Les Portes
by Alohomora
Summary: 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en 5ème année. 1995, Harry et Draco remontent le temps de 20 ans. Résultat, tout le monde se retrouve à Poudlard où des mystères planent et des complots se nouent. Ne tient pas compte des tomes 5,6,7
1. chapitre 1

**Avertissement** : Je pense que je peux mettre G sans trop de crainte. Si jamais ça venait à changer, je vous avertirais, peut-être que vers la fin… enfin on verra… (faut déjà que j'y arrive à la fin !)  
**Disclaimer** (pas moyen de l'éviter celui-là !) : A part quelques personnages de mon invention que vous reconnaîtrez immédiatement, je ne possède rien ni personne ! tout est à JK Rowling.  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes (hors canon pour les tomes 5, 6 et 7)  
**Résumé général** : Pour garder un peu de suspense, je ne peux pas vous dévoiler l'intrigue entièrement. Pour le moment, ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c'est que l'on est en 1975 et que les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. Et l'année promet d'être riche en surprises et en événements.

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 1 – L'anniversaire

.

Le repas avait duré longtemps (bien trop longtemps !) et c'était seulement à l'annonce que Henry Potter arriverait avec un peu plus de retard que prévu, que les enfants avaient eu le droit de quitter la table. Ils ne se l'étaient pas fait répéter une deuxième fois et s'étaient éloignés le plus loin et le plus vite possible des adultes et de leurs conversations assommantes. James Potter, qui fêtait en ce 27 août son quinzième anniversaire en compagnie de toute sa famille, s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe sèche. Les bras croisés sous la nuque, il observait le ciel immensément bleu et désespérément vide. Thomas, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans aux cheveux ébouriffés, se pencha au-dessus de lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

« A quoi songes-tu, Potter ?

– Moi, à ta place, je demanderais plutôt à _qui_ ? » rectifia avec un sourire malin un garçon aux cheveux mi-longs et noirs : Sirius Black, l'ami d'enfance de James Potter, le complice de tous les crimes. Mais à cet instant, James ne se sentait pas vraiment de faire l'éloge de sa longue amitié avec le garçon. Il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard furieux à Sirius.  
« Tu commences à m'énerver avec cette histoire. »

Will tourna vers les deux garçons un regard interrogateur.

« Quelle histoire ? »

Sirius, toujours sourire aux lèvres, s'apprêtait à répondre, mais James bien plus prompt que ce dernier, lui sauta dessus, les mains fortement appliquées sur la bouche.

« Rien ! Il ne veut rien dire du tout ! Il n'y a aucune histoire ! » s'écria James quelque peu paniqué.

.

En rentrant dans la cuisine ce matin là, James n'avait d'autre envie que de farfouiller le placard à la recherche d'une friandise (peut-être une Aile d'Ange ? ou une Langue Fourchue ?) ; aucun grand projet d'avenir en somme, juste une petite faim ou une gourmandise à assouvir. Il avait seulement eu la déveine d'arriver en pleine séance d'exercice de "perception supra-sensoriel" (ne pas oublier les guillemets !) à laquelle Cassandra s'astreignait deux fois par semaine, plus les week-ends. D'une voix d'outre-tombe, la vieille sorcière avait prophétisé un épanchement du cœur du garçon pour son insupportable camarade de classe, Lily Evans. James avait protesté, juré, promis, craché qu'il n'éprouverait jamais rien d'autre que de la rivalité et de l'antipathie pour la jeune sorcière. Mais Cassandra avait persisté et rien de ce que James avait pu dire ne l'avait fait revenir sur sa prédiction.

.

Sirius ne pouvait contenir le fou rire qui l'agitait malgré le regard courroucé de James. Thomas se gratta le bout du nez, visiblement quelque peu embêté, puis il se tourna vers son jeune frère.  
« Je ne sais pas pour toi, Will, mais en ce qui me concerne, il est hors de question que je ne sache pas ce qui se trame. »

Et sans aucun signe annonciateur, Thomas se jeta sur James afin de libérer Sirius. Très vite, la libération se mua en une bataille, amicale, certes, mais tout de même musclée. Par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius qui l'avait plaqué contre le sol, James vit Will prudemment reculer de quelques pas et observer, sourire aux lèvres, la tournure que prenaient les événements – tournure qui n'était d'ailleurs pas réellement en sa faveur. James, bien que sportif, n'était pas un gros gabarit et Sirius avait aisément le dessus sur lui la plupart du temps. Mais avec Thomas en plus contre lui, ses chances étaient pratiquement réduites à néant. Effectivement, en quelques secondes, James fut immobilisé au sol, face contre terre, alourdi de Sirius et Thomas qui, assis fièrement sur son dos, faisaient de grands signes de victoire. Il essaya désespérément de s'extirper du poids des deux garçons, mais ils le tenaient fermement.

« Bon ça va, vous pouvez vous lever maintenant ! Je ne voudrais pas être méchant, mais vous êtes _lourds_ ! gronda James vexé d'avoir été battu.

– A condition que tu nous expliques cette histoire ! » marchanda Thomas en riant.

– Pas question ! » grogna James. Il se tourna alors vers son cousin qui regardait le trio d'un air incertain. « Eh ! Will, tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? » implora-t-il.

Will fit soudain mine de peser le pour et le contre. Puis un sourire quelque peu diabolique éclaira son visage et avec un cri de guerre, il se jeta sur Thomas et Sirius, les entraînant avec lui dans son élan. Les quatre garçons se redressèrent aussi rapidement que possible et se firent face le visage décidé, James et Will dans un camp, Sirius et Thomas dans l'autre. Ils affichaient tous des sourires assurés. Sourires qui disparurent, dès que Thomas tira de sa poche sa baguette magique.

« C'est pas du jeu, ça ! s'écria Will outré. Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous servir de la magie, _nous_.

– Et alors ? » répondit Thomas avec un sourire quelque peu vicieux sur le visage.

Les deux cousins se regardèrent et arrivèrent à la même conclusion, il ne leur restait plus qu'une solution : fuir le plus vite possible ! Et dans toute la propriété des Potter, on n'entendit plus que cris et rires : Thomas poursuivait James à coups de sorts plus ou moins inoffensifs dans le jardin, tandis que Will et Sirius s'affrontaient à coups de coussins dans le salon.

« Thomas Edward Potter, tu n'es qu'un vil Serpentard ! » s'écria James hors d'haleine, coincé entre le mur et son cousin. Le sourire de Thomas s'agrandit et il tendit sa baguette. « Tu ne jetterais quand même pas un sort à ton cousin ? » plaida James sans vraiment l'ombre d'un espoir. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le regard qu'affichait à l'instant Thomas

« Oh ! Tu sais, toutes ces histoires de famille…»

Thomas laissa sa phrase en suspens alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus de James, lui coupant absolument toute retraite. James tenta de rire, mais le son se coinça dans sa gorge.

« _Chroma_ ! » s'exclama Thomas.

James ferma les yeux, s'attendant à ressentir une douleur quelconque. Mais comme rien ne venait, il les rouvrit prudemment. Il ne constata pas immédiatement le changement et pensa que son cousin s'était trompé dans la formule (ce qui était d'ailleurs fort peu probable quand on connaissait Thomas : Thomas ne faisait jamais aucune erreur). James commença par toucher ses oreilles, son nez, ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils étaient tous encore en place ou n'avaient pas pris une forme peu conventionnelle. Mais rien ! Lorsqu'il vit ses mains. Oh ! il les avait toujours, et elles comportaient bien leurs deux paires de cinq doigts, non ce n'était pas ça. Ce qu'il y avait, c'est quelles changeaient de couleur, se déclinaient selon les tons de l'arc-en-ciel. Et s'il n'y avait que les mains ! Mais c'était tout le corps, du bout de ses chaussures jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux. Devant la déconfiture de James, Thomas éclata de rire. James ne savait que décider entre colère et amusement. Mais lorsqu'il croisa les regards, d'abord abasourdis puis amusés, de Sirius et Will et quand enfin il les vit secouer de violents fous rires, il se laissa aller à la bonne humeur générale. Leurs rires furent finalement interrompus par une voix féminine qui les rappelait à table. Thomas se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements.

« Tante Météra nous appelle. Ça doit être l'heure d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, James ! » conclut-il en chassant les dernières larmes de ses yeux.

.

A l'approche de James, toute l'assistance éclata de rire.

« Je pense qu'ils trouvent que ce bleu jasmin ne te va pas trop au teint, plaisanta Thomas.

– Ne l'écoute pas ! » fit, Sirius. James lança un regard reconnaissant à son ami. « Moi, je suis sûr qu'ils trouvent que tu as bonne mine, » reprit Sirius en ricanant. Et les éclats de rire repartirent de plus belle.

Le regard de James se posa sur l'énorme gâteau aux couleurs vives, autour duquel lévitaient quinze bougies (il les recompta mentalement : des fois qu'on lui en aurait oubliées !) et il oublia de se vexer. Météra Potter, la mère de James, se pencha sur son fils pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Il sentit ses longs cheveux noirs lui tomber dans la nuque et le chatouiller.

« Tu dois toutes les souffler en même temps pour que ton vœu se réalise. »

James hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Mais c'était loin d'être une tâche facile ! Plus les bougies ensorcelées se consumaient, plus leurs déplacements gagnaient en rapidité et imprévisibilité. James, comme tous les jeunes sorciers, connaissait le secret : il fallait obliger les bougies à se rassembler en un seul endroit et, sans attendre une seconde, souffler tout ce que ses poumons contenaient d'air. Et pour cela il n'y avait qu'une technique.

James inspirait profondément, tandis que des yeux il suivait la bougie la plus lente. Il souffla alors une première fois, pas trop fort pour ne pas l'éteindre, mais suffisamment pour ameuter tout le troupeau. Et le reste s'enchaîna en quelques secondes. Toutes les bougies se précipitèrent autour de leur semblable afin de raviver sa flamme vacillante ; James savait que c'était le moment. Il expira avec force tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Les quinze petites flammes s'éteignirent en même temps et les bougies, vaincues, tombèrent sur le gâteau. Vidé de tout air, James inspira profondément puis se tourna vers sa mère, le visage triomphant. Météra Potter sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« Bon anniversaire ! » lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.

Et dans un éclair bleu et un bruit d'explosion sec, elle fit apparaître sur la table un cadeau empaqueté. C'était le signal. Tous les convives sortirent alors de leurs poches, de leurs manches ou de leurs sacs de fines baguettes de tailles et de bois divers. Ils firent d'amples mouvements des mains (certains même se cognèrent) et dans un concert assourdissant d'explosions, la table fut jonchée de paquets polymorphes et multicolores.

.

L'attention de James fut immédiatement attirée par un petit paquet secoué de tremblements. Les paquets spasmodiques n'avaient rien d'inhabituel à l'anniversaire d'un sorcier, mais celui-ci avait pour particularité de pousser de petits miaulements.

« Je crois que tu devrais commencer par celui-ci, » dit Will en désignant le susdit paquet.

James s'approcha de la boîte et la saisit précautionneusement (des fois qu'elle exploserait ; avec ces paquets ensorcelés, on ne savait jamais !). Il venait à peine de dénouer le ruban mauve qu'une ombre noire surgit de la boîte. En un cri de surprise, tout le monde recula.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? » bégaya Mirabelle Potter, la grand-mère paternelle de James, qui en avait perdu son chapeau. « J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! ajouta-t-elle en posant la main sur son cœur.

– On aurait dit un diable sortant de sa boîte, commenta l'oncle Firmin en remettant les lunettes qui avaient glissé de son nez.

– Je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'enfermer dans un carton, cette pauvre chatte ! Ça, c'est du Thomas tout craché ! grommela Will à genoux à la recherche du petit animal.

– Toujours à critiquer ! grogna Thomas, également à quatre pattes.

– Ca y est, je la vois ! s'écria Sirius. Ne bougez pas Mr Potter, elle est à côté de vous. James, elle est de ton côté, tu la vois ? »

James aperçut en effet près de la grosse botte boueuse de son grand-père, une petite boule de poils noirs, tremblante de frayeur. James avança doucement la main au-dessus de la minuscule tête mangée par deux immenses yeux bleus. Il n'eut pas le temps d'attraper la peau du cou : d'un coup de reins, le félin s'était retourné et avait planté griffes et canines dans sa main. James réprima une grimace mais, sans brutaliser le minuscule animal, il l'attira à lui. Visiblement étonnée par le manque de réaction de son assaillant, la petite chatte jeta un regard en coin à James. Elle avait baissé sa garde et ne put parer la seconde main qui se posa sur sa tête. Mais le contact, loin d'être brutal, était paisible et même agréable. Elle desserra alors ses mâchoires, libérant la main de James et surprit tout le monde en ronronnant. James la souleva et la porta à hauteur du regard.

« Dis Will, est-ce qu'elle a un nom ?

– Non, c'est à toi de choisir. »

Après quelques minutes de réflexion et plusieurs propositions de son entourage (Nuit, Sissi, Bijou et toute la panoplie), un sourire éclaira le visage de James.

« Diablotine ! s'exclama-t-il avec triomphe.

– Diablotine ? fit Thomas avec une mine pensive. Ce n'est pas un peu trop long pour un si petit chat ?

– Et puis elle a une tête bizarre ta chatte ! ajouta Sirius.

– Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment un chat, expliqua Igma Potter, la mère des deux cousins de James.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? demanda James intrigué.

– C'est un croisement entre un chat nain et un Kneazle, connu aussi sous le nom de…

– … Fléreur…, acheva James les yeux fixés dans les prunelles du petit félin.

– En effet. Au début je voulais prendre un véritable Kneazle, mais Will m'a rappelé qu'il fallait signer des tas de papiers. C'est tout un bazar… Ah ! parfois, je trouve que le ministère devrait s'occuper de choses un peu plus sérieuses que la réglementation de la vente de Kneazle.

– Maman ne se remet pas que l'on ait découvert que notre voisin tentait d'élever un Basilic, expliqua Will à James et Sirius en attrapant une part de gâteau que lui tendait Météra Potter.

– Un monsieur si gentil, ajouta tante Igma avec une voix plaintive.

– Qui élevait quand même un basilic, maman, rappelle-toi, ironisa Thomas qui avalait d'une bouchée sa part de gâteau sous le regard incendiaire de son père, Edward Potter.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas une véritable Kneazle, mais je trouve, Igma, que vous gâtez quand même un peu trop James, » dit Météra Potter en servant une tasse de thé à sa belle-sœur.

Edward fit un vague geste de la main signifiant qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien de spécial dans le fait de faire plaisir à son neveu. Météra Potter lui sourit gentiment en lui resservant une deuxième part de gâteau. Les trois frères Potter étaient bien connus pour avoir un solide appétit.

.

Edward était l'aîné des trois frères, Henry le cadet et Firmin le benjamin. Seul Firmin n'était pas marié et apparemment ne semblait pas prêt de "se laisser passer la corde au cou", comme il disait. La plupart du temps, il voyageait, étudiant les magies du monde entier. Il se vantait également de parfaitement connaître le monde Moldu, fait dont James et ses cousins n'étaient pas aussi certains. En effet, l'oncle Firmin avait été incapable de leur expliquer d'une manière certaine la différence entre deux sports Moldus très populaires semblait-il, à savoir le football et le basket-ball. Mais l'oncle Firmin avait toujours une ou deux histoires amusantes (ou effrayantes) à raconter et avait ainsi émerveillé les trois cousins toute leur enfance. Edward Potter était un Langue-de-plomb, c'est-à-dire qu'il travaillait dans le Département des Mystères. Et en sa qualité de Langue-de-plomb, Edward Potter n'était pas habilité à parler de ses activités pour le Ministère de la Magie. Cela n'empêchait pas l'oncle Edward d'être un très bon discoureur et même un sacré narrateur. James l'avait toujours suspecté d'être un peu bonimenteur, mais n'avait jamais réussi à le mettre au pied du mur. Au cours d'un voyage en Hollande, Edward avait rencontré Igma et ils ne s'étaient plus quittés. Igma était une Moldue et ne le cachait pas, elle adorait le monde de la magie et ne cessait jamais de s'émerveiller (même devant le plus simple des miroirs bavards). Et puis il y avait Henry Potter, le père de James.

.

– Mais non ! Elle était tellement adorable, que nous avons tous craqués. Appelle-la comme tu veux, mon chéri, ajouta Igma à l'adresse de James. Diablotine c'est très mignon.

– C'est quand même un peu long ! ponctua Thomas.

– Oh la barbe ! On l'appellera Dia pour faire plus court ! maugréa James.

– Dia ? C'est mignon mais ça ne veut rien dire ! continua Thomas.

– Tu peux parler toi dont le hibou s'appelle Trois-Yeux ! » remarqua Will avec amusement.

Météra Potter attrapa la petite chatte et la regarda attentivement.

« Donc voilà le nouveau membre de la famille Potter ? Enchantée Diablotine, je suis Météra Potter. Si tu ne me salis pas toute la maison, on s'entendra très bien.

– Elle dit ça, mais ce n'est jamais elle qui fait le ménage. Je parie qu'elle ne connaît même pas le sort de dépoussiérage, chuchota James, suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

– C'est bien vrai ! Mais je connais un sort de frottement des oreilles, très cher fils dont tu pourras me dire des nouvelles si tu continues de te moquer de ta pauvre mère. »

Et devant l'air faussement effrayé de James, Météra Potter partit d'un rire tel qu'on en entendait peu de part le monde. Il y avait quelque chose de magnifique dans son rire et d'un peu magique. Normal pour une sorcière, aurait-elle répondu.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? » demanda une voix qui surgit de derrière.

Un homme, vêtu d'un costume qui détonnait au milieu de l'assistance, tant il était atypique (c'est-à-dire Moldu), arrivait des enveloppes dans une main et un paquet, mal dissimulé derrière son dos, dans l'autre.

« Bonsoir Henry ! Nous en avons eu assez de t'attendre ! Nous avons commencé sans toi, expliqua Météra Potter en allant à la rencontre de son mari.

– Vous avez bien fait ! répondit l'homme, en déposant un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de sa femme. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

– Henry, je sais que tu aimes beaucoup les habits Moldus, et crois bien que je n'ai rien contre eux, mais j'aimerais quand même bien que tu t'habilles décemment quand nous venons te rendre visite, grogna Eliott Potter.

– Tu vois, je t'avais dit, qu'il n'apprécierait pas ! » se moqua Météra Potter.

Henry haussa les épaules en riant. Faire enrager son père à propos de sa tenue était pour lui un amusement sans nom. Mirabelle Potter décida d'intervenir.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment de discuter mode, fit-elle remarquer en faisant un geste du menton vers la table jonchée de cadeaux.

– Oui, James a encore plein de cadeaux à ouvrir ! » s'exclama Sirius presque aussi impatient que James, qui commençait à trépigner sur place.

Henry déposa alors sur la table un paquet sans rigidité. « Et puis j'ai aussi ça pour toi, ajouta-t-il en tendant les deux enveloppes à James. Ces deux pauvres chouettes attendaient désespérément sur le bord de la fenêtre que quelqu'un s'intéresse à elles. »

James reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de ses deux autres amis : Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous deux n'avaient pas pu se joindre à la petite fête donnée en l'honneur de son anniversaire. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune et la condition de loup-garou de Remus lui interdisait de sortir. Quant à Peter Pettigrow, il était en voyage en Grèce avec sa mère. James n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait le père de Peter. Le garçon ne lui en avait jamais parlé et James se doutait que la situation était un peu plus compliquée que la normale. James voulut lire les deux lettres mais Thomas l'en empêcha.

« Au diable ce qu'ils peuvent bien raconter ! Ouvre tes cadeaux ! »

James jeta un regard lourd de reproches à son cousin. Mais ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le paquet long et étroit et il en oublia tout le reste.

« Thomas a raison, James, reprit Henry, tout le monde attend avec impatience que tu ouvres tes cadeaux. »

.

Il fallut pratiquement une demi-heure à James pour ouvrir tous ses paquets. Non qu'ils fussent en si grand nombre, mais parce qu'ils étaient pratiquement tous ensorcelés (c'était-à-dire piégés). James dut résoudre des énigmes tortueuses (et surtout tordues : _Comment un sorcier fait-il pour casser trois pattes à un canard ?_), prendre garde à ne pas froisser le papier (dans les deux sens du terme), découvrir des codes secrets pour avoir le droit d'ouvrir des boîtes qui contenaient encore d'autres boîtes. Il ne savait jamais s'il était au bout de ses peines ou si une nouvelle épreuve l'attendait au tournant d'un ruban ou d'une étiquette. Mais toutes ces petites peines valaient vraiment la montagne de cadeaux qu'il reçut. L'oncle Firmin lui avait rapporté de son dernier voyage d'étranges galettes plates et noires qui, selon lui, faisaient de la musique. James en doutait fortement mais il ne voulut pas froisser son oncle et garda sa remarque pour lui. Grand-père Eliott et Grand-mère Mirabelle lui avaient offert toute une collection de grimoires, certains tout à fait bénins mais d'autres contenant quelques sorts qui firent grimacer Météra Potter. Esther Black, la mère de Sirius, meilleure amie de Météra et également marraine de James, avait apporté un jeu Moldu qu'elle avait magiquement modifié. C'était là une de ses passions et d'ailleurs son métier : reprendre des objets Moldus et les ensorceler. Elle exerçait en particulier son talent sur les jeux de sociétés. En l'occurrence, elle s'était penchée sur un jeu qui répondait au nom de _Cluedo_ (une histoire sordide de meurtres apparemment). Le jeu n'était pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, puisque qu'elle avait inscrit sur la boîte _Pour sorciers avertis _et les illustrations animées de sorciers sur le couvercle ne cessaient de lancer des regards menaçants et de brandir poignards, pieux et baguettes.

« Tu me diras ce que tu en penses, fit Esther Black. C'est une version expérimentale, si ça te va, je le commercialiserai.

– C'est une lourde responsabilité ! dit James avec un sourire gêné.

– Oh ! je te fais confiance, tes remarques à propos de mon dernier projet étaient une vraie mine d'or. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous deux ! dit-elle à l'adresse de son fils et de son filleul.

– Tu t'ennuierais ! répondit Sirius avec moquerie.

– C'est bien vrai ! déclara-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais là je suis plongée dans un grand projet qui m'occupe parfaitement.

– Encore un jeu Moldu ? demanda Météra en lui servant une tasse de thé.

– Non pas du tout ! Un jeu totalement original et entièrement originaire du monde de la Magie. J'espère qu'il marchera.

– Il marchera comme toutes tes autres inventions, assura Henry avec sympathie. Tes échecs ensorcelés font un vrai malheur ! »

Esther lui rendit un sourire plein de gratitude. James reprit l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Pâris Black, le père de Sirius, lui avait également apporté quelque chose en sa qualité de parrain : un poignard en argent. « Idéal contre les loups-garous. » James et Sirius échangèrent un regard nerveux.

Pâris Black était un sorcier-guerrier. Il travaillait dans la Brigade Spéciale sous les ordres de Météra Potter. Il avait tendance à toujours offrir comme cadeau quelque chose qui se rapportait immanquablement à la guerre, ce qui avait d'ailleurs pour conséquence de renfrogner Henry Potter qui était un Médicomage et appréciait assez peu tout ce qui blessait et, à plus forte raison, tuait. Habituellement, Henry Potter et Pâris Black s'entendaient très bien et étaient excellents amis, mais lorsque au cours d'une conversation le sujet du métier qu'exerçaient Météra Potter et Pâris Black arrivait, le ton montait inévitablement.

Pour éviter toute confrontation entre les deux hommes, James se dépêcha de continuer d'ouvrir ses paquets. Il s'attaqua enfin aux cadeaux de ses parents, et en particulier celui que sa mère avait fait apparaître en premier et qu'il avait eu envie d'ouvrir immédiatement. Sous les yeux avides de Thomas, Will et Sirius, James déchira le papier bleu azur. Et des cris d'admiration et de stupeur s'échappèrent de toutes les bouches, lorsque James en extirpa le rutilant et authentique Haley 5000 – aucune perte dans les virages et accélération instantanée.

Mais la véritable surprise de James vint du dernier cadeau que son père avait déposé. Intrigué, il déchira prudemment le papier (des fois qu'il aurait été ensorcelé lui aussi) et découvrit une étrange chose. Quand il le toucha, James reconnut bien qu'il s'agissait d'un tissu mais son apparence était inhabituelle. On aurait dit de l'eau courante. A l'exclamation de sa famille et à l'expression d'envie de Thomas, James comprit qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de particulièrement précieux. « C'est une cape d'invisibilité », lui dit son père en la nouant autour de son cou. Sa mère poussa un soupir .

– Je sens qu'il va encore passer une année très studieuse ! » Remarque qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Puisqu'il n'y a aucun moyen pour leur faire renoncer à leurs petites expéditions, autant se débrouiller pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas prendre ! » expliqua Henry Potter en regardant son fils disparaître sous le magnifique tissu. James avait un sourire ravi sur les lèvres (même si personne ne l'avait vu).

.

Depuis qu'il était inscrit à Poudlard, sa mère se plaignait sans cesse de recevoir continuellement des lettres de la nouvelle directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall pour lui relater les "exploits" de son fils et de ses amis. Météra Potter, après quelques disputes, avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire, alors elle se contentait dorénavant de lever les yeux au ciel et de soupirer avec consternation. Henry n'avait pas du tout la même approche : il riait beaucoup. « On ne va à Poudlard qu'une fois dans sa vie ! » et faisait taire sa femme en lui rappelant quelques petites aventures qu'elle avait eues, elle aussi, du temps où elle était élève à Poudlard. Le résultat était alors immédiat, Météra Potter se détendait et éclatait de rire. C'était alors à celui qui se souvenait le mieux de leurs frasques. Esther Black était, en général, celle qui connaissait le mieux chaque détail de leurs péripéties. Pâris Black affectait de ne jamais se souvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'il intervienne dans une conversation parce qu'Esther, selon lui, malgré tout ce qu'elle prétendait, se trompait.

.

Dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius, Will, James (et Dia cachée dans la capuche de la cape de James) avaient passé toute l'après-midi à voler en rase-mottes dans la prairie derrière la maison et à effrayer Mrs Winter (une affreuse vieille femme qui n'avait pas son pareil pour calomnier tout le voisinage). Chacun des garçons avait son balai, mais aucun ne pouvait rivaliser avec le Haley 5000 de James. Thomas, quant à lui, avait rejoint les adultes dans une conversation assommante sur la nouvelle loi que le Ministère de la Magie tentait de faire passer au sujet de la réglementation d'un sort dont James n'avait jamais entendu le nom jusqu'alors. Puis quand la nuit avait commencé à tomber, les invités s'étaient levés pour prendre congé de leurs hôtes. Sirius avait alors demandé le droit de rester dormir. Esther Black et Météra Potter s'étaient regardées avec appréhension, mais dans un soupir simultané avaient toutes deux hochées la tête en même temps. Les deux garçons avaient affiché un sourire ravi. Météra Potter avait remercié un par un tous ses convives avant de les raccompagner à la cheminée dans laquelle ils disparaissaient avec des volutes de fumée. Puis Cassandra, la vieille nourrice, avait débarrassé la table et remis un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Il n'y avait aucun Elfe de Maison chez les Potter et n'y en avait jamais eu (et n'y en aurait jamais). « Les Moldus ont aboli l'esclavage, il y a un certain temps. On peut leur reprocher beaucoup de choses mais, là-dessus, nous devons prendre exemple sur eux. » avait tempêté Henry Potter lorsqu'un collègue lui avait conseillé de prendre des Elfes de Maison à son service.

.

James et Sirius gravirent les escaliers en courant et entrèrent précipitamment dans la chambre de James.

« Enfin tranquilles ! » soupira Sirius en se laissant glisser contre la porte. Puis il leva un regard brillant vers James. « Alors ? demanda-t-il énigmatiquement.

– Maîtrisé ! répondit avec malice James. Et toi ?

– Pareil. Depuis le début des vacances. Nous n'étions vraiment pas loin ! »

James hocha la tête.

« Je suis content ! Ca nous a demandé de sacrés efforts, mais ça valait vraiment le coup ! T'as bien fait gaffe à t'entraîner uniquement dans le bureau de ton père ? ajouta James un peu inquiet.

– T'inquiète ! Ils n'ont rien pu détecter de mon côté. Et toi ?

– Pareil ! J'étais tout le temps dans le bureau de mon père. J'ai eu, par contre, beaucoup plus de mal à me cacher de Cassandra, ajouta-t-il en faisant la grimace. Elle était persuadée que je cherchais à piquer des potions et autres onguents. »

Sirius fit signe qu'il compatissait.

« Qu'est-ce que disent Peter et Remus ?

– Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas encore ouvert leurs lettres. » James sortit de sa poche les deux enveloppes un peu froissées. « Par laquelle je commence ? »

– Peter ! s'exclama aussitôt Sirius. Je veux savoir s'il a finalement réussi. Il était vraiment loin du but avant les vacances ! »

James hocha la tête et tendit une enveloppe à Sirius pendant qu'il ouvrait l'autre. Il la décacheta et en sortit un parchemin plié soigneusement et un miroir de poche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda James en examinant l'objet. Il m'a pris pour une fille ou quoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Lis la lettre, il explique peut-être, » proposa Sirius.

James déplia le parchemin et lut à voix haute.

.

_Bon anniversaire James ! Et salut à Sirius (je suppose qu'il est là !)._

« Tu supposes bien mon pote ! » ricana Sirius.

_Mes vacances en Grèce ne se passent pas trop mal. Excepté que ma mère n'arrête pas de s'extasier pour n'importe quoi et qu'à la longue ça devient un peu ENERVANT ! Le monde de la sorcellerie grec est assez intéressant, plein de légendes assez incroyables, d'ailleurs je pense que la plupart ne sont que des fabulations. Les sorciers Grecs sont très orgueilleux, pire que les Français et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas peu dire !_

A chaque été, Peter partait avec sa mère dans un pays. A quinze ans, il avait plus voyagé que les trois autres garçons réunis.

_J'ai tout de même trouvé quelque chose de marrant : un Réveliroir._

James regarda le petit miroir de poche qu'il y avait dans l'enveloppe.

_Ca ne montre pas vraiment l'avenir, mais le visage que l'on aura plus tard, il suffit de dire un chiffre pour le nombre d'années de plus qu'on veut avoir… Le seul problème c'est qu'il faut le dire en grec…_

« Ca c'est bien Peter ! » commenta James entre deux éclats de rire.

_Sinon, il y a d'autres trucs qu'on peut lui demander, comme montrer le visage de quelqu'un, dévoiler la personne que l'on a au fond du cœur (ce qui est un peu stupide parce que normalement on sait qui on a au fond du cœur…) et d'autres trucs de ce genre, je t'envoie le manuel des formules (bon, bien sûr, il est en grec, mais je suis sûr que tu trouveras une formule de traduction !)  
_  
_Au revoir,  
Peter._

_PS : Ca y est, j'y suis parvenu ! Je ne maîtrise pas encore très bien, mais si je m'entraîne bien, je suppose que, d'ici la fin des vacances, j'y arriverai. Ne t'inquiète pas James, je me débrouille pour m'entraîner dans des lieux magiquement protégés, ce qui n'est pas très dur à trouver en Grèce, il n'y a que ça !_

.

Sirius poussa un cri de victoire.

« Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas ! Mais je suis rassuré maintenant !, fit James.

– Remus ne sera plus tout seul les nuits de pleine lune et on va pouvoir s'amuser comme jamais ! »

James acquiesça de la tête alors que son sourire s'agrandissait à l'idée de la performance qu'ils avaient tous trois accomplie et surtout à l'idée des perspectives qui s'ouvraient maintenant devant eux.

.

A quinze ans, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black et James Potter, à la barbe et au nez de tous, avaient réussi à devenir des Animagi, haut fait de magie qui n'était pas à la portée de tous. Peter avait eu du mal au début et, un moment, James et Sirius avaient désespéré qu'un jour qu'il n'y parvienne. Mais Peter était entêté et l'idée de ne pas pouvoir participer aux futures aventures de ses amis lui avait donné le courage d'affronter les difficultés. Tout avait commencé lorsqu'en première année, James avait découvert le secret de Remus Lupin. Les trois garçons loin de s'effrayer (peut-être à l'exception de Peter qui était soudainement devenu très blanc) avaient décidé de soutenir leur ami dans la douloureuse épreuve, en devenant eux-mêmes des animaux. C'était ainsi que depuis maintenant trois ans, les trois garçons s'exerçaient à devenir des Animagi. Et, ils venaient enfin d'atteindre le but fixé !

.

Sirius tendit la seconde lettre à James qui l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Salut et bon anniversaire James.  
Hello, Sirius._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir être des vôtres (fichue pleine lune !). J'ai hâte de vous revoir le 1er septembre sur le quai de la gare. Peter m'a écrit qu'il maîtrisait sa transformation pratiquement à tous les coups. Je suppose donc que vous ne devez plus rencontrer aucune difficulté. C'est bien la première fois que je suis impatient que la prochaine lune se lève…  
Vous ne devinerez jamais quel est le client qui vient consulter ma mère ces temps-ci ! Le capitaine de Quidditch de l'équipe d'Angleterre ! Apparemment, il ne sait pas quelle formation choisir pour la prochaine coupe. Ca n'annonce rien de bon ! Je savais bien, Sirius, que c'était une mauvaise idée de remplacer Gin Hemingway !_

Sirius poussa un grognement. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'il va voir une tireuse de cartes que ça veut dire qu'Arnold est un mauvais entraîneur ! » James fit la grimace, il était loin d'être aussi optimiste que Sirius.

Eva Lupin, la mère de Remus, était réputée comme l'une des meilleures tireuses de tarots de toute la Grande Bretagne. De grands dirigeants (Sorciers et Moldus) venaient lui demander son avis sur d'importantes questions. Elle savait également lire dans les étoiles mais le faisait moins souvent. Les étoiles étaient, selon elle, plus traîtresses. Remus se moquait beaucoup du prétendu don de sa mère auquel il ne croyait que très peu. Eli Lupin, le père de Remus, se gardait bien de faire tout commentaire sur les activités de sa femme. Caché derrière un pseudonyme, il écrivait tranquillement des histoires pour jeunes enfants moldus. Remus n'avait jamais voulu donner un exemplaire à ses amis du travail de son père, mais James avait découvert qu'il s'agissait des aventures d'un jeune sorcier qui vivait dans le monde moldu et essayait d'en comprendre le fonctionnement. Ça marchait très bien à ce qu'il en avait entendu dire.

_Tu trouveras joins à cette lettre, ton cadeau d'anniversaire : une roue du destin._

James fit tomber de l'enveloppe un petit objet circulaire. Il n'était pas plus grand que la main et était constitué de bois pour le disque et de métal pour le bord et les délimitations. Le disque était séparé en douze portions égales, chacune décorée d'une manière différente des autres. En y regardant d'assez loin, on aurait pu confondre l'objet avec une horloge. Excepté qu'il n'y avait qu'une aiguille dont on pouvait modifier la position selon son bon plaisir. Il n'y avait pas non plus la présence du moindre chiffre.

_Tu ne peux te servir de chaque section qu'une seule fois, c'est peu, mais maman m'a assuré que ça marchait. Il y a la Chance, le Courage, la Volonté, la Guérison, la Puissance, l'Amour, le Temps, la Malchance, le Sommeil, la Mort, le Rêve et le dernier est le Mystère. Mais je t'expliquerai un peu mieux comment ça marche plus tard, pour le moment je te déconseille de t'en servir._

_Bye !  
Remus._

.

« C'est bien Remus ça ! Il offre des trucs dangereux mais te dit de ne pas t'en servir ? Tu me montres ! »

James tendit l'item à Sirius qui l'observa avec intérêt. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit et Cassandra entra. James fronça les sourcils.

« Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Si nous étions en train de nous déshabiller ? »

Cassandra haussa les épaules. « James ! Sirius et toi, vous m'avez été confiés dès votre naissance. Je vous connais par cœur. »

James se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas quand Cassandra jouait les deuxièmes mères avec lui.

« C'est différent maintenant ! Nous ne sommes plus des gamins ! »

Cassandra mit ses mains sur ses hanches et détailla de James de bas en haut. « Et alors quoi ? Tu crois que parce que tu as pris quelques centimètres, que ta voix déraille et que tu commences à avoir du poil au menton, ça va changer quelque chose ? » James se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise et Sirius se balança d'un pied sur l'autre. « Sachez jeune gens, reprit Cassandra, que j'ai vu beaucoup de choses dans ma vie et apparemment plus que vous ne le pensez. » Cassandra leur jeta à tous deux un regard moqueur. Sirius rougit légèrement quant à James, il feignit la décontraction en affichant un sourire bien plus crispé qu'il ne le croyait. « Allez ! Poussez-vous de là petits hommes ! Il faut que je fasse le lit pour Sirius. »

Et sans ajouter un autre mot, alors qu'elle allait mettre les deux garçons à la porte, elle vit l'objet que Sirius tenait encore dans la main.

« Où as-tu eu ça, Sirius ? »

Sirius lança un regard paniqué à James.

« Euh…, » fit James qui ne savait pas s'il devait le cacher ou le montrer : Remus les avait prévenus que cela pouvait être dangereux. Cassandra fronça les sourcils et le détailla avec méfiance.

« Vous êtes allés piquer ça dans les affaires de Mr et Mrs Potter !

– Non pas du tout ! s'exclama James. C'est Remus qui me l'a envoyé comme cadeau. »

Si Cassandra commençait à les soupçonner d'avoir fouillé dans les affaires de ses parents, il valait dans ce cas mieux lui dire la vérité. Cassandra n'était jamais aussi terrible que lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires des parents de James.

Cassandra regarda avec ahurissement les garçons. « Mrs Lupin a laissé son fils t'envoyer un tel objet ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air dubitatif en s'emparant de la roue.

– Euh… Je ne sais pas si elle est vraiment au courant, en fait…, avoua James, gêné.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ! James tu ferais mieux de laisser ça dans un coin et de ne pas y toucher !

– Pourquoi ? demanda avec intérêt Sirius.

– Une Roue du Destin est un objet d'une grande magie, c'est comme laisser un Retourneur entre les mains d'inconscients comme vous ! dit-elle d'une voix sévère.

– Qu'est-ce que fait une Roue du Destin ? demanda James aussitôt, sans relever la remarque de Cassandra.

– Elle modifie de manière irrémédiable le destin des gens et aucune magie ne peut inverser ce qui a été fait.

– Pas même une autre Roue ? » demanda Sirius, visiblement aussi captivé que James.

Cassandra leur jeta un regard embêté. Elle était en train de se demander si elle n'en avait pas trop dit et excité encore davantage la curiosité naturelle des deux garçons. En soupirant, elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'objet. Après quelques secondes de silence et un rapide examen, elle le tendit à James.

« Celui-là m'a l'air cependant de n'être qu'un jouet. Fort heureusement ! ajouta-t-elle. Apparemment chaque possibilité ne peut servir qu'une fois et il n'est que peu divisé également. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'entre de mauvaises mains comme les vôtres il ne ferait pas de dégâts, » prévint-elle en les scrutant du regard.

James reprit l'objet et l'examina avec attention. « Tu veux dire que je peux vraiment tuer quelqu'un avec ça ?

– Probablement pas avec celui-là ! Mais avec un vrai, oui ! Mais ne rêvez pas ! se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter. Vous ne pourrez pas vous en procurer facilement ! Le Ministère surveille avec une grande attention leur utilisation.

– Mais on ne veut tuer personne ! » se défendit Sirius véritablement outré. Cassandra ne semblait pourtant pas convaincue par le ton du garçon. « Tu nous connais quand même Cassandra ! ajouta-t-il.

– Justement ! gronda-t-elle.

– Et comment fait-on pour s'en servir ? » demanda James qui ne prêtait aucune attention aux insinuations de Cassandra. La vieille sorcière poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Je sens que je vais le regretter ! Il faut pointer la flèche qui est là sur l'option choisie et, pour ce simple objet, je suppose qu'il suffit de donner simplement le nom complet de la personne à qui on destine le sort. Après, il doit y avoir pour chaque option quelques particularités, mais je ne connais pas assez cet objet pour te les décrire. A ta place, James je n'y toucherais pas… vraiment !

– Tu peux compter sur moi, Cassandra ! » et James affecta de prendre un air de petit ange innocent, Sirius l'imita immédiatement et Cassandra poussa un soupir (sûrement pas le dernier).

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas du tout confiance. »

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Météra Potter choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

– Rien maman, » mentit James.

Météra Potter jeta un regard suspicieux à son fils et son filleul et soupira, exactement du même soupir que celui de Cassandra.

« James, je ne sais pas quoi faire de ton chat, il n'arrête pas de pleurer dans son panier, » fit-elle en tendant la petite boule de poils.

.

Météra Potter avait interdit à James de monter Dia dans les chambres et l'avait obligé à la déposer dans un panier qui lui avait été aménagé dans la cuisine. Les cris d'indignation de James n'avaient rien pu contre la décision maternelle. Henry Potter n'avait été d'aucun secours pour son fils. Pour une question de sûreté, il n'allait jamais à l'encontre de la volonté de sa femme. Mais apparemment, les gémissements de Dia avaient eu raison de la détermination de Météra Potter.

.

« Ce n'est pas un chat mais une chatte, maman ! corrigea James.

– Eh bien mon garçon, si tu soucies tant de ce détail, occupe-toi un peu plus d'elle, coupa Météra Potter.

– Mais c'est toi qui ne voulais pas que je la monte !

– Vraiment ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ! » fit Météra Potter sur un ton faussement dégagé avant de sourire.

James saisit la petite boule de poils qui tremblait comme la dernière feuille d'un arbre. Sirius se pencha vers le petit animal et gratta la tête du bout de son doigt, aussitôt une petite patte griffue jaillit et se planta dans son doigt.

« Ouille ! Mais c'est un vrai diable cette bestiole ! s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en auscultant son doigt.

Maintenant qu'elle était dans les mains de James, Dia ne couinait plus et ronronnait même.

« C'est le grand amour ! ironisa Météra. Demain, nous avons une journée chargée, nous devons aller faire les courses sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il va y avoir foule, il faudra donc se lever tôt. (Les deux garçons firent la grimace.) Eh pas de ça ! Donc vous ne vous couchez pas trop tard et si vous avez faim, vous irez vous servir dans la cuisine. Je ne veux pas que vous embêtiez Cassandra ! Compris ?

– Vous sortez ? » demanda James intrigué.

Météra prit un air sérieux. « On a appelé ton père en urgence.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, le ton de James s'était fait inquiet.

« Une sale histoire ! fut le seul commentaire de Météra. Ma présence est également requise, » ajouta-t-elle encore plus gravement.

Sirius et James se regardèrent alors que Cassandra devenait plus blanche qu'un linge.

« Soyez prudente, Mrs Potter, articula la vieille sorcière avec difficulté.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Cassandra. Le mal a déjà été fait… malheureusement. » Météra resta quelques secondes silencieuse, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers James et Sirius. « Vous avez compris les garçons ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous couchiez trop tard.

– Est-ce que papa, sera là-bas aussi ? » s'inquiéta Sirius.

Météra scruta le visage de son filleul. « Je ne devrais pas te le dire normalement, Sirius, mais oui, il y sera. Mais, comme je viens de le dire, il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. D'accord ? » Sa voix s'était voulue confiante et son visage s'était fait souriant. Imperceptiblement, elle avait réussi à calmer l'inquiétude de Sirius. « Bonne nuit ! » dit-finalement Météra avant d'embrasser les deux garçons. James n'aima pas ça. Non que les baisers de sa mère l'embarrassent – il avait dépassé cet âge – mais en général, ils signifiaient que sa mère partait affronter un danger.

.

Toute la bonne humeur était partie, James et Sirius restèrent silencieux pendant que Cassandra terminait d'installer le lit d'appoint.

« Cessez de vous inquiéter ! Nous parlons du capitaine Météra Potter et de son lieutenant Pâris Black. Il n'y a pas dans toute l'Histoire de la Magie, deux sorciers-guerriers aussi puissants qu'eux, » déclama avec fougue Cassandra pour les rassurer.

James et Sirius sourirent faiblement mais le cœur n'y était pas, le masque de confiance de Cassandra retomba aussitôt : elle aussi se faisait du souci. Elle avait élevé Météra et avait fini par la considérer comme sa fille.

La situation politique n'avait cessé de se détériorer ces trois dernières années. Un sorcier maître dans la Magie Noire, Lord Voldemort, semait la peur partout où il passait, corrompant, tuant, massacrant, détruisant. Météra et Henry Potter n'avaient jamais autant travaillé que ces trois dernières années. Chacun dans leur domaine, tous deux étaient devenus deux figures importantes pour les sorciers du pays. L'un combattant, l'autre soignant. Pourtant, James savait très bien que ses parents se seraient bien passés de telles conditions pour devenir aussi célèbres.

« Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? » demanda Cassandra faisant peu de cas de l'ordre de Météra Potter. La vieille sorcière savait bien qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'occupât du repas des garçons que de les laisser seuls aux fourneaux.

James n'avait plus du tout faim soudain et secoua la tête (Sirius fit de même), mais il sentit Dia bouger dans ses mains, et pensa qu'elle aurait peut-être faim.

« Tu veux bien trouver quelque chose pour elle ? » dit-il en désignant du menton la petite chatte qui frottait sa tête à l'intérieur des paumes de ses mains. Cassandra hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et quitta la pièce. Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit de James.

« Je me demande ce qui s'est encore passé.

– Probablement une autre maison détruite… Je me demande bien pourquoi ils ont appelé mon père. Ils ne laissent jamais de survivants derrière eux. » James se tut, il avait l'esprit plein de scènes sanglantes. Le coup de poing que Sirius donna sur la table le tira de sa rêverie morbide.

« J'en ai assez ! s'énerva Sirius. Je jure que lorsque je serai assez puissant, j'irai leur faire avaler leurs capuchons à ces saletés de Mangemorts !

– Et moi je me charge de Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé ! » James avait prononcé la formule toute faite que l'on associait au mage noir Lord Voldemort avec beaucoup d'ironie.

Être le fils d'une sorcière-guerrière avait profondément influencé James (peut-être bien plus que d'être le fils d'un médicomage). Il avait grandi en écoutant Cassandra raconter combien sa mère était une grande sorcière. Il avait vu sa mère s'entraîner, s'entêter et monter en grade. Il avait entendu les chuchotements qu'elle déclenchait sur son passage. Mais surtout, James s'était approprié tous les enseignements que sa mère avait bien voulu lui transmettre.

La peur était irrationnelle, lui avait expliqué Météra dès qu'il avait été en âge de comprendre. « La peur, c'est la perte du contrôle et la perte du contrôle c'est le chemin vers le désastre. Celui qui ploie sous sa peur, James, s'effondre et ne se relève jamais. Certes, il est normal d'avoir peur. C'est humain. Mais il te faut apprendre à connaître ta peur, pour qu'elle devienne inoffensive. Approprie-toi ta peur et plus jamais elle ne te blessera. La base de la connaissance est la nomination. James, toute chose doit toujours avoir un nom. Il y a tellement de mots, il y en a forcément un qui convient à ta peur. Et surtout, surtout, ne craint jamais ce nom. La peur du nom renforce le pouvoir de la chose. Si tu as peur du noir, habitue-toi à lui le jour. Si tu crains les chiens, achète-toi un chiot et élève-le… ou bien un dragon pour les rôtir. » La première fois, James n'avait pas tout compris, ni la deuxième, et pas davantage la troisième. Mais à force de l'entendre, il avait fini par connaître par cœur le conseil de sa mère et il était maintenant fortement imprégné en lui. James avait donc toujours refusé d'appeler autrement que par son nom Voldemort. Sirius avait suivi la logique de son ami. Il était pour lui hors de question d'avoir peur de quelque chose que James ne craignait pas.

James s'était soudain senti très fatigué et un coup d'œil à Sirius lui avait permis de comprendre que son ami était dans le même état. Ils avaient attendu que Dia ait fini sa gamelle et s'étaient couchés sans un mot. James avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil et ce n'est que lorsque Dia avait quitté le bord du lit, où il l'avait déposée, pour venir se nicher dans son cou qu'il avait fini par s'endormir.

.

**Fin du premier chapitre**

* * *

Oui, je sais ça ne démarre pas vite, mais ça me plaisait d'imaginer un peu le genre de vie de famille que pouvait bien mener James et donc qu'aurait pu mener Harry s'il n'y avait pas eu ce satané rat. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que ça me coûte d'essayer de rendre Peter sympa alors que je n'ai qu'une envie : lui lancer les dragons aux fesses

MAJ : 10/04/11


	2. chapitre 2

**Avertissement** : Bon, je reste sur mon idée que c'est du G, espérons que je ne me plante pas… Si vous estimez que c'est trop bas, avertissez-moi, je changerai.  
**Disclaimer** : je ne peux pas le faire une bonne fois pour toutes et après on n'en parle plus ? C'est vrai quoi, les personnages n'étaient déjà pas à moi le chapitre précédent, je ne vois ni comment, ni pourquoi, ils le seraient davantage maintenant. En plus, tout le monde le sait que tout appartient à JKR… pffff ! Bon à part les personnages cités ci-dessous, je n'ai rien créé.  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes. Toujours et encore.

**Résumé général** : Malheureusement vous n'en saurez toujours pas plus… à part que l'on est toujours en 1975 et que les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année.  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James Potter a fêté en présence de sa famille ses 15 ans. En fait, ce chapitre m'a permis de présenter un peu toute la famille que j'avais imaginée pour James.  
**Rappel des personnages** : Je ne sais pas pour vous mais je n'ai pas une super mémoire des noms alors quand je lis des fics qui inventent toute une tripotée de personnages, j'ai un peu tendance à toujours en oublier un ou deux. Donc pour ceux qui sont comme moi :  
- Henry Potter : père de James, médicomage, parrain de Sirius.  
- Météra Potter : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, capitaine de la Brigade Spéciale, marraine de Sirius.  
- Thomas Potter : fils aîné d'Edward et Igma Potter, 19 ans, diplômé de l'école de Poudlard (Serpentard), étudiant à la faculté de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Pucepois (Pays de Galles), spécialisé dans l'élaboration de potions. Cousin de James.  
- William (Will) Potter : fils cadet d'Edward et Igma Potter, 15 ans, Serdaigle (5ème année).  
- Firmin Potter : dernier des trois frères Potter, célibataire, magicographe (étudie les Magies du monde entier en voyageant).  
- Pâris Black : père de Sirius, sorcier-guerrier, lieutenant de la Brigade Spéciale, parrain de James.  
- Esther Black : mère de Sirius, conceptrice de jeux pour la société 'Naka', marraine de James.**  
**Je ne vous ferai pas l'insulte de vous rappeler qui sont James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, ce rat de Peter Pettigrow et Lily Evans.

**Note** : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, si la MAJ s'est faite aussi vite c'est parce que le chapitre 1 et 2 ont été faits pratiquement en même temps. Le 3 devrait suivre aussi assez vite, mais ça c'est parce que c'est l'intro et que je sais à peu près de manière sûre comment tout se passe. Mais à partir du 4, les choses risquent de se bousculer… Quelle idée, j'ai eu moi de me lancer dans deux fics en même temps, en plus aussi différentes ! je me demande comment font les autres… Bon, donc désolée Elea, mais Poudlard n'apparaîtra pas tout de suite, il te faudra supporter avant l'entrée en scène de tous les personnages…**  
Dernière-note-oui-promis-c'est-la-dernière** : juste pour remercier tous mes gentils reviewers (j'adore les reviews. Oui, je sais, comme tout le monde !…). Quant à Peter, en fin de compte ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée cette histoire de dragons… faut que je me débrouille pour en faire entrer dans l'histoire… ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, après tout c'est moi l'auteur… :)

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 2 – Sur le Chemin de Traverse.

.

Cassandra était venue réveiller James et Sirius de bon matin et avait été très étonnée de les trouver déjà debout et pratiquement habillés (_pratiquement_, parce que Sirius continuait de chercher sa chaussette droite et James sa baguette magique). L'eau était immédiatement venue à la bouche des deux garçons affamés dès qu'ils avaient descendu les escaliers : le petit déjeuner qu'avait cuisiné Cassandra embaumait toute la maison. Mais ce qui avait réjoui davantage James et Sirius fut de trouver leurs quatre parents attablés, occupés à se régaler des pancakes que la vieille sorcière avait préparés. « On dirait que Dia t'a vraiment adopté ! » s'était exclamé Henry la bouche pleine. La petite chatte était perchée sur l'épaule de James et se frottait contre sa nuque. « C'est plutôt inhabituel. » avait-il ajouté en crachant quelques miettes. Météra lui avait jeté un regard noir. « Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Henry ! » gronda-t-elle. Pour toute réponse, Henry lui adressa un clin d'œil. Si les deux garçons n'en avaient rien montré, ils s'étaient soudain sentis très soulagés de les retrouver chacun en un seul morceau.

« Henry a raison, reprit Esther. D'habitude ce genre de bestiole ne se laisse pas apprivoiser aussi facilement.

– On dit que les Kneazels savent reconnaître l'humain qui leur convient, commenta Cassandra en apportant une carafe pleine de jus d'oranges pressées.

– C'est vrai ! Les Kneazels sont réputés pour être très intelligents, convint Henry avalant sa cinquième tartine.

– Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais il est fort à parier que le Chemin de Traverse sera noir de monde aujourd'hui, il faut se dépêcher de se préparer, s'exclama Météra après avoir jeté un regard à sa montre. Allez hop ! Tout le monde s'habille, on part ! » commanda-t-elle.

James avala d'une gorgée son chocolat chaud et se brûla au passage la langue tandis que Sirius s'étouffait avec une part de tarte. Henry, quant à lui, quitta avec tristesse le café fumant.

« C'est vraiment un crime de laisser se perdre un tel breuvage Météra, quémanda Henry.

– Le crime, c'est moi qui vais le commettre si tu ne te dépêches pas ! »

Cette phrase fut décisive et Henry se pressa de revêtir la cape que lui tendait en souriant Esther.

.

Un peu sali par la suie et les lunettes de travers, James eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver. Selon lui, le procédé de la Poudre Cheminette était, certes pratique, mais améliorable. Météra, par contre, semblait n'avoir aucunement souffert du voyage, au contraire de Henry qui éternuait tout ce qu'il pouvait de suie.

« Je déteste la Poudre Cheminette ! » pesta Sirius en s'essuyant le visage.

Ils étaient six dans l'étroite rue et prenaient beaucoup de place. Des sorciers grincheux les bousculaient en maugréant. Esther qui détestait se faire coudoyer et encore davantage insulter, lançait des jurons à tous ceux qui osaient la regarder de travers. Elle faillit même en venir aux sorts avec une vielle sorcière édentée. Heureusement, Pâris intervint à temps. James savait que c'était plus pour protéger la sorcière – qui était partie sans demander son reste dès qu'elle avait vu Esther tirer sa baguette de sa poche – que sa femme : Esther était une sorcière redoutable.

Pour couper court aux grognements des promeneurs, Météra exerça à nouveau ses talents de commandant et somma à chacun de s'acquitter de ce qu'il avait à faire. Henry annonça alors qu'il devait se procurer certains produits, Météra hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et il disparut dans une ramification particulièrement brumeuse du Chemin de Traverse. Sirius et James suivirent Henry du regard avec envie et poussèrent un soupir : ils n'avaient jamais été autorisés à aller dans ce coin du Chemin de Traverse. Pâris décréta qu'il devait aller à Gringotts et Météra lui adressa également un signe de tête. Esther accompagna son mari, elle avait besoin de changer de l'argent : il fallait qu'elle aille faire quelques courses dans le Londres Moldu. Météra lui demanda de se charger de quelques achats, Esther accepta avec bonne humeur.

James se tourna vers sa mère et d'un regard, il lui demanda quel était leur programme à tous trois.

« La première chose à faire, tant qu'il y a peu de monde, c'est d'aller chez Ollivander. Je dois faire réviser ma baguette. » Elle jeta un regard dégoûté à la baguette de Sirius qui dépassait de sa poche. « Et on va en profiter pour s'occuper des vôtres. » ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace. James et Sirius se regardèrent, ils avaient sur le visage la même expression : celle de l'accablement.

« Jeunes gens ne sous-estimez jamais l'importance d'une baguette ! Elle sera peut-être un jour votre seule alliée, s'exclama Météra avec un ton sévère.

– Impossible ! répondit spontanément James. Je serai toujours là pour Sirius. Donc, il aura toujours au moins _deux_ alliés.

– Pareil pour moi ! » répliqua immédiatement Sirius.

L'expression de Météra perdit immédiatement de sa dureté et son regard s'adoucit. « C'est beau d'être jeunes ! » soupira-t-elle.

.

Météra s'arrêta devant une porte dont la peinture s'écaillait et qui ne donnait pas du tout envie à James de la pousser. Un carillon retentit quand Météra passa le seuil de la boutique.

« Madame Potter ! Je suis toujours heureux de vous accueillir dans ma modeste boutique. » déclara un vieux sorcier dont les yeux pétillaient de joie et de malice dès qu'ils eurent pénétré dans la boutique poussiéreuse. « Oh ! je vois que vous êtes accompagnée ! » Son ton avait perdu quelques décibels d'enthousiasme.

« Et visiblement ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, commenta Sirius dans le creux de l'oreille de James.

James hocha la tête. Il soupçonnait, depuis un certain temps, le vieux sorcier d'avoir un faible pour sa mère. Ce qui d'après lui, dans l'absolu, était à peu près normal. Météra était non seulement très belle, intelligente et amusante (quand elle le voulait, corrigea-t-il) mais également très puissante. Il se dégageait d'elle une aura incroyable que l'on ne trouvait que chez peu de sorciers. De tous ceux qu'il avait côtoyés jusque là, James n'avait ressenti cette impression de puissance qu'auprès d'une seule autre personne : Albus Dumbledore en personne. Mais ça ne donnait pourtant aucun droit à ce vieux sorcier de lorgner sur sa mère, pensa James avec dégoût.

« Bonjour Mr Ollivander ! répondit poliment Météra. Vous vous souvenez de mon fils, James et de mon filleul, Sirius Black ? »

Mr Ollivander ne se tourna même pas vers les deux garçons mais jeta un regard de doux reproche à Météra. « Vous savez pourtant bien que je me souviens de tous mes clients, Mrs Potter. » Il pointa d'abord son doigt noueux sur James : « Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, bois d'acajou, flexible et très bonne pour les métamorphoses. » James hocha la tête de haut en bas : c'était tout à fait ça. Puis d'un mouvement fluide, Mr Ollivander se tourna alors vers Sirius. « Vingt-neuf centimètres et huit millimètres, bois d'érable, rigide et un peu caractérielle, je dois dire. » Sirius acquiesça. « Quant à l'élément magique… » Un sourire fendit son visage ridé alors qu'il prenait un air mystérieux. Puis il se retourna vers Météra l'air de dire "Alors ma p'tite dame, qu'est ce que vous dites de ça ?"

« Vous êtes toujours à la hauteur de votre réputation, Mr Ollivander. » concéda Météra en souriant et Mr Ollivander se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Il prit même un air un peu fat, au goût de James.

« J'aurais besoin que vous vous occupiez de ma baguette, reprit Météra.

– Il y a un problème ? fit Mr. Ollivander d'un air soudain soupçonneux.

– Je la trouve un peu lente, » expliqua Météra qui sortait sa baguette de sa poche.

Mr. Ollivander s'empara de la baguette, un peu brusquement au goût de James, et la caressa de ses doigts noueux avec une grande attention.

« Hmm ! fit-il. Vingt-quatre centimètres et sept millimètres, bois de houx, rigide et puissante, ventricule de dragon… Je m'en souviens très bien. Une de mes meilleures œuvres je dois bien dire, pas très étonnant qu'elle vous ait choisie. »

Météra répondit par un charmant sourire au compliment déguisé et James grimaça : là, ça commençait à faire trop ! Sirius ricanait sous cape.

Mr Ollivander agita un peu la baguette magique et seulement deux ou trois paillettes argentées en émanèrent. Mr Ollivander donna quelques coups sur sa main, comme s'il essayait d'en faire sortir quelque chose, puis se racla la gorge.

« En effet, ça coince quelque part ! Je vais la confier à un de mes apprentis.

– Vous avez des apprentis Mr Ollivander ? C'est nouveau ? s'étonna Météra.

– C'est pour faire plaisir à ma sœur ! grogna Mr Ollivander en levant les bras au ciel. Ce sont mes neveux, mais je dois vous dire que je ne les trouve pas très dégourdis. Mais je suis tellement débordé à chaque rentrée, que pour une fois je n'ai pas refusé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Mrs Potter, votre baguette sera bien traitée.

– Je n'en doute pas, Mr Ollivander. Et j'aimerais également que vous fassiez quelques petites vérifications sur celles des garçons. J'ai dans l'idée qu'ils ne leur apportent pas tout le soin qu'elles devraient recevoir. »

Mr Ollivander lança un regard accusateur à James et Sirius, comme s'il n'y avait pas pour lui pire crime que de ne pas entretenir sa baguette.

« Donnez-les-moi, ça fera un peu de travail facile pour mes deux nigauds de neveux. » grogna-t-il. Les deux garçons tirèrent de leurs poches leurs baguettes et les tendirent au sorcier.

.

Personne ne dit mot jusqu'au retour de Mr Ollivander qui agita fièrement les trois baguettes ce qui leur faisait échapper des paillettes bleues, dorées et argentées.

« Les voilà et en parfait état de marche. Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous devriez entretenir un peu plus soigneusement vos baguettes ! On n'en change pas comme on change de chapeau ! Tant qu'elles sont parfaitement adaptées à votre personnalité, on en prend soin. Est-ce compris ? »

James et Sirius opinèrent du chef et Météra paya pour la révision.

.

« Et maintenant, occupons-nous de vos livres ! déclara Météra. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié votre liste ! »

Sirius et James prétendirent pendant quelques secondes que oui et alors que la moutarde commençait à monter au nez de Météra, James tira malicieusement un bout de papier de sa poche. Météra le fusilla du regard et s'empara de la liste.

« Ce n'est pas vrai qu'ils vous font acheter les livres d'Agrippa Etanneau pour les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? s'exclama Météra après un rapide examen des ouvrages qu'il fallait se procurer. Cette sorcière n'a aucune pédagogie ! Il est vraiment temps que quelqu'un se charge de réécrire une méthode digne de ce nom. Au fait, qui est le nouveau professeur cette année ? »

James haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée ! Ca va être la surprise de la rentrée.

– Et pas la seule ! ajouta Météra pensivement les yeux toujours plongés dans la liste.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda James.

– Mmh ? marmonna-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la question.

– De quelle autre surprise parles-tu ? » répéta James avec entêtement. Cette fois-ci Météra releva la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Telle que je connais ta mère, ce ne sera sûrement pas une bonne nouvelle, » chuchota Sirius dès qu'ils eurent compris que Météra n'en dirait pas davantage.

James partageait bien l'avis de Sirius. Sa mère était bien trop sérieuse pour que ça soit lié à un plaisir quelconque. Non, ça avait probablement attrait aux études. James avait parfois du mal à croire les histoires qu'Esther ou son père racontaient sur leurs aventures de jeunesse.

Pâris avait toujours été sérieux et le serait probablement toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été nommé préfet de Gryffondor puis Préfet-en-Chef, tout comme l'avait été Météra après lui. Pâris Black était plus vieux de quelques années que les trois autres. Henry avait par contre été un Serdaigle assez peu commun, tellement turbulent que l'on avait cru à une erreur et que les professeurs avaient insisté pour que le Choixpeau le réexamine une seconde et même une troisième fois. D'ailleurs, la troisième fois le Choixpeau s'était mis en colère : Henry Potter était un Serdaigle, cela ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute, un point c'était tout. Et lorsqu'il y a cinq ans, les professeurs de Poudlard avaient entendu le Choixpeau envoyé William Potter chez les Serdaigle et vu que le garçon manifestait le même enthousiasme que son oncle, ils n'avaient rien dit, mais juste poussé un long soupir : ça allait être sept longues années pour les Serdaigle. Ils avaient tout de même été soulagés de constater que Will semblait tout de même assez calme (enfin relativement) par rapport à son oncle et surtout par rapport à son cousin. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer si justement la directrice-adjointe Minerva McGonagall, par rapport à James, n'importe qui paraissait calme. Excepté peut être Sirius Black… Celui-là tenait certainement de sa mère qui avait très tôt manifesté une imagination débordante et une vitalité incroyable. Oh oui ! Poudlard se souviendrait longtemps des Potter, de leurs amis et de leur descendance.

.

Sirius adossé contre une bibliothèque ronchonnait de devoir porter tous les livres pendant que James n'avait qu'à les attraper. Seulement James ne faisait pas attention aux grognements de son ami : toute son attention était concentrée sur ce fichu grimoire bien trop haut. « Quelle poisse d'être petit ! » pestait-il, lorsqu'il sentit un coude s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. Il tourna vers Sirius un regard courroucé.

« Ca ne va pas Sirius ? » fit-il en se massant les côtes.

Sirius ne répondit que par un mouvement de tête, désignant un couple qui venait d'entrer dans la boutique et discutait tranquillement.

« Ma parole, ce ne serait pas Lily-la-Tigresse et le Tyran ? s'exclama James qui en avait oublié le coup de coude.

– Ca m'en a tout l'air ! » Dans le ton de Sirius perçait le même étonnement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font _ensemble_ ces deux là ? » s'exclama James interloqué.

A ce moment exact, le garçon surnommé le Tyran se pencha vers sa compagne et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. James et Sirius grimacèrent en même temps.

« Je pense que ça répond à ta question, pointa Sirius.

– Eurk ! Il y a vraiment des trucs qu'on ne devrait pas voir de si bon matin ! répliqua James en tendant les livres à Sirius qui ploya sous cet ajout de poids.

– Je ne me serais jamais douté que ces deux là roucoulaient ensemble. » Sirius s'interrompit un instant, puis reprit : « D'ailleurs, je n'imaginais même pas que ces deux là puissent _roucouler _!

– Bah ! C'est normal, les deux dictateurs de l'ordre se sont trouvés ! » commenta philosophiquement James alors qu'il s'emparait de quelques livres pour alléger Sirius. Il s'arrêta et fit une grimace. Sirius lui lança un regard interrogateur. « T'imagines la vie qu'ils feront vivre à leur future progéniture ? » explicita James. L'expression de Sirius imita celle de James.

« Viens ! Allons les voir ! » s'exclama James après quelques secondes de ricanement. Sirius ne semblait pas ravi par l'idée mais il surprit le regard de James et sourit. James n'y allait pas pour leur distribuer fleurs et félicitations.

.

« Philip Parry ! Lily Evans ! Quelle surprise de vous voir… _ensemble_ ! » lança joyeusement James alors qu'il allait à la rencontre du couple. Philip Parry sursauta puis regarda effaré alternativement Sirius et James qui souriaient l'air goguenard. Lily Evans garda tout son calme.

« Black ! Potter ! Quelle surprise de vous voir… _ici_ ! » répliqua-t-elle froidement.

L'air goguenard disparut immédiatement. Il y eut un silence mortel entre les quatre adolescents qui ne fut interrompu que par l'arrivée de Météra.

« James ! Sirius ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, je vous le rappelle. » Elle sembla soudain remarquer la présence du jeune couple car elle prit un air mortifié : selon son propre code de valeurs, elle venait d'être particulièrement impolie. « Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis, James ? demanda Météra pour se rattraper.

– Je te présente Philip Parry, le gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor et sa petite amie Lily Evans, probablement nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor… Si je suppose bien, Evans, » ajouta James en se tournant vers Lily Evans. Elle lui adressa un regard glacé.

« Tu supposes bien ! » Puis, Lily Evans se tourna vers Météra et son expression se fit instantanément plus aimable. « Enchantée madame, dit-elle sur un ton extrêmement courtois.

– Enchantée, je suis Météra Potter, la mère de James.

– Tout le monde sait qui tu es, Maman ! » répliqua avec agacement James. Il voulait abréger au plus tôt cet entretien maintenant.

Météra jeta un regard rapide à son fils puis se tourna à nouveau vers les deux jeunes gens. « Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation à tous deux et de bonnes fins de vacances.

– Merci madame. » Une certaine admiration perçait dans la voix de Lily Evans. Philip Parry, quant à lui, ne souffla mot, il semblait ne pouvoir arracher son regard du visage de Météra, à ce stade là ce n'était plus de l'admiration mais de l'adoration. Il fallut que Lily Evans lui donne un coup dans les côtes pour qu'il semble retrouver l'usage de la parole et parvienne à bredouiller quelques mots.

.

« Oh mon dieu ! Le couple le plus ennuyeux de la planète vient d'être créé ! s'écria Sirius alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

– Ils ont l'air charmant, rétorqua Météra.

– Pour toi maman, toute personne ennuyeuse à mourir a l'air charmant. Parfois, je me demande bien comment tu as pu épouser Papa et avoir Esther pour meilleure amie, » ironisa James alors qu'il essayait de ne pas ployer sous le poids des livres qu'il portait.

Météra éclata de rire. « Ca mes chéris, je vous l'expliquerai plus tard. Quand vous serez plus grands. »

James ne connaissait pas de réponse plus énervante que celle là. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir entendue toute sa vie.

.

James, Sirius et Météra retrouvèrent Henry attablé à la terrasse du Chaudron Baveur, bien évidemment devant une monstrueuse omelette aux champignons et une montagne de frites. Il ne les vit pas immédiatement arriver, bien trop absorbé dans la lecture d'un de ses énormes livres qui vous donnent immédiatement envie dormir. James et Sirius commandèrent un verre de jus de citrouille, du poulet et des frites et Météra se contenta d'une salade. Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Pâris et enfin par Esther qui était submergée de paquets.

« Dis-moi Météra, si par un malheureux petit coup de baguette, totalement involontaire, j'ai mis une Moldue dans une situation embarrassante – qu'elle avait bien méritée, entre parenthèses –, le Ministère de la Magie ne dira rien ? » Alors que Météra fronçait les sourcils, Esther reprit : « C'était vraiment une sale bonne femme, très moche et très vulgaire qui ne serait jamais entrée dans ce merveilleux petit haut ! » Et elle extirpa d'un de ses sacs un vêtement Moldu gris. Météra perdit immédiatement son air sérieux et s'empara, sous l'œil amusé de l'assistance, du susdit vêtement.

« Il est magnifique ! s'exclama-t-elle admirative. Tu me le prêterais ?

– Bien évidemment !

– C'était involontaire dis-tu ?

– Totalement !

– Tu n'as rien à craindre, dans ce cas ! »

James leva les yeux au ciel en tendant un morceau de viande à Dia qui pour l'occasion avait quitté sa place préférée : la capuche de James.

« Henry ? » Henry s'arracha de sa conversation avec Pâris. « Les garçons ont besoin de nouvelles robes, tu ne voudrais pas les accompagner ? » demanda d'un air angélique Météra – peut-être un peu trop angélique d'ailleurs.

« Mais ? objecta Henry avant de lancer un regard interdit à la montagne de vêtements qui jonchaient maintenant la table du restaurant. Et tout ce qu'Esther a acheté ? Je croyais qu'il y en avait pour les garçons.

– Des vêtements moldus, certes, mais pas de robes ! On ne fait pas ce genre de modèle dans le Londres Moldu, se moqua Esther.

– Oh ! Et arrête de discuter ! s'exclama Météra en prenant une voix faussement autoritaire. Je m'occupe de toute la papeterie, Esther des éprouvettes et compagnie – Et n'oublie pas de nouveaux gants – , quant à Pâris… » Elle se tut un instant et se tourna vers son ami qui assistait en souriant à la répartition des tâches. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais au fait Pâris ? »

Pâris sembla chercher un instant le mot juste puis sourit malicieusement. « Je supervise. »

« Oh ! oui ! fit avec emphase Météra. Quant à Pâris il supervise ! reprit-elle à l'adresse de son mari. Donc tu vois : il n'y a plus que toi pour t'occuper des robes. » Et de nouveau elle sourit tel un ange, alors que tout le monde se mordaient les joues pour ne pas rire.

Henry fronça les sourcils, puis il se tourna vers les garçons. « Vous étiez obligés de grandir autant pendant les vacances, vous deux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement irrité à James et Sirius.

– Je ne voudrais pas dire, intervint Esther. Mais il était quand même temps que ton fils grandisse, Henry ! »

Henry jeta un regard exagérément courroucé à Esther. « Viens fils ! Toi aussi, filleul ! Laissons cette sorcière à ses remarques perfides ! » Et théâtralement, il entraîna les deux adolescents hilares.

.

S'occuper des tenues de Poudlard ne fut pas une mince affaire ! Le monde était tel qu'il y avait une queue pour entrer dans le magasin. « Ah ! je la retiens ta mère ! » grogna pour la quarante-septième fois Henry, alors qu'ils entraient enfin dans la boutique.

Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, ils sortirent chargés de paquets et en nage du magasin alors qu'en temps normal pas plus de cinq minutes étaient suffisantes.

.

Sur le pas de la porte du magasin, James, Sirius et Henry scrutaient la foule dans le fol espoir de retrouver Météra, Esther ou Pâris. Seulement la foule chamarrée de sorciers était si dense que distinguer un visage précis, déceler une silhouette particulière paraissait presque une tâche impossible. James fit quelques pas en avant, quand son attention fut attirée par un cri venant de la gauche. Il tourna la tête, intrigué. La foule s'était figée et semblait étrangement ne plus vouloir bouger, comme si elle attendait un signal. James se mit sur la pointe des pieds, leva la tête à en attraper un torticolis, cherchant à voir par-dessus tous ces chapeaux pointus. Mais il ne pouvait rien distinguer. Quel drame d'être petit ! Et puis, il y eut deux éclairs dans le ciel, d'abord un rouge puis un vert. Immédiatement, suivirent des hurlements de douleur, de terreur, et une immense clameur s'éleva de la foule. Et l'hystérie s'empara de l'assistance.

James fut rejeté en arrière et se cogna violemment contre un mur. Le choc l'assomma à moitié. Lorsque ses idées redevinrent claires, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et d'horreur : c'était la débâcle. On hurlait, poussait, donnait des coups de coude, piétinait sans la moindre attention pour celui que l'on renversait. James s'agrippa à la poignée d'une porte pour ne pas être emporté pas le flux violent de sorciers. Il vit une petite sorcière pleurer charriée par le flot frénétique de la foule. Il ne put rien faire pour la secourir.

James sentait la panique le gagner, lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras et le tira sur le côté. D'abord affolé, il tourna la tête et reconnut Esther qui les entraînait, lui et Sirius, loin de la cohue. Même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, Esther avait une poigne de fer et resserrait un peu plus ses doigts sur le bras de James au fur et à mesure qu'elle remontait le Chemin de Traverse à contre-courant. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint une ruelle adjacente étrangement tranquille. Esther lâcha le bras des garçons et scruta du regard les sorciers devenus comme fous qui passaient devant elle sans la remarquer.

« Où sont les autres ? » demanda James en se massant le bras. Esther ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle avait le regard fixé sur un point dans le ciel.

« Ils sont allés voir s'ils pouvaient être utiles, mais ça m'étonnerait bien qu'ils puissent faire quelque chose. » Et puis avec une voix grave, elle ajouta : « Il est déjà trop tard… Il est toujours trop tard.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien vu, » demanda Sirius en se rapprochant de sa mère. Mais Esther tendit le bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer davantage et recula elle-même. Elle craignait qu'ils ne se fassent happer par la foule.

Esther posa sur les deux garçons un regard fixe, comme si elle cherchait à savoir s'ils étaient assez grands pour comprendre. « Des sorciers se sont battus.

– Quoi ? Ici ? Au milieu de tous ces gens ? hurla Sirius, choqué.

– Est-ce que… ? » Mais James n'osa pas terminer sa question. Le visage d'Esther s'était soudain fait infiniment triste et elle tourna à nouveau son regard vers le ciel.

Et James la vit enfin pour la première fois de sa vie.

Sur le ciel bleu se détachait très nettement un immense crâne vert qui tirait une langue de la forme d'un serpent. La marque de Voldemort. Quelqu'un était mort. James, malgré toute sa bravoure, à cet instant, se mit à trembler de peur.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Esther reprit. « Nous allons rentrer !

– Mais, et les autres ? s'exclama James.

– Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seul, répliqua Esther sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Venez maintenant ! »

Esther s'enfonça dans la petite ruelle rapidement, James et Sirius durent accélérer le pas pour la suivre. Ils débouchèrent dans une rue où il faisait nuit.

« Où somme-nous ? demanda Sirius qui tournait la tête en tout sens, totalement désorienté.

– Le Passage Voilé. »

Ni James, ni Sirius n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds. James s'était toujours imaginé qu'il n'y avait que le Chemin de Traverse et l'Allée des Embrumes. Mais il commençait à comprendre que le Monde de la Magie était bien plus vaste qu'il ne l'avait d'abord cru.

.

Ils croisèrent d'étranges personnes, vêtues de tenues comme jamais James n'en avait vues de sa vie. Et puis soudain tout ce qui les entourait, se mêla indistinctement, comme s'ils avaient accéléré leur allure. Les devantures des boutiques passèrent de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à ce que James ne puisse plus distinguer où une s'achevait et où l'autre commençait. Les passants n'étaient plus que des raies de couleurs continues. Les bruits se fondaient les uns dans les autres pour ne plus être qu'un brouhaha lointain. Les couleurs se mêlaient les unes aux les autres, les objets n'avaient plus la moindre forme. James ne connaissait ce phénomène que trop bien : c'était ce qui se passait lorsqu'il prenait de plus en plus de vitesse sur son balai. Or là, ils _marchaient_. Il ne pouvait y avoir que de la magie derrière ce phénomène. James songea qu'Esther avait invoqué un sort d'accélération qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui était en tout cas bien pratique.

Toutefois, Esther dû ralentir un instant pour chercher son chemin et James eut alors le temps de voir derrière une vitrine d'étranges pierres bleues qui brillaient comme de petites étoiles et d'immenses épées dont les lames semblaient être faites d'ombre. Mais ça ne dura que quelques secondes, Esther raffermit sa poigne sur le bras de James et les entraîna, lui et Sirius, à nouveau dans sa marche vertigineuse.

Esther s'arrêta enfin devant un Âtre Public. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle alluma un immense feu. Puis elle sortit de sa poche un petit sachet qu'elle ouvrit et tendit à James.

« On rentre ! Prends de la Poudre Cheminette ! »

Il ne vint même pas à l'esprit de James de discuter les paroles de la sorcière. Il saisit une petite poignée de poudre et la lança dans le feu en criant distinctement : « Le Havre ». C'était là le nom de la maison où vivaient James et ses parents. James songea qu'elle n'avait jamais aussi bien portée son nom.

.

Cassandra les accueillit tous les trois comme des miraculés. Elle les examina sous toutes les coutures avec une attention accrue.

« Ils n'ont rien ! » fit Esther alors que la vieille sorcière tournait pour la troisième fois autour des deux garçons qui n'osaient pas bouger. Cassandra se releva et scruta le visage d'Esther avec intensité. « Et les autres non plus ! compléta Esther avec patience. Cessez de vous inquiétez, Cassandra. »

Cassandra fit un signe de la tête puis se tourna vers James et Sirius.

« Tous deux, au bain ! » leur cria-t-elle comme s'ils n'avaient plus que six ans. Pourtant aucun des deux ne protesta et ils montèrent en silence les escaliers.

.

James s'amusait à dessiner des figures dans la purée à l'aide de sa fourchette, alors que Sirius gardait les yeux fixés sur une miette de pain comme s'il essayait de pratiquer un sort de lévitation sans baguette magique. Cassandra, à coups de sorts, rangeait la cuisine. Esther s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque et ne l'avait plus quittée depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés. Ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de ce que faisaient Météra, Henry et Pâris. Cassandra allait vérifier toutes les cinq minutes le perchoir à hiboux. Mais aucune lettre n'arrivait. James ne pouvait déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

« Et bien alors, vous n'avez pas faim ? s'inquiéta Cassandra qui contemplait leurs assiettes à moitié pleines.

– Cassandra, qu'est ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé sur le Chemin de Traverse ? » demanda James avec fermeté.

Le visage de la vieille sorcière se ferma et son regard s'obscurcit. « Vous y étiez, vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé.

– Pas vraiment en fait, continua Sirius qui se désintéressait enfin de sa miette de pain. Il y avait beaucoup trop de bousculade. Et puis Maman est arrivée très vite et nous a entraînés loin du Chemin de Traverse.

– Elle a bien fait, » répliqua Cassandra. Elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains. Elle semblait à l'instant bien plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était et cette image serra le cœur de James.

James aimait beaucoup la vieille sorcière, elle s'était toujours occupée de lui et il la considérait véritablement comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui jouer quelques vilains tours mais jamais méchamment, comme il disait pour s'excuser. Cassandra avait tendance à tout exagérer et voir des catastrophes partout et cela exaspérait James au plus haut point. Météra lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que Cassandra possédait un pouvoir très spécifique, on appelait ça le Troisième Œil. C'était un talent assez désagréable aux deux yeux de James car, d'après ce qu'il savait, il consistait à prévoir toutes les catastrophes à venir. Mais le problème avec ce genre de "don" était que les sorciers finissaient par confondre leurs visions et leurs propres craintes et la plupart devenait paranoïaque. James, comme ses parents, avait fini par ne plus faire très attention aux propos alarmistes et à aux mines catastrophées de Cassandra.

Comme ni James, ni Sirius ne voulaient prolonger leur repas, Cassandra leur ordonna de monter préparer leurs valises et de ranger la chambre. En silence, les deux garçons, sous l'œil superviseur de la vieille sorcière, mirent leurs affaires nouvellement achetées dans deux malles que d'un coup de baguette magique Cassandra ferma.

.

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés à plat ventre sur le lit de James et regardaient par la fenêtre Mrs Winter, la détestable voisine Moldue des Potter, se tordre le cou pour mieux espionner ce qui se passait dans la propriété. Elle avait un étrange objet dans la main qu'elle appliquait contre son visage et dans lequel elle semblait parler, en tout cas de loin, les garçons voyaient qu'elle bougeait les lèvres.

« Je t'assure, Sirius, c'est un téléphone, » répéta James pour la quatrième fois.

Sirius fit la moue. « Celui que j'ai vu n'était pas comme ça, argumenta-t-il. Il était rouge, son fil n'était pas tordu et puis il était plus carré.

– Il en existe plusieurs modèles, répliqua James. Will m'en a montré plusieurs dans un magazine moldu. »

Sirius grimaça : les magazines moldus étaient d'un ennui mortel selon lui. James se leva et se dirigea vers l'appareil moldu que son oncle Firmin lui avait apporté : un tourne-disque. James avait finalement compris comment les galettes plates et noires moldues produisaient de la musique. Il avait cru un instant que son oncle avait ensorcelé l'appareil, mais Thomas lui avait fait toute une explication sur les microsillons et l'amplification sonore (à laquelle James n'avait pas tout compris mais n'en avait rien laissé paraître). James appréciait le cadeau de son oncle un peu plus à chaque disque (mot d'une banalité navrante, mais qui au moins avait l'avantage d'être plus court que "galettes plates et noires moldues"). Les Moldus avaient au moins le mérite de posséder une musique vaste et variée.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle raconte, fit Sirius alors que James revenait s'étendre sur le lit.

– C'est facile à savoir ! » James attrapa la baguette qui était posée sur sa table de nuit. « _Sonorus_ jardin ! » dit-il distinctement.

James ne venait pas à proprement parler de briser une des règles de Poudlard qui interdisaient aux élèves de premier cycle de pratiquer la magie hors de l'enceinte de l'école, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un 'charme de commodité' qui avait été installé sur la maison.

« Je vous assure ma chère, fit la voix rapportée magiquement de Mrs Winter. Il se passe d'étranges choses dans cette maison. Des gens entrent et n'en ressortent pas ! Il y a sans cesse des explosions et ils font des feux par une chaleur aussi étouffante…. Je suis bien de votre avis, il y a quelques siècles, on aurait réclamé qu'ils soient tous brûlés sur la place publique… Et elle, avec ses airs de grande dame, elle a un regard qui me fait peur… C'est comme je vous le dis, je n'ose jamais la regarder dans les yeux, des fois qu'elle voudrait m'hypnotiser et m'obliger à faire des _choses_. »

James ne savait s'il devait rire ou bien se mettre en colère. Question que Sirius ne se posait pas car ce dernier était en train de se tordre de rire sur le lit. Lorsque soudain, ils entendirent le bruit caractéristique d'une explosion dans la cheminée : quelqu'un arrivait ! Aussitôt les garçons sautèrent sur leurs pieds et se précipitèrent hors de la chambre. James reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa mère et en identifia une autre qu'il savait avec certitude n'être ni celle de son père, ni de son parrain. Sirius le regarda avec un air interrogateur. Tous deux connaissaient cette voix mais n'arrivaient pas à déterminer à qui elle appartenait. Ils se penchèrent prudemment par-dessus la rampe et virent un sorcier rondouillard passer aux côtés de Météra. James écarquilla les yeux et tourna un visage stupéfait vers Sirius. Sirius se demandait la même chose : que faisait Erwan Empla ici ?

Erwan Empla était le ministre de la Défense Magique de Grande Bretagne et par conséquent le supérieur hiérarchique de Météra (et donc de Pâris). James savait que sa mère lui portait un grand respect : elle n'avait jamais eu à son sujet aucune parole irrespectueuse – quant à Pâris, il aurait préféré se faire arracher la langue que de manquer de respect envers un de ses supérieurs. James appréciait beaucoup Erwan Empla, c'était un homme décidé mais chaleureux qui aimait bien rire. Erwan Empla avait un fils, Luke, qui avait juste un an de moins que James. Quand ils étaient petits, les deux garçons avaient souvent joué ensemble. Luke était également à Poudlard, dans la Maison de Poufsouffle. Les deux garçons étaient restés en très bons termes. Emily Empla, la femme du ministre, était une personne très douce et très belle. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique mais faisait les meilleurs _brownies_ que James n'ait jamais mangés de sa vie.

.

Météra et Erwan Empla entrèrent dans le bureau de Henry. La pièce bénéficiait d'une protection magique si bien que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui s'y passait une fois la porte close… du moins, d'une manière magique.

Sans un mot, sans un regard non plus, les deux garçons savaient parfaitement ce qu'il leur restait à faire. Ils descendirent sur la pointe des pieds les escaliers et, en silence, appliquèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte.

« Erwan, disait Météra sur un ton qu'elle voulait rassurant, il n'y a peut-être pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Des sorciers obtus il y en a toujours eu et… »

Mais James n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase, Cassandra venait de le saisir par l'oreille – celle qui n'était pas écrasée contre le panneau de bois – et l'obligeait à se mettre debout.

« Dites donc vous deux (car elle tenait également Sirius par l'oreille), où est-ce que vous avez appris à écouter aux portes comme ça ? Filez de là tout de suite avant que je ne dise à Mrs Potter dans quelle position inconfortable je viens de vous surprendre. »

James se sentit aussi honteux que le jour où Cassandra les avait surpris, Sirius et lui, en train d'espionner les filles près de la rivière. Les deux garçons filèrent sans demander leur reste. Ils se réfugièrent dans la chambre de James et attendirent que Cassandra ait rejoint la cuisine. Ils n'avaient pas abandonné pour autant l'idée d'écouter cette conversation qui semblait si intéressante puisque, justement, ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'écouter.

Il y avait un défaut dans l'insonorisation du bureau de Henry, le conduit de la cheminée était le même que celle de la bibliothèque à l'étage. Une fois qu'ils furent certains qu'ils ne seraient plus dérangés, James et Sirius se précipitèrent dans la petite bibliothèque et s'y enfermèrent. Ils mirent leurs têtes dans l'âtre de la cheminée et se concentrèrent pour ne perdre aucun mot de la discussion. Mais ils n'entendirent rien. Un instant, James crut que son père avait découvert le défaut de son bureau et avait, d'un tour de magie, arrangé le problème lorsque soudain il entendit un gros sanglot. Erwan Empla pleurait ! James ne sut pas s'il était davantage choqué ou étonné.

« Erwan, si ce que vous me dites est vrai, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : fuyez ! Fuyez et cachez-vous, vous et votre famille. »

James faillit se trahir en poussant un cri de surprise. Sirius lui lança un regard furieux. Mais James ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles : sa mère, Météra Potter, capitaine de la Brigade Spéciale attachée au ministère de la Défense de la magie de Grande-Bretagne, conseillait la fuite.

« Je ne peux pas me le permettre, Météra, vous vous en doutez bien, reprit Erwan Empla. Mais je vais éloigner Emily. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Heureusement, Luke sera bientôt à Poudlard. Mais j'ai tellement peur pour Emily, Météra. C'est atroce. J'ai peur que chaque matin soit le dernier.

– Et le Premier Ministre qui ne fait rien ! s'énerva Météra.

– Que voulez-vous qu'il fasse ? Le Conseil bascule peu à peu entre _ses_ mains, » répliqua avec amertume Erwan Empla.

Sirius et James se regardèrent atterrés. Ils n'osaient entrevoir la vérité qui se dissimulait derrière les paroles du ministre de la Défense. Le Conseil, un des organes décisionnels les plus importants dans le milieu de la magie, serait déjà tombé entre les mains de Voldemort (et de ses Mangemorts) ? Car il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui. La marque dans le ciel et la peur qu'éprouvait Erwan Empla pour sa famille ne pouvaient être que le fait du Mage Noir.

« Le nombre d'opposants diminue chaque jour, à chaque attaque, continua Erwan Empla. Bientôt, on ne pourra plus compter que sur Albus !

– J'ai entendu dire qu'Albus cherchait à renforcer la Magie là-bas, dit Météra.

– En effet ! Mais le Ministère refuse de lui accorder les crédits suffisants ! » Le ton du ministre était maintenant désabusé. « Il estime que Poudlard est loin d'être une priorité ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Nos enfants, pas une priorité ? Je l'aurais étranglé ! » La voix du ministre était pleine de haine.

« Quel ramassis de… » L'insulte qui suivit choqua profondément James. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa mère insulter le Ministère.

James commençait à soupçonner que la situation était encore bien plus grave qu'il ne l'avait initialement estimée. A cette idée, il sentit son estomac se contracter. Pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé ? Était-ce possible ? Il jeta un regard à Sirius, le garçon semblait être pris de nausées. James perçut alors que ça s'agitait en bas : Erwan Empla allait probablement partir. Et en effet, il l'entendit remercier Météra et dire qu'il était tard, qu'il fallait qu'il rentre. Puis il y eut une explosion et de la suie remonta jusque dans la cheminée de la bibliothèque et James s'écrasa les mains sur la bouche pour éviter d'éternuer et de se trahir. (Fichue Poudre Cheminette !) James et Sirius attendirent que Météra ait quitté le bureau pour s'échapper en silence de la bibliothèque. Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Cassandra qui les regarda tour à tour d'un air soupçonneux.

« Euh… on cherchait le livre moldu sur les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde… » balbutia James comme excuse.

Ils n'attendirent pas de voir la réaction de Cassandra, préférant s'éloigner à toute vitesse de la vieille sorcière soupçonneuse (et à juste titre).

.

Ils étaient tous dans le salon, chacun plongé dans la lecture d'un livre, lorsque Pâris et Henry revinrent enfin. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air très grave et fatigué. Cassandra se précipita vers eux pour les débarrasser de leurs capes et leur proposer de leur apporter quelque chose. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne répondirent. Esther s'était levée, Pâris la prit dans ses bras et la serra tendrement. Henry s'assit à côté de Météra et la sorcière posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle appuyait sa tête contre celle de son mari. James se sentait très mal à l'aise, il n'avait jamais vu les quatre adultes aussi démonstratifs. Habituellement, lorsqu'ils se laissaient aller à quelques marques de tendresse, Sirius et lui avaient coutume de les taquiner. Mais à ce moment précis, aucun des deux adolescents ne se sentit de faire la moindre remarque. Pendant plusieurs minutes, personne ne bougea ou ne parla.

« Alors les garçons ? Vos affaires sont prêtes ? » demanda Henry qui visiblement cherchait à redonner une atmosphère plus détendue à l'assemblée.

James fit signe que oui de la tête et reporta toute son attention sur Dia qui venait de gagner son cou et ronronnait. Il la caressa du bout des doigts.

Sirius tendit la main pour saisir l'exemplaire de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ que Pâris avait rapporté et laissé tomber sur la table basse. Esther fut plus prompte que lui et plaqua la main sur le journal et planta son regard dans celui de son fils. Sirius ne baissa pas les yeux. James regardait alternativement le fils et la mère, aucun ne semblait vouloir céder à la volonté de l'autre. Pâris s'approcha et posa sa main sur celle de sa femme et secoua la tête.

« Ils ont le droit de savoir Esther. On ne doit pas leur cacher ce genre de chose. » fit-il d'une voix douce. Esther lui adressa un regard suppliant, puis baissa la tête et retira sa main. Sirius saisit le journal et fit un signe de la tête à James. Les deux garçons se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Sans un mot, ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre de James. Sirius s'assit sur le bureau de James et d'une voix monocorde lut l'article en première page qui titrait _Drame sur le Chemin de Traverse_.

.

_'Non, cette fois-ci, le Ministère ne pourra rien nier. Il ne pourra pas tenter de nous faire passer la tragédie qui s'est déroulée aujourd'hui sur le Chemin de Traverse pour un simple accident ménager. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des témoins, des centaines de témoins.'_

_'Cet après-midi, à 15h48, une troupe de Mangemorts a fait son apparition sur le Chemin de Taverse et s'est attaquée aux badauds venus profiter de la belle journée ou terminer les achats pour la rentrée de leurs enfants. Il nous faut malheureusement déplorer la perte de quatorze sorciers, dont trois enfants. La barbarie de ces sorciers n'a pas de limite, à l'heure où je vous écris deux sorciers n'ont toujours pas été identifiés avec certitude.'_

_'Face à ce carnage, la foule a été prise de panique et la situation aurait pu bien vite dégénérer et se transformer en une hécatombe s'il n'y avait pas eu l'intervention providentielle du capitaine de la Brigade Spéciale, Météra Potter, et de son lieutenant, Pâris Black. Les deux sorciers-guerriers ont réussi à contrer l'attaque des Mangemorts qui ont pris la fuite. Les premiers soins que le Médicomage Henry Potter a immédiatement donnés ont permis de sauver la vie de nombreux sorciers qui avaient été blessés dans l'attaque ou dans la panique.'_

_'Seulement, il s'est avéré que cette intervention était parfaitement impromptue. Si ces trois courageux sorciers n'avaient pas été là par le plus grand des hasards, on n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu advenir. Or nos vies ne doivent pas reposer entre les mains du hasard ! Que fait le Ministère pour garantir notre sécurité face à la menace grandissante et indéniable que représente les Mangemorts et leur leader, le mage noir dont personne n'ose dire à voix haute le nom ?_'

.

L'article continuait en une diatribe contre le Ministère.

Sirius resta un instant silencieux. On entendait seulement le bruit des pages qu'il tournait. Il lisait quelques extraits à James qui lui semblaient significatifs ou importants. Il y avait tout un dossier avec des interviews, des analyses, un rappel des derniers événements, des hypothèses et des supputations. Et dans un encadré, il y avait une liste de noms, ceux des victimes. Sirius devint soudain très pâle alors qu'il énumérait les noms des défunts. James sentit la panique le gagner.

« Quoi ?

– Amberson…, annonça Sirius d'une voix blanche.

– Lynn Amberson ? demanda James avec une voix tremblante.

– Son père et son frère. Tous les deux… » répondit Sirius qui soudain semblait être sur le point de défaillir. Si James n'avait pas déjà été assis, il se serait probablement écroulé sur le sol. Constantin et son père étaient morts. Sirius quitta précipitamment la chambre et James l'entendit vomir dans la salle de bain.

Lynn Amberson était une camarade de James. Elle était à Gryffondor et entrait également en cinquième année. C'était une jeune fille avec de grands yeux rieurs et le nez plein de taches de rousseur. Elle n'était pas très grande et s'effrayait d'un rien. Sa profonde aversion pour les bouts d'animaux et autres éléments gluants et répugnants avait fait d'elle la cible préférée de Fennigor Pointcassé, le professeur de potions. Elle et sa meilleure amie, Névée Wight une grande fille à la peau noire, étaient toujours les premières à rire des blagues et pitreries de James et ses trois amis et, parfois même, elles les aidaient à en préparer ou leur fournissaient des alibis pour leur éviter des punitions.

Une vérité atroce frappa soudain James : Lynn ne rirait plus pendant un bout de temps.

Constantin Amberson était le frère jumeau de Lynn, il avait cependant été envoyé par le Choixpeau dans la Maison de Serdaigle. James le connaissait très bien, il était… non, _avait été_… le meilleur ami de Will. La pensée de Will faillit rendre malade James. Dans quel état était son cousin ? Savait-il ?

Il voulut se lever mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il essaya une deuxième fois et parvint à trouver son équilibre. Quand il atteignit le couloir, il découvrit Sirius adossé au mur, le regard dans le vague, les joues trempées par les larmes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que James remarqua que lui aussi pleurait et, à nouveau, ses genoux ployèrent.

.

**Fin du deuxième chapitre**

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, les Maraudeurs seront au complet et on découvrira quelques nouveaux personnages (oui, encore !). Rendez-vous sur le Quai 8 ½…

MAJ : 10/04/11


	3. chapitre 3

**Disclaimer** : oui, oui, ce n'est pas à moi, je le sais, tout le monde le sait. Aucun droit… bla-bla… pas de sous… bla-bla…  
**Avertissement** : G. (pour ce chapitre en tout cas c'est certain)  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre premiers tomes. Toujours et encore.

**Résumé général** : On est, pour le moment, en 1975 et les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages commencent à faire leur apparition…  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James Potter et Sirius Black sont allés avec leurs parents faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la rentrée. Tout se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce qu'une troupe de Mangemorts attaque la foule. Parmi les victimes, Constantin un ami de James.  
**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :  
- Henry et Météra Potter : parents de James  
- Edward et Igma Potter : oncle et tante de James.  
- Thomas et Will Potter : cousins de James (respectivement, 19 et 15 ans)  
- Eliott Potter : grand-père paternel de James  
- Pâris et Esther Black : parents de Sirius  
- Lynn et Constantin Amberson : amis de James, Sirius et Will (15 ans)  
- Névée Wight : amie de Lynn (15 ans)  
- Philip Parry : petit ami de Lily (17 ans)  
- 'Le Havre' est le nom de la maison des Potter

Je suis consciente que je mets en scène beaucoup de personnages originaux, j'espère que vous n'allez pas faire une overdose et surtout qu'ils vous plaisent (à part quelques-uns uns, j'ai fini par m'attacher à eux :)

**Note** : ohlala, encore un long chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est le dernier de la partie qu'on pourrait appeler 'intro de l'univers des Maraudeurs' le prochain sera radicalement différent.  
**Dernière-note-oui-promis-c'est-la-dernière** : merci aux reviewers, comme toujours c'est un réel plaisir de se sentir soutenue et de lire vos petits mots ! ;)

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 3 – Du Havre à Poudlard

.

James se réveilla en sursaut. Les yeux exorbités et le souffle court, il parcourut du regard sa chambre. Lorsqu'il fut persuadé qu'il venait de faire un mauvais rêve, il se rasséréna et se laissa retomber dans son lit. En tendant l'oreille, il entendit les bruits familiers qui s'élevaient du rez-de-chaussée : la voix grave de son père, les assiettes qui s'entrechoquent, les chaises que l'on traîne. C'était le quotidien dans sa plus grande banalité et sa plus rassurante tranquillité. James se tordit un peu le cou pour jeter un coup d'œil sur son réveil : il sonnerait dans sept minutes. Sur le lit d'appoint, Sirius se retourna et marmonna quelques mots incompréhensibles. James sourit. Très souvent, Remus et lui s'amusaient à faire croire au bavard endormi qu'il révélait quelques secrets pendant son sommeil. Sirius affectait de ne pas s'en soucier, clamant qu'il n'avait rien à cacher, mais Remus et James voyaient bien leur ami devenir aussi blanc qu'un linge.

James attrapa son oreiller et le lança de toutes ses forces. L'oreiller traversa toute la pièce pour finir son vol en pleine tête du dormeur. Sirius bondit de son lit en hurlant : « La maison s'effondre ! ». Il se calma aussitôt qu'il découvrit James plié en quatre de rire sur son lit. Sirius prit une expression dangereuse et sans prévenir sauta sur son agresseur. En l'espace de quelques secondes, James se retrouva la face écrasée contre le matelas et un Sirius ravi sur le dos.

« Ca fait deux à zéro pour moi, Potter. »

La réponse de James fut étouffée dans la literie et cela valut mieux pour lui car ce fut ce moment que choisit Cassandra pour entrer (elle était très tatillonne sur le vocabulaire que l'on pouvait ou non employer).

Lorsque les deux garçons descendirent les escaliers, ils furent très étonnés (et très déçus) de sentir une odeur infecte de brûlé au lieu de celle délicieuse du pain grillé et du chocolat fumant.

« C'est moi qui ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! » déclara avec fierté Météra dès que les deux garçons se furent attablés. James jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le reste de l'assemblée et il constata leurs mines dépitées. Henry regardait avec tristesse le pain calciné et les pancakes aux formes peu avenantes.

« Ca se sent…, déclara Sirius qui fronçait le nez en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté au bacon et aux œufs brouillés.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, mon garçon ? demanda avec suspicion Météra la spatule en l'air.

– Rienrienrien ! » s'écria Sirius qui tentait de donner discrètement son bacon à Dia sous la table. Mais même la petite chatte ne semblait pas convaincue par la cuisine de Météra.

Météra haussa un sourcil puis retourna toute son attention vers une nouvelle fournée de _pancakes_. James en profita pour s'adresser aux adultes.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi personne n'a empêché ce désastre ? marmonna-t-il.

– Elle avait l'air tellement enthousiaste, » plaida Henry.

Météra était une calamité culinaire. Elle ne savait strictement rien faire, même James s'y entendait mieux en cuisine. Elle avait un don incroyable pour rater même la recette la plus facile. Le pire était qu'elle l'ignorait. Météra, au contraire de son mari, avait très peu d'appétit et ne mangeait que deux repas dans la journée et le simple fait de cuisiner la nourrissait suffisamment selon elle. Et le pire du pire était qu'elle en faisait toujours trop. Mais elle y mettait tant de soin et d'ardeur que personne n'avait jamais eu le cœur de lui révéler qu'elle était probablement la pire cuisinière que la terre ait portée (monde Moldu et magique confondu).

James lança un appel désespéré à Cassandra qui haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Il soupira et, plus vaincu que résolu, approcha la fourchette à sa bouche. Après une profonde inspiration, il saisit du bout des lèvres le jambon trop cuit. Malgré tous ses efforts, il eut du mal à contenir une grimace de dégoût. Sirius, de son côté, fit une tentative avec les œufs, qu'il regretta immédiatement : il porta précipitamment ses mains à sa bouche et se leva de table à toute vitesse. Esther suivit son fils d'un regard désolé et se tourna vers son mari qui tournait depuis maintenant cinq minutes sa cuiller dans sa tasse et ne semblait toujours pas décidé à la porter à ses lèvres. Henry continuait de contempler avec dépit ses tartines. Il ne semblait pouvoir déterminer de la conduite à tenir. Devant le manque d'enthousiasme généralisé, Météra fronça les sourcils.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

– Mon étourdi de fils a oublié qu'il ne supportait pas les œufs au petit déjeuner ! mentit Esther.

– Oh ? » Météra parut songeuse quelques secondes puis reprit : « Allez, faut tout manger ! On ne va pas jeter tout ça quand même ! »

Et James lut dans les yeux de tous la même réponse : « Si seulement c'était possible ». Ce fut à cet instant que Cassandra intervint et pour toujours James lui en fut reconnaissant.

« Mrs Potter, vous devez vous nourrir également. Et puis il est très incorrect de laisser ses invités manger seuls, à croire que je ne vous ai rien appris. »

Les trois adultes et James tournèrent un regard empli de sympathie vers Cassandra. Météra fronça les sourcils puis attrapa une assiette. « Passe-moi un pancake, Henry, s'il te plaît. » Peut-être un peu trop précipitamment pour que ce fût naturel, Henry tendit le plat à son épouse. Météra lui jeta un regard inquisiteur mais saisit une tranche. Les quatre l'observaient avec insistance guettant la moindre réaction, même Pâris avait cessé de tourner sa petite cuiller. Météra releva d'un coup la tête, agacée par cette surveillance constante.

« Quoi ? » bougonna-t-elle et les quatre s'empressèrent de détourner leurs yeux. Météra prépara avec soin son pancake. Elle s'attacha d'abord à faire fondre du beurre, puis appliqua consciencieusement de la confiture de framboises qu'elle étendit uniformément. Puis lentement, pour ne rien renverser, elle porta la tranche préparée à sa bouche. Les quatre suivirent avec attention le mouvement de la main puis les mâchoires mastiquant. Soudain, les mâchoires cessèrent de mastiquer et Météra devint très blanche. Elle se leva précipitamment, renversa au passage sa chaise et quitta la cuisine comme si elle avait une armée de farfadets à ses trousses.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » demanda Sirius qui reprenait sa place à table. Il venait de croiser Météra dans le couloir. Les quatre autres riaient tellement qu'ils ne purent lui répondre immédiatement.

« Je crois que nous n'aurons plus besoin de lui mentir, dorénavant » parvint à articuler Henry entre deux éclats de rire.

Météra revint dans la cuisine, elle avait l'air très sombre ce qui rafraîchit immédiatement l'ambiance.

« Dites-moi tout ! C'est exceptionnel ou c'est toujours comme ça ? »

Ils se regardèrent avec appréhension.

« Écoute chérie, il faut avouer que tu n'es pas le plus grand cordon bleu que je connais, expliqua avec diplomatie et douceur Henry.

– Disons que tu es probablement le pire, » acheva Esther.

Henry fusilla la sorcière du regard. Météra resta silencieuse un moment.

« Et pour ne pas me vexer, vous vous êtes toujours forcés à manger toutes ces horreurs que je préparais croyant vous faire plaisir ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. « Et ensuite, vous me mentiez en me complimentant ? » A nouveau, ils hochèrent la tête. Météra était maintenant incroyablement mal à l'aise, oublié la plus grande sorcière du monde magique, elle ressemblait à une petite fille prise en faute et toute penaude.

« Euhhh…, intervint Sirius. Ça veut bien dire qu'on ne sera plus obligé de manger ce que tu prépareras ?

– J'espère que ça veut dire que tu ne prépareras plus rien du tout, oui, » répliqua James et tout le monde éclata de rire, même Météra. Et alors qu'ils mangeaient avec délice le petit déjeuner rapide que Cassandra leur avait préparé, ils se rappelaient tous les six en s'esclaffant des anecdotes à propos des repas exécrables de Météra.

.

« C'est bon ! Nous pouvons partir maintenant ! déclara Henry en rangeant les deux immenses malles dans le coffre agrandi magiquement.

– Non ! Attendez ! Nous avons oublié Pas-de-Pot ! s'exclama subitement Sirius.

– Ne me dis pas que tu comptes emmener encore une fois cette catastrophe ambulante ? grogna James.

– Bien sûr que si ! s'indigna Sirius. Et je te rappelle que tu es toujours bien content de pouvoir me l'emprunter.

– Je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je ne renouvelle l'expérience ! » répliqua aussitôt James avec véhémence.

Pas-de-Pot était un corbeau noir que Sirius avait recueilli. Il l'avait trouvé blessé dans le champ près de chez lui, trois étés plus tôt. Sirius s'était occupé du corbeau avec James et l'avait alors baptisé Frayeur. Mais dès que le volatile avait de nouveau été en mesure de voler, il avait cumulé catastrophe et malchance. De Frayeur, le corbeau était devenu Pas-de-Pot. Si le sobriquet n'était guère flatteur, il convenait parfaitement au corbeau, ce dont même Sirius avait été obligé de convenir. Il s'en était d'ailleurs vite accommodé ! Il suffisait d'une ou deux aventures du malchanceux oiseau et Sirius conquérait immanquablement son auditoire, détendait n'importe quelle atmosphère. « C'est Sujet-de-Conversation ou Technique-de-Drague qu'on aurait dû le baptiser, » avait déclaré un jour Remus. James savait bien que dans n'importe quelle autre bouche que celle de Sirius, les histoires auraient été inévitablement moins drôles. Mettez Peter par exemple, il était incapable de raconter une histoire drôle – il était bien plus doué pour la dramatisation. Si Sirius savait pointer le côté comique de toute situation, Remus maniait la vérité dans toute sa splendeur : il avait toujours quelques vérités bien pensées à assener et qui calmaient immédiatement tout esprit échaudé. Quant à James… Quant à James c'était le roi du baratin, du mensonge, de la tchatche. Il était capable de converser sur n'importe quel sujet et se débrouillait même pour le rendre intéressant.

« Bon ! Je vais chercher ce stupide volatile, se dévoua Pâris. Rendez-vous sur le quai 8 ½ . » Et dans un 'pop', le sorcier disparut.

« Le quai 8 ½ ? s'étonna Esther qui s'installait au volant. Ce n'est pas 9 ¾ ?

– Pas cette année, répondit Météra en s'asseyant à l'avant du côté passager.

– Un écart à la tradition ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna Henry qui reléguait Sirius vers le milieu de la banquette arrière, au grand déplaisir de ce dernier.

– C'est un changement de dernière minute. Pour plus de sécurité, » expliqua Météra.

James et Sirius échangèrent un regard : le ministère craignait donc une attaque du Poudlard Express.

Henry prit un air songeur, puis reprit à l'adresse de sa femme : « Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir critiquer vos dispositions, mais je ne suis pas certain de l'efficacité de cette mesure. » Météra lui lança un regard inquisiteur. « Même si le changement est de dernière minute, reprit Henry, il y a forcément plusieurs fonctionnaires, techniciens au courant. Sans parler des grosses pontes ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'_il_ a un réseau d'espions très vaste. Le bruit a sûrement dû circuler. » Météra eut un regard paniqué. « Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait eu une attaque, continua Henry imperturbable.

– Et pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il y a aussi des enfants de Mangemorts dans le train. Il y a même probablement de tous jeunes Mangemorts, fraîchement marqués. Ce serait sabordé ses propres forces que d'attaquer le train. »

Météra donna un coup de poing sur la vitre qui fit sursauter Esther. Cette dernière donna un coup de volant brusque et involontaire et perdit alors le contrôle du véhicule. La voiture chassa une première fois, évita de justesse une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Esther parvint à redresser le cap mais calcula mal la vitesse et fonça droit sur une dépanneuse. La conductrice ne paniqua pas pour autant. Elle enfonça un bouton vert à côté du volant et la voiture traversa comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage l'énorme véhicule. Puis, une fois que l'obstacle fut passé, elle appuya à nouveau sur le bouton vert et reprit une vitesse de croisière.

Si Esther était restée parfaitement calme, ses passagers par contre avaient vu leurs vies défilées en vitesse accélérée.

« Météra, la prochaine fois, maîtrise-toi ! Tu sais bien que je sursaute pour un rien. » fit Esther avec sérénité alors qu'elle mettait en marche la radio.

Pendant quelques secondes tout le monde resta silencieux, n'osant croire à la chance qu'ils avaient.

« Tu sais Météra, reprit Henry, une fois que son cœur eut cessé de battre la chamade. Tu as peut-être très bien agi. Il y aurait très bien pu avoir en effet une attaque de programmée. Il suffisait que les enfants aient appris des sorts de protection et ils ne risquaient plus rien. »

Météra hocha la tête. Elle se doutait que son mari n'avait ajouté cette dernière phrase que pour la rassurer.

« Dis-moi Henry, pourquoi continues-tu de refuser la proposition du Ministère ? On a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi là-bas, au milieu de ces trouillards sans cervelle, » demanda Esther avec gravité. Henry éclata de rire.

« Tu me flattes Esther. Mais je suis de l'avis de Dumbledore. Dans l'état actuel des choses, ce n'est pas en arrière-ligne qu'il faut être, mais en première. Le Ministère refuse de comprendre qu'il n'adopte pas la bonne position. Les gens ont besoin de Médicomages et non de toute une tripotée de hauts fonctionnaires inactifs.

– Je vois, fit Esther tristement. Je me sens tellement inutile à côté de vous trois. Moi, je ne fais que des jeux.

– Ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'exclama avec véhémence James.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui surpris.

« Tu n'es pas inutile. Les gens ont besoin de rire et de s'amuser, surtout quand tout va mal. Sinon, ils perdent espoir et ne se battent plus. »

Esther, dans le rétroviseur, adressa un regard de remerciement à son filleul. Sirius haussa un sourcil d'étonnement quand James se tourna vers lui.

.

Le reste du voyage fut silencieux. Même les folies que commit Esther pendant le trajet ne suscitèrent aucun commentaire. Tous avaient en fin de compte confiance en l'adresse de la sorcière et en ses aménagements magiques sur la voiture Moldue. Esther adorait les voitures et son rêve était d'en concevoir une elle-même et pour cela, chaque été disparaissait dans son atelier d'où personne n'avait le droit de la tirer sauf pour cause de fin du monde imminente.

.

Esther se gara sur une place de parking, puis Henry sortit les valises et les chargea sur un chariot que Météra était allée chercher. Tous les cinq, ils entrèrent dans la gare, essayant de se fondre le plus possible dans la masse de Moldus.

« Bon ! Où est cette voie 8 ½ ? maugréa Sirius qui venait de se faire rouler sur les pieds pour la troisième fois consécutive.

– Trois secondes ! » répondit Météra. Elle avait le nez en l'air et regardait le panneau lumineux Moldu sur lequel on affichait les départs des trains. « Je veux vérifier qu'ils vont bien annoncer le changement. »

James assista alors à un étrange phénomène, la magie devait être derrière tout ça, car exactement au même moment tous les Moldus de la gare se baissèrent pour nouer les lacets de leurs chaussures (même ceux qui n'en avaient pas), tandis que tous les sorciers levaient le nez et regardaient le panneau d'affichage qui annonça le susdit changement de voie. Une clameur s'éleva alors dans la gare puis il y eut des bousculades et des jurons. Et lorsque les Moldus de la gare cessèrent de s'interroger sur la raison qui les avaient poussés à vouloir refaire leurs lacets alors qu'ils n'en avaient pas, ils s'étonnèrent de voir déambuler ces étranges personnages, vêtus de robes et de chapeaux, parlant de choses incompréhensibles et qui hurlaient que le Poudlard Express était sur le quai 8½. Certains se demandèrent de quel train il s'agissait et d'autres où était cette voie 8 ½. En tout cas, pour la discrétion, c'était plutôt raté. De mémoire de sorciers, de Moldus et de chefs de gare, on ne vit jamais un tel désordre à la gare de Londres. « Et dire que c'est toi qui es à l'origine de cette pagaille » avait parvenu à articuler Henry entre deux fous rires. Météra l'avait fusillé du regard

.

Pour rejoindre le quai 8 ½, il suffisait de foncer dans le deuxième pilier de la colonnade qui faisait la frontière entre le quai 8 et le quai 9, expliqua Météra. Arrivé sur le bon quai, James remarqua immédiatement la confusion qui y régnait et c'était bien pire que d'habitude. Il jeta un regard rapide à sa mère qui semblait bouillir de colère et, en même temps, pétrifiée de honte.

« Eh bien, il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Edward, s'exclama Henry toujours aussi amusé par le spectacle.

– On risque d'attendre longtemps, fit perfidement remarquer Météra. Ton frère est perpétuellement en retard.

– Maman ? C'est quoi ce train ? » demanda James qui venait de remarquer qu'au lieu de la traditionnelle locomotive rouge, il y en avait une bleue nuit, sur laquelle était gravée en lettres dorées l'inscription '_Speed Stallion_'. « Pourquoi ne prend-on pas le Poudlard Express ?

– La locomotive des chefs d'Etat ! siffla d'admiration Esther. Météra, comment as-tu réussi à avoir cette merveille ?

– Aucune personne importante n'ose venir en Grande Bretagne en ce moment, alors elle traînait dans son hangar. Autant qu'elle serve !

– Laisser ce chef d'œuvre de technique et de magie dans un garage, quelle infamie ! » s'offusqua Esther.

Un 'pop' détourna la conversation. C'était Pâris qui venait de transplaner et tenait dans sa main une cage habitée par un corbeau noir. « J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'attraper, » grogna-t-il en tendant la cage à son fils.

Dia s'échappa de la capuche de James et s'approcha du volatile. L'oiseau claqua du bec un peu trop prêt du museau de la petite chatte qui se réfugia dans la nuque de James. Elle fit une nouvelle sortie et hérissa le poil à l'adresse du corbeau qui l'ignora superbement. « Ca n'a pas à l'air d'être la folle entente, » résuma Sirius.

.

James et Sirius s'étaient assis sur leurs malles respectives et observaient patiemment le train se remplir. L'heure du départ approchait. Dans cinq minutes, il faudrait qu'ils embarquent et toujours pas de cousin ou d'oncle en vue ! Météra commençait à s'impatienter et triturait un prospectus qu'on lui avait donné dans la rue. Henry, égal à lui-même, attendait adossé à un mur sans se soucier de rien. Pâris, qui avait acheté un journal Moldu, le lisait tranquillement, tandis qu'Esther griffonnait frénétiquement dans son petit calepin à idées. Plus que trois minutes. James entendit alors des pas précipités venir dans leur direction et une voix qu'il connaissait bien cria son nom. Will apparut le premier, il était en nage et avait du mal à retrouver son souffle.

« Plein de bouchons… Fait le chemin à pieds… mort, » haleta-t-il.

Edward et Thomas émergèrent de la cohue.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu. Mais je n'ai jamais vu autant de voitures de ma vie ! souffla le pauvre homme en se passant un mouchoir sur le front.

– Ce n'est pas le moment de s'expliquer, coupa Météra. Il faut se dépêcher de les faire monter à bord.

– En plus, nous nous sommes trompés de voie en arrivant. Nous avons cru que nous avions loupé le train, il n'y avait personne sur le quai ! continua d'expliquer Will tandis qu'ils avançaient.

– J'ai cru que Will allait piquer une crise de nerf, » ajouta Thomas avec moquerie.

Will fusilla du regard son frère. « Tu devrais aller sur ton quai, tu vas rater ton train ! répliqua rudement le petit frère.

– Pas de risque, frérot ! Il ne part que dans une heure, répondit Thomas tranquillement alors qu'il allumait une cigarette.

– Thomas Edward Potter ! Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ta mère à propos de _ça_ ? » s'écria Edward avec colère.

_Ça_ était assurément la cigarette que Thomas prenait grand plaisir à fumer.

« Tu es sûrement le dernier à pouvoir me rappeler la leçon de morale sur le tabagisme, Papa ! » répliqua Thomas en faisant un clin d'œil à son père. Edward rougit légèrement et grommela quelques mots incompréhensibles. « J'ai surpris papa en train de fumer la nuit dernière alors que j'étais sorti m'en griller une, » expliqua Thomas aux plus jeunes.

Il y a deux ans, lors de l'anniversaire de Grand-père Eliott, Edward avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait de fumer. Personne n'y avait prêté réellement attention, car tous suspectaient qu'_encore_ _une fois_, au bout d'un mois, si ce n'était d'une semaine, il craquerait. Mais cette fois-ci, Igma s'était montrée extrêmement drastique et Edward n'avait pu échapper à sa vigilance. C'était d'ailleurs à cette époque que Thomas avait commencé à fumer. James et Will avaient découvert le secret de leur aîné un peu par hasard mais n'en avaient jamais soufflé mot.

« Non, mais c'est vrai ! Quelle idée de changer la voie au dernier moment ! relança Edward.

– Ne m'en parle pas ! continua Henry en lançant un regard à sa femme. Je me demande à quoi ils pensent là-haut !

– Bon, ça va ! Il y a eu une erreur d'appréciation, on ne va pas en faire un fromage non plus, coupa sèchement Météra.

– Montez les enfants ! » commanda Esther pour se donner une contenance et ainsi cacher le fou rire qu'elle tentait de réprimer. Thomas lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin et à Sirius qui avaient également du mal à dissimuler le leur.

Ils gravirent tous trois rapidement les marches du train et hissèrent les malles. Il était temps, car juste quelques secondes après, un sifflement retentit. Le train se mit en branle et démarra. Les trois adolescents se penchèrent à la fenêtre et saluèrent leurs parents.

.

« Je vais voir si je trouve Remus ou Peter, » annonça Sirius, une fois que le train eut quitté la gare et que les adultes furent hors de vue.

James et Will se retrouvèrent seuls face à face, dans un silence pesant. James se douta que Sirius les avait intentionnellement laissés en tête-à-tête. Les deux amis, depuis l'annonce du décès de Constantin, se faisaient du souci pour Will.

« Je vais bien, déclara Will un peu abruptement. T'inquiète, cousin ! ajouta-t-il plus doucement. De toute façon, il n'y a rien à faire… » L'expression sévère de Will se changea en grimace douloureuse. James fit un pas en avant, mais Will tendit la main pour l'arrêter. « J'ai eu mon compte d'effusions sentimentales ce matin. » Et devant l'air interrogateur de James, il ajouta : « L'enterrement était ce matin. Lynn voulait absolument y assister mais sa mère pensait qu'il fallait qu'elle reprenne une vie normale au plus vite. Une vie normale, tu parles ! Comment peux-tu reprendre une vie normale quand ton frère jumeau et ton père se font assassiner sans raison par des malades ? »

James n'avait aucune réponse à donner, il se sentait tellement impuissant. Aucun mot ne serait suffisant pour apaiser le chagrin de Will, il s'en rendait bien compte maintenant. Pourtant, il fallait dire quelque chose. « Je… Si tu as besoin, je serai là… » tenta-t-il. N'avait-il vraiment rien de mieux à proposer ? Mais où était passé toute sa prétendue verve ? Pourquoi lui faisait-elle cruellement défaut quand il en avait tant besoin ?

Will sourit et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. C'était exactement la phrase à laquelle il s'était attendu et elle ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. « Je… je vais retrouver les autres maintenant. A plus tard, James. » Et Will s'en alla vers le wagon que les Serdaigle avaient l'habitude d'occuper. James soupira et se dirigea vers le sien : le dernier, le plus éloigné possible de la tutelle des préfets et autres surveillants.

.

Lorsque James entra dans le wagon, Remus baissa le journal qu'il était en train de lire (l'édition du matin) et les deux autres occupants (Sirius et Peter) tournèrent la tête vers lui.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda Sirius.

– A ton avis, andouille ? gronda Remus. Il vient de perdre son meilleur ami, c'est assez facile d'imaginer dans quel état il est. »

Sirius lança un regard vexé à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que dit le journal ? interrompit James.

– Pas grand chose, comme d'habitude, répondit Remus. Et au lieu de se montrer rassurant, ils font tout pour affoler la population. Ah oui ! Et tes parents passent encore pour de grands héros – les tiens aussi Sirius. »

James se laissa tomber sur la banquette en soupirant.

« Est-ce que tu en sais plus ? demanda Peter. Ta mère t'a dit quelque chose ?

– Idiot ! Tu penses bien que Météra Potter n'irait pas révéler des secrets ministériels à son fils. N'est-ce pas, James ? s'enquit Remus.

– Nous n'en savons pas plus que vous, reprit Sirius. Je peux juste vous dire qu'ils sont sacrément stressés.

– C'est sûr ! Pour changer au dernier moment le train …

– Quelle pagaille, d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Peter en avalant une dragée surprise. Pouah ! sardine ! »

James rit de la déconfiture du garçon ce qui le détendit un peu. C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Deux jeunes filles vêtues selon la mode Moldue entrèrent dans le wagon.

« Bonjour, les garçons ! » fit la première. C'était Névée Wight. James constata avec admiration que pendant les vacances, la jeune fille avait changé et était devenue particulièrement ravissante. Il vit bien à l'expression de ses trois amis qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué la transformation.

« Hello tout le monde ! » dit bruyamment la deuxième sorcière, alors qu'elle surgissait de derrière Névée. C'était Lynn Amberson. Elle, par contre n'avait pas changé, toujours aussi gracile et petite, avec sa figure ronde et son nez plein de taches de rousseur que son bronzage faisaient ressortir. Mais James remarqua aussitôt que son regard avait perdu ce pétillement malicieux qui la rendait absolument adorable. Face à Lynn, l'expression des quatre se fit beaucoup plus sombre. Ils détournèrent instantanément leurs regards de la jeune sorcière.

« Eh bien quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous en faites de ces têtes d'enterrement ! »

A cette remarque, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être profondément choqués par cette phrase qui semblait si déplacée dans la bouche de Lynn. La jeune fille réalisa alors ce qu'elle venait de dire et l'air joyeux qu'elle s'obstinait à vouloir afficher se détériora. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche alors qu'un cri silencieux de douleur s'en échappait et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Sirius fut le premier à réagir. Très simplement et affectueusement, comme s'il eut s'agit de la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il la prit dans ses bras sous le regard médusé des autres. Lynn lutta quelques secondes contre l'envie de s'abandonner à cette chaleur mais n'y tint plus et s'effondra en pleurs sur l'épaule de Sirius. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots apaisants qu'elle ne comprenait probablement même pas. En silence, les quatre autres détournèrent le regard avec pudeur. Et après quelques minutes, Lynn parvint à se calmer.

« Quelle idiote je fais ! J'ai dû utiliser mon stock de larmes pour au moins une dizaine d'années. » Sirius lui sourit gentiment en lui tendant un mouchoir (« Voilà pourquoi il a toujours un mouchoir sur lui » remarqua intérieurement James. « Pas bête ! » conclut-il.)

« Merci Sirius. » fit Lynn maintenant gênée.

Sirius éclata de rire, probablement pour détendre la jeune sorcière. « Ce n'est rien. » assura-t-il avec un gentil sourire.

« Oh ! Mais regardez comme c'est mignon ! » s'exclama une voix moqueuse provenant du couloir. Sans que personne ne les ait vus, quelques Serpentard s'étaient amassés devant la porte restée ouverte du compartiment. « Mais dites donc les gars, on dirait bien que c'est Amberson ! » ricana le Serpentard.

Lynn se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sirius et fit face avec aplomb aux Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Wilkes ? Jaloux ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise : même si tu étais le dernier homme sur cette planète, je refuserais que tu m'approches, » répliqua Lynn avec mépris.

Wilkes pâlit et ses mâchoires se contractèrent dangereusement.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire la fière, Amberson ! Ou tu risques de finir griller comme un steak, tout comme ton renégat de père et ton poltron de… »

Wilkes ne put terminer sa phrase, Lynn venait de lui administrer une gifle magistrale. Sur le coup, personne ne réagit.

« Ça fait du bien ! » dit-elle avec un air carnassier. « Je ne suis pas sûre que Constantin aurait apprécié mais, dans un cas pareil, il aurait été d'accord avec moi. » Son sourire se fit plus triste à l'évocation de son défunt frère.

Le regard de Wilkes avait changé, oublié la moquerie, il n'y avait qu'une haine farouche et une violence qui n'annonçaient rien de bon. Il leva la main dans l'intention de rendre à Lynn sa gifle. Mais il n'atteignit jamais la joue de la jeune sorcière. Sans que personne ne l'ait vu bondir, Remus s'était interposé et avait saisi le bras de Wilkes. Sa poigne était redoutable et Wilkes avait du mal à masquer la douleur qui l'assaillait. Remus planta son regard dans celui de Wilkes et murmura à l'oreille du Serpentard.

« Ose lever la main ne serait-ce qu'encore une fois sur elle, ou n'importe lequel de mes amis, et je t'assure que tout le talent de Pomfresh ne sera pas suffisant pour te remettre sur pieds. »

A cet instant, Remus était terrifiant. James n'aurait pas vraiment été étonné de l'entendre grogner. Le Loup n'était pas encore endormi et James savait qu'il suffisait de peu quand la pleine lune arrivait ou venait de passer pour rendre Remus violent.

Remus lâcha le poignet bleui de Wilkes avec mépris. Si à l'intervention de Remus, tous les Serpentard avaient eu un mouvement instinctif de recul, ils avaient retrouvé tout leur aplomb et firent un pas en avant, l'air menaçant. James n'hésita pas. Il tira sa baguette magique et en menaça la troupe. Perchée sur son épaule, Dia, qui avait senti que quelque chose était en train de se passer, avait le poil hérissé et crachait. Sirius affichait un air arrogant et un sourire mauvais. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il toisait les Serpentard et les mettait au défi de faire un pas de plus. Névée était debout tremblante de colère, les poings crispés sur sa baguette prête à servir. Quant à Peter, il s'était levé abruptement, causant la chute de toutes les friandises qu'il avait sur les genoux. Malgré son regard décidé, il cachait derrière son dos ses mains qui tremblaient nerveusement.

« Alors Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je pensais que vous aviez envie d'en découdre ! Auriez-vous soudain peur ? ricana James.

– La ferme Potter ! tonna un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

– Ah ! Rogue ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Toujours planqué derrière les autres, comme d'habitude. Et c'est ça, la prochaine génération de Mangemorts ? » Le ton de James était haineux.

« Ne traite pas avec autant de désinvolture les Mangemorts Potter, tu pourrais le regretter ! répondit Rogue.

– Est-ce que c'est une menace ?

– Un avertissement ! Allez ! On y va ! Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, que de la vermine.

– On se retrouvera Lupin ! » gronda Wilkes avant de rattraper ses compagnons qui avaient tourné les talons.

– Comment osent-ils nous traiter de vermine ? fulminait Névée. Eh ! Vous ne vous êtes pas vus ou quoi ? »

Et Névée hurla dans le couloir toutes les insultes qui lui passèrent par la tête (« Espèce de faces de troll pustuleuses ! », « Gros tas de Veracrasses gluants ! »). Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle n'eut plus de voix. Les cinq autres riaient à s'en fêler des côtes.

« Tu as un vocabulaire assez vaste ! » se moqua Sirius alors que Névée baissait les yeux, gênée. « Il y a quelques expressions que je ne connaissais pas et pourtant, je me vante d'être quand même un expert dans le genre.

– J'ai bien aimé "face de cul de Rusard", intervint Peter qui avait une profonde aversion pour le concierge de Poudlard (Qui n'en avait pas ?).

– Dis donc, James, on dirait que tu as oublié de nous présenter quelqu'un, remarqua Névée en pointant du doigt Dia, bien trop contente de trouver un autre sujet de conversation.

– Oh ! fit James en se frappant le front. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Mesdemoiselles, permettez-moi de vous présenter Diablotine, appelée Dia, heureux produit d'un croisement entre un chat nain et un Kneazle.

– Quelle est mignonne ! s'exclama Lynn en avançant la main.

– Je te le déconseille ! s'empressa d'intervenir Sirius. C'est un vrai petit monstre. Elle ratisse tout ce qui passe un peu trop près de ses griffes ou de ses canines. » Lynn se dépêcha d'éloigner sa main. « Je sais bien qu'elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça…, continuait Sirius. Mais elle est dangereuse !

– Vraiment ? fit Peter avec scepticisme.

– Vraiment ! » assura Sirius avec emphase.

Peter se recula également. James éclata de rire devant les visages graves de l'assemblée.

« Il n'y a rien à craindre ! Elle n'attaque pas. Sirius est juste furieux d'avoir été rejeté. Il pensait être irrésistible auprès de la gent féminine, humaine comme animale. »

Sirius jeta un regard excessivement blessé à son ami et détourna théâtralement la tête. Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

« Et toi, Sirius ? Tu nous as encore amené Pas-de-Pot ? demanda Remus en jetant un coup d'œil sur la cage.

– Bien entendu ! répondit avec outrage Sirius.

– Ohlala ! Je sens qu'il va encore nous arriver des tas d'ennuis ! » râla Peter qui pensait que l'oiseau en plus de collectionner les mésaventures, collait la poisse à ceux qui l'approchaient.

.

Peter avait eu une araignée, une mygale précisément, qui répondait au doux nom de Mille-Pattes. Mais la pauvre bête avait connu un triste destin. Un jour, en cours de potions, elle s'était échappée de sa boîte et avait arpenté en grand secret les murs de la classe. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée à la hauteur des yeux de Lynn, la jeune fille avait bondi sur ses pieds et l'avait écrasée de toute sa force hystérique entre le mur et son livre de potions. Ça avait été la fin de Mille-Pattes. Remus, lui, n'avait aucun animal de compagnie. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas mais, selon lui, c'était les animaux qui ne l'aimaient pas. Et effectivement, dès que Remus s'approcha de Dia, alors qu'il ne lui manifestait aucune agressivité, la chatte hérissa le poil. La plupart des animaux grondaient face à Remus, avant de faire un détour. Le garçon n'y prêtait pas attention, mais ce détail avait été un indice dans l'élucidation du 'Mystère Remus' (dossier d'investigation numéro 017). Les animaux sentaient que le garçon était un loup-garou.

.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un grand type aux cheveux blonds, tirant sur les roux, entra. Névée lui sauta, littéralement et immédiatement, au cou.

« Gontran ! » s'écria-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Le garçon éclata de rire et ses yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice alors qu'il étreignait la jeune sorcière. « Hello la belle ! » murmura-t-il.

« Salut Weasley ! fit James trop heureux d'interrompre le couple.

– Salut Potter ! Black, Lupin, Pettigrow. » Les trois sorciers répondirent d'un signe de tête. « Bonjour Lynn, » dit-il avec plus de douceur à l'adresse de la meilleure amie de sa petite amie.

Gontran Weasley entrait en sixième année et appartenait également à la maison de Gryffondor. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des batteurs et le capitaine suppléant de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Gontran fit un signe de tête à Névée pour lui signifier qu'il voulait qu'ils se mettent à l'écart, mais la jeune sorcière jeta un regard inquiet vers Lynn : elle préférait ne pas la laisser toute seule.

« Allez vas-y ! intervint Lynn qui avait saisi le dilemme de son amie.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Wight ! On veillera sur Lynn, jusqu'au péril de notre vie s'il le faut ! Pas vrai les gars ? » clama Sirius en prenant un air très chevaleresque. Les trois autres garçons assurèrent bruyamment qu'on pouvait compter sur eux.

« Tu vois ! fit Lynn, sourire aux lèvres. J'ai même les Maraudeurs pour me protéger. » L'argument parut satisfaire Névée.

« Les quoi ? s'exclama James.

– Maraudeurs, répéta Lynn.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ce truc ? demanda Sirius, décontenancé.

Lynn, Névée et Gontran se dévisagèrent, surpris et décontenancé.

« Ce n'est pas vous qui vous êtes donnés ce nom ? demanda Gontran.

– Pas du tout ! s'offusqua James. Nous ne sommes pas aussi prétentieux que ça pour nous donner un nom. » Devant l'air peu convaincu de ses interlocuteurs, James ajouta : « Je ne parle pas pour Sirius, bien entendu. »

– Eh ! J'ai entendu ça Potter.

– Heureusement, Black ! Parce qu'en plus d'être prétentieux, cela aurait signifié que tu étais sourd.

Sirius découvrit ses dents et émit une sorte de grognement à l'égard de son offenseur.

« Oh ! C'est tout à fait approprié comme réponse ça ! ricana James.

– Alors ce truc de Maraudeurs, qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint Remus qui sentait que la conversation était en train de déraper.

– Eh bien, c'est comme ça que vous vous appelez ou, du moins, que tout le monde vous appelle tous les quatre, expliqua Névée un peu étonnée. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ignoriez.

– Je savais bien que nous deviendrions célèbres ! Vous verrez que nous serons des légendes un de ces jours et que, pendant des générations, les élèves de Poudlard narreront nos exploits. Nous serons _les_ références, s'enflamma Sirius, le regard brillant.

– Eh ! Monsieur Mégalo, ça va les chevilles ? railla James.

– Si ce n'est pas de vous, je ne sais pas d'où vous vient ce nom, reprit Gontran. Mais je crois pourtant bien l'avoir toujours entendu.

– Pareil pour moi, déclara Lynn.

– Idem, fit Névée.

– Les Maraudeurs, dites-vous ? Moi, ça me plaît assez, conclut James. Vous en pensez quoi les gars ? »

Les trois jeunes sorciers firent signe qu'ils n'avaient rien à y redire. Le nom fut donc unanimement adopté. Cependant, James se promit de découvrir quelle en était la source (dossier d'investigation numéro 167). Névée et Gontran s'éclipsèrent et, pour passer le temps, Sirius proposa une partie de petits chevaux ensorcelés par les bons soins d'Esther Black.

Il ne faut pas croire que ce jeu des petits chevaux ressemblât au jeu ennuyeux qui existe dans le monde Moldu. La version ensorcelée était bien plus complexe et demandait toute une stratégie. Les pièces étant vivantes et chaque cheval avait sa particularité, sa force, sa faiblesse et surtout son caractère. Si un cheval, par exemple, décidait qu'il était à une place qui lui convenait, vous ne pouviez pas l'en faire bouger tant qu'il ne l'avait pas décidé. Ensuite, le plateau était garni de pièges et de raccourcis, d'épreuves et d'endroits à éviter. Et enfin, il y avait une manière bien délicate de manier les dés. Si jamais, ils décrétaient que vous les aviez lancés, au lieu de les faire rouler, ils pouvaient se débrouiller pour vous faire perdre la partie. Ce fut ce qui arriva au malchanceux Peter qui eut la maladresse d'en cogner un contre la porte (le plus teigneux en plus, selon Sirius).

Sirius gagna la partie haut la main, mais il reconnut qu'il était avantagé car il connaissait bien le jeu. James parvint tant bien que mal à sauver l'honneur. Quant à Lynn, elle se débrouilla très bien et inquiéta même un instant Sirius. Remus n'avait pas pris part au jeu, il était encore fatigué par sa transformation de la nuit dernière et profita du calme relatif du wagon pour dormir.

Quand la partie s'acheva, ils convinrent qu'il était largement temps de déjeuner et ils commencèrent à déballer leur pique-nique.

.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » demanda Peter la bouche pleine à Lynn. La sorcière n'avait pas touché à son sac.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'avec… Enfin que ni maman, ni moi n'avons pensé au repas. » Lynn baissa la tête et lutta contre la vague de tristesse qui montait. Les trois garçons se regardèrent embêtés.

« Tu pourrais prendre celui de Remus, suggéra Peter. Il ne va pas à y toucher.

– Il en est hors de question ! s'exclama Lynn. Je ne vais pas lui voler sa nourriture !

– Il ne s'agit pas de ça…, essaya d'expliquer Peter.

– Lynn a raison. Remus aura besoin de manger quelque chose quand il se réveillera. Tiens ! Sers-toi, nous allons partager. Nous en avons beaucoup trop, » dit James en tendant son sac.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment : Cassandra leur avait fait un pique-nique commun.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous priver ! hésita Lynn.

– Mais non, bécasse ! Puisqu'on te dit que nous en avons trop ! sourit Sirius.

Et les trois adolescents partagèrent les provisions.

.

Ils terminaient de ranger le wagon quand Névée fit son retour, elle affichait un grand sourire. Ce sourire qu'elle arborait quand elle avait quelques nouvelles ou rumeurs à raconter. Névée s'assit sur la banquette, à côté de Peter. Elle en profita pour lui piquer une friandise. La jeune sorcière ne fit aucun cas du regard furieux que lui lança le dépossédé.

« Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à nous raconter ? soupira Lynn voyant que son amie faisait durer l'attente.

– C'est à propos des nouveaux profs ! » dit-elle avec fierté. Instantanément elle capta toute l'attention du wagon (excepté de Remus qui dormait toujours.) « J'ai entendu des préfets dire qu'ils avaient entendu des profs dire que le nouveau prof de Lutte contre les Forces du Mal était un jeune prof.

– Mmm ! J'espère qu'il est mignon, » dit avec un petit air rêveur Lynn. Sirius leva les yeux au plafond.

« C'est tout ce que t'as entendu dire ? » demanda James un peu déçu. D'habitude, Névée avait toujours des nouvelles un peu plus sensationnelles.

« Mais non ! s'offensa Névée. D'après les préfets qui ont entendu…

– Abrège, Wight ! » coupa Sirius.

Névée lui lança un regard noir. « Apparemment, il y a des dissensions, dit-elle, un peu bougon. Les profs ne sont pas d'accord avec le choix de Dumbledore. Ils pensent que c'est une mauvaise idée de faire confiance à un jeune sorcier dont on ne sait rien.

– On ne sait rien de lui ? intervint Peter, abasourdi.

– Puisque je viens de le dire, s'exclama Névée. Mais il n'y a pas que ça… » La jeune sorcière se tut et elle lança des regards mystérieux à tous ses auditeurs.

– Par la barbe de Merlin, Wight. Crache le morceau ! » s'énerva Sirius. Il avait toujours détesté tous les détours que Névée prenait quand elle avait une histoire à raconter.

« Il y aurait une nouvelle matière, cette année, déclara-t-elle à toute vitesse, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

– Quoi ? » s'exclamèrent en chœur les quatre jeunes sorciers.

Névée sourit visiblement radieuse d'avoir réussi son annonce.

« Je ne sais pas quelle matière ce sera. » Et devant l'air déçu des quatre, elle s'empressa d'ajouter. « Mais c'est également une jeune sorcière, que personne ne connaît, qui va donner les cours.

– Une jeune sorcière mystérieuse, dis-tu ? demanda James terriblement intéressé.

– Roh ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama Peter. Ça va nous faire plus de devoirs cette affaire !

– Bien vu, Pettigrow ! fit Lynn.

– J'espère que ce ne sera pas un truc trop barbant. Genre 'Théories des Magies' ou alors 'Panorama des Magies du monde.' » grogna Sirius.

Et pour l'énième fois de la journée, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit. « Décidément, nous sommes très populaires ! » plaisanta James. Mais son sourire disparut dès qu'il reconnut la visiteuse.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait fièrement une jeune fille qui jetait un regard vert accusateur sur l'ensemble du wagon.

« J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait eu du grabuge ici avec des Serpentard, fit Lily d'une voix glaciale.

– Tu retardes, Evans, ça fait une plombe que ça s'est passé ! répliqua James.

– Il y a donc bien _eu_ une histoire, insista Lily.

– Si on peut vraiment appeler ça une histoire, minimisa Sirius avec dédain.

– J'aimerais que vous évitiez de faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avant même que l'année n'ait commencé, reprit Lily sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Sirius. Et si vous voulez vraiment écraser les Serpentard, faites gagner des points à Gryffondor et non en perdre ! »

Sans attendre aucune réponse, sûre que rien ne pouvait être ajouté à son discours, Lily se dirigea vers Lynn. Son expression perdit immédiatement de sa sévérité.

« Je…, commença Lily avant de détourner quelque peu les yeux du visage étonné de Lynn. Je voulais te présenter mes condoléances, Lynn. J'aimais beaucoup Constantin. Je… je suis désolée. »

Lynn domina la surprise puis fit un signe de tête en remerciement. Lily lui sourit avec chaleur alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes, et dans un tournoiement de robe, elle s'en alla.

.

« Dites-moi, c'est bien Lily-la-tigresse du groupe des Mortes-Vivantes ? C'est sûr ? » James ne se remettait de la scène dont il venait d'être témoin.

« Je ne savais pas que Constantin et Evans étaient proches, » s'étonna Sirius.

Lynn hocha la tête. « Si ! Ils s'entendaient très bien. Un moment j'ai même cru qu'il y avait anguille sous roche…

– Oh ! Vous savez quoi ? Vous savez quoi ? s'exclama avec frénésie Névée.

– Quoi ? s'énerva légèrement James, lassé de tous les commérages de la jeune fille.

– Lily et Philip Parry sont ensemble ! s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

– Ah ça ? On le savait déjà ! » répliqua avec ennui James.

Peter, Névée et Lynn se tournèrent d'un seul homme vers James et rugirent d'une même voix : « QUOI ? »

.

James raconta alors comment, Sirius et lui, les avaient rencontrés tous les deux, main dans la main, dans la librairie du Chemin de Traverse. Névée était éberluée (et vexée) de s'être fait voler un scoop pareil et Lynn avait les yeux perdus dans le vide, un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Quant à Peter, il grimaçait : « Mais il a deux ans de plus qu'elle ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Et alors ? répliqua Névée. Gontran a bien un an de plus que moi !

– Et mes parents ont trois ans de différence ! » ajouta Sirius.

Peter ne trouva rien à répondre, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de penser que c'était bizarre.

« Ils vont sûrement devenir le couple le plus populaire de Poudlard, » annonça Lynn lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Névée jeta un regard vexé à son ami.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Sirius qui ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'offusquer tandis que James restait sans voix, sonné par de tels propos.

« Oh arrêtez ! s'énerva Lynn. Philip Parry est… Comment dire ? »

Le regard de la jeune sorcière fut plus explicite que tous les mots. Les trois garçons grognèrent leur désapprobation.

« Et puis à part vous, reprit Lynn, tous les garçons de Poudlard s'accordent à dire que Lily est jolie, intelligente, gentille…

– … et mortellement ennuyeuse, rapporteuse, petit chef. Et puis sa bande de copines ! Aussi vivantes que des fantômes… continua James qui avait subitement retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

– Mon cher James, je crois que vous êtes jaloux, fit une voix ensommeillée.

– Oh ! Remus, tu es réveillé ? s'étonna Peter.

– Avec le boucan que vous faites, même un sourd se serait réveillé.

– Moi, _jaloux_ ? D'_eux_ ? » s'offusqua James.

Remus sourit malicieusement.

« Je ne parlais pas vraiment de _ça_… Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'Evans a de meilleures notes que toi et que Parry est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Mais si tu veux parler sur un plan sentimental… » Le ton et surtout le regard de Remus étaient pleins de sous-entendus.

Ils en étaient là de leur conversation, lorsqu'une fille de dix-sept ans entra dans leur compartiment et dévisagea tour à tour chacun des occupants d'un air supérieur.

« Il y a trop de monde dans ce compartiment ! Chacun à sa place ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton péremptoire.

– Eh ! Tout doux, Destrault ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été promue Préfète-en-Chef cette année qu'il faut te la jouer grande dame ! » répliqua Névée pas du tout ravie du ton que prenait la jeune fille.

Destrault dévisagea quelques secondes Névée d'un air hautain. « Tu as de la chance, Wight, que l'année n'ait pas commencé, sinon je t'aurais enlevé des points pour manque de respect envers un supérieur. » Il y eut un silence glacial dans le wagon.

Mary-Sue Destrault était à Gryffondor et portait avec fierté l'insigne de Préfète-en-chef. Les deux années précédentes, elle avait été préfète (tâche que maintenant Lily Evans remplissait) et était alors vite devenue l'élève la plus détestée de Poudlard et l'une des cibles favorites de tous les fauteurs de troubles (les Maraudeurs en tête). Mary-Sue Destrault mettait en effet un point d'honneur à traquer tous les manquements faits au règlement intérieur et à punir, ou dénoncer, les coupables. Sirius la traitait ouvertement de frustrée de la vie et de sadique.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver, il faudrait que vous vous prépariez, » reprit la Préfète-en-Chef.

James leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre, le paysage avait changé et la nuit commençait à tomber. Le temps était, finalement, passé assez vite. Et sous l'œil accusateur de la Préfète-en-Chef, Lynn et Névée regagnèrent leur compartiment.

.

Après avoir un peu remis d'ordre, les garçons commencèrent à se changer, ils n'avaient pas fini que la porte s'ouvrait à nouveau. (« Encore ! » grogna James emberlificoté dans ses vêtements.)

« Eh ! Nous sommes en train de se changer ! s'écria Peter, outré.

– Désolée ! fit Mary-Sue Destrault sur un ton qui laissait penser qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Bon, je vois que vous êtes en train de vous changer.

– Ça pour voir, tu vois ! Et maintenant que tu t'es bien rincé l'œil, tu veux bien nous laisser terminer ? » grogna Sirius.

Mary-Sue jeta un regard meurtrier à Sirius et se retira en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte.

« Et dire que nous aurions pu avoir Florissa Inoui comme Préfète-en-Chef ! Ton cousin a vraiment de la chance, James ! » pleurnicha Peter.

Les trois garçons hochèrent tristement la tête, bien que James pensât qu'en ce moment on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que Will avait de la chance. Il était cependant vrai que la préfète des Serdaigle était absolument ravissante et bien plus avenante.

.

.

Il faisait totalement nuit lorsque le train entra en gare du Pré-au-Lard. Les diligences sans chevaux ne tardèrent pas et emportèrent les élèves vers le château de Poudlard. Le professeur McGonagall les attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle réclama un silence et un ordre qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver, puis elle guida les élèves jusque dans la grande salle. Les élèves s'assirent à la table de leur Maison et attendirent dans un silence relatif que la rituelle cérémonie de Répartition commence.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe d'enfants impressionnés entra dans la salle. Certains, moins troublés, se risquèrent à faire des signes de main à des grands frères, des grandes sœurs ou des cousins déjà attablés. Et le Choixpeau entonna sa traditionnelle chanson.

.

_'Oyez ! Oyez élèves de Poudlard_  
_'La chanson rituelle du Choixpeau._  
_'Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très beau_  
_'Mais ce que je déciderai en ces lieux ce soir_  
_'Par personne ne sera discuté ou refusé_  
_'Car à ce que je dis_  
_'Tout le monde se plie_  
_'Qu'importe que je sois laid puisque je sais._  
_'A Gryffondor vont les cœurs courageux,_  
_'Les esprits audacieux et les gaillards._  
_'Vous rejoindrez la maison de Serpentard_  
_'Si comme eux vous êtes débrouillard et astucieux._  
_'A eux rien d'impossible car la chance_  
_'Ils la forcent, les interdits, ils les brisent._  
_'Si vous préférez Serdaigle, dites le sans crise_  
_'Car cette maison préfère la réflexion et le silence,_  
_'Y vont ceux qui veulent savoir et comprendre_  
_'Mais si par contre votre cœur est généreux_  
_'Que vous êtes intègre et scrupuleux_  
_'Alors je vous enverrai à Poufsouffle sans attendre._  
_'Mettez-moi sur votre tête, n'ayez aucune crainte_  
_'Je lis dans votre cœur et je ne me trompe pas,_  
_'Je traite toujours au cas par cas_  
_'Sans réclamation, sans plainte._  
_'Je suis le Choixpeau de Poudlard_  
_'Et à ce que je dis_  
_'Tout le monde se plie._  
_'Avancez ! Avancez car il se fait tard._

.

Les élèves applaudirent poliment la performance du Choixpeau qui s'inclina. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança et déplia un énorme parchemin. Un à un, suivant l'ordre alphabétique, elle appela tous les nouveaux élèves. James ne suivait qu'avec peu d'attention ce passage obligé et prodigieusement ennuyeux. Des applaudissements, plus ou moins enthousiastes, s'élevaient de chacune des tables, selon la distribution. Comme à son habitude, la table de Gryffondor était la plus bruyante : elle avait toujours mis à un point d'honneur à se montrer la plus chaleureuse possible. Puis, le professeur McGonagall replia le parchemin et remporta le Choixpeau et le tabouret. A la table des professeurs, un homme à la barbe argentée et aux montures de lunettes dorées se leva : Albus Dumbledore. Il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de tous les étudiants.

« Bonsoir et bienvenue à Poudlard. Je voulais faire mon petit discours maintenant, pour en être débarrassé, mais je m'aperçois que j'ai trop faim, alors on verra ça après le repas. Bon appétit à tous. »

L'annonce fut suivie d'applaudissements alors que les assiettes se remplissaient de victuailles.

Comme toujours, les plats étaient absolument succulents et tous les élèves les apprécièrent avec délice. Puis, très vite, un brouhaha informe s'éleva dans toute la salle, chacun avait quelque chose à raconter à son voisin.

.

Peter tendait le cou à s'en attraper un torticolis.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Sirius, agacé de voir le garçon s'agiter devant lui.

– J'essaie de voir la tête des nouveaux profs, » répondit Peter. Et tous en même temps, les trois autres Maraudeurs tournèrent la tête vers la table des professeurs.

En bout de table, laissé seul face à son assiette, le sinistre professeur-fantôme d'Histoire, Mr Binns, flottait immatériellement au-dessus de sa chaise. James avait toujours été persuadé que l'homme était mort d'ennui face à l'inexistence de sa propre vie, tandis que Sirius s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Binns s'obstinait à vouloir participer aux repas (« Les fantômes, ça ne mange pas, n'est-ce pas ? »). A côté de lui, Hagrid, le gigantesque gardien des clefs et des sceaux de Poudlard, était en grande conversation avec la ravissante professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Miss Minigalle.

Ah ! Miss Minigalle… On se serait damné seulement pour lui faire plaisir. Et non seulement elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle mais en plus elle était un professeur excellent qui était capable d'intéresser n'importe qui à la créature la plus insignifiante. Remus la soupçonnait d'avoir du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Il était d'ailleurs un des rares, avait remarqué James, à ne pas vouloir tenter l'impossible dès qu'elle passait. James s'était promis de se pencher un jour sur le sujet (dossier d'investigation numéro 039). Venait ensuite le professeur Pointcassé qui enseignait l'élaboration des potions.

Dans des circonstances inconnues des élèves (et sûrement des professeurs), Pointcassé avait été sérieusement mutilé par une créature d'une évidente grande férocité. Il avait le visage marqué par trois larges cicatrices parallèles et le haut col de sa chemise cachait une atroce blessure qui avait affecté ses cordes vocales, rendant le timbre de sa voix anormalement rauque. Il n'y avait pas un élève qui allait à ses cours le cœur léger : la pensée de se retrouver face à cet homme défiguré et aigri faisait pâlir même les plus courageux. Comme à l'accoutumée, le professeur Pointcassé mangeait sans porter la moindre attention à ses collègues.

Il y avait ensuite le professeur Eternat (professeur de vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch assez prétentieux qui, visiblement, tentait de s'attirer les faveurs de Miss Minigalle et jetait en ce moment des regards assassins à Hagrid), le professeur Estogaffe (professeur de botanique, petite sorcière fort sympathique mais irrémédiablement étourdie et encline à accumuler les gaffes), le professeur Barbon (professeur d'astronomie), puis venait Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur de l'école était absorbé par une conversation avec un jeune homme (pas plus de vingt cinq ans) que James n'avait jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, suffisamment longs pour lui tomber dans les yeux et les attacher en catogan. Aux regards énamourés que lui lançaient toutes les filles, James présuma qu'on pouvait dire qu'il était très séduisant. A côté de lui, il y avait une sorcière qui avait probablement le même âge, mais James avait du mal à le déterminer avec certitude car son expression sévère la vieillissait. De plus, elle portait des lunettes ovales à monture argentée qui ajoutait à son air sérieux. Elle était en grande discussion avec le professeur McGonagall (professeur de Métamorphose, sévère et indéridable) et avec le professeur Flitwick (tout petit professeur d'enchantement).

La table continuait avec le professeur Trelawney (professeur de divination, un cas encore plus alarmant de paranoïa divinatoire que Cassandra), le professeur d'étude des Moldus (James avait oublié son nom), celui des Runes anciennes (idem) et d'autres que James ne connaissait que de vue car ils ne dispensaient des cours qu'aux dernières années.

« Alors ils sont comme ça les deux nouveaux ! fit Destrault avec mépris. Je les imaginais un peu plus impressionnants, surtout quand on sait les matières qu'ils vont enseigner. »

James en oublia toute son antipathie pour la Préfète-en-Chef. « Tu sais quelque chose ?

– Bien évidemment ! répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance. Je suis Préfète-en-Chef, je te rappelle. »

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu sais ? reprit James, impatient.

– Lui, il s'appelle Ethan Torr. C'est le nouveau prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. C'est le genre aventurier apparemment, ajouta-t-elle avec dédain. Et elle, elle est d'origine française, mais elle parle anglais sans accent, donc elle doit sûrement avoir vécu un bout de temps en Grande Bretagne.

– Une Française ? s'exclama Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

– Ben quoi ? Tu n'en as jamais vue ? se moqua Sirius.

– Elle va enseigner quoi ? demanda Remus.

– Une matière française : duel, » dit avec importance Destrault, consciente que la plupart des Gryffondor s'étaient tus pour l'écouter. Elle fut encore plus ravie lorsqu'elle entendit des « Oh ! » et des « Ah ! » s'élever.

« Alors c'est une Duelliste, » reprit tranquillement Remus. Tout le monde tourna vers lui un regard étonné. « Ben quoi ? » fit-il.

« Une quoi ? demanda Peter, hébété.

– Une Duelliste ! C'est une caste de sorcier que forme l'académie de Beauxbâtons.

– Beauquoi ? continua Peter.

– Beauxbâtons ! C'est l'école de magie française ! soupira Remus. Il y a une école de magie dans pratiquement chaque pays, continua Remus voyant l'air abasourdi de ses camarades (quelques septièmes années compris). Et chaque école a sa spécialité. Poudlard est spécialisé dans la lutte contre les Forces du Mal et forme des Aurors, Beauxbâtons des Duellistes hors pairs, quant à Durmstrang, qui enseigne la Magie Noire, éduque des…

– … Mangemorts ! acheva James avec sarcasme.

– Oui, si tu veux ! Bref, chaque école a sa tradition de sorciers. »

Destrault jeta un regard mauvais à Remus qui lui avait volé la vedette. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour reprendre la parole, lorsque la voix du directeur Dumbledore l'interrompit dans son élan.

« Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés, j'ai quelques petites informations à vous donner. J'ai deux nouveaux professeurs à vous présenter. En effet, le professeur Pusilla n'ayant pas souhaité renouveler son expérience professorale, (à cette phrase des rires éclatèrent dans la salle et James jura que certains professeurs sourirent) les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal seront assurés par le professeur Torr. »

Le jeune sorcier se leva et fut accueilli par des applaudissements très enthousiastes. Il sourit gauchement à une jeune sorcière qui le siffla.

« Hum ! reprit Dumbledore. Comme les rumeurs vous l'ont peut-être déjà appris, il y aura un nouveau cours. Il s'agit d'un cours de Duel, pour que cela n'empiète pas sur les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et d'Enchantement, le programme a été quelque peu revu. Ce sera _mademoiselle _[1] Dawn qui en aura la charge. »

La jeune sorcière se leva et salua l'assistance qui l'accueillit également avec des applaudissements, quoiqu'un peu plus mesurés.

« Elle est pas mal ! » chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James qui hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Avec ses cheveux blonds bouclés et son visage harmonieux, le professeur Dawn avait en effet de quoi faire chavirer quelques cœurs.

« Il reste encore une ou deux petites choses à évoquer avant de vous libérer, reprit Dumbledore. Cela concerne le règlement intérieur. Oui, je sais ! fit-il avec un sourire de compassion devant les 'oh !' accablés. C'est mon rôle de vous en rappeler quelques points dès le début de l'année. Il est que la Forêt Interdite porte son nom pour une bonne raison ! Il est dangereux de s'y aventurer. Il est également interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs pendant les interclasses. Les feuilles de sélection des équipes de Quidditch devront être remises au professeur Eternat la deuxième semaine. Remettez-vous en à lui pour de plus amples informations. Je dois malheureusement ajouter que les visites au Pré-au-Lard ont été réduites en nombre. » Cette fois-ci des cris de protestation s'élevèrent. « Vous êtes tous au courant des attaques que des sorciers malveillants perpétuent. Il n'est pas sûr de vous laisser vous promener en des temps pareils. Croyez bien que j'en suis navré. » Le directeur Dumbledore se tut un instant, promena un regard étrangement triste sur la salle. Il se racla la gorge puis reprit : « Et j'aimerais maintenant que nous levions nos verres à la mémoire de deux de vos camarades qui ont perdu la vie tragiquement lors de la dernière attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse : Constantin Amberson et Lisa Edgar. »

James se tourna vers Lynn qui avait soudainement pâli. Toute la salle se leva et d'une même voix clama les noms des deux disparus. A la table des Poufsouffle, James vit deux filles sangloter et un garçon lutter farouchement contre les larmes. Lisa Edgar était en troisième année à Poufsouffle. James pensa avec quelques remords, qu'il ne savait strictement rien de cette fille, qu'en entendant son nom parmi celui des victimes, il n'avait même pas réagi et, pourtant, il y avait des amis, une famille à qui elle manquerait cruellement.

« Sur ces tristes pensées, il est largement temps d'aller se coucher. Que chacun de vous suive les préfets de sa Maison, ils vous communiqueront le mot de passe pour entrer dans vos salles communes respectives. »

Et dans un bruit assourdissant, tout le monde se leva. Les Maraudeurs suivirent de loin Lily et ses deux amies (Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores) qui marchaient avec calme à travers les couloirs. Les fantômes s'arrêtaient pour les saluer, même Peeves se tut en les voyant arriver.

« Mot de passe ? demanda la Grosse Dame en rose du portrait.

– _Bagatelle_, » répondit Lily.

James, Sirius, Remus et Peter gravirent les escaliers qui conduisaient aux dortoirs. Remus se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit instantanément tout habillé. Aucun des trois garçons ne jugea nécessaire de le réveiller pour un détail aussi futile. Ils se dévêtirent tous trois à la lumière de la lune décroissante et se couchèrent.

.

**Fin du troisième chapitre**

.**  
**

* * *

[1] En français dans le texte. ;p

** .**

* * *

**Note de fin de chapitre** : j'ai survécu à l'horreur d'avoir mis en scène Peter ! ! hourra ! Et dire que je suis obligée de me le taper jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire… ;; moins 'hourra' là !…

Sinon, Saiji, désolée pour le chapitre déprimant précédent, tous ne seront pas comme ça, promis et probablement moins longs également.

MAJ : 10/04/11


	4. chapitre 4

**Avertissements** : G  
**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus en français.  
**Disclaimer** : Eh oui, le revoilà, l'éternel disclaimer ! Donc comme vous le savez, Harry Potter et tout l'univers magique qui l'entoure (personnages compris) sont la propriété de JK Rowling.  
Mais je dois ajouter également qu'Aidan Lynch, l'auteur de _Unthinkable Thoughts_, m'a très gentiment permise d'emprunter un de ses personnages : Emily de Souza. C'est un peu ma manière de rendre hommage à son très bon travail.

**Avertissement** : le résumé général que vous aviez l'habitude de lire (ou de survoler) n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être pour ce chapitre, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a bien entendu une continuité.  
**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James fait sa rentrée à Poudlard. Il y retrouve tous ses amis, ses rivaux et ennemis. Mais également quelques nouveaux professeurs…  
**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :  
- William Potter : cousin de James (15 ans)

**Note** : Le ton au début vous surprendra peut-être, étant donné qu'il est totalement différent de celui des trois chapitres précédents. Mais ensuite, les choses changent un peu… enfin vous verrez…

* * *

.

.

Chapitre 4 – De l'autre côté de la porte

.

Ce matin encore, il se lève avec un goût âpre dans la bouche et un mal de tête à hurler. Hurler à s'en casser la voix, à pleurer de douleur, à supplier que ça s'arrête. Mais maintenant, il a cessé de crier à s'en réveiller. Il s'est habitué. C'est étrange comme on peut s'habituer à tout, à la douleur, à l'horreur… On s'habitue à tout…

Dans la chambre commune, ses compagnons se tournent et se retournent dans leurs sommeils sans cauchemar. Ce qu'il les envie. Ce qu'il voudrait être eux. Ce qu'il donnerait pour ne plus être lui. Et dire qu'eux voudraient être lui ! Ce que la vie n'est parfois qu'une saleté d'ironie. Être lui… Quel bien peut-il y avoir à être lui ? Est-ce que l'un d'eux pourrait le lui dire, parce que lui, il ne voit pas. Il ne voit même pas du tout.

Un réveil sur une table de nuit sonne et aussitôt des grognements s'élèvent des quatre lits voisins. Une main attrape rageusement le bruyant objet et le lance férocement à travers la pièce. Le réveil protégé par un sort rebondit contre un mur, puis un autre et finit par s'écraser contre une des tentures des lits à baldaquin. Lentement, les unes après les autres, des têtes échevelées émergent des lits, les yeux encore plein de sommeil et les bouches sèches. Bâillements bruyants et étirements de contorsionnistes. Puis comme des automates, ils traversent la pièce, se préparent, s'habillent, se lavent et se coiffent. Et peu à peu, le sommeil les quitte totalement, ils redeviennent des adolescents de quinze ans pleins de vie, de désirs et de bruits. Et lui ne parvient pas à les rejoindre dans cette réalité tangible. Une réalité dont il lui semble qu'il est déconnecté, comme si on avait mal branché les câbles. Son et image lui paraissent distants, tellement et confortablement distants.

Il se force à se rappeler qu'il doit faire comme eux, qu'il doit s'habiller, qu'il doit se préparer et faire du bruit. Qu'il doit exister.

Il ne fait même plus attention aux regards et aux murmures qui l'accompagnent tout au long des couloirs de Poudlard. Parfois, il se demande même si ce n'est pas qu'il ne les entend plus, qu'il finit par devenir sourd à leurs chuchotements. Ou peut-être est-ce qu'il s'y est habitué, qu'il s'y est tellement habitué qu'il ne les remarque plus… On s'habitue à tout…

Ils le regardent avec espoir. Espoir… Doit-il encore y croire ? Mais il veut bien faire semblant que tout va bien, que tout ira bien. Ils ont besoin de le voir sourire pour pouvoir continuer à vivre tranquillement dans leur monde chimérique. Bien, si c'est tout ce qu'ils réclament de lui, il peut leur rendre ce service.

.

Ils sont déjà tous assis, attablés devant des petits déjeuners gargantuesques et chahutent, se moquent et s'interrogent, se posent des questions sans importance mais qui pourtant pour eux sont tellement sérieuses. Tellement capitales et pourtant tellement insignifiantes.

Il prend place entre ses deux amis qui lui sourient amicalement. Ils lui passent les plats et lui se sert un peu de tout. Mais maintenant que son assiette est pleine, il la regarde sans appétit. De sa fourchette, il joue avec les œufs et le _bacon_. Il surprend les regards inquiets de ses amis et se décide alors à manger quelque chose. Il ne veut pas que l'on se fasse du souci pour lui et encore moins ses amis.

Et puis une voix traînante qu'il ne connaît que trop bien vient titiller ses tympans. « Alors, le fabuleux Potter est toujours de ce monde ? »

Il y a donc tout de même des choses qui ne changent pas. En quelque sorte, c'est rassurant.

« La ferme Malfoy ! » gronde la voix de son meilleur ami.

Il sourit. Ça non plus ça ne change pas. Les joutes verbales entre le blond et le roux appartiennent au familier. D'une certaine manière, ça lui a manqué. D'une certaine manière, il est heureux de réentendre cette voix traînante qui lui rappelle qu'il est toujours le même, qu'il n'y a pas de différences entre ce qu'il était l'année dernière et ce qu'il est maintenant.

Il ne fait pas attention aux insultes et aux remarques désobligeantes que le Serpentard profère à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Il sait qu'à côté de lui, ses deux meilleurs amis et tous les Gryffondor se chargent de répondre à sa place. Jusqu'à ce que…

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'assassin ? Pas capable de défendre tout seul ? »

Jamais des mots n'ont percuté avec autant de forces son esprit. Jamais la table des Gryffondor n'a été aussi silencieuse. Lentement, il tourne son regard vers le blond qui sourit de plaisir, content de l'effet qu'il a produit. Les Gryffondor ont crispé les poings et serré les mâchoires.

« Dis donc ? On dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible ! Apparemment, vous avez du mal à vous faire à l'idée que votre héros est un meurtrier ? »

Il sait plus qu'il n'entend que tous ont répondu en hurlant à la provocation du Serpentard. Il sait plus qu'il ne voit que tous les regards de la Grande salle sont tournés vers lui. Il sent plus qu'il ne sait que son poing vient de s'écraser sur la joue du Serpentard. Que vient-il de faire ? Vient-il vraiment de donner un coup de poing ? A-t-il vraiment fait cela ? Pendant une interminable seconde ses yeux sondent les gris avec autant d'intensité que les gris sondent les siens. Il y lit une surprise inquantifiable.

Et puis soudainement, il y a un cri.

Un cri qui bouleverse tout. La surprise quitte les yeux gris, il n'y a plus que haine et colère. Il sent alors un poing frapper avec force sa mâchoire. Et puis tout n'est plus qu'un enchaînement de coups. Chacun cherche à faire plus mal que la fois d'avant, plus mal que l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui tombe inanimé sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que…

« Mr Potter ! Mr Malfoy ! Voulez-vous arrêter tout de suite ! Cessez de vous battre ! Mais Hagrid, séparez les donc avant qu'il n'y ait un accident ! »

Il sent alors une main le soulever de terre et l'arracher des coups de son adversaire. Il en ressent une profonde colère, il veut continuer à se battre, il veut encore taper et faire mal.

La main le repose sur le sol, dans les bras des Gryffondor qui le maintiennent fermement, tandis que son adversaire est déposé au milieu des Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette conduite ? continue d'une voix perçante la directrice-adjointe.

– C'est de la faute de Malfoy ! C'est lui qui a tout provoqué…

– Taisez-vous, Weasley ! coupe McGonagall. La conduite de Mr Potter est inexcusable. Je suis très déçue par votre comportement, à tous deux. »

Pourtant, il sait bien qu'elle ne s'adresse qu'à lui. C'est sur lui seul que le regard accusateur de la directrice-adjointe est posé. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir coupable et désolé, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il sait qu'il devrait affecter un air contrit et humble, mais il ne peut pas. Il sent son sang encore bouillant de rage dans ses veines et, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, c'est un peu de vie qu'il ressent.

« On ne se bat jamais seul, reprend McGonagall. C'est pour cette raison que je considère que vous êtes tous les deux responsables ! Vous serez donc pareillement punis. Je retire cinquante points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard et vous serez en retenue ce soir. Allez maintenant à l'infirmerie ! »

Alors qu'il quitte la Grande Salle, il entend les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui protestent et qui se provoquent.

.

Il parcourt les couloirs et traverse le parc, sans une fois porter son attention sur le Serpentard qui se tient douloureusement le bras.

Madame Pomfresh pousse un hurlement en les voyant tous deux entrer. Elle se dépêche de les sermonner avec sévérité, mais il ne l'écoute déjà plus.

.

Quand il rejoint les autres dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il n'a plus que quelques séquelles, à peine visibles, de sa bagarre. Ses camarades l'accueillent comme un héros ne lui tenant pas rigueur des cinquante points perdus.

« Qu'importe cinquante points ! C'est ce que perdent hebdomadairement les jumeaux ! s'exclame Lee Jordan.

– Nous nous permettons d'être aussi laxistes parce que nous savons que nous avons Hermione pour les rattraper ! réplique un des deux jumeaux, un peu vexé.

– Et puis ça valait le coup de perdre cinquante points ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as mis à Malfoy ! » s'écrie avec enthousiasme Seamus Finnigan en lui tapant sur l'épaule, ce qui lui arrache une grimace de douleur.

Et pour le plus grand bonheur de tous les Gryffondor, Dean et Seamus miment la bagarre en exagérant beaucoup ses coups et en caricaturant énormément les réactions de Malfoy. Hormis Hermione qui s'obstine à garder un air sérieux, toute la salle commune rit aux éclats.

« Déride-toi ! bougonne Ron.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! se décide-t-elle finalement à dire. Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, il n'est pas bon d'accroître l'inimitié entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. »

Ron a beau soutenir qu'il est stupide de penser qu'il peut y avoir autre chose que de l'inimitié entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor et à plus forte raison lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Malfoy, lui sait pourtant que Hermione a raison. Et pour la première fois, il se reproche sa conduite, il n'aurait pas dû céder à sa colère. Et il se sent même coupable d'en avoir tiré de la satisfaction. Il s'est comporté comme un crétin, comme un vulgaire… Serpentard. Cette idée le fait soudain trembler et, automatiquement, il se remémore les paroles du Choixpeau. Il a presque l'impression qu'elles le narguent dans son for intérieur.

.

L'heure du déjeuner arrive avec tout ce qui l'accompagne. Hermione, absorbée dans sa lecture d'un manuel, mange distraitement son poulet froid. Ron, Dean et Seamus sont plongés dans une conversation passionnée sur le Quidditch, le football et le basket-ball. Et lui, il fait semblant d'être attentif à leurs arguments, hochant de temps en temps la tête. Et puis voilà que soudain, alors que Dean va pour contrecarrer une remarque de Ron, la petite cuiller menaçante à la main, dans un _pop_ inattendu, se retrouve à sa place un jeune coq. Seamus et Ron rendus muets par l'étrangeté de la chose, restent pétrifiés alors que le phénomène s'étend rapidement à toute la salle. De partout, des coqs, des poules, des poulets apparaissent aussi vite que les élèves disparaissent, et cela jusqu'à la table des professeurs. Ceux qui ne sont pas pris de métamorphoses incontrôlées ne savent pas s'ils doivent en rire ou s'en effrayer. Mais lorsqu'un coq noir famélique se met à pousser des cris de fureur et briser tout ce qui trouve sur son chemin, les épargnés choisissent d'éclater de rire de voir leur professeur de Potions réduit à ce triste état. Et dans toute cette pagaille, les jumeaux Weasley dominent la situation en roi. Il comprend alors que les héritiers spirituels des Maraudeurs viennent de sévir.

Un des frères se penche vers lui. « Je suppose que tu n'as pas mangé de poulet, toi ?

– Dommage que les autres n'aient pas eu la même idée que toi ! » commente le second.

En effet, à la table des Gryffondor, il n'y a plus grand monde. Un jumeau évite de justesse un coup de bec vengeur d'un jeune coq à la tête rousse.

« J'ai l'impression que notre petit frère ne goûte pas trop à la plaisanterie. »

Et se réunissent très vite autour du Ron-coquelet d'autres volatiles-élèves qui assaillent de leurs cris perçants les oreilles des jumeaux.

« Au début, je voulais faire ça avec le poisson. Mais George m'a fait remarquer que nous risquions de tuer des élèves puisqu'ils se seraient retrouvés hors de l'eau. Mais au moins, nous n'aurions pas eu à subir ce concert assourdissant !

– L'effet n'est que de courte durée, ajoute George, puisque le précédent était Fred. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen d'influer sur le temps de métamorphose. »

Et en effet, peu à peu, des 'pop' se font à nouveau entendre et le nombre de gallinacés diminue alors que celui d'humains revient doucement à la normale.

.

Le plus savoureux dans cet événement, qui restera à n'en pas douter dans les annales de Poudlard, c'est que les jumeaux ne peuvent être punis. Bien entendu, tout le monde est absolument convaincu qu'ils sont les instigateurs de cette joyeuse pagaille, mais il n'y a aucune preuve pour les accuser, comme le fait très justement remarquer Dumbledore. Mais à l'air furieux de Rogue, il est évident que le professeur de potions trouvera un moyen de faire payer aux jumeaux Weasley l'humiliation qu'ils lui ont fait subir.

.

Le déjeuner se termine et Ron continue de pester contre ses deux frères. Ginny a beau essayer de le convaincre que ce n'est pas si terrible, qu'elle aussi s'est retrouvée changée en poule et qu'elle n'en fait pas une maladie pour autant, Ron ne desserre pas les dents. Hermione pense que c'est du passé et qu'il ne faut pas rester bloquer sur un événement. Mais Ron jure bien de trouver un moyen de se venger. Fred et George le mettent au défi d'y parvenir, ce qui n'aide pas à calmer l'humeur de Ron. Coupant court à la conversation, Hermione annonce qu'elle doit aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque.

Ron en oublie instantanément sa diatribe contre ses frères. « Hermione, tu ne peux pas aller à la bibliothèque !

– Et pourquoi ça ?

– Mais _parce que_. Parce qu'enfin, Hermione, les cours n'ont même pas encore commencé. Dis-le lui, toi, » ajoute-t-il en s'adressant avec espoir et impatience à lui.

Il sourit de la réaction de son ami et lui répond que lui aussi veut aller à la bibliothèque. Ron en oublie tout argument et le regarde avec incrédulité. S'il lui avait appris que Rogue, vêtu d'un tutu rose, distribue des bonbons à tous ceux qui lui exécutent un pas de danse, l'expression de Ron n'aurait probablement guère été différente. Hermione aussi le dévisage, mais dans son regard brille une lueur de triomphe comme si c'était une victoire personnelle de l'avoir changé en rat de bibliothèque.

« Tutututu…, » bafouille Ron. Hermione lui donne un coup sur la tête, comme pour le débloquer. « Tu veux aller où ? » termine Ron, sidéré.

Il ne veut pas étudier explique-t-il pour le rassurer (ce qui en contrepartie renfrogne Hermione). Il est juste curieux de connaître un peu mieux cette Eva Lupin, dont ils ont vu le nom en feuilletant le livre de Divination. Il connaît si peu de choses sur les Maraudeurs. Il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de poser la moindre question à Sirius et encore moins à leur ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ron retrouve alors le sourire, comme s'il était absolument certain maintenant que c'est bien son meilleur ami qu'il a devant lui et non un double masculin de Hermione. L'idée l'enchante et les voilà donc tous les trois partis vers la bibliothèque.

.

Alors que Ron s'occupe de réserver une table dans un coin de la salle, que Hermione cherche de la documentation sur le sujet qui l'intéresse, lui parcourt du regard le rayon des ouvrages sur la Divination. Tel un crabe, il avance dans les rayonnages, les yeux fixés sur les tranches des livres et ne voit donc pas la jeune sorcière arriver dans l'autre sens. Ils se cognent brutalement l'un contre l'autre et en perdent l'équilibre. Ils murmurent quelques excuses en même temps sans se voir, les paupières encore closes par le choc. Mais il reconnaît la voix de l'autre et ouvre tout grands ses yeux pour s'assurer de ce qu'il sait déjà.

Cho Chang !

Il reste quelques secondes silencieux et immobile sous l'émotion. Elle l'observe avec ses yeux noirs qui semblent absolument indéchiffrables. Une ébauche de sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, elle s'apprête à parler. Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'exprimer, il se lève et s'enfuit. Il ne peut pas soutenir son regard, il ne peut pas rester près d'elle, il ne veut pas entendre ses mots. Autrefois, il y avait tant de bonheur à la seule évocation de son prénom, autrefois il était tellement doux de la regarder sans qu'elle le sache, autrefois il était tellement réconfortant d'échanger quelques mots avec elle. Autrefois… Mais maintenant, comment pourrait-il ? Après ce qu'il a fait ? Après ce dont il est responsable ? L'étrange bien-être s'est remplacé en un profond malaise.

Il rejoint, haletant, ses deux amis qui le regardent avec incompréhension. Il s'assoit en silence et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il sent le regard de ses amis qui ne le quittent pas, mais aucun ne lui parle. Ils ne savent pas quoi dire ou peut-être savent-ils qu'il n'y a rien à dire.

« Mr Potter. »

Il relève la tête. Devant lui se tient dignement un fantôme qu'il n'a jamais vu.

« Le professeur McGonagall m'envoie vous chercher. Elle vous attend dans son bureau. Veuillez bien me suivre. »

Il acquiesce de la tête. Il se doute que c'est pour lui donner la punition promise ce matin. Il fait un signe de la main à ses amis et suit le fantôme.

.

Quand il arrive devant le bureau du professeur de Métamorphoses, Malfoy y est déjà qui attend anxieusement. Mais dès que le Serpentard le voit arriver, il se redresse et affecte un air supérieur. A quoi cela peut-il bien servir, se demande-t-il, ils sont tous les deux dans le même bateau. Ce que Malfoy peut être ridicule parfois… Seulement _parfois_ ?

Quand il arrive à la hauteur de Malfoy, McGonagall décroise ses mains et détaille avec attention chacun d'eux.

« Très bien messieurs. Il y a une pièce au cinquième étage, dans la tour ouest, qui a sérieusement besoin d'être nettoyée. Interdiction formelle d'utiliser la magie, seuls les ustensiles Moldus fournis vous seront nécessaires pour remédier à ce manquement.

– Quoi ? rugit Malfoy. Ceci est la tâche de moins que rien ! Il est hors de question que je m'abaisse…

– Silence ! coupe McGonagall. Vous n'avez pas la parole ! »

Malfoy se tait, il affiche un air soumis mais son regard est révolté et furieux.

« Vous viendrez prendre les ustensiles ce soir, après le dîner, dans la loge de Mr Rusard. Et vous vous occuperez de nettoyer cette salle et ne la quitterez que lorsqu'elle sera intégralement propre, ce qui inclut les tapis, les fenêtres, les statues _et caetera_… ! Est-ce bien entendu, messieurs ? »

Ils hochent la tête en silence. Le ton de McGonagall ne laisse place à aucune discussion.

« J'espère qu'ainsi vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant de régler vos comptes avec les poings. Vous pouvez vous retirer.»

Et sans plus adresser le moindre signe d'attention à eux, elle se replonge dans ses grimoires poussiéreux. Vibrant de colère, claquant des talons, Malfoy traverse la salle. Avec violence, le Serpentard empoigne la porte et la referme de toutes ses forces derrière lui. Ses réflexes seuls lui permettent de prévenir le coup que la porte aurait dû lui assener. Malfoy n'a pas tenu compte qu'il le suivait. Ou bien peut-être l'a-t-il fait exprès. A l'air mauvais que lui lance le Serpentard, il est même évident que c'était intentionnel.

.

.

Assis tranquillement dans la cuisine, il regarde sans dire un mot les Elfes de Maison s'agiter à l'approche de l'heure du dîner. Les petites créatures s'affairent et s'époumonent et pourtant, malgré tout le boucan, il trouve ici une forme de paix. Dans la chaleur des fourneaux et les odeurs de nourriture, il y a un arrière-goût de foyer.

« Est-ce que Harry Potter a faim ? demande Dobby en s'approchant de lui, chargé d'une assiette pleine de victuailles. Harry Potter préfère manger dans les cuisines avec les misérables créatures. Harry Potter est tellement bon. » Avec ses gros yeux jaunes, mouillés de larmes, Dobby le regarde manger avec adoration.

Ce soir, il ne veut pas dîner avec les autres. Ce soir, il ne se sent pas la capacité, pas l'envie de faire semblant. Il sait que ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi, qu'il ne doit pas se laisser aller à la morosité et il se promet d'y remédier… prochainement. Oui, mais ce soir, il veut encore pouvoir se laisser aller à la mélancolie.

.

Dobby jacasse et il hoche de temps en temps la tête pour faire croire qu'il écoute, qu'il suit avec la plus grande attention les élucubrations de l'Elfe de Maison. Soudain, il voit l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au mur. Il est temps qu'il aille chercher le matériel et s'occupe de sa punition.

« Harry Potter va-t-il se coucher ? Harry Potter a l'air très fatigué. »

Il secoue la tête et explique à Dobby la situation. A l'évocation de la salle de la tour ouest au cinquième étage, l'Elfe de Maison ouvre les yeux à les en faire tomber de ses orbites.

« Harry Potter ne doit pas aller là bas ! Non, il ne doit pas, » s'affole alors l'elfe.

Il essaie de calmer la petite créature, mais ses cris hystériques ont attiré tous ses congénères. Et c'est bientôt une cacophonie de hurlements qui le supplient de ne pas aller là-bas, de rester ici. Il a beau leur expliquer qu'il n'a pas le choix, c'est peine perdue. Il est obligé de s'arracher de leurs petits bras malingres pour quitter les cuisines.

.

Quelque peu ébranlé, plus qu'il ne veut le reconnaître, il se rend dans la loge de Rusard qui lui tend avec un sourire mauvais les ustensiles de ménage. Il les prend sans bruit, mais maudissant intérieurement Malfoy de ne pas être là. Chargé comme un baudet, la hanse du seau qui lui cisaille la main, il traverse les couloirs de Poudlard sous les regards goguenards des élèves. Quand il atteint ladite salle, il jette avec colère tout son chargement dans la direction de Malfoy qui le regarde avec amusement.

« Tu es encore en retard Potter. »

Il ne répond pas mais l'insulte autant qu'il le peut par le regard. Il sait qu'il doit se contrôler, que le Serpentard fera tout pour le mettre en colère et il se promet qu'il ne cèdera pas.

Malfoy ramasse un chiffon et un balai avec une grimace de dégoût. Lui, ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avec moquerie. Il est très détendant de voir l'embarras du petit prince des Serpentard qui se demande comment tout cela peut bien se combiner, comment sans magie tout cela va-t-il bien pouvoir nettoyer quelque chose.

.

« Tout ça, c'est de ta faute, Potter ! » s'énerve Malfoy pour la vingt-septième fois de la soirée, alors qu'il regarde avec dégoût la tâche que l'eau sale vient de laisser sur ses vêtements. « Tout est de ta faute ! »

Cette phrase est la mise en mot de ce qu'il ressent depuis deux mois. Sa faute. Tout est de sa faute. Il secoue la tête, il ne doit pas divulguer à Malfoy, surtout pas à Malfoy, cette faiblesse. Le Serpentard exploiterait immédiatement la faille dans sa cuirasse. Alors pour ne rien laisser paraître, il continue de laver les vitres dans un silence entêtant.

« C'est un travail d'Elfes de Maison ! Quand mon père saura ça… »

Il tressaille à l'évocation de Lucius Malfoy. Comme dans un système d'automatismes, les images de cette affreuse nuit affluent dans sa mémoire. Il essaye de les chasser de son esprit, mais plus il lutte et plus elles s'imposent à lui. C'est à rendre fou, il semble ne pas pouvoir oublier. Les détails ne s'effacent pas, au contraire même, ils sont chaque fois un peu plus nets, un peu plus précis. S'il se laissait aller, il pourrait presque croire que la scène est en train de se renouveler, juste là et maintenant. C'est dans un effort de volonté qu'il ouvre les yeux et se force à se concentrer sur les carreaux. Il doit absolument focaliser son esprit sur quelque chose, ne pas se laisser l'opportunité de réfléchir, de se souvenir. Mais il ne parvient pas à diriger ses pensées, elles lui échappent.

Il respire profondément. Puisqu'il ne peut penser à autre chose, très bien ! mais dans ce cas, il va décider de quel moment il va se souvenir : les échos de ses parents. Aussitôt, il sent tout son corps se détendre. Puis de là, il essaye de les imaginer, il se les décrit et les met en situation. Il imagine son père qui s'envole pour la première fois et sa mère qui ouvre sa lettre sous les yeux ébahis de toute sa famille. Il devine leur première rencontre dans la boutique d'Ollivander sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il est certain que le vieux marchand a failli s'arracher les cheveux en tentant de trouver des baguettes qui conviendraient à ses deux clients. Il se dépeint l'air émerveillé de sa mère devant l'immense château. En souriant, il recrée les premières farces des Maraudeurs. Il se plaît à croire qu'au début ses parents ne se supportaient pas, que sa mère voyait James comme un vaurien qui gâche ses talents et dilapide les points de Gryffondor, tandis que son père trouvait que Lily était bien trop sérieuse pour être intéressante, bien trop tempérée pour être fascinante. Et un jour, ils ont eu son âge, ils ont eu quinze ans et peut-être pour la première fois, ils se sont vraiment regardés et…

.

« Je suppose qu'il faut aussi nettoyer cette affreuse tapisserie. Le décorateur qui s'est occupé du château n'avait vraiment aucun talent ! Mais regardez-moi cette horreur ! » ronchonne Malfoy, alors qu'il tire sur la vieille tapisserie déchirée par endroit sans le moindre ménagement.

Redoutant un accident, il quitte les immenses vitres (et sa rêverie) et vient aider le Serpentard à décrocher ladite tapisserie. Lorsque la lourde tenture s'effondre sur le sol et que le mur nu apparaît sous leurs regards, la surprise les assaille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » s'exclame Malfoy, probablement plus pour lui-même.

Mais de toute façon, il n'aurait rien eu à répondre car lui non plus n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Comme de minces veines d'or courant dans la pierre, des tracés brillants s'enchevêtrent et dessinent de manière évidente deux immenses portes. Au-dessus des deux arcs et entre les deux portes, des runes sont inscrites.

Ébahi par la beauté de ces deux majestueuses portes, il avance, il veut les admirer de plus près. Il remarque alors que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'or n'en est pas. Il n'ose y toucher, mais on dirait une matière fluide qui ne cesse de circuler dans les rainures de la pierre. Il comprend que ce qu'il avait pris pour des jeux de lumière n'est rien d'autre que la lumière intrinsèque de ce flux doré. C'est enchanteur et pourtant terrifiant en même temps.

.

Malfoy n'a pas bougé, il contemple la bouche ouverte le spectacle lumineux.

« Elles ne sont pas pareilles, » remarque-t-il.

En effet si elles sont toutes deux lumineusement dorées celle de gauche émet des rayonnements rouges tandis que celle de droite répand une lumière blanche.

Malfoy se décide enfin à faire quelques pas et le rejoint devant les deux portes. Le Serpentard concentre son attention sur les runes inscrites entre les deux portes.

« C'est la forme grammaticale de la mise en garde, dit-il enfin après quelques minutes de silence. _Toi qui vois, passe. Toi qui entends, passe. Toi qui parles, reste. Dans la toile complexe des événements, seul le muet survit_. Ou un truc dans ce genre. »

Il regarde les deux portes, des yeux suit les arcs et les pictogrammes. Il n'a jamais étudié les runes anciennes et, pour la première fois, le regrette. Toutefois, quelque chose le trouble. Lui qui n'a jamais su déchiffrer l'antique langage, sait singulièrement comment prononcer chacun des graphèmes. A voix haute, sans ânonner le moins du monde, il lit l'inscription au-dessus de la porte blanche. Il sent bien la main de Malfoy sur son bras qui le presse et il entend également sa voix qui lui hurle de se taire, mais il n'en tient pas compte. Et, lorsqu'il arrive à la fin de la phrase, la porte blanche qui diffusait jusque là une lumière douce, s'illumine intensément, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » crie Malfoy.

Il n'en a aucune idée, mais étrangement, il ne se sent pas le moins du monde inquiet. Tranquillement, il avance vers la porte, qui maintenant l'attire, mais Malfoy, agrippé à sa manche, le retient.

« Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas… »

A n'en pas douter, Malfoy est terrifié. Qui ne le serait pas ? Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t-il pas peur ? Comment sait-il qu'il n'y a rien à craindre ? Pourquoi se sent-il tellement, irrémédiablement attiré par cette lumière blanche ? Est-il victime d'un enchantement ? Est-ce que cette lumière l'aurait envoûté ? Il sait qu'il doit se méfier. En un instant, l'image de la coupe de feu changée en portoloin lui revient fermement à l'esprit. Aussitôt il convoque le souvenir de ses parents pour lutter contre l'horreur. Ses parents viennent d'entrer en cinquième année, ils ont son âge, ils sont encore vivants et vont bientôt tomber amoureux…

« Recule Potter ! Tu es attiré par la porte, elle va t'avaler ! » hurle Malfoy.

En effet, la porte crache maintenant des langues de lumière qui s'enroulent autour de lui et lentement, mais inexorablement, l'attirent, le tirent même, vers le rectangle lumineux. Pourtant, il ne s'affole toujours pas, il ne ressent aucune agressivité. Il relève la tête vers Malfoy qui est soudain plus livide qu'un spectre. Subitement, la situation lui apparaît comme extrêmement comique.

« Ce n'est que de la lumière Malfoy ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se pisser dessus ! »

Malfoy sursaute à sa phrase et sur son visage passe différents sentiments contradictoires. Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry ne le lui en laisse pas le temps : il traverse la porte de lumière.

.

.

Harry avait voyagé de bien différentes manières depuis qu'il avait intégré le monde de la Magie. Le balai volant avec le vent qui vous lave le visage et les pensées. Le magicobus qui vous tombe dessus sans crier gare. La Poudre Cheminette qui vous secoue à vous en rendre malade. Le Portoloin qui vous harponne par le nombril et vous attire à une vitesse vertigineuse vers un point de chute incertain. Mais cela, cette porte de lumière, ça n'avait rien de comparable. Ou plutôt, c'était tout à la fois. Il y avait d'abord la lumière qui l'obligeait à fermer les yeux. Un bruit assourdissant qui ne provenait d'aucun endroit en particulier mais hurlait dans la tête. Il y avait un vent violent qui le ballottait, le poussait en avant, le soulevait presque de terre. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de terre, que tout était d'un blanc irisé, en haut, en bas, à gauche, à droite, devant et probablement derrière également. Le chemin serait probablement long et aucun moyen de faire marche arrière. Et pourtant, cela ne dura que le temps d'un pas. Et une fois la distance immensément courte franchie, tout redevint calme et sombre.

.

.

Harry ne bougeait pas. Il sentait quelque chose de solide contre lui. Ca sentait le moisi et la poussière et ça lui grattait la peau du visage et des mains. Il respira profondément pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Il leva lentement les mains, il essayait d'effleurer le moins possible cette chose qui était contre lui. Comme il ignorait où il avait atterri et surtout contre quoi, il voulait prudemment faire le moins de mouvements possibles pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Mais quelque chose surgit derrière son dos et le poussa violemment en avant. Harry, qui n'avait rien à quoi se retenir, perdit l'équilibre et entraîna dans sa chute la chose devant lui. Dans un terrible bruit de déchirure, il heurta durement le sol et, presque immédiatement, fut alourdi de ce qui avait jailli de derrière lui.

« Potter ? C'est toi ? » chuchota en tremblant une voix, après quelques secondes de parfaite et inconfortable immobilité.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce n'était que Malfoy !

« Oui ! » grogna-t-il en réponse. Il se redressa prestement et rompit tout contact physique avec le Serpentard.

« _Lumos_ ! » fit Malfoy. Une lumière diffuse se répandit.

Ils étaient dans une immense salle, au plafond très haut. La baguette de Malfoy ne parvenait à éclairer qu'un bien petit périmètre, insuffisant pour les renseigner sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Harry tira donc sa baguette de sa poche et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée de s'en munir. Il avait craint un mauvais tour du Serpentard. Apparemment, Malfoy avait eu la même pensée.

« Merlin soit loué ! Nous sommes toujours à Poudlard ! » s'exclama Malfoy en se relevant.

Et en effet, Harry constata qu'ils étaient toujours dans la grande salle au cinquième étage de la tour ouest. Il baissa les yeux et vit l'immense tapisserie rouge qui lui avait chatouillé le visage, il y a quelques instants encore. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu. Il avait espéré que les magnifiques portes lumineuses recelaient quelques secrets. Mais il n'en était rien. Il se leva et épousseta la poussière qui était sur ses vêtements. Pourtant, quelque chose frappa son esprit.

« Malfoy ?

– Quoi ? grogna le Serpentard.

– Où sont les seaux et les balais ?

– Si tu crois que je m'intéresse à ce genre de détails ! » répondit avec mauvaise humeur le garçon qui, affairé devant le miroir, tentait de remettre en ordre ses cheveux.

Harry parcourait des yeux la sombre pièce et l'inquiétude commençait à le gagner.

« Malfoy ?

– Quoi encore ? s'énerva le garçon.

– Les portes ne sont plus là ?

– Elles ne vont pas me manquer.

– Pourquoi est-ce que la tapisserie était suspendue alors que nous l'avions décrochée ?

– Des Elfes de Maison l'auront remise, répondit avec impatience Malfoy. Ils ont même terminé le ménage, remarqua-t-il après un rapide coup d'œil.

– Ce n'est pas normal !

– Tu cherches la petite bête, Potter. » Et Malfoy, sans ajouter un autre mot, se dirigea vers la sortie. Harry lui emboîta le pas, mais il n'était pas convaincu par l'explication de Malfoy. Il se souvenait de l'air apeuré des Elfes quand il leur avait dit dans quelle pièce il devait faire sa punition. Ils étaient trop effrayés pour accepter d'y mettre un pied.

.

Pendant quelques couloirs, Malfoy et Harry devaient emprunter le même itinéraire pour regagner leurs quartiers respectifs. Ils firent le chemin dans le plus profond silence. Au détour d'un corridor, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec une grande fille brune très maigre et à l'air hautain.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux ? s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix pointue. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

– Nous revenons d'une punition, » expliqua Harry.

La fille les observa avec mépris. « Très bien ! finit-elle par lâcher avec arrogance. Ne traînez pas ! Demain, il y a cours. » Et elle reprit sa marche sans leur adresser un regard. Harry allait lui dire que demain c'était dimanche et donc qu'ils n'avaient pas cours, mais elle avait été trop désagréable. Tant pis pour elle si demain, elle se levait trop tôt. Harry s'apprêtait alors à continuer son chemin, lorsqu'il sentit Malfoy agripper sa manche pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

« C'était une Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t-il avec horreur.

– Et alors ? grogna Harry qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus supporter l'attitude méprisante du Serpentard envers tout élève n'appartenant pas à sa Maison.

– Mais tu n'as pas vu sur sa poitrine ? » s'exclama Malfoy avec une mauvaise humeur excessive.

Harry haussa un sourcil et dévisagea le Serpentard.

« Son badge ! s'impatienta Malfoy. Elle avait un badge de Préfète-en-Chef ! » articula-t-il exagérément comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de trois ans. L'expression de Harry changea du tout au tout : cette année la Préfète-en-Chef était la ravissante Emily de Souza, la fierté de Poufsouffle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

« Il y a forcément une explication logique ! déclara confiant Malfoy.

– C'est la logique de cette explication qui m'inquiète, » répliqua Harry.

Et Malfoy, pour la première fois de sa vie, hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement à ce que lui disait Harry.

« Tu crois que la porte aurait finalement fonctionné et nous aurait envoyés…, commença Malfoy avec une once d'anxiété dans la voix.

– … Dans une sorte de réalité parallèle ? » acheva Harry.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

« Nous allons vérifier ça tout de suite ! Suis-moi ! » Et sans ajouter un mot, Harry allongea le pas. Malfoy dut presser l'allure pour ne pas se laisser distancer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose qui était en grande discussion avec une dame vêtue de violet.

« Excusez-moi, nous voudrions entrer ! » fit Harry.

La Grosse Dame se tourna vers lui et détailla avec étonnement Malfoy et son écusson vert. « Mot de passe ?, » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

« _Il était une fois_, » répondit Harry le cœur battant. C'était le moment de vérité. Il savait avec certitude que c'était le bon mot de passe. Si jamais ça ne marchait pas, alors il serait temps de se reposer la question des réalités parallèles.

« Désolée, mais ce n'est pas le mot de passe en vigueur. » Et la grosse dame se replongea dans sa conversation avec son amie. Harry ne tenta pas d'attirer à nouveau l'attention du portrait, ça ne servait à rien. Il savait maintenant qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le Poudlard qu'ils connaissaient.

« Faut aller voir Dumbledore ! » décida alors Harry. Il n'y avait pour lui aucune autre solution. Jusqu'à présent, le directeur de Poudlard avait toujours eu réponse à tout et savait, dans n'importe quel cas, quoi faire. A supposer, bien sûr, que dans cette réalité, Dumbledore était également le directeur de Poudlard. Mais Malfoy était loin de partager l'avis de Harry. « Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée ? » répliqua Harry. Mais comme Malfoy n'en avait pas, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le bureau du directeur.

.

« Zut ! J'avais oublié cette fichue gargouille ! » s'exclama Harry en s'arrêtant devant la statue qui masquait l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

Et sous le regard abasourdi de Malfoy, Harry commença à énumérer le nom de toutes les confiseries qui pouvaient bien lui passer par la tête. Quand il vint à bout des sucreries magiques, il se rabattit sur les Moldues.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? intervint finalement Malfoy.

– Je danse la polka ! répliqua avec agacement Harry. Je cherche le mot de passe, bien évidemment ! »

Harry expliqua alors que Dumbledore avait l'habitude de donner comme mot de passe des noms de produits sucrés qu'il aimait.

« Complètement fou ! commenta Malfoy.

– Ce n'est pas le moment, Malfoy ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver le mot de passe, gronda Harry.

– Si tu crois que je vais m'abaisser à déclamer des noms de bonbons devant une horrible gargouille de pierre dans les couloirs d'un Poudlard où tout va encore plus de travers que d'habitude, c'est que tu ne sais vraiment pas à qui tu t'adresses. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« T'as fini ton cinéma ? Très bien ! Maintenant rassemble tes souvenirs et donne tous les noms de bonbons dont tu te souviens. » Et sans attendre la réponse de Malfoy, Harry se tourna à nouveau vers la gargouille. « Milkyway ! Mars ! Carambar ! Eclair au chocolat… au café… au citron… Saleté de gargouille ! Il faut toujours qu'elle me fasse le même coup ! s'énerva Harry qui se retint à la dernière seconde de donner un coup de pied à la gargouille de pierre.

– Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que le Dumbledore de cette réalité ne fonctionnait pas de la même manière ? Si ça se trouve, il choisit ses mots de passe en fonction de ses héros préférés. » Harry lui répondit par un regard noir. Malfoy poussa un soupir et se tourna vers la gargouille. « Langue de chat ! » dit-il sans conviction et comme il fallait s'y attendre la gargouille resta immobile. Malfoy se tourna vers Harry de manière à lui signifier que c'était peine perdue mais d'un mouvement de tête, Harry lui enjoignit à poursuivre. « Ailes de Chauve Souris… Ailes de Colombe., continua Malfoy d'une voix nonchalante. Très bien ! Et Dents de Vampire ?… Queue du Diable ?… »

Harry avait du mal à imaginer de quel genre de confiserie il pouvait bien s'agir. Il se doutait que ce n'était pas réellement ce que les noms annonçaient, du moins il l'espérait. Malfoy restait très calme tandis qu'il énonçait toute une kyrielle de noms.

« Peut-être de plus vieux produits encore… » Et Malfoy, le menton dans la main, commença à tourner en rond, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– J'essaie de me souvenir de vieilles sucreries qu'il pouvait bien manger quand il était enfant, » expliqua Malfoy. Puis avec un air méprisant, il ajouta : « Puisque tu ne m'es d'aucun secours, fais le guet ! »

Harry se tut. Il était furieux d'être ainsi traité par Malfoy, mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il ne pouvait être d'aucune aide : il ne connaissait rien du passé du monde magique et encore moins ce qui concernait un sujet aussi dérisoire que la confiserie magique. Il laissa donc Malfoy face à la gargouille et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour avoir un meilleur aperçu sur les couloirs. De loin, il entendait Malfoy qui, avec le même calme olympien, énonçait, aussi méthodiquement qu'une poésie, des noms de bonbons.

« … Amande Sauteuse… Queudver… »

A ce nom Harry sursauta. Son horreur se mua en étonnement lorsqu'il vit la gargouille pivoter.

« Queudver ? » Malfoy grimaça de dégoût. « C'était immangeable ce truc ! Trop collant ! Ils ont eu raison d'en arrêter la production. »

Harry revint vers Malfoy, la surprise encore inscrite sur son visage. Mais il lui vint soudain à l'esprit que si _Queudver_ était le nom d'une sucrerie peut-être que…

« Est-ce que… » hésita Harry. Malfoy le dévisagea avec hauteur. Harry ravala sa fierté et reprit : « Est-ce que Patmol, Lunard, ou… Cornedrue sont aussi des bonbons ? »

Malfoy jeta d'abord un regard étonné sur Harry, puis reprit un air moqueur.

« Le Patmol est un gâteau à base de chocolat et d'amande. Les Lunards sont de touts petits bonbons en sucre très durs qui fondent très lentement. Et la Cornedrue est une pâtisserie originaire d'Afrique. Ils avaient quelques petits effets magiques amusants. » Pendant quelques secondes, Malfoy s'amusa de l'avantage qu'il avait sur Harry et reprit la leçon. « Mais ce sont de vieux produits, on n'en trouve plus sur le marché maintenant. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que le Patmol, c'était plutôt bon. Le sorcier-pâtissier qui les préparait est mort et n'a pas transmis la recette. » Et sans transition, Malfoy tourna les talons et entra dans le passage qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Harry était tellement surpris qu'il en oublia de le suivre. Mais il se reprit vite et se dépêcha de le rattraper. Ils entrèrent en même temps dans le bureau, après avoir frappé et entendu la réponse.

.

La pièce était exactement la même que celle que Harry connaissait et il s'en sentit soulagé. Au moins, tout n'était pas complètement chamboulé. Dumbledore était assis à son bureau et, apparemment, ils le dérangeaient pendant la lecture d'un énorme livre. Le directeur regarda avec un air intrigué les deux garçons venir à lui et quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant son bureau, il les regarda attentivement. « Mr Potter ? Mr Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il et l'étonnement qui se trouvait derrière la question n'était que trop visible. Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il les reconnaissait ! Ils n'avaient donc pas atterri dans quelque monde parallèle.

« Pourrais-je savoir la raison de votre présence _simultanée_ à cette heure si tardive ? » C'est certain qu'il n'était pas très habituel de voir Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ensemble.

Harry prit alors la suite des événements en main et raconta avec détails leur histoire à partir du moment où ils avaient découvert les portes lumineuses. Malfoy émettait, de temps en temps, quelques commentaires mais qu'il semblait plus adresser à lui-même qu'au directeur. Quand, enfin, Harry arriva au moment où ils avaient réussi à ouvrir la porte du passage gardé par la gargouille, Dumbledore émit un petit sifflement d'admiration, puis joignit ses mains et sembla réfléchir.

« Deux portes me dites-vous ? Pouvez-vous me les décrire avec un peu plus de précisions, s'il vous plaît ? »

Et alors que Harry s'astreignait à dépeindre avec plus de détails les deux portes, Dumbledore avait saisi sa baguette et fait quelques moulinets avec sa main. A l'autre bout de la pièce, un livre tressaillit dans la bibliothèque, puis quitta l'étagère et traversa toute la salle pour venir atterrir sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore en tourna silencieusement les pages. Un peu mal à l'aise, Harry se tut.

« Je vous écoute, Mr Potter. Poursuivez, je vous prie. »

Harry allait s'exécuter mais Malfoy le coupa : « Vous semblez différent. »

Dumbledore releva la tête et regarda avec amusement le Serpentard. « Vous trouvez ? » demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry qui observait maintenant avec attention le professeur Dumbledore, hocha la tête. Il y avait en effet quelque chose qui lui paraissait étrange chez le vieux directeur, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il observa avec attention son aîné lorsque ça s'imposa à son esprit de manière évidente.

« Vous avez l'air plus jeune ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Malfoy sursauta et regarda avec plus d'attention encore et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il était d'accord.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, je vous assure que je fais mon âge, répondit avec amusement Dumbledore. Mais il est vrai qu'on me donne souvent quelques années de moins. » Le sourire du directeur disparut. Sans un mot, il tourna vers Harry et Malfoy le livre qu'il avait ouvert à une page et désigna une illustration qui occupait toute une page. « Est-ce que, par hasard, ces portes ne ressembleraient pas à ça ? » Ils se penchèrent tous deux au-dessus du livre où, quelque peu approximativement, les deux portes étaient représentées. Harry se redressa et hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter de voir le directeur si grave, lorsque son attention fut détournée par le cri que poussa Malfoy. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Le Serpentard planta ses yeux dans le regard du directeur. « De combien ? demanda-t-il énigmatiquement.

– Approximativement, je dirais une vingtaine d'années. »

Harry regardait alternativement le jeune et le vieux sorcier.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? »

Avec impatience, Malfoy pointa du doigt la légende inscrite sous l'illustration qu'Harry n'avait pas pris la peine de lire. _Les Portes Jumelles ou portail temporel_. Portail temporel ? Ils auraient voyagé dans le temps ? Était-ce possible ? Était-ce ça l'explication à toutes ces petites différences ? Harry releva un visage décomposé.

« Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! s'écria avec rage Malfoy, un doigt accusateur pointé sur Harry.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à passer la porte ! Tu l'as fait tout seul ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu dans la pièce pendant lequel Harry reconnut le livre comme _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Harry se donna mentalement un coup de pied pour n'avoir jamais pris la peine de lire ce fichu bouquin et se promit de s'excuser platement auprès de Hermione, dès qu'il retournerait à son époque … S'il parvenait à retourner dans son temps…

« On est…, commença-t-il sans oser achever sa phrase.

– Dans le passé, répondit gentiment Dumbledore. Quoique pour moi, nous soyons dans le présent et que vous veniez du futur.

– Et, _bien sûr_, il y a un moyen pour nous ramener dans 'notre' présent ! affirma sèchement Malfoy. Harry se doutait que cette rudesse n'était qu'une façade pour cacher sa panique.

– Bien entendu ! »

Les deux garçons poussèrent un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Mais ça risque de ne pas être aussi simple, acheva Dumbledore. Dans tout voyage temporel, il y a une règle très simple à respecter et qui risque, dans votre cas, de compliquer bien les choses.

– Quelle est cette règle ? s'enquit précipitamment Malfoy.

– Vous devez réemprunter la voie par laquelle vous êtes arrivés.

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué ! Il suffit de retrouver les deux portes et l'affaire est faite.

– C'est justement là que les choses se compliquent, Mr Malfoy. Comme l'a dit Mr Potter, à votre arrivée, les portes avaient disparu. Ce sont des portes mobiles. Une fois utilisées, elles disparaissent pour réapparaître à un autre endroit du château. Et je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà visité d'une manière approfondie le château, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est immense et recèle bien des secrets – dont les portes font justement partie –. Chacun des fondateurs s'est amusé à dissimuler ici et là des petits secrets de ce genre. Celui-ci est de Rowena Serdaigle. »

Harry repensa soudainement à la Chambre des Secrets dissimulée par Salazar Serpentard.

« J'ai vu, reprit Dumbledore, un sorcier les chercher pendant près de sept ans. Finalement lassé, il a abandonné et a cherché un autre moyen de remonter le temps. C'était l'inventeur des Retourneurs.

– Sept ans ? s'écria avec horreur Harry.

– Et il ne les a jamais trouvées ? acheva Malfoy sur le même ton.

– Mais qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ? » se lamenta Harry. Tout n'était peut être pas pour le mieux possible dans son temps, mais, au moins, c'était le sien.

« C'est assez évident ! répondit Dumbledore avec confiance. Vous allez rester là et chercher les Portes. On vous fera passer pour deux nouveaux élèves. Je m'occupe dès ce soir de régulariser votre situation. Je me débrouillerai pour inventer une histoire plausible. »

Harry se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait soudainement la tête totalement vide et ne pensait plus à rien. C'était étrange de ne plus rien avoir de présent à l'esprit. Il sursauta quand il entendit Malfoy frapper du poing le bureau du directeur.

« Quand je pense que vous ne nous avez rien dit ! » s'exclama rageusement Malfoy. Il faisait face au directeur, tremblant de colère, le regard accusateur et furieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Harry incrédule.

– Tu ne réfléchis donc jamais ? tonna Malfoy. Il était obligatoirement au courant ! »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre la logique de cette phrase.

« En effet, Mr Malfoy, il est probable que je savais que vous emprunteriez les Portes. Dans votre présent, je dois sûrement être en train de penser à vous qui vivez cette aventure et à moi qui vous tient ce discours actuellement. »

.

.

Face au calendrier punaisé dans le mur au-dessus de son fauteuil, Dumbledore, pensivement, lisse sa barbe.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Albus ? » demande alors poliment le professeur McGonagall, intriguée par l'attitude du vieux sorcier.

Après quelques secondes de silence, le directeur se tourne vers la sorcière en se grattant la tête.

« Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi j'ai mis cette croix rouge dans la case d'aujourd'hui !

– Vous vouliez probablement vous souvenir de quelque chose.

– Probablement, mais l'ennui, c'est que j'ai oublié.

– Ca vous reviendra.

– Peut-être… »

Et le voilà qui retourne dans la contemplation silencieuse de cette vieille croix qu'il traça, il y a fort longtemps, mais dont il n'arrive plus à se souvenir la raison. Quelque chose doit – ou devait – se passer aujourd'hui, mais il ne sait ce que c'est. Il se promet qu'à l'avenir, il laissera des pense-bêtes quelque peu plus explicites.

.

.

« Mais il était évident que je ne vous dirais rien puisque c'était arrivé. D'autant plus que vous m'aviez reproché de ne pas vous avoir prévenus. Si je l'avais fait, vous n'auriez jamais remonté le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry et Malfoy acquiescèrent en même temps de la tête. « Je ne vous aurais alors pas rencontré et donc n'aurais pas pu et eu à vous prévenir de quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, paradoxalement, il y a bien eu un avertissement de lancé. Donc, je ne pouvais avoir qu'une seule ligne de conduite : le silence !

– Ohlala ! fut tout ce qu'arriva à répondre Harry. C'est trop compliqué. Rappelez-moi lors d'un prochain voyage dans le temps d'emmener avec moi quelqu'un qui y comprend quelque chose, railla Harry. J'aurai peur de ne pas savoir me décider entre parler ou me taire. »

Dumbledore sourit à la remarque de Harry. « C'est enfin de compte assez simple ! La règle d'or de tout voyage temporel est le silence et agir selon son instinct et non en fonction de ce que l'on sait.

– Vous trouvez ça simple ? ironisa Malfoy. Il y a moult choses que j'aimerais changer et qui faciliteraient bien ma vie. »

Dumbledore prit un air grave. « C'est un sujet sérieux sur lequel on ne peut pas plaisanter !

– Je ne plaisante pas du tout ! Demandez à Potter s'il n'y a pas quelques petites choses qu'il n'aimerait pas également changer. Si les voyages dans le temps ne servent pas à modifier les erreurs, je ne vois pas quelle est leur utilité, » grondait Malfoy.

Harry prit alors totalement conscience du pouvoir qu'il avait entre les mains. S'il était dans le passé, ses parents étaient probablement encore en vie. Ils avaient remonté le temps de vingt ans. Il y a vingt ans, ses parents avaient quinze ans et rien n'était encore décidé, l'irréparable pouvait être évité. S'il prévenait son père, jamais il ne choisirait Pettigrow comme Gardien, mais Sirius, et tout serait tellement différent, tellement mieux…

« Vous ne devez pas faire ça ! Si jamais vous tentiez de changer les événements, il n'en résulterait que le chaos. Vous pourriez même vous tuer involontairement, » déclara Dumbledore avec un sérieux que Harry ne lui avait vu qu'en de rares occasions. Cela l'inquiéta suffisamment pour mettre momentanément de côté ses espoirs de réécritures temporelles.

« Nous tuer nous-mêmes ? Hermione m'avait raconté des histoires de sorciers qui se sont vus eux-mêmes et ont cru à un ensorcellement. Mais là, il n'y a aucun risque, puisque nous ne sommes pas encore nés, expliqua Harry qui se souvenait des mises en garde de son amie lors de leur utilisation du Retourneur en troisième année.

– Vous pensez que puisque vous existez, votre naissance est un fait acquis n'est-ce pas ?

– Evidemment ! intervint avec assurance Malfoy.

– Eh bien non ! » répliqua Dumbledore. Devant l'air interdit des deux garçons, le directeur reprit son explication. « Imaginez, par exemple, que vous alliez voir vos parents respectifs et leur annonciez que d'ici quelques années, ils vont se marier et fonder une famille ensemble et que, par-dessus le marché, vous leur assuriez que vous êtes leurs enfants. Ils pourraient très mal le prendre.

– Pourquoi le prendraient-ils mal ? coupa Malfoy qui semblait vexé.

– Si vous êtes bien les enfants de qui je pense que vous êtes (Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé), je peux vous assurer que vos parents ne risquent pas d'accueillir la nouvelle avec enthousiasme.

– N'importe quoi ! » répliqua Malfoy. Mais Harry savait que c'était possible. N'avait-il pas imaginé que ses parents ne se supportaient pas et cela jusqu'à la fin de la cinquième année ? Ce n'était peut-être pas pour rien. C'était peut-être des réminiscences d'histoires qu'on lui avait racontées petit enfant.

« Et pourtant, Mr Malfoy, vos parents, à tous deux, ne sont pas actuellement en très bons termes. Les sentiments, même les plus forts, se nouent petit à petit. En voulant tout précipiter, vous pouvez au contraire tout détruire et donc empêcher les unions que vous vouliez aider. Et par conséquent, vous ne naîtrez pas, alors que paradoxalement vous êtes nés. D'où l'apparition d'un chaos. » Dumbledore dévisagea longuement chacun des garçons et poussa un soupir. « Je comprends que vous vouliez modifier le passé pour améliorer votre présent, mais vous n'en avez pas le droit. »

Les mots de Dumbledore avaient frappé Harry en plein cœur. Il se sentait déchiré. Il savait que Dumbledore avait raison, qu'il ne devait pas agir égoïstement, il savait que s'il prévenait son père, ou plutôt celui qui deviendrait son père, alors jamais par un enchaînement logique, ses parents ne mourraient cette nuit tragique, mais qu'également, Voldemort ne serait pas anéanti… provisoirement… Mais après tout, remarqua Harry, Voldemort était de nouveau là, il était finalement revenu. Le sacrifice de ses parents avait été rendu vain par ce retour. La conclusion se fit donc de manière évidente dans l'esprit de Harry : puisque de toute manière Voldemort reviendrait, autant sauver ses parents.

Trop absorbé dans ses propres pensées, Harry n'avait pas porté la moindre attention au jeu d'émotions qui avaient défilé sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa réflexion. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à la fin de son raisonnement, il remarqua que l'expression du vieux sorcier s'était faite beaucoup plus grave. Harry eut alors la certitude désagréable que le directeur avait suivi l'enchaînement de ses pensées et, visiblement, n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait su voir.

« Je me demande bien ce que tous les deux vous voulez modifier avec autant de force et d'égoïsme, » finit par dire Dumbledore. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer mais Dumbledore leva la main pour le faire taire. « Je ne veux pas savoir ! Mais je sens que je vais devoir protéger le futur malgré vous. Cela ne me plaît pas de devoir me battre contre vous deux, mais je n'ai pas le choix. » Sans laisser une chance à Harry ou Malfoy de répliquer, il continua : « Tout d'abord, nous allons modifier vos apparences. Je suppose que vous savez déjà que vous êtes les portraits crachés de vos pères respectifs. » Les deux garçons grognèrent en même temps. Dumbledore rit doucement. « Je vois que vous êtes déjà au courant. Bien ! Avancez Mr Potter. »

Harry contourna le bureau et s'approcha du directeur.

« Il faut d'abord que j'imagine l'apparence que je vais vous donner. » Le directeur ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. « C'est bon, c'est tout à fait précis maintenant. » Dumbledore saisit sa baguette et marmonna quelques mots. Un jet de fumée jaune opaque jaillit de la baguette et entoura le visage de Harry.

Harry sentit son corps se modifier. C'était une sensation très étrange et quelque peu douloureuse, un peu comme lorsque les os grandissent.

« Parfait ! » dit avec contentement Dumbledore lorsque le nuage jaune se dissipa. Il matérialisa magiquement un miroir que Harry saisit. « Le sort durera tant que la magie ne sera pas brisée, donc aucun risque de ce côté ! Est-ce que votre nouveau visage vous plaît Mr Potter ? »

Harry dût retirer ses lunettes pour pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir, sa vision était toute troublée avec.

« Oui, je me suis dit que ce serait tout aussi bien si vous n'aviez pas de lunettes, » expliqua Dumbledore.

Son visage avait perdu ses traits anguleux et s'était arrondi, lui conférant un air un peu plus doux et innocent qu'il n'avait originellement. Ses yeux verts étaient maintenant totalement noirs. Il regretta l'ancienne couleur, le seul trait physique que sa mère lui avait laissé, mais il devait reconnaître que les yeux noirs, c'était pas mal non plus. Cela donnait une touche grave et ténébreuse à son visage, peut-être un peu trop bon enfant à son goût. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs, bruns et surtout sans le moindre épi. C'était une première pour Harry. Il hocha la tête en signe de contentement. La transformation n'était pas trop mal réussie.

Puis ce fut au tour de Malfoy, mais ce dernier accueillit beaucoup moins joyeusement sa nouvelle tête. Dumbledore lui avait fortement foncé le teint, si bien qu'on avait l'impression qu'il revenait de longues vacances au bord de la mer. De même, ses cheveux n'étaient plus de ce blond blanc typiquement malfoyen, mais châtains avec des reflets dorés. Quant aux yeux gris, ils étaient d'un bleu outremer. Harry pour sa part, trouvait Malfoy bien mieux ainsi, son air hautain perdait de sa force sans la pâleur du garçon.

« Bien maintenant, avant que vous alliez vous coucher, nous allons régler une bonne fois pour toute la question des noms. » Il fronça les sourcils un instant. « Vous, Mr Potter, serez… voyons… Orpheo Virgile Knight. » Harry hocha la tête. « Et vous Mr Malfoy, vous vous nommerez Silver Leto Knight…

– Eh minute ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai le même nom que Potter ?

– Parce que vous êtes cousins ! Et dorénavant nommez-le Orpheo et non Potter. Ici, il n'y a que deux Potter, James et William !

– William ? s'étonna Harry.

– Oui, William Alexander Potter. C'est le cousin de James. Vous devez bien le connaître… Will Potter… » fit Dumbledore avec un ton légèrement surpris. Harry se dépêcha de dire que oui, mais qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien.

William Potter ? Harry ignorait que son père avait un cousin… En fait, il ignorait tout de la famille de son père. On lui avait tellement de fois répété que la seule famille qui lui restait était les Dursley. Seraient-ils tous morts ?

« Il est hors de question, que Potter…

– Orpheo ! coupa Dumbledore

– Que _Potter_ ! répéta Malfoy avec défi. Et moi soyons de la même famille.

– Mr Knight ! répliqua Dumbledore. Cela facilitera bien les démarches si tous deux êtes de la même famille. Donc vous choisissez, où vous êtes des frères jumeaux ou bien vous êtes cousins. »

Le ton de Dumbledore ne laissait place à aucune discussion et Malfoy fut bien obligé de s'avouer vaincu.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligés de vous apprécier, transigea Dumbledore. Les membres d'une même famille ne s'apprécient pas toujours. »

Harry fronça des sourcils et, du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy faire de même. Apparemment, lui aussi était familier avec le concept.

« Il est vraiment tard ! reprit Dumbledore. Je vais vous conduire à la chambre que vous partagerez ce soir. » Harry et Malfoy eurent un mouvement simultané de dégoût, mais d'un regard, Dumbledore leur imposa le silence. « Demain, pendant le petit déjeuner, vous serez répartis dans l'une des quatre Maisons.

– Nous avons déjà été répartis ! répliqua Malfoy de mauvaise humeur.

– Oui, mais vos futurs camarades (Harry sourit à l'ironie de l'expression) ne le savent pas… et ne le sauront jamais ! » ajouta-t-il avec fermeté.

.

Dumbledore les conduisit à travers les couloirs. Harry constata que rien n'était différent, jusqu'à la moindre armure. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tableau où une bergère s'était endormie sur un mouton blanc. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour réveiller la jeune femme et, en s'excusant, il lui délivra le mot de passe (« Patte de lapin »), elle hocha en somnolant la tête et le tableau dévoila une entrée. Le directeur guida les deux garçons dans une petite chambre toute de bleue tapissée et meublée de deux lits simples.

Harry se coucha avec bonheur, il était épuisé. Il n'avait même pas la force de penser à ce qui l'attendait demain. L'idée simple le paralysait tellement qu'il voulait éviter d'y songer. Il entendit juste Malfoy grogner quelque chose comme « Tout est de ta faute, Potter ! » avant de s'endormir.

.

**Fin du quatrième chapitre**

.

* * *

**Note de fin** : Ca y est ! L'histoire peut réellement commencer, tous les personnages sont réunis : les deux fils coincés dans le passé et les parents pas encore parents, les Maraudeurs bon vivants de James et les 'Mortes Vivantes' de Lily, les professeurs mystérieux et les professeurs bien connus, les amoureux pas encore amants et les amis qui s'ignorent.

Au fait, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déstabilisés par la différence de ton entre le début et la fin du chapitre, mais je voulais marquer la différence entre les deux époques temporelles.

Dernière chose, si vous comprenez l'anglais et que vous n'avez rien contre les _slash fics_ qui impliquent Draco et Harry dans une relation amoureuse, je vous conseille très fortement de lire celle de Aidan Lynch, probablement l'une des meilleures fics que j'ai lues, tout genre confondu. Son numéro d'identification sur est le 448652.

Le prochain chapitre ? Eh bien, le père rencontre le fils, bien évidemment…

.

**MAJ** : 13/04/11


	5. chapitre 5

**Avertissement** : G 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus .en français

**Disclaimer** : pfff ! on va faire ça vite, comme avec les pansements (paraît que c'est moins douloureux !). L'univers, les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche aucun argent. Je sais que tout appartient à JK Rowling, vous le savez aussi, donc tout va bien.

**Résumé général** : On est en 1975 et les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry et Draco traversent par mégarde une porte un peu spéciale qui les ramène vingt ans en arrière. S'ils veulent rentrer dans leur temps, ils doivent retrouver les Portes, mais elles se dissimulent dans le château de Poudlard. En attendant de les débusquer, ils se font passer pour de nouveaux élèves pour ne pas se faire démasquer par leurs futurs parents.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :

Lynn Amberson : elle a 15 ans et est à Gryffondor. Elle aime s'amuser, rire et déteste tout ce qui est 'beurk'. Elle a perdu récemment son frère jumeau (Constantin, un Serdaigle) et son père dans l'attaque que les Mangemorts ont mené sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Névée Wight : meilleure amie de Lynn, elle est également en cinquième année à Gryffondor. C'est la commère de l'école.

Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores : deux amies de Lily. A elles trois, elles forment ce que James appelle le club des Mortes Vivantes.

Gontran Weasley : Il a seize ans et est à Gryffondor. Capitaine suppléant de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est également le petit ami de Névée.

Philip Parry : Il a 17 ans et est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Surnommé le Tyran par James, c'est le petit ami de Lily.

Miss Dawn : Jeune professeur d'origine française, elle enseigne une nouvelle matière à Poudlard : Duel.

Ethan Torr : le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

William (Will) Potter : cousin de James, il est en cinquième année à Serdaigle.

Mary Sue Destrault : baptisée aussi le dragon-humain par James, c'est la Préfète-en-Chef, elle est en septième année à Gryffondor et peu de gens l'apprécient.

Orpheo Knight : nom d'emprunt de Harry.

Silver Knight : nom d'emprunt de Draco.

**Note** : Bon en gros maintenant, chaque chapitre se passera selon un point de vue, alternativement celui de James, Harry et Draco.

Merci aux reviewers, c'est très motivant de lire tous vos encouragements et je peux vous dire que j'en ai besoin pour écrire cette fic qui est, je m'en aperçois maintenant, d'une sacré ampleur avec ses chapitres de plus d'une dizaine de pages ; Si pour le _Secret de ma mère_ je sais exactement où je vais, là c'est un peu plus hasardeux, je change d'avis à chaque fois

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Deux nouveaux élèves.

La langue râpeuse de Dia tira James de son sommeil. Enervé, il se retourna dans son lit, en repoussant, peut-être un peu trop énergiquement, la jeune chatte. Vexée de s'être fait chasser pour avoir administré à son maître ce qui selon elle était une marque d'affection, Dia lui mordit la main. D'un mouvement leste, le garçon voulut attraper le chat, mais ne fut pas assez rapide, le félin avait déjà déguerpi. Ronchonnant de plus belle, James saisit ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit. Y voyant plus clair, il constata que la sonnerie programmée de son réveil se déclencherait dans exactement dix-sept minutes. Maudit chat ! Il aurait pu dormir encore dix-sept minutes ! Et toujours en ronchonnant, il se leva et s'habilla.

Quand il fut prêt, James porta son attention à ses trois compagnons de chambre, toujours endormis. Habituellement, Remus était le premier éveillé. Mais le poids de la dernière terrible métamorphose pesait encore sur le métabolisme de l'adolescent. Même si Remus refusait obstinément d'en parler, James se doutait que la lycanthropie était autant une épreuve physique que psychologique, il ne pouvait donc pas blâmer son ami de rester muet sur le sujet. Pendant trois affreuses nuits par mois, Remus Lupin cessait totalement d'exister, seul restait un horrible monstre incontrôlable, assoiffé de sang, de liberté et affreusement seul. Sauf que maintenant le loup-garou ne serait plus seul, il serait accompagné d'un chien noir, d'un rat et d'un jeune cerf.

Du lit immédiatement à droite de celui de James, s'élevaient quelques paroles incohérentes. Sirius parlait encore dans son sommeil. James tendit à l'oreille, même si le discours n'avait aucun sens, parfois Sirius prononçait quelques mots tout à fait compréhensibles, trahissant alors à son insu ses pensées les plus intimes et les quelques secrets qu'il cachait à James. Car, il était évident que même si James et Sirius étaient deux frères jumeaux qui ne seraient pas nés des mêmes parents, il y avait certaines choses qu'ils taisaient. En tout cas, James ne disait pas toujours tout à Sirius…

Peter fidèle à lui-même dormait sans faire le moindre mouvement, sans émettre le moindre bruit.

C'était bien trop tentant pour James. Avec un sourire en coin, il saisit sa baguette et la dirigea vers sa gorge. " _Sonorus_ ! " murmura-t-il, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et à pleins poumons, James cria un 'Debout' tonitruant.

D'un mouvement rapide, Remus sauta de son lit, tournant la tête en tout sens, les sens aux aguets. Sirius s'effondra de son lit et se retrouva au sol, les pieds en l'air, la tête en bas. Peter se précipita affolé hors de son lit, croyant probablement à une quelconque invasion de trolls ou de dragons. Mais dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans les chaussures de Sirius qui traînaient bien évidemment n'importe où et s'effondra de tout son long. James, pendant ce temps, assis par terre se tenait les côtes et riait tant qu'il pouvait. Toutefois quand il croisa les expressions assassines de ses amis qui venaient de comprendre le mauvais tour qu'il leur avait joué, James cessa de rire et sut qu'il valait mieux pour lui se dépêcher de fuir. Mais les trois réveillés n'avaient nullement l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Ils lui coururent après, vociférant tout un chapelet d'injures qui en tirèrent plus d'uns de leurs lits. Sirius, Remus et Peter finirent par coincer James dans une stalle de douche. En surnombre numéraire, ils exercèrent leur vengeance en le passant tout habillé sous la douche (ce qui d'ailleurs les arrosa tout autant). James n'en perdit pas pour autant sa bonne humeur, même quand Mary Sue le surprit dégoulinant d'eau dans la salle commune. Il pesta tout de même contre ses amis lorsqu'il réalisa qu'une fois changé, il ne lui resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand James rejoignit tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, il découvrit une effervescence peu habituelle. Il s'assit à côté de Sirius qui l'accueillit avec un ricanement moqueur, mais Névée ne laissa pas à James le temps de répliquer, elle avait l'air excité qu'elle arbore quand elle a une grande nouvelle à annoncer.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Névée ? " demanda James patiemment.

" Deux nouveaux élèves sont arrivés cette nuit ! " répondit-elle toute excitée. James lança un regard interrogateur aux autres, mais ils haussèrent les épaules signifiant qu'ils n'en savaient pas plus.

" Des détails ? " demanda alors James, reconduisant son attention vers Névée.

La jeune sorcière afficha un air de conspiratrice et se pencha un peu plus en avant, comme si elle allait délivrer un grand secret, obligeant tout le monde à l'imiter.

" Pour le moment, on ne sait pas grand chose. " confessa-t-elle. " Apparemment, c'est plutôt soudain. Aucun des Préfets-en-Chef n'était au courant. Mary Sue en fait une maladie depuis qu'elle est au courant. "

James releva la tête et regarda la Préfète-en-Chef qui était dans une discussion enflammée avec un garçon qui, lui, semblait profondément exaspéré par la conversation de la sorcière.

" Je ne vais pas la plaindre ! " répliqua James avec un sourire en coin, toujours trop heureux de voir Mary Sue en colère.

Remus qui avait suivi son regard, prit alors la parole : " Ca m'étonnerait quand même que les Préfets-en-Chef soient toujours au courant de tout. "

" Sûrement. Mais pourquoi cacher l'arrivée de deux nouveaux élèves ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire. " intervint Peter en postillonnant des miettes de pain sur Névée qui grimaça de dégoût.

" Ce sont peut-être des garçons très importants que l'on doit protéger ? Peut-être des princes, des élus. " proposa Lynn un air rêveur sur le visage, la tasse à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Sirius secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur et il ajouta : " Il est temps que tu arrêtes de lire ces livres à trois noises ! Ca te pourrit la cervelle. "

Lynn vexée ne répondit pas au garçon, mais lui jeta sa serviette à la tête que Sirius attrapa sans mal en plein vol.

James remarqua alors Lily Evans, Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores faire leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude des trois jeunes filles d'arriver aussi en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Bien qu'elles chuchotaient, elles semblaient toutes les trois prises dans une conversation animée, comme si elles débattaient de quelques grands secrets.

Quels genres de secrets pouvaient-elles bien partager ? La technique pour faire plus vite un devoir de potions que de métamorphose ? se demandait James avec dédain. Ce qu'elles pouvaient être agaçantes et tellement arrogantes toutes trois avec leurs airs supérieurs !

Mais dès qu'elles furent assises, Névée se dépêcha de se tourner vers elles.

" Vous êtes au courant ? " leur lança-t-elle de but en blanc.

" De quoi ? " demanda Irina avec son habituelle voix glaciale.

La jeune fille était d'une beauté certaine, mais son regard était tellement froid qu'elle impressionnait – et effrayait même – pratiquement toute l'école. Aucun Serpentard, aucun professeur et ni même Mary Sue ne la contredisaient ou ne l'importunaient, la simple idée que quelqu'un eut pu s'y risquer avait de quoi faire rire. On racontait beaucoup de choses à voix basse sur Irina Norgoth. Mais c'était Peter qui avait réussi à trouver les réponses à toutes les questions qu'on se posait sur cette très jolie fille aux cheveux très noirs et à la peau très blanche. Elle descendait d'une très vieille famille de sorciers de l'Europe de l'Est. Elle aurait dû faire sa scolarité à Durmstrang, mais son père, ambassadeur avait été muté en Angleterre. Peter avait également ajouté qu'elle venait d'une famille noble selon la hiérarchie Moldue (Peter se passionnait pour tout ce qui était généalogie). Si Irina Norgoth intimidait les autres, les autres n'intimidaient pas Irina Norgoth pour autant, même l'atroce Pointcassé, professeur de potions, la laissait indifférente. Mais c'était peut-être parce qu'elle était parfaitement consciente d'être une véritable virtuose de l'élaboration de potions, même Severus Rogue à côté n'était qu'un débutant. James se demandait même si Pointcassé n'était pas jaloux du talent de son élève, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il se montrait aussi détestable avec Norgoth. Il n'y avait guère qu'avec Remus que Pointcassé était plus mesquin.

Meredith Adhonores était aussi vivante qu'une pierre tombale. Elle ne parlait jamais, ne souriait pas plus et s'énervait encore moins. Son visage était immuablement impassible. James en était venu à se demander si elle savait seulement comment rire ou même, tout simplement, bailler. Mais il devait avouer que Meredith était également très jolie. Ses cheveux blonds ondulaient doucement sur ses épaules, ses yeux mauves étaient deux améthystes et elle avait une démarche d'une légèreté incroyable, parfois James en arrivait facilement à croire qu'elle pourrait voler ou marcher sur l'eau.

Et la triplette des Mortes Vivantes ne serait pas complète sans, bien évidemment, celle qui semblait la meneuse de cette 'joyeuse' bande, Lily Evans. Lily Evans était par contre plus prompte à s'énerver et parler que ses deux amies. Si Irina était un génie des potions, Lily était incroyablement douée pour les enchantements, ce qui contrariait profondément Sirius. Sirius avait toujours été très fier d'être particulièrement bon en enchantement, mais au fur et à mesure des années, Lily s'était révélée incroyablement compétente et lui faisait maintenant de l'ombre.

La brune. La blonde. Et la rousse. Le club des Mortes Vivantes au grand complet ! James soupira

Irina tourna vers Névée un regard interrogateur. " Au courant de quoi ? "

" A propos des nouveaux ? " reprit Névée toute excitée de pouvoir à nouveau faire valoir ses talents de commère.

Les trois Mortes Vivantes se regardèrent alors avec insistance et James surprit dans leurs regards un air de connivence.

" Il y a des nouveaux ? " reprit Irina de sa voix à geler l'Alaska.

" Deux garçons ! On ne les pas encore vus, mais trois deuxième année ont aperçu l'intendante avec eux. " continua Névée avec excitation.

" Comment sont-ils ? " questionna Irina imperturbable.

" Eh bien… " commença Névée mais elle se tut et son regard se fixa sur un point par-delà son interlocutrice. " Comme ça ! " acheva-t-elle alors en tendant le doigt par-dessus l'épaule d'Irina.

Tout le monde se tourna vers l'endroit que pointait Névée. Le professeur McGonagall venait de franchir la porte, à ses côtés se tenaient deux garçons d'une quinzaine d'années, l'un arborait une arrogance incroyable, tandis que l'autre semblait totalement perdu. Toute la Grande Salle s'était tue et tous les regards convergeaient vers le même point. McGonagall tenait dans ses mains le Choixpeau, elle fit un signe vers Dumbledore qui répondit en hochant la tête. Le directeur se leva et en frappant légèrement sur son verre attira à lui l'attention de tous les élèves.

" Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Comme la plupart d'entre vous doit déjà le savoir, sont arrivés hier soir deux nouveaux élèves. Messieurs Orpheo et Silver Knight. Ils ont le niveau requis pour intégrer automatiquement la cinquième année. Ils vont être maintenant répartis. " Puis le directeur se tourna vers le professeur McGongall qui déposa le Choixpeau sur son habituel tabouret à trois pieds. Un immense bruit de déchirure retentit dans la salle.

" Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il va encore chanter ! " grogna Sirius qui ne supportait pas la voix du Choixpeau.

_'Voilà que se produit un événement bien étrange._

_'A l'accoutumé, après la grande Répartition on me range_

_'Mais fait extraordinaire, cette année_

_'Par deux fois j'ai été appelé._

_'Avancez enfants oubliés_

_'Et laissez moi me présenter. _

_'Je suis le Choixpeau, celui qui va décider_

_'Dans quelle maison vous allez être envoyés._

_'Ceux de Serpentard rêvent de trouver la gloire_

_'A Serdaigle sont ceux qui ont soif de savoir_

_'Les courageux habitent la Maison de Gryffondor_

_'Et les Poufsouffle ont un cœur d'or_

_'Chaque maison possède sa noblesse_

_'Et cache quelques faiblesses_

_'Sans doute, posez-moi sur votre tête_

_'Et je dirai laquelle pour vous est faite._

" Ben cette année on a été gâté ! DEUX fois, on a eu droit à sa fichue chanson ! " gémit Lynn.

" Il doit être content ! Il ne fait jamais rien d'autre de toute l'année. " marmonna Peter, les yeux baissés.

" Peter, ne me dis pas que tu te soucies du bien-être d'un chapeau ? " s'étonna Sirius.

" Il a été gentil avec moi. " répondit d'une petite voix Peter.

" Mon dieu ! C'est un cas irrécupérable. " moqua Sirius en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

" C'est bizarre ! " marmonna James.

" Quoi ? " demanda Remus.

" Le type là bas ! " et d'un mouvement de tête James désigna un des deux garçons, le brun. " Il n'arrête pas de regarder dans notre direction. "

Remus, Sirius et Peter tournèrent la tête vers le susdit garçon, juste au moment où il détournait précipitamment le regard.

" Tu crois ? " demanda un peu inquiet Peter.

" Knight, Orpheo " appela le professeur McGonagall. Le garçon brun s'approcha du tabouret, il sembla hésiter un instant puis saisit le Choixpeau. Même de là où il était, James vit qu'il était tremblant. Que pouvait-il bien craindre ? Et puis, le brun inspira profondément et déposa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Et les secondes passèrent.

" Il s'est coincé la tête dedans, ou quoi ? " chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James.

James hocha la tête. Alors qu'ils attendaient le verdict du Choixpeau, les propos que le chapeau ensorcelé lui avait tenus lors de sa propre Répartition, lui revinrent en mémoire.

" Oh un Potter ! Toujours très intéressant à répartir, jamais vraiment à l'endroit où on les attend. Ohoh ! apparemment le petit Henry a réussi à séduire l'implacable Météra. Imprévu. Donc voyons de plus près le produit de ce surprenant mariage. Voyons… De l'esprit et de l'humour à revendre. D'excellentes capacités et par-dessus le marché du courage. Mon cher, le choix s'impose de lui-même. GRYFFONDOR. "

A ce moment, le Choixpeau rendit sa décision en clamant bien haut 'Gryffondor'. Lorsqu'il réapparut de dessous le Choixpeau, Orpheo Knight souriait de plaisir et semblait également très soulagé. Ce fut sous les applaudissements de tous les Gryffondor qu'il se joignit à ses nouveaux camarades. James nota tout de même un fait étrange : Orpheo Knight préféra faire tout le tour de la grande table et s'asseoir près de Meredith plutôt que de prendre la place vide à côté de Peter. Mais la réflexion de James fut interrompue par la prise de parole de McGonagall qui appelait maintenant le second nouvel arrivant. " Knight, Silver. "

D'un pas conquérant, le garçon blond se saisit du Choixpeau. Il ne fallut pas longtemps cette fois au chapeau enchanté pour énoncer son choix. " SERPENTARD ! " Et toujours avec la même assurance, le garçon rejoignit la table où il avait été envoyé.

James s'étonna que le Choixpeau sépare de manière aussi radicale deux membres d'une même famille (car les deux garçons, même s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout, faisaient assurément partie de la même famille : ils avaient le même nom). Mais après tout, lui et Thomas n'avaient aucun trait physique en commun et avaient été tous deux envoyés dans les deux Maisons ennemies.

Orpheo, quant à lui, ne semblait ni attristé, ni surpris d'avoir été séparé de Silver. Il avait même sur le visage une étrange expression où se mêlait amusement et tranquillité.

Le Choixpeau avait à peine été rangé que Mary Sue, fidèle à son rôle de dragon-humain, sauta sur le nouveau Gryffondor. Et à un débit frôlant l'incroyable, elle lui expliqua qu'elle était la Préfète-en-Chef, que l'un des deux préfets lui remettrait son emploi du temps, qu'il devait se montrer à la hauteur de sa Maison, s'intégrer le plus rapidement possible et rattraper son retard tout aussi vite s'il en avait. Et puis, juste avant de se rasseoir, elle ajouta 'Bienvenue' comme si ce n'était qu'un détail. Le pauvre Orpheo semblait complètement sonné, Sirius prit alors les devants.

" Ne fais pas attention à cette cinglée ! Elle est tout le temps comme ça. Mais à la longue… on ne s'y habitue pas ! " Un sourire timide se dessina sur le visage du garçon pendant qu'il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur Sirius. " Tu es en cinquième année, c'est ça ? " Orpheo hocha la tête. " Comme moi ! " s'exclama Sirius. " Je vais te présenter les autres. La commère de service, c'est Névée Wight. Ne lui confie jamais le moindre secret, elle est incapable de le garder. "

" Black ! " s'exclama faussement vexée Névée. " Ne l'écoute pas ! Je sais garder les secrets… " et elle lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui eut pour effet de faire légèrement rosir Orpheo.

" La petite blonde rêveuse, c'est Lynn Amberson. Passe-lui un insecte sous le nez et tu es assuré d'avoir une réaction plutôt violente. " continua Sirius. Orpheo garda un instant un regard scrutateur sur la jeune fille, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui cherche à redonner un nom à un visage que l'on sait avec certitude avoir vu un jour. Mais au mouvement de tête qu'il fit, James sut qu'il avait fini par abandonner.

" Ensuite viennent, Remus Lupin le consciencieux et Peter Pettigrow l'inquiet " En l'espace de quelques secondes, deux émotions complètement contradictoires passèrent sur le visage d'Orpheo, comme s'il était passé de l'attachement au mépris.

" Et le petit binoclard aux cheveux en bataille, c'est James Potter ! " James sourit à Orpheo qui avait pris soudain un air étrange. Orpheo garda longuement ses yeux fixés sur James, comme s'il cherchait à mémoriser le moindre trait de son visage. Tout le monde s'aperçut de l'étrange attitude d'Orpheo qui rougit de plus belle quand il réalisa qu'il était le centre de mire de tous les regards.

" Et puis là-bas, ce sont les trois harpies. " reprit Sirius en désignant d'un geste vague Lily Evans, Norgoth et Adhonores. Orpheo ne sembla même pas voir la brune et la blonde, il ne regardait que la rousse, mais cette fois-ci, l'attitude de l'adolescent passa inaperçue (hormis pour James), l'attention de tous se trouva détournée par l'intervention de Lily.

" Boucle-la Black ! " gronda-t-elle avec un air dur. Sirius fit semblant d'être effrayé par l'air menaçant de la préfète.

" Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?! " souffla Sirius à l'oreille d'Orpheo suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. Quelques ricanements s'élevèrent à la table, mais Lily n'en tint pas compte. Elle se tourna vers Orpheo.

" N'écoute pas cet idiot de Sirius Black ! " dit-elle avec une voix amusée. Orpheo la fixait à nouveau, comme s'il craignait que s'il la quittait des yeux, ne serait-ce que d'une seconde, elle disparaîtrait. " Je te présente Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores. " Les deux sorcières firent un signe pour se faire reconnaître. " Je suis Lily Evans, la préfète de cette Maison. Si tu as besoin de savoir quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à me demander. Tu peux aussi t'adresser à Mary Sue, comme elle te l'a fait savoir, " ajouta-t-elle avec ironie, " elle est Préfète-en-Chef et elle adore montrer qu'elle est importante… même si entre nous, elle ne l'est pas vraiment… " et elle sourit gentiment à Orpheo.

Rien d'étonnant à ce que tout le monde trouve Lily Evans sympathique, pensa James, si elle leur faisait à tous son numéro de charme. Quelle hypocrite !

Lily se leva : " Je vais chercher ton emploi du temps. " expliqua-t-elle. Et elle s'éloigna ; à la table des Serpentard, une sorcière blonde fit de même.

James reporta son attention sur Orpheo, il semblait toujours aussi perdu mais tout de même un peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

" Je suis… " commença-t-il dans une tentative pour se présenter à son tour mais Névée l'interrompit.

" … Orpheo Knight, c'est ça ? " Il hocha la tête. " Et l'autre, Silver Knight, il est de ta famille ? "

" Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Une vraie commère ! " railla Sirius.

" Lily a raison, Black : La ferme ! " gronda gentiment Névée.

" Eh ! " fit Sirius d'un ton faussement offensé.

" Euh… Oui, nous sommes… cousins. " répondit Orpheo et il fit une comme une grimace de dégoût.

" Je comprends, si j'avais un cousin envoyé à Serpentard, moi non plus, je serais guère enchanté. " intervint Peter.

" Merci Peter ! " coupa James.

" Désolé, j'avais oublié. " répondit Peter contrit.

Orpheo prit un air surpris. " Ton cousin est un Serpentard ? "

" Oui. Mais il est sympa ! " sourit James.

" Fait très rare pour un Serpentard. " intervint Remus qui jusque là ne s'était pas beaucoup manifesté. James l'avait vu étudier avec tous ses sens le nouvel arrivant.

" Fait unique, oui ! " répliqua Sirius.

Lily fit son retour à la table, elle tendit à Orpheo son emploi du temps. " Aujourd'hui, tu as Divination avec Trelawney. "

Peter se renfrogna immédiatement. " Elle ne m'a pas manqué celle-là pendant les vacances ! "

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? " s'enquit Orpheo.

" Trelawney est un peu, comment dire ?... Givrée. " expliqua Remus.

" Un peu ? " grogna Peter. " Totalement, oui ! Elle se prend pour un grand devin et s'amuse à prédire des trucs atroces à ses élèves. "

" Elle a choisi Peter comme martyr. Selon elle, la vie de Peter va être une misère totale. "

Orpheo eut un sourire pour se joindre aux rires des autres, mais il n'échappa pas à James qu'il avait quelque chose de forcé.

" Ensuite, Histoire avec Binns. " reprit Lily. " C'est un fantôme, mais il ne faut pas lui en parler. " ajouta-t-elle sérieusement. Orpheo hocha la tête.

" Parfois, je me demande s'il est au courant de ce qu'il est. " intervint Lynn pensive.

" Honnêtement, c'est très ennuyeux comme cours, mais il n'est pas commode et vaut mieux pas se faire prendre en train de rêvasser. "

Orpheo avait maintenant l'air de s'amuser, comme si on venait de lui raconter une bonne blague dont lui seul comprendrait la chute. James intrigué fronça les sourcils, il croisa alors le regard de Remus et tous deux échangèrent un regard entendu : il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissablement… _étrange_.

" Et enfin, il y a Métamorphose. Le professeur est McGonagall, c'est la directrice-adjointe de l'école et la directrice de Gryffondor, elle est sévère mais plutôt juste. Tu veux savoir autre chose ? " termina Lily.

" Euh… oui… Qui est le préfet de Gryffondor ? " et il se tourna vers James, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il prenne la parole.

" C'est Weasley ! " Orpheo tourna la tête vers Lily visiblement surpris. " Il est en sixième année, le voilà ! Gontran ! " appela Lily.

Gontran s'arracha de sa conversation avec un de ses camarades de classe et se dirigea vers la préfète.

" Vous m'avez mandé, ma très chère préfète ? " demanda-t-il avec un air charmeur.

" Gontran, je te présente Orpheo Knight. Orpheo, voici Gontran Weasley, notre préfet. " Orpheo dévisageait d'un air interdit le jeune homme, puis il prit la parole.

" Tu es relié à Mr We… je veux dire à Arthur Weasley ? " bégaya quelque peu Orpheo.

Gontran parut surpris au prime abord, puis un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

" Bien sûr c'est mon cousin. "

" Un de tes cousins… " corrigea Sirius avec moquerie.

" La ferme Black ! Tu le connais comment ? "

" On a des amis en commun. Et il va comment ? Il s'est marié non ? "

" Non seulement il est marié mais en plus il est père, son deuxième fils vient de naître ! Dans la famille on parie déjà sur le nombre d'enfants... La ferme Black ! "

" Mais je n'ai rien dit. " s'écria Sirius outré.

" C'était juste au cas où ! … " ricana Gontran.

" Sur combien tu as parié ? " demanda Orpheo qui semblait bien s'amuser.

" Cinq. "

Un sourire fendit le visage d'Orpheo.

" Stan soutient qu'il y en aura huit et des jumeaux. " reprit Gontran.

" Stan ? " demanda Orpheo.

" Un cousin… et pas un mot Black ! " dit Gontran le doigt levé.

" Weasley, tu vas finir par me vexer. " fit Sirius d'un ton détaché.

" Je peux parier aussi ? " intervint Orpheo.

Gontran parut surpris par la soudaineté du propos. " Euh oui… Si tu veux. " bégaya-t-il. Le sourire d'Orpheo s'accrut. Et sans réfléchir, il énonça son pronostic.

" Je dis sept avec des jumeaux et qu'une seule fille ! "

" Madeleine a fait à peu près le même que toi. Sauf qu'elle a dit des triplés. " commenta Gontran.

" Qui est Madeleine ? "

" Ma cousine. La ferme Potter ! "

" Mais je n'ai rien dit ! " s'exclama James entre deux éclats de rire.

" Tu te marres ! C'est tout comme ! " gronda Gontran.

" Moi je parie que d'ici deux siècles, tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne seront forcément des Weasley ! " s'écria joyeusement Sirius.

Et toute la table explosa de rire. Gontran les fusilla du regard puis finit par suivre l'hilarité générale.

Mais dès qu'il vit Philip Parry approcher, James cessa immédiatement de rire. Le septième-année se planta à côté d'Orpheo et lui tendit cérémonieusement la main.

" Je suis Philip Parry, capitaine de l'équipe Quidditch de Gryffondor. " déclama-t-il, comme d'autres mentionnent tous leurs titres.

Orpheo parût surpris par l'arrivée de Philip mais prit sa main en souriant maladroitement. " Orpheo Knight. "

" Est-ce que tu joues au Quidditch ? " demanda abruptement Parry.

Le visage d'Orpheo s'éclaira immédiatement.

" Oui ! "

" Oh ! Parfait ! On a besoin d'un poursuiveur ! Si ça t'intéresse, on est en pleine sélection en ce moment. "

Orpheo se renfrogna : " Oh ! " fit-il d'un air déçu.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Parry en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est qu'en réalité, je joue à la position d'attrapeur. Je n'ai jamais été poursuiveur. " expliqua Orpheo.

" On a déjà un bon attrapeur. Mais être poursuiveur ce n'est pas très compliqué, demande à Potter. " fit Parry en le désignant du menton. James grimaça aussitôt, il savait reconnaître l'irrévérence à peine déguisée sous la phrase de Parry. " Il paraît qu'il ne se débrouille pas trop mal. " continua Parry sur le même ton. A côté de lui, James sentit Sirius se tendre et il vit Remus plisser des yeux et même Orpheo réagit à l'attaque. " Et puis par la même occasion, Potter, tu t'occuperas de l'évaluer, puisque tu es, soit disant, le meilleur poursuiveur qu'on ait vu depuis longtemps. " ordonna Parry.

" Tu veux donc que je m'occupe de toutes les sélections, c'est ça ? " demanda un peu rudement James.

" Cette année j'ai beaucoup trop de travail. " expliqua Parry en haussant les épaules. " Mais tu ne seras pas tout seul, Gontran t'aidera. " termina Parry en lançant un regard à son suppléant. Gontran hocha la tête en signe qu'il acceptait la mission. " Eh puis de toute façon, ça ne sera pas trop dur, on n'a pas beaucoup de candidats cette année. Je suppose qu'ils se sont tous laissés impressionner par l'idée de jouer aux côtés du grand Potter. " Parry adressa un regard de défi à James.

James avait le feu aux joues et bouillait de colère. Parry détourna son regard de James comme s'il était devenu totalement insignifiant et s'approcha de Lily, il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, elle hocha la tête et il lui déposa un baiser sur le coin de la joue avant de partir. A côté, Orpheo semblait complètement révulsé par l'attitude du capitaine.

" Je déteste ce gars ! " grogna aussitôt James dès que Parry fut hors de portée de voix. " Si seulement il pouvait se prendre un Cognard en pleine tête ! "

Sirius hocha la tête. " S'il n'était pas notre capitaine, ça ferait un bout de temps que je lui en aurais envoyé un dans la tête, tu peux me croire ! " argua avec force l'adolescent.

" Il est jaloux de toi, James ! C'est pour ça qu'il est comme ça ! " expliqua Peter alors qu'il avalait sa sixième tartine.

" Je peux te dire qu'il ne va pas me manquer l'année prochaine ! " intervint James. " Mais avant ça, j'aurais quelques comptes à régler avec lui. " Et il sourit d'un air entendu à ses trois amis qui lui répondirent par un petit ricanement.

" Qui est l'attrapeur ? " intervint Orpheo.

" Irina Norgoth. La fille là-bas. " et Sirius indiqua du doigt la sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs. Orpheo sembla la jauger du regard d'un air expert, mais il se garda de faire tout commentaire. " Je suis batteur au fait ! " reprit Sirius. " Le rouleau à mécanique que tu viens de voir est le capitaine et gardien, Philip Parry. Gontran Weasley est batteur également et Chase, il est où celui-là ?… Là bas ! Chase Sternwood est le poursuiveur de champ droit. C'est celui de champ gauche qui nous manque. "

Orpheo reporta son regard sur Norgoth, il ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier que quelqu'un occupe déjà son poste.

" Et elle est bonne ? " demanda-t-il à voix basse.

" Elle se débrouille. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle est dans l'équipe parce que Parry veut se faire bien voir d'Evans. " répondit James sans baisser le moins du monde le ton, ce qui fit que, bien sûr, la moitié de la table, y compris Irina, entendit sa remarque.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Potter ? " s'écria Irina. Elle s'était levée furieuse et, il fallait bien le reconnaître, plutôt effrayante. Mais James n'avait pas l'habitude de se laisser intimider par une voix grondante et des yeux menaçants.

" Ne crois pas que tu me fais peur Norgoth ! Mais si tu veux continuer à te voiler la face et croire que c'est pour ton talent que Parry t'a prise. "

" Ah oui et c'est pourquoi ? " intervient Lily. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs et ses mâchoires étaient contractées férocement.

" Mais ça va de soi ! " ricana James. " Pour se mettre plus aisément dans ton lit ! "

Orpheo eut un hoquet d'horreur, Peter cracha sur Névée le jus de citrouille qu'il était en train de boire, Remus manqua de s'étrangler avec sa part de tarte, Sirius en lâcha la sienne, Lynn ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, Irina devint plus blanche qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, Meredith resta parfaitement calme. Quant à Lily, James ne saisit que trop tard sa réaction : il avait déjà une marque rouge sur la joue.

Lily, la baguette encore tendue, s'écria avec rage : " Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème Potter, mais il est temps que tu t'en occupes ! ". Puis après avoir dit à ses amies qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque, elle quitta la table sans plus adresser un regard à James.

" Wahou ! Elle ne t'a pas loupé ! " siffla Peter admiratif. James lui répondit par un regard mauvais et Peter se ratatina.

" Reconnais James, que c'était une sacrée gifle ensorcelée qu'elle t'a flanquée ! "

" Merci, Sirius, j'avais remarqué ! " grinça James.

" Moi, je trouve que tu ne l'as pas volée. " intervint calmement Lynn. " C'était très déplacé comme remarque. "

" Je suis d'accord avec elle. " reprit Névée.

" C'est bon ! Vous avez décidé d'être toutes contre moi, ou quoi ? " grogna James en se frottant la joue.

" James, il faudra un jour que je t'apprenne comment te conduire avec les dames ! " plaisanta Sirius.

" Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de séduire, Evans ?! Et ne dis pas un mot, Remus. "

" Je n'ai rien dit ! " s'offusqua le garçon.

" Je te connais ! "

Le regard de James se posa sur Orpheo qui avait une étrange expression sur le visage où se mêlaient embarrât, étonnement, consternation et… _tristesse _?

" Il serait peut-être temps que l'on aille en cours ! " fit remarquer Remus après avoir regardé sa montre. " La salle de Trelawney est de l'autre côté du château.

Comme toujours, la salle de Divination était embrumée par des volutes de fumées et une odeur oppressante d'encens stagnait. James s'assit à côté de Sirius, tandis que Peter et Remus prenaient place juste derrière eux. Du coin de l'œil, James vit Orpheo s'installer à côté d'Adhonores. Le professeur Trelawney assise à sa table, les yeux fermés, semblait dormir.

" Bonjour, chers élèves. Cette année nous étudierons exclusivement les Lames du Destin. "

" Les quoi ? " demanda Sirius, peut-être un peu trop fort.

Trelawney fusilla Sirius du regard pour son ignorance. " Les _tarots_, Mr Black. "

" Elle ne peut pas les appeler comme tout le monde. " grommela Sirius.

" On m'a annoncé qu'un nouvel élève était arrivé. Pourrait-il se présenter ? "

Orpheo leva la main, il semblait très mal à l'aise. " Je m'appelle Orpheo Knight. "

" Voulez-vous venir ici, mon garçon ? " fit la sorcière.

Pas très sûr de lui, Orpheo s'approcha du bureau.

" Donnez-moi votre main, mon garçon. " Et avec une once d'appréhension, Orpheo s'exécuta.

" Hmmm ! " fit avec un air d'expert le professeur. " Je vois beaucoup de choses. Un destin peu commun. " Orpheo déglutit avec difficulté. " Je vois du courage et du talent. "

" Elle se prend pour le Choixpeau, ou quoi ? " murmura Sirius suffisamment fort pour que même Orpheo entende. L'adolescent eut du mal à retenir un sourire et sembla soudain se détendre.

" Je vois les signes du voyage, du déplacement et de l'ailleurs. " continua Trelawney imperturbable. " Vous venez de loin. N'est-ce pas, mon garçon ? " demanda-t-elle avec un regard perçant.

" Euh… oui…en effet, je viens d'Océanie. Mais le professeur Dumbledore ne vous l'avait pas dit ? " demanda malicieusement Orpheo. Il était tout à fait calme maintenant et semblait même s'amuser. En arrière fond sonore, les élèves riaient doucement.

" Hum ! " fit d'un air gêné le professeur. Elle se pencha à nouveau sur la main d'Orpheo. " Vous avez traversé quelques épreuves. "

" Oui, on peut dire que vivre avec mon cousin est une sacrée épreuve. " railla Orpheo. Toute la classe riait maintenant ouvertement. Trelawney avait un air extrêmement pincé et d'un geste du menton, elle invita son élève à reprendre sa place.

" Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, professeur ? " demanda Orpheo. Il était évident pour James qu'il y avait une arrière-pensée dans cette question qui semblait tellement innocente.

" Oui. " répondit un peu sèchement le professeur.

" Est-ce que vous me voyez mourir dans un futur proche d'une manière absolument atroce ? "

La classe se tut immédiatement et dévisagea avec un air interdit le nouvel élève. Il y avait dans le regard d'Orpheo une étrange lueur où se mêlait amusement et défi. Sans prendre la peine de regarder la main du garçon, Trelawney répondit avec un ton hautain. " Pas le moins du monde. Vous vivrez vieux et mourrez dans votre lit. "

" Vous en êtes sûre ? " insista Orpheo.

" Parfaitement ! " trancha Trelawney. " Allez vous asseoir, maintenant ! "

Et Orpheo s'exécuta, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les élèves, James compris, jetèrent des coups d'œil à la dérobée vers Orpheo qui faisait semblant de tout ignorer. Trelawney, comme toujours, s'appesantit sur la triste vie de Peter et fut toute miel avec Remus. Il n'avait, bien évidemment, pas échappé au professeur de Divination qu'elle comptait parmi ses élèves, le fils de la célébrissime Eva Lupin. Remus en général ne supportait que difficilement les airs doucereux de son professeur mais il savait retourner l'obséquiosité de Trelawney à son avantage. L'autre inconvénient à être le fils d'une grande tireuse de cartes était que tout le monde tenait pour acquis que le fils était tout aussi doué. Remus ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on était venu lui demander de prédire l'avenir. Au début, il refusait poliment et par la suite beaucoup moins. Maintenant, il avait adopté une nouvelle technique : il acceptait de prédire l'avenir moyennant quelques rétributions et, avec l'aide de James, montait de toute pièce des horoscopes et des prédictions totalement factices.

James et Sirius résolurent de passer l'ennuyeux cours de Divination en jouant à la bataille avec les tarots (ils avaient inventé des valeurs pour chaque figure.)

" Papesse contre Impératrice, Potter. La victoire est pour moi. "

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi la papesse serait plus forte que l'impératrice. "

" Parce qu'on l'a décidé juste avant que la partie ne commence. "

Tandis que derrière, après avoir manqué de jeter son jeu de cartes à la figure de Peter, excédé de répéter qu'il n'en savait pas plus sur les " Lames du Destin " que le commun des sorciers, Remus s'amusait à faire correspondre chacune des cartes avec des personnes de son entourage. Et pour se faire pardonner, Peter lui donnait son avis. Et comme Remus était loin d'être rancunier, les deux garçons s'amusaient autant que leurs deux amis.

" C'est nul, ils auraient pu faire plus de cartes de méchants ! On n'en a pas assez pour caser tous les Serpentard. " maugréa Peter.

" Mais enfin, Mr Pettigrow " fit Sirius en une imitation parfaite de Trelawney. " Il n'y a pas de mauvaises cartes ! Il n'y a que de mauvais tirages. " et il ajouta quelques mouvements de lèvres pour donner plus de poids à son imitation.

" Peut être qu'elles ne sont pas toutes mauvaises. Mais je n'aimerais quand même pas tirer la carte du diable ! "

Et tous convinrent que c'était juste.

Le cours d'Histoire ne s'annonçait pas bien plus palpitant. Sans la moindre surprise, le professeur Binns déclara que le programme porterait sur la Révolution des Gobelins.

" J'aimerais quand même bien savoir, s'ils ont fait autre chose que la Révolution, ces Gobelins. " ronchonna James en inscrivant le titre et la date sur son parchemin. Sirius, la tête sur la table, bailla bruyamment.

" Tu me réveilleras quand ce sera terminé. J'ai du sommeil à rattraper. "

" Ne t'endors pas Black ! Tu risquerais de te faire virer du cours pour bavardages intempestifs. " ricana James.

A quelques tables de là, Orpheo Knight n'avait même pas pris la peine de sortir un parchemin, le menton sur la table, il regardait d'un air absent le corps immatériel du professeur. James songea alors que c'était le bon moment pour commencer les investigations sur ce nouvel élève. Après tous, ils allaient devoir partager leur chambre, il fallait savoir quel genre de personne c'était et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

James attrapa sa plume et faisant semblant de prendre des notes, il rédigea une première question à l'adresse d'Orpheo.

'Tu viens d'où ?' C'était un bon début songea James. Puis il donna un coup de baguette sur le papier qui disparut pour réapparaître sur le pupitre d'Orpheo.

Orpheo eut un sursaut de surprise quand il vit le mot se matérialiser devant son nez. Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement et se retourna vers James l'air déconcerté. James lui répondit par un sourire engageant. Orpheo prit sa plume et inscrivit sa réponse, puis d'un coup de baguette renouvela le charme. Pratiquement immédiatement, le parchemin réapparut devant James.

'Nouvelle Zélande. Auckland.'

Sirius avait rouvert les yeux et s'intéressait à ce que faisait James, de même, derrière, Peter et Remus se penchaient en avant pour pouvoir lire le parchemin.

" Demande-lui pourquoi il est à Poudlard. " souffla Peter.

" Merci pour ton idée, Peter. Je n'y aurais jamais pensé ! " ironisa James.

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard.

'Mon oncle a dû rentrer en Angleterre pour affaire.'

" Demande-lui pourquoi il n'est pas resté en Nouvelle Zélande. " intervint Remus.

" Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il restât en Nouvelle Zélande ? " s'étonna Peter.

" Eh bien d'une, il s'agit de son oncle et pas de ses parents. Et de deux, avec tous les problèmes actuels, il est bien plus sûr d'être en Nouvelle Zélande que d'être ici. "

" Bien vu, Lupin ! " s'exclama Sirius, ce qui lui valut un regard mauvais de Binns. Pendant quelques secondes, les quatre garçons affectèrent d'être très concentrés par le cours et James inscrivit la question.

'Je vis chez mon oncle depuis la mort de mes parents.' Un frisson désagréable parcourut James, il releva la tête vers ses amis qui avait un air un peu gêné. 'Quand il a décidé de partir, je n'ai pas eu trop le choix.'

'Désolé pour tes parents.' répondit James. 'Ca n'a pas l'air très marrant de vivre avec ton oncle.'

'En effet, on peut rêver mieux que de vivre avec ce crétin ! Mais pour le moment il est loin.'

'Il est comment ton cousin ?'

'Mon oncle en version réduite.'

Et la correspondance dura jusqu'à la fin du cours, très vite, elle dériva sur des sujets bien moins graves, tels que des anecdotes sur les élèves de l'école. Sirius attira encore par deux fois l'attention de Binns en éclatant de rire alors qu'il se remémorait quelques affaires. James s'étonnait qu'Orpheo se montrât si peu réservé quant à sa vie. Lui, il ne savait pas s'il se serait ouvert aussi vite à des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais la franchise d'Orpheo lui plut.

" J'ai une faim de loup ! " s'exclama Sirius en quittant le cours de Binns. " Dépêchons-nous d'aller manger ! "

Sirius, Remus et Peter allongèrent le pas, mais James se tourna vers la porte, Orpheo sortait du cours.

" Tu viens manger avec nous, Knight ? "

Un sourire éclaira le visage d'Orpheo.

" Ouais ! Magne-toi, Knight ! " hurla Sirius des escaliers. " On se retrouve en bas ! " Et on entendit plus qu'une avalanche de pas.

Lorsque James et Orpheo arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, les trois autres garçons étaient installés et bavardaient gaiement.

" Lynn ? Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? " demanda Remus à la jeune fille qui préférait s'intéresser à son journal qu'à son assiette, ce qui n'était franchement pas dans son habitude.

" Un article sur la situation politique. " répondit-elle distraitement.

" Retenez-moi, je défaille. Lynn Amberson lit un article de politique. " plaisanta Sirius. Mais il se calma aussitôt qu'il vit les regards accusateurs que lui lançaient Remus, James et Névée.

" Je veux juste savoir si le ministère a décidé de se bouger les fesses. " répondit Lynn avec calme, affectant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de Sirius.

Orpheo semblait perplexe. " Euh… A propos de quoi, veux-tu qu'il se bouge les fesses ? "

Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement et, pour le coup, Lynn en oublia son journal et Peter son assiette.

" C'est vrai que tu viens de Nouvelle Zélande, tu n'es peut-être pas au courant. " réalisa soudain Remus. " En ce moment, on a de graves problèmes à cause d'un groupe de sorciers détraqués… "

" … les Mangemorts… " précisa Peter.

" … et à leur tête se trouve un sorcier de la pire espèce… "

" … très très mauvaise espèce ! " commenta Peter.

Orpheo se frappa le front comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose.

" Mais bien sûr ! " s'écria-t-il. " Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il y aurait Voldemort. "

A ce nom, tout le monde tressaillit.

" Que… que… que viens-tu de dire ? " bafouilla Lynn.

" Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que James et Sirius pour oser prononcer son nom. " reprit Peter avec effarement.

Orpheo semblait incroyablement gêné d'avoir ainsi attiré tous les regards.

" Je… C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne pas prononcer son nom… De là où je viens… " Mais Orpheo ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regardait avec fixité son assiette vide.

" Tu n'as pas à te reprocher de dire son nom. " intervint James. " Ne pas craindre un nom est diminué le pouvoir de la chose qui inspire la peur. "

" Et voilà Météra-Potter-en-version-réduite. " railla Sirius.

Orpheo releva subitement la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. " Météra Potter ? "

" C'est la mère de James. Elle est plutôt connue ici. " expliqua Remus.

" Plutôt connue ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? " s'étouffa Lynn. " Orpheo, Météra Potter est une célébrité. C'est la première femme à être devenue capitaine de la Brigade Spéciale. "

" Et ça y est ! Lynn-la-féministe est de retour ! " ironisa Sirius.

" La ferme Black ! Tu n'es qu'un macho rétrograde ! " gronda Lynn avec dédain.

" Je ne vois pas où est l'insulte ! " répliqua Sirius avec un sourire provocateur. Il eut juste le temps de baisser la tête pour éviter le plat de purée que venait de lui envoyer Lynn.

" Tu n'es pas assez rapide Amberson. Tu ne parviendras jamais à m'atteindre ! "

" Je te jure que je t'aurai un jour ! "

" C'est où tu veux et quand tu veux, chérie ! " et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Lynn devint aussi rouge qu'une pivoine devant l'évidence du sous-entendu " BLACK ! " s'offusqua-t-elle.

Névée et les garçons, Orpheo compris, éclatèrent de rire. James remarqua alors qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Orpheo une étrange lueur de bonheur, il ne sut pourquoi mais ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

Le cours de Métamorphose sembla extrêmement facile à James. Il s'agissait de transformer des chaises en chien et de faire tenir la métamorphose le plus longtemps. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes à James ainsi qu'à Sirius pour maîtriser le sort. Et à la plus grande surprise du professeur McGonagall, même Peter parvint assez facilement à changer sa chaise en chien. James se doutait que l'entraînement auquel ils avaient dû s'astreindre pour maîtriser la technique des animagi avait dû sérieusement influer sur leurs possibilités. Et alors que la chaise qu'il avait changée en labrador s'amusait avec le chien noir de Sirius (Sirius avait voulu leur montrer à quoi il ressemblait. Mais face au résultat, il avait décrété qu'il était bien plus imposant et majestueux que ça !) et le fox-trotter de Peter, James regardait les résultats de ses camarades. Ce n'était pas bien brillant. Le chien de Lynn avait quatre pattes, une queue mais son corps était une planche de bois et n'avait pas de tête, celui de Névée semblait extrêmement raide, comme pris d'arthrite. La chaise d'Orpheo aboyait sans cesse et refusait de se laisser approcher. Lily avait bien la tête et les pattes antérieures du chien, mais l'arrière train restait une chaise. Le chien d'Irina avait un dossier sur le dos (" Pratique comme chien d'aveugle. " avait fait remarquer Remus dont la chaise n'était devenue un chien que pendant le ridicule temps de cinq secondes), quant à celui de Meredith, il était immobile, aphone et aphasique.

James attrapa Orpheo à la sortie du cours de Métamorphose.

" Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois me démontrer que tu es digne d'entrer dans notre équipe ? "

Orpheo sourit et secoua la tête. " Bien sûr que non ! " Mais il se rembrunit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda avec inquiétude James.

" C'est juste que je n'ai pas de balai. "

" Pas de balai ? Oh ! ce n'est pas grave ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui de Sirius. "

" _Tu n'as qu'à prendre celui de Sirius_. Peut-être que tu pourrais demander à Sirius avant de promettre son balai. " intervint Sirius qui avait entendu la proposition de James.

" Sûr ! Sirius, tu veux bien me prêter ton balai ? " demanda sur un ton angélique James.

Sirius redevint sérieux et jaugea Orpheo du regard. Quand on parlait balai, il n'était plus question de rire. " OK ! Mais si tu me l'abîmes Knight, il n'y a nul place où tu seras à l'abri de ma colère. " prévint Sirius.

Loin de s'effrayer, Orpheo sourit. " Je n'en doute pas ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me disais bien que tu étais du genre gros molosse qui ne lâche pas sa proie. "

Sirius perdit un peu contenance, fait suffisamment rare pour être mentionné. Même si James savait pertinemment qu'Orpheo ne pouvait pas savoir, le fait qu'il compare Sirius à un chien le fit sursauter intérieurement et éveilla en lui une sonnette d'alarme.

" Je vous rejoins sur le terrain de Quidditch. " dit Sirius avec un étrange accent dans la voix.

" Tu peux prendre aussi mon balai ? " ajouta James alors que Sirius s'éloignait, ce dernier lui fit signe de la main qu'il s'en occupait.

Quand Orpheo et James arrivèrent sur le terrain, il était déjà occupé. James identifia l'équipe de Will dont il avait reconnu la façon de voler.

" C'est l'équipe des Serdaigle. " explicita James à l'adresse d'Orpheo qui hocha la tête.

" Quelles est la meilleure équipe ? " demanda Orpheo qui avait toujours le nez en l'air.

" La nôtre bien évidemment ! " Orpheo baissa la tête subitement, choqué par la suffisance de la phrase, mais il reconnut sur le visage de James un air moqueur.

" Non, sérieusement, on se débrouille bien. Ca fait trois ans qu'on n'a pas perdu la coupe. " Orpheo eut un petit sifflet d'admiration. " Sinon l'équipe de Serpentard est très dangereuse. L'année dernière, ça s'est joué à quelques points ! Quant aux Poufsouffle, faut se méfier d'eux. Ils sont très irréguliers, capables du pire comme du meilleur. Les Serdaigle sont dans les choux à chaque fois. Mais cette année ils ont changé de capitaine, faut voir ce que ça va donner. "

A ce moment, un des joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle qui ne volait à portée de voix, amorça une descente vers eux.  
" Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de dire comme médisance sur mon équipe, James ? " demanda Will avec amusement.

" Que ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'avant. "

Will eut un air qui prouva qu'il était bien d'accord avec James, puis il posa son regard sur Orpheo et eut un air interrogateur.

" Will, je te présente Orpheo Knight. Orpheo, voici mon cousin, Will Potter. "

" Le fameux nouvel élève ? " fit Will en tendant sa main.

Orpheo serra la main tendue mais il semblait confus. " Je croyais que le cousin de James était un Serpentard. "

" Ohh ! Tu veux parler de mon frère, Thomas. C'était un Serpentard, en effet. Mais il a fini sa scolarité, il y a deux ans, il est à Pucepoix maintenant. "

" Pucepoix ? " Orpheo paraissait ne pas comprendre le sens de la phrase.

" Bah oui ! Tu ne connais pas Pucepoix ? " Will était interdit.

" Il vient de Nouvelle Zélande, Will. Il ne peut pas connaître Pucepoix. Pucepoix est une des universités les plus prestigieuses de Grande Bretagne. " expliqua James.

" Ohhhh… " répondit simplement Orpheo.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Tu ne les as quand même pas mis déjà à l'entraînement ? " demanda James.

" Non… Il faut qu'on se trouve un nouvel attrapeur. " expliqua gravement Will. James se demanda un instant pourquoi, lorsqu'il se rappela que l'ancien attrapeur n'était personne d'autre que Constantin. Il y eut un moment de silence gêné. Orpheo, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, se garda bien de poser la moindre question.

" Comment va Lynn ? " demanda finalement Will, sans oser relever la tête.

" Plutôt bien, je pense. " répondit James. " Enfin c'est l'impression qu'elle donne. "

" Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Une fois, elle s'était ouvert la main méchamment et elle a prétendu que ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ça en avait l'air. Le soir je l'ai retrouvée en pleurs. "

James hocha la tête, c'était tout à fait Lynn.

" Bon, on va vous laisser la place. En plus, il y a Weasley qui arrive. A plus tard James. "

Will siffla la retraite pour tous ses joueurs et les uns après les autres, ils atterrirent sur le sol puis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

En effet, Gontran approchait, il était accompagné de Sirius et les deux garçons discutaient avec animation. Le suppléant avait sous le bras une boîte qui contenait à n'en pas douter les balles de Quidditch, Sirius, quant à lui, tenait deux balais.

" Bon ! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde à auditionner : Knight, un quatrième-année et un troisième-année. Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Si tu veux le poste, Knight, tu as intérêt à le prouver maintenant ! Ce troisième-année a un sacré potentiel. " expliqua avec sérieux Gontran.

Orpheo hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

" Il faut que tu fasses gaffe avec ce balai. " fit James en lui tendant le balai de Sirius. " C'est un balai de batteur, ça ne se manipule pas du tout comme un balai de poursuiveur et à plus forte raison d'attrapeur. Ils sont beaucoup plus stables et se contrôlent davantage avec les genoux que les mains. C'est un bon balai, un peu caractériel comme tous les trucs enchantés de Sirius, mais il ne te fera pas de sales coups. "

" Non, c'est un balai sympa, alors ne me l'abîme pas. " intervint Sirius un peu inquiet de prêter son bien.

Orpheo fit signe qu'il avait compris et enfourcha le balai. " Je vais faire un tour de reconnaissance. " et il s'envola.

Weasley suivit le garçon des yeux. " Pourquoi as-tu parlé d'attrapeur, Potter ? "

" C'est un attrapeur normalement. "

" Un attrapeur qui postule pour une place de poursuiveur… Intéressant. Je suppose que Parry n'a même pas émis l'idée de voir ce qu'il valait en tant qu'attrapeur. "

" Tu plaisantes, j'espère ! Si jamais il s'était avéré que Knight était meilleur que Norgoth, ce qui ne m'aurait pas tant étonné, il aurait été obligé de la virer et ça n'aurait pas fait bonne impression à sa copine. "

" Tu es injuste ! Irina est une bonne attrapeuse ! Si elle ne l'était pas, on n'aurait pas gagné la coupe l'année dernière. " répliqua Gontran.

" Si tu le dis. Mais je continue de penser… "

Mais James ne dit jamais ce qu'il pensait, Orpheo venait d'enchaîner sans le moindre accroc une vrille, deux loopings, un piqué et une remontée en chandelle.

" Tu es certain que c'est un balai de batteur qu'il a entre les mains ? " parvint articuler Weasley, les yeux exorbités par la surprise. James et Sirius ne purent répondre qu'en hochant la tête.

" La vache ! Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire tout ça avec mon balai. "

" A ta place, je relirai la notice. " railla Weasley.

" Ca doit être un putain de bon attrapeur ! "

" Surveille ton langage, Potter. "

Orpheo remonta de nouveau très haut dans le ciel.

" A cette hauteur, le manche doit vibrer comme un cactapus (1) ! "

Mais Orpheo continua de monter, puis abruptement, il amorça une descente en piqué, à la verticale.

" Mais il est cinglé ce type ! Il va se tuer ! Il ne pourra jamais redresser le manche assez tôt ! " hurla effrayé Sirius.

Mais contrairement aux pronostics, Orpheo redressa le manche en quelques secondes, changea brusquement de direction puis tourna à 180 degrés, embraya sur une nouvelle série de loopings et termina sur une descente en piqué. Il s'arrêta sans encombre devant les trois garçons qui semblaient avoir totalement oublié qu'une bouche ça se ferme sinon on gobbe les mouches. Orpheo avait le feu aux joues et ses yeux étaient excessivement brillants.

" Whaou ! Ca fait du bien de voler un peu ! Dommage que ce balai soit aussi dur à manier. "

Les yeux exorbités, Sirius tenta de dire quelque chose qui se rapprochait du " QUOIIII ? " et James éclata de rire.

" J'ai hâte de te voir voler sur un balai que tu trouves maniable ! " Et Orpheo rougit de plaisir.

Weasley revint soudain à la réalité. " Wahou ! C'était vraiment… Whaou… On ne peut pas laisser passer un attrapeur pareil ! Ca serait un crime ! Faut convaincre Parry ! Faut… "

" Calme Weasley ! Tu vas nous faire un infarctus. " rigola Orpheo. " Laissez tomber, pour la place d'attrapeur ! Je ne tiens pas à être la cause de dissensions dans l'équipe. La place de poursuiveur me convient parfaitement. Si je l'ai, bien évidemment. "

" Sûr ! Après la démonstration que tu viens de nous faire, c'est certain qu'on va s'amuser à aller prendre un autre type ! " ironisa Sirius. " Je m'en fous que ce troisième-année promette, Weasley ! Je veux Knight dans l'équipe ! " s'enthousiasma Sirius.

" Calme Black ! C'est encore moi, le suppléant ici. Certes, Knight vient de nous prouver qu'il avait un talent indéniable pour voler et qu'il était probablement l'attrapeur le plus incroyable que je n'ai jamais vu et je comprends même les joueurs professionnels. Mais être poursuiveur c'est autre chose, c'est un travail d'équipe, contrairement à celui d'attrapeur. Et si jamais Knight malgré tout son talent ne répondait pas aux critères, je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, Knight ? "

" Ca me semble assez juste. " concéda Orpheo, mais il ne paraissait pas inquiet.

James attrapa le balai que lui tendait Sirius et l'enfourcha. Gontran lui envoya alors un Souafle.

" T'es prêt à prouver maintenant que tu sais jouer avec ça ? " demanda James en lui envoyant la balle rouge. Avec un sourire malicieux, Orpheo l'attrapa.

" Quand tu veux p… Potter ! " Orpheo se mordit la lèvre, gêné d'avoir butté sur le nom de James. Et James se demanda bien pourquoi Orpheo avait soudain l'air si malaisé, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde d'accrocher le nom de quelqu'un qu'on venait juste de rencontrer. Mais il cessa d'y penser dès qu'Orpheo lui fit la passe en le doublant.

Pendant un long moment, les deux joueurs ne cessèrent de s'envoyer la balle dans des conditions particulièrement difficiles, se mettant au défi de la rattraper. Aucun d'eux n'en loupa une seule. Puis James jugea qu'il était temps de passer à la seconde phase de l'évaluation, c'est à dire le tir au but. James faisait des passes difficiles à Orpheo qui devait ensuite, de la position où il était, tirer et bien évidemment marquer. Il s'avéra un peu moins habile pour cet exercice. Mais James ne s'inquiétait pas. Orpheo jouerait en champ gauche, il n'avait pas un rôle de tireur mais de perceur. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait cette position, rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il rate quelques buts. C'était certain maintenant, Orpheo serait choisi. James jeta un coup d'œil vers Gontran qui, le regard scrutateur, observait chacune des actions. A ses côtés, Sirius poussait des cris d'encouragement. Et puis, il y avait aussi autre chose que le talent d'Orpheo. Quelque chose de très étrange, d'indéfinissable. Pour une raison inconnue, James se sentait à l'aise avec Orpheo à ses côtés. Il y avait comme quelque chose d'incroyablement agréable de voler avec lui, une espèce d'harmonie qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue avec aucun des ses coéquipiers.

Finalement, ils cessèrent leur session d'évaluation et regagnèrent le sol où, en plus de Sirius et Gontran, un petit groupe de personnes, dont Peter et Remus, les attendaient.

" C'était… Whaou… " articula Remus avec difficulté.

" C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que le mot revient assez souvent dans la conversation, ces derniers temps. " plaisanta Sirius.

" Eh ! Weasley, ce type, il nous le faut, ab-so-lu-ment. " déclara avec emphase Chase Sternwood, le champ droit. " Et en plus, il avait le balai de Black ! Non, sans blague Weasley, on le prend ! Tu veux battre les Serpentard, n'est ce pas ? TU LE PRENDS ! "

" Tu veux bien te calmer, Sternwood, s'il te plaît. " Gontran se tourna alors vers deux garçons qui en avaient encore la mâchoire pendante. " Ecoutez les gars, je ne veux pas être injuste, vous avez droit à votre chance. Qui passe ensuite ? "

" Tu rigoles j'espère ! " fit un garçon aux cheveux décolorés. " Y a pas moyen que je passe après Knight ! Je ne tiens pas à me ridiculiser, moi. "

" Moi, non plus ! " répliqua l'autre aussitôt. " Je retire immédiatement ma candidature. C'est lui que tu prends ! "

Orpheo était plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

" Bon, puisque tout le monde est d'accord. Knight, à partir de maintenant, tu fais officiellement partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor comme poursuiveur champ gauche. Si tu es d'accord, bien entendu. "

" Evidemment qu'il est d'accord ! " répliqua Sirius. " Maintenant, il faut fêter ça ! "

Et tout le groupe qui s'était amassé autour du terrain se dirigea en grand bruit vers le château. Il y avait l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (moins le capitaine et l'attrapeuse), les Maraudeurs, quelques membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle qui passaient par-là, attirés par tout ce vacarme et les deux Gryffondor qui avaient postulé pour le poste de poursuiveur. Ils gagnèrent une pièce dans laquelle, les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de se réunir et surtout dans laquelle, ils organisaient toutes les fêtes non-officielles. Personne dans Poudlard n'aurait jamais osé la leur emprunter sans leur autorisation. Ils avaient réussi à s'attirer les faveurs du tableau gardien de la porte, une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et aux ailes de papillon. Bien entendu, il y avait d'autres salles vides à découvrir dans Poudlard et à s'approprier, mais celle-là eh bien… c'était _celle_-_là_ !

Peter se chargea d'ouvrir la porte et tous entrèrent dans la salle. Sirius alla directement vers un placard, l'ouvrit et grimaça. " On n'a pas assez de Bièraubeurre ! Il faut aller en chercher. "

" Remus et moi, on va s'occuper de la nourriture ! " décida James. " Tu n'as qu'à aller au Pré-au-Lard avec Sirius. "

" Je n'y crois pas ! les Maraudeurs vont laisser leur salle sans surveillance ! "

" Ne rêve pas Weasley ! On a le pire des gardiens pour monter la garde ! " répondit Sirius.

" Vous avez déniché un sphinx ? " plaisanta Chase.

" Pire, Sternwood ! … On a le monstre de Potter. " et Sirius tendit le doigt vers un coussin sur lequel dormait Dia.

" Elle ne semble pas bien dangereuse. " se moqua Chase.

" Eh ! Tu n'en sais rien ! " argua Sirius.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire.

Bien évidemment Remus et James furent les premiers à revenir. Et l'ambiance était bien installée lorsque Sirius et Peter revinrent les bras chargés de bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Devant toute cette liesse générale, Orpheo ne mit pas longtemps à s'intégrer, si bien que très vite tout le monde l'appela par son prénom (2). Etrangement, même Dia semblait apprécier le nouveau venu : elle ronronna sur ses genoux toute la fête durant. Puis, il fut bientôt l'heure de dîner, même si aucun des garçons n'avait faim après le festin qu'ils venaient de s'offrir, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rater l'heure du dîner. Après avoir remis en ordre, la pièce, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie. Mais à l'instant même, où ils ouvraient la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le nouveau professeur de Duel, Miss Dawn et le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Torr. Tous les garçons se figèrent, leurs regards allant d'un professeur à l'autre. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux groupes se dévisagèrent en silence, les élèves retenant leur souffle, les professeurs fronçant les sourcils. Mais les adolescents se détendirent quelque peu lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le professeur Torr avait du mal à dissimuler un sourire.

" On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien ici. " finit par dire le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec un amusement mal déguisé.

Le professeur de Duel se tourna vers son collègue et le fusilla du regard.

" _I don't know if you remember, but we are here for a good reason._ " lui dit-elle dans une langue que James ne comprit pas et que d'ailleurs personne ne comprit ! Mais d'après Mary Sue, Dawn était française, il était donc fort à parier que c'était du français. (3)

Torr soupira. " _You are too much serious for your own good_. " répondit-il nonchalamment.

Dawn, outrée, eut un geste de recul, comme si la plus ignoble des insultes venait de lui être adressée.

James avait assisté en silence à cet incompréhensible échange de paroles avec l'espoir qu'on finirait par les oublier. Mais son souhait ne fut pas entendu, le professeur de Duel se retourna vers eux et les détailla les uns après les autres avec l'acuité d'un oiseau de proie. James était certain qu'elle était en train de mémoriser chacun de leurs visages.

" Vos chefs de Maison respectifs seront mis au courant et… " mais elle s'interrompit, elle venait de fixer son regard sur James.

" Mr Potter. " James ne songea même pas à se demander comment cela se faisait que le professeur Dawn connaissait déjà son nom, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eu cours avec elle, il s'inquiétait bien trop de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir à lui reprocher.

" Qu'avez-vous dans les mains ? "

Mince ! Les bouteilles vides de Bièraubeurre !

" Ne me dites pas que vous êtes sortis ? " sa voix grondait. Les élèves eurent un geste instinctif de recul : elle était terrifiante. Puis elle reporta son regard sur Torr qui tenta un geste pour la calmer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle retourna toute son attention vers les élèves qui s'étaient tous ratatinés sur eux-mêmes.

" N'êtes-vous pas au courant que c'est dangereux de sortir par les temps qui courent ? Vous deux (elle s'adressait à James et Sirius) devriez être les mieux renseignés de la menace que représente Voldemort. "

Hormis, James, Sirius, Orpheo et Torr, tous tressaillirent au nom du mage noir.

" C'est bien beau d'avoir peur d'un nom ! Quand on n'est même pas capable de mesurer la stupidité de ses actions. " D'un air coupable, ils baissèrent la tête.

" Qui est sorti ? " demanda-t-elle alors.

Il y eut pendant quelques secondes un silence inconfortable qui ne cessa que lorsque Sirius prit la parole.

" Moi. " dit-il simplement. Le professeur Dawn observa avec attention Sirius qui ne broncha pas. Il soutint avec aplomb le regard de la jeune femme. Personne n'osait dire le moindre mot. James eut un regard pour Peter qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds.

" Très bien ! " reprit le professeur Dawn qui semblait quelque peu apaisée. " Mais, je doute fortement que Mr Black ait été le seul à sortir. Il y a trop de bouteilles ici. Mais si l'autre coupable ne veut pas se dénoncer, Mr Black devra assumer la punition de son complice, car je ne lui ferai pas l'affront de lui demander de le dénoncer. " et elle lança sur les élèves un regard scrutateur.

Peter s'agitait à côté de James alors que plusieurs de ses camarades lui lançaient des coups d'œil à la dérobée. Nerveusement, il se mordait les lèvres, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il releva la tête, mais se figea, il venait de croiser le regard du professeur Torr et avec difficulté il déglutit. James qui avait suivi le moindre des mouvements de Peter, s'étonna de trouver un regard tellement implacable dans les yeux de Torr, alors que tout à l'heure il n'y avait que de l'insouciance. James reporta son attention sur Peter qui était encore plus tremblant que tout à l'heure. James se demanda un instant si son ami n'allait pas se sentir mal, lorsqu'il le vit lever lentement la main. Le professeur Dawn, imperturbable, hocha la tête.

" Ethan, je te charge de les conduire chez Minerva. " Torr fit un signe de la main aux deux coupables, les invitant à le suivre.

" Quant à vous ! " reprit le professeur Dawn en s'adressant au reste du groupe. " Je retire 30 points à chacune des Maisons présentes pour ne pas avoir dissuadé vos camarades. Ce sont leurs vies qu'ils ont risquées ! Croyez-vous que quelques Bièraubeurres vaillent la vie de vos amis ? " demanda-t-elle accusatrice.

James se sentit coupable et il vit à l'expression de ses amis qu'il n'était pas le seul.

" Retournez dans vos salles communes respectives, maintenant ! Et pas la peine de descendre manger. Je suppose que vous n'avez plus très faim de toute façon. " Et sans leur adresser un autre regard, le professeur Dawn tourna les talons. Les garçons se regardèrent confondus : les empêcher de prendre part au dîner était une réelle humiliation.

Rapidement, ils se séparèrent et regagnèrent, comme il le leur avait été ordonné, leurs salles communes. Lorsqu'ils passèrent le portrait de la dame en rose, les Gryffondor furent accueillis par une Lily furieuse. Elle ne leur dit pas un mot mais les fusilla du regard quand elle leur passa devant pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. James expliqua à Orpheo, qui s'inquiétait d'une telle attitude, que cela n'avait rien de personnel, c'était juste qu'ils avaient fait perdre des points à sa Maison. Sirius et Peter revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Ils étaient tous les deux plus blancs que des linges. Non seulement, la prochaine sortie au Pré-au-Lard leur était interdite, mais en plus il leur faudrait se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite avec le professeur de potions pour l'aider dans sa cueillette de quelques plantes. James, Remus et Orpheo sympathisèrent à leur sort.

Ils restèrent quelque temps, tous les cinq, calmes. Sirius et Remus jouaient aux échecs, Peter préparait son devoir de métamorphose, James et Orpheo étaient chacun plongés dans un livre.

Puis quand il fut onze heures, Orpheo se leva et prétendit avoir besoin de parler avec son cousin. James fronça les sourcils, il trouvait ça étrange, Orpheo n'avait pas cessé de se plaindre de son cousin, pourquoi éprouvait-il soudain le besoin de le voir ? Mais il se garda bien de poser la question et il regarda Orpheo quitter la pièce (non sans avoir glissé un parchemin dans sa poche et s'être muni de sa baguette magique au préalable). Cette nuit là, James n'entendit pas Orpheo revenir.

* * *

(1) truc magique qui vibre. Pas vraiment besoin d'en savoir plus.

(2) dans les pays anglo-saxons, les gens (surtout les garçons) ont tendance à s'appeler par leurs noms, seul les amis proches s'appellent par leurs prénoms.

(3) bon je sais c'est de l'anglais ! mais fallait bien trouver un moyen pour que ça paraisse comme une autre langue et que pourtant ça reste compréhensible.

**Fin du cinquième chapitre**

* * *

Sailor Digitale, je n'ai personnellement rien non plus contre le couple H/D - mais ce n'est pas le sujet de cette fic. Désolée ;)

Jenny Weasley, pareil, j'adore les fanfics où Harry rencontre les Maraudeurs, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis décidée à en écrire (dans quelle galère je me suis embarquée !).

D'ailleurs, pour tous ceux qui aiment le sujet, je peux vous en conseiller quelques-unes unes (en anglais malheureusement !) La meilleure pour moi est _Some things are better left unknown_ (225568) de Giesbrecht. Elle ne fait que 4 chapitres, mais m'a complètement retournée. Je n'ai jamais lu une fic aussi intense au niveau des émotions. Vraiment, s'il y a une fic à lire sur le sujet, c'est celle là ! Les quatre Maraudeurs font un saut dans le futur et rencontrent bien évidemment Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malgré l'enthousiasme que manifestent les trois jeunes sorciers, les quatre garçons sentent qu'on leur cache quelque chose de très important. BOULEVERSANT…

**Preview du chapitre prochain** : Harry reçoit son premier cours de duel et tout plein d'autres trucs … enfin vous verrez

MAJ : 07/09/03


	6. chapitre 6

**Avertissement** : G 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus en français.

**Disclaimer** : Allez hop, comme d'hab, un petit tour du côté de la dure réalité de la vie. L'univers de HP et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR. Je ne perçois aucun argent.

**Résumé** **général** : En 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : James fait la connaissance de Orpheo Knight, ignorant totalement qu'il est en réalité son fils venu du futur. Le premier contact est plutôt bon et Orpheo est accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor comme poursuiveur.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :

Lynn Amberson : elle a 15 ans et est à Gryffondor. Elle aime s'amuser, rire et déteste tout ce qui est 'beurk'. Elle a perdu récemment son frère jumeau (Constantin, un Serdaigle) et son père dans l'attaque que les Mangemorts ont mené sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Névée Wight : meilleure amie de Lynn, elle est également en cinquième année à Gryffondor. C'est la commère de l'école.

Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores : deux amies de Lily. A elles trois, elles forment ce que James appelle le club des Mortes Vivantes.

Gontran Weasley : Il a seize ans et est à Gryffondor. Capitaine suppléant de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est également le petit ami de Névée.

Philip Parry : Il a 17 ans et est le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Surnommé le Tyran par James, c'est le petit ami de Lily.

Miss Minigalle : professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de vol.

Pointcassé : professeur de potions

Miss Dawn : Jeune professeur d'origine française, elle enseigne une nouvelle matière à Poudlard : Duel.

Ethan Torr : le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Mary Sue Destrault : baptisée aussi le dragon-humain par James, c'est la Préfète-en-Chef, elle est en septième année à Gryffondor et peu de gens l'apprécient.

Orpheo Knight : nom d'emprunt de Harry.

Silver Knight : nom d'emprunt de Draco.

**Message aux reviewers** : je vous adore ! c'est tellement sympa de lire vos mots et je peux vous assurer que j'ai pensé à vous en écrivant ce chapitre qui m'a coûté pas mal de temps…

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Sphinx et empreintes

Ce matin, quand il se réveilla, l'espace de fugaces secondes, il oublia où il était… ou plutôt en quelle année il était.

Le passé !

C'était quelque chose de complètement fou. Même pour le monde de la magie. Pourtant, c'était un fait, dans le lit juste à côté du sien, dormait son père âgé de quinze ans. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'une telle chose lui arriverait, il aurait éclaté de rire, d'un rire jaune certes, mais de rire tout de même.

Il eut comme premier réflexe de tendre la main vers sa table de nuit pour saisir ses lunettes, avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était un des avantages de changer de tête (un autre avantage était, qu'en quelques secondes, ses cheveux étaient coiffés).

L'inconvénient était que son reflet pouffait de rire chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir. Son regard s'arrêta sur son front. La cicatrice était toujours là.

" Y a rien à faire, tu ne pourras jamais t'en débarrasser. " fit son reflet avec philosophie.

Harry grogna et se dépêcha de la couvrir avec une mèche de cheveux. Pour le moment, personne n'y avait fait attention et il espérait que cela continuerait. Parce que si jamais quelqu'un la remarquait, il ne voyait vraiment pas quelle explication il pourrait donner, sa cicatrice était bien trop peu commune. Peut-être pourrait-il reprendre le mensonge de son oncle et de sa tante et dire qu'il l'avait eu dans un accident de voiture… Quelle ironie tout de même ! En tout cas, il était certain qu'il ne pourrait pas dire que c'était l'œuvre d'un puissant mage noir, le Bracelet du Silence l'en empêcherait.

" Fichu bracelet ! " siffla-t-il entre ses dents, alors qu'il portait à ses yeux son poignet droit.

Dumbledore avait pris très au sérieux leur idée d'effectuer quelques modifications dans le passé. En y réfléchissant bien et à tête reposée, Harry avait finalement conclu qu'en effet, il ne pouvait pas le faire. Peut-être que ses parents ne mourraient pas, peut-être que Sirius ne passerait pas douze horribles années enfermé à Azkaban. Mais Voldemort, à coup sûr, n'aurait pas disparu et aurait à loisir continué son règne de terreur. Si ce n'était pas ses parents, ce pourrait être Mr et Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione ou n'importe quel autre de ses camarades. Ce pourrait être des centaines d'autres sorciers. Que des inconnus, il était vrai, mais des _centaines_ d'inconnus !

Pour plus de sûreté, Dumbledore les avait obligés, lui et Malfoy, à porter des Bracelets du Silence. Sans y regarder de trop près, le bracelet que Harry portait au poignet droit semblait assez commun. Simple et en argent, la seule chose qui aurait pu attirer le regard était les runes qui y étaient gravées. Mais comme avec toute chose magique, il ne fallait pas se fier à l'apparence. L'item contenait un important pouvoir magique. Non seulement, seul celui qui avait passé le bracelet et activé la formule pouvait le retirer (et dans le cas de Harry, c'était bien évidemment Dumbledore), mais surtout, il empêchait celui qui le portait de divulguer des éléments qui avaient été mis sous scellé. Même s'il l'avait voulu, Harry aurait été dans l'incapacité de révéler la moindre information de son passé – ou de leur futur –. Lorsque, par mégarde, le mot 'papa' avait failli lui échapper, le bracelet l'avait immédiatement corrigé en 'Potter'. Si la pensée de dévoiler ce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de dire le taraudait trop, le bracelet commençait à chauffer et pouvait aller jusqu'à lui brûler la peau. Dumbledore avait même ajouté qu'il pourrait leur laisser des cicatrices indélébiles s'ils insistaient trop. Comme le bracelet était à son bras droit, Harry n'avait même pas le contrôle de ce qu'il écrivait. Lorsque James lui avait demandé pourquoi il avait suivi son prétendu oncle, écrire la phrase " mes parents sont morts " lui avait été pénible. Mais en réalité, à ce moment là, la douleur avait bien plus été morale que physique. C'était extrêmement cruel et dur d'écrire à son futur père qu'il était mort.

Mais pour le moment, ses parents étaient vivants ! Vivants et insouciants ! C'était une situation tellement étrange. Etrange, parce que génétiquement, ils étaient effectivement ses parents. Etrange, parce qu'actuellement James et Lily ne se supportaient pas. Ils semblaient même se détester. Les voir se disputer était douloureux. Et il doutait. Est-ce que ses parents avaient réellement été amoureux ? Peut-être n'était-il qu'un accident ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas été désiré ? … Et qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce Philip Parry ! Comment sa mère pouvait être avec un type pareil ? Il était odieux, arrogant. Harry en voulait à Lupin et à Sirius de ne lui avoir jamais parlé plus de ses parents. Il en voulait à Dumbledore de ne pas avoir empêché ce voyage dans le temps. Il en voulait à Malfoy parce qu'il n'était qu'un sale type arrogant et insupportable.

La veille au soir, ils avaient failli se battre. Ils devaient se retrouver pour commencer leurs recherches. En effet ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion qu'il était plus sûr de travailler ensemble que séparément. Mais ils n'avaient pas même été dans la même pièce depuis cinq minutes que Malfoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque extrêmement désobligeante. Si, au début, Harry avait parvenu à se contenir, il était arrivé un moment où il ne pouvait plus prendre sur lui et il s'était jeté sur Malfoy. Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que Rusard, attiré par tout le vacarme, surgisse. Le concierge avait eu l'air très désappointé quand Harry lui avait collé sous le nez le mot de Dumbledore les autorisant tous les deux à être en dehors de leurs dortoirs au-delà du couvre-feu.

" Il vous a donné cette autorisation pour quoi au juste ? Mieux vous taper dessus ? " avait tonné Rusard.

" Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Cracmol. " avait coupé Malfoy.

Rusard était passé par toutes les couleurs puis avait saisi Malfoy par le col. Le Serpentard n'avait échappé à la poigne de Rusard que parce qu'un jeune professeur était intervenu au bon moment. Puis tout s'était vite terminé. Mais le regard que leur avait lancé Rusard avant de partir n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils étaient restés debout jusqu'à une heure du matin, allant d'une pièce à l'autre sans plus s'adresser un mot. Et finalement, ils étaient partis se coucher sans n'avoir rien trouvé.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la chambre, intrigué de n'entendre aucun bruit. Il s'approcha du premier lit (celui de Remus) et découvrit qu'il était vide. Il vérifia les autres et constata qu'ils étaient tous inoccupés. Harry resta perplexe quelques secondes, se demandant où les quatre garçons pouvaient bien être. Il ne les aurait jamais imaginés comme des lève-tôt.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un calendrier accroché au mur. Il y avait les éphémérides de la lune. Pour Remus. Et sur la table des brouillons, des ébauches de plans. Harry prit une feuille et reconnut des croquis de Poudlard. Ils étaient déjà en train de travailler sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Harry sourit en pensant à tous les efforts qu'ils allaient devoir déployer. Il savait que la carte ne serait opérationnelle que l'année prochaine. Il songea alors que c'était exactement ce dont lui et Malfoy auraient besoin pour débusquer ces fichues portes. Si seulement il l'avait prise ce soir-là… Si seulement il n'avait pas passé la Porte, oui ! Pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à regretter véritablement son action. C'était la _seule_ chance qui ne lui serait probablement jamais donnée de voir ses parents. Il pensa soudain à Malfoy et imaginer le petit prince des Serpentard dépourvu de ses titres le fit rire. C'était sûr maintenant, Malfoy devait le détester plus que toute autre personne au monde. Harry reposa les feuilles sur la table et quitta la chambre.

Il était en haut des escaliers lorsqu'il vit le portrait de la grosse dame basculer et les Maraudeurs entrer précipitamment dans la salle. Tous quatre hilares, ils s'écroulèrent dans les fauteuils de la salle commune.

" J'aimerais vraiment être là quand ils se réveilleront ! " parvint à dire Peter entre deux éclats de rire.

" Moi aussi. " répliqua avec difficulté James.

Remus et Sirius ne tentèrent même pas de parler. Sirius frappait hystériquement du poing l'accoudoir tandis que Remus avait glissé du fauteuil à force de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les quatre ? " demanda avec enthousiasme Névée qui descendait du dortoir des filles en compagnie de Lynn. Lily et ses deux amies les suivaient silencieusement.

" Vous verrez tout à l'heure ! " répondit James qui essayait vainement de reprendre son sérieux.

De là où il était, Harry vit Lily lancer un regard désapprobateur aux quatre garçons. Il soupira, comment faire pour que ces deux là tombent amoureux ? Devait-il intervenir ? Ou laisser faire le destin ? Il inspira un bon coup et descendit les marches. Névée fut la première à le voir.

" Bonjour Orpheo. " lança-t-elle avec bonne humeur.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et l'accueillit joyeusement.

" J'ai très faim ! " lança gaiement Sirius en se frottant le ventre.

" Le jour où tu n'auras pas faim, tu me préviendras ! " se moqua Lynn. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil.

" Vous verrez qu'on finira par les marier ! " se moqua Peter.

" Moi ? Epouser cette cinglée ? " se récria Sirius.

" Eh ! J'ai plus de raisons que toi de ne pas vouloir t'épouser ! " répondit avec indignation Lynn, les poings sur les hanches.

" Ah ouais ? J'aimerais bien voir ça ? " argua Sirius. " Cite-m'en une seule ! "

Lynn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais resta muette. " Euh… "

" Eh bien Lynn ? A court d'arguments ? " se moqua Névée.

Lynn était devenue soudain très rouge. " Je ne m'abaisserai pas à te répondre. " et elle se dépêcha de tourner les talons alors que tout le monde éclatait de rire.

Harry avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais entendu parler d'une sorcière du nom de Lynn Amberson. Pourtant, quelque chose lui disait avec certitude qu'il connaissait cette fille. Son visage lui était familier. Il espérait avec force, qu'à son époque, Sirius avait pu trouver si ce n'est amour, au moins amitié auprès d'elle. Plus que quiconque, Sirius avait droit au réconfort. Lynn semblait réellement gentille. Et c'est le cœur serré qu'il vit son futur parrain passer la porte en se moquant affectueusement de Lynn.

Alors qu'ils traversaient tous les longs corridors de Poudlard pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, les cinquième-année de Gryffondor discutaient tranquillement. Harry avait bien essayé de connaître la raison de la précédente hilarité des Maraudeurs, mais ils avaient refusé de dire le moindre mot. " C'est une surprise ! " avait répondu James en souriant de toutes ses dents. Harry connaissait suffisamment la réputation des Maraudeurs pour s'attendre au pire. Ils discutaient donc pour le moment de la rumeur que Névée s'était dépêchée de leur révéler, selon laquelle trois élèves de Poufsouffle s'étaient fait attraper hier soir par Rusard en train de préparer une farce pour le nouveau professeur de Lutte contre les forces du Mal.

Peter fit un geste de dédain de la main. " Je les connais, c'est la bande à Ajax Troigos ! "

" Ajax Troigos ? " murmura pensivement Remus. " Ce ne serait pas le type qui nous a mis au défi l'année dernière de piéger McGonagall ? "

" Si ! C'est lui ! " répondit Peter.

" Ah oui, lui et sa bande de copains, essaye de nous surpasser. " dit d'une voix détachée Sirius. " Ils ont encore du chemin à faire ! "

" Vous devriez quand même surveiller vos arrières ! L'année dernière, ils ont quand même réussi à ensorceler les livres des troisième-année de Serdaigle de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas les attraper pendant toute une journée. "

" Pfff ! " fit Sirius en agitant la main. " Rien de plus simple ! "

" Vraiment ? " fit Lynn dubitative. Harry partageait son sentiment.

" Bien sûr ! Peter explique à ces innocents ! " ordonna Sirius avec un excès de supériorité feinte.

" Première chose : se procurer le mot de passe des Serdaigle. Ce qui n'est absolument pas difficile pour Troigos, puisque sa sœur est à Serdaigle. Deuxième chose : le sort. Un simple sort de répulsion quelque peu manipulé. Et le tour est joué ! "

" Juste un peu tape à l'œil et sans finesse. " commenta Remus avec simplicité.

" Un travail de première-année. " acheva James.

" Plus tu augmentes en année, plus tu dois être exigent ! " expliqua Sirius.

" D'abord, choisir les bonnes cibles ! " commença Peter.

" Ensuite, se servir de sorts de plus en plus élaborés ! " continua Remus.

" Et enfin, être là où on ne t'attend pas ! " termina James.

" Mais, ne jamais bouder pour autant les Serpentard de son niveau. Ils sont les meilleurs cobayes que l'on puisse trouver. " conclut Sirius.

" Je vois qu'il y a toute une méthode du parfait Maraudeur. " se moqua Lynn.

" Bien entendu ! Si on ne respecte pas au moins ces quatre règles, on n'est même pas digne de prétendre se mesurer à nous. " affirma orgueilleusement Sirius.

" Moi, je connais deux garçons qui pourraient aisément entrer en compétition avec vous. " déclara Harry avec un sourire en coin.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent d'un coup vers lui, une expression choquée sur le visage.

" C'est grave ce que tu dis là ! " déclara avec un sérieux excessif Sirius. " J'espère que tu te rends compte que nous avons besoin d'un rapport détaillé. "

" Cible, magie et effet de surprise. " récita Peter.

" La cible : toute l'école. La magie : métamorphose. L'effet de surprise : repas enchanté. " récita calmement Harry.

Remus émit un petit sifflement. " Ca m'a l'air digne de figurer dans notre rapport. Raconte. "

Harry rapporta, avec une once de fierté, le dernier coup que les jumeaux avaient fait au déjeuner précédant son voyage inter-temporel, transformant la moitié des élèves, professeurs compris, en poulets.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se dévisagèrent d'un air grave.

" Ils m'ont l'air d'être de sérieux concurrents ces deux jumeaux. " conclut James avec importance. " Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez les gars, mais il va falloir qu'on se surpasse pour notre prochain coup. "

" C'est certain, on ne peut pas ne pas relever le défi. Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils ont mis la barre très haut sur ce coup ! " fit Sirius et les trois garçons hochèrent la tête.

Soudain, alors qu'ils approchaient de la Grande Salle, un cri retentit dans le couloir.

" SIIIIIIIIIIRIIIUUUUUUUUUUS. " hurla une voix perçante.

Sirius se figea et devint soudain très pale.

" Ohoh ! " fit Remus, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

" SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSS. " perça pour la deuxième fois le cri, parvenant même à couvrir tout le brouhaha.

" Ohla ! Ca m'a l'air encore plus grave que d'habitude. " commenta Peter en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

Sirius sembla soudain reprendre vie et s'agita. " Planquezmoiplanquezmoiplanquezmoi. " disait-il à toute allure.

Harry, quant à lui, se hissait sur la pointe des pieds, pour tenter d'apercevoir qui pouvait bien pousser des cris aussi aigus ; pendant que Sirius pris de panique tentait vainement de se dissimuler derrière Peter qui faisait une tête et demie de moins que lui. Lorsque l'évidence lui apparut enfin que Peter ne pouvait le cacher, Sirius le souleva du sol.

" Bravo, tu es tout à fait planqué comme ça ! " se moqua Remus, pendant que James s'était adossé au mur pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire.

C'est alors que Harry vit la foule d'étudiants se fendre en deux et se presser pour laisser le passage à une fille qui courrait aussi vite que sa robe et sa cape le lui permettaient. " Siiirriiiiiiuuuuuus ! " cria-t-elle une dernière fois avant de s'élancer dans les airs et se jeter au cou du pauvre Maraudeur. Emporté par l'élan, Sirius s'effondra sur le sol, Peter et la jeune fille affalés sur lui. (Peter avait été pris en sandwich !)

" Anna Lola ! " grogna Sirius qui essayait de se dégager de l'étreinte de la fille qui lui serrait le cou, pendant que Peter étouffait.

" Euh ! Anna Lola, pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de libérer au moins Peter, si tu ne veux pas lâcher Sirius. " demanda poliment Remus qui avait vu Peter subrepticement changer de couleur.

" Qui ? " demanda la dénommée Anna Lola avant de remarquer Peter.

" Oh Peter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " s'exclama-t-elle avec ingénuité.

" Je me le demande ! " bougonna Peter qui se remettait debout, aidé par James. Sirius voulut l'imiter, mais la présence d'Anna Lola sur ses genoux l'en empêcha.

" Non, toi, tu ne bouges pas ! " gronda Anna Lola. " Où étais-tu hier ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de toute la journée ! "

" Probablement en train de te fuir ! " souffla James. Anna Lola, le regard menaçant, se tourna vers James qui fit un pas en arrière.

" Mon Siri ne m'éviterait jamais ! " déclara-t-elle avec fougue.

" Ton Siri ? " s'étouffa Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

" Je ne suis pas TON SIRI ! " s'écria Sirius gêné qui essayait plus que jamais de se dégager de l'étreinte d'Anna Lola.

Harry vit alors Lynn approcher dangereusement.

" N'importe qui essayerait d'éviter une psychopathe comme toi ! " tonna cette dernière.

Anna Lola fronça les sourcils et toisa la nouvelle venue avec désinvolture.

" Lynn Amberson ! Comme toujours en train de tourner autour de mon Siri. "

" Je ne suis pas TON SIRI. " gronda Sirius dont le regard allait de Lynn à Anna Lola avec appréhension.

" Je ne tourne pas autour de Siri… euh je veux dire de Black ! " rétorqua Lynn rouge comme une pivoine.

" Tu crois qu'elle est rouge parce qu'Anna Lola a touché le point sensible ? " demanda James amusé à Remus.

" Définitivement parce qu'elle a touché le point sensible ! " répondit Remus.

" Lupin, ce n'est pas le moment ! " rouspétèrent en même temps Sirius et Lynn.

" Tu vois ! " fit Remus avec fierté.

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda Harry qui ne suivait plus trop le fil des relations.

" Oh, elle ? C'est Anna Lola Hunter. La groupie de Siri. " répondit nonchalamment James.

" Et la rivale de Lynn. " compléta Remus. " N'oublie pas James. "

" Oui, tu as raison, Remus. N'oublions pas ce point. "

" PAS DU TOUT ! " répondirent en même temps Sirius et Lynn.

Anna Lola posa sur Lynn un regard meurtrier.

" Si tu t'approches de lui, je te jure que ça ira mal pour toi… Il est à MOI. "

" Eh ! je ne suis à personne. " s'interposa Sirius.

" Chut ! Siri, je ne crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire. " se moqua James.

" Est-ce que tu me menaces ? " s'écria Lynn, les mâchoires maintenant contractées par la colère.

" Je te préviens ! Approche tes lèvres baveuses des siennes… " commença Anna Lola.

(" Eurk ! Quelle image ! " se moqua Peter et les autres d'approuver.)

" Eh alors, tu me feras quoi ? " demanda Lynn.

" Euh… J'ai quand même mon mot à dire… " tenta à nouveau Sirius.

" La ferme Siri ! " claqua Lynn.

" Ne parle pas à mon Siri comme ça ! " reprit Anna Lola qui avait maintenant tiré sa baguette.

" Ecoutez les filles, je sais que je suis merveilleux mais ce n'est peut-être pas une raison pour… " Mais Sirius s'interrompit, le regard figé sur une McGonagall peu encline à discuter. Le professeur jeta un regard critique à Anna Lola toujours assise sur les genoux de Sirius.

" Si vous tenez vraiment à vous asseoir, Miss Hunter. Faites-le sur une chaise ! "

Confuse, Anna Lola se dépêcha de se relever et Sirius lança un regard de gratitude vers son professeur.

" Professeur McGonagall ! Vous me sauvez d'une situation très embarrassante. Je m'en serais toujours voulu d'avoir conduit ces deux jeunes filles à se battre pour moi, je ne mérite vraiment pas autant d'amour ! "

" Toi ! … " mais Lynn, étouffant de colère, ne sembla pas trouver ses mots. Harry vit McGonagall dissimuler un sourire. Incroyable !

" Mr Black, je vous prierai à l'avenir d'essayer de contenir vos groupies. "

" Mais… " bégaya Lynn.

" Je vous le promets professeur ! " fit Sirius avec aplomb. " Je vais essayer de les raisonner toutes deux… "

" Mais… " continua Lynn, toujours aussi peu prolifique.

" Je vous fais confiance Mr Black. Miss Hunter, je pense que vos camarades vous attendent. " Et sous le regard sévère de la directrice-adjointe, Anna Lola rejoignit ses amies, apparemment peu ravie de laisser Sirius seul près d'une Lynn que Névée avait tout le mal du monde à retenir de se jeter sur lui.

Harry était abasourdi. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius autrement que comme son parrain toujours en vadrouille, amaigri et fatigué par ses perpétuelles fuites. Il était vrai que sur les photos de mariage de ses parents, il avait un physique avantageux, mais de là à imaginer… _ça_ !

" Dis donc, Sirius. Tu es très demandé. " souffla-t-il, presque admiratif en s'asseyant.

" Oui, je sais. " répondit avec une suffisance feinte Sirius.

" Ne l'écoute pas ! C'est juste Anna Lola qui est comme ça ! " se moqua Remus qui servait à la chaîne des verres de jus d'orange.

" Eh ! Remus, tu portes atteinte à mon honneur. " s'offusqua Sirius.

" En plus c'est faux ! " intervint Névée. " Sirius a du succès ! "

" Ah ! Tu vois ! "

" … mais Anna Lola est un cas à part. " reprit Névée.

" Elle est folle ! " explicita James.

" … de moi ! " acheva Sirius.

" Elle est folle tout court ! " trancha Lynn avec mauvaise humeur.

" Bon, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas très équilibrée. " concéda Sirius.

" Un peu excessive également. " ajouta James.

" Omniprésente. " précisa Remus.

" Mais jolie. " commenta Peter.

" Peter ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas dans le ton, là ! " gronda James.

" Oui, mais c'est vrai ! Au moins, Anna Lola est jolie ! Ce n'est pas comme Bertha ! " grogna Peter en mordant maussadement dans sa tartine.

Les Maraudeurs, Névée et Lynn éclatèrent de rire. Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, ils lui expliquèrent.

" Peter a su conquérir le cœur de Bertha Jorkins. "

Harry tressaillit à ce nom.

" Et elle le poursuit partout ! " continua Névée qui n'avait pas remarqué la réaction de Harry.

" C'est commun à toutes les Poufsouffle de cinquième année. " commenta Lynn toujours aussi agressivement.

" Mais au contraire d'Anna Lola, cette pauvre Bertha n'a pas un physique très avantageux… " expliqua Névée.

" Tu rigoles ?! Elle est carrément atroce ! " grogna Peter. " Elle a plein de boutons ! Chaque fois qu'elle sourit j'ai peur qu'il y en ait un ou deux qui m'explosent au visage. "

" Merci pour l'image, Peter. " fit James en reposant sa tartine d'un air dégoûté.

" Et en plus, elle est stupide. " continua Peter d'un air abattu.

" Mais au moins, elle ne te saute pas au cou chaque fois qu'elle te voit ! " argua Sirius.

" Heureusement non ! " Tous les cinquième-années éclatèrent de rire, se moquant de l'infortune de Peter.

Harry, lui n'avait pas envie de rire. Il était submergé par un étrange sentiment, totalement nouveau, probablement éprouvé et connu que des voyageurs intertemporels. Une sorte de nostalgie, mêlée à de la tendresse. Tous ces adolescents qui riaient avec insouciance étaient pour lui des adultes graves, avec des cœurs lourds d'espoirs et de blessures. C'était tellement étrange d'entendre ces futurs adultes parler des mêmes problèmes et des mêmes histoires qu'il abordait – ou aborderait – avec leurs (futurs) enfants. C'était étrange de voir le futur professeur Lupin se moquer de Sirius et de ses déboires avec une jeune sorcière. C'était définitivement étrange de voir Peter rire avec James, celui qu'il trahirait dans quelques années. A nouveau, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Et à nouveau, l'idée de les avertir revint hanter son esprit, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le Bracelet du Silence chauffer contre la peau de son poignet. La douleur devint bien vite trop forte et il se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et pour cela se concentra sur le visage de tous les jeunes sorciers qu'il côtoyait à Poudlard. Quand la douleur diminua, il releva sa manche et observa son poignet pour constater les dégâts.

" Tu as un bien beau bracelet ! " lui fit une voix froide.

Harry sursauta quand il découvrit, penchée sur lui, une des deux amies de Lily, Irina Norgoth. Il se dépêcha de tirer sur sa manche.

" Euh oui… C'est un bracelet de famille. On en a tous un. " bégaya-t-il.

" Vraiment ? " Irina fronça les sourcils. " Ton cousin en porte un également ? "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Qu'est-ce que veulent dire les runes dessus ? " demanda-t-elle alors.

" Des runes ? " intervint avec empressement Lily les yeux brillants d'excitation. " Je peux essayer de les traduire ? "

" Tu n'en as jamais assez de vouloir te mettre en avant, Evans ? " grogna James. " On sait que tu es douée pour lire les runes ! "

" Potter, tu es vraiment le dernier à pouvoir me donner des leçons, alors que tu adores t'exhiber sur ton balai ! "

Les deux se fixèrent du regard quelques secondes, lorsque des rires les interrompirent. Harry tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée et vit quatre Serpentard, parmi lesquels il reconnut Malfoy et une version plus jeune de Rogue. Seulement ce qui avait provoqué l'hilarité générale, c'est que la physionomie des Serpentard était loin d'être habituelle. Deux immenses oreilles de lapin avaient poussé sur la tête de Malfoy ainsi que des moustaches. Rogue, lui, s'était retrouvé pourvu d'une trompe et deux immenses oreilles d'éléphant. Le troisième Serpentard avait deux cornes sur la tête et des sabots à la place de mains ; quant au dernier, il avait le visage recouvert d'une fourrure grise. Harry ne put y résister et éclata de rire à s'en fêler les côtes. Voir les deux tourmenteurs de sa vie réduits à cette triste condition était pour lui une récompense de quatre années de calvaire. Les quatre Serpentard jetèrent des regards incendiaires vers la table des Gryffondor.

" D'abord choisir les bonnes cibles ! " commença Peter.

" Ensuite, se servir de sorts de plus en plus élaborés ! " continua Remus.

" Et enfin, être là où on ne nous attend pas ! " termina James.

" Mais, ne jamais bouder pour autant les Serpentard de son niveau. Ils sont les meilleurs cobayes que l'on puisse trouver. " conclut Sirius.

D'un pas décidé et même furieux, les quatre infortunés Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondor.

" Potter ! Je parie que c'est toi ! " s'énerva Rogue qui parlait du nez à cause de sa trompe.

" Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. " répondit tranquillement James, tandis que les trois autres garçons avaient du mal à se contenir.

" Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? " gronda Rogue. " Il faudrait peut-être penser à changer tes lunettes. Mon nez ! "

" Moi, je ne vois pas la différence avec avant. " déclara tranquillement Harry. Tout le monde se tourna surpris vers lui. Rogue le fusilla des yeux. Mais Harry était bien trop heureux de pouvoir rendre à Rogue, même avant coup, l'humiliation qu'il avait fait subir à Hermione. Il vit par-dessus l'épaule de son futur professeur de Potions, Malfoy grimacer de fureur alors qu'il portait sa main à son poignet. Visiblement, ça le démangeait d'assener quelques vérités. Harry lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

" Knight ! Tu vas me le payer ! " grinça Rogue.

Harry savait parfaitement que le professeur le ferait dans le futur. Quoique cela impliquait que Rogue découvrirait en fin de compte sa véritable identité. Mais il rejeta cette idée, ce n'était pas possible. Comment le pourrait-il ?

Soudain le Serpentard qui avait des sabots à la place des mains, eut un rictus mauvais.

" Vous savez quoi ? En fin de compte, je devrais même vous remercier. " Et à une vitesse fulgurante, il leva le bras et abattit son sabot sur le visage de Lupin qui, sous la rudesse du coup, fut projeté en arrière.

" Je t'avais dit que tu me le paierais, Lupin. " cracha avec haine le Serpentard.

D'un même mouvement, tous les Gryffondor s'étaient levés, tandis que Sirius avait grimpé sur la table et s'était élancé sur le Serpentard. Ils roulèrent sous la table (les sabots du Serpentard, l'empêchaient d'agripper le col de Sirius), alors que Remus se relevait, la joue écarlate mais le regard définitivement effrayant.

" Laisse-le-moi, Sirius ! Il est à moi ! Approche Wilkes ! " gronda Remus.

" J'ai toujours su que tu étais loin d'être aussi gentil et timide que tu en as l'air ! " répondit Wilkes les cornes pointées en avant.

" Tu n'as pas idée ! " lança sourdement Remus. Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

" Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir humilié dans le train, Lupin. "

A l'autre bout de la salle, les Serpentard s'étaient levés et se dirigeaient en masse vers la table des Gryffondor qui semblaient les attendre d'un air décidé. Harry vit Lily tirer sa baguette de sa poche, prête à soutenir également ses camarades. Harry s'en sentit rassurer : sa mère ne craignait pas de prendre part à un combat pour défendre si ce n'était son père au moins sa Maison. Toutefois, il remarqua que ni Irina, ni Meredith ne semblèrent s'intéresser à la bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater. A l'autre bout de la salle, à la table des professeurs, les adultes, qui ne semblaient avoir réalisé que tardivement l'imminence de la bataille, commençaient à s'agiter.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? " tonna une voix anormalement rauque à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Toute la salle se figea et Harry vit un homme effrayant s'approcher d'eux.

" Zut ! Pointcassé ! " souffla Peter.

" Je répète pour la dernière fois : qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

Rogue se tourna alors vers le professeur. " C'est de la faute de Potter et de ses copains. " répondit-il avec aplomb. Pointcassé parcourut de ses petits yeux – qui rappelèrent étrangement à Harry ceux d'une fouine – la table des Gryffondor.

" Qu'ont-ils encore fait ? Est-ce eux qui sont responsables de votre état ? " demanda Pointcassé avec une once de plaisir dans la voix. Mais avant que Rogue n'ait eu le temps de répondre, Harry entendit un 'pop' et les quatre Serpentard retrouvèrent leurs physionomies habituelles (excepté bien entendu pour Malfoy qui avait toujours la tête de Silver Knight).

" Quel état ? " demanda James calmement, les bras croisés.

" Potter, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a des parents connus, qu'il faut se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. " gronda le professeur. Harry vit James pâlir de colère.

Harry se demanda si tous les professeurs de Potions de Poudlard étaient conçus sur le même modèle. Y avait-il une école où on enseignait aux professeurs à devenir de parfaits crétins ?

" Je considère que les Gryffondor sont responsables que la bagarre qui a failli éclater. Pour cela, je retire 75 points. "

" Comment ? " rugirent plusieurs voix en même temps.

" Et la joue de Remus ? Vous croyez également que c'est un Gryffondor qui en est responsable ? " gronda Sirius.

Pointcassé regarda avec mépris Remus et un horrible sourire tordit son visage, dévoilant d'horribles dents jaunes.

" Ce n'est que justice ! " répondit Pointcassé. Il y avait dans le regard du professeur une colère comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Remus baissa la tête misérablement pendant que son agresseur ricanait silencieusement.

" Dispersez-vous maintenant ! " ordonna Pointcassé. " Les cours vont bientôt commencer. "

Lily s'approcha de Remus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Evans ? " grogna James qui tentait de réconforter Remus.

Lily lui jeta un regard incendiaire, puis elle se tourna vers Remus et son expression s'adoucit.

" Viens Lupin, je vais t'accompagner chez Pomfresh. " Lily passa son bras autour de la taille de Remus, puis elle se tourna vers les trois autres Maraudeurs, rendus muets par la gentillesse que démontrait Lily envers l'un des leur.

" Allez en cours, vous ! Vous avez suffisamment fait perdre de points à la Maison, pas la peine d'aggraver la situation. " ordonna-t-elle. Ils ne pensèrent même pas à discuter ses paroles et se dirigèrent vers le parc où devait se dérouler le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Malfoy s'approcha de Harry et lui glissa à l'oreille " Je ne peux peut-être pas dire ce que je sais, mais je peux m'en servir ! Tu peux me faire confiance ! " Et il s'en alla à la suite des autres Serpentard.

" Il n'a pas mis longtemps à trouver ses marques et se faire reconnaître de ses semblables. " grinça Harry.

" Ce sont des Serpentard de la pire espèce ! " fit James. " C'est pour ça qu'on n'a aucun remord à les prendre pour cible. "

" Donc si je comprends bien, tu ne nous en veux pas trop de nous en être pris à ton cousin ? " demanda Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête. " Et pour être franc, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien faire partie de l'expédition. "

" Mmmh ! Ca demande réflexion, ça… " dit en souriant James.

Le professeur Minigalle n'étant toujours pas là, leur retard passa inaperçu. Mais Harry eut la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu'ils avaient classe commune avec les Serpentard. Malfoy lui lança un regard mauvais avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec Rogue et les deux autres Serpentard que Harry avait finalement identifiés comme Adam Wilkes et Lucas Rosier. Deux futurs Mangemorts. Harry ne pourrait jamais oublier les noms prononcés par Sirius, pas plus qu'il n'oublierait ceux entendus cette nuit fatidique.

L'attention de Harry fut détournée par l'arrivée du professeur Minigalle escortée par ce qu'il prit au début pour des lions mais reconnut finalement pour des sphinx.

" Bonjour, chers élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de renforcer la sécurité de Poudlard et pour cela a fait appel à des sphinx, entre autre. Nous allons donc profiter de leur présence pour nous intéresser d'un peu plus près à eux. Quatre sphinx ont accepté de prendre part aux cours. Je vais donc vous répartir par petits groupes d'étude. Vous aurez un mois pour établir des observations et concevoir un rapport commun. Bien entendu certaines recherches seront à faire en bibliothèque. Veuillez bien prendre note de vos partenaires et du nom du sphinx qui vous est attaché, il n'y sera fait aucune modification jusqu'au prochain projet. "

Et le professeur fit apparaître un papier, la liste des élèves, et commença à énumérer les noms.

Harry grimaça. Pour la première fois, il comprit sa chance d'avoir Hagrid comme professeur et se dit que Hermione aurait adoré Minigalle. A l'expression de Malfoy, Harry vit que ce dernier partageait également son point de vue.

" Irina Norgoth, Lynn Amberson, Severus Rogue, Adam Wilkes et Angelika Béranger, iront avec Nout. James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, Lily Evans… "

" Euh… professeur … " intervint timidement Névée. " Lily Evans et Remus Lupin sont à l'infirmerie et euh… "

" Eh bien quand ils reviendront, ils prendront part aux groupes dans lesquels je les ai placés, voilà tout. " Puis elle reprit. " … et Michelle Hudson vont avec Khepri. "

Harry ne pouvait détacher son regard de la sorcière. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu une femme pourvue d'une telle beauté, il s'agissait de Fleur Delacour. Mais le professeur exerçait un magnétisme encore bien plus fort (ou bien était-ce qu'il y était plus sensible ?).

" Iront avec Touéris, Meredith Adhonores, Orpheo et Silver Knight, Remus Lupin et Moïra Carolis. "

Harry grimaça, le voilà qui était obligé de passer un cours entier avec Malfoy. Heureusement, il serait également avec Remus. Moïra Carolis devait être une Serpentard, quant à Meredith, il avait vu des pierres plus bavardes.

" Et enfin, Névée Wight, Sirius Black, Lucas Rosier, Ellen Chain et Anita Simonelli iront avec Khnoum. Veuillez vous regrouper comme je vous l'ai indiqué. "

A ce moment, Harry vit Lily et Remus arriver. Le professeur leur indiqua à quel groupe ils devaient se rallier et Remus rejoignit Harry.

" Ca va comment ta joue ? " lui demanda-t-il. Remus hocha la tête comme quoi il n'y avait rien de bien grave.

Un sphinx s'approcha, impérial. Il détailla l'un après l'autre chacun d'eux et Harry retint son souffle quand la créature posa ses yeux jaunes sur lui.

" Présentez-vous ! " ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave. " Déclamez devant moi, votre espèce et votre identité afin qu'en bons termes nous commencions cette assemblée. "

" Pour notre espèce, c'est assez évident ! " grogna Malfoy.

Le sphinx tourna ses yeux jaunes vers Malfoy et approcha sa tête de celle du Serpentard qui eut un geste de recul.

" L'évidence est trompeuse enfant. Vos yeux ne sont pas voyants. "

Malfoy jeta un regard mauvais au sphinx, mais la créature ne réagit pas à l'attaque muette et préféra ignorer Malfoy.

La jeune sorcière de Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas s'avança respectueusement. " Sphinx Touéris, je suis l'humaine Moïra Carolis "

Puis les uns après les autres, ils se présentèrent. Quand vint son tour, Harry inspira profondément. Le regard du sphinx le troublait. " Je suis l'humain Orpheo Knight. " Mais au moment où il prononçait ces mots, Harry sentit sur son poignet le bracelet chauffer : il aurait voulu dire la vérité.

Le Sphinx fit silence, tournant comme un fauve qu'il était à moitié autour d'eux. Puis il s'arrêta et s'assit sur son arrière train. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pensivement.

" En premier lieu, il y a une plante qui parfume les plats. Elle odore l'air et aromatise l'eau. En second, il y a ce que les Hommes ont inventé pour découper le temps. Inlassablement, elles filent et ne reviennent pas. Mettez cela bout à bout et vous saurez ce que réellement vous êtes. "

Harry écarquilla les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui hocha les épaules.

" Une devinette ! " grogna Malfoy.

" Une plante qui parfume les plats ? " répéta Moïra Carolis. " Mais il y en a plein ! Le thym, l'origan, le basilic, le laurier… " énuméra-t-elle.

Le sphinx secoua la tête.

" Ce que l'homme a inventé pour découper le temps ? " reprit alors Remus. " Les années, les saisons, les heures, les minutes, les secondes. "

" Ce que nous sommes ? " murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les autres. Et soudain, l'évidence se fit en lui. Il n'avait pas besoin des deux premiers indices pour savoir ce qu'il était : il était un menteur. Il n'était pas Orpheo Knight, comme il s'était introduit. Le sphinx pouvait-il savoir ça ? Comment ?

" Menteur. " fit de sa voix monocorde Meredith. Harry releva la tête vers elle. " C'est bien ça, n'est-ce pas ? Nous sommes des menteurs. La menthe qui parfume les plats et les heures qui découpent le temps. " expliqua-t-elle placidement.

Le sphinx hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Harry remarqua Remus s'agiter et Moïra Carolis détourner le regard. Harry se doutait de ce que cachait Remus – sa condition de loup-garou – mais il se demandait ce que pouvaient bien dissimuler les deux filles. Mentiraient-elles, elles aussi sur leur identité ? Quant à Malfoy, la question ne se posait même pas.

" Ehoh ! Le truc mi-humain mi-bestiole ! De quel droit oses-tu me traiter de menteur ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire… " Mais Malfoy ne put achever, le sphinx lui avait bondi dessus et de ses puissantes pattes, le maintenait fermement à terre.

" Et toi, petit humain, sais-tu à qui tu adresses tes paroles offensantes ? " Le sphinx se tut et renifla Malfoy. " Tu sens la magie, une très puissante magie. Mais ce n'est pas la tienne. Nous autres Sphinx sommes des gardiens. Depuis le premier de notre espèce, nous côtoyons le secret. Nous savons quand un humain tente d'en dissimuler un. Ils sont tellement malhabiles. "

Malfoy était blanc de peur sous les pattes griffues de la créature, mais Harry ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Les Sphinx étaient respectueux envers ceux qui leur offraient l'hospitalité et leur confiaient une tâche. Dumbledore leur avait demandé de protéger ses élèves et Malfoy était l'un d'eux. Et puis Harry avait vu Meredith Adhonores courir chercher le professeur Minigalle. En réalité, il était bien plus inquiet par le fait que Touéris affirmait qu'il était capable de sentir les secrets.

" Touéris ! " ordonna Minigalle. Le sphinx se retira et Malfoy se dépêcha de se relever le regard chargé de haine et de colère.

" Cette bestiole est dangereuse ! " lança-t-il à l'adresse du professeur.

" En effet ! " répondit calmement le professeur Minigalle. Malfoy fut surpris par l'aplomb de la sorcière. " Vous entrez dans le second cycle de vos études, il est donc normal que vous soyez confrontés à des créatures plus évoluées, qui ont une Histoire, une fierté, Mr Knight. Il est facile de se moquer d'un strangulot, d'un scrout, d'un néfleur, mais il n'en va pas de même pour un sphinx en effet. " Miss Minigalle était parfaitement sereine et dévisageait avec une tranquillité froide Malfoy. " Comme vous venez de le voir, " reprit-elle " un sphinx est un être à part entière, il raisonne, il a son honneur. J'aimerais donc que chacun de vous se penche davantage sur l'aspect psychologique des sphinx que tout le côté plus médical. Un sphinx sait prendre soin de lui-même. "

Le cours se déroula ensuite un peu plus calmement. Chaque groupe d'élèves s'était assis en cercle autour de son sphinx et lui posait des questions dont il notait consciencieusement les réponses. Malfoy resta, lui, le plus éloigné possible de Touéris, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite.

L'inconvénient avec les sphinx était qu'ils adoraient glisser des énigmes partout, heureusement Meredith Adhonores était plutôt douée à ce jeu et parvenait assez facilement à décrypter ce que voulait dire Touéris. Harry jeta, à un moment, un coup d'œil du côté du groupe qui réunissait James et Lily. Il constata en souriant que ses futurs parents étaient en pleine compétition, cherchant à trouver avant l'autre la réponse aux énigmes et au vu des réactions, Lily était visiblement en tête.

Avec Flitwick comme professeur d'Enchantement, Harry était en terrain connu et il s'en sentait soulagé. Le petit sorcier, après avoir fait l'appel, leur expliqua qu'à cause du cours de Duel, le programme serait différent.

" Cette année, nous ferons de la Magie Moléculaire. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce dont il s'agit ? "

Harry fut surpris de voir Sirius et Lily lever la main simultanément. Il se pencha vers Remus.

" Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné que Sirius était du genre assidu en cours. "

" Seulement pour les cours d'Enchantement ! " expliqua Remus à voix basse. " Lui et Evans se livrent une guerre sans merci. "

" Nous vous écoutons, Miss Evans. "

" La Magie Moléculaire consiste à influer par magie sur la structure même des molécules d'un objet. Elle permet d'en transformer fondamentalement l'apparence. "

" En effet ! " répondit le professeur Flitwick. Mais visiblement, il manquait quelques détails car il se tourna vers Sirius. " Mr Black, vous voudriez ajouter quelque chose ? "

" La Magie Moléculaire se divise en deux genres. Il y a d'un côté la Métamorphose, c'est à dire qu'à partir de matière préexistante, on crée quelque chose d'autre. Et d'un autre côté, il y a la création _Ex Nihilo_, c'est à dire une création de matière à partir de rien. "

" Très bien Mr Black ! " s'enthousiasma Flitwick.

Sirius afficha un grand sourire et Harry surprit une grimace de mécontentement chez Lily.

" Une partie de la Magie Moléculaire est enseignée en cours de Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. Je ne tiens nullement à interférer dans son programme, donc nous laisserons ça de côté et nous nous intéresserons à la création _Ex Nihilo_, comme l'a si bien baptisée Mr Black. Aujourd'hui, nous nous contenterons de la théorie. "

Et toute la suite du cours ne fut que de fastidieuses prises de notes.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin.

" Je me demande vraiment ce qu'on va faire en cours de Duel ! " s'exclama Peter en postillonnant avidement du riz au nez de Névée.

" Probablement étudier des sortilèges d'attaque et de défense. " proposa Sirius en servant à tous de l'eau.

" La dernière fois que j'ai eu un cours de Duel, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé. " intervint Harry en se remémorant la triste affaire en deuxième année.

" Vous étudiez cette matière en Nouvelle Zélande ? " demanda Remus.

" Euh… pas vraiment, c'était juste un club. Mais il y a eu quelques problèmes et ça a été annulé. "

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Le professeur qui en avait la responsabilité n'était pas aussi compétant qu'on le pensait. " marmonna Harry.

" Y a des incompétents partout. " conclut philosophiquement James.

Les sixième-année entrèrent dans la grande salle et rejoignirent leur table en traînant des pieds. D'un même mouvement, ils se laissèrent tous tomber lourdement sur les bancs, qui en gémirent, et s'écroulèrent sur la table. Névée se pencha vers Gontran qui avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux.

" Eh bien dis donc ! Tu m'as l'air dans un sale état. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? " lui demanda-t-elle avec douceur, de l'inquiétude dans le regard. Gontran releva péniblement la tête.

" Un mot : Dawn ! " souffla-t-il, avant de se laisser retomber sur la table entre les assiettes et les couverts.

Peter tourna précipitamment la tête vers Gontran. " Quoi ? " s'écria-t-il. Il était effrayé et Harry en fut ravi, juste avant de se rappeler que lui aussi allait avoir cours avec elle.

" Raconte Weasley ! " intervint Sirius qui en oublia d'embêter Lynn.

" Elle a décidé de nous entraîner à la Wrestle. " expliqua le sixième année.

" Elle veut nous tuer ! " intervint avec véhémence une fille aux cheveux courts.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est la Wre-truc ? " demanda Harry.

" La Wrestle est une technique de lutte qui mêle la force physique et la force magique. " expliqua Sirius.

Peter pâlit dangereusement. " Vous croyez qu'elle va nous demander de faire ça aussi ? "

Gontran secoua la tête. " Peu de chance, on fait tous des trucs différents. Les septième-année s'entraînent à l'Oplon. "

" L'art du maniement des armes magiques. " traduisit Sirius à Harry.

" Elle ne plaisante pas cette prof ! " siffla James. " Ce sont des trucs sérieux qu'elle enseigne, ça peut faire du dégât. "

" Et c'est le fils d'une sorcière-guerrière qui parle. " intervint Remus calmement.

" Arabella m'a racontée qu'elle avait envoyé balader un élève à travers toute la classe. " reprit la fille de sixième année aux cheveux courts.

" Sans blague ? Je ne te crois pas Proserpine ! " lança Névée dubitative.

" Tu ne me crois pas ? Attends ! " Et la dénommée Proserpine se pencha en avant et scruta du regard tous les Gryffondor. " Arabella ! " héla-t-elle. Une fille releva la tête.

" Raconte leur ce que tu m'as dit sur Dawn ! " lui lança Proserpine. Arabella hocha la tête, elle se leva et s'assit entre Harry et Névée pour pouvoir raconter son histoire sans avoir crié.

" On avait cours commun avec les Serpentard. Et comme vous le savez, ceux de septième année sont loin d'être des enfants de chœur. " Harry les vit tous acquiescer de la tête. " Ils arrivent en cours avec l'idée de lui en faire baver. Ils se disent c'est une étrangère, une toute jeune prof, ça va être facile. "

" Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. " intervint un jeune homme.

" Franck ! Tu me coupes dans mon histoire ! " gronda Arabella.

" Oui, Londubat ! Laisse Figg raconter ! " grogna James.

Harry eut un sursaut. Londubat ? C'était le père de Neville. Il réalisa soudainement, qu'il avait également déjà entendu Dumbledore mentionner en sa présence le nom d'Arabella Figg. Elle faisait partie des 'anciens' que Sirius devait contacter. Il les observa tous deux avec attention, voulant graver à jamais dans son esprit le souvenir de jeunes sorciers heureux et ignorants de l'horreur qu'ils devraient un jour prochain affronter. Harry pensa aussi à Neville, condamné à ne jamais pouvoir être serré dans des bras paternels.

" Bref, Parkinson, (nouveau sursaut de Harry) ne peut s'empêcher de faire une remarque à Agatha comme quoi, elle est une fille de Moldues et qu'elle ne sera pas à la hauteur pour l'Oplon. Et l'insulte bien évidemment (grognement généralisé de la part des Gryffondor). Là dessus, Dawn intervient et lui demande s'il est intimement et absolument persuadé que les sorciers descendants de sorciers sont plus puissants que des sorciers nés dans une famille Moldue. Au début, Parkinson est un peu décontenancé par le calme de la prof, mais il retrouve son aplomb et répond 'bien évidemment' avec arrogance. (nouveau grognement des Gryffondor) Attendez ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Dawn demande alors à Parkinson de prouver ses dires. Lui, comme le crétin qu'il est, fait 'Comment ?' Et elle, elle répond quoi à votre avis ? "

" Battez-moi ! " coupa Londubat emporté par l'excitation.

Une jeune sorcière qui était arrivée pour écouter l'histoire lui tapa sur la tête.

" C'est malin, tu as gâché l'effet d'Arabella. "

" Merci Emma ! " lança Arabella à l'adresse de la prénommée Emma. Harry examina la nouvelle arrivante avec attention et étouffa un cri : elle avait les mêmes yeux que Neville. Et puis il remarqua alors, la main d'Emma qui caressait tendrement le dos de Franck. Le futur couple Londubat était déjà formé.

" Elle a vraiment défié Parkinson ? " demanda James totalement absorbé par le récit d'Arabella Figg.

" Et elle l'a envoyé en un coup à travers toute la salle. Elle n'a même pas utilisé un tour qu'on aurait pas étudié. Et ensuite elle l'a obligé à présenter ses excuses à Agatha. "

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu un professeur s'en prendre à un élève, c'était Croupton dissimulé sous l'identité de Fol-Œil et cette idée n'était pas véritablement pour le ravir.

" Elle me plaît cette prof ! " clama avec fougue Sirius.

" Même si c'est à cause d'elle que tu t'es fait punir ? " demanda malicieusement Remus.

Sirius prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis secoua la tête. " Tout professeur qui fout une raclée à un Serpentard mérite mon admiration. " Et toute la table approuva, mais Harry ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête Croupton Jr.

" C'est étrange qu'une Duelliste française entraîne des élèves anglais qui ne pourront devenir que des Aurors. Il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre les Duellistes et les Aurors. Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? " demanda Arabella une fois qu'un calme relatif se fut réinstallé.

" C'est peut-être une traîtresse à sa cause ? Ou, elle a été renvoyée et maintenant elle se venge de cette manière. " proposa Peter.

Harry grinça des dents. Entendre Peter prononcer un mot de la famille de 'traître' avait de quoi lui faire brûler le poignet. Il porta sa main au Bracelet et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Quand il les rouvrit, il croisa le regard de Norgoth, il se dépêcha de tourner la tête.

" Peut-être qu'elle veut simplement aider le plus de monde possible à se défendre, ne faisant que peu de cas des traditions stupides. " déclara Lily.

Toute la table se tut et se tourna vers elle. Elle soutint leur regard avec calme.

" C'est la guerre, je vous le rappelle. Pour le moment, c'est ciblé en Angleterre. Mais si vous croyez que Voldemort va s'en tenir à ça, vous êtes bien naïfs. " Tandis que toute la table avait tressailli au nom du terrible sorcier, Sirius et James la dévisageaient abasourdis. Harry sentit une bouffée de fierté pour sa future mère l'envahir. A table, un froid s'abattit et un ange passa.

" Et applaudissez bien fort Lily Evans, toujours aussi douée pour mettre l'ambiance. " lança Sirius.

" Si tu trouves qu'il y a matière à rire, Black, c'est que définitivement, nous n'avons pas le même sens de l'humour. "

Et devant l'air coi de Sirius qui n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire rabrouer, Lily lui adressa un clin d'œil, ce qui acheva totalement les Maraudeurs et toute la table. Harry rit intérieurement, apparemment sa future mère réservait à ses camarades bien des surprises.

Harry prit place à côté de James et Remus, tandis que Sirius et Peter s'installaient à la table juste derrière. Et ce ne fut que lorsque tous les élèves redevinrent silencieux que le professeur Dawn releva la tête du livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle parcourut du regard la salle, puis se leva. Elle tapa de sa baguette le tableau et aussitôt, écrite à la craie, apparut l'inscription 'Aurora Dawn'.

" Aurora Dawn, est comme vous vous en doutez mon nom. " dit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

" Sans blague ! " lança Wilkes. Quelques rires du côté des Serpentard fusèrent.

" Mr Wilkes, quand j'aurais besoin d'une démonstration de l'excellent humour serpendartesque, je promets de vous faire signe, mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. "

Vexé, Wilkes se mordit la lèvre.

" Bien ! Reprenons. Cette année, nous étudierons les sorts d'attaque et de défense les plus communs mais qui peuvent s'avérer d'une très grande efficacité. "

" On ne va pas faire d'Oplon ou de Wrestle? " demanda Sirius avec déception.

" Eh bien, sans vouloir vous vexer Mr Black, vous êtes trop jeunes pour être initiés à ces techniques. "

" Eh ! Les autres n'ont qu'un an ou deux ans de plus. " s'écria Sirius.

" En effet Mr Black ! Ils ont un ou deux ans de _plus_, nous sommes d'accord. Maintenant, je vais vous appeler à tour de rôle et vous viendrez me montrer votre empreinte. Adho… "

" Professeur ! " l'interrompit Lynn. " Vous voulez que nous vous montrions quoi ? "

Le professeur Dawn fronça les sourcils. " Votre empreinte magique. " répéta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Harry tourna la tête vers les autres et vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à ignorer totalement de quoi elle parlait. Même James et Sirius semblaient confus.

Le professeur Dawn poussa un soupir.

" L'empreinte magique est une projection physique de la magie que vous avez en vous. Chaque sorcier possède la sienne. Ce qui équivaut à dire que chaque empreinte est unique. "

Elle tendit sa baguette et en émargea une boule d'énergie lumineuse d'un bleu glacier entourée de trois anneaux blancs qui s'entrecroisaient.

Harry était fasciné par le spectacle, il ne pouvait en détacher ses yeux. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi magnifique, d'aussi… _magique_ ! Ceci était de la magie à l'état pur ! Il s'en sentit profondément secoué, comme si quelque chose en lui venait de se libérer. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi exactement, il ne pouvait que ressentir. C'était unique.

" Une empreinte révèle à ceux qui savent les décrypter des informations précieuses, comme le pouvoir magique, le potentiel, la personnalité. Certains sorciers ont fait de la lecture de l'empreinte une science. Il est donc important de ne pas la dévoiler à n'importe qui. Je vous demande de me la montrer pour que je puisse connaître votre niveau et savoir ce que je peux vous demander ou non. Pour la faire apparaître, il suffit simplement de se concentrer sur ce que vous _êtes_. Visualiser la magie qui circule en vous est également un bon moyen. Est-ce que vous avez compris ? "

Harry avait bien compris… en gros, mais il n'était pas certain d'arriver à produire quelque chose de pareil. Remus se pencha vers lui. " Tu as compris comment il fallait faire toi ? " Harry secoua la tête.

James se pencha à son tour. " Se concentrer sur ce qu'on est ? C'est quoi ce baratin ? Ca m'arrive tout le temps et je n'ai jamais de boule de lumière qui sort de ma baguette ! "

" Adhonores Meredith. " appela le professeur Dawn.

Meredith se leva et se posta devant le bureau. Elle ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, sous les regards abasourdis des Serpentard et des Gryffondor, émergeait de sa baguette une bulle transparente comme du savon. Le professeur Dawn sembla un instant surprise, mais ne dit rien et nota quelque chose sur son parchemin.

" Amberson Lynn. "

Il fallut plus de temps à Lynn pour créer une sphère couleur azure entourée d'un anneau jaune vertical.

" Black Sirius. "

Sirius se leva confiant et sous le regard de tous créa une boule bleu foncé pourvue d'un anneau noir en biais.

" Evans Lily. "

Harry vit la jeune sorcière se concentrer avec application puis produire une sphère vert irisé qui répandait une lumière rosée. Harry surprit Dawn esquisser un sourire.

" Knight Orpheo. "

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et James leva le pouce en signe d'encouragement. Quand il atteignit le bureau du professeur, Dawn lui fit un sourire engageant. Penser à ce qu'il était… Il était Harry Potter. C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il tenta de concentrer son esprit sur ce prétendu flux d'énergie qui devait le parcourir. Mais il avait beau essayé, il ne voyait rien, il ne pouvait que penser à lui sur son Eclair de Feu, vêtu aux couleurs de Gryffondor volant derrière le vif d'or. Lorsqu'il se vit attrapant la petite balle d'or, il entendit des 'Oh' s'élever dans la salle et il ouvrit les yeux. Devant lui flottait une balle dorée de la taille d'un cognard qui répandait une vive lumière rouge. Puis la boule disparut. Il croisa le regard de Dawn et vit qu'elle semblait ébranlée.

" Lupin Remus. " appela-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu tremblante.

Remus convoqua une sphère grise entourée d'un anneau horizontal argenté.

" Pettigrow Peter. "

Il fallut un certain temps à Peter pour extirper de sa baguette une boule violette tremblante hérissée de deux pointes aux pôles. Le professeur Dawn hocha la tête d'un air entendu mais ne fit aucune remarque.

" Tu crois que c'est normal, ces deux pointes ? " demanda Peter à Sirius quand il reprit sa place.

" Potter James. "

James créa une boule d'un rouge éclatant encerclé par quatre anneaux dorés. Irina Norgoth matérialisa une boule verte hérissée de pointes et d'un volume presque égal à celle de Harry.

" Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir des pointes. " souffla Peter avec soulagement. La remarque plut moins à Harry, il voyait tout trait commun avec Peter Pettigrow d'un très mauvais œil.

Névée créa une sphère orange, pourvue d'un équateur rouge. Du côté des Serpentard, Harry ne retint que la sphère de Rogue qui était noire encerclée de deux anneaux bleus qui se croisaient perpendiculairement et celle de Malfoy qui était argentée et entourée de deux anneaux concentriques d'un vert émeraude. Ce type était un Serpentard jusque dans son empreinte, remarqua Harry.

" Très bien ! Je crois que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous. " fit Dawn en parcourant du regard les notes qu'elle venait de prendre. " Qui maîtrise le sort de désarmement _Expelliarmus_ ? "

Harry leva timidement la main et bientôt la quasi-totalité de la classe l'imita. Dawn hocha la tête avec contentement.

" Bien ! _Expelliarmus_ est un sort de petite envergure, mais peut s'avérer extrêmement efficace dans un duel. Je dois donc vérifier que vous savez tous le maîtriser. Veuillez-vous lever et vous rassemblez devant le bureau s'il vous plaît. "

" _Expelliarmus_ ? Elle nous prend vraiment pour des débutants ! " souffla James à l'oreille de Harry.

Mais Harry ne répondit rien, quelque chose lui disait de se méfier de ce professeur et de son attitude tranquille, qu'elle était bien plus exigeante et puissante qu'elle ne voulait bien leur laisser paraître. Quand ils furent tous amassés devant elle, le professeur Dawn jeta un coup d'œil critique sur la salle sombre.

" Nous allons avoir besoin de place ! " dit-elle en regardant avec désapprobation tous les pupitres qui encombraient la pièce. Elle claqua des doigts et aussitôt les tables se pressèrent les unes contre les autres et s'échafaudèrent contre le mur du fond. Harry regarda surpris le professeur, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un faire de la magie sans baguette. Et apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être abasourdi : tous les élèves la fixaient. Mais Dawn ne sembla pas remarquer l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

" Vous allez vous mettre en ligne. J'appellerai à tour de rôle une personne qui devra tenter de désarmer le plus de personne possible. Compris ? "

Et alors que les élèves défilaient, Harry se demandait combien de baguettes il serait capable d'arracher. Il maîtrisait bien le sort _Expelliarmus_ maintenant, il lui avait même servi à contrer l'_Avada_ _Kedavra_ de Voldemort l'année dernière. Mais quand il vit que les autres ne parvenaient pas à faire sauter plus de deux baguettes des mains de leurs propriétaires, Harry commença à douter. Quand Malfoy fit venir à lui trois baguettes, tous les Serpentard applaudirent, mais leur joie fut de courte durée : successivement, Lily, Irina, Sirius et James réitérèrent l'exploit. Harry remarqua que Dawn ne semblait pas partager l'enthousiasme général et ne cessait de froncer les sourcils.

Ce fut enfin au tour de Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il fit face à la rangée d'élèves et aux paires d'yeux qui le dévisageaient. Lily lui sourit gentiment, tandis qu'à l'autre bout Malfoy lui adressait un sourire mauvais. Derrière lui, le professeur Dawn s'était adossée à son bureau et attendait. Il inspira profondément et quand il prononça _Expelliarmus_, il pensa de toutes ses forces à faire voler toutes les baguettes devant lui. Pratiquement, aussitôt, cinq baguettes arrivèrent dans ses mains. Tout le monde le regarda avec étonnement.

" Enfin quelque chose d'à peu près à niveau ! " s'exclama le professeur Dawn. " Remettez-vous dans le rang, Mr Knight. Je vais vous montrer ce que peut un véritable _Expelliarmus_. Un _Expelliarmus_ sert à mettre son adversaire hors combat. Lui prendre sa baguette n'est que la première étape. "

Elle tendit sa baguette, prononça une formule et aussitôt les murs et le sol furent tapissés de coussins. Puis elle leur fit face.

" _Expelliarmus_ ! " cria-t-elle. Aussitôt Harry sentit sa baguette lui être arrachée des mains alors qu'il était projeté en arrière. Et quand il s'affala lourdement sur le sol, il comprit alors le pourquoi des coussins. Tous les élèves (lui compris) avaient traversé la salle et le professeur Dawn avait en main toutes les baguettes.

" Whaou ! " souffla James.

Quand tous les élèves furent de nouveau face à elle, le professeur Dawn se tourna vers Sirius.

" A part Mr Knight, vous n'avez pas été capable d'arracher plus de trois baguettes, voilà exactement pourquoi Mr Black, je ne vous forme ni à l'Oplon, ni à la Wrestle. "

Sirius ne dit rien, mais Harry reconnut bien l'expression qu'il avait : il était vexé.

" Du point de vue développement magique, seul Mr Knight a la niveau d'une classe de duel de cinquième année. "

Et alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui, Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

" Le niveau magique est comme la force physique, il suffit d'un entraînement rigoureux pour l'améliorer. Je suppose que Mr Knight doit avoir une plus grande expérience en matière de duel que la plupart d'entre vous. Je ne connais pas très bien la méthode d'enseignement de la Nouvelle Zélande. Avez vous des cours de Duel ? "

Harry secoua la tête. " On a eu un club, à un moment, mais ce n'était pas obligatoire. "

Le professeur hocha la tête.

" Très bien, pour la suite de ce cours, je vais vous apprendre une technique pour améliorer votre niveau magique. Une séance ne sera, bien entendu, pas suffisante. Il faudra répéter l'opération aussi souvent que possible. J'espère que d'ici les prochains cours, au moins la moitié d'entre vous saura arracher une baguette de plus. "

Le professeur Dawn les fit tous s'asseoir en tailleur, puis elle leur apprit un mantra pour faciliter la concentration. Et ce fut alors que Harry vit enfin ce que Dawn avait appelé le flux magique qui circulait à l'intérieur de chaque sorcier. Il était capable de percevoir cette rivière dorée qui se déversait dans tout son corps propageant une lueur rouge et chaude.

" C'était incroyable ! " s'enthousiasma Remus à la sortie du cours.

" Tu peux le dire ! Je ne savais pas que c'était réellement comme ça la Magie. Jusqu'à présent je l'avais toujours vue comme un bon moyen de faire des trucs drôles, mais là… " James ne termina pas sa phrase, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Harry avait du mal à partager leur enthousiasme. Ca faisait longtemps pour lui que la Magie n'était plus seulement qu'une bonne partie de rigolade, que c'était devenu très sérieux et _mortellement_ dangereux.

" Ca ne va pas, Orpheo ? " demanda avec gentillesse Remus. Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre que c'était à lui que Remus s'adressait. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à s'appeler Orpheo Knight et plus d'une fois il avait failli répondre quand il avait entendu le nom de 'Potter'.

" C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure ! Faire voler cinq baguettes. " siffla avec admiration Peter.

Harry haussa les épaules. " Ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que Dawn a fait ! "

" Tu m'étonnes, elle nous a tous envoyés balader ! " grinça Sirius qui ne semblait toujours pas remis de sa petite vexation.

" Et vous avez vu ? Elle sait faire de la magie sans baguette ! " continua Peter. " Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait le faire. "

" Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'en fait les baguettes servent à intensifier et contrôler la magie que nous avons en nous. Avec un très sérieux entraînement, n'importe quel sorcier pourrait se passer de baguette, mais ça diminue en fait l'efficacité d'un sort. " expliqua James.

" Excepter en Wrestle et en Oplon. Ce sont des arts qui s'exercent sans baguette, c'est pour ça que c'est aussi dur. " acheva Sirius.

" Et c'est moi qu'on traite de je-sais-tout. " plaisanta Remus.

" En tout cas, cette Dawn est sacrément puissante, y a plutôt pas intérêt à se la mettre à dos. "

James s'arrêta soudain, perplexe. Harry se tourna vers lui, il était seul à avoir remarqué qu'il ne suivait plus la marche.

" Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? " demanda Harry.

" Non, c'est juste que j'étais en train de me dire que ma mère n'avait jamais mentionné le nom de Dawn. "

" Et alors ? " demanda Remus. " D'une, ta mère ne te dit sûrement pas tout et de deux, elle ne peut pas connaître tous les sorciers du monde. Rappelle-toi que Dawn est française. "

" Tu as probablement raison. "

" En tout cas, elle avait une empreinte incroyable. " coupa Harry se remémorant l'étrange sensation que cela avait provoquée en lui.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent vers lui. Harry lut sur leur visage une étrange expression, comme s'ils n'étaient pas d'accord et qu'ils avaient déjà vu mieux ailleurs.

" Celle d'Adhonores était impressionnante… " intervint timidement Remus. " Même la prof a semblé d'accord. "

Harry dévisagea Remus avec incrédulité. Certes, la bulle transparente de Meredith avait semblé assez inhabituelle, même aux yeux du novice qu'il était, mais c'était sans nulle comparaison avec celle du prof, avec cette force chaude mêlée à une pureté froide.

James dodelina de la tête. " Je dois avouer que j'ai été plus impressionné par celle d'Evans. " répondit-il doucement.

Sirius éclata de rire. " Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? James Potter s'extasie devant l'empreinte d'Evans. "

" Je n'ai pas dit que je m'extasiais ! Juste que c'était étrange… le mélange des deux couleurs… "

" Ouais, c'était un peu comme celle d'Orpheo. " intervint Peter.

Harry se tourna d'un mouvement vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? "

" Ben oui. Tous les deux, vous aviez une sphère d'une couleur et la lumière d'une autre. C'est plutôt étrange non ? "

" Tu peux parler, tu avais deux pointes toi ! " lâcha Harry, peut-être un peu plus rudement qu'il n'aurait dû.

" Faut pas le prendre mal ! " bégaya Peter. " C'était juste une remarque. Et puis il n'y a rien de mal à avoir des pointes. Norgoth en avait plein elle ! "

Cette remarque n'était vraiment pas pour rassurer Harry. Si jamais c'était le trait commun des traîtres ? Non seulement son père avait un traître à ses côtés, mais sa mère également.

" J'aimerais bien savoir déchiffrer les empreintes. " intervint Remus pour rompre la tension. " Je suppose qu'il y a plusieurs paramètres à prendre en compte comme les anneaux, les couleurs, la taille et le rayonnement, les particularités. "

" Mais finalement, Remus Lupin serait bien le fils d'Eva Lupin. " plaisanta Sirius en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La fin de la journée se passa assez studieusement pour Harry. Il s'était séparé des Maraudeurs et était parti dans le parc, il avait trouvé un endroit tranquille et s'y était installé. Et il avait commencé son entraînement de fortification magique. Harry était bien décidé à devenir plus fort. Quelle que soit l'époque où il était, Voldemort était vivant, dans l'une il voulait le tuer et dans l'autre c'était à ses parents qu'il voulait s'en prendre. Il devait donc devenir fort, être capable de se défendre seul et protéger les autres. Il refusait de voir se répéter la tragédie de la mort de Cédric. Plus jamais. Il ne savait pas si dans le futur, ce serait lui qui vaincrait Voldemort, ni même si quelqu'un pourrait le vaincre définitivement, mais il était décidé à tout faire pour que cela se produise. Le peu de talent magique qu'il avait, il le mettrait à ce service : éliminer Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le faire maintenant ! Maintenant qu'ils étaient encore jeunes et encore inoffensifs.

Malfoy. Avery. Crabbe. Goyle. Lestrange. Rosier. Croupton. Pettigrow. Wilkes. Macnair. Nott.

Des noms qui étaient gravés en lettre de feu dans sa mémoire.

" Eh bien ! Tu t'entraînes déjà ? " lui demanda une voix qui lui valut un coup au cœur. Comme il la connaissait cette voix ! Il l'avait entendue hurler dans sa tête durant toute sa troisième année. Mais aujourd'hui elle était douce, presque chantante. Il ouvrit les yeux et le visage souriant de Lily lui apparut.

" Je peux m'asseoir ? "

Il hocha la tête, ne faisant pas trop confiance à sa voix. Sa gorge s'était rétrécie sous l'émotion.

" C'était assez incroyable ce premier cours de Duel, non ? "

A nouveau il hocha la tête.

" Et tu es sacrément doué. " ajouta-t-elle. " Cinq baguettes ! Bravo ! Et dire que j'étais fière d'avoir fait voler trois baguettes. " Elle éclata de rire. Et des milliers de carillons tintèrent dans la tête de Harry. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux. Bien sûr, côtoyer son père était quelque chose de fabuleux, mais être avec sa mère était différent. C'était une autre émotion. Il voulait que James soit fier de lui, il voulait voir dans les yeux de son père cette lueur que Mr Weasley avait pour chacun des ses fils. C'est pour ça que lors des sélections de Quidditch, il s'était autant appliqué, avait déployé tout le talent dont il était capable. Mais dans les yeux de sa mère, il voulait de la tendresse, de la douceur. Il voulait y trouver de l'amour, cet amour qui l'avait sauvé du sort impardonnable de la Mort.

Il prit soudain conscience que Lily le dévisageait et attendait de lui une réponse.

" Oh ! Tu sais, j'ai été à bonne école ! " bafouilla-t-il.

" Ton cousin est moins doué que toi. " remarqua Lily.

" Il n'a jamais vraiment eu besoin d'être bon dans ce domaine, en fait. "

Malfoy, il l'avait oublié celui-là ! Harry savait que c'était une erreur. Plus que tout, il devait redouter une action de ce Serpentard de malheur.

" Ca va ? Tu n'es pas trop dépaysé ? Pas trop le mal du pays ? "

Harry secoua la tête. Il y avait vraiment de quoi rire. " Non et puis tout le monde est très gentil. "

" Oui, je vois que tu t'entends bien avec les Maraudeurs. "

" Ils sont chouettes. "

Lily fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

Si seulement quelqu'un avait bien voulu lui dire comment ses parents étaient tombés amoureux ! Cette situation mettait Harry à la torture.

" Ils sont surtout doués pour nous faire perdre des points. " grogna-t-elle. " Quand on veut faire les malins, on ne se fait pas prendre, sinon on reste tranquillement à étudier. " trancha-t-elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre bracelet. " Il faut que j'y aille, on m'attend. A bientôt Orpheo. Ne force pas trop, sinon tu vas te retrouver avec un mal de tête de dingue. " Et elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

Harry poussa un profond soupir puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa magie intérieure.

Harry était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil face au feu, plongé dans un roman, lorsqu'un James de très de mauvaise humeur se laissa tomber dans le canapé, juste à côté. Il fut imité par les trois autres Maraudeurs qui, bien que plus calmes, ne semblaient pas pour autant très enjoués.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? " demanda un peu inquiet Harry.

" Ce qu'il nous arrive ? " grogna James. " Ce qu'il nous arrive ? " répéta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. " On a une retenue. "

" Je ne vois pas ce que ça change de d'habitude. " intervint Lynn qui occupait le fauteuil voisin à celui de Harry.

" Ce qu'il y a de différent, " expliqua Remus. " c'est que nous sommes punis tous les quatre pour quelque chose que nous n'avons pas fait. "

" Pointcassé nous accuse d'avoir dévalisé une de ses armoires. Et sous prétexte qu'aucun élève ne serait assez crétin pour le faire, la faute nous retombe dessus. " grinça Sirius.

" Ca recommence ! " gronda James. " Me faire punir pour quelque chose que j'ai fait, OK ! Mais pas pour ce dont je ne suis pas responsable ! "

" C'est vrai que je ne connais personne d'assez cinglé pour aller dérober quelque chose à cet ignoble prof de potions. " Lynn grimaça de dégoût alors que dans son esprit devait se composer le visage du professeur redouté.

" Si ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ça fait cinq ans qu'on se prend des punitions à sa place ! Ca commence à bien faire ! " répondit avec hargne James.

" Ajax Troigos ? " proposa Harry qui se souvenait de la conversation de ce matin.

" Et pourquoi pas Destrault ou Evans pendant qu'on y est ! " répliqua sèchement James.

" Ajax, ne pourrait pas faire un truc pareil. Il n'a pas les compétences. " expliqua gentiment Remus. " Il y a quelques sorts de protection qui requièrent un niveau plus élevé que celui d'Ajax. "

" A moins qu'il ne cache son jeu ? " proposa Peter.

" Ca serait stupide de sa part de faire exprès d'être un cancre et se récupérer des mauvaises notes pour éviter une punition quand il va voler quelques ingrédients dans le placard des profs. " rétorqua Lynn.

" En tout cas, Peter a raison sur un point : il y a quelqu'un ici qui cache son jeu. " répliqua Remus.

Harry déglutit avec difficulté. Il y en avait plus d'un qui cachait leurs jeux à Poudlard. Lui, le premier.

" Et foi de Maraudeurs, on va mettre la main dessus ! " déclama Sirius.

" Parfois, je me dis, que Sirius aurait parfaitement été à sa place au Moyen Âge. " se moqua Lynn.

Lorsqu'il arriva au point de rendez-vous, Malfoy l'attendait déjà.

" Y a rien à faire, toujours en retard ! Les voyages à travers le t…. Rha zut ! " grogna Malfoy en portant sa main à son poignet. " Tu veux que je te dise ce que m'a appris ce voyage à travers les 'continents' ? C'est que je déteste encore plus Dumbledore que toi ! "

" Enchanté de le savoir ! " répondit acerbement Harry. " Tu veux que je te dise ce que m'a appris ce voyage, c'est que… " mais Harry n'acheva pas sa phrase, il venait d'entendre des éclats de voix.

" Alors quoi ? Tu ne trouves pas… " reprit Malfoy qui apparemment n'avait rien entendu. Harry lui aplatit ses mains sur la bouche et tendit l'oreille. Malfoy se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'à son tour, il perçoive quelque chose. Comme il avait cessé de gigoter, Harry retira ses mains et lui fit signe de le suivre.

Guidés par les éclats de voix, ils arrivèrent dans une salle qui ressemblait à une petite bibliothèque. Le professeur Minigalle était assise dans un fauteuil pendant qu'un homme qu'on avait présenté à Harry comme le professeur de Vol faisait les cents pas furieusement dans la salle.

" Mais enfin, Esméralda. Je vous en prie… "

" Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter, Cosmo. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je suis liée à une promesse. "

" Mais j'ai bien mieux à vous offrir. Songez-y. "

" Cosmo, je me demande si _vous_, vous savez ce que vous me demandez ? Je ne suis pas vraiment… comment dire ?… "

" Que m'importe ce que vous êtes, Esméralda… je vous aime… je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous… "

Harry se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il n'était pas à sa place en ce moment. Une déclaration d'amour, ça devait rester privé. Il décida donc de se retirer et attrapa Malfoy par le col pour l'obliger à se lever. Ce ne fut que parce qu'il l'étranglait à moitié que Malfoy le suivit.

" Pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant ! " grogna Malfoy en se massant la gorge. Harry hocha les épaules.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? " tonna une voix que Harry reconnut aussitôt comme celle de Mary Sue Destrault. Harry et Malfoy se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Harry fouilla dans sa poche et en tira un parchemin. C'était l'autorisation écrite que leur avait donnée Dumbledore. Mary Sue la parcourut rapidement du regard puis la leur rendit, une expression sceptique sur le visage. Elle se serait bien gardée de faire la moindre critique à voix haute, mais Harry savait qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins.

" Quelle plaie cette fille ! " grinça Malfoy. " Eh bien évidemment une Gryffondor. "

" Knight, il faudra un jour que tu te rendes compte que tous les Serpentard sont une plaie pour l'humanité. " rétorqua Harry.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. " Question de point de vue, car pour tous les Serpentard, la plaie de l'humanité c'est toi. "

**fin du sixième chapitre**

* * *

Au dernier moment, j'ai totalement changé le personnage de Anna Lola Hunter. Au début ça devait être une jeune fille plutôt toute-mimi-toute-plein, rigolote, insouciante… et puis quand j'ai vu la folie que suscitait Sirius, je l'ai totalement repensée. S'il y en a qui lisent le manga _Sakura_… Imaginez ce pauvre Toya harcelé par Nakuru (pour une image précise de la situation, ouvrir le volume 7 à la page… euh… ce n'est pas écrit mais d'après mes calculs c'est la 39… Voilà vous y êtes… Voilà ce que subit continuellement le magnifique Sirius ;))) Question : doit-on le plaindre ? -

Et dire que j'avais annoncé que ça serait moins long ; parce que pour être long, c'est long ! mais contente que ça t'aille Mystikal ;)

Pfff et la perspective du prochain chapitre n'est pas plus réjouissante, puisqu'on plongera dans l'univers des Serpentard. Je sens que ça va pas être facile tout ça… Bon en tout cas, Mymye-Potter, là Rogue c'est plutôt assuré qu'on le voit… ;)

Ange : "Pour se mettre plus aisément dans ton lit!" je peux te dire que j'ai hésité à la mettre cette phrase. Je me suis demandée si c'était très 'JKRowlinguien' et surtout si c'était très 'Jamesien' et puis bon, je me suis dit que c'était quand même un garçon de 15 ans ! Quant à savoir où Harry est parti, bon maintenant tu le sais (" petite porte… pititepitite porte ouketu te caches ! Viens ici pitite porte… " ;))) Quant à Draco… ahaha mystère… (mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui faire arriver au blondinet ? crise d'angoisse

Cho Chang : Yep ! je la connais celle là. Une des premières que j'ai lue d'ailleurs dans le genre. Si seulement l'auteur voulait la continuer… TT

Sailor Digitale : Bon alors si j'étais vache, je pourrais dire : " je suis l'auteur, c'est moi qui décide ! Harry est poursuiveur point barre ! " - Mais en fait, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas faire comme dans les vrais de vrais bouquins et que je trouvais sympa qu'il fasse équipe avec James plutôt que tourner tout seul dans le ciel comme une andouille, regardant son père enchaîner les buts. C'est un peu plus familial, non ?

**Conseils** :

Voilà j'ai décidé de continuer dans ma lancée de conseils de lecture de fic type 'voyage inter-temporel'.

Et comme je suis très gentille, vous aurez le droit à deux titres de fics achevées et très prenantes.

'When Harry met Lily' (mazette ! quel jeux de mots !) de Wigginout (533208). Rogue fait un sale tour à Lily et l'envoie dans le futur. Eh bien tout est loin d'être simple pour la demoiselle, je peux vous l'assurer.

'Back to the Future' (décidément, ils aiment bien donner des titres de film à leurs fics) de Sirius (222661) Cette fois-ci, c'est James qui est envoyé dans le futur. Le jeune homme a absolument toutes les qualités, comment ne pas l'aimer ? Quelques passages douloureux quand même…

MAJ : 07/09/03


	7. chapitre 7

**Avertissement** : G 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus en français.

**Disclaimer** : Pour ne rien changer. Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne aucun argent. Tout est à JKR, c'est à elle qu'il faut dire merci.

**Résumé général** : En 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition à Poudlard. Et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont maintenant bloqués dans le passé, condamnés à ne pouvoir souffler mot de ce qu'ils savent.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry s'adapte à sa situation, rencontre les personnes qui ont peuplé la vie de ses parents (qui se détestent toujours autant à son plus grand désespoir). Il surprend tout le monde en faisant une démonstration de ses pouvoirs en cours de duel.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année

Michelle Hudson : Serpentard, 5ème année

Ellen Chain : Serpentard, 5ème année

Anita Simonelli : Serpentard, 5ème année

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année

Antinoos Harker: Serpentard, 6ème année

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily.

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée, elle s'entend bien avec les Maraudeurs également.

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Personnages-non-originaux-mais-dont-il-a-fallu-trouver-un-nom-ou-un-prénom-et-doter-d'une-personnalité-faute-d'éléments-dans-les-quatre-tomes** :

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année

Enos Lestrange : Serpentard, 6ème année

Azraël Avery : Serpentard, 6ème année

Brutus Flint : Serpentard, 7ème année

Cody Parkinson : Serpentard, 7ème année

**Note** : Voilà le troisième point de vue tant redouté : celui de Draco. J'avoue avoir vraiment appréhendé de me pencher sur le cas des Serpentard (surtout à cause de Rogue). Mais hormis Rogue, ça a été plus facile que je ne le pensais. Pour dire vrai, je me suis dépêchée d'écrire le septième chapitre, parce que j'avais très envie d'écrire le huitième

**Note aux reviewers** : Wahou ! Quel déferlement de reviews ! Ca fait sacrément chaud au cœur, je vous assure. Et ça me rassure, je me dis que je ne m'échine pas pour rien à la tâche à essayer de mettre en scène tous ces petits personnages rebelles qui parfois m'échappent totalement. ;)

**Note aux lecteurs du** _Secret_ _de__ma_ _Mère_ (s'il y en a) : je voudrais m'excuser. D'habitude, je fais une alternance de mise à jour entre les deux fics. Mais là, j'aborde la phase finale et ça devient bien plus délicat, donc j'ai un peu plus de mal. Surtout que le prochain chapitre est assez spécial et très différent des autres… Mais je ne suis là pour vous parler du _SdmM_, alors zou, voici le…

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Annémémoire et Patronus

La première chose que fit Draco en ouvrant les yeux, fut de vérifier que l'intégrité de son corps avait été respectée pendant son sommeil. A savoir : s'il n'avait pas subitement changé de couleur, si des membres annexes ne lui avaient pas poussé pendant la nuit et si d'autres n'avaient pas disparu. Après avoir constaté qu'il était exactement comme la veille, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

" Ne te fie pas à ce que tu vois ! Vérifie toujours tout ! Si tu peux encore parler, marcher. Si ce que tu vois correspond à la réalité et d'autres trucs comme ça. " lui dit avec sérieux Rogue.

Même s'il avait été surpris d'entendre la voix de son futur professeur troubler le silence, Draco n'en laissa rien paraître.

" C'est le rituel matinal ! " dit en riant Rosier qui venait de se lever de son lit et s'étirait comme un chat.

" Tous les matins ? " répéta Draco étonné.

" Ouais ! Vaut mieux ! " grogna Wilkes. " Avec ces maudits Maraudeurs, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre ! "

" Les Maraudeurs ? "

" La bande à Potter. Un sacré ramassis d'emmerdeurs de première ! " cracha férocement Wilkes. " J'en prendrais bien un pour taper sur les autres. "

" Calme Wilkes ! La vengeance qu'on prépare est bien mieux que quelques coups de poing ! " tempéra Rosier.

" Ca c'est toi qui le dit ! Je t'assure que les coups, non seulement ça punit mais en plus ça calme. " argumenta Wilkes qui tapait dans son oreiller pour mieux illustrer son propos.

" Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? " demanda Draco intrigué par le type de vengeance que des Serpentard pouvaient bien préparer.

Rogue dévisagea Draco avec un regard sceptique. " Pourquoi on te le dirait ? On ne te connaît pas ! " finit-il par dire.

Draco eut un geste de recul choqué. " Je te rappelle quand même que je n'ai pas été épargné lors de leur dernière farce. "

" Oui, mais ton cousin est dans le lot. " argumenta Rogue.

Draco s'assit sur son lit, croisa les bras et toisa Rogue avec un sourire en coin. " Et alors ? Si tu crois que je me soucie de ce qui peut lui arriver ! "

Rogue eut l'air surpris par la déclaration de Draco. " Vraiment ? " dit-il incrédule.

" Vraiment ! " Le sourire de Draco s'accrut.

Les trois Serpentard échangèrent un regard.

" On verra plus tard ! Disons que t'es à l'épreuve ! " trancha Rogue.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui refuse quelque chose ou qu'on discute ses décisions.

Draco s'habilla en silence. Une fois vêtu, il resta longtemps à se contempler dans le miroir en faisant triste mine. Son reflet hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Cette nouvelle tête ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Maudit Potter songea-t-il, mais la pensée lui valut une douleur subite au poignet. Maudit bracelet ajouta-t-il.

" Et puis de quoi j'ai l'air avec ce machin autour du poignet ? " siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Puis, avec mauvaise humeur, il coiffa ses cheveux, noua sa cravate soigneusement, se jaugea une dernière fois du regard dans le miroir, et quitta la chambre sans attendre les trois autres qui étaient absorbés dans la lecture d'un grimoire.

C'est alors qu'il la vit !

Avec la dignité d'une reine, Narcissa descendait les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Draco la regarda subjugué. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il la voyait depuis son arrivée en 1975, mais chacune de ses apparitions suscitait en lui l'émergence d'émotions. Elle était tellement différente de la femme qu'il connaissait, de la femme qu'elle deviendrait. Présentement, elle avait toujours un sourire sur les lèvres et un regard calme. Elle arborait une mine réjouie et chaleureuse, au lieu de ce visage impassible et de ce regard froid qu'il lui connaissait. Autour d'elle, gravitait une véritable nuée de jeunes sorcières qui se pressaient de lui demander son avis sur n'importe quel sujet. Et elle semblait ne jamais s'agacer de ces continuelles sollicitations. Draco avait même surpris des garçons de différentes Maisons la suivre des yeux alors qu'elle passait devant eux dans les couloirs. Mais aucun ne se serait jamais risqué à faire le moindre pas vers elle, à tenter la moindre approche. Les deux cerbères qui veillaient inlassablement autour d'elle, dissuadaient même les plus courageux. Flint senior avait une figure aussi patibulaire que celle Flint junior, quant à Parkinson même s'il était loin d'être laid, il avait un regard dur, presque effrayant. Draco en était presque malade de savoir que sa mère devait subir en permanence deux présences aussi odieuses.

En le voyant, Narcissa leva la main dans un signe poli. Draco lui répondit par un sourire, prenant garde à ne pas y mettre plus de politesse qu'il ne convenait. Un sourire impersonnel. Flint tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils dans une grimace peu engageante.

A son premier petit déjeuner en 1975, Narcissa avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Draco le fonctionnement intégral de l'école. Elle lui avait décrit chacun de ses professeurs et la façon dont ils enseignaient, les choses à faire et à ne pas faire. Elle s'était montrée très polie, voire même gentille. Draco savait bien que sa future mère ne se contentait que de remplir sa tâche de préfète, mais pour les deux cerbères, c'était déjà trop. Draco n'était pas vraiment certain de comprendre quel était le rôle exact des deux garçons, mais il se doutait qu'il valait mieux éviter de provoquer leur hargne, ils semblaient vraiment costauds.

Il avait à peine achevé de descendre les escaliers, qu'il sentit deux bras puissants le saisir par le col et le plaquer contre le mur. Rectification : ils étaient costauds. Flint avait passé son avant-bras sous le menton de Draco et appuyait douloureusement sur sa carotide. Parkinson, pendant ce temps, le menaçait de sa baguette magique. Aucun d'eux ne se souciait de faire le guet.

" Ca fait deux trois jours qu'on te voit tourner autour de la demoiselle. Tu oublies tout de suite ton petit manège ! " siffla Flint en pressant un peu plus son bras sur le cou de Draco.

" Elle n'est pas pour toi ! " ajouta Parkinson.

" Tu vois, là on est plutôt sympa, on te prévient. Mais la prochaine fois que tu t'avises de tourner à nouveau autour de la demoiselle. Mmmm… je peux dire que tu risques de le regretter. " Un sourire mauvais fendit le visage de Flint, pendant qu'une lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans le regard de Parkinson.

" Bien sûr ce ne sera jamais pire que ce qu'_il_ pourrait te faire, mais tu risquerais tout de même de le regretter. "

" Mais de quoi vous parler ? Et de qui ? Vous êtes complètement malades ! " articula avec difficulté Draco. Il essaya de se débattre, mais Flint lui lança son genou dans l'estomac. Draco en eut le souffle coupé.

" Mais on dirait que le nouveau est un peu long à la détente ! Très bien, on va te la faire un peu plus claire. Narcissa, c'est chasse gardée, tu t'approches encore une fois d'elle et on te brise les os. " menaça Flint à l'oreille de Draco.

" Est-ce que tu comprends un peu mieux maintenant ? Ou il faut qu'on te fasse un dessin ? " ironisa Parkinson.

" Non, ça va ! " lâcha avec colère Draco, furieux de devoir admettre sa défaite. " Je voudrais juste savoir qui se trouve assez présomptueux pour s'approprier une telle fille ? " Il savait qu'il était fou, qu'il aurait dû se taire, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Flint le plaqua un peu plus rudement contre le mur. Un sourire douloureux se dessina sur le visage de Draco.

" Je t'assure que tu n'as aucune envie de le rencontrer. " gronda Flint. " Je ne sais pas ce que le nom de Malfoy évoque aux oreilles d'un étranger comme toi. Mais vraiment, je te conseille de ne pas t'y frotter. " Et pour ponctuer sa phrase, Flint frappa une seconde fois Draco à l'estomac. Et les deux Serpentard s'en allèrent, laissant Draco à genoux sur le sol, le souffle court.

Malgré le réel danger que venait de frôler Draco, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Voilà qu'on pensait qu'il essayait de piquer sa mère à son père. C'était probablement le paradoxe temporel le plus drôle qu'il n'avait jamais entendu de sa vie.

Il vit ses trois compagnons de chambre s'approcher de lui. Rosier lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Draco la refusa et se remit seul sur pieds. Rosier, sourire aux lèvres, ne sembla pas blessé d'avoir vu son offre repoussée. " Je vois que tu viens de faire connaissance avec le comité ! " dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

" On aurait dû te prévenir qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher de plus de dix pas. " ajouta Rogue inébranlable, mais qui ne semblait pas si désolé que ça.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils pensent que tout le monde laisse traîner un œil sur leur protégée. Ils soupçonnent même les profs et les filles. Je me demande combien de temps il va leur falloir pour sauter au cou du nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ? " Rosier éclata de rire, probablement imaginant la scène dans sa tête. Draco pensa qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire.

" Il faut dire à leur décharge, qu'ils jouent leurs vies sur ce coup ! " reprit Rogue.

" Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place si jamais Malfoy venait à découvrir qu'ils avaient échoué. " intervint Wilkes.

" Brrr ! Ne m'en parle pas ! " trembla exagérément Rosier.

Draco était balancé entre la fierté de la crainte qu'inspirait le nom de son père et l'étrange attitude qu'il avait envers sa mère. Il n'avait encore jamais réellement réfléchi jusque là à la relation que ses parents pouvaient bien avoir, il s'était toujours contenté de savoir que l'un était son père et l'autre sa mère. C'était amplement suffisant

Alors que toute la table des Serpentard petit-déjeunait tranquillement, parlant de choses sans grand intérêt, Adam Wilkes était en pleine discussion avec deux sixième-année : Lenos Lestrange et Azraël Avery. Mais tous trois prenaient bien garde à ne parler qu'à voix basse et jetaient de temps en temps des coups d'œil furtifs pour vérifier que personne ne les observait. Ils ne remarquèrent cependant pas le regard attentif que Draco posait sur eux.

Derrière sa frange de cheveux, Draco observait chacun de ses nouveaux camarades, tâchant de les reconnaître, de deviner de qui ils étaient les parents, tentant de se souvenir quel serait le destin de chacun.

" Tu sembles bien songeur. " intervint Rosier. Draco tourna vers lui un regard agacé, il n'aimait pas qu'on vienne le déranger quand il était plongé dans ses pensées. A son époque, personne n'aurait jamais osé se permettre une telle chose. Mais Rosier ne sembla ni s'offusquer, ni s'effrayer du regard de Draco, il continua d'afficher le même sourire.

" A quoi tu pensais ? " reprit tranquillement le Serpentard.

" Aux Serpentard. " répliqua avec agacement Draco.

" Vraiment ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu peux bien trouver de si passionnant dans cette bande de détraqués. " répondit d'une voix détachée Rosier.

Wilkes émit un grognement désapprobateur à la remarque de son camarade.

" Je te signale que tu en fais partie ! " intervint Rogue sans relever le nez de son livre de sorcellerie.

" Ah oui, c'est vrai. " fit Rosier avec légèreté.

Wilkes, Rogue et Rosier formaient un étrange trio. Wilkes était le costaud de la bande, il avait toujours les nerfs à fleur de peau, prêt à frapper le premier qui oserait le contredire. Rogue ne parlait pas souvent, mais quand il ouvrait la bouche, il frappait là où ça faisait mal, à chaque fois. Ses yeux semblaient toujours chercher à trouver ce qu'on voulait leur dissimuler. De tous, il était probablement celui qui gardait le plus souvent un œil sur Draco, ne disant jamais rien, mais enregistrant tout. Et puis Rosier était le désinvolte. Il avait toujours un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche et une lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Il était celui qui se montrait le plus amical envers Draco et calmait les deux autres. Il était à n'en pas douter la figure dirigeante du trio, mais les deux autres n'étaient pas de simples suiveurs, ils avaient des caractères bien trop forts pour accepter de se soumettre à quelqu'un d'autre. Draco n'arrivait pas encore à se faire un avis définitif sur ce personnage étrange qu'était Rosier, dont le nom lui était certainement familier et dont pourtant il était sûr de ne pas le connaître personnellement.

Des gloussements firent tourner la tête à Draco. En face d'eux, se tenaient les cinq filles de cinquième année de Serpentard. Le peu qu'il en avait vu n'avait pas encouragé Draco à tenter de se lier avec ces spécimens sans cervelle de la race humaine. Il y avait d'un côté une bande de quatre filles (Angelika Beranger, Michelle Hudson, Anita Simonelli et Ellen Chain). Les quatre sorcières semblaient allier stupidité, futilité et méchanceté (la sainte trinité féminine selon l'avis de Draco), elles n'avaient de cesse de séduire les garçons et d'humilier leurs rivales. Elles étaient de véritables Walkyries. Et de l'autre côté, il y avait la solitaire Moïra Carolis, imperturbablement silencieuse. Elle avait un air soucieux sur le visage qu'elle semblait vouloir s'entêter à cacher derrière ses cheveux blonds. La première fois que Draco avait entendu sa voix était lors du cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Il croisa un instant son regard. S'il ne laissa rien paraître, il fut étonné de trouver tant de gravité dans le noir de ses yeux, qu'elle se dépêcha de baisser. Il l'observa alors avec plus d'attention, intrigué par une telle attitude. Elle semblait nerveuse, elle fit tomber plusieurs fois sa fourchette. Probablement excédée par le regard insistant de Draco sur elle, d'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva et quitta la table. Draco se tourna vers Rosier pour l'interroger, mais ce dernier devança la question.

" Cherche pas ! Cette fille est incompréhensible. Je suis sûr que les tablettes des Anciens sont plus déchiffrables. "

" Tu veux dire qu'en cinq ans, vous n'avez jamais rien su sur elle ? " s'étonna Draco.

" On sait qu'elle s'appelle Moïra Carolis, qu'elle bosse beaucoup mais est loin d'être la meilleure, qu'elle n'a pas d'amis et qu'elle ne parle à personne. " intervint Rogue. " Et je serais à peine étonné si on découvrait que Moïra Carolis n'est peut-être même pas son nom. "

" Allons Severus, tu pousses un peu loin, là. Elle est juste asociale. "

" A ce stade là, ça frise la pathologie. "

Draco ne disait rien, il étudiait avec attention les deux adolescents. Le cas de Moïra Carolis le laissait aussi indifférent qu'un beau temps en plein été, mais il n'en allait pas de même pour ce qui était de son futur professeur de Potions. Draco voulait apprendre le plus de choses possibles sur Rogue, car il était certain qu'un jour ou l'autre ça lui serait profitable. Certes, jusque là, le professeur de Potions avait toujours tranché en sa faveur mais peut-être qu'un jour cela changerait. Il voulait donc avoir quelques cartes dans sa manche afin de pouvoir parer à toutes éventualités. Son père le lui avait enseigné dès son plus jeune âge, il fallait toujours précéder les jeux du sort.

" Il est temps d'aller en cours de Potions. " dit Rosier en se levant de table. " Certes, Pointcassé nous a à la bonne, mais vaut mieux ne pas trop tirer sur la ficelle. "

" Nous sommes avec les Gryffondor ? " s'enquit Draco, déjà agacé rien qu'à la perspective d'être dans la même pièce que Potter.

" Non, avec les Serdaigle. " répondit Rogue en ramassant son livre.

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Draco. Rogue lui lança un regard en biais. Mais Draco avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser paraître et Rogue ne put rien deviner de ce qu'il y avait derrière cet étonnement.

Quand ils entrèrent en classe, les Serdaigle étaient déjà tous installés, prêts à démarrer la leçon.

" Ces fayots font tout leur possible pour s'allouer les bonnes grâces de Pointcassé, mais c'est peine perdue. Le prof les déteste ! " ricana Wilkes en tirant une chaise vide.

" Pointcassé déteste tout le monde ! " répliqua doucement Rosier en prenant place à côté de Wilkes. Draco et Rogue s'assirent à la table juste derrière.

Pointcassé entra dans la salle sans faire le moindre bruit, il laissa son regard courir sur chacun des visages en grinçant des dents, puis il s'assit à son bureau.

" Comme vous le savez, à cause de cette étrangère, on a dû revoir le programme. " commença d'un ton acerbe Pointcassé. " Cette fille de Moldus pense qu'elle a tous les droits ici et, visiblement, c'est le cas puisque le directeur a jugé bon de céder à son caprice. "

Dans la salle, des réactions diverses parcoururent les rangs. Les Serdaigle qui n'avaient pas encore eu cours avec Dawn étaient indignés par les propos du professeur qui allait bien au-delà de la bienséance. Quant aux Serpentard, ils étaient partagés. Ils avaient vu leur nouveau professeur à l'œuvre et avaient tous été impressionnés. Même Draco devait bien admettre qu'il avait été sérieusement ébranlé par une telle maîtrise de la Magie. Mais le sentiment de dégoût de recevoir des leçons d'une sorcière sans noblesse, puisque née de parents Moldus, était également très fort.

" Aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir concocter une potion dont l'exécution est délicate. Je dirais même terriblement difficile. Il vous est interdit d'échouer puisque vous aurez besoin de cette potion pour le prochain cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. " Un sourire mauvais fendit le visage hideux du professeur.

Rogue, à côté de Draco, fronça les sourcils.

" Je me demande ce que le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal vient faire dans l'histoire. " chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Draco. Mais ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de répondre : ils le seraient bien assez tôt.

Suite aux propos de Pointcassé, la tension était montée dans les rangs, chacun cherchant à savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Il n'était encore jamais arrivé que des cours s'entrecoupent. Pointcassé, qui faisait peu de cas du climat qu'il venait d'installer au sein de ses élèves, dirigea sa baguette vers le tableau noir et la liste de tous les ingrédients apparue.

En la parcourant du regard, Draco ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'ils allaient devoir mettre au point, mais c'était sûrement quelque chose de peu commun ; certains ingrédients étaient extrêmement rares et quelques-uns, dangereux même. Rogue s'était tourné vers lui et étudiait d'un œil critique sa réaction.

" Je vois que tu t'y connais un peu en potions. " souffla-t-il. " D'après la liste, je peux te dire que ce que devoir nous allons faire n'est pas du niveau de cinquième-année. " Draco acquiesça de la tête.

" Je suppose que peu d'entre vous ont compris la difficulté de la potion rien qu'au vu de la liste. " dit-il d'un air dédaigneux. " Il s'agit d'une potion de Réminiscence, on l'appelle communément l'Annémémoire. Elle va permettre de faire resurgir des profondeurs de vos petites cervelles de chauve-souris des souvenirs oubliés ou refoulés. "

Un murmure parcourut la classe.

" Selon que l'on y incorpore de la sève de sureau ou de la sève d'érable, la potion sera radicalement différente. Quelqu'un peut me dire en quoi ? " Puis sans laisser le temps à ses élèves de répondre, Pointcassé reprit : " Personne évidemment ! Qu'une classe d'ignares ! La sève de sureau ramènera à votre conscience des souvenirs désagréables, la sève d'érable, au contraire, des souvenirs heureux. C'est avec ce dernier ingrédient que vous travaillerez. Maintenant mettez-vous au travail, vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. " Et d'un autre coup de baguette magique, Pointcassé fit apparaître les instructions.

Draco constata en effet très vite que la potion était excessivement difficile. Tous les élèves étaient tendus, tant ils craignaient de faire la moindre erreur et savoir qu'ils en auraient impérativement besoin pour le cours suivant n'aidait vraiment pas à les calmer. Pointcassé passait dans les rangs et ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire une remarque désagréable. Au moment où Draco relevait la tête, pour s'éponger le front, il constata que le professeur de potions était d'ailleurs justement en train de s'acharner sur un Serdaigle qui était vaguement familier à Draco.

" Eh bien ! On dirait qu'ici il y a quelques problèmes ! " ricana Pointcassé en jetant un regard désobligeant au chaudron des deux Serdaigle qui baissèrent misérablement la tête. Draco surprit toutefois le regard furieux de l'un d'eux, justement celui qui lui rappelait quelqu'un.

" Eh bien, il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas hérité des mêmes dons que votre frère, Mr Potter. " se moqua froidement Pointcassé.

Au nom détesté, Draco ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Rogue à qui il semblait que rien n'échappait jamais.

" Rien ! " mentit Draco. Il garda quelques secondes le silence mais ne put contenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

" Potter ? Ca a un rapport avec celui de Gryffondor ? " chuchota Draco pour ne pas se faire entendre de Pointcassé.

" Ils sont cousins. " répondit brièvement Rogue. Draco hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Pointcassé qui était en train de faire un éloge du grand frère pour mieux dévaloriser le plus jeune.

" Mais c'est qui ce type dont il n'arrête pas de vanter les mérites ? " s'étonna Draco. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Pointcassé pouvait complimenter un de ses élèves.

" Le grand frère de William Potter, Thomas Potter, était un pro en Potions, c'était l'élève préféré de Pointcassé. " expliqua Rogue sans quitter le chaudron des yeux.

" Un Gryffondor ? "

" Non, un Serpentard. "

Draco manqua de s'étrangler. " Un Potter à Serpentard ? " s'écria-t-il.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

" Il y a un problème Mr Knight ? " lança Pointcassé.

" Non monsieur. " répondit tranquillement Draco qui avait retrouvé immédiatement son calme habituel.

" Alors taisez-vous ! " claqua le professeur qui redirigea aussitôt son attention sur la potion d'un Serdaigle dont la couleur n'était pas du tout celle qu'il fallait. Quelques élèves de Serdaigle ronchonnèrent de voir qu'aucun point n'était retiré, mais un coup d'œil de Pointcassé suffit à ramener le silence.

Rogue et Draco affectèrent d'être très concentrés sur leur travail pendant quelques minutes, puis Rogue se tourna vers Draco.

" Tu connais les Potter ? " s'étonna-t-il.

Draco ne quittait pas des yeux la potion qui commençait à changer de couleur au fur et à mesure que la température montait dans le chaudron.

" Bien sûr que non ! " répondit-il très simplement.

" Alors pourquoi ça t'étonne qu'il y en ait un à Serpentard ? "

" Juste parce que James Potter ne semblait pas porter les Serpentard dans son cœur. "

" Tu t'es aperçu de ça en si peu de temps ? "

" Je te rappelle quand même que j'ai été une des victimes de sa petite bande. " trancha Draco.

Rogue se tut quelques secondes, s'appliquant à évider soigneusement un orvet. Il y eut quelques secondes de silences entre les deux partenaires.

" Thomas Potter était un Serpentard assez atypique je dois dire. " reprit Rogue. " Je pense qu'il aurait également pu être un Gryffondor. Mais pour une raison qui n'appartient qu'au Choixpeau, il est allé à Serpentard. Il aurait d'ailleurs mieux fait d'aller à Gryffondor. " trancha Rogue au même moment où il décapitait une mandragore.

" Pourquoi ? "

" Il y avait la même année, un autre Serpentard dont tu as entendu parler ce matin. Lucius Malfoy. "

Draco ne laissa rien paraître, mais son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine.

" Ces deux-là, Thomas Potter et Lucius Malfoy se détestaient. Ils avaient chacun une vision totalement antinomique de ce qu'était qu'être un Serpentard. Leur guerre a entraîné une scission dans la Maison, il y avait d'un côté ceux qui suivaient Potter et de l'autre ceux qui étaient d'accord avec Malfoy. A eux deux, ils ont fait plus de mal aux Serpentard qu'aucun Gryffondor n'en a jamais fait. " conclut Rogue.

" Et ça s'est terminé comment ? " s'enquit Draco. Il s'amusait de constater que son père avait également connu des difficultés avec un Potter. Décidément, parfois l'Histoire se répétait vraiment.

" Ca ne s'est pas terminé véritablement. Quand ils sont partis, le calme est juste revenu à Serpentard. Seulement Malfoy continue d'exercer son influence sur les plus vieux, tandis que Potter a totalement coupé les ponts. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à Pucepoix maintenant. "

Draco hocha la tête. Il connaissait bien Pucepoix, c'était une université qui avait une très bonne réputation et qui avait formé parmi les plus brillants sorciers-chercheurs de Grande Bretagne ces quatre derniers siècles.

" En tout cas, je peux te dire que je suis bien content d'avoir enfin un partenaire valable en Potions. " déclara Rogue qui se permit même pour l'occasion d'être enthousiaste.

Draco ne put retenir un sourire en coin.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle. " s'étonna Rogue.

Mais Draco ne répondit pas, ils devaient maintenant réciter une formule et il avait saisi cette opportunité pour esquiver la question. Sur son poignet le bracelet continuait de chauffer doucement. Il l'avait douloureusement brûlé quand il avait prononcé le nom de Potter, mais il avait réussi à masquer sa souffrance et à ne pas porter la main à son poignet. Il se doutait que ce tic finirait par être remarqué et si jamais on découvrait qu'il portait un Bracelet du Silence, on lui poserait des questions embarrassantes.

Draco pensait toujours à modifier le présent, son présent. Il serait tellement simple pour lui d'éradiquer le problème Harry Potter à la base. Mais il avait réfléchi aux propos de Dumbledore et à cette histoire de chaos. Changer l'Histoire oui, mais amener le Chaos sûrement pas. Il avait donc finalement décidé de mettre de côté ses rêves de modifications temporelles.

Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Rogue et Draco avaient devant eux une marmite remplie d'un breuvage couleur bleu clair et qui répandait une étrange odeur de caramel. Leur exploit valut vingt points aux Serpentard. Peu de groupes avaient réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de la préparation et il fallut donc en distribuer à tous ceux qui n'en avaient pas.

Et c'est un verre à la main, marchant aussi prudemment que possible que les Serpentard se rendirent en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (les Serdaigle en mirent de côté en vue de leur prochain cours).

Des première-année de Poufsouffle sortaient de la salle quand les Serpentard atteignirent la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Une petite sorcière eut le malheur de bousculer Wilkes qui en lâcha son verre. Le liquide bleu se répandit sur le sol. Furieux, Wilkes saisit la fillette terrorisée par le col de sa robe et la secoua comme un prunier. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'elle se confondait en excuses, mais cela ne calma pas le Serpentard, au contraire cela sembla provoquer en lui une joie malsaine, une sensation grisante de pouvoir.

" Mr Wilkes ! Ca suffit ! Relâchez immédiatement cette jeune fille. " gronda une voix. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait un jeune homme au regard furieux.

Wilkes ne pensa même pas à discuter l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné.

" Excusez-vous immédiatement. "

Et à la surprise de tous les Serpentard, aussi docilement qu'un mouton, Wilkes s'exécuta.

" Je retire quinze points à Serpentard pour conduite inadmissible. Et que je vous reprenne à terroriser ou malmener un de vos camarades, Mr Wilkes, je peux vous assurer que vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement. " prévint le jeune professeur.

Wilkes hocha craintivement la tête.

Il y avait quelque chose de pas naturelle dans l'attitude de Wilkes, certes Draco ne le connaissait que depuis peu, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'il n'était pas le genre à se laisser rabrouer, même par un professeur. Draco suspectait le professeur d'avoir, en quelque sorte, ensorcelé sa voix.

Le professeur tira une baguette de sa poche, il fit un mouvement de poignet, le verre se reconstitua et le liquide réapparut dans le contenant.

" Entrez maintenant. " et il s'effaça pour laisser le passage aux élèves.

Draco prit place à côté de Rosier en bout de table.

" Bonjour à tous. " L'expression du professeur s'était adoucie, mais elle gardait quelque chose de tendue. " Je m'appelle Ethan Torr et je serai pour cette année, votre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Vous pouvez fermer vos livres, nous n'en aurons pas besoin. " ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur leurs pupitres. " Cette année nous étudierons différentes créatures qui représentent un réel danger pour les humains. Vous apprendrez à les connaître et les reconnaître, à les neutraliser, à vous prémunir contre leurs pouvoirs. De manière générale, nous ne passerons que trois à quatre cours sur la même créature, de façon à en étudier le maximum. Cependant nous aurons également, en parallèle, un projet qui s'étendra sur toute l'année. Nous n'y consacrerons qu'un seul cours entier, celui-ci, et sinon, seulement quelques minutes à la fin des cours, juste pour constater de vos progrès ou répondre aux questions que vous vous posez. " Le professeur Torr se tut et jeta un regard sur ses élèves, s'assurant qu'il avait bien l'attention de tous. " Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas, cet été, les Détraqueurs se sont ralliés officiellement à Voldemort. "

Draco remarqua que dans la salle, aucun élève ne réagit au nom du Mage Noir. Torr le remarqua également, un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il reprit. " Comme personne n'est maintenant à l'abri d'en croiser un, avec l'accord du professeur Dumbledore, tous les élèves de second cycle sont entraînés à réaliser un sort capable de les repousser. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me nommer le sort dont je parle ? "

Quelques mains se levèrent. Bien qu'il connaisse le nom du sort, Draco ne se manifesta pas, il se contenta de croiser les bras et de dévisager avec insistance le jeune professeur. Le sort du Patronus, mais quelle idée folle était venue à l'esprit de cet inconscient ? Aucun élève de cinquième année ne pouvait être capable de réaliser un tel exploit (à part Potter). C'était une véritable perte de temps.

" Oui, mademoiselle… Chain… " fit Torr après avoir regardé sur le plan de la classe.

" C'est le Patronus " dit-elle avec fierté et totalement confiante.

" En effet ! " répondit le professeur. " Le Patronus est un sort de magie très développé, il vous demandera énormément de travail. Il paraît même que certains sorciers ne sont jamais parvenus à le maîtriser. "

" Alors pourquoi nous le faire étudier ? " intervint Draco.

" Eh bien Mr Knight, tout simplement, parce que lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à un Détraqueur, lui il se moquera bien de l'âge que vous avez ou de votre niveau magique. " répondit calmement Torr en jouant avec sa baguette. " J'ai même proposé d'entraîner les élèves de premier cycle, mais ma requête a été refusée. "

Rien d'étonnant à cela, pensa Draco.

" La difficulté de réaliser un Patronus repose sur trois facteurs. Premièrement, le niveau magique. Il en faut une grande réserve, mais j'ai cru comprendre que le professeur Dawn s'occupait déjà de ce problème. Deuxièmement, être capable de se maîtriser face à un Détraqueur, face à l'horreur panique qu'il provoque. Pour cela, il y a l'entraînement et le courage. Et troisièmement, un souvenir heureux auquel on peut se raccrocher avec foi. C'est là qu'intervient la potion que vous avez préparée en cours de Potions avec le professeur Pointcassé. Si la potion a été concoctée dans les règles de l'art, elle fera resurgir en vous un souvenir heureux, réconfortant. Ce sera ce souvenir que vous devrez convoquer lorsque vous serez face à un Détraqueur et que vous voudrez réaliser un Patronus. Mais je dois vous prévenir que, bien évidemment, les heureux souvenirs changent. On fait notre vie et les souvenirs s'accumulent et s'effacent. Donc, il se peut que d'ici quelques temps ce souvenir soit caduc. "

" Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si un cas se présentait alors qu'on est face à un Détraqueur ? " demanda Rogue.

Le professeur eut un sourire étrange. " Espérez un miracle, Mr Rogue. "

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence dans la salle pendant lesquelles tout le monde se dévisagea plus ou moins interdit. Draco n'aimait pas ce professeur, c'était physique ! Ce regard trop sûr, ce sourire moqueur, cet air désinvolte. Tout en cet homme horripilait Draco, rien que la façon dont il parlait ou jouait avec sa baguette.

" Bien maintenant, vous allez tous boire votre potion. Ne craignez rien (Wilkes eut un geste outré, comme si le professeur venait de l'insulter personnellement), petit à petit des sensations vont affluer en vous, puis une scène, exactement comme un tableau, apparaîtra, d'abord floue puis de plus en plus nette. Une fois qu'elle sera présente, gravez la dans votre esprit, souvenez-vous de tous les détails. Mieux vous vous souviendrez, mieux vous pourrez combattre. Allez-y ! " ordonna Torr en se rasseyant.

Draco saisit son gobelet et y jeta un regard critique. A côté de lui, sans la moindre appréhension, Rosier but d'une traite son verre. Il resta quelques secondes impassible puis soudainement, il s'effondra sur sa table. Draco eut un instant de panique, mais bientôt il vit que tous les élèves étaient touchés par le même mal tandis que Torr ne paraissait pas prêt d'intervenir. Draco en conclut donc que c'était normal et but son verre. La potion n'avait aucun goût. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant d'en éprouver les premiers effets, en revanche, il ne se sentit pas s'effondrer sur sa table.

Il y eut d'abord de la chaleur.

Pas une chaleur étouffante, non, une douce chaleur, comme on aime à en trouver dans les nuits d'hiver rigoureux.

Puis vint une odeur.

Elle flotta longtemps dans l'air, l'embaumant délicieusement, avant qu'il ne reconnût le parfum du chocolat chaud. C'était appétissant et en même temps tranquillisant.

Une nouvelle sensation le submergea alors.

La douceur.

Contre sa peau, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucune étoffe d'une telle douceur. C'était contre sa joue, c'était entre ses doigts. Il pouvait y enfoncer sa main, son visage. C'était de la fourrure. Mais pas la fourrure morte d'un manteau. C'était vivant. Draco sentait pulser un cœur. Le cœur d'un animal contre lequel il était allongé, lové même, en toute tranquillité. Sur sa tête, dans ses cheveux, il y avait une main qui le caressait. Sur son front, il y avait des lèvres chaudes qui déposaient de tendres baisers.

Et le son vint enfin.

Se mêlaient de manière indistincte des conversations éloignées et des ronronnements. Et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire.

Les soirées d'hiver chez la vieille sorcière, la marraine de sa mère. Le bon chocolat qu'elle préparait selon une recette secrète. L'immense panthère apprivoisée que ses yeux d'enfant ne voyait que comme un gros chat. Et les genoux de sa mère sur lesquels il faisait semblant de s'endormir, juste pour sentir la main aimante dans ses cheveux. Oui, tout lui revenait distinctement. Pendant les vacances scolaires, lui et sa mère partaient seuls à la montagne en Suisse, son père ne pouvant quitter ses affaires. Et c'était une enfilade de jours tranquilles et simples, pendant lesquels le fils et la mère jouaient sans pudeur, se promenaient longuement, se racontaient des histoires sans fin.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Draco remarqua que quelques élèves étaient déjà sortis de leurs transes mnémoniques. A côté de lui, Rosier était immobile, les bras croisés, les mâchoires contractées et le regard obstinément fixé sur Torr. Une dizaine de minutes de profond silence passa, pendant laquelle Draco surprit même une des filles (Ellen Chain) tenter de dissimuler les larmes qui s'amoncelaient au coin de ses yeux. Quand le dernier élève revint à la réalité, Torr reprit la parole.

" Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui n'a pas réussi à se souvenir d'un moment heureux ? " demanda-t-il. Personne ne se manifesta. " Tout le monde doit avoir son moment heureux bien présent à l'esprit, toute la suite du cours en dépend. " Mais de nouveau, personne ne broncha. " Parfait. Pour que vous puissiez tous vous calmer un peu, je vais d'abord vous parler un peu mieux des Détraqueurs, ensuite nous passerons à la pratique. "

Et pendant la demi-heure suivante, si ce n'est trois quarts d'heure, le professeur Torr monologua sur les Détraqueurs. Il évoqua tout, leur origine, leurs pouvoirs, leurs ambitions, le petit truc à savoir (toujours avoir du chocolat sur soi. " C'est le meilleur reconstituant " expliqua Torr d'un air malicieux, ce qui fit rire une partie de la classe). Malgré l'aversion que lui inspirait ce professeur, Draco dut bien reconnaître que cet exposé était totalement captivant et très complet. Il découvrit qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait.

" Je crois que maintenant vous êtes tous remis. Nous allons donc passer à la partie la plus délicate. "

Torr leur apprit la formule ('spero patronum') qu'ils répétèrent en chœur plusieurs fois.

" La forme que prendra votre Patronus est une incarnation de tout ce qu'il y a de bon en vous, de votre force, de vos rêves, de vos espoirs. C'est pour ça qu'il est personnel. Il est rare que l'on trouve des sorciers ayant le même, à moins qu'ils ne partagent les mêmes souvenirs et les mêmes rêves, ce qui est le cas des couples de sorciers. Mais comprenez bien que la forme n'a rien à voir avec la force. Un Patronus dont la forme est une libellule a autant de force que celui qui a la forme d'un buffle. Ce qui en fait sa puissance est, primo, la foi que vous avez en votre souvenir et, secundo, la magie que vous êtes capables d'y insuffler. Maintenant exercez-vous. Sans les Détraqueurs, vous verrez que c'est bien plus facile. "

Puis, jusqu'à la fin du cours, tous tentèrent de créer des Patronus. Mais Draco avait beau se concentrer sur son souvenir et crier 'spero patronum', il n'y avait guère qu'un léger flot de paillettes argentées qui émanaient de sa baguette. Il s'arrêta un instant fatigué pour reprendre son souffle, il en profita pour regarder où en était le reste de la classe. Ca n'allait guère mieux. Cependant, il remarqua qu'au fond de la salle, Moïra Carolis parvenait à créer quelque chose à la forme incertaine.

Il quitta le cours totalement épuisé, les autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur le banc de la Grande Salle, Enos Lestrange se tourna vers eux, une expression de sympathie sur le visage.

" Dites-moi tout : Dawn ou Torr ? "

" Torr ! " grogna Wilkes.

" Le Patronus ? " demanda le laconique sixième-année.

Wilkes hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Draco vit les Gryffondor de cinquième-année se mettre à table, ils revenaient du cours de Potions. Potter père et fils riaient avec plaisir des pitreries de Black. Draco ne put retenir un sourire sardonique à la pensée que d'ici quelques années toute cette joyeuse bande ne rirait plus autant. Il ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir les yeux rivés sur les Gryffondor. Wilkes semblait avoir complètement oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, seul subsistait la table des Gryffondor.

" Wilkes ? Pourrait-on savoir ce qui te fait tirer la langue de cette manière ? " demanda Rosier avec moquerie.

Lestrange eut une toux qui sonna étrangement comme 'Amberson'. Wilkes se redressa rouge carmin.

" Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je regarderais Amberson. " dit-il avec mauvaise humeur.

" Peut-être parce que tu la trouves jolie ? Peut-être parce que tu surveilles que personne ne s'approche de trop près d'elle ? Peut-être parce que tu es fou amoureux d'elle. " proposa Rosier le regard rieur, pendant que Lestrange faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire.

Draco grimaça. " Tu es amoureux d'une Gryffondor ? " s'indigna-t-il.

Wilkes se tourna d'un mouvement brusque vers Draco et le fusilla du regard.

" Est-ce que ça te pose un problème le nouveau ? "

" Et comment ! " répliqua avec aplomb Draco.

" Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à arrêter immédiatement de jouer au petit prince ici ! Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais tu vas arrêter tout de suite. " Wilkes avait saisi Draco par le col de sa robe et lui serrait fortement le cou. Draco allait répliquer qu'il était le fils de Lucius Malfoy, mais le bracelet lança une attaque fulgurante qui le fit grimacer. Wilkes eut un sourire mauvais, prenant la réaction de Draco pour lui.

" Adam, lâche-le ! " intervint Rosier d'une voix tranquille. " Tout le monde vous regarde. "

Wilkes desserra son poing et lâcha Draco, puis il se rassit tranquillement et reprit sa contemplation comme si de rien n'était. Des pensées assassines se bousculèrent dans la tête de Draco mais surtout une terrible constatation. Sans son nom de famille, sa situation s'avérait beaucoup plus difficile et intenable. Dans son temps, personne ne s'était jamais aventuré à avoir une telle conduite à son égard (excepté peut-être Potter).

" Tu sauras maintenant qu'il ne faut pas parler à la légère à Wilkes d'Amberson. " répliqua Rogue. Draco émit un léger grognement et reporta son attention sur son assiette qui venait de se remplir.

Draco, toujours vexé, ne se mêlait pas à la conversation des trois autres Serpentard et ruminait en silence ses sombres pensées, lorsque Flint s'assit à côté de lui. Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération quand il le vit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? " grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

" La ferme et écoute ! " Draco serra convulsivement les poings, pendant que le bracelet le brûlait. " Qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ton cousin comme joueur de Quidditch ? "

Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre qu'on lui parlait de Potter.

" Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? " lança-t-il avec humeur pour toute réponse.

" Tu te contentes de répondre à ma question. " gronda Flint.

" Tu peux crever ! " répondit Draco.

Flint grinça des dents et saisit Draco au col.

" Décidément, c'est une manie ! " articula Draco avec difficulté. Mais cette fois-ci il ne se laissa pas faire et donna avec application un coup de pied dans le tibia du septième-année qui, sous la douleur, libéra Draco.

" Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, commence par le faire poliment. On verra après. Sinon, ce n'est même pas la peine. " déclara Draco avec assurance.

Flint serra furieusement les mâchoires et manqua de se jeter sur lui, mais un sixième-année que Draco ne connaissait pas le retint.

" Laisse Flint ! Tu as perdu cette manche. Reconnais ta défaite. " fit-il en prenant la place de Flint à côté de Draco.

" OK ! " cracha Flint avec haine.

Draco eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les mots de la bouche au fer chaud.

" Alors que vaut ton cousin, Knight ? " reprit le nouveau venu.

" C'est un bon attrapeur. " répondit brièvement Draco. Il avait maintenant l'impression que c'était à lui qu'on retirait de force les mots de la bouche.

Quelques Serpentard se dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

" Tu as bien dit attrapeur ? " intervint Lestrange.

" Oui, pourquoi ? " s'impatienta Draco.

" Parce qu'il va jouer au poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. " reprit le sixième-année.

Draco les dévisagea tous avec surprise. " Quoi ? " articula-t-il avec difficulté. " Eh ben, il ne perd pas de temps ! " grinça-t-il quelques secondes après.

Diverses pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Draco. Incompréhension. Pourquoi poursuiveur ? Potter était un attrapeur. Surprise. Comment faisait ce type pour se faire accepter à chaque fois ? Colère. Il s'était encore fait doubler par Potter. Il avait été accepté dans l'équipe de Gryffondor dès le début et lui, on ne lui avait même pas proposé de faire partie de celle de Serpentard.

" Est-ce qu'il y a une place à prendre dans l'équipe de Serpentard ? " demanda abruptement Draco.  
" On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'apprécie pas que son cousin fasse partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. " murmura Rogue. Draco lui lança un regard glacial.

" Il n'y a aucune place à prendre ! " trancha le sixième-année.

" Qui sont les joueurs ? " demanda Draco.

" De cinquième-année, il y a Angelika Beranger qui joue au poste d'attrapeur, Lucas Rosier qui est poursuiveur champ droit et Adam Wilkes qui est batteur. De sixième-année, il y a Enos Lestrange qui est le gardien et moi, Antinoos Harker, poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe. Et enfin, de septième-année, il y a Brutus Flint comme deuxième batteur et Cody Parkinson comme champ gauche. " Draco avait examiné chacun des joueurs montrés avec attention. Il avait été surpris d'entendre que l'attrapeur était une fille ; les Serpentard acceptaient rarement des filles dans leur équipe de Quidditch, au contraire des autres Maisons.

" Alors ton cousin ? " reprit Harker.

" Je te l'ai déjà dit, il se débrouille comme attrapeur. Je suis très étonné qu'il soit poursuiveur. Qui y a-t-il chez les Gryffondor ? "

Harker poussa un soupir d'exaspération, mais cependant commença à énumérer sur ses doigts.

" Black et Weasley comme batteurs. Ils sont assez vifs mais manquent de puissance par rapport à nos deux batteurs. Parry comme gardien, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe. Il n'est pas infaillible et peut être leurré. Norgoth en attrapeuse. "

" Une fille ? "

" En effet. Elle est vive et a l'œil, mais elle manque d'audace en contre partie. Sternwood en champ droit, il est jeune et n'anticipe pas toujours les actions. Et Potter, lui est dangereux. (Draco eut un sursaut qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rogue qui lui lança un regard interrogateur). Il est agile, rapide, tête brûlée et anticipe les actions. Sur le terrain, c'est lui le véritable capitaine de l'équipe. " expliqua patiemment Harker. " Tu veux savoir autre chose ? "

" Oui, laquelle est la meilleure équipe ? "

Il y eut un mouvement dans les rangs et les regards s'allumèrent.

" Eux. Ca fait trois ans qu'ils n'ont pas perdu la coupe. "

" Je vois. " se contenta de dire Draco. " Knight a une façon très instinctive de voler. Il est rapide, agressif, vif. Il est du genre à être plus à l'aise dans les airs que sur terre. En quatre ans, il n'a perdu qu'un seul match. " finit par dire Draco, ne quittant pas des yeux son couteau avec lequel il jouait.

Les Serpentard prirent une expression perplexe.

" Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaudra comme poursuiveur. "

" Ca ne te gêne pas de dévoiler des infos sur ton cousin ? " chuchota Rogue à l'oreille de Draco alors que le professeur de Runes Anciennes était absorbé dans une traduction. Draco haussa les épaules.

" Nous n'avons que le nom en commun. " répondit-il. Rogue fit signe qu'il avait compris et reconduisit toute son attention vers le professeur.

Les runes rappelaient à Draco les mystérieuses Portes de Rowena Serdaigle. Ces fichues Portes qu'il avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer. Même s'il rendait ouvertement Potter responsable de leur situation, Draco savait pertinemment que le Gryffondor n'était coupable que de les avoir ouvertes. Draco n'avait nullement été forcé, il avait suivi Potter de son plein gré. L'unique responsable était lui et son maudit orgueil. Il n'avait pas supporté de réaliser qu'il avait peur de quelque chose qui n'effrayait nullement son rival. L'air de dédain que Potter avait affiché avant de franchir la porte lumineuse, avait profondément blessé Draco. Pour se laver de cet affront, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de le suivre et ainsi prouver que lui non plus ne craignait pas d'affronter l'inconnu. Mais au final, Draco s'en mordait les doigts. Plus que jamais, il voulait regagner son époque où tout était normal, où personne ne discutait le moindre de ses mots, où il était connu, où il n'avait pas à prétendre d'être de la même famille que Potter, où il était l'attrapeur vedette de l'équipe de Serpentard, où ses parents avaient une relation compréhensible, où il n'avait pas ce visage qu'il détestait. Et surtout, où il n'avait pas de bracelet sur le poignet qui lui brûlait sans cesse la peau dès qu'il pensait à son époque.

Au premier rang, Lily Evans levait pour l'énième fois le bras et pour l'énième fois donnait la bonne réponse. Draco soupira. Encore une je-sais-tout. Décidément, il y en avait toujours une dans le sillage des Potter.

Un livre à la main et récitant sa leçon à voix haute, il parcourait le parc de Poudlard. Draco appréciait de marcher lorsqu'il apprenait une leçon par cœur. Resté assis face à ses manuels, dans une salle où on ne trouvait jamais le silence, était l'incarnation même de l'ennui, à tel point que généralement Draco finissait par fermer son livre sans n'avoir rien appris. Quand le temps était trop rigoureux pour aller dans le parc, c'était dans les couloirs sans fin de Poudlard qu'il déambulait. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs permis de surprendre quelques conversations privées tout à fait passionnantes.

Il arrivait dans les abords du lac lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette de quelqu'un accroupi sur la berge et qui s'amusait à lancer des cailloux dans l'eau sombre. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelque pas, il reconnut Moïra Carolis.

" Tu sais ce qu'il y a au fond ? "

Elle avait posé la question d'une voix morne, sans se retourner. Draco tressaillit, il avait été certain qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle avait eu l'air tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle eut pu l'entendre.

" Demande à Knight ! " répondit-il avec animosité sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Mais le bracelet l'avertit qu'il venait d'en dire un peu trop.

" Tu es Knight. " répliqua-t-elle tranquillement alors qu'elle continuait à faire des ronds dans l'eau.

" Mon cousin. " répondit-il d'une manière laconique.

" Tu appelles ton cousin par son nom de famille ? "

" Et alors ? Ca te pose un problème ? " répondit-il avec animosité.

Elle haussa les épaules.

" Non ? C'est juste étrange. "

" On ne s'entend pas. " se crut-il obligé d'expliquer.

Elle resta quelques secondes impassible puis lança toute une poignée de graviers.

" Les problèmes de famille… Oui, je sais ce que c'est… " dit-elle pensivement.

Elle ne s'était toujours pas retournée. Draco se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, il n'avait qu'une envie partir en courant. A cet instant précis, il n'avait que faire des enseignements de son père et sur l'attitude digne des Malfoy.

" Pourquoi me dis-tu de demander à ton cousin ? " reprit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

Draco se mordit la lèvre. Sur son poignet le bracelet lui rappelait en chauffant doucement qu'il ne devait même pas penser à répondre à la question. Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Moïra ne renouvela pas sa question, elle s'était levée et s'amusait à faire des ricochets. Quand elle eut épuisé sa réserve de galets, elle s'accroupit à nouveau et plongea sa main dans l'eau noire.

" J'aimerais bien savoir s'il y a des sirènes. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer. " Draco garda le silence. " Quand j'étais petite, ma nourrice me racontait l'histoire d'une petite sirène qui était tombée amoureuse d'un humain et pour l'amour duquel elle avait tout sacrifié. "

" Je ne la connais pas. "

" C'est un conte Moldu. Ma nourrice était Moldue. "

" Tu es une sang-de-bourbe ? "

" Et alors si je l'étais ? "

" Tu ne serais pas une véritable sorcière. "

" Je préférerais ne pas être une sorcière du tout… Mais rassure-toi, mes parents étaient des sorciers et leurs parents également et encore et encore… Il n'y a que de nobles sorciers dans ma famille. " dit-elle avec ironie. Elle se tourna vers Draco. " La Maison de Serpentard échappe ainsi à tout déshonneur. " Il ne trouva rien à répondre et la dévisagea. Comme ils n'avaient strictement rien à se dire, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Il regagna la salle commune des Serpentard, l'esprit toujours occupé par les paroles de la jeune fille. Ca dépassait pour lui toute vraisemblance de regretter d'être une sorcière, de même qu'il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ne pas être fier de la Maison à laquelle on appartenait (et à plus forte raison quand il s'agissait de celle de Serpentard). Il allait délivrer le mot de passe quand la porte dans le mur s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Il fut alors très étonné de se retrouver face à une Gryffondor de cinquième année. Elle passa devant lui sans même s'arrêter, ni même lui jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Draco resta quelques secondes interdit sur le pas de la porte.

" Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de voir sortir ? " lança-t-il à l'adresse des trois Serpentard de cinquième année occupés à faire leurs devoirs. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre " Une Gryffondor ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? "

Rogue fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira. " Tu parles de Norgoth ? "

Draco en resta ébahi. " Vous… vous savez ? "

" Bien sûr qu'on sait ! " fit Wilkes avec impatience.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? "

" On n'en sait rien et vaut mieux pas chercher à savoir ! " répliqua Wilkes toujours aussi bourru.

" La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est qu'elle a le droit de venir ici et qu'on a interdiction de lui chercher des noises. " ajouta Rogue.

" Comment peut-elle avoir le droit de venir ici ? C'est une Gryffondor ! "

" Ordre d'en haut ! Et on ne discute pas ! " coupa Wilkes.

" Un conseil. Ne cherche pas à savoir. Tu risquerais de le regretter. La règle est de ne pas désobéir à tes aînés. Et l'ordre vient des sixième-année. " expliqua Rogue qui daigna enfin relever la tête de son livre.

" D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais vu non plus des septième-année faire des histoires. " fit remarquer Rosier. " Si l'ordre vient des sixième-année, cela ne s'applique pas aux septième. Pourquoi ne la virent-ils pas eux ? "

" Je sais, je me suis également posé la question. " fit Rogue. " Mais je n'en ai aucune idée. "

Wilkes haussa les épaules. " Cessez de vous poser des questions. Il y a un ordre, on obéit, ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça. "

" Ca, c'est parce que tu n'as pas deux noises de jugeote, Adam. " fit Rogue.

" Et toi, Severus, tu en as trop. "

" Oui, c'est là le drame du pauvre petit Sevie, et également un nez trop grand qu'il fourre partout. " se moqua Rosier.

" Arrête ça tout de suite Lucas, si tu tiens à tes oreilles. "

" Tout doux, Sevie ! Tu sais bien que je n'oserais jamais provoquer un expert comme toi en Magie Noire. " Rogue jeta un regard furibond à Rosier avant de se tourner vers Draco d'un air interrogateur. Mais Draco affecta de ne pas s'intéresser aux talents de son futur professeur de Potions.

" Bon, on va de quel côté maintenant ? " demanda Potter en regardant alternativement deux couloirs.

Draco haussa les épaules. " De toute façon, on va être obligé de faire tous les chemins, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ? "

" Très bien ! Alors on va à gauche. " décida Potter.

" Dans ce cas, on va à droite. " coupa Draco.

" Eh ! " s'indigna Potter.

" Jusqu'à présent, c'est toi qui as choisi le chemin et ça ne nous a pas vraiment porté chance. Ose dire le contraire ! "

Potter ne répondit rien.

Ca allait bientôt faire une heure et demie qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du château, fouillant du regard tous les pans de murs qu'ils longeaient. Ils entraient dans les salles, déplaçaient les meubles, mais ne trouvaient jamais rien. L'avantage dans cette aventure, c'est qu'ils entraînaient leurs forces magiques. Au début, ils devaient se mettre à deux pour déplacer certains objets que maintenant ils déplaçaient seuls sans le moindre mal.

" En tout cas, si je ne sais pas quoi faire à la sortie de Poudlard, je pourrai toujours me recycler dans le déménagement. " ironisa Potter en fermant la porte d'une salle dans laquelle il avait dû déménager un bureau, une armoire et deux commodes.

" Je vois que tes ambitions volent très haut, cousin. " se moqua Draco.

" C'est sûr, je ne suis pas comme toi, à vouloir décimer la moitié de la population de sorciers. " répondit aussitôt Potter.

Draco allait répondre mais Potter l'interrompit.

" Tiens ! une porte qui ne s'ouvre pas. "

" Je sais que c'est peut-être trop demandé à un amoureux des Moldus comme toi ! Mais tu as une baguette, sers-t-en ! "

" _Alohomora_. " lança Potter. Mais la porte resta close.

" Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'un nul et un imposteur. Laisse-moi faire ! " et Draco poussa d'un coup d'épaule Potter. " _Alohomora_. " dit Draco, mais à nouveau la porte ne bougea pas.

" Tu disais ? " demanda Potter, un sourire en coin.

" Le sort est peut-être plus puissant qu'habituellement. Je vais y mettre plus de force. " Draco fit une nouvelle tentative, mais la porte ne bougea pas. Ils essayèrent ensuite ensemble, mais il n'y avait rien à y faire, la porte ne s'ouvrait pas.

" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte ? Ils l'ont scellée avec quoi au juste ? De la Magie Noire ! " s'énerva Draco en donnant un coup de pied dedans. Il vit alors que Potter s'était agenouillé et regardait avec attention la poignée de la porte.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Ouvre-toi ! " dit Potter. Draco le dévisagea.

" Mais bien sûr comme je suis bête ! Il n'y a qu'à lui demander de s'ouvrir ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? " railla Draco.

Potter lui jeta un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur la poignée. Il pencha la tête et ferma un œil, puis ouvrit la bouche. Mais au lieu de mots, Potter émit un sifflement effrayant. Draco sentit tous ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête et un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Mais il en oublia toute son épouvante quand il vit la porte s'ouvrir.

" Il n'y a pas que toi, qui sait ce qu'il faut dire pour ouvrir une porte ! " lança Potter avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle. Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour comprendre que Potter faisait allusion à la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau de Dumbledore et au mot de passe qu'il avait su découvrir ('Queudver').

Ils découvrirent une petite pièce qui ressemblait à une chambre. Le mobilier était assez réduit : un lit, un bureau, deux chaises et une commode. Il y avait également un miroir en pieds fixé à un mur nu et délabré. Lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Draco eut la surprise de voir que son reflet avait son physique originel. Potter tenta l'expérience et l'image d'un garçon maigre aux yeux verts et aux cheveux en bataille apparut aux côtés de celle d'un adolescent aux cheveux blonds presque blancs et aux yeux gris.

" Heureusement que les miroirs de l'école ne sont pas tous comme ça. " remarqua Potter. Draco acquiesça mentalement.

" Je me demande qui pouvait bien vivre ici. " reprit Potter en ouvrant un tiroir du bureau. Draco se tourna vers la commode et commença à en ouvrir les tiroirs. Il n'y avait que des vêtements dans les premiers compartiments. Ils avaient été abîmés par le temps et l'humidité.

" Un Serpentard. " répondit Draco en regardant l'écusson cousu sur une des capes. Il se baissa vers les tiroirs inférieurs et y découvrit des manuels scolaires. Il ouvrit celui de Métamorphose et y vit une inscription écrite nettement et élégamment.

" Tom Elvis Jedusor. " lut-il. " Je me demande qui est-ce. " Il se tourna vers Potter qui semblait bien blanc et très nerveux, comme s'il venait d'être pris en train de verser du piment dans la soupe d'un professeur.

" Je ne connais pas ! " dit précipitamment Potter avant de retourner vers le tiroir du bureau.

" C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part… "

Potter murmura quelque chose que Draco ne saisit pas.

" Tu as dit quelque chose ? "

" Non rien ! "

Draco haussa un sourcil, puis ferma d'un coup de pied le tiroir. " Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix soupçonneuse.

" Non rien ! " bafouilla Potter.

Draco s'approcha du tiroir et constata en effet qu'il n'y avait que des plumes et des parchemins vierges.

" Bon, il est temps de passer à la phase déménagement, non ? " reprit-il en regardant d'un air ravi son reflet dans le miroir. Potter s'approcha de lui et contempla le prodige magique.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est comme miroir ? "

" Un Réveliroir, je crois. " répondit Draco.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Draco et Potter déplacèrent les meubles mais ne trouvèrent rien. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau dans le couloir, Draco se pencha vers la poignée.

" Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? " demanda d'une voix malaisée Potter.

Draco ne répondit pas, il venait de remarquer sur la poignée de la porte le dessin d'un petit serpent.

" J'avais oublié que le grand… Orpheo Knight (le bracelet avait rectifié le nom) était un Fourchelang. " dit-il avec mépris. Potter haussa les épaules. " Je rentre, je suis fatigué ! "

" Quoi fatigué ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a le plus épuisé ? Faire le fier en produisant des Patronus à tour de bras ou bien l'entraînement de Quidditch ? " siffla Draco.

Potter le fixa pendant quelques secondes. " Toujours aussi jaloux, Knight ! "

" Toujours aussi incapable de vivre si tu n'es pas le centre de mire, Knight ! " répondit aussitôt Draco les poings serrés.

**Fin du septième chapitre**

* * *

Hermione : Bonjour chères lectrices, chers lecteurs…

Ron : grmbl B'jour ! grmbl

Hermione : L'auteur a fait appel à nous pour animer la partie 'Notes de fin de chapitre'

Ron : Ouais, on fait les bouche-trou !

Hermione : A chaque fin de chapitre, un couple de personnages viendra répondre aux questions que vous vous posez, aux remarques que vous avez faites dans la partie 'review'

Ron : QUOI ! Tu veux dire qu'on n'a même pas le boulot a plein temps ?

Hermione : Non ! Et c'est d'ailleurs stipuler dans le contrat d'embauche. Si tu l'avais lu, te le saurais !

Ron : encore plus grmblgrmbl

Hermione : Bien commençons, par rassurer tout le monde. Oui, Lily et James vont être ensemble.

Ron : C'est évident qu'ils vont être ensemble puisque à l'arrivée on a quand même un Harry !

Hermione : Oui… hum… ce que Ron veut dire c'est que tout viendra en son temps. Il faut leur laisser le temps de tomber amoureux.

Ron : Ben oui ! Y a que dans les films Moldus que les gens tombent amoureux d'un claquement de doigts.

Hermione : D'ailleurs, l'auteur m'a dit de vous dire que le prochain chapitre traitera en grande partie de James et Lily et s'intitulera 'Les baguettes collées'. Voilà tout ce que je peux vous dire.

Ron : En fait, il se passe que James…

Hermione : RON ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire !

Ron : Ah bon ? Ca aussi c'est dans le contrat ?

Hermione : Oui ! Entre les mentions : 'Les présentateurs doivent avoir un propos correct' et 'Il est prié aux présentateurs de ne pas faire part à Mrs JKR de leur emploi bénévole'

Ron : QUOI ? On ne va rien toucher ? C'est quoi cette arnaque ?

Hermione : C'est une histoire de droits.

Ron : Oh… Et c'est qui cette JKR ?

Hermione : soupire Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, là on est en public.

Ron : C'est encore un truc Moldu ?

Hermione : En quelque sorte. Bien, pour répondre à Aaaaaaah…

Ron : Pourquoi tu cries ?

Hermione : Je ne crie pas. C'est le nom d'un reviewer… 7a et 1h.

Ron : Ohhhhhhh (1o et 7h)… Sont pas très sympa ses parents, ils lui ont fait un sale coup là !

Hermione : Tu sais quand on voit les prénoms qui circulent dans le monde des Sorciers.

Ron : Ben ils ont quoi nos prénoms ?

Hermione : Rien rien ! Bref, Aaaaaaah, ne t'inquiète pas, l'auteur me fait dire que Dawn ne risque pas d'être oubliée dans l'intrigue, elle a aussi son rôle a joué.

Ron : feuillette un cahier Oh la vache ! Tu sais ce qu'elle va faire, elle… mmhmhmh Hermione vient de bâillonner Ron

Hermione : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, Dawn. Eh bien l'auteur est ravie que Dawn te plaise, de même qu'elle est très contente que Anna Lola vous ait fait rire. (oui, c'est vrai, je le suis -) Bon sinon, en ce qui concerne le bracelet, la loi est simple : tant que Harry et Malfoy l'ont, ils ne peuvent rien dire et seul Dumbledore peut le leur retirer. Donc pour le moment, la situation est bloquée. Mais qui sait…

Ron : retire son bâillon Hermione ! Comment peux-tu me faire un coup pareil ?

Hermione : Tu allais tout dire !

Ron : Et alors ?

Hermione : Tu aurais ruiné tout le suspense.

Ron : sourire sardonique euh… comment pourrais-je avoir un sourire sardonique quand je ne sais même pas ce que c'est…

Alohomora (autrement dit, moi) : débrouille-toi !

Ron : Sympa l'auteur ! Euh… Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Qu'est ce que ça peut faire de ruiner le suspense ?

Hermione : regard soupçonneux Ron, tu peux me dire ce que tu as à être de mauvaise humeur comme ça ? On dirait Snuffles qui vient de voir passer un rat !

Ron : Tu veux savoir ce qui m'énerve ?

Hermione : Oui.

Ron : Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'énerve ?

Hermione : Je viens te dire que OUI !

Ron : C'est cette histoire là ! pointe du doigt

Hermione : Mais qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ?

Ron : Ce que je lui reproche ?

Hermione : soupire Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Ron : Draco Malfoy ! Voilà ce que je lui reproche.

Hermione : Quoi Draco Malfoy ?

Ron : C'est moi le copain de Harry. C'est moi qui aurais dû être dans cette histoire et pas l'autre fouine.

Hermione : Oh… je vois ! Bref, chers lecteurs permettez-moi maintenant de vous présenter la dernière partie… j'ai nommé…

Ron : …

Hermione : J'ai nommé….

Ron : …

Hermione : RON ! C'est à toi de parler là !

Ron : Ah ? euh… regarde le script Les fics à lire.

Hermione : Merci Ron. Laisse, je me charge du reste. Cette fois-ci on va faire dans le un peu différent. Les MST.

Ron : Les MST ? Mais qu'est ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ?

Hermione : Il ne s'agit pas de _ça_ Ron. Les MST sont une catégorie de fics.

Ron : Ohhhh… Quel genre de catégorie ?

Hermione : Il s'agit de reprendre un texte préexistant et d'y greffer des commentaires. Le genre est maintenant proscrit sur (probablement une histoire de droits), donc il devient plus dur d'en trouver. Les trois qui vous sont conseillées concernent bien évidemment une interaction entre les Maraudeurs et Harry. Dans ces trois fics, les Maraudeurs s'ennuient mais grâce au miracle de la magie, un livre leur tombe entre les mains, provenant probablement du futur. Il s'agit d'un livre _intitulé Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale/du sorcier/à l'école des sorciers_.

Ron : Whaou ! Il est sacrément long ce titre !… Mais attend ! Ce ne serait pas nos aventures de première année ?

Hermione : Oui Ron.

Ron : Et on a écrit un bouquin sans me prévenir ? J'espère que je suis dedans et que je fous une raclée à Malfoy…

Hermione : soupire Oui, Ron. Pour en revenir aux 3 MST. Elles se ressemblent beaucoup et ont parfois les mêmes remarques, elles se lisent également très vite, parce que vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de relire le texte de JKR, vous connaissez déjà nos aventures. Mais les commentaires des Maraudeurs vous assurent une bonne tranche de rire. Voici les références :

_Marauders' First Book_ (679514) de QueenStrata

_The Mauraders and the Sorcerer's Stone_ (626085) de Kitsuneko

_The Marauders Read The Philosopher's Stone_ (608514) de Admiral Albia

Hermione : Voilà. C'est tout pour cette fois.

Ron : Y aura qui la prochaine fois à notre place ?

Hermione : Je ne sais pas. L'auteur ne me l'a pas dit.

Ron : L'auteur, celle là alors…

Alohomora : Eh ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis…

Hermione : Hum… A une prochaine peut être…

Ron : Mouais ! A plus…

Alohomora : Bye

Preview du chapitre 8 : les baguettes collées. " On dit que les baguettes choisissent leurs maîtres… Alors si la tienne, James, se retrouve collée à celle d'Evans, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose… " …. Mais qu'est ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire ?

MAJ : 08/09/03


	8. chapitre 8

**Avertissement** : G 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus.

**Disclaimer** : Et c'est reparti pour un chapitre. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les magnifiques personnages créés par JKR. Je n'ai aucun droit dessus et ne fait aucune entrée d'argent avec.

**Résumé général** : En 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition à Poudlard. Et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont maintenant bloqués dans le passé, condamnés à ne pouvoir souffler mot de ce qu'ils savent.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Draco se retrouve confronter aux Serpentard et il faut avouer que sans le nom de Malfoy la tâche n'est pas simple.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel.

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux.

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les pierres sont plus bavardes qu'elle.

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée, elle s'entend bien avec les Maraudeurs également.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lynn.

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée.

Chase Sternwood : Gryffondor, 4ème année. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius.

Mary Sue Destrault : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Préfète en chef.

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

Thomas Potter : frère aîné de Will. Cousin de James.

Pâris Black : père de Sirius.

Esther Black : mère de Sirius.

Météra Potter : mère de James.

Henry Potter : père de James.

Cassandra : vieille sorcière au service de la famille Potter.

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Note** : Oui, je sais que j'avais annoncé 'les baguettes collées' comme titre pour ce chapitre, mais celui-ci (regardez plus bas) me plaît bien mieux.

**Autre note** : Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés pourquoi on ne connaissait pas les éléments magiques des baguettes de James et Lily Potter ?…

**Dédicace spéciale** : à Lou, ma p'tite beta-reader qui voudrait toujours que Harry explose tout le monde et puisse dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité… - parce qu'elle a contribué à ce chapitre et se farcit toujours sans (trop) broncher tous mes textes. -

**Remerciements** : à tous les reviewers bien entendu ! tous vos compliment me font rougir d'embarras mais ça fait sacrément plaisir ! -

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Cauchemars et baguettes

" Trois mille sept cent vingt-quatre, trois mille sept cent vingt-cinq, trois mille sept cent vingt-six ! Arg ! J'en ai assez… " s'exaspéra James en rejetant sa couverture.

A cause d'un cauchemar, James s'était réveillé en sueur et depuis il essayait de se rendormir, mais en vain : il n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il ne se souvenait plus de son songe. Cassandra lui avait toujours dit que les rêves des sorciers n'étaient pas seulement des _rêves_, mais qu'ils pouvaient également être des _prémonitions_. Sous la tutelle de la vieille sorcière, James avait donc appris à se souvenir de ses rêves et à les comprendre. Mais que celui-ci lui échappe ne lui plaisait guère. C'était mauvais signe.

Il écouta les bruits de la chambre et, comme à l'accoutumée, il perçut les paroles inintelligibles de Sirius qui troublait le silence. Mais James nota également que le sommeil d'Orpheo semblait très agité… encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Habituellement, l'adolescent se tournait et se retournait dans son lit, comme s'il se débattait ou tentait d'échapper à l'étreinte de quelqu'un. Mais ce soir, Orpheo parlait lui aussi en dormant et ce n'était pas des mots. Non, c'était des plaintes et des cris.

Fatigué de compter les moutons sauter par-dessus une stupide barrière, James décida de gagner la salle commune et d'attendre le sommeil en lisant un livre. Il traversa la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et prit bien garde à ne pas faire grincer les gonds de la porte quand il l'ouvrit. Lentement, il descendit les escaliers. Il était tellement persuadé d'être seul dans la pièce qu'il manqua de sursauter de surprise quand il vit une ombre bouger devant la cheminée.

Face à un feu ronflant, repliée sur elle-même, Lily semblait perdue dans le grand fauteuil rouge. La première idée qui passa par la tête de James fut de taquiner la jeune fille. Mais, quand Lily, alertée par le léger bruit de frottement des vêtements, tourna vers lui ses yeux verts plein de désarroi, toute la mesquinerie de James s'évanouit aussitôt. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et la lutte s'engagea. C'était là leur jeu habituel : celui qui obligeait l'autre à détourner le regard gagnait. C'est elle qui céda la première. Lassée de ce duel stupide et stérile, elle reporta silencieusement son regard sur les flammes dansantes. James ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu par le manque de combativité de son éternelle rivale.

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes silencieux, côte à côte, s'ignorant totalement, chacun absorbé par sa propre rêverie.

Il fut le premier à rompre le silence. " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? " lui demanda-t-il.

" Je… " Elle parut hésiter, elle se demandait probablement, si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se recroquevilla un peu plus. " J'ai peur… " avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

James eut un mouvement de recul étonné. Lily enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

" Oui, j'ai très peur… " sanglota-t-elle.

Face aux larmes de la jeune fille, James était désemparé, il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. C'était Sirius qui avait toujours le bon geste. C'était Remus qui avait le bon mot. Mais lui, il ne savait pas y faire avec les larmes. Il approcha craintivement la main de l'épaule de Lily, mais n'osa pas aller jusqu'au bout de son mouvement.

" Ne pleure pas Lily. " murmura-t-il. " Faut pas pleurer, s'il te plaît. Sèche tes larmes. "

Elle releva la tête et se dépêcha de s'essuyer les yeux d'un revers de main, avec orgueil.

" Voilà, tu pourras dire à tout le monde que Lily-la-Tigresse du Club des Mortes Vivantes pleurniche comme une gamine parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar. " dit-elle d'une voix cassante.

" Jamais je ne ferais ça ! " s'écria James indigné.

Certes, Lily lui était antipathique. Certes, ils ne s'entendaient pas et leurs deux bandes d'amis se livraient une rivalité à couteaux tirés. Mais James ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de mesquin, il avait même plutôt l'idée qu'il était, si ce n'est noble, au moins droit. James avait des principes. Même avec les Serpentard, même avec Rogue et toute sa clique, il ne s'abaisserait pas à un comportement aussi vile. Pour la première fois, Lily Evans l'avait véritablement blessé.

" Vraiment ? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Il sourit pour la rassurer. " Promis. "

Et elle lui rendit son sourire. Et étrangement, James sentit son cœur bondir un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Il en fut étonné. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il toussa pour se donner une contenance.

" Hum… Alors ? Dis-moi de quoi as-tu peur ? "

Le sourire de Lily disparut aussitôt et son regard s'assombrit.

" Voldemort. "

James frissonna. Le timbre de la voix de Lily était lugubre.

" Je rêve de destruction et de mort… de ma mort… Je rêve que Voldemort me tue. " La voix de Lily trembla. James se mordit la lèvre et sentit son cœur se serrer. Craintivement, il osa poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et James retira immédiatement sa main.

" Pardon… je… " bafouilla-t-il, rouge de confusion.

" Non… Tu n'as rien fait de mal… je… " Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais ses yeux en dirent plus long.

A nouveau, leurs regards s'accrochèrent, mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus aucune hostilité. Les yeux de Lily n'envoyaient plus d'Avada Kedavra, ils avaient perdu la dureté du jade, ils étaient… James déglutit difficilement, il ne savait pas pourquoi sa gorge s'était soudainement autant rétractée. Un léger sourire arrondit la courbe des lèvres de la jeune fille et…

Et il y eut un cri qui perça le silence.

Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour le comprendre. Son cerveau refusait de procéder, d'intégrer cette nouvelle information. Le second cri fut comme un véritable électrochoc. James et Lily se levèrent en même temps.

" Ca vient de ta chambre. " fit Lily, la voix troublée par l'angoisse.

Au troisième cri, James avait tout remis dans le bon sens. " C'est Orpheo ! " s'écria-t-il paniqué.

C'est alors qu'ils virent Peter dévaler les escaliers ventre à terre. Le Maraudeur passa devant eux sans les voir, il ne sembla même pas entendre James l'appeler. Il traversa la salle commune, bouscula la grosse dame qui protesta bruyamment, mais Peter n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

James et Lily échangèrent un regard et, en même temps et sans un mot, se précipitèrent vers les escaliers. Ils gravirent les marches quatre à quatre et quand ils arrivèrent devant la porte des cinquième-année, ce fut pour y découvrir un début d'attroupement. James joua des coudes pour gagner sa chambre. Il y trouva un Sirius et un Remus désemparés, regardant impuissants, un Orpheo qui se tordait de douleur dans son lit.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda James.

" On sait pas. " répondit Sirius d'une voix blanche. " Il s'est mis à crier… et… il se tord de douleur…il… " Sirius n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots, il bafouillait.

Lily qui avait suivi James, s'approcha du lit et écarta les rideaux.

" Peter est parti chercher Pomfresh. " intervint Remus, la voix hachée par la panique.

Lily se pencha vers Orpheo, elle évita de justesse un coup de poing. Orpheo se débattait avec force contre un ennemi invisible… contre la douleur qui semblait lui brûler le corps.

" Venez m'aider à le tenir, il va finir par se faire mal. " ordonna-t-elle. Les trois garçons eurent un moment d'hésitation.

" Maintenant ! " dit-elle plus fermement.

Aucun des trois n'osa aller contre la volonté de Lily. Mécaniquement, ils s'avancèrent et attrapèrent chacun un membre d'Orpheo.

" On dirait que c'est à la tête qu'il a mal. " fit Remus.

Lily qui tenait aussi fermement que possible le bras gauche du Gryffondor, se pencha vers son front et poussa quelques mèches.

" Oh ! " fit-elle surprise.

" Quoi ? " demanda Remus qui luttait pour maintenir la jambe droite.

" Il a une cicatrice ! " Elle la toucha du bout des doigts. " Mais elle est brûlante. " s'exclama-t-elle étonnée.

" Vous avez besoin d'aide ? " demanda une voix. C'était Gontran. Lily se retourna. Il y avait maintenant tous les Gryffondor attroupés devant l'entrée, mais aucun ne semblait décidé à en franchir le seuil.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Irina qui émergea de la foule, suivie de Meredith, mais cette dernière émit un cri d'horreur et fit un pas en arrière.

" Meredith ? " fit Lily étonnée.

" Pomfresh ne sera pas suffisante ! Faut prévenir au-dessus. McGonagall ou Dumbledore. " dit-elle en reculant, le visage déformé par la terreur.

Tout le monde la regarda avec appréhension, ils commençaient à se demander si le mal était contagieux.

" Que se passe-t-il ici ? " intervint Mary Sue avec sa voix haut perchée. " C'est encore vous quatre… "

" Ce n'est pas le moment Destrault ! " coupa Gontran avec animosité.

Mary Sue prit un air outré. " Weasley ! Comment… "

" Que tout le monde recule ! " reprit le préfet sans tenir compte de la réaction de la préfète-en-chef. " Y a rien à voir ! Mary Sue occupe-toi de ramener McGonagall ou, mieux, Dumbledore. " ordonna Gontran.

Mary Sue resta quelques secondes indécise, apparemment peu ravie de se faire commander par un simple préfet, mais Gontran lui jeta un regard noir.

" Ce n'est pas le moment ! Bouge toi ! "

Et comme pour donner plus de poids aux propos du préfet, Orpheo poussa un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Mary Sue disparut en courant.

Puis, Gontran, qui avait maintenant pris les choses en main, se tourna vers les Maraudeurs qui tenaient toujours aussi fermement qu'ils pouvaient Orpheo. Mais la tâche était loin d'être aisée, l'agitation d'Orpheo ne cessait d'augmenter, il se débattait avec une force dont James n'aurait jamais pu le croire capable et hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

" Ca va, vous ? " demanda Gontran avec inquiétude.

" Nous, oui, mais lui ça ne va pas du tout ! " répondit Remus entre ses dents. " Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va pouvoir tenir à ce rythme. "

" Poussez-vous ! " ordonna une voix que tout le monde accueillit avec soulagement. Pomfresh fendit avec autorité l'attroupement d'élèves (Peter en profita pour rejoindre ses amis). Quand elle découvrit ce qu'il en était, elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt. Elle s'approcha du lit et obligea Lily à lui laisser sa place. Au même moment, McGonagall et Dumbledore firent également leur entrée dans la chambre.

" Miss Destrault, seriez-vous assez aimable s'il vous plaît d'aller chercher Mr Knight. " dit d'une voix tranquille Dumbledore après avoir pris connaissance de l'état d'Orpheo.

" Mais… " bafouilla Mary Sue, qui ne comprenait visiblement pas le sens de cet ordre. Pour elle, Knight était déjà là, il était même la raison de tout ce désordre gênant.

" Je veux dire Mr Silver Knight. Il est en cinquième année à Serpentard. " précisa avec indulgence Dumbledore.

Mary Sue rougit de honte. " Oui, Mr le directeur. " fit-elle docilement et elle quitta précipitamment la chambre.

Le directeur s'approcha du lit du souffrant. Madame Pomfresh lui laissa la place à la tête d'Orpheo. Dumbledore scruta pendant quelques secondes le visage de l'adolescent puis posa la main sur le front de ce dernier. Il la retira aussitôt. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Pomfresh, ils restèrent longtemps à se fixer l'un l'autre, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. James aurait juré que les deux adultes étaient en train de converser silencieusement.

" Il est comme ça depuis combien de temps, maintenant ? " demanda Dumbledore, rompant enfin le silence pesant. Silence relatif d'ailleurs, puisque Orpheo continuait de crier.

Les garçons s'interrogèrent du regard. " Cinq ou dix minutes. " répondit Remus incertain. Ils avaient pensé à autre chose que chronométrer la crise d'Orpheo.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. " C'est trop de temps. Je crains des complications. "

Comme pour donner raison aux craintes de Dumbledore, Orpheo, qui avait semblé se calmer quelque peu, eut un sursaut, puis fut agités de spasmes. Pomfresh se précipita et sortit du sac qu'elle avait apporté une flasque.

" Faites-lui boire ça, vite. Il ne faut pas qu'il convulse. "

La potion eut un effet calmant immédiat.

" Il souffre encore ! " dit plaintivement Lily qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

" Oui, Miss Evans. Veuillez reculer maintenant. " demanda gentiment le professeur Dumbledore. Lily fit quelques pas en arrière. Elle rejoignit en retrait les Maraudeurs et, instinctivement, attrapa la main de James. Le garçon sursauta mais ne retira pas sa main. Il risqua un regard vers Lily, elle ne semblait même pas s'être aperçue de ce qu'elle avait fait, toute son attention était dirigée vers Orpheo. James tourna la tête en tout sens et tomba sur Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé. James lui répondit par une grimace puis il retourna ses pensées vers Lily et plus précisément sa main qui était dans la sienne.

" Poussez-vous ! " fit autoritairement Mary Sue. Elle était accompagnée de Silver Knight qui ne semblait pas réveillé. Il était en pyjama, emmitouflé dans sa cape, les yeux à moitié fermés.

Il fut introduit dans la chambre. Quand il vit la situation, il eut un temps d'arrêt.

" Ohoh ! " se contenta-t-il de dire.

" C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? " s'énerva Sirius. " Ton cousin est dans… "

" Hep ! Je traite les membres de ma famille comme je veux ! Et puis il n'y a rien à faire ! Juste à attendre qu'il se calme ! Il finit toujours par se calmer. " Silver Knight se laissa tomber sur le lit le plus proche et secoua la tête. " Quand je pense qu'on m'a tiré de mon lit rien que pour une crise de monsieur-je-suis-le-centre-du-monde ! " grimaça-t-il.

SPALSH !

Lily venait d'administrer une gifle magistrale à Knight.

" Comment. Oses. Tu ? " Elle étouffait de fureur. Ses yeux lançaient des Avada Kedavra. Une main sur la joue, Knight la dévisageait avec colère.

" Tu n'es qu'une horrible personne ! " reprit-elle. " Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Orpheo et toi soyez de la même famille ! "

Une grimace de douleur déforma le visage de Knight alors qu'il portait sa main à son poignet et le serrait convulsivement.

" Tu as vraiment intérêt à la fermer. Parce que je te jure Evans… " menaça Knight entre ses dents.

" Mr Knight ! Je vous prie de vous taire ! " ordonna Dumbledore avec un sérieux inhabituel. " Etes-vous certain qu'il va se calmer ? "

" Oui ! " répondit Knight de mauvais gré.

" Mais est-ce aussi long d'habitude ? " insista Dumbledore.

Knight haussa les épaules. " D'après ce que je sais, c'est à dire pas grand chose, non. Mais les données sont différentes… ici. " maugréa-t-il.

" Différentes en quoi ? " s'emporta Lily qui tenait toujours fermement la main de James.

" Tu ne veux pas savoir ! " répondit laconiquement Knight en se laissant tomber sur le lit. " Tenez, vous voyez, il s'est calmé ! " ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers Orpheo, qui effectivement semblait s'apaiser. " Dire que vous ne m'avez réveillé que parce que le magnifique garçon qui a survécu a un cauchemar. Vous en verrez d'autre ! " Knight poussa un cri de douleur et serra son poignet. " Ca m'a fait mal ! " dit-il en grimaçant un sourire. " Mais d'un autre côté, ça fait quand même du bien. " Une lueur démente s'alluma dans ses yeux et il défia ouvertement du regard Dumbledore qui ne broncha pas. James ne savait pas ce qui était en jeu, mais il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important qui leur était caché.

" Mr Knight ! Vous vous égarez ! " dit tranquillement Dumbledore qui bordait Orpheo.

" Ca pour être égaré, je suis égaré ! Indiquez-moi la sortie je vous prie ! " grinça Knight.

James vit Dumbledore changer d'expression, le vieux sorcier semblait près de la colère.

" Mr Knight ! " prévint le vieux sorcier.

" Oui oui, je me tais, je sais ! D'ailleurs, je sens que ce discours va sacrément me marquer. Pas la peine d'en rajouter. " répondit avec irrespect Knight. James n'en revenait pas qu'un élève ose se comporter de cette manière avec le directeur. Il n'était pas le seul, tous ceux qui avaient entendu la conversation regardaient alternativement le jeune et le vieux sorcier.

" Il a besoin de repos, Albus. " fit Pomfresh en baissant la voix. " Je lui ai donné de quoi dormir, j'espère que ça suffira. "

" Merci Pompom. "

" Il vaut mieux qu'il passe la fin de la nuit seul, mais je ne pense pas que le déplacer soit une bonne chose. " continua Pomfresh qui passait un linge humide sur le front de l'adolescent.

" Je sais qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure de se lever, mais les élèves ont encore besoin de dormir. " intervint McGongall qui était restée muette jusque là.

" Mais où va-t-on dormir ? " risqua Peter.

" Ils peuvent venir notre chambre. " proposa immédiatement Lily.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, mais elle ne semblait pas y faire attention, elle fixait le professeur de Métamorphoses. McGonagall posa un regard suspicieux sur la main de Lily dans celle de James. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que Lily prit conscience du geste qu'elle avait fait et retira vivement sa main.

" Miss Evans, votre proposition est très généreuse. " reprit McGonagall. " Mais nous ne pouvons pas permettre que des garçons et des filles dorment dans la même pièce. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des chambres où loger tout le monde. "

" Minerva, ça ne gênera personne que les garçons partagent la chambre des filles. La nuit a été très éprouvante pour eux. Ils se sont montrés très solidaires dans cette épreuve, autant ne pas laisser perdre cette entente. A moins que quelqu'un ne s'y oppose, bien évidemment ? "

Dumbledore scruta l'assemblée des yeux mais personne ne fit le moindre mouvement.

" Très bien, la question est donc réglée. " conclut Dumbledore.

" Mais Albus… " tenta McGonagall qui ne semblait pas du tout voir la situation sous le même angle.

" Tout se passera bien, Minerva. " coupa gentiment mais néanmoins fermement Dumbledore.

La directrice-adjointe poussa un soupir, mais ne discuta pas les ordres du directeur. Puis, alors que Pomfresh effectuait un dernier examen sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore, McGonagall dispersa ses étudiants, les exhortant à regagner leurs chambres respectives.

Les filles guidèrent les garçons jusqu'à leur chambre, là le professeur Dumbledore réorganisa la disposition des meubles pour laisser aux nouveaux occupants suffisamment de place pour s'étendre, puis fit apparaître des sacs de couchage.

" Tâchez de dormir. Demain matin vous n'avez pas immédiatement cours, si je ne m'abuse ? " demanda le vieux sorcier sur un ton paternel.

" Non, monsieur. " répondit poliment Lynn.

" Tant mieux. Dormez maintenant. " Et il ferma la porte.

Ce fut le réveil de Névée qui tira toute la chambre du sommeil. Les garçons furent, plus ou moins gentiment, priés de quitter les lieux pour permettre aux filles de s'habiller. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans la chambre des sixième-année, où des tenues propres les y attendaient (déposées par Dumbledore).

" C'est incroyable ! On dirait vraiment qu'il pense à tout. " s'enthousiasma Peter en se préparant.

Les sixième-années essayèrent bien de tirer quelques détails de la nuit passée dans la chambre des filles mais aucun des Maraudeurs n'avait la moindre chose à raconter.

" Nous nous sommes tous endormis, immédiatement. " répéta Sirius avec impatience.

" Rien d'étonnant à ça ! " se moqua Gontran. " Tu t'endors partout. "

Tout le monde éclata de rire, excepté Sirius qui boudait faussement.

" Non, mais c'est vrai. Il ne s'est rien passé. Nous nous sommes véritablement tous endormis. " reprit Remus avec sérieux. Les sixième-année poussèrent un soupir de désespoir.

" Il n'y a vraiment rien à tirer de ces cinquième-année ! " bougonna Dave Goujon, le meilleur ami de Gontran.

James s'était habillé en silence, ce qui était assez peu habituel, comme le fit remarquer Peter. James mis en cause le manque de sommeil et personne n'alla chercher plus loin. Ce qui n'était pas faux, puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à s'endormir avant le lever du soleil. Il avait tourné et retourné dans son sac de couchage, nerveux comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait également entendu Lily chercher vainement le sommeil. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'étaient adressés la parole et ils avaient fait semblant de s'ignorer.

Une bonne partie des Gryffondor se rendit en masse compacte et solidaire dans la Grande Salle. Tout au long des couloirs, ils furent accompagnés de chuchotements et de regards des élèves des autres Maisons.

" Dis donc les rumeurs se répandent vite ! " souffla Remus à l'oreille de James, alors qu'il observait du coin de l'œil un petit groupe de Serdaigle chuchoter sur leur passage.

Les Maraudeurs étaient à peine attablés que Will arriva. Il avait le visage soucieux, il s'assit à côté de James sur le banc, poussant un peu Peter. James le dévisagea étonné.

" Il y a des bruits qui courent, comme quoi il y aurait eu un problème cette nuit... avec Knight… Je voulais savoir si ça allait. "

James fronça les sourcils. " Comment t'es au courant ? "

Will haussa les épaules. " Tu sais bien que tout se sait, ici. Seulement, je n'ai pas les mêmes échos. "

" T'en fais pas ! Orpheo a eu une nuit agitée, c'est tout. " minimisa James en mordant dans une tranche de pain.

Will fronça les sourcils. " D'après ce que je sais, c'est plus qu'agitée ! "

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard. Will semblait véritablement inquiet. James poussa un soupir.

" Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a eu. " expliqua finalement Remus. " Mais ce n'est probablement rien. "

" Ce n'est pas rien. " intervint abruptement Meredith.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Elle resta impassible.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? " demanda Lily soudain devenue étrangement blanche. Meredith planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lily, comme si elle tentait de lui dire quelque chose. Lily déglutit difficilement. James ne cessait d'aller du regard d'une fille à l'autre, il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Et il n'était pas le seul, les autres Maraudeurs étaient visiblement aussi perdus. Soudain, Meredith leva les yeux vers le plafond, tout le monde l'imita : le courrier arrivait.

" Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. " répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

Un hibou aux ailes ambre laissa tomber sur les genoux de Sirius une enveloppe.

" C'est ma mère. " dit-il en déchirant l'enveloppe. Il parcourut rapidement du regard ce qui y était écrit et résuma pour James (les deux garçons avaient l'habitude de se résumer leurs lettres depuis toujours). " Elle dit que tout est calme à la maison. Mon père n'est jamais là, toujours en mission. Elle avance dans son projet de jeu, elle a décidé de le baptiser 'Illusion' et elle nous enverra bientôt un prototype pour l'essayer. " Mais James n'écoutait déjà plus, il venait de voir Remus blanchir dangereusement alors qu'il lisait le journal qu'un hibou venait de lui déposer.

" Remus ? Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? " s'inquiéta James.

Remus releva la tête mais resta silencieux. Puis il rebaissa la tête, pour se replonger dans lecture. A côté de lui, Névée intriguée se pencha sur son épaule.

" Nom d'une canine de vampire. " s'écria-t-elle en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Soudain, de toutes parts dans la Grande Salle des cris retentirent. On commença à demander des journaux à tour de bras et des sanglots s'ensuivirent.

" Remus ! " ordonna James.

" _Cette nuit, à 2h39. Les Mangemorts, conduits par le Mage Noir dont personne n'ose plus prononcer le nom, ont attaqué l'annexe du ministère à Edimbourg, dans laquelle on donnait une réception mondaine. L'édifice a été totalement rasé, on ne compte aucun survivant_. " lut-il d'une voix caverneuse. " _Les pertes s'élèvent à 78 victimes et à plusieurs millions de Gallions_. " acheva-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Chase Sternwood prit la parole en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. " Au-aucun survivant ? " ânonna-t-il.

Remus leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête. " Aucun. Ils sont tous morts. " répéta-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Le regard de Chase se fixa. Il fut pris de tremblements encore plus violents. " Aucun survivant ? Alors, mon père et ma mère sont morts ? Ils sont vraiment morts ? "

Une jeune fille de quatrième année passa son bras autour de ses épaules, mais il ne sembla même pas le remarquer. James se sentait mal. Il se leva abruptement. Tout le monde sursauta.

" Je… j'ai pas faim. " dit-il.

" Attends-moi, j'arrive. " fit Sirius en laissant tomber sa serviette. " Vous faites quoi vous autres ? " dit-il en se tournant vers Remus et Peter.

Si les garçons tournèrent la tête vers lui, leurs regards hagards trahirent leur incompréhension totale.

" Nous allons à la bibliothèque. " fit James. " Vous nous rejoindrez plus tard. "

Remus hocha mécaniquement la tête et se replongea dans la lecture du journal, à voix haute comme il lui était demandé.

Ils étaient dans le couloir quand Sirius attrapa James par la manche.

" Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? " demanda Sirius.

" Je veux vérifier quelque chose. " répondit brusquement James. Il n'avait pas envie de discuter.

" Quoi ? " insista Sirius.

James poussa un soupir. Il savait que son idée était stupide, sa raison le lui dictait. Mais pour l'instant la raison était au rebut, seul son instinct gouvernait. James jaugea Sirius du regard : il était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, mais il était calme, bien plus calme que le reste des élèves. Sirius n'était-il pas le fils de Pâris, après tout ?

" La crise d'Orpheo, elle est survenue exactement à la même heure que l'attaque. " expliqua James.

Sirius cligna des yeux. " Quoi ? " ne trouva-t-il qu'à répondre.

" Oui… Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un rapport. "

" Mais quel rapport voudrais-tu qu'il y ait ? " Sirius commençait à s'énerver.

" Mon instinct me le dit, Sirius. " répondit fermement James.

" Alors si ton instinct te le dit… " ironisa Sirius.

" Tu n'es ni obligé de me croire, ni de m'aider. Mais moi, je vais voir à la bibliothèque si je ne peux pas trouver quelque chose sur le sujet. "

" Mais à quoi tu vas regarder, James ? " s'énerva Sirius.

James comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à convaincre son ami et préféra abandonner la bataille. Il tourna les talons. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon et il rattrapa James par le bras.

" James ? " La colère avait disparu de la voix de Sirius, il y avait maintenant de l'inquiétude.

" Sirius. 78 morts ! 78 morts ! " James ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre. " Tu te rends compte ? Et sans parler de tous ceux qui sont déjà morts ! Jusqu'à combien ça va aller ? Si on peut empêcher le massacre de continuer, je suis prêt à tout. A suivre n'importe quelle piste, même la plus infime et absurde. Et si Orpheo détient un secret, je le percerai. A ton avis Sirius, ce sera qui la prochaine fois ? Ton père ? Ma mère ? Mon oncle ? "

James et Sirius ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre agressivité entre eux. Mais il n'y avait encore jamais eu 78 morts en une soirée. Sirius regarda longuement James dans les yeux.

" James… "

" Il y avait des amis de mes parents, il y avait des amis de Thomas… " dit plaintivement James. L'adolescent se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour se forcer à ravaler les larmes qu'il sentait venir.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Sirius hocha la tête. " Très bien, nous allons chercher. " décida-t-il, un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

" SIIIIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS. "

" Oh non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. " se plaignit Sirius en se frappant le front contre le mur. Mais il ne put rien faire quand la jeune fille se jeta comme à l'accoutumée à son cou.

" Ecoute Anna Lola, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! " tenta Sirius en portant ses mains à son cou pour tenter de desserrer l'étreinte de la jeune fille. Boudeuse, Anna Lola se laissa glisser et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

" Il paraît que tu as dormi dans la chambre d'Amberson cette nuit. "

" Ecoute Anna Lola… " commença maladroitement Sirius.

" Je suis sûre que cette menthe religieuse en a profité pour se blottir contre toi… Si jamais… "

Mais Sirius coupa la jeune fille. " Anna Lola, il ne s'est rien passé… et il faut que j'y aille, j'ai à faire. " et il fit un pas en avant pour signifier son impatience. Mais il croisa à nouveau le regard d'Anna Lola et Sirius stoppa net : il était noyé de larmes.

" Anna Lola ? " fit Sirius qui soudainement fut pris d'inquiétude. Mais Anna Lola tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant.

" Je croyais que c'était mal de faire pleurer une fille, Sirius ? " se moqua James.

Sirius se gratta la tête embêté.

" Tu crois que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? "

" Nooon ! Juste une parmi tant d'autres. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, Casanova ! Je te rappelle que nous avons une recherche à faire à la bibliothèque. " James attrapa Sirius par la manche et entraîna dans son sillage son ami toujours perplexe.

(" Eh, c'est qui Casanova au fait James ? ")

Juste avant d'arriver à la bibliothèque, à l'embranchement de deux couloirs, James et Sirius rencontrèrent le professeur Torr. Le jeune professeur était souffrant à n'en pas douter. Il était appuyé contre le mur, la respiration haletante et le visage blême.

" Professeur ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? " s'inquiéta James.

Le professeur eut un sursaut de surprise en entendant la voix de son élève.

" Oh ! Mr Potter. Non, en effet, je ne suis pas très bien, mais je ne crois pas être le seul. " répondit-il avec un triste sourire.

James comprit qu'il faisait allusion aux élèves qui venaient de découvrir que des êtres qui leur étaient chers étaient morts. Peut-être que le professeur Torr avait également perdu quelqu'un cette nuit ?

" Vous devriez voir madame Pomfresh. " proposa James.

Torr secoua la tête. " Elle a déjà bien assez de soucis comme ça, pour ne pas aller l'embêter davantage. Et puis ça passera. " Il se redressa et remit en ordre ses vêtements. " Ca passe toujours. " ajouta-t-il en murmurant, probablement plus pour lui-même que pour James et Sirius. Et il s'en alla.

" Ce prof est définitivement pas commun ! " affirma Sirius.

" Si un jour tu trouves un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal normal à Poudlard, c'est qu'il y a véritablement un problème ! " trancha James.

Sirius acquiesça de la tête.

Quand ils poussèrent les portes de la bibliothèque, ce fut pour découvrir que la pièce était pratiquement vide.

" Il faudrait être un sacré acharné des cours pour se rendre à la bibliothèque à peine sorti du lit. " fit remarquer Sirius.

La bibliothécaire jeta un regard soupçonneux aux deux Maraudeurs et d'un geste de la main, elle les prévint qu'elle les tenait à l'œil. James soupira : c'était parfois assez désavantageux d'être un Maraudeur. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers une table vide et un peu en retrait où ils seraient certains de ne pas être dérangés si la bibliothèque venait à se remplir.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? " demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la chaise.

James fronça les sourcils. Il avait réfléchi à la question. C'était bien beau de présupposer qu'il y avait un rapport entre la crise d'Orpheo et l'attaque de la nuit dernière, mais après ? A force de se triturer les méninges, James n'avait entrevu que deux possibilités.

" Toi, tu cherches du côté des rêves prophétiques et moi, du côté des cicatrices. " déclara James.

" Des cicatrices ? " s'étonna Sirius en ouvrant tout grand les yeux.

" Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? Il en a une sur le front. Lily a dit qu'elle était brûlante. "

" C'est vrai ! Et en plus, il portait ses mains à son front. "

" Oui, peut-être que ce n'est pas la tête mais sa cicatrice qui est douloureuse. "

" Un peu, comme les anciennes blessures font souffrir quand le temps change brusquement ? "

" Oui si tu veux. " soupira James, toujours abasourdi de voir de quelle désinvolture était capable son ami.

Puisque chacun connaissait maintenant le rôle qu'il avait à remplir, ils se séparèrent dans les galeries de la bibliothèque.

Deux livres sous le bras, James déambulait dans les rayonnages, lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Il reconnut immédiatement celles de Sirius et de Rogue. James retint un juron et se dépêcha de rejoindre Sirius. Si le ton continuait de monter… Pourquoi _si_ ? _Quand_ le ton monterait, car le ton monterait inévitablement avec ces deux là, la bibliothécaire rappliquerait immédiatement et les mettrait à coup sûr à la porte de sa bibliothèque pour un bon mois. Et il ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps.

Quand il rejoignit les deux rivaux, ce fut pour les trouver occupés à se toiser avec défi. James poussa un soupir de soulagement intérieur : il n'arrivait pas trop tard. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers lui. Rogue prit un air méprisant (il était très doué pour ça).

" Tiens ! Y a même Potter dans le coin ! Décidément une révolution se prépare ! " grinça-t-il.

James lança un regard mauvais à Rogue et se tourna vers Sirius. " Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Tu as besoin de quelqu'un, Black ? " ricana Rogue.

Sirius serra les poings de colère. " Peuh ! Tu parles ! Je t'étale d'un coup de poing quand je veux. "

Rogue serra les mâchoires de rage. Il était vrai que, physiquement, Sirius n'avait rien à craindre d'une bataille aux poings. Le Gryffondor était peut-être un peu plus petit mais, néanmoins, bien plus costaud que le Serpentard. Rogue n'aurait pas eu l'ombre d'une chance. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la force d'un batteur de Quidditch et Rogue devait le savoir pertinemment. Quant à une joute verbale, il n'était pas dit non plus que Rogue serait vainqueur. Et la magie valait mieux éviter dans la bibliothèque.

Rogue poussa un grognement et tourna les talons sans ajouter un mot. Il acceptait la défaite pour cette fois, mais James savait qu'il valait mieux toujours se tenir sur ses gardes avec les Serpentard : ils revenaient toujours se venger. Ils étaient très patients, ils pouvaient attendre longtemps avant de répliquer. Mais quand ils passaient à l'attaque, ils tapaient toujours là où c'était le plus douloureux.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda James une fois que Rogue se fut éloigné.

Sirius haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était rien d'important. " Il voulait le même livre que moi et il a commencé à m'insulter. "

" Bon, je repars en quête de bouquins. " et James se dirigea vers le rayonnage qui l'intéressait.

Le nez en l'air, James avançait comme un crabe, cherchant un livre capable de répondre à ses questions. Lorsqu'il arriva au bout de la rangée, il poussa un soupir. Pour le moment, il n'avait trouvé que trois livres susceptibles de convenir, c'était peu. Il fit donc un quart de tours pour retourner à la table, mais c'était compter sans un obstacle de taille. De toute la force de sa détermination, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il en tomba à la renverse, lâchant ses livres, perdant son chapeau et sa baguette magique.

" Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? " gronda Lily Evans – car il s'agissait d'elle (James l'avait reconnue à la voix).

" Je peux te retourner la remarque ! " grogna James en se frottant le front, les yeux clos par la douleur.

Lily releva la tête furieuse, elle se tenait l'oreille.

" Potter ! Evidemment ! " gronda Lily.

James fronça les sourcils, la phrase avait été cinglante, son nom avait presque été craché comme une insulte. " Ca veut dire quoi cette remarque, Evans ? " demanda-t-il en appuyant bien sur le nom de la jeune fille.

" A ton avis ? "

James ne chercha même pas à en savoir davantage, il ramassa ses livres, son chapeau et chercha des yeux sa baguette magique. Lily s'était également relevée, elle avait l'oreille gauche très rouge, et tout comme James elle promenait son regard par terre.

" Tu cherches quoi ? " demanda James d'un ton neutre.

" Ma baguette ! " répondit-elle avec suffisamment de sécheresse pour montrer qu'elle refusait d'entamer une discussion d'aucune sorte avec lui.

" Le premier qui trouve la sienne a gagné. " proposa James sans amusement.

Et les voilà tous les deux à quatre pattes cherchant à retrouver le plus vite possible, du moins avant l'autre, son bien. Ce fut en même temps, qu'ils repérèrent leurs baguettes sous un placard, non loin du lieu du choc. Ils tendirent la main simultanément, se poussant l'un l'autre de l'épaule. James gagna la compétition en saisissant le premier sa baguette, mais parce qu'en fin de compte, il voulait se montrer poli, il attrapa également celle de Lily. Il se releva et tendit la main, invitant la jeune fille à prendre la sienne. Lily la reconnut immédiatement (c'était la plus claire), mais quand elle voulut la tirer pour l'extraire du poing de James, le garçon resserra plus étroitement la main. Lily fronça les sourcils.

" Tu n'as pas dit le mot magique ! " expliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois.

" Merci de me rendre ma baguette ! " grimaça-t-elle.

" Mais je t'en prie. " répondit James avec courtoisie. Elle lui jeta un regard incendiaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir déçu par l'attitude de la jeune fille, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se montrait de nouveau si désagréable. Après hier soir, il avait cru que les choses iraient mieux, mais apparemment pour elle, ça ne faisait aucune différence. Il soupira et desserra son poing.

Mais quand Lily voulut retirer sa baguette, il fut à nouveau obligé de rétracter son poing.

" Je t'ai dit merci ! " s'impatienta-t-elle.

" Oui, mais là t'es en train de tirer sur ma baguette ! " dit James avec perplexité.

" Mais c'est impossible ! " s'emporta Lily. " Tu vois bien que je tire sur la mienne ! "

" C'est justement ça que je ne comprends pas ! " bredouilla le garçon.

Avec une once d'appréhension, il ouvrit le poing et ne put alors que constater que les deux baguettes étaient collées l'une à l'autre, dans toute leur longueur.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? " s'écria Lily.

" Mais rien ! " répliqua James.

" Alors pourquoi ma baguette magique est collée à la tienne ? "

" Si je le savais ! " s'énerva James qui tirait dessus de toutes ses forces pour tenter de les décoller, mais c'était peine perdue.

" Je suis sûre que c'est l'un de tes tours ! " gronda Lily en lui arrachant les deux baguettes des mains.

" Et je ferais ça avec _ma_ baguette ? T'es pas un peu frappée ? " s'énerva James. Pour un sorcier, sa baguette était le plus précieux des objets.

Elle essaya également de désolidariser les deux baguettes. Mais en vain !

" Avec toi, on peut s'attendre à tout ! Dire que je commençais à penser que tu avais changé, que tu avais mûris. "

James lança un regard noir à la jeune fille.

" C'est drôle je me disais justement que peut-être tu étais réellement humaine. "

James était en train de se demander si c'était vraiment grave s'il lui mettait son poing dans la figure, quand Remus arriva.

" Ah tu es là James ? " Le Maraudeur jeta d'abord un regard étonné sur Lily. " Ben, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux… _ensemble_ ? "

" Ce n'est pas le moment Remus. On a un problème là ! " fit James agacé.

Remus intrigué s'approcha. " Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Il se passe que ton crétin de copain a collé ma baguette à la sienne. " dit d'une voix cinglante Lily, toujours occupée à tirer sur les deux baguettes.

" Je n'ai rien fait du tout ! " se rebiffa James. " Et si ça se trouve c'est toi la responsable ! "

Remus ignora les deux querelleurs et s'empara des baguettes. Il constata qu'effectivement, elles étaient comme soudées l'une à l'autre et à tel point qu'on avait maintenant l'impression qu'elle se fondait l'une dans l'autre.

Et puis ce fut au tour d'Irina Norgoth d'arriver. Elle commença par rappeler à Lily qu'elles avaient cours de Métamorphoses, lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les deux baguettes soudées. Il se produisit alors la chose la plus étonnante qu'il ne fût jamais donnée à James de voir. Irina Norgoth éclata de rire. Un rire franc et amusé. Un vrai rire et même un véritable fou rire, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. James craignit un instant qu'elle soit devenue folle. En cinq ans, jamais il n'avait vu la jeune fille véritablement sourire (excepté peut-être quand elle s'amusait à rendre fou Pointcassé), alors la voir rire de bon cœur ! Mais il remarqua qu'à côté de lui, Remus avait également du mal à contenir son hilarité.

En tout cas, ce rassemblement attira l'attention de la bibliothécaire qui surgit comme un diable de sa boîte.

" Vous êtes dans une bibliothèque ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire autant de bruit ! "

Et la vieille sorcière s'empara avec mauvaise humeur du sujet du litige. Après l'avoir examiné, elle fit comme tout le monde, elle prit une baguette dans chaque main et tira, mais rien ne se produisit (évidemment).

" C'est de la sorcellerie ! " s'exclama-t-elle après avoir essayé plusieurs fois.

" Ca vous étonne ? " intervint Remus. La bibliothécaire lui jeta un regard noir.

" Comment avez vous fait ? "

" Mais j'ai rien fait ! " s'exclamèrent en même temps James et Lily.

" Ne me mentez pas ! " s'énerva la vieille sorcière.

" Mais je vous jure ! " dirent-ils à nouveau en chœur.

" Si vous persistez dans votre mensonge, je vais devoir en référer au directeur de votre maison. "

" Mais puisque… " tentèrent-ils à nouveau.

" Oh ! Ca suffit maintenant ! Dans quelle Maison êtes vous ? "

" Gryffondor ! " murmura James

" Tous les deux ? "

Lily acquiesça de la tête.

" Bon ! Je vais envoyer un fantôme au professeur McGonagall tout de suite. "

A l'intérieur du collège, pour faciliter la transmission des informations d'un enseignant à un autre, on utilisait des fantômes. Celui de la bibliothèque était une vieille petite sorcière à lunette et au visage morne.

Autour de Lily et James, s'était amassée petit à petit, au fur et à mesure des entrées, toute une foule de curieux. La veille sorcière avait bien essayé de les disperser, mais elle se reformait sans cesse. Sirius et Peter, alertés par Remus avaient immédiatement rappliqué et s'étaient fait rapporter l'histoire. Norgoth ne riait plus mais elle avait gardé au coin de la bouche un petit sourire qui agaçait profondément James. Le professeur McGonagall ne mit pas longtemps à arriver. Elle jeta un regard à ses deux élèves et demanda à la bibliothécaire de tout lui raconter, ce que fit cette dernière. Puis à son tour, le professeur McGonagall saisit les deux baguettes mais, contrairement aux autres, elle ne tira pas dessus. Elle prit sa baguette et tapa dessus en disant _finite incantatem_. Mais rien ne se produisit. Les deux baguettes étaient toujours fixées l'une à l'autre. Le professeur McGonagall fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Lily et James.

" Etes-vous certains de n'avoir rien dit ? Aucune formule ? "

Les deux assurèrent que non, très contents que le professeur les croit.

" C'est étrange. " murmura-t-elle. " Elles sont tombées par terre et quand vous les avez ramassées elles étaient comme ça ? "

James hocha la tête de bas en haut mais Lily prit la parole.

" Je ne sais pas si elles étaient comme ça ! C'est Potter qui les a ramassées. Il les a serrées dans son poing et c'est ensuite que je me suis aperçue qu'elles étaient collées. "

McGonagall regarda sévèrement James.

" Potter ? Est-ce encore l'un de vos tours ? " demanda suspicieusement le professeur McGonagall.

" Mais non ! " s'écria James. " Elles étaient côte à côte, je les ai ramassées en même temps, c'est tout. "

James se dit alors que ce n'était décidément pas toujours pratique d'être un Maraudeur.

" Je ne suis absolument pas spécialiste en ce qui concerne les baguettes magiques. " dit avec perplexité le professeur McGonagall. " Je vais les apporter au directeur Dumbledore. "

" Au directeur … ? " s'écria Lily. " Mais comment allons nous faire pour suivre les cours ? "

James n'en revenait pas, leurs baguettes étaient collées, on ne savait ni comment c'était arrivé, ni comment y remédier et Lily pensait aux cours !

Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume. Elle y inscrivit quelques mots à l'encre violette et le tendit à Lily.

" Vous allez vous rendre au bureau des fournitures, vous montrerez ce papier et on vous donnera deux baguettes d'appoint. " Puis, elle prit les deux baguettes et s'en alla.

Lily lut le papier à haute voix.

" _Les baguettes magiques de Lily Evans et de James Potter ont subi des dommages conséquents. _

_Je vous prie de bien vouloir leur attribuer deux baguettes d'appoint pour le temps que prendra la révision. _

_Minerva McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose_. "

James et Lily se regardèrent un instant en silence.

" Vous savez où se trouve la salle de fournitures ? " demanda la bibliothécaire.

La cloche venait de sonner et les élèves gagnèrent leurs classes respectives. Sirius et Remus regrettèrent de ne pas pouvoir accompagner James et Norgoth fit un geste de la main à Lily (elle avait toujours son petit sourire horripilant en coin).

" Tu peux me dire ce qui la fait sourire comme ça ta copine ? " demanda James avec humeur alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs du collège de Poudlard.

" La situation probablement ! De tous les élèves, il fallait que ça soit à la tienne que ma baguette se colle ! "

" Ehoh ! Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois la plus à plaindre ! Tu crois que ça me plait à moi ? J'aurais préféré qu'elle s'accroche à celle de Callista Scream. "

Lily jeta un regard assassin à James.

Callista Scream était en même temps la fille la plus appréciée et la plus détestée de tout Poudlard. Elle était en cinquième année à Serdaigle, avec Will, et passait pour être la fille la plus jolie de l'école. Il n'y avait pas une fille qui ne la jalousait et pas un garçon qui ne soupirait en la voyant passer.

Lily s'arrêta devant une porte verte. " C'est ici ! "

James frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois et attendit la réponse.

" Entrez ! " cria une petite voix aigrelette.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une immense pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèques qui montaient jusqu'au plafond. Eparpillés dans la salle, des bureaux et des chaises recouverts de monceaux de papiers gênaient la circulation. Une petite sorcière couverte de poussière apparut, un sourire jovial sur les lèvres. Elle avait le chapeau de travers et portait un foulard sur le nez pour se protéger de la poussière.

" Bonjour les enfants ! " dit-elle entre deux éternuements. " Que puis-je pour vous ? "

Lily tendit le papier donné par McGonagall. Après l'avoir rapidement lu, la sorcière regarda alternativement les deux adolescents.

" Dites-moi, mes chéris, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec vos baguettes ? Vous êtes quoi ? En cinquième année ? (Les deux hochèrent la tête) Qu'est-ce que des cinquième-année peuvent faire pour détraquer deux baguettes ? "

" Elles se sont collées ! " répondit James.

" Collées l'une contre l'autre comme deux gâteaux au chocolat qui auraient fondu ? "

James hocha la tête. La sorcière fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

" Dites-moi un peu ce que vous avez comme élément magique dans vos baguettes tous les deux. "

James et Lily se regardèrent.

" Nous n'en savons rien. " avoua Lily. " Quand M. Ollivander nous les a vendues il ne nous l'a pas dit. "

James acquiesça de la tête.

James et Lily avaient acheté leurs baguettes en même temps. Mais Ollivander avait refusé de leur révéler ce qu'il y avait dans leurs baguettes et avait ajouté que ce serait à eux de découvrir les secrets que dissimulaient les deux items magiques.

" Vraiment ? " dit la sorcière en disparaissant dans une petite pièce contiguë. " Ca ne ressemble pas à ce vieux forban d'Ollivander. "

Elle revint les bras chargés d'un lourd coffre qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de baguette magique. A l'intérieur, il y avait plusieurs longues et minces boîtes sur les couvercles desquelles étaient inscrites des informations. James y vit également deux mètres mesureurs, une carte du ciel avec les constellations, un petit livret et un calepin.

" Bon voyons ça ! Même si ce sont des baguettes d'appoint, il faut quand même qu'elles vous conviennent un minimum. "

Elle tapa du bout de sa baguette les deux rubans mesureurs et comme des serpents, ils se déroulèrent et sortirent du coffre.

" Il me faut quelques mesures, ça ira vite ! "

Les deux rubans mobiles parcoururent le corps de James et Lily, mesurant tout ce qui était mesurable sous l'œil attentif de la sorcière. Lorsque les rubans retournèrent dans le coffre et s'enroulèrent sagement, la sorcière dont l'expression était devenue pensive, se tourna vers un rayon de l'étagère derrière elle. James se demanda comment elle pouvait retrouver quelque chose dans ce capharnaüm mais il ne fallut pas longtemps à la sorcière pour extirper un énorme livre.

" Dites-moi les enfants, est-ce qu'Ollivander n'a pas eu quelques difficultés pour vous trouver des baguettes ? "

" Oh que si ! " dit James alors qu'il promenait son regard sur les divers objets qui occupaient la pièce.

" Ca ne m'étonne pas ! Je suppose qu'il a dû vous donner quelque chose de spécial ! " Elle referma l'épais volume et se caressa pensivement le menton. " Mais pour les baguettes d'appoint, il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi exigeant. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qui vous conviendrait à tous deux. " Elle plongea tête et bras dans le coffre et en sortit triomphalement deux baguettes.

" Quelle est la différence avec les vraies baguettes ? " demanda Lily en saisissant la baguette que la sorcière lui tendait.

" Mais ce sont de vrais baguettes magiques ! " dit la sorcière en donnant la deuxième à James. " Elles ont juste reçu un traitement spécial, les rendant beaucoup plus maniables. Et bien évidemment, leurs éléments magiques proviennent de créatures plus calmes et dociles. Vous ne verrez jamais de baguette d'appoint faite à partir d'un ventricule de cœur de dragon, par exemple. En général, on se sert de crins de très vieilles licornes. "

James secoua sa baguette et des paillettes blanches en jaillirent, il eut aussitôt la nostalgie de la sienne et à l'expression de Lily, il vit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. La sorcière les regardait en souriant et James se remémora aussitôt le sourire d'Irina.

" Dites-moi, madame… Est-ce qu'il peut y avoir une raison particulière pour que nos deux baguettes se collent ? "

Le sourire de la sorcière s'accrut.

" Il peut y avoir des tas de raisons ! Dépêchez-vous d'aller en cours ! "

Lily et James n'arrivèrent qu'à la fin du cours du professeur McGonagall qui ne leur fit, bien entendu, aucune remarque, mais James jura en s'asseyant à côté de Remus, que le professeur arborait un étrange sourire, elle aussi.

" Tu as retrouvé ta baguette ? " chuchota Remus.

" Non ! C'est une baguette d'appoint. "

Après quelques secondes de silence, James posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin.

" Est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire quelque chose ? "

" Quoi ? " demanda Remus.

" Que les baguettes se soient collées ? "

Remus fit une grimace étrange, comme s'il cherchait à dissimuler un sourire involontaire

" Tu sais, on dit que les baguettes choisissent leurs maîtres et non le contraire ! "

" Je le sais ça et alors ? "

" Et alors… "

Mais Remus se tut, le professeur McGonagall était en train de les dévisager avec insistance.

James et Remus n'eurent plus ensuite l'occasion de s'adresser le moindre mot. Dès qu'ils faisaient mine de se rapprocher, McGonagall leur décrochait un regard impérieux. A la fin du cours, elle appela James et Lily à son bureau.

" Le directeur Dumbledore n'a pas non plus réussi à séparer vos baguettes. " dit-elle sans préambule.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel elle regarda attentivement le visage des deux adolescents.

" Il a fait appeler Mr Ollivander. Il sera là ce soir pour régler le problème. Vos baguettes d'appoint vous conviennent-elles ? "

Lily et James répondirent qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et le professeur McGonagall les exhorta à se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Mais avant de quitter la salle. Lily s'arrêta et se retourna vers le professeur.

" Professeur ? "

" Oui, Miss Evans. "

" Je voudrais savoir comment va Orpheo. "

" Il est à l'infirmerie et se repose. Il n'y a plus aucune raison de s'inquiéter. " répondit McGonagall avec conviction.

Lily afficha un sourire rassuré et les deux élèves quittèrent la salle de cours. Dans le couloir, James retrouva ses trois amis qui riaient aux éclats. James avait la désagréable sensation qu'il était le sujet de cette conversation si drôle.

" Bon alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? " demanda James à Remus. Aussitôt les trois garçons tentèrent de se contrôler et d'afficher des mines plus sérieuses. Remus semblait en proie à deux états contradictoires : le sérieux et l'hilarité, cela donnait un résultat cocasse qui aurait certainement fait rire James en d'autres occasions.

Sirius saisit James par les épaules et lui dit à l'oreille : " Toi et Lily crac crac gouzi gouzi ! " et il éclata de rire.

James s'échappa de la prise de Sirius et se retourna rouge de colère. " Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? " s'écria-t-il.

" Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état ! " dit Sirius avec amusement. " T'as qu'à demander à Remus ! C'est lui le pro. "

James se tourna vers Remus qui ravala un sourire devant l'expression sérieuse de son ami.

" Explique-toi ! " dit James avec une colère à peine contenue.

" Comme je te l'ai dit, les baguettes choisissent leurs maîtres… " commença Remus.

" Et je te le redis : et alors ? "

" Et alors, à partir de là, on en est arrivé à croire que les réactions de la baguette permettent d'expliquer beaucoup de choses sur leurs possesseurs. C'est une pratique aussi aléatoire que l'astrologie ou la numérologie. Certains y croient et d'autres non, c'est tout. "

" Et le rapport avec moi ? " demanda James qui refusait de voir où voulait en venir son ami. Peter et Sirius retinrent avec difficulté un éclat de rire.

" L'attitude de ta baguette et celle de Lily laisse penser que peut-être, pas maintenant, mais dans un jour prochain vous serez mariés, unis pour le pire et le meilleur. "

James, sous le choc, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis une fois qu'il eut assimilé cette annonce, au lieu de repartir d'un éclat de colère, éclata de rire.

" Moi ? Epouser Lily Evans ? C'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! "

" Alors vraiment elle ne te plaît pas ? " demanda Peter. " Elle est pourtant jolie. "

" Bien sûr que non. " s'empressa de dire James. " Ne dis pas de bêtise Peter ! Tu sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous supporter. Et ça depuis cinq ans. "

" Oui oui, nous savons James. " sourit Remus.

Quand Lily et James entrèrent tous deux, en même temps (par un sale coup du hasard), dans la Grande Salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux et un profond silence s'abattit sous le plafond enchanté. James poussa un grognement et se dépêcha de s'asseoir à table le plus loin possible de Lily Evans. Peter, Remus et Sirius le rejoignirent en cherchant à maîtriser le fou rire qui s'emparait à nouveau d'eux.

" C'est votre œuvre ? " demanda James avec rancœur en désignant du menton la salle.

" Nullement ! " dit Remus en se mordant les lèvres.

" N'oublie pas que vous vous êtes déclarés votre amour dans la bibliothèque, devant tout le monde ! " dit Sirius avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

" C'est pas vrai que tous ces crétins croient à ces histoires de baguettes !? " grogna James.

" Bien sûr que si ! " répliqua Peter.

James allait répondre mais il vit Will approcher et au sourire qu'affichait son cousin, il se douta que lui aussi était au courant de sa mésaventure (qui ne l'était pas ?).

" Alors James, il paraît que tu as une nouvelle petite amie ? " se moqua Will.

" Très drôle Will ! "

" Tu ne me l'as présentes pas ? "

" Certainement pas ! "

James lança un regard de défi à son cousin qui préféra rejoindre les Serdaigle en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

C'est ainsi que durant toute la journée, un nombre incalculable d'élèves se retournèrent en riant sur le passage des Maraudeurs, d'autres se risquèrent même à venir féliciter James tandis que Sirius, Remus et Peter le retenaient de se jeter à la gorge de ces inconscients. Même s'il se garda bien de s'approcher d'elle, James se douta que Lily devait vivre le même calvaire et il n'allait sûrement pas la plaindre.

" C'est normal que ça fasse rire tout le monde, James. Ta rivalité avec Evans est de notoriété publique. " se moqua Sirius.

" En tout cas, James on peut dire que ton histoire avec Lily… " commença Remus.

" Il n'y a aucune histoire ! " coupa James.

" Oui, si tu veux… bref, ce… 'truc'… comme tu veux l'appeler, a eu le mérite de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. " déclara Remus.

" Ravi que ma déveine ait servi à quelque chose. " grommela James en s'étendant sur la pelouse du parc. James garda quelques secondes un silence obstiné. " Beaucoup d'élèves sont choqués ? " demanda-t-il finalement.

" L'infirmerie est bondée. " dit Peter pour toute réponse.

" Tu m'étonnes ! Ca a été un sale coup pour tout le monde ! " intervint Remus en mangeant sa poire. " Et en plus il paraît que les Mangemorts n'ont pas perdu grand monde. "

" Ils refusent toujours de donner les noms des Mangemorts qu'ils attrapent. " grommela Sirius en lançant le trognon de sa pomme aussi loin qu'il pût.

" Rien d'étonnant ! Voldemort recrute dans les familles les plus renommées. " expliqua amèrement James. " Ils ne vont pas avouer facilement, que tout le haut du panier est pourri jusqu'à l'os. "

" Pas tout le haut du panier, James. A ce que je sache ta mère n'a pas encore viré de bord. " répliqua sèchement Remus.

" Mouais. " maugréa James.

" Je ne sais pas si tu mesures l'importance du rôle de ta mère ? " reprit Remus sur un ton des plus sérieux.

" Si si, je sais Remus. C'est juste que je trouve ça facile de se reposer sur quelqu'un pour faire tout le boulot. "

Remus ne répondit rien. Météra Potter était, dans tous les esprits, l'incarnation du rempart contre le Mal. Mais était-ce le rôle d'une seule et unique personne ? On n'avait jamais vu un barrage fait d'une seule pierre !

" Et Chase comment il va ? " demanda Peter, rompant le silence devenu pesant.

" Il va comme tout garçon de quatorze ans qui découvre qu'il est soudainement orphelin. " répondit Remus. " Il ne va pas bien… Pas bien du tout. Il s'est enfermé dans la chambre des quatrième-année et ne l'a pas quitté depuis ce matin. "

James regardait silencieusement les nuages passer sur le fond bleu du ciel.

Sirius sortit de son sac les livres qu'il avait récupérés à la bibliothèque et en distribua un ou deux à chacun.

" Faut trouver ce qu'a eu Orpheo. " dit-il d'une voix décidée.

" Tu sais quoi ? " fit James qui se redressa en s'appuyant sur son coude. " C'est étrange que le même jour, Evans et Rogue se soient intéressés au même sujet que nous. "

" Tu penses qu'ils sont sur la même piste ? " demanda Peter.

" Probablement. Lily a semblé très choquée par l'état d'Orpheo et elle n'est pas bête, elle a bien dû faire le même rapprochement que nous avec l'attaque de cette nuit. Quant à Rogue, il partage sa chambre avec Silver Knight, qui a dû leur raconter ce qui s'est passé avec Orpheo. "

" Quelle saleté ce type ! " gronda Sirius qui semblait n'avoir toujours pas digéré l'attitude du Serpentard de la nuit dernière.

" Et Rogue, même s'il me coûte de le dire, n'est pas non plus un total abruti. " acheva James. Sirius grogna à cette remarque, mais ne dit rien.

" Tu penses donc qu'ils ont fait tous les deux le rapprochement ? " fit Peter.

" Tout juste Auguste ! "

" Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai trouvé les propos de Knight très bizarre cette nuit. " intervint Remus. " Comme s'il savait quelque chose et qu'il ne pouvait pas le dire. "

" Moi, c'est Adhonores que j'ai repérée. " intervint Peter.

" Quoi ? " s'exclama Remus.

" Elle a semblé effrayée. "

" Elle n'était pas la seule. " répliqua Remus.

" Non, Peter a raison. " intervint Sirius pensif. " C'est elle qui a tout de suite dit d'appeler Dumbledore et qui a dit que c'était plus grave et qu'on ne tarderait pas à le savoir. "

" D'accord, il y a définitivement quelque chose de louche avec Orpheo. "

Mais l'apparition d'un fantôme coupa les quatre dans leur discussion.

" James Potter ? " demanda le spectre d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

James releva la tête et fit signe que c'était lui.

" Veuillez me suivre ! "

Les trois autres Maraudeurs lui firent un signe de la main et James suivit son guide éthéré.

" Où va-t-on ? "

" Chez le directeur Dumbledore. "

" Ils ont réussi à séparer les deux baguettes ? "

" Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, je dois juste vous conduire. "

" Il doit bien être le seul. " marmonna James.

Ils traversèrent bien des couloirs avant d'arriver enfin devant un mur que le fantôme traversa.

" Eh ! " cria James. " Je fais comment moi ? "

La tête du fantôme surgit du mur.

" Vous ne pouvez pas passer ? " demanda-t-il sur un ton embêté.

" Ca va être difficile ! Mais je veux bien essayer ! " répondit d'une voix acerbe James.

" Même si vous essayiez, vous ne pourriez pas ! Vous êtes vivant. " répondit le fantôme qui avait prit la remarque au premier degré.

" Sans blague ! " grogna James.

" Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall. Ne bougez pas de là James Potter. "

Et le fantôme disparut. James se dit que si quelqu'un venait à passer par là, il paraîtrait bien stupide, tout seul face à sa gargouille. Il entendit bientôt des pas raisonner et une porte, jusque là invisible, s'ouvrit devant lui.

" Venez Potter ! " fit McGonagall.

La première chose que vit James en entrant dans le bureau fut Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. L'oiseau flamboyant l'accueillit en battant joyeusement des ailes. A force d'être convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le volatile avait dû finir par s'habituer à lui.

James remarqua alors Lily qui se tenait bien droite, les mains dans le dos, devant le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore parlait avec quelqu'un assis dans un fauteuil sur la gauche de Lily.

" Voici monsieur Potter ! " s'exclama joyeusement le directeur quand il vit James entrer dans la pièce.

" Bonsoir monsieur le directeur. " dit poliment James.

" Bonsoir mon garçon. Je suppose que tu connais déjà Mr Ollivander. " Et Dumbledore tendit la main vers le fauteuil. Ollivander se pencha et James l'aperçut enfin.

" Bonsoir Mr Potter. " dit le vieux sorcier avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

" J'ai eu besoin de faire appel à ses services. " reconnut Dumbledore. " J'ai été incapable de séparer ces deux baguettes ! J'en étais venu à penser qu'aucune magie ne le pourrait, mais Mr Ollivander m'assure qu'il y a un moyen. (Ollivander acquiesça de la tête) Mon cher ami, maintenant que les intéressés sont là, révélez-nous le fin mot du mystère. "

" Je reconnais que ce n'était pas aisé. Mr Potter approchez ! Mettez-vous face à Miss Evans, comme ça ! Voilà ! Maintenant que chacun de vous prenne entre son index et son pouce sa baguette. C'est bien, je vois que vous êtes capables de reconnaître votre baguette. J'ai vu des sorciers confirmés qui en étaient incapables ! Une honte ! Maintenant, répétez après moi :

_'Promesse d'avant et d'après_

_'Union passée et future_

_'Charme ancestral _

_'Magie nouvelle_

_'Etoile morte_

_'Planète naissante_

_'Laissez vivre le présent_

_'Laissez faire le temps_

Ils eurent à peine achever de prononcer le dernier mot, que James sentit toute résistance s'en aller et il eut en main sa baguette, tandis que Lily tenait la sienne.

" Quelle étrange litanie, Mr Ollivander ! " fit le directeur Dumbledore qui avait perdu tout à fait son air enjoué.

" Je n'ai jamais vu pareille magie ! " ajouta le professeur McGonagall.

Mr Ollivander sourit. " C'est vrai que c'est quelque chose d'un peu spécial. "

" Expliquez vous, mon ami. " fit Dumbledore avec de plus en plus de sérieux.

James et Lily assistaient dans le plus grand silence à la discussion. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne comprenaient ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans la formule, certes ce n'était pas du latin, mais… et alors ?

" Il s'agit d'un chant de Dryades pour apaiser les douleurs du cœur. " répondit Ollivander.

A cette phrase, il y eut un sursaut général. James se demandait sérieusement et avec angoisse ce que le mot 'cœur' venait faire dans l'histoire.

" Comment avez vous pu apprendre quelque chose de pareil ? Les Dryades ne communiquent jamais leurs secrets ! " s'exclama le professeur McGonagall. Apparemment les adultes avaient davantage tiqué sur un autre mot de la phrase, remarqua James.

" Dans certaines occasions, elles font des exceptions. " dit-il avec un sourire de sphinx.

" Je suppose que nous devons garder cela secret, Arnold ? " demanda Dumbledore avec gravité.

" En effet ! Il vaut mieux. Ca vaut aussi pour vous les enfants. "

James ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison il fallait en faire un secret, mais il accepta. A côté de lui, Lily semblait très excitée. Ses yeux brillaient et ses mains s'agitaient nerveusement. C'étaient bien les filles ça ! Il suffisait qu'on leur parle de Dryades et immédiatement elles partaient dans leurs rêves. James convint tout de même qu'une Dryade avait de quoi susciter l'imaginaire.

Les Dryades étaient un peuple qu'on ne voyait jamais et dont on racontait à mi-mots les légendes. Cassandra lui avait dit quand il était petit, que rien n'était impossible à une Dryade. Elles étaient les Gardiennes de la Magie. Elles étaient les Observatrices et Narratrices de l'Histoire. Leur amitié valait toutes les protections. Et en tant que créatures de la Nature, elles manipulaient une magie naturelle d'une très grande pureté.

" Il faudra que vous appreniez ce chant les enfants ! Au cas où cela se reproduirait. " ajouta Mr Ollivander en les regardant l'un après l'autre dans les yeux.

" Ca peut se reproduire ? " demanda James d'un air embêté.

" Tu veux que je te dise, mon garçon ? Ca peut et ça se reproduira ! Vous vous en souviendrez ? Et surtout ne l'écrivez jamais nulle part ! _Jamais_ ! "

Les deux adolescents firent signe de la tête qu'ils avaient compris.

" Dites moi Mr Ollivander, quand vous nous avez vendu les baguettes vous nous avez dit que nous devrions découvrir seuls leurs secrets. La raison pour laquelle elles se sont collées, en est-ce un ? "

Mr Ollivander sourit et ses yeux pétillèrent de malice. " Oui, jeune fille. "

" Dites-moi, quel… quel élément magique il y a à l'intérieur. J'ai fait les tests comme ils disent dans les livres, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. "

James fut surpris de découvrir que Lily s'était souciée de son élément magique. Lui, ne s'était jamais posé la moindre question, sa baguette avait toujours fonctionné et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Jusqu'à ce matin…

Le visage de Mr Ollivander s'obscurcit un instant.

" Miss Evans, ne faites pas trop confiance à ce genre de livres ! La plupart du temps, ce sont ne sont que mystifications et lieux communs. Ca fait longtemps que j'exerce mon métier et je ne peux pourtant pas me vanter de comprendre toutes les baguettes et tous les liens qu'elles tissent avec leurs maîtres. "

Lily se mordit la lèvre, elle n'aimait pas se faire rabrouer. Mais elle revint à la charge. " Je ne savais pas, mais j'ai vraiment envie de connaître l'élément magique. "

Il y eut à nouveau un grand silence dans le bureau du directeur. Mr Ollivander ne semblait pas se résoudre à répondre à Lily.

" Vous êtes peut-être un peu trop jeunes pour savoir ça, plus tard, je vous le dirai, mais pas maintenant ! " répondit-il dans l'espoir de décourager toutes nouvelles tentatives. Mais il ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

" Monsieur ! " s'écrièrent en même temps Lily et James.

Le vieux sorcier poussa un soupir et lança un regard suppliant au directeur Dumbledore qui souriait à nouveau tranquillement.

" Très bien ! " soupira Mr Ollivander. " Vos baguettes à tous deux ont été constituées à partir de ventricules de cœurs de dragons. " dit-il en grognant.

Et c'était tout ? Tout ça pour ça ? James se sentit très déçu, il avait fini par croire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'unique à propos de sa baguette. Un ventricule de cœur de dragon, pfff, il connaissait plein de gens dont les baguettes avaient un ventricule de cœur de dragon.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. " Arnold, je crois que vous en avez trop dit ou pas assez. "

Mr Ollivander lança un étrange regard au directeur et secoua la tête avec obstination.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? " demanda Lily.

Mr Ollivander s'enfonça dans son fauteuil en bougonnant. Dumbledore fit un geste de la main engageant. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, il reprit : " En fait, vos éléments sont tirés du même dragon. "

" Quoi ? " s'écria James. Il n'aimait que moyennement cette idée d'avoir un élément magique dans sa baguette de la même origine que celui de Lily.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge. " Arnold... "

" Ils sont trop jeunes, Albus. Ils ne mesureront ni l'importance, ni la beauté du fait. "

" Nous avons le droit de savoir. " déclama avec fougue James.

Mr Ollivander poussa un soupir, en se massant les tempes.

" Ce qu'il y a c'est qu'il s'agit d'un dragon un peu spécial. "

" Spécial comment ? " demanda Lily qui était devenue très méfiante.

" Dans le genre unique, Miss Evans. Dans le genre mythique. (Lily écarquilla les yeux). Ce sont des ventricules de cœurs de Démonéros. "

James en oublia de respirer. Il contemplait d'un œil hagard sa baguette. Un Démonéros ? Etait-ce possible ? Il avait toujours cru que le dragon n'existait pas, que ce n'était qu'un mythe pour jeune fille fleur bleue. La tête lui en tournait.

" C'est quoi un Démonéros ? " demanda Lily complètement perdue.

Les trois adultes se dévisagèrent quelque peu embêtés. Apparemment, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que l'un d'eux ignorât ce qu'était un Démonéros. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

" Un Démonéros ou plutôt on devrait dire 'le' Démonéros, mon enfant, est une race de dragon un peu particulière. "

" Particulière ? En quoi ? " demanda Lily.

" Beaucoup pensent que le Démonéros n'est qu'un mythe. "

" Un mythe ? "

" Oui. Il n'existe qu'un seul Démonéros. Depuis toujours. Si le phénix renaît de ses cendres, le Démonéros renaît de son sang. Il est éternel et possède de grands pouvoirs, certains prétendent que si l'on boit son sang, on accède à l'immortalité. Toutefois, à chaque renaissance, le Démonéros prend un aspect différent. Il est tantôt un dragon d'eau, tantôt un dragon de feu, de terre ou d'air. Il est donc très difficile de le distinguer des autres dragons communs. Mais ce qui fait sa célébrité, c'est qu'il possède deux cœurs. "

" Deux cœurs ? " répéta Lily interdite.

" Oui, c'est pour cette raison que l'on a fait du Démonéros l'animal qui représente… " Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt. James gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures, il leur trouvait soudain un intérêt tout particulier.

" Qui représente ? " reprit Lily.

" Qui représente l'amour passionnel et inconditionnel. " acheva Dumbledore. James sentit ses joues s'empourprer alors qu'il baissait davantage la tête.

" Une légende raconte que s'il a deux cœurs, c'est parce que le Démonéros accueille les âmes des amants. Et s'il change d'aspect, c'est parce qu'à chaque vie, un nouveau couple s'empare de ses cœurs. Mais au-delà de la légende et pour une raison inconnue, il s'est avéré que parmi les plus célèbres couples de sorciers un grand pourcentage possédait des baguettes constitués à partir d'un élément vital de Démonéros. Si vos baguettes se sont collées, c'est parce qu'elles ont gardé en mémoire qu'autrefois, elles habitaient un même corps. "

Lily et James se dévisagèrent interdits et la même conclusion leur traversa le cerveau.

" Mais ce n'est pas obligatoire, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous avons tous les deux… que tous les deux… " bégaya Lily.

Dumbledore sourit. Il regarda alternativement les deux adolescents, une expression d'amusement sur le visage et une lueur de malice dans le regard. James sentit qu'à côté de lui, Lily était en apnée aussi tendue qu'une corde de violon.

" Bien évidemment que non, mon enfant. " finit par dire le vieux sorcier. Lily reprit sa respiration. " A ce que je sache, ce ne sont pas encore les baguettes qui commandent le cœur humain. De même, ce n'est pas parce qu'un couple ne possède pas de baguettes de Démonéros qu'ils s'aiment moins ou sont moins puissants. "

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais James n'était pas du tout rassuré. Il avait grandi dans le monde magique, il savait que les légendes s'avéraient toujours exactes. Cela voulait donc dire que… Lui et Lily ? Il secoua violemment la tête pour mieux repousser l'idée. Il était maître de son destin et dans son avenir, aucune place n'était prévue pour Lily Evans.

Ensuite, Ollivander leur rappela la promesse de ne souffler mots sur l'origine de la litanie qu'il leur avait apprise. Ils restituèrent les baguettes d'appoint. Et c'est un peu déboussolés que Dumbledore les renvoya tous deux dans leurs quartiers, accompagnés par une McGonagall un peu pantelante qui les regardait (au plus grand désespoir de James) avec un regard mouillé. Mais James n'avait aucune envie de se mêler à la société, il venait d'apprendre trop de choses d'un coup.

Quand il passa dans le hall, il vit que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée et le gazon tellement tentant. Il choisit donc de se promener dans le parc. Au loin, sur le terrain de Quidditch, une équipe s'entraînait (les Serpentard, vu la façon de voler des joueurs), James en évita donc sciemment la direction et se tourna vers le lac. La nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel était un savant dégradé de rouges et de violets et pourtant le lac était d'un noir imperturbable. En y réfléchissant, James ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu d'une autre couleur, quelque fût le temps. Il tira sa baguette de sa ceinture et l'examina attentivement. Il leva le bras, prêt à la lancer dans le lac pour ne plus en entendre parler. Mais il stoppa son mouvement, il avait envie de la détester et pourtant il ne pouvait pas. Alors il la jeta certes, mais dans l'herbe, là où il pourrait encore aller la récupérer et il se replongea dans ses sombres pensées.

Le bruit de l'herbe foulée lui fit relever la tête et il vit arriver à lui une silhouette imposante. James reconnut le garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid. Le gigantesque gardien des clefs et des sceaux de Poudlard s'arrêta un instant et se baissa, aux environs où avait dû tomber la baguette, puis il reprit sa marche et rejoignit James.

" Elle est à toi petit ? " demanda gentiment Hagrid en tendant la baguette.

James n'eut même pas besoin d'y jeter un coup d'œil et fit 'oui' de la tête.

" Tu ne devrais pas la laisser traîner ! Tu pourrais la perdre ou quelqu'un pourrait marcher dessus. "

James haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il s'en fichait, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Hagrid se gratta la tête d'un air embêté.

" Vraiment ? Tu n'en aurais rien à faire ? "

" Je ne sais pas. " avoua James.

" Moi, je sais que ça t'embêterait. "

Le gardien s'assit dans l'herbe à côté de James.

" Tu sais, tu en as de la chance d'avoir une belle baguette, petit. J'aimerais bien en avoir de nouveau une moi aussi. "

James leva la tête et jaugea l'homme du regard. " Vous êtes un sorcier ? " demanda-t-il étonné.

Le Garde-chasse prit un air triste.

" J'ai été élève à Poudlard moi aussi quand j'étais jeune, mais je me suis fait renvoyer et ils ont cassé ma baguette. "

James réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'interroger sur le Garde-chasse, pour lui il avait toujours été une espèce de gros balourd pas très dégourdi, mais excessivement gentil.

" C'est incroyable comme tu es le portrait craché de ta mère. " s'exclama Hagrid en regardant attentivement le visage de James.

James poussa un soupir : il l'avait entendue un nombre incalculable de fois cette phrase.

" Mais, tu as le regard et le sourire de ton père. " corrigea Hagrid. " Jamais personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils finiraient par se marier ces deux-là. " dit le garde-chasse en riant.

James releva la tête, c'était la première fois qu'on lui parlait de ses parents _avant_ qu'ils ne deviennent célèbres.

" Ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. " continua le Garde-chasse pris dans ses souvenirs. " Ta mère était un sacré phénomène. Une vraie meneuse ! Elle paraissait dure comme un roc et faisait peur à tout le monde. Personne n'osait la défier. Quant à ton père, il aimait par dessus tout travailler, il était à Serdaigle. Mais il était toujours dans la lune, un vrai étourdi, toujours calme et conciliant. Il adorait cependant jouer de sales tours à ses camarades et aux professeurs. Tu lui ressembles bien pour ça, il avait une imagination débordante. Mais c'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'était capable la petite Esther. Ces deux-là on fait tourner plus d'un prof en bourrique. Je crois qu'ils s'amusaient à se lancer des défis. Tu savais qu'on a cru à une erreur du Choixpeau ? (James hocha la tête) Henry devait bien être un des seuls qui ne craignait pas Météra et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle se montrait moins dure avec lui. "

James n'avait aucun mal à se représenter ses parents plus jeunes, parce qu'en fin de compte, ils n'avaient pas tellement changé.

Hagrid revint soudain dans le présent. " Alors dis-moi, petit, pourquoi es-tu fâché avec ta baguette ? "

James raconta toute l'histoire en rougissant légèrement, mais prenant soin d'omettre le chant des Dryades et le nom de Lily Evans. Hagrid émit un petit sifflement quand il eut finit.

" Alors finalement, Ollivander leur a trouvé des maîtres à ces deux là ! " Devant la figure ahurie de James, Hagrid éclata de rire. " Le vieux Ollivander fait de temps en temps appelle à moi, pour l'aider à capturer des créatures magiques un peu dangereuses. Je m'y entends plutôt bien avec elles. C'est moi qui ai attrapé le Démonéros. Quelle belle bête ! Je n'ai jamais vu tant de dignité chez un animal. Ca m'a fait mal au cœur de le tuer. Mais Ollivander m'a assuré qu'un Démonéros était immortel. Qu'il renaîtrait. Tu sais, James, j'en ai vu des créatures, mais des comme celle-là, jamais ! Elle avait trois paires d'ailes immenses, une blanche, une rouge et une noire. Et des yeux comme des perles. Savais-tu que le Démonéros a un sang bleu azur ? C'était un Démonéros d'air. Il chantait un air à vous briser le cœur. On aurait dit la plainte de deux amants séparés. "

James resta un instant silencieux, les yeux fixés sur ses mains.

" Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis amoureux de Lily Evans ? " dit-il la tête baissée.

" C'est Lily Evans qui a l'autre baguette ? " Hagrid sourit. " C'est une charmante petite sorcière. "

" Moi, je ne trouve pas ! C'est une vraie peste, moche, insupportable. "

" Je ne suis pas sûr que l'on parle de la même alors ! " fit Hagrid de sa grosse voix.

" Est-ce que les baguettes peuvent se tromper quand elles nous choisissent ? Si ça se trouve, Mr Ollivander ne m'a pas vendue la bonne. "

" Je ne crois pas ! Tu sais, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'il les a ! Et ça lui a pris très longtemps pour les faire ! Les baguettes conçues à partir de Démonéros sont très délicates et rares. D'abord parce qu'il est très dur de trouver le Démonéros. Et ensuite, très peu de sorciers peuvent prétendre avoir le droit de manier une baguette magique créée à partir de cette créature. Mais Ollivander était persuadé qu'un jour, il verrait entrer dans sa boutique un sorcier à qui une telle baguette conviendrait. Et apparemment, il a eu raison d'y croire. James, je suis certain que tu deviendras un grand sorcier, cette baguette est faite pour toi. "

James hocha la tête, mais il avait l'esprit dans le passé, il se souvenait des circonstances de l'achat de sa baguette. Non seulement, il avait acheté sa baguette en même temps que Lily, mais c'était également la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Comment pouvait-il oublier un tel jour ? Tous les sorciers se souvenaient de la première fois qu'ils recevaient leur première baguette. Et dire qu'il fallait que ce souvenir soit associé à Lily Evans !

Bien que la boutique de Mr Ollivander fût poussiéreuse, James avait ouvert tout grand les yeux, comme pour mieux voir, comme pour enregistrer le plus d'informations possibles de cet endroit qui lui semblait merveilleux. La boutique d'Ollivander était un rêve pour tous les enfants sorciers, c'était un petit bout de paradis. Pousser la porte à la peinture écaillée signifiait l'entrée véritable dans le monde magique. Le tintement du carillon avait tiré James de son émerveillement. Un homme au visage réjoui était entré dans la boutique. A ses yeux écarquillés et à sa bouche qui avait mimé des 'ah !' et des 'oh !', il n'avait pas été difficile de reconnaître immédiatement un Moldu. Et puis, cachée derrière l'homme, James avait aperçu une fillette de son âge. Elle avait semblé tellement mal à l'aise que James n'avait pu qu'éprouver de la sympathie pour la fillette aux yeux verts et aux tresses auburn.

Ca avait été la première rencontre de James et de Lily.

Ils avaient tous deux essayé un nombre incalculable de baguettes. Elles avaient défilé dans leurs mains. Ollivander avait bien failli avoir une crise de nerf, il ne n'avait cessé de dire :

" C'est inimaginable une chose pareille ! C'est du jamais vu ! Des sorciers sans baguettes, c'est comme un oiseau sans ailes. "

Lily, elle, avait semblé prête à disparaître sous le plancher, prête à fondre en larmes.

James, lui, ne s'était pas senti plus fier.

Et puis soudain, l'expression d'Ollivander avait changé, il avait regardé alternativement James et Lily et une lueur s'était allumée dans son regard. Il avait couru dans la réserve de la vieille boutique et en avait ressorti deux boîtes poussiéreuses. Il les leur avait tendues en disant : " Si ces baguettes ne conviennent pas, je veux bien mettre la clef sous la porte. "

James avait saisi un peu tremblant l'ultime baguette et il s'était sentit immédiatement bien, une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans sa main puis avait remonté dans son bras, il l'avait agitée et des paillettes or et pourpre en avaient jailli. A côté de lui, Lily avait fait apparaître des vertes et roses. Mr Ollivander avait souri de toutes ses dents, James avait eu l'impression que l'on venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait été sacré meilleur créateur et vendeur de baguettes magiques du monde.

" Est-ce que les baguettes peuvent nous forcer à tomber amoureux ? "

Hagrid regarda James avec étonnement. " Bien sûr que non ! Si tu tombes amoureux de Lily Evans c'est parce que tu l'auras voulu et non parce que ta baguette l'aura décidé. Enfin je crois. Ca serait une chose bien triste sinon. "

" Merci, Hagrid. " et James sourit au Garde-chasse.

" Mais je t'en prie mon garçon ! "

" Vous savez ! Vous parlez presque aussi bien que le professeur Minigalle des créatures magiques. " dit gentiment James.

Hagrid parut très surpris puis il sourit. " Je te remercie mon garçon. "

Et Hagrid se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations. " Ouille ! Je suis resté trop longtemps assis ! "

James prit la baguette que lui tendait Hagrid, _sa_ baguette.

" Sois en fier ! " lui dit-il doucement avant de s'en aller.

James resta longtemps assis dans l'herbe. Il pensait à Lily. Elle était tellement incompréhensible. Pourquoi aux yeux de tous était-elle charmante ? Et pourquoi aux siens ce n'était qu'une peste ? Pourquoi cette nuit lui avait-elle paru soudain si… adorable ? Et pourquoi ce matin était-elle redevenue la Lily qu'il détestait ? Lily-la-Tigresse.

Il se leva et erra dans le parc, laissant le hasard guider ses pas. Il arriva près des serres. Il longea les bâtisses vitrées sans vraiment y faire attention, lorsqu'il vit dans celle des fleurs de printemps deux personnes. Intrigué, il s'approcha et reconnut deux de ses professeurs. Assise sur une couverture, le professeur Dawn était occupée à dessiner, tandis qu'allongé à côté, Torr lisait un livre.

James songea qu'il était compréhensible que les deux professeurs aient sympathisé, après tout, ils avaient sûrement le même âge.

James reprit sa marche et arriva devant l'infirmerie. Il eut alors l'envie subite d'aller voir Orpheo.

Il le découvrit assis sur son lit en train de débattre avec Pomfresh. " Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien. Je suis totalement reposé. Je vous en prie laissez-moi sortir. "

James se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Mr Potter ? " demanda Pomfresh visiblement peu ravie de cette intervention.

" Savoir si je pouvais parler un peu avec Orpheo. " tenta James avec le sourire le plus charmeur qu'il put.

Le visage d'Orpheo s'éclaira et il tourna un regard suppliant vers la sorcière. Après un soupir, elle rendit les armes. " Très bien, mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure. Mon infirmerie n'est pas un parloir. "

Et elle disparut dans une pièce adjacente pour s'occuper de ses autres malades.

" Comment ça va ? " demanda James.

" Ca va… J'ai dû vous faire peur. "

" Non… juste un tout petit peu. " dédramatisa James. " C'était assez spectaculaire. "

" Je ne penserais pas que ça m'arriverait ici… " murmura Orpheo.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est lié à ta cicatrice ? "

Orpheo prit un air paniqué. " Ma cicatrice ? "

" Oui, celle que tu as le front. Elle était brûlante. "

" James tu es ici ! Nous t'avons cherché partout ! " interrompit la voix de Peter. A l'entrée, se massaient tous les Gryffondor de cinquième année. James fut étonné de voir les Mortes-Vivantes, mais Orpheo sembla ravi.

" Pomfresh vous a permis de tous entrer ? " demanda Orpheo.

" Tu parles ! " fit Sirius. " Nous sommes passés quand elle regardait ailleurs. "

Les Gryffondor restèrent jusqu'à ce que madame Pomfresh les surprenne et les mette à la porte. Orpheo ne fut pas autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie (à son grand désespoir) et il passa la nuit à l'infirmerie en observation.

**Fin du huitième chapitre**

* * *

Fred : entrée fracassante Bonjour.

Goyle : entrée pas fracassante du tout euhhhh... Bonjour.

Fred : regardant Goyle hep ! il y aurait pas comme une erreur là ?

Alohomora : Désolée ! J'ai mélangé les paires.

Goyle disparaît et George apparaît

Fred : Ahhh ! Je préfère. Chères lectrice...

George : ... occupé à lire un livre

Fred : Hep ! George ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! On bosse là !

George : Mmmm... toujours occupé à lire un livre

Fred : EHH ! On BOSSE ! Je te rappelle qu'on a besoin de sous pour monter notre affaire.

George : Plus tard Fred ! Tu peux bien te débrouiller sans moi, pour une fois...

Fred : totalementoutréchoquérenversécatastrophémaismondieuqu'estcequisepasseavecmonjumeau???

George : ... il lit toujours

Fred : ... rendu muet par le choc

Alohomora : Hum ! les gars... Vous avez un job à faire...

George : Minute ! Je suis presque à la fin ! Ron vient de se faire choper par un gros chien noir qui le traîne sous le saule cogneur...

Fred : Mais qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Alohomora : voix experte 'Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban' excellant bouquin, je te le recommande Fred, y a 2 ou 3 passages qui risquent de te plaire.

Fred : soudainement intéressé genre ?

Alohomora : Non non, tu verras bien par toi-même.

Fred : Ah ouais ? A ce point ? Non, parce que tu sais moi j'aime pas trop lire ! C'est George qui lit et il me raconte après...

lecteurs : Humm ! S'il vous plaît... On perd du temps là...

Alohomora : embêtée parce que prise sur le fait euh... les jumeaux, il faudrait...

George : 0ùµ£$¤ !!

Alohomora : C'est un langage très grossier, George, tu devrais avoir honte ! Heureusement que j'ai mis une protection 'G' ça a changé tes propos, mais fait attention, la prochaine fois que tu brises une des règles...

Fred&George : regards significatifs

Alohomora ??? ... Ohhh

Fred&George : Elle a compris...

Fred : Sans blague, George, pourquoi tu as crié ?

George : Figure toi que Croutard...

Fred : réfléchit Croutard ? Notre Croutard ?

George : Oui ! euh non ! enfin si ! Bref ! En fait c'est un animagus ! C'est Peter Pettigrow !

Fred : Le type que Black a tué ?

George : Oui ! Euh NON ! Il est pas mort ! Et c'est lui le vrai traître, c'est pas Black !

Fred : QUOI ??? Mais il a quand même essayé de tuer Harry et...

George : Pas du tout, en fait...

Lecteurs : regards dangereusement pas contents

Alohomora : Euh... les gars...

Fred : Non, c'est le parrain de Harry ? Pas possible !

George : Si ! j'te jure !

lecteurs : toujours et même encore plus regards dangereusement pas contents

Alohomora : LES GARS !!!

Fred&George : QUOI ???

Alohomora : Je suis désolée de vous déranger, surtout que je suis une des premières à encourager les gens à lire et à s'enthousiasmer pour HP, mais sérieusement vous avez du boulot !

George : D'accord ! Mais juste une dernière chose !

Alohomora : Une dernière...

George : Promis... Tu sais Cornedrue, Lunard, Patmol, Queudver ?

Fred : Oui ? Les Maraudeurs, quoi !

George : En fait, c'est respectivement : James Potter (le père de Harry), professeur de Lupin (le loup-garou), Peter Pettigrow (Croutard) et Sirius Black (le faux coupable).

Fred : ... sans voix

Alohomora : Ben c'est malin, George ! Tu me l'as cassé maintenant ! Youhou ! Fred ? T'es là...

Fred : revient à lui Wahou ! Ca c'était de la nouvelle... Ben en tout cas ça veut dire qu'on ne s'est pas planté en donnant la carte à Harry.

Alohomora : Bon vous avez fini ? Y a des lecteurs qui attendent !

Lecteurs : OUI !!

Fred&George : Calme ! On dirait Rogue qui viendrait de croiser le professeur Lupin...

George : ... ou Harry...

Fred : ... ou nous !

George : Popov, en effet si Lily voyait le bracelet de Harry/Orpheo, elle pourrait le déchiffrer...

Fred : ... 'SI elle le voyait'...

George : ... Harry fait son possible pour le cacher.

Fred : Aaaaaaah…

George : ... Marrant son nom...

Fred : … En ce qui concerne le fait qu'on assiste pas au cours de DADA des Gryffondor…

George : … avec convocation du patronus ...

Fred : ... D'après les brouillons que nous avons sous les yeux...

George : ... le point de vue devait originairement être celui de Harry...

Fred : ... ou de James...

George : ... rien n'est jamais défini avec l'auteur...

Alohomora : Oui, c'est vrai, tout change toujours, à la dernière minute !

Fred : Eh ! Ca ne te gêne pas de nous interrompre ?

Alohomora : Désolée ! ... je les aurais jamais imaginé de si mauvais caractère ces deux là...

George : Donc, pour en revenir à la question de point de vue...

Fred : ... il y a en fait une raison...

Geroge : ... même deux...

Fred : ... pour ce changement...

George : … Elles sont minimes...

Fred : ... Mais elles existent...

George : ... Ca s'éclairera plus tard...

Fred : ... En tout cas tu avais bien compris...

George : ... Harry a bien eu cours de défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Fred : Quant au temps qu'il va falloir à ces deux zigotos pour trouver les Portes...

George : ... étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas nous...

Fred : ... ils risquent de chercher longtemps...

George : ... et puis il leur reste plein d'aventures à vivre.

Fred : Ca me fait bizarre d'être tout sérieux.

George : Je sais qu'on a besoin d'argent ! Mais est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de s'abaisser à CA ??

Alohomora : en aparte Je croisq ue j'ai oublié de leur dire que je ne pouvais pas les payer…

Fred : Tu sais ? A moins qu'on nous réclame à cor et à cris, on ne renouvelle pas le contrat ! C'est décidé !

George : pensif Tu crois qu'il y a des lecteurs qui nous réclameraient à cor et à cris ?

Fred : Beaux et drôles comme on est, y a pas de doute !

George : Mouais ! Tu as raison ! Question stupide... Mais alors ça veut dire, qu'on va devoir replancher ?

Fred : Rhaa zut ! J'avais pas vu la parade ! Cette fille est diabolique !

Alohomora : Qui ? Moi ? l'innocence incarnée

George : Ouais ! C'est forcément un coup tordu de l'autre là...

Alohomora : C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Fred : Mais non pas du tout !

Alohomora : Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle, c'est à... les regarde alternativement Oh et puis laissez tomber ! boude

George : Eh ! Ca veut dire que c'est nous qui sommes aux commandes !

Fred : Yeah ! Dans ce cas on ferme la boutique…

George : … la fic, pas la boutique hein !

Fred : … de toute façon, on ne l'a pas encore ouverte ! Comment pourrait-on la fermer ?

Alohomora : Maaaiiiiiissss !

George : A plus !

Fred : Et n'oubliez pas de voter pour nous !

Alohomora : paniquée Non non ! Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !

Preview du chapitre 9 : Enfin la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Que de boutiques à visiter, que de gens à rencontrer…

Fred : Et bientôt notre boutique…

George : … 'Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux.'…

Alohomora : Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

Fred&George : On s'exprime !

Alohomora : Pas dans la partie 'preview' ! Ouste !

Fred&George : Mais quelle grincheuse ! Tu ne serais pas un peu Serpentard sur les bords ?

Alohomora : èé

Fred&George : Bon bon ! On s'en va !

MAJ : 08/09/03


	9. chapitre 9

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus. 

**Disclaimer** : Histoire de se répéter un peu : Harry Potter et sa joyeuse bande d'amis et d'ennemis ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JKR qui tarde à nous sortir le cinquième volume. Je ne fais aucun profit financier à écrire cette histoire.

**Résumé général** (toujours le même) : En 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition à Poudlard. Et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont maintenant bloqués dans le passé, condamnés à ne pouvoir souffler mot de ce qu'ils savent.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Alors que Harry se remet difficilement d'un cauchemar particulièrement éprouvant, que certains élèves Poudlard pleurent leurs morts, James découvre que sa baguette magique est intimement liée à celle de Lily Evans. Tout le problème est de savoir si cela signifie ou non quelque chose. Chacun à son avis sur la question, James, quant à lui, espère bien que non.

**Avertissement** : G

L'intrigue se complexifie et s'assombrit doucement et donc le ton change peu à peu. Et les différences entre les points de vue devraient s'accroître (enfin normalement) et je pense que d'ici quelques chapitre, je vais devoir élever un peu la 'protection parentale'.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** :

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel.

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques.

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des

'Mortes Vivantes'.

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les pierres sont plus bavardes. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lynn. Petite amie de Gontran Weasley

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée. Cousin d'Arthur Weasley.

Chase Sternwood : Gryffondor, 4ème année. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. A perdu ses parents récemment (_cf_ chapitre précédent).

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale de Lynn.

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'.

**rappel-des-personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments :**

Dave Goujon : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Meilleur ami de Gontran Weasley. (tome 3 : celui qui a failli perdre un œil en approchant d'un peu trop près le Saule Cogneur)

Emma Oak : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Petite amie de Franck Londubat. (donc future mère de Neville)

Arabella Figg : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Amie de Emma. (tome 4 : celle qui fait parti de la vieille bande…)

Sans-oublier-bien-entendu :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Note** : Vous aurez ici la première raison qui vous expliquera pourquoi il n'était pas nécessaire que le cours de DADA/DCFM sur le 'patronus' fût du côté de Harry…

**Remerciements** : à tous les reviewers qui me font un immense plaisir en laissant leurs gentils petits mots ; aux lecteurs silencieux également qui suivent l'histoire en se demandant sûrement comment je vais réussir à retomber sur mes pieds (ils ne sont pas les seuls) ; à Lou qui prend le temps de lire chaque chapitre et me donne son avis. Bref à tous ceux qui prennent plaisir à me suivre dans mes élucubrations et en redemandent.

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Démonstrations de force.

Grâce à la potion de Pomfresh, Harry avait gagné des nuits sans rêve. C'était un peu de tranquillité conquise facilement. Mais en contre partie, il devait souffrir des réveils difficiles, où il avait du mal à reprendre pied dans le monde réel. Ses sens étaient engourdis et ses pensées floues.

Depuis cet horrible cauchemar, Harry craignait de fermer les yeux et de se trouver à nouveau plongé dans un massacre. Pomfresh avait beaucoup hésité avant d'accepter de lui concocter des doses 'allégées' de potion de Sommeil. Elle avait bien entendu demandé d'abord l'autorisation au professeur Dumbledore qui l'avait donnée sans poser la moindre question. Toutefois, Harry avait perçu de l'inquiétude dans le regard du vieux sorcier. Ayant de plus en plus de mal à supporter seul de si lourds secrets, il avait tenté de tout révéler au directeur mais ce dernier s'y était refusé. Il ne voulait rien savoir. Dumbledore avait argué que la vie devait garder ses mystères et réserver des surprises pour garder tout son attrait. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire qu'il y avait une exception pour les mauvaises surprises. Le sage directeur avait ouvert la bouche dans l'intention évidente de parler, mais il l'avait refermée sans rien dire. Il avait longuement regardé Harry, le visage grave, puis lui avait demandé de quitter la pièce avant que sa volonté ne cède. Harry était resté quelques secondes sans bouger, il avait espéré réellement que Dumbledore reviendrait sur sa décision. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour l'avenir. Mais Dumbledore était resté campé sur ses positions et Harry était parti la tête basse et une boule dans la gorge.

Son père. Sa mère. Son parrain. Tous heureux. Tous vivants. Harry ne pouvait comprendre comment ce qui était source d'une joie sans limite pouvait également être cause d'une douleur suppliciante. Il y avait des jours, où il se félicitait d'avoir eu l'inconscience de franchir la porte du Temps, où il bénissait le sort qui avait bien voulu lui laisser une chance de rencontrer ses parents. Il s'attachait chaque jour à graver un peu plus fermement dans son cœur et dans son esprit les traits de ses parents, leurs voix, leurs gestes, afin d'avoir autre chose que des cris de terreur, des échos immatériels, des photos mouvantes et un reflet dans un miroir comme souvenirs. Chaque jour était une chance de mieux les connaître, de les aimer davantage. Si c'était possible. Mais il y avait des jours également, où il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : n'être jamais venu, ne les avoir jamais rencontrés, ne leur avoir jamais parlé. Parce que comment allait-il faire _après_ ? Comment pourrait-il reprendre une vie normale en sachant tout ce qu'il avait manqué ? En sachant qu'il ne les reverrait jamais ? Que ce serait toujours les cris et non les rires de Lily qui résonneraient dans sa tête. Qu'il volerait toujours '_comme'_ son père, mais plus jamais '_avec'_ son père. Alors parfois, oui, il regrettait d'être en 1975. Il regrettait d'avoir vus ses parents. Des parents qui ne l'étaient d'ailleurs pas tout à fait. Du haut de leurs quinze ans, ils n'avaient de parents que le nom et les gènes.

Harry fut tiré de ses derniers rêves par le poids de quelque chose qui escaladait ses jambes. Il releva la tête et découvrit une petite boule de poils qui, cahin-caha, remontait le long de son corps, buttant contre les bosses et tombant dans les creux. Après un véritable parcours du combattant, elle arriva à son cou et s'y nicha en ronronnant.

" Bonjour le chat. " chuchota-t-il. Le minuscule félin répondit d'un petit coup de dents. " D'accord ! _Dia_. " dit-il en riant doucement. " Bonjour _Dia_. Tu sais que tu es trop formelle pour ton propre bien ? " La chatte miaula et donna un coup de langue pour faire oublier les mordillements.

La tendresse qu'affectait la petite chatte envers Harry avait surpris tout le monde, James le premier. Harry avait même vu derrière le froncement de sourcils, un petit regard de jalousie, mais James n'avait rien dit.

" Peut-être que tu sais ? " murmura-t-il. Dia releva la tête et planta ses immenses yeux bleus dans ceux de Harry. " Peut-être que tu sens que ton maître et moi sommes liés ? " Harry occulta la chaleur menaçante que lui envoyait le Bracelet du Silence. Au bout d'un mois, il avait fini par s'habituer aux avertissements brûlants du bracelet. Il était même parvenu à contenir le réflexe de porter la main à son poignet.

On s'habituait à tout, même à la douleur.

" Si tu pouvais parler. Si tu pouvais lui dire… " soupira Harry.

Dia ronronna un peu plus, comme pour le réconforter. Harry sourit et sortit sa main droite de sous la couverture pour caresser la chatte. C'est alors que la vision de cauchemar passa sous ses yeux. Il ne put retenir un hurlement d'horreur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à quatre têtes affolées et encore ensommeillées pour apparaître entre les tentures du lit à baldaquin.

" Orpheo, ça va ? "

" Tu as un cauchemar ? "

" Tu as mal à la tête ? "

" Tu veux qu'on appelle Pomfresh ? "

Harry n'entendit aucune de leurs interrogations concernées et angoissées, il n'avait d'yeux que pour son poignet, autour duquel il y avait bien un bracelet, mais au bout duquel il n'y avait plus de main. Tremblant, il porta son poignet gauche à ses yeux. Et horreur ! Ici aussi, une absence totale de main ! A gauche, comme à droite, après les poignets, il n'y avait rien et semblait même n'y avoir jamais rien eu.

" Mais qu… " balbutia Sirius effaré et effrayé. Il voulut se frotter les yeux comme pour chasser les dernières illusions du sommeil, mais ne put. Là où il aurait dû y avoir ses mains, il n'y avait que du vide. Il ne put dire un mot. Il avait du mal à intégrer cette nouvelle donnée qui lui disait avec force qu'il était totalement et absolument manchot.

Ce ne fut qu'au hurlement strident de Peter que Harry sortit de sa contemplation morbide et découvrit qu'ils étaient tous confrontés au même sort, à la même absence terrifiante de mains.

" Mais quelle horreur ! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Que quelqu'un me pince ! " s'écria James atterré.

" Je veux bien, mais avec quoi ? " demanda Remus en mettant en évidence ses poignets sans mains et donc sans doigts.

Peter fondit en larmes et Sirius, qui était finalement sorti de son apathie, tenta de le rassurer. " Calme-toi Peter. Ce n'est qu'un maléfice. Tu retrouveras tes mains. On va s'habiller et aller voir Pomfresh. Elle va sûrement trouver quelque chose. "

" Tu crois ? " pleurnicha Peter.

" J'en suis sûr. " répliqua Sirius avec un grand sourire.

" Oui, tu as raison. " fit Peter avec une conviction exagérée pour se donner du courage. Il chassa ses larmes malhabilement. " C'est juste que je déteste cette idée de ne plus avoir de mains. Quand j'étais petit, c'était un cauchemar que je faisais souvent. Et ça me terrifiait. Alors découvrir en me réveillant que c'est véritablement arrivé… " Peter réprima un sanglot aussi bravement qu'il pût.

S'il avait eu ses mains, Harry aurait crispé les poings de colère, en compensation, il se contenta de serrer les mâchoires.

" C'est vrai que c'est assez effrayant. " concéda Sirius en observant sous toutes les coutures ses avant-bras.

Ils commençaient juste à se remettre de leur choc quand la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée. Une masse compacte de Gryffondor paniqués déboula dans la pièce et envahit tout l'espace.

" Une autre crise ? " s'écria Gontran inquiet.

Mais comme Harry posa sur les arrivants un regard tranquille, ces derniers se sentirent un peu stupides.

" Pourquoi avez vous crié ? " demanda Dave, le moment de gêne passé.

Harry et les quatre Maraudeurs, pour toute réponse, levèrent leurs bras et mirent en évidence leur absence de mains. Il y eut un mouvement général de recul dégoûté.

" Euh… vous n'auriez pas perdu quelque chose ? " demanda Chase.

" On peut dire que tu as mis le doigt dessus. " ironisa Sirius qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de toujours vouloir trouver un côté comique à la situation la plus désespérée. C'était une force que Harry admirait beaucoup chez son futur parrain.

" Je te taperais bien sur l'épaule, mais ça risque de te faire bizarre de ne sentir qu'un poignet sans main. " ajouta Sirius en agitant les bras.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? "

" Ca Weasley, c'est la question à mille Gallions. Si tu as la réponse, tu remportes le pactole. " répondit Remus qui, visiblement, prenait beaucoup moins bien la chose. " Mais, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, je mettrais ma main à couper que c'est un coup des Serpentard. "

" Ce qui est bien, c'est que vous n'avez pas perdu votre sens de l'humour. "

" Eh oui, c'est ça être un Maraudeur. Même diminué physiquement, l'humour reste entier. " répondit James avec dérision.

Mais la bonne humeur se gâta lorsque les filles de cinquième année entrèrent en scène, Lily en tête de file.

" On dirait que vous vous êtes fait voler la main pour ce qui est de faire des blagues. " parvint finalement à dire Lily entre deux éclats de rire.

" Très drôle Evans. " grinça James qui tentait de dissimuler sa nouvelle infirmité derrière son dos.

Mais la troisième 'Morte Vivante' ne semblait pas trouver la situation risible. Meredith Adhonores avait à peine vu l'état des garçons qu'elle avait reculé effrayée, buttant contre les curieux amassés qui bloquaient la porte d'entrée. Sirius, amusé par la réaction de la jeune sorcière, affecta de prendre des poses mi-effrayantes mi-grotesques pour l'embêter. Adhonores poussa un cri de terreur non feinte et se précipita derrière Dave Goujon.

" Ne le laissez pas m'approcher ! Il est empli de Magie Noire. " s'écria-t-elle.

L'annonce sonna comme un coup de tonnerre. En silence, tout le monde se tourna d'abord vers Adhonores puis vers les Maraudeurs et Harry.

" De la Magie Noire " répéta Sirius hébété.

" Tu es sûre, Meredith ? " demanda Arabella Figg qui s'approcha de Harry et des Maraudeurs afin de les étudier les uns après les autres. Harry ne détourna pas la tête quand le regard scrutateur de la septième-année se posa sur lui, mais il se demanda comment d'un coup d'œil, elle pourrait déterminer si oui ou non Meredith avait raison.

" C'était donc ça ! Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait d'étrange avec ce sort. " dit Remus en portant ses poignets à son nez.

" De la Magie Noire ? " répéta Peter en pleurnichant.

" C'est possible que Rogue et sa clique sache faire ça ? " demanda James abasourdi. " Ils ne sont qu'en cinquième année… Je veux dire… On n'apprend pas la Magie Noire ici… Alors… C'est possible ? " bafouilla-t-il, choqué par la nouvelle.

Mais Harry savait que la chose était totalement possible. Sirius lui avait bien dit l'année dernière (ou plutôt lui dirait dans dix-neuf ans, corrigea Harry) que Rogue était arrivé à Poudlard en y connaissant un rayon sur la Magie Noire. Et Harry aurait presque sans aucune hésitation mis sa main au feu – si c'était encore possible – qu'il n'était pas le seul au sein des Serpentard à être versé dans les arts obscurs de la magie. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment Malfoy avait été élevé, mais connaissant la réputation de la famille, sûrement pas dans la lumière de la Magie Blanche.

" J'en suis tout à fait sûr. " finit-il par dire en regardant James droit dans les yeux.

James déglutit avec difficulté : il semblait trouver la situation bien moins risible maintenant. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait jamais vu la situation sous un angle comique, Magie Noire ou pas, cela ne changeait rien pour lui : il n'avait plus de mains, là était son seul sujet d'inquiétude. Comment les petits farceurs s'y étaient pris, n'était pour lui que détail.

Norgoth rompit le silence inconfortable de la pièce. " C'est bizarre… " dit-elle sans prendre le soin de terminer sa phrase en plantant ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Harry.

Il n'aima ni le ton, ni le regard de la jeune sorcière. " Quoi ? " demanda-t-il un peu abruptement.

Mais Norgoth n'en fut pas désarçonnée pour autant. " Si tu n'as plus de main, comment se fait-il que ton bracelet ne tombe ? " et pour donner plus de poids à sa question, elle pointa du doigt le bracelet qui flottait au bout de son membre amputé mais ne semblait pas subir la force de la gravité.

Mal à l'aise, Harry cacha son bras derrière son dos, mais c'était trop tard, tout le monde avait constaté l'étrange phénomène.

Au moment même où il avait été remis de son choc, évidemment la première idée qu'avait eue Harry avait été d'enlever la Bracelet du Silence. Mais au-delà de toute compréhension logique, cela s'était révélé impossible.

La magie du Bracelet dépassait les règles de la physique. L'item avait été ensorcelé pour que seul Dumbledore puisse le retirer et c'était tout.

Maintenant que tous les regards étaient pointés sur lui, Harry devait vite trouver quelque chose à dire pour donner le change. " Il a été ensorcelé quand j'étais petit pour que je ne le perde pas et le sort n'a pas été retiré. " mentit-il avec le plus grand calme apparent.

" Ben comme quoi, ça s'est révélé très utile. " fit James philosophiquement.

Harry constata avec soulagement, que la réponse contentait tout le monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur le regard implacable de Norgoth. Rectification : presque tout le monde.

" Moi, ce que je trouve inquiétant, c'est que des cinquième-année soient capables de pratiquer de la Magie Noire à un tel niveau. " fit Emma Oak ramenant par là même le sujet de la conversation sur le véritable point inquiétant de l'histoire.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Aucun élève ici ne pratique de la magie noire. " fit avec mépris Philip Parry.

" Et ça c'est quoi ? " s'emporta Harry avec véhémence en montrant ses poignets. Il fut imité par les Maraudeurs qui levèrent bien haut les bras comme des étendards. Parry eut un mouvement de recul répugné.

" Vous êtes toujours en train de fabriquer des trucs, peut-être que cette fois ça vous a explosé au nez et vous voilà bien punis. " reprit Philip avec une expression de mépris sur le visage.

Un mouvement de colère parcourut les Maraudeurs qui jetaient des regards meurtriers au capitaine de Quidditch.

" Bien punis ? " gronda Harry les poignets toujours bien en vue. " Tu dois avoir un petit problème de mesure toi ! " Dieu, ce qu'il détestait ce type, davantage même que Malfoy, Fudge et peut-être même Rogue.

" Mais nous n'avons rien fait… depuis longtemps en tout cas ! " pleurnicha Peter.

" Non, c'est quelqu'un qui nous a jeté un mauvais sort ! Et ça ne peut être que des Serpentard. " insista Sirius. " Nous sommes suffisamment doués pour ne pas nous ensorceler nous-mêmes. "

" Peut-être qu'ils trouvaient que nous les délaissions dernièrement et que c'est un appel du pied ? " proposa Remus.

" Tu veux dire de la main ? " reprit Sirius avec un sourie en coin.

" C'est peut-être le coup des oreilles de lapin et des sabots qui n'est pas passé. " proposa James qui tentait de se familiariser avec le nouvel aspect de ses avant-bras.

" En tout cas moi je l'ai senti passer le coup de sabot. " rétorqua Remus en se frottant machinalement la joue anciennement meurtrie.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a notre petit Remus ? On dirait qu'il a du répondant ce matin. " fit Sirius en tentant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, mais abandonna faute de mains.

" On dirait que tu prends plutôt bien la nouvelle, toi. " répliqua Remus un peu grincheux.

" Je reconnais que sur ce coup, ils ont été forts. Ca ne me plaît pas de l'admettre. Mais c'est vrai. Ils ont même réussi à contourner la vigilance du petit monstre de James et à ne pas nous réveiller. " Remus émit un petit grognement pour toute réponse.

C'est vrai, pensa Harry, Remus, comme tous les loups-garous, devait avoir une ouïe très fine et un sommeil léger, le moindre bruit inhabituel était susceptible de le réveiller. Quant à Dia, elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle ne laissait personne entrer dans la chambre s'il n'avait pas été invité. Les Serpentard (car Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils étaient l'auteur de cette mauvaise plaisanterie) avaient vraiment tout planifié, tout prévu, tout anticipé.

" Sans parler du mot de passe. " ajouta pensivement James.

" En effet ! Et ça, par contre, c'est un peu plus ennuyeux si des Serpentard peuvent entrer comme ils veulent ici. "

" Un peu plus ennuyeux ? " s'exclama James outré.

" Bon en attendant, moi ça ne me plaît que moyen de ne plus avoir de mains, donc si nous allions voir Pomfresh… " décida Harry, coupant net à la discussion.

" Bonne idée Orpheo ! "

" Bon, on va vous laisser vous habiller. J'espère qu'elle va vous réparer ça. Que tout le monde sorte ! " ordonna le préfet.

Mais la porte fut à peine fermée, que les garçons durent faire face à une nouvelle complication.

" Dites, juste une question comme ça… On fait comment pour s'habiller quand on n'a pas de mains ? " demanda Peter après avoir essayé sans succès de déboutonner la chemise de son pyjama. Ils se regardèrent un instant et d'un même mouvement se précipitèrent vers la porte. Mais une fois tous devant la porte, Remus fixa avec insistance la poignée ronde qu'il fallait '_tourner'_.

" Bon… quelqu'un connaît une formule pour tourner une poignée ? "

" Oui, dès que tu m'auras appris à tenir une baguette sans main. " répliqua James.

" Ils ont fait exprès de changer la poignée de la porte ! " grogna Harry en donnant un coup de pieds dans le panneau de bois.

" Vous savez quoi ? Si ce sont vraiment les Serpentard qui sont derrière tout ça ! Je leur promets la vengeance la plus humiliante qui n'ait jamais été donné au monde de recevoir. " promit Sirius en grinçant des dents, faute de pouvoir serrer les poings.

Harry et les Maraudeurs furent contraints de ravaler leur fierté et d'appeler à l'aide d'autres garçons de Gryffondor (qui déployaient de gros efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire). Se sentant humiliés comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été auparavant, ils crachèrent toutes les injures qu'ils connaissaient sur les Serpentard. Harry s'aperçut d'ailleurs que Sirius et James en connaissaient une sacrée kyrielle. La session d'habillage se termina même en un concours de jurons que Sirius remporta à l'arraché (Gontran Weasley lui offrit quelques difficultés).

Quand Madame Pomfresh les vit franchir la porte de son infirmerie, elle poussa un soupir d'anticipation, se demandant encore quelles bêtises les Maraudeurs avaient bien pu faire. Mais quand elle découvrit l'état de ses cinq patients, elle poussa un hurlement d'horreur à en briser un miroir. Elle les exhorta à expliquer ce qui s'était passé et quelle était la cause de leur état, mais ils se refusèrent à souffler le moindre mot. Les Maraudeurs avaient convaincu Harry de ne rien dire : ils voulaient régler cette histoire seuls. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas eu à déployer de grands talents d'orateur : Harry bouillait de rage et de revanche. Mais en attendant, ils fallaient qu'ils patientent à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh leur avait fait prendre une potion infecte qui feraient lentement et douloureusement repousser leurs mains.

" Dis donc tu t'en sors plutôt bien. " fit Remus qui observait un Harry relativement silencieux en comparaison aux trois autres Maraudeurs qui ne cessaient de gémir.

" J'ai l'habitude. " répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu forcé sur les lèvres.

Visiblement, Pomfresh leur avait donné une variante de la potion qu'il avait dû ingurgiter lors de sa deuxième année pour faire repousser tous les os disparus de son bras droit.

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Remus.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et jeta un regard sympathique vers James et Sirius qui tentaient vaillamment de résister à la douleur lancinante. Peter également semblait souffrir de martyr mais Harry s'en moquait, il fut étonné de ne même pas s'en réjouir. C'est alors qu'il constata que Remus était calme. Bien sûr les traits contractés de son visage témoignaient de sa souffrance, mais il semblait bien la gérer.

" Toi non plus, tu n'as pas l'air d'être tellement affecté. " remarqua Harry.

" Moi aussi, j'ai l'habitude. " fit tristement Remus, le regard dans le vague.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que Remus avait vécu la même expérience que lui ? Avait-il dû supporter la lente et douloureuse repousse d'os ?

Harry observa avec attention le visage de son futur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, il y cherchait une réponse, un indice. Il n'y trouva que d'immenses cernes violets qui cerclaient des yeux ambre fatigués. Soudain Harry comprit tout. Il se souvenait que dans la Cabane Hurlante, le professeur Lupin avait révélé que les métamorphoses en loup-garou étaient excessivement pénibles. Une transformation qui impliquait un remodelage total du squelette, l'allongement de certains os et le raccourcissement d'autres. Harry frissonna empathiquement : Remus souffrait la mort chaque mois et c'était la première fois qu'il en prenait vraiment conscience.

" Un jour j'ai dû faire repousser tous les os de mon bras. " expliqua Harry.

Il s'était senti obligé de préciser les conditions qui l'avaient familiarisé à cette lancinante douleur. Il ne voulait pas mettre sur un pied d'égalité une repousse unique d'os et une métamorphose cyclique en loup-garou.

Remus hocha la tête, visiblement déçu. Il s'était probablement imaginé, l'espace de fugaces secondes, qu'il avait rencontré un compagnon d'infortune et de douleur. Harry garda le silence, les yeux fixés au plafond blanc. Il savait que normalement, il aurait dû demander, poser des questions, manifester une certaine curiosité sur les raisons et les conditions qui faisaient que Remus était si peu sensible à la douleur infligée par la repousse de ses mains. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il savait que Remus répondrait par un mensonge, mais que ses yeux crieraient de vérité et de souffrance. Et il ne voulait pas voir ça. Oui, parfois, il était aussi très lâche.

Mais Remus ne le laissa pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. " Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ça ne me fait rien ? " demanda-t-il. Dans sa question se mêlait étonnement et méfiance.

" Pour quoi faire ? " répondit Harry la gorge serrée, le bracelet légèrement chaud, comme un avertissement, comme un rappel. " Tu es probablement un joueur de Quidditch qui tombe souvent et se casse toujours quelque chose ? " proposa-t-il.

Remus se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude et dévisagea longuement Harry puis sourit.

" Oui, c'est tout à fait ça. "

" J'ai toujours su que j'étais un pro en devinette. "

Cela leur prit toute une pénible matinée pour recouvrir leurs mains.

" Arrête de les regarder comme ça, Peter. " se moqua Sirius qui faisait exactement de même depuis dix minutes maintenant.

" Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de les retrouver ! " s'enthousiasma Peter. James éclata de rire et lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule.

" Fais en sorte de ne plus les perdre alors. " Le reproche déguisé en conseil avait échappé à Harry. Et alors que les Maraudeurs le dévisageaient avec étonnement, le bracelet le brûlait en représailles.

" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda Peter un peu inquiet.

" Oh rien… " mentit Harry.

Et après un dernier regard en coin, ils quittèrent l'infirmerie non sans avoir encore éludé les questions de Pomfresh qui persistait à vouloir savoir comment tout cela était arrivé.

Ils parcouraient les couloirs de Poudlard en silence, chacun absorbé par leurs propres pensées. Celles de Harry, comme toujours depuis un mois, se dirigeaient vers le bracelet qu'il portait au poignet, quand ce n'était pas vers les Portes Jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle qui s'avéraient toujours aussi introuvables. Et à partir de là, son esprit divaguait, fantasmait des situations improbables et des événements impossibles.

Lorsqu'à l'embranchement d'un couloir, passèrent devant eux sans les voir les deux fantômes de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor.

" Oui, j'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall en parler aux deux nouveaux. " fit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête toujours au faîte de ce qui se passait dans Poudlard.

" Ca me paraît quand même assez incroyable cher ami. Ils n'oseraient pas passer à l'attaque devant tout le monde. " objecta le petit moine gras.

" Vous croyez qu'ils se sont gênés sur le Chemin de Traverse. " répliqua avec véhémence Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête.

" Mais pourquoi maintiennent-ils la sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans ce cas ? Dumbledore ne s'amuserait pas à risquer la vie de ses élèves. " argua le fantôme de Poufsouffle.

" Que voulez-vous que j'en sache ! " s'énerva l'autre. " Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils vont y envoyer un grand nombre de professeurs en sécurité et que seuls ceux de cinquième année et au-dessus sont autorisés à sortir. Vous devez bien admettre… "

Puis les fantômes passèrent au travers d'un mur et Harry ne sut jamais ce que le moine gras devait admettre (même s'il pouvait le deviner). Il jeta un regard aux Maraudeurs qui avaient tous quatre une mine songeuse.

" C'est vrai que cette après-midi, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-lard. " dit pensivement Remus.

" Je me demande si j'ai très envie d'y aller. " risqua Peter d'une petite voix en se frottant nerveusement les mains sur sa robe.

" Tu rigoles j'espère ?! Bien sûr qu'on va y aller ! " s'enthousiasma Sirius, le poing levé en signe de commandement.

" Tu oublies Sirius, que Peter et toi vous êtes privés de sortie. " reprit Remus.

" Tant mieux ! " soupira Peter d'aise.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à Peter qui se ratatina sur lui-même, honteux de sa couardise. " Il est hors de question qu'on me prive de sortie. " déclama Sirius.

" Et ce que les fantômes viennent de dire ? " rappela Remus avec un ton toujours aussi tranquille mais un léger froncement de sourcils.

Sirius haussa les épaules. " On doit tous mourir. "

" Le plus tard, c'est quand même le mieux. " répliqua James.

Harry serra les poings dans sa poche alors qu'il délivrait le nouveau mot de passe au portrait de la Grosse Dame en rose (" Sabre de bois ").

Il était décidé qu'ils iraient à Pré-au-Lard et aucun des avertissements de Remus ou des suppliques de Peter ne purent décourager Sirius. James ne paraissait pas bien effrayé non plus par les paroles des fantômes. Harry restait calme : il savait pertinemment que les Maraudeurs ne risqueraient pas leurs vies dans cette sortie. C'était plus tard que les choses s'étaient compliquées… La sortie étant programmée de manière indiscutable, ils se mirent à faire leurs devoirs pour la semaine à venir.

" J'en ai assez ! J'abandonne. " pesta James en se laissant tomber avec mauvaise humeur sur un canapé.

" Sérieusement, James, tu ne pensais pas y arriver après un mois d'entraînement ? " tempéra Remus sans relever la tête. Puis, passant du coq à l'âne, il demanda : " A votre avis, vaut-il mieux que je dise, 'La lune entre dans ta maison à partir du 25, l'amour risque d'être au rendez-vous. Mais, tu dois être consciente que, du fait de la présence de Mars, tu devras livrer bataille pour conquérir et garder l'élu de ton cœur.' ou 'Le 25, Mercure sera à son plus haut niveau, il influencera de manière radicale ton travail. Prends toutefois garde aux jalousies, tout le monde n'appréciera pas ton succès.' ? "

" C'est pour qui ? " demanda James qui s'amusait du pied avec une boulette de papier oubliée.

" Maryse Doyle, une Serdaigle de 6ème année. "

" Comme quoi même les grosses têtes croient à ces stupidités. Laquelle des deux prédictions a le plus de chance d'être vraie ? "

" Aucune, tout ce qu'elle risque le 25, c'est de se prendre la pluie. En tout cas d'après la grenouille de Colas. "

" Dans ce cas, choisis la première. Un Serdaigle ne croit sûrement pas que les bonnes notes viennent des étoiles et des planètes. "

" Bien vu ! Va pour l'amour alors ! " Et Remus se replongea dans ses fausses prédictions. Il en avait déjà rédigées sept et il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Avec les problèmes politiques et la mise en marche de la terreur, Remus recevait de plus en plus de commandes, avait expliqué Peter à Harry. Harry était resté assez admiratif devant l'imagination du mystificateur et il se promit de reprendre quelques formulations pour son prochain devoir avec Trelawney. Apparemment la sorcière _un peu_ fantasque de Poudlard avait déjà un goût très prononcé pour la tragédie et les mises en scène très complexes. Harry avait étonné tout le monde en recevant la meilleure note au dernier devoir.

" Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à conjurer un Patronus ? " s'exaspéra James, la tête penchée en arrière, lui faisant découvrir le monde à l'envers.

" C'est normal que tu n'y arrives pas ! " répliqua Peter en relevant le nez de son devoir de potions. " Torr n'a pas arrêté de nous le dire : c'est un acte de magie très avancée. On ne doit pas se décourager et persévérer. "

James émit un petit grognement. Harry avait découvert que son père, malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il aimait faire, était un élève très studieux, il ne bâclait jamais aucun devoir même s'il en donnait l'impression et était mû par un caractère de compétiteur assez démesuré. James détestait se faire battre, ne pas avoir la meilleure note, ne pas réussir l'incroyable. Sirius, Lily et Rogue étaient ses principaux rivaux. Harry avait fini par comprendre que l'un des fondements de l'animosité entre Lily et James venait de cette compétitivité. Lily, comme beaucoup d'enfants de Moldus, avait cette envie de prouver ses compétences et talents. Rogue était naturellement antipathique mais qu'il fût un excellent élève et qui plus est un Serpentard n'aidait pas vraiment. Et seule l'amitié inconditionnelle qu'il y avait entre Sirius et James leur permettait de passer outre la concurrence.

Depuis un mois, James s'entraînait sans relâche à produire un Patronus, mais jusque là n'avait produit qu'un brouillard informe argenté. Il était d'autant plus désespéré qu'il n'avait même pas la difficulté de faire face à un Détraqueur.

" James arrête de t'en faire ! Si quelqu'un doit réussir à maîtriser ce sort, c'est bien toi. Tu es un des meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. " reprit Peter.

" Tu parles ! " maugréa James.

" Mais enfin, James, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais le seul à ne pas avoir réussi. D'ailleurs personne n'a encore réussi ! Pas même un septième-année. " ajouta Peter.

" Si tu crois que ça me console ?! "

" Ca va Orpheo ? " s'inquiéta Remus en entendant Harry s'étrangler. " Tu t'entraînes trop. Ca fait une heure que tu te concentres sur ta Magie Intérieure. " poursuivit Remus d'une voix concernée.

" Non, ce n'est rien. " répondit Harry en se tapant sur la cage thoracique pour faire passer la salive qu'il avait avalée de travers à la remarque de Peter.

Afin d'éviter d'éveiller les soupçons, Harry avait préféré saboter ses Patronus. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de créer devant James et tous les Maraudeurs un cerf. Il se doutait bien qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'ils fassent le rapprochement, mais mieux valait ne pas s'y risquer. Cela faisait donc un mois, qu'il pensait à des souvenirs pénibles en prononçant les mots 'Spero Patronum' et cela faisait un mois qu'un petit halo pâle s'extirpait difficilement de sa baguette.

" Vous l'imaginez comment vous le Patronus du prof ? " demanda Peter tirant Harry de sa méditation.

" J'imagine bien un truc mastodonte, genre un rhinocéros ou un éléphant. " proposa James la tête toujours en arrière.

Remus fit la moue. " Je vois bien plus un félin. "

" D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi il ne nous a pas fait une démonstration. " s'étonna James en se redressant

" Un Patronus, c'est très personnel. Peut être qu'il ne veut pas dévoiler ce qui fait une partie de sa force. " proposa Harry.

" Sympa ! On voit qu'il a vachement confiance en nous. " répliqua James un peu vexé, comme si la réserve de Torr était directement dirigée contre lui.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée et un Sirius très maussade fit une entrée fracassante. Il se laissa tomber de tout son poids sur le canapé à côté de James et croisa les bras. " Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tous les efforts que j'ai dû déployer pour me contenir. " grogna-t-il.

" C'est vrai que toi et Névée vous deviez terminer votre devoir sur les sphinx avec les Serpentard. " se rappela James.

" C'était si terrible que ça ? " demanda Peter.

" Tu vois l'enfer ? Eh bien à côté, ce que je viens de vivre, c'est probablement le paradis. Je préférerais de loin être à Azkaban. "

" NE DIS PAS CA ! " s'écria Harry.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Harry pour comprendre qu'il venait de hurler au beau milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était tremblant comme une feuille, le souffle court et le cœur affolé. Tous le dévisageaient avec des yeux ronds. La séance de concentration à laquelle il s'astreignait depuis plus d'une heure avait mis ses nerfs à vif et il n'était absolument plus en mesure de se contrôler. Il souffrait à peine de la brûlure que le bracelet infligeait durement à son poignet, il sentait juste l'odeur de chaud qui en émanait.

" Je plaisantais, Orpheo. " fit Sirius avec étonnement.

" Faut pas plaisanter avec ce sujet. " répliqua-t-il durement.

Et sans ajouter un mot Harry se leva, préférant fuir que d'affronter les regards et les questions. Il gravit quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier qui conduisait aux dortoirs. Il entra dans la chambre et fit claquer la porte de toutes ses forces en la refermant. Son corps était agité de spasmes, son sang était en ébullition, sa tête bourdonnait. Quant à son poignet droit… Pour la première fois, Harry s'était senti capable de dépasser le pouvoir de bracelet, capable de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de hurler la vérité, de la cracher même et de purger ainsi cette plaie qui croissait un peu plus chaque jour, chaque heure… C'était une frustration constante. C'était un mensonge au quotidien. C'était une agonie sans nom. L'évocation d'Azkaban avait juste été la goutte de trop dans la coupe, depuis un mois déjà, pleine de douleurs et de larmes sèches.

Alors, ce fut sans hésitation qu'il se dirigea vers son lit. D'un simple geste télékinésique de la main, le matelas s'envola. Il ne se soucia pas de ce que le matelas avait entraîné dans sa chute, seul comptait le rectangle noir d'un cahier qui tranchait sur le blanc du sommier. Quand il l'ouvrit à la première page, des mots d'une écriture précise apparurent. Il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en reconnaissant l'écriture de Jedusor.

'De quel droit ouvres-tu ce livre ?' lui demanda-t-il.

'Du droit qu'ont tous ceux qui sont prêts à tout pour devenir plus fort.' répondit-il d'une écriture saccadée.

'Bonne réponse.' eut juste le temps de lire Harry avant que les feuilles du livre ne se tournent toute seule, mues par leur propre volonté. Elle s'arrêtèrent à une page titrée : 'Mantra noir de renforcement'.

Un instant, Harry se dit qu'il avait encore le temps de faire marche arrière, qu'il pouvait encore refermer ce livre et le glisser sous son matelas ou mieux, le rapporter dans la chambre de Jedusor, là où il l'avait pris, ou plutôt volé. Mais l'idée de Sirius à Azkaban, de ses parents terrassés, les images du visage inexpressif de Cédric, des échos de son père, les hurlements de sa mère et la perspective qu'il pouvait arriver la même chose à ses amis le submergea avec tant de force qu'elle emporta toute ses appréhensions. Une haine et une rage que jusque là Harry n'avait jamais ressenties le décidèrent et il se plongea dans la lecture du livre.

Il n'avait pas vraiment su ce qui l'avait poussé à s'emparer du livre de Jedusor. L'idée s'était imposée à lui avec tellement de force, qu'il n'avait pu y résister et pendant que Malfoy examinait les capes, Harry avait dissimulé le livret sous son pull. Astreint par la culpabilité et la honte, Harry avait glissé le cahier sous son lit. Pendant une semaine, il se refusa le droit d'y toucher. Mais la pensée de cet ouvrage à portée de main devint obsédante, si bien qu'il céda au désir morbide de feuilleter le livre. Il avait eu un moment de déception et de soulagement mêlés quand il avait découvert que le livre était vierge, mais très vite il songea que le cahier avait été enchanté tout comme le journal. Cette idée le fit frémir et il envisager de rapporter à toute vitesse ce cahier de malheur. Mais pourtant il ne le fit pas. Il prit une plume et, prenant soin de modifier son écriture, il demanda ce que contenait l'ouvrage. Une écriture sèche lui demanda de se mêler de ses affaires. Il avait refermé le livre, une étrange sensation dans l'estomac. Il n'y avait pas touché pendant une nouvelle semaine. Et à nouveau l'avait rouvert, mais, cette fois-ci, bien décidé à faire parler (ou plutôt écrire) le livre. Il lui avait fallu toute une soirée d'acharnement pour comprendre que s'il voulait avoir accès à ce que contenait le livre, il lui suffisait de prendre un ton assuré. Oublié les politesses et les manières, il fallait se montrer conquérant. Tout simplement… Il avait alors découvert que le livre était en réalité un cahier de notes dans lequel Jedusor avait consigné des formules, des charmes, des maléfices, des légendes, des descriptions et toutes sortes de choses… Mais ce que Harry avait surtout trouvé et qui avait retenu son attention était une formule de concentration pour permettre de renforcer sa Magie Intérieure. Seule la mention de 'Mantra _Noir'_ l'avait retenu jusqu'alors de la tester.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Sirius frappa à la porte de la chambre avant de passer timidement la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Harry referma précipitamment le cahier et le glissa sous son oreiller le plus discrètement possible. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu frappes ? C'est ta chambre ici. "

" Je… j'étais venu pour m'excuser. "

" T'excuser de quoi ? "

" En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais je sais que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'as mis en colère… à propos d'Azkaban. C'est vrai je dis souvent des choses sans vraiment y penser, je fais beaucoup de gaffes. Les autres me le disent tout le temps. Donc voilà… je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé quoique j'aie pu dire. "

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer violemment et ne put que secouer la tête.

" Non, ne le sois pas. C'est moi qui le suis. _Toi_, _tu n'as rien fait de mal_, _je le sais bien_. " dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire comprendre, qu'il _savait_, qu'il _saurait_… " J'ai juste réagi un peu trop violemment. Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser. " ajouta-t-il.

" Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On passe toute l'après midi à s'excuser ou on se prépare pour aller à Pré-au-Lard ? " plaisanta Sirius.

Harry sourit. Même avec vingt ans de moins, ce qu'il était facile de retrouver son parrain dans cet adolescent et comme il était également facile de songer à cet adulte totalement différent qu'il serait devenu _si_… Oui, toujours des 'si', ces fameux 'si' qui permettaient de refaire le monde à sa convenance.

" On se prépare. " répondit Harry.

James, Remus et Harry partirent donc avec d'autres de leurs camarades de manière totalement régulière pour le Pré-au-Lard, tandis que Sirius et Peter dissimulés sous la cape d'invisibilité prenaient une voie détournée (comme l'avait si subtilement glissé James à l'oreille de Harry). Harry n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal pour deviner l'itinéraire qu'emprunteraient les deux Maraudeurs. Comme il le ferait quelque vingt années plus tard, ils passeraient derrière la statue de la vieille sorcière borgne, emprunteraient un long passage et déboucheraient finalement dans l'arrière boutique de Honeydukes. C'était donc là-bas qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

Alors qu'ils allaient bientôt atteindre la confiserie magique, Harry, Remus et James virent en sortir le club des Mortes Vivantes. Il y eut un instant de silence où les deux Maraudeurs et Harry étudièrent avec perplexité les trois jeunes filles et plus particulièrement Lily. Puis, n'y tenant plus James éclata de rire, Remus se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas l'imiter. Quant à Harry, il eut du mal à se remettre de voir sa future mère pourvue d'une magnifique ramure de cerf.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire comme ça, Potter ? " gronda Lily vexée, alors qu'elle arrivait à leur hauteur.

James qui, à force de se rire était en train de s'étouffer, désigna du doigt l'objet de son hilarité. Lily porta ses mains à sa tête et découvrit les immenses bois.

" Oh ! " fit-elle gênée. " Je crois que j'ai peut-être un peu abusé des Cornedrues. " expliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise.

" Ah ça pour en avoir abusé ! On ne peut pas dire que tu y sois allée de main morte. " ricana James.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Et puis moi, au moins, je les garde mes mains ! " répliqua Lily vexée.

James cessa instantanément de rire, le regard menaçant. En l'espace de quelques secondes la tension augmenta considérablement, et c'est en soupirant qu'Irina Norgoth attrapa Lily par la manche afin de l'attirer plus loin et éviter ainsi une dispute d'éclater.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire. Peut-être que le rapprochement de Lily et James n'était pas si éloigné que ça.

James pestait encore, qualifiant Lily Evans de tous les noms au grand désespoir de Harry (peut-être qu'en fin de compte ça prendrait vraiment du temps…) quand le carillon de la boutique retentit à leur passage. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était d'attendre que Sirius et Peter manifestent leur présence. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, car moins d'une minute plus tard, James sonnait déjà la retraite. Harry et Remus se positionnèrent de façon à former un périmètre de sécurité afin d'éviter que, par mégarde, quelqu'un ne se cogne contre l'un des deux Maraudeurs invisibles.

Ils s'éloignèrent quelque peu de la rue commerçante pour permettre à Sirius et Peter de redevenir visible en toute tranquillité.

" Ouf ! Ca fait du bien ! " souffla Sirius en émergeant de sous la cape.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud là dessous ! " Peter était aussi rouge qu'un Souafle et d'un revers de la manche, il s'épongea le front.

" Ohoh ! " fit une voix venue de derrière.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond plus violent dans sa poitrine : quelqu'un venait d'assister à l'apparition _ex nihilo_ de Sirius et Peter. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Toutefois, Harry se calma quand il remarqua qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne semblait sujet à un mouvement de panique. Il se retourna et découvrit une Lynn et une Névée fluorescentes.

" Vous en voulez ? " fit Névée en tendant tranquillement un petit sachet remplit de petits bonbons dorés et argentés.

" Une cape d'invisibilité ! " s'exclama Lynn admirative alors quelle faisait courir le tissu magnifique entre ses doigts. " Vous m'en direz tant ! A qui est cette merveille. " Tous les index tendus désignèrent automatiquement James. Lynn sourit. " Je sens que cette année, les Maraudeurs vont sévir encore plus que par le passé. " Les quatre Maraudeurs clignèrent malicieusement de l'œil.

" Des Lunards et des Soleillards ? " proposa à nouveau Névée inébranlable qui tendait toujours son sachet de bonbons, invitant toutes mains à y plonger. Remus fit signe qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais Peter ne se le fit pas dire une seconde fois.

" Si vous continuez de manger comme ça toutes les deux, vous finirez aussi boulottes que Peter. " se moqua Sirius.

" Eh ! " fit Peter indigné qui commençait à répandre une lumière dorée.

Névée cessa subitement de mâcher et regarda alternativement Peter puis les bonbons et sans un mot tendit le sachet à Lynn.

" Tu peux m'expliquer ? "

" C'est assez évident. Comme j'ai un copain, je ne peux pas me permettre de grossir. "

" Ca veut dire que puisque moi je n'en ai pas, ce n'est pas grave si je grossis ? "

" Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais plaire à quelqu'un. "

Harry jura qu'il y avait un sous-entendu dans la voix de Névée. Lynn releva un instant la tête et regarda Sirius, puis attrapa le sachet. " Tu as raison ! " dit-elle en avalant d'un coup deux bonbons argentés, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire briller encore davantage.

Harry venait donc de voir à l'œuvre deux des sucreries qui plus tard serviraient de surnoms aux Maraudeurs. Mais il en manquait un (le quatrième ne l'intéressant pas du tout).

" J'ai entendu parler d'un gâteau, le Patmol. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? " risqua-t-il.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et un même sourire apparut sur chacun des visages.

" Le mieux, c'est de tester toi-même. " répondit Sirius. Il avait une étrange lueur dans le regard qui inquiéta légèrement Harry. Il se doutait bien que Sirius ne lui proposerait jamais de manger quelque chose qui pourrait lui nuire à la santé, mais il connaissait également suffisamment bien son futur parrain pour savoir qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Quelque part, il devait y avoir un piège.

" J'ai un doute. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bon ? Ca vous transforme en chien ? "

" Non non ! Tu n'as qu'à essayer. " insista Sirius.

" Oh arrêtez ! Ce n'est pas sympa pour lui. " intervint Névée.

" Ca serait injuste de le priver du plaisir de découvrir par lui-même le terrible pouvoir du Patmol. "

" Non, mais là, vous pouvez être sûr que je n'en mangerai pas. " répliqua Harry entre deux éclats de rire.

" Je vais t'expliquer. "

" Tu n'es pas drôle Névée. " maugréa Sirius en croisant les bras.

" Le Patmol est appelé aussi le 'gâteau de l'aveu'. "

" Aveu ? Tu veux dire qu'il nous fait tout avouer ? "

" Ce qui se passe c'est que le gâteau serait tellement bon, qu'il, je ne sais pas trop comment, ferait fondre toutes les défenses et te ferait dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur et en général, c'est plutôt de l'ordre sentimental. "

" C'est pour ça que c'est toujours très embarrassant d'en manger en présence de quelqu'un. " ajouta Lynn.

" Elle parle d'expérience ! " se moqua Sirius qui fut récompensé par un coup de coude dans les côtes. (" Ouch ! ")

" Moi au moins, j'ai eu le courage d'en manger. "

" L'inconscience, le mot que tu cherches, c'est l'inconscience. "

" Tu ne peux pas savoir le nombre de part qu'Anna-Lola a voulu donner à Sirius. " ricana Peter.

" Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il y a eu un bon nombre d'analyses pour essayer de décomposer la recette. Mais les chercheurs n'ont jamais réussi à trouver la moindre trace de Véritasérum et ses variantes. Le pâtissier assure que le pouvoir de son gâteau provient seulement du fait qu'il est excellent. " ajouta Remus.

" Et il l'est. Je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon. " soupira Lynn toujours occupée à martyriser Sirius.

" Vous m'avez donné faim ! Je vais aller acheter quelques trucs à manger ! " lança joyeusement James.

" Ce garçon m'énerve ! Il mange tout le temps et ne prend pas une livre. Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer comment il fait. " lança Lynn exaspérée en regardant James se diriger vers la pâtisserie.

" Il fait du sport ! " expliqua Sirius. Le regard de Lynn montra clairement qu'elle n'avait pas manqué la remarque mesquine dissimulée sous l'innocente phrase. Le Maraudeur préféra s'éloigner de quelques pas, juste au cas où la jeune sorcière serait à nouveau animée de pulsions violentes. Harry se dit que, décidément dans son entourage, les couples avaient du mal à se former.

" Au fait comment se passe les entraînements ? " demanda Névée pour détourner au plus vite la conversation des régimes alimentaires.

" Très bien ! " lança avec bonne humeur Sirius trop heureux de pouvoir parler de Quidditch. " Orpheo est assez incroyable. Il est capable de rattraper n'importe quelle passe. Je vais finir par penser qu'il va falloir recruter les poursuiveurs chez les attrapeurs. "

" Ce que Sirius ne vous dit pas c'est que je suis assez nul pour viser. " relativisa Harry qui avait viré au rouge coquelicot.

" C'est vrai que c'est un peu gênant, mais je suis sûr que d'ici le prochain match, tu auras réussi à améliorer ça. " répliqua Sirius, confiant comme toujours.

" C'est quoi le prochain match ? " demanda Remus qui malgré le fait que deux de ses meilleurs amis soient passionnés de Quidditch semblait se désintéresser de ce sport de manière presque insultante.

" Contre les Poufsouffle. " répondit Névée.

" Ca s'annonce comment ? "

" Comme tous les matchs contre les Poufsouffle : hasardeux. Je ne comprends pas comment une équipe qui perd 390 à 80 contre Serdaigle peut ensuite battre Serpentard 250 à 120. C'est incompréhensible. "

" En parlant des Serpentard. Planquez-vous en voilà toute une tripotée en approche ! " prévint Lynn. Sirius et Peter eurent juste le temps de disparaître sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Les Serpentard passèrent sans s'arrêter devant les Gryffondor, mais Malfoy ne se gêna pas pour lancer un regard moqueur à Harry en lui montrant ses mains.

" En tout cas, si nous n'étions pas certains que les Serpentard étaient impliqués en voilà la preuve. " lança Remus avec une colère à peine contenue, une fois que les Serpentard furent passés.

Harry ne doutait pas un instant que son prétendu cousin et ses nouveaux amis étaient responsables de leur mésaventure de ce matin, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi le geste de Malfoy pouvait constituer une preuve. Malfoy adorait rappeler les mauvais souvenirs et s'en moquer expliqua Harry.

" Ce matin, Weasley a interdit à quiconque de parler de cette histoire de mains en dehors de la salle commune de Gryffondor. " expliqua Remus.

" Et alors ? " Harry ne voyait pas du tout le rapport.

" Et alors quoi ? " reprit Remus quelque peu décontenancé.

" Votre préfet donne un ordre et vous obéissez ? "

" Oui bien sûr ! " répondit Sirius (toujours sous la cape) comme si c'était l'évidence même.

Névée se racla la gorge pour signifier qu'il y avait un petit mensonge dans cette énonciation.

" Bon d'accord, on n'obéit pas toujours. " concéda Sirius. " Mais quand il s'agit de l'honneur des Gryffondor, tu peux être sûr que tout le monde obéit. Et puis on ne désobéit jamais aux ordres de Gontran… On les contourne. Ce n'est pas pareil. "

" D'accord, je lui expliquerai la nuance la prochaine fois. " sourit Névée.

" Je croyais que briser les règles était une caractéristique des Serpentard. " souligna machinalement Lynn.

" Eh ! Ne nous insulte pas. " s'écria Sirius en surgissant de sous la cape.

Bingo ! Lynn avait touché la corde sensible. Elle éclata de rire, contente de son effet, tandis que Remus retenait Sirius à bras le corps.

James resurgit du magasin avec un sachet énorme, on aurait même pu dire un sac, si ce n'est une sacoche de friandises. Ainsi munis de provisions, ils se dirigèrent tous les sept vers une petite place de Pré-au-Lard peu fréquentée. Ils s'assirent sur deux bancs face à face et commencèrent à se régaler tout en discutant.

" C'est ça des Cornedrues ? " demanda Harry en extirpant du sachet une pâtisserie.

" Tu as acheté des Cornedrues, James ? Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça ? " remarqua Remus aussi innocemment qu'il put.

James qui avait bien su sentir le sous-entendu poindre le bout de son nez sous la remarque, grogna. " Je me suis dit que peut-être certains aimeraient. "

" Bien sûr. " répliqua Remus un sourire bien loin de l'innocence en coin. Harry s'étouffa de rire avec une Langue de Chat au caramel. James lança un regard cinglant aux deux moqueurs.

" Eh ! Remus, j'espère que tu n'as pas attiré Orpheo dans tes combines matrimoniales. " grogna James en avalant d'un coup plusieurs Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue qu'il se dépêcha de recracher (mélanger les parfums n'était pas une idée très brillante).

" Mais pas du tout. Il s'avère juste que nous sommes d'accord. " se défendit Remus.

" A propos de quoi ? " demanda Névée soudain très intéressée. Elle n'oubliait jamais qu'elle avait un rôle de commère à jouer à Poudlard.

" A propos de rien. " coupa James.

" A propos du charmant couple qu'il formerait avec Lily. " répondit Remus ignorant totalement les coups de pied de James.

Peter et Sirius s'étranglèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité, Lynn éclata de rire et James se renfrogna.

" Lily et James ? " fit Névée d'un air critique. Elle resta plusieurs secondes à détailler James, la tête de côté, un œil fermé et les lèvres pincées. Elle semblait estimer la compatibilité du couple. Tous firent silence, attendant le verdict de l'experte.

On avait expliqué à Harry, que Névée avait un très sérieux talent pour repérer les couples et jauger de leur durabilité. Il paraîtrait même qu'elle ne se serait jamais trompée. D'ailleurs, Harry n'était pas sitôt arrivé qu'elle avait absolument tenu à lui trouver une âme sœur. Il avait eu le plus grand mal à la convaincre qu'il ne cherchait personne. Elle ne s'était pas démontée pour autant et c'était à un Harry aussi cramoisi qu'un crabe ébouillanté qu'elle avait présenté diverses personnes. C'était à renfort de grands cris qu'il avait interdit à Névée de se mêler de sa vie privée. Un peu vexée, la jeune fille avait refusé de parler à Harry pendant une semaine. Ce n'était pas tant qu'on se mêle de sa vie privée qui le gênait que le fait de savoir que tous ces adolescents qu'il côtoyait, étaient pour la plupart des parents dans son époque. Il évitait donc dorénavant au maximum de se retrouver seul en présence de la marieuse de Poudlard.

" Dans l'état actuel des choses, cela me paraît assez difficile. Tous deux ignorent trop de choses l'un sur l'autre. " conclut-elle finalement.

" Et je ne tiens pas à en savoir plus. " répliqua avec véhémence James.

" Et puis il ne faut pas oublier Parry dans l'équation. " reprit Névée.

" Impossible de l'oublier. " fit Lynn rêveuse.

Tous les garçons, sans exception, poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération.

" Je le bats quand je veux moi, Parry. Je ne vois vraiment ce qu'il a de plus que moi. " répliqua James avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry échangea un regard complice avec Remus.

Lynn qui s'était levée pour aller jeter les sachets vides à la poubelle, revint en courant. " Tous aux abris ! " souffla-t-elle. " Profs en vue ! "

Comme l'avait annoncé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, il y avait beaucoup de profs qui faisaient des rondes, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Cette surveillance constante obligeait Sirius et Peter à être très vigilants.

Peter et Sirius se dissimulèrent sous la cape, juste avant que les professeurs Torr et Dawn ne les remarquent et ne viennent les voir.

" Bonjour les enfants. " fit Torr avec bonne humeur.

Le professeur Dawn, par contre, ne montra aucun signe de gaieté. Elle avait le même visage sévère qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle détailla, comme elle le faisait toujours, chacun de ses élèves. Son regard s'arrêta un instant dans le vide, à l'endroit même où se trouvait Sirius et Peter. Harry retint sa respiration et il sentit tout le monde se tendre d'appréhension. Harry surprit alors un geste de la main de Torr : il effleura le bras de la jeune femme qui aussitôt reprit son étude des élèves visibles. Harry déglutit avec difficulté quand il sentit les yeux bleus glacés se poser sur lui. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes et pourtant cela fit l'effet à Harry d'une éternité.

" Ne traînez pas trop longtemps ici. Dumbledore n'a pas voulu vous retirer toutes vos sorties, bien que je pense qu'il aurait dû le faire. Le danger est réel et peut surgir à n'importe quel moment. " dit-elle d'une voix sans chaleur.

Soudain, un peu plus loin des éclats de voix retentirent. Un instant le cœur de Harry manqua de rompre, mais il s'avéra qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une dispute. Torr s'éloigna d'eux à grandes enjambées pour séparer les querelleurs.

" Vous feriez mieux de rentrer. " conseilla Dawn.

" Nous avons encore deux trois trucs à acheter et après nous rentrons, promis. " répondit James.

Le professeur Dawn hocha la tête et s'en alla vers d'autres élèves, probablement pour les presser de retourner au château également.

" Brrr ! Je trouve que le surnom de Reine des Glaces lui va comme un gant à celle-là. " fit Sirius en mimant un tremblement.

" J'en ai la chair de poule. " ajouta Peter.

Remus était muet, le regard dans le vide, fixé là où quelques secondes plus tôt se tenaient les deux professeurs de Poudlard.

" Vous savez quoi ? Je peux dire qu'entre eux, il y a anguille sous roche. " fit Névée.

" Tu crois ? " demanda Harry perplexe.

" Orpheo ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as l'air bizarre. " demanda Peter.

Harry repoussa le sentiment d'horreur qui le submergeait chaque fois que Pettigrow lui adressait la parole. Il allait très bien, c'était juste qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose en lui essayait de lui faire passer un message mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre.

" Bien, si on s'occupait de ces courses ! " lança Lynn avec une bonne humeur faussement excessive.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la rue commerçante, excepté Remus qui restait figé, assis sur son banc.

" Remus ? " appela Harry qui avait remarqué l'absence de ce dernier.

" J'arrive. " cria-t-il, pas encore totalement sorti de ses pensées. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil et en quelques foulées, il rattrapa les autres et vint se placer à côté de James. Harry vit alors les deux Maraudeurs échanger un bref regard entendu.

De retour sur la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, le groupe se sépara. Les filles, même si elles ne voulurent pas l'admettre, avaient été impressionnées par le discours de leurs deux professeurs et préféraient rentrer. James décréta qu'il avait encore quelque chose à acheter à la librairie. Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ce dernier éluda la question. Au bruit de pas, Harry comprit que Sirius et Peter le suivirent. Il ne restait donc plus que lui et Remus. Harry se demanda si le dernier Maraudeur n'était pas resté pour le tenir occupé, éloigné des trois autres. Il repoussa au premier abord cette hypothèse parce qu'elle était trop blessante ; mais lorsque Remus et lui restèrent quelques secondes à se dévisager mal à l'aise, sans n'avoir rien à se dire, Harry fut bien obligé de convenir que l'on cherchait à le mettre à l'écart. Harry poussa un soupir et proposa alors d'aller faire un tour chez Zonko, histoire de voir ce que 1975 offrait comme produits.

Ils passèrent bien une demie heure à fouiller le magasin et Remus s'avéra enfin de compte un très bon compagnon de fou rire. Harry n'avait pas de sous à dépenser, mais il poussa Remus à acheter plusieurs petits objets en tout genre.

Mais les éclats de rire moururent dans leurs gorges quand ils passèrent le pas de la porte du magasin, dehors c'était la confusion. " Des Mangemorts ! Des Mangemorts ! " criaient de toutes parts des sorciers paniquées qui couraient en tout sens.

" Ce n'est pas vrai qu'ils remettent ça ! " gronda Remus. Harry ne put réprimer un petit sursaut quand il entendit le timbre de la voix étonnamment bas du Maraudeur.

Toutefois, Harry remarqua que la panique n'était pas à son comble et très vite il en comprit la raison. Les professeurs de Poudlard œuvraient à juguler les débordements et organisaient la retraite, ordonnant et distribuant les tâches et les ordres.

En une troupe bien ordonnée, les Mangemorts firent leur apparition. Vêtus et masqués de noir, ils avançaient sûrs d'eux sur l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard. Quand les professeurs de Poudlard se retrouvèrent face aux Mangemorts, il y eut un moment d'immobilité. Puis le premier sort fut jeté et la bataille fut déclarée. Harry fut époustouflé de voir les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick se battre avec autant de détermination. La population de Pré-au-Lard avait fuit à l'intérieur des maisons et des magasins, espérant et attendant la fin des hostilités. Ils furent très peu à venir porter main forte au corps professoral. Le professeur Minigalle, qui était arrivée avec une escorte de sphinx, commandait le retour des élèves vers Poudlard. Harry et Remus, tous deux un peu trop sonnés pour protester, furent happés par le flot pressé des étudiants paniqués. Mais soudain le sang de Harry se glaça : James et Sirius n'étaient pas là ! Ils étaient toujours à la librairie, peut-être totalement ignorants de la situation.

" Remus… " cria-t-il en avertissement. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de préciser sa pensée, Remus avait compris l'inquiétude de Harry, il répondit par un coup d'œil inquiet.

" Ils ne peuvent pas être au courant. Ils sont allés dans la librairie qui est de l'autre côté du village. Ils vont se retrouver avec la route coupée par les Mangemorts. "

Harry ne prit même pas le temps d'y réfléchir, à coup de coudes et de pieds, il s'extirpa de la file. Il voulait bien garder sa langue dans sa poche, ne pas révéler la prochaine trahison de Pettigrow, il acceptait de voir ses futurs parents s'injurier, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse James et Sirius mourir avant l'heure.

" Ne bouge pas de là ! Je vais les chercher ! " ordonna-t-il à Remus. Mais il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas que Remus le retint par la manche.

" Je viens avec toi ! " Le ton de la phrase ne demandait aucun accord, n'appelait aucune discussion.

Harry se figea. Que devait-il faire ? En 1995, Remus était toujours vivant, mais était-ce parce qu'il n'était pas allé à la recherche de James et Sirius ?

Remus ne laissa pas à Harry le loisir de débattre sur les paradoxes temporels. " Je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis qui sont là-bas. Ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser, toi un étranger total… "

" Très bien ! " coupa Harry vexé par la mention 'étranger'.

Seulement c'était bien beau de décider de vouloir leur porter secours, mais il fallait encore les trouver. Ni Remus, ni Harry n'avait jamais été dans la librairie de l'autre côté du village et ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre en errant dans les rues. Ce fut alors que Harry se rappela le cadeau que lui avait offert Ron pour son anniversaire. Il tira sa manche et regarda sa montre.

" Tu crois que c'est le moment de regarder l'heure ? " s'impatienta Remus.

" Je ne regarde pas l'heure ! Ma montre est munie d'une boussole enchantée. Trouve James Potter ! "

Une aiguille bleue se mit à faire plusieurs fois le tour du cadran avant de se stabiliser et d'indiquer une direction. Sans ajouter un mot, les deux garçons se mirent à courir.

Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'ils allaient du bon côté. Finalement, au détour d'une rue, pris dans un cul de sac, ils aperçurent James et Sirius coincés par une petite dizaine de Mangemorts. Ils se dissimulèrent dans un angle mort pour étudier plus attentivement la situation (et il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver à la conclusion qu'elle n'était pas vraiment brillante).

" On fait quoi ? " demanda Remus. " Mais où est Peter ? " ajouta-t-il paniqué.

" Probablement en train de se planquer sous la cape. " Harry ne fit pas attention au regard de Remus et poursuivit : " On va les prendre par surprise. "

" Oui, et après ? " demanda Remus qui, _étrangement_, semblait peu convaincu par la stratégie.

" On avisera. " répondit-il.

" Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu as suivi la même école que James pour monter des plans. "

" Je choisis de prendre ça comme un compliment. " répliqua Harry en souriant.

Remus secoua la tête en soupirant. " Expelliarmus ? " proposa-t-il.

" Expelliarmus ! " confirma Harry.

Le plus silencieusement et discrètement possible, ils se mirent en position. Harry inspira longuement pour calmer la peur qui lui broyait l'estomac. Le seul élément qui le rassurait était que les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas pressés de passer à l'attaque. Pour le moment, ils se contentaient d'encercler les Maraudeurs bavassant vraisemblablement et riant à gorge déployée. Harry songea soudainement que les Méchants semblaient toujours pris au dernier moment d'une fringale de mots et préféraient parler plutôt que de décocher le dernier coup. Ca leur était toujours fatal. N'apprenaient-ils donc jamais rien de leurs prédécesseurs ? Harry secoua la tête, le moment n'était pas aux pensées de ce genre.

Il fit un mouvement de tête et Remus et lui lancèrent en même temps le sort de désarmement. Le résultat fut fulgurant, peut-être aidés par l'effet de surprise, trois Mangemorts furent projetés contre un mur, assommés net par la violence du choc, tandis que leurs baguettes atterrissaient dans la main de Harry. Il s'en suivit un mouvement de désorganisation au sein des Mangemorts qui permit à Sirius et à James (et probablement à Peter) de s'extraire du cercle formé par les sorciers noirs. Heureusement, les deux Maraudeurs avaient repéré Remus et Harry et couraient à toutes jambes dans leur direction. Sans attendre la contre-attaque, les cinq garçons visibles et le sixième invisible prirent la fuite.

Harry avait bien conscience que c'était loin d'être une conduite très brave, mais c'était également de loin la plus raisonnable. Mettre au tapis trois Mangemorts pris pas surprise et attaqués de dos était plutôt facile, faire face à des experts en Magie Noire prêts à toute les bassesses en était une autre. Il avait tenté une fois l'expérience et il n'avait pas très envie de la renouveler.

Alors il courait à en manquer de souffle, à se plier en deux sous la douleur du point de côté qui lui cisaillait le flanc, mais de l'espoir plein la tête. Ils étaient en vue de l'artère principale de Pré-au-Lard, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres des secours. Mais soudain une crainte lui étreignit le cœur. Pourquoi ne les poursuivait-on pas ? Et il eut alors la réponse.

Dans de petits 'plop', les Mangemorts apparurent devant eux, ils s'étaient juste amuser à les fatiguer, à leur donner un peu d'espoir pour mieux le leur retirer ensuite.

" Alors les petits, on voulait sa faire la malle ? " Comme il était impossible de voir leurs bouches, il était difficile de déterminer avec certitude lequel parlait et cette imprécision donnait une impression désagréable à Harry.

" C'est pas bien de nous fausser compagnie comme ça, alors qu'on s'est donné tant de mal. " reprit une autre voix, plus stridente, avec quelque chose de fou dans les accents.

" Et puis, vous avez été méchants avec nos camarades. " reprit la première voix. " Vous leur avez fait mal. "

" Pas autant que nous aurions voulu. " répliqua Sirius avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'était bon d'afficher, mais Harry ne put qu'admirer la bravoure du Maraudeur.

" Mais c'est qu'ils ont du répondant. " ricana la deuxième voix.

" Mais maintenant, tu vas commencer bien gentiment par nous rendre les baguettes de nos amis. " ordonna la première voix. Même s'il était difficile de distinguer un regard dans ce grand capuchon noir, Harry sentait que celui du Mangemort, qui semblait être le chef de cet escadron, le dardait. Harry regarda sa main gauche dans laquelle il tenait toujours les trois baguettes ennemies. Il serra avec colère son poing. Si seulement, il était plus fort.

" Rends-les nous. " intima le Mangemort.

Mais la décision de Harry était prise. Lentement, il déplia un à un chaque doigt, jusqu'à avoir la paume de la main totalement ouverte et c'est les yeux plantés dans ceux du Mangemort qu'il tourna la main et fit tomber les baguettes par terre. Il y eut un hoquet de surprise au sein des Maraudeurs et un bruit de contentement chez les Mangemorts.

" C'est bien, t'es un bon garçon. " fit le Mangemort avec un plaisir non dissimulé dans la voix. Mais le regard de Harry fit tourner court à son contentement.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa propre baguette et sous les yeux attentifs de tous, il la pointa vers les trois qui gisaient au sol. " _DESTRUCTUM_ " hurla-t-il. Et c'est dans un craquement sinistre et des volutes de fumées colorées que les trois baguettes volèrent en éclat.

" Tu vas nous le payer ! " gronda la voix folle.

Mais Remus avait profité que toute l'attention était dirigée sur Harry et de la stupeur générale qui avait suivi la destruction des baguettes, pour tirer de son sac (qu'il ne sait pour quelle raison, n'avait pas lâché) les Bombabouses achetées chez Zonko. Aidé de Sirius, le loup-garou les lança sur les Mangemorts qui reculèrent de quelques pas, décontenancés par la soudaineté de l'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas quelques objets ensorcelés pour faire des farces qui allaient avoir raison d'une bande de sorciers confirmés. Même les capes qui semblaient s'embraser sans raison apparente ne suffirent malheureusement pas à effrayer les Mangemorts mais leur permirent de comprendre qu'il y avait un cinquième garçon qu'ils se dépêchèrent d'attraper. Et bientôt, les cinq adolescents furent encerclés, se pressant les uns contre les autres.

" On fait quoi ? " murmura Remus. Mais personne ne lui répondit. Qu'y avait-il à faire ?

" N'oubliez pas ! Le maître le veut vivant et en bon état. " lança le chef de la troupe de Mangemorts.

" De qui parle-t-il ? " chuchota Sirius, formulant la question qu'ils se posaient tous, Harry le premier. Ca ne pouvait pas être de lui. Il était mathématiquement impossible que ce fût lui. Tout paradoxe temporel confondu. Mais alors de qui parlait-il ?

" Ca change tout, s'ils ont peur de blesser l'un de nous. Ca veut dire qu'ils y réfléchiront à deux fois avant de lancer un sort dangereux. C'est notre seule chance ! " dit James à voix basse.

" Et tu proposes quoi ? " demanda Sirius entre ses dents.

" Une attaque simultanée à trois. " répondit James. Harry sentit à côté de lui, Peter réprimer un frisson et Remus contracter tous ses muscles.

" 'Stupéfix' ? " demanda Sirius.

" Tu vois autre chose ? " répliqua James.

" Ce que Dawn nous a appris : 'Pyri'. " proposa Sirius.

" Tu rigoles ? " s'exclama Remus. " Personnellement, je ne le maîtrise pas encore et je n'ai aucune envie de m'y brûler les doigts, si tu me passes le jeu de mots. "

" Ca vaut le coup d'y penser, pourtant. " reprit James.

" Stupéfix est mieux. " insista Remus.

" Mais c'est un petit sort, ils peuvent facilement le bloquer. "

" Sauf si on y met beaucoup de force. "

" Plus le temps de discuter, les gars. " coupa Peter qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux les Mangemorts. " Ils s'apprêtent à nous lancer un sort. "

" Faut pas s'inquiéter ! Ils ne peuvent que nous lancer un 'Stupéfix' ou une variante. Nous n'avons rien à craindre. "

" Ce que j'aimerais avoir ta confiance. " répliqua Remus en tirant sa baguette de sa ceinture.

Et pareillement dans les deux camps, des 'Stupéfix' fusèrent. James, Sirius et Peter furent touchés, tandis que deux Mangemorts se figèrent. A trois contre deux, les Mangemorts étaient en supériorité numéraire.

" C'est bon ! " fit le chef des Mangemorts. " Nous avons figé celui qu'il nous fallait. Tuez les deux autres ! "

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Cette fois, c'était lui _l'autre_, l'autre à tuer parce que de trop et sans importance. Mais il ne se laisserait pas faire, il ne se laisserait pas tuer, pas ici, pas maintenant, dans ce temps qui n'était pas le sien.

" Remus, tiens-toi prêt ! " murmura Harry.

" A quoi ? "

" Tu es rapide, saute sur l'un d'eux avant qu'ils ne prononcent la formule. "

Remus hocha la tête. La pleine lune était proche, les capacités physiques du loup-garou étaient décuplées, c'était du domaine du possible. " Et toi ? " s'inquiéta Remus.

" J'aviserai. " dit Harry. Remus lui répondit par un sourire complice.

Il aviserait… Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il savait, tout ce qu'il sentait, c'était un afflux terrifiant de forces dans ses veines qui lui brûlait le corps. Le changement d'attitudes des deux garçons ne passa pas inaperçu et les Mangemorts eurent un mouvement de recul, déstabilisés par la certitude qu'ils lisaient dans les yeux de leurs jeunes opposants.

Pourtant, la phase finale de la lutte n'eut pas le temps de s'engager, le professeur Dawn venait de surgir dans la ruelle où ils se tenaient tous. D'un bref coup d'œil, elle jaugea la situation et tendit la main en direction de ses élèves. Harry dut faire un pas en arrière, car venait de se dresser devant lui un immense mur d'énergie bleue.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " fit-il éberlué en touchant le phénomène magique et constata que c'était aussi dur et lisse que du verre mais semblait bien plus résistant.

" Un champ de force, je crois. Une sorte de barrière magique de protection. " répondit Remus en parcourant du regard l'immense surface bleue qui les encerclait pour mieux les protéger.

" Saleté de sorcière. " gronda le Mangemort à l'adresse de Dawn. " Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. "

" Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est un peu trop mélodramatique ? " répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. " Mais je pense que si je veux continuer sur le même ton, je dois dire quelque chose dans le genre : 'moi vivante, je ne vous laisserai pas toucher à un seul de leurs cheveux'. "

" Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour la petite. " ricana le Mangemort. " Vous autres, laissez la moi. Je m'occupe d'elle. " ordonna-t-il aux deux autres Mangemorts qui firent un signe de tête coopératif.

Dawn tira de sa ceinture sa baguette. Il sembla à Harry que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'item. Jusqu'alors, il n'y avait jamais réellement prêté attention, mais maintenant qu'elle supportait tous leurs espoirs de survie, elle ne lui apparut jamais aussi élégante. Elle était faite de bois clair, seul un anneau sombre démarquait la poignée. Elle était fine et étrangement torsadée. Dawn avait le même visage impassible que lui avait toujours connu Harry. On n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner qu'elle allait livrer un combat avec un sorcier versé dans la Magie Noire. Harry remarqua alors que toute sa colère brûlante l'avait quittée. Il était redevenu lui-même. Il se tourna vers Remus, curieux de savoir comment il vivait le renversement de situation et découvrit qu'il était occupé à libérer Sirius, James et Peter du sort qui les immobilisait. D'un mot, Remus leur raconta ce qui s'était passé et ils étaient maintenant tous les cinq collés au champ de force, inquiets de ce qui pourrait survenir à leur professeur de duel.

Dawn ferma les yeux et tenant sa baguette de la main gauche, elle fit glisser sa main droite sur toute la longueur de l'item magique et d'une voix claire déclama une formule.

" _Par le cœur et par l'esprit. Par le sang et par la magie. Que se dévoile l'arme protectrice de vie_. " Harry constata que là où la main était passée, le bois se transformait en métal. La sorcière eut alors bientôt en main une fine épée à la ligne légèrement sinueuse. La lumière du soleil se réfléchissait sur la lame polie en des éclairs aveuglants.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda Peter ahuri.

" Je crois… Je crois que c'est la particularité des Duellistes. Ils peuvent transformer leurs baguettes en arme. " expliqua Remus.

" Mais pourquoi ne pas prendre une arme normale ? Ca revient au même et ça évite de perdre du temps. " demanda Sirius.

" Je ne suis pas sûr… Je suppose que ça donne plus de pouvoirs… " proposa Remus.

" La baguette choisit le maître et non le contraire. " rappela James. " Si l'arme provient d'une baguette, elle n'en est peut-être que plus liée au sorcier ainsi plus performante. "

" Ca se tient. " fit Peter.

Harry ne disait rien, il était tout à son admiration. Le professeur de Dawn lui apparaissait sous un angle totalement différent. Le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la ruelle faisait trembler sa longue robe noire et gonflait ses cheveux blonds.

Le Mangemort ricana. " J'ai toujours rêvé de me mesurer à un membre de la Guilde d'Artemis. Il paraît qu'ils ont quelques petits secrets non négligeables. Peut-être que je pourrais te les faire cracher. "

Dawn sourit dangereusement. " On dit de même des Mangemorts. "

Pour toute réponse, le Mangemort tira de sous sa cape, une épée dont la lame semblait faite de brume.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? " demanda Harry. " Elle est bizarre son épée. "

" J'ai vu ça dans un bouquin. " fit Peter. " C'est une épée de la Négation. "

" Et ça fait quoi ? "

" Si tu veux mon avis, tout sauf du bien. " répondit Sirius.

Mais Dawn ne sembla pas décontenancée pour autant. Elle saisit à deux mains la poignée de son épée et prononça une nouvelle formule. " _Par le feu et par le vent. Par la terre et par les océans. J'appelle à moi la force des éléments_. " Une étrange puissance scintillante se manifesta alors tout autour d'elle et avec force, elle cria : " _FEU_ ". La lame de son épée s'embrasa immédiatement. Les deux Mangemorts restés sur le côté eurent un mouvement de recul inquiet, tandis que l'autre raffermissait sa poigne sur l'épée de Négation.

" Whaou ! " siffla James. " Je la connaissais pas celle-là. "

" Et dire qu'elle nous apprend à faire des 'Expelliarmus'. " soupira Sirius.

" Dumbledore a fait fort ! Il a réussi à s'allouer les services d'une Duelliste qui maîtrise la force élémentaire. Et qui plus est très mignonne. Ce vieux fou a vraiment de la ressource. "

Dawn ne réagit pas, elle fixait obstinément son adversaire. Elle ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée.

" Tu es prête ma belle ? "

" Tu parles trop ! " répondit-elle. D'un bond, elle fut sur le Mangemort qui eut juste le temps de parer le coup de la sorcière.

Et ce ne fut ensuite qu'un enchaînement de coups et de parades, de feintes et de déviations. Les lames en s'entrechoquant produisaient des étincelles et des éclairs aveuglant de lumière. Harry avait beaucoup de mal à suivre les deux combattants, ils se déplaçaient à très grande vitesse, faisaient d'immenses bonds, restaient plus longtemps que de raison dans les airs.

" C'est de l'Oplon de très haut niveau. " fit Sirius le souffle presque coupé par la dextérité des deux adversaires.

" Sans blague ! " ironisa James.

Ce fut Dawn qui porta le premier coup. Le Mangemort se plia sous la douleur et manqua de lâcher son arme, il eut juste le temps de transplaner un peu plus loin pour éviter le coup qui, sans nul doute, lui aurait été fatal. De rage, il frappa à son tour, visant le ventre. Heureusement, il ne fit que déchirer la robe de la jeune femme.

" Certes, tu t'y connais pour un Mangemort. Mais ne crois pas que c'est avec ça que tu pourras mettre au tapis un membre de la Guilde d'Artemis. " dit-elle en souriant. Le Mangemort grinça furieusement des dents.

" C'est quoi la Guilde d'Artemis ? " demanda Harry. Mais pour toute réponse, il n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules généralisé.

" Un truc français ? " proposa Peter peu convaincu.

La lutte reprit entre Dawn et le Mangemort et cette fois-ci, il apparut clairement que c'était Dawn qui menait l'action. L'épée crachait maintenant de dangereuses langues de flamme. La victoire ne pouvait être qu'assurée, mais c'était sans compter la félonie des Mangemorts. Harry vit comme dans un film au ralenti un des Mangemorts laissé de côté lever sa baguette et la pointer sur le dos de son professeur. Il cria pour la prévenir, mais pas assez vite, le coup était parti et Dawn s'effondra au sol.

L'état de choc passé, Harry fut pris d'une colère et d'un immense sentiment d'injustice. Il frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi magique qui maintenant faisait plus office à ses yeux de prison que de protection. A ses côtés, les Maraudeurs déployaient également toutes leurs ressources pour passer à travers le champ de force et venir au secours de leur professeur dont l'état était manifestement précaire. Ils avaient beau tous les cinq répéter '_Finite__ Incantatem'_, ils ne parvenaient pas annuler le sort, Dawn avait mis bien trop de puissance et de volonté dedans. Alors d'impuissance, ils martelaient de coups l'infranchissable mur. Les Mangemorts ricanèrent de leur réaction fébrile et inutile et s'approchèrent du corps de la jeune sorcière. Dawn était condamnée.

Mais pour la seconde fois, le cours des événements se renversa. Peter, le doigt tendu, désigna le professeur Torr qui arrivait en courant, sa cape flottant derrière lui. De loin, Harry le vit faire un mouvement de la main et les trois Mangemorts furent projetés en arrière, loin du corps inerte de Dawn. Torr se précipita vers la jeune femme et la souleva légèrement du sol. Il dut constater qu'elle était toujours vivante car, il poussa un soupir et un pâle sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Puis il redressa la tête, le regard furieux dirigé comme une arme contre les trois Mangemorts qui venaient de se relever. Il tendit sa baguette et cria " '_PYRI__'_ ! " Un souffle de feu s'échappa de sa baguette et les Mangemorts, qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se protéger, prirent le sort de plein fouet.

Harry et les Maraudeurs regardèrent abasourdis les dégâts que venaient de faire leur professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Dawn avait commencé à leur apprendre le sort, mais tout ce qu'ils avaient réussi à projeter n'était qu'une petite boule de feu. L'arrivée des renforts (qui avaient suivi Torr) ne permit pas aux Mangemorts de contre-attaquer et ils n'eurent d'autre choix que de transplaner au plus vite.

Torr aida Dawn à se relever et d'un geste fatigué, elle tendit la main pour annuler le sort de protection qui enfermait Harry et les quatre Maraudeurs. Après avoir constaté que le mur de magie avait disparu, elle perdit connaissance. Harry et les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent pour s'enquérir de son état, mais d'un geste de la main Torr les arrêta. Puis le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal souleva sa collègue, refusant que quiconque ne vienne l'aider.

Et c'est alors qu'il la vit ! Brillante dans la déchirure de la robe, une étrange marque bleue, qui avait vaguement la forme d'une étoile, tatouait le ventre du professeur Dawn. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, car Torr rabattit la cape autour de la sorcière. La vision avait été tellement fugace et si improbable, que Harry crut à une illusion d'optique.

Pomfresh insista pour les examiner tous les cinq au moins deux fois.

" Il va falloir vous faire un abonnement, à tous les cinq. " ironisa-t-elle sans vraiment y mettre le ton, son regard était même assez accusateur.

" C'est que nous apprécions tellement votre accueil si chaleureux ! " plaisanta Sirius. Pomfresh haussa les épaules, mais Harry la vit bien esquisser un sourire.

" Comment va le professeur Dawn ? " demanda Harry après avoir fini de reboutonner sa chemise.

" Pas bien. " répondit-elle simplement. Les cinq garçons se figèrent. " Je suis une infirmière d'école. Les petits accidents ça me connaît. Mais les maléfices de Magie Noire sont loin d'être mon rayon. " soupira-t-elle. Harry fut pris d'une terreur panique. Est-ce que les jours de leur professeur étaient comptés ?

" Mais elle va s'en sortir ? " demanda James d'une voix peu assurée. Pomfresh hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

" Nous pouvons aller la voir ? Nous ne ferons pas de bruit ! " promit Sirius faisant son fameux regard de chien battu qui faisait céder tout le monde.

" Elle se repose. Qu'est-ce que vous allez bien pouvoir faire ? " répondit Pomfresh. Sirius persista à faire son regard de chien et tous les Maraudeurs l'imitèrent aussitôt. Pomfresh soupira.

" Très bien. Mais cinq minutes ! " concéda-t-elle. Harry l'entendit alors murmurer : " Je commence vraiment à me faire vieille. Même pas capable de résister à ce regard de chien battu. " et elle secoua la tête.

Ils entrèrent à pas de loup dans la chambre où dormait Dawn et découvrirent à son chevet Torr. Le jeune professeur les accueillit en souriant.

" Je constate avec plaisir que vous n'avez rien. " murmura-t-il pour ne pas perturber le sommeil de la malade.

" Comment va-t-elle ? " demanda James.

" Ils lui ont jeté une saleté de maléfice, mais elle s'en sortira, elle en a vu d'autres. " répondit avec confiance Torr.

" Quand elle se réveillera, vous pourrez lui dire merci de notre part. " dit Harry.

" Vous lui direz vous-même. Mais telle que je la connais, elle vous répondra qu'elle n'a fait que son devoir. " Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Torr et un peu de joie s'alluma dans son regard fatigué.

" Vous saviez qu'il se connaissaient déjà, avant Poudlard ? " demanda Peter, dès qu'ils furent dans le parc, loin de l'infirmerie.

" Apparemment. " répondit simplement Remus.

" En tout cas, on peut dire que Névée est vraiment douée. Elle nous avait bien dit qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Vous avez vu comment il a réagi quand il l'a vue à terre ? Et comment il veille sur elle ? " fit remarquer Sirius.

" Ca ne veut rien dire. " répliqua Harry. Lui, aurait tenté l'impossible pour venir au secours de Hermione et pourtant ce qui les liait n'avait jamais été rien d'autre qu'une profonde amitié. Sirius ne cacha pas qu'il était peu convaincu, mais concéda que c'était possible.

" En tout cas, ils sont très douésien , bplus que je ne l'avais d'abord imaginé. " fit James avec perplexité. " Torr tout autant que Dawn. "

" Ne me dis pas que tu repenses au fait que ta mère ne t'a jamais parlé de ces deux là ? " soupira Remus.

" Eh bien si ! Je trouve ça louche. "

" Et quand bien même ce serait louche. Ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Peut-être que ce sont des sortes d'agents infiltrés ou que sais-je. James, arrête de croire que tu peux être au courant de tout. On ne sait jamais tout. " dit philosophiquement Remus.

" Si tu dis ça pour me rassurer, je tiens autant à te dire que c'est assez inefficace. " répliqua James sourire en coin.

Harry eut du mal à suivre les Maraudeurs dans leur éclat de rire. Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête que Voldemort semblait en avoir après l'un des Maraudeurs. Sirius, James ou Peter. L'un des trois étaient une cible. Et il avait le pressentiment que c'était probablement son père… James Potter.

**Fin du neuvième chapitre**

* * *

Rogue : glacial bonsoir. 

Trelawney : très inspirée bonsoir.

Rogue : Oui, comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai été chargé d'animer, à mon plus grand déplaisir soyez en assurés, la partie 'note de fin de chapitre'. Et pour ajouter à ma mauvaise fortune, je dois me coltiner l'autre folle de Poudlard. montre du doigt sa voisine

Trelawney : Hum… raclement de gorge regarde le professeur Rogue de travers Nous allons donc répondre aux nombreuses questions posées. lit un papier Miss Solla demande s'il est possible que quelqu'un découvre la vérité sur le bracelet du Silence suite à la réaction de Mr Malfoy. Professeur Rogue, voulez vous vous charger de la réponse ?

Rogue : Je croyais que vous adoriez faire les réponses ?

Trelawney : Professeur, je ne fais pas les réponses, je me contente de les entrevoir.

Rogue : Mouais, bien sûr pas convaincu du tout… Miss Solla, bien évidemment, un œil attentif aurait sûrement remarqué l'étrange attitude de Mr Malfoy. Mais ce serait surestimer ces incapables Gryffondor, trop stupides pour voir les évidences, trop confiants…

Alohomora : Hum… Professeur Rogue…

Rogue : grognon prend le papier que lui tend Trelawney

Alohomora : en aparté Décidément, je crois que j'arriverai jamais à trouver des animateurs qui feront convenablement leur boulot.

Rogue : Donc, Miss Solla, il se peut que d'ici quelques chapitres, je ne dirai pas le nombre, quelques personnages en découvrent un peu plus sur le bracelet. Question suivante.

Trelawney : Comme cela concerne toujours votre élève préféré, je vous laisse encore le soin de répondre.

Rogue : glacial Trop aimable.

Trelawney : Miss Lilou voudrait savoir si, malgré la douleur infligée par le bracelet, Mr Malfoy parlera à nouveau.

Rogue : Je dois d'abord éclaircir quelques points afin que tout le monde comprenne bien. Si Mr Malfoy a pu dire ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'en personne intelligente qu'il est, il a su ne rien dire ouvertement, il a joué sur les sous-entendus. Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi le bracelet n'a ni pu l'empêcher de parler, ni transformé ses phrases. Par contre la douleur vient du fait qu'il ait pensé – au moins un qui pense – à la dire cette fameuse vérité. Pour vous, lecteurs, tout ce qu'a dit Mr Malfoy sonne comme une évidence, mais ses auditeurs ne peuvent rien soupçonner – que des idiots ! – ils ont juste eu l'impression d'assister à un monologue très obscur et totalement incompréhensible. Alors quant à savoir si Mr Malfoy renouvellera l'expérience, vous le saurez dans les prochains chapitres… sourire sadique

Trelawney : regardant dans des feuilles de thé ton très inspiré Je vois… Mr Malfoy est habité par la colère…

Rogue : sarcastique Comme c'est surprenant !

Trelawney : … cette colère peut le pousser à faire des choses. Mais la paix peut également déployer ses ailes et…

Rogue : baille

Trelawny : regarde furieusement Rogue

Rogue : Pardon ? vous disiez quelque chose ?

Trelawney : vexée Non rien… Miss Sailor Digitale fait remarquer que le cauchemar de Mr Potter est suspect. Miss Sailor Digitale, sachez que les rêves et les cauchemars ne sont pas que des messages de l'inconscient mais également de l'avenir ou du passé que…

Rogue : coupant la parole De tout façon, tout ce qui touche Potter est louche.

Trelawney : Mais vous avez fini de m'interrompre ?

Rogue : Pour l'importance des choses que vous dites…

Trelawney : Oh ! Là, c'est en trop… très vexée

Rogue : Un peu de paix ! Bon voyons ce qu'il y a en suite, que tout ça se termine le plus tôt possible, j'ai une classe de Poufsouffle/Serdaigle de deuxième année à terroriser. lit le papier Donc, Miss Clem voudrait savoir ce qui se passe dans le présent. silence réflexif

Trelawney : sortant précipitamment sa boule de cristal et se plongeant dans la contemplation Oh… je vois…

Rogue : Et c'est reparti ! Mais enfin Miss Clem, c'est assez évident : ce qui se passe dans le présent, c'est ce que vous êtes en train de lire. Le voyage de Mr Malfoy et de Potter a changé la relativité de la lecture temporelle. En d'autres termes, puisque c'est leur histoire que l'on raconte, 1975 est devenu le présent et non plus le passé et par conséquent 1995 le futur. Il ne peut donc rien se passer dans ce que vous appeler le 'présent' (et qui, comme vous l'avez compris maintenant, est le futur) puisqu'il n'est pas encore advenu. Compris ?

Trelawney : Vous avez décidé de me voler toutes les réponses ?

Rogue : C'est pour aller plus vite. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à ennuyer les lecteurs, je vous en prie.

Trelawney : Bien. satisfaite Miss Popov a demandé si les Maraudeurs trouveront un livre sur la cicatrice de Harry. Les Maraudeurs continuent de chercher, d'où, vous l'aurez peut être deviné, cette visite dans la librairie qui a failli mal se terminer. Mais pour plus de précisions, je vais regarder ce que me disent les cartes.

Rogue : soupir

Trelawney : Il se peut qu'il y ait un livre. Il se pourrait qu'il parle de blessures faites par les forces noire de la magie.

Rogue : exaspéré Que de l'hypothétique !

Trelawney : La prédiction du futur n'a jamais été une science certaine.

Rogue : La prédiction n'est certainement pas une science !

Trelawney : Cessez de manquer de respect envers ma matière, Professeur Rogue ! Je ne suis pas diffamante envers la vôtre.

Rogue : Comment le pourriez vous ? Concocter des potions est tout un art.

Trelawney : Lire l'avenir également.

Rogue : Bien sûr ! C'est l'évidence même ! Autant comparer…

Alohomora : Hephep ! Je suis désolée d'intervenir dans votre… petit débat, mais vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. S'il vous plaît, vous avez encore quelques réponses à donner.

Rogue : gros soupir

Trelawney : Miss Lilou voudrait savoir si Rogue, enfin le Rogue de l'histoire…

Rogue : J'avais compris.

Trelawney : … découvrira qui est véritablement Orpheo.

Rogue : Oui.

… moment de silence …

Trelawney : Je crois que les lecteurs en attendent un peu plus, Professeur Rogue.

Rogue : Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'espère que ça se fera le plus tard possible. Découvrir que les Potter vont continuer de se reproduire risque d'être un gros choc émotionnel. J'aurais espéré que l'espèce s'arrêterait après la dégénérescence nommée James Potter. Brrr ! Quelle idée effroyable ! Question suivante.

Trelawney : Miss Lilou demande également…

Rogue : Encore ? On n'a pas le droit qu'à une seule question par personne ?

Trelawney : Bien sûr que non !

Rogue : Dommage ! Ca irait plus vite. Donc la question.

Trelawney : Donc la question est… Hep ! Attendez ! Pourquoi c'est moi qui lit les question et vous qui y répondez ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée, normalement, répondre aux questions ?

Rogue : Vous avez trouvé le mot juste 'censée' donc lisez la question ! Ne perdons pas de temps.

Trelawney : indécise … Miss Lilou, voudrait également savoir quand on en saura un peu plus sur les secrets de Miss Irina, Moïra, et Meredith.

Rogue : lisant un papier D'après ce bout de papier, je n'ai pas le droit de vous répondre. Mais bon, je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien, donc je vous dirai la vérité. En fait l'auteur n'en sait rien.

Alohomora : indignée Eh !

Rogue : ne tenant pas compte de l'interruption Si, bien évidemment, les grandes lignes de l'histoire sont décidées, l'histoire n'est planifiée que jusqu'au chapitre 15 et encore de manière assez superficielle. Je peux donc vous dire que vous en saurez un peu plus sur Irina au chapitre 14 (plus les petits détails laissés ici et là) mais pour les deux autres… tousse fait des mouvements de mains pour dissiper un brouillard apparu soudainement Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Trelawney : Encens. Cela m'aide à la concentration.

Rogue : tousse Pourquoi ? tousse

Trelawney : Pour répondre aux questions des lecteurs.

Rogue : tousse Oh ! Arrêtez ! Comme si vous pouviez savoir ce qui se passe par la tête d'un auteur de fanfic.

Trelawney : On peut tout savoir grâce à la divination.

Rogue : On voit que vous ne venez pas souvent laisser traîner un œil dans le coin. tousse Je veux dire sur les fics éditées ici. Y en a des surprenantes et parfois même des quelque peu tordues, même pour moi.

Trelawney : Ca y est ! Je sens que ça vient !

Rogue : désabusé Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Et quelles sont vos prévisions ?

Trelawney : Oui, c'est très proche… très très proche… C'est un peu flou…

Rogue : Ca n'existe pas des lunettes pour voyants ? ricane de son propre jeu de mots

Trelawney : déçue Ca y est je l'ai perdue.

Rogue : Quoi ? Votre raison ? ricane à nouveau

Trelawney : exaspérée Ma vision.

Rogue : Comme c'est avantageux ! Ainsi quand l'événement surviendra, on ne pourra pas mettre en échec vos prédictions.

Trelawney : Voilà pourquoi, il est si difficile de faire de bonnes prédictions, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour envoyer de mauvaises vibrations.

Rogue : Voilà que j'envoie de mauvaises vibrations maintenant… temps de réflexion Après tout, rien de plus normal ! Rappelez vous, je suis le vilain professeur qui terrorise le brave, gentil (et pathétique) héros. Beurk ! Bon quelle est la question suivante ?

Trelawney : très sèche et dans un souffle Miss Samantha voudrait savoir si les Maraudeurs & C° vont découvrir la véritable identité de Harry. Miss Sailor Digitale pose également la question et voudrait savoir quand Miss Evans et Mr Potter vont tomber amoureux. reprend sa respiration

Rogue : se massant les tempes Bien sûr que Harry et Draco se feront démasquer et bien évidemment que Lily et James formeront un couple. Mais laissez le temps aux événements de se dérouler, suivez la piste des indices et des détails. exaspéré Oh ! et puis si vous tenez vraiment à gâcher votre plaisir en apprenant tout à l'avance, vous n'avez qu'à le demander en particulier à l'auteur, vous avez son… e-mail (c'est quoi ça ?). Parce que ce qui est certain, c'est qu'elle refuse que tout élément déterminant pour l'intrigue soit dévoilé sur cette page, là où le regard de lecteurs qui ne voudraient rien savoir pourrait tomber. Des petits détails, des précisions, des explications, oui ; mais des spoilers, non, il faudra les demander en privé.

Trelawney : Miss Catwoman a une remarque à formuler. Elle signale qu'à son goût, l'auteur met beaucoup trop de temps à écrire.

Rogue : Eh bien…

Alohomora : Non, laissez Professeur, je peux répondre à cette dernière remarque. Certes, il est vrai que l'on peut trouver plus rapide que moi pour les mises à jour (mes lecteurs du 'Secret de ma Mère' en savent quelque chose, d'ailleurs je voudrais leur dire de ne pas désespérer, maintenant que je suis en vacances, la suite ne devrait pas tarder.) mais on peut trouver également bien plus lent. Je fais aussi vite que possible, devant jongler avec les contraintes de ma vie et de l'écriture. Je suis désolée si tu trouves que ça met autant de temps, mais comme on dit : 'je ne peux pas aller plus vite que la musique.' Et puis histoire de vous mettre en bouche, voici la preview du prochain chapitre :

Preview du chapitre 10 – Au Clair de la Lune – .

Lily : Promenons nous dans les bois.

Irina : Pendant que le loup n'y est pas.

Meredith : Mais… et si le loup y était ?

Lily : Eh bien, il nous mangerait.

Irina : Mais comme il n'y est pas…

Lily : Il ne nous mangera pas.

… silence réflexif …

Irina, Lily et Meredith : Loup y es-tu ? Nous entends-tu ?

Remus : Quelqu'un m'a appelé ?

Alohomora : A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

Rogue : Adieu et au plaisir de ne pas revenir.

Trelawney : ton mystérieux Je sais qu'on sera appeler à se revoir. Donc ce n'est pas un adieu…

Alohomora : à Rogue Elle est toujours comme ça.

Rogue : hoche la tête

Alohomora : C'est pas fatigant à la longue ?

Rogue : hoche à nouveau la tête

Alohomora : Eh bien, je vous plains.

-:- Interventions de dernières minutes -:-

Remus : Mais je vous assure, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelqu'un m'appeler.

Sirius : Mais bien sûr Remus ! ;p

Peter : C'est peut être la pleine lune qui lui tape sur le cerveau…

James : Qu'importe ! Enfin, notre première sortie sous forme d'animagi !

Sirius : Yeah !

Peter : Faudrait peut être qu'on se trouve des noms…

Remus : Pourquoi faire ?

Harry/Orpheo : Je sens que je vais pas avoir encore souvent mon mot à dire dans ce chapitre…

Draco/Silver : De quoi tu te plains ? Toi, tu as déjà eu deux chapitres, moi je n'en ai eu qu'un seul !

Harry/Orpheo : C'est normal ! C'est quand même moi le héros ! Mais au fait de quel côté sera le PDV du prochain chapitre ?

Draco/Silver : Comment veux-tu que je le sache ! Si tu crois que je suis dans les petits papiers de l'auteur, môa !

Lily : Ce sera de mon côté !

Tous : Hein ?

James : Mais je croyais qu'il n'y aurait que trois points de vue.

Lily : L'auteur a décidé de changer un peu les choses. Ca donnera un angle féminin à toute cette histoire, parce qu'après tout, les personnages féminins jouent un très grand rôle.

Sirius : Eh ben, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !

Lynn : SIRIUS !

Sirius : ;p

Tous : Au prochain chapitre !

Sirius : Si Lynn ne m'a pas tué d'ici là.

Alohomora : désespérée J'ai de plus en plus de mal à tenir les personnages. snif Voilà, qu'ils ont décidé d'y aller de leurs petits commentaires maintenant ! éclate en sanglots Ils vont me faire devenir chèvre !

MAJ : 08/09/03


	10. chapitre 10

**Titre** : Les Portes

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué)

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres…).

**Disclaimer** (comme d'hab' quoi !) : Attention, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : Harry Potter & C° ne m'appartiennent pas ! Alors ça pour une surprise ! Vous comprenez donc logiquement, que je n'ai aucun droit dessus, que je ne perçois aucun argent… Oui, je sais, vous le saviez déjà (depuis le temps qu'on vous le répète), mais que voulez vous, c'est comme ça ! Faut le dire, le redire, l'écrire et le réécrire ! A chaque fois (comme si d'un chapitre à l'autre, j'avais soudain eu la chance de posséder tout ce petit monde… Faut pas rêver non plus !)

**Résumé général** (toujours le même) : En 1975, les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition à Poudlard. Et en particulier Orpheo et Silver Knight, alias Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont maintenant bloqués dans le passé, condamnés à ne pouvoir souffler mot de ce qu'ils savent. (dur quand même !)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** (histoire de se rafraîchir la mémoire) : Harry a la mauvaise surprise en se réveillant de découvrir que ses mains ont disparu. A n'en pas douter c'est un coup des Serpentard ; Harry et les Maraudeurs jurent bien de se venger. L'après-midi, les cinquième année de Gryffondor vont à Pré-au-Lard profiter des boutiques. Malheureusement, des Mangemorts en profitent pour passer l'attaque. Harry et les Maraudeurs ne doivent leur survie qu'aux interventions successives d'Aurora Dawn et Ethan Torr. (ils ont eu sacrément chaud !)

Avertissement : G (tout va bien pour le moment, vous pouvez sortir de sous vos couettes, réservez les pour plus tard…)

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois **(ça c'est sûr avec la ribambelle de persos qu'il y a) :

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. (globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. (surnommée la Reine des Glaces par les élèves, elle est française et parle parfaitement l'anglais… hmmm… bizarre. Et puis c'est quoi ça au juste la Guilde d'Artemis ?… et puis la marque qu'elle a sur le ventre ?… 'Vigilance Constante' comme dirait l'autre)

Carmen Estogaffe : professeur de botanique. (gentille, mais étourdie… elle fait joli dans le paysage quoi !)

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potion normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'. (une Gryffondor qui a ses entrées chez les Serpentard vous trouvez ça normal vous ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les pierres sont plus bavardes. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes' (elle ne parle pas, ne cille pas, ne baille pas, ne rit pas, ne réagit pas… mais fait-elle quelque chose ?)

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. (elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle ne lorgne pas sur Sirius mais n'en croyez pas un mot…)

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lynn. Petite amie de Gontran Weasley. (ce qu'elle adore c'est raconter des ragots et voir des couples inattendus se former… eh ben elle va pas être déçue…)

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée. Cousin d'Arthur Weasley. (c'est un Weasley, ça veut tout dire ! Sympa, plus ou moins responsable, plus ou moins sérieux, plutôt cool quoi !)

Chase Sternwood : Gryffondor, 4ème année. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. A perdu ses parents récemment. ( hmmm… que dire ? Pas grand chose, je l'avoue… on verra plus tard.)

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale non déclarée de Lynn. (fille complètement givrée, à éviter de toute urgence, repérable à 100m à la ronde, repérant Sirius à 3km à la ronde.)

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année. (Visiblement chef de bande.)

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. (alors lui on l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continuer de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit, je me le demande bien !)

**rappel-des-personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments** (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas imaginer des fois !) :

Franck Londubat : Gryffondor, 7ème année. (futur père de l'empoté de service…)

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année. (j'avoue que j'l'aime bien, cynique, incontrôlable, pas le moins du monde influençable… un bad guy quoi !)

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. (une grosse brute qui pourtant a un cœur ! si si ! laissez lui juste le temps de régler son compte à Sirius et il viendra vous l'expliquer lui-même.)

Bertha Jorkins : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Aime les ragots. (l'autre inconsciente qui se fait avoir par Pettigrow au début du volume 4, mais bon j'ai décidé de l'excuser en lui inventant un coup de cœur pour Peter. Quoique je me demande si c'est mieux comme ça…)

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** (ben manquerait plus que ça !) :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter (bon je pense que là vous maîtrisez quand même à peu près le sujet.)

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy (idem, là aussi on est un terrain connu.)

**Note** : Au début, je n'avais prévu de ne raconter l'histoire que du point de vue de trois personnages (James, Harry et Draco). Mais je pense qu'avec un tel choix, je perds quelque chose. C'est pour y remédier que maintenant, un nouveau regard sera posé sur cette aventure, celui de Lily Evans. Vous allez donc découvrir comment j'imagine l'univers de cette jeune sorcière (Le ton change un peu, la narration également). Attention la blanche colombe est loin d'être aussi paisible qu'elle en a l'air !…

**Remerciements** : Eh ! Wow, je n'en reviens pas ! Le cap des 100 reviews a été passé. C'est incroyable ! Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous seriez aussi nombreux à me suivre dans cette aventure un peu bancale, mais j'en suis très très heureuse ! J'avoue adorer écrire cette fic, je m'amuse beaucoup à tisser la toile de l'intrigue (en voyez vous maintenant les ficelles ou pas encore ? Ouvrez les yeux, car il y a des indices un peu partout), à brosser de nouveaux personnages (je serais curieuse de savoir ceux qui vous plaisent le plus), à les lier les uns aux autres (avez vous deviné les futurs couples ?), à inventer des raisons aux conséquences que nous ne connaissons que trop bien. Oh et un autre de mes grands jeux, c'est d'essaimer de temps en temps des références et des clins d'œil (les voyez-vous ?)… Alors si vous aimez c'est génial !

Et puis je voulais également vous remercier pour tous vos compliments et encouragements (non seulement vous lisez ce que j'écris mais en plus vous me félicitez… WOW ! ;). Allez, j'arrête de vous retenir, voici le…

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Au clair de la lune

.

Lentement, comme un chat, Lily s'étira pour chasser de ses muscles l'engourdissement du sommeil. D'un bâillement, elle repoussa l'impression désagréable que laissaient les songes de la nuit. Ce matin encore, elle savait avoir fait un rêve, mais ne pouvait s'en souvenir. Il ne lui en subsistait que cette léthargie du corps et de l'esprit. Elle resta plusieurs minutes sans bouger, fixant juste les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans un rayon de lumière.

Elle passa sa main à travers les tentures rouges de son lit et à tâtons, fouilla le premier tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle en sortit un petit cadre de bois dans lequel était protégée une photo familiale. Vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon marron, son père, Richard Evans lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Etrangement pour un sorcier, il ne faisait d'ailleurs rien d'autre : la photo était issue du monde Moldu et la chimie avait fixé à jamais le sourire jovial de son père. A côté de lui, se tenait sérieusement la mère de Lily dont le visage semblait noyé dans sa masse de cheveux blonds légèrement rougeoyants à la lumière du soleil. Seule la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus démentait la gravité de son expression. Elle portait le chemisier bleu que Lily lui avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard pour son anniversaire. Quelle tête, Amy Evans avait fait en découvrant que des ailes y poussaient de temps en temps et la faisaient quitter terre ! Et puis devant ses deux parents qui se tenaient par la taille, il y avait Petunia Evans qui grimaçait un sourire.

Les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été très proches, elles se disputaient souvent et pour un rien. Leurs caractères étaient fondamentalement différents et aucune ne voulait faire la moindre concession. " C'est normal, pour deux sœurs de se chamailler. " disaient Amy et Richard Evans confiants. " Ca passera. " Mais c'était loin d'être passé avec les années et l'arrivée d'un hibou au beau milieu de la cuisine familiale, il y a cinq ans maintenant de cela, n'avait pas aidé les deux sœurs à se retrouver. Au contraire, à partir de ce jour les choses étaient allées en s'aggravant. Ce n'était pas vraiment du fait de Lily, mais elle ne faisait rien pour amenuiser la tension. L'été dernier, c'en était arrivé à un point où les deux filles ne pouvaient plus supporter d'être dans la même pièce. Les parents avaient vécu un enfer, contraints à ne plus pouvoir voir leurs deux filles en même temps, au même endroit. Si bien que le dernier jour des vacances avait été accueilli par tous avec un soupir de soulagement. Richard qui était un éternel optimiste (ou peut-être aveugle) continuait de prétendre que ça s'améliorerait, mais Amy en doutait fortement et son cœur de mère souffrait.

Lily observa la photo, comme elle le faisait chaque matin. Elle salua mentalement chaque membre de sa famille, y compris sa sœur (qu'elle gratifia tout de même de 'peste' au passage). Puis, ayant accompli le rituel matinal, elle écarta les rideaux de son lit. Elle était prête à affronter la nouvelle journée qui commençait.

L'ambiance de la chambre était troublée par les chamailleries de Lynn et Névée. L'une accusait l'autre de lui avoir 'emprunté' un gilet sans autorisation. Au vu de la situation, le calme après la tempête était encore bien loin.

Après les avoir rapidement cherchées du regard, Lily constata que ni Irina, ni Meredith n'étaient dans la chambre. Elle supposa alors qu'Irina devait être déjà sous la douche. Quant à Meredith, Lily avait l'habitude de ne pas la voir avant le petit-déjeuner. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, elle ne l'avait jamais vue se réveiller. Chaque matin le lit était vide. En fait, pas totalement vide. Roulé en boule, Pan, l'animal de compagnie de Meredith, dormait dans les draps de sa maîtresse. En cinq ans, Lily n'avait jamais vu le petit animal faire autre chose que dormir, à tel point qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était. Un écureuil ? Un chat ? Une fouine ? Elle savait juste que c'était doux et brun.

Lily se mit debout et rassembla ses affaires de toilette. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle se trouva face à Irina. Même les cheveux dégoulinants d'eau et vêtue que d'une serviette éponge, Irina reste magnifique, soupira Lily envieuse.

" Bien dormi ? " demanda Irina en tirant de son armoire son uniforme propre.

" Pas très bien. " répondit Lily. " Probablement la pleine lune. "

Irina ne répondit pas aussitôt, trop occupée à fouiller dans sa malle à la recherche d'une paire de chaussettes propres. Elle en sortit d'abord une chaussette blanche puis une grise. Elle grimaça et replongea tête et mains dans la malle. " Si tu n'es pas un loup-garou, la pleine lune ne peut nullement interférer sur ton sommeil. " finit-elle par dire en sortant triomphalement la deuxième chaussette blanche.

" Ce n'est pas vrai, des études ont montré… " commença Lily.

" Des études Moldues ! " coupa Irina en jetant nonchalamment la chaussette grise isolée dans la valise. " Le jour où les Moldus comprendront les pouvoirs de la pleine lune ça se saura. " ajouta-t-elle intransigeante.

Lily fusilla du regard son amie et lui tourna le dos, mais Irina n'y prêta même pas attention.

Lily n'aimait pas que les sorciers affichassent tant de mépris et de condescendance envers les Moldus et leurs découvertes. Lily était née dans ce monde, y avait été élevée, toute sa famille et beaucoup de ses amis étaient Moldus. Elle n'était pas du genre à leur tourner le dos (excepté peut-être à Petunia) sous prétexte qu'elle s'était soudainement révélée être une sorcière. (En fait, pas si soudainement que ça. Le jour où la peau de Petunia avait viré au bleu électrique lors d'une dispute, elle aurait dû se douter qu'elle n'était pas si 'normale' qu'elle l'avait toujours crue.) Lily allait même jusqu'à penser très fermement, que le monde Moldu offrait quelques sérieux avantages tel que la diversité des loisirs, des arts et tant d'autres.

Lily se sentait toujours obligée de défendre les Moldus et leurs coutumes, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se fondre au sein des autres sorciers. Un jour, une Serdaigle lui avait demandé pourquoi elle se souciait tant de ces impotents et qu'après tout elle était une sorcière et leur était donc de loin supérieure. Lily n'avait pu retenir sa main et avait giflé la sorcière. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle jouait un jeu dangereux, la situation politique ne mettait pas vraiment à l'honneur les sorciers qui défendaient les Moldus. Elle était consciente qu'elle avait intérêt à se taire et à essayer de faire oublier qu'elle était la première sorcière de sa famille, mais c'était contraire à ses idées, à son éducation. Son père était avocat et sa mère médecin, tous deux lui avaient appris à ne jamais renoncer, à se battre pour ce en quoi elle croyait. Et jusqu'à ce que le Choixpeau fût posé sur sa tête, elle n'avait jamais vu sa ténacité comme une forme de courage.

" Lily Evans, quelle brillante petite sorcière que voilà. Laisse-moi jeter un petit coup d'œil… Hmmm ! Tu es avide de savoir et très curieuse. Et tu possèdes un très grand potentiel. J'en ai rarement vu d'équivalent et il est à la mesure de ton courage… Serdaigle aurait pu t'aller mais ils sont bien trop tranquilles pour toi. Avec un courage et une combativité comme ça, une seule Maison peut te convenir. " et le Choixpeau avait crié " Gryffondor ". Et jamais une seule fois, Lily n'avait conçu le moindre regret de ne pas avoir été envoyée à Serdaigle.

C'est le ventre grondant de faim, que Lily amorça sa descente des escaliers vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Toutefois, elle oublia totalement son estomac, lorsqu'elle vit les Maraudeurs, accompagnés d'Orpheo, traverser au pas de course la grande salle rouge. Peter se prit les pieds dans un coussin qui traînait et manqua de s'affaler sur le sol, il fut retenu à la dernière seconde par James.

" Mais fait attention Peter ! " gronda Sirius. " Tu as failli renverser toute la poudre. Nous n'en avons déjà pas beaucoup ! "

Lily remarqua alors que quatre des garçons tenaient dans leurs mains chacun un petit pot de terre. Et c'est très intriguée qu'elle les vit sortir de la salle commune.

" Qu'est-ce que les Maraudeurs font debout, si tôt ? " demanda Irina qui venait de la rejoindre et avait visiblement suivi la scène du regard.

" Comme d'habitude ! Ils préparent un mauvais coup qui risque, encore une fois, de nous coûter pas mal de points. " répondit Lily avec lassitude.

Un étrange sourire froid passa sur les lèvres d'Irina. " Je crois qu'ils organisent leur vengeance sur les Serpentard. "

Lily poussa un soupir : c'était certain, ça allait encore leur coûter pas mal de points cette histoire ! Et il faudrait encore travailler d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le retard et passer pour la je-sais-tout de l'école, par la même occasion. Mais Lily détestait perdre et était prête à tout pour ne pas souffrir un échec cette année encore. L'année dernière, c'était la Maison de Serpentard qui avait remporté la coupe. Angelika Beranger et toute sa petite bande avaient affiché tellement de suffisance et de mépris que Lily s'était bien jurée de ne plus jamais essuyer un nouvel affront.

" Tu as remarqué, ils ont une nouvelle recrue. " dit Irina, tirant par la même occasion Lily de ses pensées. " Ton petit protégé ! " précisa-t-elle avec une voix amusée.

" Arrête avec ça ! " soupira Lily. " Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je meurs de faim. "

Elles passèrent le portrait de la grosse dame qui les gratifia d'un 'Bonjour' (auquel elles répondirent), puis tranquillement, elles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque les attendait, comme chaque jour. Depuis l'annonce par affichage la veille du prochain bal de Noël, la même question revenait inlassablement dans toutes les conversation : " Qui irait avec qui ? ". Irina et Lily ne faisaient pas exception à la règle. Toutes deux essayaient de pronostiquer les couples qui seraient formés pour l'occasion. Elles ne s'attendaient, toutefois, à aucune véritable grande surprise. Au grand damne de Névée Wight et de sa concurrente directe, Bertha Jorkins, aucun couple n'avait, pour le moment, défrayé la chronique de Poudlard (" Tu oublies toi et Philip Parry. " rappela malicieusement Irina).

Bien évidemment et comme l'année dernière, la plus grande interrogation résidait dans l'identité des filles qui recevraient le 'suprême honneur' d'être les cavalières des Maraudeurs. Plusieurs semaines avant le bal, les intéressées commençaient à échafauder de complexes stratagèmes, à employer différents artifices pour se faire remarquer. Lily ne savait pas pour quelle raison exacte ces filles tenaient tant à aller au bal avec l'un des Maraudeurs. Etait-ce pour leur gloire personnelle et pouvoir ainsi dire qu'elles y étaient allées avec les Maraudeurs ? Ou bien était-ce parce que les Maraudeurs étaient populaires ? De ce que savait Lily, James Potter était le plus côté, puis venait Sirius Black et un peu derrière Remus Lupin. Peter Pettigrow était celui pour qui on se battait le moins. Quoique selon Irina, c'était une erreur stratégique : y aller avec Peter permettait de toutes manières d'approcher les Maraudeurs et après libre à la fille d'en harponner un autre. " Tu es machiavélique ! " avait dit Lily en riant. Irina avait juste répondu par un sourire. Lily ignorait les raisons fondamentales et, probablement, subjectives de ce classement mais de toute façon elle s'en moquait : aller au bal avec un Maraudeur était l'idée la plus stupide qui soit.

L'arrivée des cousins Knight avait changé quelque peu la donne du classement des dix garçons avec lequel il _fallait_ aller au bal. En l'espace de quelques semaines, chacun de leur côté, ils avaient tous deux séduit une grande partie de la population féminine de Poudlard et le phénomène allait en s'accroissant. Que tous deux fréquentent les deux bandes les plus populaires de Poudlard n'était sûrement pas étranger non plus à ce soudain engouement. Ajouté à cela le fait que leur arrivée inattendue avait développé l'imagination ; les bruits les plus fous circulaient sur leur compte. L'histoire la plus populaire racontait qu'ils venaient d'une très grande famille étrangère et qu'ils avaient été envoyés à Poudlard pour que Dumbledore assure leur protection.

Et comme toujours lorsqu'on parle du loup, on en voit la queue (et en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de cinq queues). Tous cinq, tapis à l'angle du mur, guettaient le couloir par lequel les Serpentard passaient pour gagner la Grande Salle. Irina et Lily, de plus en plus intriguées, s'arrêtèrent pour mieux observer la suite des opérations. Grâce à un miroir judicieusement placé, elles pouvaient voir les Serpentard arriver sans avoir à se tordre le cou ou à se déplacer. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes de patience pour voir venir Rogue et sa bande de copains, composée d'Adam Wilkes, Lucas Rosier et Silver Knight. L'opération allait donc pouvoir commencer.

Lily reporta son attention sur les Maraudeurs et constata alors qu'il n'était plus que quatre. Après un rapide récapitulatif, elle s'aperçut que James Potter manquait à l'appel. Elle était occupée à le chercher des yeux, lorsqu'un coup de coude d'Irina dans les côtes attira à nouveau son regard sur les Serpentard. Ils avançaient en discutant, totalement ignorants de l'embuscade qui les attendait. Et puis, jaillissant apparemment de nulle part, Lily vit des éclairs frapper le dos des Serpentard. Pourtant, il ne se passa rien. Les Serpentard ne se métamorphosèrent en rien, ne disparurent pas, ne se comportèrent pas d'une étrange façon. Ils n'avaient même pas senti les éclairs les toucher. Ils avançaient et discutaient comme si de rien était.

Les quatre Maraudeurs restants avaient rabattues sur leurs têtes leurs capuches et s'apprêtaient à bondir sur leurs ennemis. Comme des diables de leurs boîtes, ils jaillirent tous quatre sur les Serpentard qui sursautèrent de frayeur. Et à la vitesse de l'éclair, les Maraudeurs répandirent le contenu de leurs pots (une poudre orangée) sur leurs proies et s'esquivèrent tout aussi rapidement. Si bien que les Serpentard se retrouvèrent déboussolés dans le couloir sans avoir vraiment bien compris ce qui venait de leur arriver.

" Qui est ce qui a osé faire ça ? " grogna férocement Wilkes qui pleurait à force de se frotter les yeux.

" Je crois que c'étaient des Poufsouffle. J'ai eu juste le temps de reconnaître les couleurs de la cravate d'un. " répondit Rosier tout aussi occupé à chasser les grains de poussière de ses yeux.

" Impossible ! " contra Silver Knight. " Jamais des Poufsouffle ne feraient quelque chose comme ça ! Ils n'ont pas assez de tripes pour ça. " ajouta-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

" Je sais bien. D'autant plus qu'aucun d'eux n'oseraient s'en prendre à _nous_. " reprit Rosier.

" Y a que la bande à Potter pour faire un coup pareil ! " gronda Rogue dont les cheveux étaient couverts d'une fine pellicule de poussière orange.

" D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils nous ont fait. Vous voyez une différence vous ? " demanda Rosier perplexe en s'examinant.

Rogue porta à son nez les particules de poussière et les examina attentivement, mais il ne put que hausser les épaules pour marquer son ignorance. Et tous quatre s'observèrent attentivement, mais comme Lily, ils arrivèrent à la même conclusion : il ne s'était absolument rien passé.

" A croire qu'ils ont vraiment perdu la main. " ricana Rogue. Sur cette remarque, tous les Serpentard reprirent leur chemin en riant.

Les yeux fixés sur le dos des Serpentard, Lily et Irina leur emboîtèrent le pas. Elles guettaient le moment où des ailes leurs pousseraient sans crier gare, où une seconde tête ferait inopportunément son apparition, où une nouvelle paire de bras pointeraient le bout de ses doigts. Mais rien ne se passa. Et ce fut très perplexes qu'elles gagnèrent la Grande Salle, laissant les Serpentard dans le hall à une conversation inintéressante. Elles prirent place à côté de Meredith qui les accueillit d'un signe de tête.

Lily terminait de servir le jus de mûres, quand les quatre Serpentard firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle. Lily remarqua alors que les Maraudeurs tournèrent la tête vers James qui leva légèrement sa baguette. C'est avec un sourire moqueur qu'il fit apparaître une petite lueur qui disparut pratiquement instantanément. Perplexe, le verre à la bouche, Lily tourna la tête vers les Serpentard. Et instantanément, elle recracha le jus de mûre qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Ayant attiré l'attention, toute la table de Gryffondor suivit son regard, puis le mouvement se répandit de table en table jusqu'à gagner toute la salle. Un lourd silence s'abattit sous le plafond enchanté, tandis que tout le monde fixait le même point : les quatre nouveaux entrant.

Les Serpentard, soudain devenus très inquiets, se dévisageaient, à la recherche du détail qui choquait tant. Ils ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient INTERGRALEMENT _NUS_ (enfin pas intégralement, car, pour une raison _étrange_, des feuilles de vigne flottaient miraculeusement devant les quatre Serpentard, évitant de tout dévoiler de leur anatomie). Bientôt le silence céda la place à un fou rire généralisé qui n'épargna aucune table, pas même celle des Serpentard. De toutes parts, on voyait des élèves tomber de leurs bancs, frapper hystériquement du poing les tables, s'étouffant, jurant et crachant en même temps. Et au milieu de tout ça, les quatre infortunés Serpentard continuaient de s'examiner perplexes, se demandant si toute l'école ne souffrait pas d'un mal étrange, qui peut-être était très contagieux.

" Ils ne peuvent pas savoir ! " parvint à dire Irina qui riait à gorge déployée. " La poudre orangée qu'ils leur ont jetée, je viens de me souvenir ce que c'est… " elle ne put terminer sa phrase et repartit d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda Lily qui chassait vainement les larmes de ses yeux.

" C'est de la Poudre-aux-Yeux. Ca empêche de voir la magie. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir qu'ils ont subi un sort de Nudisme. " expliqua avec difficulté Irina qui tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Lily riait tant que ses abdominaux la faisaient terriblement souffrir. Devant elle, Sirius avait roulé à terre et se tenait le ventre. Remus sa fourchette dans le poing frappait la table, la tête enfouie dans son avant-bras. James et Orpheo riaient à gorge déployée, des larmes plein les yeux, ils tentaient vainement de parler mais ne pouvaient faire que des gestes désordonnés. Peter, quant à lui, avait quitté précipitamment la table pour gagner vraisemblablement les toilettes (comme bien d'autres).

Ce fut le professeur McGonagall qui réagit la première. Elle matérialisa d'abord quatre capes pour couvrir ses élèves, puis d'une formule annula les sorts jetés.

" Qui a fait ça ? " gronda-t-elle. Automatiquement tous les rires cessèrent, ou du moins, tentèrent d'être réfrénés.

" Qui a osé faire subir un tel sort à ces quatre garçons ? " répéta-t-elle. Mais le souvenir de l'arrivée se réimprima avec force dans l'esprit de Lily, comme dans celui de tous les autres, et les éclats de rire reprirent. Les quatre Serpentard mortifiés bouillaient d'une rage folle et tous, sans exception, avaient les yeux rivés sur les Maraudeurs et Orpheo, qui maintenant avaient cessé de rire. Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils levèrent les mains et les agitèrent lentement. C'était la réponse du berger à la bergère ou, comme on disait dans le monde Sorcier, la réponse du vampire au zombie (allez savoir pourquoi !).

" Un peu de calme ! " ordonna McGonagall. Mais les rires redoublèrent.

" SILENCE ! ! ! " cria la voix amplifiée de Dumbledore. Il y eut un dernier hoquet et toute la salle redevint silencieuse.

" Apparemment, de vilains petits farfadets s'amusent à jouer de bien méchants tours ces derniers temps aux élèves de Poudlard… " dit d'une voix sérieuse Dumbledore.

" Mais… " commença Silver.

" Silence ! " le coupa Dumbledore. Ses yeux avaient perdu tout amusement. " Mais, ces petites plaisanteries n'ont que trop duré. Je vous promets qu'à partir de maintenant, les professeurs ont ordre de punir sévèrement ces petits farfadets par un renvoi définitif de Poudlard. " Les Maraudeurs pâlirent dangereusement. " Je ne tolérerai pas une minute de plus que mon école soit le terrain de mesquineries pareilles. Est-ce bien clair ? " Il n'y eut aucune espèce de réaction au sein des élèves, ils étaient bien tous à leur étonnement, mêlé de terreur, face à la réaction si violente de leur directeur.

" L'événement est clos et je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. " Dumbledore se rassit et se replongea dans sa conversation avec le professeur Dawn, comme si de rien était. Les Serpentard voulurent protester mais le regard de McGonagall suffit à les décourager.

" Nous l'avons échappée belle ! " soupira Peter en quittant la table.

" En effet ! Mr Pettigrow. " fit une voix venant de derrière. Lily vit les Maraudeurs se figer puis, se retourner très lentement, comme dans les films comiques, pour se retrouver face au professeur Torr.

" Heureusement pour vous que le directeur a bien voulu croire à cette histoire de farfadets. " dit Torr les yeux fixés sur les Maraudeurs, un étrange sourire au coin des lèvres.

" Euh… c'est vous qui… ? " commença James qui ne savait pas s'il devait nier ou non.

" Qui a eu cette idée de génie de rendre responsable de pauvres et inoffensifs farfadets ? " acheva Torr. " Oui, cela se pourrait bien… "

" Vous saviez donc ? " s'étonna Peter, le visage tordu par l'appréhension.

" Ce n'était pas très difficile. Et honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une personne ici qui ignore que vous êtes les auteurs de ce vilain tour… "

" Mais alors pourquoi… " commença Remus.

" Vous laisser vous en tirer à si bon compte ? " termina encore une fois Torr. Remus acquiesça de la tête. " Parce que Mr Rogue et ses amis n'avaient eu aucun avertissement pour la cruelle plaisanterie qu'ils vous ont fait subir. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que moi ou le directeur Dumbledore (surtout le directeur !) approuvons vos manières jeunes gens ! Répondre le Mal par le Mal est loin d'être intelligent et ne permet jamais de régler les problèmes. "

" Qu'est-ce que nous devions faire alors ? " demanda Sirius avec mauvaise humeur. " Nous laisser faire ? Subir sans rien dire ? "

" Nullement. " répondit tranquillement Torr.

" Mais alors ? "

" Il ne fallait tout simplement pas prêter le flanc. " Les Maraudeurs dévisagèrent interdits leur professeur. " Oh et puis au fait, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous avertir que vous avez trois heures de retenue ce soir… " Les Maraudeurs grimacèrent. " Avec le professeur Pointcassé. " ajouta Torr avec malice ; et les garçons de grogner.

Lily ne put retenir un petit rire en entendant la dernière phrase de Torr. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était de loin son professeur préféré. Ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était bien fait de sa personne (ce qui était rare pour un professeur de Poudlard, il n'y avait qu'à regarder Pointcassé !) ; ni parce qu'il n'était pas dénué d'un certain sens de l'humour ; ou bien parce que c'était un professeur très compétent (bien que s'embrouillant parfois un peu les crayons et passant du coq à l'âne) ; non, c'était à cause de cette aptitude qu'il avait à faire rêver tout personne qui l'écoutait. Ses cours étaient une suite d'histoires trépidantes, d'anecdotes fantasques, de rencontres saugrenues avec des créatures étranges, de combats sanglants. Lily ne doutait pas une seconde que ses connaissances ne se limitaient pas aux livres, mais qu'il avait réellement vécu chacune des expériences qu'il évoquait. Et c'était la tête pleine d'aventures qu'elle ressortait de la salle.

Lily n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à ressentir un véritable intérêt pour le cours du professeur Torr, l'engouement avait gagné pratiquement tous les élèves de l'école. Le seul moment que tous les élèves redoutaient était les quinze dernières minutes où il fallait faire état de ses progrès dans la convocation d'un Patronus. Malgré ses échecs à répétition, Lily ne désespérait pas de produire un jour quelque chose. Elle se demandait souvent quelle forme prendrait son Patronus, mais le halo argenté n'en laissait rien deviner. Personne n'avait rien réussi à produire et Torr était bien le seul à ne pas perdre espoir, il continuait constamment d'encourager ses élèves. Il n'y avait que Franck Londubat qui avait créé quelque chose qui, paraissait-il, ressemblait vaguement à un gros oiseau et encore, tout le monde n'était pas d'accord.

Si le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal suscitait une véritable passion, il n'en allait pas de même pour le cours de Duel. Sans le moindre état d'âme, le professeur Dawn les astreignait à un entraînement rigoureux, difficile et épuisant. Trop souvent, à la sortie de son cours, les élèves se rendaient directement à l'infirmerie. Philip ne mâchait jamais ses mots et traitait Dawn de tous les noms, alors que Lily appliquait le plus doucement possible un onguent sur ses blessures.

Dawn était donc devenue le professeur la plus détestée et la plus crainte de Poudlard, elle avait réussi l'exploit de voler la place à Pointcassé. Son visage toujours immobile et son regard glacé muselaient n'importe quel élève, même les plus revanchards des Serpentard. Il lui avait suffi d'une démonstration de force au début de l'année pour gagner une autorité qui n'avait jamais été remise en question. Toutefois, au contraire des cours de Potions, si les élèves se plaignaient de l'enseignant, ils étaient nombreux à plébisciter l'enseignement, car les résultats étaient immédiatement visibles. De plus, le professeur Dawn avait obtenu de Dumbledore l'autorisation que les élèves, par petits groupes, s'entraînent en dehors des cours, afin de rattraper au plus vite tout le retard qu'ils avaient accumulé par rapport à la norme mondiale. C'est ainsi qu'on avait vu le parc de Poudlard se transformer en une arène où des duels s'organisaient quotidiennement. La suprématie d'Orpheo Knight à ce jeu ne pouvait être remise en cause et c'était toujours en rougissant qu'il recevait les acclamations de tout le monde. Un peu plus loin, les sixième- et septième-année frimaient en faisant des démonstrations, plus ou moins réussies, de Wrestle et d'Oplon sous les regards béats des premières-années.

Lily n'excellait pas en Duel de la même manière qu'Orpheo, mais n'en était pour autant mauvaise. Comme il y avait beaucoup de points communs avec les anciens cours d'Enchantements, elle était en terrain connu. Toutefois la partie combat des cours d'Enchantements, n'avait jamais été ce qu'elle préférait. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment se battre et encore moins blesser les autres. Elle aurait préféré être douée dans l'art de guérison, mais elle était loin de valoir les talents de Meredith dans ce domaine également.

Les élèves de cinquième-année de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor s'étaient rassemblés devant les serres pour le cours commun de Botanique et attendaient l'arrivée du professeur Estogaffe depuis maintenant dix minutes.

" Tout ce que tu veux, qu'elle a oublié qu'on avait cours. " chuchota Irina à l'oreille de Lily.

Le professeur Estogaffe était une gentille sorcière mais tellement étourdie, elle oubliait régulièrement quelque chose. Lily n'eut pas le temps de répondre à Irina, le professeur Estogaffe apparut, rouge comme une tomate et soufflant comme une vieille locomotive à la retraite.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Je vous avais dit au cours précédent, que nous devions nous retrouver près de la cabane de Hagrid, à l'orée du bois. " Les élèves la fixèrent avec condescendance. " Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ? " Ils secouèrent négativement la tête. " Zut alors ! Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Bon suivez moi ! " et d'un geste, elle accompagna ses paroles. Les deux classes lui emboîtèrent le pas en ricanant sous cape.

Quand elle passa devant la cabane de Hagrid, Lily ne manqua pas de saluer le gigantesque gardien des sceaux et des clefs de Poudlard. Il lui répondit par un grand sourire qui laissa entrevoir ses dents dans le fouillis de sa barbe noire.

Lily aimait beaucoup le Garde-chasse. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec elle et plus d'une fois l'avait consolée et rassurée au début de sa première année. Lily avait assez mal vécu le début de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Elle se sentait totalement perdue dans ce monde si nouveau, si différent de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. De plus, elle était très vite devenue la cible des moqueries des Serpentard du fait de sa naissance. Elle ne devait son actuelle tranquillité qu'à son amitié avec Irina. Hagrid avait aidé Lily à décrypter le monde magique, lui avait expliqué les règles du Quidditch, lui avait parlé des grands sorciers de légende, l'avait conseillé sur les confiseries et surtout lui vantait les qualités de créatures incroyables.

" Bien, vous allez mettre à profit le cours précédent et me montrer ainsi ce que vous en avez assimilé. Vous avez une heure pour me rapportez un maximum de variétés différentes de plantes curatives. Mais veillez à ne pas dépasser la rangée d'arbres là-bas, elle marque la limite de la forêt, je vous rappelle qu'il est interdit d'y aller. "

Interdit d'y aller ! Tu parles ! Il y avait plus d'élèves qui s'aventuraient dans la forêt qu'il y en avait qui restaient bien sagement dans leurs lits. C'était ainsi, chacun à un moment était amené dans sa scolarité à pénétrer dans la forêt. C'était histoire de prouver aux autres ou à soi-même qu'on avait du courage, le goût du risque, c'était une sorte de bizutage. Tout le monde y passait un jour. Il y en avait également des élèves qui se risquaient dans la forêt afin d'y collecter des ingrédients pour des potions préparées en toute illégalité, mais ils n'y entraient que par nécessité. Ils étaient déjà moins nombreux dans ce cas et il s'agissait principalement de Serpentard et de Serdaigle. Et puis enfin, il y avait ceux qui parcouraient la forêt comme d'autres traversent le parc de Poudlard. Ceux-là étaient, évidemment, encore bien moins nombreux. Parmi ces amateurs du danger, on retrouvait quelques Serpentard (ils allaient dans la forêt comme on prend une autoroute, dieu seul sait ce que ceux là faisaient et où ils allaient), une petite bande de Poufsouffle, et bien entendu, les Maraudeurs. Lily avait remarqué que ces quatre là avaient la fâcheuse manie de toujours faire ce qui était interdit. La seule mention du mot suffisait à éveiller en eux une soif insatiable d'aventures.

Accroupies dans l'herbe, Lily, Irina et Meredith fouillaient du regard la moindre brindille. Être en équipe avec Meredith avait un avantage certain, elle était très douée en Botanique et connaissait très bien les plantes et leurs propriétés. Un seul coup d'œil, lui suffisait pour repérer et reconnaître les plantes. Lily l'avait même surprise corriger à voix basse ou dire à l'avance le cours d'Estogaffe.

Le cours se passa très agréablement. Le temps était splendide, les plantes embaumaient l'air et les petits animaux de la forêt, intrigués par la présence des élèves, vinrent les observer. Lily et ses amies discutèrent librement, tandis que Meredith évaluait d'un regard les plantes dont elles avaient besoin. A la fin du cours, elles avaient amassé tout un panier de plants (le double des autres groupes et surtout bien plus variés) et Estogaffe leur accorda pour cela cinq points. Ils commencèrent un premier examen, mais n'eurent pas le temps de le pousser très loin. Ils lancèrent donc sur les plantes coupées un sort de conservation afin de les étudier au prochain cours.

Le professeur Torr terminait de rassembler tous les parchemins que les première-année de Poufsouffle venaient de lui rendre, quand les cinquième-année de Gryffondor prirent place sur les bancs. Lily profita de cet instant pour observer un peu mieux son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était grand et suffisamment large d'épaules pour laisser penser qu'il pouvait se frotter à différentes créatures magiques sans forcément finir automatiquement écrasé au sol, cassé en deux. Lily était incapable de dire de quelle couleur était ses yeux car ils disparaissaient toujours derrière une frange de cheveux châtains. Il avait une voix douce et un air sérieux que de temps en temps un sourire franc venait dérider. Il était décidé et opiniâtre : il s'était mis dans la tête d'enseigner à ses élèves le sort très complexe du Patronus et rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire changer d'avis, pas même les réticences des principaux intéressés. Et puis, il y avait dans son ton un éternel optimisme, ce qui déroutait tout le monde. Comment, quand on passait son temps à affronter des êtres aussi puissants que des zombies, des furies ou des vampires, pouvait-on croire à ce point en l'avenir ? Irina prétendait que c'était un mécanisme de défense, c'est justement parce que l'avenir était incertain qu'on se mettait à croire en lui. Lily doutait de la logique de cette pensée, mais préférait ne rien dire.

" Bien ! " fit Torr pour attirer l'attention de tous ses élèves, après avoir remis de l'ordre sur son bureau. " Nous allons commencer par un récapitulatif du dernier cours sur les Vampires, pour vérifier que vous avez tout retenu et compris. "

Pendant le quart d'heure suivant, Torr interrogea les élèves à tour de rôle et au hasard. Lily connaissait sa leçon sur le bout des doigts, pas seulement parce qu'elle l'avait studieusement apprise, mais également parce qu'ils avaient déjà vu le sujet en troisième-année. Au début, Lily avait été assez énervée de voir de telles redites dans le programme, mais ensuite, elle avait constaté que le cours de Torr suivait une toute autre logique. En troisième-année, le professeur ne s'était axé que sur la technique : comment on devenait vampire et comment en contrer, voire tuer, un. Torr leur apprenait les choses sous un autre angle, le vampire cessait d'être un tueur assoiffé de sang, pour devenir membre à part entière d'une communauté. Il leur faisait de la psychologie, de l'ethnologie et de l'histoire. Bien sûr il ne minimisait pas le danger que la créature représentait pour un humain. Mais d'en savoir un peu plus, rassurait Lily, qui n'avait jamais vu des vampires qu'au travers de films Moldus (et cela n'avait rien de bien réjouissant), et lui permettait ainsi d'appréhender plus sereinement toute future et hypothétique confrontation.

" Eh bien je constate avec plaisir que vous avez tous bien compris et bien appris la leçon. " fit-il avec une once de fierté dans la voix. " Je vais finir par penser que je ne suis pas un si mauvais prof que ça. " ajouta-t-il en souriant joyeusement. Les élèves accueillirent sa dernière remarque avec un éclat de rire franc.

" Permettez-moi de dire que vous êtes probablement le meilleur prof de DCFM que nous avons eu depuis bien longtemps. " ajouta James.

" Ah bon ? " intervint Sirius Black en haussant un sourcil, comme il savait si bien le faire. " Nous avons eu un bon prof de défense contre les forces du Mal ? Je ne devais pas être là, alors. " répliqua-t-il. Et de nouveau des rires s'élevèrent dans la salle.

Même si Lily trouvait la conduite des deux Maraudeurs particulièrement déplacée, elle devait bien convenir que ce n'était pas faux. Ils avaient eu le droit à un véritable défilé de professeurs de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (mais il paraissait que c'était la tradition). En première année, ils avaient eu Madame Etonneau. Une folle à l'état pur. En plein cours, elle se mettait à converser toute seule à propos d'ours qui se changeaient en lapins et d'arbres qui faisaient la course. En seconde, il y avait eu Monsieur Pouleaupot, plus sourd qu'un pot, plus aveugle qu'une taupe et légèrement enclin à des pertes de mémoire. Il était mort avant la fin de l'année. En troisième année, Monsieur Valendroit, un Auror suspendu pour extrême violence, avait pris la relève. Il avait été renvoyé au bout de cinq mois pour cause de maltraitances. C'était les professeurs de Poudlard qui s'étaient relayés pour assurer la permanence jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Lily se souviendrait longtemps des cours avec le professeur Binns à propos de bestioles qui se baladeraient avec des lanternes pour perdre les gens. Et enfin, en quatrième année, ils avaient eu Monsieur Pusilla, un tout jeune professeur qui avait autant d'autorité qu'un Elfe de Maison. Deux mois avant la fin de l'année, il avait fait une dépression nerveuse. Il n'avait été alors plus que l'ombre de lui-même (" Déjà qu'il avait peur de sa propre ombre. " avait commenté Irina).

" Et les Patronus ? Comment ça se passe ? " demanda Torr avec enthousiasme (comme à chaque fois). Aussitôt et cela de manière tout a fait perceptible, la bonne humeur retomba (comme à chaque fois). Le regard du professeur parcourut les pupitres, puis poussa un soupir (comme à chaque fois).

" Je vois. " fit-il avec lassitude. " Vous n'y mettez pas assez de conviction ! "

" Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le temps que je passe à m'entraîner et la conviction que j'y mets ! " s'indigna James. " Mais je ferais tout autant de me gaver de chocolat pour m'immuniser contre les Détraqueurs. " grogna-t-il.

Torr eut un sourire indulgent. " Vous ne devez pas vous décourager. Vous êtes tous à même d'y arriver. L'âge n'entre pas en ligne de compte. "

" Mouais… " grommela Peter.

" Mettriez-vous mon expérience en doute, Mr Pettigrow ? " demanda gravement Torr.

Peter Pettigrow se redressa d'un coup comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup de fouet. " Euhh… Non, professeur… "

Torr dévisagea un instant son élève plein de contrition, puis sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche. Il l'eut à peine empoignée qu'elle émit un petit jet de lumière verte sans raison apparente.

" Rha ! Cette baguette ! Elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête ! " grogna-t-il en l'agitant, ce qui provoqua davantage de petites étincelles. " Ca y est ! Je parie qu'elle fait encore sa tête de bois. "

Quelques rires fusèrent au jeu de mots facile. Puis, quand il en eut assez de secouer sa baguette, les choses ne s'améliorant pas (Lily était même tentée de dire : " Au contraire "), il tapota le tableau noir avec. Des mots s'écrivirent alors tout seul à la craie sur la surface d'ardoise et Lily put lire : " Loup-garou ". La salle fut parcourue par un frémissement et un murmure d'anticipation.

" Notre nouveau sujet d'étude sera, comme vous le voyez, le loup-garou. Une fois, encore, je sais que vous avez abordé le sujet en troisième année (je le fais en ce moment avec mes élèves de troisième année). Mais vous êtes en second cycle maintenant, et vous ne pouvez plus vous contenter de quelques bribes de connaissances. "

Lily avait appris à ne plus remettre en question les décisions de son professeur et était impatiente de découvrir ce que Torr allait leur apprendre cette fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les Maraudeurs qui étaient soudainement et anormalement tous devenus bien silencieux. Remus Lupin, assis entre Black et Orpheo, fixait obstinément sa feuille de parchemin. Lily poussa du coude Irina, qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, elles échangèrent un regard entendu avec Meredith.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un veut prendre la parole ? " demanda Torr.

Silence.

" Vraiment personne ? "

Silence.

" Dans ce cas, laissons faire le hasard. " dit-il avec un petit sourire. Il prit la feuille de présence et désigna du doigt un nom. " Irina Norgoth. " lut-il. A côté de Lily, Irina ne manifesta aucune espèce de réaction. " Mademoiselle, avez-vous quelque chose à nous dire sur cette créature ? " demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

" On trouve des loups-garous à travers toute la planète. " commença Irina de son habituelle voix glacée. " Il s'agit d'une créature très meurtrière qui choisit de préférence les êtres humains comme proie. Il ne se tournera vers les animaux qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. La lycanthropie est le nom de ce mal que les humains (Moldus et Sorciers), contractent par morsure d'un autre lycanthrope. Sa véritable nature se révèle une fois par mois, lors des trois nuits de pleine lune. Il n'existe aucun remède à ce mal et seule une arme en argent est à même de tuer un loup-garou. "

" En effet. " fit Torr en hochant la tête. " Vous voulez dire quelque chose Mr Black ? " demanda-t-il en voyant le bras du Maraudeur qui se dressait avec insistance vers le plafond.

" Oui, je ne suis pas d'accord avec tout ce que vient de dire Norgoth. " déclara-t-il avec fougue.

" Vraiment ? " demanda Torr, visiblement amusé. " Pourtant tout ce que vient de dire Miss Norgoth est parfaitement juste. " reprit-il avec sérieux.

" Peut-être. " continua Sirius sans se démonter. " Mais elle dresse le portrait d'un monstre sanguinaire. " répliqua-t-il.

Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres d'Irina ; Lily leva les yeux au ciel : elle l'avait fait exprès ! C'était du Irina tout craché !

" Très bien, Mr Black. J'aimerais bien connaître votre vision du loup-garou. "

" Avec tous les cours sur les Vampires et les Furies et autres créatures du même acabit, vous nous avez appris à voir qu'il n'y avait pas que des monstres derrière les crocs sanguinolents. "

Torr eut un petit sourire amusé. Lily se demanda s'il souriait au compliment ou à la tournure de phrase choisie par Sirius.

" C'est vrai, les loups-garous attaquent et tuent les hommes, c'est dans leur nature. Mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne sont sous cette forme que trois nuits par mois donc quoi… trente-six nuits par an. Ce n'est rien ! Le reste du temps, ils sont des humains comme tout le monde. Ils ont le droit à une vie sociale, professionnelle… " Sirius s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Lily surprit le regard plein de gratitude de Lupin

" Voilà un très beau plaidoyer, Mr Black. Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait réagir ? "

A la surprise générale, la silencieuse Meredith leva la main.

" Miss Adhonores ? "

" Black fait erreur. Un loup-garou ne sera jamais un humain comme les autres. "

Black accusa le choc avec violence. Il ouvrit grand yeux et bouche. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas le seul, les Maraudeurs et Orpheo l'imitèrent. Excepté, bien entendu, Lupin qui gardait le regard baissé.

" Expliquez-vous mademoiselle. " fit le professeur imperturbable.

" Il est vrai que le loup-garou ressemble à un être humain trente jours et vingt-sept nuits par mois. " reprit calmement Meredith. " Mais il n'en est pas un. Ou plutôt, il n'en est plus un, tout comme le vampire. Il ne viendrait jamais à l'esprit de personne de dire d'un vampire qu'il est un humain, il en va de même pour le loup-garou. Le loup-garou sous forme humaine acquiert une force _surhumaine_, développe ses sens à l'exacerbation. Tout comme un canidé, il est capable de sentir les odeurs humaines, de les distinguer, il perçoit même les odeurs de la peur, de la mort et bien d'autres… La particularité du loup-garou, c'est que deux entités se partagent le même corps : l'humain qu'il était avant et le démon qui réclame de sortir à chaque seconde. C'est une lutte permanente entre ces deux esprits. Les nuits de pleine lune, sont les seuls moments où l'esprit humain ne peut plus lutter contre celui du Loup et lui cède le contrôle du corps, ce qui se manifeste par une métamorphose. " Meredith marqua une pause puis reprit. " Aucun humain ne pourrait supporter les souffrances physiques et psychiques que le loup-garou endure. " conclut-elle. Et après cet exposé, personne n'osa reprendre la parole, pendant quelques secondes flotta dans la salle un lourd silence.

" Vous avez très bien parlé Miss Adhonores, je n'aurais pas mieux fait, peut-être même moins bien. " dit Torr en se levant de son bureau, puis il se dirigea vers le tableau et prit une craie. " Nous voilà donc avec trois portraits bien distincts du loup-garou. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à voir celui qui se rapproche le plus de la vérité. "

Elles venaient de quitter le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Grande Salle pour y prendre leur déjeuner.

" C'est bizarre ! " dit pensivement Irina.

" Quoi ? " demanda Lily en relevant le nez de son livre qu'elle lisait même en marchant. Mais essayez aussi de quitter _Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent _!

" Je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression. " répondit Irina avec sérieux. Cela suffit à convaincre Lily de fermer son roman.

" Quelle impression ? " s'inquiéta Lily.

" C'est comme si on nous préparait à nous battre et à reconnaître les alliés des ennemis. " parvint à dire Irina après maintes hésitations.

" Oui, ça me fait aussi le même effet. " dit Meredith de sa voix neutre, le regard fixé droit devant elle.

" Je n'avais pas fait attention. " avoua Lily quelque peu dépitée. " Mais c'est vrai que le sujet du devoir que Torr vient de nous donner, vous donne plutôt raison : 'Peut-on faire confiance à un loup-garou'. "

" Il faut les comprendre. La menace se précise un peu plus chaque jour. Poudlard est un véritable vivier d'Aurors… " dit Meredith avec discernement.

" … ou de Mangemorts. " ajouta Irina qui suivait du regard un groupe de Serpentard de septième passer devant elle.

Les trois amies s'étaient regroupées en bout de table et chuchotaient pour que personne ne puisse intercepter leurs paroles.

" Ils seront en retenue ce soir. " murmura Irina en désignant d'un mouvement de tête les Maraudeurs. " Tous les cinq. " insista-t-elle. " C'est le meilleur moment. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'une opportunité comme celle-là se représentera de si tôt. Y a pas à hésiter. " Irina interrogea ses deux amies du regard.

Lily porta son attention sur les Maraudeurs et les observa attentivement. Quatre d'entre eux (Lily comptait dorénavant Orpheo comme un Maraudeur, c'était bien plus pratique) étaient accaparés par une conversation enflammée avec d'autres Gryffondor, tandis que Black essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte d'Anna-Lola sous le regard furibond de Lynn qui passait ses nerfs sur un pauvre côtelette de viande qu'elle découpait sans pitié.

Lily se tourna vers Irina et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. D'un regard, Meredith fit comprendre qu'elle était également de l'expédition. Fouiller la chambre des garçons, cela faisait un bout de temps qu'elles remettaient l'opération à plus tard. Il n'y avait jamais aucun moyen d'y accéder librement pendant une durée suffisante. Mais ce soir, elles auraient toute la liberté dont elles avaient besoin, personne ne viendrait les déranger.

" Alors la belle, encore en train de rêver ? " lui chuchota une voix à l'oreille qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Philip. Elle tourna vers lui un visage réjoui alors qu'il en profitait pour déposer un baiser sur son front. " Je ne peux pas rester. " prévint-il aussitôt. " Pointcassé nous attend de toute urgence, il faut que je file. Mais tu viendras à l'entraînement tout à l'heure ? " demanda-t-il avec un peu plus de supplique qu'il n'était nécessaire dans la voix.

Lily essaya de se défiler, voir des sorciers faire des ronds dans les airs sur des balais et voler après des balles n'était pas vraiment pour lui plaire. Elle essaya de parlementer, mais Philip déposa un baiser sur ses lèves pour la faire taire. " Tu viens ? " redemanda-t-il avec un regard de chien battu pour la faire céder.

" D'accord. " soupira-t-elle. Et le septième-année, victorieux disparut à la suite de ses camarades de classe. Lily le suivit autant que possible du regard et quand elle se retourna vers la table ce fut pour constater qu'elle était le point de mire de tous les Gryffondor. Devant cette détestable découverte, elle fronça les sourcils.

" Eh bien dites donc ! Ca a l'air d'être le grand amour ? " fit Névée avec un sourire triomphant clairement affiché. Lily grogna et se plongea aussitôt dans son assiette pour mieux ignorer toute l'attention qu'on lui portait.

Lily décida de passer le temps qu'elle avait avant l'entraînement de Quidditch à la bibliothèque, plongée dans la lecture de son livre. La seule fois où elle quitta sa lecture fut pour suivre du regard Pettigrow parcourant les rayons de la partie Histoire de la bibliothèque. Pettigrow était le seul rat de bibliothèque des Maraudeurs et, étonnement, il était le plus mauvais. Allez comprendre ! Quand il fut l'heure de partir pour le terrain de Quidditch, Lily n'en quitta pas moins son livre.

Les joueurs venaient à peine de s'élancer dans les airs quand elle atteignit les gradins. Elle fit un geste de la main à Philip pour lui signifier qu'elle était venue comme promis, puis elle se replongea dans son roman.

Catherine venait de mourir en couche quand l'attention de Lily fut attirée, pour la première fois, par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Elle découvrit avec étonnement que l'entraînement avait cessé et qu'une discussion assez vive était entamée en plein dans les airs, entre, ce qui semblait être, James Potter et Philip. Ils étaient bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse normalement entendre, curieuse, Lily lança un sort de porte-son pour pouvoir suivre la discussion.

" MAIS TU ES COMPLETEMENT BOUCHÈ OU QUOI ? ? " cria James. Lily se dépêcha de minimiser le sort avant d'avoir les tympans percés.

" Ne me parle pas sur ce ton. " répondit avec humeur Philip. " Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi le capitaine. Et nous adopterons la technique que _j_'ai décidée ! " ajouta plus durement Philip.

Ouhla ! pensa Lily. Cette histoire allait mal se passer. Philip était très fier de son titre de capitaine de Quidditch et le revendiquait avec orgueil. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les bruits de couloirs qui prétendaient que James était le véritable capitaine sur le terrain. Cela le mettait dans une colère noire.

" Eh bien parlons-en de ton grade de capitaine ! " s'énerva James.

Même de là où elle était, Lily voyait bien que le Maraudeur était devenu aussi rouge qu'un Souafle. Lily n'avait jamais vu Potter en colère et songea que c'était tout aussi bien, il avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Lily pensa aussitôt à la fameuse Météra Potter dont on disait qu'elle était une des sorcières les plus puissantes que l'on ait jamais vu. Avec elle à la tête de la Brigade Spéciale, tous les sorciers se sentaient protégés, même avec Voldemort (Lily contint un frisson à la simple pensée du nom maudit) perpétrant ses crimes.

" Même pas capable, de décortiquer la technique de l'équipe de Poufsouffle ! " gronda James.

" Que veux-tu dire ? " répliqua Philip dont la fureur semblait croître de secondes en secondes.

" D'abord, les Poufsouffle, il faut les mater dès le début ! " expliqua James. " Si on leur coupe les ailes dès les premières minutes, la victoire est dans la poche. " James marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel les deux rivaux se jaugèrent du regard. " Ensuite, l'équipe de Poufsouffle a le meilleur attrapeur de toute l'école. " reprit James un peu calmé ou du moins qui tentait de se calmer. " Il faut assurer les points par des buts. Leurs poursuiveurs ne valent rien. Tu as tort de t'en méfier. Ce n'est pas la peine de mobiliser nos deux batteurs pour eux. "

Philip lui tournait le dos, Lily ne pouvait donc pas voir sa réaction, mais elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un le contredise et d'autant plus quand ce _quelqu'un_ était James Potter. Philip était quelqu'un de tranquille et de posé, mais il suffisait qu'on le mette en colère pour qu'il change du tout au tout.

Jusqu'à l'année dernière, jamais Lily n'aurait osé imaginer qu'elle pourrait plaire à quelqu'un comme Philip Parry. _Le_ Philip Parry. Il était le capitaine de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Une grande partie des filles de Poudlard soupiraient rêveusement sur son passage et ses 'incroyables' yeux bleus étaient leur sujet de conversation préféré. Il n'aurait donc vraiment pas été difficile au garçon de changer de petite amie aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, on ne lui en aurait même pas tenu rigueur. Mais Philip Parry ne s'était jamais comporté de cette manière, il répondait à peine aux regards énamourés de ses admiratrices. On disait alors de lui qu'il était sage. Mais la réalité était toute autre, Philip était tout simplement tombé instantanément amoureux de Lily, la petite Gryffondor de première année. Mais étant de deux ans son aîné, Philip avait préféré se taire, veillant jalousement sur elle. Il avait attendu que Lily soit en quatrième année pour s'autoriser à tenter de la conquérir. Lily s'était laissée prendre au jeu de la séduction pendant toute une année, se gardant bien de donner une réponse catégorique et ce ne fut que peu avant la rentrée que Lily avait cédé.

C'était peut-être parce qu'il était plus vieux mais, avec lui, Lily se sentait en sécurité, elle oubliait les cauchemars de la nuit. Bien sûr il avait ses défauts (il était tyrannique par moment, n'aimait pas avoir tort, était exclusif et jaloux de tous les garçons) mais Lily les acceptait car, en contrepartie, il était toujours là pour la rassurer, pour la prendre dans ses bras.

" Eh Potter ! Tu oublies quel est ton rôle ! Tu es là pour faire joli sur le terrain et mettre de temps en temps des buts. C'est tout ! Tu me laisses la stratégie. " menaça Philip.

" Eh bien tu peux lui dire merci à celui qui est juste là pour faire joli sur le terrain, s'il ne mettait pas autant de buts pour rattraper tous les tirs que le grand stratège laisse passer, on ne l'aurait pas eu aussi souvent la coupe ! "

" Mais on dirait que tu as la tête qui enfle, Potter. "

" Peut-être… mais moi, au moins j'ai la mienne sur les épaules. "

" Ecoute Philip… " intervint Gontran Weasley dans le but de calmer les choses. Il devait penser que la situation risquait de déraper et Lily lui donnait entièrement raison.

" Quoi ? " aboya Philip.

Mais Weasley ne se laissa pas troubler pour autant. " Loin de moi de vouloir contredire tes ordres, mais… "

Ohla ! Pas bon ! Pas bon ! pensa Lily.

" Mais quoi ? " grinça Philip qui s'était approché dangereusement de Weasley.

PAS BON ! PAS BON DU TOUT !

" Mais, je pense que l'analyse de Potter est juste. " persista sereinement Weasley, pas le moins du monde effrayé par son capitaine.

" Alors tu t'y mets aussi. " s'emporta Philip.

MAUVAIS ! TRES MAUVAIS ! !

" T'as fini ta petite crise d'autorité. " s'en mêla Black qui était depuis bien trop longtemps silencieux. " L'important n'est pas de savoir qui s'y met ou non, mais de gagner le prochain match ! Et la stratégie de James et de loin la meilleure. " insista Black toisant avec insolence son capitaine. " Sans vouloir te vexer ou te contredire… " ajouta-t-il un sourire moqueur en coin.

" Et vous trois ? " demanda Philip qui fit volte-face et s'adressa à Chase Sternwood, Orpheo Knight et Irina. " Vous pensez aussi que la stratégie de Potter est la meilleure ? "

Si Chase s'agita mal à l'aise sur son balai et Irina fit simplement un mouvement de tête, Orpheo répondit sans hésitation. " Il n'y a pas le moindre doute à avoir. Si l'attrapeur est la seule menace véritable de l'équipe, c'est sur lui que l'on doit concentrer la défense et se dépêcher d'accumuler des points pour que, même s'il attrape le Vif d'Or, cela ne leur donne pas la victoire. "

" Seulement, le nouveau, tu ignores que l'équipe de Poufsouffle est réputée pour réaliser des miracles. " croassa Philip dont la fureur contenue déformait maintenant la voix.

Orpheo haussa les épaules. " Eh alors ? Ils n'en ont pas le monopole ! " répliqua-t-il philosophiquement, ce en quoi Lily lui donnait raison. Elle avait suffisamment suivi de match de football ou de tennis avec son père pour être familière avec les renversements de situation spectaculaires que des équipes étaient capables d'effectuer.

" Toute équipe en est capable et ce n'est sûrement pas sur l'improbable qu'on construit une tactique de jeu. "

" PAN ! Dans les dents ! " intervint Black. En effet, Orpheo avait raison, concéda Lily. Ca n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Philip. Mais étrangement, il resta silencieux. Lily n'arrivait pas à déterminer si c'était bon ou mauvais signe.

" Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça ! Nous ferons comme a dit Potter. La séance est finie. " Et sans ajouter un mot, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers Lily. Lily vit le reste de l'équipe, complètement décontenancée par le revirement d'attitude de leur capitaine, le suivre des yeux, hébétés et muets.

Quand il fut à la même auteur qu'elle, Lily put observer les traits du visage de Philip. Ils étaient contractés par la colère, ses yeux n'étaient plus que des fentes et les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches à force de serrer le manche de son balai. " Viens ! " lui dit-il abruptement.

" Pardon ? " demanda-t-elle éberluée et légèrement effrayée par le ton de sa voix.

" Je t'ai dit de venir ! Allez monte ! " répéta-t-il encore plus fermement. Ses mâchoires s'étaient crispées et Lily savait qu'elle aurait tout intérêt à ne pas discuter l'ordre qui lui était donné.

" Il en est hors de question ! " répliqua-t-elle avec énergie.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. " Pardon ? "

" D'une, tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de soutien et je te l'aurais donné sans la moindre hésitation. Mais là tu m'ordonnes de te le donner ? Et de deux, tu sais très bien que j'ai peur sur un balai ! Comment peux-tu me demander de monter avec toi ? "

Lily avait complètement oublié le contexte dans lequel ils se trouvaient, elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle était très en colère après lui.

" Très bien ! " lança Philip et sans ajouter un autre mot il amorça sa descente.

Il avait à peine touché terre que Lily s'en voulut de sa réaction. Philip avait besoin d'elle et de son réconfort et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire était de se disputer avec lui.

Lily le suivit du regard aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, indécise sur la marche à suivre. Mais bientôt il disparut de son champ de vision et il fut alors trop tard. Le cœur serré, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard du reste de l'équipe de Quidditch qui la dévisageait avec étonnement. Et c'est sans attendre Irina qu'elle tourna les talons, agacée par la persistance de leurs regards.

Lily en avait lourd sur le cœur et avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Irina n'était pas disponible (et puis Lily réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aborder le sujet avec elle), la jeune sorcière partit à la recherche de Meredith.

Comme elle l'avait présumé, Lily trouva Meredith dans la petite salle de musique. Elles avaient toutes trois découvert cette pièce un peu par hasard au cours de leur deuxième année. Une nuit d'exploration, elles fuyaient Rusard et avaient poussé la première porte qui s'était présentée à elles. Depuis, Meredith, qui était une grande mélomane et une musicienne merveilleuse, y passait la plus grande partie de son temps libre. Il suffisait de l'écouter et aussitôt le moindre souci, le plus petit tracas était oublié. Tout disparaissait pour ne laisser qu'une paix sublime.

Lily se laissa glisser sur le sol, dos au mur et écouta Meredith tirer d'une espèce de violon un son à ravir les anges. Lily ne sut pas exactement combien de temps elle resta assise à même le sol, les tympans vibrant aux sons de la mélodie, mais quand Meredith reposa son archet, sans avoir dit le moindre mot, Lily se sentait à nouveau bien. Lily adressa un signe de tête à son amie avant de quitter la pièce, Meredith lui répondit par un sourire et saisit une lyre.

Lily marcha un peu au hasard des couloirs, adressant quelques signes de têtes aux gens qu'elle croisait et lui faisaient un signe de la main. Elle atteignit, la petite cour intérieure de l'école, pratiquement déserte à cette heure. Pratiquement, car assis sur le banc, Lily vit Philip. Timidement, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Trop absorbé par ses pensées, Philip ne remarqua pas immédiatement sa présence. Hésitante, elle lui effleura la main, il sursauta et tourna la tête vers elle. L'espace d'une micro-seconde son visage resta indéchiffrable et sans préambule, il la prit dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il lui murmura à l'oreille des mots d'excuse. Elle lui assura que ça n'avait aucune importance. Et ils se séparèrent sur un baiser.

C'est l'esprit ailleurs, la main sur la bouche, qu'elle le regarda s'éloigner. Elle poussa un soupir et se retourna pour mieux se trouver face au professeur Dawn.

L'estomac de Lily fit un saut périlleux dans son ventre et sa tête se vida instantanément. " Euh… Pro… Euh… Je… " bégaya-t-elle, la bouche sèche.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Dawn mais ce fut tellement rapide et inattendu que Lily se demanda si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

" Calmez-vous Miss Evans. Je ne vais pas vous dénoncer au Conseil de Discipline. Il y a des choses bien plus graves qu'un baiser. "

Lily avala difficilement sa salive, le regard baissé, elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu.

" Et puis rien est aussi important que l'amour. " ajouta le professeur Dawn avant de reprendre son chemin.

Même si Lily fut soulagée par la réaction du professeur Dawn, elle n'en oublia pas l'étrangeté. La Reine des Glaces venait-elle de manifester un peu d'humanité et de chaleur ?

Les Maraudeurs (augmentés d'une nouvelle recrue) avaient à peine quitté la salle commune pour aller effectuer leurs trois heures de retenue, que Lily, Meredith et Irina en profitèrent pour gravir les marches qui conduisaient aux dortoirs des garçons. Veillant à ce que personne ne les voie, elles se faufilèrent rapidement dans la chambre des cinquième-année. Elles pensaient ne plus rien avoir craindre et relâchèrent leur vigilance, mais c'était compter sans un gardien inattendu. Jaillissant de l'ombre, quelque chose se jeta sur elles dans un feulement agressif. Lily eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas hurler trop fort " 'Stupéfix' ".

" Ce n'est qu'un chat. " constata Meredith après s'être agenouillée près de l'animal figé dans sa posture d'attaque.

" C'est la bestiole de Potter. " expliqua Irina en jetant un regard circulaire sur l'ensemble de la chambre. " Nous avons trois heures de tranquillité devant nous. " ajouta-t-elle. Mais pour plus de sécurité, elle ensorcela la porte afin de ne pas être dérangées pendant leur investigation.

" Vas-tu nous dire ce que nous cherchons au juste ? " demanda Lily qui jetait un regard critique sur le désordre de la chambre.

" Deux choses. " répondit Irina. " Primo, des indices sur Orpheo Knight, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui. " Elle se tut un instant et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres. " Et secundo, nous allons profiter que nous sommes là pour fouiller dans les affaires des Maraudeurs, histoire de voir ce qu'eux aussi cachent. "

Lily secoua avec indulgence la tête, alors qu'elle ouvrait la première malle à portée de main. Un rapide examen, lui permit de déterminer sans hésitation qu'il s'agissait de celle de Pettigrow. Irina se chargea de la malle qui était au bout du lit voisin. Quant à Meredith, elle se dirigea vers la seule table de la chambre et sans hésiter en ouvrit les tiroirs. La malle de Pettigrow était aussi inintéressante que son propriétaire. Elle était surtout pleine de livres et de vêtements. Lily rabattit le couvercle en soupirant. Celle de Black devait sûrement être plus intéressante.

" Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes sur Orpheo Knight ? " demanda Lily en retirant avec dégoût un reste de repas du coffre de Sirius Black. " D'accord, il n'est pas très bavard et agit parfois un peu bizarrement. Mais nous en avons vu d'autres dans son cas. "

" Oui, mais les autres n'ont pas de Bracelet du Silence. " répondit Irina sans sortir la tête de la malle de Lupin.

" Un quoi ? " demanda Lily interloquée qui en oublia la barrette bleue qu'elle venait de retrouver dans le fond de la malle de Black (un détail qui aurait bien plu à Névée qui se serait dépêchée d'en retrouver la propriétaire).

" Bracelet du Silence. " répéta Irina. " Les deux Knight en portent un. C'est un objet magique extrêmement puissant, donc rare et cher. Le genre d'objet qu'on ne voit pas à tous les poignets. Et si on a été capable d'en fournir deux, en même temps, à deux adolescents, c'est qu'on n'a vraiment pas envie qu'ils révèlent ce qu'ils savent. " expliqua patiemment Irina. Meredith acquiesça de la tête puis se replongea dans sa fouille méthodique du bureau et de ses tiroirs.

" Ca fait quoi au juste ? Ca empêche de parler ? " continua Lily soudainement très intriguée.

" Pas vraiment. " fit Irina en dodelinant de la tête. " Le bracelet agit comme un barrage, si tu veux. Il empêche de divulguer des informations. Ceux qui les portent sont libres de leurs paroles, excepté ce qui concerne la partie mise sous scellé magique, bien évidemment. "

" Je vois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien vouloir leur empêcher de révéler ? "

" C'est là toute la question. " répondit philosophiquement Irina.

" Tu crois que ce sont des espions de … Voldemort ? " demanda Lily à voix basse et en réprimant un frisson.

Irina haussa les épaules. " Je ne pense pas. Mais pourquoi pas après tout. "

" En tout cas, je peux vous dire qu'ils mentent ou sur leurs noms ou sur leurs espèces. " intervint Meredith.

" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda Irina qui en oublia pour le coup la malle si intéressante de Lupin.

Meredith rapporta alors l'événement survenu lors du premier cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques avec le sphinx. Après s'être tous présentés en se nommant et en revendiquant leur espèce d'origine, Touéris, le sphinx, avait détecté qu'ils avait tous mentis, Orpheo et Silver Knight, Remus Lupin, Moïra Carolis et elle, Meredith Adhonores.

Irina et Lily restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses après le rapport méthodique que venait de leur faire Meredith.

" Ca veut dire qu'il y en a qui ont menti sur leurs noms et d'autres sur leurs espèces. " explicita Lily. Meredith acquiesça de la tête.

" Pour Lupin, c'est assez évident. Il s'agit de son espèce. Pour ce qui est de Carolis. Aucune idée. On n'a jamais réussi à glaner la moindre information sur elle. Et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. " ajouta Irina avec frustration.

" En parlant de Lupin, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de sortir ce soir. " émit Lily en fixant du regard le calendrier lunaire accroché au mur.

" Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre. Il sera enfermé dans la Cabane Hurlante. " répliqua Irina calmement.

" J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment. "

" Comme la fois où tu étais persuadée d'avoir raté ton devoir d'Enchantement et où finalement tu avais eu la meilleure note ? " se moqua Irina.

" Pas la meilleure. C'est Black qui l'avait eue ! Moi, je n'étais que deuxième. "

" De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. " fit simplement Meredith. " La Sélénée Blanche ne pousse que les nuits de pleine lune et nous ne pouvons vraiment pas nous en passer, ni la remplacer par une autre plante. "

" Je sais… " soupira Lily. " N'empêche que je suis inquiète à l'idée d'aller me balader dans la Forêt Interdite un soir de pleine lune, quand je sais qu'il y a un loup-garou dans les parages. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver nez à truffe avec une créature assoiffée de sang humain. "

Lily et ses deux amies avaient percé à jour depuis longtemps le secret de Remus Lupin. Elles étaient toutefois toutes les trois passées par des voies bien différentes. Irina était naturellement méfiante et elle s'était vite inquiétée des disparitions répétitives de Remus Lupin. Jusqu'au soir, où elle l'avait suivi de loin alors qu'il se rendait dans la Cabane Hurlante. Les propos que le garçon avait échangés avec l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh, n'avaient laissé planer aucun doute sur la véritable nature du plus discret des Maraudeurs. Meredith, elle, avait deviné juste à l'air maladif de Remus. Quant à Lily, elle avait accumulé dans un coin de son cerveau tous les détails insolites, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux et la clarté se fasse d'elle-même.

Lily, l'esprit déformé par les films d'horreurs et les légendes Moldus, avait quelque peu paniqué en découvrant la vérité. Mais Meredith l'avait rassurée et lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne risquait rien à fréquenter Remus Lupin. Quant à Irina, elle avait haussé les épaules. C'était un loup-garou et alors ? Elle avait bien un vampire dans sa famille.

" Je comprends ce que tu ressens. " reprit Irina d'une voix plus douce. " Mais réfléchis, nous avons quand même déjà pas mal d'ingrédients. Ce serait trop bête d'avoir ait pris tous ces risque pour rien ; car c'est ce qui va se passer si nous n'allons pas chercher cette fleur. " dit Irina dans la tentative de convaincre et réconforter en même temps.

Lily se sentait un peu stupide d'être la seule à redouter cette excursion nocturne, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : une petite voix lui disait de prendre garde. Elle dévisagea ses deux amies qui la fixaient attentivement. Lily acquiesça de la tête en souriant faiblement. Ses amies avaient pris trop de risques pour l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas leur faire faux bond maintenant.

Elles étaient allées jusqu'à voler les ingrédients dans les affaires des professeurs pour réussir cette potion. Quoique depuis le temps, c'était devenu une habitude et le côté dangereux avait perdu de ses aspérités. Les trois filles, si faussement baptisées les Mortes Vivantes par les Maraudeurs, depuis leur première année, passaient de longues nuits à veiller pour préparer des potions ou des sorts. Dès le début, elles étaient allées tout naturellement chercher leurs ingrédients là où ils se trouvaient, c'est à dire dans les armoires des professeurs. A force d'expériences, elles étaient toutes les trois devenues assez expertes dans l'art délicat du vol. Elles ne laissaient jamais aucun indice derrière elles, aucune preuve. Tant et si bien, que les dépossédés ne pouvaient que pester. Il y avait bien Pointcassé qui passait ses nerfs en punissant les Maraudeurs, dont il était intimement persuadé de la culpabilité. Parfois, Lily s'en voulait de laisser sanctionner les garçons à leur place. Mais quand elle voyait les potions prendre lentement la bonne couleur, les étincelles jaillir, les objets s'envoler et l'air s'épaissir, elle oubliait tous ses remords pour n'avoir en tête que les miracles magiques qu'elles produisaient. Leur point fort était le spiritisme et les charmes à la frontière de la magie blanche et de la magie noire. Pour ce qui concernait les potions, Irina était tellement douée que rien ne pouvait les arrêter et elles étaient allées bien au-delà du programme de septième année. Mais elles restaient tout de même prudentes et ne surestimaient pas leurs capacités. Une fois, elles avaient réveillé une armée d'esprits malins, ça leur avait servi de leçon.

" Dites donc ! C'est la caverne d'Ali Baba la malle de Potter. " siffla Lily admirative. Puis elle commença à en extirper les uns après les autres divers objets. " Une cape d'invisibilité. Rien que ça ! Un petit miroir avec des lettres grecques… Bizarre ! "

" Un Réveliroir. " fit Irina en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers l'objet que tendait Lily.

" Une espèce de réveil avec une aiguille. " continua Lily.

" Une Roue du Destin. " répondit avec patience Irina.

" Une toupie ? " s'étonna Lily.

" Un Scrutoscope. " soupira Irina.

" Une drôle de montre avec quatre aiguilles. "

" Tiens ! Ca je ne sais pas ce que c'est… " fit Irina en saisissant le susdit item. Elle l'examina quelques secondes puis le rendit à Lily en haussant les épaules. " J'ai aussi trouvé quelque chose. " dit-elle en attirant l'attention de Meredith et Lily à elle. " D'abord une paire de lunettes. " dit-elle en tendant fièrement l'objet.

" Et alors ? " demanda Lily après les avoir longuement examinées.

" Elles étaient dans les affaires de Knight. " s'impatienta Irina.

" C'est bizarre. Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin pourtant. "

" Justement ! Pourtant, je peux te dire qu'elles doivent sacrément manquer à celui qui ne les a pas. Ce sont les lunettes d'une taupe ! " expliqua Irina tandis que Lily les essayait pour mieux les retirer immédiatement. " Et autre chose ! " reprit Irina. " J'ai regardé dans sa malle. Il n'y a rien de personnel. Pas de photos, pas de livres, pas de petits objets. Rien que des habits et tous frappés au sceau de Poudlard. "

" On dirait qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre ses affaires. " interpréta Meredith.

" Mais pourtant il a pris celui de s'emparer d'une paire de lunettes dont il n'a pas besoin. " murmura Lily en observant attentivement les lunettes comme si elles détenaient un grand secret. En cet instant, Lily regrettait de ne pas posséder de don de psychométrie.

" Ca fait un peu arrivée en catastrophe tout ça. Et rappelez-vous qu'il a fait sa rentrée en retard. Et puis un transfert d'élèves, ce n'est quand même pas courant. " énuméra Irina. " Et je suis sûre que si nous allions voir dans les affaires de Silver Knight, ce serait la même chose. "

" Nous pourrions aller jeter un coup d'œil. " proposa Lily.

" Il vaut mieux éviter d'aller chez les Serpentard. Je pense qu'Orpheo et Silver, quelles que soient leurs véritables identités, sont là pour se cacher. Ce n'est donc pas une bonne idée de risquer d'attirer l'attention des Serpentard sur eux. Quoique je serais bien étonnée si ces roublards ne se posaient pas eux aussi des questions sur leur nouveau pensionnaire. "

" Tiens, tu m'y fais penser ! " fit Lily en se frappant le front. " Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'ai croisé Pettigrow. Il avait un bouquin sur les familles de sorciers et leurs généalogies sous le bras. Et devinez quel volume c'était ? "

" Le K ? " proposa Irina, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

" Tout juste Auguste ! "

" Donc nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir repérer les détails. "

" Comme quoi les Maraudeurs ne sont peut-être pas de si sombres crétins que ça. " se moqua Lily. " Tiens, en parlant de Maraudeurs, ils auraient pu nous trouver mieux que 'Mortes Vivantes' comme surnom. C'est carrément sordide. " grogna Lily.

" Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas ton imagination et ton talent pour trouver des surnoms. " sourit Irina.

" Tu sais quoi, si je touchais de l'argent, ne serait ce qu'une Mornille, chaque fois que quelqu'un les appelle 'Maraudeurs' je serais vraiment très riche. J'aurais dû déposer un brevet ou l'équivalent magique pour ce nom. "

" C'est vrai que tout le monde les appelle comme ça, maintenant. " dit doucement Meredith qui d'un coup de baguette magique soulevait les matelas des lits pour vérifier que rien n'était caché dessous.

" Même les profs ! " ajouta Lily. " J'aimerais bien savoir d'ailleurs comment ce nom s'est répandu dans toute l'école ? "

" Tu sais bien que tout se sait ici. Tu as trouvé quelque chose Meredith ? " demanda Irina alors qu'elle et Lily s'occupaient de remettre aussi exactement que possible tout ce qu'elles avaient enlevé des malles.

" Des plans. " répondit-elle. " Et un carnet. "

" Des plans de quoi ? "

" De Poudlard je crois. "

" Fais voir. "

Irina et Lily prirent les esquisses des plans et les étudièrent attentivement.

" Tiens, on ne le connaissait pas ce passage. " dit Lily en pointa du doigts deux traits parallèles sur le plan.

" Peut-être, mais nous en avons cinq de plus qu'eux. " répliqua Irina avec mépris. " Et le carnet ? " demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Meredith.

" Je l'ai trouvé sous le matelas d'Orpheo. " Meredith souleva la couverture mais, elle avait à peine ouvert le susdit carnet à la première page, qu'elle le lâcha aussitôt.

" Quoi ? " demanda Lily effrayée.

" C'est un carnet de Magie Noire. " souffla Meredith figée dans l'horreur. " C'est très puissant. " ajouta-t-elle en reculant de plusieurs pas.

" Qu'est-ce qu'Orpheo Knight fait avec un tel truc sous son matelas ? " demanda Lily qui ramassa le livre du bout des doigts et le ferma.

" Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu me crois maintenant quand je te dis que ce type est louche ? " dit avec gravité Irina.

" Non, je suis désolée. " Lily secoua obstinément la tête. " Je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne explication. "

" Oh oui, bien sûr qu'il y en a une ! C'est un apprenti sorcier de Magie Noire ! " répliqua-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Puis Irina se tourna vers Meredith et chercha du regard son soutien. Cette dernière répondit par un hochement de tête.

" Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Je le sens c'est tout. " insista Lily en replaçant le carnet là où Meredith l'avait pris.

" Oui, mais c'est un menteur ! "

" L'école en est emplie. "

" La lune est levée. Nous pouvons y aller. " chuchota Irina en revenant de la fenêtre. Meredith et Lily hochèrent la tête. Et aussi discrètement que possible, elles quittèrent toutes trois la salle commune des Gryffondor. En silence, elles parcoururent les couloirs, prenant garde à ne rencontrer personne. Sans hésiter, elles avançaient dans le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Pas une fois elles ne se trompèrent ou marquèrent un temps de réflexion : elles connaissaient le chemin par cœur et étaient capables de l'emprunter pratiquement les yeux fermés.

Elles s'arrêtèrent enfin, apparemment prises au piège dans un cul de sac. Meredith vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Alors, elles dégrafèrent toutes trois leurs capes et, d'un mouvement ample, les retournèrent, mettant la doublure à l'extérieur. Et par magie, comme des caméléons, elles se fondirent dans le décor. Elles n'étaient pas, à proprement parler, devenues invisibles, mais leurs capes imitaient à la perfection les motifs du décor. La Cape de Camouflage n'avait rien de comparable avec la merveille qu'était la Cape d'Invisibilité mais était tout de même assez pratique et bien moins chère. Lily avait quand même dû économiser pendant trois ans avant de pouvoir s'en payer une et avait dû recevoir l'aide financière d'Irina.

Lily sortit sa baguette et tapota quatre fois une pierre du mur du fond. Aussitôt, les pierres du mur réagirent, mues par la magie, elles se serrèrent, se déplacèrent. Après quelques secondes de remodelage, il y eut un escalier qui conduisait vers l'extérieur là où, juste avant, il n'y avait qu'un mur. Sans bruit, elles descendirent la volée de marches et arrivèrent dans le parc, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Lily tapota à nouveau une pierre et le mur se reconstitua.

La traversée du parc se fit sans encombre majeure, elles durent toutefois faire une halte de sécurité quand Hagrid passa devant elle, sans les voir heureusement. Et très vite, elles atteignirent l'orée du bois. C'est le cœur battant que Lily traversa le rideau d'arbres qui délimitait le territoire de la Forêt Interdite. Aussitôt qu'elles furent en terrain hostile, Lily tira de sa poche une poignée de petits Cailloux Traceurs et se mit à les semer au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'enfonçaient dans le cœur de la forêt. Ils étaient ensorcelés de manière à ce que personne d'autre que celui qui les laissait tomber ne puisse les voir et les retirer.

Elles marchaient silencieusement depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, lorsqu'elles rencontrèrent un troupeau de Centaures qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Elles se figèrent, attendant que les créatures mi-humaines mi-animales reprennent leur chemin. Mais contre toute attente, poliment, ils inclinèrent leurs bustes humains pour les saluer. Persuadées qu'elles n'étaient pas visibles vêtues de leurs capes, elles mirent quelques secondes à accuser le choc.

" Vous pouvez donc nous voir ? " s'étonna Lily, les yeux écarquillés.

" Les yeux de Centaure voient bien mieux que ceux d'humain, petite fille. " répondit avec fierté un Centaure à la chevelure très noire.

" Vous ne devriez pas vous promener ainsi, un soir de pleine lune dans la forêt. " intervint plus civilement un autre centaure à la robe noisette.

" Ne te mêle pas de conseiller les humains, Ronan ! " gronda le centaure aux cheveux noirs. " Si elles sont là, c'est que les étoiles les guident. "

" Bane, tu sais très bien que je n'irais jamais à l'encontre de ce que disent les étoiles. " répliqua outré le centaure dénommé Ronan.

" Bien ! Alors ne parle pas et reprenons notre chemin. Nous ne _devons_ pas être en retard au Conseil. " dit-il avec insistance, ses petits yeux noirs fixés sur Ronan qui ne broncha pas pour autant. Bane piaffa avec mauvaise humeur et d'un geste de la main, il signala le départ. Les Centaures défilèrent devant les filles, quelques uns affectaient de ne pas les voir, mais la plupart les fixaient aussi longtemps que possible. En bout de file, il y avait un tout jeune Centaure. Si elle ne se fiait qu'à son visage, Lily lui aurait donné une quinzaine d'années humaines. Alors qu'elle le détaillait, Lily eut la surprise de voir le jeune Centaure s'arrêter devant elles et laisser sa troupe s'éloigner.

" Quoiqu'en dise Bane. On doit vous prévenir. " dit-il en lançant des regards inquiets vers ses congénères. " Vous n'avez pas votre place dans la Forêt. Rentrez. "

" Nous ne pouvons pas. " intervint Meredith. " Il nous faut d'abord trouver une Sélénée Blanche. " Le ton de sa voix ne souffrait aucune réplique. Lily fut étonnée de la voir si assurée. Le jeune Centaure, frappa nerveusement le sol du sabot.

" Une Sélénée Blanche ? " reprit-il enfin après plusieurs longues secondes de silence. " Vous n'en trouverez pas si facilement. Elles se font de plus en plus rares en ce moment. Mais cherchez dans les clairières, là où les feuillages n'obstruent pas la lumière de la lune. "

" Merci… " Meredith laissa volontairement traîner sa voix, signifiant qu'elle attendait que le Centaure se présente.

" Firenze. " dit avec une fierté non dissimulée la créature magique. " Mais prenez garde. Il ne fait pas bon de se promener dans les environs. Vraiment ! " insista-t-il avec sérieux. Puis il se cabra et partit au galop rejoindre ses compagnons.

" Brrr ! Ils m'ont donné la chair de poule ! " fit Lily en se frottant énergiquement les bras pour en chasser les frissons.

" Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient à un conseil ? " dit Irina intriguée.

" Oui, je crois. "

" Depuis quand les centaures font-ils des conseils ? "

" Ils doivent peut-être régler des problèmes de… Centaures ? Où il est question de... l'entretien de la forêt ? " proposa Lily sans vraiment y croire.

" C'est mauvais signe. "

" Irina, tu m'énerves à voir des mauvais signes partout ! "

Elles croisèrent ensuite une procession de vampires qui les dépassèrent sans leur jeter le moindre coup d'œil intéressé. Pourtant, Lily ne doutait pas une seconde que les Vampires ne les aient vues (un s'était passé la langue sur les lèvres avec gourmandise et frustration). Elles eurent également la chance de voir un essaim de fées et un troupeau de licornes.

" OK ! Il y a une grande fête organisée ou quoi ? " s'impatienta Lily quand une délégation de lutins passa en les bousculant. Irina allait parler mais Lily la coupa. " Non ! Non ! Ne le dis pas ! " Mais l'expression d'Irina ne s'en dérida pas pour autant.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demie heure qu'elles avaient rencontré les Centaures et trois quarts d'heures qu'elles parcouraient la forêt mais n'avaient toujours rien trouvé, pas la moindre petite pousse de Sélénée Blanche.

" Je pense que nous irions plus vite en nous séparant. " proposa finalement Meredith.

Lily plongea son regard dans la profondeur noire de la forêt et déglutit difficilement. L'idée ne lui paraissait pas si bonne que ça. Elle inspira profondément et essaya de se rassurer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'enfoncer loin dans la forêt, de plus elle avait sa baguette et connaissait un petit nombre de sorts très utiles.

" Très bien. " dit-elle d'une petite voix. " Nous venons du sud. Je vais aller vers l'ouest. Irina va au nord et toi, Meredith vers l'est. Ca vous va ? "

Les deux jeunes sorcières acquiescèrent de la tête. Puis, Lily donna à chacune une poignée de Cailloux Traceurs et elles se séparèrent.

Pour calmer ses nerfs tendus par l'anxiété, Lily chantonnait un air. Dès qu'un bruit troublait la tranquillité de la forêt, elle chantonnait plus fort jusqu'à ce que le bruit disparaisse. Elle fouillait son énième fourrée lorsqu'elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir un rat en sortir. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Lily avait horreur, c'était les rats. Elle n'aimait pas les rongeurs globalement, mais les rats décrochaient la palme de la répugnance. Elle saisit sa baguette et de toute son hystérie, elle en fit jaillir des éclairs, se défoulant sur la pauvre bestiole qui évitait tant bien que mal les éclairs brûlants de lumière.

" Viens ici que je t'attrape saleté de vermine ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire ! "

Elle était prête à suivre le rat derrière les arbrisseaux où il s'était réfugié, quand un cerf en surgit, les cornes en avant. Surprise par cette soudaine arrivée, Lily fit un bond en arrière ; et la jeune sorcière n'aurait pas été persuadée qu'elle était bien face à un simple animal, elle aurait juré qu'il avait souri à sa réaction. Elle retira sa capuche pour avoir plus d'air frais et prit quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa frayeur. Le cerf ne bougea pas, sa ramure toujours légèrement pointée vers elle. Lily prit alors le temps de l'observer attentivement. Elle était intriguée, habituellement les cerfs étaient craintifs et fuyaient les hommes et puis surtout, elle ne se serait jamais attendue à voir un animal si commun… si Moldu en pleine Forêt Interdite. Elle remarqua alors que le cerf n'en était pas vraiment un. Il était visiblement dans l'âge intermédiaire, quand le mâle n'est plus un faon mais n'est pas encore un cerf. Il avait de petites cornes et un pelage brun foncé, bien plus foncé que la moyenne. Ses quatre pattes étaient bien dessinées, fines et musclées. Il tenait bien haut sa petite tête, caractéristique de tous ces animaux fiers de leurs races.

Comme beaucoup des enfants élevés dans le monde Moldu, Lily avait vu le film _Bambi_. Et c'était investie de tout cet imaginaire et de ce merveilleux qu'elle tendit prudemment la main pour toucher, voire caresser, celui qu'on appelait le roi de la forêt. Mais l'animal ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il fit un bond de côté – sans pour autant s'enfuir – pour éviter cette main qui lui semblait menaçante. Lily ne se découragea cependant pas. A nouveau, elle éleva la main à la hauteur des naseaux du jeune cerf pour qu'il puisse sentir qu'elle n'avait aucune animosité à son égard. Alors qu'avec des gestes lents et mesurés, elle s'approchait du quadrupède, elle ne cessait de parler doucement. Bercé par les paroles ou tranquillisé par l'odeur, le cerf ne fuit pas cette fois la main qui se posa sur son encolure. Lily sentit par contre sous la peau duveteuse tous les muscles de l'animal se contracter avec appréhension. Elle reprit son flot chantant de paroles et avec autant de prudence que l'on déplace un blessé, elle bougea la main. Ce fut au début à peine perceptible mais, au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les muscles se décontracter, les caresses devenaient plus amples. Lily sourit triomphalement quand elle vit le jeune cerf fermer tranquillement les yeux.

Mais un furieux aboiement vint troubler le moment de paix et en même temps, Lily et le cerf revinrent à la réalité. Tandis que Lily se demandait ce qu'un chien faisait dans la Forêt Interdite, le cerf avait dressé ses oreilles et humait frénétiquement l'air. Un second aboiement se fit entendre et il fut suivi cette fois par un terrible grondement. Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'effrayer ou de s'interroger, le cerf venait de saisir sa manche entre ses dents et l'entraînait loin des grondements, vers l'extérieur de la forêt. Trop abasourdie par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Lily se laissa tirer sans protester, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive au milieu des aboiements et grondements un cri humain. D'un même accord, Lily et le cerf se figèrent, guettant de tous leurs sens le silence de la forêt. Et à nouveau, Lily perçut un cri humain, mais pas n'importe quel cri ! Le cœur de Lily fit un bon dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut la voix d'Irina.

Lily se remettait à peine du choc quand elle vit le cerf bondir par dessus les fourrés et s'enfoncer dans la forêt dans la direction des hurlements. Il ne fallut pas une seconde de réflexion à Lily pour décider de suivre l'animal. Mais elle était loin d'avoir l'agilité du quadrupède et elle évoluait avec difficulté dans la forêt touffue. Les branchages lui fouettaient les mains et les jambes, des épines lui lacéraient le visage. Mais c'était à peine si elle ressentait toute cette douleur, son système nerveux était comme anesthésié, plus aucune sensation ne parvenait à son cerveau. Seule régnait en elle la peur. Totale, implacable et incontrôlable. Ses sens ne lui faisaient parvenir que les cris mêlés de grognements sauvages.

Elle poussa une dernière branche et Lily eut la frayeur de voir un loup bondir devant elle. Il passa en une foulée puissante sans même s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il était tellement pris dans sa course, qu'il ne sentait pas non plus le chien noir qui lui sautait désespérément sur le dos et enfonçait ses crocs dans son échine. Le cerf était là également et, de son poids, il essayait de déséquilibrer le loup. Mais que pouvait un jeune cerf contre un loup ? Il avait déjà de la chance de ne pas s'être encore fait ouvrir la gorge d'un coup de crocs. Et Lily comprit soudainement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup commun, mais d'un loup-garou. Son sang se gela instantanément dans son corps. Il ne courait pas, mais chassait et Irina était la proie. Malgré tous les efforts conjugués du chien et du cerf, ils ne parviendraient jamais à stopper la créature, elle avait senti un humain, plus rien ne l'arrêterait. Lily saisit sa baguette et la tendit vers les animaux. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle devait faire mais il _fallait_ faire quelque chose. Et vite, car bientôt elle les perdrait de vue.

Lily allait tenter un 'Stupefix' quand Meredith surgit d'un bosquet un peu plus éloigné que là où se trouvait Lily, mais surtout sur le chemin du loup-garou. Lily voulu crier, prévenir son amie du danger qu'elle encourait. Mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Lily ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces. L'irréparable allait se produire.

Elle guetta sinistrement le cri qui marquerait la fin, mais rien ne vint. Lily ouvrit alors les yeux craintivement. Elle découvrit Meredith comme elle ne l'avait jamais vue en cinq ans. Sa chevelure blonde flottait autour de sa tête, lui faisant comme une auréole. Ses yeux mauves avaient un éclat effrayant, Lily en eut les jambes coupées et le souffle court. Et sa peau… elle était… brillante… Ou plutôt réfléchissait la lumière lunaire.

Si le chien et le cerf s'étaient figés tels des statues, le loup-garou avait ralenti sa course et avançait les crocs en évidence vers Meredith. Meredith ne fit pourtant pas un pas en arrière, elle se contenta de lever la main et, d'une voix d'une puissance phénoménale, ordonna au loup-garou de s'arrêter. Et aussi sagement qu'un chien bien dressé, le loup-garou stoppa net.

Ce n'était pas que le loup-garou. Autour d'elle, Lily avait l'impression que tout, même l'air, s'était figé. Meredith fut la première à s'autoriser un mouvement. Elle avança avec une grâce incroyable jusqu'au loup-garou. Un instant, Lily eut peur que la créature ne passe à l'attaque, mais il n'en fut rien. Meredith resta un long moment à regarder le loup-garou droit dans les yeux. Puis, dans un geste animal de soumission, le loup-garou courba la tête. Tendrement, Meredith le flatta quelques secondes et, dans un geste rapide, elle ouvrit les bras et les referma autour du loup-garou.

Lily était tellement subjuguée par se spectacle complètement surnaturel qu'elle ne vit même pas Irina s'approcher d'elle.

" Viens ! Ne restons pas là. " chuchota-t-elle.

Lily la suivit sans dire un mot mais à regret. " Et Meredith ? "

" Elle ne craint rien. "

" Je sais mais… "

" Elle rentrera quand elle en aura envie. " dit gentiment Irina en se tenant le bras.

" Tu es blessée ? Il t'a mordue ? "

" Non, je suis tombée sur un arbre qui doit être de la même famille que le Saule Cogneur, en encore moins amical. "

Elles trouvèrent assez rapidement plusieurs plants de Sélénée Blanche. Irina avait eu le temps d'en repérer alors qu'elle fuyait le loup-garou. (" Tu sais que tu n'es pas normale, toi ! " s'était exclamée Lily.) Elles en cueillirent deux plants pour plus de sûreté et rentrèrent au château. Dans les couloirs, elles manquèrent de rencontrer Peeves. Mais finalement, elles gagnèrent leur chambre, un peu secouées, mais en un seul morceau. Lily déposa avec soin les plants de Sélénée Blanche avec le reste des ingrédients qu'elles avaient déjà amassés pour leur prochaine expérience et se coucha en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller Lynn et Névée.

Malgré l'heure tardive, Lily se tourna et retourna longtemps dans son lit. Comme chaque nuit, elle savait que son sommeil serait peuplé de cauchemars et cette pensée la terrifiait, à un tel point qu'elle redoutait de s'endormir. C'était toujours le même calvaire depuis près de cinq ans. Mais le plus difficile à supporter n'était pas tant la répétition de ces cauchemars que le manque de souvenirs. Chaque matin, elle se réveillait en ayant totalement oublié ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle avait bien quelques réminiscences, comme cette nuit où elle avait retrouvé James dans la salle commune, mais c'était un cas exceptionnel.

C'était pour combler ces vides que Lily, aidée de ses amies, rassemblait depuis le début de l'année des ingrédients aussi étranges et disparates que des larmes de dragon, de la sève de Sélénée Blanche, des écailles de queue de sirène et bien d'autres encore. Elle préparait une Eau de Voyance qui lui permettrait de découvrir le contenu de ses cauchemars. C'était selon elle le meilleur moyen d'exorciser ses démons.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se leva que Lily s'endormit, sans avoir entendu Meredith rentrer.

Fin du dixième chapitre

- : : - Notes de fin de chapitre - : : -

Alohomora : Voilà donc le premier chapitre avec comme personnage principal Lily Evans. Je dois dire que jusque là, je n'avais pas d'idée vraiment précise du personnage. Mais c'était assez étrange de constater qu'au fur et à mesure des mots, elle se construisait d'elle-même. Après tout, le manque de renseignements permet beaucoup de libertés. J'espère donc qu'elle vous plaît. Meredith et Irina se distinguent maintenant totalement, ce qui n'était pas le cas avant avec les points de vue des garçons. Mais ma plus grande surprise, vient du personnage de Philip Parry. J'ai été très étonnée de le voir se modifier et s'épaissir. Après tout, même si aux yeux de Harry et James, ce type est imbuvable, puisque Lily l'a choisie, c'est qu'il n'est pas si horrible. Le problème c'est que ça m'oblige a totalement repenser leur séparation. Rhaa ! Maudit Philip Parry ! Mais j'avoue, mieux l'aimer maintenant. Bon assez parlé, je vous laisse avec les deux animateurs de cette partie.

Seamus Finnigan, camarade de chambre de Harry Potter : Hello !… euh… pourquoi tu fais autant de précision ? 'Seamus' aurait suffi.

Alohomora : Que tu crois ! Pour le peu qu'on te voit, certains lecteurs ne doivent même pas savoir que tu existes.

Seamus : Sympa ! Donc, reprenons : c'est moi qui vais présenter la partie 'notes de fin de chapitre' avec la participation de…

Parvati Patil, camarade de chambre d'Hermione Granger : C'est obligatoire tout ce fatras ?

Seamus : Tu as vu, c'est vexant, hein ?

Parvati : Oui, un peu ! èé Déjà que je me suis fait planter en plein bal, dans le dernier volume !

Alohomora : mode automatique déclenché Je ne suis en rien responsable, les personnages et les situations ne m'appartiennent, ce n'est pas auprès de moi qu'il faut se plaindre.

Parvati : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous fait là ?

Seamus : hausse les épaules On dirait un… comment ça s'appelle déjà ?… Ah oui ! Disclaimer !

Parvati : C'est quoi ça ?

Seamus : Eh bien…

Alohomora : tousse Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Je vous signale que vous êtes là pour répondre aux questions !

Parvati : J'ai vraiment l'impression de n'être pas estimée à ma juste valeur…

Seamus : T'inquiète ! Ca passera. Donc première revieweuse à avoir la parole : Sailor Digitale.

Sailor Digitale : Moi, j'suis pas Trelawney

Seamus : TANT MIEUX ! Une frappée, ça suffit !

Parvati : Eh ! Si tu commences à médire sur Trelawney notre collaboration ne va pas bien se passer.

Seamus : Je ne médis pas, je dis la vérité et…

Alohomora : CA SUFFIT ! ! Une revieweuse attend de poser sa question et il y en a toute une tripotée encore derrière alors au boulot !

Seamus : C'est bon ! Pas la peine de se mettre dans un tel état.

Parvati : Ca brouille le teint. Vas-y Sailor Digitale nous t'écoutons.

Sailor Digitale : Donc… Moi, j'suis pas Trelawney mais je vois des choses... et des mystères...

Parvati : Ohoh ! Ca devient intéressant.

Seamus : lève les yeux au ciel

Sailor Digitale : 1° Pourquoi tu n'a pas mis des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-lard ? (avec Harry… euh, Orpheo qui fait un Patronus)

Seamus : Mais je n'ai rien fait moi !

Parvati : soupir Pas toi ! L'auteur ! Les questions sont posées à l'auteur !

Seamus : Ohhh !

Parvati : Vous êtes nombreux à vouloir que Harry fasse un peu plus démonstration de ses pouvoirs.

Seamus : Ouais ! FIGHT POTTER ! ! Tu vas tous les éclater ! !

Parvati : regard de travers s'éloigne un peu L'auteur suit son idée. Si jamais Harry avait fait un Patronu tout de suite, les Maraudeurs se seraient posés des questions bien moins bénignes que celles qu'ils se posent pour le moment.

Seamus : Dis donc ! A force de dormir dans la même chambre que Granger, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a déteint sur toi. Tu parles comme elle !

Parvati : frappe Seamus Or avant que les Maraudeurs ne s'interrogent réellement sur Orpheo/Harry, l'auteur veut qu'ils se soient déjà liés avec lui. Les Détraqueurs arriveront plus tard.

Seamus : Yeah ! Harry pourra tous les clouer sur place avec son top Patronus.

Parvati : secoue la tête

Sailor Digitale : 2° Je pourrais savoir si tu comptes torturer Peter? Sillleuhteuhplaittt...

Seamus : Ouais, ça c'est loin d'être une mauvaise idée ! J'avais entendu parler de dragons à un moment, pourquoi ils sont pas là pour carboniser l'autre vermine ?

Parvati : Je suis désolée de le reconnaître, mais pour une fois, je suis entièrement d'accord avec Seamus.

Alohomora : Les dragons viendront ! Question suivante.

Sailor Digitale : 3° Pi, ils m'énervent à faire des cachotteries derrière le dos d'Orpheo...

Seamus : Ouais, ils sont chiants ! C'est quoi ce genre de père et de parrain ?

Parvati : Seamus, souviens-toi qu'ils ne sont pas au courant !

Seamus : silence C'est quoi ce genre de copains ?

Parvati : Orpheo vient juste d'arriver et est très énigmatique, il est normal que les Maraudeurs se posent des questions sur ce nouveau venu. Donc ils enquêtent pour trouver les réponses. Mais remarque qu'il s'est quand même bien intégré et qu'ils lui font confiance. Bon bien sûr, ils ne le mettent pas encore dans la confidence pour quelque chose d'aussi grave que le projet Animagus. Mais quand même, moi je trouve qu'il a de la chance Harry, ça aurait pu se passer moins bien.

Seamus : Mouais… pas convaincu

Sailor Digitale : ET 4° (et dernier commentaire) Est-ce que Orpheo va devenir un Animagus? (je suppose que tu voudrais pas répondre, mais je voulais essayer quand même...)

Seamus : Pourquoi elle ne répondrait pas ? Elle répond toujours aux questions. Parfois un peu moins clairement que d'autres c'est vrai (elle est pas la seule, prenez Trelawney…se tait quand croise le regard de Parvati et Alohomora). Si vous voulez des spoilers sur l'intrigue, c'est en privé qu'il faut lui écrire ; pour des petits trucs, dans la parties 'review' ça convient.

Parvati : Avoue quand même que savoir si Harry va devenir un Animagus fait parti des spoilers.

Seamus : sourire au coin des lèvres Pas vraiment… Pour te répondre, Sailor Digitale, il n'est pas impossible que Harry devienne un Animagus. C'est du domaine du possible…

Parvati : Dis donc toi ! Tu sais un truc que j'ignore.

Seamus : Peut-être bien.

Parvati : Et puis de toute façon, c'est impossible ! On ne peut pas devenir un Animagus en si peu de temps.

Seamus : C'est juste… Review suivante.

Aaaaaaah (7a et 1h) : C'est quoi ça "la guilde d'Artemis" ?

Parvati : Bonne question ! Attend… regarde dans un livre

Seamus : C'est dans des moments comme ça que Granger manque vraiment…

Parvati : referme le livre En fait on ne sait pas grand chose. C'est un truc genre société secrète, cercle très fermé qui regroupe les sorciers les plus compétents de France, en particulier des Duellistes. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Aaaaaaah (7a et 1h) : Au passage le tome 5 de HP, là il commence VRAIMENT à tarder... Faut pas abuser de notre patience non plus, lol !

Seamus : Pas 'lol' du tout ! Moi aussi j'en ai marre qu'il ne sorte pas ce bouquin ! J'en ai plus qu'assez d'avoir quatorze ans ! Je veux avoir quinze ans, aller draguer les filles et plus si affinités, pouvoir faire de la magie chez moi tranquille ! JE VEUX GRANDIR ! ! !

Parvati : Pour la deuxième fois, j'avoue que je partage pleinement l'opinion de Seamus.

Aaaaaaah (7a et 1h) : C'est qui qu'a fait le coup avec les mains qui disparaissent ? On a tendance à oublier mais je te vois venir moi... lol :-) !

Parvati : Non, de ce côté là, il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe. C'était bien les Serpentard de cinquième année qui étaient responsables. Revieweuse suivante.

Sophie-Maria : Dans quel chapitre James et Lily vont être ensemble ? Juste le numéro du chapitre ! (si tu ne veux pas le dire, tu peux pas me le dire par e-mail ?)

Seamus : Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas le dire, c'est qu'elle ne le sait pas. Promis. Dès qu'elle le saura, elle vous préviendra. Pas vrai Parvati…

Parvati : …

Seamus : Parvati ? Wouhou ? passe la main devant les yeux Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Parvati : soupire rêveusement Ils devaient former un beau couple James et Lily. Elle en avait de la chance quand même.

Seamus : Mouais, si tu oublies la partie où elle se fait tuer à 21 ans et tout ce qui va avec…

Parvati : Tu es complètement dépourvu de romantisme.

Seamus : Je suis un mec de presque quinze ans, j'ai d'autres choses à penser qu'au romantisme.

Parvati : hausse les épaules Je crois que Sophie-Maria n'a pas fini. Continue…

Sophie-Maria : Il me semble que Harry devient de plus en plus sec avec le rat, c'est normal…

(Seamus : Tu l'as dit !)

Sophie-Maria : … après tout c'est a cause de lui que ses parents sont morts, mais il devrait se contenir, non ?

Seamus : Et pourquoi il devrait se contenir ? L'autre déchet de l'humanité est responsable de son malheur ! Moi à sa place, je n'essaierais même pas de me contenir.

Parvati : Et c'est pour CA qu'IL est le héros et pas TOI !

Seamus : vexé Merci Parvati ! Toujours le mot pour faire plaisir !

Parvati : Oui, Sophie-Maria, tu as raison, il devrait se contenir, pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Mais comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas toujours facile. Mets toi à sa place, ça fait déjà un peu moins d'un mois qu'il le support non-stop.

Sophie-Maria : Et vire donc Parry !

Parvati : s'enflamme Ouais ! Qu'on le vire celui-là ! Quel chieur ! Il vient tout gêner.

Seamus : regard en biais

Parvati : baisse la tête contrite

Seamus : raclement de gorge Il est exact que Parry est assez… comment dire ?

Parvati : Emmerdeur !

Seamus : … Encombrant ! Mais il est le rival à affronter. Le vil Baron Noir que le Chevalier Blanc doit battre.

Parvati : Ohhh ! J'avais pas vu ça comme ça… Tu sais qu'en fait tu es doué ! nouveau regard sur Seamus

Seamus : décontract voire même frimeur Ouais, je sais… planquant des feuilles derrière son dos Review suivante…

Cho Chang : …

Seamus : Celle de chez nous ?

Parvati : Mais non crétin ! C'est un pseudo !

Seamus : Crétin hein ? Tu retournes vite ta veste !

Parvati : La question, Seamus…

Seamus : Mouais…

Cho Chang : J'espère qu'on en apprendra plus sur Dawn et Torr...

Seamus : Ohla oui !

Parvati : regard soupçonneux J'ai encore l'impression que tu en sais plus que moi…

Seamus : Que veux tu, même l'auteur ne peut pas résister à mon charme naturel !

Alohomora et Parvati : éclatent de rire

Seamus : vexé Ehhh !

Parvati : pleurant de rire Continue Cho…

Cho Chang : J'ai pas bien compris le truc de l'étoile sur le ventre de Dawn...

Parvati : se remettant difficilement de son fou rire Dawn a sur le ventre une marque qui a vaguement la forme d'une étoile. Ca ressemble un peu à une cicatrice sauf que c'est bleu. C'est tout…

Seamus : Ca c'est ce que tu crois…

Parvati : ne riant plus du tout Ca commence à m'énerver ces petits sous-entendus !

Seamus : Question suivante.

Samantha : Au chapitre 1, lors de l'anniversaire de James, il a reçu des cadeaux de la part de Remus et Peter (oh! je le déteste celui-là!)…

(Seamus : Pratiquement comme tout le monde !)

Samantha : … est-ce qu'ils vont jouer un rôle dans l'avenir?

Parvati : Tu as une bonne mémoire, Samantha.

Seamus : applaudit

Parvati : En effet, ils interviendront bientôt ! Un en particulier devrait faire son grand retour au chapitre 12.

Samantha : Et si Harry goûte un Patmol ?

Parvati : Je dois malheureusement vous avouer que cela n'aurait aucun effet. Le Patmol n'est qu'une friandise, son pouvoir ne vaut rien face à celui du Bracelet du Silence. Si Harry en mangeait, il serait tenté de dire la vérité…

(Seamus : Ne l'est-il pas constamment ?)

Parvati : … Mais le bracelet le stopperait immédiatement. Désolée, ce n'est pas non plus de cette manière que Harry pourra dire toute la vérité…

(Seamus : … rien que la vérité.)

Parvati : Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes apartés !

Seamus : Question suivante.

Lilou : Est-ce que Harry va utilise le livre de Jedusor ?

Parvati : Eh bien il a déjà commencé, puisque c'est de là qu'il tire le Mantra Noir du Renforcement.

Seamus : Mais enfin Mec ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? On n'arrête pas de nous le dire ! Ne jamais toucher à ces trucs là, ça fini toujours par nous péter à la gueule.

Alohomora : fait les gros yeux Dis donc mon gaillard ! Tu as intérêt à un peu mieux surveiller ton langage, ou sinon je te vire et tu ne pourras même pas postuler au concours du meilleur animateur de la partie 'notes de fin de chapitre'.

Seamus : boude

Parvati : Une revieweuse voudrait nous faire part de sa réaction après la lecture du neuvième chapitre.

Fany : lit le chapitre 9 ...hum... relit les passages avec Torr et Dawn ... relit encore et encore

(Seamus : Ben qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle comprend pas ce qu'elle lit ?)

(Parvati : Je sais pas… elle cherche peut-être la petite bête…)

Fany : ... gosh ...

(Seamus : Elle emploie de drôles de mots maintenant !)

(Parvati : hausse les épaules Une interjection, peut-être ?)

Fany : Une impression moderne pour ces deux là ... lol ! quel message intrigant à souhait

Seamus : Tu l'as dit ! Tu comprends quelque chose toi ?

Parvati : Non.

Alohomora : …

Parvati : Trouvé ! Peut-être qu'elle trouve que le combat détonne un peu dans le cadre. Faut peut-être préciser que l'auteur a écrit ce passage après avoir vu…

(Seamus : … REvu !)

Parvati : … Star Wars 2. Alors ça a peut-être un peu influencé la scénographie du combat entre les Mangemorts et Dawn&Torr.

Alohomora : Fort probable ! Il y a déjà des références volontaires à des trucs que j'ai lues, vues ou entendues, alors pourquoi pas des involontaires…

Seamus : Question suivante.

Miaraza : Est-ce qu'il va avoir d'autres couples que James/Lily ?

Parvati : enthousiaste YEAHH ! ! En comptant James et Lily, cinq sont prévus.

Seamus : Ahhhh ! L'amûûûûûr… air dégoûté

Parvati : fusille Seamus du regard

Seamus : Hum… panique Question suivante ! VITE !

Michiru : Quand est-ce que Harry nous mange un Patmol, hein ? dis, dis ?- gnhinhinhin !

Parvati : La question qu'il vaudrait mieux poser c'est quand JAMES ou SIRIUS nous mangent un Patmol ? Ils ont des choses à dire ces deux-là ! ! agacée

Seamus : lève les yeux au ciel Faut toujours qu'elle prenne ça comme si c'était personnel !

Parvati : Mais c'est personnel !

Seamus : Mais bien sûr !

(Seamus : Ohla ! je commence à m'inquiéter ! Je suis obligé de continuer avec elle ! Pourquoi Dean n'est pas là ?)

Parvati : Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter ces messes basses ! Et puis si ton Dean te manque tant que ça, tu n'as qu'à aller le retrouver !

Seamus : Ohla ! Tout de suite, elle monte sur ses grands chevaux la madame.

Parvati : Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te faire la madame ! Elle va t'envoyer pleurer dans les bras de ta mère.

Seamus : Eh bien ma mère au moins, l'auteur a pensé à la mettre dans la fic ! Et Na :p

Parvati : muette

Seamus : Ca t'en bouche un coin ?

Parvati : Eh l'auteur ! J'espère que ma mère va aussi apparaître dans l'histoire ? !

Alohomora : soupir Oui… On va la voir.

Parvati : à Seamus Et toc !

Alohomora : fatiguée Vous avez fini maintenant ? En plus vous en dites trop.

Seamus et Parvati : de mauvais gré Mouais ! Désolé/e

(Parvati : Je te parie que les lecteurs reconnaîtront ma mère avant la tienne !)

(Seamus : Tenu !)

Alohomora : CA SUFFIT ! ! Il faudrait déjà qu'elles soient là ! En plus, maintenant c'est le moment de la Preview, alors calme !

Seamus & Parvati : boudent

Preview du chapitre 11 – Réunion –

Draco : Je vous explique. Tout se déroulait plutôt bien pour moi, j'avais de nouveaux copains, plutôt futés pour une fois. J'avais réussi à me faire une réputation, je donnais bien le change. Bref tout roulait quoi ! (Excepté qu'on trouvait toujours pas ces fichus portes !) Mais voilà que Pointcassé, ca maudit prof de potions, eut la bonne idée de nous apprendre à concocter des potions pour lire dans les pensées. Je vous raconte pas la galère dans laquelle je me suis encore fourré. Sans parler que je vais être présenté à mon père. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Potter ! Je le déteste.

Harry : T'inquiète ! C'est réciproque.

Alohomora : Bye ! Au prochain chapitre

MAJ : 09/09/03


	11. chapitre 11

**Titre** : _Les Portes _

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué) 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres…). 

**Disclaimer** : Allez hop ! C'est reparti pour un tour. Donc comme vous le savez le monde de HP et les personnages qui le peuplent ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont l'entière propriété de leur créatrice, JKR. Je ne fais que les lui emprunter pour vous raconter une histoire (pour laquelle je ne suis pas rémunérée…). 

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : En 1995, Harry et Draco traversent d'étranges Portes qui les ramènent vingt ans en arrière, à l'époque où les Maraudeurs n'ont que quinze ans et entrent en cinquième année d'étude à Poudlard, l'école de magie et de sorcellerie. Et puis histoire de rendre la situation encore plus inextricable, les deux jeunes sorciers ne peuvent rien révéler de ce qu'ils savent, doivent retrouver des portes cachées, l'école est peuplée d'étranges personnages bien mystérieux et Voldemort se fait de plus en plus présent… Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lily et ses deux amies sont loin d'être les gentilles petites Gryffondor qu'elles semblent être. Quand vient la nuit, elles parcourent le château, préparent des potions et des sortilèges. Une nuit de pleine lune, elles ont besoin de sortir dans la forêt pour cueillir une fleur. Mais en chemin, elles rencontrent les Maraudeurs sous leurs formes animagi et Remus alors en loup-garou les attaque. Meredith parvint toutefois à calmer Remus et Lily et Irina peuvent rentrer sans encombre. 

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** : 

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. (globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. (surnommée la Reine des Glaces par les élèves, elle est française et parle parfaitement l'anglais… hmmm… bizarre. Et puis c'est quoi ça au juste la Guilde d'Artemis ?… et puis la marque qu'elle a sur le ventre ?… 'Vigilance Constante' comme dirait l'autre)

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potion normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'. (une Gryffondor qui a ses entrées chez les Serpentard vous trouvez ça normal vous ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. (elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle ne lorgne pas sur Sirius mais n'en croyez pas un mot…)

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Meilleure amie de Lynn. 

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale non déclarée de Lynn. (fille complètement givrée, à éviter de toute urgence, repérable à 100m à la ronde, repérant Sirius à 3km à la ronde.)

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année. (Meneuse de choc et de charme du groupe que forment les filles de 5ème année de Serpentard).

Michelle Hudson : Serpentard, 5ème année

Ellen Chain : Serpentard, 5ème année

Anita Simonelli : Serpentard, 5ème année

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. (L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Y a peut être un cagnotte à gagner ?)

Antinoos Harker : Serpentard, 6ème année

**Rappel-des-personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas imaginer des fois !)** :

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année Serpentard, 5ème année. (j'avoue que j'l'aime bien, cynique, incontrôlable, pas le moins du monde influençable… un bad guy quoi !)

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. Serpentard, 5ème année. (une grosse brute qui pourtant a un cœur ! si si ! laissez lui juste le temps de régler son compte à Sirius et il viendra vous l'expliquer lui-même.) 

Enos Lestrange : Serpentard, 6ème année

Callie Veles : Serpentard, 6ème année. Petite amie d'Enos Lestrange.

Azraël Avery : Serpentard, 6ème année

Brutus Flint : Serpentard, 7ème année

Cody Parkinson : Serpentard, 7ème année

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** : 

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter (bon je pense que là vous maîtrisez quand même à peu près le sujet.)

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy (idem, là aussi on est un terrain connu.)

**Conseil** : ménagez vous une bonne plage horaire, réservez un fauteuil confortable et prévoyez même un petit truc à grignoter, car vous vous embarquez pour plus d'une trentaine de pages ! rien que ça, oui madame (et monsieur) ! ^__~ 

**Remerciements** : Aux reviewers acharnés qui ont réussi à slalomer entre les différentes pannes de fanfiction.net pour laisser leurs gentils petits mots. ^_^ Un petit coucou également à tous mes gentils reviewers qui m'ont écrit un tas de gentilles choses par mail. ^_____^

**Note** : En tout cas, oubliez le rouge et l'or, car on plonge dans le vert et l'argent : les Serpentard mènent la danse…

Chapitre 11 – Réunion. 

Bien avant que le réveil commun ne sonnât, Draco avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Il avait passé une nuit agitée et n'avait en vérité que très peu dormi. Pendant des heures interminables, il s'était tourné et retourné dans son lit, avait récité toutes les formules et potions qu'il connaissait pour trouver le sommeil, il était même allé jusqu'à énumérer tous les élèves du Poudlard de 1995 puis 1975 dont il pouvait se souvenir. Rien avait fait, il ne s'était endormi que fort tard et s'était réveillé bien tôt, avant même que le soleil ne perce l'obscurité. 

Son reflet dans le miroir secoua la tête de manière désapprobatrice.

" Regarde comme on est beau comme ça ! On a des poches sous les yeux et ça ne nous va pas du tout ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un effort ? Dormir un peu plus ? "

" Si j'avais pu, pense bien que je ne m'en serais pas privé. "

" Et tout ça parce qu'aujourd'hui est Le Grand jour ! "

" Arrête avec tes sarcasmes, si je me plante tout à l'heure, tu trinqueras avec moi ! "

" Ce n'est pas avec tes cernes sous les yeux que tu vas faire bonne impression ! Déjà que cette nouvelle tête est loin de nous mettre en valeur. " grogna le reflet boudeur, les bras croisés et la figure renfrognée. 

Draco se contenta de lui décocher un regard noir avant de tourner les talons. Mais il savait que le reflet n'avait pas tort, cette après-midi, s'il ne laissait passer ne serait-ce qu'une once de l'inquiétude qui lui tordait actuellement les entrailles, il pourrait ne pas s'en tirer. Il quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds pour ne réveiller aucun des autres occupants qui dormaient encore confortablement. 

Dans la salle commune, un feu aux hautes flammes vertes tentait vaillamment de réchauffer la trop grande pièce. Draco s'assit à une table vide et étala devant lui, parchemins, livres, plumes et encriers : autant mettre à profit ce temps libre pour travailler sur le devoir que Torr avait donné. " Peut-on faire confiance à un loup-garou ? " Draco avait déjà abattu pas mal du travail, rassemblé plusieurs documents et témoignages. Mais il ne savait toujours pas par quel bout prendre le problème. Instinctivement et hors contexte scolaire, il aurait répondu immédiatement non et mille fois non. 

Draco n'avait confiance qu'en une seule personne : lui-même. Pendant de longs étés au Manoir Malfoy, son père lui avait appris à se connaître. Il savait avec certitude ce dont il était capable ou pas, il connaissait ses limites. Il savait, si ce n'était corriger ses faiblesses, du moins les dissimuler et les protéger. 

C'était également son père qui lui avait enseigné à ne se fier à personne, pas même à son meilleur ami. 

Le jour de ses sept ans, Lucius Malfoy avait apporté à son fils une grande boîte en bois comme cadeau. Draco, comme tout petit enfant excité par l'événement, avait voulu l'ouvrir immédiatement mais son père le lui avait interdit tant que le soleil ne serait pas couché. Tout le reste de la journée, qui aurait dû être une fête pour l'enfant n'avait été qu'une lente agonie, il était resté assis face à la boîte sans bouger, des heures durant. Et puis enfin, le soleil s'était couché. Draco avait bondi sur ses pieds pour ouvrir son cadeau. Mais quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, voire même son horreur, quand le couvercle de la boîte avait basculé de lui-même. Et c'était pétrifié qu'il avait vu sortir de la boîte un garçon d'une dizaine d'années. 

" Draco, voici Vito, il sera dorénavant ton nouveau compagnon de jeux. Vito, je te présente ton nouveau maître, mon fils Draco Malfoy. " 

Telles avaient été les présentations.

Vito était un enfant vampire et Draco avait découvert plus tard que son père l'avait fait faire spécialement pour lui. A l'époque (et encore maintenant) Draco s'était senti empli d'un sentiment de fierté et d'importance : on avait interféré sur la vie de quelqu'un pour son bon plaisir, car Draco, déjà à l'âge de sept ans, savait parfaitement ce qu'impliquait que de faire d'un humain un vampire. 

Les relations entre le jeune sorcier et l'éternel enfant avaient toujours été très étranges. Officiellement, Draco était le maître, il était celui qui décidait, ordonnait et jamais Vito ne serait allé à l'encontre de ses moindres paroles, il craignait bien trop Lucius. Mais dans les actes, Vito était le chef. Sa force, ses sens de vampire lui donnaient un ascendant sans pareil sur le petit garçon blond. De plus, comme tous ceux de son espèce, Vito avait un charisme naturel, une sorte d'aura qui attestait qu'il était fait pour commander et non le contraire. Or Draco, en tant que jeune sorcier, en était dépourvu et il sentait le gouffre qu'il y avait entre eux avec tant de force qu'il en venait à détester rageusement Vito. A tel point, qu'un jour Draco avait empêché Vito de regagner son cercueil au moment du levé du soleil. Vito était l'esclave, c'était à lui de se modeler aux horaires de Draco et non le contraire ! Avec une joie malsaine, Draco avait regardé le vampire se recroqueviller sur lui-même, au fur et à mesure que le soleil se répandait dans la chambre. Vito avait supplié, menacé, gémi. Il aurait même pleuré si les vampires en étaient capables. Mais Draco n'avait fait que rire. Vito n'avait finalement trouvé son salut que dans l'intervention de Lucius qui était calmement entré dans la chambre et avait attrapé le vampire par la ceinture. Et sans un mot, ni un regard pour Draco, il avait ramené Vito dans le cachot qui contenait son cercueil. Draco avait attendu la punition de son père, mais elle n'était jamais venue, l'enfant avait juste eu le droit à une leçon. 

" Il est normal mon fils lorsqu'on a un pouvoir de vouloir l'exercer. Tu as ainsi montré à ce vampire qui était le véritable maître, je suis fier de toi. Tu n'as pas un centième de ses pouvoirs pour le moment et tu viens de lui prouver que pourtant tu étais le plus fort. Toutefois, tu dois apprendre à ménager les personnes qui sont à ton service, ils sont nécessaires à ton ascension. Exerce ta force avec justesse et tu deviendras puissant. "

Après ce jour, Vito avait moins fait étalage de ses facultés vampiriques, il avait compris que cela irritait son jeune maître. Les rapports entre les deux garçons s'étaient donc finalement stabilisés, l'un commandant et l'autre obéissant et une complicité avait même fini par s'installer entre eux. Bien évidemment, Lucius n'avait pas vu cela d'un très bon œil et avait donc interféré dans les événements. 

Sans que Draco ne le sache, Lucius avait empêché Vito de partir en chasse. Il l'avait affamé puis contraint à passer le plus de temps possible avec Draco. Au bout de quatre jours de jeûne, Vito n'avait plus été capable de se contenir : il s'était jeté sur Draco et lui avait ouvert la gorge. Si Draco était encore vivant, c'était uniquement parce que Vito s'était arraché à sa triste besogne avant le moment fatidique. Draco était resté alité durant deux semaines. A son rétablissement, sa première action, avec la bénédiction de son père, fut de se venger. Une fois sa colère assouvie, Draco n'avait plus jamais reparlé au Vampire. 

A ce jour (enfin, dans vingt ans…), Draco savait que Vito était encore au Manoir, mais il ne l'avait jamais croisé. 

Draco n'avait découvert la vérité sur cet événement que cet été, mais il était trop tard, le mal était fait et irréparable. 

Les loups-garous avaient également ce même désir de tuer en eux, mais leur humanité vacillante résistait encore. Chez certains la résistance était de courte durée, soufflée par la puissance du monstre, comme une petite flamme, leurs derniers vestiges d'humanité disparaissaient. Mais chez d'autres, l'annihilation de l'humain était plus longue et donc plus douloureuse, aussi bien pour l'humain que pour le démon. Alors dans ces conditions pouvait-on faire confiance à un loup-garou ? A un être qui était destiné à un moment à céder à ses pulsions animales ?

Draco, perdu dans ses pensées, se laissa absorber par les contorsions que les flammes vertes exécutaient dans l'âtre, projetant de temps en temps des étincelles argentées. Il eut un sourire désabusé pour cette résistance si vive que les Serpentard de 1975 menaient contre les Gryffondor, jusque dans les couleurs. Nulle part dans la salle commune, on ne pouvait trouver une trace d'or ou de rouge. Que du vert et de l'argent ! Draco bascula la tête en arrière et eut un rire cynique : s'ils savaient quelle serait la situation ensuite pendant quatorze ans. Quatorze années pendant lesquelles les Serpentard seraient sifflés, hués, conspués, où il serait vécu comme une honte, comme une tare, de gagner la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Quatorze années où seuls ceux qui resteraient inébranlables, orgueilleux face aux regards haineux, pourraient marcher tête droite. Que diraient-ils tous ceux là, s'ils savaient qu'un enfant d'un an terrasserait mystérieusement celui en qui ils croyaient si fermement ? celui qui leur semblait tellement puissant que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter dans sa marche vers le pouvoir ? Ils riraient probablement. Ils riraient à gorge déployée, ignorants que le pire surviendrait.

Actuellement, la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard atteignait un paroxysme impressionnant, chaque jour voyait un incident se produire et c'était un peu plus d'huile qui était jetée sur le feu de l'inimité. La guerre ne couvait pas seulement dehors mais également à l'intérieur même de Poudlard, les parents transmettant à leurs enfants la haine de l'autre Maison, les aînés incitant les plus jeunes à prendre parti, à les suivre sur le sentier de la violence. En arrière, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle comptaient les points sans savoir quel camp choisir, mais ils ne pourraient rester encore longtemps emmurés dans leur mutisme, bientôt on leur demanderait de choisir. Et mieux valait ne pas se tromper !

En arrivant en 1975, Draco avait décidé de suivre le mouvement général, mieux valait pour lui ne pas se distinguer, mais il n'aimait pas pour autant jouer les suiveurs. Il avait été élevé pour commander et être obéi, tandis que les autres Serpentard avaient, eux, appris que les ordres d'un Malfoy ne devaient jamais être discutés. Mais sans son nom, Draco perdait toutes ses prérogatives. Toutefois, Draco n'avait baissé ni la tête, ni les bras et s'était battu à coups de mots et de sorts pour faire respecter son nouveau nom. 

Le propre de la Maison de Serpentard était qu'elle était très hiérarchisée, les aînés régnaient sans partage sur les plus jeunes et chaque classe avait son meneur. Le chef des septième-année était _en apparence_ le préfet Irving Field, tranquille, parlant toujours très calmement, quelle que fût la situation, il était ce genre de personne qui ne perd pas son sang froid. En apparence, car le véritable maître des Serpentard était le sixième-année Antinoos Harker. Le jeune homme de seize ans avait une assurance assez peu commune pour son âge et un argumentaire à toute épreuve. Quel que fût le sujet de conversation, il avait quelque chose à dire et il s'arrangeait pour paraître celui qui en savait le plus et le mieux. La cinquième année était particulière et atypique : elle n'avait pas de chef (du moins chez les garçons, car chez les filles Angelika Beranger imposait sa loi). Au premier abord, Draco avait cru que c'était Rosier avec son flegme et son humour qui menait l'étrange trio. Ensuite, il était revenu sur son jugement et avait pensé que la force brutale de Wilkes avait décidé les deux autres Serpentard à lui laisser la place de leader. Mais Draco avait oublié que les Serpentard n'étaient pas vraiment genre à se laisser impressionner par des muscles : chez eux, la puissance ne pouvait être que magique. Draco avait donc finalement spéculé, par élimination, que Rogue avec son sens aigu de l'observation et de l'analyse était en fin de compte le décideur. Mais voilà, après un mois d'observation, Draco avait compris que les Serpentard de cinquième année étaient sans chef et c'était donc tout naturellement qu'il avait décidé de prendre la couronne. Mais chacun à sa manière (Wilkes par un attrapage au col en bon et dû forme copyrighté Serpentard, Rogue en une phrase acide et Rosier en un haussement d'épaules) lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne le voulaient pas à cette position. Mais sa tentative plût aux aînés qui l'acceptèrent comme l'un des leur. 

Draco sortit de sa méditation quand il vit successivement Narcissa et Moïra Carolis descendre les escaliers. Narcissa s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu, le dos appuyé contre un accoudoir et les jambes par-dessus l'autre. Elle adressa un rapide sourire à Draco et se plongea dans son livre. Il était encore tôt et ses cheveux étaient humides de la douche qu'elle venait de prendre. Draco la contempla du coin de l'œil durant quelques secondes puis il tourna son regard vers Moïra qui s'était assise à une table voisine. Elle s'était immédiatement laissée absorber par la lecture d'un énorme grimoire tellement vieux qu'elle en tournait les pages qu'avec la plus grande précaution. De temps en temps, elle relevait la tête du vieux livre moisi pour prendre des notes rapides. Draco avait remarqué que Moïra était très souvent occupée à travailler, toujours à lire un vieux grimoire dans la bibliothèque ou à apprendre un parchemin par cœur sur le bord du lac. Mais chose étrange, Moïra ne se distinguait pas particulièrement en classe. Ses notes étaient bonnes mais n'atteignaient pas les sommets auxquels on aurait pu s'attendre. Draco en avait conclu qu'elle faisait partie de ceux qui s'acharnaient au travail et qui pourtant n'atteindraient jamais l'excellence. 

Draco secoua la tête comme pour mieux chasser toutes les pensées qui venaient parasiter son esprit et se repencha sur son parchemin : son devoir n'avançait guère. Il mit ses idées au propre, chercha à les agencer pour leur donner une cohérence. 

" Pourquoi tu te casses la tête sur ce stupide devoir ? " demanda Rosier.

Draco releva la tête et n'afficha aucune surprise quand il vit alignés devant lui Rosier, Rogue et Wilkes. Il les avait entendus approcher dès le moment où ils avaient quitté leur chambre. Surprendre sans jamais être surpris, voilà un autre des enseignements de Lucius Malfoy.

" Parce que je veux avoir une bonne note. " répondit-il avec un accent de lassitude dans la voix.

Rosier eut un rapide sourire et haussa les épaules comme il en avait l'habitude dès que quelque chose lui paraissait dénué de sens (ce qui arrivait très fréquemment).

" Ca ne sert à rien de te décarcasser ainsi alors. Torr entre dans la catégorie des niais. Il attend de nous que nous lui disions que les loups-garous sont des êtres en qui on peut placer sa confiance. Et après tu brodes. Mais tu finis en disant que c'est quand même une créature dangereuse donc qu'il faut rester paré à la moindre éventualité. "

" Mais en restant paré à la moindre éventualité, " intervint Rogue. "ce n'est pas que tu ne fais pas confiance à un loup-garou ? " contra-t-il.

Rosier éclata de rire. "Bien évidemment. C'est la toute la beauté de ma conclusion. Et toi Wilkes qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? " 

" Dire que l'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en un loup-garou comme on aurait confiance en un ami, mais comme on en a en son chien. " répliqua le susnommé comme s'il détenait la plus grande vérité qui soit.

" Explique, ça m'a l'air marrant ! " dit Rosier en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine à celle de Draco.

Wilkes bomba le torse avec importance et expliqua sa thèse. " Les chiens obéissent de manière aveugle à leur maître parce qu'ils les craignent. Les loups-garous, c'est pareil, après tout ce sont des canidés ! Il suffit d'avoir de la poigne et de leur montrer qui commande. Tout simplement. "

" C'est vrai que la peur confère le contrôle, mais nullement la confiance. Au moment où le chien qui a été élevé sous le bâton sent que son maître n'est plus en position dominante, il attaque pour prendre sa place." objecta Rogue.

Wilkes grogna.

" Très bien Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? " demanda Rosier qui semblait prendre tout ça comme un jeu.

Rogue eut un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de Rosier. 

" La difficulté vient que le problème est mal posé. Pour trouver la solution, il faut détourner la question. " 

" Détourner la question ? " se moqua Draco. " Je serais bien étonné de voir ça. "

" Et bien vois ! Le problème pose la question du loup-garou _en général_. Le mot " un " a un sens indéfini. Ca revient à se demander si on peut avoir confiance en n'importe quel loup-garou. "

" C'est justement là tout le problème. " fit Draco avec impatience.

" Oui, mais c'est un faux problème. C'est comme se demander si on peut avoir confiance dans le genre humain ou l'espèce canine pour reprendre la comparaison de Wilkes. Or ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est si on peut avoir confiance en _un_ loup distinct à _un_ moment particulier. "

Rogue fit du regard un tour de table pour voir les réactions de ses auditeurs. Wilkes secoua la tête. " Je comprends pas. " dit-il sans embarras. 

Draco fut bien content que Wilkes reconnaisse ce que lui-même pensait tout bas, car il aurait préféré s'arracher la langue plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le raisonnement de son futur maître de Potions. 

Rogue hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il allait reprendre son explication sous un autre angle.

" Ce qu'il est important de savoir c'est si l'on peut tisser des liens avec un loup-garou. Car c'est en se liant avec lui, en apprenant à le connaître, que l'on pourra déterminer s'il est digne de confiance, aussi bien sur le plan humain que sur le plan monstrueux. En le côtoyant, on finit par apprendre les limites de sa force de caractère et de cette manière, on sait dans quelles circonstances et à quel rythme le monstre prend le pas sur l'humain. "

" Pas bête ! " convint Rosier. " Mais si tu tisses des liens avec quelqu'un, humain ou monstre, c'est que d'une certaine manière, tu lui accordes déjà ta confiance. "

Rogue éclata bruyamment de rire à la remarque de Rosier. Draco regarda hébété, voire même un peu terrifié, son indéridable futur maître de Potions partir dans un véritable fou rire. 

" Mieux que personne, tu devrais savoir que l'égalité n'est pas toujours exacte, Rosier. " finit par dire Rogue alors qu'il chassait les larmes qui avaient perlé aux coins de ses yeux. 

Rosier prit une seconde de silence, puis un sourire éclaira son visage. " Moui, tu as raison. " convint-il avec bonnes grâces, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'avouer une faute de goût. 

Du mieux qu'il avait pu, Draco avait enregistré chacune des réponses, non seulement pour l'aider à rédiger son devoir, mais également parce que ça lui permettait de mieux comprendre le mode de penser de ses nouveaux compagnons de chambre. Et s'il y avait une chose qui était définitivement claire dans l'esprit de Draco, c'est que tous trois étaient dangereusement redoutables, chacun à leur manière, et qu'il valait véritablement mieux les avoir dans ses rangs que dans ceux adverses. 

" Et toi Knight ? Quelle est ton opinion sur la question ? " demanda Rosier.

Draco prit le temps de regarder successivement chacun des trois Serpentard. 

" On ne peut avoir confiance en personne. Qu'il soit un loup-garou ne fait aucune différence. "

" C'est possible de n'avoir confiance en personne ?" s'étonna Rogue.

" Très possible. " conclut Draco et pour la dramatique, il se leva sans ajouter un autre mot. Il avait encore une semaine pour rendre son devoir et il avait les idées maintenant parfaitement claires, il savait ce qu'il allait écrire. 

Mais une question de Rogue le rattrapa. " Pas même en toi ? " 

Draco se retourna, un peu décontenancé. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

" Le genre de babioles que tu portes au poignet sont pour ceux qui n'ont pas confiance en leurs propres paroles. " fit Rogue en désignant du menton la main droite de Draco.

" Oh ! Tu veux parler du Bracelet du Silence qu'il a au poignet ? " demanda innocemment Rosier.

" Quel bracelet ? " intervint Wilkes. 

Draco se sentit pâlir : il pensait avoir réussi à tromper leur vigilance. Nerveusement, il tira sur sa manche pour cacher son poignet, mais il se rendit immédiatement compte de l'inutilité du geste : ils savaient déjà. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et il sentait une colère sourde monter en lui, plus contre lui-même que contre les deux Serpentard d'ailleurs. Il s'était laissé percer à jour ! 

L'estomac grondant de Wilkes rompit le silence gênant qui s'était installé. 

" Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller manger. " fit Rosier en s'arrachant enfin à la contemplation des flammes vertes. 

Dans les couloirs qui menaient à la Grande Salle, tandis que Wilkes s'énervait après un deuxième-année qui l'avait bousculé en courant ; Rosier récitait à mi-voix un poème ; Rogue fulminait de ne rien pouvoir tenter contre les Maraudeurs. Et Draco se taisait. 

" Prend ton mal en patience, Rogue ! Dumbledore a signifié très clairement qu'il punira très sévèrement tous ceux qui oseront faire la moindre 'plaisanterie'. "

Rogue lança un regard lourd de sens à Rosier. "Prendre mon mal en patience ? Tu veux m'expliquer comment je dois faire ? En récitant un poème peut-être ? "

" Pourquoi pas ? C'est très détendant tu sais. " dit Rosier en souriant. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel pour toute réponse.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé d'ailleurs au vieux fou ? " demanda Wilkes qui venait de les rejoindre après avoir savamment secoué le pauvre deuxième-année terrorisé. " Je ne l'ai jamais vu se mettre dans un tel état !"

" Je pense qu'il aimerait ramener l'entente entre les différentes Maisons. " expliqua Draco.

" Pourquoi faire ? " s'étonna Wilkes.

" Pour éviter de futurs affrontements, je présume. " continua Draco. " La plupart des sorciers ne s'en sont pas encore aperçu, mais une guerre se prépare et il va falloir choisir son camps. Le fait est que tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne viennent de Poudlard et se connaissent donc forcément. Dumbledore pense sûrement qu'en maintenant la cohésion dans son école, il évitera que plus tard les élèves ne s'affrontent. "

" Je vous disais bien que c'était un vieux fou. " ricana Wilkes.

" Oui, mais il est le plus puissant des sorciers. " dit Rogue avec certitude.

" Ca reste encore à prouver. " intervint Rosier alors qu'il s'amusait à faire des bulles de savon avec sa baguette.

Rogue tourna avec surprise la tête vers Rosier. " Tu penses à qui ? A _lui_ ? "

Rosier dodelina de la tête. " Pas seulement, mais également à _elle_. "

" Ohhh ! _Elle_ ! " fit Wilkes avec un accent étrange dans la voix.

" Qui _elle_ ?" demanda Draco les sourcils froncés.

" La championne toute catégorie, capable de tous les miracles, la terreur de tous les vilains petits sorciers." dit Rosier comme on déclame tous les titres d'une personnalité.

" Météra Potter. " traduisit Rogue devant l'air toujours aussi perplexe de Draco.

" Potter ?" s'étonna Draco.

" La mère du Pygmée qui nous casse les pieds. " explicita Rosier.

" Sa mère est si puissante ? "

" Un monstre ! " fit Wilkes. Draco était sûr qu'il y avait cette fois-ci véritablement de la crainte dans sa voix.

" Mes parents étaient avec elle à Poudlard. " reprit Rogue. " Elle avait les meilleures notes dans toutes les matières et elle n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup se forcer, paraît-il. Mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour, en quatrième année, elle avait envoyé au tapis un septième-année en un seul sortilège. "

" Eh oui, la Sans Nom est bien la reine. " dit Rosier avec une déférence exagérée. 

" La Sans Nom ? "

" C'est comme ça qu'elle est appelée dans les Hautes Sphères de la Communauté. "

" Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? " s'étonna Wilkes. " Elle a un nom : Météra Potter. "

" Idiot ! " grogna Rogue. " Ca c'est son nom de femme mariée. "

" Mais même, elle avait un nom de jeune fille. C'était quoi déjà ? Mince j'ai oublié. Mais je sais qu'elle en avait un." insista Wilkes. " Tu te souviens pas toi ? " demanda-t-il à Rosier.

" Si tu crois qu'avec mes parents on parle de Météra Potter ?! Quoique les parents devraient pourtant mettre leurs progénitures en garde contre ces sorciers si dangereux." fit Rosier en secouant la tête d'un air faussement mécontent. 

" Et toi Rogue ? " demanda Draco. " Tu sais quelque chose sur Météra ? "

" Personne ne sait rien sur elle. " répondit gravement Rogue. 

" Est-ce que c'est possible ? " s'étonna Draco alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le Hall.

" Théoriquement oui, enfin je veux dire _magiquement_, cela va sans dire. "

" Cela va sans dire. " insista Rosier. Rogue lui décocha un regard noir, mais Rosier fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. 

" Mais techniquement, c'est une autre paire de manches. " reprit Rogue. " Il y a une loi qui interdit aux sorciers de bloquer magiquement toutes informations les concernant. Et Météra Potter n'est pas du genre à aller à l'encontre d'un amendement ministériel. " 

" Une parfaite petite Gryffondor ! " résuma Rosier en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentard.

Draco se laissa un instant submerger par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le nom de Potter n'avait pas eu son premier coup d'éclat avec Potter junior. 

" Et le père ? " s'enquit-il.

" Tu as l'air bien intéressé par la famille Potter. " fit Rogue avec son habituelle once de suspicion dans la voix, mais sans arrêter d'étaler la confiture de prunes sur une tranche de pain. Draco ne dit rien, il se contenta d'attendre la réponse.

" Le père, Henry Potter, appartient à une très ancienne famille, mais qui ne respecte pas la pureté du sang. " 

" Il est du genre puissant ? "

" Pas mal. C'est un Médicomage réputé. "

" Tu m'étonnes que ce rat de Potter ait la grosse tête avec une famille pareille ! " grogna Wilkes en engouffrant d'un coup toute une tranche de pain.

" De quoi tu te plains ? Ta famille n'a rien à envier à celle des Potter. " répliqua Rogue après quelques secondes de silencieuse contemplation, se remettant difficilement de la quantité de nourriture que son camarade était capable d'ingurgiter. "Et toi Knight, ta famille ? "

Draco se demandait quand la fatidique question viendrait. Connaissant les Serpentard, il s'était attendu à ce qu'on la lui pose beaucoup plus tôt. Il avait même mis en place toute une histoire, un arbre de famille, des anecdotes, mais maintenant la donne était un peu différente. Ils savaient pour le Bracelet et Draco s'ennuyait. Il avait envie de jouer avec le feu, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes. Il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Alors pour toute réponse, il leva son bras droit et mit en évidence son poignet et le bracelet qui l'enserrait. Et le plus plaisant dans ce détournement du règlement, c'est qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur (après tout, il ne pensait pas à dire la vérité). 

" Ohoh ! C'est donc ça qui est sous scellé. " s'enthousiasma Rosier.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta famille ? " demanda Wilkes qui en oublia de mâcher sa septième tartine.

Sourire aux lèvres, Draco releva à nouveau son poignet.

" Est-ce qu'on peut te faire confiance, alors ? " s'inquiéta Rogue, la mine sérieuse.

" C'est en créant des liens que l'on finit par déterminer si on peut faire confiance à quelqu'un. " répondit Draco le plus sérieusement du monde. Rogue en avala de travers et Rosier éclata de rire. " Avec ton air sage, tu me plais Knight ou quelque soit ton nom. "

" Juste une question ? " reprit Rogue " Et Knight ?… Je veux dire l'autre Knight, Orpheo ? "

Draco soupira et présenta à nouveau son poignet.

" Je vois… Mais ça ne te dérange pas si on creuse de ce côté ? "

Draco sourit avec délice. Enfin, il y allait avoir un peu de piquant dans cette histoire ! C'était quand même dommage de venir du futur et de ne pas s'en servir ! Même s'il avait accepté de faire une croix sur une grande réorganisation temporelle, quelques petites blagues ne pouvaient pas faire de mal… Non ?

" Creuser de quel côté ? " demanda Angelika Bearanger en s'asseyant à côté de Draco. Sans prendre la peine de se cacher, Draco poussa un gros soupir d'exaspération en découvrant sa nouvelle voisine.

" Allez, mon petit Silver, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? " demanda la meneuse des Walkyries en passant son bras autour du cou du garçon. Draco se dépêcha de s'éloigner de la jeune sorcière et de mettre autant de centimètres que possible entre elle et lui. 

Draco n'aimait pas les marques d'affection, il avait grandi sans jamais en recevoir (sauf en de rares occasions de sa mère ou de sa nourrice) et maintenant elles le gênaient terriblement. Mais depuis quelques semaines, Angelika Beranger, la chef de bande des filles de cinquième année de Serpentard (surnommées les Walkyries et à raison, quoique Draco, personnellement, aurait plus penché pour le surnom d'Amazones), avait jeté son dévolu sur Draco et s'ingéniait à tout faire pour le séduire (ou plutôt le mettre mal à l'aise). Plus Draco la repoussait et plus elle revenait à la charge. 

Cette fois-ci, Draco était bien décidé à la faire reculer, il empoigna un couteau et en menaça la jeune fille, mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en effrayer.

" C'est le meilleur moyen de l'encourager dans cette voie. " expliqua Rosier en éclatant de rire devant la réaction mélodramatique de Draco. Rogue regarda sa montre comme si de rien était. 

" Il est temps d'aller en cours de Potions. " statua-t-il. 

" Arg ! Rogue ! " grogna Wilkes en avalant sa deuxième banane. " Toi et tes cours de Potions ! " Rogue ne répondit que par un regard noir.

Comme à l'accoutumée, quand les Serpentard atteignirent la salle de cours, les Serdaigle y étaient déjà tous réunis, attendant sagement que la séance débute. Ils n'eurent pas à patienter bien longtemps : Pointcassé ouvrit brusquement la porte et certains sursautèrent. 

" Encore en retard ! " vociféra-t-il. 

Draco ne prit même pas la peine de regarder sa montre : il savait qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans les temps. Mais apparemment, à Poudlard, les maîtres de Potions aimaient bien crier sans raison, c'était peut-être là leur seule joie restante dans la vie. Draco eut un rapide coup d'œil pour Rogue et il haussa les épaules : après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires, à chacun ses problèmes. 

Ils s'assirent tous sans bruit et en un minimum de temps à leurs pupitres. Comme à chaque début de cours, Pointcassé scruta d'un regard d'oiseau de proie l'ensemble des élèves : d'un coup d'œil, il pouvait déterminer les présents et les absents. Quoique cela ne fut pas vraiment nécessaire : les Serdaigle ne rataient jamais aucun de leurs cours et les Serpentard, aussi forts soient leurs désirs de rébellion, ils ne leur seraient jamais venu à l'esprit de rater le cours du directeur de leur Maison (surtout quand le directeur s'appelait Pointcassé). 

Une fois le rituel examen terminé, Pointcassé claqua des doigts et aussitôt le tableau se couvrit d'écritures. Comme toujours, il n'y avait que les ingrédients. Pointcassé aimait bien cette petite torture mentale : il laissait ses élèves face à une liste pleine de noms plus compliqués les uns que les autres, mais sans leur donner d'indices sur l'usage qu'il allait falloir en faire. 

Draco détailla chacun des éléments de la potion et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entrevoir ce que Pointcassé allait leur demander.

" Une potion pour lire dans les pensées ? " chuchota Rogue. " Je comprends pourquoi il a un tel air triomphant. "

Draco releva la tête et vit en effet que Pointcassé affichait un sourire mauvais. " Il ne recule vraiment devant rien. " dit avec un ton cynique Rogue. 

" Qui est capable de me dire la potion que cet assemblage parfait d'ingrédients va donner ? " demanda Pointcassé après une attente de cinq secondes qui avait vu un murmure craintif parcourir la salle. 

Des mains tremblantes se levèrent du côté des Serdaigle mais Pointcassé fit mine de les ignorer. 

" Mr Knight ? " demanda-t-il en croisant le regard de Draco. Malgré la laideur du visage de son professeur, Draco se força à ne pas détourner les yeux.

" Ce sont les ingrédients d'une potion de télépathie. " répondit Draco de la voix plus calme dont il était capable, mais espérant que nul autre que lui pouvait entendre le bruit que faisait son cœur dans sa cage thoracique. 

" Et à quoi voyez vous ça ? " grogna Pointcassé.

" A la combinaison de sève de myrte et de lait de licorne. "

" Et pourquoi la lavande ? "

" Pour masquer le goût de la bave de Lavandin. "

" Pourquoi la bave de Lavandin ? "

" Pour stabiliser la potion. "

Pointcassé fronça les sourcils et émit un petit grognement, signe qu'il n'aimait pas que ses élèves aient raison. Serpentard ou pas. "Cinq points pour Serpentard. " concéda-t-il finalement. 

" Mr Knight a tout à fait raison. " reprit-il, mais à la grimace qu'il fit, il était évident qu'il lui coûtait de le reconnaître. " Si vous suivez cette préparation à la lettre, il vous sera possible de communiquer par la pensée avec celui qui aura bu dans le même verre que vous. "

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle.

" SILENCE BANDE D'ECERVELES ! " cria Pointcassé et aussitôt le calme revint. " La composition que vous avez ici n'est pas suffisamment forte pour que vous puissiez vous triturer la cervelle les uns les autres à la recherche du détail scabreux (un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre.) Vous avez quelque chose à cacher Miss Chain ?" demanda avec un sourire sardonique le professeur. Ellen Chain devint aussi cramoisie qu'un poivron rouge et se ratatina sur sa chaise.

" Non, professeur. " murmura-t-elle. 

" Cette potion est utilisée par les sorciers qui mènent des missions en tandem. Elle leur permet de communiquer en silence, car elle ne se concentre que sur le flot de pensées immédiates que vous avez. Si vous ne pensez pas à un événement gênant par exemple, votre partenaire n'en aura pas connaissance. "

" C'est malin ! Il suffit qu'on dise qu'il ne faut pas penser à quelque chose pour qu'on y pense. " chuchota Rogue à l'oreille de Draco. 

" Toutefois, grâce à une formule, vous pouvez également empêcher votre partenaire d'entrer dans votre tête. " Pointcassé claqua à nouveau des doigts et une formule s'imprima à la craie sur le tableau noir. Draco se mit immédiatement à la mémoriser.

" Comment fait-on pour entrer dans la tête de son partenaire ? " demanda Anita Simonelli.

" Aussi facilement que vous pensez… Quoique c'est vrai que pour vous, Miss Simonelli, ça risque de vous poser problème. " ricana Pointcassé. Anita pinça les lèvres de colère et fusilla du regard son professeur. " Aussi facilement que vous pensez à lever la jambe pour gravir un escalier, vous pénétrerez dans la tête de votre partenaire. Allez-y maintenant ! " Et une dernière fois, il claqua des doigts et la marche à suivre complète apparut. 

Draco resta un instant indécis face à tous les ingrédients qu'ils étaient allés chercher sur le bureau du professeur. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser Rogue mener à bien ce projet et lui donner accès à sa cervelle, avec tous ses souvenirs, toute la vérité ? Maintenant, il devait cesser de repousser le problème et prendre une décision définitive. 

Et alors que Rogue se baissait pour ramasser un rouleau de parchemin qui était tombé à terre. Draco saisit la première fiole qu'il trouva et en versa la moitié du contenu dans le chaudron. Rogue ne remarqua rien et Draco s'appliqua de son mieux pour ne pas éveiller l'attention du méfiant Serpentard. Et tout se déroula bien, jusqu'à ce que d'énormes bulles viennent troubler la surface de la potion. 

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " s'étonna Rogue. 

" Mais je n'en sais rien ! " mentit Draco en mettant autant de conviction que possible dans son ton.

" Il ne devrait y avoir que de petites bulles. " s'inquiéta Rogue.

" Il y en a des petites là. " fit Draco en désignant en effet les quelques rares petites bulles. Pour toutes réponses, Rogue lui décocha un regard noir. 

Alerté par le bruit et par l'odeur nauséabonde que les bulles de gaz faisaient en explosant, Pointcassé arriva à toutes jambes.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? " s'énerva Pointcassé en se penchant sur le chaudron. Dans la classe, le silence s'était abattu : Rogue et Knight avaient raté une potion !

Le professeur Pointcassé plongea sa baguette dans la potion et se mit à touiller, une fumée violette se dégagea alors du chaudron. Draco et tout ceux qui étaient dans les environs eurent un geste de recul immédiat : l'odeur putride se dégageait d'autant plus violemment, prenant tout le monde à la gorge. Mais Pointcassé, comme si de rien était, resta penché sur le chaudron. Draco se demandait comment le professeur de Potions pouvait supporter une telle puanteur. Rogue était aussi vert que sa cravate et faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas marquer son dégoût. Enfin, Pointcassé releva la tête et Draco découvrit qu'un sourire mauvais étirait son visage et déformait ses atroces cicatrices.

" La potion n'est absolument pas ratée. " statua alors Pointcassé. " Son temps d'effet a juste été rallongé. Vous avez dû avoir la main trop lourde sur l'eau de violettes. Vous pourrez donc la boire. "

Draco eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son étranglement, Rogue lui lança un regard furibond, mais il n'en avait que faire. " Combien de temps ? " articula-t-il avec difficulté

" Au vue de la taille des bulles, il y en a pour au moins sept heures. "

" Sept heures ? " répéta Rogue abasourdi, visiblement aussi peu heureux que Draco d'accueillir quelqu'un dans ses pensées. " Parce que vous allez nous la faire boire ? "

" Bien entendu ! Ce serait bête de gâcher ! Si vous croyez que ce sont des ingrédients bon marché ! Et puis ça nous permettra de faire une étude. Vous nous parlerez de votre expérience lors du prochain cours. "

Draco regarda avec dégoût la nauséabonde potion qui bouillonnait dans le chaudron. Rogue y plongea un gobelet qu'il remplit pratiquement à ras bord et sans jeter un regard à Draco, il en but la moitié. Draco prit le verre, lut une nouvelle fois la formule inscrite au tableau et le vida. Il eut du mal à retenir un haut le cœur : la potion était aussi infecte qu'elle sentait mauvais. L'effet ne se fit pas attendre, presque instantanément, il sentit comme une lame de glace s'insinuer dans son cerveau par le bas et remonter par tous les vaisseaux de sa cervelle. 

Il commençait juste à s'habituer à l'étrange sensation lorsque soudain, il eut l'impression que toutes les cloches de Grande Bretagne tintaient dans sa tête. 

'KNIGHT ? TU M'ENTENDS ?' résonna avec force la voix de Rogue dans sa tête.

" Moins fort ! ! " cria-t-il en prenant sa tête à deux mains sans se soucier des regards que les autres élèves lui jetaient. Draco n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et récita la formule pour bloquer l'accès mental à ses pensées immédiates. Rogue esquissa un mouvement d'étonnement : il ne s'attendait pas à se voir repousser aussi violemment et si vite. La surprise une fois passée, Draco vit le soupçon s'inscrire sur son visage. 'Pourquoi m'interdis-tu l'accès à tes pensées ?' lui demanda Rogue mentalement.

Draco diminua l'effet de la formule de façon à pouvoir converser sans que rien d'autre ne filtrât.

'Ma cervelle ne reçoit pas d'autres visiteurs que moi ! Et d'ailleurs tu as fermé la tienne.' ajouta Draco après avoir essayé de sonder l'esprit de Rogue. Rogue répondit par un haussement des épaules que Draco sentit même poindre dans sa cervelle. On pouvait donc également communiquer des sentiments et des émotions… 

'Je ne fais pas confiance aux gens qui ont des choses à cacher.'

'Alors comment vas-tu faire tout à l'heure ?' demanda Draco. Il savait que sa malice atteindrait Rogue mentalement. 

'Ce n'est pas mon idée de te présenter. Je m'en lave les mains. Que Rosier et Harker se débrouillent !' Draco ne dit rien, mais il sut que Rogue mentait et la conversation ne reprit pas. 

L'évocation de ce qui allait se passer cette après-midi envahit l'esprit de Draco et lui tordit d'appréhension les entrailles. La même appréhension qui l'avait empêché toute la nuit de dormir. Draco prit grand soin à raffermir son mur mental : Rogue ne devait rien savoir de la panique qui le prenait dès qu'il pensait à ce qui se passerait tout à l'heure… dès qu'il pensait qu'il allait être présenté à Angelo, le chef de la Nouvelle Génération. 

Les premiers jours, quand Draco s'approchait un peu trop vite et sans prévenir des Serpentard (les intéressants, il va sans dire), ce n'était que pour se retrouver confronté à un silence hostile. Il n'avait jamais pu saisir que le nom d'Angelo. Draco vexé d'être tenu à l'écart des conversations (surtout qu'il se doutait parfaitement quel en était le sujet), avait donc décidé, par allusions, de montrer qu'il partageait leurs idées. Au début, ils avaient fait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, puis un jour, Harker était venu le voir et lui avait demandé franchement son avis sur la question. Draco s'était demandé un instant s'il devait avoir l'air méfiant ou sûr de lui et il jugea qu'il valait mieux qu'il montre qu'il était fier de ses idées. A partir de ce jour, Draco n'avait plus jamais été tenu à l'écart des conversations et y participaient même activement. Il avait appris que 'Angelo' était le surnom donné au chef de la Nouvelle Génération, _ceux qui n'étaient pas encore_ mais _qui deviendraient_, il était leur contact avec l'extérieur.

Arrivé devant la salle de duel, Draco vit les Gryffondor qui attendaient en rangs serrés. Potter junior discutait avec ses nouveaux amis et feignait de ne pas le voir. Draco resta, quelques secondes, incertain et puis soudain, sa décision fut prise. Il attrapa Potter par le bras et l'attira sous les regards surpris des deux classes un peu plus loin. Le Bracelet empêchait de parler, mais pas de penser, il brûlait juste. Or Potter, Draco l'avait remarqué, avait le poignet en piteux état : ça devait bien plus l'obséder que lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… Knight ? " Potter avait toujours du mal à prononcer leur nom d'emprunt, le Bracelet devait sans cesse lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait l'appeler de son vrai nom. Quel nul !

" Ecoute-moi bien. Pointcassé va vous faire faire une potion de communication intérieure. "

" Une quoi ? "

" Une potion pour lire dans les pensées. " soupira d'impatience Draco. Ce que Potter pouvait être stupide !

Potter pâlit aussitôt. Puis son expression changea, il y vit comme un intérêt. Potter était donc en proie au même dilemme que lui : il voulait se taire mais également parler. 

" Débrouille-toi pour rater ta potion ! Mets-toi avec le Londubat du coin. "

" Pettigrow. " dit avec une haine non dissimulée Potter.

" Comme tu veux et surtout évite de mettre de l'eau de violettes, ça rallonge le temps d'effet. "

" Et toi ? " 

" Je me suis fait avoir ! J'ai Rogue qui essaie en permanence d'entrer dans ma cervelle. "

Potter pâlit, mais Draco fit un geste pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas bien important.

" Pourquoi me préviens-tu ? " demanda soudain avec suspicion Potter. Draco poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

" Parce que tu es tellement nul que tu es capable de lâcher le morceau et que je n'ai aucune envie que ce soit le chaos. S'il doit y en avoir un ce sera parce que je l'ai décidé et non parce qu'un crétin comme toi a des envies de vengeance ! "

Potter durcit l'expression de son visage et tourna les talons. 

" Il pourrait dire merci ! " grommela Draco alors qu'il retournait aux côtés de ses camarades.

'Alors tu lui a dit de saboter également sa potion ?' intervint Rogue mentalement. 

'Normal, c'est mon cousin.' 

'Je croyais que vous n'aviez de commun que le nom.' 

'Justement !' 

Rogue fit une drôle de tête : il ne semblait pas comprendre la logique de la réponse et il n'était pas le seul, Draco lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait donné une telle réponse, ça n'avait pas de sens, mais au moins ça avait été efficace. Sans un autre mot dit ou pensé, ils entrèrent dans la salle où Dawn les attendait raide comme une statue. 

Pour ce cours également, les tables furent repoussées dans le fond de la classe pour laisser libre place à tous les élèves de se rassembler au centre de la pièce. 

" Bonjour. " dit-elle pour les accueillir. Elle avait un simple cordon de cuir pour tenir ses cheveux en arrière et ses boucles blondes tombaient librement sur ses épaules. Ses lunettes avaient glissé sur son nez et elle les portait plus bas que de coutume. Elle avait en main sa baguette, cette fameuse baguette de Duelliste qui avait la faculté de se transformer en une dangereuse arme. On racontait que pour leur donner leurs propriétés, elles étaient baignées dans le sang de leur propriétaire. Draco avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder une, mais son père n'avait jamais pu satisfaire son caprice : la Guilde d'Artemis en gardait jalousement le secret. 

" Le cours portera aujourd'hui sur la défense. Dans un duel, une bonne défense vaut autant qu'une judicieuse attaque. Vous commencerez donc par apprendre à créer un mur de protection. Je sais que c'est au programme du cours d'Enchantements que vous suivez avec le professeur Flitwick, mais vous devez bien vous rendre compte que pendant un duel, on n'a pas toujours le temps d'agiter sa gourde magique et de lancer des osselets. Donc nous aborderons le problème d'une manière bien plus radicale : projection de magie pure. "

Il y eut un murmure dans la salle. 

" Vous allez apprendre à dresser des murs à capacité différente, les renforcer selon le sort que votre adversaire est susceptible de vous jeter et enfin à les briser. Mais pour commencer, vous allez faire une séance d'échauffement. Répartissez-vous, il y a de la place ! "

Tous cours de Duel commençaient immanquablement par une séance d'échauffement… magique, il va sans dire. Pendant à peu près un quart d'heure, ils devaient se concentrer sur leur magie intérieure à l'aide du mantra qu'ils avaient appris lors de la première leçon. Si au début, Draco s'était astreint à cet exercice de mauvaises grâces, il devait bien maintenant en reconnaître l'efficacité. Après un bon mois d'entraînement, ils étaient tous capables de faire venir à eux quatre baguettes. Enfin presque tous ! Certains restaient désespérément exécrables et Potter détenait encore le record avec sept baguettes. 

La plupart des élèves s'étaient assis par terre, à genoux ou en tailleur, seuls deux préféraient rester debout : Rosier nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et Potter junior les mains le long de corps la tête penchée en avant. Dawn adossée au tableau surveillait chacun de ses élèves partir dans la transe de concentration. Draco était le seul qui gardait les yeux ouverts. Il avait découvert que cela lui permettait de voir des _choses_. Surnaturellement, autour de chacun des élèves, l'air se troublait, les grains de poussière s'agitaient dans des danses frénétiques et parfois même des mèches de cheveux voletaient. Mais l'effet le plus notable était la couleur. Chez certains, c'était à peine perceptible, mais chez d'autres, il était évident qu'à leur contact, l'air se colorait. Draco suspectait la concentration intérieure d'être la cause du phénomène, mais il ignorait si c'était la sienne qui lui conférait ce pouvoir de vision ou si c'était celles des autres qui se manifestaient. Draco pouvait donc déterminer qui était le plus puissant (Evans) ou celui qui progressait le plus vite (Potter junior). Toutefois, certaines 'auras' (c'est ainsi que Draco avait décidé de les appeler) le terrifiaient véritablement. En particulier celle de Lupin, elle avait quelque chose de monstrueuse, d'inhumaine. Mais quoi de plus naturel pour un loup-garou ! Les auras de Carolis, Rogue, Norgoth et, dans une moindre mesure, Rosier avaient également des relents détestables. Mais de toutes, la plus étrange était celle d'Adhonores. Draco prenait soin dorénavant de se mettre le plus loin possible de la Gryffondor, car, quand elle se concentrait, il devenait douloureux de rester à proximité. Draco ne savait pas dans quelle mesure les autres s'en étaient aperçu, mais le fait était qu'à chaque cours, Adhonores était un peu plus mise à l'écart des autres. Draco ne regrettait qu'une chose : ne pas être capable de déchiffrer ce qu'il voyait. Il regarda sa propre main, la lumière argentée qui s'en dégageait se prononçait un peu plus chaque jour. C'était étrange car, elle tirait tantôt sur les gris, tantôt sur les blancs, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas, une fois qu'il avait constaté le phénomène sur lui-même, il en avait cherché des traces chez les autres et avait découvert que pour tous les tons n'étaient pas fixes, il y avait des variations, mais les teintes restaient tout de même assez proches. Excepté pour Potter junior. (Il fallait toujours qu'il se distingue des autres !) Parfois elle était d'un rouge écarlate et parfois virait au bordeaux. D'ailleurs, ces derniers temps, elle était bien plus souvent proche du bordeaux que du pourpre. 

Draco tourna la tête vers Dawn. Elle n'émettait rien, elle n'émettait jamais rien. Probablement que cela signifiait qu'il fallait que le sorcier se concentre pour que lui puisse voir quelque chose. Plus paisible qu'un chat qui dort au coin du feu, Dawn, perdue dans sa rêverie, laissait son regard s'égarer d'un élève à l'autre sans que pourtant il ne s'y accroche jamais. Elle parcourut ainsi toute la salle, pour finir par poser ses yeux vides de toute expression sur Draco. Et presque aussitôt, le garçon sentit quelque chose d'étrange, comme un changement, mais à peine perceptible, à peine existant, indescriptible. Sa première idée fut que Rogue tentait à nouveau de fouiller sa tête. Mais après avoir concentré son esprit sur celui du Serpentard et constaté que la concentration empêchait toute communication mentale, Draco tomba sur le regard toujours évanescent de Dawn. Et il l'eut à peine regardée que les yeux vides redevinrent comme auparavant : glacés, comme si soudain Dawn avait fait une mise au point et revoyait le monde selon sa norme. 

Dawn sortit de son immobilisme et claqua des doigts comme elle le faisait à chaque fois pour ramener ses élèves dans le monde réel. C'était étrange de voir comme un simple geste avait tant de pouvoir. 

" Bien, je pense que c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. " Les uns après les autres les élèves sortirent de leur hébétude. Draco, en comparaison, s'étonnait toujours de ne sentir aucun contrecoup de la transe. Son corps ne semblait n'enregistrer aucune différence entre l'état de concentration et celui " normal ".

" Comme je vous l'ai dit en introduction, vous allez apprendre à dresser des murs à partir de la magie pure. Il s'agit en fait assez bêtement de projection. C'est très semblable à ce que vous faites en créant votre empreinte, sauf bien entendu qu'on y ajoute un sort et de la volonté. Les séances d'entraînement sur votre magie intérieure doivent non seulement vous permettre de la développer, mais également de vous familiariser avec son flux. A ce jour, vous devez normalement tous être capables de le sentir qui parcourt sans cesse votre corps. Mais peut-être qu'il y a quelqu'un qui n'y arrive pas ? " demanda Dawn.

'Comme si quelqu'un après ce genre de discours allait avouer qu'il n'y arrive pas.' pensa Draco à l'adresse de Rogue. Il avait oublié à quel point il pouvait également être agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler, un égal et non plus de stupides suiveurs sans deux noises de cervelle. 

'Je ne te le fais pas dire.' lui répondit Rogue. 

" Je… je ne suis pas certain de bien comprendre. " avoua timidement un Gryffondor à forte corpulence, dont Draco avait oublié le nom, tant il était inintéressant. 

Quelques rires fusèrent du côté des Serpentard et le Gryffondor baissa honteusement la tête, tandis que les Maraudeurs fusillaient du regard ceux qui osaient se moquer de leur camarade. Ca ne pouvait être que lui le Londubat version 1975. 

" Je vois. " dit tranquillement Dawn, sans aucun jugement dans la voix. "Je n'ai pas voulu commencer par un cours théorique pour que vous fassiez vous-même l'expérience du flux magique intérieur, mais j'aurais peut-être dû. Asseyez-vous, si vous le voulez. " 

Si certains ne s'embarrassèrent pas et s'assirent à même le sol, Draco préféra tout de même aller chercher une chaise. 

" On va faire ça simplement. " dit Dawn, une fois que tout le monde fut installé à sa convenance. "La magie est quelque chose qui fait partie de vous et qui circule dans tout votre corps, en alimentant chaque partie, de la pointe de vos cheveux jusqu'à vos orteils. C'est un courant qui vous parcourt entièrement. "

" Comme le sang ? " demanda une Gryffondor.

" Exactement, Miss Wight. Et comme le sang, la magie recèle également son centre névralgique et… "

" Un centre névralgique ? " l'interrompit Chain.

" Oui, un endroit d'où tout part, comme le cœur. "

" Vous voulez dire qu'il y a quelque part, un endroit où la magie se concentre pour être envoyé dans tout le corps ?"

" Certainement. Et c'est là le point faible. Les duels n'ont qu'un but : éliminer l'adversaire. On peut procéder par deux techniques, la traditionnelle que vous connaissez : un échange de sorts et cela jusqu'à ce qu'un des adversaires tombent de fatigue ou terrassé. Ca peut donc être long. Ou bien, ça peut être rapide. Il suffit pour cela de repérer ce centre névralgique et le toucher avec un sort. En fonction de la force du sort, les dommages peuvent aller de la paralysie momentanée de la magie à son annihilation définitive. L'Oplon et la Wrestle sont les deux techniques indiquées pour cette forme de combat. En Grande Bretagne, on préfère la méthode longue, pour je ne sais trop quelle raison. "

" Et en France ? " demanda Black.

" La France préfère l'Oplon. C'est un pays qui a une longue tradition de duels, mondes Moldu et Sorcier confondus. La Grande Bretagne a toujours préféré les enchantements, or la méthode longue, appelons la comme ça, utilise surtout les enchantements. "

" Et la Wrestle ? " continua Black.

" La Wrestle a beaucoup voyagé. Elle a été ramenée d'Asie au quatorzième siècle par un sorcier anglais. Mais elle ne s'y est jamais développée. Ce sont deux sorciers français qui l'ont importée au quinzième siècle en France où elle y a trouvé sa forme finale. "

" Chaque pays a donc sa spécialité ? " demanda Amberson.

" Bien évidemment. Comme je viens de le vous dire, la Grande Bretagne est très réputée pour la qualité de ses enchantements. L'Allemagne pour ses potions. L'Italie pour la divination. "

Quelques rires fusèrent.

" Pourrai-je savoir pourquoi vous pouffez ainsi ? "

" Bah la divination, comme spécialité, ça laisse présager le niveau du pays. "

" Et pourquoi donc ? "

" Eh bien tout le monde sait que la divination n'est qu'une sous-catégorie de la magie. "

" J'aimerais bien savoir qui a bien pu mettre des idées pareilles dans vos têtes. Oh ! Attendez ! Je sais… les prédictions du professeur Trelawney. "

Cette fois-ci les rires furent beaucoup plus persistants. 

" Très bien ! Il faudra qu'un jour je remédie à cette fausse idée. Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Donc oui, Miss Amberson, chaque pays a sa spécialité. Mais revenons-en au flux magique. La baguette magique agit comme un catalyseur, elle vous permet d'utiliser votre magie, de la concentrer et de la diriger. C'est pour ça que le choix de la baguette est si déterminant. Votre magie a ses propres caractéristiques et il faut trouver une baguette qui puisse vous permettre de tirer le meilleur parti de vos pouvoirs. Il arrive très souvent qu'avec le temps, une baguette ne convienne plus, car aussi vrai qu'une personne peut changer, votre magie n'est pas fixée et évolue. Vous savez la Magie continue d'être encore de nos jours un des sujets d'étude favoris des sorciers-chercheurs. En tout cas, avec de l'entraînement, on peut se passer de baguette. " Dawn posa sa baguette sur son bureau et tendit le doigt vers une des chaises. " La première étape est de simuler avec son corps la baguette. " La chaise se changea en pot de fleur. " Bien sûr sans baguette, c'est comme si l'on retombait à un niveau de magie inférieur et il faut presque tout réapprendre. "

" Mais où est l'intérêt alors ? " demanda Black.

" Eh bien tout simplement, parce qu'on n'a pas toujours sa baguette sur soi et que, parfois, il est très utile de savoir faire ça… " Elle tourna la tête vers une table et concentra son regard dessus et presque aussitôt le pupitre se changea en guéridon. " La dernière étape est la plus dure car elle consiste à ne créer _en apparence_ aucun lien avec l'objet (ou la personne) sur lequel vous allez exercer votre magie. " Alors qu'elle parlait, le tableau noir, qui se trouvait derrière son dos, se changea en planisphère, comme de son propre gré. 

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la salle, même du côté des Serpentard.

" Pourquoi en apparence ? " demanda Rogue.

" Eh bien parce que je concentre ma magie sur l'objet par la pensée donc si vous voyez avec vos yeux moldus, vous ne remarquez rien. Mais si vous contrôlez votre flux et irriguez vos yeux avec la magie vous verrez le lien. "

Il y eut quelques remuements dans les rangs, aussi bien du côté des Serpentard que des Gryffondor : aucun des deux camps n'appréciaient de se faire entendre dire qu'ils avaient des yeux _moldus_. Et Draco comprit pourquoi il pouvait voir les 'auras'. Pendant sa concentration, la magie montait jusqu'à ses yeux et lui permettaient de voir ce qui se passait _réellement_, comme un véritable sorcier. 

" Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi toutes ces séances que je vous impose sont nécessaires. Lorsque vous saurez parfaitement suivre tous les aléas de votre flux magique, que vous le connaîtrez par cœur, vous pourrez bien plus aisément le contrôler et le protégez. Bientôt vous verrez où se trouve le centre névralgique de votre magie. Mais revenons-en à la leçon sur les murs, je crois que nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés du sujet. Donc comme je vous l'ai dit, pour construire cette barrière, c'est votre magie que vous projetez. "

" Comme au cinéma ? " demanda Wight.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, un air déconfit sur le visage. 

" Ben oui, quoi, vous savez ? " plaida la Gryffondor.

" Miss Wight, si vous avez besoin de cette image pour construire votre mur, recourez-y ! La magie requiert beaucoup d'imagination, bien plus que l'on ne croit. La force d'un sorcier ne se mesure pas seulement à la puissance de ses sorts mais également à son inventivité. Les plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire sont ceux qui ont été capables de créer de nouveaux sorts, de nouvelles formes de magie. Et bien peu le peuvent. "

" En êtes vous capable, professeur ? " demanda Amberson.

" Non. " répondit très simplement Dawn. 

" Mais vous connaissez des sorciers qui en sont capables ? "

" J'en connais deux. Deux très grands et redoutables sorciers. " Elle eut un sourire qui passa bien vite. " Mais là n'est pas le problème. A votre stade vous devez vous contenter d'apprendre ce que vos prédécesseurs ont inventé. Plus tard, peut-être, vous serez de ceux qui obligeront les prochaines générations à se farcir la tête de nouveaux sorts. "

La capacité de créer ? Jusqu'alors Draco n'avait jamais pensé que ce paramètre entrait dans l'équation. Il fixa sa main avec insistance. Serait-il capable de créer des sorts ? Il sentait l'esprit de Rogue muet mais présent dans sa tête. Cette continuelle présence commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs et il la rejeta avec autant de violence qu'il pût. 

Dawn reprit la leçon, leur expliquant comment conjurer un mur, l'importance de la volonté tout autant que de la formule pour en garantir la solidité. Elle leur expliqua également toutes les petites variantes qu'il fallait gérer selon le sort qu'il fallait parer. Tout le problème était _justement_ de savoir le sort que l'adversaire enverrait, comme le souligna Lupin. Mais Dawn leur répondit que l'expérience leur apprendrait les mécanismes d'un combat et les récurrences des duels. Mais que pour le moment de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas à s'en soucier, le cours de mise en pratique viendrait à la fin de l'année. 

" Vous allez donc vous mettre par deux. "

Instantanément, les élèves commencèrent à s'agiter à la recherche d'un compagnon, mais d'un geste de la main Dawn fit cesser toute cette excitation. Draco ne pouvait être qu'admiratif devant la façon dont elle contrôlait ses élèves. Cette jeune femme d'à peine vingt cinq ans avait plus d'autorité que toutes les personnes que Draco avait rencontrées jusque là (et pourtant il en avait rencontrées des personnes autoritaires !). Draco avait même vu un jour, Pointcassé, le terrible Pointcassé, se taire devant le regard glacé de la jeune sorcière. 

" Pas la peine de vous agiter. Les paires ont déjà été effectuées. Un Gryffondor avec un Serpentard. "

Il y eut un murmure de mécontentement que Dawn ne jugea pas bon de faire taire. Elle commença à lire la liste qu'elle avait faite. Wilkes eut un sourire de plaisir quand il apprit qu'il serait avec Black et il devait bien être le seul à se réjouir de son sort.

" … Mr Potter avec Mr Rogue et enfin messieurs Knight, vous serez ensemble. Voici comment les choses vont se passer : un lancera _Aqua_ et l'autre le bloquera avec un mur. Et puis ensuite vous inverserez vos rôles. "

_Aqua_ était le nouveau sort qu'ils avaient appris. Comme son nom le laissait penser, il permettait de lancer un jet d'eau dont la puissance variait selon la force et la conviction que l'on mettait dans le sort, ça pouvait aller d'un mince filet d'eau à un véritable geyser.

" Un parapluie serait sûrement plus efficace. " lança Sirius qui venait de se faire tremper pour la quatrième fois par Wilkes, son mur ayant encore cédé. Sirius secoua la tête et éclaboussa tout le monde qui se trouvait un peu trop près. 

" Mr Black ! Ce n'est pas le moment de faire le chien ! " gronda Dawn qui essuyait les quelques gouttes qui avaient giclé sur les verres de ses lunettes. Sirius afficha alors un regard de chien battu pour calmer son professeur. L'effet fut tout de même assez concluant car elle sourit, très rapidement certes, mais tout de même. 

Black emplissait Draco de dégoût, sa seule présence lui était insupportable. Indirectement, Black était l'assassin des parents de Potter. Ce seul élément qui devait faire de lui aux yeux de ses pairs, l'un des plus illustres Mangemorts, était la cause même du plus profond mépris que Draco lui portait. Draco avait les traîtres en horreur, même ceux qui œuvraient pour son camp. 

" Reste concentré ! " prévint Potter junior alors qu'il décochait un _Aqua_ bien plus puissant qu'il ne devait. Draco eut juste le temps de projeter un mur de protection, mais le manque de temps et de concentration fit qu'il ne put résister au sort de Potter et Draco se retrouva trempé, une fois de plus. 

" Et dire que je croyais que tous les Gryffondor étaient loyaux et n'attaquaient pas par surprise. " se moqua Draco en repoussant ses cheveux de ses yeux. 

" Ca doit être dans les gênes. " répondit Potter avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Draco avait bien saisi que Potter faisait allusion à la famille à laquelle ils étaient censés tous deux appartenir, mais la tentation était trop grande. " Est-ce que c'est aussi dans tes gènes de te faire trahir par ton meilleur ami ? " 

La question fit immédiatement mouche : le regard de Potter changea du tout au tout. Les mâchoires crispées par la colère, Potter tendit sa baguette vers Draco qui, dans un geste d'auto-défense, dressa un mur de protection. Seulement Draco fut submergé par la crainte quand il reconnut, au lieu de la lueur bleu d'_Aqua_, le rouge de _Pyri_. Or, il ne savait pas dresser de mur pour parer un tel sort. 

" Il y a un problème ? " intervint Dawn qui avait dû sentir que quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait. 

" Aucun professeur. " répondit Potter junior se forçant à avoir une voix neutre et ne se rendant pas compte qu'elle était métallique. Il baissa le bras et la lueur rouge s'éteignit.

" Messieurs, ce cours n'est pas là pour régler vos différends familiaux. "

Et sûrement parce qu'elle craignait un nouvel affrontement, Dawn sépara les deux prétendus cousins et Draco se retrouva face à Lupin, tandis que Potter junior devait s'exercer avec Rosier. C'est dans un calme relatif que le cours se poursuivit et s'acheva. 

" Je vais attraper un sacré rhume. " grogna Wilkes alors qu'il terminait de se sécher les cheveux. "Pourquoi nous demander de faire des _Aqua_ en plein hiver dans un château mal chauffé ? Elle veut qu'on attrape la mort ou quoi ?"

Ils étaient tous, sans exception, ressortis du cours de Duel, trempés jusqu'à la dernière couche de vêtements qu'ils portaient.

" Arrête de te plaindre ! On dirait une Poufsouffle de douze ans !" répliqua Rosier qui ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière.

"Tu dis ça parce que même mouillé, tu continues d'être regardable. " grogna Wilkes. " Moi, je me mets à ressembler… "

" A un gros bouledogue ? " proposa Rosier moqueur. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux Wilkes, la classe on l'a ou on ne l'a pas. C'est tout. Fais comme Rogue, résigne-toi. "

Rogue décocha un regard furieux à Rosier qui lui répondit par un sourire provocateur. 

" Tiens en parlant de classe. Cette couleur me fatigue. " dit-il en attrapant une mèche de cheveux entre son pouce et son index. " Je crois que je vais en changer. A ton avis quelle couleur, Knight ? "

" Gris ! " répondit Draco mettant au défi le Serpentard de suivre son conseil. Rosier se regarda dans la glace d'un air critique.

" Pas mauvaise idée ! " décida-t-il. " Ca fera ressortir mes yeux (qu'il avait noirs). " Et il disparut dans la salle de bain pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, muni d'une bombe colorante. (" _Teintimousse_ teint vos cheveux selon votre bon plaisir. ") Rosier prit sa baguette et en tapa le flacon en disant 'gris'. Puis il agita la bombe et pressa le bouton, une mousse blanche s'en échappa. Rosier l'appliqua dans ses mains avec dextérité et la répartit ensuite soigneusement sur ses cheveux. 

" Tu veux essayer ? " demanda-t-il à Draco quand il croisa son regard perplexe. Draco répondit par un reniflement hautain. 

'Toc toc ?' fit la voix de Rogue dans la tête de Draco.

Draco poussa un soupir intérieur et baissa la barrière de protection pour pouvoir communiquer avec Rogue.

'Quoi ?' grogna-t-il, pour bien signifier que ces interruptions ne lui plaisaient guère. 

'J'espère que tu sais ce à quoi tu t'exposes tout à l'heure.'

'Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.'

'Je ne m'en fais plus pour moi, si tu veux savoir. Même si je ne suis pas celui qui t'introduit, je serai rendu responsable de mon manque de jugement.'

'Alors sois tranquille ! Tu ne risques rien.'

'J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu tiens tant à être présenté à Angelo.'

'Parce qu'il est celui à qu'il faut être présenté avant de _le_ rencontrer.'

'Tu ne manques pas d'audace ! Ici, personne ne _l_'a jamais rencontré. Alors ne rêve pas !'

Draco eut un sourire qui dut même se refléter dans la cervelle de Rogue. 

'Tu es trop présomptueux.' lui dit avec dureté Rogue.

'Tu me sous-estimes.'

'Jamais. Je ne sous-estime jamais personne. C'est la première chose à apprendre. J'espère simplement pour toi que tu sais ce que tu vas rencontrer.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?'

'Aujourd'hui, tu vas juste rencontrer Angelo. Il parlera avec toi... Non d'ailleurs il ne te parlera sûrement pas du tout. Mais il te jaugera. Et il décidera si oui ou non tu vaux le coup de continuer sinon, il te videra la mémoire et à nous, nous fera subir une sacrée sanction. Alors t'as intérêt à être à la hauteur. Car sinon je t'assure que tu me le paieras au centuple. Toutes les douleurs qu'il m'aura infligées, je te les rendrai.'

'Même si j'ai perdu la mémoire ?' demanda avec arrogance Draco. 

'Surtout si tu as perdu la mémoire ! Il n'y a rien de plus pénible que de souffrir sans aucune raison apparente. Le sentiment d'injustice décuple toutes les douleurs.'

'Je vois que tu prends plaisir à faire souffrir.'

'Pas vraiment. Pas autant que Rosier en tout cas. Personne ne le surpasse, pas même Wilkes. Sa cruauté équivaut, paraît-il, celle d'Angelo. Mais si tu t'engages dans cette voie, tu dois comprendre que tu vas en voir de toutes les couleurs et en particulier du rouge.'

Draco ferma son esprit, faisant savoir à son interlocuteur mental que pour lui la conversation était close. Les paroles de Rogue, loin de l'avoir dissuadé ou effrayé, avaient au contraire décuplé son impatience et piqué au vif sa curiosité. 

" C'est l'heure ! " cria enthousiaste Rosier alors qu'une alarme sonnait dans la chambre. Il fonça dans la salle de bain. Draco entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait. Puis Rosier ressortit une serviette éponge sur la tête. Il se frictionna avec force la tête, puis sortit de sous le linge humide une chevelure grise aux reflets argentés. Et au lieu d'être ridicule, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre, cette nouvelle couleur de cheveux lui donnait quelque chose d'irréel. 

" C'est pas trop mal ! " lui dit son reflet après s'être plusieurs fois passé la main dans les cheveux. 

" Je suis bien d'accord ! " répondit-il à son reflet. Puis il se tourna vers les trois sorciers qui le regardaient avec un air désabusé. " On y va ? J'ai faim. " lança-t-il joyeusement. 

" C'est pas une mauvaise idée !" répliqua Wilkes dont l'estomac grognait depuis cinq minutes. Draco se demanda s'il pouvait arriver que Wilkes puisse ne pas avoir faim durant au moins une intervalle d'une toute petite heure.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la plupart des regards accompagnèrent Rosier et ses nouveaux cheveux. 

" Dis donc beau Serpentard, on dirait que tu t'es pris un rayon de lune sur les cheveux. " dit avec un très grand sourire Angelika en passant ses doigts dans les mèches argentées, lorsqu'ils se furent tous quatre assis à la table des Serpentard. 

" Belle Angelika, je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour notre nouvelle recrue. " fit Rosier en désignant Draco d'un mouvement de tête. 

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le mette mal à l'aise et il se vantait même d'avoir un très bon self-contrôle, mais l'attitude d'Angelika et de Rosier l'inconfortait et il se sentit soudain devenir rouge. 

" Tu vois ? Tu le fais rougir. "

" Il est trop chou ! " fit Angelika en lâchant les épaules de Rosier et en se penchant sur Draco qui se recula immédiatement. Draco entendit alors Rogue rire dans sa tête, Draco tourna alors la tête vers le moqueur et lui décocha un regard cinglant. 

" Toujours aussi bon goût ma chère Angelika. Mais seulement j'ai l'impression que ton prince reste insensible devant tes charmes. " dit avec légèreté Rosier alors qu'il examinait Draco.

" Tu crois que je le laisse insensible ? " demanda d'une petite voix la Serpentard, feignant le chagrin. 

" Ca m'en a tout l'air. "

" Mon charme ensorcelant ne fonctionnerait donc pas sur lui ? "

Draco lassé et importuné par ce dialogue stupide, décida d'y couper court. " Si tu veux plaire un tant soit peu, laisse tomber tes manières de Vampirette. " dit-il d'une voix cinglante.

" Ohoh ! On dirait que la nouvelle recrue a aussi des canines, Vampirette. " reprit Rosier avec entrain. 

" Il n'en est que plus intéressant ! " assura Angelika. D'un œil gourmand la jeune sorcière avança sa main pour toucher la joue de Draco. Ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps, d'un geste brusque, il attrapa la main de la jeune sorcière. " Pas touche ! " grinça-t-il et le regard qu'il affichait ne laissait pas douter que ça ne l'amusait pas du tout. 

" Mmmh ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Je sais me montrer patiente et persévérante. " fit Angelika avec douceur, alors qu'elle se libérait de la poigne de Draco. "Vous venez les filles ?" dit-elle en se tournant vers ses trois amies et les Walkyries se levèrent d'un même mouvement. Mais juste avant de se partir, Angelika se pencha vers Draco et lui chuchota dans l'oreille. 

" Je n'en ai pas fini. J'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. " Et elle s'éloigna, escortée de ses trois suiveuses. 

" Ca faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu Miss Beranger aussi déterminée. " commenta Rosier.

" C'est un jeu ? " s'offusqua Draco, dont le rouge n'arrivait pas à quitter ses joues.

" Oui et si tu cèdes, elle gagne. " intervint Wilkes. 

Draco croisa à ce moment le regard de Moïra Carolis et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La jeune fille se leva et quitta à son tour la table. Il n'en comprenait pas la raison, ni l'origine mais cette fille l'effrayait et l'intriguait. Draco n'aimait pas les mystères (sauf ceux dans lesquels il avait une part active)

'On dirait que Carolis t'intéresse.' surgit soudain la voix de Rogue dans la tête de Draco. 

Draco grinça des dents : les éternelles apparitions de Rogue dans sa cervelle mettaient ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Si seulement, il pouvait envoyer au curieux autre chose que des pensées insultantes. S'il pouvait lui décocher un bon… choc mental pour le dissuader de faire le passager clandestin télépathique ! 

Draco plissa les yeux et se concentra sur les pensées de Rogue, il récita la formule pour faire tomber les défenses de ce dernier. Il savait que Rogue résisterait et ainsi le Serpentard écoperait d'un bon mal de tête. 

Et en effet, Rogue porta soudainement sa main à son front en poussant un cri de douleur, toute la table se tourna avec étonnement vers lui et Draco, très content du résultat, sourit avec glaceur. Rogue plissa à son tour les yeux et le fixa du regard, le mal de crâne ne tarda pas.

" Dites donc tous les deux ? Vous jouez à celui qui aura le regard le plus antipathique ou quoi ? " demanda Rosier. 

" Oui, c'est à peu près ça. " répondit Rogue d'une voix sourde. 

" C'est si dur que ça de cohabiter mentalement ? Quels gamins vous faites ! Vous n'avez qu'à fermer vos écoutilles l'un à l'autre. Il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps à attendre. "

" Juste quatre heures ! " grinça Draco.

" C'est quoi cette histoire de cohabitation mentale ? " demanda Lestrange s'arrachant de sa conversation avec Harker et Avery.

" Une erreur de dosage en cours de Potions. " répondit Wilkes la bouche pleine. Mais l'avait-il seulement une fois vide ?

" Nos deux petits génies Maison ont fait une erreur de dosage ? " s'étonna Callie Veles (Callie Veles était la petite amie d'Enos Lestrange, ils étaient aussi inséparables que la chaussure droite et la chaussure gauche.) 

" Et le résultat c'est que maintenant ils sont liés télépathiquement, à un faible degré, mais tout de même. " continua Wilkes en postillonnant un peu de son repas sur Rogue.

Draco vit Harker relever la tête et regarder fixement Rogue, comme s'il cherchait à lui faire passer un message. Et apparemment, Rogue le reçut, car il fit un signe de tête entendu.

" Vous savez ce qui me désole dans cette histoire ? " reprit Rosier en léchant le jus de pêche qui coulait sur ses doigts. " C'est qu'on va rater le premier match de la saison. Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor. Ca aurait été marrant de voir les deux Maisons pétrîtes de bons sentiments de Poudlard s'affronter. "

" Ce qui aurait surtout été intéressant de voir, c'était le nouveau à l'œuvre. " coupa Harker avec sévérité.

" Ca aussi. " acquiesça Rosier de bonnes grâces. Il lança un grain de raisin en l'air. " C'est dommage. " ajouta-t-il avant de gober le petit fruit. " Mais il faut savoir faire des choix dans la vie… et s'y tenir. " acheva-t-il avec un regard beaucoup plus dur. L'insouciance n'était pour Rosier qu'un masque fort utile et qu'il s'amusait de temps en temps à faire tomber. 

'Je t'avais prévenu ! Ne viens pas te plaindre après.'

'Pour qui tu me prends ?'

'J'aimerais bien le savoir, _justement_. Mais tu en fais tout un mystère, Mr Silver Knight.'

Draco eut un sourire en coin et il sentit la surprise de Rogue dans sa tête. 

" Ca y est vous recommencez votre jeu du regard ! " s'énerva Wilkes. " On pourrait participer à vos échanges ? Ou c'est trop privé ? "

" La ferme ! Wilkes ! " gronda Rogue.

" Bon, je m'ennuie ! Si on se levait de table ? " proposa Rosier. 

" N'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve une heure avant le coup d'envoi, devant le passage. " chuchota Harker avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent.

" T'inquiète ! On risque pas d'oublier ! " répondit Wilkes mais qui semblait déjà ailleurs, parti sur une planète pour les amoureux pathétiques. 

" Ohoh ! On dirait que notre soupirant, vient de repérer sa belle. " s'exclama joyeusement Rosier. 

Draco suivit le regard transi de Wilkes jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor de laquelle Lynn Amberson se levait et partait seule, probablement vers la bibliothèque. Wilkes sans ajouter un mot fonça droit devant lui. Dès l'instant où il voyait la Gryffondor de ses rêves, il oubliait tout, jusqu'à son estomac, c'est pour dire ! Caricatural et pathétique ! 

" Suivons-le ! " lança Rosier en attrapant Rogue et Draco par la manche. " Tu vas voir Knight, chaque fois elle le repousse ou il se passe quelque chose d'inattendu. C'est assez marrant ! "

" Tordant ! " ajouta Rogue sur un ton qui laissait penser tout le contraire. 

Ce fut dans un couloir désert que finalement Wilkes se décida à aborder Amberson. Il commença par vouloir lui parler, mais même si de là où ils étaient, Draco n'entendait pas un traître mot de la conversation, il était assez évident qu'Amberson n'avait, elle, aucune envie de parler à Wilkes. Elle essaya donc de tourner les talons, mais plus rapide qu'un chat, Wilkes se mit sur sa route pour obliger la Gryffondor à le regarder en face. Ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris dura un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Amberson décidât d'adopter une nouvelle technique : elle voulut passer en force. Très mauvaise idée ! Wilkes était bien trop lourd pour elle et de plus, il était doté de réflexes incroyables. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Wilkes rendit la pareille à Amberson, sauf qu'il la projeta contre le mur et que si elle n'en perdit pas connaissance, elle n'en parut pas moins sonnée. Wilkes se précipita vers elle, pour la relever. Furieuse et un peu effrayée, elle essaya de partir, mais elle était prise au piège entre le mur et le corps volumineux de Wilkes.

Draco se sentit gagner par le malaise. Embêter les Gryffondor était son jeu préféré mais il y avait quelque chose dans cette scène qui le dérangeait. 

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Knight ? T'as les genoux qui flanchent ?'

'La ferme !'

'Tu t'engages dans une voie sans retour.'

'Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n'est pas la peine, je suis assez grand et fort.'

'Tu m'en vois ravi.'

"Eh les mecs ! Cessez votre petite conversation silencieuse. Et regardez ! C'est maintenant que ça devient intéressant. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il se passe toujours quelque chose !" 

Rosier tendait le doigt vers quelqu'un qui venait de surgir à l'autre bout du couloir. Mais il était trop loin pour que Draco puisse l'identifier. Le nouvel arrivant sembla comprendre ce qui se passait car il se mit à courir au secours de la Gryffondor. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il attrapa le bras de Wilkes pour dégager Amberson, que Draco reconnut Black. 

Black décocha un direct du droit qui frappa Wilkes en pleine mâchoire. Amberson essaya d'intervenir pour séparer les deux opposants mais c'était peine perdue, ils avaient roulé par terre et se rouaient de coups.

" On n'intervient pas ? " demanda Draco qui voyait l'affrontement tourner en la faveur du Gryffondor. 

" Pourquoi faire ? " demanda Rosier très étonné. " Ca ne nous concerne pas. "

" Si tu le dis. " fit Draco qui se sentait bien mieux maintenant que Wilkes se mesurait à Black et non plus à Amberson.

" Qui va gagner ? " demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'examen.

" Ca dépend. La dernière fois, c'était Wilkes. " répondit Rogue sans quitter des yeux Wilkes qui venait d'enfoncer son genou dans le bas ventre de Black.

" Oui, mais la fois d'avant c'était Black. " ajouta Rosier.

" On dirait qu'ils aiment bien se battre ces deux-là. " commenta Draco.

" C'est une habitude qu'ils ont prise, en première année. "

" Une très mauvaise habitude. " fit une tierce voix. 

Les trois Serpentard tressaillirent. " Oups ! " murmura Rosier. Lentement, ils se retournèrent pour découvrir Torr qui se tenait derrière avec une expression sévère. 

" Euh… professeur Torr, nous… " bégaya Rogue.

" Vous quoi ? Mr Rogue ? "

Rogue ne jugea pas bon de répondre à la question. C'était en effet plus prudent, Torr n'avait pas l'air de prendre tout ça à la légère. Le jeune professeur leva sa baguette vers les deux combattants et une lueur orange en émana. Aussitôt les deux adolescents furent projetés chacun d'un côté. Ils restèrent quelques secondes déboussolés à se demander ce qui venait de se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent croisé le regard de Torr. 

" Mr Wilkes, je croyais vous avoir déjà dit de ne plus user de vos forces contre quelqu'un. N'en avez vous donc aucun souvenir ? " gronda Torr.

Wilkes se remit debout, le regard un peu hagard, la lèvre éclatée et l'œil droit fermé, tant il était déjà enflé. 

" Et vous Mr Black ? Croyez vous qu'il soit judicieux de s'abaisser aussi bas ? "

Black se tenait péniblement sur ses jambes, le genou gauche légèrement fléchi.

" Mais… " essaya-t-il de dire pour se justifier.

" Sirius est venu à mon secours. Wilkes s'est attaqué à moi. " intervint Lynn avec précipitation, plus blanche qu'un fantôme.

Torr se tourna vers Amberson, un regard concerné sur le visage.

" Est-ce que vous allez bien, Miss Amberson ? " demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil dégoûté à Wilkes. 

" Oui, professeur, je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Sirius, c'est… " tenta à nouveau la Gryffondor. Wilkes lui lança un regard où douleur et colère se mêlaient. Pathétique !

" J'ai compris Miss Amberson. " coupa Torr. " Il est en effet très clair que Mr Wilkes a encore une fois fait l'usage de sa force et nullement à bon escient. Le niez-vous Mr Wilkes ? "

Avec un affront incroyable, Wilkes croisa les bras : " Non, je ne nie rien. "

'Brave mais stupide.' pensa Rogue.

" Je vois… Et vous messieurs ? " dit-il en se tournant vers Draco, Rogue et Rosier. " Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venus au secours de votre camarade ? " demanda le jeune professeur avec un ton accusateur.

" Il n'en avait pas besoin. " répondit tranquillement Rosier, comme si Torr parlait de Wilkes alors qu'il était évident qu'il s'agissait d'Amberson. Torr fonça les sourcils.

" Mr Rosier je n'apprécie que moyennement que vous vous moquiez de moi de cette manière. " Le ton de la voix de Torr s'était fait dur, son visage avait perdu toute cette gentillesse qui l'habitait habituellement. Instinctivement, Rosier fit un pas en arrière et Draco sentit son cœur battre très fort sans qu'il n'y en ait vraiment de raison. Mais quelque chose lui faisait à l'instant peur dans cet homme. 

Le silence s'abattit dans le couloir.

" Mr Black, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne cautionne ni la violence, ni la vengeance. Toutefois, je suppose que votre intervention s'est avérée nécessaire. Mr Wilkes vous allez m'accompagner de ce pas chez le professeur Pointcassé. "

" Mais… " tenta Wilkes en jetant un regard paniqué vers Rosier.

Draco savait très bien d'où venait le trouble de Wilkes : il craignait de rater l'heure du rendez-vous.

" Quant à vous messieurs. " dit Torr en se tournant vers eux sans tenir compte de l'interruption de Wilkes. " Je trouve votre attitude des plus lamentables. Et c'est ça la fameuse fierté des Serpentard ?" dit-il avec un mépris non déguisé. Tous quatre réagirent sous le coup de l'insulte, tandis qu'un sourire moqueur apparaissait sur les lèvres de Black. 

" Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas très familier avec la notion de 'non assistance à personne en danger'. C'est également un délit d'assister à un crime et de ne rien faire pour l'empêcher. Mr Black vous me rendrez un devoir écrit sur les nuisances de la violence et de la vengeance. Cela s'ajoutera, bien entendu, à tous ceux que vous devez déjà rendre suite à votre dernière _énorme_ bêtise. " dit Torr en appuyant lourdement sur chacun de ses mots, tandis que Black baissait honteusement la tête. " Quant à vous. " reprit Torr. " Messieurs les nobles Serpentard, vous passerez votre après-midi en retenue… " Il s'arrêta un instant et parut réfléchir, tandis que tous les Serpentard retenaient leur souffle ne se sentant plus si nobles que ça en cet instant. " Non, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas possible… Mais demain, je veux vous voir tous les trois à six heures dans mon bureau, pour votre retenue. Maintenant, disparaissez de ma vue ! Je suis certain que vous avez mieux à faire. Mr Wilkes, suivez-moi ! "

Torr entraîna avec lui l'infortuné Wilkes qui leur jetait des regards désespérés. Puis Black et Amberson s'éloignèrent non sans avoir échangé des regards haineux avec Rogue et Rosier.

" Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas donné notre retenue pour aujourd'hui ? " demanda avec perplexité Rogue.

" Il avait sûrement quelque chose à faire. " proposa Draco. " Et puis on ne va pas s'en plaindre, ça nous aurait fait rater notre rendez-vous. "

" Ou plutôt notre heure de colle ! " corrigea Rosier.

Oui, il aurait mieux valu pour eux de ne pas se présenter en retenue et essuyer la colère d'un professeur, plutôt que de risquer de ne pas être présents à une réunion. Draco avait entendu quelques exploits dont Angelo pouvait se vanter et il était certain qu'ils avaient tout à pas le mettre en colère.

Depuis le matin, de lourds nuages chargés d'électricité et gorgés d'eau s'étaient amoncelés au-dessus de Poudlard et ses environs. Draco jeta un coup d'œil par une des meurtrières des quartiers de Serpentard.

" On va se faire tremper. Je déteste la pluie. " grogna Wilkes en relevant le nez du brouillon du devoir qu'il devait rendre à Pointcassé comme punition. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Pointcassé n'avait pas eu envie de faire traîner cette formalité et s'était dépêché de lui donner un sujet ennuyant à souhait (" Histoire et évolution de la potion de sommeil de son invention à nos jours "). 

" Dommage que nous manquions le match. Un match sous la pluie, c'est toujours très amusant. Il se passe toujours quelque chose. " soupira Rosier de déception.

" Il est l'heure. " fit Rogue en regardant sa montre. Sans autre préambule, tous quatre se levèrent.

Aussi discrètement que possible, les quatre Serpentard gagnèrent le quatrième étage de l'aile nord du château. Aux abords du miroir où ils devaient tous se rassembler, on avait pris soin d'éteindre les lumières, ce qui permettait aux jeunes sorciers de mieux se dissimuler aux regards des autres. 

Ils étaient déjà une petite vingtaine, tous graves et silencieux. Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, tous les conviés à la réunion avaient reçu une heure de rendez-vous décalée. Ce fut Harker qui vint à leur rencontre, le visage contracté par l'appréhension. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards en tous sens, craignant de voir un imprudent surgir par erreur.

" Personne ne vous a remarqués ? " s'enquit-il aussitôt.

" Personne. Ils se soucient bien plus du match que d'un petit groupe de Serpentard qui se balade bien bravement dans les couloirs. " répondit Rogue avec toute l'assurance dont il était capable pour le moment.

" Bien. Nous sommes au complet alors, nous pouvons y aller. "

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement : il avait atteint le point de non-retour.

Harker fit face au miroir, Draco nota que le reflet de Harker était légèrement verdâtre, mais ce fut pourtant d'une voix claire que Harker prononça le mot "Transparence". Aussitôt, la surface du miroir se troubla, se gondola comme lorsqu'on jette un gravier dans une étendue d'eau calme. 

" Le passage est ouvert. " fit Harker. Il rabaissa sur sa tête sa capuche et traversa le miroir comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une bulle de savon. 

Draco regardait avec attention tous les présents et il ne fut pas tellement surpris de découvrir qu'il les connaissait quasiment tous. Il reconnut les cheveux dorés de sa mère avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sous sa capuche. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sa gorge se rétrécit. Il y avait également Angelika qui lui lança un clin d'œil avant de passer le seuil du passage secret. Et se découpant à la lueur d'une baguette, il reconnut très nettement le profil de Norgoth.

Draco s'était attendu à ce que la surface perméable du miroir lui oppose une quelconque résistance, mais pas le moins du monde. Il se retrouva dans un étroit boyau qui démarrait immédiatement par un escalier aux marches inégales et glissantes. Les murs creusés à même la roche suintaient d'humidité et parfois des gouttes venaient s'écraser sur les têtes et les épaules des jeunes sorciers. Sur les parois rocheuses, le bruit de leurs pas se répercutait à l'infini, quand bien même ils essayaient de les étouffer. Toutes les dix marches, Draco avait l'impression que la température chutait d'un nouveau degré. L'avancée était lente et laborieuse, du sol et du plafond surgissaient des stalactites et des stalagmites. Par endroit, le chemin devenait tellement étroit que l'on ne pouvait pas l'aborder de front mais qu'il fallait se faufiler en se mettant de profil. Et pour ne rien arranger, l'air était vicié et la puanteur soulevait les cœurs. Puis ils arrivèrent tout en bas de l'escalier.

'Le plus fatigant quand on descend, c'est que l'on sait que l'on va devoir remonter.' Intervint mentalement Rogue dans l'esprit de Draco. 

Et en effet, bientôt il fallut gravir des marches inégales. 

Après ce qui avait semblé être des heures, la procession s'arrêta enfin. Draco sentit l'air frais entrer en de grandes bourrasques dans l'étroit passage, et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne se soucia pas d'être décoiffé. Ils sortirent dans une arrière-cour de Pré-au-Lard, dans laquelle la pluie tombait drue. Harker conduisit tout le monde à une porte qu'il ouvrit sans frapper. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce qui semblait servir de buanderie. De grands draps blancs pendaient de fils qui traversaient de part en part toute la pièce. Harker se dirigea vers un mur contre lequel pendait un cordon. Il tira trois fois dessus. Rien ne se passa, du moins c'est ce que crut Draco, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme gigantesque ouvrit une porte que Draco n'avait pas remarquée jusque là.

" Bonsoir Yvon. " fit Harker avec l'assurance de ceux qui savent. Le dénommé scruta du regard Harker qui ne cilla pas le temps de tout l'examen, puis l'homme tourna son visage patibulaire vers les élèves de Poudlard et un sourire mauvais fendit son visage.

" Il y en a de plus en plus. " dit-il avec des accents de plaisir dans la voix. 

" En effet. " fit Harker et, sans chercher à discuter davantage, il sortit de sous sa cape une bourse de cuir. Draco entendit les pièces d'or s'entrechoquer quand Harker la déposa dans la main de l'homme. 

" Angelo vous attend. " dit l'homme. " Suivez-moi ! " 

En sortant de la buanderie, Draco reconnut l'arrière-boutique de l'auberge 'Le Passe Muraille' qui se situait dans un quartier peu fréquenté de Pré-au-Lard. Le gérant les conduisit jusqu'à un escalier et les y laissa. Encore une fois, ce fut Harker qui ouvrit la marche. Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir dans lequel plusieurs portes, toutes identiques, se suivaient. Sans hésiter, Harker les guida vers celle du fond. Il frappa cinq fois rapidement contre le panneau de bois puis enchaîna avec deux coups plus longs. Il y eut un instant de silence et enfin une voix leur commanda d'entrer. Harker obéit immédiatement et poussa la porte. Puis les uns après les autres, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce dont Draco sentait venir des volutes de fumée. 

La pièce était étroite et sombre. Les hautes capuches bouchaient la vue de Draco et la seule chose sur laquelle il put immédiatement poser son regard curieux furent les immenses tapisseries aux couleurs sombres rehaussées de fils d'or qui pendaient aux murs. Petit à petit, les élèves se trouvèrent une place dans la pièce et la vue de Draco se dégagea. Il découvrit une petite cheminée dans laquelle des bûches de bois brûlaient dans des flammes émeraudes. Il n'y avait pas de mobilier autre qu'une table basse et un canapé sur lequel devait être Angelo (et un de ses compagnons car Draco distinguait deux ombres projetées sur le mur). 

Le premier des deux sorciers que Draco vit portait un pantalon de cuir d'hippogriffe, de longues bottes en peau de dragon, une ceinture munie d'une sacoche. Il avait une chemise blanche et une grande cape brune retenue par une broche en or, le jeune homme avait rabattu sa capuche sur ses épaules et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par un lien de cuir. Son visage restait neutre alors que les élèves continuaient de s'organiser pour prendre tous place autour de la table basse. Il fallut quelques bonnes secondes de réflexion à Draco pour reconnaître Nott. Soudain, Draco sentit un goût étrange lui remonter dans la bouche, une appréhension inexplicable, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Draco fit appel à toute sa volonté pour repousser au fin fond de sa cervelle cette peur primaire et stupide. Rogue était en permanence dans son esprit : un seul moment d'inattention, un sentiment trop fort lui serait fatal. Il inspira profondément, les paupières baissées, puis une fois qu'il fut certain qu'il était totalement maître de ses pensées, il rouvrit les yeux, prêt à toutes les éventualités. Il saisit un des coussins qui avait été amassés pour leur permettre de s'asseoir un peu confortablement par terre et nonchalamment, le laissa tomber sur le sol. Il s'assit en tailleur et quand il fut installé, il releva la tête en ramenant ses mèches trop longues derrière ses oreilles. Alors, il croisa le regard du second sorcier assis sur le canapé.

Et rien n'aurait pu le préparer à _ça_. 

Il en oublia tout le reste : la salle emplie d'aspirants Mangemorts, l'année à laquelle il était, Rogue dans sa tête, les Portes introuvables et Potter, l'éternelle épine dans son pied. 

Oh non ! De tels yeux gris n'étaient pas dans tous les visages ! De tels cheveux blonds ne tombaient pas sur toutes les épaules ! Ces deux attributs physiques étaient la fierté de la famille Malfoy. 

Draco Lucius Malfoy, connu en ce temps sous le nom de Silver Leto Knight, était face à l'homme qui deviendrait son père, Lucius Angelo Malfoy. 

C'était son père, cet homme négligemment assis sur le canapé, le regard dans le vague mais parfois d'une telle acuité quand il tombait sur un visage. Un regard tellement perçant qu'aussitôt quiconque le croisait baissait la tête. C'était son père qui tirait nonchalamment sur sa cigarette et soufflait des volutes de fumée en souriant pour une raison inconnue. C'était lui qui murmurait des mots que seul Nott pouvait comprendre et acceptait d'un signe respectueux de la tête. Et c'était sa mère qui s'approchait du canapé sans dire un mot, le regard fixe et le visage aussi immobile qu'un masque. Elle rabattit sa capuche et ses cheveux se déversèrent sur ses épaules ; elle inclina légèrement la tête devant son futur mari qui lui répondit par un sourire. Elle se redressa et vint se positionner à ses côtés, un peu en arrière. 

C'était ses parents. Ses futurs parents. Quelle étrange sensation ! Est-ce que Potter avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait rencontré ses géniteurs ? (Outre la brûlure que le Bracelet était en train de lui laisser sur son poignet.) Avait-il eu le cœur qui refusait de battre à un rythme régulier ? Avait-il senti son sang affluer, se bousculer à ses tempes ? Avait-il eu les genoux soudain tellement faibles, qu'il en avait craint de s'effondrer devant tout le monde, sans nulle raison apparente ? 

Et puis la douleur ramena une étrange sensation du fin fond du cerveau, quelque chose lui disait de faire attention, une sorte de sonnette d'alarme mentale. Draco resta quelques secondes à se demander ce que ça pouvait être, lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rogue. Le Serpentard le scrutait de la tête aux pieds les yeux plus exorbités que jamais, la mâchoire pendante et, avec un regard ahuri, allait du couple Malfoy à Draco. 

Et Draco comprit son erreur. 

Il avait été tellement surpris de voir son père qu'il avait cessé de protéger le flot de ses pensées. Rogue qui n'avait pas quitté sa surveillance avait tout perçu. Il savait !

Draco aurait aimé que Rogue survienne dans sa tête, l'assaille de questions pour mesurer l'étendue des dégâts, mais il y eut un mouvement généralisé devant le canapé : Angelo allait prendre la parole. 

" Bienvenue à tous. " dit d'une voix profonde Angelo. Draco lui-même fut impressionné par le timbre de la voix de son père. Il lui fallut un grand effort de concentration pour s'arracher à l'harmonie de ces sons. Il savait que son père avait l'habitude d'enchanter sa voix pour paraître plus convaincant. 

" Je vois parmi vous de nouvelles têtes. Harker pourrais-tu me les présenter ? " 

Harker se redressa et tendit la main vers sa voisine. " Angelo, je te présente, Irina Eva Norgoth. " 

La Gryffondor se leva et inclina la tête en signe de salut et de soumission. Un sourire de plaisir étira les lèvres de Lucius.

"Enfin je rencontre le petit génie des potions. Sans vouloir t'offenser Rogue. " ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Serpentard qui fit une légère grimace. " Mais vous ne concourez pas dans la même catégorie. Irina Norgoth, la descendante de la famille des Empoisonneurs ne peut souffrir aucune comparaison. " dit-il les yeux rivés sur le visage impavide de la Gryffondor. " J'ai entendu dire que tes dons dans le domaine dépassaient ceux de Caspian lui-même. "

" Je n'oserais pas prétendre atteindre le niveau de mon aïeul. " répondit calmement la Gryffondor, pas le moins du monde troublée. Il n'y avait aucune fausse modestie dans sa voix, juste un état de fait.

Lucius eut un sourire. " Et en plus elle est magnifique ! " ajouta-t-il en la regardant de bas en haut. " Quel gâchis que ce stupide chapeau t'ait envoyée chez les Gryffondor. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop au beau milieu de tous ces niais ? "

" Non. Je me débrouille. La plupart sont inintéressants et plats. Mais quelques uns valent le déplacement. "

" Probablement d'autres Serpentard ratés. " soupira Lucius.

" Irina ne peut pas rester avec nous. " intervint Harker.

" Et pourquoi ça ? " demanda avec ennui Lucius, les sourcils froncés.

" Je joue dans l'équipe de Quidditch et on a match. Si je ne suis pas présente, ça éveillera les soupçons. "

" Très bien ! Nott va te raccompagner. Désolé, si je ne te souhaite pas bonne chance. Je n'aime pas quand les Gryffondor gagnent. "

Irina fit un signe de tête et suivit Nott. 

Ainsi donc il y avait bien un loup dans la bergerie. Draco avait toujours entendu dire que dans les proches des Potter, il y avait un _autre_ traître que Sirius Black, ça devait être elle. Irina Eva Norgoth, la descendante de la famille des Empoisonneurs. Draco se fustigea lui-même de ne pas avoir fait le lien avec les Empoisonneurs, mais à sa décharge, il fallait dire qu'ils étaient peu connus sous leur véritable nom. Et puis comment aurait-il pu deviner que la "noble" Maison de Gryffondor abritait une Empoisonneuse ? Les Norgoth étaient une grande famille de l'Ombre, tout comme les Malfoy, ils manipulaient les événements et les gens sans que personne ne les soupçonne, retranchés derrière un masque de respectabilité. Draco comprenait bien mieux maintenant pourquoi Irina avait ses entrées dans les quartiers des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que des Serpentard rassemblés dans la pièce, mais également des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle.

" Harker ! Qui est le nouvel élément que tu nous as amené ? " demanda Lucius en posant son regard sur son fils ignoré. Draco sentit des frissons lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale au ton dur que prenait son futur père pour parler de lui.

" Il s'agit de Silver Leto Knight. " dit Harker avec toujours le même calme. Draco savait que si le Serpentard ne laissait filtrer qu'une once d'hésitation, Lucius le sentirait et cela pourrait être fatal à tous.

" Knight ? " répéta Lucius. " Je ne connais pas de Knight. " trancha-t-il durement, les yeux réduits à l'état de fente.

" Il vient de Nouvelle Zélande. "

" Je vois... " Lucius se tourna vers Draco, le visage sévère. " Sais-tu ce que nous sommes Knight ? "

Draco jouait maintenant un jeu serré. Il croisa le regard amusé de Rosier et attentif de Rogue. " Oui. " répondit-il simplement. Son père le lui avait enseigné : quand tu te retrouves dans une situation délicate, prend un air décontracté et répond le plus simplement aux questions. Si tu ne t'énerves pas, si tu parles calmement, tes interlocuteurs ne te suspecteront pas.

" Que sommes-nous ? "

" Vous êtes l'équipe de réserve. "

" L'équipe de réserve de quoi? "

" De qui ? plutôt. " Au regard que lui lança son père, Draco su qu'il n'aurait pas dû jouer sur les mots. Il inspira profondément, c'était maintenant qu'il devait montrer toute sa mesure. 

" De Lord Voldemort. "

Un silence absolu s'abattit dans la petite pièce surchauffée.

_Son_ nom n'était pas proscrit en ces lieux bien évidemment, mais il produisait tout de même son petit effet. 

Pendant très longtemps, Draco avait été incapable de le prononcer. Mais de savoir que Potter en était capable, l'avait rendu fou et il s'était efforcé des mois durant à contenir la frayeur qui l'emplissait rien qu'à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Il n'était parvenu à dominer sa répugnance que l'été dernier, mais la victoire n'était que partielle. Si en apparence, il paraissait tranquille et familier au nom de Celui-Qui-Ne-Pouvait-Etre-Nommé, en son for intérieur, Draco sentait ses entrailles se liquéfier de peur.

Lucius eut un sourire content.

" Hmm ! On dirait que cette fois tu nous en as trouvé un digne de valeur, Harker. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas vu un parvenir à prononcer le nom du maître sans grimacer. "

Draco eut un sourire victorieux.

" Mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! (le sourire de Draco disparut) Tu te rends bien compte qu'il ne suffit pas de nommer le maître pour entrer dans... la réserve. " Il eut un sourire narquois. " Harker ? "

" Il a le profil. " dit avec confiance l'interrogé.

" Le profil ? Vraiment ? Knight, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? "

" La puissance. "

" Mais encore ? "

" Le régime actuel se soucie bien plus des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus et pas assez des véritables sorciers. Il donne à ces moins que rien les mêmes droits qu'aux Sang Pur et c'est intolérable. "

" Je vois... Harker, je te laisse t'occuper de ce novice. Tu me feras un rapport lors de la prochaine séance. Knight tu es à l'essai. Ne t'avise pas de nous trahir, tu ne m'échapperais pas. " Il dit tout cela avec un sourire désarmant, comme s'il racontait une anecdote, ce même sourire que Rosier arborait par moment.

" Angelo ? " fit Harker avec peut-être un peu trop d'autorité dans la voix. " Pourquoi n'étions-nous pas prévenus de l'attaque à Pré-au-Lard ? " Harker tenta de dissimuler la rancœur qui se pointait sous sa question, mais Lucius ne sembla pas se laisser abuser. Draco savait de source sûre que Lucius était très doué pour décrypter les variations de la voix

" Je n'aime pas le ton de ta question. Tu n'es que mon intermédiaire au sein de Poudlard. Ne te prends pas pour ce que tu n'es pas ! "

La réponse était aussi cinglante qu'un coup de fouet et tout aussi humiliante. Au sein de Poudlard, Harker était le chef, c'était lui qui ordonnait et décidait et cela uniquement parce que Lucius l'avait décidé. D'une phrase, Harker pouvait perdre toutes ses prérogatives et toute son autorité. Des septième-année se feraient un plaisir de le remplacer. Mais Harker eut le bon réflexe de ne pas baisser les yeux, de ne pas prêter attention aux murmures. Lucius soupira comme s'il consentait à un grand sacrifice. 

" Ne croyez pas que vous êtes les seuls à œuvrer à Poudlard. Pour le moment tout ce qu'on vous demande, c'est de vous perfectionner, d'apprendre, de vous raffermir. Un petit peu d'espionnage, peut-être. C'est _après_ que commencera votre véritable entraînement. " Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Lucius. "En effet des actions spéciales sont menées à Poudlard grâce à un agent infiltré. (Des murmures parcoururent les rangs mais Lucius ne leur porta aucune attention.) L'action de Pré-au-Lard a été un échec, il faut bien avouer. L'intervention de cette… Dawn (il prononça le nom du professeur de Duel avec répugnance) n'était pas prévue. Mais nous aurons d'autres occasions… et bien plus tôt que beaucoup le pensent. Au moindre signal, vous devez vous tenir prêt à prêter main forte à l'agent infiltré, voilà votre véritable mission. " 

" Et quelle est la sienne ?" demanda Harker.

" Ebranler les fondements de l'opposition. " Une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux de Lucius et le gris se fit acier.

Il y eut un instant de silence dans la salle, chacun essayant de deviner le sens de ces paroles si sibyllines. Draco sentit poindre la présence de Rogue dans sa tête, mais comme on referme une porte au nez de quelqu'un, Draco lui interdit tout accès. 

" Harker ? Si j'ai bien compris, il y a match aujourd'hui ? " demanda Lucius en feignant l'innocence.

" En effet. "

" Il paraîtrait bien étrange que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard n'assiste pas au premier match de la saison, n'est-ce pas ? "

" Oui, en effet… " répondit Harker d'une voix blanche. 

" Bien, alors que tous les joueurs de Quidditch retournent à Poudlard, ainsi que tous les moins de seize ans. " ordonna Lucius. " Pour la prochaine réunion, Harker, tâche de choisir une date qui ne tombe pas sur un jour de match. "

Harker ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Lucius, il était bien trop mortifié pour ça. Car à moins d'être aveugle, Lucius venait d'évincer de manière habile son auxiliaire. Harker avait du souci à se faire. 

Harker sortit le premier en éclaireur du tunnel, puis s'étant assuré que la voie était libre, il leur fit signe d'avancer 

" Nous devons maintenant gagner le terrain de Quidditch. Mais surtout pas tous ensemble. Nous allons nous séparer en plusieurs groupes. "

" Comment faisons-nous les groupes ? "

" Par année. D'abord les plus jeunes. " Il jeta un coup d'œil. "Donc d'abord les cinquième-année, puis les sixième et enfin les septième. Quant à vous. " dit-il en se tournant vers les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. " Je ne crois pas qu'on ait l'habitude de vous voir aux matchs. "

" En effet. " répondit un Serdaigle.

" Pas nous. " coupèrent deux autres Serdaigle.

" Vous avez bien pensé à donner de bonnes raisons pour votre retard ? " s'enquit Harker le front soucieux.

Les deux Serdaigle, qui formaient vraisemblablement un couple, sourirent de manière significative.

" Très bien ! " fit Harker en hochant la tête. " Eh bien mettez en pratique votre excuse. Même si vos rangs habituels sont plutôt éloignés des nôtres, mieux vaut éviter de prendre tout risque. La plupart des Serpentard sont déjà suspectés de " sympathie avec l'ennemi ", ce n'est pas le moment de leur faire comprendre que notre Maison n'est pas la seule concernée. Désolé, mais vous ne verrez pas le match, ou bien seulement la fin. "

Les deux Serdaigle haussèrent les épaules en signe de résignation. 

Et comme il leur avait été dit, Draco et ses quatre camarades de classe partirent les premiers. Tandis qu'Angelika s'accrochait à son bras, Rosier et Wilkes prenaient des paris sur l'état du match. Wilkes donnait les Gryffondor perdant, parce qu'il fallait toujours être contre les Gryffondor et Rosier pensait que les Gryffondor menaient à la marque mais que les Poufsouffle attraperaient le Vif d'Or. 

" C'est une histoire de logique, Wilkes. Tu ne dois jamais laisser tes sentiments aveugler ton jugement ou tu signes ton arrêt de mort. "

Mais Draco s'inquiétait du silence de Rogue. Même télépathiquement, le futur maître de Potions ne manifestait pas sa présence. Draco se demandait ce que Rogue avait bien pu surprendre de ses pensées. La surprise de se retrouver face à son père avait fait sauter toutes ses défenses mentales et magiques et l'avait livré purement et simplement au regard intérieur de Rogue. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas souvenu que le surnom de son père était Angelo ? Pourtant plus d'une fois, il avait entendu des amis l'appeler ainsi en sa présence. C'était tout de même son deuxième prénom ! Mais quel imbécile il avait été ! Et qu'allait faire maintenant Rogue ? 

Ils n'étaient même pas à mi-chemin qu'ils percevaient déjà les hurlements de la foule en délire.

" Il y a l'air d'avoir de l'ambiance là-bas. J'ai presque un peu de peine pour les autres qui ne pourront pas venir. "

" Tu parles ! " se moqua Angelika.

" Tu as raison, ça me laisse parfaitement indifférent. "

Ils passèrent sous les couleurs de Poufsouffle qui scandaient avec entrain le nom de chacun des joueurs de leur équipe. Toutefois, par moment on entendait une voix perçante hurler le nom de 'Sirius Black'.

" Tiens on dirait qu'il y a une brebis égarée. "

" Ca doit être la folle d'Anna-Lola Hunter. " dit avec mépris Angelika.

" Quel idiot ce Black de ne pas profiter d'une fille pareille. " fit Wilkes en haussant les épaules.

" Surtout que ça te laisserait champ libre. " souligna Angelika.

Draco répondit par un grognement à cette conversation. Wilkes le saisit aussitôt par le col.

" Je t'interdis de réagir de cette manière quand je parle de Lynn. "

" Tu es pathétique. " Draco était très calme, ça faisait un bout de temps que les démonstrations de force des Serpentard le laissaient de marbre maintenant.

" Répète ça ! " gronda Wilkes.

" Avec plaisir ! Tu n'as aucune chance ! Amberson déteste tout ce que tu représentes ! Elle préférerait se faire arracher le bras droit plutôt que de te laisser la toucher. "

Wilkes fulminait de colère. Draco s'amusa un instant à l'imaginer la bave aux lèvres et montrant des crocs, comme un bouledogue dont il semblait si proche. 

" Allons Adam, laisse Silver. Je ne veux pas que tu l'abîmes. " gronda Angelika et Wilkes relâcha Draco mais non sans lui avoir lancé un regard mauvais auquel Draco répondit pas un reniflement méprisant et tous cinq reprirent leur marche sous une pluie battante.

Ils se firent rapidement raconter ce qui s'était passé. Gryffondor menait de quatre vingt points, mais les Poufsouffle depuis vingt minutes remontaient l'écart. Ils avaient déjà rattrapé plus de cinquante points. Plus haut dans les airs, les deux attrapeurs se livraient une lutte sans précédent. A plusieurs reprises, on avait cru que l'un des deux tomberaient, mais les deux joueurs avaient un sens de l'équilibre hors norme. 

" Le déluge ne facilite pas la recherche du Vif d'Or. Mais cette Norgoth fait preuve d'un sang froid incroyable ! " s'enthousiasma Kiev, un quatrième-année. " Dommage que ce soit une Gryffondor. "

'Dommage que tu ne saches pas à qui tu as affaire.' pensa Draco. Mais il était vrai que si le vol de Norgoth était loin d'être vertigineux, ses mouvements étaient incisifs, presque chirurgicaux, elle découpait l'air comme d'autres découpaient du papier.

'Norgoth n'est pas une fille comme les autres.' lui répondit Rogue.

'J'ai cru comprendre. Te revoilà de nouveau dans ma tête ? Je commençais presque à me sentir seul et abandonné.'

'Ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher, Knight ! Ou qui que tu sois.'

'Que veux-tu dire par là ?' Draco feignait d'ignorer. Il voulait savoir ce que Rogue savait et ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche.

'Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je ne suis.'

'C'est vite dit.'

'J'ai surpris le flot de tes pensées et tu le sais.'

'Que tu crois.'

'Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Je sais qui tu es.'

'Silver Leto Knight.'

'Mensonge ! Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais tu es le fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.'

'Ne pense pas n'importe quoi ! C'est impossible !'

'Tu sais peut-être bien mentir, mais tu oublies que si on peut dissimuler les pensées, on ne peut cacher les sentiments. Et je sais qu'en ce moment tu as peur. Je sens ton cœur qui bat à toute allure.'

Draco feignit d'ignorer les paroles de Rogue. Au dessus de lui, les poursuiveurs des deux équipes se battaient sans merci pour la maîtrise du Souafle. La balle volait de mains en mains, faisait des allers-retours incessants, tandis que les Cognards passaient en sifflant à quelques centimètres des joueurs. Il était évident que Weasley et Black faisaient une très bonne partie, bien meilleure que les batteurs de l'équipe adverse. Draco n'avait guère vu que les jumeaux Weasley former un tandem aussi efficace.

" Les poursuiveurs de Poufsouffle se sont sérieusement améliorés !" souffla Kiev entre deux cris.

" C'est dommage que Potter ait réussi à se trouver un tel partenaire. Sans cela, ça ferait belle lurette que Gryffondor aurait perdu. " commenta Milano, un autre quatrième-année.

" Oui, mais la technique de Gryffondor est assez finaude. Regardez ! Il n'y a qu'un seul batteur sur les poursuiveurs. " remarqua Angelika.

" C'est risqué, ça pourrait bien leur coûter la victoire. " fit Rosier.

" Ce Potter ne doute vraiment de rien. " grogna Rogue.

Mais Draco ne partageait pas leur avis. Il ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute que les Gryffondor menaient la danse et Potter senior en était le dirigeant, il répartissait les tâches avec une dextérité de capitaine. Potter junior se débrouillait assez bien à son nouveau poste, mais ses passes étaient brouillonnes et il était responsable de la plupart des pertes de balle, il avait du mal à distribuer la balle, à la remettre en jeu. Il avait bien trop l'habitude de jouer tout seul, sans avoir à se soucier vraiment de ce qui se passait en bas. Au milieu des poursuiveurs la lutte était bien plus violente et Potter junior avait du mal à s'imposer. Toutefois, il ne restait pas moins évident que son don naturel pour voler était ce qui attirait tous les regards. Le public oubliait toutes ses fautes pour ne voir que l'aisance qu'il avait à se mouvoir dans les airs. Et même s'il était difficile de l'admettre pour Draco, les deux Potter volaient côte à côte en parfaite osmose. Certes, on pouvait trouver aux deux joueurs des attitudes communes, des postures similaires, une énergie et une présence identique, mais leurs deux styles étaient différents. James Potter avait des mouvements plus amples, il accompagnait l'air, suivait les courants et se servait de leur force avec une réflexion mathématicienne. S'il tentait une action, c'était parce qu'il savait avec certitude qu'elle réussirait, il avait calculé tous les risques, toutes les probabilités. Potter junior, lui, se moquait des convenances. Que lui importait les probabilités et les dangers ! S'il savait devoir mener une action, il s'y tenait et rien ne pouvait le détourner de son objectif. Ni le vent qui lui soufflait dans le nez, ni la perte d'énergie qu'il encourait ! C'était ainsi et pas autrement ! Son audace déroutait, ses risques effrayaient. Et jamais le visage de Potter junior ne trahissait aucun de ses sentiments ou de ses doutes qui pouvaient l'assaillir dans la bataille (Draco le savait par expérience). Longtemps, Draco s'était demandé comment, pourquoi. Mais maintenant qu'il le regardait, il comprenait : parce qu'il n'y en avait pas. Seul comptait la balle, c'était là l'unique but et peu importait les moyens, le contexte. Lucius avait parlé de Serpentard détourné, parfois Harry Potter l'ennemi de tous les Serpentard n'était pas si différent d'eux. 

'Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte et n'espère pas attendre la fin de la potion.' intervint à nouveau Rogue.

'Très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?'

'Tout.'

'Je te préviens, si jamais tu révèles quoique ce soit de ce que je vais te communiquer, non seulement tu auras affaire à moi mais également à Dumbledore.' Draco n'était pas très fier d'invoquer le nom du sorcier qui était un Gryffondor jusque dans le bout de sa barbe, mais il savait que ça impressionnerait Rogue.

'Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans l'histoire.'

Par anticipation, Draco attrapa son poignet : il allait avoir mal comme jamais, tout ça parce qu'il s'était fait bêtement surprendre. Même Potter ne ce serait pas fait avoir aussi stupidement. Même lui !

'Très bien ! Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy et je suis le fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy. Je suis né le 21 décembre 1980.'

Le Bracelet émit une terrible décharge et Draco dût se mordre les joues pour ne pas crier.

'1980 ? Tu viens...'

'Du futur, oui ! Mon prétendu cousin est en réalité, Harry Potter.'

'Harry Potter ?' répéta Rogue incrédule.

'Le fils de James et Lily Potter.'

'Lily Potter ?' Draco fut persuadé d'entendre le Serpentard s'étrangler mentalement. 'Tu veux parler de Lily Evans? Je ne peux pas croire un truc pareil ! Lily Evans et James Potter ? C'est de la folie. Ils se détestent ! Tout le monde le sait.'

'Peut-être, mais ils se sont quand même mis à deux pour faire un gamin !'

Pendant quelques secondes, Draco ne put plus pénétrer dans les pensées de Rogue, il les lui avait fermées.

'Est-ce que tu aurais un faible pour la future femme de ton ennemi?' se moqua Draco.

'Ne dis pas de bêtise ! C'est une sang-de-bourbe !'

La brûlure sur le poignet était à la limite du supportable, elle se répandait dans tout le bras de Draco, comme si soudain son sang était devenu aussi bouillant que du métal en fusion. Rosier, ayant remarqué du coin de l'œil, le visage crispé de Draco, se pencha vers lui.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as ? " lui chuchota-t-il. " On dirait que tu viens d'avaler un Cognard. " Draco lança un regard furibond à Rosier qui haussa les épaules reportant toute son attention sur le match.

'Comment est-ce possible ?' demanda finalement Rogue revenant dans les pensées de Draco.

'Les Portes Jumelles.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?'

'Une invention de Rowena Serdaigle parait-il. Potter et moi les avons passées, par mégarde, et on s'est retrouvé vingt ans en arrière.'

'Je vois. Vous êtes donc bloqués dans le présent.'

'Le passé pour être plus exact.'

'Et comment vous allez faire pour retourner à votre époque ?'

'Faut retrouver les Portes.'

Il y eut un instant de silence dans le stade : le Vif d'Or venait d'apparaître. Norgoth et Minsk, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle se lancèrent dans une course à couper le souffle. Draco réalisa soudain que le vol lui manquait. Minsk donna un coup d'épaule à Norgoth et ça suffit à la déséquilibrer, il en profita pour foncer sur le Vif d'Or qui logiquement ne pouvait pas lui échapper. Mais c'était compter sans Norgoth qui surgit du dessous pour couper la route au Poufsouffle qui dut changer en catastrophe de direction pour ne pas heurter la Gryffondor. Des cris outrés et des hourras éclatèrent en même temps dans les tribunes. 

'Et tu portes un Bracelet du Silence, parce que tu n'as pas le droit de révéler ce qui va se passer ?'

'Et le premier prix revient à notre petit génie en potions.' ironisa Draco

'Pourquoi ?'

'Interférer sur le déroulement des événements pourrait engendrer un bouleversement qui entraînerait un chaos. Dumbledore craint que nous parlions, même par erreur, il nous a donc obligés à portes ces objets de torture.'

'Le chaos ? Mais c'est possible ?'

'Jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, je ne pensais pas les voyages dans le temps soient du domaine du possible. Je veux bien croire n'importe quoi maintenant.'

'Est-ce seulement possible de changer le temps ?'

'Que veux-tu dire ?'

'Si ça se trouve en voulant changer les événements, tu ne fais que les suivre.'

'Je ne comprends pas bien…'

'Tu penses avoir transgressé la règle en me révélant tout et tu penses peut-être même que cela va modifier le cours des événements ?'

'En effet. Tu es devenu télépathe ?' grinça Draco pour cacher son trouble. 

'Mais si ça se trouve, tu ne fais que suivre ce qui s'est passé et qui a amené la construction de ton présent et mon futur. Il n'est peut-être pas possible de changer le temps, puisqu'il se construit dans le présent et non pas dans le passé.'

Draco se jugeait comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais là il devait avouer qu'il était perdu.

'Je veux dire que tu n'es pas muet parce que tu ne dois pas empêcher le déroulement des événements, mais tu es muet parce que c'est ainsi que les choses se sont déroulées dans ton passé. Sans le savoir ou le vouloir, tu respectes exactement ce qui devait se passer.'

'Blanc chapeau et chapeau blanc !'

Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son explication, toute la foule s'était levée et avait hurlé en même temps. Draco suivit tous les regards et découvrit que Potter senior était en bien fâcheuse position. Haut dans le ciel, son balai se tordait comme une anguille et Potter senior tentait comme il pouvait de ne pas se faire désarçonner.

" Déjà vu ! " dit Draco à mi-mot.

" Quoi ? " lui demanda son voisin de devant, un Serpentard de troisième année qui n'avait cessé de faire des commentaires désagréablement gênants depuis le début.

" Je ne te parle pas ! " répliqua méchamment Draco au jeune garçon qui prit un air choqué, voire même blessé. Soudain, Draco le reconnut. " Quirrell ? " demanda-t-il pour s'assurer de ce qu'il savait déjà. 

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit yeux et bouche comme des chaudrons dans une expression exagérée d'ahurissement et Draco fut alors certain qu'il était bien face son ancien… futur… futur ex professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. 

" Vous-vous me co-connaissez ? Vous sa-savez qui je-je suis ? Vous ? Silver Knight ? " bégaya le répugnant troisième-année, les yeux emplis d'une flagornerie révoltante. " Je-je n'aurais jamais cru que-que-que vous retiendriez mon-mon nom. " Draco grimaça de dégoût et s'éloigna autant qu'il put (il préférait encore même être collé à Angelika qu'à ce pathétique garçon). 

Draco reporta son attention sur Potter senior qui se trouvait dans une situation des plus désagréables qu'il fût.

" Vous-vous croyez qu'il va-va se-se-se tuer ? " demanda Quirrell avec un plaisir malsain.

" Non. " répondit Draco.

" Oh ! " fit avec déception Quirrell.

" Qui a dit que l'on s'ennuyait pendant les match de Quidditch ?" demanda Rosier avec enthousiasme.

Le balai prenait maintenant un angle particulièrement dangereux, Potter senior se cramponnait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. 

Le drame se déroulant bien trop haut, ce fut sans un bruit que Draco vit le balai se fendre en deux. Les deux morceaux tombèrent d'un côté tandis que d'un autre, Potter senior chutait dans le vide. D'un même corps, tout le public se mit debout et poussa un hurlement d'horreur. Tous les joueurs eurent un temps de stupeur avant de réagir. Tous, sauf Potter junior qui depuis le début faisait des tours de plus en plus serrés autour de son futur géniteur. 

Potter junior effectua un piqué vertigineux et parvint à attraper Potter senior par le pied. Il tenta de le remonter, mais la pesanteur faisant, il présuma de ses forces et fut à son tour attiré dans la chute. Heureusement, pour les deux Potter, Weasley fut suffisamment rapide et saisit le bras de Potter senior. Avec deux balais, ils parvinrent cette fois-ci à maintenir Potter senior dans les airs et à le déposer sur la terre détrempée sans égratignure, excepté une belle frousse (d'ailleurs les jambes de Potter senior refusèrent de le porter et il s'écroula dans l'herbe boueuse). Il y eut alors des applaudissements qui explosèrent de toutes parts, même des Serpentard (qui ne participèrent toutefois que mollement à la liesse générale).

" Ah zut ! Il s'en est fallu de peu. " fit Rosier avec déception.

" Je ne suis pas d'accord ! " répondit Angelika. " Je suis bien contente que Potter ne soit pas cassé. Il est bien trop mignon. L'abîmer serait du gâchis ! "

Draco grimaça à ce commentaire

" Mais ne t'inquiète pas mon p'tit Silver. Tu restes mon préféré… " Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Draco, en prenant bien soin de l'ébouriffer. Draco repoussa d'un geste énervé la main de la jeune sorcière et lui jeta un regard assassin. Mais il n'osa s'éloigner, Quirrell s'était rapproché. 

" Angelika !" fit Rosier avec un faux ton de reproche. " Ma grande, tu n'es pas sage. "

" Ah bon ? Tu trouves toi aussi ? " dit-elle en faisant un grand sourire.

Et dire qu'il se plaignait de Parkinson, soupira Draco intérieurement.

'Parkinson ?' intervint la voix de Rogue. 'Ne me dis pas que l'on a autorisé cet abruti à se reproduire ?'

'Si et il n'est pas le seul.'

'Eh ben on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge.'

Il y eut un instant de silence, mais dont Draco pouvait deviner avec certitude la raison.

'Allez pose-moi la question, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.'

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence et finalement, Draco sentit Rogue pointer dans son esprit.

'Est-ce que… Est-ce que moi aussi je suis père ?'

Draco répondit par un sourire et ferma automatiquement son esprit. Rogue mâcha ses joues de colère, furieux d'avoir été obligé d'avouer la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il savait que Lucius Malfoy et James Potter étaient… seraient pères. 

Draco se demanda alors comment, lui, il réagirait si la situation était inversée et que c'était dans son époque que venaient ses descendants. 

Des enfants ? Jusqu'alors pour Draco ce n'était qu'une notion vague qui allait de paire avec les concepts de vie de famille et de métier. On y songe sans vraiment y penser. Ce ne sont que des questions qui passent en courant d'air dans la tête. A quinze ans, rares sont les garçons qui savent qu'ils vont avoir des enfants. Et puis on ne fait pas toujours comme on veut. Prenez le Potter senior de maintenant, il se fait peut être tout un monde de la vie qu'il mènera, projette et imagine. Mais ce n'est que temps perdu, car dans cinq ans, il ne sera plus de ce monde. Alors est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire de faire des projets, de rêver ?

Sur le terrain, le match avait été suspendu, les deux capitaines parlaient avec l'arbitre, le professeur de vol, Eternat. De sa place, Draco vit un garçon blond, le Potter de Serdaigle, tendre à son cousin un balai que le Potter de Gryffondor enfourcha. 

Le coup de sifflet annonça la reprise du match et le combat entre les deux équipes reprit.

" Je me demande comment ça se fait que le balai de Potter ce soit brisé. C'était un Haley ! " s'étonna Wilkes.

" Simple, ou c'est le balai qui avait un défaut, mais les Haley ce n'est pas leur genre… "

" Donc, c'est un maléfice. " termina Rogue. " Mais de qui ? Je n'ai rien vu. "

" Il suffit de se demander à qui profite le crime ? " fit Draco.

" A part la plupart de la population masculine ? " demanda Angelika. 

" Tu vas finir par nous vexer ! " se moqua Rosier. 

" Ca ne peut pas être n'importe quel élève. " fit Rogue d'un ton sérieux. " Et c'est quelqu'un de déterminé. "

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? " demanda Wilkes avec énervement. " Si Potter se rompt le cou, ça fera un adversaire de moins. "

Rogue croisa le regard de Draco et tenta de pénétrer dans son esprit mais Draco lui en barra l'accès. Il était bien trop perdu dans ses propres réflexions pour accepter la moindre petite interruption. Qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Etait-ce seulement un jaloux ou bien était-ce une raison plus profonde ? Mais laquelle ? Draco était habitué à ce que Potter junior soit la cible d'attaque, tout le monde y était habitué, même l'intéressé probablement. Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à un Potter senior adolescent ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Mais finalement, les questions n'ayant pas trouvé de réponses, Draco décida d'abandonner le sujet. Après tout, il n'en mourrait pas, du moins pas tout de suite…

Le match dura encore une petite heure pendant laquelle les Gryffondor pas plus démontés que ça par le petit incident de leur poursuiveur vedette, creusèrent davantage l'écart. A tel point, que, même lorsque l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle attrapa le Vif d'Or, la victoire revint tout de même aux Gryffondor avec trente points d'avance. 

" Ah décidément ! " soupira Rosier. " Ces Gryffondor, il faut toujours qu'ils en fassent plus que les autres. Enfin bon tout ça était bien distrayant, j'ai bien aimé la partie ou la vedette a failli y passer. Dommage que le second de service soit intervenu. C'est vrai ! N'avez-vous jamais remarqué qu'il y a toujours un personnage qui apparaît au dernier moment pour sauver le héros ? Et on se demande bien comment il fait ! A croire qu'il attend en embuscade le moment où on aura besoin de lui… "

" Tu voudrais que le héros meurt ? "

" Bien entendu ! Ca ferait un peu de surprise dans ces scénarios tellement conventionnels. Et puis à mon goût, le méchant se fait toujours avoir trop facilement. C'est vrai, il passe des années à plonger le monde dans l'horreur et puis hop ! d'un rien du tout il se fait éliminer. Ce n'est pas du tout crédible. Surtout qu'au début le héros n'est jamais bon. "

Draco ne put contenir un éclat de rire. 

" Tu n'es pas d'accord Knight ? "

" Oh que si ! " fit Draco en hochant la tête. Rogue le regarda de travers, mais Draco ne lui répondit que par un sourire sans message.

Comme toujours Potter junior était en retard. 

Ca faisait maintenant quinze bonnes minutes que Draco l'attendait à la tour nord-nord-est, mais le Gryffondor ne semblait toujours pas décider à se montrer. Draco sautilla d'un pied sur l'autre, alors qu'il refermait ses bras sur son propre corps afin de trouver un peu de chaleur. L'hiver commençait à s'installer sérieusement en Grande Bretagne et certains recoins de Poudlard étaient particulièrement froids. Draco regarda le poignet auquel il portait le Bracelet du Silence. Illusoirement, il tenta de tirer dessus, mais, il le savait, c'était peine perdue. Autant essayer de faire passer un éléphant par un trou de souris. Quoique avec une formule de rétrécissement… Mais là n'était pas la question ! Il examina avec attention les marques laissées sur sa peau par l'item magique. Ce n'était pas bien brillant ! Il en garderait sûrement des cicatrices à vie. Et contrairement aux cicatrices de combat qu'on arbore habituellement avec fierté, il n'y avait rien de glorieux à porter celles-là ! 

N'ayant rien à faire qu'attendre, Draco se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue au sujet des transformations dans le Continuum Espace Temps (Draco se demandait encore où Rogue était allé chercher un mot pareil… Bah ! C'était Rogue !... avec vingt ans de moins, certes !)

Selon lui, s'il avait appris la vérité, c'est que ça devait se passer ainsi, que l'on ne pouvait rien changer car tout était déjà arrivé. 

" Imagine par exemple que tu veuilles empêcher ton père et ta mère de tomber amoureux. "

" Pourquoi je ferai une chose pareille ? C'est stupide. "

" Imaginons ! Tu veux donc les empêcher. Tu vas dans le passé afin de modifier le cours des événements de façon à ce que les événements dans ton présent ne soient plus les mêmes. Tu me suis. "

" Il y a pas marqué Poufsouffle sur mon front ! "

" Donc tu fais tout pour les séparer, tu leur présentes d'autres personnes, tu médis l'un sur l'autre, tu… "

" Oui, je vois où tu veux en venir. Bref… "

" Bref, sans le savoir d'une manière qui t'échappe, en réalité tu ne fais que les précipiter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. "

" Comment ? "

" Ce n'est pas là l'important ! Ce qui est important c'est que tu es né ! Donc que toutes tes tentatives étaient forcément vouées à l'échec et qu'elles ont même tout provoqué ! Tu es peut-être même responsable de ta propre conception. " 

Oui, Draco voyait à peu près où voulait en venir Rogue. Mais cette théorie n'était rassurante que pour ceux qui vivaient les événements comme ceux de leur temps. Si la théorie de Rogue était vraie, ça ne l'éclairait pas sur le comportement qu'il devait adopter. Que devait-il faire (ou ne pas faire), lui, Draco Malfoy, pour que les événements se déroulent comme ceux qui avaient construit son présent ? 

Draco était résolu à ne plus rien dévoiler de ce qu'il savait mais il n'arrivait pas à se persuader que c'était la bonne solution. Peut-être parce que c'était l'attitude que Potter avait également adoptée. Savoir qu'il suivait la même voie que Monsieur Parfait, le dégoûtait et le dérangeait. Rien que pour ne pas faire comme le petit prince de 1995, il était sans cesse tenté de tout dire, crier la vérité. Mais la menace du chaos promis l'effrayait. Il avait lu des mythes sur le chaos quand il avait un peu moins de dix ans. Il en était resté à jamais effrayé, l'esprit gavé d'images terrifiantes.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un froissement de vêtement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la moindre question, quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par le col avec force. Ce fut plus fort que lui : il soupira d'exaspération. Comme de bien entendu, il s'attendait à voir un Serpentard qu'il aurait, d'une quelconque manière, encore vexé, il fut donc très étonné de découvrir le nouveau visage de Potter contorsionné par la colère.

" Je suis sûr que c'est toi et ta bande de copains qui êtes responsables. "

" De quoi tu parles ? " grogna Draco en essayant de s'échapper de l'étreinte de Potter (il commençait à avoir la technique). Toutefois la poigne du Gryffondor était bien plus forte qu'il ne s'y attendait et chaque mouvement qu'il tentait ne faisait qu'encourager Potter à serrer un peu plus.

" Je parle de mon _père_ ! " 

Draco fut très choqué d'entendre Potter parvenir à énoncer une telle vérité. " Co-comment as-tu fait ? " bégaya-t-il incrédule.

" Fait quoi ? " s'étonna Potter mais qui ne décolérait pourtant pas.

" Comment as-tu fait pour dire _ça_ ? Le bracelet est censé t'en empêcher. "

Potter perdit soudain toute son assurance.

" Je suppose que c'est parce que c'est _toi_ ! "

Draco n'en était pas convaincu, le Bracelet brûlait même dès qu'il avait la mauvaise idée de _penser_. Alors _parler_… Mais Potter ne semblait pas s'en soucier réellement et attendait sa réponse.

" Nous n'avons rien fait à ton… " Mais Draco ne put dire le mot, il resta bloqué dans sa gorge et à la place c'en fut un autre qu'il articula : … _copain_." Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait avec le bracelet de Potter. Peut-être qu'il était réglé différemment que le sien… En tout cas, Potter ne semblait rien remarquer, il était bien trop en colère. " Menteur ! Personne n'a aucune raison de vouloir s'en prendre à lui ! A moins de savoir ce qu'il deviendra… "

" Tu veux dire le père du garçon-qui-… n'est-pas-mort? " cracha-t-il difficilement.

Potter ne répondit rien, mais son regard ne démentait pas.

" Tu te prends bien trop au sérieux, Knight ! Tu surestimes ton importance ? Et on n'a que faire de la famille Potter. "

" _On_ ? "

Draco ne dit rien. Potter le toisa avec mépris. " Tel père tel fils ! " cracha-t-il comme une insulte

" Je prends ça pour un compliment ! " dit avec bonne humeur Draco dont la glorieuse image paternelle s'inscrivait à nouveau dans la cervelle. 

" Sache que je le défendrai ! "

" Fais ce que tu veux, je ne m'en soucie pas. "

Ils se toisèrent en silence. L'animosité était grande. Soudain un bruit de pas vint troubler leur duel de regards. Draco fut le premier à réaliser le danger que cela pouvait représenter. Il saisit Potter par la manche et l'attira fermement dans un recoin plus sombre. "Planque toi crétin !" grogna-t-il. "Je me demande comment, avec des réflexes aussi minables, tu peux être consacré meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard." siffla Draco.

"Je te donnerai une leçon, un jour et tu comprendras." répondit du tac-au-tac Potter.

Ils se turent car les pas se rapprochaient et Draco vit alors passer trois ombres. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes d'observation attentive pour distinguer trois silhouettes qui se confondaient avec le mur devant lequel elles avançaient.

" Des capes de Camouflage. " souffla-t-il.

" Des quoi ? " demanda Potter.

Draco soupira mais ne répéta pas. 

" Ce n'est pas le moment de moisir ici. On a une tour à fouiller. Encore une… " ajouta-t-il avec mauvaise humeur en pensant à toutes les marches qu'il allait falloir gravir. " On en est à combien ? "

" Sept tours. Quarante huit salles. Dix-sept cachots. Soixante-dix-sept couloirs. Cinquante trois chambres abandonnées. "

Draco se tourna vers Harry, un air incrédule sur le visage. " Tu tiens vraiment la comptabilité ? "

" Pas toi ? "

" Bien sûr que non ! " fit Draco comme si c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendue. Potter tourna la tête gêné. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de… Non ! En fait, rien ne valait le coup de ne pas lui prouver qu'il avait tort.

" Dix-huit cachots ! "

" Quoi ? "

" On a visité dix-huit cachots ! "

" Dix-sept ! "

"Dix-huit !"

"Dix-sept. Celui que tu comptes comme un cachot avait été habité, c'était donc une chambre."

"Qu'importe à quoi il servait ! C'était un cachot !"

"Une chambre !"

"Un cachot !"

"Une chambre !"

" Quel entêté de Gryffondor ! C'est un cachot ! Rha je lui ferais bien avaler son maudit Vif d'Or. " grogna Draco en refermant la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il était tard et encore une fois, il rentrait bredouille. La journée avait été longue et mouvementée. Draco n'avait rien contre les actions et les rebondissements, mais pas tout le même jour. Il avait mal à la tête. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil face au feu mourant (qui avait retrouvé ses couleurs naturelles) dans la cheminée.

" Encore debout ? " 

Draco eut un sursaut de surprise. Il se pencha par-dessus l'accoudoir et, derrière un autre fauteuil, il vit Moïra Carolis, assise sur le tapis, penchée sur quelque chose que Draco ne pouvait pas distinguer. 

" Comment se fait-il que je ne sais jamais que tu es dans le coin ? "

" Tu ne te fies qu'à tes yeux ! " répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

Draco resta quelques secondes stupéfait. Mais comme Moïra ne s'intéressait plus à lui, il s'étendit dans le fauteuil et allongea ses jambes douloureuses d'avoir trop marché. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma avec délice les yeux. S'il se forçait un peu, il pouvait presque croire qu'il était de retour à son époque et que bientôt Goyle ou Crabbe viendraient le déranger, inquiets de ne pas le voir encore monter.

" Tu as le mal du pays ? " demanda Carolis.

Draco émit un claquement de langue pour montrer son mécontentent d'être dérangé en pleine rêverie. Il releva la tête et observa Carolis qui n'avait pas changé de position.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " 

Il se leva, intrigué par l'obstination que Carolis mettait à sa tâche, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle ne réagit pas à son approche, toujours absorbée par ce qu'elle faisait. Draco découvrit alors qu'elle avait étalé devant elle d'étranges cartes rondes qui flottaient à quelques millimètres du sol, vibrantes d'il ne savait trop quelle force. Son étonnement s'accrut quand il vit que les cartes obéissaient aux mouvements qu'effectuait la jeune sorcière. Elle n'effleurait même pas les cartes, mais pourtant elles bougeaient, elles obéissaient au moindre de ses gestes, comme des créatures dociles.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "

Moïra la tête toujours courbée sur ses cartes ne prêtait aucune attention à Draco. 

Draco se souvenait avoir déjà vu de pareilles cartes dans un vieux grimoire… de Magie Noire. Il força son esprit à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait lu. Une des particularités de Draco et dont le garçon était particulièrement fier, était sa mémoire. Il était capable d'ingurgiter des milliers de pages et de s'en rappeler encore longtemps après. 

" Les Anamapas ! " fit-il dans un souffle. " Ce sont les Anamapas ? N'est-ce pas ? "

" En effet. " fit-elle d'une voix tranquille.

" Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus. Que les dernières avaient été détruites dans un incendie… "

" Elles ont été sauvées de l'incendie. " dit-elle calmement. " Certaines sont un peu noircies, celle du Cœur, du Nid, du Vent, du Temps et de la Flamme. Mais les autres sont en bon état. "

Elle claqua des doigts et toutes les cartes qu'elle avait étalées se retournèrent. Elle resta quelques secondes, silencieuse, à les étudier. Draco, debout derrière elle, retenait son souffle. 

" Sais-tu ce que les Anamapas me disent ?… Elles me disent que… "

" Je ne veux pas savoir ! " coupa aussitôt Draco.

" Tu ne veux pas ? " Elle releva la tête et du doigt désigna le paquet de cartes qu'il restait à étaler, une carte s'en échappa et vola jusque sous ses yeux. Elle sourit légèrement en la regardant. "Ce n'est pas ce que me dit cette carte. "

Draco avala avec difficulté sa salive. Carolis tendit sa main vers les cartes, mais Draco fut plus rapide, d'une main il l'empêcha de faire tout geste et de l'autre balaya toutes les cartes. Il les avait à peine touchées qu'elles cessèrent de vibrer et retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Carolis eut un spasme et sa tête plongea en avant comme si elle perdait connaissance, Draco sentit le poids de la jeune fille lui tomber dessus. 

Après quelques secondes étranges où Draco supporta la jeune sorcière, il sentit qu'elle reprenait ses sens.

" Il ne faut pas casser le lien comme ça, ça fait mal. " lui souffla-t-elle dans le cou. Il en frissonna. 

" Je suis désolé. "

" Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave. "

Elle inspira et se redressa. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage et machinalement elle les remit derrière ses oreilles.

" Tu arrives vraiment à contrôler les Anamapas ? Je croyais que… "

" C'était impossible ? "

" Non, pas impossible mais dur… "

" Ca l'est. Mais je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai l'âge de dix ans. "

" Dix ans ? Comment ?… "

" Ca n'a pas toujours été facile. Mais ce n'est pas à toi que je vais l'apprendre. "

" Arrête de faire comme si tu me connaissais, alors que tu ne sais rien de moi. "

Elle sourit doucement et sortit une carte du jeu. Elle la lui présenta.

" Un dragon ? "

" Pour toi. Un dragon blanc aux crocs acérés et aux yeux d'argent. "

" Et je suis censé comprendre quoi ? " s'énerva-t-il. 

" Tu n'as rien à comprendre, ce message est pour moi, non pour toi. Les Anamapas ne transmettent pas seulement leurs messages par les images mais également par les vibrations."

" Je veux voir ça ! "

" Très bien. Que veux-tu savoir ? "

" Je veux que tu lises mon avenir proche. "

" C'est faisable. "

Moïra Carolis saisit la coupe qui était posée sur le sol. Il y avait des ingrédients encore fumants à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement rapide, elle les jeta au feu. Des flammes violettes immenses s'élevèrent brusquement dans l'âtre, puis le feu redevint mourrant. Carolis tira ensuite du sachet laissé par terre, deux plumes noires. Des plumes de corbeau. Elle souleva sa robe, Draco eut un geste de recul.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? " bégaya-t-il confus.

Mais Carolis ne prêta aucune attention aux airs outrés de Draco et sortit de sous ses vêtements un poignard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette arme sur toi ? "

Elle ne répondit pas et releva sa manche. Sur son bras de blanc, il y avait des dizaines de fines cicatrices et sans la moindre hésitation, elle s'entailla le bras. Le sang perla aussitôt. Draco retint une grimace. Carolis approcha une des plumes et en fit tomber dessus quelques gouttes de sang. Elle posa la plume dans la coupe. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco.

" Relève ta manche. "

Draco eut un moment d'hésitation, puis avec un air décidé il obéit.

" Pas de marque, je vois. " fit Carolis alors qu'elle approchait la lame du bras blanc.

" Tu t'attendais à trouver quelque chose ? "

" Peut-être… " et sans prévenir, elle lui fit une entaille superficielle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Draco se concentra pour n'esquisser aucune grimace.

" Pas la peine de faire autant le fier. " dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres alors qu'elle recueillait son sang sur la deuxième plume noire. " Je sais déjà que les dragons sont très courageux face à la douleur. " Puis elle mit la seconde plume dans la coupe. Du sac, elle tira d'autres ingrédients qu'elle fit tomber dans la coupe tout en récitant quelques litanies. Puis elle y mit le feu et aussitôt les cartes tressaillirent et s'élevèrent à nouveau du sol. Carolis eut la tête qui partit en arrière et ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Puis après quelques secondes, elle se redressa. 

" C'est bon, on peut y aller. Mais je te préviens, lorsque je parle du premier jet c'est souvent très imagé, voir même poétique. " dit-elle d'une voix un peu caverneuse sans une trace d'humour. Draco la regardait très impressionné. 

Les Anamapas étaient des cartes qui permettaient de débrouiller les fils du destin, elles indiquaient la vérité, le futur et le passé. Lorsqu'elles étaient entre les mains de puissants sorciers, elles pouvaient même permettre de contrôler le destin lui-même. Mais d'après les chroniques que Draco avait lues, tous ceux qui avaient tenté de s'y risquer l'avaient payé de leur vie.

Carolis dessina un cercle dans l'air et douze cartes s'échappèrent du tas et suivirent docilement son geste. Draco n'avait jamais cru à la divination par les cartes et ne l'avait donc jamais étudiée, mais il connaissait tout de même les positions habituelles et celle-ci était loin d'en être une. 

Carolis désigna ensuite du doigt une à une les cartes qui se retournèrent. La première carte fut un dragon. 

" Le dragon blanc aux griffes ensanglantées et le lion rouge à la crinière noire sont tous deux bien loin de leur tanière. "

Draco se concentra pour qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne tressaille.

" Mais ils sont ici pour rencontrer leurs destins et le construire. Car tous deux y effectueront un choix et tous deux y apprendront plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le compter. "

" Qu'apprendront-ils ? "

" Pourquoi tout arrive. Pourquoi toujours eux. Pourquoi ils sont différents. "

" Pourquoi sont-ils différents ? "

" Les cartes m'interdisent de le dire, le lion et le dragon devront le découvrir. Plus je m'approche de la fin de la prédiction et plus les cartes tournent. Le vois-tu ? "

En effet, les quatre cartes qui permettaient de clore le cercle tournaient sur elle-même à un rythme plus ou moins rapide. La quatrième avait pour particularité de ne pas être retournée, sa face était toujours dirigée vers le tapis. 

" Elles n'ont pas encore décidé de la chaîne des événements, si je les lis, la dernière carte ne se retournera pas et la chaîne se brisera. "

" Que peux-tu alors me dire d'autres ? "

" Que le sang coulera, souillant les pattes du lion et du dragon. "

Draco en eut la chair de poule et posa les mains sur les cartes. A nouveau le lien se rompit et Moïra s'avachit sur le sol.

" Je… t'ai dit… que ça faisait… mal… " articula-t-elle avec difficulté. 

= Fin du onzième chapitre =

Alohomora : Eh bien comme c'est les vacances, tous les personnage m'ont traîtreusement fait faux bond, donc c'est moi qui m'y colle pour répondre à vos questions et remarques et je veux pas entendre un commentaire ! è_é *fais les méchants yeux pour impressionner tout le monde* C'était convaincant ?? ^__^

Donc, commençons par le début. Mystical, il est vrai que dans les fics françaises, Lily est rarement mise à l'honneur, sûrement la faute à JKR qui pour le moment ne nous a rien lâché sur le personnage (à part qu'elle a les yeux verts et une sœur détestable!)

Harry : Je confirme !

Alohomora : Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là, Harry ? T'es pas avec les autres sur la plage ?

Harry : Ben, ils jouent à action/vérité ! Et avec les Jumeaux, je me méfie, alors j'ai préféré m'esquiver avant qu'ils ne me demandent un truc genre… embrasser Malfoy…

Draco : Eurk ! T'as des copains tordus toi !

Harry : Tu peux parler ! Les tiens sont ou des lobotomisés issus d'un croisement entre un buffle et un orang-outan ou des maniaques de la cagoule…

Draco : *boude*

Alohomora : Et toi Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

Harry : *ricane* Ils ont pas voulu de lui.

Draco : Même pas vrai ! Tout simplement, je ne fréquente pas les déchets de la société, môa !

Harry : Retire ça tout de suite !

Draco : :p

Alohomora : Hep là ! J'ai des réponses à faire, alors s'il vous plaît, ou vous vous tenez tranquilles ou je vous envoie jouer avec les jumeaux !

Harry & Draco : *grmbl*

Alohomora : Comme quoi, vous pouvez vous mettre d'accord ! ^__^ Donc Mystical, en effet le développement de la relation de Lily et James risque d'être un sacré challenge !

Harry : J'espère que ça va bien se passer ! Ca m'a l'air tellement mal parti. 

Draco : Qu'est ce que t'en as à faire de comment c'est parti ? Ce qui compte c'est comment c'est arrivé…

Alohomora & Harry : 0__0 *sciés nets sur place devant la profondeur de la remarque de Draco*

Draco : Ben quoi ? Moi aussi je sais me servir de mon cerveau… è_é

Alohomora : Bref ! Sophie Black…

Harry : Oh ! non pas elle ! è_____é

Draco : Cool ! c'est ma fan ! ^_____^

Harry : *pas content*

Draco : *super content*

Alohomora : Bon, si j'ai bien compris, tu voudrais que Sirius et Draco brillent un peu plus dans l'histoire.

Draco : Pour Black, c'est pas nécessaire ! Mais elle n'a pas tort en ce qui concerne ma très humble personne : je suis fais pour briller !

Harry : T'as qu'à avaler une ampoule !

Draco : La ferme ! Jaloux ! 

(Draco : Pssst ! Alo )

(Alohomora : Oui ?)

(Draco : C'est quoi une ampoule ?)

(Alohomora : Un truc moldu qui fait de la lumière.)

(Draco : Oh ? Et ça se mange ?)

(Alohomora : Pas vraiment !)

Harry : Hep ! Je croyais qu'il y avait des reviews qui attendaient ? Alors si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'expédier celle de l'autre-là… 

Draco : Oh le jaloux ! Oh le jaloux ! Oh le jaloux !

Harry : Oh le gamin ! Oh le gamin ! Oh le gamin !

Draco : C'est toi qui l'as dit c'est toi qui y es !

Harry : Bouclier et miroir incassable !

Draco : Eh c'est de la triche ! T'as pas le droit d'utiliser deux trucs !

Alohomora : Je crois qu'ils ont une très mauvaise influence l'un sur l'autre… A méditer !… *fait semblant de méditer* Vous allez vous taire ou je vous oblige à lire un HP/SS et DM/RW NC-17 !

Draco & Harry : *muets*

Alohomora : Sinon, Sophie Black, chaque personnage aura sa part à jouer dans l'intrigue, je ne peux pas te dire dans quelle mesure encore, l'histoire se construit et se précise un peu plus chaque jour… Mais autant te le dire tout de suite, ne compte pas sur moi pour rabaisser James ou Harry.

Harry : ^____________^

Draco : è____________é

Alohomora : Hermione359, oui ff.net nous a joué de bien vilains tours ce mois et des reviews se sont mystérieusement envolées ! pfff è_é ! Enfin, ça à l'air d'être définitivement réparé. *touche du bois*

Harry : Tu veux ma patte de lapin porte bonheur ?

Le monde entier : OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIII !

Harry : Wahou ! Quel engouement pour une simple patte de lapin… Bizarre… 

Draco : Vous inquiétez pas. Le temps que ça monte au cerveau, on en sera au chapitre 17 !

Harry : He ! è__é Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à comprendre !

Draco : Justement !

Harry : è______é

Draco : ^_______^ 

Harry : (crétin)

Draco : (toi-même)

Alohomora : Hep attention ! N'oubliez pas : slash NC-17 !

Harry & Draco : *muets et même archi-muets*

Alohomora : Où en étais-je ? Ah oui ! Hermione359 ! Pour ta première question, eh bien, tu as la réponse dans ce chapitre, le premier à savoir pour la véritable identité de Draco et Harry est Rogue. Combien se doutait qu'il serait le premier à savoir ? Allez sans mentir !

Harry : *ricane* Malfoy s'est fait avoir comme un bleu ! *PAF !* OUILLE ! *se frotte la tête*

Draco : *siffle* *air totalement et entièrement innocent comme un ange* 0:-) [= bon là faut comprendre qu'il a une auréole, j'explique au cas où…]

Alohomora : *regard soupçonneux vers les deux sorciers* Mouais… *pas convaincue* Samantha, les Serpentard tout nus, là je me suis bien lâchée mais j'ai bien ri, je l'avoue ! ^___^

Harry : Moi aussi ! :-D

Draco : Ben pas moi ! è__é C'était très humiliant !

Harry : De quoi tu te plains ? On avait mis une feuille de vigne ! *éclate de rire* Mais tu sais Malfoy, tu devrais te muscler un peu plus, on dirait un assemblage d'allumettes !

Draco : Tu peux parler squelette-man !

Alohomora : Ca y est vous avez gagné ! Lisez moi ça tout de suite ! *tend des feuilles à chacun des sorciers*

Harry & Draco : Non pitié !! On sera sage, promis !

Alohomora : C'est cool d'avoir le pouvoir ! ^__^ Sophie-Maria, tu devais sûrement en avoir mis une review, mais comme je le disais plus haut, à un moment, lors de la deuxième panne de ff.net, des reviews ont disparu… Allez, tu te doutes que je ne suis pas assez vache…

(Draco : C'est vite dit.)

(Harry : Je suis d'accord avec le Serpentard)

Alohomora : Les garçons vous avez envie de dire quelque chose ?

Harry & Draco : Non rien du tout ! Tu peux reprendre ton monologue trèèèèèès intéressant !

Alohomora : Donc, Sophie-Maria, je ne suis quand même pas assez vache, disais-je, pour laisser Lily dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire.

(Draco : Cinq gallions qu'elle le prend mal !)

(Harry : Tenu !)

Alohomora : " Le truc de Meredith ", comme tu dis, c'est un peu normal que tu n'es pas vraiment compris, parce que pour le moment on ne sait pas ce qu'elle a fait. Toujours est-il, qu'elle a réussi à calmer Remus très facilement et que son apparence, quoique toujours la même, avait quelque chose de plus merveilleux qu'à l'accoutumé. 

(Draco : Tu m'étonnes ! Elle brillait de partout… )

(Harry : Comme une ampoule ! ^___^ ) 

Alohomora : Eh bien comme tu peux le voir, dans ce chapitre, Rogue a pris de l'importance ! 

(Harry : On s'en serait bien passé, soit dit en passant !)

Alohomora : Quant au côté querelleur de la personne, il est vrai que je le mets moins en avant dans cette histoire.

(Harry : Tant mieux ! Moins on voit quelques aspects de la personnalité de Rogue, mieux on se porte.)

(Draco : … )

(Harry : Ben quoi ? Tu ne défends pas ton prof préféré ?)

(Draco : Non !)

(Harry : Ah bon ? Mais c'est pas drôle !)

(Draco : C'est comme ça ! )

Alohomora : Comment Lily et James vont tomber amoureux ? C'est une question tout aussi difficile que celle sur le moment. Personnellement, je pense que l'on ne tombe pas soudainement amoureux de quelqu'un du jour au lendemain. Ca se construit jour après jour. (Certes, il y a un moment où on finit par s'en apercevoir.) Donc, il n'y aura pas un chapitre ou soudain tout va se révolutionner, ça va se faire petit à petit.

Draco : Comme c'est mimi tout plein *ton moqueur* OUCH ! *se masse les côtes* Eh ! Alo, il m'a tapé *montre Harry du doigt qui fait mine de s'observer les ongles*.

Alohomora : Bien fait ! Tu l'avais mérité !

Draco : Vendue ! è__é 

Alohomora : Alors en ce qui concerne les sentiments de Rogue pour Lily…

Harry : QUOI ??? Y en a qui se pose ce genre de question ! MAIS C'EST DEGOUTANT !!!

Alohomora : Calme Harry ! C'est une question légitime, ça expliquerait l'inimité entre James et Rogue.

Harry : Mais moi je la connais la raison ! Rogue est un %$£*@µ de £ù£&#/! 

Alohomora : Je vois que tu as un avis très arrêté sur la question ! Donc pour ce qui est de Rogue et Lily, je préfère ne pas répondre, tu verras plus tard… 

Harry : Elle verra rien du tout, car il n'y a rien à voir !

Draco : Eh t'imagines si en fait Rogue était ton père ?

Harry : Je vais vomir ! ! !

Alohomora : Ah Parry ! L'un des points délicats de cette histoire (un parmi tant d'autres) Ce personnage est en devenir encore. Eh oui : les copines de Lily sont bizarres !

(Harry : Tu m'étonnes ! Ampoule-woman et Miss Quedver ! Elle est vernie ma mère !) 

(Draco : D'autant plus qu'elle se marie avec Potter ensuite et crève à 21 ans !)

(Harry : Juste une question comme ça ? Est ce que tu as un cœur ? Est ce que tu es humain ?)

(Draco : Qu'est ce que je ferais d'un cœur ?)

Alohomora : Eh ben j'ai l'impression que j'ai du succès avec mon idée de dragons cramant le derrière de l'autre putride rat !

Harry : OUAIS ! A MORT LE RAT !! CRAMEZ LE COMME UNE SAUCISSE OUBLIEE SUR UN BARBECUE ! ! 

Draco : Dis donc ! J'imaginais pas que Harry Potter était aussi violent !

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Ca te change son homme de servir de cible dans chaque bouquin.  
Draco : C'est pas faux…

Alohomora : Ashley, si Harry prétend connaître Will, c'est parce que s'il avouait qu'il ne le connaît pas alors que James et lui étaient proches, Dumbledore se poserait des questions. N'oublie pas que Harry n'a plus que les Dursley comme famille ! Or Dumbledore a dit qu'il ne voulait rien savoir sur l'avenir et il est probable que Will est mort tout comme James.

Harry : Ouais ! J'espère pour lui qu'il est mort, parce que ce que je lui ferais subir, s'il ne l'est, pas serait bien pire ! Me laisser 14 ans avec cette abominable famille !

(Draco : Mais il est vachement violent le Potter ! Faut faire gaffe ! Ca ne cadre pas avec son rôle de gentil sauveur du monde ! Fais gaffe Alo, tu vires sur le OOC !)

(Alohomora : Oui tu as raison ! Je rectifie. *rembobine… stop…. marche*)

Harry : Ce serait bien si Will Potter était encore en vie. Il avait l'air tellement proche de mon père. Peut être qu'il pourrait me raconter quelques histoires… Mais faut pas rêver ! *soupir*

(Alohomora : C'est mieux comme ça ?)

(Draco : Parfait ! J'ai de nouveau envie de le taper ! Parce que tout à l'heure, je ne te le cache pas, j'étais à la limite de l'accueillir à bras ouvert dans le gang des Bad Slytherins !) 

(Alohomora : Oui, en effet, ça devenait grave. Tu as eu raison de me prévenir !)

(Draco : Mais je t'en prie ! C'est normal ! Oups… Dis ? Ca serait pas contagieux ? J'ai l'impression que moi aussi je me suis chopé le virus OOC.)

(Alohomora : Flûte ! Quelle plaie !)

Harry : Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre petit tête à tête, mais on vous regarde et on attend la fin de la partie 'Notes de fin de chapitre' ! *pointe du doigt les quelque gens encore devant leurs écrans*

Alohomora : Tu as raison ! Le devoir avant tout ! Zena ! Ah Zena Zena ! *secoue la tête* On voit que tu ne lis pas les bons articles, James est censé être un poursuiveur. Vous avez entendu messieurs de la Warner ?! James est un POURSUIVEUR ! Alors veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me virer ce stupide trophée à la noix de votre film ! Rha mais ! Faut tout leur expliquer ! Excuse moi de m'être énervée Zena, ce n'était pas contre toi, mais *grmbl* ça m'énerve, avec ce film, ils font circuler de fausses idées… Dans une interview, JKR a bien précisé que James était poursuiveur, que Lily s'appelait Evans et plein de petites infos de ce type.

(Harry : Oui, parce qu'avant ça, je ne savais même pas le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.)

(Draco : Pathétique !)

Alohomora : Quant aux cinq couples… hum ! j'ai bien envie de te dire que tu devrais attendre avant de parler ;p ! C'est sûr que dit comme ça, ça fait très "chouette tout le monde trouve sa moitié ! cotillons et tromblons !" mais la réalité est loin d'être aussi rose… L'amour c'est pas toujours tout beau, tout chaud, ça peut faire mal… Et puis le contexte politique n'est pas vraiment propice à la romance fleur bleue. Oh et puis zut ! Et si j'ai envie qu'ils tombent amoureux, moi ? *boude*

Harry : Rha zut ! Rien ne me sera épargné alors !

Draco : Qui te dis que tu fais partie des 5 ?

Harry : Bah… heu… je suis quand même le héros, non ?

Draco : Ca reste à démontrer !

Harry : Tu es jaloux parce que sur la couverture c'est _mon_ nom qui est marqué en gros et que le tien n'apparaît qu'une fois en tout petit sur la quatrième de couverture et qu'en plus tu es brun ! :p

Draco : ……….. même pas vrai d'abord ! ……………

Alohomora : *désespérée* Bye et au prochain chapitre. On y parlera un peu plus cœur avec sieur James Potter !

Draco & Harry : A la prochaine !

(Draco : Crétin !)

(Harry : Andouille !)

(Alohomora : Gamins !)

(Draco : Moldue !)

(Alohomora : Sorcier !)

(Draco : C'est une insulte ?)

(Harry : Autant que Moldu !)

Prochain chapitre : – le courrier du cœur –

Harry : Oh et je viens de comprendre pour la patte de lapin ! 

Draco : C'est pas trop tôt !

Harry : Hé ! Faut pas croire que tout repose sur la chance ! J'ai quand même quelques talents ! è_è 

Draco : Hum ! *raclement de gorge* Oui, celui de te fourrer dans le pétrin !

Harry : Très bien, si vous trouvez que j'ai de la chance, je veux bien échanger ma place avec la vôtre ! Je suis certain que vous n'avez pas un maniaque sans nez aux trousses, vous !

MAJ : 10/09/03


	12. chapitre 12

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué) 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus

**Disclaimer** : *mode rapide* pas à moi, tout à JKR, ne touche pas d'argent, ne pas poursuivre, merci. 

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1975 : les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année et la situation politique dégénère. Et c'est dans un climat incertain qu'arrivent deux nouveaux élèves Silver et Orpheo Knight. Ce que tous ignorent c'est que ces deux garçons sont en réalité Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont coincés dans le passé, à moins de retrouver les Portes (celles du titre bien entendu).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Draco se retrouve lié télépathiquement pendant sept heures avec Rogue. Toutefois, il parvient à repousser les assauts mentaux de son futur professeur de Potions, de plus en plus intrigué par lui. Cette journée est importante pour Draco car il doit être présenté à Angelo, le chef de la Nouvelle Génération de Mangemorts. Mais lorsque Draco découvre que cet Angelo n'est personne d'autre que son père, Lucius _Angelo_ Malfoy, trop étonné, il oublie de protéger son esprit de Rogue qui alors découvre toute la vérité. 

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois **:

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. (globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. (surnommée la Reine des Glaces par les élèves, elle est française et parle parfaitement l'anglais… hmmm… bizarre. Et puis c'est quoi ça au juste la Guilde d'Artemis ?… et puis la marque qu'elle a sur le ventre ?… 'Vigilance Constante' comme dirait l'autre)

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potions normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. (il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…)

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. (Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse. Que ne ferait-on pas pour ses beaux yeux ?…)

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'. (une Gryffondor traitée en égal par les Serpentard, vous trouvez ça normal vous ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. (elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle ne lorgne pas sur Sirius mais n'en croyez pas un mot…)

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Meilleure amie de Lynn. (ce qu'elle aime, c'est voir des couples inattendus se former et quelque chose me dit qu'elle risque d'être servie…)

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale non déclarée de Lynn. (fille complètement givrée, à éviter de toute urgence, repérable à 100m à la ronde, repérant Sirius à 3km à la ronde.)

Mary Sue Destrault : Gryffondor, 7ème année, préfète-en-chef. (Surnommée le dragon-humain, rien n'est plus important à ses yeux que le règlement et l'ordre.)

Thomas Potter : 19 ans, ancien Serpentard. Cousin de James.

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

Constantin Amberson : Il serait entré cette année en 5ème année à Serdaigle. Meilleur ami de Will et frère jumeau de Lynn, il a été tué pendant l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse (ch2)

Cassandra : vieille sorcière au service des Potter. (prétend avoir un 3ème Œil)

Igma Potter : femme de Edward Potter, tante de James, mère de Thomas et Will. D'origine hollandaise, c'est une moldue (elle est juste dans la liste, parce qu'à un moment, il est fait mention d'elle, mais rien de plus.)

(Le Havre : est le nom de la demeure des Potter.)

**rappel-des-personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas imaginer des fois !)** :

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année Serpentard, 5ème année. (j'avoue que j'l'aime bien, cynique, incontrôlable, légèrement dingue, pas le moins du monde influençable… un _bad guy_ quoi !)

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. Serpentard, 5ème année. (une grosse brute qui pourtant a un cœur ! si si ! Laissez-lui juste le temps de régler son compte à Sirius et il viendra vous l'expliquer lui-même.) 

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** : 

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter (bon je pense que là vous maîtrisez quand même à peu près le sujet.)

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy (idem, là aussi on est un terrain connu.)

**Remerciements** : à tous les reviewers qui prennent le temps de poster un messages pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent à chaque fois des chapitres. C'est motivant et gratifiant et j'adore ça ^^

**Conseil** : Ménagez-vous une bonne plage horaire, réservez un fauteuil confortable et prévoyez même un petit truc à grignoter, car vous vous embarquez une nouvelle fois pour une quarantaine de pages ! 

**Note** : Retour à l'or et au rouge, nous voici de nouveau avec James. On ne l'avait pas revu aux commandes depuis le chapitre 8 et l'épisode des baguettes collées.

**Note bis** : J'ai failli rebaptiser ce chapitre _Confiance_. Ce titre convient en effet bien mieux à ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, aux perpétuelles questions que James se pose. Mais j'aimais bien _Courrier du Cœur_, il a quelque chose de plus poétique et insiste bien sur un événement qui marque un tournant dans la vie de sieur James. Mais, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse avec le…

Chapitre 12 – Le courrier du cœur.

" DEBOUT POTTER ! ! " hurla cette fois-ci à pleins poumons Sirius. Pourtant James ne répondit que par un vague grognement, alors qu'il s'enfouissait davantage au creux de son lit. Sirius était têtu et il revint à la charge. Il saisit drap et couvertures et, sans pitié, tira dessus, exposant James en pleine lumière.

" Debout fainéant ! Tu vas être en retard en Astronomie. "

" Coucher le chien ! " marmonna James qui rabattit les couvertures sur lui pour retrouver la chaleur et l'obscurité.

Sirius releva le drap pour observer James. " Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? " demanda-t-il avec un peu d'inquiétude.

James était un lève-tôt, aussi réglé qu'une horloge, les réveils lui étaient à peine nécessaire. Mais ce matin, la machine infernale, comme Sirius appelait les réveils, avait retenti trois fois et James ne s'était pas levé.

" Non, je suis juste fatigué. J'ai besoin de dormir. "

" Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher Pomfresh ? " demanda Sirius dont l'inquiétude se faisait de plus en plus sentir. James sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et avec ses yeux myopes chercha ceux de Sirius. 

" Je vais bien. " dit-il avec assurance.

" Tu sais, elle pourrait te préparer sa potion ignoble mais qui te requinque immédiatement. "

" Celle que Peter adore ? " demanda James, sourire en coin.

" Il a vraiment des goûts bizarres ! " fit Sirius en grimaçant. 

" Eh ! " grogna l'intéressé. 

Mais Sirius fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu. " Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as mal au cœur ? "

James secoua la tête avec patience. " Non, je t'assure, j'ai juste besoin de dormir. Mais dis-moi t'as pris des cours avec Cassandra ou quoi, pour être aussi casse-pieds ? "

Sirius se releva, vexé. " On s'inquiète pour monsieur et voilà toute la reconnaissance qu'il nous témoigne. " dit-il dans une imitation parfaite de la vieille sorcière. James éclata de rire. " Bon si tu arrives à rire, c'est que tu n'as rien de sérieux. " conclut Sirius.

Peter s'approcha du lit (Remus et Orpheo devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leurs petits déjeuners). 

" Tu veux que nous remettions notre petite farce à plus tard ? " demanda Peter alors qu'il tentait de passer sa tête dans la manche de son pull.

" Non. " répondit James.

" Mais si tu es malade ? " fit Peter qui avait finalement réussi à trouver la bonne ouverture mais en émergea les cheveux totalement chargés d'électricité statique.

" J'ai juste besoin de dormir un peu plus. Allez en cours. " répéta James avec l'assurance nécessaire pour convaincre ses deux amis. Peter hocha la tête et, après avoir agrafé sa cape, se dirigea vers la porte. Mais Sirius semblait hésiter à le suivre, ses yeux allaient de Peter à James.

" Viens Sirius. " fit Peter et il accompagna ses mots d'un geste de la main. C'est presque a regret que Sirius lui emboîta le pas.

Quand il entendit la porte se refermer et les pas s'éloigner dans l'escalier, James se laissa retomber dans son lit et se dépêcha de remonter les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Il réprima un tremblement et se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour générer plus vite un peu de chaleur. 

Sirius avait vraiment semblé inquiet. Etait-il possible qu'il sache que James souffrait bien plus que de fatigue ? Qu'il était littéralement harassé ? Que tout était pour lui sujet de douleur, se lever le matin, se tenir assis sans bouger, faire léviter ou métamorphoser le plus petit objet ? Même rire était une épreuve. Ses os, ses muscles, sa peau et même son sang le brûlaient de l'intérieur. Alors suivre des cours était devenu un vrai calvaire.

Non, si Sirius ne s'était douté que de la moitié de ce qu'endurait James, il lui aurait envoyé Pomfresh en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch. Lorsque c'était sa propre santé qui était mise en danger, Sirius s'en contrefichait de manière éhontée, mais dès que cela concernait James, il devenait plus attentif qu'une mère poule. Même la soucieuse Cassandra se moquait gentiment de tout le zèle du garçon. 

Mais James, même si les perpétuelles questions l'agaçaient, se serait bien gardé de faire le moindre reproche à Sirius. Il ne savait que trop bien d'où venait l'inquiétude de son ami d'enfance.

Un jour d'hiver, alors qu'ils étaient âgés de six ans, tous deux avaient désobéi à Cassandra et étaient partis en catimini s'amuser sur le lac gelé tout près de la propriété des Potter. L'hiver avait été particulièrement rigoureux cette année-là, et la vaste étendue d'eau était recouverte d'une solide couche de glace, excepté en son centre. Si au début, James et Sirius s'en étaient soigneusement tenus éloignés, au fur et à mesure de leurs jeux, ils s'en étaient dangereusement approchés. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius mette James au défi de s'en avancer le plus près possible. James, orgueilleux, avait relevé le pari et sous les encouragements de Sirius s'était avancé de la zone dangereuse. Et l'irréparable s'était produit. La glace avait cédé sous le poids de l'enfant et James s'était retrouvé plongé dans le lac gelé. Encore aujourd'hui, il se souvenait de la terreur qui l'avait submergé au moment même où l'eau glacée était entrée en contact avec sa peau. Il se souvenait du poids de ses vêtements qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers le fond et la glace qui se craquait dès qu'il cherchait à prendre appui dessus. La peur avait atteint son paroxysme quand il avait vu Sirius s'éloigner de lui en courant. A ce moment, il ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit que son ami allait chercher de l'aide, il pensait juste qu'il allait se retrouver seul et mourir. Et alors que cette idée monstrueuse s'était enfoncée dans son cerveau, il s'était passé quelque chose d'incroyable. James ne gardait de cet événement qu'un vague souvenir d'engourdissement. Il savait juste qu'il avait magiquement quitté l'eau et avait volé de quelques centimètres au-dessus de la glace durant quelques secondes. Puis il était lourdement retombé, exténué, sur la glace solide. Il n'avait ensuite plus aucun souvenir. On lui avait raconté que Cassandra, alertée par Sirius, l'avait d'un coup de baguette magique ramené sur le bord du lac, puis transporté jusqu'à la maison. James avait été gravement malade pendant plusieurs jours. Sirius n'avait pas reçu une seule fois le droit d'aller à son chevet et était donc resté des heures durant devant la porte de sa chambre à attendre qu'il se rétablisse. De cet accident, James avait gardé pour séquelle une grande fragilité des poumons quant à Sirius, un immense sentiment de culpabilité. Il était d'ailleurs toujours le premier à rappeler à James de bien se couvrir dès que le froid commençait à s'installer. 

Sirius devait probablement penser que leurs promenades nocturnes ajoutées à leurs transformations répétitives commençaient à porter sur la santé de James. James connaissait suffisamment Sirius pour savoir que ce dernier, même si ça lui en coûterait, prendrait la décision de tout arrêter et d'attendre le retour des nuits plus douces. Le sage Remus et l'inquiet Peter l'appuieraient certainement dans ce choix. Et James ne voulait pas risquer sa liberté d'action, Sirius serait prêt à l'enchaîner devant un bon feu de cheminée ou dans son lit pour s'assurer qu'il se reposerait et resterait tranquillement au chaud. D'autant plus que ce n'était nullement les rares sorties qu'ils effectuaient ensemble (Peter avait encore du mal à tenir la distance et ne pouvait se transformer plusieurs nuits de suite) mais c'était toutes les autres, celles dont il ne parlait pas et qu'il effectuait en cachette. Il aurait pu en parler à Sirius, s'il l'avait voulu. Sirius aurait compris (il serait d'abord tombé de sa chaise et ensuite se serait moqué de James, mais ensuite il aurait compris.). Mais James voulait garder son secret pour lui seul. Les vies de James et de Sirius se mêlaient tant et depuis toujours, que parfois il arrivait à James de se demander s'il avait un souvenir qui n'impliquait pas Sirius, s'il lui était déjà arrivé de vivre quelque chose de son côté.

Ils étaient tous deux enfants uniques, leurs parents étaient amis depuis Poudlard, Météra et Pâris travaillaient ensemble, Henry et Esther avaient le même humour et Cassandra s'était occupée indifféremment des deux garçons. Au Havre, Sirius avait sa brosse à dent, une armoire avec ses habits, le produit de ses expériences magiques et aux Ondes Silencieuses, la demeure des Black, il y avait Seth, l'étalon de James. Comme la plupart des enfants sorciers, ils n'étaient pas allés à l'école et n'avaient donc pu rencontrer leurs semblables qu'en de rares occasions (les dîners et fêtes bien trop longues et ennuyeuses, les colonies et les centres de loisirs). Mais de toute manière, quand on avait déjà un meilleur ami, pourquoi vraiment chercher ailleurs une autre compagnie ? James avait bien eu ses deux cousins, Will et Thomas, pour autres compagnons de jeu, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques belles crises de jalousie de Sirius. Plus d'une fois, James avait dû trancher en faveur de son cousin ou de son meilleur ami. James et Sirius avaient un caractère aussi bien trempé l'un que l'autre et des disputes avaient souvent éclaté entre eux mais les fondements de ces querelles étaient toujours futiles. Sirius s'enflammait vite et James détestait qu'on lui tienne tête et ne se range pas à son avis, alors le ton montait rapidement, mais tout comme les soufflets, ça retombait tout aussitôt et les deux garçons finissaient toujours par se réconcilier. Et puis ils avaient eu onze ans et il avait fallu aller à Poudlard. Même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient jamais formulé à voix haute, James savait que Sirius avait eu la même crainte que le Choixpeau les sépare. James était arrivé à Poudlard avec une soif de rencontrer d'autres enfants sorciers, de sortir du cadre familial rassurant, il voulait faire ses preuves, briller au sein des autres. Il avait envie de connaître, d'apprendre, de découvrir. Sirius, lui, voulait davantage étendre son répertoire de mauvais tours, rêvait de découvrir des morts-vivants dans les catacombes du Château et de les affronter, de combattre des goules et des furies dans la Forêt Interdite, de vérifier s'il y avait un dragon endormi dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Et jusqu'à maintenant, les caractères des deux garçons n'avaient fait que s'affirmer et leur amitié que s'enraciner davantage.

James, avec le recul, s'étonnait de voir qu'ils ne s'étaient pas refermés l'un sur l'autre, jusqu'à refuser la compagnie de tout autre. Mais, étrangement, l'intégration de Peter et de Remus ne s'était pas avérée aussi difficile que James aurait pu le craindre. C'était peut-être parce qu'au contraire de Will, qui avait un lien de sang avec James, ce contre quoi Sirius ne pouvait lutter, Peter et Remus étaient ses amis au même titre que ceux de James. 

Peter (au même titre que les Serpentard et en particulier Rogue, pour qui Sirius s'était découvert une aversion sans égale), avec sa maladresse naturelle et son peu de talent magique, aurait pu très vite devenir le souffre douleur de Sirius qui était tout sauf charitable et patient. Et c'était d'ailleurs ce qui s'était passé les premières semaines. Jusqu'à ce que Peter trouve le courage de se rebeller et d'affronter Sirius. Il était tremblant comme une feuille et avait les yeux mouillés de larmes, mais ses poings étaient bien haut (trop) et son regard décidé. Et Sirius avait réagi comme lui seul pouvait le faire, à l'inverse de ce qu'on pouvait attendre de lui : il avait éclaté de rire et avait tendu la main à Peter. James avait jusque là toujours eu pitié pour Peter, mais le courage dont il venait alors de faire preuve, lui fit revoir son jugement. Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Peter, avec sa naïveté surprenante, sa manie de gaffer, ses mines contrites, avait fait rire James. S'il y avait une chose qu'affectionnait particulièrement James, c'était bien rire. Mais James admirait l'opiniâtreté de Peter, il avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi entêté que ce petit garçon un peu rondouillard et naturellement enclin aux bévues. 

Quant à Remus, du côté de Sirius, là aussi ça avait coincé à un prime abord. Le côté mystérieux, sombre du garçon avait énervé le franc Sirius. James avait aimé l'aspect posé du garçon, cette façon qu'il avait de toujours dire ce qu'il pensait, mais pas à la manière de Sirius : ses paroles étaient toujours mesurées et il n'avait d'autre but que d'éclairer les autres et non de blesser. Le seul défaut que James n'avait jamais vraiment pu trouver à Remus était son désintérêt éhonté pour le Quidditch. Comment pouvait-on ne pas aimer le Quidditch ? Ca dépassait James. Sirius avait d'autant moins apprécié Remus que James s'entendait avec lui. Pourtant il y avait une chose pour laquelle Sirius soutenait sans vergogne Remus et cela en oubliant toute sa rancune, c'était contre l'injustice de Pointcassé. L'abominable maître de Potions s'était toujours montré envers Remus d'une extrême injustice, bien pire que ce dont il était naturellement capable. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qui révulsait Sirius c'était l'injustice. James était persuadé, que même pour un Serpentard, Sirius aurait été capable de partir en guerre. Alors à force de faire leurs heures de retenue ensemble, Remus et Sirius avaient fini par trouver des terrains d'entente autre que leur aversion totale et absolue pour Pointcassé. Remus parlait souvent de créatures magiques et effroyables, fascinant totalement Sirius, qui l'écoutait sans dire un mot, les yeux et les oreilles grands ouverts et la bouche fermée (un exploit pour le bavard Sirius). 

Et puis, un jour, à force de faire la liste des événements étranges, James avait découvert le secret de Remus. Sonné, il l'avait révélé à Sirius et Peter. Si Peter en avait eu les jambes coupées, Sirius avait été furieux. Furieux que Remus leur ait caché un tel secret, furieux qu'il ne leur ait pas fait confiance. Mais Remus avait alors souligné que s'ils avaient été au courant, jamais ils ne seraient devenus amis, qu'ils auraient eu tellement peur qu'ils n'auraient jamais voulu l'approcher, auraient refusé de partager leur chambre avec lui. La colère de Sirius n'avait fait que s'intensifier : comment diable Remus pouvait-il supposer un instant qu'ils réagiraient de cette manière ? Pour qui les prenait-il ? Et comme toujours avec Sirius, la colère était redescendue immédiatement et une longue conversation avant commencé qui avait emmené les quatre garçons à l'heure très matinale de quatre heures. Et au bout de cette longue délibération, le projet Animagus était né. Il avait fallu trois ans pour le mener à terme. Trois ans pendant lesquels, ils étaient tous quatre devenus plus soudés et plus amis que jamais. 

Mais malgré toute l'amitié qu'il portait aux trois garçons, James ne pouvait leur révéler son secret. Il avait lui-même bien trop de mal à l'accepter. Il lui brûlait la langue, lui pesait sur le cœur et il ne savait comment le gérer. On disait que parler faisait du bien, mais à qui ? Orpheo peut-être ? Le garçon était étranger à tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard, aux rapports de forces et aux convenances, aux habitudes que le temps avait instaurés entre chacun. De plus, pour une raison inexplicable et quelque peu inquiétante, James se sentait irrémédiablement mis en confiance par cet étrange adolescent aux airs tantôt décidés, tantôt perdus. 

James se retourna dans son lit et vit Dia escalader la couverture qui traînait à terre. Amusé, il la suivit du regard sans faire un geste pour l'aider, il savait que la fière petite chatte préférait accomplir seule ses exploits, elle aurait été vexée si James lui avait prêté main forte. Arrivée sur le lit, elle alla comme à son habitude se nicher dans le cou de son maître et ronronna immédiatement. James ferma les yeux en sentant le doux poil du chat lui caresser la peau.

" Dis-moi Dia, tu crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance à cet Orpheo ? " Dia ronronna davantage au nom du garçon. " Oui, je vois que tu l'aimes bien, toi. Je suppose que c'est plutôt un bon présage. Mais est-ce que je peux lui dévoiler mon secret ? " Dia répondit par un coup de langue. James bailla et ferma les yeux. " On verra plus tard, pour le moment, je suis trop fatigué. " James s'endormit à nouveau, Dia ronronnant dans son cou.

Quand James descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner, il repéra tout de suite ses amis qui discutaient joyeusement à la table des Gryffondor.

" Mais regardez qui nous revient ? La Belle au Bois Dormant en personne ! " lança joyeusement Sirius.

James lui assena un coup sur la tête pour la comparaison et s'assit.

" Tu te sens mieux ? " demanda Remus avec son habituel souci dans les yeux quand il s'agissait de la santé de l'un d'eux.

" Oui, ça va. Je me suis bien reposé et maintenant j'ai faim. " répondit James alors qu'il se servait abondamment de purée et de poulet bien grillé.

" C'est une bonne maladie ! " commenta Peter dont l'assiette débordait de victuailles. 

" Il faudrait quand même penser à la traiter cette maladie, Peter. " se moqua Sirius. 

Mais la bonne humeur fut stoppée par l'arrivée d'une Lily au visage plus sévère qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Tu devrais cesser de vouloir imiter McGonagall, Evans, tu vas finir par te retrouver avec des rides avant l'âge. " 

Lily lança à Sirius un regard à faire geler le Sahara. " Potter, tu n'étais pas en cours ce matin ! " dit-elle avec une once de suspicion dans la voix. 

" James se sentait… " commença Peter, mais d'un geste de la main James lui fit signe de se taire.

" En effet, Evans. Je ne me sentais pas bien. " répondit-il posément, les yeux bien dans ceux de Lily. La jeune sorcière ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

" Est-ce que tu es allé voir Pomfresh ? " continua-t-elle sur le même ton posé et consciencieux qui la caractérisait.

" Non, j'ai jugé que j'avais juste besoin de sommeil. "

" Si tu ne t'amusais pas à faire de petites expéditions au-delà du couvre-feu, tu n'aurais pas de sommeil en retard. " remarqua-t-elle.

" Ca te va bien de dire ça ! " s'emporta Peter.

Lily plissa des yeux et dirigea son regard vert sur Peter qui aussitôt se ratatina sur sa chaise. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? " demanda-t-elle en appuyant chacun de ses mots.

Peter allait tenter de répondre mais le coup d'œil de James, conjugué à celui de Sirius et Remus, suffit à le faire taire. " Non rien ! " maugréa-t-il.

Dire qu'ils étaient au courant des sorties de Lily et ses deux amies, c'était avoué qu'eux-mêmes sortaient hors du Château. C'était une chose, que toute l'école le sache d'une manière vague, c'en était une autre que de le reconnaître à voix haute (et à une préfète qui plus est) qu'ils violaient le règlement continuellement.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose, si aucun des Maraudeurs ne s'était encore remis de la surprise de voir les Mortes Vivantes patrouillant dans la Forêt Interdite, James voulait pour le moment garder cette donnée secrète pour diverses raisons. 

" Quoi qu'il en soit Potter, il faut tout de même que tu ailles voir Madame Pomfresh pour qu'elle te signe un mot que tu devras aller présenter à McGonagall pour qu'elle le contresigne. " 

" Merci Evans, mais je suis déjà au courant de tout ça. Je te rappelle que ça fait cinq ans que je vais à Poudlard. " grogna James.

Lily haussa les épaules. " Je fais juste mon devoir de préfète. Et d'ailleurs, si tu as besoin, pour rattraper les cours, je pourrai te passer mes notes. "

" Il n'a pas besoin de tes parchemins ! " intervint Sirius, prêt à montrer les crocs. " Il a nos cours ! "

Lily le dévisagea calmement, puis haussa les épaules. " Très bien. J'essayais juste d'aider. " Et elle leur tourna le dos sans ajouter un autre mot. James suivit du regard sa silhouette gracile qui slalomait entre les Gryffondor plus occupés à parler et s'attrouper que manger. Elle reprit sa place entre Adhonores et Parry et aussitôt son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. D'un geste furtif de la main, elle ramena ses cheveux derrière son oreille et éclata de rire à une remarque probablement stupide de Parry. James soupira et reporta son attention sur son assiette. Sa purée lui semblait soudain bien moins appétissante, il releva la tête et croisa le regard attentif d'Orpheo qui lui sourit. James répondit furtivement à ce sourire qui ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Le bruissement des oiseaux qui entraient dans la Grande Salle, fut un bon prétexte pour détourner le regard du visage d'Orpheo.

" Décidément, ces derniers temps, le courrier arrive à tous les repas ! " s'exclama Névée, alors qu'une hulotte venait se poser devant son assiette.

" Le danger délie les langues. " répondit distraitement Lynn qui lisait la carte qu'elle venait de recevoir.

" Je ne vois pas le rapport. " répliqua Névée tandis qu'elle s'escrimait à défaire le nœud qui attachait la lettre à la patte du volatile. " Je suis sûre que c'est une lettre de ma tante Aglaée ! " grinça-t-elle. " Il n'y a qu'elle pour enchanter des nœuds aussi serrés. "

" Les gens comprennent qu'ils peuvent mourir à tout instant et ils veulent reprendre contact avec tous ceux qu'ils connaissent, faire le point et passer l'éponge sur des querelles stupides. " expliqua sombrement Lynn. " Depuis… " Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et hésita un instant. " Depuis… le Chemin de Traverse, il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je ne reçoive une lettre. J'en ai même eu de cousins de mon père que je n'ai jamais vus. " Il y eut un instant de silence gêné à table. Lynn se secoua et releva un visage souriant (même si ses yeux démentaient cette fausse joie). " Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il faut leur répondre et je déteste aller dans la volière : c'est répugnant. " Et pour donner plus de poids à ses mots, elle fit une grimace très éloquente. 

" Quelle chochotte. " se moqua Sirius.

" Dis, James ? " fit Remus avec un air sérieux. " Comment se fait-il que tu n'ais encore reçu aucune nouvelle de chez toi ? "

" A propos de quoi ? "

" Eh bien de cette affaire de balai. "

" C'est vrai. " approuva Peter. " Tu n'as reçu aucune lettre. "

" Et pourtant telle que je connais Météra, ce n'est pas le genre à passer sous silence un événement où son fils unique a manqué de se rompre le cou. " ajouta Sirius. 

" C'est parce que je ne leur ai rien dit. "

" Quoi ? " s'étonnèrent de concert les Maraudeurs, Orpheo et les deux filles.

" Mais pourquoi ? " demanda Orpheo.

" J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de ne pas leur en parler. Mes parents ont déjà tellement de soucis à se faire, ce n'est pas la peine de leur en rajouter. " Orpheo hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

" On n'a toujours pas découvert ce qui s'était passé ? " demanda Lynn qui se bataillait avec son couteau et sa tranche de viande.

" Eh bien, Parry pense qu'il s'agit d'un coup des Poufsouffle. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de la Maison. " répondit James en haussant les épaules.

" Ne te fie pas à ce genre de critère, James. " répliqua Remus. " Ce serait trop simple de diviser le monde en bons et méchants en se servant des quatre Maisons. "

" Eh ! N'essaie même pas de mettre sur un pied d'égalité les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. " s'écria Sirius outré, la petite cuiller menaçante. Remus garda un silence qui en disait long. Sirius se rassit et pour montrer tout son mécontentement avala une énorme cuillérée de purée d'un air boudeur.

" Vous n'avez trouvé aucun indice ? " demanda Névée, ramenant la conversation au sujet initial.

" Eh bien, le casier où était entreposé le balai n'a pas été forcé, magiquement ou manuellement. " exposa Orpheo qui avait du mal à ne pas rire de la mine renfrognée de Sirius. 

" Au fait, je me suis toujours demandée, pourquoi vous deviez mettre vos balais dans un casier. " fit Lynn qui avait finalement rendu les armes face à son steak et s'était rabattue sur une part de tarte aux pommes caramélisées.

" C'est justement pour empêcher le cas de figure où un élève voudrait ensorceler un balai pour en améliorer les performances ou au contraire pour le rendre incontrôlable. Un sort sur un balai n'est effectif que pendant vingt quatre heures. " expliqua posément Névée, toute fière de faire montre de ses connaissances dans le domaine. 

James acquiesça de la tête. " Tout à fait. Il y a bien quelques sorts qui durent plus longtemps et font de gros dégâts, mais ils ne sont pas à la portée de tous. "

" Même nous, nous aurions du mal à en lancer un. " fit Sirius avec assurance (et suffisance). " Les balais font partis des objets magiques les plus difficiles à ensorceler. "

" Eh bien, permets-moi de te faire remarquer qu'il me semble que le sort posé sur le balai de James aurait pu faire de _gros_ dégâts. " souligna Lynn en se léchant les doigts pour en retirer tout le caramel qui s'y était déposé. " Placard ou pas. " ajouta-t-elle.

" Moi qui pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de confusion. " dit Peter déçu.

" Un sort de confusion. " répéta Névée en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé, les yeux au plafond enchanté. " Un simple sort de confusion ne pourrait avoir aucun résultat sur un Haley. "

Les connaissances et l'intérêt que Névée avaient développé pour le Quidditch étaient loin d'avoir été immédiats. Cette passion était née en même temps que son amour pour Gontran Weasley. Pour elle, le Quidditch n'avait d'abord été qu'un sujet de conversation, un prétexte et elle avait supplié James de lui en apprendre le plus possible. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'était exécuté pour avoir la paix, mais sans voir l'enjeu de tout cet amas de connaissances que la jeune fille ingurgitait chaque jour. Et puis, Névée avait fini par s'intéresser véritablement à ce terrible sport et James devait même lui reconnaître un talent certain pour l'observation et la stratégie. Elle savait en quelques secondes repérer les points forts et faibles d'une formation et bien des fois ses conseils avaient contribué à la victoire des Gryffondor.

" C'est juste ! " acquiesça Sirius. " Il est très difficile d'ensorceler les Haley, c'est d'ailleurs l'argument de vente de la société. C'est une garantie aussi bien pour les spectateurs qui sont assurés d'assister à un match sans tricherie, et bien entendu, pour le joueur également qui n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Alors pour dérégler un Haley faut y aller plus fort qu'avec un sort de confusion. "

" Oui, mais Dawn nous a bien montré que lorsqu'on mettait de la force et de la volonté dans un sort, on pouvait en dépasser les capacités. " intervint Orpheo les sourcils froncés. Peter lui jeta un regard reconnaissant et tourna vers Névée et Sirius une figure plus confiante. James croisa le regard surpris de Remus : oui, il était rare qu'Orpheo donne raison à Peter.

" Et pourquoi pas un _Expelliarmus_ qui viendrait à bout d'un _Avada Kedevra_, pendant qu'on y est ! " grogna Sirius. " S'il y a une distinction entre les sorts minimes et les puissants, ce n'est pas pour rien ! "

" J'ai déjà vu un sorcier prendre le total contrôle d'un balai et le joueur a bien failli s'offrir une belle chute. Et je t'assure que ce n'était pas le balai bas de gamme. " Le regard d'Orpheo était sérieux et scrutait le visage de Sirius qui n'en était pas le moins du monde déstabilisé (il en fallait bien plus pour ébranler un Black et en particulier quand ce Black était Sirius).

" Ton sorcier utilisait de la Magie Noire. Tout simplement. La prise le contrôle sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui possède déjà sa propre magie ne peut être que l'effet de la Magie Noire. " dit tranquillement Sirius. James sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Pour le premier venu, l'attitude de Sirius n'avait rien de suspecte, rien d'inhabituelle. Mais pour James qui le connaissait dans les moindres gestes, il y avait dans les yeux de Sirius un feu inquiétant, celui de l'excitation et du danger. De tous les sorciers qui existaient dans le monde, Sirius serait probablement le dernier à recourir un jour à la Magie Noire, et même en cas de force majeure, il y réfléchirait à deux (si ce n'est trois) fois avant de se décider. Sirius avait une âme de guerrier et son plus cher désir était probablement de se mesurer un jour à un mage noir (et bien entendu de l'éliminer). James était davantage un explorateur et préférait bien plus aller se perdre dans des forêts et des montagnes où nul n'avait encore jamais osé s'aventurer, en découvrir les secrets et les dangers. 

" Je pense que le plus important ce n'est pas de savoir _comment_ mais _qui_. " fit Lynn pensivement. " James, si Orpheo et Gontran n'avaient pas réagi à temps, tu aurais pu te faire très mal, voire même te _tuer_. "

" Je t'ai déjà dit que l'on m'avait lancé un sort d'immobilisation, sûrement une variante du maléfice du Saucisson, et que c'était pour cette raison que je n'avais pas pu réagir ? " s'enquit précipitamment Sirius auprès de James.

James éclata de rire. " Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, je continue de croire que je peux compter sur toi en cas de pépin… " Un grand sourire éclaira immédiatement le visage de Sirius qui bomba fièrement le torse. " … Je sais juste maintenant que je ne ferai jamais équipe avec toi pour une mission qui nécessite des réactions… _immédiates_. " Le sourire se changea immédiatement en grimace, tandis que James riait de plus belle en passant son bras autour des épaules du garçon. 

" Puisque nous sommes d'accord que c'est un sort puissant et qu'il y a probablement un peu de Magie Noire dans le coin. Ca nous place les Serpentard en tête de liste, non ? " fit Névée.

" Après le coup des mains, ils nous ont bien montré qu'ils avaient plus d'un mauvais tour dans leurs sacs. " dit Remus pensivement, le menton dans le poing et les sourcils froncés. " Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? " finit-il par dire en se redressant sur sa chaise. " Quel est leur intérêt ? La saison vient juste de commencer, ils n'ont pas encore joué donc pas de points à rattraper. "

" Parce que tu penses que les Serpentard ont besoin d'une raison ? " demanda Sirius avec emportement. 

" Non c'est vrai, comme nous d'ailleurs. " répondit du tac au tac Remus. Les deux garçons se fixèrent du regard obstinément, confrontant leurs deux points de vue divergeants dans un duel oculaire.

" Du calme tous les deux. " intervint finalement James. Les deux garçons échangèrent un dernier coup d'œil avant de détourner orgueilleusement la tête. Les spectateurs de cet échange muet d'arguments se regardèrent inconfortablement, cherchant un moyen de faire retomber la tension qui s'était installée. 

James savait que la question des Serpentard était un sujet de litige entre les deux Maraudeurs. Remus hésitait souvent à faire de mauvais coups sans raison et à prendre sans cesse les Serpentard comme cible. Tout comme Dumbledore, il pensait qu'il valait mieux éviter d'encourager la haine et la violence. Sirius, quant à lui, mettait tous les Serpentard dans le même sac (" à part Thomas bien sûr ") et que lui importait la situation politique ! Ce n'était sûrement pas les Serpentard qui se fatigueraient à œuvrer pour la paix, alors à quoi bon s'escrimer ?

" Vous croyez qu'ils auraient été assez stupides pour faire leur mauvais coup devant toute l'école et plus de la moitié des professeurs ? Et alors que Dumbledore a prévenu qu'au prochain mauvais coup, il n'hésiterait pas renvoyer les fautifs ? " demanda avec scepticisme Lynn.

" Les Serpentard ne s'arrêtent pas à ce genre d'interdit. Briser les règles est bien une de leurs qualités essentielles, non ? " dit Peter.

" Défaut, tu veux dire ! " corrigea Sirius.

" Il peut parler le Maraudeur. " dit Lynn d'un ton moqueur. Sirius la fusilla du regard, mais elle ne se démonta pas et répondit par un petit sourire charmeur.

" James, si je ne m'abuse, un sort laisse des traces ? Il n'y a pas eu un examen de ton balai ? " demanda Remus avec espoir, mais James secoua la tête.

" Non, j'ai passé mon balai à Eternat, puis à McGonagall, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. " fit tristement James. Maintenant que le danger était passé, il se désolait davantage d'avoir perdu son magnifique balai et comme il n'avait pas prévenu ses parents, il ne pouvait pas escompter en avoir un nouveau. Il allait donc devoir puiser dans ses économies et se contenter d'un balai commun. Cette pensée le chagrinait. " Celui qui a fait ça, s'y est apparemment très bien pris et a réussi à masquer tous les indices. " ajouta-t-il.

" Donc, en gros on ignore qui ? pourquoi ? comment ? et même quand ? "

" Quand ? " répéta étonné James.

" Ben oui, puisque le casier n'a pas été fracturé, ça peut être avant. "

" Mais on t'a dit qu'un sort ne durait pas plus de vingt-quatre heures. "

" Oui, mais on a aussi parlé de Magie Noire. Et le balai de James est en libre accès, si je puis dire, dans sa chambre. "

" Dans laquelle les Serpentard se sont infiltrés, il y a quelques temps ! Ahah ! Et les Serpentard reviennent en tête de liste. " s'exclama avec enthousiasme Sirius, le doigt pointé vers Remus.

" C'était il y a pratiquement un mois. Ca serait vraiment un sort longue tenue ! " dit Remus d'une voix désabusée. " Ahaha ! " ajouta-t-il pour se moquer.

" On sait jamais avec ces gaillards-là. " grogna Sirius mécontent.                             

" Bref, si ce sorcier sait masquer son sort sur un balai, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué sur un placard. " reprit Lynn. " Et enfin, il peut également être intervenu _pendant_ le match. "

" Devant tout le monde et sans se faire soupçonner ? " s'étonna Remus.

" C'est possible. " intervint Orpheo qui jusque là était resté assez discret. " Le sorcier dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure a fait ça en plein match et personne ne l'a soupçonné… enfin excepté une personne. " corrigea-t-il. 

" Eh bien tout ça n'est quand même pas très réjouissant. " soupira Lynn, la tête dans les mains. " Il y a un crétin qui s'amuse à faire tomber les gens de leurs balais et on ne sait même pas qui. "

" Est-ce que vous connaissez bien tous les profs ? " demanda abruptement Orpheo. Ils quittèrent tous subitement leurs airs songeurs et fixèrent incrédules Orpheo du regard. 

" Les profs ? Pourquoi parles-tu des profs ? Ne me dis pas que tu suspectes les profs ? " parvint finalement à dire Peter.

" J'ai appris à soupçonner jusqu'au rat. " répondit Orpheo imperturbable. James vit Peter tressaillir et Sirius et Remus froncer des sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Orpheo laissait passer d'étranges phrases qui semblaient avoir un double sens.

" Les profs ? En voilà une idée ! " fit Névée qui tentait de prendre la question d'Orpheo à la légère.

" Ils sont tous là depuis un bout de temps. A part Torr et Dawn. " répondit avec sérieux Sirius. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Orpheo comme s'il cherchait à en faire remonter à la surface quelques explications, puis il soupira. " Tu veux quoi ? Un récapitulatif ? " finit-il par demander. Orpheo hocha affirmativement la tête. " Très bien. Torr et Dawn sont arrivés cette année. A part leurs nationalités et approximativement leurs âges, on ne sait rien d'eux. "

" Rien ? " s'étonna Orpheo.

" _Nada_. Et c'est bien pour ça que les profs étaient opposés à leur engagement. Mais ils n'ont rien pu faire contre la décision de Dumbledore. " expliqua Remus.

" Soupçonner Torr et Dawn ? " fit James en jaugeant l'idée et il secoua la tête. " Torr s'est toujours montré sympathique et Dawn, à part être la reine des Glaces, je n'ai vraiment rien à lui reprocher. D'autant plus qu'ils nous ont tous les deux sauvé la vie à Pré-au-Lard. S'ils en avaient véritablement après moi, ils nous auraient laissé nous débrouiller avec les Mangemorts. "

" D'autant plus que Dawn a reçu un maléfice. Quelles sortes d'alliés se blesseraient mutuellement ? " fit Peter. Orpheo regarda Peter mais resta muet. " Et les autres profs ? " finit-il par demander.

" Nous ne connaissons pas tous les professeurs. " dit James. " Certains n'enseignent qu'aux sixième- et septième-année. Mais sinon, il y a McGonagall… " 

Orpheo fit un geste de la main pour l'écarter de la liste. " Minigalle ? " demanda-t-il succinctement. 

" Quoi Minigalle ? " s'étonna Peter.

" Minigalle est une demi-Vélane. Elle est à ce poste depuis quatre ans. " répondit Remus très sérieusement. " Et elle était élève ici. "

" Quelle Maison ? " demanda Orpheo toujours avec le minimum de paroles. Lynn et Névée échangeaient des regards inquiets et étonnés. Peter fixait des yeux écarquillés sur Orpheo tandis que Sirius ne défronçait pas les sourcils. James se sentait davantage effrayé par le ton que prenait Orpheo que par la gravité de la situation. D'autant plus que l'attitude du garçon était étrange, comme s'il était passé expert dans le contre-espionnage. 

" Je ne sais pas. Serpentard je crois. " répondit Remus. Il semblait être le seul à partager l'avis d'Orpheo. 

" Serpentard ? " répéta Orpheo pensivement.

" Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec elle. " grommela Sirius.

" Elle est très sérieuse. Je ne la vois vraiment pas faire quelque chose de mal. Et toutes les créatures magiques l'apprécient ce qui signifie qu'elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. " intervint avec véhémence Lynn. Minigalle était son professeur préférée. 

" Estogaffe ? " demanda Orpheo passant sous silence l'intervention de Lynn. 

" Elle oublie sa baguette une fois sur deux et je suis sûre qu'elle fait botanique parce qu'elle n'a pas à se souvenir de longues formules. " fit Lynn, toujours prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle ne voulait pas accepter l'idée que parmi ses professeurs, il pouvait y en avoir un qui désirât la mort d'un de ses élèves. James, lui, ne savait plus que penser. Le sérieux d'Orpheo le troublait : c'était de sa vie dont on parlait. Etait-il vraiment possible que quelqu'un le veuille six pieds sous terre ? Lui, spécifiquement, et pas un autre. Qu'avait-il fait pour ça ? 

" Eternat ? " continua Orpheo imperturbablement et presque cruellement.

" C'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch. Et d'après ce que je sais, il n'était pas très doué en cours. Mes parents étaient dans sa classe. Il enseigne depuis cinq ans à Poudlard. "

" Quelle Maison ? "

" Gryffondor. "

" Pointcassé ? "

" Serpentard évidemment. Bah tu as vu le personnage ! Il fait assez froid dans le dos. Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait toujours été ainsi, même adolescent. " 

" Hagrid est allé à l'école en même temps que lui ? " Le masque d'imperturbabilité d'Orpheo se craqua un instant.

" Oui, mais il était plus vieux que Hagrid. Pourquoi ? " demanda Remus avec une légère suspicion.

" Pour rien. " fit Orpheo de nouveau impassible. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il avait dupé les Maraudeurs, passés maître dans l'art de l'observation ? Tous quatre échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. 

" Y a qui d'autre ? " reprit Orpheo qui jouait avec sa baguette, s'amusant à la faire tourner autour de son pouce.

" Flitwick. " proposa Remus. Mais comme il l'avait fait pour McGonagall, Orpheo écarta le professeur d'Enchantements d'un geste de la main. Pourquoi écartait-il certains professeurs et en laissaient d'autres ? Ce n'était pas logique. C'était bien lui qui semblait entendre que tout le monde pouvait devenir suspect. 

" Barbon. " cita alors James. " Le prof d'Astronomie. Il est tellement vieux qu'il a du mal à se lever. Je le vois difficilement aller sur le terrain de Quidditch. "

" Il peut transplaner. " proposa Peter.

" On ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. " répondit distraitement Orpheo qui se laissait absorber par les cercles que sa baguette décrivait dans l'air.

" Vraiment ? Je ne savais pas. " s'étonna Sirius.

" Moi non plus. " intervint Névée.

" Nous sommes à Poudlard depuis bien plus longtemps que toi et tu sembles en savoir plus que nous. " remarqua Remus avec sérieux.

" J'ai… j'ai lu ça dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. " bégaya Orpheo, soudain déstabilisé. James savait en effet qu'il y avait un paragraphe là-dessus dans le livre, il l'avait lu lors de sa première année. Toutefois, James ne se rappelait pas avoir vu Orpheo avec ce livre dans les mains. Peut-être l'avait-il lu à la bibliothèque. 

" Sinon, il y a le prof de Runes, dont je ne me souviens jamais du nom. " reprit James.

" Mouri. Ce n'est quand même pas compliqué ! " dit Lynn en levant les yeux au plafond enchanté.

" Je n'y peux rien, je l'oublie à chaque fois. " plaida James en souriant gêné, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms.

" Il est comment ? " coupa Orpheo.

" D'après ce que m'a dit Lily. C'est un type sérieux. " répondit Lynn.

" Comprendre qu'il est ennuyeux. " traduisit James.

" Et il refuse de retirer des points. " poursuivit Lynn sans tenir compte de l'interruption du garçon.

" Pourquoi je n'ai pas pris Runes au lieu de Potions ? " fit tristement Sirius.

" Peut-être parce que tu ne peux pas. " proposa Peter.

" Il y a Hattori, la prof d'Etudes des Moldus. Elle est un peu spéciale. Plutôt extravagante mais gentille. C'est la prof préférée de pas mal d'élèves. " dit Névée, se mêlant à son tour d'énoncer la liste du corps professoral. " Et puis il y a Cherry, la prof d'Arithmancie, plus froide qu'une porte de prison. "

" Tu oublies Trelawney. " maugréa Peter.

" Trelawney n'est qu'une toquée persuadée de tout savoir et d'en porter la croix. " fit Remus philosophiquement. 

" Franchement, je ne vois pas un de nos profs tenter de s'en prendre à James. Et puis pourquoi ? A part Pointcassé, peut-être, qui préférerait que la Maison de Serpentard remporte enfin cette année la coupe de Quidditch. Personne n'a de mobile. "

" Lynn, tu lis trop ! " grogna Sirius.

" Moi au moins je remplis mon cerveau, monsieur. " répondit avec un ton hautain la demoiselle. Sirius allait répondre mais le cri de Peter vint le couper dans son élan.

" Pas-de-Pot en vue, tous aux abris. " Et sans attendre son reste, Peter plongea sous la table. Tous tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre d'où émergea malhabilement un oiseau noir qui planait gauchement. 

" Pas de doute, c'est bien lui ! " acquiesça James. " Comme toujours, il arrive avec une demi-heure de retard sur l'heure du courrier. "

" Vous me préviendrez quand il se sera posé. " dit Peter de sous la table. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas, Peter. Tu entendras le bruit d'un choc quand la bestiole touchera terre. " se moqua James. Lors de la dernière livraison de courrier, Pas-de-Pot avait méchamment percuté Peter ce qui avait valu au garçon deux bonnes heures à l'infirmerie.

" Deux Gallions, qu'il se prend une colonne. " dit Remus en tendant la main vers James, les yeux fixés sur le volatile qui semblait avoir du mal à garder de l'altitude.

" Moi, je parie plus pour un élève. " répliqua James en serrant la main de son ami.

" Arrêtez de vous moquer de lui et de vous faire de l'argent sur son dos. " gronda Sirius qui ne quittait pas son corbeau des yeux. 

" Mais remarque qu'il se cogne à chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais vu un oiseau aussi cabossé. " intervint Lynn.

" Ce n'est pas de faute s'il… " Mais Sirius se mordit les lèvres comme s'il pensait en avoir trop dit.

" S'il quoi ? " demanda Orpheo amusé.

" S'il… louche. " dit Sirius en rougissant.

Et ils explosèrent instantanément de rire.

" Ce n'est pas drôle ! " fit Sirius boudeur, vexé que l'on puisse se moquer de son oiseau. Mais c'est sous le regard effrayé de son maître que le malchanceux volatile percuta de front une colonne et tomba en piqué libre. Sirius se précipita pour réceptionner son oiseau, sous les fous rires de tous.

" J'ai gagné Potter. " parvint tout de même à articuler Remus. Aussitôt, James cessa de rire : il n'aimait pas perdre. 

Sirius revint s'asseoir avec sa lettre dans une main et son oiseau dans l'autre. Il étendit Pas-de-Pot sur la table et commença l'examen. 

" Tu devrais peut-être l'amener à Hagrid. " proposa Orpheo gentiment.

" Tu rigoles ! Il serait capable de l'écraser ! " s'écria Sirius.

" Bah, il commence à en avoir l'habitude ton truc à plume ! " plaisanta Peter, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Sirius tandis que les autres éclataient de nouveau de rire.

Après une rapide auscultation, Sirius diagnostiqua " un truc à l'aile ".

" Tu n'as qu'à demander à Meredith. " proposa Remus devant l'air catastrophé et impuissant de Sirius. Ce dernier releva un visage interloqué, presque choqué. 

" Pourquoi veux-tu que je demande quelque chose à Adhonores ? "

" Elle connaît des sortilèges de guérison. " expliqua Remus.

" Comment tu sais ça toi ? " s'étonna Névée.

Remus remua un peu gêné sur son fauteuil. " Je l'ai vu faire. "

" Tu l'as vu faire ? Moi, le seul animal que je ne l'ai jamais vu guérir, c'est Pan. Et je me demande bien de quoi il pouvait souffrir, parce qu'à part dormir, il ne fait pas grand chose d'autre. "

" De toute façon, ça m'étonnerait qu'Adhonores accepte de s'occuper de Pas-de-Pot. " dit Sirius qui n'osait pas toucher l'aile blessée de l'oiseau.

" Tu te trompes ! " répliqua Lynn. " Meredith ne met rien au-dessus des animaux et leur bien-être. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle est la meilleure en Soins aux créatures magiques ? "

" Honnêtement, je t'avoue que je ne me suis jamais posé la question. " 

Sirius releva la tête vers Adhonores. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle était en compagnie de Lily et Norgoth et toutes trois avaient fini leur repas et semblaient sur le point de quitter la table. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur son oiseau, inspira profondément et se leva sans un mot, Pas-de-Pot dans les bras. D'un pas décidé, il longea la table des Gryffondor et accosta la jeune sorcière. Le brouhaha constant empêcha James de distinguer la conversation, mais au signe de tête qu'Adhonores fit, il sut que l'affaire était réglée. Elle prit l'oiseau dans ses mains et quitta la Grande Salle à l'abri des regards. Sirius resta un instant debout en bout de table, les yeux fixement tournés vers la porte par laquelle Adhonores s'était esquivée et moins d'une minute plus tard, l'oiseau noir en surgissait et venait se poser sur la tête de son maître. Adhonores revint dans la Grande Salle, poliment, Sirius lui adressa un signe de tête et se dépêcha de revenir s'asseoir à sa place. 

" Tu vois ? Elle était d'accord. " fit Lynn en sirotant son verre de jus de citrouille. " Meredith est une fille très gentille. Un peu sauvage mais très attentive. " ajouta-t-elle. 

Sirius répondit par un hochement de la tête et décacheta sa lettre. Et alors qu'il la lisait, un grand sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

" Dis donc, elle a l'air de te plaire ta lettre ! " remarqua Orpheo avec un sourire en coin. 

" Euh ! Non, pasdutoutpasdutout ! " répondit précipitamment Sirius alors qu'il l'enfonçait dans sa poche avec un air aussi dégagé que possible. 

" Ca doit encore être une lettre de ses groupies ! " dit froidement Lynn. " J'ai entendu dire que l'autre folle avait ouvert un fan club. Il paraît qu'il y a foule. "

" Quelle 'autre folle' ? " demanda Orpheo.

" Chuuut ! Faut pas parler d'elle ! Ca l'attire. " s'affola légèrement Sirius en tournant avec appréhension la tête en tout sens.

" SIIIIRIIIIIIIUUUUUUUS ! " hurla une voix que trop connue.

" Qu'est-ce que je disais ! " fit Sirius en se prenant la tête dans les mains. 

" C'est pas possible ! Cette fille a placé des micros ! " s'étonna Orpheo.

" Des quoi ? " demandèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Orpheo n'eut pas le temps de répondre, pratiquement aussitôt, la groupie n°1 de Sirius sauta sur le dos de ce dernier. 

" C'est une catastrophe ! Le cours de Potions est annulé. Nous ne pourrons pas nous voir. " pleurnicha-t-elle, tandis que Sirius essayait de se dégager. Mais c'était peine perdue, depuis le temps, Anna-Lola avait perfectionné sa technique.

" Comme c'est dommage ! " grinça Sirius finalement lassé de se débattre.

" Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche. " grommela Lynn. Anna-Lola lui lança un regard cinglant alors qu'elle resserrait un peu plus son étreinte autour du cou de Sirius, l'étouffant à moitié.

" Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas cours ? " demanda Orpheo.

" Comment veux-tu que je le sache. C'est notre préfet qui vient de nous l'annoncer. Le vôtre ne nous a rien dit ? " Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la préfète qui était en grande conversation avec Arabella Figg. " Apparemment non. " fit Anna-Lola. Elle s'assit à côté de Sirius, éjectant Peter du banc.

" Eh ! " grogna le garçon en se relevant.

" Désolée ! " fit-elle sur un ton qui laissait penser tout le contraire. " Sirius… " enchaîna-t-elle aussitôt.

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Lynn s'approcha quelque peu, pressant James contre Orpheo, pour mieux entendre et certainement pouvoir réagir à la prochaine phrase de sa grande rivale (même si elle le niait toujours avec autant de ferveur). 

" J'aimerais savoir si tu as une cavalière pour le bal de Noël ? " demanda calmement Anna-Lola avec le regard aussi charmeur que possible. Lynn, à côté de James, manqua de s'étrangler.

" Eh bien… Euh non, je n'ai demandé à personne encore. " bafouilla Sirius qui jetait des regards désespérés en tous sens.

" Très bien dans ce cas, moi, je te demande si tu veux bien être mon cavalier pour le bal. " dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

" C'est à dire que… " baragouina Sirius qui se sentait de plus en plus pris au piège. 

James sentit Lynn se raidir à ses côtés.

" Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais personne. " insista Anna-Lola.

" Eh alors ? " intervint Peter qui n'avait pas apprécié de se faire propulser hors du banc. " Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'y aller avec toi. " Lynn lança au garçon un regard reconnaissant. 

" Toi, le mollasson de service, tu te la boucles ! C'est à Siri que je parle. " Et elle tourna vers Sirius des yeux humides et suppliants.

" C'est-à-dire que… " Nouveau coup d'œil vers James de Sirius. 

" James ! " s'exclama alors Lynn, attirant sur elle tous les regards. " Tu n'as pas de cavalière pour le bal, toi non plus. " Ce n'était pas vraiment une question.

" En effet. " répondit prudemment James. Il avait eu beaucoup de propositions, mais il les avait toutes déclinées jusque là. James plaisait également à la gente féminine de Poudlard, mais à la différence de Sirius, il était admiré par la part la moins bruyante et envahissante de l'école. S'il s'était dans un premier temps réjoui de son succès, il avait fini par vite s'en lasser et n'y prêtait même plus attention. Il avait essayé de discuter avec ces filles, mais à part le fait qu'il soit le poursuiveur vedette de Gryffondor, elles ignoraient tout de lui et il n'avait aucune envie de faire des efforts. Et puis il y avait Jade… Jade dont il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'ailleurs…

" Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec moi ? " lui proposa Lynn avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

Tous se tournèrent abasourdis vers eux. Sirius ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes et James vit Orpheo se renfrogner. Remus avait un visage impassible, Peter s'était décroché la mâchoire et Névée semblait ne plus rien comprendre. Tout le monde attendait maintenant la réponse de James et ça commençait à devenir embarrassant.

" S'il te plaît James. Ca sera marrant. " promit Lynn. 

" Euh… d'accord. " répondit James, absolument pas certain que ce fût la bonne réponse à donner.

" Très bien. " fit Lynn et il y eut un instant de silence.

" Alors Siri ? " reprit Anna Lola.

" Si tu ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça, c'est d'accord ! " grogna Sirius.

" Super ! " et Anna-Lola sauta une nouvelle fois au cou de Sirius qui eut bien du mal à s'en débarrasser.

" Je me demande bien dans quel pétrin tu viens de te fourrer encore. " se moqua Remus, alors que tous quatre et Orpheo déambulaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. 

" Oui, je me le demande aussi. " acquiesça sombrement Sirius.

" Ca me fait bizarre de ne pas avoir cours. " dit rêveusement Peter

" Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu te plains de ne pas avoir Potions ? " s'étonna Remus.

Et Peter dû concéder que ce n'était pas un cours qu'il allait regretter. D'ailleurs Peter ne regretterait jamais aucun cours, à part peut être Histoire de la Magie. Il n'y avait bien que Peter pour se passionner pour ce qui était arrivé à des gens morts il y a des centaines d'années ! Mais Peter soutenait que c'était avec le passé qu'on comprenait le présent, ce à quoi Sirius répondait que le présent devait se vivre pour construire le futur. 

" Alors on fait quoi ? " demanda Peter.

" Il ne nous reste plus qu'à aller à Pré-au-Lard. " fit James.

" Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? " demanda Remus. Il n'y avait aucune crainte dans la question. 

Il n'y en avait jamais. Mais une perpétuelle prudence. Il avait appris à mesurer chacun de ses pas, chacun de ses mots. Sirius avait bien essayé de le bousculer, de le forcer à être plus spontané, mais autant chercher à ébranler une montagne. Remus avait un sens de la responsabilité qui aurait pu faire de lui un très bon préfet s'il n'avait pas été aussi misanthrope. James se demandait si Remus aurait fait l'effort de venir leur parler si James n'avait pas fait le premier pas. C'était à force de petits détails de ce genre que James mesurait ce qu'impliquait la véritable nature de Remus. 

Depuis que Torr leur avait donné ce devoir, James n'avait eu de cesse de se questionner. Sirius avait écrit en moins de deux heures un devoir enflammé pour la réhabilitation des loups-garous. Remus avait souri de la fougue de Sirius mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire. Il avait écrit son essai seul et avait refusé de le faire lire à ses amis ou plus exactement l'avait rendu tellement tôt qu'il leur avait été impossible d'y jeter le moindre coup d'œil. Peter avait repris le devoir de Sirius en l'arrangeant quelque peu à sa sauce. Mais James, lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était regarder sa feuille obstinément blanche. Il n'y avait rien à faire, il ne parvenait pas à la remplir. Et ce blocage paniquait James. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Remus ? C'était uniquement pour Remus que le projet Animagus avait été lancé, qu'il avait enduré les souffrances des premières transformations ratées, les fatigues des réussies. Devenir un Animagus était loin d'être un acte qui se prenait à la légère, James le comprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Du début jusqu'à la fin, la métamorphose était un véritable traumatisme pour le corps et l'esprit. Seul le temps et la pratique permettaient d'atténuer les douleurs et les perturbations, mais il fallait également éviter le piège inverse, où c'était le retour à l'humanité qui deviendrait insupportable. Les Maraudeurs avaient lu des histoires terrifiantes de sorciers qui à force de temps et de transformations avaient fini par oublier qu'ils étaient des humains et étaient restés à jamais des animaux. Les Animagi parfaits étaient ceux qui avaient réussi à trouver l'équilibre et à le conserver, qui avaient réussi à apaiser l'animal qu'ils avaient réveillé en eux et l'humain qu'ils étaient naturellement. Dans cette lutte, c'était un peu du calvaire que Remus vivait, que James avait entraperçu. A la différence que chez les Animagi, l'animal et l'humain ne se livraient aucune bataille, mais travaillaient de concert pour protéger l'esprit et le corps. Chez les loups-garous, c'était une bataille à mort. La différence était cruciale. Un monstre à l'aspect humain. Un être qui malgré son apparence n'était plus humain, tel était ce qu'avait dit Adhonores.

" Tu rêves James ? " lui demanda Orpheo, intervenant dans le cours des pensées de James.

" Je réfléchissais… " répondit-il en revenant à la réalité. Apparemment, le débat avec Remus sur le bien fondé d'aller à Pré-au-Lard était clos. Orpheo hocha la tête et retourna à sa conversation avec Sirius.

Orpheo. L'étrange et mystérieux Orpheo. James l'observa silencieusement. Chaque geste qu'il faisait et chaque mot qu'il prononçait lui semblaient souvent familiers, sans surprise, comme déjà connus, déjà vus, déjà entendus. Mais où ? James n'avait jamais été en contact avec aucun Knight qui soit. (Même Silver, le détestable cousin, lui laissait une impression de déjà-vu, à une échelle bien moindre, mais réelle tout de même.) Et il n'était pas le seul en proie à ce charme. Sinon comment expliquer que le méfiant Remus et le jaloux Sirius avaient aussi facilement adopté la nouvelle recrue ? Seul avec Peter le contact ne semblait pas passer, mais c'était davantage du fait d'Orpheo que de Peter.

" OK ! On a un problème. " murmura Orpheo à un coin d'un couloir. " Rusard et son matou en approche. " souffla-t-il.

" Pas de problème. J'ai la solution. " fit James confiant. Il leva le bras droit et au prix d'une petite contorsion, plongea sa main dans sa capuche d'où il sortit Dia qui somnolait.

" Mais tu l'as tout le temps sur toi ou quoi ? " s'étonna Sirius.

" Pratiquement. " répondit James alors qu'il déposait la petite chatte sur le sol. En baillant, le minuscule félin s'étira de tout son long puis vint se frotter contre les jambes de James. 

" Ma p'tite Dia, j'ai du boulot pour toi. " lui murmura-t-il. La chatte releva la tête et fixa de ses grands yeux bleus ceux de son maître. " Il faut que tu nous débarrasses de Mr Boots. "

Mr Boots était l'horrible matou borgne de Rusard. Il était tellement gras que quand il se roulait en boule, on pouvait le prendre pour un coussin mangé aux mites. Les chats de tout Poudlard prenaient grand soin d'éviter le maître des lieux. Tous les chats, excepté Dia qui menait une lutte sans merci avec Mr Boots. Sa petite taille lui permettait non seulement de se faufiler dans tous les recoins du château mais également de s'attirer la sympathie de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Dès qu'ils voyaient l'adorable minuscule chatte aux prises avec le gros matou détesté, ils avaient tôt fait d'intervenir et de venir la secourir, gratifiant le matou d'un bon coup de pied au passage. Plus rapide, plus agile et bien plus intelligente que les autres chats, Dia compensait son manque de force et régnait comme une reine sur les chats de Poudlard.

" Je me demande pourquoi tu lui parles ? " fit Sirius. " Ce n'est qu'un chat ! Tu la mets sur le chemin de Mr Boots et les événements se précipiteront d'eux-mêmes. "

" Elle est bien plus intelligente qu'un chat. " répondit James avec ferveur.

" Un chat plus intelligent qu'un chat ça s'appelle un Animagus. " répondit calmement Sirius. Orpheo eut un rapide sourire qui laissa James songeur. 

Silencieusement, James poussa la chatte dans le couloir. Et Dia, sans la moindre difficulté, attira un Mr Boots crachant de haine puis un Rusard pestant à ses trousses, laissant la voie libre à son maître. 

" Tu vois. C'est juste une question de nature. " dit Sirius. James haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Puis profitant que la voie était libre, ils gagnèrent sans un bruit la statue de la sorcière borgne qui masquait l'entrée d'un passage qui conduisait tout droit à la cave de Honeyduckes à Pré-au-Lard. Remus murmura le mot de passe et tous s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret qui se dévoila. 

Remus, en tête de file, tenait bien haut sa baguette et ils cheminaient dans une relative clarté qui permettait à peine de distinguer où on posait les pieds. Ils avançaient en silence, se suivant de quelques pas.

James songea soudain à prévenir Orpheo qu'ils atteignaient un endroit du passage où il y avait une faille dans laquelle on risquait de se coincer le pied. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire le moindre mot, Orpheo avait pris soin d'enjamber l'invisible obstacle. James stoppa net, interdit. Avec le peu de visibilité, il était impossible qu'Orpheo ait pu percevoir le creux. 

Mais peut-être était-ce la chance ou le hasard ? Peut-être qu'Orpheo ne s'était même pas aperçu de l'obstacle qu'il venait de passer ? 

Non, James l'avait vu enjamber soigneusement le trou. Il avait allongé son pas consciencieusement, il _savait_ que s'il ne le faisait pas, il se prendrait le pied dans la crevasse. Orpheo connaissait ce chemin il fallait l'habitude pour éviter ce piège dans la pénombre. Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais emprunté ce passage… du moins ils ne le lui avaient encore jamais montré. En y réfléchissant bien, James n'avait jamais vu Orpheo se perdre dans les couloirs de Poudlard, arriver en retard à un cours parce qu'il se serait égaré dans les galeries, se prendre les pieds dans un tapis mouvant ou dans une marche branlante. C'était comme si Orpheo connaissait _déjà_ Poudlard. Mais cela défiait toute logique. Orpheo et son cousin arrivaient de Nouvelle-Zélande, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient jamais été à Poudlard, James s'en souviendrait. 

James était tant plongé dans ses esprits qu'il oublia une pierre traîtresse et s'affala sur le sol.

" Eh ben dis donc ? " fit Peter. " Et dire que c'est toi qui me rappelle à chaque fois qu'il y a une pierre. Pour une fois que je ne me prends pas les pieds dedans voilà que c'est toi. "

James lança un regard noir à Peter et se releva. Il épousseta sa tenue et vexé par les rires de ses amis et reprit la tête de la file la tête haute, enfin au sens propre. 

" Eurk ! " fit Sirius en tenant aussi loin que possible le sac qu'il osait à peine regarder. " Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de ce truc répugnant ? "

" Dis donc Mr Sirius, Miss Lynn ne serait pas en train de déteindre sur vous ? Est-ce que cela ne signifierait pas que vous vous côtoyez plus qu'on ne le croit ? " se moqua Remus. Sirius lui décocha un regard noir et affecta de ne plus être dégoûté par la langue de Parlotte qu'il portait.

" Allez, pour m'excuser ! Je t'invite à boire une Bièraubeurre " fit Remus en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sirius qui aussitôt retrouva son sourire.

" Tu vas voir Orpheo, Miss Rosmerta est très sympathique. " fit Peter avec espoir. Mais Orpheo ne lui répondit pas et Peter baissa la tête, désespéré.

James tourna la tête vers Sirius et Remus et lut sur leurs visages le même inconfort. 

Ils entrèrent dans la petite auberge qui était, comme à l'accoutumée, pleine à craquer. James toussa un peu à cause de la fumée et Sirius s'empressa de lancer un sort pour assainir l'air autour de lui. James sourit à cette attention mais ne fit aucun commentaire, fierté masculine oblige. Ils trouvèrent une petite table vide contre un mur et Sirius se dévoua aussitôt pour aller chercher les boissons.

" Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'avoir un petit faible pour Miss Rosmerta. " fit James en souriant de l'empressement de son ami.

Miss Rosmerta avait à peine plus de vingt ans et travaillait dans l'auberge familiale. La Bièraubeurre qui faisait la célébrité de la maison avait été inventée par un de ses aïeules. Et si la famille en avait vendu les droits de part le monde, elle avait tout de même gardé secret la recette originelle qui n'était servie qu'ici, aux _Trois Balais_. Il existait également une version alcoolisée de la Bièraubeurre à différent degré. James, étant mineur, n'avait pas légalement le droit d'en boire, mais plus d'une fois, Sirius et lui étaient allés en chiper dans les caves du Havre ou des Ondes Silencieuses. James se rappellerait toujours à quel point ils avaient été malades le jour où ils en avaient bu la première fois en trop grande quantité.

Sirius revint, les bras chargés de verres pleins à ras bord. Avec précaution, il déposa son succulent chargement sur la table et chacun se servit. Mais Orpheo ne toucha pas au sien.

" Eh bien tu n'en veux pas ? " demanda Remus. 

" Ce n'est pas ça, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. "

" Ce n'est pas grave ! Je te la paye. " dit avec empressement Peter. Les efforts qu'il faisait pour plaire faisaient presque peine à voir.

" Non, merci " fit Orpheo avec autant de politesse dont il était capable. " Je n'ai même pas une noise, je ne veux rien te devoir. "

" Mais je te l'offre. " plaida Peter.

" J'ai dit non merci. " dit fermement Orpheo.

" On ne va pas faire toute une histoire d'un verre ! " s'impatienta Sirius. " Si tu ne le veux pas Orpheo, moi je le prends. " Et Sirius sortit de sa poche une poignée de pièces qui tintèrent en tombant sur la table. Sirius défia du regard Orpheo mais ce dernier, quoiqu'un peu nerveux, ne baissa pas les yeux. 

" On va rester longtemps à se regarder en chien de faïence ? " demanda Orpheo gentiment.

Sirius tressaillit légèrement, mais un sourire franc et engageant éclaira le visage d'Orpheo et Sirius soupira. Il releva la tête et échangea un regard avec James. Oui, il était difficile d'en vouloir à cet énergumène. Mais pourquoi ?

L'atmosphère s'était définitivement détendue et il ne fut plus question ensuite que de plaisanteries. Sirius demanda à Orpheo de leur dévoiler ce qu'il pensait de chacun de leurs camarades : depuis trois mois qu'il était là, il devait s'être fait un avis maintenant. Orpheo régala tout le monde en caricaturant amis, profs et ennemis. Le moment où ils eurent le plus du mal à respirer tant ils riaient, fut quand Orpheo décrivit Rogue. Sirius en tomba d'ailleurs de son tabouret mais ne se soucia même pas de se relever. Peter manqua de s'étouffer avec son petit pain aux olives. Quant à Remus, même lui riait sans retenue, pourtant il n'aimait pas se moquer des autres. 

Alors que rien n'aurait pu laisser supposer un si soudain revirement d'humeur, Remus cessa instantanément de rigoler et se redressa sur son siège. Il tourna la tête en tout sens, avant de braquer son regard sur un groupe de sorciers qui entrait dans l'auberge. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? " demanda James qui avait fait taire son fou rire. Sa question sortit les trois autres de leur hilarité. 

Remus ne répondit pas à la question, mais garda les yeux fixés sur le groupe de sorciers qui faisait son chemin dans la salle bondée. Il arriva à la hauteur de la table où James et ses amis étaient et s'y arrêta un instant. Et de sous une capuche, James vit deux yeux ambre, presque jaunes, les darder. James sentit instantanément ses entrailles se tordre et sa salive se bloquer dans sa gorge. Il remarqua alors que Remus frissonnait et que son poing s'était crispé sur son verre, à tel point que le fragile contenant, dans la poigne de fer du garçon, se brisa faisant sursauter tout le monde.

" On sort ! " lança-t-il sans jeter un regard à sa main ensanglantée.

" Quoi ? Maintenant ? " demanda Sirius déboussolé.

" Oui ! Maintenant ! " et Remus se leva. Il jeta précipitamment des pièces sur la table sans prendre la peine de compter.

" Mais tu laisses beaucoup trop ! " lança Peter à Remus qui avait déjà fait plus de la moitié du chemin vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Remus se dirigea vers la fontaine de la place principale et y plongea sa main blessée. James le vit se forcer à reprendre une respiration normale. 

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? " demanda Sirius. " Tu peux nous expliquer ? "

" Non. " répondit Remus sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans la voix, alors qu'il examinait sa main et en retirait les morceaux de verre.

" Comment ça, tu ne veux pas nous expliquer ? Tu nous obliges à sortir, tu… "

" Sirius ! " fit autoritairement James. 

Sirius releva un regard étonné vers James. Et James lui fit savoir qu'il ne devait pas en demander plus, pas maintenant. Sirius fit signe qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais n'insista pas. Peter n'avait rien compris lui non plus, mais cinq années avec les Maraudeurs lui avaient appris à ne rien demander quand James avait ce regard. Quant à Orpheo, il semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait conscience de gêner, mais ne savait comment quitter les lieux sans bonne raison.

Ce fut dans un silence tendu qu'ils regagnèrent le Château de Poudlard. A nouveau, James remarqua que pas une seule fois, Orpheo ne fit le moindre faux pas dans le tunnel mal éclairé, mais l'attitude de Remus le préoccupait bien plus que les bizarreries d'Orpheo.

" Ohoh ! Que vois-je ? La bande des Fureteurs ! " fit une voix venant du mur. James réprima un sursaut de surprise. Il y avait un tel silence depuis longtemps qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un l'interrompe subitement. Il leva les yeux au mur et vit le Chevalier au Catogan qui les suivait avec amusement du haut de son tableau. 

" On préfère, 'Maraudeurs', Chevalier, sans vouloir vous vexer. " corrigea Sirius qui s'était totalement approprié leur nouveau titre. 

" Comme tu veux, mon garçon. " concéda le Chevalier. " Décidément, c'est une manie en ce moment, de patrouiller furtivement dans le Château, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ? " reprit le Chevalier en fixant Orpheo du regard. Les quatre Maraudeurs se tournèrent quelque peu abasourdis vers ce dernier et le dévisagèrent incrédules. 

" Qui moi ? Vous-vous devez faire erreur ! " s'empressa de dire Orpheo qui jetait des coups d'œil en tout sens, comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie.

" Non, non ! " insista le portrait. " Je vous reconnais bien, damoiseau. " Orpheo se renfrogna à l'appellation de damoiseau. Mais James le surprit à tripatouiller le bracelet qu'il avait au poignet : un tic que le garçon avait souvent dans des situations où il semblait mis au pied du mur.

" Euh… oui, je suis sujet à des insomnies et me promener dans le château me fait du bien. " bégaya Orpheo.

" Le garçon qui vous accompagne également ? " s'enquit poliment le chevalier. Orpheo n'avait que plus conscience des quatre paires d'yeux qui le fixaient obstinément.

" Euh… oui, c'est mon cousin, c'est une tare… familiale ! " articula-t-il avec difficulté, presque en grimaçant. 

" Ah ? Je ne savais pas. " dit innocemment le Chevalier. " Je dois avouer que c'est un problème que je n'ai pas. Bon, je dois vous laisser jeunes gens, une charmante demoiselle au troisième étage m'a invité à visiter son paysage, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. " Et sans un autre mot, le Chevalier s'échappa de son tableau.

Orpheo allait prendre la parole pour faire cesser le silence inconfortable, mais d'une geste de la main Remus, l'en empêcha : Peeves arrivait. Et tous cinq se dépêchèrent de quitter les lieux. Ils gagnèrent la salle des Maraudeurs sur laquelle le portrait de la belle femme aux cheveux bleus veillait. Dia vint accueillir James quand il eut franchi le pas de la porte. 

" Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer ? " s'étonna Sirius qui déposait le sachet quelque peu ensanglanté sur un pupitre qu'ils avaient aménagé pour leurs expériences.

" Je t'avais dit qu'elle était intelligente ! " dit avec fierté James.

" Je serais plutôt d'avis qu'il y a un trou quelque part et qu'elle a réussi à se faufiler dedans. "

James haussa les épaules avec dédain. " Occupe-toi du feu au lieu de dire des bêtises. "

Tandis que Sirius s'occupait de préparer le feu, Remus et Peter étalaient tous les ingrédients qu'ils avaient collectés. Des Maraudeurs, James était le plus doué en Potions et ce serait donc lui qui dirigerait les opérations cette fois encore. Sirius pourrait être bon s'il le voulait mais il refusait de travailler une matière de Serpentard plus qu'il n'était nécessaire pour passer dans la classe supérieure. Il préférait de loin s'évertuer en Métamorphose, la matière des Gryffondor, alors qu'il était bien meilleur en Enchantement. Remus avait toujours été plutôt peu doué en Potions. Autant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal il se débrouillait bien, autant en Potions il avait tendance à faire exploser les chaudrons. Et le fait que Pointcassé soit en permanence sur son dos, à se moquer du moindre geste qu'il faisait, du moindre mot qu'il disait, ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Quant à Peter, il était tellement maladroit, qu'il n'y avait pas un cours dont il sortait sans une entaille au doigt. Orpheo, même s'il ne faisait pas preuve d'un grand talent, arrivait à faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans trop de dégâts et c'était pour cette raison que James lui avait demandé de l'assister dans la confection de la potion. Les trois infortunés Maraudeurs avaient, eux, hérités des sales besognes. En des " beurk " bruyants, Peter s'occupait de découper en fines lamelles la langue de Parlotte, Remus faisait frire dans de la graisse de coq des yeux de rats (Peter avait refusé catégoriquement cette tâche et préférait encore s'occuper de la langue), Sirius, lui, essayait tant bien que mal de garder une contenance digne tandis qu'il touillait de la bile de porc. 

" Vous savez quoi ? Je suis bien content de ne pas avoir à boire cette infâme potion. " fit Sirius alors qu'il soufflait pour rejeter en arrière ses mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

" Chut ! " fit James, le front plissé par la concentration. Il lut dans un anglais un peu tordu une formule inscrite sur un bout de papier, le contenu du chaudron passa immédiatement du vert au jaune.

" Ah oui c'est sûr ! Maintenant je suis définitivement content de ne pas avoir à boire ce truc ! " insista Sirius.

" Bien maintenant, Remus, passe-moi les yeux de rats. " 

Remus tendit un bol, alors que Peter s'éloignait d'un bon pas. James saisit la mixture nauséabonde et sans une hésitation en la versa dans le chaudron pendant qu'Orpheo remuait le tout constamment. Les ingrédients se succédèrent, jusqu'au moment où James, tira de sa poche un parchemin auquel il y mit feu, laissant les cendres tomber dans la préparation. 

" Voilà qui est fait. " fit James en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil un peu cabossé. 

" Je suis certain que Pointcassé serait fier de nous… enfin pas si sûr que ça, en fait. " dit Sirius qui se lavait pour la cinquième fois les mains, persuadé que l'odeur de bile les en imprégnait encore. 

" Il faut maintenant la laisser reposer et elle sera parfaite pour le dîner. " Et un même sourire s'étira sur les cinq visages.

" Il n'y a aucun moyen de personnaliser ? " demanda alors Orpheo. " Ca serait plus marrant. " ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

" Mais c'est qu'il est en train de devenir un vrai Maraudeur. " dit Sirius. " Je vais finir par croire que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur les gens. "

" J'y avais pensé. " répondit James. " Mais, il y a trop de monde et ça prendrait trop de temps. "

" En tout cas, je suis sûr qu'avec un coup comme ça on va égaler tes jumeaux. " décréta Peter. Mais Orpheo ne répondit pas, seul un triste sourire passa sur ses lèvres. Il devait avoir le mal du pays, songea James. 

" Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? " demanda Orpheo en sortant de sa rêverie.

" Nous devons aller bosser à la bibliothèque. " dit James avec assurance.

" Ah bon ? " demanda Sirius en se redressant sur son siège. James décocha un lourd regard à Sirius. " Ah oui ! J'avais oublié. Nous avons… un truc à faire. " dit Sirius en se frappant le front dans un excès dramatique peu convaincant.

" Un truc ? " demanda avec suspicion Orpheo, qui ne croyait qu'a demi ce soudain engouement pour les études (et à raison).

" Oui, un truc. " insista Peter.

Orpheo resta quelque secondes muet, puis acquiesça de la tête. " Très bien. Dans ce cas, je vais rester ici pour surveiller la potion et j'en profiterai pour me concentrer un peu sur ma magie intérieure. Si, bien sûr, ça ne vous dérange pas de me laisser dans votre salle. "

" Tu vas encore t'entraîner ? " demanda Remus. 

" Dawn a dit qu'il fallait le faire régulièrement. " répondit Orpheo.

" Elle voulait dire trois ou quatre fois dans la semaine. Toi, tu le fais au moins deux fois par jour. "

" C'est bien la première fois qu'on me reproche de trop travailler. " plaisanta Orpheo. 

" Oui, reste, si tu veux. " fit James. " Mais n'oublie pas de présenter tes hommages à la fille aux cheveux bleus avant de partir. Il faut rester dans ses faveurs. "

Orpheo fit un signe de la tête et sans attendre que les Maraudeurs n'aient quitté la pièce, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil et ferma les yeux, pour mieux se concentrer.

" Il n'arrête pas. " fit pensivement Remus, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque.

" Et alors ? Tu penses que ça peut être dangereux ? Dawn ne nous l'aurait pas appris si c'était le cas. " s'inquiéta Peter.

" Je sais bien. Mais c'est juste une sensation que j'ai. " fit Remus en haussant les épaules.

" En parlant de sensation, tout à l'heure, dans l'auberge, c'était bien des… " demanda allusivement James. Remus acquiesça de la tête. " C'est bien ce que je pensais. Moi, même sans l'être, je l'ai ressenti, alors j'imagine ce que tu as du sentir. " continua James.

" Non, en fait, tu ne peux pas imaginer. " répliqua Remus.

" Mais de quoi vous parlez au juste ? " s'énerva Sirius. " C'est quoi cette histoire aux trois Balais ? "

" Le groupe de personnes que nous avons vu… " commença Remus.

" Oui et bien. " fit Sirius qui perdait patience.

" C'était une meute de loups-garous. " acheva gravement Remus.

" Des loups-garous. " s'affola un peu Peter.

" Une meute ? " s'étonna Sirius. 

Remus jeta un regard en biais à Peter qui baissa la tête d'un air contrit, puis se tourna vers Sirius et hocha affirmativement la tête.

" Mais je croyais que les loups-garous étaient solitaires. " répliqua Sirius incrédule.

" Oui, ils le sont. Ceux qui sont comme… " Remus ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ils voyaient tous trois où il voulait en venir.

" Mais alors eux, en quoi ils sont différents ? " demanda Peter qui était devenu bien pâle. 

" Ils n'ont pas été mordus. Ils sont nés ainsi. Dans l'auberge, ils n'ont pas cessé de me provoquer. Ils voulaient se battre avec moi et si j'avais cédé, ils se seraient fait une joie de me massacrer. "

" Te massacrer ? Mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes de la même… _espèce_. " s'étonna Peter.

Remus tourna vers Peter un regard dur. " Tu ne comprends donc pas que je ne suis pas comme eux ?! Ils n'ont plus rien de semblable avec des humains. Ils maîtrisent les pouvoirs du Loup à la perfection. A leurs yeux, je suis une dégénérescence. Je pue l'humain comme ils disent. Je ne mérite pas la chance que j'ai, le sang qui coule dans mes veines. " Remus tremblait de colère, Peter ne disait rien, les yeux fixés au sol et les larmes au bord des yeux.

" Je suis désolé, Remus. Je ne savais pas. " sanglota Peter. Aux excuses de son ami, Remus se calma.

" Tu ne pouvais pas savoir… " dit-il d'une voix lasse. " Les meutes de loups-garous sont un fait très peu connu des… humains. S'ils le savaient, ils se dépêcheraient de les pourchasser. Tous ne sont pas des sorciers, bien évidemment, il y a également des loups-garous moldus, mais les loups-garous de naissance sorciers ont un pouvoir qu'il ne vaut mieux pas défier. Certaines meutes sont vieilles de plus de deux mille ans. Je n'ose même pas imaginer le pouvoir des sorciers qui en font partie. Fort heureusement, les loups-garous ne sont pas des créatures qui se laissent asservir facilement. " 

James ne savait s'il devait se sentir effrayer par l'existence parmi eux de tels êtres ou bien exciter. Sirius avait clairement choisi d'être enthousiasmé et Peter d'en trembler. 

" La morsure d'un tel loup-garou… Je ne veux pas penser à la douleur que cela peut être. " dit Remus avec morosité.

" Mais pourquoi sont-ils là ? " demanda Peter avec inquiétude.

" Ca Peter, c'est la bonne question. " fit Remus alors qu'ils atteignaient la bibliothèque. " Je n'en ai aucune idée et je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir d'ailleurs " ajouta-t-il gravement alors qu'il poussait la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ils s'assirent en silence à une table un peu en retrait, pour ne gêner personne et surtout n'être entendu d'aucune oreille indiscrète. 

" Alors Peter, dis-nous tout. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? " demanda James à voix basse.

Dès le début de leur association, les quatre garçons s'étaient vite aperçus que la recherche dans les livres aurait une place primordiale dans leurs actions. Peter s'était empressé de se proposer à ce poste, il n'était ni très courageux, ni très puissant ce qui risquait à un moment donné de l'amener à se faire exclure des aventures de ses trois amis, mais chercher dans les vieux livres poussiéreux était dans ses compétences. Peter était donc devenu un véritable rat de bibliothèque, aussi bien par nécessité que par goût. Alors, lorsque Peter avait révélé que l'animal dont il était suffisamment proche pour tenter de devenir un Animagus était un rat, les trois autres Maraudeurs avaient éclaté de rire. 

" Oui et non. " répondit Peter en tirant de son sac des livres et des parchemins.

Il répondait toujours de cette manière, ça lui donnait l'impression d'avoir effectué un travail essentiel sans lequel les Maraudeurs ne pourraient rien faire. 

" Premièrement Dawn. " dit-il en dépliant un parchemin, où il avait noté quelques informations.

Cela signifiait que Peter avait rassemblé un bon nombre d'éléments sur leur professeur de Duels. Peter allait toujours de ce qu'il connaissait le mieux à ce qu'il maîtrisait le moins. James eut un sourire indulgent, ce que Peter était prévisible ! Mais les trois garçons lui laissaient ce moment de gloire personnelle.

" Pour ce qui est de sa famille. "

" Elle n'est pas une fille de Moldus ? " s'étonna Sirius.

Peter lança un regard de travers au garçon pour l'avoir interrompu.

" D'après les registres, il y a eu une famille de sorciers en Grande Bretagne qui s'appelait Dawn. "

" Mais Dawn est française. " coupa à nouveau Sirius.

" Si tu me laissais parler Sirius, ça t'éviterait de dire des bêtises. "

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Il était d'accord pour laisser à Peter sa minute de gloire mais pas pour se faire rabrouer.

" La famille Dawn s'illustre en particulier avec un dénommé Yorwan qui ramena d'un voyage des plantes médicinales très efficaces pour soigner certains maléfices. Il semble être un botaniste de génie. Mais la famille s'éteint à la fin du dix-huitième siècle avec la naissance d'enfants sans pouvoir magique. La génération suivante s'avéra également dénuée de pouvoirs et il en alla de même pour la suivante. L'archivage de l'arbre généalogique cessa donc. "

" Comment ça ? " demanda poliment Remus pour ne pas froisser Peter.

" Les arbres généalogiques de tous les sorciers se font d'eux-mêmes. Dès qu'un sorcier naît, dans une salle spéciale de l'école de son pays, il est immédiatement ajouté à l'arbre généalogique de sa famille ou bien un nouveau est constitué, s'il est le premier sorcier de sa famille. Si dans la même famille, il y a consécutivement trois générations de Cracmols, l'arbre généalogique est stoppé. "

" Mais si, finalement, des sorciers renaissent dans ces familles ? "

" Cela n'a aucune importance, un nouvel arbre est commencé. Et après c'est au généalogiste de faire le lien. "

" Mais ce n'est pas logique ! Il est plus évident de continuer ou reprendre un arbre entamé. "

Peter secoua la tête avec un air condescendant. " Ah Remus ! Remus ! Le problème c'est que l'on ignore si ce nouveau regain de magie dans une famille est une résurgence ou une nouvelle bouture. "

" Donc Dawn est la première de sa famille à être une sorcière ? " demanda James.

" Je ne peux pas te dire. La famille a émigré au dix-neuvième siècle et s'est installé en France. Le nouvel arbre généalogique est donc à Beauxbâtons. Mais si elle est née de parents Moldus, il y a fort à parier, en effet, qu'elle est la première. "

" Et pour la Guilde d'Artemis ? " demanda James qui savait qu'il valait mieux guider le discours de Peter s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il s'éternise.

" Elle a été fondée au seizième siècle, en 1569 pour être précis, par cinq frères, maître en Wrestle et en Oplon. Elle réunit les quinze meilleurs Duellistes de toute la France et probablement du monde. "

" Du monde ? " dit-il en écarquillant les yeux. Peter hocha affirmativement la tête. 

" Les quinze Duellistes remplissent leurs tâches au sein de la Guilde à vie et sont nommés les Quinze Lames. Chaque Lame se choisit un héritier, appelé une Pointe, à qui il transmet ses secrets et qui le succédera au sein de la Guilde à sa mort, prenant alors le titre de Lame. Ainsi le nombre de Lames ne varie jamais. La cérémonie où la Pointe accède au rang de Lame est appelée l'Adoubement et c'est à cette occasion que sa baguette reçoit un traitement spécial qui lui permet de la changer en arme. " 

" Une épée ? " demanda Sirius.

" Pas obligatoirement, mais nécessairement une arme blanche. " répondit patiemment Peter. 

" Ce qui veut dire que Dawn est une Lame et fait partie des Quinze. Etant donné son jeune âge, elle a dû être adoubée, il y a peu de temps. " intervint Remus.

" Oh mon dieu ! " fit James en se frappant le front.

" Quoi ? " s'inquiéta Sirius.

" Je viens de réaliser que Dawn est _vraiment_ très puissante. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle était douée, mais pas à ce point… "

" Et quel est le rôle de cette guilde ? " demanda Sirius. " Ce sont des plutôt Bons ou des plutôt Mauvais ? "

" La Guilde d'Artemis a deux fonctions principales : former et protéger. La Guilde s'occupe de l'apprentissage de jeunes sorciers à leur sortie de l'académie de Beauxbâtons. "

" Elle leur apprend quoi ? "

" A se battre, c'est une sorte d'école militaire, semblable à notre Institut Dentdechien qui forme tous nos sorciers-guerriers. "

" Et tu as dit que la Guilde s'occupait également de protéger ? "

" Oui, il suffit de s'adresser aux Quinze Lames et de leur soumettre une mission. Il y a délibération et selon la difficulté de la mission, ils envoient un disciple, une Pointe ou alors, carrément, une Lame. "

" Vous pensez que Dawn est ici sur mission ? " demanda Remus.

" Le Mangemort a bien dit qu'il était étonné que Dumbledore ait réussi à s'allouer un membre de la Guilde. "

" Elle est donc là pour protéger l'école ? Mais les Duellistes peuvent recevoir des missions au-delà de leurs frontières ? " demanda James.

" En effet. Si les Duellistes appartiennent à une caste spécifique à la France, leur zone d'action s'étend à toute la planète. D'ailleurs, la Guilde encourage ses Pointes à parcourir le monde et à enrichir les connaissances qu'ils reçoivent de leurs propres expériences. "

" Tu as quelque chose d'autre à nous apprendre sur la Guilde d'Artemis ? " demanda James.

" Juste qu'elle est en concurrence directe avec la Confrérie Liminaire, un rassemblement de sorciers datant du neuvième siècle et à l'origine de la constitution de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons. "

" Ah ! Eux, je les connais ! " s'exclama James. " Ma mère m'en a déjà parlé. La Confrérie possède la deuxième plus grande bibliothèque du monde sur la sorcellerie. "

" Es-tu certain que Dawn est bien une Lame ? " demanda Remus.

Peter secoua la tête. " La liste des noms est tenue secrète. Mais le fait qu'elle possède une baguette qui se change en arme est une preuve suffisante. Si elle s'en était emparée, elle ne pourrait pas la changer. " expliqua Peter. " Voilà pour Dawn. " s'exclama pour conclure avec un grand plaisir Peter. 

Il chercha parmi ses parchemins avec grand sérieux puis quand il eut trouvé celui qu'il lui fallait, il croisa soigneusement les mains et regarda chacun de ses camarades avec un air mystérieux.

" Peter… " geignit Sirius. " Arrête avec tes simagrées. "

Vexé, Peter haussa les épaules et tourna la tête dramatiquement. James donna un coup de coude à Sirius, Sirius jeta un regard en coin à James et soupira.

" Je m'excuse Peter, si tu veux bien te donner la peine de reprendre ton exposé, tu m'en verrais ravi. "

" Bien ! Parlons des Knight. " dit avec bonne humeur Peter comme si de rien était. Instantanément, il capta l'attention de ces trois auditeurs pour son plus grand plaisir. " J'ai bien retrouvé une branche de la famille Knight en Nouvelle Zélande. "

" Une branche ? " demanda Sirius.

" Est-ce que c'est important, Sirius ? On s'en fiche… " maugréa James qui ne voulait pas risquer de voir Peter de nouveau se vexer.

" Pas vraiment en fait, James. Cela a son importance, mais j'y reviendrai plus tard. Pour en revenir aux Knight, fort heureusement, ils ne se sont installés en Nouvelle-Zélande il n'y a que dix ans, ce qui fait que l'arbre généalogique a été mis à jour à Poudlard. Il y est bien fait mention de deux cousins prénommés Silver et Orpheo. Les parents d'Orpheo ont été assassinés par un sorcier pour des raisons inconnues et il a été placé sous la tutelle de son oncle, le frère de son père, le père de Silver. "

James se sentit gagner par le même malaise qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, sur un petit bout de papier, Orpheo leur avait révélé qu'il était orphelin, il y a de cela trois mois. 

" Silver et Orpheo sont donc les deux derniers descendants _directs_ de leur famille. "

" _Directs_ ? Tu veux dire qu'il y en des _indirects_ ? " demanda Remus. 

" Attend, j'y viens. " dit Peter avec un petit sourire en coin. " En 1356, il n'y a que deux Knight en Grande Bretagne, un frère et une sœur. Le frère, Urien Knight donnera la branche que l'on connaît. "

" Tu veux dire que c'est l'ancêtre d'Orpheo et Silver ? "

" Tout à fait. Et la sœur, Anaëlle Knight, sorcière versée dans la divination, épouse un sorcier qui répond au nom d'Elhaz… " Peter marqua un silence dramatique tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'un sourire amusé.

" Peter ! " gémit Sirius, à bout de nerfs.

" … Torr. " lâcha Peter. Il ne fut pas déçu de son effet, les trois garçons le dévisagèrent incrédule.

" Tu veux parler du Torr que l'on connaît ? " demanda James. 

" Lui-même… enfin de son ancêtre plutôt. "

" Orpheo et Torr sont de la même famille ? " s'étonna Sirius.

" Pas vraiment. " relativisa Peter. " Ils ont des ancêtres communs. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est possible de relier pratiquement tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne. "

" Ne me reparle pas de ce prétendu arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père que j'aurais en commun avec Rogue. " grogna Sirius.

James eut du mal à contenir un sourire. 

" En tout cas, ça m'a poussé à chercher un peu plus du côté du professeur Torr. Et je n'ai pas été déçu par ce que j'ai trouvé. Avant ce mariage en 1356, avec la sorcière Anaëlle Knight, il semble qu'il n'y ait eu aucun mariage pendant près de trois siècles. Il y a des héritiers, que des garçons aux mères moldues. Sur le registre que j'ai trouvé, les prénoms se suivent à la file sans aucune ramification. "

" C'est inhabituel ? "

" Très inhabituel ! Mais là n'est pas le plus étrange. Au dixième siècle, il s'est produit un événement très surprenant. J'ai essayé de me documenter sur ce qui s'est passé, mais ça n'a pas été simple et je ne suis pas du tout sûr de mes sources. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y avait deux frères sorciers et l'aîné était d'une puissance terrifiante, le cadet avait quelques dons mais rien d'équivalent à son frère. "

" Duquel descend le prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? "

" Du cadet. " répondit Peter. " Et là les choses se corsent, car le frère aîné fit quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas faire. Quoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ça devait être mal, à la hauteur du châtiment qu'il reçut. "

" Un châtiment ? "

" Oui, les quatre plus grands sorciers d'alors conjuguèrent leurs pouvoirs et effacèrent son nom. " 

" C'est ça ton grand châtiment ? " s'étonna Remus.

" D'après une très vieille légende, Remus, les Grands Sorciers d'autrefois enfouissaient leurs pouvoirs dans leurs noms. " intervint James. " Je ne m'en souviens plus très bien, mais Cassandra, nous racontait souvent, à Sirius et à moi, des histoires de sorciers qui perdaient toute leur puissance parce qu'ils avaient oublié leurs noms, mais que si on le leur rendait ou le prononçait à voix haute, il la regagnait. "

" Moi, je connaissais l'histoire de sorciers qui perdaient leurs pouvoirs parce que quelqu'un disait à voix haute leurs noms, au contraire. " dit Peter.

" C'est la même idée que le nom est un point faible, qu'il faille le garder secret ou le retrouver. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes. S'il suffisait de dire 'Voldemort' pour que l'autre psychopathe disparaisse ça se saurait. " maugréa James.

" Bref ! " fit Peter peu ravi d'avoir été interrompu. " Le frère aîné perdit son nom et ses pouvoirs furent engloutis. Quant au cadet, il fut puni pour la faute de son frère et son nom fut raccourci et donc ses pouvoirs amputés. "

" C'est évident, il ne pouvait pas laisser le frère avec le nom complet, sinon l'aîné aurait tôt fait de recouvrer ses pouvoirs et de refaire des dégâts. "

" Donc Torr, n'est qu'une syllabe du nom originel. " murmura James. 

Cette histoire lui laissait une étrange impression, le ramenait en arrière, lorsque Cassandra lui racontait, pour l'endormir, ces histoires dont sa mémoire n'avait gardé que quelques fragments. Il savait qu'il y avait d'autres éléments, mais il n'arrivait pas à se les rappeler.

" A partir de 1356, de nouveau des mariages sont célébrés dans la famille Torr et l'arbre généalogique s'étoffe quelque peu. Et l'on arrive en 1950, à la naissance d'un Ethan Torr. "

" Tu as retrouvé sa trace à Poudlard ? " demanda James qui se sentait gagné par l'excitation.

" En effet, il était à Poufsouffle et a fait une scolarité très bonne quoique très discrète. Je n'ai trouvé dans son dossier que ses bulletins. "

" Et dans l'almanach de sa promotion ? " demanda Sirius.

" Il était malade le jour de la photo et il n'y a aucun commentaire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'après Poudlard, il projetait de quitter la Grande Bretagne et de faire le tour du monde, du moins c'est ce qui a été dit au conseil de classe. "

" Un Poufsouffle plus courageux que de coutume. " commenta James. 

" Est-ce que tu penses que tout est fiable, Peter ? " demanda Remus.

Peter fit la moue. " J'avoue qu'il y a certains points qui me chiffonnent… un en fait. "

" Quel point ? "

" Pour Dawn, je pense qu'il n'y a aucune erreur possible, du moins pour la part anglaise. Quant à la Guilde, j'en suis tout à fait certain également. Pour ce qui est le l'arbre généalogique des Knight, il y a un point qui n'est pas clair. "

" Lequel ? "

" L'enregistrement des noms. J'ai l'impression que des modifications ont été faites. "

" Une impression ce n'est pas suffisant, Peter. " dit sérieusement Sirius. 

" Normalement, on ne peut pas changer un Arbre, pourtant celui-là… il ne me semble pas _naturel_. "

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par, 'pas naturel' ? "

" Exactement, ce que je dis : 'pas naturel'. Trafiqué, si tu préfères. "

" Mais à quoi vois-tu ça ? "

" Aux tracés de la plume. Tous les vingt ans, il faut réenchanter la plume chargée de tracer les Arbres, elle prend alors l'écriture du sorcier qui lui a insufflé de la magie. Or, l'écriture sur l'Arbre des Knight ne correspond pas à celle des autres Arbres, comme s'il avait bénéficié d'une plume différente. "

" Tu penses que ce serait un leurre ? " demanda James.

" Peut-être bien… Oh ! Il y a eut des Knight, c'est certain, du moins, il y a eu Anaëlle Knight… "

Il y eut un instant de silence à la table des Maraudeurs, jusqu'à ce que Remus se racle la gorge pour attirer à lui l'attention des trois autres.

" En même temps, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous apprendre sur Orpheo de savoir qui sont ses aïeuls ? Nous ne sommes pas nos parents à ce que je sache. De plus, si l'Arbre des Knight est vraiment trafiqué, ça m'étonnerait que Silver et Orpheo, ou quels que soient leurs prénoms, soient capables d'un tel acte magique. Quelqu'un de plus puissant les couvre et pour une bonne raison et si vous voulez mon avis, je ne vois personne d'autre que Dumbledore en personne. "

" Dumbledore ? "

" Qui d'autre ? S'ils étaient si dangereux ou venaient d'une famille démoniaque, il ne les aurait pas laissés intégrer Poudlard aussi facilement. Il a bien dû se renseigner sur eux… "

" Je pense que tu te trompes, Remus. " coupa Sirius. " Dumbledore est un idéaliste. Il pense qu'il peut sauver tout le monde, que personne n'est irrémédiablement mauvais. Et je pense que c'est le bon moment de vous montrer ce que j'ai découvert de mon côté. " Sirius ouvrit le livre qu'il avait sorti de son sac au début de la réunion et le poussa au centre de la table.

" Ca ne vous rappelle rien ? " demanda Sirius alors qu'il pointait du doigt une reprographie d'un bracelet en argent.

" On dirait le bracelet d'Orpheo. " fit Remus abasourdi. 

" Et celui de Silver ! " ajouta Sirius. " Figurez-vous qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'un bracelet de famille, mais d'un Bracelet du Silence. "

" Bracelet du Silence ? Qu'est-ce que ce truc ? " demandèrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

" C'est un régulateur de paroles. " expliqua Sirius. " Le Bracelet empêche de dévoiler certaines choses. Il agit en détournant les paroles de celui qui le porte et en le blessant quand il pense un peu trop à dire ce qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire. "

" C'est assez barbare comme instrument. " commenta James.

" Seul celui qui a passé le Bracelet au poignet du porteur peut le retirer. Le tout est de savoir qui ? et pourquoi ? "

" Si l'on suit mon idée, ça serait Dumbledore. " dit Remus.

" Tu vois le grand défenseur de toutes les vérités, empêcher quelqu'un de parler librement ? " demanda Sirius avec ironie.

" Tu penses donc qu'on ne peut pas faire confiance à Orpheo, c'est ça ? " demanda James.

Sirius soupira. " J'avoue que je n'en sais rien. Une part en moi me dit d'avoir confiance en lui, mais l'autre me hurle que ce n'est pas naturel. Je ne sais pas s'il est mauvais, mais il nous cache quelque chose. Et s'il ne nous fait pas confiance, comment pourrions-nous avoir confiance en lui ? " argumenta Sirius.

" Peut-être que c'est un secret qui ne lui appartient pas. Ou peut-être qu'il a peur d'en parler. " dit doucement Remus. " On ne peut pas savoir. "

Sirius regarda Remus mais ne dit mot. James ne savait pas quoi penser, mais les mots de Sirius faisaient écho avec ce qu'il ressentait lui-même : son cœur lui disait de faire confiance à Orpheo mais sa tête lui disait de se méfier. 

" Bon et pour la cicatrice ? Quelque chose ? " demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Peter. Mais ce dernier secoua négativement la tête.

" Ca n'a pas donné grand chose de ce côté. Je n'ai trouvé aucun livre ni aucun traité qui abordaient le sujet. "

" Même dans les grimoires de médecine ? "

" Si bien sûr, mais comment les traiter ou les faire disparaître. Mais rien sur une cicatrice qui chauffe quand un mauvais sorcier fait des dégâts. "

" Et le bouquin que nous avons acheté au péril de notre vie ? " s'énerva Sirius. Il était donc bien plus touché par cette affaire qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître, songea James. Il était difficile de se dire qu'Orpheo n'était peut-être pas digne de confiance, presque douloureux.

" Je ne comprends rien de ce qui y est écrit. Le vendeur nous avait prévenu que c'était trop compliqué pour nous. "

" Donc ça veut dire qu'il nous reste quand même un espoir de ce côté ? " s'enquit Sirius.

" Oui, si tu comprends cette étrange langue ! " et Peter lui tendit le livre.

James se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de son ami et parcourut quelques lignes mais se rassit immédiatement.

" Et un sort de traduction ? " proposa Remus.

" Ca m'étonnerait. " fit James en approchant sa baguette du livre. Il y eut un éclair bleu de lumière. " C'est bien ce que je pensais : c'est protégé. Tu ne peux rien en faire. " James se renfonça dans son siège. " C'est rageant ! Au prix qu'il nous a coûté ! "

" On peut toujours le revendre. " dit Peter. " En plus d'après le libraire, c'est le seul ouvrage qui traite de cicatrices de fond en comble. Il doit y avoir des gens que ça intéresse. "

" Je veux bien te croire, tu as vu le pavé que c'est ! " maugréa Sirius.

" Pour résumer. " fit James en énumérant sur ses doigts. " Torr vient d'une famille dont le nom aurait été maudit et a des ascendants communs avec Knight, Sirius avec Severus… "

" Eh ! " s'exclama l'intéressé outré.

" … Dawn est une Duelliste pro. Orpheo porte un Bracelet du Silence et a un Arbre pas net. Nous avons le bon bouquin sur les cicatrices, mais nous ne pouvons pas le lire. J'oublie quelque chose ? " demanda James en interrogeant du regard ses trois amis. 

" Au moins, nous pouvons nous dire que nous avançons ! " dit Peter d'une petite voix.

A Poudlard, le dîner était le repas le plus important, élèves comme professeurs, tous devaient y assister dans une tenue réglementaire. Les préfets vérifiaient soigneusement que tout le monde était présent, bien mis, de façon à ce que quand la cloche sonnait, les quatre Maisons entraient en même temps par les deux entrées latérales de la Grande Salle. Si les Maraudeurs voulaient toucher toute l'école par une de leurs mauvaises blagues, ils savaient qu'ils devaient frapper à ce moment (même s'il était plus amusant d'agir le matin ou le midi.). Les Maraudeurs qui s'étaient lié avec Xino, le chef des Elfes de Maison, (il l'avait défendu contre la rage d'un Serpentard), savaient qu'ils pouvaient lui demander n'importe quoi et que la créature se ferait un plaisir de s'exécuter. Une heure avant le repas, ils lui avaient donc demandé de mélanger leur infâme mixture au traditionnel jus de citrouille. Xino avait accepté de bonnes grâces, toujours prêt à faire plaisir à ses sauveurs. 

Et maintenant les Maraudeurs attendaient avec impatience le moment où la potion prendrait effet, c'est à dire quelques minutes après son absorption. James guettait avec tant d'attention une Poufsouffle de sixième année aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc qu'il ne prêta qu'un regard distrait à la mouette qui se posa devant lui, ne s'étonnant même pas du côté inhabituel de ce volatile. Les oiseaux marins n'étaient utilisés pourtant que pour les courriers transocéaniques. Machinalement, il détacha le parchemin un peu abîmé attaché à la patte de l'oiseau qu'il laissait se rafraîchir dans son verre d'eau. Il allait décacheter sa lettre, quand il entendit un cri. La Poufsouffle blonde s'était levée et baragouinait des mots dans une langue incompréhensible, ses voisins la regardaient médusés, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu la piquer. Une fille coiffée d'une natte, probablement une de ses amies, se leva et voulut lui parler pour la calmer. Et au premier mot qu'elle dit, la Poufsouffle blonde se tut et regarda médusée la fille à la natte. D'ailleurs, toute la table de Poufsouffle les fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les trois autres tables contemplaient en silence et perplexes l'étrange spectacle qu'offrait la table des Poufsouffle. Les Maraudeurs, eux, avaient un mal de tous les diables à ne pas éclater de rire à la seule idée de ce qui se préparait. James croisa le regard méfiant de Lily, il ravala son fou rire et sourit de toutes ses dents à la préfète en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En même temps, toute la table de Poufsouffle reprit la parole et à l'étonnement général (et au plus grand bonheur des Maraudeurs) pas un élève ne parlait la même langue. La salle entière, prise de panique, se mit à vouloir dire quelque chose, mais plus personne ne savait parler l'anglais. Le ton montait, certains s'étaient levés et tournés vers la table des professeurs, d'autres essayaient de se faire comprendre mais en vain. 

McGonagall se leva finalement. Avec sa baguette, elle fit un bruit d'explosion pour amener à elle l'attention de tous. Le silence revint et tous attendirent ses mots réconfortants, mais à la place ne vint qu'une suite de consonances dures et inconnues. McGonagall, foudroyée par la découverte qu'elle non plus ne parlait plus anglais, se tut et tourna un regard meurtrier vers la table Gryffondor. Et comme il l'avait fait à sa préfète, James adressa un clin d'œil à sa directrice qui devint d'un rouge carmin. Plus furieuse que jamais, McGonagall reprit son baragouinage, les élèves malgré leur état similaire ne purent contenir un éclat de rire. McGonagall était maintenant verte de rage et montrait les Maraudeurs du poing. Dumbledore s'avança vers elle pour tenter de la calmer, mais au regard étonné que lui lança le professeur de Métamorphoses, il était évident que le directeur était également touché par le sort qui les frappait tous. 

De savoir que leur directeur, le Grand Dumbledore n'avait pas été épargné par leur potion de Babel était la cerise sur le gâteau pour les Maraudeurs. 

James se pencha vers Orpheo. " Avec McGonagall et Dumbledore touchés, je crois vraiment que l'on peut dire que nous avons fait plus fort que tes jumeaux, non ? " demanda-t-il.

Orpheo tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard, où James découvrit avec plaisir que Rogue et tous ses amis se disputaient dans des langues différentes.

" En effet, plus de monde a été touché. Mais des poulets c'est quand même un peu plus impressionnant. "

James dodelina de la tête, vexé. " Notre potion durera vingt heures et s'ils veulent faire un antidote, il leur faudra seize heures minimum. "

" En temps, vous les dépassez également. " concéda Orpheo. " Mais eux ont réussi à passer entre les mailles de la punition. " argumenta Orpheo avec un sourire malin.

" Ca j'avoue que c'est bien joué. Mais perdre des points pour une potion pareille, ça ne me dérange pas. " dit avec fierté James. " Sans vouloir faire mon Sirius… "

" Eh ! " fit le concerné.

" … Mais je suis quand même assez content de ma potion, qui est une belle variante de la potion de Polyglottie. " dit avec fierté James. 

Dans la Grande salle, il se passa alors des mouvements de foule étranges : les groupes d'amis se désolidarisaient, chacun allait avec celui qui parlait la même langue que soi. Les élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés à parler français s'étaient rassemblés autour du professeur Dawn, mais cela ne leur fut d'aucune utilité : le professeur de Duel parlait dorénavant le japonais. A côté d'elle, Pointcassé hurlait en égyptien, tandis qu'Estogaffe essayait de le calmer en lui parlant malgache. Dumbledore parlait allemand avec Torr et McGonagall ne décolérait pas, lançant de temps en temps quelques mots en arabe à Minigalle qui la regardait d'un air perplexe et lui répondait parfois en russe. 

Toutefois, James perdit tout son air assuré quand il remarqua tous les regards assassins que lui lançaient ses camarades. Lynn s'était avancée d'un pas décidé vers Sirius et lui enfonçait son index dans le torse, le gratifiant au passage de tout un chapelet de mots qui ressemblaient à du Hollandais (du moins, Lynn avait le même accent que la tante Igma.). Mais après avoir tenté quelques secondes de garder son sérieux, Sirius avait éclaté de rire et heureusement pour lui que Névée avait saisi Lynn à bras le corps car elle semblait vouloir lui arracher les yeux. Remus tentait de calmer (en anglais) des Serdaigle qui l'avaient alpagué, mais il devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas leur rire au nez. Seul Peter s'était retrouvé dans une situation peu confortable, coincé contre un mur par les filles de sixième et septième année, il se faisait harceler de toutes parts par des mots auxquels il ne comprenait rien. 

Soudain, James sentit une main l'attraper fermement par l'épaule et le retourner violemment. Il se retrouva face à un Parry blême de colère qui le fixait avec des yeux mauvais. Le garçon était méconnaissable, il écumait de rage, ses lèvres tremblaient de fureur et James eut un instant de frayeur. Lily se dépêcha d'intervenir pour les séparer mais Parry était tellement furieux que d'un geste de la main il la repoussa. James vit la préfète manquer d'équilibre et tomber à terre. Mais le septième-année rappela l'attention de James à lui par la pression qu'il exerça sur sa gorge. 

" Calme Parry ! " essaya de dire James. " Tu n'as vraiment aucun sens de l'humour. " James se demanda un instant si c'était bien le moment de faire le malin, Parry était vraiment hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre sa baguette et aucun de ses amis ne semblaient avoir remarqué sa position, quant à se dégager seul, il en était hors de question, le septième-année était bien plus costaud. Mais James, trop fier pour laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'un signe de faiblesse, gardait le regard assuré. Lily s'était relevée et de nouveau tentait de faire lâcher prise à Parry. Ce dernier se tourna alors vers la préfète et ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler. Mais au lieu de mots incompréhensibles, ce fut un long sifflement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. James en eut des frissons dans tous ses membres et Lily recula précipitamment, ses yeux verts exorbités. Encore plus furieux que jamais, Parry se retourna vers James et, cette fois-ci, ne resta pas muet. Dans un sifflement continu, James avait l'impression que Parry déversait toute sa haine. Il était paralysé par l'horreur et la terreur, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Oublié tout l'honneur, James ne pensait qu'à fuir au plus vite ces sifflements perpétuels qui lui vrillaient les tympans, lui hérissaient les poils, lui dressaient les cheveux sur la tête et lui faisaient battre le cœur avec tant de force que James avait l'impression qu'il allait lui déchirer la poitrine. 

Et Parry avançait d'un air buté, des sifflements menaçants dans la bouche, James ne pouvait penser qu'à reculer, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente le mur contre son dos. Orpheo surgit alors, comme de nulle part, entre James et Parry. Il était bien plus petit, bien plus chétif que le septième-année, il était du même gabarit que James. Parry, surpris par cette intervention, se tut un instant. James se sentit aussitôt regagner confiance, Parry avait cessé de l'impressionner et il se sentait même pas honteux de s'être aussi facilement effrayé. Orpheo fixait d'un air buté son aîné. Parry agacé rouvrit la bouche et les mêmes insupportables sifflements se répétèrent. Aussitôt le regain de confiance de James s'envola et il se pressa davantage contre le mur, derrière Orpheo qui ne paraissait pas du tout impressionné. James était mi-admiratif mi-étonné par l'attitude du garçon lorsqu'il l'entendit proférer à son tour le même langage strident. Et d'une manière bien plus violente, son cœur reprit ses battements désordonnés dans sa poitrine. Etonnement, horreur se mêlaient plus insidieusement et se déversaient dans son sang. Parry lui-même avait reculé, il ne semblait savoir décider s'il devait être étonné, effrayé ou soulagé. Orpheo continuait de siffler, les yeux rivés dans ceux du septième-année. James sentit soudain ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il se retrouva affalé sur le sol avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le comprendre. Orpheo se tourna vers lui, mais dans un haut le cœur, James recula aussitôt se prenant les pieds dans sa robe qui traînait.

" Ne m'approche pas ! Ne m'approche pas ! " répétait-il.

Orpheo était un Fourchelang. Un Fourchelang naturel puisqu'il n'avait pas bu la potion. Aucune autre idée cohérente ne pouvait pénétrer son cerveau.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Orpheo en bon anglais.

Les mots compréhensibles se déversèrent avec bonheur dans les oreilles de James, calmant ses tympans irrités, écorchés par les bruits stridents. 

James sentit deux mains qui le relevaient, à ses côtés il y avait Remus et Sirius qui le soutenaient d'un air inquiet.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda Remus en regardant Orpheo qui ne quittait pas James des yeux. 

" Tu es un Fourchelang. " finit par dire James l'air sombre. Il avait craché la phrase comme une insulte. Sirius se tourna vers Orpheo incrédule.

" Un quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieux James ? " 

" Demande-lui ? Vas-y Orpheo fais de nouveau entendre ton beau sifflement. " grinça James. Il sentait revenir du fin fond de son être une colère, mêlée à de la haine, comme jamais il n'en avait ressentie pour personne. Il avait eu confiance en Orpheo, il lui avait dévoilé bon nombre de leurs secrets. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Comment avait-il pu être à ce point stupide ? Les Serpentard qui étaient entrés dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Le balai qui était resté sans surveillance dans la chambre. Le chemin qu'il connaissait déjà. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner par une simple impression de déjà-vu. 

" Alors Fourchelang, tu as perdu ta langue ? " 

Mais Orpheo gardait obstinément le silence. Des yeux, il fouillait chacun des visages, mais tous restaient hermétiquement fermés. Quand il rencontra celui de Lily, la préfète fit un pas en avant, mais d'un sifflement qui fit tressaillir tout le monde excepté Orpheo, Parry la cloua sur place. 

" Knight, explique-toi ! " tonna Sirius. James le sentait trembler de colère à côté de lui. 

A son nom de famille, Orpheo tourna un regard soudain dur vers Sirius. 

" Je n'ai aucune explication à vous donner. " décréta-t-il finalement froidement. " Oui, je suis un Fourchelang et je n'ai jamais demandé à l'être, je m'en serais bien passé. Mais c'est arrivé et je n'y peux _rien_. " Sans ajouter un mot, Orpheo tourna les talons et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans la pagaille générale, cette confrontation n'avait été qu'un micro événement, mais pour James cela avait été un véritable cataclysme.

" Tu crois vraiment que c'est lui qui est derrière tous les accidents qui sont arrivés ? " demanda Remus les sourcils froncés. " C'est une accusation grave James. "

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre réunis dans leur petite pièce, assis sur un épais tapis qu'ils avaient jonché de coussins pour plus de confort. 

" Ca ne fait aucun doute. Aucun Gryffondor n'irait jamais révéler le mot de passe à un Serpentard, du moins aucun de ceux que l'on connaît… "

" James, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas bien compliqué de récupérer les mots de passe des salles communes. Combien de fois l'avons-nous fait ? " contrecarra Remus. 

" Sauf que tu oublies, que la Grosse Dame a assuré dernièrement n'avoir jamais laissé entrer aucun élève qui ne fût pas de Gryffondor. " intervint Sirius.

" Racontar que tout ça ! " siffla Remus en faisant un geste ample de la main. " Elle ne va pas avouer facilement les erreurs qu'elle commet. Si tu l'as tires de son sommeil, elle se dépêchera de t'ouvrir pour peu que tu aies le bon mot de passe, elle ne regardera pas les couleurs que tu portes. "

" Et le balai ? " demanda James. " Il y avait un total accès. "

" Il t'a sauvé la vie sur le terrain, James. "

" Pour mieux se disculper. Il s'est rendu compte qu'il finirait par être suspecté et il a préféré intervenir. "

" C'est tiré par les cheveux. Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a probablement de la Magie Noire. "

" Mais enfin Remus, c'est un Fourchelang ! " s'énerva James. " Pourquoi le défends-tu ? "

Remus se renfrogna. " Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Fourchelang que ça fait de lui un adepte de la Magie Noire ! "

" Tout le monde le sait ! "

" Et tout le monde sait que les loups-garous sont des monstres assoiffés de sang qu'il ne faut pas côtoyer si on ne veut pas finir la gorge ouverte. " répondit Remus.

" Ce n'est pas pareil. " dit James.

" Où est la différence ? "

" Orpheo Knight agit bizarrement. "

" Comme beaucoup de monde. " continuait Remus butté.

" Il a un Bracelet du Silence, il fait sa rentrée avec retard, il dit détester son cousin mais le soir parcourt le château avec lui. " énuméra Sirius.

" Il est censé n'être ici que depuis trois mois mais connaît le château aussi bien que nous. Que _nous_, Remus pas l'élève lambda ! Il ne s'est pas pris les pieds dans la crevasse. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Et il n'y a pas que le château, mais les profs également. Il sait comment en prendre certains : McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney, Hagrid, Dawn… Ce ne sont pourtant pas les plus commodes. "

" Mais si c'est une sorte d'espion ou de traître. " dit Peter. " Pourquoi avoir autant insisté ce matin sur le fait que quelqu'un, justement, jouait double jeu. C'est bizarre. "

" Au contraire ! En étant celui qui le dénonce, il se met de côté, alors qu'on devrait le suspecter le premier. Après tout, il est le nouveau, c'est depuis qu'il est arrivé que tout dégénère. "

" Ca dégénère, certes, mais indépendamment d'Orpheo. Ca fait un bout de temps que ça va de mal en pis. Si vous lisiez les journaux, si vous parliez avec les autres, vous verriez que, chaque jour pratiquement, quelqu'un perd un parent. "

" Et sa cicatrice ! " argua Sirius.

Remus acquiesça de la tête. " Ca je reconnais que c'est étrange. Mais depuis qu'il prend sa potion, il n'a plus eu de crises, donc nous ne pouvons pas déterminer si vraiment il y a un lien avec les actions de Vous-Savez-Qui. "

" Mais pourquoi refuses-tu de voir l'évidence ? "

" Parce que je refuse de le condamner soudainement parce que nous avons découvert qu'il est un Fourchelang ! "

James poussa un soupir agacé. 

" Qu'il soit un Fourchelang donne enfin un sens à tous ces événements étranges, à tous ces mystères qui l'entourent. Je ne le condamne pas parce qu'il est Fourchelang mais parce que… "

" Tu le condamnes justement parce qu'il est un Fourchelang ! " coupa Remus. " Tu revois toutes ses actions à travers ce prisme déformant. Il te sauve la vie et toi tu vois ça comme une machination. Il nous aide à nous venger des Serpentard et pour toi c'est une manière de prétendre qu'il n'est pas ami avec eux. Il s'entraîne comme un fou pour arriver à un niveau correct au poste de poursuiveur et tu penses qu'il va aller tout saboter. James tu es aveugle. "

" Et toi trop confiant. Bon sang ! Mais même cette confiance que nous lui avons tous immédiatement accordée n'est pas naturelle, reconnais-le. "

" J'avoue que c'est bizarre, mais c'est peut-être une part de lui, de son aura, de son charme qu'est-ce que j'en sais. "

" Oui, peut-être qu'il y a justement de la magie derrière tout ça. " songea Sirius.

" Ne me dis pas que tu crois qu'il nous aurait ensorcelés pour se faire accepter ? ! " s'indigna Remus.

" Et pourquoi pas ! C'est du domaine du possible. "

" Tu fabules ! "

" Si Knight travaille pour quelqu'un de plus puissant, c'est possible. " insista Sirius. 

" Vous racontez n'importe quoi ! Vous n'étiez pas avec lui à Pré-au-Lard, lors de l'attaque. "

" Non, en effet, nous étions avec des Mangemorts qui étaient bien au courant de la date de notre sortie alors qu'elle avait été avancée au dernier moment. "

" James, Orpheo est devenu véritablement livide quand il a pensé que vous alliez peut-être être attaqués. Il a foncé bêtement pour vous secourir et il y est parvenu. Alors s'il y a un traître ce n'est pas celui qu'on croit. "

" Donne-moi une preuve de son innocence. " rétorqua James. 

" Donne-moi une preuve de sa culpabilité. "

" Mon cadavre est-ce suffisant ? "

" Ne sois pas mélodramatique, James. "

Il y eut un silence inconfortable. Remus s'enfonça dans les coussins et fixa les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre.

Bien sûr et cela plus d'une fois, les Maraudeurs s'étaient disputés, avaient eu des avis divergents, mais c'était à propos de l'ingrédient qu'il valait mieux mettre dans une potion, du chemin qu'il fallait prendre ou du choix de leur prochaine victime. Mais la tension qui régnait entre eux quatre aujourd'hui était telle qu'aucun n'osait bouger de peur de provoquer une étincelle qui allumerait un brasier qu'ils ne pourraient éteindre. 

James était furieux après Remus. Furieux qu'il ne se range pas à son avis, furieux qu'il ne voie pas les évidences, furieux qu'il défende un Fourchelang comme s'il était son frère d'arme ou de sang. Il était bien trop en colère pour reconnaître qu'il avait également des torts et que Remus avait de bons arguments, pour admettre qu'il avait blessé Remus. Il ne pouvait songer qu'au fait qu'entre créatures ténébreuses ces deux-là peut-être se comprenaient et il renâclait cette idée noire. Sirius à côté de lui, le doigt tendu vers une boulette de papier s'entraînait à la faire décoller du sol (" Ben oui qui sait ? Elle a raison Dawn, on n'a pas toujours sa baguette sous la main. "). Peter broyait de noir et terminait sa deuxième Bièraubeurre légèrement alcoolisée. Remus était allongé, les bras croisés sous la nuque et les yeux fixés au plafond. 

Sans un mot, James se leva et quitta la pièce. Il adressa un vague salut à la belle femme aux cheveux bleus du portrait. Il avança dans les couloirs un peu au hasard. Ce qu'il n'avait pas dit, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais avoué, c'est que la découverte de ce qu'était Orpheo le faisait souffrir, bien plus qu'il n'était naturel. 

Soudain, ses muscles, ses os, son sang se rappelèrent à James, la douleur sourde qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de repousser toute la journée revint plus forte que jamais. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et resta prostré, attendant que la douleur diminue. Il irait voir Pomfresh alors, elle ne posait jamais de question et lui donnerait une de ses potions dégoûtantes mais qui avaient le mérite d'agir rapidement. 

_" Tu ne le condamnes que parce qu'il est un Fourchelang. " _

L'accusation de Remus lui revint en pleine tête et plus douloureuse que tout ce que son corps lui infligeait. Et si Remus avait raison ? Et s'il n'était qu'un de ces crétins de sorciers qui avaient peur de ce qu'ils ignoraient ou ne comprenaient pas, de ces sorciers dont il se moquait avec Sirius ? Ou peut-être était-il même pire : un hypocrite. James ne pouvait supporter cette idée, il se mit debout et plus décidé que jamais, occultant la douleur, il se dirigea vers celui qui serait probablement le plus à même de répondre à ses questions. 

James évita soigneusement de rencontrer les fantômes et les quelques élèves qui déambulaient dans les couloirs. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour entamer des conversations futiles ou affronter les reproches multilingues de ses camarades. 

James hésita un instant en s'arrêtant devant la porte du bureau de Torr. Peut-être que le sorcier n'avait que faire de ses questions et de ses états d'âme. Pourtant, James inspira profondément et s'apprêta à frapper, quand il remarqua que la porte était légèrement entrebâillée. Etonné, il la poussa et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

" Professeur ? " dit-il d'une petite voix, interrogeant la pénombre. Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. De plus en plus intrigué, il poussa davantage la porte et la raie de lumière venant du couloir frappa de plein fouet un couple enlacé. Ce fut suffisant pour attirer l'attention des deux adultes qui se séparèrent vivement et en pleine lumière, James reconnut Torr et Dawn.

" Oh pardon. Je… jenesavaispasjenevoulaispasvousdérangerjem'envais. " dit-il à toute vitesse, pas vraiment certain de s'être fait comprendre. 

Si Torr affichait un sourire gêné, Dawn était plus rouge qu'une écrevisse ébouillantée. Elle saisit ses lunettes posées sur le bureau et avança en grandes enjambées vers la porte. James s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Quand Dawn le dépassa, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin et James se dépêcha de gommer le sourire de son visage.

" Entrez Mr Potter. Et refermez la porte derrière vous, puisque j'en suis apparemment incapable. " finit par dire Torr alors qu'il remettait en ordre ses vêtements. James se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire tandis qu'il s'exécutait.

James jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la salle qui avait vu défiler plus de professeurs que toute autre. On racontait que le poste avait été maudit, il y a un certain nombre d'années et les rumeurs allaient bon train et se diversifiaient au fur et à mesure du temps. Certaines prétendaient qu'un professeur abominable avait été licencié par erreur ou d'autres à raison et que pour se venger, il avait jeté un sort sur le poste dont on venait de le priver. Une qui avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles, c'était qu'une élève et le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vivaient une idylle mais qu'ils avaient été mis à jour, il y avait eu jugement et le professeur avait été démis de ses fonctions. La jeune sorcière aurait alors maudit le poste, jurant que personne ne serait jamais capable de remplacer celui qu'elle aimait. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir, le bureau maudit ne semblait n'avoir rien de particulier. Les murs étaient de pierres, irréguliers et froids et il fallait bien l'immense flambée de la cheminée pour prodiguer un peu de chaleur. Pour décoration, à hauteur humaine il y avait une frise racontant l'histoire d'un chevalier qui affrontait mille dangers pour finir par trouver une coupe. Le mobilier était sombre et travaillé. Mais ce qui était surtout évident, c'était le bazar qui régnait dans les lieux. Il y avait des livres ouverts partout où il était humainement possible de les poser, des parchemins traînaient dans tous les coins, tombaient du bureau, et de temps en temps, Torr d'un coup de baguette les remettait en place mais pour mieux les regarder tomber la fois suivante. James s'aperçut alors que son professeur attendait silencieusement, assis sur son bureau, les jambes pendantes, qu'il ait fini son petit examen. 

" Que puis-je pour vous ? " demanda enfin calmement Torr. James remarqua alors que son professeur était vêtu comme un Moldu, d'un jean délavé et d'un pull à col roulé informe. Il regardait James avec patience qui, pour une fois, perçut ses yeux clairs sous la frange de cheveux. 

" J'aurais aimé que vous… " James hésita un instant. Torr s'amusait avec sa baguette, la faisant tourner autour de son pouce. James était tellement tendu qu'il sursauta quand l'objet magique émit un petit jet de lumière bleue.

" Rha ! Cette baguette, toujours aussi têtue. " grogna Torr en l'approchant de sa figure pour mieux l'examiner. 

La baguette de Torr avait tendance à pratiquer d'elle-même la magie, ce qui parfois provoquait quelques situations cocasses en cours. La dernière fois, elle avait ensorcelé un livre qui s'était mis à voler à travers toute la salle. C'avait été une véritable pagaille tout le monde courait après le livre ensorcelé, cherchant à l'attraper avant qu'il n'y ait des blessés. Sirius avait fini par mettre la main dessus au prix d'un superbe vol plané par-dessus deux pupitres. " C'est pas plus dangereux qu'un cognard. " avait-il dit en le rendant à Torr qui s'était dépêché d'annuler le sortilège.

" J'aimerais que vous me parliez des Fourchelangs. " finit par dire James.

" Je vois. " fit pensivement Torr. " Et puis-je vous demander pourquoi ? "

" Eh bien… euh… " bafouilla James. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas envie d'accuser Orpheo. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que, comme Remus l'avait souligné, il n'avait aucune preuve ou si le charme d'Orpheo opérait encore. " Il y a quelqu'un que je connais, du moins que je pensais connaître… un peu… et j'ai découvert qu'il était un Fourchelang et… "

" Et ça vous effraie ? " compléta Torr, avec un sourire indulgent sur le visage.

" Non ! " répondit vivement James. " Oui… " murmura-t-il finalement en baissant la tête. Oui, c'était vrai, il était effrayé d'avoir découvert qu'Orpheo, qu'il avait immédiatement considéré comme un ami, était un Fourchelang. 

" Pourquoi ? " demanda impitoyablement Torr.

Oui, pourquoi ? Là était la question. Quand il avait découvert la vraie nature de Remus, il n'avait pas hurlé au loup ! Est-ce que c'était parce qu'alors il était plus jeune, moins conscient de ce que cela impliquait ? Etait-ce parce qu'enfin de compte, c'était plus rassurant d'avoir peur d'Orpheo que de constamment se demander pourquoi il était si bizarre et pourtant si familier ?

" Eh bien tout le monde sait que les Fourchelangs sont de mauvais sorciers. " choisit-il de répondre à Torr.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal leva un sourcil et étudia James du regard. " Tout le monde sait ça ? " répéta-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

" Bien sûr… Vous, pas ? " s'étonna James. Etait-il possible que son professeur ignorât que les Fourchelangs avaient la réputation d'êtres des adeptes de Magie Noire ? 

" Moi, je sais juste que c'est une faculté excessivement rare et que les Sorciers craignent ceux qui la possèdent. " répondit Torr d'un ton badin. 

" Ont-ils tort ? " demanda avec espoir James. 

Espoir que Torr confirme ou infirme cette croyance ? Qu'avait-il vraiment envie d'entendre ?

Torr resta quelques secondes silencieux, il fixait toujours de ses yeux incroyablement clairs, comme délavés, ceux de James, tandis que sa baguette tournait obstinément autour de son pouce. 

" Connaissez-vous le sorcier qui était célèbre pour cette faculté ? " finit-il par demander.

Un peu pris au dépourvu, James resta un instant silencieux, avant que le regard délavé de Torr ne le rappelle à la réalité. " Bien sûr. " dit-il alors. " Salazar Serpentard. " 

Tout Poudlard savait que le sorcier éponyme de la Maison qui rassemblait tous les sorciers qui tournaient le plus souvent mal était un Fourchelang. 

" En effet. " acquiesça Torr. " Et c'est même de là que tout est parti. Salazar Serpentard était un sorcier comme il en existe peu et d'un pouvoir difficilement égalable. "

" On dirait que vous l'admirez. " fit James avec défiance. 

Torr éclata de rire. " Non certainement pas. Salazar Serpentard était peut-être un puissant sorcier mais il a fait également des choses peu admirables. "

James poussa un soupir de soulagement mais en demi-teinte. Il aurait préféré que son professeur ne trouvât aucun point positif à Salazar Serpentard, le rival de Godric Gryffondor mais après tout, Torr était un Poufsouffle. 

" Connaissez-vous un autre Fourchelang ? " reprit Torr.

James réfléchit un instant et rassembla ses souvenirs. Dernièrement, il avait entendu une conversation qui faisait allusion à un sorcier Fourchelang. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion qu'il avait surprise entre son père et sa mère au sujet de…

" Voldemort ! " s'exclama-t-il. Un léger frisson lui remonta dans le dos.

" Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un poussé le nom interdit avec autant d'entrain. " sourit Torr. " Mais c'est exact, Voldemort est un Fourchelang. Alors en effet, si on ne tient compte que de ces deux sorciers qui reconnaissent ouvertement leur don, on peut penser qu'il n'est l'apanage que des mages noirs. Toutefois… " Torr se pencha sur son bureau et ramena d'une petite pile quelques parchemins. Il les ouvrit les uns après les autres, les parcourant rapidement du regard, murmurant de temps en temps quelques commentaires que James ne saisit pas, puis finalement, il sembla se satisfaire de l'un d'eux et le tendit à James.

" Ceci est un devoir que j'ai demandé aux première-année au sujet justement de certaines particularités que les croyances populaires attribuent aux Mages Noirs. Et bien entendu dans la longue liste, il y a la faculté de converser avec les serpents. L'élève qui a rédigé ce devoir a très justement relevé toute une liste de noms de sorciers reconnus comme des Fourchelangs. Une trentaine de noms. "

James vit en effet que des noms totalement inconnus se suivaient.

" Pourtant, elle remarque que sur cette trentaine de sorciers, seuls sept se sont avérés être de véritables sorciers totalement versés dans la Magie Noire et capables du pire. Et ensuite, elle énumère une liste de Mages Noirs, assez longue il est vrai et un peu excessive, mais juste. Elle en dénombre une grosse cinquantaine. Sept noms sur une bonne cinquantaine, c'est peu. Le dernier en date, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Voldemort, Grindelwald, aurait bien été embêté si vous lui aviez demandé de converser de la pluie et du beau temps avec une couleuvre, Mr Potter. "

James releva la tête de cette liste quelque peu troublante et fixa son professeur. " Vous essayez de me dire qu'être Fourchelang n'est pas la marque des sorciers noirs ? "

" En effet. C'est un don que le sorcier a, tout simplement. Comme certains sorciers s'avèrent dotés d'un don de télépathie, de guérison ou de voyance. " 

" Très bien, mais si c'est réellement un don et non une mauvaise chose, pourquoi les sorciers qui le possèdent le tiennent-ils secret ? " demanda James qui n'avait plus que jamais les sifflements d'Orpheo à l'esprit.

" C'est une bonne question, Mr Potter. " dit Torr en repliant le parchemin et en le reposant avec les autres, ce qui provoqua une avalanche de rouleaux et de papiers mais dont Torr ne se soucia pas. " Probablement parce que c'est justement un don qui a mauvaise réputation que l'on n'ose pas en parler. C'est un cercle vicieux. Tant que ceux qui avoueront être des Fourchelangs seront des Mages Noirs, la situation des Fourchelangs ne s'améliorera pas et l'on continuera d'en faire un secret "

" Mais il faudra bien qu'il y en ait un qui se décide un jour à briser la loi du silence. "

" Pour se risquer à perdre tous ses amis, voir ceux en qui il avait confiance lui tourner le dos ? Qu'avez-vous fait quand vous avez appris que votre ami était un Fourchelang ? " demanda Torr.

James se mordit la lèvre. " Mais c'est différent ! " s'écria-t-il pour toute réponde.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de différent ? "

" C'est quelqu'un de bizarre, qui cache plein de choses… "

" Alors croire que parce qu'il était Fourchelang qu'il était mauvais, permettait d'expliquer son inquiétante étrangeté ? "

James hocha la tête de haut en bas.

" Il est vraiment bizarre et secret ! " répéta obstinément James. Torr ne pouvait pas comprendre !

" Vous savez le plus important n'est pas toujours le secret en lui-même mais la raison pour laquelle on veut maintenir un secret. "

James fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras. " Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. " concéda-t-il. 

" Vous connaissez Spiderman ? " demanda énigmatiquement Torr, un sourire au coin des lèvres et une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.

" Quoi ? " demanda James qui ne savait pas si Torr parlait d'une chose ou d'une personne. 

" Visiblement non. " soupira Torr. " Ah ! Ces sorciers qui refusent de s'ouvrir à la culture Moldue. " James n'apprécia pas la remarque, mais ne dit rien. " Disons alors que ce que vous avez surpris entre le professeur Dawn et moi, tout à l'heure, doit rester secret, pourtant je préférerais être foudroyé sur place que de laisser entendre que c'est une mauvaise chose. " dit gravement Torr.

" Pourquoi en faire un secret alors ? " s'étonna James, qui se demanda après coup si ce n'était pas une question un peu trop personnelle. Mais il fut rassuré de voir que Torr ne s'en offusqua pas. 

" Voilà exactement la question que vous devez vous poser, Mr Potter ! Pourquoi garder quelque chose secret ? C'est bien souvent plus important que le secret lui-même. Et c'est ainsi que l'on reconnaît ses alliés de ses ennemis. Ce qu'il faut se demander si quelqu'un garde un élément secret c'est : est-ce qu'il pense qu'il est préférable pour moi d'ignorer un événement parce que ça pourrait me blesser de quelque manière que ce soit ? Dans ce cas c'est un ami. Ou bien est-ce qu'il me cache quelque chose pour me blesser ? et dans ce cas vous avez affaire à un ennemi. Spiderman est un super-héros de bande dessinée. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il œuvre pour la justice et le bien de ses concitoyens. Toutefois, il agit en secret, dissimulé sous un masque et à l'abri d'un pseudonyme. Ses proches ont bien la sensation qu'il leur cache quelque chose, mais il préfère leur mentir plutôt que de les mettre dans la confidence. "

" Pourquoi ne se fait-il pas reconnaître pour ce qu'il est ? Quelle idée bizarre ! Si j'ai bien compris, cet homme affronte le mal et n'en tire aucun honneur ! "

" En effet. Il y aurait toute une réflexion à faire sur votre phrase. " dit en souriant Torr. " Mais nous éviterons. Dans le cadre de l'histoire de Spiderman, en maintenant son identité secrète, ses ennemis ignorent qui il est véritablement, ce qu'il fait dans sa vie, les gens qu'il côtoie, qu'il apprécie, ils ne pourront donc jamais réellement l'atteindre, s'en prendre à ce qu'il aime. Et tant que ses proches ignoreront que Peter Parker et Spiderman sont une seule et même personne, jamais ils ne laisseront échapper par erreur un indice qui pourrait lui être fatal. "

" Alors c'est pour se protéger ou protéger ses proches qu'il ment ? " demanda James.

" Un peu des deux, sûrement. Mais comme tous les héros, c'est surtout pour défendre ceux qu'il aime. "

James garda le silence. Faire des secrets pour protéger ceux à qui l'on tenait… Mais Orpheo, qui protégeait-il ? et de qui ?

" Je pense que je comprends. " reprit James. " Même si je continue de croire que les secrets sont une mauvaise chose. " ajouta-t-il. 

Torr hocha la tête et sourit avec indulgence. " Pendant longtemps, j'étais de votre avis. Et puis finalement, j'ai compris que toutes les vérités ne sont pas toujours bonnes à dire_. Some things are better left unkwown_, comme dirait le professeur Dawn. "

" Ce qui veut dire ? " demanda James en levant un sourcil.

" Il vaut mieux ignorer certaines choses, grossomodo. Je ne suis pas très doué pour les langues et comme je n'ai pas bu votre potion, je n'ai pas pu faire de progrès. Quoique ça aurait été marrant de me retrouver à parler français, mais comme Aurora parlait japonais ça ne m'avançait pas vraiment. "

" Vous n'êtes donc pas fâché ? " demanda prudemment James.

" Oh non, ce n'était pas bien méchant. Et ça a permis à certains de sympathiser, donc c'est une bonne chose. Par contre vous venez de faire une belle chute pour la course au trophée. "

James fit une grimace. " Combien ? "

" Cent points. "

" Ouhla ! Evans et Destrault ne vont pas nous lâcher. Bah ! On se rattrapera avec le Quidditch. " dit avec confiance James. " Je vous remercie professeur. " ajouta-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

" Mais je vous en prie. Au fait, Mr Potter. " dit Torr ce qui immobilisa James au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte. " Vous êtes le seul à ne pas m'avoir encore rendu votre devoir sur les loups-garous. "

" Mais j'ai encore un jour, non ? " s'affola James.

" Bien sûr. Je voulais savoir si vous vous en sortiez ? "

James hésita un instant à répondre et secoua la tête. " Pas vraiment en fait. " convint-il.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous gêne ? "

" C'est cette histoire de dissociation entre l'humain et le monstre. J'ai compris que le loup-garou n'était plus vraiment un humain du fait de ses pouvoirs, de ses instincts animaux, pourtant il reste toujours ce qu'il a été avant, son humanité est toujours présente. Et j'ai confiance en l'humain mais le monstre me fait un peu… "

" Peur ? " proposa Torr.

James acquiesça de la tête. 

" C'est en effet, un problème délicat. Mais pourquoi accordez-vous votre confiance à la part humaine ? "

" Eh bien ? parce que… " commença James. La réponse lui avait toujours semblée évidente mais maintenant qu'il devait la formuler, elle lui échappait.

" Mr Potter, accorder sa confiance est quelque chose de très beau mais également de terrible. C'est donc loin d'être aisé. Parfois ça se fait naturellement et parfois c'est un acte volontaire, réfléchi. Et il n'y a en réalité pas plus de différence à accorder sa confiance à un loup-garou qu'à un humain. C'est le même acte, ce sont les mêmes risques. "

" Comment ça ? Avec un humain vous n'avez pas à faire face au risque qu'un jour il vous saute à la gorge et vous vide de votre sang. "

" Non, en effet. " concéda Torr. " Mais avec un humain, vous devez faire face au fait qu'il puisse vous trahir par derrière, empoisonner votre eau quand vous regardez ailleurs, vous laisser seul quand vous avez besoin de lui, séduire la personne que vous aimez… "

" Vous savez que vous n'êtes pas très rassurant. "

Torr eut un léger sourire. " Mr Potter. La vie est faite de choix, certains sont bons et d'autres mauvais. Placer sa confiance en quelqu'un est un choix qui peut s'avérer judicieux, irraisonné, absurde et que sais-je encore. Se baser uniquement sur la nature d'une personne pour déterminer si elle est digne de confiance est bien trop réducteur. On ne ferait jamais confiance à personne si on s'imposait des critères. Une personne ne se détermine pas seulement par ce qu'il _est_ mais surtout par ce qu'il _fait_. "

Ce qu'une personne _fait_… Orpheo, par deux fois, s'était précipité à son secours et ça c'était bien plus important que le fait qu'il soit un Fourchelang. Peut-être que Remus avait raison, peut-être qu'il avait condamné Orpheo bien trop vite…

James hocha la tête. " Dites professeur, si je reprends vos idées dans mon devoir, vous ne m'accuserez pas de plagiat ? "

Torr éclata de rire. " Non, Mr Potter. Mais je veux voir votre propre réflexion et non la mienne, celle que mes conseils vous auront peut-être permise d'élaborer et je vous autorise même à me contredire si vous avez de bons arguments. "

" Merci professeur. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé et pour ce que j'ai vu, je vous promets que je ne dirai rien. " dit James alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

" Je vous fais confiance Mr Potter. " dit gentiment Torr, ce qui fit sourire James.

" Oh Mr Potter, vous avez un papier qui dépasse de votre poche, prenez garde à ne pas le perdre. " dit Torr en désignant la poche droite de la robe de James dont dépassait effectivement un triangle blanc. James intrigué mit sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une enveloppe non décachetée. Et pendant quelques secondes, il se demanda comment elle était arrivée là, avant de se rappeler la mouette qui était arrivée au dîner mais à laquelle il n'avait apporté qu'une piètre attention, bien trop occupé à attendre les premières manifestations de la potion de Babel.

" Oh merci. " dit-il à l'adresse de Torr.

" Mais je vous en prie. Bonne nuit, Mr Potter. "

Et James referma la porte. 

Seul au milieu du couloir, il regardait le cœur battant le cachet de la lettre. Creusé dans de la cire mauve, une plume de corbeau, l'empreinte n'était pas uniforme, la partie supérieure de la plume était plus marquée, plus détaillée. James passa son doigt dessus pour en sentir le relief. Le sceau de la famille Keaton. Le sceau de Jade. Il retourna la lettre et admira l'écriture ronde et violette qui indiquait son nom et l'adresse de Poudlard. Jade écrivait toujours en violet. Il inspira profondément et glissa son index sous le triangle rabattu pour fermer la lettre et d'un geste sec, il fit sauter le cachet. Il constata un peu amusé que ses mains tremblaient quand il déplia la feuille couverte d'encre violette. Fallait-il donc qu'il soit bête à ce point ?

_Bonjour Jamesie._

Aussitôt une boule se forma au niveau de l'estomac. Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était _elle_. Jade était la seule qu'il avait autorisée à l'appeler ainsi. 

Jade Keaton était une Poufsouffle et la meilleure amie d'Anna-Lola (au grand déplaisir de Sirius). Elle avait été l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle et une redoutable adversaire. Leur première confrontation sur un terrain, avait été la première fois que le cœur de James avait battu pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il l'avait vue saisir le Vif d'Or du haut de son balai, ça avait été le coup de foudre instantané. James était tombé amoureux de cette attrapeuse aux coups de génie, aux mouvements ciselés, aux cheveux flottants et au regard décidé. Mais il n'avait fait sa déclaration qu'en quatrième année (" Mieux vaut tard que jamais " avait ronchonné Sirius qui avait vu ça d'un très mauvais œil : pour lui c'était synonyme de davantage de'Anna-Lola.)

_Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt._

La dernière lettre de Jade remontait au mois de Juillet et depuis plus de nouvelles. Au début James s'était désespéré puis vexé. Elle s'en allait à l'autre bout du monde et n'avait même pas l'idée de lui envoyer de ses nouvelles, de lui faire savoir comment c'était passé l'emménagement, comment était sa nouvelle vie. Puis, il s'était inquiété : peut-être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Jade ? A sa famille ? Et puis le temps aidant, James avait arrêté de se poser des questions et d'avoir le cœur qui s'affolait quand l'heure du courrier approchait. 

_J'espère que tout va bien pour toi à Poudlard. Chaque matin, je reçois la Gazette (je tiens absolument à rester informer de ce qui se passe en Grande Bretagne) et j'en lis les gros titres fébrilement. J'ai toujours peur de lire le nom de quelqu'un que je connais. Et chaque fois que cela arrive, je m'en veux d'être ici, à l'abri, alors que vous êtes là-bas en danger. Je suis au courant pour Constantin, pour l'annexe du ministère et pour bien d'autres… _

Oui, bien d'autres en effet. Il n'y avait pas un matin où l'on ne craignait pas d'ouvrir le journal. A la table des Gryffondor, Remus était celui qui s'en chargeait indéfectiblement et toute la table étudiait son visage, attendant le verdict. James avait appris que chaque Maison avait d'ailleurs le même système. Chez les Serdaigle, c'était Will qui avait hérité de cette triste tâche. 

_Ici, à l'Institut de Salem, tout se passe bien. J'ai réussi à m'intégrer assez facilement et pour cela, je peux remercier ma cousine Wendy. Je suis certaine qu'elle te plairait, une véritable Maraudeuse en puissance. L'enseignement est très différent de ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard. La pratique y tient une place bien plus importante. Et puis il y a des matières différentes comme Invocation par exemple et c'est une magie un peu modifiée qui est utilisée. Tous les élèves me regardent comme une bête curieuse et pouffent de rire quand je parle avec mon _accent_. Si tu veux mon avis, ce sont plutôt eux qui ont un accent. Mais surtout, le Quidditch me manque !_

L'Institut de Salem. James avait cherché à se renseigner sur cette école, mais il n'avait rien pu trouver. Les écoles gardaient bien trop jalousement secrets leurs méthodes et leurs enseignements. 

Le père de Jade travaillait au ministère de la magie britannique et sa mère était une moldue. Mr Keaton avait senti venir le danger en la personne de Voldemort et avait préféré fuir avec sa famille tant que c'était encore possible. Et à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, il avait obtenu enfin l'aval du ministère (mais aux dires de Jade, même s'il ne l'avait pas reçu, ils auraient tout de même quitté le pays).

_James, je dois t'avouer quelque chose._

James eut un mauvais pressentiment. C'était le genre de phrase qui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle.

_Si je ne t'ai pas écrit plus tôt, c'est parce que je n'osais pas. J'avais honte. J'ai écrit et réécrit cette lettre un bon nombre de fois, cherchant quelle serait la meilleure façon de te l'annoncer. _

James n'avait même pas besoin de lire la suite de la lettre pour savoir ce qui allait venir, pourtant une pulsion quelque peu masochiste l'y poussa. 

_Je sais que nous avions dit, que la distance ne pourrait rien changer, que nous avions dit _jamais_ et _toujours_…Moi, surtout d'ailleurs. Mais la vérité, James, c'est que j'ai rencontré un garçon. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir et je comprendrais si tu ne voulais même pas que nous restions amis… Je suis vraiment désolée James._

_Jade._

" Pas autant que moi. " James froissa la lettre. 

La boule dans l'estomac était remontée dans sa gorge et sa tête s'était vidée d'un seul coup. Pfiout ! plus rien. Comme ces ballons moldus que Will ramenaient autrefois et qu'ils gonflaient et lâchaient sans faire de nœuds à travers la pièce. 

" Alors Potter ? Ca n'a pas l'air d'être un grand jour. " fit la voix nasillarde de Rogue.

James serra les poings. Oh ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de venir lui chercher des noises ! Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Rogue, Rosier, Wilkes et Silver Knight. James ne pensa même pas à s'étonner d'entendre Rogue parler encore anglais. Le Serpentard n'avait peut-être pas encore bu de jus de citrouille quand les manifestations de la potion de Babel avaient commencé à apparaître et avait su en comprendre l'origine. Le Serpentard était peut-être moins stupide qu'il n'y paraissait. 

" Crois-moi, Rogue, c'est tout sauf le moment de venir me titiller. "

" Alors, crois-moi, Potter, c'est que ça vaut _vraiment_ le coup de venir te chercher des ennuis. " dit Rogue en s'approchant, l'air mauvais. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a le grand Potter ? Il s'est disputé avec ses amis et maintenant il est tout seul ? C'est pas simple la famille ! Pauvre petit garçon qui… " Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de continuer. James s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait plaqué contre le mur. 

" Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! Crétin de Serpentard. Est-ce que c'est une phrase trop complexe pour ton cerveau embrumé ? " 

" Lâche-moi, Potter. " couina Rogue.

Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se retourner, James sut que Wilkes avait avancé pour prêter main forte à son camarade. Et avant que le Serpentard n'ait eu le temps de poser ses grosses mains sur ses épaules, James tourna la tête et le fixa de ses yeux. Il sentit comme un courant électrique lui parcourir tout le corps et Wilkes fut soudain comme projeté en arrière. Le corps massif du Serpentard heurta violemment le mur du fond, l'assommant à moitié. James sentit Rogue se geler de terreur sous ses poings tandis que lui-même n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait rien prémédité, rien voulu, c'était juste _arrivé_. Il se força à revenir de sa propre surprise pour faire face à Rogue. " Je t'avais dit de ne pas me provoquer. " lui dit-il d'une voix de fond de gorge tandis que Rogue le regardait éberlué. Puis il le lâcha d'un air dégoûté. James passa devant Rosier et Silver Knight les mettant au défi de l'arrêter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne firent le moindre mouvement, ni de recul ni de bravoure.

James tapait encore et encore. Il en avait mal aux poings, mais que lui importait, il tapait encore plus fort, en rythme avec son cœur qui propulsait son sang à toute allure dans son corps épuisé. Un sang chargé de rancœur et de douleur, de colère et de questions. Un sang chargé de magie qui pétillait dans ses veines, qui faisait grimper sa température, qui clamait d'être utilisée. James savait que s'il détournait son attention du sac de sable sur lequel il abîmait ses poings, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il commettrait une folie magique, il dévasterait peut-être le gymnase nouvellement refait. Et il ne voulait pas faire ça à Thomas qui avait parlementé pendant deux ans avec le conseil d'administration pour que la salle de sport soit refaite et modernisée. Avec le temps qui se rafraîchissait de plus en plus, Dawn se servait du gymnase pour entraîner les sixième- et les septième-année à l'Oplon et à la Wrestle. Il était en libre service la plupart du temps pour permettre aux adolescents pleins d'énergie de se fatiguer et de se défouler James, lui, se contentait habituellement amplement des entraînements de Quidditch.

" Ca te fait du bien de taper ? "

James ne cessa de frapper que pour permettre à Remus de saisir le sac. Et ils restèrent tous les deux en silence, Remus qui maintenait fermement le sac et James qui martelait autant que le lui permettait ses muscles.

" J'aurais dû écouter Sirius. " dit James en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

" A propos de quoi ? "

" Jade. "

" Tu penses vraiment qu'il aurait fallu suivre les conseils d'un type qui n'est pas capable de dire ce qu'il ressent à la seule fille qu'il aime ? "

James sourit à la remarque. Lynn et Sirius. Ces deux-là passaient tant de temps à se chercher qu'ils finiraient bien un jour par se trouver. Du moins James l'espérait car il ne voyait personne de mieux assortis que ses deux amis. Le problème c'était qu'ils étaient tellement fiers et têtus qu'ils seraient bien capables de se passer à côté sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il y avait des évidences comme ça, il suffisait que l'on voie deux personnes pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait y avoir d'autres alternatives ni pour l'une ni pour l'autre. Sirius aurait beau jurer tous ses grands dieux, Lynn pourrait prétendre ne pas comprendre, ils ne tromperaient jamais qu'eux. Mais quelle leçon pouvait-il bien lui donner ? Lui, qui ne savait même pas ce qui se passait en lui, tant tout y était mélangé, brouillé et inextricable. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? " demanda gentiment Remus en tendant une serviette éponge qu'il venait de conjurer. James la saisit et s'en servit pour s'essuyer le front et discrètement, au passage, les yeux. James ne pleurait pas, ne pleurait jamais. C'était un adage qu'il avait toujours voulu défendre. Sa mère autrefois s'étonnait, en même temps inquiète et émerveillée, de son petit garçon aux yeux secs, quelles que furent les chutes, les douleurs, les déceptions et les au revoirs. James ne pleurait pas. Du moins, tant qu'il n'était pas seul. 

" Elle m'a laissé tomber pour un type. Un américain. Je croyais que les Poufsouffle étaient loyaux. La prochaine fois je sortirai avec une Serpentard, au moins je saurai à quoi m'en tenir. "

" Arrête de croire que la séparation des Maisons a une réelle importance et ce sera déjà pas mal. "

" Tu n'en démords pas, toi. " dit James avec un sourire désabusé. 

" En parlant des Serpentard, Mary Sue te recherche partout. Il paraît que tu as fichu une raclée à Rogue et sa bande. "

James hocha la tête de bas en haut. Il n'était pas vraiment fier de sa petite altercation, mais il n'en était tout de même pas mécontent. Au moins, ainsi la Maison ennemie saurait une bonne fois pour toutes que Sirius n'était pas le seul à savoir user de ses poings. 

" Tu veux que je te dise ce qui est le pire ? C'est que je ne sais pas ce que je ressens. Tout est tellement… "

" … confus. " acheva Remus. " Oui, je sais. "

" Ca se sent, c'est ça ? " demanda James d'une voix morne. Remus répondit par un hochement de tête. 

Oui, James devait se le marteler dans la tête, Remus n'était pas humain, son odorat, à l'instar de tous ses sens, était développé au-delà de l'humainement possible. Comme les animaux, il savait déceler les émotions qui se bousculaient dans un cœur et une tête, aux odeurs qu'émettaient les hormones. Mais en plus, en tant que sorcier, il percevait quelque chose d'imperceptible : la magie. Pas la magie conjurée, mais celle qui ne quittait jamais le sorcier, qui l'entourait comme une aura qui le suivait comme une ombre, il pouvait la sentir réagir, fluctuer, se développer, s'affaiblir. La magie était liée aux émotions, elle s'intensifiait dans certaines situations et s'amenuisaient dans d'autres. Le psychisme du sorcier influait sur sa magie et les loups-garous pouvaient en voir les manifestations. 

James poussa un soupir et laissa tomber sa tête en avant.

" Ecoute, Remus… Je suis désolé… Pour tout à l'heure, tu avais raison. J'ai accusé Orpheo sur le seul fait que c'est un Fourchelang… "

" Oh mais tu n'avais pas totalement tort. " le coupa Remus. " Orpheo agit vraiment d'une manière étrange. Mais je n'ai pas voulu le reconnaître à cause… enfin tu sais… " marmonna-t-il embêté. 

" Oui, je sais. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai été le roi des crétins. Il est vrai que j'oublie parfois que tu es un loup-garou et que ça m'arrange bien de ne plus y penser. Mais sois assuré que… " James ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler ce qu'il voulait dire. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'il tenait habituellement.

" Allez ! Tu ferais mieux de te taire ! Tu vas finir par m'avouer que tu m'aimes et qu'en fait, tu n'es pas du tout attristé par ta rupture avec Jade. " se moqua Remus. 

" Andouille. " répondit James faisant mine de frapper Remus qui bloqua son poing avec facilité en riant. 

" Comment ? C'est avec ça que tu as mis deux Serpentard au tapis ? Mais quel genre de lavettes, il y a dans cette Maison ? "

" Si tu continues, tu vas goûter à mon méga-coup-de-poing-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! " s'écria James en se jetant sur Remus

" Mais bien sûr ! " répondit l'autre en rigolant.

Et les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol matelassé, mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Remus avait maîtrisé James et le tenait fermement au sol.

" Bon d'accord j'abandonne ! " grimaça James. Remus le tint solidement encore quelques secondes puis finalement libéra son ami. James se rassit le regard assassin mais un sourire aux lèvres. " Est-ce que je ne gagnerai vraiment jamais ? " demanda-t-il en étendant ses jambes.

" Jamais ! " répondit avec assurance Remus s'adossant au mur. 

Et tous deux restèrent quelques secondes sans parler à regarder fixement droit devant, comme s'ils cherchaient à voir par-delà la réalité.

" Tu sais… tu as raison… "

" A propos du fait que tu m'aimes ? " se moqua Remus.

" Rêve pas ! "

" Désolé de te décevoir, mais ça serait plutôt de l'ordre du cauchemar. " grimaça Remus, mais il cessa de plaisanter quand il vit l'air grave de James. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

James soupira. " Jade… je… elle comptait vraiment… "

" Oui, je sais. " convint sérieusement Remus.

" Et pas une fois, de tout le temps où on a été ensemble… enfin du temps où elle a été là, je ne me suis intéressé à quelqu'un d'autre… "

" James qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? "

James releva une mine fatiguée vers Remus. " Il y a que ça ne me fait pas mal comme ça devrait. Oh je ne dis pas que je ne sens rien, mon honneur vient prendre un sacré coup. " s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, mais il se rembrunit. " Mais je n'ai pas le cœur en morceau… "

" Et c'est mal parce que… ? "

" Je ne sais pas… je suppose que je pensais que je l'aimais encore et donc que ça voulait dire que… "

" Ca voulait dire que quoi ? Tu sais que tu es aussi clair que Peter qui essaie de mentir. " fit Remus en s'asseyant à côté de James et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. " Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, fais le clairement ou bien tais-toi. "

" Est-ce que tu te souviens de notre sortie dans la forêt, le soir où nous avons rencontré les Mortes Vivantes. "

" Pas très bien. Mais j'ai un inconscient très doué pour me faire oublier ce dont je ne veux pas me souvenir et je ne cherche pas plus loin. "

Cette nuit-là, Remus changé en loup-garou avait failli réduire en charpie Irina Norgoth. James ne se rappelait pas très clairement d'ailleurs comment la jeune sorcière s'en était sortie. Il était alors un cerf et sa mémoire était bien moins effective sous cet état. Sirius lui se souvenait juste d'une agréable sensation de bien être, quant à Peter, il était quelque part dans un fourré attendant qu'on vienne le chercher. 

" Cette nuit là, j'ai essayé de faire reculer Li… Evans. " se dépêcha-t-il de corriger, il jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui ne réagit pas au lapsus. " J'étais en cerf, mais cette andouille, au lieu de fuir, s'est approchée de moi et m'a… flatté l'encolure. " lâcha-t-il presque honteux, il vit bien Remus se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

" C'est ça, moque-toi. " grogna James.

" James, ce qui me fait rire c'est la manière dont tu dis ça, pas le fait que… Li- oups je veux dire ! Evans, t'ait flatté l'encolure. " parvint à dire Remus sans s'étouffer de rire. James regarda Remus de travers. " Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir au juste ? " demanda Remus qui parvint à calmer son fou rire.

" Là où je veux en venir, c'est que ça m'a _pétrifié_ ! "

" Tu veux dire qu'elle t'a jeté un sort ? "

James secoua la tête. " Pas de ce genre là ! " Remus le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. " J'étais électrisé… Je ne peux pas le décrire, ça n'a pas de mots… "

" Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que… "

" Que j'y suis retourné. " coupa James. " Lily et ses amies sont bien plus entreprenantes que nous ne le pensions. Elles vont souvent dans la forêt chercher des plantes. Mais la plupart du temps Lily va seule dans le parc pour se promener, pour regarder les étoiles, grimper aux arbres et même se baigner dans le lac. Et moi, je l'accompagne. "

" Tu quoi ? " s'étouffa à moitié Remus.

" Elle ne sait pas que c'est moi, je me contente d'être un gentil cerf pas trop sauvage. Je marche à ses côtés, je l'écoute quand elle me parle. "

" Elle te parle ? "

" Oui, mais c'est assez confus. Ben oui, je ne suis qu'un cerf et je ne comprends pas trop bien ce qu'elle me raconte. "

" James tu fais ça souvent ? " s'inquiéta soudainement Remus. James répondit par un acquiescement de la tête. " Et tu arrives à tenir debout à ce rythme ? Si je me souviens bien, les transformations dans un premier temps sont éreintantes et douloureuses. " James répondit à nouveau par un hochement de la tête. " Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu joues les marmottes ces derniers temps. "

James se prit la tête dans les mains. " C'est un vrai calvaire ! Il s'agit de Lily Evans. La fille qui m'a toujours agacé. Je me contentais de la faire enrager et elle de même et tout allait pour le mieux. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? "

" Laisse-moi deviner. Le cœur qui s'arrête de battre et qui repart brutalement à toute pompe ? La paume des mains moites et la bouche sèche ? De l'électricité dans les veines ? La chair de poule si elle passe un peu trop près ? Perte de l'appétit et du sommeil ? "

" Oui. Oui. Oui. Tout oui. Comment tu sais ? "

Remus eut un sourire amusé. " Mon gars, je crois que tu es dans de beaux draps. "

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est grave ? " paniqua James. Il se voyait déjà atteint d'un mal incurable.

" Sérieux… Tu es amoureux. "

James manqua de s'étouffer. " J'espère que tu plaisantes, même si ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! "

" James, j'aimerais qu'un jour tu m'expliques pourquoi tu détestes Evans. "

" Eh bien parce que… " mais James resta sans voix. Pourquoi détestait-il Lily ? Il savait qu'il l'avait toujours détestée. Dès le moment où il l'avait rencontrée dans le Poudlard Express (il ne comptait pas la fois chez Mr Ollivander, du moins il omettait volontairement cette seule fois, où il l'avait trouvée mignonne avec ses grands yeux verts écarquillés). Ils s'étaient cognés l'un contre l'autre et en étaient tombés à la renverse. Dans la surprise, elle lui avait même envoyé une dose importante d'électricité statique. Ils s'étaient accusés mutuellement de ne pas faire attention et d'être fautifs et aucun n'avait voulu reconnaître son tort. Et ensuite, ça n'avait été qu'une suite de disputes et d'anicroches. Dès qu'il la voyait, c'était plus fort que tout, c'était physique, son sang commençait à bouillir, ses poings à se crisper. Il avait toujours traduit ça comme de la colère et de la haine. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait touché, maintenant qu'il connaissait la douceur de sa main, pouvait-il encore vraiment la détester ?

" Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. " s'entêta James. " Mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas de l'amour. J'étais amoureux de Jade et ça n'avait rien de comparable. Ou alors, si c'en est, ce n'est pas naturel… Si ça se trouve, on m'a fait boire un philtre d'amour à mon insu… Rogue ! Je suis sûr que c'est un de ses coups… " s'enflamma James.

" Mais bien sûr ! Et Trelawney nous sortira un jour une véritable prédiction. James sois cohérent ! C'est de l'amour ou c'en est pas ? "

" Mais comment veux-tu que je le sache ? C'est toi le pro en la matière que je sache. "

" Eh bien est-ce que tu veux écouter le pro pour une fois ? "

" Ca dépend ce que tu as à me dire ? " se méfia James.

" Laisse vivre, mec. "

" Quoi ? "

" Si ça te fait ronronner de te faire caresser dans le sens du poil, profite. Et si tu aimes te disputer avec Li-Evans, ne te gêne pas. De toute façon, il y aura bien un moment où l'évidence te frappera en plein front. " conclut Remus en se relevant.

" Quelle évidence ? " demanda James.

" Que Li-Evans est la femme de ta vie. "

" Tu parles ! "

" Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'en suis aussi certain ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta magie qui s'affole quand elle est dans les parages, avec ton cœur qui bat la chamade quand elle te frôle ou parce que je le sens, _littéralement_. Mais parce que tu viens de me le dire. "

" Quoi ? " s'étrangla James.

" C'est parce que c'est _magique_. N'oublie pas que vos baguettes sont constituées à partir des cœurs jumeaux d'un Démonéros. Si tu ne crois pas un jeune loup-garou, fais confiance à un dragon immortel. " Remus tendit la main à James pour l'aider à se relever. 

James fit une grimace. " Zut ! "

" Quoi ? " demanda Remus.

" Sirius va me tuer quand il saura que je t'ai parlé de ça… "

Remus afficha un grand sourire. " Ca lui fera les pattes à celui-là ! "

Et les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire.

Ils entrèrent en même temps dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, mais les sourires qu'affichaient Remus et James s'effacèrent dès qu'ils virent leur préfète venir en grandes enjambées vers eux. Elle avait les traits contractés par la fureur et James sentit sa gorge se rétrécir. Derrière elle, il vit Sirius et Peter faire des grimaces et barrer de leurs index leurs cous pour signifier qu'ils étaient dans de beaux draps.

" Il ne manquait plus que le roi des ineptes. " s'exclama Lily dans l'anglais le plus pur que James n'ait jamais entendu. " Non content d'avoir fait perdre cent points à Gryffondor avec votre stupide bouffonnerie et fait annuler les cours de la matinée. " James commença à afficher le début d'un sourire à la nouvelle, mais le regard vert que lui lança Lily, lui suffit à ravaler immédiatement son contentement. " Voilà que monsieur joute avec quelques marauds. "

" Eh ! " s'offensa Sirius. 

" Black, oublie trois secondes que tu as une langue. " gronda Lily. " Ou, sinon je me charge de te l'arracher. " Sirius se dépêcha de se rasseoir sur sa chaise et de se taire.

Lily se retourna vers James.

" En l'espace d'une soirée, Gryffondor vient de perdre cent soixante quinze points à cause de vous quatre. "

" Cinq… " corrigea Peter. 

" Laissez Orpheo en dehors de tout ça ! " répliqua Lily froidement.

" Evans ? " demanda Remus.

" Quoi ? " rugit-elle.

" Juste une question. Comment ça se fait que tu parles anglais ? Tu n'avais pas bu du jus de citrouille ? "

" Si. " répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce. " Mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Apparemment, j'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Anglais. Je suis maintenant capable de réciter tout le dictionnaire les yeux fermés et j'emploie des mots que je ne connaissais même pas. "

" Ah ! ça explique ton vocabulaire un peu… vieillot. " fit James.

" Mon vocabulaire ne serait pas suranné, si des petits plaisantins de votre espèce s'étaient abstenus de concocter des potions… "

" Stop ! Arrête ! Un mot de plus et je te fais recracher ton dictionnaire. " s'écria James en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. " Déjà qu'auparavant, j'avais mal à la tête rien qu'à t'écouter, mais avec les mots datant d'il y a trois siècles en prime, j'en suis malade. Alors donne-nous tes maudits papiers pour notre retenue et laisse-nous. "

" Très bien. " dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Elle sortit de sa poche les deux papiers indiquant à Remus et James la date de leur prochaine retenue et du professeur qui les surveillerait.

" Remus tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me regardes avec un sourire en coin ? " souffla James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Sirius et Peter.

" Oh ! Juste un petit détail de rien du tout. "

" Quoi ? " s'impatienta James. 

" C'est bien toi qui t'es occupé de la potion. "

" Tu le sais bien, tu étais là ! " Où voulait en venir Remus ?

" Tu te souviens que Pointcassé nous a toujours dit de faire une potion avec l'esprit le plus libre possible, sinon on pouvait en affecter les propriétés. "

" Oui et alors ? " Il craignait maintenant le pire.

" Je trouve ça quand même bien étrange que Parry se soit retrouvé à parler Fourchelang et Li-Evans Anglais. "

James ne trouva rien à redire et le regretta amèrement.

Dès qu'il avait vu Lily s'esquiver de la Grande Salle à l'heure où le couvre-feu était depuis longtemps déjà sonné, James avait su qu'elle s'en allait dans le parc ou dans la forêt. Il avait trouvé une excuse bidon, appuyé par Remus et s'était échappé le plus vite possible. Il devait faire vite car sinon, il risquait de perdre Lily. Dès qu'il eut gagné les premiers bosquets de la Forêt Interdite, il s'assit dans l'herbe et inspira profondément. Dans l'état où était son corps et sa magie, il devait faire très attention en se métamorphosant s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec une patte sur le bout du museau ou pire. Impressionné comme à chaque fois, il regarda ses membres s'allonger, se couvrir de poils, avec toujours le même sentiment d'horreur il regarda ses doigts se joindre pour former un sabot. Puis bientôt il sentit sa vue se convertir, son angle de vision, le spectre de couleurs se modifiaient. Et la forêt explosa comme à chaque fois en une cacophonie de bruits, il entendait le feulement des chats sauvages, les ailes fragiles des petits oiseaux qui battaient l'air, il percevait les grondements sourds des animaux millénaires qui peuplaient le cœur de la forêt. Il sentait les différentes odeurs fortes des animaux de proies qui marquaient leurs territoires. Il discernait les feuilles qui tintaient dans le vent. Et puis au milieu de tout ce tintamarre, il y eut un bruissement de vêtements, un craquement sec. Il dressa ses oreilles mobiles et fouilla le silence. Il huma l'air et parmi tout ce fatras de senteurs naturelles, il détecta le merveilleux parfum qui lui faisait dresser les poils de l'encolure, plus agréable encore que l'odeur de l'eau ou de l'herbe. Il suivit la piste, sûr de lui et derrière des branchages, il la vit enfin agenouillée, les manches relevées et les mains fouillant la terre meuble. Il piaffa un peu pour se faire remarquer. Elle releva, un peu effrayée, la tête mais son expression se détendit quand elle le reconnut. Elle tendit la main, pour l'inviter à approcher.

" Bonsoir mon beau. Je commençais à me demander si je te verrais ce soir. "

Elles s'essuya rapidement à l'aide de sa seconde peau de textile puis avança vers lui. Sans crainte, il laissa la douce main caresser ses naseaux, remonter sa tête jusqu'à la naissance des cornes. Il baissa les paupières de plaisir. S'il avait été chat, il aurait ronronné. Mais la main quitta sa tête pour disparaître dans la peau de textile. Il détecta alors une odeur sucrée, délicieuse et il approcha sa tête. Et c'est en riant qu'elle lui présenta un étrange aliment.

" Goutte mon beau. Ca m'a fait penser à toi. "

Il avait totalement confiance en elle alors il n'objecta pas quand elle lui glissa entre les dents l'élément sucré. Il se disloqua dans sa bouche, emplissant sa cavité d'un goût délicieux. Il lui rappelait vaguement un aliment qu'il avait déjà testé mais qui jusqu'alors ne lui avait pas plu. Et il ne l'eut pas aussitôt ingéré qu'il en demanda encore.

" Eh ! doucement ! " rigola-t-elle. 

Et des milliers de chants d'oiseaux de paradis résonnèrent dans sa tête. 

" Je suis désolée, je n'en ai plus. Mais je t'en rapporterai. Ce sont des Cornedrues. Tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! " dit-elle en effleurant ses bois. " Ca me fait penser que tu n'as pas de nom, il serait peut-être temps que je t'en donne un. " lui dit-elle droit dans les yeux. Elle avait les yeux calmes et profonds. Il aimait quand elle le regardait comme ça.

" Cornedrue. Est-ce que ça te plaît ? " 

Tout ce qu'elle faisait lui plaisait. 

" Oui, Cornedrue, ça te va très bien. " dit-elle en riant et elle enfouit sa tête à la base de son cou. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui et il se dit que l'hiver pouvait bien venir, il ne pourrait avoir froid ainsi. 

" Désolée, mon beau mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps ce soir. Il faut que je rapporte des Veracrasses à Irina pour qu'elle annule la potion de l'autre enquiquineur de Potter. "

Il reçut comme un coup au cœur, comme si le gel était arrivé subitement, sans prévenir. Mais son cœur se serra davantage quand il la vit remuer la terre et se couvrir d'immondice, alors il prit sa place et de ses pattes creusa le sol, là où il savait trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

" Tu es un as ! " s'exclama-t-elle et un peu du froid qui avait envahi son cœur disparut. Elle en remplit un pot et s'essuya sur sa peau de textile. Elle l'enlaça une dernière fois et s'enfuit en courant, lui promettant une friandise pour la prochaine fois. 

Et quand le Château l'avala, quand le vent eut emporté les dernières émanations de sa présence, il se laissa tomber à terre. Il était si fatigué. Une conscience étrangère se fit soudain sentir, elle remontait du fin fond de son être et le chassait, il disparaissait, une autre présence prenait le contrôle, le tuait un peu, comme à chaque fois.

James était allongé sur l'herbe froide et il tremblait, trempé par sa propre sueur qui lui collait les vêtements à la peau. 

Il gagna sur des jambes tremblantes la salle de bains des préfets de Poudlard. 

" A la clair fontaine. " souffla-t-il à la porte. Il ne pensa même pas à s'émerveiller du confort dont les préfets bénéficiaient. Il tourna au maximum les robinets pour que la baignoire se remplisse le plus vite possible. 

" Mimi, est-ce que tu pourrais fermer les yeux, pendant que je me déshabille. " dit-il d'une voix harassée alors qu'il déboutonnait sa chemise.

Une forme translucide sortit d'un des robinets qu'il n'avait pas actionné.

" Tu me vexes ! Comment peux-tu crois que je m'amuse à espionner ainsi les garçons. C'est digne de Annie-la-Chipie. Le fantôme de la salle de bain des Serdaigle. " James ne répondit pas et, en fait, il ne se soucia même pas que Mimi tournât la tête, il se laissa juste glisser dans l'eau.

" Tu n'as pas l'air bien. " lui demanda d'une voix flûtée Mimi Geignarde. " Tu vas mourir ? " ajouta-t-elle avec espoir.

" C'est bien possible… " soupira-t-il.

" Chouette ! J'espère que tu deviendras un fantôme et que tu hanteras avec moi quelques temps, histoire de rendre Annie verte de jalousie. Elle arrête pas de se vanter qu'elle a réussi à… "

" Mimi ! " coupa James. " S'il te plaît… tais-toi. " supplia-t-il.

" Si ça peut te faire mourir plus vite. "

Mais au grand déplaisir de Mimi Geignarde, James ne mourut pas. Le bain chaud détendit ses muscles douloureux et fit taire le bourdonnement dans sa tête. Il s'habilla prestement, Sirius et les autres l'attendaient.

" Mais tu étais passé où ? " s'inquiéta Sirius en le voyant passer la porte de la salle commune. James échangea un regard avec Remus puis fit un geste vague de la main pour toute réponse. " Dépêche-toi ! " reprit Sirius, l'impatience le rendait peu curieux. " Nous allons le perdre ! "

Et sans avoir le temps de dire le moindre mot, Sirius saisit James par le bras et le tira vers la sortie. 

" Comment nous allons faire pour le retrouver ? " demanda Peter en regardant alternativement les deux chemins qui s'offraient à eux. " Droite ou gauche ? Comment on fait pour décider ? "

" Avec ça ! " répondit Remus qui tirait de sa poche une montre.

" En regardant l'heure ? " fit Peter avec perplexité.

" Oui, là j'avoue que je partage le scepticisme du rat. " dit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

" C'est à Orpheo. C'est une montre indicatrice. Trouve Orpheo Knight. " dit distinctement Remus à la montre. Mais rien ne se produisit.

" Ce n'est pas très concluant. " fit Sirius. Remus fronça les sourcils.

" Peut-être qu'il faut le nom complet, comme pour la Roue du Destin. " proposa James après quelques secondes. " D'ailleurs, Remus, j'attends toujours que tu m'en expliques le fonctionnement. " ajouta-t-il. 

" Oui oui. C'est quoi déjà son deuxième prénom ? " demanda Remus perplexe.

" Virgile. " répondit Peter. " Orpheo Virgile Knight. Je le sais, j'ai passé toute une journée sur son arbre généalogique. "

" Trouve Orpheo Virgile Knight. " ordonna Remus. Mais encore une fois, rien ne se produisit. Il n'y avait que la trotteuse qui bougeait rythmiquement. 

" Ce n'est pas normal. " décréta Remus.

" C'est peut-être cassé. " proposa Peter.

" Tu as peut-être confondu avec une vraie montre. " intervint James.

" Il n'est pas dit qu'un stupide objet magique résistera à Sirius Hector Black ! "

(" Hector ? " pouffèrent de rire les trois garçons.)

" Cette montre est peut-être têtue, mais je le suis davantage. On doit comprendre ce que font les Knight toutes les nuits alors machine à la manque trouve ton propriétaire, je te l'ordonne. "

Et aussitôt une fine aiguille bleue se mit à tourner plusieurs fois sur son axe de rotation avant de se fixer dans une direction. 

" Eh bien voilà ! Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça ! " déclara fièrement Sirius en prenant la tête de l'expédition.

" Je regrette quand même que nous ne prenions pas la cape de James. "

" Comment veux-tu que nous tenions à quatre là-dessous ? " soupira Remus.

" Quand même. Au moins un ou deux auraient été à l'abri. "

" Sympa pour les autres. " commenta Sirius.

" Silence maintenant ! " ordonna Remus et tous obéirent.

Ils suivirent la trajectoire indiquée par l'aiguille en silence, marchant à pas feutrés grâce à un sort de Piedsailés, ils glissaient presque sur le sol. Et au détour d'un couloir, provenant d'une salle grande ouverte, ils reconnurent les voix des deux Knight. Les Maraudeurs se dissimulèrent dans un renfoncement et tendirent l'oreille.

" Knight ! Je te maudis ! Tout ça est de ta faute. " gronda le Serpentard.

" Oh ! Boucle là ! Ou change de disque ! " soupira Orpheo. " Ca fait trois mois que tu m'assènes les mêmes grandes phrases. Ca commence à bien faire ! Varie un peu tes insultes. "

" Si tu crois que je vais me donner la peine de me creuser la tête pour toi. "

" Sûr ! Cela impliquerait que tu as un cerveau et il est manifeste que tu n'en possèdes pas. De toute façon, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as suivi. Mais il est vrai que tu ne sais faire que ça : suivre les autres sans réfléchir. " ironisa Orpheo. James entendit le bruit d'un objet qui se brisait.

" Et en plus tu ne sais même pas viser. Mauvais attrapeur, mauvais poursuiveur… " se moqua Orpheo.

" Oh arrête de faire le fier ! C'est juste parce que tu as l'habitude d'être une cible que tu as réussi à éviter le pot. Tu as de la pratique. A moins que ça ne soit dans le sang… "

" La ferme ! Parce que si on commence à parler de sang, je peux t'en dire de belles. "

Au moins, il était évident que les deux cousins se détestaient vraiment. Orpheo n'avait donc pas menti sur ce point. Mais alors dans ce cas, pourquoi s'imposait-il ces promenades nocturnes avec son cousin. 

" A votre avis ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent ? " demanda Peter. 

Mais oui ! Les deux garçons ne se promenaient pas, ils _fouillaient_ !

" Je n'en sais rien. " répondit Sirius. " Mais arrête de remuer ainsi ! "

" Chuut ! " souffla Remus.

" Mais je n'ai rien dit ! " se défendit Peter.

" Tu n'as pas entendu quelque chose ? " demanda Orpheo. Aussitôt les Maraudeurs se figèrent.

" Non. " trancha abruptement le Serpentard. " Mais je te rappelle que c'est _toi_ qui entends des voix. "

" Boucle-la, je ne suis pas fou ! "

" C'est vite dit ! " se moqua le Serpentard.

James entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. Mince ! Orpheo venait par-là. Peut-être que s'ils ne faisaient aucun bruit…

Remus tourna la tête dans la direction opposée et scruta l'obscurité du couloir. James suivit son regard et vit avec horreur les flambeaux s'allumer : quelqu'un approchait. Ils allaient se faire prendre, des deux côtés leur retraite était coupée. James était au bord de la panique quand il sentit une main le saisir et le tirer en arrière tandis qu'une autre le bâillonnait pour l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre son. Il se rattrapa à Remus pour ne pas tomber, qui saisit Peter, qui s'accrocha à Sirius et tous quatre suivirent le mouvement en étouffant un cri de surprise.

" Ce n'était que Peeves. Fichu poltergeist. " fit Orpheo exaspéré et le bruit de ses pas s'éloigna.

James n'osait bouger, il avait été attiré avec ses trois amis dans un espace étroit et une porte s'était refermée sur eux. Ils devaient être dans un placard ou un débarras. Une main froide était toujours fermement appliquée sur sa bouche. Près de son oreille il distinguait une respiration rapide. 

" Vous ne savez vraiment pas être discrets ! Vous avez failli faire échouer plus de deux semaines de filature. " murmura une voix que James identifia tout de suite comme celle d'Irina Norgoth.

" Nohmmm ? " s'étonna Sirius qui vraisemblablement avait voulu dire 'Norgoth' mais n'avait pas pu. 

" Oui, Black. " souffla la susnommée en retirant sa main de la bouche de James.

Une baguette s'illumina et James découvrit qu'ils étaient tous quatre dans un placard à balais en présence des trois Mortes Vivantes.

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? " demanda Peter abasourdi détaillant les unes après les autres les trois sorcières.

" La même chose que vous : nous suivons les deux Knight. Mais bien mieux, apparemment. " ajouta avec un sourire en coin Norgoth.

" Mais pourquoi ? " s'entêta Peter. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour poser toutes les questions et Peter n'avait pour cela aucune gêne les trois autres Maraudeurs, eux, avaient trop de fierté.

" Ca fait un bout de temps que nous avons remarqué leur petit manège à tous deux et on veut en savoir plus. " répondit Lily. 

" Quoi vous trois ? Vous vous promenez dans Poudlard au-delà du couvre-feu ? " s'étouffa Sirius de rire.

" Jusqu'à preuve du contraire vous n'en avez pas l'exclusivité. " se vexa Lily.

" Oui, mais c'est _vous_, les trois élèves modèles. Les Mortes Vivantes. " insista Sirius qui avait du mal à contenir le fou rire qui l'assaillait. James quant à lui, n'était tant étonné, depuis qu'il savait que Lily se promenait la nuit seule dans le parc et cueillait des plantes pour que Norgoth prépare des potions, il n'était pas loin de réviser son jugement sur les Mortes Vivantes.

" Oui, d'ailleurs, nous aimerions bien que vous trouviez quelque chose de mieux que ce surnom macabre. Nous avons été plus sympas avec vous. " répliqua Norgoth quelque peu agacée.

" Comment ça ? " demanda James.

" Tu crois qu'il vous vient d'où ce surnom de 'Maraudeurs' ? Vous n'avez jamais réalisé que la plupart des surnoms de Poudlard venaient de Lily ? "

" Tu veux dire que c'est miss-préfète-parfaite qui nous a baptisés comme ça. " s'étouffa James.

" Encore un surnom minable. " gémit Lily.

" Silence ! " coupa Adhonores. " Quelqu'un arrive ! Je crois que c'est Minigalle et elle est avec un Sphinx. Si nous restons là, nous allons nous faire repérer. "

" Et tu proposes quoi ? Que nous sortions en courant de ce trou à rat ? "

(" Eh ! " s'offensa Peter.)

" Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Nous prenons le passage. Avec son sphinx, Minigalle va détecter notre présence et Gryffondor a suffisamment perdu de points comme ça. " décida Lily.

" Tu n'oublies jamais une seconde que tu es préfète, toi. " dit amusée Irina qui bouscula les Maraudeurs pour atteindre le mur du fond. Elle enfonça une pierre et le mur se fendit sans bruit. L'espace était étroit mais on y passait aisément de profil. Norgoth se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

" Vous avez de la chance que Lily soit là. Ca n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissés vous débrouiller avec Minigalle. " et Norgoth se faufila dans l'ouverture qu'elle avait débloquée.

" Je ne l'ai pas fait pour eux mais pour Gryffondor. " se défendit Lily en suivant son amie.

" Je n'aime pas du tout cette situation. " souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James. " C'est trop étrange et _anormal_. " James marqua son accord d'un mouvement de tête mais ne se risqua pas à répondre, il entendait maintenant distinctement les talons de Minigalle claquer sur le sol.

" Et les Knight ? " demanda Remus une fois qu'Adhonores eut refermé le passage derrière elle (juste à temps, car James entendit la porte du cagibi s'ouvrir). Ils avaient pénétré dans un autre espace exigu, sombre et encombré. Probablement un autre placard à balais. James se sentit gagné par le malaise, il supportait mal d'être coincé dans des petits espaces, il avait développé une légère claustrophobie. Mais du coin de l'œil, il vit Sirius lui jeté un regard inquiet et il se força donc à se calmer.

" Ne t'inquiète pas pour eux, Lupin. " répondit Lily à voix basse. " Ils ont un laissez-passer signé par Dumbledore. Quoiqu'ils fassent, ils le font en toute impunité. "

" Vous n'allez pas me dire que depuis le temps que vous les suivez, vous n'avez rien découvert ? " dit Sirius avec provocation.

" Bien sûr que non. Mais à chacun ses secrets. " répondit Lily avec assurance.

" Nous sommes où ? " demanda Peter.

" Dans le cagibi de la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. " répondit Norgoth.

" Tu veux dire que Torr est là ? " s'affola Peter. Il remua un peu trop et des objets stockés près de lui s'entrechoquèrent.

" Oui ! Alors, silence ! " siffla autoritairement Lily. Tous aussitôt se figèrent et guettèrent le silence, mais ils n'entendirent rien et ils se détendirent quelque peu.

" Je crois qu'il n'y a personne. " dit James, la main déjà sur la poignée prête à ouvrir la porte. 

" Non ! " firent Remus et Adhonores en même temps.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Lily.

" Il est là. " souffla Remus. Et Adhonores acquiesça de la tête. Etrangement personne ne demanda comment tous deux le savaient.

" Je vais jeter un œil. " décida James.

" Non. " murmura Lily en posant sa main sur son bras. James sentit comme un électrochoc lui parcourir le corps et Lily retira vivement sa main. " Tu vas te faire repérer si tu ouvres la porte. " dit-elle, la voix quelque peu tremblotante.

" Qui t'a parlé d'ouvrir la porte ? " sourit James. Sous les yeux étonnés de la jeune sorcière, il joignit ses pouces et ses index de façon à former un losange imparfait, puis il appliqua ses doigts sur le panneau de bois.

" _Videre_. " murmura-t-il. Aussitôt, dans le cadre de ses doigts, ce fut comme si le panneau de bois était apparu un judas au verre légèrement opaque. 

" J'ai l'impression que vous avez encore des choses à apprendre, apprentie Maraudeuse. " se moqua James alors qu'il parcourait de ses doigts joints la surface de la porte pour avoir un meilleur aperçu de la salle. Lily ronchonna près de son oreille et James se mordit les lèvres pour ne laisser passer aucun son qui pourrait trahir son trouble.

" Ca y est, je l'ai. " s'exclama-t-il.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? " s'enquirent en même temps Sirius et Norgoth.

" Il est assis en tailleur sur son bureau. "

" Il médite. " explicita Adhonores. " Il est plongé dans une concentration de magie intérieure. "

" Ca en a l'air. " approuva James.

" Est-ce qu'avec ton truc, tu peux pousser plus loin la vision et faire apparaître l'invisible ? " demanda Norgoth.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? " demanda James ne comprenant pas vraiment où voulait en venir la sorcière.

" La couleur de son aura. "

" La couleur de quoi ? " s'exclamèrent Sirius, James et Peter en même temps. Remus garda le silence.

" On dirait que vous avez encore des choses apprendre, apprentis sorciers. " ironisa Lily.

" Oh la barbe ! " répondit James vexé. " Et non, Norgoth, je ne sais pas comment on fait. "

" Essaie d'intensifier le charme. " conseilla Norgoth.

" Si tu fais ça, il va nous repérer. " intervint Remus et out le monde se tourna vers ce dernier. " Sa concentration est de plus en plus puissante. " expliqua-t-il.

James regarda à nouveau entre ses doigts et vit Torr ouvrir les yeux. James eut un mouvement de recul, les prunelles de son professeur étincelaient d'un éclat surnaturel. Et soudain, tous les objets qui étaient à proximité s'élevèrent dans les airs et se mirent à graviter autour de lui, de plus en plus vite. James se recula de la porte, effrayé. 

" James ? Qu'est ce… " commença Sirius, mais il ne put achever sa phrase, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée. Tous les sept firent un bond en arrière, ils se massèrent sur le mur du fond. Mais une force saisit James par le nombril et le tira en avant jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, il n'eut pas même le temps de crier. Pratiquement aussitôt, les six autres furent également attirés à ses côtés. Torr posa ses yeux luminescents sur James et aussitôt le garçon sentit une pression sur tout son corps, ses poumons ne pouvaient plus se remplir d'air. Torr irradiait de force, ses vêtements volaient, ses cheveux liés habituellement en catogan flottaient librement autour de lui et même les lourdes mèches, qui barraient ordinairement son front, tremblaient légèrement. 

" Que faites-vous là ? " demanda Torr d'une voix étrangement caverneuse, presque résonnante. James se demanda même si ce n'était pas dans sa tête qu'il l'avait entendue… 

Aucun ne répondit, ils tremblaient trop de peur. 

Progressivement, les objets se reposèrent sur le sol, n'importe où, les yeux de Torr reprirent leur aspect délavé et ses cheveux châtains retombèrent sur ses épaules. Et surtout, James put respirer normalement à nouveau. Et il y eut un silence tendu dans la salle. 

" Ne pensez-vous pas que vous avez suffisamment fait de perdre de points comme ça à Gryffondor ? Je sais que vos camarades sont tolérants envers vous parce que vous rattrapez les points avec vos bonnes notes et vos bons résultats en Quidditch. Mais je ne pense pas que perdre deux cents points en une journée va être une chose facile à digérer. "

Deux cents points ? Oh ça c'était sûr, ils allaient moyennement apprécier.

" Toutefois, j'accepte de vous laisser vous en tirer à bon compte, si vous ne parlez pas ce dont vous venez d'être témoin. " marchanda Torr.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête en même temps comme des automates, pour manifester leur accord. Torr sourit et leur désigna de la tête la porte de sortie qui s'ouvrit. Sans demander leurs restes, ils se précipitèrent hors de la salle. Ils coururent aussi vite que possible, remontant les couloirs à toutes jambes. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent fatigués et qu'ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle.

" Par les trois têtes de Cerbère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait peur ! " s'exclama Lily appuyée contre un mur. 

" Ce type est encore plus puissant que je ne l'avais d'abord estimé. " déclara Norgoth en s'approchant d'Adhonores qui tremblait comme une feuille.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? " demanda Sirius qui s'essuyait le front d'un revers de la main. 

" Ne pose pas de questions si tu ne veux pas qu'on t'en pose, Black. " répliqua Norgoth.

Sirius accusa le coup, mais ne dit rien.

" Si on rentrait, maintenant ? " demanda Peter d'une voix plaintive, qui semblait avoir atteint son quota d'événements pour la journée, si ce n'était pour la semaine. James admit en son for intérieur que lui aussi ne pensait qu'à se coucher et ne plus se poser aucune question avant demain. 

= Fin du douzième chapitre. =

Avant de répondre à toutes vos questions, j'aimerais dire une ou deux choses.

Premièrement, ça ne sert à rien de me reprocher d'être trop lente. Ce n'est pas faute de volonté, mais de _temps_. Je n'oublie pas que j'ai deux fics en cours et je n'ai nullement l'intention de les arrêter, elles me tiennent toutes deux à cœur. Donc ne râlez pas, ne me menacez pas non plus ^^ Je fais vraiment aussi vite que je peux. Deuxièmement, ça ne sert à rien non plus de demander que votre personnage préféré soit mis davantage en avant. J'ai mon plan en tête et chacun y a sa part. Il est évident que certains personnages sont moins prépondérants que d'autres, mais il n'y a pas 75 PDV non plus. Quant aux éléments tels que Pas-de-Pot, la roue du destin et toutes ces petites choses, ils reviendront également en leur temps. Cessez de vous inquiéter et laissez-moi faire. 

Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mes grands discours, il est maintenant temps de répondre à toutes vos questions. Mais comme vos remarques deviennent de plus en plus pointues et qu'il est de plus en plus difficile d'y répondre sans trop en dévoiler, j'ai décidé de faire appel aux deux génies de la réponse à côté de la plaque, du brumage de vérité (oui je sais ça ne se dit pas mais je trouve que c'est assez explicite, non ?), du mensonge et du dénie de la réalité : Mr Toute-la-vérité-rien-que-la-vérité-mais-quand-tu-seras-plus-grand (appelé Dumbledore dans les bouquins) et Mr Mais-non-je-ne-sais-pas-qui (autrement dit Fudge). Applaudissez les bien fort car ils font ça avec une très grande sincérité.

Dumbledore : Ma chère mademoiselle, il semblerait qu'il y ait un peu de rancœur de vos propos. 

Fudge : Je dirais plutôt, beaucoup d'irrespect ! Savez-vous bien à qui vous vous adressez ?

Alohomora : Ehoh ! La carpette, j'ai reçu Rogue comme présentateur, alors à moins d'avoir Lucius et Voldemort…

Fudge : *frissonne* Ne dites pas ce mot ! Et pourquoi parlez vous de ce… fou ? Il n'y a aucune raison ! Je vous préviens tout de suite, si ce poste de présentateur n'est qu'un subterfuge… ou si je vois l'ombre de ce vieux crapaud à lunette de Rita Skeeter…

Alohomora : … scarabée… 

Fudge : Quoi ?

Alohomora : C'est juste que je vois plus Rita Skeeter en scarabée qu'en crapaud. Mais je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, continuez votre petit monologue tout à fait révélateur de votre couardise…

Fudge : Je commence à trouver…

Dumbledore : S'il vous plaît, Cornelius, Miss Alohomora. Allons ! On vous lit, montrez-vous civilisés !

Alohomora & Fudge : Mouais…

Alohomora : Du moment que vous ne nous demandez pas de nous serrer la main… 

Fudge : Miss Solla voudrait savoir si la potion que les Mortes Vivantes prépare va avoir son importance.

Dumbledore : D'une manière générale, chaque élément introduit par l'auteur reviendra à un moment pointer le bout de son nez. Donc Miss Solla, la potion reviendra. Tout comme Pas-de-Pot n'a pas été oublié, Miss Eternity Salina Riddle, au détour d'un chapitre. Il continuait à œuvrer mais son action quotidienne n'apportait rien à l'histoire, donc il n'était pas vraiment utile de le faire entrer dans l'histoire. Et oui, Miss Dixie, les Patmols feront leur retour, mais quand ils auront leur rôle à jouer… ^_~

Fudge : Miss Fany s'intéresse aux relations de Sirius Black et Lynn Amberson… Mais enfin mademoiselle ! *outré* Comment pouvez-vous intéresser à de telles futilités ? Et puis surtout si cela concerne un futur meurtrier très dangereux, grand partisan de Vous-Savez-Qui-Mais-Qui-N'Est-Pas-De-Retour-Il-Va-Sans-Dire ! Je réprouve totalement d'ailleurs la participation de ce personnage dans cette histoire.

*coup d'œil assassin d'Alohomora et réprobateur de Dumbledore*

Dumbledore : Ah seul le temps nous le dira, Miss Fany (et l'auteur bien entendu, mais elle ne veut rien dire…) Et je vois que vous vous inquiétez également de ce que l'on veut à James Potter. Pourquoi s'en prend-on à lui ? 

Fudge : Mais non ! Personne ne s'en est pris à lui ! C'est juste que c'est un mauvais joueur et qu'il ne sait pas tenir sur un balai.

*Alohomora est en train de virer au rouge écrevisse.*

Dumbledore : Cornelius, ne remettons pas en cause les talents de feu Mr Potter. Il n'est plus là pour se défendre.

Fudge : S'il n'avait pas été aussi impétueux et mauvais juge de la nature humaine, il serait encore de ce monde.  
Dumbledore : *se racle la gorge et jette des coups d'œil inquiets à Alohomora qui est agitée de tics nerveux chaque fois qu'elle regarde Fudge* Cornelius, je vous en prie. Pour vous répondre, Miss Fany, pour le moment, on ne peut pas encore deviner clairement le plan ennemi. Il y a quelques indices, mais aucun élément fiable, mieux vaut ne pas se prononcer… 

Fudge : Miss Demonia s'étonne de trouver humain Mr Malfoy junior. Mais enfin ! Il est évident que ce jeune homme est humain ! Il vient d'une très grande famille qui l'a élevé dans le respect de nobles valeurs…

Alohomora : Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les Malfoy, c'est la sainte famille !

Dumbledore : Amen.

Fudge : Miss Demonia aimerait que Parry disparaisse au plus vite. Et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas bien la raison d'un tel empressement, il me semble très bien ce petit… Et ne pas faire le poids face à James Potter, c'est vite dit… Et je vous interdis de tenir de tels propos diffamatoires sur Peter Pettigrow qui a eu le courage de faire face au meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Le malheureux ne pensait pas que celui qu'il considérait comme un ami renouvellerait son crime impie.

*Alohomora éclate en sanglots*

Fudge : Oui, je sais. C'est une histoire très triste… 

*Dumbledore tend un mouchoir à Alohomora qui lui en est reconnaissante, même si elle aurait préféré un sorbet au citron*

Dumbledore : Miss Marjolaine souligne quelques points de désaccord sur le caractère de Rogue : elle le trouve trop gentil.

Fudge : *manque de s'étrangler* Severus Rogue ? Trop gentil ? On ne doit pas parler du même.

Dumbledore : Dans la fic, Cornelius, dans la fic… En effet, Miss Marjolaine, Rogue a moins de mordant que quand il a trente cinq ans. Mais, n'oubliez pas que pour le moment il n'a que quinze ans. Il n'est pas subitement devenu amer et acide.

(Alohomora : On dirait que vous parlez d'un plat…)

(Dumbledore : C'est parce que je viens de jouer au portrait chinois avec Pompom… Je vois bien Rogue en Chili Con Carné. Qu'en pensez-vous Miss Alo ?)

(Alohomora : C'est pas mal trouvé, Dumblie…)

Dumbledore : hum ! Pour en revenir à Severus, vous ne pouvez pas espérer voir le même homme à quinze ans et à trente cinq. C'est ça la vie : ça vous transforme… Quant au succès de Sirius Black auprès de la gente féminine, il est réel, seulement ça ne fait nullement avancer l'histoire que de savoir qu'une nuée de filles le vénère, embrasse sa photo chaque soir avant de s'endormir, effeuille des marguerites en pensant à lui et rêve de trouver une recette fiable de philtre d'amour…

Fudge : J'espère qu'il n'y en a pas dans votre bibliothèque.

Dumbledore : Mais non, Cornelius. Quant au carnet de Jedusor que Harry a en sa possession, il y a confusion. Il n'a pas _le_ journal mais un carnet de notes. Un simple carnet de notes où Tom a répertorié des sorts, des formules, des potions qui pourraient lui être utiles. J'espère que Harry n'aurait pas été assez fou pour toucher au journal, alors qu'il sait le mal que ça va causer dans une vingtaine d'années. (Quoique je le trouve bien inconscient de toucher à ce carnet.)

Fudge : Je ne vois pas quel est le mal à toucher à un carnet qui a appartenu à un Tom Jedusor.

*soupir généralisé*

Fudge : Miss Popov souligne le fait que Rogue n'a jamais rien dit de l'aventure qu'allaient vivre messieurs Potter et Malfoy.

Dumbledore : Non, en effet. Parce qu'il savait que s'il avait averti les deux garçons, ils n'auraient pas fait leur voyage. Et il savait qu'ils devaient le faire, puisque après tout… ils l'avaient déjà fait…

Fudge : *se massant les tempes* Oh ! Ce que tout ça est compliqué ! 

Dumbledore : Miss Popov, vous pensez vraiment que le jeune Rogue avait besoin d'entendre qu'à trente ans passés, il mènerait une existence solitaire ? Je pense que Mr Malfoy, même s'il a agi de cette manière pour faire enrager son futur professeur, a quand même bien fait. Il vaut mieux ignorer le plus possible du futur.

Alohomora : Et c'est vous qui dites ça ?

Dumbledore : *se racle la gorge, visiblement gêné* Passons ! Cornelius, review suivante ?

Fudge : Miss Hermione359 s'étonne que Rogue ait été le premier de la liste, elle voyait davantage Miss Evans.

Dumbledore : Vous devriez savoir, Miss Hermione359, que les principaux intéressés sont toujours les derniers au courant.

(Alohomora : Et vous savez de quoi vous parlez…)

Fudge : Il y a également la prédiction de Moïra Carolis qui l'intrigue… J'avoue que moi-même, je n'y comprends pas grand chose.

(Alohomora : pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ?)

Dumbledore : Vous savez, Miss Hermione359, les prédictions ne doivent pas être prises au pied de la lettre. Elles sont souvent plus l'expression d'une peur que le message d'une grande vérité.

Fudge : Oui, mais là… quand même quoi !… *intense moment de réflexion*… Au fait c'est quoi une ampoule ?

Dumbledore : *secoue la tête* Je t'avais bien dit de prendre étude des Moldus, Cornelius. Je l'ai d'ailleurs également conseillé à Mr Malfoy, mais il a décliné mon offre assez abruptement… 

Fudge : Miss Eternity Salina Riddle demande la confirmation que Meredith Adhonores n'est pas humaine… *feuillette un cahier* Où est-ce que c'est écrit ça qu'elle n'était pas humaine ? Je n'ai rien vu moi. Dumbledore ! Qu'avez-vous encore autorisé à suivre des cours ? *regard soupçonneux*

Dumbledore : *l'innocence même* Cornelius. Mais enfin, Miss Adhonores est parfaitement humaine ! N'est-ce pas Miss Alo ?

Alohomora : *avec beaucoup de conviction dans la voix* Oh oui ! Dumblie a raison ! Meredith est parfaitement… humaine ! 

Fudge : Mais tous ces trucs bizarres alors ? Comme le fait qu'elle brille…

Alohomora : Réverbération de la lune !

Fudge : Ou le sphinx qui la traite de menteuse !

Dumbledore : Le nom ! Elle a probablement un pseudonyme.

Fudge : Et pourquoi porterait-elle un pseudonyme ?

Alohomora : Ca c'est une bonne question… Dumblie ?

Dumbledore : Eh bien, tout simplement parce que Miss Adhonores est une réfugiée politique dont la sécurité ne peut être assurée que si l'on ignore sa véritable identité.

(Alohomora : Voilà ! Tout à fait ! Bravo Dumblie, toujours la bonne explication au bon moment ! Je savais bien que vous étiez un pro du noyage de poisson… ^^)

Fudge : Cette demoiselle voudrait également savoir pourquoi Miss Adhonores et Miss Norgoth sont amies… *moment de réflexion*… 

(Alohomora : S'il continu à avoir autant de moments de réflexion, il va faire une surchauffe…)

Fudge : Mais pour quelles raison ne seraient-elles pas amies ? Je ne comprends pas le sens de la question… *secoue la tête* Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire que Irina est une Mangemorte en devenir ? Mais pas du tout elle participe simplement à un regroupement de sorciers de bonnes familles ! 

*soupir généralisé*

Dumbledore : Miss Eternity Salina Riddle, votre question est d'une grande pertinence, mais malheureusement ça fait partie des questions auxquelles je ne peux répondre. Quand vous serez plus grande, vous saurez…

(Alohomora : T'inquiète Eternity Salina Riddle, pas besoin d'autant attendre ! Dans deux chapitres c'est le PDV de Lily et on en saura un peu plus de ce côté ^_~)

Fudge : *lit la review suivante* *indigné* Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces questions futiles ? Qui va aller au bal avec Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy, mais qui est-ce que cela intéresse ?

*des mains se lèvent devant les écrans.*

Fudge : *grommelle* [Ne me demandez pas comment il a fait pour voir les mains levées…] 

Dumbledore : Ah vous verrez ! ^__^ L'auteur vous prépare une petite surprise, c'est minime, mais ça l'a bien fait rire.

(Alohomora : Yep !)

Fudge : Vincent Crabbe… *réflexion intense… d'ailleurs ça commence à fumer* Ca me dit quelque chose ce nom. Crabbe… Crabbe… D'où je connais ?

Alohomora : *voix innocente* Un ami à vous peut être…

Fudge : *se frappe le front… malheureusement pas assez fort pour s'assommer* Mais oui bien sûr que je le connais… *voit les regards suspects que lui lancent le monde entier*… PAS. Evidemment, que je ne le connais pas et que je n'ai pas mangé mardi dernier à la même table que son père… Bon alors cette review ?

Dumbledore : Mr Crabbe semble-t-il demande quelques comptes à l'auteur.

Alohomora : Qui ? Moi ? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Dumbledore : Il vous accuse de l'avoir traité, lui et son ami Mr Goyle, de 'sans deux noises de cervelle' par l'entremise de Mr Malfoy…

Alohomora : *penchée sur les chapitres* Où ? J'en écrit tellement de choses, que j'en oublie parfois au passage… Bon, Vincent (tu permets que je t'appelle Vincent ?) Le vrai de vrai Draco, j'ignore quels sont tes rapports avec lui, mais là c'est MON Draco (désolée pour les fans) alors je lui fais dire ce que je veux (D'ailleurs, il me fait la tronche à chaque fois) Ca n'a rien de personnel contre toi ou Goyle, mais c'est l'attitude que j'ai décidé de donner à Draco. Donc ne te vexe pas, et regarde ce que j'ai fait à mon petit-Harry-chéri ou à Jamesie-mimi, ils sont pas mieux lotis et eux ils ne me font aucune histoire.

[James et Harry sortent de leur dossier et lancent un regard qui dément totalement les dernières paroles.]

Dumbledore : Il aimerait également savoir pourquoi ses parents ne font pas partie de l'histoire.

Alohomora : Ben c'est évident ! Ils sont plus vieux : ils ont l'âge de Lucius, donc ils ne sont pas à Poudlard. Mais de toute façon, ils viendront à un moment, alors pas de crise de jalousie ou au lit sans manger.

Dumbledore : Quant à l'âge de Sybille, elle est toute jeune dans la présente histoire, elle n'a commencé son enseignement qu'il n'y a que trois ans. Donc tout comme le professeur Dawn ou Torr, elle a dans les vingt-cinq ans.

Fudge : Torr et Dawn, en voilà deux dont je me méfie. *air très inspiré*

Dumbledore : *continue comme si Fudge n'avait pas parlé* Je pense même qu'elle est plus jeune. Par contre Miss Minigalle est plus vieille, elle a vingt-sept ans et Eternat en a vingt-neuf. Je crois bien que Fennigor a… *compte sur ses doigts* a quarante-huit ans et Minerva…

Alohomora : Je crois que vous devriez vous taire, je ne suis pas certains qu'elle apprécie que vous divulguiez son âge. 

Dumbledore : Vous avez raison Miss Alo. Donc pour en revenir à Sibylle, elle a moins de quarante cinq ans en 1995, ce qui est relativement jeune pour un sorcier. On dépasse très aisément la centaine et sans gros contrecoup, on est juste peut-être un peu plus malhabile au Quidditch.

Fudge : Mr Crabbe aimerait savoir pourquoi l'auteur a choisi les noms d'Orpheo et Silver Knight.

Dumbledore : Il y a plusieurs raisons. L'auteur choisit rarement au hasard les noms de ses personnages, il s'agit de clins d'œil, de références ou de préférences. Orpheo, outre le fait qu'elle en aimait bien les consonances, renvoie directement au personnage mythologique Orphée qui descendit dans les Enfers pour y chercher la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il charma les dieux qui lui accordèrent le droit de ramener l'être qu'il aimait à la surface, mais à la condition que pas une seule fois durant le chemin du retour, il ne se retourne pour vérifier si sa bien aimée le suivait. Orphée ne put se retenir et il désobéit. Par ce simple geste, il perdit à jamais Eurydice. Orphée connut une fin tragique dont on ne parlera pas, mais autour de lui on fonda un mouvement : l'Orphisme. Les adeptes de cette sorte de religion étaient persuadés que des Enfers, si Orphée n'avait pu ramener et sauver la belle Eurydice, il en avait toutefois rapporter des connaissances inédites. 

Alohomora : Je tiens juste à ajouter que je n'ai pas choisi _consciemment_ le nom d'Orpheo mais qu'il s'est juste imposé en moi. Or depuis que je suis petite, je suis baignée dans la mythologie grecque, il s'agit d'une résurgence incontrôlée ^^

Dumbledore : Pour ce qui est de Silver, la raison est bien plus simple. Lorsque l'on parle de Draco, on fait constamment référence aux couleurs clairs qui l'entourent (ses cheveux, ses yeux, l'argent des Serpentard, dans la fic, son aura…) Silver qui veut dire argent lui allait comme un gant. De plus, si l'on pousse un peu plus loin, l'argent dans la sorcellerie est un métal très prisé pour la constitution des armes. De là, on arrive au nom de Knight (chevalier en anglais). Déjà les cours de Duel font écho à cette idée de chevalier et elle se renforcera dans quelques chapitres. Enfin, vous verrez. On en arrive maintenant à la dernière question de Mr Crabbe : combien de chapitres sont encore prévus ?

Alohomora : *compte sur ses doigts* … Huit minimum sont en train de germer dans mon esprit. Il y en aura peut être un ou deux de plus ou de moins… Donc en gros, une petite dizaine. (pfff ! Bah ça va m'en faire du boulot ! -__- )

Fudge : Miss Lilou voudrait savoir si Vous-Savez-Qui-Mais-Qui-N'Est-Pas-De-Retour-Il-Va-Sans-Dire peut toucher Harry ?

(Alohomora : Je vous en ficherais moi, des Il-Va-Sans-Dire… *grmbl*)

Dumbledore : *lève le nez en l'air* Ohhh ! Mars est très visible ce soir… 

Fudge : C'est bien ce que je pensais… [ne me demandez pas ce qu'il pensait, je ne veux pas savoir] Buubuu voudrait savoir si Dia va devenir Pattenrond.

Dumbledore : C'est strictement impossible. 

Fudge : Et pourquoi ?

Dumbledore : Dia est une petite chatte, Pattenrond est un gros matou. Dia a un pelage noir, celui de Pattenrond est roux. Et surtout un chat, ne vit pas aussi longtemps. Pratiquement trente ans, ça serait du jamais vu !

(Alohomora : Comme un rat qui vit douze ans !)

Fudge : Miss Ashley Potter s'interroge sur les deux sorciers capables de créer des sortilèges. Les verra-t-on ? Saura-t-on de qui il s'agit ?

Dumbledore : Oui et oui… 

*le monde se tait d'ébahissement : Dumbledore a répondu clairement à deux questions !*

Fudge : Miss Myamora Malfoy… décidément, il y a certains membres de la famille que je ne connais pas. 

*regard suspicieux de Alohomora*

Dumbledore : Cornelius, ce ne sont que des pseudonymes. Ces personnes n'appartiennent pas aux familles de Mr Potter, Black ou Malfoy…

Fudge : *vexé* Non mais je le savais… j'avais juste… oublié ! Donc Miss Myamora voudrait savoir si Mr Potter Jr et Mr Malfoy Jr vont… encore ? Mais décidément, vous n'avez que ce sujet à la bouche ! *outré*

Dumbledore : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornelius. *prend le papier des mains de Cornelius* *lit la question et sourit* Miss Myamora veut juste savoir si Mr Potter et Mr Malfoy vont avoir des petites amies dans l'histoire… *lève le nez au ciel* Ohhhh ! Venus est étincelante ce soir…

Fudge : *bougon* Je croyais que c'était Mars…

Dumbledore : Aussi… 

Fudge : *reprend son papier* Il y a une autre question. Est-ce que Moïra Carolis connaît le secret de Mr Malfoy ? 

Dumbledore : Il se peut comme il ne se peut pas… Qui sait avec une manipulatrice des Anamapas. 

(Alohomora : Je vous avais dit qu'il était fort pour ne pas répondre aux questions ^-^)

Dumbledore : Ad le loup voudrait savoir ce que sont les Empoissoneurs. Eh bien ce sont des sorciers qui n'ont pas de chance dans la vie et qui portent la poisse à tous ceux qu'ils approchent. *éclate de rire*

Alohomora : *regard accusateur* Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? C'est juste une faute de frappe ! Evidemment qu'il s'agissait des Empoisonneurs !

Dumbledore : ^___^ =sourire qui demande l'indulgence. 

Alohomora : Aucune ! Il ne faut pas se moquer des reviewers ! Pour la peine c'est Mr Mais-non-je-ne-sais-pas-qui qui répondra.

Fudge : *prend un air important* Sont appelés les Empoisonneurs, les membres d'une famille de sorciers extrêmement influente dans l'Europe de l'Est, de plus, c'est l'une des plus vieilles familles que l'on puisse trouver. Les membres se transmettent de génération en génération des secrets, des sorts et des potions dont depuis bien longtemps personne ne se souvient. Ils se sont faits une fierté d'être les plus avancés dans le domaine des potions. Ce surnom abjecte d'Empoisonneurs est l'œuvre de jaloux qui veulent jeter le discrédit sur cette illustre famille, dont la réputation est sans tache !

Dumbledore : Miss Fannie se plaignait de l'absence de Mr Lupin. Mais il lui suffisait juste d'attendre un peu. 

(Alohomora : J'espère que personne n'imaginait que j'allais laisser mon p'tit-loup-tout-doux se morfondre tout seul dans sa tanière ^^)

Dumbledore : *chuchote* Elle ajoute qu'elle est bien d'avis que les Méchants ne sont pas que des Serpentard.

Alohomora : *chuchote* Pourquoi vous chuchotez ?

Dumbledore : *chuchote* A cause de Mr Mais-non-je-ne-sais-pas-qui ! Je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre encore s'exclamer que Voldemort n'est pas de retour. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que vous preniez bonne note, de l'effort que je fais pour ne pas lui laver les oreilles avec un bon sort de Frotte-Oreille. Nos rapports n'étaient pas déjà très amicaux, mais là ils sont carrément devenus très tendus.

Alohomora : *chuchote* J'avais Rita skeeter à vous proposer sinon.

Dumbledore : *fait une grimace* Vous ne m'avez pas gâté.

Fudge : Qu'est ce que vous manigancez là, tous les deux ?

Alohomora : Rien rien ! D'ailleurs, je m'en vais, je vous laisse.

Dumbledore : Crockdur nous demande, à notre avis, quand James va-t-il apprendre qu'Orpheo est son fils… alors à mon avis, pas tout de suite… ^_____^ = grand sourire parce qu'il est content de son tour.

Fudge : *jette un regard à Dumbledore qui laisse clairement comprendre qu'il se pose de graves question sur la santé mentale de ce dernier* sssssss… Comment ça se prononce ça ? Et puis c'est un nom ?

Dumbledore : *avec sérieux* Peut-être un enfant élevé par un serpent.

Fudge : O___O 

Dumbledore : Cornelius, que veut savoir cette personne ?

Fudge : Euh… En fait, cette personne se pose plein de questions sur Lily et James, pourquoi James a été agressé sur son balai et pourquoi Irina espionne Lily…

Dumbledore : Qui a dit que Miss Norgoth espionnait Miss Evans ?

Alohomora : Pas moi !

Fudge : De toute façon pourquoi elle l'espionnerait ? Les Norgoth sont une famille au-dessus de tous soupçons.

Dumbledore : Pour ce qui est des questions *lève la tête* Ohhh ! Y a tout plein d'étoiles !

Alohomora : Ouais… et c'est super beau… 

Fudge : *lève la tête* …… Je ne vois pas d'étoiles moi…

*soupir généralisé*

Preview du chapitre 13 – Dessine moi un héros

Depuis l'incident de la potion de Babel, Harry est en marge des Maraudeurs et c'est auprès d'une personne pour le moins inattendue qu'il cherche de la compagnie. Toutefois un événement risque bien de chambouler certaines choses : Dumbledore doit procéder à une révision du Bracelet du Silence… Une journée entière sans Bracelet, Harry aura-t-il la force de se taire ?

MAJ : 18/09/03


	13. chapitre 13

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué) 

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus

**Disclaimer** : On recommence ! Je ne possède rien, tout est à JKR (enfin sauf les persos que j'ai inventés mais comme ils vont avec le décor et que le décor ne m'appartient pas, peut-on encore dire qu'ils m'appartiennent ?… ohla ça devient trop philosophique pour un _disclaimer_ !). Voilà, pas la peine de me poursuivre, vous feriez une mauvaise affaire.

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1995 : Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter traversent bien malgré eux des portes qui les renvoient vingt ans en arrière. Les voilà confrontés à leurs parents encore bien jeunes et insouciants (pour ne pas dire innocents… mis à part Lucius qui très tôt a dû cesser d'être innocent). Dumbledore, pour obliger ses deux élèves trans-temporels à ne rien dévoiler du futur/présent, les astreint à porter des Bracelets du Silence. Alors tandis que le jour, Harry (alias Orpheo) et Draco (alias Silver) sont les témoins muets de la construction de leur présent, la nuit, ils fouillent le château à la recherche des Portes de sortie…

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Les Maraudeurs ont définitivement admis Orpheo en leur sein même si quelques questions restent sans solutions. Mais lorsqu'une blague pousse Harry à dévoiler qu'il est un fourchelangue, l'amitié naissante tourne court et les Maraudeurs se détournent de l'infortuné. 

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** : 

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. (globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. (surnommée la Reine des Glaces par les élèves, elle est française et parle parfaitement l'anglais… hmmm… bizarre. Et puis c'est quoi ça au juste la Guilde d'Artemis ?… et puis la marque qu'elle a sur le ventre ?… 'Vigilance Constante' comme dirait l'autre)

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potions normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. (il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…)

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. (Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse. Que ne ferait-on pas pour ses beaux yeux ?…)

Carmen Estogaffe : professeur de botanique. (gentille, mais étourdie… elle fait joli dans le paysage quoi !)

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'. (une Gryffondor traitée en égal par les Serpentard, vous trouvez ça normal vous ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. (elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle ne lorgne pas sur Sirius mais n'en croyez pas un mot…)

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée. Cousin d'Arthur Weasley. (c'est un Weasley, ça veut tout dire ! Sympa, plus ou moins responsable, plus ou moins sérieux, plutôt cool quoi !)

Chase Sternwood : Gryffondor, 4ème année. Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. A perdu ses parents récemment. ( hmmm… que dire ? Pas grand chose, je l'avoue… on verra plus tard.)

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année. (Charmeuse et venimeuse. Eve et le serpent à la fois.) 

Antinoos Harker : Serpentard, 6ème année. Capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. (C'est un leader né, il n'a pas l'air au premier abord, mais vaut mieux éviter de s'en faire un ennemi.)

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. (alors lui on ne l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continue de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit ? je me le demande bien…)

Mary Sue Destrault : Gryffondor, 7ème année, préfète-en-chef. (Surnommée le dragon-humain, rien n'est plus important à ses yeux que le règlement et l'ordre.)

Thomas Potter : 19 ans, ancien Serpentard. Cousin de James.

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

Cassandra : vieille sorcière au service des Potter. (prétend avoir un 3ème Œil)

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas imaginer des fois !) **:

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année. (cynique, incontrôlable, légèrement dingue, pas le moins du monde influençable… un _bad__ guy_ quoi !)

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. (une grosse brute qui pourtant a un cœur ! si si ! Laissez-lui juste le temps de régler son compte à Sirius et il viendra vous l'expliquer lui-même.) 

Dave Goujon : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Meilleur ami de Gontran Weasley. (tome 3 : celui qui a failli perdre un œil en approchant d'un peu trop près le Saule Cogneur)

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu : **

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter 

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy 

**Remerciements** : Eh bien voilà c'est tout nouveau tout frais : j'ai des beta-readers (je fais un peu la fière là !), des correctrices si vous préférez ! Zéna mets-moins-de-virgules-et-plus-de-points et Kamala je-repère-tous-les-détails-je-finirai-bien-par-tout-découvrir ^__^ Je leur dis un grand MERCI parce qu'il en faut du courage pour repasser derrière trente-cinq pages pour traquer tout ce qui ne va pas. 

Je voudrais également remercier tous les reviewers. Je suis littéralement sciée par la gentillesse de tous vos compliments et votre acharnement à suivre cette histoire. Je vous assure que si je pouvais aller plus vite, je le ferai (et Nono si tu me tues, tu te condamnes à ne jamais avoir la fin, à toi de voir…)

Donc voilà, juste pour vous dire que votre enthousiasme est communicatif et que c'est réellement un motivant incroyable ! ^___^ (bon allez ! j'arrête là le quart d'heure émotion car je risque de me mettre à remercier, mon producteur, mon agent, mes parents et Dieu, tout ça derrière un rideau de fausses larmes et en tenant la bouteille de shampoing comme si c'était un trophée ;) 

**Note** : Quand j'ai commencé à monter cette fanfiction, j'ai dû me poser beaucoup de questions (qui ? quand ? où ? pourquoi ? comment ? entre autres...) mais une en particulier : de qui ? De qui faire tomber amoureux tous mes personnages ? Bon, d'accord, ceux de JKR ! *pffff* Il n'a jamais été question que cette fic vire sur la romance, mais à quinze ans il est normal que le cœur s'emballe à tort et à raison (attention qui dit 'amoureux' ne dit pas toujours 'couple'). Pour James, c'était assez facile, la question a été vite réglée ^__^ Mais pour les autres, ça a été une autre paire de manches ! Mais le plus difficile, le véritable challenge a été de s'occuper en fait de Harry. Je n'ai jamais pensé que Harry puisse avoir des sentiments amoureux pour Hermione ou Ginny (la première est sa meilleure amie, la seconde la sœur de son meilleur ami), quant à Cho... je préfère ne pas en parler. Je ne voulais pas d'un slash et craignais plus que tout de créer une Mary Sue (je traduis : la petite nouvelle parfaite et mystérieuse pour qui tout le monde craque). Mais dur de ne pas créer une Mary Sue, bien plus dur qu'on ne le pense. Et puis finalement, j'ai trouvé un moyen de contourner le problème... si si ! mais lisez plutôt, vous comprendrez mieux. ^__~ 

Chapitre 13 – dessine-moi un héros.

En sursaut, il se réveilla, le souffle court, les vêtements et les cheveux humides de sueur. Totalement déboussolé, il tourna la tête en tout sens, à la recherche de points de repère. Ses mains effleurèrent les tentures de velours qui lui bouchaient toute perspective et la conscience lui revint : il était dans son lit, à Poudlard, en 1975. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller en plume. 

" Un cauchemar. " soupira-t-il à la fois rassuré et exténué. 

Il se passa la main sur le front pour essuyer les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses tempes. Sous ses doigts, il sentit le fin dessin de sa cicatrice, légèrement brûlante. Il en connaissait le tracé par cœur. Combien de fois l'avait-il redessiné seul dans son placard sous l'escalier, espérant en faire surgir des réponses aux questions qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser. Dans ses moments de doute et de désespoir nocturnes, c'était devenu un tic, son doigt cheminait inlassablement sur son front. Mais ce soir, il ne voulait pas se souvenir, il voulait oublier. Oublier les douleurs et les cris, les pleurs et les suppliques, les cœurs qui cessent de battre et les viscères qui explosent. Plus fort, de plus en plus fort, son index suivait la cicatrice, comme s'il voulait en gommer le souvenir, en effacer la marque indélébile. Se soustraire du passé, de l'inéluctable et se réapproprier l'avenir. 

Réécrire l'Histoire. 

Les 'légères' potions de Sommeil de Pomfresh commençaient à devenir trop 'légères'. Depuis quelque temps, ses nuits n'étaient plus aussi longues, plus aussi reposantes, elles étaient maintenant entrecoupées de réveils en sursaut. Il n'en connaissait pas la raison, ne s'en souvenait jamais. Elle se perdait quand il ouvrait les yeux. Seules des bribes d'images et de sensations lui revenaient et sa cicatrice le brûlait à nouveau. Cela avait recommencé la nuit de l'incident avec la potion de Babel. 

Harry, les yeux rivés au plafond, cessa de martyriser son front. Si seulement, il pouvait parler à quelqu'un, se libérer un peu. Mais il n'avait que Malfoy comme option et il ne se voyait décidément pas s'épanchant sur l'épaule du Serpentard. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son compagnon d'infortune dans cette aventure fût Malfoy ? Pourquoi pas Ron ? Ou Hermione ? Pourquoi pas n'importe qui d'autre ? Même Colin Crivey !

D'un geste las, il repoussa drap et couvertures et s'échappa de son lit. Pas la peine d'essayer de retrouver le sommeil il n'avait pas réussi les autres nuits pourquoi serait-ce différent cette fois-ci ? 

Dans la chambre commune, tout était calme, seuls quelques ronflements troublaient de temps en temps le silence (Sirius était enrhumé et avait le nez pris). Harry traversa la salle sur la pointe des pieds, mais avant d'atteindre la porte, il s'arrêta devant un lit. Il resta quelques secondes immobile, les yeux rivés sur les tentures closes, les poings serrés. Certes, il ne pouvait pas parler, mais à bien y réfléchir, les mots n'étaient pas les seules armes dont il disposait. Il avait ses mains, ses pieds, sa baguette. S'il le voulait, il pouvait se débarrasser du traître. Et il le voulait. Véritablement. Irrationnellement. Se salir les mains pour que ses parents vivent, pour que Sirius échappe à la prison, pour que Remus ne soit pas seul. 

Harry inspira profondément et tourna les talons. Il se dépêcha de prendre le balai qui était appuyé contre le mur et de mettre une porte entre lui et Peter. Cette fois encore, il avait trouvé le courage de ne pas céder à ses pulsions assassines. Il porta sa main gauche à son poignet droit : le Bracelet venait de le brûler sévèrement et c'était tout ce que l'item magique pouvait faire.

Avec précaution, Harry traversa les couloirs du Château endormi. Et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait véritablement pas âme qui vive (ou même morte), il poussa la porte d'entrée du château et sortit dans le parc. Il fut immédiatement saisi par le froid et il se dépêcha de boutonner son manteau, de soigneusement disposer son écharpe et d'enfiler ses gants. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant : les nuits d'hiver arrivaient bien avant la saison. L'herbe était blanche de givre et le soleil était encore loin. Harry saisit sa baguette, dont il ne se défaisait pas, et se força à se souvenir de la formule de réchauffement que Hermione avait utilisée en sa présence l'année dernière… enfin, façon de parler !

" _Caleocorpus_. " Aussitôt une douce chaleur l'envahit, comme lorsque l'on boit de la Bièraubeurre (le goût en moins). " Merci Hermione. " murmura-t-il en enfourchant son balai. 

Un coup de pied et il se retrouva à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol. Il redressa le manche et son ascension commença. Le vent lui sifflait aux oreilles et lui mordait chaque parcelle de peau, mais il s'en fichait. Il continuait de monter aussi haut que le balai le lui permettait. L'Eclair de Feu était à rajouter à la longue liste établie par Harry de choses qui lui manquaient. En tête il y avait, Ron et Hermione bien sûr, mais il y figurait également sa place d'attrapeur, ses partenaires de Quidditch, Hedwige sa chouette, Dean, Seamus et Neville ses compagnons de chambre, ses affaires, sa complicité avec Hagrid, ses sorties nocturnes, la compétition avec les Serpentard, ses plumes usées, son nécessaire à balai, même Dobby un monde où il avait sa place, un monde dans lequel il pouvait parler. 

Depuis l'incident avec la potion de Babel, la rumeur qu'il était un Fourchelang s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre et bien évidemment la réaction de 1975 n'avait pas été bien différente de celle de 1992 : dans les couloirs, des regards inquiets l'accompagnaient, des détours étaient effectués, on se taisait à son approche et on chuchotait quand il s'était éloigné. On ne refusait pas de lui parler, mais on préférait écourter les conversations. Harry essayait d'ironiser sur sa situation en se disant que depuis le temps, il devait être habitué. Mais on ne s'habituait pas à être mis au ban de la société, surtout que cette fois, il n'avait personne à ses côtés. Les Maraudeurs, initiés par Sirius ou James, ne restaient jamais bien longtemps au même endroit que lui. S'il essayait de leur parler, ils faisaient la sourde oreille. S'il croisait leurs regards, Sirius fronçait les sourcils, James restait impassible et Peter détournait les yeux, apeuré. Il n'y avait que Remus qui gardait la même attitude, mais dès qu'il tentait de s'approcher de Harry, Sirius se débrouillait pour interférer dans leur début de conversation. Harry avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas être en colère, se le répéter… mais ça ne marchait pas. Il en voulait à son père de l'ignorer et à son parrain de se méfier de lui. Harry s'était même surpris à attendre le soir et ses fouilles avec Malfoy pour pouvoir parler avec quelqu'un, même s'il ne s'agissait que de disputes, même s'il s'agissait d'une personne qu'il ne supportait pas, mais au moins quelqu'un lui parlait et il pouvait répondre. (En fait, il y avait bien quelques élèves qui avaient essayé à la suite de cet incident de lui parler, pour la plupart des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, mais Harry les évitait avec le plus grand soin.) 

Le manche du Nimbus 1500 que l'école lui avait procuré vibrait de plus en plus dans ses mains, mais Harry s'en fichait et continuait de s'éloigner du sol. Quand Draco et lui étaient arrivés en 1975, ils avaient tous deux dû faire face à un problème majeur : l'absence totale de ressources financières. Poudlard s'occupait de leur fournir des vêtements, des manuels, des parchemins, des plumes. Il y avait des stocks prévus à cet effet, mais la vie n'était pas pour autant gratuite et Dumbledore avait ouvert deux comptes pour les garçons, qu'ils devraient rembourser une fois de retour en 1995 (" Et sans taux d'intérêt. " avait ajouté en riant Dumbledore). Malheureusement, dans ce prêt, n'était pas compris l'argent de poche et Harry ne pouvait rien s'offrir, pas même une friandise. Si l'enfance qu'il avait eue chez les Dursley l'avait habitué à cet état de finances, Malfoy, lui, le vivait très mal. L'idée d'être pauvre lui était détestable et chaque soir, il s'en plaignait, à tel point que Harry s'était demandé s'il n'allait pas se rendre aux rendez-vous avec un sort de surdité pour ne plus entendre les jérémiades de son compagnon d'infortune. De toute façon, pour ce que les conversations étaient variées ! C'était à longueur de temps une variation entre " je te déteste ! ", " tout est de ta faute ! ", " si seulement tes parents avaient pu continuer à se détester ! ", " je veux renter ! ", " j'en ai assez d'être ici ! " et " c'est nul d'être pauvre, j'ai l'impression d'être un Weasley ! "

Ron…

Et Hermione.

Ils n'étaient même pas nés, pas même une vague idée qui flotterait dans la tête de leurs parents. Qui, dans les alentours de quinze ans, penserait à concevoir un petit Ron ou une petite Hermione ? Enfin, tout compte fait, Ron était peut-être déjà réfléchi, mais tout de même pas prêt d'arriver.

Harry était de mauvaise foi : Draco savait varier ses sujets de conversation. Exemple :

" Tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ta langue. " avait grogné Malfoy le lendemain du fiasco 'Potion de Babel'. " Ca ne m'intéresse pas du tout d'être le cousin du Fourchelang de service. "

" Et ça ne m'intéresse pas d'être le Fourchelang de service, non plus. " avait-il répondu sur le même ton. Qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? Que ça l'amusait d'avoir un don hérité magiquement de Voldemort ?

" Donc, on en revient à la première idée : tiens ta langue fourchue ou je te l'arrache ! "

Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Il ne contrôlait pas ce pouvoir. Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que Parry ne parlait plus anglais, pour lui, à ses oreilles, il avait juste proféré des mots très injurieux. Alors ajouté au fait qu'il avait vu James, son père, reculer le visage distordu par la peur, il avait réagi sans réfléchir. Grossière erreur. Il aurait dû comprendre ! Depuis le temps ! 

Harry cessa de monter, le balai tout entier était secoué d'espèces de spasmes. Harry regarda le sol, tout y était tellement petit, inexistant. Harry n'était pas sujet au vertige et heureusement car de cette hauteur, il avait peu de chance qu'il réchappe à une chute. 

" Whaou ! " dit-il simplement. Son cœur s'accéléra et le sang battit à ses tempes, il inspira profondément, raffermit sa poigne sur le manche et il se pencha en avant. 

Le vent lui coupa le souffle et il se demanda s'il n'allait pas suffoquer avant d'arriver. Ses cheveux, ses vêtements flottaient loin derrière lui, il avait l'impression qu'une main les lui tenait et qu'il devait lutter en plus contre cette force. Sa peau se tendait et ses yeux pleuraient en continu, lui brouillant totalement la vue. Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que de se fier entièrement à son instinct et à son évaluation des distances. Et il fit preuve d'une précision surprenante et salutaire, car lorsqu'il redressa son balai, il sentit la pointe de ses pieds effleurer l'herbe durcie par le froid. Il tira le manche et amorça une légère remontée pour finir par se stabiliser à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Harry remit en ordre ses vêtements, recoiffa ses cheveux (du moins essaya) et renouvela le sort de réchauffement qui n'avait pas résisté à la descente. Il leva la tête vers l'orient, il se décolorait doucement, mais le soleil était encore loin. Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche.

" _Lux_ " dit-il et une petite balle de lumière de la taille du vif d'or s'extirpa de sa baguette. Brillante, presque aveuglante. D'un mouvement de la baguette, il en diminua la luminosité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'émette plus qu'une légère lueur. On aurait dit une grosse luciole. Il ne restait plus qu'un dernier petit détail à régler. Harry se concentra et, la baguette tendue vers la boule de lumière, il murmura une dernière formule. Aussitôt la balle de lumière se mit en mouvement et s'envola tel un oiseau.

" C'est parti ! " s'écria Harry alors qu'il serrait les genoux et se lançait à la poursuite de son Vif d'Or improvisé. La boule de lumière s'évanouissait dès que Harry la touchait, il devait donc perpétuellement en recréer une et intensifier davantage le sort de mouvement. C'était le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour continuer son entraînement d'attrapeur et chasser tous ses soucis. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, le cadeau d'anniversaire de Ron. Son ami avait travaillé tout l'été au ministère et avait ainsi économisé quelques Gallions. Quand Harry avait ouvert le paquet, il avait vu les yeux brillants de fierté de Ron, il s'était alors promis de lui offrir un beau présent en échange. Mais ensuite, il avait été envoyé dans le passé et les choses s'étaient donc un peu compliquées. Après tout, il n'était même pas assuré de retourner dans son époque. Il était peut-être coincé ici à vie, dans le doute de ne jamais savoir si ce qu'il faisait allait causer une catastrophe sans précédent dans son époque d'origine (qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais). Et même s'il parvenait à retrouver les Portes, il ne savait même pas comment il faudrait procéder. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment les activer et surtout quand elles les renverraient. Rowena Serdaigle était peut-être une grande sorcière en son temps mais elle avait oublié de concevoir ses portes avec un mode d'emploi.

Harry secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait rejeter toutes ses sombres pensées, les expulser de son cerveau. Se lamenter sur son sort n'arrangeait en rien les choses et il se força à afficher un grand sourire : c'était bon pour le moral.

" La journée peut commencer ! " dit-il en étirant les bras. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer, le petit déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à être servi. Il effectua un grand virage et amorça sa descente. Mais alors qu'il survolait l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, il vit une silhouette surgir des sous-bois. Harry arrêta net son balai : la silhouette irradiait de lumière. D'incrédulité, Harry se frotta les yeux, persuadé qu'il venait de rêver. Et de fait, quand il les rouvrit, il reconnut Meredith Adhonores, l'amie de Lily et elle était totalement _normale_. Il ne sut s'il était déçu ou rassuré. Le soleil était en train de se lever et arrosait d'or et de lumière toute la nature et Harry se convainquit qu'il avait sûrement été sujet à une illusion d'optique. De son poste d'observation, il vit la jeune fille traverser le parc et gagner le Château. Ce qui intriguait surtout Harry était la raison pour laquelle une jeune sorcière (et d'autant plus amie avec sa future mère) allait se promener de si bon matin dans la Forêt Interdite. Décidément, quelque fût l'époque, à Poudlard, il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui n'agissait pas comme on s'y attendait, toujours un mystère en attente d'être découvert. C'était peut-être pour ça que Harry aimait autant cette école. Il détestait la normalité, le réglé, le calibré, il préférait l'excentrique, le surprenant, le magique. 

D'un grondement, l'estomac de Harry se rappela à son propriétaire : il était l'heure de prendre un petit déjeuner bien consistant mais avant tout : une bonne douche.

Quand il pénétra dans la Grande Salle, elle était encore bien vide il était sept heures et quart, cela n'avait donc rien de très étonnant, pourtant le couvert était déjà disposé et les plats servis. La table des Gryffondor était encore plus vide que les trois autres. Harry repéra donc sans grand mal les cheveux auburn de Lily.

" Bonjour. " dit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille releva la tête de sa tasse de chocolat avec un grand sourire et reposa le journal qu'elle parcourait du regard. " Bonjour Orpheo. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui. " 

" J'avais envie de voler un peu. " répondit-il en attrapant un toast fumant et s'y brûla les doigts au passage.

Lily fit une grimace. " Arg ! Les balais volants ! "

Harry sourit. Il avait trouvé ça surprenant que Lily fût autant allergique au Quidditch. James et Lily semblaient vraiment ne rien avoir en commun, il était peu étonnant qu'ils s'entendent aussi mal. 

" Que disent les nouvelles ? " demanda Harry en étendant avec soin la confiture de prunes. 

" Rien de bon. Un nouveau membre du Conseil a encore donné sa démission. Et on ne peut pas dire que celui qui va le remplacer soit du genre tolérant. Le premier ministre ne pourra pas tenir encore longtemps, il perd peu à peu la majorité. Encore trois sièges et les partisans de Voldemort pourront mettre un des leur à la tête du Conseil. " répondit sombrement Lily.

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors Voldemort ne s'emparait pas seulement du pouvoir avec la magie mais également avec les ficelles de la politique. 

Lily poussa de la main son journal. " Oublions ça pour le moment. Comment ça va toi ? " demanda-t-elle avec un regard concerné.

" Oh très bien. " répondit Harry la bouche pleine, mais aussitôt, il rougit de confusion : il se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée et répéta honteusement sa réponse.

Lily rit doucement. " Ca va, je ne vais pas te disputer parce que tu parles la bouche pleine. Je suis trop jeune pour jouer les mamans. "

Harry eut un sourire. " Tu as raison. Tu as encore le temps. " ajouta-t-il d'une voix légèrement étranglée.

" Les autres ne te mènent pas trop la vie dure à cause de ton talent un peu particulier ? " s'inquiéta-t-elle, les yeux verts bien fixés sur lui. 

" Non, je dirais plutôt qu'ils me laissent une paix royale. Si je faisais un petit 'bouh', ils s'enfuiraient à toutes jambes. "

Lily éclata de rire.

" Mais toi, ça ne te fais pas peur ? " demanda Harry avec crainte et espoir.

Lily haussa les épaules. " Je suis fille de Moldus. J'ai l'habitude des jugements rapides et faciles. Alors, j'essaie de ne pas faire la même erreur qu'eux. Et à vue de nez, tu ne sembles pas être un apprenti Mage Noir. " ajouta-t-elle légèrement.

" Que tu crois ! " répliqua-t-il en prenant un air sombre.

Mais Lily secoua la tête sans être convaincue. " Tu ne ferais même pas peur à un chaton. "

" En tout cas, en voilà un à qui je fais plus peur que le diable. " et d'un mouvement de tête Harry désigna Parry qui franchissait la porte d'entrée. Il n'avait pas plus tôt remarqué que Harry était assis à côté de Lily qu'il fonçait droit vers eux. Lily tourna la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Harry et son visage s'assombrit aussitôt.

" Eloigne-toi tout de suite d'elle, Knight. " clama Parry avec importance en tapant du poing sur la table. Harry resta impassible devant le regard haineux du capitaine de Quidditch. 

Lily fronça les sourcils. " Philip, 'elle' est là, et n'aime pas que tu prennes des décisions à sa place. "

" Ecoute Lily, je sais que tu n'es pas très au courant mais les Fourchelangs sont… "

" Je suis très au courant, Philip. " coupa abruptement Lily. " Mais je fréquente qui ça me plaît. "

Parry dut faire un terrible effort pour refouler la rage qui le prenait. Il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux qui tranquillement soutenait son regard, sourire en coin. Si Philip continuait dans cette voie, Lily finirait bien par s'énerver et rompre (surtout que sa future mère ne semblait pas être du genre calme et patient). 

" Lily, tu ne comprends pas. " insista Philip en détachant chaque syllabe et en jetant des œillades inquiètes à Harry.

Lily allait répondre mais Harry la coupa. " Parry, ça commence à bien faire ! Si tu as un problème avec moi, adresse-toi à moi. " 

Parry sembla déstabilisé et ravala ses mots. Il fixait sur Harry un regard enflammé auquel ce dernier répondait avec obstination. Harry avait croisé des regards bien plus intimidants et leur avait toujours tenu tête. Parry serra les mâchoires mais finit par détourner la tête rageusement et, sans un mot, il s'assit à côté de Lily. Même si Lily tenta de réengager la conversation, la présence pesante de Parry gelait toute discussion. 

Petit à petit, la salle se remplit et le brouhaha habituel investit la Grande Salle et cris et rires raisonnèrent jusqu'au plafond enchanté. Harry retint son souffle quand les Maraudeurs entrèrent dans la salle, mais ils ne lui jetèrent aucun regard et s'assirent en bout de table, seul Remus lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. Gontran vint également lui rappeler qu'il y avait le match Serdaigle _vs_ Serpentard cet après-midi et qu'il devait donc absolument y assister. Harry hocha la tête pour assurer qu'il y serait, il voulut poser une question au capitaine suppléant mais il était déjà parti.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! " lui souffla Lily alors qu'elle se levait. " D'ici quelque temps, tout le monde aura oublié cette histoire. "

Harry le savait bien et il s'apprêtait à le signifier d'un mouvement de tête mais une silhouette fantomatique surgit de la table devant lui, lui causant une frayeur de tous les diables.

" Mr Orpheo Knight ? " demanda de sa voix morne le fantôme.

" C'est moi. " répondit Harry le souffle court.

" Monsieur le Directeur vous attend dans son bureau. Veuillez avoir l'obligeance de me suivre. "

" Maintenant ? " s'étonna Harry. Il avait cours de Métamorphoses avec le professeur McGonagall dans quelques minutes.

" Oui, Mr Orpheo Knight. " et le fantôme traversa la table et se mit à avancer sans attendre Harry qui n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se dépêcher de suivre le spectre. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et vit Lily lui adresser un signe de la main en guise d'encouragement.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je préviendrai le professeur McGonagall et je te passerai mes notes. " proposa-t-elle, alors qu'elle suivait Norgoth et Adhonores.

Harry la remercia d'un signe de la main et sous les regards étonnés des élèves, il suivit son guide translucide. 

" Veuillez prononcer le mot de passe. " intima le fantôme quand ils s'arrêtèrent devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Puis le fantôme traversa le mur. " Je vais prévenir Monsieur le Directeur de votre arrivée. "

Harry resta face à la statue quelques secondes. " Euh… Queudver. " bafouilla-t-il peu assuré que le mot de passe fut toujours le même. Toutefois, la gargouille bascula et les escaliers se dévoilèrent. 

Lentement, il gravit les marches jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du bureau. Une fois devant le panneau de bois, il inspira profondément puis toqua et attendit d'entendre la réponse pour le pousser.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis devant une table basse, chargée de pâtisseries et d'une bouilloire fumante. Et contre toute attente, il n'était pas seul. Il faisait face à Madame Pomfresh. 

" Approchez, approchez Mr Knight. Nous vous attendions. " dit aimablement Dumbledore alors qu'il reposait sa tasse sur la table devant lui. 

Harry, un peu mal à l'aise, traversa la pièce et vint se poster à une distance respectable des deux adultes.

" Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Avez-vous faim ? " proposa poliment le vieux sorcier. 

Harry secoua la tête. " Merci bien, mais je sors de table. "

Dumbledore sourit et posa sa tasse sur la table. " Je suppose que vous vous demandez la raison de votre présence et qui plus est à une heure de cours ? "

Harry hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

" Eh bien figurez-vous qu'hier soir, votre cousin est venu me voir pour me demander de lui accorder un plus grand crédit. "

Harry sourit mentalement, il savait bien que Malfoy ne pourrait supporter de ne pas avoir d'argent.

" Je le lui ai refusé, bien entendu. Ces derniers temps, les caisses de l'école ne débordent pas de Gallions, il faut bien le dire. Or j'ai remarqué un fait qui m'a intrigué. " Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt.

" Quoi donc ? " demanda Harry qui s'inquiétait un peu de ce que Malfoy avait encore pu faire.

" Son poignet. " reprit Dumbledore. " Il était dans un état déplorable. Le Bracelet du Silence le lui avait sévèrement brûlé. Et là dessus, il m'a révélé deux faits. Premièrement, que votre poignet était dans un état bien plus laborieux que le sien. " Dumbledore jeta un regard sur le bras de Harry. " Ce qui est tout à fait exact. "

Harry mal à l'aise cacha son bras derrière son dos. " Et deuxièmement, " reprit Dumbledore. " que contre toute attente, vous étiez capable d'énoncer quelques vérités, malgré le Bracelet. " Dumbledore jeta un regard bleu par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Harry serra les dents : Malfoy et sa manie de rapporter. " Ce qui est très embêtant. " conclut le directeur. " Et doit être immédiatement rectifié. Hier soir, Mr Knight, votre cousin, a été guéri, il a dormi à l'infirmerie pour que dans son sommeil aucun mot ne lui échappe. "

En effet, hier soir, Malfoy avait prétexté une leçon à terminer pour raccourcir leur session de recherches. C'était donc en réalité pour mendier de l'argent à Dumbledore. Le Serpentard avait dû ne pas y aller de gaieté de cœur et ravaler sa fierté, se moqua intérieurement Harry.

" Madame Pomfresh va donc vous examiner. Tendez-moi votre bras. " intima Dumbledore. 

Harry fit un pas en avant et leva le bras. Précautionneusement, Dumbledore saisit le poignet de Harry et sans la moindre difficulté, il retira le bracelet. Il n'y avait pas même besoin d'une formule. Un simple geste, cela en était presque drôle. Combien de fois Harry avait-il fait ce même geste mais toujours sans résultat ? Harry regarda son poignet, presque un peu ahuri, c'était étrange de ne plus l'avoir. Mais une seconde après, une douleur aiguë se diffusa dans tout son corps à partir de son poignet. 

" Le Bracelet anesthésie la douleur. " expliqua Dumbledore.

" C'est ce que vous croyez ! " répondit Harry entre ses dents, alors qu'il tenait convulsivement son bras. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha et sans douceur s'empara du bras de Harry malgré son cri de douleur. 

" Cessez de geindre Mr Knight ! " intima-t-elle. 

" Il y en a pour vingt-quatre heures. Son état est bien plus avancé que celui de son cousin. Et il est hors de question qu'il reporte le bracelet avant que tout soit cicatrisé. " déclara l'infirmière après un rapide diagnostic. 

Dumbledore hocha la tête. " Nous pourrions le plonger dans un sommeil de vingt quatre heures pour être assuré qu'il ne parle pas. "

Mais Pomfresh secoua énergiquement la tête. " Les sommeils artificiels ne sont pas à prendre à la légère, Albus, et de plus entrent en total conflit avec le traitement. Ce qui veut dire : pas de potion de sommeil ce soir jeune homme ! " ajouta-t-elle index pointé vers Harry.

" En parlant de potion de sommeil… " commença Harry. " Est-ce qu'il serait possible que vous m'en fassiez de nouveau ? "

" Vous n'en avez déjà plus ? " s'étonna Dumbledore.

" Ce n'est pas ça… c'est qu'elle n'est plus assez efficace. "

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. " Malgré les potions, vos cauchemars vous réveillent encore ? "

Harry hocha la tête. " Oui. Ca fait une semaine que je ne fais plus de nuits complètes. "

Dumbledore plissa le front. 

" Il ne serait pas une bonne idée d'augmenter les doses. " intervint Pomfresh. " Je désapprouve déjà l'idée que ce garçon en boive chaque nuit. "

" Pompom, je vous prie de soigner le poignet de ce garçon et de préparer ce qu'il vous a demandé. " ordonna sérieusement Dumbledore.

" Mais enfin… " tenta Pomfresh.

Mais d'un regard, Dumbledore la fit taire. Et c'est en maugréant que Pomfresh se concentra sur le poignet de Harry. Elle ouvrit la sacoche posée à côté de son fauteuil et tandis que Harry serrait les dents, l'infirmière appliquait sur ses blessures différents onguents en récitant des formules dans une langue étrange. Puis, elle entoura le poignet avec une bande et serra soigneusement.

" Prenez garde à ne pas perdre la bande, elle va accélérer la cicatrisation. Protégez-la de l'eau. "

Harry hocha la tête.

" Et n'oubliez pas : pas de potion ce soir. Je vais en préparer, mais je ne vous promets pas d'augmenter fortement les doses. Il en est hors de question. " ajouta-t-elle fermement en regardant Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. 

Harry n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que son sommeil dépendait d'une potion, mais le souvenir de son dernier cauchemar le terrifiait et lui brûlait encore le front rien qu'à l'évocation. 

" Permettez-moi de dire quand même, Monsieur le Directeur, que je désapprouve totalement, que ces enfants doivent porter des Bracelets du Silence. Quelque soit le secret que l'on porte, nul ne devrait subir une telle douleur. " Et elle claqua la porte.

Dumbledore ne réagit pas immédiatement, Harry resta pétrifié debout, attendant un signe du directeur. Après une bonne minute, le directeur se leva et gagna son bureau. Il s'assit dans le large fauteuil et sortit ce qui ressemblait à une loupe d'un tiroir de son bureau, puis il se mit à étudier le bracelet attentivement. Cela dura de longues secondes qui devinrent des minutes. Harry se sentait tout petit. Finalement, Dumbledore reposa la loupe et le bracelet et, pensivement, croisa les mains. Le vieux sorcier scruta attentivement le visage de Harry comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à y lire. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un regard pouvait être aussi lourd, aussi scrutateur. Il avait l'impression que les yeux bleus du directeur étaient capables de voir à travers sa chair et de sonder son cerveau.

" Mr Knight, j'avoue me poser de très sérieuses questions à votre sujet. Je ne doute pas un instant de ce que vous m'avez dit… "

" Je ne vous ai rien dit. " coupa Harry.

Dumbledore parut surpris puis hocha la tête. " En effet. Disons que je ne doute pas un instant de votre identité. La ressemblance physique et magique est bien trop flagrante pour ne pas être une réalité. Et même encore maintenant, je la vois inscrite en vous, comme en votre cousin. Il ne fait donc pour moi aucun doute que vous avez tous deux franchis les Portes de Rowena Serdaigle, mais… " et Dumbledore se tut.

" Mais ? "

" Mais certains éléments m'intriguent et me poussent à dire que vous n'êtes pas que de simples élèves imprudents. "

Harry resta silencieux.

" On m'a rapporté récemment un étrange événement. Il paraîtrait que vous êtes un Fourchelang. "

Harry hocha la tête affirmativement. 

" C'est très étonnant car c'est un pouvoir habituellement héréditaire, qui saute des générations. Or c'est un pouvoir qui n'a jamais appartenu à votre famille. Ensuite, l'état de votre poignet. Il est dans un état comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Les brûlures sont toujours proportionnelles aux secrets cachés. "

Harry déglutit difficilement.

" J'ai l'impression que dans le futur il s'est passé quelque chose de très important et je redoute, je l'avoue, de vous laisser toute une journée sans Bracelet. L'envie de parler vous taraude vraiment. " Dumbledore marqua une pause et examina Harry qui se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre. " Mais le point le plus préoccupant est l'état du Bracelet. " 

Harry ronchonna mentalement et pensa à ses blessures. Un autre qui avait également besoin de revoir ses priorités.

" Si vous avez pu laisser échapper certaines vérité, c'est parce que le Bracelet est fendu. Très légèrement mais suffisamment pour laisser filer des mots. Ce qui est le plus incroyable, c'est que je suis sûr de vous avoir donné ce Bracelet en bon état. Ce qui veut dire que c'est vous qui l'avez abîmé. "

" Je suis désolé " bégaya Harry.

" Le problème n'est pas là, c'est réparable. Mais c'est que je n'avais jamais vu un Bracelet s'ébrécher. Je pensais que c'était impossible, du moins pour un jeune sorcier tel que vous… car en vérité, rien n'est impossible en magie, c'est là une vérité absolue. " Dumbledore se tut et manipula le bracelet entre ses doigts, puis le reposa sur son bureau. " Il vous faut vingt-quatre heures pour guérir, c'est le temps qu'il me faut pour réparer votre Bracelet. "

Harry pensa à ces vingt-quatre heures et un nœud se forma dans sa gorge.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " s'inquiéta le directeur.

" Vous ne savez pas ce que vous me proposez. " s'affola Harry. 

Dumbledore ne cacha pas sa surprise. " Etes-vous en train de me dire, que vous craignez de laisser échapper un mot ? "

" Non, je suis en train de vous dire que je ne serai peut-être pas capable de me taire. "

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. " Mais je pensais que vous aviez compris qu'il ne fallait pas parler. "

" Oh je l'ai très bien compris. " dit avec chaleur Harry. " Seulement, la souffrance… il n'y a pas que le Bracelet qui me l'inflige. Je la vis au quotidien, quand je vois… " Harry se tut, il savait que Dumbledore ne voulait, ne devait pas savoir. Mais soudain, il réalisa quelque chose.

" Professeur, si je vous racontais. " s'exclama-t-il.

" Mr Potter ! " s'écria Dumbledore choqué.

Cela fit un étrange effet à Harry de retrouver son nom, même l'espace de quelques secondes.

" Professeur, s'il y a bien une chose à votre sujet qui m'a toujours étonné, c'est que rien ne vous surprenait jamais, que vous saviez toujours ce qu'il fallait faire, ce qu'il fallait dire. Alors aujourd'hui, je me demande si ce n'est pas parce que… "

" Vous m'aviez tout raconté ? " acheva Dumbledore pensif.

Harry acquiesça de la tête silencieusement. Dumbledore se leva et se dirigea vers le mur où était suspendu un calendrier. Il le regarda fixement et en silence. Harry retenait son souffle. Le moment était important.

" Très bien Mr Potter, vous avez gagné. Je vous écoute. Je ne le fais pas pour savoir, mais parce que je vois que vous avez besoin de parler. Que ça vous mine. Mais je tiens tout de même à ce que vous mesuriez vos paroles, ne me révélez pas tout, juste ce que vous pensez que je savais et qui pourrait expliquer mon attitude. "

Harry hocha la tête. Il se concentra un instant, rappelant ses souvenirs et cherchant à savoir par où commencer, que dire, que taire.

" Je suis né le 31 juillet 1980 et mes parents, James et Lily Potter m'ont appelé Harry James Potter. Ils m'ont choisi Sirius Black pour parrain. " 

Et il raconta ou plutôt survola ses quatorze années d'existence. Dumbledore l'écouta sans l'interrompre une seule fois, si certaines déclarations le surprirent, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Harry dévoila les aventures et les événements qui allaient ponctuer ses quatre années d'étude à Poudlard, mais il prit garde à ne jamais donner aucun nom, de ne jamais dénoncer les traîtres, même si cela lui en coûtait. Et puis il arriva au moment où lui et Malfoy avaient traversé les Portes et il n'y eut plus rien à raconter et le silence s'installa dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

" Le sortilège de _Fidelitas_ ? "

" C'est ça. " 

Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et regarda attentivement Harry. " Et je vous ai laissé courir tous ces risques ? "

" Vous m'avez même transmis la cape d'invisibilité de mon père en première année. "

" James a une cape d'invisibilité ? " demanda Dumbledore avec sérieux. 

" Non. " mentit Harry.

D'un sourire, Dumbledore attesta qu'il n'était pas dupe. " Je vous ai probablement laissé faire parce que vous me l'aviez dit. "

Harry fit la gymnastique mentale nécessaire pour comprendre cette phrase. Mais si Dumbledore l'avait laissé faire parce qu'il lui avait dit et si lui l'avait dit parce que Dumbledore l'avait laissé faire, qui était le responsable de ce qui était advenu et de ce qui adviendrait ?

" J'aurais été davantage étonné si vous n'aviez pas suivi les traces des Maraudeurs… " dit Dumbledore avec une once de tendresse dans la voix. " Il y a deux trois points qui ne me semblent pas très clair. Tu viens de me dire que cette nuit-là, Voldemort était venu pour te tuer toi et ton père mais qu'il n'en voulait pas spécialement à ta mère. Sais-tu pourquoi ? "

" Non… Vous deviez me le dire quand je serais plus grand. "

" Je vois… Est-ce que tu peux approcher ? "

Un peu surpris, Harry s'exécuta. Il fit le tour du bureau et vint se placer près du fauteuil du vieux sorcier.

" Pourrais-je la voir ? " et Dumbledore désigna du doigt le front de Harry. Le garçon releva les mèches de cheveux qui la dissimulait.

" C'est là que tu as pris le sort ? "

" Oui. "

" Et depuis, tu es lié à lui, tes cauchemars, ton don de Fourchelang… et quoi d'autres ? "

" Je crois que c'est suffisant, non ? " répliqua Harry. Dumbledore regarda gravement Harry, comme s'il essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais pas un mot ne passa ses lèvres.

" Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. " dit Harry. " Pourquoi est-ce que je fais des cauchemars ? Le Voldemort ici, ne m'a encore jeté aucun sort, je ne devrais pas être capable… " Harry ne termina pas sa phrase.

Dumbledore se leva et prit sur son étagère un étrange objet, un assemblage complexe de disques, d'aiguilles et de rouages. On aurait dit une horloge dont on se serait amusé à volontairement complexifier le mécanisme. L'attention de Harry fut déviée par l'arrivée d'un énorme oiseau au plumage enflammé : Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. Le volatile prit place sur le perchoir et se mit en devoir de replacer ses plumes. Harry eut envie de s'en approcher mais n'osa bouger. L'oiseau releva la tête comme s'il avait senti le regard de Harry posé sur lui.

" Tu connais Fumseck ? " demanda Dumbledore. 

Harry tourna la tête et vit que le directeur l'étudiait attentivement. " Oui. Vous l'avez encore en 1995. " répondit Harry. 

L'oiseau magnifique quitta son perchoir et vint se poser sur le bureau et, sans crainte, présenta sa tête à la main de l'adolescent. Harry ne se lassait pas de caresser les plumes écarlates. 

" Harry, tu es tout jeune encore et tu découvres seulement la magie, son pouvoir, ses possibilités. Je sais bien que pour un sorcier de ton âge, tu en sais bien plus, mais la magie est mystérieuse très souvent, bien plus qu'on ne le voudrait. "

" Que voulez-vous dire ? "

" Que certaines choses échappent parfois à notre entendement, que ce n'est pas parce que nous la manipulons que nous la comprenons. A chaque fait, il n'y a pas toujours une réponse unidimensionnelle. Pourtant, je pense qu'à ta question, il peut y avoir une explication. Harry, Voldemort a laissé sa trace en toi, sa magie s'est mêlée à la tienne, suffisamment pour te donner ce don de Fourchelang. Maintenant, tu es réceptif à sa présence, seul toi a été modifié, pas lui… "

" J'ai été modifié ? Vous voulez dire que je n'aurais pas dû être comme je suis ? " s'effraya Harry.

" Il t'a donné de ses pouvoirs, il n'a pas transformé ton être. " le rassura Dumbledore. " Mais peu importe que Voldemort ne t'aie pas encore lancé le sort car il ne s'agit pas de lui, mais de toi. Passer les Portes n'a modifié en rien cette faculté. Quelque fût l'époque où tu aurais atterri, tu aurais gardé ce pouvoir car il fait partie de toi, tout comme tu es toujours capable de parler Fourchelang. C'est ainsi. Mais ce qui est surprenant… " Dumbledore ne termina pas sa phrase.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est surprenant ? " s'impatienta Harry.

" Ce qui est surprenant, Harry, c'est l'intensité de tes rêves. " répondit gravement Dumbledore.

" Cauchemars, vous voulez dire. " corrigea froidement Harry. 

" Harry, tu as un pouvoir de Sensibilité peu commun. "

" Sensibilité ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Vous voulez dire que je suis quelqu'un d'émotif ? " se vexa Harry.

" Non. La Sensibilité est la capacité de sentir l'invisible, de ressentir l'insondable. Elle peut s'exprimer par les rêves, les visions, les intuitions… "

" Je… je n'ai rien de tout ça… Juste les cauchemars… de temps en temps… et seulement lié à Voldemort… "

De nouveau Dumbledore eut ce regard qui signifiait qu'il savait quelque chose mais n'en dirait rien. Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux à la pendule murale.

" Il est largement temps que tu retournes en cours. " Il prit un papier sur son bureau et alors qu'il le tendait à Harry, il se couvrait d'écriture. " Donnez ça au professeur McGonagall. "

" Bien, professeur. " dit Harry en prenant le papier. Et alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte du bureau, Dumbledore le rappela.

" Et Mr Knight, n'oubliez pas de tenir votre langue. "

Harry soupira mais acquiesça.

Harry marcha silencieusement dans les couloirs. Il croisa Rusard qui lui jeta un regard torve quand il le vit passer, mais ne lui fit pas un commentaire (le concierge dut se dire qu'il avait encore un accord de Dumbledore, ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas faux). Et c'est l'esprit pas encore remis dans le bon ordre qu'il atteignit la salle de McGonagall. La porte était munie d'une baie vitrée, alors au lieu de tourner la poigner, il regarda à travers la vitre. Il vit Peter faire exploser son chapeau, Sirius éclater de rire, Remus tenter d'expliquer où avait été son erreur et James somnoler sur sa table ignorant totalement son chapeau qui n'avait subi aucune modification. Lily peinait à figer son chapeau à pattes, sous le regard amusé d'Irina Norgoth et indifférent de Meredith Adhonores. Ils étaient tellement… insouciants, jeunes, innocents. Il avait le cœur lourd et le poignet léger. S'il les évitait toute la journée, peut-être que… De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de les éviter, ils l'évitaient déjà. Harry se laissa glisser contre le mur, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours, ça ne servait à rien d'entrer et de déranger tout le monde.

Puis dans la salle, ça remua, les voix des élèves furent plus fortes et celle de McGonagall tenta de couvrir le brouhaha leur rappelant de bien relire la leçon. Harry se releva et remit en ordre ses vêtements. Les élèves défilèrent devant lui en lui jetant des regards étonnés mais sans s'arrêter. Il ne tint pas compte de leurs mines curieuses et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall.

" Mr Knight, je ne vous ai pas vu à mon cours. " remarqua froidement le professeur de Métamorphoses.

" Oui, en effet, mais monsieur le Directeur avait demandé à me voir. J'étais venu vous apporter le papier. " Il tendit le parchemin que lui avait donné Dumbledore. Le professeur McGonagall s'en saisit et y jeta un regard. Elle l'agita un instant pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un faux et ayant vérifié qu'il était authentique, elle hocha la tête.

" Très bien, Mr Knight, mais vous rattraperez la leçon. "

" Je l'aiderai professeur. " intervint soudain une voix qui venait du fond de la salle. Harry se retourna et vit Lily approcher.

" Très bien Miss Evans. Mr Knight, vous n'aurez aucune excuse pour ne pas connaître votre leçon lorsque vous viendrez à mon prochain cours. Compris ? " dit sévèrement McGonagall. Avec vingt ans de plus ou de moins, c'était bien la même femme.

" Merci Lily. "

" Mais je t'en prie. "

Ils marchèrent dans un silence gêné.

" Dis-moi… Pourquoi es-tu allé voir Dumbledore ? C'est grave ? " demanda Lily mi-gênée mi-intriguée.

" Euh… sérieux, mais pas grave. " répondit Harry embarrassé.

" C'est à cause de tes rêves ? " s'inquiéta Lily. Harry ne répondit pas. " Moi aussi je fais des rêves… des cauchemars… mais je ne m'en souviens jamais. " ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire forcé. " Je sais juste que j'ai fait un cauchemar. Par contre les rêves me restent. C'est étrange, non ? Je suppose que c'est un mécanisme de défense. Voilà on arrive en cours d'Enchantements. " Elle lui fit un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Meredith Adhonores. 

Harry s'assit au fond de la salle, tandis que le professeur Flitwick, avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, saluait toute la salle du haut de sa chaise surélevée. 

" Veuillez tous prendre place, les enfants. Allez ! Allez ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner. Nous poursuivons dans la magie _ex_ _nihilo_. " Harry sortit de son sac, plumes et parchemins. " Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un sort de Synecdoque. Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que cela signifie ? "

Aussitôt Sirius et Lily levèrent leurs mains, mais ce fut sur James que le choix du professeur se porta. " Mr Potter, au lieu de dormir sur votre pupitre, veuillez me répondre. " 

James était affalé sur sa table, il se redressa avec lenteur. " Euh… " bafouilla-t-il. " Ce ne serait pas un procédé stylistique pour exprimer la partie pour le tout. " proposa James sans grande conviction.

" En effet, Mr Potter. " répondit Flitwick. " Sauf que nous ne sommes pas en cours de Rhétorique mais d'Enchantements. " Flitwick se tourna vers Sirius. " Mr Black, veuillez éclairer votre ami. "

" Un sort de Synecdoque permet de reconstruire à partir d'un fragment un objet dans son intégralité. "

" Tout à fait Mr Black, cinq points pour Gryffondor. " 

Sur le bureau du professeur, il y avait un vase et d'un geste de la main, le tout petit sorcier le poussa dans le vide à la surprise générale. " Vous savez tous reconstituer ce vase. C'est facile. "

Harry haussa un sourcil.

" _Reunire_. " souffla Lily à Harry.

" Mais il est nécessaire d'avoir tous les morceaux. Or parfois on ne les a pas tous, parfois même on en a qu'un. " Flitwick par un sort d'attraction fit venir à lui un seul morceau du vase brisé qu'il posa sur la table. 

" _Reconstruere_. " prononça distinctement le professeur Flitwick et sous les yeux ébahis de tous, le vase se recréa à partir du petit morceau d'origine. 

Le professeur Flitwick posa le nouveau vase sur son bureau, bien en vue de tous.

" La première chose est d'observer attentivement ce vase, de le regarder sous tous ses angles, en retenir le moindre détail. Vous devez le visualiser très précisément dans vos esprits. "

Irina Norgoth leva la main. " Oui, Miss Norgoth ? "

" Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on ne peut reconstituer qu'un objet que l'on connaît ? "

" Non, miss Norgoth, bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas encore de votre niveau. "

" Et peut-on l'appliquer à des êtres vivants ? " demanda-t-elle encore. Aussitôt des regards dégoûtés se tournèrent vers elle, à sa plus grande indifférence.

" Encore une fois, Miss Norgoth, cela n'est pas de votre niveau et nous nous aventurons même à la limite de la Magie Blanche. "

" Mais c'est possible ? " insista-t-elle.

" Oui, Miss Norgoth. " dit sur un ton excédé le professeur.

La phrase de Dumbledore revint aussitôt dans l'esprit de Harry : _rien n'est impossible en magie, c'est là une vérité absolue_.

Puis, il y eut les inévitables répétitions : les gestes à soigner, les accentuations à respecter. Finalement, le professeur Flitwick fit un mouvement de baguette, les morceaux du vase quittèrent le sol et vinrent se poser devant chacun des élèves. " Très bien, vous pouvez passer maintenant à la pratique. "

Harry se concentra sur l'image du vase et, avec application, il prononça la formule. Des étincelles violettes entourèrent le morceau de vase et, comme si des mains invisibles œuvraient, le vase se reconstitua dans son intégralité parfaite. Le phénomène avait été tellement soudain, que Harry en fut lui-même surpris. Il regardait ébahi le vase, doutant de sa réalité. Quand il releva la tête, il croisa toutes les mines hébétées de ses camarades de classe, même le professeur Flitwick semblait abasourdi. 

" C'est très impressionnant Mr Knight. " balbutia quelque peu le professeur. " Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un parviendrait à maîtriser ce sort au premier essai. " s'étonna-t-il. " Pas même Mr Black ou Miss Evans. " ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers ses deux élèves préférés. 

Harry jeta un regard au travail de Sirius et de Lily. Lily avait devant elle un tout petit vase, quant à Sirius, il n'avait réussi qu'à conjurer un demi-vase, comme coupé de haut en bas. 

Le reste du cours se déroula lentement pour Harry. Tandis que les autres s'efforçaient d'assimiler le sort et lui jetaient des regards envieux de temps en temps, Harry se demandait comment faisait Hermione pour ne pas s'endormir d'ennui en cours, elle qui savait et maîtrisait déjà tout. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'elle s'avançait tant. 

James par contre n'arrivait à rien. Le professeur Flitwick essayait de lui prodiguer encouragements et conseils, mais rien ne se passait, il parvint à peine à faire la base du vase. Et il semblait tellement fatigué. Harry était inquiet : que pouvait donc avoir son père ? Etait-il malade ?

Enfin, le cours s'acheva. Harry s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, ce n'était pas qu'il était particulièrement pressé de se rendre au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, mais il devait se changer et n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

" Mr Knight. Pourriez vous rester un instant. " l'appela Flitwick avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de franchir la porte.

" Il y a un problème professeur ? " s'étonna Harry en revenant sur ses pas.

" Non, Mr Knight. Je suis juste étonné. " répondit Flitwick alors que d'un claquement de doigts, il annulait les formules des élèves, sur les tables désertées, ne restèrent que des morceaux éparpillés du vase originel. Un autre claquement de doigt et l'objet était reconstitué et avait regagné sa place sur l'étagère.

" Etonné ? Mais de quoi ? " s'inquiéta un peu Harry.

" Par les progrès que vous faites. Quand vous êtes arrivés, il n'y a eu aucun problème d'adaptation. Vous aviez le niveau, mais vous ne brilliez pas par un don exceptionnel. Or ce que vous avez fait tout à l'heure… " le professeur Flitwick n'acheva pas sa phrase. Silencieusement, il ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une petite pierre. " Ceci est le morceau d'une mosaïque que j'ai rapporté d'un voyage en Italie. Essayez la formule là-dessus. "

" Mais comment vais-je faire ? Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemblait cette mosaïque. "

" Concentrez-vous sur ce fragment, Mr Knight. Il détient en lui toutes les informations. Essayez de voir tous les liens qui le relient au monde. Utilisez la formule de concentration que le professeur Dawn vous a apprise. Vous savez ? Le mantra de concentration. " Harry acquiesça de la tête. " Concentrez le flux dans vos yeux, Mr Knight. " indiqua Flitwick. " Essayez de voir toutes les connexions. "

Harry inspira profondément et récita mentalement le mantra. Il se le répéta jusqu'à ce qu'il le plonge dans une transe dont maintenant il avait l'habitude. Le flux magique le parcourait dans tout son être, il n'en voyait pas encore le centre névralgique, mais il sentait sa présence de plus en plus précisément. Il inspira une nouvelle fois et dirigea le flux vers ses yeux. Et il découvrit que, comme de fines veines bleues, des fils de lumières s'extirpaient de la pierre, croissaient et traçaient des motifs dans l'espace. 

De très loin, Harry entendit le professeur Flitwick lui dire : " Une fois que le dessin est clair, lancez la formule. "

" _Reconstruere_. " Et la mosaïque se mit à se construire d'elle-même, petit à petit, des pierres apparaissaient recréant un dessin haut en couleurs et en détails. 

Harry n'en revenait pas. " Comment ? Comment j'ai fait ça ? " balbutia-t-il. Flitwick semblait partagé entre l'étonnement et la sévérité.

" Il semblerait Mr Knight que vous soyez très réceptifs aux séances de concentration que vous fait effectuer Miss Dawn. Peut-être même trop… Il n'est pas bon pour un sorcier de développer trop vite sa magie. Vous devriez faire attention Mr Knight. " déclara avec gravité le professeur d'Enchantements comme s'il était atteint d'une maladie incurable et ne prenait pourtant pas soin de sa santé.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi dire, alors il hocha la tête. 

" Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre vos camarades, le professeur Minigalle n'aime pas que l'on soit en retard à son cours. "

Harry courut jusque dans les quartiers de Gryffondor, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant le cours de Soins aux Créatures magiques. Il allait devoir se changer en un temps record : le professeur Minigalle avait exigé d'eux qu'ils revêtent un maillot de bain. Sirius avait râlé (" Par un temps pareil ?! Mais on va attraper la crève ! ") Et le seul problème n'était pas que la température extérieure, Harry n'avait pas de maillot de bain. " Orpheo, tu en as mis du temps. " l'accueillit Remus qui enfilait un T-shirt.

" Oui, le professeur Flitwick voulait me parler. " répondit Harry le souffle court d'avoir couru dans les couloirs. Remus hocha la tête et enfila un bas de survêtement. Harry s'approcha du Maraudeur et baissa la voix : " Remus, est-ce que tu aurais un maillot de bain à me prêter ? Je n'ai pas pensé à en prendre un en venant ici. Le Royaume Uni n'est pas réputé pour ses baignades. " plaisanta-t-il. " Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à me baigner en caleçon. " ajouta-t-il un peu gêné. 

" Bien sûr, je dois en avoir un de rechange. " répondit gentiment Remus. Sirius lui lança un regard en coin, mais ne dit rien et attrapa une serviette.

" Ne traîne pas Knight. " intima Sirius rudement. Harry préféra ignorer l'acidité de la remarque et se dépêcha de se changer.

Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent tous sur les bords du lac. Les deux Maisons semblaient aussi mal à l'aise l'une que l'autre : la perspective de se retrouver tous à moitié nus les uns devant les autres n'étaient pas vraiment pour les mettre à l'aise. Le professeur Minigalle les attendait tous sur la berge du lac, d'un regard sévère, elle leur fit comprendre qu'elle les voulait 'en tenue' _immédiatement_. Ils ronchonnèrent tous mais obéirent.

" Bien, je vois que vous êtes tous en tenue, même les râleurs. " ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius et Malfoy. " Aujourd'hui, nous allons rencontrer le peuple des Sirènes, appelé depuis 1811 les Êtres de l'Eau. Dans ce lac, habitent des Selkies d'Ecosse. C'est un peuple organisé, ils ont des lois, une Histoire, des coutumes, un Art et une langue. "

" Vous voulez dire qu'ils font autre chose que chanter ? " demanda d'un air goguenard Wilkes.

" En effet, Mr Wilkes. Je sais que votre manque de culture vous oblige à réduire à la schématisation, alors je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur pour cette remarque déplaisante. Mais juste un petit conseil, veillez à ne pas vexer un triton ou une sirène, ils ont un sens de l'humour très particulier. " Minigalle jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy. " Les Êtres de l'Eau n'aiment pas spécialement la compagnie des humains et en 1812, ils renoncèrent au titre d'Êtres pour reprendre celui d'Animaux, même s'ils gardèrent leur nouvelle appellation. "

Le professeur Minigalle fit quelques pas et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait derrière elle un chaudron.

" Vous allez donc converser avec eux, essayer d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Vous me rendrez un devoir dans deux semaines. Pour cela, je vais vous jeter à tous un sort qui englobera votre tête dans une bulle d'air, ce qui vous permettra de respirer et de parler dans l'eau. "

Le sort de Têtenbulle, pensa Harry. C'était le sortilège que Fleur Delacour avait utilisé lors de la deuxième tâche. 

" Mais vous avez dit qu'ils ne parlaient pas notre langue. " intervint Névée Wight.

" En effet, et c'est pour ça que vous allez boire cette potion de Polyglotie, non altérée. " dit-elle en se tournant vers les Maraudeurs qui sourirent gênés. " Très bien, mettez-vous en rang. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, une fois dans l'eau, vous cesserez de pousser des hurlements suraigus et parlerez une langue très mélodieuse. "

" Vous voulez dire que l'on va vraiment aller dans le lac ? " gémit Lynn Amberson. " Et le poulpe géant ? "

" Ne l'approchez pas et il ne vous embêtera pas. " répondit légèrement Minigalle mais Lynn ne sembla pas du tout convaincue.

Ils se mirent en rang devant leur professeur qui leur jeta à tous le sort de Têtenbulle et leur donna une bonne rasade de potion de Polyglotie. 

" Très bien, allons-y ! " ordonna Minigalle dans un cri suraigu et elle détacha sa cape qui glissa à terre. Et plus que jamais, elle capta toute l'attention. Harry en eut la bouche sèche et il n'était pas le seul, du coin de l'œil, il vit Lynn enfoncer férocement son coude dans les côtes de Sirius qui était bien trop hypnotisé pour s'en rendre compte. En fait, toute la gente masculine présente était subjuguée et même la gente féminine avait du mal à ne pas quitter le professeur des yeux (sauf que leurs regards ne trahissaient pas du tout le même genre de pensées). Minigalle avança dans l'eau et Harry décréta qu'un bond bain froid ne lui ferait pas de mal et la même conclusion dut s'immiscer dans le cerveau de ses congénères car ils se dirigèrent tous avec entrain dans l'eau sombre du lac. Le contact gelé de l'eau, ramena à Harry des souvenirs de la deuxième tâche et ce n'était pas forcément les meilleurs.

Ils avançaient sous l'eau, un peu dispersés à la vitesse de chacun, la file s'étendait donc assez longuement. Harry était derrière, mais il n'était pas le seul : il y avait James également. Harry lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets de temps en temps, James semblait de plus en plus fatigué. Harry était inquiet, il décida donc de ne plus s'efforcer à suivre les autres et ralentit son allure de plus en plus. Sirius, habituellement toujours aux côtés de James, était loin devant, en pleine course de vitesse avec Rosier. Remus et Peter étaient devant et s'amusaient à tester leur nouveau mode de communication. 

Petit à petit, l'écart entre les autres et eux se creusait. Encore une fois, Harry tourna la tête vers James et il eut alors juste le temps de le voir disparaître dans les profondeurs du lac. Sans attendre une seconde, Harry fit demi-tour et nagea aussi vite qu'il put pour rejoindre James. Ce dernier se débattait contre une force invisible qui l'attirait vers le fond, mais il faisait de plus en plus sombre et Harry ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Aussitôt différentes possibilités traversèrent son esprit : des Strangulots ? Il saurait s'en occuper. La pieuvre géante ? Ca risquerait d'être un peu plus difficile. Harry porta sa main à sa hanche, là où il avait glissé sa baguette magique.

" _Lumos_. " cria-t-il. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que la potion de Polyglotie traduisait le moindre de ses mots. 

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux James dont le visage perdait peu à peu toute anxiété tant la fatigue le submergeait, lui par contre n'en sentait aucun effet, l'angoisse était telle qu'elle diffusait dans ses veines suffisamment d'adrénaline pour lui faire traverser la Manche à la nage. 

Harry finit par rejoindre James qui était aussi réactif qu'une poupée de chiffon et il découvrit ce qui attirait James : une plante carnivore. La Langue Vorace. Ils avaient vu ça en Botanique l'année dernière. C'était une plante maritime de la même famille que le Filet du Diable, elle était pourvue de très longues lianes sensitives qui capturaient les proies et les ramenaient vivantes à la racine où elle serait ingérée lentement. L'incessant passage des élèves avait dû réveiller cette horreur. Mais il était hors de question que Harry laisse James devenir un festin pour plante aquatique. Ils avaient atteint le fond, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de la racine. Harry devait absolument libérer James _maintenant_. 

" Allez James ! Bats-toi un peu ! " siffla Harry entre ses dents alors qu'il donnait de grands coups de pierre sur la liane pour la couper. A son nom James ouvrit des yeux vitreux et absents.

" James ! Je t'en prie ! Je sais que l'avenir qui t'attend n'est peut-être pas forcément le meilleur, mais tu as encore quelques années à vivre ! " continuait Harry alors qu'il redoublait de ferveur et de rage, il n'était pas certain que James l'entendit, mais il éprouvait le besoin de lui parler.

La peur, la rage, la haine se mêlaient avec d'autant plus de force à chaque coup qu'il donnait, à chaque fois qu'il frappait la liane qui n'avait pour seule défense que sa grande résistance.

" Mais tu vas te couper saleté de plante ! " cria-t-il plus férocement que jamais et sur le coup, la liane dont il n'avait pourtant entamé que la surface fut sectionnée en deux. Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir ou de s'interroger, il saisit James par la taille et battit fortement des jambes. Il savait que la plante ne mettrait pas longtemps à réagir et à envoyer sur eux une nouvelle liane. Mais le poids de James le ralentissait, il n'allait pas aussi vite qu'il le devrait, de plus il se sentait maintenant très fatigué. Alors, quand la seconde liane agrippa sa cheville, il ne sut pas vraiment comment ils allaient tous deux s'en sortir. Une douleur fulgurante lui remonta presque aussitôt de la cheville : un poison. Il poussa un hurlement strident et battit plus violemment des jambes, mais rien n'y fit : la liane était solidement enroulée. Et il se sentit tirer à nouveau vers le fond du lac. Il attrapa sa baguette et essaya de décocher un sort, n'importe lequel, mais rien ne s'extirpait de sa baguette ou quelques vagues jets de bulles et de paillettes qui s'éteignaient bien vite dans l'eau. Et alors que la plante mère était en vue et que tout espoir semblait perdu, Harry vit des points lumineux venir vers eux. 

" A L'AIDE ! PAR ICI ! NOUS SOMMES LA ! VITE ! " criait Harry pour guider ces secours potentiels. Harry vit alors émerger de la pénombre trois sirènes, le professeur Minigalle et d'autres élèves dont les Maraudeurs. Une des sirènes leva une hache et l'abaissa sans hésiter sur la racine, puis, sans attendre, les deux autres attrapèrent fermement James et Harry. 

Quand ils atteignirent la surface, la bulle d'air éclata et Harry inspira à pleins poumons l'air frais. Il tourna la tête vers la seconde sirène qui tenait un James inconscient dans ses bras. Le professeur Minigalle sortit à son tour de l'eau et sans le moindre problème, elle s'empara de James et le porta jusqu'à la berge où elle l'étendit soigneusement. Elle commença à l'examiner avec soin sous un regard attentif et inquiet des Maraudeurs. Harry claudiqua jusqu'à la berge.

" Comment va-t-il ? " demanda-t-il inquiet pendant que Minigalle agitait sa baguette sous le nez de James. James battit des paupières et reprit conscience.

" Que… que s'est-il passé ? " balbutia-t-il en tentant de se redresser. Miss Minigalle l'aida à se relever.

" On va vous emmener voir Madame Pomfresh. Vous aussi Knight. " ajouta-t-elle en désignant d'un geste de la tête la cheville blessée de Harry.

" Je vais très bien. " répliqua-t-il pourtant.

" On ne discute pas. " coupa Minigalle. " Ces plantes sont venimeuses. Elles se sont développées dernièrement plus que je ne le pensais. Miss Evans vous êtes la préfète n'est-ce pas ? Veuillez accompagner ces deux garçons. " ordonna-t-elle.

" Oui professeur. " répondit docilement Lily en se couvrant de sa cape.

" Je peux l'accompagner ? " demanda Sirius qui avait déjà saisi la sienne.

" Non, le cours n'est pas fini. " Sirius grinça des dents et James leva un regard suppliant vers son professeur, mais la jeune femme ne changea pas d'avis. 

Lily s'approcha donc et passa son bras autour de la taille de James pour aider Harry qui le soutenait déjà. Harry sentit James frissonner au contact de Lily et tenter de s'éloigner autant que possible d'elle. 

Cahin-caha, ils se dirigèrent tous trois en silence vers l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh, comme à son habitude, les accueillit par un regard de travers. Elle donna à Harry un reconstituant et lui appliqua une pommade sur la cheville. Son expression se gâta davantage quand elle vit dans quel état était le bandage qu'elle avait fait le matin même. Mais ce fut l'état de James qui la préoccupa visiblement, car au lieu de froncer les sourcils et de marmonner comme elle le faisait toujours, elle se dépêcha de le mettre au lit, sans dire un mot. Harry voulut se renseigner sur l'état de James mais Pomfresh les mit, lui et Lily, à la porte en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. 

" Je me demande ce qu'il a ? " dit songeusement Lily sur le chemin du retour. " Je n'ai jamais vu Potter aussi fatigué de ma vie. " Harry ne répondit rien. " Je suis sûre qu'il prépare encore un coup qui va nous faire perdre plein de points. " grogna-t-elle.

" En tout cas pour le moment, c'est plus son énergie qu'il perd. " répliqua Harry.

" Et sa magie. " ajouta-t-elle. " Il n'a pas été capable de faire le moindre exercice correctement en cours. McGonagall était furieuse contre lui. " expliqua-t-elle à Harry qui n'avait pas assisté au cours ce matin. " Quoiqu'il fasse, il en fait trop. " ajouta-t-elle tout de même plus doucement. 

Quand ils revinrent au Château, tout le monde était déjà attablé devant des assiettes gargantuesques et s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de prendre part aux réjouissances des autres, affronter les regards soupçonneux de Sirius ne lui disait rien du tout. Et puis il avait d'autres projets qui lui tenaient bien plus à cœur. Il prit d'abord une bonne douche bien chaude puis alla dans les cuisines et demanda aux Elfes de Maison un sandwich et un fruit pour déjeuner dehors. Les petites créatures s'exécutèrent avec plaisir et ainsi muni de son repas, Harry sortit dans le parc de Poudlard. 

Il longea les serres d'un pas tranquille mais le cœur cognait fort. Il passa devant la serre d'été, ignora celle d'automne, frissonna en dépassant les portes de la serre d'hiver. Il stoppa devant la serre de printemps. Il inspira profondément et regretta de ne pas connaître une formule pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, puis il poussa la porte. Avec espoir, il fouilla des yeux l'espace, mais il n'y avait personne, juste des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air et des petits animaux qui traversaient l'aire de pelouse en courant. En fait, ce n'était pas de véritables serres, mais des jardins à températures constantes, ils n'existaient plus à l'époque de Harry, ils avaient été remplacés par des serres plus fonctionnelles pour les cours. Mais le professeur Estogaffe estimait que les plantes devaient être étudiées dans un milieu le plus proche de celui d'origine. Selon elle, les plantes en pots, les unes à côté des autres n'avaient aucune valeur pédagogique et étaient tristes. Les cours de Botanique en 1975 avaient quelque chose de bien plus champêtre que ceux de 1995. 

Harry soupira tristement et s'assit sur le gazon vert et tendre. Solitairement, il défit l'emballage de son sandwich et mordit dedans, le jus de tomates coula immédiatement sur son menton et il pesta contre lui-même de ne pas avoir pensé à demander une serviette. De plus, les constituants de sandwich s'échappaient de tous les côtés et tombaient sur ses genoux. 

" Eh bien on dirait que vous n'êtes pas très doué, Mr Knight. " commenta une voix amusée. 

Harry releva les yeux et vit son professeur de Duel qui le dévisageait amusée. Il se sentit devenir rouge de confusion et chercha un moyen de se tirer dignement de sa situation, mais il n'y en avait aucun. Avec un sourire indulgent, le professeur Dawn matérialisa une serviette et la tendit à Harry. Tandis que Harry se dépêchait de se débarbouiller, le professeur Dawn posait le panier qu'elle portait à terre.

" Mr Knight, je vais finir par croire que vous avez pris pour habitude de manger en ma compagnie. "

" Mais non ! " s'empressa de dire Harry plus rouge que jamais. " Ca ne vous dérange pas ? " demanda-t-il timidement.

Dawn sortit sa baguette, fit un mouvement du poignet, le panier s'ouvrit alors et un drap en sortit, il s'étendit magiquement sur l'herbe, puis toutes les victuailles du panier s'en échappèrent.

" Mais non, ça ne me dérange pas. " répondit-elle finalement. " Ca me fait de la compagnie. Les professeurs sont sympathiques, mais… " et elle fit un geste de la main pour signifier son ennui. 

" Vous pourriez déjeuner avec le professeur Torr. " proposa Harry.

" Ethan n'est pas très doué pour organiser son temps, il a toujours des devoirs en retard à corriger ce qui l'oblige à grignoter dans sa chambre. Il y a plus amusant comme compagnie. "

Le professeur Dawn s'assit sur le drap et ouvrit une boîte isotherme magique qui contenait des morceaux de poulet fumants. " Ne restez pas planté là Mr Knight. Venez vous installer sur la nappe. " l'enjoignit-elle avec un sourire engageant. 

Harry resta quelques secondes immobile, incapable de prendre une décision, tandis que le professeur Dawn ouvrait les uns après les autres tous les plats.

" Je leur demande de m'en faire pour deux et ils m'en font pour dix-sept. " grogna Miss Dawn. " Quel gâchis ! " ajouta-t-elle en secouant la tête.

" Deux ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Je me doutais que je vous verrais également aujourd'hui et je me suis dit qu'au lieu de manger chacun solitairement, autant prendre un bon repas ensemble. " expliqua le professeur Dawn. Elle eut un sourire chaleureux et tout son visage s'en trouva transformé, il perdit sa froideur, ses yeux cessèrent d'être deux lacs gelés pour devenir deux ruisseaux printaniers. 

Depuis l'incident de la potion de Babel, Harry préférait fuir tant que possible la compagnie des Maraudeurs et de ses nouveaux camarades (il avait eu son compte de regards de travers). Au début, il se contentait de manger le plus vite possible et d'aller ensuite se promener dans le parc, attendant que le temps passe. C'est ainsi qu'il avait repéré le professeur Dawn qui prenait pratiquement tous ses repas dans le jardin de printemps. Elle apportait un pique-nique puis ensuite, sortait des feuilles et des crayons, tantôt elle écrivait, tantôt elle dessinait. Harry s'était contenté de la regarder de loin, puis il s'était enfin décidé à entrer dans la serre. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas la remarquer et s'allongeait dans l'herbe, espionnant de temps en temps son professeur de Duel du coin de l'œil. Parfois le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal passait la voir, mais il ne restait jamais, toujours trop pressé, il mangeait une bouchée, échangeait un mot et s'esquivait. Le professeur Torr était celui qui avait brisé la tacite ignorance qui s'était instaurée entre Harry et le jeune professeur de duel : un jour, avant de quitter la serre, il avait salué chaleureusement Harry. A partir de là, il avait été dur de prétendre que l'autre n'était pas là. Alors, au début, Harry se contentait de saluer respectueusement son professeur quand il la voyait, mais se gardait bien d'aller la voir et faisait semblant de se plonger dans ses devoirs ou dans un livre. Le dialogue s'était finalement installé alors que, pour une fois, il révisait véritablement ses charmes, il avait demandé une précision au professeur Dawn qui la lui avait donnée sans le moindre problème. Ca s'était passé la veille.

Gêné par le silence, Harry se décida à poser une question à la jeune femme, n'importe laquelle pourvue que le silence cesse. " Vous savez que vous parlez drôlement bien l'Anglais, pour une Française. " C'était plutôt pitoyable.

" Parce que les Français parlent plus mal l'anglais que les autres ? " demanda Dawn.

" Nonnoncen'estpascequej'aivouludire. " paniqua Harry. C'était _définitivement_ pitoyable.

" Je vous fais marcher. Mon père est Français mais ma mère est Anglaise. J'ai appris les deux langues en même temps. Enfin, comme j'habitais en France, je parlais mieux le Français bien sûr. "

" Vous êtes allée à Bauxbâtons, alors ? "

" Quelques temps, oui. "

" Quelques temps ? "

" Oui, je n'y suis restée que les quatre premières années. Ensuite, je suis allée à Poudlard. " expliqua-t-elle.

" Vous étiez à Poudlard ? " s'étonna Harry. " Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait changer d'école. "

" En fait, mon professeur de Duel a été invité par Dumbledore à donner des cours à Poudlard. " Harry fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait pas le rapport et Dawn sembla le comprendre, car elle reprit son explication : " Mon professeur était un membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, un regroupement des quinze meilleurs Duellistes de France. Et à cette époque, il m'avait fait l'honneur de me choisir comme disciple et héritière de ses techniques. Je ne pouvais pas le quitter, je devais continuer ma formation. Je l'ai donc suivi. "

" Ohhh ! " fit Harry.

" J'ai fait mes trois dernières années à Poudlard ce qui m'a permis de faire de très nets progrès en Anglais. " ajouta-t-elle en souriant. 

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. 

" C'est comme ça que vous avez connu le professeur Torr ? " s'enquit-il en baissant la tête.

" Oui, nous étions dans la même promotion. Il était à Poufsouffle et j'étais à Gryffondor. "

Harry se réjouit que le professeur Dawn ait été envoyée dans la même Maison que la sienne, mais il fut étonné d'apprendre que Torr était un Poufsouffle, il s'attendait davantage à ce que le Choixpeau l'eut envoyé à Gryffondor.

" Votre pays et votre famille ne vous manquaient pas ? " demanda-t-il alors.

" Si, c'est vrai. " convint le professeur Dawn. Puis son visage prit une expression plus espiègle. " Parfois, je faisais exprès de ne parler qu'en Français. Les professeurs étaient furieux et me punissaient. "

" On a du mal à vous imaginer comme quelqu'un de rebelle. " dit Harry d'un air critique, en vérité il était très étonné par ce que son professeur venait de lui dire.

" Une de mes amies, qui avait été transférée en même temps que moi à Poudlard, prétendait que j'étais une Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard. " dit tranquillement le professeur Dawn.

" Une Gryffondor ascendant Serpentard ? " répéta Harry incrédule.

" Oui, elle voulait dire qu'en second choix, j'aurais été envoyée à Serpentard. C'était notre grand jeu à l'époque, nous étions les deux nouvelles et tout le monde nous regardait du coin de l'œil, alors nous nous amusions à les cataloguer. "

" Et qu'était Torr ? " demanda Harry le plus innocemment qu'il put.

" Un Poufsouffle ascendant Gryffondor. "

" Et ça existe des Gryffondor ascendants Gryffondor ? ou toute autre maison ? "

" Bien sûr. Votre cousin est un magnifique spécimen du Serpentard ascendant Serpentard. "

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire. " Vous avez un Serpentard ascendant Gryffondor dans votre chapeau ? " lui demanda-t-il pour la mettre au défi de trouver une pareille antithèse. 

" Moïra Carolis. " répondit le professeur Dawn calmement. 

Harry resta quelques secondes à se questionner sur la réponse mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en éprouver la validité, il ne connaissait que trop mal la jeune fille.

" Un Gryffondor ascendant Serdaigle ? "

" Meredith Adhonores. "

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Harry. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde Lily. 

" Oui, mais ils sont surtout en septième année et en troisième. "

" Et les Maraudeurs ? "

" C'est assez difficile, je l'avoue. Il me semble que Remus est ascendant Poufsouffle. Mais les trois autres, c'est assez dur à dire. James Potter me semble être davantage un Gryffondor ascendant Gryffondor, mais il ne correspond pas au modèle type. Sirius Black je le vois bien ascendant Serpentard. "

" Sirius ? " s'étrangla à moitié Harry. " Ne lui dîtes jamais ça, il ferait un arrêt cardiaque. "

Dawn resta impassible. " Vous savez ce n'était qu'un jeu de gamines, ça n'a aucune valeur. Nous mettions juste ainsi en avant que répartir des humains en quatre catégories était bien trop réducteur. Il n'y a pas quatre sortes de caractères. Comme il n'y a pas douze sortes de personnes, comme essaye de nous le faire croire l'astrologie. "

" Vous ne croyez pas en l'astrologie ? "

" Pas telle que les humains ont essayé de se l'approprier. Il y a véritablement une science de la lecture des corps célestes, mais ce sont les Centaures qui la possèdent. Et depuis Chiron, on n'en a vu aucun partager son savoir. "

" Vous pensez vraiment que la Divination est un art et non une arnaque ? " 

" Mr Knight, j'ai vu des sorciers indiens professer des destins avec une précision troublante. Il existe des êtres capables de débrouiller les fils du destin. Mais ils sont rares et possèdent un talent dont nul ne voudrait. J'ai vu des sorcières se plonger dans des transes et d'autres se réveiller en sursaut à cause d'un rêve. La Divination existe. " assura avec sérieux et presque crainte le professeur Dawn.

" On m'a dit que la vie tenait à tellement de variables qu'il était impossible d'en déterminer à l'avance le devenir. " dit Harry doucement. Il était face à un dilemme : le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Dawn semblaient avoir deux avis totalement divergents sur un problème qui le touchait en fait d'assez près. 

" Ce n'est pas faux. " convint le professeur Dawn. " Mais il y a différente façon de _voir_. Comme lorsque l'on marche, on peut ne regarder que ses pieds et uniquement ses pieds et finalement rater la bifurcation. Ou alors, on peut regarder au loin et ainsi voir le croisement et décider du chemin. La divination ne demande pas seulement un don mais également une qualité de jugement et d'analyse, sinon on devient esclave de son talent. "

" J'ai l'impression que vous en savez plus que le professeur Trelawney sur le sujet. " plaisanta Harry.

" Le professeur Trelawney possède un don, mais elle ne sait ni le canaliser, ni l'utiliser. Mais c'est normal, elle n'a pas reçu l'enseignement adéquat à son pouvoir. La Grande Bretagne est très mal équipée pour éduquer les sorciers à ce sujet. La meilleure école est l'Italienne. La Sensibilisation y a une grande place ainsi que l'Analyse et la Philosophie Magique. "

" La Sensibilisation ? " C'était la deuxième fois ce jour-ci qu'il entendait ce mot. 

" C'est le fait d'utiliser ses sens de manières magiques, si je puis dire, d'apprendre, en fait, à véritablement s'en servir. Il est dommage que l'on n'enseigne pas cette matière à Poudlard. A Beauxbâtons, on ne fait que la survoler, parce que c'est utile dans un duel, en particulier en Wrestle. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est pendant l'année où j'ai travaillé en tant qu'aide en Charme dans l'école Italienne. "

" En fait pour devenir un grand sorcier, il faudrait suivre des cours dans toutes les écoles. " conclut Harry.

" Pour devenir un grand sorcier, il faut faire les bons choix, Mr Knight. Et puis apprendre à bien se connaître, à savoir ce dont notre corps et nos pouvoirs sont capables. Tous les sorciers Italiens ne sont pas des Devins et tous les Anglais ne sont pas des Aurors. "

" Et tous les Français ne sont pas des Duellistes. " ajouta Harry en souriant.

" Ohlà non ! " s'exclama joyeusement le professeur Dawn avant d'éclater de rire. Harry sentit tout son ventre se contracter en entendant le rire clair de son professeur de Duel. Quelle différence avec la femme froide qui leur donnait des cours !

Ils étaient rassasiés et il restait bien la moitié du repas. Harry aida le professeur Dawn à mettre un peu d'ordre sur la nappe. Elle tira ensuite du panier un calepin et un crayon. " Mr Knight, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. "

" Oui ? " Le professeur Dawn lui demandait une faveur, il avait du mal à y croire, son cœur fit un bond à s'arracher de sa poitrine.

" Accepteriez vous de me servir de modèle ? "

" Quoi ? " s'étrangla à moitié Harry.

" Eh bien, je suis en train d'écrire une histoire et je l'illustre et vous correspondez assez à l'idée que je me fais de mon héros. Accepteriez-vous ? " lui demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

" Euh… oui… " répondit avec gêne Harry.

" Merci beaucoup. " dit-elle dans un nouveau sourire à illuminer la nuit.

" Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. "

" Rien en fait, restez juste assis devant moi. Je m'occupe du reste. "

" Je peux bouger ? "

" Pas trop. Mais si vous vous ennuyez vous pouvez parler. "

Harry au début ne bougea pas, il se contenta de rester assis en tailleur, rigide comme une statue, jusqu'à ce que son dos commence à lui faire mal et ait des fourmis dans les jambes. Puis, il vit avec quelle application le professeur Dawn croquait chacun de ses mouvements, comment à chaque jeu d'émotions qui passait sur son visage, elle changeait de feuille et recommençait tout depuis le début. Il était embêté, il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou mal. 

Des mèches de cheveux dorés s'échappaient de son chignon et tombaient dans sa nuque, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure à chaque expression qu'elle n'arrivait pas à recomposer. Une chaîne en or brillait à son cou et disparaissait dans son corsage noir. " De quoi parle votre histoire ? " demanda Harry.

" Oh rien de très original. Les aventures d'un jeune sorcier. " répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? "

" Plein de choses, trop à son avis. Un destin pèse sur ses épaules mais le tout est de savoir s'il arrivera à l'assumer et à endosser le rôle qu'on attend de lui. "

" Il m'a l'air assez mal parti votre héros. " remarqua Harry en haussant les sourcils.

" Au début, peut-être un peu, mais ce qui compte c'est comment il va arriver. C'est à ce moment qu'il prouvera si oui ou non, il est un véritable héros. " 

" J'espère que vous lui ferez une fin sympa, pour le récompenser de toutes ses épreuves. "

Dawn sourit doucement. " C'est ce que m'a dit Ethan, le professeur Torr. " 

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement, comme lorsque l'on rate une marche et que l'on se retrouve tout en bas des escaliers sans vraiment trop savoir pourquoi. 

" Je peux voir quelques-uns de vos dessins ? " demanda-t-il la gorge un peu sèche.

" Bien sûr. " Elle sortit d'une chemise en carton quelques feuilles et les présenta à Harry.

De manière schématisée, simplifiée, il reconnut des visages familiers : les professeurs, les élèves dans des situations diverses. Il y avait même un dessin de lui accoudé sur une table, le regard rêveur.

" Vous êtes douée. " déclara-t-il en les rendant à son professeur.

" Avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière, j'avais décidé que je serai écrivain et que j'illustrerai mes propres histoires. " commença-t-elle toujours penchée sur ses esquisses. " D'ailleurs, même quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière, cette idée ne m'a pas quittée. " ajouta-t-elle amusée. " J'ai été très déçue par toute la production artistique du monde Sorcier. Alors que les sorciers ont la possibilité de faire des merveilles, ils ne produisent que des choses sans âme. A croire que seuls les Moldus savent donner de la magie à leurs œuvres. "

" Prétendez-vous être la première sorcière qui mettra de la magie dans ses textes ? " la taquina Harry.

Dawn releva la tête et son regard pétilla un instant de malice. " Vous lirez mon livre et vous me le direz. "

Harry avala avec difficulté sa salive. " Mais euh… je devrais vous connaître ? " s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement. Si ça se trouvait, le professeur Dawn était un auteur connu et lui n'en savait rien car il n'était pas de cette époque.

" Pas maintenant, plus tard… j'espère. Les objets sans magie ajoutée n'intéressent pas beaucoup le monde des sorciers, mais dans le monde Moldu, mes premiers livres ont reçu de bonnes critiques. " dit-elle avec sérieux, mais Harry vit de la fierté briller dans ses yeux. 

" Mr Knight, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose. " dit-elle sur un ton redevenu bien plus froid. Elle referma son calepin et reposa son crayon. " Le professeur Flitwick est venu me parler après votre cours d'Enchantements. "

Harry se demanda ce que le sorcier avait bien pu dire, mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas des meilleurs augures. 

" Il m'a fait état de vos progrès et d'ailleurs tous les professeurs s'accordent pour dire que vous avancez très vite. Excepté Pointcassé. " corrigea-t-elle. Mais elle fit un signe de la main comme pour dire que ça n'avait aucune importance. 

" Ce n'est pas une bonne chose si je fais des progrès ? " demanda Harry. " C'est bien la première fois que je vois des professeurs s'en plaindre. " se renfrogna-t-il.

" En temps normal, sûrement. Mais ils pensent que votre magie se développe trop rapidement et ils m'en rendent responsable. "

" Pourquoi vous ? "

" A cause du mantra de concentration. J'aimerais savoir si vous n'y faites pas trop souvent appel. Développer sa magie trop vite est une mauvaise chose, le corps n'a pas le temps de s'acclimater. "

" Vous nous avez dit que c'était sans risque. " s'inquiéta Harry.

" En effet, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un progresser autant et aussi vite. Le propre de ce mantra c'est que justement, il ne traumatise pas le corps parce qu'il prend son temps. Mais c'est comme tout, avec de l'excès, même les meilleures choses font des dégâts. "

" Parfois je me concentre deux ou trois fois par jours, mais il y a d'autres où je ne le fais pas. "

Dawn secoua la tête. " Non, dans ce cas vous ne craignez rien. Il faudrait que vous y fassiez appel plus de cinq fois et tous les jours. "

Harry se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. " Professeur… " hésita-t-il. Le professeur Dawn releva un regard interrogateur. " S'il y a un mantra blanc, il y a un mantra noir ? Non ? " demanda-t-il anxieusement.

" En effet. " Et au grand regret de Harry, le professeur Dawn ne discourut pas davantage sur le sujet. Il continuait à se servir régulièrement de la formule trouvée dans le cahier de notes de Jedusor. Même si chaque fois qu'il en tournait les pages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir envahi par un sentiment de dégoût et d'horreur, il insistait dans son apprentissage. Il venait d'en avoir aujourd'hui la preuve de l'efficacité, puisque tous les professeurs avaient remarqué ses progrès, mais le discours et l'attitude de Dawn l'inquiétait un peu mais pas suffisamment pour le faire renoncer à l'utiliser. 

Le professeur Dawn regarda sa montre bracelet et décréta qu'il était temps pour Harry d'aller en cours. Le professeur Trelawney n'était peut-être pas d'une grande compétence, mais ça ne donnait pas pour autant le droit à Harry d'être en retard. Il salua donc son professeur et quitta la serre à regret. 

Harry courut dans les couloirs et parvint à rattraper sa classe juste devant l'échelle de corde. Comme toujours, la salle du professeur le plus siphonné de Poudlard avait son propre micro-climat plus brumeux que Londres et plus étouffant que la forêt amazonienne. 

Harry s'assit à une table du fond et maudit intérieurement ce cours insupportable qui l'arrachait à une conversation avec son professeur préféré. Il fut extirpé de sa réflexion intérieure par le bruit de chaise que l'on tirait près de lui et il fut très surpris de voir un Remus à l'air avenant.

" Salut Orpheo. " dit-il comme si de rien n'était. " Ca ne te dérange pas si je m'assieds à côté de toi ? James est toujours à l'infirmerie. Alors au lieu d'être bêtement tous les deux tous seuls, autant se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre et se serrer les coudes pour mieux supporter cette torture qu'est la présence de Trelawney dans un rayon inférieur à vingt mètres. "

Harry accepta avec un grand sourire. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'entamer une discussion, Trelawney frappait des mains pour ramener à elle le silence. 

" Dans notre périple à travers le temps et les pays à la poursuite des Lames du Destin, il est impossible de ne pas faire une escale sur les Anamapas et les jeux enchantés qui l'ont suivi. "

" Et on dit que les cours manquent d'onirisme. " ironisa Remus en s'écroulant sur sa table. Harry poussa un lourd soupir et s'affala de même. 

Harry suivait le monologue du professeur sans motivation. De temps en temps, d'une oreille distraite, il attrapait un mot au vol. L'histoire de cartes au nombre de quatre-vingt trois qu'un sorcier, un grand parmi les très grands, avait créées, il y a des siècles, bon nombre de fois copiées mais jamais égalées, ne l'intéressaient que moyennement. Pourtant, ces cartes dotées de pouvoirs propres auraient dû l'intriguer, mais son esprit était occupé ailleurs. 

" Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend de nous faire un cours théorique ? " soupira Harry en balayant du regard pour la vingtième fois la page de son livre _Dans le secret des cartes_ par Emeline Bonregard.

Remus releva la tête de son parchemin, mais de ce que Harry en vit, c'était tout sauf des notes. 

" D'après ma mère, les Anamapas sont un peu le Saint Graal de tous les Devins. Ils rêvent tous de mettre la main dessus. Mais les cartes ont été dispersées et perdues. " chuchota Remus en jetant des coups d'œil vers Trelawney pour s'assurer qu'elle ne le remarquait pas, mais elle était bien trop occupée à endormir tout le monde avec son monologue.

" Ta mère aussi les cherche ? "

" Non. Enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle les refuserait si on les lui proposait. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la fortune que ces quatre-vingt trois petites cartes représentent. Si tu vendais une carte, ne serait-ce que le dixième de sa valeur, tu pourrais en vivre très bien une année entière. "

" Wow ! " siffla Harry les yeux grands ouverts.

" Comme tu dis ! " acquiesça Remus. " Sur le modèle des Anamapas, ma mère a créé ses propres cartes, mais elles sont loin de valoir les originales. Elles sont déjà moins nombreuses : juste une petite trentaine. Et pourtant, elle fait les prédictions les plus précises de Grande Bretagne. T'imagine ce que donnerait un jeu de quatre-vingt trois cartes ? " Les yeux de Remus brillèrent, puis il secoua la tête et son air redevint sérieux.

" Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser puisqu'elles sont perdues. " dit philosophiquement Harry.

L'air de Remus devint grave. " On raconte qu'une famille depuis plusieurs siècles a pourtant réussi à en rassembler un certain nombre. Et ça inquiète la Confrérie Ouranienne.

" La Confrérie Ouranienne ? " répéta Harry étonné. 

" Un rassemblement de devins, prophètes et compagnie. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est surtout une bande d'illuminés, mais bon, si tu veux une prophétie sur mesure c'est à eux que tu dois t'adresser. Ils sont chargés d'étudier le passé, le futur et le destin. "

Harry hocha la tête. " Vaste programme ! " Décidément, les sorciers aimaient bien créer des corporations, remarqua-t-il.

Remus allait à nouveau ouvrir la bouche mais Trelawney les dévisageait d'un air sévère et ils se dépêchèrent de faire semblant de prendre des notes. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Sirius se renfrogner de voir son ami pactiser avec l'ennemi. Cette situation était de moins en moins tenable, en tout cas, une chose était certaine : Sirius n'était pas doué pour repérer les véritables traîtres. 

" Enfin bon tout ça n'est qu'une perte de temps. " reprit Remus, une fois que Trelawney fut repartie dans ses grandes tirades.

" Tu es vraiment remonté contre la Divination. " commenta Harry. 

Remus haussa les épaules. " Je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne chose de vouloir savoir à l'avance ce que l'avenir nous réserve. L'intérêt de l'avenir, c'est la surprise. "

" Même si ce sont des mauvaises ? "

" Surtout si ce sont des mauvaises. Je détesterais savoir par exemple la date de ma mort. Je ne vivrais que dans la crainte de cette date et en quelque sorte, je cesserais de vivre, je serais déjà à moitié mort. "

" Mais si on pouvait voir pour éviter. " proposa Harry.

" Si tu as vu, c'est que ça va se passer, donc tu ne peux pas l'éviter. La Divination fait disparaître la notion de libre-arbitre et nous confine dans l'idée que nous subissons sans cesse. Or c'est faux, on subit et on agit ! "

Harry ne dit rien. Lui qui venait du futur apportait avec lui la fin du libre-arbitre. Parce qu'il existait, il démontrait sans aucune alternative possible que James épouserait Lily et personne d'autre. 

" Très bien ! " dit plus fort le professeur Trelawney en refermant son livre d'où elle avait tiré toutes ses références. " Assez de théorie pour aujourd'hui et place à la pratique. L'Ecole détient quatre jeux enchantés. " Elle se leva et alla à une armoire dont elle ouvrit en grand les deux battants. De sa baguette magique, elle effleura le couvercle de quatre coffrets de bois qui s'envolèrent pour aller se poser sur son bureau. 

" Ces quatre jeux sont l'œuvre de grands sorciers. Le premier contient les Nie'A œuvre de la sorcière Vanie la Blanche, le deuxième les Tunguskas de Nassau le Bon, les Nazscas de Marcus Vallon et les Oregons de Oliver Berry. Elles ont toutes leurs particularités et se manient avec prudence. Mais le mieux pour vous est de les essayer. "

Remus secoua la tête. " Elle est totalement inconsciente. Nous passer des cartes enchantées sans nous les présenter davantage. "

" Pour se servir de ces petits bijoux, il faut respecter un certain rituel. " dit avec gravité Trelawney. " Vous formerez des équipes de deux, l'un de vous manipulera les cartes, il sera le Lecteur, et l'autre posera une question aux cartes, il sera le Lu. "

Le professeur Trelawney déposa sur leur table une boîte. " Vous avez les Nie'A. " leur déclara-t-elle avec solennité, comme si elle leur confiait le trésor royal. " Elles ont été conçues par une sorcière qui pensait que la vérité et le futur étaient déjà contenus dans notre présent, qu'il fallait juste en voir les signes. Les Nie'A sont les cartes des indices, ce sera au manipulateur de relier tous les éléments. Mr Lupin vous serez le Lecteur. " décida-t-elle en faisant un sourire mielleux à son élève préféré. 

" Très bien, je serais donc le Lu. " Harry fit une grimace. " Ca fait pas un peu signature sur un contrat ? Tu sais 'Lu et Approuvé' ? " plaisanta-t-il mais ce n'était que pour dissimuler son inquiétude. 

Remus sourit maladroitement, les muscles de son visage était encore tétanisé par la panique d'avoir pu être le Lu. Remus avait craint qu'au travers la lecture des cartes magiques, Harry ne découvre sa lycanthropie mais Harry avait tout autant à cacher (si ce n'est plus). Ce dernier, pour se rassurer, ne pouvait se raccrocher qu'à l'idée que Remus ne semblait pas particulièrement versé dans les arts divinatoires.

Remus prit la boîte et en souleva le couvercle. Au grand étonnement de Harry, il prit garde à ne pas les toucher et se servit de sa manche pour les tirer de la boîte.

" Il vaut mieux éviter de toucher des cartes enchantées. " expliqua-t-il. " La magie qui est en elles est parfois mal fixée et il peut se produire des interactions si un sorcier autre que le créateur les touche. " Harry releva la tête et vit que tout le monde y était allé avec les mains sans se poser la moindre question. 

Les élèves qui n'avaient pas de cartes, se tournèrent vers les tables de ceux qui en avaient, attendant leur tour d'en faire usage. 

Le professeur Trelawney appela deux élèves à qui elle demanda de distribuer un sachet de plantes, un bol, des ciseaux et une épingle. 

" Au prochain cours nous étudierons d'un peu plus près cette cérémonie très particulière, mais je voulais que vous ayez déjà une première expérience du pouvoir des cartes enchantées. " expliqua le professeur Trelawney alors que la distribution s'effectuait.

" C'est stupide. " grogna Remus. " C'est le contraire qu'il faut faire ! Mais elle l'a eu où son AVIS ? " s'emporta-t-il alors qu'il défaisait le nœud qui liait le sachet.

" AVIS ? "

" Autorisation Validée d'Instruction Scolaire. C'est un concours qui donne le droit à un sorcier d'enseigner. " expliqua-t-il en renversant le sachet dans le petit bol. Il saisit les ciseaux et se tourna vers Harry. " Tu permets ? J'ai besoin d'une mèche de tes cheveux ? "

" Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? "

" Le Lecteur doit s'emparer d'une mèche de cheveux de celui dont il va lire le destin. " déclara avec synchronisme Trelawney.

" Tu vois ! " dit Remus. " Estime-toi heureux qu'il ne faille pas de sang. Les Ananamapas ne fonctionnent qu'avec le sang. "

Harry laissa alors Remus lui trancher quelques cheveux sans broncher. Mais il se passa un fait étrange : en les coupant, les cheveux changèrent de couleur. Au lieu de brun, ils devinrent noirs, ou plutôt _redevinrent_ noirs. Détachés de la racine, les cheveux n'étaient plus sous l'emprise du sort de Dumbledore. Remus releva la tête vers Harry étonné et l'interrogea du regard.

" Une coloration. " déclara Harry sans conviction. " J'en avais assez que l'on me dise sans cesse que j'étais le portrait craché de mon père. " ajouta-t-il.

Remus hocha la tête et laissa tomber les mèches de cheveux dans le bol avec les herbes. 

" Maintenant le Lecteur doit laisser tomber une goutte se son sang sur la mixture. " déclara Trelawney qui surveillait de son bureau les manipulations de ses élèves.

" Tu vois, tu as la meilleure place. " Harry était loin d'en être convaincu.

Remus s'empara de l'épingle et se l'enfonça légèrement dans le doigt jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte écarlate perle et il la fit tomber dans le bol.

" Maintenant, mettez-y le feu. " commanda le professeur de Divination. 

" _Increm_." dit Remus et une flamme violette s'éleva dans le bol. Les cartes sur la table tressaillirent et Harry les regarda, stupéfait, s'élever à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la table, vibrantes et palpitantes.

" Surtout les cartes ne doivent être touchées, en aucun cas, cela briserait le sort. " annonça Trelawney avec beaucoup de théâtre. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leurs tables et assistaient au prodige la bouche grande ouverte. Même Sirius s'était tu et roulait des yeux, incrédule.

" Pour les déplacer, servez-vous de votre baguette. " indiqua le professeur. " Le manipulateur doit avoir bien présent une question à l'esprit. Le plus simple est de faire une figure pyramidale : sortez trois cartes du jeu et alignez-les face contre table, puis sortez-en une quatrième et placez-la sous celle du milieu, elle vous servira à préciser la prédiction. "

" Mais comment comprendrons-nous le sens des cartes ? Nous n'avons pas encore étudié leurs figures, ni leurs significations. " s'inquiéta Peter. 

" Elles vous le communiqueront d'elles-mêmes. Plus vous serez concentrés, plus vous serez liés aux cartes et plus la réponse s'imposera à vous. "

" Vous voulez dire qu'elles vont nous parler ? " s'affola Peter qui jeta un regard apeuré aux cartes, comme si elles se révélaient soudain être de dangereuses armes. 

Le professeur Trelawney hocha la tête.

" Et comment tire-t-on les cartes sans les toucher ? " demanda aussitôt Peter. Harry entendit des soupirs de soulagement. Le seul point positif que Harry trouvait à Peter, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais honte de poser une question, même la plus stupide. Si parfois c'était gênant, il s'avérait que d'autres fois c'était bien pratique.

Trelawney roula des yeux. " Pensez juste à en sortir trois, la baguette tendue vers le paquet. Ca suffira. " s'exaspéra-t-elle.

" Ah ! " répondit Peter légèrement confus.

" Allez-y maintenant ! " ordonna Trelawney en s'asseyant à son bureau. Il y eut un léger brouhaha alors que les chaises raclaient contre le sol et que les Lecteurs interrogeaient les Lus sur ce qu'ils voulaient savoir.

" Quelle est ta question ? " demanda Remus.

Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Il aurait aimé savoir quand il rentrerait, mais ce que lui avait dit Remus l'avait marqué : ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer était gardé une liberté d'action. 

" Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai aucune idée. "

" Ca ne te dérange pas si je pose une question pour toi ? "

" Euh… " bégaya Harry. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée mais s'il objectait, il avait peur d'éveiller les soupçons du seul Maraudeur qui lui faisait encore confiance. Et puis ce n'était que de la Divination, un art bien obscur en lequel il n'avait eu jusqu'alors qu'une confiance _très_ limitée. Toutefois, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le professeur Dawn était encore fraîche dans son esprit.

" Non. " répondit-il avec l'esprit pas du tout tranquille. 

" Est-ce que tous les Lecteurs ont une question bien en tête ? " demanda le professeur Trelawney. Il y eut un hochement de tête généralisé. " Bien. Le Lecteur doit se plonger maintenant dans une transe de vision. Sur vos pupitres est gravée une formule. Récitez-la intérieurement, elle facilite la transe. "

Harry chercha du regard la formule et vit en effet, incrusté dans la table, une phrase écrite il y a longtemps aux lettres longues et enroulées. En la lisant, il lui trouva des consonances similaires au mantra de concentration. Bizarre, pensa-t-il. Mais il avait remarqué que les mantras Noir et Blanc étaient également assez proches, bien que leurs effets soient différents.

Remus ferma les yeux et ses lèvres murmurèrent la phrase inlassablement. Harry vit les cartes vibrer davantage sur la table. Ce n'était peut-être pas du tout une bonne idée d'avoir autorisé Remus à poser une question sur lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait aucunement quelle était cette question. Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment et un instant il se demanda s'il ne devait pas tout stopper, il lui suffisait juste de toucher les cartes. 

Remus tendit sa baguette, elle était petite, plus courte que la normale et son bois était plus vert que brun. Trois cartes s'échappèrent du petit paquet. D'un geste de la main, Remus les aligna. Puis, il revint vers le paquet et en sortit une quatrième carte qu'il plaça sous celle du milieu, comme l'avait demandé Trelawney. Enfin, de sa baguette, il survola les trois cartes alignées qui se retournèrent les unes après les autres. Harry découvrit le tirage : la première carte représentait un cours d'eau, mais elle était à l'envers, la deuxième : un arbre aux jeunes feuilles et dont on voyait les racines s'enfoncer profondément dans la terre et la dernière était un miroir. Harry ne comprenait pas grand chose et pour lui ce tirage n'avait aucun sens. Remus retourna la dernière : un être misérable, vêtu de lambeaux et de bandages, assis sur le bord de la route, un chien galeux à ses pieds. Et c'était censé éclaircir quelque chose ? Harry allait se moquer de la prédiction, mais brusquement, Remus posa sa main à plat sur les cartes qui retombèrent sur la table et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry déglutit difficilement poignardé par les yeux ambre du Maraudeur.

" Que vous arrive-t-il Messieurs ? " demanda Trelawney qui surgit de derrière. " Faites voir ce tirage. " commanda-t-elle. Elle se pencha en avant en fronçant les sourcils. " Etrange, très étrange. " murmura-t-elle avec inspiration, mais Harry ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite aux mots de son professeur, il restait prisonnier du regard de Remus. 

" Voilà un sooooooommmbre présage. " exagéra-t-elle en roulant des yeux. " Je ne sais pas quelle était la question, mais il semblerait que vous alliez bientôt rentrer chez vous, Mr Knight. " Harry s'arracha du regard de Remus et leva la tête vers le professeur Trelawney. La jeune femme secoua la tête d'un air impuissant. " Mais mon pauvre chéri, ce ne sera que pour y faire face à un grand désespoir. " déclara-t-elle avec un air affecté.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement : s'il ne s'agissait que de ça !

" Vous ne devriez pas prendre un avertissement des cartes à la légère. " s'indigna le professeur Trelawney. 

" Bien sûr que non, professeur. Je vous promets de faire très attention. " déclara-t-il avec un sérieux excessif qui n'abusa que le professeur Trelawney.

Le professeur Trelawney hocha la tête avec circonspection puis regarda sa montre. " Il est trop tard pour échanger les rôles, nous le ferons la prochaine fois. Apprenez bien votre leçon de la page 123 à la page 133. Merci, la classe est finie. "

Pourtant, quelque chose inquiétait Harry : le regard constant que Remus posait sur lui, comme si ce dernier ne l'avait jamais vu et le découvrait pour la première fois. Harry mal à l'aise se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires sans adresser un mot à Remus. Il passa la porte de la salle le premier et se laissa ensuite emporter par le flot des élèves qui sortaient de cours. 

Harry avait terminé ses cours pour la journée, il lui restait une heure de libre, ensuite ce serait le match de Quidditch Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Harry comptait mettre cette heure à profit pour aller faire quelques recherches dans les archives de Poudlard. Le professeur Dawn avait dit avoir fait sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait envie de savoir quel genre d'élève elle était. Si Hermione le voyait ! et Ron… 

Il allait tourner au coin d'un couloir quand il sentit une poigne de fer l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer en arrière. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Remus.

" Remus ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " s'écria-t-il inquiet de la brutalité du geste.

Mais Remus persistait à avancer, sans se soucier de répondre à Harry. Harry essaya de se dégager mais cela s'avéra impossible, Remus possédait une force incroyable. 

" C'est bon tu peux me lâcher, je te suis. " gronda-t-il agacé par l'attitude de Remus. Le Maraudeur lui jeta un regard et consentit à desserrer son étreinte mais ne le lâcha pas. Ils longèrent un couloir que Harry connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà fouillé avec Malfoy, il ne donnait que sur des salles abandonnées. Remus ouvrit une porte, vérifia que la salle était vide et y poussa Harry.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Harry qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère maintenant. 

Mais encore une fois Remus ne répondit pas, il prit soin de fermer soigneusement la porte et d'isoler auditivement la pièce.

Harry commençait à s'inquiéter. " Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bon sang ! " 

" Le cours d'eau inversé, l'arbre, le miroir et le misérable. " dit Remus en comptant sur ses doigts.

" Eh bien quoi ? " s'impatienta Harry. C'était les quatre cartes du tirage, est-ce que Remus y aurait vu quelque chose ?

" Qui es-tu ? " demanda froidement Remus.

" Mais tu le sais. Orpheo Knight. " répondit aussitôt Harry. Il n'avait plus de bracelet, il pouvait dire la vérité si ça lui chantait, mais il avait promis à Dumbledore de ne pas en profiter.

" Mensonge ! " siffla Remus. " Aujourd'hui tu n'as pas ton Bracelet, si je le veux, je peux donc te faire parler. " dit-il en avançant l'air menaçant vers Harry.

Harry porta sa main à son poignet se demanda comment et depuis quand Remus savait. Et les autres ? Mais ce qui l'inquiétait davantage pour le moment, c'était l'attitude de Remus. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes jaunes et probablement, sans le vouloir, par réflexe, il découvrait ses dents. Il ne manquait plus que les grognements. Soudain, l'attitude de Remus changea du tout au tout, ses muscles se détendirent et il se mit à faire des grands pas dans la salle, se parlant à lui-même.

" Au début, je ne pouvais croire ce que les trois cartes me disaient. C'était impossible. Comment… ? Mais pourtant, il n'y a aucun doute… " Harry eut un flash d'une situation presque analogue qui se déroulerait dix-huit ans plus tard dans la Cabane Hurlante.

" De quoi parles-tu ? " demanda Harry qui voulait rompre le fil des pensées du Maraudeur, il craignait maintenant le pire. 

Remus s'arrêta et regarda Harry. " Impossible, mais pourtant permettant de tout expliquer, enfin presque. "

" De quoi ? "

Remus s'approcha de Harry et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Ils étaient sensiblement de la même taille, mais en cet instant Remus avait nettement l'ascendant sur Harry. Pourtant le garçon n'en laissa rien voir, il gommait de son visage toutes traces de son anxiété. Et de manière totalement inattendue, l'expression de Remus se détendit, s'adoucit même.

" Oui, c'était l'évidence même. Comment ai-je fait pour être aussi aveugle ? " murmura-t-il en étudiant chaque trait du visage de Harry.

" Mais aveugle à quoi ? " s'impatienta Harry, les poings serrés.

" Tu es le fils de James. "

L'annonce scia net sur place Harry. " Que… Quoi… " bégaya-t-il.

" Depuis le début, je sens chez toi une familiarité qui m'a poussé à te faire confiance. J'ai l'habitude de me fier à mon instinct même si je ne comprends pas toujours ce qui se passe. Etrangement, les ondes de ton aura ressemblent à celle de James. Ca me troublait, ça nous troublait tous, mais ça nous poussait à te faire confiance. "

" 'Nous' ? "

Remus hocha la tête. " Même si les autres n'en étaient pas conscients, ils ressentaient la similitude et ça les tranquillisaient. Même Sirius qui ne fait jamais confiance à personne, à moins d'avoir éprouvé durement ton caractère, avait baissé sa garde. "

" _Avait_ est le mot juste. " dit avec cynisme Harry.

Remus eut un sourire puis reprit son air sérieux. " Je ne comprenais pas comment c'était possible, seuls des membres d'une même famille ont des ondes aussi proches. Et puis il y a eu le tirage de tout à l'heure. Trelawney a fait une erreur : elle a interprété la prédiction en ne tenant pas compte des différents niveaux, elle est restée à la surface, au premier sens. Mais moi qui étais directement connecté aux cartes, j'ai _vu_.Il ne s'agit pas de retourner chez toi, mais de remonter dans le temps, à tes racines. Le miroir ne dit pas que tu feras face à un événement mais que ton visage n'est pas le tien qu'il est le reflet d'un autre. La dernière carte indiquait l'identité de qui tu es le reflet, qui est ton origine. "

" Le misérable ? "

" Celui qui est malade. James. "

Harry resta un instant à se demander ce qu'il devait dire : nier ou acquiescer ? " Ca n'a aucun sens, c'est tiré par les cheveux ! " déclara-t-il en affectant un air dégagé.

" Je suis sûr que si je faisais le même tirage à ton prétendu cousin, ce serait exactement le même, excepté pour la quatrième carte. "

" N'importe quoi ! Tu as mal compris les cartes. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même, la Divination n'est pas une science exacte. "

" Sais-tu quelle question j'ai posée ? "

" Je m'en fiche. "

" J'ai demandé pourquoi j'avais confiance en toi, alors que mes amis et ma raison me disent de me méfier. "

Harry vit dans les yeux de Remus qu'il n'y avait aucun doute, quoiqu'il puisse dire, il ne lui retirerait pas de la tête ce que tous deux savaient être vrai. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber sur une chaise qui traînait.

" C'est vrai. " admit-il. " Je suis bien le fils de James. J'ai remonté le temps de vingt ans par accident. " avoua-t-il d'une voix lasse. 

" Et tu t'appelles comment ? "

" Harry. Harry Potter. "

Remus sourit. " Et tu ressembles à quoi ? Car c'est bien une apparence d'emprunt ? "

" Oui. Tu prends la tête de James et tu mets des yeux verts à la place. "

" Des yeux verts ? " répéta Remus avec un sourire en coin. " Lily Evans ? "

Harry répondit par un hochement de tête et sourit également.

" Je comprends mieux pourquoi toi non plus tu ne t'entends pas avec Parry. Et ton prétendu cousin ? "

" Draco Malfoy. "

" Le fils de Lucius ? Tu es copain avec lui ? " s'étrangla à moitié Remus.

" Tu plaisantes !? C'est un accident ! " s'offusqua Harry. 

" Heureusement, parce que sinon j'aurais fait un rapport à ton père pour qu'il surveille de plus près tes fréquentations. "

Harry sourit doucement.

" Donc si je comprends bien, tu portes ce bracelet pour ne rien révéler ? " reprit Remus.

" En effet, Dumbledore pense que je ne dois rien dire. "

" Et comment tu as fait pour atterrir ici ? "

" Des portes. Rowena Serdaigle s'est amusée à dissimuler dans le château des portes qui font remonter le temps à de pauvres étudiants peu attentifs. Plus tordue encore que son collègue Serpentard ! " ironisa Harry.

" C'est pour ça que tu te balades la nuit ? "

" Faut bien les retrouver. Votre époque est sympa mais… "

" Je comprends. "

Soudain une crainte traversa l'esprit de Harry. " Tu ne dois rien dire. A personne. Tu ne devrais même pas savoir. Si j'avais eu mon bracelet… "

" Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien. Et je vais même te couvrir. " ajouta Remus. D'un regard, Harry lui montra qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

" Juste une question… " fit Remus.

Harry releva la tête. " Oui ? "

" Je fais quoi comme métier ? "

Harry regarda l'heure : le match Serdaigle _vs_ Serpentard allait bientôt avoir lieu. Harry referma le carnet de Jedusor. La discussion avec Remus avait mis fin à son projet de recherche sur le professeur Dawn : il n'avait plus assez de temps, alors, il avait opté pour une énième étude du carnet de Jedusor. Il le gardait maintenant en permanence à portée de main, depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé sous son matelas dans une position différente. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser ce cahier plein de formules intrigantes tomber dans les mains de quelqu'un qui en ignorerait le danger. Mais le savait-il lui-même ? Ne se surestimait-il pas ? 

Le match n'avait pas encore commencé mais l'ambiance dans les tribunes était déjà survoltée. Harry gravit les gradins à la recherche de ses camarades de Quidditch. Philip Parry, en sa qualité de capitaine de l'équipe, avait exigé qu'ils se réunissent tous pour mieux examiner et analyser le jeu de leurs deux futurs adversaires. Ce type avait même le don de dégoûter à l'avance les gens d'un match de Quidditch ! Harry avait toujours pensé que personne ne pouvait prendre son rôle de capitaine plus à cœur que Olivier Dubois, ce en quoi il avait tort. Harry repéra ses coéquipiers sur les deux premiers rangs pour mieux assister au match, Parry était en plein discours et personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que ce serait un match intéressant, se dit Harry en prenant place à côté de Chase qui lui lança un regard sympathique. Chase Sternwood était un des rares qui n'avait pas changé d'attitude en apprenant que Harry était un Fourchelang et, lors des entraînements, à continuer à l'appeler par son prénom. Si Gontran Weasley n'affichait aucune antipathie ou méfiance, il n'en était pas moins plus distant. Parry lança un regard désapprobateur au retardataire, fronça les sourcils, puis finalement reprit son monologue.

" Comme je le disais, ce match va nous permettre de déterminer les progrès des Serdaigle. L'équipe a été complètement réorganisée avec la promotion de Potter, _l'autre_. " précisa Parry avec autant de bonne humeur qu'il parlait de James. Parry semblait vraiment ne pas porter les Potter dans son cœur, mais c'était réciproque. 

" James n'est pas là ? " chuchota Harry (qui avait immédiatement remarqué l'absence de son – futur – père) à l'oreille de Chase.

" Toujours à l'infirmerie. " répondit son partenaire au même niveau sonore. " Et je suis en train de me demander s'il n'est pas à la meilleure place. " ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Parry. " Il va pouvoir assister au match sans la bande-son : Sirius va le lui enregistrer. " Harry tourna la tête vers le Maraudeur et vit qu'il avait posé devant lui une petite sphère vitreuse.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-il à Chase.

" Tu ne connais pas ? " s'étonna ce dernier.

Avoir été élevé dans un monde Moldu et venir du futur n'aidaient pas vraiment à se tenir au courant des artefacts magiques. 

" C'est un Œil-de-Lynx. Ca permet d'enregistrer tout ce qui se passe dans les alentours et la restitution est hallucinante, on dirait presque du direct. En plus on peut faire des tas de manipulations. C'est bizarre que tu ne connaisses pas. Tu as été élevé dans le monde Moldu ? "

Mais un coup d'œil furieux de Parry empêcha Harry de répondre et jamais le septième-année ne saurait à quel point Harry lui fût grée de cette interruption. Après quelques secondes de silence, Parry reprit son discours dans un concert de soupirs plus ou moins discrets. Sirius bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et Gontran avait la tête dans les mains, le regard éteint.

" En tout cas, en voilà un que ça ne dérange pas que Potter ne soit pas présent. " reprit Chase une fois qu'il fut certain que Parry était bien trop absorbé par ce qu'il racontait. " Je n'ai jamais vu notre cher capitaine autant fanfaronner. Il se prend pour le grand empereur de la stratégie. " se moqua Chase en imitant Parry. Harry pouffa mais le coup d'œil de Parry fit ravaler à tous deux leurs rires. 

" Quant aux Serpentard, nous les connaissons, leur genre, leur style. Seulement, le capitaine a l'habitude de nous réserver quelques surprises et d'effectuer des modifications. C'est un malin ! " décrivit Parry.

Harry ne manqua pas la crainte marquée dans la voix du septième-année. " Qui est le capitaine des Serpentard ? " demanda-t-il à voix basse à son voisin.

" Harker et c'est un méchant. " répondit Chase. " Il sait se jouer des règlements. Il ne transgresse pas les règles, mais il est à la limite à chaque fois. Et il est dangereux. "

" Il joue à quel poste ? "

" Poursuiveur centre. C'est l'adversaire direct de James. "

" Et qui est attrapeur ? "

" Beranger. "

" Beranger ? Je ne vois pas lequel est-ce ? "

" Parce que c'est une fille. Angelika Beranger, une cinquième-année. "

" Une fille ? " s'étonna Harry. " Et elle est douée ? "

" C'est la meilleure. " décréta Chase.

" La meilleure ? " Harry tourna la tête vers le terrain sur lequel les joueurs venaient de faire leur entrée. Il chercha des yeux la frêle silhouette de ladite attrapeuse. 

" Elle est rapide, agile et n'a peur de rien. Elle vole un peu comme toi d'ailleurs, mais elle est plus vicieuse. "

" J'aimerais bien l'affronter. " murmura Harry. 

" Norgoth n'a jamais gagné contre elle. Contre eux, nous ne gagnons qu'aux points, quand nous gagnons... " ajouta-t-il avec rancœur.

Harry tourna la tête vers Irina Norgoth, elle était occupée à détailler avec intérêt chaque joueur à l'aide de jumelles ou de Multiplettes, Harry n'en était pas certain. A côté d'elle, Gontran Weasley faisait triste mine. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? " demanda Harry en désignant le suppléant du menton. 

" Parry a refusé qu'il assiste au match en compagnie de Wight. Il a décrété qu'un match n'était pas un amusement mais faisait également partie de l'entraînement. " expliqua Chase avec un sourire en coin.

Les Cognards et le Vif d'Or furent lâchés. Par automatisme, Harry chercha des yeux la balle ailée, il vit un éclat doré pointer le ciel et disparaître. Puis le Souafle fut mis en jeu et le match démarra. 

Et en même temps que le match, les commentaires de Parry reprirent et pas une seule fois ne cessèrent. A un moment, Harry crut qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable : pousser Parry en bas des gradins. Il vit que Sirius devait faire également de gros efforts pour ne pas bâillonner le bavard septième-année. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent mais Sirius se dépêcha de tourner la tête et de fixer son attention sur le match. Pourtant Harry avait eu le temps de lire dans les yeux de Sirius plus de la gêne que de la méfiance ou de l'indifférence. C'était peu, mais pour Harry c'était déjà un début.

" Arrête de faire la tête Weasley ! " grogna Parry coupant de lui-même son long monologue et accordant ainsi un peu de répit à ses joueurs. " Tu la reverras ta petite amie ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas la mienne. " ajouta-t-il.

" Qui dit qu'elle avait envie de voir le match avec toi ? " murmura Harry de mauvaise humeur. Chase l'entendit et pouffa de rire et Sirius eut du mal à retenir un sourire. Parry se retourna, les sourcils froncés mais Harry affecta un air de petit ange.

Harry essaya d'oublier Parry et se concentra sur le match. D'après ce qu'il voyait Serdaigle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal et était une équipe honorable, mais Serpentard était bien au-dessus, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les batteurs se partageaient habilement le terrain, les poursuiveurs faisaient intelligemment circuler le Souafle. Leurs coups peu fair-play étaient tellement furtifs que l'arbitre ne les percevait même pas. Les Serdaigle n'avaient d'autre choix que de faire le jeu des Serpentard.

" C'est encore Eternat l'arbitre ? " remarqua Harry.

" Oui, il assure en général l'arbitrage de tous les matchs. " expliqua Chase. " C'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch, il s'y connaît. Et puis les autres profs n'aiment pas vraiment voler. "

" Excepté Torr. " contredit Gontran.

" Quoi ? " fit Chase.

" Oui, il nous a dit un jour en cours, qu'il aimait beaucoup voler mais que son travail l'en empêchait. "

" J'ai du mal à l'imaginer sur un balai. " commenta le quatrième-année en haussant les épaules.

" Silence ! Et concentrez-vous plutôt sur le match. Rosier et Harker viennent de faire une combinaison très intéressante. " intervint autoritairement Parry.

" Ce n'est pas grave, l'Œil-de-Lynx de Sirius a tout enregistré. " répliqua Chase, ce qui lui valut un coup d'œil assassin.

Si Harry faisait abstraction de Parry et de son autoritarisme irritant, ce fut un match très intéressant auquel il assista et les Serpentard l'impressionnèrent beaucoup (bien plus que ceux de 1995 qui n'avaient de dangereux que leur façon violente de jouer). Les Serdaigle n'avaient pas eu une seule fois les coudées franches pour imposer leur rythme. Pendant quelques temps, ils avaient pu faire illusion et résister aux attaques incessantes mais tout avait définitivement basculé quand le champ droit s'était pris un Cognard dans le ventre et fait une chute de quinze mètres. Eternat était parvenu à ralentir la chute mais, l'élève dut se rendre à l'infirmerie. Le remplacement fut fait au pied levé et le fragile équilibre de l'équipe de Serdaigle fut rompu. C'était à peine si l'équipe ne fit plus ensuite que de la figuration. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, alors que le jeu commençait à devenir lassant, Angelika Beranger attrapa le Vif d'Or et le match fut arrêté, la victoire revint aux Serpentard.

" Elle aurait pu l'attraper bien plus tôt. " déclara Gontran alors qu'ils quittaient les tribunes. 

" Intelligemment, Harker lui a laissé comme consigne d'attendre que les poursuiveurs aient accumulé suffisamment de points. " expliqua Sirius.

" Harker n'a pas besoin de lui laisser ce genre d'indications. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a préféré laisser le temps à ses coéquipiers de s'amuser. C'est une joueuse d'un rare talent. " commenta Norgoth. " Dommage qu'elle ne devienne pas professionnelle. "

" Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ? " demanda Chase.

Norgoth le regarda mais ne répondit pas et elle prit le chemin de la sortie.

" Brrr ! Plus réfrigérante, il y a la banquise. " fit Chase en faisant semblant de se frictionner les bras pour se réchauffer. 

" Quoiqu'il en soit, ils ont amassé un joli pactole de points. 280 à 60 ça fait mal ! " siffla Gontran avec admiration.

" Oui et ils nous dépassent de vingt points. On a gagné 260 à 100 contre les Poufsouffle. Ils prennent la tête du championnat. " rappela sombrement Sirius. 

" Cette année encore ça va se jouer entre nous et les Serpentard. " décréta Chase.

" Je ne sais pas. " reprit Sirius. " Ca serait trop simple. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle n'ont peut-être pas fait d'excellents premiers matchs, mais ils ont fait de sacrés progrès. Ils vaudraient mieux s'en méfier. " ajouta-t-il en mettant l'Œil-de-Lynx dans sa poche. Parry afficha une expression contractée : il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui vole la vedette. 

Sur le chemin du retour vers le Château, Harry découvrit que le moral des supporters était bien évidemment plutôt grincheux, mais bien moins qu'il ne l'aurait été en 1995 : Les Serpentard étaient mal vus mais bien moins que dans le futur. Ou bien était-ce le présent ? 

Sirius doubla Harry pour rejoindre Remus et Peter et tous trois se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Ils allaient probablement faire leur rapport à James. Harry avait envie de voir James, mais il préférait éviter les regards sombres de Sirius et méfiants de James. 

C'était étrange. Harry était orphelin et les Dursley s'étaient toujours fait un devoir de le lui rappeler. Bien des fois, il s'était imaginé rencontrer ses parents et encore plus depuis qu'il avait appris qu'ils étaient des sorciers. Mais dans tous les scénarii qu'il avait montés, jamais il n'avait mis en doute leur amour, surtout quand il savait qu'ils étaient morts pour le protéger. Pourtant, maintenant que son vœu le plus cher s'était réalisé, il devait faire face à l'indifférence, à la méfiance dans des yeux où il n'aurait voulu lire que de l'amour. Harry avait beau se raisonner, se dire que James, ce James, n'était pas son père, pas encore, ça ne diminuait pas la douleur. Ca ne la diminuait pas du tout quand il savait que Sirius se méfiait davantage de lui que de Peter. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil et de volonté, Harry ravala ses pensées et fit taire sa douleur. James et Sirius n'étaient que de sombres crétins, voila La grande révélation de ce voyage dans le passé. Fini l'idéalisation ! Il fallait vraiment être stupide pour faire confiance à quelqu'un qui se transformait en rat. Et d'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le Château, il avait autre chose à faire que se lamenter sur son sort et sur le père qu'il n'aurait jamais : des devoirs à terminer, des leçons à apprendre, des recherches à faire et un château à visiter. Hermione aurait été fière de son élan studieux, Ron peut-être un peu moins…

Toutefois, une fois qu'il fut dans le château, en chemin vers la salle commune, tout son enthousiasme scolaire retomba, sans Hermione et ses continuels ordres, il manquait vraiment de motivation et d'entrain pour étudier. Alors, les pieds traînants, il déambula dans le château sans aucun but véritable, étudiant au passage le moindre centimètre carré de mur nu qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Près de quatre mois à fouiller Poudlard avait quelque peu instauré en lui des automatismes. 

Il avait beau guetter la moindre rainure qui dépasserait derrière un tableau ou une tapisserie, mais jamais rien ne trahissait la présence d'une Porte magique. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'investigation, Harry abandonna : c'était devenu bien moins amusant de fouiller le château depuis que c'était une corvée. Son idée de chercher des informations sur le professeur Dawn lui revint alors et il se décida à aller faire une prospection de ce côté là. Dans une zone de la bibliothèque, y étaient rangés tous les almanachs de l'école depuis sa création. 

Sur la route de la bibliothèque, il y avait le gymnase, quand il passa devant, Harry entendit des cris et des discussions qui en émergeaient. Intrigué, il passa la tête par la porte et vit des septième- et sixième-année qui s'entraînaient. Maintenant que la température avait chuté, ils préféraient faire leur exercice bien au chaud dans le Château. Plus qu'un entraînement, il s'agissait davantage d'une parade, les filles assistaient en gloussant aux pseudos exploits des garçons qui tentaient d'épater la galerie avec un peu de son et de lumière. Il était vrai que certains coups impressionnaient mais ils étaient loin de valoir ce que Harry avait vu à Pré-au-Lard, quand le professeur Dawn s'était battue contre un Mangemort pour les sauver, lui et les Maraudeurs. Ce jour là, encore une fois, il avait su que la sorcellerie dépassait le simple fait de transformer des chaises en chien et de mélanger des yeux de tritons avec de la sève d'if. Alors avec dédain, Harry s'éloigna du gymnase et de ces gugusses. Il gravit un escalier. Mais alors que Harry n'en avait parcouru que la moitié, l'escalier se mit en branle et tourna sur lui-même. 

" Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? " soupira Harry attendant la fin de la rotation hasardeuse.

L'escalier s'arrêta devant une toute petite porte. Harry la poussa avec un peu d'appréhension, il redoutait toujours un peu les initiatives du château, elles l'entraînait la plupart du temps dans des histoires catastrophes. Il se retrouva dans un couloir bas de plafond, à tel point qu'il ne pouvait avancer sans courber les épaules (et son dos protesta douloureusement contre ce traitement). Au bout du couloir, il y avait une porte unique, plus petite encore que la première. En tournant la poignée, il espéra fortement ne pas tomber dans un étroit boyau. Mais contre toute attente, il déboucha dans une salle au plafond excessivement haut, décoré par les constellations qui brillaient comme des joyaux. Sur les murs, des tableaux de femmes à la beauté éblouissante le dévisageaient avec intérêt, elles se chuchotaient des mots à l'oreille en lançant des œillades à Harry. Il préféra les ignorer et poussa une des douze portes qui se présentait à lui (celle surmontée d'une peinture d'un lion) et atterrit dans un autre nouveau couloir (aux proportions normales) dont les murs étaient couverts de plantes grimpantes.

" Eh bien, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes encore loin d'avoir visité tout le château. " maugréa-t-il. " Si seulement, il y avait un moyen pour repérer ces maudites portes, au lieu d'y aller au hasard. "

Il longea le couloir sans jamais rencontrer personne, il jetait de temps en temps des coups d'œil aux fenêtres qui donnaient sur un côté du parc de Poudlard qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait beau faire une gymnastique cérébrale et essayer de se repérer, de trouver des indices. Rien. Il arriva à la conclusion qu'il ne _connaissait_ tout simplement pas ce coin du parc. Il allait donc reprendre sa marche dans ce couloir qui sentait tantôt la rose, le lilas, le lys (et d'autres fleurs dont Harry ne connaissait pas le nom), lorsqu'il aperçut deux silhouettes. Intrigué, il colla son front contre le carreau et après avoir longuement plissé des yeux, il identifia le professeur de Vol et le professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là faisaient ? eut-il le temps de se demander avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière un rideau d'arbustes. Harry haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. 

Alors qu'il arrivait à la fin de ce couloir empli d'un doux parfum d'été, une musique enchanteresse lui vint aux oreilles. Curieux, il chercha de quelle porte le son venait. Il en poussa une au bois très noir et très travaillé et se retrouva dans une salle emplie d'instruments. Il repéra également, à sa grande surprise, assise sur un divan de velours bleu, Lily qui lisait paisiblement un livre à l'ancienne couverture enluminée d'or. Il y avait aussi Meredith Adhonores qui était assise à un piano et qui jouait à ravir les anges. Cela devait être un piano magique car chaque touche qu'elle enfonçait, engendrait des illusions, des sortes d'hologrammes ou de spectres. Des fleurs, des feuilles, des gouttes d'eau, de petits animaux des forêts. Elles envahissaient la pièce et s'évanouissaient quelques mesures plus tard. Elles étaient à l'image de la musique dont elles étaient issues : fraîches, presque printanières. Les plantes du couloir réagissaient à la musique, elles semblaient frémir, danser même, vouloir se rapprocher de la musicienne. Harry regarda la jeune sorcière et elle lui apparut comme transformée. Elle avait l'air plus vivant que jamais, ses cheveux ondulaient à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Les paupières baissées, elle était partie dans ses rêveries musicales. La mélodie était agréable, un ravissement pour les oreilles, elle teintait l'air de douceur. Mais après une envolée de notes, elle prit un tempo plus rapide, les touches ne furent plus effleurées mais frappées, le léger laissa la place au grave et les illusions changèrent et des loups apparurent, grands et majestueux mais monstrueux également. Harry se sentit soudain agresser, l'air devenait trop lourd pour être respiré. Chancelant, il fit quelques pas en arrière, sa vue se brouilla et il perdit connaissance. 

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il était étendu sur le canapé et Lily était penchée sur lui, alors que Meredith retirait sa main de son front.

" Ca va ? " lui demanda avec inquiétude Lily.

" Oui… je crois. " répondit Harry en se redressant. 

Meredith se leva. " Je suis désolée. " dit-elle froidement et tourna les talons.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? De quoi elle s'excuse ? " s'étonna Harry qui ne savait vraiment plus trop ce qui lui était arrivé. 

" La musique de Meredith est magique et si on n'est pas habitué à l'écouter, on ne peut pas la supporter. Moi, ça va, je suis plus ou moins immunisée. Mais Irina, par exemple, ne peut pas rester dans les environs, elle ne supporte pas d'écouter Meredith. "

Harry était encore un peu sonné et ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que lui disait Lily.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. " le rassura Lily avec un sourire doux. " Reste allongé tranquillement. " lui conseilla-t-elle.

Harry s'étendit alors que Lily lui plaçait un coussin sous la tête et il ferma les yeux. En effet doucement, il sentait ses sens et ses esprits lui revenir. 

" Ca fait un drôle d'effet. " commenta-t-il. 

" Oui. Je sais. " convint Lily. " Ca m'a fait le même effet la première fois. "

" Tu as perdu conscience toi aussi ? "

" Non, mais je n'en étais pas loin. Meredith ne savait pas que tu étais là, ne lui en veux pas. "

" Pourquoi je lui en voudrais ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Pour rien. Tu peux te lever ? "

" Oui ça va. " Et joignant le geste à la parole, il mit pieds à terre et se tint debout dans un équilibre précaire. " Au fait, tu sais quel chemin je dois prendre pour aller à la bibliothèque ? "

" Bien sûr. La porte d'en face ouvre sur un escalier mobile qui conduit ceux qui l'empruntent là où ils veulent. Il suffit de l'énoncer clairement à voix haute. D'ailleurs, je viens avec toi, je dois faire une recherche sur… enfin passons, ça ne doit pas t'intéresser. "

Harry se doutait qu'elle ne devait faire aucune recherche, mais qu'elle cherchait juste un prétexte pour l'accompagner et s'assurer ainsi qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Du moins, il espérait qu'il s'agissait de ça. 

L'escalier les conduisit à une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvrit juste en face de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ils allaient en pousser la porte quand, appuyés contre le mur, Harry remarqua les trois Maraudeurs qui semblaient attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En les voyant arriver, Remus les accueillit avec un sourire, Peter accroupi baissa la tête, tandis que Sirius les bras croisés détourna la sienne. Harry et Lily s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard étonné. Ce fut Remus qui débloqua la situation : il s'avança vers eux. D'un signe de tête, il salua Lily, puis se tourna vers Harry.

" Est-ce que nous pouvons te parler ? " demanda-t-il. Son ton était neutre, mais dans son regard il y avait de l'insistance.

" Maintenant ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Oui. " L'insistance passa immédiatement dans la voix. " Tu m'excuses Lily ? " fit Remus en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

Lily hocha la tête. " Pas de problème. " Lily avança vers la porte de la bibliothèque quand Remus la rappela. " Evans ? "

" Oui ? " fit-elle un peu étonnée.

" Nous faisons une petite fête tout à l'heure pour se consoler d'avoir perdu, si tu veux, tu peux passer avec tes amies. " lui proposa-t-il avec politesse et sans la moindre trace de moquerie. Les deux autres Maraudeurs réagirent aussitôt en affichant des airs médusés, mais pris de cours, ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Lily, par contre, ne laissa rien paraître.

" Je te remercie Lupin. J'essaierai de passer. " Et elle entra dans la bibliothèque.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de l'inviter ? " demanda Sirius outré qui avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

" Tu… tu crois que… " bégaya Peter.

" J'en prends la responsabilité. " coupa Remus patiemment. " Orpheo, nous allons voir James. Pomfresh l'a autorisé à sortir et _nous_ aimerions que tu te joignes à nous. " Remus échangea un regard insistant à ces deux compagnons qui hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête.

Légèrement incrédule, Harry dévisagea tour à tour les trois garçons. Peter releva timidement la tête et Sirius sourit gauchement.

" Tu veux bien nous accompagner ? " demanda Sirius sans oser le regarder en face.

Harry savait qu'il devrait dire quelque chose, demander pourquoi ce soudain revirement et visiblement les Maraudeurs appréhendaient ce moment. Pourtant, il se contenta de secouer la tête, un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. " Je vous suis. " dit-il. 

Ils échangèrent juste un regard alors que des sourires naissaient sur les lèvres et ils se mirent en marche. Ils allèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie dans un silence gêné. 

Debout sur le seuil de la porte comme un soldat en faction, Pomfresh les dévisageait tous quatre, les sourcils froncés, puis elle tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. " Mr Potter, vos amis sont venus vous chercher. "

James apparut aussitôt dans l'embrasure de la porte. " Salut les gars, content de vous revoir. " dit-il avec bonne humeur.

" Je vous préviens Mr Potter, vous sortez uniquement parce que je ne supporte plus de vous entendre me demander sans cesse quand vous pourrez sortir. Mais vous devez vous reposer et je vous rappelle que vous êtes dispensé de magie pour cinq jours. " ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un papier.

" Cinq jours ? " répéta James avec horreur.

" Cinq jours et c'est le minimum. Et si jamais on vous ramenait dans mon infirmerie dans le même état que ce matin, je vous cloue au lit pour deux semaines. Est-ce compris ? "

" Mouais… " grimaça James.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, je me charge de le surveiller. " intervint Sirius avec assurance et il lança un regard dur à James.

Pomfresh hocha la tête et referma la porte de l'infirmerie.

" Tu vas me surveiller ? Vraiment ? " s'étonna James.

" Et pas qu'un peu ! Et si jamais tu ne respectes pas les consignes de Pomfresh, c'est moi-même qui te conduirai chez elle. " dit sèchement Sirius. James sourit avec gêne et Sirius soupira en lui tapant sur la tête. " Andouille va ! "

" Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien. " fit Harry sans vraiment trop savoir où regarder.

James se tourna vers lui et fit un mouvement de tête pour le remercier, mais contrairement aux autres, il affichait un sourire franc et sans retenu. " C'est uniquement grâce à toi. " répondit-il. 

La gorge de Harry se serra d'émotion et pour la première fois cette sensation ne fut pas accompagnée d'une douleur fulgurante au poignet. Harry découvrit alors quelque chose : il était normal qu'il pense au futur, c'était son passé, il faisait partie de lui, mais il ne voulait pas en parler. James ignorait tout et était heureux et les choses devaient rester comme ça aussi longtemps que possible.

Remus se racla la gorge. " Les gars, je crois que vous avez quelque chose à dire à Orpheo. " déclara-t-il avec sérieux et sans appel.

" C'est vrai. " fit James. " Orpheo je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour l'attitude désastreuse que j'ai eue envers toi et te remercier d'être venu à mon secours, trois fois. "

Harry sourit gêné. " Oh ! tu sais, ce n'est rien. "

" Rien ? Tu vois James, même Orpheo pense que ça ne vaut pas le coup de te sauver la peau puisque tu te fiches très bien la santé en l'air tout seul. " dit sévèrement Sirius.

" Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ? " dit James mi-agacé, mi-amusé.

" Tu plaisantes ? Et estime-toi heureux qu'ils ne préviennent pas ta mère ou même ton père… " ajouta Sirius.

" Tu ne vas rien leur dire ? " s'inquiéta soudain James.

" Tu mériterais pourtant que je fasse un beau rapport. " 

" Epuiser sa réserve de magie, je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible, à moins que… " mais Peter se tut, tandis que Sirius fixait James d'un regard sévère. 

" Toi, il va falloir que nous ayons une sérieuse explication. " ajouta Sirius en pointant son doigt vers James qui semblait soudain très mal à l'aise. Sirius n'insista pas et se tourna vers Harry. " Je voudrais également m'excuser. Ma conduite est inqualifiable. " Il ne détourna pas cette fois son regard et Harry y lut la sincérité, la même que celle qu'il y lirait dans une vingtaine d'années.

" Moi, aussi je te prie d'excuser ma conduite. " s'empressa d'ajouter Peter.

Harry regarda le garçon qui jouait nerveusement avec un fil qui dépassait de sa manche. C'était difficile de faire la part des choses entre ce garçon si ami avec son père et l'homme qu'il deviendrait.

" Très bien n'en parlons plus. " conclut Harry. Mais il était heureux que cela soit fini, il tourna la tête vers Remus qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Il ne savait pas comment le Maraudeur s'y était pris mais il savait que c'était lui qui avait initié le mouvement de réconciliation. 

" Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une fête à organiser ! " lança joyeusement Sirius. " Et en plus l'autre andouille de service a invité les Mortes Vivantes. " ajouta Sirius en désignant Remus du pouce.

" QUOI ? " s'écria James qui paraissait étrangement bien plus paniqué qu'énervé.

" Comme je te le dis ! "

" Vous savez, il serait peut-être temps de ne plus les appeler les Mortes Vivantes. Elles nous ont prouvé qu'elles n'étaient pas si mortes vivantes que ça. " proposa Peter maladroitement et en rougissant un peu.

" Il n'a pas tort. " convint Remus.

" On verra ça plus tard. " décida Sirius. " Ce n'est que du détail. Nous avons une fête à préparer ! " s'écria-t-il à nouveau, le poing en l'air. 

La fête fut prête en temps en en heure. Comment ? Harry s'en étonnait encore lui-même et n'était pas certain d'avoir tout suivi. Qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent, ça n'avait pas l'air de faire la moindre différence. Les invités entraient, défilaient, apportant avec eux leur dose d'enthousiasme. Les septième-année se réunirent pour agrandir magiquement l'espace de la pièce afin que tout le monde tienne. De la musique sortait de coquillages enchantés, les murs étaient aux couleurs des Serdaigle et des origamis d'aigle volaient à travers toute la salle, se posaient sur des mains et des têtes. Tapis, coussins, canapés, matelas, tabourets, pupitres, tables, tout était investi, occupé. On chantait, on dansait, on parlait, on se charmait et on se moquait. Harry, émerveillé, ne savait plus où donner du regard et en avait la tête qui tournait. 

" Alors ? Déboussolé ? " Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à une Lily radieuse. " Lily ? Tu es venue ? "

" Bien sûr ! J'ai été invitée. " dit-elle avec un sourire charmant. " Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne ? On ne sait pas faire la fête en Nouvelle Zélande ? "

" Disons que nous n'avons pas pour habitude de fêter une défaite. " expliqua-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête. " C'est parce que ça va mal dehors. Très mal. Alors on préfère profiter de chaque instant et oublier, même l'espace d'un instant, que tout va mal. "

" Je comprends. "

Une nouvelle chanson sortit d'un coquillage à proximité. " J'adore cette chanson ! " s'enthousiasma Lily. " Accepterais-tu d'être mon cavalier ? "

" Euh… Bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas un très bon danseur. " confessa Harry gêné, les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures. Lily lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers ce qui avait été aménagé comme une piste de danse. 

" La danse, ce n'est pas bien compliqué : il suffit d'écouter et de se laisser aller. "

" Se laisse aller… bien sûr… " répéta Harry pas convaincu du tout, alors que Lily l'entraînait dans un rythme totalement nouveau (ou plutôt ancien). 

Quand la musique cessa, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

" Tu vois ce n'était pas si compliqué. " dit Lily gentiment.

" Va dire ça aux deux filles qui n'ont pas arrêté de rire. " maugréa Harry en désignant d'un mouvement de tête un groupe de filles réunies autour d'une assiette de gâteaux.

" Pfff ! Oublie-les, elles sont seulement en train d'imaginer l'esclandre que ça va faire si je danse encore une fois avec la nouvelle recrue de l'équipe. "

" Parry va te faire des histoires ? "

" Il n'a pas intérêt. " déclara Lily avec assurance.

Le coquillage changea de chanson. Le rythme était plus lent et magiquement l'intensité des lumières diminua.

" Tu m'accordes cette danse également ? J'ai bien envie de leur donner de quoi commérer dans tout le Château. "

" Et dire que tout le monde pense que tu es une jeune fille à la conduite irréprochable. " ironisa Harry.

" Tu garderas le secret ? " sourit Lily. 

" Promis. "

Lily passa ses bras autour du cou de Harry et il plaça ses mains un peu hésitant sur ses hanches. L'émotion l'étreignait tellement fort qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. 

Le monde cessa d'exister. La musique, il ne l'entendait plus, il n'y avait que son cœur, c'était le seul rythme qu'il percevait. Il sentait _son_ odeur et _son_ parfum, celui du lys bien sûr. Sa douceur, sa chaleur, sa tendresse, l'enveloppaient, le calmaient et le réconfortaient. Il essayait de convoquer ses souvenirs, il mobilisait tous ses sens pour qu'ils éveillent en lui des images, remontent du fin fond de sa mémoire un fragment de scène oubliée. Mais rien ne lui revenait. Il n'y avait rien dont il pouvait se rappeler. Certes, elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente de quinze ans, mais c'était sa mère et c'était la première fois qu'il l'étreignait (ou du moins qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir). En un sens, Harry se sentit enfin chanceux : qui pouvait se vanter de se souvenir de la première fois que sa mère l'avait étreint ? 

Quand ils se séparèrent, ce fut bien au-delà de la musique, autour d'eux les autres avaient repris des rythmes plus endiablés. Ils se dévisagèrent, sans parler. Malgré tous ses efforts, malgré toute la maîtrise dont il avait tenté de faire preuve, Harry n'avait pu refouler ce besoin de pleurer qui lui broyait le cœur, comprimait la gorge et lui brûlait les yeux. Et il n'était pas le seul, les yeux verts de Lily étaient noyés dans un flot de larmes. 

Lily passa sa main chaude sur les joues de Harry et en essuya les larmes qui coulaient avec un petit sourire. " Faut pas pleurer… Surtout pas… " dit-elle dans un sourire triste. 

Harry força tous les muscles de son visage à esquisser un sourire. " C'est toi qui pleure. " se moqua-t-il ou plutôt tenta de se moquer. 

" Même pas vrai ! " renifla-t-elle.

Harry sut alors que les yeux verts de sa mère voyaient _au-delà_, au-delà des apparences, de l'illusion de la magie, des mensonges. Elle _voyait_ et elle _savait_. 

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Parry surgit de nul part. " Pourquoi tu pleures ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? " 

Et le moment magique disparut. Jamais autant qu'à ce moment Harry ne détesta Parry. 

" Non, il n'y a rien Philip. Laisse. " Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux pour en retirer toutes traces de larmes. " A plus tard, Orpheo. J'ai été ravie d'être ta partenaire pour ces deux danses. Tu as quelques progrès à faire, mais tu te débrouilles déjà pas mal, au moins tu ne m'as pas écrasé les pieds. " Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaître.

Harry resta pantelant, debout au milieu de la salle, ignorant de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

" Vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre. "

Harry tourna la tête, James se tenait à côté de lui. Il jouait nerveusement avec un gobelet vide.

" C'est une fille très bien. " murmura Harry.

" Elle te plaît ? " s'inquiéta James qui semblait de plus en plus absorbé dans le sort qu'il réservait à son verre.

Harry retint un sourire. " Oui. " avoua-t-il. 

Les muscles des mâchoires de James se contractèrent. " Oh ? Très bien. " fit-il en hochant la tête.

" Mais pas comme tu l'entends. " reprit Harry. James releva la tête avec espoir. " Il n'y a aucune chance que je tombe amoureux d'elle. Elle ressemble trop à un membre de ma famille. " Tout le corps de James manifesta le soulagement que l'adolescent ressentait.

" Et toi ? " demanda impitoyablement Harry. 

" Quoi moi ? " 

" Elle t'intéresse ? "

Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour réagir. " Tu plaisantes j'espère ? " clama-t-il sur le ton le plus offusqué possible. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour tromper Harry. Il y eut du mouvement dans la salle et le long échange de regard entre James et Harry prit fin.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Harry.

" Il va y avoir une partie de Pierrité. " répondit Remus qui les rejoignait.

" Ohoh ! Ca promet de devenir intéressant. " s'exclama James, trop heureux de trouver un nouveau sujet de conversation. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, mais d'un regard Harry et Remus lui conseillèrent de renoncer tout de suite et de la ranger sans attendre. " Juste un petit sort pour installer le canapé. " plaida James. Les deux garçons secouèrent négativement la tête. L'arrivée de Sirius à grandes enjambées, le visage sévère, acheva de convaincre James.

" Quelqu'un a commandé un canapé ? " fit d'une voix guillerette Lynn. " _Accio_ canapé verdâtre. " dit-elle la baguette tendue vers ledit meuble qui venait d'être déserté par ses précédents occupants. Le sofa tressauta puis glissa jusqu'à Lynn. " Le canapé de ces Messieurs est avancé. " dit-elle joyeusement en se laissant tomber sur le divan défoncé.

" Tu vas y aller ? " demanda Peter qui arrivait avec une réserve de brownies.

" Il n'en est pas question. " coupa Sirius. " Je te rappelle James que tu es au repos. Pas de magie ! "

" T'es pire que Cassandra quand tu t'y mets toi ! " grogna James.

" Qu'est-ce qu'une partie de Pierrité ? " demanda Harry.

" C'est un jeu que ma mère a créé. " répondit Sirius.

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Lynn qui sirotait un verre de Bièraubeurre. " C'est bizarre, je croyais que c'était un jeu d'Aramis Dulo. "

" Il a piqué le projet de ma mère. " expliqua Sirius en volant le verre de Lynn. " C'était sa première invention, elle était jeune et ne savait pas que le monde était sans scrupule. "

" Ne me dis pas qu'elle n'a pas posé son sceau ? " s'exclama Névée qui poussa Peter pour s'asseoir sans tenir compte des grognements de protestation de ce dernier.

" Et si ! et son supérieur en a profité. " soupira Sirius.

" Son sceau ? " demanda Harry.

" Ben oui ! Sa signature, si tu préfères. Avec, elle attestait qu'elle était la créatrice du jeu. Personne ne pouvait plus ni se l'approprier ni le modifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède. " expliqua Peter. Sirius lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien.

" Un genre de _copyright_ quoi ! " résuma Harry. Tout le monde tourna vers lui un regard incrédule. " Rien. " dit-il embarrassé.

" C'est dommage pour elle, c'est un jeu qui marche très bien, elle aurait pu amasser plein de Gallions. " soupira Névée.

" Ca t'arrive de penser à autre chose que l'argent ? " fit Sirius. " C'est plus une histoire d'éthique que d'économie. "

" Tu dis ça parce que tu en as toi ! " répliqua Névée.

" N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas tort. " argua Lynn. " Ce jeu marche très bien. "

Harry revint à la charge : " En quoi ça consiste ? " 

" Tu commences de la case 'départ' et tu dois franchir le premier la case 'arrivée' Mais en chemin, tu dois relever des défis et répondre à des questions. Jusque là rien de nouveau. Mais ma mère avait mis au point une pierre qui réagit à la vérité. Plus tu réponds franchement, plus la pierre prend une certaine teinte et plus tu gagnes des points. Pareil, mieux tu réussis tes défis, plus tu as de points. Les points se transforment en cases et tu gagnes. " expliqua Sirius. 

Harry regarda les gens prendre place autour du plateau et commencer à disposer les cartes, les pions.

" Le thème des questions est déterminé par les cartes : amour, amitié, souvenir, bêtise, mensonge etc… mais ce sont les joueurs qui décident des questions, ce qui fait qu'elle sont la plupart du temps très indiscrètes. Pareil pour les défis qui sont donc rarement très reluisants. " expliqua James. 

" D'où le grand attrait de ce jeu. " ajouta Gontran. Et d'un bond par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il s'assit à côté de Névée ce qui acheva d'expulser Peter hors du canapé. " Dis donc on n'a pas beaucoup de place ici ! "

" T'as remarqué aussi ? " grogna Peter qui se frottait douloureusement la cuisse.

Gontran tendit sa baguette vers un second canapé et le fit venir.

" Alors tu veux jouer ? " demanda Névée à Harry.

Harry secoua la tête. " Non, je ne préfère pas. " 

" Des secrets à cacher ? " le titilla Névée.

" Comme tout le monde. " répondit-il le plus sereinement possible.

" De toute façon, ils sont au complet. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. " promit Névée.

L'heure du dîner approchant et les devoirs rappelant tout le monde à la réalité, doucement la salle finit par se vider et les murs par se rapprocher progressivement.

" Vous allez voir qu'ils vont nous laisser tout le ménage à faire. " grogna Peter avachi dans le canapé. Les autres ne se tenaient pas avec davantage de maintien. 

" Dire qu'il va encore falloir manger. " grogna Névée qui se servait des cuisses de Gontran comme coussin. 

" Ne parle pas de nourriture ! " fit Dave Goujon en se passant maladivement la main sur l'estomac. 

" Personne ne connaît un sort pour faire passer le mal au cœur ? " demanda James.

" Si ! Irina. " répondit Névée.

" Donc, je disais : personne ne connaît un sort pour faire passer le mal au cœur ? " répéta James.

" Si, en fait j'en connais un. Mais ne me demandez pas avec quoi c'est fait. " dit Gontran. " Tu peux te bouger, amour ? " demanda gentiment Gontran à Névée. La jeune fille protesta légèrement, mais se laissa faire.

" Amour ? " répéta Peter en riant à moitié une fois que Gontran se fut éloigné.

" Oh c'est bon ! " se vexa Névée alors qu'elle s'étendait confortablement.

Mais l'hilarité se généralisa au grand désespoir de la jeune fille.

" Vous nous inviterez au mariage ? " demanda James.

" Sûrement pas ! " répondit Névée. 

" Méchante ! "

" A votre avis, qui de la salle se mariera le premier ? " demanda Remus.

" Je parie pour Sirius et Lynn. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers les deux qui avaient encore assez d'énergie pour faire une partie de Pierrité. Sirius tentait de démontrer qu'il était capable de toucher sa tête avec son pied devant une Lynn hilare.

" Evident ! " fit James

" Assuré ! " acquiesça Dave.

" Sans aucun doute. " ajouta Remus.

" Ma main à couper. " certifia Peter. 

La dernière phrase ramena brutalement Harry de sa contemplation amusée dans la réalité _très_ désagréable.

" Et toi Orpheo ? Quel est ton pronostic ? " demanda Peter.

" Euh… je… je ne sais pas. " bredouilla-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil à Remus.

" Allez ! C'est juste un jeu ! " l'encouragea James. " Propose n'importe qui ! Parry et Destrault, par exemple. " s'enflamma-t-il.

" Tu veux dire Parry et Evans. " corrigea Névée.

" Non non, je veux bien dire les deux adjudants-chefs de la discipline et de l'ordre. " insista James.

" De quoi vous parlez ? " demanda Gontran qui revenait avec une mixture à l'aspect peu engageant.

" Du couple qui se mariera le premier. "

" Evans et Potter. " répondit-il aussitôt. 

" Je dois avoir un problème d'audition, parce que j'ai cru que tu parlais d'Evans et de moi. " s'étouffa James plus rouge que jamais.

" Dans ce cas là, nous sommes deux. " fit Peter complètement abasourdi.

" Non non. " dit tranquillement Gontran alors qu'il reprenait sa place sur le canapé. " Je suis assuré qu'on vous mariera tous les deux. "

" Tu fais dans la voyance maintenant ? " demanda d'un air dubitatif James.

" Dans l'observation. " corrigea avec malice le sixième année.

" C'est vrai que ce n'est pas bête ! " s'exclama Dave. " Ils sont toujours à se chercher tous les deux, ça ne peut couver que de l'amour. Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? "

" De l'amour ? " s'étrangla Peter. 

" Pas de l'amour, de la colère, du mépris, de l'aversion. " rectifia avec empressement James. " Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire tous les deux ? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Harry et Remus qui avaient du mal à garder leurs airs sérieux. 

" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? " demanda Lynn qui devait s'être aperçue qu'il se passait quelque chose du côté du canapé.

" Nous imaginions le couple de l'année : James et Lily. " se moqua Remus.

" Aucune chance ! " déclara avec assurance Lynn. 

" Ah tu vois ! " fit James en tendant la main vers son soutien. 

" Aucune fille sensée ne lâcherait le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch pour un simple joueur. " expliqua Lynn.

" Eh ! " s'exclama James offensé. " Je ne suis pas un simple joueur ! "

" Eh ben dis donc ! Je ne te savais pas si futile. " remarqua Sirius en levant un sourcil. 

" Et puis il n'y a pas que ça. " continua Lynn. " Parry est à tomber, intelligent, studieux, carriériste… "

(" C'est une qualité carriériste ? " s'étonna Sirius.)

" Ennuyeux, couard, sans audace. " grogna James. " En plus il est nul comme capitaine. "

" Au contraire de toi ? " demanda Lynn avec taquinerie.

" Tout à fait, si je n'ai pas été choisi c'est parce que j'étais trop jeune. "

" Je crois que le mot qui a été employé par McGonagall est 'immature'. " intervint Remus. 

" Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'attaches aux petits détails sans importance ? " fit James agacé.

" Parce qu'ils font souvent toute la différence. " répondit Remus philosophiquement. 

" Professeur Lupin docteur _ès_ logique et rhétorique. Vive l'ennui ! " s'exclama Sirius en se laissant tomber sur la banquette et écrasant tout le monde au passage. 

" Si on rate l'heure du repas, on risque de se faire attraper ? " demanda Névée sans motivation.

" Sans aucun doute, sans parler des points qu'on va nous retirer et étant donné le petit capital actuel, il vaut mieux ne pas tirer sur la corde. " dit Peter.

Ils se mirent donc tous en chemin, non sans avoir bu auparavant le cocktail de Gontran qui, étrangement, les remit tous d'aplomb.

" A quoi penses-tu ? " demanda une voix qui tira Harry de ses pensées. Il la reconnut immédiatement comme celle de Sirius. Il sourit intérieurement, il n'y restait presque aucune trace de mépris ou de rejet.

" A mes amis. " répondit Harry.

" Ils te manquent ? "

" Parfois oui, parfois non. Dernièrement, ils m'ont manqué, mais ce soir ça va mieux. "

Sirius baissa la tête. " Je voudrais encore m'excuser pour ma conduite. "

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius regardait obstinément James qui marchait devant et qui parlait avec Dave Goujon et Gontran de Quidditch, ils se disputaient la valeur de certains joueurs dont les noms n'évoquaient rien à Harry. 

" Je comprends, c'est ton ami, tu cherches à le protéger. "

" C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça… "

Harry jeta un regard à Sirius à la dérobée, il avait les traits sévères et les sourcils froncés. Soudain Lynn éclata bruyamment de rire, tandis que Névée levait les bras au ciel. Sirius tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes filles et son regard s'adoucit. 

Harry allongea le pas et atteignit la hauteur de Remus qui marchait solitairement en tête de fil.

" Remus ? "

" Oui ? " 

" Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Pour avoir amorcé la réconciliation. "

Remus hocha la tête. " C'était normal. " 

" Tout de même. " insista Harry.

" A charge de revanche. " sourit Remus et la conversation fut close.

Il s'en fallut de peu qu'ils ne furent en retard, mais ils arrivèrent à temps pour le rassemblement et ainsi Gryffondor fut sauvé de l'humiliation. Bien sûr ce soir, la plupart des élèves ne firent pas honneur au repas. La table des Serpentard était bien entendu très joyeuse et fut particulièrement bruyante (du moins plus que de coutume, car les Serpentard, tout comme les Serdaigle, étaient plutôt du genre silencieux).

Harry tournait sans appétit sa cuiller dans son bol de soupe quand Peter lui adressa la parole.

" Dis-nous alors, pourquoi… " Devant le regard peu engageant de Harry, Peter se tut un instant, hésitant à continuer. Remus tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils, Harry se força à contenir son dégoût. 

" Quoi ? " demanda-t-il avec politesse.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais les nuits ? Pourquoi tu te promènes dans Poudlard ? " demanda-t-il avec des airs de conspirateur et en jetant des regards dans tous les sens.

Tous les Maraudeurs qui semblaient être doués d'une écoute simultanée, laissèrent tomber ce qu'ils faisaient pour se concentrer immédiatement sur la réponse de Harry, du moins, celle qu'il devait donner et qui ne venait pas. 

Après des secondes interminables où Harry passa par tous les états et lança des regards désespérés vers Remus qui haussait les épaules impuissant, il trouva quelque chose à dire.

" C'est à cause d'une histoire que nous avons entendue. " mentit-il le nez plongé dans sa soupe.

" Toi et ton cousin ? " demanda Peter.

" Oui. Notre grand-père nous racontait que Rowena Serdaigle avait caché une pièce secrète où… " Il chercha un instant. Qu'est-ce que Rowena Serdaigle serait susceptible de cacher dans une pièce et qui pousserait deux adolescents à fouiller un château, _toutes_ les nuits ? " Où elle avait dissimulé un miroir ensorcelé. " dit-il en pensant au miroir du Rised. 

" Ah oui ? Et quel genre de miroir ? " demanda Peter.

Mais il allait arrêter avec ses questions ?! " Un miroir qui montre ce qu'on désire le plus au monde. " fit-il un peu exaspéré.

" Vraiment ? " fit Peter en ouvrant grands les yeux. " Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. "

" Il n'y a pas tout dans ce bouquin. " répliqua fraîchement Harry.

" Presque… " grogna Peter qui n'aimait pas qu'on dénigre ses lectures. " C'est bizarre. " reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. (Zen ! pensa Harry avec ferveur en serrant les poings sous la table) " Si tu ne supportes pas ton cousin pourquoi t'encombrer de sa présence ? " 

" On ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. Mais pour résumer, lui et moi nous avons toujours été plutôt rivaux. Alors quand nous sommes arrivés ici, nous nous sommes souvenus de cette histoire de miroir et nous sommes mis au défi de le découvrir. Le problème c'est que nous nous méfions trop l'un de l'autre et nous ne voulons pas rater le miroir alors nous cherchons ensemble. "

" Un pacte d'ennemis en somme. " fit Peter.

" Ouais c'est ça. " grogna Harry en mordant dans sa pomme.

" Il montre ce qu'on désire ? " demanda James en réfléchissant. " Mais à quoi ça sert ? En général, on sait ce qu'on désire. "

" Oui mais parfois, on refuse de se l'avouer ou on le nie, mais le miroir nous le rappelle et nous met devant la vérité. " expliqua Remus.

" Tu connais ? " demanda Sirius.

" J'ai entendu parler d'un miroir comme celui-là. " répondit Remus sans relever la tête. " Ca a rendu des gens fous. "

" Fous ? " répéta Sirius en ouvrant de grands yeux étonnés.

" Oui, ils sont restés devant le miroir en oubliant de vivre. " expliqua Harry.

" Brrr ! Et t'es sûr que tu veux chercher ce genre de truc ? " s'étonna James.

" Question d'honneur ! Le premier qui cède, a perdu. Et je peux vous dire qu'il y a des coins peu rassurants dans ce château. "

" Tu prêches un convaincu. " fit Peter en frémissant légèrement. 

" Nous venons avec toi ce soir ! " décida James avec entrain.

" Quoi ? " s'écrièrent en chœur les quatre autres.

" James tu n'y penses pas sérieusement ? " gronda Sirius. " N'oublie pas que tu dois te reposer, ce qui veut dire au lit tôt. "

" Tu vas arrêter de te prendre pour ma mère ! Et puis nous connaissons bien le château, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour Orpheo. "

" Euh… je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. " paniqua Harry.

" Moi non plus ! " dirent à l'unisson Peter et Remus.

" Il n'y a pas de mauvaise idée qui tienne ! Et puis ce sera juste pour ce soir. Je ne pense pas de toute manière que je pourrais tenir bien longtemps à proximité d'un Serpentard comme ton cousin. "

" Oui, ça il en faut de la patience. " acquiesça Sirius.

" Alors c'est décidé, nous venons. " décréta James.

Et il était absolument manifeste que seul James se réjouissait de la sortie nocturne.

" C'est bon, la voie est libre… " décréta Sirius après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil dans l'entrebâillement

de la porte.

" Non ! " fit Harry en rattrapant ce dernier par le col et d'un mouvement de tête, il désigna Mary Sue Destrault qui descendait les escaliers du dortoir des filles.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là. Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas sortir de sa chambre au-delà du couvre feu ? " dit Sirius en reprenant la voix haut perchée de la Préfète-en-chef. 

La préfète-en-chef avançait sur la pointe des pieds, en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire grincer les planches.

" On dirait qu'elle n'a pas envie de se faire surprendre. " remarqua Remus.

" Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas pour faire un tour d'inspection qu'elle est debout. " sourit Sirius.

" Et pourquoi alors ? " s'étonna Peter.

" A ton avis ? " ricana Sirius.

" Tu veux dire que ? " grimaça James. " Oh arrête ! C'est impossible ! Personne ne serait assez fou pour se mettre une telle casse-pieds dans les pattes. " déclara-t-il.

" Comme dit ma mère : à chaque pot son couvercle. " récita Peter comme si c'était une phrase hautement philosophique

" Elle dit ça ta mère ? " fit Remus en levant un sourcil.

" En tout cas j'aimerais bien savoir quel empoté se coltine un tel couvercle. " se moqua Sirius.

" Dites ça ne vous donne pas envie de vous venger un peu ? " demanda James.

" Tu veux faire quoi ? "

James attrapa Dia par la peau du cou. " Ma belle, je te promets un beau morceau de viande si tu te débrouilles pour faire remarquer cette idiote de Mary Sue. " La petite chatte miaula et lécha l'intérieur de la main de James.

" Te voilà reparti dans tes conversations félines. Ce n'est qu'un chat ! " dit Sirius d'un ton exaspéré. 

Harry devait tout de même convenir que la chatte était bien plus finaude que ne semblait vouloir le convenir Sirius.

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à Sirius, James posa Dia sur le plancher et la poussa de la main. La chatte s'échappa par la porte entrebâillée et à pattes de velours, elle descendit les marches. Une fois dans la salle, elle se dépêcha d'effleurer les jambes de la septième-année qui, dans la pénombre, n'avait pas vu l'animal venir. Mary Sue Destrault poussa un hurlement de frayeur à en percer les tympans. Aussitôt, dans toutes les chambres, il y eut de l'agitation et des portes commencèrent à s'ouvrir. Mary Sue n'attendit pas son reste, elle gravit à toute vitesse les escaliers de son dortoir et se réfugia dans sa chambre. Elle avait manqué de s'affaler par deux fois tout en lâchant un chapelet de jurons mais elle atteignit saine et sauve sa chambre. 

Dans la chambre des garçons, ils s'écrasaient tous cinq la main sur la bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort. 

" C'est malin, maintenant il va falloir que nous attendions que tout le monde se recouche. " parvint à dire Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

" Ce n'est pas grave, ça valait le coup. " décréta Sirius qui en avait encore les larmes aux yeux.

Assez vite le calme revint dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et les cinq garçons purent descendre les escaliers en toute tranquillité. La grosse dame rose râla un peu de s'ouvrir si tard, alors qu'elle allait partir pour une fête donnée au cinquième étage chez une certaine Marysa la Blonde, mais Harry exhiba son laissez-passer et la grosse dame ne dit plus un mot.

Par deux fois, ils durent faire attention à un professeur qui parcourait les couloirs. James avait emporté sa cape, alors, si à quatre ils ne pouvaient pas circuler, à l'arrêt, ils parvenaient tout de même à rester cacher. Les professeurs, les fantômes et Rusard avaient pris l'habitude de voir Harry déambuler dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre feu, la plupart ne faisaient donc plus attention à lui ou répondaient distraitement à son salut poli. 

Harry gravit la dernière volée de marches qui les séparait du point de rendez-vous. Bien entendu Malfoy était déjà là. Assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, emmitouflé dans sa cape, une sphère de lueur flottait au-dessus de lui.

" Te voilà enfin ! " dit-il froidement en sautant de son rebord. Quand il remarqua les quatre Maraudeurs, son expression changea aussitôt en une figure de surprise. " Eh bien dis donc ! Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était une réunion de famille, j'aurais fait passer des invitations. "

Harry nota la légère grimace qui passa sur le visage de Malfoy au mot de 'famille'. Un sourire narquois passa sur les lèvres de Harry que Malfoy perçut et lui fit grincer des dents.

" Quel est le programme ? Nous cherchons de quel côté ? " demanda avec enthousiasme James, ignorant totalement le Serpentard.

" Tu leur en as parlé ? " s'écria Malfoy estomaqué. " Comment as-tu pu ? " Il baissa les yeux vers le poignet de Harry et sa surprise devint un véritable ahurissement quand il découvrit que le Gryffondor n'avait plus de bracelet. " Il y a vraiment du favoritisme ici ! " grogna-t-il. " Bon, puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter, nous allons nous occuper d'un plus grand terrain. Direction les salles d'exposition du deuxième étage. " décida le Serpentard en prenant la tête de la file.

Sirius se pencha vers Harry. " C'est toujours lui qui commande ? "

" Non, mais je le laisse faire de temps en temps, ça lui donne l'impression d'être le grand chef. D'autant plus ce soir ! Il vaut mieux ne pas trop le contrarier, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici et il serait tout à fait capable de vous dénoncer. "

Sirius hocha la tête. " Quitte à mettre le petit Serpentard en colère, il faudrait peut-être lui signaler qu'il ne prend pas le chemin le plus court. "

" A tes risques et périls. " sourit Harry.

Sirius allongea le pas et alors que Malfoy continuait de longer le couloir Sirius obliqua brutalement et fonça dans le mur à travers lequel il passa sans dommage, il fut suivi de James, Remus et Peter. Malfoy s'arrêta pour les regarder hébété.

" Allez, ne traîne pas Malfoy. " dit Harry alors qu'il suivait les autres et il ne put retenir un sourire de fierté quand il entendit Malfoy étouffer un grognement de frustration.

Grâce aux Maraudeurs et à leurs raccourcis, ils arrivèrent en un temps record dans la galerie d'exposition. En quelques mots, Harry leur expliqua ce qu'ils devaient faire, c'était à dire regarder partout, soulever les meubles, les tapis, déplacer les tableaux, les armures et autres ornements. 

" Il est impressionnant votre _Wingardium__ Leviosa_. " s'extasia James alors qu'une armoire pleine de coupes et de médailles s'élevait à plusieurs mètres du sol et que deux lourdes armures se déplaçaient dans les airs. " Non seulement vous avez trouvé le moyen de ne plus maintenir la baguette pointer sur les objets à faire léviter, mais en plus vous pouvez les déplacer dans l'espace. "

" Sans parler de la question du poids. " souffla Peter qui peinait à faire léviter une bibliothèque à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol.

" C'est le fruit de quatre mois d'entraînement. " expliqua Harry, tandis que Malfoy affichait un sourire supérieur.

" Moi, ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est qu'il n'y ait pas de conflit. " intervint Sirius.

" Ca c'est que tu crois ! " dit Harry en jetant un regard mauvais à Malfoy.

" Je veux parler au niveau de la magie. Vous combinez parfois des sorts, comme lorsque vous avez soulevé cette énorme bibliothèque. "

" D'ailleurs vous auriez pu nous filer un coup de main. " intervint froidement Malfoy.

" Mais il n'y a aucune interaction. " continua Sirius sans faire attention à la remarque de Malfoy.

" Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il y ait des interactions ? " demanda Harry.

" Eh bien c'est ce qui se passe quand des sorciers qui n'ont rien en commun ou ne se supportent pas font équipe. " expliqua Sirius. " C'est la première chose que l'on apprend aux sorciers-guerriers à l'Ecole de formation. " 

Harry et Malfoy échangèrent un regard écœuré et tous deux se dépêchèrent d'oublier bien vite cette remarque. 

" C'est sûrement parce que vous venez de la même famille. " intervint Peter qui était en train d'admirer des trophées dans une vitrine. " Dites vous savez qui est ce Tom Jedusor ? " demanda-t-il un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre en oubliant qu'ils devaient rester discrets.

Harry sursauta à ce nom.

" Comment ? " demanda Malfoy qui arriva à grands pas.

" Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? " s'étonna Remus qui reposait avec difficulté une énorme vitrine.

" Parce que ce type a eu pas mal de trophées. " répondit avec admiration le plus petit des Maraudeurs. 

Malfoy se pencha sur ladite vitrine. " J'ai déjà vu ce nom quelque part. " murmura-t-il. Harry avala difficilement sa salive.

Sirius plissa le front d'un air songeur puis finit par secouer la tête. " Ca ne me dit rien, moi. " 

" Moi, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part. " dit pensivement James.

" Vraiment ? " s'étonna Harry.

" Oui, enfin je crois. C'était à quelle époque Peter ? "

" 1942. C'était un Serpentard. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Malfoy. " Comment voulez-vous que je sache ? Je ne suis là que depuis septembre ! " pesta-t-il. Il grogna au regard moqueur que lui lança Harry à la dérobée.

" Dites ! Ca ne serait pas dans les mêmes eaux que Pointcassé ? " fit James. " Peter ? " demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le garçon pour avoir une confirmation.

" Si je crois bien… " bafouilla Peter peu certain.

" Pointcassé et Jedusor se connaissent ? " 

" C'est probable. Il y a un problème ? " demanda Remus avec une once d'inquiétude devant l'air déconfit de Harry. 

Harry se dépêcha de reprendre le contrôle de son corps et secoua la tête dans une piètre tentative pour rassurer Remus. Il avait déjà entendu dire que Hagrid et Pointcassé avaient fréquenté Poudlard au même moment et cela avait éveillé en lui quelques inquiétudes. Mais là, ses inquiétudes se muaient en soupçons. Fallait-il donc toujours se méfier des professeurs de Potions également ? 

" Ce n'est pas cette année que la Porte de la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte ? " demanda James.

" Si. " répondit Harry. 

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Malfoy lui lança un regard foudroyant.

" Comment tu sais ça toi ? " s'étonna Peter.

" J'ai entendu parler dans _l'Histoire de Poudlard_ de cette salle cachée et… euh… je me suis demandée s'il y avait un lien avec la salle que nous cherchions. "

" Mais ce livre ne parle pas d'événements récents. " objecta Peter.

" Je me suis renseigné auprès de la documentaliste. " répondit abruptement Harry.

Malfoy se frappa le front comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose puis il se tourna vers Harry. Harry se mordit la lèvre, le Serpentard se souvenait. C'était dans la chambre inhabitée qu'il avait vu pour la première fois ce nom. 

" Bon, je crois que nous avons fait toute cette salle. Passons à autre chose. " décida Sirius qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'un Serpentard soit le chef des opérations et se débrouillait dès que possible pour lui prendre le poste.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête et suivirent Sirius, lorsque James arrêta le mouvement.

" Il reste une porte là-bas ! " dit-il en pointant du doigt vers une petite porte qui était passée inaperçue dans l'ombre d'une armoire. Il quitta la file et se dirigea vers le panneau de bois. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir, lorsque la porte trembla. James fit un bond de surprise en arrière.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " demanda Peter un peu effrayé, la voix tremblante.

" Je ne sais pas, la porte s'est mise à trembler. "

" Comment ça ? " s'étonna Sirius qui se dirigeait à grandes enjambées vers James.

" Mais qu'est-ce que nous en avons à faire si la porte tremble ? " s'impatienta Malfoy en soufflant fortement.

Sirius ignora le Serpentard et posa à son tour sa main sur la poignée, la porte trembla plus violemment que la première fois. 

" A ta place je n'insisterai pas. " dit Peter tout tremblant.

" La porte n'est pas fermée. " remarqua Sirius alors qu'il persistait à tourner la poignée malgré les soubresauts de la porte.

" Sirius, permets-moi de te conseiller de ne pas ouvrir la porte. " dit Harry sur un ton dogmatique. 

" Pourquoi ? "

" Parce que je sais ce qui se passe. "

" Ce n'est qu'un Epouvantard ! " soupira Malfoy. " On peut le laisser tranquille et continuer ? "

" Un Epouvantard ? " s'enthousiasma Sirius. " Chouette ! Je n'en ai jamais vu. "

" Crétin ! Ca ne peut pas se voir ! " grogna Malfoy.

" C'est invisible ? " demanda Peter.

" Non, mais il prend l'apparence de ce qui effraie ses visiteurs, ce qui fait que l'on ne peut pas dire à quoi un Epouvantard ressemble vraiment. "

" Tout juste professeur Lupin ! On peut continuer ? " répéta Malfoy visiblement très agacé par cette attente.

" Non, j'aimerais voir quelle forme va prendre un Epouvantard devant moi. " décréta Sirius les yeux brillants d'excitation.

" Je croyais que tu n'avais peur de rien. " se moqua James.

" Justement ! Je vais être un véritable défi pour cet Epouvantard ! "

Malfoy poussa un soupir bruyant auquel aucun Maraudeur ne porta attention. 

Alors que Sirius ouvrait doucement la porte, Harry referma son poing sur sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à faire face à ce qui en sortirait. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, il voulait éviter que l'Epouvantard ne fouille son âme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Malfoy esquisser le même mouvement, au contraire des Maraudeurs qui se massèrent devant la porte. 

Sirius ouvrit d'un coup brusque la porte. Mais au lieu de l'effroi attendu, une demi-limace de rien apparut devant lui et James (Remus et Peter étaient juste derrière eux et donc pas dans le champ d'action de l'Epouvantard). Sous le coup de la surprise, les Maraudeurs ne réagirent pas mais Harry explosa de rire et il fut bientôt imité par les autres, même Malfoy eut du mal à retenir ses éclats de rire. L'Epouvantard décontenancé disparut dans un éclatement sonore.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? " demanda Sirius qui essuyait ses larmes. " Parce que je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas peur d'une demi-limace, pas même d'une entière. "

" C'est parce que nous étions trop nombreux devant lui, il a voulu nous faire peur à tous en même temps et ce n'est pas possible. J'aurais du y penser. " expliqua Remus, qui agitait la main pour dissiper la fumée causée par la disparition de l'Epouvantard.

Mais Harry vit soudain James devenir très pâle et manquer de s'effondrer, Sirius le rattrapa juste à temps.

" Tu ne te sens pas bien ? " s'inquiéta le Maraudeur.

" Non, c'est juste un coup de fatigue. "

" Je te ramène ! " décida Sirius.

" Ca va passer ! "

" Je te ramène tout de suite ou je vais nous dénoncer. "

James poussa un soupir mais ne batailla pas. Il tenta tout de même se débattre quand Sirius passa son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. (" Je peux marcher tout seul. ") Mais ses jambes le trahirent et il manqua de s'effondrer à nouveau. Remus vint alors prêter main forte à Sirius. Harry voulut amorcer un mouvement pour raccompagner les Maraudeurs mais Malfoy le retint par la capuche.

" Il est encore tôt et nous n'avons pas fini de chercher. " décréta froidement le Serpentard.

" Oui, reste là Orpheo ! Nous nous occupons de James. A demain. " fit Remus. 

Harry hésita un instant puis regarda partir à contre cœur les Maraudeurs. 

Une fois, restés seuls dans la salle, Harry se sentit gagner par le malaise que les grands espaces donnent. Quand il tourna la tête, il se retrouva face à un Malfoy qui le fixait avec un visage imperturbable. 

Ce regard insistant posé sur lui, l'agaça. " Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " 

" Tu es pitoyable Knight. " décréta calmement Malfoy. 

Le ton surprit Harry, habituellement, le Serpentard était plus volubile plus enflammé. " Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas, Malfoy. "

Malfoy haussa les épaules. " Te lier avec eux est une erreur. " décréta-t-il froidement.

" Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! " siffla Harry.

" Tu veux que je te dise : tu aimes souffrir. " ricana Malfoy. " Tu auras beau essayer de t'en convaincre, ils ne seront jamais ce que tu voudrais qu'ils soient. Ce n'est pas la génétique qui fait de toi ce que tu es mais le temps. "

Si Harry garda un visage impassible, les paroles de Malfoy n'en avaient pas moins touché le point sensible. " Eh bien j'aurais tout eu ! Même des conseils de mon très cher cousin. " ironisa Harry.

" Disons que j'étais dans mon jour de bonté. " décréta Malfoy comme s'il prenait la remarque de Harry au premier degré.

" Rassure-moi juste sur un point : il n'y en a pas d'autre comme toi dans le monde ? "

" Non, je suis unique. "

" Nous avons donc échappé au pire. " 

= Fin du treizième chapitre =

Arthur Weasley : *tourne la tête en tout sens* Alors c'est ça un ornilateur ? Et ça marche à l'éklecticité, c'est ça ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est branché sur la prise du félétone ? C'est incroyable. Et ça là ? c'est un rat c'est ça ?

Lucius Malfoy : *se massant les tempes* J'aimerais savoir POURQUOI je suis ICI et avec CE TYPE ? Et je veux une réponse MAINTENANT !

Alohomora : *dans ses tous petits souliers pointure 35* Eh bien c'est à dire que…

Lucius Malfoy : C'est vous qui êtes responsable de cette situation TRES désagréable ?

Alohomora : *souliers pointure 33* Oui c'est moi… *toute mais alors toute petite voix*

Arthur Weasly : *grosse voix* Bon ça suffit maintenant Malfoy ! Tu vas arrêter de terrifier cette pauvre Moldue.

Lucius Malfoy : Le pauvre dans cette affaire c'est toi Weasley. Elle ce n'est que… Ce n'est rien !

Alohomora : *s'étrangle* Quoi ? *reprend du poil de la bête* Alors là mon gars ça ne va pas se passer comme ça !

Lucius Malfoy : *moqueur* Et tu vas faire quoi Moldue ?

Alohomora : *souliers pointure 41* Tu vas voir ! 

*Alohomora tape furieusement sur son clavier sous le regard attentif de Arthur Weasley* : *Lucius Malfoy atteint d'une laryngite se retrouve aphone*

Lucius Malfoy : … *porte sa main à sa gorge* *fait des grands gestes désordonnés et furieux*

Alohomora : Et na ! On n'a peut être pas la magie mais on a l'informatique ! 

Arthur Weasley : Très impressionnant !

Alohomora : Merci ^__^ Bien, donc Mr Weasley le temps que l'autre se calme, vous allez être chargé seul de répondre aux questions.

Arthur Weasley : Franchement, ça ne me dérange absolument pas. Je dirais même au contraire…

Lucius Malfoy : *tire sa baguette de sa poche et…*

Alohomora : Ttttt ! Il n'en est pas question. 

*Alohomora pianote sur son clavier* : *Lucius Malfoy range sa baguette dans sa poche et s'assied bien gentiment*

Lucius Malfoy : *regard assassin*

Arthur Weasley : *jette un dernier regard très content vers Lucius Malfoy et prend le papier que lui tend Alohomora* Merci. Donc, c'est parti pour la foire aux réponses. Nous commençons avec… Miss Serpentard… hum… *raclement de gorge*… *regard vers Lucius* On est encerclé…

Lucius Malfoy : *regard ravi*

Arthur Weasley : Première question : " Combien de chapitre du point de vue de Draco ? "… re-hum… 

Lucius Malfoy : *re-regard ravi*

Arthur Weasley : Le prochain prévu est le 16 et il y en aura probablement un autre plus tard, ensuite c'est assez flou. Deuxième question : " Harry ne va pas en vouloir aux Maraudeurs de lui avoir tourné le dos ? " 

Lucius Malfoy : *hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel*

Arthur Weasley : Eh bien, Harry a surtout été blessé, mais il n'est pas vraiment du genre rancunier. La preuve, il a bien fini par pardonner à Ron lors de leur dispute en quatrième année. 

Lucius Malfoy : *très groooooos soupir*

Arthur Weasley : Troisième question : " Pointcassé était ami ou ennemi avec Tom quand ils étaient dans la même classe ? " *quelques secondes de réflexion* Tom ? C'est qui Tom ? Je ne connais pas de Tom moi….

Lucius Malfoy : *re-très loooooooong soupir*

Arthur Weasley : *vexé* Mais tu vas arrêter avec tes soupirs et tes mimiques. Si tu as quelque chose à dire exprime toi !

Lucius Malfoy : *lance un regard assassin et désigne sa gorge*

Arthur Weasley : *moqueur* Oh c'est vrai ! Tu ne peux plus parler ! Comme c'est dommaaaaaage !

Lucius Malfoy : *regard assassin puissance 10*

Arthur Weasley : Pour en revenir à la question, je n'en ai aucune idée, dans la mesure où je ne connais pas du tout ce prétendu Tom. Mais peut-être que par la suite, ce sera précisé. Quatrième question : " Draco n'a pas des vues sur Moïra Carolis, par hasard ? "

Lucius Malfoy : *avale de travers sa salive puis s'agite furieusement sur sa chaise*

Arrthur Weasley : Je n'en sais rien mais si c'est le cas mini-Malfoy n'a pas eu l'aval de Malfoy-en-chef. *ricane*

Lucius Malfoy : *regard assassin puissance 100*

Arthur Weasley : Non, sérieusement Miss Serpentard *hum…* il est assez difficile de vous répondre étant donné le peu de fois où l'on a vu la demoiselle.

Lucius Malfoy : *s'agite sur sa chaise essayant de faire comprendre qu'il en restera ainsi, foi de Malfoy !*

Arthur Weasley : Cinquième question : " Maintenant que Rogue sait que Draco est le fils d'Angelo… *explose de rire*

Lucius Malfoy : *paraît très vexé*

Arthur Weasley : Désolé, donc je disais : " … le fils d'Angelo *ricane*, va-t-il changer son attitude envers lui dans les prochains chapitres ? " Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un de très chaleureux…

Lucius Malfoy : *acquiesce de la tête*

Arthur Weasley : … donc, il ne vas pas soudainement faire ami-ami avec Draco.

Lucius Malfoy : *grimace*

Arthur Weasley : Mais ce qui va surtout changer, c'est qu'il se méfiera moins de lui… Dans la mesure où Rogue peut moins se méfier de quelqu'un bien évidemment. Sixième question : " Est-ce que les cinquième année vont faire de l'Oplon et de la Wrestle ? " S'ils en font, ce sera contre l'avis de leur professeur, donc illégalement. 

Lucius Malfoy : *un sourire cruel se dessine sur ses lèvres*

Arthur Weasley : *regarde de travers Lucius* Qu'est-ce que tu prépares encore toi ?

Lucius Malfoy : *tente de prendre un air innocent mais il a énormément de mal*

Arthur Weasley : Mouais… *pas du tout convaincu et à raison* Septième question : " Quelle importance va jouer le livre de Jedusor ? "… C'est qui ça Jedusor ?

Lucius malfoy : *re-sourire très cruel qui se dessine sur ses lèvres.*

Arthur Weasley : Toi, tu prépares quelques chose ! Je le sais ! Donc, Miss Serpentard *brrr…* je n'en ai aucune idée car j'ignore qui est ce Jedusor. Huitième question : C'était quoi cette réunion dans la Forêt Interdite avec tous les animaux ? A cause des Loups-Garous ? " Miss Serpentard, il est très difficile de vous répondre, les Créatures intelligentes de la Forêt Interdite mènent leurs affaires indépendamment de celles des Humains. La plupart du temps, le Ministère ignore de quoi ils débattent quand ils se réunissent. Peut-être en saurons-nous davantage, mais il ne faut pas trop compter dessus. Neuvième question : " Quand est-ce que les Maraudeurs vont voir le Patronus de Harry ? " Eh bien quand il y aura des Détraqueurs, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment votre impatience. Je ne souhaite à personne d'en croiser un jour. *regard vers Lucius* A part lui et sa bande !

Lucius Malfoy : *lève les yeux au ciel*

Arthur Weasley : Dixième et dernière question : " Comment va réagir Vol… *tressaille* Vous-Savez-Qui quand il va voir Harry ? "

Lucius Malfoy : *regard assassin puissance 10 000*

Arthur Weasley : Eh bien si Vous-Savez-Qui sait qui est Harry, il sera probablement intrigué et amusé. Il n'y a qu'à voir sa réaction en deuxième année. Et s'il l'ignore, eh bien il ne risque pas de prêter une grande attention à Harry. Voilà, j'en ai fini avec les questions de Miss Serpentard, il y en avait d'autres mais soit un de mes collègues y a déjà répondu dans un chapitre précédent, soit la réponse a été donnée dans ce chapitre-ci. *boit un verre d'eau* Dis donc, j'ai la gorge sèche à force de parler ! Miss Alohomora ?

Alohomora : Moui ? 

Arthur Weasley : Pourriez-vous délivrer l'autre crétin là *montre Lucius du doigt* J'en ai assez de me coltiner tout le travail, pendant que Sa Majesté se repose tranquillement.

Lucius Malfoy : *ne laisse rien paraître, mais vous pouvez deviner qu'il est bien de l'avis d'Arthur.*

Alohomora : Très bien, c'est comme vous voulez. 

*Alohomora pianote sur son ordinateur une nouvelle phrase : Lucius retrouve soudain l'usage de la parole et de ses membres.*

Lucius : *se dépêche de se lever son siège*

Alohomora : J'espère que vous vous tiendrez à carreau dorénavant, sinon…

Lucius Malfoy : *grrrrr…*

Arthur Weasley : A toi l'honneur Malfoy. *excès évident de politesse*

Lucius Malfoy : *prend abruptement le papier tendu* Donc ! *très agressif* Shinji voudrait savoir si les Maraudeurs (et non " les mareadeur ") vont trouver pour la cicatrice. Eh bien tu verras ! T'as qu'à attendre que l'autre Moldue dégénérée de la cervelle se donne la peine d'écrire. Quant à savoir si Black et cette pleurnicheuse d'Amberson vont fricoter, qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? puisqu'il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils finissent ensemble : dans cinq ans, ce crétin de Black va aller au trou pour un crime qu'il n'a même pas commis. Lamentable.

Alohomora et Arthur Weasley : *sonnés*

Alohomora : Mais il est ignoble ce type !

Arthur Weasley : C'est ce que je me tue à dire !

Lucius Malfoy : *excédé* Quoi encore ? J'y réponds à vos questions, qu'est ce que vous voulez en plus ? Que je me montre poli ?

Alohomora : *toujours passablement sonnée* Euh… oui… C'est normalement ce qui se passe…

Lucius Malfoy : Eh bien pas avec moi ! J'accepte de répondre et de ne pas vous changer en chaise de jardin ou en tasse à café, c'est déjà beaucoup, alors vous n'allez pas non plus me dicter ma conduite !

Alohomora : Eh bien c'est à dire… il y a un contrat… et puis c'est quand même… *se tait devant le regard de Lucius* *gloups* Faites comme vous voulez ! 

Lucius Malfoy : J'entends bien !

(Alohomora : Je plains les pauvres reviewers qui vont devoir traiter avec ce fou dangereux.)

Arthur Weasley : *redevenu bien plus tendu depuis que Lucius est libre de ses mouvements* Miss Malou, elle au lieu de s'intéresser à la relation Sirius/Lynn, se pose davantage des questions sur Miss Lynn.

Lucius Malfoy : *hausse les épaules* Et pourquoi donc ? C'est juste un personnage de second plan. Aucun intérêt. Elle est superficielle, sans grand talent. Une Gryffondor fadasse. 

Arthur Weasley : *baisse la voix* Je me rappelle pourtant très bien que tu les aimais bien ces petites Gryffondor fadasses autrefois… Comment elle s'appelait déjà ?

Lucius Malfoy : *très confus soudainement* Hum… Bon ça va ! 

Arthur Weasley : Bref, pour en revenir à la remarque de Miss Malou, en effet Lynn rappelle quelqu'un à Harry et qui ? c'est bien la question ! L'auteur n'attend qu'une chose : que quelqu'un trouve. Alors faites fonctionner votre imagination et vous trouverez peut-être.

Lucius Malfoy : Pfff ! Encore une de ces révélations improbables de dernières minutes.

Arthur Weasley : Miss Malou remarque également une similitude entre Harry et Torr. *quelques secondes de silence*

Lucius Malfoy : Il n'y a pas de quoi réfléchir cent sept ans. C'est tout simplement qu'ils essayent tous les deux de paraître mystérieux et profonds alors qu'ils sont aussi inexistants et vide que le compte en banque des Weasley.

Arthur Weasley : *serre les poings* Bon en tout cas, on peut remarquer qu'il y a deux camps : ceux qui se méfient de Torr et ceux qui l'apprécient. On verra qui avait tort ou raison d'ici quelques chapitres. 

Lucius Malfoy : *pfff*

Arthur Weasley : L'idée de couper les noms vient d'un épisode d'un dessin animé lambda que l'auteur a vu il y a des années et qui l'avait marqué, mais aussi d'un conte russe lu il y a très longtemps et effectivement de _Chihiro_.

Alohomora : Magnifique film au passage ! ^___^

Arthur Weasley : Vous voyez, c'est donc une idée répandue dans la littérature et les contes. L'auteur ne peut donc pas vraiment dire qu'il s'agit de son idée.

Alohomora : é__è

Lucius Malfoy : Et alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire si ce n'est pas son idée ? C'est elle qui se la réapproprie ! c'est comme ce Disclaimer au début de chaque chapitre, c'est d'un hypocrite ! 

Alohomora : *décontenancée* Hein ?

Lucius Malfoy : *la regarde comme si elle était la dernière des abrutie* Chaque lecteur se figure à la lecture d'un texte sa propre interprétation des personnages, des événements. La preuve pour certains mon fils est un chouineur (crétins !), un démon à visage d'ange (pas mal !) et pour d'autres un casse-pieds pathétique (bande d'idiots !). On s'approprie les personnages et ils cessent alors d'être les créations de leurs auteurs premiers. 

Alohomora et Arthur Weasley : *muets*

Lucius Malfoy : Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus non plus. La suite ! Voyons, Sibylle a remarqué que dans le résumé, il y avait inscrit : " La situation politique dégénère ". Moui c'est vrai.

Arthur Weasley : *sombre* C'est justement là le problème !

Lucius Malfoy : *distraitement* Si tu le dis Weasley. Sibylle demande donc si Voldemort va apparaître. Hum… Il ne _va_ pas apparaître… il _est_ _déjà_ _apparu_ ! Ca fait un bout de temps qu'il œuvre. Vous ne pensez pas que les Mangemorts sont apparus avant Voldemort quand même ?

Arthur Weasley : Et il sait de quoi il parle !

Lucius Malfoy : *regard en biais* Donc, Sibylle, il ne se _passera_ pas, il _est déjà en train de se passer_ ! Tiens, c'est quoi cette phrase ? : " Merci beaucoup et gros bisous aux personnages qui poseront ma question, qui que ce soit ( Sauf Croûtard ( Mmhhh ), Voldemort lui-même et Malefoy ;o) " Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi une telle dépréciation du mon travail ? J'EXIGE des explications. J'ai le droit à mon gros bisou…

Tout le monde : *regards écarquillés*

Lucius Malfoy : *incrédule* ben quoi ?…

Tout le monde : *regards abasourdis*

Lucius Malfoy : *comprend soudain ce qu'il vient de dire*… heu…. La pub vite, lancez la pub ! MAINTENANT ! !

***** MESSAGE PUBLICITAIRE *****

_Teintimousse__ : Mettez de la couleur dans vos cheveux aussi souvent que vous le voulez. _

_Larme de Phénix : la nouvelle eau de toilette pour les sorcières qui osent._

_Les Frigorifiées en concert dans votre ville, en ce moment. Volez-y vite, il n'y aura pas de place pour tous._

***** FIN DU MESSAGE PUBLICITAIRE ET REPRISE DE VOTRE PROGRAMME *****

Alohomora : *décontenancée* Ben heu… nous revoilà quoi !… Messieurs, c'est à vous.

Arthur Weasley : Donc, c'est au tour de Cassiopée qui aimerait avoir quelques précisions sur ce qui se passe dans le présent/futur.

Lucius Malfoy : Bref en 1995 !

Arthur Weasley : Je vais essayer d'être clair.

Lucius Malfoy : Eh bien ce n'est pas gagné.

Arthur Weasley : *regard assassin puissance 100 000* Pour que Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore et les autres s'aperçoivent de l'absence de Harry… 

Lucius Malfoy : … et de Draco.

Arthur Weasley : … il faudrait que Harry…

Lucius Malfoy : … et Draco ! Mais tu vas arrêter d'oublier mon fils !

Arthur Weasley : *fait la sourde oreille* …regagne son époque quelque temps après son départ. Je m'explique.

Lucius Malfoy : Ca ne serait pas du luxe !

Arthur Weasley : Si Harry…

Lucius Malfoy : *automatisme* et Draco !

Arthur Weasley : … retourne en 1995 seulement quelques secondes après être parti, personne ne s'apercevra de rien. Mais s'il revient…

Lucius Malfoy : s'ils reviennent !

Arthur Weasley : … longtemps après son…

Lucius Malfoy : Leur !

Arthur Weasley : … départ, (qui dit que c'est facile de contrôler ces Portes ?) alors immanquablement, sa…

Lucius Malfoy : Leur !

Arthur Weasley : disparition aura été remarqué. *se retourne vers Lucius* Mais qui te dit à la fin que ton fils sera du retour ? Si ça se trouve Harry le laissera sur le bord de la route et il aura bien raison !

Lucius Malfoy : *méprisant* Potter est bien trop loyal pour ça ! Pathétique ! Katie Bell pose justement une question sur les Portes. Tiens, vas-y occupe-t'en Weasley ! *comme s'il accordait une faveur*

Arthur Weasley : *glacial* Trop aimable. Donc, la question de Miss Bell : " Pourquoi, Harry et… *du bout des lèvres* Draco…

Lucius Malfoy : *sourire de contentement*

Arthur Weasley : … sont arrivés justement en 75 et pas en 1853 (par exemple) ? " Contrairement, à ce qu'on pourrait penser, il ne s'agit pas d'un heureux hasard. Mais on en apprendra un peu plus sur le fonctionnement des Portes, jusque là patience. Question suivante : " Est-ce que Lily va découvrir qui est son mystérieux Cornedrue ? "

Lucius Malfoy : Mais elle a déjà été posée cette question. Ne perd pas mon temps et va à la question suivante.

Arthur Weasley : *avec un petit sourire en coin et en faisant bien traîner sa voix pour énerver Lucius* En effet, Miss Bell, Lily va découvrir qui est son mystérieux Cornedrue.

Lucius Malfoy : *looooooooooong soupir*

Arthur Weasley : Et sûrement bien plus tôt qu'on pourrait s'y attendre…

Lucius Malfoy : T'es fier de toi, je suppose ?

Arthur Weasley : *ignorant Lucius* Dernière question : Tu ne pourrais pas faire devenir… *s'arrête et un sourire moqueur apparaît sur ses lèvres*

Lucius Malfoy : Quoi ? Faire devenir quoi ? Crache le morceau Weasley !

Arthur Weasley : *reprend avec un plaisir non dissimulé* … Draco un peu plus sympa avec Harry .

Lucius Malfoy : *blêmit, verdit, rougit, éclate de colère* MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ? ? CA NE VA PAS LA TETE ? ? ? ELLE EST OÙ L'AUTEUR ? ? J'AI DEUX MOTS À DIRE À CETTE FOLLE ! ! !

Alohomora : *excédée* Quoi encore ?

Lucius Malfoy : Si jamais, tu abaisses mon fils à copiner avec Potter, je vais…

Alohomora : Tu vas quoi ? Me regarder de travers ? )

Lucius Malfoy : *plisse les yeux de colère mais se contient*

Arthur Weasley : La question de Miss Bell n'est pas finie, elle aimerait également savoir si Harry ne pourrait pas être un peu moins sympa avec Peter. Eh bien, pour ce qui est de Draco, on ne devient pas ami un tel crétin comme ça.

Lucius Malfoy : Insulte encore une fois mon fils et je m'occupe des tiens. Et étant donné la marmaille que tu as pondu, ça risque de prendre du temps. *sourire sadique*

Arthur Weasley : *lève les poings* Tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux… *menaçant*

Lucius Malfoy : *éclate méchamment de rire* J'aurais bien trop peur que cette horrible couleur carotte ne déteigne sur mes mains. 

*Arthur Weasley s'apprête à se jeter sur Malfoy, mais Alohomora grâce à son clavier électronique calme de quelques touches la situation.*

Alohomora : Mais vous êtes intenables tous les deux ! Les jumeaux à côté c'était des images ! *ton autoritaire* Arthur, au boulot, Katie Bell attend toujours sa réponse.

Arthur Weasley : Donc Draco et Harry ne peuvent pas devenir amis comme ça ! (et j'espère qu'ils ne le deviendront pas.)

(Lucius Malfoy : Moi non plus !)

Arthur Weasley : Quant à Peter, Harry n'est déjà pas très tendre avec lui et s'il poussait davantage le bouchon, ça pourrait devenir très suspect, surtout maintenant que Remus connaît la vérité. 

Lucius Malfoy : Bon, Crockdur à nous deux ! Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Dumbledore et Fudge sont deux incapables. L'un par choix et l'autre par nature et dire que ce sont eux qui gouvernaient le Royaume Uni depuis une dizaine d'années ! Mais heureusement, tout ça va bientôt changer…

Alohomora : *prend grosse voix* Mr Malfoy, je ne veux de ce genre de propos ! Je ne vous aime vraiment pas, alors donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous virer… *ton menaçant* 

Lucius Malfoy : *étonné* Mais je ne demande qu'à partir moi !

Alohomora : ……….. C'est pas grave répondez à la question et taisez-vous ! *toujours pas contente*

Lucius Malfoy : Pour ce qui concerne la relation de Potter senior et la Sang-de-Bourbe…

Alohomora et Arthur Weasley : MALFOY ! *très en colère*

(Alohomora : Mais quel horrible type !)

(Arthur Weasley : Je ne vous le fais pas dire !)

(Alohomora : Je me demande comment Draco va pouvoir en sortir indemne.)

(Arthur Weasley : Il ne peut pas !)

Lucius Malfoy : … *de mauvais gré* et Evans, faut pas chercher à comprendre. Ils sont trop tordus tous les deux (et niaiseux). Si mon fils laisse une impression de déjà-vu à Potter senior, c'est parce que comme il l'a été vu, malgré le sort de Dumbledore, les ressemblances ne s'effacent pas si facilement. Il y a toujours la manière de parler de bouger. Or Potter senior et moi, nous nous connaissons, vaguement, je jouais dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Et puis, il y a également cette histoire de ressemblance magique, Potter y est légèrement sensible, sans en avoir vraiment conscience. Pareil pour Black et Lupin. Enfin tout ça a été vu dans ce chapitre, comme quoi, il suffirait parfois juste d'attendre un peu…

Alohomora : *secoue la tête désemparée* Plus jamais… plus jamais… 

*Arthur Weasley lui tapote amicalement le dos d'un air compatissant*

Lucius Malfoy : " Les Maraudeurs arriveront-ils à déchiffrer le livre sur les cicatrices ? " Tous seul ? pas l'ombre d'une chance ! Peut-être avec l'aide de cette fille, Irina Norgoth, elle m'a l'air moins bête que les autres, mais elle a des fréquentations assez douteuses. " Pourquoi Ethan Torr n'est pas sur la photo de classe des Poufsouffle ? Prétendument malade ce jour là, j'ai du mal à croire ce genre de coïncidence. " *hausse les épaules dédaigneusement* Mais honnêtement, qu'avez-vous à craindre d'un misérable Poufsouffle ?

Arthur Weasley : Voici maintenant la question de Miss Lilou : " T'as dit qu'il y aurait cinq couples, tu pourrais nous dire au moins le noms des garçons ? " En réalité, il y aura un peu plus de couples, mais ils seront juste évoqués. Quant à donner les noms, même simplement ceux des garçons, ça serait bien trop facile ! ^^ Allons mademoiselle, faites fonctionner votre imagination. Certains sont d'une grande évidence (pratiquement tous d'ailleurs !)

Lucius Malfoy : Je ne comprends pas cet engouement pour les couples ? Quel est l'intérêt de savoir qui va bécoter qui ? Enfantillage et niaiserie ! 

Arthur Weasley : *lève les yeux au ciel* La question de Miss Catherine maintenant : " Comment sa se fait que James n'a pas révélé tout plein de choses après que Lily lui aie fait avaler des Cornedrues, oui je sais qu'un cerf ça peut pas parler mais je croyais qu'il allait dire toute sorte de chose... "

Lucius Malfoy : Mais parce que c'était un CERF ! ! Ca ne parle pas un cerf ! ! 

Arthur Weasley : Il y a ça mais également le fait que les Cornedrues ne poussent pas ceux qui les absorbent à parler, ce sont les Patmols. De plus, les confiseries n'agissent que sur l'organisme humain (excepté les Lunards et les Soleillards) Miss Sophie-Maria, je comprends votre énervement envers Parry et d'ailleurs vous n'êtes pas la seule à penser qu'il irait très bien avec Mary Sue Destrault (la préfète-en-Chef) Mais en même temps, c'est quand même un brave garçon. Par contre, Miss Sophie-Maria, vous étiez loin de la vérité en ce qui concerne cette " personne pour le moins inattendue ". 

(Alohomora : ^______^ Allez combien l'avait vu venir ? Sans mentir ?) 

Lucius Malfoy : Moi.

Alohomora et Arthur Weasley : *tournent en même temps vers Malfoy un regard pas convaincu du tout* Menteur !

Arthur Weasley : Pendant que vous êtes là Alohomora, Miss Sophie-Maria a une question qui vous est directement destinée.

Alohomora : Ah ? Eh bien j'écoute.

Arthur Weasley : Le sujet de votre prochaine fic. 

Alohomora : Eh bien si jamais je fais une autre fic (et ça ne sera pas avant d'avoir vraiment tout planifié pour _les_ _Portes_ et remis un peu d'ordre dans ma tête), je serai fidèle à moi-même : c'est à dire que je ferai quelque chose de complètement différent. Donc probablement avec le trio en vedette et un ton bien plus léger. Mais le problème majeur reste l'arrivée du cinquième volume. S'il arrive finalement plus tôt que prévu, faudra peut-être revoir mes idées et je dois dire que ça risque même de compromettre cette fic. Si jamais, en effet, ce que j'ai imaginé est trop loin de ce que le volume cinq révélera, il y a de grandes chances pour que ça me démotive et que je ne termine pas. Pour juin 2003, j'aurais pu finir à temps, mais là, avec les nouvelles dates qui circulent… (C'est bien la première fois que je souhaite presque que le cinquième volume sorte plus tard…) Je n'ai fait cette fic que pour tromper mon impatience, alors une fois le cinquième tome sortit, l'attente du sixième engrangera de nouvelles idées. Enfin, qui vivra verra, comme on dit.

Lucius Malfoy : *sarcastique* Sortez les mouchoirs ! Si tu te pressais un peu plus, le problème ne se poserait pas ! 

Alohomora : Au passage, Charles ton calcul ne peut pas être juste. Les trois premiers chapitres ont été posté à une semaine d'intervalle : je les avais écrit en même temps. C'est à partir du cinquième que la fréquence des _updates_ s'est stabilisée. 

Arthur Weasley : Voici une question de Miss Ashley Potter : " A la fin du chapitre, Irina dit aux Maraudeurs qu'elles suivent Orpheo et Silver depuis deux semaines. Donc, je me demandais si elles avaient entendu la conversation de la fin du chap.11(j'espère que oui!) " En fait non, Miss Ashley, car c'est à partir de là qu'elles ont commencé à se poser des questions.

Lucius Malfoy : Bon allez à mon tour, t'es pas assez rapide Weasley ! Donc, Belag Angel, Potter junior a réussi momentanément à échapper à l'influence du Bracelet, mais parce que l'objet était fendu. Si vous voulez mon avis, Dumbledore a refourgué intentionnellement un Bracelet de pacotille ou défectueux intentionnellement ! Quant aux Détraqueurs, il y a des chances que l'on en voie.

Arthur Weasley : *s'étouffe au mot 'chance'*

Lucius Malfoy : Cristal Flower, cette raclure de traître de Dobby est un petit fouineur, il a peut-être repéré quelque chose. Je n'en sais rien, mais ça ne serait pas étonnant. Quant au sort des familles Potter et Black… *un vilain sourire façon loup qui rencontre la chèvre de Mr Seguin se dessine sur les lèvres de Lucius* … ça risque d'être assez distrayant. *redevient sérieux* Pour ce qui est de Dawn *ton méprisant*, oui on saura pourquoi la vue de l'empreinte magique de Potter junior l'a ébranlée. Et enfin, le truc de Torr, ce qu'il fait à la fin du chapitre précédent, c'est tout simplement ce qu'on appelle de la MA-GIE. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des Moldus comprennent. 

(Arthur Weasley : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce qu'on lui a appris quand il était petit, mais ce n'était certainement pas l'amabilité.)

(Alohomora : *muette d'horreur* *acquiesce de la tête*)

Arthur Weasley : Luffynette exprime son envie de " voir Harry/Orpheo craquer, et tout raconter à son père :))))) "

Lucius Malfoy : Ce n'est pas mon fils qui craquerait.

(Arthur Weasley : Oui, mais moi ça ne va pas tarder !)

Lucius Malfoy : Potter junior est un faible, il lâchera le morceau à un moment à un autre. Dans ce chapitre, il a exprimé son incapacité à contenir son passé et le besoin d'en parler et en plus s'est fait démaquer par un autre, et pas le plus malin.

Arthur Weasley : Ton fils aussi s'est fait démasquer. 

Lucius Malfoy : Les circonstances étaient différentes.

Arthur Weasley : *sarcastique* Bien évidemment ! Miss Denonia, le prochain chapitre avec Lily eh bien c'est le prochain, le 14, ce sera d'ailleurs l'épisode du bal. ^^ Aaaaaaah (7a & 1h)… 

(Lucius Malfoy : C'est quoi encore ce nom ?)

Arthur Weasley : … voudrait savoir, si vous, Miss Alohomora, ne pourriez pas en dévoiler davantage sur l'intrigue.

Alohomora : En privé, par mail, ça ne me dérange pas, mais pas ici, là où des lecteurs qui ne veulent pas savoir pourraient tomber dessus. 

Lucius Malfoy : Alors, Ryan s'intéresse à ce que tu fais dans la vie Alohomora, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs.

Alohomora : -__- merci ! Ca fait plaisir !

Lucius Malfoy : Mais je t'en prie. 

Alohomora : Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Bonne question ! Je vais y réfléchir… ^^ Aiwenor, quand j'ai tout mon temps, pendant les vacances par exemple, il me faut deux semaines pour écrire un chapitre et en y planchant chaque jour. 

Lucius Malfoy : *sarcastique* Trèèèèès intéressant, passons à la suite. Gautier, pour l'attaque menée lors de la visite à Pré-au-Lard, lors du prochain chapitre, tu découvriras qui était la cible. Voilà c'était la dernière question, très bien, je peux m'en aller. 

*plop* *Lucius Malfoy vient de disparaître*

Arthur Weasley : Bon débarras !

Alohomora : *sort un petit carnet et raye ne nom de Voldemort*

Arthur Weasley : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Alohomora : Etant donné comment cela s'est passé avec l'autre barjot, je ne vais pas m'amuser à tenter le diable.

Arthur Weasley : Vous faites bien. Qui présentera la prochaine fois ?

Alohomora : Je ne sais pas encore… On verra ! après tout, il y a le choix !

Preview du chapitre 14 : Danse macabre.

Il était une fois une petite sorcière qui vivait dans un grand château sombre et lugubre. Les jours s'écoulaient semblables aux autres, entre les vieux grimoires poussiéreux et les silencieux chats noirs. Rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté. Mais un jour, on annonça un bal et la petite sorcière n'eut plus qu'une envie, se rendre à cette fête. Elle choisit la robe qu'elle porterait, les barrettes qu'elle glisserait dans ses cheveux, les bracelets qu'elle enfilerait à ses poignets. Et pendant des heures, elle rêva cette soirée, le sorcier avec qui elle danserait, les mots qu'il lui murmurait dans l'oreille et peut-être le baiser qu'elle lui accorderait. Oui, la petite sorcière rêva beaucoup mais la réalité finit par la rattraper.

MAJ : 22/09/03


	14. chapitre 14

**Titre** : Les Portes 

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué) 

**Avertissement** : PG

**Spoilers** : Les quatre tomes parus (de toute façon, il n'y en a pas d'autres, mais il paraît que…)

**Disclaimer** : Contrairement à ce que certains s'amusent à penser, je ne suis pas JKR *soupir* Parce que si je l'étais, je peux vous assurer que je ne perdrais pas de temps avec ce fichu _disclaimer_ et je crierais haut et fort que Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, James, Seamus, les twins, Charlie, Bill sont à moi. Mais il n'en est rien et je le redis, tout appartient à JKR, je ne touche aucun argent pour cette fic, alors prière de ne pas m'embêter. Merci ^-^

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1975 : Lily Evans est une charmante sorcière de quinze ans, élève à Poudlard école de magie et de sorcellerie. Si en apparence, elle semble une élève modèle, une préfète responsable, une fois la nuit venue, avec ses deux, Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores, elles maraudent dans les couloirs et font de la sorcellerie en toute irrégularité. Lily a un petit ami : Philip Parry, un rival : James Potter et un petit préféré : Orpheo Knight. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Harry, débarrassé temporairement de son (fichu) Bracelet du Silence, a avoué à Remus sa véritable identité. Le Maraudeur a aussitôt pris les choses en main et organisé la réconciliation entre les Maraudeurs et leur futur héritier.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-qu'on-a-probablement-oubliés-depuis-la-dernière-fois** : 

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. (globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. (surnommée la Reine des Glaces par les élèves, elle est française et parle parfaitement l'anglais… hmmm… bizarre. Et puis c'est quoi ça au juste la Guilde d'Artemis ?… et puis la marque qu'elle a sur le ventre ?… 'Vigilance Constante' comme dirait l'autre)

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potions normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. (il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…)

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. (Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse. Que ne ferait-on pas pour ses beaux yeux ?…)

Carmen Estogaffe : professeur de botanique. (gentille, mais étourdie… elle fait joli dans le paysage quoi !)

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Les icebergs sont plus chaleureux. Membre du club des 'Mortes Vivantes'. (une Gryffondor traitée en égal par les Serpentard, vous trouvez ça normal vous ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. (elle essaie de vous faire croire qu'elle ne lorgne pas sur Sirius mais n'en croyez pas un mot…)

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée. Cousin d'Arthur Weasley. (c'est un Weasley, ça veut tout dire ! Sympa, plus ou moins responsable, plus ou moins sérieux, plutôt cool quoi !)

Anna Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale non déclarée de Lynn. (fille complètement givrée, à éviter de toute urgence, repérable à 100m à la ronde, repérant Sirius à 3km à la ronde.)

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année. (Charmeuse et venimeuse. Eve et le serpent à la fois.) 

Antinoos Harker : Serpentard, 6ème année. Capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe de Quidditch. (C'est un leader né, il n'a pas l'air au premier abord, mais vaut mieux éviter de s'en faire un ennemi.)

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. (alors lui on ne l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continue de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit ? je me le demande bien…)

Mary Sue Destrault : Gryffondor, 7ème année, préfète-en-chef. (Surnommée le dragon-humain, rien n'est plus important à ses yeux que le règlement et l'ordre.)

Thomas Potter : 19 ans, ancien Serpentard. Cousin de James.

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est ce qu'il faut pas imaginer des fois !) **:

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année. (cynique, incontrôlable, légèrement dingue, pas le moins du monde influençable… un _bad__ guy_ quoi !)

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. (une grosse brute qui pourtant a un cœur ! si si ! Laissez-lui juste le temps de régler son compte à Sirius et il viendra vous l'expliquer lui-même.) 

Dave Goujon : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Meilleur ami de Gontran Weasley. (tome 3 : celui qui a failli perdre un œil en approchant d'un peu trop près le Saule Cogneur)

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu : **

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter 

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy 

**Remerciements** : Immédiatement et en tête de liste, je dis un grand MERCI à Kamala et à Zéna, ainsi qu'à Lou qui a été très vexée de ne pas être mentionnée le chapitre précédent. Vous faites un super travail, en conseil, en critique et correction ! ^___^

Et puis, bien évidemment, à tous les reviewers qui continuent de m'encourager. Mais je pense également aux lecteurs silencieux, à ceux qui acceptent de se laisser embarquer dans cette aventure, qui veulent bien y croire et me font confiance.

**Note** : C'est avec beaucoup d'émotions que je vous présente ce chapitre. Je l'ai en tête depuis très longtemps, depuis le début en fait. Allez voir le premier chapitre et vous verrez que j'ai hésité sur le degré de la protection parentale, eh bien c'était en perspective de ce chapitre (et d'un autre à venir, il est vrai). C'est pour ce chapitre que j'ai finalement décidé d'inclure le PDV de Lily, car il ne pouvait en être autrement. 

Comme vous pouvez le constater, il ne s'est pas fait attendre, mais c'est parce que j'avais extrêmement envie de l'écrire. D'ailleurs j'y pensais tellement que je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur le dernier chapitre du _Secret de ma Mère_. 

Chapitre 14 – danse macabre.

Bien placer son pied. Assurer sa prise. Jambe après jambe, bras après bras. Un effort musculaire et dix centimètres gagnés. Ne pas oublier de souffler, prendre son temps de choisir le chemin. Ne pas regarder en bas. Plus que trois mètres et c'était le sommet. La fin des efforts. Deux mètres. Rester concentrée. Un mètre. Ne pas se précipiter. Prendre son temps. 

Sa main agrippa un créneau. Une dernière traction et elle y était !

En un soupir de soulagement, Lily gagna le toit de la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Haletante, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Elle avait eu tellement peur, tellement de pression, mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait gommer de son visage un sourire heureux et victorieux. Comme à chaque fois. Elle inspira profondément et se mit debout. Le vent soufflait fort à cette hauteur et emmêlait ses cheveux, mais elle ne craignait pas de tomber : ses pieds étaient magiquement posés sur les tuiles. Un sort d'Agrippeaumur – rebaptisé 'sort de Spiderman' – était sa plus grande sécurité. Ses mains et ses pieds, comme les pattes d'une araignée étaient capables d'adhérer à n'importe quelle paroi. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. C'était bon, elle était dans les temps ! 

Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche, un petit sort et une lueur verte apparue à l'extrémité. Sans se pencher trop dans le vide, Lily agita sa baguette pour signifier à Irina, restée au sol, qu'elle était arrivée sans encombre. De tout en bas, une autre lueur verte dansa dans la nuit, comme une petite luciole : Irina avait bien reçu son signal et attendait la suite des opérations. 

Lily fit un demi-tour sur elle-même et, doucement, avança sur la toiture conique. Une fois le sommet atteint, elle s'assit prudemment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le lever de la star, telle était la suite des opérations. Elle récita une formule de réchauffement corporel pour lutter contre le froid dont ses collants et son juste-au-corps ne pouvaient la prémunir. 

Elle prit alors le temps de contempler la Nature qui s'éveillait peu à peu. Elle était située au point le plus haut de tout Poudlard, au-dessus d'elle, il n'y avait que les étoiles. Avec un balai, peut-être aurait-elle pu atteindre cette hauteur, mais elle en avait peur. C'était une peur irrationnelle et incontrôlable et, par un moyen inexplicable, le balai devait le sentir car il se mettait à avoir un vol désordonné. Peut-être un trouble dans son flux magique qui perturbait la magie du balai ?

Ce ne fut au début qu'une décoloration de la nuit, de noir le ciel devint gris, puis violet. Mais seulement d'un côté. A l'opposé, les ténèbres résistaient avec entêtement. Et puis les couleurs apparurent. Un dégradé savant de mauve, pourpre, et orange. Lily se leva. La grande Star allait apparaître. Elle fouilla le petit sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière et en sortit une fiole en cristal et un parchemin. Elle ne devait commettre aucune erreur, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'échec. 

Et à l'instant même où le premier rayon timide et doré du soleil allait percer le ciel, Lily leva la fiole et lut la formule inscrite sur le papier :

" _Lumière dorée,_

_Première enfant _

_De la couronne enflammée,_

_Dans cet écrin_

_Trouve refuge._

_Pouvoir des étoiles,_

_Force naturelle,_

_Soleil tu es à moi !_ "

Et au dernier mot de l'incantation, un rayon d'une luminosité aveuglante frappa la fiole que Lily tenait à bout de bras. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, le cristal brillait plus intensément qu'un diamant sur lequel la lumière s'amuserait à jouer. Jamais Lily n'avait rien vu d'aussi étincelant. Même une ampoule, lui semblait-il, ne pouvait émettre une telle lumière. La jeune fille se tourna vers le soleil qui continuait d'apparaître de derrière l'horizon, ignorant de son premier rayon qu'on venait de lui voler.

Lily sentit subitement une gigantesque fatigue la terrasser. Ses jambes devinrent aussi fragiles que des cotons-tiges et se dérobèrent sous son poids. Meredith l'avait bien prévenue que le contrecoup du charme serait violent, mais cela n'empêchait pas d'être impressionnant. Fébrilement, Lily fouilla de la main le petit sac et en tira une autre fiole, pleine celle-ci. Des dents, elle arracha le bouchon qu'elle cracha au loin. Sans hésiter, elle porta le goulot à ses lèvres et but le liquide ambré préparé par Irina. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat, en quelques secondes, toutes ses forces lui revinrent. Elle sourit et se leva. Avec grand soin, Lily fourra dans son sac la fiole éclatante de lumière puis s'assura qu'elle n'oubliait pas sa baguette et finalement s'avança vers le bord de la tour. Elle jeta un regard en bas et aussitôt son cœur s'affola, comme à chaque fois. Mais avec maîtrise, elle ravala cette peur primaire pour pouvoir se concentrer sur la formule qu'elle devait impérativement réciter.

" _Alis__ se levare_. "

Aussitôt une douleur aiguë la frappa au dos. Dans un cri, elle porta, par réflexe, ses mains à ses omoplates, ou plutôt tenta de le faire. Et brusquement, deux immenses ailes aux plumes roses et vertes apparurent, déchirant son dos et ses vêtements. Elle tomba à quatre pattes, terrassée par la douleur. La sensation de brûlure qui se propageait dans tout son dos, lui faisait serrer mâchoires et poings. Il lui fallut une ou deux minutes pour se remettre du choc. 

Finalement, elle se releva et jeta un regard dans le vide. " Après avoir joué à l'araignée, il est temps de passer à l'oiseau. " Et elle plongea la tête la première dans le vide. 

Les yeux grands ouverts, elle dégringola les mètres à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mais l'habitude lui fit garder la tête froide, cette chute dans le vide ne la grisait plus autant qu'avant. Quand elle atteignit la cime des plus hauts arbres de la Forêt Interdite, elle ouvrit ses ailes et aussitôt sa chute fut freinée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques mètres pour reprendre le contrôle de sa descente à pic. Et en quelques battements d'ailes, elle atteignit légèrement le sol. Une fois encore, Lily se félicita intérieurement d'arriver entière en bas. 

" _Finite_ _Incantata_. " Aussitôt ses ailes se résorbèrent et l'adhérence de ses pieds et de ses mains disparut. Elle put donc marcher sans difficulté et elle rejoignit Irina qui l'attendait à côté d'un chaudron bouillonnant. 

" Tu as réussi ? " lui demanda pour tout accueil Irina. 

" Oui, je vais bien moi aussi, merci de demander. " répliqua Lily avec ironie.

Irina resta impassible. " Lily, ça fait longtemps que j'ai cessé de m'inquiéter à ton sujet. Tu escalades ces murs depuis près de quatre ans. Tu connais toutes les formules pour t'éviter un accident. "

Lily acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire. 

Depuis sa deuxième année d'étude, Lily s'amusait à escalader les murs de Poudlard. Par ce sport peu orthodoxe, elle évacuait toutes les tensions et le stress de sa vie d'adolescente et d'apprentie sorcière. Et puis elle y avait vu un autre intérêt : une exploration plus poussée du Château de Poudlard. Elle avait en effet découvert des salles extraordinaires dépourvues de portes et auxquelles on ne pouvait accéder que par les fenêtres. Elle avait ainsi contemplé des pièces aux décorations d'une telle magnificence qu'elles auraient fait pâlir d'envie les châteaux des rois Moldus. 

" Meredith n'est pas encore là ? " demanda Lily alors qu'elle nouait ses cheveux en une tresse épaisse.

Irina secoua négativement la tête alors qu'elle vérifiait la texture de la potion bouillonnante. " C'est encore trop tôt. Elle ne revient que lorsque le soleil est totalement levé. "

Lily tourna le regard vers l'orient : le ciel s'était embrasé. " Elle ne devrait pas tarder. " conclut-elle.

Irina acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Elle délaissa un instant sa potion pour ramasser une cape et une robe qui traînaient à ses pieds. Elle tendit le tout à Lily.

" Ca va, je n'ai pas froid. " répondit Lily. Sa chute n'avait pas annulé son sort de réchauffement corporel. Elle était même tout à fait bien. 

Mais Irina ne baissa pas le bras. " Les sorcières convenables ne se promènent pas en collant et juste-au-corps dans le parc de Poudlard. "

Lily fixa Irina du regard. " Et les aspirantes Mangemortes ne fréquentent pas les Sang-de-Bourbe. " 

S'il l'était encore possible, le visage d'Irina se gela. " Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Lily. " dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

" Mais je ne plaisante pas, Irina. " répondit Lily dont la malice était démentie par un regard grave. " Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il y a quelque part une erreur dans l'équation. Tu vas devenir une Mangemorte et je serai une Sang-de-Bourbe qui résistera. "

" Ne dis pas ce mot. " dit froidement Irina.

" Lequel ? Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est pourtant ainsi que tes camarades appellent ceux qui sont nés de parents Moldus, les sorciers comme moi. " Lily ne plaisantait plus maintenant. Il n'y avait plus aucun amusement, ni dans sa voix, ni dans son regard. Elle fixait intensément Irina qui ne cillait pas.

Puis un froid sourire fendit le visage d'Irina. " Tu seras une adversaire très difficile. " déclara-t-elle.

" J'entends bien. " répliqua légèrement Lily.

Meredith émergea à ce moment de la Forêt Interdite. Sous la lumière dorée du soleil levant, sa peau réfléchissait des éclats lumineux or et pourpre. Ses cheveux étaient des fils d'or, qui semblaient doués d'une vie propre tant leurs mouvements paraissaient autonomes, et faisaient une auréole à la jeune fille. Puis, à mesure que Meredith s'approchait de ses deux amis, son aspect redevenait normal, ou plutôt devint humain. 

Meredith fit un signe de tête aux deux jeunes sorcières en guise de salut et, sans un mot, brandit une plume argentée de la longueur d'une baguette magique et de la largeur d'une main. 

" Une plume de l'oiseau Ferrique. " murmura Irina admirative. Elle tendit les mains comme pour la prendre mais se retint, n'osant visiblement la toucher. Irina se tourna alors vers Lily qui sortit de son sac la petite fiole qui n'avait rien perdu de son éclat. 

" Es-tu certaine ? " demanda Irina en refermant son poing sur le petit objet de cristal. Elle avait un air grave mais Lily acquiesça de la tête. " Mais tu sais qu'il n'y aura plus de marche arrière possible ? " insista Irina ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Lily. 

" Je veux savoir. " affirma Lily avec autant de conviction que possible.

" L'ignorance est parfois une bénédiction. " intervint Meredith de sa voix morne.

" C'est toi qui décide. " fit Irina en prenant la fiole.

Irina, le petit génie des potions, se pencha sur le chaudron qui dégageait une odeur de gazon fraîchement coupé. Jamais les trois sorcières n'avaient tenté un acte magique aussi difficile et Irina devait se concentrer avec application. Elle atteignait la phase finale, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une fausse manœuvre. 

Tout en remuant la concoction, Irina récita une formule dans une langue aux accents durs, que Lily ne connaissait pas. Et d'un geste leste, Irina lança la fiole dans la potion. Il y eut un bruit d'éclat et une vive lumière émana du chaudron.

" C'est prêt. " déclara Irina sans émotion, mais ses yeux démentaient cette froideur. 

" Meredith, c'est à toi. " dit Lily.

Meredith qui tenait toujours dans ses mains la plume d'argent, hocha la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Il y eut comme un souffle qui fit virevolter les robes des trois jeunes sorcières et un vif éclat de lumière qui obligea Lily à fermer les yeux. Quand la jeune fille les rouvrit, elle découvrit la plume qui lévitait entre les mains de Meredith. Les unes après les autres les barbes se solidarisaient et la plume se durcissait. Finalement, c'est une coupelle en argent que Meredith déposa délicatement sur l'herbe blanche de givre. 

Irina se tourna une dernière fois vers Lily.

" Je ne changerai pas d'avis. Verse la potion. " assura-t-elle.

Irina ne dit rien et, d'un sort, souleva le chaudron et le bascula au-dessus de la plume. Lentement, le contenu se déversa dans la coupelle qui, bien entendu, déborda. Irina persista tout de même à vider le chaudron. L'excédent se répandit sur le sol. Au contact de la potion magique, les plantes frémirent puis poussèrent d'une manière démesurée. Un arbrisseau apparut sous la plume solidifiée et la souleva de terre à une hauteur approximative d'un mètre. Des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes fleurirent, de fines tiges s'enroulèrent sur elles-mêmes, des feuilles aux contours délicats s'épanouirent. Un autel naturel était en train de se confectionner sous les yeux admiratifs des trois apprenties sorcières.

Quand la dernière goutte fut versée et le plat plein à ras bord, Irina recula.

" Choisis bien ta question, on ne peut demander qu'une chose à l'Eau de Voyance. " rappela-t-elle à Lily.

" Je sais. " souffla Lily. " Ce n'est pas une potion très rentable. " ajouta-t-elle, tentant une plaisanterie, mais l'émotion l'étreignait trop fortement. Et la peur. La peur surpassait en cet instant tout le reste, son émerveillement, son étonnement, sa nervosité, son impatience. Il lui aurait suffi que quelqu'un lui dise de ne pas faire un pas de plus et elle aurait obéi de gaieté de cœur. Si l'une de ses amies avait maintenant tenté d'argumenter, elle se serait facilement laissée convaincre. Mais, ni Irina, ni Meredith ne dirent le moindre mot. 

Lily se pencha au-dessus de la plume. Le liquide, plus noir que la nuit, était aussi lisse qu'une flaque d'huile. Pas même le souffle haletant de Lily à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa surface ne le troubla. Rien ne s'y reflétait, Lily avait l'impression de contempler le néant. 

" Je veux voir ce dont je rêve. " murmura-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante.

Comme si Lily avait jeté un gravier dans la coupelle, des ronds concentriques apparurent jusqu'à ce que l'eau se mit à déborder. A la première goûte qui tomba, un flot d'images assaillit Lily. 

Des flashs, des lumières, des couleurs, des scènes, des mots, des cris, des mouvements, des enchaînements envahirent son esprit, sans logique ni sens. Elle recevait tout, sans pouvoir lutter. Elle ne pouvait même pas s'éloigner de la coupelle, une force invisible lui maintenait fermement la tête et l'obligeait à rester pencher sur l'Eau de Voyance jusqu'à ce que la dernière goutte ait été versée. 

Et quand la coupe fut vide et sa tête pleine, dans un cri Lily s'effondra sur le sol.

_" Un Médicomage ? Mais tu plaisantes, il deviendra le plus grand joueur de Quidditch que le monde n'ait jamais connu, tu verras… "_

_" Et pourquoi pas Andrew ?… Télémaque ?… Leo ?… Maxence ? … Lawrence ?… Achille ?… "_

_" Ce gâteau est une merveille, je t'assure ! Et ce petit goût salé, quelle subtilité ! Et ça ne diminue en rien l'arrière-goût très conceptuel de brûlé… " _

_" N'aie pas peur. Je te promets que tout se passera bien. Je te jure qu'il ne vous arrivera rien, jamais je ne le permettrai… "_

_" Papa ? Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… ? Ce n'est pas possible ?… Mais non ! Je suis fou de bonheur ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! C'est pour quand ?… Juillet ? Mais nous n'aurons jamais le temps de tout organiser, de prévenir tout le monde… "_

_" Comment ça il est trop jeune pour monter avec moi sur un balai ? Non madame ma femme, il n'est pas trop jeune ! On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait pas communiquer à ses enfants ses propres phobies… Comment ça et les miennes ?… Non, je n'ai aucune phobie… A part celle-là, c'est vrai… et puis celle-là… Mais tu tiens des comptes ou quoi ?!… "_

_" Bon, on va y aller ! C'est gentil de bien vouloir le garder… Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne pleure pratiquement jamais. Sauf s'il a faim ou s'il a fait un cauchemar ou si ses dents lui font mal ou s'il est mouillé… Mais non tu arriveras très bien à le changer. C'est très facile… "_

_" Arrête-toi un instant. Tu me fatigues à t'agiter ainsi dans tous les sens… On dirait que tu as toujours peur de rater quelque chose, de manquer de temps. Nous avons toute la vie devant nous… Non, pas juste une fois ! … "_

_" Je choisis le parrain, tu choisis la marraine… "_

_" Comment ça, c'est moi qui étais antipathique avec toi ? Je te rappelle tout de même que c'est _vous_ qui nous laissiez accuser à votre place… Si si, je m'en souviens très bien… "_

_" Je t'aime… "_

_" Veux-tu m'épouser ?… "_

_" C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir !… "_

Ce fut son propre cri d'horreur qui la réveilla. 

Lily, hagarde, eut besoin de plusieurs secondes pour comprendre où elle était, pour reconnaître les murs blancs de l'infirmerie et son odeur si caractéristique. A partir de là, elle en déduisit qu'elle était encore à Poudlard, que _rien_ ne s'était encore passé, qu'elle n'avait fait que rêver. Rêver une vie. 

Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant devant son lit. " Vous êtes réveillée ? " demanda-t-elle essoufflée. Lily pour toute réponse fixa ses yeux verts sur l'infirmière. 

Mais était-elle réellement éveillée ? Si c'était cet instant qu'elle rêvait ? Si ce retour à Poudlard n'était qu'une imagination de son cerveau ?

" Tenez buvez ça. " Et sans laisser le temps à Lily de contester, Madame Pomfresh lui mit dans la bouche un verre et le lui vida dans la gorge. Lily toussa un peu.

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-elle en rendant le verre. Sa voix était étrange, comme enrouée.

" Une potion pour vous éclaircir l'esprit. " expliqua l'infirmière en posant sa main sur le front de Lily. 

Peu à peu un voile se levait, Lily se souvenait d'avoir attrapé un rayon de soleil. Mais pourquoi ?… Elle se concentra, força ses souvenirs à revenir et la potion aidant, elle se rappela l'Eau de Voyance. Elle avait regardé dedans et puis… et puis sa vie avait repris. Elle avait terminé sa scolarité à Poudlard et avait quitté l'école avec les félicitations du Jury. Elle avait commencé sa formation d'Enchanteresse. Elle s'était mariée, elle avait eu un enfant et… et elle était morte. Et maintenant, elle découvrait que rien ne s'était passé, qu'elle avait toujours quinze ans, qu'elle avait rêvé sa vie. 

" Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? " demanda-t-elle. Où avait commencé le rêve ?

Madame Pomfresh resta un instant silencieuse, s'afférant à mélanger divers ingrédients. " Il vaut mieux que Mr le Directeur vienne vous l'expliquer. Je vais l'appeler. " finit-elle par dire en donnant à Lily une autre potion à boire. Et sans dire un mot de plus, la sorcière s'esquiva.

Restée seule dans la pièce trop blanche, Lily demeura immobile quelques secondes puis se laissa retomber en arrière. Elle leva ses mains à la hauteur de ses yeux et les regarda sous toutes les coutures comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle les voyait. Elle examina ses bras, les toucha, les pinça, les griffa. Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, brûlantes et salées. Lily s'aplatit les mains sur les yeux et sanglota. 

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? " murmurait-elle entre deux hoquets. " Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas mourir… "

Elle se retourna dans son lit et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Ses sanglots devinrent bien plus violents et secouèrent son corps de spasmes convulsifs. Elle ne parvenait plus à trouver sa respiration : la peur et le désespoir lui pesaient trop. 

" Je ne veux pas mourir… Pas si tôt… pas si jeune. " répétait-elle en martelant de son poing le matelas.

La potion de Pomfresh faisait son œuvre et Lily comprenait : ses cauchemars dont il ne lui restait jamais au matin qu'un sentiment d'insécurité étaient des prémonitions, des flashs futur. C'était son avenir, son incontournable avenir et non l'expression d'une peur que son inconscient lui transmettrait. 

" Miss Evans ? " fit la voix profonde de Dumbledore. 

Lily releva la tête de son oreiller. Ses cheveux, habituellement si soigneusement coiffés, s'emmêlaient et lui cachaient la moitié de la figure.

Par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbledore dévisageait de son regard bleu dans lequel ne brillait aucune étincelle de joie. " Comment vous sentez-vous ? " Elle resta impavide. " Vous êtes restée inconsciente quatre jours. "

" Quatre jours de perdus. " dit-elle mécaniquement. " Quatre jours de moins avant la fin. "

L'expression de Dumbledore se fit encore plus grave. " Miss Evans, cette potion de Voyance… C'était une erreur. " Lily le regardait toujours inexpressive. " Vous avez un don. Un don exceptionnel, un don de voyance. Vos yeux voient _au-delà_. " 

Au-delà de quoi ? pensa Lily. Mais elle ne disait rien, elle se contentait de regarder et d'écouter le directeur, d'essayer de découvrir ce qu'il ne lui disait pas, ce que ses mots dissimulaient.

" Un don tel que votre corps et votre esprit ne pouvaient le supporter. " continua Dumbledore.

Et soudain Lily entrevit un élément. " Vous saviez. ? " croassa-t-elle. Pourquoi sa voix grinçait-elle ainsi ?

Dumbledore acquiesça gravement de la tête. " En effet. A Poudlard, nous avons un service qui surveille la naissance des Sorciers et qui détermine à l'avance certains faits : les capacités, les faits marquants. C'est un service très secret, auquel personne d'autre que le directeur n'a accès. "

" Vous saviez… " répéta-t-elle. Les pensées se bousculaient dans la tête de Lily. 

" Quand vous êtes née, il a été annoncé que vous possèderiez un don pour la Voyance très développé. Le Ministère en a été informé et, pour votre propre sécurité, a envoyé un agent. Cet agent vous a jeté un sort pour brider votre pouvoir, pour qu'il ne vous nuise pas. A travers, l'Histoire, on a constaté que les Sorciers munis de ce don étaient sujets… "

" Vous saviez ? " coupa Lily. La fureur la gagnait.

" Miss Evans essayez de comprendre… " tenta Dumbledore en tendant les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. 

" NON ! VOUS essayez de comprendre ! " s'emporta Lily. 

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de recul étonné. 

Lily avait les yeux révulsés de colère. " Depuis que j'ai dix ans, je fais des cauchemars et des rêves étranges. Ils me hantent. Je vis dans un perpétuel déjà-vu. Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas savoir si je rêve encore ou si je suis éveillée. Mais ces rêves qui m'obsèdent, je n'en garde pourtant aucun souvenir, il ne m'en reste que les sensations, que la terreur de m'endormir. C'est à rendre fou ! Je me suis crue parfois folle. "

" Je comprends Miss Evans ! " tempéra Dumbledore en prenant la voix la plus rassurante possible.

" Arrêtez de dire que vous comprenez alors que vous n'en savez rien ! " s'écria Lily. Les larmes lui revinrent et lui brouillèrent la vue. Sa voix se brisa. " Je me suis vue mourir ! Je me suis sentie mourir… Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée combien c'est douloureux ? Un _Avada_ _Kedavra_, je vous assure ça fait très mal. J'ai vécu toute ma vie… et elle était très courte… " Elle retint un sanglot et lutta contre ses muscles qui lui resserraient la gorge et étouffaient sa voix. " Vous ne comprenez pas. J'ai perdu ceux que j'aimais et ça m'a fait tellement mal. Bien plus que de mourir. L'homme que j'aimais… que j'aimais à tel point que lorsqu'il s'absentait plus longtemps que de coutume, je mettais ses vêtements pour avoir au moins son odeur… Et mon fils… " Le cœur de Lily se rétracta douloureusement, sur ce sujet, elle ne pouvait rien dire. Aucun mot ne serait jamais assez fort pour dire à quel point elle l'aimerait. " J'ai connu tout ça, je l'ai ressenti tellement violemment, alors que je n'ai encore rien vécu. Ca aussi, vous le comprenez ?! " Elle aurait sincèrement aimé que Dumbledore _comprenne_ et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il fallait faire. " Je vais mourir dans cinq ans. Ca aussi, vous le saviez ?! "

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Lily ne chercha pas à savoir si cela voulait dire que le directeur connaissait également cet élément.

" Cinq ans… Ce n'est rien. " pleura-t-elle. " J'ai déjà vécu les trois quarts de ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais me plaindre d'avoir des rides qui apparaissent, ni des cheveux blancs. Cinq ans. C'est le nombre d'années qui s'est écoulé depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière… Et mon fils. " Lily aplatit ses mains sur sa bouche alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux désespérés. " Mon tout petit bébé. Je ne le tiendrai dans mes bras qu'un an, pas assez pour qu'il se souvienne de moi. Il ne saura jamais à quel point je l'ai aimé. Il sera orphelin. " Dumbledore la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler et la rassurer. Lily se laissa aller à cette étreinte en fermant les yeux " C'est injuste. " renifla-t-elle.

" Oui, je sais. " murmura Dumbledore en lui caressant les cheveux. " Je voulais vous éviter ça. Mais de voir vos rêves, le retour de tous vos souvenirs d'un coup, a annulé le sort qui vous a été jeté étant enfant. Il devait normalement aller en s'amenuisant, pour vous laisser le temps de vous habituer et de maîtriser ce don… "

Mais le temps, Lily n'en avait pas, elle n'en avait plus. 

Elle sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'eut plus de larmes. Pas une fois, Dumbledore ne bougea ou essaya de se dégager et Lily finit par s'endormir sur son épaule. 

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, pour la première fois, elle se souvint, avec une clarté effrayante, de son rêve : un jour normal de ses dix-neuf ans. Son ventre commençait à s'arrondir et elle suivait une formation d'Enchanteresse. Elle avait senti, comme s'il avait s'agit de son propre corps, la vie et le pouvoir qui se développaient en elle. 

" Bonjour, ma chérie. " lui dit gentiment madame Pomfresh. " Vous avez bien dormi ? "

Elle était encore à l'infirmerie.

" Ca fait combien de temps ? " demanda d'une voix ensommeillée Lily en s'appuyant sur son coude pour se redresser.

" Pratiquement deux jours. " répondit l'infirmière alors qu'elle lui tendait une cuiller pleine.

" Deux jours ? Plus les quatre jours. Une semaine que je suis ici ? " calcula Lily en avalant la potion.

" En effet. Mais vous avez joué à un jeu dangereux. " Pomfresh lui tendit également un verre. " Buvez. "

Lily s'exécuta sans discuter. L'infirmière posa sa main sur son front.

" C'est bon, la fièvre est tombée. Vous nous avez fait peur, vous savez. On s'est inquiété pour vous. "

" On ? Qui ? " demanda Lily en rendant le verre vide à la sorcière.

" Vos camarades et vos professeurs pardi. " s'exclama Pomfresh avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. 

" Ils sont venus me rendre visite ? " demanda Lily avec plaisir. 

" Bien sûr. " fit Pomfresh un peu exaspérée. Mais Lily ne s'en formalisa pas, elle savait que malgré son air bourru l'infirmière était une femme attentionnée. 

Et la preuve en fut qu'elle énonça patiemment toute la liste : Irina et Meredith. Les deux jeunes sorcières avaient même insisté pour donner quelque chose à Lily pour la soulager, mais Pomfresh avait refusé : on ne s'improvise pas apprentie infirmière. Lily avait souri, ses amies auraient sûrement pu faire quelque chose, mais préféra ne rien dire. Lynn et Névée étaient venues, mais n'étaient pas restées : Lynn n'avait pas supporté de voir Lily étendue dans un lit. Des amis de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle lui avaient également rendu visite. Bien évidemment Philip était venu à son chevet, avait précisé Pomfresh en dissimulant un sourire. Lily s'était mordue nerveusement la lèvre à l'évocation du capitaine de Quidditch, car pas une fois en une semaine, il n'avait été dans son esprit. Et, nonchalamment, madame Pomfresh ajouta que les Maraudeurs étaient passés une ou deux fois.

" Les Maraudeurs ? " Le cœur de Lily cognait comme jamais et elle se sentit rougir comme une crevette oubliée dans la soupière.

" Oui, ainsi que Orpheo Knight. "

" Orpheo ? " murmura Lily émue. 

" Il est venu tous les jours me demander de vos nouvelles. Vous voyez comme on s'est inquiété. Alors rétablissez-vous vite. " ordonna Madame Pomfresh. 

" Oui. " répondit Lily distraitement et Pomfresh partit s'occuper d'un nouveau patient. 

Lily s'enfonça dans les couvertures.

" Orpheo… " répéta-t-elle en portant ses mains à son ventre.

Elle avait toujours su qu'Orpheo Knight était bien plus qu'un nouvel élève originaire de Nouvelle Zélande et sûrement pas un inconnu. Parfois, quand elle le regardait très attentivement ou, au contraire, comme si elle essayait de voir au travers de lui, elle avait l'impression que son visage changeait, se métamorphosait. Quand elle était près de lui, quelque chose en elle s'agitait, se bousculait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, mais elle sentait qu'Orpheo et elle étaient liés. Cette vague sensation s'était muée en conviction grandissante. Rien de ce que pouvait dire Irina ou Meredith sur son étrangeté ne pouvait ébranler sa confiance. Elle lui trouvait toutes les excuses, fournissait toutes les explications. Son cœur et sa raison avaient livré une rude bataille jusqu'à ce soir où ils avaient dansé ensemble. Et là, la logique avait rendu les armes. Quand son cœur avait battu contre celui de cet étrange garçon, quand elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quand elle avait senti son odeur. Elle avait su ce que la raison réfutait. Elle avait su qu'il était une part d'elle, elle avait su qu'elle l'aimerait au-delà de la raison, elle avait su qu'il était à elle. Elle avait _su_ c'était tout, sans pouvoir mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. 

Dorénavant, elle comprenait que c'était l'amour qu'elle avait laissé et laisserait en lui qu'elle ressentait, qu'elle reconnaissait. L'amour qu'elle lui donnerait dans cinq ans. Il était et serait son fils. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée et honnêtement elle s'en fichait. 

Ce qui la préoccupait actuellement, c'était tous les sentiments qui la submergeaient, toutes les sensations qu'elle éprouverait plus tard et qu'elle ressentait pourtant comme les siennes. Tout cet amour, pour un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui ne comptait pas encore, l'envahissait et s'imposait à elle. Si un jour, elle avait cru aimer, elle savait maintenant qu'elle n'avait fait qu'en sentir un avant-goût. Ses sentiments actuels et ceux de plus tard entraient en conflit et elle ne savait plus vraiment pour qui son cœur battait. Pour Philip Parry ou pour… James Potter… ?

" Je vous dérange, Miss Evans ? " 

Lily revint à la réalité et vit la tête de Torr qui passait juste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" Professeur ? " s'étonna-t-elle. 

" Bonjour. " dit-il avec bonne humeur. " Comment allez-vous ce matin ? " lui demanda-t-il en tirant une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet. Sa voix était chaude, concernée. Soudain, quelque chose, du fin fond de la conscience de Lily, remonta.

" Je… je… " tenta-t-elle de répondre, mais d'une, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait et de deux, une sensation était en train de la submerger et c'était son professeur qui en était la cause. Elle sentit soudain au niveau de ses yeux comme une déchirure, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, c'était plus comme si elle changeait de mode de vision. 

" Ne dites rien. " fit Torr et sans que Lily ait eu le temps de ne rien faire, il lui passa autour du front quelque chose de froid et métallique. 

" Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-elle en portant ses mains à son front. 

" Un petit cadeau. " dit-il en souriant. Il lui tendit un miroir. 

Lily le prit et regarda son reflet. Un anneau fin et aplati ceignait son front. Il était blanc mais sous certains angles de lumière, il semblait bleu. 

" Ca s'appelle l'Auréole Bleue. Elle est faite d'or bleu. " précisa Torr en souriant chaleureusement. 

" De l'or bleu ? " répéta Lily abasourdie.

Torr hocha la tête. " Cela va vous permettre de réguler vos visions. "

" Il faudra donc que je le garde en permanence ? "

" Il ne vous plaît pas mon cadeau ? " demanda Torr, feignant d'être vexé.

" Nonnonpasdutout. " s'empressa de dire Lily gênée. Mais le sourire de Torr la rassura.

" L'Auréole va remplacer le sort qui vous protégeait, peu à peu son effet va diminuer pour permettre à votre esprit de prendre le relais. "

" Pourquoi ne pas relancer le sort ? "

" Mais je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous n'aimez pas mon cadeau. " Lily rougit. " C'est un sort qui ne peut être lancé qu'une fois sur une personne. "

" Je vous remercie. " dit Lily doucement en effleurant de son doigt l'Auréole. 

" Ne me remerciez pas, je n'ai rien fait. Quand vous serez mieux, vous irez voir le professeur Dawn. Elle n'est pas une experte en Sensibilité, mais ici c'est elle qui s'y connaît le mieux. Elle pourra vous aider. "

" La Sensibilité ? "

" C'est ce pouvoir que vous avez. Et il est très puissant. Je sais que vous voulez devenir une Enchanteresse mais vous n'auriez aucune difficulté à devenir Devin. Vous n'auriez probablement aucun mal à obtenir le titre de Pythie dans la confrérie Ouranienne. " ajouta Torr en souriant. 

Lily regardait attentivement le professeur Torr. Il avait lâché ses cheveux châtains qui lui tombaient dans le dos. Ses yeux, comme toujours, apparaissaient à peine derrière sa frange. Elle avait envie de l'écarter et de voir enfin de quelle couleur étaient les iris de son professeur, mais jamais elle n'oserait. Elle se souvenait de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie cette nuit où il les avait surpris, les Maraudeurs, Irina, Meredith et elle, dans le placard de son bureau. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant elle, il n'y avait plus rien d'inquiétant dans son attitude. 

" Votre Sensibilité passe par vos yeux. " expliqua Torr.

" Mes yeux ? "

" Oui. Savez-vous que dans l'imaginaire Moldu, les sorcières se reconnaissent à leurs cheveux roux, à leur peau pâle et à leurs yeux verts. Des yeux qui leur permettent de voir l'invisible. "

Lily resta muette, même si elle ne les voyait pas, elle sentait les yeux de Torr poser sur elle.

" Miss Evans, vous êtes… " Torr se tut un instant comme s'il ne trouvait pas ses mots. " Vous êtes une merveille. " dit-il avec émotion.

Lily le regarda étonnée.

" Un pouvoir comme le vôtre exciterait bien des convoitises. "

" Je l'abandonnerai avec plaisir. " dit-elle amèrement.

Torr ne bougea pas. " Je comprends, mais tu ne peux pas. Il fait partie de toi. "

Lily inspira profondément. Elle n'allait pas se laisser démoraliser ainsi. Elle avait un pouvoir étrange, très bien, elle allait y faire face, tout simplement… tout simplement… Lily se força donc à afficher un air tranquille devant son professeur.

" Vous êtes courageuse. " dit-il en souriant. " Tenez, je vous ai apporté des livres. " ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur son sac qui traînait par terre, il en tira deux livres.

" Vous m'apportez du travail en récompense de mon courage ? " demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Elle regarda les titres : _Sensibilité don ou malédiction ?_ _Voyance et Vision : aperçu sur l'avenir_. 

" On m'a dit que c'était de bons ouvrages sur le sujet. Ils répondront peut-être aux questions que vous vous posez. " expliqua Torr.

" Merci professeur… " dit-elle un peu émue.

" Votre pouvoir n'est pas une malédiction, miss Evans. Je vous l'assure. "

" En tout cas il n'est pas une bénédiction. "

Torr ne dit rien. Lily aperçut que dans ses manches trop larges, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. " Je vais vous laisser. " reprit-il. " J'ai une classe de troisième année à traumatiser. " ajouta-t-il en se levant. Il fit un geste de la main à son élève avant de disparaître. 

Lily resta un instant immobile, les livres pressés contre sa poitrine. Torr était un étrange personnage, quand on pensait l'avoir cerné, il se dépêchait de dévoiler une nouvelle facette de lui-même pour jeter à nouveau le trouble. Mais Lily, plus que tout, ne pouvait se départir du début de vision qu'elle avait eue avant qu'il ne lui passe l'Auréole Bleue autour du front. Elle était tout de même un peu troublée de remarquer comment Torr s'était dépêché de lui mettre l'Auréole autour du front, comme si, justement, il voulait prévenir une vision. Est-ce que Torr avait craint que Lily _voit_ quelque chose en lui qu'il voulait garder secret ? 

Devant le miroir, elle passa son doigt sur l'Auréole, elle en suivit le pourtour. Elle percevait de minimes reliefs, mais imperceptibles à l'œil nu. Ce serait plus pratique si elle pouvait l'examiner de ses propres yeux. C'était joli. Elle se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas l'accessoiriser, ça lui donnerait peut-être un air de princesse tout droit sorti d'un conte, c'était une idée pour le Bal. 

" Euh… Salut ! "

Lily sortit de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers la porte. James était debout dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il se tortillait gêné en regardant obstinément le bout de ses chaussures.

" Est-ce… euh… Pomfresh m'a dit d'entrer… enfin… je… " bredouillait-il plus rouge qu'une écrevisse.

Lily ne put retenir un petit rire devant les simagrées du garçon. " Entre ! " lui dit-elle gentiment.

James traversa la salle à grandes enjambées, les yeux fixés au sol et il vint s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de celui de Lily. 

" Ajax Troigos et ses copains ont encore fait des leur pendant le cours de potions, alors Pomfresh a du boulot, elle m'a dit d'attendre ici. " dit-il dans un souffle. Puis il inspira profondément, content d'avoir réussi à aller jusqu'au bout de son explication. 

" Mais toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? " demanda Lily en ramenant les couvertures sur elle.

James releva la tête mais n'osa regarder bien en face Lily. " C'est pour un contrôle… " dit-il gêné. " Depuis l'histoire du lac, Pomfresh m'a à l'œil… "

Lily hocha la tête. Ce jour-là, James leur avait fait peur à tous. Mais depuis, il se portait mieux et même s'il était dispensé de certaines manœuvres, il semblait avoir retrouvé toute son énergie. 

" Et toi ?… Euh… Ca va ? " bégaya James.

Lily sourit. " J'ai connu mieux, mais ça va. J'espère que je pourrais bientôt sortir. " ajouta-t-elle en soupirant.

" Le boulot te manque déjà ? " demanda James en désignant d'un geste de la tête les deux livres qu'elle tenait.

" Oh ça ? C'est un cadeau du professeur Torr. " expliqua-t-elle. " Ce n'est pas vraiment du travail. "

" Oh ! " se contenta de dire James et un silence gêné s'en suivit. Pour se donner une contenance, James pliait et dépliait un morceau de parchemin qu'il avait tiré de sa poche. Lily regardait fixement, à travers la fenêtre, les branches dénudées que le vent agitaient et son esprit s'égara loin dans le temps, dans les visions que ses yeux avaient perçues.

" Comment imagines-tu ta vie ? "

James sursauta. " Comment ? " demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

Lily tourna la tête vers lui et pour la première fois leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. " Comment vois-tu ton avenir ? " répéta-t-elle.

James fronça les sourcils. La question le prenait un peu de court. 

" Professionnellement ? "

" Par exemple. "

" Je veux être un Auror. " déclara-t-il sans la moindre hésitation. Il tourna son visage vers la fenêtre et regarda à son tour les branches ballottées par le vent. " Ca risque de ne pas faire plaisir à ma mère, mais je veux explorer, aller à la rencontre de l'aventure plus que me battre. Découvrir de nouvelles races de créatures, les affronter. M'aventurer dans des forêts maudites et des grottes cachées. " James avait les yeux pleins de rêves et un sourire heureux étirait ses lèvres.

Lily eut du mal à masquer son étonnement. " Je pensais que tu voulais devenir joueur de Quidditch professionnel. "

James éclata de rire. " J'adore le Quidditch, vraiment. Mais c'est un plaisir, un moyen de me détendre et d'évacuer tout le stress. Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre tout ça en en faisant mon métier. "

Lily, d'un signe de tête, montra qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. " Pourquoi penses-tu que ta mère ne sera pas contente d'apprendre que tu veux devenir Auror ? " reprit-elle.

" Les Aurors et les Sorciers-guerriers sont en situation de concurrence, ils ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Mais pire que ma mère, je sens que c'est Sirius qui va grogner. " ajouta-t-il en riant.

" Black veut devenir un sorcier-guerrier ? "

James acquiesça de la tête. " Comme son père et comme le père de son père. Une sorte de tradition familiale. "

" Et autrement que professionnellement ? Tu as imaginé ta vie ? "

" Bien sûr ! " assura James. " Je veux me marier et avoir sept enfants pour faire ma propre équipe de Quidditch. " déclara-t-il solennellement. 

" Sept enfants ? " s'étouffa Lily.

" Quoi ? C'est trop ? " s'inquiéta James. 

" Ca fait quand même du monde. " se moqua Lily. " Sauf si tu décides d'épouser une Weasley. " ajouta-t-elle en riant.

James grimaça. " Pauline est sympathique mais bien trop bavarde Evelyne est déjà prise Susie est mignonne mais un peu trop jeune. " énuméra James. Lily le lui concéda d'un sourire.

" Et toi ? " demanda James.

" Quoi moi ? " s'étonna Lily.

" Eh bien, comment la vois-tu ta vie ? "

Lily eut un sourire triste. Sa vie, elle la _voyait_ très distinctement. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, tout ce qu'elle s'était amusée à construire et à bâtire depuis qu'elle était petite fille venait d'être balayé à jamais.

" Alors ? " s'impatienta James.

" Je la vois plein d'amour. " répondit Lily.

James fit une grimace étonnée puis il se renfrogna sensiblement. " Avec Parry, je suppose ? "

Philip… Jusqu'alors, Lily ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. Quand on a quinze ans, on ne pense pas forcément que son petit ami deviendra son mari. C'est plaisant de l'imaginer, mais on n'y croit pas vraiment. Romantique mais peu vraisemblable. 

Lily haussa les épaules. " Peut-être. " dit-elle.

Le visage de James se renfrogna davantage mais il ne dit pas un mot. Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée.

" Ah nous Mr Potter. "

James se leva, il fit un timide geste de la main de Lily avant de disparaître dans la salle principale de l'infirmerie. 

Lily resta toute la journée à l'infirmerie et pour passer le temps, elle parcourut les livres que le professeur Torr lui avait apportés. L'Auréole Bleue devait emplir correctement son rôle car pas une seule fois, elle ne fut assaillie par des visions. 

En fin d'après-midi, Irina et Meredith furent autorisées à lui rendre visite. Madame Pomfresh n'accepta pas de gaieté de cœur mais le regard suppliant de Lily eut raison de sa détermination. 

" Dis donc, tu as bien choisi ton moment pour te réveiller. " se moqua Irina. " Nous sommes officiellement en vacances depuis… " elle regarda sa montre. " … vingt minutes. Bravo, félicitation. Du grand art. " ironisa Irina.

" Arrête, s'il te plaît. Alors dites-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là ? "

Irina raconta tout simplement que Lily avait perdu connaissance une fois la dernière goutte de l'Eau de Voyance tombée au sol. Elles avaient peut-être eu quelques secondes de panique (Lily eut un sourire amusé : Meredith et Irina paniquant, dommage qu'elle ait ratée ça !) puis elles avaient porté Lily jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh avait appelé Dumbledore et elles avaient dû tout dire pour l'Eau de Voyance. Au début, personne ne les avait crues et Pointcassé avait hurlé que c'était bien au-delà de leurs compétences. Mais finalement, Dumbledore avait décrété qu'il les croyait. 

" Et Pomfresh a avisé en conséquence. "

" Vous avez été punies ? "

" Tu peux le dire. Gryffondor a définitivement perdu la coupe cette année. "

" Comment ça ? "

" On a un nombre de points négatifs. Du jamais vu ! " dit Irina sans émotion. 

" QUOI ? ? " s'étrangla Lily. " Mais c'est atroce ! "

Irina haussa les épaules. " Les autres vont juste un peu t'en vouloir, mais à part ça… "

Lily fusilla Irina du regard et se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller. " On ne va jamais réussir à remonter la pente. " soupira-t-elle.

" Si ! Si nous nous débrouillons pour faire perdre des points aux autres, si notre équipe de Quidditch fait des miracles, si nous ne nous faisons pas prendre pour nos prochaines expériences et si nous nous mobilisons pour amasser le plus de points en cours. " comptabilisa Irina.

Lily regarda son amie avec un air désabusé. " C'est ce que je dis, c'est irrécupérable. "

" Tout ça n'a que peu d'intérêt. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est toi. Tu te sens bien ? " coupa Irina.

" Couci-couça. " fit Lily qui avait du mal à mettre de côté le fait que Gryffondor venait d'atteindre le score le plus bas de toute l'Histoire de Poudlard. 

" Tu vois l'avenir, c'est ça ? " demanda Meredith d'une voix où l'on pouvait presque discerner de la compassion. 

Lily acquiesça de la tête. " Par flash. " 

" Impressionnant. " déclara Irina qui avait retrouvé sa voix froide. " On fait un beau trio toutes les trois. " ironisa-t-elle. 

Meredith ne disait rien, elle gardait les yeux fixés sur l'Auréole Bleue. " Tu sais ce que c'est ? " finit-elle par demander à Lily.

" Oui l'Auréole Bleue. " répondit Lily.

" En effet. Mais plus que ça ? " insista Meredith.

" Juste que c'est fait avec de l'or bleu. "

" De l'or bleu ? " s'exclama Irina. " C'est le métal le plus précieux qui existe. Il a des propriétés magiques incroyables ! Ca doit valoir une vraie fortune. " ajouta-t-elle en regardant avec admiration l'Auréole.

" Bien plus que tu ne le crois. " affirma Meredith. Irina et Lily tournèrent la tête vers Meredith. " Cette pièce a été confectionnée par une Dryade. "

" A quoi le vois-tu ? " s'étonna Lily.

" Aux inscriptions gravées. "

Irina s'avança vers le front de Lily et après quelques secondes secoua la tête. " Je ne vois rien du tout. " 

" Quand tu passes ton doigt dessus, tu devines qu'il y a en effet quelque chose de gravé dessus. " affirma Lily. 

Irina passa son doigt sur l'anneau. " En effet… Mais où as-tu eu ça ? " demanda Irina.

" C'est Torr qui me l'a offert pour me permettre de ne pas être sans cesse sous le coup de mes visions. "

" Comment Torr a-t-il pu avoir un objet pareil ? " s'étonna Irina.

Meredith haussa les épaules. " Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que tout être qui possède un objet fait par une Dryade est protégé par le peuple. Je ne sais pas si Torr est au courant de cette coutume, mais il vient de te placer sous leur protection. " déclara la jeune fille en regardant Lily droit dans les yeux. 

Irina dévisagea Lily comme si elle était soudainement différente. " Protégée par les Dryades… " souffla-t-elle.

" Ca ne va pourtant pas me sauver la vie. " soupira Lily.

" Comment ça ? " s'étonnèrent en même temps Irina et Meredith.

" Profitez bien de ma présence, car dans cinq ans je ne serai plus là. " déclara Lily en essayant de rendre l'annonce moins macabre.

" Cinq ans ? " répéta Irina incrédule.

" Tu as vu comment ta vie allait se dérouler ? " demanda Meredith.

" Pas tout. Des détails surtout. C'est comme si j'avais vu un film en vitesse accélérée mais, que de temps en temps, la vitesse de défilement redevenait normale, juste le temps que je voie une scène ou entende une phrase, puis repartait. "

" Un film ? " répéta Irina perplexe.

" Un enregistrement d'œil de Lynx. " traduisit Lily.

" Ohhh… " fit Irina. Et puis le silence s'installa entre les trois amies. Lily se tourna vers la fenêtre. Une rafale de vent plus violente cassa la branche qui s'abattit sur le sol.

Lily passa toute la nuit à l'infirmerie, en observation, juste au cas où. Mais rien ne se produisit, Lily ne fit aucun cauchemar ni aucun rêve à connotation prophétique. Elle avait craint que l'Auréole ne la gêne pendant son sommeil, mais pas du tout. En une journée, elle s'était habituée à porter le bijou et elle avait fini par oublier même qu'elle l'arborait. 

Le lendemain était le jour du bal, si Lily dut rester également la matinée à l'infirmerie, elle reçut l'autorisation d'aller à la fête le soir, contre l'avis de Pomfresh, mais avec le soutien de Dumbledore. En échange, elle devait renoncer à rentrer chez elle pour les vacances. Le professeur Dawn profiterait de cette période pour lui donner quelques cours de Sensibilisation. Lily accepta, même si ce ne fut pas de gaieté de cœur. Les Noëls chez les Evans étaient toujours l'occasion de réunir toute la Grande Famille et c'était de vrais de moments de bonheur. Lily écrivit à ses parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, que seule, elle en était certaine, Petunia prendrait de bonne humeur. 

" D'accord, je fais quoi avec mes cheveux ? " demanda Lynn plantée devant le miroir. Son reflet prenait plusieurs poses, présentant différentes coiffures, mais aucune ne semblait satisfaire la jeune sorcière. 

" Ca dépend ce que tu portes. " répondit Irina qui sortait de la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre. 

De concert, Névée, Lynn et Lily retinrent leur souffle.

" Irina… Tu es magnifique… " bredouilla Névée qui ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des balles de ping-pong. 

Et il y avait en effet pas à tergiverser sur la question : Irina était sublime. Naturellement, il était déjà manifeste qu'Irina était belle mais vêtue de sa robe d'un gris soyeux, ourlée d'argent et poinçonnée de pierreries éclatantes, cela devenait une évidence. Elle avait lâché ses longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Mais pour donner un aspect plus riche à sa chevelure, elle avait pris soin d'enrouler quelques mèches dans des fils d'argent sur lesquels la lumière se réfléchissait. Autour de son cou, elle arborait avec grâce un médaillon d'opaline. 

Mais le coup fatal, pour Névée, Lynn et Lily, fut l'entrée en scène de Meredith.

" Ca y est, je me sens moche ! " décréta Lynn en se laissant tomber sur le lit. 

Meredith avait constellé ses cheveux dorés de gemmes mauves qui brillaient d'éclats chauds, dès qu'elle passait sous un faisceau de lumière. Elle avait ceint son front d'améthystes de la couleur de ses yeux. Autour de son cou, elle portait un ruban rose auquel était accrochée une feuille d'argent. Sa robe était une pièce d'art : un bustier rose pâle orné de feuilles vertes et argent et une jupe de la même couleur tout aussi savamment brodée. Des rubans ornaient ses bras. 

Lily regarda tristement sa robe verte, si ordinaire.

" C'est nul de ne pas avoir de sous ! " pesta Lynn en repoussant sa robe rouge au pied de son lit d'un air boudeur.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais m'occuper de toi. " se secoua Névée. 

Lynn leva un regard plein d'espoir vers son amie. " Vrai ? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Névée lui répondit par un sourire assuré.

Névée savait depuis qu'elle était petite le métier qu'elle voulait exercer : styliste. Avec une aiguille ordinaire et un fil traditionnel ou une baguette magique, Névée était capable de faire naître d'un morceau de chiffon la plus belle des tenues. Elle avait une inventivité et un goût des plus sûrs. 

" Montrez-moi vos robes. " dit-elle avec autorité. Lynn et Lily tendirent en même temps leurs deux robes. " Non non, passez-les pour que je me rende compte. "

Lynn avait choisi une robe rouge de sorcier qui, certes, lui allait très bien mais paraissait bien ordinaire à côté des merveilles que portaient Irina et Meredith. Névée tourna autour de Lynn, un air critique sur le visage. Elle s'arrêtait de temps en temps et se grattait la tête d'un air perplexe puis reprenait son observation. Irina, Meredith et Lily s'étaient assises sur leurs lits respectifs et examinaient en silence leur camarade de chambre.

Soudain, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Névée : elle avait une idée. La jeune sorcière se précipita vers son lit, attrapa la petite caisse posée dessus et revint vers Lynn.

" Ne bouge pas ! " fit Névée en prenant une aiguille dorée de la caisse. Lynn assura d'un mouvement de la tête qu'elle ne ferait pas un geste et Névée commença à œuvrer. Elle travaillait vite, se servant tantôt de sa baguette pour illuminer un fil, tantôt de ses aiguilles multicolores pour nuancer. Lily voyait peu à peu la forme de la robe de Lynn se modifier : la taille fut plus marquée, le décolleté ajusté, les rubans ôtés. Mais ce fut surtout le travail au niveau de la couleur que fournit Névée qui impressionna Lily. Au lieu d'une robe rouge unie, Lynn semblait avoir revêtu un véritable brasier de tissu : carmin, vermeille, pourpre, écarlate, grenat, ocre, or, jaune… 

Lynn resta un instant sans voix quand elle se vit dans le miroir en pied de la chambre.

" Névée ! C'est magnifique " parvint-elle finalement à dire après avoir tourné trois fois sur elle-même pour mieux se voir. " On dirait des plumes de phénix. " déclara-t-elle admirativement. 

Névée se releva contente d'elle, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. " Tu as toutes les chances de faire tourner la tête de Wilkes maintenant. " se moqua-t-elle.

" Oh ! Arrête ! " grogna Lynn qui ne cessait de se contempler. " Ne me parle pas de lui ! Quand je pense qu'il a osé me demander d'être sa cavalière. " s'offusqua-t-elle.

" C'est vrai ? " s'étonna Lily. 

" Je me demande ce qu'il cloche avec lui ? Il ne comprend pas quand je lui dis 'non'. " s'énerva Lynn.

" Tu sais que parfois il m'attendrit. " dit Névée alors qu'elle tournait maintenant autour de Lily avec un air concentré.

" Comment ? " s'écria Lynn outrée. " On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui l'as sans cesse sur le dos. "

" Tu sais, moi, les gens amoureux, ça m'émeut, même s'il s'agit d'une grosse brute épaisse. " fit Névée alors qu'elle étudiait de plus près la robe de Lily.

C'était une robe verte à la mode Moldue, enfin 'à la mode' c'était vite dit, Lily l'avait trouvée dans un vide-grenier mais elle lui avait plue. La jeune fille avait pensé que si sa nouvelle acquisition était importable dans le monde Moldu, dans celui des Sorciers, c'était différent. Mais elle avait découvert que même le monde Sorcier avait ses exigences esthétiques en matière de mode vestimentaire. Et la robe était restée au fond du placard, attendant une occasion d'être enfilée.

Névée ne fit aucun commentaire durant tout son examen et les filles faisaient silence, attendant que l'artiste ait une illumination. Elle mit plus de temps qu'avec la robe de Lynn mais finalement un sourire passa sur ses lèvres.

Et une nouvelle fois, Névée se mit au travail. Elle allongea la robe, désépaissit, allégea, resserra, elle évasa les manches, dénuda les épaules. A l'aide de son aiguille dorée, elle dessina des motifs compliqués au col et aux manches. Et, d'un dernier coup de baguette magique, elle mit du bleu dans le vert pour lui donner un subtil aspect moiré. 

" On dirait une émeraude. " s'extasia Lynn.

Lily, elle, restait sans voix alors que son reflet tournait sur lui-même pour mieux lui montrer l'allure qu'elle avait.

" Tu es vraiment douée. " décréta Irina en étudiant la nouvelle robe de Lily. " Si tu ouvres une boutique, je suis cliente. "

Névée sourit de plaisir, alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son coffret. " Vous savez quelle sera ma première mission ? Redessiner les uniformes de Poudlard. Ils sont vraiment laids et peu pratiques. " décréta-t-elle.

" Je ne suis pas certaine que le conseil d'administration approuvera. " décréta Meredith qui, assise sur son lit sans se soucier de froisser sa robe, caressait du bout des doigts Pan qui dormait _encore_.

" Est-ce qu'il arrive à ta bestiole de faire autre chose que dormir ? " demanda Lynn.

" Non. " dit Meredith. " Pan a besoin de repos. "

" Il a décidé de faire toutes ses nuits d'un coup ? " plaisanta Lynn.

" Avec qui allez-vous au bal ? " demanda Lily alors qu'elle coiffait ses cheveux, se demandant bien ce qu'elle allait pouvoir en faire : les relever ? les natter ? les boucler ?

" Avec Gontran bien sûr. " dit Névée avec enthousiasme.

" Bien sûr… " soupirèrent les quatre jeunes sorcières, certaines avec amusement et d'autres avec lassitude.

" Oh quoi ? " se vexa Névée, les poings sur les hanches. " Vous êtes jalouses parce que vous n'avez pas trouvé votre Gontran. "

Les quatre jeunes filles se renfrognèrent mais ne répliquèrent rien. 

" Et toi Lynn ? " demanda Lily qui avait finalement opté pour natter quelques mèches choisies tactiquement.

" Avec James. " répondit Lynn sans vraiment grand entrain. 

" James ? " s'étonna Lily qui du coup fit sauter son élastique de ses mains. " Tu n'y vas pas avec Black ? " demanda-t-elle. Lily avait ressenti un petit pincement au cœur. Fichu cœur qui trouvait bon d'être autonome.

Lynn se rembrunit. " Il y va avec l'autre psychopathe. " grogna-t-elle. " Névée ? C'est toi qui m'as piqué ma barrette ? " demanda-t-elle en relevant le nez de son coffre à bijoux. 

" Non. " répondit Névée de la salle de bain.

" Tu es sûre ? "

" Certaine ! La dernière fois que je t'ai emprunté quelque chose tu m'as teint les cheveux en rouge avec un sort d'une semaine. Tu te souviens ? "

" Oui. " rigola Lynn.

" Quelle psychopathe ? " demanda Lily.

Lynn releva aussitôt la tête et afficha un air furibond, l'air qu'elle avait quand elle parlait de…

" Anna Lola Hunter ? " demanda Lily en contenant un sourire amusé.

" Oui. " gronda Lynn qui se plongea dans l'exploration de son coffre. " Il paraît que, comme elle lui a demandé en premier et qu'elle a tellement insisté, qu'il n'a pas pu refuser. Il a pourtant l'habitude de dire 'non'. " grogna-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de sa malle d'un air perplexe un foulard. Elle haussa les épaules et le jeta en arrière. " Mais où est cette barrette ? "

" C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as portée ? " demanda Névée en passant la tête par la porte.

" Juste avant de la perdre. " répliqua Lynn. 

Irina, Lily et Névée levèrent les yeux au ciel, tandis que Meredith continuait d'ignorer tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

" Mais encore ? " insista Névée.

Lynn s'arrêta un instant de fouiller son coffre et se concentra. Son visage s'illumina soudain. " Je sais, cet été, en colonie et… " Mais elle se tut et son regard tomba sur le foulard. Sans dire un autre mot, elle attrapa le bout de tissu et le replaça dans le coffre. 

" Et… ? " demanda Névée.

" Non, je viens de me souvenir que je l'ai perdue. " répondit Lynn devenue soudain très calme. Lily échangea un regard avec Névée et toutes deux haussèrent en même temps les épaules.

" Enfin, ce n'est pas encore ce soir que je vais rencontrer le prince charmant. " soupira Lynn en s'asseyant sur son coffre. 

" Potter est pas mal. " dit Lily doucement. Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle et Irina esquissa un sourire en coin. " Quoi ? " fit Lily agacée. " C'est vrai, non ? "

" Oui. " convint Lynn étonnée. " Mais bon, je n'ai pas le cœur qui bat quand je le vois… " soupira-t-elle.

" Contrairement avec Sirius. " se moqua Névée de la salle de bain.

" Oh mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! Il ne correspond pas du tout à mon idéal ! "

" Et c'est quoi ton idéal ? " demanda Névée avec un intérêt feint. 

" Un garçon qui ne soit pas Black ! " déclara fermement Lynn. " … ou Wilkes ! " ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Névée.

" Ca va, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué à trouver. " décréta Irina sans humour dans la voix.

Lynn dévisagea Irina sans trop savoir comment elle devait prendre la remarque de sa camarade. " Avec qui y vas-tu Irina ? " 

Irina marqua un temps de silence. " Harker. " finit-elle par dire sans affect dans la voix.

Il y eut un froid dans la chambre. Lynn et Névée se dévisagèrent. Lily persista à s'occuper de ses cheveux tandis que Meredith caressait toujours Pan.

" Harker ? " dit finalement Névée, quelque peu dubitative. " Tu veux dire Antinoos Harker, le Serpentard de sixième année ? " insista-t-elle.

" Oui. " répondit Irina imperturbable.

" Ah ?… " fit Névée perturbée par l'annonce. Lynn regardait hébétée Irina.

" Et euh… toi Meredith ? " demanda Névée.

" Ezeckiel Vincent. " déclara Meredith d'un air absent.

" Le Poufsouffle ? Un des gars de la bande rivale des Maraudeurs ? " fit Névée, mais elle n'attendait aucune réponse. " Pas mal. Il a sacrément la côte ces derniers temps. " déclara-t-elle d'une voix experte. Lynn acquiesça de la tête.

Meredith haussa les épaules comme si elle s'en fichait. " Celui avec lequel je voulais aller était déjà pris. "

" Ah oui ? " s'intéressa soudain Névée. " Et avec qui voulais-tu aller ? "

Mais le regard vide de Meredith suffit à calmer la fougue de Névée. " Et toi Lily, je suppose que tu y vas avec Parry ? " demanda Névée un peu mal à l'aise par l'air de Meredith.

" En effet. " répondit Lily qui avait enfin fini de natter ses cheveux mais qui finalement n'était pas tellement convaincue. Peut-être que si elle se faisait des anglaises ?

Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte. Lily étonnée se tourna vers ses camarades, mais Névée sortit de la salle de bain, un peignoir sur le dos et alla ouvrir la porte. Et sans avoir l'air le moins du monde étonnée, elle salua Orpheo qui semblait très gêné.

" Entre Orpheo. " lui dit-elle en souriant.

Le garçon avança incertain dans la chambre sous les regards surpris des quatre autres filles. Il stoppa net et, les yeux émerveillés, il alla d'une jeune fille à une autre. Sa bouche mima un 'Wow' qui fit sourire les concernées.

" Tu l'as apporté ? " demanda énigmatiquement Névée.

" Oui. Le voilà. " et Orpheo tendit des vêtements noirs, bien pliés.

Névée sourit avec indulgence. " Si tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi, il faut que tu l'aies sur le dos. Tu n'as qu'à aller dans la salle de bain et l'enfiler. "

Orpheo acquiesça de la tête et avec une démarche un peu raide, il entra dans la pièce.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? " chuchota Lily.

" Pour le bal, il n'a pas d'autres vêtements que la tenue d'apparat de Poudlard. Je lui ai donc proposé de m'occuper de lui. " répondit Névée en faisant un clin d'œil.

" Surtout, s'il y va avec Alphée. Il a intérêt à ne pas avoir l'air d'un chiffon. " remarqua Lynn.

" Il va au bal avec Alphée ? " s'étonna Lily. " Elle n'y va pas avec Kannon ? "

" Ils se sont disputés. " dit Irina.

" Encore… " précisa Névée avec un air de conspiratrice.

" Ces deux-là passent leur temps à se disputer et à se réconcilier. " soupira Lynn. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle (exceptée Meredith) " Ben quoi ? " s'étonna la concernée.

Alphée Indian était une Serdaigle de sixième année. Elle était plutôt jolie mais avait un bien mauvais caractère. Elle était un peu trop autoritaire et soupe au lait selon l'avis de Lily. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque : Alphée s'était toujours bien entendue avec Constantin Amberson.

" C'est toi Lynn qui a présenté Orpheo à Alphée ? "

" Oui. Ils étaient tous les deux sans personne et à une semaine du bal, il n'est pas facile de trouver quelqu'un. "

Orpheo sortit de la salle de bain, vêtu de noir et le sceau de Poudlard bien en évidence. Certes, ainsi Orpheo avait plutôt fière allure, mais on avait vu mieux pour se rendre à un bal. Névée s'attela aussitôt à sa tâche. 

Durant toute l'opération, Orpheo regarda obstinément ses pieds. Lily l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser, trop quoi ressentir. La situation avec James était compliquée mais pas ingérable. Mais avec Orpheo, c'était totalement différent : elle était sa mère ! Comment devait-elle se comporter avec lui ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'elle savait ? Devait-elle lui demander de parler de lui ? de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait sans elle ? si elle lui manquait ? Devait-elle le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimerait ? Est-ce qu'il y avait un manuel pour les mères qui découvraient qu'elles avaient un fils du même âge qu'elles ? 

Lily avait le cœur qui cognait fort et le ventre qui faisait de drôles de choses. Comment était-elle censée savoir ce qu'il fallait faire ? Et puis pourquoi était-il là ? Etait-il venu changer le futur ? Etait-il venu la sauver de son destin ? Venait-il la prévenir des dangers qu'elle encourait ? Mais pourquoi alors ne lui avait-il encore rien dit ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas fait reconnaître ? Il avait peut-être attendu qu'elle s'éveille, qu'elle découvre son don ? 

Et puis Lily pensa soudain à l'autre Knight, Silver. De qui était-il le fils ? Il n'était pas le sien, elle en était certaine. Son petit-fils non plus.

" LILY ? " lui hurla une voix.

" Hein ? Quoi ? " sursauta la jeune fille.

" Dis donc, tu étais vraiment en train de rêver ! " déclara Lynn. Orpheo et les quatre filles la dévisageaient avec plus ou moins d'étonnement. " Je te demandais si tu savais pour qui tu allais voter ? "

" C'est quoi cette histoire ? " demanda Lily qui essayait de revenir sur terre.

" C'est pour élire le sorcier et la sorcière de Poudlard. Chaque fille vote pour un garçon et chaque garçon pour une fille. C'est une idée officielle des Poufsouffle mais des rumeurs prétendent que c'est les Maraudeurs qui l'ont proposée les premiers. "

" Où est l'arnaque ? " demanda Lily d'un air suspicieux.

" Les deux élus devront passer un certain temps ensemble sans remise de peine. " expliqua Irina.

" J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et comment on s'assure qu'il n'y a pas de tricherie ? " demanda Lily.

" Dans chaque Maison, un élève est désigné pour s'occuper d'une boîte et le tout sera dépouillé devant tout le monde pendant le Bal. " exposa Névée.

Lily n'était pourtant pas convaincue, elle sentait le coup fourré, mais elle ne dit rien. 

" Et avec qui vont les Maraudeurs ? " demanda Lily d'une voix dégagée à Orpheo qui s'obstinait à garder un silence malaisé. Il sursauta à son nom et un instant chercha ses mots, alors que Névée lui rappelait de ne pas bouger s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec quelque chose en moins.

" Sirius y va avec Hunter. " Lynn serra les points mais ne dit rien. " James avec Lynn. Peter avec une Poufsouffle : Bertha Jorkins. "

" Arg ! " fit Névée. Névée n'aimait pas beaucoup Bertha, sa concurrente directe en commérage.

" Et Remus est malade. " acheva Orpheo.

" Malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? " s'inquiéta Lynn.

" Euh… Fièvre, courbatures… " répondit vaguement Orpheo.

" La grippe ! " décréta Névée d'un air savant.

" La lune sera toute ronde. "

Tout le monde se tourna vers Meredith qui étendue sur son lit, se tordait le cou pour regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

Névée jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au mur.

" En effet. " déclara-t-elle en frissonnant. " Je n'aime pas les nuits de pleine lune. Il se passe toujours des choses étranges. "

Lynn éclata de rire. " Névée tu es une sorcière, tu vis dans un monde étrange. " se moqua-t-elle.

Névée haussa les épaules. " Peut-être… mais n'empêche… Voilà j'ai terminé. " dit-elle en se levant. " Comment te trouves-tu ? " demanda-t-elle en le mettant devant le miroir.

Orpheo et son reflet restèrent interdits devant le changement. La tenue noire avait perdu de son austérité triste et était devenue un vêtement beaucoup plus festif.

" Tu es une magicienne. " déclara Orpheo admiratif. " Mon cousin va être vert de jalousie. Il était déjà tellement furieux de devoir porter cet uniforme. " ajouta-t-il en riant.

" Ca lui ira bien au teint. " se moqua Lynn. Orpheo sourit à la remarque de la sorcière et, après avoir remercié Névée, quitta la chambre non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Lily.

" Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois me préparer. " s'exclama Névée après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale.

Névée sortit de la penderie un cintre avec une housse. Les quatre filles de la chambre oublièrent toutes ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire pour découvrir ce que Névée avait bien pu créer pour elle. Une robe couleur temps ? lune ? ou bien soleil ?

La styliste magique revêtit une robe couleur bronze aux reflets or. Le contraste avec la peau noire de la jeune fille était magnifique, Névée ressemblait à une statue de déesse comme on en voit dans les livres (l'air sévère en moins.)

" Je suis jalouse. " décréta Lynn et Névée sourit de plaisir.

Juste avant qu'il ne fût l'heure de descendre, Arabella poussa la porte de la chambre, une urne dans les bras. 

" Salut les filles. " dit-elle joyeusement. Mais sa mine réjouie se changea en une personnification de l'ébahissement, quand elle regarda tour à tour les cinq jeunes sorcières. " Vous êtes magnifiques. " dit-elle le souffle coupé. " Vos partenaires ont intérêt à avoir le cœur bien accroché ou ils vont friser l'arrêt cardiaque. "

" Tu n'es pas mal non plus. " répliqua Lynn poliment.

Arabella portait une robe de sorcière bleue azure et une longue cape gris argenté. Elle avait coloré certaine de ses mèches de cheveux en argenté ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux gris. 

La septième année sourit. " Je viens pour les élections. " dit-elle en montrant l'urne.

" Ah oui… " fit Lynn en courant chercher un papier dans sa table de nuit qu'elle glissa dans la fente. 

" Tu l'avais déjà préparé ? " se moqua Névée.

" Et une voix de plus pour Black. " se moqua la septième année.

Lynn devint plus écarlate que sa robe. " Pas du tout… " bredouilla-t-elle. " Je vote pour mon cavalier. " répliqua-t-elle.

" Alors une voix de plus pour Potter. " soupira Arabella. 

" Ce n'est pas censé être confidentiel ? " demanda Irina en glissant son vote dans la fente. 

Arabella haussa les épaules. " Ce sont des secrets de polichinelles. "

Meredith et Névée glissèrent à leur tour leurs bulletins dans l'urne. 

Arabella regarda fixement Meredith. " Toi par contre, je suis bien curieuse de savoir pour qui tu as voté. " Le visage de Meredith resta impassible. 

" A ton tour Lily. Pas de surprise non plus de ce côté. " affirma Arabella.

Pourtant Lily n'était pas aussi convaincue que la septième année. Depuis l'annonce de ce stupide vote, Lily n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation sur le nom qu'elle inscrirait sur le parchemin : 'Philip Parry'. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait la plume dans la main, elle tergiversait. 

" Alors Lily ? " s'impatienta Arabella. 

" Euh… oui… tout de suite. " Lily inspira profondément et inscrivit 'Philip Parry'. C'était lui son petit ami, son cavalier, elle n'avait pas le droit de marquer un autre nom. Elle déposa son bulletin dans l'urne et Arabella se retira.

" Pourquoi as-tu pris autant de temps ? " s'étonna Névée. " Tu hésitais entre deux noms ? " demanda-t-elle avidement.

Lily préféra ignorer la question, ce n'était sûrement pas à Névée qu'elle irait confesser les hésitations de son cœur. 

" Tu as mis le nom de Parry ? " demanda Irina.

" Bien sûr ! " fit Lily un peu excédée. Parfois le manque de tact de son amie l'énervait vraiment.

" Pourquoi ? " s'étonna Irina.

Lily dévisagea d'un air interdit son amie. " Eh bien parce que c'est mon petit ami. "

Irina hocha la tête puis jeta un regard au réveil sur sa table de nuit. " Il est temps de descendre. " annonça-t-elle. 

D'un même mouvement, elles se levèrent toutes les cinq. 

Dans les escaliers, elles rencontrèrent d'autres filles toutes aussi excitées et impatientes les unes que les autres. Etait-elle donc la seule à appréhender ce moment ? On s'admirait, on se complimentait en riant. On pronostiquait les gagnants, annonçant des noms mais espérant un autre tout bas. 

La plupart des garçons attendaient déjà en bas, dans la salle commune, trompant leur nervosité en discutant et en racontant des blagues stupides. De temps en temps, ils levaient les yeux vers l'escalier des dortoirs des filles, espérant et redoutant tout à la fois d'y voir leurs cavalières. 

Lily inspira profondément et descendit les escaliers, fouillant la salle commune des yeux, à la recherche de Philip. Mais ce fut lui qui la trouva. Sans dire un mot, il se présenta devant elle, élégant comme jamais. Il la scrutait avec des yeux émerveillés, Lily se sentit rosir et baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

" Tu es magnifique. " lui dit-il dans un souffle. 

" Tu n'es pas mal non plus. " répondit-elle dans un sourire. 

Philip secoua la tête. " J'ai l'air du laquais à côté de la princesse. "

Lily s'apprêta à rire, mais son hilarité mourut dans sa gorge quand elle vit les Maraudeurs descendre les escaliers. Si Pettigrow était habillé très sérieusement, Black et James avaient opté pour une tenue de soirée décontractée. Et au lieu de sorciers bien sages, on aurait dit des pirates bien apprêtés. James riait aux éclats d'une stupidité que Black avait dû encore dire. Il s'arrêta quand il vit sa cavalière qui l'attendait, poings sur les hanches, furieuse d'avoir dû patienter. Pour se faire pardonner, James murmura un compliment dans un vague français avant d'octroyer à l'offensée un baise-main. Lynn haussa les yeux au plafond dans un sourire amusé. C'était pardonné.

" Lily ? "

" Hmm ? Quoi ? " fit Lily en se tournant vers Philip qui agitait une main devant ses yeux.

" Dans quel pays étais-tu parti ? "

" Nul part. " répondit-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Philip sourit avec indulgence et lui tendit son bras. " Allez viens. "

La grande salle était décorée, comme à chaque noël, de façon magistrale. Des boules de cristal flottaient dans les airs et déversaient des flocons de neige sur les élèves. Mais cette neige, un peu particulière, était enchantée, elle disparaissait dès qu'elle touchait quelque chose, sans laisser la moindre trace d'eau et, au lieu d'être froide, était chaude. Des bonhommes de neige aux formes étranges déambulaient dans la salle en faisant de petits bonds. Ils étaient chargés du service, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas véritablement une bonne idée car ils renversaient plus qu'ils ne servaient. Les élèves avaient bien essayé de négocier un buffet au lieu d'un dîner fastidieux mais le conseil d'administration avait refusé. Les groupes habituels furent donc cassés : il fallait choisir entre s'asseoir à la table de ses amis ou celle des amis du cavalier (ou de la cavalière). 

Pour faire plaisir à Philip, Lily avait accepté de passer le dîner en compagnie des amis de ce dernier, des septième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qu'habituellement elle évitait avec soin. Ils se montraient toujours très polis avec elle, mais dans leurs yeux elle y lisait un profond mépris. Pour eux, elle ne serait jamais qu'une sorcière de second ordre, une fille de Moldus. Lily avait bien essayé d'évoquer la gêne qu'elle éprouvait en leur présence à Philip, mais ce dernier s'obstinait à dire qu'elle se faisait juste des idées, que ses amis n'avaient aucun _a priori_ sur elle.

Lily écoutait les conversations d'une oreille distraite. De temps en temps, Ava Miller, une septième année de Serdaigle, se penchait vers elle et, d'un air condescendant, lui demandait si elle arrivait à suivre ce qu'il se disait puis voulait l'entraîner sur un sujet d'une futilité navrante. Poliment, Lily répondait deux ou trois mots et se replongeait dans son assiette. 

Pour tromper son ennui, Lily parcourait les diverses tables du regard, à la recherche d'un détail amusant, d'un couple surprenant. 

Les Maraudeurs étaient tous les trois à la même table en compagnie de Poufsouffle de cinquième année et ils semblaient tous bien s'amuser. Lynn riait souvent même si elle ne manquait jamais une occasion de jeter des regards assassins à sa rivale non déclarée, Anna Lola Hunter, qui se jetait au cou de Black à longueur de temps. 

Névée était attablée avec des sixièmes années et ne semblait pas du tout s'en formaliser, elle se mêlait aux conversations sans aucun complexe. 

A une table plus loin, Meredith, entourée de Poufsouffle, était égale à elle-même : imperturbable. Et cela même alors tous les garçons de la table semblaient prêts à exécuter la moindre de ses volontés pour lui arracher un simple petit sourire, au grand déplaisir de leurs cavalières respectives. 

Irina était avec des Serpentard et discutait calmement. Elle parlait et on l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

Orpheo, par contre, semblait bien mal à l'aise, entouré de Serdaigle qu'il connaissait à peine de vue. Les regards d'Orpheo et Lily se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un même air d'ennui. Que ce repas était long !

Lily reprit son observation. Mais force était de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de grandes surprises. A part quelques détails toutefois… La magnifique Callista Scream, par exemple, avait choisi Will Potter comme cavalier. Mais le plus étonnant était que ni l'un ni l'autre ne paradaient mais semblaient véritablement heureux d'être ensemble. Ils ne se quittaient pas du regard, se parlaient dans l'oreille. Voilà qui allait ravir Névée ! sourit Lily. 

L'examen de Lily amena la jeune sorcière à une table du fond où elle y vit un autre couple plutôt inattendu. Mary Sue Destrault, l'insupportable préfète-en-chef, avait, elle aussi, réussi à harponner un cavalier qui, pourtant, semblait étrangement consentant. Mais ce qui était pour le moins étonnant, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel cavalier, mais d'un Serpentard et pas n'importe quel Serpentard, mais le préfet des Serpentard, Irving Field. Très étrange… Cela allait immanquablement engendrer quelques belles discussions.

En parlant de Serpentard, la Captive, comme on appelait Narcissa Lehnsmann, était encadrée de ses deux immanquables gardes, Flint et Parkinson. Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir désolée pour elle. A côté d'elle, Silver Knight, ou quelque que fût son nom, était accompagné de l'énigmatique Moïra Carolis. Cela couvait-il quelque chose ? Ou bien n'était-ce que l'assemblage de deux électrons libres exclusivement pour ce bal ? Si Carolis était la cavalière de Knight, c'était Angelika Beranger qui s'amusait à le charmer et à le taquiner (au plus grand déplaisir de l'intéressé). Le cavalier de la reine des Walkyries, Lucas Rosier, ne portait pas la moindre attention à sa compagne et discutait calmement avec Lestrange. Rogue écoutait d'une oreille distraite le babillage incessant d'Ellen Chain et Wilkes ignorait totalement Michelle Hudson, il était bien trop occupé à ne pas quitter Lynn des yeux et à tordre sa fourchette. Lily soupira : rien de bien nouveau sous le plafond enchanté.

Avec le service du dessert, les élèves eurent enfin le droit de quitter table et de se mélanger les uns aux autres. La piste de danse fut vite investie. L'école s'était octroyé les services des Frigorifiés pour s'occuper de la musique. C'était un groupe composé de cinq musiciens et deux chanteurs qui, depuis leur succès " My Werewolf Nature ", était devenu la référence en matière de musique chez les jeunes sorciers. Ils avaient revêtu des tenues de scène blanches et scintillantes pour imiter la neige. Leurs cheveux étaient hérissés de pics de glace et, de leurs instruments, pendaient des stalactites gelés.

Lily s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons de table et d'un mouvement de tête intima Meredith et Irina à la suivre. Toutes trois s'emmitouflèrent dans leurs capes et se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et des élèves commençaient à sortir dans le parc. Les trois amies s'assirent sur les premières marches de l'escalier du perron. Elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses, à respirer l'air frais et à contempler la lune ronde et blanche dans le ciel noir.

" Il n'a quand même pas de chance Lupin ! " décréta Lily.

" Je n'en suis pas certaine. " dit Irina en jetant un regard vers la Grande Salle d'où arrivaient des cris et des notes de musique. Irina n'aimait pas particulièrement les grandes festivités. 

" Alors, c'est comment de votre côté ? " demanda Lily après quelques nouvelles minutes de silence.

Irina et Meredith haussèrent en même temps les épaules. 

" A ma table, ils recolorent le monde en vert et en argent. " décréta Irina.

" En jaune et noir de mon côté. " dit Meredith.

" Vous au moins, vous avez de la couleur, avec mes compagnons de table tout est noir ou blanc. " soupira Lily.

" Je crois que c'est ce qui s'appelle simplifier la vie. " finit par dire Irina.

Un ange passa et Lily se leva. " J'irai bien danser. " dit-elle avec un ton enjoué quelque peu forcé. Meredith sans un mot ni un regard se leva, mais Irina ne bougea pas. 

Lily n'insista pas, elle tourna les talons. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait passé le pas de la porte quelques mots d'Irina lui parvinrent, une sorte de mise en garde : " Lily, ne sort pas ce soir. " Mais elle ne fut pas certaine d'avoir convenablement entendu, la musique bien trop forte couvrait et déformait toutes les phrases.

Lily et Meredith gagnèrent la piste. Fort heureusement pour Lily, les jeunes sorciers dansaient comme les jeunes Moldus. Il y avait bien quelques danses traditionnelles mais plus personne ne les dansaient ou en de rares occasions, comme un mariage. Lily s'y entendait plutôt bien pour danser, elle ne possédait pas un talent particulier mais était loin d'être ridicule, excepté quand elle était à côté de Meredith. De toute façon, face à Meredith, tout le monde passait pour avoir besoin d'un sort de _Rythmenjambe_. Regarder Meredith se mouvoir au rythme de la musique était un ravissement et, le plus étrange, c'est qu'au lieu de susciter la jalousie, on ne pouvait qu'être charmé. Et bien vite les élèves firent cercle autour de la jeune fille.

Lily délaissa la piste et chercha Philip du regard : danser seule était amusant un temps, mais pour les musiques lentes, il valait mieux être avec son cavalier. Elle finit par l'apercevoir assis à une table, dans un coin de la salle, en pleine conversation avec ses amis. Lily se risqua tout de même à venir le déranger. Elle allait attirer son attention quand elle remarqua que Philip semblait agité. Intriguée, elle s'approcha sans se faire remarquer et elle comprit alors qu'elle était le sujet de conversation

" Franchement Phil', je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais avec cette fille ! OK, elle est mignonne mais elle a deux ans de moins que toi. C'est une perte de temps. " déclara Jonathan Etal, un Poufsouffle.

" Lily n'a rien d'une gamine. " répliqua Philip.

Etal et Earl Montgomery, un autre Poufsouffle, échangèrent un regard. 

Philip dévisagea attentivement chacun de ses interlocuteurs et fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ? "

" Evans est une fille bien, mais ce n'est pas là le problème. " intervint Victor Grenat, un Serdaigle.

" Il est où le problème ? " s'impatienta Philip.

" Enfin, ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es ! " s'exclama Montgomery. " Tu lis comme nous les journaux ! "

" Et alors ? " s'entêta Philip. Mais Lily commençait à voir où ses détracteurs voulaient en venir.

" Alors tu sais bien qu'en ce moment ça barde pour les Sang-de-Bourbe. " décréta Grenat.

Philip tapa du poing sur la table. " N'emploie pas cette expression devant moi ! " gronda-t-il. Lily se mordit la lèvre.

" Faut que tu sois lucide, Parry ! " reprit Etal. " Cette fille ne t'apportera que des ennuis, débarrasse-t'en le plus tôt possible ! " Lily commençait à se demander s'il s'agissait de conseils ou de menaces. 

Il y eut un instant de silence et les trois septième année fixèrent du regard Philip, attendant sa réponse. Le cœur de Lily se serra. Etait-il possible que… ?

" Jamais. " décréta Philip d'une voix plus tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

Lily se dépêcha de tourner les talons. Son cœur battait la chamade et ses yeux brûlaient. On ne lui reprochait pas son caractère, ses propos, ses agissements. Non, on lui reprochait sa naissance, ses parents. Quelque chose sur lequel elle n'avait aucune prise, quelque chose dont elle était fière. Elle se précipita sur la première carafe qu'elle trouva et but coup sur coup quatre grands verres de jus de fruit. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que les larmes et le chagrin, il ne fallait pas les ravaler mais les noyer dans un jus de fruit. Il y avait même une échelle de valeurs : le jus de citron avec son acidité était pour les cas d'extrême urgence. C'est de celui là dont Lily aurait eu besoin. 

Quand elle eut vidé la carafe, elle ne se sentait pas spécialement mieux, au contraire, elle avait même mal au ventre. Elle releva les yeux de son verre et vit, Orpheo qui discutait avec Sirius et Anna Lola devant une énorme part de gâteau au chocolat. Lily reposa son verre et se dirigea vers la table en question et s'assit à côté d'Orpheo. Elle eut alors l'agréable surprise d'être accueillie par un sourire général et de constater que Sirius ne lui décocha aucune remarque désobligeante. Y avait-il de la révolution dans l'air ? Sur la piste de danse, James et Lynn dansaient ou du moins essayaient, car James avait pris le parti de ne pas être sérieux. Il sautait, se contorsionnait, faisait l'équilibre sur les mains et, accessoirement, tombait au sol. Quant à Lynn, elle avait toutes les peines du monde à se tenir debout, tant elle se tenait les côtes à force de rire. 

" Eh bien, où est ta cavalière ? " demanda Lily à Orpheo.

" Elle lui a fait faux bond. " intervint Sirius moqueur, coupant Orpheo qui s'apprêtait à répondre. 

" C'est vrai ? " demanda Lily en ayant du mal à ne pas rire.

" Je crois que son explication a été plus exactement que son histoire avec son petit ami méritait une autre chance. " expliqua Orpheo avec un sourire en coin.

" Tu veux dire que… " commença Lily qui avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas rire, d'autant plus que Sirius, lui, ne se retenait pas du tout.

" Oui. " fit Orpheo de la tête. " Ils sont tous les deux là-bas. " et il désigna Alphée et Kannon qui dansaient enlacés amoureusement (juste à côté d'ailleurs de Pettigrow qui, lui par contre, ne semblait pas vraiment apprécié d'être autant serré par Bertha.)

Lily s'en voulut de se moquer de l'infortune d'Orpheo et prit un air compatissant, mais d'un geste de la main Orpheo la rassura.

" Ce n'est rien. C'est un juste retour des choses. " dit-il amusé. " N'empêche que j'aurais bien aimé savoir plus tôt que le Kannon en question s'appelait Patil. " ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

" Pourquoi ? " demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil. Orpheo prit un air énigmatique.

" Laisse tomber, il n'a rien voulu nous dire à nous non plus. " dit Anna Lola. " Juste que ça ferait bien rire un de ses copains, un certain Ron Wistily. "

Lily n'insista pas, mais elle se demanda si cela ne signifiait pas que finalement Kannon et Alphée, le couple le plus surveillé de Poudlard et source de tous les paris, fonderaient une famille. Elle trouva l'idée amusante. Peut-être qu'il y avait d'autres couples étonnants qui se formeraient. Par exemple, Lily se demandait qui Sirius finirait par épouser : Lynn ou Anna Lola ? Lily rit intérieurement, si ça se trouvait le Maraudeur fuirait en Amérique et épouserait une Moldue à qui il ne dévoilerait jamais ses pouvoirs. D'une certaine manière, Lily les enviait : leur avenir était encore une page blanche. Meredith avait raison : l'ignorance était parfois une bénédiction. 

Lily sortit de ses rêveries quand elle vit Torr et Dawn faire leur entrée sur la piste de danse. Ils étaient tous deux de noirs vêtus et formaient un très beau couple. Le professeur Dawn avait relevé ses cheveux blonds et les avait constellés d'onyx. Elle avait les épaules et les bras nus et un bustier noir aux reflets bleus ceignait sa taille. Sa jupe de taffetas noir battait l'air à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Torr s'était habillé contre toute attente d'un costume Moldu trois pièces. Il avait attaché ses cheveux mais n'avait pas pour autant dégagé ses yeux. Lily s'arracha de sa contemplation et tourna la tête vers Orpheo. Il ne quittait pas des yeux ses professeurs, plus précisément son professeur de Duel, il était comme fasciné. Lily se garda de faire tout commentaire et tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. Tout le corps professoral avait également fait des efforts vestimentaires, mais celle qui régnait sans partage était le professeur Minigalle. Il était impossible de prétendre que la jeune femme n'avait pas du sang de Vélane dans les veines. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son port, tout attestait sa naissance. Le professeur Eternat faisait tout son possible pour se mettre en valeur. Lily ne pouvait dire si le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était sensible ou non aux efforts du professeur de vol. 

" Bon allez ! Levez-vous et allons danser ! " décida Lily sans que rien ne put annoncer son soudain enthousiasme, à tel point que l'ensemble de la table sursauta. " Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. " ajouta-t-elle en désignant de la tête James et Lynn.

Sirius, Anna Lola, Orpheo et d'autres se levèrent. Mais ils avaient à peine gagner la piste de danse que Lily sentit un bras l'attraper par la taille. Lily fit volte-face, surprise mais se radoucit quand elle vit Philip.

" Dis donc tu avais disparu où ? " lui demanda-t-il doucement, tout près de l'oreille. Elle ne répondit pas. " Tu m'as manqué. " ajouta-t-il.

" C'est vrai ? " demanda Lily en souriant malicieusement.

" Tu me manques dès que tu n'es pas là. " assura le garçon.

" Menteur. " se moqua Lily.

Avec un synchronisme comme seul le hasard sait le faire, l'intensité des lumières diminua et la musique se fit douce. Les Frigorifiés entamaient leur tube du moment " Because I love a toad ". Lily noua ses bras autour du cou de Philip alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches et ils se laissèrent entraînés dans le rythme langoureux de la musique. 

Quand la chanson cessa, il y eut un roulement de tambour assourdissant : on allait faire une annonce. 

" Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? " s'étonna Lily.

" C'est le moment où l'on va savoir qui sont les deux sorciers élus par les votes. " lui souffla Philip.

La préfète de Poufsouffle monta sur l'estrade, en sa qualité de représentante de la Maison instigatrice du vote. Elle pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge, d'un _sonorus_ amplifia magiquement sa voix et elle prit la parole.

" Chers camarades, voici le moment que bon nombre d'entre vous attend avec impatience. Les résultats de l'élection du roi et de la reine de la soirée. "

Il y eut une explosion de sifflements et de cris de joie sous le plafond enchanté. Quatre préfets de chaque Maison apportèrent une urne. Gontran était chargé de celle de Gryffondor, Lily étant à l'infirmerie quand tout s'était décidé. L'un après l'autre, les préfets déversèrent dans un coffre plus grand le contenu de leurs urnes. La préfète de Poufsouffle rebattit le couvercle une fois que tous les bulletins furent déposés dans le coffre et, de sa baguette, tapa quatre fois dessus. Il y eut quelques étincelles, le coffre tressaillit puis s'ouvrit d'un coup. La préfète plongea la main à l'intérieur et… Lily ouvrit et ferma les yeux. Elle venait d'avoir une drôle d'impression. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Elle retourna donc la tête vers la préfète de Poufsouffle qui tenait en main deux bulletins. Elle les regarda, elle parut d'abord surprise puis un sourire étira ses lèvres. Dans l'assistance, l'impatience se faisait sentir. 

" C'est un couple des plus explosifs qui a été élu. Espérons qu'ils ne nous feront pas sauter Poudlard. " ironisa la préfète. " Elèves de Poudlard veuillez accueillir James Potter et Lily Evans comme roi et reine. " 

Aussitôt des applaudissements et des hurlements accueillir la nouvelle. Lily vit tous les visages se tourner vers elle. Elle leva un visage abasourdi vers Philip qui serrait terriblement les mâchoires. 

" Allez vas-y ! " la poussa une fille de Serdaigle. 

Lily monta sur l'estrade, pas du tout sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire, et les applaudissements ne la rassuraient pas vraiment. James la suivait et quand ils s'alignèrent, ils échangèrent un regard : il paraissait juste un peu moins gêné qu'elle.

" Maintenant et cela jusqu'à minuit le roi et la reine doivent rester ensemble. " reprit la préfète.

" Et pas le droit au divorce ! " cria quelqu'un dans la salle.

La préfète de Poufsouffle se tourna vers eux, elle tenait dans la main une paire de gants dépareillés : l'un était noir et l'autre était blanc. Elle fit enfiler le noir à James, tandis qu'elle passa le blanc à Lily. Il était juste un peu grand, mais elle eut à peine le temps de faire cette remarque que le gant s'adapta parfaitement à sa main. 

" Ce sont des Inséparables. " leur souffla la préfète. " Ils vous empêcheront de vous éloigner l'un de l'autre à plus de trente centimètres et cela jusqu'à minuit. "

" Et bien sûr, on ne peut pas les retirer ? " demanda Lily.

" Bien sûr… " sourit la préfète.

Ohla ! pensa Lily, les choses se compliquaient sensiblement. Elle chercha du regard Philip dans la foule, mais ne le trouva pas.

" Un discours. " cria un élève que Lily identifia aussitôt comme Sirius Black.

James s'avança sur la scène et entraîna aussitôt Lily à sa suite ce qui engrangea un éclat de rire généralisé. Lily était mortifiée mais James semblait maintenant totalement à l'aise. Il amplifia sa voix, puis tira un papier de sa poche. Il se racla la gorge et commença sa lecture. Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il avait préparé un discours ! soupira Lily.

" Je ne suis absolument pas surpris d'avoir été élu. " commença James en exagérant un air très infatué. " Après tout, personne d'autre que moi n'était plus indiqué, à part peut-être Potter… Tiens ? " fit James en prenant un air surpris. " Ah mais oui, c'est le discours de Sirius ça ! "

La salle explosa de rire et Lily eut du mal à contenir un sourire. 

" Désolé vieux, c'est moi qui aie gagné ! Tu me dois dix Gallions. " se moqua James. " Madame ma reine, c'est à vous. " dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.

Lily inspira un grand coup, elle n'avait jamais eu un grand talent pour s'exprimer en public. Advienne que pourra ! Elle amplifia sa voix et se força à avoir un air décontracté. " Je vous promets mesdemoiselles de tout faire pour ne pas dévisager Potter et vous le rendre intact. " Ce n'était pas terrible mais c'était déjà ça.

Ils furent applaudit puis la préfète les poussa vers la piste.

" A vous de danser ! "

Alors qu'ils avançaient vers le centre de la piste de danse, Lily vit enfin Philip. D'un regard, elle essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pour rien et qu'elle ne se réjouissait pas vraiment son sort. Mais Philip tourna les talons sans laisser trahir aucune émotion. 

" Dis donc, il n'a pas l'air ravi ton copain. " commenta James en faisant face à Lily.

" Au contraire des tiens. " répliqua Lily en désignant les Maraudeurs d'un mouvement de tête. Black et Orpheo applaudissaient et sifflaient joyeusement. Seul Pettigrow avait une conduite plus réservée.

James grimaça. " Ceux-là, ils me le paieront ! "

" Pourquoi ? " s'étonna Lily alors qu'elle posait ses mains sur les épaules de James, elle le sentit tressaillir. James se mordit la lèvre et resta quelques secondes silencieux.

" Je suis prêt à parier qu'ils ont truqué les votes. " finit-il par dire.

" Quoi ? " s'étonna Lily mais ce fut à son tour de trembler quand James posa ses mains sur sa taille. Elle eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de jus. 

" Chut ! Ne braille pas comme ça. " souffla James.

Lily ferma les yeux pour essayer de canaliser toutes les émotions qui remontaient en elle, tous les souvenirs qui affluaient. Ou plutôt toutes les prémonitions que suscitait le simple contact des mains de James sur elle. La musique commença et elle en fut heureuse : elle avait quelque chose sur lequelle focaliser ses pensées.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait croire une chose pareille ? " finit-elle par demander.

" Je les connais suffisamment. " répondit James. " Et puis, honnêtement, ça expliquerait pourquoi tu as été élue. " ajouta-t-il sur ton moqueur.

" Comment ? " s'offusqua Lily.

" Je plaisante. " la rassura James.

Ils dansèrent quelques temps sous le regard amusé du reste de l'école puis ils furent rejoints et plus personne ne porta vraiment attention à eux. Et c'était tant mieux. Mais le répit fut de courte durée.

" Alors ? Vous vous amusez ? " demanda Black qui dansait avec Lynn.

" Parce que tu trouves ça amusant ? " s'emporta Lily, fusillant du regard Black sur place. 

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. " Allez ! De quoi tu te plains ? Tu n'es pas avec Rogue ! "

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lily se sentait véritablement furieuse, elle jeta un dernier regard à Sirius et voulut quitter la piste mais le gant la retint. Elle put juste faire un pas, et, comme si elle avait été accrochée à un ressort, elle se sentit projeter en arrière et atterrit dans les bras de James.

" On ne peut pas aller à l'encontre des Gants. " expliqua James en l'aidant à se redresser. Lily était maintenant vraiment en colère, elle tenta de retirer le gant, malgré ce que lui avait dit la préfète de Poufsouffle. 

Sirius secoua l'index d'un air dogmatique. " Impossible, seul celui qui a passé le Gant peut le retirer. "

" Décidément ! " murmura Orpheo qui venait de se joindre à eux.

Plus que de la colère, Lily ressentit un profond abattement.

Il s'ensuivit alors une véritable bataille entre Lily et James, l'un comme l'autre ne voulant jamais se rendre à un endroit choisi par l'autre. Si Lily voulait danser, James voulait manger si Lily voulait discuter, James préférait faire un tour dans le parc. Le moment le plus délicat fut bien évidemment quand l'un décréta à l'autre qu'il _devait_ aller aux toilettes. Pour mieux vivre la situation, Lily se répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait rien d'embarrassant puisqu'elle l'épouserait d'ici quelques temps… Mais comment avait-elle pu épouser un type pareil ?! Le seul endroit où ils se rendaient d'un commun accord était devant la grande horloge qui annonçait toujours qu'il n'était pas encore minuit. Mais alors que Lily se demandait comment diable Cendrillon avait pu ne pas voir arriver minuit, elle dût convenir qu'elle n'avait pas tant envie que ça que les douze coups retentissent. Bien sûr James l'insupportait et elle avait envie de l'assommer à coup de louche, mais en même temps, elle appréciait d'être avec lui. Il l'agaçait mais il la faisait rire également. 

" Est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que fait Norgoth avec Harker. " demanda James avec défiance. Il suivait du regard Irina et le Serpentard qui dansaient. 

" Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? " répliqua Lily en se servant un verre de Bierraubeurre. 

" C'est un Serpentard et le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch adverse. " répliqua James d'une voix outrée.

" Et alors ? " répliqua froidement Lily.

James dévisagea Lily d'un air incrédule. " Alors ? Mais c'est un _Serpentard_ ! " répéta-t-il. 

Lily soupira. " Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Potter ! " James écarquilla les yeux. " Ce que tu peux être gamin ! " ajouta-t-elle excédée. Elle s'apprêtait à continuer mais elle se retint à la dernière minute. James l'étudia du coin de l'œil, il se doutait qu'elle cachait quelque chose. 

" Jure-moi de ne jamais répéter ce que je vais te dire. " Mais qu'est ce qu'elle était en train de faire ? Elle n'allait pas dévoiler le secret de son amie juste pour faire taire James !?

James fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité était aiguisée. " Je te le jure. " dit-il peu confiant.

" Mieux que ça ! Fait un serment magique. " insista Lily. Si elle devait trahir son amie, autant prendre ses précautions.

" Un serment magique ? " s'étouffa James. " Pour Norgoth ? Hors de question. " décida-t-il.

" Tant pis alors. " déclara-t-elle et pris un air dégagé. Mais elle connaissait suffisamment James pour savoir qu'il reviendrait sur sa décision. 

Et en effet, après avoir gardé quelques secondes le silence, James changea d'expression. " Bon d'accord ! " soupira-t-il et il plaqua sa main droite sur son cœur. " Par la Magie Ancestrale, je jure de ne pas dévoiler le secret qui va m'être confié. " énonça-t-il solennellement. Lily ne laissa rien paraître, mais elle était soulagée. Un serment sur la Magie Ancestrale était un engagement qu'aucun sorcier ne pouvait briser. C'était une des premières choses que Lily avait apprise en arrivant à Poudlard, même si elle n'y avait jamais été soumise. 

" Irina danse avec Harker parce qu'elle le _doit_. " dit Lily simplement.

James haussa un sourcil. " Elle le doit ? Un pari qu'elle a perdu ? "

Lily secoua la tête. " Pas vraiment, non… C'est son fiancé. " souffla Lily.

James ouvrit de grands yeux. " Son quoi ? " s'étonna-t-il.

" Fiancé. " répéta Lily en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de James. " A sa sortie de Poudlard, elle l'épousera. " expliqua-t-elle sombrement.

" Maismaispourquoi ?… Comment ? " bégaya James. 

" Comme tu dis. " soupira Lily. 

" Mais elle est d'accord ? "

Lily fusilla James du regard. " Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tu connais le principe du mariage arrangé ? "

" Mais elle aurait pu refuser. " argumenta obstinément James.

" Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne, Potter. Et sûrement pas Irina. Elle n'a pas le choix, elle doit obéir aux ordres de sa famille. "

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel tous deux regardèrent Irina et Harker danser.

James secoua la tête. " OK, elle n'a pas le choix et elle se mariera à la sortie de Poudlard. Mais, maintenant, il n'y a personne pour la surveiller, leurs parents sont loin, pourquoi va-t-elle au bal avec lui ? "

" Tu es naïf, Potter. " soupira Lily. " Elle a pire que ses parents, elle a tous les Serpentard sur le dos et eux ne lui pardonneront aucune erreur. " 

Ils n'avaient déjà pas vraiment apprécié qu'Irina ait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Quelle serait alors leur réaction, s'ils apprenaient que c'était elle qui avait demandé au Choixpeau de la mettre dans la Maison de Gryffondor plutôt que celle de Serpentard ? Irina avait supplié le chapeau enchanté pour avoir sept ans de liberté.

" Il fait chaud ici. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. " déclara Lily. 

" Mais il fait froid dehors. " grogna James.

" Je m'en fiche, je veux sortir ! " insista-t-elle. James soupira mais se mit debout. Ils allaient s'éloigner quand Névée vint à leur rencontre.

" Vous avez vu Gontran ? " demanda-t-elle. " Je ne le trouve plus. "

" On ne l'a pas vu. " répondit James.

Névée se tourna vers le reste de la table, mais ils secouèrent tous négativement la tête.

" Ah si ! " fit Peter. " Je l'ai vu au buffet, il te cherchait. Je crois qu'il a parlé d'aller voir dans le parc. "

" C'était il y a combien de temps ? " demanda avec espoir Névée mais Peter haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

" Au vu de l'assiette de Peter, je dirais, il y a un quart d'heure. " dit Sirius après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'assiette à moitié pleine de Peter.

" Très bien. Je vais aller voir. " et Névée commença à s'éloigner.

" Attends-nous ! " s'écria Lily en saisissant sa cape et en traînant James derrière elle qui se cogna contre le banc au passage.

Il était amusant de constater que dans le parc, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans tomber sur quelqu'un.

" Ahah ! " s'exclama Névée en désignant un couple du doigt derrière un bosquet. " Quand je pense qu'Amy Elling a osé me dire droit dans les yeux qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas Shawn Bones ! Tu vas voir ce que je vais lui servir demain ! "

Lily et James éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Névée se tourna vers eux. " Dis donc vous deux… "

" Quoi nous deux ? " s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps. Lily et James se regardèrent d'un œil soupçonneux.

" Il faut qu'on enlève ces gants ! " déclara Lily et James d'acquiescer.

" Peut-être, qu'en fin de compte, Dave n'a pas tort. " sourit Névée.

" A propos de quoi ? " se méfia James.

" On vous mariera tous les deux. "

" Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ça ! " s'enflamma James. Mais Lily ne put rien dire.

" Bon, je vous laisse les amoureux ! Je vais chercher de ce côté. " déclara Névée en s'éloignant à petite foulée. 

Lily lui fit un signe de la main. " Si on voit Gontran, on lui dira que tu le cherches. " cria-t-elle.

" Merci. " lui répondit Névée, mais ils ne la voyaient déjà plus, elle avait été avalée par l'obscurité. 

Lily et James échangèrent un regard gêné puis se remirent en marche, un lourd silence s'était abattu entre eux. Lily sentait tous ses muscles se tétaniser, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était impossible que James ne l'entende pas, sa bouche s'était asséchée à tel point que même si elle avait voulu dire un mot pour briser le silence, elle n'aurait pas pu. Elle tremblait mais elle avait chaud. Mais qu'est ce qu'il clochait avec elle ? Vite ! Dire quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! La première chose qui lui passait par la tête. 

Mais James la précéda. " La lune est bien ronde ce soir. " 

Lily étouffa un petit rire, James lui décocha un regard noir. " En effet. Quand j'étais plus jeune, je voulais être astronaute. " dit-elle avec un semblant de sérieux pour récompenser l'effort de James.

James ouvrit des yeux étonnés. " Qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda-t-il.

" C'est un métier Moldu. Ca consiste à aller dans l'espace à bord de navettes pour étudier les étoiles. "

James haussa un sourcil. " Et ça sert à quoi d'aller dans l'espace ? Les étoiles, on les voit très bien d'ici. "

" On en voit qu'un tout petit nombre. Il y en a tant et elles ont tant à nous apprendre. "

James haussa les épaules. " Les étoiles ne nous apprennent rien, elles servent juste à faire de la magie. "

Lily soupira. Elle allait répliquer que James n'y comprenait rien, quand elle entendit un bruit insolite.

" Tu as entendu ? " s'affola-t-elle.

" Quoi ? " demanda James. " Tu sais, il y en a plein de bruits. " plaisanta-t-il. Mais Lily n'avait aucune envie de rire, ils s'étaient éloignés du château et il n'y avait personne dans les environs et la Forêt Interdite se dressait devant eux. Elle attrapa la main de James et commença à reculer. 

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " demanda James dont la voix semblait coincée. 

" On nous observe. " souffla Lily. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose les épiait, elle le sentait. 

James tourna la tête en tout sens à la recherche d'une ombre. " Où ? Qui ? " demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

" Là. " souffla Lily. Dans les fourrés émergeaient des points lumineux : des yeux. Trois paires d'yeux d'un jaune éclatant. Puis très lentement, sans faire aucun bruit, trois têtes grises émergèrent des fourrés.

" Des loups. " murmura Lily.

" Pire ! " fit James alors que leurs encolures apparaissaient sous les rayons de la lune. " Des loups-garous. "

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois devant eux, les poils hérissés et les babines retroussées. James et Lily firent quelques pas prudents en arrière.

" Est-ce que tu connais une formule d'Allégement ? " demanda James.

" Quoi ? " fit Lily qui ne quittait pas des yeux un loup-garou qui, à petit pas, venait se placer derrière eux. " Ils sont en train de nous encercler et tu me demandes si je connais une formule d'Allégement ? " s'écria Lily. Grave erreur, les trois loups-garous grognèrent. James et Lily sursautèrent et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre.

" Tu vas là où je vais, alors tu fais… " Mais James ne put terminer sa phrase, un loup-garou sauta droit sur eux. Dans un cri, ils se baissèrent en même temps. Mais le choc tant redouté ne vint pas. A la place, il y eut un bruit sourd, un profond grognement et des glapissements. Lily ouvrit les yeux craintivement. Devant eux, se trouvait un animal noir, au moins aussi gros que les loups-garous, qui semblait vouloir les protéger.

" Lily ! La formule ! " la pressa James profitant de ce laps de temps. 

Lily ne savait pas du tout où voulait en venir James mais elle s'exécuta. " _Alleviarecorpus_. " eut-elle à peine le temps de dire qu'un autre loup-garou leur sauta dessus mais, cette fois aussi, l'animal noir para le coup.

" Monte sur mon dos ! " commanda James.

" Quoi ? "

" MONTE ! "

Lily se hissa sans difficulté sur le dos de James qui dut à peine sentir son poids tant il resta d'aplomb. " Surtout tiens-toi bien. " fit James alors que sous les yeux terrifiés de Lily les loups-garous attaquaient la créature noire. Et alors, à la plus grande surprise de Lily, elle sentit le corps de James se modifier. Et soudain, elle était sur le dos d'un cerf. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, James s'était métamorphosé en un cerf. Mais Lily revint bien vite de sa surprise : la situation l'exigeait. Un des loups-garous avait cessé de s'intéresser à la créature noire et les prenait en chasse. Lily tira sa baguette de sa poche et dès que le loup-garou menaçait de s'approcher un peu trop, elle décochait un _Pyri_. James avalait aussi vite que possible les mètres qui les séparaient du château. Elle l'encourageait et tentait de contenir le réflexe de lui battre les flancs à coups de talons. 

Lily poussa un long soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le Château se rapprocher mais elle dut faire face à un nouveau sentiment d'horreur. Il ne s'agissait pas que de trois loups-garous égarés mais de plusieurs dizaines ! Ils avaient envahi le parc. Et le parc était plein d'élèves qui couraient en tout sens, hurlant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, certains tentaient de se défendre courageusement tandis que ceux qui ne le pouvaient pas essayaient de se réfugier où ils pouvaient, dans les arbres, dans les airs pour ceux qui avaient fait venir à eux des balais. De l'animalerie, Lily vit bondir les sphinx que Minigalle venait de lâcher, tandis que du château le professeur Dumbledore et Dawn sortaient. La robe noire du professeur de Duel se métamorphosa en une tenue plus adéquate, tandis que des mains du directeur jaillissait une intense lumière bleue qui s'étendait tout autour de Poudlard. 

Avant d'entrer dans le champ de vision de Dumbledore, James reprit sa forme humaine. Mais au lieu de courir, il s'effondra littéralement sur le sol. Lily passa le bras du garçon sur ses épaules. 

" Viens James ! " criait Lily. " Courage ! " Le loup-garou serait sur eux dans quelques secondes. Lily courait aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, tirant James qui la faisait trébucher jusqu'au moment où ils chutèrent. Le loup-garou bondit et Lily crut alors que sa dernière heure était arrivée. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, finalement elle n'aurait pas eu à attendre cinq ans. Mais la créature fut stoppée net dans son vol, comme si elle avait frappé une barrière invisible. 

" Vous ne craignez plus rien Miss Evans. " C'était Dumbledore et il lui tendait la main pour l'aider à se relever. " J'ai dressé une barrière de sécurité tout autour du château, toute personne extérieure à l'école ne pourra la franchir. " Tout autour du Château ? Il en fallait de la puissance ! songea Lily alors qu'elle gravissait les marches du perron, tout en tenant fermement James. 

Ils furent accueillis par McGonagall. " Potter est blessé ? " demanda-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix blanche. 

Lily secoua la tête négativement. " Il est à bout ! " 

" JAMES ! " hurla Sirius qui surgit comme un diable de sa boîte et bouscula le professeur de métamorphose au passage. " Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il a vidé sa magie c'est ça ? " s'inquiéta Sirius en passant le bras de James autour de ses épaules. 

Et alors qu'ils avançaient dans la grande salle, Lily vit, assis sur les bancs, ses camarades hagards, certains pleuraient et d'autres semblaient frappés de mutisme. Mais il y en avait également d'autres, allongés sur les tables, ensanglantés et gémissants. Et il en arrivait d'autres pas la porte. Pomfresh allait d'un élève à un autre secondée de Pointcassé qui avait investi la cheminée de la grande salle pour préparer des potions. L'odeur emplissait peu à peu toute la pièce. Lily se sentit prise de nausées mais elle lutta contre son écœurement. 

Sirius et Lily firent asseoir James dans un coin de la salle.

" Il doit avoir une fiole sur lui ou une gourde. " dit Sirius alors qu'il commençait à fouiller dans les poches de James. Un peu hésitante au début, Lily se décida.

" Je l'ai ! " dit-elle en tirant une petite gourde de la poche arrière de James.

" Fais-lui en boire. C'est un reconstituant. "

Lily dévissa le bouchon et porta le goulot aux lèvres de James. Après en avoir bu plusieurs gorgées, James ouvrit les yeux.

" Content de te revoir. " dit Sirius avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda James un peu déboussolé. 

Sirius secoua la tête. " Des loups-garous ont attaqué. C'est la panique. "

" Remus ? " demanda James qui ne s'était pas aperçu que Lily était là. 

Sirius lança un regard embêté à Lily. " Tu sais bien James, Remus est à l'infirmerie parce qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. "

James ouvrit de grands yeux, il ne comprenait pas.

" Ne te fatigue pas Black, je suis au courant. " soupira Lily.

" Au courant de quoi ? " fit Black qui affectait de ne pas comprendre.

Lily secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave, elle n'avait aucune envie de débattre sur la question, il y avait plus urgent à faire : s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien. " Où est Orpheo ? " demanda-t-elle inquiète ne le voyant pas.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit. " Il a une crise. Un truc effrayant et il s'est évanoui. " 

Peter arriva avec deux verres qu'il tendit à Lily et James. " C'est de l'alcool, c'est Pomfresh elle-même qui fait la distribution. " expliqua-t-il devant l'air étonné des autres. Lily prit le verre et le but d'un coup. Cela lui brûla la bouche et tout l'œsophage et la fit tousser.

" Je ne suis pas certain de me sentir mieux. " fit James d'une voix fatiguée. 

" Et pour Orpheo ? " demanda Lily.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ! " dit Meredith. " Je viens d'aller voir. Dumbledore l'a installé dans une pièce à l'écart et il est sédaté, il ne fait donc aucun cauchemar. "

Lily eut un soupir de soulagement. 

" Et les autres ? "

" Il manque beaucoup de monde encore. " dit Lynn d'une voix métallique. Elle luttait pour retenir ses larmes et se mordait les joues. " Je viens d'aller faire le tour des tables et… " sa voix se cassa. Sirius se releva et la fixa du regard. 

" Quoi ? "

" Névée n'est pas là… Je ne l'ai trouvée nul part. " Sa voix se brisa.

" Ca ne veut rien dire, Lynn. " s'exclama Sirius en prenant Lynn par les épaules. " Il y a des profs dehors, des sphinx tout ça pour nous protéger. Il n'y a rien à craindre. D'accord ? " dit-il en prenant la tête de Lynn entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde bien dans les yeux. 

" Elle cherchait Gontran. " dit Lily. " Elle l'a sûrement trouvé et ils sont ensemble. Gontran est un bon sorcier, Névée est en sécurité avec lui. "

" Tu vois ? " fit Sirius en prenant une voix rassurante. Lynn secoua la tête de bas en haut.

" Miss Adhonores ? " 

Lily releva la tête, le directeur Dumbledore se tenait debout devant eux. Il avait l'air sombre ce qui ne rassura personne.

" Oui Mr le directeur ? " fit l'interpellée en s'approchant.

" Mademoiselle, pourrais-je solliciter votre aide ? " demanda le directeur. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Meredith qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

" Attends ! " fit Irina qui jusque là n'avait dit un mot. Elle sortit d'un pli de sa robe qui dissimulait une poche une petite amulette. Elle la passa au cou de Meredith : " On ne sait jamais. " murmura-t-elle.

Meredith fit un signe de tête puis emboîta le pas au professeur Dumbledore. Elle s'arrêta dans le hall et poussa une sorte de sifflement. Et presque aussitôt un animal se matérialisa devant Meredith. Il avait la taille d'une petite fouine mais il se mit à enfler, à se déformer, jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un immense fauve brun. Meredith l'enfourcha et disparut dans la nuit.

" C'était quoi ? " demanda Sirius.

" Pan, la bestiole de Meredith, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu faire autre chose que dormir. " expliqua Lynn.

" Mais qu'est ce que c'est ? " demanda Peter.

" Aucune idée. " fit Lynn en haussant les épaules.

Lily jeta un regard à Irina. Toutes deux savaient ce que c'était, du moins elles en connaissaient le nom : un Aimond. Meredith en avait un jour parlé comme un esprit visible seulement des sorciers, une sorte de gardien de la faune et de la flore magiques. Lily avait rit intérieurement : quelle espèce de gardien passait son temps à dormir ?

D'un même mouvement, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la fenêtre et aplatirent leurs visages contre la vitre, mais ils ne voyaient rien : la barrière de protection avait repoussé les loups-garous plus loin dans le parc. Mais Lily ne savait pas si c'était vraiment un bien, car c'était aux confins du parc que beaucoup des élèves de Poudlard s'étaient enfuis et amassés. 

" Sirius ? " fit James. 

" Quoi ? "

" Je ne vois pas Will. Où est Will ? " James était trop faible pour bouger et il était resté assis contre le mur. Du regard, il fouillait la Grande Salle.

Le visage de Sirius se contracta, tandis que Lynn et Peter semblaient sur le point de pleurer. James le vit et s'en inquiéta.

" Sirius ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "

Sirius hésita un instant. " Il n'est pas encore rentré. " finit-il par dire. James ne dit pas un mot, hocha juste la tête. Lynn se laissa glisser contre le mur, elle attrapa ses genoux et pencha la tête en avant. Et un lourd silence s'abattit entre eux. 

Sirius et Peter continuaient de guetter l'obscurité à travers la vitre. Irina, assise, roide, le regard fixe, immobile, semblait coupée du reste du monde. James, contre le mur, gardait les yeux fermés. Lynn ne relevait la tête que lorsque la porte s'ouvrait pour voir quels étaient les rescapés. Mais il arriva inévitablement un moment, où l'on cessa de ramener des miraculés et où les professeurs eurent la douloureuse tâche de ramener des corps sans vie. 

Dans la Grande Salle, Pomfresh était débordée et avait demandé l'aide des septième année qui recevaient quelques notions de Médicomagie durant leur dernière année d'étude. Lily fut témoin d'une scène insolite. Narcissa Lehnsmann voulait apporter sa contribution et soigner les victimes mais Flint et Parkinson, ses deux geôliers, cherchaient à l'en empêcher. Elle dût en venir à crier et les menacer pour qu'ils la laissent faire. 

Lily tentait de contenir sa peur et son angoisse en récitant toutes les compositions de potions qu'elle connaissait, elle essayait ainsi d'oublier qu'elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de Philip, que ses amis de Serdaigle n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et qu'une de ses meilleures amies venait d'être envoyée en première ligne.

" Oh ! " s'exclama Peter.

" Quoi ? " firent les autres en se tournant vers lui.

" Il se passe un truc bizarre dehors. "

D'un seul mouvement, ils se levèrent tous et se collèrent à la vitre. De la forêt émergeait différents ombres aux formes étranges et toutes disparates, conduites par une silhouette lumineuse. 

" Ce sont les Créatures de la Forêt. " dit Sirius. " Mais pourquoi viennent-elles ? Pour nous aider ou soutenir les loups-garous ? "

" Pour nous aider. " répondit Lily. Elles étaient conduites par Meredith. La jeune fille avait réussi à en convaincre un certain nombre de venir prêter mains fortes aux humains. 

A ce moment, des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Lily tourna la tête et vit alors traverser en grandes enjambées, une petite dizaine de sorciers, certains vêtus d'un manteau blanc, d'autres de violets, précédés par Dumbledore. Un sorcier et une sorcière vêtus de blanc restèrent dans la Grande Salle et se penchèrent sur les blessés, tandis que les autres sortaient dans le parc.

" Des Medicomages et des Aurors. " murmura la rumeur générale. Les mots allaient de bouches en oreilles. Mais pourquoi étaient-ils si peu nombreux ? Pourquoi étaient-ils eux-mêmes blessés ? Et pourquoi arrivaient-ils si tard ?

" Mais c'est mon père ! " s'exclama James en pointant du doigt le sorcier vêtu de blanc qui était resté dans la Grande Salle. 

Tous se tournèrent vers l'homme que James désignait. C'est alors qu'Anna Lola arriva en courant vers eux, elle semblait complètement retournée.

" Vous ne savez pas la dernière ? "

" Quoi ? " s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

" Il y a eu une double attaque. "

" QUOI ? " 

Lily s'aplatit la main sur la bouche.

" Oui, une partie du Ministère n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres, ainsi qu'un quartier du Londres Moldu. Il y a de cela une heure. Toutes les forces sont mobilisées, ils ne savaient même pas ce qui se passait ici. "

Des élèves qui jusque là étaient restés silencieux, s'approchèrent d'Anna-Lola.

" Le Ministère ? " demanda une quatrième année de Gryffondor.

" Londres ? " fit un autre de Poufsouffle.

Et les questions s'enchaînèrent : " A-t-on une première estimation ? " " Mais qui s'occupe de nous ? " " Est-ce que c'est Tu-Sais-Qui ? " " Je n'en sais rien. " répétait Anna Lola, elle avait juste surpris cette conversation entre McGonagall et Dumbledore, expliquait-elle. 

" Tout ce que je sais, c'est que contrairement à ici, là-bas, la Marque des Ténèbres flottent au-dessus des ruines. "

" Ce serait un hasard ? " demanda Peter.

" Impossible. " contra Sirius. " Seulement, ils préfèrent laisser planer le doute. "

" Mais que va-t-il nous arriver ? " pleura une troisième année de Serdaigle qui avait dû être invitée pour le Bal. " Ne sommes-nous donc plus en sécurité nulle part ? " 

Personne ne sut que répondre et leur attention fut attirée par la porte qui s'ouvrait et laissait le passage à une dizaine d'élèves conduits par Dawn. D'un même mouvement, la salle entière se leva pour accueillir leurs camarades. Dans le nombre, il y avait beaucoup de sixième année et Lily vit Gontran et Dave. Les deux garçons repérèrent Lynn qui s'était mise debout et agitait les bras. Gontran traversa la salle en courant.

" Névée est avec vous ? " fut sa première phrase.

" Tu ne l'as pas vue ? " fit Lynn d'une voix noyée de larmes.

" Non. " fit Gontran paniqué. Il était blanc comme un linge, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. 

Lynn se mordit les joues et appuya sa tête contre Sirius qui la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

" Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Gontran qui avait les yeux révulsés. Ils détournèrent tous la tête. " Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ! " 

" Gontran, calme-toi ! " intervint Dave en lui prenant le bras, mais Gontran se dégagea.

" Ne me dis surtout pas de me calmer ! " Sa voix tremblait de colère. Dave fit un pas en arrière, impressionné par l'expression de son ami.

" La dernière fois qu'on l'a vue, elle sortait dans le parc pour te chercher. " dit James. 

Gontran baissa la tête vers James. Il porta ses mains à sa tête alors que son visage se figeait dans une expression d'horreur. 

" Mais il manque encore beaucoup de monde. Ca ne veut rien dire. " tenta Lily.

Sans dire un mot, Gontran tourna les talons, Lily n'était même pas certaine qu'il l'ait entendue.

" Gontran ! Où vas-tu ? " demanda Dave qui l'attrapa à nouveau par le bras.

Gontran se dégagea violemment et planta son regard dans celui de Dave. " Je vais la chercher. " Lily retint son souffle, son regard allait d'un sixième année à l'autre. 

" Gontran tu ne peux pas sortir. Pas avec ces monstres dehors ! " fit Dave en pointant du doigt la vitre. 

" Je ne vais justement pas laisser Névée dehors avec ces monstres ! " Et Gontran se remit à marcher.

Mais Dave s'interposa une fois encore. " Je ne te laisserai pas y aller. Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais je ne te laisserai pas sortir ! "

" Non, tu n'en sais rien ! " et Gontran poussa Dave qui tomba au sol. 

Mais ce dernier se releva aussitôt et attrapa Gontran à bras le corps. " Il est hors de question que tu sortes. "

" LACHE MOI ! " cria Gontran qui se débattait comme un diable. 

Lily était médusée et à ses côtés, ses camarades étaient dans le même état.

" Il faut intervenir ! " dit Lily. Mais personne ne bougea, du moins aucun élève, ce fut McGonagall qui sépara les deux garçons.

" Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement ! " tonna le professeur de Métamorphoses. " Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a déjà assez de sang versé, comme ça ?! Que se passe-t-il ? "

" Laissez-moi sortir ! Névée est dehors, je dois aller l'aider. " plaida Gontran.

McGonagall eut un instant de silence. " Il en est hors de question ! " finit-elle par dire. 

" Mais… " tenta Gontran. 

" Maintenant asseyez-vous et restez tranquille. " coupa la sorcière. Sa voix était étrange, surtout son ton. En tout cas, Gontran s'assit immédiatement, sans ajouter un autre mot.

Lynn, dans les bras de Sirius, fut secouée par de violents sanglots. Le garçon l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux. 

" Je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien. Il y a dehors plein de professeurs qui font au mieux. " Mais le regard de Lynn allait sur tous les corps étendus et elle était plus blanche que jamais.

Dans la Grande Salle un nouveau flot d'élèves fit son entrée, celui-ci mené par le professeur Flitwick. 

" Will ! " cria Sirius qui avait réussi à repérer le Serdaigle dans la masse. 

Sirius et James, ignorant sa fatigue, allèrent à sa rencontre, entraînant Lily dans leur sillage. Le garçon les accueillit avec un air fatigué et surtout, surtout, un bras ensanglanté.

" Will… Tu es blessé… " fit James d'une voix blanche.

Will jeta un regard absent à son bras puis releva la tête vers James. Son visage était inexpressif.

" Ce n'est pas grave. " assura James. " Si… si la blessure est prise à temps… euh… maintenant… on peut faire le nécessaire. " Mais Lily n'était pas convaincue et Sirius avait l'air aussi sceptique. La blessure de Will semblait vraiment profonde. 

Le père de James s'approcha. " Will ? " fit-il. Le Serdaigle releva la tête, il ne sembla même pas étonné de voir son oncle. " Viens mon garçon, on va te soigner. " dit l'homme en prenant son neveu par les épaules et en l'attirant vers ce qui avait été aménagé comme une infirmerie.

Les jambes de James flanchèrent mais, fort heureusement, Sirius le rattrapa à temps.

" Il va s'en sortir, Sirius ? N'est-ce pas ? Il va s'en sortir ? " supplia James qui faisait tout son possible pour cacher son désarroi.

" Oui. " fit Sirius, avec la même voix qu'il promettait à Lynn que Névée allait bien. " Viens, ne restons pas là. On risque de gêner plus qu'autre chose. " et, soutenant, James, Lily et Sirius reprirent leur place dans le coin de la Grande Salle, avec le reste de leurs camarades. 

" Comment va Will ? " demanda Peter.

James ne répondit rien mais Sirius secoua la tête d'un air négatif. 

" On dirait que ça commence à se calmer dehors. " fit Lynn d'une voix morne. Elle avait pris le poste d'observation de Sirius.

" Avec les créatures de la forêt et les Aurors de notre côté, fort heureusement. " intervint Anna Lola.

" Ces loups-garous sont bizarres. " dit Peter. Tout le monde regarda avec étonnement Peter qui se dandina sur place, gêné. " Je dis ça par rapport à ce que j'ai lu… " précisa-t-il en rougissant.

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de différent ? " demanda Sirius.

" Ils agissent selon une stratégie de groupe. Ils sont organisés, ils connaissent le terrain, anticipent les réactions. "

" Attends ! Tu en parles comme de valeureux guerriers là ! " s'emporta Dave. " Et je t'assure que ce sont des monstres ! "

" Je ne dis pas le contraire. " répliqua Peter un peu vexé. " Je parle de leur comportement. Ces loups-garous ne sont pas guidés par leur instinct. " dit avec conviction Peter.

" Deux attaques simultanées de Mangemorts et une offensive menée contre Poudlard par une meute de loups-garous stratèges… " énuméra Anna Lola. " Voilà qui est réjouissant. Dis donc Potter, elle fait quoi ta mère ? "

James fusilla Anna Lola des yeux. " Si tu es si maligne vas-y toi en première ligne. " répliqua-t-il.

" Ce n'est pas moi qui suis censée être la plus puissante des sorcières. "

" Elle n'a jamais dit qu'elle était la plus puissante ! " s'indigna James.

" Ah oui vraiment ? Et qui est-ce alors ? Parce que franchement, quand elle est au pied du mur, on voit le résultat. "

" Retire ça tout de suite ! " s'empourpra James.

" Anna-Lola arrête ça ! Tu pousses un peu loin le bouchon. " intervint Sirius.

" Moi ? Je pousse le bouchon ? " ricana Anna Lola de façon hystérique. 

La situation dégénérait. Mais Anna Lola avait raison sur un point, une triple attaque menée sans que personne n'ait rien pu empêcher, cela ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir. Lily tourna la tête vers Irina, la jeune sorcière n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, sa physionomie restait placide. Les bras autour des genoux, elle fixait sans ciller les oiseaux du tableau qui piaillaient. Lily se leva, à cet instant, l'écœurement avait remplacé la peur. 

" Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. " se plaignit James. Mais Lily ne tint pas compte de l'avis de James et se mit à marcher… sans entraîner James. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris, les gants ne les maintenaient plus enchaînés l'un à l'autre. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'horloge murale : il était minuit sept. 

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lily fut gelée dans son mouvement. 

Sombre comme jamais Lily n'avait vu son professeur de vol, Cosmo Eternat était là, sa cape en lambeau et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, les mains et les bras protégés dans des gants de cuir de dragon. Et dans les bras, il portait le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille. Ce fut à la robe que Lily la reconnut : Névée. Lynn se leva. Gontran ne bougea pas. Eternat avança dans la salle et déposa le corps sans vie de Névée sur une table. Pomfresh s'avança pour venir aider, mais Eternat fit un mouvement de tête et l'infirmière s'arrêta.

" Pourquoi secoue-t-il la tête ? " demanda Lynn d'une voix haut perchée. " Sirius, pourquoi Eternat dit à Pomfresh de ne pas s'occuper de Névée ? " Lynn semblait proche de l'hystérie. Et alors que Gontran se levait très lentement les yeux fixés sur Eternat et Névée, Lynn s'écroulait. Sirius trop choqué ne la retint pas. 

Gontran tremblait, il était à cinquante centimètres de la table. Il regardait fixement la main de Névée, serrée sur sa baguette.

" Je suis désolé. " fit Eternat. " Il était trop tard quand je suis arrivé. "

Gontran leva la tête vers Eternat, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. 

Lynn se releva, trébucha, tomba, se remit debout et atteignit finalement _la_ table. 

" Névée… Névée, je t'en prie… " sanglotait-elle en prenant le visage de son amie dans les mains. " Ouvre les yeux… Parle-moi… " Mais il n'y avait plus rien à faire. La cape qu'Eternat avait étendue sur le corps commençait à se teinter de rouge.

" Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! " hurla Lynn.

Dumbledore s'avança et prit Lynn par les épaules. " Il n'y a plus rien à faire. " lui dit-il doucement.

Mais Lynn se dégagea. " Nous sommes des sorciers n'est-ce pas ? " dit-elle avec agressivité.

" Il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire. " tenta de lui expliquer Dumbledore. 

" Je croyais que la magie était capable de tous les miracles, professeur ? Ce sont vos mots, n'est-ce pas ? " insista Lynn.

Dumbledore baissa la tête. " En effet, Miss Amberson. Pourtant les sorciers ne sont pas omnipotents, certaines choses leur sont interdites. " essaya de lui expliquer Dumbledore.

" Dans ce cas, je renonce à être une sorcière. " déclara-t-elle très calmement. Et elle tira de sa poche sa baguette et, sans un moment d'hésitation, la brisa. Il y eut un jet d'étincelles bleu azur et jaunes. Lynn jeta les deux morceaux à terre et, avec défi, regarda le directeur qui n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Les larmes montèrent à nouveau aux yeux de Lynn et Dumbledore prit alors la jeune fille dans ses bras. 

" Il faut que je boive. " déclara Lily d'une voix blanche. Et elle s'éloigna sans que personne ne fit vraiment attention à elle.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la cuisine, Lily se réfugia derrière une colonne. Son dos glissa contre la pierre et elle pleura. Elle pleura tout son saoul, toute son angoisse, sa tristesse, sa peur. Elle pleura les morts et les blessés, elle pleura la vie qu'elle n'aurait pas. Et puis il vint un moment où elle ne put plus pleurer, elle ne savait pas si elle avait épuisé toutes les raisons ou toutes ses larmes. 

" Vous permettez Albus ? " 

Prudemment, Lily pencha la tête. Juste de l'autre côté de la colonne, le directeur Dumbledore et Henry Potter se tenaient debout. Henry Potter tira un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et en alluma une. 

" Je ne fume pas habituellement. Ce ne sont même pas les miennes… Mais là… " Mr Potter tira une longue bouffée. " Je viens d'annoncer au fils de mon frère qu'il va devenir un loup-garou. " 

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour faire signe qu'il comprenait. " Quel est le bilan ? " demanda-t-il.

Mr Potter expira un épais nuage de fumée. " Pas bon. Je me suis déjà occupé de blessures faites par des loups-garous, mais jamais de pareilles. Je crains que certains ne supportent pas leur métamorphose et ne perdent la raison. Vous savez bien Albus que j'estime que les loups-garous ont le droit aux mêmes conditions de vie que les autres, tant que l'on prend certaines mesures bien sûr… Mais ces gamins… " Mr Potter secoua la tête. " … Vous vous rendez compte ! Aucune de leurs blessures n'était traitable ! Aucune !… Je sais qu'on a encore des progrès à faire… " Mr Potter pesta. " Je n'ai pas pu en sauver un. "

" Ne dis pas ça Henry, tu leur as sauvé la vie. " fit Dumbledore en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Médicomage.

Mr Potter releva un regard triste. " Pas à tous malheureusement… pas à tous… "

Lily repéra alors un homme vêtu de violet, un Auror, qui venaient vers les deux sorciers. Jamais de sa vie, Lily n'avait vu un visage aussi abominable, couturé, écrasé, dévasté Pointcassé à côté passait pour un très bel homme.

" Alastor ! " dit Dumbledore pour l'accueillir.

Le prénommé Alastor avant de répondre sortit une flasque et en but une bonne rasade. " Des nuits comme celle-là, je m'en souviendrai longtemps. "

" As-tu pu déterminer d'où venaient tous ces loups-garous ? Avaient-ils un but précis ? "

" Encore dur à déterminer. Mais des bestioles pareilles, je n'en avais entendu parler que dans les histoires de grand-mère. " 

" Que veux-tu dire ? " demanda Dumbledore en plissant le front.

L'Auror secoua la tête d'un air incertain. " Au vu de la stratégie d'attaque, il est à peu près certain qu'il s'agit d'une meute avec des rôles prédéterminés et non d'une association hasardeuse. "

" Une meute ? " fit Dumbledore en écarquillant les yeux.

" Mais c'est impossible. " intervint Mr Potter. " Le Ministère interdit le regroupement en communauté des loups-garous, il y a trop de risque de reproduction. " expliqua-t-il avec stupéfaction.

" Ceux là se moquent des règles et existent depuis bien avant la constitution du Ministère. Et si, comme nous le supposons, Voldemort a réussi à s'allouer les services de créatures pareilles, alors il est encore plus dangereux que je ne le pensais et on en viendra difficilement à bout. " Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis l'Auror reprit. " Au fait Albus, c'est certain maintenant : vous avez un traître. "

Lily aplatit ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur. Mais sa surprise fut plus grande de constater que Dumbledore ne s'en étonna pas.

" La barrière de protection qui délimite toute la propriété de Poudlard a été rompue en un point. Seule une attaque simultanée de l'extérieur et de l'intérieur peut avoir brisé un tel sort. Et il a fallu y mettre de la force. J'ai un sorcier qui essaie de colmater la brèche mais ce n'est que du bricolage. Vous devrez faire appel aux Gardiennes et le plus rapidement possible. "

Dumbledore hocha sombrement la tête.

" En parlant de Gardienne. " reprit l'Auror. " La petite de dehors a fait un travail incroyable avec les Créatures de la Forêt. Elle a réussi à rallier des créatures dont j'ignorais même l'existence et les a commandés en fin stratège. " Il parlait de Meredith. " Un bon élément qu'il faudra surveiller. " ajouta l'Auror avant de s'éloigner.

Le Médicomage et le Directeur, restés seuls, gardèrent un moment le silence. Lily se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire quand Mr Potter reprit la parole. 

" Albus, je vous en conjure. Protégez James. " dit-il d'une voix brisée.

" Il ne lui arrivera rien, Henry. " assura Dumbledore.

" Si jamais, il lui arrivait quelque chose ou tombait dans leurs mains… Météra ferait des folies… Et elle doit garder la tête froide, elle est le dernier espoir, le dernier rempart. Si elle tombe, nous ne nous relèverons pas et devrons espérer en un miracle car rien d'autre ne pourra nous sauver. " La voix de Mr Potter avait quelque chose de désespéré. " Je ne m'en remettrais pas si mon fils disparaissait, mais Météra… "

" Je sais Henry. Je ne les laisserai pas s'emparer de James. "

Les deux hommes se turent, McGonagall venait d'arriver. Elle resta un instant sans bouger, ni parler, elle chiffonnait juste un parchemin dans ses mains, puis d'un geste sec le tendit au directeur.

" Qu'est ce que c'est Minerva ? " demanda Dumbledore en prenant le papier mais en fixant McGonagall droit dans les yeux.

" Les premières estimations. " dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

Sans rien laisser paraître, Dumbledore parcourut la liste. " Luke Empla manque à l'appel ? " finit-il par demander en relevant le nez.

" Il y a encore des groupes d'enfants qui ne sont pas revenus, protégés par les sphinx. Ca ne veut rien dire… " tenta sans conviction le professeur McGonagall.

Mr Potter donna un coup de poing dans la colonne derrière laquelle Lily se dissimulait. " Vous voyez Albus comment ils fonctionnent. " dit-il avec rage.

Luke Empla ? Ce nom disait quelque chose à Lily mais elle ne savait pas qui c'était. 

" Il va falloir annoncer à tous ces parents qu'ils ont perdu leurs enfants. " fit Dumbledore en rendant la liste à McGonagall. Lily ne parvint à déterminer s'il y avait davantage de colère ou de tristesse dans la voix de son directeur.

Bien après que le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Potter se furent éloignés de la colonne, Lily était encore assise derrière. Les minutes puis les heures défilèrent sans que Lily ne le perçoive. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Bouger, parler, se désaltérer… tout ça lui paraissait tellement superflu. La désespérance s'abattait sur elle et elle ne savait comment la combattre, comment la repousser. Habituellement, on se dit que l'avenir apportera l'espoir, mais elle savait de quoi était fait l'avenir : sans espoir. Elle avait envie que quelqu'un surgisse pour la prendre dans ses bras, lui dise qu'elle ne faisait qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait se réveiller. 

" Lily ? "

Elle releva la tête. Philip. Elle se jeta dans ses bras sans réfléchir.

" Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée. " Mais ses mots furent étouffés dans le cou de Philip.

" Je suis désolé. " bafouilla-t-il. " Je… j'étais couché. "

Lily s'écarta de Philip et le dévisagea avec surprise. " Couché ? Mais… "

" Je ne savais rien de ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à ce que Londubat vienne tout me raconter. " avoua-t-il un peu gêné.

" Comment va-t-il ? " s'inquiéta Lily. Il avait été ramené dans un des derniers groupes secourus.

" Il est dans un sale état, mais il y a plus de peur que de mal. "

" Tant mieux. " soupira Lily.

" Je me sens tellement bête. " soupira Philip en se frottant la tête. " Toute cette horreur et moi j'étais allongé sur mon lit en train de ruminer… "

Lily l'interrompit, tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce n'était que futilité. " Névée est morte. " dit-elle sans mise en scène. Ca, c'était important, ça c'était grave et irrémédiable. Philip la dévisagea incrédule, il eut d'abord un sourire forcé, s'apprêtant probablement à dire 'non, tu blagues' mais le regard de Lily le convainquit qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi rire. " Oh bon sang… " fit-il et il prit Lily dans ses bras. " Je suis désolé. " lui murmura-t-il. Lily se laissa emporter dans cette étreinte, mais elle ne pleura pas. Il lui embrassa la tête.

" Philip ? "

" Oui ? "

" Que sais-tu de la mère de James ? " 

La question était bien insolite dans un pareil moment. Philip recula d'un pas et étudia Lily. " Potter ? " demanda-t-il comme s'il pouvait y avoir un autre James.

" Oui. "

Il fronça un instant les sourcils. " Météra Potter est une sorcière d'une puissance incroyable. Si quelqu'un peut vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui c'est bien elle. Mais ça a rendu son crétin de fils prétentieux. " ajouta-t-il.

En d'autres occasions, elle aurait souri à la remarque de Philip, mais pas ce soir.

" Il faut que j'aille voir mes amis. " déclara-t-elle.

Philip parut un peu surpris mais ne dit pas un mot. " Tu veux que je t'attende pour monter ? "

" Monter ? "

" Oui, il est tard. Tu vas bien aller te coucher ? "

Lily leva la tête vers la pendule. En effet, il était tard. Elle jeta un regard sur la Grande Salle. Elle s'était un peu vidée, mais beaucoup d'élèves étaient encore là, attendant des nouvelles de leurs amis ou trop hagards pour penser à aller se coucher. Les professeurs de leur côté avaient trop fort à faire, seule Minigalle et Torr, qui semblait très éprouvé, prenaient le temps de réconforter les élèves. 

" Non pas tout de suite. " déclara-t-elle.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Philip. " Bien. Tu veux que je reste ? "

" Ca ira. Ne t'inquiète pas. " Elle se força à sourire.

" Très bien, à demain. " Et il l'embrassa brièvement avant de monter se coucher.

Lily rejoignit Irina qui n'avait pas quitté sa place, ni sa position.

" Tu étais au courant ? " demanda sévèrement Lily. Irina resta silencieuse, ignorant totalement Lily. " Irina ! Réponds-moi ! Tu savais pour cette boucherie ? " Mais Irina était muette. Lily eut un soupir d'exaspération et préféra s'éloigner avant de dire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait, peut-être. 

Pour se calmer, Lily sortit prendre l'air frais de l'aube. Dans le parc redevenu calme, Hagrid achevait de remettre un peu d'ordre. Assis sur la première marche, elle reconnut James. Sans dire un mot, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

" Ils en ont capturé quatre et douze sont morts. Les Créatures de la Forêt les ont ramassés tout à l'heure. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont en faire. " 

" Comment vont les autres ? " demanda Lily.

James se tourna vers Lily, il avait l'air excessivement fatigué.

" Peter a eu une crise de nerf, Pomfresh lui a administré un calmant. Anna Lola s'est endormie ainsi que Dave. Will… " Mais James hocha les épaules. " Norgoth semble tétanisée, elle s'est enfermée dans un profond mutisme, d'après Pomfresh, ça passera. Orpheo dort toujours, on ne peut pas aller le voir. Ce sont surtout les Serdaigle qui ont trinqué. C'est chez eux qu'il y a le plus de perte. Par contre, tu peux remarquer que les Serpentard ont été singulièrement épargnés. Il y a juste un ou deux blessés légers. Etrange non ? " 

Lily hocha mécaniquement la tête. " Et pour… " Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais James en avait deviné la fin.

" Gontran est toujours à côté de Névée, il refuse de la quitter. C'est assez effrayant, on dirait qu'il n'est pas là, comme une écorce vide. Lynn est devenue hystérique, Pomfresh l'a sédatée et Sirius est avec elle en ce moment. Son père, son frère et maintenant sa meilleure amie, c'est trop pour elle. "

" Luke Empla ? Tu connais ? " demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes 

James fit signe que 'oui' de la tête. " C'est le fils du patron de ma mère, on jouait ensemble quand on était petit. C'est un Poufsouffle il est en quatrième année. Pourquoi ? "

" Il est porté disparu. "

James se renfrogna. " C'est mauvais. "

" James il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais que l'on parle. " dit Lily passant abruptement d'un sujet à un autre.

" Quoi ? "

" Tu es Cornedrue. " énonça-t-elle sans artifice, les yeux bien dans les yeux.

James, gêné, détourna le regard et soupira. " Oui. Je ne voulais pas… " commença-t-il un peu hésitant.

" Que m'importe ce que tu voulais ! " coupa Lily. " Ce soir, ou plutôt ce matin, je n'ai pas envie de débattre sur le fait que tu m'as trompée et que tu te sois bien payé ma tête, plus cruellement encore que jamais. "

James voulu protester mais d'un signe de main Lily l'arrêta. " Cette nuit, tu m'as sauvé la vie et je pense que c'est plus important. " L'expression de James se détendit et un début de sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. " Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas furieuse. " répliqua-t-elle. 

James fixa Lily du regard et, cette fois, ce fut au tour de Lily de détourner les yeux.

" La transformation en Animagus, au début, épuise énormément, tu ne devrais pas autant la pratiquer. Alors s'il te plaît, repose-toi, tu as une mine affreuse. " lui conseilla-t-elle maladroitement. James ne répondit que par un sourire et le cœur de Lily eut un battement plus fort.

= fin du quatorzième chapitre =

Lee Jordan : Hellooooooooooo tous ! Eh oui, pour ce chapitre c'est moi, le maître absolu en matière de commentaires, qui vous présenterai les 'Notes de fin de chapitre'. Alors accrochez-vous à vos chapeaux, ça va balancer ! Et pour m'accompagner dans cette tâche veuillez applaudire ma collaboratrice : le professeur McGonagall.

McGonagall : *voix glaciale* Bonjour…

Lee : *regard en biais* … ou comment refroidir l'ambiance.

McGonagall : Jordan, nous ne sommes pas là pour divertir mais pour répondre à des questions bien précises. J'estime d'ailleurs que bien souvent cette partie manque d'axes clairs, les réponses fusent de partout ce qui fait que les lecteurs ne s'y retrouvent pas. C'est pour cela que nous allons remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout ça.

Lee : *murmure* Ils vont peut être s'y retrouver, mais ils vont s'ennuyer. *voix presque normale* Très bien professeur, que proposez-vous ?

McGonagall : Nous allons créer de grandes catégories, faire des réponses groupées, concentrées, précises…

Lee : *gêné* Mais euh… justement l'auteur ne veut pas que nous soyons trop précis. 

McGonagall : *froncement de sourcils* Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Toute question doit avoir une réponse franche, c'est la base de tout.

Lee : Sauf en ce qui concerne les réponses aux questions des lecteurs.

McGonagall : *outrée* _Chocking_ !

Lee : *prend un air compatissant* Oui, je sais ! *grand sourire* Mais c'est tellement marrant d'embrouiller les lecteurs ^____^

McGonagall : *encore plus choquée*

Lee : Allez, déstressez, prof ! On est là pour s'amuser !

McGonagall : *choquée à tel point que personne ne peut l'être davantage*

Lee : Bon, pour le moment, Mac a l'air un peu bloquée, donc je prends les rênes en main. Puisqu'elle veut des grands axes directeurs, on va d'abord s'occuper du cas de Lynn. Alors, il semblerait que quelques-uns d'entre vous aient formulé les bonnes hypothèses. Félicitation ! Et non, vous ne saurez pas de qui il s'agit ! p Pour ce qui est de LA phrase de Lil' lors de son slow avec Potter junior, eh bien vous avez maintenant l'explication. La belle Lil', parce qu'elle le ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles, savait qu'elle était liée à celui qui a survécu. Classe non ? 

McGonagall : *dubitative* Ce n'est peut-être pas le terme que j'emploierais, Mr Jordan. 

Lee : On s'en fiche du terme technique ! Ce qui compte c'est que la p'tite Lil' a senti que le prétendu Orpheo était son futur bout d'chou !

McGonagall : *lève les yeux au ciel désespérée* Passons au cas par cas, ce sera plus simple et tant pis pour mon idée de regroupement.

Lee : Allez, déprimez pas Mac !

McGonagall : *lance un regard qui veut dire 'on n'a pas éleva les cochons ensemble'* Un dénommé Sirius Black exprime l'idée qu'il serait intéressant que Lily Evans demande à Harry Potter de sortir avec elle… *moment de silence*… je pense que l'auteur préfère éviter ce genre de situation, elle n'a pas vraiment envie de rénover le complexe d'Œdipe. 

Lee : Eh mec ! T'es au courant que c'est sa mère quand même ?

McGonagall : Mr Bayram aimerait savoir si l'auteur compte faire sortir Mr Harry Potter avec une demoiselle. Je préférerai ne pas répondre à cette question.

Lee : *chuchote* T'inquiète gars, l'auteur a prévu une petite place à la romance. ^__~ Mais vaut mieux que tu ne saches pas avec qui, c'est plus drôle.

McGonagall : Ce garçon aimerait également connaître quand Mr James Potter et Miss Lily Evans vont former un couple. Mr Jordan voulez-vous répondre ?

Lee : Si vous voulez Mac. Bientôt, d'ici quatre ou cinq chapitres. Il faut laisser à la miss le temps de s'habituer avec l'idée qu'elle va épouser le gars qu'elle ne supporte pas, puis de tomber amoureuse. Et puis bien évidemment, il faut virer Parry de l'équation ! Qu'il dégage celui-là, personne ne l'aime !

McGonagall : Mr Jordan, pas de jugement personnel ! Antares remarque que messieurs Weasley, Malfoy… hum…

Lee : Mac, pas de jugement personnel.

McGonagall : Je suis votre professeur, vous me devez le respect, Mr Jordan.

Lee : *outré* Mais je vous respecte Mac !

McGonagall : *air dubitatif* Reprenons, donc que messieurs Weasley, Malfoy, Fudge *amorce une grimace, mais devant le regard attentif de Lee, se retient* et Dumbledore ne répondaient pas véritablement aux questions. 

Lee : Mais c'est le but ! ^___^

McGonagall : *air pincé*

Lee : Allez, décrispez Mac. C'est pas comme si c'était des questions d'élèves en cours. 

McGonagall : Mouais. Iorek marie Byrnikson a plusieurs questions. Premièrement, elle aimerait que l'auteur rende Quedver un peu moins gentil parce qu'elle avoue qu'il lui fait pitié. 

Lee : Ben… il est où le problème ?

McGonagall : Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir, mais tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que l'auteur ne changera pas ses personnages et que même le personnage le plus abominable a également quelques faiblesses qui le rendent humains. Prenez par exemple Darth Vador…

Lee : Qui ?

McGonagall : Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais c'était le nom indiqué sur le papier que m'a remis l'auteur…

Lee : Si ça vient de l'auteur…

McGonagall : Deuxièmement, Iorek marie Byrnikson se demandait si Miss Evans ne trouverait pas Harry à son goût… *soupir* Je savais qu'il fallait trier les questions et les classer par catégorie.

Lee : La prochaine fois Mac, si vous êtes élue. Sinon Iorek marie Byrnikson, normalement, je ne devrais pas donner autant de précisions sur les sentiments d'un personnage mais c'est pour que tout soit bien clair, mais non Lil' ne trouve pas spécialement Harry à son goût, pas plus que Harry ne craque pour Lil'. 

McGonagall : Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça ! Troisièmement, est ce que Voldemort va attaquer le château ? Lee : Ben… même si l'attaque n'a pas été revendiquée, on peut considérer que ça déjà était fait, non ? Qu'en pensez-vous Mac ?

McGonagall : Voldemort ne se risquerait jamais à attaquer ouvertement Poudlard et à défier ainsi Dumbledore. En tout cas, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas toutes les clés du pouvoir en main. Donc, la version officielle est qu'une meute de loups folle a attaqué le château sans aucun rapport avec les autres crimes perpétrés cette nuit-là.

Lee : C'est pas super rassurant tout ça. Bon, passons à la review suivante. Moa, se demande pourquoi James s'est affalé après l'apparition de l'Epouvantard. Mac ?

McGonagall : C'est assez simple à comprendre. A cet instant, James Potter est à bout de nerf, il n'a pratiquement plus aucune énergie physique et magique. Alors qu'il guette l'apparition de l'Epouvantard, il se prépare au pire, se concentre et convoque ses dernières forces. Une fois que la tension diminue, James Potter ressent le contrecoup de toute la journée. 

Lee : Tout simplement. 

McGonagall : Stéphanie, dite également la_fan_de_hp, exprime son impatience d'en savoir plus au sujet de Meredith Adhonores, Irina Norgoth et Moïra Carolis. Eh bien pour ce qui est de Miss Norgoth, on peut dire que le mystère est pratiquement élucidé. En ce qui concerne Miss Adhonores, le voile se lève doucement et pour miss Carolis, un peu de patience, le seizième chapitre se consacrera à développer son caractère. 

Lee : J'avoue avoir hâte de mieux connaître ces demoiselles *regard avec de cœurs*

McGonagall : Pourquoi Harry ne connaît pas Dawn ? Eh bien, c'est peut-être lié au fait qu'il a été élevé dans le monde moldu et qu'il ignore beaucoup de choses de son monde de naissance. Mais il se peut également, que Dawn ait connu un autre destin. 

Lee : *grand sourire* Eh Mac ?… Vous vous rendez compte que vous cautionnez le système de 'Réponse-à-côté de-la-plaque' ?

McGonagall : *rouge de confusion* Mais… euh… je ne fais que… que me soumettre aux ordres… Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'approuve.

Lee : Mais oui mais oui ! c'est ce qu'on dit ! Lilou tes couples sont bien pensés, d'ici quelques chapitres tu pourras vérifier si tu avais vu juste ou non. ^_^ Quant au fait que c'est tiré par les cheveux, je peux t'assurer que l'auteur ne fait que ça. A longueur de temps et elle adore ça ! ^^

McGonagall : Trop…

Lee : Ljiah Jedusor, je suis bien d'accord avec toi, je ne sais pas comment Harry a fait pour se contenir et ne rien dire. Moi, j'aurais également tout balancé.

McGonagall : Pour reprendre une formulation de Patil Parvati : " c'est pour ça que c'est lui le héros. "

Lee : *regard vexé* Et puis tu sais, les profs de potions, il faut toujours s'en méfier. Franchement, faut être un peu zarbe pour s'enfermer toute la sainte journée dans un cachots humide, glauque, à remuer des bouts de bestioles toutes gluantes. Mate Rogue ! Franchement ! 

McGonagall : Mr Jordan, pas d'avis personnel.

Lee : Enfin, Prof, quand même, Rogue…

McGonagall : *fait la moue*… Bon, je vous l'accorde. J'ai toujours été une élèves assez médiocre en potions. 

Lee : Ah ! Vous voyez ! 

McGonagall : Bon, ça va ! Passons. 

Lee : Juste un truc comme ça Ljiah, quand est-ce qu'il est dit que Lynn n'aimait pas le Quidditch ? Parce que là, franchement, la petite elle me déçoit. *secoue la tête*

McGonagall : *secoue également la tête mais pas pour les mêmes raisons*

Lee : Alors Sophie Black, quelques problèmes avec les boutons ? lol ! ^^ Mais t'es pas drôle, t'abuses à nous donner tant de précisions ! Comment on fait nous après pour s'esquiver ? C'est qu'on a des comptes à rendre à la patronne après ! Enfin, bon j'essaierai de ne pas me montrer vexé par le fait que je ne fais pas partie de la liste des seuls Gryff' que tu supportes. 

McGonagall : *visage sévère : même si elle ne le dira pas, elle n'a pas apprécié qu'on dévalue sa Maison* Première question : Black va-t-il découvrir que Harry et Malfoy viennent du futur ?… Peut-être.

Lee : *chuchote* A ta place Sophie, j'éviterai de vexer les personnages qui répondent aux reviews.

McGonagall : Deuxième question : Le Bracelet du Silence de Malfoy va-t-il se fendre également ? … Vous verrez !

Lee : *chuchote toujours* Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit !

McGonagall : Troisième question : La prédiction de Trelawney, arf ! *ton moqueur* : " il semblerait que vous alliez bientôt rentrer chez vous, Mr Knight. Mais mon pauvre chéri, ce ne sera que pour y faire face à un grand désespoir. " veut dire qu'ils vont changer le futur sans faire exprès ?… Non.

Lee : *chuchote encore* Bon là au moins, elle a répondu.

McGonagall : Quatrième question : Est-ce que Malfoy peut quand même briller un peu plus ?… Vous verrez !

Lee : *chuchote toujours et encore* C'était trop beau pour durer.

McGonagall : Cinquième et dernière question : Quel sera le POV du chapitre 15 et 17 ? Et pas la peine de m'expliquer ce qu'est un POV, je ne suis pas stupide non plus, malgré le fait bien sûr que je suis une Gryffondor. 

Pour la réponse, le chapitre 15 sera particulier, son PDV est une surprise, pour le 17, ce sera probablement celui de James. 

Lee : Isly, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que pense ce crétin de Malfoy ! Mais la question du nombre de chapitres revient très souvent, pratiquement à chaque chapitre. Donc, histoire de, on va le redire encore une fois, il reste moins d'une dizaine de chapitres et avec l'attaque de Poudlard, on amorce maintenant un nouveau tournant. Quant à toi, Katie Bell, ma toute belle, t'en fais pas pour Weasley et Malfoy, c'est connu qu'ils adorent se chercher des noises. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, ils auraient pris une autre review, ne culpabilise pas.

McGonagall : Jordan ! Vous allez arrêter de faire du charme aux lectrices comme ça ! 

Lee : Pfff ! Si on ne peut même pas profiter de la situation… *boude*

McGonagall : Miss Katie Bell, les Maraudeurs vont bientôt trouver leurs surnoms, dans le chapitre 17, probablement. Sinon, il est fort à parier que Remus se doute que Harry est au courant de son secret, puisqu'il est le fils de James. Dans son esprit, la vie a continué de se dérouler simplement et ils continuent tous de se fréquenter. Harry n'a rien répondu à la question de Remus quant à sa profession. 

Lee : *rigole* C'est bien dommage ! J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête d'un Maraudeur qui découvre qu'il va être prof ! Ad le loup, perdu ! Parry est toujours là. Malheureusement ! Mais personne ne veut le faire tomber de son balai celui-là ?

McGonagall : Ce que fait la Préfète-en-Chef dans les couloirs au-delà du couvre-feu, j'aimerais également bien le savoir, miss Solla. *pas contente du tout*

Lee : Allez décrispez, Mac. Vous aussi vous avez été jeune… *regarde McGonagall* Non, oubliez ce que je viens de dire… Luna, enfin Luna… pourquoi tant de haine ? Bon c'est vrai que cette Irina Norgoth n'est pas nette du tout, que je pense qu'il faudrait s'en méfier comme de la peste et qu'elle vaut rien en tant qu'attrapeuse, mais quand même, pourquoi tant de haine ? Herm', alors tu trouves que Malfoy et Celui-qui-a-survécu commencent à copiner… C'est pas bon ça… Je suis absolument contre cette idée ! Eh l'auteur ! Faut pas, sinon ça sera bien moins intéressant de regarder un match Serpentard _vs_ Gryffondor, et surtout à commenter. Il n'y aura plus de violence, d'agressivité, d'échauffourées. 

McGonagall : Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal.

Lee : Enfin Mac, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Sinon, Herm' t'as très bien compris la technique de l'auteur, elle s'amuse à vous narguer avec des moyens qu'il y aurait de découvrir toute-la-vérité-rien-que-la-vérité-je-le-jure. 

McGonagall : Miss Samantha, depuis que James Potter a eu sa crise pendant le cours de Soins, il ne s'est plus transformé.

Lee : Vous pouvez faire confiance à Sirius pour le surveiller. 

McGonagall : Quant à votre question sur le déroulement du temps, l'auteur m'a donné un exemple pour vous. Quand vous regardez une cassette vidéo (ne me demandez pas ce que c'est Jordan) les deux minutes qui passent, ne sont visibles qu'à l'écran. 

Lee : Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris…

McGonagall : Prenons un autre exemple. Lorsque Romeo déclame sa scène d'amour sous le balcon de Juliette, il ne peut pas en même temps prendre le poison devant ce qu'il croit être sa dépouille. Les minutes qui passent ne peuvent servir qu'à se rapprocher de celles du présent. 

*moment de silence pendant lequel les deux commentateurs essaient de comprendre ce qui vient d'être expliqué… mais ils finissent par renoncer…*

Lee : Ah vous voyez ! Cette fois encore, on a le droit à la question sur le nombre de chapitres. Pour ta réponse Sibylle, _cf_ ci-dessus. Sinon, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça pour James. C'est un battant. Ce n'est pas parce que Orpheo danse une fois un slow avec Lily qu'il va baisser les bras. Et puis un rival, il en a déjà un : Parry. Alors un de plus, ce n'est rien. Et je dirais même, qu'au contraire, ce serait plutôt du genre stimulant. Je ne dis pas s'il avait s'agit de Peter, mais avec James pas de soucis à se faire. 

McGonagall : La troisième question de Sibylle : " Est-ce que les élèves de Poudlard ayant connu Orpheo et Silver dans le passé (1975) vont s'en souvenir dans le futur ( 2002 )? "

Lee : 1995. Ici, on est encore en 1995. 2002, même pour nous, c'est le futur.

McGonagall : Eh bien ça dépend de la mémoire de chacun. Moi, je ne me souviens pas de tous mes camarades, nous étions trop nombreux.

Lee : *voix basse*. C'était surtout, il y a trop longtemps.

McGongall : *regard en biais vers Lee.*

Lee : *grand sourire innocent* ^_____^

McGonagall : Mais en ce qui concerne, Remus, eh bien oui, il savait que Harry, irait dans le passé quand il l'a rencontré en troisième année, tout comme Severus ou Albus. 

Lee : Le professeur Dawn serait-elle plus mystérieuse qu'on puisse le croire ? demande également Sibylle.

McGonagall : *sourire* Cela se peut bien…

Lee : Oh et puis elle laisse une note pour nous remercier de répondre à ses questions. C'est gentil. Pour tes autres questions, nous y avons déjà répondu un peu plus tôt, nous ne les avons donc pas une nouvelle fois posées. Et tu as bien raison de n'avoir aucun respect pour ces %µ$£ de Mangemorts, ils n'en méritent aucun ces débloqués du chaudron.

McGonagall : *tousse pour ramener le calme mais elle se garde bien de contredire Lee* Mr Greenlight demande si Remus a compris que Harry est orphelin. Bien sûr que non, il pense qu'il s'agit d'une couverture, il ne peut pas imaginer une seconde que ses amis vont mourir dans l'avenir. 

Lee : Sophie-Maria… Tu es cruelle de poser une pareille question ! *éclate en sanglot* Mais pourquoi qu'elle est morte Névée ? Ze l'aimais môa !

McGonagall : *essuie une petite larme* Sophie-Maria, l'auteur a construit la relation de Gontran et Névée comme s'il était évident qu'ils passeraient leurs vies ensemble. Mais…

Lee : *éclate en sanglots* Zeeeeeeeeeeeee suiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis pas d'accoooooooooooooooord ! Rendez-moi Névéééééééééééééééeee ! bouhouhouhou T______T

McGonagall : *tend un mouchoir à Lee*

Lee : *d'une voix noyée dans les larmes* Merchi…

McGonagall : Vous avez beaucoup d'imagination Miss Sophie-Maria, mais non Mr Parry ne se montre pas infidèle.

Lee : Pff ! celui-là alors ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas lui qui ait rencontré les crocs des loups-garous. 

McGonagall : *regard sévère* Jordan, mesurez vos paroles !

Lee : Ouais ! Ouais… *qui veut dire : 'cause toujours tu m'intéresses'*

McGonagall : Eh bien dans ce chapitre, une des grandes interrogations est résolue : Comment Lily réagira quand elle découvrira qui est Cornedrue ? Eh bien vous voyez, les circonstances ont voulu, Miss Sophie-Maria, que Lily Evans ne soit pas si en colère que ça. Même si objectivement, elle en avait bien le droit.

Lee : Mouais, là je suis moyennement d'accord, sur ce coup, Mac. Le p'tit James, il se rendait quand même malade pour passer du temps avec elle. C'est pas le Parry qui aurait fait ça.

McGonagall : C'est peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin d'utiliser des stratagèmes aussi viles et qu'il est plus courageux.

Lee : *choqué à mort… vite chargez à 200… On dégage… boum…C'est bon, on a un rythme sinusal*

McGonagall : Miss Fannie, il y a un petit contresens. Le professeur Dawn n'est nullement Mrs J.K. Rowling. Jamais, l'auteur ne se serait permise de fictionnaliser un être réel. Toutefois, il est vrai que le professeur de Duel est un clin d'œil à l'auteur britannique, une figuration. 

Lee : Euh… Sailor Digital… Tu dis que Lynn te fait penser à une Vélane… Euh… tu ne voulais pas plutôt dire, Meredith ? Parce que, certes, Lynn est très mimi…

McGonagall : *ton de reproche* Jordan !

Lee : *comme si de rien était* … Mais elle est quand même assez ordinaire… 

McGonagall : Quant à vos autres questions, Miss Sailor Digital, elles ont trouvé leurs réponses dans ce chapitre. Ah non, sauf une. Jusqu'à présent, Harry n'a rien dit à propos de Peter Pettigrow, il semble difficilement imaginable qu'il change soudainement de ligne de conduite. 

Lee : Eh non Crystal, Harry n'a pas invité le professeur Dawn, mais sois certaine qu'il le regrette, vu comment elle était à tomber ce soir-là.

McGonagall : Jordan !

Lee : Pardon prof ! ^__^ Bon voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. A la prochaine.

McGonagall : *ton très digne* Au revoir. 

Preview du prochain chapitre : _Trois Mot_s

Trois cœurs qui battent. Six yeux qui voient. Trois cerveaux qui veulent comprendre. Six mains qui n'osent toucher et qui voudraient prendre. Trois fronts qui se plissent. Trois mots sur trois langues. 

Je. T. Aime. 

Juste trois mots.

Amour. Douleur. Jalousie.

Trois mots.

Annonce : Suite à ce chapitre peu habituel et au prochain qui l'est encore moins, je vous laisse la possibilité de choisir les personnages que vous voulez voir pour répondre à vos questions. Entendons-nous bien, chacun de vous, me donne un nom et, à la fin, je comptabilise et je prends les deux persos qui ont le plus de voies. Je ne vous demande pas de voter pour votre personnage préféré mais pour celui qui vous amusera le plus de voir (ou plutôt de lire) Votre choix ? Aucune restriction ! Du moment que c'est un personnage de JKR et que vous me précisez si c'est la version jeune ou vieille (pour les Maraudeurs, Rogue, Voldemort etc…) vous pouvez même choisir un personnage qui est déjà passé.

Alohomora : *soupir* Heureusement, que je n'avais dit qu'**UN** personnage ! Enfin, c'est pas grave… on va faire avec…


	15. chapitre 15

****

Titre : _Les Portes_

****

Auteur : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué) 

****

Avertissement : ATTENTION : si vous voulez continuer à passer une journée avec le soleil qui brille et les oiseaux qui chantent, ne lisez pas ce chapitre et si vous êtes au trente-sixième dessous, passez également votre chemin. Donc quand lire ce chapitre ? Bonne question ! sinon c'est du PG, plus à cause de la psychologie des personnages que parce qu'un événement funeste s'abat à nouveau. ^__^

****

Spoilers : Les quatre seuls et uniques tomes parus (mais tadadada le cinquième sort le 21 juin ^^… ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je mette le turbo… fichu revers de la médaille.)

****

Disclaimer : l'éternel brise-cœur *soupir* *lève les yeux au ciel* *re-soupir* Je ne fais pas parti des heureux détenteurs des droits du monde magique de HP. Alors sachez juste que je ne touche aucun argent avec cette fic, que je ne l'écris que pour faire passer le temps d'attente (et ça marche ! ^^), pour me donner l'illusion que Harry & C° m'obéissent au doigt et à l'œil. Alors, vraiment, pas la peine d'engager des poursuites, ce serait une perte de temps. ^-^

Un oubli impardonnable que je dois absolument réparer : quelque part, dans ce chapitre, s'est glissé une réplique d'un film que j'adore _Quand Harry rencontre Sally_. Saurez-vous la trouver ? ^__^ (c'est assez simple, si une réplique vous fait rire, c'est probablement celle-là)

****

Résumé général de l'histoire : Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow sont trois adolescents de quinze ans. Apprentis sorciers, ils fréquentent l'école de Poudlard, ils y ont leurs amis, leurs rivaux, leurs ennemis et leurs amours. Mais, 1975 n'est pas vraiment une bonne époque pour grandir : un mage noir œuvre. Tous trois ignorent que tout ce qu'ils avaient imaginé ne se réalisera sans doute jamais. 

****

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Lily, après une manipulation magique des plus difficiles, se découvre un talent de prescience. Elle entrevoit son avenir : les bons comme les mauvais moments. Mais elle a à peine le temps de se remettre que c'est le bal de Poudlard. Les festivités sont interrompues par l'attaque d'une meute de loups-garous. C'est un carnage. 

****

Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-avec-lesquels-on-commence-à-se-familiariser (depuis le temps !) 

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce. 

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. Atrocement mutilé, il est à faire peur et pour couronner le tout il est plus aigri que le vinaigre. 

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol. C'est un ancien joueur de Quidditch, un peu bellâtre sur les bords et très intéressé par sa charmante collègue, Esméralda Minigalle. 

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Elle est sublimement belle, à tomber par terre, mais elle n'est pas du genre très amical. 

Carmen Estogaffe : professeur de botanique. Elle est tellement étourdie, que ses élèves ont du mal à la prendre au sérieux. 

Barbon : professeur d'astronomie. 

Mouri : professeur de runes anciennes

Hattori : professeur d'étude des Moldus

Cherry : professeur d'arithmancie. 

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts. 

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Etrange jeune sorcière aux pouvoirs de guérison et qui semble très proche de la Nature. 

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry. 

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Elle était la commère de l'école, aucune rumeur ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard (relire le dernier chapitre au cas où ça vous aurait échappé)

Gontran Weasley : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Préfet. Petit ami de Névée. Cousin d'Arthur Weasley. Il aime s'amuser mais sait se montrer sérieux quand la situation l'oblige. 

Anna-Lola Hunter : Poufsouffle, 5ème année. Grande fan de Sirius. Rivale non déclarée de Lynn. Elle poursuit hystériquement et inlassablement Sirius et déteste Lynn qu'elle sent comme une rivale. 

Jade Keaton : ex-Poufsouffle, 15 ans. Ancienne petite amie de James et meilleure amie de Anna-Lola. Elle a déménagé à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente et réside maintenant aux Etats-Unis. Elle suit des cours à l'Institut de Salem. (allusion dans le chapitre 12)

Thomas Potter : 19 ans, ancien Serpentard. Cousin de James.

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James. Bien plus calme que son cousin, il n'est pourtant pas du genre " sage comme une image ". Constantin Amberson, le frère de Lynn, était son meilleur ami. Il a été mordu lors de l'attaque et va donc devenir un loup-garou. 

Météra Potter : mère de James. Ancienne Gryffondor. Elle est connue pour être la plus puissante sorcière actuelle. Sorcière-guerrière réputée, elle est le capitaine de la Garde Spéciale. 

Henry Potter : père de James. Ancien Serdaigle. Il est un médicomage très réputé. 

Esther Black : mère de Sirius. Ancienne Gryffondor. Elle travaille dans une société de jouets sorciers. Sa spécialité est d'enchanter les objets moldus. 

Pâris Black : père de Sirius. Ancien Gryffondor. Il est le lieutenant de Météra, sérieux et appliqué. 

Cassandra : Vieille sorcière au service des Potter. Elle a pratiquement élevé Météra. Elle se dit doter d'un Troisième Œil. 

****

Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas imaginer des fois !) :

Dave Goujon : Gryffondor, 6ème année. Meilleur ami de Gontran Weasley. (tome 3 : celui qui a failli perdre un œil en approchant d'un peu trop près le Saule Cogneur)

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année Serpentard, 5ème année. Aspirant Mangemort. S'il y avait un chef à la bande des 5ème année de Serpentard, on pourrait penser que le rôle est dévolu à cet adolescent cynique t imprévisible. Mais Rosier est trop indépendant pour une telle charge. 

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. Serpentard, 5ème année. Aspirant Mangemort. L'adolescent est un assemblage de muscles et de graisse et un paquet de nerfs, il ne faut pas le chercher longtemps pour le trouver. Mais il est également pourvu d'un cœur et très étrangement celui-ci bat pour Lynn Amberson. 

Emma Oak : Gryffondor, 7ème année. C'est la petite amie de Franck Longdubat et donc, vous l'aurez compris, la future mère de Neville. 

Agatha Holmes : Gryffondor, 7ème année. (brève allusion dans le chapitre 6)

****

Sans-oublier-bien-entendu : 

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter 

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

****

Le bla-bla d'Alohomora : Voilà un chapitre qui aura été bien long à venir ^^ oui je sais, vous êtes au courant. Des raisons ? J'en ai un sacré paquet, mais je vous les épargnerai. Mais je rassure tout le monde, enfin ceux qui se sont demandé, je vais très bien et il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave. ) 

Bon sinon, attendez-vous un chapitre à un peu… _différent_ ^__^

****

Remerciements : Tout d'abord, à Lou qui m'a bien fait voir qu'il valait mieux retirer tout le bla-bla mélodramatique (oui c'était encore plus larmoyant à l'origine ! Imaginez ce à quoi vous avez échappé ! p) A Kamala, qui a été une vraie fusée et m'a rassurée ^_^. A Zéna, qui malgré son boulot, a super bien bossé (t'aime pas Apeldoorn comme nom ? lol). Ainsi qu'à Mélusine/p'tit Sachem/Marie Maugrey (faudrait penser à raccourcir tout ça ^-^), mon Troisième Œil. Lol ^-^

Il y a bien évidemment tous les reviewers que je voudrais saluer et cela bien bas. Plus de 100 reviews pour un chapitre ! que voulez-vous que je dise ? Y a-t-il encore quelque chose à dire ? D'aucuns me diront que beaucoup de reviews n'étaient que des " la suite vite ! " et je répondrai que ce n'est pas faux. Mais fort heureusement, elles ne sont pas si nombreuses. Et il y a également de fort belles reviews, des témoignages, des analyses, des confidences qui m'ont émue profondément. Tuer Névée n'a pas été facile, je vous l'assure confronter Lily a son avenir a été hautement pénible et ce qui se prépare n'est pas bien plus réconfortant. Trop mélodramatique disait une review ? peut-être… (j'aurais préféré le terme de 'tragique' : bien plus flatteur p), il va falloir que je m'y fasse, moi qui déteste les mélo, je ne peux m'empêcher de tomber dans le pathétique, là est mon propre drame. ^_~

****

Chapitre 15 : Trois Mots

__

Amour

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, chaudement emmitouflé dans une couverture, Sirius regardait le soleil se lever. Lentement, le ciel rosissait, les étoiles s'éteignaient et les ombres de la Forêt Interdite étaient chassées. Le soleil repoussait peut-être la nuit dans ses derniers retranchements mais il ne pouvait en gommer les atrocités, elles étaient gravées de manière indélébile dans les mémoires. 

Sur les ordres de Madame Pomfresh, Sirius était monté se coucher lorsque les événements s'étaient calmés, mais jamais il n'avait pu trouver le sommeil. Il était resté des heures, allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, parce que quand il baissait les paupières, les images du drame défilaient. Ses oreilles, devenues depuis peu hypersensibles, captaient les pleurs de ses camarades, leurs réveils en sursaut, leurs conversations interminables. Il aurait également bien aimé parler, extraire de sa cervelle toutes ces pensées qui s'agitaient comme des serpents dans un bocal trop étroit mais il était désespérément seul dans la chambre. Les quatre lits de ses amis étaient vides, les draps bien tirés, les pyjamas sous les oreillers. Alors, à défaut de converser, Sirius regardait les étoiles.

Il appuya son front contre le carreau. La lune s'était couchée, Remus avait dû reprendre forme humaine et dormait pour essayer de recouvrer quelques forces. Il ignorait encore tout de ce qui s'était passé. Comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Et lui, Sirius Black, comment réagirait-il quand ils se retrouveraient face à face ? Parviendrait-il à le regarder droit dans les yeux ? Sirius soupira, il devait faire la part des choses : son ami n'était pas un assassin. 

Normalement, il avait été prévu que Peter et Sirius rejoignent Remus dans la cabane hurlante (James était dispensé pour cause de réserves magiques insuffisantes), puis, tous trois, métamorphosés en animaux, ils auraient dû parcourir la Forêt Interdite en toute liberté (et impunité). _Normalement_… Mais ce qui était arrivé cette nuit avait bien des qualificatifs (abominable, affreux, ignominieux, sanglant, douloureux, éprouvant, effrayant, horrible etc…) mais " normal " ne faisait définitivement pas partie du champ lexical. 

Peter était dans la Grande Salle, endormi par les bons soins d'une Pomfresh exténuée. Orpheo, par contre, était dans une pièce à part, plongé dans un sommeil artificiel pour prévenir tout cauchemar et lui permettre ainsi de récupérer de sa crise. Sirius fut parcouru d'un frisson au simple souvenir de l'expression d'Orpheo et de ses hurlements. 

James, Evans et Névée venaient juste de quitter la Grande Salle et Orpheo avait lancé un clin d'œil complice à Sirius : leur stratégie avait très bien fonctionné. Il n'avait par contre pas pressenti la ruse d'Orpheo ! Voir son complice entraîner Anna-Lola sur la piste de danse avait certes un caractère inattendu, voire étrange mais il n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention que ça. Grossière erreur ! Quelques secondes après, Lynn l'avait invité ni plus ni moins à danser. Ce fut au sourire d'Orpheo que Sirius comprit que ce n'était pas un banal hasard. 

Les Frigorifiés jouaient pour au moins la dixième fois leur premier tube, lorsque Sirius avait entendu un cri. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment les autres l'avait perçu. Il ignorait même s'ils l'avaient entendu dans tout le brouhaha de la fête, mais cela lui avait déchiré les tympans. Quand il s'était retourné, Lynn encore dans les bras, il avait découvert Orpheo à terre, littéralement foudroyé par la douleur. Il lui avait fallu quelques secondes avant de véritablement comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Effrayés par la violence de la réaction d'Orpheo, les élèves s'étaient écartés et avaient fait cercle autour de lui. Sirius avait repris ses esprits et s'était précipité vers Orpheo pour le saisir à bras le corps. Il avait été ensuite secondé par des septième-année sortis de leur état d'hébétude. La rage que mettait Orpheo à se débattre et la souffrance qui s'exprimait dans ses hurlements faisaient froid dans le dos. 

" Va chercher Pomfresh ! " avait intimé Sirius à Peter et, du coin de l'œil, il avait vu son ami jouer des coudes pour se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui se faisait de plus en plus dense autour d'eux. Les renforts ne s'étaient pas fait attendre (probablement alertées par le rassemblement, Pomfresh et McGonagall avaient dû déjà effectuer la moitié du chemin). Pomfresh avait murmuré une incantation qui avait plongé Orpheo dans un état de somnolence. Puis, McGonagall avait lancé un _Mobilicorpus_ et le corps inanimé de Orpheo s'était élevé dans les airs. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Erin Fang avait fait son entrée en grand fracas dans la salle, criant au loup. 

Dans le silence que la crise d'Orpheo avait provoqué, l'annonce s'était répercutée jusqu'au plafond enchanté. Il avait fallu un instant pour qu'une réaction s'ensuive. Puis, cela avait été comme une explosion. Il y avait eu des cris, des bousculades, des pleurs… La panique s'était emparée des élèves et s'amplifiait à mesure que les rescapés arrivaient. La situation aurait très vite pu dégénérer si le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas intervenu. Avec une intensité et une autorité dont Sirius n'avait jamais été témoin, le directeur de Poudlard avait ordonné le calme et le silence et, aussi surprenant, que cela pouvait paraître, tout le monde s'était exécuté. Dawn avait alors murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille du professeur Dumbledore qui avait hoché la tête. Il s'était tourné ensuite vers ses professeurs présents et avait assigné à chacun une tâche. La plupart des professeurs présents avaient été envoyés sur le front et chacun d'eux avait agi selon ses compétences. Eternat, à cheval sur son balai, avait survolé le parc, soustrayant autant que possible des élèves aux crocs et aux griffes de loups-garous. Minigalle avait lâché ses sphinx tandis que Hagrid s'était vu confier la direction des dragons. Dawn, munie de son épée enchantée, avait pourfendu, transpercé sans le moindre état d'âme. Flitwick, Mouri, Hattori et Cherry avaient préféré des sortilèges et des enchantements. A l'intérieur, Pomfresh, Pointcassé et Estogaffe avaient conjugué leurs talents pour soigner les blessés, tandis que McGonagall coordonnait les actions, faisait le lien entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur. La sorcière était à tous les postes à la fois : elle réceptionnait ses élèves, évaluait l'état de leurs blessures, calmait ceux qui attendaient, venait prêter main forte aux groupes qui tentaient de regagner le château par leurs propres moyens. Sirius s'était demandé combien de temps son professeur de Métamorphoses tiendrait à ce rythme et il avait craint de la voir s'effondrer. Mais elle avait tenu bon jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que les portes fussent fermées. Trelawney n'avait par contre pas été d'une grande utilité. Elle avait reçu pour mission de réconforter les élèves et de les tranquilliser, mais avec ses mines catastrophées et ses exclamations monosyllabiques, elle n'avait pas reçu bon accueil et les élèves avaient davantage eu tendance à la fuir dès qu'ils la voyaient arriver. Le professeur Barbon, en contre partie, avec son expression tranquille, sa voix chaude et son regard doux s'était montré bien plus habile dans cette délicate tâche et bon nombre étaient venus pleurer dans ses bras. Le professeur Dumbledore avait énormément impressionné en parvenant à ériger une barrière de protection tout autour du château. Pendant longtemps, il était resté invisible, puis il était réapparu accompagné des Médicomages et des Aurors. 

Sirius avait assisté à l'organisation de la défense et de la contre-attaque en rongeant son frein : son meilleur ami était dehors et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Plus d'une fois, il avait failli envoyer son coude dans la vitre et sortir dans le parc. Transformé en chien, il avait peut-être une chance d'aider, mais Lynn était cramponnée à son bras, plus blanche qu'un linge. Il n'avait donc eu aucun autre choix qu'attendre. Cela avait été un véritable soulagement quand il avait enfin vu James passer le pas de la porte, même épuisé et au bord de l'inconscience.

Dans la chambre, le soleil chassait la pénombre. Par la fenêtre, Sirius vit Hagrid sortir du château. Avec plus ou moins d'attention, il regarda le garde des sceaux de l'école faire le tour du parc, fouiller les buissons, secouer les arbres et même pénétrer dans l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Que cherchait-il ? des rescapés ? des corps ? des loups-garous redevenus humains ? L'esprit de Sirius continua à divaguer de questions en questions. Qu'allait donc révéler les loups-garous qui avaient été capturés cette nuit ? Reconnaîtraient-ils avoir été envoyés sur les ordres de Voldemort ? Et pourquoi Voldemort, qui avait revendiqué l'attaque du ministère, refusait de déclarer qu'il était l'instigateur du carnage de Poudlard ? Pourquoi n'avait-on pas vu flotter son abominable marque au-dessus du château ? Mais surtout, _surtout_, quel était le lien entre ce sorcier fou furieux et un apprenti sorcier fraîchement débarqué de Nouvelle-Zélande ? Sirius jeta un regard sur le lit vide de Orpheo. Il avait accepté les arguments de Remus et avait fini par convenir qu'Orpheo n'était pas un traître. Mais pourtant… Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange à propos de ce garçon… Quoique puisse en dire Remus ou James.

Le lit de James était également inoccupé (même le petit monstre manquait à l'appel). Où pouvait-il bien être ? Sirius n'avait pas revu son ami depuis que les loups-garous avaient été définitivement et officiellement mis en échec. Peut-être était-il seul dans une pièce, occupé à tout faire pour ne rien se rappeler. Sirius repoussa cette idée. Non, ce n'était pas James ! James n'essayait pas d'oublier. Il ne fuyait jamais, ni devant l'atrocité, ni la difficulté. James était un battant opiniâtre ! Il était le fils de la plus puissante des sorcières, de la plus grande combattante depuis le grand Godric Gryffondor. 

Sirius décroisa ses jambes qui commençaient à s'engourdir, il avait besoin d'un peu d'exercice. A pas de velours, il déambula dans la chambre. Il échauffa ses muscles puis les étira. Il s'arrêta devant le blason de la Maison de Gryffondor qui ornait les baldaquins des lits. Un lion doré, dressé sur ses pattes arrières, la gueule largement ouverte, les dents bien en évidence. Un symbole de pugnacité, d'autorité, d'indépendance, de noblesse, de tyrannie aussi. La Maison des dirigeants, des soldats et des aventuriers du monde de la sorcellerie. Du bout des doigts, Sirius effleura le dessin. Avec respect, il en suivit le contour, appréciant le contact doux du velours sur sa peau. Il n'avait jamais révélé à personne que le rouge et l'or avaient failli ne pas être ses couleurs, que le lion aurait dû être son ennemi. 

Il n'avait jamais fait aucun doute que James gagnerait la Maison du lion. Toute leur enfance, les adultes n'avaient cessé de le prophétiser. Par contre, pour Sirius, personne n'avait jamais osé rien avancer. On se contentait de lui dire qu'il irait avec James, que le Choixpeau ne les séparerait pas. Sirius avait grandi dans l'appréhension de la décision que prendrait le chapeau. Son appréhension s'était muée en angoisse quand il avait été assez mûr pour se sonder lui-même. Il _savait_ quelle Maison lui destinait le Choixpeau : Serpentard. Alors, dès qu'il décelait dans son attitude, ses remarques, ses réactions, un élément qui le rapprochait un peu plus de la porte de Serpentard, il se fustigeait lui-même et se promettait de ne pas recommencer. Ses parents avaient été à Gryffondor ! Tout le monde autour de lui avait été à Gryffondor ! Tout le monde, excepté Thomas Potter et il n'y avait personne que Sirius admirait plus que Thomas Potter…

Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'avait craint Sirius, le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor sans se faire prier.

" Oh ! Tu tiens vraiment à ne pas aller à Serpentard… Il est vrai que c'est une Maison qui te conviendrait très bien, mais puisque tu es aussi catégorique, ce sera… "

Sirius poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les ressorts protestèrent contre ce traitement un peu brutal. 

Où pouvait être James ? Peut-être occupé à se reconstituer des forces dans un recoin de la Grande Salle réaménagée en Infirmerie, sous le regard sévère de Pomfresh. Vider sa magie pour passer un peu de temps avec Evans. Sirius eut un sourire indulgent. Vraiment ! James avait plein de qualités, de la bravoure à revendre, de l'inventivité à profusion, mais quand il s'agissait de plaire à une fille, il devenait totalement maladroit. Ses tentatives avec Jade Keaton mériteraient d'être inscrites dans le guide des gaucheries à ne pas commettre. Evans ? Sirius reconnut qu'il n'avait jamais pris les sous-entendus de Remus très au sérieux, mais cela éclairait sous un jour nouveau le comportement de James. Gontran également avait vu juste. Le sourire de Sirius se gomma aussitôt. 

A travers les murs, Sirius percevait des bruits et des bribes de paroles. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu aller prendre des nouvelles. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'osait pas. L'image de Gontran, totalement apathique, tenant le corps sans vie de Névée, était bien trop insupportable. 

Sirius resta longtemps immobile sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, l'esprit totalement vide – du moins, il essayait –. Il y avait d'autres personnes dont il n'avait aucune nouvelle et pour qui il s'inquiétait : ses parents. Si le Ministère et un quartier de Londres avaient été attaqués, il était absolument certain que son père avait été envoyé pour se battre. Quant à sa mère, même si dans le quotidien elle semblait être une brave petite sorcière (un peu excentrique, certes), Sirius savait qu'elle était en réalité un agent du Ministère. On ne faisait appel à elle que pour des affaires délicates dans lesquelles le Ministère ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se voir impliquer. Sirius était âgé de douze ans lorsqu'il avait découvert le secret de sa mère. 

Il retournait la maison familiale pour trouver ses cadeaux d'anniversaire avant l'heure. Dans un recoin de la cheminée du petit bureau, il avait découvert une cachette où sa mère dissimulait des faux papiers d'identité et divers objets magiques étranges. Le choc avait été plutôt rude pour le jeune Sirius. Toutefois, il avait toujours fait semblant de ne rien savoir et continuait à jouer le jeu de sa mère. 

Sirius se redressa et se pencha en avant pour réussir à lire l'heure sur le réveil de James. Sept heures moins dix. Comme c'était les vacances, il estima que la distribution du courrier ne se ferait pas avant neuf heures et demie. Il décida donc de passer à la volière et de court-circuiter ainsi la distribution. Mais avant, il fallait se décrasser un peu et son reflet lui signifia par une grimace que c'était une très bonne idée. 

Sirius traversa rapidement la salle commune de Gryffondor. Comme il était encore tôt et que c'était le vrai premier jour de vacances, la pièce était silencieuse. Pourtant, elle n'était pas déserte. Disséminés dans tous les coins, des élèves, pour la plupart encore en tenue de bal, débattaient à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller ceux qui s'étaient endormis dans les fauteuils. Sirius aperçut également quelques-uns de ses camarades qui ne se mêlaient pas aux autres. Ils étaient aussi immobiles que des statues et avaient un regard d'une fixité effrayante. Les premières-années allaient avoir une mauvaise surprise en se réveillant.

Dans les couloirs, Sirius ne croisa que des fantômes qui répétaient avec gravité les événements de la veille. Il allait continuer son chemin sans leur porter la moindre attention quand il capta quelque chose d'intéressant. 

" Oui, le mur de protection a été brisé. " s'exclama le moine gras. 

" Il fallait s'y attendre. " répliqua la Dame Grise. " Le Ministère ayant refusé d'augmenter les crédits, la réfection de la barrière n'a pu être effectuée. "

" Normal que les crédits n'aient pas été accordés ! " s'exclama Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. 

Tous les fantômes se tournèrent vers Sir Nicholas qui prit alors un air important. " J'ai entendu dire que la moitié du Conseil est dans les mains de Vous-Savez-Qui. S'il planifiait d'attaquer Poudlard, mieux valait le désarmer. "

" Très juste. " s'exclama un fantôme avec admiration.

" Tout à fait logique. " ajouta un autre en battant des mains.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent trop pour que Sirius puisse suivre leur conversation et c'était tant mieux car il était assez choqué par leur légèreté. Mais après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : ils étaient des fantômes, ce n'était pas comme s'ils craignaient pour leurs vies. 

Quand Sirius poussa la porte de la volière, il fut immédiatement assourdi par le vacarme qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il hésita un instant à rentrer : les odeurs et les sons agressaient ses sens et lui faisaient tourner la tête. Il avait une irrépressible envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir en courant. 

Contrairement à la salle commune, la volière est pleine d'élèves de tout âge qui avaient eu la même idée que Sirius et attendaient impatiemment des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Dès qu'un oiseau venait se poser, les jeunes sorciers se pressaient les uns contre les autres, curieux de savoir à qui était destiné le message. Pratiquement toutes les lettres étaient lues à voix haute et recevaient des commentaires immédiats. On se répétait les rumeurs, les comptes-rendus. 

" Black ! " s'exclama Sean Prahl, un Serdaigle de cinquième année, en apercevant Sirius. " Il y a un hibou qui est arrivé pour toi. " Le Serdaigle le saisit par le bras et l'attira fermement un peu plus en avant dans la volière. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, Sirius se retrouva poussé devant le perchoir où s'était posé Link, la chevêche des Black. " Et je dois ajouter que nous sommes tous très impatients de savoir ce qu'il t'apporte comme nouvelle. "

Tout le monde comptait sur une lettre de Pâris Black pour révéler les informations qui auraient pu leur être cachées. Mais Sirius savait d'avance qu'il n'y aurait rien. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son père, mais il ne préféra ne rien dire. Après tout, on ne savait jamais. Alors qu'il tendait la main vers la patte de la chevêche, Sirius vit le magnifique épervier des Potter, Spike, entrer dans la volière et se poser juste à côté de Link. 

Sirius détacha la missive que portait son oiseau et reconnut immédiatement l'écriture vive et irrégulière de sa mère. Il fut étonné de constater qu'elle avait cacheté la lettre avec de la cire bleue (couleur de sa famille) et du sceau des Black (un chien avec une clef dans la gueule). D'un geste sec, Sirius fit sauter le cachet. Sa mère lui délivrait-elle des informations confidentielles ? 

Tous les élèves présents retinrent leur souffle, attendant que Sirius commence sa lecture, mais le Maraudeur resta muet. 

__

Sirius, 

Henry m'apporte à l'instant la nouvelle que tu vas bien et tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je me sens soulagée. La nuit a été longue et j'ai bien cru que l'incertitude allait me tuer. Je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi. Nous qui pensions que Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr de tout le pays. 

Les choses changent, pensa sombrement Sirius.

__

Comme tu le sais probablement, Londres et le Ministère n'ont pas été épargnés. Je veux que tu saches que ton père va très bien. Il a juste été blessé au bras, mais rien de grave. Henry dit qu'il en a pour une petite semaine. Mais tu connais ton père ! D'ici deux jours, il prétendra qu'il est guéri et reprendra du service. 

Sirius eut un sourire en coin, son père ne plaçait rien au-dessus de son travail. Même un bras arraché n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de prendre son service, alors une simple blessure…

__

Mais, personne n'ira lui reprocher son zèle. Les deux attaques ont fait beaucoup de victimes et les équipes sont en sous-effectifs. Météra va être en permanence sur le pied de guerre. Henry risque de ne pas chômer non plus. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons décidé que James et toi resterez à Poudlard pour les vacances.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Voilà un Noël qui s'annonçait particulièrement lugubre. 

__

Cassandra rentre dans sa famille…

Sirius arrêta sa lecture : Cassandra avait une famille ? Il avait tellement l'habitude de la voir au Havre, qu'il avait fini par l'intégrer au paysage et se surprenait même à se demander si son nom de famille n'était pas Potter. 

__

… et je vais être très occupée. 

Le Ministère lui avait assigné une mission ? Déjà ? Sirius poussa un soupir : c'était à prévoir. 

__

Il n'y aura personne pour s'occuper de vous et il est hors de question que vous restiez des journées durant seuls et sans surveillance.

Ici, il fallait lire " sans protection ". Mais après ce qui venait de se passer cette nuit, comment sa mère pouvait-elle penser qu'ils étaient plus à l'abri à Poudlard ?

__

J'ai écrit au professeur Dumbledore pour l'avertir de ce petit changement de programme. Je n'ai pas encore reçu sa réponse, mais je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne refusait jamais rien à Esther Black. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui refusait jamais rien. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne reculait devant aucun moyen, mais la plupart du temps, un simple sourire suffisait. 

__

J'aurais tant aimé vous avoir tous les deux avec moi. Je t'embrasse très fort.

Esther Black.

PS : Ne t'inquiète pas pour tes cadeaux, je te les enverrai par hibou. D'ailleurs, envoie-moi Pas-de-Pot avec Link. 

Sirius replia la lettre et la fourra dans l'enveloppe en soupirant. Sa mère ne lui faisait aucune révélation majeure. Juste que c'était le bazar, mais il fallait s'y attendre. 

" Alors ? " s'exclama avec impatience Theodora Dreiden. Sirius releva la tête et constata que tous ses camarades avaient les yeux fixés sur lui. Pour toute réponse, il secoua la tête.

" C'est ma mère et elle ne dit rien qu'on ne sait déjà. " explicita-t-il. 

La déception s'afficha sur tous les visages.

" Et je suppose que le courrier de Potter est aussi peu éloquent. " fit Prahl en désignant du pouce l'épervier.

" Même s'il l'était, ce qui me paraît bien impossible quand on connaît Météra Potter, je ne m'approcherai pas de Spike. Il a le bec acéré. " répondit Sirius. L'oiseau avait été dressé pour attaquer quiconque (autre que ses maîtres bien sûr) tenterait de le toucher. Même Cassandra ne pouvait le caresser ou le nourrir. 

Le Serdaigle jeta un regard méfiant au rapace et s'éloigna prudemment de quelques pas.

" Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre l'édition de la _Gazette_. " soupira Victor Delft, un Poufsouffle de sixième année. Du regard, il chercha un endroit pas trop sale où s'asseoir et arrêta son choix sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

" Et encore ! " grogna Kevin Apeldoorn. " Tu peux être assuré que nous en saurons bien davantage que les lecteurs. Le Ministère va veiller à ne laisser passer aucune information trop compromettante. "

" Le Ministère ! Pfff ! " fit avec dédain Misty Ash. " Cinquante pour cent de lâches et cinquante pour cent de Mangemorts. " Beaucoup acquiescèrent de la tête et les autres se contentèrent de baisser les yeux avec résignation.

" En tout cas, il est hors de question que je reste ici, pour les vacances ! Je ne tiens pas à servir de repas de Noël à des dragons. " lança Theordora Dreiden avec véhémence.

Et une clameur unanime s'éleva dans la volière. Les oiseaux dérangés s'ébrouèrent et lancèrent des cris stridents. Sirius porta les mains à ses oreilles. Ses tympans vibraient trop violemment et le faisaient souffrir. Il préféra quitter au plus vite la volière. 

Le silence des couloirs lui fit du bien, mais ajouta au malaise qui ne le quittait pas.

Par habitude, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il était songeur. Pourquoi sa mère préférait-elle le laisser à Poudlard ? L'école était-elle encore sûre ? Le mouvement général – et naturel – était de fuir et de se terrer chez soi. Quelle attitude était la plus raisonnable ? la plus sûre ? Valait-il mieux rentrer chez soi, tous se disséminer dans la nature, avec pour seul recours souhaiter que le malheur s'abatte sur la maison voisine ? Ou bien se rassembler, se serrer les coudes en vivant dans l'attente d'une nouvelle attaque et l'espoir que, peut-être, les corps des autres feraient un bon bouclier ? Rien de bien glorieux… Sirius ne voulait pas en être réduit à ces deux possibilités, qui à ses yeux, paraissaient aussi ignominieuses l'une que l'autre. Mais quel choix a-t-on quand on a quinze ans, que l'on est pris pour cible et que l'on n'a pas encore assez de pouvoirs pour se défendre ? 

Seul point réconfortant à l'horizon : la promesse de l'acheminement des cadeaux. Peut-être que pour compenser, il en aurait plus qu'à l'accoutumé. Sirius s'arrêta net de marcher et se frappa la tête. C'était la guerre et lui pensait à ses cadeaux ! Parfois, il se conduisait vraiment trop comme un enfant gâté. 

Lorsqu'il atteignit les portes de la Grande Salle, il les trouva closes et Rusard comme garde vigilant (et repoussant). Le concierge lui jeta un regard torve. Il le soupçonnait toujours de préparer un mauvais coup, ce en quoi il avait rarement tort. Mais là… En une telle occasion, même un Serpentard aurait la décence de se tenir tranquille… quoique…

" Black ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, cet accès est réservé au personnel enseignant. " aboya Rusard. " Allez faire vos petites plaisanteries ailleurs ! Il y en a qui travaillent ! "

Sirius fronça les sourcils mais choisit de rester calme. " Je voudrais prendre mon petit-déjeuner. "

Rusard fit une grimace dubitative. " Allez dans les Salles Rondes ! Je suppose que vous connaissez le chemin. " ajouta-t-il avec mépris. Sirius serra les poings et préféra ne rien répondre. Il n'était pas d'humeur à débattre avec le concierge. 

Effectivement, Sirius connaissait le chemin qui menait aux Salles Rondes, comme la plupart des élèves de l'école d'ailleurs. Il s'agissait de sept salles qui s'enfilaient les unes à la suite des autres, comme des perles sur un collier. On ne pouvait y accéder que par une seule entrée, gardée par deux immenses statues de tortues, dont le mot de passe n'était connu que par le directeur de l'école. Les Salles Rondes étaient habituellement réservées à l'usage des invités de Poudlard, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'y accéder. On disait que chacune était meublée dans un style et une tonalité qui lui était propre et qu'elles rivalisaient toutes en somptuosité. 

Les deux tortues gardiennes avaient été écartées l'une de l'autre et laissaient le passage libre pour entrer dans la première pièce. Après le boucan d'enfer de la volière, le silence morbide de la première salle frappa Sirius comme un coup en plein estomac. Ce n'était pas le silence d'une pièce vide ou encore ensommeillée, comme dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Les élèves chuchotaient à peine de peur de se faire remarquer, d'attirer l'attention. Comme si c'était mal de montrer que l'on était vivant après cette nuit meurtrière. L'ambiance était lourde, tendue, presque palpable mais surtout étouffante. 

Les tables avaient été dressées avec le même soin qu'à l'accoutumée. Les Elfes de Maison avaient préparé avec application le petit déjeuner qui embaumait l'air. Mais contrairement à ce qui se passait d'habitude, personne n'y faisait honneur. Les élèves regardaient avec des expressions vides leurs assiettes dans lesquelles les plats refroidissaient. Du bout de la fourchette, ils jouaient avec la nourriture, l'organisaient et la réorganisaient, créaient des formes, des visages. Certains portaient leurs verres à leurs bouches mais, soudain, leurs regards se fixaient et leurs mains se figeaient, le verre au bord des lèvres. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne bougeaient plus, puis d'une geste vif, ils reposaient violemment leurs verres sur la table. Quand un sanglot éclatait, certains sursautaient, mais la plupart prenaient grand soin à ne pas le remarquer et baissaient davantage la tête. 

Sirius traversa trois pièces (une rouge, une orangée et une jaune) avant de trouver dans la quatrième pièce (la verte) une table où il pourrait s'asseoir. La salle rouge et l'orangée étaient occupées par des premières-années qui chuchotaient sans cesse, se demandaient ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi ils prenaient leurs petits déjeuner ici et non dans la Grande Salle et ils se répétaient inlassablement ce qu'ils savaient. Mais dès qu'un aîné passait, ils se taisaient et le suivaient des yeux à la dérobée. Dans la troisième pièce, la jaune, Sirius vit enfin les plus âgés. Ils affichaient des mines mornes. Il chercha une table où s'asseoir, mais il n'en vit aucune qui le tentait. Puis dans la quatrième salle, la verte, il repéra, en retrait près de la cheminée, Arabella Figg, toujours vêtue de sa robe de bal mais qui maintenant était toute chiffonnée, voire déchirée par certains endroits. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche qui laissaient échapper plusieurs mèches. A ses côtés, se trouvaient Franck Longdubat, Emma Oak et Wilhelm Idaho. Ils étaient également vêtus de tenues de bal dans un piteux état. Tous quatre avaient le visage défait, de profonds cernes bleuissaient le contour de leurs yeux rouges. Leurs bras, leurs mains, leur cou étaient marqués de blessures et d'écorchures. Mais ce qui frappa surtout Sirius, c'était que leur groupe n'était pas au complet : il manquait Agatha Holmes. 

Un peu hésitant, Sirius s'arrêta devant la table, la main sur la chaise vide. " Je peux m'asseoir ? " demanda-t-il. Il s'attendait à une réponse négative de ses aînés. On allait lui dire que la place était réservée. Mais il y eut un instant de silence, puis un sourire crispé étendit les lèvres d'Emma Oak.

" Oui, bien sûr. " Sa voix était râpeuse, forcée.

Sirius la remercia d'un signe de tête. " Déjà debout ? " fit-il en prenant place.

" Nous ne nous sommes pas couchés. " répondit Arabella. " Nous avons été volontaires pour aider. " expliqua-t-elle. 

Sirius hocha la tête dans un signe de compréhension et un lourd silence tomba sur la table. Pour se donner une contenance, Sirius se servit généreusement en omelette, même s'il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Mais dès que l'odeur atteignit ses narines, son estomac protesta violemment et il fut prit de nausées. Sans plus attendre, il repoussa son assiette. 

" Essaie une pomme. " lui propose Arabella. La septième année tendit une Golden® [_private_ _joke_] bien jaune. Elle avait un sourire triste et… un peu crispé par la double balafre sanglante qui barrait son visage. Sirius dut la fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance, car Arabella porta sa main à sa joue blessée et la couvrit avec gêne. Embarrassé, Sirius se saisit du fruit et se dépêcha de mordre dedans, les yeux baissés. 

" Oui, je sais ce n'est pas très… esthétique… " De ses doigts, Arabella effleura doucement sa blessure, allant de son arcade sourcilière jusqu'à son maxillaire. Elle prit une grande inspiration. " Mais après ce que j'ai vu cette nuit, je peux dire que je m'en sors plutôt bien… Bien mieux que d'autres… " 

Le visage d'Arabella s'assombrit, Wilhelm posa sa main sur le bras de son amie pour lui assurer son soutien. Emma commença par se mordre la lèvre puis, peu a peu, son visage se changea en une grimace de douleur et, précipitamment, elle se leva de table. Sa chaise tomba bruyamment à terre, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Franck partit aussitôt à sa poursuite. Sirius, désemparé, regarda le couple quitter la pièce, puis il tourna la tête vers les deux septième année. Arabella se tenait la tête et gardait les yeux baissés, quant à Wilhelm, il fixait avec insistance une écorce de noix. 

Sirius se dépêcha de terminer sa pomme et, quand il quitta la table, les deux septième année remarquèrent à peine son départ. Il traversa presque en courant les trois premières salles qui s'étaient emplies de monde, mais dont le niveau sonore restait désespérément bas. 

Sirius s'avança un peu dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter pour prendre son souffle. Il avait comme une boule dans l'estomac. Il s'adossa contre le mur et inspira profondément. Sa nausée était de plus en plus forte, il n'aurait pas dû manger cette pomme. Il s'aplatit les mains sur la bouche en espérant qu'il n'allait pas vomir dans le couloir.

" Ca ne va pas ? " lui demanda une voix.

Sans se redresser, Sirius leva les yeux et découvrit le professeur Eternat qui le regardait avec compassion. " Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? " lui demanda le sorcier en se penchant en avant.

Sirius fixa son professeur. Tout comme les autres, il semblait fatigué, son visage était creusé par la nuit blanche, sa tenue était sale, abîmée et déchirée. 

" Non, non ça va. " répondit Sirius le plus assurément possible.

Le professeur Eternat était apprécié par la plus grande majorité des élèves de Poudlard. Il s'occupait d'une matière qui ne demandait aucun devoir, il ne mettait jamais d'heures de retenue et retirait rarement des points. La sainte trinité. La plupart des blagues qu'il racontait tombaient à plat et c'était justement ce qui faisait rire les élèves. Auprès des garçons, il bénéficiait de la notoriété qu'ont tous les joueurs de Quidditch et, auprès des filles, il avait pour le servir un physique plus qu'avantageux. 

" Il n'y a pas de problème. " réitéra Sirius avec aplomb. 

" Bien ! " fit le professeur en se redressant. " Mais si jamais, vous aviez besoin de parler, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir… ou n'importe lequel de vos professeurs. Quand une telle abomination s'abat, il est bon d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui en discuter, quelqu'un d'extérieur et avec davantage de recul. "

Sirius resta muet. Comment pourrait-il parler à un homme qui, pour lui, resterait à jamais lier à l'image du corps sans vie de Névée ? 

" Je m'en souviendrai, professeur. " répondit-il poliment mais avec suffisamment de fermeté, pour signifier qu'il n'avait nul besoin de son aide. 

Le sorcier lui adressa un sourire puis fit volte-face. 

Sirius sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. D'un mouvement d'épaules, il rejeta cette désagréable impression. 

Névée… Et qui disait Névée, disait Lynn… Jusqu'à présent, Sirius s'était fait fort de la chasser de son esprit. Tout ce qui pouvait lui faire penser à sa camarade avait été banni loin de son champ de vision, jusqu'à la barrette bleue qu'il avait pris l'habitude de garder comme un talisman dernièrement (depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée dans le bazar de sa malle en fait. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une lame de fond dans sa valise qui avait ramené des objets du fond à la surface.)

Après l'angoissante attente empreinte de peur et de reflux de souvenirs pénibles, l'annonce de la mort de sa meilleure amie avait provoqué une crise d'hystérie chez Lynn. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait boire une potion pendant que Sirius, aidé de Dave Goujon, la maintenait. L'effet avait été immédiat, tout le corps de la jeune sorcière s'était relâché instantanément. Sirius l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol. Sans la moindre difficulté, il l'avait soulevée et déposée sur un lit d'appoint. Elle était restée immobile, les yeux dans le vague et les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il s'était assis à ses côtés, aussi longtemps qu'elle avait tenu sa main. Avec la force du désespoir, elle se cramponnait à lui. Lentement, il l'avait vue s'assoupir, mais jamais ses larmes ne s'étaient taries. Aucune souffrance ne lui serait donc épargnée ? Vers trois heures du matin, Pomfresh était venue demander à Sirius de monter se coucher et de tâcher de se reposer. Il aurait voulu rester. Lynn, dans son sommeil, continuait de lui tenir la main : elle lui demandait de ne pas la laisser seule. Mais Pomfresh avait insisté et Sirius n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obéir l'infirmière. Il était monté dans sa chambre, s'était étendu sur son lit, mais jamais n'avait pu trouver le repos. 

Avec appréhension, Sirius passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame rose. Il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux questions de cette dernière. La salle commune s'était animée, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Les jeunes qui se faisaient raconter encore et encore le drame de la veille, demandaient qu'on les rassure. Chacun essayait de faire face à la nouvelle à sa manière : certains pleuraient, d'autres se mettaient en colère et quelques-uns étaient tombés dans un silence de dénégation. D'autres préféraient faire la sourde oreille, espérant que s'ils n'entendaient pas, ils pourraient ignorer ce qui se passait, faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si, soudain, tout n'avait pas basculé. Les anciens avaient, pour la plupart, déserté la grande salle, eux n'avaient pas besoin – pas envie – de s'entendre répéter encore et encore le drame. Ils ne voulaient pas assister au décompte des morts, des blessés. 

Alors que Sirius restait incertain et immobile dans la salle commune, le craquement des marches attira son attention. Prudemment, Louis Weasley, le petit frère de Gontran, descendait l'escalier. Il avait le regard absent et serrait dans ses bras son rat, comme les petits enfants tiennent leurs doudous pour se rassurer. 

Louis était en deuxième année mais venait seulement d'avoir dix ans. Les pouvoirs du garçon s'étaient développés plus tôt que la normale et on avait jugé préférable de l'envoyer en avance à Poudlard. Mais la vie au château s'était avérée très difficile pour le trop jeune garçon. Contrairement à son frère aîné, il était plutôt timide et introverti et il avait très mal vécu l'éloignement de ses parents. Plus d'une fois, Gontran et leur sœur Pauline avaient dû intervenir afin que ses camarades cessent de l'importuner et de se moquer de lui.

Louis était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit même pas Sirius et se cogna contre lui, ce qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

" Oh… Black ? Désolé… je… je ne t'avais pas vu… " dit-il d'une petite voix. Il tournait légèrement la tête de côté et son regard était bas.

" Comment va-t-il ? " demanda Sirius en levant les yeux vers la chambre de Gontran.

Louis haussa les épaules, puis se décida enfin à regarder Sirius en face. Ses yeux étaient gorgés de larmes qui menaçaient à tout instant de couler le long de ses joues pleines de taches de rousseur. Le rat, manifestement peu satisfait du traitement que lui offrait son jeune maître, se débattait comme un diable. 

" Il… il dit que ça va, que ça va très bien… mais… " Louis inspira profondément cherchant dans l'air le courage qui lui manquait. " Mais il tient toujours Névée. " acheva-t-il avant d'étouffer un sanglot.

Sirius sentit sa nausée revenir en force.

" Il ne veut pas la laisser. " continua le tout jeune sorcier. " Le professeur Dumbledore est venu en personne pour essayer de le raisonner et de le faire lâcher prise… " Louis baissa la tête. " Il a dit que la famille réclamait le corps. Mais Gontran s'est mis en colère et a dit qu'il ne la laisserait pas partir et il a repoussé magiquement le professeur Dumbledore. Il est tombé par terre mais… mais il ne s'est pas mis en colère. Il a dit qu'il laissait encore un peu de temps à Gontran et qu'il reviendrait plus tard. " Louis enfouit son visage dans la fourrure de son animal qui couinait. Il lutta encore contre les sanglots qui serraient sa gorge mais finalement rendit les armes et fondit en larmes. " Tu… tu crois… qu'il-qu'il va a-aller mieux ? " sanglota Louis.

" Oui… " mentit Sirius. Louis hocha la tête. Il acceptait de faire semblant de croire à ce mensonge. Mais comment Gontran pourrait aller mieux ? On venait de lui arracher le cœur. 

Sirius regardait le petit frère quelque peu désemparé. Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter des mots insignifiants ? Lui donner une tape dans le dos et lui assurer avec virilité que tout irait bien ? Devait-il essayer de lui faire accepter l'inacceptable ? 

" Est-ce qu'elle va pourrir ? " demanda d'une petite voix Louis.

Sirius eut un mouvement de recul et jeta un regard effrayé à l'enfant. 

" Dans mon livre, ils disent que les cadavres pourrissent et que les vers les dévorent. " continua Louis qui semblait totalement ignorant de la révulsion de Sirius. " Est-ce qu'il va arriver la même chose à Névée ? " Louis leva les yeux vers Sirius avec une crainte dans le regard.

" Louis ! " s'offusqua Sirius retrouvant finalement l'usage de sa voix. Mais qu'est-ce qui passait par la tête de ce gamin ?

" J'ai entendu un professeur dire qu'il valait mieux qu'ils soient morts, comme ça, ils ne deviendront pas des loups-garous. " reprit Louis. " Est-ce que c'est vraiment pire de se changer en loup-garou que de pourrir ? "

Sirius ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il dire à ce petit frère ? Un de ses meilleurs amis était un loup-garou, mais c'était des loups-garous qui étaient responsables du malheur de Gontran.

" C'est vrai que les loups-garous font peur et mal… mais pas tous et pas tout le temps… hein ? " reprit Louis avec plein d'espoir dans la voix. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Où voulait en venir Louis ? " Le professeur Torr nous a appris qu'ils étaient aussi des humains. Alors que quand on est mort, c'est pour toujours… Alors… alors je crois qu'il ne faut pas dire qu'il vaut mieux être mort qu'être un loup-garou… parce que… parce que je crois que Gontran aurait quand même aimé Névée si elle était devenue un loup-garou et qu'il n'aurait pas aussi mal… " Louis marqua une pause. " Gontran aurait quand même aimé Névée si elle avait été juste mordue ? " demanda-t-il tout de même.

" Oui, je crois… " fit Sirius. Oui, c'était certain, Gontran aurait continué à aimer Névée malgré la lycanthropie. 

Louis s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier et porta son rat à la hauteur de ses yeux. 

" J'espère que Pauline va comprendre qu'il vaut mieux être un loup-garou qu'être morte. Je lui dirai que je l'aime toujours. " déclara Louis avec confiance. 

Sirius ressentit un choc. Est-ce que Louis était en train de dire que… " Ta sœur a été… ? "

" Oui… au bras… Mais je ne peux pas la voir. Madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher quand Pauline ira mieux. "

La nausée contre laquelle Sirius luttait depuis des heures revint en force et, cette fois, il préféra se précipiter dans la salle d'eau pour vomir son dégoût, son horreur et… sa peur. Quand il se releva, son reflet ne prit même pas la peine de lui signifier qu'il avait une mine affreuse. Il était, de toute manière, bien trop occupé à frapper le miroir magique qui le séparait de la réalité. Oui, Sirius se serait bien adonné à un peu de violence pour expulser sa haine et sa colère. Il lui aurait suffi pour cela de sortir de la salle commune, d'arpenter les couloirs et de provoquer le premier Serpentard qu'il aurait croisé. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le rebord du lavabo et il grinça des dents. Il y avait eu assez de sang comme ça, il devait se contrôler. 

Habituellement, il y aurait eu Remus pour jouer le rôle de Mr Raisonnable, Peter pour acquiescer et arguer que c'était trop risqué et finalement James pour proposer une autre solution. Mais pour l'instant, Sirius était seul face à ses propres démons et frustrations. Alors, à défaut de Serpentard, Sirius lança rageusement son pied dans la porte d'une des cabines. Le panneau de bois craqua mais resta solidement fixé sur ses gonds. Sirius n'eut alors plus qu'une obsession : faire sauter cette porte qui osait lui résister, qui ne pouvait protester, qui ne souffrait pas et qui serait réparé d'un coup de baguette magique. 

Quand la porte fut en miette, Sirius n'était pas certain de se sentir mieux et en plus maintenant il avait mal aux mains. Il remua les doigts pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas fait trop de dégât. C'était douloureux, mais rien de sérieux. Rapidement, il passa un peu d'eau froide dessus et quitta la pièce sans faire attention aux mines ahuries de ses camarades que ses cris de rage avaient attirés 

" Tu es le cinquième à défoncer une porte. " sourit cyniquement Dave.

Sirius s'arrêta et se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Le sixième année était avachi dans un fauteuil face au feu, un exemplaire de _la_ _Gazette_ sur les genoux. 

" J'essaierai bien, mais ils m'ont tous dit qu'on ne se sentait pas vraiment mieux après et qu'en plus on avait mal aux mains. " ajouta-t-il sur ton sardonique. 

Sirius cacha ses mains bleuies par les ecchymoses derrière son dos. " C'est vrai. Juste sur le moment, tu oublies… mais pas vraiment… " répondit-il un peu gêné. Il se sentait stupide maintenant. 

" C'est bien ce que je pensais… " soupira Dave. " Alors je vais me contenter de ronger mon frein et d'éviter les Serpentard et quelques Serdaigle arrogants. "

Sirius fronça des sourcils.

" Certains ont eu moins d'états d'âme et ont préféré directement chercher des noises aux Serpentard. " expliqua le sixième année. " Résultat, Pomfresh a huit blessés de plus sur les bras. Dumbledore était dans un état de fureur ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer. "

Sirius imaginait très bien mais il ne dit mot. 

Il y eut un instant de silence entre les deux garçons, puis Dave reprit la parole. " Est-ce que tu es allé la voir ? "

" Qui ? " demanda Sirius même s'il voyait très bien à qui Dave faisait allusion. Lynn. 

" Ne fais pas l'abruti ! Pour une fois, agis en mec raisonnable et va la voir ! Elles font de leur mieux là haut, mais c'est de toi dont elle a besoin. " Dave était à bout de nerfs, son ton était cassant, agacé, mais Sirius ne pouvait vraiment lui en tenir rigueur. Il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir et leva les yeux vers les chambres des filles.

" Allez ! Vas-y " insista Dave, mais cette fois-ci, plus amicalement. " Toi, au moins, tu peux aider. " ajouta-t-il en serrant son poing sur son journal. Sirius tapota l'épaule de Dave pour lui assurer de sa sympathie, un rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres de Dave. 

Sirius inspira profondément puis finalement se leva et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il gravit rapidement les marches, mais lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, il regretta de s'être autant dépêché. Une seule question obsédait son esprit : " Et qu'est ce que je fais une fois entré ? " Nouvelle inspiration. Mieux valait renoncer à se poser la question. S'il réfléchissait trop, il était capable de tourner les talons et de fuir la tâche quasi insurmontable qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. 

Alors qu'il s'était finalement décidé et tendait la main pour saisir la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Etonné, il se retrouva face à Evans. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de bal, ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et de sa jolie coiffure, il ne restait que quelques anglaises – ce qui en d'autres circonstances aurait semblé ridicule –. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent avec incrédulité. Par-dessus l'épaule d'Evans, Sirius aperçut Norgoth qui se levait et s'approchait pour porter main forte à son amie.

" Je… je peux entrer ? " demanda avec hésitation Sirius.

Evans ne bougea pas tout de suite, probablement indécise sur la conduite à adopter. Puis finalement, elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

" Je reviens, je vais chercher deux trois trucs à grignoter. " déclara Evans à ses camarades de chambre, elle fit un signe de tête à Sirius et dévala les escaliers. 

Sirius n'avait cependant franchi que le premier cerbère. Norgoth assurait encore la garde de la chambre. Il ne pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce mais il entendait une magnifique chanson plus apaisante qu'une brise en été, qu'un rayon de soleil en hiver. C'était la voix d'Adhonores. Sirius avait déjà entendu chanter la jeune sorcière en de très rares occasions mais cela avait laissé dans son esprit un souvenir impérissable. En l'écoutant, on oubliait toutes les réalités du monde, ses contraintes, ses défauts et ses défis. Il poussa un soupir de déception quand Adhonores se tut. Il reprit alors ses esprits et se rappela pour quelle raison il était là. 

" J'aimerais parler à Lynn. " dit-il en fixant Norgoth droit dans les yeux. " Seul. " ajouta-t-il. Norgoth scruta Sirius de la tête aux pieds puis hocha la tête et, sans dire un mot, sortit de la chambre. Adhonores la suivit, elle passa devant Sirius sans s'arrêter un instant, ni même lui jeter un regard, comme si elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. 

La première chose qui frappa Sirius fut le désordre qui régnait dans la chambre. Des cosmétiques, des vêtements de toutes sortes, des draps s'éparpillaient dans tous les recoins, même les plus inattendus. Et au milieu de tout ce capharnaüm, Lynn pleurait. Elle était allongée sur un lit, une peluche dans les bras et semblait ne même pas s'être aperçue du départ de ses camarades de chambre et de l'arrivée de Sirius. Elle gardait juste les yeux fixés sur sa robe rouge suspendue par un cintre à la poignée de la penderie. Un terrible sanglot déchira la poitrine de Lynn et ses larmes s'accrurent : elle réagissait à l'arrêt de la chanson d'Adhonores. 

Doucement, Sirius s'avança jusqu'au lit. Il avait décidé de cesser de réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait faire ou dire et de se laisser guider par ce qui lui semblait le plus juste. Avec précaution, il grimpa sur le lit et s'y étendit. Lynn était couchée sur le côté, les jambes repliées en chien de fusil. Sirius se plaça juste derrière elle pour que sa bouche soit juste à la hauteur de l'oreille de la jeune fille. 

" Chuuut… " lui murmura-t-il avec autant de douceur possible et gentiment il lui caressa les cheveux. " Chuuut… " répéta-t-il. Sa gorge était serrée et ses yeux le brûlaient. " Chuuuut… "

Le cœur de Sirius battait fort. L'odeur de Lynn l'envahissait. Une odeur enivrante de mûres sauvages. Son parfum. Ses cheveux blonds lui chatouillaient le visage, mais il n'osait plus bouger de peur de la déranger, de casser quelque chose. Quoi ? Il ne savait pas vraiment. Il savait juste qu'il ne devait pas remuer. Mais ne pas remuer, c'était peu et il aurait aimé faire plus. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire quelque chose. S'il connaissait une formule magique pour apaiser sa peine. Si seulement sa simple présence pouvait la réconforter, comme elle le faisait pour lui. Il suffisait qu'elle apparaisse pour qu'il se sente bien. Il suffisait qu'elle sourie pour qu'il soit heureux. Et quand des larmes amplissaient ses yeux bleu clair, c'était son cœur qui se déchirait et partait en morceaux. 

Une berceuse revint à l'esprit de Sirius. C'était sa mère qui la lui chantait quand elle voulait le calmer. Autrefois, il avait cru que la chanson était magique, comme tant de choses que faisait sa mère, mais maintenant il savait que c'était juste le ton qu'elle prenait, sa chaleur, sa douceur, sa présence. 

De sa voix éraillée, Sirius se mit à fredonner tout doucement, tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille.

__

Dors bébé dors

enfant bien aimé

cesse de pleurer

dors bébé dors

sèche tes larmes

que s'apaise ton âme

dors bébé dors

soleil de ma vie

lune de mes nuits

dors bébé dors

ma grande fierté

ma douce félicité

dors bébé dors

enfant bien aimé

il est temps de rêver 

Les sanglots de Lynn se firent moins bruyants et il sentit la main chaude et humide des larmes de la jeune sorcière attraper la sienne. Le cœur de Sirius s'accéléra et une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il était hautement conscient de la promiscuité de leurs corps et, malgré les circonstances, cela le troublait. Il s'en voulait d'apprécier la situation dans un moment aussi peu approprié. 

Quand est-ce que la jeune sorcière avait cessé d'être Amberson pour devenir Lynn ? Etait-ce en deuxième année, lors de cette retenue qu'ils avaient eue en potions et où ils avaient tant ri en créant des breuvages explosifs ? Etait-ce en troisième année, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés enfermés dans un placard après s'être cachés de la hargne de Rusard ? Ou bien était-ce au bal dernier, quand elle était arrivée au bras de Will dans une robe bleu azur ?… Etait-ce quand il avait entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouverait à son égard ? Ou alors quand il l'avait trouvée en larmes devant la dépouille de son matou malodorant ? Y avait-il vraiment eu un moment précis ou bien était-ce l'adjonction de toutes ces fois, de tous ces détails, qui avait transformé la petite gourde pleurnicharde dont il était si facile de se moquer en la pétillante et adorable Lynn dont il était si facile de s'éprendre ?

Il savait comment elle pliait sa serviette de table, quelle couleur elle préférait porter, à quel fruit elle était allergique et quelle chanson ringarde elle adorait écouter en cachette. Il connaissait les blagues qui la faisaient rire et les histoires qui lui faisaient peur… Et malgré tout ce qu'il savait d'elle, il ignorait comment la soulager, lui retirer sa peine. Ca le faisait souffrir. 

" Est-ce que… " Sa voix hésitante fit tressaillir le cœur de Sirius. 

" Quoi ? " l'encouragea-t-il gentiment. 

Lynn renifla puis d'une toute petite voix reprit. " Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me prendre dans tes bras ? " 

Il y a des formules magiques qui peuvent interrompre un rythme cardiaque. Cette simple phrase avait autant de pouvoir.

" Oui… " parvint-il à murmurer, maîtrisant tant bien que mal son émotion.

Lentement, Lynn se retourna. Elle hésita un instant avant de lever le visage vers Sirius. Ses yeux étaient rouges, gonflés, tant elle avait pleuré. 

Tremblant, Sirius lui ouvrit les bras et elle se plaça tout contre lui. Sa tête se reposa sur son torse et ses fins bras blancs se nouèrent dans son dos. Et de nouveau, il l'entendit pleurer. Dans un premier temps, il n'osa pas vraiment l'étreindre. Il resta figé dans une position des plus inconfortables, les bras tendus, les muscles contractés. 

" Tu veux bien rechanter ta chanson ? S'il te plaît… " lui demanda-t-elle entre deux reniflements.

" D'accord… " souffla Sirius. Il devait se calmer. Elle devait entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre et c'était terriblement embarrassant. Avec un terrible effort, il se força à se détendre et doucement serra la jeune sorcière dans ses bras. 

" _Dors bébé dors_… " C'était lui où sa voix s'éraillait vraiment ?

Au mois de juillet, Sirius avait été en colonie. Comme les Potter étaient partis en voyage en Asie, le père de Sirius avait dû rester pour assurer le rôle de Météra. Quant à sa mère, elle en avait profité pour avancer sur son mystérieux projet baptisé " Illusion ", à tel point qu'elle en avait même oublié ses précieux montages et constructions. Les Black avait donc préféré envoyer Sirius en colonie plutôt que de le voir tourner en rond à ne rien faire toute la journée. Il n'était même pas question qu'il aille chez des amis. Peter était en voyage, quant à Remus, même si tous les plus grands soins avaient été pris, Mr et Mrs Lupin n'auraient pas donné leur accord. Ils avaient, semblait-il, beaucoup de mal – bien plus que Remus – à accepter que leur fils fût un loup-garou. 

Sirius n'avait pas été tellement ravi par la décision parentale et avait même protesté. Partir en colonie, c'était comme rentrer à Poudlard plus tôt. Tous les jeunes sorciers de Grande Bretagne allaient à Poudlard, ce serait donc forcément les mêmes têtes qu'il verrait dans ce camp de vacances. Ce en quoi il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, car effectivement, il y avait retrouvé pas mal de monde, dont les jumeaux Amberson. Heureusement, il y avait également quelques étrangers et en particulier une très jolie Autrichienne avec un adorable accent. Durant ces vacances, Sirius apprit à mieux connaître Constantin et il apprécia sa compagnie. Le Serdaigle avait un humour irrésistible et un sens de la dérision désopilant. N'étant pas de la même Maison, les deux garçons n'avaient jamais pris vraiment le temps de connaître. A Poudlard, les relations se constituaient généralement entre personnes de la même Maison, non par déni des autres, mais parce que la promiscuité y conduisait. Quant à l'Autrichienne, elle était vite sortie de la ligne de mire une fois Lynn entrée en scène dans son maillot de bain deux pièces rouge. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas se rendre compte plus tôt que sa camarade de classe était vraiment craquante ? Le jeu que tous deux avaient instauré depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard avait sensiblement changé ce jour là. 

" Tu sais que tu chantes faux ? "

" C'est ça moque-toi… "

Lynn rigola doucement puis renifla. 

" Tu peux te moucher dans ce pull, de toute façon je ne l'aimais pas… "

" Crétin. "

Il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et caressa ses cheveux. Pourvu qu'elle ne parte pas, pourvu qu'elle ne quitte pas Poudlard, se répétait Sirius. Est-ce qu'il y avait une formule magique pour exprimer toutes les émotions qui envahissaient son corps et son esprit ? 

Chapitre 15 : Trois Mots

__

Douleur

__

Au début, ils avaient été deux et ils avaient cru qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Ils étaient nés parfaitement identiques. Quand on parlait d'eux, on disait " les jumeaux ". Ils aimaient les mêmes plats, riaient des mêmes blagues et avaient toujours les mêmes idées en même temps. Ils étaient les mêmes_. Indifférenciables et indissociables. Nés le même jour, il ne pouvait faire aucun doute que la mort les frapperait pareillement, le même jour. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ainsi que les événements s'étaient déroulés. _

Dans un seul et même grand lit, les deux frères écoutaient avec avidité leur grand-mère raconter les aventures de Doug Carter, l'apprenti sorcier à qui tous les malheurs du monde survenaient. Cette fois-ci, il s'était égaré dans une forêt, un soir de pleine lune et l'on savait qu'un loup-garou rôdait. Les deux garçons étaient cramponnés à leurs draps et suspendus aux lèvres de leur grand-mère qui prenait un plaisir manifeste à émerveiller ses deux petits-fils. Mais l'heure avançait et la vieille femme jugea préférable d'arrêter la lecture et, malgré les protestations animées des jumeaux, elle souffla la bougie. 

La lune s'était levée et inondait de sa lumière blafarde la chambre des deux frères. Les deux garçons chuchotaient sous les couvertures un plan machiavélique pour se venger le lendemain de l'autoritaire grand-mère lorsque, simultanément, la même idée avait germé dans leurs cerveaux identiques. Et s'ils jouaient à Doug Carter perdu dans la forêt ? Leur grand-père leur avait raconté qu'il y avait des loups-garous dans la forêt tout près de la maison. Mais les jumeaux n'étaient pas certains de la sincérité du vieux sorcier, ils estimaient que c'était une histoire inventée pour les effrayer et les menacer quand ils faisaient des bêtises. Sans bruit, ils sortirent de leur lit et quittèrent leur chambre. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils descendirent les escaliers en prenant bien garde d'éviter les marches qui grinçaient et furtivement ils atteignirent la salle à manger où ils savaient que leur grand-père avait laissé sa baguette magique. Ils revêtirent leurs capes, se chaussèrent et quittèrent la maison. 

Sur le petit chemin qui menait à la sombre forêt, les deux frères déclamaient à voix haute des passages entiers des aventures de Doug Carter, se chamaillant quand ils ne tombaient pas d'accord. La nuit était excessivement claire et douce et l'air était chargé d'une agréable odeur de sous-bois. Rien ne venait effrayer les jumeaux qui se sentaient parfaitement en sécurité. Pas même la forêt qui se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque pas ne les inquiétait. Elle avait été leur terrain de jeu depuis qu'ils étaient en âge de marcher. Comment auraient-ils pu alors la redouter ? Chacun leur tour, ils interprétaient le rôle de Doug Carter, se chamaillant lorsqu'il semblait à l'un que l'autre accaparait la baguette un peu trop longtemps. 

La réalité n'avait rattrapé les deux frères que lorsque des grondements avaient couvert leur narration. Ensemble, ils s'étaient figés et leurs cœurs avaient battu à l'unisson avec frénésie. Ils avaient échangé un regard inquiet. Avaient-ils rêvé ? Deux points lumineux avaient émergé d'un buisson. Puis une tête et enfin tout un corps. Les deux garçons s'étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, tremblants de peur. Un loup-garou. Et dans un magnifique bond, la créature s'était jetée sur eux. Elle avait emporté dans son élan un des frères tandis que l'autre avait été projeté sur le côté. Celui-là était resté à terre un instant, assommé par la brutalité du choc. Les cris de son frère l'avaient ramené à l'atroce réalité. Terrorisé, il était resté sans bouger, les yeux envahis par des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vision. Il avait finalement trouvé la force de chercher la baguette magique qui lui avait échappée. Il avait fouillé avec frénésie le sol mais quand il n'avait plus entendu aucun son, que les hurlements de son frère s'étaient tus, il s'imagina déjà mort. Il avait été incapable de faire le moindre geste quand le loup-garou était apparu devant lui. Alors qu'il savait avec certitude qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, un rayon de lune avait filtré à travers le feuillage et avait frappé le pelage de la créature. Sa pensée avait été alors que la bête était superbe. Il n'eut plus peur. 

A travers les volets, le soleil tombait en des raies précises dans la pièce délabrée. Remus, gêné dans son sommeil, se retourna. Mauvaise idée ! Les aspérités de la pierre égratignèrent sa peau et s'enfoncèrent dans ses plaies encore sanglantes. La douleur, comme un coup de fouet, acheva de le réveiller. Avec lenteur, il se passa la main sur le visage, rejetant en arrière, ses mèches de cheveux que le sang en séchant avait collé. Chacun de ses membres était fourbu, sa nuque était raide, tous les muscles de son dos étaient douloureusement contractés. Le moindre geste était un supplice. C'était à peine s'il osait bouger. 

Soudain, quelque chose l'étonna. La couverture. Comment se faisait-il qu'il avait une couverture sur lui ? Habituellement, il se réveillait nu et transi de froid. Ses vêtements ne résistant pas à la métamorphose, il préférait les retirer plutôt que de continuellement en racheter. 

" Réveillé ? "

Remus, surpris, se retourna (" Aïe ! "). 

Assis sur le lit défoncé, James était adossé contre le mur. Il portait encore sa tenue du bal et arborait un visage très fatigué. Son regard était fiévreux et ses traits tirés. 

" James ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " s'étonna Remus en tentant de se lever. Une douleur fulgurante au dos, le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

" T'es sérieusement amoché. " remarqua James.

Remus releva la tête décontenancé : le timbre de James était étrangement apathique, presque distant. Habituellement, James se montrait davantage compatissant, mais Remus n'était pas certain que cette froideur lui était particulièrement destinée. Il sentait chez son ami un profond trouble.

" Ça va aller. " répondit-il en s'enroulant chaudement dans la couverture. " Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et comment ça se fait que les autres ne sont pas venus cette nuit ? J'ai le sentiment que je suis resté enfermé. " fit Remus en étudiant le désordre de la pièce. 

James se redressa lentement. Ses gestes étaient fatigués, lourds. Remus sentit une inquiétude sourde l'envahir. Quelque chose n'allait pas. 

James saisit un paquet, que Remus n'avait pas remarqué à de prime abord, et le lui tendit. Les yeux fixés sur le visage de James, pour en guetter la moindre réaction, Remus ignora le paquet tendu. 

" James, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, les sourcils froncés.

" Pomfresh a trop de boulot, elle m'a demandé de venir t'apporter le nécessaire pour soigner tes blessures. Elle a demandé à ce que tu passes ensuite la voir dans la Grande Salle. " répondit James le bras toujours tendu et le visage plus impavide que jamais. Il ne cherchait même pas à fuir le regard scrutateur de Remus. Et il semblait à ce dernier que son ami n'avait même pas à faire des efforts pour dissimuler ses émotions et ses sentiments mais qu'il était seulement bien trop épuisé pour les exprimer. 

" Trop de boulot ? " répéta Remus en s'emparant enfin du sachet brun que lui présentait toujours James. " Comment ça trop de boulot ? " Remus fit un réel effort pour contrôler sa voix et ne pas laisser poindre la panique qui le submergeait mais il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient. 

" Tu veux que je t'aide ? " fit James d'une voix lasse. Avec maladresse, James se leva du lit et s'approcha de Remus. Il s'accroupit en faisant une grimace et imbiba une gaze du liquide désinfectant et cicatrisant que Pomfresh lui avait confié. Le cœur de Remus cognait fort. Dans sa tête, défilaient les pires scénarii et, dans tous, il y tenait le rôle du monstre assoiffé de sang, bourreau d'enfants. Le silence de James devenait insupportable.

" James ! " s'exclama Remus. Il se tourna vers son ami à la recherche de son regard. Il ignora la douleur que la torsion lui infligea. 

James poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber par terre. Il fixa le bout de ses chaussures avec une fascination inquiétante.

" James je t'en prie… " supplia Remus que l'ignorance mettait à la torture. 

" Cette nuit, trois attaques simultanées ont été menées par les forces de Voldemort. La première sur un quartier très passant du Londres Moldu. La deuxième sur le ministère. La troisième sur… " James marqua un arrêt et se mordit la lèvre. Il inspira profondément mais avant qu'il ne le formule, Remus avait compris. 

" La troisième sur Poudlard… " acheva Remus la gorge douloureusement serrée. James hocha affirmativement la tête. De longues secondes de silence passèrent entre les deux garçons. Remus fixa son attention sur les grains de poussière qui dansaient dans les raies de lumière. " Comment ? " finit-il par demander. Mais quelque chose dans les yeux de James lui disait qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, qu'il ne devait pas poser la question.

" Tu te souviens de la meute que l'on a croisée à Pré-au-Lard ? " demanda James d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Remus hocha la tête mais subitement il se figea. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et d'horreur alors que dans sa poitrine, il eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'exploser. 

" Ils ont attaqué cette nuit. Le bilan est lourd. "

L'horreur des paroles de James frappa Remus avec une telle force qu'il quitta la réalité. Il ne reprit contact avec le monde sensible que lorsqu'il sentit la brûlure du désinfectant sur l'une de ses plaies.

" Combien ? " Sa voix s'érailla. 

James ne répondit pas immédiatement et Remus sentit ses entrailles se tordre d'horreur et d'angoisse. 

" Laisse-moi t'aider à te soigner. " fit James en montrant la compresse qu'il tenait toujours. " Ce truc sent vraiment très mauvais. " ajouta-t-il dans une tentative d'humour mais qui avorta car le ton n'y était pas. 

" James ! " insista Remus avant de grimacer à l'application du désinfectant.

" Vingt-sept morts. Quarante-neuf blessés, dont trente-sept cas de lycanthropie. "

" Qui ? " Les questions s'enchaînaient mécaniquement. Le cerveau de Remus refusait obstinément de procéder à la compréhension de ces nouvelles informations. 

" Des Serdaigle pour la plupart. Mais Poufsouffle et Gryffondor ont bien trinqué également. Etrangement, aucun Serpentard n'a été touché grièvement, juste quelques égratignures. " dit James avec une voix d'une neutralité déstabilisante.

Remus releva la tête et plongea ses yeux ambres, seul élément qui trahissait sa lycanthropie, dans ceux de James. " _Qui_ ? " Il avait le besoin morbide d'entendre des noms.

Tout en appliquant méthodiquement et soigneusement, sur chaque blessure l'antiseptique préparé par Pomfresh, James, avec une régularité mécanique, cita tous les noms. Pas une seule fois, il n'hésita, prit un temps pour réfléchir ou se souvenir, il les connaissait par cœur. Il avait dû passer toute la nuit à les réciter, inlassablement. A chaque nom, Remus enfonçait un peu plus ses ongles dans sa peau jusqu'à se blesser la paume des mains. Finalement, alors qu'il déposait la compresse usagée sur le sol, James baissa la voix. Remus crut que l'abominable décompte était fini, mais quelque part dans son cerveau, il avait tenu les comptes et savait qu'il manquait des noms.

James prit une profonde inspiration et compléta la liste. " Luke Empla manque à l'appel. Will a été sérieusement mordu. Mon père pense qu'il a des chances de supporter la métamorphose. " James marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. " Et Névée est morte. " dit-il dans un souffle. 

Remus déglutit avec une première fois, puis une seconde, il espérait ainsi faire passer la boule dans sa gorge. James se mit à jouer avec un petit fil qui dépassait de sa manche. 

" Comment vont les autres ? " murmura Remus, les yeux baissés. Ses mains tremblaient et il mit autant de désinfectant sur la compresse que sur ses doigts. 

James tira violemment sur le fil qui se cassa. " A ramasser à la petite cuiller, comme tout le monde. Les septième-année ont veillé toute la nuit pour aider les profs, mais à mon avis, à part les premières-années, peu ont trouvé le sommeil cette nuit. "

Remus hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il comprenait. Lui non plus n'aurait pas voulu fermer les yeux, il aurait eu trop peur de voir et revoir les mêmes scènes d'horreur. 

" Lynn est devenue hystérique. " reprit James. " Elle a brisé sa baguette. Gontran est plongé dans une espèce de catatonie. Peter a eu une crise de nerfs et Pomfresh a dû lui faire boire une potion pour le calmer. Sirius est resté avec Lynn toute la nuit et Orpheo a eu une nouvelle crise. Comme c'est étrange ! " s'exclama James avec exagération. Remus ne répondit rien mais fronça les sourcils. En effet, c'était étrange. Pourquoi le fils de James réagissait si violemment à chaque attaque menée par les forces de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? 

" Il est encore sous les effets de la potion que lui a donnée Pomfresh. " continua James. " Tu veux connaître le plus drôle ? " s'énerva-t-il. " D'après les profs, le bilan est moins lourd que l'on ne pouvait le craindre. " Avec fureur, James jeta à travers la pièce le petit morceau de bois qu'il manipulait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Remus ne dit rien, mais il partageait l'avis des professeurs. Avec des loups-garous de cette trempe, c'était un véritable carnage qu'il y aurait dû avoir. Des sorciers adultes et confirmés pouvaient affronter de telles créatures, il y avait peu de chances qu'ils l'emportent, mais ils pouvaient rester en vie. Mais des apprentis sorciers terrorisés et désorganisés étaient des proies faciles, surtout sur une grande étendue plane comme le parc de Poudlard. On aurait pu s'attendre au double, voire au triple de victimes. Comment était-ce possible ?

" Comment avez-vous organisé la défense ? "

James haussa les épaules. " Les profs sont sortis pour ramener par petits groupes les élèves disséminés dans le parc. " expliqua-t-il en s'emparant des bandes dans le fond du sachet. " Quelques Aurors sont venus prêter main forte et Adhonores, mandatée par Dumbledore, a rameuté de la Forêt Interdite des créatures que je n'avais encore jamais vues. "

" Meredith ? " s'étonna Remus. Il en laissa tomber la gaze qu'il appliquait précautionneusement sur son flanc. 

" Oui… Cette fille est définitivement étrange. " déclara James en tendant une compresse impeccable à Remus. Il marqua une pause. " Parfois… " Il hésita un instant, puis reprit. " Parfois, je me demande si elle est vraiment humaine. Et tu aurais dû la voir sur son fauve, conduisant cette colonne de créatures tout droit sorties des recueils de légendes ! Sans rire, elle réfléchissait la lumière de la lune. "

Autant que possible, Remus afficha un visage impassible pour ne trahir aucune émotion, aucun sentiment. Mais de toute manière, James était bien trop occupé à panser son bras et à s'appliquer pour ne pas faire un nœud trop grossier. 

" Voilà ! Je pense que même Pomfresh n'aurait pas fait mieux. " dit James en se relevant. Il épousseta la poussière qui s'était amassée sur son pantalon. " Tu viens ? " fit-il à Remus alors qu'il gagnait la porte. 

" James, je dois savoir si… "

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils. " Quoi ? "

Remus détourna le regard. Il ne voulait pas poser la question, mais il avait _besoin_ de savoir, c'était vital. Il leva les yeux vers James. " Est-ce que j'ai réussi à m'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre ? "

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de James et le garçon secoua la tête. " Tu n'as pas quitté la cabane. "

" Tu en es sûr ? "

" Certain. La barrière était bien dressée. Je t'assure, tu n'es en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. "

Remus poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais pu faire face à ses camarades si…

" Alors tu viens ? " demanda à nouveau James en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la sortie.

Remus releva la tête, le regard un peu hagard. Il eut besoin de voir le geste que son ami faisait vers la sortie pour comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. 

" Non. " répondit Remus. " Pars devant. Je dois… remettre un peu d'ordre dans la cabane. " dit-il en faisant un geste vague. 

James haussa un sourcil, ne voyant pas l'utilité de l'action, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il adressa à Remus un geste de la main puis quitta la pièce.

Longtemps après que la porte ait été refermée, Remus n'avait toujours pas bougé. En réalité, il avait peur de sortir, d'affronter les regards des autres, de constater de ses propres yeux ce que les créatures de son _espèce_ avaient infligé à ses camarades, de découvrir ce dont il était capable. 

Il s'adossa contre le mur. Son dos sensible frotta contre la pierre mais, au lieu de se ménager, il appuya plus fort. Comme si sa propre douleur pouvait racheter les morts. Il étendit les jambes, pencha la tête en arrière et regarda le plafond. Il contempla avec la plus grande attention son état lamentable, la peinture qui s'écaillait, la moisissure qui proliférait, les toiles d'araignées qui pendaient. 

__

C'était la douleur qui l'avait réveillé et sa première constatation fut qu'il n'était pas mort. Il avait tellement mal que chaque mouvement était un supplice, même ouvrir les yeux semblait une tâche insurmontable. 

Où était-il ? 

Une pièce sombre, une odeur de bois et de fleurs séchées… Sa chambre. Ses doigts tenaient fermement un drap, sa tête était appuyée contre un oreiller… Il était dans son lit. Il rassembla son courage, le peu de force qu'il avait pour tendre le bras, pour chercher la présence qui était toujours à ses côtés. Vide. Froid. La présence était absente. Pourquoi ? 

Il était seul et il avait mal. 

Puis un bourdonnement. Non, une voix lointaine. Il s'était concentré dessus, avait focalisé toute sa pensée sur ce bruit qui lui échappait. 

" Il survivra… Mais… Il aurait peut-être mieux valu qu'il meurt… comme l'autre. " 

Remus sentit une réconfortante chaleur contre son mollet. Il baissa la tête et vit un petit animal au poil brun roux qui le regardait avec attention.

" Pan ? " s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant aussitôt l'Aimond. 

La petite créature réagit à son nom en grimpant sur Remus. Le garçon tendit la main et la bête approcha sans crainte sa tête pour se laisser caresser. Le cœur un peu battant, Remus effleura la douce fourrure. Pan planta ses yeux dorés dans ceux de Remus et, brutalement, ils changèrent de couleur. Ils prirent une magnifique teinte améthyste. 

'_Tu es là ?_' 

Remus eut un sursaut. Même s'il y était habitué, c'était toujours surprenant d'entendre soudain, sans préavis, un animal parler avec une voix humaine. 

'_J'arrive. Attends_-_moi…_'

Oh il ne risquait pas de sortir ! Il redoutait bien trop la traversée du parc. L'odeur du sang qui frapperait ses narines avec violence, l'impression que les rochers et les troncs renverraient encore les échos des hurlements de ses camarades. Et ses camarades…

Difficilement, il se mit debout : les soins rudimentaires qu'il avait reçus n'étaient pas suffisants, certaines plaies le faisaient encore terriblement souffrir. Péniblement, il revêtit les vêtements que lui avait apportés James. 

__

L'enfant dût apprendre à faire face seul aux douleurs, aux peurs, aux angoisses, aux pulsions, aux changements et aux métamorphoses que lui imposait sa nouvelle condition de loup-garou. Le père s'était réfugié dans son travail, toujours enfermé dans son bureau. La mère, elle s'était tournée vers la lecture des cartes de divination, avec passion. Ils étaient tous les deux tellement occupés à travailler, qu'ils délaissèrent leur unique fils. Il grandit donc solitairement, confiné entre les quatre murs de sa chambre. Ses parents rechignaient à le laisser sortir, toujours effrayés de ce qu'il pourrait faire, de comment il pourrait réagir. Si son père détournait la tête, et vivait dans la nostalgie de son fils décédé, non transformé, non avili, sa mère le gâtait, le couvrait de cadeaux, pour lui assurer qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle l'aimerait toujours et malgré tout. Mais s'il se mettait en colère – comme il arrive à tous les enfants – elle devenait plus blanche que jamais et serrait nerveusement la main sur sa baguette, prête à s'en servir. Pour seul refuge, il n'avait trouvé que la lecture. Et au fur et à mesure des années, les bibliothèques avaient tapissé les murs de sa chambre, les piles de livres s'étaient élevées comme des tours jusqu'au plafond. Il apprit à ne jamais dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, à contenir ses colères, à gérer ses frustrations. Aux fêtes familiales, il était rarement convié. Certains même pensaient qu'il était mort en même temps que son frère et il entendait ses parents recevoir des condoléances qu'ils ne démentaient jamais. Et si jamais on insistait pour le voir, la mère lâchait comme une atrocité qu'il était un loup-garou, aussitôt les empressés changeaient de tête et reculaient effrayés.

Son corps le faisait tant souffrir ! Ce n'était pas seulement les morsures qu'il s'infligeait mais également le traumatisme de la métamorphose qui était pénible. Ses membres devenaient des pattes, sa bouche se muait en une gueule, ses dents s'allongeaient en crocs, sa colonne vertébrale s'étirait pour le doter d'une queue. 

__

Et puis un jour, le jour de son onzième anniversaire – un jour que l'on ne fêtait jamais en la mémoire du fils décédé – un hibou de Poudlard était arrivé, porteur d'une lettre d'admission. Avant d'être heureux, il avait été profondément surpris. Depuis longtemps, il avait cessé de croire qu'il quitterait un jour le domaine familial. Mais ses parents avaient aussitôt fait taire ses espoirs, en décidant qu'il n'irait pas, que c'était trop dangereux, trop risqué, impossible. Les lettres avaient pourtant continué d'arriver, encore et encore. Il les lisait toutes, de la première majuscule jusqu'au dernier point, se gorgeant de l'idée que l'on voulait absolument de lui, que l'on réclamait sa présence. Finalement un matin, excédé, le père avait expédié un courrier précisant qu'ils étaient dans l'impossibilité d'envoyer leur fils à l'école car il était un loup-garou. La mère s'était opposée, avait argué que l'on viendrait leur prendre leur dernier fils, mais le père avait répliqué qu'il adviendrait ce qu'il devait. Et contre toute attente, le lendemain matin, au lieu d'agents du ministère, la mère avait ouvert la porte au directeur de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore en personne. Pendant plusieurs heures, le sorcier s'était efforcé de convaincre les deux parents, il promit que tout serait mis en œuvre pour la sécurité de chacun et que personne n'avait besoin de connaître le secret de leur fils. Les négociations aboutirent, il fut décidé qu'en septembre, il intégrerait l'école de sorcellerie et de magie de Poudlard. 

A bout de forces, Remus s'étendit sur le lit défoncé, ce qui ne fut pas la meilleur de ses idées, car un ressort lui écorcha la peau. Il ferma les yeux, espérant pouvoir quitter son corps et oublier la douleur. 

__

Ses parents n'avaient pas trouvé de temps de l'accompagner à la gare et il ignorait comment gagner le quai 9¾. Il avait imaginé que ce serait indiqué ou que quelqu'un serait au courant, mais tous ceux auprès desquels il s'était renseigné lui avaient ri au nez ou l'avaient dévisagé avec des yeux ronds. Désemparé, il s'était assis sur son chariot entre le quai neuf et le quai dix et avait attendu d'apercevoir une famille de sorciers qu'il pourrait suivre. La plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas toujours très doués pour se dissimuler dans une foule de Moldus, peut-être parviendrait-il à en repérer une. Mais au lieu d'une famille excentrique, ce fut un père, sa fille et leur majordome qu'il remarqua. 

Avant même qu'elle n'ouvrit la porte, il sentit sa présence. Douloureusement, il se redressa. Précédée de Pan, Meredith entra dans la pièce délabrée. Si Remus n'avait pas été aussi harassé, il aurait probablement été embarrassé qu'elle le voie en si misérable posture, dans une pièce aussi répugnante. Ses pieds nus effleuraient à peine le sol sale et poussiéreux. Malgré les rares rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les volets, elle était baignée de lumière. Ses cheveux couleur or volaient librement autour de sa tête et captaient la moindre parcelle de lumière, s'en imprégnaient. L'air lui-même changeait, devenait plus léger. L'odeur fétide cédait la place à un agréable parfum de sous-bois. Un frisson parcourut Remus et, malgré tous ses tourments, son cœur s'allégea. 

__

L'homme était grand, très élégamment – et coûteusement – habillé, il ne pouvait appartenir qu'à la haute société. Il n'avait d'atypique que sa longue chevelure noire, coiffée en arrière et ordonnée par des tresses. Sa fille, âgée d'une dizaine d'années, était vêtue d'un manteau parfaitement ajusté et ses cheveux d'un blond éclatant dépassaient de son petit chapeau assorti. Dans ses bras, elle tenait une petite créature aux poils brun roux qui se pelotonnait contre elle. Elle était petite et fluette mais marchait avec une solennité qui ne correspondait pas à son âge. Quant au majordome, il poussait un chariot avec une gravité déconcertante, presque comique. Alors que le surprenant trio le dépassait, la créature avait relevé la tête et fixé ses yeux dorés sur lui. Et tandis qu'il se demandait de quel genre d'animal il pouvait s'agir, la couleur des yeux de la bestiole avait subitement changé. De dorée, elle était devenue violette. Le phénomène était tellement inattendu et surprenant que le garçon crût avoir rêvé. Il s'était frotté les yeux avec incrédulité puis avait fixé à nouveau la créature. Il avait alors constaté que la fillette s'était arrêtée et le dévisageait. Son cœur avait eu un sursaut, comme s'il avait été transpercé par ce regard violet. Un frisson l'avait parcouru et il avait senti ses cheveux et ses poils se dresser. Mais le plus troublant, c'était cette sensation qui était remontée du fin fond de son être et qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvée auparavant. C'était sombre, puissant, féroce. L'homme avait remarqué l'attitude de sa fille et était revenu sur ses pas pour s'arrêter devant lui. 

" Eh bien mon garçon, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? " avait-il demandé poliment. 

Il avait été surpris par la tristesse qui habitait le visage de l'homme, dans les plis qu'il avait aux coins de la bouche, dans les rides qui plissaient son front, dans ses yeux. Il avait dans la quarantaine et des cheveux blancs éclairaient ses tempes. 

Encore sous le choc, il n'avait pas répondu, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette étrange fille au visage impassible et au regard mauve. Le père et la fille avaient échangé un air entendu. 

" Cherches-tu ton quai ? " avait-il demandé à nouveau en levant les yeux vers les panneaux indicateurs. 

Il n'avait répondu que par un mouvement de tête. 

" Très bien ! " avait fait l'homme. " Prends tes affaires et viens avec nous. "

Sans se poser aucune question, il avait sauté de son chariot et avait pris place derrière le majordome qui poussait très dignement celui de ses employeurs. 

" C'est ici. " avait dit l'homme en désignant un pilier. " Fonce dedans, tu arriveras sur le quai 9 ¾. N'aie pas peur, tu ne risques rien. " lui avait-il assuré. 

D'un mouvement de tête, il avait remercié l'homme. Il avait pris fermement son chariot en main et avant de se mettre à courir, il avait jeté un dernier regard vers la fillette. Elle était toujours aussi impassible, mais il l'avait trouvé encore plus belle que la fois précédente où il l'avait regardée. 

Meredith s'approcha de Remus. Il ne pouvait la quitter des yeux et il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire, il n'existait aucune personne aussi belle, aussi troublante. D'un regard, elle savait tout aussi bien geler les esprits échaudés qu'enflammer les cœurs. Pour ceux qui ignoraient comment la regarder, elle semblait plus impassible que les statues, plus muette que les reflets mais pour ceux qui savaient vraiment se servir de leurs yeux, de leurs oreilles, elle devenait bavarde. Un geste en disait plus long que tous les discours, un regard devenait une phrase, un sourire un poème. Pour ceux qui savaient… On vantait la beauté des Vélanes, on parlait du pouvoir qu'elles avaient sur les cœurs, mais ceux-là n'avaient jamais vu Meredith, comment sa peau de nacre devenait brillante, argentée sous la lune et dorée sous le soleil. Ils n'avaient jamais été transpercés par de pareils yeux d'améthyste. Ils n'avaient jamais contemplé la perfection de ses traits, la légèreté de sa démarche aérienne. Sa magie était d'une telle pureté que la moindre altération l'atteignait, la faisait souffrir. Elle était la perfection faite humaine. 

__

Il avait traversé le passage sans se poser la moindre question et était arrivé sur un quai animé et bruyant. Sans la moindre difficulté, il avait hissé sa lourde malle dans le wagon (il fallait bien quelques avantages à être un loup-garou) et s'était installé dans un compartiment vide._ Le trajet avait été long et fatigant, il avait besoin de tranquillité pour se reposer. Par la fenêtre, il avait regardé les au-revoir_ _des familles. Les aînés étaient tout à leurs retrouvailles et ignoraient les recommandations et les yeux humides de leurs parents. Les plus jeunes étaient partagés entre la joie de découvrir enfin Poudlard et la peine de quitter leurs foyers. Il avait remarqué également une famille particulièrement nombreuse qui, apparemment, envoyait ses quatre enfants (un grand et trois plus jeunes). Au vu des adultes, il avait déterminé qu'il s'agissait de trois familles. Un pincement de jalousie avait serré son cœur : des amis d'enfance, ça devait être sympathique. Puis son regard s'était focalisé sur la sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air intimidant. Météra Potter. La grande Météra Potter. Il y allait donc avoir son fils à Poudlard ! Il avait étudié attentivement les quatre garçons, cherchant celui qui pourrait ressembler à la célèbre sorcière. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour s'arrêter sur le plus petit du groupe. Il s'était concentré autant qu'il avait pu, appelant à lui les pouvoirs du Loup. La ressemblance n'était que physique, magiquement, il avait bien plus du père. _

Son regard avait alors été attiré par les au revoir du père et de la fille qu'il avait rencontrés. C'était étrange, car pour le père cela semblait tout aussi bien un déchirement qu'un soulagement. Il avait voulu de nouveau faire appel aux pouvoirs du Loup. Mais il avait à peine posé les yeux sur elle, qu'une abominable douleur s'était emparée de tout son corps. Surpris et effrayé, il s'était reculé. La fille avait tourné la tête vers lui, comme si elle avait senti qu'il l'observait. Leurs regards s'étaient une fois encore croisés et la même sensation avait afflué. Noirceur, férocité, puissance.

Le souffle court, le cœur battant, il s'était calé au fond de la banquette. Qui était-elle ? Il n'avait cessé de se le demander jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne le gagne. 

Quand elle fut en face de Remus, elle s'agenouilla, si bien que leurs regards se trouvèrent au même niveau. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura son visage et il eut l'impression qu'un courant électrique le parcourait. 

" Tu n'es pas allé te faire soigner ? " demanda-t-elle tout doucement. Comment pouvait-on dire de sa voix qu'elle était atone ? Il y avait tant de modulations. Les oreilles hyper sensibles de Remus lui permettaient de les percevoir et de les apprécier. A côté de Meredith, de son visage sublime où chaque variation était contrôlée, les expressions des autres devenaient excessives, grossières, presque grimaçantes. 

Remus secoua la tête. " Je ne pouvais pas entrer dans cette pièce, là où il y avait tant de blessés… " Il se tut submergé par le désespoir. Les doigts de Meredith s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux. Elle ne dit mot mais ses caresses lui signifiaient qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui, soigner ses blessures.

Les mains de Meredith descendirent dans la nuque du garçon puis disparurent dans son col et dans un mouvement fluide, elle lui retira sa chemise. Remus se laissa faire. Doucement, les paumes de la jeune fille effleurèrent sa peau meurtrie. Il frissonna.

" Tu t'es fait mal… " murmura-t-elle. Il perçut dans sa voix la compassion et il sentit son cœur s'étreindre. Submergé par l'émotion, il ne put que hocher la tête. 

Et les mains réparatrices de Meredith commencèrent à œuvrer. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, se faire soigner de cette manière n'avait rien d'agréable. C'était douloureux, comme une intense brûlure. Heureusement, ça ne durait pas longtemps, la sensation de chaleur diminuait et devenait apaisante. 

Meredith s'occupa en premier de son cou que la métamorphose mettait à rude épreuve.

__

Le hasard, le destin, la vie ou tout simplement le Choixpeau avait voulu qu'il fût dans la même classe que la jeune sorcière croisée sur le quai. Il lui semblait qu'elle était chaque jour plus étrange, plus distante mais aussi plus belle. Il avait à la fois le cœur brisé et était empli de colère d'entendre les rumeurs qui circulaient sur elle. Il aurait voulu qu'ils voient tous combien ils étaient chanceux de la connaître, de pouvoir la côtoyer.

Meredith marqua une pause alors qu'elle fixait une bande autour du bras de Remus pour dissimuler le fait qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure. Il profita de l'instant pour jeter un regard sur son visage. Mais même à ses yeux, elle était impassible. Elle posa ses mains sur ses omoplates et la brûlante douleur réparatrice se répandit dans son corps. Il serra les poings et les dents. 

__

Il avait cherché dans les livres, il avait tenté d'enquêter, d'interroger les deux amies qu'elle s'était faites, il avait fait appel à ses sens, avait essayé de la sonder. Jamais il n'avait pu découvrir son secret. Alors qu'il commençait à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne saurait jamais, il s'était réveillé un matin, après une nuit de pleine lune, avec la jeune fille assise à son chevet. Il avait été d'abord surpris, puis choqué et enfin effrayé. D'un sourire discret, elle l'avait tranquillisé. 

" Je connais ton secret et pour t'assurer que je ne le dévoilerai jamais, je vais te confier le mien. Nous serons liés par une promesse. Es-tu d'accord ? "

Trop abasourdi pour répondre, il avait hoché mécaniquement de la tête. 

Meredith se leva, elle avait fini de soigner toutes les blessures de Remus. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur elle, il ressentait son trouble, sa détresse. Il se mordit les lèvres. Meredith était submergée par la tristesse, le désespoir de tous les élèves de Poudlard et elle se sentait impuissante. Elle savait traiter les végétaux et les blessures physiques, mais ses mains ne pouvaient atteindre les déchirures du cœur, les sombres pensées engendrées par des cerveaux paniqués. Loin de l'image qu'elle donnait, Meredith n'était ni sèche, ni froide, elle était sensible au-delà même de l'humainement imaginable, chaque bouleversement dans les flux magiques l'atteignait et la meurtrissait. 

__

" Mon père est un sorcier. Même s'il est puissant et sage, il n'est qu'un simple sorcier. Ma mère, la seule femme qu'il a aimée, était une Dryade. La plus jeune et la plus aventureuse. Elle est morte, tuée par ses sœurs, car elle a commis le sacrilège de porter la vie, de créer une nouvelle génération. "

Pan grimpa sur le lit et vint se blottir dans les bras de Remus. Elle était si belle. Divine. Et lui était monstrueux. Il ne devrait même pas être autorisé à lever les yeux sur elle. Chaque jour, il sentait en lui la présence du Loup qui grandissait, qui prenait la moindre occasion pour s'affirmer un peu plus, la moindre de ses peurs, de ses colères, de ses cauchemars. Il lui arrivait de se réveiller en sueur, épouvanté par ses propres rêves, par les pulsions qui s'y exprimaient. Il était terrorisé par sa propre nature, par ce dont il se savait capable. 

__

Au début, il avait voulu la dévorer. Le Loup en lui avait voulu sa mort. Une mort sanglante et monstrueuse pour faire cesser la menace qu'elle laissait peser sur lui. Elle le mettait en danger, elle connaissait son secret et faisait battre son cœur. Quand il la voyait, il tremblait de tout son corps et chaque fibre de son être réagissait à sa présence. Il avait lutté de toutes ses forces contre cette pulsion de violence, dégoûté par lui-même. Et puis, une nuit de pleine lune, elle était apparue devant lui, éblouissante de beauté et rayonnante de pouvoir. Et le Loup s'était soumis, il avait baissé la tête et courbé le dos. Le Loup aimait. Il aimait au plus fort de son cœur démoniaque. Il aimait avec une force primale, animale. Tellement fort que cela en faisait mal. Il aimait pour la première fois et à jamais, et il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire car… 

Remus se leva, Pan sauta à terre. Il longea le mur, laissant sa main courir sur les pierres rugueuses. Il savait que les yeux de Meredith ne le quittaient pas, il le sentait au plus profond de sa chair, jusqu'à son âme tourmentée. C'était tout à la fois délicieux et douloureux. Il s'arrêta et se tourna face contre mur. Ses mains agrippèrent la pierre, ses ongles aussi solides que des griffes égratignèrent la paroi. 

" Tu n'es pas un monstre. " lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. Il ne l'avait même pas entendue approcher. Elle posa sa main sur son dos et un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Ses genoux flanchèrent et il s'écroula sur le sol. Aussitôt, Meredith s'agenouilla et l'enlaça. Elle ne dit aucun mot, mais bercé par sa douceur, Remus laissa ses larmes couler.

__

… les loups-garous n'aimaient qu'une fois dans toute leur existence. 

Chapitre 15 : Trois Mots

__

Jalousie

Une main le secoua avec plus d'insistance. Plus moyen de faire semblant de dormir.

" Pettigrow, debout ! Vous avez assez dormi comme ça. Il faut vous lever ! "

A contre cœur, Peter ouvrit les yeux. Le visage de l'infirmière était penché sur lui et elle semblait à la fois exaspérée et épuisée. Hou ! Elle était vraiment laide. 

" Je me lève. " grogna-t-il.

" Bien ! " soupira la sorcière en se laissant tomber sur le banc à côté d'elle. Elle se massa les reins. Un instant 

Peter eut de la sympathie pour elle, mais juste alors elle ouvrit les yeux et le darda de son regard sévère. Et pfiou ! toute la sympathie s'en était allée. Elle redevint cette vieille chouette acariâtre sans une noise de compassion. Son C.I.M.E. (Certificat d'Infirmière Magique Eclairée), elle avait dû le gagner à la tombola de la sorcière Lucy Veine. 

Il se mit debout et lissa ses vêtements froissés par la nuit. Il avait dormi tout habillé.

" Est -ce que mes amis sont venus prendre de mes nouvelles ? " demanda Peter à Pomfresh alors qu'il nouait sa cravate. 

" Non. " répondit avec le peu d'amabilité dont l'infirmière était capable. " D'ailleurs, si vous voyez Mr Potter, vous seriez gentil de me l'envoyer. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail comme ça, il faut maintenant que je coure après mes patients. " grommela-t-elle. 

Peter sursauta. " Personne n'est venu ? " répéta-t-il.

" Je viens de vous dire que non. Maintenant disparaissez ! " Et sans ménagement, l'infirmière mit Peter à la porte. Le jeune sorcier se retrouva alors face à un Rusard à la mine patibulaire, il jugea préférable de décamper le plus vite possible. 

Mais pourquoi diable ses amis n'étaient pas venus prendre de ses nouvelles ? Qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Peter sentait un sentiment de trahison l'envahir. Il passait une nuit entière à l'infirmerie, il était normal de s'attendre à ce que ceux qu'on appelait 'amis' viennent à son chevet. Il avait repoussé donc aussi longtemps que possible son départ, espérant que les Maraudeurs viendraient le voir. Mais aucun ne s'était montré. Ne s'inquiétaient-ils donc pas de ce qui lui était advenu ? 

L'estomac de Peter gargouilla : il avait faim. Mais si la Grande salle était prise par l'infirmerie, où fallait-il aller pour manger ? Il pouvait le demander à Rusard, mais rien que l'idée de parler au concierge lui fit froid dans le dos. Indécis sur la conduite à adopter, il tourna la tête vers les différents chemins qui s'offraient à lui et après avoir longtemps hésité, il décida de prendre le couloir de droite. En gros il préférait s'en remettre au hasard. Qui sait ? il était peut-être en veine et finirait par croiser quelqu'un qui irait se restaurer, il n'aurait alors qu'à le suivre. 

Mais Peter déambulait dans les couloirs depuis cinq bonnes minutes et il n'avait encore croisé personne. Mais où tous pouvaient-ils bien être ? Y avait-il eu une évacuation qu'il l'avait loupée ? C'était ça, il en était sûr ! Il était le dernier dans l'école, on l'avait complètement oublié. Une panique violente s'empara de Peter alors qu'il sentait ses entrailles se liquéfier. Tout seul dans cet immense château ? il ne pourrait le supporter. Il jeta des coups d'œil désespérés en tout sens. Et dans la panique, il eut soudain un éclair de génie – ou du moins ce qui lui sembla être un éclair de génie – : la pièce des Maraudeurs ! Ils étaient peut-être tous là-bas. Sans perdre une seconde de plus, de toute la vitesse dont il était capable, Peter s'élança dans les corridors du château. Il descendit des escaliers en gravit d'autres, traversa des couloirs, comme si sa vie en dépendait et pas une seule fois, il ne croisa âme qui vive. Il était vraiment tout seul. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné. Comment était-ce possible ? Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes et que sa gorge se rétrécissait. Essoufflé, proche de l'évanouissant et rouge comme un crabe ébouillanté, il s'arrêta enfin devant le portrait de la très jolie dame aux cheveux bleus. Mais il eut la détestable surprise de constater que cette dernière était absente. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? D'où ces fichus portraits se sentaient-ils toujours le besoin de partir en vadrouille ? N'avaient-ils pas un boulot à faire ? Garder les portes ? Mais après la colère, le désespoir reprit Peter et il se laissa glisser contre le mur. 

Les minutes passèrent sombrement. Peter ne cessait de ressasser encore et encore ses sombres pensées quand il entendit enfin du bruit. Des gens arrivaient ! Le cœur de Peter fit un bond de joie dans sa poitrine, il n'était donc pas seul ! Il s'essuya frénétiquement les yeux et se mit debout, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Il vit alors arriver cinq ombres. Enveloppés par la pénombre, Peter ne parvenait pas à les identifier. Ils parlaient fort, riaient même. Dans ce château silencieux, ils semblaient faire un bruit assourdissant. Ils émergèrent enfin de l'ombre et Peter reconnut, cinq Serpentard de cinquième année : Rosier, Wilkes, Rogue, Beranger et Knight – pas Orpheo, son cousin, bien sûr ! –. Ils avançaient avec une décontraction superbe, voire conquérante. Leurs capes volaient derrière eux avec panache et pour un peu Peter les auraient vus marcher au ralenti avec la musique en fond, comme dans ces films Moldus que James et Sirius affectionnaient tant. 

Alors qu'ils le dépassaient, Angelika Beranger lui adressa un clin d'œil et, des lèvres, mima un baiser. Peter en eut les jambes flageolantes, pour un peu il aurait tendu la main pour saisir ce baiser voyageur. Rosier, sans ralentir, jeta un coup d'œil à Peter, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres et il passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune sorcière. Les autres ne firent pas attention à lui, comme s'il faisait parti du décor, comme une vulgaire statue ou une armure rouillée, comme s'il n'existait pas. Pour les Maraudeurs – les _autres_ –, ils n'auraient pas manqué de s'arrêter et auraient entamé un petit jeu de répliques cinglantes. Il y aurait peut-être même eu un petit duel… Peter fronça les sourcils… Un duel ? Ouhlala ! C'était peut-être tout compte fait pas si mal d'être la dernière roue du carrosse, d'être celui sur lequel on ne s'arrêtait pas… Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas cette attention. Il bafouillait, bégayait même parfois. En cours, il avait tout le mal du monde à suivre l'allure, il ne comprenait pas toujours ce dont les professeurs parlaient et cela malgré tous les livres qu'il lisait. Qui a dit que le travail et les efforts étaient toujours payants ? Comme il était sujet au vertige, il ne pouvait pas non plus s'illustrer au Quidditch. Son regard n'était pas de braise, ses phrases ne comportaient aucun sous-entendus, son corps rondouillard ne recelait aucune force surhumaine. Il ne représentait aucune menace, on n'avait pas besoin de se méfier de lui. Pourquoi se méfier d'un être aussi insignifiant que lui, qu'un rat ! Le rat ! Eurk ! Rien ne lui serait donc épargné ! L'animal qui était toujours en tête de liste des fuyards, qui avait pour unique talent la capacité de vivre dans les coins sombres et putrides. Il n'était pas le chien fidèle et dangereux. Il n'était pas le cerf majestueux et meneur. Il n'était pas le loup sauvage et puissant. Il n'était que Peter Pettigrow, faible sorcier d'une famille sans prestige, dont le père avait déserté le foyer familial. 

Peter se mit en marche vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, plus abattu que jamais, pour un peu il se serait pendu à la première corde qu'il aurait vue. Quoique mourir étranglé ne le tentait pas vraiment… Mais peut-être qu'on mourrait étouffé ? Ou alors était-ce la nuque brisée ? Tiens, voilà un problème épineux, il allait falloir qu'il fasse quelques recherches. En tout cas, il eut le plaisir de découvrir que plus il s'approchait de la tour, plus il croisait de monde. On ne l'avait donc pas abandonné tout seul dans ce château (avec les cinq Serpentard). 

En fait, il y avait même cohue aux portes de la salle commune de Gryffondor et la grosse dame rose avait fort à faire. Elle poussait des hurlements stridents auxquels personne ne prêtait attention. Des élèves de toutes les Maisons (à l'exception peut-être de Serpentard) la bousculaient sans la moindre gêne. Apparemment, on se colportait les rumeurs, on venait se rassurer ou prendre des nouvelles des blessés. 

Peter se fraya tant bien que mal un chemin, agacé que l'on vienne bloquer la porte d'entrée de _sa_ Maison. Ils ne pouvaient pas aller obstruer la porte des Serdaigle ou des Poufsouffle ? Tous ces efforts pour se retrouver face à Anna-Lola Hunter ! Il n'y avait pas à dire, certains matins, il valait mieux rester couché !

" Pettigrow ! " s'exclama la jeune sorcière avec un air catastrophé. " Enfin ! "

Etonné, Peter releva la tête. Etait-il possible que la Poufsouffle se soit inquiétée pour lui, qu'elle l'ait cherché ? Peut-être que finalement, il lui plaisait et elle ne savait comment le dire. Peut-être qu'elle collait Sirius pour se rapprocher de lui…

" As-tu vu Sirius ? Je le cherche partout. Il a disparu. "

Ou peut-être pas… Evidemment qu'il s'agissait de Sirius ! Il s'agissait toujours de Sirius. Quand ce n'était pas de James, corrigea Peter. C'était normal, non ? Ils avaient tous les deux un physique bien plus avantageux. On comprenait leurs blagues dès le premier coup, pas besoin de s'enfoncer en essayant de les expliquer et démontrer ainsi combien c'était lamentable. 

" Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. " répliqua-t-il sèchement.

La mine de Hunter se renfrogna. Bien fait ! Elle se laissa tomber, boudeuse, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. " On a eu des mots hier et puis après l'autre, là… " Elle devait parler de Lynn. " Elle a fait son petit cinéma, alors il s'est senti obligé de rester avec elle. Et depuis, je ne le trouve plus. Non, mais franchement, tu ne trouves pas ça super gonflé ! Elle s'accapare MON cavalier ! Elle ne pouvait pas aller pleurer sur l'épaule du sien ? " Mais aussitôt Hunter se tut et se tourna embêtée vers la jeune sorcière qui était à ses côtés : Nadine Abenteuer, sa meilleure amie, elle aussi en cinquième année à Poufsouffle. " Désolée Nadine. J'avais oublié que tu craquais pour James. "

La fille, apparemment choquée, croisa les bras et prit un air fâché. " Comment as-tu pu oublier ? Est-ce que je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? "

" Non, tu as raison. " déclara Hunter avec une mine chagrinée. Abenteuer dodelina de la tête pour montrer qu'elle hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, mais elle finit par sourire et les deux filles se tombèrent dans les bras. Peter leva les yeux au plafond.

" Si tout ce que vous attendez de moi, c'est de jouer le rôle des indicateurs, eh bien sachez que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent James ou Sirius. " bougonna-t-il en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil qui venait de se libérer.

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec étonnement. " Etrange ? Tu es habituellement tout le temps collé à leurs basques ? " déclara Anna-Lola. 

Peter sentit la colère monter en lui et sans ajouter un mot, il ouvrit prestement le journal oublié sur la table basse. Et par la même occasion, le lut jusqu'au bout, même les petites annonces que personne ne lit jamais. Quand il le referma, un peu tremblant, il était arrivé à la conclusion que tout cela était plutôt mal parti et que l'arrivée semblait encore plus incertaine. Les chances de battre les forces de Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer semblaient plus compromises que jamais. Peut-être qu'il allait falloir accepter l'idée de vivre sous son régime. Comment faire autrement ? Il semblait si puissant, si imbattable. Il resta de longues minutes dans le fauteuil, absorber par la contemplation des flammes. C'était autant de temps, où il oubliait combien il avait peur. Peur, non, terrifié était plus exact. Ohlala ! Mais pourquoi n'était-il pas né à une autre époque ?… Non, plus judicieux : pourquoi Celui-Que-L'On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Nommer était né ? Oui, bien meilleure question !

Peter jeta un regard autour de lui. La salle commune était toujours en pleine effervescence. Il avait même l'impression qu'il y avait le double de personnes et l'air était devenu irrespirable. Il décida donc de sortir (en plus, à force d'avoir les jambes croisées, il ne sentait plus ses membres inférieurs). Il ramassa sur une table quelques petits gâteaux qui traînaient dans une panière et les fourra dans sa poche. C'est qu'il n'avait toujours pas mangé et que maintenant il avait très faim. Une fois encore, il dût jouer des coudes pour gagner la sortie, il écrasa quelques pieds et défonça quelques côtes au passage, mais personne ne se plaignit, en tout cas, il n'entendit rien (ce qui objectivement ne voulait pas dire grand chose, il y avait un tel brouhaha !)

D'accord, il était dehors maintenant, loin de tous, mais où aller ? Un peu embêté, Peter resta planté tout seul au milieu du corridor. 

" Alors on prend racine ? " se moqua un septième-année de Serdaigle qui passait dans le couloir à ce moment là. Peter le fusilla du regard et grommela une formule. Sans que le septième-année ne le vît, le tapis fit un pli et l'infortuné élève s'étala de tout son long.

" Alors on fait la sieste ? " demanda Peter avec moquerie quand il dépassa le septième-année affalé par terre. 

Peter prit la décision d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'était un lieu calme qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il aimait l'odeur, l'ambiance. Il se disait que plongé dans un livre très compliqué, il oublierait sûrement qu'il était mort de trouille. Et puis peut-être, avec un peu de chance, qu'il _la_ verrait. Un peu ragaillardi par cette perspective, Peter se mit en chemin. 

Il se demandait sur quel sujet il allait bien pouvoir se pencher quand une conversation atteignit soudain ses oreilles. Etonné, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête en tout sens à la recherche de l'émetteur, il était pourtant persuadé d'être seul. Il remarqua alors un immense tableau-porte (déserté par son habitant) légèrement entrouvert. A pas de loup, il s'approcha et regarda par l'entrebâillement. De l'autre côté, il y avait une pièce sombre mais ordonnée et propre, habitée. Peter perçut de nouveau une voix, plus grave, plus sèche, mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait. N'écoutant que sa curiosité, il se risqua à tirer d'avantage le tableau-porte. Il eut un meilleur aperçut de la pièce. Dans un coin, une sorcière, immédiatement identifiable comme le professeur Minigalle, était assise à un bureau, penchée sur un objet que Peter ne pouvait voir.

" Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excu… Je vous assure que… non, je sais… je n'ai pas été assez vigilante… oui, oui, je suis au courant… La prochaine fois… Je ne vous décevrai pas… " La voix interrompait sans cesse la jeune femme. Si seulement, il pouvait entendre ce qu'elle disait, mais en tout cas, Minigalle se faisait passer un magnifique savon, ce qui réjouissait assez Peter. Il n'avait jamais aimé le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Certes, elle était sublime, mais quelle peau de vache !

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? " demanda une voix criarde tout près de Peter. Le garçon poussa un hurlement de peur. Le portrait d'une très vieille sorcière le dévisageait avec méchanceté. Dans la salle, Peter entendit, Minigalle se lever précipitamment de sa chaise pour venir voir ce qui se passait. Peter préféra fuir à toutes jambes pendant qu'il en était encore temps. 

Peter ne s'arrêta de courir seulement lorsqu'il eut atteint les portes de la bibliothèque. Son cœur battait très fort et il avait excessivement chaud. Avaient-ils donc tous décidé de l'effrayer ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu un concours dont il n'était pas courant et qui consistait à décerner un prix à celui qui le ferait mourir de peur ? 

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer… Encore une fois ne serait pas du luxe, son cœur cognait encore très fort. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer… Ça allait mieux. Allez ! Direction la bibliothèque ! 

Quand il passa les portes, la bibliothécaire le gratifia d'un salut de la tête et d'un regard triste. Peter prit l'expression de circonstance et partit s'installer à sa table. Elle était dans un coin, entouré par trois hautes bibliothèques, juste devant une fenêtre. 

Il avança dans les rayonnages, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer les tranches des livres. Il en avait lu des tas et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à rattraper Sirius ou James en cours, ils étaient loin devant. Les deux meilleurs élèves de Poudlard. Même si les professeurs s'arrachaient des cheveux en essayant de les mettre aux pas, ils restaient les préférés, ceux à qui on finissait par toujours tout pardonner. Seul Lily peut-être les égalait. Mais encore… elle était trop appliquée, trop dans les livres, trop sérieuse. Comment cela se faisait-il qu'elle n'ait pas été envoyée à Serdaigle ? Peter haussa les épaules : le Choixpeau avait ses raisons.

" Ohoh… Voilà une affaire bien délicate… Je vois une trop grande introversion, une habitude méticuleuse de tout contenir et une manie de fuir les problèmes, de s'en remettre aux autres. Il n'est pas bon de continuer dans cette voie. Le mieux pour toi est de t'envoyer dans une Maison où tu auras une chance de prendre confiance en toi. Je vais t'envoyer à… " 

Il n'était pas allé à Gryffondor pour ses qualités, parce qu'il était courageux, téméraire ou audacieux. Non, le Choixpeau l'y avait placé uniquement pour qu'il ne devienne pas un lâche – comme son père –. 

Le bruit d'une chaise qui raclait contre le sol le sortit de ses pensées. Etait-il possible que… ? Peter se précipita vers une étagère. Avec un soin méticuleux, il déplaça un énorme volume. Par cette petite fenêtre aménagée, Peter pouvait ainsi observer ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du meuble, à la table voisine. 

C'était _elle_ ! Elle était là ! Le cœur de Peter fit un bond et une joie intense l'envahit. 

Assise à la table, la tête appuyée dans sa main gauche, Lily Evans feuilletait un livre sans grande motivation. Ses cheveux aux reflets chauds se répandaient sur son dos. Habituellement, elle les nattait ou les rejetait en arrière pour ne pas être gênée pendant sa lecture. Ses prunelles vert émeraude, reflétaient une profonde tristesse et une grande lassitude. Elle poussa un long soupir, alors que des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux. Machinalement, elle les essuya et posa sa tête sur la table. 

Lily Evans avait été le premier rayon de soleil de Peter à son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait été dans son wagon durant le premier voyage et, avec d'autres, ils avaient discuté avec plaisir. Elle était tellement jolie et avait le sourire le plus ravissant qu'il soit possible d'imaginer. Il lui illuminait tout le visage. Il avait été si heureux de découvrir qu'il avait été envoyé dans la même Maison qu'elle. Mais il advint un événement auquel Peter ne s'attendait vraiment pas : James et Lily se détestaient cordialement (parfois même, pas si cordialement que ça). Ils ne pouvaient supporter d'être dans la même pièce sans s'insulter. D'après James, c'était physique. (Maintenant, Peter savait qu'effectivement c'était physique et même _magique_. Il avait lu ça dans un livre sur la Magie. Même dans les relations avec les autres sorciers, la Magie était également de la partie ! Pas moyen de faire sans elle ! Elle se mêlait ou s'opposait, réagissait avec plus ou moins de force et, de fait, influait sur les réactions des sorciers.)

Puis les années étaient passées et il était devenu une habitude pour les Maraudeurs et les Mortes Vivantes de s'opposer, à propos de tout : des notes, des points, du Quidditch, des remarques et des attitudes. Peter qui ne voulait pas dénoter, qui n'osait pas dire ce qu'il ressentait pour la ravissante rousse, de peur d'être mis à l'écart, d'être ignoré, délaissé, avait pris le parti de se taire. Protégé des regards par les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque, il continuait tout de même à partager des moments avec elle (même si elle n'était pas au courant). Contrairement, à ce que les autres Maraudeurs pensaient, il ne s'y était pas réfugié pour apporter sa contribution à l'équipe (du moins pas au début), mais pour pouvoir continuer à voir Lily. 

Peter avait eu l'impression qu'on l'écorchait vif quand il avait appris que Philip Parry sortait avec Lily, _sa_ Lily. Si seulement, il pouvait lancer à ce gros prétentieux de septième-année un duel ! Mais sur quel terrain ? Dans tous les domaines, Philip était le plus fort. Et à quoi bon engager un combat perdu d'avance ? C'était le suicide –et le ridicule – garantis. Il s'était donc fait une raison. Il se raccrochait à l'idée que de toute façon, Parry quitterait Poudlard bientôt. Lily serait alors libre et malheureuse. Son plan était alors de jouer dans un premier temps, les confidents et les consolateurs et dans un second les petits amis. Sa stratégie était parfaite, vouée à la réussite. Obligé ! Mais voilà qu'un nouveau grain de sable venait perturber son projet. Et encore une fois, il s'agissait de James ! Voilà qu'il apprenait que James aimait Lily ! D'où l'aimait-il ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi pas jamais ? Et en plus il allait la voir métamorphosé en cerf ! C'était injuste ! Lily détestait les rats ! Elle lui parlait, le touchait, alors que lui n'avait qu'une petite ouverture aménagée entre deux livres poussiéreux (heureusement qu'il n'était pas allergique !). Et puis c'était doublement injuste : comment lutter contre James ? Alors que toutes les filles de l'école étaient prêtes à vendre père et mère pour s'attirer ses faveurs (enfin, la moitié car l'autre était pour Sirius, bien sûr !). Et c'était même triplement injuste : Remus qui savait déceler les fluctuations de la Magie, qui n'ignorait donc rien de ses sentiments pour Lily, préférait privilégier le soudain intérêt de James. Pourquoi ? Quant à Sirius, il avait à peine appris la nouvelle qu'il en oubliait immédiatement toutes ses querelles et ses différends avec sa rivale de cours d'enchantements, juste pour venir en aide à James. Il pensait que Lily et James avaient besoin de passer du temps ensemble (comme s'ils n'en passaient pas déjà suffisamment !), sous forme humaine. Il avait alors imaginé tout un plan. La première étape consistait à faire adopter l'idée d'une élection du roi et de la reine de Poudlard. La seconde, s'était faite à l'insu de James. Lors du dépouillement des votes, Sirius avait eu recours à la magie de la Roue du Destin de James (Remus leur avait montré en secret comment s'en servir) et avait gelé le temps afin de modifier les bulletins (Apparemment sans cela, James se serait retrouvé avec Callista Scream. Dommage !)

Pourquoi ?

Peter soupira. James était un très grand joueur de Quidditch, il était séduisant, drôle, intelligent, riche, confiant, courageux, il serait puissant et un très grand sorcier… C'était normal que ce fût James plutôt que lui. Et puis, fallait être lucide : Peter Pettigrow dans un plateau, James Potter dans l'autre, tout le monde savait de quel côté la balance penchait… C'était la loi du plus fort et il n'avait plus qu'à s'incliner, non ? 

La main de Peter se referma dans sa poche, sur un petit objet dont il ne se séparait jamais. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait acheté en pensant à Lily et voulait lui offrir à Noël, même s'il ne révélait pas qu'il en était l'auteur. Une magnifique petite licorne, plus étincelante qu'une étoile. Le petit objet ensorcelé se débattit dans son poing et finit par lui enfoncer sa corne dans la paume de sa main.

" OUILLE ! " s'écria Peter en sortant précipitamment sa main de sa poche.

" Il y a quelqu'un ? " demanda Lily en se levant d'un coup, inquiétée par le bruit. Peter s'accroupit et mit sa main sur sa bouche. 

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " fit une voix que Peter ne reconnut pas immédiatement.

" Oh ! Philip, c'est toi ? " soupira Lily. " Toute seule dans la Bibliothèque, je commençais à me faire des frayeurs. "

" Pauvre toi, toute seule, dans ce grand lieu tout sombre et plein de poussière ! " dit gentiment Philip, un peu moqueur toutefois. Crétin ! 

" Ne te moque pas ! " Tu vois ! Elle le dit elle-même, crétin.

Peter entendit un bruit de froissement de vêtements et quelques petits soupirs de contentement, son cœur se compressa douloureusement. (Oh non ! Pas ça !) Et dans un souffle, il entendit une phrase que jamais il n'oserait prononcer à la jolie sorcière aux yeux verts.

= fin du quinzième chapitre =

Alors vous pouvez arrêter de voter ! les deux vainqueurs sont…….. 

^__^ 

(N'empêche que vous avez été très méchants avec moi, parce que le troisième c'est Voldemort ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Il aurait fallu que je me coltine l'autre maniaque ! Méchants ! Méchants ! ^__^ J'ai eu également quelques duos très étranges et d'autres très sadiques ! Franchement Voldemort/Harry… Vous imaginez s'il y avait eu un meurtre ? J'aurais dit quoi à JKR, moi ? Que son héros ou son méchant avaient été tués avant l'heure ? J'aurais eu l'air de quoi ? Elle ne m'aurait plus jamais laisser les lui chiper.)

Donc les gagnants sont… 

Sans conteste la première place revient à… Lily (version 1975) ! Elle a écrasé tout le monde. Le second, il a eu sa place à l'arrachée, il s'agit de… James (1975)^^. Donc, j'aurai pour invités le couple le plus 'miam' de tout l'univers de HP. ^___^

Alohomora : Donc laissez-moi vous présenter les deux grands vainqueurs : Lily Evans et James Potter (tiens… j'ai une impression de déjà-vu. O_o)

Lily et James : *apparaissent* *se regardent gênés*

Lily : Euh… *déglutit* Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis très honorée de votre témoignage de confiance et d'amitié.

James : Itoo.

Lily : *regard de travers* Dis donc Potter ! Les lecteurs te font l'honneur de te choisir, tu pourrais te montrer plus respectueux.

James : *imite Lily* Ils te font l'honneur de te choisir gnagna…

Lily : *furieuse* Arrête de m'imiter !

James : *imitant* Arrête de m'imiter !

Alohomora : *soupir* Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. *monte le ton* Hep ! Tous les deux ! SILENCE ! Lily et James : *se taisent mais font un duel de regards enflammés*

Alohomora : J'ai dit : STOP ! Vous avez un boulot à faire, sinon je prends les gagnants suivants. *se tourne vers Voldemort et Sirius* *brrr*

James : *bougon* Mouais ! D'accord.

Lily : *penaude* Désolée. 

Alohomora : *soupir* Allez au boulot ! 

James : *lit un papier* *se racle la gorge* Donc, Ismeya voudrait savoir si Lily, *se tourne vers Lily* donc toi, va dire à Harry qu'elle sait qu'il vient du futur. *relève la tête interloqué* Harry ? C'est qui ça Harry ?… Du futur ? Mais on ne peut pas venir du futur ! Bon c'est vrai il y a les Retourneurs… Là je suis un peu perdu.

Lily : *gênée* *jette des regards inquiets à James*

James : *secoue la tête* Evans, je comprends rien à cette question ! Tu connais un Harry ?

Lily : *de plus en plus embêtée* C'est à dire que… enfin… oui. 

James : *hausse un sourcil* Et qui vient du futur ? 

Lily : *marmonne* Ca se pourrait.

James : *air dubitatif* Bon… Ben réponds à la question ! Qu'on n'y passe pas la journée.

Lily : *jette un dernier regard à James* *inspire* Or… Je veux dire Harry, se doute déjà que je (enfin le 'moi' de l'histoire) sais quelque chose. Je l'ai vu à son attitude. Mais… quant à lui dire clairement et franchement, c'est un grand pas. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le franchir.

James : *hausse un sourcil* Je ne vois pas quelle difficulté il y a à dire à un type que tu sais qu'il vient du futur. *hausse les épaules* *reprend sa lecture* *devient soudain très intéressé* *se recompose un masque impassible limite ennuyé* Ismeya demande ensuite comment ça va finir avec Parry ? – comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un !– 

Lily : *hausse un sourcil* *début de sourire sur les lèvres*

James : *poursuit sa lecture* S'il te trompe, trop jaloux – de qui ? personne ne voudrait t'approcher – 

Lily : *coup d'œil meurtrier* 

James : *toujours lisant* Et que tu ne supportes plus ça? ou autre chose ? *arrête de lire* Comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un ta vie sentimentale avec Parry !*grimace*

Lily : *inspire profondément pour se calmer* Ismeya, non ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui va se passer, c'est… *baragouine* *la tête baissée, rouge comme une tomate*

James : *se penche vers Lily* Hein ? parle distinctement !

Lily : *excédée* Rhoo ! De toute façon, l'auteur ne veut pas que je le dise.

James : *cache sa déception derrière un air désintéressé* De toute façon, tout le monde s'en moque.

Lily : *grommelle* Tu peux mettre une croix sur ton équipe de Quidditch.

James : *perplexe* Quoi ?

Lily : *agacée* Rien ! Question suivante !

James : Autre question d'Ismeya. Elle voudrait savoir ce qu'est Adhonores. *baisse sa feuille* Ca c'est la question à 10 000 Gallions et…

Lily : *coupant James* Une Dryade. 

James : *interloqué* Une quoi ? 

Lily : *soupir* Dryade. Enfin demie-Dryade, par sa mère. 

James : *grogne* Merci, j'avais compris. *accuse le coup* Ca explique beaucoup de choses. 

[Alohomora : Il est fait mention de Dryades dans le chapitre 8. Pour le moment c'est tout ce qu'on sait de ces créatures.]  
James : Quand les copains sauront ça…

Lily : *paniquée* Tu n'as pas le droit de répéter tout ce que tu apprends ici. 

James : *lève un sourcil* Et qui a dit ça ?

Alohomora : Moi.

James : *avec assurance* Et si je n'obéis pas ?

Alohomora : A toi des heures de retenue avec Rogue ! ^__^

James : *déglutit difficilement* *baragouine qu'il ne répétera rien mais que ce n'est pas juste*

Lily : *reprend le papier des mains de James étant donné que ce dernier boude* Pour ce que sont les profs Dawn et Torr… Ben pour le moment, on n'en sait rien. Nous ne pouvons donc rien te dire. 

James : *qui arrête de faire la tête* Peut-être des vampires *tout excité*

Lily : *secoue la tête* On les a déjà vus en plein jour.

James : *re-boude* Peut-être qu'ils ont une bague pour les protéger des rayons du soleil, comme Spike. 

[les lecteurs : Mais comment James connaît Spike ?]

[Alohomora : J'ai fait une séance projection avec les persos de HP, il y a quelques jours.]

[les lecteurs : Ohhhhhhh…]

Lily : *regard sceptique*

James : Ben quoi ? Je fais des propositions. J'aide plus que toi !

Lily : Tu fais des propositions débiles, je ne vois pas en quoi ça aide. Réfléchi avant d'agir, tu vas voir ça va te changer, c'est une toute autre sensation.

James : Moi au moins j'agis !

Alohomora : *tousse*

James et Lily : *font silence*

Lily : *lit le papier* Nina demande si Irina est sympa ou non ?

James : *pouffe de rire* Norgoth, sympa ? *éclate de rire* Un Magyar à Pointes est plus amical ! 

Lily : *furieuse* Irina est une fille très bien !

James : *toujours riant* Dans le genre, je-fais-descendre-la-température-dès-que-j'entre-dans-une-salle !

Lily : *excédée* Tu peux parler avec tes copains !

James : *redevient sérieux limite agressif* Qu'est ce que tu leur reproches à mes copains ?

Lily : Oh je t'en prie ! Une bande d'immatures qui a quinze ans ne trouvent rien de mieux que de faire quelques blagues mesquines et qui se croient le centre du monde. 

James : *pas content du tout* Nous au moins on sait vivre ! Espèce de Morte Vivante !

Lily : Crétin !

James et Lily : *boudent*

Alohomora : *embêtée parce qu'elle n'a plus d'animateurs* Les gars… s'il vous plaît… Je vais être obligée de faire appel au grand psychopathe à la tête de serpent… *pas du tout enchantée par cette perspective*

James et Lily : *font preuve de bonne volonté et décroisent les bras*

Lily : Que ce soit clair, je ne le fais pas pour Potter.

James : Ohlala ! Madame Grande Magnanimité. 

Lily : Vous voyez ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Alohomora : Tous les deux vous arrêtez ou… *ne sait pas quoi dire*

James et Lily : *attendant*

Alohomora : … Ou… *ne sait toujours pas quoi dire mais soudain… idée* Je vous donne à lire des fics qui vous feront faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin des temps. 

James : *amusé* Quel genre ?

Alohomora : *embêtée pendant quelques secondes puis…* ^___^ Genre Lily/Rogue/James.

Lily et James : *d'un commun accord* Euuuuuuuuurk ! 

(Alohomora : Imparable ^__^)

Lily : *rejette un coup d'œil sur son papier* Mélusine-Œil-de-Lynx (ça fait pas un peu nom d'Indien ?), non le titre ne vient pas de la BD _Requiem_. D'après les souvenirs de l'auteur (mais peut-on vraiment s'y fier ?) c'est le titre d'un des premiers dessins animés de Walt Disney, bien avant Mickey et son empire. 

James : Greenlight demande si Harry ne va pas avoir des problèmes et si tout le monde ne va pas faire le lien avec ses crises. *excédé* Mais bon sang ! C'est qui ce Harry ?! J'en ai assez ! Je sens qu'il y a des choses que l'on ne me dit pas.

Lily : *petit sourire en coin* Greenlight, disons que l'attaque a un peu éclipsé la crise de Harry. Il y en aura bien quelques uns qui se poseront des questions, mais ce sera tout.

James : *réfléchissant* Ce Harry a eu une crise juste avant l'attaque… *réfléchit* Orpheo a eu une crise aussi… *réfléchit* Il y a peut être un lien entre les deux… *réfléchit* *secoue la tête* Nooonn, apparemment ce Harry vient du futur et Orpheo de Nouvelle-Zélande.

Lily : *soupir* Parfois, je me pose bien des questions… *secoue la tête*

James : *hausse un sourcil puis fait un geste de la main pour dire qu'il s'en fiche* Ryan demande si tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits…

James et Lily : *éclatent de rire*

Alohomora : Eh ! è__é

James : L'auteur n'arrive même pas encore à se décider sur le nombre de chapitre 20 ? 21 ? Alors tous écrits… pfff *pouffe de rire*

Alohomora : *boude*

James : *redevenu sérieux mais avec difficulté* Ryan demande également quel est l'animal qui est venu nous aider dans le parc.

Lily : Ca j'avoue que j'aimerais bien le savoir. 

James : *hausse les épaules* Aucune idée. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était Sirius…

Lily : J'y ai pensé également, mais ce n'était pas un chien.

James : *moment de panique*

Lily : Au fait en quoi se métamorphose Pettigrow ? *se frappe le front* Suis-je bête, il n'a sûrement pas réussi à maîtriser la technique de transformation Animagus.

James : *vexé* Si ! mademoiselle.

Lily : *étonnée* Ah ? Et en quoi se change-t-il alors ?

James : *avec fierté* En rat !

Lily : *grimace* Et tu te moques de _mes_ amies ?

James : *réfléchit quelques secondes* Tu n'as pas tort. Mais comment tu es au courant ? 

Lily : *roule des yeux* J'ai un cerveau _moi_ et je m'en sers ! Un chien, un cerf et un loup-garou qui parcourent la Forêt Interdite c'est plutôt surprenant. Alors quand tu sais qu'au sein des Maraudeurs, il y a un Loup-garou un Animagus dont la forme animale est un cerf, il est logique de penser que le chien est également un Animagus. N'empêche que je suis impressionnée par Pettigrow !

James : *également impressionné mais par Lily* *se reprend* On a craint qu'il n'y arrive jamais, mais finalement… 

Lily : Si McGonagall savait ça ! Elle arrêterait peut-être de le traiter de bon à rien.

James : *ironique* Et dans la seconde qui suit, on passerait en conseil de discipline. 

Alohomora : *tousse* Les questions !

Lily : Miss Serpentard…

James : Tsss *réagit au pseudo de la revieweuse*

Lily : *jette un coup d'œil réprobateur à James* *reprend sa lecture* … demande quand va se terminer la fic. Juste après la traversée des Portes ? 

James : *hausse les épaules* _No_ _idea_. 

Lily : La fin sera un épilogue avec un PDV plus ou moins inédit. Mais quant à savoir si on suivra Harry et _son_ _cousin_ après leur traversée des Portes, c'est encore assez flou.

James : *réfléchit* Harry a un cousin ?… *réfléchit* Comme Orpheo… *réfléchit* Nooonnnn, comme beaucoup de monde ! Moi aussi, j'ai des cousins ! Gontran aussi a des cousins… *pause* ça c'est une évidence avec les Weasley !

Lily : Miss Serpentard…

James : Tsss…

Lily : *soupir* … demande comment la barrette de Lynn a atterri dans la malle de Black. Elle était donc à _elle_ cette barrette !

James : *regard suspicieux* Comment t'es au courant toi ?

Lily : Euhh… Comment dire ?… Passons…

James : Mouais… Pour l'histoire de la barrette, Sirius n'a jamais voulu me dire ! Je ne savais même pas que c'était celle de Lynn. Quel cachottier celui-là ! 

Lily : Cho Chang demande quand est-ce qu'on saura ce que Torr cache.

James : *fouille dans les feuilles que l'auteur lui a données* *s'arrête sur une feuille* Tiens ? Je l'avais pas vue cette feuille. Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Alohomora : *moment de panique* Vite Lily, prends lui cette feuille !

***

Petite interruption explicative et momentanée de votre programme. 

Alohomora : Je vous explique ! Je donne aux animateurs, une feuille avec vos questions. Mais au préalable je fais un petit tri. Comme ça ils ne tombent pas sur des phrases trop… révélatrices. Qu'est ce que me dirait JKR si je _spoilais_ ainsi ses personnages ? 

Reprise du programme.

***

James : *hurlant* Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces feuilles ? Pourquoi Lily a le droit de les avoir. 

Lily : :-p

James : *furieux* Il y a de la discrimination. Je vais faire un rapport auprès de la commission compétente. 

Lily : *regarde ses ongles avec un grand intérêt et se dit soudain qu'elle aurait besoin d'une manucure* 

Alohomora : *un peu… non TRES embêtée* Je t'en prie James, ce n'est pas le moment. *jette un regard vers les lecteurs qui, derrière les écrans de leurs ordinateurs se demandent s'ils vont enfin avoir les réponses à leurs questions*

James : *têtu* Je m'en fiche ! 

Alohomora : *TREEEEEEEEEEEES embêtée* Euh si je te révèle quelque chose que Lily ne sait pas, tu arrêtes de faire la tête ?

James : *tend l'oreille* c'.' = comprendre que c'est un _smiley_ qui illustre l'expression " tendre l'oreille " Je sais c'est un peu abstrait p

Alohomora : *chuchote quelques mots à James, tandis que Lily et les lecteurs s'approchent pour essayer de voler une bribe de phrase* ….. *mais personne n'entend rien*

James : O_o Pas possible ! !

Alohomora : Si ! ^__^

James : Rhooo ! ^__^ quel petit cachottier ! ^^

Alohomora : Bon, on peut reprendre maintenant. *se tourne vers l'autre animatrice mais…*

Lily et les lecteurs : *boudent* C'EST PAS JUSTE ! ! ! ! è_____é

Alohomora : *soupir* S'il vous plaît… Cho Chang attend toujours la réponse à sa question : Quand saura-t-on ce que cache Torr ?

James : *très enthousiaste* Pas tout de suite, c'est certain. Dans les alentours des derniers chapitres, probablement l'avant dernier. ^_^ Dénonia demande si on apprendra qu'il est le traître ?… Je ne sais pas trop de quel traître tu parles, mais j'espère que Torr n'en est pas un. C'est un prof super cool… quoiqu'un peu flippant quand même.

Lily : *acquiesce même si elle boude toujours*

James : *se tourne vers Lily* Il t'a donné l'Auréole Bleue ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? 

Lily : *retrouve son sourire et fait un geste de la main* Oh rien de très important. Une babiole, deux fois rien.

James : Ah ? 

Alohomora : *soupir*

James : *lit le papier puis s'écrie* Fanatique ! 

Lily : *sursaute* De qui tu parles !

James : D'une revieweuse ! Elle dit qu'elle commence à apprécier Rogue et Draco ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce Draco, mais Rogue ? Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Personne ne doit apprécier Rogue ! C'est dangereux !! Et toi, l'auteur, je savais que tu avais un esprit tordu, mais faire aimer Rogue… CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!?

Lily et Alohomora : *soupir*

James : Quant au rôle d'Adhonores. *pfff* Evans, une question pour toi !

Lily : Avec ce chapitre, tu viens d'en découvrir un peu plus sur Meredith.

James : *marmonne* Quand je pense que Remus est amoureux d'elle… *secoue la tête*

Lily : *étonnée* Tu le savais ?

James : Eh ! Tu connais Remus ? Il n'est pas très doué pour garder ses propres secrets. Il ferait un Gardien du Secret catastrophique. 

Lily : *serre les dents* Mouais, tu as raison. *silence* Esly, je sais qu'il n'est pas très simple de comprendre Irina et de cerner sa personnalité.

James : *humph* C'est pas rien de le dire !

Lily : Mais elle ne communiquera aucune information sur Ha…Orpheo à… *jette un regard à James* ses _camarades_.

James : ? ? ? *interloqué* Norgoth a d'autres amis que les Mortes Vivantes ?

Lily : Ryan, t'inquiète l'auteur ne disait pas ça pour toi. Ca lui fait bien sûr plaisir d'être comparée à JKR…

James : C'est qui ça ? Et puis quel nom ! 

Lily : … mais il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César… On ne peut pas comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable.

James : César ? Le type de Serdaigle ? 

Lily : *soupir* L'empereur romain !

James : Mais qu'est ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Lily : *re-soupir* C'est une expression.

James : Bizarre ces Moldus !

Lily : Par contre, quant à la grosseur de la tête de l'auteur, modère ton langage la prochaine fois. S'il n'y a pas de mise à jour, c'est comme ça et faut faire avec. Cette phrase s'adresse également à tous les impatients, pas toujours très polis. 

James : Katie Bell semble exprimer sa… comment-dire ? colère ? déception ? de voir que pendant tout le drame, Orpheo ne faisait que dormir. 

Lily : Katie Bell… *prend une grande inspiration* BEN OUI IL DORT HA… ORPHEO ! ! IL A BIEN LE DROIT DE SE REPOSER APRES CE QU'IL VIENT DE SUBIR ! ! ! ! ! 

James : *a fait un pas en arrière* Euh… Lily… Calme… Euh… sinon pour les squatteurs de Cabane Hurlante… c'est vrai que ça pose un problème. Je n'y avais pas pensé. Va falloir qu'on en discute avec les copains. *pensif* *reprend sa feuille* La_fan_de_HP (drôle de nom !) dit qu'elle est contente car on sait enfin le secret de Norgoth et d'Adhonores… Ben, faudrait se mettre d'accord ! Certains disent qu'avec le ch14, on sait enfin et d'autres qu'on sait toujours pas !

Lily : *hausse les épaules*

James : En tout cas, elle dit qu'il ne reste plus que le secret de Lynn à découvrir… O_o

Lily : Le secret de Lynn ? Elle a un secret Lynn ?

James : *hausse les épaules* A part qu'elle aime Sirius, mais ça tout le monde est déjà au courant, alors je ne vois pas…

Lily : Enfin, si elle a un secret, elle est la première à avoir réussi à le garder… _secret_. C'est inédit à Poudlard ! Félicitation !

James : Sinon, pour ta question, le " ils " renvoie effectivement aux loups-garous. *frissonne* Ouistiti, en effet les chapitres sont longs, mais il est impossible de les découper autrement. Chaque chapitre n'a qu'un seul PDV (excepté le ch15) et commence au matin pour s'achever le soir (excepté le ch1&14). Pour les raccourcir, il faudrait enlever de la matière. Donc, si tu les trouves trop longs, fais tes propres découpes, l'auteur ne modifiera pas sa façon de faire. *reprend sa lecture* *explose de rire* Oh qu'est ce que ce serait drôle si c'était vrai !

Lily : Quoi ?

James : Ouistiti, demande si Rogue est fou de toi.

Lily : *devient cramoisie*

James : A croire que tu n'attires que les cas pathétiques ! :D

Lily : *vexée* Tu es finalement d'accord avec moi, alors ?…

James : *se tait* O_o *comprend pas*

Lily : Eh bien, tu es pathétique ^__^

James : #ô________ô#

Lily : ^_________^

James : Nonmaispadutoutmaisçavapaslatête ! ! 

Lily : Zena… [intervention de Alo' : coucou la miss ^^] peut-être qu'une autre fois les perso des _Portes_ auront le droit à la parole, mais pour ce chapitre, l'auteur voulait des perso de JKR. 

(Alohomora : Quoiqu'en fin de compte avec les versions jeunes de Lily et James…)

James : *chantonne* J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! J'ai battu Sirius… _deux_ fois ! ^^ *pause* Je suis un perso de JKR ? O_o

Alohomora : Je me permets de vous interrompre, mais on arrive à la review de Crys' qui nous a quand même fichu une sacrée trouille à toutes les deux ! La prochaine fois demoiselle, fais gaffe ! lol ! mais apparemment, personne ne l'a lue. Ouf !

James : Ben qu'est ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette review ?

Lily : Attend on va voir…

Alohomora : *panique* NON ! !

Lily et James : *ayant réussi à éviter l'auteur, lisent déconcertés la fameuse review*

James : Peter est amoureux…

Lily : … de moi ?

James : Oups !

Lily : Eurk ! Non, là c'est certain je n'attire que les cas pathétiques… Sauf Philip !

James : Surtout Parry ! 

Alohomora : Rendez-moi cette feuille tout de suite !

James : *_puzzled_ euh… déconcerté* Lily est la mère de ce fameux Harry ? Lily est devin ? *se tourne vers Lily* Depuis quand tu as un fils ? 

Lily : *très calme* Depuis 1980. 

James : Oh… *essaie de se remettre du choc* Le type qui vient du futur est ton fils… Et dans ta collection de cas pathétiques quel est l'heureux géniteur ?

Lily : ^___^

James : Et à part ça t'es devin ?… Tu peux me dire de quoi sera fait mon avenir.

Lily : *devient sombre* _Some things are better left unknown_.

James : Hein ? 

Lily : Sinon Crystal, tu te doutes bien que si Irina est mon amie, c'est qu'elle n'adhère pas vraiment aux idées de son fiancé et de ses amis. 

James : Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais elles sont quand même bien _strange_ tes copines. Une Dryade…

Lily : *le coupe* Demi-Dryade !

James : *ne tient pas compte de l'interruption*… et une qui a des fréquentations pas très nettes. 

Lily : *furieusement énumère* Pettigrow qui se transforme en rat, Lupin qui est un loup-garou et Black qui… enfin qui est Black quoi ! Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole !

James : è__é Au moins, de mon côté, personne ne fréquente les Encagoulés !

Lily : *se retient de parler* …….. Crétin ! è__é Sinon, Crystal, Harry a réagi aux trois attaques simultanées, essaie d'imaginer un peu toute la haine et la violence qui pouvait bien parcourir Voldemort à ce moment là. Ca l'a foudroyé net sur place. Ce qui était effrayant, c'était la réaction de Harry, comme s'il était possédé.

James : Attend-attend ! Tu viens bien de dire Harry ? Mais je croyais que c'était Orpheo qui… NOM D'UN DRAGON ! HARRY EST ORPHEO ? ! ?…. ORPHEO EST TON FILS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Whaaaaa ! urgent besoin d'un siège. Eh l'auteur !

Alohomora : Oui, j'y travaille ! !

*une chaise apparut sur laquelle James put se laisser tomber*

James : Merci ! *regarde Lily avec O___O*

Lily : Ca va ?

James : *secoue négativement la tête* Pas vraiment ! Comment veux-tu que ça aille bien quand j'apprend qu'Orpheo est ton fils ? Et c'est qui son père d'abord ? !

Lily : Je crois que tu n'as pas très envie de savoir.

James : Si je te le demande, c'est que j'ai envie de le savoir.

Lily : Oui, mais pas tout de suite. Quand tu auras digéré la nouvelle…

James : C'est Rogue ! Non Peter ! C'est qui ?!

Lily : Plus tard…

James : Ce n'est pas Sirius ?

Lily : Non, ce n'est pas Sirius. C'est personne. Voilà, c'est personne. 

James : *regarde toujours Lily avec O__O* Je me suis lié d'amitié avec le fils d'Evans ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir m'en remettre… Mais attend ! Si Orpheo est ton fils et qu'il vient du futur, il ne vient pas de Nouvelle-Zélande.

Lily : *sarcastique* Logique.

James : Mais alors qui est l'autre ? C'est aussi ton fils ?

Lily : Ah non ! Celui-là, ce n'est pas le mien. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec lui !

James et Lily : *se tournent vers l'auteur* 

Alohomora : Ohh… une poussière ! Oh que c'est drôle… 

James et Lily : C'est le rejeton de qui ?

Alohomora : Ohh la poussière danse dans l'air… Oh que c'est joli !

James : L'auteur ? !

Alohomora : *marmonne* Lnnnhhn Mgnnmmfoiign.

James et Lily : Hein ?

Alohomora : Lucius Malfoy…

James : *outré* Malfoy ?

Lily : *choquée* Qu'est ce que mon fils fait avec le fils de Malfoy ?

Alohomora : C'est un peu long à expliquer. Mais rassurez-vous, ils ne sont pas du tout amis.

James : _Vous_ ? Pourquoi _vous_ ? Je m'en fiche moi de savoir avec qui traîne son fils. 

Lily : *regarde James en fronçant les sourcils* è__é

James : Bon ça m'énerve un peu qu'Orpheo… non Harry traîne avec ce fils de *bip* mais il est libre…

Lily : Je m'en souviendrai.

James : *ne voit pas pourquoi sa camarade dit ça* O_o

Lily : Jess-Chang, pour les couples eh bien avec ce chapitre tu viens d'en voir les principaux : Sirius/Lynn, Remus/Meredith. Tu sais également qu'il y a moi et…. *regarde James* euh… Philip.

James : Tsss !

Lily : Et ensuite ben les deux derniers, c'est pour plus tard. ^_^ Mais attention quand l'auteur dit 'couple', ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tous vont vraiment se former, parce que ce n'est jamais aussi simple. 

James : *soupir* C'est toujours pluuuuus compliqué et… Mais attend ! Je ne suis pas dans la liste, moi ?

Lily : Euh… Ben il reste encore deux inconnus, tu en fais peut-être parti. ^__^

James : *se calme* J'aime mieux ça. Je ne veux pas rester le seul célibataire de l'histoire ! *moment de panique* Quoique si c'est pour me retrouver avec quelqu'un de nul, je préfère quand même…

Lily : Non non, je suis sûr qu'elle va te plaire.

James : *soupir* Au moins, je sais que c'est une fille.

Lily : *taquinant* Tu aurais préféré que ce soit un garçon ?

James : *rouge* Noooonnn ! mais avec l'autre auteur-là ! On peut s'attendre au pire ! J'aurais pu me retrouver avec Rogue ou Peter.

Lily : Peter ? Je croyais que vous étiez amis ?

James : Oui, _ami_, c'est tout. 

Lily : *soupir* Non mais rassure toi, c'est une fille.

James : *panique* C'est pas Nadine Abenteuer ? 

Lily : Non, ce n'est pas elle.

James : *soupire de soulagement* C'est pas qu'elle soit moche, mais… *fatigué* Qu'est ce qu'elle est collante ! 

Lily : ^___^ Sinon, Jess-Chang, même si ce n'est pas encore dit, ça ne se voit pas de qui Harry est en train de s'amouracher ? 

James : *débarquant* De qui ? 

Lily : *lève les yeux au ciel* Quand son regard s'illumine, quand son sourire se fait béat, voire stupide, quand il se fige, quand il n'entend plus ce qu'on lui dit, regarde qui est dans son champ visuel ! Tu verras, c'est bien souvent toujours la même personne. 

James : *silence* Et elle est jolie ?

Lily : *soupir*

James : Sioban voudrait savoir si Draco et Harry vont se serrer les coudes… Draco ? Le fils Malfoy ? *se tourne vers Lily et lui lance un regard accusateur*

Lily : *soupir* *se rend compte qu'elle soupire beaucoup* Se serrer les coudes est un grand mot, mais oui doucement, lentement, ils vont se montrer plus indulgents l'un envers l'autre.

James : *marmonne* Ce n'est pas mon fils que je laisserai traîner avec un Malfoy. 

Lily : *se tourne vers James* Ce que tu peux avoir l'esprit étriqué !

James : *outré* Tu ne connais pas les Malfoy !

Lily : Et alors ? Draco est peut-être différent !

James : Les dragons ne font pas des hippogriffes !

Lily : O__o *comprend soudain que c'est l'équivalent du " les chiens ne font pas des chats "* *re-soupir* Sinon, pour Draco, disons que contrairement à Harry, il n'a pas vraiment ses parents sous la main, alors il ne peut pas en apprendre autant.

James : Je le connais ? 

Lily : Qui ?

James : Ben le père !

Lily : *exaspérée* Tu verras bien ! 

James : grrr ! è_é…… Bon, Purabeleza et Itsmeln, il ne se passe rien en 1995, car 1995 n'existe pas encore. C'est comme si tu demandais qu'est ce qu'il se passe en ce moment en 2067.

Tout le monde : *regarde étonné James*

James : *soupir* Imagine, que ta grand-mère a quinze ans. Elle est allongée dans un pré, en train de rêver. Et soudain, elle se prend à se demander ce que sa petite-fille, toi, est en train de faire en ce moment même. Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Deux actions séparées par des dizaines d'années, ne pourront jamais se passer _en même temps_. Donc pour savoir ce qui se passe en 1995, il va falloir attendre que le fils de l'Encagoulé de service et celui d'Evans rentrent à leur époque. 

Alohomora : *encore un peu étonné que James ne se soit pas emmêlé les pinceaux* Sinon, _le Secret de ma Mère_ est fini. Quant à ma potterfiction préférée ben euh… ça fait longtemps que je n'en lis plus, donc je ne suis pas trop au courant de ce qui se fait. Mais, Fred et George font un travail incroyable (ils ont même réussi à m'émouvoir sur le couple Ginny/Harry. Mais juste le temps qu'une fiction ! ^^) Sinon, j'ai écrit d'autres fics, mais il y a longtemps et pas sur HP.

Lily : Ashley Potter…

James : *coupant* Ashley Potter ? Je ne connais pas de Ashley ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'elle est de ma famille ?

Lily : *découragée* *préfère ne pas répondre à la questions de James* Oui, il y aura un moment où l'on saura un peu mieux comment Harry a ouvert une des deux portes. Pas tout de suite. ^_^ Cristal Flower demande si on apprendra la prénom de Météra Potter.

James : Ben Météra.

Lily : Je pense qu'elle voulait dire " nom ".

James : Potter.

Lily : *exaspérée* Son nom de jeune fille.

James : *réfléchit* Tiens, je ne sais pas ça. Mais faut dire qu'on ne parle jamais de la famille de Maman. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle n'a plus personne.

Lily : Crystal Flower remarque également qu'Eternat et Minigalle ont un comportement étrange.

James : Si elle arrive à me trouver une personne qui n'est pas un peu étrange à Poudlard ! Enfin, avec les copains, on pense qu'il essaie toujours de la séduire, mais il doit s'y prendre comme une manche à balai *pouffe de rire* car en cinq ans, il n'a pas fait de très grands progrès. 

Lily : " Verrons-nous des Dryades ? " 

James : Ben on en déjà vu une moitié *éclate de rire*

Lily : *lève les yeux* *reprend sa lecture* " James voit dans une boutique des pierres bleues qui brillaient comme des petites étoiles. Est-ce un détail important ? " *Lily relève la tête vers James*

James : *essaie de se souvenir* … *secoue la tête, la mémoire ne lui revient pas*

Lily : Honnêtement, on en a aucune idée. Question suivante : " Quand James nous fera une démonstration avec la roue du destin ? "

James : *grommelle* C'est déjà fait ! Et ce n'est même pas moi qui m'en suis servi ! 

Lily : ^___^ Autre question : " Que contient la lettre de Sirius pour qu'il la cache ? " *tourne la tête vers James*

James : *hausse les épaule* Probablement, une lettre d'amour. En tout cas celle-là, il ne nous l'a pas fait lire.

Lily : *scandalisée* Il vous lit les lettres d'amour qu'il reçoit ? 

James : Ben oui ! Je fais pareil. Remus râle un peu mais il le fait aussi et Peter n'en reçoit jamais, sauf de Jorkins, mais il ne les lit jamais. 

Lily : *profondément choquée*

James : Ben quoi ? Tu ne me feras jamais croire que vous ne faites pas la même chose !

Lily : *s'écrie* NON !… *réfléchit* si…

James : Ah tu vois ! ^_^ C'est plus drôle ! 

Lily : Mais on ne le fait pas parce que c'est drôle !

James : *perplexe* Pourquoi alors ? Pour frimer ?

Lily : Mais non ! 

James : Ben alors ? Quel est l'intérêt ?

Lily : … Crétin !

James : *abasourdi* Ben quoi ? 

Lily : Nouvelle question de Cristal Flower : " Alors Draco et Harry n'ont pas d'interaction dans leur magie ! C'est à dire qu'ils ont des points commun ! Mais qu'est ce que tu nous mijote là Alo ? "

James : *éclate de rire* Le fils de Malfoy et d'Evans n'ont pas d'interactions magiques… Mais c'est vrai ! Peut-être qu'ils sont fait pour être ensemble ! *re-éclate de rire*

Lily : *ne dit mot mais n'en pense pas moins* Question suivante : " Le passage où Lily à des ailes sur le dos, ces ailes sont de la même couleur que sont empreinte magique non ? "

James : *se calme* Des ailes dans le dos ? Depuis quand tu as des ailes ?

Lily : *ignorant la question de James* En effet, c'est de la même couleur. Et dernière question : " J'aime bien Cassandra, fera t'elle une autre apparitions dans _les_ _Portes _? " Cassandra ? Qui est Cassandra ?

James : Ma nourrice. Euh, je ne sais pas trop. Ben tant qu'on est à Poudlard, c'est quand même un peu difficile.

Lily : Etincelle demande pourquoi Harry et Draco n'utilisent pas un Retourneur ?

James : Eh bien parce que les Retourneurs ne permettent que de 'retourner' dans le temps, d'aller dans le passé et qu'ils n'ont pas de bouton 'avance rapide'. Une fois qu'on est dans le passé, il faut attendre que le temps passe pour regagner son époque. En plus il faudrait un Retourneur super puissant pour remonter des années, déjà qu'il n'est pas facile de mettre la main sur un qui remonte seulement les heures.

Lily : Suzan, suite à tes questions, l'auteur a finalement décidé d'ajouter un espace 'Bonus' où sont expliqués les noms. Je ne répondrai donc pas à toutes tes questions, tu découvriras le pourquoi du comment bien assez tôt (en plus certains noms renferment quelques indices). Juste une chose, 'Adhonores' vient en effet du latin : _ad_ _honores_ (par honneur) et tu avais trouvé, elle est effectivement une Dryade…

James : *moqueur* Demie-Dryade !

Lily : … Pour Moïra Carolis, c'est une fille assez distante vis à vis de ses camarade de Maisons, mais également avec tout le monde. L'année dernière, elle était venue au bal sans cavalier. On ne sait pas grand chose sur sa famille, mais Irina et Meredith se méfient d'elle.

James : Tout le monde se méfie d'elle. Remus ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Elle sent le souffre ^_~ Pour Torr, c'est vrai que je me demande pourquoi il cache toujours ses yeux. C'est très troublant. 

Lily : *perplexe* Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il pouvait également porter une Auréole Bleue.

James : ? ? ? Pour la Guilde d'Artemis, vous en savez autant que nous. Seul un membre pourrait vous en dire plus. Quant au tatouage de Dawn… *hausse les épaules*

Lily : *lit le papier* *jauge James du regard* Paraît que tu as l'air d'avoir plus de pouvoir que ce qu'il ne semble.

James : ^____^ Cool !

Lily : *se replonge dans la lecture du papier* *fâchée* Harry lit un livre de son pire ennemi ? Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien lui passer par la tête ? Je vais aller lui tirer les oreilles moi.

James : Planquez-vous tous ! Lily-la-Tigresse s'est changée en Mère-Poule-toute-rousse !

Lily : Crétin ! Sinon, Suzan c'est une jolie comparaison paradoxale que tu mets à jour. ^_^ Pour la prédiction de Moïra, faudra attendre. 

James : Comme d'hab'

Lily : Nina demande pourquoi Harry ne connaît pas Will, s'ils sont de la même famille ?… *Lily s'arrête*… *regarde James*

James : Ben quoi ?… *réalise soudain ce qui vient d'être dit* Harry et Will sont de la même famille ? 

Lily : …

James : Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que…

Lily : …

James : … que le père de Harry c'est…

Lily : ….

James : … Will ?

Lily : *tombe par terre* Crétin !

James : Quoi ?… Tu ne connais pas Thomas, ça ne peut pas être Thomas, ni l'oncle Firmin. Il ne reste plus que Will…

Lily : *soupir* Ce n'est pas grave James. 

James : ? ?

Lily : *marmonne* Pourquoi ? mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi _lui_ ?

James : Qui _lui_ ?

Lily : Personne !

James : Alors c'est Will le père ?

Lily : *soupir* Oui, c'est lui…*re-soupir* *lève les yeux* Pourquoi ? é_è Sinon, Nina, si Harry ne le connaît pas, la réponse la plus évidente, c'est qu'il n'existe peut-être pas en 1995 ou alors qu'il n'est pas en Grande Bretagne. 

James : *toujours dans ses pensées* Orpheo s'appellerait donc Harry Potter ?… *réfléchit*… mais alors il est également de ma famille ! C'est mon neveu ? Non, mon petit cousin. Lily est donc ma cousine par alliance… *visage impavide*

Lily : Alayne, pour tes deux hypothèses quant à la future identité de Lynn : la première est assez improbable, Molly Weasley est déjà mariée à Arthur Weasley et ils ont même déjà un enfant. Mais la deuxième est assez intéressante. ^^

James : Lily, comment peux-tu être au courant de tout ça ? 

Lily : D'une j'ai mes visions qui m'ont pas mal aidée et de deux, l'auteur m'a fourni quelques renseignements, comme à toi d'ailleurs.

James : *regarde sa feuille sans entrain* Mouais… Ce sont les autres que vous m'avez arrachées des mains que j'aimerais avoir. Y a tout plein d'infos dessus ! *soupir*

Alohomora : Nuage-dautomne. Je te remercie pour l'adresse, mais je trouve que mes fics sont déjà sur suffisamment de sites comme ça. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de les envoyer au quatre coins du net. ^-^

Lily : Océane et Pharianne suggèrent qu'Irina soit remplacée au poste d'attrapeur par James.

James : Hein ? Quoi ? Moi au poste d'attrapeur ? Ca va pas la tête ?!

Alohomora : Je pense qu'elles voulaient dire 'Harry'. Harry est un attrapeur ^-^

James : Et un sacré bon attrapeur en plus ! Ca doit venir dû au gène Potter cette habilité à voler, parce que si je me souviens bien Evans, t'es pas trop douée.

Lily : *vexée* Mouais ça va ! Bon, pour en revenir à la suggestion des revieweuses : elles pensent qu'ainsi Harry ferait étalage de ses talents et assurerait la victoire face à Serpentard. 

James : Ben on dirait qu'elles ont déjà tout prévu. Je ne sais pas trop ce que planifie l'auteur, on verra.

Lily : Sinon pour la suite… *lit*… *avec empressement* ce n'est pas très intéressant ! James, lis ta question.  
James : *intrigué* Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? 

Lily : Rien *cache papier derrière son dos*

James : *il n'est peut-être pas attrapeur, mais il a tout de même de sacrés réflexes et parvient à s'emparer du papier que tien Lily* *lit* " Ce serait bien aussi que James et Lily finissent ensemble avant la fin de l'année et que Harry raconte tout a Sirius et aux autres en revenant. " QUOI ? ? ? ? ? Comment ça " finissent ensemble avant la fin de l'année " ? ? L'AUTEUR ! ! ! ! ! !

Alohomora : Oui !

*la chaise qui n'avait pourtant pas disparue mais juste oubliée est de nouveau là pour permettre à James de s'asseoir*

Lily : James ? Ca va ? 

James : Non, pas vraiment… Trois secondes… Laisse-moi faire le point… Harry est…

Lily : … *se demandant quand même si cette fois il va réussi à arriver à la bonne conclusion*

James : … mon fils ?

Lily, Alohomora et les lecteurs : OUIIIIIIIIIII ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

James : *assourdi* _How ? What ? How ?_

Lily : Toi et moi, on va se marier un de ces quatre. Tu vas même un peu bafouiller quand tu vas faire ta demande. ^_^

James : Mais on ne s'aime pas.

Lily : Toi, tu m'aimes ! 

James : *cramoisi*

Lily : Et moi pas encore ! Mais ça ne serait tarder…

James : *ne sait trop comment le prendre et finit par décider de sourire* ^____^

Les lecteurs : ENFIN ! ! ! 

Lily : " Pas encore " j'ai dit.

James et les lecteurs : *se rembrunissent*

James : Alors Orpheo est mon fils… Ca explique bien des choses…

Lily : ^___^

James : Il est un super bon joueur de Quidditch, un peu sombre, mais quand même marrant… Mais attend…. QU'EST-CE QUE MON FILS FAIT AVEC LE FILS DE MALFOY ? ? ? ?

Lily : *soupir* Sylerna fait dire à l'auteur de dire à Lucius Malfoy…

James : Tssss !

Lily : … qu'elle est à 200% avec Draco…

James : Tsssssssss !

Lily : … Elle se demande comment il va s'en sortir ?

James : Avec une queue de renard et des oreilles d'âne !

Lily : Selon elle, Draco va laisser tomber Potter Jr en trouvant les portes tout seul ! 

James : Tu parles ! Il connaît même pas les raccourcis de base du château. 

Lily : Et elle ajoute : " Non mais, pour qui il se prend l'autre balafré ! Comme si Draco avait besoin de son aide ! "

James : *monte sur ses grands chevaux* NON MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ! CE FILS D'ENCAGOULE A LA CERVELLE TROP RAMOLLIE PAR LE CAPUCHON POUR POUVOIR SE SORTIR TOUT SEUL DE CETTE SITUATION.

Lily : *pas contente non plus mais plus calme, quoique…* En plus, il n'est pas dit qu'il est capable d'ouvrir les Portes tout seul. 

James : Et toc !

Lily : Larissa s'inquiète pour Lynn. Va-t-elle pouvoir s'en remettre ? Et sa relation avec Sirius n'est-elle pas compromise ?

James : *hausse les épaules* *fait triste mine* Qui vivra verra. Mais Lynn va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. 

Lily : Sssssss se fait également du souci pour Lynn mais elle se demande toujours qui elle rappelle à Harry.

James : Comment pourrait-elle rappeler quelqu'un à Harry ? Tu crois qu'il la connaît ?

Lily : 'Sais pas… Elle demande également ce qui va se passer pour Gontran.

James : *tristement* Il refera surface… je l'espère. Mais il va lui falloir du temps.

Lily : Beaucoup… C'est dur de voir mourir quelqu'un qu'on aime plus que tout. *jette un coup d'œil à James*

James : Quoi ?

Lily : *détourne les yeux* Rien. Est-ce qu'Irina empoisonnerait son mari ?… Je ne crois pas, ce n'est pas le genre…

James : J'espère bien, sinon je ne bois plus jamais un verre qu'elle m'aura servi. 

Lily : Ad le loup demande si Cassandra a un lien avec Cassandra Vablatsy qui est auteur du livre de cours de divination.

Alohomora : *éclate d'un rire nerveux qui renseigne tout le monde sur la réponse* Honnêtement ? Non ^_^ Pour une personne qui passe son temps à annoncer des catastrophes et que personne n'écoute, on ne peut pas trouver mieux que Cassandra comme prénom. ^_^ Je n'ai pas pensé à vérifier le nom des auteurs de livres. Donc, si ça vous amuse, vous pouvez toujours croire que ce sont les deux mêmes Cassandra, même si à l'origine cela n'était pas censé l'être. (ou comment se rattraper aux branches, mais je vous prépare une rattrapage-aux-branches encore plus beau pour un autre personnage. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! lol ^^)

Lily : Megara (sœur de Larissa) revient sur l'identité de Lynn. Elle demande si c'est juste un personnage cité ou connu ?

James : *murmure* Il y a une différence ?

Lily : *prend un papier* Apparemment, elle a déjà été vue, on a parlé d'elle, elle a pris la parole, mais son nom n'a jamais été cité, enfin, pas celui sous laquelle vous la connaissez. ^_^

(Alohomora : Si après ça, je n'ai pas davantage de propositions. ^_^ Mais je tiens à rappeler que certains ont déjà trouvé, même s'ils ne le savent pas forcément p)

James : YunaFab demande si Dumbledore va retirer le sort qu'il a jeté sur Harry pour permettre à Lily de voir le visage de Harry. *réflexion* Ce n'est donc pas son vrai visage ? 

Lily : Apparemment non. Je me disais bien qu'il ne ressemblait ni à toi ni à moi.

James : Je me demande quelle tête il a… J'espère qu'il est beau. 

Lily : *ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins*

James : Eh ! L'auteur ! Il a quelle tête mon fils ?

Alohomora : *soupir* Regarde toi dans un miroir et remplace par des yeux verts et ajoute une cicatrice sur le front.

James : Bon ça va alors. Il est beau.

Lily : *ne dit rien mais n'en pense pas moins.*

James : YunaFab, ce serait bien étonnant que le professeur Dumbledore retire le sort. Il aime bien faire des entorses aux règlements, mais quand il s'agit de jouer avec le Chaos, même les plus illuminés la mettent en veilleuse.

Lily : Pour tes questions sur Meredith, tu sais maintenant qu'elle est une demie-Dryade et en effet, le professeur Dumbledore le savait. Sans ça, il ne lui aurait jamais demandé de participer à la contre-attaque. Par contre, d'après ce qu'ont dit les sphinx, il n'était pas automatique de supposer que c'était sur sa nature qu'elle avait menti, ça aurait pu être sur son nom. 

James : Enfin bon, là on s'en fiche, car c'est effectivement sur sa nature qu'elle a menti.

Lily : Non, on ne s'en fiche pas ! Il y a une raison à mon intervention. 

James : Ha ? *pas convaincu du tout* YunaFab demande quelques précisions sur Moïra. A-t-elle menti sur son nom ?

Lily : *très fière* Tu vois que mon intervention était utile. 

James : :-p

Lily : Pour ta réponse, YunaFab, il va falloir attendre un peu ^__~ Dans le prochain chapitre, Moïra sera bien plus présente. 

James : *soupir* Plein de Serpentard. *brrr* Bon Céline

, c'est ma copine ! ^___^ elle trouve qu'on a un humour génial nous les Maraudeurs. *trèèèès content*

Lily : *hausse un sourcil* J'ai des doutes là.

James : Sophie-Maria exprime très clairement qu'elle déteste Parry. Nouvelle copine de moi !

Lily : *donne un coup sur la tête de James*

James : Ouillouille ! Ca fait mal è_é

Lily : C'est fait exprès. Arrête de critiquer mon petit-ami !

James : Attends une seconde ! Tu sais que nous allons nous marier et tu restes avec Parry ? C'est quoi cette embrouille ? è_é

Lily : Eh bien quoi ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

James : *abasourdi* Eh bien… euh… c'est à dire que… *bafouille terriblement*

Lily : *lève les yeux au ciel et secoue la tête* Sophie-Maria, pour en revenir à ta question. Il est vrai que Philip, ne se doute pas vraiment que ses amis et moi ne sommes pas du tout sur la même longueur d'onde, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai aussi mes amies et elles, non plus ne sont pas très proches de Philip…

(James : *humph*)

Lily : Sinon, Sophie-Maria, Enchanteresse, n'est pas vraiment un métier mais un titre que l'on obtient après un concours, comme Docteur dans le monde Moldu. Il certifie que le sorcier a atteint un certain niveau en enchantements.

James : *avec emphase* Pas un _certain_ niveau, mais _très_ _haut_ niveau. Avec un tel titre en poche, tu es assuré de trouver un poste n'importe où, dans n'importe quelle branche. *se tourne vers Lily* Tu vas devenir une Enchanteresse ? *épaté* Ca risque de rendre Sirius vert de jalousie.

Lily : ^___^

James : *regarde Lily admiratif* *se reprend* Cath89, il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire que les noms des blessés et des morts soit énumérés, puisque la plupart des victimes vous sont inconnues. Quant à Will, ce n'est pas parce qu'il est devenu un loup-garou que sa vie s'arrête, ça va être dur au début, mais il est fort, il va y arriver. 

Lily : Miss Serpentard…

James : Tssss…

Lily : … Philip, le traître ? Impossible.

James : Un traître ? C'est la deuxième fois que l'on parle d'un traître, c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Lily : J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et un Auror, un certain Alastor…

James : Alastor Maugrey ? Il est plutôt connu dans le milieu. Et alors ? 

Lily : Eh bien d'après l'Auror, Maugrey, l'attaque avait été rendue possible par l'aide de quelqu'un de Poudlard, un traître.

James : %$¤£*²µ ! ! ! ! 

Lily : Comme tu dis. Mais, je refuse de croire que Philip est le traître.

James : *dubitatif* Chais pas… *se fige* Tu crois que ça pourrait être Torr ? 

Lily : *hausse les épaules* Je ne sais pas du tout. J'ai réfléchi à toutes les possibilités, mais je n'arrive à rien. Tout le monde est suspect et en même temps je n'arrive à suspecter personne. 

James : *hoche la tête* Va falloir que j'en parle aux autres, on va mener l'enquête et puis on peut demander à Harry.

Lily : A Harry ?

James : Ben oui, nous lui avons peut-être déjà raconté cette histoire, il en connaît peut-être la résolution.

Lily : *gênée* Oui… peut-être… pourquoi pas…

James : *se cogne la tête* Mais je suis bête ! Il ne pourra rien nous dire !

Lily : *paniquée* Ah non ? Pourquoi ?

James : Il porte un bracelet qui l'empêche de s'exprimer librement.

Lily : *soulagée* Le Bracelet du Silence.

James : *interloqué* Tu connais ?

Lily : ^___^ Sinon, Miss Serpentard…

James : Tssss

Lily : … Philip se débrouille plutôt bien.

James : Mouais. 

Lily : Son point fort, ce sont l'Histoire, les Runes et les Invocations. 

James : Les trucs chiants quoi !

Lily : è___é

James : Miss-padfoot (^___^) De toute façon, tout personnage féminin est potentiellement une Mary-Sue, en particulier si son rôle est important dans l'intrigue. Donc Dawn, n'échappe pas à la règle, ou plutôt l'évite de justesse grâce à son âge. 

Lily : Eh James ?

James : Hmm ?

Lily : On a fini ! On a répondu à toutes les questions ! ! !

James : Whaaa ! Quel boulot ! Et dire que nous ne sommes pas payés ! Enfin au moins, j'ai appris plein de choses très intéressantes et inattendues. 

Alohomora : D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, je ne peux pas vous laisser repartir comme ça. ^__^

James et Lily : ? ? ? ?

Alohomora : Il va falloir que je vous efface la mémoire, désolée.

James : *sourire goguenard* Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre l'auteur, je te rappelle que tu es une Moldue.

Alohomora : Je sais, mais là tu es dans mon univers et j'ai les pleins pouvoirs. ^__^

James : O__o

Lily : *fronce les sourcils*

Alohomora : *pianote sur son clavier*

*James et Lily oublièrent étrangement toutes les informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre*

James et Lily : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? 

Lily et James : Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?

James et Lily : Tu ne sais pas ce que nous faisons là ? 

Alohomora : Hello tous deux, ne vous inquiétez pas ^-^ Tout va bien. Je vais vous reconduire chez vous.

Lily : *un peu perdue* Je vous remercie.

James : *regarde de tous côtés* C'est bizarre, vous me semblez familière.

Alohomora : On me le dit souvent. ^__^ Juste une dernière chose avant de m'esquiver. Avec le chapitre 14, je viens de comprendre les limites de ce système de 'réponses aux reviews'. N'ont la parole que les reviewers qui posent des questions. Or, j'ai reçu, comme je le disais plus haut, de très belles (et longues) reviews, mais qui ne posaient aucune question, mais qui décrivaient juste des émotions, des impressions. Je fais comment moi alors pour faire réagir les personnages ? é_è 

Sachez tout de même qu'elles m'ont beaucoup touchée et encouragée. ^_^ Je suis ravie de constater que vous acceptez mes personnages, que vous vivez leurs troubles et leurs joies. Je suis chaque fois un peu plus amusée de vous voir prendre position pour certains, les défendre bec et ongle et descendre d'autres qui vous agacent (fort heureusement ce ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, excepté pour Parry, là l'avis est unanime p). Je suis flattée par votre constance et cela malgré les délais, par votre intérêt pour l'intrigue, parfois un peu bancale. Et si l'univers que j'ai développé, sur la base de celui de JKR, vous convient alors c'est parfait. ^__^

****

Preview du chapitre 16 : _Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus_

Le sang a coulé et les mains sont sales. Certains Serpentard vont devoir apprendre qu'il y a toujours des conséquences. Mais quand on a vendu son âme au Diable, y a-t-il encore une possibilité d'approcher un Ange ? Si la rédemption vous ait refusée, quel chemin vous reste-t-il ? 

Lol ! ceci est un petit délire personnel. Ne prenez surtout pas ce résumé au pied de la lettre. Sachez juste que le chapitre 16 se passera en compagnie des Serpentard et que l'action se déroulera en même temps que le chapitre 15. 

****

BONUS ! (pour ceux que ça intéresse) :

Puisque à plusieurs reprises, on m'a posé des questions sur l'origine des noms des personnages, si j'ai le courage, à la fin de chaque chapitre, je vous décrypterai certains noms. ^^ Ca vous va ?

On va commencer petit et s'attaquer aux noms des animaux (chaque chose en son temps ^^)

Diablotine : (la chatte de James) C'est le premier pseudo que j'ai choisi, lorsque j'ai fait mon entrée dans la communauté cybernétique des fans de HP. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs pas gardé bien longtemps et me suis très vite rabattu sur Alohomora. Le diminutif Dia, lui par contre vient du grec (faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose cinq ans de grec ancien !… à part perfectionner sa technique de dessin, bien sûr !). 'Dia' est une préposition qui signifie 'à travers' (on le retrouve dans 'diagonale' et surtout dans 'Diagon Alley' autrement dit 'le chemin de Traverse'). Cela fait référence à la capacité de la petite chatte de se faufiler partout et de se sortir de n'importe quelle situation. 

Pas-de-Pot/Frayeur : (le corbeau de Sirius) Dans certaines cultures, les corbeaux sont considérés comme des oiseaux de mauvais augure. Seulement, le volatile de Sirius semble davantage malchanceux qu'annonciateur de mort, mais qui sait, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie. ^^

Spike : (l'épervier des Potter) Quiconque me connaît un tant soit peu, ait au courant de la passion que je porte au vampire décoloré éponyme ^^ (Merci Herm', Ange et Crys' Jade). Pour la justification, il a suffi de dire que l'oiseau avait un bec acéré qui faisait office d'arme naturelle. ^_^

Link : (la chevêche des Black ) Là par contre, il faut être un peu mieux renseigné pour savoir que j'adore le héros du jeu vidéo _Zelda_® (version N64). Et puis pour un oiseau postal, c'est pas mal comme nom )

Mille-Pattes : (la défunte mygale de Peter) : Je sais que les araignées n'ont que huit pattes (et ne sont donc pas des insectes. Je sais ça vous fait une belle jambe !^^), mais bon que voulez-vous, c'est l'araignée de Peter Pettigrow ! ^^

Mr Boots : (le chat de Rusard) _Boots_, veut dire bottes en anglais, or tous les élèves de Poudlard n'ont qu'une envie : donner un bout coup de pieds à cet horrible matou. Le _Mr_ est bien évidemment en réponse au _Mrs Norris_/Miss Teigne. Quoique je me demande s'il ne s'agit pas d'une sorcière qui aurait vécu l'expérience déplaisante de se voir confiner à jamais dans le corps d'un chat (comme Amy, sauf que là, il s'agissait d'un rat. *yeurk*). Sait-on jamais ?

Seth : (l'étalon de James) Il n'y a pas de raisons précises pour le choix de ce nom, juste l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage, une espèce d'amalgame d'associations d'idées. Le dieu belliqueux égyptien, le prénom de l'acteur qui joue Oz, donc les ténèbres, la pugnacité, l'impétuosité, la monstruosité, la force etc… Autant dire qu'il vaut mieux que James soit un bon cavalier. ^^

Le Matou Malodorant : (le défunt chat de Lynn) En fait, cet animal n'a pas de nom, mais j'espère que certains auront vu la référence à la désopilante chanson de Phoebe : _Smelly Cat_. ^__^

Nout, Khepri, Touéris, Khnoum : (les sphinx du chapitre 6) Sans surprise, il s'agit des dieux du panthéon de la mythologie égyptienne. 

Et le dernier mais non des moindres :

Pan : L'Aimond (anagramme facile de 'Daimon', transcription du grec ancien d a i m w n , qui veut dire 'démon' mais aussi 'dieu') de Meredith tire son nom de Pantalaimon (souvent raccourci en 'Pan'), le Dæmon (qui se prononce 'démon') de Lyra. L'existence même de la créature, dont on ne saura jamais vraiment la nature, vient de la magnifique trilogie _A la Croisée des Mondes_ de Philip Pullman, elle ne devait même pas exister à la base. Pour que la présence de la créature reste un clin d'œil et ne devienne pas un plagiat (horreur !), Pan se fait discret dans l'histoire et n'intervient qu'en de rares occasions et bien souvent à l'insu de tous, même du lecteur, comme le montre ce chapitre. Il faut vous faire à l'idée que vous ne saurez jamais tout. ^^ [pour que les choses soient bien claires, Pan est en aucun cas un Dæmon tel que le conçoit Pullman ! mais je ne réfute nullement la 'parenté']

– Fin de la session –


	16. chapitre 16

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour faire plus court et moins compliqué)

**Spoilers** : Les quatre seuls et uniques tomes parus (mais tadadada le cinquième sort le 21 juin ... ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que je mette le turbo ... fichu revers de la médaille.)

**Disclaimer** : T...T alors là, c'est la partie où je dis que rien ne m'appartient, que je ne touche aucun argent. Bouhouhou ...

**Avertissement** : PG (pour une pauvre allusion de rien du tout)

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : En 1995, Draco a eu l'étrange idée de suivre Harry à travers des portes lumineuses tout aussi étranges. Résultat des courses, le voilà coincé en 1975, contraint à troquer son nom connu et reconnu contre un autre dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler. De plus, il doit dire adieu à son visage trop _copyright_ Malfoy. Et, comble de malchance, Dumbledore lui invente un lien de parenté avec Potter et l'astreint à porter un bracelet qui l'empêche de s'exprimer librement. Son empire pour les portes de Rowena Serdaigle !

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Trois mots : tout va mal ! Chacun à leur manière, Sirius, Remus et Peter réagissent aux événements dramatiques qui se sont déroulés pendant le bal. Les élèves de Poudlard sont choqués, terrifiés, blessés et désespérés et les professeurs sont épuisés, dépassés et impuissants.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-avec-lesquels-on-commence-à-se-familiariser (depuis le temps !)**

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce.

Ethan Torr : professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe ...

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. Atrocement mutilé, il est à faire peur et pour couronner le tout il est plus aigri que le vinaigre.

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Elle était la commère de l'école, aucune rumeur ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard (relire le chapitre 14 au cas où cela vous aurait échappé)

Météra Potter : mère de James. Ancienne Gryffondor. Elle est connue pour être la plus puissante sorcière actuelle. Sorcière-guerrière réputée, elle est le capitaine de la Garde Spéciale. On l'appelle la Sans-Nom.

Angelika Beranger : Serpentard, 5ème année. Meneuse de choc et de charme du groupe que forment les filles de 5ème année de Serpentard, appelé les Walkyries.

Michelle Hudson : Serpentard, 5ème année. Une Walkyrie.

Ellen Chain : Serpentard, 5ème année. Une autre Walkyrie.

Anita Simonelli : Serpentard, 5ème année. Encore une autre Walkyrie.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas.

Antinoos Harker : Serpentard, 6ème année. Il est le leader des Aspirants Mangemorts et le fiancé d'Irina Norgoth.

Brutus Flint : Serpentard, 7ème année. Un des deux gardiens de Narcissa. Aspirant Mangemort.

Cody Parkinson : Serpentard, 7ème année. Deuxième gardien de Narcissa. Aspirant Mangemort.

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas imaginer des fois !) **:

Lucas Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année. Aspirant Mangemort. S'il y avait un chef à la bande des 5ème année de Serpentard, on pourrait penser que le rôle est dévolu à cet adolescent cynique et imprévisible. Mais Rosier est trop indépendant pour une telle charge.

Adam Wilkes : Serpentard, 5ème année. Aspirant Mangemort. L'adolescent est un assemblage de muscles et de graisse et un paquet de nerfs, il ne faut pas le chercher longtemps pour le trouver. Mais il est également pourvu d'un cœur et, très étrangement, celui-ci bat pour Lynn Amberson.

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée. Amie des Maraudeurs. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry.

Enos Lestrange : Serpentard, 6ème année. Aspirants Mangemorts.

Callie Veles : Serpentard, 6ème année. C'est la petite amie d'Enos Lestrange. Aspirante Mangemort.

Azraël Avery : Serpentard, 6ème année. Aspirant Mangemort.

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu**

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : Kamala, Zéna et Mélu-Œil-de-Lynx, que ferais-je sans vous ? °secoue la tête° Je serais bien perdue, vrai de vrai. Mesdemoiselles, mesdames et messieurs lecteurs, applaudissez bien fort ces traqueuses de fautes, de contresens, de coquilles, d'incohérences, j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs .. Elles vous permettent de lire un texte un peu plus agréable, avec un Français un peu moins écorché, un vocabulaire plus varié, un ton plus ajusté.

Je voudrais également rendre hommage à quelques artistes. fait des difficultés pour laisser des liens hypertextes. Je laisse les adresses dans mon profil. Désolée mesdemoiselles les artistes é.è

Néko et sa sœur Himé, depuis de nombreux chapitres, usent et abusent de leurs crayons et de leurs talents pour donner corps et visages à mes personnages. Je n'ai malheureusement qu'un lien à vous proposer. é.

Il y a également la future-pro-plus-que-talentueuse .. j'ai nommé Jo - Ne soyez pas trop jaloux, dessiner est son futur métier, n'empêche que, je vous l'accorde, c'est pas juuuuuuuuuuste d'être aussi douée ! T..T Je lui souhaite toute la réussite qu'elle mérite. Pour les crobarts (j'ai appris un nouveau mot ), sachez que le _character_ _design_ des personnages est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la façon dont j'imagine toute ma marmaille, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous avons œuvré de concert. Elle a franchement du mérite car les descriptions que je lui ai fournies étaient d'un flou artistique grandiose. Un jour, en bonus, je vous les montrerai peut-être.

Il y a également Vicky qui m'a fait un dessin des Portes de Rowena Serdaigle.

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora** : Avec l'intervention, dans le volume 2, de l'épée de Gryffondor, il m'est apparu assez clair que les sorciers ne se battaient pas seulement à coup de _Serpensortia_, _Rictusempra_ et _Avada__Kedavra_, l'Oplon (qui veut dire 'arme' en grec ancien) est né de là. Alors, si on se bat avec des armes chez les sorciers, si on peut se passer de baguettes magiques parfois (v. Quirrell à la fin du tome 1 et toutes les bévues de Harry avant qu'il n'apprenne sa véritable identité), pourquoi pas également un art du combat à mains nues ? Et hop ! la Wrestle (qui veut dire 'combat' en anglais. Si vous arrivez à le prononcer, vous êtes sacrément doués !) sort de ma tête. Mais comment ça se passe un combat de sorcier ? Il faut qu'il y ait une différence, sinon autant leur donner des cours de karaté ou de judo. Et parce qu'il est dur de faire abstraction de ce qu'on aime, j'ai fait de la Wrestle un mix entre les combats à la _Matrix_ et les techniques à la _Naruto_ (manga sur les ninjas) & C°. Donc si vous voyez des ressemblances, c'est NORMAL ! .

Chapitre 16 : _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_

Ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui l'avait réveillé. Draco ne rêvait pas, il ne rêvait jamais. Pas un bruit inopportun non plus, la chambre était totalement silencieuse. Il y avait bien quelques ronflements de temps en temps mais rien de bien sonore, rien qui n'était susceptible de le tirer de son sommeil. Ce n'était pas non plus le repas qui lui restait sur l'estomac. Il avait dîné avec modération. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait réveillé ? En y réfléchissant bien, Draco ne se souvenait même pas s'être endormi.

Lorsqu'il avait passé le pas de la Grande Salle, guidé par le professeur Dawn, Draco avait été frappé par le désordre qui régnait dans les lieux. Le bruit, les odeurs l'avaient assailli avec violence et lui avaient donné le tournis. Il avait aussitôt décidé qu'il ne resterait pas dans cette pièce. Il n'avait pas besoin que Pomfresh vienne l'examiner, il savait qu'il n'avait rien. Quelle était l'utilité d'attendre au milieu d'une foule gémissante et sanguinolente ? Il se sentait juste un peu fatigué, pas tellement, juste un peu. Alors, quand il avait rejoint ses camarades de chambre, qui attendaient toujours installés à table, il leur avait fait signe qu'il voulait partir. Wilkes avait argué que ça commençait juste à devenir intéressant et répliqué qu'il ne bougerait pas pour tous les Gallions de Gringotts. Rogue avait, quant à lui, hoché la tête et s'était levé. Rosier s'était contenté de les suivre, sans dire un mot. Quant à ce qu'avaient décidé les autres Serpentard, Draco n'en avait que faire. Tous trois avaient gagné les quartiers des Serpentard en silence, croisant de temps à autres des élèves paniqués dans les couloirs. Dans la Salle Commune, une confusion relative commençait à s'installer. Draco était monté dans la chambre sans même prêter une oreille attentive aux questions qu'on lui lançait. Très soigneusement, il s'était déshabillé, lavé les dents, nettoyé, peigné les cheveux. Il avait revêtu son pyjama et s'était couché, sans adresser une parole à ses camarades. Et il ne se souvenait plus. Il n'était pas vraiment certain d'avoir entendu Wilkes rentrer dans la chambre non plus.

Avait-il dormi ? Etait-il resté éveillé ? Combien de temps s'était-il véritablement écoulé ? Beaucoup ou rien du tout ?

Il était juste allongé, l'esprit totalement blanc. De temps en temps, nerveusement, son poing droit se refermait mécaniquement, convulsivement. Il n'avait pas réellement sommeil et, pourtant, il restait au lit, confortablement emmitouflé dans les couvertures, inconscient du temps qui passait. La seule chose dont il était absolument et totalement certain, c'était qu'il avait froid. Il en voulait pour preuve qu'il claquait des dents.

_" Ce soir, une attaque sera dirigée sur Poudlard. Voici des médailles pour vous prémunir. " C'est tout ce que dit son père, ici connu sous le patronyme d'Angelo. Un murmure parcourut les Aspirants. Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les questions étaient murmurées, soufflées dans le creux des oreilles. Mais nul n'osa la poser à haute et intelligible voix, pas même Harker. _

Et les heures passèrent (mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être des minutes ou des mois) et le soleil perça enfin à travers les épais rideaux de velours vert. Alors seulement, il se leva, comme si c'était le signal qu'il attendait.

Sans vraiment prendre soin de ne pas faire de bruit, il gagna la salle de bain. Il prit une très longue douche brûlante, tellement brûlante, qu'elle lui laissa la peau écarlate. Mécaniquement, il s'essuya d'une serviette éponge invariablement verte et la noua autour de ses hanches. Sur le rebord du lavabo, il saisit le peigne et en fit soigneusement usage pour remettre en ordre ses cheveux teints magiquement d'un blond foncé – couleur à laquelle il ne s'était toujours pas habitué –. C'était une étrange, voire désagréable, expérience que de se lever chaque matin avec un visage qui n'était pas le vôtre. Les premiers jours, il ne pouvait retenir un tressaillement de surprise, maintenant, il se contentait d'émettre un léger sifflement d'agacement. Le bracelet montait et descendait sur son bras au grée de ses mouvements et dévoilait les profondes cicatrices qu'il laisserait à jamais dans sa chair. Draco avait cessé de les examiner avec désolation et contrariété, mais il n'en nourrissait pas moins une vive rancune envers le directeur pour l'avoir pourvu d'un tel objet.

Draco se posait la cruciale question de la raie sur le côté ou au milieu. Ne parvenant pas à se décider, il apostropha son double inversé bidimensionnel bien silencieux ce matin. Toutefois, la question mourut dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur son reflet. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, ne l'avait pas vraiment regardé, pourtant, un fait pareil ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu ! Le Draco bidimensionnel se contentait de copier le moindre des gestes du Draco tridimensionnel, dans une symétrie absolue. Jamais le Serpentard n'avait vu un reflet avec un comportement aussi étrange. S'il levait le bras droit, le reflet levait identiquement le bras gauche. Si Draco grimaçait, le reflet lui répondait simultanément par la même grimace.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? " s'exclama finalement Draco énervé.

Le reflet ouvrit la bouche, exécuta les mêmes mouvements de lèvres, en même temps que lui, mais ne produisit aucun son. Draco insulta son reflet quelques secondes, lui intima de se conduire de façon " normale ". Mais tout ce que semblait savoir faire le reflet, était reproduire identiquement des mouvements. Excédé, Draco choisit de ne plus y prêter attention. Le miroir était peut-être tout simplement défaillant.

Quand Draco gagna la salle commune, il remarqua bien quelques groupes de discussions aux quatre coins de la pièce, mais il repéra surtout sa (future) mère. Elle était assise dans un trop large fauteuil, le regard absorbé dans la flambée verte. Non loin, sur un canapé, Parkinson et Flint étaient étendus et dormaient comme deux sourds. Draco eut soudainement envie d'aller la voir et de la prendre dans ses bras, de blottir son visage dans sa nuque, de sentir ses cheveux lui chatouiller le front et la joue, de sentir son parfum, de sentir sa chaleur. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne sembla même pas le voir. Elle était penchée sur un petit objet, qu'elle avait dans la main. Intrigué, Draco fit quelques pas de plus, pour mieux voir. De son poing, dépassait une chaîne dorée. Draco sentit, au niveau de son estomac, une boule qui commençait à se former. Cette chaîne, il la connaissait. Elle ouvrit finalement la main et se mit à tourner et retourner une petite médaille. Cette médaille, il la connaissait également. La boule gagna en ampleur. Elle releva la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent pas un mot. Les yeux de Narcissa étaient vides, son expression était illisible. Il se demanda ce que son propre visage reflétait. Peut-être rien. Comme le sien. Il reprit son chemin. Il n'avait pas spécialement faim, mais c'était le matin, il était habillé et les habitudes voulaient que maintenant il prenne son petit déjeuner.

_Au bout de leurs chaînes dorées, les médaillons sombres attiraient tous les regards. Ils ignoraient de quelle manière _Il_ frapperait, mais ils seraient épargnés. Quelle que soit la Magie utilisée, ces médaillons les prémuniraient, les protégeraient. Si la terre s'ouvrait, ils leur construiraient des ponts. Si l'eau submergeait le château, ils leur créeraient des radeaux. Si des tornades tourbillonnaient, ils les ancreraient dans le sol. Qu'importe les maux _qu'Il_ déchaînerait sur Poudlard, eux survivraient et c'était là, la sensation la plus extatique qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue, l'impression d'être des élus. _

Comme la Grande Salle servait d'infirmerie, où donc avait été transférée la salle à manger ? Draco jugea que le plus simple était de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle, il y aurait bien quelqu'un pour le renseigner. Mais alors qu'il gagnait le Hall, il vit des élèves aller dans une direction inhabituelle.

" Pas la peine d'aller par-là. " lui cria un Poufsouffle. " Il faut aller dans les Salles Rondes. " Et d'un geste vague, il lui indiqua le chemin.

Draco n'esquissa aucun mouvement de gratitude envers le Poufsouffle qui sembla d'ailleurs s'en vexer, au vu de l'air renfrogné que ce dernier afficha. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait rien demandé, lui, à ce type. Il ne lui devait rien, pas même un remerciement. Sans gêne, Draco emboîta le pas au groupe. Il devait bien admettre qu'il ignorait qu'elles étaient ces salles rondes. Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si son amusement premier était de percer tous les secrets de Poudlard, quoique, par la force des choses, c'était devenu sa préoccupation principale.

Draco s'était toujours demandé ce que ces colossales (et inesthétiques) tortues pouvaient bien dissimuler et il n'était pas fâché d'en découvrir enfin la fonction, même si ça signifiait une plus grande surface à explorer. D'un rapide coup d'œil, Draco jugea que les premières salles ne lui convenaient pas : trop de jérémiades, de regards dépressifs et de premières années bavards. Les septième-année exténués, encore plus dépressifs, étaient tout autant de mauvaise compagnie. Il arrêta son choix sur l'avant-dernière salle. Elle avait une dominante de teinte indigo et était encore assez peu investie. Son mobilier élégant et discret convenait à l'humeur de Draco. Il chercha un instant du regard une table où il pourrait s'asseoir. Il repéra immédiatement la silhouette anguleuse et faussement fragile de Moïra Carolis. L'espace de quelques secondes, il hésita, mais finalement décida de la rejoindre. Petit déjeuner seul, lui semblait soudainement ne pas être une excellente option. Il choisit d'ignorer l'air contrarié de sa camarade quand il prit place à ses côtés, sans lui avoir demandé préalablement son autorisation, ni même son avis.

La cuiller dans la bouche, elle le fusillait du regard. Draco choisit de lui répondre par un froncement de sourcils désintéressé, elle se repencha alors au-dessus de son bol. Une fois n'était pas coutume, elle avait rejeté ses cheveux en arrière, maintenus par un bandeau noir. Draco était à peu près persuadé que c'était davantage pour mieux afficher ses blessures que par un effort de coquetterie. Pourtant, malgré un regard noir, constamment en colère, un visage trop blanc, un pli méprisant dans les coins de la bouche, des pommettes saillantes, des joues creusées et une coiffure toujours négligée, elle avait quelque chose de beau dans le visage. Draco était incapable de déterminer à quoi cela tenait.

_Il ne la choisit que parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller seul, parce que ça aurait été la honte de se rendre au bal sans cavalière. N'importe qui pourrait faire l'affaire. L'année dernière, il avait bien su se contenter de Pansy Parkinson. Mais à bien y regarder, Moïra Carolis avait un physique appréciable. Elle n'était pas stupide, il avait eu l'occasion de le constater au cours de tous les travaux en commun qu'ils avaient effectués ensemble. Les professeurs semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à les coupler. Elle parlait peu, ce qui était fort appréciable. Elle avait donc fait plus que l'affaire._

De nouveau, son poing droit se contracta nerveusement. Moïra baissa les yeux vers la main de Draco, posée sur la table. Il se dépêcha de la dissimuler sous la nappe, à l'abri du regard de cette dernière. Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière.

" Quelque chose qui ne va pas Dragon ? " lui demanda-t-elle nonchalamment.

" Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! " grinça-t-il.

" Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me prendre dans tes bras ? " Elle ricana et retourna toute son attention sur son bol de porridge.

Cette fois-ci Draco, serra ses poings consciemment.

_" Ce seront des loups-garous en pleine possession du pouvoir du Loup. " prévint Harker. _

Elle raclait le fond de son bol quand les autres Serpentard arrivèrent. Moïra releva la tête vers eux, elle esquissa un début de grimace alors que Rosier saisissait la chaise voisine de la sienne. Elle repoussa son bol.

" Je n'ai plus faim. " déclara-t-elle. Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle partit.

" Ça, c'est particulièrement impoli. " s'exclama Rosier avec un faux air outré. Il secoua la tête d'un air attristé. " Il n'y a rien, vraiment rien à en tirer. "

Rogue et Wilkes s'installèrent à leur tour.

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle, Knight ? " demanda Wilkes. Draco ne manqua pas le sous-entendu qui pointait le bout de son nez curieux dans la question.

" Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'entiches de filles de rien que tout le monde agit de la sorte. " persifla-t-il.

Wilkes fit mine de se lancer sur Draco qui s'éloigna prudemment, mais Rosier leva la main pour arrêter son camarade. Pendant ce temps, Rogue se versait un verre de jus de fruits, impassible. Mais peut-être avait-il un sourire amusé sur le bord des lèvres ? Draco n'était pas sûr. Rageur, Wilkes s'assit sur sa chaise et se servit généreusement en tarte aux poires.

Draco jeta un regard critique sur tous les plats qui s'étalaient devant lui, mais rien ne le tentait.

" Malade ? " demanda Rogue alors qu'il observait Draco par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

Draco se contenta d'un coup d'œil à l'adresse de son futur maître de potions puis se résolut à prendre une orange. Sans conviction, il l'éplucha sous les regards attentifs des trois autres Serpentard. L'odeur caractéristique de l'agrume se diffusait dans l'air et l'estomac de Draco se contracta avec appréhension. Ravalant son dégoût, Draco engloutit en une seule bouchée deux quartiers.

Il mangea toute son orange, malgré l'acidité qui le faisait souffrir, sans rien laisser paraître (à sa plus grande fierté). Quand il eut ingurgité le dernier quartier du fruit, un sourire passa à nouveau rapidement sur les lèvres de Rogue. Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'en demander la raison, Angelika Beranger et ses Walkyries faisaient leur entrée dans la salle. Draco poussa un soupir, peut-être qu'elles passeraient sans les voir. Pour s'en convaincre, il se plongea dans une contemplation méthodique de sa tasse de thé. Mais c'était compter sans Rosier qui leva le bras bien haut et héla les jeunes sorcières. Et ni une ni deux, les filles vinrent vers eux. Maudit soit Rosier et toute son engeance ! Tiens ? songea Draco, il n'y avait pas de Rosier en 1995. Peut-être, qu'en fin de compte, les malédictions étaient efficaces ...

Rosier fit un signe à Wilkes et tous deux rapprochèrent une table pour permettre aux filles de se joindre à eux.

" Hello les garçons. " fit Beranger avec son excès de bonne humeur habituelle. " Dis donc, ils n'ont pas l'air dans leurs assiettes ce matin les autres. " remarqua-t-elle un peu déçue.

Elle avait parlé suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des élèves voisins qui la dévisagèrent avec horreur pour certains et mépris pour d'autres. Mais elle les ignora effrontément. Personne ne jugea bon de lui répondre : les trois autres Walkyries se servaient à manger, Rogue lisait son journal, Wilkes engouffrait sa nourriture et Rosier faisait des origamis avec sa serviette.

" Angie-chérie, quel manque de tact. " se décida à dire Rosier en secouant la tête. " Ces malheureux sont attristés et effrayés, montre-toi plus compatissante. " Beranger se mordit les lèvres d'un air faussement contrit.

" Dis-moi Sévie. " Rogue redressa un visage fâché qu'elle ignora. " Quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tout le monde a peur et pleure ses morts ? "

_Comment des loups-garous ? Mais ce n'est pas assez grandiose, avaient commenté certains. Ce ne seraient pas mieux des Dragons ? ou des Détraqueurs ? _

Imperturbable Rogue répondit : " Quelque chose dans ce goût-là. "

Draco s'attendait à un commentaire, à un sourire, mais rien ne vint de la part de la reine des Walkyries.

" Tiens ! Tiens " fit Rogue avec intérêt. " Voilà de l'inédit. " Les autres relevèrent la tête. " Figurez-vous qu'Empla a démissionné. Devinez qui a pris sa place ? " Rogue fit un tour de table rapide pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien l'attention de tout le monde. " Mr Liam Lestrange. "

Rosier émit un petit sifflement admiratif. " On dirait qu'une certaine famille est en grâce. " chantonna-t-il.

" Vous savez surtout ce que ça signifie ? " répliqua Rogue, énervé par la futilité de Rosier. " D'une qu'il a la Grande Météra sous ses ordres et que si elle désobéit, elle risque le conseil de discipline. " Rogue marqua une pause dramatique puis reprit. " De deux, que la majorité du Conseil vient de basculer définitivement. "

" Le premier ministre va donc sauter ? " demanda Wilkes pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien suivi le raisonnement.

" Tu m'étonnes ! " déclara Rosier. " Ce soir, tu peux être certain qu'il ne sera plus là. "

" Alors ... " fit Ellen Chain. " Si j'ai bien compris, la Grande Bretagne est dans _ses_ mains ? " demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix mal assurée.

" Je ne vois pas maintenant ce qui pourrait l'arrêter. " s'exclama Wilkes avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

Un gamin de un an, pensa Draco.

" Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas. " intervint Michelle Hudson, rompant le silence. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle, étonnés qu'elle parle. " Pourquoi ... " Elle se tut, un peu gênée par toutes ces paires d'yeux qui la fixaient. " Pourquoi ... n'y avait-il pas _la_ Marque ? "

" Quelle marque ? " demanda abruptement Wilkes.

" Il y avait _la_ marque au-dessus du ministère, au-dessus de Londres, mais pourquoi pas ... " Elle se tut, regarda à droite puis à gauche, et reprit encore plus bas. " Pourquoi n'y en avait-il pas au-dessus de Poudlard la nuit dernière ? "

" Michelle, ma belle, voilà une question très pertinente. " fit Rosier en fronçant les sourcils. Hudson rougit de manière grotesque, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de Beranger.

" Peut-être que c'était vraiment un hasard et que ça n'a rien à voir. " Proposa Anita Simonelli. Elle récolta des regards de pitié et de mépris.

" Je ne vois qu'une seule possibilité. " déclara Rogue en repliant son journal. " Celui qui devait la conjurer n'a pas eu le temps. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un est venu le déranger. "

" C'est dommage. " souffla Wilkes. " Maintenant, certains vont penser que ce coup de génie n'est qu'un hasard. " ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Anita Simonelli qui se ratatina dans son siège.

" Et l'Histoire retiendra que Poudlard n'a jamais été attaqué. " conclut Draco. Il se remémora tout de même la chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, l'intrusion de Sirius Black en troisième année, le Mangemort infiltré en première et quatrième année. Endroit le plus sûr du monde magique ? Un titre bien usurpé !

" Non ! " s'exclama Wilkes avec assurance. " Au contraire ! On se souviendra de ce jour. Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une marque ? Rien ! Comment oublier que l'école protégée par le grand Dumbledore a été le théâtre d'un massacre ? Ça restera dans les mémoires à jamais. On racontera cet événement aux enfants comme un jour de gloire. On ... "

" CA SUFFIT ! " coupa une fille. De la table voisine, une jeune sorcière de Serdaigle s'approchait à grands pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la table, elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. " C'est déjà bien assez de vous voir souriants et triomphants. Mais si en plus, il faut vous entendre vous congratuler de ce drame ! "

Un garçon s'approcha et posa sa main sur son bras.

" Malicia ... " dit-il doucement dans une tentative pour calmer cette dernière.

D'un geste brusque, elle se dégagea. " Non laisse-moi Scott ! " Elle s'adressa de nouveau aux Serpentard, son regard accusateur allant d'un visage à l'autre. Quand Draco croisa ses yeux bleus, il se sentit frissonner. " Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de minables, de charognards. Vous vous repaissez de la mort et du malheur des autres. " Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Personne ne lui répondit, elle avait en face d'elle des visages de marbre et cela l'irrita davantage. Par dépit, elle attrapa Draco par le col. Le blanc de ses yeux était strié de rouge, mais Draco ne détourna pas le regard.

" Vous me donnez envie de vomir. " gronda-t-elle.

" Je préférerai alors que tu t'écartes de moi. " répondit-il froidement.

" Il y a un problème ? " demanda la voix calme du professeur McGonagall.

" Oui. " fit tranquillement Rosier. " Cette fille nous tient des propos absolument diffamants. "

La jeune fille se raidit sous le coup de l'accusation.

" Mr McKinnon, s'il vous plaît, éloignez Miss Chandler. "

" Oui, professeur. " et le jeune sorcier attrapa fermement son amie par le bras et l'attira vers une table plus éloignée.

" Quant à vous ... " fit le professeur de Métamorphoses en se tournant vers la table de Serpentard. Elle détailla chacun des élèves. " Ne venez surtout pas provoquer un de vos camarades. L'école est endeuillée, ayez la décence de respecter ça. Sinon, vous aurez à faire avec moi ! "

Draco n'avait jamais craint McGonagall, jamais _véritablement_. Il redoutait plus les heures de retenue et les suppressions de points. Mais à cet instant, il était évident qu'il ne valait mieux pas provoquer la sorcière. Elle lança un dernier regard aux élèves, puis se retira.

Beranger tourna la tête vers la dénommée Chandler, dont le visage était figé dans un masque de colère. Les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard haineux. " Celle-là, je vais lui régler son compte. " promit Beranger. Draco sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale, mais son visage resta impassible.

" Si on quittait la table ? " proposa Rosier, son ton était moins enjoué qu'à l'accoutumé. Wilkes vida son assiette en deux coups de fourchette, tandis que Rogue se levait déjà. Toutefois, les trois insignifiantes Walkyries firent comprendre qu'elles voulaient encore rester, Beranger leur jeta un regard sévère mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Et tous cinq quittèrent les salles rondes.

Ils se dirigeaient sans se presser vers les quartiers de Serpentard. Rosier, Wilkes et Beranger se chamaillaient, tandis que Draco et Rogue discutaient potion de Vérité.

" Dis Silver ? " minauda Beranger, interrompant le débat de Rogue et Draco.

Draco poussa un soupir. " Quoi ? " grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait encore cette fille ?

" C'était comment dehors ? " demanda-t-elle avec un ton d'envie.

Spasmodiquement, le poing de Draco se contracta.

_" N'allez pas tenter le Diable. Je sais que vous avez de quoi vous prémunir contre une attaque mais ne sortez pas. Ce sont de vrais monstres. "_

" La débâcle. " répondit laconiquement Draco. Il remarqua le regard de Rogue fixé sur son poing qui se serrait convulsivement. Draco lui lança un coup d'œil méprisant alors qu'il se dépêchait de cacher sa main dans sa poche, le mettant au défi de faire le moindre commentaire.

" Dommage d'avoir loupé ça. " dit-elle en poussant un petit soupir de déception.

" Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harker nous a interdit de sortir. " marmonna Wilkes. " Protégés par les amulettes, nous ne risquions rien. "

" Harker a fait une très grave erreur. " Rosier arborait un air sérieux qui lui était complètement inhabituel.

" Comment ça ? " s'étonna Draco.

" Je ne sais trop pour quelle raison, mais il a ordonné au préfet de Serpentard de faire passer le message que personne ne devait sortir de la Grande Salle. La Maison de Serpentard ayant été épargnée, elle attire évidemment l'attention. Si l'on venait à poser des questions, il serait assez facile de remonter jusqu'à Harker. Le préfet n'a aucun intérêt à se taire, il n'est pas avec nous. Ce qui place notre _leader_ dans une situation très inconfortable. Angelo l'avait déjà à l'œil, cette bourde risque de lui être fatale. "

" C'est dommage pour la Gryffondor. " fit Beranger sur un ton qui laissait penser le contraire.

Rogue eut un petit rire. " Tu plaisantes j'espère. Si tu penses qu'ils vont laisser perdre une denrée pareille. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de qui elle est. Une Empoisonneuse ! " Le regard de Rogue s'était allumé à la simple évocation du surnom que l'on donnait à cette famille de l'Ombre. " A côté, la famille Malfoy ne fait pas le poids. "

Draco eut un petit reniflement. Rogue lui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

" A ce point ? " demanda Beranger un peu vexée. " Avec la famille Malfoy, tu places la barre quand même assez haut ! " remarqua-t-elle.

Elle n'était peut-être pas si mal cette fille ...

Rogue acquiesça de la tête. " S'ils ont réussi à mettre la main sur elle, à moins de se faire amputer, ils ne la lâcheront pas. Ils lui trouveront tout simplement quelqu'un d'autre. "

" Si elle est si précieuse. Pourquoi ce n'est pas la famille Malfoy qui l'a eue ? " demanda Beranger.

" La famille Lehnsmann a une très sérieuse influence en Allemagne et possède quelques artefacts assez rares. " intervint Rosier. " La Captive n'est pas n'importe qui, Angie-Chérie. "

Les Serpentard avaient l'irrévérente habitude d'affubler tout le monde de surnoms plus ou moins flatteurs. Au début, Draco avait eu un peu de mal à s'y retrouver, surtout que ces sortes d'épithètes homériques n'étaient pas fixés, selon les classes, les groupes, il y avait des variantes. La Captive était l'appellation qu'ils donnaient à Narcissa, par exemple. Titre qui, d'ailleurs, renfrognait Draco. Était-elle aussi prisonnière que tout le monde semblait vouloir le croire et le dire ? Certes, elle était sans cesse entourée de Parkinson et Flint Sr, mais étaient-ils plus des gardiens de prison que des gardes du corps ? Beranger, à ses côtés, semblait vexée de voir des rivales se lever de tous côtés.

" Et puis qui prendrait le risque de marier deux pareilles familles ? " reprit Rogue. " Je n'ose pas imaginer quel genre de monstre pourrait être engendré. Non, pour tout le monde, il vaut mieux que Norgoth n'épouse pas Malfoy. "

" Alors qui ? " demanda Wilkes.

" Lestrange, peut-être. " fit Rosier. " La famille semble être dans les petits papiers de Vous-Savez-Qui. "

" Ça m'étonnerait. Lui et Veles sont inséparables. " déclara Beranger.

" Ne t'en fais pas, ils lui trouveront quelqu'un. " assura Rogue.

" Peut-être même toi, Rogue. " lança Rosier. Draco n'était pas certain qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie. " Deux petits génies des potions, une fille d'Empoisonneurs et un fils de Nécromancien ... "

" Ça suffit ! " coupa furieusement Rogue.

Nécromancien ? s'étonna Draco. Il en existait encore ? Pourtant, officiellement cette caste de sorciers avait été bannie depuis deux siècles, leurs pratiques ayant été jugées ignominieuses et contre Nature. Draco observa Rogue avec un nouveau regard. Ce pouvait-il que le père de Severus Rogue fût un des derniers dépositaires de Grande Bretagne de l'art interdit de ranimer et de manipuler les cadavres ? A cette idée, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et lui fit dresser les poils. Rogue lui lança un regard en coin, mais ne dit pas un mot.

Ils avançaient dans des couloirs tous plus silencieux les uns que les autres (mais où éteint-ils tous ?), quand, recroquevillé contre un mur, Draco aperçut la silhouette d'un des Maraudeurs, le Pitoyable (le Londubat de l'époque). Le Gryffondor les regarda passer avec un air étrange sur le visage, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois. Beranger s'amusa à lui lancer un baiser et cela sembla le troubler. Pi-toy-able. Décidément, les Potter ne savaient pas s'entourer.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle commune de Serpentard, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que _leur_ canapé, celui qu'ils occupaient tout le temps, celui qui leur était pour ainsi dire réservé, était occupé. Occupé par qui, je vous prie ? Une bande de deuxième-année en plus ! Non mais quel culot ! Wilkes décida de prendre les choses en main. Il aboya quelques menaces, ponctuées ici et là de jurons et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le canapé était libre. Il y eut toutefois quelques bougons qui tentèrent de protester et d'argumenter. Draco se chargea de ceux-là. Dans son panel d'expressions, il choisit un regard où menace et mépris se mêlaient subtilement, le tout agrémenté d'une légère, mais visible, pression sur une baguette bien en évidence. Les derniers contestataires déguerpirent dare-dare, sans demander leurs restes. Et les cinquième-année purent prendre place sur _leur_ canapé. L'intimidation avait du bon, surtout quand on était celui qui la pratiquait.

Rosier se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé. Il chercha quelques secondes la position idéale et quand il la trouva, il poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa vers un point indéterminé de la salle.

" _Alohomora_ ! " lança-t-il. Draco entendit la porte d'un petit coffre à quelques mètres s'ouvrir dans un léger 'clic'. " _Accio_ _Bièraubeurres_ " Les bouteilles quittèrent leur emplacement, traversèrent la salle pour finir par se poser sur la table basse qui était devant le canapé.

Quel fainéant, songea Draco, il avait juste cinq pas à faire.

Rosier saisit une bouteille au hasard et la décapsula expertement. Il allait porter le goulot à ses lèvres quand ses yeux tombèrent sur l'étiquette.

" Sans alcool ? Rha ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! On a oublié de faire le plein. " maugréa-t-il.

Et comme ils ignoraient où les sixième et septième-année cachaient leurs réserves, ils durent s'en contenter. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Draco qui n'aimait pas trop le goût de la Bièraubeurre alcoolisée. Il en buvait parce que les autres le faisaient, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. De plus, il estimait que si l'on tenait tant que ça à boire de l'alcool, mieux valait ne pas faire semblant et préférer whiskey, cognac et autres. C'était juste une question de valeur.

Comme il n'y avait rien à faire, les quatre autres se mirent à leur aise. Les professeurs avaient restreint les zones d'accès du château. Les armures enchantées interdisaient le passage et il n'y avait aucun sort possible pour les faire bouger d'après les septième-année. Il fallait préciser que Dumbledore lui-même s'était occupé de les placer et de les ensorceler.

_Le médaillon était agréable au contact. La pierre noire et froide était lisse, dure et rien ne semblait pouvoir l'entailler, pas même le diamant. Il aimait passer son pouce dessus, le chauffer dans sa main. Il le tournait et le retournait à l'intérieur de sa poche avec plaisir._

Malgré les regards réprobateurs que lui lançaient les autres élèves, Rosier fumait, les yeux rivés au plafond, les bras croisés derrière la nuque. Beranger, étendue sur le tapis, faisait les mots croisés de la _Gazette_. Elle entortillait des mèches de cheveux autour de ses doigts alors qu'elle réfléchissait et ses jambes relevées battaient rythmiquement l'air. Rogue, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, lisait un livre de potions de niveau d'études supérieures. Draco ne faisait rien, il n'avait rien à faire et de toute façon avait envie de ne rien faire. Il était simplement assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes étendues, croisées au niveau des chevilles. Un air renfrogné sur le visage, il examinait chacun des Serpentard de la Salle Commune, distillant mentalement tout son fiel, planifiant le destin de chacun. Quant à Wilkes, en vrai paquet de nerfs qu'il était, il faisait les cent pas dans la salle, allait de siège en siège, se levait cinq secondes après s'être assis. Il provoquait qui il pouvait, dans le désir évident de démarrer une dispute qui pourrait dégénérer en bagarre. Mais les Serpentard ne connaissaient que trop bien leur camarade et préféraient se défiler (quitte à paraître lâches) que de lui tenir tête (et finir quelques dents en moins).

" Tu veux arrêter de tourner comme ça ? " s'exclama Rosier ennuyé. " Tu me donnes le tournis. "

Wilkes répondit un par un grognement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon nounours ? " demanda Angelika sans relever la tête de son journal.

Wilkes fit le tour du canapé deux fois avant de se décider à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil inoccupé. Après un silence agaçant, il grommela une phrase incompréhensible.

" Quoi ? " s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur, les yeux fixés sur les lèvres du Serpentard.

" C'est Amberson ! " répéta-t-il d'un ton bourru mais plus intelligible.

Un soupir généralisé s'éleva.

" Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? " demanda Rogue avec plus ou moins d'intérêt.

" Elle a cassé sa baguette. " répondit Wilkes.

A nouveau, ils levèrent les yeux vers leur colossal camarade avec, cette fois, une expression de surprise inscrite sur le visage.

Draco fut le premier à retrouver contenance. " Elle s'y est prise comment ? " se moqua-t-il. Il fallait vraiment se débrouiller comme un troll pour briser une baguette magique.

Wilkes adressa un regard meurtrier à Draco que ce dernier ignora superbement.

" Wight est morte et, comme on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts, la pauvre choute a décidé de ne plus être une sorcière. " expliqua Beranger avec un mépris qui lui valut également un regard assassin de Wilkes. D'un mouvement brusque, ce dernier se mit à nouveau debout. Draco s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse encore vingt fois le tour de la pièce, mais cette fois le brutal cinquième-année décida d'envoyer son poing dans le dossier de son fauteuil. Il creva le cuir vert et enfonça sa main à l'intérieur même du rembourrage.

" Elle n'a pas intérêt à quitter Poudlard. " gronda Wilkes avec colère. Mais Draco sentit poindre de la peine dans la voix de son camarade, mais non ami. L'occasion était trop belle.

" Sinon quoi ? " se moqua Draco et dévisagea Wilkes avec mépris. " Tu peux défoncer tous les fauteuils que tu veux, même avec une autre tête, ce qui ne serait pas du luxe soit dit en passant, tu n'aurais aucune chance. C'est peut-être une Gryffondor, elle n'est quand même pas stupide à ce point. " Draco s'avéra chanceux que la main de Wilkes fût coincée dans un ressort du fauteuil. Il semblait en effet assez évident que Wilkes avait une furieuse envie d'écraser son poing sur le nez de Draco.

" Tu ne peux pas comprendre. " lui cracha presque au visage Wilkes.

Quoi ? C'était censé le toucher ? Pathétique.

" En effet, je ne comprends pas comment on peut être aussi crétin. " lança Draco avec mépris.

Wilkes tira tellement fort sur son bras qu'il finit par dégager son poing. Il était ensanglanté, cet idiot l'avait probablement empalé sur un ressort. Draco avait quelques raisons de se faire du souci, mais face à la force brutale de Wilkes, il avait son cerveau et sa baguette. Toutefois, il suffit d'un simple geste de la main de Rosier pour figer Wilkes.

" T'inquiète Adam, tu la reverras ta Gryffondor. " soupira-t-il pour calmer son camarade. Les épaules de Wilkes s'affaissèrent et le garçon, désespéré, se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. " Le plus grand sorcier en six lettres ? " demanda Beranger avec ennui.

" Merlin ! " s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

" Ils pourraient un peu varier " soupira Angelika en inscrivant le nom dans la grille.

" En même temps, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il existe un mage capable de rivaliser avec le vieux barbu. " intervint nonchalamment Rosier, alors qu'il jetait son mégot dans le feu. En même temps, tout le monde releva la tête.

" Pas la peine de me regarder avec des yeux pareils. " répliqua Rosier. " Je ne dis que la vérité. Il y n'en a pas tant que ça de grands sorciers. Tout au plus ... " Il énuméra sur ses doigts. " Circée, Morgane ... "

" Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. " ajouta Angelika qui inscrivait un autre mot dans la grille. " En effet. " concéda Rosier. " Mais ils ne sont tout de même pas de la même trempe. " tergiversa-t-il toutefois.

" Erictho. " intervint Rogue en refermant bruyamment son livre.

" Olmo Malarm. " ajouta Draco.

" Melissa. " chantonna Beranger.

" Karanov le Malin. " souffla Rosier dans un dernier nuage de fumée.

" _Lui_. " coupa Wilkes.

Le jeu cessa aussitôt et la bonne humeur retomba. Pas besoin d'une note en bas de page pour comprendre à qui ce balourd faisait allusion.

" Faut voir sur la longueur. " finit par décréter Rosier. " Et puis tant qu'il ne s'est pas frotté aux deux autres, on ne peut pas vraiment dire. "

Wilkes prit un air stupide.

" Dumbledore et Météra. " traduisit Rogue.

" Je me demande ce qu'elle vaut vraiment la Sans-Nom. Après tout, on parle beaucoup de ses pouvoirs, de sa puissance, mais on ne l'a jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre. Le Vieux Barbu Bis a défait Grindelwald – tiens, en voilà un qui aurait pu aller loin – et ça vaut son pesant de Gallions. Mais la Grande Météra Potter n'a aucun Mage Noir sur son CV après tout. " remarqua Beranger avec un peu plus de sérieux qui ne lui était coutumier. " Si ça se trouve, elle ne vaut rien du tout. " ajouta-t-elle même.

" Tu te trompes Angie-Chérie. Les Sans-Noms sont rares, car c'est une malédiction qui se transmet de descendants en descendants. Or tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier est puissant que sa descendance l'est. Alors quand un sorcier prend le risque de maudire toute une famille, c'est qu'il y a dans le sang et la magie un pouvoir bien particulier et transmissible. "

" Tu en sais des choses. " fit Draco avec suspicion.

Un sourire fendit le visage de Rosier. " Avoir un père Historiomage a au moins ça de bon, les légendes, les arbres généalogiques vous sont tellement rabâchés toute votre enfance qu'on finit par en retenir quelque chose. Par exemple, je sais que malgré le masque de respectabilité que veulent se donner les Potter, cette famille compte dans ses ancêtres deux des sorcières les plus dangereuses qu'ait connues la Grande Bretagne : Anansée Nareau, qui est même la première sorcière de la famille – ça commençait bien –, et Aranéa Charon. Cette dernière est particulièrement connue pour avoir tué ses dix-sept filles. "

Draco accusa le coup, les autres n'étaient pas plus vifs, tous aussi sonnés par la nouvelle. Rosier affichait un sourire amusé, visiblement très heureux de son effet. " Bien sûr, d'autres familles cachent également des petits squelettes dans leurs placards, mais vous devez le savoir autant que moi. " ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard appuyé à Rogue, Wilkes et Beranger. Un lourd silence s'abattit entre les cinq Serpentard. Draco se demandait quels secrets pouvaient cacher les familles de ces quatre là. Apparemment, le père de Rogue était un Nécromancien et probablement son grand-père, son arrière-grand-père et ainsi de suite. C'était le genre de pratique qui était héréditaire. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Rogue soit devenu maître de Potions, mais peut-être n'avait-il pas eu le choix

" Je n'aime pas du tout quand tu prends ton air sérieux. " déclara Beranger dans une tentative pour paraître dégagée, qui bien évidemment échoua.

" Désolé, Angie-chérie je ne le ferai plus. " dit-il dans un sourire. Il tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet qu'il alluma du bout de sa baguette.

Wilkes se racla la gorge. " Il y a une question que je me pose. " Il attira à lui tous les regards

Voilà qu'il se posait des questions. Eh bien ça promettait !

" Pourquoi y a-t-il eu si peu de victimes cette nuit ? " demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de baisser le ton ou de jeter un regard autour de lui. Mais se croyait-il vraiment hors d'atteinte et invulnérable ou quoi ?

Rosier se redressa et s'assit convenablement sur le canapé. " Ça, c'est effectivement une bonne question. " fit-il en tendant le doigt vers Wilkes.

" Il y avait beaucoup de loups-garous. Deux ou trois dizaines. Le nombre de victimes aurait dû être bien plus élevé. " précisa Wilkes.

Dans le silence méditatif, la réponse de Rogue surprit tout le monde. " C'est à cause de Torr et de Dawn. "

" Quoi ? " fit Wilkes qui, d'incompréhension, battit des paupières.

" Tu penses que c'est parce qu'ils se sont bien battus sur le terrain ? " demanda Beranger.

Ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple. Rogue secoua négativement la tête.

" Non. La raison, ce sont les cours qu'ils ont donnés. " dit-il. Il s'enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, posa les coudes sur les accoudoirs et joignit ses doigts. Il avait l'attention de tout le monde. " Dawn a appris les bases d'attaque et de défense. Torr nous a fait travailler très en profondeur – peut-être même plus que nécessaire – (tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête) sur différentes créatures. " Rogue leva l'index de sa main gauche. " Connaissance " Puis il tendit son majeur. " Et capacité de se défendre. " Il reposa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. " Les élèves n'ont pas paniqué, ils avaient confiance en leurs capacités. Ils ont donc pu faire face à la situation la tête froide. Même s'ils n'avaient pas la force magique pour se battre, ils ont su agir en conséquence et se mettre autant que possible à l'abri. Par exemple, ils se sont réunis et ont combiné leurs pouvoirs pour se défendre. Du moins, c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivé, puisque je n'étais pas dehors pour voir comment tout s'est déroulé. "

" Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que nous sommes tenus à l'écart. " grogna Wilkes en donnant un coup de poing sur son accoudoir.

_Moult protestations. A quoi servaient alors les médaillons ? Pourquoi les interdire de sortir ? Ne servaient-ils donc à rien ? Ne devaient-ils être que de simples et passifs spectateurs ? _

Il avait peut-être dans l'objectif de détruire totalement le mobilier de la Maison de Serpentard. Mais ce qui surprit surtout Draco, c'était la capacité de ce colossal crétin de passer du Niffleur au Kelpy. N'avait-il aucune conscience de la gravité d'un sujet et de la futilité d'un autre ? Mais que pouvait-on attendre, après tout, d'un type qui ne s'exprimait qu'en grognant et en jouant des poings ?

" Il faut s'y faire. Tant que nous n'aurons pas de tatouage sur notre bras, ils ne nous laisseront rien faire. " soupira Rogue.

" Ne soyez pas si pressés. " s'exclama Rosier. " Profitez au contraire du temps libre que l'on nous accorde. " Il s'étendit à nouveau sur le canapé, tandis qu'il finissait d'une traite sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre. " Qu'en penses-tu Knight ? "

" Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de recruter des gens si on ne s'en sert pas. " répondit-il immédiatement.

" Tu te trompes. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que l'on va nous accorder ce qu'on veut aussi facilement ? Nous devons d'abord nous entraîner, progresser, passer les épreuves. Ils vont nous trier, nous indiquer des tâches et des postes selon nos aptitudes. " expliqua Rosier avec lassitude, comme si le simple fait d'évoquer tout ce qu'ils auraient à faire l'épuisait déjà.

" Moi, je m'en fous de mon poste, du moment que je peux foncer dans le tas. " s'exclama Wilkes en frappant sa paume de son poing. Certains pensent avec leur estomac, d'autres avec ... et certains avec leurs poings.

" Et toi Rogue ? Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse ? " demanda Rosier.

" La puissance. " Le regard de Rogue s'alluma d'une étrange façon.

" Et toi Angie-Chérie ? "

Elle haussa les épaules. " C'est plutôt cool un tatouage. "

Draco leva les yeux au plafond. Cette fille n'était pas croyable !

" Knight ? "

Draco renifla.

" Pas la peine d'essayer de te défiler avec tes grimaces et tes reniflements. Réponds tout simplement. " coupa Rosier.

_Des loups-garous en pleine possession du pouvoir du Loup ... Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler. Cela signifiait-il qu'ils avaient plus d'appétit pour le sang, pour le massacre ? Cela signifiait-il qu'ils étaient plus grands, plus forts, plus puissants ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'ils étaient plus monstrueux, plus terrifiants, plus dangereux ?_

" Parce que je ne n'aime pas les perdants. Et toi ? " dit froidement Draco.

" Je m'ennuyais. "

" Et ne rien avoir à faire, en quoi ça te distrait ? " demanda Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

" Je sais qu'il va se passer quelque chose, je sais que ça bouge et j'en fais partie. "

Il y eut un instant de silence.

" Ebranler les fondements de l'opposition ? Vous pensez qu'il s'agit ... "

L'esprit désordonné de Wilkes avait encore frappé. Du Niffleur au Kelpy !

" C'est assez facile, de la Sans-Nom et du vieux fou. " expliqua Rogue avec un soupir de lassitude. Et ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils se coltinaient un pareil crétin ? Mais comment avaient-ils fait pour y survivre ? Au moins Crabbe et Goyle Jr avaient appris à se taire et à assister à défaut de comprendre. Quant aux démonstrations de forces, ils étaient tout aussi efficaces. Draco secoua la tête, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée qu'il pourrait un jour faire l'éloge de ces deux crétins-là.

" Politiquement, ils sont déjà neutralisés. Météra est sous les ordres d'un Mangemort et le Conseil ne soutient dorénavant plus Dumbledore. Son renvoi n'est plus qu'une question de temps. "

Draco ricana. " Oui bien sûr, comme s'il allait quitter Poudlard. Il y est ficelé à son fauteuil de grand directeur ! "

Rogue jeta un regard questionneur à Draco qui resta impassible.

Draco voyait presque les énormes rouages rouillés tourner sous les épais cheveux désordonnés de Wilkes.

" Alors ... " Il hésita un instant, testant une dernière fois la validité de son hypothèse. " ... si le fils Empla manque à l'appel, c'est parce qu'il a été enlevé ... pour exercer un chantage sur le ministre de la Défense ? La vie de son fils ou son poste ? " balbutia Wilkes, peu habitué qu'il était à mettre en branle son cerveau.

" Oui. " s'exclamèrent-ils tous quatre en même temps, mais avec des variations d'ennui dans la voix.

Wilkes prit un air dédaigneux. " Peuh ! " fit-il. " Toute une attaque pour un minable apprenti sorcier. "

Bien sûr ça ne pouvait pas durer. Rogue secoua la tête, Beranger laissa tomber la sienne en avant : elle renonçait.

Seul Rosier semblait penser qu'il y avait encore une chance pour Wilkes et sa cervelle en déperdition. " Ce qui était également visé Adam, c'était le moral des sorciers. Poudlard était supposé imprenable, les parents y envoyaient leurs enfants avec la conscience tranquille. Maintenant, ils se demandent tous : y a-t-il encore une chance ? un espoir ? un abri ? "

" Potter est donc le prochain sur la liste. " conclut Rogue.

" C'est fort probable. " acquiesça Rosier.

" Ça a déjà même commencé. Souvenez-vous du match de Quidditch. " intervint Draco. Décidément, les Potter avait ça dans le sang : être des cibles vivantes.

" Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? " demanda Wilkes.

" Simple. " s'exclama Rosier avec gaieté. " Ça tient en trois points. Un, on découvre qui est l'agent infiltré. Deux, on surveille Potter et sa bande. "

" Pourquoi ? " grimaça Rogue. Draco était bien de son avis, à son goût il avait assez de Potter pour sa part avec les fouilles nocturnes.

" Parce que j'en ai assez du petit règne des quatre bouffons. " répliqua Rosier, intraitable. " Et troisièmement ... " Rosier marqua une pause et un sourire facétieux apparut sur ses lèvres. Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment. " Comment nous appelons-nous ? "

D'un même corps, Draco, Rogue, Beranger et Wilkes, basculèrent la tête en arrière, en proie à une profonde lassitude.

L'inactivité commençait à peser sur les nerfs de Draco. Il était tellement désœuvré, qu'il venait de décliner le feu de toutes les couleurs qu'il connaissait. Il fallait qu'il trouve absolument quelque chose à faire avant de se mettre à redécorer la salle commune de Serpentard. Il jeta un regard critique sur ses camarades. Rosier s'était endormi sur le canapé, un journal sur le visage. Beranger était partie retrouver les autres Walkyries et assises à une table, elles parlaient. Parfois le rire de Beranger perçait le silence et des élèves quelque peu outrés lui lançaient des regards courroucés. Apparemment, ici aussi, on était censé respecter le deuil de Poudlard. Rogue lisait un livre (un autre, un énième ; il avait peut-être décidé de lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque.) volumineux et probablement ennuyeux au possible, concernant la vie d'un sorcier au passé brumeux et aux pouvoirs obscurs. Wilkes chuchotait avec Lestrange, Veles et Avery, dans un coin de la salle. Décidément, il n'y avait vraiment rien à faire et il s'ennuyait trop. Alors, sans dire un mot, Draco quitta la salle commune. Il entendit bien Rogue lui demander où il comptait aller, mais il prit soin de l'ignorer. Il ne devait aucun compte au futur maître de Potions, plus tard peut-être, mais en ce temps-ci, sûrement pas.

Draco traversa les couloirs, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire ou même défaire, de quelqu'un à ennuyer pour contrer son propre ennui. Ses yeux parcouraient machinalement les murs, une habitude qu'il avait été contraint d'adopter. Quatre mois qu'il était là et toujours pas l'ombre d'une de ces maudites Portes ! Etait-il possible qu'il ne les trouve jamais et reste toute sa vie ici, à cette époque, confiné dans ce nom qu'il détestait, loin de tout ce qui faisait qu'il était lui, Draco Malfoy ? Il devait toutefois convenir qu'être Silver Knight n'avait pas que des désavantages. Personne n'attendait vraiment rien de lui. On ne lui demandait pas d'adopter une attitude particulière. Il pouvait faire ce que bon lui plaisait, dans une mesure raisonnable. Même avoir Potter comme cousin, il finissait par s'y habituer, du moment qu'il ne le voyait pas trop souvent. Ici non plus, Harry Potter n'existait pas, personne donc à qui le comparer, aucun exploit s'entendre rabâcher encore et encore. Les Maraudeurs étaient les rois, mais qu'importait ! Il savait comment tout cela allait se terminer : mal. En un mot, il était libre. Libre de ses gestes, de ses pensées, de ses paroles. Mais au lieu d'en ressentir un immense soulagement, il était bien plus en proie à l'inquiétude. Avoir un chemin tout tracé était rassurant et limitait les questions. Rallier les rangs de Voldemort s'était fait automatiquement, une tentative simpliste de retrouver et d'affirmer qu'il était et serait toujours Draco Malfoy. Mais l'idée lui semblait maintenant bien moins heureuse, surtout avec la perspective de ne jamais pouvoir retourner dans son présent. Tous les Aspirants croyaient fermement en _lui_, pouvoirs et idées confondus. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Draco pouvait ignorer que d'ici cinq ans, _il_ tomberait (momentanément, certes) et que ses Mangemorts et sympathisants seraient impitoyablement pourchassés.

Il sentit son poing droit se contracter convulsivement, mais cette fois-ci une douleur nerveuse lui remonta le bras et lui coupa le souffle. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre le mur alors qu'il luttait contre la souffrance, attendant qu'elle s'en aille.

_Il n'était pas nerveux. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Ce n'était pas comme s'il attendait la femme de sa vie ou que cette soirée représentait une chance à ne pas rater. Alors il l'attendait, sans angoisse ni nœuds dans l'estomac. _

Quand la douleur se dissipa enfin, dans un soupir de soulagement, il releva la tête. Surpris, il constata qu'il était dans une aile du château qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il tourna la tête en tout sens, à la recherche d'un détail qui pourrait le renseigner sur sa position. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il avait continué à avancer sans s'en apercevoir et maintenant il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était perdu. Agacé contre lui-même et Potter Jr (il ne manquait jamais une occasion de blâmer le Gryffondor), il reprit sa marche, mais, cette fois-ci, bien plus attentif au chemin qu'il empruntait.

Au détour d'un couloir, des bruits curieux parvinrent aux oreilles de Draco. Le Serpentard s'arrêta un instant, concentré sur son ouïe. Des cris d'effort, des bruits de chute, des coups assourdis. Intrigué, il avança prudemment, cherchant des yeux la source de tout ce fracas. Ça venait de la salle sans porte, au fond du couloir, qu'apercevait Draco. Il parcourut la distance en un rien de temps et, curieux, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Il découvrit une immense salle qui faisait au moins la taille de la salle commune de Serpentard (qui était connue pour être la plus grande). Le sol était couvert d'épais tapis verts, des agrès étaient pendus au plafond, des armes diverses accrochées au mur, des haltères rangées dans un coin, des ballons, des cerceaux, des poutres de diverses formes et surélevées à différentes hauteurs ... Le gymnase où les sixième et septième-année apprenaient les rudiments de la Wrestle et de l'Oplon. Le regard de Draco s'arrêta sur une fragile silhouette qui, debout au milieu de l'aire de tapis, échauffaient par de divers exercices ses muscles. D'un coup d'œil, Draco reconnut Moïra Carolis. Elle avait quitté la tenue officielle de Poudlard pour une plus ... décontractée. Elle portait un pantalon usé aux genoux qui lui arrivaient à mi-mollet et la serrait de très prêt. Son chemisier blanc n'avait pas davantage fière allure. Elle avait laissé le bandeau pour le catogan, mais ses cheveux étaient trop courts et des mèches volantes balayaient son visage à chaque mouvement qu'elle effectuait. Autour des articulations de ses mains, de ses chevilles, elle avait serré une bande, probablement plus comme une protection que comme un pansement.

" Tu vas rester longtemps à m'observer comme ça ? " demanda-t-elle, rompant le silence.

Draco sursauta légèrement, surpris qu'elle l'ait vu. Elle n'avait pourtant pas cessé de lui tourner le dos.

" Tu savais que j'étais là ? " Il eut du mal à cacher la vexation qui pointait dans son ton.

Il l'entendit pousser un soupir malgré la distance qui les séparait. " Je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'y a pas que les yeux pour voir. "

Draco haussa les épaules et s'acôta sur le mur, les bras haut croisés.

Sans se soucier le moins du monde se son observateur, Moïra étira expertement les muscles de ses bras, puis s'occupa de son cou et de sa nuque.

Draco soupira, en fait, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à regarder. Autant s'en aller.

Moïra pencha la tête en arrière, tendit ses bras, les paumes bien en évidence et lentement arrondit son dos, élargit ses épaules.

Draco s'arrêta, fronça les sourcils. Cette fille allait se casser le dos.

Moïra s'arc-bouta totalement, jusqu'à ce que ses mains touchent le sol. Draco la regardait totalement abasourdi, elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Puis le visage de la jeune fille se concentra. Draco vit les traces de l'effort s'inscrire dans ses traits.

Attentive, à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait, consciente de tout ce qui l'entourait, Moïra leva la jambe droite, puis la gauche, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps de ne soit qu'une ligne verticale.

Draco retint son souffle, de peur qu'une inspiration ou une expiration ne perturbe l'équilibre de Moïra. Puis finalement, elle acheva la rotation qu'elle avait faite faire à son corps et revint sur ses pieds. Elle avait le visage un peu rouge du sang qui lui était monté à la tête. Moïra fit fonctionner les articulations de ses bras, de son buste.

" C'est bon. " déclara-t-elle avec confiance.

Draco n'eut même pas le temps se demander ce qui était bon, Moïra exécuta une suite de mouvements rapides. Pieds et poings battaient l'air avec force et précision. Draco ne savait plus avec certitude si c'était un entraînement au combat ou à la danse qui s'effectuait devant lui. Il essaya toutefois de gommer toutes traces d'admiration sur son visage. Il essaya ... Car, quand Moïra mit fin à ses exercices, elle jeta un regard vers lui et après quelques secondes, un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Vexé, Draco se renfrogna, haussa les sourcils avec arrogance et fronça le nez.

" Comment ça se fait que tu saches faire de la Wrestle ? " demanda-t-il, un peu méprisant.

Moïra ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle étirait à nouveau les muscles de ses jambes. " C'est mon père qui m'a appris. " finit-elle par répondre. " Il était un grand Wrestler, bien meilleur que cette peau de vache de Dawn. " ajouta-t-elle.

" _Etait_ ? " remarqua Draco. " Il est mort ? " demanda-t-il sans le moindre tact. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il se souciait de ne pas froisser la jeune fille.

Elle stoppa instantanément sa séance et leva un regard dur vers Draco. Dans le jeu du regard contre regard, Draco était dans son élément, il affronta donc tranquillement les yeux furieux de Moïra. " Non. " finit-elle par répondre.

" Alors ? " s'exclama-t-il mi-déçu, mi-étonné. Pourquoi prendre cet air si courroucé dans ce cas ? et pourquoi utiliser le passé ?

Moïra se redressa et observa Draco, la tête un peu penchée sur le côté. " Si tu me bats, je te réponds, sinon va voir à Salem si j'y suis. " déclara-t-elle.

Draco ouvrit aussitôt des yeux étonnés. Il se reprit puis affecta aussitôt de détailler la jeune sorcière avec mépris, comme pour évaluer si elle était vraiment digne de se mesurer à lui, si elle valait le temps qu'il allait lui consacrer. Pourtant intérieurement, Draco n'était pas si sûr que ça. Il avait eu un bref aperçu de ses talents et il connaissait très bien ses propres limites. Nerveusement, sa main droite se contracta. Draco força son poing à se fermer et lutta contre le tic nerveux. Il n'était peut-être pas actuellement le fils Malfoy, mais il n'en était pas moins un Malfoy. Même sous le nom de Knight, il avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'aimait pas ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Alors, il dégrafa sa cape qu'il suspendit à un crochet.

" Retire ton pull. " commanda Moïra. Il s'exécuta. " Défais les boutons de ta chemise. " continua-t-elle. Il lui jeta un sourire amusé. " Crétin, tu seras plus à l'aise. " soupira-t-elle. Il ne déboutonna que ses manches et son col. " Tes chaussures. " Draco grogna mais se soumit à la requête de la jeune sorcière.

Enfin prêt, il avança au centre de la surface de combat créée par les tapis. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Un instant, ils se fixèrent du regard. Si elle cherchait une trace d'appréhension, elle n'en trouva aucune, du moins l'espérait-il.

" Attaque-moi. " commanda-t-elle.

Il ne posa aucune question et s'exécuta. De toutes ses forces, il envoya son poing droit directement vers son visage. De son avant-bras, elle dévia l'attaque.

Un sourire apparut alors sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? " demanda-t-il vexé qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui.

" Tu ne t'es pas retenu. " remarqua-t-elle simplement. Il haussa un sourcil, légèrement surpris. " Aucune galanterie. " ajouta-t-elle d'une voix faussement déçue.

" Que m'importe que tu sois une fille, tu es mon adversaire, je ne vais pas faire semblant. " répliqua-t-il. Très tôt, on lui avait appris qu'en magie le sexe n'avait aucune importance, que les hommes et les femmes étaient égaux en puissance. Alors pourquoi ménager une fille ?

" Vive la courtoisie du preux chevalier ! " ironisa-t-elle.

Draco ne se formalisa pas de ses paroles et profita de ce qu'il crut voir comme un instant de déconcentration pour attaquer à nouveau. Mais une fois encore, elle évita son assaut.

Les coups s'enchaînèrent sans répit. Draco perdait peu à peu son sang-froid, il avait beau multiplier les attaques, feinter, diversifier ses coups, il n'arrivait jamais à la toucher. Quand, exceptionnellement, cela se produisait, elle semblait ne ressentir aucune douleur alors que lui avait l'impression de cogner contre un mur de granit. Par contre, chaque fois qu'elle le touchait, c'était à dire à tous les coups, elle lui faisait terriblement mal.

D'un coup du plat de la main, il se retrouva couché à terre, totalement étourdi. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre si, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, était le sol ou le plafond. Quand il eut redonné une norme à l'espace, avec peine, il se mit dans une position assise. Mauvaise idée, son dos protesta douloureusement. Elle avança vers lui, le visage sévère, le regard froid.

" Peuh ! Tu parles d'un chevalier ! " déclara-t-elle avec mépris.

Vexé, Draco se releva, oubliant la douleur qui se propagea dans tout son corps, et prit une position de combat.

" Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le chevalier. " gronda-t-il. Il se voulait menaçant, mais avec son œil violet et sa lèvre gonflée, il n'était pas certain de son effet.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Moïra, alors qu'elle se mettait en garde. " A défaut de la force et de la noblesse du chevalier, tu en as le courage ... Ou peut-être est-ce la bêtise ? " se moqua-t-elle.

Draco grinça des dents et serra les poings. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait avec ses allusions au chevalier ! A sa longue liste des gens à qui s'en prendre (surtout composé de Potter Jr, Potter Jr, Potter Sr et encore Potter Jr), Draco ajouta Dumbledore. Quelle idée de lui avoir choisi un nom pareil1 !

Le combat reprit mais, Draco le remarqua aussitôt, le niveau avait monté d'un cran. Moïra se servait de techniques plus propres à la Wrestle et contre lesquelles l'inexpérience de Draco ne pouvait rien. Alors qu'après l'avoir saisie par le bras, il la projetait contre un mur, il eut la surprise de la voir poser les pieds sur la paroi verticale et courir dessus, aussi facilement que s'il avait s'agit d'une paroi horizontale. Elle savait également tordre son corps, au-delà de l'anatomiquement possible. S'il essayait de bloquer un membre pour la gêner, elle adoptait des postures qui défiaient toutes les lois gravitationnelles et musculaires.

Elle le frappa plus fort et il tomba à nouveau au sol.

" Tu te bats comme un Moldu. " lui dit-elle froidement. " Allez Dragon, il est temps de me montrer ce que tu as dans le ventre. Pour le moment je ne suis pas très impressionnée. "

Ah oui ! Outre les allusions au chevalier, elle aimait bien l'appeler Dragon. Cette fille était un remède contre l'apathie.

Draco se remit sur pieds. Il était furieux, frustré, fatigué et blessé. Il avait envie de lui crier que c'était facile pour elle ! On lui avait appris comment se battre autrement que comme un Moldu. Mais, quand elle voulait, il la prenait dans un duel de confection de potions. Mais comme ce n'était pas très impressionnant, il ne dit rien.

Si seulement il comprenait comment ça fonctionnait. Quelle était la base de la technique ? Qu'il puisse au moins se défendre au lieu d'encaisser les coups. Il inspira profondément et se redressa, le regard décidé. Moïra hocha la tête, elle l'attendait.

Lentement, sans se quitter des yeux, ils tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre. Le sang battait fort aux tempes et une sueur parcourait la colonne vertébrale. Si seulement, il pouvait entrevoir comment elle faisait ...

Même s'il le vit venir, même s'il le para, le pied de Moïra le frappa avec violence en plein estomac. Plié en deux sous la douleur, il vomit le frugal petit déjeuner pris il y a quelques heures. Il eut ensuite beaucoup de mal à retrouver son souffle. Quand il releva la tête, il découvrit le visage impassible de Moïra.

Une idée, n'importe laquelle ! Mais une idée ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette fille lui exploser les organes et le défigurer sans rien faire. Et surtout, il ne pouvait plus supporter son air supérieur, il avait envie de le lui arracher à mains nues, quitte à lui emporter tout le visage avec.

Une idée ... Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de se retrouver dans de telles situations. Abandonnez-le devant un chaudron, un grimoire, aucun problème, c'était son élément. Mais mettez-le face à une furie, qui bougeait plus vite qu'il n'était imaginable, qui se tordait comme une couleuvre, qui restait insensible à la douleur et qui frappait plus fort qu'un Troll, il perdait tous ses moyens. Le danger, les ennuis, il avait toujours pris grand soin de les éviter, de les fuir même. Douloureux souvenir que son escapade dans la Forêt Interdite en première année ! Mais il tenait à la vie, il n'était pas Potter après tout !

Rhaa ! Potter ! Qu'aurait fait le binoclard à sa place ? S'effondrer par terre, en hurlant comme un écorché peut-être. En tout cas, il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec Junior. Mais ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de deviser sur le cas Potter à un moment pareil ?

Puisqu'il ne savait pas comment attaquer et encore moins se défendre, Draco suivit son instinct : il se jeta littéralement sur Moïra. Trop surprise par cette soudaine réaction, Moïra ne s'écarta pas et fut percutée de plein fouet par Draco. Emportés par l'élan, ils tombèrent tous deux à terre et roulèrent l'un sur l'autre. Dès qu'il retrouva ses esprits, Draco chercha à jouer de son poids et de sa souplesse pour se retrouver en position dominante et bloquer Moïra au sol. Mais, son opposante avait adopté la même tactique. Résultat, ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils butèrent contre le mur et ne purent aller plus loin. Ils se dévisagèrent alors quelque peu essoufflés.

Draco était coincé sous Moïra. Elle avait le genou droit entre ses jambes et le gauche contre sa hanche et, avec le mur à gauche, elle l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle avait sa main gauche à côté de sa tête et sa droite sur son torse.

_" Je me suis dit que tu n'apprécierais pas trop si j'arrivais avec une robe moldue. " fut sa première phrase. Elle était toute de noir vêtue, jusqu'aux mèches de sa frange trop longue, jusqu'à son maquillage. Elle portait des bottes, une robe asymétrique qui lui arrivait aux genoux, une étole et c'était tout. Pas de colifichets, pas de bijoux, pas de coiffure compliquée, juste elle. Moïra Carolis._

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco, il avait gagné : sa main tenait fermement la gorge de Moïra, il lui suffisait de presser ne serait-ce qu'un peu et il lui ferait lâcher prise.

" Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse Dragon. " demanda Moïra. Dans ses yeux, brillait une lueur d'excitation.

" J'ai gagné. " répondit Draco.

" Que tu crois. " répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

Draco ne cacha pas sa surprise. " Je te tiens par la gorge. " précisa-t-il. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait manqué ce crucial détail ?

" Et alors ? Moi j'ai la main sur ton centre névralgique. " Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Moïra prit une expression concentrée. Draco sentit une chaleur émaner de la main appuyée sur son torse, puis une violente douleur s'empara de lui. Son corps entier se contracta et il fut pris de spasmes. Un cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge, tandis que la souffrance l'aveuglait. Et, aussi subitement, qu'elle était venue, la douleur disparut.

" Tu vois ? " Moïra grimaça un sourire.

Ce qu'il la détestait ! En représailles, Draco serra le poing qu'il avait toujours sur la gorge de la sorcière. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais à son grand étonnement, il avait beau serrer, Moïra ne réagissait pas, la peau de la jeune fille ne cédait même pas sous ses doigts. En fait, il avait l'impression de tenir un tuyau de métal.

" Tu ne peux rien, tant que tu n'y mets pas un peu de magie. " expliqua finalement Moïra. " C'est une technique de Wrestle : protéger un membre en le durcissant pour que rien ne puisse le blesser. "

Malgré la situation, Draco ne put s'empêcher de faire l'association d'idées. " Moi aussi je sais durcir mon membre, mais pas besoin de magie. "

Un instant, il lut de l'incompréhension dans le regard de Moïra. C'est probablement son sourire qui la mit sur la voie, car furieusement et rapidement, elle se mit debout et recula dégoûtée. " Tu n'es qu'un porc ! " ne trouva-t-elle qu'à hurler entre deux regards indignés.

Draco se redressa. " Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Il faut que l'adversaire en vaille la peine. " répliqua-t-il en époussetant ses vêtements.

Le courroux fit place à l'indignation dans les yeux noirs de Moïra. Encouragé, par le succès de sa dernière offensive, Draco tourna autour de Moïra comme un prédateur. Elle inspira profondément pour se forcer à se calmer, tout en ne le quittant jamais des yeux.

" Tu en veux encore ? " lança-t-elle.

Draco avait pour le moment autre chose à l'esprit. La souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée était totalement nouvelle pour lui. C'était une arme d'un très grand pouvoir.

" Quand tu as parlé de mon centre névralgique, tu voulais dire la source de ma magie ? " demanda-t-il les yeux fixés sur le visage de la sorcière, prêt à étudier la moindre de ses réactions.

" Oui. "

" Elle est donc là ? " demanda-t-il en aplatissant la main sur son poumon droit.

" En effet. "

" Tu peux deviner pour chacun où il se trouve ? " Il n'arrêtait jamais de tourner autour d'elle. Elle devait sans cesse se repositionner pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

" Il ne s'agit pas de deviner mais de _voir_. Et oui, si tu ne le caches pas, je peux le voir. " expliqua-t-elle un peu ennuyée.

" De qui ne peux-tu pas le voir ? "

" Les profs, enfin pour la plupart. On ne peut pas dire que Trealawney en fasse un grand mystère. "

" Où est-il ? "

" Là. " Elle montra son côté droit, un peu en dessous de l'aisselle.

" Celui de Dumbledore ? "

" Bien sûr ! " fit-elle moqueuse en haussant les épaules. " Comme si l'un des plus grands sorciers de notre époque, laissait son centre magique à portée de vue du premier sorcier venu. "

" McGonagall ? "

" Je ne sais pas. "

" Torr ? "

" Aucune idée. "

" Dawn ? "

" Idem. "

" Knight ? ... " Elle le regarda étonnée. " Mon cousin ? " précisa-t-il.

" A toi de le trouver. " lui répondit-elle.

" Mais tu l'as trouvé ? " insista-t-il.

" Il se pourrait. " dit-elle évasivement.

Draco n'avait pas cessé un instant de réfléchir. D'après les cours de Dawn, le centre névralgique était la pompe magique du corps, là d'où le flux partait et là où il revenait. Un deuxième cœur en quelque sorte, un point faible et un point fort tout en même temps. Pour gagner un combat rapidement et définitivement, c'était en ce point qu'il fallait concentrer toute sa puissance de frappe et magique. Cela pouvait aller jusqu'à l'annihilation de la Magie. Une arme plus que redoutable ...

Draco n'était pas un grand adepte du Mantra Blanc enseigné par Dawn. Il n'y faisait appel que deux à trois fois par semaine, comme l'avait conseillé le professeur de duel. Draco n'aimait pas l'état dans lequel on finissait par plonger à force de répétition et de concentration, un aspect d'irréalité très désagréable. Mais utilisé à petite dose, la formule éveillait magiquement les sens (la vue en particulier), Draco l'avait constaté dès les premiers cours de duel.

Tout en tournant autour de Moïra, Draco gagnait du temps. Peut-être ne se méfiait-elle pas assez de lui pour dissimuler son centre magique. C'était une chance à ne pas manquer. Mais la jeune sorcière dût finir par soupçonner quelque chose, car son expression changea. Elle fronça les sourcils et sa posture devint plus menaçante. Toutefois, Draco s'en soucia à peine, il savait, il sentait qu'elle n'attaquerait pas. Elle était trop curieuse de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Dans un plissement des yeux, il l'aperçut. Scintillant, pulsant. Le centre. Draco ne put contenir un petit sourire. Moïra choisit cet instant pour passer à l'attaque. Draco, plus rapide, plus conscient que jamais, d'un salto avant, survola Moïra. Il atterrit légèrement, juste dans le dos de son opposante. D'un mouvement souple, il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la nuque de Moïra qui aussitôt s'immobilisa.

" Gagné. " murmura-t-il. Il remarqua alors qu'il était complètement à bout de souffle, que ses muscles étaient endoloris, comme s'il avait fait trop d'exercices.

Moïra était tendue, prête à réagir au quart de seconde, mais complètement à sa merci. Il prit le temps de savourer sa joie. " Si je le veux, je peux annihiler ta magie. " dit-il avec fierté.

Elle inspira profondément, puis ses muscles se détendirent et elle éclata de rire. Draco, un peu décontenancé, mais le bras toujours tendu, renifla. " Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle. "

" C'est que tu es persuadé de m'avoir battu. D'une, si je le voulais vraiment je pourrais te désarmer. " Draco écarquilla les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Il la tenait au bout de sa baguette.

" Regarde mieux. " Moïra pencha en avant la tête.

Sous ses cheveux, que son geste releva, à l'endroit où Draco pointait sa baguette, il y avait une marque. Non, un tatouage. Une feuille inscrite dans sa chair dans les moindres détails, son contour et ses nervures.

" C'est une marque que l'on m'a faite à ma naissance pour me rappeler mon point faible, pour bien l'exposer et ainsi m'apprendre à le défendre. " expliqua-t-elle simplement. " Je peux te désarmer dans la seconde, tu n'auras même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui vient de t'arriver. " assura-t-elle.

Draco serra les mâchoires. " Balivernes ! " s'exclama-t-il.

Dans la seconde qui suivait, sans qu'effectivement il ait compris ce qui venait de se passer, Draco se retrouva dos au mur, l'avant-bras de Moïra pressé douloureusement contre sa carotide. L'exercice avait dû lui demander bien des efforts car elle avait la respiration haletante et son regard était fiévreux. Ils se fixèrent un moment, puis elle le lâcha.

" Deuxièmement, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, annihiler la magie d'un sorcier est loin d'être chose facile. Il faut, d'abord, que l'annihilateur ait plus de pouvoir que l'annihilé et, ensuite, que les deux magies soient compatibles. Mais surtout, c'est un acte très grave. On n'agit pas impunément sur la Magie. Cela représente peut-être un des plus grands crimes. "

Draco était impressionné par l'étendu de sa connaissance, mais il s'appliqua à n'en rien laisser paraître.

" Mais soit, disons que tu as gagné. " concéda Moïra et cela ne sembla pas la contrarier outre mesure.

Draco leva un sourcil. " Tu vas donc répondre à ma question ? " demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

" Oui, je n'ai qu'une parole. " dit-elle tranquillement.

Draco n'était pas convaincu. C'était une Serpentard et la qualité première de la Maison n'était sûrement pas la loyauté. Mais Moïra Carolis était, il est vrai, une étrange Serpentard qui brusquait toute la typologie que Draco avait élaborée depuis cinq ans.

_" J'ai envie d'aller me promener. " avait-elle dit._

_" Le préfet nous a interdit de mettre un pied dehors. " et à raison avait-il ajouté mentalement. _

_" Et alors ? Tu fais toujours ce qu'on te dit ? Quel genre de Serpentard es-tu ? " se moqua-t-elle. Elle avait fait mouche_ _et elle le savait. Il referma sa main sur son médaillon. Et elle, le pouvoir de l'amulette, la protègerait-il ? _

Moïra s'approcha du banc où elle avait posé ses affaires et saisit une gourde d'eau. Elle se désaltéra longuement puis la tendit à Draco qui la refusa dans une grimace dégoûtée. Elle haussa les épaules et la referma.

" J'attends. " s'impatienta Draco.

Moïra lui adressa un sourire amusé. " Tu ne t'es jamais dit que s'il y avait un Mantra Blanc, il devait en avoir un Noir ? "

" Bien sûr que si. " grogna-t-il. Honnêtement, bien sûr que non !

Elle le regarda avec suspicion mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

" Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec ce qui est arrivé à ton père ? " reprit-il avec toujours aussi peu d'amabilité.

" Cela à tout à voir. " répliqua-t-elle sombrement. " Mon père était le fils d'un très grand sorcier, bien plus grand que tous ceux de nos jours qui se réclament grands. "

Draco renifla. Pour qui elle se prenait, cette fille ? Elle se croyait sortie de la cuisse de Jupiter ?

" Cependant aux yeux de tous, mon père n'était pas à la hauteur. Son père, sa femme, sa sœur, tous lui répétaient inlassablement qu'il devait encore et encore progresser s'il voulait un jour assurer la succession. "

" C'était un nul ton père ? " demanda froidement Draco. Moïra lui décocha un regard assassin. Sa question avait-elle été perçue comme blessante ?

" C'était le meilleur Wrestler de Grande Bretagne. " répliqua-t-elle avec fierté. " Mais pour ma famille, ce n'était qu'un art mineur. Seul comptait les potions, les enchantements et les incantations. Ça, c'était de la vraie sorcellerie. "

" En effet. " acquiesça Draco avec aplomb. Moïra serra les mâchoires. Elle devenait très susceptible quand on parlait de son père, nota Draco. Intéressant ...

" Alors, pour faire cesser tout cela, pour être celui que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit, il s'est emparé du Mantra Noir. " Moïra marqua une pause. Elle défit son catogan et essuya ses cheveux trempés de sueur dans la serviette dont elle avait pensé à se munir.

" Et ? " s'impatienta Draco.

Moïra sortit la tête de sous la serviette-éponge. Elle avait une expression triste. " Et au début, tout se passa bien, sa force s'accrut. Il fut capable de faire des choses qui surprirent tout le monde et lui attirèrent la fierté de sa famille. Seulement, le Mantra Noir, à un moment ou à un autre, déraille. "

" Déraille ? "

Moïra ne fit pas attention à l'intervention de Draco. " Je pense que cela tient à l'augmentation trop rapide de la magie pour le corps qui ne peut soutenir la cadence. Une réaction en chaîne s'enclenche. Certains s'en sortent avec une apparence qui n'a plus rien d'humaine, d'autres perdent la raison. C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père, il est devenu fou. " acheva Moïra. Elle essayait d'avoir l'air détaché, mais Draco voyait bien à la façon dont ses doigts agrippaient la serviette que ce n'était qu'une façade.

" Ton père était un faible. " décréta Draco.

De colère, Moïra envoya la serviette à travers le gymnase et du doigt menaça Draco. " Je t'interdis de dire ça. " gronda-t-elle furieusement.

" C'est un fait. " persista froidement Draco. " Faible parce qu'il a fait appel à ce mantra, faible parce qu'il n'a pas su résister. "

" Mr Knight, vous manquez bien de tact. " fit la voix glaciale et immédiatement identifiable du professeur de duel.

Surpris, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers la porte. Appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés, le professeur Dawn les observait tous deux. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin que Draco savait ne pas aimer du tout. Finalement, elle avança dans la pièce, sous leurs regards muets. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ?

" Miss Carolis, je dois bien dire que je suis très impressionnée par votre technique, quoique vos attaques de front soient assez prévisibles. "

Moïra fronça les sourcils, vexée. " Si c'est une Lame qui le dit. " siffla-t-elle.

Un sourire amusé fendit le visage de Dawn, mais son regard restait toujours gelé. " Savez-vous qu'il est interdit de se battre ? "

Moïra haussa les épaules. " Punissez-moi alors. " répliqua-t-elle avec effronterie. Draco sentait l'heure de retenue poindre le bout de son nez pernicieux. Dawn ne sembla pas s'offusquer de l'insolence de son élève.

" J'ai une bien meilleure idée. " Une lueur s'était allumée dans le regard du professeur de duel. Dawn défit la broche qui retenait sa cape. Le vêtement tomba lourdement sur le sol. " Nous allons nous battre. J'ai envie de voir ce que vaut l'héritière d'Arnwell d'Igd. "

Moïra eut un sursaut de stupeur, tandis que Draco se demandait de qui parlait la sorcière. Le visage de Moïra se décomposa l'espace d'un instant. Le professeur retira ses lunettes puis claqua des doigts et ses chaussures disparurent. Elle posa le pied sur le tatami.

" Vous partez avec un avantage. " se reprit Moïra. Sa voix était cassée. Elle se racla la gorge, puis reprit. " Pourrais-je savoir de quelle Ecole vous êtes ? "

" Celle de mon Maître, Cetus Alcor. " répondit simplement Dawn.

Nouvelle surprise pour Moïra et nouvelle incompréhension pour Draco. Il jeta un regard en coin vers sa camarade, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis d'étonnement.

" Alcor ? " Elle déglutit difficilement.

Apparemment, ce type n'était pas n'importe qui, même si pour lui, justement, c'était un parfait inconnu. Et ce Arnwell Machin ? D'où sortait-il ? Draco fronça les sourcils. Il y avait visiblement quelques lacunes dans sa culture générale.

Mais pendant que Draco se posait des questions, l'enseignante et l'élève avaient pris place sur les tapis et se faisaient face. Elles commencèrent par tourner lentement, sans se quitter des yeux. Draco se hissa sur une poutre, chercha quelques secondes une position confortable, puis attendit le début du spectacle.

" Dix Gallions que Carolis attaque la première. " paria-t-il, même s'il n'y avait personne pour le contrer.

Et effectivement, Moïra engagea le duel.

Au début, ce ne fut qu'un simple échange, rien de bien dangereux, ni d'offensif. Elles évitaient chacune avec facilité les coups de l'autre. Elles se mesuraient, évaluaient la force, le temps réaction de l'autre, cherchaient les failles dans les défenses, les erreurs dans les attaques. Une nouvelle fois, ce fut Moïra qui initia le passage au niveau supérieur en exécutant une étrange pirouette où elle resta plus longtemps que la normale dans les airs. Dawn prit en pleine poitrine les deux pieds de Moïra et fut propulsée en arrière. Mais avant de tomber, elle ralentit sa chute et se redressa. Sans perdre une seconde, elle s'élança sur Moïra et, d'un revers la main, l'envoya valdinguer dans les airs. A partir de là, le rythme ne fit que s'accélérer. Draco avait du mal à suivre tous les mouvements et à en croire ses yeux. Les sorcières couraient sur les murs, restaient la tête en bas, tordaient leurs jambes, allongeaient leurs bras.

Puis les deux retouchèrent terre. Un instant, la bataille s'arrêta et les deux adversaires se dévisagèrent, toutes deux essoufflées. Les avant-bras, les genoux et les tibias de Moïra étaient couverts d'ecchymoses. Elle avait un air concentré, décidé et haineux. Dawn, quant à elle, semblait en bien meilleur état, mais ses vêtements la couvraient davantage, il était donc plus difficile de déterminer son état physique. Draco remarqua, couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme, un filet de sang. Elle était blessée au visage. Dawn porta la main la plaie et l'effleura. Elle examina ses doigts teintés de rouge. Un sourire fier apparut sur le visage de Moïra. Draco arborait le même sourire que Moïra. La sang-de-bourbe de prof de duel battue par une élève ! Voilà qui allait faire le tour du château en moins de temps qu'il n'était magiquement pensable. Il s'imaginait déjà répandant la nouvelle ...

" Ne te contente pas de blesser un adversaire. " fit tranquillement Dawn.

Le duel reprit mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Moïra touchait à chaque fois Dawn, mais ses coups semblaient ne pas porter. Une nouvelle fois, les deux sorcières se firent face. Moïra se ramassa sur elle-même pour mieux s'élancer, quand le sang de Draco se figea dans ses veines. Quelque chose de différent était en train de se produire. Moïra l'avait également remarqué car, au lieu de se jeter sur son adversaire, elle avait prudemment reculé. Draco examina le professeur de duel, à la recherche de cette différence. En apparence, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était exactement la même. La même expression sévère, la même posture de défense, mais Draco devait se retenir de ne pas claquer de peur des dents. Il remarqua alors un petit détail. Le bas de la robe du professeur, voletait légèrement, comme pris dans un léger courant d'air. Coïncidence ou ... Draco n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question, il y eut comme un éclair et Moïra fut projetée en arrière avec violence. Draco, lui-même, tomba de sa poutre. Quand il se redressa, un peu étourdi, Moïra toujours à terre, dévisageait son professeur avec une expression déconcertée. Moïra grinça des dents et son visage prit une expression décidée. Draco se doutait qu'elle préparait une contre-attaque, mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être assez efficace contre la technique et l'expérience de Dawn ? Moïra ferma les yeux, joignit les mains et murmura quelques mots sous le regard patient de Dawn. Alors, à la plus grande surprise de Draco, Moïra se démultiplia littéralement. Tout autour du professeur de duel, vinrent se placer une dizaine de Moïra. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Une illusion ? Draco éprouva le besoin de se pincer pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Dawn, elle, ne semblait pas étonnée, mais ses yeux allaient d'une Moïra à l'autre. Elle cherchait peut-être la vraie. Mais y avait-il réellement une vraie Moïra et toutes les autres ne seraient que des leurres, ou ... ?

" Ne vous y fiez pas. " dirent toutes les Moïra en même temps. " Nous sommes toutes réelles. "

" Je le sais. " répondit calmement Dawn. " Mais pas pour longtemps. " ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Draco la vit murmurer quelques mots. Une Moïra se jeta sur Dawn mais ne toucha pas sa cible. Le professeur continuait de bouger les lèvres. Une deuxième et une troisième Moïra s'élancèrent pour venir prêter main forte à la première Moïra. Subitement, un vent violent se leva et les Moïra furent figées dans leurs mouvements. La force du vent s'accrut et, comme une inscription sur le sable, toutes les Moïra s'effacèrent, excepté une qui resta complètement abasourdie et désemparée. Dawn s'avança vers Moïra, la main tendue, brillante d'une lueur verte inquiétante. Moïra courba la tête : elle reconnaissait sa défaite. La lueur verte disparut mais Dawn garda sa main tendue. Moïra l'ignora et se releva seule. Draco s'approcha pour ne pas manquer un mot de la conversation qu'il ne manquerait pas d'y avoir.

" Savez-vous pourquoi vous avez perdu ? " demanda finalement Dawn.

" Parce que vous êtes plus puissante que moi. " répondit amèrement Moïra.

Dawn fit un petit signe de tête. " En effet, mais pas seulement. " Moïra la regardait, attendant le verdict. " Un combat n'est pas une exhibition. Ce n'est pas celui qui fait le plus de sons et de lumières qui est en position dominante. "

" Je vous ai touchée. " répliqua Moïra les yeux fixés sur l'estafilade sanglante.

" Et moi, je vous ai tuée trois fois. " répliqua Dawn. Moïra écarquilla les yeux. " Regardez mieux. " lui intima-t-elle.

Moïra s'examina et vit deux points lumineux incrustés sur son chemisier. Un à l'emplacement de son foie, l'autre de son cœur et le troisième ... " Sur votre gorge. " fit Dawn. " A trop vouloir en faire, vous oubliez de vous défendre. "

" La meilleure défense est l'attaque. " répliqua Moïra vexée.

" Non, la meilleure défense est celle qui vous maintient en vie. "

" Je vous ai quand même touchée. " insista obstinément Moïra.

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres de Dawn et elle s'autorisa même à dégeler ses deux prunelles. " Vous croyez ? " fit-elle.

" Mais ... " commença Moïra un peu déconcertée.

La plaie sur la joue de Dawn disparut magiquement. " Quand la magie est impliquée, ne faites jamais confiance à vos yeux. "

Moïra accusa le coup. Dawn savait-elle que c'était la leçon que Moïra donnait à longueur de temps à Draco ?

Le professeur Dawn traversa le gymnase et se rhabilla rapidement. Mais avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers Moïra.

" Votre défense n'est peut-être pas bonne, mais votre attaque l'est. Vous serez une redoutable combattante. J'ai hâte de me mesurer une nouvelle fois à vous. " et elle partit.

" Mais pour qui elle se prend celle-là ! " cria Moïra, affichant un air courroucé. Mais Draco pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle était flattée et prenait cela davantage comme un compliment.

" C'est malin ! " s'exclama Moïra. " Mon chemisier préféré est fichu. " Elle examinait, un air dépité sur le visage, une déchirure béante et les points bleus.

Draco jeta un regard désobligeant à Moïra. Ah les filles ! " Répare-le ! " répondit-il le moins aimablement possible.

Moïra secoua la tête. " C'est un chemisier moldu, je ne peux pas. Et je suis nulle en couture magique comme moldue. "

Draco fit une grimace. " Un chemisier moldu. " Il émit un petit grognement contestataire et frémit comme si le tissu était en contact avec sa peau et le blessait. Moïra le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle se contenta de déboutonner son chemisier.

" Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que t'es en train de faire ! " s'exclama-t-il les joues un peu rouges et les yeux agrandis par la stupeur.

" Je me change, je ne vais pas garder cette loque sur moi. " dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

" Nous sommes d'accord ! Mais je te rappelle que je suis là. "

Moïra le regarda sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Draco grogna.

" Oh laisse tomber ! " Il prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce.

" Ah les filles ! " se contenta-t-il de maugréer alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans le couloir pour se rhabiller et enfiler ses chaussures. Mais à quoi elle pensait ? Se déshabiller devant lui ! Non mais vraiment ! Se déshabiller devant lui ! Non mais vraiment ... mais au fait pourquoi diable s'était-il sauvé ? Quel crétin ! Non mais vraiment quel crétin ! et il se tapa la tête contre le mur.

_Ils marchèrent dans le parc, sans dire un mot. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien dire ? A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il s'éloignait un peu plus du château et sa main serrait un peu plus fort le médaillon. Son cœur cognait fort, tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'arracher de sa cage thoracique, qu'il était persuadé qu'elle devait entendre les battements et peut-être même mal les interpréter. Il jetait périodiquement des coups d'œil à sa montre, de plus en plus souvent au fur et à mesure que les deux aiguilles se rapprochaient de la verticale. Ce qui l'amena même à faire un commentaire : " tu t'ennuies donc tant que ça avec moi. "_ _Il répondit distraitement que non, mais peut-être devait-il dire que oui et faire volte-face. Une attaque était imminente, dans ces circonstances, mieux valait oublier la courtoisie._

" Cré-tin. " répéta-t-il en accentuant chaque syllabe.

" Contente que nous soyons du même avis. " fit Moïra qui sortait de la salle et le dépassait dans les couloirs à ce moment précis.

Double crétin !

" Tiens ! Attrape ! " Il eut juste le temps de tendre les mains pour recevoir une petite fiole qu'elle lui avait envoyée. " Sers-t'en pour soigner tes blessures au visage. C'est une potion miracle. " Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui répliquer quelque chose (surtout pas un 'merci'), elle avait déjà tourné au coin du couloir. D'un regard critique, il examina la petite fiole qui était étiquetée 'remède miracle'.

L'estomac de Draco se rappela au bon souvenir de son possesseur dans un gargouillis particulièrement sonore. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre bracelet. Il était en effet largement temps de passer à table. Mais d'abord se changer et enfiler des vêtements propres (et se soigner).

En quittant la salle commune, instinctivement, il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait été transformée en infirmerie. Draco poussa un soupir fatigué, il s'apprêtait à changer de direction quand Irving Field, le préfet de Serpentard, l'appela.

" Pas besoin d'aller vers les Salles rondes Knight. " expliqua-t-il. " Les blessés graves ont été transférés à Sainte Mangouste et les légers sont à l'infirmerie ou dans des chambres individuelles. La Grande Salle a retrouvé sa fonction première. "

" Tant mieux. " répliqua durement Draco.

Le préfet le dévisagea sévèrement, visiblement choqué par l'attitude de Draco, mais il ne dit mot.

A l'accoutumée, le déjeuner était un repas sans contrainte, on mangeait quand on voulait dans la plage horaire prévue, et aussi longtemps qu'on le désirait. Alors quand Draco entra dans la Grande Salle, il fut très étonné de constater que les assiettes étaient vides et que tout le monde semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard, où déjà la plupart de ses camarades étaient installés et semblaient s'ennuyer profondément.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? " demanda Draco à Lestrange.

" A ton avis ? Dumbledore veut nous parler. " soupira-t-il avant de lever les yeux au plafond enchanté.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il sembla que tous les élèves valides étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, mais à la table des professeurs, il y avait toujours des sièges vacants, en particulier celui de Dumbledore. Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! En retard à sa propre réunion ! Un léger bourdonnement s'éleva des quatre tables au fur et à mesures que l'attente se prolongeait.

Finalement, le directeur fit son entrée, tout le monde tourna la tête vers lui. A peine assis, il se pencha vers Pointcassé et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille. Le maître de potions opina du chef et le directeur prit un air pensif. Quelques secondes plus tard, Minigalle arrivait, immédiatement suivie de McGonagall. Tandis que les deux professeurs entrants prenaient place, Dawn et Torr se joignaient à leurs collègues. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un troisième personnage que Draco reconnut aussitôt comme Alastor Maugrey. Un frisson d'épouvante lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale, tandis que sa main se serrait férocement sur sa fourchette.

Tout le monde étant finalement réuni, Dumbledore se leva. L'ensemble de l'audience, curieuse des paroles que pourrait bien prononcer le grand Albus Dumbledore, fit silence. Draco ne faisait pas exception à la règle, il se demandait bien quelles débilités ce vieux fou idéaliste allait pouvoir débiter pour calmer la peur dans le cœur de ses chers élèves.

" Chers élèves, chers professeurs ... " Le vieux sorcier marqua une pause, alors que ses yeux parcouraient les visages de chacun. " Un drame nous a frappé. Une tragédie, que personne, dans ses pires cauchemars, n'avait osé imaginer. Cette nuit, quarante-trois de vos camarades ont été tués. "

Il y eut une clameur générale. Quarante-trois ? Mais la nuit dernière, on en comptait que vingt-sept. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

" Les blessés. " fit Lestrange. " La plupart n'ont pas survécu. Faut dire que certains avaient été carrément mis en charpie. "

_Et un cri déchira la nuit._

" Il paraît que déjà, on compte une dizaine de dingues chez les mordus. " ajouta Veles.

Draco sentit son estomac se tordre douloureusement, tout aussi douloureusement que lorsque Moïra l'avait frappé ce matin. Peut-être l'avait-elle blessé plus qu'il ne le pensait. Son poing droit se serrait mécaniquement sur sa fourchette.

" Mes enfants ! " s'exclama fortement Dumbledore pour couvrir le brouhaha que son annonce avait occasionné. " Mes enfants, s'il vous plaît. " Le silence s'installa à nouveau peu à peu sous le plafond enchanté. " L'avenir qui s'ouvre devant nous, devant vous ... " Draco décrocha du discours, il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter le vieux fou dire combien les temps allaient être durs, mais qu'il ne fallait pas céder à la panique, qu'il fallait se serrer les coudes et que finalement, les beaux jours reviendraient. Chaque fois la même chose !

_Le temps fut alors victime d'étranges phénomènes. Il se figea tout d'abord. Plus rien ne bougea, plus rien n'arriva. La vie suspendit son vol et il aurait peut-être fallu qu'il en soit éternellement ainsi. Et puis très lentement, imperceptiblement, le mouvement revint. Les loups-garous surgirent de l'obscurité, magnifiques et argentés. _

Au lieu de ça, Draco examina les élèves, leurs airs fatigués, attristés, apeurés. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans la même pièce, il était évident qu'il y avait eu des pertes (en particulier chez les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor). Plus de soixante-quinze absents ça se remarquait. De tables en tables, on voyait des places vides. Personne n'osait vraiment s'étaler, prendre la place des morts et de ceux qui ne tarderaient probablement pas à l'être. Au contraire, tout le monde se pressait les uns contre les autres, formait un amas de corps entrelacés. On se touchait la main, la jambe, le pied, il fallait un lien physique, un peu de chaleur. De temps en temps, Draco attrapait au vol un mot du discours de Dumbledore, toujours les mêmes : " espoir ", " entraide ", " peur " et " Voldemort " qui semblait raisonner plus longtemps que les autres mots sur les murs de la Grande Salle.

Mais il fallut vraiment le remue-ménage de malles entrant magiquement dans la salle, pour tirer Draco de sa rêverie contemplative.

" Mes chers enfants. " reprit Dumbledore. Dis donc ! Il devenait paternaliste le vieux fou. " Pour votre sécurité et parce que nous comprenons que vous avez le besoin de vous retrouver auprès de vos familles, l'heure du retour a été avancée. Le train partira à 15h34 au lieu de 17h34, veillez à ce que vos affaires soient prêtes. " Il y eut quelques cris d'assentiment et de joie dans la salle. " Certains parents ont préféré toutefois, vous faire parvenir des Portoloins. " et il désigna de la main les trois malles. " Le professeur McGonagall appellera les destinataires. Veuillez venir à l'appel de votre nom. "

Le professeur de métamorphoses se leva et s'avança vers les malles. Elle fit un geste des mains et les trois lourdes malles s'élevèrent un peu plus pour que leurs contenus soient à portée de main. Elle piocha dans le tas et sortit une petite bourse de cuir renflée à la quelle une étiquette était accrochée. "

" Misty Ash. " énonça clairement le professeur après avoir lu le nom.

Il y eut un petit cri de joie et la dénommée se précipita pour se saisir de la bourse de cuir et du Portoloin qu'elle renfermait, comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux qui puisse exister. Et la même scène se répéta encore et encore. Il y eut même un élève qui ne prit pas la peine d'attendre, il eut à peine récupéré son Portoloin qu'il se télétransporta chez lui, sans se soucier de ses affaires ou de dire au revoir à ses amis.

_Instinctivement, il saisit Moïra par la taille. Il ne réfléchit pas et la serra de toutes ses forces, de toute sa peur contre son cœur qui se cognait contre ses côtes. Dans la paume de sa main, le médaillon aux bords anguleux, au métal froid, le blessait. Les loups-garous bondirent, les frôlèrent et les dépassèrent le laissant pantelant, la laissant interdite. _

Quand les premiers Serpentard reçurent des Portoloins, un murmure s'éleva dans la Grande Salle. Est-ce que cela signifiait que le train était piégé ? La panique n'était pas loin de resurgir. Quelques voix émirent l'idée que les parents essayaient de faire croire que leurs enfants étaient également menacés, une manière de se disculper. Mais ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu de Portoloins et qui savaient qu'ils n'en auraient pas n'étaient pas rassurés. Les enfants de Moldus avaient une raison de s'inquiéter, car c'était pratiquement que des sang-de-bourbe qu'il y aurait dans le train.

" Evan Rosier. " appela McGonagall.

Rosier poussa un grognement et se leva. Draco le regarda prendre le Portoloin avec étonnement.

" Evan ? " répéta-t-il s'adressant à tout le monde et n'importe qui chez les Serpentard.

" C'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle, réellement. " répondit Beranger. Elle avait la tête dans la main et semblait profondément s'ennuyer. " Lucas est son deuxième prénom. Mais comme Evan est également le prénom de son père, il n'aime pas qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Une histoire de rivalité père/fils, rien de très exceptionnel. "

" Angelika Beranger. " appela McGonagall. La jeune sorcière se leva alors que Rosier reprenait place.

" Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher ! " s'énerva le Serpentard. " A chaque fois ! " Et d'un geste furieux, il jeta la bourse en cuir qui contenait son Portoloin sur la table. L'objet magique heurta un verre qui tomba et renversa tout son contenu sur la nappe, il y eut un mouvement général de recul. C'était étrange de voir Rosier s'énerver, lui habituellement si calme et indifférent à tout. Draco avait toujours pensé que même une apocalypse ne pourrait le priver de sa bonne humeur. Il y avait une lettre avec le Portoloin. La façon dont Rosier mania son couteau pour la décacheter mit Draco mal à l'aise. Note pour plus tard : ne jamais laisser un couteau à porté de main d'un Rosier énervé.

" Lynn Amberson. " appela McGonagall. Aussitôt, Wilkes cessa de contempler Rosier dans toute sa mauvaise humeur et se redressa sur son siège.

_Avec force, elle se libéra de son étreinte. Ses yeux noirs l'examinaient avec incrédulité. Elle recula de quelques pas. Son expression se gela, plus aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage. Elle fit encore quelques pas en arrière. Elle était maintenant trop loin du champ d'action du médaillon. Il voulut lui dire, la prévenir. Mais trop tard, un autre loup-garou avait bondi entre eux, tous crocs sortis. _

A la table des Gryffondor, Black se leva, mais Evans fut plus rapide que lui et se dirigeait déjà vers la directrice adjointe. La préfète des Gryffondor murmura quelques mots au professeur qui hocha la tête et lui tendit un Portoloin ainsi qu'un autre, qu'elle sortit de la malle après une fouille rapide. Draco se demanda un instant pour qui était le second, puis hocha les épaules, après tout ça ne l'intéressait pas outre mesure.

" Rogue ? " Le dénommé quitta sa conversation avec Avery. Draco prit sa baguette et, du bout, dessina sur la table le tatouage de Moïra. " Ça te dit quelque chose ? " demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers le Serpentard.

Rogue regarda le dessin vert brillant sur la nappe puis releva un visage impassible. " C'est une feuille. " déclara-t-il sobrement.

Draco soupira d'exaspération. " Je sais bien que c'est une feuille. Mais est-ce qu'elle a une signification particulière ? "

" De quelle espèce est-elle ? " demanda Rogue sans vraiment regarder.

Draco n'en savait trop rien, c'était le genre de feuille bâtarde qui incarne aucune feuille et toutes les feuilles à la fois. " Je n'en ai aucune idée. "

" Comment veux-tu alors que je te renseigne. " s'impatienta Rogue. " Prends un manuel et regarde ! T'es assez grand pour te débrouiller. "

Draco commençait à perdre patience également. " S'il ne s'agissait que de déterminer les vertus d'une plante, je n'aurais pas besoin de toi. Mais est-ce que sous forme de tatouage ça te rappelle quelque chose ? "

Un instant, Draco en eut la certitude, le visage de Rogue vira au vert.

" Severus Rogue. " appela McGonagall. Aussitôt ce dernier se leva, mais avant de partir, il répondit juste un " non " à Draco.

Draco ne quitta pas Rogue des yeux, tout en maudissant McGonagall. Le Serpentard savait quelque chose, Draco l'avait clairement vu sur son visage. McGonagall fit disparaître la troisième et dernière malle. Tous les Portoloins avaient été distribués. Une clameur s'éleva des tables de la part de ceux qui n'avaient pas été appelés. Il y eut même quelques larmes. Pathétique. Mais la bonne nouvelle fut que les assiettes se remplirent enfin.

Quand Rogue revint à table, il jeta un regard inquiet à Draco. Il ignorait que Draco n'avait nullement l'intention de le harceler de questions. En effet, Draco estimait que Rogue ne concéderait à parler qu'an prix d'un long et constant interrogatoire et il était fort probable qu'il se fatigue avant ce dernier (et honnêtement, il préférait manger).

Draco jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des Gryffondor, aucun des quatre Maraudeurs n'avait reçu de Portoloins. Cela signifiait donc qu'ils restaient tous ici ? Draco remarqua au passage que son 'cousin' n'était pas à table. Il était probablement encore en train de jouer les Belle au Bois Dormant. Plusieurs élèves avaient été appelés mais ne s'étaient pas présentés. Parfois, McGonagall, au simple vu du nom, avait reposé le Portoloin. Il devait s'agir d'élèves blessés encore à l'infirmerie.

Au moins, il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas : le repas était toujours aussi bon. Draco se régala.

_Les mâchoires claquèrent tout près, trop près. De toutes ses forces, il serra le médaillon, jusqu'à l'imprimer dans sa chair. Ça devait le protéger, on le lui avait assuré. Mais il ne put le vérifier. Cette fois-ci, sa protectrice fut Moïra Carolis. _

Sans grande surprise, Draco trouva la bibliothèque vide. Quand il passa devant son bureau, la bibliothécaire lui jeta un regard étonné, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Draco se dirigea vers le rayon " Personnalité " de la librairie et s'empara de divers ouvrages susceptibles de contenir des informations sur Cetus Alcor et Arnwell d'Igd. Il s'installa à une table et commença ses recherches. Assez facilement, dans un livre intitul_ Tous les sorciers que vous devriez connaître_, Draco trouva tous les renseignements qu'il voulait sur le maître de Dawn. Né en 1772 (Whaaa ! Ben, il n'était pas tout jeune. C'était peut-être un peu risqué d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour se trouver une héritière. Puissant mais pas très intelligent.), il s'était illustré plusieurs fois au cours de combats prétendument perdus d'avance. Son plus grand exploit fut de venir à bout, en 1823, d'un groupe de Troll qui terrorisait toute une région de France dont Draco n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu parler. En 1875, il débuta un tour du monde qui dura cinquante ans (Il n'avait pas pris la voie rapide !) et avait ramené de son périple de nouveaux sorts et des pratiques magiques inédites en Europe. A son retour, en 1925, il prit le titre de Lame qui lui revenait de droit depuis la mort de son maître (en 1889) et qu'il avait jusqu'alors refusé d'assumer. Il est réputé pour avoir un humour déplorable (détail qui a son importance, commenta Draco) et a décrété qu'il ne prendrait pour Pointe (élève, traduisait le _nota_-_bene_ du livre) qu'un sorcier qui se montrerait plus têtu que lui. Eh bien ! Ça en disait long sur Dawn. Il y avait ensuite moult détails encore plus insignifiants, comme par exemple le numéro de sa carte Chocogrenouille (43) et sa rareté (1/123).

Draco parcourut ensuite intégralement un livre intitulé _Sorciers peu célèbres dont le nom dit toujours vaguement quelque chose_ et un énorme volume (_Sorciers absolument pas connus_, sous-titré : 'Mais pourquoi donc faire une recherche ?') mais ne trouva dans aucun des deux une allusion à un certain Arnwell d'Igd. D'après les dires de Dawn, Moïra serait son héritière. Draco se remémora l'épisode des sphinx en début d'année. La créature mi-humaine mi-féline avait déclaré que les cinq membres du groupe qu'ils composaient avaient menti en se présentant. Pour Potter Jr et lui, la question était vite réglée, de même que pour Lupin. Le Maraudeur s'était présenté comme humain alors qu'il était un loup-garou. (Tiens, songea Draco, je me demande comment Mr Epouvantard a géré son réveil ce matin, il était même peut-être de la partie.) Quant à la Gryffondor, Draco ne pensait pas beaucoup se tromper en pariant que celle-ci avait menti sur son espèce. (Une sorte de Vélane, au vu de sa beauté, même si elle était belle d'une manière très différente de Delacour ou de Minigalle). Quant à Moïra, Draco penchait plus que jamais pour son nom. Elle s'appelait peut-être d'Igd, quoique Draco ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de changer de nom, quand personne ne savait à qui il référait. Peut-être qu'en cherchant du côté du tatouage, se dit-il alors. Si ça se trouvait, c'était l'emblème de sa famille.

_Avec une précision effrayante, le pied de Moïra vint frapper le monstre en plein cou. Et le loup-garou ne fit plus attention à lui. Elle se battit à mains nues, à coup de pieds. Plus d'une fois, les crocs, les griffes la menacèrent dangereusement, mais pas une fois, ne la blessèrent véritablement. _

Il regardait l'annexe : 'Symboles et marques de sorciers', quand la forme translucide d'un fantôme surgit au beau milieu de son livre. Draco hurla d'horreur et de surprise à cette apparition impromptue.

" Mr Knight ? " demanda le fantôme de sa voix morne dont juste la tête émergeait entre les pages.

Draco, une main sur le cœur, essayait de retrouver son souffle, tandis que du coin de l'œil, il voyait la bibliothécaire froncer des sourcils et du nez.

" Etes-vous Mr Silver Knight ? " répéta le fantôme impassible.

" OUI ! " s'exclama finalement Draco furieux d'être dérangé et surpris.

" Chhhhhhhut ! " intervint la bibliothécaire. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y avait personne. A part Evans qui rêvassait en regardant un cahier sur lequel elle n'avait encore rien écrit et cela depuis une bonne demi-heure qu'elle était arrivée.

" Mme Pomfresh vous fait savoir que votre cousin, Mr Orpheo Knight, est réveillé. " dit laconiquement le fantôme.

Tout ça pour ça ? " Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? " aboya Draco.

" Orpheo est réveillé ? " s'exclama Evans.

" Chuuuut ! " siffla la bibliothécaire.

" Voulez-vous bien me suivre ? " reprit le fantôme imperturbable.

" Je l'ai déjà dit : qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Qu'il se réveille ou non, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier chapeau. "

" Vous déclinez donc l'offre de Mme Pomfresh ? " insista le fantôme.

Est-ce que quand on meurt, on devient stupide ou ce type était déjà un crétin fini avant de passer _ad_ _patres_ ?

Pendant ce temps, Evans s'était successivement levée, assise, puis relevée et à nouveau assise. Finalement, elle s'exclama : " Je viens. "

_Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se moquait de sa robe qui partait en lambeau, des griffures superficielles que lui infligeait le monstre, dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur de plaisir. Et lui ne bougeait pas, protégé par son médaillon. _

" Êtes-vous de la famille ? " demanda le fantôme.

L'expression de Lily se figea. Intéressant, songea Draco.

" Non. " répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

" Vous ne pouvez dans ce cas pas venir. Mme Pomfresh a stipulé que seule la famille était autorisée à rendre visite aux malades. Ce qui veut dire que Mr Silv ... "

" Non pas la peine, je ne viens pas ! " s'emporta Draco à bout de patience. " Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ? I don't come ! Ich komme nicht ! No vengo ! Ik kom niet ! Não venho ! "

" Donc vous ne venez pas ? " fit le fantôme. Draco était découragé. " Très bien. Je m'en vais dans ce cas. "

" C'est ça, va hanter ailleurs. " grogna Draco.

" J'y vais ! " s'exclama alors Evans.

" Au risque de me répéter : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ? "

" Chhhhhuuuuuuuuuut ! " houspilla la bibliothécaire.

" Chhhhhuuuuuuut ! vous-même ! " répliqua Draco. La bibliothécaire trop choquée oublia de réagir sur le moment, puis quand elle retrouva ses esprits, il était trop tard, Draco était déjà parti.

" Si même dans une bibliothèque, on ne peut pas s'ennuyer tranquillement ! " grommelait Draco alors qu'il remontait les couloirs. " Autant retourner dans la salle commune. "

Comme de bien entendu, la Salle Commune était en effervescence. Tout le monde se dépêchait de préparer ses valises. Dans la chambre, Draco eut l'impression qu'une tornade était passée. Seul Rogue restait impassible sur son lit à professer des conseils et des recommandations qui, visiblement, commençaient à porter sur les nerfs de Wilkes. Rosier, de son côté, ne s'était toujours pas calmé et préparer sa valise ne semblait pas être le meilleur anti-stress. Sans prévenir, il lança furieusement à travers la chambre un livre qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire entrer dans sa valise.

" C'est ça ! Envoie-le le plus loin possible de ta malle, il ne rentrera que mieux dedans. " commenta Rogue.

Rosier se tourna vers Rogue, les yeux étincelant de colère. Draco avait rarement vu Rosier dans cet état et même Rogue sembla perdre de son habituel flegme.

" Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois, Rogue. Tu la boucles ! Tu l'ouvres encore une fois, il te faudra deux semaines pour réapprendre à te servir de ta bouche. " menaça Rosier.

Rogue déglutit avec difficulté et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son lit. Etait-ce la lettre qu'il avait reçue de son père qui mettait Rosier dans un tel état de colère ?

" Et toi Rogue ? Tu ne prépares pas tes affaires ? " demanda Draco alors qu'il fouillait dans sa malle pour en tirer quelques rouleaux vierges. Wilkes et Rosier ne prêtèrent que peu d'attention à son intervention.

" Non, j'ai quelques recherches à faire ici. De toute façon, mon père n'est pas là. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rentrer. "

" Et toi Knight ? Tu restes ici avec ton cousin ? " demanda Wilkes qui s'asseyait sur son linge pour mieux le comprimer au lieu de le plier.

" La famille n'est pas disponible. " répondit laconiquement Draco.

Rosier grogna quelques mots incompréhensibles, Draco se garda bien de lui demander de répéter.

" Où tu comptes aller avec tes rouleaux et tes plumes ? " demanda Rogue content d'avoir quelque chose à quoi s'intéresser.

" Je cherche un endroit un peu au calme. " grogna Draco. " Mais apparemment, c'est mission impossible. "

Rogue jeta un regard aux deux autres Serpentard.

" Je viens avec toi. " dit-il en sautant de son lit.

Draco s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et poussa un long soupir, affichant clairement ce qu'il pensait de cette intrusion. Mais Rogue n'y prêta pas attention.

" Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux qu'on se débarrasse de ça ? " demanda Wilkes en présentant son médaillon.

La main de Draco fut prise de tremblements si nerveux que livres et plumes lui échappèrent et tombèrent à terre avec fracas.

_Il y eut un craquement effrayant. De tout son corps, Draco haït ce bruit. Elle avait broyé la carotide du loup-garou, tellement fort que sa main blanche avait pénétré la chair de la créature et était rouge de sang. Le monstre était étendu, immobile, mort._

Ses trois camarades de chambre tournèrent un regard étonné vers lui.

" Ça ne va pas ? " demanda Rogue en fronçant des sourcils.

" Mon bracelet. " répondit rapidement Draco en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche qui tremblait fortement. Rosier ne prêta que peu d'attention à l'explication de Draco, il se tourna vers Wilkes les lèvres pincées par une colère qui menaçait d'exploser incessamment. " Bien évidemment que tu t'en débarrasses ! Tu n'as pas de cervelle ou quoi ? Bon sang mais qui nous a fichu un crétin pareil ? " vociféra-t-il.

Wilkes devint plus rouge qu'une écrevisse. " Tu m'as traité de crétin ? "

L'expression de Rosier se radoucit subitement. " Non bien sûr que non, je m'adressais au crétin qui te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et qui vient de poser une question stupide, crétin. " Il avait commencé à parler doucement, mais son ton alla _crescendo_ et l'insulte finale, fut criée.

Wilkes saisit furieusement sa baguette, mais Rosier fut plus rapide. " _Expelliarmus_. " La baguette de Wilkes vola de ses mains et atterrit dans celles de Rosier, tandis que Wilkes était projeté en arrière et heurtait fortement le mur, l'assommant à moitié. Rosier sauta par-dessus son lit et vint se mettre en face de Wilkes. Il plaça son pied sur le torse de ce dernier. " Ne t'avise plus jamais de lever ta baguette sur moi. " cracha-t-il. Il appuya plus fortement et Wilkes esquissa une grimace de douleur.

Draco regardait la scène médusé, tout était allé tellement vite. Rogue semblait se demander s'il devait intervenir ou pas. Avant qu'il n'ait pris une décision, Rosier s'était éloigné de Wilkes et retournait à sa valise. Wilkes mit quelques secondes à se relever et, contrairement à ce que Draco aurait pu s'attendre, ne se soucia pas du tout de Rosier mais bien plus de comment faire entrer toutes ses affaires dans sa valise. Rogue sortit de la chambre, Draco ramassa ses affaires et le suivit.

" Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à Rosier ? " demanda Draco une fois la porte refermée.

Préoccupé, Rogue secouait la tête. " Habituellement, il est calme et il en faut beaucoup pour l'irriter. Mais une fois qu'il se met en colère, il devient incontrôlable. Ça va lui passer. "

" C'est son père ? "

Rogue haussa les épaules. " Ce n'est pas très clair. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas la folle entente entre eux. "

" C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. " murmura Draco.

Draco et Rogue se rendirent tout d'abord dans le bureau de Pointcassé pour obtenir un laissez-passer les autorisant à occuper une salle vide. Habituellement, ils se seraient passés de permission mais les accès aux salles étaient interdits magiquement. Ils toquèrent à la porte. La voix éraillée de Pointcassé s'éleva leur intimant l'ordre de ne pas entrer et il y eut un bruit de chute de livres et de rouleaux. Rogue et Draco échangèrent un regard étonné. Draco, curieux, poussa légèrement la porte. Discrètement, il s'avança, mais le panneau de bois s'ouvrit prestement et Draco eut juste le temps de se reculer. Le visage patibulaire de Pointcassé apparut subitement causant une petite frayeur aux deux élèves.

" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez tous les deux ? " aboya le sorcier. Draco fit un pas en arrière mi-effrayé, mi-dégoûté par les postillons que projetait le professeur.

" Euh ... " hésita Rogue un peu intimidé.

" Alors ! Décidez-vous ! C'est pour Noël ou pour Pâques ? "

" Est-ce que vous pourriez-nous délivrer un laissez-passer pour occuper une salle d'étude vide ? Les armures nous empêchent de passer et impossible de trouver le calme dans la salle commune. " expliqua Draco.

" Allez dans la bibliothèque ! " répliqua le maître de potions en titre.

" Pas possible ! " répliqua immédiatement le futur maître de potions. " On ne peut pas s'exercer dans la bibliothèque. "

" Bien bien ! " grogna Pointcassé. " Attendez-moi là ! " Et il leur claqua la porte au nez. Il revint une minute après, ouvrit la porte et tendit ledit papier. Draco eut juste le temps de le saisir avant que la porte de ne se referme sur ses doigts.

" Je crois qu'on le dérange. " remarqua Rogue.

" Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Heureusement que tu es là pour me décrypter la nature humaine. " répondit Draco froidement, ignorant la tentative d'humour de Rogue.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, vexé, mais ne dit rien et prit la tête de la marche. Ils présentèrent à l'armure le papier qui mit un certain temps à baisser son arme et laisser le passage.

" Il serait temps que Rusard graisse ces tas de ferraille. " déclara Rogue en prenant place à une table vide.

La pièce était sombre. Rogue et Draco durent matérialiser plusieurs boules de lumière pour y voir plus clair.

Draco se mit à une table et éparpilla devant lui feuilles et plumes. Rogue, dans le coin opposé, s'assit en tailleur sur une table. Intrigué, Draco le regarda faire. Rogue ferma les yeux, alors que son corps se relaxait. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, le pli qu'il avait en permanence entre les sourcils s'effaça, sa tête pencha vers l'avant. Puis, Draco le vit marmonner silencieusement des mots. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que Rogue faisait appel au mantra de concentration de Dawn.

" Tu as entendu parler du Mantra Noir ? " demanda Draco, rompant le silence religieux de la pièce.

Rogue grogna. " Non. Je ne connais pas. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'essaie de me concentrer. "

Draco fit un geste vague de la main pour dire qu'il s'en moquait. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, puis reprit.

" Que penses-tu de Dawn ? "

Rogue ouvrit les yeux et fusilla Draco du regard. " Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en pense ? C'est une puissante sorcière. "

" Tu ne trouves pas ça étonnant qu'une Lame vienne enseigner à Poudlard ? " insista Draco.

Rogue déplia les jambes et fit craquer les os de son cou. " Es-tu certain que c'est une Lame ? "

" Oui. Une baguette qui se transforme en arme blanche, c'est l'apanage des Lames. "

" Tu l'as vue ? "

" Quoi ? "

" L'épée. "

" Oui. "

_Un instant encore, ils se dévisagèrent. Elle essuya sa main sur sa robe, un rapide sourire passa sur ses lèvres et elle partit. Elle courut. Un instant, il crut qu'elle fuyait, mais pas du tout. Elle allait au devant du danger, du combat. Et lui ne bougeait pas. Il n'en était pas capable. _

" Et ? "

" Et rien. C'est juste une épée. " Draco se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle, Rogue le suivit du regard sans faire un commentaire.

" Les Lames sont les plus puissants duellistes de France et peut-être même du monde. Pourquoi la Guilde se prive-t-elle d'un pareil élément et l'envoie faire du professorat ? Surtout que Poudlard n'est pas réputé pour son haut niveau de Duels Magiques. "

Rogue hocha les épaules. " Peut-être qu'ils veulent que ça change. " proposa-t-il. Draco lui lança un regard sceptique.

" Très bien ... " soupira Rogue. " Ça ne sert à rien de se lancer maintenant dans le jeu '_Qui est le traître ?_' Nous manquons trop d'éléments. Tous les raisonnements que nous pourrions échafauder ne seraient pas assez solides faute d'éléments fiables sur lesquels s'appuyer. " Rogue ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

Draco se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce qui avait pu arriver à Rogue pour changer cet adolescent certes cynique, mais surtout distant, en cet adulte acerbe et cruel. Toutefois, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment de recevoir des leçons d'un type qui avait le même âge que lui.

" _Spero__Patronum_ " s'exclama Rogue la baguette tendue, le visage empreint d'une profonde concentration.

Mais à son plus grand dépit, il ne produisit que quelques paillettes argentées. Rogue grinça des dents, tandis que Draco affichait un sourire moqueur, ce qui énerva Rogue davantage.

Draco se retourna à sa table. Il se pencha en arrière, sa chaise en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière, les pieds sur la table et les bras croisés dans la nuque. Il se balançait doucement. De temps en temps, il regardait Rogue échouer immanquablement. Il échafaudait diverses hypothèses. Il lista tous les professeurs, établit les " pour " et les " contre " pour déterminer lequel était susceptible d'être ce fameux Mangemort infiltré. Mais à bien y regarder, tout le monde était tout autant suspect. Rogue avait raison, il manquait d'éléments, si ça se trouvait, même ses raisonnements étaient erronés. C'était frustrant !

" J'abandonne. " soupira Rogue. Il était en nage. " Je n'y arrive pas du tout. "

Draco reposa les quatre pieds de sa chaise sur le sol.

" Ça t'étonne ? Je ne sais pas quelle idée a Torr derrière la tête. Mais à part mon crétin de 'cousin', aucun sorcier de premier ou deuxième cycle ne peut conjurer un Patronus. "

Rogue le regarda avec des yeux ronds. " Potter sait faire un Patronus ? " Il était tellement étonné qu'il avait oublié son habituelle prudence.

" Ouais ! " grogna Draco se rappelant la cuisante humiliation qu'il avait subie devant toute l'école.

" Mais pourquoi ne le montre-t-il pas ? "

Draco haussa les épaules. " Si tu penses que nous sommes proches, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. "

" Et quelle forme a-t-il ? "

" Un cerf, si je me souviens bien. "

Rogue fit comprendre d'une expression qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à cacher.

" Et toi tu t'en sors comment ? "

" _Spero__Patronum_. " prononça Draco. Un léger halo informe s'extirpa de sa baguette. " Voilà ce que ça donne. Un brouillard argenté. " grimaça Draco.

" Il est déjà plus dense que le mien. " Il y avait davantage d'agacement dans la voix de Rogue que d'émerveillement. Draco eut un sourire fier.

Les yeux de Draco tombèrent sur le parchemin où le cheminement de son raisonnement était inscrit.

" Si tu étais un traître, quelle personnalité adopterais-tu ? " demanda Draco.

" Le traître est toujours celui qui a l'air le moins soupçonnable, le courageux loyal ou le faible poltron. Le meilleur ami ou la dernière roue du carrosse. La différence, c'est que le premier frappe en plein cœur, le second dans le dos. " décréta Rogue.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de songer à Black. Comment Potter Sr avait ressenti la trahison de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami ? Un coup en plein cœur ? ou un coup dans le dos ?

" Que penses-tu de Black ? " demanda abruptement Draco.

Rogue afficha un visage plus qu'étonné. " Un enquiquineur de première pour rester _très_ poli. "

" Tu crois qu'il pourrait trahir Potter ? "

Rogue éclata d'un rire froid. " C'est une blague ? Ces deux-là sont des frères manqués. " décréta Rogue. " Pas un pour rattraper l'autre. " ajouta-t-il plus méchamment.

" Rogue ? "

" Quoi encore ? "

" Tu as déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? "

" Non. "

_Un jeune sorcier courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, aussi vite que son corps le lui permettait, mais pas assez vite. Le loup-garou qui le coursait se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque foulée. Et dans un bond dans une détente, comme jamais Draco n'en avait vu le loup-garou fut sur le dos du garçon qui chuta. _

Draco, la main dans la poche, serra convulsivement le petit objet rond qui s'y trouvait. Les bords saillants lui blessèrent la paume.

" Ça va mieux ton bras ? " demanda Rogue d'un ton faussement détaché.

" Oui oui ... " marmonna Draco alors qu'il enfouissant plus profondément sa main.

Rogue fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Draco, lui saisit le bras et tira dessus avec force, l'obligeant à sortir la main de sa poche. Draco resserra le poing sur l'amulette pour mieux la dissimuler. La chaîne qui dépassait de sa main le trahit. Il essaya de se débattre, mais la main de Rogue était comme les serres d'un aigle sur son poignet (ou plutôt comme le corps d'un serpent). Rogue saisit alors la chaîne dorée et tira sèchement dessus et arracha le médaillon de la main de Draco.

" Le bracelet bien sûr. " dit Rogue avec un amusement méprisant.

Draco se dégagea avec force. " Ne fourre pas ton nez crochu dans les affaires des autres ! "

Ils se dévisagèrent avec obstination, tandis que la main de Draco se contractait frénétiquement. Draco émit un reniflement mécontent et méprisant et il quitta la salle.

Dans la salle commune, c'était l'effervescence. Ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu de Portoloins couraient en tout sens pour se dépêcher de rassembler leurs affaires. Il fallait boucler les valises le plus vite possible. Dans ce tumulte, Draco repéra Moïra, il hésita un instant puis se décida finalement à s'approcher.

Elle était assise en travers sur un fauteuil et lisait une lettre.

" Tu t'apprêtes à rentrer chez toi ? " lui demanda Draco alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le fauteuil voisin.

Moïra releva la tête de sa feuille et regarda Draco. " _Incendio_ " dit-elle. La feuille qu'elle tenait prit feu. Elle la jeta dans la cheminée avant qu'elle ne lui brûle les doigts puis envoya aussi sec dans le brasier la petite bourse de cuir qui contenait son Portoloin. Draco la regarda faire avec étonnement.

" Ils peuvent toujours m'attendre. " fut sa seule explication. " Et toi Dragon ? Tu ne rentres pas dans ta tanière ? " demanda-t-elle un peu amusée.

" Je ne peux pas. " répondit-il avec amertume, décidant de passer outre l'appellation. " L'accès est, comme qui dirait, barré. "

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche ses cartes rondes.

Au début il l'avait prise par une cinglée des prophéties, une inerte qui se cachait derrière ce qu'elle lisait de l'avenir pour ne pas agir et blâmer le destin. Elle avait largement prouvé qu'elle aimait l'action, brusquer les événements et les gens. Mais il ne supportait pas sa manie de toujours se tourner vers ses prédictions. L'avenir était ce qu'on en faisait et non ce qu'on en lisait. Le vivre à l'avance n'avait aucun intérêt.

Moïra étudiait un éventail de cartes avec attention. Un tirage qui lui posait problème et qu'elle essayait de comprendre ? Elle fronçait les sourcils et émettait des petits sons réflexifs.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " finit-il par demander Draco au bord de l'exaspération.

Moïra sortit une carte de son jeu et la lui tendit. " C'est cette carte. Je ne la comprends pas. Elle revient de plus en plus souvent dans les tirages et je n'arrive pas à l'interpréter. "

Draco regarda la carte d'un air ennuyé mais, en réalité, il était très intéressé. Elle représentait une main ouverte au-dessus de laquelle une sphère tournait à l'intérieur d'un cube. Ça ne disait rien à Draco.

" C'est la carte utilisée pour dire qu'il se passe quelque chose que l'on ignore et qui pourtant est déterminant. Elle est associée à une carte qui ne se retourne pas. Ça m'énerve ! "

" Tu parles d'un intérêt ! " se moqua Draco.

Moïra ne manqua pas l'ironie, mais elle ne contrecarra pas. " Tu n'y crois pas ? " demanda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules. Elle répondit par un sourire.

Et comme il n'avait rien à lui dire et que ça le gênait de rester, il se leva. Mais avant qu'il ne parte, elle lui lança : " J'espère que tu aimes les toboggans ! "

Draco préféra ignorer la remarque. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être énervante cette fille avec ses cartes. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Qu'elle avait les réponses à toutes les questions ? Pff ! Ridicule. La vie était tellement compliquée, le destin et l'avenir des idées bien complexes, il en savait quelque chose (oh que oui !) alors pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il y avait suffisamment d'une Trelawney dans cette école de tordus.

_Cette fois-ci, pas de coups de pieds, pas de coups de poings. Juste des mouvements désordonnés, des cris, des larmes, des regards implorants. Mais Draco ne bougeait pas. _

Assez sûr de lui, Draco se dirigea en territoire ennemi, ce qui lui valut des regards de travers, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame qui lui lança un coup d'œil mauvais, le défiant de venir oser lui demander de le laisser passer. Mais Draco se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur et de croiser les bras. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps. Deux minutes plus tard, un groupe de deux filles sortait de la salle commune des Gryffondor, une petite et une rondelette. Elles étaient chargées chacune d'une lourde valise. Il était bientôt l'heure de l'embarquement pour le train qui conduirait les élèves dans le Londres Moldu. Probablement des Sang-de-Bourbe. Les deux sorcières affectèrent de ne pas remarquer.

Un peu vexé, Draco les héla. Ce ne fut qu'au second appel qu'elles daignèrent s'arrêter.

" Quoi ? " beugla la rondelette.

" Vous pourriez aller me chercher mon cousin. " dit-il dans un effort pour se rendre poli et réprimer le dégoût d'appeler Potter Jr ainsi.

La fille le regarda avec dédain, haussa les épaules et reprit son chemin. Draco furieux d'être ignoré sortit sa baguette.

" Grossière erreur de tourner le dos à un Serpentard. " siffla-t-il.

_Un coup de crocs, un effort musculaire, un hurlement et le bras fut arraché._

La sorcière amorça un mouvement, mais trop tard. " _Gelu_ _Totalus_ ! " fit Draco. La Gryffondor se retrouva totalement et entièrement gelée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Draco se tourna vers l'autre jeune fille qui semblait mi-effrayée mi-étonnée par ce qui venait de se passer.

" Je répète : J'aimerais parler à mon cousin. Tu peux aller me le chercher ? " Cette fois-ci plus aucune trace d'amabilité feinte ou de politesse forcée dans la voix.

La petite sorcière hocha la tête et fila vers le portrait de la Grosse dame rose, sans prendre la peine de demander qui était son cousin, remarqua Draco. Bien, ça lui évitait la pénible tâche de devoir décrire celui qui, ici, était son cousin. (Eurk !)

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Gryffondor revenait accompagnée de Potter Jr qui ne semblait pas du tout ravi. Le Gryffondor jeta un regard vers la rondelette congelée puis vers Draco et fonça les sourcils.

" C'est toi qui as fait ça ? " La petite sorcière était derrière Potter Jr, pas rassurée du tout. " T'as intérêt à la dégeler, si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. "

" Tu irais jouer les rapporteurs et causer du tort à ton propre cousin ? " demanda Draco sur un ton faussement blessé.

Potter Jr croisa les bras avec un air incroyablement irritant.

" Tu n'as qu'à le faire toi-même. " répondit Draco avec défi.

Potter Jr soupira et secoua la tête, comme les mères le font devant leurs enfants terribles. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer la contre-formule, Draco le doubla et libéra la fille de son emprise. Cette dernière s'affala sur le sol en claquant des dents. Elle leva des yeux terrifiés sur Draco qui la darda d'un regard exagérément dangereux. La sorcière prit peur et se dépêcha de courir, manquant d'oublier sa valise au passage. Draco éclata de rire ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Saint Potter Jr.

" Tu m'as appelé pour me montrer combien tu étais immature ? " fit Potter Jr avec froideur.

Draco se recomposa un air sérieux et dédaigneux, celui qui, dans sa panoplie, était réservé depuis maintenant quatre ans, presque cinq (Comment avait-il fait jusque là pour survivre à pareille épreuve ?), à Potter Jr.

" Figure-toi que nous avons des portes à trouver. Tu te plais peut-être ici, mais pas moi. Je veux rentrer chez moi. Pour une fois, je ne voudrais pas sacrifier de précieuses heures de sommeil. "

" Pourquoi ? T'as peur d'avoir mauvaise mine ? Ne t'inquiète pas, avec le capuchon on ne verra rien. " grinça Potter Jr.

Draco haussa les épaules avec mépris, il n'avait aucune envie d'entrer dans le jeu de Potter Jr. Quoiqu'il lui aurait bien répliqué que si quelqu'un avait bien besoin d'un capuchon, ce n'était pas forcément lui. Potter Jr avait une mine atroce. Des cernes violettes creusaient en profondeur son visage, il était excessivement pâle et ses yeux étaient fiévreux. Et plus que jamais, le Gryffondor était tout en os. Draco se demandait si d'une pichenette, il ne pourrait pas casser son pire ennemi en deux. " T'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? " Si la question semblait attentionnée, le ton ne l'était pas du tout. Il était même assez cassant.

" Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? " répliqua agressivement Potter Jr.

Draco n'avait juste aucune envie de se retrouver avec un Potter Jr en pleine crise de démence sur les bras, dans un recoin perdu du château. " Je veux juste savoir si tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les doigts. " répondit Draco.

Potter Jr le fixa un instant du regard et à cet instant Draco était bien content qu'il n'ait plus ses abominables yeux trop verts. " Ça ira. " répliqua sèchement Potter.

" Donc tu viens ? " demanda Draco.

Potter sembla en proie à un dilemme, il avait probablement peu envie de se ranger à l'idée de Draco. " Attends-moi ! " lança-t-il finalement, avant de tourner les talons.

" Je n'ai pas que ça ... " Le tableau se referma. " ... à faire. " acheva Draco dans le vide. " Quel manque de savoir-vivre ! " lança-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame qui affecta de ne pas l'avoir entendu. On lui reparlerait de la politesse des Gryffondor !

Cette fois-ci, l'attente fut plus longue et Draco préféra s'asseoir. Pour passer le temps, il discuta avec la grosse dame mais comme cette dernière se refusait à lui répondre et que, de toute façon, Draco n'avait pas envie d'être interrompu, il se livra bien plus à un monologue.

" ... De toute façon, accrochée à votre mur ce n'est pas comme si votre avis comptait vraiment ... "

A ce moment le tableau s'ouvrit et Potter apparut _enfin_ ! Draco se dépêcha de se relever. Il ne pouvait rester assis quand Potter Jr était debout, question de rapport de forces.

" Heureusement que je n'ai pas de train à prendre. " grogna Draco.

Potter ne lui répondit pas.

Comme ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient devant eux, ils décidèrent – plus exactement, Draco décréta –, qu'ils allaient s'occuper des grands escaliers centraux. Comme il fallait bien chercher partout, n'omettre aucun mètre carré, Potter Jr n'objecta rien pour la plus grande joie, mais aussi déception de Draco. Ils firent le chemin dans le plus grand silence. De temps en temps, Draco s'autorisait une remarque désagréable, mais Potter lui adressait à peine un regard.

Il fut décidé que chacun s'occuperait de deux pans de mur et qu'ils partiraient du rez-de-chaussée pour atteindre le dernier étage. En paroles, cela semblait facile, en acte cela l'était un peu moins. Les murs étaient tapissés de tableaux bavards et assommants, qui ne supportaient pas d'être déplacés, voire soulevés. Dans leur étrange éthique, c'était le geste le plus inconvenant qu'il soit. Plus d'une fois, Draco se retrouva embarqué dans des querelles où les jurons étaient débités sans vergogne. Sa tâche était rendue plus ardue par ces fichus escaliers qui trouvaient bon de bouger continuellement. Alors pour se souvenir où il en était ensuite, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Surtout que les portraits, mobiles et rancuniers, ne se montraient pas coopératifs. Parfois, quelques-uns acceptaient de lui prêter main forte, mais c'était pour mieux se contredire les uns et les autres et l'embrouiller.

A l'autre bout de la salle tout en hauteur, Potter Jr était singulièrement silencieux et c'était étonnant. Draco trouvait également ce mutisme particulièrement énervant. Habituellement, ils passaient le temps en se querellant, c'était distrayant. Mais là rien, à peine des regards ou des soupirs. Comme si pour le Gryffondor, le Serpentard avait cessé d'exister. Draco agacé de ce dénie de sa personne que lui faisait subir Potter, décida de titiller ce dernier, bien décidé à recevoir une réponse.

" Mais tu vas te la boucler à la fin ! " hurla finalement Potter en se retournant furieusement.

Les mots raisonnèrent contre les murs et les tableaux. Potter tremblait des pieds à la tête, dans son visage marqué par la fatigue, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur démente. Un instant, Draco l'aurait juré, ils furent verts.

" Je ne supporte pas de t'entendre ! Je suppose que ça t'a bien fait rire le massacre de cette nuit ? Que les corps éventrés, que les élèves démembrés, défigurés étaient un spectacle réjouissant ? Tu me donnes envie de vomir. Ne m'adresse pas la parole ! " Il fulminait. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées de rage et les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches tant il serrait les poings.

_Une gerbe de sang jaillit et arrosa Draco. _

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Il ressentait une immense pression sur tout son corps qui l'empêchait de respirer convenablement. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Puis, tout revint à la normale et Potter lui tourna le dos.

Quand Draco se retourna vers le mur, il constata que tous les portraits étaient pétrifiés et le phénomène dura quelques secondes. Puis, un murmure parcourut les quatre murs de la cage d'escalier. Etait-ce Potter le responsable ?

" Ne te fais pas un ennemi de ce sorcier, gamin. " lui murmura le portrait d'une vieille femme aux lunettes de travers.

" Peuh ... " fit Draco en haussa dédaigneusement les épaules. Toutefois intérieurement, il n'était pas spécialement rassuré. " Crois-moi gamin. " insista le portrait. Draco la dévisagea. Savait-elle qu'avec son chapeau ridicule, elle perdait toute crédibilité ?

" Le seul talent de ce gars est de se mettre dans le pétrin et d'attirer accessoirement tout le monde dedans. "

La vieille femme ne dit mot mais prit une expression toute dumbledorienne.

_Un éclat de lumière. Dawn se précipita sur le loup-garou, son étrange épée au poing. _

Peu à peu, ils gagnèrent les étages supérieurs. Potter s'occupait d'un pan du mur, toujours celui qui lui permettait de tourner le dos à Draco. Draco le remarqua et s'amusa à changer souvent de place, juste pour obliger le Gryffondor à se repositionner. Mais, même ce jeu finit par devenir lassant et Draco n'eut d'autres choix pour se divertir que d'écouter les monologues interminables des tableaux. Certains portraits s'invitaient même dans des cadres voisins, juste pour continuer de se plaindre de la poussière, du manque de respect des jeunes ou de l'infortune d'avoir un bavard pour voisin de tableau.

Finalement, Draco et Potter atteignirent le dernier étage. Parce que Potter ne voulait prendre aucun risque, il insista pour refaire le chemin en sens inverse mais en échangeant les places. Draco arguait que c'était inutile, les Portes étaient tellement grandes, qu'il était impossible de les manquer. Mais comme il aurait été idiot de gâcher leur chance de retour, parce qu'il avait été trop confiant, Draco se rangea à l'avis de Potter. Surtout qu'avec ces constants déplacements et les bavardages des portraits, il n'était pas certain d'avoir été très attentif. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se ranger si facilement à l'avis de Potter.

Entre les deux positions qu'ils occupaient, deux escaliers et une plate-forme centrale faisaient le pont. Alors que Draco grimpait la première volée de marches, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le sol. Ils se trouvaient à des dizaines de mètres du rez-de-chaussée. Un léger vertige le prit et il se dépêcha de faire quelques pas de côté. Quand il posa le pied sur la plate-forme, Potter, en face, faisait de même. Ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, sans vraiment se regarder, sans s'adresser un mot. Et tandis qu'ils se dépassaient, Draco eut une vision d'horreur. L'escalier qu'il devait prendre changeait de position. Il accéléra le pas pour ne pas le rater, quitte à faire un saut. Mais quand il gagna le bord de la plate-forme, l'escalier était trop loin et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque de s'élancer dans le vide. Furieux, il se retourna vers Potter et découvrit que lui également regardait impuissant l'escalier qu'il devait emprunter s'éloigner de la passerelle. Potter et Draco se dévisagèrent avec mauvaise humeur. Le mauvais scénario dans toute sa splendeur !

Avec agacement, Potter s'assit à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre la rambarde et le regard tourné vers l'escalier maintenant inaccessible et immobile. Draco chercha un instant comment s'installer. Il n'allait quand même pas s'asseoir par terre ! Et tenter l'équilibre sur le garde-fou était hors de question. Il resta donc debout, les bras croisés. Mais au bout de dix minutes, il se sentit ridicule et en plus ses jambes le faisaient souffrir. Mine de rien il avait grimpé déjà plusieurs centaines de marches. Alors, dans un grognement, il consentit à s'asseoir. Il fut presque certain d'entendre, Potter sourire. Il se risqua à lui jeter un coup d'œil, mais le Gryffondor était toujours immobile, les yeux de l'autre côté du vide.

" Tu veux que je te dise quel est ton problème ? " finit par dire Draco écœuré du silence et de ne rien avoir à faire. Il détestait plus que tout être ignoré par ses ennemis comme par ses ... Non, en fait, il n'avait pas d'amis, pas vraiment, pas comme le sens commun l'entendait. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça !

Potter s'accorda enfin un répit dans la contemplation de l'escalier toujours figé et dévisagea Draco avec un visage impassible. " Toi ? " proposa-t-il.

" Certes. " acquiesça Draco. " Mais surtout, tu souffres du complexe du héros. "

Pour le coup, Potter oublia toute sa rancœur et ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ça valait son pesant de Gallions. Dommage qu'il n'eût pas d'appareil photos pour immortaliser le moment.

Finalement Potter Jr reprit le contrôle de son propre corps et émit une sorte de grognement. " T'es pas bien ! "

" Tu ne supportes pas ne pas être le centre de la scène, il faut toujours que tu te débrouilles pour sauver les autres. Ça glorifie ton petit orgueil ! Et tu peux bien aller dire que tu rêves d'une vie normale. Dès qu'il ne se passe rien, tu t'ennuies. A tel point que tu te jettes toi-même dans les ennuis et la tête la première. Et non seulement tu as des tendances suicidaires, mais en plus tu entraînes les autres dans ta galère. " Potter le regardait de ses yeux caves, les lèvres pincées.

" Et toi ? C'est quoi ton complexe ? Celui du méchant pas assez méchant pour être effrayant, mais pas assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte ? " Draco serra les poings furieusement. Potter eut un air de mépris. " Tu ne sais rien. " reprit-il. " Tu ne comprendras jamais. Alors boucle-la. "

Un instant Draco perdit contenance et Potter se replongea dans son mutisme.

Mais il était hors de question que Draco laisse passer ça ! Pour qui il se prenait l'Elfe de Maison à lunettes ?

" Ohhhh ouiiiii ! " fit-il avec emphase. " C'est sûûûûûûr ! Persoooonnnne neeeee meeeee comprennnnnds ! " Et dans un geste mélodramatique, il porta sa main à son front, bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. " Je suis le garçon-qui-a-survécu. Mon fardeau est lourd. Sur mes frêles épaules repose la destinée humaine. Comment feraient les autres sans moi ? Mais je ne suis qu'un pauvre binoclard sans une Noise de jugeote, comment peut-on me demander de sauver le monde ? " Draco s'autorisa un coup d'œil à Potter. Le Gryffondor était livide. Draco repartit de plus belle. " Je suis un pauvre orphelin, élevé par d'abominables Moldus. J'ai grandi sans amour. " Il employait le ton le plus pathétique et larmoyant possible. Potter Jr tremblait de tous ses membres, ses mâchoires étaient crispées de fureur. " Chaque année, le plus terrible des sorciers cherche à me tuer, je ne sais plus à qui me fier, on m'a trop de fois trompé. Et puis par ma faute, un brave bêta est mo ... "

Draco ne put terminer sa phrase, Potter avait sauté sur lui et le maintenant fermement à terre. Il essaya de se dégager, mais impossible. Potter était bien plus fort qu'il n'y paraissait.

" Tu ne respectes donc rien ? " gronda Potter. Cette fois-ci, Draco en était certain, les yeux de Potter étaient verts et ils le dardaient avec rage. Et de nouveau, la même pression qui l'empêchait de respirer. Le sentiment d'être face à une personne dangereuse, qui n'avait qu'une envie : faire mal.

" Tu veux que je te dise ce qui nous différencie ? Ce n'est pas la cicatrice que j'ai sur le front. Ce n'est pas que je sois orphelin. Non. " Il secoua la tête. Draco sentit la pression diminuer. Potter se radoucissait, même s'il le tenait encore fermement au sol. " C'est la culpabilité. "

_Coup d'épée, coup de crocs. Le vent qui siffle et la chair qui se déchire, qui s'ouvre. Et lui qui ne comprend plus très bien. _

Draco ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement. Potter regretta aussitôt sa déclaration, son aveu même. Il relâcha Draco et s'éloigna de lui. Draco voulut éclater de rire, c'est ce qu'il aurait fait normalement, mais il ne put. Sa main droite fut prise de spasmes plus violents encore que précédemment. Inquiet, Draco se tourna vers Potter avait-il vu ? Du coin de l'œil, le Gryffondor avait effectivement assisté à la réaction physique de Draco, mais il ne sembla pas vraiment s'en intéresser. Ces tremblements incontrôlés inquiétaient Draco. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Etait-il malade ? Avait-il un nerf touché ?

_" Vous êtes blessés ? " avait demandé Dawn._

_" Blessé ? "_

_" Oui, vous êtes couverts de sang. "_

_Très difficilement, il leva les bras, baissa la tête et contempla ses mains rouges. Etait-il blessé ? Etait-ce son sang ? Il plia un doigt, puis un autre et encore un autre. Il plia tous ses doigts._

Une sueur froide coula le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il inspira profondément, pour retrouver son calme et reprendre le contrôle de son propre corps. Et ces fichus escaliers qui ne revenaient pas !

" Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose, Knight, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? " demanda Potter d'une voix absente.

Draco était un peu étonné que Potter lui adresse la parole après les deux précédents échanges qu'ils avaient eus. " On ne peut pas empêcher ce qui va arriver. " répondit-il toutefois laconiquement. " Puisque c'est arrivé. "

" C'est pour cette raison que j'ai dit '_si'_. " soupira Potter.

" J'empêcherais ta naissance. "

" Très mature. " grogna Potter.

" Je te rappelle que je te déteste. "

" C'est réciproque. "

Silence.

" Es-tu sûr que l'on ne peut pas modifier l'avenir ? " demanda Potter.

Draco haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait après tout ? Dumbledore, à peine arrivés, leur fait passer un engin de torture pour les empêcher de parler sous prétexte qu'un mot de travers et ils déclencheraient paradoxes et C°, en un mot effrayant, le Chaos. Mais voilà que Rogue lui démontrait que rien de ce qu'il ne pourrait faire ne pourrait empêcher le futur de se dessiner, puisqu'il venait de ce même futur. On ne lui avait pas fourni le mode d'emploi à l'entrée des Portes à ce qu'il sache.

" Pendant que nous en sommes aux grandes questions. " commença Draco, sur son poignet le Bracelet chauffait doucement (Dumbledore avait finalement décidé, sous les vociférations de Pomfresh, d'en baisser le pouvoir pour leur permettre de parler plus librement quand aucune oreille discrète ne traînait dans les parages). Potter releva la tête de la mosaïque grossière qu'il étudiait. " Quand nous retrouverons les Portes. " Parce qu'ils les trouveraient, il était hors de question qu'ils ne les trouvent pas. Ne pas les trouver, n'était pas une option. " Tu sauras les actionner à nouveau, n'est ce pas ? "

" 'A nouveau' ? " répéta Potter avec étonnement.

" Oui, 'à nouveau' " insista Draco. " Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es occupé des billets pour l'aller. Tu vas prendre en charge le retour, n'est ce pas ? " Devant le visage abasourdi que lui présentait Potter, Draco commençait à s'inquiéter.

" Mais ... je n'ai rien fait. "

" Comment ça tu n'as rien fait ? " s'écria presque Draco. " Bien sûr que tu as fait quelque chose, puisque les Portes se sont ouvertes. Et comme ce n'est pas moi, c'est forcément toi. " C'était une logique imparable.

Potter se passa la main dans les cheveux. " Ce n'est plus très clair dans ma tête. "

" Eh bien, tu as intérêt à y jeter un 'Lumos'. " s'exclama Draco.

Potter releva la tête et haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, il n'était pas très familier avec l'expression. " Tu as dit une formule. Tu te souviens de ça quand même ? " reprit Draco.

" Vaguement. " admit Potter.

" Comment ça _vaguement_ ? " s'énerva Draco.

" Si je le savais ! " s'emporta tout autant Potter. " J'étais devant les Portes, je t'écoutais palabrer, je regardais les signes inscrit au-dessus des Portes et ... " Potter se tut.

" Et ... ? "

" Et je me suis retrouvé à prononcer des mots auquel je ne comprenais rien et que je ne me souviens même pas avoir appris un jour. "

Draco le regarda, abasourdi. Non seulement son retour tenait à la découverte de Portes cachées Merlin seul sait où, mais également à la mémoire d'un amnésique à lunettes ? Inspiration. Expiration.

" Dis-moi que c'est une blague ? "

Potter secoua négativement la tête.

" Est-il possible un seul instant que tu aies su lire l'inscription au-dessus de la porte ? "

" Je me demande bien comment ! C'étaient des Runes et je ne sais pas lire les Runes. "

" Moi, je le peux. S'il ne s'agit que de ça, tout n'est pas perdu. " S'il ne s'agissait que de ça ... Mais en sorcellerie, tout était toujours plus compliqué.

" Tu crois que, si nous ouvrons les Portes une fois encore, elles vont nous ramener directement chez nous ? " demanda Potter.

OK ! Nouveau problème qui se profilait à l'horizon.

" Tu ne sais pas comment nous avons fait pour arriver à cette époque non plus ? "

Potter secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. " Combien de fois faut-il te le dire, je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai dit. "

" Toi et ta maudite langue fourchue ! " grogna Malfoy.

Peut-être que Serdaigle était moins vicieuse qu'il ne le pensait et avait laissé un mode d'emploi. Ou peut-être y avait-il un livre qui parlait des Portes et qu'il en expliquait le fonctionnement. Dans _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, peut-être. Il faudrait qu'il y jette un coup d'œil.

Quand Draco sortit de sa petite réflexion, il découvrit Potter, complètement absorbé par la stèle centrale de la plate-forme. Draco jeta un air critique sur la dalle circulaire d'une soixantaine de centimètres de diamètre, composée de trois cercles concentriques. Comme toute chose qui décorait Poudlard, elle était d'un goût plus que douteux. Elle était grossière, déstructurée et hétéroclite. Du bout de l'ongle, Potter essayait de déloger les pierres qui composaient l'anneau extérieur. Après quelques minutes d'effort, il parvint à en retirer un fragment aussi gros qu'une Mornille.

" C'est ça, dégrade l'école ! " grogna Draco.

" Comme si tu en avais à faire quelque chose. " répliqua Potter, tout à la contemplation du morceau qu'il tenait en main.

Draco haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était vrai : qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? Il n'était même pas dans son époque. Il soupira et décida de perdre son temps en observant les portraits s'activer inutilement dans leurs cadres défraîchis.

" Tu ne trouves pas que c'est long ? " demanda Draco, fatigué de voir une vieille sorcière tricoter une écharpe qui devait s'étendre sur des kilomètres (ne serait-elle donc jamais à bout de laine ?)

Potter releva le nez de ce qu'il était occupé à faire depuis plus d'un quart d'heure : évider le premier anneau de la stèle. Il avait déjà retiré la plus grande partie des pierres et essayaient de les rassembler un peu plus loin, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Draco n'était pas sûr et, de toute façon, n'était pas très intéressé par la question.

Potter fronça le nez puis baissa la tête. Les escaliers semblaient soudainement bien moins disposés à perdre les élèves dans leur toile complexe. Etonnant de leur part. Draco n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules. Très prolixe !

" D'habitude, ça bouge plus que ça ! " n'abandonna-t-il pourtant pas. L'inquiétude le gagnait inexplicablement, il se passait toujours des choses étranges à proximité de Potter Jr. Si ça se trouvait, c'était lui qui était responsable de leur réclusion sur la plate-forme. A défaire la stèle, il avait peut-être vexé les escaliers.

" Ne t'affole pas ! " se contenta de dire Potter Jr. " Si jamais ça dure, ils finiront bien par s'apercevoir que nous ne sommes pas là et ils viendront nous chercher. Et puis, si tu tiens vraiment à partir, tu as ta baguette ? Sers-t-en. "

" Mais je vais le faire ! " s'exclama Draco. Il la tira de sa poche. Mais pourquoi faire au juste ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il connaissait un sort de lévitation ou comment conjurer un pont. Celui qui avait dit que l'on n'apprenait jamais rien d'utile à l'école, n'était pas le dernier des abrutis.

" Je ne m'y connais pas bien en Runes. " fit Potter. Draco grogna son assentiment. " J'ai deux combinaisons possibles. Laquelle est la bonne ? " Machinalement, Draco baissa la tête. Les morceaux de pierre que Potter avait défaits étaient des lettres runiques et il essayait de les assembler. Il avait déjà réussi à composer trois mots : mourir, caresser et lézard. Mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de lettres. Avec les Runes, un simple graphème changeait totalement la signification d'un mot. Par exemple, avec la base d'arbre et en ajoutant les bons caractères, on pouvait écrire, forêt, cercueil, baguette, barque, ancêtre, printemps, feuille et bien d'autres encore.

" La deuxième. " répondit laconiquement Draco, tout de même heureux de savoir qu'il y avait un terrain où il surpassait Potter.

" Merci. " répondit distraitement Potter, la tête penchée sur son ouvrage.

La curiosité de Draco était éveillée et il se sentit obligé de mettre son grain de sel dans ce que faisait Potter.

" Non. " s'exclama-t-il avec arrogance. " Tu n'y connais vraiment rien. On ne peut pas mettre côte à côte ces deux graphèmes. " déclara-t-il en poussant la main de Potter.

" Les deux morceaux s'emboîtent parfaitement pourtant. " grogna Potter, peu ravi que Draco s'incruste dans son passe-temps. " Et alors ? Le couvercle du pot de confiture de coing peut se visser sur celui à l'orange, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faille les assembler. " répliqua Draco.

Potter le dévisagea avec incrédulité. " Où es-tu allé chercher une comparaison pareille ? "

Un instant, Draco perdit contenance et il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. " Peuh ! " fit-il avec plus d'arrogance que nécessaire. " C'est une expression de _notre_ monde. Normal qu'un sorcier de second ordre comme toi, élevé par des Moldus, ne connaisse pas. "

Potter fronça les sourcils, visiblement très vexé, mais ne répondit rien.

Après avoir bataillé avec les graphèmes et Potter, il avait réussi à transformer le lézard en dragon, le mourir en dormir et le caresser en chatouiller.

" Bon, et après ? " demanda Potter avec perplexité.

Draco regardait avec attention ces trois mots. Quelque part dans sa mémoire, il les avait déjà vus assembler dans une même phrase. Cherche ! Cherche cervelle !

" En plus, je ne vois pas comment ces trois mots pourraient se coordonner. " déclara Potter.

Ils avaient également une formule de négation à caser. Et soudain, il comprit. Draco sortit sa baguette et par un léger sort d'attraction, il plaça comme il convenait les quatre mots.

" _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_. " déclara-t-il avec fierté.

" Hein ? " fit Potter.

Draco s'offrit le luxe de pousser un soupir. " Il ne faut pas chatouiller un dragon qui dort. "

" C'est encore une de tes expressions stupides ? "

" C'est la devise de Poudlard, crétin. " répliqua sèchement Draco.

Potter ne dit rien, mais il ne devait en penser pas moins. Draco plaça avec contentement les mots dans l'anneau extérieur. Cela s'encastrait parfaitement. Mais rien ne se passa. S'attendait-il vraiment à ce qu'il se passât quelque chose, de toute façon ? Potter était, par contre, visiblement déçu. Puis son regard se fixa sur le disque intérieur, divisé en quatre quarts.

Un aigle, un lion, un serpent et un blaireau : les quatre animaux totems des mages fondateurs de Poudlard.

Potter les fit sauter de leur emplacement et les examina attentivement. Draco s'en saisit d'un et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il remarqua qu'à la pointe, là où les quatre coins se rencontrent et forment le centre du disque, il y avait un dessin gravé. Potter le lui prit des mains et le plaça dans le cercle interne de la stèle. Il y ajouta les trois autres. Avec cette nouvelle disposition, un cinquième dessin identifiable apparaissait au centre du disque.

" Une tortue ? " s'étonna Potter.

Draco avait déjà remarqué qu'apparaissaient, rarement et inexplicablement, des représentations de tortue, jusque dans les gardiens des Salles Rondes.

Malgré le nouvel agencement, cette fois encore, aucune réaction de la stèle. Il restait un anneau, celui du milieu. Il était composé de douze sections qui représentaient des éléments aussi variés que des créatures magiques et moldues, des objets, des figures humaines également.

Potter les décela également. Alors qu'il contemplait alternativement la pièce qu'il avait dans la main droite et celle qu'il avait dans la gauche, puis les dix autres qui jonchaient le sol, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. " Tu ne trouves pas que ça ne ressemble étrangement aux signes du zodiaque ? " demanda-t-il avec malice. Il se servit de la tête de la tortue comme repère pour poser le Bélier et, à partir de là, dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre, il positionna les onze autres signes.

Draco ne quitta pas des yeux les mains de Potter alors qu'elles plaçaient le dernier signe, celui des Poissons. Il retint son souffle, tandis que dans sa poitrine, le rythme de son cœur s'accélérait. Il était temps, il pouvait encore éviter une nouvelle catastrophe de leur fondre dessus. Car il savait, il sentait, que Potter allait encore déclencher quelque abominable mécanisme, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se retrouverait mêlé à des événements abracadabrants. Et pourtant, il le laissa faire.

Durant quelques magnifiques secondes, rien ne se produisit. Le silence. Draco se mit à espérer que ...

Il y eut un léger 'clic'. Draco ferma les yeux, les mains crispées sur les dalles, il attendait le pire. Mais il n'y eut rien d'autre. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux. Potter le regardait, un air narquois sur le visage. Draco s'attacha à prendre une expression décontractée et hautaine mais, au vu du sourire du Gryffondor, il n'était pas certain du succès de son effet. Il baissa les yeux vers la stèle et découvrit que là où la tortue était gravée, un trou était apparu.

Soupir de soulagement.

Finalement, aucun grand chamboulement ! Juste un trou. Un tout petit trou, juste assez large pour passer un doigt ou ...

Potter tira de sa poche sa baguette et, avant que Draco n'ait pu réagir, la plaça dans l'orifice. Il l'enfonça jusqu'à la poignée.

" Et tu fais quoi maintenant ? " grogna Draco pas rassuré pour deux Noises.

" Quelle question ! Je dis le sésame. " répliqua Potter en haussant les épaules.

" Le quoi ? " fit Draco interloqué. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter racontait ?

" Je te parie mon Eclair de feu, qu'il s'agit d'une porte. "

Draco leva un sourcil. La proposition était alléchante mais il y avait un petit détail gênant " Je te rappelle que tu ne l'as pas à portée de main et cette fois un 'Accio' ne suffira pas à le faire venir. "

" Crétin ! Quand nous rentrerons. "

" Tu es bien confiant. "

" Bien sûr ! "

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que nous allons rentrer ? "

" Je le sais. " répondit simplement Potter.

" Comment ? "

" Je le sais, c'est tout. " répéta-t-il un peu agacé.

La confiance du Gryffondor irrita Draco, mais une idée lui passa par la tête. " Tu sais où sont les Portes ? " demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

" Pas du tout. Mais je me connais suffisamment. Je n'aurais jamais pu tenir toute une vie sans finir par agir sur cette époque. Et si je l'avais fait, certains événements ne se seraient jamais déroulés. "

Draco ne trouva rien à redire et Potter en profita pour se retourner vers la stèle. " _Alohomora_. " lança-t-il.

Draco n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de dire la formule et il savait déjà qu'il allait le regretter. C'était indubitable!

La plate-forme toute entière trembla. Draco se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas s'effondrer. Puis, il vit la stèle s'enfoncer dans le sol. Sans la moindre hésitation, Potter sauta dessus.

" Tu ne vas pas y aller ? " couina Draco. " La dernière fois, nous nous sommes retrouvés _ici_. "

" Cette fois je me retrouverai peut-être _là-bas_. " Et Potter disparut entièrement.

Draco se retrouva seul sur la plate-forme.

" Cette fois-ci, il n'y a rien à faire, je ne le suivrai pas ! " déclara-t-il avec conviction. Il se recula de quelques pas et s'assit à égale distance du trou nouvellement formé que du bord de la plate-forme auquel devait se rattacher l'escalier qui le reconduirait au rez-de-chaussée. Mais les escaliers semblaient toujours aussi peu disposés à bouger.

Il imita exagérément Moïra. " 'J'espère que tu aimes les toboggans'. " Il croisa les bras furieusement. " Elle aurait pu être plus explicite ! " Quelques secondes passèrent. " Oh ! et puis zut ! " Draco se leva. Il se pencha au-dessus du trou. C'était l'entrée d'un long boyau dont il ne voyait pas le bout. " J'espère au moins que je ne vais pas me casser le cou. " marmonna-t-il.

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux et fit un pas en avant, mais, étrangement, son pied ne rencontra pas le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux : une autre stèle s'était matérialisée et le soutenait. Il y mit son autre pied et aussitôt la descente s'amorça. Malgré le support, la vitesse ne cessait d'augmenter et Draco ne se sentait pas particulièrement rassuré. Il ne cessait de se répéter " Mais pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ? "

Il n'était pas certain du temps que dura cette descente, ce fut peut-être très court, mais ça lui parut incroyablement long. Il se demanda même un instant, s'il n'avait pas pris un aller simple pour les enfers.

Puis, la stèle se déroba sous ses pieds et emporté par l'élan, il émergea du boyau à toute allure, aveuglé après tant de temps passé dans le noir. Où était-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Où mettait-il les pieds ? Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser clairement la question. Brusquement, il se sentit juste attraper par le cou et tirer en arrière.

" Fais un peu attention ! " grogna Potter.

Peu à peu ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'intense lumière et Draco découvrit qu'il avait atterri dans une salle aux proportions gigantesques, peut-être même plus grande que la Grande Salle. Il était sur un rebord d'à peu près un mètre de large et sans l'intervention de Potter, qui l'avait attrapé par la capuche, il aurait basculé la tête en avant et se serait écrasé quelque dix mètres plus bas. Tout le long des quatre murs, courait ce rebord, aucun escalier ne permettait d'accéder au niveau inférieur et, en un sens, ce n'était pas forcément un manque. Au milieu de la salle était couché un immense dragon aux écailles bordeaux. Le bruit de sa respiration lente et régulière emplissait toute la salle.

" Il dort. " chuchota Potter.

" Je suppose que ce n'est pas le moment de le réveiller. " ironisa Draco. Il tentait de masquer la panique qui l'emparait. Potter avait peut-être déjà affronté un dragon, mais lui, le plus près qu'il en ait vu, c'était à quelques centaines de mètres et derrière une rangée de sorciers experts en la matière. Le regard de Draco s'arrêta sur ce près de quoi le dragon dormait, un puits, entouré de douze cercles dessinés à même le sol. Le puits était gigantesque, il faisait bien dix mètres de diamètre. Mais le plus impressionnant était l'immense colonne de lumière blanche qui en émergeait. Elle montait dans un tourbillon hésitant jusqu'au plafond et sa lueur se dispersait alors entre les lourdes pierres, dessinant comme des veines brillantes dans les rainures. Le sol était également émaillé de ces fils luminescents.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " murmura-t-il finalement, subjugué par la beauté du phénomène.

" Aucune idée. Mais c'est beau. " répondit sur le même ton Potter, yeux et bouches tout ouverts.

" Ça ressemble à la matière dont sont faites les portes. " réalisa-t-il soudain.

Potter se tourna visiblement surpris vers Draco, il n'avait pas fait le lien. Mais il acquiesça de la tête.

" C'est normal ! " fit une voix qui venait de derrière.

Surpris, les deux garçons firent volte-face en même temps. Dumbledore se tenait derrière eux, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

" Les portes sont constituées de magie pure. " Dumbledore les rejoignit sur le bord du parapet. " Cette salle est l'endroit le plus secret de Poudlard. Vous pouvez vous considérer très privilégiés d'y avoir eu accès. D'autant plus que vous allez assister à une scène unique, qui ne se produit normalement que tous les 636 ans. " reprit le directeur. " Regardez ! Ça commence. " Il pointa du doigt le sol de la salle. Les deux garçons suivirent du regard son geste.

Au début, Draco ne sut trop ce qu'il devait regarder, il n'y avait rien à part ces douze cercles. Puis, il vit germer, à une vitesse incroyablement rapide, onze petites pousses, dans onze des douze cercles. Les pousses devinrent des arbrisseaux et les arbrisseaux, des arbres. Les arbres prirent de l'âge, se nouèrent, se tordirent, leurs feuillages devinrent lourds, leurs racines perceptibles.

La surprise de Draco ne s'arrêta pas là, car, quand les arbres eurent cessé leur croissance accélérée, ils s'ouvrirent. De chacun des onze arbres, sortit une femme.

Jamais Draco n'avait vu de sa courte vie des femmes pareilles. Certaines avaient la peau bleutée, d'autres vertes ou encore brunes. Leurs cheveux – or, argent ou cuivre – semblaient vivants et entouraient leurs visages parfaits comme des auréoles. Elles avaient des yeux aux couleurs franches : rose fuchsia, vert gazon, bleu turquoise, violet améthyste. Elles n'avaient pour unique parure que des colliers de fleurs et de feuilles. Mais leur nudité n'avait rien d'inconvenant, au contraire, il aurait semblé outrageant à Draco de les vêtir.

" Ce sont les Dryades, les Gardiennes. " expliqua à voix basse Dumbledore. Il y avait dans sa voix un immense respect.

" Que vont-elles faire ? " demanda Potter les yeux grands ouverts d'émerveillement.

" Ressourcer Poudlard. Normalement, on aurait pu attendre, mais la brèche faite hier dans la barrière de protection du château ne peut être comblée naturellement dans l'état actuel. "

" Et le dragon ? " s'inquiéta Potter alors que les onze femmes avançaient près du puits et donc du monstre.

" Elles ne craignent rien. " rassura aussitôt Dumbledore avec un sourire plein d'indulgence. " Mais tout autre qu'elles ferait un pas dans la salle, réveillerait le dragon et ne tiendrait pas dix secondes. Le dragon est le gardien de la Source depuis la fondation de Poudlard. Le château a été construit autour de lui. "

" Ben pour un gardien, je trouve qu'il dort beaucoup. " remarqua froidement Draco.

" Il ressent le moindre déplacement d'air dans son périmètre vital, qui s'étend à toute la salle, excepté ce rebord. Cela suffit à le réveiller. "

" Ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort. " murmura Potter.

" En effet. " sourit joyeusement Dumbledore. " Un déplacement d'air est pour lui un déplaisant chatouillis. "

" La Source de quoi ? " demanda Draco.

" La source de la magie de Poudlard bien sûr. Comment pensez-vous que tout bouge, que tout change, tout se métamorphose ici ? Il paraît qu'au tout début de la construction, la magie palpitait tellement de chaque recoin, que même les objets initialement dépourvus de magie finissaient par en gagner. "

Les onze Dryades s'étaient rassemblées en cercle autour du puits, elles tendirent les bras. Quasiment immédiatement, Draco vit la colonne de lumière s'épaissir, son flux s'accélérer.

" D'ici une demi-heure Poudlard aura de nouveau ses batteries pleines. " soupira d'aise Dumbledore. Il était évident que cela ôtait de ses épaules un lourd poids.

" La protection va se reformer alors ? " demanda Potter.

" Pas tout de suite malheureusement. Il va falloir quelques jours à la barrière pour se reconstituer. C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas plus mal que tous les élèves retournent chez eux. Même si je ne suis pas persuadé qu'ils y seront plus en sécurité. Un Poudlard affaibli est tout de même plus sûr qu'une maison. "

" Pourquoi les Dryades font-elles ça ? " demanda Draco. " Qu'est-ce qu'elles y gagnent ? "

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Dumbledore. " Vous ne croyez pas qu'un acte peut-être dénué d'intérêt et être purement généreux ? "

" Peuh ! " se contenta de faire Draco, en haussant les épaules.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas pour autant son sourire quelque peu niais, mais surtout agaçant. " Les quatre mages leur ont promis en contre partie de défendre leur forêt. "

" Ne sont-elles pas assez puissantes pour se défendre ? " s'étonna Potter. " Elles n'ont pourtant pas l'air du genre facile à battre. " ajouta-t-il en les observant à nouveau. Leurs mains tendues prodiguaient à une vitesse démesurée une immense puissance. Leurs cheveux volaient, fouettaient l'air rageusement. Non, elles ne semblaient pas avoir besoin d'une quelconque protection, elles étaient même effrayantes.

" Les Dryades ont une éthique que n'ont pas les sorciers. De part le monde, les forêts diminuent, mais la Forêt Interdite est la seule à ne pas avoir bougé depuis plus de mille ans. Aucun arbre n'y a jamais été abattu par un Sorcier ou un Moldu. " assura avec fierté Dumbledore.

" En gros, vous faites le sale boulot. " résuma Draco.

" Ressourcer Poudlard n'est pas une tâche aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Si des sorciers devaient le faire, à nombre égale, il faudrait un an pour faire la moitié de ce qu'elles font. "

Nouvel ébahissement chez Potter Jr et Draco eut du mal à ne pas l'imiter.

Les Dryades ... Draco en avait entendu parler, il y a bien longtemps, dans des contes. Des créatures éternelles et immortelles qui se protégeaient du passage du temps en bannissant toutes émotions, tous sentiments. Elles avaient fait le choix de Protéger mais avaient la puissance de Détruire. Nul ne connaissait leur origine, on les disait toutes sœurs. Elles étaient habituellement douze, mais Draco n'en comptait que onze. Etait-ce la reine qui ne s'était pas donnée la peine de venir ?

Draco les examina plus attentivement. Il en repéra une plus grande que les autres, plus impressionnante et plus puissante. Elle avait une peau brune aux reflets orangés, des cheveux couleur cuivre et des yeux jaunes comme un bouton d'or. Son front était ceint d'un anneau torsadé argenté aux reflets bleus. Elle était la reine, le doute n'était pas possible. Mais alors, quelle était l'absente ?

Draco voulut poser la question à Dumbledore mais le directeur le doubla.

" Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné de vous voir ici. J'avais pourtant bloqué les escaliers pour éviter qu'un élève ne se retrouve par mégarde sur la plate-forme d'accès. "

" Un mauvais hasard. " expliqua Potter. " Nous étions sur la plateforme juste au moment où les escaliers se sont bloqués. "

" C'est étrange. " murmura pensivement Dumbledore. " Les Portes, maintenant la Source ... A croire que Poudlard vous invite à découvrir ses secrets, messieurs. "

" Le château est-il vivant ? " demanda Draco, soudain pas du tout rassuré et sa question sur les Dryades totalement oubliée.

Pour toute réponse, le directeur lui adressa un clin d'œil. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait quand le vieux sorcier faisait _ça_ !

La demi-heure s'écoula et les Dryades baissèrent les bras. La colonne était dorénavant aussi large que le puits. Elle montait, éblouissante, jusqu'au plafond et répandait des fils de lumière entre chaque dalle de la salle. Le dragon gardien, ignorant toute la magnificence qui l'entourait, dormait toujours. Etrange gardien.

Les Dryades regagnèrent leurs arbres qui régressèrent. Ils revinrent au stade de pousse, puis disparurent dans les rainures du sol.

" C'est fini. " souffla Dumbledore. Il sortit de la poche de son gilet rouge grenat, une montre gousset et y jeta un coup d'œil. " L'école est vide maintenant. " décréta-t-il en rangeant l'objet.

" Vide ? "

" Oui. A part vous deux, il ne reste que ... " Le directeur compta sur ses doigts. " Mesdemoiselles Evans, Adhonores et Carolis, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue, James Potter et vous deux. Miss Norgoth n'a pas encore pris sa décision. Et, bien évidemment, quelques professeurs et moi. "

Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il s'agissait en particulier des deux célèbres bandes de Gryffondor.

" Il est maintenant temps de remonter à la surface. " déclara Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier se dirigea vers une stèle, identique à celle de la plate-forme. " A vous l'honneur Mr Knight. "

Draco ne savait pas avec certitude à qui s'adressait Dumbledore, mais il décida qu'il monterait le premier et gagna la stèle, brûlant la politesse à Potter qui s'en offusqua à peine.

" Que dois-je faire ? " demanda-t-il abruptement au directeur.

" Mais c'est évident, non ? " sourit Dumbledore.

" _Alohomora_. " tenta Draco avec scepticisme.

Dumbledore secoua la tête et Potter leva les yeux au plafond.

" _Wingardium__Leviosa_. " fit Dumbledore la baguette tendue vers la stèle. Aussitôt, Draco s'éleva dans les airs et pénétra dans l'étroit boyau sombre. Quand il arriva sur la plate-forme, il constata avec joie que les escaliers avaient repris leur frénésie. Il prit le premier escalier qui passa, sans se soucier de Potter Jr, du directeur ou des Portes.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs, il s'aperçut qu'il avait bigrement faim. Donc, au lieu d'aller dans la salle commune, il obliqua vers la Grande Salle. D'ici un quart d'heure, le dîner serait servi. Il avançait d'un pas allègre, lorsque son attention fut attirée par une porte entrouverte d'où émanait de la lumière. Curieux, il s'arrêta pour y jeter un œil. Il poussa un soupir, quand il reconnut la silhouette de Carolis. Un instant, il hésita : partir comme si de rien n'était ou entrer voir ce qu'elle faisait ? Il avait faim mais le service ne serait pas mis avant un quart d'heure et ... il était curieux.

Il s'avança sans bruit, le plus discrètement possible. Elle était à chaque fois capable de le sentir arriver, il s'était bien juré de parvenir un jour à la surprendre.

" Un éléphant serait plus discret que toi. " déclara-t-elle sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Vexé, il fit le reste de la distance en claquant des talons. Il s'assit sur la table et découvrit qu'elle n'était pas dans son état naturel. Elle était en transe et les cartes rondes s'étalaient devant elle. Du doigt, elle dessinait des figures, commandait et dirigeait les cartes. Draco la regarda faire en silence, jusqu'à ce que sa tête partit en avant et qu'elle frappa du poing sur la table.

" J'en ai assez ! " s'énerva-t-elle. " Je n'y arrive pas. "

Draco la regardait perplexe. Elle bascula la tête en arrière. Elle avait une légère sueur qui couvrait son front et elle était essoufflée. Elle passa son avant-bras sur son visage et de la manche s'essuya.

" Je n'y arrive vraiment pas ... " murmura-t-elle en tournant les yeux vers Draco.

Draco se gela. Pourquoi le regardait-elle ainsi ? Il n'en avait rien à faire, lui, si elle ne parvenait pas à percer les voiles du futur. Il trouvait cela même plutôt rassurant.

" Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? " demanda une voix qui venait du couloir. Moïra et Draco se retournèrent en même temps et découvrirent les professeurs de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de Duel. Si la sorcière semblait, comme à l'accoutumé, sévère et indéridable, lui les regardait avec un petit sourire amusé en coin. Quelle idée tordue, l'esprit de ce prof légèrement fêlé avait encore bien pu engendrer pour le faire sourire de la sorte ?

Torr entra dans la salle et se pencha sur la table où les cartes étaient encore étalées, tandis que Dawn restait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

" Vous lisez l'avenir ? Amusant. Vous ne voudriez pas essayer de lire le mien ? "

" Ethan ! " s'exclama le professeur de Duel, visiblement peu enchantée par l'idée de son collègue et compagnon.

" T'inquiète Au'. Il n'y a rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas Miss Carolis ? "

Moïra avait le regard qui allait d'un professeur à l'autre, visiblement très indécise.

" Très bien. " finit-elle par dire. " Si vous voulez bien lever votre manche gauche, j'ai besoin d'un peu de votre sang. "

" Très bien. " fit Torr. Et celui-ci s'exécuta excepté ...

" Gauche ! " répéta Moïra.

" Je suis blessé, j'ai un bandage au bras gauche. " répondit Torr. " Du sang, c'est du sang ! Qu'importe d'où il provient, non ? "

_" Ce n'est pas mon sang. "_

Moïra acquiesça de la tête, mais elle n'était pas ravie.

Un bandage ? Le professeur se serait donc blessé la nuit dernière pendant l'attaque ? Pourtant, Draco ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal dans le parc cette nuit. Mais peut-être était-il venu prêter main forte, plus tard, alors que Draco était déjà couché.

Moïra répéta le rituel que Draco lui avait vu déjà faire un certain nombre de fois. Et la transe commença. Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Dawn se tendre d'appréhension. Torr était, par contre, totalement calme et confiant.

Moïra dessina une figure dans l'espace et les cartes aussitôt lui obéirent. Il s'agissait d'une figure complexe que, jusque là, Draco ne lui avait jamais vu encore exécuter. Peu à peu, les cartes se retournèrent. Des cartes que Draco connaissait et d'autres qu'il n'avait encore jamais vues. Une épée, un miroir, un verseau, un fauve endormi, une étoile, une clef, un pendu et d'autres encore. Tout cela, pour Draco, n'avait aucun sens. Mais, au visage concentré qu'affichait Carolis, il y avait moyen de tirer parti de ces morceaux de papier cartonné. Jusqu'au moment, où elle se retrouva confrontée à une carte face contre table. Draco savait qu'elle ne devait pas, ne pouvait pas et, surtout, ne voulait pas la retourner. Le tirage s'arrêtait donc là et ne prendrait pas de véritable sens, puisqu'une partie était dissimulée et qui pouvait jeter un tout autre regard sur la prédiction.

" Qu'est-ce qui vous arrête ? " s'étonna Torr qui vit Moïra amorcer un mouvement de recul.

" La carte. La carte est face cachée, je ne peux pas aller plus loin. " répondit Moïra encore sous l'influence de sa transe.

" Vraiment ? " fit Torr un peu déçu. " Tant pis alors. Mais que vous dit le début ? " Il avait au coin des lèvres un étrange sourire qui mit Draco très mal à l'aise.

Moïra parcourut une nouvelle fois du regard la première portion de cartes. Draco se demandait bien ce qu'elle allait encore pouvoir tirer de sa boule de cristal. Le bruit que les mains de Moïra firent en s'aplatissant contre la table le fit sursauter. Les cartes retombèrent sur la table et Moïra marqua à peine la rupture entre la transe et le retour à la réalité, elle était bien trop occupée à dévisager Torr avec des yeux ronds. Elle chercha longuement ses mots avant de bégayer un : " Vous êtes lui ... "

Qui _lui_ ? se demanda Draco abasourdi par le tour que prenaient les événements.

Un sourire franc s'afficha sur le visage Torr. Mais comment faire confiance au sourire d'un homme dont on ne voit pas les yeux ?

Il se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint se placer juste à côté de Moïra.

" Tu as le choix. Tu as toujours le choix. " dit-il avec un très grand sérieux. Il tendit la main vers les cartes, maintenant au repos, et saisit celle qui était face cachée et qui avait arrêté Moïra. Sans la regarder, il la tendit à son élève et il quitta la pièce, Dawn sur les talons.

Seulement, lorsqu'ils ne perçurent plus le bruit de leurs pas, Moïra se décida à regarder, légèrement tremblante, la carte. De là où il était, Draco ne pouvait la voir. Elle resta quelques secondes, immobile à contempler cette carte qu'elle avait refusée de retourner et elle éclata de rire. Draco était décontenancé. Etait-elle devenue folle ? Torr lui avait-il lancé un sort pour lui faire oublier tout ce qu'elle aurait pu découvrir de lui ? Il s'empara de la carte que Moïra ne se soucia pas de lui dissimuler.

Une sphère dans un cube : l'élément inconnu.

Draco releva la tête, pas bien sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre ou non. Moïra le regardait avec des yeux brillants et un sourire plus franc que jamais éclairait son visage.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Draco pas très en confiance.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux. " Rien. " déclara-t-elle.

" Mais le tirage ? " s'exclama Draco.

Elle s'enfonça dans sa chaise. " Quoi le tirage ? " demanda-t-elle avec patience.

" Eh bien ? Que t'a-t-il appris ? " grommela Draco. Avait-elle décidé de jouer aux imbéciles ?

Le regard de Moïra se fit rêveur. " Il m'a appris ... " Elle se tut un instant. " Il m'a appris que, même lorsque tu penses tout savoir, tu peux encore être surpris. "

Son visage rayonnait de joie et pour étouffer un nouvel éclat de rire, elle se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure. Draco la dévisagea avec perplexité.

_" Je n'ai rien. Je vais bien. Merci. "_

Fin du seizième chapitre

Alohomora : Après toutes ces péripéties (enfin juste une surtout) voilà les réponses aux questions. Pour animer cette rubriques veuillez accueillir chaleureusement... °roulement de tambours°... Percy Weasley...

Percy : °entre en scène°

Public : clap... clap... clap... clap...°applaudissements tièdes°

Percy : °froncement de sourcils°

Alohomora : ... et le peu cité mais non des moindres Bill Weasley... °yeux en forme de cœur°

Bill : °entre en scène à son tour°

Public : °tonnerre d'applaudissements° clap... clap... clap...

Alohomora : è.é J'ai dit : Tonnerre d'applaudissements

Public : °pas bien rassuré° clapclapclapclap

Alohomora : Ah mais !

Bill : °sourire un peu gên

Alohomora : Je vous laisse entre leurs mains... °regard vers Bill° ... expertes... ö.

Bill : °trèèèèès gên

Percy : °vexé comme un pou°

Bill : Tout d'abord, l'auteur...

Alohomora : C'est de moi dont il parle °sur un petit nuage°

Percy : °regard réprobateur°

Bill : ... tient à féliciter ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre que le chapitre 15 soit mis en entier en ligne pour tout lire.

Percy : Pour rappel, le chapitre a été mis en deux fois.

Alohomora : Ah oui c'est vrai... j'avais oublié

Percy : °replace ses lunettes sur son nez° Je croyais que vous félicitiez ceux qui avaient attendu ?

Alohomora : °met son doigt devant sa bouche° . chuuuuuuuut !

Percy : °hausse les épaules° On voit le professionnalisme !

Alohomora : °un peu vexée° Ouais bon ! Y a pas marquer Jikahèr ((c) Mélu-OEil de Lynx) sur mon front

Percy : Ça on le savait !

Alohomora :p

Bill : C'est fini ces messes basses !

Alohomora : ö.ö ouuuuiiiiiii °bouche en cœur°

Percy : °secoue la tête°

Bill : Première question. Emélie demande si Harry ne pourrait pas faire plus ample connaissance avec les parents de Neville (oui, elle adore Neville).

Percy : °prend son rôle très au sérieux° Emélie, il faut tenir compte de l'âge. Les parents de Neville sont plus vieux et donc...

Bill : °interrompant° Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Harry essaye le moins possible de se lier avec ses camarades de classe "actuels"

Percy : °râlant° Biiiill ! Tu m'as coupé la parole ! è.

Bill : Oh ? Désolé vieux .- Vas-y exprime-toi !

Percy : °pincé° Merci !... J'en étais où ?

Alohomora : °baillant° La différence d'âge !

Percy : Ah oui ! Merci

Alohomora : °re-baillant° Pas de quoi !

Percy : Donc comme je le disais, Emélie, les parents de Neville sont en septième année. Ils ont une maturité, des intérêts, une conception de la vie qui dépasse de loin celle d'un cinquième année. Il ne faut pas sous-estimer la barrière de l'âge.

Bill : T'as bien raison Perce ! °franc sourire°

Percy : °ne sachant pas si c'est du lard ou du cochon° Moâ demande si le but recherché était de faire pleurer tout le monde ?

Alohomora : °réfléchissant quelques secondes° Si je me souviens bien - car c'était il y a longtemps -...

Lecteurs : °ton méchant° Nous le savons !

Alohomora : °pas très rassurée° ... euh... je crois que j'avais un peu dans cette idée. Pas forcément de faire pleurer, mais de faire dans le pathétique, sans pour autant tomber dans le grandiloquent... pour le "sans tomber dans le grandiloquent", on repassera ;p

Percy : Moâ s'étonne que Sirius ait failli être un Serpentard.

Alohomora : Ben disons que je vois bien Sirius faisant fi des règles et souhaitant être le meilleur. Si je ne m'abuse, ça correspond bien à un caractère de Serpentard.

Bill et Percy : °acquiescent de la tête°

Alohomora : °ne se remet pas que Bill soit d'accord avec elle°

Percy : Et moi alors ? Moi aussi je suis d'accord !

Alohomora : °hausse les épaules° Ouais, mais toi, t'as pas un air si...

Bill : Cool ?

Alohomora °bêtement° Heinhein...

Bill : .

Percy : è.

Bill : Moâ s'étonne de l'absence du beau et ténébreux Ethan Torr...°silence° °se tourne vers l'auteur° Alohomora ?

Alohomora : °ne répond pas car elle est perdu dans la contemplation de Bill°

Bill : Youhou °agite la main devant les yeux de l'auteur°

Alohomora : °soupir d'aise°

Bill : Je crois qu'elle s'est déconnectée de la réalité.

Percy : Bon débarras !

Bill : Oh ? °faussement choqué° Ça ne te ressemble pas Perce d'être aussi peu respectueux envers l'autorité.

Percy : °montre Alohomora du doigt° C'est ça, pour toi, l'autorité ?

Bill : °regard indulgent pour Alohomora°

Percy : °bougonne°

Bill : En effet, Ethan Torr n'a pas été vu (ainsi que Aurora Dawn) de tout le chapitre 15.

Percy : °prend un air réflexif° Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien cacher ?

Bill : En même temps, on les voit dans le chapitre 16 ...

Percy : ...qui, je vous le rappelle, se déroule en même temps que le 15. ...

Bill : Ils ne peuvent pas être à la fois au donjon et au cachot !

Percy : Juste. °regarde avec une nouvelle admiration fière son grand frère°

Alohomora : Hmmm °regarde toujours avec une admiration béate Bill°

Bill : °regarde tout le monde avec un grand sourire°

Percy : Ryan, le décompte des mots est un peu faussé par l'adjonction de parties annexes telle que la présente.

Lectorat : °moment de silence°

Bill : °décodant° Les réponses aux reviews utilisent un grand nombre de mots mais ne font pas partie de l'histoire.

Lectorat : Ohhh

Percy : °vex

Bill : Alexia remarque, assez justement, que Pâris Black offre comme cadeau d'anniversaire à James un poignard en argent, ajoutant que c'est "idéal contre les loups-garous". Elle se demande donc si Mr Black aurait eu vent de l'attaque ?

Percy : °secouant énergiquement la tête° Im-Pos-Sible ! Un homme tel que Mr Black, s'il avait été au courant de quoique ce soit, aurait agi en conséquence et empêché l'attaque. Il s'agit là d'un hasard des plus malencontreux. In-Dé-Niable.

Bill : Mouais... Je sais pas...

Percy : NonNonNon. Je te le dis et te le répète : Im-Pos-Sible. Le lieutenant des Forces Spéciales ne peut avoir qu'une éthique et un sens moral à toute épreuve.

Bill : Le lieutenant des Forces Spéciales ? C'est ça ?

Percy : °toujours catégorique° C'est ça.

Bill : Le père de Sirius Black ?

Percy ° toujours caté... moins catégorique soudainement° °lueur inquiète dans le regard° Mais enfin Bill, cela ne se peut pas... Tu comprends bien que seul des hommes droits et irréprochables et...

Bill : °tapotant gentiment l'épaule de Percy° Mais oui Perce, tu as raison.

Percy : °pas rassuré pour autant mais, soyez sans crainte, il reprendra vite du poil de la bête°

Bill : Miss Moony a quelques questions. Tout d'abord, elle voudrait savoir si Remus et Meredith vont finir ensemble...

Percy : C'est contre le règlement. Nous n'avons pas le droit de divulguer des informations sur l'avenir de l'intrigue.

Alohomora : °sortant temporairement de sa transe contemplative° Je vous avais dit qu'il se reprendrait ! °se replonge dans sa contemplation°

Percy : C'est stipulé dans le contrat d'embauche, paragraphe 4 alinéa 7. Les animateurs - c'est à dire nous - en aucun cas ne sont habilités à délivrer un spoiler, à moins qu'ils n'aient reçu l'aval de l'auteur. Et, étant donné que l'auteur est HS nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de dire quoique ce soit.

Bill : Allez Percy, un beau geste.

Percy : Non c'est non.

Miss Moony : Méchant ! è.

Bill et Percy : °reculent prestement°

Percy : Je n'ai pas rêvé, elle a parlé ?

Bill : °acquiesce de la tête° Ça m'en a tout l'air.

Percy : Mais d'après le paragraphe 7 alinéa 9, les lecteurs ne sont pas habilités à s'exprimer.

Alohomora : °toujours les yeux rivés sur Bill° Ça peut arriver de temps en temps. C'est dû à la porosité d'Internet.

Bill et Percy : °se regardent°

Bill : La porosité...

Percy : ... d'Internet... ?

Arthur Weasley : °surgissant de nulle part° Internet est un monde virtuel où les Moldus peuvent discuter et échanger des informations et des données, grâce à l'ékletricité et le félétone.

Percy : °ayant manqué d'avoir une crise cardiaque° Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là papa ?

Arthur : °un peu embêté° Ben euh... j'étais en train de travailler chez des Moldus... Une histoire assommante de livres mobiles qui...

Percy : °rugissant° Passons !

Arthur : Ben euh le Moldu avait laissé son ornilateur allumé... et comme il était inconscient... je me suis dit...

Bill : Que ça ne causerait aucun problème à personne de fait un petit essai.

Arthur : Tu as tout compris fiston. Mais s'il vous plaît les garçons, ne dites pas à votre mère que je me suis servi d'un ornilateur. °un peu voire très embêt

Bill : °amusé° Promis !

Percy : °furieux° Jamais !

Arthur : °de plus en plus embêté° Mais enfin fiston...

Alohomora : °se détachant à regret de la contemplation de Bill° Il ne dira rien Mr Weasley ou je répéterai à sa mère ce qu'il a osé dire sur sa recette de gâteau de carottes.

Percy : °avalant de travers° Maismaismaiscommentvoussavez ?

Alohomora : J'ai mes sources. Vous pouvez partir sans crainte Mr Weasley.

Arthur : Je vous remercie Miss Alohomora.

Alohomora : C'est moi qui vous remercie d'avoir fait un fils aussi sexy. °soupir d'aise° Reprenez les questions, que je puisse retourner à ma contemplation béate.

Bill : °mdr° Miss Moony demande ce qui va arriver à Will.

Percy : °s'apprêtant à parler°

Bill : °interrompant Percy° Il ne s'agit pas d'un spoiler mais d'une clarification.

Percy : °referme la bouche de mauvaises grâces°

Bill : Will, ayant été gravement mordu, va devenir un loup-garou.

Percy : S'il survit au changement de nature.

Bill. °acquiesce de la tête° Ce sera une épreuve toute aussi bien physique que morale. Pour l'aider autant que possible, il a été envoyé - ainsi que tous les autres blessés - à Ste Mangouste où il recevra les soins appropriés. Seul le temps dira si oui ou non il sera assez fort pour sortir indemne - dans la mesure où l'on puisse sortir indemne - d'une pareille épreuve.

Percy : Miss Moony, sachez que l'auteur n'a pas lu _Le Masque de la mort rouge_ °regard désapprobateur vers l'auteur qui est toujours ö.ö ° Elle ignore probablement ce que c'est. L'idée de sept pièces aux sept couleurs différentes lui est venue en pensant aux arcs-en-ciel.

Alohomora : °sans lâcher Bill des yeux° Tout bêtement ! Et je confirme, je ne sais pas ce que c'est que _Le Masque de la mort rouge_.

Bill : Tiffany, l'auteur voulait justement un chapitre où les premiers rôles ne seraient pas mis en vedette. On a tout le loisir de voir comment les héros réagissent face aux catastrophes, mais rarement les copains des héros. Faut changer un peu.

Alohomora : En tout cas moi j'aime quand les choses changent momentanément, quand les auteurs nous prennent par surprise. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis admirative devant des séries comme _X-files_, _BTVS_ ou _Eva_. M'enfin je ne vais pas discourir sur le sujet, vous avez mieux à faire et moi aussi : ne pas lâcher Bill des yeux ;p

Percy : Lune d'Argent demande quel est le truc de l'auteur pour "inviter" les personnages à répondre aux questions des auteurs. °regard accusateur°

Alohomora : #.# En fait eux... Comment dire...

Percy : ELLE NOUS A KIDNAPPES ! Purement et simplement.

Alohomora : OK ! J'avoue ;p Mais je les restitue après et même pas abîmés en plus. Ben oui, dame JKR ne se sert jamais de tous ses personnages en même temps, alors pendant qu'elle s'amuse à fourrer Harry dans tous les dangers possibles et imaginables, je les lui pique. D'ailleurs, la dernière fois, je me suis fait engueuler car j'ai monopolisé Dumbledore trop longtemps ; parait qu'il a une grande révélation à faire à Harry. Pfff !

Percy : Shady reproche à Sirius de ne pas porter assez d'intérêt à la mort de Névée.

Bill : Shady, tu es injuste de dire ça. Il ne peut pas l'ignorer, c'était une de ses camarades depuis cinq ans, c'était même sûrement une amie. Seulement, face à la mort, personne ne réagit de la même manière, chacun y fait face comme il peut. Sirius essaie d'occuper au maximum son esprit pour ne pas y songer. N'as-tu pas remarqué le nombre de questions qu'il se pose ? tous les détails auxquels il s'accroche ?

Percy : Nymoue, en effet, l'histoire est longue, l'auteur semble atteinte de logorrhée.

Alohomora : Je suis peut-être aveuglée, mais pas sourde ! è.

Percy : °sourire moqueur° Il reste encore quatre chapitres et un épilogue. A partir de maintenant, tout va vraiment se précipiter, la fin est proche.

Alohomora et une grande partie des lecteurs : °soupir de soulagement°

Alohomora : Sinon le chapitre final sera en quelque sort, la réponses à toutes les questions. Donc faudra demandez toutes les précisions que vous voulez à l'avant-dernier chapitre, après il sera trop tard. Quant au grand final, bah je sais pas, on verra ce dont mon esprit malade accouchera.

Bill : Plas demande quand "Lily va lâcher ce maudit Philip Parry", fin de la citation.

Percy : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'on lui reproche moi à ce garçon.

Alohomora : °sarcastique° Comme c'est étonnant !

Percy et Alohomora : °échangent un regard foudroyant comme dans tout manga qui se respecte°

Bill : Plus ou moins bientôt. La question devrait être réglée au chapitre 18.

Percy : Eh ! C'est un spoiler ça ! T'as pas le droit.

Bill : Mais je suis sûr que j'ai l'aval de l'auteur ° grand sourire à la Lockhart°

Alohomora : °fondant° oui, bien sûr ö.

Bill : .-

Percy : °boude°

Bill : Plas demande si Lynn va mourir.

Percy : Impossible. Ce n'est pas un personnage de l'auteur, elle n'a pas le droit de la faire mourir. C'est dans la charte des auteurs de fanfics, paragraphe 18 alinéa 38. "Tout personnage portant un (c) ne peut mourir au cours d'une fan fiction, seul les ayant-droit sont autorisés à les éliminer"

Alohomora : Ouais et c'est bien dommage, parce que j'aurais a-do-rer m'occuper de quelques personnages °regard menaçant vers Percy°

Percy : °gloups° De toute façon, je ne fais pas partie de l'histoire.

Alohomora : Et à raison !

Bill : Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

Alohomora : °prestement° C'est vrai, mais j'ai cité ta naissance

Percy : Le favoritisme est de rigueur.

Alohomora : Tu peux parler cireur-de-pompes.

Percy : C'est Mister cireur-de-pompes.

Bill : Plas, comme tu as pu le voir (ou ne pas le voir) dans la partie bonus, Pan (la bestiole de Meredith) est en effet un clin d'œil au Pan de _A la Croisée des mondes_.

Alohomora : Un parmi tant d'autres. A tous les lecteurs qui n'auraient pas encore lu cette trilogie, foncez chez votre libraire, à la bibliothèque, chez votre copain ou copine qui les possède, emparez vous-en et dévorez les trois tomes de ce chef d'œuvre. Une Mer-Veil-Le d'intelligence, de sensibilité, d'aventure. °se prosterne devant Pullman°

Percy : Tu-peux-choisir remarque que c'est mélodramatique et moins bien que _le Secret de ma Mère _! °petit rire mesquin°

Alohomora : °ignore les sarcasmes de Percy° Mélodramatique ? C'est vrai et pourtant, je me suis retenue . N'essayez même pas d'imaginer ce à quoi vous avez échappé. Mais, en même temps, c'était l'effet recherché... peut-être pas mélo-mélo quand même é.è, mais 36ème dessous oui.

Bill : Alors là, il y a une archi longue review de Runespoor. Harry trop Gryf-Blaireau ? °éclate de rire° °se reprend° D'accord je ne devrais pas Je me repens. Tu es contre l'idée que Rogue sache pour Draco... C'est un reproche récurrent... Je me demande pourquoi...

Percy : Parce que c'est l'intervention de l'imagination d'un lecteur dans l'univers des quatre livres (bientôt cinq) officiels.

Bill : Ça se tient. Ça explique également les réactions pour le don de prescience de Lily.

Percy : Lily est un personnage auquel il est très dur de toucher tant elle est "mythique"

Alohomora : °acquiesce de la tête° C'est une idée que j'ai eue en lisant _La Reine des damnés_. p185-186 de l'édition Pocket : "Tu sais sans doute qu'on considérait les médiums comme des sorciers. Ce pouvoir apparaît fréquemment chez ceux que la nature a dotés ... d'yeux verts, d'un teint pâle et d'une chevelure rousse." Dans le livre, Jesse a le don de voir des fantômes et des esprits. Mais dans _HP_, tous les sorciers voient les fantômes et les esprits (frappeurs). Plus tard, on apprend que les esprits peuvent aider les sorciers/mediums à voir l'avenir. Et Paf ! Voilà, comment Lily est devenue devin. JKR nous a prouvé maintes fois qu'elle puisait dans le folklore, les légendes et les mythes pour créer son univers. Je me suis dit alors, pourquoi pas ...

Bill : Runespoor continue en un plaidoyer pour Irina.

Alohomora : °contente° Je te félicite car tu as fais une très belle analyse de ce personnage (que j'aime beaucoup). Sinon grâce à toi, j'ai découvert qu'en effet Rosier s'appelait Evan (je n'aime pas le passage de la Pensine, je ne l'ai jamais relu ;p). J'ai donc dû traficoter à la dernière minute cette affaire de _middle_ _name_. .;; (ou comment-se-rattraper-aux-branches). Parce que mon Rosier n'est pas _mon_ Rosier °pleure pleure° c'est bien celui de JKR. °se jète dans les bras de Bill°

Bill : °un peu décontenancé° Euh...

Alohomora : °se reprend° Pour le destin d'Irina, je ne peux te faire aucune promesse. Tu te doutes qu'il ne sera pas des plus heureux, à moins que je ne trahisse son caractère.

Percy : Samantha, dans une longue reviews, ne pose pas vraiment de questions mais relève quelques points que je vais commenter. Une des raisons du ch15 était effectivement de ne pas minimiser l'attaque qu'il y a eue.

Les lecteurs : °ironiques° Noooon ! Sans blague ?

Percy : °froncement de sourcils° C'est facile de provoquer des climats inhabituels, mais ensuite il faut voir comment cela agit sur les personnages, sinon ça n'a que peu d'intérêt. Pour les Dyades, dans le présent chapitre vous avez appris qu'il y en avait originellement douze, mais qu'elles ne sont plus que onze. Il est normal que tu aies oublié ce que c'était, Samantha, il n'y a eu qu'une brève allusion dans un lointain chapitre. Mais comme quoi, certains événements sont prévus de longue date et ils ne sortent pas comme ça. °jète une regard à l'auteur qui est repartie dans sa contemplation béate° Quoique c'est peut être accordé trop de crédit à l'autre-là. L'idée que Remus avait un frère jumeau est venue bien évidemment de la légende de Rémus et Romulus, sauvés et élevés par une louve.

Bill : Pour ce qui est de ta question, Samantha, il est fort peu probable que Sirius et James soient au courant de ce frère jumeau. Tu te doutes que Remus a du mal à parler de lui. Il y a peut-être une ou deux fois fait allusion, mais au grand jamais n'a mentionné les circonstances de sa mort.

Percy : °reprenant la parole° Le fait que James se montre froid avec Remus n'est pas une divagation de ton esprit. Au début, James reporte sa colère et son impuissance sur son ami. Il fait l'amalgame. Mais au fur et à mesure de la conversation, il se reprend. Remus n'est en rien responsable de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

Bill : Greenlight semble se remettre difficilement de la nouvelle que Peter lorgne sur Lily.

Alohomora : °sincèrement étonnée° Ah bon ? Je sais pas, pour moi c'était une supposition facile à faire. Aussi simple que de dire que Rogue a peut-être également un petit faible pour Lily.

Percy : Il demande qui a sauvé Lily et James. Mais ça, nous n'y répondrons pas. °lance un regard accusateur aux deux autres°

Bill et Alohomora : °bougonnent° D'accord.

Bill : Solla voudrait savoir si l'auteur, avec le temps, ne finirait pas par apprécier Peter ?

Alohomora : °s'emportant tel Ayamé° JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! °tel Kyo° JE HAIS CE RAT ! . (qui moi ? trop regarder _Fruits Basket_ ? Jamais ! On ne regarde jamais trop cette série ! - °lâche Bill pour courir après Kyo°)

Percy : Jaligny, vous perdre sous des tonnes de détails insignifiants pour mieux vous masquer l'évidence est, tu peux en être sûre, absolument volontaire de la part de l'auteur. Plus vous serez perdus et plus elle sera contente d'elle.

Alohomora : °toujours en train de courir après Kyo° Atchoum ! Gnn ? On parle de moi ?

Bill : Par contre, en ce qui concerne Lily, elle est tout à fait au courant de la véritable nature de Remus. Quant à Harry, que tout le monde réclame à cors et à cris, si on le voit si peu, c'est pour mieux lui donner la vedette au dernier moment, qu'on le voit si peu. Enfin ! L'auteur est raide dingue de lui, vous pensez bien qu'elle ne va pas l'oublier.

Percy : Tsss... Encore un autre !

Bill : Jaloux ? .

Percy : Ça va pas la tête ? è.

Bill : Par contre, pour une fois, je vas me ranger à l'avis de Percy et ne rien vous dire de ce qu'est une Dryade. Pourquoi ? hmm vous verrez bien .

Percy : °fier de lui°

Bill : °lève les yeux au ciel° La.fan.de.HP se plaint de la lenteur de la formation du couple Lynn/Sirius. Elle n'est pas la seule ! J'en ai marre de voir que des mecs se préoccuper de quelques mystères à la noix ou de quidditch ! Je veux du...

Percy : °se jète sur son frère et le fait taire et le bâillonnant° °reprend sa respiration et remet ses lunettes en place° Veuillez l'excuser, il n'a plus toute sa tête. Le soleil d'Egypte a tapé un peu trop fort.

Bill : è.

Alohomora : °qui revient avec un petit-minou-tout-roux dans les bras qui a l'air passablement furax° °manque de lâcher le petit-minou-tout-roux quand elle voit le triste état de son Bill° NON MAIS QUI A OSE FAIRE CA ?

Percy : °le doigt accusateur planté sur son grand frère° Il s'apprêtait à tenir des propos répréhensibles par la morale.

Alo : °débâillonnant Bill tout en tenant le petit-minou-tout-roux-toujours-furax ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire° Ne jamais ! jamais ! bâillonner Bill. è..

Percy : °recule pas rassuré pour deux noises°

Bill : Merci ..

Alohomora : °manquant de fondre° mais euh... y a pas de quoi. ... sourire terriblement niais.

Alohomora : è.é Ouais bon ! Mais essayez de résister à pareil sourire, on verra après ! ;p

Bill : En effet, Sophie-Maria, à la fin du chapitre 15, Philip dit bien à Lily qu'il l'aime.

Toute l'assistance : Beuuurk !

Percy : Ben quoi ? Il est très bien ce type !

Bill : Sinon, cââââlme ! Je ne devrais pas le dire...

Percy : Alors ne le dis pas !

Bill : ... mais Lily ne répond pas à Philip. .

°des soupirs de soulagement se font entendre°

Percy : Ashley Potter demandait quel est le PDV du chapitre 17...

Bill : James !

Percy : °vexé de s'être fait piquer le seul type de spoiler qu'il consent à dévoiler° Cath89, condamner quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore commis de crime, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il va en commettre, est un est un problème des plus épineux.

Alohomora : °acquiesce de la tête et se met à genoux devant le génie de Philip K Dick et un peu quand même devant Spielberg, même si elle n'est pas fan de son cinéma°

Bill : Petite explication à tous. Dire que Peter est amoureux de Lily n'est pas en soi un raison suffisante pour expliquer la future trahison, ce serait trop simpliste, trop facile. C'est juste un élément à rajouter.

Percy : Mymye-Potter, ce qui se passe avec Harry et Draco, vous l'avez découvert dans le chapitre 16. Est-ce que Minigalle est au service de Voldemort ? Tu te doutes que c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre compte tenu du paragraphe 4 alinéa 7. Tu auras ta réponse au chapitre 19, pas avant.

Bill : °mdr° Oui ZIgmo, Peter a réussi à mettre quelqu'un au plancher. Il est quand même en cinquième année. Mais remarquez que le procédé n'est pas très loyal.

Alohomora : °grognon° Ça vous surprend de la part du rat.

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux : Non ! C'est le rat tout craché ça !

Bill et Percy : O.o

Percy : Le chat a bien parlé ?

Bill : °se gratouille la tête° Yep !

Percy : C'est bien ce que je me disais. ZIgmo, en effet, l'avenir d'Irina n'est pas franchement radieux. Elle est loin d'embrasser les opinions de son fiancé et même de sa famille, mais si tel est son destin, elle l'accepte.

Bill : Un peu masochiste quand même la gamine. Meredith n'est pas si puissante que tu le penses. Elle a des dons, mais pas plus de puissance qu'une sorcière de quinze ans. Elle a peut-être du sang de Dryade dans les veines, elle n'en est pas moins une sorcière. Et en effet, Harry a un sérieux faible pour Dawn. Mais chuuut . Est-ce que Minigalle est la traîtresse...

Percy : Ne répond pas à cette question. En vertu du...

Tous : ON SAIT !

Bill : Comment ça se passe avec le Mantra Noir... °devient sombre° D'après ce qu'en a dit Moïra, cela ne présage rien de bon. Harry aurait tout intérêt à stoppé ça le plus vite possible.

Tous : °acquiesce de la tête°

Alohomora : Pour ta question bonus ZIgmo, j'y ai répondu au début du chapitre 16. En effet, bien trouvé, c'est l'épée de Gryffondor qui m'a donné l'idée de l'Oplon. Je ne pense pas qu'il pratiquait l'Oplon, il n'avait pas la maîtrise d'un véritable art du combat ...

Percy : °jouant les profs° Petit rappel : la technique vient d'Asie et n'arrive en Europe que dans les alentours du 14ème siècle.

Alohomora : ... Mais il pouvait très bien enchanter son épée pour qu'elle soit incandescente, extensible, plus dure etc... Par contre, si Godric a laissé quelque chose à Poudlard, ce n'est pas son épée. Par contre désolée, de ne pas avoir pu satisfaire à ta requête. Les animateurs ne pouvaient être choisis que pour le chapitre 15, maintenant c'est moi qui reprend les nominations en main.

Percy : °soupir° Malheureusement !

Alohomora : On t'a pas sonné toi :-p Par contre pour ta colle, je suis tout à fait convaincu que l'on puisse être à l'origine de sa naissance. °tousse° _Terminator_ °tousse° Après les auteurs se débrouillent justement pour ne pas avoir à gérer un quelconque paradoxe. Ils feintes, contournent, forcent mais se débrouillent pour retomber sur leurs pieds. Les voyages dans le temps sont de vrais casse-tête, mais c'est pour ça qu'ils sont, à mon goût, tout à fait passionnants.

Percy : Sandrine met en avant que le don de Lily n'apporte rien à l'histoire. °embêté parce que pris dans un dilemme cornélien... mais en sage personnage, il va choisir son devoir° Paragraphe 4 alinéa 7. Seul l'avenir te le dira.

Bill : Tu te doutes quand même bien que si Lily a ce don, ce n'est pas pour des prunes. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, l'auteur a suffisamment montré que rien n'était laissé au hasard et que tout ressortait à un moment ou à un autre...

Percy : Mouais... °regard sceptique° C'est une généralisation bien généralisante... Je doute...

Bill : Sinon pour ce qui serait inutile... °hausse les épaules° Chaque détail compte car il permet de dresser un peu mieux le portrait d'un personnage, de dépeindre une ambiance etc... Et bien sûr que le chapitre 15 manque d'actions, il était axé sur la psychologie. Mais je ne vais pas faire une explication littéraire de ce chapitre. L'auteur n'a pas réussi à faire passer ce qu'elle voulait, tant pis pour elle, elle ne va pas en mourir, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Et détrompe-toi, elle ne reçoit pas que des admirations béates ! Rien que les commentaires de ses beta-readeuses la rafraîchissent régulièrement ;p

Alohomora : Miss Moony, moi non plus, je comprends pas comment on peut préférer Angel-tout-raplapla à Spikey. Ça me passe au-dessus du bonnet

Percy : Katie Bell, connaissant l'imagination débordante de l'auteur, tu peux être certaine que le frère de Remus ne peut s'appeler que... Romulus...

Alohomora : Même pas vrai ! è.é En fait non, ce frère n'a pas de nom, mais Romulus s'impose de lui-même.

Percy : La fameuse blague de Sirius (je ne comprends pas comment il a pu ne pas être renvoyé) ne se passera pas dans la présente fic, car elle se déroule pendant leur sixième année.

Bill : Calme Néko . Meredith ne craint rien de Remus-loup. La scène dans la forêt du ch10 te le confirmera. Devant la demoiselle, le loup se fait gentil chien-chien

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : On voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon cousin ! é.

Alohomora : Pour l'inspiration de _Fruit Basket_, oui et non. J'avais cette idée que Remus dégoûtait et effrayait ses parents depuis le début. Toutefois, je regardais l'animé en boucle tandis que j'écrivais le chapitre 15 (pour me mettre dans l'ambiance). Je n'irais donc pas jusqu'à affirmer que l'animé ne m'a pas servi. J'ai été trop marquée par le dernier épisode. Alors, même sans le vouloir, ça a pu remonter.

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : #è.è#

Alohomora : °câlin°

Percy : Ginny McGregor nous le montre, l'auteur n'a aucune imagination.

Alohomora : Gnn ?

Percy : Effectivement, Doug Carter est un mélange de Doug Ross et John Carter !

Bill : Perce, et le paragraphe 4 alinéa 7 ?

Percy : Ben quoi le paragraphe 4 alinéa 7.

Bill : Tu es en train de spoiler la partie "bonus"

Percy : °rouge de confusion°

Alohomora : En plus ce n'est pas un manque d'imagination, juste des clins d'œil ;p. Par contre, je tiens à dire que les noms de Knight comme Dawn n'ont absolument rien à voir avec _Urgence _et _BTVS_. Quant à Meredith, elle n'a vraiment rien d'un "être de lumière". Les Dryades sont tous sauf des êtres d'une grande bonté. Je rappelle quand même qu'elles n'ont pas hésité à tuer l'une d'entre elles.

Bill : Thalyssandre, dans le ch17 et 18, il risque d'y avoir un peu plus... "d'action" du côté James/lily...

Percy : °trépigne° Paragraphe 4 alinéa 7 ! .

Bill : °continue°... Mais pas autant que je le souhaiterais °soupir°

Alohomora : Mouais ! C'est bon ! Tu ne veux quand même pas que je vire en R ?

Bill : .. Bien sûr que si.

Percy : °a viré pivoine°

Alohomora : °..° °tient toujours le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là° Je t'aimeuuuuhh !

Bill : °pas le temps de réagir et se planquer°

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : °assommé sous l'impact du choc° Aïeeeuuuhh ! °manque de se retrouver étouffé dans l'étreinte° Je vous rappelle que je suis là. è.

Alohomora : Pas de risque que je t'oublie. °cââââlin°

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : Dire que je me plaignais de Kagura.

Les lecteurs : °totalement perdus° On peut revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse avant qu'il ne faille grimper le _rating _?

Alohomora : #.# Oups ! Désolée.

Bill et le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : °totalement déboussolés°

Percy : Le chapitre du PDV de Harry va se faire un peu attendre, rompant à l'ordre, ce sera le 20ème.

Alohomora : Le meilleur pour la fin.

Bill : Losgann demande s'il était vraiment nécessaire de tuer Névée.

Tous : °regard accusateur°

Alohomora : °un peu paniquée° Ben euh... c'était prévu depuis le début et puis... un peu quand même... Sinon vous pensez bien que je l'aurais sauvée. Je passe d'ailleurs mon temps à repêcher des personnages... J'ose pas vous dire qui j'ai sauvé dernièrement... Vais me faire taper. °se planque derrière Bill°

Bill : Ensuite, Caramella fait une looongue review.

Alohomora : Merci et non, le grec ancien est loin d'être indispensable. Pour la mytho, mate les _Chevaliers du Zodiaque,_ c'est un bon début. En tout cas, moi ça m'a bien aidé ;p

Percy : YunaFab, les trois femmes qui tissent le destin des hommes sont les Moires/Parques. Sinon pour le "et Harry dans tout ça" réponse ci-dessus : dodo, mantra noir, colère et je-fonce-tête-baissée-dans-les-ennuis.

Bill : Dis Perce, tu as quelque chose contre Harry ?

Percy : Non mais tu as vu l'irresponsabilité de sa conduite ? Il a quinze ans maintenant ! Il est temps de grandir !

Bill : Est-ce que Draco est insensible à ce qui se passe ? Hmm... Bonne question. A toi de juger avec le chapitre 16.

Percy : Est-ce que quelqu'un va découvrir le lien entre Harry et Voldemort ? Il faudrait que ce soit un sacré génie ou un devin !

Bill : Fannie, en effet _ad honores _veut dire, par ou pour l'honneur. Ça a été choisi en connaissance de cause.

Percy : Mnémosyne dit que grâce à l'auteur elle aime mieux Draco. Je savais bien qu'il fallait s'en méfier !

Alohomora : °vexée° Tu peux parler toi !

Percy : °comprend pas°

Alohomora : Relis le tome deux et quatre !

Percy : °comprend toujours pas°

Bill : Cherry.c demande : "un faible pour _détective Conan _?"

Alohomora : °..° SHINISHI KUDO ! °yeux en forme de cœurs°

Percy : °soupir° Et encore un autre !

Bill : Lyel/Katie, en effet Lupin et Rogue se souvenaient du voyage des "Knight", peut-être plus très clairement parce que le temps fait son œuvre, mais ils savaient.

Alohomora : C'était d'ailleurs, je trouvais, une bonne raison d'expliquer pourquoi Rogue déteste autant Harry et favorise Draco.

Percy : Mandarine Blues, tes hypothèses sur l'identité de Lynn sont intéressantes, mais fausses.

Alohomora : Comment certains peuvent imaginer que Lynn va devenir l'abominable Rita Skeeter ? O.o

Percy : Pour ce que Meredith est devenue en 1995, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : paragra...

Bill : °interrompant° Oui, on sait...

Percy : Pareil pour Will, nous ne pouvons pas répondre.

Bill : °grogne°

Percy : Quant à la façon dont Sirius a eu la barrette de Lynn...

Bill : °coupant° Réponse dans le chapitre 17. Isly, pour tout te dire, à l'origine, les Dryades devaient être des Elfes à la façon Tolkien. Mais ça faisait un peu bizarre avec les Elfes-de-Maison. Après, elles devaient être des Fées, façon la Fée Bleue de Pinocchio. Mais dans le manuel des créatures magiques, on découvre que les fées sont plus des êtres comme la Fée Clochette. Après un long potassage de livres, les Dryades sont apparues comme les plus aptes à tenir le rôle de créatures puissantes et étranges.

Percy : Sandrine, Sibylle n'est pas vraiment vieille, elle a dans les 25 ans.

Bill : Lily of the Valley, pour que Lynn devienne Mrs Lestrange, il faudrait qu'il se passe beaucoup d'événements inattendus. Surtout que si l'on en croie Rosier et sa bande, Lestrange a déjà une petite amie presque officielle et que la seule qui pourrait prendre sa place est Irina, pour raisons politiques. Mais bon... en fiction, rien n'est impossible.

Percy : Parvati, pour que Lily avoue à James qu'elle l'aime, il faudrait déjà qu'elle l'aime. Et pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Bill : Pas encore, mais bientôt.

Alohomora : Alors je te certifie Parvati, qu'Alohomora (donc moi) est absolument convaincue que Hermione n'aura pas une miette de Harry, un Ron en entier si elle veut.

Bill : Bien sûr qu'elle veut !

Percy : Nous sommes d'accord !

Bill : Go Hermione ! Fight Ron ! ..

Alohomora : Mais je ne suis pas certaine que mon avis soit d'une grande valeur. °soupir° C'est la dame anglaise qui décide de tout. °re-soupir°

Percy : Le décryptage des Empreintes ? °éclate de rire° J'ai hâte de voir comment l'auteur va se dépatouiller de ça.

Alohomora : è.é Oh ça va ! Peut-être à la fin, dans le dernier chapitre.

Bill : Apparemment Alo', tes personnages n'ont pas quinze ans mais vingt.

Alohomora : °dépitée° Moi qui voulais éviter de tomber dans le syndrome _Dawson _(je pourrais également citer Clamp), où à quinze ans, les personnages sont capables de discourir de la vie, de la mort, de la fin et du pourquoi au petit-déjeuner ou en pleine crise sentimentale... ou même n'importe quand... Je me souviens qu'à quinze ans mes discussions étaient plus... prosaïques... Mais apparemment, je m'en souviens mal. °re-soupir° Tu as sûrement raison MnC.

Percy : Saint Seya ...

Alohomora : °chante° Des quatre coins de l'univers...

Tous : O..o

Alohomora : Hum... excusez-moi #.# Ah mais les _Chevaliers_... comment dire, c'est le début d'une grande histoire avec les mangas et la mythologie, dur de ne pas marquer le coup ;p

Percy : Donc, Saint Seya, comment ça, Harry et Dawn ça continue ? Il faudrait déjà que c'est commencé !

Bill : Logique !

Alohomora : Leeeees chevaliers du Zodiaaaaaaaaques coooonnnntre les forces démoniaaaaaaaaaaques...

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : Faites la taire !

Percy : °du persil dans les oreilles° Sinon, oui Harry montrera son Patronus.

Tous : °ont du mal à se remettre que Percy ait transgressé le paragraphe 4 alinéa 7°

Percy : °grincheux° Bon ça va !

Bill : Miss Serpentard °marque un temps d'arrêt° hum... °se racle la gorge° Non °un peu sec° le dernier chapitre n'est pas du PDV de Dumbledore.

Alohomora : °frémit rien qu'à cette idée°

Percy : °manque de s'étrangler quand il lit la suite du message° "VIVE SERPENTARD ET VOL... Vous-savez-qui !" Complètement siphonnée cette fille !

Bill : °acquiesce gravement de la tête° Nash, penser que le lion est plus faible que le dragon est une erreur.

Alohomora : Ouais, le lion est un chevalier d'or tandis que le dragon n'est que de bronze... °n'a pas quitté l'univers des _CDZ_°

Bill : Si tu jètes un regard dans un dictionnaire des symboles, tu verras que le lion n'est pas n'importe qui. Et si tu fais un tour du côté des _Chroniques de Narnia _de Lewis ...

Percy : °jouant les profs°Où JKR est allé chercher Diggory.

Bill : °reprenant° ... tu verras que tout un monde est créé par un Lion. Non, ne te fie pas à l'aspect moldu du lion. Le Dragon et le Lion peuvent s'affronter sur un pied d'égalité.

Percy : Ou plutôt une patte ... °ricane°

Bill : Percy fait dans l'humour.

Percy : Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce qu'un sorcier est de Serdaigle qu'il n'est pas puissant, tout comme il y a des Gryffondor qui sont faibles.

Tous : °regardent du côté de Peter et Neville°

Percy : °reprend° Henry Potter n'est pas faible. Il n'atteint peut-être pas le niveau de son épouse mais il n'en est pas moins puissant. Ensuite, il faut voir que Remus parle de qualité de magie et non de quantité. La puissance d'un sorcier repose sur ces deux facteurs : la qualité et la quantité. La qualité est innée, on ne peut la modifier ...

Bill : °interrompant° Normalement.

Percy : °continuant° ... par contre on peut influer sur la quantité. Mais effectivement, James ressemble plus à son père qu'à sa mère.

Tous : °secouent la tête° Mais où est-ce qu'elle est encore allée chercher ça ?

Alohomora : Qui ? moi ? Boh vous savez, je ne suis plus à ça près ...

Bill : Nash, la formule dont tu parles...

Percy : °re-jouant les profs° _Ex nihilo_ !

Bill : Oui... Bref, sert à recréer ce qui manque. Pour l'utiliser sur un être vivant, il faudrait basculer dans la Magie Noire. Mais surtout, ce n'est pas l'équivalent d'un sort de résurrection. A supposer qu'il soit possible de l'utiliser sur un être humain, ça ne servirait qu'à lui redonner un bras amputé, un pied disparu. Si c'est la tête qui venait à manquer, il pourrait la faire réapparaître, théoriquement.

Tous : °dégoûtés par l'image°

Bill : Mais la personne resterait morte. Une tête morte sur un corps mort.

Percy-Mr-Prof : Une incantation est une formule magique, tout simplement.

Bill : James est peut-être trop petit pour mettre un coup de boule à Parry, mais il est à la bonne hauteur lui mettre un coup de tête dans la mâchoire et c'est loin de faire du bien.

Percy : De toute façon, la violence n'a jamais servi à régler les différends. Gred et Forge °s'arrête°... Bizarre, ça me dit quelque chose... °hausse les épaules et reprend° voudrait savoir si Harry et Draco vont s'unir à un moment pour combattre un danger ?" °autoritairement° Paragraphe 4 alinéa 7 !

Bill : Ça se pourrait.

Percy : è.é °lisant° "Je voudrai savoir comment ça ce fait que Torr puisse parler avec James quelques heures après avoir bu la potion de Babel alors qu'il parlait allemand avec Dumbledore et qu'il faut au moins 16h pour préparer un antidote. Il n'y aurait pas un peu de magie noire là-dessous?"

Bill : Tu oublies que Torr n'a pas bu la potion. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il dit à James. Quant au fait qu'il parle allemand, il l'a peut-être tout simplement appris de la manière la plus moldue qui soit.

Percy : "Est-ce que Harry a des chances de devenir un Animagus ?" Im-Pos-Sible ! Cela ne se fait pas sans un contrôle du Ministère. Il faut remplir des demandes, donner ses raisons, présenter un dossier dûment rempli, avoir l'appui d'un tuteur. Et puis en plus ce n'est pas à la portée du premier apprenti venu. C'est un haut fait de magie.

Bill : Je crois que ça veut dire non. Mais sans rire, ça prend du temps. Les Maraudeurs ont quand même mis, près de trois ans.

Percy : Les Maraudeurs sont des Animagi ? O.o

Bill : Juju demande ce que fait exactement Torr à la fin du ch12, quand toute la bande maraude. Dur à dire. Apparemment, il serait rentré dans une sorte de transe de concentration. C'est tout ce que je peux en dire.

Percy : Vinéa demande si Vold... °frisonne° Vous-Savez-Qui va savoir qui est réellement Orpheo.

Bill : Ça serait très intéressant comme situation. Faut voir avec l'auteur.

Alohomora : °perdue dans la contemplation de Bill et serrant le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là à l'en étouffer° Je ne suis pas là pour le moment, mais vous pouvez laisser un message après le bip. °biiip°

Percy : °désespér

Bill : °indulgent°

Percy : Vinéa demande si Harry va péter les plombs, parce qu'elle adore ça.

Alohomora : °rêveuse° Ahhh les personnages qui pètent les plombs °..° GOHAN FIGHT !

Percy : Mais elle en a combien en réserve ?

Alohomora : Un sacré paquet ! ;p

Bill : Vinéa, pour répondre à ta question, c'est assez simple. Ou Harry arrête le Mantra Noir et s'en tire sans trop de dommage. Ou il continue et tu auras le droit à un pétage de câble en bonne et due forme.

Percy : Et là il devient fou ou perd toute apparence humaine. Quand Maman saura ça.

Bill : Ouch ! J'en connais un qui va trinquer !

Percy : °acquiesce gravement°

Alohomora : Merci à Nono qui a pensé à fêter l'anniversaire des _Portes_. .. Tu sais que sans toi, je l'aurais loupé ;p

Bill : Nana demande si Lynn et Sirius vont finir par s'embrasser avant la fin de l'histoire. °regard en biais vers Percy°

Percy : ... °aperçoit le regard de son frère° Quoi ?

Bill : Tu ne sors pas ta réplique ?

Percy : °un peu gêné° En fait je ne sais pas du tout comment ça va se passer et... ben...

Bill : Et tu es curieux.

Percy : Humph... °embarrassé d'avoir été démasqu

Bill : Donc tu ne sais pas et je ne sais pas. °regard vers Alohomora qui chatouille le ventre du-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là-mais-qui-apprécie-le-traitement°

Alohomora : °se rend compte que tout le monde la regarde° Gnn ?

Bill : Est-ce que Lynn et Sirius vont finir par s'embrasser avant la fin de l'histoire ?

Alohomora : Paragraphe 4 alinéa 7.

Tous et surtout Percy : O.o ?

Bill : Mouais. Est-ce que Meredith et Remus sont vraiment ensemble ou c'est juste comme ça ? Nana, il ne faut pas t'attendre à les voir se balader main dans la main et se glisser des petits mots sous la table, mais à leur manière, ils sont ensemble, dévoués l'un à l'autre.

Percy : Est-ce que les Maraudeurs vont finir par comprendre qui est Orpheo et dans ce cas, ne serait-ce pas un indice pour démasquer le traître, puisque Harry aura toujours eu un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de Peter, demande encore Nana. Remus pour le moment sait déjà qui est Orpheo, quant à la suite, tu verras bien.

Bill : Mais pour ce qui est de l'attitude de Harry envers Peter, n'oublie pas que cinq ans vont passer avant que cette histoire de traître ne vienne sur la table. D'autres événements auront eu le temps de se passer, les souvenirs se seront altérés. Remus a sûrement dû être soupçonné pour une "bonne" raison.

Percy : Lynn ne pourrait être qu'une autre Mrs Figg, car dans l'histoire il y a déjà Arabella Figg. Est-ce que Dumbledore savait que les Torr et les Knight avaient une parenté ? En fait l'arbre généalogique des Knight est complètement factice. Les directeurs de Poudlard peuvent s'en servir pour cacher des élèves dans Poudlard.

Bill : Qu'il y ait un lien de parenté avec la famille de Torr n'est pas si étonnant. Il a bien fallu bâtir cette fausse branche sur du vrai pour qu'elle soit crédible. Le monde sorcier n'est pas si vaste, en remontant loin on peut toujours trouver des parentés à plusieurs familles. Heureusement que des sorciers naissent au sein des Moldus, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus que des sorciers dégénérés.

Percy : Jess-Chang demande ce que sont devenues Dawn, Irina et Meredith en 1995. Paragraphe 4, alinéa 7.

Tous : °soooouuuupir°

Bill : °froncement de sourcils° Ce qu'est une aura blanche et une aura noire et le rapport avec Jedusor ? Je suppose que tu parles de Mantra. Le Mantra est une phrase que l'on répète, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par plonger dans une transe. Le Mantra Blanc et le Mantra Noir ont les mêmes vertus : augmenter la puissance intrinsèque d'un sorcier. Mais là où le Blanc prend son temps, ne traumatise ni le corps ni la magie, le Noir est plus agressif et brûle les étapes (je vous passe les détails techniques et magiques). Tant et si bien que si l'on n'a pas un mental suffisamment fort, le Mantra Noir peut vous griller la cervelle. Le rapport avec Jedusor c'est que le jeune sorcier l'avait noté dans son carnet et l'auteur fait l'hypothèse qu'il s'en est servi et l'a dominé (mais y a laissé son apparence humaine)

Percy : Miss.Black demande de but en blanc quel est le secret de Moïra Carolis. Enfin, paragraphe, 4 alinéa 7.

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : S'il dit encore une fois cette phrase, je le griffe.

Alohomora : °acquiesce° Ryan, j'ai des idées de fic, mais là la sortie du tome 5 est trop proche, je ne ferais donc rien. On verra bien ce qui va se passer et j'aviserai ensuite.

Bill : Luna, Peter ne devient probablement un traître que tardivement. Un an avant la mort des Potter, d'après les dires de Sirius (remarquez que ça correspond à la naissance de Harry). Donc tu ne verras pas son changement de camp dans cette fic.

Percy : Liv, 1995 n'existe pas en 1975, donc les personnages ne font rien. Ou alors il faudrait faire des flash forward à longueur de temps et compte tenu de la façon dont ça va se terminer, ça n'a aucun sens.

Bill : Alex, demande si Torr est responsable pour le balai de James.

Percy : °se redresse° Para...

Tous : ON SAIT !

Bill : Faut pas poser des questions aussi directes. (Surtout quand y a un maniaque du règlement dans le coin)

Percy : Mimi-la-pro, Névée est morte et elle ne revivra pas, point barre. Pas de magie interdite qui tienne ! è.

Bill : O.o Euh... Tout le monde sait que tu es accro au règlement, mais pas la peine de te montrer aussi brusque, il y a des âmes sensibles !

Percy : Pas d'âme sensible qui tienne, la règle c'est la règle. On ne ressuscite pas les morts ! Rana(é), la raison du prénom Orpheo a déjà été expliquée, mais sera reprise plus tard, dans un prochain "bonus"

Bill : Question pour toi, Alo'. Rana(é) demande quels sont parmi les personnages de JKR et les tiens ceux que tu aimes et ceux que tu n'aimes pas.

Alohomora : °arrête momentanément de caresser le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là° Euh... Dur comme question. Chez JKR, j'adore Harry, les Maraudeurs (moins Peter), Lily, les jumeaux, Draco et j'ai un faible pour Seamus, Charlie et Bill.

Tous : °ironique° Naaaann ! Sérieux ?

Alohomora : Je n'aime pas Peter, Voldemort (mais Jedusor m'intéresse), Lucius, Dumbledore, Skeeter, Ginny, Cho, Percy.

Percy : è.é C'est réciproque ...

Alohomora : Je suis partagée en ce qui concerne Ron. Je ne suis pas fana de Hagrid, Hermione m'agace. Je n'aime pas les Dursley, mais ils me font rire. Quant à Rogue, c'est un cas épineux. J'ai cru que j'allais le buter à la fin du tome 3, mais parfois, il a quand même la classe ! (v. scène où il relève sa manche et fout son bras tatoué sous le nez de cet incapable Fudge que je déteste aussi) et a un sens de l'humour bien corrosif (" Si votre tête était là-bas, c'est que votre corps y était aussi "). Ensuite dans les miens, je dirais bien Lynn ou Rosier, mais en fait ils ne sont pas à moi, donc ça ne compte pas vraiment. J'aime bien les Mortes-Vivantes, les familles Potter & Black, Névée, Anna-Lola et... en fait je les aime tous. . Même Parry ! Je dois être la seule, mais je le trouve touchant. Je les ai tous créés, dur d'en préférer un aux autres.

Bill : Sur ces belles paroles, les questions des reviewers ont toutes été posées.

Percy : °soupir de soulagement°

Alohomora : °petite voix° Déjà ? Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je dise au revoir à Bill ? °grooooos soooouuupir° Pas drôle. y.y

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : Moi aussi je vais pouvoir partir ? °plein d'espoir dans la voix°

Alohomora : Non, toi je te garde. ..

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : °râle râle râle°

Alohomora : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des reviews, qui ont accepté de me faire part de leurs impressions. . Et lecteurs qui restez silencieux, j'espère vous avoir également quelque peu divertis. Au prochain chapitre.

Pour vous faire patienter un peu ...

**BONUS !**

Retour de l'explication-du-pourquoi-du-comment ou, plutôt, pourquoi-Untel-s'appelle-Untel-et-pas-Truc !

Après les animaux, passons aux personnages qui ont des noms qui renvoient d'une manière ou d'une autre à la littérature.

Mary-Sue Destrault : (la préfète-en-chef, alias le Dragon-Humain) Dans le langage des _fanficeurs_(à l'origine, anglophones), une Mary-Sue est le nom moqueur que l'on donne à une certain type de personnage féminin inventé par les auteurs de fic. Il est à déplorer qu'elles pullulent dans les fic de _HP_. Comment les reconnaître ? Assez simple. Vous n'avez qu'une envie : les taper ! Mais, plus précisément ? ... Voyons ça ... °réfléchit° Elles sont amies aussi bien avec Draco que Harry (et, au passage, en attirent un dans leur toile, si ce n'est deux, si l'auteur n'arrive pas à choisir lequel des deux elle préfère), deviennent des Animagi en un temps record (même les Maraudeurs peuvent aller se rhabiller !), elles ont une qualité physique peu ordinaire, une parenté incroyable, un pouvoir exceptionnel. Elles sont jalousées de la gente féminine et admirées de toute la gente masculine. Elles résolvent les énigmes les plus chinoises, découvrent des indices dans des chapeaux de magicien et font passer Hermione pour une attardée. D'une formule magique, elles rabaissent les professeurs, d'un clin d'œil se hissent au niveau de Dumbledore et d'une paire de claque font taire tout le monde. Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, elles sont les véritables vedettes de la fic, elles éclipsent tout le monde (même Harry). C'est assez clair, je ne porte pas vraiment les Mary-Sue dans mon cœur. . Fort heureusement, elles ne sont pas si répandues que je vous le laisse croire. Il suffit d'un rien (un peu de talent et une pincée d'imagination) pour que l'auteur transforme une Mary-Sue potentielle en un personnage très intéressant. Donc, à mes yeux en tout cas, les Mary-Sue sont insupportables et il est plus sain de les fuir. Destrault est un traficotage de l'expression " de trop ".

Gontran Weasley : (le cousin d'Arthur Weasley) La famille Weasley ne brille pas par le côté très " moderne " de ses prénoms, donc il m'en fallait un qui ait pour moi une connotation poussiéreuse. Je ne suis pas allée chercher très loin ce prénom : dans la trilogie _le Livre des Etoiles_ (que je devais lire à ce moment là), l'ersatz français de _HP_, n'en déplaise aux amateurs. Quelques puristes me feront alors remarquer qu'il y a un " d " à Gontran. Juste. Je l'ai tout simplement oublié ;p

Louis Weasley : (petit frère de Gontran Weasley) Louis est présenté comme un personnage vulnérable, en proie à un questionnement douloureux. Je ne pouvais que lui donner le prénom du plus humain des Vampires de Anne Rice, héros du premier opus de " La Chronologie des Vampires ". Et si vous vous posez la question, oui, j'étais en train de lire _La Reine des Damnés_. (En plus, on peut pas dire que Louis, soit un prénom très moderne non plus .)

William (Will) Potter : (le cousin de James) Certains l'auront peut-être compris, ce personnage doit son prénom au héros de Philip Pullman. Tout simplement .

Pour l'anecdote, Harry, au lieu de s'appeler Orpheo devait s'appeler William. Simple jeu sur les prénoms des princes britanniques, mais le cousin étant sur place le premier a été le premier servi.

Philip Parry : (le petit ami de Lily) Avec ce que je viens de vous dire, vous aurez réalisé que ce personnage tient son prénom de l'auteur de _A la Croisée des Mondes_ et, son nom, du héros. Que voulez-vous ? Je venais de terminer cette merveilleuse trilogie et j'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. ..;;

Autre anecdote. Originellement, Philip Parry s'appelait Michael Crichton. Pour la simple raison que quand _Urgence_ se termine, c'est un des noms qui apparaît à l'écran. Il symbolise pour moi qu'il est temps que j'éteigne la télé, alors que j'aurais bien aimé que ça continue encore un peu. Donc c'est un nom que je n'aime pas beaucoup ;p (désolée pour celui qui le porte, rien de personnel, au contraire je devrais même le remercier. Ben tiens, j'en profite : MERCI ). Mais voilà que j'ai découvert que ce Crichton était bien plus connu que ça, qu'on pouvait trouver de ses livres dans les librairies, j'ai donc laissé tomber.

Antinoos Harker : (Serpentard) Dans _l'Iliade_, Antinoos est un des Prétendants de Pénélope. _L'Iliade_ et _L'Odyssée_ sont des mines d'or de prénoms tordus, parfaits pour le monde HP. J'en veux pour preuve le prénom de Hermione. En plus ce sont des livres que je vénère. Donné au fiancé d'Irina et aux chefs des Aspirants le prénom d'un des Prétendants était, je trouvais, très approprié. (et puis ça me faisait rire de l'appeler " anti-esprit " ). Harker ? Une petite transformation de Parker, la famille bien sombre de la série _The__ Pretender/le Caméléon_.

Ajax Troigos : (un Poufsouffle, membre de la bande rivale des Maraudeurs) : Ajax est un personnage de _l'Iliade_ et _l'Odyssée _qui a eu quelques différends avec Ulysse. Et Troigos est une manipulation brutale de Troyen avec un –os pour faire 'plus' grec. Les Troyens étaient les adversaires des Grecs et ils se sont fait méchamment battre par un vilain (certains diront malin) tours que leur a joué le rusé Ulysse (vive les épithètes homériques !). J'avoue que j'avais un petit faible pour les Troyens. mais les Maraudeurs ... oups ! les Grecs ont été plus inspirés .-

Parîs Black : (le père de Sirius) Toujours dans _l'Iliade_, Pâris est celui qui a déclenché la guerre de Troie pour les beaux yeux d'Hélène (en résumant bien vite). Quant à Black ... ben je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'appeler autrement

Cassandra : (la nourrice de Météra et James) Toujours dans _L'Odyssée_ (entre autres), Cassandra était un personnage qui avait le don de voir l'avenir, mais cela avait été retourné en malédiction. Personne ne croyait jamais aucune de ses annonces. " Je vous dis que c'est une mauvaise idée d'héberger Hélène. " " Mais non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle est très jolie, adorable ... " Paf ! Guerre de Troie. " Non non, Agamemnon, ne rentre pas chez toi, ta femme te trompe et complote contre toi ! " " Faut arrêter la boisson Cass' Y a rien à craindre, elle m'attend depuis 10 ans, elle a hâte de me voir. " Et Paf ! voilà le grand roi grec pris dans les filets de sa femme ... au sens littéral. Il était donc assez facile d'appeler la nourrice parano, Cassandra. .

Mouri, Hattori, Cherry : (professeurs mineurs de Poudlard) Ceux-là tiennent leurs noms de personnages d'un manga que j'adore : _Détective Conan_. ö.

Agatha Holmes : (une Gryffondor, ch6 et 15) Là c'est simple, j'avais les mangas suscités sous les yeux, comme le titre vous l'indique ça parle de détectives. On mélange Agatha Christie et Sherlock Holmes et on obtient ... Agatha Holmes. Tada ! Magique ! ;p

fin de la session

Le-petit-minou-tout-roux-autrement-dit-Kyo-qui-se-demande-toujours-ce-qu'il-fait-là : A L'AIDE ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLE !

* * *

1 Pour les non-anglophones : Knight chevalier 


	17. chapitre 17, première partie

**Titre** : Les Portes

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

(cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes parus et traduits en français. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement fortuites !)

**Disclaimer** : je rappelle à tous ceux qui auraient raté les Magicobus, Harry Potter et tout son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant cette fic.

J'aimerais également m'excuser auprès de M Edmond Rostand pour avoir maltraité ses si beaux vers, mais voilà je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de les caser (comme j'ai pu) dans ce modeste texte.

**Avertissement** : G

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1975 : les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année et la situation politique dégénère. C'est dans un climat incertain qu'arrivent deux nouveaux élèves Silver et Orpheo Knight. Ce que tous ignorent c'est que ces deux garçons sont en réalité Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont coincés dans le passé, à moins de retrouver les Portes (celles du titre bien entendu).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Poudlard pleure ses victimes et les Serpentard s'ennuient. Draco s'essaie à la Wrestle mais est loin de faire bonne impression à Moïra Carolis qui excelle dans cette discipline.

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-avec-lesquels-on- commence-à-se-familiariser **(depuis le temps !) 

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Elle était la commère de l'école, aucune rumeur ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard (relire le chapitre 14 au cas où cela vous aurait échappé)

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle.

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. (méchant-vilain-pas-beau… un prof de potions normal quoi ! rien de nouveau sous le plafond enchanté…)

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. (il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…)

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. (Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse. Que ne ferait-on pas pour ses beaux yeux ?…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. (alors lui on ne l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continue de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit ? je me le demande bien…)

Will Potter : Serdaigle, 5ème année. Cousin de James.

Esther Black : mère de Sirius, conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société.

Cassandra : la nourrice de James.

Xino : un Elfe de Maison avec lequel les Maraudeurs ont sympathisé.

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments** (qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas imaginer des fois !) :

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée et des Maraudeurs. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry.

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : Mes beta-readeuses préférées qui ont fait un travail de fusée (je ne pourrais pas invoquer le temps de correction comme excuse pour le retard p) : Kamala, Zéna et Mélu-Œil-de-Lynx.

Et puis n'oublions pas les artistes :

Jo, toujours aussi pro, qui m'a pondu quelques crobarts du combat Moïra/Dawn à couper le souffle ! Wow ! Bravo. Foncez voir son travail ! (pour l'adresse v. ma bio) 

Malheureusement, j'ai perdu dessins, adresses et noms des artistes lorsque Giles m'a lâché (traître !) Alors, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me les re-communiquer pour que je puisse mettre les liens dans ma bio et ainsi exposer votre talent. ^__^

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora** : Ecrire des fanfictions n'est pas de tout repos ! Entre l'emploi du temps qui se charge tout seul, la motivation qui fout le camp, l'ordinateur qui lâche, et la sortie du tome 5, pas facile du tout même ! J'ai dû faire le deuil de mes 10 pages écrites patiemment, Giles n'a jamais voulu me les rendre (re-traître !)

Une fois encore, je tiens à rassurer tous les inquiets. OUI, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette fanfiction. Et NON, je ne ferai aucune référence au tome 5. Je tiens à dire que tout est planifié depuis un sacré bout de temps (impossible de faire autrement !). Alors si vous trouvez des allusions au tome 5 ou des ressemblances, c'est un parfait coup de chance ! Je ne changerai rien à ce qui est décidé (c'est trop tard maintenant !). Je terminerai cette fic, comme je l'ai commencé : en ignorant ce qui se passe dans le tome 5. (et tant pis pour moi si toutes mes belles théories sont foutues par terre !) C'est clair pour tout le monde ? ^_^

Chapitre 17 : Un Noël rouge et vert (première partie)

_24 Décembre 1975 : Yumegari_

Dire que James fut réveillé en sursaut le matin du 24 décembre n'était pas mentir.

Sirius, jeune sorcier de quinze ans, toujours en quête d'une nouvelle "grande" idée pour animer la vie de ses condisciples, avait décidé ce matin-là de réveiller à "sa façon" ses compagnons de chambre. "Sa façon" consistait à grimper sur les lits des malheureux endormis, le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas les tirer de leur sommeil (pas encore) puis, de sauter de tout son poids sur le matelas à faire hurler les ressorts, en ponctuant chaque bond d'un insupportable "debout paresseux". Ballotté comme une puce sur le dos d'un kangourou, James avait été éjecté du royaume des songes, un peu trop violemment à son goût. 

Complètement déboussolé, dans le flou de sa myopie, James cherchait le visage de son perturbateur de repos. "Sirius ?" grogna-t-il lorsqu'il identifia la chevelure noire – plus qu'il ne reconnut les traits de l'adolescent –.

"Tout juste Auguste ! Et maintenant fini de traîner au lit ! Le soleil est levé et le coq a chanté. Debout ! Debout !" Et à chacune de ses exhortations à se lever, Sirius bondissait de plus belle.

Agacé, James balaya d'un mouvement rapide les jambes de Sirius, qui perdit l'équilibre et s'avachit sur le lit. Loin de s'énerver d'avoir été pris en traite, Sirius éclata de rire. "Bien joué Jamesie !" concéda-t-il sans rancœur.

Trop occupé à se décrocher la mâchoire dans un bâillement spectaculaire, James ne releva même pas le surnom dont il venait d'être affublé.

"Quelle heure est-il ?" grommela-t-il en se laissant retomber en arrière, les paupières déjà prêtes à se refermer.

"Sept heure moins cinq, pourquoi ?" répondit Sirius, dont rien ne semblait pouvoir entamer la bonne humeur.

James se redressa d'un coup, les cheveux hirsutes, le regard mauvais. "Sept heures moins cinq ?" répéta-t-il. Il espérait pour la survie de Sirius qu'il avait mal entendu.

Mais tout sourire, Sirius hocha affirmativement la tête. "Yep ! Le coq a chanté, le soleil est levé et les oiseaux gazouillent." Et sur ce, Sirius sauta au bas du lit de James et se précipita sur celui de Remus.

Réveillé brutalement, Remus ne fit confiance qu'à son instinct animal et attrapa son assaillant par la gorge. Sans faire montre d'un véritable effort, le loup-garou plaqua son perturbateur au sol.

"Eh mais ça va pas ! T'es complètement malade !" tenta de crier Sirius, la voix trop comprimée.

Remus cligna des yeux. "Sirius ?"

"Mais oui !" s'indigna ce dernier.

Gêné, le loup-garou relâcha le cou de son ami, qui s'éloigna prudemment.

"Je suis désolé." bâilla Remus. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre qui ne laissait voir que l'obscurité de la nuit. "Mais... Quelle heure est-il ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

"Sept heures moins cinq." répondit James déjà en proie au sommeil et trop fatigué pour marquer son indignation. Remus ne fit aucun commentaire, il se contenta de regagner son lit et de rabattre les draps par dessus sa tête.

"Allez les gars ! Un peu d'énergie ! On se motive..." s'écria Sirius en plein milieu de la chambre. Seul un grognement étouffé provenant du lit d'Orpheo lui répondit. "Debout ! L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt." réitéra Sirius.

"Si tu ne laisses pas dormir ceux qui veulent se lever tard, c'est toi qui n'auras plus d'avenir." le menaça James.

"Un petit footing, ça ne dit personne ? Orpheo, je suis sûr que ça te ferait du bien."

James entendit les tentures d'un lit voisin s'ouvrir brusquement et un "hmmmm" de protestation s'élever.

"Orpheooo..." chantonna Sirius.

"Coucher le chien !" grogna Orpheo. Mais il en fallait plus pour refreiner l'ardeur de Sirius, qui prenait un malin plaisir à déranger l'endormi.

James reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un et entendit quelque chose tomber sur le sol et plus rien. L'inquiétude l'emportant sur la fatigue, James passa sa tête entre les deux rideaux rouges de son lit et jeta un regard dans la chambre.

Orpheo dormait déjà, le poing encore fermé sur la baguette, les tentures du lit ouvertes. James baissa les yeux et vit, aux pieds du lit, Sirius qui se tortillait comme un ver. Les mains pressées contre son corps, les jambes collées l'une contre l'autre et les lèvres scellées, il était incapable de se redresser. Un maléfice du Saucisson en bonne et due forme (probablement même un peu modifié puisque Sirius n'était pas parvenu à s'en libérer) ! James ne put contenir un petit rire moqueur et retourna à la chaleur et l'obscurité de son lit.

Alors que Dia venait ronronner dans le creux de son cou, James s'étonna tout de même de la vitalité de Sirius. La nuit dernière, ils ne s'étaient pas couchés avant trois heures du matin et ils avaient adopté ce rythme depuis le début des vacances. De plus, leurs journées étaient loin d'être oisives. Entre les ballades (non-autorisées) dans la Forêt Interdite et à Pré-au-lard, les métamorphoses à répétition, les essais de sorts non-enseignés (et à raison) dans le programme scolaire, les explorations de Poudlard et les mauvais tours joués à Rogue et à Knight, ils avaient de quoi dépenser énergie physique et magique. D'un commun accord, Remus, Peter et Sirius avaient d'ailleurs imposé des soirées de relâche où ils restaient "sagement" dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il était hors de question que James retombe malade ! Mais James se demandait bien à quel moment il était censé se reposer exactement. Orpheo choisissait délibérément ces soirs-là pour écourter ses explorations avec son cousin. Et tous les cinq, bien approvisionnés en Bièraubeurre et sucreries, discutaient, s'amusaient, palabraient et racontaient des histoires devant de grandes flambées. Les heures s'évaporaient magiquement.

L'habitude s'était peu à peu installée. L'habitude agréable et réconfortante, qui rythme les journées, crée les attentes et les impatiences.

Mais, il y a trois jours, l'enchaînement bien calibré d'événements s'était vu bouleversé. Habituellement, à la nuit tombée, les filles de Gryffondor étaient de sortie ou montaient dans leur chambre. Les Maraudeurs et les Mortes Vivantes ne s'évitaient pas intentionnellement, mais ils ne forçaient pas non plus les réunions. Or, ce soir-là, alors que les garçons investissaient la salle commune, les filles, déjà installées, ne s'en allèrent pas. Lily écrivait avec le plus grand sérieux dans un volume relié. Norgoth était tout à son livre, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré. Adhonores, quant à elle, pinçait les cordes de sa lyre comme si le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister, son étrange animal pour seul auditeur. Les garçons les avaient ignorées et s'étaient laissés entraîner dans la fièvre des conversations animées. Et puis, l'invraisemblable s'était produit ! Lily avait posé sa plume, relevé la tête et avait rebondi sur une remarque de Sirius.

Sans que l'on ait vraiment compris comment cela s'était effectué, les trois filles s'étaient jointes à la conversation des garçons. Ils avaient discuté de choses graves et anodines, ri et crié, médit et encensé (chacun à son échelle d'expressivité) jusqu'à deux heures du matin. L'avant-veille, la scène s'était reproduite, puis la veille également, mais à chaque fois un peu moins forcée, un peu plus enjouée, presque naturellement.

James ferma les yeux, le sommeil le gagnait de nouveau. Il tira ses couvertures jusqu'au menton et s'assoupit.

_James est allongé sur le ventre, il a les yeux fermés et quelques mèches de cheveux collés au front. Elle le regarde. Elle ne s'en lasse pas. Peut-on se lasser de regarder le visage de l'homme qu'on aime ?_

_Elle se mord la lèvre. Peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour en parler ? Mais peut-être est-ce trop tôt ? Comment savoir ?_

_Première tentative : "James ?"_

_Réponse : "Hmmm ?"_

_Il s'endort. Ce n'est probablement pas le bon moment._

_Son coeur cogne._

_Deuxième tentative : "James ?"_

_Il ouvre les yeux. Un regard rendu lointain par la fatigue et l'absence de lunettes. Elle approche son visage du sien, pour qu'il la voie mieux, pour qu'elle le voie mieux. Elle colle tout son corps contre le sien, aucun interstice. Elle embrasse ses lèvres. Il pose la main sur sa hanche. Elle appuie la main sur son torse. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux._

_Elle se décide : James..._

_Elle s'arrête. Elle recule. Elle ne peut pas._

_Il fronce les sourcils. Il se demande ce qu'il y a, ce qui se passe. Il s'inquiète._

_Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et, sur sa peau, elle se lance._

_La question : "Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?"_

_Il ne répond pas, il ne bouge pas. Il croit avoir mal entendu, mal compris, rêvé peut-être même. Il s'éloigne d'elle, met de l'espace entre elle et lui._

_Son corps crie à l'agonie, son coeur se serre._

_Il cherche ses yeux. Il les trouve sous des mèches folles. Il les écarte un peu rapidement, les mains tremblantes. Trois fois, il les cale derrière son oreille._

_Il ouvre la bouche et la referme. Les mots butent contre ses lèvres, se coincent dans sa gorge, s'effondrent sur sa langue._

_Question : "Est-ce une demande ?"_

_Réponse : "Oui."_

_Question : "Tu me demandes en mariage ?"_

_Réponse : "Oui."_

_Silence._

_Question : "Tu ne veux pas ?"_

_Réponse sous forme de question : "Ne sommes nous pas trop jeunes ?"_

_Réponse sous forme de question : "Ne m'aimes-tu pas ?"_

_Réponse : "Si."_

_Déclaration : "Alors épouse-moi."_

_Affirmation : "On ne se marie pas à 17 ans."_

_Déclaration : "Épouse-moi à 18 ans."_

_Affirmation : "On ne se marie pas non plus à 18 ans."_

_Question : "A quel âge se marie-t-on ?"_

_Pas de réponse._

_Pas de question._

_Des yeux dans des yeux._

_Des mains qui n'osent pas toucher._

_Un trop grand vide entre deux corps._

_Deux coeurs qui battent à contretemps._

_Plainte : "Épouse-moi."_

_Silence._

_Supplique : "Épouse-moi."_

_Silence._

_Réponse : "Je t'épouserai."_

_Deux sourires._

_Répétition : "Je t'épouserai."_

_Des bras qui enlacent et des jambes qui s'entrelacent pour sceller les corps._

_Des lèvres qui se capturent pour sceller les mots._

_Intervention inopportune : "Pour toutes les fois où vous m'avez empêché de dormir, j'exige d'être témoin."_

_Autre intervention inopportune : "Si Remus est témoin, je suis parrain du premier enfant que vous pondez."_

_Réactions : rires._

Les petits mordillements de Dia tirèrent James de son sommeil. La petite chatte se frotta contre sa main pour réclamer caresses et attention. Mais James n'y répondit pas, l'esprit encore embrumé par son rêve. Il saisit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les posa sur son nez ; sa vision s'éclaircit. Il porta alors les mains à ses yeux et les examina attentivement.

Oui, c'était bien les siennes. Pas de doute à avoir.

Il rejeta ses couvertures, ignorant la petite chatte qui cracha de mécontentement. Il traversa la chambre commune, enjamba Sirius qui avait fini par s'endormir malgré la position inconfortable et gagna presque en courant la salle d'eau. Il observa avec attention le reflet que lui renvoya un miroir. Après quelques secondes d'un intense examen, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Oui, c'était lui et il avait bien quinze ans.

Il se pencha vers le robinet et but plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche. Du revers de la manche de son pyjama, il s'essuya la bouche.

Ce n'était donc qu'un rêve ?

Cela avait pourtant semblé si réel.

Bien sûr, pendant le rêve, on croit invariablement à tout ce qui arrive, rien n'étonne, rien ne vient nous dire : "c'est impossible, je rêve". Mais quand on se réveille, la réalité s'impose à l'esprit, le monde retrouve sa norme. Sans beaucoup d'hésitation, on peut affirmer que l'on n'a rien vécu de toutes ces aventures oniriques, que l'on n'a jamais quitté son lit. Les fantaisies des rêves et des cauchemars s'étiolent, peu résistantes à l'épreuve du réveil et il n'en reste qu'un vague souvenir.

James savait tout cela, il avait quinze de sommeil et de rêves d'expérience derrière lui. Bien des fois il s'était éveillé en sursaut, le front perlé de sueur, persuadé qu'un Nundu le poursuivait. Bien des fois, il s'était éveillé de songes agréables qui laissaient à son corps des souvenirs persistants. Mais toujours, il avait su distinguer rêve et réalité.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Il avait encore dans ses nerfs le souvenir d'avoir touché, effleuré, caressé. Dans ses oreilles, résonnaient les mots qu'il avait entendus, sur sa langue restait le goût de l'autre. Son cœur battait un autre rythme, sa gorge était toujours nouée par l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie.

Raison et corps se livraient bataille. L'un lui criait qu'il avait vécu un songe, l'autre lui hurlait qu'il avait rêvé la réalité.

Un autre point perturbait James. Il s'était vu plus vieux. Mais il n'était pas lui. Les émotions qui l'avaient étreint, les sensations qu'il avait éprouvées appartenaient à l'autre personne. Un trouble profond le gagna. Cette personne dont il avait habité le corps, le temps d'un songe, aimait sa version future inconditionnellement, totalement. Il se souvenait de l'émoi que ses caresses provoquaient, le rythme de son cœur qui s'accélérait, la fièvre qui s'emparait de son corps.

Qui pouvait être cette personne ? Un sentiment de solitude mêlé à de la nostalgie submergea James. Il attrapa le rebord du lavabo et le serra fortement et lutta contre les larmes qui lui montaient sans raison aux yeux. Il essayait de se persuader que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que cela ne signifiait rien. Juste un rêve sans logique, insensé !

Pourtant, du plus profond de son être, il espérait que ce fût réel.

Quand James sortit de la pièce d'eau, Remus et Peter se réveillaient, Orpheo cherchait des vêtements propres dans le placard et Sirius dormait toujours sur le tapis.

"Personne ne s'est occupé de lui ?" demanda James en désignant du menton le Maraudeur assoupi.

"Non." répondit Remus en bâillant. "Ca lui apprendra à vouloir nous réveiller à sept heures du matin."

James s'approcha de sa table de nuit et prit dans le tiroir sa baguette.

"Je le trouve bizarre ces derniers temps." déclara Peter en descendant de son lit.

Orpheo sortit de son placard, une expression étonnée sur le visage. "Bizarre ?" répéta-t-il. "Comment ça bizarre ?"

"Juste bizarre." Peter haussa les épaules. "Pas comme d'habitude."

D'un coup de baguette magique, James libéra Sirius. Instantanément, les muscles du Maraudeur se détendirent et un petit ronflement s'échappa de sa bouche entrouverte. Mais Sirius ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Il avait le visage soucieux, bien loin de l'hyperactivité joyeuse qu'il s'entêtait à afficher depuis le début des vacances.

"Eh !" souffla James en poussant du bout du doigt Sirius. "Debout le toutou !"

"Hmmmm." grogna Sirius.

"Le coq a chanté, le soleil s'est levé et les oiseaux gazouillent."

"Encore un peu Maman." marmonna Sirius en se retournant.

James fronça les sourcils. "Maman ?" Il lui assena un coup sur le crâne.

"Ouch !" fit Sirius, cette fois totalement éveillé. Il se frotta la tête. "Ca fait mal." grommela-t-il.

"Tu trouves que je ressemble à Esther ?" déclara James faisant mine de s'énerver.

"Pas du tout." répliqua Sirius de mauvaise humeur. "En plus, tu m'as tiré d'un rêve très plaisant."

James haussa un sourcil. "Qui était la malheureuse élue ?" Sirius prit un air extrêmement offensé et James éclata de rire.

Sirius tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles le trahirent. "Mal ! Mal !" se plaignit-il. "J't'assure qu'Orpheo va me payer ce coup là.", promit-il, le visage décidé.

"Eh !" fit Orpheo qui sortait justement de la pièce d'eau, les cheveux encore humides, mais intégralement habillé. "Si vous ne voulez pas rater le petit déjeuner, vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher."

Sirius s'empara de la baguette de James et la pointa sur Orpheo. "J'ai un petit compte à régler avec toi." déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

"Non non." paniqua Orpheo. Il recula d'un pas, agitant les mains.

"Oh que si !" insista Sirius avec un petit air malin.

Orpheo tenta de se protéger en se jetant derrière son lit, mais trop tard. "_Aqua_ !" lança Sirius. Un immense jet d'eau s'échappa de la baguette et trempa Orpheo des pieds jusqu'à la tête. 

Dégoulinant d'eau, Orpheo se releva et darda Sirius d'un regard furibond. "Toi, tu vas me le payer." assura-t-il, l'index tendu vers son arroseur.

"Je suis d'accord." ajouta Remus qui tordait le bas de sa chemise. Il avait eu la déveine de sortir de la pièce d'eau (séché et habillé) au mauvais moment.

Très vite, la chambre se changea en une véritable mare et ils furent tous plus trempés que s'ils étaient restés une demi-heure sous une pluie battante. Ce ne fut que lorsque Remus éternua qu'ils jugèrent qu'il était temps de se sécher, s'habiller et prendre leur petit déjeuner.

Dans la Grande Salle, décorée aux couleurs de Noël, tous les élèves restés à Poudlard étaient installés : cela ne faisait pas grand monde et la pièce n'en paraissait que plus grande.

Les filles de Gryffondor, à une extrémité de la table, observaient un silence qui leur était peu habituel. En y réfléchissant, James remarqua que la communication n'était pas vraiment de mise ces derniers temps au sein des Mortes-Vivantes. Y avait-il des tensions ?

Les Serpentard s'étaient repliés, comme à l'accoutumé, à l'autre bout de la table. Rogue et Knight chuchotaient James ne savait quel mauvais coup. Ils accueillirent l'arrivée des Maraudeurs avec une grimace d'exaspération. Un peu à l'écart, Carolis, le visage dans la main, une tartine dans l'autre et le journal déplié sur la table, lisait les dernières nouvelles. Elle murmurait de temps en temps quelques commentaires avant de tourner une page.

James choisit de s'asseoir juste en face de Lily qui observait son bol de porridge sans conviction. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit le banc racler sur le carrelage. Pendant quelques secondes, elle dévisagea James, déconcertée, puis elle devint rouge pivoine. Elle baissa précipitamment la tête et remua furieusement sa cuiller dans son bol.

James débattait avec Peter de la paternité d'une figure de Quidditch quand le professeur McGonagall fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Ses talons qui claquaient sur le carrelage stoppèrent toutes les conversations.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses était venue leur annoncer que ce matin, une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue. Il y eut des clameurs d'assentiment pour accueillir la nouvelle. Tous se doutaient qu'une sortie devait avoir bientôt lieu, ne serait-ce que pour permettre aux élèves de faire leurs courses de Noël, mais jusque là la date avait été tenue secrète.

"Pour votre sécurité." reprit le professeur McGonagall. "Vous allez être divisés en trois groupes... " Les groupes seraient vite fait, songea James. Mais le professeur McGonagall n'avait pas fini son exposé. "... en fonction des endroits où vous comptez vous rendre." La bonne humeur quitta instantanément les visages.

"Vous voulez dire que nous ne pourrons pas aller où nous voulons ?" demanda Peter.

"En effet. Donc si vous avez besoin faire des achats dans un autre quartier que celui où vous vous rendez, demandez à vos camarades de se charger de vos commissions." Tout le monde bougonna, tenta de faire fléchir le professeur de Métamorphoses, mais rien n'y fit, elle resta ferme sur ses positions. "Réfléchissez bien et rassemblez-vous dans une heure dans le Hall." Et le professeur quitta la Grande Salle.

James devait se racheter un balai et Sirius avait besoin de nouvelles protections, des achats que personne ne pouvait faire pour eux. Lily, Peter, Carolis et Rogue voulaient absolument se rendre à la librairie. Lily et Carolis avaient enfin reçu les commandes qu'elles avaient passées et personne ne pouvait les retirer en leur nom. Rogue cherchait un livre très particulier et ne voulait en délivrer le titre à personne ("On se demande pourquoi." souffla Sirius). Peter avait été averti par hibou que le dernier livre de son auteur préféré était sorti et qu'une séance de dédicace était même prévue ("Ca fait trois ans que j'attends, vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas laisser passer ça." déclara-t-il avec ferveur).

Remus, Adhonores et Norgoth avaient divers achats à faire pour Noël mais n'avaient encore aucune idée précise. Les cousins Knight, qui n'avaient pas d'argent à dépenser, ne manifestaient aucune exigence particulière, excepté ne pas être en mauvaise compagnie. Orpheo se laissa donc tenter par une visite au magasin de balais. Quant à Knight, après avoir longtemps hésité entre la librairie où il était assuré qu'il s'ennuierait et une promenade entouré de Gryffondor, il se décida pour la poussiéreuse et soporifique librairie ("Question de survie." expliqua-t-il avec mépris).

Après cette distribution, ils se partagèrent les commissions. James passa commande auprès de Remus et donna le titre d'un livre à Peter qu'il avait très envie de lire. Une fois tout réglé, ils gagnèrent leurs dortoirs pour prendre de l'argent et se vêtir plus chaudement.

Quand les Maraudeurs gagnèrent le Hall, les Serpentard y patientaient déjà ainsi que les professeurs McGonagall, Eternat et Torr. Les Mortes-Vivantes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

"Très bien." fit le professeur McGonagall quand tout le monde fut réuni. "Vous êtes vous décidés pour les endroits où vous voudriez vous rendre ?" Ils hochèrent tous la tête. "Miss Evans pourriez-vous me communiquer les groupes ?"

D'une voix très calme, Lily commença son énumération. "Sirius Black, James Potter et Orpheo Knight souhaiteraient aller dans le magasin de balais. Remus Lupin, Irina Norgoth et Meredith Adhonores ont besoin de faire des courses dans la rue commerçante de Pré-au-lard. Et, Severus Rogue, Peter Pettigrow, Moïra Carolis, Silver Knight et moi-même aimerions nous rendre à la librairie."

"Très bien." déclara le professeur McGonagall. "Chaque groupe sera accompagné d'un professeur. Je me charge de celui qui se rend à la librairie, je pense que le professeur Eternat voudra bien superviser le groupe qui ira dans le magasin de balais et..."

"Vous permettez professeur." interrompit Torr. "Il faut que je me rende à la bijouterie qui se situe près du magasin de balais." 

"Mais." coupa Eternat, un peu surpris. "Il faut que je m'achète également un nécessaire pour balai." expliqua-t-il.

"Je m'en occupe." dit poliment Torr et il adressa un grand sourire à son collègue.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes puis Eternat hocha la tête. "Très bien, je vous donnerai les références."

"Donc." reprit le professeur McGonagall. "Le professeur Eternat s'occupera du groupe qui ira dans le coin commerçant et le professeur Torr de celui qui va au magasin de balais. Par contre, le groupe pour la librairie est trop nombreux." Du doigt, elle désigna grossièrement le susdit groupe. "Il faut que l'un d'entre vous rejoigne un autre groupe." décréta-t-elle.

Aussitôt de vives protestations s'élevèrent, chacun arguant que ce n'était pas possible et détaillant dans la plus grande confusion ses raisons et arguments. Et comme Knight n'avait absolument rien à faire dans la librairie, il fut rallié au groupe d'Eternat.

"Je vais être cerné par des Gryffondor." se plaignit-il.

"Quel gamin !" répliqua d'un ton acerbe Norgoth, ce qui lui valut quelques regards surpris.

Quand ils arrivèrent aux portes de Pré-au-lard, ils descendirent des calèches sans chevaux et se répartirent selon les groupes fixés.

Le professeur McGonagall regarda sa montre. "Nous avons rendez-vous dans deux heures à l'auberge des _Trois Balais_." Elle jeta un regard aux deux professeurs qui hochèrent avec obéissance la tête.

"Soyez prudents et vigilants." leur lança-t-elle avant d'emmener son groupe vers la grande librairie. Puis ce fut au tour d'Eternat de s'éloigner avec les élèves qui lui avaient été assignés.

"A nous." déclara le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en se tournant vers ses élèves. Et ils se mirent en marche.

Originairement, le magasin de balais, _le Bal aux Balais_, était sur l'avenue commerçante, mais il avait pris de l'importance et la boutique était devenue trop petite. Les propriétaires avaient donc dû s'excentrer, mais fort heureusement pour eux, cela n'avait modifié en rien la fréquentation. La renommée de la boutique était telle que certains sorciers traversaient toute la Grande Bretagne pour venir ne serait-ce que la visiter. Il fallait également préciser que le fait que les propriétaires et gérants du magasin étaient les frères Broadmoor, anciens batteurs de l'équipe des Falmouth Falcons, aidait à attirer les foules.

James s'apprêtait à passer la porte de la boutique, lorsque le carillon tinta gaiement. En un flot compact, une vingtaine de sorciers vêtus différemment de la mode anglaise, chargés de paquets et de sacs multicolores, s'échappèrent du magasin. James n'eut d'autre choix que de jouer au portier pour laisser sortir tous ces acheteurs. Sur le pas de la porte, un sorcier barbu à la carrure épaisse lançait des "Merci beaucoup ! Merci Beaucoup !" ravis aux acheteurs qui s'éloignaient déjà vers une autre caisse enregistreuse.

Le sorcier-vendeur, qui n'était autre que l'un des frères Broadmoor, se tourna vers ses nouveaux acheteurs et son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

"Entrez, je vous en prie." Il s'effaça pour laisser à ses nouveaux clients le passage libre.

James connaissait déjà la boutique et y avait fait souvent ses courses. Orpheo, par contre, y entrait pour la première fois et son visage ne dissimula en rien son étonnement. Il avait yeux et bouche qui mimaient la forme d'un "o" alors qu'il tournait sur lui-même pour mieux voir l'ensemble de la boutique. Son attitude n'échappa à personne et, tandis que Torr affichait un sourire amusé et que Sirius retenait difficilement un petit rire, le vendeur bombait le torse avec fierté.

"N'est-ce pas qu'elle est belle ma boutique ?" dit-il avec emphase (et une pointe de ridicule, il fallait le confesser). Orpheo hocha bêtement la tête et le sorcier éclata de rire, un rire puissant qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Hagrid.

Le magasin était très spacieux et lumineux.

Il s'étalait sur trois niveaux et de grands vitraux coloraient la lumière qui tombait dans le magasin. C'était le paradis de tout amateur de Quidditch et de balai en général. On y trouvait du neuf, comme de l'ancien, du commun, comme du rare. Aux murs, étaient épinglés des photos, des lettres, des articles découpés dans les journaux. Sur des étagères on pouvait admirer des coupes, des prix, des médailles. Le rez-de-chaussée rassemblait les balais de compétition comme de plaisance, le premier, tout ce qui relevait de l'équipement vestimentaire et le sous-sol, les balles, battes, filets et autres petits ustensiles très pratiques. Orpheo avançait dans les galeries, sans savoir où donner du regard.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda le sorcier-vendeur après les avoir laissés déambuler quelque temps d'un étage à un autre.

"Ce jeune homme", fit Torr en désignant James, "aurait besoin d'un balai. Celui-ci," et il tendit la main vers Sirius, "voudrait de nouvelles protections." Le sorcier-vendeur opinait du chef, tout en détaillant ses deux clients. Son front se plissait dans un effort de mémoire et de calculs, tandis qu'il faisait défiler dans sa tête tout son inventaire, cherchant ce qui conviendrait le mieux. "Quant à moi," Torr sortit un papier de sa poche, "j'aurais besoin d'un nécessaire pour ce balai." Il tendit le papier au vendeur qui haussa un sourcil.

"Je crois que je n'en ai pas en magasin, il va falloir passer une commande. Il y en a pour deux semaines."

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit avec légèreté Torr.

Le sorcier-vendeur se dirigea vers son comptoir, ouvrit un petit tiroir et y glissa le papier.

"Bien, à nous." dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius et James. "Par qui on commence."

"Occupez vous de James. Moi je sais ce dont j'ai besoin."

Le massif sorcier se tourna donc vers James. "Un balai, c'est bien ça ? Quel genre vous faut-il ?"

"Je suis poursuiveur." répondit très simplement ce dernier.

"Hmmm." fit le sorcier-vendeur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de son magasin. "A Poudlard ?" 

"Oui." répondit distraitement James. Ils dépassaient un rayonnage où de très anciens modèles de balais étaient alignés, de véritables pièces de collection. Le prix affiché, certes, estomaqua James, mais en fin de compte ne le surprit pas tant que ça. Si l'on voulait voler sur le balai d'un champion du monde, il fallait y mettre le prix.

"Pour quelle Maison ?"

"Gryffondor."

"Elle est toujours aussi mauvaise ou elle a fait des progrès depuis que j'y étais élève ?"

James fronça les sourcils, un peu vexé. "C'est la meilleure équipe." dit-il sèchement. "Cela fait quatre années de suite qu'elle gagne la coupe."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna sans moquerie le sorcier-guerrier. "A mon époque c'était la risée de toute l'école. J'étais à Poufsouffle et nos adversaires étaient les Serpentard. Ils avaient un sacré bon gardien mais il n'a pas continué. Dommage." Sirius et Orpheo affichaient des expressions fâchées auxquelles l'ancien batteur ne prêtait pas attention.

"Voici les balais spécialement prévus pour les poursuiveurs." D'un geste ample le sorcier-vendeur désigna une petite dizaine de balais. "Rapides, maniables d'une seule main et des genoux si besoin est, les   
plus longs des quatre types." Il y en avait de toutes les marques, de tous les modèles. "Quel était votre balai précédent ?"

"Un Halley 5000." répondit James qui lisait la notice affichée au-dessous d'un Comet.

Le sorcier-vendeur émit un petit sifflement. "Et pourquoi voulez-vous en changer ?"

"Je n'ai pas le choix." souffla tristement James se remémorant les événements survenus il y a quelques temps. "Quelqu'un a lancé un mauvais sort dessus et il s'est brisé."

Le sorcier-vendeur se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. "Un Halley brisé par un mauvais sort ?" Il saisit le Comet et le tendit à James. "Je n'avais jamais entendu dire que c'était possible." continua-t-il.

"Faut croire." répondit James qui manipulait le balai d'une façon experte. Il sentait la magie palpiter le long du manche. "Je pourrais l'essayer ?" demanda-t-il.

Le sorcier secoua la tête. "Pour une question d'assurance, il me faut une autorisation écrite de vos parents."

James était embêté, acheter un balai sans l'avoir essayer ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. "Et pour la vitesse ?"

"Il n'ira jamais aussi vite que votre Halley, mais je peux vous proposer un petit ustensile des plus pratiques. Une bague que l'on passe autour du manche et qui permet d'améliorer les résultats."

"Et c'est autorisé ?" demanda Sirius.

James regarda son camarade avec étonnement, c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait se soucier de ce qui était autorisé ou non.

Le sorcier-vendeur hocha affirmativement la tête. "La commission a rendu son verdict le mois dernier." Il pointa le doigt vers une affichette placardée au mur qui rendait compte du décret.

James hocha la tête et retourna son attention vers le Comet. Il était d'un aspect plus simple que le Halley, plus grossier et ses performances étaient sûrement moindres, mais il avait un bon rapport qualité/prix. "Je vous prends ce balai." décida-t-il non sans un regret.

"Et pour la bague ?" demanda le sorcier-vendeur alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

"Pas pour cette fois."

James, n'avait pas prévenu ses parents de l'accident, il ne devait donc compter que sur ses économies pour payer son nouveau balai. Et puis, il devait garder de l'argent pour un objet qu'il avait repéré dans une vitrine lors de sa dernière visite nocturne à Pré-au-lard.

Le sorcier-vendeur hocha la tête et posa le balai sur son comptoir puis il se tourna vers Sirius. "Vous vouliez des protections, c'est ça ?"

Sirius acquiesça de la tête et emboîta le pas au vendeur. James préféra rejoindre Orpheo qu'il retrouva au premier étage, occupé à contempler les tenues des joueurs de Quidditch.

"On m'avait toujours dit que les attrapeurs étaient petits, mais celui-là devait être particulièrement immense." dit-il en montrant à James une tenue.

"Magnus Palepied." lut James sur l'étiquette. Il hocha la tête. "Il avait été sélectionné dans l'équipe d'Irlande à la fin du XIXème siècle, une très bonne sélection. Il avait surpris tout le monde. Mais il était malade du cœur. Il est mort très jeune, avant d'avoir eu le temps de montrer toute la mesure de son talent."

Ils continuèrent de déambuler dans les rayons, émettant de petits commentaires, jusqu'à ce que Torr les appelle. Ils descendirent chercher Sirius qu'ils trouvèrent le nez collé contre une vitrine.

"Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" demanda Orpheo.

"La batte de Daniel Shanks." dit-il avec émotion.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?"

Sirius le dévisagea comme s'il venait d'entendre la plus grande des insultes.

"Comment peux-tu oser te prétendre grand fan de Quidditch si tu ignores qui est Shanks ?" 

Orpheo parut un peu déconfit. James porta la main à son front. "Oh non ! Le voilà qui va repartir dans son délire." se plaignit-il.

"Shanks est le plus grand batteur de tous les temps. Il a complètement révolutionné la manière de jouer. Il y a un avant et un après Shanks. Il a fait du maniement de la batte un véritable art." déclara avec exaltation Sirius.

"Un connaisseur." fit la voix du sorcier-vendeur. Surpris, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et virent Broadmoor, accompagné de Torr qui les rejoignaient.

"Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir un trésor pareil ?" demanda Sirius, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

"C'est une longue histoire." répondit avec mystère le sorcier-vendeur.

"Kevin a épousé la petite fille de Shanks." déclara un sorcier surgissant de nulle part. La ressemblance avec le sorcier-vendeur, qu'il ne faisait pas le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de son frère, Karl Broadmoor.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux. "Endora Shanks, la poursuiveuse des Harpies ? Karl Broadmoor acquiesça de la tête. "J'ignorais qu'un des frères Broadmoor avait épousé la petite fille de Shanks." s'étonna Sirius.

"Nous avons gardé notre mariage secret." expliqua Kevin Broadmoor. Il y eut un instant de silence gêné : Endora Shanks-Broadmoor était décédée il y a sept ans, pour des raisons qui n'avaient encore jamais été dévoilées.

"Vous la vendez combien ?" demanda Sirius, ramenant la conversation à la fameuse batte.

Les deux frères éclatèrent d'un rire identique. "Je préférerais abandonner à jamais la pierre de Scone aux Anglais que de vendre cette batte." décréta farouchement Kevin Broadmoor.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

Ils regagnèrent le comptoir au rez-de-chaussée. James paya pour son balai. Sirius mettant tant de cœur à cacher un deuxième achat que cela éveilla la curiosité de James. Torr signa un bon pour la commande d'Eternat et Orpheo quitta la boutique les mains dans les poches, un air de déception sur le visage.

"Il nous reste bien une heure et quart avant de retrouver le professeur McGonagall. Y a-t-il un endroit particulier où vous voudriez aller ?" demanda Torr après avoir jeté un rapide regard à sa montre bracelet.

"Oui." dit précipitamment James. "Il y a une boutique à quelques pas, qui vend quelque chose qui m'intéresse."

Le professeur et les deux garçons le dévisagèrent avec un air intrigué.

"Comment s'appelle cette boutique ?" demanda Torr.

"Il n'y a pas besoin que vous m'accompagniez et..." commença James.

"Mr Potter, je ne peux pas vous laisser tout seul dans Pré-au-lard." coupa Torr. "Nous venons avec vous." C'était sans appel.

James poussa un soupir, tandis qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil Sirius et Orpheo échanger quelques messes basses. "_La Boutique aux Merveilles_." répondit-il du bout des lèvres.

"Eh bien allons-y de ce pas." déclara gaiement Torr.

Ils remontèrent une rue adjacente et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte vitrée, surmontée d'une pancarte sur laquelle était écrit en lettres d'argent : "la _Boutique aux 752 Merveilles_." James allait saisir la poignée quand un sorcier sortit du magasin, chargé de sacs volumineux. Sur la pancarte, comme un petit serpent argenté, le 2 se changea en un 0, le magasin s'appelait dorénavant (et pour un temps limité) _la Boutique aux 750 Merveilles_.

"Pas besoin que vous rentriez." insista James.

"Non non, nous venons." décréta Sirius sans attendre la réponse de Torr. James lui adressa un regard assassin que son _prétendu_ ami ignora superbement.

L'intérieur de la _Boutique aux Merveilles_ tranchait avec celui du _Bal aux Balais_. Il y faisait tellement sombre que James n'était pas loin de tirer sa baguette et de lancer un _Lumos_. Le parquet craquait désagréablement sous les pas et des toiles d'araignée pendaient du plafond. Les rayonnages eux-mêmes étaient laissés à la poussière et une désagréable odeur de renfermé et de vernis prenait à la gorge.

James préféra ignorer ceux qui l'accompagnaient et se dirigea assez sûr de lui vers le rayon qui l'intéressait. Du regard, il balaya l'étagère. Il remua quelques objets, tordit la tête à en avoir mal au cou. Mais ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas (ou plus) là. Au lieu de céder à la panique, il décida de mieux regarder une nouvelle fois, la pièce était sombre, il avait peut-être mal vu. Il inspira profondément et fouilla plus méthodiquement le rayon. 

Mais rien. 

Un peu inquiet, James se dirigea vers le comptoir déserté.

"Madame." appela-t-il. Mais personne ne vint. James donna un petit coup sec sur la sonnette. 

De l'arrière-boutique, émergea lentement une sorcière à la mine morne malgré le maquillage criard, très maigre et toute tordue. Elle se planta devant James et n'esquissa plus aucun mouvement.

"Je cherche une..." James s'interrompit. Sirius et Orpheo s'étaient approchés et écoutaient avec une grande attention le moindre de ses mots. Il leur lança un regard incendiaire. Orpheo choisit de faire un pas en arrière mais Sirius l'attrapa par la manche et le força à rester en place.

"Une quoi ... ?" demanda Sirius. "Madame attend."

James reporta son regard sur la sorcière-vendeuse qui le fixait toujours avec des yeux inexpressifs.

"... Une boîte à musique." finit par dire James à contrecœur.

La sorcière-vendeuse ne sembla pas s'éveiller pour autant.

"Elle était en bois sombre." s'énerva un peu James, devant le manque de réactivité de son interlocutrice. "Et il y avait un paysage gravé dessus et puis des fleurs sur les côtés." Du doigt, il tentait de mimer les arabesques que dessinaient les tiges dans l'ébène.

Du coin de l'œil, James vit le sourire de Sirius s'accroître d'encore quelques centimètres, tandis qu'Orpheo se mordait l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. Torr ne se départait pas de son sempiternel petit sourire en coin.

"Oh ça va!" grogna James, agacé.

"Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord." répondit Sirius, toujours tout sourire.

"Est-ce que cette boîte à musique avait une particularité magique ?" demanda la sorcière-vendeuse qui avait au moins le mérite de ne se laisser pas facilement distraire.

"Elle jouait différentes musiques selon l'humeur." répondit James, désormais sourd aux ricanements des Sirius.

"Nous l'avons vendue au client précédent." décréta nonchalamment la sorcière-vendeuse.

Le cœur de James émit une pulsion plus violente, presque douloureuse. "Il ne vous en reste pas une ?" espéra-t-il.

"Ce sont des modèles uniques." répondit d'une voix atone la vendeuse, aveugle au désarroi de James.

"Et ce client, il ne vous aurait pas dit, par le plus grand des hasards, où il devait se rendre ?" espéra James.

Il s'attendait à ce que la sorcière-vendeuse lui réponde qu'elle n'avait pas ce genre de conversation avec ses clients. Mais, après avoir chassé de la main un chat émacié qui cherchait à monter sur son bureau, elle répondit que l'acheteur devait se rendre à la bijouterie, au coin de la rue, afin de trouver un cadeau pour sa femme. James lâcha un merci avant de se précipiter vers la porte. 

S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait encore le rattraper et, peut-être, le convaincre de lui revendre la boite à musique. Il la voulait absolument !

"Eh ! Attends nous !" cria Sirius qui s'élançait sur ses talons.

"Bon sang !" s'exclama le professeur Torr quand il découvrit que ses élèves détalaient.

James courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait. Sa cape flottait derrière lui et sur les dalles gelées, la moindre inattention lui coûterait une douloureuse chute. Il s'arrêta devant la bijouterie dans un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé, au moment même où l'homme (celui-là même qu'il avait vu à la sortie de _la Boutique aux Merveilles_) sortait de la boutique, un nouveau paquet sous le bras.

Le souffle court, James expliqua la situation au sorcier qui se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. C'est que c'était le cadeau parfait pour sa nièce. Sirius et Orpheo intercédèrent en la faveur de James. Le pauvre sorcier, noyé sous les arguments et les suppliques des trois adolescents, ne savait plus trop quoi dire, ni même penser. L'intervention du professeur mit fin à tous ses doutes. "On vous la rachète le double de son prix." déclara-t-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. L'affaire fut alors conclue. Le sorcier donna le prix. Torr sortit de sa poche une poignée de Gallions d'or et paya la moitié de la somme annoncée. Un peu abasourdi, James paya la seconde et le sorcier lui remit la boîte à musique toute empaquetée, en leur souhaitant un joyeux Noël.

James regardait le professeur Torr, les yeux immensément écarquillés. "Je... je ne sais pas quoi dire." bafouilla-t-il.

"Merci, c'est très bien." sourit Torr.

"Merci et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous rembourserai." ajouta précipitamment James.

"Je n'en doute pas." assura Torr. Sirius et Orpheo regardaient le professeur avec un nouveau respect.

"Eh bien profitons du fait que nous soyons devant la bijouterie, j'ai quelque chose à acheter."

Un carillon annonça d'un tintement sentencieux leur entrée dans la boutique. Ce fut à peine, si James ne fut pas ébloui par l'éclat des pierres précieuses dans leurs vitrines de verre. Un sorcier, vêtu de manière impeccable, s'avança sur eux. Il jeta un regard désobligeant à leurs chaussures boueuses qui salissaient son tapis.

"Que puis-je pour vous ?" demanda-t-il avec un accent feint, les yeux obstinément tournés vers Torr, comme si les adolescents ne représentaient pas des clients potentiels (ce en quoi il avait raison en fin de compte : aucun d'eux n'avait les moyens de se payer le moindre petit article mis en vitrine).

James, Orpheo et Sirius s'éloignèrent de Torr et du sorcier-vendeur prétentieux et détaillèrent les présentoirs. Sur un comptoir plus petit que les autres, des pierres, certes très belles mais sans pouvoir (du moins aucun pouvoir ajouté) étaient disposées. Orpheo décréta qu'elles étaient moins variées que ce que l'on voyait dans les bijouteries Moldues. Sirius fut un peu vexé, mais James expliqua que la clientèle d'une bijouterie magique n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour des pierres sans pouvoir et préférait même aller dans des bijouteries moldues pour ce genre d'achat. Cette vitrine était juste de l'appoint.

Un grand nombre de comptoirs présentaient des pierres brutes, ingrédients de luxe pour des potions et charmes complexes. Ils avaient en effet maintes fois vu en cours que les pierres précieuses étaient d'excellents conducteurs de magie. En sixième année, ils auraient même un enseignement de Gemmologie appliquée (le cours le plus précisé par les filles).

Les vitrines les plus luxueuses de la boutique étaient attribuées aux bijoux magiques. James parcourait du regard les étiquettes : Bague porte-bonheur. Broche de puissance. Diadème aveuglant. Casque d'invisibilité et bien d'autres encore...

Sirius et Orpheo s'étaient arrêtés sur un gant orné d'un rubis de la taille d'un œil.

"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il.

"La Main du Pouvoir." répondit Sirius. "Toute personne qui la passe peut commander à tout être vivant."

"Vraiment ?" s'étonna James. "Ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser un objet pareil à portée de main de tous ?"

"Vu le prix." dit Orpheo. "Faut vraiment avoir envie d'avoir tout le monde à sa botte." Le prix était en effet exorbitant, l'équivalent d'une dizaine de balais haut de gamme.

"Et puis en plus, il est dit que tout le monde ne peut pas passer sans risque ce gant. Le dernier qui a essayé est devenu fou."

"Charmant !" commenta James.

"Il est dangereux de vouloir augmenter un pouvoir que l'on ne possède pas." commenta Torr. Le sorcier-vendeur l'avait momentanément abandonné et il observait par-dessus leur épaule le gant serti du rubis. "On raconte que le rubis était l'unique œil d'une sorcière d'eau borgne, une Vouivre. Malgré son infirmité, elle était tellement belle qu'elle attirait à elle tous les hommes. Ils pensaient s'abandonner dans les bras de l'Amour, ils ne rencontraient que la Mort. La Vouivre les noyait puis se nourrissait de leur chair."

"Comment est-elle morte ?" demanda Sirius, les yeux plein d'émerveillement.

Torr prit un air mystérieux, puis reprit, la voix un peu plus grave que de coutume. "Un beau jour, un jeune homme aveugle aborda son rivage. Bien évidemment, elle voulut le séduire. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas la voir, il passa son chemin sans succomber à ses charmes. Folle de rage, la Vouivre se suicida, maudissant celui qui avait osé l'ignorer."

"Qu'est-il arrivé au jeune homme." demanda Orpheo qui buvait les paroles de Torr.

"Il se noya." dit avec solennité le professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il se repérait aux bruits. L'eau se fit silencieuse et il tomba dans la rivière. "

"Elle n'est pas gaie votre histoire." commenta Sirius. "Et y a des gens qui veulent payer pour ce truc ?"

"Vous sembliez pourtant bien intéressé, Mr Black." remarqua Torr. "Pour plus de pouvoir, les hommes, sorciers ou moldus, sont prêts à tous les sacrifices."

Torr retourna vers le comptoir sur lequel le vendeur étalait différents colliers. Intrigués, ils se rapprochèrent tous trois.

"Et vous me garantissez l'effet ?" demanda Torr, alors qu'il détaillait trois différentes pièces.

"Bien sûr, monsieur." dit d'un ton presque offensé le sorcier-vendeur. "Le saphir est recommandé." ajouta-t-il en poussant en avant l'écrin qui contenait une pierre d'un bleu profond, maintenue par des griffes argent à un ruban bleu.

"J'aimais bien l'opale." fit Torr un peu embêté en pointant du doigt un collier fait de perles vert d'eau et d'un médaillon d'opale.

"C'est vous qui décidez, mais le saphir est, j'insiste, le plus demandé."

Torr fronça les sourcils. "Très bien, je prends le saphir." déclara-t-il finalement. "Pourriez vous me faire un paquet ?"

"Mais certainement." Le sorcier-vendeur déposa le collier dans son écrin et tendit la boîte à un Elfe de Maison qui se chargea de l'emballage. Torr déposa sur la table une belle somme en Gallions d'or.

Sirius émit un petit sifflement. "Qui disait que les professeurs étaient mal payés ?"

Quand ils sortirent de la bijouterie, le professeur Torr jeta un regard à sa montre.

"Nous avons encore du temps devant nous. Il y a-t-il une boutique qui vous tente plus qu'une autre ?"

"_Honeydukes_ !" s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

"Je ne pensais pas que ça vous mettrait tant en joie." rigola Torr. "Très bien, allons-y."

James vit Sirius glisser une pièce dans la main d'Orpheo tandis qu'il lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Orpheo fit un signe de tête et Sirius afficha un grand sourire, qui, il ne savait pour trop quelle raison, ne rassura pas du tout James. En retrait de quelques pas, le professeur Torr chantonnait quelque air que James ne connaissait pas.

La bonne odeur de la confiserie les informa qu'ils approchaient de la boutique. Elle avait également revêtue ses couleurs de Noël. Des sorciers se pressaient pour acheter les dernières sucreries et pâtisseries sorties des fours et des têtes des artisans. James ne put résister à l'appétissante odeur et arrêta son choix sur des ailes d'ange ("Des ailes vous pousseront dans le dos.") et des queues du diable ("Des queues apparaîtront et peut-être même des petites cornes si vous êtes vraiment très facétieux."), tandis que Sirius faisait une razzia sur les yeux de clown ("Vous changerez de couleurs de yeux.")

Une fois ces derniers achats faits, Torr jugea qu'il était plus que temps de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous aux _Trois Balais_.

Le groupe de McGonagall était déjà installé à des tables, devant des tasses fumantes et le nez plongé dans de volumineux livres. On aurait dit une salle de lecture. Dans la taverne tous les clients avaient adopté un ton mesuré et ne communiquaient qu'à voix basse. Mais, le calme de l'auberge tenait probablement plus au petit nombre de clients qu'aux regards sévères de McGonagall. La plupart des tables étaient vides et Miss Rosmerta, accoudée à son bar, semblait bien désœuvrée. Il était vrai que l'on était en semaine et que les sorciers n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se poser pour prendre un verre ou une tasse et préféraient passer leur temps libre à acheter les derniers cadeaux ou les derniers plats pour le réveillon. Mais surtout, depuis les récentes attaques, on préférait ne pas s'attarder dans des lieux publics. On trouvait cela bien trop dangereux et mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques inutiles.

Torr s'assit à la même table que McGonagall qui replia le journal qu'elle lisait avec un air soucieux. Sirius et Orpheo rapprochèrent une table de celle où s'étaient installés Peter et Lily. Rogue ne leva même pas le nez du livre qu'il lisait et Carolis commandait au bar un verre de Bièraubeurre à un jeune serveur qui, du point de vue de James, lui faisait les yeux doux. Mais la Serpentard ne semblait ne pas répondre du tout aux avances de son soupirant.

Sirius se proposa pour aller prendre les boissons et partit avant même d'avoir entendu les commandes de James et Orpheo. James haussa les yeux en soupirant. Lily tourna la tête pour observer Sirius qui se conduisait comme un paon devant Miss Rosmerta, ce qui la fit rire. Un rire discret qui, aux oreilles de James, tinta comme une petite musique. Le cœur de James s'emballa et, pour dissiper son trouble, il se pencha vers Peter.

"Tu as réussi à le revendre ?" murmura-t-il.

Peter secoua la tête. "Il voulait nous le reprendre la moitié du prix qu'on l'avait payé."

"C'était couru d'avance." soupira James.

D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de revendre le livre sur les cicatrices (malgré qu'il ait failli leur coûter la vie). Il n'avait rien pu en tirer et puis, c'était leur façon de mettre leurs soupçons sur Orpheo de côté.

Sirius revint avec trois verres de Bièraubeurre. James préféra garder pour lui qu'avec le froid, il aurait bien aimer une tasse de thé.

"Tu n'as pas demandé une nouvelle corbeille de petits muffins ?" se plaignit Peter, déçu.

"Non, mais je peux..." Sirius fut interrompu par l'arrivée fracassante du groupe d'Eternat.

Les quatre élèves, ainsi que leur professeur, étaient trempés des pieds à la tête, on aurait pu les tordre comme des serpillières. Ils grelottaient de froid et pour se réchauffer, ils frottaient frénétiquement leurs mains bleuies contre leurs bras.

Miss Rosmerta se précipita vers ses nouveaux clients, armée de couvertures et de bouillottes.

"Mais que vous est-il arrivé ?" s'exclama McGonagall d'une voix haut-perchée, tandis qu'on laissait les nouveaux arrivants s'installer.

Entre deux éternuements, Eternat leur expliqua qu'un petit farceur leur avait lancé aux trousses un Nuage Pluvieur.

"Je crois que c'est Augustus Waldmann." murmura Remus aux autres. "Il n'a pas dû aimer le dernier arbitrage d'Eternat." Le Maraudeur se moucha bruyamment, puis reprit. "Comme le prof ne voulait pas qu'on le quitte, nous nous sommes retrouvés avec une averse, juste pour nous, au-dessus de la tête."

"Qui, avec le froid, s'est changé en neige glacée." coupa Norgoth.

"Et comme c'est un incapable," reprit Remus. "il n'a pas su défaire ce petit sort." acheva-t-il avant d'éternuer.

L'assistance ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou plaindre les malheureux. 

Quand tout le monde fut sec, réchauffé et de nouveau de la couleur qui lui était naturelle. Le professeur McGonagall annonça le retour sur Poudlard. James était un peu déçu de n'avoir rien pu faire. Cette surveillance étroite était pesante. Si encore elle s'avérait nécessaire, il aurait pu se faire une raison, mais même pas ! La seule menace avait été ce petit Nuage Pluvieur dont le professeur en charge n'avait su protéger ses élèves.

"N'oubliez pas que le dîner sera servi à dix-neuf heures. Vous y êtes tous conviés et essayez de vous présenter en tenue convenable." leur rappela le professeur McGonagall quand ils furent dans le Hall. Ils assurèrent qu'ils s'en souvenaient et gagnèrent leurs quartiers respectifs, pour se débarbouiller et se préparer pour le déjeuner.

James s'installa sur son lit et, précautionneusement pour ne pas abîmer le papier, il déballa la boîte à musique. Elle était aussi jolie que dans son souvenir.

Sa base était un carré d'une quinzaine de centimètres de côté. Sur son couvercle noir rabattable, des incrustations de nacre peignait un paysage bucolique nocturne : un lac, des arbres aux formes délicates, une lune et des petites étoiles...

James ouvrit l'unique tiroir frontal. Bien rangées dans d'étroits compartiments, il y avait différentes petites figurines aux détails soignés : une bergère, un prince, une licorne et un cygne. Il retira les miniatures et les posa sur son lit. Puis, il souleva le couvercle de la boîte à musique. L'intérieur était tapissé d'un velours bleu moiré que James effleura du bout des doigts. Il y avait également un miroir sur lequel les figurines devaient évoluer.

James fouilla le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en tira plusieurs petits bouts de parchemins froissés. Il en déplia plusieurs avant de mettre la main sur celui qui l'intéressait. Puis, armé de sa baguette et aidé par les formules qu'il avait relevées, il commença son travail. Il changea la couleur des cheveux de la bergère : de blonde, elle devint auburn, il fit de même avec ses yeux qui passèrent du bleu au vert. Il modifia également le prince, puis transforma la licorne en cerf et le cygne en vif d'or.

"Fini." fit-il en reposant sa baguette. Devant lui s'étalaient les quatre petites figurines nouvellement modifiées.

"Quoi ?"

James sursauta. Orpheo était derrière lui et regardait avec un intérêt non dissimulé ce sur quoi il travaillait.

"Tu as modifié la boîte à musique ?" s'étonna-t-il. "Je peux la regarder ?"

James hésita un instant et, devant le regard insistant d'Orpheo, céda.

"Comment fonctionne-t-elle ?"

James le dévisagea un instant, surpris par la question. Était-il possible qu'Orpheo ignorât comment mettre en marche une boîte à musique ? Mais il garda sa remarque pour lui et souleva le couvercle.

"Tu prends une figurine, au choix, tu la poses sur le miroir là." Orpheo choisit le cerf. "Avec ta baguette, tu tapes doucement sur le bois, n'importe où, en disant _Musica_." Il joignit le geste à la parole.

Sa baguette émit quelques paillettes blanches, il y eut le bruit d'un déclic et une musique guillerette débuta. Sur le miroir, le petit cerf s'ébroua, agita ses pattes, puis, lentement, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil, avança prudemment sur la surface lisse. Peu à peu, il prit confiance et ses pas se firent plus assurés. Il se cabra et commença à trotter, puis galoper. De temps en temps, il faisait de petits bonds gracieux. Lorsqu'il eut mit à l'épreuve ses muscles de résines, il cala ses circonvolutions sur la musique. Il exécutait des petits bonds sur les notes piqués, s'élançait dans les airs sur les pauses. Orpheo, émerveillé, suivait la danse du petit cerf sur le miroir, qui avait pris une teinte verte pour imiter l'herbe. Quand la musique cessa, le cerf se figea. James attrapa la figurine et la replaça dans son compartiment.

"A chaque figurine correspond une musique. Celle-ci, apparemment, c'est la joyeuse. Elles sont censées influer sur l'humeur." ajouta James.

Orpheo attrapa la petite figurine féminine et l'observa avec attention. Il était impossible qu'il n'eût pas reconnu de qui il s'agissait, pourtant Orpheo ne fit aucun commentaire quand il rendit l'objet à James.

"Tu trouves que c'est trop ?" s'inquiéta James.

"Non pas du tout. Je trouve que c'est très..." Orpheo cherchait ses mots.

"Très quoi ?" paniqua James. "Débile ? Gnangnan ?"

"Attentionné." finit par dire Orpheo. "Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer."

James n'était pas convaincu. "Elle va plutôt avoir une crise cardiaque. Elle ne va jamais comprendre." soupira-t-il.

Orpheo sourit. "Je pense au contraire qu'elle va très bien comprendre."

James remballa la boîte à musique, ses pensées s'emmêlaient un peu.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'idée de lui offrir un cadeau. On n'offre pas de cadeau à sa rivale, quelque soit les sentiments qu'on nourrisse à son égard, c'était la règle. Il était vrai que les Maraudeurs s'étaient toujours faits fort de briser tous les règlements. Et c'était muni de ce pauvre argument que James s'était décidé à acheter la boîte à musique.

Mais comment allait-elle réagir ? Évidemment, depuis quelque temps, leurs relations s'amélioraient (au moins, ils ne s'ignoraient plus mutuellement). Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il était Cornedrue et peut-être même avait-elle une idée de la raison qui le poussait à l'accompagner dans ses promenades nocturnes jusqu'à s'en rendre malade (ou peut-être pas). Oui, il y avait des échanges de regards plein de sous-entendus (ou peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination). Mais (car il y avait un "mais" et même plusieurs), ils étaient loin d'avoir atteint le stade de l'échange de cadeaux de Noël (ils s'appelaient encore par leurs patronymes) et il y avait l'autre crétin (dur de l'oublier celui-là !).

James, toutefois, était maintenant décidé, quoiqu'il lui en coûte, il allait se battre ! Il regarda la boîte à musique empaquetée, sa première offensive.

Dans la Grande salle, les trois Serpentard étaient déjà attablés. Ils ne semblaient pas disposés à parler, ce qui, en somme, était plutôt une bonne chose, car, depuis le début des vacances, chaque repas s'était fini en dispute verbale. Sirius n'avait d'ailleurs pas été loin d'en venir aux poings et James s'était plus d'une fois raisonné pour ne pas se servir de sa baguette magique. De plus, comme si jamais on ne les quittait des yeux, dès que la situation s'envenimait et menaçait de mal tourner, un professeur surgissait et rétablissait le calme.

Au début des vacances, le professeur McGonagall leur avait annoncé qu'une pièce avait été aménagée afin que les élèves des deux Maisons puissent se réunir. Les élèves avaient spontanément éclaté de rire à la nouvelle, ce qui avait agacé McGonagall. C'était seulement parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix qu'ils prenaient leurs repas dans la même salle. Ils n'allaient pas s'enfermer volontairement les uns avec les autres ! Depuis le début des vacances, à la connaissance de James, la pièce n'avait été jamais été utilisée.

Le déjeuner ingéré, les élèves quittèrent immédiatement la table, pas la peine de faire durer la torture de se retrouver à la même table.

Sirius proposa de prendre un raccourci pour regagner plus rapidement la salle commune de Gryffondor. Pourquoi prendre un raccourci, demanda Peter, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient quelque chose de précis et pressé à faire. Au contraire même, il n'y avait rien à faire ! Le temps s'était détérioré, ils ne pouvaient donc pas sortir. Leurs devoirs étaient faits depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient aucune expérience en cours, aucune blague ou mauvais tour n'étaient prévus. Autant prendre son temps et marcher pour digérer !

De plus, ajouta Orpheo, une armure bloquait le passage. Sirius râla. Les armures avaient la fâcheuse manie, ces derniers temps, de bloquer les couloirs et les passages secrets. Ca ne valait pas le coup d'être à Poudlard pendant les vacances s'ils ne pouvaient pas marauder tranquillement !

"Oui parce que le but des professeurs est de nous laisser nous promener comme bon nous semble." ironisa Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules d'un air boudeur. Orpheo, à ses côtés, était songeur.

"Cela ne vous gêne pas dans vos recherches ?" lui demanda James.

Orpheo eut un léger sursaut. Ce sujet semblait toujours lui déplaire avait remarqué James.

Remus s'arrêta, porta la main à son front et s'adossa contre le mur.

"Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" s'inquiéta Sirius.

"Je ne sais pas, j'ai la tête qui tourne." murmura Remus.

"Peut-être un coup de froid." fit Sirius. "Tu t'es fait trempé deux fois depuis ce matin. Tu devrais peut-être aller voir Pomfresh."

"Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il n'y aille pas tout seul." décréta Peter.

"Je l'accompagne." se proposa aussitôt Orpheo (peut-être un peu trop rapidement). Orpheo passa son bras autour de la taille de Remus pour le soutenir et ils s'éloignèrent silencieusement.

Peter émit un petit reniflement. "Je sais que vous pensez tous qu'Orpheo est un gars bien, mais n'empêche qu'il est bizarre."

Sirius ne dit rien, mais il ne semblait pas être totalement contre l'opinion de Peter.

"Tu es trop méfiant, Peter." finit par dire James.

"C'est toi qui ne l'es pas assez." répliqua Peter.

James regarda avec stupeur Peter. Pas assez méfiant ? Lui ? Cette idée ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Il tourna la tête vers Sirius qui gardait un visage fermé, les mains dans les poches.

En silence, ils reprirent tous trois leur chemin vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Mais ils ne purent aller très loin : une armure leur coupait le passage. Ils voulurent insister et la contourner, mais l'armure tira son épée et les en menaça. Ils préférèrent prudemment reculer et faire demi-tour, lorsqu'ils entendirent très distinctement des bruits de pas. Instinctivement, ils se précipitèrent sur la première porte et se glissèrent dans la salle. Ils laissèrent la porte entrouverte et regardèrent qui approchait.

Dans la faible lueur des chandelles, James aperçut le professeur Dawn accompagnée d'une personne qui dissimulait son visage dans l'ombre d'une large capuche. L'étrange couple passa devant la porte entrebâillée, derrière laquelle les trois Maraudeurs se tenaient, sans rien suspecter et continua son chemin jusqu'à l'armure. Ils passèrent le gardien cuirassé sans que ce dernier n'esquissât le moindre mouvement.

"Bizarre." souffla James une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix.

"Qui était avec elle ?" demanda Sirius.

"Probablement un prof." proposa Peter, peu convaincu.

"Qui se baladerait à visage couvert ?" s'étonna Sirius. Il secoua la tête. "Et puis cette silhouette ne me dit rien."

"Le plus simple serait de les suivre." déclara alors James.

"Je te rappelle qu'il y a une armure qui nous barre le passage." souligna Peter.

"Je sais..." souffla James. Il marqua une pause.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Sirius qui scrutait son visage. "Toi, tu as une idée." assura-t-il.

Sirius ne se trompait pas, James avait peut-être entrevu l'ombre d'une solution. "Vous croyez que des animaux pourraient passer ?" Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses camarades de répondre. Il inspira un grand coup et se changea en cerf.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et, prudemment, Cornedrue s'engagea dans le couloir. Il huma longuement l'air et sonda les bruits que ses oreilles mobiles percevaient.

Aucun danger.

Il tourna la tête, un jeune chien noir avec un rat sur le dos sortaient de la pièce et se placèrent à ses côtés. Cornedrue prit la tête de la file et avança jusqu'à l'armure. Inquiet, il éleva la tête et flaira ce colosse métallique qui arborait fièrement un objet de mort. L'armure ne broncha pas, aucune animosité n'émanait d'elle : le cerf ne l'intéressait pas. Le cervidé, craintivement, avança une patte, puis l'autre. L'armure ne bougea pas. Mis en confiance, l'animal dépassa le gardien impavide. 

Cornedrue avait atteint sans dommage le segment de couloir dont l'accès était gardé et interdit. Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers ses deux compagnons. Il brama doucement et le chien passa devant l'armure au petit trot tandis que le rat, toujours sur son dos, couinait et s'agitait. Le chien rejoignit le cerf et émit un petit jappement content. 

Une fois l'armure passée, le chien colla sa truffe sur le sol, tandis que le cerf, la tête bien haut, humait l'air. Le chien trouva le premier l'odeur qui les intéressait, aboya et prit la tête de la file. Le cerf suivit le chien dans les couloirs, les naseaux dilatés pour s'assurer que son compagnon canin ne se trompait pas de voie.

La piste les mena jusqu'à un cul de sac. Le chien gratta le mur tout en poussant de petits gémissements. Le cerf s'approcha et donna quelques vains coups de sabot contre la paroi. Le rat descendit du dos du chien et flaira les interstices. Certaines pierres étaient mal scellées et lui permettraient peut-être de passer. 

A force de tortillement, le rongeur parvint à engager la moitié de son corps Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse ni avancer, ni reculer : il était coincé. Il couina et agita frénétiquement ses pattes arrière et sa queue. Bien que cela ne soit pas animalement possible, un sourire apparut sur les babines du chien et du cerf. Finalement, le chien vint au secours du rat : il le saisit délicatement entre ses dents, pour ne pas le blesser, et tira jusqu'à ce que le rat fût dégagé.

Il fallait donc se rendre à l'évidence : ils ne pouvaient pas avancer davantage. Ils reprirent forme humaine.

"Nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin." grommela Sirius. "Puisque la piste s'arrête là, c'est qu'ils sont passés de l'autre côté. Il doit donc bien y avoir un moyen d'ouvrir ce fichu mur." Il sortit sa baguette et commença à la déplacer sur la surface du mur.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" demanda Peter qui se massait le cou et s'assurait par la même occasion qu'il ne s'était déplacé aucune vertèbre.

"Méthode de Sourcier." répondit Sirius. "J'essaie de voir s'il y a quelque part une concentration de magie." 

Sirius chercha encore quelque temps, sous le regard silencieux de James et Peter, mais hors d'haleine, il finit par abandonner. 

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas magique mais mécanique." proposa James. L'oreille collée contre le mur, il frappa quelques coups sur les pierres.

"Nous n'avons aucune chance de trouver alors." déclara Peter qui vérifiait maintenant ses lombaires. Il serra les dents quand il entendit un craquement osseux.

Sirius s'assit à même le sol, dos contre mur. Du revers de la manche, il essuya son front moite de sueur. "Comment as-tu eu l'idée que nous pourrions passer sous forme animale ?" demanda-t-il.

"En voyant la prof et son invité masqué passer sans dire le moindre mot." répondit distraitement James qui appuyait de toutes ses forces, un peu au hasard, sur différentes dalles.

Peter émit un petit reniflement. "Explique-toi !"

"S'il n'ont pas eu besoin de mot de passe ou de formule magique pour passer, cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose : les armures ont reçu un sort d'exclusion."

"Un sort d'Exclusion ?" s'étonna Peter. "Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"Manuel d'enchantement, page 146." répondit évasivement James. 

"Tu pourrais être plus précis." marmonna Peter.

James secoua la tête. "Pete, Pete, tu devrais mieux apprendre tes cours."

Peter se renfrogna. « Désolé de ne pas connaître mes manuels par cœur ! » bougonna-t-il. 

"_Le sort d'Exclusion appartient à la famille des sorts de Protection. Il s'agit de créer à partir d'un objet de transfert une Sentinelle. Le sorcier prendra bien garde à choisir un objet qui aura trait à la surveillance, telle qu'une gargouille de pierre, la statue d'un chien, d'un dragon, une épée etc... Un animal empaillé saurait faire l'affaire, mais le sort nécessitera plus de concentration et de précaution. Alors que le sortilège sera lancé, le sorcier devra veiller à ajouter un dernier vers visant à indiquer à la Sentinelle de qui elle doit protéger son maître_." récita James. "Il s'agit donc d'un sort qui a un champ d'action limité." reprit James sur un ton normal. "Il y a fort à parier qu'on a désigné les élèves de Poudlard comme ennemis..."

"... et comme l'armure avait devant elle des animaux, elle n'a pas réagi." acheva Sirius. "Bien raisonné, Détectimage Greycells."

"Élémentaire mon cher Matson." sourit de toutes ses dents James.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose ici dont on veut nous tenir éloigné." termina Sirius, plus sombrement. James hocha affirmativement la tête.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes encore à chercher l'entrée du passage. Mais, lassés par les échecs répétitifs, ils reprirent leur marche à travers les couloirs désertés, empruntant le chemin qui s'offrait à eux (il aurait été plus long de revenir sur leurs pas).

"Dis donc que faites-vous là ?" s'exclama une voix sans corps. Peter poussa un petit cri de surprise tandis que James et Sirius faisaient un bond de côté. Dans son tableau, le chevalier au catogan les dévisageait d'un regard accusateur.

"Nous nous sommes perdus." déclara précipitamment Peter.

"Allons, allons, les marmots, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi ! Il y a une armure là-bas qui interdit tout passage à des lilliputiens comme vous."

"Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi ?" demanda aussitôt James, voyant là une opportunité d'en savoir davantage.

"Je ne dirais rien." déclara avec importance le chevalier.

James voulut insister mais Sirius posa la main sur le bras et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

"Laisse James ! Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne sait rien. Ce n'est pas un tableau assez important pour être mis dans le secret." Et tous trois firent mine de s'éloigner.

"Comment ça, pas assez important ?" s'écria le portrait outré. "Je suis chevalier de sa majesté, moi. J'ai reçu les honneurs aux combats."

"Vous n'êtes qu'un portrait." souligna Peter. "La seule bataille que vous livrez est celle contre la moisissure et la poussière."

Le portrait devint rouge, comme si un pot de vermillon lui avait été malencontreusement renversé dessus.

"Je suis tellement au courant de ce qui se passe que je sais que toute une partie du château a été vidée de tous ses portraits, que les fantômes en sont interdits de séjour, qu'un mur a été dressé pour empêcher le passage et que même le laissez-passer des deux petits fouineurs n'est pas valable." déclara-t-il avec assurance.

"Vraiment ?" fit Sirius avec un air fourbe.

"Vraiment !" assura le chevalier, les bras croisés sur son torse et le nez en l'air.

"Mais je parie que vous en ignorez la raison."

"Pas du tout !" s'exclama avec véhémence le portrait. "Depuis quelques jours, des personnes ne cessent de déambuler dans les couloirs. Ils sont tous à visage couvert. "

"Une réunion ?" fit Peter.

"Vraisemblablement." souffla James, les sourcils froncés.

"Mais comment avons nous pu rater un tel déménagement ?" s'étonna Sirius. James se le demandait également.

"Alors ? Vous voyez que le chevalier n'est pas si ignare que ça." palabrait le chevalier dans son cadre.

"Nous ne devrions pas traîner ici." dit Peter d'une petite voix. "Apparemment, on ne veut pas d'élèves dans les parages, si jamais quelqu'un nous voyait, je n'ose imaginer la punition dont nous écoperions."

"Pour une fois, je suis d'accord." décréta Sirius.

James le dévisagea avec hébétude. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Sirius de renoncer aussi facilement et de fuir un mystère.

"James, ils ont déménagé tout un quartier de Poudlard sans que nous ne remarquions rien ! Il nous faut plus de renseignements." argumenta Sirius. James poussa un soupir, même si ça ne lui plaisait pas de l'admettre, Sirius n'avait pas tort. Ils saluèrent le chevalier au catogan, qui n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il avait été floué, et reprirent leur marche vers la salle commune.

"Vous croyez que les Mortes Vivantes auront remarqué quelque chose ?" demanda Peter.

Sirius se gratta la tête d'un air pensif. "Peut-être."

"Il suffira de leur demander." dit James le plus simplement du monde. Les deux le dévisagèrent avec étonnement.

"Tarte à l'ananas." lança Sirius à l'adresse du portrait de la grosse dame qui s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

La grande pièce était vide, seul le bruit des bûches qui éclataient dans la cheminée venait troubler son silence. Ils montèrent rapidement les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

Orpheo, assis en tailleur sur son lit, se concentrait sur sa magie intérieure comme il en avait de plus en plus l'habitude (malgré les mises en garde de Remus). Quant à Remus, confortablement allongé, il lisait des bandes-dessinées (issues de la collection personnelle de Sirius). Posé sur le bureau, un coquillage magique restituait une musique à la mode.

"Comment ça va ?" demanda Sirius à Remus, en jetant un regard courroucé sur ses volumes de bande-dessinée négligemment étalés sur le lit.

"Pomfresh m'a donné une potion et je me sens mieux. Mais comment se fait-il que vous rentriez après nous ?"

"Nous avons fait un petit détour." dit James. Remus et Orpheo froncèrent les sourcils, visiblement inquiets.

"Orpheo, tu avais remarqué tout le déménagement qui est en train de se faire dans le château ?" demanda Sirius en rassemblant autoritairement ses bandes dessinées.

Orpheo écarquilla les yeux. "De quoi tu parles ?"

James rapporta leur découverte et leur discussion avec le chevalier au catogan.

"Non, je n'avais rien remarqué." dit Orpheo. "Mais il s'agit d'un coin que nous avons fouillé il y a déjà longtemps, nous n'y avons pas remis les pieds depuis. Et puis avec les armures..." Orpheo s'interrompit et dévisagea tour à tour Sirius, Peter et James. "Mais au fait, comment avez-vous réussi à passer les armures ?" 

Il y eut un rapide échange de regards.

"Il y a un raccourci qui permet de contourner le garde." déclara précipitamment Peter.

"Oh ?" fit Orpheo et il n'insista pas.

"Des gens encagoulés qui circulent dans le château." murmura Remus. "Honnêtement, je ne trouve pas que c'est une excellente nouvelle."

"Et le professeur Dawn est impliquée ?" s'inquiéta Orpheo.

James hocha la tête en retenant difficilement un petit sourire amusé.

"Il faut que nous tirions tout ça au clair." déclara avec conviction Sirius et il frappa son poing dans sa main.

"En attendant... " commença James. Il sortit de sa malle une boîte. "Une partie de Cluedo, ça vous dit ? Tant qu'à se casser la tête sur des mystères, autant s'amuser et être certain d'avoir la solution à la fin, non ?"

"Cluedo ? Je connais. C'est un jeu moldu." s'étonna Orpheo.

"Pas celui-ci." répondit avec fierté Sirius. "C'est une version sorcier."

"C'est quoi le but ?" demanda Remus qui, paresseusement, baissa sa bande-dessinée.

James haussa les épaules. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de jouer.

"Il faut découvrir l'identité d'un meurtrier." répondit Orpheo qui s'emparait de la boîte et en regardait avec curiosité l'illustration. "Mon cousin en a eu un à son anniversaire une fois, mais il n'y a jamais joué. Je crois que c'était trop compliqué pour lui."

Les autres levèrent la tête, quelque peu déconcertés. Knight était peut-être un insupportable Serpentard mais il ne semblait pas stupide à ce point, à moins que le jeu soit vraiment très compliqué.

"Ton cousin joue à des jeux moldus ?" s'étonna Sirius. "Ce même cousin qui traîne avec des types qui passent leur temps à traiter les enfants de moldus de Sang-de-Bourbe ?"

"Oh non, un autre." dit précipitamment Orpheo. "Un cousin du côté maternel. Un autre cousin tout aussi crétin d'ailleurs, mais moldu."

"Ah." fit Sirius pas si convaincu que ça et il y eut un silence un peu perplexe.

"Mais plus on est nombreux et plus c'est amusant. Il faudrait demander aux filles de jouer avec nous." reprit Orpheo avec un sourire forcé.

"Je m'en occupe." décréta aussitôt James.

Sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de faire la moindre objection, James dévalait déjà les escaliers. Il lança, plus que ne posa, le jeu sur une des tables de la salle commune et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles. Une fois devant la porte, la main prête à frapper, il s'arrêta net. Son cœur battait tellement fort et sa gorge s'était contractée d'appréhension. Finalement, presque avec hésitation, il toqua.

"Entrez." lui répondit la voix froide de Norgoth.

Les trois filles étaient assises sur leur lit respectif et s'occupaient sagement. Norgoth lisait, Lily, allongée sur le ventre, écrivait et Adhonores s'entraînait à quelques sorts.

"Est-ce que..." James hésita un instant. Il inspira profondément et reprit. "Est-ce que ça vous dirait de vous joindre à nous pour un jeu de société ?"

"Quel jeu ?" demanda Norgoth avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un malade reçoit sa piqûre.

"Cluedo façon sorcier."

Le regard de Lily s'illumina. "Cluedo ?"

"Je ne connais pas ce jeu." décréta Norgoth et se replongea aussitôt dans son livre.

"Vous voulez bien que nous jouions ?" demanda Lily qui ne semblait pas y croire. Sa voix chantait de bonheur.

"Puisque je vous le propose." se moqua James.

Lily sauta au bas de son lit avec bonne humeur. Les deux autres, plus lentement et moins joyeusement l'imitèrent alors. Pas besoin de vous forcer avait envie de dire James, mais il n'en fit rien. Pas la peine de se montrer désagréable. Il était pour un rapprochement des Mortes Vivantes et des Maraudeurs.

Dans la salle commune, sous la tutelle d'Orpheo, Remus installait le jeu sur une table basse autour de laquelle tout le monde pouvait tenir assis. Pendant ce temps, Peter préparait de quoi contenter les petites faims et Sirius boudait dans son coin (probablement vexé que le jeu de sa mère échappe à son contrôle).

Une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis autour de la table, Orpheo en expliqua les règles. Lily l'interrompait fréquemment pour ajouter quelques commentaires et précisions. Il fallait faire preuve d'une véritable gymnastique intellectuelle pour parvenir à comprendre toutes les subtilités du règlement. Mais les deux experts perdirent le fil de leurs explications quand ils découvrirent le plateau du jeu. Devant leurs airs hébétés, Sirius prit un air content, presque fat.

Le plateau de jeu était en fait composé de quatre plateaux qui se superposaient. Ils se tenaient à une distance stable et égale les uns des autres pour mimer les différents niveaux d'un manoir hanté qui servait de décor à l'action. On retrouvait tous les poncifs inhérents à ce lieu : le grenier poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées, les caves sombres et humides, les passages secrets et les chausse-trappe et toutes les salles habituelles avec leurs inévitables pièges et cachettes (et même un cimetière). Seulement, il était dur de choisir son chemin, car les bonus et pièges changeaient sans cesse de place et les passages secrets ne restaient pas toujours au même endroit. Le but était de mener une enquête afin de découvrir qui avait tué le Mage Jaune, dans quelle pièce et avec quelle arme. Chaque joueur incarnait un sorcier qui était à la fois Détectimage et suspect. Esther avait rassemblé différents sorciers de l'Histoire au passé peu recommandable, dont elle détaillait la vie sur de petites cartes. Les armes étaient de puissants sorts, des poisons ou des objets magiques incongrus. 

"Ma mère est dans sa période jeux éducatifs." expliqua Sirius.

"C'est pour ça qu'elle précise le contenue de la potion de Léthargie ?" demanda Lily en exhibant ladite carte.

Sirius se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. "Ce n'est qu'un prototype. Et puis c'est classé PG-13."

"De toute façon, elle n'est pas complète. Mais l'historique est juste." remarqua posément Norgoth. Tous dévisagèrent avec un peu d'angoisse la jeune sorcière.

"Jouons !" s'exclama Remus en lançant les dés.

La partie commença très studieusement à coup de dés et d'hypothèses mais, peu à peu, la conversation dériva sur les passages secrets et raccourcis de Poudlard.

"Désolée de te contredire, Potter, mais nous connaissons mieux Poudlard que vous." dit calmement Lily en faisant avancer son pion.

"Impossible." décréta fermement Sirius piqué plus qu'au vif.

Au début, les Mortes Vivantes avaient répugné à parler librement de leurs pérégrinations dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais devant l'insistance des Maraudeurs, elles avaient rendu les armes. Après tout, ils les avaient déjà surprises plus d'une fois en pleine infraction du règlement, le déni n'était plus de mise.

"Connaissez-vous la salle aux arcs-en-ciel ? Le planétarium tridimensionnel ? le mausolée ?" énuméra Norgoth aussi froidement qu'un Médicomage récite les différents organes qui composent le corps humain.

"Un mausolée !?" s'exclama Peter. "Il y a un mausolée ?" répéta-t-il, la voix un peu tremblante.

Sirius haussa les épaules avec dédain. "Et alors ? Certes, vous connaissez une ou deux pièces particulières." minimisa-t-il. "Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que vous connaissez mieux Poudlard que nous." Les Mortes Vivantes froncèrent les sourcils. "Nous connaissons également quelques salles  bien étranges, comme la galerie aux cascades, le souterrain aux fresques, la cellule où l'on ne doit marcher que sur les dalles rouges." dit-il d'un ton badin. 

"Sans parler des salles de collections." souffla Remus suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde l'entende.

"Ainsi que tous les petits secrets qui se cachent derrière les statues, les tableaux. » dit James, un petit sourire en coin.

"Et sous les tapis." ajouta précipitamment Peter.

"Et nous n'en faisons pas toute une histoire." acheva Sirius, un sourire content sur les lèvres. 

Les Mortes Vivantes restèrent un instant sans voix, les dévisageant quelque peu bêtement.

"Et la salle des pots de chambre ?" demanda Orpheo en regardant ses ongles. "L'un d'entre vous la connaît ?"

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés. Les Mauraudeurs y perdirent même un peu de leur contenance.

"Il existe une pièce aussi… ridicule ?" demanda Lily.

"Oh oui !" dit avec emphase Orpheo.

"Il ne faut pas oublier les raccourcis." reprit Peter. "Nous en connaissons plein !"

Norgoth haussa les épaules. « La dernière fois que nous avons fait le compte, nous en connaissions cinq de plus que vous."

Ce fut au tour des Maraudeurs de dévisager stupidement les Mortes Vivantes. Comment pouvaient-elles avancer un chiffre aussi précis ?

"Il ne faut pas laisser traîner bêtement ses petits bouts de papiers." dit Norgoth non sans une certaine malice.

Petits bouts de papier ? Elle parlait de leurs brouillons de carte de Poudlard ?

"Vous êtes allés fouiller dans nos affaires ?" s'emporta Remus, les yeux rivés sur Adhonores qui ne cillait pas.

"Ce n'était que des ébauches, les plans n'étaient pas complets." grinça Sirius. "Nous en connaissons beaucoup d'autres."

James dévisageait avec incrédulité Lily, plus étonné que révulsé. 

"Comme si vous n'aviez jamais fait de même !" dit Norgoth en haussant les épaules. 

Il y eut un instant de silence tendu.

"Vous avez trouvé la salle des origamis ?" relança Peter avec défi.

"Et celle où on marche au plafond ?" répliqua Lily aussi sec.

"Et celle qui vous fait dire tous les mots à l'envers."

"Et celle où l'on rétrécit ?"

"Et la salle aux bruits ?"

Ce ne fut alors plus qu'une suite d'énumérations de salles étranges. Quiconque écouterait sérieusement la conversation douterait franchement que l'on parlait d'une école. Un moment, James se demanda même si certaines n'étaient pas inventées tant elles semblaient extravagantes. La partie de Cluedo en avait même été oubliée, au grand déplaisir des pions (ou peut-être, à leur plus grand plaisir, car le sorcier Volalendroit venait de s'éclipser dans la chambre à coucher avec la sorcière Malala Tate).

"Attendez !" interrompit Sirius. "J'ai soudain un gros doute."

"De quel genre ?" demanda Norgoth.

"Dites-moi, que faites-vous pendant vos balades ? Je suppose que vous ne vous promenez pas juste histoire de prendre l'air."

Il y eut un instant de silence. Les trois filles se jetèrent des coups d'œil un peu inquiets. Quelque chose semblait les gêner.

"Non en effet." répondit finalement Lily en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Nous collectons quelques ingrédients pour faire un peu de magie." murmura-t-elle presque, comme une petite fille prise en faute.

Remus émit un petit sifflement. "Pour les trois sages petites sorcières de Poudlard, je suis déçu." Il prit un air excessivement désapprobateur.

"Dites donc !" s'exclama Sirius. "Ce ne serait pas à votre place que nous nous faisons régulièrement punir depuis cinq ans ?"

Pour toute réponse, Lily accentua le mordillement de sa lèvre et détourna le regard. Les quatre Maraudeurs écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Voilà un coup de théâtre qu'ils n'avaient guère vu venir. Norgoth ne semblait pas le moins du monde gênée par cet éclatement de la vérité. Adhonores se désintéressait quelque peu de la conversation la tête dans la main, elle avait le regard dans le vide.

"Et quand je pense qu'après, Evans, tu venais nous donner des leçons de morale sur les points perdus. Perdus par ta faute, je te le rappelle !" s'offusqua (à raison) Sirius.

"Faux !" s'exclama vivement Lily. "Je ne vous ai jamais fait aucune remarque lorsque nous étions responsables de la perte de points."

"Mais tu ne venais pas t'excuser non plus." grinça Sirius.

"Ni nous disculper." ajouta Peter.

Lily baissa aussitôt la tête. Elle semblait vraiment confuse, mais cela était loin de calmer Sirius. Et à vrai dire, James était également plutôt en colère. Remus fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement et lançait des regards durs à Adhonores. Peter boudait.

"C'est tout simplement que nous sommes meilleures que vous." déclara Adhonores, qui sortait de sa rêverie.

"Peux-tu nous expliquer ça ?" demanda Remus avec une inhabituelle rudesse de sa part.

"Eh bien, en cinq ans, nous avons fait autant que vous, si ce n'est plus. Certes, vous connaissez peut-être mieux le château que nous mais jamais, au grand jamais, personne ne nous a démasquées, ni même soupçonnées. Nous sommes donc de meilleurs maraudeuses que les Maraudeurs." conclut-elle avec la plus grande simplicité et sans aucune moquerie.

Norgoth se contenta d'un hochement de tête approbatif et Lily ne put retenir un petit sourire fier. Il y eut un instant de silence.

"Très bien !" déclara James, faisant sursauter tout le monde. "Nous allons organiser un concours."

"Un concours ?" s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

Yep ! Un concours.

James en expliqua rapidement les règles que son cerveau fertile venait de formanter. "Chacun des deux groupes a une mission. Il doit la remplir le plus rapidement possible. On peut, bien sûr, utiliser tous 

les raccourcis connus."

James embrassa l'assemblée du regard. L'idée ne semblait pas leur déplaire.

"Comment faisons-nous pour choisir les missions ?" demanda Norgoth.

"On a qu'à demander à Orpheo." proposa Peter après quelques secondes de délibération.

Orpheo réagit aussitôt. "Mais ça veut dire que je ne peux pas participer !"

"De toute faço,n tu ne pouvais pas participer. Tu n'es pas un Maraudeur." insista Peter.

Orpheo lança un regard courroucé à Peter et chercha appui auprès des autres. Mais il ne rencontra qu'un silence embêté. "Bien." dit froidement Orpheo.

Un silence s'abattit autour de la table, tandis qu'Orpheo, la tête penchée en avant, cherchait quelles missions proposer aux deux équipes adverses. Pour se distraire, James regardait le plateau de jeu. Les pions avaient continué à mener leur existence. Des clans s'étaient formés et menaient de rudes combats pour survivre dans le manoir. Puisque la partie était abandonnée, James retourna les cartes qui donnaient la résolution de l'énigme. Le meurtrier était un certain Mateo Costern, le personnage de Sirius. Un sorcier au passé assez trouble selon la fiche d'Esther : un traître à son camp qui avait assassiné sans le moindre état d'âme, un fanatique aveuglé et assoiffé de sang. Sa biographie faisait froid dans le dos.

"J'ai trouvé." déclara Orpheo, ramenant à lui l'attention de tous. "Les Maraudeurs devront me rapporter un objet appartenant au professeur Minigalle. Il faudra que je puisse l'authentifier de manière indiscutable. Quant aux filles, elles devront rapporter un objet appartenant au professeur Pointcassé."

"Est-ce que nous avons le droit à du matériel ?" demanda Lily.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Orpheo. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. "Oui. Tout comme lorsque vous allez en expédition. Un bon groupe sait se doter des bons ustensiles. Ca commence maintenant." Décréta-t-il en regardant sa montre.

Les deux groupes réagirent aussitôt. Les Maraudeurs gravirent quatre à quatre les marches qui les conduisaient à leur chambre tandis que les filles faisaient de même de leur côté.

James se précipita sur sa malle, il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité, la Roue du Destin (on ne savait jamais et maintenant qu'il savait comment ça marchait, autant en profiter) et, bien sûr, il s'assura qu'il avait sa baguette magique.

Le dortoir des filles étant plus proche de la porte d'entrée, James les vit passer le portrait de la grosse dame avant eux. Mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, ils avaient un atout dans leur manche : à part Remus, ils pouvaient passer les barrages des armures.

"Vous savez où se trouvent les appartements de Minigalle ?"

La question de Remus raisonna dans l'esprit de James comme un coup de tonnerre et aussitôt, il cessa de courir. Sirius et Peter eurent la même réaction, alors que la vérité s'enfonçait dans leurs esprits : ils ignoraient où logeait le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

"Vous ne savez pas ?" demanda Remus d'une voix quelque peu inquiète. Sirius et James secouèrent la tête négativement.

"Je..." hésita Peter. James tourna aussitôt les yeux vers son ami. Sirius et Remus firent de même. Peter inspira profondément pour retrouver un peu de souffle (il n'avait jamais été un grand coureur). "Je crois savoir où elle vit." finit-il par dire. "Mais son entrée est gardée par un tableau un peu acariâtre." Il se tut un instant et dévisagea les trois autres Maraudeurs successivement. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius.

"Pas de problème." déclara-t-il avec une confiance absolue.

"Regardez-le, le charmeur de serpent !" se moqua Remus qui avait reprit son calme depuis la déclaration de Peter.

"Ne m'offense pas ! Je ne fréquente pas les serpents." répliqua Sirius.

"Où est cette pièce ?" coupa James. Il ne perdait pas de vue qu'il y avait un duel en jeu et avait bien l'intention de gagner. Son esprit de compétition était peut-être un peu trop développé.

Peter prit un temps (trop long au goût de James) pour collecter ses souvenirs. Il hésita un instant. "Il paraît qu'elle cache une hydre dans ses appartements." gémit-il.

James le regarda d'un air apathique. Peter avait trop d'imagination. "Dumbledore est peut-être fantasque, mais il n'autoriserait jamais le séjour d'une hydre dans le château." assura-t-il.

"Tu oublies le dragon qui dort dans les entrailles de Poudlard." répliqua Sirius.

James haussa les yeux au ciel : Sirius et son dragon !

"Peter ?" insista James d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique ou discussion.

Peter soupira et rendit les armes. "Quatrième étage. Une chambre qui, je pense, donne sur le lac." finit-il par dire.

"C'est à l'opposé." remarqua Remus. "Nous avons intérêt à trouver un sérieux raccourci."

"Il y a celui derrière l'affreux tableau du _Massacre des Innocents_." proposa Sirius. "Il nous conduira au sixième étage, mais nous serons du bon côté."

James faisait défiler à toute allure dans son esprit toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. James avait une excellente mémoire, il était capable de réciter n'importe quel texte après l'avoir seulement lu deux fois. Will le traitait d'ordinateur-humain. James avait vu un jour une telle machine et n'avait pas été très flatté de la comparaison.

"Pas très loin du passage secret, il y a un escalier un peu facétieux qui nous conduira au bon étage, si on lui demande bien gentiment." déclara-t-il.

Les trois autres hochèrent la tête et ensemble ils reprirent leur pas de course.

Le passage derrière le tableau du _Massacre des Innocents_ les conduisit, comme prévu, là où ils désiraient se rendre. Mais convaincre l'escalier de les acheminer au bon étage ne fut pas une mince affaire. Il ne consentait à dévoiler ses marches que les unes après les autres et les exhortations des Maraudeurs n'y faisaient rien. A bout de patience, Remus fit mine de vouloir faire apparaître une passerelle. Aussitôt, l'escalier vexé, déroula toutes ses marches d'un seul coup.

"Mais qu'est ce qui se passe en ce moment ?" demanda Sirius alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin le bon niveau. "Le château ne réagit pas comme d'habitude, il semble plus facétieux, plus puéril."

"Comme parcouru d'une nouvelle énergie." fit Remus un peu pensif.

"D'après ce que j'ai lu", intervint Peter, "cela n'arrive que lorsque le château est rechargé en magie."

"Le château se recharge ?" s'étonna Sirius. "Étrange !"

"Mais il se recharge tout seul ?" questionna Remus.

Peter secoua la tête. "Non, ce n'est pas très clair dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, mais il semblerait que des créatures soient préposées à cette fonction."

"Quel genre de créatures peut recharger une pareille construction ?" James embrassa du regard l'immense couloir qui s'offrait à eux. Il fallait qu'elles aient une puissance magique phénoménale.

"Taisez-vous !" s'exclama Remus. "Quelqu'un arrive par l'autre couloir."

Les Maraudeurs ne mirent pas en doute l'ouïe du loup-garou et se plaquèrent contre le mur.

Peter, qui était le plus proche de l'angle, jeta rapidement un coup d'œil. "Eternat." souffla-t-il.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fait là celui-là ?" grinça Sirius entre ses dents.

"Probablement en train de faire sa cour à Minigalle." se moqua Remus.

James plongea sa main dans sa poche et en tira un petit objet cylindrique : la Roue du Destin. "Quelqu'un connaît le nom complet d'Eternat ?" demanda-t-il.

"Cosmo euh..." réfléchit un instant Peter. Il se frotta le front en fermant fort les yeux. "Cosmo... Cosmo... Angel Eternat. !" déclara avec joie Peter, peut-être un peu trop bruyamment.

Fort heureusement pour ce dernier, Sirius oublia de se fâcher tant il était concentré à ne pas éclater de rire. "Tu parles d'un nom !" pleurait-il presque de rire.

"Tu peux parler Mr Sirius Hector Black." sourit Remus.

Sirius affecta un air plus ou moins vexé. "Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de risible dans mon nom, Mr Remus J Lupin. Ce n'est pas moi qui fait tout un mystère de ce qui se cache derrière un J. Junior peut-être ?"

"Mon père s'appelle Eli." répondit froidement Remus.

Pour la première fois, James se félicita que ses parents aient manqué d'imagination et l'aient très bêtement appelé James Henry.

"Que vas-tu choisir comme sort ?" demanda Remus.

James avait à sa disposition : Chance, ainsi que Courage, Volonté, Guérison, Puissance, Amour, Sommeil, Rêve, Mystère et Mort. Temps avait été utilisé par les Maraudeurs pendant le bal de Noël et Malchance, tout dernièrement, par James sur Rogue.

Pendant près d'une heure, à un rythme épuisant, Rogue, s'était pris les pieds dans des objet aussi variés et divers que ses lacets, sa robe, un sac, un chat, un tapis. Il avait également pris sur la tête trois lourds grimoires, un pot de fleur et un tableau mal fixé. Il s'était coincé les doigts dans des portes (trois fois), dans des fenêtres (deux fois), avait renversé son repas sur ses genoux, pris celui de Knight dans la figure. Il s'était fait réprimander coup sur coup par McGonagall, Minigalle et Flitwick qui, du haut de son petit mètre, l'avait aspergé de postillons. Il avait fait exploser quatre potions, s'était retrouvé coincé entre deux niveaux et avait été malmené par Peeves. A un moment, James s'était demandé s'ils n'allaient pas le voir fondre en larme, tellement il avait l'air abattu, coincé sur sa marche, la tête dans les mains, le visage noirci, les vêtements de travers et les doigts tous bandés. Jamais les Maraudeurs n'avaient autant ri. Sirius avait déclaré que c'était trop dommage qu'il n'y ait qu'un sort de Malchance et qu'il faudrait une roue du destin avec juste ce sort. "Spécialement fait pour Rogue." avait-il ajouté.

James aurait pu se sentir un peu coupable mais c'était de bonne guerre. Depuis le début des vacances, Rogue avait pris la sale manie de les espionner. Certes, avant, il gardait déjà un œil biaiseux sur eux, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Maintenant, il allait jusqu'à les suivre, ce qui agaçait prodigieusement Sirius et James et inquiétait terriblement Remus et Peter. Le premier craignait plus que tout que sa condition de loup-garou ne soit révélée et le second que l'on ne découvre qu'ils étaient devenus des Animagi. Peter avait même décidé de bannir ce terme de son langage, il n'en faisait mention que sous le nom de "la chose" ce qui, évidemment, était tout ce qu'il y a de plus suspicieux. Mais Peter avait raison sur un point : ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas montrés assez discrets et Rogue pouvait avoir surpris un mot qui avait éveillé sa curiosité.

James arrêta très vite son choix sur Sommeil. Il tourna l'aiguille jusqu'à la positionner sur la section qui l'intéressait et prononça le nom complet du professeur de Vol. De l'autre couloir, un bruit de chute leur parvint. Prudemment, les Maraudeurs se penchèrent et découvrirent le sorcier étendu et immobile sur le sol.

"Vite." s'exclama Remus. "L'effet n'est que de courte durée."

"Un sort d'Assoupissement n'aurait pas été plus pratique ?" demanda Sirius.

"Et plus sûr ?" ajouta Peter.

"Si." convint James. "Mais moins drôle également."

Ils traversèrent le couloir à toutes jambes.

"C'est ici !" s'exclama Peter en désignant le tableau devant lequel Eternat s'était assoupi. Le portrait-gardien était partie dans une diatribe contre le professeur insolent qui avait osé la tirer de son sommeil pour tomber endormi aussitôt.

Sirius sortit sa baguette et apostropha la vieille sorcière du portrait, l'interrompant dans son monologue. "Ca vous dirait une restauration longue tenue ?" demanda-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le portrait se tut aussitôt, très intéressé. "Contre quoi ?" demanda-t-il prudemment.

"Vous nous laisser entrer."

"Pas question !"

Mais Sirius ne se désarma pas. "Vous avez vu la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux bleus ?"

La sorcière du portrait eut une expression méprisante qui la fit apparaître encore plus vieille et plus ridée (et plus antipathique) "Bien sûr ! Elle n'arrête pas de se pavaner avec ses couleurs clinquantes."

"C'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle." dit fièrement Sirius, en se désignant du pouce. "Et si vous nous laissez entrer, je vous propose le même traitement."

Le portrait ouvrit grand ses yeux rendus jaunâtre par le temps, puis se dépêcha de prendre une expression plus digne. "C'est un peu vulgaire ces couleurs aussi prononcées." Dit la sorcière avec un ton réservé et indécis.

Remus poussa un soupir exaspéré et Peter tira sur la manche de Sirius pour lui rappeler qu'ils ne disposaient pas de tout le temps qu'ils désiraient. Il fallait conclure l'affaire vite.

"C'est parce qu'elle l'a voulu." expliqua très doucement Sirius qui ne perdait pas son sang-froid. En affaire, il savait se montrer patient. "Mais je peux atténuer l'éclat, si vous préférez." ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Ca ne m'étonne pas d'elle !" dit avec mépris le tableau. "Après tout, elle n'est l'œuvre que d'un apprenti d'un maître de petite envergure. Ce qui n'est bien évidemment pas mon cas."

"Bien évidemment." assura faussement Sirius. "Alors ? Intéressée ?"

Le portrait affectait d'hésiter mais la façon dont il lorgnait sur la baguette de Sirius laissait présager de l'issue de son débat intérieur.

"Nous ne resterons pas longtemps, promis." ajouta Sirius.

"Vous ne volerez rien ?" s'inquiéta le portrait.

C'était gagné !

"Juré." déclara Sirius avec la plus grande assurance.

"D'accord alors." concéda le portrait. Dans son cadre, qui semblait lui-même vibrer d'impatience, la vieille sorcière tressautait.

L'expression de Sirius changea, il prit un air concentré et sérieux. Il tendit la baguette vers le portrait qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et se racla la gorge. "_Restaurare_ _Pinctura_. " lança-t-il.

Un filet de paillettes multicolores s'échappa de sa baguette et se répandit sur toute la surface du tableau. Alors que la Magie agissait sur ses pigments et révélaient ses couleurs d'origine, le portrait gloussait de contentement.

"Vite !" sifflait Peter entre ses dents, les yeux rivés sur le corps du professeur toujours assoupi.

Et il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, car Eternat commençait à s'agiter : son réveil était imminent.

"On ne peut pas lancer un autre sort sur Eternat ?" supplia Peter.

Remus secoua négativement la tête. "Non. Aucune magie ne doit être ajoutée à celle de la Roue, ça pourrait le tuer et… Minute !" s'interrompit Remus. L'inquiétude décomposa son visage. "Et si Minigalle est dedans ?"

Il y eut un instant de panique. Le tableau, tout à son extase, ne semblait pas disposer à parler. Ils étaient pris entre deux feux.

Si jamais ils interrompaient le sort pour vérifier que la salle était vide, ils perdaient du temps et prenaient le risque qu'Eternat ne se réveille. Et s'ils continuaient, ce serait probablement face à une Minigalle furieuse qu'ils se retrouveraient.

"Et l'hydre..." gémit Peter.

"Tant pis." fit James. "On prend le risque. Autant aller jusqu'au bout maintenant." Ils inspirèrent profondément pour se donner du courage.

Sirius baissa sa baguette, le sort était fini et le tableau arborait avec fierté ses couleurs d'autrefois. Sans aucune discussion, grisé par la magie et le plaisir, le portrait s'ouvrit, alors qu'Eternat s'étirait. Plus le temps d'hésiter. Ils se précipitèrent tous les quatre dans la pièce sombre.

"Dis-lui que Minigalle n'est pas là." souffla Sirius à la sorcière du portrait.

"Mais elle n'est pas là." gazouilla cette dernière.

Il y eut un soupir de soulagement général quand le portrait se referma derrière eux.

Quatre Lumos éclairèrent en même temps la pièce.

"Vous savez ?" commença Remus alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la première commode qu'il vit. "Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on ajoute une fonction à notre carte."

"Laquelle ?" demanda Sirius qui s'était laissé tomber sur un petit tabouret près de la cheminée pour reprendre son souffle : le sort lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie. C'était une de ses tantes, qui se disait artiste, qui le lui avait appris.

"Un sort pour localiser les gens. Ca nous éviterait de foncer tête baissée dans des salles occupées."

"C'est une bonne idée." acquiesça James qui tentait d'ouvrir les tiroirs d'un bureau. "Mais ça risque de nous compliquer la tâche" qui n'était déjà pas bien simple, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Cartographier Poudlard avec tous ses passages secrets et ses salles cachées n'était pas véritablement une partie de plaisir.

Remus secoua la tête. "Dans un bouquin, j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous être utile. Il faudra bricoler un peu, mais je pense que ça ira."

"De toute façon", intervint Peter occupé à parcourir du regard la luxueuse bibliothèque, "j'ai l'impression que cette carte ne sera jamais complète. Vous avez entendu toutes les salles que nous n'avions pas encore visitées et que les Mortes Vivantes ont citées ?!"

"Tu parles !" grogna Sirius. "Je te parie qu'elles en ont inventées la moitié et juste lu dans un bouquin le nom des autres. Une salle où on marche au plafond ? Et puis quoi encore ?"

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Evans en train de fouiller dans les affaires des autres." soupira Peter. Il y avait comme un sentiment de déception dans sa voix.

"Tu oublies la partie où elle nous fait porter le chapeau et nous donner des leçons de conduite ensuite." grinça Sirius.

"J'ai peut-être une idée." fit James en parcourant des yeux le bureau à la recherche d'une clef qui pourrait ouvrir ces maudits tiroirs qui résistaient à ses _Alohomora_.

"Quelle idée ?" demanda Sirius qui se remettait debout.

"Eh bien, ces demoiselles semblent, il est vrai, très au courant des petits secrets de Poudlard mais également de ferventes consommatrices d'ingrédients magiques en tout genre. Proposons leur de les fournir en herbes, potions, poils, cornes et baves en tout genre et, en échange, elles nous fourniraient des indications géographiques."

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers lui et le dévisagèrent longuement.

"Attends que je comprenne." fit Sirius en se frottant les yeux. "Tu veux que nous, fiers Maraudeurs, nous servions de livreurs à ces manipulatrices de premier ordre ? Tu ne crois pas que nous avons déjà été assez punis pour leurs larcins ? Et il faudrait maintenant que nous les commettions pour elles ?"

Dit comme ça, c'est vrai que cela semblait une moins bonne idée.

"Oui mais comme de toute façon, nous serons toujours punis pour ces vols, autant les commettre ! Au moins, nous serons débarrassés du sentiment d'injustice." proposa-t-il.

"Mon cher Potter, je crois que l'amour, non content de vous aveugler, vous ramollit le cerveau." déclara sentencieusement Sirius.

"Je partage son point de vue." ajouta Remus.

"Oh ça va !" grogna James vexé. "Mais si vous avez une meilleure idée pour nous accaparer toutes leurs informations, je suis preneur."

"J'en ai une." déclara Sirius.

James écarquilla les yeux. "Laquelle ?"

"Sors avec Evans !" ricana Sirius.

"Que faut-il rapporter ?" coupa Peter qui regardait avec prudence sous le lit. Il redoutait peut-être d'y trouver l'hydre. James fut soudain pris d'une envie irrésistible de faire peur au Maraudeur, mais il craignait que le cri, que ce dernier ne manquerait pas de pousser, n'attire inutilement l'attention sur eux. Dommage !

"Quelque chose où son nom est marqué et qu'Orpheo pourra authentifier." déclara Sirius qui farfouillait du côté de la cheminée.

"Ou bien quelque chose qu'elle porte souvent." proposa James.

"Faut faire attention à ne pas choisir quelque chose qu'elle porte trop souvent !" mit en garde Remus. "Elle pourrait s'apercevoir de sa disparition... Surtout si elle remarque que son portrait est rutilent." marmonna-t-il avec un reproche évident dans le ton.

"On va avoir un problème. Tous les tiroirs sont fermés." déclara James.

"Elle ne doit pas avoir une confiance aveugle en son portrait." remarqua Peter.

"Et à raison." ajouta Remus.

"Au fait Peter. Comment étais-tu au courant d'où se trouvait la chambre de Minigalle ?" demanda James.  
Peter rapporta alors son errance dans le château le lendemain de l'attaque et la conversation qu'il avait surprise. James se vexa quelque peu du temps que Peter avait mis pour leur révéler une pareille découverte et Sirius lui adressa même quelques reproches. Peter baissa la tête, contrit.

"Étrange." dit Remus, le front pensif. "Et aucun indice sur l'identité de son interlocuteur ?"

"Aucun." répondit Peter.

James se remémora l'expression du vendeur de balai quand il lui avait dit quel sort avait connu son Halley.

"Tu en penses quoi Sirius ?" demanda Remus qui était à deux doigts de perdre patience sur la porte d'un placard.

Mais Sirius n'écoutait pas. Toujours accroupi devant la cheminée, il était tout à l'observation de ce qu'il tenait dans les mains et que James ne pouvait distinguer de là où il était. "Tu as trouvé quelque chose Siri ?" se moqua-t-il.

"Non rien." répondit distraitement ce dernier tandis qu'avec des gestes précipités, il enfouissait ses mains et ce qu'elles contenaient dans la cendre de la cheminée.

"Si ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose." répliqua fermement James.

"Juste une salamandre." répondit Sirius. "Pas une hydre, Peter, une Sa-la-mandre." dit-il d'un ton taquin.

"Merci, je sais ce que c'est qu'une salamandre !" grogna ce dernier, vexé.

"Tu devrais raviver les flammes, ou elle va mourir." lui conseilla Remus qui, plus que jamais, s'énervait sur le tiroir de la table de nuit. "Mais tu vas t'ouvrir !" et il donna un coup de pied dedans. Sous le choc, le meuble tomba dans un grand fracas et le tiroir s'ouvrit brusquement.

"Au moins c'est ouvert maintenant." déclara philosophiquement Peter alors qu'ils contemplaient les dégâts.

Remus ramassa un mouchoir de tissu blanc. "Il est marqué à son nom et il y en a une bonne dizaine, elle ne remarquera pas qu'il en manque un." sourit-il d'un air gêné.

"Oui, mais elle ne manquera sûrement pas de remarquer que sa table de nuit est cassée." souligna Sirius.

Remus s'accroupit et contempla le meuble. "Tiens, il suffisait de baisser ce petit loquet pour ouvrir le tiroir." fit-il en mettant le doigt sur un petit appendice de bois qui, dans la pénombre, était resté inaperçu. "Il est fort probable que tout son mobilier soit pourvu du même mécanisme."

James s'accroupit et examina la table de nuit. "Ce n'est pas un simple mécanisme." décréta-t-il. "Un simple mécanisme moldu ne résisterait pas à un _Alohomora_." James se pencha davantage. "Il y a quelque chose de gravé, un petit sigle."

"Une rune." dit Sirius. "Le pouvoir des runes dépasse de loin celui d'un simple sort comme Alohomora."

"On dirait qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie que l'on fouille dans ses affaires." dit pensivement Remus.

"En attendant, il faut réparer la table de nuit." Peter agitait dans sa main, le coin de la table de nuit qui s'était brisé sous l'impact du choc.

Remus s'en empara et l'appliqua fermement là où il devait se placer.

"Fais attention de ne pas coller ta main." le mit en garde Sirius. Remus lui lança un regard agacé.

"_Reunire_."

Il retira sa main, le coin tenait et aucune trace de collure. "Parfait !" déclara-t-il.

"Pas le moment de traîner dans le coin." s'exclama alors Peter déjà debout.

"En effet, nous avons une course à remporter." décréta Sirius.

"Au fait, je croyais que nous ne devions rien voler." rappela Remus.

"Nous ne volons pas, nous empruntons." tempéra Sirius.

"Ce qui veut dire qu'il faudra revenir ?" gémit Peter.

Le chemin dans l'autre sens se déroula sans trop d'encombres. James eut juste la désagréable expérience tactile de traverser un fantôme jaillit, sans prévenir, d'un mur.

Ils atteignaient, sans trop se presser, le couloir qui menait aux quartiers de Gryffondor quand ils virent les Mortes Vivantes surgir à l'autre extrémité. Un instant les deux groupes se dévisagèrent, immobiles et interdits. Puis, Sirius jura et Remus acquiesça. James ne dit mot mais allongea ses foulées. A Poudlard, il faisait parti des élèves les plus rapides. Quand une course était organisée, il arrivait très souvent deuxième ou troisième. Le premier était indéfectiblement Remus. D'ailleurs, le loup-garou accélérait la cadence et en quelques enjambées, il avait mis un écart conséquent entre lui et les autres Maraudeurs. A l'autre bout du couloir, les filles avaient également intensifié le rythme. Lily avait pris la tête, Adhonores la talonnait mais Norgoth avait peine à les suivre.

Le côté par lequel les filles étaient arrivées était plus proche du portrait de la Grosse Dame Rose. Malgré ses efforts, Remus ne parvint pas à atteindre le tableau qu'en même temps que Lily. En chœur, ils crièrent le mot de passe. Un peu assourdie, la grosse dame dévoila l'entrée. Remus qui était mieux placé parvint toutefois à précéder Lily dans la salle commune. James passa le portrait le troisième, juste avant Adhonores. Sirius surgit à son tour, quelques deux petites secondes plus tard. Norgoth passa la porte pratiquement chancelante et, en dernier, Peter, soufflant comme un boeuf pénétra dans la pièce.

Ils se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés et les fauteuils, rouges comme des écrevisses ébouillantés, hors d'haleine et suant à grosses gouttes. Orpheo était secoué d'éclats de rire.

"Qui a gagné ?" demanda Sirius après un silence relatif, puisque entrecoupé de respiration de locomotive poussive et de fous rires.

Orpheo s'essuya les yeux. "Je ne sais pas. Montrez-moi vos trophées."

Remus tendit le mouchoir de Minigalle. "Il y a son nom dessus brodé." dit-il haletant. Orpheo hocha la tête.

Norgoth présenta un livre. "Pointcassé a marqué son nom sur la première page." articula-t-elle avec un peu de difficulté.

"Bon alors qui a gagné ?" demanda Sirius après qu'Orpheo ait constaté que le professeur de potions avait effectivement parafé son livre. "Nous avons tous remplis nos missions."

"Ce sont les plus rapides qui gagnent." décréta Remus. "Et j'ai passé la porte le premier, nous avons donc gagné."

"Oui, mais Pettigrow est arrivé le dernier." fit remarquer Adhonores. "C'était l'affrontement de deux groupes. Notre groupe était au complet avant le vôtre."

"Mais nous sommes plus nombreux." souligna Sirius.

"En effet, ça vous fait une baguette de plus également." décréta Lily.

Ils étaient dans une impasse. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Orpheo, arbitre de la partie. Ce dernier regarda alternativement les deux groupes, un peu hésitant. "Un match nul, ça ne vous convient pas ?" proposa-t-il embêté.

Il y eut une contestation unanime.

"D'accord, nous vous concédons le point. Mais c'est un match en plusieurs manches." décréta finalement Lily.

"Ouais !" s'exclama Sirius en sautant sur son fauteuil, le poing brandi.

"J'ai faim." décréta Peter.

"Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée." concéda Lily en se frottant le ventre.

"Tous aux cuisines alors." déclara James.

"Faut-il que nous vous montrions le chemin ?" demanda Lily d'une voix moqueuse.

"Ma chère, vous me semblez avoir bien peu d'estime pour nous autres simples Maraudeurs." dit James avec un excès de politesse dans la voix.

Lily mima une révérence. "Excusez mon impair, je ne voulais vous manquer de respect. Pour me faire pardonner, je ne refuserai pas si vous me demandez le bras."

("La main!" hurla Sirius.)

C'est ainsi que bras dessus bras dessous, Lily et James (plus rouge qu'un radis qui aurait pris un coup de soleil) prirent la tête de la file.

Sur le chemin qui conduisait aux cuisines, Maraudeurs et Mortes-Vivantes (qu'il fallait décidément rebaptiser) narrèrent leurs aventures respectives. Les filles avaient rencontré quelques difficultés à atteindre la salle de Pointcassé à cause des armures.

"Même nos raccourcis s'avéraient plus longs." soupira Lily.

Elles avaient eu également quelques ennuis avec Mr Boots et Rusard, mais elles avaient projetés une illusion pour les éloigner.

"Une illusion ?" s'exclama Peter la bouche grande ouverte, énonçant à voix haute la surprise de tous.

Lily sourit. "Meredith ?"

La jeune sorcière tira sa baguette. Elle prononça une formule et des paillettes mauves s'échappèrent de sa baguette. Un immense trou apparut juste là où James allait poser son pied, au dernier moment, il se retint de poser son pied, dans un équilibre précaire.

"Tu peux poser le pied." gloussa Lily.

Un peu décontenancé, il s'exécuta (prudemment toutefois) et constata qu'effectivement, le sol était toujours bien là.

"Impressionnant." siffla Sirius. "Et comment avez-vous fait pour trouver la salle de Pointcassé et entrer dedans ?"

Norgoth eut un sourire amusé. "C'est une pièce que nous connaissons bien. Nous y allons faire nos courses depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il y cache quelques livres des plus intéressants. Quant au problème du mur. Avec ça, c'en est plus un." Elle sortit de sa poche une petite fiole qu'elle lança à Sirius.

Sirius attrapa l'objet à la volée. "Qu'est ce que c'est demanda-t-il." en portant le petit récipient à hauteur de regard.

"Une potion pour traverser les murs." expliqua Lily. "Vous savez qu'aucune potion ne résiste au talent d'Irina."

"Tu vois Sirius, je te l'avais dit. Il faut se mettre à la potion." déclara James.

Sirius répondit par une grimace.

"Et vous, comment avez-vous fait alors ?" demanda Lily.

"Sirius est un charmeur de première." expliqua Remus. "Aucune femme ne lui résiste, même les vieilles rombières bidimensionnelles." se moqua-t-il.

Sirius afficha un air très fat. "Le truc avec les femmes, c'est qu'il faut leur donner ce qu'elles veulent."

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Le Maraudeur irrespectueux se prit trois petits jets de lumières plus ou moins indolores.

"Garde tes propos machistes pour toi, charmeur de pacotille." s'exclama Lily.

"Et la salle, comment l'avez-vous trouvée ?" demanda Norgoth.

"C'est moi !" dit Peter avec fierté. "Je savais où elle était." Norgoth détailla Peter mais ne dit mot.

"N'empêche que vous vous êtes tous rallongés." finit par dire Orpheo. "Il y avait des chemins bien plus rapides." Les sept le regardèrent avec étonnement. "Mais c'est vrai que vous n'êtes encore que des amateurs." soupira-t-il, sourire en coin.

"Amateurs, nous ?" s'offusqua Sirius.

"Nous allons te faire regretter ces paroles." s'exclama Lily.

"Prête Lily-la-Tigresse ?"

"Quand tu veux Sirius-le-beau-parleur ?"

"Vraiment ?" fit Sirius ravi, choisissant de prendre l'épithète comme un compliment.

Lily ne répondit pas, elle s'élançait déjà sur les talons d'Orpheo.

James regretta aussitôt le bras de Lily qui s'était échappé du sien, mais se joignit aux éclats de rire des autres. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Adhonores et Norgoth esquisser des sourires.

Ils rejoignirent Sirius, Lily et Orpheo devant la porte de la cuisine. Ils riaient tellement qu'ils s'en tenaient les côtes et étaient incapables d'ouvrir la porte. James s'en chargea donc. Mais en entrant dans la cuisine, ils eurent la détestable surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec les trois Serpentard. Des Serpentard dans un bien triste état, qui plus est : noirs de fumée, les cheveux en bataille, les vêtements salis, voire déchirés et les yeux rouges et bouffis.

"Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? Vous avez voulu jouer aux ramoneurs ?" demanda avec moquerie Sirius. "Notez que ce n'est pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment, j'aimerais juste savoir le truc pour rendre des Serpentard encore plus hideux que de nature."

Une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans le regard de Rogue, tandis que Knight prenait son habituel air supérieur (qui perdait beaucoup de sa crédibilité compte tenu de son état de souillon).

"Ces deux crétins ont voulu jouer aux maîtres de potions." fit Carolis d'une voix ennuyée en désignant Rogue et Knight qui ne semblaient pas ravis par l'appellation de "crétin". "Ca leur a explosé aux visages et mis dans le cirage. Résultat il a fallu que je les traîne ici pour bricoler un remontant, puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas voir Pomfresh."

"Carolis..." fit Rogue qui, même sous la saleté, était visiblement rouge de colère.

"Quoi ?" fit-elle en haussant un sourcil mettant au défi son congénère d'essayer de faire quelque chose contre elle. Knight, de son côté, dévisageait son cousin qui se riait de plus belle.

"Oh boucle-la !" râla-t-il à l'adresse d'Orpheo.

"Qu'est ce que je regrette de ne pas avoir un appareil photo." Il en pleurait de rire et les autres se laissèrent gagner par l'hilarité, pour la plus grande rage des Serpentard.

Les Elfes de Maison, qui n'osaient pas interrompre les élèves, se pressaient devant eux, espérant accrocher leur attention.

"James Potter et ses amis désirent manger quelque chose." finit par en demander Xino, d'une petite voix aiguë.

Le rire ne remplissant pas un estomac, ils se calmèrent et passèrent commande auprès des Elfes de Maison.

Bien évidemment, Sirius et Rogue ne pouvaient pas être confinés dans une même pièce, pratiquement face à face, sans se chercher des poux.

"Qu'est ce que tu as Black ? Tu veux mon portrait." s'énerva Rogue devant le regard insistant de Sirius.

"Quelle horreur !" s'exclama Sirius. "Je risquerais de faire des cauchemars. Non, je suis juste effaré par ce truc qui te sert de nez. Un nez que dis-je ? A ce stade, peut-on encore parler de nez ? C'est un cap, un roc... une péninsule."

Rogue grinça des dents, sa main sur sa tasse tremblait furieusement. Il se fit violence pour ignorer les paroles de Sirius et se donner contenance en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

"Mais ma parole !" s'écria Sirius. "Il trempe dans ton thé ! Attention tu vas te brûler !" Rogue reposa violemment sa tasse vide dans sa soucoupe et fusilla Sirius du regard. Mais loin d'être impressionné, Sirius persista. "A quoi te sert-il au juste ? De perchoir pour oiseaux ? Moi, si j'en avais un pareil, je me l'amputerai aussitôt." Et les autres de rire dans leurs tasses.

Rogue saisit un couteau qui traînait sur la table. "Ca peut se régler tout de suite." Son poing était crispé sur le manche et les muscles de ses mâchoires saillaient, tant sa fureur était grande. Sirius, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné, se saisit également d'un couteau.

Sirius se leva. "Allez, viens Sévie ! On va voir ce que tu as dans le ventre." ricana-t-il.

Dans le fond de la cuisine, les Elfes de Maison s'étaient massés et tremblaient de tous leurs petits membres rachitiques.

"Ca suffit comme ça !" intervint Lily. Elle pointa sa baguette nulle part précisément, mais avait le regard décidé.

"Tiens, voilà la Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'en mêle." grogna Knight.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour et il sauta sur Knight. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'Orpheo aurait la même réaction et les deux Gryffondor se percutèrent violemment. Un peu étourdis par le choc, ils s'affalèrent tous deux sur le sol. Le rire moqueur de Knight n'aida pas à calmer l'humeur générale et très vite la situation dégénéra.

Les coups et les sorts fusèrent de partout et la cuisine devint un véritable champ de bataille. Knight et Rogue s'étaient repliés derrière la table qu'ils avaient renversée pour se protéger. Les Maraudeurs et Orpheo s'étaient réfugiés derrière un comptoir. Lily tentait vainement de les raisonner, tandis que Norgoth la forçait à rester à couvert. Adhonores se contentait de froncer les sourcils. James la vit une ou deux fois intervenir et, curieusement, protéger Remus d'un mauvais sort ou d'un objet. Carolis suivait la scène d'un œil distant, toute entière à son goûter. Elle se contentait de se baisser ou de se pencher pour éviter tout objet qui était projeté dans sa direction, jusqu'à ce que Peter ne volât à travers la salle et la percuta de plein fouet. La Serpentard se retrouva éclaboussée de thé brûlant, écrasée par le Gryffondor. Furieuse, elle plongea dans la bagarre et, à la plus grande surprise de tous, de quelques coups de pieds et de poings régla le différend en les mettant tous KO (Gryffondor comme Serpentard).

James perçut vaguement plus qu'il n'entendit Carolis ordonner à un Elfe de Maison d'aller chercher un professeur, puis quitter les lieux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et constater que tous les combattants étaient à terre, sonnés. Lily se tenait à ses côtés, un peu inquiète.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda-t-elle avec anxiété. D'un douloureux mouvement de tête, il lui fit signe qu'il survivrait. Elle se leva précipitamment pour aider Orpheo à se redresser.

Remus se frotta la mâchoire. "Quelle force !" Et les autres d'acquiescer.

"En effet." fit une voix glaciale, immédiatement identifiable comme celle du professeur Dawn. La sorcière pesait sur eux un regard lourd de reproche. James eut une grimace d'appréhension, il sentait une punition planer dangereusement au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Voulez-vous, je vous prie, me rappeler votre âge ?" articula-t-elle froidement.

Silence...

"J'attends." Sa voix grondait de manière inquiétante.

"Quinze ans..." murmura Remus, le regard rivé au sol.

"Quinze ans ? Vraiment ?" tonna la sorcière. "Désolée, mais moi, je ne vois qu'une bande de gamins immatures qui se livre à une petite guéguerre puérile." James avala avec difficulté sa salive. "Je n'ai jamais vu un tel gâchis de magie. Regardez-vous un peu ! Admirez votre travail !"

James avait le visage couvert de boursouflures purulentes et douloureuses. Sirius arborait sept yeux qui, n'ayant pas trouvé où tous se placer sous l'arcade sourcilière, s'étaient inesthétiquement répartis sur toute la surface de son visage. Devenu aveugle, Remus battait l'air de ses mains. Peter avait la tête immergée dans un sceau plein d'eau : des ouïes et des branchies lui avaient poussé. Le dos d'Orpheo était hérissé d'épines. Rogue avaient des tentacules au bout des bras et des cornes sur le front. La tête de Knight avait triplé de volume et ses jambes diminué de moitié. Sans parler de la saleté et des blessures. Seules les filles avaient été épargnées et James ne put qu'en être soulagé.

"Puisque vous êtes en vacances, je ne peux vous retirer des points, mais pour punition, vous resterez ainsi jusqu'à demain." et elle claqua des doigts.

Peter émit quelques bulles dans sa bassine comme signe de protestation.

"Relevez la tête Mr Pettigrow." ordonna Dawn. Peter hésita un instant. S'il sortait de l'eau, il risquait de suffoquer, l'air ambiant ne lui convenant dorénavant plus.

"Pettigrow !" insista Dawn sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune discussion (articulée ou glougloutée). Peter s'exécuta donc. Mais avant que l'oxygène ne vint à manquer, Dawn lui lança un sort et une masse d'eau se matérialisa autour de sa tête.

"Tête-en-eau." dit-elle simplement. Elle claqua des doigts et quelques paillettes rousses pétillèrent. « J'ai ajouté un sort pour que vous puissiez tout de même communiquer avec vos amis. » dit-elle froidement. « Maintenant que chacun regagne ses quartiers et n'en sortent pas avant qu'il ne soit l'heure du dîner. Et n'oubliez pas de vous mettre sur votre 31." se moqua-t-elle.

Elle partit laissant ses élèves blessés physiquement et moralement.

"Quelle peau de vache !" siffla Knight. Orpheo lui lança un regard furieux mais il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. James se demandait bien comment Torr pouvait supporter une sorcière pareille.

Les Serpentard tentèrent de quitter la cuisine avec un semblant de dignité. Mais les tentacules traînant par terre dans lesquelles Rogue se prenait lui-même les pieds et le petit trottinement de Knight avec sa tête trop lourde qui se balançait dangereusement étaient bien plus comiques qu'autre chose. Les boursouflures faisaient atrocement souffrir James dès que son visage esquissait le moindre mouvement, mais il ne put lutter contre le fou rire que lui inspira le tableau.

Les Gryffondor regagnèrent leur salle commune. Lily tenta d'engager la conversation mais les Maraudeurs étaient de bien trop méchante humeur et gardèrent obstinément le silence. Lily n'insista pas.

Orpheo regardait fixement l'intérieur de son placard.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" finit par lui demander Peter dans un bruit de gargouillis.

Orpheo décrocha un costume d'un cintre et l'étendit un costume sur son lit. "C'est la tenue que Névée m'avait confectionnée pour le bal." dit-il. Orpheo poussa un soupir. "Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à me prêter, je ne me sens pas vraiment de porter ça ce soir."

"On va trouver." dit Sirius la voix un peu écorchée.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Ils avaient jusque là tout fait pour éviter de parler de ce soir funeste, pas seulement parce que la perte de leurs camarades était douloureuse mais également parce que...

"C'est de notre faute." murmura Sirius.

"Non !" s'empressa de dire Remus. "Nous n'y sommes pour rien."

"Si nous avions dit qu'une meute de loups-garous était à Pré-au-lard, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé." acheva Sirius, les yeux brillants.

"Il aurait alors fallu avouer que nous étions également à Pré-au-lard." glouglouta Peter. "Nous aurions été renvoyés."

"Mais Névée serait encore en vie et Will n'aurait pas été mordu." rétorqua Sirius.

"Nous ne pouvions pas prévoir." soupira James. "Aucun de nous pouvait imaginer..."

Orpheo lissait inutilement les manches de son costume. "Des drames arrivent sans qu'on puisse les empêcher." finit-il par dire d'une voix presque mécanique.

"Si seulement, je pouvais remonter dans le temps." dit Sirius, la voix brisée. "Je pourrais..."

"Tu ne pourrais rien faire." coupa Orpheo. "Les voyages dans le temps ne permettent pas de corriger les erreurs, ni de prévenir les drames." Ses yeux fixèrent un instant ceux de James puis se détournèrent.

"Qu'en sais-tu ?" demanda avec défi Sirius.

"Je l'ai appris... en Nouvelle-Zélande. Nous avons eu un cours sur le sujet."

"En Nouvelle-Zélande ?" répéta Remus, le visage décomposé.

"De toute façon." intervint Peter. "A l'heure actuelle, il n'existe aucun moyen de voyager dans le temps, excepté de quelques heures grâce aux Retourneurs. Il y a également cette légende à propos de Portes jumelles cachées dans Poudlard."

Orpheo tressaillit légèrement, les yeux écarquillés. Mais ça ne dura quelques secondes, pourtant, James ne put empêcher une idée farfelue de lui traverser l'esprit.

Sirius avança au centre de la chambre, son expression était dure. "Cela ne change rien au fait que nous sommes responsables."

Remus secoua la tête avec ferveur. "Nous ne sommes pas responsable des agissements de malades."

"Nous sommes responsables de ne pas avoir essayé."

Personne ne trouva rien à redire et plus aucune parole ne fut échangée jusqu'au moment de descendre dans la Grande Salle.

Quand les professeurs de Poudlard rejoignirent leurs élèves à table, ils ne manquèrent pas de se montrer surpris par leur aspect. Ils les dévisagèrent curieux, hésitant entre rire et s'apitoyer, mais aucun ne fit la moindre remarque. Dumbledore, quant à lui, ne sembla même pas y prêter attention. Il avait l'air tellement soucieux, son visage était strié de rides pensives. Le repas était certes délicieux (on pouvait faire confiance aux Elfes de Maison) mais bien silencieux. Le seul moment où l'atmosphère se détendit fut quand Peter découvrit qu'à cause de l'eau qui entourait sa tête, il ne pouvait porter aucun aliment à sa bouche. Il y eut bien quelques vagues chuchotements (et plaintes de Peter) mais rien de bien joyeux. Quand le repas prit fin, ce fut pour James et les autres presque une délivrance.

"Tu viens ?... James ?"

James tourna la tête vers Remus qui le dévisageait avec un air un peu inquiet. Depuis combien de temps son ami l'appelait-il ?

"Non, pas tout de suite... Je... J'ai quelque chose à faire." bafouilla James, les yeux rivés sur Trelawney qui quittait la table.

"Quelque chose ?" s'étonna Remus. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question, James se précipitait à la suite du professeur de Divination qui retournait à ses appartements.

"Professeur..." la héla-t-il dans le couloir.

Trelawney s'arrêta et, quelque peu surprise, courir James vers elle.

"J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur quelque chose." Dit-il hors d'haleine.

Un instant, James se demanda comment une si courte course avait pu l'essouffler autant, mais il comprit que c'était l'appréhension qui le mettait dans cet état.

"A quel sujet ?" demanda Trelawney avec une voix empruntée.

James hésita un instant. "Au sujet des rêves..."

Le professeur Trelawney fit un mouvement de tête. "Suivez-moi."

Ils traversèrent Poudlard en silence.

Son rêve le tracassait. Ces derniers temps, ses nuits étaient peuplés de songes plus étranges que d'habitude, mais aucun n'avait jamais atteint cette impression de réalité. Le professeur Trelawney était peut-être fantasque, même folle, voire incompétente pour tout ce qui concernait la Divination en elle-même, mais elle devait bien avoir quelques notions solides en théorie (du moins, il l'espérait).

Le professeur Trelawney le mena jusqu'à sa salle de classe qui, comme toujours, était tout embrumée d'encens. Elle s'installa dans un large fauteuil à bascule, rembourré de coussins colorés et invita James à prendre place en face d'elle.

James avait la gorge irritée par toute la fumée et les yeux qui lui piquaient. Mais plus gênant encore, son cœur cognait très fort dans sa poitrine et il avait l'impression que son estomac jouait à la corde à sauter avec ses intestins. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de demander conseil au professeur Trelawney. Qui sait ? en consultant quelques bons livres, il pouvait très bien trouver tout seul les réponses à ses questions sans n'avoir rien à dire à personne. Oui, il allait faire comme ça. Il s'apprêtait donc à se relever et prendre congé de Trelawney en s'excusant de l'avoir dérangée pour rien, mais elle le devança.

"Vos rêves vous perturbent, Mr Potter, n'est-ce pas ?" James hocha la tête, un peu décontenancé. "Ils vous réveillent la nuit en vous laissant une impression désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?" Nouvel hochement de tête. "Vous pensez qu'ils signifient quelque chose, mais vous ne parvenez pas à en saisir le sens." Le professeur Trelawney bascula la tête en arrière et émit un petit râle plaintif. "Oui je sens le trouble dans votre esprit. Vous avez besoin de mon Troisième Œil pour percer ce voile de mystère." Elle appliqua sa main sur le front de James. "L'Ombre vous a envahi !" s'exclama-t-elle. "Laissez-vous guider par moi." James n'osait plus trop bouger. Elle fredonna une chanson. 

"La mort, vous rêvez de la Mort." Reprit-elle. 

James dévisagea le professeur Trelawney et, dans un soupir, retira la main de cette dernière de son front. Si jamais Sirius, Remus et Peter savaient ce qu'il était en train de faire, ils riraient bien.

"Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça Professeur." dit-il avec indulgence.

Trelawney se redressa et cligna des yeux. "Pourtant je vous assure, Mr Potter. La Mort..."

"Ce n'est pas ça !" coupa James un peu abruptement.

Le professeur Trelawney se raidit dans son fauteuil et ses yeux rétrécirent. "Alors je vous écoute Mr Potter."

James inspira profondément et, sans entrer dans les détails, lui raconta son rêve, cette impression d'être dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, d'éprouver ses émotions, de suivre son raisonnement, de percevoir la réalité à travers ses sens. "Comme si j'était vraiment désincarné et projeté dans le futur, puisque je me voyais plus vieux." acheva James.

Le professeur Trelawney l'avait écouté tout en faisant passer entre ses doigts une chaîne en or au bout de laquelle pendait une minuscule boule de cristal. Elle garda le silence quelque temps – un temps interminable pour James qui regardait, comme hypnotisé, la petite boule de cristal se balancer au bout de sa chaîne en or –.

"Vous savez Mr Potter." finit-elle par dire. "L'Oniromancie est une branche de la Divination. Très complexe !" ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure quasi mystique. 

"Orino..." balbutia James.

"Oniromancie." répéta Trelawney un peu agacée. "La Divination par les rêves." James hocha la tête d'un air entendu. "Tellement complexe, qu'une caste bien spécifique de sorciers s'en charge : les Oniromanciens. "

James écarquilla les yeux, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait parler de pareils sorciers.

"Les rêves ont été divisés en six catégories : rêve-prophétique, rêve-initiatique, rêve-visionnaire, rêve-mythologique, rêve-pressentiment." énuméra-t-elle rapidement. James n'en avait compté que cinq, il en manquait un. Elle donna une impulsion à sa chaise à bascule, les yeux fixés sur James. "Et le dernier qui nous intéresse." reprit-elle. " Le rêve-télépathique."

"Rêve-télépahique." répéta James doucement. "Vous pensez que c'est un rêve-télépathique que j'ai fait ?"

"C'est ce qui semble." dit d'une voix sourde le professeur Trelawney, avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Je posséderai donc un certain don pour l'Oniromancie ?"

Trelawney eut un petit rire de gorge. "Un sorcier a une aptitude naturelle pour faire des rêves chargés de sens. Mais pour certains, cela ne reste qu'une aptitude ! Potter, je ne doute pas un instant que vous ferez un grand sorcier. Un Enchanteur, un Sorcier-Guerrier peut-être ou un Auror, mais sûrement pas un Oniromancien. Vous n'avez pas le Don."

Même si c'était un fait dont James était lui-même intimement persuadé, cela ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir vexé.

"Et même au sein des Oniromanciens, les Parcoureurs de rêves sont rares."

"Les Parcoureurs de rêves ?" répéta James en écarquillant les yeux.

"Ce sont des sorciers capables de visiter les rêves des autres. Au Japon, on les appelle les _Yumegari_s. C'est de là-bas que vient cette technique ô combien périlleuse. Les rêves des autres sont des labyrinthes pour notre esprit. Les rêves-télépathiques sont dangereux."

James fronça les sourcils. "Mais alors si je n'ai pas de dispositions, je ne peux donc pas faire de rêves-télépathiques, alors pourquoi... ?"

"Vous avez été invité, Potter." coupa Trelawney. "Un sorcier vous a ouvert la porte de ses songes. Et pas n'importe quel sorcier, apparemment !" murmura Trelawney. Elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux de James. "Un sorcier capable de rêves-visionnaires."

"Les gens peuvent vous inviter comme ça dans leurs rêves ?" fit-il un peu estomaqué.

"Non. Généralement, c'est un acte volontaire et qui réclame une haute puissance et beaucoup de confiance."

"Généralement ?"

"Cela peut également être involontaire mais c'est alors la preuve qu'un lien très fort uni le Rêveur et son Parcoureur."

"Un lien très fort..." James avait la bouche sèche. "Comme l'amour ?"

Trelawney dodelina de la tête. "L'amour n'est pas le seul lien qui unit deux sorciers. Tout sentiment excessif est un pont entre deux esprits, telles que l'amitié, la haine, l'admiration, l'inquiétude... Mais la filiation ou la fraternité peuvent également entrer en ligne de compte. Ou même les liens magiques. La liste est longue et non exhaustive, Mr Potter."

James se massa les tempes. Qui avait bien pu l'inviter dans ses rêves ? Il soupira, il savait quel nom murmurait son cœur et quelle explication il lui soufflait, mais sa raison lui imposait de se tempérer. Et puis la seule personne qu'il connaissait possédant un don pour la Divination était la mère de Remus et c'était bien trop dérangeant de penser qu'il pouvait s'agir d'elle.

James inspira profondément. "Je vous remercie pro..." commença-t-il mais l'expression de Trelawney lui étouffa les mots dans la bouche. Elle ne bougeait plus, comme tétanisée, et ses yeux étaient révulsés.

"Professeur ? Ca va ?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"_Le sang n'a pas fini de couler_." La voix dure heurta les tympans de James et les mots les écorchèrent. "_Malgré la volonté des messagers des Portes, l'Avenir ne peut être réécrit. La nuit de la Nouvelle Lune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancera son armée sur les forces alliées et vaincra. Toutefois, l'espoir perdurera dans un enfant prédestiné. Lui seul, saura ébranler puis terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais longtemps encore... le sang... coulera..._"

La tête de Trelawney retomba lourdement. James était gelé de la tête aux pieds malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Son corps était parcouru par des frissons et il claquait des dents.

Trelawney releva difficilement la tête et se massa douloureusement les tempes.

"Pro...professeur ?" Que venait-il de se passer ? "De quoi parlez-vous ? Quel enfant ?"

Trelawney le dévisagea comme s'il parlait une langue inconnue. "_Vous_, de quoi parlez-vous ?"

"Vous venez juste de dire que... que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait frapper et vaincrait et que... "

"Je crois que si je débitais ce genre d'inepties, je m'en souviendrais." coupa Trelawney.

"Mais je vous assure." insista James. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir rêvé. Elle avait dit ces mots ! Il n'était pas fou quand même !

"Bon ça suffit comme ça Mr Potter !" s'énerva le professeur de Divination. "Je crois m'être montrée patiente et polie à votre égard, ce que vous ne me rendez pas du tout. Je vous prie de vous retirer."

James n'insista pas et quitta la salle de classe. Pensif, il se dirigea vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Trelawney venait-elle de faire une prédiction ? une véritable prédiction ? Peut-être que Remus pourrait le renseigner ? Mais Remus abhorrait parler du métier de sa mère. Peut-être à Dawn ? Elle avait parlé au début de l'année de la Divination comme d'une discipline noble. Mais après ce qui s'était passé dans les cuisines, James n'avait pas très envie de se retrouver face à l'implacable professeur de Duel. Chemin faisant, il finit par passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Sans un mot, sous les regards étonnés de ses amis et camarades, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

"James ?" fit Sirius mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué.

"Vous croyez que Trelawney peut avoir de vraies prédictions ?" demanda-t-il abruptement, en se frottant les cheveux d'un air embêté.

Au milieu d'un concert d'éclats de rire le "Oui" d'Orpheo surprit tout le monde.

"Tu crois ?" répéta James.

"Tu n'es pas sérieux !" s'exclama Remus qui riait encore.

"Ca va contre toutes les lois naturelles si cette déglinguée du chaudron se met à avoir des visions." renchérit Sirius qui s'essuyait les yeux. Mais l'expression d'Orpheo restait extrêmement grave.

"Orpheo ?" fit Remus devenu soudain bien plus sérieux.

Le regard d'Orpheo restait fixé sur James. "Pourquoi poses-tu cette question ?"

James hésita un instant mais devant l'expression de plus en plus sérieuse des autres, il finit par raconter ce dont il avait été témoin (en omettant soigneusement de donner la raison première qui l'avait conduit à avoir une conversation avec le professeur de Divination).

Quand il eut répété le dernier mot de Trelawney, il y eut un silence dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

"Je crois... je crois que tu ne devrais porter aucune foi aux paroles de cette cinglée." finit par dire Remus.

"Remus a raison." glouglouta Peter. "Elle dit toujours n'importe quoi, elle est connue pour ça."

"C'est à se demander comment elle a bien pu avoir la chaire de Divination." ajouta Sirius.

"C'est juste une sorcière paranoïaque." intervint Lily.

"Exactement comme Cassandra." dit Sirius.

"Mais peut-être pas..."

L'intervention de Norgoth fit taire tout le monde.

"Un don pour la Divination n'est pas comme celui pour les Potions ou les Métamorphoses. Il peut s'exprimer de diverses manières. L'état que tu viens de décrire Potter correspond à tous les critères majeurs d'une Inspiration. Il y a de fortes chances que tu viennes d'être témoin d'une prophétie et pas des plus engageantes. Et je pense qu'il faudrait avertir sans plus tarder le directeur Dumbledore." Lily dévisagea longuement Norgoth. "Mais ça n'engage que moi." ajouta-t-elle.

La main d'Orpheo se referma sur le poignet de James.

"Viens !"

Un peu perturbé, James se laissa entraîner par son camarade.

Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs - couraient presque -, James recouvrit ses esprits.

"Tu as déjà été témoin d'une prédiction ?" demanda-t-il à Orpheo.

"Oui." répondit ce dernier un peu sombrement.

"Et elle s'est réalisée."

"Oui."

"Elle était bonne ou mauvaise ?"

"Mauvaise... très mauvaise."

"Vous n'avez pas pu l'empêcher de se réaliser ?" s'étonna James.

"Non."

"Alors Voldemort va gagner ?" murmura-t-il pour lui même. Orpheo ne répondit pas. "Si cela doit se produire et que l'on ne peut rien y changer, à quoi cela sert-il de savoir ? A quoi servent les prophéties ?"

Orpheo s'arrêta devant la gargouille qui gardait l'accès au bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Il avait le visage pensif. "Je crois qu'elles ne servent à rien, juste annoncer."

"En effet."

Les deux garçons sursautèrent.

Le professeur Torr surgit d'un coin sombre du couloir. "Les prédictions et autres prophéties n'ont aucune utilité." Sa voix avait une intonation étrangement froide, presque effrayante. "Le directeur est dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est 'Roudoudou'."

Orpheo s'occupa d'ouvrir le passage qui conduisait au bureau, tandis que James regardait le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'éloigner silencieusement.

Rapidement, les deux garçons gravirent l'escalier en colimaçon que la statue de pierre dévoilait. Orpheo toqua contre la porte. De l'autre côté, ils perçurent des bruits de pas précipités, d'objets qui tombent et d'une porte que l'on referme. Quand le silence revint, le professeur Dumbledore leur donna la permission d'entrer.

Le directeur sembla étonné de les voir tous deux se présenter devant lui. Par dessus ses lunettes dorées, il allait d'un visage à l'autre, une ride d'inquiétude entre les sourcils.

"Excusez-nous de vous déranger, Mr le Directeur, mais il s'est passé quelque chose." expliqua Orpheo.

L'air de Dumbledore se fit plus grave. Sur son perchoir, Fumseck s'ébroua.

"James..." chuchota Orpheo.

"Euh oui..." bafouilla-t-il, troublé dans sa contemplation du phénix. Il ignorait que Dumbledore possédait pareille créature.

Une nouvelle fois, James rapporta la scène dont il avait été témoin. Et, cette fois encore, un long silence s'installa après son exposé.

Dumbledore fixa étrangement Orpheo qui hocha la tête. "Je vous remercie, Mr Potter. Vous pouvez retourner dans les quartiers de Gryffondor. Vous aussi Mr Knight."

Orpheo sembla surpris, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui demande de rester. Mais il ne tenta pas de protester et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. James lui emboîta le pas, puis s'arrêta.

"Mr le directeur. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'expliquer ? Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre et ce que je comprends ne me rassure pas vraiment."

Dumbledore eut un faible sourire et son regard se teinta de tristesse. Le phénix s'envola de son perchoir et vint se poser sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore caressa l'oiseau longuement avant de répondre.

"Mr Potter, nous nous apprêtons à vivre des jours pénibles, tragiques même. Cependant, tant que nous aurons la volonté de nous battre, que nous ne perdrons pas espoir, la victoire restera à portée de main."

"L'espoir ?"

"Oui, Mr Potter, l'espoir."

James hocha gravement la tête. Cela lui semblait bien dérisoire comme arme.

"Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël messieurs." dit chaleureusement le directeur Dumbledore.

James répondit par un signe de tête et emboîta le pas à Orpheo qui descendait déjà l'escalier.

Un joyeux Noël ? Tu parles !

à suivre…

= fin de la première partie du dix-septième chapitre =

Deuxième partie : _25 décembre :_ _Joyeux Noël !_

NB : Si l'on s'en réfère à l'œuvre de Clamp, un _Yumegari_ serait un Chasseur de rêves, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne correspond pas vraiment au sens que je lui donne dans le texte. Si j'avais voulu me rapprocher du sens, il aurait fallu que je choisisse plutôt le terme de _Yumemi _(c'est le titre de la mère Hinoto dans X1999 que l'on traduit par Liseur de rêves). Alors pourquoi avoir choisi Yumegari ? Hmmm grande question… Tout simplement parce que c'est un clin d'œil au site de Jo. Voilà vous savez tout ^_~

Alohomora : Bonjour, bonsoir tous, nous revoilà pour une nouvelle séance de « Réponses à vos questions » *sourire Colgate blancheur* Pour cela j'appelle à mes côtés…

*roulement de tambours*

Alohomora : Une élève de Serpentard, au caractère assez difficile et au physique quelque peu particulier et qui a la chance de coller aux basques de Dray. Vous l'avez reconnue, il s'agit de…

*re-roulement de tambours*

Alohomora : PANSY PARKINSON !

*_APPLAUSE APPLAUSE_* = ça clignote.

*le public ne se sent pas trop motivé mais s'exécute*

*Pansy Parkinson apparaît*

Pansy : *énervée* Mais qu'est-ce que je f*** là au juste, p***** de m**** ?? Et puis qu'est-ce que cette présentation à la c** ? Moi ? Un physique particulier ? La Gazette a proclamé ma beauté et ma vivacité d'esprit. 

*la foule est un peu heurtée par ce langage _so shocking_ !*

Alohomora : *raclement de gorge* Et pour contrebalancer ce… cette fougue, j'appelle Ginny Weasley.

Pansy : Alors là, pour contrebalancer, ça va balancer, je dirais même valdinguer !

*APPLAUSE APPLAUSE* = ça clignote de nouveau.

*le public se sent un peu plus motivé*

*Ginny apparaît*

Ginny : *un peu intimidée* Euh… Bonjour… // _Mais où est ce que je suis tombée ??_ //

*le public fond*

*le public ignore ce qui est dit en // _italique_ // car ce sont les pensées de Ginny, mais le lecteur n'en rate pas une syllabe*

Pansy : Regardez-la faire sa timorée pour mieux amadouer tout le monde ! 

Ginny : *regard humide et tremblement blessé de lèvres* // _Si elle me cherche Face-de-Bulldog, elle va me trouver !_ //

Alohomora : *interrompant* Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de régler ses comptes, nous avons des choses bien plus importantes à faire ! 

Pansy : *en se curant les dents* Quoi ?

Alohomora : *un peu déstabilisée* Eh bien… euh… Vous savez : répondre aux questions des lecteurs.

Pansy : Rien que ça ? Dans ce cas, je rentre chez moi, la Petite-Oie-Blanche fera très bien l'affaire.

Ginny : Nous n'avons pas besoin de gens de mauvaises volontés. // _N'empêche que j'ai aucune envie de faire tout le boulot toute seule, j'espère qu'il y a une roue de secours. _// 

Alohomora : *rattrape Pansy par la cape et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.*

Pansy : Vraiment ? Si c'est comme ça je reste. *revient aux côtés de Ginny*

Ginny : *curieuse* Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?

Alohomora : Que je lui arrangerai dans un forum une rencontre avec Draco. Donc… *reprend ses esprits* Que voulais-je dire moi ? *se remémore* Bonjour et patati OK. Les présentations des animateurs re-OK. 

Pansy : *s'ennuyant* De quoi elle nous cause ?

Alohomora : *continuant* Présentation de Merlin O… Ah non ! Pas fait.

Ginny : Merlin ? // _Mais il est mort depuis des siècles ce vieux crouton_. //

Alohomora : Mon nouvel ordinateur. ^_^ Oui, Giles est définitivement crashé et il a donc fallu le remplacer et voilà. Merlin. Tadada !

Pansy : C'était quoi ce « tadada » ??

Alohomora : *bougonne* Rien…

Ginny : Un ordinateur ? C'est pas ce truc dont se servent les Moldus pour communiquer ? // _Peuvent pas utiliser les cheminées comme tout le monde ? _//

Alohomora : Entre autres.

Ginny : *inquiète* Et vous lui avez donné un nom ? // Mais _elle a pété les câbles, la pauvre_ _!_ //

Alohomora : *pas contente, limite agressive* Moui ! Ca te pose un problème ?

Ginny : Non, non pas du tout, c'est juste… // _qu'elle est timbrée !_ //

Pansy : « Pathétique », le mot que tu cherches Oie-Blanche, c'est « pathétique ». 

Ginny : Tu y vas peut-être un peu fort. // _Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec Face-de-Bulldog. Whaa ! A noter d'une pierre blanche !_ //

Alohomora : *boude* Si ça continue, je vous vire et je prends Crabbe et Goyle !

Les lecteurs : *criant* NAAAOOONN !

Pansy : OK ! Quand tu veux !

Ginny : Euh… // _Chouette, je vais pouvoir rentrer plus tôt et pouvoir regarder _Magiquement Passionné_ ! Alva était dans de sales draps car Izmo a découvert qu'elle avait couché avec son frère jumeau maléfique qui veut lui prendre sa place au Conseil. Je me demande si Armand va réussir à dire à Angela que…_ //

Alohomora : Eh ! Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce monopole de l'attention des lecteurs ! Y en a qui voudraient bosser ici !

Pansy : Qui ? 

Alohomora : *découragée* La prochaine fois, je prends Tom du Chaudron Baveur et Stan du Magicobus, au moins je suis certaine que tout se passera sans histoire.

Pansy : Normal, vu leur insignifiance.

Ginny : Parce que tu crois que toi, tu as une quelconque importance ? // _Elle n'ose quand même pas penser – penser est un bien grand mot – que le monde se soucie d'elle ?_ //

Pansy : Bien évidemment ! Dans le journal…

Ginny : Au diable la _Gazette_, dans les fics, on me case avec Malfoy ET Harry. Toi, tu n'es là que pour faire de la décoration amochissante ou alors t'es même pas là. // _Et_ _toc !_ //

*Le lectorat regarde bizarrement Ginny*

Ginny : *gênée* Heu… // _Mince, j'ai laissé ma véritable nature transparaître ! Stupide, stupide Ginny !_ //

Alohomora : Nous sommes d'accord.

Ginny : Tu peux lire dans les pensées ?

Alohomora : Eh oh ! Ecrivaine ! Evidement que je sais ce que tu penses, andouille !

Ginny : Oh… // _M****_ //

Pansy : Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais j'ai un épisode de _Magiquement Passionné_ qui m'attend alors…

Ginny : Oh ? Toi aussi tu regardes ? // _Pas possible !_ //

Pansy : Toi également ? M****, me voilà avec un truc en commun avec Oie-Blanche.

Alohomora : *en pleurs* Je n'ai même pas réussi à les faire répondre à UNE question. 

Ginny : Oh il ne faut pas pleurer ! // _Voilà que l'autre nous craque une déprime, maintenant !_ // Promis, nous… 

Pansy : TU ! Ne promets pas pour moi !

Ginny : NOUS allons répondre aux questions. // _Pas intérêt à ce qu'on discute mes paroles. Elle vient peut-être d'une famille de Mangemorts, mais moi j'ai eu six frères, dont les Jumeaux, alors j'ai de l'entraînement niveau affirmation de soi… Même si personne n'est encore au courant._ //

Pansy : Alors là…

Ginny : *sort sa baguette*

Pansy : *Gloups* OK, NOUS répondons aux questions. 

Ginny : ^_____^

Les lecteurs : Comme elle est mignonne !!

Ginny : #^.^# // _Je savais bien que ça me serait utile ces cours de théâtre._ //

Pansy : *bougonne* *prend le papier que lui tend fébrilement Alohomora* Question de Wynzar : combien de temps a pris l'invention de la dalle-puzzle ? Réponse : Que dalle ! 

Ginny : *froidement* Très drôle !

Pansy : Je trouve aussi.

Ginny : // _Ce n'est pas vrai, elle ne connaît même pas le second degré !_ // 

Pansy : Question : Combien de temps a pris la description ? Réponse : Un bail ! L'autre-là…

(Alohomora : Elle parle de moi ! =_=)

Pansy : … est super étonnée que tu vantes ses descriptions, c'est ce qu'elle aime le moins et où elle s'estime la plus nulle.

(Alohomora : C'est pas une estimation, c'est une réalité ! C'est vachement dur de faire une description, je regarde Balzac et C° avec un œil très neuf !)

Pasny : Question : Draco a-t-il trouvé l'élue de son cœur ? Réponse : Bien sûr ! C'est MOI ! *regard jaloux*

Ginny : Vraiment ? // _Bonjour la descendance !_ //

Pansy : Remarque de Wynzar : la Wrestle fait beaucoup penser à _Matrix_ ! L'autre-là…

(Alohomora : Toujours moi ! =_=)   

Pansy : … l'a dit dans un de ses bla-bla. Elle s'est inspirée des combats du film…

(Alohomora : *minute professorale* … qui s'est lui-même inspirée du cinéma de Hong Kong et Kung-fu…)

Pansy : … pour visualiser et décrire les combats. Ouvre les mirettes, coco !

Ginny : *choquée* Parkinson ! Ne parle pas comme ça aux lecteurs ! è_é 

Pansy : Mouais… Question toujours : Combien de temps a pris la rédaction de ce chapitre ? Réponse : Approximativement, 15 jours.

Ginny : *naïvement* Mais alors pourquoi ça a pris autant de temps. // _La question bien vicelarde ! ^_^_ //

Alohomora : Tout simplement, parce que la vie a ses exigences et que je ne peux pas qu'écrire (même si j'aimerais bien *soupir*)

Pansy : Encore question : Combien de temps l'autre-là…

(Alohomora : Présente.)

Pansy : … passe-t-elle sur Harry Potter ?

Ginny : *tressaille* // _Qui ose passer du temps sur MON Harry ? è_é_ //

Alohomora : Euh… dur à dire… Quand je bosse les _Portes_, réponds aux mails qui concernent HP et descend le tome 5. En fait pas tant qu'auparavant je remarque. Je n'ai pas retouché aux quatre premiers tomes depuis au moins 6 mois et pas rouvert le tome 5 après ma première lecture (sauf pour les petites vérifs orthographiques et scénaristiques).

Pansy : Dernière question : quel est Ze tome préféré ?

Alohomora : *air réflexif* Mon tome préféré ?... hmmm… Le tome 3 pour l'invention des Maraudeurs et le tome 4 pour le rythme. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me décider entre le 3 et le 4 p (petite info : le cinq sort en décembre en France, pas en septembre.)

Pansy : *se regarde les ongles d'un air ennuyé* C'est très intéressant tout ça, mais on a d'autres choses à faire. Enfin, J'ai, PERSONNELLEMENT, d'autres choses à faire !

Ginny : Parvati déplore l'absence de « réponses aux reviews » à la fin de chapitre 16. Parvati *ton posé*, répondre aux questions prend du temps. // _On comprend mieux pourquoi quand on voit cette foire._ // L'auteur // _l'autre-là_ // préfère vous mettre le chapitre dès qu'il est écrit. Si jamais, la partie consacrée aux réponses est manquante, reviens plus tard, tu la trouveras peut-être.

Pansy : Un certain Ryan demande si ce ne serait pas possible de continuer la fic après qu'elle soit finie… Vachement logique…

Alohomora : Hmmm… Il se peut que je vous réserve une toute petite surprise… ^_~ Mais ce n'est encore qu'une idée vague. 

Ginny : Shady demande pourquoi Météra est surnommée la Sans-Nom et s'inquiète d'en avoir peut-être loupé la raison ? Rassure-toi Shady, tu n'as rien raté ! L'auteur n'a juste pas encore fournie l'explication. // _Accrochez-vous ! c'est un conseil. ~_~ _ //

(Alohomora : Quoi ? Vous ne saviez pas encore que j'avais une imagination qui ne s'effrayait de rien ? p)

Pansy : Csame se demande pourquoi se compliquer la tâche avec la Wrestle quand un Avade Kedevra fait du si bon boulot ? Personnellement, je suis d'accord.

Ginny : *offusquée* La vie est importante ! Ne prend pas un ton aussi désinvolte, Pansy ! // _Elle_ _n'a pas tort. Ca va plus vite et ça salit moins la moquette !_ //

Pansy : Mais en même temps, c'est cool d'avoir le choix pour éclater les faibles. Puis, d'après ce que je sais des Moldus…

Ginny : *étonnée* Toi ? Tu sais des choses ? Des Moldus ? O_o // _Les horloges vont tourner à l'envers !_ //

Pansy : La ferme la rouquine ! Vous les Moldus, vous avez les armes à feu. C'est rapide, efficace, mais un peu salissant il est vrai. Ça ne vous empêche pas pour autant d'avoir des arts de combats comme l'escrime, le karaté, le kung-fu etc..., de faire appel à des armes blanches, d'aimer les raffinements de la torture, de faire usage de l'eau, du feu ou de la terre. Parfois, vous y allez même dans les grandes largeurs : bombes, virus bactériologiques, camps de la mort et sièges. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez être les seuls à avoir le plaisir du choix.  

Ginny : *sans voix* // _Cette fille est abjecte !_ // Csame critique également le fait qu'il y ait trop de mystères. 

(Alohomora : *surprise* Ah ? Vraiment ? Trop de mystères ? )

Ginny : Oui, selon lui chaque personnage aurait son lot de secrets énormes et de pouvoirs enfouis. // _C'est pas faux !_ //

Alohomora : Vraiment ? Chaque personnage a ses secrets, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de surprenant en cela. Dans la vie réelle, c'est pareil ! Quant aux pouvoirs enfouis, eh bien à part Meredith et Lily, y a pas vraiment grand monde. Moïra s'amuse à faire de l'extra scolaire, au même titre que les Maraudeurs, mais n'a pas un don particulier. Irina a quelques talents en potions, tout comme sieur Severus. Ce qui est davantage surprenant, c'est que cette population se concentre en cinquième année de Gryffondor, je le reconnais p

Pansy : *bâille* 

Ginny : Cho Chang aimerait connaître la signification du tirage de Moïra à la fin du chapitre 16. Hélas, tu te doutes bien que l'on ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il signifie. // _Je parie que l'auteur a mis ça au pif et que ça n'a en fait aucun sens_. //

(Alohomora : Même pas vrai ! Il y a deux indices dedans pour la suite de l'histoire. Il y a également une _private joke_ (qui, d'ailleurs est passée inaperçue p).

Pansy : Alana Chantelune remarque une ressemblance entre Draco et Potter…

*pause* 

Pansy et Ginny : *rugissant* COMMENT ÇA POTTER/HARRY ET DRAY/MALFOY SE RESSEMBLENT ?!? JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!!

Alohomora : ^___^ Je suis d'accord Alana Chantelune.

Pansy et Ginny : *toujours rugissant* ON NE T'A PAS DEMANDE TON AVIS !!!

Alohomora : Dommage… *boude*

Ginny : Nikoute, s'inquiète de la santé du Dragon.

Pansy : *secoue la tête* Quelle idée.

Ginny : Nikoute, bien sûr que le dragon a faim. C'est le directeur qui est chargé de s'en occuper. Mais il faut savoir que la bestiole a en réalité peu de besoins. La Magie qui circule autour de lui prodigue déjà beaucoup. 

Pansy : Nikoute dit qu'elle n'a pas vraiment compris cette affaire de « Loups-Garous en pleine possession du pouvoir du Loup ». Faut dire que c'est assez complexe. *se gratte la tête* C'est pas pour dire du mal de Rogue, mais comme prof de DCFM, il assure pas des masses.

Ginny : *secoue la tête* Nikoute, les loups-garous en pleine possession du pouvoir du Loup sont des créatures qui ont renoncé à leur part humaine. Plus de doutes, de remords et surtout une augmentation de la puissance. Ils sont bien plus forts qu'un loup-garou standard qui déjà est trèèèès effrayant. Les plus puissants peuvent même se passer de la pleine lune pour se transformer, leur seule volonté suffit. Fort heureusement, ils sont peu nombreux. Comment Harry s'en sort avec le Mantra Noir ?... *jète un regard méchant vers l'auteur*

(Alohomora : *air innocent* Quoi ?)

Ginny : En fait, vous êtes un auteur sadique !

Alohomora : Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ? Pour les conséquences du Mantra Noir, Nikoute, il va falloir attendre les chapitres 20 et 21. 

Pansy : April Ninja demande pourquoi Névée est morte. Simple, pour faire chialer tout le monde tout en ne faisant aucun mal à l'intrigue. Elle est morte pour la même raison que Cédric est mort et bien d'autres : pour aucune autre raison que foutre le moral de tout le monde au 37ème dessous. 

Ginny : En fait, il y a une raison scénaristique.

Pansy : Tu parles ! Un prétexte de l'autre sadique-là…

(Alohomora : Présente !)

Pansy : … pour la tuer la conscience tranquille.

Alohomora : Même pas vrai ! Je ne voulais pas la tuer !

Pansy : Menteuse !

Ginny : April Ninja, détrompes-toi, Peter aura bien sa horde de dragons. ^_^ chapitre 18, promis. // _J'espère_ _qu'ils vont en faire du rosbif trop cuit !_ //

Tous : Nous aussi !

Ginny : // _Tiens ? Ils peuvent lire mes pensées maintenant ? _*Gloups* //

Pansy : Jess-Chang/Jess-Evans, t'as bien trouvé l'origine du prénom de Cassandra. Manque de pot pour toi, c'était expliqué dans les bonus. *ricane* 

Ginny : *outrée* Tu as fini de te moquer des reviewers ?! Jess-Chang/Jess-Evans, juste une petite modification, Cassandra n'était pas reine, mais princesse, elle était la sœur du roi Hector. Mimi-la-pro voudrait que Meredith et Rémus se mettent "vraiment ensemble enfin, devant tout le monde" ! *regard furieux vers l'auteur* Le mot-clef est _devant tout le monde_.

Pansy : Quelle bande de coincés !

Ginny : De la part d'une dévergondée comme toi, je me demande si c'est vraiment une insulte !

Pansy : *regard méprisant* Tu n'es qu'une gamine, tu ne comprends rien à ces choses-là.

Ginny : Avoir surpris Bill avec sa copine, m'a, je t'assure, permis de comprendre bien des choses !! // _Images mentales déstabilisantes !_ //

Alohomora : *soupir*

Pansy : Je me demande qui est la dévergondée.

Ginny : Mouais…

Alohomora : *air innocent* Qui ? Moi ? Noooooooooon ! 

*personne n'y croit*

Alohomora : *pleurniche* Je suis une grande incomprise !

Pansy : Astérie Chant d'oiseau, parle de l'appréhension de mettre ses textes sur le net au vu et su de tout le monde. Elle pense néanmoins que l'auteur est étrangère à cette peur. *explose de rire* Tu plaisantes ? L'autre-là…

(Alohomora : *lève la main* Présente)

Pansy : … était morte de trouille lorsqu'elle a publié les premiers chapitres de ses fics. Elle a d'ailleurs hésité pendant une semaine pour le _Secret de ma mère_. *mdr*

Alohomora : *boude* T'étais pas obligée de le dire. è_é

Ginny : ê_e (© Crys') Sans blague ?

Alohomora : #=_=#

Pansy : Si ! *toujours mdr* Et elle flippe encore, à chaque nouveau chapitre ! *re-mdr*

Alohomora : _ Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! (et puis, tu as bien trouvé, Astérie (tu m'excuses, je raccourcis) Lynn est Winky. Mais chuuuuuuut ^_~)

Pansy : Corny/Cornedrue pense que jamais Dray ne serait allé se battre contre cette… Carolis ! *contente* Enfin un/une qui est d'accord avec moi ! Mon Drayounet ne lui aurait d'ailleurs même pas adressé la parole dans la vraie vie des quatre tomes ! Humph ! 

Ginny : Et non, Corny/Cornedrue, tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu, tu as très bien compris l'allusion… *timidement* sexuelle. // _c'est plutôt l'auteur qui a l'esprit tordu ! _// Mais, même si Mille-et-Une-Identités s'en désole, il n'y aura aucune scène de lit // _Quoique…_ //, donc si c'est tout ce qui aurait pu redynamiser ta motivation, autant que tu arrêtes tout de suite. 

Pansy : A quoi sert le chapitre 15 demande Corny/Cornedure. Mais à rien ! *air exaspéré* C'est là tout le drame ! Il ne sert stri-cte-ment à rien.

Ginny : Enfin, si, il a quand mêmes son utilité, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour défendre l'auteur, juste pour répondre aux questions. // _Fort heureusement !_ //

Pansy : *continue sur sa lancée* Et les détails ! Il/Elle a raison ! Pourquoi tous ses détails ? On s'en fout ! Qu'ils trouvent les Portes et rentrent _manu militari_ ! *tape capricieusement du pied* Je veux voir Dray !

Ginny : Attendez ! Attendez ! *déplie un parchemin* Alors pour les détails, j'ai ici un mode d'emploi. *lit* On trouve cinq types différents de détails :

1) ceux qui servent à creuser le _Background_.

Pansy : *interrompant* Le quoi ?? O_o

Ginny : _Background_ ! Le décor, l'univers. Je te rappelle que tu es censée être anglophone. // _Non, mais quelle stupidité. Si jamais c'est un gène, elle devrait faire une réclamation, elle en a eu trop dans son caryotype_. // *reprenant*

2) ceux qui sont des indices sur le déroulement futur de l'histoire. 

3) ceux qui sont de faux-indices sur le déroulement futur de l'histoire. 

4) ceux qui sont des clins d'œil.

5) ceux qui sont des entraînements de style. 

*replie le parchemin* // _Tu m'étonnes que les chapitres soient longs !_ //

Pansy : Pas étonnant qu'en moyenne un chapitre fasse 25 pages !

Ginny : // _C'est exactement ce que je pensais. Je n'aime pas ça du tout !_ //

Pansy : En tout cas, il/elle n'a pas l'air content(-e) Cornedrue.

(Alohomora : *philosophiquement* Ca arrive. Tant pis pour moi et pour lui/elle.)

Ginny : La_fan_de_HP s'étonne du nombre de mystères et supposent que les derniers chapitres seront riches en révélations. 

Pansy : *exaspérée* Encore un truc sur les mystères ! Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Y en a tant que ça ?!

Alohomora : *embêtée* Je ne me rends pas vraiment compte étant donné que moi je sais tout.

Les lecteurs : *grognent*

Alohomora : *compte* : Il y a l'identité du traître surtout, les intentions de quelques persos qui ne sont pas très nettes, le passé un peu trouble d'autres, la raison pour laquelle James est pris pour cible et la cachette des Portes. Rien de gigantesque quoi !

Les lecteurs : *pas du tout du même avis*

Alohomora : *un peu pas rassurée du tout*

Ginny : Donc apparemment, la_fan_de_HP, oui, il y aura en effet quelques révélations dans les prochains chapitres. // _Ils ont tourné en rond pendant une vingtaine de chapitres et paf ! tout va leur tomber dans le bec. Vive l'indigestion !_ //

Pansy : Narcissa Malfoy, une prisonnière mariée de force ? *éclate de rire* Tu parles la fan_de_HP ! Elle s'est battue comme une lionne *se reprend* comme une dragonne… 

Ginny : Ça ce sont les lanières des bâtons de ski. =_=

Pansy : *grogne* Comme une femelle dragon, si tu préfères, pour passer la corde autour du cou de Lucius Malfoy. Elle a reculé devant rien ! C'est mon modèle ! *_*

Ginny : Pour être franche, en fait l'auteur a eu la flemme d'élaborer une autre Narcissa. Elle avait d'autres persos à créer, c'était autant de temps à gagner.

Alohomora : _ Faut pas le dire ! La _vraie_ raison c'est que ça permettait à Draco d'avoir une bouée de secours dans ce monde hostile.

Pansy et Ginny : *éclatent de rire*

Ginny : // _Effet chocola Lindt quoi !_ //

Alohomora : *boude*

Ginny : Quand Rosier dit « comment nous appelons-nous ? » la fan_de_HP, il fait allusion à un surnom comme les « Maraudeurs » ou les « Mortes Vivantes » C'est juste une moquerie, car tu te doutes bien qu'il n'a aucune l'intention de se donner un nom.

Pansy : Ahhh Rosier… *__*

Ginny : Je croyais que tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Malfoy ?

Pansy : *prise en faute* Mais bien sûr !!!

Ginny : En effet la fan_de_HP, le nom de Meredith (Adhonores) vient bien de la locution latine : _ad honores_. Par contre, Dawn ne doit nullement son nom à la sœur de Buffy (que l'auteur ne peut pas se voir).

(Alohomora : OUAIS ! è_é d'autant plus depuis que j'ai vu la saison 7 ! Quoique ça aurait été marrant ! Dawn est la clef et ça aurait été de circonstance dans une fic qui s'appelle _les Portes_ écrite par un auteur qui a choisi (vraiment coup de hasard ou message subliminal de mon subconscient) comme pseudo une formule pour ouvrir les portes.) Dawn doit son nom à son prénom, très bêtement. )

Ginny : Et non, Torr ne doit pas son nom au dieu nordique (qui est Thor). Il y a un tout autre sens caché derrière ce patronyme. 

Pansy : *suspicieuse* Mouais… C'est ce qu'on dit… Question de Lyel : « On va savoir, pour la 12ème Dryade, dans les chapitres suivants ? » Réponse : ouais ouais, on saura, très prochainement. Remarque de Lyel : « Normalement, Draco n'aurait pas pu imiter Harry, non ? Ça fait partie des choses qu'ils ne doivent pas dire, et pourtant il n'a pas parut souffrir plus que ça. » Petite explication de l'auteur prévue pour le chapitre 18. 

Ginny : Un Anonyme et Solla demandent si on en saura plus sur le malheureux qui a été attaqué par un loup-garou ?

Pansy : Tu veux mon avis ? Il est mort et totalement mort ! 

Ginny : Un autre anonyme remarque que les personnes amoureuses sont mutuellement impressionnées par l'empreinte de l'autre. Normal ! L'auteur est parti de l'idée que l'Amour passait également par la Magie 

(Alohomora : D'où le Démonéros).

Ginny : Le reviewer en vient donc à supposer un lien plus fort entre Harry et Dawn. *sort les griffes* // _Y a pas intérêt ! Ou je lui refais le portrait à la vieille !_ // Est-ce que Harry peut devenir la Pointe de Dawn ? Il faudrait pour cela que Harry reste auprès de Dawn car c'est une formation assez longue. // _Il est hors que question qu'il reste avec la vieille !_ // Mais surtout, j'ai du mal à imaginer Harry en tant que Duelliste, ça ne convient pas trop à son caractère. Il est plus fait pour devenir Auror. Et malheureusement, non, Harry ne va pas arrêter du tout le Mantra Noir. Il est trop buté pour ça ! // _Non mais quel crétin ! Attendez que je mette la main dessus ! Il sait pourtant qu'il faut se méfier de tout objet ayant appartenu à Face-de-Serpent !_ //

(Alohomora : Et tu en sais quelque chose.)

Pansy : Swirteen… Tiens, en voilà un qui aime les détails et les mystères à foison. *agacée* Ils ne pourraient pas se mettre d'accord ?

Alohomora : C'est pour cette raison que j'ai très égoïstement décidé de n'écrire que ce qui me plaisait, sans tenir compte des goûts des autres.

Ginny : *très innocemment* Mais les reviews ne sont-elles pas là pour émettre des critiques et permettre à l'auteur de se corriger et s'améliorer ? // _Paf ! piégée l'auteur !_ //

Alohomora : *moment de silence* En effet ! #^_^# 

Pansy : Swirteen aimerait que Harry devienne Animagus en secret des Maraudeurs. Ohla ! Mollo fillot !

(et tout le monde se demande comment Pansy peut connaître cette réplique !)

Pansy : Potter ? Animagus ? Non, je ne crois pas ! Il faut des années pour se transformer en sa petite bébête !

Ginny : *silence réflexif* // _Whaaa un Animagus ? Le pied !_ *_* // 

(Alohomora : Katarina, les combats ne viennent pas vraiment de _Tigre et Dragon_, plus de _Matrix_, mais comme tout ça, ça vient du cinéma de Hong Kong et que ce sont les mêmes gars qui font les chorégraphies… Tu peux y voir du _T&D_ si tu veux. ^_^)

Ginny : Myosotis, il était quand même un peu délicat de garder les prénoms de Harry et Malfoy alors que Narcissa, James et Lily les côtoient. Pour la différence entre les sorciers-guerriers et les Aurors, je laisse la parole à l'auteur.

Alohomora : *se redresse* La différence tient d'abord à leur affectation et à leur entraînement. En langage Moldu, les sorciers-guerriers sont des soldats. Ils ont une hiérarchie, des codes, des insignes, des titres. Ils agissent toujours en groupe et leurs adversaires sont plutôt des sorciers. Ils ne fréquentent que leur caserne et les champs de bataille bien à plat. Les Aurors sont plus dans le style agents secrets. Ils sont spécialisés, agissent seuls ou en petit comité bien solidaire. Ils vont aussi bien dans les forêts profondes et les grottes souterraines. Ils se battent contre des Mages Noirs, des loups-garous, des vampires. Pour les missions délicates, on préfère faire appel à des Aurors, plus discrets et autonomes. Mais pour l'attaque en force ou la défense d'un site, il vaut mieux s'en remettre aux sorciers-guerriers. 

Pansy : Myosotis et Annawel trouvent l'autre-là…

(Alohomora : bâille)

Pansy : … bien méchante avec Dumblie. *éclate de rire*

(Alohomora : C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas, mais je ne trouve pas que je suis injuste avec ce perso. _)

Ginny : La vision de Malfoy déforme quelque peu le personnage de Dumbledore. Surtout quand on a l'habitude de le voir à travers les yeux émerveillés de Harry ! Il faut également rappeler que le directeur a 20 ans de moins que dans les livres, il est donc normal que sa conduite ne soit pas exactement identique. Même passé 100 ans, on continue d'évoluer. Annawel remarque bien que l'auteur explique en long et en large que NON, LE PASSE, LE PRESENT ET LE FUTUR NE COEXISTENT PAS, pourtant, dans le chapitre 4, on assiste à ce qui semblerait être un petit chevauchement temporel. Je dis « semblerait » car il n'y a aucune simultanéité des faits. Il s'agit très bêtement d'un _flash-forward_. 

Pansy : Un quoi ? O_o

Ginny : T'es sûre que t'es Anglaise toi ? 

Pansy : *humph*

Ginny : Un _flash forward_ est un procédé narratif qui permet de faire un petit bond dans le futur, pour expliquer, confirmer ou infirmer une déclaration, une action. C'est l'inverse des flash-back qui, eux, vont fouiller le passé. 

Pansy : O_o *n'a rien compris du tout*. Miss Delacour aimerait que l'auteur détaille un peu plus la recherche des Portes. T'es sérieuse ? tu veux vraiment plus de détails sur la recherche des Portes ? O_o Tu sais c'est mortel, toujours la même chose et puis ça ne peut se faire que 2 chapitres sur 4.

Ginny : *air moqueur* Remarque, triple buse, qu'elle n'en était qu'au chapitre 6 quand elle a dit ça. La recherche a été un peu plus approfondie dans d'autres chapitres. 

Pansy : *humph* 

Ginny : *lève les yeux au ciel* // _Dire que je pourrais être tranquille devant mon feuilleton à siroter du jus de citrouille basses calories_. // Parvati a toute une ribambelle de questions, donc voici des réponses en cascade. 

Pansy : *soupir* 

Ginny : Oui, le Réveliroir va avoir une conséquence, même deux ! (v. chapitre 17 deuxième partie et chapitre 18). Il est fort peu probable que l'on revoie Mrs Winter. 

Pansy : Qu'est-ce qu'une moldue stupide viendrait faire à Poudlard ? Quoique ça pourrait être drôle !

Ginny : N'insulte pas les Moldus ! // _Ils sont trop nombreux._ // Apparemment, certaines personnes sont moins sensibles aux charmes des Vélanes que d'autres. Le fait que Remus soit un loup-garou aide sûrement, mais ses sentiments pour Meredith ont peut-être également dressé une barrière bien solide. 

Pansy : Si Dray a traité Potter d'assassin c'est parce qu'il savait que ça lui ferait mal, il n'en a rien à faire que ça soit vrai ou pas. On s'en fout de la vérité, ce qui compte c'est le pouvoir ! *regard enflammé*

Ginny : *s'éloigne prudemment* Oui, c'est important que les deux Portes soient différentes et ça aurait fait une toute autre histoire si Malfoy et Harry avaient pris l'autre. 

Pansy : La Magie ! Voilà comment Dumbledore 1975 arrive à savoir qui sont Dray et Potter.

Ginny : … *subtilement* et également le fait qu'ils ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau à leurs pères respectifs. 

Pansy : Ouais, aussi… Mais surtout la Magie de Dray et Potter est semblable à celle de Lucius et Potter Sr et ça, ça ne trompe pas !

Ginny : *d'un air dégagé* Sauf, si tu sais la déguiser. 

Pansy : Ouais aussi… Mais Dray et Potter ne savent pas le faire. Ahaha ! *fière d'elle et pense avoir marqué un point* 

Ginny : *hausse les épaules* // _Mais pour qui elle se prend Face-de-Bulldog ?_ // Pointcassé déteste Irina et Remus parce qu'il est injuste // _Comme tous profs de Potions qui se respectent_ !! //. 

Pansy : En fait, il nourrit quelques petites rancunes à leur égard… Pff ! *hausse les yeux au ciel* Rien de bien intéressant.

Ginny : *pas convaincue* Pourquoi Dawn connaît direct le nom de James ? Parce que les Maraudeurs sont connus comme le loup blanc. Les autres professeurs ont sûrement fait un petit récapitulatif de tous les élèves quand Torr et Dawn ont pris leur fonction, histoire de les préparer.

Pansy : Qu'est-ce qu'elle est Carolis ? Je vais te le dire : une SANGSUE !!! è_é TOUCHE PAS A MON MEC, POUF***** !!

Ginny : Pour les empreintes, c'est en négociation avec l'auteur, mais elle ne semble pas trop décidée à vous en délivrer tous les secrets. Par contre, pour le Mantra Noir, vous saurez tout ce qu'il y a savoir.

Pansy : Normal que Météra ne connaisse pas Dawn, elle est trop égocentrique pour s'intéresser à d'autres sorciers qu'elle !

Ginny : N'importe quoi ! *hausse les épaules* Bah, James n'est pas au courant de tout ce que sait sa mère et puis Dawn, vu son jeune âge, est probablement une toute nouvelle Lame. 

Pansy : Non, il n'y aura pas de décryptage de la conversation entre Minigalle et Eternat. C'est classé spoiler. 

Ginny : Ben si tu aimes les moments au coin du feu entre James et Lily, tu vas être servie ^^ // _… question platonisme !_ // 

Pansy : Si Anna-Lola s'est enfuie c'est qu'elle venait de se faire rembarrer par Black. La petite dinde a fait dans la comédie, mais ça n'a pas marché. *rire moqueur* 

Ginny : *acquiesce* Visiblement. // _Yeah ! Go Lynn !_ // Pourquoi Lily reste avec Parry ?? Hmmm… *réfléchit*

Pansy : *innocemment* Peut-être que c'est un bon coup.

Tous : *regard horrifié* // _Si elle veut un bon coup, pourquoi n'essaie-t-elle pas Sirius ?_ //

Pansy : Ben quoi ? *étonnée* En plus il est capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et il est plus vieux. Bien mieux que Potter Sr ! Seul problème, c'est un Gryffondor. 

Ginny : Azu1 demande pourquoi Rogue ne parle pas plus du futur avec Malfoy. Tout simplement, parce qu'en personne prudente et raisonnable // _Voilà que je me mets à faire des compliments à Snapy !_ // Rogue ne veut risquer aucune complication avec le futur. Azu1 remarque que Harry est morne // _je dirais même mou_ //, mais sa situation est loin d'être facile. Mettez-vous un peu sa place. Coincé dans un passé auquel il ne peut rien changer, taraudé par la culpabilité. 

Pansy : *pas impressionnée du tout* Boh ! J'ai vu pire… Tu connais le supplice des Danaïdes, de Sisyphe ou de Tantale ?

*étonnement général : Pansy a de la culture G (moldue qui plus est)*

Ginny : Azu1 demande si les dryades sont une invention de l'auteur ou pas. Un peu des deux en fait. Les Dryades sont des personnages de la Mythologie grecque, mais l'auteur a modifié leurs pouvoirs pour les besoins de l'histoire. 

Pansy : Mélinda Potter demande si on connaîtra le nom complet de Torr… *moment de réflexion* Le nom complet de Torr, beinh, c'est Torr. Ca fait des générations qu'il est tronqué, depuis le temps, il y a prescription. Où est le centre magique de Potter ? Hmm ! J'aimerais bien savoir ! *regard rêveur*

Ginny : Oui, oui on saura. Il est normalement fort peu probable que d'autres personnages apprennent les véritables identités de Harry et Malfoy. Mais avec l'auteur, on ne sait jamais. Elle dit un truc et s'amuse à faire le contraire.

(Alohomora : p)

Ginny : Mélinda demande également si Harry sait que Lily l'a reconnu. En fait, il ne le _sait_ pas, mais il a quelques soupçons. 

Pansy : Manou, demande ce que c'est que _Fruits Basket_ et le-petit-chat-tout-roux-qui-se-demande-ce-qu'il-fait-encore-ici ?

(Alohomora : _Fruits Basket_ (raccourci en _Furuba_ ou _FB_) est un manga qui est paru il y a peu en France (on en est au 7ème volume. GOOOO KYYYOOO !!! ^___^) et dont on a tiré un animé, poignant et tordant. Humour, amour, tragédie, poésie. Une merveille que je ne peux que recommander. (et puis les gars sont tellement beaux !! *__* à ne plus savoir où donner des yeux p). Le-petit-chat-tout-roux-qui-se-demande-ce-qu'il-fait-encore-ici est un des nombreux personnage (un des plus touchants !)…)

Pansy : // _Commentaire qui manque d'objectivité puisqu'il s'agit de son personnage préféré_. //

(Alohomora : … qui peuplent cette histoire. Son nom est Kyô Sôma. Kagura, personne ne m'a jamais dit que mes personnages ressemblaient à ceux de _Furuba_. Tu es la première. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que c'est tout simplement impossible. Je connais ce manga depuis un an, les persos de ma fic existe depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans (Whoaaa ! le temps passe vite !). Ensuite, Kyo pour l'amadouer faut s'appeler Toru et être ascendant chien, alors… *hausse les épaules* Mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est mon chouchou-choupinou-de-petit-minou ^_^)

Pansy : Morkheleb, en ce qui concerne les Dryades, c'est très loin d'être aussi simple que tu le supposes. A force, vous devez avoir compris la devise de l'autre-là…

(Alohomora : Quelqu'un tient le compte ?) 

Pansy : … « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ? »…

Ginny : Il faut que vous compreniez quelque chose à propos de nos deux voyageurs temporels. On le sait, Malfoy est un crétin fini…

Pansy : *pas contente* HE ! è_é

Ginny : … et il faut bien le reconnaître que Harry – quoique brave, courageux, intrépide et puissant – a, parfois, du mal à faire 1+1. Alors ce qui est évidence pour vous, ne l'est pas forcément pour ces deux-là. De plus, ironiquement, ils n'ont pas le loisir de revenir en arrière (contrairement à vous) et regarder avec un œil neuf des événements qui, au premier abord, semblaient insignifiants. Lors de sa première année, il a quand même fallu près de cinq mois à Harry pour se souvenir où il avait lu le nom de Flamel ! 

Pansy : Pour ta remarque sur la ressemblance entre les Vishanti de l'univers Marvel et les Mortes Vivantes, Morkheleb, c'est complètement fortuit. L'auteur ne connaît pas du tout ce comics.  

Ginny : Nash, calme ! On respire ! ^_^ Nash bloquait quelque peu sur cette affaire de recharge de la Source, tous les 636 ans. Tout d'abord, il faut expliquer d'où vient le chiffre magique de 636 années c'est le nombre de pages du tome 4 version cartonnée anglaise. Ensuite, le château a bien dans les 1000 ans, donc il y a déjà eu un ressourcement vers 1636. Le deuxième était logiquement prévu pour 2272. Mais il a fallu avancer la date, car l'enceinte de protection autour de Poudlard a été percée et qu'il y a eu une "fuite" magique, si je puis dire. 

Pansy : Nash demande également si on en apprendra plus sur les secrets que les quatre vieux croûtons…

Ginny : *avec patience* les Fondateurs. Nullement. Il y a déjà fort à faire avec les Portes.  

Pansy : Alors j'ai pas bien compris cette histoire d'inconnue-prévue que Nash a essayé d'expliquer.

Ginny : *air désespéré mais compatissant* // *ironique* _Comme c'est étrange !_ //

Pansy : Mais je crois que la première possibilité (Torr comme élément inconnu), semble plus logique… quoique…

Ginny : A ta place, Nash, je ne lui ferais pas confiance. Sinon, non, la tortue n'est pas une référence à Terry Pratchett. L'auteur n'a pas lu cet auteur. // _L'auteur est inculte_. //

Pansy : Nash aimerait que l'épilogue évoque 1995. *air renfrogné* C'est prévu… *râle* Mais comme on ne m'y verra pas, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. è_é 

Pansy : Lyby, demande ce que la sangsue… 

Ginny : *traduisant* Moïra Carolis.

Pansy : … a découvert sur l'autre _strange guy_…

Ginny : *re-traduisant* Ethan Torr. // _Mais c'est quoi cette manie de donner des surnoms à tout bout de champ ?_ //

Pansy : Tu te doutes bien que l'autre-là…

(Alohomora : *ne relève même plus*)

Pansy : … ne nous laissera passer aucun spoiler. 

(Alohomora : ^_^)

Pansy : Lyby demande également quand Draco et Potter vont les découvrir ces Portes. *hausse les épaules* Bien évidemment, au dernier chapitre !

Ginny : // *ironique* _Quel heureux hasard !_ //

Ginny : Miss Serpentard, on reverra Pointcassé, mais on n'en saura pas forcément beaucoup plus sur lui. Vive Serpentard ? *étonnée* Comment ça vive Serpentard ?! *air dégoûté*

Pansy : Yeah ! Vive Serpentard ! ^___^

Ginny : *hausse les épaules* En effet, Cammy peu se passionne pour la marraine de Harry. JKR…

Pansy : Qui ?

Ginny : … a laissé une porte ouverte sur le sujet. Les auteurs de fics peuvent donc y mettre tout ce qu'ils veulent. Dans l'histoire présente qui est la marraine de Harry ? Hmmm… mystère… Peut-être que Lily ne l'a pas encore rencontrée ou n'est pas encore amie avec elle… Qui sait ?

(Alohomora : Moi ! ^_^)

Tout le monde : *regard qui signifie faisons-la-frire-dans-de-l'huile-d'olive*

Pansy : la-fan-du-couple-james-et-lily-qui-attend-qui-se-mettent-ensemble !... Ca annonce d'avance la couleur… remarque que dans le chapitre 14, pendant qu'elle se prépare pour le bal, Lily dit a un moment que " James est pas mal "… Mouais, c'est un avis personnel qui n'engage que la Sang-de-…

Alohomora : Pas de ça ! è_é

Pansy : … qui n'engage que la grue. La revieweuse souligne également que, au lieu d'être étonnée, comme les autres filles, Irina sourit, et, un peu plus loin, s'étonne que Lily vote pour Parry. Elle se demande donc si Irina ne se doute pas que Lily a un petit faible pour James ou qu'il va y avoir quelque chose entre eux ?

Ginny : Très, très probable. Mais il n'y a là-dessous aucune magie, juste l'idée que ces deux-là iraient très bien ensemble. 

Pansy : la-fan-du-couple-james-et-lily-qui-attend-qui-se-mettent-ensemble demande également si Irina et Meredith savent ce que Lily a vu de son avenir. 

Ginny : Non, Lily reste très discrète sur le sujet. Elle a juste mentionné qu'elle mourrait d'ici cinq/six ans. 

Pansy : Est-ce que Lily voit uniquement SON avenir ou peut-elle voir celui des autres ? 

Ginny : Pour le moment, Lily ne voit que son avenir et pas au-delà de sa mort. Mais avec de l'entraînement, elle pourrait dépasser cette limite, mais il faut le vouloir.

Pansy : Cool !

Ginny : Non, ce n'est pas cool. 

Pansy : Question : Aura-t-on le droit a une discussion entre les Maraudeurs et la bande d'Ajax ? *hausse les épaules* La bande d'Ajax ? Une bande de tocards, oui !

Ginny : Je ne suis pas d'accord, ils sont plutôt cool.

Pansy : Nous n'avons définitivement pas la même définition du mot cool. En tout cas, aucune conversation n'est prévue au programme.   
Ginny : En fait l'action finale approche. Elle débutera à la fin du chapitre 18 et s'étendra jusqu'à la fin du chapitre 21. Donc toute conversation décontractée va être rendue quasi impossible, tellement tout le monde aura autre chose en tête, genre : « cours, si tu veux vivre vieux ! »

Pansy : La-fan-du-couple-james-et-lily-qui-attend-qui-se-mettent-ensemble voudrait savoir si Parry va bien réagir à sa rupture avec Evans. Parry ? Bien réagir ? *éclate de rire* Pas son genre au p'tit Griffon doré !

Ginny : La revieweuse ajoute : « Si, ceux qui répondent au reviews ne sont pas Voldemort, Peter, Lucius, Grabbe, Goyle, ou d'autre crétins du genre ou crétines, cela dépend ! Je vous embrasse ! (sur la joue, cela va de soit !) et si vous pouviez dire a James de ne pas désespérer ! Bye ! » Je crois que ça t'inclut dans le lot Parkinson.

Pansy : Cette fille n'a ni goût, ni jugement.

Ginny : ^_^ Oui, on dira à James de ne pas désespérer. 

Pansy : Mymy la harpie demande pourquoi la Sangsue…

Ginny : Moïra Carolis =__=

Pansy : … n'a pas dit à Dray où était le centre névralgique de Potter. Ben parce que c'est qu'une petite em******** !

Ginny : *soupir* C'est dans son caractère. Très simplement. Mymy la harpie demande quand Harry fait son super-Patronus, autrement dit, quand voit-on des Détraqueurs ? Les Détraqueurs vont apparaître dès le chapitre 18. // _Et ça va y aller en Patronus !_ // Que va dévoiler Harry avec les Patmols ? Probablement pas grand-chose : il a un Bracelet du Silence. Et puis je ne voudrais pas casser un mythe, mais je pense que le pouvoir des Patmols a été surestimé. 

Pansy : Chris, non, il n'y a pas de super-préfet en vue, mais y a l'autre-là… 

(Alohomora : Je me demande s'ils sont bons ces gâteaux.)

Pansy : … elle surveille tout ce qu'on dit et la relation de Potter et la vieille est classée plus ou moins spoiler. 

Ginny : April Ninja, l'auteur me fait dire que Météra fera son retour. // _Sinon ça aurait servi à quoi la loooongue présentation du début ?_// 

Pansy : T'aimes pas Anna-Lola, April Ninja ? Pour une Poufsouffle, je ne la trouve pas aussi fade que ça. Moi, elle me plaît assez.

(Alohomora : The super pheonix, je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur le tome 5, ce n'est pas le lieux et je ne veux spoiler personne. Sinon, JKR n'a pas cessé de nous dire que tout était planifié, décidé au mot près. Alors, à moins qu'elle ne se désavoue elle-même, James était Poursuiveur (je vois à quelle scène tu fais références, mais relis et tu verras que cela ne prouve rien. Ce n'est pas parce que je me balade avec un arrosoir que je suis pour autant jardinier). Et puis, surtout, je ne vois pas du tout James à une place aussi solitaire que celle d'Attrapeur, c'était un meneur de groupe. Malicia, je le sais, parce que JKR a déjà répondu à cette question lors d'une interview.)

Ginny : *partie dans ses rêves* // _James = Harry en plus épanoui_. _Whaaa ! Il devait dépoter le Potter Sr !!_ // 

Alohomora : Cyngathi, l'explication des pseudonymes des Maraudeurs n'existe que dans la version française. Dans la VO, Rowling se contente juste de les nommer, nous laissant libre d'en donner un sens ou non. Moi, ça m'a plu de donner cette explication quelque peu… *cherche un mot*

Pansy : … stupide ?

Ginny : … inattendue ?

Alohomora : … gourmande ! ^_^ Sinon, t'inquiète, _normalement_ – j'insiste sur le _normalement_ –…

Ginny : Elle insiste sur le _normalement_.

Pansy : Remarquez qu'elle insiste sur le _normalement_.

Alohomora : Bon ça va è_é Donc normalement, _les Portes_ ne se terminera pas d'une manière aussi abrupte que _le Secret_… 

Les lecteurs : *soupir de soulagement*

Ginny : En même temps…

Pansy : … elle a dit _normalement_.

Ginny : Chris, la raison du malaise de James face à la demi-limace n'a en fait rien à voir avec la limace.

Pansy : Qui aurait peur d'une demi-limace ? Une limace, j'entends bien, mais une demi-limace… 

Ginny : C'est juste le contrecoup du stress. James est à bout physiquement et magiquement. Il s'attendait à voir un gros-monstre-tout-affreux surgir de derrière la porte. Il était concentré, prêt à réagir immédiatement et avait donc fait appel à ses dernières forces. Quand il s'est avéré que le gros-monstre-tout-affreux n'était qu'une demi-limace, toute la tension s'est dissipée avec ses dernières forces. 

Pansy : Fanatique n'a pas bien compris le truc avec la dalle ronde. Etait-elle déjà comme ça au début ?

Ginny : Non. // _Quel aurait été alors l'intérêt de la défaire ?_ // Les pièces étaient dans le désordre. 

Pansy : Autre question de Fanatique : Comment Dumbledore a rejoint les garçons dans la salle du dragon ? Y a-t-il une autre entrée ?

Ginny : Non, il n'y en a qu'une. Il était tout simplement déjà là, mais ni Harry, ni Malfoy ne l'avaient repéré. Pansy : Comment a-t-il fait pour se cacher sur une plate-forme d'un mètre de largeur ?

Ginny : *philosophiquement* C'est Dumbledore ! 

Pansy : Question de Myosotis : Est-ce que le fait qu'on ne connaisse pas le nom de Météra est lié au fait qu'on ne connaît qu'une partie de celui de Torr ?

Ginny : *fronce les sourcils* Peut-être… Céline, il n'est pas bizarre que les reviews aient été effacées puisqu'elles ont disparu quand l'auteur a supprimé sa fic. 

(Alohomora : Ce qui m'énerve c'est que je les avais précieusement enregistrées dans les entrailles électroniques de Gilles, mais comme cette boîte de conserve a eu la fin qu'on lui connaît… *soupir*)

Pansy : *enthousiaste* Ouais Moa, très bonne idée ! La sangsue avec Rosier ! … Quoiqu'à mon avis c'est du gâchis, mais je préfère la voir avec lui que tourner autour de mon Dracounet.

Ginny : *se mord la langue pour ne pas rire* *inspire profondément pour se remettre de son fou rire* Sinon, petit détail technique, Moïra n'est pas brune, mais blonde.

Pansy : Même pas vrai ! C'est une fausse blonde ! par contre Moa…

Ginny et Pansy : *d'une même voix* VIVE TORR !!!! TROOOOOOOOOP CLAAAAASSE !!!! *____*

Alohomora : *se mord l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire*

Pansy et Ginny : *fusillent l'auteur des yeux* 

Alohomora : Et Harry et Draco ? 

Pansy et Ginny : *de marbre* C'est différent ! 

Alohomora : *très sérieusement* Sûrement !... Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans l'alu ! 

Pansy : Question de Saint Seiya : Quand la sangsue…

Ginny : Moïra ! =__= 

Pansy : … dit que Torr est _lui_, fait-elle allusion à Vous-Savez-Qui ? *réfléchit un instant* Torr ??? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Nooon… *re-réfléchit* Ce n'est pas possible ? … Dites ? *panique un peu*

Ginny : *pas rassuré* Heu... // _M***** -100 points en sex-appel d'un seul coup! _*déception* //

Pansy et Ginny : *se tournent vers l'auteur et la dévisagent avec méfiance*

Pansy à Ginny : En serait-elle capable ?

Ginny à Pansy : Totalement !

Alohomora : ^____________^ Je suis capable de TOUT… sauf de faire un Hermione/Harry *brrr*.

Ginny et Pansy : *brrr aussi*

Ginny : Tilla demande si on saura où sont les centres magiques des personnages... *se tourne vers l'auteur* 

Alohomora : Pour quelques uns, peut-être. 

Ginny : *ton taquin* Un peu comme les empreintes ?

Alohomora : *grogne* Mouais…

Pansy : Elen demande si on va revoir le dragon et les Dryades. En voilà d'autres de sacrées frimeuses !

Ginny : T'es jalouse ! 

Pansy : *hausse les épaules* Parce que tu ne l'es pas ?

Ginny : Bien sûr que non. // _Je les déteste !!_ _ // Elen, on reverra les Dryades. 

Pansy : Et le dragon ?

Ginny : Pas vraiment, mais on reparlera de lui. 

Pansy : Remaque d'Isly : « C'est tu moi ou les Serpentard son vraiment chien quand ils s'y mettent... tu réussis vraiment à nous le montrer et j'aimerais pas être à la place de leurs victimes... » Bien sûr que nous sommes chiens !... euh Serpents ! *fièrement* Nous sommes Serpentard après tout.

Ginny : Non ! Vous êtes des Serpentard _crétins_, nuance ! 

Pansy : Tu veux tâter de mon poing, Oie Blanche ?

Ginny : *ton méprisant* Je suis contre la violence. // _Approche et je te réduis en purée, face de Bulldog !_ //

Pansy : Trouillarde !

Ginny : Démissionnée de l'encéphale !

Pansy : O_o ????? Sara demande si Potter va tomber amoureux d'une fille.

Ginny : *sort un bazooka* On va voir ça ! è_é

Les lecteurs : *se reculent un peu effrayés*

Ginny : *aperçoit la réaction des lecteurs* *baisse son arme et fait un grand sourire* ^_____^ C'était pour rire ! hihi ! Je suis sûre que la fille que choisira Harry sera très bien. // _Normal, ce sera MOI !_ // Donc… *se racle la gorge* heu… Les questions ! Parkinson ! 

Pansy : Gnn ?? Ah oui ! les questions ! Fashion Phoenix demande si on verra un duel avec nos héros favoris (Harry, les Maraudeurs ou Lily)…. *fronce les sourcils* Nos ? Parle pour toi ! 

Ginny : Il est en effet bien possible qu'on assiste à un ou deux duels. 

Pansy : Sinon quel aurait été l'intérêt d'introduire cet élément ? =__= 

Ginny : // _Bon sang ! Mais elle réfléchit de temps en temps… ça fait peur !_ // 

Pansy : Question toujours de Fashion Phoenix : Va t-on en savoir plus sur Rosier et ses affaires de familles ainsi que celle de la sangsue ?

Ginny : Moïra ! =__= 

Pansy : Mouais, si tu veux, passons, ce n'est pas bien important !

Ginny : Vous en saurez plus sur eux et leurs familles, c'est prévu.

Pansy : Dans quel chapitre le mystère Minigalle/Eternat sera élucidé ? 

Ginny : Le 20. 

Pansy : *murmure* Il y a un mystère Minigalle/Eternat ? 

Ginny : *soupire* Oui.

Pansy : Tu m'étonnes que les lecteurs se plaignent du nombre de mystères !

Ginny : Aurora/Freyja s'insurge contre le manque de tolérance dont les lecteurs font preuve envers Parry. Si Lily l'a choisie, ce n'est pas pour des prunes.

Pansy : *soupire* Si elle était restée avec lui, nous n'aurions pas eu Potter Jr sur les bras. Au lieu de ça, elle a préféré le gringalet binoclard ! Trop cloche cette fille. 

Ginny : Eh ! è_é Ne dis pas de mal des Potter, face de Bulldog ! Xaebhal a remarqué une petite erreur ferroviaire. L'auteur s'est empressée de faire le changement et maintenant, plus de risque de collision. ^__^ 

Pansy : Question de Lisa Barcq : verra-t-on cette poseuse d'Adhonores se la jouer avec son piano ? Réponse : No idea ! Cela se peut, Madame-je-suis-la-plus-belle aime bien se la raconter.

Ginny : *tousse* Jalouse* tousse*.

Pansy : *s'étouffant* Moi ? Jalouse de l'autre-là ?

(Alohomora : Moi ?)

Pansy : *agacée* Non, l'autre !

(Alohomora : Ohh… Meredith.)

Pansy : *grognon* Mouais… 

(Alohomora : T'aurais des raisons d'être jalouse. Elle est jolie, gracieuse, douée, mystérieuse et, surtout, elle a Remus !)

La gent féminine : ON LA DETESTE !!!

(Alohomora : ^__^)

Pansy : Sandrine trouve que les perso sont un peu ooc… Ooc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Ginny : *soupir* _Out Of Character_ ! Ça veut dire que les personnalités des personnages ne sont pas respectées.

Pansy : Ohhhh… *réfléchit un instant* Je suis d'accord ! Mon Draco, il est pas comme d'habitude et Potter non plus (mais, ça je m'en fous).

Ginny : *murmure* Pour Malfoy ce n'est pas forcément un mal, pour Harry je ne dis pas... *plus fort* Il faut quand même ne pas perdre de vue que Harry et Malfoy ne sont pas dans des situations et des positions qui leur sont familières.

(Alohomora : De manière générale, je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours si catastrophique qu'un personnage bascule peu à peu dans le OOC, du moment que c'est expliqué, motivé et progressif, ça traduit une évolution. Prenez l'exemple ô combien fameux de Willow dans Buffy ! Mais il est certain que tout les lecteurs/téléspectateurs ne l'acceptent pas. De plus, pour l'auteur se pose l'éternel dilemme évolution/trahison des personnages. C'est une alchimie très difficile à opérer et qui ne réussit pas à tous les coups, même les plus grands s'y sont cassé les dents. N'est-ce pas Mrs Rowling ? ^__^ = sourire un peu crispé. Et choisir de figer un personnage n'est pas non plus la solution. N'est-ce pas Mrs Rowling-bis ?)

Ginny : Certes, Lisa Barcq, les prénoms Silver et Orpheo renvoient aux couleurs de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Mais il y a également d'autres raisons (surtout pour Orpheo en fait.) Et, dernière question de Lisa Barcq : Harry va-t-il rencontrer ses grands-parents ? *jette un regard à l'auteur* Réponse normande : P'têt ben qu'oui, p'têt ben qu'non. 

Pansy : EoWyN demande pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut s'en prendre à Potter Sr… *pause réflexive* Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après Potter Sr ? O_o

Ginny : *agacée* Si tu t'étais un peu renseignée avant de venir, tu le saurais et ne passerais pas pour une débile devant tout le monde… // _Oh minute ! Elle passe déjà pour une débile_. //

Pansy : è_é *regard chargé de Cruciato* Donc, connaissant l'autre…

(Alohomora : *gratouille la tête de Patmol*)

Pansy : … il est fort probable que l'on connaîtra la raison plus tard. Deuxième question… *s'interrompt* On ne pourrait pas limiter les reviewers à une question ?

Alohomora : Non. 

Pansy : C'était juste une suggestion. Pour une fois que je me sentais d'humeur altruiste. Donc, deuxième question… *lit*… *relève la tête*… *relit*… *se gratte la tête*… Comprends pas !

Ginny : *prend le papier et lit* « lorsque les parents de Harry se sont fait tuer, Voldemort était venu tuer James ou Harry ? » *jette un regard à Pansy* Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris au juste ?

Pansy : *hausse les épaules*

Alohomora : Ça, c'est davantage une question pour Rowling que pour moi. Lune d'argent, désolée, je ne peux répondre à tes questions, elles comportent trop de spoilers. ^_^;; Le PDV de l'épilogue, ah non, ça c'est la surprise. Je ne dirai rien à ce sujet. Sinon, fanfiction.net m'a joué un sale tour ! Il m'a squeezé un certain nombre de reviews. Je suis donc désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ces questions qui se sont perdues au détour d'un 1 ou d'un 0. 

Pansy : Ben pas moi ! Ca fait autant de boulot en moins. 

Ginny : *jette un regard réprobateur à Pansy* // _Je suis bien contente également._ // Au revoir, cela a été un véritable plaisir. // Et m****, j'ai raté _Magiquement Passionné_ ! //

Pansy : Pas pour moi ! A cause de tout ça, j'ai loupé l'épisode de ma série. *grmbl* Vais demander à Millicent si elle ne l'aurait pas emmagistré ! *re-grmbl*

Alohomora : Bye ^__^


	18. chapitre 17, deuxième partie

**Titre** : Les Portes

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo, pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes parus et traduits en français. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement fortuites !

**Disclaimer** : je rappelle à tous ceux qui auraient raté les Magicobus, Harry Potter et tout son univers sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent en écrivant cette fic.

La dangereuse Méduse est la propriété intellectuelle de Jo et sentimentale de Hataru (mais m'est d'avis que Piep la piquerait bien également p)

**Avertissement** : G

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1975 : les Maraudeurs entrent en cinquième année et la situation politique dégénère. C'est dans un climat incertain qu'arrivent deux nouveaux élèves Silver et Orpheo Knight. Ce que tous ignorent c'est que ces deux garçons sont en réalité Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy qui ont remonté le temps de vingt ans et sont coincés dans le passé, à moins de retrouver les Portes (celles du titre bien entendu).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le hasard faisant drôlement bien les choses (tu parles ! c'est que ça arrangeait l'auteur) les Maraudeurs, Les Mortes Vivantes, Rogue, Moïra, Silver et Orpheo Knight sont les seuls élèves qui restent à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Pour passer le temps, les bandes rivales se lancent des défis. 

Petit rappel : à la fin de la première partie du chapitre 17, Peter a la tête dans une bulle d'eau pour cause de présence de branchies, Remus est aveugle, Sirius a 7 yeux, Orpheo des épines dans le dos et James des boursouflures sur le visage. 

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-avec-lesquels-on-commence-à-se-familiariser **(depuis le temps !) 

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle.

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. (il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…)

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily (les pierres sont plus bavardes et les statues plus expressives)

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. (alors lui on ne l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continue de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit ? je me le demande bien…)

Esther Black : mère de Sirius, conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société.

Pâris Black : père de Sirius.

Météra : mère de James.

Henry : père de James.

Cassandra : nourrice de James.

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments** (qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas imaginer des fois !) :

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée et des Maraudeurs. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry.

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : à Zéna qui a beta-readé en deux temps trois mouvements. ^^ *clap clap* Grâce à elle vous avez un joli chapitre, sinon il aurait fallu attendre un mois parce que… bla bla bla = _Alo__ raconte sa vie, donc on abrège_. ^_^

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora** : Ahahahhh ! *super joyce* = _On a un peu peur, là_. Faut pas ! c'est une bonne nouvelle. _On se méfie quand même_. Un **newsgroup** tout nouveau tout frais a vu le jour ! A quoi ça sert ? Très simple, vous vous inscrivez (promis je ne vous obligerai pas à acheter des aspirateurs et des machines à laver !) et vous êtes directement prévenus de la prochaine MAJ. Si ça, ce n'est pas magique ! ^_^ Plus besoin de venir vérifier ou d'envoyer des mails désespérés. 

Je pourrais même afficher tous vos beaux dessins.

En parlant de dessin, vérifiez que Jo n'a pas fait une MAJ de son site un de ces quatre, car elle a préparé un joli petit dessin parodique d'un certain passage de ce chapitre. Je vous jure : très très drôle ! (et je préfère même sa version à la mienne p)

(pour les adresses : allez voir du côté de ma bio)

Chapitre 17 : Un Noël rouge et vert (deuxième partie)

_25 Décembre 1975 : Joyeux Noël !_

  
  


La morosité s'était abattue sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. 

Au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés et les traits crispés, Adhonores jouait du violon. L'archet, loin de bondir musicalement sur les cordes, les accrochaient, les écorchaient même. A chaque fausse note, Remus, toujours aveugle, esquissait une grimace inquiète. Lily, sourde aux accords, s'abîmait les yeux dans les flammes qui se tordaient dans l'âtre. Sirius et Peter étaient penchés sur un échiquier, les mines sérieuses et réfléchies. Mais, au comportement des pièces, il y avait fort à parier qu'aucun des deux ne sût lequel devait jouer le prochain coup. Norgoth, installée dans le canapé, parcourait machinalement du regard une revue. Elle l'achevait à peine qu'elle la reprenait aussitôt, sans jamais y porter le moindre intérêt. Dans ce calme tendu, l'arrivée d'Orpheo et de James attira immédiatement toute l'attention. Ils étaient tous bien trop heureux d'avoir autre chose sur lequel concentrer leurs mornes pensées.

"Alors ?" s'enquit Peter en émettant quelques bulles.

James se laissa tomber dans le canapé, à côté de Sirius. Il concentra un instant son attention sur la partie d'échec en cours. "Les noirs jouent et gagnent." déclara-t-il et il but le verre de Bièraubeurre tiède qui traînait sur le guéridon. Sirius et Peter baissèrent machinalement la tête vers le plateau de jeu mais ne s'y arrêtèrent pas.

Peter revint à la charge. "Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Dumbledore ?" 

"Pas grand chose." soupira James et il se passa la main sur le visage. "Il m'a écouté puis renvoyé."

"C'est tout ? Il n'a fait aucun commentaire ?" s'étonna Sirius.

"Non, juste dit que des jours sombres s'annonçaient mais que l'espoir persisterait tant que l'on continuerait à avoir la volonté de se battre, ou un charabia dans ce genre." 

James s'avachit un peu plus dans le canapé. Norgoth reposa son magazine, Adhonores cessa de jouer et Lily se leva. Sirius fronçait les sourcils et Peter écarquillait les yeux d'incompréhension. 

"Plutôt nébuleux." conclut Remus.

"Vous… Vous croyez que nous allons tous…" Peter marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il jeta un regard circulaire, comme s'il redoutait qu'un intrus ne l'écoutât. Il inspira et reprit à voix basse "… mourir ?" 

James se redressa d'un coup, comme fouetté par la question. Les autres avaient réagi avec le même ahurissement. Abasourdis, ils dévisageaient Peter, cherchant une logique dans la question, pourtant fort simple.

Adhonores rompit le silence. "Oui." dit-elle doucement.

Instantanément, tous les regards quittèrent le Maraudeur pour fixer la Morte Vivante. 

"Tout le monde meurt." acheva-t-elle de sa voix monocorde. "C'est l'ordre naturel des choses."

Les paroles d'Adhonores choquèrent James. Bien sûr que tout le monde mourrait un jour où l'autre, mais se le faire rappeler aussi froidement était plus que déstabilisant. L'être humain se faisait fort de ne jamais trop penser au moment où la vie le quitterait. 

James frissonna. Un froid pénible l'envahissait, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'oppression le gagnait. Il remua les épaules, cherchant à se débarrasser de cette désagréable impression. Il réalisa soudain qu'il s'agissait de la même impression que lorsque, sous la forme d'un cerf, il pressentait un danger. Immédiatement, il tourna la tête en tout sens, cherchant l'origine de la menace. Mais dans la salle commune, il n'y avait qu'eux : les trois Mortes Vivantes, Orpheo, lui et les trois autres Maraudeurs. Pourtant, quelque chose ou quelqu'un devait bien être responsable de ce malaise. James inspira profondément et fit appel au Cerf pour améliorer sa sensibilité, tout en le restreignent suffisamment pour ne pas être submergé par la défiance naturelle de l'animal. Très vite son odorat se développa, son ouïe s'affina et un flot de sensations le submergea brutalement. 

James perçut en tout premier lieu des coups sourds et réguliers. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre coeur. Il frappait fort et répandait dans son corps un sang chargé d'appréhension. Ses poumons étaient en feu et sa gorge le brûlait. L'air s'était chargé d'une odeur de souffre asphyxiante et était devenu irrespirable. Un frisson lui parcourait l'échine et des spasmes contractaient douloureusement son estomac. Sa peau était recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur froide. Il était terrifié et au bord de l'évanouissement. 

James ne pouvait en supporter davantage et il préféra refouler le Cerf au fin fond de sa conscience. La peur se mua en sentiment d'oppression. L'air perdit cette odeur écoeurante mais était toujours lourd. Son cœur cogna moins, mais le sang lui battait toujours aux tempes. 

Aux comportements de ses camarades, James pouvait dire avec certitude qu'eux aussi étaient sensibles à cette impression sourde de danger. Remus avait percé le cuir de l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, à force d'y enfoncer ses ongles et émettait un grognement sourd. Norgoth était blanche, presque verdâtre, et fermait ses poings fortement sur le magazine qu'elle n'avait pas lâché. Peter, roide dans le canapé, les yeux exorbités, claquait des dents (ce qui était très étrange à voir ! Avec toute l'eau autour de sa tête, on aurait dit une carpe dans un bocal en train de gober des mouches). Sirius s'était levé brusquement et cherchait du regard ce qui provoquait ce sentiment de malaise. Adhonores s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même et tremblait comme une feuille. Lily avait le visage décomposé par la peur, le souffle court et les yeux écarquillés.

Il fallait se calmer. 

Mais comment ? 

Subitement et sans raison apparente, le Mantra Blanc s'imposa à James. Il l'accueillit sans se poser de questions. Les yeux fermés, il répéta la formule jusqu'à ce qu'il eut repris le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Il constata également qu'en plus du calme, le Mantra Blanc lui avait apporté une très grande sensibilité, mais différente de celle du Cerf qui n'était que purement animale. Surpris et émerveillé à la fois, il promena son regard sur les meubles de la salle commune qui, à force d'être en contact avec de la Magie, émettaient une sorte de lueur. Il était, par exemple, capable de voir qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil près de l'escalier du dortoir des filles (celui qui s'y risquerait se retrouverait quitte pour une journée entière sans pouvoir se relever). Ses camarades était également comme nimbés de lumière. James resta longtemps à regarder, émerveillé, comment l'air se teintait d'un vert irisé autour de Lily. Mais la réalité se rappela à lui. Il reprit son observation et discerna facilement quelle était l'origine de cette oppression.

Ou plutôt _qui _?

Orpheo. 

Les yeux de James, irrigués par son flux magique, mirent à jour un fait des plus troublants. Tout autour d'Orpheo, l'air tourbillonnait furieusement et s'était teinté d'un rouge sombre inquiétant. James sentit la panique le reprendre. Quelque chose en lui s'affolait, lui hurlait de s'éloigner le plus loin, le plus vite possible d'Orpheo. 

Adhonores poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol. 

Remus se dressa aussitôt sur ses pieds, l'inquiétude gravée sur le visage. Mais sa cécité le clouait sur place. Défiant l'obscurité dans laquelle il était enfermé, personnage de pantomime, il avança d'un pas hésitant. Il trébucha sur les coussins éparpillés au sol et se cogna contre les fauteuils. "Meredith ?" appela-t-il, paniqué.

James posa la main sur l'épaule d'Orpheo. "Orpheo !" Il le secoua comme pour le tirer d'un sommeil profond, hanté de cauchemars.

Orpheo cligna des yeux puis agita la tête. Etonné, il dévisagea James puis regarda ses camarades sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. "Qu'est-il arrivé à Adhonores ?" demanda-t-il en se massant les tempes.

James l'observa un long moment. Il cherchait dans son regard, dans son expression ou son attitude un signe. Un signe de quoi au juste ? James n'en savait trop rien. De méchanceté ou de culpabilité peut-être mais il n'y trouva que de l'étonnement. La pression de l'air était redevenue normale. Plus de frisson, plus de chair de poule ou de battements de cœur intempestifs.

"Aucune idée." répondit finalement James. 

Orpheo se leva et s'approcha d'Adhonores pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

James tourna la tête vers Sirius qui n'avait pas bougé, toujours planté au milieu du tapis. Que s'était-il passé ? Sirius ne semblait pas le savoir non plus. Il fronçait les sourcils et regardait ses compagnons s'agiter autour de la Morte Vivante. 

Assez vite, Adhonores retrouva des couleurs et put se relever. On lui demanda ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle répondit qu'elle avait juste eu un malaise, probablement provoqué par la fatigue ou la chaleur, rien de bien grave. On accepta sans commentaire cette explication sécurisante.

Après la prédiction-catastrophe de Trelawney, le sentiment d'oppression angoissant et le malaise d'Adhonores achevèrent de plonger la salle commune de Gryffondor dans le plus grand inconfort. Plus personne n'osait bouger ou dire un mot. Alors, quand Sirius frappa du poing sur la table basse, tout le monde sursauta. "Allez ! C'est la nuit de Noël quand même ! C'est un devoir de s'amuser dignement." s'écria-t-il avec un excès de bonne humeur. Les autres, surpris, le dévisagèrent avec incrédulité. Sirius leur adressa un regard suppliant. James lança un sifflement enthousiaste. "Nous sommes à tes ordres." déclara-t-il et il se mit au garde-à-vous. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius. Il bomba le torse avec une importance exagérée et redressa la tête. "Tout d'abord, il faut de la musique." décréta-t-il. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt magiquement fait. De la chambre des garçons, vint un coquillage enchanté. Mais comme personne n'était d'accord sur la musique à mettre, Sirius imposa arbitrairement, en sa qualité de maître de cérémonie, _La Tarentelle des Doxys_ ("Tu aurais pu trouver un peu moins... ridicule ?" se moqua Remus). La musique était peut-être tristement stupide, mais agréablement entraînante. Bien vite, malaise et sombre présage disparurent de l'esprit de chacun. On discuta – beaucoup – et on se disputa – un peu –. Quelques-uns chantèrent et d'autres dansèrent (ou essayèrent). James ne regrettait guère le réveillon familial qu'il était en train de manquer.

Alors que les Gryffondor se laissaient étourdir par la danse, des oiseaux se pressèrent contre les fenêtres de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Peter et Norgoth se dépêchèrent de leur ouvrir. Les volatiles s'engouffrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce et firent pleuvoir sur les adolescents des paquets multicolores.

"Les cadeaux !" s'exclama joyeusement Lily.

"Un peu en avance." remarqua Norgoth. 

Certains oiseaux mieux dressés déposèrent soigneusement leur chargement devant leur destinataire, mais, pour la plupart, tout était éparpillé dans la salle commune. Une chasse au trésor s'improvisa et à travers la pièce, on criait les noms écrits sur les cartes. 

"Tante Léonie ?"

"Pour moi." et une main s'agitait.

"Cousin Armand ?"

"Oui." répondait avec empressement une voix.

On profita de cette pagaille relative pour s'échanger des cadeaux discrètement. De temps en temps, on se faisait surprendre, mais chacun affectait pourtant de n'avoir rien vu.

Impatient, comme à chaque fois, James déchira l'emballage du premier paquet qui lui tomba sous la main. Il fut tout étonné de découvrir une bague à balai. Il redressa la tête et vit Sirius qui lui adressait un clin d'œil. James lui répondit par un sourire.

Remus lui offrit une montre pour remplacer celle qu'il avait cassée dans sa chute. Elle était pourvue d'un grand nombre de petites fonctions magiques, pratiquement toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres, mais elle était jolie et donnait l'heure et c'était le principal. Peter, fidèle à lui-même, avait déniché un livre singulier : une encyclopédie sur des créatures fantastiques et mythiques dont même les sorciers ne pouvaient assurer l'existence. James ouvrit le volume au hasard et tomba sur l'illustration d'un animal des moins engageants (un mélange raté entre un chien et une araignée), baptisé Arachnocanis. James referma l'ouvrage en esquissant une grimace et reprit son déballage de cadeaux. Ses parents lui avaient fait parvenir une lettre lui informant que son cadeau l'attendait à la maison et sa mère ajoutait : "J'espère que ça te permettra d'améliorer tes notes en cours de Potion !" C'était mauvais signe ! Mais pour le faire patienter jusque là, son père lui avait expédié un manuel de Quidditch, édition limitée, signé par deux de ses joueurs préférés. Un trésor ! Dans la même idée, ses oncles lui offraient deux billets pour la petite finale et la finale de la coupe d'Europe de Quidditch qui se déroulerait l'année prochaine, en Espagne. Ils avaient également prévu l'argent pour le voyage, l'hébergement et la nourriture. Ses grands-parents lui avaient envoyé ce que James prit au début pour une canne en bois. Ce fut en lisant la lettre jointe qu'il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un Bourdon (une sorte de bâton magique) qui avait appartenu à un de ses ancêtres. Comme de coutume, il reçut des cartes de vœux d'amis qui lui souhaitaient de bonnes fêtes et de jeunes sorcières qui lui clamaient leur amour inconditionnel. 

Après avoir bien ri et se promettant de la faire lire à Sirius, James reposa la lettre d'une certaine Naomi Nicolas – qu'il n'était même pas sûr de connaître –. Il remarqua alors, sous des papiers déchirés et les lettres ouvertes, un petit cadeau qui lui avait échappé. Content de ne pas avoir ouvert tous ses paquets, il s'en saisit et s'apprêtait à le déballer quand Sirius lui colla quelque chose sous le nez.

"Regarde !" s'exclama ce dernier au comble de l'excitation.

"Si tu l'éloignais un peu de mon nez, je verrais peut-être un peu mieux. Je te rappelle que je suis myope, pas aveugle !" répliqua James. Sirius s'exécuta. James distingua alors dans le creux de la main du Maraudeur deux paires d'ailes dorées.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda James qui n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. "Deux Vif d'Or qui auraient subi un régime ?"

Sirius ne releva pas la moquerie, il était bien trop exalté. "C'est pour mettre aux chaussures. Grâce à ça, tu peux courir plus vite, sauter plus haut et il est même dit que tu peux faire quelques pas dans le vide et marcher sur l'eau !"

James siffla d'admiration, tandis qu'il cherchait une prise pour déchirer le papier-cadeau du tout petit paquet. Il baissa la tête pour mieux voir ce qu'il faisait quand son regard tomba sur un cadre de photo retourné devant Sirius. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet du menton.

"Quoi ?" demanda Sirius qui était en train de faire admirer son cadeau à Peter.

"Le truc près de ton pied. On dirait un cadre." Curieux, James en oublia son cadeau et se pencha pour tenter de saisir l'objet, mais Sirius le devança.

"Oh ! Ca ?" fit Sirius, en dissimulant la chose derrière son dos. "Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout !" assura-t-il précipitamment. "Une babiole, deux fois rien, une blague d'une de mes tantes. Tu sais comment elles sont." Mais James n'écoutait pas mot du discours que Sirius balbutiait à toute vitesse, il était bien trop occupé à regarder dans le reflet que le carreau lui renvoyait. Il ne pouvait rien distinguer, mais il savait que la fixité de son regard finirait par inquiéter Sirius.

"Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?" finit par demander le Maraudeur anxieux. Il jetait quelques regards par-dessus son épaule, mais n'osait se retourner.

"Oh rien ! Juste le reflet de ce que tu caches derrière ton dos." répondit James d'une voix innocente.

Paniqué, Sirius se retourna prestement pour vérifier les paroles de James et révéla du même coup un cadre à photo qu'il cherchait tant à cacher. Habilement, James s'en empara et s'esquiva tout aussitôt. Sirius eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. 

"Potter !" hurla Sirius, une fois remis de sa surprise. "Tu es un homme mort !" 

"Il faudrait pour cela que tu parviennes à m'attraper, teckel !" Sirius était peut-être plus costaud que James mais également plus lent.

"Tu vas voir ce qu'il te dit le teckel, portemanteau !" grogna Sirius. 

Le Maraudeur voulut s'élancer sur James mais, manque de chance, il glissa sur une méduse gélatineuse – un jouet pour le bain que Peter avait reçu – et s'affala de tout son long dans les papiers cadeaux. L'infortune des uns fait la gaieté des autres. Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire (du moins ceux qui savaient rire) et les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas quand James découvrit que le cadre contenait un portrait d'Anna-Lola Hunter qui braillait « MON SIRI D'AMOUR ! » tout en envoyant des baisers à tout va. James martelait le sol à force de rire. Orpheo était tombé du canapé et se tenait les côtes. Peter ne devait plus y voir grand-chose, tant sa bulle d'eau gargouillait. Norgoth cachait sa bouche derrière ses mains, mais ses yeux trahissaient son amusement. Adhonores expliquait ce qui se passait à un pauvre Remus complètement perdu. 

"Je ne savais pas que c'était sérieux entre toi et Hunter." déclara Lily en essayant de paraître sérieuse. 

Sirius se releva avec un excès de dignité. 

"Tu lui as envoyé la tienne ?" demanda Peter en émettant des gargouillis hilares.

"Pas du tout !" répliqua Sirius sèchement. Il ramassa le portrait que James avait lâché.

"Je me demande ce que va en dire Lynn." dit Norgoth sur un ton de reproche. Sirius lui lança un regard de défi.

"Ce n'est pas très honnête de ta part, Sirius." ajouta Orpheo qui se rasseyait dans le canapé. "Tu vas lui faire beaucoup de peine." Et il secoua la tête d'un air de reproche.

"Mais ce n'est pas moi ! C'est Hunter qui m'a envoyé sa photo." s'écria Sirius, outré.

"Oui, nous nous en doutons." intervint gentiment Remus. Sirius lui adressa un regard de remerciement. "En tout cas, ce n'est sûrement pas Lynn." acheva philosophiquement le loup-garou. 

Sirius enfouit son visage dans ses mains et les rires repartirent de plus belle. Plus il essayait de les convaincre de sa bonne foi, moins ils l'écoutaient. Sirius ne savait plus où donner de la tête et de la voix. Quand, enfin, ils finirent par se lasser de le faire tourner en bourrique, Sirius se pencha vers James.

"Je t'assure, je ne lui ai rien demandé." insista-t-il gravement.

"Mais oui, mais oui, Sirius. Je te crois." soupira James, avec un petit sourire en coin. 

Sirius prit un air reconnaissant puis, après un long silence, il ajouta : "Pas la peine d'en parler à Lynn, d'accord ?"

"Tiens ?" s'étonna Lily. James releva la tête. "Ce cadeau n'a pas d'étiquette." Elle retournait dans ses mains un paquet que James identifia aussitôt. 

La boîte à musique. 

James eut l'impression que son cœur était remonté jusque dans la gorge. Il baissa furieusement la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser au petit paquet qu'il n'avait toujours pas déballé. Bon sang ! Il n'avait jamais vu des nœuds aussi serrés ! Et ses doigts rendus malhabiles par la nervosité n'aidaient pas. 

Lily, elle, défit le ruban sans difficulté. Alors qu'elle déchirait le papier, James n'eut alors plus qu'une idée : se lever et prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ou, plutôt se jeter sur Lily et lui arracher la boîte à musique et s'enfuir après. Mais quelle idée avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Il était complètement fou ! Voilà, c'était ça ! Il avait perdu la raison. A quel moment ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être une conséquence de devenir un Animagus. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête s'était soudainement vidée. Une véritable baudruche. A force de se changer en animal, il était peut-être devenu stupide. Sans parler du fait qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds mais n'avait pourtant jamais eu aussi chaud de toute sa vie. Mais qu'avait fait Orpheo avec le feu ? Il y avait mis une bûche magiquement trafiquée ? Il était malade ! Il avait la fièvre ce qui provoquait des réactions incontrôlées. 

Pendant qu'il se posait des questions sur sa santé mentale, Lily avait déballé la boîte à musique. James oublia le nœud (qu'il resserrait d'ailleurs probablement plus qu'autre chose) de son cadeau et concentra toute son attention sur le visage de Lily. La surprise fut la première émotion qui s'y grava. James retint sa respiration. 

Elle regarda longtemps les décorations du couvercle. 

James était sur des charbons ardents (et commençait accessoirement à manquer d'air). 

Elle ouvrit la boîte à musique. 

Ca y est ! C'était le moment fatidique ! James se souvint tout de même que l'air était indispensable à la vie et prit une grande inspiration. Peter releva la tête de son livre et le dévisagea étonné. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" glouglouta-t-il.

"Rien, je m'entraîne pour le prochain concours d'apnée." répondit distraitement James. 

Lily reposa la boîte de la main gauche, tandis que, dans la droite, elle tenait un parchemin soigneusement plié. 

James attrapa sa baguette et serra le poing dessus. Il pouvait toujours faire venir le papier à lui et inventer un mensonge – il s'y entendait plutôt bien pour baratiner –. 

Elle le dépliait. 

James déglutit. Elle pouvait le lire mais si jamais, il voyait sur son visage la moindre trace d'horreur, il la stupefixierait et puis lui jetterait un sort d'Amnésie. 

Elle lisait. 

Mais peut-être ne serait-elle pas horrifiée. Après tout, il ne disait rien… d'horrifiant… Juste qu'il avait vu cette boîte à musique et puis qu'il l'avait trouvé belle, enfin qu'elle lui avait plue quoi et puis qu'il s'était dit, comme ça, en passant, pourquoi ne pas lui offrir à elle, sa rivale préférée… Euh non pas 'préférée', il avait effacée cette mention, c'était trop d'informations d'un coup ! Il avait mis quoi à la place déjà ?... 

Elle souriait.

C'était bon signe ça ! Vite ! En profiter pour reprendre à nouveau sa respiration. Mais pourquoi ses poumons ne fonctionnaient pas correctement ? Il était malade. Peut-être que Rogue et Knight lui avaient jeté un maléfice bien vicieux _made_ _in Slytherin House_. 

Elle levait la tête.

Vite ! Il baissa la sienne. Oh ! Comme ce nœud était intéressant. Mais par les flammes de tous les dragons, qu'est-ce qu'il était serré ! Et impossible de se souvenir du sort pour défaire les nœuds. Le vide total ! (Normal, sa tête était une baudruche). Après quelques secondes, il risqua un coup d'œil.

Elle ouvrait le tiroir.

En fait, dans le mot, il lui expliquait surtout comment fonctionnait la boîte à musique. 

Elle saisit une petite figurine (la fille).

Là était le second moment critique. Elle avait accepté l'idée qu'il lui offrît un cadeau, comme ça, sans réelle raison apparente. Comment allait-elle prendre les petites figurines ? Qu'est-ce que son cœur cognait fort ! Tout le monde devait l'entendre. Est-ce que ça pouvait exploser un cœur ?

Elle éclata de rire. 

C'était la plus jolie musique que James n'avait jamais entendue de sa vie. Il pouvait devenir sourd maintenant !

Elle releva une fois encore la tête.

Il oublia de baisser la sienne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Instantanément, Lily devint aussi rouge que son pull gryffondorien. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et tourna prestement la tête, s'intéressant avec beaucoup d'attention au bracelet qu'avait reçu Adhonores. 

"James ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?" s'inquiéta Orpheo.

"Euh… Si… Pourquoi ?" En fait, non, il ne se sentait pas très bien, mais pas mal non plus. C'était… bizarre. 

"Tu vois ton pull ?" James baissa la tête. Tiens ? Lui aussi portait un pull rouge… Un signe du destin, sûrement. Il occulta complètement la petite voix raisonnable qui lui rappelait qu'étant à Gryffondor, la plupart des vêtements qui composaient leur garde-robe étaient rouges. 

"Eh bien, à côté de ton visage, il fait rose." conclut très simplement Orpheo. 

"Je… J'ai chaud." expliqua lamentablement James. Le plus grand baratineur ? Mouais… Il allait falloir réviser les bases d'ici peu. 

"Dis-moi, Lily n'est pas en train de montrer la boîte à musique à Adhonores ?" Un sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre fendait le visage d'Orpheo. James reporta son attention sur Lily qui expliquait le fonctionnement de la boîte à musique à Adhonores. Cette dernière devait sûrement déjà en connaître le principe, mais n'en laissa rien paraître et n'interrompit pas une seule fois Lily dans son exposé. 

"ORPHEO !!!" hurla Sirius. "Tu n'as pas ouvert tes cadeaux !"

Orpheo se redressa dans son fauteuil et écarquilla les yeux. "J'ai... j'ai des cadeaux ? … Moi ?" 

"Oui !" fit Sirius. "Les deux paquets là." et il désigna deux cadeaux qui avaient été épargnés. 

Quelque peu déconcerté, Orpheo s'approcha du sapin. "Comment est-ce possible ?" murmura-t-il.

"Ouvre !" lui dit joyeusement Lily.

Il lui jeta un regard puis s'empara du plus volumineux.

"Celui là, il est de nous quatre." glouglouta Peter avec importance.

Après leur avoir adressé un regard reconnaissant, Orpheo déchira le papier. "Un oreiller ?" constata-t-il, de plus en plus déconcerté.

"Pas n'importe quel oreiller !" expliqua Remus. "Un oreiller Bododo. Avec ça, tu es assuré de ne faire que des rêves. Aucun cauchemar à l'horizon !"

"Je voulais en prendre un qui t'aurait assuré d'autres genres de beaux rêves." dit Sirius avec un lourd sous-entendu. "Mais ils n'ont pas voulu." bouda-t-il en désignant ses camarades du pouce.

"Dis surtout que tu voulais l'acheter pour toi et que tu avais là l'excuse parfaite." répliqua James.

"Parce que, bien évidemment, tu n'aurais jamais demandé à le tester ?!" se moqua Sirius, un sourire goguenard imprimé sur le visage.

James vira au rouge pivoine et préféra ne pas répondre, affectant un regain d'intérêt pour le nœud de son cadeau.  Il décida d'ailleurs d'en venir aux dents. Bonne idée, car, tandis qu'Orpheo adressait des remerciements aux autres, il parvint _enfin_ à dénouer le ruban. 

Sous le papier glacé, James découvrit, à son grand étonnement, un petit écrin de velours rouge le type d'écrin qui renferme habituellement de petits bijoux. 

"Et celui-ci ?" demanda Orpheo en désignant le deuxième paquet.   

"Pas de nous." dit Sirius en haussant les épaules. "Mais je me demande ce que c'est. Vas-y ouvre !" commanda-t-il les yeux brillants. James, également curieux, oublia (une fois encore) son cadeau pour s'intéresser à celui d'Orpheo.

"Laisse-le, c'est son cadeau." gronda Remus.

Les mains un peu tremblantes d'émotion, Orpheo déballa une petite sphère en verre.

"Whaa !" glouglouta Peter. "Un Œil-de-Lynx modèle réduit. Tu vas pouvoir faire de supers enregistrements avec ça." déclara-t-il d'un air expert.

Orpheo releva la tête, cherchant du regard à qui adresser sa reconnaissance. Il rencontra les yeux verts de Lily.

Lily avait offert un cadeau à Orpheo ?! 

James était à la fois étonné et... _jaloux_. Un peu rageur, il poussa le petit loquet qui débloqua le couvercle de l'écrin dans un petit 'clic'. Bien enchâssé sur son reposoir, il découvrit alors une bague.

Une Bague ?!

Oui, une bague.

Une bague fort simple, du reste : juste un anneau taillé dans une pierre qui ressemblait à de l'ambre. 

Décontenancé, James saisit le bijou. Du bout du doigt, il en suivit le contour et perçut les infimes irrégularités qui trahissaient une fabrication artisanale. La pierre était d'une pureté surprenante la lumière se teintait en le traversant et tâchait sa main d'or. 

Certes, la bague était fort jolie, mais sûrement pas pour lui. Il devait y avoir eu une erreur d'aiguillage quelque part, probablement au moment de la distribution. C'était pour une des trois filles. James poussa un soupir de déception. Non parce qu'un cadeau lui échappait, mais, il le comprenait maintenant, parce qu'il avait espéré que Lily lui ait offert un cadeau également. Il replaça la bague sur son support et s'apprêtait à refermer l'écrin lorsqu'il repéra un petit bout de papier, soigneusement plié et placé dans la voûte du couvercle. Le cœur battant d'un nouvel espoir, il attrapa le papier et, fébrilement, le déplia. D'une écriture fine et arrondie, qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille, il était écrit : 

"_Cornedrue, j'espère que cette bague te plaira. (De toute façon, même si elle ne te plaît pas, je t'ordonne de la porter ! è_é). Elle est taillée dans une pierre magique (le Sacri) qui t'aidera à restaurer ta magie. ^_^ (Ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois recommencer à agir de manière inconsidérée ! è_é)_

_A une prochaine balade._

_Lily_."

James retint _in extremis_ un hurlement de joie. Il releva la tête et découvrit la jeune sorcière qui avait les yeux fixés sur lui, occupée à malmener ses lèvres d'anxiété. James ne trouva pas meilleure solution pour dissiper son inquiétude et lui faire comprendre que le cadeau lui plaisait que de passer la bague. Alors qu'un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Lily (le plus beaux sourire que James n'avait jamais vu), James sentit une douce chaleur apaisante se répandre dans son corps. Il n'était pourtant pas certain que la bague fût la seule responsable de son bien-être. Leurs regards étaient comme accrochés l'un à l'autre et, pendant une fugace éternité, le monde cessa d'exister : Dia qui batifolait dans les papiers cadeaux, Sirius qui bondissait à travers la salle commune, la musique du coquillage enchanté, les passages secrets bloqués, les visiteurs étranges, les pouvoirs d'Orpheo. Il n'y avait plus que le vert des yeux de Lily et ses lèvres rosies par un brillant à lèvres qui lui souriaient. Ce moment de félicité passé, James se sentit devenir à nouveau excessivement rouge tandis qu'un sourire figé étirait ses lèvres. 

"Dis donc, qu'est ce que c'est que tu tiens dans la main ?" fit Sirius penché par-dessus l'épaule de James. Avant que James n'ait réellement pu sortir de son état extatique et comprendre à quoi Sirius faisait allusion, le curieux Maraudeur avait saisi le petit mot de Lily et le lisait.

"Cornedrue ?" lut-il. "Mais c'est génial comme surnom ! Ca te va comme un gant !" s'exclama-t-il, le visage rayonnant. "A partir de maintenant, je ne t'appelle plus que Cornedrue, Cornedrue." 

"Jamais de la vie !" protesta James. Il voulait que ce nom reste un code entre lui et Lily. Il était hors de question que Sirius se l'accapare ! Il se jeta sur Sirius pour reprendre son morceau de parchemin, mais ce dernier avait prévu l'attaque et se leva juste à temps James s'avachit lourdement sur le sol.

"Alors Cornedrue ? Une panne ?"

James lança un regard furibond à Sirius qui comprit le danger de rester sans bouger. Une course-poursuite s'ensuivit. 

Sirius avait trouvé le moyen de se venger de James et il prit un malin plaisir à le faire courir à travers la salle commune. Les autres les regardaient cavaler tout en les encourageant. Seul Remus se plaignait de ne pas voir ce qui se passait. 

"Evans ?!" 

Jamais, James ne détesta autant Sirius qu'en cet instant. Le Maraudeur, sur son dos, le maintenait fermement au sol, et brandissait le « V » de la victoire. Non seulement, James avait (encore) perdu contre Sirius mais en plus devant Lily qui riait à s'en tenir les côtes. 

James détestait Sirius !

"Black ! Bouge de là !" gronda-t-il, en tentant de se redresser une énième fois.

Sirius lui tapota sur la tête. "Gentil ! Pas bouger, Cornedrue !" se moqua-t-il, puis il se retourna vers Lily. "Décidément, il n'y a pas à dire, tu est douée pour donner des surnoms. Je devrais peut-être te demander de m'en trouver un."

"J'en ai un tout trouvé pour toi." grinça James. "Grosbalourd !"

"Enfin Cornedrue, fais preuve d'un peu plus d'imagination !" se moqua Sirius.

"Le-plus-gros-em..."

"Là, tu deviens grossier." coupa Sirius en lui mettant la main devant la bouche. James allait répliquer d'une remarque cinglante mais il fut interrompu par Peter qui s'effondrait au sol, tandis que quelque part dans le château, douze coups résonnaient et se répercutaient de pièces en pièces

Le temps que Sirius et James ne se relèvent, les autres faisaient déjà cercle autour de Peter. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" demandèrent-ils en même temps (et Sirius rendit le mot de Lily à James). Peter se roulait au sol, les mains portées à sa gorge.

"Je ne sais pas." déclara Remus d'une voix blanche. "Il était là et puis, tout d'un coup, je l'ai vu se tordre, comme s'il souffrait, et il s'est écroulé."

"Mais il faut faire quelque chose !" s'exclama Sirius, paniqué.

Oui, mais quoi ? James tournait la tête en tout sens, à la recherche d'une idée. Son regard se posa sur le visage de Sirius qui le fixait de ses deux yeux agrandis pas la peur. 

Soudain, James comprit.

"Nous sommes redevenus comme avant !" s'exclama-t-il en portant ses mains à son visages qui, effectivement, ne le faisait plus souffrir. "Dawn avait dit que nous devions restés comme ça jusqu'à demain et… il est _demain_ !" Il brandit sa montre qui annonçait minuit et vingt secondes. "Peter n'a plus ses branchies, il est en train de se noyer."

Sirius toucha son visage et constata qu'il n'avait plus que deux yeux, tandis que Remus regardait fixement ses doigts, comme s'il les voyait pour la première fois.

Norgoth fut la plus rapide à réagir. Elle pointa sa baguette vers Peter et dit avec calme : "_Finite __incantate__m_." 

La masse d'eau qui entourait la tête de Peter se répandit sur le sol mais le Maraudeur ne se releva pas. Il ne bougeait même plus du tout.

Remus s'agenouilla et plaça ses doigts dans le cou de Peter. Après un instant de silence où James retint son souffle, Remus releva un visage défait par la panique. "Il ne respire plus." déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. 

Il y eut une clameur générale. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de cours de premiers soins magiques, c'était une matière exclusivement enseignée aux septième-année.

"Il faut faire quelque chose ou il va mourir !" s'écria Sirius.

Norgoth partait déjà chercher du secours quand Lily se mit à genoux. Elle bascula la tête de Peter en arrière et lui ouvrit la bouche.

"Il y a de l'eau." déclara-t-elle.

"Dire que je n'ai pas réalisé que j'ai _vu_ qu'il s'étouffait. J'aurais dû comprendre tout de suite." se reprocha Remus.

Lily renversa Peter sur le côté pour faire écouler l'eau, puis remit le Maraudeur sur le dos. Elle appliqua ses mains sur son torse. "Un... Deux... Trois..." compta-t-elle en appuyant fortement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" lui demanda James, tellement déconcerté qu'il oublia un instant d'être paniqué.

"Respiration artificielle." répondit-elle rapidement. Puis, devant les mines déconfites de tout le monde, elle appliqua sa bouche sur celle de Peter.

"Euh... tu sais Evans, l'histoire du baiser ça ne marche que dans les contes." dit Remus un peu gêné. Lily appliquait à nouveau ses mains sur la cage thoracique de Peter et recommençait à compter.

"Ce n'est pas un baiser, mais du bouche-à-bouche. Je lui souffle dans la bouche. J'ai appris ça en colonie." expliqua-t-elle, alors qu'elle appuyait à nouveau de toutes ses forces.

"Il ne respire toujours pas." déclara Adhonores après avoir appliqué ses doigts dans le cou de Peter.

"Il va respirer." affirma Lily. Elle apposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Peter, souffla et, cette fois, Peter reprit connaissance. Lily se dégagea prestement, Peter toussa et recracha l'eau qu'il avait inhalée.

Il y eut des hourras et des applaudissements.

"Whaaa !" fit Sirius en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. "Je ne savais pas que les baisers pouvaient sauver des vies."

"Sûrement pas les tiens !" se moqua Remus.

"Non, tu as raison. Il paraît qu'après m'avoir embrassé, on peut mourir." dit Sirius avec orgueil.

Remus et James envoyèrent simultanément leurs coussins à la tête du vantard. Seul Orpheo gardait un air grave.

"Ca ne va pas Orpheo ?" demanda Sirius.

Orpheo regardait Peter qui couvrait une Lily gênée de "merci" et d'attentions. "Non non, tout va bien." répondit-il presque froidement. "Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez eu ?" demanda-t-il comme pour changer de sujet de conversation.

Remus montra d'un air résigné ses cadeaux impersonnels et invariablement identiques de Noël en Noël.

"Tu n'avais pas déjà eu le même stylo l'année dernière ?" demanda Sirius, un peu décontenancé.

"Si et les mêmes rouleaux de parchemin 'prestige'." dit-il d'une voix détachée. "Je vais bientôt pouvoir ouvrir une papeterie magique." Il éclata d'un rire qui sonnait faux. (James remarqua toutefois, qu'il n'y avait que pour un livre que le loup-garou semblait avoir quelques égards.)

Norgoth, quant à elle, aurait pu ouvrir une bijouterie, mais cela ne semblait guère l'émouvoir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Lily qui admirait béatement les divers bijoux, tous plus étincelants les uns que les autres sous la lumière. Sirius maugréa que sa mère avait oublié de lui envoyer la surprise promise.

"A tous les coups, c'est Pas-de-Pot qui devait te l'apporter !" remarqua Remus. "Il a encore dû se perdre ou se cogner quelque part. Ne t'inquiète pas !" Mais l'intervention était bien loin d'avoir l'effet escompté. Sirius s'inquiétait maintenant de ce qui avait pu arriver à son volatile.

Adhonores avait reçu bon nombre de cadeaux somptueux, mais elle n'avait d'attention que pour un très sobre bracelet en argent qui ornait son poignet et un médaillon qu'elle regardait avec ce qui semblait (à son échelle d'inexpressivité) une grande émotion. A côté de tout ce luxe et cet étalage d'argent, les modestes cadeaux de Peter n'en semblaient que plus ridicules. James était gêné pour son ami. Lily avait principalement eu des cadeaux moldus qui attirèrent l'attention et la curiosité de tous.

Quand arriva le tour d'Orpheo celui-ci déclara simplement qu'il n'avait rien reçu à part l'oreiller et l'Œil-de-Lynx qu'il s'était d'ailleurs empressé de faire fonctionner.

"Rien ?" répéta Sirius abasourdi. "Ta famille ne t'a rien envoyé ?... Du tout ?" 

Orpheo haussa simplement les épaules. "Je vis chez les parents de mon cousin. Ils aiment bien faire comme si je n'existais pas." dit-il sans affect, comme si c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle.

James se félicita de s'être laissé convaincre par Remus d'offrir un cadeau à Orpheo. Peut-être que le Maraudeur savait que le garçon n'en recevrait aucun. Orpheo et Remus semblaient avoir établi un lien de confiance assez surprenant quand on savait que le loup-garou était plutôt du genre misanthrope.

Sirius, maître de cérémonie, jugea qu'il serait bon pour l'ambiance d'instituer une séance d'imitations. Remus s'avéra plutôt doué pour imiter Trelawney, ce qui eut la désagréable conséquence de rappeler à James la prophétie. Mais voir Sirius se glisser dans la peau de McGonagall en chassa bien vite le triste souvenir. Orpheo donna un tel fou rire à Lily dans son interprétation de Hagrid, qu'elle en roula littéralement par terre. James fit son petit effet en incarnant Eternat. Mais la meilleure performance fut attribuée sans conteste à Lily. Elle étonna et fit rire tout le monde avec son imitation d'un Pointcassé encore plus vrai que nature. A tel point, que James se demanda où commençait la caricature et où s'arrêtait le portrait fidèle.

"Si tu ne l'épouses pas.", souffla Sirius à l'oreille de James entre deux larmes de rire, "Je m'en charge, Cornedrue." Sirius se récolta un coup de coude dans les côtes pour toute réponse.

Sirius proposa ensuite un jeu de Pierrité. Au début, les questions restèrent générales et décentes, mais bien vite, il devint évident que ce n'était qu'une ruse de Sirius pour endormir la méfiance des joueurs. Dès qu'il en eut l'occasion, il aborda des thèmes bien plus personnels et évidemment, bien plus gênants.

Face au harcèlement de Sirius, Orpheo n'eut bientôt plus d'autres choix que d'avouer timidement son faible pour le professeur Dawn (ce à quoi tout le monde répondit par un "je le savais" tonitruant). Adhonores, pour sa part, déclara sans aucune gêne, qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour Remus qui déclina en réponse un ravissant camaïeu de rouges. Les autres mirent quelques secondes à assimiler cette annonce. La Morte Vivante la plus inexpressive était amoureuse d'un Maraudeur. Il y eut simultanément une explosion de « Quoi ? » et « Comment ? » aussi bien de la part des Maraudeurs que des Mortes Vivantes. Mais Adhonores ne commenta en rien sa surprenante déclaration. James se pencha vers Remus et lui souffla. « Tu le savais ? » Alors qu'il doutait que ce fût possible, Remus devint encore plus écarlate et refusa de répondre. Sirius promit qu'il y aurait une petite explication. Peter préféra déclarer forfait que de répondre aux questions de Sirius. James eut beau essayer de le convaincre de rester, il n'en tira rien et Peter se mit à l'écart, le regard un peu triste et... courroucé. Si Lily réussit à éviter les questions qui portaient sur le cœur, elle n'eut pas autant de veine avec le thème dévastateur "les plus grandes hontes".

Jusque là, James avait pu s'en tirer sans trop de dommage (sauf si on comptait l'humiliation d'avoir dû raconter tous ses déboires pour se déclarer à Jade Keaton, pour finir par se faire plaquer par écrit et pour un autre). Il espérait bien que cela continuât. Avec un petit sentiment d'appréhension, il fit rouler les dés. 

17. 

Il constata avec bonheur qu'il dépassait la case "piège" et "maître du jeu". Quand il arriva au bout de son décompte, son pion était posé sur une case "sens". James soupira de soulagement : normalement, c'était plus drôle que gênant. Il piocha une des cinq cartes que lui présenta Sirius avec un petit sourire malin (et inquiétant) en coin."Goût." lut-il.

Le sourire en coin se changea en un sourire de victoire. "Ahaha ! Tu dois manger tout ce que je te donne." s'exclama Sirius.

"Tout ?" fit James, définitivement inquiet.

"Si tu refuses, tu es éliminé." 

Sirius se servit de sa baguette et d'un _Accio_ pour faire venir à lui un carton qui portait la marque de Honeydukes. Pas très confiant, James plongea la main dans le sac. D'ordinaire, il aurait dû être rassuré sur la comestibilité de ce qui lui était proposé, mais la boîte n'était peut-être qu'un leurre c'était dans les cordes de Sirius. James sortit un gâteau en forme de patte de chien ou autre canidé. Il sentit son estomac se contracter et il jeta un petit regard à Lily. C'était du Sirius tout craché !

"Tadadahh ! Le très fameux Patmol !" s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

Du Sirius, tout craché !

Il y eut sifflements et applaudissements.

"Avale ça et crache le morceau, Cornedrue."

Sirius tout craché ! James lui lança un regard incendiaire auquel le Maraudeur ne répondit que par un sourire qui découvrit ses canines.

"Espèce d'inquisiteur !" maugréa James avant de croquer dans le gâteau.

Par toutes les gargouilles ! Qu'est ce que c'était bon ! 

James n'avait jamais mangé pareille merveille ! Le paradis était dans sa bouche. 

Il constata qu'il avait fermé les yeux de plaisir. Quand il les rouvrit, il découvrit que tous le regardaient avec énormément d'attention, retenant presque leur souffle.

"Quoi ?" fit James un peu embarrassé. "J'ai changé de tête ?"

"Non, mais toi, dis-nous, tu ne ressens rien de différent ? Une irrépressible envie d'épancher ton coeur ?" demanda Sirius.

A bien y réfléchir, James avait, certes, envie de dire à tout le monde que la vie était belle et serrer tout un chacun dans ses bras. Mais il n'y avait en cela rien d'incontrôlable. C'était comparable aux premiers effets que l'alcool avaient sur lui. "Non ça va." dit-il en se délectant de la dernière bouchée.

Il y eut un mouvement de consternation et de déception générale.

"Je savais bien que tout ça ce n'était que de la publicité mensongère." grommela Peter.

Après cet événement, le jeu reprit et plus personne n'hésita à manger les Patmols et tous se fustigèrent d'avoir si longtemps refusé de goûter pareille douceur.

"Quand je pense à tous les gens qui s'en privent." murmura Remus.

"Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent." commenta Meredith d'une voix moins monocorde qu'à l'accoutumé.

Mais peut-être les Patmols avaient-ils effectivement un effet apaisant ou bien était-ce les Bièraubeurres alcoolisées, ou tout simplement l'heure avancée, mais peu à peu le calme et la douceur s'abattit sur la salle commune de Gryffondor. On cessa de s'agiter et de courir en tout sens, on se prit à part, on se confia secrets et espoirs. On écouta et on se rassura.

James était occupé à observer, plus ou moins à la dérobée, Lily tout en caressant du pouce sa bague, quand Remus le rejoignit. Il resta près d'une minute sans parler, le regard fixe.

"Peter a raison." finit par dire Remus. "Sirius se comporte bizarrement."

James s'arracha de sa contemplation pour voir Sirius qui gesticulait devant une Norgoth imperturbable et un Peter un peu absent.

James fronça les sourcils. "Bizarrement ? En quoi ?"

Remus dévisagea un instant James puis poussa un soupir. "Il en fait trop."

James se redressa. Il était quelque peu vexé que tout le monde remarque que Sirius n'était pas comme d'habitude, sauf lui, qui était quand même censé être son plus vieil et meilleur ami. 

"Il n'arrête pas de s'agiter dans tous les sens. Il se passionne pour quelque chose pour mieux s'intéresser à une autre trois secondes plus tard."

"Je te rappelle que son animal emblématique est le chien."

Remus joua machinalement avec un ruban qui traînait. "Je m'inquiète peut-être un peu trop." soupira-t-il. 

James eut comme un flash : Esther hospitalisée à Ste Mangouste dans un état sérieux Pâris debout, face à la fenêtre, les mains derrière le dos, les mâchoires soudées Météra qui se levait et s'asseyait en attendant des nouvelles Henry en grande discussion avec les Médicomages lui qu'on avait collé dans un siège avec interdiction formelle de faire le moindre bruit et Sirius qui avait changé la salle d'attente en parcours du combattant. Il criait, faisait tomber des objets, parlait tout seul, mais on le laissait faire. Il avait joué jusqu'à tomber de sommeil. Pourquoi Sirius avait-il le droit de faire tout ce qu'il voulait et pas lui ? Parce que s'il fait autre chose, il ne pense pas à l'état de sa mère, lui avait répondu Cassandra. 

James se passa la main dans les cheveux. Comment avait-il fait pour être aussi aveugle ? aussi égocentrique ? 

Remus se leva et retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Adhonores qu'il n'avait pratiquement pas quittée de la soirée. 

Armé de sa toute nouvelle montre, James annonça qu'il était 4h17 du matin. On décréta donc qu'il était tard (ou plus exactement tôt) et qu'il faudrait aller se coucher. On réveilla ceux qui s'étaient assoupis dans les fauteuils et chacun regagna son dortoir.

Sirius saisit Remus par les épaules alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

"Dis donc, toi et Adhonores..." Il fit un signe de tête et lança un regard qui se voulait très expressif.

Remus joua les abrutis. "Quoi, moi et Adhonores ?"

"Non, rien... " fit Sirius.

Silence

"Enfin quoi !" explosa finalement le brun. "Tu aurais pu nous le dire !"

"Vous dire quoi ?" persista Remus.

"Ca suffit déjà de Cornedrue ("Arrête avec ça !" è_é) qui s'amuse à se détruire la santé pour se promener avec Evans dans la forêt à la tombée de la nuit, sans que personne ne le sache, d'Orpheo qui a des rendez-vous secrets avec une vieille ("Elle n'est pas vieille !" è_é), de Peter qui visiblement est amoureux de quelqu'un mais refuse de le dire ("Mais non ! è_é) et maintenant, il faut que toi aussi tu t'y mettes également en te la jouant amour-secret-et-quasi-impossible-car-nous-appartenons-à-deux-bandes-rivales. Il n'y a donc que moi de totalement honnête et franc ?"

James, Remus, Peter et Orpheo oublièrent de se mettre en colère et manquèrent de s'étouffer de rire.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sirius vexé par la réaction de ses camarades.

"Toi ? Franc ?" fit James au bord de la crampe abdominale.

"Toujours !" décréta Sirius avec aplomb.

"Est-ce que tu aimes Lynn ?" demanda vicieusement Remus.

"Mais noooooooooon." nia Sirius aussi sec. "C'est juste une amie !"

"Bien sûûûûûr." exagéra Remus alors qu'il poussait la porte de la chambre.

"Ahhh ! Dire qu'il croit que nous ne savons pas qu'il se balade toujours avec la barrette de son amour dans la poche." pouffa Peter.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sirius paniqué. "Mais pas du..."

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de terminer son démenti, James avait prestement fourré la main dans la poche du Maraudeur et en ressortait ledit objet. Il le brandit avec un sourire vainqueur.

Sirius en resta coi un instant. Après quelques secondes, il se reprit et se précipita sur James pour reprendre ce qui lui avait été dérobé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'atteindre, James envoyait la barrette à Remus qui la passait à Peter, pour la lancer à Orpheo, qui la rendait à James, tandis que Sirius, impuissant, allait de l'un à l'autre mais toujours trop tard. Sirius prit alors le Griffon par les ailes et se jeta sur James. Ils chutèrent tous les deux lourdement sur le sol. James lutta un instant, mais Sirius (toujours et encore trop fort pour lui) le plaqua contre le sol et il n'eut d'autre alternative que de restituer la barrette. ("Vous ne vous lassez jamais ?" soupira Remus.)

"Bon d'accord !" grogna Sirius en enfonçant l'objet dans sa poche. "C'est la barrette d'Amberson."

"Pas la peine de l'appeler Amberson." souligna moqueusement Orpheo. Sirius lui décocha un regard vipérin.

"Au fait, comment as-tu eu cette barrette ?" demanda Peter. "Elle te l'a donnée en te lançant des regards langoureux ?" se moqua-t-il. Peter battit stupidement des cils, tout en prenant des poses qui se voulaient féminines. "Ohhhh ! Siriiuuuus, je t'aimeuuuu." minauda-t-il, dans une caricature abominable de Lynn.

Sirius, impavide, le dévisagea. "Crétin !" fut son seul commentaire.

Peter, vexé, reprit une attitude normale.

"Vous avez tout faux !" déclara finalement Sirius. "Je la lui ai volée."

Ils le fixèrent, interdits. Sirius récolta sûrement la réaction qu'il espérait car il éclata de rire. Puis, il prit un air qui signifiait : "vous ne saurez rien de plus".

Quelques sorts de Chatouillis plus tard, Sirius jura qu'il dirait toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Ils consentirent alors à baisser leurs baguettes et à le laisser reprendre son souffle.

"Nous étions en colonie ensemble." commença Sirius qui se tenait encore les côtes.

"Tu m'avais dit que tu y étais avec Constantin." l'interrompit James sur un ton de reproche. "Tu n'as jamais mentionné Lynn."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Tu aurais pu deviner. Constantin ne va pas sans Lynn... enfin, n'allait pas." L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit.

"Mouais." maugréa James pas convaincu pour une Noise. 

"Bref, pour l'embêter..." reprit Sirius.

"Comme d'habitue." coupa Remus.

"... je lui ai piqué cette barrette." poursuivit-il sans relever l'ironie de Remus."Elle y tenait assez car elle lui venait de sa grand-mère préférée." Ils le dévisagèrent avec un air accusateur, mais Sirius ne s'en formalisa pas. "En représailles, elle m'a piqué un truc."

"Quoi ?"

"Un truc."

"Ce ne serait pas le foulard de corsaire qu'elle avait dans les cheveux au moment du départ ?" demanda innocemment Remus.

"Rhhaa la barbe !" grogna Sirius.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

"J'ai passé toutes les vacances à récupérer mon foulard et lui piquer sa barrette. Et puis finalement, j'ai gardé la barrette et elle le foulard comme "trophée de guerre"."

"La belle excuse !" commenta Orpheo.

"Je l'avais mise au fond de ma malle et j'avais fini par ne plus y penser." 

"Pas étonnant quand on voit le bazar que c'est." commenta Peter, en jetant un regard critique vers le placard où Sirius entassait pêle-mêle toutes ses affaires.

"Et puis, dernièrement, la barrette est reparue en surface."

Tout le monde jeta un regard inquiet vers la malle.

"Tu crois qu'elle est vivante ?" murmura James.

"J'espère pas, elle pourrait vouloir se venger du mauvais traitement que lui fait subir son propriétaire." répondit Remus.

"Crétins ! Sûrement un coup des Mortes Vivantes."

"Honnêtement, je les plains." déclara Remus, en secouant la tête.

"C'est ce que j'allais dire." ajouta James.

"Et puis il faut reconnaître qu'elles ont du courage, oser mettre les mains là-dedans !? Mais c'est qu'on ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'y planque." dit Orpheo.

Sirius, pour toute réponse, leur lança son oreiller.

Une bataille s'ensuivit entre les Maraudeurs, ce qui acheva de dévaster la chambre.

A bout de souffle et un peu étourdi, James demanda une trêve : il avait fait tomber ses lunettes dans sa malle. Sirius ne trouva alors pas de meilleure idée que d'en déverser le contenu sur le sol. Les voilà donc tous les cinq, accroupis par terre, à cinq heures moins dix du matin, penchés sur les affaires de James, occupés à chercher le fragile objet.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Orpheo en tendant le Réveliroir. "Tu te promènes avec un miroir James ?" La moquerie était plus que présente dans le ton d'Orpheo.

"C'est un miroir qui permet de voir l'élu de son coeur." répondit James en se dépêchant de le récupérer et maudissant intérieurement Peter pour ce cadeau empoisonné.

"Entre autre." ajouta Peter qui regardait en ricanant quelques photos échappées de la malle. James lui lança un coup d'œil qui le convainquit de reposer immédiatement ce qu'il tenait dans la main et de chercher plutôt les lunettes. 

James regarda le reflet brouillé par sa myopie que le Réveliroir lui renvoyait. Pas besoin de cet objet magique pour savoir qui il avait dans le cœur. Il allait le reposer dans la malle quand il se figea dans son mouvement. Dans le petit disque décrit par le cadre du Réveliroir, il se vit en double. Ou plutôt, il vit deux chevelures noires identiques. Surpris, son premier réflexe fut de se retourner. Derrière lui, il découvrit Orpheo qui rassemblait des parchemins. 

Etonné, d'être l'objet d'autant d'attention, Orpheo releva la tête. 

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet.

"Non, rien." répondit James, la voix un peu égosillée. Orpheo ne posa pas davantage de questions et retourna à son occupation. 

James reporta son attention sur le Réveliroir et l'éleva un peu pour bien cibler Orpheo. Mais il eut beau plisser les yeux et se concentrer à s'en donner mal à la tête pour compenser son handicap visuel, il ne distinguait rien de précis. Si seulement il avait ses lunettes ! Toutefois même sans, il était capable de dire avec une quasi certitude que le visage qu'Orpheo arborait n'était pas celui qu'il voyait dans le miroir. 

"Je l'es ai !" s'écria Remus en brandissant les lunettes.

Quand James récupéra ses lunettes, Orpheo n'était plus dans le champ d'action du Réveliroir. James réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelles étaient les propriétés magiques du miroir ? Il ne s'y était jusque là jamais vraiment intéressé, n'y ayant vu qu'un gadget pour midinette. Où avait-il mit le mode d'emploi ? Il fouilla sa malle et après quelques secondes en extirpa le manuel d'utilisation. 

Zut ! C'était en grec ! Il avait oublié ce léger petit détail. Quelle était déjà la formule de traduction ? James réfléchit un instant. 

_Traducere_ ! Voilà c'était ça !

Il saisit sa baguette et la pointa sur la première page. Il y eut une petite lueur bleue, puis les lettres s'animèrent sur la page et les mots se reformèrent.

La première ligne suffit à James : « _Un Réveliroir ne montre que la vérité. Il dévoile les choses et les êtres tels qu'ils sont, les débarrassant de tout artifice magique_. »

"Orpheo ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ta couleur de cheveux, elle est naturelle ou non ?"

Dans la chambre, il y eut un instant de silence.

"Qu'est-ce qui te prend de poser des questions pareilles ?" demanda Remus d'une voix étrangement enrouée.

James ignora la question de son ami, il fixait Orpheo, prêtant attention à la moindre de ses réactions. Orpheo avait semblé décontenancé sur le coup, mais très vite son expression se figea dans un masque d'étonnement naïf. "Oui." Répondit-il avec assurance. Mais James ne rata pas le mouvement que la main gauche fit vers le poignet droit, là où résidait cet énigmatique Bracelet du Silence. "Pourquoi ?" demanda d'une voix nonchalante Orpheo.

James haussa les épaules. "Je t'aurais bien vu avec les cheveux noirs."

Rapidement, le visage d'Orpheo se contracta en une légère grimace puis il reprit une expression normale.

"Allez les filles, fini de parler teinture, il est tard ! Extinction des feux." bâilla Sirius. "_Nox_." Et la chambre fut plongée dans l'obscurité. "Et ne crois pas que je vais te lâcher comme ça, Mumus ! Je te ferai cracher le morceau." ajouta Sirius.

"Mais oui, mais oui, Siri d'amour…"

James était agacé. Pourquoi fallait-il que chaque fois qu'il décidait de faire confiance à Orpheo Knight, un nouvel élément étrange venait l'incriminer ?

_Elle court à travers les couloirs. Ouvre les portes et les referme derrière elle avec la magie du désespoir. Elle n'a pas le temps de poser des scellés solides. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'assurer qu'elle le ralentira. Elle n'a pas le temps de gagner du temps._

_Ses larmes la font trébucher dans les escaliers, mais son corps, guidé par les réflexes et les habitudes, empêche la chute._

_Elle voudrait être sourde._

_Les plaintes de l'homme qu'elle aime se répercutent sur les murs, se cognent contre les plafonds et lui écorchent les tympans._

_Puis plus rien._

_Plus de cris, plus de sons, plus de bruits._

_Elle réalise que le silence est alors plus douloureux que les hurlements._

_Elle s'arrête un instant._

_Ses jambes refusent de la porter._

_Son cœur refuse de battre._

_Ses poumons refusent l'air._

_Il est mort._

_Il. Est. Mort._

_Elle porte les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer le cri de douleur. Ses yeux brûlent. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Sa bouche est sèche. Ses doigts ont perdu toute sensation. L'air n'a plus d'odeur._

_Mort._

_Son centre de gravité bascule._

_Elle s'adosse au mur, elle perd l'équilibre, elle va tomber. Elle se sent devenir toute molle, elle n'a plus d'os. Elle s'effondre. _

_Elle n'a plus l'envie, n'a pas la force. Elle va l'attendre. Elle ne va pas se défendre. Pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a plus de raisons, plus d'espoir._

_Elle abandonne._

_Elle est fatiguée._

_Elle en a assez._

_Mais, du fin fond de son esprit, une idée la réveille. Une idée qui se meut en absolu, qui la relève, qui lui sèche les yeux, qui lui calme la respiration, qui éclaircit ses idées._

_Son fils._

_Elle doit sauver son fils._

_Elle sauvera son fils._

_Il ne mourra pas, pas ce soir, pas comme ça, pas comme eux._

_Il leur survivra._

James se réveilla en sueur, le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se convaincre qu'il était en sécurité dans son lit, à Poudlard. Un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. C'était un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Il fallait que ce soit un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait pas, ça ne devait pas être le futur.

Des larmes brûlantes coulaient le long de ses joues poisseuses et ses mains tremblaient. Il grelottait et il se sentait fiévreux.

La douleur, la détresse de la femme l'étreignit une nouvelle fois, comme sa propre douleur. La nausée le prit. James se précipita dans la salle d'eau et vomit son cauchemar et sa peur.

Alors qu'il était penché sur le lavabo et que le filet d'eau fraîche coulait dans sa bouche, des détails du songe lui revinrent en mémoire. S'il acceptait qu'il y eût une cohérence, un lien logique, avec le rêve précédent, alors l'homme que la sorcière aimait et qui mourrait… c'était lui.

L'eau perdit son goût, sa température.

_Il allait mourir._

Ce n'était pas une vague notion. Ce n'était pas l'ordre naturel des choses, c'était son destin. On allait le tuer.

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bord du lavabo et il s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces. 

Puis, il songea à ce fils qu'elle voulait protéger.

Un fils...

Les jambes de James cédèrent et il s'effondra sur le carrelage froid.

Il dut rester un long moment immobile car, lorsque Dia vint se frotter contre lui et le tirer de sa catatonie, il était frigorifié. Il attrapa la petite chatte, la serra contre lui. Il trouva un peu de réconfort dans sa chaleur. Tant qu'il sentait la chaleur, c'est qu'il était encore vivant. Quand il entra dans la chambre et vit son lit, la seule idée de s'y allonger lui souleva le cœur. Il préféra descendre dans la salle commune, être debout ou assis dans la lumière et la chaleur.

Du haut des escaliers, il reconnut la silhouette de Lily, recroquevillée sur elle-même devant les flammes mourantes de la cheminée. Posée à côté d'elle, la boîte à musique était ouverte et jouait une berceuse. Sans bruit, il descendit les marches. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Déjà-vu." dit-elle doucement.

Dia s'échappa des bras de James et sauta sur le canapé. Elle s'étira paresseusement avant de s'intéresser à un ruban oublié.

"Un cauchemar ?" lui demanda-t-il

Elle acquiesça de la tête puis désigna le cercle argenté qui enserrait son front depuis quelques jours. "L'Auréole Bleue a du mal à lutter contre les rêves." dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée, presque cassée.

Il fronça les sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension. Lily poussa un long soupir. "Elle est censée empêcher que mon nouveau don très gênant de Divination ne m'engloutisse."

James sentit sa gorge se rétrécir. "Un don de Divination ?" répéta-t-il, la voix tremblante.

"Oui." fit-elle. "Il semblerait que je sois pourvue d'un Troisième-Œil." dit-elle en prenant un air trelawnesque.

"Tu es capable de voir l'avenir dans tes rêves ?"

Lily ne répondit pas mais regarda avec inquiétude James. "Potter ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es livide ?"

Quand Trelawney lui avait révélé qu'il rêvait les rêves d'un autre, de toutes ses forces, il avait espéré qu'il s'agissait de ceux Lily. Mais maintenant, il ne craignait qu'une chose : que ce fût effectivement Lily. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit son futur, leur futur. Toute cette peine, cette souffrance, il ne la souhaitait à personne et surtout pas à Lily. 

Surtout pas à Lily !

"Réponds-moi, c'est très important. Es-tu capable de voir l'avenir dans tes rêves ?"

Le ton de James ne plut pas à Lily, son visage se ferma et son corps se raidit. "Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, mais oui." dit-elle avec froideur.

Cela le regardait en tout. Jamais, il n'avait été autant concerné par les rêves de quelqu'un. Mais pouvait-il le lui dire ?

"Potter ? Tu commences à m'inquiéter. Parle-moi ! Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec le fait de voir l'avenir ? Mais parle-moi !"

Que devait-il répondre ? Que devait-il faire ?

Elle le dévisageait avec ses yeux verts, humides d'inquiétude et de peur. Elle sortait d'un cauchemar épouvantable, il ne voulait rien ajouter à sa peine. Il secoua la tête et lui sourit. Elle en fut étonnée, voire déstabilisée, puis elle se tranquillisa et se rassit devant la cheminée.

Ils restèrent longtemps sans parler, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils bougeaient un peu trop, leurs vêtements se frôlaient. James mourait d'envie de prendre Lily dans ses bras, de la serrer de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Son bras semblait peser des tonnes et il était persuadé que jamais plus il ne pourrait le bouger. Alors, à la place, il la regardait à la dérobée.

Le feu projetait sur elle une chaude lumière orangée qui enflammait sa chevelure. Les tourments de son cauchemar quittaient peu à peu son regard pour laisser place à la joie enfantine de faire courir un ruban sur le sol pour amuser un chat.

La salle était paisible. Des ombres dansaient sur le mur mais elles n'avaient rien d'effrayant. Dans une profusion d'étincelles incandescentes, le bois éclatait dans la cheminée et une agréable odeur de pin se répandait dans la pièce. Sur la surface polie du miroir, la figurine à l'effigie de Lily dansait gracieusement et la paisible musique repoussait au fond de la mémoire de James les images angoissantes de son cauchemar.

"Je te remercie pour la boîte à musique." murmura-t-elle, troublant le silence. "Elle est très belle et les musiques sont parfaites." Elle releva timidement la tête. Ses joues étaient adorablement rouges.

"Merci pour la bague." dit-il en relevant la main pour montrer qu'il la portait bien. "Elle est très efficace, je me sens déjà mieux." exagéra-t-il. Certes, magiquement, il se sentait bien, mais il n'était pas certain que cela fût davantage l'œuvre de la bague que des potions de Pomfresh. 

Une lueur de fierté passa dans le regard de Lily. "Tu sais, elle n'a pas été facile à faire, alors prends-en soin."

"C'est toi qui l'a faite ?" s'étonna-t-il.

"Bien sûr." s'exclama-t-elle avec fierté. Elle se tut un instant, puis reprit. "D'accord, Irina et Meredith m'ont aidée." soupira-t-elle. "Mais c'était mon idée et j'ai fait le plus gros."

James regardait la bague avec intensité. Lily l'avait faite spécialement pour lui. Jamais, il n'avait eu cadeau aussi précieux. Du pouce, il en effleura la surface polie.

"Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de Parry ?" 

Les mots s'étaient envolés de sa bouche. Il les avait juste pensés, il n'avait jamais voulu les formuler, mais ne les regrettait pas pour autant. 

Lily eut un hoquet de surprise, tandis que ses yeux s'arrondissaient. Son visage semblait hésiter entre la stupeur, la colère, l'indignation ou toutes ces émotions à la fois.

"Tu… Comment ?... Vraiment..." bafouilla-t-elle.

James profita de la confusion de Lily pour s'emparer de la baguette magique qu'elle avait posée à ses pieds. 

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'exclama Lily.

Pour toute réponse, il approcha sa baguette de celle de Lily. Elle voulut l'en empêcher, mais trop tard, les deux baguettes étaient déjà soudées l'une à l'autre. 

Un instant, il avait douté que le phénomène ne se reproduisît. Le cœur des humains étaient changeants, mais visiblement pas celui des dragons. On lui avait dit que ce n'était pas parce que les deux baguettes provenaient d'un double cœur de Démonéros et s'attiraient irrémédiablement qu'ils tomberaient amoureux. Il l'avait cru. Ca l'arrangeait à cette époque de croire que son destin ne serait jamais lié à celui de Lily. 

Il releva la tête, le regard de Lily allait des baguettes collées à lui, une ride de perplexité gravée entre ses sourcils froncés. 

_« De toute façon, il y aura bien un moment où l'évidence te frappera en plein front. » _

_« Quelle évidence ? » _

_« Que Li-Evans est la femme de ta vie. »_

"C'est malin ! Maintenant elles sont collées." ronchonna-t-elle. "J'espère que tu te souviens de la formule."

_« Tu parles ! »_

_« Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi j'en suis aussi certain ? Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta magie qui s'affole quand elle est dans les parages, avec ton cœur qui bat la chamade quand elle te frôle ou parce que je le sens, _littéralement_. Mais parce que tu viens de me le dire. »_

_« Quoi ? » _

"Bon, à trois on y va." commanda-t-elle. "_Promesse d'a_..."

_« C'est parce que c'est _magique_. N'oublie pas que vos baguettes sont constituées à partir des cœurs jumeaux d'un Démonéros. Si tu ne crois pas un jeune loup-garou, fais confiance à un dragon immortel. »_

"Je suis amoureux de toi, Lily." coupa-t-il.

La suite du chant des Dryades mourut dans la gorge de Lily. Elle semblait croire qu'elle avait mal entendu, mal compris. "Tu quoi ?" dit-elle d'une voix enrouée.

James entendait très distinctement son rythme cardiaque et il était rapide, très rapide, horriblement rapide, presque douloureusement rapide. Il inspira profondément. Il l'avait dit une fois, il saurait le redire.

"Je suis a..."

"Non." coupa Lily. Elle secoua la tête, affolée. "Il ne faut pas." Elle retira aussitôt sa main des baguettes comme si elles étaient devenues brûlantes. "Non. J'aime Philip."

Un sortilège de Doloris ne l'aurait pas fait autant souffrir.

"C'est Philip que j'aime. Depuis toujours." répéta-t-elle, la voix plus assurée.

James eut la terrible impression qu'on lui assenait un coup violent derrière la tête et que la douleur se répercutait de vertèbre en vertèbre, puis se propageait le long de tous ses os.

Lily se leva, tremblante des pieds à la tête. "J'aime... Philip... je n'aime que lui." affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois. "Depuis la première année et c'est lui que j'épouserai. Nous vivrons heureux et longtemps, entourés de dizaines de petits enfants et arrière petits-enfants." 

Elle s'éloigna précipitamment, manqua même de tomber dans l'escalier. James voulut la suivre, mais ses jambes chancelèrent et il dut se retenir au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber. Quand il parvint à trouver un semblant d'équilibre, la porte de la chambre des filles de cinquième année s'était refermée depuis longtemps.

James ne sut trop par quel miracle, il parvint à regagner son lit. Il resta de longues minutes le regard fixe, l'esprit en mode "_repeat_". La scène se déroulait encore et encore devant ses yeux et il lui semblait que chaque fois était pire que la précédente. Pour ne rien arranger, des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse. 

Lily était-elle sérieuse ? Aimait-elle vraiment ce naze de Parry qui ne savait rire que s'il recevait un sortilège de Chatouillis (et encore !) ? Les rêves étaient-ils trompeurs ? Trelawney serait-elle totalement à côté de la vérité (ce qui ne serait pas une nouveauté) ? Ou était-ce lui qui avait mis trop de hâte à penser que Lily était celle qui l'invitait dans ses rêves ? Ou peut-être était-ce le cauchemar qui l'avait effrayée ?

En tout cas, il y avait une chose dont James était intimement persuadé : il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir dévoilé ses sentiments. Il aimait Lily, c'était une certitude absolue et, puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas, il ferait tout pour la conquérir.

James fouilla le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en tira la Roue du Destin. Son regard tomba sur la section 'Amour'. Il poussa un soupir désespéré. Quelle était la puissance de l'objet magique ? Etait-elle suffisante pour faire tomber amoureux quelqu'un ? Agissait-elle comme un philtre ? Si se faire d'aimer de Lily était aussi simple que de faire tourner la petite aiguille et dire son nom complet ! Il posa le doigt sur l'aiguille et inspira profondément. Il fit un tour, puis deux et même trois avant de se décider. Il arrêta l'aiguille sur le mot "Rêve".

"Lily Pearl Evans." murmura-t-il. Il y eut des paillettes bleu clair pendant quelques secondes puis tout revint à la normale.

James regarda sa montre. Il était près de six heures du matin et il ne dormait toujours pas. Il abandonna l'idée de parvenir à trouver le sommeil, il était trop nerveux et son ventre lui faisait mal. Cesser de penser à Lily pourrait peut-être l'aider, mais autant lui demander de ne plus penser du tout. Peut-être que s'il focalisait son esprit sur autre chose. 

Qui peut bien vouloir me tuer ? et pourquoi ?

James se passa les mains sur le visage. Mauvaise idée ! Cela n'allait pas l'aider à se détendre et à trouver le sommeil. Face aux autres, il faisait semblant de ne pas trop y penser, de prétendre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, que ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui. Parfois, il arrivait même à se convaincre. Mais dans le silence de la nuit et l'ennui de son insomnie, la réalité du danger lui revint nettement. Il ne pouvait la repousser d'un simple haussement d'épaules. Il avait retourné le problème dans bien des sens. Certes, il y avait des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment mais il ne pouvait croire que c'était au point de le vouloir mort. Même, Rogue qui devait être en tête de liste (liste pratiquement exclusivement constituée d'élèves de Serpentard) ne passerait pas à l'acte. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait sûrement pas le pouvoir. Apparemment, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que jeter un maléfice sur un Halley n'était pas à la portée du premier Serpentard venu. Son ennemi était puissant. Mais pourquoi un sorcier puissant s'intéresserait à lui ? Les sorciers puissants avaient en ce moment d'autres choses à penser qu'à lui.  

Et comme l'ignorance le tuerait probablement avant son mystérieux ennemi, James choisit encore une fois de penser à autre chose. Le premier sujet de diversion auquel il songea fut les événements étranges qui se produisaient ces derniers temps à Poudlard.  

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont bloqués, des tableaux sont déplacés, des fantômes sont chassés. Si cela nous a peut-être échappé, il est impossible que le directeur ignore un tel déménagement. Que cache Dumbledore ? Ou plutôt qui ? corrigea James en repensant à la silhouette encagoulée qui accompagnait Dawn.

Le professeur Aurora Dawn, en voilà une autre qui intriguait James. Qu'est-ce qu'un membre de la Guilde d'Artemis – d'autant plus une Lame – faisait à Poudlard ? Etait-elle là en mission ? ou de son propre chef ? James doutait que le Ministère eût fait appel à ses services. La France et la Grande Bretagne étaient en froid diplomatique depuis quelques années. Certes, la Guilde ne dépendait pas du Gouvernement Magique Français, mais le drapeau tricolore était tout de même fortement apparent derrière le blason de la Guilde. 

Si ce n'est pas le Ministère, songea James, c'est Dumbledore ! 

Dumbledore préparait-il quelque chose ? Cela semblerait logique. Voldemort avait intensifié ses attaques et le Ministère était dépassé, ses agents étaient assassinés les uns après les autres, ses décrets rendus inefficaces, ses annonces ne trompaient plus personne. Les sorciers avaient besoin de noms en lesquels croire, ils réclamaient de l'héroïsme. On attendait un Sauveur. 

Ca tombait bien, la prophétie de Trelawney en promettait un.

_« Le sang n'a pas fini de couler. Malgré la volonté des messagers des Portes, l'Avenir ne peut être réécrit. La nuit de la Nouvelle Lune, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lancera son armée sur les forces alliées et vaincra. Toutefois, l'espoir perdurera dans un enfant prédestiné. Lui seul, saura ébranler puis terrasser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais longtemps encore... le sang... coulera... »_

James se redressa brusquement. Son attention avait tellement été focalisée sur la seconde partie de la prophétie qu'il en avait oublié la première.

"Malgré la volonté des messages des Portes, l'Avenir ne peut être réécrit." murmura-t-il.

Cette phrase lui évoquait un souvenir. Il se massa les tempes. Il en était sûr, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

"Messagers des Portes... Messagers des Portes... Messagers des Portes..." répéta-t-il.

« _A l'heure actuelle, il n'existe aucun moyen de voyager dans le temps, excepté de quelques heures grâce aux Retourneurs. Et bien sûr, il y a cette légende à propos de Portes jumelles cachées dans Poudlard._ »

La phrase de Peter résonna dans son esprit. James sauta au bas de son lit et se précipita vers la table sur laquelle des piles de livres s'entassaient. A la lumière du dernier quartier de lune, il trouva _l'Histoire de Poudlard_. Il retourna à son lit.

"_Lumos_."

Il feuilleta le livre quelques secondes avant de tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait, titrée : « Les Portes Jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle. »

"_Ce double portail temporel relève de la légende de Poudlard au même titre que la Chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard, le dragon endormi ou l'existence d'un cinquième fondateur_." lut-il. James haussa un sourcil. Il chercha la table des matières et trouva un chapitre intitulé : « les Légendes de Poudlard ». Il serait intéressant de chercher à vérifier si en fin de compte, il ne s'agissait pas de faits avérés. James retourna à sa lecture.

"_Besoin d'une grande puissance magique_... blabla... _Runes_... blabla. Ah voilà !" s'exclama-t-il en posant son doigt sur un paragraphe. "_Les Portes puisent leur magie dans celle du château. Les spécialistes pensent que Rowena Serdaigle – la prétendue créatrice des Portes – les aurait directement reliées à la Source magique du château, ce qui expliquerait qu'elles puissent apparaître à n'importe quel endroit de Poudlard (de préférence toutefois sur une veine magique assez importante). Cette caractéristique, qui fait la légende des Portes, en ferait également sa limite : on comprend aisément que les voyages sont circonscrits à l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il serait impossible de remonter avant la fondation et d'aller au-delà de la destruction du château. Il n'existe aucun moyen connu pour les détecter. Un historiomage avait émis la théorie qu'en partant de la Source magique de Poudlard et en remontant son flux magiques, il parviendrait aux Portes. Le raisonnement, quoique valable dans la théorie, s'avère irréalisable dans la pratique. En effet, cela implique 1) de trouver la Source de Poudlard, 2) de passer son gardien, et 3) de trouver le bon flux magique. Or, étant donné la superficie du château, il est fort à parier que le réseau magique qui parcourt Poudlard est excessivement étendu. La seule méthode reste donc la fouille systématique du château, pierre par pierre_."

James arrêta sa lecture. Les morceaux du puzzle se replaçaient et s'encastraient parfaitement. 

Orpheo et son cousin venaient d'une autre époque ! Ce n'était pas un miroir qu'ils cherchaient mais les Portes. C'était eux les messagers des Portes de la prophétie. Les Bracelets du Silence, c'était pour les empêcher de révéler ce qu'ils savaient du futur ou du passé. James comprenait maintenant pourquoi Orpheo ne s'était jamais perdu dans Poudlard ou ne s'était jamais pris les pieds dans une marche piégée.  Il comprenait également le reflet aperçu dans le Réveliroir et l'arbre généalogique des Knight qui ne semblaient pas normal.

Tout s'expliquait.

James se laissa tomber en arrière et se passa la main sur le front. Orpheo et Silver Knight venaient d'une autre époque. Mais quelle époque ? Passé ou futur ? Etaient-ils les descendants ou les ascendants d'un élève actuel ?

Peut-être même que je les connais, songea James. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils me semblent tous les deux si familiers, Orpheo plus que Knight d'ailleurs. Si ça se trouve même, il est de ma famille. 

Étrangement, cette idée plut à James.

Il tourna la tête vers le lit d'Orpheo. Les tentures rouges étaient tirées, mais James entendait tout de même le garçon s'agiter dans son sommeil. James songea au Réveliroir, il avait maintenant tout le loisir de voir le véritable visage d'Orpheo. Il allait saisir le miroir magique, mais il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Quelque chose dans sa conscience le retenait. En tant que Maraudeur, il s'était toujours amusé à briser les règles et les interdits. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un jeu ! On parlait du déroulement du temps, on parlait de la sécurité de quelqu'un. Si Dumbledore avait pris la peine de créer un arbre généalogique, de modifier l'apparence des prétendus cousins et de leur faire porter un Bracelet du Silence, c'est que l'affaire était sérieuse et devait restée secrète. James en avait bien conscience, mais paradoxalement, il n'en avait que plus envie de découvrir la clé du mystère. Frustré, il s'enfonça dans son lit et finit par s'endormir. 

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, James eut une furieuse envie de saisir l'objet de torture et de l'envoyer valdinguer à travers la chambre. Il mit l'oreiller par-dessus sa tête, prétendant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'entendait rien d'autres que les ronflements de ses camarades de chambre.

"Bon sang !" grogna Sirius. "Qui a branché ce truc ?"

"Moi." répondit la voix ensommeillée de Peter. "Pour ne pas rater le petit déjeuner et le courrier."

"Courrier ?" répéta Sirius, soudain un peu moins grognon. "Ma mère a intérêt à m'avoir envoyé son cadeau surprise !" bâilla-t-il.

James entendit le bruit des tentures que l'on ouvre : événement incroyable Sirius se levait le premier ! Si James avait su qu'il suffisait de lui promettre des cadeaux pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, il aurait agité cette carotte bien plus tôt, au lieu de brandir le bâton.

Peu à peu, ils se levèrent tous, mais ne s'activèrent pas pour autant. Ils se contentaient de rester assis sous les couvertures, les regards dans le vide, et d'émettre des bâillements répétitifs.

Très difficilement, ils descendirent dans la salle commune où ils retrouvèrent les filles dans un état assez semblable au leur. Ils se saluèrent de mouvements paresseux de têtes et se mirent en marche pour la Grande Salle. Ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment concertés pour s'attendre mutuellement, cela s'était fait naturellement.

James attrapa Lily par le bras, laissant les autres prendre de l'avance sur eux.

Elle le regarda avec défiance. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter ?"

Le ton de Lily blessa James, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître. "Tu ne veux pas récupérer ta baguette ?" Il tendit les deux baguettes qui étaient toujours collées l'une contre l'autre. 

Lily hésita un instant puis saisit entre le pouce et l'index sa baguette. Ils échangèrent un regard, prirent une inspiration et déclamèrent d'une même voix le chant des Dryades que leur avait appris Ollivander au début de l'année.

"_Promesse d'avant et d'après_

_Union passée et future_

_Charme ancestral_

_Magie nouvelle_

_Etoile morte_

_Planète naissante_

_Laissez vivre le présent_

_Laissez faire le temps_."

Les deux baguettes se descellèrent.

James chercha les yeux de Lily, mais elle évita de croiser son regard. "Nous devrions les rattraper ou ils vont commencer à s'imaginer des trucs." déclara-t-elle.

On pouvait faire confiance à Sirius pour ça ! Mais le fait était que ça ne déplaisait pas tant à James. Excepté qu'il aurait aimé que rumeurs et sous-entendus se concrétisent. Il soupira.

"Dis ? Tu..." Il se tut. Lily le regardait avec appréhension, redoutant sa question. "Tu as bien dormi ?"

Elle se détendit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"Comme un bébé ! De vrais rêves comme il y a longtemps que je n'en avais pas faits. Je remercie ma bonne étoile." ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, laissant James, immobile au milieu de la salle commune. "Pas de quoi." soupira-t-il. Il jeta un regard triste vers la boîte à musique qui était toujours par terre, le couvercle toujours relevé. Il la ramassa et la posa sur une table. Dans un énième soupir, il referma le couvercle. 

Quand James arriva dans la Grande Salle, les Serpentard, les Maraudeurs ainsi que les Mortes Vivantes étaient déjà installés et Lily venait de les rejoindre. Les oiseaux messagers survolaient la table. Sirius regardait d'un air boudeur Peter qui détachait un paquet de la patte d'un hibou.

"Toujours pas de Pas-de-Pot ?" titilla James.

"Naon !" grogna Sirius la tête dans les mains.

"Il n'y a pas la Gazette aujourd'hui ?" s'étonna Remus alors qu'il épluchait une pile d'enveloppes.

"Normal." fit Lily en remuant sa cuiller dans sa tasse. "C'est Noël aujourd'hui. Même les journalistes font des pauses."

"J'aimerais bien que cela soit vrai." soupira Orpheo.

"Une mauvaise expérience avec un journaliste ?" demanda Peter.

Knight ricana et Orpheo lui adressa en représailles un regard mauvais.

Norgoth secouait la tête. "Non, une potion à base de mûrier sauvage est tout à fait recommandée pour effacer la mémoire."

"Un bon sort d'Amnésie est bien plus efficace." contredisait Sirius.

C'était donc au milieu de la plus ancienne querelle de sorciers (les enchantements _vs_ les potions) que le professeur Eternat arriva.

"Est-ce que ce volatile appartient à l'un de vous ?" demanda-t-il. Il tenait par les pattes un oiseau noir qui semblait bien mal en point.

"Pas-de-Pot !" s'exclama Sirius. L'oiseau ne semblait pas être bien portant. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Sirius en saisissant le corbeau.

"Il a dû s'écraser la tête contre un carreau cette nuit. Je l'ai trouvé ce matin par terre dans le parc avec ça." Eternat tendit un paquet.

"Typique." soupirèrent en même temps Remus, Peter et James.

Sirius leur lança un regard furibond, puis il se tourna vers Adhonores. "Tu crois que tu peux faire quelque chose ?" lui murmura-t-il. 

Sans dire un mot Adhonores prit l'oiseau dans ses bras et lui caressa la tête. "Il est mal en point." dit-elle après quelques secondes.

"Mais rien que tu ne puisses pas soigner ?" s'inquiéta Sirius.

Adhonores haussa les épaules, mais son air indiqua qu'elle ferait de son mieux. Elle garda l'oiseau pressé contre sa poitrine sans cesser de le caresser.

Sirius, rassuré sur le sort de son oiseau, se pencha sur le paquet qu'il transportait. Toute la table faisait silence, curieuse de savoir ce que Sirius avait reçu, même les Serpentard avaient suspendu leurs messes basses.

Sirius déchira rapidement le papier coloré il en émergea une boîte en bois d'aspect assez grossier. 

James vit les yeux de Sirius s'écarquiller quand il souleva le couvercle et découvrit son cadeau. 

"Qu'est-ce que… ?" balbutia le Maraudeur en sortant de la boîte deux segments métalliques d'une vingtaine de centimètres de long et de cinq (ou moins) de large. James en attrapa un, tandis que Remus en saisissait un autre. 

"Il y a des sillons gravés dedans." remarqua Remus en passant son doigt sur la surface. 

"Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda Peter en sortant de la caisse une demi-sphère en verre opaque. Sirius haussa les épaules. 

"Regardez !" s'exclama Orpheo en rapprochant les extrémités de deux segments. "Ca s'imbrique ! C'est peut-être un jeu de construction." proposa-t-il. Sirius haussa un sourcil, dubitatif.

"Un jeu de construction ?" répéta Peter décontenancé. "Tu n'es pas un peu trop vieux ?"

Rogue émit un petit ricanement. "On dirait que même ta mère ne se fait pas trop d'illusions sur ton niveau de compétence intellectuelle."

"Boucle-la, tête de vautour déplumé." répliqua distraitement Sirius alors qu'il vidait le contenu de la boîte sur la table. Rogue serra les mâchoires. Les sourcils froncés, il cherchait une réplique bien cinglante à répondre, mais la présence d'Eternat le musela plus solidement qu'un 'Silencio'.

"Il y a un petit livret." remarqua Lily, en désignant du doigt le coin d'un petit carnet qui dépassait de sous un tas de ces étranges segments métalliques. "Ca doit être le mode d'emploi."

Sirius s'en saisit. Sur la couverture bleu nuit, un mot était écrit en lettres d'argent.

"Illusion." lut Sirius à voix haute.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Peter en se tournant vers Lily.

Lily le dévisagea avec incrédulité. "Comment veux-tu que je le sache ?"

"Ma mère ne fait que des jeux adaptés des jeux moldus." expliqua Sirius.

Lily hocha la tête. "Jamais entendu parler." déclara-t-elle finalement.

"Moi, non plus." ajouta Orpheo.

"Sirius !" s'exclama James. Un détail lui revenait en mémoire. "A mon anniversaire, ta mère n'avait pas dit qu'elle travaillait sur un jeu totalement nouveau, sans aucun rapport avec les jeux moldus ?"

Sirius fronça les sourcils, convoquant ses souvenirs. "Moui, peut-être. Tu crois qu'il s'agit de ça ?" et il tendit un segment métallique. 

"Pourquoi pas." 

"Un nouveau jeu d'Esther Black ? Et complètement d'origine sorcière ? Je veux voir ça !" déclara Carolis qui jusque là ne s'était pas intéressée à autre chose que la cuiller qui tournait magiquement dans sa tasse de thé. Sous les regards éberlués de l'assemblée, elle se rapprocha des Gryffondor.

"Tu connais le travail de ma mère ?" demanda Sirius avec suspicion. 

Carolis haussa les épaules. "Bien sûr ! J'ai adoré son jeu de cartes : _Tours et Griffons_." Pendant quelques secondes, Serpentard et Gryffondor dévisagèrent Carolis comme si une corne lui avait poussé sur le front.

Sur la table, Sirius avait rassemblé en petits tas les divers éléments contenus dans la boîte : des segments de longueurs et largeurs variées (24), des demi-sphères en verre opaque (12 petites et une grande), des rondelles plates et colorées (10) et des anneaux qui ressemblaient à des bagues. Les Serpentard avaient progressivement et imperceptiblement glissé sur le banc et s'étaient rapprochés pour mieux suivre les événements, mais ils persistaient à prendre des mines ennuyées. Eternat, tout aussi curieux, regardait avec intérêt les différents éléments étalés sur la table. Chacun s'était emparé de quelques objets et les observait attentivement, cherchant à en percer les mystères et en comprendre le fonctionnement avant que Sirius, qui parcourait la notice, les sourcils froncés et l'air concentré, ne leur délivre la solution.

"Apparemment, il s'agit d'un jeu d'aventure à caractère éducatif." décréta Sirius en refermant le livret explicatif. "La grande demi-sphère est une Mégasphaira elle contient toute la magie du jeu. La couleur indique le niveau d'énergie : vert c'est plein, rouge vide, jaune à moitié remplie." expliqua-t-il.

"Mais elle est grise." remarqua Peter.

"Pour l'allumer, il faut donner un coup de baguette magique dessus."

Peter s'exécuta et une lumière verte et pulsative emplit peu à peu la demi-sphère.

"Les plus petites sphères, appelées des Microsphairas, représentent les joueurs. Elles gardent en mémoire le parcours du joueur, ses aventures, son matériel, ses compétences… Mais elles sont également effaçables et donc réutilisables pour de nouvelles parties."

"Des sortes de pions, en somme." fit Remus en regardant de plus près une Microsphaira. "Mais je ne vois pas le plateau de jeu."

"J'y viens." répondit Sirius.

Les Serpentard avaient définitivement cessé de faire semblant de s'occuper d'autres choses et coudoyaient les Gryffondor. Ils avaient bien reçu quelques regards peu avenants mais Rogue et Knight avaient répondu par des regards aussi antipathiques (Carolis ne s'en était pas formalisée).

"Les grands anneaux se glissent autour de la Mégasphaira." expliqua Sirius et il joignit le geste à la parole. "Chacun représente un décor qui sert de cadre à une histoire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Lily.

Sirius compta sur ses doigts. "Un vieux manoir plus qu'hostile, une pyramide égyptienne, un temple aztèque, une forêt africaine, une contrée australienne, un monde marin, une cité aérienne, une contrée moyenâgeuse, Londres au XIXème siècle et... et..." Sirius chercha dans le manuel. "La ville de Salem." lut-il.

"Il y en a pour tous les goûts." décréta Norgoth.

"Et les segments, ils servent à quoi ?" demanda Orpheo.

"A relayer la magie." répondit Sirius. 

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent et quelques petits sifflements d'admiration s'élevèrent tout autour de la table. 

"Chaque petite Microsphaira est raccordée à la Mégasphaira, grâce aux segments – les Sunaptos – ce qui permet à la Magie de circuler et d'irriguer l'ensemble du complexe. Les Microsphairas doivent également être reliée les unes aux autres, si on veut qu'il y ait interaction des joueurs. On peut bien sûr ne pas les relier, mais dans ce cas les joueurs feront la même aventure sans jamais se rencontrer."

"Et ça ?" demanda Orpheo. "A quoi ça sert ?" Il désigna du doigt les anneaux.

"Ce sont les Orbis, des anneaux de contrôle. Tu peux les agrandir et choisir de les mettre en bague, en bracelet, en collier ou même en serre-tête."

("Décidément !" grogna Knight.)

"Ils contrôlent quoi ?" demanda Norgoth. 

"L'état des joueurs, surtout." répondit évasivement Sirius.

"Mais encore ?" insista Norgoth.

Sirius émit un petit grognement. "Si ça t'intéresse tant que ça, je te passerai le livret !"

"Tu me le passeras également ?" fit Carolis.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux "Quoi ?"

"J'aimerais bien savoir quelles mesures sont prises pour garantir notre sécurité. Je n'ai aucune envie de finir dans le ventre d'un griffon."

"Aucun risque, tu es impropre à la consommation !" répliqua aussitôt Sirius. Il se tut un instant puis dévisagea Carolis. "Et puis qui a dit que tu pouvais jouer ?" s'exclama-t-il soudain.

"Est-ce que je peux jouer ?" demanda Carolis.

"Carolis !?" s'exclama Knight, outré. La Serpentard n'adressa pas un regard à son camarade.

"Non." répliqua aussitôt Sirius, toutefois Carolis ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

"Tout cela est bien beau." fit Norgoth ramenant la conversation sur _Illusion_. "Mais où est le plateau de jeu ?"

Un sourire malin étira les lèvres de Sirius. "Il n'y en a pas." Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il constata la surprise de son auditoire. 

"Crache le morceau, Black." dit avec une once d'agacement Norgoth.

Sirius attrapa entre le pouce et l'index un des grands anneaux. Il le passa, sans dire un mot, autour de la Mégasphaira et poussa le tout vers le centre de la table.

"Le voilà le plateau de jeu."

"Tu veux dire qu'il faut jouer… là-dessus ?" demanda Lily en haussant un sourcil. "Ca ne va pas être très pratique."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Je veux dire qu'il faut jouer _là-dedans_." 

Il y eu un nouvel instant de silence.

"Tu veux dire que…" commença Peter. Il s'arrêta et chercha ses mots. "Nous allons rentrer _là-dedans_ ?" Il pointa du doigt l'objet, l'air sceptique.

"Yep !" acquiesça Sirius. 

"Mais… Comment ?" continua Peter. James était plus que jamais content que Peter soit là pour poser les questions, triviales certes, mais essentielles. 

Sirius se gratta la tête d'un air embêté. "En fait… euh… Je ne sais pas exactement _comment_… c'est expliqué, mais il faut avoir ingurgité trois litres de café et une potion de Surintelligence pour en comprendre le sens général. Mais, _grosso modo_, les joueurs sont transportés dans des mondes… Comment elle a appelé ça ?"

"Virtuels ?" proposa Orpheo. 

Sirius releva le nez du manuel. "Comment tu le sais ?" Orpheo haussa les épaules. 

"C'est quoi un monde virtuel ?" demanda Carolis.

James avait du mal à se faire à ces interruptions intempestives de la Serpentard. Il était plus décontenancé qu'agacé. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Autour de la table, on la dévisageait avec des yeux ronds. Même l'imperturbable Adhonores laissait transparaître quelques signes d'étonnement (il fallait bien chercher, mais ils étaient là !). Quant aux deux autres Serpentard, ils étaient trop scandalisés pour s'indigner. 

Tranquillement, Sirius lut la page de garde du mode d'emploi :

« _Gagnez un monde qui n'existe pas, conçu par l'imagination, _

_Un monde irréel mais qui pourtant semble si réel_. 

_Un monde d'aventures, où vous pouvez être Auror, Enchanteur, Devin, où vos ennemis seront des Mages Noirs, des Vampires, où vous rencontrerez des Chamans et des Êtres d'Air._

_Gagnez Illusion._ » 

"Tu veux dire que nous allons vraiment _vivre_ l'aventure ? Nous rencontrerons de vraies créatures ? Des Furies, des Vampires, des Dragons ?" s'extasia James.

"Mais ça veut dire que c'est dangereux !" paniqua Peter. "On peut être tué, pire… se faire mal…" Il s'arrêta un instant. "… ou le contraire."

Sirius secoua la tête. "Impossible, ce n'est pas réel."

"Mais, il n'y a pas une histoire comme quoi si ton esprit croit que c'est réel… ?" demanda Orpheo.

"Non, ce n'est qu'un jeu !" insista Sirius. Si tu es tué pendant la partie, tu es expulsé d'_Illusion_ et tu retournes – intact et vivant, Peter – dans le monde réel."

"Et la souffrance ?" demanda Lily. "Si tu es blessé, tu as mal ?"

"Ca dépend du niveau que tu choisis : amateur, habitué, expert. Plus le niveau est haut, plus c'est risqué et plus la souffrance ressentie est aiguë."

"C'est un jeu de masochistes !" déclara Remus.

"C'est un jeu dangereux !" répliqua Peter. 

"Arrêtez ! C'est grandiose ! Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?" s'émerveilla James. 

"Et si jamais ça cafouille ?" demanda Carolis. "Ce n'est que de la magie ! Ce n'est pas parfait." ajouta-t-elle.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, peu ravi que l'on doute des compétences de sa mère et ignora la question de la Serpentard. 

"Autre chose." Reprit Carolis. "Si les blessures ne sont pas réelles, cela veut dire que les progrès que l'on fait ne le sont pas non plus ?" 

"_Illusion_ ne te permet pas d'augmenter ta puissance, mais il te familiarise à la pratique de la Magie. Il développe tes réflexes, ton sens de l'initiative. De plus, tu disposes de différents modes : Duel qui permet à des sorciers de s'opposer. Aventure. Et Evaluations."

"Un véritable entraînement militaire, en somme." conclut Norgoth. 

"On dirait un mélange de jeu de rôle et de jeu vidéo." dit Orpheo. Tout le monde le regarda un peu étonné. "Non rien. Oubliez !"

"Que deviennent nos corps ?" demanda Lily.

"Comment çà ?"

"Eh bien est-ce qu'ils restent là, comme endormis, pendant que nos esprit errent dans ce monde… virtuel ? Ou nous nous déplaçons _physiquement_ ? Parce que je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de séparer mon esprit de mon corps."

"Non, les deux restent associés."

"Et puis il est plus simple de transporter un corps et un esprit que seulement un esprit." ajouta Eternat. James en avait presque oublié sa présence.

"En fait, il s'agit tout simplement de Portoloin." dit avec un certain ton de mépris Knight.

"Un simple Portoloin qui conduit dans une dimension modelable, Mr Knight ! C'est de la Haute Magie. Je suis étonné qu'un simple jeu ait généré une telle recherche et une telle complexité magique." Il attrapa la Mégasphaira pour mieux l'examiner. "Un chien bleu ?" s'étonna-t-il en montrant le socle à Sirius.

"C'est le sceau de ma mère." expliqua ce dernier.

"Brillante idée !" déclara le professeur de vol en hochant la tête. "Maniez avec soin cet objet !" fit-il en rendant la demi-sphère à Sirius. "Il y a de la magie pure là dedans et très concentrée. Si elle s'en échappait trop violemment vous pourriez être désintégrés net."

"Vous êtes sûrs que vous avez envie de jouer à ça ?" geignit Peter.

Rogue et Knight émirent un petit ricanement complice. James leur décocha un regard mauvais.

"Et comment !" s'exclama Sirius qui replaçait la demie sphère au centre de la figure dessinée par les segments métallique.

"Est-ce que je peux jouer ?" demanda une nouvelle fois Carolis.

Knight fit une grimace méprisante. "Tu plaisantes, j'espère ?" fit-il. 

"J'en ai plus qu'assez de me battre contre des courants d'air, il n'y a rien à faire ici et ce jeu me semble tout à fait passionnant."

"Et alors ?" s'exclama furieusement Knight. "Combien même tu t'ennuierais à mourir, tu ne peux pas envisager sérieusement de partir dans ce… _truc _et surtout de passer du temps avec ces…" Knight s'interrompit : Eternat le dévisageait d'un air sévère. "… 

"Ces quoi ?" demanda Orpheo.

"Ces Gryffondor." maugréa Knight. 

Sirius dévisageait silencieusement Carolis. Son regard montait puis descendait. "Tu veux vraiment jouer ?" lui demanda-t-il finalement, un petit sourire en coin. 

"Puisque je viens de te le dire." répondit-elle avec un peu d'ennui dans sa voix.

"Allez ! Un beau geste Mr Black." fit Eternat pour plaider la cause de Carolis. James haussa les sourcils, s'il voulait convaincre Sirius, il fallait faire mieux qu'un appel à son bon cœur.

"T'es suicidaire ?" reprit Knight presque avec colère. "Ce truc m'a l'air instable et dangereux !"

"Tu as peur Knight ?" demanda innocemment Orpheo.

"Sûrement pas !" s'empourpra le cousin.

"Alors si Sirius était d'accord, tu viendrais avec nous ?" 

Knight resta muet. Son expression se crispa un instant. Il dévisagea Sirius, cherchant à évoluer la possibilité que le Gryffondor le laisse participer. Il déglutit et répondit, la voix un peu étranglée. "Mais bien sûr."

Rogue se tourna brusquement vers son camarade en écarquillant les yeux Sirius abandonna momentanément le visage de Carolis pour celui de Knight.

James étudiait Sirius. La situation ne se débloquerait que par sa décision : ou il acceptait de laisser les Serpentard entrer dans son jeu, de passer du temps avec eux, et mettait leur courage et détermination à l'épreuve ou refusait tout net et les Serpentard ne feraient jamais taire leurs médisances. James se doutait de la réponse. Sirius détestait les Serpentard...

"OK ! On va voir ce que vous avez dans le ventre." Déclara Sirius le regard fixement planté dans celui de Carolis. La Serpentard ne cligna pas des yeux une seule fois et consentit un froid sourire de remerciement.

… mais adorait mettre les autres à l'épreuve.

"Je vous félicite pour votre esprit sport, Mr Black." s'exclama le professeur Eternat. 

Sirius le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. James se mordit les joues pour ne pas éclater de rire. 

"Et les deux persifleurs, tachez de vous montrer à la hauteur si vous ne voulez pas être la cible de mes railleries jusqu'à la fin de vos vies !" dit-il finalement à Rogue et Knight en ajoutant trois autres petites Microsphaira pour les trois Serpentard. 

Rogue et Knight lui répondirent par deux regards qui, s'ils avaient le pouvoir de transpercer, l'auraient changé en passoire. 

("Comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas !" murmura quelqu'un.) 

Sirius étala devant lui les différentes grandes rondelles qui déterminaient du type d'aventure qu'ils pouvaient 'vivre'. "Une petite excursion au Moyen Âge au temps des dragons, ça va à tout le monde ?"

"Des dragons ?" répéta Peter. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je la sens mal cette aventure." soupira-t-il avec résignation.

Sirius déposa la rondelle autour de la demi-sphère centrale, tandis que tout le monde passait les anneaux de contrôle. James choisit de passer le sien en bague.

"Règle sur facile." gémit Peter.

Orpheo regarda son poignet droit autour duquel il avait placé l'anneau de contrôle et qui venait s'ajouter au Bracelet de Silence. "Je vais peut-être me lancer dans une collection."

"Sans moi." maugréa Knight qui avait passé le sien autour de son cou et le dissimulait dans son col.

"Les Serpentard n'ont pas le droit de parole." prévint Sirius. "Que chacun touche sa Microshpaira, je lance le sort de mise en route."

Il y eut un moment de tension. James vit les visages se figer d'appréhension. Du bout de sa baguette, Sirius toucha la grande demi-sphère et donna la formule. 

"_Alea __jecta es_".

James eut juste le temps d'entendre Eternat leur souhaiter de bien s'amuser, avant de se sentir, comme pour un portoloin, saisir par le nombril et tirer violemment. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires jusqu'à ce que le processus soit fini. 

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rassemblés tous les onze dans un tout autre décor : une pièce toute en bois à la charpente apparente. James regardait en écarquillant les yeux le feu qui flambait dans une immense cheminée en pierre, les meubles rustiques, les peaux de bêtes au sol et les têtes empaillées aux murs. On se serait cru dans un chalet alpin. James connaissait Esther Black et tous les miracles dont elle était capable, mais là ça dépassait son imagination.

"Whaaoh !" fit Sirius, le visage réjoui. Il tournait sur lui-même pour mieux tout regarder.

Lily passa sa main sur le dossier d'une chaise. "Tout paraît tellement... _réel_."

Les Gryffondor écarquillaient les yeux et même Adhonores sembla exprimer un semblant de surprise. Les Serpentard tentaient de paraître blasés, mais cachaient assez mal leur ébahissement.

"Bonjour." leur fit une voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous et James eut la surprise de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait fort bien.

"Maman ?" s'exclama Sirius, un peu déstabilisé.

C'était effectivement Esther, mais, en même temps, il semblait à James que ce n'était pas elle. C'était une impression qui tenait aussi bien aux vêtements qu'elle portait (moins fonctionnels et esthétiquement plus beaux), qu'à son attitude calme. Alors que la marraine de James était une femme expansive, elle restait là, immobile, les mains jointes devant elle, le regard un peu terne.

"Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?"

"Je suis la tenancière de cette auberge." coupa Esther. "Mais également un membre de l'organisation secrète du Chien bleu." dit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

"Tu parles d'une imagination !" persifla Knight.

"Chuuut." siffla Norgoth.

"Vous devez être les Apprentis que l'Ecole envoie. Veuillez me donner vos noms et vos qualifications…"

"Elle est bizarre ta mère." murmura Peter. Sirius se grattait la tête d'un air embêté.

"Elle n'est pas humaine." fit Adhonores.

Tout le monde regarda Adhonores étonné, puis Sirius.

"Ta mère n'est pas humaine ?" s'étonna Peter. "Pourquoi tu ne nous l'as jamais dit ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle est ?"

"Ca explique certaines choses." murmura Rogue.

"Ma mère est humaine !" répliqua Sirius, légèrement agacé.

"Ce n'est pas sa mère." dit calmement Adhonores.

"Ce n'est pas ma mère ?"

"C'est une construction magique…" intervint Carolis. 

Regards éberlués. 

"Un personnage conçu par la magie. On appelle ça un Avatar." expliqua Carolis. "Elle est là pour nous expliquer notre mission, elle n'a pas de personnalité, il ne faut lui poser que des questions simples et en relation avec le jeu." soupira-t-elle, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

"Comment tu sais tout ça ?" demanda Peter, incrédule.

"Je réfléchis."

"Vous devez être les Apprentis que l'Ecole envoie." reprit Esther-Avatar, l'expression imperturbable. "Veuillez me donner vos noms et vos qualifications…"

"Ca me fait bizarre de devoir m'adresser à ma mère comme si elle était une débile." dit Sirius, un peu embêté.

"Tu devrais pourtant en avoir l'habitude." lança Rogue.

"Toi, tu vas voir !" menaça Sirius.

"Qualifications ?" demanda Norgoth. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"A l'Ecole, vous avez tous suivi des formations spécifiques, afin de devenir des sorciers accomplis dans différents domaines. Votre équipe doit être composée de Sorciers-Guerriers, d'Enchanteurs, de Devins, de Maîtres de Potions et d'Aurors." expliqua Esther-Avatar. "Plus tard, compte tenue de vos progrès et de vos exploits, vous pourrez recevoir de nouveaux enseignements, vous permettant de diversifier vos connaissances et pouvoirs. Veuillez me donner votre nom et votre qualification, je vous prie." répéta Esther-Avatar.

"Le disque est un peu rayé." fit Lily.

"J'allais dire que le coquillage était fendu." sourit James.

Lily s'avança vers Esther-Avatar. Elle se racla la gorge et d'une voix claire dit : "Lily, Enchanteresse." 

Esther-Avatar posa sa main sur la cage thoracique de Lily. Une lumière enveloppa la jeune sorcière et força les autres à détourner le regard. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Lily avait revêtu un nouveau costume, accompagné de divers ustensiles. 

"Voici votre tenue." dit d'une voix de miel Esther-Avatar.

James s'avança alors d'un pas décidé. Il jeta un regard en coin vers Lily et avec une certaine outrecuidance déclara : "Cornedrue, Auror." 

Lily ne put retenir un petit rire, tandis que les autres le dévisageaient bouches et yeux grands ouverts. 

Esther-Avatar le dota d'un autre costume, plus pratique et moins clinquant que celui de Lily.

"Eh ! Je veux également un pseudo !" s'écria Sirius. "Voyons... Champion ? Bishônen ? Inu Yasha ? Dark Star ?" murmurait-il, perdu dans ses réflexions.

"Sombre crétin." toussa Rogue.

James vit Lily pointer sa baguette vers sa gorge. Il y eut une légère lueur. "Patmol, enchanteur." dit-elle alors avec la voix de Sirius. 

Esther-Avatar posa sa main sur le torse de Sirius. "NAANN !!" s'écria-t-il. Mais trop tard ! Il avait déjà revêtu sa nouvelle tenue. "Je voulais être Sorcier-Guerrier !" dit-il en regardant avec déception sa robe. "Et puis Patmol, ce n'est pas super pour ma virilité."

Rogue s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais le regard que lui lança Sirius le convainquit de ne rien en faire.

Sur ce, Remus se baptisa logiquement Lunard et, à contrecœur, Peter choisit Queudver. Les autres gardèrent leurs prénoms. (Knight tenta bien d'utiliser un pseudonyme, mais il sembla à la grimace qu'il fit que le Bracelet du Silence s'y refusait.)

"Votre première mission est de récupérer le Livre Sombre dont une bande de voleurs s'est emparé. Il faut que vous le retrouviez avant trois jours, car ce sera alors la Grande Foire, et ils profiteront des festivités pour le revendre. Tous les membres du Chien Bleu vous aideront dans votre quête, n'hésitez pas à faire appel à eux." Esther-Avatar ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur une petite cour. 

"L'aventure commence."

("Les ennuis, oui." corrigea Peter.)

= fin du chapitre 17 =

Alohomora : Chers lecteurs, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser pour ce que je vais vous faire subir. *grand soupir*

Les lecteurs : *commencent à s'inquiéter. *

Alohomora : Il y a de quoi !

Les lecteurs : *de plus en plus inquiets*

Alohomora : Etant donné que le chapitre 17, première partie a suscité peu de questions, un seul commentateur était nécessaire. Et pour des histoires de gestion, de guéguerre et de susceptibilité, eh bien, le seul personnage disponible était… *silence dramatique* = dans tous les sens du terme… 

*Moment de silence tendu* 

Alohomora : Dobby… 

Les lecteurs : *se demandent s'ils vont continuer à lire ou non*

Alohomora : Vraiment désolée. =__= Mais si vous voulez je pourrais alléger votre peine en mettant des « blabla… blabla… » lorsqu'il part trop dans ses délires. 

Dobby : Oh quel honneur pour Dobby ! Avoir été choisi parmi tous les prestigieux sorciers. Jamais personne…. Blabla bla…

Alohomora : Comme par exemple, maintenant. ~__~ Et puis je l'aiderai. *se tourne vers l'Elfe de Maison qui blablablate toujours* Dobby ! Les questions.

Dobby : *se cogne la tête par terre*

Alohomora : Et ça commence.

Dobby : *boing* Dobby abuse de la patience des lecteurs, méchant *boing*, méchant *boing* Dobby. Dobby a été engagé pour répondre aux questions et Dobby n'est même pas capable d'accomplir sa tâche. Méchant *boing* Méchant *boing* Dobby.

Alohomora : Mais non. Mais non. Mais non. // _Passez-moi un flingue !_ //

Dobby : Mademoiselle Alohomora est trop bonne.

Alohomora : =____= Les réponses Dobby, les réponses. 

Dobby : *renifle* 

Alohomora : *tend un mouchoir*

Dobby : *mouchement*

(Alohomora : *air de défi* Et alors ?) 

Dobby : Melle Neko demande si c'est l'influence de la pleine lune encore récente où Remus Lupin a un caractère un peu plus dur et désagréable dans ce chapitre... ? Melle Alohomora n'avait pas vraiment l'idée de montrer Remus Lupin de mauvaise humeur. Mais il semblerait que plusieurs honorables lecteurs aient fait cette remarque. Donc il se peut que Remus Lupin ait été, comme on dit, mal luné et n'en ait pas averti Melle Alohomora. *retourne à son papier* Melle Néko ajoute : « quelle dureté dans le : "Tu n'es pas un maraudeur." ! C'est le cercle vicieux, leurs rapports... comment veulent-ils progresser si aucun d'eux n'arrive à se maîtriser... ? » 

Alohomora : *ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y aller de son petit commentaire* Je crois bien pouvoir dire que Harry n'a pas envie de progresser, ni pardonner. 

Dobby : *lisant* « L'Auteur a-t-elle déjà imaginé comment serait le retour de nos deux messagers des Portes ? A quel moment ? Avant ou après leur expédition ? Combien de temps avant ? Combien de temps après ? Leurs réactions respectives ? Ou bien n'a-t-elle aucune idée de comment cela se passera et laissera-t-elle courir ses doigts sur le clavier ? »

Alohomora : Oui, je sais très exactement comment va se passer le retour de ces deux aventuriers temporels. ^__~ Mais vous, vous n'en saurez pas même la moitié. ^_^

Dobby : Fashion Phoenix aimerait savoir quand le public saura ce qu'est devenu Miss Lynn. 

Alohomora : Chapitre 18. 

Dobby : C13m est persuadé que, maintenant, James Potter a tout compris au sujet de Harry Potter. En fait pas tout a fait. James Potter a certes réuni beaucoup d'éléments au sujet de Harry Potter, mais pas assez pour se dire que Harry Potter est le fils de James Potter.

(Alohomora : *se masse les tempes* Heureusement que personne ne demandera jamais à Dobby de résumer _les_ _Feux de l'Amour_.)

Dobby : Melle Cyngathi a remarqué que la réplique de Sirius Black à Severus Rogue au sujet du nez de Severus Rogue provient de l'œuvre d'Edmond Rostand.

Alohomora : En effet. Je l'avais dis dans le _Disclaimer_. ^_~

Dobby : Melle Cyngathi a également remarqué un autre clin d'œil, au sujet de la réplique de Peter Pettigrow : « Ca fait trois ans que j'attends, vous pensez bien que je vais pas laisser passer ça, déclara-t-il avec ferveur. »

Alohomora : C'est en effet un clin d'œil au tome 5. ^_^

Dobby : Melle Tiffany écrit : « Hum! On invite James dans les rêves. Est-ce Harry ou Lily ? puisque ils ont des rêves visionnaires ^^. » Il s'agit de Lily Evans. James Potter n'a pas un tel don. Mademoiselle Ambre Potter, vous parlez d'une coïncidence avec le tome 5 ? De laquelle s'agit-il ? L'auteur en a, elle, remarqué 2, voire 3. Mademoiselle Ambre Potter parle de l'identité Lynn. *boing*

Alohomora : Quoi encore ?

Dobby : Dobby voudrait répondre aux questions des aimables lecteurs, mais il ne peut pas. Dobby a promis à Melle Alohomora. *boing* Ne rien révéler. *boing* C'est pour ça qu'il est payé. *boing*

(Alohomora : Oui, parce qu'en plus je dois le payer. =__=) 

Dobby : *boing* *boing*

Alohomora : // _Se demande si elle doit laisser l'Elfe de Maison s'assommer ou pas._ // *soupir* Dobby arrête. 

Dobby : Pardon ! *chouine* Pardon. Dobby dérange votre mobilier.

Alohomora : Mais non, mais non. // _C'est juste les voisins qui vont encore monter pour râler_. // 

Dobby : Melle Aranel Morticia Black demande pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de réponses aux reviews?

Alohomora : Vous devriez être habitués depuis le temps. ~_~ Je les mets toujours plus tard. =__=

Dobby : Melle Aranel Morticia Black demande également si l'auteur compte mettre aussi longtemps à poster la suite ?

Alohomora : Avec la magie temporelle, la suite est déjà disponible. Mais la question du temps entre chaque chapitre commence à devenir pénible. Je ne suis pas un programme qui s'exécute à date précise. J'écris quand j'en ai le temps, l'envie, la motivation, le moral, l'énergie. C'est donc extrêmement variable. En plus, un chapitre est long à préparer. Car non seulement il faut penser aux actions présentes, mais également suivantes. Ce qui est écrit ne peut être effacé. Je n'ai pas vraiment loisir de revenir en arrière. Je dois donc non seulement bosser un chapitre mais préparer les suivants. C'est un LONG travail ! 

Dobby : The super Phoenix demande s'il est possible qu'il y ait plus de deux personnes qui aient voyagé dans le temps pour se retrouver en 1975 ? *repose son papier et ses yeux jaunes brillent d'étoiles* Nous sommes dans le monde de la Magie : tout est possible ! *___*

Alohomora : Nous sommes surtout dans une _fanfiction_. Si je le voulais je pourrais ressusciter les morts, faire venir Spike et Buffy, je pourrais faire voler des tortues et nager des oiseaux. C'est ça le pied : je peux tout faire ! ^__^ Même le plus énÔrme. *a la folie des grandeurs* Doter Sirius d'une paire d'ailes noires, raser la barbe de Dumbledore, teindre les cheveux de McGo en vert, ou trouver un frère jumeau (ou une sœur) à Vodlie. Bref, _tout_ est possible. 

Dobby : *tremble* Non… *yeux suppliants* Non… tout sauf Albus Dumbledore sans sa barbe. 

Alohomora : On verra. ^_^ = sourire content. Les questions, Dobby, les questions.

Dobby : *pas rassuré* Pascal demande si le PDV de la deuxième partie du ch17 sera également celui de James Potter… Comme vous avez pu le lire, le PDV était effectivement celui de James Potter.

Alohomora : Ce n'est qu'à partir de ch19 que les PDV vont se démultiplier. En clair, pour le ch18 : Lily pour le ch19 : James et Lily et peut-être Harry, je ne suis pas encore décidée pour le chapitre 20 : Draco et Harry pour le chapitre 21, idem, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décidée. Il devrait vraisemblablement y avoir celui de Harry et un peu des trois autres. Quant à l'épilogue, c'est secret. Il se peut également que je sois obligée d'ajouter un tout petit chapitre entre le 21 et l'épilogue, je ne me rends pas encore bien compte de la masse d'informations que va contenir le chapitre 21. 

Dobby : Melle Nanouk dit : « Lorsque Meredith chevauche Pan pour aller chercher les créatures de la Forêt Interdite lors de l'attaque des loups garous...cette image m'a rappelé _Princesse Mononoké_, quand elle parcourt la montage sur le dos du louveteau géant. »

Alohomora : C'est vrai que l'image m'est également apparue après sur le coup, je n'y ai pourtant vraiment pas pensé. Et puis, comme ce n'est pas l'image la plus laide à reprendre, j'ai laissé. ^_^ 

Dobby : Melle Nanouk demande si vous avez lu le tome 5.

Alohomora : *air sombre* Yep. 

Dobby : Jamie… euh je ne sais si c'est une fille ou un garçon, demande si Météra Potter et Ethan Torr sont de la même famille du fait de cette histoire de nom maudit et inconnu. *se met à genoux, tête contre terre* Ne… *boing* peux… *boing* rien… *boing* dire… *boing-boing*

Alohomora : Arrête ! *attrape Dobby et l'éloigne de l'objet* Jamie, il se peut comme il ne se peut pas. Même si ce n'est pas quelque chose de courant, il y a eu sûrement plus d'un sorcier dont le nom a été maudit dans toute l'Histoire de la Magie. Et puis de toute façon, depuis le temps, il est pratiquement avéré que tous le sorciers ont des parents en commun. (et après on comprend mieux pourquoi il y a des dégénérés comme Crabbe ou Goyle.)

Dobby : Jamie voulait savoir si ce sont les Dryades qui ont donné à Torr l'Auréole Bleue car on voit que la reine des Dryades en a une. Ne… *boing* peux… *boing*

Alohomora : *retient Dobby* Vraiment d'aucune aide celui-là. On saura plus tard comment Torr s'est procuré l'Auréole Bleue. 

Dobby : Jamie ajoute : « Oh j'oubliais, à la fin du chapitre 15 je crois ! Quand les perso répondent aux questions (James et Lily) Lily dit que James va bafouiller quand il lui fera sa demande en mariage mais dans l'histoire on apprend que c'est Lily qui lui demande donc c'est illogique ! »

Alohomora : D'une, l'univers développé dans les réponses aux questions ne coexiste pas vraiment avec celui de la fic et de deux, je ne vois pas où est l'illogisme. Il y a très simplement eu deux demandes en mariage. C'est chose très commune (si, si, je vous assure ^_^). Lily a formulé la première demande (instinctive et hésitante), James la seconde (l'officielle avec la bague, le costume et les violons). ^___^ Il devait probablement être rouge comme une écrevisse oubliée dans la soupière et je suis persuadée que les trois autres Maraudeurs n'étaient pas bien loin, à les espionner effrontément. ^__~

Dobby : Jamie demande si Lynn Amberson serait Bertha Jorkins. Dobby doit malheureusement dire à cette aimable personne que c'est impossible. Bertha Jorkins existe déjà dans l'histoire.

(Alohomora : C'est la seule fan que Peter ait.)

Dobby : Quant à Harry Potter, dit Jamie, c'est sans doute Aurora Dawn qu'il aime bien. *se tire les oreilles* Je ne peeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuux rieeeeeeeeeeeennn diiiiiiiiiiiiiire.

Alohomora : *calme Dobby* // _Tiens, il a changé de technique_. // Les questions Dobby, les questions. 

Dobby : Melle Alohomora a raison. Dobby est un mauvais commentateur, il fait mal son travail. Il sera puni.

*Va pour attraper ses oreilles mais est devancé*

Alohomora : *tenant fermement les mains rachitiques de l'Elfe de Maison* Les questions, _les questions_, Dobby !

Dobby : *renifle* Jamie demande si pour la carte des Maraudeurs, Lily Evans va leur dévoiler des passages secrets. Elle va probablement les aider. 

(Alohomora : Urumi, tes propositions pour l'identité de Lynn m'ont bien fait rire. Mais elle ne pourrait aucunement être la serveuse des Trois Balais. Miss Rosemerta existe déjà, pour le reste, je ne dis pas p)

Dobby : Melle Parvati marque sa déception sur le ton débutant le chapitre. L'auteur essaie de varier, donc il se peut que Melle Parvati préfère un ton à un autre. Melle Parvati a également été déçue par le fait que les Maraudeurs ne prennent pas davantage la défense de Harry Potter face à Peter Pettigrow et se demande si ce n'est pas dû au fait que Harry Potter n'est pas censé savoir qu'ils sont des Animagi. Pas seulement, en fait. Il ne faut pas oublier que Peter Pettigrow est ami avec James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin depuis cinq ans maintenant. Harry Potter, par contre, ne les fréquente que depuis 3 mois. Messieurs Lupin, Potter et Black seraient les pires amis s'ils délaissaient Peter Pettigrow aussi facilement et aussi vite. Melle Parvati ajoute : « Je voudrais aussi te demander ce qu'a dit le Choixpeaux magique à Harry, lors de son arrivée en 1975 ? Est-ce que ça pourrait nous servir. » *secoue la tête* Cela ne vous servirait à rien. Le Choixpeau a, à peu de choses près, répété son premier jugement. 

(Alohomora : Tiens ! ça pourrait être une idée de 'bonus')

Dobby : Melle Lyel demande : « On va savoir ce que Sirius à trouvé dans le feu, ou bien c'était vraiment une salamandre ? » *se dirige vers une porte de four*

*Alohomora prend les devant et plaque Dobby au sol*

Alohomora : Pas bouger ! // _Je vais finir par me retrouver avec le SALE sur le dos, moi !_ // Je crois que vous avez compris que mon commentateur est dans l'incapacité de répondre. ^___^ 

Dobby : Melle Nanouk revient au sujet du tome 5.

Alohomora : *soupir* J'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le lieu de débattre de ce fout… hem… ce volume. Nanouk, tu as le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi, mais je refuse de mettre sur le dos des fanfictions et leurs auteurs les erreurs du tome 5. Le tome 5 doit à son intrigue et ses personnages de recevoir la critique qui est la sienne. S'il avait été véritablement bon, surprenant et dense, jamais aucune fic n'aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal. Les fics nous ont simplement rendus exigeants et nous ont ouvert les yeux sur les facilités scénaristiques et autres absurdités. Et je trouve qu'il est parfaitement légitime de se montrer exigent envers un auteur dont on a adoré les premiers travaux. Maintenant, que ceux qui aiment le fassent en toute liberté, chacun ses bons et mauvais goûts. 

Dobby : Melle Valeska et M Godric se plaignent de la longueur de la partie dévolue aux réponses aux questions. 

Alohomora : O__o Ben si vous n'aimez pas, si vous trouvez ça long, ne lisez pas ! Il n'y a déjà aucune obligation à lire ma fic, il y en a sûrement encore moins à lire les réponses aux questions. C'est un délire sans incidence sur l'histoire en elle-même. Chers lecteurs, rappelez vous le deuxième droit imprescriptible du lecteur : _Le droit de sauter des pages _!!

Dobby : Melle Valeska demande si Meredith Adhonores est humaine. Dans le chapitre 15, nous avons appris que la mère de Meredith Adhonores était une Dryade. Donc, Meredith Adhonores est une Semi-Dryade.

Alohomora : Ou Semi-Humaine. Tout dépend le côté du verre que l'on regarde. 

Dobby : Miss Anne O'Nyme demande : « Pourquoi pour fâcher son père, Rosier n'est il pas devenu un transsexuel brésilien fan de Chantal Goya ? Ca aurait été vachement plus intelligent que de devenir Death Eater ! » 

*Résolument, part à la recherche de la trousse à outils.*

Alohomora : // _La trousse à outils est lourde, j'ai un peu de temps avant qu'il ne la sorte du placard._ // Nous verrons ça un peu plus tard. Mais je ne promets pas une raison très intelligente. La crise d'adolescence n'est pas toujours très rationnelle. *chope Dobby alors qu'il hésite entre un tournevis cruciforme ou plat* Dobby, les questions !

Dobby : *abandonnant son projet d'auto-mutilation* Dobby lit : « Vas-tu crucifier cette traîtresse hypocrite de Irina ? » *attrape un machin truc un peu tordu et un peu rouillé*.

Alohomora : *attrape les mains de Dobby* Mais n'y a-t-il donc que des questions protégées par le sceau du Spoiler. *lit* « Qu'est ce que cache Eternat ? Connaît-il la recette des gougères aux épinards ?? Est-ce lui qui essaie de servir plus de brocolis à James ? » Spoiler ! « Et sinon, que va devenir Moira dans le futur? Se battra-t-elle contre les Death Eaters? » Re-Spoiler ! « Qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » Ahhhh ! *soulagée* Ça, Dobby tu peux y répondre. En plus c'est dans ta gamme de compétence. 

Dobby : Alors ce soir, en entrée, sera servi une salade verte au vinaigre balsamique et aux copeaux de fromage en résistance, des noix de saint Jacques dans leur sauce crémeuse et en dessert, une tartelette maison aux fruits de saison accompagnée de sa boule de glace. 

(Alohomora : *grmbl* Oups ! Désolée #^_^# Mon ventre gargouille. ^^)

Dobby : Melle Lily la Tigresse demande à l'auteur si elle est la réincarnation de Mrs Rowling. C'est impossible, il faudrait tout d'abord que Mrs Rowling soit morte depuis au moins 22 ans et…

Alohomora : *coupant* … et _surtout_, je n'ai pas le talent d'écriture et d'imagination nécessaire pour inventer un pareil univers. 

Dobby : Miss la-super-rien-du-tout demande : « Est-ce que l'oncle Firmin va se marier, un jour ? » Ce n'est pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour… et puis… *cherche des yeux la trousse à outil mais l'auteur l'a fait disparaître*

Alohomora : Héhéhé ! Chuis maligne.

*boum*

Alohomora : Et m…. ! je n'avais pas pensé au fer à repasser. *grosse fatigue* Hep ! Dobby ! les questions.

Dobby : *lisant* « Aussi, Irina, elle se marie avant James et Lily, ou après ? » 

Alohomora : Même si Irina se mariait avant James et Lily avec Antinoos Harker, jamais son Mangemort de mari ne pourrait l'empêcher d'aller au mariage de Lily, si elle y était invitée. 

Dobby : Miss Tilla KaWai demande : « Quand est-ce que Lily va se débarrasser de ce Parry !?! » Arrghhh… 

*s'en va en quête d'un truc pour s'automutiler mais cette fois l'auteur a pensé à tout éloigner, alors, de dépit retourne à la bonne vieille méthode : il se mord les doigts.*

Alohomora : J'abandonne… =___= 

Dobby : *sanglottant* Dobby est un si mauvais…

*Attention, l'auteur va faire usage de son pouvoir incommensurable*

Dobby : … blabla… blabla… bouhou… bouhou…

Alohomora : Ahhh… ça fait du bien… ^__^ Dobby, _les questions_.

Hermione : Ah je vous y prends à exploiter les Elfes de Maison.

Alohomora : O_o mais d'où tu sors toi ? Je ne t'ai appelée.

Hermione : Finis le temps où vous dominiez ! Nous avons décidé de nous rebeller.

Alohomora : è_é Tu prends ta revanche parce que tu es absente de l'histoire. 

Hermione : *péremptoire* Absolument pas ! 

Alohomora : *imitant* Aâââbsôôôôlument pas ! Mon œil, ouais ! 

Hemione : Je suis juste révoltée par la manière dont vous traitez cet Elfe.

Alohomora : *indignée* Eh ! Je l'ai protégé de lui-même.

Hermione : *mesquinement* Mais le rétribuez-vous ?  

Alohomora : Parfaitement ! // _C'était la première fois qu'un commentateur me demandait une rétribution_. =__= //

Hermione : *mouchée*

Alohomora : Ahaha !! *contente* Sur ce, chers leteurs, je prends congé de vous. A une prochaine (j'espère)

Dobby : Au revoir honorables lecteurs.

Hermione : *hmph*

**Bonus : Dans le secret des noms. **

Malicia et Scott (ch15, PDV de Sirius) : Il s'agit d'un clin à deux personnages de _Xmen_ que j'aime beaucoup (je me base sur la série animée diffusée sur France3) : Malicia (lol) et Cyclope. Malicia s'appelle Chandler, en référence au drôlissime personnage de _Friends_. 

[C'est marrant, Malicia s'appelle Rogue en VO. ^^ … ah bon, ça ne fait rire que moi ? Bon tant pis… *boude*]

Daniel Shanks (ch17 première partie, le légendaire batteur): les fans de _Stargate_ auront sûrement vu le 'savant' mélange entre Daniel Jackson (le personnage) et Michael Shanks (l'acteur).

[Si je l'avais appelé Michael Jackson, je me demande si quelqu'un aurait réussi à faire le lien…]

Théodora Dreiden (ch15, PDV de Sirius) : le nom fait référence à un personnage d'_Escaflowne_, pour le prénom, bah, je le trouvais sympa. ^^

Igma Potter : (la tante de James, mère de Will et Thomas) Igma fait référence au couple suédois de la pub pour Krisprolls (vous savez, le type qui veut manger à toute heure de la journée ses (étranges) biscottes sous le nez de sa femme). Je crois que le type s'appelle en réalité Igmar, mais on ne va pas chipoter… OK, Igma est censée être hollandaise, mais ce n'est pas grave. ^_^

Misty Ash (ch15, PDV de Sirius) : Allez ! Avouez que vous avez grillé le rapport avec _Pokemon_! ^_~ Non ? Oh… *déçue* Misty est le nom anglais d'Ondine et Ash, celui de Sacha. ^^ 

[par contre pour Emma Oak (mère de Neville) aucun rapport avec _Pokemon_, juste un hasard.]

les Nie'A, les Tunguskas, les Nazscas, les Oregons (tarots divinatoires du ch13) : que des noms en rapport avec les extra-terrestres. NieA est une jeune extra-terrestre (sans antenne) et le personnage central de la série _NieA_7_. Tunguska, Nazca et Oregon sont des sites géographiques où, d'après certains, un contact avec des entités extra-terrestres se serait produit. Comment ? Moi ? Trop regarder _X-files_ ? Mais vous n'y pensez pas ^_~

_Tours et Griffons_ (un jeu inventé par Esther Black, ch17 deuxième partie) : petite référence facile au jeu de rôles _Donjons_ _et Dragons_. 

Le détectimage Greycells et ce cher Matson : Petit clin d'œil aux personnages des romans policiers britanniques. Très simplement, Greycells = _grey_ + _cells_, c'est-à-dire « cellules grises » en français. Cela fait directement référence aux fameuses « petites cellules grises » de Hercule Poirot (tiens, ça fait HP !). Pour Matson, tout aussi facilement, retourner le M, on obtient alors un W. Ce qui donne Watson, le partenaire de Sherlock Holmes. ^__^

Météra Potter : Météra est une modification du mot grec (μήτήρ) qui signifie « mère ». Besoin de pousser l'explication ? ^^

Esther Black : Pour la mère de Sirius, je ne pouvais donner qu'un nom dont la racine renvoyait à « étoile ». [« étoile noire », je trouve ça marrant. ^^ ça fait penser à Star Wars ^^ ]

NB : Sirius est une étoile que l'on trouve dans la constellation de Canis Major (Grand Chien), elle est la plus brillante du ciel et une des plus proches du soleil. Sans mentir ! ^^ Après, on comprend mieux pourquoi ce personnage a la classe chevillée au corps. p

Névée Wight : Névée renvoie à « neige » dans je ne sais plus trop quelle langue. Quant à Wight… comment dire cela sans paraître ridicule ? ^^;; En fait, quand j'ai choisi le nom de ce personnage, j'avais un niveau catastrophique en anglais et je ne savais pas écrire correctement « blanc ». Donc au lieu de White, Névée s'est retrouvée à s'appeler Wight. #^.^# Oui, oui, un jeu de mots bien facile sur « Blanche Neige ». 

Callista Scream (ch8 et ch14, la Serdaigle qui passe pour être la plus belle fille de Poudlard) : Très simplement, _callista_ en grec (κάλλιστά) signifie « la plus belle ». _Scream_ pour « crier ». J'avais dans l'idée que cette fille était tellement belle qu'on en hurlait sur son passage. ^_^;;

Anna-Lola Hunter : Pour le prénom de ce perso, aucune inspiration particulière, je trouvais juste que ça lui allait assez bien. Par contre Hunter qui signifie « chasseur » a été choisi sciemment. ^_^ N'est-ce pas l'activité préférée de Anna-Lola que de courser ce pauvre Sirius ? Et puis un chien et un chasseur c'est un duo pas si contre-nature que ça p

Narcissa Lehnsmann : _Lehnsmann_, en allemand, signifie vassal. Pour une raison étrange, je me suis mis dans la tête que Narcissa était d'origine allemande [je me suis retenue à temps de mettre un spoiler]. _Lehnsmann_ signifie « vassal », cela fait référence aux rapports de sa famille avec celle des Malfoy. 

Irina Norgoth : ce personnage est d'origine russe, donc prénom russe. Pour le nom de famille, il s'agit d'une composition de Nord + Goth (peuple de l'est), tout ça pour dire qu'Irina vient du nord-est. ^__^

Meredith Adhonores : Je ne préfère ne pas vraiment dire d'où vient le prénom de ce personnage, je n'en suis pas particulièrement fière. #=__=# Mais il m'a toujours plus ou moins fascinée, allez savoir pourquoi ! Adhonores, comme beaucoup l'ont trouvé, il s'agit d'un locution latine (_ad honores_) qui s'emploie en parlant d'un titre purement honorifique, sans rétribution. Exemple donné par le _Petit Larousse Illustré_ : « des fonctions _ad honores_ ». 

Caspian Norgoth : (personnage célèbre de la famille d'Irina) Caspian était l'un des quatre cavaliers de l'apocalypse dans _Highlander_ (la série), réfugié pendant quelques siècles en Russie (si je me souviens bien). Ce n'est pas que je sois spécialement fan de ce perso ou de la série, mais j'aime bien Méthos (ex-cavalier de l'Apocalypse). p

Aramis Dulo (supérieur de la mère d'Esther dans la société Naka) : Pour Aramis, désolée noble et loyal mousquetaire, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autres idées que votre pseudonyme sur le coup. Dulo est l'anagramme de « ludo » qui, dans un latin approximatif (c'est-à-dire le mien), renvoie au mot « jeu », plutôt approprié pour un directeur d'une entreprise de fabrication de jeux.

NB : Naka est l'anagramme de Kana. Oui, comme la branche _Manga_ des éditions Dargaud.


	19. chapitre 18

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo', pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette__ fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes parus et traduits en français_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer** : Pour ceux qui n'étaient pas sur Terre ces quatre dernières années, je tiens à préciser que HP et tout son univers appartiennent moralement, intellectuellement et financièrement à JKR. (Je sais que la WB a quelques billes dans l'affaire, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour leur en attribuer la paternité !) Je ne touche aucun argent avec ce texte, donc prière de ne m'attenter aucun procès, merci. .

**Avertissement** : G

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : 1975 : Lily, jeune sorcière de quinze ans, élève à Poudlard, doit gérer quelques événements des plus inattendus : un fils débarqué du futur, un sorcier psychopathe qui veut exterminer tous les sorciers enfants de Moldus, les avances de celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme le plus insupportable des garçons, un futur un peu trop présent, des profs étranges, des copines encore plus étranges. Qui a dit que la vie était un long fleuve tranquille ?

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Le hasard faisant drôlement bien les choses (tu parles ! c'est que ça arrangeait l'auteur) les Maraudeurs, Les Mortes Vivantes, Rogue, Moïra, Silver et Orpheo Knight sont les seuls élèves qui restent à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël. Pour passer le temps, les bandes rivales se lancent des défis. Ah oui ! et dernièrement, James s'est déclaré (qui a dit « enfin » ?) à Lily. J'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un élément assez important pour être signalé dans ce résumé concis et à peine précis. ;p

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre-avec-lesquels-on-commence-à-se-familiariser **(depuis le temps !)

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis. Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…

Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts.

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Sa mère était l'une des douze Dryades de la Forêt Interdite. La belle est amoureuse du loupiot de service.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle.

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. Il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…

Philip Parry : Gryffondor, 7ème année. Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Petit ami de Lily. Surnommé le 'Tyran'. Alors lui on ne l'aime pas ! on le déteste même ! mais il en a rien à faire, il continue de poser ses sales pattes sur Lily. De quel droit ? je me le demande bien…

Esther Black : mère de Sirius et conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société.

Météra Potter : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, chef des forces spéciale. Certains l'appellent la Sans-Nom.

Henry Potter : père de James, médicomage réputé.

**Rappel des personnages-mentionnés-dans-les-livres-utilisés-dans-ce-chapitre-et-qui-donc-ne-m'appartiennent-pas-mais-autour-desquels-j'ai-monté-une-petite-sauce-faute-d'éléments** (qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas imaginer des fois !) :

Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée et des Maraudeurs. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry.

Lucas Evan Rosier : Serpentard, 5ème année. Aspirant Mangemort. S'il y avait un chef à la bande des 5ème année de Serpentard, on pourrait penser que le rôle est dévolu à cet adolescent cynique et imprévisible. Mais Rosier est trop indépendant pour une telle charge.

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : à mes trois beta-readeuses (Kamala-toujours-enthousiaste, Zéna-les-nous-c'est-dépassé-faites-place-aux-on et Mille-Et-Un-Pseudos-maîtresse-ès-maniement-de-la-lange (hum… ;p)) officielles et habituelles qui font toujours un super boulot. . Rapide, efficace, fiable ! . Je tiens également à dire un grand MERCI ( = grand merci . oui, je sais, c'était facile =.=) à Jo, qui, non contente de me faire de supers beaux dessins (je vous ai déjà dit d'aller faire un tour sur son site ? oui ? boh ! un petit retour ne peut pas vous faire de mal aux yeux ! Matez-moi un peu le Billou/Bilou !! ö.ö) me fait un beta-reading dans les règles de l'art. Démonstration : « _Interpénétrer_ ?! Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! … Tu voulais que ça soit cru ? Ben c'est réussi ! … Comment ça, moi dès qu'il s'agit de Sirius ? » Donc voilà, Sirius n'interpénètre plus et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est bien dommage ! ;p (je vais peut-être monter le rating de mes remerciements, moi….°Alo' gênée°). Donc, MERCI les filles .

Je remercie également tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de m'écrire un mot ou deux. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer combien vos encouragements me motivent et me redonnent la pêche. . Un grand MERCI à vous également.

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora** : Je tiens à rappeler à mon aimable lectorat que s'il lui venait à l'esprit, une fois ce chapitre lu et digéré, de me massacrer à grand coup de tome 5 sur la tête, je serais alors dans l'incapacité de terminer cette histoire. .

Chapitre 18 – Illusion

« Courez ! Courez ! » hurla Carolis.

La jeune sorcière mit ses propres conseils en pratique et allongea le pas. En quelques foulées, elle avait gagné plusieurs longueurs. Entre deux prises d'air, Lily se demanda comment la Serpentard parvenait à soutenir un rythme pareil – et même trouver suffisamment de forces pour accélérer encore ! Pour sa part, elle avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu et que son cœur allait exploser sous l'effort.

« Plus vite ! » l'encouragea Orpheo. Mais elle avait atteint ses limites. Elle était une bonne _sprinteuse_, mais elle n'avait jamais été très endurante.

Orpheo ralentit l'allure pour se mettre à sa hauteur. « Ils gagnent du terrain. » lui annonça-t-il. Peut-être cherchait-il à la motiver, à fouetter son courage ; il ne réussit qu'à la paralyser d'épouvante. Elle voulut jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier les paroles d'Orpheo.

« Non ! » s'écria-t-il. Il lui saisit la main et accéléra la cadence, la forçant à calquer son rythme sur le sien. « Ne te retourne pas ! »

Entraînée à travers les branches qui lui écorchaient la peau, lui tiraient les cheveux et s'agrippaient à ses vêtements, Lily était persuadée que sa fin était proche. Si les dragons qui les suivaient ne s'en chargeaient pas, la fatigue la terrasserait d'ici peu.

Depuis quelque temps maintenant, ses jambes échappaient complètement au contrôle de son cerveau. La peur avait pris le relais et propageait dans son sang adrénaline et endomorphine. Orpheo écartait les branches pour lui faciliter le chemin, la prévenait dès qu'un obstacle se dressait devant eux. Il était ses yeux, ses oreilles et elle n'avait plus qu'à penser à ne pas flancher, ne pas faiblir. « Respire ! » lui rappelait-il de temps en temps. Mais malgré toutes ces attentions, Lily s'épuisait.

« Je n'en peux plus. » haleta-t-elle. Un point de côté lui cisaillait le flanc et elle transpirait toute l'eau de son corps. Elle essaya de dégager sa main de celle d'Orpheo, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. Il lui adressa un regard farouche.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Si tu t'arrêtes, je m'arrête et nous attendrons les dragons ensemble… Ils vont arriver ! » dit Orpheo avec une certitude qui ébranla quelque peu Lily. « Fais confiance à James, il va arriver. » reprit-il.

Oh ! elle lui faisait confiance. Il arriverait, c'était certain. Mais arriverait-il à temps pour les empêcher de se faire transformer en rôti par ces dragons ?

« Planquez-vous ! » hurla Peter. « Il va y avoir de la grillade ! »

Immédiatement, Orpheo plongea dans les fourrés, attirant avec lui Lily. A peine touchait-il terre qu'il l'agrippait et la serrait de toutes ses forces. Lily n'eut pas le temps de s'en émouvoir, elle sentit un souffle d'une intense chaleur lui frôler la peau. Par réflexe, elle se blottit dans les bras d'Orpheo, le visage contre son torse.

« Faut pas s'éterniser ici ! » s'exclama Orpheo en se remettant prestement sur ses pieds.

« Ne restez pas là ! » leur cria Irina, que Lily n'avait jamais vu aussi échevelée. « Tout prend feu ! »

Ils sortirent des fourrés et la suivirent. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Peter, plié en deux, reprenait son souffle, Meredith regardait d'un œil critique les arbres qui s'embrasaient et Carolis, le visage rouge, guettait le ciel.

« Je ne voudrais pas me montrer désagréable, mais vos amis se font désirer. » Il y eut un grognement à faire trembler les pierres. « Et nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps de les attendre ! »

Les dragons approchaient ; ils n'avaient nulle part où se réfugier et toutes retraites leur étaient coupées. En effet, aidé par le vent, le feu se propageait d'arbre en arbre à une vitesse inquiétante. Ils ne leur restaient que la voie des airs. Leur dernier rempart était un dolmen qui se dressait au centre de la clairière.

« Et si jamais il leur était arrivé quelque chose. » murmura Peter avec inquiétude. D'ici quelques secondes les dragons surgiraient des flammes et c'en serait fini d'eux.

« Non ! » s'exclama dans le silence tendu Lily. « Je suis sûre que tout va bien ! » assura-t-elle en se laissant glisser contre le rocher. La douleur à sa cheville allait en grandissant. Précautionneusement, elle tata son articulation douloureuse, une boursouflure commençait à apparaître. Elle ne put retenir une petite grimace.

« Ta cheville te fait mal ? » demanda Irina. « J'ai des onguents qui… » commença-t-elle.

« Meredith ? » coupa Lily. « Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de ma jambe, s'il te plaît ? »

Irina, mortifiée, s'éloigna, tandis que Meredith s'agenouillait auprès de Lily. Ses mains palpèrent minutieusement la cheville blessée, effleurant à peine l'œdème. Elle reposa la jambe et sortit de sa besace quelques plantes, puis elle retira la longue chaussette de Lily. Elle appliqua sur la cheville violacée un cataplasme qu'elle maintint serré avec un pan déchiré de sa cape.

Meredith avait commencé comme apprentie Maîtresse de Potions – tout comme Rogue et Irina – mais, au fur et à mesure de l'aventure, elle s'était spécialisée dans les soins magiques. Elle briguait maintenant un titre de Médicomage-Herbologiste. Il lui manquait peu de points pour rendre son transfert effectif.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. » dit-elle.

« Ça ira. » souffla Lily.

« Taisez-vous ! » ordonna Carolis. « Les voilà ! » Ils se tapirent contre les pierres du dolmen et retinrent leur respiration.

Dans un fracas impressionnant, les arbres s'abattirent et laissèrent apercevoir deux gigantesques reptiles. Lily focalisa toute son attention sur les deux gueules pourvues de dents imposantes comme des rocs et étincelantes dans la lumière. Soudain, une gerbe de flammes leur tomba dessus. Fort heureusement, la pierre supérieure du dolmen fit office de protection.

« Il y en a un autre, là haut ! » cria Orpheo.

Les flammes chauffaient tout autour d'eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? » demanda Peter d'une petite voix. « Un Stupefix ? » proposa-t-il.

« Eh dis donc, quel genre d'apprenti Auror es-tu ? » se moqua Carolis. « Il faut plus d'une dizaine de Stupefix pour que ça soit efficace sur UN dragon. Or nous sommes SIX et il y a TROIS dragons. Fais le calcul ! »

« Un sort de conjonctivite peut être utile sur des Dragons. » dit Orpheo. « Les yeux sont leur point faible. » Carolis hocha la tête et tous raffermirent le poing sur leur baguette.

L'abri qu'offraient les pierres était précaire, lorsque les dragons se seraient rapprochés, ils n'auraient plus aucune chance de s'en sortir sans brûlure. Il fallait trouver un rempart plus solide, Lily avait bien une idée mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de la mener à bien.

« Je peux dresser une barrière. » proposa-t-elle. « J'ai appris le sortilège. » Des regards pleins d'espoir se tournèrent vers elle. « Mais je ne peux normalement pas le faire seule. J'ai besoin d'un second. »

« Je vais t'aider. » proposa aussitôt Orpheo. « Je ne suis pas Enchanteur, mais un apprenti Auror ça devrait être suffisant, non ? »

Lily hocha la tête. « Espérons seulement que la cavalerie ne se fera pas trop attendre. »

Elle attrapa dans son sac un petit coutelas. Elle en avait fait l'acquisition en répondant correctement à une série de questions dans une section d'évaluation. Sirius avait enragé. En boitillant, elle grava à même le sol le nom runique des quatre points cardinaux, puis celui des quatre éléments primaires : l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Carolis, Pettigrow, Irina et Meredith tentaient de soutenir le siège à l'aide d'_Aqua_ et de sort de conjonctivite. Orpheo la regardait faire sans bouger, attentif au moindre de ses gestes. Elle s'assit au centre du cercle que les symboles gravés dessinaient.

« Viens en face de moi. » commanda Lily. Orpheo s'exécuta. Elle lui prit les mains.

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Rien. Ou plutôt si, fais le vide dans ton esprit. Je vais me servir de toi comme d'une réserve d'énergie. Tu risques de te sentir faible ensuite. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, Meredith a fait une provision d'herbes curatives. »

Lily hocha la tête et ferma les yeux.

Elle se concentra sur la formule qu'elle avait apprise dans le Livre Sombre.

Sirius et elle s'en était partagée les connaissances destinées aux Enchanteurs. Elle s'était accaparée la magie de l'Eau et de la Terre. Sirius avait, quant à lui, reçu celle du Feu et de l'Air. Le Livre Sombre contenait un grand nombre de connaissances, seulement, il ne les délivrait que très parcimonieusement.

Dans son esprit, Lily sentit les différentes runes gravées s'illuminer. D'une litanie, elle encouragea l'éveil de la Magie qui les habitait. Quand elles se furent embrasées, Lily ouvrit les yeux. « Activation. » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle vit le mur de protection se dresser tout autour du dolmen et Orpheo s'effondrer sur le sol.

« Meredith ! » appela-t-elle. L'apprentie Médicomage arriva et s'agenouilla auprès d'Orpheo.

« Bon boulot Evans. » fit Carolis. « Nous avons gagné quelques minutes, dix tout au plus. J'espère que les autres auront la bonne idée de se montrer. Sinon, nous sommes cuits. »

« C'est le cas de le dire. » fit Peter. Carolis leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air agacé.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre et à espérer.

Les dragons manifestèrent un instant d'étonnement à l'apparition de la barrière magique. Ils y essayèrent leurs souffles brûlants, leurs queues puissantes, puis tournèrent autour, cherchant une brèche. Lily les regardait faire cœur battant, elle n'était qu'apprentie Enchanteresse, sa maîtrise de la magie élémentaire était encore bien loin d'être suffisante.

Peter avait le nez dans la carte et essayait de savoir où ils se trouvaient, mais ses mains tremblaient trop. Impérieusement, Irina s'en empara. Peter ne protesta pas, il parut même soulagé. Elle y jeta un regard rapide.

« Je sais où nous sommes. » finit-elle par dire. « Le temple n'est plus très loin. A moins de deux miles vers l'est. »

Irina replia la carte et la rendit à Peter qui, un peu honteusement, la rangea dans son sac.

Peter avait gagné le titre de Porteur de la Carte, mais son sens déplorable de l'orientation n'en faisait pas le guide le plus sûr pour autant. Il les avait déjà perdus deux fois et s'ils s'étaient aventurés aussi profondément dans le territoire des dragons, c'était uniquement parce que le Maraudeur n'avait pas su tenir compte de l'échelle.

Les dragons savaient être patients. Ils tournaient tranquillement autour du dolmen. De temps en temps, pour se rappeler au bon souvenir de leurs otages, ils ouvraient le feu sur la barrière magique qui tremblait alors en émettant des bruits assourdissants qui se répercutaient sous le dolmen, obligeant les jeunes sorciers à se couvrir les oreilles.

Et le temps faisant, la magie se dissipa et le mur magique commença à craqueler.

« On est fichus. » souffla Peter.

Dans un bruit d'éclatement de verre, la barrière magique se disloqua en des millions de petites gouttelettes d'eau. Les dragons ouvrirent en même temps leurs immenses gueules. Lily était paralysée par la peur. Elle savait que si elle ne bougeait pas, elle allait être frappée de plein fouet par le feu.

« Lily, ne reste pas plantée là ! Sauve-toi ! » hurla Orpheo.

Tout le problème était là : elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses pieds étaient comment enracinés dans le sol. Elle voyait bien les gueules béantes et le feu qui s'y amassait, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

Orpheo, la baguette tendue vers le dragon, décocha un tir orange en plein dans ses yeux émeraudes.

« Lily ! » hurla Orpheo avec des accents de supplique dans la voix.

Dans le ton d'Orpheo il y eut quelque chose d'assez fort qui tira Lily de sa stupeur et la convainquit de se mouvoir.

Irina, Carolis et Orpheo gagnèrent du temps pour leur fuite en décochant trois sorts de Conjonctivite. Orpheo attrapa la main de Lily et ils s'élancèrent à la suite de leurs camarades.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner, mais bien vite, elle entendit que les grognements de douleur se changèrent en cri de colère. Les dragons les prenaient en chasse. Malgré les soins de Meredith, le traitement n'était pas suffisant et cette nouvelle course pesait sur sa cheville. La douleur revenait plus forte.

« Orpheo, je n'en peux plus. Laisse-moi. Ce n'est pas grave si… »

« Jamais ! » coupa Orpheo. « Je te l'ai dit, si tu t'arrêtes, je m'arrête ! »

« Tu es fou ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle ne savait pas bien si elle était davantage en colère ou touchée. Elle allait le rabrouer quand Orpheo se jeta sur elle, la faisant chuter et rouler sur le sol. Au même moment, elle vit par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, un immense souffle de feu dévaster l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Mais, surtout, elle vit Peter touché par les flammes. Elle hurla. Il hurla. Et il disparut.

« Pe… Peter… » dit-elle, choquée.

« Pas le temps ! » coupa Orpheo. Il se releva et agrippa sa main. « Il est sorti du jeu. Nous irons le chercher plus tard…. _Encore_… »

Orpheo la forçait à courir en zigzagant pour offrir une cible plus difficile pour les dragons. Sa cheville la faisait de plus en plus souffrir, elle sentait sur son bras, l'anneau de contrôle qui commençait à chauffer. Illusion était en train de penser très sérieusement à la sortir de la partie.

Son pied blessé se prit dans une racine, la main d'Orpheo s'échappa de la sienne. Elle allait tomber, s'effondrer sur le sol et le dragon serait sur elle. Elle serait tuée brûlée et envoyée hors du jeu. Elle était fichue. Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa cheville refusa et elle retomba. Orpheo s'était arrêté et revenait aussi vite qu'il pouvait vers elle. Mais pas assez vite. Elle se sentit emporter dans les airs. Effrayée, elle leva les yeux. Elle s'attendait déjà à se découvrir enlever par un dragon. Mais non ! Pas de crocs aiguisés. Pas de griffes pointues. Pas de yeux effrayants. Juste James chevauchant un cheval ailé.

Il lui adressa un grand sourire puis plongea vers la terre et attrapa Orpheo. Plus loin, Lily vit Sirius penché sur un hippogriffe attraper Irina et Meredith, tandis que Rogue sur un immense aigle royal laissait Carolis prendre place derrière lui. Aussitôt, les dragons les prirent en chasse, mais plus lourds, ils étaient moins habiles que les trois autres créatures magiques et surtout moins rapides.

« Juste à temps ! » déclara James.

« Nous avons failli attendre. »

« A peine. Et puis vous avez su vous débrouiller comme des grands. »

Lily ne se retint pas de lui donner un coup de poing plus ou moins indolore dans les côtes.

« Où est Peter ? » demanda James.

« Hors du jeu. »

James ne fit aucun commentaire et talonna les flancs de sa monture. Lily s'agrippa à la taille de James pour ne pas partir en arrière, elle le sentit frissonner.

Les dragons les pourchassaient toujours, mais James conduisait avec habileté le cheval ailé, sous les indications d'Orpheo, et les flammes ne les menaçaient jamais vraiment. Les ruines du temple furent bien vite en vue. Ils se posèrent sur le terrain, entre les colonnes détruites. Les dragons crachèrent des flammes mais elles furent détournées par la magie du temple qui, même détruit, continuait à officier. Remus, flanqué d'un chien-démon vint à leur rencontre.

« Vous voilà enfin ! » s'écria-t-il « Je commençais à me faire du soucis. »

« Nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec un Ourlos. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez aucune envie de savoir ce qu'est un Ourlos. » dit Sirius en sautant au bas de son hippogriffe.

« C'est quoi un Ourlos ? » demanda Carolis avec un sourire malin. Sirius lui lança un petit regard mais ne dit mot.

Knight suivait derrière, à pas lent, et semblait se moquer des dangers que les autres venaient d'encourir.

Remus se tourna vers Orpheo. « Ça va ? » s'enquit-il.

« Pas trop. » répondit Orpheo. « Lily est blessée à la jambe et Carolis a été brûlée au bras et à l'épaule. »

« Ce n'est rien. » fit la Serpentard avec assurance.

« Vraiment ? » demanda Sirius. « Alors si je te fais une petite tape sur l'épaule, tu ne vas rien sentir ? »

« Moi non, mais toi, tu risques d'y perdre ton bras. » répliqua Carolis. « Patmol. » ajouta-t-elle, avec une once de moquerie dans la voix.

Sirius leva les mains en signe de paix et fit un pas prudent en arrière. « Tout doux. » rigola-t-il. Lily surprit un regard agacé de Knight, tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de Carolis.

« Et nous avons perdu Peter. » ajouta Lily.

« Encore. » soupirèrent plusieurs en même temps.

« Nous allons le chercher. » dit James calmement.

« Il y a une borne de retour, là bas. » dit Remus en pointant du doigt une colonne.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de le faire revenir ? » demanda Rogue. « Il nous retarde sans cesse. C'est au moins la cinquième fois qu'il meurt. » dit le Serpentard d'une voix agacée.

« Septième. » précisa Orpheo.

« Le temps joue contre nous, le temple ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer. Il est trop vieux pour résister aux assauts de trois dragons. » A ces mots, tout le monde tourna les yeux vers les dragons. « Nous ramènerons Pettigrow à la prochaine borne. Le plus important est d'entrer dans le temple. »

« Le plus important est de ramener Peter. » dit avec assurance James. « Si tu proposes une fois encore de laisser quelqu'un derrière nous, prend garde à ne pas sortir du jeu car tu pourrais bien ne pas y retourner. » cingla James.

« Ça me ferait bien mal. » fit Rogue d'une voix sifflante.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire étalage de testostérone. » coupa Irina. « Ou nous sauvons Pettigrow et nous le faisons maintenant ou nous rentrons dans le temple. »

James se dirigea vers la colonne.

Il y avait onze Microsphairas. Dix seulement étaient allumées, la onzième était grise. James appuya dessus et presque aussitôt Peter se matérialisa devant eux.

« Ça va ? » demanda James en pausant la main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

Peter répondit d'un mouvement de tête. « Ça a été rapide cette fois. »

« Maintenant que tu as fais montre de ta grande camaraderie, pourrions-nous y aller, Potter ?! » fit acerbement Rogue. Les colonnes du temple tremblaient et laissaient supposer qu'elles s'effondreraient d'ici peu.

Ils se dirigèrent en courant vers la porte close du temple. De la porte de pierre émergeait le buste et la tête d'une statue. A leur approche le visage de pierre ouvrit les yeux. « Sans la formule vous ne passerez pas. » dit une voix rocailleuse.

« Black, la formule ! » commanda Rogue.

« Eh dis donc, face de déchet public, ne me parle pas sur ce ton où la prochaine fois je te pousse dans une mare pleine de Kappa. »

Black sortit de sa besace un morceau de parchemin et lut ce qui y était inscrit.

« La formule est correcte. » déclara la statue.

Alors que les dragons crachaient leur feu destructeur sur les ruines, les joueurs entraient dans le temple.

« _Lumos_. » dirent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Peter.

« Dans le temple, crétin. » railla Knight.

La pièce était vide, sans issue nulle part. « Nous sommes pris au piège. » déclara Carolis.

« Impossible. » s'exclama Sirius.

La pièce était pourtant aveugle et vide.

« Il doit pourtant bien y avoir quelque chose. Sirius sortit le Livre Sombre. « C'est écrit là dedans. Il s'agit du temple des Voyages. On n'a jamais vu un temple des Voyages qui ne mène nulle part. Orpheo ?»

« Il doit y avoir un mécanisme à enclencher. »

Orpheo comprenait bien mieux qu'eux ce qu'Esther attendait d'eux ; confiants, ils s'en remettaient donc généralement à lui.

Orpheo s'arrêta devant une torche éteinte, il leva sa baguette incandescente et scruta les ténèbres. Aux quatre coins de la salle, des flambeaux attendaient d'être allumés.

« _Incendio_ » La première torche s'alluma puis Orpheo fit un mouvement de baguette et le feu bondit de torche en torche.

Rien ne se passa.

« Et après ? » demanda avec moquerie Knight. Orpheo lui décocha un regard noir.

« Tiens ? » fit Remus. « Il y a quelque chose là haut. » Le Maraudeur pointait du doigt un coin obscur du mur. Ils levèrent la tête et regardèrent. Ça brillait.

« Black. » dit Carolis. « Tu pourrais me faire la courte échelle. »

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pourquoi lui ? » demanda Knight.

« Parce qu'il est le plus costaud. » Les garçons haussèrent les épaules d'un geste agacé.

« Dis plutôt que tu es en train d'envisager, très sérieusement, un rapprochement de nos deux corps… je veux dire Maisons. » sourit Sirius.

« En plein dans le mille, beau brun ! Tais-toi et fais-moi grimper au rideau… je veux dire au plafond. »

« Tout pour votre plaisir, mademoiselle. » Sirius joignit les mains et fit la courte échelle à Carolis qui s'appuya sur le mur pour garder l'équilibre.

Si Lily ne savait trop que penser de ce petit échange verbal (qui était loin d'être un cas isolé et dont la fréquence allait croissante), l'assistance choisit de s'en amuser. Seul Knight semblait ne pas trop goûter au jeu de ses deux camarades.

« C'est un miroir. » déclara-t-elle après un rapide examen.

« Est-ce qu'il est mobile ? » demanda Orpheo.

Carolis essaya de le faire bouger et, dans un bruit rouillé, y parvint. « Yep ! »

« OK ! » déclara Orpheo. « Si je ne me trompe pas, il doit y en avoir d'autres. »

« Si tu ne te trompes pas… » répéta Knight, les yeux toujours furieusement fixés sur Sirius qui aidait Carolis à retoucher terre.

Après quelques minutes d'investigation, ils en découvrirent trois autres.

« Quatre flambeaux, quatre miroirs. Normal. Il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une dalle différente des autres. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demanda Peter.

« Réfléchis ! » souffla Rogue. « Pour diriger la lumière des faisceaux dessus, crétin ! »

Peter fronça les sourcils.

Ce fut Norgoth qui trouva la dalle sous une couche de poussière. Elle était incrustée de cristaux sales. Après un petit sort pour les nettoyer, elle fut comme neuve. Puis, Carolis soutenue par Sirius et Lily par Remus (qui insista malgré son petit gabarit pour prendre la place que Rogue s'était au début attribuée) tournèrent les miroirs. Les faisceaux frappèrent les cristaux et il y eut une explosion de lumières multicolores dans la salle. Le sol trembla et en émergea une statue surmontée d'un globe. Ils se rassemblèrent tout autour.

« C'est la carte du monde. » souffla Sirius. « Peter, puisque tu es le Porteur de la Carte, "charge les données" ! »

_Charger les données_ était une expression qu'Orpheo utilisait et qui avait été unanimement adoptée.

Peter tendit sa baguette vers la mappemonde. « _Copy_. » dit-il. Puis, il pointa sa baguette sur la carte. « _Restitution_. » Lily vit des traits apparaître sur le parchemin jauni et des terres se dessiner.

Rogue se pencha vers le pied du support et lut les inscriptions. Le Serpentard avait reçu du Livre Sombre la maîtrise de la langue des Anciens.

« Le Meneur doit pointer sa baguette sur le point du globe où il veut que la Compagnie se rende. Les Compagnons doivent faire cercle autour du Meneur s'ils ne veulent pas rester derrière. » traduisit-il.

James sortit donc sa baguette.

Lorsqu'ils avaient affronté le clan des Vampires qui avait récupéré le Livre Sombre, ils avaient tous péris, excepté James. Seul, il avait vaincu la reine et avait ainsi détruit le clan. En récompense, le Maraudeur avait reçu le titre de Meneur. Les Serpentard avaient quelque peu protestés : si James était sorti victorieux de l'affrontement c'est, selon eux, parce qu'ils avaient fait tout le boulot avant.

« Tout d'abord, nous allons rentrer au QG et déposer notre butin. » décida James. Après le succès de la première mission, l'Ordre du Chien Bleu leur en avait assigné une nouvelle : ils devaient retrouver différents items magiques d'une grande puissance qui avaient été dispersés au fil des âges.

« A vos ordres Cornedrue. » décréta Sirius.

« Et les montures ? » demanda Meredith.

« Nous repasserons les chercher. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que revenir ici. Ce globe est le seul qui permette d'atteindre de nouveaux lieux. »

James pointa de la baguette le point sur la mappemonde qui indiquait leur quartier général. Ils attendirent quelques secondes et, malaisés, ils se dévisagèrent.

« Il ne se passe rien. » dit James confus.

« Ah oui ! J'ai oublié de dire qu'il fallait dire _Activation_. » dit d'une voix détachée Rogue.

« C'est malin ! » grogna James. « _Activation_. »

Ils arrivèrent immédiatement dans la salle de départ qui était en fait l'arrière d'une auberge. L'Avatar d'Esther les attendait.

« Bienvenue. Vous devez être fatigués. » Sans attendre leur réponse, l'Avatar fit apparaître devant eux des plats. Ils s'en occupèrent sans cérémonie.

Dans le cadre du jeu cela ne les nourrissait nullement, Lily aurait pu en manger autant qu'elle voulait sans prendre un gramme, mais cela régénérait leurs forces physiques et magiques. Peu à peu, Lily sentit la douleur de sa cheville diminuer.

Après les avoir laissé se restaurer, l'Avatar leur demanda s'ils amenaient de nouveaux items magiques.

Orpheo sortit de son sac une couronne, Sirius un dé à coudre et Knight un ruban. Ils avaient dû se séparer pour collecter ces objets. Une durée précise leur était impartie pour chaque mission et ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient passé trop de temps à mener des aventures mineures et qu'ils ne leurs en restaient plus suffisamment pour amasser les dix items nécessaires à la validation de la mission.

« Très bien. Pour vous remercier l'Ordre du Chien Bleu tient à vous offrir ceci. »

L'avatar tendit sa main dans laquelle brillait des petites pierres de couleurs différentes. Chacun en prit une au hasard, Knight lorgna sur celle d'Orpheo avec méfiance. Ils la placèrent sur l'anneau de contrôle dans lequel des espaces vides n'attendaient qu'à être emplis.

« Vous avez dorénavant augmenté votre puissance d'action et de connaissance. De nouveaux sorts vous seront révélés dans le Livre Sombre. » déclara l'avatar d'Esther.

Comme la plupart, Lily avait trois pierres de Force. Seul Peter n'en avait que deux : à cause de son nombre de mort trop élevé, une pierre lui avait été retirée. Meredith et James avaient réussi à en obtenir quatre. Knight avait surpris tout le monde en réunissant cinq pierres. Il fallait toutefois préciser qu'il en avait dérobé deux à un Apprenti rival. Cet acte avait d'ailleurs valu à Knight un changement de titre : d'Apprenti Sorcier-Guerrier, il était passé Apprenti Sorcier-Mercenaire. Knight avait accueilli la nouvelle avec froideur, mais c'était en fin de compte assez pratique à la Compagnie, car cela leur permettait de prendre contact avec des personnes plus dans le « milieu » et donc dépositaires d'informations inédites.

« Où devons-nous nous rendre maintenant ? » demanda Irina. Tout le monde se tourna vers Remus qui poussa un soupir.

« Pourquoi moi ? » répéta-t-il comme à chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient de faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

« Parce que les yeux blancs ça te va si bien, Lunard. » se moqua Sirius.

Remus sortit de son sac en bandoulière une petite boule de cristal. « _Activation_. » dit-il. La petite sphère s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Un voile couvrit ses yeux, comme la cataracte, et sa voix se fit sépulcrale.

« Dans les Marais Maudits est perdue la Lampe des Vérités. »

Remus baissa la main et ses yeux reprirent leur couleur ambrée 'naturelle'.

« Vous devez vous méfier de ce lieu. » dit Avatar-Esther. « Là-bas s'y terrent les créatures les plus atroces de la Création. »

« Ça met tout de suite en confiance ! » commenta Rogue.

Ils s'approchèrent de la stèle de Voyage qui était apparue à leur arrivée dans la pièce. James posa le bout de sa baguette dessus en disant 'activation' et aussitôt ils furent tous transportés à nouveau dans le temple des Voyages. Tandis que Meredith s'occupait de faire entrer dans le cercle le chien-démon, l'hippogriffe, l'aigle gigantesque et le cheval ailé, Peter – aidé quelque peu de Sirius et Carolis – scrutait la mappemonde à la recherche de la stèle de voyage la plus proche du Marais. Il resta longtemps à observer les divers petits dessins, à demander des résultats de calculs compliqués et à comparer les informations qu'il avait sur sa carte. Puis, dans un soupir de soulagement et de lassitude, il donna des coordonnées que James pointa de sa baguette. « _Activation_. »

Ils furent transportés dans une grotte. Aussitôt, ils se mirent en marche. Les marais répondaient à tous les critères du genre. Il n'y avait nul bruit, nulle vie. L'air était vicié et une brume poisseuse stagnait au-dessus du sol. Impossible de voir où l'on mettait les pieds, il fallait avancer très prudemment. Le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer la couche épaisse de nuages gris qui semblaient si bas que l'on aurait pu les toucher du bout des doigts. Lily se sentait glacée jusqu'à la moelle dans ce décor d'épouvante. Les montures devaient être fermement maintenues par leurs licols, car elles menaçaient de s'enfuir à tout moment et le chien-démon poussait un grognement constant qui était loin d'être rassurant.

Les uns après les autres, les membres de la Compagnie gagnaient des animaux de compagnie qui étaient censés les aider dans leur quête. Remus avait le chien-démon, James le cheval ailé, Sirius l'hippogriffe (qu'Orpheo lui avait appris à monter) et Rogue l'aigle gigantesque. Irina possédait une fée qui volait sans cesse autour d'elle mais n'était guère pratique car trop peureuse (quoique, depuis que sa propriétaire avait gagné une pierre de force, la créature se montrait plus hardie). Seuls Orpheo, Peter, Meredith et elle étaient encore sans animaux. Knight en avait eu un mais l'avait sitôt abandonné. Hors de question qu'il se balade avec un rat ! Magique ou pas !

Lily sentit ses poils se dresser sur sa peau. Quelque chose approchait ! La fée se dissimula dans les cheveux d'Irina, sa minute de courage n'avait pas été bien longue. Les grognements du chien-démon se changèrent en glapissements et Rogue, Sirius et James devaient tirer de toutes leurs forces sur les harnais de leurs montures qui cherchaient à étendre leurs ailes et prendre leur envol.

« En général, ce n'est jamais bon signe. » souligna Orpheo.

Ils sortirent leurs baguettes.

« On ne devrait pas mettre les plus forts devant ? » demanda Peter.

Knight était le plus puissant mais il décréta tout de même que « ça n'était pas une super idée ».

« Froussard ! » siffla Carolis avant de prendre la tête, épaulée de Sirius.

Lily se mit à claquer des dents, pas seulement de peur mais également de froid. Il lui semblait que la température avait brutalement chuté.

« C'est mauvais. » souffla Orpheo. Lily n'aima pas l'expression qui se dessina sur son visage, son inquiétude se muait de plus en plus sûrement en panique.

« Knight ! Tu vas finir par nous porter la poisse ! » siffla l'autre Knight.

Surgirent alors des ténèbres deux silhouettes informes. Lily sentit le froid grandir en elle, tandis qu'une vague de dégoût la submergeait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? » s'exclama James d'une voix suraiguë.

Orpheo tendit la baguette et cria : « _Spero__ Patronum_. »

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Orpheo jura.

« Des Détraqueurs ! » s'écria Rogue d'une voix chevrotante, les yeux exorbités.

Lily se recroquevilla sur elle-même, la tête pressée entre ses paumes, les mâchoires crispées. Désespérément, elle tenta de faire front aux flots de souvenirs malheureux qui cherchaient à se déverser en elle, à la submerger. Il y en avait tant ! Comment pourrait-elle lutter contre tous à la fois ?

« Knight ! » cria Orpheo. « Il faut que tu t'en occupes ! »

Mais le cousin s'était replié sur lui-même et se balançait d'avant en arrière de manière autiste. Orpheo l'attrapa par le col et le secoua. « Knight ! Tu te bouges ! Tu es le seul à avoir assez de puissance pour les repousser. » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Knight secouait la tête, sourd aux exhortations de son cousin.

James, Sirius et Meredith tentaient tant bien que mal d'extirper des Patronus de leurs baguettes. Les autres s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Dans un effort de volonté, Lily se redressa et se remémora le moment le plus heureux de sa vie que lui avait montré la potion d'Annémémoire.

_Le jour où elle avait tenu en main pour la première fois sa baguette magique. _

Pour la première fois, elle avait senti la magie. Elle avait alors perçu, du haut de ses onze ans, l'univers des possibles qui s'ouvrait devant elle.

« _Spero__ Patronum_. » cria-t-elle. Seul un petit filet d'argent exsuda de sa baguette, rien qui puisse suffisamment inquiéter les Détraqueurs.

James, à ses côtés, s'énervait et répétait encore et encore la formule. Mais, au fur et à mesure que les créatures se rapprochaient, sa voix perdait en détermination.

Orpheo administra une claque bien sentie à son cousin. « Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu te bouges !! »

Silver ouvrit les yeux, mais son regard était lointain. Agacé, Orpheo enfouit ses mains dans le col de Knight à la recherche de son anneau de contrôle, mais il ne put le retirer, seul celui qui l'avait mit pouvait l'agrandir. Orpheo repoussa violemment Knight à terre qui s'effondra misérablement sur la terre boueuse. Son regard était enflammé et un instant Lily eut peur de lui.

« Eh le froussard ! Tu fais dans ton froc comme un vulgaire Moldu ! Tu parles d'un sang pur, un bâtard oui ! » lança-t-il violemment. « Je me demande ce que penserait ton maître de tout ça. » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille. « Ta mère s'est peut-être fait engrosser… » Orpheo ne put terminer sa diffamation. Knight l'avait saisi à la gorge.

« N'insulte pas ma mère ! » grogna-t-il, le visage livide. Orpheo avait réussi à sortir Knight de la peur qu'instaurait les Détraqueurs par la colère. Lily se demanda si avec de vrais Détraqueurs cela aurait été aussi simple.

Orpheo se dégagea. « Débarrasse-nous de ça ! Tu as cinq pierres ! Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de gai. »

« Tu crois que c'est facile. »

« Je ne te demande pas si c'est facile. Fais-le ! »

Les Détraqueurs s'approchaient, ils n'avançaient guère vite.

« _Sp__… Spero Patronum_. » Knight parvint à créer un halo informe mais suffisamment consistant pour faire hésiter les Détraqueurs mais pas assez pour les détourner.

« Recommence ! » commanda Orpheo. « Et concentre-toi ! »

« _Spero__ Patronum_. »

Il se produisit alors un miracle.

De la baguette de Knight, apparut un immense félin blanc argenté. Il bondit à la rencontre des Détraqueurs qui se dépêchèrent de reculer. Orpheo écarquilla les yeux et Knight, lui-même, ne sembla pas vraiment croire ce qu'il voyait. Quand les Détraqueurs eurent disparu, le félin revint et s'arrêta devant Knight, qui tendit la main, comme pour le toucher. Lily pouvait voir sur son visage différentes émotions contraires qui s'affrontaient. Puis son visage se figea dans une expression de froideur et la créature s'évapora.

« On a eu de la chance. » finit par dire Orpheo. « Dans le monde réel, on était tous foutus ! »

« Nous allons nous arrêter ici. » décréta Sirius. Les autres étaient trop secoués pour contester. Carolis tremblait comme une feuille et Rogue était vert. Le regard d'Irina était lointain et vague, Peter avait les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Meredith semblait prête à défaillir, quant à Remus, Lily avait l'impression de le voir dans ses pires moments. Seul, Orpheo paraissait à peu près d'aplomb, mais son regard était légèrement voilé.

« _Salvare_. » prononça Sirius dans le vide. Le ciel grisâtre devint un instant rose puis reprit son abominable couleur. La partie était 'sauvegardée', comme disait Orpheo. La prochaine fois qu'ils reprendraient le jeu, ils reviendraient exactement ici, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis.

« _Exeunt_. » lança Sirius.

Lily sentit qu'on la saisissait par le nombril. Sur son bras, l'anneau de contrôle chauffa.

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle était affalée sur une table de la pièce commune. Ses camarades étaient là également et affichaient des airs sombres. Orpheo se leva et disparut un instant. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, ne lui demandèrent pas où il allait, ils ne lui jetèrent pas même un regard. Pour dire vrai, personne ne se regardait, les yeux étaient baissés et les lèvres scellées. Orpheo revint avec une boîte de Chocogrenouilles.

« Mangez ça ! »

Il en prit lui-même un.

Ils s'exécutèrent sans faire le moindre commentaire. Quand Lily sentit le chocolat fondre sur sa langue, elle eut soudainement l'impression qu'un poids lui était ôté de la poitrine. Elle se sentit mieux.

Ils se précipitèrent sur la boîte.

L'instant passa et les langues se délièrent, on commenta les actions, les aventures. Chacun raconta ce qu'ils avaient vécu, les dragons, les Ourlos et compagnie. La peur était passée sans laisser de traces. Sirius et James étaient particulièrement vexés que Knight soit parvenu à faire un Patronus. On lui redemanda de le faire. Knight s'exécuta avec importance mais il fit la détestable découverte qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Orpheo eut un petit rire moqueur et Sirius parut rassuré.

« Knight ! » fit Carolis. Les deux cousins relevèrent la tête, un air interrogateur sur le visage. « Le Gryffondor. » précisa-t-elle. Le Serpentard se renfrogna, vexé. « Comment se fait-il que tu sois insensible aux Détraqueurs ? Tu t'étais gavé de potion de Yadlajoie ou quoi ? »

Orpheo haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que non ! Mais les Détraqueurs de ce jeu ne sont qu'une pâle imitation de la réalité. »

Un silence tendu s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Pendant quelques secondes, chacun se dévisagea avec hébétude.

« Tu… tu veux dire que les vrais sont… _pires_ ? » bafouilla Peter.

« Bien évidemment ! » dit en toute simplicité Orpheo, presque surpris qu'on puisse lui poser la question. « Nous sommes à un niveau facile, vous vous rappelez ? »

Lily déglutit avec difficulté. Elle avait déjà eu tellement de mal à canaliser _une_ pensée positive, qui n'avait même pas été assez forte pour concrétiser un Patronus, devant un simulacre, comment ferait-elle si un jour elle était amenée à faire face à un Détraqueur réel ?

« Tu as déjà rencontré un Détraqueur ? » demanda Sirius.

Orpheo hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Plusieurs fois ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Sirius eut un frisson. « Je me demande bien comment tu as fait ? Je ne pourrais jamais supporter la présence de ces… _trucs_. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais eu le choix. » dit Orpheo d'une voix étranglée.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas parler d'autre chose ? » coupa Irina. « Ce n'est pas que le sujet soit déplaisant, mais plutôt qu'il est _excessivement_ désagréable ! »

Lily jeta un regard sur sa montre bracelet et constata qu'il était largement temps pour elle d'aller se préparer. Elle se leva discrètement, mais « Tu t'en vas ? » remarqua aussitôt James.

« Oui, je dois aller voir le professeur Dawn. »

James hocha la tête.

Carolis recula sa chaise. « Je te suis Evans. » Lily marqua une pause devant la porte de la pièce commune.

Finalement, songea Lily, nous lui avons trouvé une utilité à cette pièce. Même si les garçons de Serpentard aimaient répéter que ce jeu n'était que fumisterie, ils continuaient toutefois la quête et restaient après chaque partie, entre palabres et critiques, pour planifier la prochaine aventure.

« Une panthère ! Hmmm ! Ça c'est du Patronus. Un fauve, un prédateur ! Rien à voir avec un vulgaire ruminant à cornes ! » se vantait Knight avec arrogance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les ruminants à cornes ? » claqua James. Knight eut un petit mouvement de recul.

« Aie la victoire modeste, dragon ! » conseilla Carolis avant de quitter la pièce. « Sans ton cousin, nous étions tous bons pour un _Game__ Over_. » Knight lui décocha un regard noir.

Carolis s'éloigna avec un petit sourire en coin. Lily lui emboîta le pas.

Lily observait à la dérobée la Serpentard. Cette fille était définitivement étrange. Non, pas étrange, plutôt surprenante. Elle était solitaire, n'avait aucun ami, n'avait bâti aucune relation, avec personne en cinq ans et pourtant, en l'espace d'une semaine, elle venait de démontrer qu'elle était tout à fait capable de se sociabiliser, même de s'intégrer dans des groupes déjà formés et soudés. A tel point que les Mauraudeurs en oubliaient bien souvent qu'elle était une Serpentard et la traitaient _normalement_ (Sirius surtout).

« C'est dommage que, dans le jeu, nous ne puissions pas utiliser nos véritables compétences. » dit Lily, rompant le silence pesant. « Ta technique de combat nous serait bien utile. » ajouta-t-elle.

Carolis lança un regard à Lily, puis un sourire, presque timide, étira ses lèvres.

D'après Irina, pour atteindre le niveau de Carolis, il fallait s'entraîner depuis un temps assez considérable, régulièrement et intensivement.

Les trois filles avaient déjà assisté, sans être vues, à une des séances d'entraînement de Moïra Carolis et elles n'en étaient toujours pas revenues. Lily n'avait jamais soupçonnée que la Magie puisse également faire _ça_.

Jusque là, elle n'avais jamais pensé la Wrestle que comme une sorte de judo/karaté/kung fu sans véritable particularité magique, juste une autre façon de lever la jambe et de taper du poing.

« Est-ce que Knight est un bon élève ? » Carolis haussa un sourcil, étonnée. Lily sourit. « Je sais que tu l'entraînes. »

Carolis fit la moue. « Je ne l'entraîne pas vraiment. Je tape dessus plus exactement, ça me change du sac de sable. Knight est persuadé d'être génial et ça m'amuse de lui montrer à quel point il est loin du compte. » Carolis fut saisie d'un petit rire.

« Il doit quand même progresser. »

« Mouais. » fit Carolis, peu convaincue. « C'est fondamentalement un trouillard ! Doublé d'un Serpentard bien vicieux ! »

Lily fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi persiste-t-il dans la Wrestle ? »

Carolis se racla la gorge. « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? »

Lily n'en était pas convaincue. Elle trouvait quand même étrange, compte tenu de ce qu'elle avait vu du caractère de Knight, que ce dernier vienne sciemment et obstinément se faire taper dessus, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus. Ce n'était pas son genre ! De même que Carolis ne semblait pas du genre à aimer perdre son temps dans une tâche qui ne menait nulle part.

« C'est plutôt la bonne entente avec Sirius ? » dit Lily du ton le plus innocent qu'elle put.

« Black ? » répéta Carolis, sourire en coin. « Il est… _intéressant_. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda-t-elle avec un sous-entendu qui ne pouvait que s'entendre.

« Bien bâti ! Un corps fait pour les corps-à-corps. » ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Lily s'étouffa à moitié.

« Je te laisse ici, Evans. Bon courage avec Dawn. C'est une vraie peau de vache ! Mais elle a aussi de bons côtés. » Lily la dévisagea, un peu décontenancée. « OK ! Il y a marqué _Serpentard_ sur mon blason, mais pas _stupidement bornée_ sur mon front ! »

Carolis entra dans le gymnase, laissant une Lily légèrement ébranlée sur le seuil.

Lily donna le mot de passe à la dame en rose et gravit rapidement l'escalier qui conduisait à sa chambre. Elle prit quelques rouleaux de parchemins vierges, un réservoir d'encre et une plume.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'armoire de Névée. Elle était désormais vide. Tout avait été envoyé à la famille. Lily ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on ferait de ses affaires quand elle serait morte. Est-ce que tout serait perdu ? Même la boite à musique ?

Lily serra les poings. Il s'agissait du futur ! D'événements qui devaient _peut-être_ se produire mais qui ne s'étaient pas _encore_ déroulés. Elle refusait d'être prisonnière d'un avenir aussi tragique. Elle était maître de son destin, personne ne choisirait pour elle.

Elle vivrait !

Elle se battrait !

Elle prit la boîte à musique et la plaça tout au fond de son armoire, sous un tas de vêtements qu'elle ne mettait plus. Dans cet avenir abominable, elle était mariée à James Potter. Elle avait vaguement conscience que le sort funeste qui l'attendait avait un rapport avec cette union. Son plan était simple : elle repousserait James, elle le bannirait de sa vie, de ses pensées, de son cœur. Elle épouserait Philip ou n'importe qui d'autre, tout plutôt que se marier à la Mort. A force de se heurter à un mur d'indifférence, le Maraudeur serait bien obligé d'abandonner.

Elle ne voulait pas mourir !

Elle ne mourrait pas !

Lily dévala les escaliers en trombe ; maintenant, elle était vraiment en retard !

Dans les couloirs, Lily vit Irina venir dans sa direction. La jeune sorcière la regardait approcher, les sourcils froncés. Lily ne fit aucun pas d'écart, Irina ne recula pas non plus, si bien qu'elles se frôlèrent violemment. Lily continua sa course, sans même marquer un temps d'arrêt, sans dire un mot.

Quand Lily entra dans la serre, elle trouva le professeur Dawn, installée sur une couverture et occupée à noircir des parchemins d'encre. A ses côtés, les paupières closes, le professeur Torr semblait dormir.

« Bonjour, professeur. » dit Lily, un peu gênée de troubler ses professeurs.

« Bonjour, Miss Evans. » répondit Dawn très poliment. « Je vous attendais. » Elle se tourna vers le professeur Torr et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Ethan ? Debout. » souffla-t-elle.

Paresseusement, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal ouvrit les yeux. Il vit Lily qui dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, de plus en plus gênée. Il bâilla, s'étira et enfin se leva. « Bon courage Miss Evans. » dit-il. « A plus tard Au'. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de sa collègue.

« Asseyez-vous, Miss Evans. » fit Dawn sans prendre le soin de répondre. Lily s'exécuta. « Comment allez vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Plutôt bien. » mentit Lily. Le long regard du professeur de Duel la convainquit de dire la vérité. « Les rêves. » souffla-t-elle. « Des cauchemars, plus exactement. » corrigea-t-elle.

Le professeur Dawn rangea son carnet de croquis dans un panier, puis y ajouta plumes et encre. « Vous devez comprendre que vous en ferez toujours. L'Auréole ne peut l'empêcher, pas même ce que vous apprenez avec moi. Le sort qu'on vous avait lancé à votre naissance, bridait déjà à peine votre prescience. » rappela-t-elle.

« Je sais bien, mais… j'avais espéré. » confia Lily. « Bénis sont ceux qui ignorent de quoi sera fait demain ! »

« Même pour constater la laideur du monde, les aveugles aimeraient être voyants. » dit calmement le professeur Dawn.

« Ils ne connaissent _vraiment_ pas leur chance ! » insista Lily.

« Et la vôtre, la connaissez-vous ? » demanda très calmement le professeur Dawn. « Miss Evans, ce don a toujours fait partie de vous. Il va vous falloir apprendre à l'accepter. »

Lily resta muette. Et si elle n'en voulait pas, elle, de ce don ? Si elle voulait le renier ? L'arracher de son être ? L'abandonner ? Oublier tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté ? Et si elle voulait redevenir aveugle ?

Lily secoua obstinément la tête. « Je ne pourrais jamais l'envisager comme une chance ! »

« Pourtant c'en est une ! » Le ton était intransigeant et n'appelait aucune contestation.

« Savoir quand et comment on va mourir n'est pas une chance ! Aucun de vos beaux discours ne me persuadera du contraire. » dit froidement Lily.

« Vous avez vu votre mort ? » demanda le professeur Dawn, d'une voix presque détachée, pourtant Lily perçut comme une fêlure.

« Avez-vous bien fait vos exercices ? » La question du professeur de Dawn brusqua quelque peu Lily.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas été facile. »

« Il n'a jamais été dit que ce serait facile. »

Depuis le début des vacances, Lily retrouvait quotidiennement le professeur Dawn dans la serre. La sorcière lui donnait des conseils, l'écoutait patiemment, la rassurait et, surtout, l'aidait à lutter contre les images qui affluaient sans cesse.

A ce qu'avait compris Lily, le professeur Dawn avait l'intention de construire des barrière dans son esprit. Elle lui avait pour cela appris une formule pour se vider complètement l'esprit. Puis, elle l'avait mise en garde : ce qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire serait long, pénible, douloureux, épuisant. L'esprit était en quelque sorte occupé en maître par la Raison qui, habituellement, régulait tout. Passions, Sentiments, Instincts tentaient bien de prendre le contrôle, profitant de certaines circonstances. En faisant le vide dans son esprit, Lily le laissait en pâture à tout ça. La première fois Lily n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'amuser à l'idée d'imaginer sa cervelle comme un terrain où différents monstres se battraient pour prendre possession du territoire. Mais une fois passé à la pratique cela avait vite fait de ne plus être drôle du tout.

« Très bien. On commence. Concentrez-vous bien. Je vais essayer de vous aider. Il faut que vous me laissiez faire. Acceptez-vous ? »

Lily regarda le professeur Dawn. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés. Elle portait une robe blanche bordée de broderies noires. Autour de son cou, un collier d'onyx renvoyait des éclats de lumière. Son air était moins dur qu'à l'accoutumée, sa voix moins froide. Lily se demandait si leur professeur de Duel ne faisait pas exprès de se faire passer pour plus sévère qu'elle ne l'était vraiment. Elle pensa à Orpheo et à la tête qu'il avait fait le premier jour où il était venu et s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec Lily. Il était visiblement déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer du temps avec son professeur.

Lily ferma les yeux. La formule dansait dans sa tête. Peu à peu, difficilement, sa Raison se retira. Lily l'entendait pleurer de devoir battre en retraite, de devoir céder ses prérogatives ; mais elle n'avait pas sitôt faiblie que les Passions surgissaient violemment.

La formule. La formule.

Les Passions refluèrent pour laisser place aux Instincts brutaux, féroces. La violence de l'assaut fut telle que Lily douta qu'elle puisse lutter sans faire revenir la Raison de sa tanière. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, elle sentit poindre une présence dans son esprit désordonné. Ses Instincts se précipitèrent immédiatement pour contrer cette intrusion. Mais la présence résista, lutta et repoussa les Instincts. Lily sut qu'il s'agissait de Dawn et qu'elle venait lui prêter main forte. Les Instincts se calmèrent quelque peu mais ne refluèrent pas complètement. Ils restaient tapis, attendant leur heure. Les Sentiments tentèrent de s'imposer, mais Dawn eut juste à se poster devant eux pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

La Raison. Les Passions, les Instincts et maintenant les Sentiments, ils avaient tous été repoussés. Jamais Lily n'était allée aussi loin, elle se demandait ce qui allait venir maintenant. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

Une vague gigantesque la submergea et manqua de l'emporter. Pêle-mêle, ses souvenirs (futurs et passés) se déversèrent en elle. Il y en avait tant ! Et tous charriaient avec eux des échos de raison, de sentiments et d'instinct. Lily était découragée : cela ne finirait donc jamais ? Mais Dawn ne faiblissait pas. Méthodiquement, elle ordonnait, séparait, le passé et le futur. Lily suivit alors le mouvement. Elle sentait toujours les Instincts et la Raison qui se battaient pour revenir, aiguillonnés par ses Souvenirs. Les Sentiments n'étaient pas en reste, exacerbés par les Passions.

Puis alors, quand le tri fut fait. Dawn lança dans l'esprit de Lily une nouvelle formule. Les Mots résonnèrent comme des coups sur des peaux de tambours. Lily sentit quelque chose s'endiguer, profondément, douloureusement. Les Instincts hurlèrent, les Passions se déchaînèrent mais le professeur Dawn était plus forte. La douleur se propagea le long de la colonne vertébrale, répercutant sur chaque os, dans chaque nerf, au fond de chaque cellule le rythme abominable. La Raison surgit, hurlant à Lily d'éjecter l'intrus, de le repousser, de le briser.

Lily n'y tint plus et lâcha sur le professeur Dawn ses Passions, ses Instincts et sa Raison.

Il y eut un cri et Lily ouvrit les yeux.

Le professeur Dawn était étendue à terre, inanimée.

Lily paniqua. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle allait se lever, appeler à l'aide, partir en courant quand le professeur de Duel se redressa. « Bon sang, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte ! » dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de voir que son professeur n'avait rien de bien sérieux. Elle se laissa retomber lourdement sur la couverture. Le professeur Dawn prit dans son panier une bouteille et la but entièrement au goulot. Lily la regardait faire en silence.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vos n'avez pas eu confiance en moi et vous m'avez rejetée. »

« C'était quoi cette douleur ? »

Le professeur Dawn, du pouce, retira une goutte qui coulait de sa bouche. « Les Fondations. »

« Les fondations ? Les fondations de quoi ? »

Dawn prit un parchemin vierge, une plume qu'elle agita un peu pour faire venir de l'encre au bout, puis elle traça un cercle.

« Puisque la barrière qui retenait votre pouvoir a été rompue, votre don, s'est, nous dirons rapidement, infiltré partout où il le pouvait, si bien que maintenant dès que vous suscitez un sens, appelez un souvenir, vous êtes envahie par un sentiment, il se déploie et vous impose ses visions. Nous allons donc trouver un endroit rien que pour lui dans votre esprit. Excepté que cette fois, au lieu de l'emmurer, nous allons prévoir une porte. Ainsi vous pourrez l'utiliser quand bon vous semblera. Bien sûr, il se peut qu'il y ait un manque d'étanchéité mais cela vaut mieux que des visions qui se déversent sans contrôle en vous. Une fois que nous aurons bâti les Fondations, nous ne saurons pas encore au bout de nos peines, pour autant. Il restera le problème de l'utilisation et la maîtrise de votre don. »

Lily inspira profondément, pour l'instant un tout autre fait que le travail l'inquiétait (le travail ne lui avait jamais fait peur). « Est-ce que vous avez vu ce que j'ai vu ? »

Le visage du professeur Dawn se ferma et les deux sorcières se dévisagèrent muettement.

« Je n'en ai pas eu le temps. » finit par dire la sorcière. « Des images ce sont bien imposées à moi, mais rien dont je pourrais tirer une quelconque logique. »

Lily hocha la tête. Nerveuse, elle jouait avec un pan de sa jupe. Une question lui brûlait depuis longtemps les lèvres. Mais elle n'avait jusqu'ici jamais osé la poser. Non qu'elle fût intimidée par le professeur du Duel, elle redoutait le côté définitif et absolu de sa réponse.

« Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il n'y a qu'un seul avenir ? »

« Il est fort probable. »

« Nous ne pouvons donc pas modifier notre destin ? »

« Je réfute la notion de destin. Je crois aux enchaînements d'événements et au libre-arbitre, à la logique et aux passions. »

« Pourtant, un avenir que l'on ne peut pas fuir et que l'on subit est bien la définition du destin ? » insista Lily.

Le professeur Dawn resta muette quelques secondes. « Certes, mais je préfère m'en tenir à ma position, je la trouve bien plus encourageante. »

Lily eut un rapide sourire. « Si vous préférez : on ne peut pas changer l'avenir, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais beau me débattre, me rebeller, mon sort est scellé. »

« Oui. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

« Non, ce n'est pas exactement comme vous le pensez. L'avenir que vous avez vu, c'est celui que vous avez voulu, que vous avez construit. »

« Jamais ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! » assura gentiment la sorcière.

« Pourquoi aurais-je voulu un tel avenir ? »

« Parce que votre avenir ne se limite pas à votre mort, il est constitué également d'un morceau de votre vie. Il y a des amis, des rires et des larmes, de l'amour, des espoirs, des choix, du travail… » Le professeur de Duel marqua un temps d'arrêt, pendant lequel Lily regarda avec obstination une fragile fleur mauve. « On dit qu'Achille reçut le droit de choisir son destin. » reprit la sorcière. « Les dieux lui proposèrent une vie longue et ennuyeuse, ou une vie glorieuse mais courte. Sans hésiter, il choisit la vie courte. »

« Il était stupide. »

« Il a été le plus grand héros grec. »

« Il est mort. »

« Ils le sont tous ! Nous mourons tous et c'est toujours trop tôt. C'est injuste, c'est cruel, c'est dur, mais incontournable. » Le professeur Dawn se tut puis reprit plus doucement. « Je comprends mieux que vous ne le pensez ce qui se passe en vous. »

Lily en doutait très fortement.

« Je suis une Duelliste. Je dois mener bien trop souvent des combats à mort. Jusque là, j'ai toujours vaincu, mais un jour viendra où c'est moi qui ne me relèverai pas.

« Ce n'est pas pareil ! » s'exclama Lily. « Vous savez peut-être mais vous n'avez pas de date butoir. Vous avez l'espoir. Moi je n'en ai plus. » Le professeur Dawn eut un mouvement de recul et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. « Plus d'espoir, plus de surprise, pas d'avenir. » Lily sentait que le flot de larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir depuis plusieurs jours menaçait de s'écouler. Le professeur Dawn ne disait mot et un silence malaisé s'abattit dans la serre.

Le professeur de Duel se leva. « Le jour où l'on m'a annoncé la date et les circonstances de ma mort, j'ai pensé que tout était fini. »

Lily releva la tête et dévisagea son professeur. « Vous savez ? »

« Oui et ça ne sera pas beau à voir, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on pourra m'identifier. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence. Lily ne savait trop quoi faire. Elle observait son professeur et remarqua soudain combien sa peau était marquée de cicatrices. Certaines superficielles, à peine visibles, mais d'autres plus profondes.

Dawn revint s'installer sur la couverture et saisit le panier. « Si nous mangions ? Histoire de reprendre des forces et après, on y retourne. »

« Comment faites-vous… »

« Pour continuer à vivre ? » acheva la sorcière. « Vous savez, vivre c'est en fin de compte très simple. Être heureux est un peu plus dur. Mais vous verrez, vous oublierez. »

« Oubliez que je vais mourir ? » s'offusqua Lily.

Le professeur hocha la tête. « Oui, il vous arrivera de ne plus y penser des mois durant parce que vous serez trop occupée à vouloir être heureuse. Et puis l'avantage, c'est que vous pouvez commettre toutes les folies qui vous passent par la tête, vous savez que vous n'en mourrez pas. »

Lily dévisageait, perplexe, son professeur.

« Alors, ce repas ? »

Lily prit le sandwich que lui tendait le professeur Dawn et s'aperçut alors qu'elle était affamée.

Ce fut le professeur Dawn qui relança la conversation. « A ce qu'il paraît, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se retrouvent finalement dans une même pièce ? » Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qui marquait son amusement.

« Oui, mais on ne peut pas dire que ce soit la bonne entente pour autant. »

« Orpheo m'a parlé de vos aventures. Comment ça se passe ? »

Lily raconta leurs péripéties dans le monde irréel d'Illusion, les sorts qu'ils avaient appris, les relations conflictuelles entre les joueurs, l'avancée dans l'intrigue.

« Nous avons réussi à récupérer un Livre ce qui a décidé l'Organisation du Chien Bleu à nous confier de nouvelles missions. »

« Tout ça m'a l'air bien passionnant. »

« Ça l'est ! La mère de Sirius est vraiment géniale ! » s'enthousiasma Lily. « Pas seulement au niveau de l'imagination mais aussi de la magie. » Le professeur Dawn hocha la tête. « Et puis ça permet de mieux nous connaître les uns et les autres, d'apprendre de nouvelles formules. Dans le jeu, je suis capable de maîtriser les sorts élémentaires. C'est un peu frustrant car dans la réalité, je suis loin d'atteindre le même niveau ! Mais ça me permet de me familiariser et je pense… »

Lily ne put jamais dire ce qu'elle pensait car elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'Orpheo. Le jeune sorcier eut l'air quelque peu dépité. « Je ne dérange pas ? » demanda-t-il gauchement.

« Non, venez ! Il y a suffisamment à manger. » l'invita le professeur Dawn. Orpheo s'assit sur la couverture et se joignit au repas.

La conversation repartit sur les aventures dans Illusion. Le professeur Dawn écoutait sans manifester le signe du moindre ennui et pourtant, songea Lily, elle avait sûrement mieux à faire qu'écouter des élèves raconter leurs pérégrinations dans un jeu imaginaire. Mais non, elle semblait même vraiment s'intéresser à leurs aventures, leurs succès et leurs échecs.

« Quant à vous Mr Knight vous avez réussi à mettre la main sur un bracelet légendaire ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas encore comment il marche. Il est censé améliorer ma puissance, mais je ne vois pas grande différence. Et puis… » Orpheo s'arrêta et se frotta le front.

Le professeur Dawn fronça les sourcils. « Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

« J'ai assez mal dormi et depuis ce matin, j'ai un mal de tête carabiné qui me poursuit. »

« Vous devriez aller voir Madame Pomfresh. »

« J'y suis déjà allé. Mais elle rechigne à me prescrire la moindre potion, elle trouve que je suis déjà suffisamment médicamenté. »

Puis quand le pique-nique fut achevé, Orpheo se retira et la séance reprit. Lentement, patiemment, Dawn et Lily bâtirent des murets qu'elles élevèrent en murs.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la serre, Lily ne put être que surprise de constater qu'un manteau de neige recouvrait tout le parc de Poudlard et que des flocons tombaient doucement. Elle referma plus chaudement sa cape sur ses épaules.

Dawn tendit la main pour recevoir des flocons dans sa main. Quelque chose la troublait profondément dans ce phénomène climatique, somme toute, fort banal. Elle referma le poing puis essuya sa main sur sa manche ; son visage était redevenu impavide.

Lily constata que la neige avait été piétinée sous les fenêtres de la serre. Elle suivit les traces et vit Eternat qui s'éloignait en direction du château, un balai sous le bras.

« Le professeur Eternat continue à pratiquer régulièrement le Quidditch. » expliqua le professeur de Duel qui avait suivi son regard. « Il était batteur professionnel. Plutôt doué. Mais lors d'un match, il a été blessé très gravement au dos. Lésion de la moelle épinière. Il aurait dû être paralysé, peut-être même mourir. Mais il est né dans le monde sorcier et a survécu. Toutefois il en a gardé une douleur constante et suppliciante. Le Quidditch, c'est fini pour lui. »

Lily, contrairement à la gent féminine de Poudlard, n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le professeur Eternat, sûrement parce qu'il enseignait une matière qu'elle détestait tout particulièrement. Voler sur un balai ? Quelle idée !

« Je crois que vos camarades sont là-bas. » déclara Dawn en pointant du doigt la direction de la cabane de Hagrid.

Lily tourna le regard vers la direction qu'indiquait le professeur de Duel. James et Sirius s'affrontaient dans une bataille de boules de neige, tandis qu'Orpheo et Remus coursaient Peter. Meredith, Irina et les Serpentard étaient réunis autour de Hagrid qui préparait quelque chose.

« Vous devriez aller les rejoindre, Miss Evans. Vous avez bien mérité de vous amuser. » Le professeur Dawn s'enroula dans un long châle noir et s'éloigna.

Alors que Lily s'approchait, James la remarqua et s'arrêta pour lui faire signe. Distrait, il ne vit pas la boule de neige de Sirius lui arriver en pleine tête. Lily contint un petit rire.

Le long de la cabane étaient alignés cinq traîneaux, devant lesquelles s'ébattaient cinq créatures qui devaient appartenir à la race des canidés, mais Lily n'en était pas sûre. Ils avaient les yeux rouges, un pelage gris bleu épais et, fait le plus surprenant, deux queues. Leurs oreilles étaient courtes et pointues et leurs canines d'un noir anthracite. Grands et costauds, ils n'étaient pas franchement très rassurants. Pourtant, Meredith, agenouillée dans la neige, leur flattait les flancs comme s'il ne s'agissait que de bons gros labradors. Irina, circonspecte, se tenait un peu en arrière. Rogue regardait d'un œil mauvais un des canidés qui semblait vouloir jouer et réclamait du Serpentard un peu d'attention. Knight s'ennuyait avec application. Toutes les cinq secondes, il poussait un soupir bruyant. Carolis s'intéressait davantage à la bataille de boules de neige qui faisait rage plutôt qu'aux créatures.

A son approche, Irina leva la tête et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, mais Lily passa devant elle sans lui jeter un regard, sans s'arrêter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des chiens ? » s'exclama-t-elle en s'agenouillant, aux côtés de Meredith. Elle présenta sa main aux canidés pour qu'ils mémorisent son odeur et l'identifient comme amical.

« Non, miss Evans. » répondit Hagrid qui était occupé à fixer des harnais sur un des canidés. « Ce sont des _Infernalis__ Canis_. »

« Chien de l'enfer. » traduisit Irina.

« J'avais compris ! » répliqua durement Lily.

Peu rassurée par une telle appellation, Lily s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Il n'y a pas de danger ! Ils ne doivent leur nom qu'à la couleur de leurs yeux et de leurs dents. » s'empressa de dire le Garde Chasse, alors qu'il attachait les chiens aux traîneaux.

« Sans danger ! sans danger ! Bien sûr ! Vous avez une notion du « sans danger » très souple. » grinça Knight.

Le Garde Chasse afficha pendant quelques secondes un air surprit puis retourna à son ouvrage. « Je m'en occupe pour l'hiver. » reprit-il. « Leur maître est parti à la montagne. Pour faire du… ska… ? »

« Ski ! » corrigea Lily.

« Oui, c'est ça ! Une étrange idée ! S'amuser en descendant des flancs de montagne enneigée sur… »

« Bref ! » coupa grossièrement Knight. « En quoi tout cela nous concerne ? Je suis en train de geler ! » Lily lui adressa un regard furibond, mais le Serpentard ne sembla pas s'en émouvoir.

« J'ai pensé que cela vous distrairait un peu de faire du traîneau. » dit Hagrid, un peu gauche.

« C'est ça que vous appelez _distrayant_ ? Vous croyez que nous avons quel âge ? » s'exclama Knight avec mépris. « Si c'est comme ça, je rentre ! » coupa Knight.

« Ça nous fera des vacances ! » soupira Orpheo.

« C'est prêt ! » clama Hagrid de sa voix tonitruante. Un dernier échange de boules de neige et les Maraudeurs rappliquèrent.

« Vous allez former quatre équipes de deux et une de trois. » commanda Hagrid.

« Si ça ne vous fait rien, je préfère ne pas y participer. » intervint Remus. Il avait fait un pas en avant pour parler et aussitôt les chiens l'avaient fixés de leurs yeux écarlates et avaient commencé à grogner. La présence de Remus les dérangeait, ils se sentaient menacés. Remus ne manqua pas leur réaction et recula prudemment.

« Très bien. » fit Hagrid qui ne chercha pas à le dissuader.

Carolis et Meredith prirent les rênes du chien le plus agressif et qui faisait montre de sa force en tirant comme un enragé sur son harnais (Carolis avait décrété que cela ne lui faisait pas peur et Meredith avait assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, les autres ne s'étaient pas proposés). Knight et Rogue s'emparèrent du plus grand. Il avait quatre pattes très blanches qui lui faisaient comme des chaussettes. Irina et Pettigrow montèrent à bord du traîneau tiré par le seul chien qui avait décidé de s'allonger dans la neige, le deux pattes avant croisées, attendant patiemment que les humains prennent leur décision. Sirius choisit un chien du genre tout-fou qui tentait vainement d'attraper sa queue. Le Maraudeur saisit Orpheo par la manche et l'entraîna à sa suite sans que ce dernier n'eût le temps de protester ou le loisir d'émettre son avis. Lily se retrouvait donc à faire équipe avec James et, au clin d'œil que lança Sirius, elle devina que ce n'était pas un parfait hasard. Lily jeta un regard inquiet au chien qui leur avait été attribué. Un molosse qui s'amusait à gratter avec ferveur la neige. Elle aurait, de loin, préféré se retrouver appariée avec Meredith. James lui adressa un regard qu'il voulait confiant, mais son sourire était un peu trop crispé pour convaincre véritablement Lily.

Hagrid leur donna ensuite quelques conseils. L'un d'eux devait tenir les rênes et s'occuper de la conduite, tandis que l'autre ferait contrepoids pour éviter que le traîneau ne se retourne dans les virages.

« Quand vous parlez de contrepoids. » intervint Rogue. « Vous voulez dire se pencher dans le vide d'un côté et de l'autre du traîneau ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est bien ce que je craignais. J'ai bien mieux à faire que perdre du temps dans quelque chose d'aussi puéril. »

« Peur, Rogue ? » demanda James, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

Ce n'est pas vrai que Rogue allait tomber dans un stratagème aussi évident !? Pas encore une fois quand même ?! Il était plus intelligent que ça…

Rogue lança un regard mauvais à James et s'installa dans un traîneau.

… ou peut-être pas !

Hagrid parla ensuite de la façon de guider les chiens : pour prendre de la vitesse, leur laisser du mou et les stimuler par des injonctions ; pour les arrêter, tirer sur les deux rênes ; tirer sur le rêne de droite pour aller à droite, sur celui de gauche pour aller à gauche.

« On ne l'aurait jamais deviné ! » commenta Knight.

Hagrid, qui prit la remarque au premier degré, lui assura que c'était très facile et qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. Knight demanda un fouet mais au regard de Hagrid il sut qu'il n'en aurait aucun.

Puis, peu à peu les traîneaux se mirent en branle et les patins tracèrent des raies parallèles dans la neige.

Lily referma son manteau et noua son écharpe, le vent glacé lui faisait claquer des dents. James tenait les rênes. Il avait un peu de mal à guider le chien qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à désobéir. Il testait James et sentait si oui ou non il pouvait se dérober à l'autorité de ce maître inexpérimenté qu'on lui avait attribué.

Les autres n'étaient pas plus habiles. Le groupe de Knight et Rogue se débrouillait peut-être mieux car ils n'avaient pas peur d'utiliser la force. Hagrid avait beau crier, ils n'en tenaient pas compte et menaçaient de jets de lumière le chien qui se pliait, apeuré, à leur volonté.

Irina tenait les rênes tandis que Peter s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bord en bois. Le chien allait de droite à gauche, manquant chaque fois de déséquilibrer le traîneau, mais Irina ne paniquait pas et tenait fermement les rênes. Son visage était décidé et elle n'hésitait pas à faire claquer les liens de cuir près de l'oreille et à hurler quelques morts brefs aux sonorités dures. Lily savait qu'elle serait également prête à utiliser la magie.

Sirius et Orpheo ne montraient aucune difficulté, le chien obéissait avec plaisir au moindre ordre transmis par les rênes.

Carolis, quant à elle, devait s'arracher les mains à tirer sur les rênes et pourtant son chien ne semblait pas manifester la moindre envie d'obéir ; il préférait avoir la gueule meurtrie. A bout de patience, Carolis sortit sa baguette. Elle s'apprêtait à en faire usage quand Meredith l'en empêcha. La Gryffondor s'empara des rênes et, au plus grand étonnement (et peut-être horreur) de la Serpentard, les lâcha. Aussitôt le chien en profita pour prendre le mors aux dents. Si Carolis n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'agripper au bord, elle aurait été propulsée hors du traîneau. Meredith ne paniqua pas, d'une voix claire et ferme, elle cria au chien de s'arrêter. L'animal s'immobilisa aussitôt. Puis, Meredith lui commanda d'avancer à petite allure, le chien s'exécuta. Carolis dévisagea Meredith avec des yeux ronds.

Et bien évidemment, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Quand chaque groupe eut appris à maîtriser sa monture, une course débuta. Sans concertation, le circuit s'étendit à tout le parc de Poudlard. Remus, la voix amplifiée et juché sur un balai qu'il avait dû faire venir d'un _accio_, commentait le match.

Lily n'envisageait pas avec beaucoup d'allégresse la perspective de se balancer au-dessus du vide à si vive allure, mais le traîneau prenait tant de vitesse que, bien vite, il n'y eut plus d'autre alternative. Ce fut Moïra qui amorça la première le mouvement. Meredith commandait par la voix tandis que la Serpentard se penchait sereinement dans le vide. Dans chaque groupe un contrepoids fut vite désigné : Peter, Orpheo, Moïra et elle. Knight eut du mal à lâcher les rênes, mais il s'avéra qu'il était plus souple et moins effrayé de se pencher par-dessus le traîneau que Rogue.

Au début, il ne s'agit de que vitesse et de stratégie, jusqu'au moment où il y eut un éclair de magie. Un éclair en appela un autre et bientôt les contrepoids furent affiliés à la défense et l'attaque.

Lily, fort de son apprentissage dans Illusion, faisait soulever la neige à l'aide de rafales de vent et gênait ainsi la vision et la conduite des poursuivants. Orpheo eut le premier l'idée de se servir d'_Expelliarmus_ pour désarmer ses adversaires. Peter en fit les frais. Carolis n'avait pas peur de prendre les poses les plus acrobatiques pour venir gêner conducteur et contrepoids adverses. Quant à Knight, il concentrait ses tirs sur les patins des traîneaux. Chaque traîneau s'était au moins une fois retourné. Remus, sur son balai, exalté lançait les commentaires les plus incompréhensibles.

La dernière ligne droite et au bout l'arrivée. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps pour prendre l'avantage. Meredith, James et Rogue étaient au coude à coude (ou plus exactement patin à patin, mais Lily trouvait la formulation douteuse). Les contrepoids ne pouvaient plus exercer convenablement leur rôle. Pris en tenaille entre l'équipage de Meredith et Carolis et celui de Rogue et Knight, le traîneau de Lily et James était ballotté en tout sens. Lily pouvait à peine lever la tête et James conduisait comme il pouvait à genoux, sa tête juste dépassait.

Pendant que ces trois-là se livraient une bataille acharnée. Lily vit que le traîneau de Sirius et Orpheo regagnait du terrain tandis que celui d'Irina en perdait. Lily, d'un coup de baguette magique, creusa le chemin et le traîneau de Sirius valdingua, entraînant celui d'Irina dans son sillage. Elle eut alors une idée. Prudemment, elle s'approcha de James et lui souffla ce à quoi elle avait pensé. Il la regarda, éberlué par la folie de son projet. Elle le vit bien articuler son désaccord, mais le vent emporta ses mots. Elle avait l'air décidé ; il soupira et céda. D'une main, il tira sa baguette de sa poche, tandis que de l'autre il tenait fermement les rênes. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Ce ne fut pas long. De nouveau, les traîneaux de Rogue et de Meredith revinrent sur eux.

Alors, en même temps, du bout de leurs baguettes, ils frappèrent le traîneau et murmurèrent avec ferveur "_Wingardium__ Leviosa_." Lily mobilisa toute sa volonté, tout son énergie dans ces deux mots. James fit de même.

Et la magie se produisit. Le traîneau décolla de terre. Les deux traîneaux rivaux se percutèrent avec violence et se mirent tous deux sur le bas côté. James et Lily passèrent la ligne d'arrivée en vainqueur.

« Un traîneau volant ! » s'écria Remus. « Bien joué Cornedrue ! » Le Maraudeur manqua de tomber de son balai tant il riait.

Le traîneau se reposa durement sur le sol, secouant James et Lily fortement. Le chien, apeuré, tira sur les rênes entraînant dans sa course folle le traîneau. James, enivré par la victoire, la magie et le vol, hurlait sa joie et gesticulait en tout sens, laissant le véhicule glisser anarchiquement sur la neige. Lily le regardait et riait. « On a gagné ! » s'exclamait-il, chaque fois un peu plus fort.

Ils étaient tant à leur félicité qu'ils ne prirent pas garde à un petit monticule de neige et le traîneau, déséquilibré, se renversa. Lily crut qu'ils n'allaient jamais s'arrêter de rouler et qu'elle allait finir par avoir le cou brisé. Il y eut un choc plus fort et le traîneau s'immobilisa.

« Lily ? Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » s'inquiéta James, tout près d'elle.

Lily ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Il faisait sombre et elle comprit qu'ils étaient coincés sous le traîneau. Elle entendait le chien qui glapissait. « Non, je crois que je n'ai rien. Et toi ? »

« Je pense que ça va. »

Elle essaya de se redresser et de faire basculer le traîneau, mais c'était peine perdue, elle n'avait pas assez d'espace pour bouger et prendre appui.

« James, essaye de… »

Elle fut interrompue par un éclat de rire joyeux de son compagnon d'infortune.

« Quoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle Lily.

« Nous avons gagné ! » répéta-t-il comme si c'était la meilleure blague qu'il n'eut jamais entendue.

Elle eut un petit rire résigné. « Je crois bien. »

« Nous avons été les meilleurs. »

« En effet. Nous avons fait un bon travail d'équipe. »

Malgré la pénombre, elle vit le regard de James soudain changer. Etonnée, elle fronça les sourcils.

« Potter ? »

La fixité du regard l'inquiétait maintenant quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Très lentement, elle le vit tendre le cou et approcher son visage. Elle perçut chacun de ses gestes avec une grande précision et comprit immédiatement ce qu'il tentait de faire. Pourtant, elle n'entreprit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle ne protesta pas non plus. En réalité, elle n'y pensa même pas. Elle pourrait toujours dire plus tard qu'elle ne pouvait bouger, qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son avis, mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle l'avait laissé faire.

Elle l'avait laissé l'embrasser.

Il s'éloigna pour lire dans ses yeux son jugement. Il dut y lire un assentiment car il approcha de nouveau ses lèvres des siennes. Le cœur de Lily manqua un battement et changea de rythme. Elle revint à la réalité. Prestement, elle recula la tête (et se cogna au passage). Elle lut aussitôt dans les yeux de James de l'étonnement et de la douleur.

« Je… je… » bafouilla James. Il ne savait quoi dire.

« Ça va là-dessous ? » entendirent-ils Sirius crier.

« Oui. » voulut dire Lily mais ce fut davantage un couinement qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Les doigts énormes de Hagrid apparurent et, aussi facilement, que s'il était agit d'une coquille de noix, le Garde-chasse souleva le traîneau.

« Pas de bobo ? » demanda-t-il, un peu blanc.

« Non. » assura Lily avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

« Pas mal, Cornedrue, le coup de _Wingardium__ Leviosa _! Tu m'as bien eu ! » et il attrapa James par le cou et, dans un geste affectif typiquement masculin, lui frotta la tête. James rit.

« Tout le mérite en revient à Lily. » fit James en se libérant. Sirius émit un petit sifflement admiratif. Lily répondit par un sourire, puis risqua un coup d'œil vers James. Il souriait mais son regard restait triste. Involontairement, elle se mordit les lèvres.

« Si on allait manger un petit truc ? » proposa Peter.

La proposition fut accueillie avec enthousiasme. Mais Lily préféra passer son tour, elle n'avait pas faim.

« Mais c'est également ta victoire. » s'étonna Peter.

« Tu n'auras qu'à manger ma part et ce sera comme si c'était également ta victoire. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Ne pas courir, surtout ne pas courir, se répétait-elle, alors qu'elle forçait l'allure. Jamais elle ne fit le trajet du parc à la tour de Gryffondor aussi vite. Elle cria tellement fort le mot de passe (_Nosce__ te ipsum_) que dans un sursaut de surprise la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle enfouit la tête dans l'oreiller et y étouffa un cri de désespoir, de frustration, de colère.

« Lily ? Ça ne va pas ? » demanda Irina d'une voix concernée.

Lily se redressa et vit dans l'embrasure de la porte ses deux amies, quelque peu essoufflées l'observaient avec des mines inquiètes. « Si très bien ! » répondit-elle sèchement. Elle ouvrit son placard, prit quelques affaires et quitta la pièce en ignorant le regard d'Irina.

Elle était face à une paroi particulièrement ardue.

Etant donné qu'elle avait la tête pleine comme un œuf et l'esprit qui vagabondait facilement, elle avait jugé tout d'abord plus prudent d'escalader une paroi qu'elle connaissait très bien, qui ferait davantage appel à l'habitude qu'à la réflexion. Mais cela avait été trop facile et n'avait pas assez mobilisé son esprit. Elle voulait ne plus penser à rien, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus avoir peur. Elle avait alors arrêté son choix sur le mur le plus raide de Poudlard, presque sans aspérité, un mur sur lequel elle n'avait encore jamais osé s'aventurer. Elle jeta quelques sorts de sécurité et ensorcela ses mains et ses pieds pour les rendre plus adhérents. Et puis Dawn avait raison : puisqu'elle savait quand elle allait mourir, elle pouvait bien se permettre quelques folies et actes insensés !

Elle s'étonna d'atteindre le sommet, mais elle fut encore plus surprise d'y trouver Orpheo, à cheval sur un créneau, le regard dans le vide. Ils se dévisagèrent, tous deux sidérés de trouver l'autre à pareil endroit.

« Difficile d'être seul ! » dit-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulut léger (en fait, c'était plus un ton forcé). Il répondit par un hochement de tête.

Son regard balaya l'espace, mais comme il n'y avait rien sur lequel il pouvait s'accrocher, il revint sur Orpheo qui la fixait, l'air toujours aussi ahuri.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant machinalement un créneau.

Orpheo cligna des yeux puis secoua la tête. « Euh. non ! Je crois que tu as bien plus mérité que moi de t'asseoir. » Il montra du menton son balai.

Elle s'assit sur le parapet, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. La neige avait étendu son manteau floconneux à perte de vue, à tel point qu'il devenait difficile de distinguer le relief. Le soleil se couchait et la neige s'orangeait. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, emmêlaient ses cheveux et la glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Orpheo lui jetait des regards en coin qu'il voulait discrets. Quand elle faisait mine de tourner la tête dans sa direction, il se pressait de fixer son regard sur un point lointain, vague et totalement inexistant.

Leurs regards ne se croisaient que rarement, jamais en fait. Orpheo avait toujours eu tendance à ne pas la regarder en face. Il lui parlait généralement la tête légèrement baissée ou le regard fixé sur un bouton. Etait-ce si pénible de lui parler les yeux dans les yeux ? Craignit-il qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle apprenne ? Ou bien était-ce lui qu'il cherchait à protéger ?

« Je sais… »

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais quoi ? »

« Je sais qui tu es. »

Comment cette phrase, somme toute assez banale voire cocasse, pouvait paraître si mélodramatique ?

Orpheo prit davantage la nouvelle comme un coup de théâtre. Il n'aurait pas eu un meilleur sens de l'équilibre, il aurait basculé dans le vide.

Alors qu'elle se précipitait pour le stabiliser, en un flash, Lily imagina les gros titres de la presse à scandale « Le fils venu du futur meurt dans un accident parce que sa future mère lui apprend trop brutalement qu'elle sait qu'elle sera sa mère. » Orpheo ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne puisse franchir ses lèvres. Dans un autre contexte, elle aurait sûrement ri de sa réaction.

Alors qu'elle était tout près, à une dizaine de centimètres de son visage, pour la première fois, Lily regarda véritablement le visage d'Orpheo. Elle chercha dans les traits, dans les expressions, dans un pli de la bouche ou un haussement de sourcil, quelque part, une ressemblance qui puisse lui certifier, lui assurer qu'il était son fils, qu'elle serait sa mère. Mais elle ne trouva rien. Un instant, elle se dit, elle espéra presque, qu'elle se trompait, que les fils ne remontaient pas le temps, qu'ils restaient bien gentiment à jouer avec les fioles pour faire exploser leur chambre.

Orpheo n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, juste attrapé son poignet droit.

Lily porta les mains à son front, hésita un instant, puis retira l'Auréole Bleue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je veux voir quelque chose. » répondit-elle.

Avec les leçons de Dawn, elle pouvait espérer contrôler, au moins pendant une courte durée, son don. Par réflexe, elle ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait vite, très vite, douloureusement vite.

« Lily… » commença Orpheo.

Lily releva la tête, ouvrit les yeux et fixa Orpheo qui, d'appréhension et d'incertitude, se raidit.

Pratiquement aussitôt, elle sentit comme une modification s'effectuer au niveau de sa vue. Certaines couleurs s'estompèrent et d'autres devinrent criardes. La profondeur de champ se creusa. Au loin, des collines aux verts pâturages côtoyaient des vallons blancs de neige. Certains arbres de la Forêt étaient en fleur, tandis que d'autres arboraient leurs éclatantes couleurs automnales. Il lui sembla qu'une fissure apparut dans la pierre, juste sous ses pieds, mais pourtant elle ne tomba pas. Elle regarda partout, sauf ce qu'elle désirait vraiment voir.

Orpheo, probablement inquiet, lui prit la main. Le contact lui fit comme un électrochoc. Des images affluèrent dans son esprit, des sensations l'envahirent, des sentiments l'étreignirent. Alors, enfin, elle osa lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle…

Il n'y avait pas de mots pour transcrire ce qui lui arriva.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Orpheo était penché sur elle, une profonde inquiétude gravée dans ses traits. Le sang lui battait aux tempes.

« Ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda-t-il, la voix un peu enrouée.

Elle hocha la tête. Mauvaise idée !

« Mal à la tête. » gémit-elle. Elle porta la main à son front et, sous ses doigts, sentit le contact dorénavant familier de l'Auréole Bleue.

« J'ai préféré te la remettre. » expliqua Orpheo. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je… »

J'ai vu ton visage, j'ai vu qui tu étais… Harry.

« Je… ne sais pas. » mentit-elle.

Il l'aida à se remettre sur pieds.

« Tu arriveras à descendre ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

« Tu veux que je te fasses descendre ? » Elle n'avait aucune envie de chevaucher un balai, mais elle avait encore moins envie d'attendre, elle ne savait combien de temps, que sa tête cesse de la faire souffrir pour amorcer une descente à peu près aussi stable que les potions de Peter.

Il l'aida à s'installer sur le balai, puis prit place. Elle noua les bras autour de sa taille. Avec appréhension, elle attendait l'envol, mais Orpheo ne semblait pas décider à décoller.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par 'je sais qui tu es ?' »

« Je sais que tu es l'héritier d'une grande famille, placé sous la protection de Dumbledore et que tu dissimules de grands secrets. » mentit-elle. « C'est pour ça que tu portes un Bracelet du Silence. »

« Oh ! » fit-il simplement, presque avec déception.

« J'ai remarqué qu'il te faisait moins mal qu'avant. »

« Hmm… Dumbledore a baissé la protection. »

« C'est bien. »

« Hmm… » Il donna un coup de pied et ils s'envolèrent.

Lily se pressa contre lui, pour se rassurer, mais également s'assurer de sa réalité physique. _Il existait_. Il n'était plus seulement un personnage récurrent dans ses rêves, il avait une matérialité absolue, indéniable. Il était la preuve qu'elle avancerait résolument vers sa propre mort.

A cet instant, elle n'était plus vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard d'Orpheo/Harry.

Lily avançait dans les couloirs, l'esprit ailleurs, lorsqu'elle aperçut Irina adossée à un mur, le regard rêveur. Quand la jeune sorcière vit Lily approcher, elle se redressa. Lily s'apprêtait à passer sans s'arrêter, mais Irina l'interpella. Il était maintenant difficile de faire comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue et passer en l'ignorant. Lily s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Irina, le visage résolument fermé, les lèvres pincées et les sourcils froncés. Si Irina pensait la moindre chose de l'attitude fraîche, voire froide, que lui témoignait Lily, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Je t'attendais. » dit-elle simplement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » jeta Lily avec dédain.

Irina la dévisagea un instant. Lily crut voir dans son regard, habituellement si distant, un éclair de douleur. A s'y méprendre, on aurait dit la même réaction que James avait manifestée quand elle l'avait repoussé. Irina se recomposa vite une expression impavide. Elle mit la main dans sa poche, hésita un instant, puis en tira un objet qu'elle tendit à Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lily sans même baisser les yeux vers le poing tendu.

« Un Réveliroir. » Lily ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre. « Il te permettra peut-être d'y voir plus clair. » Irina attrapa le bras de Lily et lui glissa de force l'objet dans la main. D'un mouvement sec, Lily se dégagea prestement.

« J'y vois _très_ clair ! » se contenta-t-elle de dire, les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux d'Irina.

Irina resta muette quelques secondes, inspira profondément puis reprit : « Tu as toujours su ce que j'étais. Je n'en ai jamais fait un secret. » Lily n'aurait pas connu aussi bien Irina, elle aurait pu croire que la jeune sorcière était parfaitement calme. Il n'en était rien ! Irina avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Cela ne se voyait pas dans son port, toujours impeccablement droit, mais dans la manière qu'elle avait de croiser et décroiser les bras.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais lâche et hypocrite. » cracha Lily avec mépris.

Irina eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Elle déglutit une fois, deux fois. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. » finit-elle par dire, la voix un peu éraillée.

« Je comprends qu'il y a eu une attaque qui a causé vingt-sept morts, quarante-neuf blessés dont trente-sept cas de lycanthropie et que tu le savais ! Tu aurais pu empêcher ce massacre ! » La voix de Lily montait dans les aigus sous l'effet de la colère. Une colère qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps, qui la rongeait depuis la nuit du bal, à tel point qu'elle en était venue à ne plus supporter la présence d'Irina.

Elle avait essayé d'endiguer cette fureur qui menaçait de se changer en haine, en dégoût. Elle voulait croire qu'Irina n'avait pas le choix. C'était faux ! Elle l'avait ! Elle voulait croire qu'Irina se maudissait du rôle qu'elle avait joué dans ce massacre. Elle n'en avait jamais montré aucun signe. Lily avait pourtant cherché, espéré.

« Tu as consolé Lynn ! Tu l'as consolée alors que tu es responsable de la mort de Névée. » Irina ne bronchait pas et – le savait-elle ? – par-là même aiguillonnait la colère de Lily. « Comment peux-tu regarder James en face alors que par ta faute Will a été mordu ? Comment peux-tu envisager de continuer à faire ta scolarité en compagnie de Gontran ? de Louis ? Comment… » Lily ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses idées se mélangeaient, mais une seule certitude restait : Irina n'avait rien empêché.

« Tu as fini maintenant ? » demanda froidement Irina. Lily inspira pour toutes réponses. « Cet objet n'est pas à moi, alors ne le brise pas dans un geste de colère. Je l'ai emprunté à Potter. »

« Voleuse en plus ! »

Irina ne releva pas la remarque. « Si tu dis _tinosér_, apparaîtra le visage de celui qui compte vraiment le plus pour toi. »

Pour la première fois, Lily regarda l'objet et reconnut le petit miroir qu'elle avait trouvé au fond de la malle de James, à l'époque où il n'était encore que Potter.

« Et pourquoi me-tu donnes ça ? » demanda avec dureté Lily, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient sur les bords aigus de l'objet et meurtrissaient sa chair.

« Parce que tu refuses d'admettre que Parry n'est pas un garçon pour toi. »

Lily manqua de s'étrangler. La surprise, un instant, anesthésia sa colère.

« De quel droit viens-tu me donner des conseils ? Et me dire ce que je ressens pour Philip ? De quel droit ? » cria-t-elle. Qu'importe si on l'entendait jusqu'aux caveaux ! « Je ne te demande pas pourquoi tu restes avec Harker alors que tu ne l'aimes pas ! »

Irina ne s'émut pas de la colère de Lily. Elle haussa les épaules. « Lui ou un autre. »

« Comment… comment peux-tu être aussi détachée de tout ? N'as-tu donc aucun cœur ? »

Irina serra les mâchoires et les muscles saillirent sous ses joues pâles. « Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'ai pas été élevée de la même manière. »

« Et alors ? » s'exclama Lily violemment.

Lily avait envie de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas seulement le produit d'une éducation, qu'elle avait un cerveau et qu'elle pouvait – qu'elle _devait_ – se rebeller. Elle voulait lui expliquer qu'on ne naissait plus esclave, que… Mais elle vit dans le regard d'Irina que ce n'était pas la peine de le lui dire. Elles n'en étaient plus aux phases de la discussion ou de la persuasion. Peut-être que si elles en avaient débattu avant, peut-être que si Lily ne s'était pas accommodée de l'idée que l'une de ses meilleures amies allait rejoindre les rangs ennemis, peut-être que si elle avait mieux réalisé l'abomination de ce mariage et de ce qu'il imposait à Irina. Trop de peut-être ! Il était trop tard !

Alors Lily ne dit rien et Irina garda son impassibilité.

« Et alors un mariage n'est pas une question d'amour, mais d'alliance. »

« Ce que tu fais, la cause que tu t'apprêtes à embrasser – que tu embrasses déjà –, tout cela te semble juste ? »

Irina resta un instant silencieuse. « Non. »

Lily gifla Irina.

Irina ne broncha pas, ne répondit pas. Elle porta juste la main à sa joue.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que je l'ai méritée. »

Les yeux Lily lançaient des Avada Kedavra.

« Il est temps que je m'en aille. »

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'exclama Lily désarçonnée. Elle remarqua alors seulement la valise dans l'ombre. « Où ? » Où pouvait-elle aller ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Si précipitamment ?

« Oui. Le gentil soldat que je suis a entendu retentir le clairon d'appel sous les drapeaux. » ironisa-t-elle. Lily ne put s'empêcher de trouver la remarque extrêmement mal venue. « Harker est en disgrâce et ma famille se pose sérieusement la question de la validité ou non de nos fiançailles. Elle voudrait me présenter un autre parti. » Irina se tut.

« Comment peux-tu… » commença Lily, le regard d'Irina la fit taire.

C'était trop brusque, dit avec un ton trop détaché. Est-ce qu'Irina avait toujours été aussi froide ? Marmoréenne ? (D'où lui venait au fait ce terme ? des restes de la potion de Babel sûrement.)

Lily secoua la tête, découragée, fatiguée. « Rien. » soupira-t-elle. « Pourquoi est-ce que je suis surprise ? » dit-elle amèrement.

Irina sourit. – Un sourire triste. Un fantôme de sourire – Elle fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Elle prit Lily dans ses bras.

« Fais bien attention à toi. » lui murmura-t-elle. Lily était incapable de répondre à l'étreinte. Irina lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, puis reprit une distance conversationnelle.

« Lily écoute-moi. C'est important. Il y a un traître à Poudlard. »

« Je sais. »

Pour la première fois, Irina perdit contenance et dévisagea, incrédule Lily, puis se reprit. « Je pense vraiment que mon mariage avec Harker est compromis, mais il est tout de même étonnant que ma famille me rappelle à la maison alors qu'il était décidé que je passerais les fêtes de Noël ici. La dernière fois, ils se sont très bien passés de ma présence. » Lily fut persuadée que le ton d'Irina était désabusé. Mais peut-être était-ce elle qui projetait ses espoirs.

Irina reprit : « Et c'est d'autant plus étrange que Rogue est également rappelé chez lui. »

Rogue ? Pourquoi parlait-elle de Rogue ? Il faisait également parti des Aspirants ?

Lily n'aurait pas dû être si étonnée ! Rogue fréquentait des brutes comme Wilkes ou Parkinson, des manipulateurs comme Harker ou Rosier, des êtres aussi odieux que le couple Lestrange. Toutefois, elle éprouva un choc. Elle avait passé une semaine avec le Serpentard à l'intérieur d'Illusion. Elle n'allait pas prétendre qu'elle l'appréciait, mais ils avaient eu des conversations civilisées, il était intelligent et cultivé. Et il appartenait au groupe qui détestait les sorciers comme elle : ceux issus de parents moldus ?! Où était la logique dans tout ça ?

« Lily, méfie-toi de tout le monde. Quelque chose se trame. Quelque chose d'énorme. » dit Irina avec un air concerné sur le visage.

A cet instant, Irina redevint la première amie de Lily, celle qui avait pris soin d'elle depuis le début, qui lui avait appris comment vivre dans le monde sorcier, qui avait toujours été là pour la protéger et la consoler.

Pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être blanc ou noir ?

Lily avait envie de pleurer mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Irina recula. Elle ouvrit une petite bourse de velours argenté et y plongea la main. « N'oublie pas : _Tinosér_. » et elle disparut.

Lily resta sonnée au milieu du couloir. Elle fit à peine attention aux fantômes qui la traversèrent sans s'arrêter, tout occupés à leur conversation. « Puisque je vous dis que l'identification des deux cadavres est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sûre. Vous comprendrez que les professeurs et le directeur sont quelques peu… retournés. » La suite se perdit derrière les épaisses pierres du château.

Lily courut à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle savait très bien où elle allait. Elle poussa la porte, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Entra dans la pièce, s'appuya contre le panneau de bois et, pour la seconde fois, hurla. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pour qui ou contre quoi mais ce hurlement remonta du plus profond de son être.

« Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser. »

Lily ouvrit les yeux et découvrit que Remus était dans la salle de musique en compagnie de Meredith.

Elle fut tellement étonnée qu'elle ne trouva rien à dire quand Remus passa devant elle.

Meredith assise sur le canapé la regardait.

« Tu étais avec Remus ? »

« Visiblement. »

« Vous… » mais Lily renonça à poser la question. Elle avait d'autres questions, d'autres soucis.

« Je vais mourir. »

Ce fut la première phrase qu'elle put dire.

« James m'a embrassée. Orpheo est mon fils. Irina s'en va et je vais mourir. »

Quand elle eut énoncé ces quatre faits, elle sentit toute force l'abandonner. Elle glissa mollement le long du mur, comme une poupée dépourvue de squelette.

Elle leva les yeux vers Meredith. Elle s'était assise à ses côtés, sur le sol. Lily serra ses jambes et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elles restèrent longtemps sans parler.

« Tu pourrais jouer ? » demanda finalement Lily.

Meredith se mit au piano. Une musique douce, très simple et les illusions habituelles. Lily se laissa bercer.

« C'était pour ça ? »

Lily releva la tête. « C'était pour ça que quoi ? »

« Ta conduite et l'aura. »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« C'est pour ça que tu défendais Orpheo ? … C'est ce que font les mères. Elles défendent leurs enfants. »

« C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Ça ne t'étonne pas ? »

« Non. Au contraire, ça explique. »

« Rien ne t'étonne dans ce que je viens de t'annoncer ? »

Meredith arrêta de jouer et dévisagea Lily. « Tu pensais que je serais étonnée ? »

« Eh bien… quand même un peu. »

« Je savais qu'Irina devait partir, elle me l'a dit. James est amoureux de toi, il n'y a rien d'inattendu à ce qu'il t'embrasse. Orpheo est ton fils, c'est une explication très plausible à plusieurs faits étranges. Tu vas mourir… Tu me l'as déjà dit. »

Lily ne put empêcher un petit rire qui se changea en un véritable fou rire nerveux. Meredith assise sur son tabouret de piano la dévisagea.

Meredith savait déjà que Lily mourrait d'ici peu, elle lui avait annoncé, ainsi qu'à Irina, lorsqu'elle était sortie de son long sommeil peuplé de rêves prémonitoires, mais elles n'en avaient plus jamais parlé. Lily aurait voulu qu'elles lui posent des questions, cherchent un moyen d'empêcher le tragique événement, s'énervent. Au lieu de ça, elles donnaient plus une impression de résignation. Est-ce que les Maraudeurs se résigneraient si on leur annonçait que James allait mourir ? Est-ce qu'ils ne feraient qu'attendre ? Est-ce que ses amies l'aimaient moins que James n'était aimé des siens ? Peut-être qu'elles avaient davantage conscience de l'inexorabilité.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? »

« Meredith, tu trouves logique qu'à quinze ans j'ai un fils de quinze ans. Tu trouves naturel que je meure à vingt et un ans, tuée par Voldemort. Tu ne réagis pas quand je te dis que la coqueluche de Poudlard m'a embrassée. Tu ne te montres pas affectée par la conduite d'Irina. »

Meredith dévisagea longuement Lily. « Tu vas être assassinée par Voldemort ? » articula-t-elle difficilement.

Lily hocha la tête.

« Dans six ans ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

Meredith se remit à jouer du piano. Les notes étaient agressives, emportées, chaotiques.

Lily ne quittait pas Meredith des yeux. Elle était bien obligée d'admettre qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours comment raisonnait son amie. N'importe qui aurait demandé des explications, des raisons, des détails. Où ? Quand ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Mais pas Meredith.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ? »

Meredith ne répondit pas, n'arrêta pas de jouer. La musique se fit plus douce, plus encourageante. Meredith n'exigeait pas mais elle était d'accord pour écouter. Elle avait des questions, mais ne les formulerait jamais. Lily prit cela pour une invitation.

Meredith n'engageait jamais les gens à lui confier leurs secrets mais elle ne les repoussait pas non plus. Elle savait écouter sans jamais juger. Son visage impassible semblait plein d'une sagesse et apaisait les esprits. Elle ne cédait pas à la panique ou à l'horreur. Elle savait faire preuve de bon sens et de pragmatisme. Toutes les nouvelles prétendument sensationnelles que Névée rapportaient semblaient après son jugement bien fades et, somme toute, très prévisibles.

« Si j'épouse James, je vais mourir. » Lily avait réduit à sa forme la plus simple sa peur. Son avenir tenait dans cette simple égalité.

Meredith se redressa. Elle fit quelques pas dans la salle, au passage, effleura les cordes d'une harpe. Les notes résonnèrent longuement dans la pièce.

« Tu te trompes Lily. Ce n'est pas _si_ mais _quand_. » Meredith se retourna vers Lily. « Tu vas épouser James. »

Lily secoua la tête obstinément. La veille, elle se serait écriée : « Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas mourir. » aujourd'hui, elle était plus mesurée.

« _Tu épouseras James Potter_. » répéta Meredith. Lily allait répondre mais Meredith l'interrompit. « Tu l'épouseras et tu auras un enfant. Orpheo Knight. »

Lily sentit soudain tout le poids du monde s'abattre sur ses épaules. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Meredith retourna à son piano. Les notes étaient tristes, graves et donnaient des frissons à Lily.

« Et si quand même je n'épousais pas James et si Orpheo n'existait pas. »

Meredith écrasa ses mains sur les touches. Elle tourna son visage vers Lily et un instant cette dernière y lut une expression horrifiée. Jamais Lily n'avait vu le visage de Meredith aussi expressif, elle en eut un frisson.

« C'est impossible. C'est trop tard. Il est né. Tu ne peux pas aller contre ça. » Lily percevait dans la voix de la demi dryade de l'inquiétude, voire de la panique.

Oui, elle le savait. Et la Lily de vingt ans qui sommeillait en elle, réclamait la naissance de son fils. Grâce à son don de Voyance, cette Lily avait pu voir, par-delà sa mort, ce que deviendrait son fils : un sorcier magnifique, un homme courageux. Etait-ce cette chance dont parlait Dawn ?

« Meredith ? » La question mourut dans sa gorge car très vite l'expression de Meredith redevint lointaine.

« On ne change pas ce qui est. »

« Mais je n'aime même pas James ! » s'exclama Lily. Elle mentait. Au moment où elle le dit, elle sut qu'elle mentait. Mais depuis quand ? A quel moment cela avait cessé d'être une vérité. Elle dut se trahir car Meredith laissa flotter un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Lily hésita un instant, ouvrit la bouche, la referma puis se décida : « Est-ce que tu aimes Remus ? »

Meredith était assise au piano, la tête légèrement penchée en avant. Ses cheveux détachés se répandaient de part et d'autre de ses épaules. Ses doigts effleuraient les touches blanches et des notes solitaires s'échappaient des cordes frappées.

« Oui. »

Pas de fausse rougeur, d'embarras calculé, de sourire crispé, de regard brillant, juste la plus simple vérité.

« Depuis longtemps ? »

« Depuis que je sais ce qu'il est. »

« Tu le sais depuis quand ? »

« Depuis toujours. »

« Tu le lui as dit ? »

Un accord puis un hochement de la tête. Lily resta un instant surprise.

« Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

« Rien. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Il a cette idée stupide qu'il ne me mérite pas, que je suis trop bien pour lui. »

« Mais… il t'aime ?! »

Doucement, presque timidement, un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Meredith. « Oui. » souffla-t-elle.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Dis-m'en plus. » Lily étira ses jambes, bascula légèrement la tête en arrière. La douceur de la mélodie l'apaisait.

« Je le sais à la manière qu'il a de me regarder, aux frissons qu'il a quand je le touche, au timbre de sa voix quand il me parle, quand il parle de moi. Et puis, je le _ressens_. »

« Tu… tu crois que ça va durer, vous deux ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu le _sais_ aussi. »

« Oui. »

« Tu peux voir également l'avenir ? »

Meredith s'arrêta de jouer, se redressa sur sa chaise. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis qu'elle cherchait ses mots. « C'est… un peu comme dans les romans de Lynn, je crois. »

Meredith avait dévoré la bibliothèque de Lynn avec beaucoup d'intérêt et d'étonnement. Elle s'était émerveillée de ces histoires d'amour à l'eau de rose entre des Vampires et des Moldues, des Mages Noirs et des bien gentils sorciers et tous les couples possibles et imaginables.

« 'J'ai trouvé ma moitié'. Pourquoi m'en séparerai-je ? »

Lily ferma les yeux, vivant par procuration une romantique histoire d'amour (et oubliant sciemment tous les points sombres). « Tu crois que c'est pareil pour lui ? »

Pour la première fois, Meredith mit quelque temps avant de répondre. « On raconte que les loups-garous n'aiment qu'une seule fois. »

Lily hocha la tête, elle avait lu ça quelque part et avait trouvé ça très romantique à l'époque, maintenant ça l'effrayait quelque peu.

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

Comment la nature d'un être pouvait déterminer le nombre de fois qu'il aimerait ? Est-ce que chaque créature avait une sorte de quota ? Un amour pour les loups-garous, deux pour les vampires, trois pour les sirènes et indéfiniment pour le commun des mortels ?

Meredith haussa les épaules. « Je crois que c'est parce que le Loup ne reconnaît qu'un seul compagnon ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il accepte de ne baisser ses défenses qu'une seule fois, ou peut-être est-ce une excuse humaine. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé et il ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je le sais juste parce que je l'ai lu dans les livres de Lynn. »

« Un amour qui rime avec toujours… » D'une certaine manière, elle aussi connaîtrait ça, songea-t-elle amèrement.

« J'aimerais mieux que cela soit faux. Je ne veux pas que Remus souffre un jour de n'aimer que moi. Si jamais, il me survit, je ne veux pas qu'il porte à jamais mon deuil. Et si jamais, nous nous séparons parce que, malgré l'amour, des différends viennent s'immiscer entre nous, je veux qu'il refasse sa vie. » Meredith n'avait jamais paru si triste, ses yeux s'étaient comme éteints. « Il n'y a rien de plus triste que d'être mariée à une morte ou d'aimer une absente. »

La douleur de perdre l'être aimé ? Lily en avait une parfaite idée, elle l'avait déjà éprouvée. Pour plagier les livres de Lynn : c'était souffrir à mort, mais rester en vie.

« Comme dirait Irina : 'tout cela est d'une gaîté sinistre. Changeons de sujet avant que l'une de nous ne décide de se pendre par les pieds pour faire rire les deux autres'. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Lily pour réaliser qu'elle venait d'évoquer le prénom d'Irina. Elle baissa misérablement la tête. Elle _savait_ qu'Irina avait tort, qu'elle était du mauvais côté. Mais pourquoi souffrait-elle alors comme ça ?

« Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre Irina ? »

« Ce n'est pas évident ! » s'emporta Lily.

« Non. »

« Elle savait que l'attaque aurait lieu ! Elle le savait, elle aurait pu l'empêcher. »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas. »

« Elle n'a même pas essayé ! »

« Certes. »

« Elle a consolé Lynn. »

« En effet. »

« Elle… »

« Elle est une Empoisonneuse, Lily. » coupa Meredith. « Elle a du sang sur les mains depuis qu'elle a cinq ans. Quand tu as accepté son amitié, tu savais, elle te l'a dit et tu as accepté. Tu ne peux pas la lui renvoyer en pleine figure sous prétexte que tu as pris la mesure seulement maintenant de ce que cela signifiait. Irina est un assassin. Tu l'as toujours su ! »

Pour la première fois, Lily songea qu'elle pouvait avoir également une part de responsabilité. On ne laisse pas ses amis s'égarer à ce point. On déploie les banderoles d'alerte, on hurle au danger, à la catastrophe. Elle avait beau jeu de faire les effarouchées maintenant. Irina et Meredith avaient raison : elle avait toujours su ! Irina n'avait jamais menti, n'avait jamais caché la famille dont elle était originaire, son mariage, le pacte que cela lui obligeait à faire. Lily avait été effrayée, révoltée, déboussolée. Puis, du haut de son adolescence romantique, elle avait vu l'acceptation d'Irina comme de la grandeur et non comme de la soumission. Elle était même allée jusqu'à être agacée par l'étroitesse d'esprit de James la nuit du bal de Noël.

« Elle… Elle est dans le groupe de celui qui me tuera. »

« Jamais ! » C'était catégorique. « Lily, tu ne l'as peut-être pas compris, mais… Irina préférait mourir qu'être l'instrument de ta mort. »

Lily dévisageait Meredith. Son ton était aussi plat qu'à l'accoutumée, mais quelque chose dans son regard c'était allumé.

« Comment sais-tu tout ça ? »

« Elle me l'a dit ? »

« Quand ? »

« Un jour. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Meredith reprit quelques notes. « Elle était ivre. » Meredith se lança dans une musique compliquée et Lily sut qu'elle ne devait pas poser d'autres questions.

Elle laissa la musique l'envahir, elle laissa les doigts miraculeux de Meredith œuvrer sur le clavier. Les larmes finirent par couler le long des joues.

Quand elle eut pleuré sa peur, sa souffrance, son impuissance, Meredith cessa de jouer. Elles quittèrent ensemble la salle de musique.

Elles allaient passer le portrait de la grosse dame lorsqu'il s'ouvrit juste devant elle. Le professeur McGonagall sortit de la salle commune, accompagnée de James. Le professeur de Métamorphoses avait un air grave qui inquiéta Lily. Au milieu de la salle commune, les garçons regardaient encore la porte par laquelle leur camarade et leur chef de Maison s'en étaient allés.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle à tout le monde et personne à la fois.

« Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. » dit Remus.

Orpheo avait un air sombre. « C'est mauvais. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. » fit Sirius.

Lily vit Orpheo s'effleurer le front, d'un air songeur et redessiner la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front.

Chacun essaya de s'occuper comme il pouvait pour tromper une inquiétude mêlée d'une impatience morbide. Qu'était-il arrivé ? La question hantait tous les esprits mais que personne n'osait poser. Lily tentait vainement de se concentrer sur un grimoire de potions.

Puis, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, James reparut. Il traversa la salle sans que personne n'ait eu le temps de lui dire le moindre mot. Il gravit les marches quatre à quatre et claqua la porte de sa chambre. Il fallut quelques secondes à tout le monde pour intégrer le retour de James. Sirius fut le premier à réagir et se lança à la suite de son ami. Quand la porte se referma sur le Maraudeur, tous se regardèrent avec angoisse. Lily avait l'impression que son cœur était remonté dans sa gorge et qu'elle allait suffoquer tant le muscle cardiaque battait fort.

L'attente était longue.

L'angoisse l'étreignait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait et Lily en savait quelque chose car ses yeux ne quittaient pas le cadran de l'horloge. Une main se referma sur la sienne. Surprise, Lily tourna la tête et découvrit le visage d'Orpheo. Il se voulait rassurant, il paraissait aussi paniqué, peut-être même plus, que les autres. Une peur sourde la prit au ventre.

Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, plus personne n'osait dire un mot ou même bouger. Lily se demanda même si tout le monde n'était pas en apnée car quand Sirius reparut, elle entendit comme une inspiration généralisée.

Le Maraudeur descendit l'escalier sans dire un mot. Il arriva dans la salle commune, en fit plusieurs fois la largeur à grandes enjambées, donna un violent coup de pied dans un coussin qui traînait par terre. Sirius poussa alors un terrible cri, chancela et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains.

Une bûche craqua dans la cheminée.

Sirius releva la tête. Il avait la lèvre fendue à force de se la mordre. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais sa voix était enrouée. « Il y a eu une autre attaque. » finit-il par dire

Il y eut un petit cri. Lily ne fut pas certaine de sa provenance, peut-être était-ce même elle.

Sirius se laissa tomber en arrière, les yeux fixés au plafond. « A chaque Noël, les grands-parents de James organisent une grande réception où beaucoup de monde est convié… » Avant que Sirius ne le dise, Lily sut ce qu'il allait dire. « Il n'y a pas un survivant. »

« Tous ? » balbutia Peter. « Même Météra ? »

« Il n'a plus de famille ? » demanda Orpheo, paniqué.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Will est toujours à Sainte Mangouste, Thomas, le grand frère, était dans la famille de sa petite amie et Henry et Météra travaillaient. Ils ont donc échappé à la tuerie. Mais tous les autres… » Sirius ne termina pas sa phrase.

Peter tremblait de tous ses membres, recroquevillé dans son fauteuil. Il semblait encore plus petit et fragile que d'habitude. Remus, tout au contraire, se tenait très droit. Son regard avait une fixité effrayante, ses pupilles n'étaient plus que des fentes qui se perdaient dans l'ambre, plus doré que jamais, de ses iris. Dans une mimique animale, ses lèvres se retroussèrent et découvrirent des canines plus longues que de naturel. Ses poings étaient serrés avec tant de force sur les accoudoirs que ses ongles en percèrent le tissu et Lily jura entendre le bois craquer. Meredith posa la tête dans la nuque de Remus et fredonna une douce mélopée. Remus desserra les poings, décrispa les mâchoires et s'avachit dans le canapé. Il attrapa Meredith et dissimula son visage dans le creux de son épaule. La Semi-Dryade referma tendrement ses bras autour du loup-garou.

Orpheo, blême comme jamais, se dressa subitement sur ses pieds et quitta la salle commune. Personne ne pensa à lui demander où il comptait se rendre.

Sirius ne bougeait plus dans son fauteuil, la tête penchée en arrière, ses yeux ne quittaient pas les arabesques du plafond. Dans ses mains, il tournait et retournait un petit objet que Lily reconnut aussitôt comme la barrette de Lynn.

Pour sa part, Lily ne voulait pas songer à ce que la nouvelle évoquait chez elle. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : James était seul dans sa chambre avec toute sa peine et sa colère. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir des garçons. Sirius la suivit du regard, mais ne l'arrêta pas, n'exprima rien. Quand elle fut devant la porte, un instant elle hésita.

De quel droit ?

James voulait peut-être rester seul. James ne voulait peut-être pas d'elle à ses côtés.

Elle posa la main sur la poignée.

Elle tourna la tête vers la salle commune. Meredith enlaçait Remus et Sirius l'observait.

Lily n'hésita plus et ouvrit la porte.

Un désordre sans nom régnait dans la chambre. Il fallut quelques secondes à ses yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre.

« James ? » appela-t-elle timidement.

Aucune réponse.

Prudemment, elle avança. Elle se prit les pieds dans quelques objets qui traînaient sur le sol et manqua de tomber une ou deux fois. Elle trouva James assis par terre, adossé contre le montant d'un lit. Elle s'installa juste à côté de lui. Il ne montra aucune réaction. Lily n'était même pas certaine qu'il se fût aperçu de sa présence.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'osait pas le toucher. Pourtant elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le calmer, comme Meredith savait le faire pour Remus. Elle aurait voulu lui dire tous ces mots qui n'ont de valeur que prononcés dans l'oreille, qui promettent beaucoup mais ne se réalisent jamais, qui ne peuvent ni calmer la douleur, ni refermer les blessures, mais assurent d'un soutien.

James se pencha vers elle et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. « Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

« Merci. »

Ce fut la position inconfortable qui la tira de son sommeil. Contre sa joue, elle sentait le souffle chaud de la respiration lente et régulière de James. Cela la troubla plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'admettre. Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, Lily se redressa. Elle retint un petit grognement de douleur quand elle s'étira. Elle était toute ankylosée. Elle attrapa sa baguette et, aidée de la magie, étendit James sur le lit. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture et retira ses lunettes qui avaient légèrement glissées.

James avait beau avoir quinze ans, il ne faisait pas encore très vieux. Il était toujours petit et frêle et les os de son visage commençaient à peine à quitter les rondeurs de l'enfance. Et de le voir endormi, le rajeunissait encore. Lily le regarda longtemps, superposant à son visage celui qu'il aurait dans cinq ans, imaginant celui qu'il n'aurait jamais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle tira de sa poche l'objet qu'elle tournait et retournait depuis des heures. Le Réveliroir.

Elle y contempla longtemps son reflet qui n'avait de cesse de se mordiller la lèvre. Elle inspira profondément et dans un souffle prononça la formule. Son reflet se brouilla et disparut.

D'abord flou, le contour d'un visage se dessina et, comme si on faisait une mise au point, émergea de ce halo un nez, des yeux, une bouche. Au fur et à mesure des secondes, le visage de précisait, s'inscrivait dans la rétine de Lily.

Mais avant que le portrait ne s'achève, Lily le reconnut. Plus exactement, elle _sut_ quel visage apparaîtrait dans le miroir. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cet objet magique pour savoir qui elle avait dans son cœur, qui elle aimait au-delà de toute logique et instinct de survie.

Plutôt six ans avec lui qu'une vie avec un autre !

Le portrait de James lui souriait gentiment et ses yeux s'illuminaient d'espoir.

Lily quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Dans la salle commune, Peter, Remus et Meredith s'étaient assoupis. Orpheo était revenu et dormait également. Seul Sirius gardait les yeux résolument ouverts. Il était assis face aux flammes et s'amusaient avec sa baguette à bouger les bûches pour produire le plus d'étincelles possible. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-il sans se tourner vers elle.

« Il dort. »

« Il ne t'a rien dit ? »

« Nous n'avons pas parlé. »

Sirius daigna enfin tourner la tête vers elle et haussa un sourcil mais comme Lily restait de marbre, il ne put en tirer aucune conclusion hâtive. Lily vit que dans sa main, il tournait et retournait la barrette. Il lui tendit une bouteille de Bièraubeurre.

« Tu en veux ? Fais gaffe, elle est alcoolisée. »

Lily but une gorgée pour essayer et retint difficilement une grimace. Mais Sirius perçut tout de même son dégoût et sourit. « Petite fille. » se moqua-t-il en buvant une autre gorgée.

« Tu sais. » finit par dire Sirius. « Le grand-père de James, Eliott Potter, n'était pas un marrant. D'après ce que m'a dit ma mère, c'était un homme dur, sauvage et parfois même violent. Il paraît que quand, le frère aîné du père de James a déclaré qu'il allait épouser une Moldue, il est entré dans une immense colère. Il est allé jusqu'à renier son fils. Il n'a pas vu non plus le mariage des parents de James d'un œil très heureux. Il n'a pas renié Henry, le père de James, mais lui a coupé les vivres. Il n'était pas non plus très en joie d'apprendre que son dernier fils refusait de se marier et de fonder une famille. C'était un homme véritablement effrayant. James et moi nous n'osions jamais l'approcher. Même Thomas ne faisait plus autant le fier devant son grand-père ! »

Lily se souvenait vaguement de Thomas Potter, un Serpentard.

« Ce n'est que récemment que les choses s'étaient améliorées entre le père et les fils. Avec le temps et la patience de sa femme, il s'assagissait peu à peu. » Sirius soupira.

Lily but une autre gorgée et parvint cette fois-ci à ne pas grimacer.

« A la fête, » reprit Sirius encore plus sombrement. « il y avait surtout des membres de la Défense, des chercheurs, des sorciers qui ne pensaient pas que l'on pouvait se satisfaire d'attendre et d'espérer que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot. » Sirius baissa la tête et la secoua. « C'est mauvais. Très mauvais. »

Lily n'avait pensé jusque là qu'aux conséquences personnelles. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que ce drame pouvait avoir des retombées néfastes pour tous les sorciers britanniques.

« Je le sais parce que j'ai surpris une conversation : Eliott Potter était un élément important de la Défense, une figure pour tous les anciens sorciers. »

« Je croyais que c'était Météra. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Les vieux sorciers ont besoin de plus que des titres ou une renommée. Ils veulent une histoire, des cicatrices, une généalogie. Eliott Potter fournissait tout ça. » Sirius compta sur ses doigts. « Dumbledore, Météra et Eliott Potter, ils formaient le triumvirat de la Défense. Si Voldemort (Sirius eut un frisson) est parvenu à faire tomber Eliott Potter je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous faire espérer que Météra ou Dumbledore tiendront davantage. »

« Comment vont réagir les sorciers en apprenant ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ils ne l'apprendront pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. La rédactrice en chef de la Gazette est une des meilleures amies de Météra, elle obtiendra d'elle qu'elle ne dise rien. Sécurité oblige. Quant aux autres magazines, ils sont trop trouillards pour oser s'engager dans des sujets litigieux ou quelques Gallions devraient acheter leur silence. »

Sirius se pencha vers la cheminée et remit en place une bûche pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas.

« Sirius… » Elle s'arrêta un instant et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il la regardait avec une ride d'étonnement entre les sourcils. Elle s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

« La nuit de l'attaque, j'ai surpris une conversation… entre le père de James, Dumbledore et un Auror, un certain Fol-Œil. »

Sirius hocha la tête. « Maugrey Fol Œil, un Auror très réputé. Et alors ? »

« Ils parlaient de la brèche dans la barrière de protection de Poudlard. » Sirius l'écoutait avec une grande attention. « Selon eux, si les loups-garous ont pu entrer c'est parce que cette barrière a été brisée en un endroit. Volontairement. »

« Ce n'est pas très étonnant… »

« De l'extérieur ET de l'intérieur. » coupa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sirius mesura la portée de ce que Lily lui rapportait.

« Tu veux dire qu'il y a… »

« Un traître. » acheva Lily. « Ils sont arrivés à cette conclusion. »

Sirius retourna le regard vers le feu et déglutit difficilement. « Ils savent de qui il s'agit ? »

« Ils n'en ont aucune idée. Mais ça doit être quelqu'un de puissant. »

« Un prof. »

Lily hocha la tête. « Je ne pense pas qu'un élève, même un septième-année particulièrement doué, puisse accomplir un exploit pareil. »

« Tu parles d'un exploit ! »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

« Ça ne peut être que Dawn ou Torr, voire les deux. » déclara Sirius.

Lily ne répondit rien.

« Ils sont nouveaux. »

Lily en était arrivée également à cette conclusion, mais elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Torr lui avait donné l'Auréole Bleue, la plaçant sous la protection des Dryades et Dawn l'aidait à canaliser son pouvoir.

Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que les dangers s'étaient accumulés depuis leur arrivée.

« Sirius, il y a autre chose. »

Sirius la regarda, un peu inquiet.

« Je crois… je crois que James est en danger. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« Ce soir-là. Mr Potter a supplié Dumbledore de protéger James. »

« C'est normal, c'est son fils… »

« Non. » coupa-t-elle. « Il disait qu'il ne fallait que rien arrive à James car Météra serait alors capable de faire des folies. » Le cerveau de Lily procédait à toute vitesse, certaines pièces d'un puzzle complexe commençaient à s'emboîter parfaitement et un tableau particulièrement sinistre se composait dans un coin de son esprit. « Ecoute ! Tu viens de me dire qu'il y avait trois sorciers à abattre pour faire tomber la Défense. Eliott Potter, Albus Dumbledore et Météra Potter. Eliott Potter est mort. Il n'en reste plus que deux. Dumbledore a déjà perdu beaucoup de son influence depuis l'attaque. Il est sur un fauteuil éjectable. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil. « Un quoi ? »

« Une expression moldue. » coupa Lily. « Quant à Météra… eh bien… sa faiblesse c'est… »

« James ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Oui. »

« James est en danger ! »

Lily hocha la tête.

« L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard, le match de Quidditch, l'attaque des Loups-Garous. » compta Sirius.

Le Maraudeur se raidit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la peur. Lily l'imaginait en train d'énumérer toutes les fois où James aurait pu être blessé, toutes les imprudences commises.

« C'est leur méthode. Ils ont enlevé le fils Empla pour faire sauter le père, les loups-garous pour affaiblir le rôle de Dumbledore ! »

Sirius regardait la barrette fixement. « Tant de morts… » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son dos se voûta.

« Nous allons y arriver ! » assura Lily. Sirius releva la tête et la dévisagea avec perplexité. « Je ne dis pas que ce sera facile, qu'il n'y aura pas des pertes, mais. je _sais_ que nous allons y arriver, Patmol ! »

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres de Sirius.

« Il faut que je te trouve un surnom. »

« Pitié non ! Quand je vois que tout ce que vous avez pu nous trouver c'est les Mortes-Vivantes, je préférerais que tu t'abstiennes. »

Il partit d'un éclat de rire. Il serra le poing une dernière fois sur la barrette et l'enfouit dans sa poche.

Lily connaissait très bien cette barrette. Lynn l'avait reçue en cadeau de son quatorzième anniversaire et l'avait portée toute sa quatrième année. Il y avait toute une histoire autour de ce très simple accessoire, petit talisman familial que les femmes se transmettaient de génération en génération. Lynn avait déclaré l'avoir perdue au moment du Bal et Lily la retrouvait dans les mains de Sirius.

« Quand Lynn te l'a donnée (du menton elle désigna la poche dans laquelle Sirius avait enfoui la barrette), elle t'a parlé de sa signification ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Sirius pour revenir de sa surprise. Il s'apprêtait sûrement à nier puis il soupira un « A quoi bon ? »

« Non, elle ne m'a rien dit. Ça a une signification ? » Il sortit la barrette et la regarda.

Lily hocha la tête avec un petit air amusé.

« C'est quoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Lynn te le dira à son retour. »

Sirius se tut un instant, songeur. « Si elle revient. » dit-il sombrement.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi ne reviendrait-elle pas ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Juste une idée, quelque chose dans son regard. Elle avait l'air soulagé de s'éloigner. Elle allait chez sa grand-mère – la mère de sa mère – en Irlande. Une sacrée illuminée à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »

« On peut ne pas aller à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. »

« Dans le monde Moldu, l'école est obligatoire. »

« Bizarres ces Moldus ! »

Lily hésita un instant, puis finit par se décider. « Tu sais, avant la mort de Névée, Lynn n'allait déjà pas bien. Elle pleurait pratiquement toutes les nuits et faisait très souvent des cauchemars. Elle se réveillait parfois même en hurlant. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. « Vraiment ? »

Lily hocha la tête.

Son visage se décomposait. Il se prit la tête entre les mains. « Comment… Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir ? Elle semblait tellement joyeuse. Parfois, oui, elle avait un air triste et sombre mais ça ne durait jamais. Comment ai-je fait pour ne rien voir ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le vois. Plus que devant quiconque, Lynn voulait faire semblant en face de toi. »

Sirius se redressa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. » s'écria Lily. « Je veux dire qu'elle voulait te cacher ce qu'elle ressentait. »

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas que… Oh je suis nulle ! »

Sirius éclata de rire.

« James ne serait pas fou de toi et moi marteau de Lynn, je te draguerais bien, Evans. »

Lily dévisagea un instant Sirius, surprise de sa déclaration. Sirius la regardait calmement, un sourire tranquille sur les lèvres.

« Comme si ça pouvait te gêner ! » reprit-elle sur le ton de la moquerie.

« Tu me blesses, Evans. »

« C'est quoi alors ce truc avec Carolis ? »

« Il n'y a aucun amour mais ça faisait longtemps que tous les deux, nous étions conscients de l'irrémédiable attraction dont… » commença Sirius sur le ton de la sincérité et, voyant le regard ahuri de Lily, il se tut et éclata de rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher !? Je ne suis pas assez fou ou tordu pour m'intéresser à une nana capable de marcher sur les murs ! Tu as déjà assisté à ses séances d'entraînement ?! Je plains le type qu'elle épousera. »

Ils rirent et, pendant un instant, Lily oublia un peu les drames qui leur tombaient dessus et les blessaient les uns après les autres.

Le dos de Lily protesta douloureusement, le lendemain matin, quand elle se mit sur ses pieds et son cou avait une raideur des plus désagréables. Au regard qu'elle jeta sur ses camarades, aucun n'était guère mieux loti. Après quelques ablutions, ils partirent tous les sept dans la Grande Salle pour se sustenter.

« James ? » appela Lily dans le couloir.

Le Maraudeur tourna la tête vers elle, le regard interrogateur. Ils étaient un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres et, s'ils faisaient attention, ils pourraient converser sans qu'on ne les entende.

« Je… voulais… »

'Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?' telle était la question que Lily désirait poser. Mais est-ce que ça se posait ce genre de question à quelqu'un qui venait de perdre d'un coup la moitié de sa famille ?

« Quoi ? » demanda James, avec impatience.

Lily secoua la tête. « Non rien… »

« Tu voulais savoir si j'allais bien, je parie ? » fit James. Son ton n'avait rien d'amical. « J'ai entendu cette question au moins quinze fois depuis mon réveil. »

« Je… » commença Lily, à la fois blessée et désolée.

Soudain James se radoucit. « Je… » Il soupira. « Pour tout te dire, je suis surtout en colère. Ce matin, je me suis réveillé avec une envie de mordre. »

Lily hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif.

« Je suis plus furieux que triste. Je devrais être en train de pleurer la mort de mes oncles et tantes, de mes grands-parents et j'ai davantage envie de m'engager dans un commando d'Auror et de détruire tout ce qui aurait le malheur de passer à portée de tir. » Lily remarqua que le poing du Maraudeur se refermait avec force sur le manche de sa baguette.

Elle ne craignait maintenant qu'une chose : la présence des Serpentard. Ils ne pourraient pas manquer de titiller les Gryffondor et les choses ne manqueraient pas de dégénérer. A son grand soulagement, elle constata, une fois dans la Grande Salle, qu'il n'y avait que Carolis d'attablée. La Serpentard n'était pas curieuse et ne se mêlait jamais de la vie des autres.

Les Gryffondor s'étaient à peine installés que le courrier arrivait. Un oiseau, que Lily reconnut comme celui des Potter, laissa tomber devant son maître un parchemin. James déroula son courrier, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Il en parcourut rapidement le contenu puis frappa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter Peter.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Remus inquiet.

« Mon père ! Il m'annonce la nouvelle et m'interdit de venir à la cérémonie d'enterrement. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Peter la bouche pleine.

« Ça pourrait être dangereux selon lui. »

« C'est pour ton bien qu'il fait ça. » fit Peter.

« C'est sûr, vaut mieux ne pas réunir tous les Potter une seconde fois, Voldemort pourrait venir éliminer ceux qui restent. Ne lui facilitons pas la tâche. » railla James.

Remus tournait les pages de la gazette. « Il n'est vraiment fait nulle part mention de l'attaque. Incroyable. Ce n'est quand même pas passé inaperçu. »

« C'est ça d'avoir le bras long. » fit James ironique.

Knight arriva à ce moment. Il était seul, Rogue devait également avoir quitté Poudlard, comme l'avait annoncé Irina. Le souvenir qu'une menace planait sur eux revint la hanter. Elle regarda James.

« Où est l'autre Père Siffleur ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, Black. » coupa Knight.

« Il est rentré chez lui. » répondit Carolis. « Où est Norgoth ? »

« Elle est rentrée chez elle. » dit Peter.

Knight se figea un instant et Lily jura qu'une expression de peur passa sur son visage habituellement si lisse. « Ces quoi ces têtes d'enterrement ? » demanda-t-il à Carolis sans le moindre tact.

« Il y a eu une nouvelle attaque des Mangemorts. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » s'écria aussitôt James.

La Serpentard le regarda avec un air ennuyé. « Je ne suis peut-être pas dans le secret des dieux mais je ne suis pas stupide non plus. »

« Si ça se trouve, tu le sais parce que tes parents faisaient partis des assassins ! » répliqua James.

James prit le plat de porridge de Carolis en pleine tête. Il allait se précipiter sur la Serpentard, mais Remus l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à rester assis.

« Tu fais bien de le tenir Lupin ! » déclara Carolis d'une colère froide. « Je lui aurais brisé les deux jambes. » et elle quitta la table.

Knight affichait un air amusé et se délectait de son cheese-cake. Lily sentit une irrépressible envie de le gifler et, au regard assassin que lui lançait Orpheo, elle se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

Pour le reste du petit déjeuner, le Serpentard provoqua les Gryffondor en affichant une bonne humeur révoltante mais les Gryffondor firent en sorte de l'ignorer.

Dehors, une tempête de neige faisait rage et bloquait les élèves à l'intérieur du château. Ils n'avaient donc eu d'autre choix que de se réfugier dans leurs Salles Communes respectives.

James et Sirius faisaient une partie d'échec. (James avait d'abord arrêté son choix sur le gymnase, mais la salle était déjà occupée par Carolis. Le Maraudeur s'était donc rabattu sur de la violence par procuration). Remus, allongé dans le canapé, lisait un livre. Orpheo parcourait _l'Histoire de Poudlard_, assis dans le fauteuil. Meredith jouait de la lyre. Peter se cassait la tête sur un devoir. Lily était penchée sur un cahier qu'elle noircissait d'encre. Un journal, elle l'avait commencé au début des vacances. Elle en avait autrefois commencé un bon nombre mais n'avait jamais tenu au-delà de deux ou trois jours, mais, cette fois, elle était bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout.

A ses côtés, Peter se frottait la tête et poussait de grands soupirs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas, Queudver ? » demanda James sans relever la tête du plateau de jeu.

« Tous ces trucs sur les malédictions. »

« C'est pourtant simple. Ça marche toujours de la même manière. Tu commences par te nommer. » dit James d'une voix singulièrement atone. « Exemple : moi Arthur Armand d'Abencourt, je te maudis Benjamin Brian Belcourt. Ensuite, tu énonces en quoi tu le maudis. Exemple : Plus jamais tu ne pourras voir du rouge sans avoir une irrépressible envie d'aller aux toilettes. Tu termines par une phrase très complexe qui permet à la malédiction de s'accomplir. Bien sûr, il y a quelques modalités et ingrédients qui sont des vecteurs permettant de renforcer une malédiction. »

« Il faut savoir que la puissance d'une malédiction dépend de la puissance de celui qui la lance. Pour reprendre l'exemple de Cornedrue, si Arthur Armand d'Abencourt n'est pas puissant, Benjamin Brian Belcourt verra du rouge, ira aux toilettes, se demandera pourquoi il est là et repartira aussitôt. Maintenant, si Celina Cordelia Calquepied lance la même malédiction, mais avec plus de puissance, alors Benjamin Brian Belcourt n'ira pas aux toilettes parce que la malédiction le veut mais parce que c'est une nécessité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » intervint Sirius. « Echec ! » ajouta-t-il.

James fronça les sourcils, furieux de s'être laissé prendre au piège. « Ce que ne dit pas Patmol, c'est que les malédictions sont limitées dans le temps. Elles finissent par s'estomper. » Il déplaça un pion pour protéger son roi.

« Ce que ne précise pas Cornedrue, c'est que si celui qui te lance une malédiction est plus puissant que toi, tu ne peux t'en débarrasser… » Le cavalier revint en force. « Echec ! »

« Jusqu'au moment où tu dépasses la puissance de celui qui te l'a lancé. » Déplacement du fou.

« Eh vous deux ! » s'exclama Remus. « J'essaie de lire ! »

« T'as compris, Queudver ? » demanda Sirius. « Echec et Mat, Potter. »

« Oui je crois… » dit Peter d'un ton qui laissait plutôt prétendre le contraire.

James émit un petit grognement et se laissa tomber en arrière. Il laissa Sirius ranger les pièces. « Lunard ? »

« Hmmm. » répondit distraitement l'autre.

« Ça parle de quoi ton livre ? »

« De l'ascension d'un sorcier. » répondit Remus d'une voix lointaine.

« C'est de qui ? »

« _Claudia_ _Roseplume__ d'après les travaux d'Evan Rosier_. » lut Remus sur la couverture.

« Evan Rosier ? » fit Orpheo. « Le père de Lucas Rosier ? »

« Lui-même ! » dit Remus.

« Pourquoi tu lis ça ? » s'étonna James.

« C'est bien écrit et, bien qu'Evan Rosier soit une personne abjecte, ses travaux sont très intéressants. »

« Abjecte ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! »

« Un Mangemort ? » demanda Orpheo.

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Mais ça n'empêche pas que ce soit une véritable pourriture ! »

« Tu ne veux pas nous le lire à voix haute ? » demanda Peter.

Il y eut un moment d'étonnement.

« Si tu veux. » répondit Remus.

Chacun se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil. Remus s'éclaircit la voix et d'une voix clair lut : « _Thanatos raffermit sa poigne sur la garde de son épée. Le troll le regardait avec ses yeux stupides et méchants. Entouré de ses quatre disciples, le mage…_ »

Des images s'échappèrent du livre et illustrèrent la scène. Lily regarda stupéfaite et émerveillée le spectacle. Les autres, excepté Orpheo qui ouvrait des yeux ronds, ne semblaient pas du tout surpris par le phénomène.

« C'est… c'est quoi ces images ? » balutia Orpheo.

« Tu ne connais pas ? » s'étonna Peter. « C'est un sort qui permet de faire apparaître des images quand on lit le texte à voix haute. »

Meredith adapta sa musique au ton du roman. Lily ce serait presque cru au cinéma.

Emportés par la voix de Remus, ils se retrouvèrent tous absorbés pas les aventures du mage Thanatos, oubliant la terrible réalité.

L'arrivée du professeur Eternat les fit tous sursauter et mit fin au spectacle. Etonnés de voir leur professeur de Vol s'introduire dans leur salle commune, les Gryffondor se redressèrent brusquement. Lily voyait déjà une autre mauvaise nouvelle s'annoncer.

Devant l'air paniqué de ses élèves, Eternat se fendit d'un grand sourire. « Monsieur le directeur m'a demandé de tous vous réunir dans la salle aménagée. » Il y eut un soupir de soulagement immédiat. « Prenez de quoi vous occuper, ça peut durer ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda James.

« Je ne fais que suivre les ordres, Mr Potter. »

Le premier soulagement de Lily s'évapora aussitôt. Redoutait-on une nouvelle attaque ? Elle jeta un regard à Sirius puis désigna du menton James ; Sirius hocha la tête. Le Maraudeur saisit Illusion et vint se placer aux côtés de James.

Puis, tous les sept emboîtèrent le pas à Eternat.

« Carolis est probablement au gymnase. » indiqua Lily.

Eternat s'arrêta un instant, quelque peu décontenancé. « Carolis ? Le Gymnase ?. Ah… euh. très bien… Eh bien allons-y ! »

Non seulement Carolis était au gymnase, mais Knight également. L'arrivée d'Eternat – et le changement de leur plan qui en découla – ne semblèrent guère les ravir, mais ils s'exécutèrent. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce aménagée, Knight exigea qu'on lui explique sur le champ de quoi il retournait, mais Eternat éluda sa question.

« Ne bougez pas de là tant que l'on ne sera pas venu vous chercher. » Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Les neuf élèves se dévisagèrent un instant.

« Vous pensez qu'il s'agit d'une attaque ? » demanda Peter.

Carolis était à peine arrivée qu'elle avait étalé sur la table plusieurs étranges cartes rondes qui se mouvaient magiquement. Meredith eut un frisson et s'éloigna de quelques pas de Carolis. Y avait-il de la Magie Noire derrière ces cartes ? La Serpentard fronçait les sourcils et émettaient quelques commentaires incompréhensibles. Puis, la mine pensive, Carolis rangea ses cartes. Knight lui adressa un regard interrogatif, mais elle ne répondit pas à sa question muette.

Il y eut de longues minutes de silence.

« Bon allez Patmol, lance le jeu. » décréta James.

« Comment allons nous faire puisque Rogue et Irina ne sont pas là ? » demanda Lily.

« Ce n'est pas important ! » décréta Remus. « Il suffit d'annoncer à l'avatar de la mère de Sirius qu'ils ne participent pas pour le moment. Mais il faut quand même relier leurs pierres aux nôtres. » expliqua-t-il.

« Très bien, professeur Lunard ! » se moqua Sirius.

Rapidement, ils disposèrent le jeu et l'actionnèrent.

Quand Lily ouvrit les yeux, elle eut un mouvement de surprise.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas là où nous nous étions arrêtés. » déclara James, intrigué.

Ils étaient apparus dans une pièce circulaire, pas très grande. Un rapide examen permit à déterminer qu'elle était également dépourvue d'ouvertures. Il y régnait une telle obscurité que Lily parvenait à peine à distinguer les traits de ses camarades.

« On dirait un puits. » déclara Carolis, la tête en arrière.

Lily leva les yeux et constata en effet, qu'à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol, se découpait un disque du ciel.

« Il doit y avoir une sortie quelque part. » tempéra Remus. « _Lumos_. » Rien ne se produisit. Il réitéra le sort, mais aucune lumière n'apparut au bout de sa baguette.

Inquiets, ils saisirent prestement leurs baguettes et tentèrent d'en tirer un sort.

« Rien ! » fit James. « Aucun sort ne fonctionne, même le plus simple ! »

Carolis parcourait de la main les pierres. Elle frappait de temps en temps sur les pierres pour éprouver la solidité de la paroi. « A première vue, il ne semble pas y avoir de sortie dérobée, non plus ! »

« Je crois que nous somme dans un endroit protégé par un sort d'Anti-magie. » finit par dire Lily.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Remus.

« Un endroit dans lequel on ne peut pas faire de magie. » dit Sirius.

« Oh ! Non ! » murmura Orpheo avec angoisse. Il porta ses mains à hauteur du regard.

« Orpheo, il ne faut pas… » commença Lily, rassurante. Il tressaillit au son de sa voix et recula prestement dans la pénombre.

« Ça veut dire qu'il va falloir nous tirer de cet endroit par la seule force de nos muscles. » déclara Carolis en levant les yeux vers la sortie qui s'élevait à plusieurs mètres au-dessus d'eux.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » s'écria Knight. « Ça y est ! La magie du jeu est déjà déficiente ! »

« Pas du tout ! » s'exclama Sirius piqué au vif.

« Black ! » appela Carolis.

« Le jeu de ma mère fonctionne très bien. »

« Black ! »

« Alors explique-moi comment ça se fait que nous soyons ici, alors que nous avons quitté cet univers sur la terre plate ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais… »

« BLACK !! » cria Carolis.

« Quoi ? » s'énerva le Maraudeur.

Carolis pointait le sol du doigt. « Est-ce que c'est normal ce dessin ? »

Tous se rassemblèrent et baissèrent le regard vers le point qu'indiquait l'index de Carolis. Sous une fine couche de terre, au lieu de l'habituel et rassurant chien bleu, légèrement brillante sur le sol, il y avait.

« La marque de Vous-Savez-Qui ! » souffla Peter.

= Fin du dix-huitième chapitre =

Alohomora °d'une toute petite voix° : la suite au prochain chapitre.

Les lecteurs : …

Alohomora : . = sourire crispé.

°les regards des lecteurs s'emplissent de flammes façon Jeanne Azuki quand elle va lancer son attaque frelon avec son ballon-qui-se-gondole-c'est-trop-la-classe-comme-elle-est-forte°

Alohomora : bon, ben, au revoir. °se carapate à toute vitesse°

Petit avertissement : Il n'y a pas à proprement parler de _spoiler_ sur le tome 5 dans la partie qui suit, mais il y a bien quelques allusions (plus ou moins maquillées) qui, _normalement_, ne devraient être repérables que par ceux qui ont lu le tome 5.

Alohomora : °sort craintivement de sa planque° Heu… je peux venir présenter les commentateurs ou vous allez…

°une pluie d'objets divers et variés sont projetés vers l'écran°

Alohomora : °plongeant à couvert° è.é La suite viendra ! Promis !

Les lecteurs : °se calmant°

Alohomora : °ouvre craintivement un œil° °.= … °regarde à droite° è.è… °regarde à gauche° é.é… Bon, la voie semble sûre. . Pour me faire pardonner cette interruption aussi heurtée…

Les lecteurs : °grmbl grmbl°

Alohomora : °recule de quelques pas° Euh… J'ai fait appel à deux illustres personnages…

Les lecteurs : °méfiants mais curieux°

Alohomora : Sirius White et Remus Lindt.

Les lecteurs : O.o

Alohomora : Euh… Je voulais dire Sirius Black et Remus Lupin (version adulte… enfin, ça reste à prouver).

Sirius : Hello .

°une moitié du lectorat féminin se pâme devant son écran et s'effondre sur le clavier°

Sirius : .

Remus : Bonjour.

°l'autre moitié rejoint la première sur le clavier.

Remus : Heu… ça va ? °quelque peu inquiet°

Alohomora : Faut pas vous en faire Remus, c'est une réaction tout à fait normale. ö.

Remus : Ah… si vous le dites…

Alohomora : Vous pouvez me tutoyer… ö.

Remus : Ah ? Eh bien très bien.

Alohomora : °aussi sec° Tu veux mon numéro ? ö.

Remus : Euh….

Sirius : °murmure° Moony, je crois que tu as une touche.

Alohomora : Mais vous aussi je vous adore Mr White. ö.

Sirius : . C'est gentil. Mais dis donc, tête-de-girouette, tu n'étais pas censée avoir un truc pour l'aîné des Weasley.

Alohomora : Billou ? Si, si ! Bien sûr ! ö.ö _Ahhh__… Billou… ö._ Mais… vous deux c'est pas pareil. ö.

Remus : °très, très pas à l'aise du tout°

Sirius : °que ça amuse beaucoup° Vraiment ?

Alohomora : °acquiesce avec ferveur de la tête° ö.

Remus : °se raclant la gorge° Je crois que nous avons une mission à accomplir.

Sirius : Allez Moony, détends-toi ! Profite ! Pour une fois qu'aucune crasse ne peut nous tomber dessus… °soudain un peu inquiet° Ici, il ne peut rien nous arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Alohomora : Aucun danger ! Vous êtes en zone _free-danger_.

Sirius : Tu vois ! Respire ! Prends du chocolat !

Alohomora : °se tournant nerveusement vers Remus° Vous avez du chocolat, là ? Maintenant ?

Remus : °s'éloignant, la main protégeant sa poche° Oui, pourquoi ?.

Alohomora : ö._Remus. Chocolat. Sirius. Remus. Chocolat. Sirius. Chocolat. Remus. Sirius._

Sirius : °passe la main devant les yeux de l'auteur° Aucune réaction. Je crois qu'elle est en dérangement. Il y a quelque chose qui a dû griller là-haut.

Remus : °toujours pas rassuré pour la sauvegarde de son chocolat° Mouais…

Sirius : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, nous sommes là pour un job ?

Remus : °acquiesce de la tête° Nous sommes censés répondre aux questions des lecteurs.

Sirius : Cool ! Ça n'a pas l'air bien complexe et plutôt marrant. Dis donc Moony, il y a quand même quelque chose qui me dérange.

Remus ; Quoi ?

Sirius : Cette fichue règle sur les spoilers ! Nous sommes vraiment obligés de la respecter ?

Remus : °embarrassé° Eh bien…

Alohomora : °revenant à la réalité° Ah non ! Je me dois de protester ! Pas de spoiler.

Sirius : Vraiment ? . = technique du sourire irrésistible.

Alohomora : ö.ö _Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. Sirius me fait un sourire. _°défaille°

Remus : °soupir° Padfoot ! Tu sais pourtant que tu ne dois pas utiliser cette technique !

Sirius : °mdr° Allez décompresse Moony ! . °se penche vers l'auteur° Youhou ! Miss Alo' ! Debout !

Alohomora : °ouvre timidement un œil° °regarde fixement Sirius penché sur elle° YES !! Ce n'était pas un rêve ! Y a bien Sirius et Remus !! YEAH !! I LOVE MY LIFE !! O

Sirius : .

Remus : =.=

Alohomora : Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais les lecteurs attendent les réponses à leurs questions.

Les lecteurs : °furibards° OUAIS !!!!

Alohomora : Jaloux ! .-

Les lecteurs : Même PAS !!

Remus : Quelques messages d'abord. Alors le jeu d'_Illusion_ a soulevé au sein du lectorat un grand nombre de questions et de suppositions quant à son origine.

Sirius : Moony ! S'il te plaît, parle normalement. =.= _Matrix_ a remporté la majorité des suffrages, puis vient _eXistenZ_, ensuite, avec une voix chacun, vient _Great__ Island_ de _HunterXHunter_, _Donjons et Dragons_, _Might__ and Magic_… Tu connais, Moony ?

Remus : Non.

Sirius : L'auteur ?

Alohomora : Nope.

Sirius : °reprenant° … et . Remus ?

Remus : Connais pas.

Sirius : L'auteur ?

Alohomora : Non plus.

Sirius : Aurait également pu être cités : _Jumanji_, _Hack Sign_, _Maitreya_ (épisode de la septième saison de _X-files_), _Clémentine_ ou même les tableaux de cette bonne vieille _Marry__ Popins_… Etc… Etc…

Remus : Tout ça pour dire qu'_Illusion_ n'est un réchauffé d'aucune idée en particulier, mais participe d'une tradition narrative qui existe bien au-delà d'un seul titre de film ou de livre. On peut même dire que les romans de _Harry Potter_, par certains côtés, appartiennent à cette tradition. Voyez plutôt : on prend un être apparemment banal, on le plonge dans un univers inconnu, on le dote de quelques pouvoirs et lui assigne une mission.

Sirius : °dévisageant Remus avec perplexité° Moony ! Ça ne te manquerait pas d'être prof, par hasard ?

Remus : O.o Comment t'as deviné ?

Sirius : =.= Une intuition. Bref, si vous voulez absolument un titre, connaître la petite étincelle qui a fait naître l'idée d'_Illusion_, il faut alors prendre _Jumanji_ et aucun autre. Pas même _Matrix_.

Alohomora : Je vous en prriiiiiiiiiiie °à la façon de Roger Rabbit° Cessez de me parlez de _Matrix_. T.T °Alo' encore choquée par la catastrophe cinématographique qu'est le troisième opus° Pourquoi tant de déceptions ? Whedon, Rowling, Wachowski maintenant. Vais jamais pouvoir m'en remettre ! °pleure pleure°

Sirius : °tapote tapote° Làààà, làààà.

Alohomora : Merchi. °renifle°

Remus : °tend chocolat°

Alohomora : ö.

(Sirius : Il lui en faut peu.)

(Remus : Ce n'est pas tes chocolats. è.é)

(Sirius : °mdr° J'avais oublié que t'étais un radin des chocolats. .)

(Remus : °hmph°)

Remus : Tant qu'on est dans le jeu _Illusion_, Crys reprend une déclaration de l'auteur où elle déclare qu'elle pourrait bien trouver un subterfuge pour lancer des dragons aux fesses de Pettigrow…

Sirius : °sourire psychopathique° Spectacle somptueux.

Remus : …et Crys écrit : « Et Mâdâme invente un jeu virtuel où se baladent des dragons, mmh ? » Pour rien ne vous cacher, c'est à partir de là que l'idée d'Illusion s'est vraiment implantée dans l'esprit de l'auteur de manière indéracinable.

(Alohomora : Jusque là ce n'était qu'une idée vague que je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à assumer.)

Sirius : °se tourne vers Alo'° Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'embrasse ?

Alohomora : o.o Biensûrquenonévidemmentquenonmaisquellequestion !

Remus : °soupir° Sirius, tu vas encore nous la casser.

°kiss et Alo' s'effondre°

Remus : Qu'est-ce que je disais… ?

Sirius : . Faut bien la récompenser pour service rendu à la société.

Remus : =.=…. Ouais t'as raison. . Ona Balbuzard écrit : « Râh! Lily, Remus… et maintenant James ! Mais ils vont finir par tous savoir qui est Orpheo! »

Sirius : Nan ! Pas tous. è.

Remus : Allez ! Ne boude pas.

Sirius : Même Rogue le sait ! è.

Remus : Peter ne sait rien.

Sirius : °outré° Ah ! Tu parles d'une comparaison ! Sweet Dreams écrit : « Lily Pearl Evans ? Bizarre, je suis sûre et certaine d'avoir entendu ça quelque part ! Tu l'as inventé ou tu l'as repris d'autre part ? Je suis absolument sûre d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Et ça se prononce comment ? » C'est complètement inventé, Sweet Dreams ! Mais ce n'est pas excessivement original, donc il est tout à fait possible que tu l'aies déjà lu ou entendu ailleurs.

Remus : Pearl – qui veut dire « Perle » – se prononce plus ou moins Peurl. Ellyah Mystical écrit : « En ce qui concerne la roue du destin, avec 'Rêve', c'est pour que Lily n'ait plus de prédictions dans ses rêves ? » La Roue du Destin n'a pas assez de pouvoir pour empêcher _définitivement_ Lily de faire dorénavant des rêves prophétiques. Elle peut juste lui laisser une nuit de répit.

Sirius : °soupir d'aise° Sont mignons tous les deux. .

Remus : °re-soupir d'aise° Moui .

Alohomora : Eh les gars ? Vous ne seriez pas un peu fleur bleue tous les deux ?

Sirius et Remus : °d'une même voix virile° Mais absolument pas !!

Alohomora : C'est ça et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans l'alu.

Remus : ê.e _Qu'est-ce que le chocolat vient faire dans l'histoire_ _?_

Sirius : ê.e _Pourquoi des marmottes ?_

Remus : Piep écrit : « JE TE DETESTEU ! A non, c'est pas vrai, je t'aime Enfin bon bref, le coup de la méduse, c'était un coup bas, mais je m'y attendais ! »

Sirius : °d'un air détaché° Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bas… à part ladite méduse qui rampait quand même au niveau du sol.

Remus : °secoue avec indulgence la tête° Là-dessus 'Taru crie : « Gya ! Elle a fait écraser ma méduseu ! Ma pov' 'tite choupette, viens voir maman ! C'est que des méchantes, elles te comprennent pas, c'est tout ! »

Sirius : °ricane° Y a rien à comprendre à une méduse ! C'est tellement stupide que ça ne prend pas la mesure de sa propre laideur et de son inutilité absolue.

Remus : °s'abstient très philosophiquement de tout commentaire° Mymye la Harpie écrit : « Heu.Je crois bien que. je ne comprends pas cette histoire de dangereuse méduse »

Sirius : °hausse les épaules° Vraiment RIEN d'intéressant, on pourrait marcher dessus et ne pas s'en inquiéter.

Remus : Faut faire quand même attention de ne pas glisser…

Sirius : C'est sûr ! C'est tellement gras… heu… je veux dire gluant !

Remus : … et atterrir à un endroit peu engageant.

Sirius : °outré° Eh ! Je te rappelle que tu es censé être mon pote et donc de mon côté ! è.

Remus : . Mais oui Padfoot, mais oui.

Sirius : Parfois je me demande si ce n'est pas toi le Serpentard raté et non moi, comme tout le monde se plaît à le penser. °sort fièrement la banderole : GRYFFINDOR ONE DAY, GRYFFINDOR EVERYDAY°

Remus : 35 ans, Sirius ! 35 ans ! Petite question de Mymy la Harpie : « Est-ce qu'on saura un jour qui sont les sorciers dont parle Dawn et qui savent créer des nouveaux sorts ? » Il faut bien dire que là-dessus l'auteur n'a pas encore arrêté son choix. Cela dépendra si ça aide ou non l'avancée de l'intrigue.

Sirius : Voilà ce que c'est que de ne pas réfléchir avant d'écrire.

Alohomora : =.= Ça vous va bien de dire ça !

Sirius : Hum… Passons ! Toujours question de Mymy la Harpie : « Dans le chapitre 16, quand Moïra se bat avec Dawn et qu'elle se multiplie, est-ce que ce ne serait pas une allusion à _Le Malefice_ de Cliff McNish ? » Remus ?

Remus : Connais pas.

Sirius : L'auteur ?

Alohomora : Non plus.

Sirius : Ça va finir par être embarrassant cette affaire. Les gens vont finir par supposer qu'aucun de nous n'a de culture.

Remus : Ce sont des livres Moldus.

Sirius : J'étais en prison pendant 12 ans.

Alohomora : Et m°°°° Je n'ai aucune excuse. ;;

Remus : Dernière recommandation de Mymy la Harpie : « Fais lui pas faire de conneries à Orpheo avec le Mantra Noir, ce serait moche. »

Sirius : °prend un air dangereux et regarde fixement l'auteur°

Remus : °même regard dangereux°

Alohomora : °écarte son col qui soudainement la serre un peu trop° C'est moi où il fait chaud ?

Remus et Sirius : °regard toujours aussi perçant°

Alohomora : °gloups° Je crois que c'est moi. ;;

Remus : °regard méchamment fixé sur l'auteur° Kinou/Séphora ajoute : « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au début avec Harry? Est-ce qu'il a encore fait appel à ce foutu Mantra Noir ?? J'espère qu'il va vite arrêter ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'il devienne fou comme le père de Moïra !! » °regard accusateur°

Alohomora : Mais… euh… Je…

Sirius : °voix sifflante° Silence.

Alohomora : y.y

Remus : Luron demande ce qu'est un Fléreur (_Kneazle_, en anglais). L'explication se trouve dans le volume _Les Animaux Fantastiques_.

Sirius : Le petit supplément qui a permis à quelques ayant droits de se faire encore plus de sous sur le dos de mon filleul. =.=

Remus : °ouvre à la page 67° C'est une petite créature qui ressemble à un petit chat avec des oreilles gigantesques et la queue d'un petit lion. Le Kneazle est intelligent, indépendant et agressif à l'occasion, sauf lorsqu'il s'attache à un sorcier. Ils peuvent se croiser avec le chat moldu et possède quelques particularités assez sympathiques pour son maître.

Sirius : °faisant appel à ses souvenirs° Il est capable de repérer les gens louches et de retrouver son chemin.

Alohomora : °pensivement° Retrouver son chemin ? Il m'en faudrait un.

Remus : Sio' se demande ce qu'est une MAJ. Très simplement une « Mise A Jour ». .

Sirius : Tillia KaWaii écrit : « Le jeu _Illusion_. humm. Je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose. Ca tourne un peu à la _Matrix_, non ? » Non, pas vraiment, plus aux RPG des jeux vidéos si vous tenez à une comparaison. « Est-ce que c'est réel, ou bien est-ce qu'on a l'impression que c'est réel. ? »

Remus : Il faut vraiment vous ôter de l'esprit l'image de _Matrix_. Certes le monde d'_Illusion_ n'appartient pas à la réalité naturelle, mais la Magie l'a rendu, en quelque sorte, réel. Les joueurs entrent physiquement dans le monde et y vivent de 'vraies' aventures. Il n'y a pas séparation du corps et de l'esprit.

Sirius : Si ça peut vous aider, regardez comment Harry entre dans le cahier de Jedusor dans le film 2. Il se balade _vraiment_ dans les souvenirs. C13m écrit : « Normalement, si tu meures dans _Illusion_, tu meures dans le monde réel, parce que l'esprit croit que c'est réel. » O.o

Remus : O.o

Alohomora : O.o

Sirius : Mais pas du tout !!

Remus : En tout cas, pas au niveau débutant.

Alohomora : Tu confonds avec la Matrice là. ;; A moins de choisir le mode expert, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Esther n'est pas irresponsable.

Sirius : Manquerait plus que ça !

Remus : Il suffit déjà du fils.

Sirius : Remus ! è.

Remus : .

Sirius : Je sens que ça ne t'a pas réussi cette année de professorat en compagnie de Snape. °regard méfiant°

Remus : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ?! C13m écrit : « Hey, je crois que j'ai repéré un bug : A un moment, Orpheo parle de Jeux Vidéo et de monde virtuel. Harry est né en 1980, et il ici, il a 15 ans, donc Harry est parti de l'année 1995, ce qui fait qu'il est retourné en 1975, c'est ça non ? (c dur les calculs en vacances !) Et à ma connaissance, on connaissait pas vraiment encore les "Jeux Vidéos", ni les "mondes virtuels" à l'époque. » Bon, plusieurs choses. Déjà, en 1975, il y avait _déj_ des jeux vidéo. Ensuite, c'est Harry qui en fait mention et comme tout jeune des années 90 qui a grandi dans le monde moldu, il connaît les jeux vidéo…

Sirius : Même si sa £%$¤§ de famille d'accueil ne lui a jamais permis d'en faire usage. è.

Remus : °d'une voix crispée° Calme Sirius, calme.

Sirius : Tu peux me croire que ces trois-là sont sur ma liste des gens que j'ai l'intention de mordre. Désolée pour ta sœur Lily.

Remus : °hoche la tête° Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? … Ah oui ! Donc, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que Harry parle de jeux vidéo et de réalité virtuelle. Il aurait été en effet plus gênant que ce fut Draco, Peter…

(Sirius : °grogne°)

Remus : … ou n'importe lequel autre d'entre nous emploie instinctivement ce vocabulaire.

Sirius : C13m dit qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui arrivait à Orpheo au début du chapitre. °regard menaçant°

Alohomora : °se fait toute petite°

Sirius : Suite aux commentaires de cette petite vermine de Pettigrow, Harry s'est mis en colère et a perdu le contrôle. Son pouvoir, noircit par le Mantra Noir s'est alors exprimé plongeant tous ses camarades dans un état de panique. °re-regard méchant°

Alohomora : °se rapetisse encore plus° Mais…

Sirius : °ton mordant° Silence !

Alohomora : °yeux humides° Remus… ?

Remus : °air distant°

Alohomora : … y.y

Remus : C13m écrit : « Et c'est Lily qui donne tous les _nicknames_ des Maraudeurs ? »

Sirius et Remus : °rires gênés°

Remus : Eh bien… En fait, elle a trouvé le nom de Maraudeurs, de Cornedrue et de Patmol…

Sirius : °tousse° Padfoot. °tousse°

Remus : Peter et moi avons suivi le mouvement.

Sirius : Polly Pink écrit : « Mais il y a un ti truc que j'comprends pas. Dans le tome 3 (je crois), on peut lire l'explication du choix des surnoms Lunard, Queudver, Cornedrue et Patmol…

(Sirius : °beurk° =.=)

Remus : … Mais ici ils sont choisis selon le nom de pâtisseries. explication ? » Ces explications n'existent que dans la version française, la version originale en est dénuée. L'auteur a eu envie de cette explication gourmande.

Sirius : Dixie écrit : « J'aurais bien vu _bishonen_pour Siri. » . Moi aussi ! Je pense que ce pseudo s'adapte parfaitement à mon moi profond.

Remus : °préfère ne rien dire°

Sirius : Par contre, Miya Black, je suis moins persuadé que Inu Yasha m'aurait convenu, hormis le côté canin, on n'a pas vraiment le même caractère. Tu en penses quoi, Moony ?

Remus : Sirius ? Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde ?

Sirius : … Non, en fait pas du tout. C13m écrit également : « J'ai lu ta Bio, et pourquoi tu pousses un coup de gueule contre le tome 5 ? Parce que c'est pas le même que ta fic ? »

Sirius et Remus : °sortent une banderole° _Nous refusons de faire tout commentaire sur le tome 5_.

Alohomora : Euhhhh… Il faudrait être d'une suffisance absolue pour ne pas aimer un livre juste parce que la fic que l'on a écrite n'est pas pareille. Je n'aime pas le tome 5 parce que je le trouve mauvais. Point barre. Après, ce n'est que mon avis.

Sirius : Dernière question de C13m : « Je me demande quel est l'Animagus de la mère de Sirius ? Un chien bleu ? »… °moment de doute° Moony ? Quand a-t-il été dit qu'elle était une Animagus ?

Remus : °réfléchit quelques secondes° °vérifie sur le papier qu'il a en main° Eh bien, jamais en fait.

Sirius : C'est bien ce que je pensais. C13m, on ne peut pas connaître la forme de son animal totem étant donné que, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, elle n'est pas une Animagus.

Remus : Malviana a écrit : « Je trouve que ton excuse est bidon pour ne pas lire les autres fics. »

Alohomora : Désolée si tu trouves mon _explication_ (car c'est ce dont il s'agit et nullement d'une _excuse_. De quoi aurais-je à m'excuser de ne pas lire de fic ?) « bidon ». Mais c'est ainsi ! Je ne lis pas de fics pour le moment. On verra plus tard.

Remus : Dready demande : « Je voudrais savoir quand le couple Lily/James vas devenir plus sérieux (quand ils vont sortir ensemble) ? »

Sirius : . Quel couple il faisait ces deux-là !

Remus : Tu te souviens de la fois où Lily a… °éclate de rire°…

Sirius : °le suit dans son hilarité° Bien sûr ! La tête de James ! °mdr°

Remus : Il avait les yeux qui sortaient de ses orbites et… °ne peut pas continuer tant il rit°

Sirius : °se tient les côtes°

Les lecteurs : ?????????????

Alohomora : ????????????

°après avoir bien ri°

Sirius : °s'essuyant quelques larmes° Parfaitement assortis !

Remus : °hochant la tête° Pour te répondre Dready…

Sirius : En fait, pour _ne pas_ lui répondre.

(Alohomora : Mais euhhh. è.é)

Remus : … il te faudra attendre la toute fin…

Sirius : °boudant° Et encore ! Dis-moi tête-de-girouette, pourquoi tu nous fait ça ? °regard de chien battu°

Alohomora : °sent ses genoux lâcher° Faut pas me faire le « _puppy__ dog eyes_ » ! Je ne sais pas y résister. è.

Sirius : °insiste sur le _puppy__ dog eyes_°

Alohomora : °abandonne° Bon d'accord ! Je verrai ce que je peux faire. °soupir°

Sirius : .

Remus : Bien joué, Padfoot. .

Sirius : .- Tant qu'on est dans les sentiments ! Question de Leaïs : « Est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire tomber Drago amoureux ? » °pouffe de rire° Le fils de la carpette blonde amoureux. Ahhhh ! Y a quand même quelques bons côtés à cette fic. Sio' je suis d'accord avec toi (avec ou sans suie sur le visage), mini-Malfoy, comme l'appelle Moony, est un bouffon. C'est génétique !

Remus : °sérieusement° Cette partie est plus ou moins sous le sceau du spoiler.

Sirius : °hausse les épaules° Toi et tes spoilers.

Remus : Amoureux, on verra ! Mais il semblerait que mini-Malfoy a des vues sur une certaine personne.

Sirius : . Le pire, c'est qu'il n'a pas mauvais goût, le bougre.

Remus : Shadow et Sio' demandent si on en saura plus sur Moïra Carolis et si oui, quand ? Mesdemoiselles, on en saura plus au chapitre 20.

Sirius : °soupir° Ça va être long. °boude° Meredith Samantha Ewan Bakary écrit : « Si Harry et Draco n'arrivent pas retrouver les portes, je sais ils vont rester en 1975, mais que va-t-il arriver de bébé Harry et bébé Draco ? » Eh bien, si ces deux-là arrivent à ne rien dire aux principaux concernés à savoir James, Lily et les deux carpettes blondes, ils ne se passera rien.

Remus : Mais s'ils tentaient de faire quelque chose, ils déclencheraient un chaos. Autre question de Meredith Samantha Ewan Bakary : « Alors si Voldemort ne voulait pas tuer Lily, c'est que Peter le lui avait demander ? »

Sirius et Remus : °yeurk°

Sirius : °fouille dans sa boîte à malice et en sort une scie bien rouillée.° Je vais aller lui couper son autre main à ce… truc !

Alohomora : °rattrape Sirius par la capuche° On… Ne… doit… pas toucher… aux personnages de Rowling…

Sirius : Tu l'as bien fait toi !

Alohomora : Ouais, mais je l'ai fait revenir à la vie.

Remus : Ça n'a d'ailleurs pas été ta plus brillante idée.

Sirius : M'en vais rectifier le tir.

Alohomora : NON !

Sirius : °puppy dog eyes°

Alohomora : °ferme les yeux pour ne pas tomber sous le charme° è.é Non, c'est non.

Sirius : °grogne°

Remus : Zut ! è.

Sirius : Meredith Samantha Ewan Bakary, je crois que tu ne réalises pas bien quel genre de type est cette vipère de Voldemort ! Comme si les sentiments ou la volonté d'un de ses Mangemorts pouvaient vraiment l'inquiéter !

Remus : Si Voldemort voulait épargner Lily ce n'est sûrement pas pour contenter les pensées lubriques de Peter.

Sirius. °eurk° Images mentales ! Images mentales ! Remus ! è.

Remus : °regard flamboyant de colère°

Sirius : Diedie.m écrit : « Mon perso préféré est Harry… » Très bon choix !

Remus : Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que le très bon choix aurait été de _te_ choisir ?

Sirius : Ah non ! Cela aurait été un _excellent_ choix !

Remus : Bien évidemment. =.=

Sirius : °reprenant sa lecture° « … et dans ta fic je trouve qu'il est un peu niais, et que Malfoy prend le dessus sur Harry, donc je n'aime pas trop. » Niais ? _Niais_ ? °avec véhémence° Mon filleul n'est pas niais ! Il est juste un peu…

Remus : … à la masse !

Sirius : Ouais, c'est vrai ! °soupir° Pour en revenir à ce que dit Diedie.m, mini-Malfoy et Harry ne sont pas ici dans le même état d'esprit d'où la différence de…

Remus : … _punch_.

Sirius : °acquiesce de la tête° Mais sache, que l'auteur a pour politique de toujours, à un moment ou à un autre, d'investir de la _classattitude_ le héros.

Remus : Surtout que Harry est son chouchou.

Sirius : °moqueur° Avec Billou, Seamus, Charlie, James, Moony etc… etc…

Alohomora : Ouais ! Bon ça va ! =.=

Sirius : et moi ! .

Remus : Je me disais bien que tu n'oublierais quand même pas de te nommer.

Sirius : On n'est jamais mieux complimenté que par soi-même.

Remus : °cligne des yeux°

Sirius : Quoi ?

Remus : Non rien ! Un instant j'ai cru voir Lockhart !

Sirius : Crétin ! è.

Remus : . Jina demande si les tortues sont les emblèmes du « cinquième fondateur » ? Il faudrait déjà qu'il y a un cinquième fondateur et pour le moment, il ne s'agit que d'une légende.

Sirius : °se gratouille la tête° C'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de tortues dans cette affaire. Hmmm ! Faudrait enquêter.

Remus : Fashion Phoenix écrit : « D'abord pourquoi le nombre de mots de ta fic (chiffre indiqué en dessous du _summary_) diminue constamment je crois que c'est passé de 350 mots à 329919 à l'heure ou je t'écris. »

Alohomora : O.o _No idea_. Encore qui fait des siennes. =.=;; Il m'a sucré 7 _reviews_ qui refusent de s'afficher mais que pourtant il comptabilise (mais seulement sur certaines pages).

Sirius : Kinou/Séphora a rencontré un problème d'un autre genre : « Dis-moi, je t'ai classée dans les _Author__ Alert_, pour être avertie si tu postais un nouveau chapitre… et pourtant, je n'ai pas été prévenue. Comment ça se fait ? (ça avait toujours marché avec les autres auteurs, jusque là!) »

Alohomora : re-_No Idea_.

Remus : « Ensuite je voudrais juste savoir si c'était normal que la mode moldue soit déjà aux jeans délavés en 1975, perso je ne le savais pas ;-) »

Alohomora : Tu sais, avant que les fabricants aient la _sublime_ idée de nous vendre des _jeans_ déjà abîmés, on les usait soi-même, à force de les porter. Le fait que le _jean_ de Torr soit délavé prouve qu'il a l'habitude de le porter et par là même montre qu'il s'habille souvent de manière Moldue, soulignant son côté peu conventionnel. .

Sirius : Ryan semble avoir du mal à comprendre la petite transaction foulard/barrette. Il écrit : « Si s'est Lynn qui porte le foulard s'est le sien, non ? » Eh bien non ! C'est le mien et elle me l'a plus ou moins piqué et s'en sert maintenant pour mettre dans ses cheveux. °soupir° C'était un chouette foulard ! Je l'avais récupéré à un concert. =.=

Remus : Ne pleure pas, en échange tu as gagné une barrette.

Sirius : °pas du tout enthousiaste° Yahou ! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse ?

Remus : °malicieusement° La garder précieusement comme un talisman ?

Sirius : °se raclant la gorge d'un air faussement dégagé° Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre ! °lit la feuille° . Tiens, une question pour toi Moony.

Remus : °légèrement inquiet° Je t'écoute.

Sirius : Kinou/Séphora écrit : « Est-ce que le bracelet d'argent et le médaillon qu'a reçus Meredith viennent de Remus ? »

Remus : °rougit légèrement° Euh… en fait… °marmonne quelque chose°… Voilà, quoi !

Sirius, Alohomora et les lecteurs : QUOI ??

Remus : En fait…. °re-marmonne quelque chose°…

Sirius : Parle plus fort Moony, on ne comprend rien.

Remus : °soupir° Le bracelet, c'est moi qui lui ait offert, mais pas le médaillon.

Sirius : Ben c'est qui alors ? Elle ne te tromperait quand même pas ?!

Remus : °avec véhémence° Bien sûr que non !

Tout le monde : °regarde avec insistance°

Remus : °se racle la gorge° Ce sera expliqué plus tard. Question suivante…

Sirius : °dévisage un instant Remus° Dis t'es pas un peu crétin, toi ?

Remus : O.o

Sirius : Tu offres un bracelet en _argent_ à ta petite amie ?

Remus : M°°°° !

Sirius : °lève les yeux au ciel° Donc… °lit le papier° Autre question pour toi. .

Remus : °s'attend au pire°

Sirius : Fannie écrit : « Je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé aussi un peux bizarre la réaction de Meredith, de dire devant tout le monde qu'elle aimait Remus. Je sais pas, je trouve ça un peu bizarre XP. » Moony c'est toi le pro en décryptage de Meredith, vas-y explique. .

Remus : °pas convaincu par l'argument° Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? Cette lectrice a trouvé la réaction de Meredith a bizarre. Et après ?

Sirius : °grmph° T'es pas drôle =.= Tu sais Fannie, Meredith est bizarre !

Remus : °s'enflammant° Pas du tout !

Sirius : Je t'en prie ! =.=

Remus : °obstinément° Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. è.

Sirius : °philosophiquement° L'amour rend aveugle.

Remus : =.=

Sirius : En tout cas Fannie, tu peux trouver la déclaration de Meredith bizarre, mais cela cadre parfaitement avec son caractère. Elle ne s'embarrasse pas de périphrases et de détours, si on lui pose une question, elle y répond le plus simplement du monde. Elle est ainsi.

Remus : .

Sirius : Tu sais quoi Moony…

Remus : °légèrement inquiet° Quoi ?

Sirius : D'après les reviews, toi et Meredith êtes le couple le plus souvent qualifié de « mignon ».

Remus : Ah ? °gêné° Ben … heu… merci… Mais tu sais Padfoot, j'ai cru comprendre qu'à part Lily et James, toi et Lynn êtes celui dont les lecteurs attendent depuis le plus longtemps la déclaration.

Sirius : °blêmit° Ah ?

Remus : _Et toc !_ -

Sirius : °se dépêchant de changer de sujet° Cyngathi écrit : « Pourquoi Voldemort veut-il tuer James ? Et qui est le traître ? Et pourquoi je pose ces questions alors que je sais pertinemment que tu ne peux pas y répondre ? » On ne peut peut-être pas y répondre, mais ce chapitre doit avoir plus ou moins répondu à tes questions, non ?

Remus : Vous avez été quelques uns à demander quelles étaient les qualifications des autres joueurs d'Illusion. Bien que la réponse vous ait été donnée dans ce chapitre, je peux vous le rappeler.

Sirius : °bâille°

Remus : °sort un papier° Snape…

(Alohomora : C'est-à-dire Rogue.)

Remus : … Irina Norgoth et Meredith sont des apprentis Maîtres de Potions, James, Harry et Peter…

(Sirius : °grogne°)

(Remus : Moi de même !)

Remus : … sont des apprentis Aurors. Lily et Sirius…

(Sirius : °se frappe la tête°)

Remus : … sont des apprentis Enchanteurs. Moïra Carolis et mini-Malfoy sont des apprentis sorciers-guerriers. Quant à moi je suis…

Sirius : … un apprenti Devin ! .

Remus : °honte honte°

Sirius : Ça c'est un titre de base, après, en fonction des épreuves et des rencontres effectuées tout au long du jeu, cela peut changer. Comme vous l'avez vu, Meredith est devenue apprentie Médicomage et mini-Malfoy apprenti Mercenaire.

Sirius : Les mercenaires ont du souci à se faire. Alexia demande si Irina Norgoth a sa place dans les couples à former. La réponse est non.

Remus : Ça c'est parce que la version initiale est passée à la trappe.

Sirius : Et j'en suis bien content !! è.

(Alohomora : Quand dans les bonus, j'en aurais fini avec l'explication des noms, je vous raconterai à quoi vous avez échappé. Il y a deux, trois trucs qui risquent de vous amuser .;;)

(Sirius : Bof !)

(Remus : Bof itoo !)

Sirius : Arathorn écrit : « Tu expliques par la suite, que c'est le fait qu'il [mini-Maloy] concentre le flux magique dans ses yeux qui lui permet de voir la magie des autres. Directement, j'ai fait une relation avec un manga, _Hunter X Hunter_. » C'est vrai qu'il y a cette idée dans le manga de Togashi, mais ce n'est pas propre à cet auteur. Il s'agit en fait de prendre l'expression « se concentrer » au pied de la lettre ( : concentrer son esprit/concentrer la magie, l'énergie etc…).

(Alohomora : Mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que là-dessus l'idée de Togashi ne m'a pas influencée. Même si je n'y ai pas directement pensé au moment de l'écriture de ce chapitre, il se peut que, sans le vouloir, je m'en sois inspirée. Par contre, en ce qui concerne _Great__ Island_, il ne serait y avoir la moindre référence, car quand j'ai eu l'idée d'_Illusion_, GI n'était pas encore apparu dans la série.)

Sirius : Luc Granger (aka Racatte) écrit : « Paradoxe de cette fic, alors que je suis Gryffondor dans l'âme (Voir mon pseudo), j'ai une nette préférence pour le personnage de Moïra Carolis. :-o » Vous avez été quelques uns à vous étonner et à vous demander si Moïra Carolis avait vraiment sa place chez les Serpentard. Soyez-en maintenant assurés. Moïra est parfaitement à l'aise dans sa Maison et le Choixpeau aurait fait une grave erreur en l'envoyant ailleurs.

Remus : Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, il n'y a pas que des crétins mugglephobes chez les Serpentard.

Sirius : Quoique…

Remus : On peut également en trouver dans d'autres Maisons ! Même chez les Gryffondor.

Sirius : Eh ! Là t'abuses Remus.

Remus : Et Peter ?

Sirius : … Bon d'accord… =.=

Remus : Quelques erreurs ont été relevées dans le chapitre 17 deuxième parties.

Alohomora : Ça m'apprendra à vouloir poster trop vite les nouveaux chapitres. ;p

Les lecteurs : °manquant de s'étrangler° TROP VITE ??? O.o

Alohomora : Ouais bon, ça va ! è.

Remus : Donc quelques modifications ont été apportées : C'est Sirius qui déclare qu'il y a deux cadeaux et non plus moi. (quoique même aveugle, j'aurais très bien pu savoir qu'il n y'avait que deux cadeaux.), Fumseck est appelé par son nom, Draco est redevenu Knight.

Sirius : Vous avez été également nombreux à vous demander pourquoi James ne profitait pas du sommeil de Harry pour aller placer le Réveliroir devant son visage. Un paragraphe a été ajouté pour expliciter ses raisons.

Remus : Un certain nombre d'entre vous a également manifesté de façon très passionnée vos réactions vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Lily après que James lui ait fait sa déclaration. Colère, indignation, incompréhension, abattement…

Sirius : C'est vrai que sur le coup, ça a été un peu dur pour le pauvre James !

Remus : Comprenez bien que James ne choisit peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour se déclarer. Lily vient d'apprendre la façon dont elle va mourir.

Sirius : °s'assombrit°

Remus : Elle ne peut pas non plus manquer de faire l'association avec son futur mariage avec James. Même si c'est complètement illusoire, vain, son premier réflexe est de penser que si elle n'épouse pas James alors elle pourrait vivre, d'où sa réaction. Alors certes c'est cruel pour James, mais à ce moment Lily réagit égoïstement et on ne saurait vraiment lui reprocher. Moi, en tout cas, je ne le ferai pas.

(Sirius : °marmonne° … l'écrabouiller, le hacher menu, le cramer, le congeler, le réduire en poussière, le transformer en puce, le mettre dans une boîte, me l'envoyer par la poste et l'écrabouiller à la réception…)

(Remus : Tu oublies le démembrement, l'écorchement à vif, l'excavation des yeux.)

(Sirius : Très juste, j'en prends note.)

Remus : Fannie marque son inquiétude quant qu'à la place qu'_Illusion_ prendra dans l'histoire. Rassure-toi, Fannie le jeu ne sera exploité que dans la mesure où il servira l'intrigue. On arrive à la résolution finale, ce n'est plus vraiment le moment de s'égarer et de faire détours.

Sirius : Watterlilie & DragonFly demandent pourquoi James n'est pas allé dire à Harry qu'il savait qu'il avait passé les Portes et n'est pas allé voir Lily pour lui dire qu'il partageait ses rêves ? Parce que, même si cela ne saute pas immédiatement au visage, James a quand même une once de tact et de jugeote. Il se dit que si Orpheo fait un mystère de son origine, il y a peut-être une bonne raison. Il pense également que si Lily ne parle pas de ses rêves, c'est qu'elle n'est pas prête à aborder le sujet et ne veut donc pas la bousculer outre mesure.

Remus : Tiffany écrit : « Ah !!Jamesie a deviné ! Comment Ryry' va réagir quand il saura que son"père" sait qui il est ?? » Eh bien pour cela, il faudrait que Harry sache que James sait.

Sirius : Elémentaire !

Remus : Angelina johnson écrit : « Le jeu aurait du être encore célèbre à l'époque de Harry ; même si lui ne le connaissait pas, Drago devait le connaître s'il avait été mis en vente, après tout il est riche !! . »

(Sirius : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.)

Remus : « … C'est donc que le jeu présente des problèmes ou un truc de ce genre ! » Eh bien niveau problème, tu viens de voir qu'en effet le jeu n'en est pas exempt ! Donc ça pourrait être une explication.

Sirius : La raison arrivera au chapitre 20, mais à cause de cette fichue histoire de spoilers, on ne peut pas vous en dire plus. °grogne°

Remus : Angelina johnson écrit également : « Je voulais te demander si tu as l'intention de faire une autre fic lorsque celle-ci sera terminée ? »

Alohomora : Yep ! . J'ai une fic en projet, mais on verra si elle aboutira. Cette année mon emploi du temps est bien plus chargé que les années précédents.

Sirius : Mymy la Truie écrit : « Je me demande combien de temps Peter va tenir sans se faire cramer les fesses par un Dragon. » Ahhh quelle douce mélodie que les cris de cette vermine brûlé au 56ème degré. . Elle écrit également : « Je me demande si le cauchemar de James (chapitre 8, au tout début) n'était pas en fait un rêve télépathique envoyé par Lily-l'endormie (Et si Môssieur ne s'en rappelait pas, c'est tout simplement car Lily ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler non plus !). Alors, c'est ça ? » Tout à fait. Sont mignons tous les deux.

Remus : Tout à fait. .

Alohomora : °soupir°

Sirius : Autres questions de Mymy la Truie : « Et puis Meredith, comment ça se fait qu'elle sache ce que signifie les crises d'Orpheo ? Et puis elle est devenus quoi dans le futur (à l'époque d'où vient Orpheo) ? » En fait, elle ne sait rien de la signification des crises, mais elle sent les manifestations de Magie Noire (et y réagit très mal). D'où son affolement. Ce qu'elle est devenue dans le futur ?. °se tourne vers Remus°

Remus : °reste muet°

Sirius : °se tourne vers l'auteur°

Alohomora : °reste muette°

Sirius : °soupir° Ben, on ne le saura pas tout de suite.

Remus : Shady écrit : « _Malgré la volonté des messagers des Portes, l'Avenir ne peut être réécrit_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi James se pose encore la question de la provenance de Harry/Orpheo (passé ou futur) alors que cette phrase indique bien que si l'avenir ne peut être .réécrit., c'est qu'ils viennent du futur. » Logique implacable ! Sauf que cette hypothèse est détruite si on connaît l'avenir, même sans en venir. Lily par exemple pourrait vouloir également réécrire l'avenir et aller pour cela en 1981. Elle viendrait pourtant du _pass_.

Sirius : Mouais… en gros, on est coincé avec cet avenir de m°°°° !

Alohomora : Mais non ! . Nous sommes dans des fanfictions ! Ok ! la mienne n'est pas la plus gaie qui soit. Mais y en a d'autres où tout va pour le mieux ! Où tout le monde vit ou survit, où tout le monde a la classe.

(Sirius : °à Remus° Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout alors dans cette fic ?)

(Remus : On termine de répondre aux questions et on se barre fissa.)

Remus : Ensuite Shady, il ne faut quand même pas perdre de vue que James… ben… c'est un Potter !

Sirius : Remus ! è.

Remus : Ben quoi ?

Sirius : Bon d'accord tu as raison ! Ils ne sont pas stupides, mais parfois, ils ont quand même du mal à rapprocher deux éléments l'un de l'autre. ;;

Remus : jamais-revenir, en effet, il s'agit bien de la tirade du nez à laquelle Sirius fait allusion (plus qu'il ne récite) dans la première partie du chapitre 17 ?

Sirius : Pas mal ces pics, ces caps, ces rocs que dis-je…

Remus : Sirius !

Sirius : Ok, ok ! . Les maraudeuses demandent où se trouve le newsgroup. Sur la page du profil de l'auteur, dans la case _HomePage_. Lyel s'exclame : « wow ! Il a été vite ce chapitre, non ? »

Alohomora : Je suppose que c'est de l'ironie. =.= ;; Même pas mal d'abord ! ;p

Remus : Gaia demande si Harry/Orpheo va sortir avec quelqu'un.

(Sirius : Pas intérêt qu'il me ramène une fille bien sage ! James avait confiance en moi (Lily un peu moins). Je dois me montrer à la hauteur !)

Remus : °petit regard en coin vers Alohomora°

Alohomora : .

Sirius : Anonymoua écrit : « Je sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose me dit que tu as dû faire répéter Bill plus d'une fois. °°regard malicieux°° T'inquiète, c'est normal comme réaction ! .- »

Alohomora : Euh… #.#

Sirius et Remus : °se marrent sous cape°

Remus : Pink' demande si les commentateurs sont payés.

Sirius et Remus : °d'une même voix° Naon ! =.=

Sirius : Y a que Dobby qui a été payé.

Remus : Pink' parle ensuite du tome 5.

Sirius et Remus : °sortent une banderole° _Nous refusons de faire tout commentaire sur le tome 5_.

(Alohomora : Chuis d'accord Pink' ! Même si c'est dur de savoir le jour où on va mourir, ne pardonnons tout de même pas à Akito ! è.é Espèce de %ù$£¤ !!!)

Sirius et Remus : °font un pas en arrière prudent°

Remus : Straciatella, par contre, n'aime pas l'idée que Lily puisse voir son avenir.

Sirius : Moi non plus je n'aimerais pas voir mon avenir.

Remus : =.= Straciatella trouve également que les réactions d'Irina Norgoth et de Meredith quand elles apprennent qu'il ne reste plus à Lily que 5 ans à vivre n'est pas crédible.

Sirius : Pas faux ! Mais faut pas oublier de qui on parle : deux Mortes Vivantes ! Le commun des mortels aurait hurlé, pleuré, promis. Ces deux-là ne sont pas le commun des mortels. Leurs réactions ne seront probablement jamais de celles qu'on peut prévoir ou comprendre.

Remus : Dernière question de Straciatella : « Pourquoi Orpheo et Silver pour Harry et Draco ? » Question maintes fois posées. Donc si tu ne veux pas attendre la partie bonus, farfouille les « réponses aux questions » tu y retrouveras forcément une ou deux explications (oui, il y en a plusieurs).

Sirius : Hep ! L'auteur !

Alohomora : Hmm ? °elle était très occupée à mater les deux Maraudeurs°

Sirius : Une certaine Sohalia demande si tu es capable de deviner qui elle est.

Alohomora : °panique° Hein ? Quoi ? Mais… mais… Comment je fais moi ?? è.é Juste un pseudo ce n'est pas suffisant. Et puis si je dis un nom et que c'est pas ça, je vais vexer cette personne. ;;

Sirius et Remus : =.=

Sirius : Urumi et Willy se disputent au sujet de la teinte des cheveux de leur héroïne.

Sirius et Remus : °en même temps° Blonde/Brune.

Sirius et Remus : °se dévisagent°

Sirius : Brune.

Remus : Blonde.

Sirius : Brune !

Remus : Blonde !

Sirius : Brune !!!

Remus : Blonde !!!

Sirius : BRUNE.

Remus : BLONDE.

Alohomora : Eh ! Je suis châtain ! . Un parfait compromis.

Sirius et Remus : °préfèrent ne pas répondre°.

Remus : Urumi écrit : « J'ai lu dans ta bio que tu voulais pas d'un retour Ross/Rachel dans "friends" pourquoi ? et ni d'un Joey/Phoebe re-pourquoi ? » Blonde !

Sirius : Brune !

Alohomora : Ça fait huit saisons qu'on nous casse les pieds avec le couple Ross/Rachel et de toute évidence ça ne fonctionne pas ! Pourquoi insistent-ils alors ? =.= ;; Joey/Phoebe je trouve ça trop facile, sans imagination (et puis je plains leurs mômes). Mais surtout c'est parce que je trouve le couple Joey/Rachel absolument adorable .

Sirius : je-déteste-peter-petit-gros-!-je-te-hais-et-lily-t-'-aimeras-jamais-t-'-es-trop-laid-et-puant-James-est-le-seul-et-l-'-unique-!. (Elle me plaît assez cette personne ! .) … écrit : « Dis, le coup du bouche-à-bouche, c'était fait pour nous dégoûter ? » Je suis re-d'accord !!! °regard assassin vers l'auteur° (Brune !)

Remus : °attend une réponse satisfaisante° (Blonde !)

Alohomora : Pour être franche ? Oui !!

Sirius et Remus : °sciés nets°

Sirius : °se remet difficilement° « Est-ce qu'il [la vermine] a offert cette licorne de ° a Lily ? J'm'en fous de toute façon, elle préfère la boite a musique ! » Ahh ! C'était son cadeau la licorne, à l'autre truc-là ?! Bah en fait, oui, il lui a offert, mais elle n'a pas fait long feu ! (Brune !)

Remus : Dia l'a réduite en charpie. . (Blonde !)

Sirius : Finalement, elle est bien cette bestiole !! (Brune !)

Remus : La revieweusereviweuse aimerait également faire passer un message à Peter que je vous restitue dans son intégralité (Blonde !) : « Hum.Peter, il faudrait arrêter d'espérer que Lily sera a toi jusque parce qu'elle t'a réanimer, tu es petit, gros, idiot, gamin, immature, suiveur, trouillard, laid, sans aucun charme, tu te caches derrière les autres, tu es nul en cours, lâche, avide de pouvoir, de gloire, et de Lily ! En résumé, tout ce que tu n'auras jamais ! Arrête de te prendre la tête, j'espère que tu te prendras un Avada Kedavra dans le sixième tome de J.K ! Tout le monde (enfin les gens qui ont du sens) te déteste ! »

Sirius : Yeahh !!! . (et brune !)

Remus : °acquiesce silencieusement de la tête° (blonde)

Alohomora : Dites ? Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? è.

Remus et Sirius : Mais ! Nous avons 12 ans d'enfantillages et autres con°°°°°° à rattraper !

Alohomora : °soupir° °pas du tout convaincue par l'argument mais fera semblant du contraire°

Sirius : Ambre Potter s'est un peu emmêlée les pinceaux. . (pour ce qui est de ta question sur la raison du refus de Lily, cela a été expliqué plus haut). Elle écrit : « James est vraiment aveugle ! » Jusque là, nous sommes d'accord.

Remus : Yep !

Sirius : °reprend° « Il a compris que Lily l'aime (plus ou moins grâce aux rêves). » Là, je t'arrête. Il n'en a aucune idée. Il sait que dans le futur, ils seront mariés et effectivement amoureux, mais pour ce qui est du présent, il n'en a aucune idée claire. Là-dessus, il y va un peu à l'aveuglette.

(Remus : Quel jeu de mots ! )

Sirius : Tu as remarqué ! °reprend sa lecture° « Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi elle a donné un cadeau (un œil de lynx ça coûte combien ? C'est cher ?) à Orpheo ? Si elle aime James quelle est la raison ? D'accord, nous on sait que c'est parce que Orpheo est son fils et elle l'a devinée (ah ! L'instinct maternel !) c'est une preuve de l'amour qu'elle lui porte. » Eh bien tu donnes toi-même la réponse. C'est parce qu'elle sait qu'Orpheo est son fils. Elle sait également que lorsqu'elle et James mourront, Harry sera trop petit pour s'être constitué des souvenirs. Grâce à cet Œil-de-Lynx, (qui, oui, coûte assez cher), Harry va pouvoir garder et se confectionner des souvenirs. L'amour qu'elle a pour James ne prend pas toute la place, elle en a encore à revendre pour ses amis, sa famille.

Remus : « A quand le fameux dialogue mère/fils ? » demande Ambre Potter. Pour dire vrai, il aurait normalement dû avoir lieu dans ce chapitre. Certes, il y en a un ! Mais ce n'était pas celui qui était prévu à l'origine. Il aurait dû être beaucoup plus tendre, plus larmoyant aussi. Mais l'état d'esprit de Lily à ce moment-là en a empêché la réalisation.

Sirius : « Et si MalfoyMalefoy dit par erreur une chose qui laisserait deviner que Harry a affronté des dragons ? » Rien de grave ! Ça impressionnera mais rien de plus. « Et James va sauver Lily ? » C'est fait ! Peut-être pas d'une manière aussi chevaleresque que celle à laquelle on aurait pu s'attendre, mais il l'a sauvée.

Remus : Dernière question d'Ambre Potter : « Et pourrais-je inscrire cette histoire en deuxième position de mes histoires favorites ? »

Alohomora : Euh… Je ne crois pas que propose un système de classement.

Sirius : Riddle Tom a écrit sa review sous forme de poème.

(Alohomora : O.o)

Sirius : Il demande si Lynn n'est pas Pomfresh. Mais c'est impossible. Pomfresh est déjà l'infirmière de l'école.

Remus : Eh dis donc, Padfoot ! Lynn, elle est blonde.

Sirius : Et alors ?

Remus : Et alors, elle n'est pas brune.

Sirius : Logique ! =.=

Remus : °attend que Sirius comprenne°

Sirius : …

Remus : °attend toujours°

Sirius : Hmph ! °a compris°

Remus : .

Sirius : Riddle Tom espère que le tome 5 a plu à l'auteur.

Sirius et Remus : °sortent une banderole° _Nous refusons de faire tout commentaire sur le tome 5_.

Alohomora : On va éviter de parler du tome 5, d'accord ?

Sirius : °s'enflamme° Ouais ! A 15 ans, on n'est pas complètement crétins !!

Remus : On n'est pas non plus obligatoirement cruels !

Sirius et Remus : °sortent une nouvelle banderole° _Contre l'idée qu'à 15 ans, on est forcément bête et méchant_.

Harry (qui sort d'on ne sait trop où) : °brandit une banderole° _Sauf si on s'appelle Dudley Dursley, Vincent Crabbe, Greggory Goyle et Draco Malfoy_.

Draco (qui sort d'on ne sait trop où-bis) : °brandit une banderole également° _L'avis d'un balafré n'a aucune valeur._

Remus, Sirius et Harry : °sortent une autre banderole° _Sus à l'ennemi !!_

Draco (a juste le temps de brandir une dernière banderole) : _Je vais le dire à mon papa !_

Alohomora : Mais… Mais… Y a plus personne ! O.o Ben ! Revenez !!! è.é °prend le papier que Remus a fait tomber° C'est la review de qui maintenant ? °cherche cherche° °triomphante° Ithil'quessir ! °lit° « Arf, ce n'est pas un review pour toi, Alo', désolée ! » Zut ! =.= C'est une review en fait adressé à Riddle Tom… Voilà que maintenant on se sert de mes reviews pour communiquer ! lol « Moi aussi je suis trop accro de _A la croisée des mondes_ et que même si je reste une inconditionnelle de _HP_ […] je trouve dommage que cette trilogie ne soit pas plus lue, parce qu'elle vaut bien la "septologie" de la Miss Rowling, dans un tout autre style c vrai. »

Sirius : °revenant avec un grand sourire° Dis donc, il semblerait tête-de-girouette que l'on se serve de tes reviews pour lier connaissance.

Alohomora : Yep

Remus : °arrive également° Sympa cette petite 'excursion'. Cela m'a rappelé le bon vieux temps.

Alohomora : Où est Harry ?

Sirius : Occupé à effrayer une petite fouine bondissante.

Alohomora : Ohhhh ! Pallas-via-Caesar a écrit une review-fleuve à laquelle j'ai déjà répondu par mail, mais il y a quelques questions qui méritent bien quelques réponses ici.

Sirius : « Halloween est passé à la trappe ? » En effet. Contrairement aux tomes officiels, ici, Halloween a été plutôt calme cette année. « D'où viennent les dragons ? Comment sont-ils arrivés ? » Ils ont été 'recrutés' pour protéger Poudlard.

Remus : « Dans le chapitre 16, sur le palier : pourquoi le bracelet de Draco ne se manifeste-t-il pas ? » Comme il l'a été vu dans ce chapitre, Dumbledore a allégé le pouvoir du bracelet. Normalement ce passage aurait d'ailleurs même dû être un peu mieux détaillé, mais toujours à cause de l'état d'esprit de Lily, l'auteur a dû faire le sacrifice de cette explication. Pour résumer, dans le chapitre 13, on voit Pomfresh qui s'insurge contre le port de ce bracelet et Dumbledore qui comprend que Harry et mini-Malfoy ont besoin de pouvoir parler. Le directeur décide alors de baisser la protection afin de permettre (_juste_) aux deux « cousins » de discuter.

Sirius : °hmph° Décidément ! On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit bien servi niveau cousin le pauvre Harry. « C'est peut-être à cause de ce mantra (ou en tout cas de l'utilisation du carnet de Tom) que son bracelet s'est fêlé ? A moins que ce ne soit sa force mentale (Harry), ajoutée à la force magique qu'il développe avec ce mantra qui ait pu le faire ? » °beuglant° Crétin de filleul ! Tu vas arrêter de te servir de cette m°°°° !!!

Remus : Ouais !!! è.

Alohomora : Eh ! Les gars…

Remus et Sirius : °se retournent méchamment vers l'auteur° Toi, on n'oublie pas que c'est _toi_ la responsable !!

Alohomora : °gloups°

Remus : Le Mantra Noir change et intensifie le pouvoir de Harry. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons dire.

Sirius : « Qui d'autre est au courant en 1995 ? » [du voyage de Harry et mini-carpette blonde] Eh bien pour le moment on peut comptabiliser avec certitude : Remus, Snape…

(Alohomora : Rogue.)

Sirius : … et Dumbledore. Mais… °hmph° Pas MOI !!! è.

Remus : Après, quant à savoir si d'autres sont/seront au courant, c'est classé spoiler. Par contre, le pouvoir de Lily n'est pas encore suffisamment puissant et contrôlé pour lui permettre de _tout_ voir.

Sirius : Fort heureusement !. Quoique j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'avertisse que c'était une bonbons sang de mauvaise idée de choisir la vermine comme Gardien du Secret.

Remus : Oui, mais dans ce cas, l'avenir aurait été changé et…

Sirius : La catastrophe aurait été évitée ! °ironiquement° Dommage !! Pallas écrit également : « ce Sirius est vraiment incroyable ! Il pourrait convaincre une montagne de danser ! (où est-ce que je suis allée chercher ça, moi ?) »

Remus : En quoi c'est une question ou une remarque constructive ?

Sirius : Aucunement !Nullement ! Mais j'aimais bien l'image. .

Remus : Poseur !

Sirius : Toujours ! .

Alohomora : Pallas écrit également : « L'aveu des Mortes Vivantes : bidonnant ! c'est vrai que ce sont de meilleures maraudeuses ! »

Sirius et Remus : °hmph° °n'ont pas digéré le fait de se faire accuser à leur place°

Remus : « Lily a t-elle reçu un cadeau de Parry ? »

Sirius : °nonchalamment° Mouais, un truc complètement insignifiant.

Remus : °fronçant les sourcils° C'était quoi déjà ?

Sirius : Boh… J'ai oublié… °reprend sa lecture° « Euh, juste en passant, comme ça : t'as pas un peu abusé des mangas (BD et vidéo) ? »

Alohomora : Bien sûr que si ! J'ai cru comprendre que certains s'étaient amusés à faire un concours de la plus longue review de « la suite ». lol

Remus : Une remarque d'Arcadiane : « Quand j'en ai vu la longueur, lorsque je l'ai téléchargée, il y a 2 mois maintenant, j'ai cru que jamais je ne serais capable de lire un pavé pareil. Incroyable une fic de cette longueur ! Ça pouvait pas tenir la route. »

Alohomora : Si tu veux tout savoir, aujourd'hui encore, quand je vois le nombre de pages que compte déjà cette fic, j'ai du mal à croire que j'en suis l'auteur. =.=

Remus : Quelques questions d'Arcadiane maintenant : « Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir écrit une fic plus longue, plus riche, plus imaginative et mieux construite que le "fameux" tome 5 ? Satisfaction ? Fierté ? Bonheur ? »

Sirius et Remus : °sortent une banderole° _Nous refusons de faire tout commentaire sur le tome 5_.

Alohomora : Euh… Je n'ai pas la prétention de penser, ni même croire, que ma fic puisse être meilleure que le tome 5. Je suis une auteur de fic débutante, Rowling est écrivaine professionnelle.

Remus : « Ressentez-vous de la culpabilité face à l'augmentation nette °sort son graphique° des tentatives de suicides chez les fanficeurs après lecture de votre fic ? »

Alohomora : °embêtée voire même paniquée° Mais euh… Mais euh…

Sirius : °tape tape gentiment° C'est rien ! Ce ne sont que des chiffres, on peutpet faire dire n'importe quoi aux chiffres, c'est bien connu. Pas vrai Moony ?

Remus : °acquiesce de la tête°

Alohomora : Vrai ? ° yeux pleins d'espoir °

Remus et Sirius : °acquiescent de la tête°

Alohomora : °soupir de soulagement° J'ai eu peur. .

Remus : Autre question : « Aimez-vous la tarte Tatin ? »

Alohomora : Ouuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. . C'est bien meilleur que les tartes traditionnelles ! _Enfin une question à la quelle je peux répondre !_

Remus : Dernière question : « Tu feras une fête pour la 500ème ? » En fait le pallier de la 500ème review a été franchi pour la seconde fois.

Sirius : Pour ceux qui arrivent en cours de route, la fic a été retirée, il y a quelques mois, de ramenant le compteur à zéro. La fic comptait alors 750 et quelques reviews.

Remus : Donc actuellement, grâce à vos encouragements, questions, critiques, remarques, commentaires…

Sirius : … Reviews envoyés en triple exemplaire… .

Remus : … Et votre soutien, la fic compte dans les 1400 reviews.

Alohomora : UN TRES, TRES, TRES GRAND MERCI. #.# Certes, j'écris pour mon propre plaisir, mais si vous n'aviez pas été là, je ne suis pas sûre que je serais allée aussi loin.

**Mais s'il vous plaît, je vous le demande ****_une dernière fois_****, ne laissez pas de reviews avec vos hypothèses et détails à l'appui. Si vous avez des idées sur l'avenir de la fic, mailez-moi !!!**

Remus : Au revoir, cela a été un plaisir de répondre à vos questions.

Sirius : On remet ça quand _vous_ voulez ! .-

Alohomora : °fond° °sort une banderole° _Vivent les Maraudeurs__ !!!_ ö.

Remus : °soupir°

Sirius ! °sourire°

**Preview**** du chapitre 19** : Les Traîtres.

Harry : OK nous sommes coincés dans un puits dans lequel on ne peut pas faire de magie…

Draco : … et duquel on ne peut pas sortir !

Lily : Eheh ! C'est ce que vous croyez ! .

Moïra : Et tu comptes faire comment, Evans ?

Lily : Tu verras bien ! .-

Remus : Dites ? Ça ne vous inquiète pas ce titre ?

Sirius : Ouais ! Pourquoi il est au pluriel ?

Peter : Eh si on restait bien sagement dans notre trou ?

James : Jamais ! Là où il y a de l'aventure, nous y allons !!

Meredith : Tu veux dire, là où il y a du _danger_ ?

Harry : =.= Ohlala ! Ça sent la bataille finale à plein nez !

Draco : Tout ça c'est de ta faute, Potter ! è.

Moïra : Lequel ?

Draco : °hmph° Toute la lignée ! è.

**Bonus**** : dans le secret des noms ou Comment trouver des noms quand on n'a pas d'idée. **

Première méthode : prendre un magazine TV, ouvrir à n'importe quelle page, prendre au hasard des prénoms et des noms et mélanger le tout :

_Michelle Hudson_ (si je me souviens bien, il s'agit de Michelle Pfeiffer), _Ellen Chain, Anita Simonelli, Angelika_ _Beranger__ et Moïra Carolis_ : sont des noms et prénoms d'actrices et réalisatrices.

Toutefois Moïra et Angelika sont les seules à avoir bénéficié d'un prénom choisi. Je ne vous dirais pas de quel personnage vient le prénom Angelika, c'est trop la honte. . ;; Mais j'aimais bien les consonances et je trouvais que ça allait parfaitement à ce personnage. L'explication du prénom de Moïra, je la donnerai plus tard.

Deuxième méthode : ouvrir un planisphère et pointer au hasard un pays.

_Victor Delft, Kevin Apeldoorn_ (chapitre 15, PDV de Sirius) : ils ont hérité de noms de ville des Pays Bas.

_Milano, Kiev, Minsk_ (joueurs de Quidditch, ch11) : encore quelques noms de ville.

Troisième méthode : laisser balader votre regard.

_Irving Field_ : les noms de deux auteurs de romans.

_Jade Keaton_ (l'ex-petite amie de James)) : Pour Keaton, j'avais le coffret du réalisateur Buster Keaton sous les yeux (très bon réalisateur de la période muette du cinéma burlesque américain). Le prénom, par contre, est choisi : c'est une référence directe à Cho (je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais farouchement opposée au Harry/Cho ?) le?). Le jade est une pierre typiquement chinoise.

Quatrième méthode : faire de la récup.

_Thomas Potter_ (le cousin de James et grand frère de Will) : Quand j'étais petite fille, j'avais un copain dont le grand frère s'appelait Thomas. Peut-être parce que ce fut ma première rencontre avec un spécimen de cette étrange espèce qu'est « le grand frère », mais ce Thomas a toujours symbolisé dans mon imaginaire le grand frère par excellence. Résultat, les grands frères s'appellent très souvent Thomas dans mes histoires. .

_Aurora__ Dawn_ : Il y a quelques années (facile 10 ans), j'ai inventé une histoire dont l'héroïne était une jeune fille qui découvrait un beau jour qu'elle descendait d'une longue lignée de sorcières et possédait également quelques pouvoirs (comme quoi ça n'arrive pas qu'au petit binoclard ! ). Elle s'appelait Aurora. Comme je l'ai déjà précédemment expliqué, le nom de famille de ce personnage provient très simplement de son prénom. (pour les non-anglophones : dawn = aurore)

_Waldmann_ : (ch17, première partie. celui qui lance un Nuage Pluvieur) C'était le nom de famille des personnages de ma méthode d'Allemand de sixième (arg l'Allemand ! des heures de torture mentale et de coups de stress.)

Cinquième Méthode : faire des bidouillages.

_Fennigor__ Pointcass_ : Pour le prénom, je suis allé cherché dans la série _the__ Pretender_ (_le Caméléon_), quant au nom, je dois confesser une fascination pour le nom de famille d'un mathématicien : Pointcarré. Je ne sais rien de ses travaux, de ses idées, mais son nom m'a marquée. J'ai un peu traficoté et voilà le résultat.

_Chase Sternwood_ (le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor) : en anglais, « poursuiveur » se dit _chaser_. De _chaser_ à « Chase », il n'y a qu'un pas à faire.

_Esméralda Minigalle_ (la prof de soins aux créatures magiques) : Minigalle est un traficotage de « mygale ».

_Carmen Estogaffe_ (la prof de botanique) : C'est la prof étourdie de service, encline à faire des bourdes à longueur de temps. Eh oh ! quel hasard ! dans Estogaffe, il y a « gaffe »

[On remarquera également que ces deux professeurs arborent, plus ou moins fièrement, les prénoms de deux personnages célèbres de la littérature française. ]

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora-bis : **pour les lecteurs du tome 5**. **

Je tiens à répéter que toute ressemblance avec le tome 5 est purement **fortuite**.

C'est un peu agacée que j'ai dû retravailler la séquence dans la serre avec Lily et Dawn afin de diminuer la similitude avec les chapitres « Occlumency » et « Snape's worst memory » (d'où, d'ailleurs, le changement de titre qui aurait dû être « Souvenirs d'avenir »).

Donc, encore une fois, **non**, aucune référence, aucun spoiler, aucun sous-entendu. Juste un **malheureux hasard**.


	20. chapitre 19

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo', pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette__ fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer** : Je vous la refais ? « Pas à moi, pas à moi. A Rowling ! Tout à Rowling ! »

Excusez-moi M Baudelaire ! Vraiment, excusez-moi ! Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. ;p

**Avertissement** : PG

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Tremblez jeunes sorciers car Voldemort étend son pouvoir sur le monde et rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Vraiment rien ? Mais si ! Tout le monde sait que Harry veille. :)

(c'est quoi ce résumé ? O.o)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Ahhh ! Lily a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments pour James Potter !!! On applaudit. Sinon, rappelons quand même que James vient de perdre d'un coup la quasi totalité de sa famille.

Petit rappel de la situation : le professeur de Vol, Cosmo Eternat, a réuni dans une même pièce les élèves restés à Poudlard pour les vacances (c'est-à-dire : James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Meredith, Moïra, Harry/Orpheo, Draco/Silver). Pour passer le temps, tout ce petit monde décide de reprendre leurs aventures _illusionesques_. Mais voilà quelque chose cloche !

**Quelques événements dont ils seraient bon de se souvenir :**

L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard (chapitre 9)

Meredith qui parle de sa mère (chapitre 15, _Amour_)

James sait qu'Orpheo cache son vrai visage derrière une illusion magique (chapitre 17, deuxième partie)

**Rappel des personnages-originaux-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre**

Aurora Dawn : professeur de duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis. Il vaut mieux ne pas se frotter à elle. Pourtant, en dehors des cours, elle peut se montrer bien plus disponible et douce.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe…

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Sa mère était l'une des douze Dryades de la Forêt Interdite. La belle est amoureuse du loupiot de service.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle (art du combat façon sorcier).

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch, admirés par ses élèves. Il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle…

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse, courtisée par Cosmo Eternat.

Fennigor Pointcassé : professeur de potions. Atrocement mutilé, il est à faire peur et pour couronner le tout il est plus aigri que le vinaigre. Personne ne l'aime, ça tombe bien, il n'aime personne.

Esther Black : mère de Sirius et conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société du monde sorcier. Dans le chapitre 15, on apprend qu'elle est en fait un agent du ministère.

Météra Potter : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, chef des forces spéciale et une des trois figures importantes de la Défense. Certains l'appellent la Sans-Nom.

Henry Potter : père de James, médicomage réputé.

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu :**

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : Un très grand merci à Jo. :) Elle m'a vraiment aidée sur ce chapitre, en particulier dans sa contribution à classiser (= action de rendre classe) Sirius (on en attendait pas moins d'elle ;) ) mais également… Harry ! (là par contre c'est un peu moins habituel ;) ) (bon elle m'a donné d'autres conseils, certes, mais c'est moins drôle d'en parler ;p). Il y a également mes charmantes beta-readeuses (Kam' et Zena) que j'ai fait un peu plus bosser que d'habitude, je le reconnais. :) Sorry les filles et un grand merci. ;)

Et puis bien évidemment, un grand merci aux reviewers qui continuent de m'encourager et aux lecteurs qui persistent à me lire. ;)

**Le bla-bla d'Alohomora** : Attention, la fin approche ! Si, si, promis, la ligne d'arrivée est en vue ! Avec ce chapitre, on oublie les bavardages, les grandes questions intérieures, la recherche des Portes et des mystères : plus qu'une seule chose compte : courir ! Voilà James, Lily & C° changés en Forrest et Lola. Un chapitre donc entièrement tourné vers l'action. Autant le dire tout de suite : j'ai eu du mal ! =.=° Whaaa ! J'en ai même sué sang et eau !! =.= C'était la première fois que je faisais un chapitre entièrement consacré à l'action (Champagne !) et je n'avais jusqu'alors jamais remarqué que 'courir', 'marcher' (ou 'marche') avaient si peu de synonymes ; même mon raccourci magique ne m'a guère aidée sur ce coup ! è.é. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que justement le pire est encore à venir. ¬.¬ Je sens que le chapitre 21 va être une sacrée gageure. v.v °inspire un grand coup° Bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre (parce qu'après tout je m'amuse bien :)o:)) et vous laisser lire tranquillement le…

****

Chapitre 19 – Les traîtres

Les yeux rivés au sol, dans le plus grand silence, tous fixaient la marque des Ténèbres.

Le sang battait aux tempes de James, tandis que son cerveau échafaudait à toute allure, toutes les possibilités, toutes les éventualités, imaginait toutes les explications logiques et, de préférences, les moins périlleuses.

Carolis fut la première à rompre le silence. « OK ! Ne paniquons pas. » déclara-t-elle sur un ton bien trop neutre.

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que nous paniquions ? » fit James. « Nous sommes coincés au fond d'un puits où l'on ne peut pas faire de la magie et dont on ne peut pas sortir. Oh ! J'oubliais ! La marque d'un sorcier siphonné du chapeau est juste devant nous ! Non, vraiment, aucune raison de paniquer. » ironisa-t-il. Carolis ne répliqua rien et, compte tenu de l'obscurité, James ne put déterminer quelle était son expression.

Cet échange de paroles rompit le silence et sortit les autres de leur inertie. Questions et exclamations explosèrent simultanément.

« Mais comment c'est possible ? » répétait Peter, le regard probablement ahuri.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. » assura Lily avec confiance et elle commença à longer le mur.

Meredith, immobile, regardait fixement le ciel noir, pendant que Remus essayait de rationaliser la présence de la marque de Voldemort.

« Il doit sûrement y avoir un mage noir qui utilise ce sigle. »

« Oui et il s'agit de Tu-Sais-Qui. » rappela Carolis.

« Je veux dire, dans le cadre du jeu. »

« Nous ne l'avons jamais vu jusque-là. » réfuta-t-elle.

« Peut-être avons-nous atteint un niveau supérieur et qu'il s'agit du nouvel ennemi. »

« Personne ne nous en a parlé. Et pourquoi la mère de Black prendrait justement _ce_ signe ? » Accusatrice, Carolis tendit le doigt vers la marque de Voldemort.

« C'est un jeu éducatif, nourri du contexte actuel, c'est pour nous apprendre à nous défendre et à ne pas nous laisser effrayer par un simple dessin. »

Pendant ce temps et malgré le fait que personne ne l'écoutait, Knight accusait tout un chacun, s'exclamait ses grands dieux qu'il en avait assez. James se dit que si le Serpentard continuait dans cette voie, il allait lui arracher la langue et la lui faire avaler. Lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : la voix de Knight ! elle n'était plus tout à fait identique… James allait en faire la remarque quand Orpheo surgit, attrapa son cousin par la manche et l'attira dans un coin plus sombre (si c'était encore possible). Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Quelque en fût le sujet, l'inquiétude qu'Orpheo manifestait se communiqua à son cousin. Que se passait-il ? James ne put pousser plus en avant son interrogation, il fut interrompu par le retour de Lily.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. « Je n'ai trouvé aucun mécanisme. » Elle se tourna vers Orpheo qui revenait justement vers le centre du puits, accompagné de son cousin étrangement grave. « Peut-être devrais-tu essayer, Orpheo, tu es de loin le plus doué pour découvrir les trucs du jeu. »

« Oh oui… parce que mon magnifique cousin va nous sortir, comme… » Mais Knight ne put terminer sa phrase : son magnifique cousin lui administra un magnifique coup de coude dans les côtes. « AOUCH !! » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu m'as fait mal, crétin… »

Knight allait continuer, mais Remus l'interrompit. « Tu l'as senti ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai senti ! Je suis un humain, moi, quand on me tape, j'ai mal ! »

« Pauvre chou ! » se moqua Orpheo.

La réplique de Knight fut couverte par le juron de Carolis. « Et ça, Lupin, c'est pourquoi ? Nous apprendre à gérer la douleur ? »

Remus ne répondit rien.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » paniqua Peter. « Je ne comprends pas. »

James aurait aimé ne pas comprendre, mais il ne voyait qu'avec une clarté trop significative ce que tout cela impliquait.

« La douleur… » réalisa soudain le Serpentard. « Nous pouvons ressentir la douleur ! »

« Nous sommes en mode _expert_. »

« Bigre ! » s'exclama Carolis.

« Ne paniquons pas, hein ? » reprit James avec ironie.

« Mais alors… cela veut dire… que nous pouvons… mourir ? » bafouilla Peter.

« Bingo ! »

« Et si nous sortions de là ? » proposa tout simplement Meredith.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, blondinette, là réside tout le problème : on ne peut pas sortir. » dit Carolis d'un ton sarcastique. Remus émit un imperceptible grognement.

« Je veux dire, _quitter_ le jeu. » reprit calmement Meredith. « _Exeunt_. »

C'était tellement évident qu'il y eut un instant de silence.

« Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama avec bonne humeur Knight. « Allez, _Exeunt_ ! _Exeunt_ ! »

Ils attendirent, mais rien ne se produisait. Ils restaient obstinément au fond de ce sombre puits. Anxieux, ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Sirius et, pour la première fois, James remarqua combien le garçon était resté silencieux. Accroupi, il ne quittait pas la marque des yeux.

« Sirius ? » fit James. Le garçon ne réagit pas, le regard toujours fixe. James s'accroupit. « Patmol ? » répéta-t-il plus doucement.

« En mode expert, la commande vocale est annulée. » James fut choqué d'entendre combien le timbre de la voix de Sirius était morne, détaché, presque étranger. « Pour quitter le jeu, il faut atteindre une borne de sortie. »

« Laissez-moi comprendre : pour sortir du puits – dont on ne peut pas sortir –, il faut sortir du jeu, mais pour sortir du jeu, il faut sortir du puits – dont on ne peut pas sortir –… Je crois qu'il y a comme une faille dans le raisonnement logique. » ironisa Knight. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange avec la voix de celui-là également.

« Et les animaux ? » proposa Lily. « James appelle ton cheval ailé, et toi Sirius, l'hippogriffe ! »

Les yeux toujours rivés sur un Sirius apathique, James plongea dans sa tunique, à la recherche du sifflet qui devait normalement pendre à son cou, mais ne l'y trouva pas. « Sirius ? » Avec un geste lent le garçon aplatit sa paume sur son torse et secoua la tête de façon négative.

Nouveau juron collectif.

Plus que du moyen de sortir, James s'inquiétait maintenant pour Sirius. « Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Par sa question, James attira les regards et l'attention de tous sur son ami. Ce dernier ne s'aperçut qu'il était le centre de mire que lorsque James l'appela une seconde fois. Il releva mollement la tête. Dans la quasi obscurité, seules les partie saillantes de son visage se distinguaient.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se passe ? » demanda Peter avec un espoir mêlé de crainte. Il baissa la tête vers le sol. « Tu sais pourquoi tout a changé, pourquoi il y a la marque de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ? »

Sirius tourna le visage vers Peter et le fixa. Il le fixa longuement et par un jeu d'ombres et de pénombres, James vit les mâchoires de Sirius se contracter, il crut presque entendre les dents crisser.

« Le sceau… » dit une voix. Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de celle d'Orpheo (elle aussi était différente).

« James ? » fit Peter.

« Quoi ? »

« Non…. C'est que… » commença Peter déconcerté. Son regard allait d'Orpheo à James.

« Le sceau ? Quel sceau ? » demanda Lily, quelque peu perdue.

« Celui du jeu. » fit Carolis, qui semblait tout comprendre. « Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Les chiens bleus que l'on voit sont des relais du sceau originel. Mais s'il y a la marque de Vous-Savez-Qui, ça veut dire… » Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais quelqu'un le fit pour elle.

« Que la mère de Black est morte ! » déclara froidement Knight.[1]

Sirius sortit de son apathie et se jeta avec fureur sur Knight, bousculant James au passage. Emporté par l'élan du Maraudeur les deux garçons roulèrent sur le sol. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, Sirius maintenait fermement Knight au sol, les mains crispées sur son col. Knight fit mine de se défendre, mais Sirius était de loin le plus fort.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça ! » grogna presque le Maraudeur.

« C'est ça ou ta mère a des accointances… inattendues. » persista Knight, la voix étranglée. Il tenta un mouvement pour se libérer, mais Sirius le brutalisa.

« Jamais ! Ma mère est vivante ! Et elle ne rejoindrait _jamais_ le camp de sorciers aussi vils et lâches ! Ne confonds pas ! »

« Alors, explique-nous ce qui se passe ! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Il serra un peu plus fort le col du Serpentard, à tel point que James entendit la respiration de ce dernier devenir sifflante.

« Sirius ! Lâche-le ! » s'interposa finalement Lily. Elle tenta de le tirer en arrière, mais Sirius se dégagea brutalement, ce qui manqua de faire perdre l'équilibre à la jeune sorcière. Knight avait voulu profiter de l'intervention de Lily pour se soustraire à la poigne de Sirius, mais peine perdue ! Sirius était de nouveau sur lui.

« Dites-lui de me lâcher ! » couina le Serpentard. L'appel au secours du Serpentard tira James de sa stupeur. Il ne dit rien mais saisit Sirius à bras le corps et le força à lâcher prise.

Sirius se débattait tellement que James ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Fort heureusement pour tous, Remus et Orpheo vinrent à son aide, tandis que Carolis empoignait Knight par les épaules.

« Il est complètement malade ce type ! » pestait Knight, le plus loin possible de Sirius, se massant le cou. Sirius fit un dernier effort pour échapper à ses amis, Knight sursauta et s'aplatit de frayeur contre le mur.

« Minable ! » fut le commentaire glacial de Carolis et elle s'éloigna de Knight.

Quand la tête de Sirius bascula en avant, James sut que c'était fini. D'un coup, Sirius s'affaissa et pesa de tous son poids contre James. Ses jambes cédèrent et il ne bougea plus. A part le bruit des respirations (haletantes, sifflantes, oppressées, rapides…), il n'y avait plus un bruit au fond du puits.

« Peut-être… » commença une voix. « Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas dans le jeu. » acheva Orpheo.

Sirius releva la tête et fixa son regard dans la direction où se trouvait Orpheo. « Comment ça ? »

« Peut-être que le jeu a été changé en portoloin et que nous sommes dans la réalité. »

« C'est possible ? » demanda Peter.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois. » assura Orpheo.

« Oui… oui… Ça doit être ça… » murmura Sirius. Mais à son ton, James pouvait dire que ce dernier n'y croyait pas véritablement.

« Si nous sommes dans la réalité. » fit Knight, le souffle un peu court. « Moïra pourrait peut-être faire quelques grimpettes au mur et nous sortir de là. »

« Impossible ! » les détrompa-t-elle aussitôt. « Tu oublies que nous sommes dans un lieu d'anti-magie. Règle n°1, la Wrestle fonctionne avec de la Magie. » dit-elle froidement à l'adresse de Knight. « Et puis… » elle maqua un temps et reprit : « … je pense que nous sommes vraiment dans _Illusion_. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » demanda presque agressivement Sirius.

« A cause des vêtements que je porte. Ce sont ceux du jeu, pas ceux que j'avais aujourd'hui. » Avec l'obscurité, James n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la tenue qu'il portait et puis il fallait dire que ce n'était pas son souci principal. Mais après un rapide examen, il put déterminer qu'il arborait effectivement la tenue des Apprentis Aurors d'_Illusion_.

« Donc si nous voulons sortir, il va falloir le faire comme des Moldus. » déclara Remus, rompant le silence malaisé qui s'était installé. « Quelqu'un a déjà été moldu ? » demanda-t-il avec une fausse légèreté.

Ils avaient tous tant baigné dans la Magie, elle avait toujours été la solution à tous leurs problèmes, qu'ils n'avaient jamais pensé qu'ils auraient un jour à s'en passer. Ils ne savaient rien faire sans magie !

« Nous sommes donc prisonniers. » conclut Orpheo. « Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre la venue de quelqu'un. »

« Peut-être pas… » fit Lily.

« Quoi ? » Un nouvel espoir naissait.

« Ça risque de ne pas être très facile, mais c'est possible. » murmura-t-elle, vraisemblablement plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

« Tu as une idée, Evans ? » demanda Sirius. Il s'était approché d'elle. Elle répondit par un hochement de tête.

Meredith se redressa brutalement. « Lily ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Avec une quasi certitude, James pouvait dire que l'inquiétude perçait dans le ton de Meredith. C'était nouveau, c'était étrange… et définitivement pas rassurant. « Tu n'auras aucune protection ! Aucune aide, pas de sort pour t'agripper à la paroi. Tu ne pourras que compter… »

« Je sais Meredith ! » coupa Lily. « Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ! » assura-t-elle d'une voix décidée.

« Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? » demanda Sirius.

« Comme Remus l'a dit : comme une Moldue ! » déclara-t-elle simplement.

« Tu ne vas pas escalader cette paroi ! » s'exclama James.

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » protesta Orpheo.

« C'est de la folie ! » s'écria Remus.

« Tu vas te rompre le cou. » déclara Sirius.

« La confiance règne. » remarqua sarcastiquement Lily.

« Peut-être ne vaut-il mieux pas sortir. » avança Peter.

Lily secoua la tête. « Je _peux_ le faire, les murs de Poudlard sont bien plus dangereux. »

« De Poudlard ? » s'exclamèrent-ils avec incrédulité.

« Lily… » commença Meredith.

« Je ne crains rien. » coupa une nouvelle fois Lily.

« A part te rompre le cou et, au mieux, finir paralysée, au pire, te tuer, tu ne crains _absolument_ rien ! » fit Carolis.

« Aucun risque ! » assura légèrement Lily. « Si je dois mourir, ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui. » James eut un petit pincement au cœur. « Par contre, j'aurais besoin de bons yeux pour me repérer un chemin sûr et me guider. Avec cette obscurité, j'arrive déjà à peine à voir mes mains. » Elle se tourna vers Remus, comme si cette phrase lui était destinée.

James tressaillit. Lily saurait-elle que Remus était un loup-garou et donc capable de voir en pleine nuit comme en plein jour ?

Remus resta un instant interdit, décontenancé, puis il se reprit et avança. « J'ai une bonne vue. » déclara-t-il simplement. Lily hocha la tête et James perçut comme un petit ricanement.

« Par ici. » déclara finalement Remus après avoir fait le tour de la pièce. Lily le rejoignit.

« Décris-moi le chemin, le plus précisément possible. »

Remus fit ce qui lui était demandé. Lily l'écoutait avec attention, répétait ce qu'il disait, mémorisait. Remus la corrigeait et ils reprenaient depuis le début le parcours. Pendant ce temps, Orpheo, adossé au mur, ne bougeait pas, étrangement calme ; au contraire de Peter, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, qui se balançait d'avant en arrière, répétant inlassablement qu'il allait se réveiller, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Meredith était égale à elle-même : imperturbable. Knight, nerveux et agacé par le moindre bruit, ne cessait de changer de position. De temps en temps, il marmonnait quelques paroles inaudibles qui ressemblaient fortement à des récréminations. Carolis faisait régulièrement craquer les os de ses articulations. C'était une sorcière d'action. Plusieurs fois, elle fit mine de se lever mais se retint au dernier moment. Sirius, comme un lion en cage, faisait les cent pas, refusant toute conversations et ça tombait bien car James ne savait que lui dire. Il aurait aimé lui parler, lui assurer qu'Esther ne risquait rien, qu'elle était sûrement bien à l'abri chez elle, occupée à mettre au point quelques nouvelles inventions. Mais les mots ne venaient pas. Même si James se refusait à penser que sa marraine était morte… (Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pas Esther ! Impossible ! Jamais !) Il y avait déjà eu tellement de morts : des inconnus, des familiers et des proches ! Des morts absurdes, inutiles, cruelles. Alors James ne savait plus que croire, plus que penser, plus vraiment que ressentir non plus.

James baissa la tête, frustré.

« Très bien ! » déclara finalement Lily. « Je connais le chemin, ça devrait aller. »

« Tu es sûre ? » s'inquiéta Orpheo.

« Il y a quelques difficultés, mais si je la joue bien, je devrais pouvoir atteindre le haut. Je vous enverrai le seau et vous monterez à votre tour. »

« En supposant qu'il y en ait un. » remarqua Knight.

« Il s'agit d'un puits, il doit bien y avoir un seau. »

« Et tu vois de l'eau où, toi ? »

Effectivement, le puits était asséché.

« C'est secondaire ! » s'exclama Sirius. « A la surface, elle trouvera bien quelque chose à nous envoyer et au pire, elle ira au village le plus proche. De toute façon, on ne risque pas de partir d'ici. »

« La première difficulté va être d'atteindre la première prise ! »

« Ça commence bien ! » maugréa Knight.

« La ferme ! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

« Il faudrait que quelqu'un me fasse la courte échelle. » reprit Lily.

« Je te recommande Black. » déclara Carolis.

Knight émit un petit grognement. « Ce n'est pas le moment de flirter ! »

« C'est toujours le moment ! » répliqua Carolis.

Mais Sirius, cette fois, n'entra pas dans le jeu. « Pas de problème Evans. »

Tandis que Sirius joignait les mains, Meredith s'approcha de Remus et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Les yeux rivés sur Lily, le loup-garou hocha la tête.

Une fois que Sirius l'eût soulevée à quelques dizaines de centimètres au-dessus du sol, Lily saisit une pierre anguleuse et à la seule force de ses bras se hissa jusqu'à une autre aspérité. Durement, patiemment, elle entreprit l'ascension de la paroi. James la devinait dans la pénombre, le souffle court et le cœur battant d'angoisse. Ses gestes étaient lents, hasardeux mais progressifs. James entendait ses pieds et ses mains glisser sur la pierre humide. Il craignait à chaque fois qu'elle ne dérape, mais toujours elle se rattrapait.

Jusqu'au moment où elle ne parvint à se retenir et tomba dans le vide.

Il y eut une clameur. Dans un réflexe, James ferma très fort les yeux. Mais aucun bruit abominable ne se fit entendre. Au contraire il y eut quelque chose d'étouffé et un petit essoufflement.

« Ça va ? » demanda Remus.

« Grâce à toi. » dit Lily d'une voix blanche.

James osa ouvrir les yeux et découvrit que le loup-garou tenait Lily dans ses bras. Il avait réussi à la rattraper avant l'instant fatal. Remus déposa Lily à terre, mais les jambes de cette dernière cédèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » s'inquiéta Remus.

« Euuuhh, » hésita Lily. « Non, non… Merci… Et toi ça va ? »

« Pas de problème. » la rassura-t-il.

Tous firent cercle autour de la jeune sorcière. Elle resta quelques secondes sans bouger, tremblante. Enfin, elle inspira profondément et se remit debout.

« J'y retourne. » décréta-t-elle.

« Lily ! » s'exclama presque Meredith. « Sois raisonnable ! »

« Quand on tombe de cheval, il faut immédiatement remonter. » déclara Lily.

« Quand on tombe d'un mur, on peut bien ne pas s'en relever. » assura Carolis.

« Ce puits a l'air bien sympathique finalement. » déclara James avec un semblant de légèreté. « Nous pouvons y rester et attendre les renforts. Ils vont bien finir par s'inquiéter de notre absence. »

« Oui ! » approuva Peter avec véhémence.

Lily s'approcha du mur. « Black. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hésita un instant, Meredith crut bon d'en profiter pour tenter de dissuader une nouvelle fois son amie. « Oui je suis sûre. » trancha Lily.

Sirius ne répondit rien mais joignit les mains. Avant de prendre appui, Lily se tourna vers Remus. « Je compte sur toi, Remus. »

« Je suis prêt. »

Et Lily, aidée de Sirius, s'agrippa une nouvelle fois à la paroi.

Chaque seconde qui passait, chaque mouvement que Lily faisait mettait James au supplice. Une fois encore Lily perdit l'équilibre, Remus se précipitait déjà pour la réceptionner, mais elle resta accrochée. Avec force et volonté, elle parvint à retrouver son équilibre et reprendre son ascension.

Plus elle s'approchait de la sortie et plus James était inquiet.

« Remus, à cette hauteur tu pourras toujours… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase, Remus le coupa.

« Évite de me parler ! » Le Maraudeur suivait le moindre des gestes de Lily. Ses yeux ambre brillaient dans le noir d'une manière animale.

« Elle est impressionnante. » souffla Carolis. « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que la préfète de Gryffondor fût capable de pareille chose ! »

« Et encore, tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce dont elle est capable. » assura Sirius. Ce n'était certes pas le moment, mais James ne put contenir un petit froncement de sourcils jaloux.

Après d'interminables minutes, Lily atteignit enfin l'entrée du puits. Au fond, un soupir de soulagement commun s'éleva.

« Et si elle nous laissait là ? » demanda Knight.

« Jamais ! » s'exclama aussitôt Orpheo, devançant toute autre réaction.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Je le sais ! »

Knight haussa les épaules.

Et ils attendirent.

Ils n'eurent pas tant à patienter car moins de deux minutes plus tard, Lily leur lançait une corde.

Sirius s'en empara et tira un petit coup sec pour s'assurer qu'elle était solidement attachée. La corde tint.

« Qui passe en premier ? » demanda-t-il.

« Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose ? » maugréa Knight.

« Tu ne sais pas monter à la corde ? » demanda Orpheo avec un soupçon de moquerie.

« Jamais eu besoin ! » claqua Knight.

« Alors laisse passer les experts d'abord et on tirera les empotés ensuite. » Orpheo s'agrippa à la corde et prouva qu'effectivement, il se débrouillait très bien. Il eut vite fait d'atteindre le haut. Remus le suivit et grimpa avec une facilité déconcertante (presque agaçante). Ceux qui restaient se dévisagèrent un peu gênés.

« Je suppose que cela fait de nous les incapables. » statua Carolis.

Il fallut longtemps pour faire sortir tout le monde. James découvrit que c'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait d'abord estimé et parvint à s'extirper du puits sans trop d'aide, mais il fallut hisser Peter intégralement.

« Dites-moi encore, pourquoi on ne le laisse pas au fond ? » demanda Knight alors qu'il tirait avec tous les autres sur la corde.

« Parce que c'est notre ami. » siffla Sirius.

« Le vôtre, pas le mien ! » réalisa-t-il soudainement et il lâcha la corde ce qui déséquilibra tout le monde et faillit faire chuter Peter d'une hauteur de quinze mètres. Heureusement, Remus tint bon.

« KNIGHT !! » grogna son cousin.

Mais le Serpentard ne jugea pas bon de répondre, tout occupé qu'il était à souffler sur ses mains.

« Peter ! Arrête de bouger ! » aboya Sirius.

« Je fais ce que je peux. » répondit Peter dans un couinement suraigu.

Puis, surtout grâce à la force naturelle de Remus et magique de Carolis, ils parvinrent à extirper le dernier Maraudeur du puits. Il en sortit plus blanc qu'un fantôme. « On est où ? » demanda-t-il haletant.

« Là est toute la question ! » fit Carolis. « Le point positif c'est qu'ici, on peut faire la magie ! » Quelques paillettes émanaient de sa baguette. « Où que soit ce 'ici'. » ajouta-t-elle et embrassant du regard le paysage.

« On dirait que nous sommes encore dans le jeu, du côté des Marais Maudits. » déclara Orpheo alors qu'il replaçait bien bas sa capuche sur son visage. Knight faisait de même d'un geste ennuyé. James songea alors que la pluie n'en était pas la seule en cause. Il comprit qu'avec l'Anti-Magie du puits, les prétendus cousins avaient retrouvés leurs visages originels (ce qui expliquait également pourquoi leur voix était différente).

« La seule petite différence est le château qu'on devine de ce côté. » dit Remus en désignant une direction.

Dans la brume poisseuse, se dressaient des tours tordues et malingres.

« On ne peut pas être certain que nous ne sommes encore dans le jeu. » fit Sirius.

« Si ça te plaît de le croire. » répliqua Knight avec nonchalance.

Sirius planta son regard de celui du Serpentard. « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? »

Knight tressaillit. « Non. »

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent obstinément jusqu'à l'intervention de Lily. « Ça suffit vous deux ! Le plus urgent est de sortir de là. Vous vous étriperez tout votre content _après_ ! »

« De quel côté faut-il aller ? » demanda Meredith.

« Comme nous sommes à la recherche d'une borne de sortie, le plus simple est d'aller vers le château, il y en aura sûrement une. » assura Sirius, un regard toujours haineux dirigé vers Knight qui abaissait encore plus bas sa capuche sur son visage.

James se tourna vers le château. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet de définitivement peu engageant.

« Je… je… ne crois pas… que… que ça soit… une bonne idée. » bégaya Peter. « Si je ne me trompe pas et si nous sommes toujours dans le jeu, il s'agit alors du Château des Marais Maudits. »

« Un repère à Détraqueurs, en somme. » conclut Carolis.

James eut un claquement de dents involontaires. Les Détraqueurs, voilà un sujet auquel il voulait résolument ne pas penser.

« _Si_ nous sommes encore dans le jeu. » insista Sirius.

« Nous sommes dans le jeu ! » coupa Carolis. « Et puis tu veux qu'on aille où ? Nous n'avons ni carte, ni boussole, nous n'allons pas nous aventurer à l'aveuglette dans ces marais. »

« Qui commence à trouver que le puits était en fin de compte bien plus engageant ? » demanda Lily mi-caustique, mi-apeurée.

« Pourquoi s'effrayer de Détraqueurs ? » demanda Knight. « Je suis tout à fait capable de les repousser. » dit-il avec hauteur.

« Tu oublies un petit détail, champion. » fit Sirius avec sarcasme. « Nous sommes en mode expert : nous sommes revenus à nos capacités normales. Tu es autant capable de repousser un Détraqueur que Rogue de se servir d'une bouteille de shampooing. »

La comparaison surprit d'abord puis provoqua une hilarité salvatrice au sein du groupe. L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu.

« Si ça se trouve. » remarqua James. « Nous ne sommes pas loin d'un village. » On se redressa avec espoir. « Les châteaux abritaient les seigneurs et les seigneurs protégeaient les villageois. » expliqua-t-il. « Peter ? tu peux essayer de te souvenir de la carte. Y avait-t-il un village dans les environs ? Quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter qui se ratatina, écrasé par tant d'attente. « Eh bien… » commença-t-il nerveusement. « Il y a en effet un village. »

« Où ? » La question fusa de tous les cotés.

Peter se tassa davantage. « Dans les environs. » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Dans un même mouvement d'abattement, toutes les têtes tombèrent en avant.

« Peter, essaie de te souvenir. » James ne désespérait pourtant pas. « Ferme les yeux. Concentre-toi. »

« Déjà qu'avec une carte, il nous perd. Comment veux-tu qu'il y arrive sans ? » demanda Knight d'un ton acerbe. Personne ne le contredit, pas même Sirius.

« Peter… » fit-il.

« J'essaie, James, j'essaie de me souvenir. »

« Essaie de dessiner. » proposa gentiment Lily.

Peter la fixa un instant. Dans la pénombre étrange qui régnait, ses yeux verts luisaient merveilleusement. Peter déglutit difficilement et saisit une brindille. Il hésita un instant, puis en tremblant commença à tracer des cercles sur le sol. « Je crois que c'est à peu près ça. » déclara-t-il une ou deux minutes plus tard, en reposant la brindille. Tout le monde se pencha sur son schéma.

« Ce qui voudrait dire que nous devons aller par-là. » Remus pointa l'endroit où le brouillard était le plus dense.

« Hors de question que je suive le plan de cet incapable. » s'exclama Knight.

« Dis plutôt que tu as peur ! » souligna Orpheo.

« Parce que, toi, tu te sens rassuré par ces deux traces dans la poussière ? »

Orpheo ne répondit rien.

« Il faut y aller. » déclara soudainement Meredith. La jeune sorcière tremblait comme une feuille. « Nous sommes restés suffisamment longtemps à la même place. Il faut maintenant prendre une décision ! »

« Très bien ! Nous irons donc vers le village. » déclara James.

« Vers l'inconnu, oui. » corrigea Knight. Le Serpentard se leva pourtant et emboîta le pas aux autres.

« Juste pour que cette idée cesse de me tarauder. » fit Carolis. « Aucun de vous ne connaît un sort pour retrouver son chemin quand on est égaré ? »

« Juste le sort de boussole. _Pointe au nord_. » dit Orpheo. Plusieurs « moi aussi » s'élevèrent.

« Très bien. Au moins, je sais que je n'aurai à tuer personne quand on constatera que nous sommes définitivement perdus. »

Grâce au sort de boussole, ils s'assuraient qu'ils gardaient bien la même direction, le seul problème était qu'ils ignoraient où menait cette fameuse direction. Ils ne savaient pas bien où ils allaient, mais ils y allaient ! Ils se réjouissaient toutefois de ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre. Aucun autre froid que celui du temps ne les glaçait ! Si ça se trouvait ils étaient effectivement sur le bon chemin.

Meredith s'arrêta soudainement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Nous sommes suivis. »

Tous se tournèrent d'un même mouvement, mais ils eurent beau scruter le brouillard, ils arrivèrent au constat qu'il n'y avait personne.

Meredith secoua la tête. « Nous sommes suivis. » assura-t-elle. Mais comme il n'y avait vraiment pas âme qui vive, ils reprirent leur chemin.

Carolis, qui fermait la marche, peu à peu prit du retard et James, qui la suivait, fut le premier à s'en apercevoir. « Carolis ! Ne traîne pas ! » l'encouragea-t-il

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« A quoi ça sert ? Nous ne savons pas où nous allons, si ça se trouve nous nous enfonçons dans le danger. »

« Mais non. » essaya-t-il de la réconforter.

« Ça ne sert à rien, nous allons tous mourir ! » Elle s'était maintenant tout à fait arrêtée et son regard alerta James.

« Mais si, tu vas voir. Nous allons nous en sortir. » reprit-il. Mais Carolis ne l'écoutait pas. Un peu inquiet de voir l'écart se creuser entre eux et les autres, James prit gentiment la main de Carolis pour l'intimer à avancer. Mais au lieu de ça, les genoux de Moïra flanchèrent, James la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

« CAROLIS ! » hurla-t-il, attirant alors à lui tous les autres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Lily accourant.

« Je n'en sais rien. Elle était là, disait des trucs qui n'avaient pas de sens et puis elle s'est arrêtée. » Knight s'approcha mais au lieu de venir soutenir Carolis, comme James pensait qu'il allait faire, il la contourna. James ne vit ce que le Serpentard fit mais entendit un bruit sourd ('Boing !') puis un couinement (« Hiiiii ! »)

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Un Pogrebin ![2] » répondit-il simplement. « Il lui faudrait du chocolat. »

Tout le monde se tourna instinctivement vers Remus. « Désolé, mais je n'ai rien. » dit le Maraudeur d'un air navré.

Sirius s'avança pour aider James à soutenir Carolis mais Knight le devança et fusilla le Maraudeur du regard. James était persuadé que si Knight l'avait pu, il aurait grogné. James se fendit d'un grand sourire qui passa inaperçu dans la pénombre.

« Quelle lavette ! » grogna Knight. « Il faut normalement des heures pour que l'effet d'un Pogrebin commence à se faire sentir et elle, quelques minutes et elle tombe comme une mouche ! Et ça ose jouer les fortes après ! »

Ils reprirent leur marche en rang plus serré. James et Knight soutenaient Carolis, Sirius ouvrait le chemin, suivi de près par Peter. Lily et Meredith avançaient côte à côte et Orpheo tenait Remus par l'épaule. La démarche du garçon était maladroite et malaisée et, de temps en temps, Remus prévenait ce dernier de la présence d'une pierre ou d'un trou. James fronça les sourcils. En même temps que son visage d'emprunt, Orpheo avait perdu au fond du puits une vue corrigée magiquement et se retrouvait maintenant complètement myope.

La brume les enveloppait toujours un peu plus et une odeur de pourriture humide agressait leurs narines. Le ciel, bas et lourd, pesait comme un couvercle sur leurs têtes. Un crachin persistant tombait et pénétrait dans leurs vêtements jusqu'à tremper leur peau. Régulièrement, James se retournait pour s'assurer qu'aucun Pogrebin ne les suivait. Il y en eut bien deux ou trois qui tentèrent de faire partie de la compagnie, mais ils furent à chaque fois accueillis par un vaillant coup de pied. Ils rencontrèrent d'autres petits soucis, d'autres créatures bien désagréables, mais pas de Détraqueurs et ça c'était pour le mieux. Peu à peu, Carolis retrouva sa vitalité et put remarcher seule.

« Une lumière ! » s'exclama joyeusement Sirius.

« Quoi ? », « Comment ? », « Où ? » furent à peu près les questions qui affluèrent à l'esprit et aux lèvres de chacun.

Sirius tendit le doigt. Une lumière luisait effectivement et, avec espoir, ils prirent le chemin indiqué. L'enthousiasme fut de courte durée : la température de l'air chuta d'un coup.

« Des Détraqueurs ! » murmura Carolis d'une voix blanche.

« Nous sommes tout près du village. » assura Sirius.

Ils se mirent à courir. Droit devant eux, vers la lumière. Ils couraient avec ce seul espoir qu'ils seraient bientôt hors de danger. Hors d'haleine, ils avançaient, se prenant les pieds dans des racines, s'embourbant dans des flaques.

« J'ai perdu ma chaussure. » cria Peter.

« Tu t'en fiches ! » lui répliqua Sirius.

Knight se fichait également de sa capuche qui avait été projetée en arrière et révélait une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. » déclara finalement Meredith alors qu'elle ralentissait.

« Ne t'arrête pas ! » lui cria Remus.

« Ce n'est pas le bon chemin. » et elle s'arrêta tout à fait. « La lumière, elle n'est pas humaine. »

Et tous en même temps, ils comprirent leur erreur : « Un Pitiponk[3] ! » s'exclama quelqu'un.

« Nous avons été attirés dans un piège ! »

« Un nid à Détraqueurs, oui. » corrigea Sirius, alors qu'il fouillait les environs d'un regard en claquant des dents. « Knight ? Tu es sûr que tu ne peux rien ? »

Le Serpentard rabattit prestement sa capuche sur son visage et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

Les silhouettes dantesques des Détraqueurs se découpèrent sur le ciel bleu anthracite.

« Nous sommes foutus ! » décréta Carolis.

Il y avait dans sa voix une résolution qui lui était suffisamment inhabituelle pour que James la remarque. Il prit alors pleinement conscience de l'inexorabilité de la chose : ils étaient foutus… Aucun d'eux n'avaient jamais réussi à matérialiser un Patronus dans le cadre des cours (c'est-à-dire sans Détraqueur). Knight avait bien été capable d'en créer un, mais uniquement aidé par les astuces du jeu.

Ils étaient foutus…

James ne sut alors pas vraiment si l'abattement qui l'assaillait était le fait des Détraqueurs ou de sa funèbre lucidité. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir pris la pleine mesure de la situation : il entendit des sanglots.

Contre toute attente, Orpheo fit un pas en avant.

« Orpheo ! » appela Lily, mais le garçon ignora la question.

« Reviens ! » cria Remus. « Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros ! »

Orpheo était sourd à leurs mises en garde. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ? » demanda Sirius.

« Il ne croit quand même pas que… » Mais Carolis n'acheva jamais sa phrase, une lueur bleue argentée pointait au bout de la baguette d'Orpheo.

« _SPERO PATRONUM_ _!_ » hurla Orpheo.

Et sous le regard abasourdi de l'assemblée un animal argenté bondit de la baguette.

« Un cerf… » murmura James.

Le cervidé baissa la tête, présentant fièrement ses grands bois, et chargea les Détraqueurs.

« Il sait faire un Patronus ! » fit Peter admiratif.

« Mais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Sirius, tout en suivant ébahi les circonvolutions qu'effectuait le Patronus au sein des Détraqueurs qui se désorganisaient. James était sourd aux commentaires de ses camarades, il était tout à son admiration. La créature magique éveillait en lui une émotion poignante, sur laquelle il ne pouvait mettre de nom.

Orpheo non plus n'attachait aucune importance à l'émerveillement de ses camarades : il se frottait le front et émettant des petits sifflements douloureux.

« Un souci ? » fit James, s'arrachant de sa contemplation.

Orpheo ne répondit que par un cri inhumain. Il tomba à genoux, foudroyé par la douleur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Affolés, ils se regroupèrent autour de lui, oubliant tout, Patronus et Détraqueurs.

« Il se tient le front, comme la dernière fois. » remarqua Peter d'une voix blanche.

James croisa le regard de Sirius. Une peur irrationnelle était en train de l'envahir.

« Le Patronus… Le Patronus… » hurla Carolis. « Il se résorbe. »

Avec horreur, James vit le cerf argenté peu à peu perdre consistance pour finir par se volatiliser. Inévitablement, les Détraqueurs revinrent à la charge.

« Un autre Patronus ! _Maintenant_ ! » vociféra Peter.

Mais Orpheo était à terre, hurlant et tremblant, incapable même de comprendre dans quelle situation ils étaient tous.

Le cercle des Détraqueurs se resserra impitoyablement autour d'eux. Toute retraite était rendue impossible.

Comme sonné par le désespoir, James tomba à genoux, les joues baignées de larmes amères. Dans sa tête résonnèrent des cris et des pleurs. Les pleurs d'une Lily de vingt et un ans, jeune mère, bientôt veuve, bientôt morte. Les pleurs d'un petit garçon d'un an, bientôt orphelin. James perdit tout contact avec l'extérieur, pris au piège d'un futur haïssable, jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit une main abominable se poser sur sa gorge. Son dégoût de la vie devint physique et il sentit son estomac protester violemment, se contracter avec horreur. Quelque part, quelque chose dans sa conscience lui signifia que c'était la fin, qu'il serait à jamais prisonnier de ce cauchemar. Il n'avait pas la force de se révolter, pas la volonté non plus.

Et soudain plus rien.

Plus de main. Plus de cauchemar. Le néant.

Puis, peu à peu, les sensations revinrent.

En premier, il y eut l'odeur de pourriture qui manqua de le faire vomir immédiatement. Le toucher ensuite : la terre boueuse qui s'insinuait dans le col de son vêtement, entre ses doigts, dans sa bouche. Vinrent les cris. Bruits suraigus, déformés, pénibles pour ses tympans. La vue arriva en dernier. Trop précise, blessante. Le monde avait basculé et son champ de vision s'était rétréci, mais James vit et comprit la débâcle des Détraqueurs. Ils fuyaient, cherchaient à échapper à quelque chose. Dans le lointain de sa compréhension, James se demanda ce qui pouvait bien effrayer un Détraqueur ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien effrayer la peur même ?

Il sentit _sa_ présence plus qu'il ne la vit.

Enorme, gigantesque, brillant, effrayant et pourtant rassurant.

Blanc, argenté même, éthéré, translucide.

Le serpent ondulait avec facilité sur le sol. La tête haute, il plongeait en avant pour attaquer.

James ferma les yeux.

James ouvrit les yeux.

Des jambes. Un bruit lointain. Une voix distordue, grave, ralentie. Une image floue.

Des mains chaudes, rassurantes empoignèrent ses épaules, le secouèrent gentiment. Des mots lointains lui parvinrent.

« James. » : Son nom.

« Courage. » : ce dont il devait faire preuve.

Une main se posa sur son front. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, une tranquillité se distiller dans tout son corps. Et, étrangement, dans sa bouche, il sentit comme un goût de chocolat.

James cligna des yeux, une fois, deux fois. Et tout retrouva sa norme. Devant lui se tenait le professeur Torr.

« Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je… » Il secoua la tête. « J'ai connu mieux. »

Le professeur Torr sourit, puis son expression se fit sérieuse. « Je dois m'occuper des autres. Dès qu'ils seront tous sur pieds nous sortirons du jeu, d'accord ? »

James hocha la tête, pas tout à fait certain de tout comprendre. « Un serpent ? » s'écria-t-il soudain, comme si c'était de la plus grande importance. « Il y a un serpent ! »

Le professeur Torr eut un imperceptible hochement de tête. « Je sais. » Et il courait s'occuper de Remus qui tout recroquevillé sur lui-même tremblait comme une feuille. James s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Plus de trace de Détraqueurs. Dans des positions assez analogues à la sienne, le regard peu assuré, le visage impassible, Sirius, Carolis et Peter observaient ce qui se passaient autour d'eux sans rien pourtant trouver qui ne les étonna.

Alors que le professeur s'occupait de Lily, James réalisa combien il était surprenant que le professeur soit ici et il l'observa plus attentivement. Il avait le même genre de costume que celui que portait habituellement Rogue… Non, en fait il avait exactement le même costume que celui de Rogue.

Ils finirent tous par être sur pieds. Orpheo ne tenait pas vraiment sur ses jambes, il s'appuyait contre Sirius, Remus ne semblait pas vraiment très stable non plus et Carolis n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Mais ils étaient tous vivants (de corps et d'esprit) et ils le devaient à leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le sorcier les embrassa tous du regard et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Il aurait finalement été beaucoup mieux que vous restiez là où vous étiez. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous retrouver et j'ai bien failli ne pas arriver à temps. »

A cette mention, James sentit son estomac se contracter de frayeur. __

« Mais comment avez-vous fait ? » demanda Sirius.

« Pas le temps pour cela. Le plus important est de gagner le village. Et vite ! »

Le professeur Torr issa sur son dos Carolis, qui semblait vraiment prête à s'effondrer au premier mouvement, soutint Orpheo et prit la tête de la file.

Le professeur Torr avançait sûrement, ne s'arrêtant que rarement pour consulter sa baguette qui pointait le nord et ainsi corriger leur trajectoire. Il laissa sur le côté les lumières trompeuses des Pitiponks, repoussa de jets de lumières d'étranges créatures dissimulées dans le noir, lesquelles se retiraient avec une plainte.

Une fois, un froid désagréable de mauvais augures leur retomba dessus. James sentit tous ses muscles se contracter d'appréhension : des Détraqueurs ! Tous s'arrêtèrent et, du regard, cherchèrent d'où viendrait l'attaque. Elle arriva de la gauche. James sentit poindre les hurlements dans sa tête. Il ne pourrait pas supporter un tel enfermement psychique une seconde fois, il le savait. Le professeur Torr, portant toujours Carolis et maintenant Orpheo debout, leva tranquillement sa baguette.

« _Expecto Patronum_. »

Un immense serpent argenté s'extirpa de la baguette et se précipita sur les deux Détraqueurs.

« Un cobra. » murmura Peter, le souffle presque coupé.

« Un _gigantesque_ cobra, alors. » corrigea Sirius.

« Ou un petit Basilic. » fit Orpheo.

« Ça ne s'est jamais vu. » souffla Remus. « Les Patroni[4] ne sont jamais des créatures magiques. »

James se fichait de toutes ces considérations, il était fasciné par les mouvements du serpent, sa souplesse, le contraste entre l'apparente lenteur de ses ondulations et la rapidité mortelles de ses attaques.

Quand les Détraqueurs furent loin, le Patronus revint vers Torr. Une étrange expression passa sur le visage du jeune professeur et le serpent disparut.

Ils finirent par atteindre le village, Torr les guida sans hésitation vers l'auberge qui abritait la borne de sortie. Sur le mur de la bâtisse brillait la marque verte de Voldemort. Sirius s'y arrêta un instant et la contempla les poings serrés.

« Nous étions donc bien dans _Illusion_. » Torr hocha la tête. « Je le savais. » et de toute ses forces il balança son pied dans le mur. Il ne parvint qu'à y laisser une trace de boue.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous autour de la table, pendant quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent en silence.

« Tout le monde va bien ? » demanda le professeur Torr. Sa question ne reçut aucune réponse franche. « Je suis désolé d'être aussi brusque, mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous remettre de vos émotions. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers une commode où étaient posés divers objets. « James, c'est pour toi. » et le professeur lui lança sa cape d'invisibilité et la Roue du Destin. Puis le sorcier se tourna vers Orpheo et lui tendit une paire de lunettes. « Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Orpheo secoua la tête, une main fortement appliquée sur son front. « J'ai mal. » gémit-il.

« Je sais. » lui répondit Torr avec douceur. « Mais il va falloir prendre sur toi. »

Orpheo hocha la tête. Torr posa affectueusement sa main sur la tête d'Orpheo et replaça convenablement la capuche. James constata que Knight faisait de même.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Sirius. « Pourquoi… » Il fit un geste vague « … tout ça ? »

Le professeur Torr se dirigea vers la porte, l'entrouvrit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir.

« Personne. » conclut-il dans un soupir soulagé.

« Professeur ? » s'énerva Sirius.

« Le château est attaqué. » répondit-il rapidement.

« QUOI ? » s'exclamèrent-ils tous à la fois. « Encore ? » s'exclama quelqu'un. « Par qui ? » demanda Knight.

Torr dévisagea longuement le Serpentard. « Des Mangemorts. »

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » bredouilla Lily.

Le professeur Torr eut un petit rire amer. « Avec la magie, tout est possible. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ils l'ont déjà attaqué une fois et ont fait un véritable massacre. » remarqua Remus. « Il n'y a plus rien qui les intéresse. »

« Faux. La Défense y tient conseil. Toute la Défense ! »

Il y eut un instant de silence ébahi. La Défense était là.

« Mais depuis quand ? » demanda Peter.

« Depuis le début des vacances les choses ont commencé à s'organiser, mais après l'attaque de la veille, une réunion extraordinaire a été décidée. »

« C'est pour ça tous ces déménagements ? » fit Lily.

« Oui. » répondit distraitement Torr, alors qu'il jetait un nouveau coup d'œil dans le couloir. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » maugréa-t-il.

« Qui ? » demanda Orpheo.

« Le professeur Dawn. Elle va vous mettre à l'abri. »

« Nous mettre à l'abri ? » ricana Knight. « Et j'aimerais bien savoir où ? Poudlard est censé être l'endroit où nous devions être le plus à l'abri ! »

« Elle va vous guider dans la Forêt Interdite. »

« QUOI ?? »

« Excusez-moi, mais je crois avoir entendu que vous disiez Forêt Interdite. Si vous voulez vraiment que nous soyons en sécurité, fermez cette porte et barricadez-la ! » remarqua Carolis.

« Il va falloir aller dans la Forêt Interdite et vous mettre sous la protection des Dryades. » reprit le professeur Torr imperturbable.

« Quelle blague ! Les Dryades n'existent pas. » fit Carolis.

« Elles n'accepteront jamais. » coupa Meredith. « Elles ne se mêlent pas des affaires humaines. »

« Elles protègent ceux qui demandent leur protection. » assura Torr. Dans la gamme d'expressions inexpressives dont était capable Meredith, le doute s'inscrit sur son visage.

Du regard, Carolis allait de Meredith au professeur Torr. « Quoi ? Vous êtes en train de dire qu'elles existent ? »

« Bienvenue dans le monde de la magie. » fit Remus.

« Professeur ? » fit James. « S'il y a toute la Défense, mes parents sont là ? »

Torr hocha la tête.

« Et ma mère ? Avez-vous vu ma mère ? » demanda précipitamment Sirius, tandis qu'un nouvel espoir naissait. Cette fois Torr secoua la tête négativement d'un air désolé. « Juste votre père. »

« Ta mère fait partie de la Défense ? » s'étonna Peter. « Mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que ton père. »

James réalisa soudain que Peter disait vrai.

« Elle… C'est compliqué… » contourna Sirius. Un ange passa.

« Professeur ? » fit Lily. « Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer dans _Illusion_ et nous retrouver ? »

« Je vous rappelle que, depuis une semaine, ce jeu est votre sujet de conversation préféré avec le professeur Dawn. » répondit Torr, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. « J'ai pris une de ces petites demies-sphères, au hasard, je suis rentré dans le jeu et je vous ai retrouvés. » Dans sa bouche, cela semblait très simple.

Lily hocha la tête. « Mais comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver ? et nous guider jusqu'à l'auberge ? » reprit Lily.

« La voilà ! » s'exclama le professeur Torr, visiblement soulagé et oubliant totalement les questions de Lily. « Aurora est là. Il faut y aller, maintenant ! » annonça-t-il et il ouvrit grand la porte. Il s'engouffra dans le couloir entraînant avec lui des élèves absolument pas convaincus. « Rasez les murs ! » ordonna-t-il. « Et baissez-vous ! »

Dawn surgit devant eux. Elle était passablement essoufflée. « Pas par là, le chemin est coupé. Ils ont lâchés de sales bestioles dans le château. Ça va faire de sacrés dégâts ! Les armures vont les retenir, mais pas longtemps. »

« Des sales bestioles ? » répéta Peter. « Quel genre de sales bestioles ? »

Le professeur Dawn ne répondit pas, mais au jugé de sa tenue cela devait en être de sacrées vilaines !

Le professeur de Duel prit la tête de la colonne, tandis que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal en prenait la queue.

« Mais je croyais que la barrière autour du château avait été de nouveau dressée. » remarqua Orpheo.

« En effet, mais il y a eu des complications… La barrière n'a pas eu le temps de se dresser complètement à certains endroits. » expliqua Dawn.

« Attention ! » cria Torr. Une créature des plus horribles sauta parmi eux. Dans un hurlement de frayeur, ils s'éparpillèrent. Torr saisit la lance d'une armure et contint l'attaque.

« Au', je te les confie ! Ils doivent gagner la Forêt Interdite. » Dawn eut un moment d'hésitation. « Aurora ! » La voix de Torr était impérieuse.

« Allez vous autres, suivez-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle et elle reprit sa course sans jeter un regard en arrière.

Toutefois, James eut pour son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal un regard de sympathie : il allait avoir quelques difficultés.

« Ne traîne pas ! » le sermonna Sirius alors qu'il l'attrapait par la manche pour lui faire accélérer la cadence.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces monstres ? » s'écria Knight.

« Vous ne voulez pas le savoir, Knight. » répliqua le professeur Dawn.

Bientôt ils arrivèrent devant les grands escaliers centraux. Le professeur Dawn eut un instant d'hésitation avant de s'y aventurer. « Restez groupés ! » leur intima-t-elle.

Ils s'étaient à peine engagés dans les escaliers qu'un groupe de Mangemorts surgit d'un étage inférieur. Pendant une seconde infinitésimale, personne ne bougea, stupéfié par cette rencontre. Les Mangemorts furent les premiers à réagir. Leurs baguettes crachèrent des boules de feu qui semèrent la pagaille dans le groupe. Ce fut l'instant précis que choisirent les escaliers pour bouger. Avec horreur, James sentit la portion de marches où il était se déplacer, l'éloignant du professeur Dawn et de quelques uns de ses camarades. Hébétés, pétrifiés, James, Remus et Peter se dévisagèrent puis reportèrent leurs regards sur les autres qui, en contrebas, poursuivaient leur chemin. Le professeur envoyait des sorts dans toutes les directions pour protéger ses élèves, sans savoir qu'elle en laissait trois livrés à eux-mêmes. Peter fut le premier à réagir, il hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Mais ses appels étaient couverts par le bruit d'explosions et de cris qui se répercutaient sur les pierres du château assiégé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? » geignit Peter.

James ne répondit rien, il venait juste de remarquer que leur escalier les conduisait droit dans la gueule du loup-garou ! Face à eux, quatre Mangemorts dressaient lentement, sûrement leurs baguettes, certains de leur victoire. James pouvait presque les voir sourire derrière leur masque. Remus écarquilla les yeux et pâlit d'un coup. Peter tremblait tellement que ses genoux lâchèrent et il s'avachit en sanglotant. James serra le poing sur sa baguette, il n'était pas dit qu'il se rendrait aussi facilement. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas grand-chose, mais il se battrait ! Là était sa seule certitude.

Les baguettes ennemies s'allumaient de lueurs mortelles quand James vit les Mangemorts s'envoler brutalement dans les airs, comme soufflés par un vent trop violent. Ils s'écrasèrent un étage plus bas. Alors que James cherchait une logique à cet étrange phénomène, Pointcassé et deux autres sorciers surgirent du couloir.

Pas vraiment le temps d'assimiler la situation, Pointcassé les apostrophait brutalement : « Vous ! Venez avec nous ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous occuper de vous. »

« Mais. » commença James. « Nous devons aller dans la Forêt Interdite. » Il jeta un regard vers le bas des escaliers.

« Pourquoi au juste ? » aboya Pointcassé.

« Heu. Le professeur Torr nous a dit… »

« Bien sûr. » coupa Pointcassé. « Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter avec vous ! Vous choisissez ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y a un traître dans nos rangs et que tout va de travers depuis que lui et cette petite dinde française ont débarqué ici. Faites comme vous voulez ! Si vous pensez que ça m'amuse de protéger une saleté de loup-garou. » dit-il en désignant Remus du menton.

« Professeur ! » fit un des deux autres sorciers, un roux. « Nous n'avons pas le temps ! » Il lançait des regards anxieux dans tous les sens.

« Je sais Weasley ! » grogna le professeur de Potions. « Je ne suis peut-être plus votre professeur, mais ne pensez pas que vous pouvez me donner des ordres ! »

Il y eut un jet de paillettes et les escaliers qui permettaient de descendre disparurent dans un fracas assourdissant.

« Plus le temps de tergiverser, vous venez avec nous ! » décréta le troisième sorcier.

Et à toute vitesse, ils gravirent les escaliers.

« Jusqu'où allons nous monter ? » demanda Peter hors d'haleine.

« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Pettigrow ! Un peu de sport ne vous fera pas de mal. » claqua Pointcassé.

« Jusqu'à la plate-forme tout là-haut. » répondit le sorcier que Pointcassé avait appelé Weasley.

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda Remus.

« Cessez de poser des questions et courez ! » s'exclama Pointcassé. « A terre ! » cria-t-il.

James ne posa aucune question et obéit. Il entendit un cri et, angoissé, tourna la tête. Le troisième sorcier avait été touché.

« Il est sérieusement blessé. » déclara Weasley après un rapide examen.

« Tant pis, on le laisse là. » décida Pointcassé sans même prendre le temps de la réflexion.

« Mais… » commença James, choqué par l'attitude du professeur de Potions. Pointcassé ne lui accorda aucune attention, il avait repris son ascension. A regret, Weasley le suivit.

« Il ne faut jamais laisser un coéquipier blessé derrière. » s'exclama James.

« Nous sommes en guerre Potter, pas de temps à perdre avec quelques nobles attitudes. A lui de se débrouiller pour rester en vie. Chacun est responsable d'une mission et de sa personne. »

« Potter ? » s'exclama Weasley. « Le fils de Météra ? »

« En personne ! » grogna Pointcassé. « Et aussi égocentrique que sa mère. » ajouta-t-il en lançant vers un groupe de Mangemorts une fiole qui, en se brisant, produisit une terrible déflagration. « Saleté de vermines. Dire que les trois quarts de ces charognards[5] ont été mes élèves ! »

« C'est sûr que cela aurait dû faire d'eux de bonnes personnes. » fit James d'un ton acerbe.

« Toujours aussi marrant Potter ! »

« Tous vos élèves n'ont pas mal tourné. » tenta Weasley. « Regardez-nous. »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de me faire rire, Weasley ! »

« Vous êtes de la famille de Gontran ? » demanda Remus.

« C'est mon cousin. »

« Pas le moment de jouer aux arbres généalogiques, non plus. » aboya Pointcassé alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin le haut de l'escalier.

« Et pourquoi sommes-nous là ? » murmura Remus à Weasley.

« Pour protéger l'entrée de Poudlard. » répondit Weasley.

« Si je ne m'abuse ce ne serait pas un peu trop tard ? » remarqua James.

« Si vous continuez à faire de l'esprit Potter, vous aurez plus à craindre de moi que des Mangemorts. » s'énerva Pointcassé alors qu'ils atteignaient enfin la plateforme. « Weasley, occupez vous de la protection ! » Il s'agenouilla devant une dalle ronde et sortit de sa poche diverses fioles.

« Oui chef ! » Weasley tira sa baguette et, après quelques secondes de concentration, il matérialisa un solide mur de pierres. « Pour se dissimuler. » expliqua-t-il aux trois garçons. Puis il renforça le rempart avec différents sorts, juste à temps car de nouveaux Mangemorts surgissaient du couloir.

« Weasley ! » aboya Pointcassé. « L'escalier ! Détruisez l'escalier ! » Aussitôt le sorcier s'exécuta, bloquant le passage aux Mangemorts qui allaient s'y engager.

Les premiers tirs vinrent du côté ennemi et s'écrasèrent sur le mur qui trembla épouvantablement.

« C'est fait de bric et de broc, j'espère que ça tiendra. »

« Surtout que si je me souviens bien, les enchantements ne sont pas votre fort. » grinça Pointcassé.

Weasley ne répliqua pas, il était bien trop occupé à décocher des sorts et à éviter ceux des ennemis.

James, Remus et Peter ne savaient pas quoi faire. Weasley les avait fait s'agenouiller, dissimulés derrière le mur.

« Cinq contre un ! Si vous m'aidiez ce ne serait pas de refus. » finit-il pare dire, essoufflé et ruisselant de sueur.

James hocha la tête. « _Pyri_[6], ça peut vous aider ? »

« Vous apprenez ça maintenant à l'école ? Whaaa ! Ça a changé l'enseignement depuis mon époque ! »

James et Remus tirèrent leurs baguettes et se joignirent à Weasley pour contre-attaquer. James prit alors conscience de combien _Illusion_ avait approfondi les connaissances fraîchement inculquées par Dawn. Weasley ne cacha pas son étonnement. (« Vraiment changé ! »)

« Si seulement on pouvait avancer sans être vu. » soupira Weasley, alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, attendant que la batterie de sorts ennemis ne se calme.

« Une cape d'invisibilité, ça peut vous aider ? » demanda James.

« Oui et je veux bien aussi une dizaine d'Aurors. » soupira le sorcier.

James sortit sa cape, sous le regard éberlué de Weasley. « Plein de ressources ! Ça avance ? » demanda-t-il au professeur de Potions.

« ___a_ fait son possible. » grommela Pointcassé. « Mais _ça_ a besoin d'encore un peu plus de temps. »

« On va voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

James déplia sa cape et entendit alors un petit tintement : quelque chose était tombé sur le sol. Remus se pencha et quand il tendit la main, James reconnut les petites ailes que Sirius avait eues à Noël.

« C'est à Sirius ! Comment se fait-il qu'elles soient là ? » s'étonna Peter.

James les prit. « Aucune idée, en tout cas, on peut dire qu'elles tombent à pic. » James s'en chaussa puis disparut sous sa cape.

Remus l'arrêta. « James, c'est de la folie !! »

« Baissez-vous ! » cria Weasley. Il y eut un terrible bruit de vent et un craquement. Quand ils relevèrent la tête, ils découvrirent qu'un tir venait de fendre le mur.

« Plus trop le choix. »

« James, tu sais au moins ce que tu vas faire ? » Remus avait l'air bien plus effrayé que James ne l'était.

« J'improviserai. » Remus tendit la main pour le retenir mais arrêta son geste.

« Bonne chance. » lui souffla Peter.

Pointcassé était trop concentré sur son travail pour remarquer le départ de James. Il ne remarquait déjà même pas les jets de lumière qui le frôlaient ! Weasley regarda James disparaître sous la cape sans dire un mot.

James courut vers le bord le plus éloigné du mur pour éviter d'être touché par des sorts perdus. Il avança précautionneusement jusqu'à la limite de la plate-forme. Quand il fut au bord, face au vide qui séparait la plateforme de la sortie de couloir d'où attaquaient les Mangemorts, James sentit son cœur cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il espérait très fortement que les petites ailes fonctionneraient. Ils n'avaient encore jamais pu en éprouver les capacités. James se secoua, il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir peur : à chaque sort, le mur s'abîmait un peu plus. Il inspira profondément et fit un premier pas au-dessus du vide. Aussitôt, les petites ailes se mirent à battre furieusement. James osa alors se reposer sur son pied : ça tenait !

Le plus rapidement possible, il traversa le vide, à tel point qu'il dérapa quand il arriva sur le sol ferme et manqua de pousser un cri. Un des Mangemorts dut l'entendre car il tourna la tête de son côté, mais, comme il ne vit rien, il retourna à son activité ( : bombarder le mur de protection de Weasley qui cèderait bientôt).

Il y avait quatre Mangemorts qui tiraient et un cinquième qui ne cessait d'encourager ses camarades, tout en les menaçant.

« Le Maître veut que nous prenions cette plate-forme nous devons obéir. Ce ne sont pas deux sorciers de bas étages et des gamins qui vont nous en empêcher. »

James visa celui qui était le plus proche et en retrait. «_ Stupefix_. » lança-t-il. Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, le Mangemort se figea dans son mouvement. James devait agir vite maintenant et tous les neutraliser avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent qu'ils étaient attaqués.

James figeait le deuxième Mangemort quand il entendit un cri de victoire. Avec horreur, il découvrit que le mur de Weasley venait de céder et mettait à nu ses amis. Il y eut un nouveau tir et James entendit un cri de douleur.

C'était Remus !

« Il en manque un ! » déclara le chef. Il se tourna alors vers ses hommes et remarqua que deux d'entre eux étaient stupéfixés. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne réagit pas. « Faites attention ! » grogna-t-il finalement. « Il est là ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama un des Mangemorts.

« Silence ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse, je m'en charge. Vous autres, continuez de tirer. »

Le Mangemort tourna la tête en tout sens, sondant les endroits sombres où James aurait été susceptible de se cacher. Ses yeux se fixèrent à l'endroit exact où se dissimulait James. A pas lents, le Mangemort avança vers James qui reculait, hypnotisé par le regard de braise que laissait voir le masque noir.

« Viens-là mon bonhomme. » susurra le Mangemort, ses yeux plantés droit dans ceux de James. Etait-il possible que le Mangemort puisse le voir malgré la cape d'invisibilité ? James préféra ne pas rester à attendre la réponse sans rien faire.

« _Stupéfix_. » lança-t-il.

Mais le sorcier évita très facilement le sort. « Qui se cache sous cette cape ? Vous autres, ne faiblissez pas ! » dit-il aux deux Mangemorts. « Dépêchez-vous ! Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps, ne l'oubliez pas ! Cette plateforme mène à la source de pouvoir de Poudlard, nous devons l'atteindre au plus vite. »

James n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ces paroles : ses amis étaient sans protection et un Mangemort le menaçait d'une baguette magique. Il recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur. Plus aucun moyen de fuir ! Le sorcier tendit la main et fit tomber la cape. Il eut un moment de surprise pendant lequel les deux opposants se fixèrent, ahuris. James sortit le premier de sa stupeur. Sans réfléchir, il tendit sa baguette et de tous ses poumons, comme si cela pouvait intensifier le sort, il hurla « _Expelliarmus_. » La baguette du Mangemort sauta des mains de son propriétaire, tandis que ce dernier était propulsé en arrière et heurtait avec violence le sol, tellement fort qu'il en perdit conscience. Un des deux derniers Mangemorts se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait. James ne réfléchit pas un instant. « _Gelu_. » cria-t-il. Le Mangemort se recouvrit d'une épaisse couche de glace. L'autre Mangemort jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus sont épaule. Erreur fatale ! Weasley en profita pour lui décocher un sort. Le sorcier perdit l'équilibre et bascula dans le vide en hurlant.

Pendant quelques secondes, James ne bougea plus. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son cœur cognait fort et sa respiration était saccadée. La vision du mur écroulé et de Remus étendu au sol le calma et il se dépêcha de retourner auprès de ses amis. Remus, tremblant, se tenait le ventre et Peter, tout aussi tremblant, était blanc comme un linge. Weasley s'essuyait le front alors qu'il passait sa baguette au dessus de la blessure Remus.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire. Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en médicomagie. » Il regarda James. « C'est du bon boulot Potter. »

« Mouais. » grogna Pointcassé. James vit de loin que la dalle circulaire était recouverte d'un maillage de fil lumineux noirs et gris. « S'ils veulent vraiment cette plate-forme, d'autres vont venir. Ils étaient aussi peu nombreux parce qu'ils pensaient que personne ne défendrait l'entrée. »

« Ils n'ont pas eu tort. » remarqua Weasley. « Jamais de moi-même je n'aurais eu l'idée de venir défendre cette plateforme. D'ailleurs je n'en vois toujours pas l'utilité. C'est un passage stratégique ? »

« Toujours aussi stupide et inculte, Weasley. » statua Pointcassé. Weasley accusa le coup.

Sans apporter d'autres informations, Pointcassé se tourna vers Remus. « Vous pissez le sang, un sang infecté en plus ! Vous feriez bien de me débarrasser le plancher. Je ne veux pas risquer ma peau pour sauver un déchet comme vous. Potter, prenez votre copain et allez où vous voulez, sauf vous jeter dans la gueule d'un loup-garou, ma conscience professionnelle s'arrête ici. Weasley il va falloir dresser un rempart un peu plus solide que votre dernière tentative si vous voulez que l'on résiste à une nouvelle attaque. Et aucun fantôme quand on en a besoin, il nous faudrait du renfort ! » pesta-t-il.

James passa le bras de Remus par dessus son épaule, Peter prit l'autre.

« Trouvez un endroit sûr et n'en sortez pas ! » fit Weasley. « Nous allons reprendre la situation en main, d'accord ? »

« Qui essayez-vous de convaincre Weasley ? Vous ou les gamins ? »

« Bonne chance ! » souffla James.

« C'est pas de chance dont nous avons besoin, mais de sorciers. » maugréa Pointcassé.

Weasley créa une passerelle et les trois Maraudeurs gagnèrent un couloir adjacent.

Pendant quelques pas, ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot. Ce fut Peter qui rompit le premier le silence.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda Peter.

« D'abord soigner Remus. » répondit sombrement James. Remus était au bord de l'inconscience. « Aide-moi à bien mettre la cape. Moins nous nous ferons remarquer mieux nous nous porterons. »

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? »

« Sûrement. » répondit James sans la moindre hésitation. « Ils sont avec Dawn. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un couloir peu éclairé, pour reprendre leur souffle. Très précautionneusement, ils étendirent Remus. James toucha son front, il était brûlant. La plaie ne saignait plus mais semblait vraiment vilaine. Cette couleur noire n'était définitivement pas rassurante.

« Mais qu'est-ce nous allons faire ? » gémit Peter. « Le soigner, je veux bien, mais comment ? Ton père t'a appris des trucs ? » Du revers de sa manche, il épongeait le front de Remus.

« Non. » fit James. « Mais j'ai ça. » et il tendit la Roue du Destin. « Remus pour le coup, il va falloir nous dire ce que veut dire le "J". »

James secoua doucement Remus pour le ramener au seuil de la conscience. « Remus, j'ai besoin que tu te concentres, quel est ton deuxième prénom ? » Remus cligna des yeux, sembla ne pas comprendre puis rabaissa ses paupières.

Peter agita sa baguette au-dessus du visage du malade et en fit tomber un filet d'eau. « Remus. » supplia-t-il, les larmes au bord des yeux. Remus, péniblement, essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

« _Amplificum_. » fit Peter en tendant sa baguette vers la gorge de Remus.

« Janus. » murmura-t-il.

James hocha la tête. Il tourna la petite aiguille vers la partie "Guérison." « Remus Janus Lupin. » dit-il. Des petites étincelles blanches commencèrent à palpiter autour de Remus. Sa blessure noire cessa de s'étendre et rétrécit même, mais ne disparut pas pour autant. Le souffle de Remus devint un peu moins oppressant.

« Comment tu te sens ? » s'empressa de demander James.

« Mieux. » répondit difficilement le blessé. « Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir une lame qui me cisaille le ventre. »

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas faire mieux. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Tu peux te lever ? Il ne vaut mieux pas rester trop longtemps au même endroit. » fit Peter, en jetant un regard inquiet vers une source imaginaire de bruit. « Tous les cadres ont été désertés, je n'aime pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda Remus. « Vous croyez que nous devons nous rendre dans la Forêt Interdite comme l'a dit Torr ? »

James secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Cette histoire de traître m'inquiète. »

« Si Torr nous voulait vraiment du mal, il ne serait pas venu nous tirer d'_Illusion_. » fit remarquer Peter.

Remus semblait trop mal en point pour réfléchir et James ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« La forêt ne semble pas une mauvaise idée. » déclara finalement Remus entre deux inspirations sifflantes. « Qui oserait nous y suivre ? Et Peter en rat, toi en cerf, vous ne risquez rien. »

« Mais toi ? » fit James. « Un loup-garou sous forme humaine et blessé est une victime de premier choix. »

« Qui sait ? Peut-être que si nous les appelons très fort, les Dryades viendront vraiment à notre secours. »

« Tu lis trop de contes de fée ! » se moqua James alors qu'il aidait Remus à se remettre debout. Son ventre se noua quand il sentit combien son ami était fiévreux. La Roue du Destin n'avait fait que retarder le maléfice, son pouvoir n'était pas assez grand pour le contrecarrer. Il fallait s'occuper de Remus et vite ou il était perdu.

James sentit que Remus recommençait à peser de plus en plus lourd : ses jambes ne le portaient quasiment plus. Le maléfice avait repris son œuvre malfaisante. James hésitait à jeter un sort, même un aussi simple qu'un _Alleviarecorpus_[7] de peur d'enclencher une réaction en chaîne magique. Il jeta un regard à Peter : ce dernier était passé du blanc au vert et sanglotait silencieusement. James grinça des dents. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent le coup !

Plus ils avançaient, plus le bruit des sorts et les cris s'amplifiaient. Plus ils avançaient et plus Peter ralentissait. James essayait de le forcer à presser le pas, car la façon dont la tête de Remus se balançait l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Ils sortirent d'un couloir pour déboucher dans une galerie. A l'étage inférieur, on se battait. Peter s'arrêta net.

« Non, non, nous ne pourrons jamais traverser. » bégaya-t-il. « Il y a un Mangemort là, juste sur notre chemin et plein en bas ! »

« C'est le seul chemin. » souffla James.

« Non, non. » Peter secouait la tête obstinément. « Je ne veux pas mourir. » Il reculait maintenant. James dut suivre son mouvement, s'il ne voulait pas lâcher Remus.

« Peter ! Ecoute-moi ! Nous allons avancer et traverser la galerie. Nous avons une cape d'invisibilité, personne ne nous verra. D'accord ? Peter regarde-moi. » Il devait accrocher le regard de son ami. « Regarde-moi ! » Les yeux de Peter étaient agrandis par la peur, ses pupilles n'étaient plus qu'un point perdu dans ses iris. James inspira, il devait absolument gommer toute peur, toute appréhension de sa voix ou de son expression.

« Peter, tu peux le faire ! Tu peux le faire. » répéta-t-il plus doucement. Peter hocha mécaniquement la tête, imperméable aux encouragements. Mais quand James fit un pas en avant, il se laissa entraîner. Lentement, ils reprirent leur marche chaotique. James prit grand soin de mettre Peter côté mur, pour qu'il ne puisse voir ce qui se passait en contrebas. James s'efforça de ne pas regarder non plus d'ailleurs, il craignait de manquer de courage. Il raffermit sa prise sur Remus. « Courage, mec. Je te promets que je vais te tirer de là. » murmura-t-il. Si seulement il savait comment… Les Dryades existaient-elles seulement ? James secoua la tête. Ne pas penser, ne pas penser, ne pas penser et avancer !

Ils avaient parcouru déjà la moitié du chemin, quand une créature horrible surgit devant eux, la même que celle qui avait attaqué Torr. James eut le temps de mieux la voir et le regretta. La créature avait huit pattes noires et velues, épaisses comme des tuyaux d'évacuation. Son corps, qui rappelait celui d'une araignée, était surmonté d'une tête de molosse, grondante, pourvue de plusieurs rangées de dents et de dizaines d'yeux jaunes. Peter poussa un hurlement strident qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention du Mangemort en faction. Mais James s'inquiétait plus de la créature qui devait les sentir car, malgré leur invisibilité, elle avançait résolument vers eux. Peter se gela sur place, littéralement paralysé par la peur.

« Peter ! Peter ! » soufflait James.

Il fallait passer ! Pour le moment, le Mangemort ne soupçonnait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Dans la pénombre, il n'avait sûrement pas encore remarqué les trois paires de pieds sans corps, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Surtout que la monstrueuse créature prenait de l'assurance : elle avait reconnu l'odeur humaine et l'absence de chair à voir ne l'inquiétait plus.

« Peter ! » souffla James plus fort.

« Je. je pe-peux pas bou-bouger. James. Je-je pe-peux pas. » Peter était au bord de la crise de panique.

« La Roue. » souffla Remus.

Fébrilement, James tira l'objet magique de sa poche. Il y avait une section qui s'appelait "Courage".

« Peter Edmund Pettigrow. » murmura James alors qu'il positionnait l'aiguille. Des paillettes dorées entourèrent Peter qui cessa de claquer des dents.

« On y va Peter. » fit James le plus bas possible car le Mangemort n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux maintenant.

Doucement, difficilement, Peter avança. Ils laissèrent le Mangemort derrière eux sans difficulté, mettant à profit la pénombre, mais quand la bête pressa le pas, venant à leur rencontre, Peter hésita. Le Mangemort dut prendre cette avancée pour une menace contre sa personne car il tira sa baguette et formula quelques mots. Un éclair noir frappa violemment la bête qui se retira sans demander son reste. James accéléra le pas. Il fallait se dépêcher, il ne savait pas combien de temps la Roue du Destin officierait. Seulement, en se pressant, Remus se prit les pieds dans la cape. Ils s'affalèrent tous trois sur le sol, parfaitement visibles. Le Mangemort cracha un juron en découvrant les trois adolescents. James alourdi par le poids de Remus et emberlificoté dans la cape ne pouvait atteindre sa baguette pour prévenir l'attaque du Mangemort. Plus il se débattait, plus il s'emmêlait. Ils étaient fichus !

« _Lux_. » s'écria Peter.

Le Mangemort recula, aveuglé par le sort de Peter. Les autres étaient trop occupés à se battre plus bas pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Les garçons en profitèrent pour décamper. Ils atteignirent l'autre extrémité de la galerie et arrivèrent dans un nouveau couloir. Ils poussèrent la première porte qu'ils trouvèrent.

Peter s'effondra sur le sol et Remus le suivit. James s'appuya contre le mur et inspira profondément. Il remarqua alors seulement combien son cœur battait fort et vite.

« Lux ? » fit James, étonné.

Peter haussa les épaules, lui-même étonné. « C'est le premier sort auquel j'ai pensé. »

James éclata de rire et un faible sourire apparut sur les lèvres violettes de Remus. Peter les suivit dans leur hilarité, quelque peu gêné, mais fier de son exploit.

« James, nous ne pouvons pas rester. La créature nous a flairé, elle va nous suivre. » finit par dire Remus, la voix rauque.

James retrouva son sérieux et essaya de rassembler ses esprits et de trouver un moyen sûr et rapide de gagner la forêt. « Si je me souviens bien, les filles ont parlé d'un passage dans le coin. »

« Plus loin. » précisa Peter. « Mais il nous faudra le temps de trouver la bonne pierre qui permet d'ouvrir le passage. »

« On l'aura. » certifia James.

« Vraiment ? Tu as vu la tête de cette bête. Nous ferions tout aussi bien de nous barricader ici. Personne ne viendra nous y trouver. Il y a trop de pièces et qui se soucie de nous ? »

« Si nous ne bougeons pas, Remus va y rester ! Sa seule chance est de recevoir des soins. »

« Nous ne pourrons jamais trouver Pomfresh ! »

« C'est pour cette raison qu'il faut aller dans la Forêt Interdite et trouver les Dryades. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elles sont des Guérisseuses. » James s'abstint de dire que tout cela appartenait au folklore et que si ça se trouvait c'était totalement faux et infondé.

« On ne pourra jamais les trouver. Et même si nous les trouvions, pourquoi nous aideraient-elles ? »

« Elles le feront ! » assura James. « Allez, viens Peter ! » James repassait le bras de Remus par-dessus son épaule.

Mais Peter secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas mourir ! » L'effet de la Roue avait maintenant complètement disparu.

James empoigna Peter. « Nous n'allons pas mourir d'accord. Personne. Alors debout ! » Le ton autoritaire eut raison de Peter qui se leva et vint reprendre sa place aux côtés de Remus.

Le loup-garou n'avait maintenant plus même la force de tenir sur ses jambes, ses deux camarades devaient le porter complètement. James ouvrit la porte et ils se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement. Ils avancèrent dans le couloir, se rendant là où les filles leur avaient parlé d'un passage.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le mur. Elles avaient fait mention d'un code. Il fallait effleurer une pierre un certain nombre de fois, mais laquelle ? [8]

« James ! James ! » s'écria Peter. « Le mon-monstre ! »

James ne jeta pas même un coup d'œil vers le point que pointait l'index de Peter, le souffle rauque de la créature lui suffit à comprendre qu'elle les avait retrouvés. A moins que c'en fût une autre. Peu importait !

Zut ! Il leur manquait du temps. James regarda la Roue. Si seulement, ils n'avaient pas utilisé aussi bêtement la portion "Temps" [9]. Ce n'était vraiment pas de chance !… Pas de chance ?

« James Henry Potter. » dit-il en positionnant l'aiguille sur la mention "Chance". Des paillettes violettes l'enveloppèrent un court instant.

« James ! James ! » couinait Peter en tirant sur son vêtement. La créature, sûre d'elle, avançait à petit pas, pas pressée du tout.

James tendit sa baguette. « Souhaite-moi bonne chance, Lunard. » murmura-t-il.

Du bout de sa baguette, il tapota, au hasard, quatre fois une pierre. Les quelques secondes qui suivirent furent les plus longues que James expérimenta.

« James ! Jaaaaames. »

Dans un bruit mécanique, une ouverture se fit dans le mur et un escalier apparut. Le monstre dû comprendre que ses proies risquaient de lui échapper, car il accéléra. James et Peter eurent juste le temps d'affermir leur prise sur Remus et ils descendirent la volée de marches. Une fois dans le parc, James effleura une pierre de sa baguette, n'importe laquelle, mais par la chance la bonne. Le mur se reconstitua coinçant le monstre dans le château.

Le froid de la nuit gela James. Dans le ciel, pas de lune, pas une étoile, les contours se découpaient à peine dans l'obscurité.

« Allez viens, Peter. La forêt est toute poche maintenant. » Peter leva la tête, il était assis dans la neige, le regard hébété. Remus délirait. Avec difficulté, Peter parvint à se mettre sur ses pieds et vint aider James à soutenir Remus.

« Allez, courage ! Nous arrivons au bout. »

Ils allaient se mettre en route quand ils furent arrêtés par une ombre.

Une silhouette plus exactement.

Et encore plus exactement, un Mangemort.

« Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot. »

Ou plutôt une Mangemorte.

Le coeur de James s'arrêta de battre.

Peter n'y résista pas, il s'effondra.

Le sort de Chance avait finalement été de très courte durée.

« James Potter ! Tu es le petit sorcier le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne, j'espère que tu en es conscient. »

Cette voix. James la connaissait. « Qui êtes-vous ? » James fut étonné de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Oh c'est vrai ! J'oublie toujours cette histoire de cagoule. » La Mangemorte retira son capuchon et le sublime visage de Minigalle apparut. « Surprise ! » dit-elle.

James n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'était elle la traîtresse ?!

Un sphinx arriva alors à petit trot. « Ils arrivent ! » dit-il.

« Merci Touéris. Il ne faut pas traîner ici. Tu es une valeur marchande très importante James. Suis-moi ! »

Minigalle attrapa Remus sans ménagement et le posa sur le dos du sphinx. Elle attrapa Peter par le col et le força à se lever, mais ses jambes ne le maintirent pas pour autant. « Pettigrow ! Bon sang, allez vous pour une fois me montrer que vous n'êtes pas une chiffe molle ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

James regarda Remus. Il ne tiendrait pas. Il était à bout de force.

Peter parvint à trouver un semblant de tonus et resta debout. Minigalle se tourna vers James et de sa baguette lui intima d'avancer. James ne bougea pas. « Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser un Impérium ! » claqua Minigalle.

_Imperium_…

Sans un mot, James avança, tandis que dans sa poche, ses doigts se refermaient sur la Roue du Destin.

°

° °

°

« Professeur ! » s'écria avec horreur Orpheo. « Nous avons perdu James, Remus et Pettigrow. »

Le professeur Dawn s'arrêta net et tourna la tête. Lily l'imita. Effectivement, plus haut, les trois Maraudeurs remontaient les escaliers le plus vite possible, sous les sorts étincelants de Mangemorts. Ils étaient encadrés de deux sorciers et de Pointcassé. La sorcière pâlit épouvantablement et elle laissa échapper un juron des plus grossiers qui, sur le coup, choqua tout le monde et leur fit momentanément oublier la situation. Le professeur de Duel se reprit vite. « Nous devons partir ! » décréta-t-elle froidement.

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser ! » s'exclama Sirius.

La sorcière ne resta muette que quelques secondes. « Ils nous rejoindront. » Son ton était posé. L'émotion qui avait affluée en elle, avait été aussitôt étouffée. « Nous ne pouvons rester au même endroit, c'est trop dangereux ! Il faut y aller ! »

Elle reprit sa descente, mais personne ne bougea.

« Venez ! » tonna-t-elle. « Pointcassé s'occupera d'eux ! »

Difficilement, ils se mirent à la suivre. Lily ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers l'endroit où James avait disparu. Orpheo lui attrapa la main. « Ne t'inquiète pas, ils se débrouilleront. » Lily hocha la tête.

Le professeur Dawn accéléra le pas et ils coururent derrière elle.

Lily avait du mal à descendre aussi vite les escaliers, plus d'une fois elle manqua de chuter en avant, mais toujours la main d'Orpheo la retenait. Les portions d'escaliers qui changeaient continuellement de position les obligeaient parfois à revenir sur leurs pas ou faire des détours. Lily était à bout de forces, sa bouche était sèche, elle entendait comme un bourdonnement et ses jambes lui faisaient mal.

Lorsque d'un couloir annexe sur leur droite, apparurent deux Mangemorts, involontairement, Lily ralentit l'allure.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester dans les escaliers. » cria Dawn. « Nous sommes bien trop à découvert. Vous prendrez le couloir à droite. »

« Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je ne pense pas que ces deux types-là vont facilement nous laisser passer. » fit Carolis.

Le professeur Dawn tendit sa baguette et lança la formule élémentaire du vent. Les deux Mangemorts furent projetés par-dessus la balustrade. Lily fut glacée par le bruit de leurs corps s'écrasant sur le sol. La sorcière se tourna vers ses élèves. « La voie est dégagée. » dit-elle simplement.

Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir sombre et apparemment tranquille.

« Est-ce que vous savez où nous allons au moins ? » demanda Carolis. Le professeur Dawn hocha la tête.

Peu à peu, ils ralentirent le rythme et Lily en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Un terrible point de côté la pliait presque en deux de douleur, le sang lui battait fort aux tempes et elle avait l'impression d'être une peau de tambour, tant son cœur cognait fort.

Ils enfilaient les couloirs sans croiser âme qui vive.

« Est-ce normal que nous ne rencontrions personne ? » s'étonna Carolis.

Le visage sévère, Dawn répliqua qu'il ne fallait pas se plaindre : les ennuis tombaient toujours suffisamment tôt sur le coin du nez.

« Je ne me plains pas. » se défendit Moïra Carolis. « C'est juste étrange. Mais il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très intéressants. » Dawn ne répondit rien, tandis que Lily se faisait de plus en plus de soucis pour James. Il était manifeste que James n'était pas le seul visé dans cette attaque mais il n'en était pas moins en danger. La main d'Orpheo se fit plus présente dans la sienne. Il lui souriait aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait.

« … et puis le château est grand. » ajouta Orpheo.

Le professeur de Duel expliqua que les affrontements étaient concentrés dans le parc et dans les quartiers qui avaient été réaménagés pour la Défense. Ils étaient loin des combats, ils ne risquaient rien.

Lily ne parvenait pas à partager son optimisme. De loin en loin, des bruits d'explosion s'entendaient.

« Comment ça se passe ? … Les combats je veux dire… Est-ce qu'on gagne ? » demanda Orpheo.

Sans aucun affect dans la voix, Dawn déclara que les Mangemorts avaient eu l'avantage de la surprise.

« Ils vont gagner alors ? » demanda Meredith.

« Non ! » déclara fermement Dawn. Elle eut un petit sourire. « Nous ne laisserons jamais une telle chose se produire. » C'était une promesse. « _Il_ ne laissera jamais une telle chose arriver. » ajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Un bref instant son expression s'adoucit et son regard s'éclaira. Lily, déconcertée, assista à ce phénomène qui passa inaperçu auprès des autres.

« Il ? C'est le professeur Torr ? » demanda Meredith.

Le professeur Dawn s'arrêta à un endroit où le couloir faisait un coude et jeta à un coup d'œil à son élève. « Qui d'autre ? » fut sa seule réponse.

« Parce que vous pensez qu'il pourra faire quelque chose, seul, face à tous ces Mangemorts ? » fit Knight, légèrement acide.

« Qui a dit qu'il serait seul ? » claqua Dawn.

Il y eut un bruit, tout le monde sursauta. Sirius laissa échapper un sort qui embrasa un rideau.

« Calmez-vous Black ! » dit froidement Dawn alors qu'elle éteignait le début d'incendie.

Peeves émergea du mur. Il chantonnait une petite chanson.

« _C'est le binz, c'est le bazar ! _

«_ Ils tombent, ils tombent, _

«_ Comme des mouches_

«_ Les gentils sorciers._

«_ C'est le binz, c'est le bazar_

«_ Car les méchants sont dans la place_

«_ Et qu'il y a de la casse. _

«_ Ça saigne et ça crie._

«_ C'est le binz…_ »

« Silence ! » cria Sirius.

« … _c'est le bazar !_

«_ Ils tombent, ils tombent, _

«_ Comme des mouches_

«_ Les gentils sorciers._ » continuait effrontément et avec un plaisir affiché Peeves. Sirius voulut se jeter sur l'esprit frappeur, mais il ne rencontra que brutalement le mur. L'horrible caquètement de Peeves se fit entendre alors qu'il disparaissait derrière un autre mur. __

« Ça ne sert à rien Sirius. » fit Dawn. Elle prit autoritairement le poing du garçon et constata qu'il se l'était entaillé. Elle tira sa baguette de sa poche et d'une formule referma la blessure. « Mais je te promets que quand on aura un peu plus le temps, je t'apprendrai une formule qui fera à jamais regretter à ce poltergeist de malheur ses paroles. »

« On ne peut rien faire à un poltergeist. » répondit Sirius d'une voix détachée.

« C'est ce que beaucoup croient. »

Il releva la tête et dévisagea la sorcière. « Vous êtes vraiment persuadée que nous allons survivre, hein ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius resta interdit, puis son expression changea, se fit décidée. « Si, bien sûr que si. »

« Tu vois. »

« Dites, c'est vraiment calme, ici. » reprit Lily. « Pourquoi se donner la peine de sortir ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Evans. » fit Knight. « Pour une fois… » crut-il le bon d'ajouter.

Dawn secoua la tête. « Nous avons besoin des Dryades. »

« Elles ne vous aideront pas, jamais. » déclara Meredith.

« Il faudra les convaincre. »

Meredith haussa les épaules et redevint muette.

« Le couloir est peut-être tranquille, mais nous ne devrions pas rester au même endroit plus longtemps. » déclara Carolis. « Peeves pourrait bien signaler notre position. »

« Pas besoin. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il suffit de passer la porte. »

« La porte ? Quelle porte ? » firent-ils tous en même temps.

« Celle-là. » Dawn tapota de sa baguette le mur. Sous les yeux étonnés des élèves, apparut, effectivement, une porte.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Lily.

« La sortie de secours. » dit Dawn laconiquement. « Un petit cadeau des Fondateurs. »

« Dites ? C'est de quel fondateur ce cadeau ? » demanda Orpheo.

« Rowena Serdaigle. »

« Elle a vraiment un truc avec les portes, hein ? » fit-il sur un ton ironique. Un rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres de la sorcière.

« Seuls les professeurs connaissent cette porte et peuvent l'ouvrir. »

« Et où mène-t-elle ? » demanda Sirius.

« A la forêt interdite… j'espère. »

« Vous espérez ? » s'exclama Knight. « C'est quoi cette blague ? »

« C'est plutôt un pari. » fit le professeur Dawn. « Un pari à mille Gallions. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Knight qui ne masqua pas sa surprise.

« Vous avez une poussière dans l'œil ? » demanda acidement Carolis. « Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous voulez dire que vous n'en savez rien ? »

« Personne ne le sait. » répondit tranquillement le professeur de Duel. « La porte nous mène là où l'on doit aller… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette phrase sibylline ? On croirait entendre Trelawney ! »

« Pourquoi prendre ce chemin ? » demanda Sirius.

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas d'autre ! »

« Il doit forcément y en avoir un. » intervint Lily. « Il y a des passages secrets partout… »

« Tous les sorciers de Grande Bretagne viennent de Poudlard. » coupa Dawn. « Ils y ont vécu sept ans. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers et vous ne serez pas les derniers à en explorer tous les recoins. Nous ne pouvons que nous en remettre au château. »

« Mais… » commença Lily.

« Et James et les autres ? » acheva Orpheo.

« Pointcassé s'occupera d'eux. » assura Dawn.

« Bien sûr ! » dit avec ironie Sirius. « Il faudrait déjà qu'il avale un chaudron de potion _Peacenlov_[10]. Il hait James et Remus ! Et si ça se trouve, le traître c'est lui. »

Dawn perdit un instant contenance. « Un traître ? Mais comment… ? »

« Un traître ? » s'exclamèrent en même temps Carolis et Orpheo.

« N'y a-t-il donc personne en qui on puisse avoir confiance ? » soupira Knight.

« Oh ! ça te va bien de dire ça ! »

« Ça suffit ! » s'exclama Dawn. « Je ne sais pas comment vous avez entendu parler de cette histoire de traître mais… » Elle s'arrêta tout d'un coup et son regard s'agrandit. « Mais maintenant, il n'est plus temps de discuter ! » dit-elle rapidement.

Ils suivirent son regard et découvrirent une des ignobles créatures qui avançaient vers eux.

« Comment ça se fait que nous ne les ayons pas entendues approcher ? » s'étonna Carolis.

« Parce que c'est ça la question que tu te poses ? » s'exclama Knight.

« La porte ! C'est la seule issue. » déclara Dawn. « D'accord ? » Ils hochèrent tous la tête en signe d'acceptation alors qu'ils ne quittaient pas des yeux la créature. Lily n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi monstrueux, on ne montrait pas de telles créatures dans les manuels scolaires !

« Une dernière chose. » reprit Dawn. « Si jamais nous sommes séparés, vous devrez vous rendre par vos propres moyens dans la Forêt Interdite. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui !! »

Dawn attrapa alors la poignée et tira dessus avec une difficulté évidente, comme si le panneau de bois offrait une très grande résistance. Puis d'un coup, comme si un vent violant soufflait, la porte s'ouvrit toute grande. « Foncez ! »

Et les uns après les autres ils passèrent la porte. Orpheo attrapa une nouvelle fois la main de Lily. « Je ne te lâche pas, OK ? » Elle hocha la tête et ils passèrent en même temps la porte.

Cela ne dura pas même une seconde. Elle était à peine entrée qu'elle ressortait.

La première chose que Lily sentit, ce fut la neige à ses pieds. Elle était dehors, à quelques mètres de la Forêt Interdite.

Il faisait nuit noire.

« Lily ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. » répondit-elle à Orpheo.

Derrière eux, il y eut un bruit de porte qui claquait et Meredith apparut. La porte se referma disparut, puis revint et se rouvrit brutalement. Cette fois, ce fut Dawn qui émergea. Et une nouvelle fois la porte se referma, disparut… pour ne plus reparaître.

« Et les autres ? » s'exclama aussitôt Dawn.

Lily constata en effet que ni Sirius, ni Knight, ni Carolis n'étaient là.

« Ils sont pourtant passés devant nous, ils devraient être déjà là. » fit Orpheo en tournant la tête en tout sens. Mais l'obscurité était telle qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse voir quelque chose. « Il n'y a personne. »

Tremblante, Meredith se mit à reculer. « Non, nous ne sommes pas seuls. » Sa voix était chevrotante.

« Vous en êtes sûre ? » demanda Dawn.

Meredith ne répondit que par un « oui » étranglé. Dawn sortit aussitôt sa baguette.

« Votre sensibilité est surprenante, Miss Adhonores. » dit une voix déchirant le silence nocturne.

Lily perçut alors comme une plainte sourde, à mi-chemin entre le grondement et le feulement. Dawn murmura une formule et une boule de lumière s'envola de sa main. Dans la clarté artificielle apparurent des silhouettes étranges, étirées, décharnées, déformées.

Meredith poussa un hurlement.

« Zut ! Des Furies ! » pesta Dawn.

« Oui ma chère et deux douzaines. » fit la voix désincarnée.

Lily scruta un peu plus les ténèbres. Les créatures n'osaient pas trop entrer dans le périmètre de la boule de lumière. La main d'Orpheo dans la sienne se faisait plus pressente. Mais la curiosité était plus forte. Une des Furies bougea et Lily perçut pendant un instant la face la plus ignoble qui soit ! Des dents immensément longues jaillissaient de mâchoires proéminentes, une peau de cendre collait à des os difformes, un front fuyant arrivait sur un crâne ovoïdal et des yeux caves se perdaient dans des orbites trop grandes. Lily se recula épouvantée.

« Tu as raison d'avoir peur petite Lily. Je dois dire que je suis assez étonné de vous voir ici. Je pensais que vous étiez gentiment coincés dans le jeu. Cela aurait été bien plus malin d'y rester d'ailleurs. Maintenant je vais être obligé de me montrer un peu plus méchant. »

« Qui est là ? » cria Dawn.

« Allons ! Allons ! Aurora, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne reconnais pas ma voix ? C'est vrai que d'habitude j'ai un débit plus rapide, plus excité. »

Lily se glaça subitement d'horreur : sans nul doute, elle avait reconnu la voix de son professeur de Vol !

« Cosmo Eternat ! » cracha Dawn. « C'était donc toi ! »

« Tout juste Auguste ! Mais s'il t'a fallu autant de temps pour trouver, c'est que définitivement il y a une baisse de niveau à la Guilde ! »

Lily accusa le coup. Le professeur de Vol était le traître… C'était lui qui avait fait entrer les loups-garous la nuit du Bal… C'était lui qui en voulait à la vie de James… C'était lui qui avait trafiqué _Illusion_…

« J'ai probablement dû être abrutie par ta présence si animale. » répliqua froidement Dawn.[11]

« Ah ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Vraiment, ton humour me manquera Au' ! »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Je vois. C'est uniquement réservé à l'usage de l'autre crétin ? »

Dawn serra les poings. Une haine farouche s'imprima son visage tandis qu'elle détaillait le Mangemort.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. » murmura-t-elle finalement à ses trois élèves. « Dès que vous en aurez la possibilité, fuyez ! Courez vous réfugier dans la Forêt Interdite ! Est-ce compris ? »

« Mais professeur… » commença Orpheo.

« Silence Knight ! Vous fuyez, un point c'est tout. » Elle attrapa sa baguette et alors qu'elle en effleurait de sa main gauche toute la longueur, elle murmura d'une voix quelque peu rauque : « _Par le coeur et par l'esprit. Par le sang et par la magie. Que se dévoile l'arme protectrice de vie_ ! » La baguette devint épée. Une épée tordue, tout comme l'était la baguette.

« Toujours aussi impressionnant. » fit la voix tranquille d'Eternat.

« _Par le bois et par le fer_. » continua Dawn. « _Par l'ombre et la lumière. J'appelle à moi la force des éléments secondaires. **Lumière**_ !! » L'épée devint éclatante.

« De plus en plus impressionnant ! Attaquez ! » ordonna Eternat à l'adresse des Furies. Les créatures poussèrent un abominable cri suraigu.

« La lumière, les Furies détestent la lumière. » souffla Dawn. Lily hocha la tête, mais elle ne savait pas bien à quoi cela l'avançait de savoir cela : elle avait trop peur pour risquer la moindre action.

En même temps, une dizaine de Furies bondirent en avant. Leurs dents aiguisées étincelèrent dans la lumière de la petite sphère. Dawn en repoussa une d'un coup de pied, tandis qu'elle en décapitait une seconde. Mais elle ne put contenir la troisième ou la quatrième.

« Je ne vais pas rester là sans rien faire. » décréta Orpheo. Il lâcha la main de Lily pour courir au secours de Dawn. Il fit fuir la Furie qui attaquait Dawn dans le dos avec un _Lux_ très précis. Dans un hurlement la créature lâcha la sorcière et se tourna vers Orpheo, les dents bien en évidence.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama Dawn alors qu'elle projetait dans les airs une Furie et se préparait à faire face à une nouvelle vague. « Partez ! Emmenez les filles dans la Forêt ! » cria-t-elle à Orpheo.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas ! » répliqua-t-il. Dawn ne répondit pas, elle avait trop fort à faire.

Meredith poussa un hurlement quand une des créatures fonça sur elle. Pan surgit alors de nulle part et se métamorphosa en un fauve brun – le même que celui que Lily avait vu la nuit du massacre et que Meredith avait chevauché. Pan mordit et griffa toutes créatures qui tentaient de s'approcher de sa maîtresse.

Lily était pétrifiée par la peur. Elle tenta de se calmer mais n'y parvenait pas. Blottie dans le recoin d'un mur, elle tenait en tremblant sa baguette. Soudain, elle vit une silhouette se détacher des ténèbres.

« Lily, la belle et puissante Lily. »

D'horreur, Lily s'écrasa davantage contre le mur.

« N'aie pas peur ma mignonne. Le Maître te veut vivante et entière. Tu as de la chance tu sais, il est très intéressé par ton don. »

Lily n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que lui disait le Mangemort, elle ne voyait que son regard. Un regard brillant d'un feu de folie. Il avança sa main sur son visage. Ce geste suffit à redonner de l'aplomb Lily.

« Ne me touchez pas, ordure ! » lui cracha-t-elle au visage et elle frappa sa main. Le regard se durcit et Eternat s'apprêtait à la gifler, mais il se retint. « Le Maître te veut intacte. Mais tu mériterais bien une correction. »

Lily se sentit geler jusqu'à la moelle.

« Ne t'approche pas d'elle, raclure ! » tonna Dawn. Le Mangemort se retourna, juste pour voir un sort le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté en arrière et atterrit durement, sonné.

Dawn fit quelques pas de côté. « Ça va Lily ? »

« Non. » hoqueta-t-elle.

Dawn hocha la tête. « Je vais vous sortir de là. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » dit Eternat en se remettant sur pieds. « Joli sort. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » Dawn marqua un instant de surprise. « Je vois à ton charmant regard que tu es étonnée. Hmm… M'aurais-tu quelque peu sous-estimé ? Dommage ! »

« Tu parles trop ! »

« Vraiment ? »

Orpheo vint se placer aux côtés de Dawn.

« Dites donc professeur Dawn ! Voilà un bien gentil chevalier ! Une de vos conquêtes ? » dit avec une tendresse feinte Eternat.

« Recule-toi ! » siffla Dawn à Orpheo.

« Non. » fit-il. « Je peux vous aider. »

« Je t'ordonne de te replier ! » Mais Orpheo ne bougea pas. « Est-ce que pour une fois tu vas m'écouter Potter ?! » clama-t-elle.

« Potter ? » s'écria Eternat.

Lily écarquilla les yeux. Elle l'avait appelé Potter ?! Orpheo s'était raidi sous l'appellation et fixait, interdit, son professeur.

« Comment ? C'est Potter ? » répéta Eternat. Le visage de Dawn se décomposa de terreur. « Faut dire qu'avec sa capuche sur les yeux je ne l'avais pas reconnu. » se reprit-il. Il claqua des doigts et la capuche d'Orpheo partit en arrière. Lily en eut le souffle coupé. La ressemblance était telle qu'un instant elle douta. Était-ce James ou Orpheo ?

Eternat retira son capuchon et exhiba l'immense sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. « La Prophétesse et le fils de la Sans-Nom. » Il éclata de rire. « Le Maître va être content. » Il fit un simple mouvement de la main et aussitôt une Furie sauta sur Orpheo. Dawn plongea tellement vite que Lily eut du mal à comprendre son action. Elle enserra Orpheo, l'entraînant dans son élan, et le protégea de son corps par la même occasion. Ils retombèrent lourdement au sol. Ils mirent quelques secondes à se relever : Dawn se tenait le flanc gauche.

« Hmmm… Blessée Dawnie ? C'est mauvais ça ! Tu sais que les griffes des Furies sont empoisonnées. Le poison va pénétrer ta chair, te donner la fièvre. Tu vas avoir des hallucinations, assez terrifiantes paraît-il. Et le mieux c'est que ça fait très, trèès mal. J'adore. »

Dawn le regardait avec haine, essoufflée.

« Professeur, je… » commença Orpheo, paniqué, mais elle ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son ennemi.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer et de te faire payer la blessure de l'autre fois. » reprit Eternat. Il claqua des doigts et les Furies s'écartèrent. Il sortit de sous sa cape une épée qui semblait faite d'ombre. La lumière de l'épée de Dawn vacilla et sembla être absorbée par l'épée du Mangemort.

« Fuyez ! Fuyez maintenant ! » cria Dawn.

Lily ne réfléchit pas. « _Alis se levare_. [12] » Des ailes lui poussèrent dans le dos et d'un battement, elle s'envola.

Elle sentit des mains lui saisir la cheville mais, aiguillonnée par l'horreur, elle donna un violent coup d'ailes et s'éleva dans le ciel. Quand elle prit le temps de jeter un regard autour d'elle, elle vit Meredith qui chevauchait une créature pourvue d'ailes et personne d'autre.

Et soudain Lily réalisa avec horreur : « Orpheo ?! »

Il était resté à terre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de retraite. Elle ne réfléchit pas une seconde, elle amorça aussitôt sa descente. Mais au même instant, les Furies au sol étendaient leurs ailes de peau et s'élançaient dans les airs. Des ailes ! Elles avaient des ailes ! Lily crut que son cœur allait exploser de peur.

« Lily ! » cria Meredith.

« Je dois aller chercher Orpheo ! »

« Pas le temps ! »

Mais Lily n'écouta pas Meredith, il était pour elle impensable d'abandonner Orpheo.

« Lily, c'est de la folie. » La voix de Meredith n'avait jamais été aussi suraiguë.

Les Furies seraient sur elles dans quelques secondes. Folie ou pas, cela importait peu. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Orpheo !

Lily sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle paniqua un instant, croyant avoir été attrapée par une Furie qu'elle n'aurait pas vu arriver. Elle se retourna et découvrit que Pan avait enroulé sa queue autour de son corps. Immédiatement, elle se débattit. « Meredith lâche-moi ! Lâche moi tout de suite ! »

Mais Meredith n'en avait que faire. Les furies les poursuivaient et elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour leur échapper, décochant de temps en temps des sorts de lumière.

« MEREDITH !!! »

La jeune sorcière prenait impitoyablement le chemin de la Forêt Interdite. C'est le cœur déchiré que Lily vit le parc s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer Orpheo. Elle sentit alors un grand vide en elle, comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché. Son corps était lourd, paralysé. Elle sentit une douleur s'éveiller… se réveiller… elle ne savait plus… elle ne savait que la douleur. Les larmes coulaient et la gorge piquait.

Elles finirent par se poser dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite. Aussitôt qu'elle fut libre, Lily se jeta sur Meredith et la plaqua au sol.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » Elle était enragée, elle se sentait prête à frapper Meredith. Pan l'attrapa et la maintint solidement. Lily se débattit pendant quelques secondes puis finit par abandonner en sanglotant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Meredith ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissée pas sauver Orpheo ? »

Doucement, Meredith s'approcha. Elle hésita un instant puis effleura du bout des doigts, presque religieusement, l'Auréole Bleue. « Tu es sous la protection des Dryades, Lily. Pan t'a protégée. Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Je m'en fiche de leur protection. » Lily pleurait maintenant de rage. « Orpheo est resté là-bas. Il faut aller le chercher. Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Pas encore une fois ! » Elle se leva et fit mine de partir, mais une nouvelle fois Pan l'enserrait et la maintenait en place. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais c'était peine perdue.

« Sa seule chance est d'être protégé par les Dryades. »

« Sa seule chance, c'est _moi_ ! »

Meredith se leva. « Très bien. Allons-y. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu y vas, j'y vais avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas toute seule. Mais dis-moi juste comment tu comptes faire face à autant de Furies. Moi, je ne sais pas. »

Lily se laissa tomber par terre. C'était vrai, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir, elle n'était pas assez puissante pour sauver Orpheo.

« Je te promets que nous convaincrons les Dryades. Il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Lily fondit en larmes. Meredith attendit sans dire un mot que la crise passe.

« Comment va-t-on les trouver ? » finit par demander Lily entre deux reniflements.

« Pan va nous guider. » assura Meredith.

La créature reprit sa forme de grand fauve et mit en chemin. Qu'est-ce qu'était au juste cet animal ? Lily se demanda si un jour elle le saurait, Meredith en faisait vraiment un grand mystère.

« Lily, prend bien garde ! Reste derrière-moi et marche dans mes pas. »

« Meredith, je connais la Forêt Interdite, j'y suis déjà allée, tu te rappelles ? »

Meredith secoua la tête. « Tu n'es jamais allée dans la Forêt Interdite Lily et cela vaut mieux. »

Lily avançait à travers les plantes et elle ne voyait rien de différent excepté… Meredith. Elle semblait changer sous les yeux de Lily. Ses cheveux voletaient et brillaient, sa peau se parait de reflets et plus elle avançait, plus la nature semblait s'écarter sur son passage.

« Meredith… ? »

« Ne parle pas ! » souffla la demie-Dryade. « J'essaie d'écarter les créatures. »

Lily se mit à entendre des sons qui lui étaient jusque là inconnus. Des chants d'oiseau, les branches qui se tordaient dans le vent, les miaulements, feulements, couinements qui semblaient venir de tous les endroits. Tout semblait étrange, nouveau. Lily avait parfois l'impression d'être légère comme une bulle de savon et tout respirait la douceur et, quelques fourrés plus loin, une profonde tristesse l'envahissait au point qu'elle se sentait prête à s'arrêter et se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Elle se concentrait sur son objectif : sauver Orpheo. Tout alors s'effaçait.

« Ne pourrait-on pas aller plus vite ? »

« Nous sommes arrivées. » déclara Meredith. Essoufflée, la demie Dryade se laissa tomber sur un rocher et ferma les yeux. Pan cala sa tête dans son cou et ronronna. Lily avait beau scruter les environs, elle ne voyait rien. Juste des arbres : onze d'une beauté imposante qui, malgré la saison, étaient restés verts et un douzième mort.

« Pan, réveille toutes ces belles au bois dormant. » fit Meredith. Pan donna un dernier coup de tête amical à sa maîtresse puis se dirigea au centre du cercle que formait les douze arbres.

Lily s'attendait à ce que Pan pousse un grognement bestial mais, au lieu de ça, un chant s'éleva de sa gueule, une plainte plus exactement. Un vent si froid se leva qu'il sembla à Lily que même les branches des arbres en frissonnèrent. La terre vibra, d'abord légèrement, puis de plus en plus violemment, jusqu'à devenir un tremblement qui fit perdre l'équilibre à Lily.

De chacun des onze arbres, une lueur émergea, puis les troncs s'ouvrirent, et onze femmes apparurent. Onze femmes comme jamais Lily n'en avait vu d'aussi belles ! La forêt toute entière sembla s'en émouvoir. Une d'entre elles, plus majestueuse, avança. Ses cheveux couleur cuivre flottaient furieusement dans les airs et ses yeux jaunes étaient réduits à l'état de fente. Sa peau brune frémissait de colère. Une expression de fureur haineuse gâtait son beau visage. Impressionnée, effrayée même, Lily recula de quelques pas. Meredith se leva mais ne bougea pas.

« Comment oses-tu, _Ignominie_[13], nous appeler ? »[14] La voix était grondante, une explosion de bruits : une cascade, un arbre frappé par la foudre, des rochers qui roulent, la terre qui se fend, un dragon qui meurt. D'abord, la forêt trembla de peur puis sembla déverser sa haine vers ceux qui osaient contrarier leur reine. Car c'était la reine, Lily en était persuadée. Le port, la couronne, le regard, le ton, tout trahissait chez cet être la majesté.

« Je tolère déjà que tu parcoures notre forêt. » reprit la Dryade.

Meredith fixait son regard dans celui de la reine, sans ciller, sans montrer la moindre trace d'affect. Pan, à ses côtés, grognait. La reine le remarqua et sembla un instant ébranlée.

« Un Aimond ? » murmura-t-elle. « Comment… ? »

Mais Meredith ne s'occupa pas du trouble de la Dryade. « Je sollicite la protection des Dryades. »

La reine en oublia Pan et se pétrifia de surprise. Pétrification qui ne fut que de courte durée. La colère lui revint vite et bien plus violente. Son corps se mit à trembler, la teinte orangée de sa peau se prononça davantage tandis que ses cheveux se gonflaient, déchirant l'air comme des fouets.

« Comment oses-tu ? » gronda-t-elle. Les dix autres dryades, qui jusque là étaient restées en arrière, ramassèrent à terre des branches. Quand elles se redressèrent, les morceaux de bois étaient devenus des armes pointues et tranchantes. Un vent violent s'éleva dans la clairière et souleva les flocons de neige, secoua les branches. Lily dut s'accrocher à un arbre pour ne pas être déséquilibrée. Les cheveux de Meredith voletaient, sa robe et sa cape étaient battues par les bourrasques, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Ses pieds étaient comme enracinés dans le sol. Et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Lily constata qu'effectivement des racines émergeaient du sol et agrippaient les chevilles de son amie, se déployaient sur ses mollets.

La Dryade le remarqua également et sa colère s'en vit décupler. « Tu abuses les plantes ! Comment oses-tu les tromper ? »

« Je ne les trompe pas ! Elles répondent à mon appel au secours. Telle est la Loi de la forêt. Même toi, reine, tu ne peux aller contre. »

« Comment oses-tu parler de Loi, _Ignominie_, quand ta mère a bafoué la plus importante de toutes ? »

Meredith ne broncha pas.

Les yeux jaunes, presque or, de la reine se posèrent sur le médaillon que Meredith portait au cou. La Dryade le serra dans sa paume et tira violemment dessus, déséquilibrant Meredith. Sous le choc, le médaillon se détacha. La reine l'apporta à hauteur du regard et contempla longuement le médaillon que Meredith avait reçu à Noël. Meredith la regarda faire avec un apparent détachement.

Lily avait été alors très étonnée d'apprendre que Meredith avait eu de son père un bourgeon monté en bijou. Car c'était bien ce que contenait le médaillon : un simple et très ordinaire bourgeon ! Pourtant, Meredith avait reçu ce présent avec une émotion comme jamais Lily ne lui en avait encore jamais vu manifester d'aussi grande. Il fallait donc que ce bourgeon ait une haute valeur symbolique ou peut-être magique.

Après un long silence, la reine reprit, la voix à peine éraillée : « Tu n'es donc pas morte ? » Elle leva les yeux et son regard s'arrêta sur Pan. « Tu te satisfais de cette forme ? » Pan ne répondit que par une sorte d'hululement.

« Vérifiez que l'arbre est mort ! » ordonna la reine aux dix autres merveilleuses femmes.

L'une d'entre elle s'approcha de l'arbre mort et posa sa main dessus. « Il est mort. » confirma-t-elle.

« Regarde mieux ! » insista la reine, les yeux toujours rivés sur Pan.

La Dryade reposa sa main sur le tronc et ferma les yeux. Elle resta un long moment les yeux fermés. La forêt se tut pour laisser la Dryade se concentrer.

Sous l'effet de la surprise, la Dryade se redressa.

« Il y a de la sève qui circule ! C'est incroyable ! » déclara-t-elle finalement.

La reine ne laissa voir aucune espèce de réaction.

« Nous étions tellement persuadées que tu étais morte que nous n'avons pas pris la peine de vraiment vérifier. Et, comme tu le vois, nous n'avons pas eu le coeur d'abattre l'arbre. »

Pan montra ses crocs.

La reine attrapa brutalement Meredith par les cheveux et l'obligea à mettre genoux à terre. Elle posa sa main sur le crâne de Meredith et serra. Meredith esquissa une grimace de douleur.

« A ton avis, si je lui éclate la tête, de quelle couleur sera son sang ? Transparent comme le nôtre ou rouge comme celui de son père ? »

Pan se dressa sur ses pattes arrière et poussa un hurlement guttural qui donna la chair de poule à Lily.

« Toujours aussi disposée à t'en prendre à moi ? » La reine lâcha Meredith qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle serra le médaillon dans sa main. « Tout ce temps, tu n'étais pas morte. » répéta-t-elle.

Un long silence s'abattit dans la forêt. Lily n'y tint plus.

« Je vous en prie. » intervint Lily. « Aidez-nous ! Il se passe de terribles choses à Poudlard. »

La reine releva la tête et sembla voir Lily pour la première fois. « Les affaires humaines ne nous concernent pas. » décréta-t-elle froidement.

Le ton semblait sans appel. Lily avait pourtant fini par fonder tous ses espoirs dans les Dryades. Elles devaient l'aider à sauver Orpheo ! Mais que devait-elle dire pour les convaincre ? Torr avait dit qu'ils devaient se placer sous leur protection, mais elles refusaient. Songer à Torr lui rappela l'Auréole Bleue.

Voilà la solution !

« J'ai en ma possession un objet fait par les Dryades. » s'écria-t-elle presque joyeusement.

La seule façon dont les cheveux volèrent autour de la tête des onze Dryades prouva à Lily que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne chose.

« Je veux voir. » déclara impérieusement la reine.

Avant que Lily n'ait pu bouger, elle se sentit soulever de terre et des branches des feuilles et des fleurs la déposèrent devant la reine. Les yeux de la reine ne quittaient pas l'Auréole Bleue.

« Où as-tu eu ça ? »

Lily impressionnée d'être soudain si près de cet être merveilleux n'osa pas parler tout de suite.

« Réponds ! Ou je comprendrai que tu l'as volée et ton sort sera alors scellé. »

La menace délia la langue de Lily. « C'est un de mes professeurs qui me l'a donnée. C'est à cause de mes visions. »

« Qui est ce professeur ? »

« Le professeur Ethan Torr. »

La reine sembla songeuse.

Elle se tourna vers une Dryade. « Vérifie qu'elle n'a pas bougé. »

La Dryade interpellée s'approcha. Elle éleva l'index et traça une ligne verticale dans le vide. Il y eut comme un bruit de déchirure et une fente apparut dans l'air. Lily écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. La Dryade plongea la main dans la béance et en retira une couronne, exactement similaire à l'Auréole Bleue.

« L'Auréole Bleue est toujours en notre possession, reine. »

La reine n'esquissa aucune espèce de réaction. Elle passa son doigt sur la surface métallique de l'auréole que portait Lily. La jeune sorcière retint son souffle, ses narines assaillies par l'odeur de la reine.

Quand elle en eut parcourut toute la surface. « Je vois. » se contenta de dire la reine. « Il en sera donc fait ainsi : les Dryades protégeront, cette nuit, les enfants sorciers qui demanderont assistance à la forêt. » Elle frappa dans ses mains et les dix autres Dryades l'imitèrent. Un grand vent s'éleva, agitant les branches dénudées de tous les arbres. Il portait la nouvelle d'arbres en buissons, de créatures en animaux, de cours d'eau en rochers.

« Je vous remercie, reine. » fit Lily, rassurée.

« Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais que respecter la Loi. Cela n'aurait tenu qu'à moi, je vous aurais laissé vous débrouiller. »

« Vous n'allez donc rien faire pour les aider ? »

« Non, à eux de se sauver, nous les protégerons seulement dans l'enceinte de cette forêt. »

Lily était déçue. Elle avait tellement espéré. C'était bien beau de promettre une protection à l'intérieur de la forêt, mais tout le problème était qu'Orpheo n'y était pas : il était aux prises avec un traître et des Furies.

Sa décision était prise : « Très bien, dans ce cas j'y retourne ! »

« Je viens avec toi. » décréta aussitôt Meredith.

La reine s'approcha d'un des douze arbres et cueillit un bourgeon. « Tiens petite sorcière. Tu es sous notre protection. Si tu as besoin d'aide, lance-le à terre. »

Lily prit précautionneusement le bourgeon. Elle le contempla attentivement mais il n'avait rien de particulier, hormis le fait de pousser en plein hiver.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement.

« Rends-moi mon médaillon, reine. » dit Meredith en tendant la main.

La Dryade esquissa une grimace de dégoût mais s'exécuta. Précautionneusement, elle déposa le bijou dans la main de la demie-Dryade. Avec soulagement, Meredith le replaça autour de son cou, tandis que Pan se pressait contre ses jambes. La reine, sans dire un mot, recula jusqu'à être dos au tronc d'un arbre qui s'ouvrit et la laissa entrer. Les dix autres Dryades firent de même et la forêt sembla quelque peu se rendormir.

Lily mit le bourgeon dans sa poche. Elle comptait bien s'en servir pour sauver Orpheo et James.

= fin du dix-neuvième chapitre =

La suite au prochain épisode… heu… je veux dire chapitre. :)

_Et voici les RAR (Réponses Aux Reviews) ! tadada !_

Alohomora : Alors comme on arrive à la fin de l'histoire et que je n'aurai bientôt plus beaucoup de marge de manœuvre, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être le moment d'inviter Voldemort. Oui je sais je suis un peu barge mais que voulez-vous, je tiens à vous faire plaisir et lors du vote pour le ch 15 vous l'avez tellement demandé (James n'a été élu qu'avec une voix de plus) je me suis dit que je pouvais l'inviter. Le problème c'est que quand les autres personnages ont su avec qui ils devaient co-animer ils ont tous décliné l'offre. Sauf un…

Tom Jedusor : Moi. :)

Alohomora : Résultat je me retrouve avec Voldemort et futur Voldemort. J'ai quand même un peu peur. °regarde d'un œil inquiet les deux commentateurs°

(Vert : °sursaute devant son écran d'ordinateur° Eh ! mais c'était mon idée !)

(Alohomora : Je sais. :) Apparemment, nous avons eu la même idée…)

Voldemort : Eh ! Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Tom : En effet ! Nous devons conquérir le monde.

Voldemort et Tom : °éclatent de rire façon crécelle°

Alohomora : °petite voix gémissante° Je n'aime pas ça du tout. é.è.. °idée° éhéhéhé ! Je sais comment faire ! Je vais me servir du pouvoir suprême de l'OOCness !! :)

Tout le monde : ???? ê.e

Alohomora : Je vous demande d'applaudir très fort… Voldy et Tom-Tom !! :)

Voldy : Et ? c'est quoi ce truc ?

Tom-Tom : Pourquoi j'ai l'air d'un parfait bishonen ? _Wahhh ! J'suis pas mal !!_ °s'admire, s'admire°

Voldy : °tape sur la tête de Tom-Tom° Ne te laisse pas avoir comme ça ! Tu me fais honte !

Tom-Tom : °frotouille° Parce que tu crois que tu es effrayant avec tes boucles d'oreille en forme de tête de mort et cette mignonne araignée au bout de ton chapeau ? Et je ne te parle même pas du vernis violet et des chaussettes avec les petits squelettes qui font des claquettes !!

Voldy : °honteux° Ouais ! Bon ça va !! Je te signale que c'est super tendance, maintenant. T'as cinquante ans de retard sur la mode evilesque !! °boude°

Alohomora : °pouffe de rire° Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais que les autres soient là, pour voir ça !!

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °sortent leurs baguettes qui ont une étonnant ressemblance avec les baguettes de Doremi° °pseudo air menaçant°

Alohomora : °se tient les côtes° Vais m'étouffer !! XD

Tom-Tom : Quand t'auras fini de te payer notre tête, tu pourras peut-être nous renseigner sur les raisons de notre présence…

Voldy : C'est pour prendre d'assaut les reviewers ?

Alohomora : Noooonnnn !

Tom-Tom : Torturer les lecteurs ?

Voldy : °avec une lueur de plaisir dans le regard° En leur coupant les cheveux ?

Alohomora : Noooonnnnn… °soudaine réalisation° qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire là ? ô.

Tom-Tom : Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr… ê.e

Alohomora : °regarde d'un œil critique Voldy qui détaille sa panoplie°

Voldy : Est-ce qu'il y aurait un sac assorti à mes chaussettes ??

Alohomora : °se racle la gorge° J'espère ne pas avoir trop forcé sur la dose.

Tom-Tom : è.e

Alohomora : Non, vous êtes là pour répondre aux questions que les lecteurs se posent.

Voldy : Oh ? =.= J'ai vu plus passionnant…

Tom-Tom : Moi aussi…

Alohomora : °se massant les tempes° Vous êtes la _même_ personne.

Tom-Tom : °détaillant Voldy° C'est certain ? J'ai des doutes… Faudrait peut-être faire un test d'adéenne… °manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque° Mémémémé ! Je rêve ! Tu t'es mis du crayon noir ? O.O

Voldy : °se défendant° Nan…

Tom-Tom : SI !!

Alohomora : Non, c'est pas lui, ça allait avec le package !

Tom-Tom : Je me sens comme un miraculé ! è.é.

Alohomora : Bon, les questions ! (pourquoi j'ai toujours autant de mal à lancer les animateurs sur ce sujet ? i.i)

Voldy : °prenant le papier qu'on lui tend° On commence avec Tenaka Khan qui a vainement tenté d'effrayer la pseudo-auteur…

Alohomora : eh !! è.é.

Voldy : … avec une camelotte bas de gamme pour la forcer à mettre plus vite la suite. Ecoute, le truc c'est de prendre quelqu'un en otage !! Amatrice !

Tom-Tom : Oh ! et un bazooka possède et un bouton _et_ une gâchette.

Alohomora : Comment tu sais ça toi ? ê.e Il s'agit d'armes moldues… sans parler du fait qu'elles n'étaient pas encore en circulation à ton époque….

Tom-Tom : euh… °gêné° Culture générale ! Quand on veut prendre possession du monde on se documente °pousse maladroitement du pied les dvd de la saison deux de _Buffy_°

Voldy : °hum° Donc, euh… Tenaka Khan : otage : bien, menace : seulement avec le bon matos ou du renfort, supplication : Non ! ça donne un sentiment de puissance à l'auteur et ça ne joue pas en ta faveur.

°jingle°

°c'était la minute conseil de Voldy°

°re-jingle°

Tom-Tom : Si indique que le « chapter does not exist » alors que tu SAIS qu'il existe… c'est tout simplement qu'il a envie de te faire perdre patience, de te pousser à la révolte et à la violence !! :)w:)

Alohomora : =.= est tjs un peu long à la détente, je te conseille alors ou d'aller sur TWWO où ma fic est updatée en même temps et s'affiche immédiatement. Ou de forcer 

Voldy : °intérêt° Violer ?

Alohomora : °horrifiée° Mais non !!

Voldy : Oh ? °déçu°

Alohomora : °se recule pas très assurée° Maintenant, un petit coup « d'actualiser » devrait suffire.

Tom-Tom : Aria Lupin trouve que le comportement de Lupin et Adhonores est suspect, encore plus que celui de Rogue et Norgoth.

Voldy : J'les aime bien Rogue et Norgoth. De bons petits ! Ils iront loin !

Tom-Tom : T'as la mémoire un peu courte ! °grommelle° J'te rappelle que Rogue nous a trahis et, aux dernières nouvelles, Norgoth n'était pas dans le coin.

Voldy : Enfer et damnation !! °s'enflamme° Ils vont me le payer ! Je vais les recouvrir de confiture aux citrons (parce que c'est vraiment immonde), les mettre tous nus dans le désert et les laisser se faire dévorer par des fourmis mutantes, roses avec des étoiles vertes.

Tom-Tom : O.o Un Cruciato et un AK ? ça ne serait pas plus simple ?

Voldy : Si, mais moins drôle ! °blasé° On fait tout le temps ça, c'est lassant à la fin. °imitant° « Ahhahh ! J'ai mal !! Ahah ! Je meurs ! » c'est mortel !! =.=°

Tom-Tom : C'est le cas de le dire !

Voldy : °comprenant° Ohohoh ! J'suis un comique !!

Tom-Tom : Oui, oui. C'est certain !!

°se marrent tous les deux, tandis qu'Alohomora les regarde atterrée°

Alohomora : Whhaaa le pouvoir de l'OOCness est démentiel !!! ö.ö.. Faudrait que j'essaie sur d'autres !! °sort une liste et scrute attentivement°

Les lecteurs : Euhh… On attend !

Alohomora : Ah oui !! Désolée !! °range la liste° euh !! Messieurs ! La question.

Tom-Tom : °s'essuyant les yeux° Oui, oui. Donc la bizarrerie de Lupin et l'autre chose là. Elle est quoi déjà ?

Voldy : Une demie Dryade, je crois.

Tom-Tom : Quelle moitié ? Le haut ou le bas ?

°repartent dans leur fou-rire°

Alohomora : =.=° Ca commence à bien faire là !!!

Voldy : °essayant de se reprendre° Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un… loup-garou…

Tom-Tom : °grimace°

Voldy : … et une Dryade…

Tom-Tom : °re-grimace°

Voldy : … aient un comportement louche !!

Alohomora : Eh !! °sort les crocs° Pas de discrimination raciale, ici ! è.é. Aria Lupin, en quoi trouves-tu leur comportement étrange ?

Tom-Tom : Tu les suspectes de vouloir prendre le contrôle de Poudlard ? Non, parce qu'il faut les prévenir que c'est _notre_ but, à nous et que nous ne supporterons pas que l'on nous le prenne !!!

Voldy : D'abord !! Et puis Rogue et Norgoth suspects ?

Tom-Tom : Ben, ils bossent pour nous.

Voldy : Apparemment, nous ne savons pas choisir des gens discrets !! Ils se font toujours choper !!

Alohomora : Non… Peter a réussi à rouler tout le monde.

Tom-Tom et Voldy : Mouais…

Tom-Tom : Mais nous ne l'aimons pas beaucoup…

Alohomora : O.o ???

Voldy : Tous ces rats !! Ahhh !!! Je déteste les rats !!!! è.é.

Tom-Tom : Chuuut ! Fallait pas le dire !!!

Voldy : Je sais, mais ça m'étouffait depuis trop longtemps !!! Pourquoi le seul serviteur fidèle qui nous reste doit se changer en rat ?? °gémissement°

Alohomora version psy : Pourquoi les rats ? Vous voulez en parler ?

Voldy : °sniffouille° Je crois que ça date du jour où cet horrible rongeur à mangé l'œil de Crasseux…

Alohomora : Crasseux ?? °pas sûre de comprendre°

Tom-Tom : Non, n'évoque pas Crasseux, c'est encore si douloureux… °snifouille°

Voldemort : °entre deux sanglots° Ma poupée de chiffon !!!

Tom-Tom : Oh Crasseux !!!! °tremblement de lèvres et yeux humides°

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °beuglent comme des veaux qu'on aurait privés de lait à la fraise°

Alohomora : °regardant ses doigts° C'est certain maintenant : j'ai des pouvoirs magiques !! Vive l'OOCness !!!

Harry : °surgissant° Dis donc ! C'est vachement efficace ton truc !! Tu ne voudrais pas m'apprendre ?

Alohomora : Attends, vais essayer de t'arranger ça… °intense réflexion° Essaye : _OOCnus_ !

Harry : °tend sa baguette° _OOCnus_ ! °des paillettes roses bonbons hideuses apparaissent° Génial !! merci !

Alohomora : De rien ! Tout pour les persos ! :)

Harry : Ca va m'être très utile !! °s'en allant° Malfooooooooyy !! Viens voir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

(Alohomora : Est-ce que je lui dit que le monde de l'OOCness est vaste et que ça ne donne pas forcément des neuneux passionnés par le macramé ? ê.e)

Tom-Tom : Aria Lupin ajoute : « Mais la fin est. terrifiante pour tous (sauf pour Lily) car ils sont persuadés que James va mourir (enfin, je suppose. c'est la première chose qui me viendrait a l'esprit a leur place.) » °pouffe de rire°

Voldy : °secoue la tête° aucune psychologie, Aria ! La première chose qui leur vient à l'esprit c'est qu'_ils_ vont mourir, ils s'en moquent bien des autres. Les hommes sont égoïstes, égocentriques, mauvais, insensibles, narcissiques, cruels, malveillants…

Alohomora : Tu fais ton autoportrait ? =.=

Tom-Tom : Marion-moune demande où est la suite ? Simple, dans l'ordinateur de la pseudo-auteur.

Alohomora : Maaaiiis è.é.

Tom-Tom : °hinhinhin° Ca vous agace, hein ?? °content°

Alohomora : °hmph° En plus, c'est même pas vrai, je n'ai que des ébauches. è.è..

Voldy : Luron, non ta review n'a pas été perdue, seulement la réponse est arrivée tardivement (la question était : qu'est-ce qu'un Kneazel ?). Regarde les réponses aux questions du chapitre précédent.

Tom-Tom : Réponses, très médiocrement menées d'ailleurs, imprécises, futiles.

Alohomora : °sort son flingue anti-monstre/youkai° °l'arme° °regard ultra-méchant° Tu disais quelque chose ?

Tom-Tom : °quelques pas en arrière°

Alohomora : Bon, reprenons ces réponses aux questions.

Sanzo : °arrive l'œil droopien mauvais° °tend la main°

Alohomora : héhéhé °mal à l'aise° Merci beaucoup °rend l'arme°

Sanzo : °s'en va vers l'ouest dans le soleil couchant sans dire un mot°

Les lecteurs : ???? °c'était qui ??°

Voldy : °se racle la gorge° Pour en revenir à nos goules, Luron émet également une critique °héhé° souvent reprise en chœur par d'autres °re-héhé° : « Ce qui m'embête un peu, c'est que tu as mis assez longtemps à écrire le chapitre 18, donc j'ai lu beaucoup d'autres fics entre temps et donc j'ai oublié et je mélange les trois quarts des personnages et je ne sais plus bien ce qu'il font dans l'histoire (d'ailleurs, l'histoire c'est pareil!). »

Tom-Tom : °ricane°

Alohomora : °vexée° Ouais, bon ça va ! Je sais que c'est long à venir, je sais que personne ne se souvient jamais ce qui s'est passé y a trois chapitres ! (moi en tête de liste). C'est bien pour ça que je m'esclave à mettre des rappels, des résumés et faire des mises au point. è.è..

Tom-Tom : Je crois qu'une corde sensible a été touchée.

Alohomora : Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la corde, souvenir impuissant ?? è.é.

Tomt-Tom : °sort sa baguette Magical Doremi° Un mot de plus et je t'avakedavrise !

Alohomora : °le doigt au-dessus de la touche 'suppr'° Un geste et tu ne seras même plus un souvenir !

Voldy : Arrêtez ! jeu de mains, jeu de vilains.

Tom-Tom : °outré° Mais je _suis_ un vilain !

Voldy : Ah oui c'est vrai. °embêt

°tout le monde se regarde dans le blanc des yeux°

Alohomora : Bon, on fait quoi alors ?

Tom-Tom : Je range ma baguette, tu pousses ton doigt d'au-dessus de la touche et on retourne à nos affaires ?

Alohomora : OK !

Voldy : °la larme à l'œil° C'est beau quand tout se finit bien.

Tout le monde : °assez, voire très, inquiet°

Voldy : °retournant à son ouvrage° Dark Jezebel écrit ceci : « TU DEVRAIS AVOIR HONTE DE FINIR TON CHAPITRE COMME CA! Non mais c vrai quoi.Snirfouille. J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu es une sadique de première. (le pire, c'est que je suis certaine que oui.tu le sais.voire même que tu l'as fais exprès.) ». Et cette gente demoiselle n'est pas la seule à parler de cruauté, sadisme et autres doux mots. °déroule un parchemin de trois mètres de long° Crys t'accuse même de vouloir, je cite : « me piquer mon trône de La Plus Sadique des Fanfictionneurs du Site ».

Alohomora : °très, voire extrêmement, contente° Bien sûr que je l'ai fait exprès. :)

Voldy : Peuh !

Tom-Tom : re-Peuh !

Alohomora : Quoi encore ? è.é.

Voldy : Non rien.

Tom-Tom : Non, rien de rien.

Alohomora : Vous regrettez quelque chose ? ê.e

Voldy : °éclatant° Comment peut-on qualifier cette misérable moldue de sadique ?!

Tom-Tom : Nous sommes les maîtres incontestés du sadisme !! è.é.

Alohomora : =.= Vous n'êtes pas sadiques…

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °s'étranglant° QUOI ??

Alohomora : Non, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas des sadiques… juste des déséquilibrés psychopathiques…

Tom-Tom : °réfléchit°

Voldy : Nous pouvons vivre avec ça ! :)

Alohomora : … sans la moindre classe ! =.=

Tom-Tom : Too far ! Too far !

Voldy : Ma baguette ! Ma baguette tout de suite que je transforme cette mijaurée en piles de crêpes à la crème de marrons !!! è.é.

Tom-Tom : Avec la crème fraîche 100% de matière grasse !! è.é.

Alohomora : Eh !! è.é. C'est un coup bas ça la crème 100% !!

Voldy : hihihi !!

Goku : Crêpes ? Où ça des crêpes ?? °faim, faim, faim°

Tous : ?????

Voldy : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ? ê.e

Alohomora : O.o Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette invasion ??

Sanzo : °réapparaissant° °attrape Goku par le col et se r'en allant vers l'ouest dans le soleil couchant°

Tous : ????????

Tom-Tom : Donc ! Nanouk dit : "La relation Lily/James est très bien menée, et pas Harlequinesque, c'est aussi ça que j'apprécie beaucoup ds 'Les Portes' car tu ne verses pas trop dans le sentimentalisme. »

Alohomora : ö.ö. Du fond du cœur, merci ! Tu n'as aucune idée de combien je me fais violence pour ne pas verser davantage dans le rose bonbon neuneu. C'est terrible. è.é.

Voldy : °pensivement° J'aime bien le rose… ça va bien avec le noir.

Tom-Tom : Je préfère effacer cette remarque de ma mémoire. è.é. Cath écrit : « Ah, un nouveau chapitre !! Voilà enfin un point positif à cette journée ! »… Whaaa ! elle devait pas être gaie du tout ta journée… °fufufufu°

Tom-Tom : Yumi manifeste son envie que Potter – °précise° celui qu'on a tué – découvrira bientôt quelle est l'identité de Potter – °re-précise° celui qu'on n'a pas encore tué mais que ça ne saurait tarder – …

Alohomora : Ouais, tu parles ! dans un autre univers !!

Voldy : =.=° Elle m'énerve !!

Tom-Tom : °blasé° Ouais, ouais, bien évidemment, papa saura que son fifils sera là ! ouais ! ça va être triste, les yeux seront humides, on dira qu'on va s'aimer et blablabla… Question suivante s'il vous plait avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie d'élever des petits lapins dans un champs de trèfles !!

Voldy : Nina5 demande quand James et tout les autres vont savoir qui est Harry ?

Alohomora : Hum… Comment dire ? … C'est-à-dire qu'en fait °s'embrouille un peu°

Tom-Tom : Tu essaies de dire que tout le monde ne le saura pas ?

Alohomora : En quelque sorte…

Voldy : Et pour le « quand » ?

Alohomora : A la fin, bien évidemment… :);;

Voldy : Solla demande où en est la pseudo-auteur dans l'écriture des chapitres ? Poste-t-elle dès qu'un est fini ou y en a-t-il plusieurs d'écrits ? Faut pas rêver ! =.= Les chapitres sont mis en ligne au fur et à mesure, y en a aucun prêt d'avance.

Voldy : Remarque de Solla : « Je vois que l'idée de faire une sympathique rencontre Peter/dragons féroces a finalement réussit à intégrer cette fic. »

Alohomora : Oui !!! :) °trèèèès contente°

Voldy : M'en fous ! Moi, je lui ai fait couper sa main !! et toc !

Tom-Tom : Mystina préfère ne pas poser de questions de peur de se faire supprimer. °regarde d'un œil nouveau la pseudo-auteur… euh, je veux dire l'auteur° Mais on pourra peut-être faire quelqu'un de toi, finalement…

Voldy : … mis à part le côté Moldu. è.è..

Tom-Tom : Oui, certes… Anemosys écrit : « Je regrette juste qu'on ne voie pas encore l'effet que le mantra sur Harry. » °petit rire sinistre° Il ne faut jamais souhaiter quelque chose dont on ne connaît pas les conséquences… °re-petit rire sinistre°

Voldy : Elle va même jusqu'à souhaiter une confrontation entre moi et ce gringalet binoclard

°Tom-Tom et Voldy éclatent de rire°

Alohomora : Rira bien qui rira le dernier. :).=

°Voldy et Tom-Tom s'arrêtent brutalement de rire°

Voldy : °inquiet° Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Tom-Tom : °méfiant° Oui, ça veut dire quoi ?

Alohomora : Qu'à chaque fois, vous vous faites _la-mi-ner_ !! Tome 1 : Ahhh ! Harry a mis sa main sur mon visage !!! Tome 2 : Ahhh ! Harry a planté le croc de _mon_ Basilic dans mon journal ! Tome 3 : … ah ben vous y êtes pas… normal vous êtes juste un truc qu'on ne peut pas identifier ! Tome 4 : Ahhh ! je me fais battre en duel par un _expelliarmus_ !! Franchement !? =.=

Tom-Tom : °fulminant°

Voldy : Hmmm, elle a pas tort !

Tom-Tom : C'est ce que je me disais aussi ! Faudrait qu'on s'entraîne un peu plus sérieusement.

Voldy : Hmmm… je suis assez d'accord… Le samedi matin je suis libre, on pourrait s'inscrire dans un club, Dokoo m'en a justement recommandé un !!

Tom-Tom : Vraiment ? Ca me tente assez… J'ai un nœud permanent dans le bas du dos, ça me fait un mal de chien…

Voldy : On s'inscrit, alors ?

Tom-Tom : Oui et puis comme on s'appelle pareil, on a qu'à prendre un seul abonnement !

Voldy : Pas bête ! On est machiavéliques !! °fufufufu°

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °ricanent puis éclats de rire de crécelle°

Alohomora : °a peur° J'espère que je ne les ai pas cassés et que je saurai le remettre en bon état, sinon Rowling va me buter !!!! et après me lancer tous ses avocats aux fesses !! è.é.

Voldy : Anemosys pose également quelques questions : « Et puis, Lynn ne reviendra plus à Poudlard alors? Ce serait très triste pour Sirius. »

Tom-Tom : °philosophiquement° Je crois qu'actuellement le retour de cette petit dinde est le cadet de ses soucis.

Voldy : « Et autrement, dans le futur, Meredith sera séparée de Remus puisqu'on ne parlera plus d'elle?? »

Tom-Tom : °re-philosophiquement° Il y a en effet fort à parier.

Alohomora : °se tape la tête contre le clavier° Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de créer autant de personnages ? °ouille°

Tom-Tom : Pug de Crydee, qui a lu le tome 5 (sans commentaire)…

Voldy : (sans commentaire)

Alohomora : (sans commentaire)

Tom-Tom : … ne « pige » pas bien cette histoire de souvenirs d'avenir…

Alohomora : A l'origine, le chapitre 18 était émaillé de flash-forward de la vie de Lily Evans-Potter, seulement cela le faisait beaucoup ressembler au chapitre _Snape's worst memory _et _Occlumency_ du tome 5, j'ai alors préféré m'en défaire.

Voldy : Boubabinetta regrette d'ailleurs cette disparition et avance que comme la fic avait été prévue bien avant le tome5, personne n'aurait dit quoi que ce soit.

Alohomora : Personne n'aurait rien dit, peut-être (j'en doute), mais moi ça me dérangeait. Dans un bonus, je montrerai peut-être ces passages écartés. :)

Tom-Tom : Pug de Crydee remarque également qu'il y a un peu que des gens pas très « normaux » dans cette histoire.

Alohomora : Je sais, je sais =.= Mais peut-être est-ce parce que les gens atypiques se reconnaissent et finissent toujours par se rassembler ! :)o:)

Voldy : Mouais…

Tom-Tom : re-Mouais…

°GROS DOUTE GENERAL°

Tom-Tom : … et il demande si et demande si « tu ne pourrais pas mettre des persos plus ou moins normaux? »

Alohomora : Euh… c'est un peu trop tard maintenant.

Tom-Tom : Il écrit alors qu'il en est au chapitre 12 apparemment.

Alohomora : Eh bien, il doit alors se douter que c'est vraiment trop tard pour formuler une pareille demande. Je ne vais pas m'amuser à retoucher les 8 chapitres suivants, ils m'ont déjà donné suffisamment de mal à écrire une première fois.

Tom-Tom : °héhé° Je crois qu'elle est vexée. :)

Alohomora : è.é. Question suivante !!

Tom-Tom : Mymy la Harpie demande si…

(Alohomora : °vexée° En plus je le sais !! et même qu'il est prévu que Draco fasse une blague sur le sujet dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais noooon ! On ne me laisse pas le temps de me moquer de moi-même !)

Tom-Tom : Qu'est-ce qu'elle marmonne ?? ê.e

Voldy : °hausse les épaules°

Tom-Tom : Donc, Mymy la Harpie demande si dans les réponses aux questions, il pourrait y avoir Dawn et Torr ? °pause° Peuh !! On vaut beaucoup mieux qu'eux ! Un Poufsouffle et une Gryffondor sang-de-…

Alohomora : °brandit à nouveau un pistolet° Un mot de plus et tu es un souvenir mort !! è.é.

Tom-Tom : °déglutit° heu… sans deux parents anglais… :);;;

Alohomora : °arme le pistolet°

Tom-Tom : J'ai rien dit ! Voilà ! °boude°

Voldy : Voilà ! Il boude maintenant ! T'es contente ?

Alohomora : °range le pistolet° M'en fiche !

°Ryo Saeba, aussi connu sous le nom de Nicky Larson, débarque°

Ryo : Charmante demoiselle, serait-il possible…

°Kaori, connue en France sous le prénom de Laura arrive, attrape le flingue, Ryo par le col et s'en re-va !°

Tous : ?????

Alohomora : O.o C'est… surréel !! °après quelques secondes° Mymy la Harpie, on ne peut plus voter pour les animateurs de la partie réponse aux questions. Cela n'était valable que pour le chapitre 15.

Tom-Tom : Cela n'a pas été déjà dit au chapitre précédent ?

Alohomora : Si.

Voldy : Et au chapitre pré-précédent ?

Alohomora : Si.

Tom-Tom : Et au pré-pré-précédent ?

Voldy : Et au pré-pré-pré-précédent ?

Alohomora : SI !! Bon ça suffit maintenant !! è.é. Les questions !!

Tom-Tom : Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me gêne… Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué… Mais elle ne semble pas avoir très peur de nous…

Voldy : Ah c'était ça !! Je me disais qu'il y avait un truc pas comme d'habitude… Outre ce ridicule chapeau qui fait de la musique quand je secoue la tête. Ecoute !

°secoue la tête°

Musique : _C'est une poupée qui fait non-non-non. Toute la journée, elle dit non-non-non_.

Voldy : C'est un peu irritant…

Tom-Tom : Je ne te le fais pas dire. Et si tu agites la tête d'avant en arrière ?

Voldy : Chais pas, je n'ai pas encore essayé.

Tom-Tom : Vas-y pour voir !

Voldy : Pour entendre plutôt !

Tom-Tom : Très juste !! :) Sacré comique.

Voldy : On sait, on sait.

Alohomora : °long soupir° =.=°

°secoue la tête d'avant en arrière°

Musique : _Andy ! Dis-moi Oui ! Oh Andy !_

Tom-Tom : Et si tu essayais de mixer ?

Voldy : Ouais !! DJ Voldy ! Ca le fait !! :)

Alohomora : Ohlala ! J'ai l'impression que l'OOCness est en train de gagner dangereusement du terrain !! ô.ô °embêtée° J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de trop de fans de Voldy et avatars dans l'assistance.

Voldy : Y a Alo Reloded qui…

Alohomora : Laisse tomber ! =.= C'est la Berlouche qui a tenté de se faire passer pour moi mais comme elle est incapable de prononcer correctement 'alohomora', elle a été immédiatement démasquée. :)

Tom-Tom : Ah… °pas plus intéressé que ça°… Vert écrit : « Bon on a échappé au patronus d'Harry mais j'ai idée que c'est que partie remise. » Ouais, comme tu vois, dans ce chapitre que le petit binoclard…

Voldy : °intervient avec véhémence° et célèbre grâce à NOUS. Et tu crois qu'il nous adresserait un mot de remerciement ? Même pas !! Franchement, nous l'avons pratiquement fabriqué !!

Alohomora : C'est pas faux ça ! Il n'y a pas de héros, sans méchant, loi élémentaire de toute fiction !! Et on dit que c'est au méchant que l'on peut juger la qualité de l'histoire… °regarde les deux compères° J'ai quand même des doutes…

Voldy : Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? ê.e

Alohomora : Rien-rien ! En tout cas vous pouvez remercier Jo', car c'est grâce à elle que Harry a pu faire son Patronus. :)

Tom-Tom et Voldy : Bouaif ! =.=

Voldy : °continuant à lire la review de Vert° « J'adore ce jeu de rôles sorciers et leur équipe très hétéroclite, me rappelle mes parties de baldur's gate avec des persos allant du loyal bon au chaotique mauvais, et que ça s'engueulait à longueur de temps ! » Honnêtement, j'ai des doutes.

Tom-Tom : Je te rejoins sur le sujet.

Alohomora : Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dérange ?

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °haussent les épaules°

Alohomora : Ce petit écart vers un semblant de SF peu rowlingien ?

Tom-Tom et Voldy : Non-non.

Alohomora : La mise en place longue et chaotique d'un élément qui, en fin de compte, ne sert pas tant que ça ?

Voldy et Tom-Tom : Non plus…

Alohomora : Le système d'équivalence de magie avec la réalité ?

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °secouent la tête°

Alohomora : °un peu beaucoup agacée° QUOI ALORS ?

Tom-Tom : °outré° Comment ce fait-il que Rogue, Serpentard convaincu, passe autant de temps avec ces médiocres Gryffondor ?

Alohomora : =.=

Voldy : Il a bien mieux à faire ! Préparer notre règne…

Tom-Tom : … inventer quelques potions sublimement évilesques…

Voldy : … répandre son fiel dans tout Poudlard…

(Alohomora : °auto-conviction° Non, je ne pense pas au système de reproduction de la méduse, non je ne pense pas au système de reproduction de la méduse… è.é. Ok, j'y pense… =.=)

Tom-Tom : … préparer quelques coups pendables et faire accuser les Maraudeurs…

Voldy et Tom-Tom : °en chœur° Des trucs de Serpentard en somme !

Alohomora : °soupir° Il est en _vacances_ !

Voldy : C'est tout ? o.O

Tom-Tom : C'est _ça_ ton excuse ? O.o

Alohomora : Ouais ! Et puis le fait que je n'avais pas le cœur de le laisser tout seul pendant que les autres s'amusaient. :);;

Voldy : °méprisant° Irrécupérable !

Alohomora : Et fière de l'être ! :)

Tom-Tom : TaNnNnNnYa a écrit : « à la fin du chapitre j'avais presque l'impression d'entendre la voix d'un présentateur :" Que se passera-t'il?? Nos héros vont-ils rester pris au piège ?? nous saurons tout dans le prochain épisode de LES PORTES !" :) »

Alohomora : J'ai bien pensé à en engager un mais, étrangement, ils ont tous refusé. Je me demande ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire… ê.e

Tom-Tom : Tu veux que je te le traduise ? :)

Alohomora : Non merci. è.é. Je saurai me passer de l'amère et dure vérité. i.i

Tom-Tom : Pour une fois que je me sentais d'humeur philanthropique… °boude°

Voldy : °hum…° TaNnNnNnYa, avant de menacer quelqu'un de laisser son chien se soulager sur sa moquette, il faut s'assurer que ce quelqu'un a une moquette.

Alohomora : Et je n'en ai pas. :)

Voldy : °désespéré° Ahhh ! Ces amateurs !! °se masse les tempes° Suivant !

Tom-Tom : Lexyann écrit… °lit en avance° ohoh ! °héhé°… :)

Alohomora : Quoi encore ? °automatiquement sur la défensive°

Tom-Tom : « Ne nous fais pas trop attendre, ne serait-ce qu'avec les réponses aux reviews!

Pas la peine de te poser des questions sur l'histoire, je suis sûre que ce sera que réponse nébuleuse qui se terminera sûrement par: Tu verras par la suite! Alors à quoi bon? » °exulte°

Alohomora : Ouais bon ça va ! =.= J'ai l'impression que tu prends un malin plaisir à choisir ce genre de remarque. è.e

Tom-Tom : Parfaitement ! :)

Voldy : Foli-fola a une série de questions à poser. « Est-ce que le fait que Elliot Potter était contre le mariage de Henry avec Météra a un rapport avec le nom de Météra ? » Cela a davantage de rapport avec son _absence_ de nom. Il aurait grandement préféré que son fils choisisse une sorcière avec un nom prestigieux.

Tom-Tom : « Est-ce que, si il n'était pas mort, Elliot aurait été contre le mariage de James et Lily (vu que c'est une fille de moldus) ? » Comme tout sorcier sensé, il aurait été en effet assez oppos

Alohomora : Mais James aurait fait comme son père et son oncle : il aurait quand même épousé la femme qu'il voulait. :)

Tom-Tom : è.è..

Voldy : « Je croyais que James et Lily devaient se mettre ensemble dans le chapitre 18 ? Je comprends plus là, snif, et elle l'a encore repoussé. » C'est ce qui en effet était prévu, mais au dernier moment, l'auteur a encore repoussé l'échéance.

Alohomora : Je le fais depuis le chapitre 14. =.=.

Tom-Tom : « Est-ce que Will va aller vivre chez Henry, Météra et James comme ses parents sont décédés (OUIN !) ? » D'abord, il faut que tout ce petit monde arrive jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire.

Voldy : Et c'est pas donné !

Tom-Tom : Yep ! Ensuite, il faut que Will supporte sa transformation et ça, c'est pas non plus un acquis.

Voldy : On a fait fort sur ce coup ! Rallier des Loups-Garous avec le plein pouvoir du Loup ! Nous avons le bras long !

Tom-Tom : Et enfin, il faut que les parents de Potter -°précise° celui que nous avons déjà tué – parviennent à avoir la garde de Will. Et le ministère était loin d'être tolérant en 75. Ce qui m'amène à la question : « est-ce que Will, quand il retournera a Poudlard, ira faire ses nuits de loup-garou avec Remus et les Maraudeurs sous leur forme d'Animagus ? » Il faudrait que Will puisse revenir à Poudlard.

Voldy : Le ministère ne sait pas que Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, sa proche famille l'ignore même. De plus, Will Potter deviendra un loup-garou bien plus puissant, dangereux et sûrement instable que Remus Lupin. Le pouvoir d'un loup-garou est déterminé par le loup-garou qui le mord.

Tom-Tom : « Saura-t-on qui sera la marraine de Harry ? » Il y a peu de chance. Le sujet ne risque pas de venir sur le tapis. « Je pensais, si (et c'est bien un si !) Lily choisissait Irina comme marraine, accepterait-elle ? Je veux dire, en sachant qu'elle va épouser un Serpentard, un Mangemort en plus, elle ne pourra peut être pas être la marraine de Harry. » D'où l'impossibilité qu'Evans le demande à Norgoth.

Voldy : « Est-ce que, si ce n'est pas Dawn la traîtresse, elle sera encore la lors de la sixième année des Mauraudeurs et des mortes-vivantes ? » Nope, elle n'a signé que pour une année.

Tom-Tom : Foli-fola finit sa batterie de question sur un point plus technique : comment était le baiser entre James Potter et Lily Evans ? Honnêtement, je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis pas allé voir et surtout je n'en ai rien à faire.

Alohomora : Espèce d'anti-romantique.

Tom-Tom : °s'exclame° Evidemment que je suis un anti-romantique, je suis le Méchant au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Les Méchants ne sont jamais romantiques ! Ça va à l'encontre de l'ordre naturel des choses ! Ce serait comme imaginer un Gentil misanthrope !

Alohomora : °regarde ses ongles° Sanzo…

Tom-Tom : °agacé° Un Gentil dépressif !

Alohomora : Shinji…

Tom-Tom : °grogne° Un Gentil qui tourne mal.

Alohomora : Anakin Skywalker.

Tom-Tom : °méchamment° Un gentil femelle.

Alohomora : °manque de s'étrangler° Et mon poing dans la tronche ?

Voldy : °pensivement° J'ai l'impression que le statut de Méchant est assez figé. Il faudrait convoquer une réunion au sommet et tenter de faire avancer un peu les choses. Les Gentils semblent avoir pas mal fait évoluer les choses.

Tom-Tom : Faire la même chose que les Gentils, ça me ferait mal… =.=°°

Alohomora : Espèce de non-évolutif !

Tom-Tom : °avec véhémence° Si c'est pour arriver à des Méchants Romantiques, j'espère bien !

Alohomora : Ça changerait des éternels psychopathes, assoiffés de sang, de vengeance et/ou de pouvoir.

Tom-Tom : °exaspéré° Ce sont des MECHANTS !! C'est la base même de leur condition de Méchant !

Alohomora : Eh bien votre nature n'est pas intéressante !

Tom-Tom : °boude°

Alohomora : °boude aussi°

Voldy : °regarde l'un puis l'autre et hausse les épaules° Je me demande si une histoire d'amour n'est pas en train de naître. :)

Tom-Tom et Alohomora : °tellement outrés qu'ils ne peuvent pas articuler une seule dénégation°.

Voldy : °content de lui° Straciatella remarque : « Draco est jaloux ? (de quelqu'un d'autre que Harry, ça va sans dire) voilà quelque chose qui me fait bien rire ! » Draco et Moïra ?. °rêveur° C'est assez plaisant… :)

Tom-Tom : °regard de travers°

Alohomora : °déboude° Voui, voui c'est un truc qui me plait également beaucoup. :) De toute façon, tout personnage jaloux est magnifique, même les plus mauvais. °repense au « _ahah ! Boyfriend _»° Bon d'accord, pas _magnifique_, mais bien mieux. :)

Voldy : °reprenant sa lecture : « Pauvre James, pauvre Lily, ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance. déjà qu'ils vont bientôt mourir, ils faut qu'ils souffrent en plus ! »

Alohomora : °enthousiaste° Vivent les personnages qui souffrent ! :) Il n'y a rien de plus énervant qu'un personnage (trop longtemps) heureux. :)

Voldy : °étoiles dans les yeux° Quelle vérité vraie.

Tom-Tom : Un Gentil n'est jamais aussi attrayant que lorsqu'il souffre. ö.ö.

Alohomora : °regard soupçonneux vers Tom-Tom° Il est à peu près certain que tu ne seras jamais Uke toi !

Tom-Tom : Gnn ?? ê.e

Voldy : Gnn-itoo ?? ê.e

Alohomora : Laissez tomber ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problème avec Rowling. Déjà qu'elle me clouerait au plancher si elle savait que je vous appelle Voldy et Tom-Tom. =.=

Voldy, Tom-Tom et quelques lecteurs : °marmonnent° Et y a pas qu'elle !! è.é.

Alohomora : °gloups° On pourrait revenir aux question de Straciatella ? :);;;

Tom-Tom : °après un dernier regard soupçonneux/noir° « Au fait, les 'chevaliers' ont interrompu leur fouillage du château ? » Là, dans l'immédiat, plutôt. :) Sont trop occupés à fuir pour s'amuser à chercher deux portes magiques. °héh

Alohomora : Même si je ne le mentionne pas à chaque fois, il va sans dire que les deux faux cousins mènent quasiment tous les soirs leurs recherches à travers le château.

Voldy : Aranel Morticia Black demande pourquoi Potter -°précise° celui qu'on n'a pas encore tué – n'a pas réussi à faire de Patronus. °prend un ton professoral° Lorsqu'ils sont dans le jeu, à un autre niveau que difficile, les joueurs ne sont pas au niveau réel de leurs pouvoirs. Le personnage que joue Potter –°précise° celui qu'on n'a pas encore tué – n'a pas assez de puissance pour être capable de faire un Patronus. Par contre au niveau difficile, les joueurs sont à leur niveau réel et tu as vu que Potter –°précise° celui qu'on n'a pas encore tué – a réussi à en créer un.

Alohomora : Aranel Morticia Black, Lynn ne peut pas être Winky. C'est métaboliquement impossible. C'était juste une mauvaise blague. =.=

Tom-Tom : A sa décharge, il faut dire que ton humour n'est pas toujours très… quel est le mot ?

Voldy : Drôle ?

Tom-Tom : Oui, c'est celui-là ! :)

Alohomora : La barbe ! è.é.

Voldy : Crys rectifie une erreur d'attribution de copyright. L'origine du smiley « ê.e » remonterait apparemment à Fred&George. Question maintenant : « est-ce que c'est le premier chapitre où tu montres que Lily en veut à Irina ? parce que j'ai vraiment été surprise. j'imagine que tu as déjà laissé des indices, mais j'me souviens plus :); » Un froid a été effectivement évoqué mais pas développé. Il est difficile de parler des rapports des Mortes-Vivantes hors PDV d'Evans et depuis le 14, c'était la première fois que l'on repassait de son côté. D'où le manque et ce malaise amené de manière un peu abrupte.

Alohomora : Le système d'alternation de PDV m'a causé plus d'un problème. (en particulier avec Harry è.è..)

Tom-Tom : N'essaie pas de trouver de fausses excuses pour expliquer tes faiblesses.

Alohomora : xp

Tom-Tom : « Sur quels jeux de rôle tu as passé des heures pour connaître tellement de détails, qui t'ont probablement inspiré (en partie) Illusion ? »

Alohomora : Aucun. Jamais fait de JDR (sauf une sorte de Murder Party) et j'y connais vraiment rien du tout ! (à part peut-être le nom de _Mascarade_ et deux ou trois noms de clan de Vampires) :);;;

Tom-Tom : « les Maraudeurs (et les autres) ne se posent-ils pas de questions quant aux termes hyper spécifiques ? pourquoi Harry les connaît et pas eux ? ils ont l'air d'accepter totalement. » Ils s'en sont posées. Mais Potter…

Voldy : °précise° celui qui…

Alohomora : °interrompant° ON SAIT !!!

Voldy : Calme ! C'était juste pour rendre service et que tout le monde s'y retrouve. °grommelle tout seul°

Tom-Tom : … a noyé le poisson en évoquant une connaissance dans le monde moldu néo-zélandais. De plus, Lupin et Evans ont aidé à dévier la question.

Voldy : « à quand ZE chapteure pdv Harry ? nan parce queuh, maintenant qu'on le partage plus, il me manque… je sens que tu vas le garder pour le 20 (pasqueuh le 21, pdv inédit, on sait, on sait °d'ailleurs assez intriguée, espère que ça soit Mumus°). mais j'peux pas attendre jusque là ! :)-:) » Effectivement, tu retrouveras Potter…

Alohomora : °regard de mise en garde°

Voldy : … dans le chapitre 20. Sinon, petite rectification le 21 ne bénéficiera pas d'un PDV inédit mais probablement des 4 à la fois.

Alohomora : L'inédit était initialement prévu pour l'épilogue, mais j'ai prévu quelques modifications, il se peut donc que je revienne là-dessus. :)

Tom-Tom : « Moïra se rend-elle compte que Dray est fou d'elle ? non, parce que. c'est assez évident, quand même ! »

Voldy : °chantonne° _L'amour brille sous les étoiles d'une étrange lueur_…

Tom-Tom : °pas content du tout° Je n'aime pas du tout ce truc OOCness !! è.é.

Alohomora : °innocemment° Vraiment ? Ça lui va pourtant bien au teint. :)… T'as une jolie voix.

Tom-Tom : Je pratique intensément la musique de salle de bain.

Alohomora : Vraiment ?

Voldy : Moïra a très certainement une idée assez précise sur la question de l'intérêt que lui porte le jeune Malfoy. Mais il faut rappeler qu'elle a également les Anamapas pour l'aider à vérifier ses hypothèses.

Tom-Tom : « A quel chapitre va-t-on en savoir plus sur le rapprochement Harry/Dawn ? » °arg° Je te laisse le privilège de répondre à cette question. °grimace°

Voldy : °content° Rapprochement est un grand mot, mais on verra un peu mieux leur relation aux chapitres suivants.

Tom-Tom : °lève les yeux au ciel° « Tu as dit dans les réponses du chapteur saiveunetine - feurste parte - que de la fin du chapitre 18 (qui ne présage rien de bon :)) jusqu'au chapitre 20 ou 21, je ne sais plus, il n'y aurait que de l'action. On va quand même avoir du répit pour que le lecteur n'attaque pas la chair après les ongles à chaque fois, ou. ? » °héhé° ÇA c'est une question dans mes cordes ! :) En effet, très peu de répit ! A peine le temps de faire quelques mises au point. :) Ça va courir, tomber, se relever, se blesser, saigner et mourir…

Alohomora : Euhhh… Tu t'emballes là.

Tom-Tom : Dommage… « Pourquoi donc Harry se trouvait-il sur le même toît que Lily au même moment, hein ? » °content° Paf dans les dents auteur incompétente ! :) Merci Crys'

Alohomora : Ouais bon ça va ! Je pourrais dire que c'est le hasard, qu'il s'est avéré que Harry avait envie de prendre l'air et que hop ! coup de bol il a fait une pause sur la tour même qu'escaladait Lily. Je pourrais également invoquer le destin ! Mais en fait c'était juste pour les besoins du scénario et que je n'ai aucune justification réelle. Bon, voilà, je l'ai dit ! T'es content ?

Tom-Tom : Très ! :)

Voldy : °entonne la marche nuptiale°

Alohomora et Tom-Tom : °grondent° _La ferme_ !!

Voldy : °petit sourire en coin° « Par contre, à propos de leur conversation, est-ce qu'Harry gobe tout ce que dit sa mère ? ou est-il tellement désabusé qu'il ne veut plus croire que ses parents sauront un jour qui il était ? »

Alohomora : Harry va de plus en plus mal !

Tom-Tom et Voldy : YEAH !! °font la danse de la victoire°

Alohomora : Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite. =.=° Et oui, il est complètement désabusé et accepte sans chercher plus loin les paroles de Lily.

Tom-Tom : En fait, il est très égoïste.

Alohomora : Tu… °s'interrompt° T'as pas tort en fait !

Tom-Tom : Yep ! :)

Alohomora : J'avoue que ça m'énerve… =.=°°

Voldy : « Va-t-on revoir Irina&Rogue ? » Oui et à la fois non…

Les lecteurs : =.=

Voldy : « Depuis le début de cette fic, je trouve qu'ils sont en fait assez semblables, j'étais persuadée que tu allais les mettre ensemble… » D'ailleurs beaucoup se demandent si Irina et Snape ne vont pas se retrouver fiancés d'office. °sort les fanions° Irina et Snape ! Irina et Snape ! :) L'amour triomphera de tout et de tous !!! :)

Alohomora : Là, j'avoue, il m'inquiète aussi. ê.ê.

Tom-Tom : Ah ! Tu vois ! Tu sauras le remettre en état, hein ? °regard suppliant°

Alohomora : Normalement, c'est automatique…

Tom-Tom : Normalement ? °horrifié° Bon sang ! Tu m'as cassé !

Alohomora : °se voulant rassurante° Mais non, mais non.

Tom-Tom : Je te dis que si ! °catastrophé° Je ne veux pas devenir une espèce de grand échalas, sans nez, qui porte un chapeau musical, des dessous roses et danse à la gloire de l'Amour.

Alohomora : Je crois que personne ne le veut… Quoique pour le « sans-nez » faut se plaindre à Rowling et puis le chapeau, dans une fête…

Tom-Tom : C'est pas le moment ! è.é.

Alohomora : Et si on faisait comme dans _Shrek_ 2 ?

Tom-Tom : ??

Alohomora : Tu sais, le passage avec Pinocchio et…

Les lecteurs : EH !!! ON ATTEND NOUS !!!

Alohomora : Oups… Questions de Crys'

Voldy : « Où est passée la Roue du Destin ? » °lève les yeux vers le chapitre 19° Là ! °sourire content°

Tom-Tom : Lily-Ann propose une idée qui me satisfait assez : « voila dans ce puits il pourrait tous rencontrer leurs plus grande peur de Harry serait le dernier a passer et (comme un épouventard mais pas en détraqueurs ) il prendrait la forme de tom Jedusor pas parce qu'il a peur de lui mais se pour ce qu'il représente pour Harry : sa peur de devenir comme lui un nouveau Voldemort. on verrait le points de vue des autre (surtout Drago qui sait réellement qui est vraiment Harry) »

Voldy : Flatteur en effet.

Alohomora : Egocentriques ! =.=° Lily-Ann, c'est gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider à trouver des idées, mais, même en période de non-inspiration, je préfère trouver comme une grande les solutions aux problèmes scénaristiques, surtout que je n'avance pas complètement à l'aveuglette et que chaque élément sert plus ou moins un but précis.

Tom-Tom : Et après, elle _nous_ traite d'égocentriques…

Voldy : Remarque de Lunenoire : « Il a la comprenette un peu dure non Draco? » °soupir° C'est la consanguinité ça.

Tom-Tom : Tu ne peux pas dire ça, il fait partie de nos futurs Mangemorts.

Voldy : J't'en prie !! Lucius Malfoy : au top de l'échelle sociale ! Et il s'aplatit pour nous baiser l'ourlet.

Tom-Tom : °rêveur° C'est coool le pouvoir.

Voldy : Ouaaaiiis ! ö.ö.

Alohomora : La prochaine fois j'invite Lockhart avec un miroir et j'ai le même résultat. =.=

Tom-Tom : Sio' s'exprime quant au traitement de son perso fétiche : « Il est chiant Silver là. °boude°. keskil a à tjs emmerder le monde comme ça ?!? è.é. Peut pô se calmer cinq minutes ? Naon ? C pas possible ? »

Voldy : Non, il ne peut pas. Il a les hormones qui pétillent un peu trop au cerveau, ça anesthésie, malheureusement, la matière grise.

Tom-Tom : Pour ce qu'il y en a !

Alohomora : Ehhh ! è.é.

Voldy et Tom-Tom : °lourd regard°

Alohomora : Bon d'accord… Draco n'est pas un modèle de mesure et d'intelligence immédiate. =.=

Voldy : Lyra5 s'exclame : « Hallucine-je ou il nous en manque un méchant boute? d'ou sorte les dragons? ET le livre sombre, ils l'ont eut comment? » Là-dessus Angelinadelacour dit : « par contre, je n'ai pas très bien compris au début pourquoi, on passer directement a la scène avec les dragons, il manque les aventures où ils trouve le livre et tout sa, je suis toute chamboulé! ;-{ »

Tom-Tom : °ricane° Non, non tu n'hallucines pas du tout Lyra5, il manque bien un bout, en fait, il y a une ellipse narrative. L'auteur ne s'est pas donnée la peine de raconter toute la progression des personnages dans leur aventure illusionnesque. Apparemment, le bidouillage n'est pas convaincant ! °re-héh

Voldy : °ricane° Bien joué ! °fais la pose classe de Gai°

Alohomora : °sceptique° T'as l'air dé-bi-le ! =.= Si vous continuez, je ne vous déOOCnessise pas. °regard menaçant°

Tom-Tom : °grommelle°

Voldy : Je crois que nous avons une mauvaise influence sur elle.

Tom-Tom : Ça m'en a tout l'air… =.=

Voldy : Miss Serpentard demande…

Tom-Tom : J'aime bien son pseudo.

Voldy : Idem. Elle demande donc : « Il ne va pas quand même pas y avoir plus de morts ? »

Voldy et Tom-Tom : °sourire psychopathiques° Evidemment que si ! :)

Tom-Tom : Les Méchants sont entrés dans la cazba, vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on s'est donné tout ce mal pour faire un récital de claquettes dans la Grande Salle ?

Voldy : Désolé, mais on ne fait pas le Mal à coup de sort de chatouillis et d'entrave ! °s'interrompt° Quoique…

Tom-Tom : °air embêté° Oui, quoique…

Alohomora : °air moqueur° Effectivement, _quoique_…

Tom-Tom : Ouais, bon, ça va, hein… è.è..

Voldy : °retourne prestement à sa feuille° Et le cri de guerre de Miss Serpentard : « VIVE SERPENTARD ! »

Voldy et Tom-Tom : YEAH !!

Tom-Tom : Vive Grand-Papa ! :)

Voldy : Jina1 demande si le traître n'est pas Parry. Outre le fait que le traître est maintenant connu, Parry est tout de même trop jeune pour qu'on lui confie une mission d'une telle envergure.

Tom-Tom : Question de Dega : « le traître aurait il trafiqué le jeu? » Réponse : Yep ! Question de Dega : « Orphéo et Silver vont ils montrer leurs vrais visages? » Réponse : Yep (au sens propre comme au figuré). Question de Dega : « Les parents de James Potter vont mourrir (vu que Harry n'a plus de famille) mais quand et comment? » Réponse enthousiaste et impatiente : Yeah ! Ils crèvent tous ! Le reste est classé spoiler. °regard en biais vers l'auteur°

Alohomora : °se racle la gorge° Hum Hum…

(Alohomora dans son for intérieur : étrangement, je m'agace moi-même… ê.e)

Tom-Tom : Une pastille à la menthe ? :)

Alohomora : °grommelle°

Voldy : Dega demande également : « Drago va t'il devenir Mangemort dans son passé?? » S'il reste plusieurs mois, fait ses preuves, démontre sa loyauté, si….

Alohomora : En gros : il n'aura pas le temps ! Après, pour ce qu'il va décider de faire dans son présent, ça c'est une autre question.

Voldy : °sourire ravi° « Va t'il se passer quelque chose entre Drago et Carolis? »

Tom-Tom : Si tu sors tes fanions, je te renie !! è.é.

Voldy : °soupir° Pas drôle ! « Harry et Drago vont ils retourner dans leur temps ? »

Alohomora : Yep ! Je suis tenue par contrat moral de les rendre à Rowling. =.=°°

Voldy : °achève la question de Dega° : « … sûrement que oui, mais dans quel état ? »

Tom-Tom : _Ça_ c'est une question intéressante. :) Lord Aragoth met en jeu son abstinence en déclarant : « Alors toi si t'as pas maté « Existenz » avant d'ecrire ce chap et le précédent je me fait curé. Lol »

Alohomora : lol Dangereux de s'avancer ainsi. :) Moment de vérité °roulement de tambour et effet de lumière° Eh bien, non, je n'ai pas regardé _ExistenZ_ avant d'écrire ces chapitres :) Mais je l'ai vu, il y a longtemps, donc il est dans mon imaginaire et impossible de faire sans. Ça n'a pas été une influence immédiate, mais ça m'a aidé à mettre au point l'idée.

Voldy : « Sinon, ah un auteur qui aime les carnages ou ki a défaut sait qu'ils sont nécessaires. » Ahh les Massacres… La mélodie des hurlements, les nuances de rouges. °se délecte° J'aime… Vivement les prochains chapitres. :)

Tom-Tom : Dernière intervention de Lord Aragoth : « Sinon je pense que Lily devrait dire à Harry qu'elle sait _vraiment_. »

Alohomora : Je suis d'accord…

Les lecteurs : Ben alors ?!??. O.o

Alohomora : C'est Lily qui ne veut pas. °soupir° Elle dit qu'elle n'est pas prête.

Tom-Tom et Voldy : °lèvent les yeux au ciel… pour les rebaisser aussitôt : les yeux rouges sont sensibles à la lumière du soleil…°

Voldy : Malou demande : « n'y aurait-il une référence aux _Liaisons Dangereuses_ dans le surnom "Oie Blanche" ds la partie 'réponse aux review' ? »

Alohomora : Le pire dans le jeu des références, c'est quand on se met à en faire le savoir… =.= Non-non

Malou, il n'y a aucune référence aux _Liaisons dangereuses_. :);;;

Tom-Tom : Lyel demande « s'il y a un rapport entre l'attaque de la famille Potter et le départ de Rogue et Norgoth ? »

Voldy : Evidemment qu'il y a un rapport, Lyel. Je sais que l'on doute beaucoup de l'intelligence de mes Mangemorts…

Tom-Tom : Faut dire que quand on voir les spécimens…

Alohomora : °innocemment° Faut dire que quand on voit leur chef… :)

Voldy et Tom-Tom : °regard courrouc

Voldy : Bref ! Les Mangemorts ne vont quand même pas laisser leur progéniture alors qu'on les avertit qu'il va y avoir une attaque.

Tom-Tom : Logique ! Cassidy Darkstone demande si toi là, l'auteur moldue, tu aimes les films de _la reine des damnés _et_ la ligue des gentlemen extraordinaires_ ?

Alohomora : Je n'en ai vu aucun.

Tom-Tom : … et la trilogie « le livre des étoiles » d'Erik l'Homme ?

Alohomora : Ai lu ! mais je ne suis pas fan. Y a 2-3 bons trucs, mais le héros est un peu trop… Gary Stue à mon goût.

Tom-Tom : Pourquoi n'as-tu pas aimé le _Matrix3_ ?. Pourquoi ?. pourquoi c'est moi qui fait ce travail avilissant de poseur de questions ? è.é.

Alohomora : Parce que c'est ton job et que si tu le fais sans faire d'histoire, je t'offre le jeu « Risk » pour que tu partes à la conquête du monde !

Tom-Tom : °réfléchit un instant° Vendu !

Alohomora : Dark Cassidy, je n'ai pas aimé _Matrix3_ parce que je l'ai trouvé mauvais…

Voldy : °ironique° Ta logique me laisse sans voix.

Alohomora : Flattée ! Toutefois, Dark Cassidy, il me semble que les RAR ne sont pas vraiment le lieu où débattre de mes goûts (et dégoût) cinématographiques et littéraires, maile-moi plutôt. :).=

Tom-Tom : « T'as trop de chance de répondre aux reviews avec Sirius. » Mouais, ça se discute… =.=

Alohomora : Ca ne se discute pas du tout !!! ö.ö. A part quelques fois… °regard de traviole vers Tom-Tom et Voldy° j'ai été assez gâtée. °lancement de la musique° Billou… Remus… Sirius… ö.ö. °soupir d'aise° Bon il y a eu également les jumeaux, Harry, Draco ou encore Seamus, mais ce n'est pas _exactement_ pareil.

Tom-Tom : °chuchote° C'est quoi la différence ?

Voldy : °chuchote itoo° Le taux de testostérone.

Tom-Tom : Ohhhh ! Tu vois, pour une fois je suis d'accord. °petit sourire en coin°

Alohomora : °regard suspicieux°

Voldy : Pallas-via-Caesar a une idée sur l'identité de Lynn Amberson. Ne serait-elle pas la mère de la… °s'interrompt en voyant le regard menaçant d'Alohomora° hum… la mère d'Hermione Granger ?

Alohomora : Y a de l'idée…

Tom-Tom : Pallas etcetera a un problème sur un passage et aimerait qu'on lui allume la lumière : _Sirius haussa les épaules. « Juste une idée, quelque chose dans son regard. Elle avait l'air soulagé de s'éloigner. Elle allait chez sa grand-mère – la mère de sa mère – en Irlande. Une sacrée illuminée à ce que j'ai entendu dire. »  
« On peut ne pas aller à Poudlard ? »  
« Oui, bien sûr. »  
« Dans le monde Moldu, l'école est obligatoire. »  
« Bizarres ces Moldus ! »_ Mais j'avoue ne pas comprendre ce qui n'est pas compréhensible.

Voldy : Egalement… ê.e

Alohomora : Pareil… ê.e Le passage est complet et, il me semble, compréhensible. Sirius énonce à la surprise de Lily que l'école (Poudlard) n'est pas obligatoire dans le monde Magique.

Tom-Tom : Pallas etc. fait remarquer que, dans le chapitre 18, l'unité temporelle habituelle n'est pas respectée.

Alohomora : ê.e Ben si elle est respectée. Tous les événements racontés se déroulent en une seule journée (d'où d'ailleurs l'ellipse qui déstabilise bien des gens). Certes, de temps en temps, Lily revient sur des événements de journées précédentes, met en lumière une évolution, mais je l'ai toujours faits, cela aide à la compréhension des événements.

Tom-Tom : Pallas etc revient sur la légitimité d'Illusion dans l'univers de HP. « J'aurais préféré que tu bannisse les mots 'réalité virtuelle' de tes descriptions. Techniquement, seul Harry connaît ce mot et sait ce qu'il veut dire; donc il est le seul à pouvoir prononcer ces mots. »

Alohomora : Harry est celui qui introduit le vocabulaire spécifique, les autres l'adoptent par commodité.

Tom-Tom : « Non, tu aurais pu juste faire dire aux autres qu'il s'agissait d'un monde imaginaire ou quelque chose d'autre. »

Alohomora : Le truc, c'est qu'Illusion est un 'monde virtuel' et au lieu d'avoir recours à des périphrases lourdes autant employer un mot qui existe et ait connu de tous. Certes, j'aurais pu chercher une meilleure expression, quand on cherche vraiment, on trouve toujours, j'ai été paresseuse. Maintenant, je veux bien entendre que l'intrusion d'Illusion dans l'univers harrypotterrien peut choquer mais je ne la ferai pas passer pour ce qu'elle n'est pas et j'assume pleinement ce petit clin d'œil au terrain de chasse de la SF (quoique _Jumanji_ qui a été mon inspiration initiale ne peut pas vraiment être considéré comme de la SF, non ?).

Voldy : Sunshine demande : « Comment Voldemort a fait pour transformer Illusion en vrai portoloin ? » Faut pas toujours tout me mettre sur le dos ! Innocent votre honneur.

Alohomora : Pour une fois… è.è.. (et faut que tu arrêtes de regarder la télé !)

Voldy : °boude°

Tom-Tom : En fait le jeu n'a pas été changé en Portoloin, comme tu l'as vu, les gamins sont bien dedans. Seulement, un de mes hommes est passé par-là et a bouleversé quelques petites choses. °héh

Voldy : °héhé aussi° « Mais qu'est ce qu'il font au juste les profs avec le château ? Pourquoi ils ont interdit une partie d'accès ? »

Tom-Tom : Comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre, une réunion d'urgence de la Défense a été organisée. Et si les accès sont barrés c'est parce certaines salles ont été réquisitionnés pour héberger les Défenseurs et commencer à mettre en place le nouveau front de résistance.

Voldy : C'est tellement attendrissant de les voir s'agiter et penser qu'ils vont pouvoir nous arrêter.

Tom-Tom : Elgonv perd un peu le fil : « dans un passage, tu parles de l'identification de 2 cadavres. justement, Irina et Rogue sont partis. je ne fais aucune supposition, mais je n'ai pas compris de qui parlent les fantômes. » Ces deux cadavres sont ceux évoqués au chapitre 2…

Alohomora : °soupir° Oui, ça remonte !

Voldy : Sont pas très performants ces agents du ministère ! Il leur a quand même fallu seize chapitres pour identifier deux corps… Font vraiment du bon boulot mes petits croquemorts. :)

Alohomora : è.è..

Tom-Tom : Ben quoi ? Il n'a pas tort ! Trois mois ! Je suis sûr que même chez les Moldus, ils font plus vite. Dans les _Experts_…

Alohomora : Chut ! ou plus de télé è.é..

Voldy : Tortionnaire !

Tom-Tom : Unomy écrit : « J'adore ta façon de répondre aux rewiews. » Je tiens quand même à rappeler à notre aimable lectorat que c'est _NOUS_, les personnages qui nous coltinons toutes les réponses aux reviews !! Et pour quoi au juste ? Des clopinettes !! è.é. Nous n'avons aucune protection sociale, prime de risque ou reconnaissance !

Voldy : Nous tenons à bénéficier du même droit que n'importe quel personnage de n'importe quelle fiction.

Alohomora : =.= Désolée de vous le rappeler, ceci est une fic et, malheureusement pour vous, dans ce genre de production, les personnages n'ont aucun droit.

Tom-Tom : Comment ? O.o

Voldy : Quoi ? o.O

Alohomora : Si, si je vous assure !

Tom-Tom : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous a pris de signer pour un truc pareil ? O.°

Voldy : Ben, je crois qu'en fait, on n'a pas trop signé. è.e

Tom-Tom : Ben alors ? ô.o

Voldy : On n'a pas eu le choix… =.=°

Tom-Tom : Un enlèvement ?? Mais… on ne peut pas enlever des _Méchants_ ! °outré/perturb

Alohomora : ê.e Et pourquoi ça ?

Tom-Tom : °se masse les tempes dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre° Eh bien, un enlèvement c'est une affaire de Méchant ?

Alohomora : En effet.

Tom-Tom : °se masse les tempes dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre° Et par définition, il n'y a pas plus méchant que le Méchant.

Alohomora : Ça se tient.

Tom-Tom : °hystérique° **Donc** _les méchants ne peuvent pas être victime d'enlèvement puisqu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir enlever_ !!

Voldy : Ça veut dire qu'elle est… °hésitation° une Méchante ?

Alohomora : Qui ? Moi ? O.o

Tom-Tom : °.°…

Voldy : Logiquement…

Alohomora : Mais NON !!

Tom-Tom : Attend ! Y a de l'idée ! Tu as réussi à nous enlever ce qui est un acte hautement Méchant…

Alohomora : Bouaif… Pas vraiment en fait, suffit juste de…

Tom-Tom : **SI** ! _Hautement Méchant_ ! Tu aimes faire souffrir tes personnages.

Alohomora : Ouais ! :)

Tom-Tom : Tu passes des heures à planifier des épreuves Méchamment difficiles…

Voldy : Physiquement ET moralement.

Alohomora : Ouais… °commence à avoir un peu peur°

Tom-Tom : Tu tues des innocents.

Alohomora : °gloups°

Voldy : Tu laisses tes lecteurs pendant des mois sur les charbons ardents du cliff-hanger.

Les lecteurs : OUAIS !!! è.é.

Tom-Tom : °triomphant° Tu es une Méchante !

Alohomora : °paniquée° Maisnonmaisnonmaisnon. Je suis une gentille Poufsouffle (même si les tests s'évertuent à me mettre à Gryffondor ou à Serdaigle è.è..).

Tom-Tom : °minimisant° Couverture !

Voldy : Y a quand même un point qui cloche. è.e

Tom-Tom : Quoi ?

Voldy : °tend le scénario des _Portes_° A la fin, le Gentil ne meurt pas.

Tom-Tom : °hausse les épaules° Ben nous non plus, on le tue pas le Gentil !

Voldy : C'est vrai… Pourquoi au fait ?

Tom-Tom : Parce qu'on a signé pour 7 bouquins et que si on tuait le Gentil avant la fin, l'auteur… La Vraie ! n'aurait plus rien à raconter.

Alohomora : De toute façon, ce n'est pas un critère ! Les Méchants ne parviennent jamais à tuer les Gentils.

Tom-Tom : °ébranlé° Pardon ?

Voldy : °blessé° Et Mufasa alors ?

Tom-Tom : °regard noir° Tu n'aurais pas pu citer James Potter ?

Voldy : °sur la défensive° C'est pas un Gentil James.

Snape : Je confirme.

Alohomora : De toute façon, si le Méchant parvient à tuer un Gentil, c'est pour que _le_ Gentil soit encore plus motivé pour botter les fesses du Méchant… Ou alors c'est que l'auteur ne savait plus qu'en faire…

Sirius : Ou alors qu'il était maudit ! è.é.

Remus : Juste une question : si on part loin-loin-loin, un Gentil peut-il éviter de se faire tuer ?

Snape : Ouais, ça m'intéresse aussi…

Alohomora : °remarquant seulement la présence des autres personnages° Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

Sirius : On s'ennuie. =.=

Snape et Remus : Ouais =.=

Alohomora : Comment ça se fait ?

Snape : Les mômes se sont accaparés la télé pour regarder un film.

Sirius : Un truc bizarre de truands américains qui parlent façon Shakespeare. O.o

Remus : … et on ne peut plus regarder _Belle et Sébastien_…

Alohomora : Pardon ? ô.

Snape : °prestement° _C'est pas Sorcier_ ! On ne peut plus regarder _C'est pas Sorcier_. °essayant d'avoir l'air convaincu°

Alohomora : ô.o

Sirius : °avec enthousiasme° Une histoire très intéressante sur le cycle d'eau. C'est dingue tout le voyage qu'une pauvre petite goutte peut faire. Elle est brutalement lâchée dans un territoire inconnu et hostile où elle devra tout de même accomplir son destin.

(silence)

Remus : °flegmatiquement° Le destin d'une goutte d'eau.

(silence)

Snape : °embarrassé° Bonne émission… euh… détaillée et pédagogique. °une rougeur apparaît au niveau de son cuir chevelu°

(silence)

Alohomora : _Belle est Sébastien_ ? Vraiment ? ê.e

Sirius : °plaintivement° le p'tit môme est tellement mignon et courageux. Il affronte toutes les épreuves et franchit les obstacles avec détermination et courage ! Du haut de ses jeunes années, il essaie d'infléchir sur la vie des autres avec bonté. C'est drôle mais parfois tellement triste : sa mère meurt à sa naissance, son père ne veut pas de lui (faut dire que sa future femme l'a larguée et qu'il se retrouve ruiné plus ou moins indirectement à cause de Sébastien) et…

Remus : Et la chienne, elle est trop adorable, avec ses grosses pa-pattes et ses petits yeux larmoyants. ö.ö.

Alohomora : °tente de rester sérieuse° Bon, vous deux, je veux bien (à la rigueur), mais Snape ??

Snape : °avec détachement° C'est l'histoire d'un môme dont personne ne veut, à qui il n'arrive que des emmerdements et d'un chien monstrueux que tout le monde veut transformer en carpette. Grandiose !

Alohomora : Bon… Vous pouvez allez regarder les K7 dans ma chambre si vous voulez.

Sirius : On a déjà essayé, mais le staff de Poudlard regarde _Dr Queen_. =.=

Alohomora : Ah… je comprends…

Tom-Tom : °très intéressé° Dites, vous avez vu ce qui se passait dans _Dr Queen_ ?

Remus : Les deux viennent de se décider de se marier.

Voldy : _Enfin_ !

Sirius : Bah c'est pas plus long que Fran et Maxwell.

Snape : Tututu ! Je vous arrête tout de suite, dans _Xfiles_, c'est beaucoup plus long.

Remus : Oui, mais dans _Xfiles_, ils trichent ! Ils sont ensemble et personne ne le sait.

Tom-Tom : °hargneusement° Ben au moins, ils sont ensemble ! Parce que Jarod, il se met jamais avec Miss Parker. Y a un vague sous-entendu dans le dernier télé-film mais…

Sirius, Snape et Voldy : °hurlant et interrompant°

Tom-Tom : Quoi ? °sur la défensive°

Voldy : AHHHH ! Pas Jarod avec Miss Parker ! è.é.

Sirius : Sacrilège ! è.é.

Snape : Infamie ! è.é.

Remus : °nonchalamment° Moi je les aime bien ensemble !

Sirius : °catégoriquement° Moony, tu n'es plus mon ami !

Alohomora : Dites ? On ne vous dérange pas ?

Sirius : Non pas du tout. Par contre si vous aviez quelques biscuits…

Remus : °précisant°… au chocolat !

Alohomora : Je suis ravie d'apprendre que je ne vous dérange pas mais ON BOSSE !!!

Sirius : ê.e Ah ouais… J'avais pas remarqu

Remus : Je croyais que vous discutiez des droits et actions des Méchants ?

Alohomora : °un peu embarrassée° Aussi…

Snape : Quand on travaille, on travaille ! On ne fait pas autre chose !

Alohomora : °toute petite° Oui professeur, bien professeur. é.è..

Sirius : Bon, on s'en va.

Remus : Euh… Pour _Belle et Sébastien_…

Alohomora : °fatiguée° Oui, pas un mot, promis…

Remus : Non ce n'est pas ça… Où on peut regarder alors ?

Alohomora : Euuhhh… Essayez dans la chambre de ma sœur, sinon prenez n'importe quel nom dans mon carnet d'adresse, je suis à peu près persuadée que l'on se fera un plaisir de vous accueillir.

Remus : Merci.

°les trois disparaissent comme des flèches°

Tom-Tom : Il a l'air en bonne santé pour un mort.

Alohomora : Sirius ?

Tom-Tom : Oui.

Alohomora : C'est ça la magie.

Voldy : °intéressé° Noire ? Rouge ?

Alohomora : Non, fanfictionnelle.

Tom-Tom et Voldy : Ohhhhhh.

Voldy : Puissant ?

Alohomora : Très !

Tom-Tom : On devrait peut-être essay

Alohomora : °inquiète° Les questions ! (vite !)

Voldy : Lola3 aimerait bien savoir quels seront les personnages qui vont présenter les réponses aux reviews. Ben c'est nous ! :)

Tom-Tom : Je me demande bien pourquoi les reviewers posent ce genre de question. Ils auront la réponse au moment où ils liront les réponses aux reviews.

Voldy : °continuant° « …Ceux des portes ou bien de JKR? »

Alohomora : Ce sont toujours ceux de Rowling. Quoique je suis assez embêtée car je n'ai aucun nom pour les deux derniers chapitres. J'évite de faire revenir des personnages qui sont déjà passés, je n'ai pas accès à ceux du tome5 et ceux qui me restent ne me tentent pas vraiment. °soupir° Je sais pas comment je vais faire.

Tom-Tom : °ironique° Tes problèmes existentiels sont d'un passionnant !

Alohomora : xp

Voldy : Donc les questions de Lola : « j'aimerais savoir quand on dévoilera l'identité de Lynn »

Tom-Tom : Dans longtemps.

Voldy : « Quand aura-t-on le pdv de harry-orphéo? »

Tom-Tom : Chapitre 20.

Voldy : « Lily dira t'elle enfin à harry qu'elle est sa mère? »

Tom-Tom : Ce n'est pas encore absolument sûr. Mais si ça se fait, dernier chapitre.

Voldy : « Lily va-t-elle arrêter de faire la girouette et avouer à James qu'elle l'aime aussi ? »

Tom-Tom : Bien sûr, puisqu'elle finit par l'épouser.

Voldy : « Qui Irina à t'elle tué lorsqu'elle avait 5 ans ? comment et pourquoi? »

Tom-Tom : Un illustre inconnu qui avait offensé la famille et qui a servi à lui faire la main.

Voldy : « Irina a-t-elle menti à Meredith en lui avouant qu'elle ne tuerait jamais Lily ? »

Tom-Tom : Non.

Voldy : « Mais après tout elle l'a bien laissé se faire piégée par ce traître ! »

Tom-Tom : D'une, Irina n'était peut-être pas au courant. De deux, si elle était au courant, elle n'a peut-être pas eu les moyens de prévenir Evans.

Voldy : °reprend sa respiration° On a été bons sur ce coup.

Tom-Tom : Sans aucun doute.

Voldy : On commence vraiment avoir le coup de main.

Tom-Tom : Question/Réponse, sans que ça traîne. Ça te bluffe, hein, l'auteur ?

Alohomora : Gnn ? °retire l'écouteur d'un oreille° Tu disais ?

Tom-Tom : =.=°° J'ai le droit de la tuer ?

Voldy : En tout cas, elle ne me manquera pas.

Alohomora : °met son doigt au-dessus de la touche « suppr »° Tu disais ? :)

Tom-Tom : Rien °grmph°

Voldy : Lola3 a une autre question plus… moldue : « En fait j'aimerais bien savoir ou vont les reviews ? Je sais bien qu'elles vont dans la rubrique review,là ou on peut les lire mais avant? Est-ce qu'elles vont directement à l'auteur? Si je me pose cette question c'est parce que j'ai remarquer qu'elles mettaient un peu de temps avant que l'on puisse les 'admirer' sur le site de »

Alohomora : Les auteurs reçoivent bien un exemplaire de la review (enfin normalement, parce que des fois…). Mais le chemin des reviews n'est pas semée d'étapes :) Si elles mettent du temps à être affichée, c'est parce que le serveur de n'a pas un système de MAJ immédiat (supposition de ma part). Mais si tu triches en utilisant la méthode des quatre points d'interrogation citée plus haut, tu devrais voir apparaître ta review. :)

Tom-Tom : Alicia Evans écrit : « Eternat a voulu les coincer dans la pièce ? »

Voldy : Vouaip !

Tom-Tom : « C'est donc un traître aussi ? »

Voldy : Pourquoi 'aussi' ? ê.e A ce moment de l'histoire, on n'en connaît qu'un seul…

Tom-Tom : « Comment ça se fait qu'ils soient coincés par un sort d'anti-magie dans le jeu ? »

Voldy : On a manipulé leur partie pour les faire reprendre dans le puits.

Tom-Tom : « Personne n'y avait accès a part les Marauders & co. »

Voldy : Dans le meilleur des mondes peut-être :) Mais à Poudlard, tout le monde a accès à tout. Nous sommes des sorciers !

Tom-Tom : « C'est Voldy qui en tire les ficelles ? »

Voldy : Evidemment ! :)

Tom-Tom : Qui d'autre ? :)

Alohomora : °rêveusement° Ce serait marrant de découvrir qu'en fait Voldemort n'est pas le Méchant, mais il y a quelqu'un au-dessus de lui qui tire les ficelles.

Voldy : °outré° Quoi ? Comment ?

Tom-Tom : °offusqué° Et qui donc ?

Alohomora : Premier nom qui me vient à l'esprit : Dumbledore.

Voldy : °explose de rire°

Tom-Tom : Ris pas ! Ça se pourrait.

Voldy : Tu crois ? °inquiet°

Tom-Tom : Rappelle-toi Scully : _Trust No One_ !

Voldy : Mais _I want to believe_, Mulder.

Alohomora : C'est certain maintenant : Plus de télé pour vous ! è.é. (et puis en plus c'est Mulder qui wante to believe et pas Scully, amateur !)

Voldy : Shady écrit : « Keske c ke cette histoire d'empreintes ? si g raté ou oublié un passage de l'histoire, peux tu me rappeler ce ke ça signifie? » Ça se passe dans le chapitre 6 (Sphinx et empreintes), c'est une émanation physique, sous la forme d'une petite sphère, de la magie qu'un sorcier a en lui.

Tom-Tom : Wolvie girl demande à l'auteur de lui révéler qui est Lynn… Bwahahaha ! Tu peux toujours courir.

Alohomora : è.é. Tu pourrais t'adresser plus poliment aux reviewers ?

Tom-Tom : Je pourrais, mais je n'en ai pas envie. è.è..

Alohomora : °soupir las° Désolée, Wolvie Girl, mais l'identité de Lynn, tu dois la trouver toute seule ou attendre la fin. :)

Tom-Tom : Je savais que tu étais une Méchante en fait. :)

Alohomora : °préfère ignorer cette petite remarque perfide°

Voldy : Némésis demande : « En saura-t-on un peu plus sur les livres de Dawn ? »

Alohomora : Je ne crois pas, non. Peut-être dans un bonus, mais je ne peux rien promettre.

Voldy : « Et je pense que c'est classé spoiler, mais ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, peut-on savoir pourquoi, dans le chapitre 6, Dawn est ébranlé par l'empreinte d'Harry ? »

Alohomora : Effectivement, c'est classé spoiler. :)

Tom-Tom : °chantonne° Méchante, Méchante.

Alohomora : °récite le mantra du self-contrôle° =.=°°

Voldy : « Et Torr ne se sent pas bien après l'attaque de Voldy au chapitre 8, quelle en est la raison ? »

Alohomora : Un massacre pareil, ça vous secoue son homme !

Voldy : Je dirais plutôt que ça le met en joie, mais je crois que c'est un avis personnel.

Alohomora : Effectivement. =.=°

Voldy : « Pourquoi Dawn est-elle troublée par la neige (pour une reine des glaces :)) ? »

Alohomora : Disons que ça avoir avec une prédiction fort déplaisante.

Tom-Tom : Peuh ! J'aime pas les prédictions. è.è..

Alohomora : Une mauvaise expérience ?

Voldy : Tu peux le dire. =.=

Alohomora : Je me suis toujours demandée quelle était la différence entre une prophétie et une prédiction.

Tom-Tom : C'est chapeau blanc et blanc chapeau.

Voldy : Sauf que dans les prophéties, on ne comprend qu'après coup le sens. =.=

Tom-Tom : Une fois que la catastrophe vous est tombée sur le coin de l'oreille. =.=

Voldy : La prédiction c'est plus claire, plus directe.

Tom-Tom : Si tu dois crever, on te le dit franchement et on te fait pas miroiter un choix que tu n'as jamais eu.

Voldy : Mais dans les deux cas, c'est en fin de compte déplaisant.

Tom-Tom : Croyez-en mon expérience ! Si jamais une prédiction ou une prophétie vous fait de l'œil, barrez-vous fissa. N'attendez pas qu'elle vous annonce la fin du monde et vous y promette un poste important.

Voldy : _Bar-rez-vous_ !

Alohomora : °pas impressionnée° Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir…

Tom-Tom : Leaïs demande : Va-t-on savoir ce que représente le tatouage de Moïra ? Parce que ça m'énerve d'attendre ! plus que deux chapitre et toujours pas de réponse ! »

Voldy : Yep ! La réponse est prévue pour le chapitre 20.

Tom-Tom : Celine.s prend position avec ferveur : « JE DETESTE QUAND DRAGO EST MEILLEUR QUE HARRY SURTOUT DANS UN JEUX ALORS QUE C'EST IMPOSSIBLE,PARCE QUE HARRY EST LE MEILLEUR!! »

Voldy : °se débouche les oreilles° Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Ça ne reflète pas la réalité.

Tom-Tom : °boudeur° Et puis Draco y est le meilleur car il a su mieux exploiter les possibilités du monde ! °bougonne° Marre du Gentil qui réussit tout. =.=°° Darkyfrog écrit : « mes idées.ben en fait j'ai trop peur d'être dans le juste et de révéler accidentellement une suite que d'autres que moi n'ont pas imaginée (dans le cas hypothétique où ils liraient cette review.eh, on sait jamais! ya bien des gens qui se retrouvent pile au bon moment en face de deux portes a remonter le temps alors qu'elles se déplacent sans cesse dans un château labyrinthique gigantesque!). » Bwahaha ! Voilà qui me remet en joie.

Alohomora : Ouais bon ça va ! Des tas d'histoires n'auraient jamais vu le jour sans les hasards bienheureux/malencontreux. _Harry Potter_ en tête de liste. è.è.. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas un hasard si hasardeux que ça ! xp

Tom-Tom : Qu'elle dit ! :)

Voldy : Critique-conseil de Moa : « faire ressortir l'essentiel ». Elle reproche en effet au chapitre 17 de trop s'étaler.

Alohomora : °après réflexion° C'est pas faux.

Tom-Tom : Je dirais même que c'est vrai.

Alohomora : Silence, le souvenir de pacotille ! è.é. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de m'étaler et de parfois noyer le poisson. J'essaie de me corriger mais les habitudes sont tenaces.

Voldy : « Ah oui, un petit commentaire : parfois tu utilises certains mots (exemple : se sustenter) qui ne sont pas forcément essentiels. "manger", c'est tout aussi bien. Alors est ce que ce sont les restes de la potion de Babel ? »

Alohomora : En fait, c'est souvent par souci d'éviter des répétitions, mais il m'arrive parfois de trouver des mots rigolos et de vouloir tout simplement les employer. :);;

Voldy : « On sent que tu t'amuses à écrire tes dialogues. Je me trompe ? »

Alohomora : Ça dépend desquels. Certains sont vraiment très plaisants à écrire (les légers et badins), d'autres c'est de l'ordre de l'arrachage de cheveux ! (ceux de révélation et de mises au point, ce sont d'ailleurs régulièrement les passages les plus mauvais ou les plus chiants).

Voldy : Elle t'invite également à développer plus certains personnages, comme Moïra ou Parry.

Alohomora : J'aimerais bien. Mais malheureusement, l'intrigue ne supporte plus à ce stade les détours et les parenthèses. Mais je ne désespère pas de me consacrer un peu plus à ces personnages secondaires. :).=

Tom-Tom : Manou aimerait savoir « jusqu'ou tu compte aller ? jusqu'au mariage de lily en continuant l'histoire (en racontant le départ de Knight et Orphéo) ou au retour d'Harry et Drago en 1995 a la fin de l'année. »

Alohomora : En deux chapitres, tu te rends compte que l'histoire ne peut même pas aller très loin. :);; Je vais arrêter l'histoire principale au retour de Harry et Draco dans leur époque.

Voldy : D'accord, mais c'est _quand_ le retour ?

Alohomora : A part à la fin du chapitre 21 (que je vais probablement tronquer en deux), avant la fin des vacances de Noël.

Tom-Tom : Wolvie Girl revient à la charge : « Aurais-tu aimé _X-men_? Si oui, est-ce ke tu pourrais intégrer Logan kom tu l'a fait pour scott et malicia; je suis une méga fan de wolwie (et par konsékent 2 Hugh Jackman). » Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer l'intérêt que représente exactement ton avis sur tel ou tel film ? =.=

Alohomora : Honnêtement, je n'ai qu'une connaissance limitée de l'univers des _X-men_. J'ai vu les deux films (marrants mais pas transcendants) et la série animée _X-men evolution_. Go Diablo !! ö.ö. Je ne suis pas une grande adoratrice de Wolverin, mais le vrai problème c'est que jusqu'à la fin, je ne vais pas vraiment avoir l'occasion de refaire ce genre de clin d'œil et puis surtout, il faut varier ses références :)

Tom-Tom : « Angelika ne tiendrait pas son prénom de Angelica alias Couettecouette dans les _Razmokets_ par hasard °regard scructateur° ? »

Alohomora : On a déjà posé la question. La réponse est toujours non. ;p Honnêtement (et heureusement) je pense que personne ne peut trouver la référence. (ou alors je m'inquiète sérieusement :))

Tom-Tom : Une autre candidate ! Némésis propose : « Je crois savoir d'où viens le prénom d'Angelika, tu as dis que c'était la honte alors je me suis dis "Tiens, la Angelika qui t'aurais inspiré, elle aurait pas un membre de sa famille appelé Tommy, une mère toujours occupé avec son téléphone ?" Alors, c'est ça ? Si tu comprends pas c'est que c'est pas ça alors laisse tomber parce que c'est vrai que c'est vraiment débile ! »

Alohomora : Euhhhh… Je ne me souviens pas si on voit ne serait-ce qu'un membre de la famille de l'Angelika de base. Donc je peux pas dire… :);;;

Voldy : Fizwizbiz écrit : « Tu crois que tu pourras encore trouver d'autres idées aussi géniales pour faire souffrir le déchet radioactif portant le nom de Peter Pettigrow un maximum? » Si vous voulez, je peux m'en charger ? °une lueur dangereuse s'allume dans son regard°

Alohomora : C'est très gentil à toi, mais ça va aller. Fizwiziz, avec la fin de l'histoire tout le monde va se payer son lot de souffrances et d'angoisse. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire un traitement de défaveur à un personnage… De plus, Peter a un super avocat et il serait capable de me poursuivre en justice pour 'Méchanceté abusive envers un personnage non responsable de ses actes'.

Voldy : Pettigrow a un avocat ? O.o

Alohomora : Yep !

Voldy : Il m'impressionne sur ce coup.

Alohomora : Ouais ben quand tu verras deux immenses gaillards sonner à ta porte à 6 heures du mat, tu seras autrement impressionné. Crois-moi !

Tom-Tom : C'était pas ton voisin ?

Alohomora : Aussi ! è.è..

Voldy : °reprenant sa lecture° « Euh, c'est pas un homme politique Poincaré ? »

Alohomora : Aussi. Visiblement, y a eu deux Poincaré qui sont sortis de l'eau.

Tom-Tom : On dit 'du lot' !

Alohomora : M'en fiche !

Voldy : Voici le résultat de la recherche de Mymy la Harpie : « Poincaré, c'est un homme politique (Raymond Poincaré, Deuxième guerre mondiale, je viens de l'apprendre cette année). Mais j'crois bien qu'en fait il y a aussi un matheux qui s'appelle comme ça °dico à la rescousse° oui : "Henri Poincaré, mathématicien français (Nançy 1854-Paris 1912)". » Merci à elle. :)

Voldy : « Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'adore le nom de Constantin Amberson.rhô, j'aurais bien voulu le connaître, pourquoi il est mourru ? »… kikèce ?

Tom-Tom : °précise° Un innocent clamsé.

Voldy : Oh ! Une perte négligeable, quoi !

Tom-Tom : Ben il est mort parce qu'il faut des morts dans les guerre, sinon ce ne sont pas des guerres.

Voldy : Et puis vois le point positif : ça a permis à Black et la jumelle de se rapprocher.

Plusieurs lectrices dents dehors et griffes aiguisées : EN QUOI EST-CE UN POINT POSITIF ??!?

Voldy : Euh… °un peu paniqué quand même, les fans de Sirius étant les plus exclusives et plus extrémistes° C'est pas moi qui les ai précipités dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. C'est _elle_ !

°les lumières s'allument et braquent l'auteur qui se sent minuscule°

Alohomora : °tout petit mouvement de main° 'lo les gens… :);;; °peur°

Tom-Tom : °ricane° °tombe sur la question suivante° Oh non ! Pourquoi ça tombe sur moi ? °râle°

Voldy : °regarde par-dessus son épaule° héhéhé = ricanement content :)

Tom-Tom : °soupir° Question métaphysique de Solla : « Est ce sûr a 100/100 que un changement dans le passé aboutirait au chaos? ou y'aura t'il une chance sur 145789665542413 ? » Le truc, c'est que tout changement est théoriquement impossible…

Alohomora : En tout cas, dans cette conception des voyages dans le temps.

Tom-Tom : Mais si un crétin se sentait l'idée stupide de vouloir tout bouleverser et qu'il _y parvenait_ alors, oui, le Chaos s'enclencherait.

Voldy : Autre question de Solla : « Pour parler de choses désagréables, verra t'on dans l'histoire la traîtrise de peter pettigrow et le debut de son alliance avec Vous-savez-qui-mais-oui-celui-qu-i-est-vilain-oh-comme-il-est-laid. » Ehhhhhh !! °vexé° Je ne suis pas laid.

Tom-Tom : °petit mouvement de tête gên

Alohomora : °tend un miroir° Il est temps que tu saches la vérité. Sois fort !

Voldy : °se regarde° Hiiiiiii ! Mais je suis immonde !!! Ô.Ô Comment se fait-ce ?? J'étais si mignon.

Tom-Tom : Cela est certain !

Alohomora : D'après Dumbledore t'as trafiqué des trucs bizarres avec de la Magie Noire.

Voldy : Mais quel est l'intérêt d'avoir la vie éternelle si c'est pour se traîner éternellement _cette_ tête ?

Alohomora : Sur cette grave question… Solla, non, on ne verra pas la trahison de Peter, à peine les prémisses.

Tom-Tom : « Et surtout Remus ne se doute t'il pas que Peter a forcément fait quelque chose de mal pour être aussi mal traiter par Harry ? » Deux choses qu'il faut savoir sur le loup-garou. D'une c'est quelqu'un de "relativement" intelligent : il sait qu'il doit en savoir le moins possible sur le futur et évite donc de trop se poser de questions quant aux actions et réaction de Potter. De deux, c'est un as dans l'art de nier les évidences et de l'autruchage.

Alohomora : Méééééééééé ! è.é.

Tom-Tom : =.=

Alohomora : Bon d'accord… Mais 'méééééééé' quand même. è.é.

Tom-Tom : Si tu veux.

Alohomora : Iloveneo… Bwahaha ! Toujours aussi bonnes ces blagues carambar ! Heureusement que les carambars sont meilleurs (surtout ceux au caramel ö.ö.)

Tom-Tom : Isly écrit : « Dit, puisqu'en tant qu'auteur tu peut faire n'importe quoi, tu peut mettre un Sirius adulte et un sirius ado en même temps dans les réponse au reviews ? »

Alohomora : Yep ! Peux même mettre deux versions différentes de Voldemort et les OOCnessiser. °fière° Mais deux Sirius, j'aurais du mal à gérer. Avec Sirius, faut obligatoirement un calme sinon ça vire au chaos, pire qu'un ravalement temporel. è.é.

Voldy : Quelques sages paroles de Fumsec : « mais j'espère qu'Harry va bientôt arrêter d'utiliser ce foutu mantra noir! »

Alohomora : 'Sages' ?? O.o

Tom-Tom : Ben ouais, nous sommes tous d'accord sur la question.

Alohomora : 'on' ? Qui 'on' ?

Tom-Tom : Ben les personnages de _HP_ !

Voldy : °catégorique° Il ne va de l'intérêt de _personne_ que Harry continue dans cette voie.

Alohomora : Ohhhhh si ! Il y va de l'intérêt de quelqu'un. °regard rêveur°

Tom-Tom : Perverse ! è.é.

Alohomora : :)

Tom-Tom : Je le _savais_ ! Je le savais que tu étais une Méchante !!!

Alohomora : :).=

Voldy : Myris part ensuite dans un drôle de délire : « Juste un petit mot à ceux qui auraient voulut un "Les Portes" version "Œdipe »

Alohomora : °explose de rire° Tu sais que j'y avais pensé. :) Dans ma première idée du chapitre 16, Draco et Harry devaient en débattre, mais j'ai été obligée de supprimer ensuite ce passage car l'état d'esprit de Harry ne convenait pas du tout à ce genre de petit délire. :)

Tom-Tom : Arcadiane écrit : « Je me suis demandée quand tu avais bien pu commencer ta fic, étant donné que ffnet indiquait mars 2003 mais qu'il n'était PAS HUMAINEMENT POSSIBLE d'en écrire autant en si peu de temps! Mais j'avais oublié ce détail. » Petite précision pour la compréhension de tous : le détail est le fait que la fic a disparu un temps de et a été remise en ligne plus tard.

Alohomora : Si je me souviens bien, le premier chapitre a été posté le 12 avril 2002.

Voldy : Elle est vieille !

Alohomora : Yep !

Voldy : Tu penses que t'en verras un jour le bout ?

Alohomora : J'espère.

Tom-Tom : L'espoir fait vivre ! « Tu vas aux conv', toi aussi :)? »

Alohomora : Gnn ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi… tu… ?. °doute° Tu n'essaierais pas de me draguer ?

Tom-Tom : Ewwww ! Ne prends pas tes fantasmes pour la réalité ! è.é. C'est une question d'Arcadiane !

Alohomora : Je t'assure que tu ne fais pas partie de mes fantasmes. Même les plus 'zarbs… °s'interrompt°

Tom-Tom, Voldy et tous les lecteurs : °attendent avec intérêt°

Voldy : Ne te gêne surtout pas pour nous, continue…

Alohomora : #è.é.# Passons !

Tom-Tom : De toute façon, je ne peux me rendre dans aucun lieu trop fréquenté… °petite pause dramatique° Je risquerais de déclencher une émeute de fans en délire. °petit air content°

Alohomora : °pouffe de rire° Bien sûr ! et la Méduse joue des maracasses… :)

Tom-Tom : °hmph°

Alohomora : Oh ! Vi ! Vais en conv' :) C'est super-chouette les conv' Y a tout plein de gens, il fait chaud, plein à manger, on ne sait plus où donner du portefeuille °regarde amoureusement son artbook de _Nana_° _Veux la suite_ u.u

Tom-Tom : Arcadiane propose un couple pour répondre aux questions…

Alohomora : Chouette, ça m'insufflera peut-être un peu d'inspiration.

Tom-Tom : °manque de s'étrangler en lisant la suggestion°

Alohomora : °panique° Quoi ?

Tom-Tom : °tend le papier° Je ne veux pas être impliquée dans une pareille débauche.

Voldy : °refuse le papier° S'il aime pas, il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça me plaise.

Alohomora : Logique. °prend donc le papier° °lit° =.=

Les lecteurs : Ben alors ?

Alohomora : °à contrecœur° « En fait je pensais à. Moony et Sev'. »

Remus et Severus : KOOUUAA?!?!?!?!

Alohomora : Y a une autre option °lit° : « Je pensais à Sirius et Sev. »

Sirius : NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS SA TÊTE À CELLE-LÀ ! ! ! ! !

Severus : °désespéré° Mais pourquoi toujours moi?!?!

Alohomora : °négligemment° Question de charisme je suppose.

Sirius et Remus : Ô.Ô ?????

Sirius : Y a des mots que je n'aurais jamais imaginé entendre dans une même phrase.

Severus : J'aime ! °content°

Alohomora : °amusée° Ça veut dire que tu es prêt à te soumettre aux exigences d'Arcadiane ?

Tom-Tom : Veux pas en savoir plus. è.é.

Voldy : °tend du persil à sa version miniature°

Tom-Tom : J'ai pas envie de faire une salade ! è.é.

Voldy : C'est pas pour mettre dans les tomates, mais dans tes oreilles, ignare !

Alohomora : Note pour plus tard : Tenir Voldy éloigner des _Astérix_ !

°en fond sonore Sirius, Remus, Snape et Aracadiane discutent du bien fondé des slash°

Alohomora : C'est pas que vos histoires de cœur me dérangent, mais j'ai des questions sur le feu.

Les lecteurs : OUAIS !!! è.é.

Alohomora : Et puis de toute façon en matière de slash rien ne vaut un Harry/Draco ou un Sirius/James.

°moment de silence tendu°

Alohomora : °continuant sur sa lancée° Et puis quitte à slasher Snape autant le mettre avec…

Snape : Dis-le et ce sera le dernier mot que tu prononceras. è.é.

Alohomora : °gloups°… °recule prudemment° Gentil… :);;;

James : =.=ZZzz … =.° °pas très réveillé° Euh ! On m'a appelé ? J'ai cru entendre mon nom.

Remus : Tu dormais ?

James : Ouais. °baille° Lily m'a obligé à regarder _Buffy_ jusqu'à 4heures du mat. C'était assez soûlant de la voir se pâmer devant Giles. °grommelle°

(les lecteurs : Mais ils ne font que regarder la télé ! C'est pas possible ! O.o)

(Alohomora : Ben ouais ! Je vous rappelle que je les ai kidnappés ! =.= Je ne peux pas, décemment, les laisser se balader en toute quiétude…)

(les lecteurs : Mouais…. °pas convaincus° Mais peut-être que…)

(Alohomora : N'y songez même pas ! Je les ai, je les garde ;p)

Snape : °bougon° Il est très bien Giles !

Alohomora : °repousse avec force certaines images mentales°

Sirius : Salut James ! Non personne ne t'a appelé, mais tu ne vas jamais croire…

Lily : °débarque à toute vitesse° °chope James° °se tourne vers Sirius et lui jette un regard suspicieux° Dorénavant, je t'aurai à l'œil. è.e

Sirius : Lily, je t'assure que… é.è..

°Lily s'en va traînant James°

James : Mais Lily ? O.o kèski se passe ?? °incompréhension totale°

°les sourcils froncés et l'air sévère, Draco et Harry arrivent°

Harry : Dites, Melle Alohomora, juste histoire de savoir…

Draco : … si dans les deux fics que vous avez écrites vous nous avez à chaque fois collés ensemble, ce ne serait pas….

Harry : … dans le but non avoué de nous voir finir ensemble ?

Alohomora : Ménonménon ! :) Allez ! Retournez regarder _RomeoJuliet_ ensemble :)

Draco : Mouaif…

Harry : … chuis pas convaincu.

°Harry et Draco s'en re'vont°

Tom-Tom : °ébahi° Diabolique !

Alohomora : °soupir° Bon, la suite des questions.

Tom-Tom : C'est Voldy qui a le papier. °appelle° Voldy ! ……. VOLDY !

°s'en va chercher Voldy et, après quelques minutes, revient bredouille°

Alohomora : Ben alors ?

Tom-Tom : Il joue au poker avec Arcadiane, Sirius, Remus et Snape.

Alohomora : °soupir° Ce n'est pas très professionnel.

Tom-Tom : On parle d'un personnage qui a pour habitude de n'intervenir qu'en fin de livre/fin d'année. C'est pas dans sa nature l'assiduité. Mais il a assuré que dès qu'il se serait fait plumer, il reviendrait. Il ne devrait pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Alohomora : Pourquoi ? il est mauvais ?

Tom-Tom : Pas spécialement (quoique Lupin est excellent), mais ils font un strip-poker…

Alohomora : Oh…

°attendent°

°une mouche bzzzzte°

Alohomora : Ça ne se joue pas à quatre le poker ?

Voldy : Chais pas…

°sifflote°

°la mouche bzzzzte toujours°

Alohomora : Euh… les yeux rouges, c'est naturel ?

Tom-Tom : Non, non. C'est une coloration.

Alohomora : Ah ? Bien fait.

Tom-Tom : Merci.

°regarde une mouche passer°

°la mouche se pose°

°essaie d'écraser la mouche°

°la mouche s'envole insolemment°

Tom-Tom : _Avada Kedavra_.

°la mouche tombe morte°

Alohomora : Merci.

Tom-Tom : De rien.

°le temps passe et il n'y a maintenant plus rien à regarder°

Voldy : °grommelle° Je ne sais pas comment il fait, mais je suis certain qu'il triche !

Alohomora : Qui donc ?

Voldy : Lupin ! è.é. Il a marqué les cartes, c'est pas possible autrement…

Alohomora : Je ne veux pas savoir !! è.é. °toujours pas remise de la technique de marquage de Kiba & Akamaru°

Voldy : April Ninja écrit : « Ça doit être assez frustrant de faire disparaître des persos qu'on aime bien (là tout de suite, je pense surtout à Névée) alors qu'on doit supporter Peter. » Personnellement, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! Ne dit-on pas : qui aime bien châtie bien. Les hurlements de douleur d'une personne qu'on aime, ou du moins apprécie, sont bien plus mélodieux que ceux d'une personne bêta.

Alohomora : Ô.Ô (et puis on dit lambda et non bêta !)

(Tom-Tom : Non-non, je t'assure que bêta convient parfaitement.)

Voldy : C'est de la logique pure et simple : la souffrance des autres n'est pas la vôtre, elle ne vous importe pas.

Tom-Tom : Mais vous importune.

Voldy : Très juste. Eh bien c'est pareil pour la mort ! Personnellement, je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de plaisir à tuer que lorsque je me suis débarrassé de ma "famille"…

Alohomora : °un peu sonnée°

Tom-Tom : C'est moi où l'OOCness est en train de perdre du terrain.

Alohomora : °essaie de se remettre° April Ninja, au risque de choquer (enfin ça m'étonnerait que je puisse choquer autant que Voldy), je considère Peter comme un mal nécessaire. Il est à peu près certain que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette histoire de trahison, je n'aurais pas autant aimé les Maraudeurs et le tome 3.

Tom-Tom : Et puis surtout, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire !

Alohomora : ê.e

Tom-Tom : Ben oui, Peter n'aurait pas vendu la mèche, mon moi grand ne serait pas allé la nuit d'Halloween raser la maison des Potter et balafrer l'autre gnome. Pas de gnome balafré = pas de mes pouvoirs transmis, pas de mes pouvoirs transmis = pas de mise en route de la réalisation de la prophétie à la noix, bref, pas d'histoire.

Alohomora : °ironique° J'aime assez la façon dont tu tournes à ton avantage l'histoire de ton échec.

Tom-Tom : Donc, d'une certaine manière si vous aimez l'histoire de Harry Potter, vous devriez remercier Peter.

Alohomora : Et comme Peter a été perverti par ton toi plus grand…

Tom-Tom : Tu peux dire juste « toi ». :)

Alohomora : … de là à dire qu'il faut te remercier pour l'histoire de Harry Potter, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire…

Tom-Tom : C'est toi qui l'a dit. :)

°Harry débarque°

Harry : °regarde Tom-Tom et lui enfonce un bon direct du droit dans le nez°

Tom-Tom : °à moitié dans les vaps, le visage ensanglanté et le nez façon tomate°

Voldy : °secoue la tête° Que de violence…

Harry : Comme t'as plus de nez… °et il décoche un bon coup de pied dans les rotules noueuses de Voldy°

°interruption momentanée de votre programme pour cause d'extrême violence et grossièreté abusive°

°intermède musical insupportable°

°fin de l'intermède musical insupportable°

Harry : Voilà comment je te/vous remercie ! °et s'en va°

Alohomora : °regarde les deux « Méchants » sur le carreau° Victoire de Harry Potter par double KO ! :)

Voilà, les réponses aux questions s'achèvent sur la traditionnelle victoire du Gentil sur le(s) Méchant(s).

**Preview du chapitre 20** :

Harry : °sans enthousiasme° Salut.

Draco : °aussi peu enchanté° b'jour.

Harry : Prochain chapitre, ça va être à notre tour d'y passer. =.=°°

Draco : Je hais les Mangemorts !! è.é.

Harry : Gnn ?? ô.o

_Prochain chapitre : Draco retourne sa cape !!!_ :)

(Draco : Mais pas le pantalon ! °o°)

* * *

[1] Dans le chapitre 13, on retrouve cette conversation.

" Son sceau ? " demanda Harry.

" Ben oui ! Sa signature, si tu préfères. Avec, elle [Esther] attestait qu'elle était la créatrice du jeu. Personne ne pouvait plus ni se l'approprier ni le modifier jusqu'à ce qu'elle décède. " expliqua Peter. Sirius lui jeta un regard mais ne dit rien.

" Un genre de _copyright_ quoi ! " résuma Harry. Tout le monde tourna vers lui un regard incrédule. " Rien. " dit-il embarrassé.

Pour paraphraser : lorsqu'un sorcier crée un objet, pour éviter qu'un autre ne se l'approprie ou le modifie, il y appose un « sceau » (chez Esther, il s'agit d'un chien bleu). Le sort ne peut pas être brisé magiquement (il s'agit de Haute Magie), toutefois si le sorcier venait à mourir, la protection disparaîtrait avec lui.

[2] « Démon russe de 30 cm de hauteur, avec un corps velu et une grosse tête grise dépourvue de poils. Lorsqu'il est accroupi, le Pogrebin ressemble à un petit caillou rond et brillant. […] Si on laisse un Pogrebin suivre un homme plusieurs heures durant, un sentiment de futilité envahira cette personne qui finira par sombrer dans un état de léthargie et de désespoir. Quand la victime du Pogrebin tombe à genoux en se lamentant sur l'inutilité de toutes choses, la créature lui saute dessus et tente de la dévorer. » extrait de _Les Animaux Fantastiques_.

[3] Volume 3, chapitre 10, p203 (collection folio junior) : Petite créature, apparemment frêle et inoffensive, dotée d'une seule patte et dont le corps semble constitué de fumée. Cette créature attire les voyageurs vers les sols marécageux grâce à une lanterne que les égarés suivent avec espoir. _Hinkypunk_, en anglais. Merci Sam' :)

[4] Si le pluriel d'Animagus est Animagi, le pluriel de Patronus est Patroni, non ?

[5] Pointcassé fait de l'humour. =.= (charognards = créatures qui se nourrissent de cadavres = Mangemorts)

[6] Sort qui permet de créer une boule de feu. La puissance du sort varie selon la puissance et la volonté du sorcier.

[7] sort d'allègement (_cf_ ch14)

[8] Il s'agit du passage que les Mortes Vivantes empruntent dans le chapitre 10.

[9] Elle a servi à truquer les votes de la soirée de Noël (ch 14 et ch17)

[10] _Private Joke_ :) Quoi ? Une note rien que pour ça ? Et alors ?! ;p

[11] J'ai cherché pendant longtemps quelle vanne Dawn pourrait lancer à Eternat. Cela devait commencer comme ça : « J'aurais dû me douter qu'un type qui… » mais je ne trouvais pas de suite. J'ai fait appel à mes beta-readeuses, mais elles ont toutes séché. J'ai donc remanié la tournure pour traficoter un truc vaseux, je dois le reconnaître. Et puis Mélusine qui a rendu son travail en retard m'a pondu ça : « J'aurais dû me douter qu'un type qui passe sa vie à s'envoyer en l'air sur un balai avec une baballe peut aisément finir par vouloir s'emmancher une bande de mecs en robe qui ont la baguette sortie pour un oui ou pour un non, » railla Dawn d'un air sombre. J'adore !! :)o:) Bravo Mélu' :).=

[12] Formule qui permet de faire apparaître des ailes dans le dos. (_cf_ chapitre 14)

[13] Au début, j'avais fait appeler Meredith 'Abomination' par la reine, mais je me suis rappelée que c'était ainsi que dans _Dune_, on appelait Alia, la sœur de Paul, donc j'ai changé pour 'Ignominie'.

[14] Pour la compréhension de tous, nous avons procédé à une traduction simultanée. Les Dryades parlent en effet très bien l'anglais (ça fait un bout de temps qu'elles vivent en Grande Bretagne !) mais ont également une langue qui leur est propre (assez peu perceptible à l'oreille humaine). (ndt)


	21. chapitre 20a

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo', pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer** : Pour les bouchés, les pinailleux et les avocats : L'univers de _Harry Potter_ ainsi que tous les personnages qui le peuplent ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la femme la plus riche de Grande Bretagne : Mrs Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent (promis !) avec cette fic, prière donc de ne pas poursuivre en justice, merci.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13 **(certaines scènes ou situations ne sont vraiment pas joyeuses...)

* * *

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Tremblez jeunes sorciers car Voldemort étend son pouvoir sur le monde et rien ne pourra l'arrêter ! Vraiment rien ? Mais si ! Tout le monde sait que Harry veille.

(c'est quoi ce résumé ? O.o)

(il y a aussi une affaire de Portes voyageuses et de Maraudeurs)

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : (étant donné que la dernière MAJ remonte à plus de six mois, je crois qu'il s'agit d'un passage obligé). James, Lily, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Meredith et Moïra se sont retrouvés coincés à un niveau très élevé d'Illusion, un jeu créé par la mère de Sirius. Grâce au professeur Torr, ils parviennent toutefois à le quitter et regagner intact le monde réel (intact ? Pas tout le monde, Draco et Harry ont retrouvé leur vrai visage !). Mais ils découvrent alors que l'école est attaquée par les forces de Voldemort. Torr confie les adolescents à Dawn, lui intimant de se rendre au plus vite dans la Forêt Interdite et de requérir l'aide des Dryades. Seulement, quitter Poudlard est bien plus difficile qu'on ne pourrait le croire. Les adolescents doivent slalomer entre des monstres répugnants (les Arachnocanis) et les sorts que s'échangent les Mangemorts et les membres de la Défense (qui ont choisi Poudlard comme QG). Petit à petit le groupe se scinde (contre sa volonté). James, Peter et Remus se trouvent pris entre deux feux, Remus est alors grièvement blessé. Après moult détours, le petit groupe parvient enfin à sortir du château, mais c'est pour se retrouver face à une Mangemorte qui s'avère être Esméralda Minigalle, professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Lily, Harry, Meredith et Dawn perdent, après avoir passé une étrange porte, Sirius, Draco et Moïra. Le groupe de Lily parvient à sortir du château, mais ils se retrouvent face également à un Mangemort qui n'est autre que Cosmo Eternat, professeur de vol. Dawn détourne son attention permettant à Meredith et Lily de filer vers la Forêt Interdite. Mais Harry n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir. Meredith guide Lily jusqu'à la demeure des Dryades et les invoquent. La reine, furieuse d'avoir été réveillée par Meredith qu'elle appelle 'Ignominie', décrète qu'elles ne viendront pas en aide aux humains, que c'est contre leur principe. Elle accepte toutefois de protéger tout enfant qui viendrait dans sa forêt. Elle donne un bourgeon à Lily qui, parce qu'elle porte un objet fait par les Dryades (l'auréole bleue qui lui permet de contrôler ses visions) est placée sous leur protection. Si le besoin s'en fait ressentir, Lily n'aura qu'à lancer le bourgeon par terre et elle sera secourue. Lily décide alors de retourner sur le champ de bataille pour aider Orpheo/Harry et James. Meredith l'accompagne.

**Quelques éléments dont ils seraient bon de se souvenir :**

L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard et le duel de Dawn avec un Mangemort (chapitre 9)

L'attaque du Bal de Noël : la mort de Névée (chapitre 14), le traumatisme de Draco (chapitre 16).

Rosier qui parle des parents des cinquième-année de Serpentard (chapitre 16)

La blague des Sans-mains des Serpentard (chapitre 9)

Le tatouage de Moïra et le petit affrontement avec le professeur Dawn (chapitre 16)

La barrette que Lynn a donnée à Sirius.

Le flux magique et son centre névralgique (chapitre 11)

_Les Ondes Silencieuses_ : Nom de la demeure des Black.

Microsphaira : élément du jeu _Illusion_.

**Rappel des personnages-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre**

Aurora Dawn : professeur de Duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, elle fait partie des 15 meilleurs duellistes de France (et peut-être du monde). Elle peut transformer sa baguette en épée. Pratiquante de Wrestle et Oplon (deux arts de combat sorciers), c'est une guerrière chevronnée et accomplie.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe...

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Sa mère était l'une des douze Dryades de la Forêt Interdite et de ce fait possède quelques capacités particulières (guérisseuse). La belle est amoureuse du loupiot-garou.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle et depuis quelques temps, s'amuse à initier Draco à cet art du combat (pour dire vrai elle s'en sert comme punching-ball).

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch, admirés par ses élèves. Il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle... Lors du dernier chapitre, il s'est révélé être le traître à la solde de Voldemort.

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse, courtisée par Cosmo Eternat. Lors du dernier chapitre, on l'a vue arborer le costume des Mangemorts.

Esther Black : mère de Sirius et conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société du monde sorcier. Dans le chapitre 15, on apprend qu'elle est en fait un agent du ministère.

Météra Potter : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, chef des forces spéciale et une des trois figures importantes de la Défense. Certains l'appellent la Sans-Nom.

Paris Black : père de Sirius. Lieutenant de Météra. Homme de principes.

Henry Potter : père de James, médicomage réputé.

Angelo, alias Lucius Malfoy : jeune Mangemort. Il travaille pour le moment sur le recrutement de jeunes sorciers que l'on appelle les Aspirants. Draco l'a rencontré dans le chapitre 11.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Elle était la commère de l'école, aucune rumeur ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard (chapitre 14).

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

**Remerciements** : aux beta-lectrices : Kam', Zena, Jo et Mélu'

**Dédicace** : à Crys, SevieR et Rose pour leur soutien, ainsi qu'à 'Taru et Jo : deux intrépides gardes du corps. :)

**Blabla** : Je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir de _20 ans après_ d'Alexandre Dumas et peut-être que ma mémoire me trompe (ça fait 9 ans que je l'ai dévoré), mais il y a une réplique qui m'a fait fortement impression : le « C'était ma mère » de Mordaunt. Cette réplique à résonner dans mon esprit durant tout un passage.

**Petite information** : Alors que j'écrivais le PDV de Draco et achevais celui de Harry, j'avais les épisodes du _Donjon de Naheulbeuk_ qui passaient en boucle sur mon ordinateur. Il faut également savoir que je lisais en parallèle _De Bons Présages_ ainsi que la collec' complète de _Naruto_. Forcément, l'influence se fait sentir... un peu... beaucoup. :)

**Note **: Pour faciliter la lecture, le chapitre a été séparé en deux parties, mais il forme bien une unité.

**Note-bis** : Le chapitre n'est pas encore totalement corrigé, il se peut qu'il reste encore quelques coquilles (plus que d'habitude), mais ça me démangeait trop de le poster.

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Otages.

« Où sommes nous ? » Draco rabattit sa capuche pour avoir un plus large champ de vision. Mais il faisait tellement sombre qu'il distinguait à peine ses pieds. « _Lumos_. » Le sort projeta une lumière bleutée sur les murs d'un couloir sans fin et des peintures défraîchies, abandonnées pour la plupart, par leurs personnages. Quelques étroites ouvertures dessinaient des rectangles d'un noir inquiétant. Le vent glacé s'engouffrait en sifflant dans la galerie. Draco réprima péniblement un tremblement. Black prit son élan et se hissa à hauteur d'une fenêtre. Il regarda rapidement la vue qui s'offrait à lui, puis se laissa retomber. « On ne voit rien d'ici. » grommela-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour trouver un meilleur poste d'observation.

« Dans Poudlard, à l'évidence. » répondit Moïra, après un rapide coup d'œil.

« J'avais deviné tout seul. » répliqua Draco irrité.

« Alors pourquoi tu demandes ? » soupira-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, un peu agacée. « Tu pourrais être un peu plus précis quand... » La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge.

« Précisément où ? C'est _ça_ que je veux savoir. » Il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur patiente. Draco ne s'était encore jamais aventuré dans un coin pareil de Poudlard. Mais le château était tellement grand ! En quatre mois, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir exploré ne serait-ce que la moitié. Mais quelle idée aussi de truffer cette bâtisse de pièces dérobées et de couloirs cachés ! Et surtout : quelle idée de choisir un château écossais pour y établir une école !

Sa diatribe intérieure fut interrompue par le regard persistant que Moïra appuyait sur lui. Après quelques secondes de froncement de sourcils et de tortillement nerveux, espérant que Moïra allait au moins cligner des yeux, Draco se racla la gorge. « Euh... Moïra... ? » fit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Pourquoi le regardait-elle de cette manière, c'était très déstabilisant !

Elle pencha la tête puis se fendit d'un sourire et tendit la main. « Enchantée. » le salua-t-elle avec chaleur.

Draco n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur cette main tendue et cette étrange conduite, Black revenait vers eux à grands pas.

« Eh les amoureux ! Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de flirter ? » lança Black. Draco manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque, Moïra ne réagit pas. « On a bien d'autres sou... » Black n'acheva pas sa phrase trop occupé qu'il était à dévisager Draco. Il échangea un regard en coin à Moïra qui haussa les épaules. « Excuse-moi, mais t'es qui ? » demanda le Gryffondor, l'expression soupçonneuse.

« Qui veux-tu que je sois ? » s'énerva Draco. « Silver Knight ! » Il commençait à en avoir assez de la façon dont ils l'observaient puis s'échangeaient des regards en coin. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ? » Il porta les mains à son visage et, sous ses doigts, il ne reconnut pas la physionomie qu'il avait arborée ces derniers mois. Bon sang ! Comment avait-il pu oublier que le sort de Dumbledore ne le protégeait plus et quelle légèreté d'avoir retiré sa capuche ! Pour une fois, il ne pouvait pas en toute bonne foi mettre cette bévue sur le compte de Potter Jr qui l'avait mis en garde dès le puits. (Mais il est de notoriété publique que Draco n'avait jamais été que de mauvaise foi. Le Serpentard ne manqua donc pas de gratifier le Gryffondor de quelques insultes parfaitement appropriée.)

« Silver Knight ? » répéta Black, de plus en plus méfiant.

« Oui. » grommela Draco. « Tu as besoin d'une preuve peut-être ? » C'était plus une provocation qu'une porposition, mais Black le prit au pied de la lettre :

« Montre-moi ton empreinte ! »

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment le moment ? »

« Fais-le ! »

Draco lança un regard à Moïra mais cette dernière ne se départait pas de son insupportable petit sourire en coin. Il lui suffisait pourtant de vérifier que son centre magique se situait bien au niveau de son poumon droit. Draco jura de lui faire payer sa traîtrise et éteignit sa baguette, laissant à Black le soin de prendre le relais lumineux.

« Tu connais au moins mon empreinte ? »

« Je connais celle de Silver Knight. » rectifia Black. « Verte et argentée, comme un parfait petit Serpentard. »

Draco gratifia Black d'un regard mauvais puis se concentra sur son flux magique. Une sphère argentée entourée de deux anneaux concentriques verts émergea de sa baguette.

« Satisfait ? » demanda Draco avec morgue.

Black haussa les épaules. « Honnêtement, je préférais ton ancienne tête. »

« Pas moi. » révéla Moïra. « Où sont les autres ? » enchaîna-t-elle, ignorant les regards ahuris que lui lancèrent ses deux camarades.

« Nous avons dû êtres séparés par la porte et, comble de mal chance, nous sommes à flanc de montagne. » annonça Black. « Loin de toute sortie dérobée connue. »

Draco jugea que cette 'porte de secours' ne méritait absolument pas son nom. Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû passer cette porte ! _Il le savait_ !

« Eh galère ! » grogna Moïra. Le deux garçons la dévisagèrent d'un regard sceptique.

« Carolis, je t'assure qu'il faut que tu renouvelles ton répertoire de jurons. » décréta Black avec sérieux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Draco était du même avis que le Gryffondor.

« Maintenant que nous avons établi où nous étions, où allons nous ? » reprit Moïra sans s'émouvoir du conseil de Black. « On suit le plan de base : direction la Forêt Interdite ? Ou bien on improvise ? »

« La Forêt Interdite. » répondit sans une once de réflexion Black.

C'était bien sa veine ! De tous les Gryffondor, Draco se retrouvait avec le plus intrépidement abruti. « Ce n'est pas parce que cette Sang-de-bourbe de prof a déclaré que tu devais nous guider que je vais obéir. » décréta-t-il avec humeur.

Black tiqua à l'appellation de 'sang de bourbe' mais se retint de faire tout commentaire, seul un froncement de sourcils trahit son opinion. « Si tu as une meilleure proposition... » dit-il avec froideur.

« Oui, on se planque quelque part et on attend que ça passe. »

Black le considéra avec mépris. « Garde pour toi cette technique de poltron. Moi, je vais dans la Forêt Interdite chercher ces Dryades et les ramener dare-dare pour nous aider. »

« Tu ne comptes pas _vraiment_ aller dans la Forêt Interdite ? » Draco tenta de prendre le même ton méprisant et d'y ajouter une moue dubitative, mais la peur contractait peut-être un peu trop son visage pour exprimer simultanément tant de nuances.

« Et pourquoi cela ? » le provoqua Black.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » s'étrangla Draco. « Tu es au courant de la faune qui y vit ? Autant entrer directement dans la tanière du loup-garou ! Il est hors de question que j'y aille ! » conclut-il avec importance et hauteur. Foi de Malfoy, il n'y mettrait pas un orteil.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir. » déclara tranquillement Black. Il dévisagea quelques secondes Draco (trop interloqué pour une réplique), puis se tourna vers Moïra. « Et toi Carolis, tu décides quoi ? »

« Je vais dans la Forêt Interdite. » dit-elle calmement. Draco, sonné par sa traîtrise (la deuxième en quelques minutes ! Black avait une très mauvaise influence sur elle), la fixa, mais elle resta impassible. Black afficha un sourire content qui agaça Draco au plus haut point. « De plus, c'est le moyen le plus sûr de retrouver tous les autres. » ajouta-t-elle. « Nous avons un point d'arrivée commun, nos chemins finiront forcément par se croiser. »

Black acquiesça de la tête. « Alors, tu fais quoi Knight ?... ou quelque soit ton nom... »

« Je _savais_ que je n'aurais jamais dû passer par cette porte ! » maugréa Draco, préférant passer sous silence la dernière remarque de Black. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se lancer dans une explication généalogique complexe et sûrement peu plaisante. Le nom de Malfoy n'avait jamais été très prisé chez les Gryffondor (ce que les Malfoy rendaient bien aux Gryffondor, cela allait sans dire). De toute façon, le bracelet du Silence l'aurait empêché de placer un mot et une discussion pleine d'incohérences et de lacunes s'en serait suivie et, honnêtement, ils avaient pour le moment d'autre Kneazles à fouetter.

« Tu préférais te faire bouffer par ces sales bestioles ? » fit Black avec un ton goguenard assez vexant. « Qu'est-ce que c'est au fait ? » grimaça-t-il.

« Arachnocanis. » répondit expertement Moïra.

« Quoi ? » soufflèrent en même temps les deux garçons.

« Des saletés de bestioles anthropophages. » précisa-t-elle.

« Hmmm ! Ça les rend tout de suite plus attachantes ! » ironisa Black.

Moïra agita la main pour signifier que le sujet était sans importance. « Comment allons-nous faire pour sortir du château ? Dawn avait l'air de penser que toutes les sorties et principales voies de communication étaient surveillées ou impraticables. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'est à cause d'elle que nous sommes ici. Je n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit à ce que peut bien penser cette sang-de-bourbe. »

Black poussa violemment Draco contre le mur. « Si tu utilises encore une fois cette insulte en ma présence, j'écrase ta face qui ressemble trop à celle d'un Malfoy contre le sol. »

« Black ! » fit Moïra. Le Gryffondor ignora cet appel à la raison (enfin c'est ainsi que Draco interpréta l'intervention de Moïra). « Black ! » insista-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » grogna l'interpellé.

« Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour une petite démonstration de brutalité virile. »

Black fixa un instant Draco puis le lâcha avec dégoût.

« J'ai entendu du bruit. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas traîner dans le coin. » prévint Moïra. Elle se tourna vers le Gryffondor : « Que décides-tu ? »

Draco s'interrompit dans son rhabillage/recoiffage. « Tu le laisses prendre le commandement ? » s'écria-t-il, outré.

« Dans un groupe, il n'y a de place que pour un chef et Black connaît mieux le château que nous deux réunis. »

Certes, il y avait une certaine sagesse dans ses propos, mais cela aurait fait trop mal à Draco de le reconnaître. Surtout que sa fierté venait d'être blessée plusieurs fois en l'espace de quelques secondes, sans parler du fait que Moïra semblait systématiquement se positionner du côté de Sirius Black plutôt que du sien.

« On va aller consulter la carte-miroir. » décida alors Black.

« La quoi ? » fit Draco.

« La carte-miroir. » répéta Black.

« Merci, j'avais compris. Je te demande ce... »

« Très bien, on y va _maintenant_ ! » coupa Moïra. Elle se mit à trottiner en jetant des regards par-dessus son épaule. Sans trop savoir ce qui l'avait alertée, les deux garçons la suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Black, en allongeant le pas.

A l'autre bout du couloir, Draco distingua une silhouette qui n'avait rien d'humaine et ressemblait dangereusement aux créatures qui les avaient poursuivis à la sortie d'_Illusion_. Draco rattrapa ces deux camarades. « Des Zarakoknis ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Arachnocanis ! » corrigea Moïra.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment d'être pointilleuse ? » Il voulut ajouter une remarque bien sentie pour évacuer un peu de sa frustration mais, sans savoir exactement comment ou pourquoi, il s'écrasa lourdement (et misérablement) sur le sol. Un peu étourdi par la chute, il entendit Moïra crier : « Black ! Attends, Silver est tombé. »

Draco voulut se redresser, mais une nouvelle rencontre brutale avec le sol lui signifia clairement que cela lui était impossible. Quelque chose entravait ses jambes. Il roula sur le dos pour mieux évaluer la situation, quand il se sentit brutalement draguer sur les dalles irrégulières de Poudlard. Dans un effort abdominal, il redressa la tête et regretta aussitôt de l'avoir fait. Ses jambes étaient prises dans un truc non seulement gluant et dégoûtant mais surtout directement relié à la bouche/gueule/mandibules d'un Naromachin qui marchait droit sur lui !

Pris de panique, Draco tenta de freiner la traction dont il était victime en étendant les bras. Il ne parvint qu'à se retourner les ongles et s'érafler les coudes. Il hurla alors de toutes ses forces à l'aide. A la périphérie de son champ de vision, il vit Moïra saisir une hache des mains rouillées d'une armure. Ainsi armée, elle se plaça entre la bouche/gueule/mandibules de la créature et les pieds de Draco.

« Moïraaaaaaa ! » couina-t-il.

Elle éleva la hache et l'abattit avec vélocité sur le filament gluant/dégoûtant et épais comme une corde. Il y eut un bruit métallique et quelques étincelles quand la lame heurta le sol. Le cordon gluant/dégoûtant fut sectionné net. Sans perdre un instant et ignorant totalement la créature qui arrivait à toutes pattes (et elle en avait beaucoup : HUIT !), Moïra intima à Draco de ne surtout pas bouger s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver avec un pied en moins. Elle fit un pas en arrière, souleva la hache puis la rabaissa pour s'assurer que la distance était correcte.

« La... la... » hurla Draco, le doigt tendu vers le monstre, autant pour la prévenir que parce qu'il était terrifié.

« Ne bouge pas ! » réitéra-t-elle. Elle leva la hache et focalisa son attention sur le filet qui enserrait les chevilles de Draco. Il était tellement obnubilé par la lame qu'il oublia le monstre et toutes ses pattes. « Vise bien ! » pensa-t-il très fort. Sa panique s'accrut quand il la vit fermer les yeux. « Dis, si tu ouvrais... »

« Silence ! » coupa-t-elle.

Draco ne parvenait à décider où donner du regard : entre la créature monstrueuse et la lame, son corps était saturé en adrénaline. Puis, il vit Black passer en courant à côté de lui. Le Gryffondor tenait quelque chose dans la main. Une masse. Et dans un synchronisme parfait, Black envoya la masse dans la tête de l'Arabidule, tandis que Moïra abaissait la hache. La créature poussa un hurlement plaintif et Draco sentit une intense chaleur frôler ses pieds.

« _Lève-toi et marche_ ! » ordonna Moïra. Elle l'attrapa par la cape, mais Draco ne sentait pas bien ses jambes et manqua de s'affaler.

« Grouillez ! » hurla Black. « Apparemment, le coup de massue ne l'a pas étourdie mais en plus l'a fichue en rogne. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur et c'est rarement bon signe. »

Moïra saisit Draco par le poignet et se mit à courir, entraînant à sa suite le Serpentard, un peu abruti par la peur.

* * *

« Recule-toi ! » lui ordonna furieusement le professeur Dawn.

« Non. Je peux vous aider ! » assura Harry.

S'il suffisait de _Lux_ pour repousser les Furies, il pouvait lui prêter main forte (1).

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Eternat, Dawn réitéra plus violemment son injonction. « Je _t'ordonne_ de te replier ! »

Harry ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait pas soupçonner qu'il était bien plus puissant qu'il en avait l'air. C'était normal. Il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de sa baguette et détailla d'un regard décidé les Furies. C'était des créatures hideuses et passablement terrifiantes, mais il était confiant, il était confiant pour deux : il saurait l'aider et même la protéger.

« Est-ce que pour une fois tu vas m'écouter _Potter_ ! »

Le nom tonna aux oreilles de Harry et le figea de stupéfaction. Il en oublia les Furies, ce traître d'Eternat et ses intimes convictions. _Potter_ ? Elle l'avait appelé _Potter_ ? Comment... ? Comment était-ce possible ? Comment savait-elle ? Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le front plissé, Aurora Dawn épiait les gestes d'Eternat, les mouvements des Furies. Tout son corps était en tension pour être prête à parer n'importe quel coup. Légèrement fléchie sur ses jambes, la main ferme sur la garde de son épée, elle semblait ne pouvoir être prise au dépourvu par rien. Elle surveillait également du coin de l'œil Lily et Meredith. Avec toute cette attention mobilisée, il était normal qu'elle ne remarquât pas le trouble de Harry.

« Potter ? » s'exclama Eternat. « Comment ? C'est Potter ? » répéta-t-il plus doucement, mais avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Alors seulement, l'expression de Dawn changea. La détermination s'effaça de son visage pour laisser la place à l'effroi. Plus que de l'effroi, de la panique.

« Avec sa capuche, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. » Eternat fit mine d'avancer. Aurora Dawn redressa son épée tandis qu'elle en intensifiait la lumière. Les Furies couinèrent et Eternat fit un pas en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » murmura Eternat. Ses paroles étaient à peine perceptibles. « Il n'est pas obligatoire que je m'approche. »

Instinctivement, Harry porta les mains à sa capuche et en tint fermement les bords. Eternat émit un petit ricanement moqueur et claqua des doigts. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Harry sentit le tissu lui glisser des mains. Il tenta de raffermir sa prise, mais rien n'y fit : la capuche lui échappa et son visage fut découvert. Les yeux de Meredith et de Lily s'écarquillèrent de surprise, le professeur Dawn ne jeta pas un regard à Harry et Eternat resta immobile. Tout était suspendu à sa réaction.

D'un geste tranquille, Eternat retira son capuchon. Harry fut glacé par l'expression du professeur de Vol. L'épée du professeur Dawn projetait une lumière vacillante qui animait le visage du Mangemort de grimaces terrifiantes. Son regard, d'une intensité insoutenable, qu'aucun battement de paupières ne venait atténuer, révélait une redoutable violence. Il détaillait Harry, comme une proie à dévorer, tandis qu'un sourire flottait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Harry sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge. Puis son regard frappa Lily qui eut un mouvement de recul effrayé. « La Prophétesse et le fils de la Sans-Nom. » Il émit un petit ricanement content et excessivement désagréable. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être content. » ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus détachée. Harry resta un instant interdit. 'Le fils de la Sans-Nom' ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le voile se déchira dans son esprit : Eternat le prenait pour James ! Harry leva les yeux vers le visage fermé du professeur Dawn. A la différence du Mangemort, la sorcière _savait_ qu'il n'était pas James. Etait-il alors possible que... ?

Eternat dessina un mouvement vif de la main dans l'air, ce qui laissa pendant un fugace instant Harry perplexe. Qu'est-ce que... ? Mais une Furie surgit dans son champ de vision, crocs et griffes sorties, coupant court à ses interrogations.

* * *

« Bon sang, c'était quoi ce truc ? » s'écria finalement Draco quand il eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole.

« Arachnocanis ! » répéta Moïra.

« Je m'en fiche de ça ! Le truc qu'il m'a lancé ! »

« Un filet paralysant, pour mieux te bouffer cru ! »

L'idée de la façon dont il avait failli finir, donna un coup de fouet à Draco qui accéléra le pas ; et ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, car la bestiole les coursait toujours.

« Black ! J'espère qu'elle n'est pas loin ta carte-bidule. »

« Moi aussi. » souffla Black, en jetant un regard à leur poursuivant. Draco ne se sentit pas très rassuré.

Fort heureusement, la créature ne semblait pas capable de courir vite, mais elle était endurante et capable de quelques pointes de vitesse assez impressionnantes et quelque peu angoissantes. Ils essayaient de l'obliger à ralentir (voire abandonner) en jonchant sur leur passage le sol d'objets divers et hétéroclites, mais avec ses monstrueuses huit pattes, elle pouvait tout enjamber sans éprouver le besoin de dévier sa course.

Draco n'avait pas l'habitude de courir ainsi, il était un attrapeur pas un _sprinter_ ! Très vite, il fut essoufflé, un point de côté lui cisailla douloureusement le ventre et ses jambes lui semblèrent de plus en plus... absentes.

« Tu ralentis ! » lui cria Moïra.

« Mes jambes... » fit Draco paniqué. Il ne les sentait plus. Quand par erreur, il marcha sur sa cheville et ne ressentit aucune douleur, la terreur l'avait complètement gagné. Il s'écroula sur le sol, incapable de bouger le moindre petit orteil.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama Moïra. Elle s'arrêta et passa le bras de Draco autour de ses épaules. « L'anesthésiant est en train de faire effet ! Black. » appela-t-elle.

Le Maraudeur se retourna et, d'un coup d'œil, comprit la situation. Il embrassa du regard le décor et arrêta son choix sur une bibliothèque lourde d'atlas.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_. » Le meuble s'ébranla dangereusement, puis s'éleva au-dessus du sol. Du bout de sa baguette, Black le déposa en travers du couloir, improvisant un écran entre eux et leur poursuivant. Des armures descendirent de leurs socles et vinrent se placer derrière la bibliothèque pour la supporter et contenir la créature. « Ça la retiendra un peu. »

Il y eut un bruit sourd et la bibliothèque trembla, des rayonnages entiers se déversèrent sur le sol. « _Un peu_... » répéta Moïra en regardant fixement le meuble et sursautant à chaque coup furieux de la Naratruc.

« De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas soutenir un tel rythme jusqu'à la carte. » souffla Black, écarlate.

« Et tu proposes quoi ? » s'exclama Draco. « Qu'on l'affronte ? » ajouta-t-il avec ironie.

« Tout à fait. » décréta Black en se redressant.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il avait mal entendu, ce n'était pas possible. Mais l'air fat de Sirius lui indiqua que ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement. « Mais t'es malade ! » bégaya-t-il.

« Carolis, tu sembles en savoir un rayon sur le sujet. Comment on se débarrasse de ces monstres ? »

« T'es sérieux ? » Elle ne semblait pas non plus très emballée par l'idée d'un petit duel, ce qui ravit Draco. Les Gryffondor étaient du genre à s'en remettre à la majorité.

« Pas trop le choix. On aura besoin de temps pour consulter la carte. »

Moïra tourna son regard vers la bibliothèque. On entendit le bois éclater bruyamment, Moïra se décida : « Il y a une faiblesse dans leur carapace. » Draco la fusilla du regard.

« Parfait ! Où ça ? »

« Au niveau de la nuque. »

« Très accessible ! C'est quoi le plan B ? » fit Draco.

Il y eut un bruit terrible et la bibliothèque vola en éclats, les armures s'effondrèrent sur le sol et furent piétinées par la Rocanis.

« Pas de plan B ! » décréta Moïra et elle releva sa jupe.

« Tu comptes quoi ? La draguer à mort ?... » ironisa Draco. Il se demanda où il trouvait encore l'énergie de faire de l'humour alors que chaque parcelle de son corps tremblait de peur. L'humour était peut-être géré par une partie annexe et autonome de son cerveau.

Moïra détacha un poignard qui était fixé à sa cuisse. « Ce n'est pas vraiment l'idée. » dit-elle calmement.

Black la dévisagea, quelque peu décontenancé. « Carolis, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais effrayante ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas encore vu m'en servir ! »

Elle adressa au Gryffondor un rapide sourire et bondit vers la créature qui achevait de mettre en pièces la bibliothèque. En plus d'être affreuse, la bestiole était rancunière !

Moïra attaqua de front de façon inconsidérée, poignard levé et regard décidé (même s'il ne le voyait pas, Draco le devinait parfaitement). Bien évidemment, la créature cracha son filet baveux, c'était couru d'avance et cette fois, pas de Microsphaira pour ramener un joueur un peu trop présomptueux. Mais Moïra ne se laissa pas surprendre, au contraire, elle semblait même avoir prévu le coup. Elle prit appui sur le mur et s'élança dans les airs. L'Aratruc, trop occupée à agiter ses mandibules (2), n'eut d'autre recourt pour parer le coup que de reculer. Moïra retomba souplement sur le sol. Elle se ramassa et bondit comme un chat. La créature se dressa pour tenter de saisir la jeune sorcière. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Draco hurla à Moïra de faire attention. Mais la Serpentard n'avait pas besoin de ce genre de conseil. En plein vol, elle changea sa position : elle prit appui sur la gueule (3) du monstre et d'une impulsion, façon saute-mouton, allongea son saut. Elle se retrouva assise à califourchon sur le dos de la créature. Comme elle n'était pas installée dans le bon sens, très rapidement, Moïra fit une demie rotation sur elle-même. Dans une tentative de défense, la bestiole mi-araignée, mi-chien se cabra, espérant déloger Moïra. La sorcière serra les genoux et brandit son couteau. Il sembla à Draco que la lame étincela anormalement puis, à une vitesse prodigieuse, la sorcière la logea dans la nuque du monstre. La Racnocanis se figea, tressaillit puis s'effondra finalement dans une plainte abominable. Moïra sauta rapidement au bas du monstre.

« Il ne faut pas traîner ! Elle a appelé ses copines. » prévint-elle, coupant Black dans son élan de félicitation et d'ébahissement.

« Quoi ? »

« Foncez ! » cria-t-elle.

Black se mit à courir, tandis que Draco restait quelques secondes à regarder le corps immobile de la créature. Maintenant, elle ne lui semblait plus du tout dangereuse. Il lui trouvait même une inquiétante beauté.

« Silver ! » appela Moïra. Draco serra son poing pour calmer le tremblement nerveux qui agitait sa main. Moïra l'attrapa par le poignet et, encore une fois, le força à calquer son pas sur le sien. « On n'as pas le temps pour ça. » En sentant la main de Draco trembler dans la sienne, elle releva la tête. Elle semblait vaguement inquiète. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Draco retira précipitamment sa main. « Bien sûr que non ! » dit-il avec rage.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » appela Black d'un peu plus loin. Il s'était arrêté en découvrant qu'il courait seul. Ils rattrapèrent Black et tous trois reprirent leur course. De temps en temps, Draco jetait des coups d'œil inquiets par-dessus son épaule.

« Comment connais-tu aussi bien ces Arca...Aroca... bestioles ? » demanda Black.

« Arachnocanis. » répéta pour la énième fois Moïra, essoufflée de courir pour deux. « C'est parce qu'il y en a plein autour de chez moi. » Elle jetait des petits coups d'œil inquiets – mais surtout agaçants – à Draco qui aurait bien aimé retrouver rapidement son autonomie.

« Tu ne vis pas dans un endroit très sûr. » remarqua Black.

« Au contraire, ce sont les gardiens du domaine. »

« Eh bien vous ne devez pas avoir souvent des problèmes de vol. » ironisa le Gryffondor.

Draco se demandait bien quelle famille pouvait s'entourer de gardiens pareils !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'un croisement de deux couloirs, le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un grognement qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

« Les voilà ! » souffla Moïra.

Malgré l'avertissement, Draco tressaillit quand trois Arcachoses surgirent devant lui, bave gouttant sur le sol et yeux jaunes s'orangeant de manière inquiétante. « Elles sont furieuses. » traduisit Moïra.

« Eh bien calme-les ! » répliqua Draco.

« Ok ! Pas de problème... Est-ce que tu as cent cinquante livres de chair à disposition ? »

« Y a Black, si tu veux ! » répondit-il.

« Eh ! Je ne suis pas aussi lourd. »grogna l'intéressé. Mais sa colère manquait de conviction tant il était obnubilé par les créatures qui avançaient en grondant sourdement. Il fit un pas en arrière.

« Non ! » fit Moïra. « Ne recule pas ! »

« Mais elles avancent ! »

« Ne recule pas ! » répéta Moïra. « Si tu cèdes du terrain, elles comprendront que tu es faible. » expliqua-t-elle les yeux fixés sur les Bestioles.

« Si le fait que nos genoux font des castagnettes ne les ont pas _déjà_ renseignées. » souligna Black. Draco ne pensa même pas acquiescer, le spectacle de ces trois créatures noires lui coupait le souffle. Elles retroussaient leurs babines découvrant d'impressionnants crocs, sur _plusieurs_ rangées.

« Black ! Tu sauras te servir de cette masse ? »

« Sans problème ! » répondit le Maraudeur. Sa voix était moins assurée que ses paroles. « On n'échappe pas facilement à un entraînement aux armes quand son père est sorcier-guerrier. » ajouta-t-il légèrement.

« OK ! » fit Moïra. « Silver, attrape. » Elle lui tendit la hache. L'arme, trop lourde, lui échappa des mains et tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit métallique. « Tranche tout ce que tu peux ! » Draco regarda la lame polie qui lançait des éclairs jaunes et rouges sous la lumière des flambeaux. Une terreur incontrôlable l'envahit et il se mit à chanceler sur ses jambes insensibles.

Armée de son poignard, Moïra bondit sur le premier monstre qui se présenta, tandis que Black lui envoyait sa masse dans la gueule. Draco songea soudain à se baisser pour ramasser la hache, mais il fut empêché par une patte monstrueuse qui se plaça entre lui et l'arme. De frayeur, il perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur son séant. La créature leva une patte menaçante au-dessus de sa tête. Draco la fixa avec horreur. Il allait se faire empaler. Sa fin était venue ! Il aurait pu rouler sur lui-même et éviter le coup, mais la peur le clouait sur place. Et puis il y eut un éclair doré et un hurlement. Draco ne comprit pas ce qui s'était passé, mais la créature recula prestement, tandis qu'un segment de sa patte tombait sur le sol.

Fiché dans une dalle, Draco reconnut le poignard de Moïra. Il releva la tête et trouva la Serpentard désarmée mais debout entre lui et le monstre. Quelques mètres plus loin, encerclé par deux Narochoses, Black faisait tournoyer sa masse pour les tenir à distance.

« Silver ! » appela-t-elle. « Le poignard ! »

Draco tendit la main et saisit la garde, mais il eut beau tirer dessus, il ne parvint pas à dégager la lame de la pierre dans laquelle elle s'était fichée. « Je ne peux pas, c'est coincé ! » ânonna-t-il.

Moïra plongea sur le côté et évita un filet. « Débrouille-toi comme tu peux, mais trouve-moi une arme ! »

Draco jeta un regard à la hache qui se trouvait entre les pattes de la bestiole et abandonna aussitôt l'idée de la récupérer. Le poignard semblait une option bien plus sûre. Il s'empara à deux mains la garde et fit peser tout son poids. Mais l'approche d'un Arnonis lui fit lâcher prise. Une des bestioles avait préféré se désintéresser de Black pour lui consacrer une attention exclusive. Autant dire que Draco était loin d'être ravi. La main tremblante, il tira sa baguette et pointa le monstre, mais le sort resta coincé dans sa gorge. Quel sort utiliser ? Son cerveau était totalement vide d'idées.

La bestiole cracha un filet, par pur réflexe, Draco plongea en avant. Il se retrouva alors juste sous le ventre du monstre, entre ses huit pattes. Horrifié de se retrouver prisonnier de tels barreaux, Draco leva sa baguette et cria le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête : « _Exradicare_ ! »

Un souffle noir s'échappa de sa baguette et frappa la créature au poitrail. La matière vivante et la magie entrèrent en conflit faisant hurler de douleur la Rocanis. Puis il y eut un bruit de déchirement et la chair s'arracha. Draco fut arrosé d'une gerbe de sang et le monstre s'effondra sur lui.

* * *

Alors que Harry s'était fait à l'inévitabilité du coup, qu'il attendait le moment où sa chair serait impitoyablement déchirée par les griffes noires de la Furie, il se sentit saisir par la taille et projeté dans les airs. Il retomba durement sur le sol. Sa tête rebondit sur une pierre et des vagues de douleurs se répandirent dans tout son système nerveux. Le monde perdit pour quelques secondes de sa matérialité. Quand ses oreilles cessèrent de bourdonner, il voulut se redresser malgré la tête qui continuait de lui tourner mais quelque chose de lourd le maintenait allongé. Il entendit un gémissement et quelque chose lui chatouilla le cou. Des cheveux. Sur ses joues, il sentit un souffle chaud. Il tendit la main gauche, la seule qui fût libre et enserra une épaule. La matérialité de ce contact physique le ramena cruellement dans la réalité.

« Professeur ? » appela-t-il avec angoisse. Elle émit un petit grognement et difficilement se souleva. Les traits de son visage étaient crispés et ses mâchoires fermement serrées. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes glacées qui fixaient Harry sans le voir. C'est alors que le garçon sentit goutter dans sa main quelque chose de poisseux.

Le bras gauche sur le ventre, le professeur Dawn se redressa avec lenteur et difficulté. Harry aperçut la double déchirure dans la robe. Son souffle se figea dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur : les bords se teintaient rapidement d'un rouge violent. Elle eut une défaillance d'équilibre, Harry se précipita pour la soutenir, mais elle le repoussa brusquement. « Ne me gêne pas ! » siffla-t-elle. Elle releva son épée dont la lumière s'était considérablement affaiblie.

« Hmmm... Blessée Dawnie ? C'est mauvais ça ! » Dawn le dardait d'un regard haineux, tandis qu'elle enserrait son flanc mutilé. « Tu sais que les griffes des Furies sont empoisonnées ? »

Une vague de panique submergea Harry alors qu'il fixait intensément la sorcière. Il s'attendait presque à la voir défaillir sous peu.

« Le poison va pénétrer ta chair, te donner la fièvre. » poursuivit le Mangemort. « Tu vas avoir des hallucinations, assez terrifiantes dit-on. Et le mieux, c'est que ça fait excessivement mal... » Eternat avait décrit les différentes phases de l'empoisonnement avec lenteur et délectation. « J'adore. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton presque badin.

« Professeur, je... » fit Harry, bouleversé, mais la sorcière ne lui accorda pas un regard. La respiration difficile et le teint blafard, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour son ennemi.

« Je vais me faire un plaisir de te tuer et de te faire payer la blessure de l'autre fois. » reprit Eternat, le ton cette fois bien moins plaisant. Il fit un signe de la tête et les Furies, obéissantes comme de bons soldats, s'écartèrent immédiatement. Le Mangemort tira de sous sa cape une épée dont la lame semblait intangible. Harry tressaillit en reconnaissant l'arme du chef du groupe de Mangemorts qui les avait attaqués, lui et les Maraudeurs, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Un frisson de haine parcourut le dos du garçon, tandis que tout son corps se crispait de colère.

Le Mangemort adoptait une position d'attaque quand le professeur Dawn leur cria de fuir, _maintenant_. Si Harry ne bougea pas, Lily et Meredith se dépêchèrent d'obéir. D'une formule magique, Lily se dota d'une immense paire d'ailes roses et vertes, tandis que Meredith enfourchait son étrange animal – maintenant également pourvu d'ailes –. Aiguillonnées par la terreur, les deux jeunes filles s'élevèrent dans les airs, laissant derrière elles le champ de bataille. Elles étaient tirées d'affaire ! Au cours de leurs aventures à travers le monde d'_Illusion_, Lily et Meredith avaient amplement fait démonstration de leurs forces. Et puis Lily, n'était pas n'importe qui ! Elle serait – elle _était_ – une grande sorcière, la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Mais la confiance de Harry fut quelque peu ébranlée quand il vit des Furies déplier à leur tour des ailes de peau et s'élancer à la poursuite des jeunes sorcières. Avec inquiétude, il suivit le combat aérien mais son attention fut rappelée à sa propre situation quand le professeur Dawn l'apostropha avec véhémence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Je t'ai dit de partir ! »

Non seulement, Harry ne _voulait_ pas fuir et laisser seule son professeur, mais surtout il ne _pouvait_ pas ! Les Furies restées au sol avaient resserré leur rang autour d'eux et formaient un cercle de crocs et de griffes empêchant toute retraite. Il ne restait plus que la voie des airs mais Harry ne connaissait aucune formule pour voler. Il pensa bien à son balai, mais il était sous verrou, censément pour éviter un incident comme celui qui s'était produit lors du match des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. James avait eu alors de la chance et... Harry jura intérieurement. Eternat avait essayé de tuer James ! C'est lui qui avait trafiqué son balai. Harry fixa le Mangemort qui s'agitait et braillait furieusement des ordres aux Furies, les exhortant à rattraper Lily. Le professeur Dawn profitait de ce qu'elle n'était plus le centre de mire pour essayer de rassembler ses forces. Harry n'avait maintenant plus aucune envie de partir. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait faire payer à ce Mangemort les souffrances qu'il avait fait endurer aux personnes qu'il aimait. Il serra le poing sur sa baguette.

Brusquement, Eternat se tourna vers Harry et planta son regard dans celui du garçon. Ses yeux s'amincirent, tandis que ses traits se durcissaient. Son étrange épée bien en évidence, il avança vers Harry. Harry ne fit pas un pas en arrière. Qu'il vienne, il n'avait pas peur ! Qu'il approche et il allait lui montrer les quelques sorts qu'il avait appris dans _Illusion_ ! Mais le professeur Dawn s'interposa, son épée brillait suffisamment pour inquiéter les Furies.

« Encore en vie ? » se moqua le Mangemort, quelque peu exaspéré. La sorcière ne prit pas la peine de répondre. « Je vais te tuer, je m'emparerai de Potter puis j'irai chercher sa petite camarade et je les amènerai tous deux au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Les poings crispés de Harry se mirent à trembler. Il n'accorda aucune importance aux hululements que poussèrent derrière lui les Furies. Il voyait avec horreur son professeur pâlir de plus en plus.

Eternat éleva son épée et la lame brumeuse s'agrandit. « Aurora, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait peut-être temps d'achever ce duel que nous avions commencé à Pré-au-Lard ? Je dois t'avouer que je meurs d'envie de te tuer... »

Un simulacre de sourire étira les lèvres du professeur Dawn. « T'en _meurs_ d'envie, hein ? » souffla-t-elle.

« Je n'ai encore jamais tué de Duelliste... »

« Moi, par contre, j'ai tué un paquet de raclures comme toi ! »

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux bords des lèvres. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Alors qu'ils levaient chacun leurs épées meurtrières, l'expression de leurs visages s'apaisaient. La haine et la violence, qui jusque là avaient empli leurs yeux, s'estompaient. L'immobilité des deux sorciers fascinait Harry. Les Furies commencèrent à frapper le sol de leurs pieds griffus, imposant un rythme tribal. Elles y ajoutèrent des cris gutturaux qui, malgré lui, dressèrent les cheveux de Harry sur son crâne. Et sans qu'aucun signal ne fût donné, les deux adversaires se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre.

* * *

Prisonnier de cette chair dégoulinante et morte et les narines assaillies par la puanteur, Draco avait dépassé le seuil de la panique et de l'horreur depuis bien longtemps. Il voulut crier à l'aide mais ses appels étaient étouffés tandis qu'un liquide visqueux lui coulait dans la bouche et lui soulevait le cœur. L'air se bloquait dans ses poumons, le sang lui battait fort aux tempes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Les sensations aux bouts de ses membres étaient comme atténuées. Sa baguette était encore dans sa main, mais à quoi lui servait-elle s'il ne pouvait la diriger ? Il allait mourir là : écrabouillé comme un moustique sous ce monstre répugnant... Ses pensées morbides furent interrompues. Quelque chose bougeait ! Non pas quelque chose, la _bestiole_ bougeait. Bon sang ! Elle n'était donc pas morte ! Elle allait se relever et le dévorer vivant !

Maladroitement, par à-coup la créature se traîna sur le sol. Elle libéra d'abord les voies respiratoires et la cage thoracique de Draco. Le Serpentard inspira profondément. Après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière fois, mieux valait en profiter ! Craintivement, il ouvrit un œil. La première chose qu'il vit manqua de lui faire éclater le cœur de terreur : une gueule grande ouverte, hérissée de crocs pointus et aiguisés qui engloutissait le cadavre de la Caronis sous laquelle il se trouvait.

« Silver ! » appela Moïra. Le soulagement dans sa voix était tout à fait perceptible. Draco la chercha du regard et la trouva suspendue au mur, prisonnière d'un filet baveux et, à ses côtés, Black ficelé comme un saucisson. « Bouge-toi de là, _vite_ ! »

Draco ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il s'extirpa prestement de sous la chair sanguinolente.

« Bons sang ! Tu n'es pas mort ? » s'exclama Black.

« Désolé de te décevoir. » lâcha-t-il, un regard angoissé sur la grosse bestiole bouffe-tout.

« Pour tout te dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir. » Il semblait presque sincère.

« Garde ta joie ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Draco détailla les lieux. Le sol collait aux semelles et une odeur nauséabonde flottait.

« Le plus urgent, me semble-t-il, est de nous détacher ! » fit Black.

« Où est la troisième bestiole ? » se renseigna Draco.

« Bouffée ! »

Dravo grimaça. « Ils se mangent entre eux ? »

« Oui. » fit Moïra. « En fait ils mangent tout ce qui est composé de chair et les blessures les mettent particulièrement en appétit. »

« L'autre truc, là. » D'un mouvement de la tête, Black désigna la dernière Racornis qui se délectait du cadavre de sa petite copine. « Elle en est déjà à son deuxième plat identique ! Je sens qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se lasser et vouloir nous déguster en digestif. »

Draco refusa de mettre des images sur cet excédent d'informations. Il y avait des moments où l'imagination devait laisser sa place à l'action. C'était un de ces moments, décréta solennellement Draco. Mais la vue de la créature ingurgitant sa congénère le fit douter et même reculer.

« Il est difficile de détourner l'attention d'une Arachnocanis qui mange. » l'encouragea Moïra.

« C'est une bonne chose à savoir. » fit Black. « En même temps ce n'est pas très rassurant ! » reprit-il.

« Silver ! Le couteau ! Ramasse-le ! » ordonna Moïra.

« Franchement, je préférerais la hache ! » bredouilla Draco. Il la cherchait déjà des yeux quand Black l'interrompit.

« Y a plus de hache ! Mais si tu veux, il reste la masse. » ajouta-t-il d'un ton que l'on pourrait (presque) qualifier de guilleret.

« Le couteau est trop enfoncé dans le sol, je ne peux pas l'en sortir. » expliqua Draco. Il était surtout bien trop proche de l'Aracocalis.

« Je l'y ai envoyé avec de la magie, il faut l'en sortir de la même manière ! » lui indiqua Moïra.

« Oh ! mais j'y pense ! » fit Black. « A ma ceinture, j'ai une lame ! »

Draco saisit sa baguette, ravi de voir une autre possibilité s'esquisser.

« Non ! » s'exclama prestement Moïra, brisant l'embryon d'espoir de Draco. « S'il est difficile de détourner l'attention de son repas, l'utilisation de magie met l'Arachnocanis aussitôt sur le qui-vive ! Tu ne dois surtout pas y avoir recourt. »

« Oui mais tu as dit qu'il fallait de la magie pour tirer le couteau du sol ! » s'énerva Draco. Il y avait là un illogisme parfaitement déplaisant.

« Je sais ! » admit la Serpentard. « Il y a une faille dans le plan, j'espérais qu'elle passerait inaperçue. »

Draco plissa les yeux. « Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous laisser tous les deux là. »

« Le fait que tu ne saches pas te repérer dans le château ? » proposa Black. « Ou peut-être le fait que tu es trop pétochard pour accepter l'idée de te retrouver seul ? »

Draco émit un petit grognement mais ne contesta aucune des deux propositions, après tout elles étaient parfaitement justes.

« Silver, nous sommes restés trop longtemps en contact avec les filets, nous sommes paralysés et anesthésiés à point. »

« Tu pourrais éviter ce genre d'expression. » gémit Black.

« Tu es notre seule chance, Silver. » poursuivit Moïra.

« Vas-y, flatte mon égo, ça me fera peut-être oublier que je suis en passe de virer ma cuti et rejoindre le camp des Gryffondor. » grommela Draco.

Draco se concentra sur le couteau planté dans le sol, ou plus exactement sur l'idée de l'attraper. Il fallait déjà qu'il se fasse à _l'idée_ qu'il allait volontairement se rapprocher du monstre et peut-être même devoir lui faire face ! Autant affronter un vampire avec un cure-dent ! Il prit une profonde inspiration. C'est ce que faisait tout gaillard avant de se jeter (de façon théâtrale et stupide) tête la première dans le danger. L'air était peut-être chargé de particules élémentaires capables d'insuffler courage et tendances suicidaires à tous ceux qui parvenaient à les capturer. Après une attente de quelques secondes, Draco constata avec agacement que sa situation n'avait pas changé : son trouillomètre personnel pointait toujours la mention « panique totale ». Ce fut alors la seule et unique fois de sa vie que Draco Lucius Malfoy regretta de ne pas être un crétin de Gryffondor. « Ça m'apprendra à être subtil et intelligent. » ronchonna-t-il.

Puis, sur la pointe des pieds, avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il se rapprocha du poignard. A son humble avis, il l'atteignit un tout petit peu trop vite.

« Juste pour être sûre, elle est en quoi ta lame, Black ? » demanda Moïra.

« Argent ! »

« Ça n'aurait pas été de toute façon ! Il faudra que tu fasses vite ! » souffla Moïra.

« J'ai compris ! Merci ! » grommela Draco. En ce qui le concernait, il était tout à fait d'accord pour échanger leurs places.

« Visualise ton flux magique. »

« Je sais ! » coupa-t-il. Elle allait arrêter de lui donner des conseils parfaitement inutiles ! Ils n'étaient pas à l'entraînement là et il risquait bien plus qu'un torticolis ou un œil au beurre noir ! « Pourquoi ne le visualises-tu pas, toi ? Si tu es si douée, tu pourrais te débrouiller pour sortir de là par tes propres moyens ? »

« Je ne peux pas ! J'ai le corps complètement anesthésié, je ne contrôle plus rien du tout. »

« Vraiment ! Je vais finir par croire que tu y mets de la mauvaise volonté. » grogna Draco.

« C'est pas fini de perdre du temps ! » s'énerva Black. « Vous parlez, vous parlez et l'autre monstre s'engloutit son pote. »

Draco ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le vide. Bon sang ! Il avait tellement peur ! Son cœur battait bien trop vite, il ne pouvait rien contrôler. « Je n'y arrive pas ! » déclara-t-il après quelques secondes.

« Tu peux le faire. » insista Moïra.

« Mais tu m'énerves ! Je te dis que je n'y arrive pas. »

« Essaye encore ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien ! »

« Il va pourtant bien falloir que tu arrives. » intervint Black. « L'Aracnonis a fini son repas. » Il s'agita dans son filet mais ne parvint qu'à resserrer les mailles.

« Arachnocanis. » soupira Moïra.

« _Tu crois que c'est le moment ?_ » lui tombèrent-ils tous les deux à la fois.

La bestiole avait en effet laissé son ex-camarade et se tournait maintenant vers Draco.

« C'est moi ou elle me regarde bizarrement ? » demanda Draco en reculant.

« Ne recule pas ! » lui cria Moïra.

« Mais tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres ! C'est facile pour toi, t'es bien à l'aise dans ton filet ! »

« Ne sois pas jaloux ! Tu ne vas pas tarder à nous rejoindre. » fit Black. L'affreuse créature ouvrit la gueule (4) tandis que des petits membres s'agitaient et semblaient lui nettoyer les dents.

« _Bouge !_ » hurla Black.

Draco plongea sur le côté et évita de justesse le filet. Son regard avait accroché le poignard. Il bondit sur le manche, tandis que de toutes les forces de sa frayeur, il irriguait d'un flux magique les muscles de ses bras. Il tenta de déloger l'arme, mais elle ne bougea pas. Il poussa un hurlement quand les crocs de la créature se refermèrent sur sa jambe. La terreur, la douleur fouettèrent sa volonté et la magie se déversa sans contrôle dans ses bras. Le poignard se délogea de la dalle et, avec folie, Draco frappa la créature aux yeux. Il frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la bête le lâche en hurlant. Draco serra le poing sur le manche du poignard et fit face à son adversaire.

« Toi, ma vieille ! Tu vas me le payer ! » gronda-t-il menaçant. Des larmes de douleur brouillaient sa vue, mais de peur, plus une trace. Il saisit sa baguette.

« _Chorda Ligare_ ! »

Une fumée verte s'échappa de sa baguette et serpenta dans l'air. Sans se presser, elle fit le tour de la Caranis. « _Materialiserrare_ ! » La fumée se densifia et se tendit. Brutalement, les huit pattes furent rassemblées et ligotées. La créature perdit l'équilibre et s'abattit lourdement sur le sol. Draco se traîna, laissant derrière lui un chemin de sang, jusqu'à atteindre le dos de son ennemi.

« Bravo Knight ! » le félicita Black. « Bien pensé ! »

Mais Draco ne prêtait aucune attention au Maraudeur, il était tout à sa haine. La créature se débattait, tentant de se libérer de son lien magique.

« N'y compte pas ! » Il repéra la faille dans la carapace.

« Frappe fort ! » l'encouragea Moïra.

Draco n'avait pas besoin de tels conseils. Il leva le poing et l'abaissa excessivement vite. Il entendit un double craquement : celui de la carapace qui céda et celui de son épaule qui ne supporta pas la célérité du geste. Le crétin ! Il avait oublié de compenser les forces ! Déséquilibré par l'intensité de la douleur, Draco bascula en arrière en se tenant le bras.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiéta Moïra.

« A ton avis ? » lui répondit-il entre les dents.

« Tu as oublié de contrebalancer la force. » lui signala-t-elle.

« J'avais remarqué. »

Est-ce qu'il avait le droit de la taper ? Ou au moins de lui faire avaler son écharpe ?

« C'est cassé ? »

Non, la taper en fin de compte c'était bien.

« Aucune idée. » grinça-t-il.

« Détache nous ! » fit Black. « Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. »

« Ça te dérange que je souffre pendant quelques secondes tranquillement ? »

Pourquoi si peu d'empathie dans le monde ? Ne pouvaient-ils pas compatir avec lui ? Après tout, il venait de leur sauver la vie !

« Tu souffriras quand nous serons dans la Forêt Interdite. » répliqua impitoyablement Black.

Draco fronça les sourcils, tandis que la douleur refluait. « J'espère que ce ne sera pas le cas. » maugréa-t-il. Il tendit la baguette vers les toiles. « _Cracbadabum !_ »

Il y eut un bruit de déchirement et Black et Moïra passèrent à travers leurs prisons pour atterrir plus bas assez brutalement.

« Tu aurais pu nous retenir ! » s'exclama Black. Il s'était entaillé le front en tombant.

« Pourquoi faire ? Vous êtes anesthésiés ! » Petite revanche pour Draco.

« Remets-nous au moins convenablement ! » grommela le Gryffondor. Ils étaient tous les deux tombés face contre terre.

« Je préfère ne pas bouger. » Certes, cela amusait Draco de les voir aussi inconfortablement installés mais sa jambe le lançait véritablement ce qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de sa petite vengeance. Il se traîna jusqu'au mur et s'y appuya. Prudemment, il tata son épaule droite. Elle était sensible, mais ne lui semblait pas endommagée. Les tendons avaient trinqué mais tenu bon. C'était davantage sa jambe qui l'inquiétait.

« Assieds-moi et je m'occupe de ta jambe dès que l'anesthésiant a cessé de faire effet ! »

« Et comment je sais que tu dis vrai ? » répliqua Draco. La seule idée de faire un mouvement lui soulevait le cœur. Il avait la tête qui tournait et se sentait fiévreux.

« Ahhh ces Serpentard ! » grogna Black et il s'agita sur le sol.

Draco observait le Gryffondor se tordre comme un Veracrasse, étonné par tant de volonté et de combativité. Les efforts payèrent : Black parvint à se retourner.

« Jamais je ne serai face contre terre devant un Serpentard. » articula-t-il entre deux prises d'air.

Draco surprit un agaçant regard admiratif de Moïra. Elle tenta également de changer de position, mais elle abandonna. Elle dut attendre que les effets de l'anesthésiant se soient davantage dissipés pour adopter une position moins humiliante.

Draco ne se gênait pas pour partager avec ses camarades les divers états d'anxiété et de souffrance qu'il traversait. Les jérémiades et gémissements continus irritaient prodigieusement Black, au plus grand plaisir de Draco. Certes, il avait mal, mais il aurait pu serrer les dents et ne rien laisser paraître (il n'avait plus onze ans), seulement Draco trouvait un grand réconfort dans l'idée d'incommoder par des plaintes et des soupirs incessants ceux qui ne souffraient pas ou qui avaient la chance d'être anesthésiés. Toutefois, Draco, baguette sous le nez, se laissa convaincre de souffrir en silence.

* * *

Le premier échange produisit une déflagration qui souleva la neige du sol. Puis le combat prit de l'ampleur. Les coups furent échangés de plus en plus rapidement, de plus en plus dangereusement mais aussi de plus en plus vicieusement que ce que Harry avait pu voir à Pré-au-Lard. Il suivait avec difficulté les déplacements et les attaques des deux sorciers et ne pouvait donc déterminer qui avait le dessus et qui ne l'avait pas. Les épées s'entrechoquaient dans des gerbes d'étincelles et un tintamarre effroyable. Mais très vite, il fut manifeste que Dawn était en difficulté : ses coups portaient moins et sa défense était chaque fois percée. Pour ajouter à l'angoisse de Harry, les Furies exprimaient avec ardeur leur présence et leur soutient indéfectible à leur maître. Harry ne rêvait que d'un immense projecteur (comme ceux qu'on trouve dans les stades moldus) pour exposer ces créatures nyctaphiles à une lumière fatale.

* * *

Au loin, Draco percevait les bruits de la bataille.

« Ça se rapproche ! » commenta Moïra après quelques secondes d'écoute attentive. « Il vaudrait mieux ne pas rester ici. »

Black irrita prodigieusement Draco lorsque, après seulement deux malheureux essais infructueux, il parvint à se lever. Certes, ses jambes étaient flageolantes, mais il était debout. « Ils ne sont plus loin ! »

« Ils sont même là ! » rectifia Moïra. Elle tendit le doigt vers le couloir d'où provenait des bruits de pas.

Draco tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée, mais il ne distinguait rien du tout : sa vue se brouillait. Il essaya de se lever, mais il dut aussitôt abandonner cette idée : sa jambe était bien trop amochée. Il jeta un regard inquiet à Black et Moïra : allaient-ils l'abandonner là ?

« Carolis, aide-moi ! On va essayer de nous cacher quelque part ! » fit Black en constatant que Draco ne pourrait faire un pas.

« Où ça ? »

Il n'y avait en effet rien pour se dissimuler. A ce stade même une table aurait été la bienvenue.

« Les rideaux ! » décida Black. « Avec un peu de chance, ils passeront trop vite pour nous remarquer. »

'Avec un peu de chance'... Draco s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de leur révéler que cela faisait quatre mois que la Chance l'avait abandonné.

Black et Moïra le prirent chacun par un bras et le soulevèrent. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé toutes leurs forces et ils chancelèrent sous son poids. Les pas se rapprochaient.

« Trop tard ! » fit Black.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait !

Black sortit sa baguette, Moïra l'imita.

* * *

Un coup plus violent projeta le professeur Dawn au sol. Elle tenta de se relever, mais ses forces la trahirent et elle retomba lourdement.

« Professeur ! » cria Harry. Il voulut se précipiter vers la sorcière mais Eternat émit un étrange sifflement. Une des Furies bondit hors du rang. Avant que Harry n'ait pu rejoindre son professeur, la créature l'avait déjà rattrapé. Quand la main osseuse de la Furie se referma sur son épaule, Harry eut l'impression qu'un étau de fer chauffé à blanc enserrait sa chair. Il se mordit les joues pour ne pas hurler, mais la douleur, plus que la poigne de la créature, l'arrêta net.

« N'essaie même pas d'intervenir preux chevalier gryffondorien. » dit avec froideur Eternat.

Harry se débattit aussitôt la pression de la main sur son épaule se fit plus grande. Il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser filtrer un cri.

« Oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir qu'un être humain ne supporte pas d'être touché par une Furie. Pour être plus exact, un contact prolongé entraîne une nécrose des tissus. Alors continue de te débattre et tu risques de perdre définitivement l'usage de tes bras. » Réduit à l'impuissance, Harry fusilla le Mangemort du regard.

Le professeur Dawn était à genoux, les traits crispés, elle se tenait le ventre. Son souffle était haletant et une pellicule de sueur recouvrait sa peau – cadavérique –. Dans sa main, l'épée incandescente n'émettait plus qu'une faible lueur qui n'affectait guère les Furies. Les créatures entonnèrent un chant et leurs pieds battirent un nouveau rythme. La victoire leur semblait maintenant acquise et leur engouement ne connaissait plus de limites.

Confiant, Eternat s'approcha. Dawn leva avec peine son épée, mais l'arme semblait plus être maintenant un poids qu'autre chose.

« Courageuse... mais stupide... comme tous les Gryffondor. »

Il para de la main gauche, avec une facilité insultante, le coup qu'elle voulut lui assener et de la main droite lui saisit la gorge.

« Je crois bien que tu as perdu Au'. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Eternat leva la main gauche à la hauteur du visage de la sorcière. Une lueur rouge apparut dans sa paume. Harry se débattit pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son horrible geôlière.

« Je t'ai dit de rester tranquille ! » tonna Eternat.

Le sort frappa le professeur Dawn de plein fouet, sans que Harry ne puisse rien faire. Elle poussa un cri qui écorcha tympans et cœur. Tandis que son regard s'éteignait, quelques mètres plus loin, dans la neige boueuse, l'épée reprenait son apparence initiale.

Harry n'accordait maintenant plus aucune attention ni à la poigne brûlante sur son épaule, ni aux couinements suraigus de la Furie, il hurlait à Eternat de lâcher son professeur.

« Reste tranquille ! » cria Eternat. Harry eut juste le temps de voir un sort bleu quitter le creux de la main du Mangemort puis il sentit comme un vent glacial et violent le traverser de part en part et le geler de l'intérieur. Ses genoux cédèrent et il tomba face contre terre. Son cœur cessa de battre, son souffle se figea dans ses poumons. Malade de peur, Harry se dit qu'il était en train de mourir. Il leva péniblement la tête et fixa Eternat avec haine. Le Mangemort tenait toujours le professeur Dawn par la gorge qui n'avait maintenant plus la force de se débattre. Il observait Harry avec un air irrité, mais impassible face à ses souffrances. Pendant les quelques secondes où son corps acheva de s'engourdir, Harry ne put concevoir qu'une seule pensée : il allait mourir sans se venger.

* * *

Dans la lumière d'un flambeau apparut un sorcier à visage découvert. Moïra décocha immédiatement un sort. En parfaite petite Serpentard qu'elle était, elle appliquait à la lettre le vieil adage : 'tirer d'abord, vérifier ensuite'.

« _Non !_ » hurla Black.

La brusque intervention du Gryffondor surprit les deux Serpentard, mais trop tard : le sort était déjà parti et allait fatalement (ou du moins douloureusement) frapper le sorcier. Toutefois, le nouveau venu ne se laissa pas surprendre. Rapide comme un Vif d'Or, il brandit sa baguette et lança un sortilège.

« _Aegis !_ »

Le sort de Moïra s'écrasa dans une éclaboussure de paillettes contre une solide protection magique. Le sorcier allait riposter mais il se figea soudainement. Interloqué, il dévisageait ses trois jeunes adversaires.

« Sirius ? » s'étonna-t-il, puis il regarda alternativement Moïra et Draco. « Mais que faites-vous tous ici ? »

Draco se laissa glisser le long du mur : apparemment, ils n'avaient rien à craindre du sorcier et il ne tenait plus debout. Moïra était encore à sa stupéfaction, Sirius poussait un soupir de soulagement. Un second sorcier apparut dans la lumière et Draco eut un geste spontané de recul à la vue du visage couturé et balafré. Et cet œil magique ! Draco sentit un frisson le parcourir.

« Potter, qui sont ces mômes ? » demanda Maugrey Fol-Œil avec un certain agacement. Il posa un regard critique sur les murs et le sol souillés. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ! »

« Lui, c'est Sirius Black. » fit le sorcier (apparemment encore un Potter !) en désignant le susnommé du menton. « Je ne connais pas les deux autres. Mais vous êtes blessés ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Très observateur ! Plus de doute possible, c'était bien un Potter.

« Ça ira pour nous. » assura Moïra. « Juste un anesthésiant paralysant qui sera bientôt dissipé. Mais Silver a la jambe en lambeaux. » Potter baissa immédiatement les yeux vers la jambe incriminée. Son front se plissa de manière éloquente et pas franchement rassurante.

« Potter, je te laisse avec les mômes. » s'impatienta Fol-Œil. Qu'il parte ! Il ne manquerait pas à Draco. « Tu me rejoindras plus tard. Mais ne t'attarde pas trop, nous n'avons vraiment pas le luxe du temps. »

Potter attrapa quelque chose dans sa poche et le lança à Fol-Œil. « Si jamais tu te fais attraper par un filet, mâche ça, ça annulera les effets paralysants. » Fol-Œil marmonna un merci et reprit sa course.

Sans attendre une invitation de Draco, Potter déchira d'un coup sec le bas du pantalon de ce dernier et mit à nue sa jambe. La blessure était si vilaine que Draco en eut un haut le cœur et oublia de gémir.

Tandis que Black et Moïra verdissaient sensiblement, Potter examinait la plaie, impassible. « Black, tu as bien ton couteau sur toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Eh ! » paniqua immédiatement Draco. « Je tiens à ma jambe ! Je veux un vrai Médicomage, pas d'un autre Potter ! Ne touchez pas à ma jambe ! » cria-t-il avec hystérie.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. » fit le sorcier. Draco se retrouva aussitôt immobilisé au sol, raide comme une baguette.

Potter énième du nom, sortit de sa besace quelques fioles. « Rassure-toi, je suis un vrai Médicomage. Sirius, je t'ai demandé si tu avais ton couteau. » Draco n'était absolument pas rassuré.

L'air un peu gauche, le Gryffondor farfouilla dans son dos et tira un poignard d'une vingtaine de centimètres. « Henry, tu ne vas pas... ? » Black n'acheva pas sa question.

« Si je ne la lui répare pas dans les plus brefs délais, il la perdra ! » se contenta de répondre le prétendu Médicomage. « Maintenant, avec ton couteau découpe-moi de grands lambeaux de toile d'Arachnocanis, les plus propres possibles ! » Black se dépêcha d'obéir, trop content de ne pas avoir à être assistant sur une amputation.

Le sorcier se tourna vers Moïra. « Et vous mademoiselle, vous allez m'aider ! » Moïra d'un mouvement de tête signifia qu'elle était prête à s'acquitter de n'importe quelle tâche. Le sorcier lui tendit une cordelette argentée et éclatante. « Nouez-lui ça au-dessus du genou ! »

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Black qui ramenait des carrés de toile.

Le sorcier dégrafa sa cape et l'étendit, côté extérieur contre le sol. « Au lieu de poser des questions, étale les toiles là-dessus. Étire la si besoin est, elle est extensible. »

« Vous êtes certain que c'est sain ? » s'inquiéta Moïra.

« C'est une cape de Médicomage, l'intérieur est toujours stérile. Continue de serrer ! » la rappela-t-il à l'ordre tandis qu'il déplaçait Draco de façon à faire reposer sa jambe sur sa cape. Puis, il versa le contenu d'une fiole sur la blessure. Draco sentit une intense brûlure, mais il ne pouvait ni bouger, ni crier pour signifier sa douleur.

« Pourquoi ça disparaît ? » s'inquiéta Moïra.

« Parce que ça agit. » répondit le sorcier qui fouillait à nouveau dans sa besace. « Sirius, fais le guet s'il te plait. »

Black se leva et se posta à l'intersection des couloirs, pivotant régulièrement sur lui-même. « On dirait que les combats se rapprochent. » décréta-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence. Potter hocha la tête. Après s'être assuré que la potion avait pénétré la plaie, il s'empara d'une petite bourse en cuir dont il extirpa quelque chose de gluant, rosâtre et qui sentait très fort.

Moïra grimaça à l'odeur nauséabonde. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. » répliqua le Médicomage en malaxant la pâte. Draco, au contraire, avait très envie de savoir.

« Henry ? » fit Black, un peu hésitant.

« Quoi ? » répondit l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de ma mère ? »

« Pourquoi en aurais-je ? » fit le sorcier tout à sa tâche.

« Tu aurais pu la voir dernièrement... »

« Pas du tout. » coupa Potter. « Elle doit sûrement être à l'abri chez vous, aux _Ondes Silencieuses_. » ajouta-t-il plus gentiment.

Black hocha vaguement la tête et retourna à son poste.

Potter travaillait en silence la pâte, tandis que Black faisait les cent pas et que Moïra tenait toujours fortement serré la corde autour du genou. Elle commençait d'ailleurs à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Il faut que vous teniez encore, Miss. » fit le Médicomage. « Si l'on veut que la reconstruction marche, il ne faut que ni flux sanguin, ni flux magique n'interfèrent. » Moïra hocha la tête et retrouva un regain de force.

Le Médicomage appliqua la pâte chaude et molle dans la plaie et, avec le filet, pansa la jambe (ficela était peut-être un terme plus approprié). Rapidement et expertement, il fit quelques nœuds pour maintenir le tout en place.

Black revint en courant. « Des Mangemorts arrivent ! »

Moïra sursauta et manqua de lâcher la cordelette. « Non ! » l'admonesta le sorcier. « Vous ne bougez pas ! Tant que je ne vous ai pas ordonné de lâcher, vous ne lâchez pas ! » Moïra hocha la tête, contrite. « Bien ! » fit le sorcier. Il extirpa à nouveau trois crins argentés de sa besace et en fit une tresse qu'il noua juste au-dessous du genou. « Maintenant, vous pouvez la retirer. » Moïra lâcha la cordelette et agita frénétiquement ses mains, rouges d'avoir trop serré.

Le Médicomage libéra Draco de son immobilisme. « Essaie de te lever maintenant. »

Draco prit appui sur Moïra et, avec appréhension, posa sa jambe sur le sol. « Je ne sens pas ma jambe. » paniqua-t-il. « Que m'avez-vous fait ? Je ne sens plus ma jambe ! » Sa voix montait très désagréablement dans les aigus.

Le sorcier se leva, récupéra sa cape qu'il secoua. « Normal, le filet anesthésie ta jambe. Tu ne la sens pas, mais tu peux t'appuyer dessus. Par contre évite de forcer, physiquement _et_ magiquement. La chair de substitution pourrait ne pas le supporter et, cette fois, il faudrait te couper la jambe ! »

« Henry, les Mangemorts ! » rappela Black.

« Je sais. Je vais m'en occuper. Vous, courez vous mettre à l'abri ! »

« Mais, tu ne vas pas les affronter tout seul ! » s'exclama le Gryffondor.

Henry Potter eut juste un sourire en coin. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai un compte à régler avec ces en... cagoulés ! » Son regard glaça Draco ; l'image du simple et gentil Médicomage s'envola. « Je compte sur toi Sirius ! Guide bien tes camarades dans un coin sûr. » Black hocha la tête. Un sort fusa. « Partez maintenant ! » Ils ne se le firent pas répéter une seconde fois.

Black et Moïra caracolaient devant, tandis que Draco avait la désagréable impression de courir avec une jambe en moins. Son équilibre était précaire et il lui semblait qu'à chaque pas, il allait s'effondrer sur lui-même. Black s'arrêta et revint pour le soutenir et l'aider à avancer plus vite.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils manquèrent de se cogner contre une troupe de Mangemorts. Fort heureusement, les sorciers étaient tellement pressés qu'ils passèrent sans les voir. Pendant une fraction de seconde, à l'instant où les tenues noires les frôlèrent, Draco eut l'idée de se faire reconnaître de ses pairs. Moïra lui aplatit la main sur la bouche et les Mangemorts passèrent. « Tu aurais pu te débattre. » lui murmura-t-elle, une fois qu'ils furent loin.

Draco fronça puis haussa les sourcils. « Tu m'aurais étalé par terre avec ta force de Wrestler. »

Moïra sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Draco en eut des picotements dans tout le corps.

« Nous y sommes presque ! » souffla Black après s'être assuré d'un rapide coup d'œil que la voie était dégagée. « La carte est dans l'autre couloir. »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes et traversèrent en silence le grand couloir. Black éteignit tous les flambeaux pour dissimuler leur présence. Draco s'adossa au mur puis décida qu'il était plus reposant de s'asseoir. Il se sentait complètement anéanti, chaque mouvement réclamait de lui un effort gigantesque.

« Alors Dragon, un coup de fatigue ? » se moqua Moïra.

« Boucle-la ! » ronchonna-t-il. Il n'avait fait que quelques mouvements de Wrestle et il était _épuisé_ ! Il savait – Moïra le lui avait maintes fois répété – que la Wrestle consommait beaucoup de magie et d'énergie. Si on n'était pas un pratiquant chevronné, mieux valait ne pas y faire trop appel durant un réel combat où l'on risquait de se retrouver sans force et à la merci de son adversaire.

Elle rigola. « Ce n'est pas si facile d'être un bon chevalier. »

« La prochaine fois, je te laisse crever dans ton filet. »

« La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te sauve la peau. »

« Dans tes rêves. »

« Silence ! » fit Black. Il fit face au miroir et le tapota de sa baguette. « _Berger_. »

La paroi se rida comme la surface d'une mare troublée par la pluie. « La sortie de la troisième colonne. » demanda Black. Draco leva la tête et du coin de l'œil vit le miroir se brouiller et le reflet de Black disparaître. A la place apparut une autre pièce de Poudlard dans laquelle d'horribles créatures décharnées affrontaient des sorciers de la Défense. « Le passage de la pièce aveugle. » s'enquit Black, sans perdre une seconde. On s'y battait également ainsi qu'à la sortie du mur nord nord-est.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout est bouché ! » s'énerva le Gryffondor. « Sortie côté Forêt Interdite, escalier dérobé ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas pu commencer par celle-là ? » grommela Draco.

« Il y a peu de chance qu'elle soit accessible. » dit Black agacé. L'image devint nette et le Gryffondor haussa les bras de colère. « Tiens ! qu'est-ce que je disais ! Bouché ! Ils ont à leur tête quelqu'un qui connaît bien Poudlard ! »

« Tout le monde vient de Poudlard ! » rappela Moïra. « On a sept ans pour en connaître les moindres re... »

« C'est James et Remus ! Et là Peter... » l'interrompit Black.

Moïra se pressa derrière lui. « Quoi ? Où ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? » s'étonna le Gryffondor.

« Ils sont plus proches de la sortie que nous. » maugréa Draco. La poisse le poursuivait, de tous les Maraudeurs, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur celui qui était le moins doué en orientation. Draco haussa un sourcil. En y repensant, Black était le sorcier le plus malchanceux dont Draco avait entendu parler. Hormis Potter Jr... Et voilà que lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, se retrouvait obligé de faire équipe avec l'un puis, l'autre. Non, réflexion faite, il était le sorcier le plus malchanceux de toute l'Histoire.

Les yeux de Black se fixèrent sur le miroir et il devint livide.

« Quoi ? » fit Draco. Si on ne pouvait plus faire du sarcasme dans les moments dramatiques...

« Il y a un Mangemort avec eux ! »

Draco rejoignit Moïra et Black devant la carte-miroir. A la vision du domaine plongé dans les ténèbres, Draco eut un incompréhensible moment de panique. Tout son corps se pétrifia et un hurlement mnémonique lui emplit les oreilles. Il sentit qu'on lui attrapait le poignet, il sursauta.

« Ça ne va pas ? » lui demanda doucement Moïra. « Ta main tremble. »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Draco pour se sentir à nouveau maître de lui-même. Il se dégagea brusquement de la prise de sa camarade. « Bien sûr que ça va ! » répondit-il peut-être un peu plus hargneusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Le visage de Moïra se figea en un masque d'indifférence et elle reporta son attention sur le miroir.

Un Mangemort, accompagné d'un sphinx (présence qui déconcerta Draco), accostait en effet les trois Maraudeurs. Après un bref échange, le Mangemort retira son capuchon.

« Minigalle ! » s'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! » fit Black. « Ça ne peut pas être elle ! »

Moïra, tout aussi choquée, fixait l'écran, yeux écarquillés et bouche grande ouverte.

« Elle ne peut pas être une Mangemorte. » reprit Black, avec ferveur. « C'est impossible. »

« Pourtant, regarde ! » dit sombrement Draco. Il y avait dans cette découverte théâtrale quelque chose qui le perturbait. C'était pourtant un retournement de situation parfaitement estampillé 'Seigneur des Ténèbres'.

La Mangemorte jeta Lupin sur le dos du Sphinx et força Pettigrow à se mettre debout. Mais Potter Sr refusait d'obéir. Excédée, la Mangemorte tira sa baguette et lança un sort rouge sur Potter Sr.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda Black. « _Expelliarmus_ ? »

« Plutôt _Imperium_. » répondit Moïra. Black pâlit dangereusement.

Minigalle renouvela son ordre et Potter Sr s'exécuta immédiatement. Mais il se passa quelque chose hors champs qui attira le regard de la sorcière. Elle détourna son attention et Potter Sr en profita alors pour se changer en un cerf.

« Un Animagus ? » s'exclama Moïra éberluée. Draco ne savait pas s'il devait davantage s'étonner de la métamorphose ou de la résistance au sortilège impardonnable.

L'animal envoya ses sabots arrière dans le visage de la Mangemorte, l'assommant pratiquement. Puis, il reprit forme humaine, dit quelques mots à Pettigrow, le secoua fermement et retourna à sa forme animale. Le Sphinx qui avait pris de l'avance revenait sur ses pas. Potter Sr le chargea en plein poitrail. Pettigrow lança un sort. Le Sphinx chuta. Pettigrow envoya un second sort, puis courut vers Lupin qui gisait inconscient sur le sol. Il le chargea sur le dos du cerf puis prit la forme d'un rat.

« Pettigrow aussi ? » fit Moïra les yeux ronds comme des chaudrons.

Le cerf bondit dans les fourrés, emportant Lupin, le rat sur les sabots. Minigalle ne se reprit conscience que pour les voir disparaître. Elle lança un ordre à son sphinx qui se lança à la poursuite des apprentis sorciers. Une troupe de Mangemorts surgit alors de nulle part et accosta Minigalle et une conversation houleuse s'ensuivit. Les Mangemorts partirent finalement, laissant deux des leurs aux côtés de Minigalle. Malgré les gestes véhéments du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les deux Mangemorts décidèrent de s'engouffrer dans la Forêt Interdite. Restée seule, Minigalle remit son capuchon et attendit.

« On dirait qu'ils s'en sont tirés. » dit finalement Black en poussant un soupir de soulagement. « Mais Remus a l'air blessé et je ne comprends pas l'attitude de Minigalle. »

« C'est une Mangemorte ! » fit Draco. « Il n'y a rien à comprendre. »

« De ton point de vue, peut-être. » répliqua Black.

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. » fit Moïra.

« Tu as dit bizarre ? Comme c'est bizarre ! » ironisa Draco.

« Quoi ? » demanda Black.

« Là ! » Moïra pointait un endroit sur le miroir. « Les Mangemorts ont transplané, or... »

« ... on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard. » achevèrent les deux garçons en chœur. Moïra hocha la tête.

Black étudia plus attentivement la carte-miroir. « Sauf que ce n'est pas Poudlard ! » conclut-il avec sérieux.

« Comment ça ? » demanda Moïra, perplexe. « C'est pourtant bien les murs de l'école, là. »

« Oui, oui. » fit Black. « Mais tu vois, c'est à cette endroit que la ligne de protection passe. Ici, c'est Poudlard et là ça ne l'est plus. C'est l'endroit de tout le domaine où la ligne passe le plus proche du château. »

« Mais on peut la passer comme ça cette ligne ? aussi facilement ? » s'étonna Moïra.

« Normalement non. » répondit sombrement Black.

« Mais alors... comment... ? »

« Dawn a dit que la barrière de protection ne s'était pas reformée convenablement. » remarqua Draco.

« Les Mangemorts ont donc trouvé une porte d'entrée et de sortie. »

« Je ne vois pas à quoi cela nous avance de savoir ça ? » grogna Draco. « Cherche plutôt le moyen de nous faire sortir de ce château ! On s'occupera de sortir du domaine _après_ ! » s'exclama-t-il, avec impatience.

Black fit défiler d'autres lieux du château, tout en murmurant quelque chose au sujet d'une carte qu'il fallait _absolument_ achever, mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La vision du parc et de la Forêt Interdite plongés dans les ténèbres l'obnubilait. Il croyait entendre des grondements, des claquements de mâchoires et des craquements d'os. Son cœur battait très douloureusement et sa main tremblait plus fortement que jamais. Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait !

« Le passage du mur nord nord-est. » continuait Black. « Tiens ! » s'étonna-t-il. « On aurait dit Météra ! »

« La Sans-Nom est là ? » demanda Moïra.

Black la dévisagea un instant. « Elle n'est pas une Sans-Nom ! Elle s'appelle Météra Potter ! » dit-il avec irritation. « Mais elle est passée trop vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de bien voir son visage. »

Moïra sortit de sa poche ses cartes rondes et les fit défiler. « La Dame Grise est donc également dans le jeu. » murmura-t-elle. « Le destin va pouvoir se mettre en marche. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » fit Black.

« Rien. » répondit Moïra en rangeant le jeu. « Cherche une sortie à laquelle personne ne va penser. »

Black resta un instant silencieux, les yeux dans le vague. « Je ne vois que les douves. » finit-il par dire.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas nous diriger sur les douves ? » s'exclama Draco.

« Sortie des douves. » fit Black. « Elles sont vides ! » s'écria-t-il joyeusement. « Ils n'auront pas osé mettre une créature dans le lac. Les sirènes se seraient occupées d'elle. »

« Il y a donc bien des sirènes ! » s'exclama Moïra avec un grand sourire.

« C'est bien le moment de se soucier de ça ? » demanda Draco avec agacement. « Les douves, hein ? Outre le fait qu'il va falloir traverser tout le château pour y arriver, comment allons nous les traverser ? »

« Tu ne sais pas nager ? » demanda avec une pointe de morgue Black.

« Pour qui tu me prends ? Par contre, je reconnais que je ne sais pas respirer sous l'eau ! »

« Le sort de tête-en-bulle, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Tu sais le faire ? »

« Non mais je connais des gens qui l'ont déjà fait... »

Silence.

« J'ai vu faire et ce ne doit pas être bien compliqué ! » soupira Black. « Mais si tu as peur de ne pas y arriver, je pourrais en lancer un sur toi. »

« Merci bien mais tu pourrais le composer d'hélium. »

Black le dévisagea avec mépris. « Minable ! »

« Quel est le chemin le plus court et le plus sûr ? » demanda Moïra.

« Ça se sont deux questions différentes. » répondit le Gryffondor. « Le plus court nous fait obligatoirement passer par la petite cour du Nord. Mais il y aura fort à parier qu'elle sera investie car elle mène au coin administratif de Poudlard. Bureau de Dumbledore, les salles rondes... »

« Les salles rondes ? »

« Ce sont des salles de réunion. S'il y a un rassemblement de la Défense, il est à peu près certain que c'est là qu'ils auront choisi de faire leur petite réunion. »

« Et le plus sûr ? » demanda Moïra.

« Il sera long ! Et il ne faut pas perdre une minute ! La Défense a besoin des Dryades. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr que les Dryades viendront. »

« Elles viendront ! » assura Black. Mais ses yeux démentaient une telle certitude. « Encore une fois, tu n'es pas obligé de nous suivre. »

Draco le savait, seulement il ignorait où il était et rester seul ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« On te suit ! » déclara Moïra, assumant la parole pour eux deux.

Black fourra le poing dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet. Draco jeta un regard. Une barrette ! « Très joli accessoire ? Tu comptes la porter ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules : « Je n'ai aucun problème avec ma virilité. » et il glissa la barrette dans ses cheveux.

« On y va ? » coupa Moïra avec impatience, mais son sourire en coin laissait soupçonner que la conversation l'amusait beaucoup.

Ils croisèrent une seconde fois des Mangemorts. Moïra, qui avait pleinement récupéré son tonus, leur administra quelques coups de pieds très efficaces. Black se chargea de la seconde salve avec un '_expelliarmus'_ suffisamment puissant pour envoyer deux Mangemorts contre le mur et les assommer net. Draco, lui, se demandait toujours si son prochain pas n'allait pas être le dernier.

« Nous y sommes ! » dit Black en s'arrêtant. « Là-bas c'est la cour intérieure. » Draco regarda dans la direction indiquée. L'air froid pénétrait dans le couloir par une porte sans battant.

« Nous allons être à découvert. » remarqua Moïra.

« Je sais. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres chemins. » Draco perçut des éclats de voix. « Il suffira d'aller très vite et de coller au plus contre le mur. Il fait nuit et c'est une galerie qui n'est pas très éclairée. » ajouta Black pour les mettre en confiance.

Draco allait dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée, que c'était le plan le plus stupide qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais Black ne le lui en laissa pas le temps, il courait déjà vers la galerie. Moïra lui emboîta le pas.

« Eh Galère ! » grogna Draco, il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête et il partit à leur poursuite.

* * *

Brutalement, Harry sentit son cœur bondir sous ses côtes puis s'emballer et l'air afflua avec une telle violence dans ses poumons qu'il en toussa.

« Tu recommences et je te gèle définitivement le cœur ! » siffla Eternat entre ses dents. Pantelant et trempé de sueur, Harry releva la tête et dévisagea le Mangemort, hagard. « Je te le dis une dernière fois : tiens-toi tranquille ! Je n'ai pas réellement envie de te faire du mal. » avait-il ajouté d'une voix plus calme. « Mais... » Il tendit la main gauche et agita ses doigts. Harry se sentit traîner sur le sol, jusqu'à arriver aux pieds du Mangemort. Eternat lui agrippa les cheveux de sa main libre et tira dessus. « ... si tu me re-poses un problème, je t'assure que je n'aurai aucun remord à te couper quelque chose. » La voix du Mangemort était plus grave d'une octave que la normale et son regard semblait véritablement rougeoyer de colère ; toutefois Harry n'avait pas peur, il était au-delà de tout ça. Il ne répliqua rien, ne se débattit pas. Eternat prit ça pour une marque de soumission. « Bien. Comme tu es devenu raisonnable, je vais te révéler un petit secret. »

D'un mouvement rapide, le Mangemort déchira la robe du professeur Dawn au niveau de son abdomen. La sorcière eut un sursaut de conscience et tenta vainement de protester mais une pression un peu plus vigoureuse sur sa gorge lui fit perdre toute combativité. Mais pas à Harry !

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » se révolta-t-il.

Eternat découvrit sur le ventre de la duelliste l'étrange marque bleutée que Harry avait entraperçue à Pré-au-Lard. Un abominable sourire sur les lèvres, Eternat l'effleura du bout des doigts.

Le professeur Dawn fit quelques mouvements désespérés dont Eternat ne tint absolument pas compte et sembla même s'en amuser. « Tu vois cette marque. » fit-il à Harry qui le regardait horrifié. « Pour doter leurs baguettes de ce fascinant pouvoir de transmutation, les Duellistes doivent se soumettre à une torture des plus raffinées. Le jour de leur adoubement, on plante la baguette directement dans leur centre magique. Ils en gardent une cicatrice qui indique très clairement où se situe leur centre magique. » Ses yeux fixaient avec fascination la cicatrice bleutée. « La Guilde d'Artemis fait grand cas du secret de cette technique car quand on parle de centre magique, il ne faut pas faire les choses à la légère. Il ne faudrait pas transformer un brillant sorcier en Cracmol ! » Harry suivait avec une grande inquiétude les circonvolutions des doigts sur le ventre de son professeur. « Je crois savoir que le professeur Dawn vous a appris ce que représentait ce petit point ? » Le doigt s'arrêta, Harry retint sa respiration. « Je t'ai posé une question, gamin ! »

« Oui. » répondit Harry de mauvaise grâce.

« Bien. » Le doigt quitta le ventre, Harry soupira de soulagement. Eternat plongea la main dans son manteau et en ressortit son étrange arme. « Et maintenant gamin, sais-tu ce que c'est que cette magnifique épée ? » Avec du défi dans le regard, Harry répondit que non. Eternat eut une moue méprisante. « Il est temps que Poudlard ouvre une classe sur les artefacts magiques. On l'appelle l'Epée de la Négation. Joli nom, assez brumeux tout de même. » Harry fixait maintenant avec angoisse la lame de l'épée. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer mais tout en lui, lui hurlait de s'en tenir le plus éloigné possible. « C'est une épée faite à base d'anti-magie. Une abomination pour tous les sorciers. Plantée dans un centre magique, elle annihile dans les plus grandes souffrances la magie d'un sorcier. »

Et sans autre mot, Eternat enfonça son épée dans le ventre du professeur Dawn, juste au niveau de la marque bleutée. La lame immatérielle pénétra ignominieusement la chair sans la blesser. Le corps de la sorcière se tordit, ses muscles se contractèrent, les tendons saillirent sous la peau, ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper un cri, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

La neige immaculée crissait sous leurs pas et le mur rocailleux éraflait leurs épaules. Black, Moïra et Draco avançaient prudemment, se baissant quand ils entraient dans la lumière d'un flambeau. En contrebas, dans une quasi-obscurité, les Mangemorts affrontaient des sorciers de la Défense. De temps en temps des gerbes multicolores teintaient les murs et les vêtements de manière irréaliste et les bourrasques faisaient danser les ombres.

Les trois apprentis sorciers avaient déjà parcouru la moitié du chemin quand Black pila. Draco manqua de chuter en marchant sur une plaque de verglas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » chuchota Moïra.

« En bas, c'est mon père. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? » demanda Moïra louchant du côté de la cour. « A cette distance et avec cette obscurité, il est difficile de reconnaître qui que ce soit. »

« Je sais quand même reconnaître mon père ! » répliqua Black avec irritation.

Le sorcier que Black avait identifié comme son père était aidé de deux autres sorciers, tandis que dans le camp adverse était composé d'une dizaine de Mangemorts. « Ça m'a l'air mal parti pour lui. » commenta Draco, ce qui lui valut un regard incendiaire de Black. Mais un rapide examen, même pour un non averti, permit à Draco de juger que la Défense se défendaient en réalité bien mieux que 'l'Attaque_'_. Ils jonglaient avec des sorts complexes et le père de Black commandait avec intelligence ; tant et si bien que les Mangemorts tombaient sans faire de blessés.

« C'est bizarre. » fit Moïra.

« Quoi encore ? » soupira Draco. A croire que cette fille ne remarquait que les choses étranges !

Elle fit un geste du menton. « Ce Mangemort ne se protège pas. »

« Il est suicidaire. » dit tout bonnement Draco. Ou peut-être qu'il était sous Imperium et qu'il n'avait reçu aucun ordre quant à sa survie.

« Non, regarde. »

Un sort toucha le Mangemort qui s'effondra. « Suicidaire, tu v... » Draco se tut : le Mangemort se relevait comme si de rien n'était. « Co... comment est-ce possible ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je l'observe depuis quelques minutes, chaque fois qu'elle est touchée, elle se relève. »

« Elle ? » fit Black.

« C'est une femme. » assura Moïra.

Draco regarda avec plus d'attention la silhouette. Malgré les vêtements amples, il devinait en effet une silhouette fluette et, dans certains mouvements, des courbes féminines.

Draco en haussa les épaules. « Elle a dû se lancer quelques sorts d'invulnérabilité. » Cette explication lui convenait tout à fait et semblait la plus probable.

Bientôt, il ne resta que la super Mangemorte pour faire face à la Défense, mais cela ne semblait pas non plus l'affecter. Elle prit même le risque d'accomplir un sortilège d'une complexité assez impressionnante. Les conséquences furent également particulièrement impressionnantes. Autant dire que le malheureux sorcier qui fut touché n'aurait plus jamais à se soucier de quel côté il ferait sa raie le matin. En fait, il n'aurait plus à se soucier de rien du tout.

« La vache ! » fit Black. « C'était quoi ce sortilège ? »

Tel fils, tel père : Black Sr en resta également pétrifié. Pour être franc, Draco était complètement terrorisé et n'était pas loin de perdre le contrôle de sa vessie. Black Sr ordonna à ses hommes de quitter le champ de bataille.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » s'étonna Moïra. Black Jr ne répondit rien, mais son expression était soucieuse et ses poings crispés. Stratégiquement, il semblait à Draco que cela n'était effectivement pas une brillante idée que de s'engager dans un combat contre une super Mangemorte.

Sans que ni Moïra, ni Draco n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Black Jr s'était précipité vers la rambarde, se mettant à découvert. Les deux Serpentard le saisirent par la capuche et le tirèrent en arrière, à l'abri dans l'obscurité. Le Gryffondor se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et agrippa un peu plus fermement la rambarde.

« Bas les masques ! » fit le père de Black. Il tendit sa baguette et le capuchon de la Mangemorte sauta, révélant le visage d'une femme aux cheveux bruns et au visage très blanc. Black junior se redressa. Black senior ne bougea pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Draco. « Tu connais cette femme ? » Mais le Gryffondor était muet, pétrifié plus exactement.

La baguette de Black senior se baissa très lentement. Les deux opposants restèrent plusieurs secondes à se dévisager, sans échanger une parole. La tension qui avait raidi le corps de Black se volatilisa et il s'affaissa sur lui-même. Black senior prit une position d'attaque. Black junior secoua la tête. « Non, non, non. » murmurait-il. Le ton de sa voix montait. Moïra écrasa précipitamment sa main sur la bouche du garçon pour étouffer le cri qui menaçait de venir. Le Gryffondor ne tenta pas de se débattre. S'il ne pouvait pas le dire, tout en lui trahissait l'incrédulité.

Des premiers sorts furent échangés mais il semblait à Draco que Black senior était moins vif dans ses déplacements, moins incisif dans ses attaques, alors que la Mangemorte n'avait pas faibli.

« Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. » décida finalement Black junior, sur le point de passer par-dessus la rambarde, Moïra le rattrapa de justesse.

« Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ? »

« Je ne sais pas... je... je dois empêcher ça. Il doit y avoir une explication, une raison à son attitude. » Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda les deux opposants, complètement désemparé, puis reprit. « Elle est probablement sous Imperium. Je ne vois que cette explication ! »

Moïra tenait toujours fermement Black. Draco surveillait cet échange en fronçant les sourcils.

« Peut-être... » Moïra se racla la gorge. « Mais laisse-moi d'abord vérifier. OK ? Attends juste que je vérifie. » plaida-t-elle.

Black la dévisagea, décontenancé. « Tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? » demanda-t-il, prudent.

Pour toute réponse et après s'être assurée que Black n'allait pas agir d'une façon inconsidérée, Moïra sortit de sa poche les cartes rondes.

« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de tirer les cartes ? » siffla Draco, exaspéré.

« Ça n'a jamais été autant le moment. » répondit-elle alors qu'elle préparait les cartes.

Black écarquilla les yeux. « Serait-ce les... » Il se tut, regarda Moïra avec ahurissement. « Les Anamapas ? » fit-il avec incrédulité.

« Elles-mêmes. » répondit Moïra sans affect, ni effet.

L'inquiétude laissa, pendant quelques secondes, place au respect dans les yeux de Black junior. « Wrestler, détentrice et manipulatrice des Anamapas. » résuma-t-il. « Joli CV. »

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'énerva Draco, empêchant Moïra de répondre et mettant ainsi fin à cet échange tout à fait inapproprié (5).

Black lança un regard où mépris et colère se mêlaient. Draco le soutint avec aplomb. « Il se passe que mon père est en train de se battre contre ma mère ! »

« Ta mère ? » répéta Draco, désarçonné. Avec beaucoup de soin, Draco rampa jusqu'au bord du balcon et regarda à travers les barreaux les deux sorciers qui s'affrontaient.

« Il semblerait donc que ta mère a effectivement des accointances inattendues. » sourit Draco. Comme quoi l'expression que les Crups ne faisaient pas des Kneazles (6) était tout à fait vérifiée : dans cette famille ils avaient la trahison dans le sang.

« Et ça t'amuse ? »

« Beaucoup, en effet. »

Black lui décocha un regard assassin. Ce fut la première fois que Draco envisagea leur pitoyable situation comme une chance : étant donné qu'ils devaient se montrer les plus discrets possible, aucun danger que Black ne fisse une démonstration de force. Draco reporta donc tranquillement son attention sur le combat qui s'effectuait quelques mètres plus bas.

Black senior cédait de plus en plus de terrain. Il semblait vouloir temporiser le duel et éviter tout affrontement direct. Draco ne s'expliquait pas un tel choix tactique : Black senior combattait bien plus efficacement tout à l'heure. S'était-il affaibli à ce point ? Black junior se rongeait les ongles, tandis que Moïra manipulait ses cartes. Très régulièrement, le Gryffondor jetait des regards inquiets vers la Serpentard, désespérant de la voir donner ses conclusions.

Un sort atteignit Black Senior à l'estomac, Junior enjamba la balustrade. Draco émit un petit ricanement, interrompant le Gryffondor dans son acte de courage (et de stupidité) : « Une dernière volonté ? »

Junior se retourna. « Quoi ? »

« Je te demande si tu as une dernière volonté avant de mourir ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ose espérer que tu es conscient qu'elle ne va pas hésiter à te tirer dessus. »

« Non. »

« Non quoi ? Non, tu n'en es pas conscient ? ou, non, elle ne va pas me tirer dessus ? Quelle que soit la réponse dans les deux cas, tu es encore plus crétin que je ne le pensais. »

« C'est ma mère. » siffla Junior entre ses dents. Il fit face au vide, se préparant à la réception quelques mètres plus bas.

« Cela ne l'a pas empêchée de vouloir se débarrasser de toi une première fois ! » remarqua Draco précipitamment. Devant les sourcils froncés de Junior, Draco pensa qu'il était bon de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. « Si ta mère n'est pas morte, cela signifie que c'est elle qui a modifié ce jeu de malheur et nous a piégés à l'intérieur. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle voulait nous amener à dépasser nos propres limites par simple philanthropie. »

Black se figea dans un équilibre précaire, les bras tendus, les articulations tordues. « Et alors ? » finit-il par articuler.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. « Mais t'es encore plus atteint que je ne le pensais, ma parole ! Tu as pris un sérieux coup sur la tête en tombant. »

« _C'est ma mère_. » répéta Black, le regard dur et la voix éraillée.

Les cartes retombèrent sur le sol. La tête de Moïra bascula en avant, caractéristique de la fin de sa transe. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle.

« Alors ? » demanda Black. Il n'osait pas mettre trop d'espoir dans sa question.

Draco s'interdit tout commentaire. N'était-il pas censé se désintéresser du sort des autres ? Le devenir de la famille Black ne le concernait pas. En quoi la tragédie qui était en train de se dérouler l'engageait ? Il tourna les yeux vers la cour. Black Senior s'était relevé et avait repris son petit jeu de cache-cache. Il se tenait le ventre d'une manière inquiétante.

Moïra ne répondit pas. Difficilement, elle se mit debout et se pencha par-dessus la rambarde. Les yeux plissés, elle scrutait l'obscurité. Black Senior encaissa un nouveau sort, Junior tressaillit.

« Moïra ? » implora-t-il presque.

« Pourquoi ne réplique-t-il pas ? » s'énerva malgré lui Draco.

« Il ne peut pas. » répondit Moïra.

« Comment ça ? »

« Comment veux-tu qu'il lève sa baguette sur la femme qu'il aime ? »

« Alors c'est bien elle. » murmura Black, défait.

Moïra acquiesça de la tête.

« Est-elle sous Imperium ? » Sa voix était plaintive, presque suppliante.

« Non. » trancha Moïra. Elle continuait à fouiller du regard la cour, à la recherche de Draco-ne-savait-quoi.

« Alors, elle agit en pleine conscience... » Toute la force, toute la volonté de Black avaient soudainement disparu. Il se passa la main sur le visage. « Au moins, elle est vivante. » Il eut un rire un peu cassé.

« Par contre, tu risques de ne plus avoir de père, d'ici peu de temps. » statua Draco.

Senior était à terre, à la limite de la conscience, et la Mangemorte marchait fatalement vers lui, baguette tendue.

Sans que ni Moïra, ni Draco n'aient pu l'empêcher, Sirius avait tiré sa baguette. « _Expelliarmus_. » cria-t-il.

« Mais ça ne va pas ! » s'écria Draco, en voyant l'éclair rouge fendre la nuit en direction de la Mangemorte. Pourquoi les Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jouer les héros de service et risquer la vie de leurs compagnons d'infortune en plus de la leur ?

La baguette sauta des mains de la sorcière tandis que cette dernière, qui n'avait pas soupçonné une attaque par le haut, était catapultée en arrière.

« Désolé maman. » murmura Black.

Black Senior profita de cet instant de répit pour se redresser. Il leva les yeux vers le balcon et fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. De l'autre côté de la cour, la sorcière se relevait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Black junior, mais sa présence ne la troubla pas outre mesure.

« Ne reste pas là ! » ordonna Black Senior, le souffle court.

« Papa ! » appela Back Junior. « Maman... »

« Je m'en occupe ! » coupa Senior. « Mettez-vous à l'abri. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de tous. Mais ni Junior, ni Moïra ne bougèrent. Draco, excédé, soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Il a dit qu'il s'en occupait. Elle n'a plus de baguette, c'est fini maintenant. » plaida-t-il, mais les deux firent la sourde oreille.

La sorcière se baissa et ramassa entre deux pavés disjoints une poignée de terre. Elle la soupesa et, presque machinalement, la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Aussitôt, Black Senior adopta une position de défense et ne bougea plus, les sens aux aguets. Les trois apprentis se calèrent sur l'attitude de leur aîné, ne sachant à quoi s'attendre mais redoutant le pire. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se produisit, personne ne cilla ou ne souffla mot. Draco ne perçut même aucun son de la nuit ou de la bataille qui faisait rage. Ce calme surnaturel mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Si la tempête était à la mesure du calme qui la précédait, celle-ci ne manquerait pas d'être dévastatrice.

Il y eut tout d'abord un grondement. Draco tourna la tête en tout sens. De quel côté surviendraient les problèmes cette fois ?

Du sol !

La terre se mit à trembler. Black Junior, sur son petit rebord, manqua de basculer dans le vide, Draco le rattrapa de justesse.

« Merci. » souffla Black, alors qu'il profitait d'une accalmie pour repasser la barrière.

« Ne me remercie pas. » grommela Draco, surpris par son propre geste. « Si tu t'étais écrasé sur le pavé, nous n'aurions plus eu de guide pour sortir de ce labyrinthe. » Les tremblements reprirent, plus violents, et empêchèrent Black de répondre.

Black Senior tentait vaillamment de rester stable sur ses jambes mais le séisme gagnait en amplitude. Les dalles glissaient les unes sous les autres et se brisaient en projetant des gravats. La galerie subissait également les affres du tremblement de terre : deux colonnes porteuses s'affaissèrent dans un nuage de poussière. Draco vit une fissure zébrer la galerie et le séparer de ses camarades. Il croisa le regard horrifié de Moïra et dans un boucan infernal, la portion de sol sur laquelle il se trouvait bascula.

La chute durerait quatre mètres et quelques et puis ses os se rompraient sous l'impact.

Draco vit Sirius Black bondir vers lui. Le Gryffondor le rattrapa par le poignet. La chute n'aurait pas lieu.

« Juste à temps ! » souffla Black Junior. Il y eut un craquement et le sol céda encore. Draco ferma les yeux. Mais il ne bougea pas. Draco se risqua à ouvrir un œil. A l'horizontale, les pieds fichés dans le mur, Moïra soutenait Black qui tenait toujours à bout de bras Draco. Après une périlleuse série de mouvements de haute voltige supervisés par Moïra, il regagnèrent tous trois une section de la galerie encore d'aplomb.

La cour était méconnaissable. Seuls certains coins avaient été épargnés par le mini cataclysme (: le périmètre autour de Black Senior, de la Mangemorte ainsi qu'un coin dans l'ombre), pour le reste un troupeau d'hippogriffes en furie n'aurait pas été plus délicat. Les pavés, dressés comme de sordides dalles mortuaires, révélaient un sol de terre battue profondément fissuré. La béance la plus impressionnante se trouvait juste derrière la Mangemorte.

Le calme semblait être revenu, troublé quelques fois par la chute de morceaux de pierre, quand un grondement, ou plutôt un grognement, s'éleva de l'abîme. Draco sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa tête. Moïra saisit sa main et la serra fort.

« C'était quoi ce bruit ? » demanda Black d'une voix blanche.

Black Senior n'avait toujours pas baissé sa garde, son attention était entièrement concentrée sur la fissure la plus importante. La Mangemorte attendait, impassible et immobile.

Il y eut un nouveau grognement et une épaisse main terreuse surgit du gouffre et agrippa le rebord. Draco sentit la main de Moïra serrer un peu plus fort la sienne. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ses dents s'entrechoquaient à un rythme spasmodique. Black recula, en secouant la tête avec ferveur, priant pour se réveiller au plus vite. Une autre main émergea de la béance. Les trois apprentis eurent un même mouvement de recul. Puis un bras énorme. Et un second tout aussi monstrueux. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » répétait Moïra, terrorisée. Et enfin, une tête inhumaine apparut. Moïra étouffa un cri, Black Junior écarquilla les yeux et verdit, Draco crut que toute vie le quittait.

Une créature humanoïde, haute de près de trois mètres s'extirpa de la crevasse et vint prendre place aux côtés de la Mangemorte, toujours impavide. Le sol tremblait sous son pas lourd. Si Black Senior était impressionné par le tour que venait de lui jouer sa femme, il n'en laissa rien voir. Il détailla l'imposante créature de boue et de roc sans s'émouvoir.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Moïra, les yeux exorbités.

« Un Golem. » souffla Draco. « Un monstre entièrement fait de boue aux ordres du sorcier qui la créé. » précisa-t-il.

« On peut le détruire ? » s'inquiéta Black.

« Je... je ne suis pas certain. » bégaya-t-il. Un Golem était un pantin : il ne ressentait ni la souffrance, ni la peur et, de plus, il avait la capacité de se régénérer indéfiniment (7). Déguerpir immédiatement semblait à Draco plus que jamais une bonne idée. D'après ce qu'il savait sur la sujet, les Golems avaient la triste habitude de ne rien laisser derrière eux, à part ruines et morts.

Toutefois, malgré sa peur (terreur ? épouvante ?), Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions sur la mère de Sirius Black. Comment une simple conceptrice de jeux (aussi douée soit-elle) était capable de faire une invocation aussi poussée ? Il s'agissait de Magie Elémentaire ! Et Draco était prêt à jurer qu'il n'y avait pas que de la Magie Blanche en jeu.

Black se tourna vers Moïra. « As-tu vu quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-il avec toute la ferveur du désespoir. « N'importe quoi ? » sous-entendant : 'pour éviter le pire, pour empêcher mon père et ma mère de s'affronter, pour éviter que je finisse orphelin'.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Moïra pour détacher son attention du Golem. « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ici. » annonça-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » paniqua Draco.

Black fouillait la cour et ses recoins obscurs du regard à la recherche de quelques invités surprises. « Je ne vois personne. » conclut-il après un bref examen.

« Et puis s'il y avait quelqu'un, il serait intervenu depuis longtemps. » fit remarquer Draco.

« Pas s'il ne veut pas être repéré et qu'il juge que tout se passe comme il le souhaite. »

« Mais que fait-il alors ? » s'inquiéta Black.

Moïra lui tendit une carte que le Gryffondor considéra attentivement. « Il tire les ficelles. »

Black plongea son regard dans celui de la Serpentard. « Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas sous Imperium. »

Moïra secoua la tête. « Elle ne l'est pas. »

Draco s'empara de la carte : « Un pantin ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il faut comprendre ? »

Black Junior se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. « Papa ! Il y a un sorcier quelque part ! C'est lui qui doit manipuler maman ! »

« Je t'ai dit de partir ! » gronda Black Senior. Il tendit la main et Black junior fut soufflé en arrière. C'est le moment que choisit bien évidemment le Golem pour lancer sa première attaque. Black Senior eut juste le temps de plonger sur le côté pour éviter le poing titanesque qui menaçait de lui fracasser le crâne.

Black Junior mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Il se frotta la tête, là où menaçait de poindre très prochainement une vilaine bosse. Draco déglutit difficilement, ahuri par la réaction du sorcier : il ne rigolait pas Papa Black !

« Nous devons aller dans la Forêt Interdite. » décréta le Gryffondor, rouge de honte.

Voilà qu'il recommençait avec cette idée stupide !

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Moïra. Elle jeta un coup d'œil anxieux vers la cour intérieure.

« Oui. Mon père saura se débrouiller. » assura le Gryffondor. Moïra ne semblait pas aussi confiante et Draco partageait son manque de conviction. « Tu sais quelque chose ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

Moïra fronça les sourcils. « Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. »

« Pas croyable ! » ironisa Draco. Black lui décocha un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« Le tirage n'est pas évident... Il est contradictoire. » précisa-t-elle.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne peux pas le déchiffrer ? »

« Il me manque probablement un élément qui me permettrait de faire la lumière sur le sens du tirage. Il y a quelque chose auquel je ne pense pas. »

« Quelque chose ? Mais en rapport avec quoi ? »

« Avec un mort. »

« Il va y avoir un mort ? Mon père ? Ma mère ? » paniqua Black.

Moïra secoua la tête. « Non, il y a _déjà_ un mort. »

« Mais c'est impossible. Tu dois te tromper quelque part. »

Draco fronça les sourcils. Un pantin, un mort, un sorcier dans l'ombre... Tout cela lui faisait furieusement penser à quelque chose. Il était persuadé qu'un lien logique connectait tous ces éléments et qu'il le connaissait, qu'il se trouvait quelque part en sommeil dans un recoin dans son cerveau, attendant juste d'être réactivé. Il ferma très fort les yeux, ne se concentrant que sur ces trois mots, faisant défiler toutes les possibilités extraites de ses souvenirs. Il connectait les propositions, les jugeait puis les écartait impitoyablement, sentant qu'il se rapprochait à chaque hypothèse un peu plus de la vérité.

Un pantin...

Un mort...

Un sorcier dans l'ombre...

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. La peur qu'il avait fini par oublier, par chasser de son système lui revint comme un boomerang en plein estomac. Elle se déversa en lui, gelée et mordante. La tête lui tourna et un goût de bile lui remonta dans la bouche. Même pour lui, on touchait à un tabou. Tant que cela restait du domaine de la conversation, de la lecture, il pouvait aborder le sujet en plaisantant, faire comme si ça n'existait pas vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'il était confronté à la réalité... du crime ? de l'horreur ? de l'abomination ? Draco n'avait plus qu'une envie : fuir.

« Knight ? » fit Black devenu inquiet à la vue de la réaction que manifestait le Serpentard. « Quoi ? tu sais quelque chose ? » Mais comme il ne répondait pas, Black le saisit par les épaules et se mit à le secouer. « Réponds, dis quelque chose ! Je suis prêt à t'arracher la langue. »

La menace ne fit qu'accentuer la nausée de Draco qui porta précipitamment la main à sa bouche. Si ce crétin savait !... En fait, il valait peut-être mieux qu'il l'ignore.

« Dragon ? » fit Moïra inquiète.

Draco à quatre pattes, inspirait et expirait, tentant de dominer sa révulsion. « Il ne faut pas rester. Il faut partir. Et si tu tiens à sauver ton père, Black, dis lui de partir aussi. Il est trop tard. » ânonna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu ne connais pas mon père ! » s'enflamma Black.

« Non, mais je pense savoir ce qui cloche et je ne vais pas rester pour attendre la confirmation. » déclara Draco. Il tenta une première fois de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il prit appui sur la rambarde et se redressa. Il jeta un regard vers Black Senior qui affrontait le Golem et qui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa femme pour adversaire direct n'avait plus d'état d'âme à faire usage de sorts mortels. Draco le plaignait sincèrement mais il préférait encore affronter Poudlard et ses pièges que rester !

Draco n'avait pas fait trois pas que Black le rattrapait par le bras. « Pas si vite ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais. » fit ce dernier à bout de patience.

« Pour une tête, tu n'es pas très rapide ! » glapit Draco. Il se débattit et tenta de faire lâcher prise au Gryffondor. Plus le temps de jouer les braves ou les fortes têtes, maintenant que l'autre savait qu'ils étaient là, ils étaient foutus. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer trouver une cachette et attendre un miracle.

Black le secoua un peu plus. « Explique au lent du cerveau, champion ! »

« _Ta mère est morte !_ » hurla Draco. Il avait tellement peur qu'il remarqua à peine la douleur qui émanait de son poing droit agité de spasmes nerveux.

* * *

La créature chargée de la surveillance de Harry recula en glapissant et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses semblables dans l'ombre salutaire. Mais Harry s'en fichait, une rage totale et implacable bouillait en lui tandis que le Mantra Noir insufflait son pouvoir dans son corps et se mêlait à sa propre magie. « Lâchez-la ! » hurla-t-il. Eternat, trop occupé à se repaître du spectacle de la souffrance du professeur Dawn, ignora superbement Harry, ajoutant un peu plus à la colère de ce dernier. « Je vous ai dit de la lâcher ! »

Cette fois, Eternat obéit, mais ce ne fut pas vraiment de sa propre volonté car il fut violemment propulsé en arrière. Les Furies mugirent mais n'osèrent pas s'approcher.

« Comment... » fit Eternat quelque peu désorienté. Il voulut se relever mais il fut projeté de nouveau, sur une plus longue distance cette fois. Sa troisième tentative se solda par un échec encore plus retentissent. Harry en profita pour se précipiter vers son professeur de Duel.

Elle s'était écroulée sur le sol quand Eternat l'avait lâchée, l'épée toujours fichée dans le ventre. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le ciel d'une manière effrayante et son corps était agité de spasmes. Harry attrapa la garde de l'épée, un très désagréable picotement lui remonta le long des bras. Avec autant de soin que possible, il retira l'arme blanche. Le dos du professeur Dawn s'arc-bouta puis retomba dans la neige boueuse. Harry jeta l'arme aussi loin qu'il put.

« Professeur... Professeur... » Harry avait espéré que le simple fait de la débarrasser de l'arme arrangerait tout, mais le regard de la sorcière gardait la même fixité déstabilisante. D'abord doucement, presque hésitant, Harry secoua la sorcière, l'appelant par son prénom, la suppliant de revenir à elle, mais comme elle n'esquissait aucune réaction, il y a alla plus fort, il hurla et la bouscula sans ménagement. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il vit du coin de l'œil Eternat se relever et venir à grands pas.

« PROFESSEUR ! » appela-t-il une dernière fois.

« Elle est en état de choc. » ricana Eternat. Il tendit la main vers son épée qui vola jusqu'à lui, puis il tira sa baguette magique d'une poche intérieure.

Harry se plaça entre Eternat et le professeur Dawn ce qui fit sourire Eternat.

« Tu es un bon Gryffondor. Mais ne crois pas que tu pourras la sauver. » Harry fixa son regard sur l'épée du Mangemort. « Oh ! Il n'y a pas que l'épée de la Négation dont tu dois te méfier. » Eternat embrassa du regard le cercle des Furies. « Tu oublies mes fières soldats. Elles vont se faire un festin de ton précieux professeur. » Les Furies manifestèrent leur joie en poussant des cris et en frottant leurs ailes les unes contres les autres. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à son professeur. _Maintenant_, était vraiment le meilleur moment pour qu'elle sorte de sa catatonie. Mais aucune expression ne transparaissait sur son visage désespérément immobile. Le regard de Harry fut alors attiré par une lueur bleue qui pulsait entre les mèches de cheveux dorés de la jeune femme. Intrigué, Harry regarda plus attentivement et découvrit qu'elle émanait d'une des pierres de son collier. Il dégagea celle qui luisait et reconnut alors le bijou que le professeur Torr avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Les pulsations étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et la lueur de plus en plus puissante. Les Furies émirent de petits cris plaintifs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Eternat, méfiant.

Harry, fasciné par la pierre, ignora la question du Mangemort. Les pulsations étaient de plus en plus brèves et de moins en moins espacée, jusqu'à ce que la pierre n'émette plus qu'un éclat continu étincelant.

Eternat n'était plus qu'à un pas de Harry. « Je t'ai demandé ce... » Mais il fut interrompu par la violence de l'embrasement du saphir. Harry détourna prestement les yeux, Eternat jura et les Furies hurlèrent. Dans sa main, le médaillon chauffait tellement que Harry dût le lâcher et, brutalement, il se sentit tiré en arrière (ou peut-être fut-il projeté, il n'en était pas sûr). Il atterrit un ou deux mètres plus loin, quelque peu étourdi et désorienté. La lumière était devenue tellement vive, qu'il était impossible de regarder directement l'étrange phénomène magique. Harry mit ses mains en écran et, entre ses doigts, il vit la lumière se matérialiser en une espèce de bulle bleutée. Elle se développa très rapidement jusqu'à englober le corps inerte du professeur Dawn, puis cessa de croître. Harry se précipita, paniqué, mais il ne rencontra que le contact solide de la sphère. Il eut beau frapper dessus, il ne parvint même pas à l'ébrécher.

« C'est inutile ! Pour briser le champ de force, il faut atteindre la source : le collier. » fit Eternat dans son dos, Harry se tendit. « Bonne idée ce saphir. » murmura-t-il. « Son pouvoir protecteur se déclenche lorsque son possesseur n'est plus en mesure de se défendre. » Eternat s'approcha, son épée à la main. « Je me demande... »

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regard assassin. Eternat fit prestement un mouvement de la main, comme s'il essuyait une vitre. « Tu m'a surpris la première fois, mais ne crois pas que tu pourras recommencer ! » La voix du Mangemort était modulée par l'irritation. Harry serra les poings. Dans son dos, la bulle magique provoquait sur son épiderme un désagréable picotement. D'un revers de la manche, Eternat essuya le sang qui coulait de son nez et examina la tâche, les sourcils foncés de colère.

Harry rageait intérieurement de ne pouvoir inquiéter Eternat. Il avait beau se concentrer sur le Mantra Noir, il n'était pas en mesure de rivaliser avec le Mangemort.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » Les yeux de Black étaient allumés d'une lueur de fureur. « C'est toi qui est lent ! Comment peux-tu dire qu'elle est morte ! »

« Ah oui ? Comment sais-tu toi qu'elle ne l'est pas ? » glapit Draco.

« Mais, pauvre demeuré, tu ne vois pas qu'elle bouge ! »

Draco ricana. Il se voulait moqueur mais même à ses oreilles, il entendit la fausse note : il était terrifié. Son rire se changea en une espèce de grincement.

« Ce n'est pas possible. » articula difficilement Moïra. Son teint était devenu cadavérique, tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissaient démesurément. Elle avait compris !

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible. » s'énerva Black.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Moïra.

« Là n'est pas le problème ! » répliqua Draco. Moins il en dirait, mieux il se porterait. « Tu comprends l'urgence de déguerpir ? » Il espérait trouver en elle une alliée. Elle jeta un regard terrifié aux ombres de la cour se demandant dans laquelle se cachait leur ennemi.

Black, agacé d'être tenu à l'écart de la conversation alors que c'était le sort de sa famille qui était en jeu, intervint dans la discussion des deux Serpentard : « Mais vous allez me dire à la fin ce qui se passe ! »

« Il y a un... » Moïra se tut, jetant des regards affolés en tous sens, puis reprit plus bas « ..._Nécromancien_. » C'est à peine si on l'entendit.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » Sa réaction fut alors à l'opposé de celle à laquelle Draco s'attendait : il éclata de rire.

Draco le dévisagea comme un fou. Sous la pression, le pauvre avait perdu l'esprit. Ou alors il était débile.

« Un Nécromancien ? » répéta Black. « Et tu crois que je vais avaler un truc pareil ? Il n'y en a plus. Ils ont été décimés, bannis, persécutés ! »

« Flash info Black ! Ne crois pas toujours ce qu'on dit ! » fit Draco qui jugeait que la conversation s'éternisait.

« Il en reste. » assura Moïra.

« C'est du délire ! » Mais Black semblait moins sûr de lui. Il lâcha Draco, recula, puis courut à la balustrade. Il ferma les paupières puis les rouvrit. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte brillante et balayait la cour. Mantra blanc, jugea Draco.

« N'importe quoi ! » dit-il tout bas, plus pour lui-même. « A force de vous pencher un peu trop sur la Magie Noire vous en voyez partout. » lança-t-il aux Serpentard.

« Oui, mais toi tu ne peux pas voir la Magie Noire à l'œuvre ! Pas avec le Mantra Blanc en tout cas. » dit Moïra.

« Et toi tu peux ? » contra-t-il pour la mettre au défi.

Elle avança vers la balustrade. « Oui. » A son tour, elle baissa les paupières mais quand elle les rouvrit, Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise (et d'horreur !) : ses orbites étaient vides ! (« Ewwww ! »). Black tenta de ne pas avoir l'air dégoûté mais son interprétation du sorcier blasé fut un parfait échec.

Après quelques secondes à scruter l'obscurité (Comment ? Draco en avait aucune idée étant donné qu'il lui manquait l'organe essentiel : les yeux !), Moïra pointa du doigt un coin sombre de la cour. « Il est là. » affirma-t-elle.

« Vous êtes encore là ? » cria Black Senior, tandis qu'il décochait un étrange sort au golem qui ressemblait maintenant à une énorme boule de terre glaise. L'afflux de Magie Noire commandée par Moïra avait dû mettre ses sens en alerte.

« Papa ! On a repéré un Sorcier Noir. » cria Black Junior.

« Je sais ! » répondit Black Senior.

« Tu sais où il est ? » s'étonna le fils.

« Bien sûr ! Huit heures, à 20 mètres. »

« Papa, ce sorcier... » Black se tourna vers Moïra, puis Draco. « Papa, c'est un Nécromancien. »

« Quoi ? » Black senior en oublia son opposant. Très mauvaise idée, il prit un poing de terre dans les côtes.

« Papa ! » s'affola Junior.

Black senior cracha du sang. « Un Nécromancien ? » répéta-t-il. Il braqua son regard sur un coin sombre de la cour, celui qui avait justement été épargné par le mini séisme. « Ainsi, tu as continué l'œuvre de ta famille ? »

« Tu aurais pu, toi aussi. » lui répondit une voix.

Black senior éclata de rire. Décidément, c'était une manie dans cette famille de rire aux moments les plus impromptus !

« C'est vrai que tu as préféré tourner le dos à ta famille pour épouser ta sang-de-boube. » reprit la voix.

Black Senior envoya un sort pourpre contre le Golem qui commença à s'effriter. Ce sortilège, quoique efficace, obligeait Black Senior à maintenir la baguette tendue et à bombarder sa victime de magie jusqu'à ce que désintégration s'ensuive. Feu Esther Black en profita pour l'attaquer au flanc gauche. Black senior ploya sous l'attaque et le Golem tomba en poussière.

« Remarque l'ironie Pâris : tu as dit, autrefois, être prêt à donner ta vie pour elle ! Tu vas effectivement lui donner ta vie. »

Genoux à terre, plié en deux par la douleur, Black senior trouva tout de même de bon ton de menacer son ennemi : « Je vais te tuer ! » articula-t-il entre deux quinte de toux.

« Tu sais que cela a été à peu près les dernières paroles de ta femme. Après, il lui a été en effet un peu plus dur de parler parce que je lui ai arraché la langue. »

Sans un mot, sans un avertissement, Black Junior s'effondra, le regard vide et l'expression blanche. Il n'avait plus aucun espoir derrière lequel dissimuler la réalité : Esther Black était morte. Son poing lâcha la baguette qu'il avait arrachée aux mains (du cadavre) de sa mère. L'objet roula sur le sol jusqu'à venir se coincer entre deux carrés de pierre.

Black Senior tendit sa baguette vers le coin d'ombre où se dissimulait le Nécromancien. « Je vais te tuer, Desmodus. » réaffirma Black, plus haineusement. Il se fendit d'un sourire et un sort noir surgit de la baguette. Dans un bruit de crépitements, le sort fendit l'air et heurta brutalement un mur invisible. Un équilibre s'établit entre les deux forces en présence. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sort noir qui zigzaguait dans l'air puis s'arrêtait brutalement. Draco retenait son souffle, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où le sort semblait prendre fin. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Esther Black s'ébranler puis avancer d'un pas gourd et arthritique. Draco perçut un craquement, puis deux et le mur vola en éclat, révélant un sorcier vêtu de noir de pieds en cap. Esther Black n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de Pâris Black qui tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. La tête quelque peu ballante, la défunte sorcière tendit la main dans le creux de laquelle naissait un sort qui s'annonçait des plus déplaisants. Pâris Black devina la menace et fit volte-face, prêt à parer l'attaque. Mais le coup vint de derrière. Le Nécromancien sortit de la zone d'ombre et, de son bourdon surmonté d'un crâne humain, décocha un sort dont la simple vision glaça d'horreur Draco. Black Senior tomba face contre terre, le corps recouvert de plaies suintantes.

« PAPAAAA ! » hurla Sirius Black.

Le Mangemort releva la tête vers la galerie aérienne et dévisagea le Gryffondor. Son faciès décharné s'enlaidit d'un rictus mauvais.

« Tu sais quoi, Pâris, je vais offrir un beau spectacle à ton fils : il verra sa mère tuer son père. »

Black Senior tenta de se relever, mais le Nécromancien fit un mouvement de la main et feu Mrs Black décocha un coup de pied dans les côtes de son mari.

« Et si le spectacle ne plait pas au fils ? » cria Black Junior, les traits contractés par la haine.

« Il n'a pas son mot à dire ! » répondit froidement le Nécromancien. « Mais s'il est jaloux, je peux lui envoyer sa mère s'occuper de lui. Il a peut-être un Œdipe purulent qu'il faut éclater. »

C'était la goutte de poison qui fit déborder le verre. Black ramassa la baguette de sa mère et sauta par-dessus la balustrade. Il se réceptionna quatre mètres plus bas avec une facilité déconcertante. Le temps que son corps encaisse les vibrations et il repartait, tête baissée, vers le Nécromancien.

Le Mangemort ne s'émut pas de la réaction du Gryffondor. « Viens-là gamin ! Tu vas voir ce que c'est qu'un Sorcier Noir ! » l'invita-t-il même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherche à faire ? » s'alarma Moïra. Draco n'en savait rien, mais il sentait le drame arriver, pour un peu il se serait cru dans une tragédie grecque, chœur antique compris.

Et puis, il se produisit quelque chose de parfaitement inattendu. Il y avait Sirius Black, adolescent humanoïde, qui fonçait comme l'inconscient en colère qu'il était sur un puissant Sorcier Noir, Nécromancien de surcroît, et, un battement de paupières plus tard, il y avait un chien noir qui bondissait comme un enragé sur le même sorcier noir, toujours Nécromancien.

« Que... quoi ? » s'étonna Draco, les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction.

« C'est un Animagus. » décrypta Moïra, tout aussi ébahie.

« Lui aussi ? » Draco avait du mal à concevoir que trois des Maraudeurs, apprentis sorciers d'une quinzaine d'années aient réussi l'exploit de maîtriser à l'insu de tous un fait magique aussi complexe.

« Là, il me bat ! »

Draco la dévisagea avec perplexité. « Tu crois que c'est le moment de penser à ça ? (Dis ? Si nous en profitions pour filer à l'anglaise pendant que personne ne regarde ? Non ? Bon d'accord, mais ne viens pas te plaindre quand le Nécromancien ordonnera à ton cadavre de faire des claquettes en tutu moldu) »

Le chien noir se jeta sur le Mangemort, la gueule grande ouverte. Les crocs se refermèrent sur la main blanchâtre, osseuse du Nécromancien que, même pour tout l'or de Gringott, Draco n'aurait jamais voulu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Le sorcier hurla de douleur et essaya immédiatement de se dégager. Mais plus le sorcier se débattait, plus le chien resserrait son étau, broyant ses os fragilisés, déchirant sa chair en putréfaction.

A quelques pas de là, le corps d'Esther Black s'affaissa sur le sol. Le lien magique (et immonde) qui soumettait son cadavre aux ordres du Nécromancien avait été rompu, elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désarticulé dont on avait coupé les fils.

« Bien pensé ! » s'exclama Moïra, enthousiaste. « Black ne peut pas faire face aux pouvoirs d'un Nécromancien, ni prendre le risque de se battre contre sa mère. Mais en s'attaquant directement à sa main thanatique, il a une chance ! »

« Merci j'avais compris ! » grogna Draco (8).

Pour pouvoir se défendre, le Nécromancien lâcha son bourdon et concentra dans sa main libre une puissance magique crépitante.

« Attention ! » hurla Moïra à l'adresse de Black. Elle tira sa baguette pour prêter main forte au Gryffondor, mais quelque chose interféra. Draco ne comprit pas exactement ce qui se passa ensuite : Moïra valdingua dans les airs, projetée par une force invisible, lui-même fut débarrassé de sa baguette.

Draco cligna des yeux en voyant quatre silhouettes se détacher de l'ombre et avancer tranquillement dans la galerie.

Comment avaient-ils pu ne pas soupçonner leur présence ? Même Moïra, qui ne se laissait jamais surprendre, ne les avait pas sentis approcher.

Péniblement, la jeune sorcière se releva, le bras droit ballant. « Qui êtes vous ? » demanda-t-elle agressivement.

« A ton avis ? » lui répondit une voix amusée.

Difficile de déterminer avec certitude lequel des quatre arrivants avait parlé. Tout ce que pouvait affirmer Draco, c'était qu'elle avait été magiquement déformée pour préserver l'anonymat du Mangemort.

* * *

« Que lui avez-vous fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » tempêta Harry. Les Furies reculèrent encore d'un pas en grondant. Eternat jeta un coup d'œil et revint à Harry, les sourcils, cette fois-ci, froncés de perplexité (9).

« _Je vous ai demandé ce que vous lui avIez fait_ ! » Les Furies étendirent leurs ailes et montrèrent leurs crocs, crachant et tremblant.

Eternat étudia attentivement les réactions de ses créatures. « Quel étrange petit sorcier ! » dit-il finalement en revenant à Harry. « Tu fais peur aux Furies. »

Harry fixait Eternat, mais sa vue était brouillée par des larmes de colère et tout son corps était parcouru de frissons.

« Intéressant. » murmura le Mangemort. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « Tu promets ! Tout Gryffondor que tu es, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi. Mais il faudra également t'apprendre certaines choses et t'en désapprendre d'autres. » Eternat décroisa les bras et marqua une pause. Harry fixa son attention sur l'épée.

« _Projectus_ ! » cria le Mangemort. Le sort atteignit Harry en plein estomac et le catapulta en arrière. A trop surveiller l'épée, Harry en avait oublié la baguette magique et n'avait pu se protéger. Ce fut un mur de Poudlard qui mit brutalement fin à son vol plané. Des ondes de douleurs se propagèrent dans tout son corps et l'étourdirent quelques secondes.

« Comme... ne pas s'attaquer à plus fort que soi. » acheva Eternat, un sourire content sur les lèvres.

Malgré ses jambes un peu flageolantes, Harry se releva. Il cracha le sang qui lui emplissait la bouche et défia Eternat du regard. « Pour finir par ressembler à vous ? Plutôt mourir. »

« Ne souhaite jamais quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. » dit froidement Eternat. « Maintenant, tu vas me donner bien gentiment ta baguette. »

« Non. » répondit calmement Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait au juste ce Mangemort ?

Eternat tendit sa baguette. « _Expelliarmus_ ! » Sans aucun problème, Harry contra le sort. Le Mangemort fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « On dirait que Dawn t'a bien formé. Cette sang-de-bourbe se dresse décidément bien trop souvent en travers de ma route. » grinça-t-il.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça ! » s'écria Harry.

Eternat se fendit d'un sourire. « Amoureux ? Très touchant... Mais sans espoir. Outre le fait que Torr a déjà sa place dans le lit de cette Sang-de-Bourbe, elle sera bientôt morte. » Eternat raffermit sa prise sur la garde de son épée. « Et toi, tu souhaiteras l'être. » Harry ne se laissa pas impressionner par les paroles du Mangemort. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude des menaces des sorciers Noirs : beaucoup de paroles mais peu d'action. Eternat le scruta avec intensité.

Harry essayait d'évaluer les échappatoires qui s'offraient à lui. Elles étaient quasiment nulles. Quand bien même, il parviendrait à fausser compagnie à Eternat, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait passer la ligne des Furies. Et quand bien même il y parviendrait, elles auraient tôt fait de le rattraper. Serait-il capable d'abandonner son professeur de Duel ? Certes, elle semblait bien à l'abri sous sa bulle magique, mais pour combien de temps ? L'épée de la Négation n'aurait-elle pas raison de son pouvoir ? Aurora Dawn serait alors à la merci de la folie sanguinaire de ce psychopathe et des dents des Furies. L'idée simple qu'un de ces monstres puissent effleurer le corps de la sorcière soulevait chez Harry une bouffée de fureur.

Eternat baissa son épée et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. « Tiens, tiens, tu as appris à cacher ton centre magique ? » dit-il mi-amusé, mi-étonné. Harry, rappelé à la réalité par les paroles d'Eternat, raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. « De plus en plus intéressant... » Mais l'expression du Mangemort laissait deviner que ce n'était pas exactement le fond de sa pensée. « Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, il vaudrait mieux se débarrasser de toi le plus rapidement possible. Je suis censé te ramener vivant, mais je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. Tu pourrais devenir dangereux. »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! » sourit avec hauteur Harry.

« Stupide, vantard... Y a-t-il un défaut de ta Maison que tu ne collectionnes pas ? »

« Si pour avoir les qualités, il faut prendre les défauts, ce n'est pas bien grave. »

« Aussi arrogant que ta mère ! »

Le coup porta et Harry se figea de peur, non pour lui mais pour sa mère. Instinctivement, il avait songé à Lily, puis il se rappela qu'Eternat le prenait pour James. Il s'agissait donc de sa grand-mère, l'énigmatique Météra Potter. Harry se détendit.

« Mais ce soir, elle va tomber. La grande Météra Potter ne sera plus qu'un mythe. » acheva le Mangemort. Encore des paroles en l'air ! D'après les rumeurs, Météra Potter était une très grande sorcière, elle ne se laisserait pas tuer aussi facilement. Mais la douleur persistante sur son front l'inquiétait tout de même ; en 1995, il ne lui restait aucun membre de sa famille paternelle.

« Je dois te ramener vivant, mais on ne m'a pas précisé en quel état. » La brume de l'épée s'épaissit, jusqu'à se solidifier. « J'aime beaucoup cette arme, j'ai l'impression que plus je la trempe dans le sang et la magie de mes victimes et plus elle devient puissante. »

Si Harry ne savait comment parer une lame d'anti-magie, il n'en allait pas de même avec une lame solide. Il fit appel à ses connaissances acquises en cours de Duel et érigea un mur de protection.

Eternat eut un petit sourire amusé. « Tiens ? » s'étonna-t-il. « C'est la deuxième fois qu'un apprenti sorcier pense que sa ridicule et pitoyable barrière magique pourra arrêter ma lame. Les Gryffondor ne doutent vraiment de rien. Il faudra bien plus, Potter. » Et pour prouver ces dires, Eternat donna un petit coup d'épée sur le mur. La protection s'effondra presque immédiatement dans un bruit d'éclatement de verre. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle prend un aspect solide qu'elle cesse d'être constituée d'anti-magie. » expliqua avec condescendance le Mangemort.

« La deuxième fois ? » répéta Harry, la bouche sèche et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Eternat sourit dangereusement. Ce que Harry aimerait pouvoir lui arracher tous ses sourires de son visage ! « Qui... ? » La voix de Harry s'étrangla, non pas de peur mais de colère.

« Tu ne devines pas ? » Harry secoua la tête. « Tu étais pourtant là quand j'ai rapporté son corps le soir du bal. »

Harry n'avait pas été témoin du massacre, il s'était évanoui avant.

Un petit sourire étirait les coins de la bouche du Mangemort. Amoureusement, il effleura de la paume de la main la lame de son épée. « Je la lui ai enfoncée dans le ventre. C'est rentré tellement facilement que, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais déjà arrivé à la garde. Ça a été facile de mettre sa mort sur le dos des loups-garous. »

Harry déglutit difficilement. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son équilibre était précaire. « Névée... Vous avez tué Névée... » souffla-t-il d'une voix blanche. Pas une expression ne s'afficha sur le visage d'Eternat, ni regret, ni contentement. « Pourquoi ? »

« Comme toujours : 'au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment'. Cette petite dinde est arrivée au moment où j'allais lancer la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Elle m'a entendu prononcer le début de la formule. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre solution que de la tuer. Là-dessus cette Sang-de-Bourbe française a rappliqué. Elle m'a ordonné de retourner au château et de me dépêcher, on pouvait peut-être encore la sauver. » Eternat émit un petit ricanement. « Ce n'était, parait-il, pas la place d'un ancien joueur de Quidditch blessé. Quelle... »

« _Je vous ai dit de__ne parler pas d'elle comme ça _! » l'interrompit avec fureur Harry.

Harry convoqua avec rage le Mantra Noir. Il se concentra comme jamais sur son flux magique et le visualisa avec une précision qui jusque là lui avait toujours échappée. Aussitôt, il perçut avec plaisir les effets, discerna la puissance qui se répandait dans tout son être.

Il voulait déchirer. Il voulait détruire. Il voulait tuer.

Il tendit sa baguette et pensa au sort le plus puissant qu'il maîtrisait.

« _PYRI_ ! »

Au lieu d'une boule de feu, ce fut une comète incandescente qui s'échappa de la baguette de Harry. Eternat resta quelques secondes sans bouger, immobilisé par la surprise. Il se reprit juste à temps pour parer le sort à l'aide de son épée dont la lame avait retrouvé son aspect brumeux.

Les flammes et l'ombre se percutèrent terriblement et Harry faillit bien être soufflé par la violence de l'impact. Par chance, il était toujours dos au mur, ce qui lui permit de rester d'aplomb. Eternat, par contre, dérapa sur plusieurs mètres. Harry empoigna à deux mains sa baguette et focalisa son esprit sur le Mantra Noir, faisant abstraction de tout le reste. Il sentit ses pieds s'enraciner douloureusement dans la terre, tandis que la Magie brûlait ses bras et sa tête. Mais il tint bon. Harry avait déjà battu Voldemort dans un duel du même genre, il viendrait bien à bout d'un Mangemort !

En face de lui, Eternat appela ses Furies à l'aide. Deux sortirent des rangs et se placèrent derrière lui pour l'empêcher de glisser davantage et lui assurer la stabilité nécessaire. Le Mangemort saisit également son épée à deux mains et son visage se creusa sous l'effort et la concentration.

Harry crut sa victoire proche quand il surprit un dodelinement de la tête qu'il interpréta comme un signe de fatigue de son ennemi. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un ordre donné aux Furies. Deux immondes créatures surgirent sur sa droite et sa gauche et empoignèrent ses bras. Il tenta de résister à la brûlure de leur contact infamant, mais il finit par lâcher sa baguette. Il glissa le long du mur et tomba à genoux, nauséeux et gourd.

« _Accio_ baguette » Harry vit, sans pouvoir rien faire, sa baguette voler dans les mains de son ennemi. Son corps se dérobait totalement à sa volonté.

* * *

A suivre...

* * *

(1)_ Lux_ était le plus accessible et le plus maniable des six sorts élémentaires. Les missions effectuées dans _Illusion_ avaient fourni à Harry maintes occasions de le maîtriser. Il savait même l'utiliser de façon offensive.

(2) Ça avait une tête de mandibules...

(3) ... mais avec toutes ces dents, ça ne pouvait être qu'une gueule ! Draco était perplexe.

(4) Draco avait définitivement tranché en faveur de la gueule.

(5) Des gens se battaient en dessous que diable ! et d'autres mouraient quelque part dans le château ! Etait-ce _vraiment_ le moment de compter fleurette ?

(6) Variante inventée par Draco de : « des dragons ne font pas des hippogriffes ».  
« Le Crup est originaire de l'Angleterre. Il ressemble à un gros terrier à l'exception de sa queue fourchue. Il est sans doute une race de chien créée par un procédé magique. » extrait des _Animaux Fantastiques._

(7) Bien évidemment, tant qu'il avait de la terre à disposition.

(8) En consciencieux et obéissant petit héritier Malfoyen qu'il était, Draco avait des connaissances plus étendues que la moyenne sur la Nécromancie (théorique). Pour contrôler un cadavre, un Nécromancien avait besoin d'un morceau de chair prélevé, si possible, au plus près du moment de la mort. Plus le cadavre était récent et plus le Nécromancien aurait accès aux pouvoirs et aux connaissances du sorcier, s'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ; pour toute autre créature moldue la fraîcheur du corps permettait juste de lutter contre les mauvaises odeurs. La préférence allait généralement pour la langue. Le morceau de chair était ensuite placé dans un objet magique que le Nécromancien devait avoir absolument sur lui (un pendentif, un coffret, un bourdon...). Le Nécromancien agissait ensuite sur le cadavre exactement comme un marionnettiste et contrôlait le cadavre d'une main experte (dite main thanatique). Cette main à force de Magie Noire et de trop grande proximité avec la Mort finissait par se détériorer. Elle se racornissait, se décolorait jusqu'à devenir verdâtre ; les os se tordaient, les ongles devenaient des griffes. Il arrivait que les Nécromanciens fussent obligés de s'amputer tant leur main était habitée par la Magie Noire. La faiblesse de cette technique résidait donc dans deux points : le bourdon et la main.

(9) Eternat fait grand cas de ses froncements de sourcils. Ils lui permettent de communiquer 8 expressions différentes. Tout est dans la nuance ! Cela représente des heures d'entraînement passées devant un miroir.


	22. chapitre 20b

**Titre** : _Les Portes_

**Auteur** : Alohomora (Alo', pour les intimes)

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers tomes_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer-bis** : Pour les bouchés, les pinailleux et les avocats : L'univers de _Harry Potter_ ainsi que tous les personnages qui le peuplent ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la femme la plus riche de Grande Bretagne : Mrs Rowling. Je ne touche aucun argent (promis !) avec cette fic, prière donc de ne pas poursuivre en justice, merci.

**Avertissement** : **PG-13 **

**

* * *

**

**Quelques éléments dont ils seraient bon de se souvenir :**

L'attaque à Pré-au-Lard et le duel de Dawn avec un Mangemort (chapitre 9)

L'attaque du Bal de Noël : la mort de Névée (chapitre 14), le traumatisme de Draco (chapitre 16).

Rosier qui parle des parents des cinquième-année de Serpentard (chapitre 16)

La blague des Sans-mains des Serpentard (chapitre 9)

Le tatouage de Moïra (chapitre 16)

La barrette que Lynn a donnée à Sirius.

Le flux magique et son centre névralgique (chapitre 11)

_Les Ondes Silencieuses_ : Nom de la demeure des Black.

**Rappel des personnages-évoqués-dans-ce-chapitre**

Aurora Dawn : professeur de Duel. Membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, elle fait partie des 15 meilleurs duellistes de France (et peut-être du monde). Elle peut transformer sa baguette en épée. Pratiquante de Wrestle et Oplon (deux arts de combat sorciers), c'est une guerrière chevronnée et accomplie.

Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Globalement, plutôt apprécié par ses élèves, il semble même compétent. Mais méfiance, c'est tout de même un prof de DCFM, ce qui en soi est rarement bon signe...

Meredith Adhonores : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Sa mère était l'une des douze Dryades de la Forêt Interdite et de ce fait possède quelques capacités particulières (guérisseuse). La belle est amoureuse du loupiot-garou.

Moïra Carolis : Serpentard, 5ème année. L'asociale de la classe, en cinq ans, personne n'a jamais rien su sur elle. Sa marotte est de lire l'avenir grâce à d'étranges cartes, les Anamapas. Elle maîtrise les techniques de Wrestle et depuis quelques temps, s'amuse à initier Draco à cet art du combat (pour dire vrai elle s'en sert comme punching-ball).

Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch, admirés par ses élèves. Il semble avoir de sérieuses vues sur la belle Minigalle... Lors du dernier chapitre, il s'est révélé être le traître à la solde de Voldemort.

Esméralda Minigalle : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Demi-Vélane, belle à en tomber à la renverse, courtisée par Cosmo Eternat. Lors du dernier chapitre, on l'a vue arborer le costume des Mangemorts.

Esther Black : mère de Sirius et conceptrice de jeux sorciers (le plus souvent à partir de jeux moldus) pour une société du monde sorcier. Dans le chapitre 15, on apprend qu'elle est en fait un agent du ministère.

Météra Potter : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, chef des forces spéciale et une des trois figures importantes de la Défense. Certains l'appellent la Sans-Nom.

Paris Black : père de Sirius. Lieutenant de Météra. Homme de principes.

Henry Potter : père de James, médicomage réputé.

Angelo, alias Lucius Malfoy : jeune Mangemort. Il travaille pour le moment sur le recrutement de jeunes sorciers que l'on appelle les Aspirants. Draco l'a rencontré dans le chapitre 11.

Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Elle était la commère de l'école, aucune rumeur ne pouvait lui échapper. Elle est morte lors de l'attaque des loups-garous sur Poudlard (chapitre 14).

**Sans-oublier-bien-entendu** :

Orpheo Knight : Harry Potter

Silver Knight : Draco Malfoy

* * *

Suite du chapitre 20 – Otages

Draco fit un pas prudent en arrière (il en aurait bien fait davantage, mais il était dos au vide). Moïra ne bougea pas. Avec un aplomb dangereux, elle dardait les quatre Mangemorts (deux minces et deux épais) d'un regard noir. Le gémissement plaintif de Black version canine la fit toutefois perdre de son assurance. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers la cour.

Un Mangemort, plus fluet et plus petit que les trois autres, se détacha tranquillement du groupe et, sans se soucier de Draco ou de Moïra, se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. Etant donné les deux armoires à glace qui leur barraient la route, il était certain que le Mangemort n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter d'une possible évasion. Draco, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour évaluer ses chances de s'échapper sans se rompre le cou.

« Ttttt ! » fit le quatrième Mangemort. Draco surprit, tressaillit. Son pied gauche glissa dans le vide et il manqua de basculer. Il se raccrocha au dernier moment à une aspérité du mur et retrouva son équilibre. « A ta place, je n'y songerais même pas. Dégourdi comme tu es, non seulement tu vas, au mieux, te tordre une cheville en tombant, mais surtout je t'aurai rattrapé en quelques secondes et, moi, c'est ton cou que je tordrai. »

Draco déglutit difficilement et s'éloigna du bord. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de donner au Mangemort l'opportunité de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

« Eh oh ! Ça va en bas ? » appela le premier Mangemort. A la voix déformée, Draco reconnut qu'il s'agissait de celui qui s'était adressé en premier à eux. Personne ne répondit. Peut-être que le Nécromancien était mort ? Oh ! S'il pouvait être mort, souhaita de tout cœur Draco.

« Eh... » retenta le Mangemort mais il fut interrompu par la voix hargneuse du Nécromancien :

« Non, ça ne va pas ! Il m'a bousillé la main ! » Moïra esquissa un petit sourire content.

« Mais tu peux encore t'en servir ? » insista le Mangemort.

« Je viens de te dire qu'il m'avait bousillé la main ! » s'énerva l'autre. « J'en ai pour des jours avant de pouvoir de nouveau Manipuler. » grommela-t-il.

« Et le lieutenant ? » demanda le Mangemort sans marquer un grand intérêt pour l'état de son collègue. « Il est mort ? »

« Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder. »

« Achève-le alors ! » commanda le Mangemort.

« Non. » répondit abruptement le Nécromancien.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas l'épargner ? Les ordres sont... »

« Je connais les ordres ! » répondit froidement le Nécromancien. Visiblement, les directives du Mangemort insupportaient le Nécromancien. Y aurait-il des dissensions au sein des Mangemorts et des luttes de pouvoir ? Il y avait peut-être moyen d'en tirer avantage, songea Draco qui ne connaissait que trop bien l'adage « diviser pour mieux régner ».

« Je préfère qu'il souffre ! » dit finalement le Nécromancien. « Il n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, le sort que je lui ai lancé va le tuer à petit feu. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda avec méfiance le Mangemort.

« Un Sanguis ! »

Le Mangemort qui avait menacé Draco émit un petit sifflement et un des deux massifs Mangemort d'arrière ligne émit un petit rire rauque.

« Joli. » admit de mauvaise grâce le Mangemort à la rambarde. « Tu n'es pas très charitable envers les membres de ta famille, Rogue. » ajouta-t-il.

Draco se glaça en entendant le nom de son futur de maître de potions. Depuis l'instant, où il avait compris qu'un Nécromancien se cachait dans l'ombre du cadavre de la mère de Black, Draco avait su qu'il s'agissait du père de Severus Rogue (1). Toutefois, cela ne réduisit en rien l'effet d'entendre le nom. Moïra, par contre, n'était visiblement pas au courant. Si l'obscurité dissimula aux yeux des Mangemorts son trouble, Draco qui se tenait tout à côté d'elle, entraperçut l'expression de la jeune sorcière se décomposer de surprise puis d'horreur.

« Tu cherches à me mettre en colère ? » gronda le Nécromancien.

Peut-être qu'ils vont s'entretuer, espéra Draco.

Les deux titanesques Mangemorts s'agitèrent nerveusement. Le quatrième ne fit pas un mouvement mais Draco l'entendit faire claquer sa langue contre son palais. Le Mangemort à la rambarde se redressa et, rompant le lourd silence qui était tombé sur la cour, reprit tranquillement : « Loin de moi cette idée. » Draco entendit un profond soupir de soulagement. « Et le gamin ? » continua le Mangemort.

Rogue Sr ne répondit pas immédiatement. Draco l'entendit faire quelques pas. « Je vais le laisser vivre. »

« Comment ? » s'exclama le Mangemort, brisant son masque d'impassibilité. « Un gamin de quinze ans qui maîtrise la technique de l'animagus, c'est dangereux ! Débarrasse-t-en ou je le ferai. »

Draco manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque quand il vit la silhouette du Nécromancien s'élever à leur hauteur.

Rogue Sr planait à quatre mètres au-dessus du sol, sa cape et sa robe tourbillonnaient furieusement autour de lui. Draco sentit l'air se bloquer dans sa poitrine, tandis que tous ses poils se hérissaient sur sa peau. Une odeur de pourriture l'attaqua aux narines et lui souleva le cœur. Moïra porta précipitamment la main à sa bouche et son nez. Elle recula, oubliant que derrière elle, il n'y avait que le vide. Draco la retint juste avant qu'elle ne bascule en arrière. Les deux énormes Mangemorts s'éloignèrent prestement de la rambarde. Le quatrième Mangemort jetait des regards inquiets vers Rogue Sr mais n'osait pas non plus détourner son attention de ses deux prisonniers. Les flambeaux vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent, plongeant la galerie dans l'obscurité.

« Me défierais-tu, gamin ? » L'exclamation de Rogue Sr tonna tellement fort que les poutres et les colonnes (du moins, celles qui étaient encore d'aplomb) de la galerie en tremblèrent. Malgré cette démonstration de force, son opposant n'esquissa pas un mouvement de recul. Droit comme un i, il plantait son regard dans celui du Nécromancien.

« Ce n'est nullement mon intention. » répondit-il. Seule sa voix crispée trahit les efforts qu'ils faisaient sur lui-même pour rester calme. « Je tenais juste à... »

« Je me fous bien de ce que tu tenais à faire ! » éructa Rogue Sr. Draco porta les mains à ses oreilles.

« C'est un ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres. » insista le Mangemort.

« C'est à moi d'en juger. Et pour le moment, il est trop tôt. »

« Tu as tué son père et sa mère. Ne crois pas un instant qu'il te rejoindra. »

« Mais je ne vais pas lui demander son avis ! Dans quelques années, il fera un pantin magnifique. » déclara Rogue Sr. Puis, il perdit de l'altitude et finalement, Draco ne parvint plus à apercevoir le Nécromancien. « Je te laisse t'occuper du reste ! Je vais soigner ma main ! » ordonna-t-il de la cour. « Je te charge de la surveillance du père et du fils. Le père doit mourir lentement et le fils rester en vie. » rappela-t-il avec arrogance. Il marqua une pause puis reprit : « La mère, tu peux la laisser pourrir. La vermine se chargera de cette sang-de-bourbe. »

« Rentre bien ! Je ferai état de tes loyaux services. » Rogue Sr ne répondit pas au sarcasme. Au bruit de pas, Draco comprit qu'il s'éloignait.

La façon dont ses poings serraient la rambarde trahissait la fureur du Mangemort. Pendant de longues secondes, personne n'osa bouger ou dire un mot. Draco sentait son cœur battre un rythme irrégulier et excessivement rapide dans sa cage thoracique et, étrangement, cela l'inquiétait. 'Etrangement', car de tous les sujets d'inquiétude qu'il avait à disposition, Draco se demandait bien pourquoi c'était sur son muscle cardiaque que son esprit avait choisi de se focaliser. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre une explosion ou au contraire un arrêt cardiaque.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ces deux-là ? » demanda le Mangemort-qui-avait-menacé-Draco. L'autre se retourna finalement et détailla quelques secondes les deux apprentis. Autant le dire tout net, Draco n'en menait pas large. Moïra était nerveuse mais tentait de le dissimuler.

Le Mangemort s'accouda négligemment à la balustrade. « J'hésite... » répondit-il sombrement. « On peut les brûler... » Draco crut qu'il allait perdre conscience. « ... les démembrer... » ou peut-être qu'il allait d'abord vomir et ensuite s'évanouir. « ... ou... »

Au grand soulagement de Draco, le Mangemort ne proposa aucune autre alternative à la façon douloureuse dont ils comptaient les tuer. Il ne le fit pas parce que Moïra fondait sur lui comme un oiseau de proie. Draco cligna des yeux. _Comment ? Quoi ? QUAND ?_ Voilà tout ce que son esprit parvint à produire comme pensées à peu près cohérentes dans un laps de temps si court et sous l'effet de la surprise.

Malgré l'imminence du coup (et à cette distance, le coup de pied s'annonçait dantesque), le Mangemort ne bougea pas, n'esquissa pas même l'ombre d'une réaction. Draco n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'interroger sur la raison d'un tel manque d'instinct de survie : le second Mangemort (celui-qui-avait-menacé-Draco) s'interposa. Il para avec une facilité déconcertante, voire vexante, le coup de pied de Moïra. La Serpentard recula immédiatement et fixa le Mangemort quelque peu déstabilisée.

« Dangereuse la petite ! » remarqua celui qui avait été visé.

« Wrestler. » précisa celui qui avait paré.

Le premier Mangemort soupira « Occupe-t-en ! »

« Ce ne sera pas très difficile. » assura l'autre.

« Ne me sous-estime pas. » fit Moïra, agacée.

Le sorcier prit une position complètement étrangère à Draco. Moïra se tendit puis adopta prestement une posture similaire.

Comme à son habitude, Moïra fut la première à passer à l'offensive. Elle se retourna dans les airs pour assener à son adversaire un coup de pied vertical. Le Mangemort para sans difficulté le coup.

« C'est toi qui me sous-estime, gamine. » déclara-t-il, amusé.

La seconde attaque, ce fut le Mangemort qui la porta, Moïra l'évita de justesse puis les coups s'enchaînèrent à un rythme effréné.

Il était dangereux de rester dans un trop proche périmètre. Draco tenta de prendre de la distance, mais le Mangemort (toujours-accoudé-à-la-rambarde) se tourna vers lui.

« Où crois-tu aller, moustique ? » Draco croisa le regard de son interlocuteur qui, momentanément, devint gris acier et Draco sentit tous ses muscles se contracter. Il voulut reculer, mais impossible de faire un pas, en avant, comme en arrière !

L'affrontement entre Moïra et le Mangemort continuait. Même si Draco ne l'avouerait jamais (et surtout pas à lui-même), il était inquiet. A la différence du combat contre le professeur Dawn, celui-ci était plus rapide, plus rapproché : les coups portaient donc plus vite et plus violemment. Il devenait pratiquement impossible de les éviter. C'était celui qui encaissait le mieux et attaquait le plus qui marquait des points. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un jeu, ni d'un entraînement. Les coups n'étaient pas là pour étourdir, mais pour blesser et tuer. Dès qu'il en avait la possibilité, le Mangemort frappait le bras blessé de Moïra. Il affectionnait également viser le cou de la jeune sorcière. Moïra, par contre, ne le touchait guère. Ses coups portaient peu, trop de fois déviés ou arrêtés.

* * *

Pendant un temps, Eternat ne bougea pas. Le visage recouvert d'une pellicule de sueur, il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Quand il eut retrouvé son calme, il s'approcha de Harry, la démarche pas encore très assurée. Il attrapa sans ménagement le visage de l'adolescent et le scruta longuement. Harry ne pouvait lui opposer aucune résistance, même parler lui semblait une tâche insurmontable.

« Verts ! » finit par dire Eternat. « Etrange... » murmura-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Harry retint sa respiration. Eternat aurait-il compris qu'il n'était pas James ? Si le père et le fils se ressemblaient étrangement, un simple regard à la couleur de leurs yeux servait à les distinguer définitivement.

Eternat lâcha Harry. « Pendant un instant, j'ai cru... » Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase et haussa les épaules.

Il n'avait pas fait le rapprochement ! Harry poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement.

« Allez debout ! » le somma le Mangemort. « Nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps ! Je dois t'amener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. » La voix d'Eternat était plus dure que jamais, son regard s'était fait féroce. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Outre le fait que ses membres lui semblaient être en plomb, il était hors de question qu'il obéisse à son ennemi et laisse le professeur Dawn seule.

« Debout ! » répéta Eternat, plus lentement, plus implacablement.

Harry lui répondit par un regard tout aussi implacable. Il ne bougerait pas !

« Très bien. » Eternat tira sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. « _Impero !_ »

Harry éprouva la plaisante et habituelle sensation de son esprit qui se vidait de toute pensée. 'Lève-toi ! Lève-toi !' lui susurrait amoureusement une voix. Il aurait été facile de s'y abandonner, quelle délivrance il y avait à suivre ces injonctions ! Mais sans mal et sans effort, Harry la fit taire. « Non. » répondit-il avec entêtement.

La surprise déstabilisa Eternat et une ombre de peur passa sur son visage. « Comment... Qui... ? » bafouilla-t-il. Harry le toisa avec un petit sourire supérieur. L'insolence de l'adolescent fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet au Mangemort et son expression se durcit. Il fit un signe de tête aux Furies. Deux, avec obéissance, se saisirent chacune d'un bras de Harry et soulevèrent l'adolescent de terre. « C'était juste pour t'épargner ce déplaisant accompagnement. » dit le Mangemort d'une voix plate.

Harry serra les dents. Les mains des Furies lui brûlaient la peau plus intensément que le Bracelet du Silence ne l'avait jamais fait.

« En route. » D'un geste, Eternatt commanda également à trois autres Furies de l'accompagner. « Vous autres, restez ici ! Si un sorcier de l'autre camp approche, déchiquetez-le ! »

Les Furies répondirent par grognement content. Quelques Furies, laissées pour monter la garde, s'approchèrent de Dawn et éraflèrent la surface de la bulle de leurs ongles.

Pourvu que ça résiste ! Pourvu que ça résiste ! espérait de tout cœur Harry. Il _fallait_ que la protection résiste !

Eternat jeta un regard amusé à Harry, tandis que ses Furies s'acharnaient sur le mur de protection. « C'est inutile. » déclara-t-il finalement, mettant un terme à l'angoisse de Harry. « Vous ne pouvez rien contre un Kekkai. » Harry ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Eternat se tourna vers l'adolescent et le regarda bien en face. « Mais je reviendrai m'occuper d'elle et je la tuerai. » ajouta-t-il.

« Mensonge ! » cracha Harry. « Si vous en étiez capable, vous la tueriez maintenant. »

« J'en suis _parfaitement_ capable. » répliqua Eternat agacé. « Mais ça va prendre du temps et ta précieuse Aurora ne représente qu'un problème secondaire, sa mort peut attendre. Toi, par contre... » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Harry fit mine de se débattre mais les mains squelettiques se refermèrent impitoyablement, il sentit même les griffes venimeuses pointer contre sa chair.

« Oh oui ! Je voudrais bien te voir essayer de te libérer ! »

Eternat et Harry échangèrent un long regard. Harry jura de ne pas détourner les yeux, le premier.

« Cosmo ! » dit une voix venant de derrière.

Avant même de la voir, Harry identifia le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Esméralda Minigalle. Elle ne portait pas son capuchon mais le vêtement noir ne laissait planer aucun doute : elle était une Mangemorte.

« Bonsoir Esméralda. » répondit tranquillement Eternat, le regard toujours fixé sur Harry et la baguette menaçante.

N'y avait-il donc que des traîtres à Poudlard ?

* * *

Moïra replia son bras gauche, prête à décocher un magistral coup de poing. Le Mangemort la devança en enserrant le poing de cette dernière. Moïra essaya de dégager sa main, mais son adversaire la tenait fermement. Il serra jusqu'à ce qu'une grimace de douleur déforme le visage de la jeune fille et que ses genoux flanchent. Moïra voulut, dans un dernier sursaut de défense, faucher les jambes du Mangemort d'un coup de pied latéral. Mais il ne se laissa pas surprendre. Souplement, il pirouetta par-dessus Moïra et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de se retirer, il la projeta contre le mur, l'écrasant de tout son poids.

« Mat. » conclut-il.

« Pas trop tôt. J'ai failli attendre. » soupira l'autre. Il se tourna vers Draco. « Et toi ? Tu comptes te battre ? » Draco secoua la tête, rendu muet par le regard du Mangemort. « Bien... » fit-il avec contentement. « Je me demande quelle tête de froussard tu peux bien avoir. » Il se redressa et s'avança vers Draco.

« Hep ! » appela le Mangemort Wrestler. « Viens voir ! » Moïra se tortillait dans tous les sens pour tenter d'échapper à son ennemi.

« Hmmm ? » fit distraitement l'autre qui fixait toujours Draco de sous son capuchon.

« _Viens voir_ ! » insista le Wrestler.

« Vous deux, assurez-vous que ce pleutre ne file pas. » fit le Mangemort agacé. Les deux Mangemorts à la carrure imposante sortirent enfin de leur immobilisme de statue et vinrent se placer devant Draco, lui bouchant toute vue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le Mangemort Wrestler obligea Moïra à courber la tête. « Regarde sa nuque ! »

La jeune sorcière se débattait tant que le Mangemort avait de plus en plus de mal à la maîtriser. Il finit par lui appliquer un coup de poing dans les côtes. Draco entendit des os craquer. Le corps de Moïra s'affaissa.

« Une feuille ? » fit le premier Mangemort. Il releva la tête et fixa son compagnon. « Tu crois que... Redresse-la ! » Sans ménagement, le Wrestler s'exécuta.

Le Mangemort alluma une flamme dans sa main. Une lueur bleutée éclaboussa le visage crispé de Moïra. « Il y a un air de ressemblance. » dit-il après examen. « Et la Magie est vraiment similaire ! » Il secoua la main et le feu froid disparu. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir la main heureuse. » Sa voix vibrait de plaisir.

Les deux Mangemorts qui surveillaient Draco tordaient le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir ce que les autres voyaient.

« Réveille-la. » fit le premier Mangemort.

Le second tira sa baguette et le bout bleuit. Moïra eut une toux difficile et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Dis-moi ma toute belle, comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda doucement le Mangemort, cherchant à accrocher le regard de Moïra.

« Allez vous faire f... » Mais avant qu'elle n'achève sa phrase, il aplatit sa main sur la bouche de Moïra.

« Voilà de vilains mots dans une bouche aussi noble. » la morigéna-t-il.

« Alors tu crois que c'est elle ? » demanda le Wrestler.

« J'en suis sûr. Je n'en reviens toujours pas que Dumbledore ait été assez stupide pour l'accueillir dans son école. Mais cela ne devrait pas m'étonner de cet irrécupérable idéaliste passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. »

« Mais qui est-ce ? » demanda finalement un des deux gardiens de Draco.

Draco lui aurait presque dit merci de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que les Mangemorts avaient manifesté un si grand intérêt pour le tatouage de Moïra.

Le Mangemort à la voix déformée saisit Moïra par la nuque et la poussa en avant.

« Chers amis, vous avez la chance et l'honneur de vous trouver en présence de l'héritière d'une des plus prestigieuses et des plus riches familles Noires d'Europe, détentrice des Anamapas, maîtresse en Arts Interdits. A côté, nous ne sommes que des sorciers du commun. » Les balourds eurent une petite réaction vexée à la minimisation de leurs titres de noblesse. « Prosternez-vous bien bas devant Moïra Hécate Grindelwald (2). » Et le Mangemort mima une ample révérence.

Draco accusa le coup. Moïra ? Une Grindelwald !

« Le Maître va être content. » déclara une des armoires à glace.

« Tu peux le dire ! » s'exclama le Mangemort. « Il tenait absolument à une alliance avec les Grindelwald, mais la dame a refusé. Il était hors de question qu'ils donnent leur précieuse héritière. » Le Mangemort caressa le visage de Moïra. Draco fit un pas en avant, agacé par la familiarité du Mangemort. Ses geôliers se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir l'attrapant de leurs énormes mains gantées par les épaules.

« Tiens toi tranquille, preux chevalier. » claqua le Mangemort. « Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Qui pourrait vouloir du mal à une merveille pareille ? »

Moïra d'un geste leste frappa la main du Mangemort qui s'attardait bien trop sur sa joue. « Ne me touchez pas ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? » demanda le Wrestler.

« Nous allons la mettre à l'abri. Il est hors de question de l'exposer à un quelconque danger ! »

Surpris, les trois Mangemorts se tournèrent prestement vers leur chef.

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas quitter Poudlard ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te le pardonnerait pas. » fit son compagnon (et apparemment second).

« Ne pas me le pardonner alors que je lui apporte les Anamapas et le sang de Grindelwald ? » Le Mangemort éclata de rire.

« Tu n'es pas le seul impliqué dans cette affaire. » répliqua froidement le Wrestler.

« J'irai le saluer si ça peut te tranquilliser. » Il reprit son examen de Moïra. Draco serra les poings. « Tu sais, je ne suis même pas sûr que la tête de la Sans-Nom équivaille cette gamine. Tu ne me l'as pas un peu trop abîmée ? »

« Elle se bat plutôt bien, j'ai dû y aller plus fort que je ne pensais. » se défendit le Wrestler.

« Elle me plait. Je me demande à quelle famille le maître va la donner. »

« Oublie ça ! »

« Hmmm... Je sais... » D'un mouvement de baguette, le Mangemort fit quitter terre à Moïra. Elle bougea faiblement. « Bon, on y va ! »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de l'autre morveux ? » demanda un des deux geôliers de Draco.

« Ah oui. » fit le Mangemort. « J'avais fini par l'oublier celui-là. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. « Tue-le ! » ordonna-t-il nonchalamment.

« Attendez ! » s'écria Draco, paniqué.

« Quoi ? »

« Je... je suis... »

« Tu es quoi ? »

« Je suis de votre côté. »

« Vraiment ? » répondit le Mangemort, amusé. « Etrange, je n'ai pas remarqué. »

« Je suis un Aspirant. » Il croisa alors le regard de Moïra, elle grimaça un sourire méprisant. Draco en fut comme foudroyé.

« Mauvaise réponse ! Tous les Aspirants ont été rapatriés par leurs parents. » répondit le Mangemort. Il pointa sa baguette sur Draco.

« Et s'il disait vrai ? » hasarda son second.

« Pas important ! Un de plus, un de moins, on ne verra pas la différence. S'il est ici, c'est qu'il n'a pas de parents, pas de famille. Il est sans valeur. Et s'il s'est fait attraper, c'est qu'il est mauvais. Nous ne perdons rien. » La lumière au bout de la baguette s'intensifia.

« Le Maître n'appréciera pas. »

« Comment le saurait-il ? »

« Il le saura. »

« Très bien ! » ragea le Mangemort. « Vous deux, mettez-le contre mur. » Les deux massifs Mangemorts soulevèrent Draco du sol et le plaquèrent au mur, écrasant ses bras contre la paroi. Le Mangemort tira sa baguette et visa Draco.

« Nonononononon... » couina Draco épouvanté.

Le Mangemort décala son bras de quelques centimètres sur la droite. « _Fixus !_ »

Un épais anneau de fer, solidement fiché dans le mur, enserra le poignet de Draco. Le Mangemort répéta l'opération avec le poignet gauche. Draco mit quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il était toujours en vie, mais plus libre de ses mouvements.

« Je m'occuperai de l'interroger plus tard. » reprit le Mangemort. « En attendant, toi (il désigna une des deux armoires à glace), tu te chargeras de sa surveillance. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cour. « Et si jamais un des deux d'en bas bouge ou que quelqu'un essaie de les aider, tue-les tous. » ordonna-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas lui demander son nom ? Regarder son visage ? » s'enquit le Wrestler. Il plissait les yeux pour tenter de percer la pénombre et la capuche qui dissimulaient les traits de Draco.

« N'oublie pas qui commande ici ! » siffla le chef du groupe. « J'ai dit que je m'en occuperai plus tard, je m'en occuperai plus tard ! Et ne t'avise pas de le questionner ! Les Aspirants sont à _ma_ charge. »

« Très bien. » Le second Mangemort tourna les talons. « Sache que je ne couvrirai aucune de tes erreurs. »

« Tu n'auras pas à le faire. » Le Mangemort se tourna vers Draco. « A tout à l'heure, moustique. »

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe _ici_ ? » La voix du professeur Minigalle était cassante et pleine d'une colère à peine retenue. Elle retira son capuchon, d'un geste agacé. Des mèches de cheveux noirs s'échappaient de sa tresse lâche et son manteau était sale et déchiré. Tout son aspect trahissait une récente lutte (Harry espérait fortement qu'elle l'avait misérablement perdue). Comme toujours, elle était flanquée d'un Sphinx.

Si Minigalle n'avait toujours pas perçu la présence de Harry, Touéris la remarqua aussitôt. Il planta ses yeux mordorés dans ceux de Harry et sembla l'étudier avec beaucoup d'attention. Harry tenta de soutenir le regard du sphinx mais dut y renoncer. Des yeux de félin dans un visage humain étaient bien trop déstabilisants. Harry put toutefois déceler que quelque chose perturbait le sphinx, son air était grave et sa queue battait par convulsivement l'air.

« Ça ne se voit pas ? » répondit Eternat, d'une voix détachée. Minigalle suivit son regard et rencontra celui de Harry.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Potter ? »

« En chair et en os. »

« Mais comment... ? » Elle ne termina pas sa question.

Eternat se décida enfin à lui adresser un regard. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant qu'elle achève sa phrase. Elle se tourna vers Touéris et son front se rida de perplexité. Le sphinx battit un peu plus fort de la queue. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. La sorcière jeta un coup d'œil surpris au sphinx, mais comme Eternat attendait toujours qu'elle termine sa phrase, elle reprit à son adresse. « Tu as réussi à attraper Potter, Cosmo. Voilà qui est excellent. » Sa voix était calme et froide.

« Hmmm. » répondit distraitement le Mangemort. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, sourire amusé accroché au coin de la bouche, il l'observait tranquillement.

Le professeur Minigalle posa avec assurance sa main sur la baguette qu'Eternat pointait toujours sur Harry et, fermement, y exerça une pression. Eternat, tout sourire, opposa une résistance à son geste et ne baissa pas d'un millimètre sa baguette. « Tu es au courant qu'il faut le ramener vivant et en un morceau ? » insista-t-elle.

« Je suis devant un cas de conscience. »

« Toi ? Une conscience. » Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques eut un petit rire grinçant.

Finalement, Eternat consentit à détourner sa baguette. Harry était trop en colère pour en ressentir le moindre soulagement et la gratitude était hors de question. Il détaillait avec mépris la Mangemorte.

« Vous aussi alors... ? » s'écria-t-il. Il fulminait et les mots s'étranglaient dans sa gorge. Minigalle ne lui accorda aucune attention.

« Et Evans ? Tu sais où elle se trouve ? » reprit-elle.

Pourquoi en avaient-ils après Lily ? Eternat l'avait appelée la Prophétesse. Pour quelle raison ? Y avait-il un lien avec l'intérêt qu'elle suscitait chez les Mangemorts ? Et pourquoi James ? Qu'avait-il de particulier pour que depuis Septembre, Eternat ait multiplié les pièges ?

« Hmmm. » fit Eternat, sans donner aucune autre précision. Un silence tendu s'installa entre les deux Mangemorts.

« Où est-elle alors ? » s'impatienta Minigalle.

« Elle m'a échappé. »

« Tu as commis la négligence de la laisser fuir ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

« Ce n'est pas exactement comme si je l'avais fait sciemment. » répondit Eternat, maintenant agacé. « Et puis elle n'est pas perdue, elle est dans la Forêt Interdite. »

Le regard du professeur Minigalle sembla hésiter entre la stupeur et la colère. « Nous ne la retrouverons jamais là dedans. » déclara-t-elle finalement d'un air excédé.

« Bien sûr que si ! Evans n'est pas du genre aventureux, ce n'est qu'une petite bosseuse autoritaire. Elle n'a pas dû s'enfoncer bien loin dans la forêt. Ton sphinx aura tôt fait de la retrouver. »

« Dernièrement, elle s'est liée avec les Maraudeurs. » répliqua le professeur Minigalle. « Mieux vaut se méfier. Tu devrais aller faire un tour du côté de la Forêt Interdite avec tes Furies. Je me charge de Potter. »

« Pour que tu t'attribues tout le mérite ? Non, merci. » Eternat eut un petit rire sinistre. « Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui suis chargé de la capture des mômes, Esméralda. N'essaie pas de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. »

« Tu es très mal placé pour me donner des leçons de loyauté. Puis-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui suis chargée de la prise du château ? Comment se fait-il alors que je n'ai pas été mise au courant de cette attaque ? Pourquoi la date a été changée sans que j'en sois tenue informée ? »

« On a pensé que la nuit de la nouvelle lune, c'était mieux. Question d'alignement des planètes. » dit laconiquement Eternat. Un grand sourire provocateur s'imprima sur son visage.

« C'est la seconde fois que tu ne me mets pas au courant ! » fulmina Minigalle.

« Tu m'en veux toujours pour Noël ? Je n'étais moi-même que vaguement au courant. De toute façon, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas là ce jour-là ! »

« J'aurais quand même aimé être prévenue, pour les _deux_ fois. J'aurais pu... » Elle fit un geste large de la main et désigna le parc et le château.

« Tu aurais pu quoi ? » coupa le professeur de Vol avec agressivité.

Le professeur Minigalle planta durement son regard dans celui d'Eternat. « J'aurais pu préparer le terrain et les choses se seraient mieux passées. » dit-elle froidement.

« _Mieux passées_ ? » répéta le Mangemort. « Oh ! Mais je trouve que ça se passe _très bien_, on pourrait difficilement faire mieux. » dit-il ravi. « Pour me faire pardonner, j'accepte que tu m'accompagnes et je suis prêt à te laisser la moitié du mérite de la capture de Potter fils. »

Le professeur Minigalle sembla un instant hésiter, peser le pour et le contre. Elle jeta un regard à Harry et se décida. « Très bien ! »

« Parfait ! J'étais certain que l'on trouverait un terrain d'entente. » se réjouit-il.

La sorcière ne manifesta aucune espèce d'enthousiasme. « Est- il est vraiment nécessaire que les Furies viennent avec nous ? » demanda-t-elle avec un profond dégoût.

« Leur présence te pose problème ? »

« Évidemment ! » s'offusqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ! » Il se frappa exagérément le front. « J'oubliais que les Vélanes et les Furies avaient quelques différends. » Le professeur Minigalle serra les mâchoires mais choisit d'en prendre son parti en s'éloignant quelque peu.

« Allez ! en route gamin ! Tu as un rôle à jouer ! » Eternat saisit Harry par le col et le força à se mettre en mouvement. Harry fit mine de résister mais aussitôt les Furies le saisirent par les épaules et le soulevèrent de terre. « Tu choisis : ou tu fais ça comme un gentil et courageux Gryffondor que tu es ou tu y laisses tes deux bras. Mais dans tous les cas, je t'amène au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Harry fixait Eternat. Derrière lui, Minigalle se tenait roide et étrangère à la scène. Harry se releva. Du revers de la manche, les yeux toujours fixés à ceux du Mangemort, il essuya son nez. Il crut d'abord qu'à cause du froid, il s'enrhumait, mais il s'aperçut que c'était du sang. De sa baguette, Eternat lui intima de marcher.

* * *

Draco tenta de tirer sur ses fers, mais, bien évidemment, ils résistèrent. Le Mangemort émit un petit ricanement, en le voyant s'escrimer de la sorte. Il s'était adossé à une colonne et surveillait alternativement Draco et la cour.

« Ça ne sert à rien, _moustique_. » se moqua-t-il, reprenant la dénomination par laquelle son chef avait appelé Draco. « Ils ont été plantés dans la pierre avec de la Magie, seule de la Magie pourra les en sortir. » Et il retourna à son observation de la cour où rien ne bougeait.

« _Seule de la Magie pourra les en sortir_. » grommela Draco en imitant l'intonation du Mangemort, mais suffisamment bas pour ne pas être entendu. Problème : il n'avait pas sa baguette, l'autre l'avait emportée avec lui. Si les Mangemorts se mettaient à voler maintenant !

Draco inspira profondément et se força à faire le vide en lui (pas facile dans de telles circonstances !) et visualisa son flux magique. Avec application, il se concentra pour irriguer magiquement ses bras tout en évitant la moindre fuite vers sa jambe blessée. Cette fois, il pensa bien à équilibrer les forces pour ne pas abîmer ses articulations. Et il tira sur ses bras. Il sentit les anneaux bouger, mais ils restèrent fichés dans le mur. Le combat contre la Naracnis, sa blessure à la jambe et la terreur l'avaient drainés de toute magie et énergie. Le Mangemort alerté s'approcha rapidement et vérifia que les anneaux étaient toujours bien fixés.

« Pas mal. » admit-il. « Mais pas suffisant. »

Draco bouillait de rage et proféra toutes sortes de menaces à l'encontre de son gardien, mais qu'il se garda bien de prononcer à voix haute. Draco prit alors conscience qu'il y avait une faille dans son plan d'évasion : comment ferait-il au juste, épuisé, blessé et sans baguette, pour faucher compagnie à un Mangemort ?

Draco abandonna l'idée de se libérer (en tout cas par ses propres moyens) et attendit les secours. Il songea alors qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'il en vienne. Toute la Défense était probablement bien trop occupée à se sauver elle-même. Il ne pouvait donc compter que sur lui-même... Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : il était foutu !

Dans quelque sens qu'il retournait le problème, Draco ne voyait aucun moyen de s'en tirer vivant et/ou entier. S'il se présentait comme Silver Knight, on aurait tôt fait de lui répliquer qu'il n'avait pas du tout la tête de Silver Knight. S'ils voyaient son visage et étaient alertés par sa physionomie Malfoyenne (Draco écarta immédiatement la possibilité qu'ils puissent ne pas reconnaître en lui un héritier de la famille Malfoy), il serait tout de même incapable de leur expliquer sa position dans l'arbre généalogique. Ce maudit Bracelet du Silence l'en empêcherait (et lui ferait fichtrement mal !). Il considéra un instant l'idée de s'amputer le bras pour l'écarter immédiatement. D'une, la perspective de s'automutiler lui était abominable et, de deux, cela ne suffirait pas à se débarrasser du bracelet. Seul Dumbledore pouvait le lui retirer et il n'était vraiment pas certain de pouvoir convaincre le directeur de la nécessité d'un tel acte. Sa seule chance résidait en fait, en ce que la présence du Bracelet les interpelle et éveille leur curiosité. Ils lui accorderaient alors (peut-être/sûrement) le temps de prouver ses dires. Et là, il comptait sur Severus Rogue. Angelo, alias Lucius Malfoy, n'allait sûrement pas laisser abattre son futur héritier.

La logique du raisonnement et sa conséquence indubitable ( : il pouvait s'en sortir) rasséréna Draco... Autant que le permettait la situation.

« Pas croyable ! » murmura le Mangemort, mi-impressionné, mi-admiratif. « Il est encore en vie ! »

Accoudé à la balustrade, la tête dans les mains, il se repaissait du macabre spectacle qu'offrait l'agonie de la famille Black. « Je me demande bien comment il fait... On dirait un vieux steak abandonné. » Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. « A ton avis, moustique, il peut tenir encore combien de plaies ? Une ? deux ? » Draco ne répondit pas, il était bien trop occupé à repousser les images mentales que suggéraient les commentaires du Mangemort. « Hmm... Je dirais qu'il peut encore en supporter quatre. Et toi ? »

Draco se concentrait sur son flux magique et occultait son poing qui se crispait indépendamment de sa volonté. Il forçait sur ses muscles, les nourrissait de Magie jusqu'à se vider de toutes réserves.

« Je t'ai posé une question ! » s'énerva le Mangemort. En deux grandes foulées, il avait franchi la distance qui le séparait de Draco. « Tu me réponds ! » rugit-il. Il plaqua Draco contre le mur, la tête de ce dernier rebondit contre les briques l'assommant à moitié.

« Trois ! Trois... » répondit Draco, terrifié et haletant.

« Regarde, d'abord ! » Le Mangemort lui attrapa la mâchoire et lui tourna le visage vers la cour. Draco ferma les yeux. « REGARDE ! »

Contre son gré, Draco décilla ses paupières. La vue des trois corps étendus sur la terre retournée de la cour le prit aux tripes. Libérée de l'emprise du Nécromancien, la mère se décomposait rapidement. Le père était encore en vie, mais pour combien de temps ? Il se tordait en gémissant dans son propre sang. Le fils était inconscient. Cela valait sans doute mieux pour lui. Draco ravala le goût de bile qui lui remontait dans la bouche, tandis que ses oreilles s'emplissaient des claquements des mâchoires des loups-garous, des craquements des os et des hurlements des victimes. Brusquement, la cour, le Mangemort, la famille Black disparurent de devant ses yeux. Il était de nouveau le témoin immobile et intouchable du massacre du Bal de Noël.

Le Mangemort secoua Draco pour tenter de sortir de son cauchemar.

« Eh oh ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ? » Le Mangemort n'acheva pas sa question, quelque chose avait attiré son attention. L'état d'hébétude dans lequel Draco plongeait empêcha ce dernier de remarquer quoique ce soit. Accroché au mur, non seulement sa main tremblait de manière spasmodique mais également tout son corps. La douleur qui émanait des épaules tordues par le poids qu'elle soutenait était lointaine, pratiquement inexistante. Sa tête penchait lourdement vers l'avant. Immobile et apathique, il réagit à peine lorsqu'il vit un jet de lumière frapper le Mangemort. Le sorcier oscilla quelques secondes puis s'effondra de toute sa masse, face contre terre.

* * *

Le parc était désagréablement calme. Pas de cris, pas d'explosions magiques, pas de mouvement. Pas âme qui vive en fait. Juste le vent qui glaçait jusqu'aux os et la neige qui craquait sous leurs pas. L'étrange troupe que formaient Harry, les deux Mangemorts, le sphinx et les cinq Furies évoluait en silence dans ce paysage désolé.

* * *

Aux limites de la conscience, Draco perçut comme un écho vague et confus. Il refusa d'abord cette nuisance sonore qui venait l'extirper à l'agrément de l'évanouissement et l'occulta de son système sensitif. Mais le bruit gagnait en volume. Draco crut que tous les os de sa boîte crânienne allaient se désolidariser face à l'ampleur des déflagrations sonores. Il se dit alors qu'il devait se réveiller, juste pour démolir ce qui le dérangeait. Il ouvrit les yeux. La tête de Potter flottait devant lui et le dévisageait avec un semblant d'intérêt. Très perturbant !

« Ça va ? » se soucia la tête. Draco secoua la sienne et, dans la mesure du possible, réfléchit. La logique voulait que si la tête de Potter flottait à quelque mètre quarante au-dessus du sol, le corps ne devait pas se trouver loin en dessous.

« Eh oh ? Y a quelqu'un ? » demanda la tête.

Draco voulut lui répliquer quelque chose de bien cinglant, mais il ne sut pas si ce fut sa langue ou bien son cerveau qui lui fit faux bond le premier, toujours est-il qu'il n'émit qu'une espèce de râle inconsistant et pas du tout acerbe comme il le souhaitait.

Armé de sa baguette magique, Potter fit sauter les attaches de métal. Draco se sentit glisser le long du mur, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire : ses jambes refusaient catégoriquement de le porter. Potter vint à son secours et, pour le plus grand déshonneur de Draco, le soutint pour lui éviter de s'effondrer comme une loque.

« Pas l'air d'aller fort... »

Draco lui jeta un regard qui se voulait cynique mais au vu de la réaction de son interlocuteur cela devait s'approcher davantage du regard vide du poulpe desséché.

« J'ai ce qu'il te faut. » continua Potter.

Dans la périphérie de son champ de vision, Draco le vit retirer quelque chose de sa main. Une bague ? Potter ne comptait quand même pas lui passer la bague au doigt ! Ledit Potter lui saisit la main... Apparemment si.

« C'est temporaire ! » prévint Potter. De son point de vue, Draco aurait préféré que ce soit du domaine du 'jamais arrivé'. Puis le Gryffondor se tourna vers le Mangemort et, à l'aide de quelques sorts, le ficela solidement.

Le doigt de Draco commença à chauffer, mais d'une façon agréable et indolore. La chaleur prit de l'ampleur, remonta dans la main, puis dans le bras, jusqu'au thorax et de-là se répandit dans tout le corps. Elle s'infiltrait dans toutes les fibres et revigorait chacune de ses cellules. L'état léthargique qui paralysait Draco s'estompa peu à peu, ses idées se firent de plus en plus claires et ses sens lui revinrent. Sa vue se fit plus nette, il parvint à distinguer les sons et les identifier, ses doigts cessèrent d'être comme prisonnier d'un étau de coton. Il discerna plus précisément le visage de son interlocuteur et deux détails retinrent son attention : Yeux marrons et pas de cicatrice sur le front.

« James Potter ? » articula-t-il, presque dépité.

« Oui. » répondit l'autre.

Draco se dit que c'était la première fois qu'il était déçu de ne pas être en présence de Harry Potter. Un instant, il avait cru avec bonheur qu'il était toujours en 1995 et que toute cette histoire de voyage dans le temps, n'était qu'un cauchemar provoqué par une ingestion trop importante de nourriture.

Mais non ! C'était la réalité de 1975 où tout allait de travers, à commencer par son sens de l'équilibre. C'est alors qu'il songea à sa jambe blessée. Potter senior² lui avait formellement interdit de l'irriguer en magie et la bague semblait être une sorte de recharge magique. D'un geste las, il retira le bijou.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Potter Sr.

« Ma jambe... dois pas... l'irriguer magiquement. » Sans manière, Potter releva le lambeau de vêtement qui couvrait ladite jambe. « Touche pas ! » grogna Draco. Mais Potter ne l'écouta pas et Draco n'avait pas l'énergie de résister. Tel fils, tel père !

« Ça m'a l'air bien. » dit finalement Potter Sr.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? »

« La plaie est refermée et la chair de substitution a été acceptée. On commence déjà à ne plus voir la différence. »

Draco aurait été moins fatigué, il se serait senti soulagé.

« On dirait que le fait d'avoir été vidé de ta magie a été bénéfique en fin de compte. Mais maintenant, il faut de nouveau l'irriguer. »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

« J'ai quelques notions. » Draco doutait qu'un apprenti de sorcier ait véritablement 'quelques notions' en Médicomagie, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment en état de se lancer dans la polémique. « Mais si tu as tellement peur, je vais doubler le garrot. La bague n'est pas très puissante. » Draco n'eut pas le temps de faire quelques protestations, James Potter avait déjà mis ses paroles à l'exécution.

« Voilà qui est fait ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire. Brusquement, le visage de Potter Sr s'assombrit et son regard se fit sérieux. « Que s'est-il passé ici ? Et qui es-tu ? »

Draco arrondit les yeux, pas certain de comprendre le sens de la seconde question de James Potter. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il avait recouvré son véritable visage et que, par conséquent, James Potter le voyait pour la première fois.

« Nous avons été attaqués par des Mangemorts. »

Potter allait dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par une voix de fille : « James ? »

Le Gryffondor jeta un regard à Draco puis se leva et se pencha par-dessus la balustrade. « Oui ? Comment ça se passe en bas ? »

« Sirius va bien. » répondit la même voix que cette fois-ci Draco identifia comme celle d'Evans. « Meredith s'est occupée de lui. »

« Va bien, va bien... c'est vite dit ! » répliqua Black d'une voix empâtée.

« Et comment va l'autre ? » demanda Evans.

« La nausée, mais il s'en remettra. » Draco aurait bien mis son pied au derrière de Potter, mais il s'abstint.

« Il ne faut pas rester là. » prévint Black. « Ils vont revenir. »

« Il y a un salle, tout près d'ici. » annonça Evans.

James hocha la tête. « Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

« Non. » intervint une nouvelle voix. « Je m'en charge. »

« Très bien. »

Potter Sr revint vers Draco. « Allez, on déménage. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? »

Draco aurait bien aimé dire que non, pas du tout, et que s'il le touchait, il ferait en sorte qu'il fût la dernière personne que Potter Sr puisse toucher.

« Oui. » soupira Draco.

Potter Sr passa le bras de Draco par-dessus ses épaules et l'attrapa par la taille. Cahin-caha, ils contournèrent le corps massif et inerte du Mangemort (« Plus ils sont gros, plus ils sont bêtes ! » commenta Potter) et s'avancèrent jusqu'à des marches qui n'existaient pas la dernière fois que Draco avait regardé. Adhonores accompagnée d'une énorme bestiole pas très rassurante, les gravirent rapidement. Ils furent suivis de Pettigrow, d'Evans qui soutenait Black et de Lupin qui portait un Black Sr agonisant. Evans prit la tête de la file et ouvrit le chemin. Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait en pied d'une jeune noble.

« Pirate. » murmura précipitamment Evans. Le tableau s'ouvrit révélant une salle plongée dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Eternat s'arrêta devant le cadavre éventré d'un sphinx. « En effet, cela aurait pu mieux se passer pour tes sphinx, Esméralda. »

Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne répondit rien. Le visage décomposé, elle découvrait les cadavres des sphinx massacrés.

Dans une bataille qui avait dû être dantesque, les Mangemorts et les Sphinx s'étaient affrontés. La neige était rouge de sang et parsemée de corps éventrés, démembrés, déchirés. Les morts étaient plus nombreux chez les Mangemorts, mais les onze Sphinx chargés de la protection de Poudlard avaient été tués. Le dernier représentant de son espèce était le traître Touéris.

Épouvanté, le sphinx bondit de corps en corps, cherchant désespérément un survivant dans ce massacre. Quand il arriva au dernier et que tout espoir ne fut plus permis, la créature leva la tête et poussa un hurlement plaintif. Harry en eut la chair de poule. Dans la Forêt Interdite, des oiseaux s'envolèrent brusquement, les Furies grognèrent et se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes.

Le professeur Minigalle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta, chancelante. Elle tomba à genoux devant le cadavre d'une Sphinx, le regard hébété. Eternat, les bras croisés et l'expression indéchiffrable, se faisait le témoin muet de ce surprenant tableau. La réaction de ses compagnons ne paraissait au Mangemort ni étrange, ni suspecte, contrairement à Harry. Ce dernier s'étonnait de les voir pleurer la mort des créatures plutôt que celle de leurs compagnons encapuchonnés.

Eternat s'agenouilla devant un Sphinx et enfonça sa main dans la chevelure maculée de sang. Il la caressa quelques secondes. Avec un peu de neige et un pan de sa cape, il lava le visage de la créature. « C'est toujours triste de voir des êtres pareils mourir, mais je vous rappelle tous deux (sa voix prit un accent dur) que vous les aviez trahis. Il n'est pas de très bon ton de vous attrister de leur mort, c'est leur manquer de respect. »

Touéris se redressa impétueusement, la fureur inscrite sur son visage humain.

« Tu as raison. » coupa le professeur Minigalle. Elle ferma les yeux de la Sphinx et se redressa.

Touéris, étonné, s'adressa à la sorcière en une langue que ne comprit pas Harry.

« Non. » répondit-elle simplement. Le Sphinx voulut insister mais la sorcière le devança. « J'ai dit _non_, Touéris. » Le Sphinx se figea, horrifié. Il regarda le professeur Minigalle rejoindre Eternat sans pouvoir dire un mot.

« Que voulait-il ? » demanda Eternat.

« Que l'on s'occupât de leur sépulture. »

« Maintenant ? » Elle acquiesça de la tête. « C'est compréhensible. » répondit Eternat. « Quand la bataille sera gagnée, on le fera ! Pour le moment, il s'agit de la remporter et non de rendre honneur aux morts. » La sorcière marqua son accord et s'approcha de Harry qui recula, empli de dégoût pour son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Eternat attrapa brusquement la sorcière par le bras, l'expression dure, presque terrifiante.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ne t'approche pas de mon prisonnier ! » articula-t-il, implacable.

Pendant quelques secondes la surprise se lut sur son visage, puis il se recouvrit de son habituel masque de froideur et de hauteur. « Tu n'as pas confiance ? »

« Non. »

Elle affronta son regard, impassible.

« Je me méfie de lui. » tempéra Eternat après un lourd silence et, d'un geste du menton, il désigna Harry. « Il est bien plus puissant que je ne le pensais. »

« Ce n'est qu'un gamin de quinze ans. » railla le professeur Minigalle. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un apprenti sorcier ? »

« Ce gamin de quinze ans, comme tu dis, est capable de maîtriser Pyri et effraie les Furies. »

Minigalle examina rapidement les deux Furies qui encadraient Harry. « Elles n'ont pas l'air d'avoir peur pour le moment. » décréta-t-elle placidement. « Quant à Pyri, cela est sûrement dû au jeu de Black. »

« _Illusion_ ? » Eternat prit un air songeur. « Peut-être bien. Après tout, il s'agit ni plus ni moins que de l'adaptation ludique d'un projet d'entraînement magique pour des sorciers-guerriers. »

Harry masqua son intérêt et prêta la plus grande attention à la conversation.

« On pourra dire ce qu'on voudra, » reprit Eternat, « mais cette Sang-de-Bourbe était ingénieuse et puissante. Cela n'empêche pas que la famille Black n'a pas apprécié que... »

« _Etait_ ? » interrompit Minigalle.

Harry avait également tiqué sur l'emploi du passé et son cœur avait battu soudainement plus fort.

« Pourquoi _était_ ? »

« Oh mais parce qu'elle est morte ! » répondit avec désinvolture Eternat. Minigalle se figea. « Tu as l'air surprise ? »

« Oui, que tu ne m'en aies pas parlé. » se reprit-elle. « Pourquoi l'avoir tuée ? »

« A cause du jeu. Il fallait briser le sceau. Et puis mon coéquipier avait quelques projets pour elle. »

« Le... »

« C'était _vous_ ! » rugit Harry. « C'est vous qui avez trafiqué le jeu ? Et vous avez tué la mère de Sirius pour _ça_ ! »

Jusqu'à présent la cause du dysfonctionnement d'_Illusion_ était restée quelque peu brumeuse. Harry n'avait accepté aucune des deux explications. Il se refusait à croire que la mère de Sirius puisse être une Mangemorte. Mais l'idée, et cela même s'il ne la connaissait pas, qu'elle fût morte lui était tout aussi insupportable. Alors il avait espéré une troisième solution. N'importe laquelle.

« Il me fallait absolument mettre la main sur toi et ta camarade, mais vous étiez observés et protégés en permanence. Il y avait toujours un sorcier pour intervenir en cas de problème. Le seul endroit où vous échappiez à toute surveillance était dans ce monde imaginaire. Je comptais vous y piéger et récupérer discrètement le jeu. Mais vous avez réussi à vous échapper. Je me demande bien comment d'ailleurs... Mais tu es venu te jeter tout seul dans mes filets, comme un crétin de Gryffondor. »

« Tu _es_ un Gryffondor. » remarqua flegmatiquement Minigalle.

« On fait tous des erreurs de jeunesse. » répliqua le Mangemort.

« Vous avez tué la mère de Sirius juste pour _ça_ ? » Harry avait dépassé le stade de la colère depuis longtemps. Il écumait de rage. Il voulut se jeter sur son ennemi, mais les deux Furies réagirent immédiatement. Sans ménagement, elles le saisirent et imprimèrent leurs mains sur sa peau.

« Pas juste pour ça ! Mais en partie. »

« _Vous avez tué la mère de Sirius _! » Il se débattit plus violemment, cherchant à se soustraire à la poigne de ses abominables geôlières.

« Oui, tu es un peu long à comprendre ! Trop de consanguinité ? » railla Eternat. Il reprit d'une voix plus sourde. « Mais si ça peut te rassurer, cela a été long, douloureux et pénible. »

Les Furies mugirent affreusement. Eternat fronça les sourcils puis envoya son genou dans l'estomac de Harry qui en eut le souffle coupé. L'adolescent se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier puis tous ses muscles cédèrent, sa tête bascula en avant et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. » lui murmura Eternat à l'oreille. Il lui attrapa les cheveux et lui força à relever la tête. « Je te le dis une dernière fois, Potter. Ne recommence plus jamais ça ou tu me supplieras à genoux de te tuer. »

« Jamais ! » souffla Harry. Harry ne savait pas exactement à quoi 'ça' se rapportait et en fait, il s'en fichait.

« Le fils de sa mère ! » et Eternat enfonça à nouveau son genou dans l'abdomen de Harry. Mais cette fois, il visa plus haut et frappa une côte. Sous la force de l'impact, Harry sentit comme un craquement puis une algie brûlante qui lui fit momentanément oublier celle de sa cicatrice.

« Tu ne devrais pas l'abîmer ! » dit avec détachement le professeur Minigalle.

« Il a un je-ne-sais-quoi qui m'agace, qui me titille les sens... »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour lui éclater tous les os. Regarde, il saigne du nez ! »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous preniez ma défense. » grogna Harry.

Le professeur Minigalle ignora son intervention. « Tu ne voudrais quand même pas être la cause de l'échec de cette attaque ? Ton Seigneur compte sur toi. » poursuivit-elle.

« Fais confiance à _notre_ Seigneur. » répondit froidement Eternat. La sorcière se raidit légèrement mais n'ajouta mot.

* * *

Comme la plupart des pièces de Poudlard, personne ne semblait avoir éprouvé le besoin d'aménager celle-ci un tant soit peu. En tout cas, pas depuis longtemps. Un vieux divan défoncé traînait dans un coin, Lupin y déposa le corps inanimé de Black Sr. Adhonores se dépêcha de se mettre à son chevet.

« Remus... » fit Black Jr. « Tu peux aller la chercher aussi, s'il te plait. » demanda-t-il, en venant s'installer aux côtés d'Adhonores. Il évita soigneusement de regarder Lupin dans les yeux.

« Tout de suite. » répondit l'intéressé, légèrement pâle.

Meredith considéra le loup-garou, une ride d'inquiétude entre les sourcils. « Sois prudent. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » Et il quitta la salle. Cela faisait beaucoup trop mélo-héroïque au goût de Draco.

Il jeta un regard critique sur la pièce. Elle était comme il se devait : sombre, poussiéreuse, bref un repère pour araignées à échelle humaine. Draco choisit le coin qui lui semblait le moins crasseux et s'y laissa plus ou moins tomber. Ses collègues d'infortune n'étaient guère mieux lotis : les vêtements déchirés, les figures sombres et les mains en sang, personne ne semblait vraiment en état de pouvoir sauver la situation.

Le tableau entrebâillé, Evans restait à faire le guet bien que la demoiselle du portrait lui assurait qu'elle pouvait s'en charger. Potter Sr était debout, les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur le blessé. Il faisait un pas pour aussitôt s'arrêter et reculer de deux. Pettigrow s'était recroquevillé dans un coin sombre et ne bougeait plus. Adhonores avait passé sa main droite sous la nuque du blessé tandis que la gauche lui enserrait un poignet.

Evans ouvrit la porte et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Lupin qui, du bout de la baguette, déplaçait la dépouille de la mère de Black.

« Sirius... ? » fit Lupin d'une voix très basse.

« Il y a un lit là-bas... Tu peux l'étendre dessus ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Draco sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale quand Lupin, chargé de son sordide fardeau, passa devant lui. Pettigrow se ratatina davantage. Potter Sr voulut aider son ami, mais il eut un geste de recul horrifié quand sa main entra par mégarde en contact avec la peau probablement froide et en décomposition de la morte. Lupin et Potter Sr échangèrent un regard. Ils l'installèrent comme Black Jr le leur avait demandé et ils se dépêchèrent de s'en éloigner.

Le plus terrible était l'odeur mais personne n'osait en faire la remarque ou se boucher le nez. Trop incommodé par la puanteur et agacé par cet excès de délicatesse, Draco attrapa la baguette de Pettigrow. « _Inodorus_. »

Si Black le gratifia d'un regard noir, les autres se décrispèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement. Draco laissa tomber la baguette à terre et s'affala, l'équilibre chancelant.

Evans, toujours en faction devant la porte, fut la première à briser le silence. « Sirius... » Elle hésita puis n'osa pas continuer. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à l'assemblée mais les autres semblaient aussi paniqués qu'elle à l'idée de s'adresser à Black.

« Oui ? » l'encouragea le Gryffondor. Il avait les traits tirés, mais il ne semblait pas du tout sur le point de s'effondrer.

Evans eut un moment de doute puis se décida : « Tu sais où sont Moïra et Silver ? Ils étaient avec toi ? » Sa voix n'était pas très assurée et son regard fuyant.

« Carolis était avec nous, mais je ne sais pas où elle est. » répondit Black d'une voix fatiguée. « Je devais être inconscient. Quant à Knight, il est là. » Il se tourna vers Draco et d'un geste du menton le désigna. « C'est lui. »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Draco. « Vraiment ? » s'étonna Potter Sr.

Irrité d'être le centre de mire, Draco bougonna : « Oui, c'est bien moi. On peut passer à autre chose ? »

Il avait été ébranlé par l'évocation de sa camarade. Le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté quand il avait révélé être un Aspirant lui était revenu en mémoire. La nuit du bal, quand il l'avait enserrée pour la protéger d'un loup-garou, elle l'avait gratifié du même regard. Du mépris et de la hauteur, dans chacune de ses prunelles. Draco ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter autant de dédain. Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi cela l'affectait autant que le regard de la jeune sorcière se soit terni de cette manière.

« KNIGHT ! » cria Evans.

« Quoi ? » répondit-il agacé par cette intervention intempestive dans ses pensées.

« Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Moïra ? » reprit-elle.

Draco émit un petit reniflement. Pourquoi cette sang-de-bourbe posait une telle question ? En quoi cela l'intéressait ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle comme si Moïra était soudainement devenue sa grande amie ? Il fixa longuement le regard trop vert d'Evans puis détourna les yeux et marmonna une rapide explication.

« Comment ? » fit-elle, en portant la main à son oreille pour signifier qu'elle n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il venait de dire.

En plus elle était sourde ! « Elle a été emmenée par les Mangemorts. »

Les exclamations de circonstances ne se firent pas attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? » fit Lily d'une voix blanche. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que sa voix qui était blanche.

« Mais pourquoi l'enlever ? » demanda Pettigrow. « Elle n'a aucune valeur ! »

Draco plissa les yeux de colère, Pettigrow verdit.

« Aucune valeur ? » répéta Adhonores. Il y avait un accent surpris dans son ton, mais Draco n'aurait juré de rien. « Personne n'a aucune valeur. »

« Je veux dire qu'habituellement, » s'expliqua Pettigrow en lançant des regards inquiets à Draco. « ils se contentent de tuer et de laisser les cadavres sur place. »

« Peter ! » claqua Potter Sr, tandis que Black s'était brusquement retourné et dévisageait avec insistance le maladroit.

« Ce n'est pas... Sirius, je... » Pettigrow s'emmêlait misérablement et lamentablement les baguettes, ce qui arracha un petit rictus à Draco. Très divertissant !

« Ça va ! » coupa fraîchement Black, laissant bien entendre que ça n'allait pas du tout. Pettigrow afficha une mine contrite et Draco vit dans cette tension un certain réconfort à son triste état. Rien de mieux pour vous consoler que de voir des gens encore plus malheureux que vous.

« Peter n'a pas tort » reprit Black d'une voix plus calme. « S'ils ont pris la peine d'emmener Carolis, c'est qu'elle représente quelque chose pour eux. Il y a donc de fortes chances qu'elle soit encore en vie. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est encore en vie. » coupa Draco, quelque peu exaspéré par leur intérêt feint.

« Tu sais quelque chose ? » demanda Lupin.

Draco renifla avec hauteur. « Il se pourrait. »

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » s'énerva Potter Sr. « Nous n'allons quand même pas te supplier. »

L'idée était séduisante mais au vu des regards de tous ces Gryffondor appuyés sur lui, Draco sentit qu'il n'était pas en mesure d'exiger quoi que ce soit.

« Carolis ne craint rien, parce qu'elle ne s'appelle pas Carolis. » lâcha-t-il finalement avec mauvaise humeur. Qui oserait faire couler un sang pareil ?

S'il en était aussi persuadé alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il autant ? Il n'y avait pourtant aucune raison : son nom lui garantissait la vie sauve et elle savait se défendre (elle l'avait largement prouvé en faisant éclater la gorge d'un loup-garou à mains nues). Il n'avait donc aucune raison de s'inquiéter...

_S'inquiéter_ ? Draco s'offusqua du mot.

Etait-il possible qu'il s'inquiète, _lui_ ? ... Pour quelqu'un qui ne représentait rien ?...

Moïra était-elle vraiment 'quelqu'un qui ne représentait rien' ?

Arg ! Etait-ce _vraiment_ le moment de se poser ce genre de questions ? Il refoula en arrière-plan toutes ses interrogations et revint à la situation présente, déjà hautement inquiétante : il était coincé dans une pièce poussiéreuse avec pleins de Gryffondor qui se sentaient des âmes de samouraïs kamikazes.

« Et comment s'appelle-t-elle alors ? » demanda suspicieusement Potter Sr.

Draco avait grandement conscience de l'instant dramatique. Il y avait des phrases qui restaient dans l'Histoire et celle qu'il s'apprêtait à dire en faisait partie. Il se racla la gorge pour préparer son effet (il ne manquait plus que sa voix s'éraille !).

« _Moïra Hécate Grindelwald_. »

Il y eut un instant de silence dont Draco se délecta.

« Grindelwald ? Comme le Glacier en Suisse ? » demanda Evans perplexe.

Ahh ! Ces enfants de Moldus ! Ils avaient un don incomparable pour vous ruiner un effet dramatique. « Espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe ! » se contenta-t-il de lâcher.

Potter Sr fit mine de se jeter sur Draco, mais Lupin se mit en travers. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, James ! » le tança le loup-garou d'une voix dure. Potter essaya un instant de contourner son ami, mais Lupin le saisit par le bras. Potter résista puis consentit à se plier à la volonté son ami. Le loup-garou s'assura que Potter Sr n'allait pas subitement se lancer sur Draco puis il s'approcha du Serpentard et se pencha vers son oreille. « Tiens ta langue fourchue ou je te l'arrache. » le menaça-t-il à voix basse.

Draco fit mine de ne pas être impressionné mais ses entrailles se liquéfièrent de trouille. Dur de déterminer ce qui était le plus effrayant : le regard jaune ? le timbre de la voix ? ou bien la poigne serrée douloureusement sur son épaule ? (La menace était également hautement terrifiante.)

« Lily, Grindelwald est une famille de sorciers. » expliqua Adhonores.

« Il y a trente ans, un Mage Noir issu de cette famille a tenté d'installer son règne. Une sorte de Tu-Sais-Qui. » expliqua (professeur) Lupin, reprenant sa place aux côtés de James Potter.

« C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui l'a vaincu. » acheva Potter Sr. « Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait des descendants. »

« Ils ont été exilés à l'extrême nord du pays et sont retenus prisonniers dans leur propre domaine. » intervint Black. « Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il y a des Arachnotrucs près de chez elle. » ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent faire d'elle ? » demanda Lily.

Black se passa la main sur le visage et se frotta la tête. « Il ne faut pas croire que Voldemort a décidé de prendre le pouvoir il y a cinq ans. Il se prépare depuis bien plus longtemps. Il a d'abord cherché au sein de toutes les grandes familles des soutiens. Il est puissant magiquement parlant, mais une prise de pouvoir demande plus que ça : il faut avoir des relations, des alliés. La famille Grindelwald a refusé l'alliance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Grindelwald avait un fils, mais il a perdu la tête à la suite d'une manipulation dangereuse. Depuis, c'est sa femme qui prend les décisions. C'est une femme dévorée par l'ambition. Je suppose qu'elle rêve de relever le nom de la famille et compte pour cela sur sa fille. Il est hors de question pour elle de s'allier à la victoire d'un autre. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que Moïra était la petite fille de Grindelwald. »

Draco était plus que surpris que Black en sache autant sur le sujet. Lui-même – et il n'était pas n'importe qui – ignorait totalement que Grindelwald avait une famille. On imagine toujours très difficilement les Mages Noirs en pères de famille. Draco fit une grimace intérieure à l'image du Seigneur des Ténèbres faisant sauter sur ses genoux quelque bambin geignard et malodorant.

« Dumbledore a pris un gros risque en l'acceptant dans l'école. De plus, il a enfreint un ordre ministériel. Si jamais cela venait à se savoir, il pourrait se faire renvoyer. »

« Le professeur Dumbledore a foi en l'être humain. » décréta de façon sentencieuse Lupin.

« En l'être humain ? » répéta Draco avec ironie en regardant le loup-garou droit dans les yeux.

Lupin saisit l'allusion. Ses yeux se plissèrent en deux fentes jaunes. « Je veux dire que ce n'est pas parce que tu descends d'une famille Noire que tu es forcément destiné à devenir un Mage Noir. »

« Est-ce que tu arrives à quelque chose, Meredith ? » demanda Black, ou l'art de détourner un sujet de conversation pénible.

« Je répare les os, les muscles, les nerfs. » Elle fit une pause puis reprit. « Il faut que tu saches que je ne peux rien contre le maléfice qui lui a été lancé. Je n'ai pas ce pouvoir. Il doit voir le plus vite possible un Médicomage. Quand je ferme une plaie, une autre s'ouvre ailleurs. C'est un travail sans fin et un supplice continu pour ton père. »

« Je sais que Henry est là, mais je ne vois pas comment le retrouver. »

« Mon père ? Vous l'avez rencontré ? » s'étonna Potter Sr.

Black hocha la tête. « Oui, il était avec Maugrey Fol-Œil. » précisa-t-il.

« Il détalait comme un lapin. » souligna perfidement Draco. Il était énervé et distiller son fiel le calmait.

James releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Sous-entendrais-tu que mon père fuyait ? »

« En tout cas, il était pressé. »

« James... » prévint Lupin.

Le Gryffondor signifia au loup-garou qu'il ne chercherait pas à se jeter sur Draco pour lui retirer la colonne vertébrale avec les dents, même si ça le démangeait furieusement.

« Et Orpheo ? Quelqu'un l'a vu ? » demanda Evans.

Tous firent signe que non. Draco émit un petit grognement : dans quel pétrin s'était encore fourré son 'cousin' ?

« Il n'était pas avec vous ? » grommela-t-il.

« Si. » soupira Evans. « Mais nous avons été séparés. »

« Oui, d'ailleurs James, comment vous êtes vous tous retrouvés ? et comment avez-vous échappé aux Mangemorts près de la Forêt Interdite ? » demanda Black.

Potter Sr écarquilla les yeux. « Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« On vous a vu, Remus, Peter et toi, vous enfuir dans la Forêt poursuivis pas des Mangemorts. »

« Vous nous avez vus ? » s'étonna Potter Sr. « Il faut que tu m'expliques ça ! »

« La carte-miroir. »

Potter Sr hocha la tête, puis il raconta leur périple à travers le château, le siège à la dalle ronde et Lupin touché par un maléfice. Draco tressaillit à l'évocation de la stèle qui masquait l'accès à la source du pouvoir de Poudlard. Ou bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait définitivement rayer Poudlard de la carte ou il voulait s'approprier le puits débordant de Magie.

« Il a reçu un très mauvais maléfice. » précisa Pettigrow.

« Le jour où tu verras un bon maléfice. » se moqua Draco.

« Nous avons finalement réussi à sortir du château. » reprit Potter Sr, ignorant la remarque du Serpentard. « Mais nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un Mangemort qui s'est avéré être... »

« Minigalle. » acheva Black. « On sait. Elle t'a jeté un sort et puis des Mangemorts sont arrivés et vous vous êtes échappés. » résuma Black. « Mais comment ? et surtout : quel était le sort ? Moïra pensait que c'était un Imperium mais ce n'est pas possible. »

« C'était bien un Imperium. » sourit Potter.

« Mais comment as-tu pu y résister ? » s'étonna Black.

« Grâce à ça. » Et Potter sortit de sa poche un petit objet rond.

« La Roue du Destin ? »

« Elle nous a été extrêmement utile. Je ne sais pas comment elle a atterri dans ma cape mais sans elle, je ne pense pas que nous nous en serions aussi bien sortis. Minigalle a fait l'erreur de me menacer avec l'Imperium. Il y a une section 'Volonté'. Je m'en suis servi pour renforcer la mienne et j'ai pu résister à ses ordres. »

« Mais comment la Roue du Destin a-t-elle pu t'aider ? Ce n'est qu'un jouet, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de résister à un Sortilège Impardonnable. »

« Je suppose que Minigalle n'a pas dû y mettre beaucoup de puissance. Elle a sûrement pensé que je serais facile à manipuler. » Draco songea qu'il devait également y avoir une part de génétique : il était de notoriété publique que Potter Jr était capable de résister à un Imperium.

« Après, nous avons eu de la chance. Des Mangemorts sont brusquement arrivés, cela a créé une diversion et nous en avons profité pour nous réfugier dans la forêt. »

« Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'avance, comment se fait-il qu'ils ne vous aient pas rattrapés ? »

« Un coup des Dryades. » dit Evans.

« Les Dryades ? » s'exclama Black, presque joyeusement.

« A partir du moment où, James, Remus et Peter sont entrés dans la Forêt, ils étaient sous leur protection. »

« Les arbres tressaient leurs branches derrière nous, des arbustes se mettaient à pousser et de nouveaux chemins se créaient. Les Mangemorts n'ont jamais pu nous rattraper. Quand nous avons compris que nous ne risquions plus rien, nous nous sommes arrêtés. Une femme est alors apparue et elle a soigné Remus. Comme ça. » et il claqua des doigts.

« Ce ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça, mais l'esprit y est. » intervint Lupin.

« Nous avons repris notre chemin et nous sommes tombés sur Lily et Meredith. » continua Potter Sr.

« Un sacré coup de chance ! » précisa Draco.

« Pas vraiment en fait. » répliqua Potter Sr, le regard méfiant. « Nous pensions courir au hasard, mais je me rends compte maintenant que nous ne faisions que suivre le chemin que les Dryades ouvraient devant nous. »

« Et nous ? Comment nous avez-vous retrouvés ? » demanda Black.

Potter Sr sortit sa baguette et la posa à plat sur sa main droite. « _Pointe Sirius Hector Black_. » La baguette tourna d'elle-même dans la paume de Potter et s'arrêta devant Black. « Une petite variante du 'pointe au nord'. » sourit avec fierté Potter. « Au lieu d'indiquer un point cardinal, cela indique la position d'une personne. C'est en voyant la montre d'Orpheo que j'en ai eu l'idée. »

« Et aucune nouvelle d'Orpheo ou de Carolis ? » demanda Black.

Potter Sr secoua la tête. « Le sort ne fonctionne pas sur lui. Pas plus qu'il ne fonctionne sur Moïra ou Silver. »

Ils échangèrent tous des regards. Draco était à peu près persuadé que la majorité en connaissait la raison...

« Parce que ce ne sont pas leurs vrais noms ? » proposa Pettigrow.

Pas si bête que ça finalement !

Les Gryffondor s'agitèrent inconfortablement et baissèrent les yeux gênés, confirmant la pensée de Draco : ils avaient tous fini par comprendre qu'Orpheo Knight n'était qu'une identité d'emprunt.

Adhonores lâcha le père de Black. « Tu as fini ? » s'enquit le fils.

« Pas encore, mais il faut que je me repose. » dit-elle. Elle avait les yeux cernés et la respiration difficile.

« Tu ne peux pas arrêter... » s'inquiéta Black.

La créature couchée aux pieds d'Adhonores releva son étrange tête et grogna.

« Sirius ! » coupa Lupin. « Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause. »

Black fixa longuement Lupin puis il baissa la tête en poussant un soupir de frustration. « Excuse-moi Meredith. » grommela-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers la jeune sorcière et en voyant son état de fatigue, son expression se détendit et il se permit même un sourire de reconnaissance. « Tu as le droit de te reposer. »

« Sirius... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Potter le plus prudemment possible. « Qui a mis Pâris dans cet état ? et comment... Esther... ? » Il n'eut pas le courage d'achever sa question. Ses yeux fixaient le lit, sur lequel le cadavre reposait et auquel tout le monde évitait de penser mais pensait tout de même.

« C'est ma mère qui a fait ça. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent brusquement vers Black, tandis que Potter Sr ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans parvenir à articuler le moindre mot.

« C'est donc bien ta mère qui avait modifié _Illusion_ ? » demanda Evans, déstabilisée.

« Évidemment que non ! » s'emporta Black. « Elle a été contrainte à le faire. »

« Un Imperium ? » demanda Potter.

Black secoua la tête. « Elle était sous le contrôle d'un Nécromancien. »

Il y eut un lourd silence.

« Ils ne sont pas censés avoir disparu depuis que cette technique est devenue interdite ? » demanda Pettigrow.

« Si tu crois qu'une interdiction fait disparaître une technique, tu te fourres la baguette dans l'œil. » commenta Draco.

« Qui a fait ça ? » demanda Potter.

« Desmodus Rogue. » articula Black avec haine. Il brillait dans le regard du Gryffondor une détestation comme rarement Draco en avait vue.

« Le père de Severus Rogue ? » se risqua Lupin.

« Lui-même. » Les mâchoires de Black se contractèrent, tandis qu'il serrait furieusement le poing sur sa baguette.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? » gémit Pettigrow. « Le mieux serait peut-être d'attendre. » proposa-t-il. « Personne ne peut se douter que nous sommes là et ça va bien finir par se calmer. »

« Ça pourrait être une bonne idée, si elle ne reposait pas entièrement sur la victoire de la Défense. » remarqua sombrement Potter Sr.

Draco pourrait bien leur dire que Poudlard n'allait pas tomber – pas aujourd'hui en tout cas – mais cela ne garantissait pas qu'ils allaient tous s'en sortir (3).

« Tu crois qu'ils pourraient perdre ? » paniqua Evans.

« Les Mangemorts ont l'avantage du nombre. Si la Défense ne parvient pas à se faire envoyer des renforts, Poudlard ne pourra pas tenir. »

« Il y a toujours les Dryades. » s'exclama Black.

Evans secoua la tête. « Elles ont refusé de nous venir en aide. »

Black la dévisagea avec des yeux ronds. « Elles ont refusé ? »

Lily acquiesça tristement de la tête. Elle raconta alors comment avec Adhonores elles avaient échappé aux Furies, leur traversée de la Forêt Interdite et enfin leur rencontre avec les Dryades. « Elles ont déclaré qu'elles ne se mêlaient jamais des affaires humaines. » acheva-t-elle.

« Bref, nous voilà revenus à la case départ et des joueurs en moins. » grommela Draco dans l'indifférence générale.

« C'est pas vrai ! » Black donna un coup de pied dans un meuble, achevant de le détruire. « J'étais tellement persuadé que... Mais pourquoi alors nous envoyer chez les Dryades ? Pourquoi Torr a-t-il autant insisté ? »

« Le professeur Torr voulait nous mettre à l'abri. » fit Adhonores. « Les Dryades ne se mêlent pas des affaires humaines, mais elles protègent ceux qui le leur demandent, tant qu'ils sont sur leur territoire. »

Potter Sr se redressa et se mit à arpenter la pièce. Adhonores reprit sa tâche, sous le regard inquiet de Lupin.

« Il faut agir ! » finit par décréter Potter Sr. Draco bascula la tête en arrière et tapa plusieurs fois le mur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?

« Je ne supporte pas de rester enfermé ici, sans rien pouvoir faire. » déclara Potter.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire ? » s'énerva Draco. « Te lancer dans la bataille et détruire le plus de Mangemorts possible ? Tu ne tiendras pas trois secondes ! » Il commençait à en avoir ras le chapeau des Potter et de leurs actes de bravoure suicidaires.

Potter arrêta son va-et-vient et tança Draco. « Et toi, ça ne te ronge pas ? Moïra est quelque part dehors, en danger, et ça ne te fait rien ? »

Draco fit un effort démesuré pour retenir en lui-même sa réaction. « Cela ne te concerne pas. »

Le noble Gryffondor prit cette réponse avec un air de dédain. « Vive l'amitié des Serpentard ! »

Draco eut un petit reniflement méprisant. Il se releva et toisa le Gryffondor. « Si tu crois que l'amitié des Gryffondor vaut davantage, c'est que tu te trompes lourdement sur la nature humaine et que ta faculté de jugement est défaillante. » Il pouvait parler celui qui se ferait trahir par son meilleur ami !

Tous les Gryffondor de la salle tressaillirent. Black sauta sur ses pieds, Evans tira sa baguette, la grosse bestiole grognait et Potter avait la baguette rougeoyante.

« Ça suffit ! » coupa Lupin. « Maintenant tout le monde se calme ! Sirius tu te rassieds, James tu ranges cette baguette et silence Pan ! Ça vaut également pour toi, Knight ! » Les deux Gryffondor hésitèrent un moment puis se plièrent aux exigences de leur ami. Evans resta raide de fureur, baguette au poing. Draco, énervé, s'adossa au mur et fixa son attention sur un vieux planisphère indéchiffrable, punaisé au mur.

Quand Lupin se fut assuré que personne n'allait sauter à la gorge de personne, il reprit plus calmement. « La situation est simple... »

« Hmph... » fit Draco avec hauteur.

« Tu veux dire quelque chose ? » s'interrompit froidement Lupin.

« Non, j'expulsais juste un trop plein d'air. »

« Estime-toi heureux de pouvoir encore en expulser... » Les deux adolescent échangèrent un long regard, Draco baissa le premier les yeux. Il ne supportait pas de fixer ces yeux trop jaunes. Cela avait la méchante manie de raviver en lui les souvenirs de la nuit du Bal. Il enfonça son poing tremblant dans sa poche et s'assit sur une chaise à moitié défoncée.

« Nous avons deux possibilités : nous sortons ou nous restons ici. Le château est grand et il y a peu de chance que l'on vienne nous débusquer dans cette salle. » Lupin marqua une pause puis reprit. « Les problèmes sont : un : l'état alarmant du père de Sirius, deux : l'enlèvement de Carolis. Dans les deux cas, nous n'avons pas le luxe du temps. Il faut trouver un Médicomage rapidement et récupérer Moïra tout aussi vite. De plus, certains d'entre nous vont devoir sortir et il va nous falloir un plan. »

« Certains d'entre nous ? » reprit d'une voix tremblotante Pettigrow.

« Il serait assez imprudent que nous sortions à sept, nous nous ferions vite repérer. Mais une équipe de deux ou trois devrait pouvoir circuler, surtout que nous avons une cape d'invisibilité. Les autres resteront à l'abri et surveilleront l'état de Mr Black. »

« A l'abri ? » répéta Draco avec ironie. Il jeta un regard sur la salle. « Un rat dans une souricière est plus à l'abri que nous. » Mais personne n'accorda la moindre attention à sa remarque.

« J'ai un plan ! » déclara dramatiquement Black. « Je vais chercher Henry ou Pomfresh. » Draco haussa les yeux au plafond. En quoi était-ce un plan ?

« Et comment comptes-tu les trouver ? » demanda Peter.

« Je l'aiderai. » déclara Potter Sr. « Avec le sort de localisation, on aura tôt fait de les repérer. » Black et Potter échangèrent un regard d'intelligence et Draco de grimacer. « Et maintenant que nous connaissons le véritable nom de Moïra, nous pourrons également la localiser. » ajouta Potter.

« Et puis quoi après ? » s'énerva Draco.

Draco n'en connaissait pas la raison exacte mais il était furieux. L'attitude des Gryffondor, leur confiance, leur solidarité, leur implication l'agaçaient au plus haut point. Comment pouvaient-ils décider aussi simplement de venir en aide à Moïra, alors qu'ils ne connaissaient rien d'elle ?

« Vous croyez que vous avez la moindre chance ? » s'énerva-t-il. « Ouvrez les yeux ! Qu'est-ce que nous sommes ? Une poignée d'Apprentis blessés, épuisés, dont les professeurs se révèlent les uns après les autres être des traîtres : Eternat, Minigalle ! Quant à ceux qui sont censés nous défendre, on ne sait pas où ils sont. Où est Dumbledore ? McGonagall ? Torr ? Dawn ? N'y a-t-il pas un siège de la Défense ? Désolé, mais on ne voit pas grand monde. Tout ce que nous allons rencontrer dehors ce sont des Arachnotrucs, des Furies, des Mangemorts enivrés par la victoire. » Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Pendant un instant, personne ne bougea ou n'osa le contredire. Ils ne firent pas non plus semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu : il avait touché un point sensible.

« Minigalle n'est pas une traîtresse. » dit calmement Black.

* * *

« Tu connaissais bien Black ? » demanda Eternat.

« Esther Black ? Pas spécialement... Pourquoi ? »

« Je croyais... Avant de venir à Poudlard, tu travaillais au Ministère, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y faisais quoi déjà ? »

« Tu peux me dire en quoi c'est le moment de parler de ça ? »

« Je fais juste la conversation. »

« Il n'y en a pas besoin. Où va-t-on ? » demanda avec impatience le professeur Minigalle. « Le château est de l'autre côté. »

« J'ai un problème à régler avant. »

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus urgent que d'apporter Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Non, ça ne peut pas attendre. »

Ils avançaient en suivant la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Harry s'étonnait de ce détour mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il lorgnait du côté des arbres espérant voir surgir de derrière un des troncs un secours providentiel. Mais rien ne surgissait.

« Donc tu ne connaissais pas Black ? » reprit Eternat avec insistance après un long silence.

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise ? » répondit le professeur Minigalle, excédée.

« En fait, tu n'as pas répondu. »

« _Non_, je ne la connaissais pas ! »

« Étrange... » fit Eternat. Il leva les yeux d'un air inspiré vers le ciel étoilé.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ? » s'impatienta la sorcière.

« Que tu ne l'aies jamais rencontrée au Ministère. »

« Tu débarques ou quoi ! Black ne travaille pas au Ministère. »

« _Travaillait_ ! Elle est morte je te le rappelle. » corrigea Eternat. « Et si, elle travaillait au Ministère. Pas à plein temps, il est vrai. Mais d'après mes renseignements, elle y était souvent convoquée ces derniers mois. »

Minigalle fronça les sourcils. « Convoquée ? Comment ça convoquée ? Pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de la convoquer ? »

« Mais parce qu'elle était un membre de l'ordre de la Salamandre. »

Minigalle pilla net. « Esther Black, un membre de la Salamandre ? » répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

Harry, oublia quelques secondes le froid grelottant, pour se demander ce qu'était cet ordre. A la réaction de son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, il semblait que c'était un groupe qui jouissait d'une grande notoriété.

« Un membre particulièrement gênant d'ailleurs. » précisa Eternat. « Je ne sais pas comment, mais elle avait réussi à réunir un paquet d'informations à notre sujet. En particulier le nom des plus prestigieux d'entre nous. Effroyable n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry était surpris. Il pensait que la mère de Sirius était une conceptrice de jeux sorciers. Pourquoi Eternat faisait d'elle une sorte d'espionne ?

« En effet... » dit le professeur Minigalle d'une voix nouée. « Avait-elle eu le temps de transmettre la liste à ses supérieurs ? »

« Fort heureusement, non. »

La sorcière hocha imperceptiblement la tête, tandis que son regard fixait le paysage devant elle. « Cela est certain ? Elle n'avait pas fait une copie ? »

« Non, tu penses bien que nous avons pris soin de nous en assurer avant de l'éliminer. »

Harry s'arrêta net, obligeant les autres à faire de même. Eternat sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Brave Gryffondor, va ! » Sans ménagement, il le poussa en avant, le forçant à marcher. « Et maintenant, ne t'arrête plus ! » Le ton était menaçant. Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pu être impressionné, voire effrayé, mais actuellement cette violence ne fit qu'ajouter à sa fureur.

« Le problème c'est que cela signifie qu'il y a une fuite, une taupe... » reprit le Mangemort, comme si de rien était. Il étudia de façon appuyée le visage de sa collègue. Elle le remarqua et releva avec hauteur le menton.

« Et tu m'accuses ? »

Les deux Mangemorts se dévisagèrent longuement, puis Eternat se fendit d'un sourire. « Non, non, je ne t'accuse pas... »

Touéris semblait de plus en plus nerveux. Ses oreilles mobiles guettaient le moindre bruit et sa queue fouettait furieusement l'air.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une belle nuit ? » badina Eternat.

« Si. » répondit distraitement Minigalle. Elle avait remarqué l'attitude de Touéris et cela l'inquiétait.

« Le ciel est dégagé, nous allons remporter une bataille importante. » continuait Eternat.

« Si tu le dis. »

Les grelottements mettaient Harry au supplice, car ils se répercutaient sur sa côte cassée.

« Oui, oui je le dis. » Il se tut, inspira à pleins poumons et se fendit d'un immense sourire. « J'aime l'hiver ! » Sa collègue hocha vaguement la tête. « Tu sais Esméralda, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regretter que tu n'aies pas réussi à prendre part une seule fois à un de nos succès. Je t'avais pourtant assuré que nous remportions toujours avec éclat toutes nos batailles. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, dans une guerre, on ne peut pas remporter toutes les batailles. » Le sphinx grognait maintenant et les Furies couinaient en réponse.

« Je sais bien, mais tu n'en auras vue aucune. Ça me chagrine. »

« Aucune ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et ce soir ? »

« Tu ne la verras pas non plus. »

« Comment ça ? » s'étonna le professeur Minigalle, oubliant subitement les grognements de Touéris.

« Eh bien oui, tu seras morte avant la victoire. »

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » s'écria James, une fois la surprise passée. « Je l'ai vue retirer son capuchon Remus et Peter également. Ainsi que toi, à travers la carte-miroir. »

« Certes je l'ai vue retirer son capuchon, mais elle n'en est pas pour autant une Mangemorte. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que... » commença James.

« C'est un membre de la Salamandre. » coupa Black.

Il y eut un grand silence.

« Je vais encore passer pour la sang-de-bourbe inculte. » dit Evans en fixant résolument Draco. Les autres réagirent à l'appellation dont elle se qualifiait elle-même. « Mais c'est quoi la Salamandre ? car je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas de la petite bestiole qu'on trouve dans les cheminées. »

« L'ordre de la Salamandre, » précisa Potter Sr. « C'est la section d'élite du Ministère. De vrais pros ! Elle regroupe parmi les meilleurs sorciers de Grande-Bretagne et pas toujours les plus recommandables : ils sont prêts à s'acquitter de n'importe quelle tâche. »

Draco avait une fois ou deux fois vu ce nom dans un manuel d'Histoire. D'après ses souvenirs, l'Ordre avait été fondé au dix-septième siècle, période très trouble pour le monde sorcier britannique. Son rôle n'avait jamais été d'une clarté totale et, à travers les siècles, il n'était pas rare de constater quelques dérapages. En 1976, l'Ordre avait disparu dans des conditions obscures pour renaître immédiatement sous l'impulsion de Dumbledore qui lui avait alors donné le nom d'Ordre du Phénix.

« Leur particularité c'est qu'ils ne remplissent pas leurs fonctions à plein temps. Quand ils ne sont pas en mission, ils sont sorcier-tout-le-monde. Ils ont un emploi conventionnel, une famille et des passe-temps ordinaires. La couverture parfaite ! » continuait Potter Sr. « Le succès de leurs missions reposant sur l'anonymat, même leur entourage ignore qu'ils sont des Salamandres. Alors je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu as pu le découvrir Sirius. » acheva-t-il.

Black se racla la gorge, hésita un instant. « Ils ont des signes distinctifs. » résuma-t-il

« Comment le sais-tu ? » demanda Pettigrow. « C'est pas censé être un truc secret de reconnaissance ? » Le Maraudeur se tut et reprit précipitamment. « Tu n'es pas une Salamandre, quand même ? »

« Mais non ! » fit Black. Draco leva les yeux devant tant de bêtise. « Mais ma mère l'est... l'était. » corrigea-t-il sombrement.

Potter s'en étrangla. « Esther ? Une Salamandre ? »

« Mais je croyais que c'était une conceptrice de jeux. » se récria Pettigrow.

« Aussi. » soupira Black.

« Il a du mal avec le concept de couverture. » se moqua Draco, ce qui lui valut quelques regards de travers.

Draco était pour sa part impressionné à défaut d'être surpris. Il ne connaissait pas assez (pour ne pas dire 'pas du tout') Esther Black pour que la nouvelle le choque, mais elle permettait d'expliquer pourquoi une conceptrice de jeu était capable de créer plusieurs mondes évolutifs, de manipuler Magie Haute et Elémentaire et avait les compétences pour tenir tête à un sorcier-guerrier de la trempe de Pâris Black.

« Même si Minigalle est une Salamandre, il n'en reste pas moins possible qu'elle soit une traîtresse. » fit Lupin.

Black secoua la tête. « Je suis sûr que c'est une infiltrée. »

« Pourquoi nous avoir menacés alors ? »

« Comme l'a très justement et _délicatement_ fait remarquer Peter, les Mangemorts ne s'embarrassent pas de faire des prisonniers ! » Le Maraudeur incriminé se ratatina piteusement.

« Mais James l'intéressait beaucoup ! » insista Lupin.

« Peut-être mais a-t-elle fait mention de toi ou Pettigrow ? »

« Non, pas spécialement. » reconnut le loup-garou.

« Et pourtant vous êtes encore en vie. »

« Mais Knight est également en vie et apparemment seul Moïra Carolis... euh... Grindelwald, » rectifia Lupin « ... avait de l'importance pour eux. » Draco grommela quelques insultes à l'encontre du loup-garou qui osait mettre en doute sa valeur.

« Décidément, il y en a du beau monde cette année parmi les profs ! » remarqua Pettigrow. « Une Duelliste de la guilde d'Artemis, une sorcière de l'ordre de la Salamandre, un Mangemort ! » compta-t-il sur ses doigts.

« Un Mangemort ? Tu appelles ça du beau monde ? » s'exclama Evans, outrée. Draco haussa les sourcils, le Maraudeur avait décidément l'habitude de parler plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait...

Quant à la galerie de personnages peu ordinaires qui peuplaient Poudlard, il ne fallait pas non plus oublier de regarder du côté des élèves, songea Draco : le fils d'une Sans-Nom, la petite fille de Grindelwald, l'héritière des Empoisonneurs, le fils du dernier Nécromancien de Grande Bretagne et deux transfuges d'une autre époque (et pas des moindres !). A côté de cela, la présence d'un loup-garou semblait presque insignifiante. Dumbledore en prenant le commandement de Poudlard n'avait pas fait dans la demie mesure ! Si ça se trouvait le bestiaire de l'école était plus étendu ! Il y avait peut-être un vampire ? une goule ? un demi-géant ? Ah oui, c'était déjà fait ! Un héritier des quatre Fondateurs ?... Il devait y avoir un pari en cours dans le cercle des directeurs de Poudlard : à celui qui rassemblerait le plus de cas surprenants sous son administration !

* * *

« Morte ? » répéta le professeur Minigalle. Elle ne semblait ni épouvantée, ni perturbée, à peine surprise. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Il me semble évident que l'on ne peux tolérer une Salamandre aussi active que toi à l'intérieur de nos forces. »

« Tu m'accuses donc ? »

« Oui, effectivement. »

Harry, qui allait de surprise en surprise, dévisageait alternativement Eternat et Minigalle.

« Et sur quelles preuves ? » demanda calmement Minigalle.

« Pour te dire vrai, tu as été démasquée à l'instant même où _mon_ Seigneur a posé sa marque sur toi. Il a l'heureuse habitude de sonder l'esprit de ses Mangemorts à ce moment. Alors message à tes camarades, la prochaine fois qu'ils voudront nous infiltrer, qu'ils en prennent un déjà tatoué. »

Le professeur Minigalle plongea la main dans l'intérieur de son manteau pour en tirer probablement sa baguette mais les Furies furent plus rapides et la saisirent brutalement. La sorcière hurla au contact épouvantable et se débattit. Touéris se ramassa et bondit pour venir en aide à la sorcière. Eternat brandit sa baguette.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

Le rayon vert frappa le sphinx en plein saut. La créature acheva son bond dans les airs et s'effondra sur le sol à quelques pas de Harry, pour ne plus se relever.

Mort.

Harry crut que ses forces allaient l'abandonner, que son courage allait s'envoler. La vision du regard terne du sphinx, de son expression figée dans un masque d'opiniâtreté le saisit à la gorge et retourna son estomac, extrayant de ses souvenirs l'image de Cédric Diggory étendu les bras en croix.

« TOUERIS ! » appela Minigalle. Les Furies raffermirent leur prise.

« Je te l'ai dit quand tu as émis le souhait de me rejoindre : tu n'auras pas le droit à l'erreur. » Elle fixa sur lui ses beaux yeux. « Tu ne pleures pas ? » s'étonna-t-il. Elle le défia hargneusement. « Tu ne me crains pas non plus ? » Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, Eternat détourna le premier le regard. Il s'approcha de la forêt puis s'arrêta et revint sur ses pas. « C'était quoi ta mission exactement ? » Minigalle garda le silence. « Me séduire pour t'infiltrer, je suppose ? Ça t'a amusé de faire la putain du gouvernement ? » Minigalle se raidit sous l'insulte, ce qui arracha un sourire à Eternat. « Amusant que tu sois devenue si susceptible. » Il saisit le visage de la sorcière dans ses mains. Elle se cabra mais les Furies lui rappelèrent qu'elle n'était pas libre de ses mouvements.

« Ne me touche pas ! » lui cracha-t-elle.

Sans tenir compte de l'injonction, le Mangemort planta impérieusement un baiser sur la bouche de la demie Vélane. Elle eut un haut le corps, Harry se raidit. La silhouette noire la surplombait, la pressait, la dominait, la drainait. Harry se débattit, horrifié et écœuré. Alors que les Furies sifflaient leurs menaces, Eternat se recula prestement la lèvre en sang : le professeur Minigalle l'avait mordu. Il répondit par une gifle dont la violence fit chanceler la sorcière. Elle releva la tête orgueilleusement. Entre des mèches de cheveux, perçaient ses yeux amincis par la haine. Elle voulut se jeter sur le Mangemort, mais les Furies la retinrent, leurs griffes s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, lui arrachant un cri.

« Professeur ! » hurla Harry, horrifié.

La sorcière palissait à vue d'œil et son visage se creusait de manière impressionnante. Elle respirait de façon saccadée et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Eternat s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche. « Tu as une mine horrible, Esméralda. Les Furies ne te réussissent vraiment pas. »

Elle tenta de répliquer quelque chose mais ne parvint à émettre qu'un son indéfini. Harry était glacé jusqu'aux os. Les genoux de la sorcière fléchirent et sa tête bascula en avant.

« Lâchez-la. » ordonna calmement Eternat. Les Furies s'exécutèrent en grognant de frustration. Le professeur Minigalle vacilla un instant puis se stabilisa.

« Tu vas crever ! Ordure ! Je te jure que tu vas mourir ! » promit-elle à bout de souffle.

Eternat fixa Harry. Aucune expression ne s'imprimait sur son visage. Harry était furieux. Furieux de ne pouvoir rien faire, de ne pouvoir inquiéter le Mangemort. Eternat observait l'agonie du professeur Minigalle sans s'émouvoir, puis placidement reprit. « Tu connais la particularité des salamandres, gamin ? » la question prit Harry au dépourvu. « Ce sont des petites bêtes qui résistent aux flammes. » expliqua-t-il. Eternat releva la tête et croisa le regard de Harry.

« Non... non... » Harry secouait la tête, redoutant le pire. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'allait pas... il ne ferait pas...

« Tu crois que c'est vrai ? »

« Vous... »

Eternat tendit la baguette. Il ne regardait pas Minigalle, il fixait Harry. Mais Harry ne voyait que les yeux de son professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques qui s'écarquillaient de terreur. « Gamin, c'est fini de jouer ! Ici, on est dans la cour des grands et les méchants y sont vraiment méchants ! »

« NOOOOOOONNNNNNNN »

« _Incendio ! _»

Harry vit comme au ralenti le bout de la baguette devenir rouge puis s'embraser. Le sort quitta la baguette et frappa le professeur Minigalle. La sorcière poussa un hurlement suraigu. Harry cria avec elle, puis ses forces l'abandonnèrent. S'il ne tomba pas à terre, ce fut seulement parce que les Furies le maintenaient avec force.

« Apparemment, non. » déclara très calmement Eternat.

L'esprit de Harry se ferma, refusant en bloc tout ce qui se passait. Ses sens se bloquèrent. Il n'entendit plus les cris, ne respira plus l'odeur abominable de chair calcinée, il ne vit plus les flammes lécher le corps, ronger la chair et dévoiler les os. La tête lui tournait, ses jambes étaient molles, les nerfs de ses bras étaient anesthésiés, les mains des Furies ne le blessaient plus, son os brisé était oublié, sa cicatrice ne le lançait plus. Son esprit s'était déconnecté.

* * *

« Quelle importance que Minigalle soit une _gentille_ ou une _méchante_ ! » intervint Draco. Il insista ironiquement sur les deux adjectifs manichéens si chers aux Gryffondor. « Cela ne change en rien notre situation ! »

Black ignora insolemment l'intervention de Draco. « Vous n'êtes pas obligés de nous suivre mais... »

Draco serra les mâchoires de colère.

« Je viens ! » coupa Evans.

« Tu es sûre Lily ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non pas du tout. » Potter Sr sourit, Draco grommela.

Allez ! Qu'ils se tuent et qu'on en parle plus, songea-t-il. Ça lui ferait toujours un problème de moins, car selon toute logique, si ces deux-là se tuaient avant de pondre Potter-rien-ne-me-tue alors Draco n'irait pas en retenue le jour de la rentrée de 1995, il ne trouverait pas les Portes, ne remonterait pas le temps et ne se retrouverait donc pas coincé dans une salle puante, fourbu, endolori, entouré de Gryffondor et menacé de mort par des amis de son père !

« Si seulement, nous savions ce qu'il faut faire. » gémit Pettigrow.

« Bonne idée ! la prochaine fois qu'on se fera attaquer, je penserai à me munir d'une boule de cristal. » grommela Draco.

« Tu vas te taire, à la fin ! » claqua Lupin. « Je sais que tu as peur, mais tu ne nous aides pas avec tes commentaires sarcastiques. »

« Moi ? Moi ? Moi, j'ai _peur_ ? » s'étrangla Draco. « Certainement pas ! »

Evidemment qu'il avait peur ! Qui n'aurait pas peur dans une situation pareille ? Lupin haussa les yeux au plafond signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe. Maudits soient les loups-garous !

« Moi, j'ai peur. » claironna tranquillement une voix.

Un silence choqué s'ensuivit. Qui avait parlé ? Qui avait osé dire ce que tout le monde ressentait mais refusait d'admettre à haute et intelligible voix ?

« J'ai peur. » répéta Adhonores. « Et je suis très fatiguée. » Il était en effet assez évident que la jeune sorcière n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. S'occuper de Black Sr l'avait sans conteste énormément épuisée.

La grosse bestiole qui l'accompagnait posa la tête sur ses genoux et Lupin passa le bras autour de ses épaules. « Nous avons tous peur. » déclara-t-il doucement.

Les réactions à cette affirmation furent diverses et variées : Evans acquiesça silencieusement, Pettigrow marqua son soulagement d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à trembler de tous ses os, Black tiqua légèrement et Potter eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Si tu veux Meredith, tu peux rester ici. Tu n'es pas obligée de nous accompagner. » proposa ce dernier.

Elle s'adressa à Lupin : « Tu vas y aller ? »

« Je peux rester avec toi. » proposa-t-il. Adhonores se tourna vers Evans tandis que Lupin la fixait avec des yeux de merlan frit. « Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

« Je préfère que tu y ailles et que tu veilles sur Lily. »

« Tu vas rester seule ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Je... je pourrais rester avec elle... » offrit Pettigrow.

Draco émit un petit rire cynique. Il était certain que cette présence allait rassurer Adhonores : elle aurait au moins la consolation de se dire qu'il y avait plus froussard qu'elle.

Black compta sur ses doigts : « James, Lily, Remus et moi. Ça fait deux équipes de deux et... »

« Comment comptez-vous la récupérer ? »

Black cligna des yeux. « Qui ça ? »

Comment ça 'Qui ça ?' ?

« Moïra ! » grogna Draco avec exaspération. Pas sa baguette ! (il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à la récupérer ! ce maudit Mangemort l'avait toujours en sa possession.) « Parce que ça ne va pas être aussi simple que vous êtes en train de vous l'imaginer ! Impossible de s'en remettre à la chance ou à une petite roue de je-ne-sais-quoi ! »

« Ne nous sous-estime pas ! »

« Je sais ! Vous êtes des Animagi, vous avez échappé à des créatures effrayantes, vous êtes magnifiquement forts et blablabla... Mais là, il ne s'agit pas de mettre KO un gros bêta encapuchonné ! Il s'agit de s'en prendre à des Mangemorts expérimentés dans des pratiques magiques plus que noires et qui ne sourcillent pas devant une éviscération. L'un d'eux est un Wrestler contre qui même Moïra, qui est plutôt experte en la matière, n'a rien pu faire. Alors je vous le redemande : comment comptez-vous tenir tête à ce genre de sorciers ? Comment même pensez-vous pouvoir leur réchapper ? »

Black s'avança, arrogant et présomptueux. « Et que comptes-tu faire toi ? Rester ici ? »

Draco ne répondit rien.

« Tu veux te planquer ? Rester bien tapi en attendant que ça se passe et que d'autres s'occupent de te sauver la peau ? C'est ça ? » le questionna le Maraudeur, livide de rage.

Draco le toisait, impassible. Il pouvait sembler provocateur, la vérité c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Black s'approcha encore un peu plus. Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Draco.

« Mais écoute-moi bien, espèce de minable, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je vais sortir et trouver un Médicomage et Carolis. _Je ne laisserai pas mon père mourir !_ »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Quoiqu'il t'en coûte ? Même la vie d'un de tes amis ? »

Black perdit contenance, touché par la question. Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la pièce délabrée.

« Il y a une solution. » intervint Evans.

« Une solution ? A quoi ? » demanda Potter Sr.

« Pour le moment, nous ne savons pas _quoi_ faire, ni _comment_ faire. Mais... » Elle hésita, se mordilla la lèvre puis reprit. « ... Mais il y a un moyen de savoir. »

« A moins d'avoir une boule de cristal... » soupira Lupin.

Ou les Anamapas pensa Draco.

Evans eut un fugace sourire. « Précisément. » Elle porta lentement, presque à contrecoeur, les mains à son front.

« Lily ! » s'exclama Adhonores, interrompant Evans dans son geste.

« Le professeur Dawn m'a appris à mieux les contrôler. » assura Evans. Adhonores ne se tranquillisa pas pour autant.

De quoi parlaient-elles, s'inquiéta Draco. Quelle catastrophe allait encore s'abattre sur eux ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? » s'inquiéta Potter.

« Jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'avenir. »

* * *

Harry sortit de son hébétude en entendant le Mangemort s'adresser à lui. « Allez gamin, le Maître t'attend. » Le seul fait d'entendre la voix de cet homme le rendait malade de rage. La première pensée cohérente qu'il put concevoir, il la formula à haute et intelligible voix : « Je vous tuerai. Je le jure ! »

Eternat détailla Harry et éclata de rire. « Ce ne sont pas des paroles dignes d'un gentil Gryffondor. » Le Mangemort passa sa main dans les cheveux de Harry.

« Je fais le serment que je vous tuerai. » réitéra Harry.

Le visage d'Eternat se figea, la main toujours dans les cheveux se referma impitoyablement sur des mèches. Harry resta impassible, insensible à la douleur. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux du Mangemort, il se forçait à ne pas les cligner, à ne pas les détourner, à tel point qu'ils lui brûlèrent.

« Ne fais jamais un serment que tu ne peux pas tenir. » Harry ne répondit rien. « J'espère que le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'accordera le droit de te tuer et, crois-moi, _je fais le serment_ que ça prendra _très_ longtemps. » Harry ne s'effraya pas de la menace, l'aversion qu'il éprouvait ne laissait place à aucune autre émotion.

Eternat rompit le premier le contact oculaire et tourna les talons en faisant ondoyer sa cape. Comme Harry refusait obstinément de faire un pas, ses deux geôlières le soulevèrent de terre. Ils traversèrent en silence le parc désolé de Poudlard en direction du château. « Mais où sont-ils tous passés ? » murmurait Eternat, tandis qu'Harry imaginait tous les moyens possibles de faire abominablement souffrir son professeur de Vol. Ils croisèrent finalement un Mangemort qui en soutenait un second blessé.

« Eh toi ! » l'apostropha Eternat dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix.

Le Mangemort ainsi interpellé sursauta. « Moi ? » fit-il.

« Non, la momie qui est derrière toi. » Le Mangemort se retourna. « Bien sûr toi ! » s'impatienta Eternat. « Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de monde dans le parc ? »

« Ça se passe essentiellement dans le château maintenant. »

« Bien. » sourit Eternat. « Nous nous rapprochons de notre but. » Le Mangemort et son compagnon mal en point s'en allaient déjà mais Eternat les rappela. « Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Le Mangemort valide se figea. « Quoi ? »

« Où se trouve-t-il ? »

« Euh... Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas au courant... » Les deux Mangemorts s'éloignèrent prestement, sans demander leur reste.

« Tssss ! On ne peut pas dire qu'ils font tous honneur à notre cause. » Eternat fit un geste de la tête à l'adresse des Furies et ils reprirent leur chemin.

Quand, ils eurent dépassé une petite butte, le château de Poudlard apparut à Harry dans son ensemble. Ses hautes tours se dressaient fièrement dans la nuit, tandis qu'à ses lourdes portes closes se pressaient une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Ils se réunissaient de part et d'autre des marches en une masse compacte noire. A l'approche d'Eternat, ils s'écartèrent respectueusement et l'accompagnèrent de murmures étouffés. Le regard décidé, le professeur de Vol ignorait ces marques d'attention. Harry sentait les regards derrière les masques s'attarder sur lui. Les sorciers se tenaient à distance, indisposés par la présence des Furies.

Eternat gagna l'escalier auprès duquel se tenait un petit groupe de Mangemorts. L'un d'eux s'était même posté sur la première marche de façon à pouvoir regarder ses semblables de haut et dominer la situation. Les bras croisés et la posture fière, il accueillit fraîchement Eternat. « A visage découvert ? » commenta-t-il avec aigreur. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Harry.

« Toi par contre tu as la cagoule bien enfoncée sur la tête et la voix différente. » répondit Eternat. « Tu as même changé la couleur de tes yeux ! » s'exclama-t-il amusé. « Que de précautions, _Angelo_ ! » Le nom du Mangemort avait été prononcé avec une ironie évidente. Harry ne pouvait voir l'expression du Mangemort, mais il vit au redressement de son port qu'Eternat avait fait mouche. Harry perçut comme des cris étouffés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as attrapé, _Angelo_ ? » demanda Eternat avec une curiosité obséquieuse.

Angelo leva la main et l'agita. Les premiers Mangemorts qui formaient comme un rempart s'écartèrent et révélèrent un Mangemort qui tenait fermement Moïra Carolis. Les deux adolescents se dévisagèrent, surpris de se trouver face à l'autre dans une situation analogue.

Un rapide coup d'œil révéla que la Serpentard était sérieusement blessée. Sa joue était tuméfiée et son bras droit pendait piteusement le long de son corps. Elle ne semblait pas très vaillante sur ses jambes et résistait à peine à la pression que le Mangemort exerçait sur le bras gauche qu'il bloquait dans son dos.

Une fois remise de son étonnement, Moïra Carolis voulut dire quelque chose à Harry. Pour la convaincre de garder le silence, le Mangemort tordit un peu plus le bras au risque de lui démettre l'épaule. Par fierté, elle contint un cri, mais son corps ploya sous la souffrance.

Eternat fit un mouvement de tête vers Carolis. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec elle ? » demanda-t-il avec perplexité.

Angelo émit un petit ricanement content. « Cinq ans que tu bosses ici et tu ne sais pas quelle petite merveille est cette fille ? Quel prof tu fais ! »

Eternat fronça les sourcils, agacé, puis il haussa les épaules. « Que m'importe quel os tu apportes au Seigneur ! Moi j'ai un morceau de choix à lui offrir ! » Il tourna les talons, faisant virevolter sa cape (Harry se demanda même si Eternat ne s'était pas arrangé pour qu'il en soit ainsi). Les Furies lui emboîtèrent le pas, obligeant Harry à en faire autant.

« N'y va pas maintenant ! » lui lança Angelo. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va faire son entrée et tu sais bien qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on le dérange à ce moment là. Il aime les bonnes entrées. » ajouta Angelo avec une once de dérision dans la voix.

Eternat fixa Angelo, le visage au début impassible, puis il se fendit d'un grand sourire. « Je lui apporte la victoire. »

Angelo daigna alors enfin s'attarder sur Harry. Avec difficulté, il réprima sa surprise. « Le fils Potter... » murmura-t-il. La rage n'était pas loin.

« Lui-même ! » sourit Eternat. Les deux Mangemorts s'affrontèrent du regard, chacun jaugeant l'otage de l'autre par rapport au sien.

« Je vais vers la sortie. » déclara brusquement Angelo. Eternat se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire.

« Tu ne veux pas attendre la victoire finale, _Angelo_ ? »

« Une bataille c'est comme une fête, il faut savoir se retirer au bon moment... » déclara froidement le Mangemort. « Et puis j'ai un trésor à mettre à l'abri. » Angelo fit un geste aux deux Mangemorts qui encadraient Carolis, mais celui qui immobilisait l'adolescente secoua la tête. « Je veux rester. » déclara-t-il.

A travers leurs masques, les deux Mangemorts se fixèrent du regard, puis Angelo haussa les épaules et descendit les marches. « Très bien, fais comme tu veux ! » décida-t-il sans se retourner.

Il signifia au second Mangemort (un grand bien épais) qu'il devait se charger dorénavant de la garde de Moïra et s'éloigna sans prendre la peine de vérifier que l'échange s'effectuait convenablement.

Tandis que Moïra Carolis passait des mains d'un Mangemort à un autre, elle agrippa le regard de Harry. Elle tenta de lui articuler en silence quelque chose. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un mot, mais Harry ne parvint à le déchiffrer : la blessure à la joue déformait trop l'articulation de la jeune sorcière. Il voulut lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait répéter, mais elle avait déjà été avalée par la foule hostile.

« Une famille de lâches ! » statua Eternat en regardant Angelo disparaître.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet Angelo s'intéressait à Moïra Carolis. Il se rappela brusquement que Touéris avait traité la Serpentard de menteuse lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à lui sous le nom de Moïra Carolis. Cela avait-il un rapport avec sa véritable identité ? Alors que sa situation n'avait rien d'enviable, Harry se mit à craindre pour la vie de sa camarade. Y avait-il quelqu'un en mesure de lui porter secours ? Y avait-il même quelqu'un au courant du danger qu'elle encourait ? La violente douleur qui émana de sa cicatrice le sortit de ses pensées.

Avant même de le voir, Harry sut qu'il approchait.

Sa cicatrice n'avait pas cessé de le tirailler depuis son arrivée en 1975, certains jours un peu plus piquante, un peu plus brûlante que d'autres. Elle l'avait parfois tiré en hurlant de cauchemars macabres. Mais ce soir, alors qu'une silhouette s'esquissait dans l'obscurité, Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait de manière répétée des coups de hache en plein front. Ses genoux cédèrent, tandis que des nausées violentes lui tordaient les entrailles. Dans le lointain de la réalité, il entendit Eternat lui parler.

« Que t'arrive-t-il gamin ? Tu as peur ? Relève-toi ! » Et comme il ne s'exécutait pas, les Furies le saisirent par les aisselles et le forcèrent à se redresser. La sensation des mains des Furies sur lui le révulsa. Harry était agressé de toutes parts, esprit et chair étaient martyrisés. De toutes ses forces, il convoqua le Mantra Noir, il se concentra sur ses mots, sur sa magie pour ériger une barrière protectrice entre son être et l'extérieur. Très vite, la douleur reflua, les nausées se calmèrent et ses forces lui revinrent. Les Furies le lâchèrent précipitamment mais il était maintenant parfaitement stable sur ses jambes. Il put regarder Voldemort avancer vers lui, le visage impassible, le cœur à peine battant. Etrangement, il n'avait plus peur. Le Mantra Noir avait balayé sa frayeur en même temps que sa souffrance, il éprouvait même une certaine impatience. Impatient de quoi se demanda-t-il. Il y réfléchit un instant, lui-même quelque peu étonné de cette réaction. Il n'eut pas longtemps à chercher, la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même et le surprit davantage : il avait hâte que Voldemort les rejoigne. Il voulait plus que tout au monde se mesurer au mage noir et renouveler pour une cinquième fois l'exploit devenu rituel : survivre au duel !

Encadré par deux Mangemorts, Voldemort avançait sur le chemin de terre qui le conduisait jusqu'à l'entrée de Poudlard. A ses pieds, ondulait un gigantesque serpent. Eternat se plaça entre son maître et le château et mit un genou à terre. Quand Voldemort ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, le Mangemort baissa respectueusement la tête. Les Furies pesèrent de toutes leurs forces sur ses épaules pour obliger Harry à courber l'échine.

Voldemort s'arrêta sans dire un mot, ses étincelants yeux rouges s'attardèrent à peine sur Eternat, ils observèrent les Furies et percutèrent finalement Harry. Le regard du sorcier avait une telle intensité que Harry en eut le souffle instantanément coupé. Il eut l'impression qu'un tisonnier chauffé à blanc lui était enfoncé avec brutalité dans la boite crânienne, mais il ne cilla pas. Le Mantra Noir combattait en lui et pour lui la douleur.

Les Mangemorts ne murmurèrent plus un mot, ne firent plus un mouvement, on entendait juste le vent qui balayait le parc et gonflait les robes et les capes. Harry ne bougeait pas. Obstinément, il affrontait le regard du meurtrier de ses parents, de l'assassin de Cédric Diggory. Harry avait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres collé à la tête d'un misérable sorcier, vivant comme un parasite. Il l'avait vu sous la forme d'un souvenir, jeune et déjà plein d'une ambition meurtrière. Il l'avait vu renaître sous une forme inhumaine. Mais force était de constater que Voldemort avait déjà depuis longtemps perdu son humanité.

Les yeux de Voldemort brillèrent de façon surnaturelle et Harry ressentit au niveau de ses yeux une brûlure si intense que la protection érigée par le Mantra Noir vola en éclat. Il eut l'impression que deux flèches embrasées venaient de lui percer les globes oculaires de part en part. Il saisit son visage entre ses mains en hurlant. La douleur se répandit dans toute sa boîte crânienne, lui donnant l'impression que ses os allaient se dessouder. Il tomba haletant à terre, furieux contre lui-même.

« Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda d'une voix excessivement grave Voldemort.

« J'ai été obligé de le secouer un peu, il ne se laissait pas faire. Mais il est en vie, non ? » signala simplement Eternat. Harry se releva, essuyant du revers de sa manche la bave qui coulait et son nez qui saignait de nouveau. Il voulut provoquer une nouvelle fois le mage noir, mais ce dernier s'intéressait maintenant à son second.

« En effet. » Il y eut un silence désagréable entre le Mangemort et son maître. « J'aurais préféré que tu me l'amènes plus tôt. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse maintenant que la victoire m'est assurée ? »

« Je m'excuse, mais il était toujours bien gardé et... »

« Je me fiche de tes excuses. » coupa Voldemort.

« Dois-je le supprimer ? »

Voldemort ne répondit pas immédiatement. « Non. Il va me servir à tourmenter un peu plus la Sans-Nom. » décida-t-il finalement.

« Comme vous... » Eternat fut interrompu par le comportement étrange de ses Furies.

Les créatures se redressèrent, tandis que leurs têtes hideuses se tordaient sur leurs cous rachitiques. Elles déployèrent leurs grandes ailes de peau et d'os et se mirent à en battre très rapidement soulevant des volutes de neige. Puis la tête en arrière, à gorge déployée, elles poussèrent d'une même voix un hurlement suraigu. Harry, tous les Mangemorts et même Voldemort portèrent précipitamment les mains à leurs oreilles, tentant d'assourdir ce bruit strident. Finalement, elles se turent et s'élevèrent quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, leurs regards tournés vers un même point.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda autoritairement Voldemort.

« Je l'ignore. » répondit pensivement Eternat. « Il a dû arriver quelque chose de sérieux, si ce n'est grave, au reste de la horde. »

« Quelque chose avec la horde ? » répéta sur un ton menaçant Voldemort. « Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai chargée de la surveillance l'une des entrées. Il faudrait que j'aille voir. » Il fronça les sourcils, puis reprit : « Je regrette, mon maître de devoir vous laisser à un moment pareil. Mais je ne veux lésiner aucun détail. Il ne faudrait pas perdre cette bataille par négligence. »

« Tu penses donc que l'on peut perdre ? »

« Je pense qu'il est important de toujours garder la tête froide. »

Voldemort esquissa un sourire qui laissa apercevoir deux canines blanches. « Ce que j'aime bien chez toi, Cosmo, c'est cette résolution de ne jamais tomber dans l'obséquiosité et de préférer le travail bien fait. »

Le Mangemort répondit par une légère inclination polie de la tête. Il allait se retirer mais se ravisa. « Mon Seigneur, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de ne pas confier la surveillance du gamin à n'importe quel premier sorcier venu. »

Voldemort s'amusa de la recommandation. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur d'un gamin ? » railla-t-il.

« Non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. » tempéra Eternat.

Alerté par les paroles de son Mangemort, Voldemort gomma tout sourire de son ignoble visage. « Où est ce présomptueux de Malfoy ? » demanda-t-il sèchement.

Harry tressaillit à ce nom.

« Il est parti mettre un otage à l'abri. » répondit Eternat.

« Un otage ? Quel otage ? »

« Une gamine. Moïra Carolis. »

Angelo était donc un Malfoy. Mais devait-il vraiment s'en étonner ? Cette famille semblait pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire de cette gamine ? » fit Voldemort agacé.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait de la valeur. »

Voldemort marqua un instant de silence réflexif. « Et Nott ? » demanda-t-il.

Un Mangemort s'avança et vint s'agenouiller devant Voldemort. « Je suis là, Maître. » Aux vêtements déchirés, Harry reconnut le compagnon d'Angelo Malfoy qui avait refusé d'accompagner ce dernier.

« Cosmo, occupe-toi de tes créatures ! Rien ne doit entraver notre victoire. »

« J'y vais de ce pas. » Eternat jeta un regard à Harry et reprit. « Il vaut mieux qu'il y ait deux sorciers pour le garder. » Nott, toujours prosterné, tressaillit.

« Diable ! » dit Voldemort amusé. « On dirait que tu fais grand cas de cet enfant. » Eternat ne répondit rien. « Grisly ! » appela Voldemort. Un second Mangemort, d'une carrure plus impressionnante que Nott, sortit de la foule et mit genou à terre. Harry ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait se sentir flatté ou inquiet de cet excès d'attention qu'on lui portait.

« Maître. » Eternat se courba respectueusement pour saluer son maître, puis fit un signe de main à l'adresse des Furies et il s'éloigna, suivant ses créatures pressées de rejoindre leurs congénères.

Nott et Grisly encadrèrent Harry, baguette au poing, prêts à réagir au moindre de ses mouvements. Voldemort s'avança vers Harry jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Harry récitait de plus en plus vite le Mantra Noir.

« Qu'en pensssses-tu, Ouroborosssss ? » demanda Voldemort.

Le serpent se coula jusqu'à Harry. « Il faut le sssssuprimer, maître. » persifla l'animal. « Il représente une menassssssse. »

Harry sentait bien que les deux Mangemorts à ses côtés n'étaient pas très à l'aise d'entendre Voldemort parler Fouchelang, leur poigne se crispait nerveusement sur ses bras.

« Ssssson heure viendra. » assura froidement Voldemort. « Et il sssssse peut même que je te le laisssssse, Ouroborossss. » Le serpent émit un petit sifflement content.

Le Mage Noir se redressa et examina avec extase les portes de Poudlard. Un rictus étira sa bouche sans lèvre et découvrit ses dents. « Mangemorts ! » cria-t-il. « Ce soir, l'imprenable Poudlard va tomber ! Nous allons mettre fin à un mythe qui dure depuis trop longtemps et écrire une nouvelle page de l'Histoire avec le sang de Dumbledore. »

Tous les Mangemorts répondirent par des vivats et des hurlements ! Le serpent s'enroula câlinement autour des épaules de son maître. Un petit sourire sardonique étira les lèvres de Harry. Il savait que cela ne se ferait pas : en 1995, le château était encore debout. Il ignorait comment Poudlard avait pu échapper à cette dévastation, mais les murs avaient tenu et Dumbledore avait survécu. Cette attaque se solderait par un échec.

Dans un bruit tonitruant les deux grandes Portes de Poudlard s'ouvrirent à la volée. Il y eut un instant de flottement chez les Mangemorts, tandis que dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés, se découpait la silhouette d'une sorcière aux longs cheveux noirs. Dans une main, elle tenait sa baguette, dans l'autre une épée. Le vent glacial soulevait sa cape grise et faisait virevolter ses quelques mèches libres.

« Météra. » dit Voldemort dans une sorte de sifflement.

« En personne. » répondit la sorcière.

* * *

Un ange, deux, trois anges passèrent dans la salle délabrée.

« Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? Voir l'avenir ? » fit Black déconcerté.

« Pas très bien, mais oui. » répondit modestement Evans.

Et hop ! Une Voyante ajoutée à la liste. Fort le Dumbledore !

« Tu ne devrais pas le faire. » répéta Adhonores. « La dernière fois... »

« La dernière fois, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Maintenant oui. »

« Tu peux vraiment voir l'avenir ? » demanda Pettigrow, admiratif. La Gryffondor répondit par un acquiescement gêné. « Et tu vas le faire ? Maintenant ? » Nouvel acquiescement.

« On peut faire quelque chose ? » s'enquit Lupin.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'une attache dans le présent pour pouvoir revenir. »

« Une attache ? » répéta Pettigrow maintenant perplexe. Il jeta un regard sur le mobilier de la pièce. « Il y a juste les draps. » se désola-t-il. Le corps en putréfaction était sûrement pour beaucoup dans sa mine dépitée.

« Il suffit juste que quelqu'un me tienne la main. » sourit Evans.

« Oh ! »

Adhonores se proposa mais Evans refusa : « Tu es trop fatiguée. Tu serais emportée avec moi. »

« Donc il ne s'agit pas seulement de te tenir la main. » précisa Lupin.

Bien évidemment, Potter Sr ne pouvait pas manquer de poser sa candidature : « Je vais le faire. »

« Il faut que tu saches qu'il y a des risques pour toi de voir également le futur et tu pourrais... »

« Je _veux_ le faire. » assura Potter.

Evans hésita un instant puis tendit les mains. « Meredith retire moi l'Auréole, s'il te plaît. »

Adhonores tenta une dernière fois de convaincre son amie que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée mais Evans lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Adhonores chercha du regard un soutien parmi ses camarades. Tous détournèrent les yeux. Adhonores soupira et s'acquitta de sa tâche.

Ils attendirent dans un silence religieux que quelque chose se passe, n'importe quoi, que les meubles se soulèvent ou que les murs tremblent. Rien ne se produisit. Ils commençaient à se regarder dans un silence inconfortable.

« Et... ? » finit par demander Draco, agacé.

Brusquement, comme si elle n'attendait que cette intervention, la tête d'Evans bascula en arrière et ses yeux prirent une teinte fluorescente très déroutante. Sa bouche articula des mots à toute allure mais aucun ne sortait de sa gorge. Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Evans ne mentait pas : elle était réellement une Sensible. Si un Mangemort venait à apprendre une chose pareille... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours voulu contrôler le futur. Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit violent. Excepté Lily qui n'était plus vraiment dans le présent, tous sursautèrent. Quelque chose avait heurté la porte.

Ils eurent à peine le temps de se demander ce qui se passait et ce que cela pouvait être, qu'un second coup fit craquer le panneau de bois. Un troisième créa une brèche dans laquelle s'engagea une abominable patte velue d'Arcabidule. Il y eut une clameur générale.

« Il faut l'empêcher d'entrer ou nous serons faits comme des rats ! » s'écria Lupin en bondissant vers la porte. Il pesa de tout son poids (qui n'était pas bien lourd) et fit appel à toutes ses forces (qui étaient déjà plus grandes) pour contenir l'invasion, tout en essayant d'éviter les moulinets furieux que faisaient la grosse patte. « Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps. » prévint-il entre ses dents. Black força l'immonde bestiole à se dégager et colmata la brèche d'un rapide sort.

« Ce n'est pas de la grande menuiserie. » fit-il. « Mais je ne peux pas faire mieux pour le moment. » ajouta-t-il en se plaçant à côté du loup-garou.

Adhonores et Pettigrow se joignirent à leurs efforts. Potter Sr les regardait faire avec inquiétude.

« Ne lui lâche pas la main ! » lui lança Adhonores coupant court à son dilemme.

« Par contre Knight, si tu voulais nous faire l'honneur de ton assistance, nous t'en serions excessivement reconnaissants. »

Draco grommela quelques mots, mais comme il n'avait absolument pas prévu de finir en livres de chair consommables, il se rallia aux Gryffondor.

* * *

Météra Potter. La mère de James. Sa grand-mère. Harry n'y avait en fait jamais réellement songé, n'avait jamais pris le temps de se la représenter. Son père et sa mère lui avaient toujours complètement accaparé l'esprit. Grande, l'air implacable, Harry se souvint l'avoir vue dans le reflet du miroir du Riséd en première année. Elle ne s'était pas approchée, préférant observer en arrière-plan.

Les Mangemorts furent parcourus d'un frémissement à la vue de la sorcière, certains même eurent le réflexe de lever leurs baguettes.

« _Expelliarmus !_ » cria Météra. Immédiatement, plusieurs de Mangemorts se retrouvèrent désarmés, tandis que Météra récupérait leurs baguettes. Il s'ensuivit un mouvement d'affolement au sein des Mangemorts.

« Quelle bande de minables ! » murmura Nott avec mépris, sa baguette toujours en main. « Se faire avoir par un pauvre Expelliarmus. »

« Tous ne sont pas ici de leur propre volonté. » rappela Grisly. « Et d'autres ne sont que de la chair à sort. »

Harry avait déjà entendu dire que Voldemort ne comptait pas que de dévoués Mangemorts dans ses rangs. Il avait rallié de nombreux sorciers par la menace et par l'utilisation de l'Imperium. Harry frémit. Cela signifiait que sous les masques, il y avait des innocents, des personnes que l'on contraignait à commettre des crimes au nom d'un mage noir qu'ils abhorraient. Le massacre qu'orchestrait Voldemort allait conduire des fils à tuer leurs pères, des sœurs à assassiner leurs frères, des mères à supprimer leurs filles, des maris et des femmes à s'entretuer.

Voldemort ne se laissa pas émouvoir par le coup d'éclat de Météra. « Ne me dis pas que tu comptes m'impressionner avec un misérable Expelliarmus ? Allons, tu dois avoir mieux en réserve ! » cria le sorcier noir.

« Evidemment que non ! » répondit Météra. « Mais cela permet de neutraliser le menu fretin. »

« Tu penses pouvoir vaincre tous mes Mangemorts à toi toute seule ? »

« Oui. »

Voldemort éclata d'un rire strident. « Et après tu comptes me défier ? » Il était visiblement amusé par l'assurance de Météra.

« Te défier et te vaincre. » précisa-t-elle.

Le rire de Voldemort redoubla. Au sein des Mangemorts, seuls certains osèrent suivre l'hilarité de leur maître. Météra décroisa les bras. Alertés, les Mangemorts encore armés tendirent prestement leurs baguettes. La sorcière jeta un regard rapide sur le groupe ennemi sans s'inquiéter.

« Tu vas lancer ton armée sur moi, _Voldemort_ ? » demanda-t-elle avec un calme désarmant.

Harry sentit un frisson parcourir les rangs des Mangemorts à l'évocation du nom de leur maître, certains même émirent des commentaires à voix basse.

« C'est l'idée... » répondit Voldemort d'une voix râpeuse.

Les Mangemort eurent un instant d'hésitation puis, dans une clameur générale, comme pour se donner du courage, un premier groupe composé d'une dizaine de sorciers s'élança vers l'escalier. Météra les considéra nonchalamment et Harry eut l'impression que son regard s'obscurcissait.

« _Elahaz_. »

Elle murmura le mot et pourtant il résonna avec une force prodigieuse. Il éclata comme un coup de tonnerre et fit trembler les tympans. Les Mangemorts s'effondrèrent sur le sol, assommés.

« Magie Runique. » murmura Nott.

« Et de la calibrée ! » ajouta à voix basse Grisly.

Harry contemplait sa grand-mère avec admiration. L'expression toujours sévère, cette deuxième victoire sur les Mangemorts ne l'affectait pas outre mesure. Elle gardait le regard fixé sur Voldemort.

« De l'esbroufe. » commenta calmement Voldemort. Météra ne répondit pas.

Il fit un mouvement de tête. Il y eut un instant d'hésitation, quelques Mangemorts firent mine de s'avancer pour s'arrêter deux pas plus loin. Harry vit les yeux de Voldemort rougeoyer et les bords de sa capuche trembler. « _Thurisaz_. » souffla le mage noir. Une fois encore le murmure se fit aussi bruyant qu'une explosion. Les Mangemorts prirent confiance et s'avancèrent vers Météra, baguette au poing, certains même avaient des armes.

Harry n'avait que de très vagues connaissances sur les Runes. Il avait survolé plusieurs manuels afin de comprendre comment il avait bien pu actionner les Portes de Rowena Serdaigle sans le savoir. D'après ses souvenirs, Thurisaz et Elahaz étaient deux sorts défensifs. Excepté que si le premier était lancé en prévention et annulait les effets de toute attaque de magie runique ; le second, plus actif, plus puissant, mais également plus difficile à manier, émettait une onde magique qui réduisait à l'impuissance tout assaillant.

Météra n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement en voyant approcher les Mangemorts, seule sa cape s'agitait dans un vent de plus en plus violent. Elle était seule, ils étaient une dizaine ; elle était à découvert, ils étaient protégés par un sort runique et Météra ne trahissait aucune inquiétude, tandis que les Mangemorts n'avançaient qu'avec précaution.

« Préparez-vous ! » ordonna Voldemort. Dans un même mouvement, ils brandirent leurs baguettes rougeoyantes.

Pourquoi Météra ne réagissait pas ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Harry était rongé par l'inquiétude. Il tenta de se débattre, il voulut crier mais Nott lui planta sa baguette entre les omoplates et d'une voix menaçante le prévint que s'il ne bougeait ne serait-ce qu'une paupière, il lui ferait une aération dans le torse. Harry se figea.

« Attaquez ! » commanda Voldemort.

Au même moment, sur les marches, la brise qui n'avait cessé d'agiter le bas de la cape de Météra s'amplifia, faisant voler les cheveux de la sorcière. Météra clama à haute et intelligible voix : _« Aquilo, Boreas, Eurus, Zephyrus. EVOCO ! »_

Brusquement, le vent tomba et l'air s'alourdit. Une forte odeur d'ozone se répandit, agressant les narines et provocant des maux de tête. Harry sentit même sa respiration se bloquer dans ses poumons. Les Mangemorts, perturbés, tournèrent la tête en tout sens, implorant leur maître du regard. Nott et Grisly avaient perdu toute leur belle assurance. Quant à Voldemort, ses traits monstrueux étaient tirés et ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes flamboyantes. Harry était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables, ses poils s'étaient dressés sur ses bras, il avait froid et chaud à la fois, des gouttes de sueur nerveuse perlaient sur son front et dégoulinaient dans son dos et sous ses bras. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure terrible. Harry sursauta. Au milieu de la cuvette que dessinait le relief du parc, là où se situait le plus gros des Mangemorts, une tornade se souleva. Elle tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite, augmentant en taille et en force.

« Les Vents ! Cette sorcière a convoqué les Vents ! » cria Grisly, pour couvrir les hurlements du vent.

« Elle cherche à impressionner. » voulut le tranquilliser Nott.

« Et ça marche ! » répliqua Grisly, portant son bras droit en visière. « Regarde comme les arbres se couchent. » Il pointa du doigt un grand arbre qui se courbait dans des craquements terribles.

« Elle n'est pas aussi puissante qu'elle veut nous le faire croire ! » insista Nott.

« Elle a convoqué les Vents. _Les Quatre, en même temps_ ! »

« Le phénomène est circonscrits à un petit périmètre. C'est de l'intimidation ! »

« Ce petit périmètre s'avère justement être celui où nous nous trouvons. » souligna Grisly.

Il leur devint impossible de continuer leur conversation. Nott tendit sa baguette et un jet de lumière en émana. Une barrière magique se dressa face aux vents qui soufflaient en rafales. Harry tenta de se rapprocher du Mangemort pour profiter de sa protection.

Les bourrasques violentes empêchaient Harry de respirer. S'il tentait d'inspirer par la bouche, il avalait de la terre et de la neige. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même pour offrir moins de prise au vent, mais malgré tous ses efforts pour résister, il glissait, irrémédiablement.

Nott s'épuisait, il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir la puissance phénoménale déployée par Météra. Son front ruisselait de sueur et son bras tremblait sous la pression. Harry voyait avec horreur le champ de protection se réduire. Dans un sifflement de ballon percé, il finit par céder. Nott fut déséquilibré et partit en arrière et Harry fut balayé. L'adolescent roula sur lui-même, perdant complètement tous repères. Il crut qu'il n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, qu'il finirait sa course contre un rocher lorsqu'il se sentit brusquement attrapé par le col.

« Accroche-toi crétin ! » lui hurla Nott, le hissant à sa hauteur. Le Mangemort avait enfoncé ses pieds et sa main dans le sol gelé pour ne pas être également emporté. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à se demander comment cela était possible, il s'agrippa à la première chose qu'il put trouver : une racine qui affleurait. A travers ses larmes, Harry entraperçut des Mangemorts, trop proches de l'épicentre de la tornade, emportés comme des fétus de paille. Leurs corps désarticulés allaient se briser plus loin contre un mur, un arbre ou un autre sorcier. Les sorts étaient inévitablement déviés par les bourrasques.

Harry se replia davantage sur lui-même, tentant de dissimuler ses voies respiratoires dans le col de son pull. Il se forçait à ignorer la douleur qui émanait de ses mains meurtries par l'écorce de la racine et avec ferveur se cramponnait. Son regard fut brutalement attiré par une éclaboussure rouge sur sa droite. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la tête de Grisly qui avait explosé sous la violence de l'impact d'un jet de pierre. Une nausée subite lui tordit les boyaux tandis que le corps sans tête partait en arrière.

Puis, progressivement, le vent tomba. Harry put redresser la tête et constater l'état de délabrement du parc. La terre avait été creusée, retournée à certains endroits, les arbres avaient été déracinés, les rambardes de l'escalier de Poudlard étaient tombées. Tous les Mangemorts étaient couchés sur le sol, certains étaient encore conscients mais la plupart gisaient sans connaissance, blessés, voire morts. Un seul se tenait debout et ne semblait pas avoir souffert de la tempête. La capuche toujours sur la tête et le sol intact autour de lui, Voldemort considérait Météra, les bras tranquillement croisés. Le serpent, lové aux pieds de son maître, se déroula et haussa sa tête plate dardant Météra de ses yeux jaunes. Voldemort, imperturbable, tendit la main et attendit quelques secondes. « On dirait que le temps s'est calmé. » constata-t-il finalement. Un rictus étira sa bouche sans lèvres, tandis que le serpent, amusé, sifflait. Météra, sur le seuil du château, respirait avec difficulté.

Voldemort s'avança résolument vers l'entrée du château. Si des corps venaient le gêner, au lieu de les contourner, il les écartait d'un geste ample de la main. Tout en marchant, il brandit sa baguette et pointa Météra.

_« Deflagratio ! »_ Une langue de feu rougeoyante bondit de la baguette de Voldemort. Météra réagit immédiatement : _« Aegis ! » _Les flammes buttèrent contre une barrière concave translucide qui jetait des reflets mauves.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, Voldemort lançait un nouveau sort, dont Harry ne pouvait deviner les effets qu'au nom. Météra répondait toujours de la même manière : avec _Aegis_. Pourquoi n'attaquait-elle pas ? s'inquiétait Harry. Etait-il possible que sa précédente attaque l'ait totalement épuisée ? Elle fermait les yeux maintenant ! Harry, inquiet, s'agita mais la poigne de Nott se fit plus pressante. « On ne bouge pas Potter ! » rappela-t-il.

Il se passa alors quelque chose de complètement inattendu ! Alors que Voldemort posait le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, juste dans son dos apparut une personne. Harry écarquilla les yeux : il s'agissait de Météra ! Pourtant, elle se tenait toujours, haletante, sur le perron. Le serpent siffla.

« Derrière-toi, face d'orvet ! » prévint la Météra qui se situait en haut des marches. Voldemort eut à peine le temps de se retourner que la Météra au bas des marches lui décochait un sort à bout portant.

Voldemort s'effondra sur lui-même, sonné.

« _Accio_ baguette. » fit la Météra qui barrait l'accès à Poudlard. L'objet magique glissa de la main du mage noir à demi conscient. Quand il comprit qu'il était désarmé, Voldemort voulut saisir la garde de l'épée qu'il cachait sous son manteau. Mais pas assez rapide, encore ankylosé par le sort, il fut devancé par la seconde Météra qui lui décocha un sort brûlant sur la main pour le convaincre de ne pas faire un geste. Elle tira lentement sa propre épée du fourreau, savourant sa prochaine victoire. Harry était au comble de la joie. Il ignora délibérément la petite voix qui lui disait que Voldemort ne pouvait pas être vaincu, pas en 1975. Météra brandit son arme, visant le cou, Voldemort ne s'en émut pas pour autant.

« A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. » sourit-il. Météra, désarçonné, marqua un temps d'hésitation. « Nott ! » appela-le Mage Noir.

« A nous d'entrer en scène. » murmura le susnommé et Harry se sentit brutalement poussé en avant. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il trébucha et manqua de tomber. Nott le rattrapa par la capuche et l'étrangla à moitié en le tirant en arrière.

« METERA ! » héla-t-il.

Les deux sorcières se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. L'impassible expression qui avait été la sienne – la leur – depuis le début de la confrontation tomba immédiatement. Nott tenait Harry par les cheveux et le forçait avec violence à pencher la tête en arrière, exposant son cou à la baguette qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

Les Météra se figèrent. Voldemort repoussa tranquillement l'épée dont le menaçait toujours la seconde Météra et se releva. « Que vas-tu faire ? » lui demanda-t-il tout en époussetant avec un soin méticuleux et inutile sa tenue. Il ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de présenter son dos à l'ennemi. La seconde Météra se volatilisa sans que Voldemort ne lui porte un regard.

Harry enrageait. Il tenta de se débattre, mais la baguette brûlante s'approcha un peu plus de son cou.

« Tente quoique ce soit et je te perfore la gorge. » lui souffla Nott.

Voldemort une fois rassuré sur son apparence, se tourna vers Météra et présenta sa main. « Ma baguette, s'il te plaît. » demanda-t-il fort poliment. Elle apparut immédiatement. « Merci. »

Le regard de Météra était fixé sur Harry, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, poussé par Nott, l'expression de la sorcière se décomposait un peu plus. Très lentement, faisant crisser la lame contre le fourreau, Voldemort dégaina son épée et la plaça sous le menton de Harry. « On dirait que la roue tourne, ma chère. » Météra eut un mouvement de protestation et fit un pas en avant mais Voldemort secoua la tête. « Non, non, pas un pas de plus ! Tu es très bien où tu es. » La sorcière recula docilement. « Dis-moi, Météra : qu'es-tu prête à faire pour protéger la vie de ton fils ? »

Météra inspira profondément, elle fronça les sourcils et son regard devint vide, lointain. Elle fixait Harry, mais ses yeux semblaient voir au-delà de sa chair. Elle se rasséréna et elle déclara alors froidement : « Tu mens ! Il n'est pas mon fils. »

L'expression pondérée de Voldemort s'altéra instantanément, ses mâchoires se contractèrent de fureur et il émit une sorte de grognement guttural. Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait un coup de burin en plein front. Il inspira fortement, refoulant la douleur et ouvrit la bouche prêt à crier la vérité : il n'était pas James !

« Je... » Il fut interrompu par le sort que lui envoya Nott en pleine gorge. Il sentit une lame lui ouvrir de part en part le cou et sectionner l'artère. Terrifié, il porta les mains à son cou, le sang jaillissait à flot, arrosant ses pieds et la neige. Ses genoux cédèrent mais Nott le retint par la capuche. Il se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je t'égorge pour de bon. Est-ce clair ? » Harry leva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux : pas une goutte de sang. Il tâta son cou : il était intact.

« Une simple illusion. » ricana Nott.

« Ce n'est pas mon fils... » répéta Météra, d'une voix tremblante et le visage blême. L'illusion avait apparemment également fonctionné sur elle.

« Tu es prête à en prendre le pari ? » demanda Voldemort en plaçant son épée sous la gorge de Harry. Le métal froid fit frissonner Harry. Cette fois-ci, pas l'ombre d'un doute : la lame était réelle et pressante. « Ne bouge pas ! » l'avertit Voldemort. « L'épée a peut-être mille ans mais la lame est effilée comme au premier jour, je pourrais t'ouvrir la gorge sans même m'en apercevoir et tu as vu que cela n'avait rien d'agréable. » Puis il se retourna vers Météra. « Comment peux-tu dire qu'il n'est pas ton fils ? Tu vas le traumatiser à le renier ainsi ! Tu ne sens donc pas les vibrations magiques qu'il dégage en ce moment ? Quasiment les mêmes que les tiennes ! »

Météra fixait Harry de ses yeux noirs. Elle essayait de comprendre. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas James mais la ressemblance la troublait. Elle devait chercher le leurre, mais il n'y en avait pas.

« Quand bien même il ne serait pas ton fils, » reprit Voldemort. « Accepterais-tu que je tue ce môme sous tes yeux ? Pourrais-tu vivre avec ça sur la conscience, chevaleresque Météra ? »

« Je vais te tuer ! Je t'assure que je vais te tuer. » menaça-t-elle.

La pointe de l'épée se fit plus dangereuse dans le cou de Harry. « Est-ce ta réponse ! » demanda Voldemort.

Harry se força à ne pas grimacer quand l'épée entailla sa chair. Il sentit un filet de sang couler le long de son cou et goutter dans son col.

* * *

« Je sais que je prends le risque de me faire mettre un coup et taxer de plusieurs épithètes peu attrayants. Mais à long terme, c'est quoi le plan ? » demanda Draco.

« Tais-toi et pousse ! » lui répondit Black.

« Ça c'est du long terme ! »

« Mais pourquoi sont-elles apparues aussi brusquement. » s'inquiéta Lupin.

« C'est à cause de Lily ! Ces monstres réagissent à la Magie. » expliqua Black.

« Il ne serait donc pas une mauvaise idée de l'éteindre ? » remarqua Draco.

_« NON ! »_ La voix d'outre-tombe d'Evans fit son petit effet. Un très désagréable frisson parcourut Draco. _« Il arrive. »_

La pression sur la porte disparut et des bruits étouffés se firent entendre.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Pettigrow.

« On se bat. » fit Black, l'oreille collée à la porte.

« A votre avis, c'est bon ou c'est mauvais ? » s'inquiéta Pettigrow.

Les bruits continuèrent puis le silence vint. Les apprentis sorciers se dévisagèrent avec appréhension. Le moment de vérité approchait : ennemi ? défenseur ? passerait-il devant la porte sans s'arrêter ? Ils retenaient leur respiration, les baguettes tendues.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, projetant les jeunes sorciers au milieu de la pièce. Draco mit quelques secondes à se relever et à reprendre ses esprits. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être à longueur de temps étourdi par de violentes chutes. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait une silhouette, mais avec l'obscurité impossible de déterminer quelle était son identité ou son camp. Ce fut à la voix que Draco l'identifia.

« Vite ! Remettez à Lily son anneau frontal. »

« Quoi ? »

« Maintenant ! » ordonna Torr.

Black ramassa l'anneau et se précipita vers Evans. Au moment où le jeune sorcier passait l'item magique autour du front de sa propriétaire, elle saisit son poignet et prononça une dernière phrase : _« Ce soir, la dame grise va tomber. »_

* * *

Sans un mot, Météra laissa tomber son épée et sa baguette.

* * *

A quand les traductions simultanées des prophéties, prédictions et autres messages obscurs sur un avenir immanquablement tout aussi sombre, soupira Draco. Tout serait tellement plus simple si l'on désignait les gens par leurs noms plutôt que par des périphrases brumeuses.

* * *

fin du vingtième chapitre

* * *

Notes :

(1) Rosier avait révélé qu'il était le dernier sorcier de Grande Bretagne à pratiquer encore cet art proscrit depuis deux siècles.

(2) Cf, la carte de Dumbledore des paquets de Chocogrenouille. (tome1, p105, édition de poche)

(3) Et puis en fait, il ne pouvait pas : Bracelet du Silence oblige.

Etant donné le nombre de fois que la question revient, il est temps de préciser quelque chose. Certes, j'ai lu la _le livre des étoiles_, toutefois, les formules utilisés par Météra et Voldemort ne sont nullement une référence à cette trilogie et encore moins une invention d'Erik L'Homme. Elahaz et Thurisaz sont deux runes nordiques, issues de la mythologie scandinave. D'après mon bouquin _les Alphabets de l'oubli_ : le dieu Odin en serait le géniteur et Tolkien n'aurait eu de cesse de les réinventer. Issu d'une double étymologie : le terme saxon « runa » se traduit par 'chuchotement', son équivalent islandais « runar » désigne le 'secret' etc...

* * *

Minigalle : è.é.

Alohomora : Eh bien Esméralda, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Minigalle : J'attends. è.é.

Alohomora : ê.e Tu attends quoi au juste ?

Minigalle : Des excuses !

Alohomora : Oh...

**Annonce** : Un chapitre quelque peu indépendant viendra s'intercaler entre le 20 et le 21. Il ne sera probablement pas très long (pas plus d'une dizaine de pages) mais viendra préciser la situation. Je pensais initialement le placer au-delà de l'épilogue, en bonus, mais je m'aperçois que ce serait une erreur.

**Rappel** : Il existe une ML pour être tenu informé des MAJ et retards de la publication des _Portes_. Il n'y a même pas besoin d'être inscrits pour y jeter un coup d'œil ! C'est plus rapide et plus pratique qu'un mail ou une demande par review. Merci. (l'adresse se trouve dans ma bio)


	23. Chapitre 21

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie du cinquième et sixième tomes, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome et encore mois au sixième ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Avertissement** : **PG ou T **avec présence de **sous-entendus PG-13**

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et toute sa clique sont la propriété de Rowling. Le pingouin géant est à Chandler Bing et est donc la propriété de Kauffman, Crane et Bright. Le « _Territoire Foncé_ » appartient à la Française Danielle Rousseau qui ne sait pas très bien parler le français et est donc la propriété de JJ Abrams et de ses scénaristes. La « _partie non visible de la sclérotique_ » est issue du manga _MPD Psycho_. Je ne perçois aucune rémunération, prière donc de ne pas poursuivre.

* * *

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Harry et Draco débarquent en 1975 grâce à des portes magiques conçues par Rowena Serdaigle. Ils pensaient n'avoir qu'à adopter un profil bas, ne pas se faire démasquer et se dépêcher de retourner dans leur présent. Mais voilà que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts attaquent Poudlard où la Défense a organisé une réunion extraordinaire. Il ne s'agit maintenant plus seulement de préserver l'avenir mais de rester en vie. 

**Précédemment dans les _Portes_ : **En fait, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans les chapitres précédents, car ce chapitre va justement vous ramener dans les chapitres précédents, mais sous un autre PDV. Nous allons remonter jusqu'au chapitre 18, avant qu'Esméralda Minigalle ne se fasse brûler vive par Eternat ; avant qu'Esther Black n'ait été tuée par Rogue Sr, nécromancien de formation ; avant que Poudlard ne soit attaqué ; avant que les Maraudeurs, Lily, Meredith, Draco, Moira et Harry ne se retrouvent prisonniers d'Illusion, le jeu de simulation inventé par Esther Black et trafiqué par Eternat ; avant même que l'on n'apprenne que la maison des grands-parents de James a été complètement rasée par les Mangemorts. Eh oui, il n'y a pas que les personnages qui remontent le temps, cela arrive même à l'auteur et par conséquent aux lecteurs.

**Liste des personnages non-Rowlingiens apparaissant dans ce chapitre :**

- _Esméralda Minigalle_ : professeur de soins aux créatures magiques. Demi-Vélane, maîtresse d'Eternat, Salamandre (agent au service du Ministère), infiltrée au sein des Mangemorts.

- _Touéris_ : sphinx, compagnon d'Esméralda Minigalle.

- _Cosmo Eternat_ : professeur de Vol, ancien joueur de Quidditch. Amant d'Esméralda. Mangemort.

_- Ethan Torr_ : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ancien Poufsouffle. Amant d'Aurora Dawn.

_- Aurora Dawn_ : professeur de Duel. Sorcière duelliste française, membre de la Guilde d'Artemis, guerrière chevronnée et accomplie. Maîtresse d'Ethan Torr.

- _Esther Black_ : mère de Sirius. Salamandre sous couverture. Conceptrice de jeux sorciers.

- _Météra Potter_ : mère de James, sorcière-guerrière, chef des forces spéciale et une des trois figures importantes de la Défense. Certains l'appellent la Sans-Nom.

- _Pâris Black_ : père de Sirius. Sorcier-guerrier, lieutenant de Météra Potter.

- _Henry Potter_ : père de James, médicomage réputé.

- _Eliott et Mirabelle Potter_ : (vus dans le chapitre 1) parents de Henry Potter (et donc grands-parents paternels de James). Eliott Potter est la seconde figure importante de la Défense. (Dumbledore est la troisième).

- _Meredith Adhonores_ : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Sa mère était l'une des douze Dryades de la Forêt Interdite et de ce fait possède quelques capacités particulières (guérisseuse). Petite-amie de Remus Lupin (même si personne n'est tout à fait au courant).

- _Moïra__ Carolis_ : Serpentard, 5ème année. Petite fille de Grindelwald. A plus ou moins des affinités avec Silver Kinght (alias Draco Malfoy).

- _Luke__ Empla_ : fils d'un sorcier siégeant au Conseil Sorcier. Il est enlevé lors de l'attaque des loups-garous et retenu en otage, son père est alors obligé de démissionner (chapitre 14, 15). Un Mangemort récupère le siège et la majorité bascule du côté de Voldemort (chapitre 16).

**Rappel :**

Silver Knight est Draco Malfoy et Orpheo Knight est Harry Potter.

L'Ordre de la Salamandre réunit des sorciers d'élite chargés de missions dangereuses et secrètes par le Ministère.

La Guilde d'Artemis réunit les quinze meilleurs Duellistes français. Sa fonction est double : former et protéger.

* * *

**Remerciements** : à **Kam****'** et à **Mélu****'** pour leur beta-reading de la mort qui tue ;p 

Mais également aux **reviewers** en particulier et aux **lecteurs** en général. Parce que, soyons franche, si vous n'étiez pas là à m'encourager, à me poser des questions, à me faire partager vos impressions (positives comme négatives), à me foutre des coups de pieds au cul aussi, je ne serais jamais arrivée jusqu'à ce chapitre, j'aurais en effet jeté l'éponge depuis bien longtemps. Merci à vous tous.

(c'était le moment émotion)

* * *

**Note **: Voici enfin le tout nouveau chapitre, je suis navrée pour l'attente. Comme vous allez vite vous en rendre compte, ce chapitre est quelque peu particulier et risque de ne pas répondre aux attentes et aux questions que vous aviez. J'espère toutefois qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de difficultés à l'écrire, certains passages ont failli me faire perdre la raison, mais au final, il me plaît assez. Oui, il n'est pas parfait, je le sais, mais j'y suis attachée (peut-être parce que justement il m'a fait suer sang et eau). Alors si jamais vous ne l'aimez pas (ce que je conçois parfaitement, c'est votre droit le plus strict), je vous en prie, ne me le balancez pas en pleine tête sans vergogne, allez-y avec diplomatie. Merci. 

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« Hécate, t'es une grosse nulle. »

Mélu'

* * *

Chapitre 21, 

« 24 heures dans la vie d'une sorcière »

* * *

17h47 

Dans l'âtre, un feu éclaboussait d'orangé la pièce et faisait danser les ombres, tandis que dans une tasse de porcelaine blanche, un thé refroidissait. Un chat égaré s'enroulait en ronronnant sur un coussin élimé et une vieille horloge signalait d'un tic-tac entêté que le temps passait. A mille et une lieues de la réalité, Esméralda dévorait avec bonheur la correspondance de Mathilda Bailey (« Sorcière sous condition »). Elle tendit la main vers la tasse, son regard accrocha une phrase piquante, son sourire s'élargit et le thé fut oublié.

17h52

Esméralda émit un petit rire de gorge, ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et tourna la page. Elle constata qu'elle venait d'achever la seconde partie et s'accorda une pause. Elle posa le livre près d'elle et caressa le chat. Elle le gratta affectueusement derrière les oreilles et accueillit avec contentement l'agréable ronronnement. Le chat se retourna et présenta, confiant son ventre blanc. Esméralda octroya quelques caresses à l'animal, mais son attention s'attachait maintenant à son autre compagnon silencieux, bipède celui-là. Étendu, presque gisant, sur un sofa, un linge humide sur le visage, Ethan Torr agonisait.

Quand Esméralda était entrée dans le petit salon, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal occupait déjà l'espace de tout son mal. Quelque peu dépitée de devoir partager la pièce, elle s'était enquis de la santé de son collègue et lui avait suggéré qu'il serait peut-être mieux installé dans son lit ou à l'infirmerie. Le professeur Torr lui avait marmonné que les Elfes de Maison avaient pris ses appartements d'assaut et que Madame Pomfresh se trouvait à Ste Mangouste, occupée à quelque affaire de médicomagie. Esméralda avait étouffé un soupir et pris place sur un autre sofa.

17h54

« Une nuit un peu trop arrosée ? » demanda Esméralda en saisissant le dernier muffin dans la corbeille en osier.

« Si seulement. » soupira le professeur Torr. « Non, juste une migraine chronique. »

« J'en suis désolée. » Elle ne l'était pas vraiment, mais il fallait bien prononcer ces paroles convenues. « Vous voulez du thé ? »

« Il est chaud ? »

Esméralda tâta la théière et secoua la tête. « Non. » Elle agita sa baguette puis versa le liquide redevenu bouillant dans une tasse sortie magiquement du vaisselier. Esméralda avait été élevée avec l'idée que si le thé ne guérissait pas tous les maux, il en adoucissait bon nombre. Torr retira la serviette et reprit avec précaution une position assise. Il resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, les coudes posés sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Esméralda le détaillait avec circonspection tout en achevant son muffin.

Depuis cinq mois qu'Esméralda fréquentait les mêmes couloirs qu'Ethan Torr et s'asseyait à la même table, repas après repas, elle n'était toujours pas parvenue à lui coller une étiquette sur le dos et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement. Touéris lui avait assuré que le professeur Torr protégeait un secret. Et si Esméralda avait confiance en quelque chose, c'était bien dans le discernement du Sphinx. Esméralda plissa les yeux et avala une gorgée de thé. Était-il possible que tout ne fût que dissimulation et manipulation chez le professeur Torr ? Avait-il véritablement mal à la tête ?

Torr trempa les lèvres dans le liquide brûlant, grimaça de douleur et reposa prestement la tasse. « Trop chaud ! » expliqua-t-il en agitant la main devant sa bouche. Esméralda sourit, mi-compatissante, mi-amusée. Le sorcier se laissa lourdement retomber contre le dossier du sofa et bascula la tête en arrière. Il replaça le linge humide sur son visage et gémit.

17h56

* * *

18h01 

Esméralda reposa la tasse vide sur sa soucoupe et jeta un regard sur le tas de parchemins abandonné sur la table basse. « Des copies en retard ? » s'enquit-elle. Ce n'était pas réellement une question, tant le manque d'organisation du professeur Torr était de notoriété publique, aussi bien au sein des professeurs que des élèves.

Torr souleva un pan de la serviette et suivit le regard d'Esméralda. « En effet. » reconnut-il, à peine embarrassé, ou peut-être trop migraineux pour s'en soucier avec conviction.

Esméralda secoua la tête avec un air de désapprobation. « Que dirait le professeur McGonagall ? Elle vous tient en si haute estime ! »

Torr agita la main pour signifier qu'actuellement, il se moquait éperdument de l'estime qu'on pouvait lui porter.

« Cela ne vous fait donc rien de savoir que vous allez être une cause de tracas pour notre très chère directrice adjointe ? Vous savez pourtant que les conseils de classe sont pour bientôt et que le professeur McGonagall a absolument besoin de vos notes. » le morigéna gentiment Esméralda. Elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle trouvait le rôle amusant.

« Vous êtes bien mal placée, pour me faire la morale. » dit le professeur Torr d'une voix lasse.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« J'ai entendu le professeur McGonagall se plaindre que vous ne corrigiez jamais à temps vos copies et perturbiez sans cesse son planning. »

« Oh ! Mais les copies sont toujours corrigées dans les délais. C'est juste que je tarde à les rendre. »

Torr redressa la tête et souleva un pan de sa serviette. « Pour quelle raison ? » s'étonna-t-il. Son sourcil découvert était froncé de perplexité.

« Pour la faire enrager. » déclara Esméralda comme si c'était une évidence.

Torr la considéra quelques secondes, stupéfait, puis secoua la tête et reprit sa position initiale. « Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. » marmonna-t-il de sous sa serviette.

18h04

* * *

18h21 

Esméralda abordait un passage particulièrement peu intéressant. Elle poussa un soupir et feuilleta son livre pour évaluer combien de pages il lui faudrait endurer avant que l'intrigue ne redevienne intéressante. Beaucoup ! Son regard s'échappa des pages ennuyeuses et s'arrêta bien naturellement sur le grand sorcier vautré sur le sofa, malade à s'en taper la tête contre les murs.

Ethan Torr n'était pas excessivement beau : ses traits étaient assez quelconques, son regard masqué par une insupportable frange de cheveux ternes et sa mise souvent négligée. Pourtant, l'ensemble s'accordait plutôt bien et donnait un visage agréable à regarder. Esméralda le trouvait même particulièrement charmant. Elle aimait la façon qu'il avait de se mouvoir. Le moindre de ses gestes suscitait en elle quelque agréable rêverie. Elle affectionnait plus que tout, la manière qu'il avait de pencher la tête quand il souriait. Esméralda, dans ces instants, soupirait et songeait que, si les conditions avaient été autres…

« Comment avez-vous connu le professeur Dawn ? » demanda-t-elle soudain. Sa curiosité avait été piquée et, de plus, le sorcier lui semblait si démuni qu'il aurait été déraisonnable de ne pas en profiter quelque peu.

« Comme tout le monde. A Poudlard. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Esméralda. « Mais le professeur Dawn est française, elle n'était pas à Beauxbâtons ? »

« Si, mais elle a fait sa sixième année à Poudlard. A l'époque, elle était déjà une Pointe et son maître avait reçu un ordre de mission d'un an en Grande Bretagne. Comme sa formation débutait, une interruption d'un an dans son entraînement était hors de question. Aurora a donc suivi son maître en Grande Bretagne et fait sa sixième année à Poudlard. »

Esméralda hocha la tête, déçue. « Je suppose que c'était déjà le grand amour ? »

Tout son intérêt pour le charmant professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal venait de décroître de manière catastrophique. Qu'y avait-il de plus ennuyeux et de plus navrant qu'une histoire d'amour-toujours ? Esméralda aimait la multitude et la diversité, elle aimait ce qui changeait et évoluait. Alors la simple idée de ne chérir qu'une seule personne de onze à cent onze ans lui glaçait le sang. Agacée d'avoir pu porter son attention sur un sorcier aussi ordinaire, elle reprit son livre.

Torr éclata de rire. Il enleva le linge humide de son visage et se redressa. « Pas du tout. On ne se supportait pas. » la détrompa-t-il.

Esméralda releva la tête : une relation amour/haine méritait déjà un peu plus son attention et redorait le blason du professeur Torr.

« Elle surtout. Elle avait des paroles très blessantes et des airs de supériorité intolérables. » continua-t-il.

« Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé à ce que je vois. » souligna-t-elle avec une pointe de perfidie.

Le professeur Torr fit la moue. « Je trouve qu'elle s'est pourtant bien améliorée. »

« Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça devait être alors ! »

Cela devait sûrement être terrible car le professeur Torr ne prit pas la peine de défendre le mauvais caractère de sa compagne. « Elle était directive, imbue d'elle-même et d'une incroyable impolitesse, voire d'indélicatesse certaine. » précisa-t-il même.

«_ Était_ ? »

Un sourire indulgent apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier. « Elle a d'autres qualités qui adoucissent ses défauts… »

« Hmm… je vois ce qui vous a plu. Le côté directif. » Son ton était lourd de sous-entendus et son regard très appuyé. Les joues du sorcier prirent une adorable teinte rose.

« J'avoue. » dit-il avec toute l'assurance qu'il put. Esméralda sourit de ses efforts, presque attendrie, à peine coupable mais assurément amusée.

Le professeur Torr se racla la gorge. « Et vous, quel genre d'adolescente étiez-vous ? »

« De celles dont on défend ses enfants d'approcher et qu'on espère qu'ils ne deviendront jamais. »

« Vraiment ? »

La surprise du professeur Torr était sincère et fit plaisir à Esméralda. La sorcière hésita quelques secondes à continuer son portrait et à déciller son collègue. Mais elle se reprit bien vite, elle n'avait jamais eu honte de ce qu'elle était et avait été et ce n'était pas la candeur du sorcier qui allait bouleverser toute sa vie.

« C'est la plus stricte vérité. A votre avis, pourquoi mes rapports avec le professeur McGonagall sont aussi tendus ? Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le fait que je sois sa collègue alors qu'il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années j'étais sa bête noire et qu'elle m'assurait que je ne ferais jamais rien de ma vie. »

« Hmm… Je vois qu'il y a alors quelque avantage à avoir été un élève parfaitement transparent et insipide. »

« Vous ? Transparent et insipide ? Je ne peux absolument pas le croire… »

« Et pourtant. Aucun de mes anciens professeurs ne se souvient de moi. » soupira-t-il.

« Le jour où un de mes élèves a l'idée tordue de rejoindre le corps professoral, si par malheur je suis encore là, je donne immédiatement ma démission. Je ne supporterai jamais d'avoir un de mes anciens étudiants pour collègue. Quelle horreur ! Surtout s'il s'agit d'un élève que j'ai particulièrement peu apprécié. » Esméralda fit une moue écoeurée pour ajouter plus de poids à ses propos.

Le professeur Torr s'empara de la théière. « Voulez-vous du thé ? » s'enquit-il.

« Volontiers. »

Il la servit puis remplit sa propre tasse. « Comment êtes-vous devenue professeur ? » demanda-t-il en reposant la théière.

« Par faiblesse. » dit-elle avant de tremper les lèvres dans le breuvage qui sentait bon le thé vert. « Vous avez changé de parfum ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Excusez-moi. J'aurais d'abord dû vous demander si cela ne vous dérangeait pas. » dit-il d'un air désolé.

« Pas la peine de vous excuser. » répondit-elle gravement. Le professeur Torr hocha la tête, rassuré.

Le parfum du thé, Esméralda s'en fichait. Non, ce qui la perturbait était davantage le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument pas remarqué que le sorcier avait recouru à la Magie. Il avait effectué un sortilège de transmutation sous ses yeux, comment avait-elle pu ne rien percevoir ? Était-ce elle qui n'avait pas été assez vigilante ? Ou bien était-ce lui qui avait fait preuve d'une habilité peu commune ?

« Par faiblesse ? » répéta-t-il pour réengager la conversation.

« J'ai été une élève très décriée. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à chercher comment provoquer une catastrophe pour me faire renvoyer. Toutefois, il y avait un cours où j'étais particulièrement sage. »

« Soins aux créatures magiques ? » tenta le professeur Torr après une gorgée de thé.

Esméralda hocha la tête. « Je crois que ça m'apaisait d'être en contact avec des créatures magiques et j'aimais beaucoup mon professeur. Il était le seul aux conseils de classe à prendre parti pour moi et assurer que je valais quelque chose. Quand il a pris sa retraite, il m'a recommandée. Dumbledore est donc venu me voir. Tout n'allait pas très bien dans ma vie, j'avais envie de changer d'air, alors j'ai accepté, bêtement. Et puis finalement, j'y suis encore. Chaque année je me demande pourquoi. »

« Vous n'aimez pas être professeur ? Vous êtes plutôt bonne pédagogue. »

Esméralda ne put s'empêcher de rire au compliment de son collègue. « Je déteste positivement les adolescents, je ne m'entends pas avec la plupart de mes collègues et j'exècre la paperasserie. Mais j'aime les créatures magiques et j'aimerais contribuer à ce qu'elles soient mieux comprises et acceptées au sein de cette communauté magique étroite d'esprit. » Esméralda tapota de sa baguette la corbeille en osier qui s'emplit de cookies fumants. « Et puis ça me permet de me libérer de mes frustrations sadiques. » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus légère. « Donner des punitions et retirer des points est la meilleure thérapie qui soit. »

« Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. » commenta le professeur Torr amusé.

« Non, juste revancharde. Et vous quel adolescent avez-vous été ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai dit, le type standard : boutonneux, quelconque, sans histoire, absolument invisible. »

« Sans amis ? »

« J'avais une vie sociale assez limitée, mais j'avais des amis. » s'exclama le sorcier, piqué.

« Ce n'est pas une tare. » l'apaisa-t-elle. « Je n'ai aucun ami. » déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Le professeur Torr eut un mouvement de surprise. « Et le professeur Eternat ? »

« C'est une connaissance lu… » Esméralda marqua une pause. « Ludique. » acheva-t-elle.

Le professeur Torr hocha la tête, tandis qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres. « Ludique ? Je vois… Et Touéris ? »

Esméralda se redressa. « Touéris n'est pas un ami… » déclara-t-elle choquée, presque outrée.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna le professeur Torr. « Excusez-moi, j'ai cru que… »

« Ce n'est rien. » coupa Esméralda, presque froidement.

La violence de la réaction d'Esméralda les avait autant surpris l'un que l'autre. Le professeur Torr plongea le nez dans sa tasse et le fait qu'elle fût vide ne sembla pas le déranger outre mesure. Esméralda ouvrit son livre et sauta le passage qui l'ennuyait. Seul l'éclatement d'une bûche et le tic-tac régulier de l'horloge troublaient le silence pesant qui s'était abattu dans le petit salon.

18h25

* * *

18h39 

« Ça devient de plus en plus difficile de circuler dans cette école ! » maugréa le professeur de Duels en entrant dans la pièce. « Les armures bougent sans cesse et bloquent la plupart des couloirs. J'avais une course à faire ce matin, j'ai mis une demie heure à trouver la sortie et là il m'a fallu vingt minutes pour trouver cette salle. »

Esméralda poussa un soupir ostentatoire qui lui valut un regard réfrigérant de la Reine des Glaces. Le professeur Dawn avait cette détestable manie de toujours se plaindre. Elle se plaignait de tout et de rien, de la pluie et du mauvais temps, de ses élèves et du livre qu'elle lisait. Elle se plaignait généralement à raison mais bien plus souvent à tort, probablement, juste pour le plaisir de se plaindre.

« Vous n'aviez qu'à prendre la sortie de secours. » marmonna Esméralda, tentant à peine de dissimuler son exaspération.

« Une sortie de secours ? » répéta le professeur de Duels. « Jamais entendu parler. » dit-elle en retirant d'un geste autoritaire le chat du fauteuil. L'animal miaula son mécontentement, mais la sorcière ne s'en soucia guère et prit place dans le large fauteuil.

« Il y avait d'autres fauteuils vides. » remarqua froidement Esméralda.

Le professeur Dawn haussa les épaules. « Il n'y a donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir, il va pouvoir trouver un autre endroit où terminer sa nuit de dix-huit heures et répandre ses poils. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette porte de sortie ? » demanda-t-elle sans tenir compte de l'air courroucé d'Esméralda.

« Une petite création de Rowena Serdaigle. » répondit sèchement Esméralda. Aurora Dawn plissa les yeux. Esméralda ne détourna pas le regard.

« Décidément, elle avait vraiment un truc avec les portes. » déclara le professeur Torr. Il avait l'air faussement amusé et semblait surtout très mal à l'aise. Il regardait alternativement les deux sorcières, prêt à s'interposer immédiatement si l'une faisait mine de se jeter brusquement sur l'autre pour lui arracher une oreille avec les dents.

Esméralda eut pitié du sorcier. Elle abandonna toute attitude belliqueuse et s'enfonça dans le moelleux du sofa. « Il paraît. » répondit-elle tranquillement.

Dès le premier regard, Esméralda avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec Aurora Dawn. Elles étaient à la fois trop semblables et trop différentes, indéfectiblement rivales. Si elles avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble, Esméralda n'avait nul doute qu'elles auraient passé sept ans à se tirer dans les pattes.

« D'après ce que je sais de cette sortie, ça pourrait ne pas être une excellente idée de l'emprunter. » reprit le professeur Torr, apaisé mais tout de même vigilent. Un assaut était si vite arrivé.

« Pourquoi donc ? C'est toujours bien une sortie de secours. »

« Ça dépend, parfois ça ne conduit pas vraiment là où on le voudrait. » remarqua le professeur Torr. « Rowena Serdaigle n'est pas toujours très fiable. »

« Vous croyez ? » s'étonna Esméralda. « Rowena Serdaigle a pourtant conçu cette porte afin que les professeurs puissent évacuer les élèves en cas de danger. Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir l'ouvrir. »

« Oui, mais le lieu d'arrivée est incertain, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Elle a évalué qu'il était moins risqué pour les élèves de les envoyer dans un lieu inconnu, même du professeur. C'est Poudlard qui choisit l'endroit où vous devez vous rendre. »

« Afin d'éviter tout guet-apens et rendre inefficace toute trahison. » explicita le professeur Dawn, les sourcils froncés.

« Sûrement, mais cela en fait également un recours des plus incertains. Ne pas savoir où l'on va arriver n'est pas pour moi gage de sécurité. Sans vouloir manquer de respect à notre très vénérable Poudlard, sage entre tous les sages. » reprit Torr avec une ironie assez significative.

« Poudlard vous aurait-il déjà déçu ? » demanda Esméralda.

Le professeur Torr s'enfonça dans le sofa et remit son linge humide sur le visage. « Ça lui est déjà arrivé, oui. »

L'expression du professeur Dawn s'assombrit et la sorcière gratifia son compagnon d'un regard courroucé.

« Je suis étonnée que vous n'ayez pas été mis au courant de l'existence de cette porte lors de votre prise de fonction. » reprit Esméralda. « Compte tenu de la situation politique, il me semble que c'est une erreur qui peut porter à conséquence. »

« C'est probablement _compte tenu de la situation politique_ que nous n'avons pas été mis au courant. » remarqua placidement le professeur Dawn. « Il est fort à parier que l'on n'a qu'une confiance relative en deux nouveaux professeurs. »

« Probablement. » convint Esméralda. Ces derniers temps, le professeur McGonagall se méfiait même de sa propre ombre et le professeur Dumbledore avait toujours été partisan du 'moins on en savait, mieux il se portait'.

« Où peut-on trouver cette porte ? » demanda posément le professeur Dawn.

« Si vous n'avez pas été informée de la localisation de cette porte par les instances au pouvoir, pourquoi le ferais-je ? »

« Parce que vous êtes une Serpentard et que vous aimez briser les règles et aller contre les ordres ? » hasarda le professeur Dawn.

« Contrairement, à ce que vous semblez croire, très chère, les Serpentard ne sont pas non plus stupides. »

Le professeur de Duels haussa les épaules. « Je ne l'ai que très rarement pensé. _Très chère_. »

18h42

Il y eut un long silence tendu entre les sorciers, mais cela ne sembla déranger personne. Esméralda s'était toujours moquée des moments de tension, le professeur Dawn pestait contre l'absence de chocolat chaud et la tyrannie des buveurs d'eau bouillie, tandis que le professeur Torr gémissait de temps en temps, espérant peut-être un peu de compassion de sa compagne.

« Ethan, cesse de te plaindre ! » soupira finalement le professeur Dawn. « Tu me donnes mal à la tête. »

« Désolé, mon amour, je me repens. » marmonna le sorcier de sous sa serviette. « Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? »

Le professeur Dawn se leva et s'installa à la droite du professeur Torr. Elle retira autoritairement le linge humide et posa la main sur le front du sorcier, sous la lourde frange de cheveux châtains.

« Tu as la main froide. » soupira d'aise le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Tu es chaud. » corrigea le professeur de Duels.

« Toujours quand tu es près de moi. » murmura le sorcier.

Esméralda surprit un rapide sourire sur les lèvres du professeur Dawn. « Je devrais peut-être m'éloigner alors. »

D'un geste rapide, le sorcier attrapa la sorcière par le poignet. « Non, reste. » fit-il soudain épouvanté que sa compagne puisse s'écarter de lui, ne serait-ce que de quelques pouces.

« D'accord. » Elle s'assit tout contre lui et il cala sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. Il ferma les yeux et elle lui prodigua des caresses apaisantes.

18h43

Ils semblaient avoir complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce - ou bien ils s'en fichaient - . Esméralda avait donc tout loisir de les étudier par-dessus son livre qu'elle avait repris pour se donner une contenance.

Elle ne savait lequel des deux l'étonnait le plus. Était-ce la Reine des Glaces qui semblait fondre à la chaleur de la fièvre de 'son cher et tendre' ? (Pour une raison inconnue, Esméralda avait toujours aimé cette expression désuète.) Ou bien était-ce l'impénétrable professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui baissait absolument toutes ses défenses et s'en remettait à la bonne garde de sa compagne ?

18h51

Esméralda ne prêtait plus une grande attention à ce qu'elle lisait. Ses yeux parcouraient mécaniquement les lignes de son livre mais elle n'en retenait aucun mot. Son esprit était occupé ailleurs. La dernière fois que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait été aussi souffrant, une meute de Loups-Garous avait déferlé sur Poudlard et massacré soixante-seize gamins. Et la fois d'avant remontait à l'attaque de l'Annexe du Ministère. Une fois, c'était une coïncidence ; deux fois, c'était louche ; trois fois, c'était inquiétant.

Par-dessus son livre, Esméralda jeta un coup d'œil au couple. Le professeur Dawn avait ramené ses pieds sur le canapé et enlaçait le professeur Torr. Les yeux clos, le sorcier se laissait bercer par la respiration régulière de la sorcière. Il souriait quand elle lui déposait de rapides baiser sur le front ou murmurait quelques mots dans l'oreille. Des baisers frais et des mots intimes. Esméralda n'essaya même pas d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient, elle était persuadée qu'ils parlaient une langue qui lui était étrangère. Sûrement du Français, peut-être autre chose.

Brusquement, le visage du professeur Torr se figea en un masque de douleur et, dans un spasme, il tendit la main droite vers son bras gauche. Aussitôt, le professeur Dawn lui attrapa fermement le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Le geste de la sorcière surprit Esméralda tout autant que le professeur Torr. Il leva un regard interrogatif vers sa compagne, tandis qu'Esméralda fronçait les sourcils, perplexe. Pourquoi Aurora Dawn empêchait-elle son compagnon de toucher son bras ? Que pouvait-elle trouver à redire à ce geste d'une banalité navrante ? Pour toute réponse, la sorcière eut un mouvement discret de tête vers Esméralda. Le professeur Torr soupira mais n'insista pas. Il reposa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule du professeur Dawn et lui abandonna son poignet.

18h53

« Votre bras vous fait souffrir ? » s'enquit Esméralda.

« Hmmm. » marmonna le professeur Torr. « Je me le suis blessé lors de… lors du bal. » répondit-il gravement.

« Est-ce que… ? »

« Est-ce que votre livre est bon ? » coupa brusquement le professeur Dawn. Esméralda la dévisagea un instant, interdite par une telle interruption.

« J'ai lu des critiques très divergentes, ce qui fait que je ne sais pas si j'ai affaire à un chef d'œuvre ou à un ramassis de platitudes. Quel est votre avis ? » demanda le professeur de Duels. Elle affectait un air très intéressé, tandis que son bras enserrait de manière protectrice les épaules du professeur Torr. De manière absolument évidente, le professeur Dawn cherchait à détourner la conversation et l'attention d'Esméralda loin du bras de son compagnon. Elle semblait réellement prête à montrer les griffes si Esméralda persistait dans cette voie. Quant au professeur Torr, il avait les yeux clos et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il s'en remettait entièrement à la vigilance de sa compagne. Esméralda jugea plus prudent de rendre les armes… du moins pour le moment.

« C'est un très bon livre. L'auteur se perd parfois dans des détails inutiles, mais certaines anecdotes sont tellement délicieuses que c'est impossible de lui en tenir rigueur. » répondit-elle avec conviction. Le professeur Dawn se détendit quelque peu. D'un air dégagé, Esméralda reprit son livre. « Je vous le prêterai, si vous voulez. »

« J'en serais ravie. » répondit distraitement le professeur Dawn en retournant à son magazine.

18h54

Esméralda n'entrevoyait que deux possibilités à l'attitude du professeur Dawn. Ou bien le professeur Torr avait été plus grièvement blessé lors de l'attaque qu'il ne l'avait laissé entendre et il n'était maintenant plus tout à fait humain. Ou bien le professeur Torr avait sur le bras un tout autre ornement qu'une blessure. Comme un tatouage. Les deux possibilités pouvaient aisément expliquer l'état presque végétatif du professeur Torr.

Par-dessus son livre, Esméralda observa plus attentivement le bras gauche du professeur Torr. Elle lui trouva une raideur peu naturelle, une attache à l'épaule légèrement tordue. La main du sorcier était également plutôt déconcertante : aucune ombre ne tombait dessus. Comme si… Esméralda se frappa mentalement le front. Comment avait-elle pu ne jamais rien remarquer ? Comment avait-elle pu passer à côté d'un sort de dissimulation aussi évident ? Ou peut-être n'était-il évident que parce que le professeur Torr n'était pas au mieux de sa forme…

Avec la facilité que l'habitude conférait, Esméralda fit le vide dans son esprit. Aucune pensée parasite ne devait venir la gêner. Si le professeur Torr était diminué par sa migraine, le professeur Dawn était parfaitement alerte. Esméralda devait donc être le plus rapide et discrète possible. Elle mobilisa toute sa volonté et braqua ses yeux, irrigués par la Magie, sur la main gauche du professeur Torr.

_Un gant. _Sous le sort de Dissimulation se cachait un gant…

Esméralda n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner ou de pousser plus loin son investigation. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu anticiper l'attaque, une main de fer s'était refermée sur sa gorge, tandis qu'une autre la menaçait d'une baguette.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? » siffla Aurora Dawn entre ses dents.

Prise au dépourvu, Esméralda contemplait, stupéfiée, le visage ulcéré par la fureur du professeur Dawn. Le manque d'air, obligea Esméralda à reprendre ses sens. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais la main se referma davantage autour de son cou.

« Au' ! » appela le professeur Torr avec une tranquillité déconcertante étant donné la situation.

La sorcière ne prêta aucune attention à l'intervention de son compagnon. Esméralda se demandait même si elle l'avait simplement remarquée. « Qu'as. Tu. Vu. Sorcière ? » répéta la sorcière. La baguette se fit dangereusement plus présente sous le menton d'Esméralda. Mais Esméralda ne voyait que le regard d'Aurora Dawn. Il reflétait une telle violence et une telle haine qu'elle en eut un frisson. Même Nout ne la regardait pas avec pareille détestation.

« Aurora ! » appela Torr plus énergiquement.

Esméralda posa la main sur le ventre du professeur Dawn. « Retire ta baguette, _sorcière_, ou je te perfore le ventre. »

« Je t'aurai égorgée avant ! » répliqua Aurora Dawn. Esméralda sentit la baguette chauffer contre sa gorge. Immédiatement, elle fit affluer de la Magie pure au creux de sa main.

Les deux sorcières ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

18h57

« Aurora ! Baisse cette baguette ! » ordonna le professeur Torr.

Par-dessus l'épaule de son adversaire, Esméralda découvrit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal debout et d'une pâleur effroyable. La baguette tendue, il menaçait sa compagne d'un air résigné. « Au', je t'en prie, ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dans le dos. » la supplia-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

« Elle a vu ton bras ! » déclara froidement la sorcière.

Esméralda n'avait rien vu, mais elle le regrettait fortement. Que pouvait dissimuler ce gant qui méritait une telle démonstration de force ?

« Cela me regarde, Au'. Laisse-la ! »

« Je peux me défendre seule. » décréta Esméralda avec froideur.

« Je le sais parfaitement. » répondit le professeur Torr avec un calme glaçant. « Seulement, je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à Aurora. Si vous la touchez, c'est moi qui vous tue. »

Le visage du professeur de Duels afficha une surprise sincère. Elle jeta un regard au professeur Torr, il lui sourit tranquillement. Aurora Dawn reporta son attention sur Esméralda qui était quelque peu déconcertée par les réactions de ce couple. La sorcière poussa un soupir exaspéré, marmonna quelque chose dans sa langue natale puis s'éloigna brusquement d'Esméralda. L'air boudeur, elle reprit sa place sur le sofa et s'empara du magazine qu'elle avait abandonné. Le professeur Torr porta un regard amusé sur elle, puis baissa sa baguette en secouant la tête. Sans un mot, il se laissa retomber sur le canapé. Aurora Dawn ne lui accorda pas un regard, elle était bien trop occupée à paraître absorbée par la lecture de son horoscope. Le professeur Torr tenta de reposer la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de la sorcière, mais cette dernière s'écarta impitoyablement. Il l'implora du regard.

_« Go to Hell ! » _lui répondit-elle, froidement.

Le sorcier poussa un long soupir et bascula la tête en arrière. « J'y suis déjà. » répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

18h58

Pensivement, Esméralda annihila la Magie qui crépitait toujours au creux de sa main. Une multitude de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle remarqua à peine l'entrée du professeur McGonagall et d'Alastor Maugrey dans le petit salon.

18h59

« Ethan, Aurora, vous êtes là ! » se réjouit le professeur McGonagall. « Je commençais à désespérer de vous trouver. Ces armures ne facilitent pas vraiment la traversée du château. » soupira le professeur McGonagall. Elle dénoua sa cape et la suspendit au portemanteau. Alastor Maugrey s'assit sur une chaise un peu à l'écart et, sans un mot, croisa les bras, la mine sombre. Seul l'œil magique qui tournait en tous sens dans son orbite trahissait la nervosité de l'Auror.

« J'aimerais vous entretenir d'un certain sujet. » reprit le professeur McGonagall. Esméralda lui trouva une mine particulièrement mauvaise. Elle n'aurait pas mieux connu la directrice adjointe, elle aurait juré que cette dernière avait même pleuré il y a peu.

« J'espère que je ne vous interromps pas dans une conversation ou… » Le regard du professeur McGonagall tomba sur Esméralda et elle s'interrompit brusquement. Son expression devint immédiatement sévère et hautaine. « Miss Minigalle, vous étiez ici ? Je ne vous avais pas vue. »

Le professeur McGonagall s'obstinait à appeler Esméralda 'Miss Minigalle' et non 'Professeur Minigalle'. Esméralda était persuadée que son ancien professeur préférerait se faire arracher cent fois la langue plutôt que la reconnaître comme son égale. Quant à l'appeler par son prénom, cette idée grotesque ne lui serait même pas venue à l'esprit.

« La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de mieux me cacher. » répondit Esméralda. « Si je me poste derrière le chandelier, vous pensez que ça ira ? »

La directrice adjointe foudroya sa collègue du regard. « Miss Minigalle, j'attends toujours vos copies. Je vous rappelle que le conseil de classe est proche. » déclara-t-elle froidement.

Ou comment vous signifier que vous êtes de trop et qu'on aimerait bien que vous disparaissiez au plus vite. Et pour être certain que le message était suffisamment clair, Alastor Maugrey fixait obstinément Esméralda de ses deux yeux.

Esméralda referma son livre dans un claquement sonore et se leva avec une infinie souplesse. Elle secoua ses cheveux, accentua son déhanché et traversa la pièce, consciente que tous les regards étaient copieusement fixés sur elle. « Je vous laisse entre gens fréquentables. » dit-elle d'une voix suave et elle referma la porte sur les Grands Secrets que ces braves gens partageaient comme une denrée rare.

19h00

* * *

19h04 

Esméralda flânait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Chaque fois qu'une armure se dressait sur son passage et lui barrait obstinément la route, elle bifurquait obligeamment. Puisque tout le monde – et par cela elle entendait les deux sorcières qui l'insupportaient le plus au monde – semblait s'être donné le mot pour pester contre ce système de sécurité, Esméralda avait décidé d'en prendre son parti. Elle en profitait même pour se perdre dans l'immense château. Elle avait passé près d'un quart de sa vie dans cette école et il y avait encore tant de couloirs qu'elle n'avait jamais empruntés et de pièces qu'elle n'avait jamais visitées.

Ce décor familier et labyrinthique était propice à l'élaboration d'hypothèses : Ethan Torr était-il un Mangemort ? Un loup-garou ? Autre chose ? Quoi ? De quoi le professeur McGonagall voulait-elle entretenir en secret les deux jeunes sorciers ? Pourquoi était-elle accompagnée d'un Auror ? Pour quelle raison avait-elle été écartée de cet entretien ? Nourrissait-on quelques soupçons sérieux à son égard ? Et quel était l'âge du capitaine Mal ?

19h11

Ses innombrables détours conduisirent Esméralda aux abords de la bibliothèque. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis si longtemps ! Élève, elle ne fréquentait déjà que très rarement ce lieux de silence. Jamais pour travailler, juste pour y trouver un peu de calme. Elle s'asseyait à une table et, la tête dans les mains, observait les studieux et prometteurs apprentis sorciers – ceux qui avaient un avenir et dont on pouvait tirer quelque chose. Elle imaginait ce que chacun allait devenir. Mari adultère. Mère tyrannique. Femme soumise. Éternel insatisfait devenu maniaque compulsif. Petit chef despotique… Elle était devenue très forte à ce jeu. Mais elle n'avait pas tant de mérites, la vie était après tout immanquablement terne, décevante et prévisible. Les rares exceptions étaient juste là pour confirmer la règle et enfoncer un peu plus les autres dans leur morne médiocrité. '_Life is a bitch_' aurait dit la Française.

19h12

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était revenue à Poudlard, Esméralda poussa la porte de la Bibliothèque. Le battant de bois grinça sur ses gonds et l'odeur des vieux livres emplit ses narines, projetant la sorcière des années en arrière. La bibliothécaire leva le nez vers elle puis reporta son attention à ses précieuses fiches. Esméralda s'engagea dans la première galerie sur sa droite. Elle avança, laissant le bout de ses doigts courir le long des tranches en cuir des antiques grimoires et poussiéreux manuels. Les chuchotements d'une conversation lui parvinrent. On parlait dans une rangée parallèle.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais lu la tétralogie de Thanatos. » s'étonnait quelqu'un. « C'est un classique ! » Esméralda identifia la voix du jeune loup-garou de Poudlard : Remus Lupin. « C'est aussi impensable que si tu venais me dire que tu n'as jamais goûté une dragée surprise de Berty Crochue. »

« Et, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'aies jamais lu de livres de la série _Couleur Passion_. » contra une autre voix. Meredith Adhonores.

Esméralda s'étonna de trouver les deux adolescents ensemble, embarqués dans une conversation littéraire. De ce qu'elle en savait, ces deux-là ne fréquentaient pas exactement les mêmes cercles. Le mur entre les Mortes-Vivantes et les Maraudeurs serait-il en train de se fissurer ?

« Mais ce n'est pas comparable ! » s'exclama le garçon, indigné. « C'est comme si tu opposais un lézard et un dragon. La tétralogie serait le dragon, évidemment. »

« _Évidemment_ ! » répéta Meredith Adhonores, peu convaincue. « Est-ce que c'est ta fameuse tétralogie qui t'a appris à faire des comparaisons navrantes à tout bout de champ ? »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'on apprend dans tes _Couleurs de la Passion_ ! Comment conjuguer le verbe aimer à tous les temps ? » répondit l'autre vexé.

« C'est _Couleur Passion _! Et ce ne sont pas les miens. » corrigea la jeune sorcière. « Et puis si tu veux savoir, j'ai appris plein de choses. »

« Comme ? » demanda l'adolescent dubitatif.

« Comme le fait que l'on peut détester et aimer tout à la fois une personne ! » commença Meredith Adhonores de sa voix calme et douce. « Comme le fait qu'il arrive que l'on tombe amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, qu'un garçon peut en aimer un autre, ou bien… » L'adolescente se tut brusquement.

« Ou bien ? » la relança Lupin.

« Ou bien que les loups-garous n'aiment qu'une fois. » acheva-t-elle rapidement.

« Oh… » murmura-t-il.

Le jeune loup-garou se racla la gorge, peut-être ému, probablement embarrassé. « Je… C'est… » bafouilla-t-il péniblement. Il inspira profondément mais ne rouvrit pas la bouche.

Esméralda s'était trompée, le gamin était plus terrorisé qu'autre chose. Ils l'étaient tous les deux. Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux jeunes adolescents troublés. Esméralda ne put retenir l'élan de sympathie pour ce petit couple. Par la grande Isis, voilà qu'elle devenait fleur bleue avec l'âge ! Pourvu que l'étape suivante ne soit pas de jouer les entremetteurs dans Poudlard au nom de l'Amour et de l'Amitié ou il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'exiler dans un coin désert du globe.

« En même temps tout ce qui est dit dans ces livres n'est pas forcément vrai. » reprit Meredith Adhonores d'une voix enrouée. « Dans _Les Flammes endormies_, il est dit qu'une Dryade est un être froid. Le personnage n'éprouve aucune émotion et n'a aucun sentiment. J'ai envie d'écrire à l'auteur pour lui dire que… » Meredith Adhonores ne put terminer sa phrase, quelque chose l'en empêcha : les lèvres de Lupin.

Un sourire affable passa sur les lèvres d'Esméralda. Une demi-Dryade et un jeune loup-garou ? Aucun des couples qui peuplaient les pages de la collection _Couleur Passion_ ne pourrait jamais égaler celui-là. Parfois, la vie était belle et agréablement surprenante. Esméralda ferma les yeux et murmura un juron. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser : elle était bien fleur bleue ! Un instant, elle s'inquiéta de la réaction que son entourage pourrait avoir en apprenant la terrible vérité, avant de se rappeler que 1) elle n'était pas intéressée par l'opinion de son entourage et que 2) elle n'avait pas vraiment d'entourage.

19h15

Il y eut un reniflement, puis un autre léger baiser et quelques bruits de vêtements que l'on lisse. Lupin murmura qu'ils devraient y aller s'ils voulaient éviter les remarques déplaisantes que les autres ne manqueraient pas de leur faire. Meredith Adhonores dut lancer un regard significatif à Lupin, car l'adolescent rit doucement. « Miss Adhonores, pour une Dryade, je vous trouve particulièrement peu froide. » Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le guichet des retraits, Remus Lupin entreprit un marchandage littéraire. « Tu lis la tétralogie et je lis un… » commença-t-il.

« Quatre ! » coupa Meredith Adhonores.

« Quatre ! » s'écria l'adolescent outré. « Tu n'imagines même pas ce à quoi je vais avoir droit si les autres me surprennent en train de lire des _Couleur de l'amour Passion_. »

« _Couleur Passion_. » corrigea-t-elle.

« Qu'importe ! Ça ne change rien au fait que ça va générer des moqueries et… »

« Je lis quatre livres, tu en lis quatre. Cela me semble un marché correct. » remarqua calmement la jeune sorcière. Elle déposa les livres qu'ils empruntaient sur le comptoir et ignora superbement le regard furibond que leur adressait la bibliothécaire. Aux yeux de Mrs Pince, le fait que la bibliothèque soit vide n'autorisait certainement pas les élèves à y tenir une conversation mondaine.

19h17

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, Remus Lupin, vaincu, poussa un long soupir. « Très bien, je lirai tes quatre fichus bouquins. » marmonna-t-il.

Un sourire illumina aussitôt le visage de la petite sorcière. « Je vais te faire lire mes préférés. »

« J'espère bien. » soupira le jeune loup-garou. De là où elle était, Esméralda jugea qu'il n'avait pas l'air trop malheureux d'avoir rendu les armes, au contraire, son regard était doux et son expression contente.

« Mon préféré est… » Meredith Adhonores s'interrompit et pila net devant la galerie où Esméralda se trouvait.

« Professeur Minigalle ? » appela-t-elle.

Esméralda s'était tellement peu attendue à ce que l'adolescente la repère qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Lupin suivit le regard de la jeune sorcière et, les yeux plissés, scruta la pénombre.

« Pro-professeur ? Vous… vous étiez là ? » paniqua-t-il, probablement anxieux de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre ou voir.

Esméralda poussa un soupir intérieur. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle pouvait tromper les sens d'un jeune loup-garou, mais sûrement pas ceux d'une Dryade, même métisse. Elle sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha de ses deux élèves.

19h18

« Que faites-vous tous les deux ici ? » s'enquit-elle comme le ferait n'importe quel professeur de Poudlard.

« Nous étions venus nous entraîner à voler en rase-mottes. La bibliothèque offre des possibilités… » commença le jeune Lupin sur un ton badin mais l'expression glaciale d'Esméralda le convainquit de ne pas continuer dans cette voie. « Nous étions venus chercher de la lecture. » répondit-il précipitamment, les joues en feu et les yeux baissés.

Esméralda retint _in extremis_ un sourire amusé. Elle était ravie de constater que ses regards foudroyants produisaient toujours autant d'effet. Elle prit autoritairement un des volumes de la pile que tenait Meredith Adhonores. « _L'Orphelin_, premier volume de la destinée du Mage Thanatos. » lut-elle. « Un classique. » commenta-t-elle en rendant le livre.

« Euh… oui. » répondit Remus Lupin, mal à l'aise.

L'adolescent était maintenant tellement nerveux, qu'il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et tordait ses mains dans tous les sens. En comparaison, Meredith Adhonores démontrait une assurance presque effrayante. Ses yeux violets étaient résolument accrochés à ceux d'Esméralda. Remus Lupin était bien trop occupé à regarder partout sauf devant lui pour remarquer que le pouvoir quittait le professeur et investissait l'élève. Esméralda, incapable de soutenir davantage le regard de la demi-Dryade, détourna les yeux.

Il y avait des générations de cela, les Vélanes avaient été les vassales des Dryades. Si dans les faits les Vélanes avaient finalement gagné leur indépendance, dans le sang restait les traces de ce lien tutélaire. Même métissé, il ne s'affaiblissait pas. Meredith Adhonores aurait pu exiger n'importe quoi d'Esméralda ; la demi-Vélane aurait exécuté sans broncher le moindre des ordres de la demi-Dryade. En l'occurrence, elle lui commandait de ne rien rapporter de ce qu'elle aurait pu voir ou surprendre.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous éparpiller ainsi dans le château. Restez en groupe ! » Par cet ordre, Esméralda recouvrait son rang de professeur et se réappropriait le pouvoir.

« Très bien, professeur. » répondit Meredith Adhonores de retour dans son rôle d'élève obéissante.

Les deux élèves saluèrent poliment leur professeur et se dépêchèrent de déguerpir. Une fois la porte de la bibliothèque franchie, ils reprirent leur conversation hautement littéraire.

« Mes préférés sont '_Que le spectacle commence_' (mais c'est une mauvaise traduction, car le titre original est _Once more with feelings_) et _'Sous la lune'_. » expliquait Meredith Adhonores.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un peu peur. » soupira Remus Lupin.

« Oh ! Il n'y a pas de quoi. » assura la jeune sorcière. « Ce ne sont pas du tout des histoires d'épouvante, même s'il y a des vampires. J'aime bien les vampires. » ajouta-t-elle rêveusement. « Ce sont généralement des personnages très charismatiques. »

« Tu es au courant que les loups-garous et les vampires ne se supportent pas ? » demanda son compagnon, quelque peu agacé. Esméralda aurait même dit jaloux.

« Eh bien justement, _Sous la Lune_ raconte l'histoire de Quentin, un tout jeune vampire, qui rencontre Duncan, un loup-garou grincheux, et… »

19h20

Les deux jeunes sorciers étaient maintenant trop loin et Esméralda ne parvenait plus à distinguer les mots qu'ils prononçaient. Tant pis pour le résumé de _Sous la Lune_ et son couple invraisemblable ! Esméralda se promit toutefois de lire ce roman. Elle avait besoin d'une bouffée de romantisme et d'optimisme. Et puis le moment était venu d'assumer son identité de fleur bleue.

19h21

* * *

19h32 

Esméralda serra plus étroitement les bras autour de son buste. Le froid était mordant et elle grelottait à en avoir mal dans les muscles. Elle considéra d'un œil mauvais le grand parc de Poudlard recouvert par une épaisse couche de neige. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Elle toqua une nouvelle fois à la porte, plus fermement et de manière plus pressante.

« Entrez ! » daigna enfin répondre une voix hautaine. Esméralda s'accorda quelques secondes avant de pénétrer dans l'antre des Sphinx.

19h33

Le changement le plus brutal fut la chaleur étouffante qui tomba sur Esméralda comme un mauvais sort. La sorcière se dépêcha de dégrafer sa cape.

Dans une salle immense, le professeur Dumbledore avait recréé de manière saisissante l'habitat naturel des Sphinx. Sable chaud et dunes blondes, végétation rabougrie et hauts palmiers, rochers anguleux et cavernes fraîches, illusion d'un soleil aveuglant et d'un vent aride ; tout y était.

« Que viens-tu faire ici, Dénaturée ? » la tança Nout du haut de son rocher-trône.

« Je te salue, Nout, meneuse des Sphinx de Jabal Sharshar. » Esméralda inclina respectueusement le buste, la main posée sur le cœur et les yeux baissés. La femelle dominante abhorrait Esméralda et saisirait n'importe quel prétexte pour l'attaquer.

La Sphinx s'assit sur son arrière-train et grandit avec importance le cou. Son regard d'un or fauve écrasait Esméralda avec mépris. « Cesse tes simagrées hypocrites, Dénaturée ! Pour quelle raison abjecte viens-tu t'imposer à ma vue ? »

« Je venais vérifier que vous vous portiez bien, terrible Nout. »

« Pourquoi ne nous porterions pas bien ? » demanda aussitôt Nout agressive. « Crois-tu que je ne suis pas capable de prendre soin de mes Sphinx ? » gronda-t-elle.

« Pas du tout, terrible Nout. Je voulais m'assurer que le froid ne vous dérangeait pas trop et que vous ne manquiez de rien. »

« Je n'aime pas la neige. » gémit une jeune Sphinx qui avait le pelage humide. « Elle fait mal aux pattes et aux yeux. Et puis elle est tellement froide ! »

« Cesse de te plaindre, Hathor ! Ou je te charge des rondes de nuit ! » fit Nout d'une voix cassante.

La petite Sphinx baissa misérablement la tête. « Je me repens, mon Alpha. »

« Cesse d'aboyer ainsi, Nout ! » grogna un Sphinx étendu dans l'ombre du rocher-trône. « Et ne passe pas tes humeurs sur Hathor. À ce que je sais, elle fait ses rondes, _elle_ ! »

L'expression de Nout se congestionna de fureur. _« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton, Khépri ? Et en présence d'une étrangère qui plus est ! »_ s'écria-t-elle dans sa langue maternelle, un dérivé d'ancien égyptien qu'Esméralda maîtrisait… plus ou moins…

Khépri tourna la tête vers sa compagne, l'expression indéchiffrable. « Je te parle comme il me plaît. » dit-il d'une voix grave. «_ Je suis _l'Alpha. Tu n'es _que_ la femelle dominante ! » répliqua sèchement le Sphinx en Anglais. Nout se raidit, offusquée.

Les Sphinx de tout le clan avaient cessé leurs activités ; toute leur attention était dirigée vers leur couple dominant. Silencieux, ils attendaient, quelque peu angoissés, la résolution du conflit.

Nout reprit contenance. L'expression mauvaise, elle se dressa sur ses quatre pattes et avança de manière menaçante vers Touéris. _« Prends garde Khépri. Je t'assure que tu ne tiens pas à me provoquer. Sans moi, tu ne serais rien ! Tu n'es l'Alpha que par ton alliance avec moi. »_

Khepri ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par les attitudes de la Sphinx. S'il était plus jeune que Touéris et donc beaucoup moins imposant, il n'en était pas moins bien plus massif que Nout. Il se redressa prestement et, d'un bond puissant, se hissa au sommet du rocher-trône.

_« J'ai affronté tous les prétendants et je les ai tous vaincus. Je ne dois qu'à moi d'être l'Alpha. » _Il se tourna vers son clan. _« Et je défie quiconque de me soutenir le contraire. »_

Pas un murmure ne s'éleva. Khépri se retourna vers Nout.

«_ Je ne te dois rien, Nout. Je ne te garde que par respect envers mon ancien Alpha mais continue de me provoquer et je me choisirai une autre femelle. »_

Nout était véritablement blanche de rage. _« Tu me gardes, pour faire bonne figure et donner le change. Ose me destituer et je t'assure que les vers se serviront de ta carcasse comme garde-manger. »_ rugit-elle.

Khépri découvrit les dents. _« Me menacerais-tu, mon Alpha ? »_ demanda-t-il d'une voix effroyablement douce. Nout se mura dans un silence hostile.

Esméralda n'osait pas bouger, à peine respirer. Hathor, tremblante, était venue se blottir contre elle, mais Esméralda ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à prodiguer quelques gestes affectueux et rassurants à la toute jeune Sphinx.

Un bâillement sonore surprit tout le monde violemment et manqua d'arracher un hurlement à Esméralda. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la grotte d'où émergeait un Sphinx au pelage brun. Il bâilla une seconde fois puis s'étira avec application comme un gros chat. Khnoum, le plus beau Sphinx qu'Esméralda n'ait jamais vu, entrait en scène.

Il s'intéressa tout d'abord à remettre son poil en ordre et quand il se fut assuré qu'il était parfaitement présentable, il se tourna vers le rocher-trône, le regard accusateur._ « Vous m'avez réveillé. »_ se plaignit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Trop heureuse d'avoir un nouvel interlocuteur sur qui passer sa fureur, Nout réagit prestement. _« Est-ce une manière de s'adresser à tes Alphas ? »_ gronda Nout.

_« Je m'adresse à eux comme les bêtas qu'il sont. »_ répondit le Sphinx d'une voix paresseuse.

« Sors donc plutôt effectuer une ronde. Le froid te réveillera ! » ordonna calmement Khépri, coupant Nout dans son accès de colère et son désir de violence.

« A vos ordres mon alpha. » Khnoum fit une petite courbette bien peu déférente et parcourut à petites foulées la distance qui le séparait de la porte.

« _Ladies first_. » Esméralda jeta un regard vers le couple dominant sur le rocher-trône. « Je t'assure, bipède, qu'il est dans ton intérêt de quitter cet endroit. » lui chuchota Khnoum. Esméralda en était également convaincue. Elle salua donc poliment le clan des Sphinx de Jabal Sharshar puis se dépêcha de suivre Khnoum. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle entendit toutefois Nout maugréer : « Si seulement elle pouvait faire en sorte que Khnoum quitte également le clan. »

19h41

* * *

19h43 

Esméralda jeta un regard au Sphinx. Il avançait prudemment dans la neige, répugnant à y enfoncer les pattes. À chaque pas, il esquissait de petites grimaces cocasses de douleur et de dégoût et, parfois, marmonnait quelques mots qu'Esméralda ne comprenait pas mais identifiait assez facilement comme des jurons en ancien égyptien. Touéris en usait de temps en temps quand il lisait le journal et que les nouvelles lui déplaisaient.

« Des problèmes dans la surveillance ? » s'enquit Esméralda.

« Je ne te dois aucun compte rendu, bipède, tu n'es pas notre employeur. » Le ton était poli mais la réponse était ferme. Esméralda hocha la tête, pas le moins du monde offensée. C'était de bonne guerre.

Ils avancèrent quelques temps en silence. Les oreilles de Khnoum ne cessaient de s'agiter à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, et ses yeux parcouraient inlassablement la grande étendue blanche. Quand ils arrivèrent aux abords de la Forêt Interdite, l'attitude de Khnoum changea de façon assez notable. Ses pas se furent plus mesurés, et même craintifs.

_« Je n'aime pas être ici. »_ marmonna-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

_« A cause des êtres qui habitent la forêt. Leur Magie est forte et perturbe mes sens. Je ne décèlerais même pas la présence d'un dragon s'il était posté devant moi. »_ grommela le Sphinx.

« Pas très rassurant. » commenta Esméralda. « Je suppose que c'est la présence des Dryades qui perturbe tes sens. »

_« J'ignorais que… » _Le Sphinx s'interrompit net et dévisagea la sorcière, abasourdi. _« Tu connais notre langue ? »_

_« Un peu. Juste les bases. »_

_« Touéris ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Le Sphinx hocha la tête. « Il ne vaut mieux pas que Nout l'apprenne, elle accueillerait cette nouvelle très… _violemment_. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que Nout ne t'aimait pas beaucoup non plus. » fit Esméralda d'un ton plus badin. « Je me sens moins seule. »

« Oh ! Elle me déteste, cela est certain. » acquiesça Khnoum avec un grand sourire. « Mais elle te hait encore plus. Je doute qu'elle puisse un jour détester quelqu'un plus et mieux que toi. »

« Toujours autant ? » s'étonna Esméralda. « Cela va faire pourtant huit ans. »

« Pour nous, huit ans ce n'est quasiment rien, bipède. »

Esméralda s'arrêta, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs effrayantes de la Forêt Interdites. « Quand Touéris aura payé sa dette, pourra-t-il regagner sa place ? » demanda-t-elle très vite, sans oser regarder directement Khnoum.

« Je sais que je suis une créature dénaturée – du moins d'après la 'tendre aimée' de mon Alpha –, mais je suis quand même un Sphinx. On ne pose pas de questions à un Sphinx. Et encore moins _ce_ genre de questions ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Encore une question ? Tu devais être une enfant bien épuisante. » soupira-t-il. Khnoum creusa d'un air absent la neige, jusqu'à trouver la terre gelée par le froid. « Mais il me semble qu'entre Dénaturés, on peut s'entraider. » Son expression devint infiniment triste. « Quand un Sphinx contracte une Dette de vie, il se doit de la payer dans les plus brefs délais et cela quelque soit sa position. On invoque généralement l'honneur des Sphinx, mais la véritable raison est tactique. Il n'est pas prudent d'avoir dans un clan un Sphinx qui a une dette à honorer. Cela pourrait générer des conflits d'intérêts avec l'un de nos employeurs. Une dette et un contrat ont la même valeur pour nous. Il nous est impensable de sacrifier un débiteur au dépend d'un client et _vice-versa_. »

Esméralda hocha la tête, davantage pour se donner une contenance que pour marquer son assentiment.

« Touéris se devait donc de te suivre. Et comme on ne dirige pas un clan à distance, il a été obligé de renoncer à son titre. Touéris aura le droit de réintégrer le clan s'il le désire. Seulement, il le réintégrera en tant que Sphinx lambda et, quand on a été un Alpha, c'est une rétrogradation difficile à accepter. »

« Il ne peut donc pas reprendre son titre ? »

« Si… bien sûr… Mais dans le sang. S'il veut redevenir Alpha, Touéris doit tuer l'Alpha actuel. Il doit également tuer ses héritiers, ses fidèles et tous ceux qui voudraient revendiquer le rocher-trône. Le clan des Sphinx de Jabal Sharshar a déjà subi une purge monstrueuse qui l'a terriblement affaibli. Une seconde l'anéantirait sûrement. Touéris ne ferait jamais subir ça à son… notre clan. »

« Touéris… » Esméralda dut se racler la gorge tant elle était serrée. « Touéris… Il était un grand Alpha ? »

« Touéris était un _très_ grand Alpha. » corrigea Khnoum. « Et ne t'avise surtout pas de le répéter à mon Alpha ! »

« Que la grande Isis me coupe en deux si j'en souffle mot. »

19h49

« Tiens, tiens ! » fit Eternat. « Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te trouver en présence d'un Sphinx, belle Esméralda ? » Il avait le nez et les pommettes rougis par le froid et un sourire espiègle accroché au coin des lèvres.

Cosmo Eternat souriait très souvent et toujours que d'un seul côté. La plupart du temps, Esméralda trouvait cela particulièrement horripilant. Mais il y avait également des fois où elle oubliait combien ce rictus l'agaçait.

« McGo m'envoie te chercher. Il y a une petite réunion du staff. »

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Esméralda. Les seules réunions auxquelles elle prenait part étaient les conseils de classe. Autrement, jamais sa présence n'était sollicitée. Mais plus encore que par cette réunion extraordinaire, Esméralda était intriguée par le petit air content qu'Eternat affichait.

« Je vais vous laisser, j'ai une ronde à terminer. » déclara Khnoum sans cérémonie. « Au revoir, Esméralda. Qu'Isis te protège. » Il salua à peine le professeur de Vol et s'éloigna à petites foulées douloureuses.

Eternat haussa un sourcil. « C'est moi, ou je n'ai vraiment pas la cote avec les Sphinx ? »

« Ce n'est pas toi. »

« Tu connais le mot 'tact' ? »

« Je connais certaines gens qui pratiquent. Très épuisant, paraît-il. »

Eternat enlaça la taille d'Esméralda et posa un baiser sur le front de la sorcière. « Le cynisme te tuera, ma belle. »

« Je mourrai alors de ma belle mort. » sourit-elle dans le cou de son amant. Son cœur chavirait quelque peu. Elle ferma très fort les yeux. Tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade.

« J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que j'ai fait à celui-là. » fit Eternat, un peu chagrin. « Touéris, je comprends, nous sommes rivaux. Mais lui ? »

« Rivaux ? » répéta Esméralda la bouche très sèche. Le cœur affolé, elle enfouit son visage dans les plis de la cape d'Eternat. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Elle essaya de prendre un ton cassant, mais ce fut sa voix qui se brisa.

Eternat lissait gentiment ses cheveux. « Je raconte que, parfois, j'ai l'impression que cette fameuse Dette de vie n'est qu'un prétexte pour rester auprès de toi. » Il saisit une mèche et l'entortilla autour de son index. « Je ne l'en blâme pas, il fait bon d'être près de toi. »

Esméralda se libéra brusquement de l'étreinte d'Eternat. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que cette dette lui a coûté. » Elle avait la désagréable impression que la terre tanguait dangereusement sous ses pieds. A moins que ce fût ses jambes qui manquaient de stabilité.

Eternat, sourire en coin, effleura du bout des doigts le menton d'Esméralda. Elle repoussa la main avec colère. « Très bien, je ne dis plus rien. » capitula-t-il. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Esméralda. La sorcière dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas reculer, pour ne pas plier sous ce regard implacable. « N'empêche que je suis jaloux. » ajouta-t-il gravement.

Elle le dévisagea avec hauteur. « Tu es ridicule. » déclara-t-elle froidement. « Et tes fantasmes contre-nature sont abjectes. » Elle tremblait comme une feuille et le sang lui battait aux tempes.

Eternat haussa les épaules d'un air désolé. « Je suis amoureux, je n'ai pas d'autres excuses. »

Esméralda tourna les talons. « Ridicule. » lança-t-elle une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éloigner et mettre autant de distance possible entre elle et cet homme à l'esprit perverti et dénaturé.

18h54

Eternat suivait Esméralda à distance, sans chercher à la rattraper ou à camoufler sa présence. Il lui faisait l'effet d'un vautour obscène. Il encerclait les chairs en décomposition, plongeait avec délice les doigts dans les béances sanguinolentes, se régalait de la putréfaction, se nourrissait de la douleur et de la mort. C'était un charognard ! Pas étonnant que le tatouage lui aille si bien !

19h58

* * *

20h06 

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle des professeurs, Esméralda constata que tous ses collègues encore présents dans Poudlard étaient déjà réunis autour de la grande table. L'expression pensive, ils attendaient qu'on leur explique la raison de cette convocation extraordinaire. Albus Dumbledore, en sa qualité de directeur, présidait l'assemblée. Les mains croisées et les coudes sur la table, il écoutait, les sourcils froncés et le front barré de rides, ce que lui murmurait Alastor Maugrey à l'oreille.

Esméralda s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte, assaillie par des souvenirs vieux de vingt-cinq ans. Elle se revoyait à quinze ans entrer dans cette même salle, pour faire face aux mêmes visages, un soupçon plus jeunes, et essuyer quelques blâmes et punitions.

« Professeurs Minigalle et Eternat, nous n'attendions plus que vous. Prenez place, je vous prie. » les invita poliment le directeur. Esméralda balaya du regard les expressions fermées et mornes de ses collègues. Elle repéra l'expression livide du professeur Torr. Il avait le regard lointain et les muscles maxillaires contractés. A ses côtés, le professeur Dawn, incapable de rester en place, semblait bouillonner de rage.

Eternat appuya les paroles du professeur Dumbledore d'une légère pression de la main dans le bas du dos d'Esméralda. La sorcière s'extirpa de ses réminiscences et prit une chaise libre. Eternat s'assit à sa droite et lui adressa un sourire en coin complice.

« Ne tournons pas autour du chaudron. » déclara gravement le directeur. « Hier soir, les forces de Voldemort ont frappé. Fort. »

20h08

Esméralda n'eut aucune réaction immédiate. Rien. Ni larmes comme le professeur de Botanique, ni cris comme le professeur de Runes, ni évanouissement comme le professeur de Divination. Rien. Elle était assise sur sa chaise, parfaitement immobile, le regard fixe. Elle n'était pas insensible ou blasée ou maîtresse d'elle-même. Non, la stupéfaction qu'elle éprouvait était juste plus violente que l'horreur.

Mais comment pouvait-il y eu avoir une attaque ? C'était impossible, tout bonnement impossible. Il n'aurait jamais dû y avoir une attaque. Ce devait être une erreur, une méprise. Il ne pouvait pas…

« Où ? » demanda quelqu'un.

« À la demeure d'Eliott et Mirabelle Potter. » répondit gravement le professeur Dumbledore. « Comme tous les ans, une fête y était organisée. Les Mangemorts sont arrivés et ont tout détruit. Ils n'ont fait aucun prisonnier. Il ne reste là-bas que des cendres et des cadavres. »

Esméralda oublia toute règle de prudence et tourna la tête vers Eternat. Elle l'interrogeait du regard, lui hurlait muettement de s'expliquer. Mais il se contentait de la dévisager tranquillement avec un très grand intérêt. Elle comprit alors que c'était un test, qu'il la mettait à l'épreuve. Elle força son corps à se détendre et recouvrit son visage d'une expression où devait apparaître la douleur pour les autres et transparaître le contentement pour lui. Le masque dut le convaincre car il lui adressa un clin d'œil satisfait.

« Mais c'est affreux ! » s'exclama-t-il alors, avec une conviction insoupçonnable.

20h09

On demandait des détails, on supputait, on analysait mais Esméralda ne voyait qu'Eternat et le jeu détestable auquel il se prêtait. Écœurée, elle le contemplait affecter la peur, la consternation et la sympathie avec une sincérité insultante. Elle avait envie de le frapper, de le mordre, de le griffer. Elle avait envie de hurler.

20h33

« Il va falloir le dire à James Potter. » déclara Eternat d'un air faussement compatissant.

Esméralda ferma les yeux et en appela à toute sa volonté pour se contenir. Ce vautour n'avait donc aucune pudeur ?

« Je sais, Cosmo. » soupira le professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur de Poudlard retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux d'un air las. Il semblait bien fatigué : de profonds cernes violets cerclaient ses yeux et ses gestes manquaient de précision.

Le professeur Torr se leva si brutalement que le professeur McGonagall en sursauta de surprise. Les mains à plat sur la table, le buste penché en avant, il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose. Le professeur Dawn lui attrapa doucement le bras et leva des yeux tendres vers lui. Le sorcier contempla un instant la sorcière. Elle lui sourit gentiment, il secoua la tête péniblement. Le professeur Dawn voulut témoigner de son soutien d'une caresse mais le professeur Torr se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et s'éloigna prestement de la table. Il traversa la salle à grandes enjambées pour s'arrêter devant la fenêtre la plus éloignée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et son regard se perdit dans le paysage blanc qui se déployait devant lui.

Les occupants de la pièce firent comme s'ils n'avaient pas été les témoins involontaires de quelque étrange scène. Ou peut-être n'avaient-ils pas besoin de feindre, trop aveuglés par leur désarroi pour s'intéresser à la souffrance d'autrui.

« Ne vaut-il pas mieux que ce soit ses parents qui l'en informent, Albus ? » suggéra finalement le professeur McGonagall, la voix tremblante d'émotion. « Cela me semble plus adéquat. » Elle leva un regard suppliant vers le directeur. Esméralda comprenait la réticence du professeur de Métamorphoses, car, en sa qualité de Directrice de Gryffondor, c'était à elle qu'incombait d'exécuter cette monstrueuse besogne.

Le professeur Dawn se leva à son tour et rejoignit le professeur Torr. Tendrement, elle enlaça la taille du sorcier et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de son compagnon. Ce dernier hocha lentement la tête puis soupira profondément. Le souffle exhalé créa un large cercle de buée sur le carreau de verre. Esméralda songea au bras gauche du professeur Torr qu'un tatouage ornait peut-être et se dit que, si ces deux-là jouaient la comédie, ils dépassaient de loin Eternat.

20h34

* * *

21h21 

Ils marchaient sans échanger un mot. Quelques portraits s'adressèrent à eux, demandant des éclaircissements sur la situation ou exigeant des égards plus grands. Esméralda ne leur accorda pas un regard. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le dos d'Eternat qui la précédait. Elle se demandait ce qu'il adviendrait si elle le tuait maintenant, ici même.

21h22

* * *

21h24 

« Pourquoi cette attaque a-t-elle été organisée sans que j'en sois informée ? » s'emporta-t-elle une fois la porte de la chambre refermée. Elle attrapa Eternat par le col et serra. Fort. Elle avait envie de serrer jusqu'à l'asphyxie. Ce serait tellement facile.

Avec douceur, il attrapa ses poignets. « Essaierais-tu de m'étrangler, mon amour ? » lui demanda-t-il obligeamment.

Esméralda se tétanisa puis lâcha brusquement les vêtements d'Eternat.

« Je n'ai rien contre, mais je préférerais que tu fasses cela dans des circonstances plus déshabillées, ma plus belle. » lui murmura-t-il, sourire en coin. Encore ce rictus qui la narguait, qui se moquait !

« Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mise au courant ? » répéta-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe.

« Sans vouloir blesser ton charmant _ego_, tu es tout en bas de l'échelle et les infos ne descendent pas toujours aussi bas. » lui révéla-t-il avec un petit air supérieur et content.

Esméralda fulminait. Si elle ne pouvait pas accéder à ce genre d'informations, alors à quoi cela servait tout ce qu'elle faisait ? Son travail était parfaitement inutile. _Elle_ était inutile. Elle serra les mâchoires convulsivement. « Tu veux voir ce que mon _ego_ peut faire au tien ? » lança-t-elle avec défi. Eternat fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Je ne m'en sers pas habituellement, parce que je trouve ce procédé rétrograde et avilissant … »

Esméralda modula sa voix, un tout petit peu, éleva son centre de gravité, balança davantage le bassin, intensifia le flux de sa Magie. Ses cheveux se mirent à onduler magnifiquement à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, sa peau se dora imperceptiblement et ses yeux se teintèrent d'un soupçon de topaze. Des petites modifications dans son aspect à peine apparentes et pourtant tellement efficaces. _« Mais là, je suis vraiment en colère. »_

Par réflexe, Eternat fit quelques pas en arrière, trébucha sur une chaussure qui traînait et perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa à une table basse et renversa un vase. Il se releva maladroitement, le regard accroché à celui d'Esméralda.

« J'aime quand tu joues à la Vélane en colère. » articula-t-il difficilement. Sa voix était plus rauque que de coutume, son souffle plus lourd et ses pupilles écarquillées mangeaient le brun de ses iris. Il suait à grosses gouttes la peur et l'excitation. Esméralda s'approcha tout prêt, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Oh ! Ça m'étonnerait ! Tu n'as jamais vu une Vélane en colère ! Elles sont mortellement dangereuses. Elles se repaissent de la souffrance des autres. Elles sont insatiables. »

Eternat eut un nouveau geste de recul, buta contre le mur et déglutit difficilement. « J'aime le danger ! » bafouilla-t-il. Il aurait dit qu'il trouvait particulièrement plaisant de récurer la tanière d'un Troll avec une brosse à dents, il aurait probablement été davantage crédible.

Esméralda sourit durement. « On va voir jusqu'à quel point ! »

21h26

* * *

01h36 

Assise en tailleur face à la cheminée, Esméralda regardait fixement le livre posé devant elle. Le feu était brûlant et empourprait sa peau nue. Eternat, immobile comme un mort, s'était assoupi sur le lit. Ou bien peut-être avait-il perdu conscience. Que lui importait !

Avec une extrême prudence, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge, elle posa la main sur le volume. Rien ne se produisit. Lentement, ses doigts caressèrent le cuir brun et irrégulier. Ils suivirent une rayure puis le dessin des caractères dorés gravés sur la couverture._ Collège Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie. Année 1951 – 1952._ La tranche craqua quand elle ouvrit l'almanach de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

01h37

* * *

01h48 

Esméralda tourna rapidement les pages de l'almanach consacrées aux joueurs de Quidditch. Elle réprouvait profondément ce sport. Non seulement elle trouvait parfaitement stupide de voler après des balles par tous les temps, mais en plus elle estimait que l'humanité avait déjà suffisamment de sujets sur lesquels s'entredéchirer, il n'était vraiment pas nécessaire de lui en proposer de nouveaux. Quiconque affirmait que ce sport développait la camaraderie, l'esprit d'équipe et le sens des responsabilités ne s'était visiblement jamais retrouvé dans un pub, coincé entre les supporters de l'équipe vaincue et ceux de l'équipe vainqueurs. Esméralda avait vécu un certain nombre de situations extrêmes et sa vie avait été bon nombre de fois menacée, pourtant elle n'avait jamais autant craint pour ses jours que prise au piège entre un ancien batteur, épais comme une armoire normande, et un dresseur de chiens à trois têtes, probablement parent avec un Troll des Cavernes, tous deux plus imbibés que des babas au rhum, s'accusant l'un l'autre de soutenir une équipe de tricheurs. Depuis, elle s'était bien jurée de ne plus jamais fréquenter de joueurs/supporters de Quidditch, mais… Elle leva les yeux vers le lit dans lequel Eternat reprenait peu à peu conscience. Mais parfois, on n'était pas maître de sa vie.

L'ancien joueur de Quidditch se redressa brusquement. Il paraissant complètement désorienté, peu sûr de l'endroit où il se trouvait, des circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à cet état comateux. Sa respiration était haletante, ses yeux exorbités et ses cheveux poisseux collaient à son crâne. Finalement, il tourna vers Esméralda un regard fiévreux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour l'identifier assurément. « Je suis vivant ? » lui demanda-t-il. « Est-ce que je suis vivant ? »

« Pince-toi si tu en doutes. » soupira-t-elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il lui obéit.

« Je suis vivant. » murmura-t-il rassuré.

Esméralda soupira. Malheureusement.

Le Mangemort leva les mains à hauteur de regard et les examina avec application, puis il palpa son visage, ses bras, effleura son torse. « Tu es intact. » lui assura-t-elle.

« J'ai vraiment cru que… »

« On le croit toujours. Un conseil : si tu rencontres une vraie Vélane, ne la contrarie pas. A coté de ce dont elles sont capables, je ne suis qu'une candide petite Poufsouffle. » Esméralda accueillit avec satisfaction l'expression de terreur d'Eternat.

01h49

* * *

02h13 

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure avec autant d'intérêt ? » demanda Eternat. Il ne portait que le bas d'un pyjama et une serviette sur les épaules. D'un rapide mouvement de main, il plaqua ses cheveux humides en arrière et s'assit près d'Esméralda, à même le sol. Il sentait le savon et le shampoing.

« Ton almanach. » répondit Esméralda d'une voix un peu absente.

« Tu l'as pris dans mes affaires ? »

« Hmmmoui. Il traînait. »

« Dans mon tiroir ! »

« Peut-être bien. Tu étais plutôt apprécié. » commenta-t-elle en parcourant distraitement les diverses dédicaces qui ornaient les pages. « Je ne m'en souvenais pas. »

« Mouais, je me défendais. » pondéra Eternat. « Mais c'était Leo McGinnis la vraie vedette de Poudlard, le petit préféré de tous. »

Esméralda fouilla un instant ses souvenirs puis secoua la tête. « Je me souviens pas de sa tête. » avoua-t-elle.

« Tu ne peux_ pas_ l'avoir oublié ! » s'exclama Eternat surpris. « On ne parlait que de lui, il était acclamé par la moitié de Poudlard et honni par l'autre. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« McGinnis, quand même ! » s'indigna Eternat.

« Je ne fréquentais pas vraiment les têtes d'affiche. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Eternat pesta contre la mémoire de petit pois d'Esméralda et s'empara de l'almanach. Tandis qu'elle le regardait tourner les pages rapidement, Esméralda se demandait lequel des deux étaient le plus enclin à l'amnésie partielle. Eternat agissait comme si, les dernières heures, il ne s'était passé rien que des événements très ordinaires. L'eau brûlante de la douche avait-elle emporté avec elle douleurs, rancoeurs et soupçons ?

« Le voilà, le petit coquin ! » s'exclama-t-il victorieusement en pointant du doigt le visage espiègle d'un adolescent.

« Un Serdaigle ? » Elle s'était attendue à un Gryffondor. Peut-être parce qu'elle s'en faisait l'image d'un Potter ou d'un Black. « Sa tête me dit vaguement quelque chose. » admit-elle après un rapide examen. « Qu'est-il devenu ? »

« Mort. »

« Mort ? »

« Durant l'attaque sur l'annexe du Ministère. » Eternat se pencha sur la photo. « Ce bon vieux McGinnis. » sourit-il. « Il m'avait joué un sale coup lors de mon dernier match de Quidditch sous la bannière des Gryffondor. On a perdu le match et la coupe. Je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup avant mais, là, je l'ai détesté. Ça m'a bien soulagé de le tuer. »

« Tu y étais ! A l'attaque de l'annexe ! » s'exclama-t-elle abasourdie.

« Oui. C'était assez divertissant. » répondit-il d'un ton badin. Esméralda eut l'impression qu'il évoquait une réunion parfaitement ordinaire d'anciens élèves : sangria aigre, musiques dépassées, banderoles ringardes, vieux souvenirs défraîchis et les inévitables règlements de comptes _a posteriori_.

Esméralda contint son émoi autant qu'elle put. Elle sentait poindre de nouveau les aiguillons de la fureur et de la haine. Elle devait absolument se dominer. Elle avait une mission à mener à bien : infiltrer les Mangemorts. Eternat pouvait peut-être oublier une petite démonstration de violence Vélanique mais sûrement pas une seconde. Ce sorcier s'était vengé d'un ancien rival qui lui avait volé une victoire il y a vingt-cinq ans.

« Au fait, je voulais te féliciter, tu as très bien joué la comédie dans le bureau de Dumbledore ! On aurait vraiment cru que tu étais catastrophée. »

« Non, non tu étais bien meilleur que moi. »

« Peut-être… Oh ! Annie Bird. » s'enthousiasma-t-il en montrant le visage hautain d'une jeune sorcière. « C'était ma petite amie de la quatrième à la sixième année. » Il se pencha davantage sur la photo et fit la moue. « Elle était beaucoup plus mignonne dans mon souvenir. » soupira-t-il. « Tiens ! et là c'est toi. Tu sais que tu fais peur sur cette photo ? On dirait que tu vas nous lancer un sortilège interdit. »

« C'était sûrement la pensée qui m'animait à ce moment-là. » dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son portrait. « Je détestais cet uniforme. »

« Tu le portais superbement bien pourtant. » déclara Eternat avec un air de connaisseur.

02h15

Esméralda tournait doucement les pages, s'attardant sur certains visages choisis au hasard. Elle cherchait à réveiller sa mémoire engourdie. Elle s'accrochait à un regard, à un geste ; s'appuyait sur un nom, une légende. Vingt-cinq années et la volonté d'oublier étaient des scellés efficaces, mais certains souvenirs filtraient tout de même. Elle avait été en cours de potions avec celui-ci et eu une heure de retenue avec celle-là. Et quand elle se surprenait à identifier un élève, à le replacer entièrement dans un contexte complet et solide, elle se sentait étrangement contente. Au fur et à mesure des portraits, un sentiment trouble la gagnait. Un peu comme de la nostalgie. Un peu comme de l'émerveillement aussi. Quelque chose de douloureux et d'agréable à la fois.

« On dirait que tu découvres cet album pour la première fois. » murmura Eternat. Il posa le menton sur l'épaule de la sorcière et noua les bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est le cas. » Sa voix tremblait quelque peu. Elle inspira profondément pour ravaler la boule douloureuse qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. « Je ne l'ai pas acheté. » dit-elle d'une voix un peu plus claire.

« Tu ne l'as pas quoi ?... Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna le sorcier avec une sincérité désarmante. A cet instant, Esméralda avait du mal à voir en Eternat un Mangemort de première classe.

« Je te l'ai dit, je détestais Poudlard et tous ceux qui y vivaient. Quand j'ai reçu mon diplôme, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : quitter cet endroit au plus vite et oublier tout le monde. Il était donc hors de question que j'achète un bouquin qui était justement chargé de ne _pas_ me faire oublier. »

« Et maintenant ? »

« Maintenant quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu détestes toujours autant Poudlard et tous ceux qui y vivent ? »

02h27

* * *

07h56 

Des raies de lumière filtraient entre les lourdes tentures des rideaux et striaient d'or les ténèbres de la chambre. Dans l'âtre, le feu mourrait au milieu de ses braises rougeoyantes. Il y eut un grognement, un ronflement puis le silence. Esméralda regardait Eternat se retourner dans les draps puis s'abîmer dans le sommeil. Le dos appuyé contre le mur lambrissé, installée dans de larges et confortables coussins chamarrés, la sorcière patientait en fredonnant un air. Elle avait envie de fumer une cigarette et regrettait d'avoir arrêté. Elle avait envie d'ouvrir la gorge du Mangemort et regrettait de ne pas en avoir reçu l'ordre. Elle avait envie de quitter Poudlard. Elle souleva paresseusement un coin du rideau et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur mais une épaisse couche de neige obstruait la fenêtre. Elle soupira et laissa retomber le pan de la lourde tenture.

Esméralda essayait de ne pas trop fixer le couteau oublié dans la corbeille de fruits. C'était un vieil objet de bronze, au manche exagérément travaillé, lourd et mal équilibré mais surtout émoussé. Impossible de trancher quoique soit avec. Mais, bien utilisé, il pouvait infliger des dégâts sévères.

Et si elle le tuait ?

Si elle le tuait maintenant ?

La même question qui revenait sans cesse la hanter, chaque matin quand elle se réveillait à ses côtés et chaque nuit quand il s'endormait dans ses bras.

_Si elle le tuait maintenant ?_

Esméralda saisit le couteau. Le contact froid, l'odeur de métal, le poids. Elle sourit tandis qu'un frisson de plaisir la parcourait. Esméralda avait toujours préféré « neutraliser » ses ennemis avec des armes d'une matérialité tranchante plutôt qu'au moyen d'un sort – même très efficace – somme toute assez imprévisible. La Magie pouvait se montrer capricieuse et n'agissait pas toujours comme on le souhaitait, au contraire d'une lame. Et puis Esméralda aimait le sang.

Alors qu'elle tournait lentement l'arme dans ses mains, testait du pouce le tranchant de la lame, Esméralda se prit à imaginer où elle pourrait planter le couteau pour ne pas le tuer immédiatement, ce qu'elle devrait sectionner pour l'achever.

8h00

Le réveil sonna et sortit violemment le sorcier de son sommeil. Une main émergea du fatras de draps et arrêta expertement la sonnerie stridente. Eternat se redressa paresseusement et appuya le dos contre le montant du lit.

« Si tu comptes me l'enfoncer dans le cœur, sache que Cupidon y a déjà planté une flèche. » l'avertit-il la voix encore un peu endormie.

« Une seulement ? »

Eternat s'étira avec une très grande application. « C'est plutôt à ton honneur. » dit-il finalement quand il eut chassé de son corps les dernières traces de sommeil.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Cela signifie qu'une seule était nécessaire ! »

Eternat quitta le lit et vint rejoindre Esméralda sur les coussins. Il lui prit le couteau des mains et l'examina rapidement. « De toute façon, tu ne pourrais pas me faire vraiment mal avec ça. » décréta-t-il.

Esméralda n'aurait su dire s'il était soulagé ou non. Avait-il craint un instant qu'elle puisse effectivement se servir de cette lame contre lui ?

« Je pourrais toujours te débarrasser d'un œil ou deux avec. » hasarda-t-elle. Elle illustra ses paroles d'un petit mouvement de la main significatif.

« Tu voudrais me retirer un de ces précieux joyaux, fenêtres de mon âme ! » s'écria-t-il théâtralement, une main sur le cœur, l'autre devant les yeux.

Esméralda ne répondit pas. Il ne valait mieux pas. Alors elle reprit sa petite chansonnette. Eternat roula sur le dos et fixa le plafond. Du doigt, il battait le rythme et l'accompagnait en fredonnant le refrain.

« Tu l'aimes ? » l'interrompit-il.

« Qui ? » s'étonna-t-elle. Ce n'était pas le genre de question qu'on avait l'habitude d'entendre dans la bouche de son amant.

Il releva la tête. « Ta mère. »

Esméralda sentit tout son corps se tendre. « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? »

Le regard du Mangemort se posa sur la cordelette qui nouait la robe de chambre d'Esméralda, il en saisit une extrémité. « Parce que c'est une berceuse Vélane que tu chantes. »

« Et ? »

Eternat sourit et tira légèrement sur la cordelette. Le nœud était lâche, il ne tiendrait pas. « Et ta mère est une Vélane. »

« Et ? »

Eternat tira plus fort, le nœud se défit. « Et il est de notoriété publique qu'elle vous a abandonnés, toi et ton père. »

Avec une violence mal contenue, Esméralda arracha la ceinture des mains du sorcier et la renoua autoritairement autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir honteuse. » la rassura-t-il, un odieux sourire plaqué au coin de la bouche.

Esméralda plissa les yeux de colère. « Pourquoi me poses-tu des questions sur ma famille ? » demanda-t-elle avec aigreur.

Il voulut attraper une nouvelle fois la ceinture mais Esméralda la lui retira, agacée. « Pour mieux te connaître, te comprendre. »

« Je te passerai le compte rendu de mon évaluation psychologique. » répliqua-t-elle en se levant. Elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse et sourit à l'attitude symptomatique de son reflet : il lui tournait le dos.

« Déjà consulté. » bailla-t-il.

Elle le dévisagea dans le miroir. « Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Ne prends pas cet air surpris ! Je trouve cela offensant. » répondit-il alors qu'il la rejoignait.

Il tenta de s'emparer de la brosse à cheveux ; Esméralda le devança et posa impérieusement la main dessus. Il insista, elle tint bon. Ils se la disputèrent silencieusement un instant, puis dans un soupir, elle la lui abandonna. Doucement, comme s'il craignait de la blesser, il entreprit de démêler ses cheveux et ordonner ses boucles. Par devers elle, Esméralda frissonna et ferma les yeux de plaisir : elle aimait qu'on lui touche les cheveux.

« Aimerais-tu savoir ce qui est écrit dans ton dossier ? »

« Divertis-moi. »

« Il y est écrit que tu est incroyablement belle, troublante, intelligente, venimeuse, blessée. »

« Blessée ? Là, je sais que tu mens. »

« Il est également fait mention d'une petite broutille survenue dans ta jeunesse. »

« Sois plus précis. Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai collectionné les broutilles. »

« Je ne peux te donner aucun détail, car il semblerait que tu aies conclu un arrangement avec le Ministère. On passait l'éponge sur cette broutille mais, en échange, tu devais répondre présente chaque fois que le Ministère sonnerait la cloche. »

« Il ne semblerait pas, j'ai _effectivement_ conclu un marché. »

« Quel marché ? »

« J'acceptais la proposition de Dumbledore et on abandonnait les charges qui pesaient contre moi. »

« Quelles charges ? »

« Disons que la légitime défense n'était pas clairement établie. »

« Je vois. Et pourquoi le Ministère tenait tant à ce que tu intègres Poudlard ? »

« Pour garder un œil sur ce qui s'y passe. Il n'est pas si simple que ça de savoir ce que trame Dumbledore. Le Ministère se méfie de lui. »

Toute cette histoire d'arrangement était bien évidemment un mensonge destiné à maintenir sa couverture en tant qu'agent de la Salamandre et justifier le fait qu'elle ait pu accepter un poste de professeur à Poudlard. Quiconque connaissait Esméralda, un tant soit peu, aurait trouvé cela plus qu'improbable qu'elle accepte, de sa propre volonté, de retourner dans ce château qu'elle détestait tant. Par contre, il était tout à fait exact que sa mission première avait été de surveiller Dumbledore et donc d'accepter son offre.

Cela avait été pour le Ministère une véritable aubaine qu'Albus Dumbledore vienne mander en personne Esméralda pour prendre la chaire vacante de professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Pendant près de quatre ans, le Salamandre avait remis un rapport hebdomadaire à son supérieur contenant toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu glaner sur les activités, les propos tenus et les convictions du directeur de Poudlard. Mais les récents problèmes politiques et la montée en puissance de Voldemort avait quelque peu modifié la mission initiale d'Esméralda.

Au début de l'année, Cosmo Eternat, persuadé de trouver en Esméralda un écho à sa cause, lui avait avoué être un Mangemort. Il pensait sûrement que cela l'impressionnerait, convaincu qu'elle n'avait pu que très mal tourner. Esméralda s'en était immédiatement référée à son supérieur qui en avait référé au sien et ainsi de suite jusqu'à trouver un sorcier qui y avait vu une chance d'infiltrer les forces de Voldemort. Esméralda avait donc, au bout de quatre ans de cour de plus en plus pressante, cédé aux avances de Cosmo Eternat et avait rallié les Mangemorts.

08h04

« Le Ministère se méfie de tous les sorciers puissants. Mais il agit toujours trop tard. » remarqua Eternat. Esméralda acquiesça silencieusement. Cela était on ne peut plus vrai. Malheureusement.

Le sorcier abandonna la brosse et entreprit de tresser les cheveux d'Esméralda. Avec art et douceur, il rehaussait les nattes de perles colorées, relevait certaines mèches. Elle le laissa faire. Dans le plus grand silence, l'air de rien, ils s'étudiaient par reflet interposé.

« Ton évaluateur a également fait mention de tes abominables fréquentations de jeunesse et notait qu'il faudrait probablement surveiller celles que tu te ferais par la suite. » reprit-il d'une voix amusée.

« Il n'avait pas totalement tort. » remarqua-t-elle.

« A l'école, tu te choisissais toujours des cas sociaux pour petits amis ; des bombes à retardement que tu adorais allumer. J'en étais venu à haïr toutes ces qualités qui avaient décidé le Choixpeau de me mettre dans la Maison des braves et des bons sorciers. Je rêvais d'envoyer paître blason et honnêteté. Je rêvais de m'abaisser pour te rejoindre. »

« Tu es en train de m'avouer que c'est de ma faute si tu as mal tourné ? »

« Ne te flatte pas trop, chérie. Tu n'en as pas tout le mérite, mais tu es celle qui m'a indiqué la voie. »

« Quelle mauvaise fille je fais. » se fustigea-t-elle sans conviction.

« Ce qui est beau n'est jamais mauvais. » déclara sentencieusement Eternat. Il s'écarta de quelques pas pour mieux contempler son œuvre. Il pencha la tête d'un côté, puis d'un autre et décida que le résultat lui plaisait sans s'embarrasser de demander à Esméralda son avis.

« Tu sais pourquoi elle est partie ? » reprit-il de but en blanc, prenant quelque peu Esméralda au dépourvu.

« Qui ? » demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Eternat.

Le sorcier s'était assis sur le lit, les avant-bras appuyés sur les genoux et la contemplait, non, la déshabillait du regard. « Ta mère. C'était notre sujet de conversation à l'origine. »

Esméralda se rembrunit immédiatement. « Faux. C'était _ton_ sujet de conversation. » Elle se retourna vers la coiffeuse et en explora les tiroirs à la recherche de son pendentif.

« Allez, raconte ! Partage un peu, je t'ai bien raconté toute mon enfance. » plaida-t-il.

« Il n'y avait rien à raconter. » répondit-elle froidement.

Bon sang ! Mais où était ce fichu médaillon ! Elle était persuadée de l'avoir posé sur cette petite tablette la veille. Elle ouvrit à tout hasard un petit tiroir où, selon toute logique, il était impossible qu'elle l'y ait pourtant rangé. Mais savait-on jamais. Les objets aimaient se déplacer pendant qu'on ne les regardait pas.

Il rit, gêné. « _Touché_. »

Esméralda soulevait vêtements qui traînaient, envoyait à travers salle coussins et oreillers avec de plus en plus de frénésie.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? » hasarda Eternat.

« Non, tu crois ? » répondit-elle agressivement.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu ! Ce n'était pas possible.

« Tu as eu l'enfance la plus normale et la plus ennuyeuse qui soit. » répondit-elle distraitement.

Postée en plein milieu de la chambre, elle balayait du regard la pièce. Mais elle ne voyait rien. Elle était certaine de l'avoir retiré hier soir. Elle se revoyait encore batailler avec le fermoir. Oui, mais où ? Peut-être dans la salle de bain songea-t-elle et s'y précipita. Elle ouvrit tous les placards, bouscula tous ses pots de crèmes. « Mais où est-il ? » répétait-elle de plus en plus inquiète.

« Comme quoi, l'enfance n'explique pas tout. » lui cria-t-il du lit.

08h06

Esméralda était agenouillée sur le carrelage, au milieu du linge sale éparpillé, le souffle court et le cœur battant. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un tel état pour une vulgaire pierre ? Elle se releva lentement en prenant appui sur le lavabo. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal si elle l'avait perdu, songeait-elle. C'était le dernier lien à…

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Esméralda sortit précipitamment de la pièce d'eau. Eternat tenait d'un air important une cordelette au bout de laquelle se balançait une pierre noire maintenue dans des fils d'un argent bleuté. « Il était tombé derrière ta table de nuit. »

« Si elle n'explique pas tout, pourquoi veux-tu connaître la mienne ? » demanda-t-elle en saisissant prestement le pendentif – comme si sa vie en dépendait – et l'étreignit avec ferveur contre son coeur. Une douce chaleur apaisante émanait de la pierre. Esméralda était bien consciente que cet attachement irraisonné pour l'objet était ridicule, que c'était même une faiblesse honteuse, pourtant…

Eternat lui attrapa prestement le poignet, la ramenant dans la réalité. « Tu es la femme de ma vie, Esméralda. Le côté romantique en moins. Tu as obsédé toutes mes nuits. » lui déclara-t-il droit dans les yeux.

Elle essaya de se libérer, mais il tint bon. « Je peux très bien vivre sans ce genre de détails. » Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de se dégager, mais Eternat raffermit sa prise.

« En es-tu certaine ? » s'enquit-il tandis que sa main libre disparaissait dans l'échancrure de la robe de chambre.

Esméralda bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Eternat embrassa la gorge offerte.

« Non. » murmura Esméralda dans un souffle. Son poing se serra douloureusement sur la pierre, jusqu'à s'en imprimer les aspérités dans la paume.

08h07

* * *

08h31 

« Tu lui en veux ? »

Eternat effleurait de l'index la clavicule gauche d'Esméralda. Il en dessinait le relief encore et encore. Esméralda regardait fixement le plafond. Elle essayait de garder le plus longtemps possible les yeux ouverts sans cligner. Ce n'était pas si aisé. Quand elle était gamine, elle était imbattable à ce jeu, mais en grandissant ses yeux s'étaient asséchés.

« Il y a longtemps, oui. C'est une caractéristique des gamins, ils ont tendance à ne pas aimer que leurs parents les abandonnent. Maintenant… » Esméralda haussa les épaules. « Si je la croisais dans la rue, ou plutôt dans une forêt, je ne la reconnaîtrais probablement même pas. »

Eternat déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. « Tu avais quel âge quand elle est partie ? »

« Huit mois. »

Eternat, Mangemort jusqu'au bout des ongles et ordure dans chaque fibre de son être, fut sincèrement choqué. « Huit mois ? » répéta-t-il abasourdi. « Mais t'étais une crevette ! Pourquoi diable est-elle partie ? »

« Pourquoi serait-elle restée ? » soupira Esméralda.

Elle tourna la tête vers Eternat et regarda droit dans ses yeux de vautour. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Sondait-il son passé à la recherche d'une plaie suintante dans laquelle piquer et creuser avidement ? Le sorcier tendit la main vers son visage, lui caressa la joue, replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Eternat pouvait toujours ausculter cette blessure, érafler de ses doigts acérés cette cicatrice, creuser dans la chair nécrosée de sa mémoire. Elle ne sentirait rien. Il ne trouverait rien. Esméralda avait amputé le membre gangrené depuis longtemps. Seul l'impression de manque persistait.

« J'étais trop humaine. » Il la dévisagea surpris. « Il y a très peu de Vélanes mâles, pas assez pour assurer la pérennité de l'espèce. Les humains font un bon substitut mais contaminent de leurs gènes la progéniture. Seul les enfants qui portent en eux le moins d'héritage humain sont ramenés dans la tribu et élevés par leurs pairs. Ceux qui présentent trop de caractères humains sont laissés à leurs pères. Ma mère cherchait un reproducteur, elle a trouvé mon père. Elle est tombée enceinte, l'enfant ne convenait pas, elle l'a abandonné. Je suppose qu'elle est partie en quête d'un autre donneur de sperme. »

« Pas très romantique tout ça. »

« La conservation de l'espèce avant tout. » répondit sans affect Esméralda. « Ce n'est pas très loin de ce que font la plupart des grandes familles de sorciers. » Elles étaient juste plus hypocrites.

« Ton père s'est remarié ? » demanda le Mangemort.

« Jamais. Dur d'oublier une Vélane. » ajouta-t-elle avec moquerie.

« Je confirme. » sourit-il. Il déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou. Comme un vampire.

« De toute façon, mon père est un homme faible, inintéressant. »

« Il doit forcément avoir des qualités pour avoir élevé une fille comme toi. » Un autre baiser sur sa chair. Une autre morsure dans son âme.

« Je les cherche encore. Et puis il ne m'a pas élevée. » précisa-t-elle.

« Pas du tout ? »

« Non. Il était trop occupé à prendre soin de sa dépression et de sa bouteille. »

« Qui s'est occupé de toi alors ? »

« Ma vieille bique de grand-mère. Une sorcière aigrie et étroite d'esprit. Elle tenait plus du tyran que de la mère-grand. »

« Donc tout le mérite te revient ? »

« Apparemment. »

Eternat prit appui sur son bras droit et se plaça au-dessus d'Esméralda. « J'aime. » décréta-t-il fièrement, les yeux brillants, sourire en coin. Il planta un baiser affamé sur les lèvres de la sorcière. Esméralda ferma les yeux et repensa au couteau émoussé dans la coupe de fruits.

08h33

* * *

08h41 

Eternat prenait quelques vêtements chauds et moldus dans le placard qu'il s'était autoritairement approprié et les jetait négligemment sur le lit. Esméralda l'observait faire paresseusement. Son attention s'attachait en particulier aux muscles dorsaux du sorcier qui roulaient sous sa peau. Esméralda devait bien reconnaître qu'Eternat avait un dos magnifique. En fait, Eternat avait une anatomie des plus délicieuses.

« Tu vas quelque part ? Dans le monde moldu ? » demanda Esméralda d'une voix plus fatiguée qu'intriguée.

« Hmmm… une course à y faire. » dit-il vaguement, occupé à boutonner sa chemise, une cravate coincée sous le menton.

« Je me demandais… » Esméralda n'acheva pas sa phrase. Elle était absorbée par le combat qu'Eternat menait contre sa cravate. L'homme contre le chiffon, quelle épopée !

« Quoi ? » marmonna-t-il.

« Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Mangemorts dans Poudlard ? »

« Non. Ou en tout cas pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi me poses-tu la… » Il releva la tête et découvrit le corps dénudé de la sorcière, il oublia instantanément sa question, sa cravate et probablement le reste du monde. « Dire que lorsque j'étais ado, il fallait que je ferme les yeux pour imaginer ton corps de rêve. Maintenant, je n'ai qu'à les ouvrir. »

« Et tu as même le droit de toucher. »

Le sourire d'Eternat s'accrut, gagnant presque l'autre coin de sa bouche. « Tu es un démon ! »

« Juste un peu Vélane. » soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans les moelleux oreillers.

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu savoir ? » reprit-il.

« Comme ça. Pour savoir. Tu vas à une réunion ? »

« Cela se peut… Si j'arrive à nouer cette fichue cravate ! » répondit-il agacé. Il regarda le résultat dans le miroir… ou plutôt l'absence de résultat. « Je n'y arriva pas. » pleurnicha-t-il. Esméralda se redressa et vint à son secours.

« Je n'ai pas souscrit un tatouage pour n'être qu'un vulgaire pion sur l'échiquier. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu prendras bientôt une part plus active. »

« Je l'espère bien. » fit-elle en serrant le nœud plus que de raison.

« Ouille ! »

Ils échangèrent un long regard. Il soupira. « Je te raconterai. » concéda-t-il.

« Il y a intérêt ! Je n'ai toujours pas digéré le fait que tu ne m'aies rien dit pour l'attaque de la famille Potter ou celle du Bal de Noël. »

« Impossible pour le bal, c'était ton rite de passage. Quant à la petite sauterie des Potter, ils avaient suffisamment d'effectifs. Je n'y ai même pas participé. » Il embrassa Esméralda, signifiant que la conversation était finie puis s'éloigna. « À ce soir devant une bonne flambée. » la salua-t-il et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

08h43

* * *

08h46 

Esméralda poussa la porte de la salle de bains. La lumière s'alluma magiquement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire et tourna les robinets d'eau chaude et d'eau froide. Quand la température lui convint, elle esquissa un mouvement de la main et les battants d'un petit placard adjacent s'ouvrirent. Un geste de l'index et une jarre en verre vola vers elle. Elle en sortit une poignée de plantes qu'elle laissa tomber dans l'eau fumante. Elle renvoya la jarre à sa place, referma le placard et fit un mouvement circulaire de la main. L'eau tournoya lentement dans la baignoire et une odeur agréable de sous-bois en fleurs se répandit dans la salle de bain. La pièce se chauffait rapidement, tandis qu'une buée envahissait les lieux et ternissait les miroirs. La robe de chambre glissa le long de ses épaules et se suspendit à la paterne. Esméralda s'enfonça dans l'eau avec délice.

08h47

* * *

09h23 

Alors qu'Esméralda tendait le bras pour saisir un drap de bain, l'hideux tatouage entra violemment dans son champ de vision. Elle abominait cette marque, elle vomissait ceux qui l'arboraient fièrement, elle exécrait de tout son être celui qui l'a lui avait apposée. Au-delà de la douleur aveuglante qu'elle avait éprouvée, par-delà la honte qui l'étreignait, c'était le viol de son âme qui la hantait chaque fois que son regard tombait par mégarde sur ce tatouage.

Quand Voldemort inscrivait de tout son pouvoir sa marque dans la chair de ses servants, les reliant à son esprit, il pénétrait avec une voracité violente dans leur intériorité, fouillait leur intimité de ses mains sales. Il brassait la vase émotionnelle, rouvrait les blessures, se gaussait des désillusions et des peines et ramenait finalement avec une jouissance sadique les souvenirs douloureux enfouis sous les poussières de l'oubli. Après avoir été marquée, Esméralda était restée trois jours entiers, prostrée, les joues brûlées par des larmes amères.

Esméralda passa son ongle sur le tatouage. Elle n'en dessinait jamais le contour, elle aurait trop eu l'impression de cautionner les exactions faites en son nom. Esméralda n'était pas tranquille, elle trouvait le tracé bien trop net sur sa peau, les couleurs bien trop vives. Un doute l'étreignit. Elle repensa à la réunion à laquelle elle n'assistait pas, à l'attaque dont elle avait été tenue à l'écart. Aurait-elle été démasquée ? Un autre assaut était-il prévu à son insu ?

Esméralda porta les mains à son front et inspira profondément. Elle s'inquiétait trop. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser qu'elle ait pu être découverte.

Aucune ?

À moins que…

Elle repensa à l'esprit de Voldemort s'engouffrant dans le sien…

Non, elle s'inquiétait trop ! Elle sortit brusquement de la baignoire et éclaboussa sans s'en soucier mur et sol. Ils ne savaient rien et elle ne devait pas s'engager dans cette voie. Il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en elle. Si elle se mettait à douter, elle ne saurait plus tenir son rôle convenablement et, là, immanquablement, elle serait découverte.

09h24

* * *

09h26 

« Tu as du courrier. »

Esméralda poussa un petit cri de surprise. « Touéris, tu es là ! » fit-elle la main sur le cœur et le souffle un peu court.

« Comme tu peux le voir. » répondit distraitement le Sphinx. Il parcourait d'un air concentré un parchemin. Esméralda s'assura que les pans de son peignoir étaient hermétiquement fermés. « Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » bafouilla-t-elle comme excuse. Pour plus de sûreté, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était de notoriété publique que les peignoirs n'étaient pas des vêtements très fiables et qu'ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de s'ouvrir au moment le plus opportun. Qu'importait la façon dont on nouait la ceinture et les sorts que l'on jetait, les peignoirs s'ouvraient. Cela devait être dans leur nature.

« Quel fier agent tu fais ! » marmonna le Sphinx. Il jeta un regard réprobateur à Esméralda. « Je te l'ai dit des milliers de fois : tu dois _toujours_ être sur tes gardes ! »

« Et parler aussi librement, tu crois que c'est prudent ? » répondit-elle sèchement.

Touéris battit l'air de sa queue, signe évident de son agacement. « Pour qui me prends-tu ? » fit-il d'une voix sourde.

« Désolée mon sérénissime Alpha, je n'ai jamais voulu vous manquer de respect. Dévorez-moi pour expier mon crime. » fit Esméralda en parodiant un air de contrition extrême.

Le regard mordoré du Sphinx se rétrécit. _« Ne joue pas à ce jeu, petite fille. Il pourrait réellement me prendre l'envie de te croquer. »_

Un frisson parcourut tout le corps d'Esméralda. Elle déglutit difficilement, tandis que son cœur battait un rythme erratique contre ses côtes. Prestement, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa coiffeuse pour se donner une contenance, mais surtout pour cacher son trouble.

« Quelles sont les nouvelles ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre. Mais sa bouche était sèche et sa gorge râpeuse, les mots lui faisaient mal.

« Les mêmes inepties que d'habitude. » La voix de Touéris était redevenue calme, lointaine.

« Je suppose qu'il n'est nulle part fait mention de l'attaque de la nuit dernière. » continua-t-elle.

« Évidemment que non. »

Esméralda eut un léger sourire admiratif. « La Sans-Nom m'étonnera toujours. » Son reflet, par contre, était beaucoup moins mesuré dans son comportement. Il avait tiré d'Esméralda ne savait trop où une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit : « Gloire à la Sans-Nom ». C'était plutôt embarrassant.

Esméralda vouait une admiration sans égale à Météra Potter. Et cela ne datait pas du moment où le lieutenant, puis capitaine des Forces Spéciales avait commencé à bâtir sa réputation dans le Monde Sorcier. Non, cela remontait à Poudlard.

Quand Esméralda avait intégré l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie à onze ans, Météra Potter entrait en sixième année. Esméralda estimait qu'il y avait donc peu de chance que la Sans-Nom se souvienne d'elle (surtout qu'elle n'avait commencé à se bâtir une réputation qu'en troisième année). Par contre, Météra avait laissé un souvenir impérissable à la toute jeune Esméralda.

Météra Sans-Nom était connue mais peu populaire. Trop tranquille, trop studieuse, trop grande pour ses vêtements et pour son âge, trop maigre aussi, peu avenante en fait, Météra suscitait peu les élans d'affection. On évitait de lui parler et, s'il le fallait vraiment, on le faisait avec précaution, comme si on craignait de la sortir de son apathie. Elle n'accordait en vérité son attention qu'à peu d'êtres et de choses. Elle avançait tranquillement mais inéluctablement. Rien ne pouvait entraver sa progression, la détourner d'une idée, ni les colères injustes des professeurs acariâtres, ni les violences des grosses brutes imbéciles de septième-année. L'air buté et le regard décidé, elle se dressait devant eux, certaine d'être dans son bon droit et se moquant des risques encourus. Météra avait tout simplement ébloui Esméralda. La jeune Serpentard n'avait pas pris la Gryffondor en modèle, non, elle l'avait élevée au rang d'idéal. Météra Potter était la sorcière parfaite : une combattante avisée et une femme intègre.

« C'est une sorcière compétente et habile. » convint Touéris. « Mais garder ainsi les sorciers ignorants des événements… » Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. « Permets-moi de te dire que tes semblables n'ont pas beaucoup d'estime pour leur propre espèce. »

« Et c'est un Sphinx qui dit ça ? Votre peuple a fait du secret une religion. » réagit vivement Esméralda.

Elle ignorait ce qui l'irritait le plus : l'irrespect de Touéris envers les décisions de la Sans-Nom, son mépris manifeste pour les sorciers ou bien le fait qu'il parle de ces sorciers comme de ses semblables. Elle n'était pas leur semblable, elle ne le serait jamais. Trop Humaine pour les Vélanes, trop Vélane pour les Humains et pas assez de pattes pour les Sphinx, Esméralda n'avait pas d'espèce définie. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

« Nous protégeons les secrets, nous ne dissimulons pas la vérité à notre peuple. » rectifia froidement le Sphinx. « C'est dans ces moments que je suis heureux de n'être qu'une vulgaire créature magique. » ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

« 'Vulgaire créature magique' ? » répéta Esméralda, interloquée.

Touéris fit voler le journal de la matinée jusqu'à Esméralda. Les pages se tournèrent toutes seules. « L'encadré en bas : 'les moyens mis en œuvre pour protéger nos enfants.' Lis. C'est édifiant ! »

Esméralda referma le journal, elle n'avait pas envie de lire ce tas d'inepties insultantes. Elle se servit une tasse de thé au jasmin et prit une madeleine. « Fais-moi plutôt le résumé. En substance, ça dit quoi ? »

« En substance ? » Le Sphinx se racla la gorge et prit la voix nasillarde que toute mauvaise sorcière-journaliste se devait d'avoir. « _Comment Albus Dumbledore, que l'on dit si sage et avisé, peut-il se montrer si irresponsable en confiant la garde de Poudlard, à des Sphinx, de vulgaires Créatures magiques ? C'est un scandale ! Il faudrait une véritable armée de preux bipèdes pour protéger convenablement nos chers bambins de la violence perverse des Mangemorts et de leur chef._ » Le Sphinx émit un grognement mécontent qui fit sourire Esméralda.

« Depuis le temps, Touéris, que les journaux colportent des informations sans fondement et s'amusent à diffamer, tu devrais y être habitué. Non ? »

« Peut-être. Mais jusque là, ils n'avaient encore jamais eu le culot de se montrer aussi irrespectueux et ingrats envers les Sphinx. Si tu savais le nombre de Sphinx qui sont Gardiens du Secret en Grande Bretagne ! Les bipèdes auraient plutôt intérêt à flatter les Sphinx dans le sens du poil. »

09h29

* * *

09h32 

Esméralda acheva de maquiller ses yeux et se dirigea vers la penderie. Après un rapide examen, elle arrêta son choix sur une robe couleur safran aux complexes broderies brunes. D'un geste ample, elle étendit le vêtement sur le lit défait. Elle lissa le tissu soyeux, puis sa main remonta jusqu'au col et s'enfonça avec délice dans l'épaisse fourrure.

« Tu ne vas pas mettre cette robe ? » grimaça Touéris, indigné.

« Si. » répondit-elle distraitement. Elle sortit d'un tiroir les accessoires assortis qui complèteraient sa tenue. « Elle ne te plaît pas ? »

« Non. » répondit franchement Touéris. « Et tu le sais très bien. »

« Que lui reproches-tu ? » demanda Esméralda d'une voix cassante. « D'être trop décolletée ? Ou d'être un cadeau d'Eternat ? »

« Je lui reproche d'avoir de la fourrure de quadrupède comme ornement ! » répondit d'un ton mauvais Touéris.

Esméralda secoua la tête et rit doucement. « Évidemment… » Elle referma brutalement le tiroir de la commode. « Évidemment que c'est la fourrure qui te déplaît. »

« Évidemment. » répéta le Sphinx.

Esméralda se releva d'un mouvement sec. « Eh bien, moi elle me plaît cette robe ! Avec sa fourrure ! »

« Je croyais que tu étais professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » souligna le Sphinx.

« Je suis également la maîtresse d'un Mangemort, je suis tatouée, mauvaise jusqu'à la moelle et dénaturée ! » tempêta-t-elle.

Pendant d'interminables secondes, Esméralda et Touéris se fixèrent l'un l'autre. Esméralda détourna les yeux la première. Elle ne parvenait jamais à soutenir le regard fauve de Touéris. Qu'y avait-il de plus troublant que d'étroits yeux dorés, fendus de pupilles verticales, dans un visage humain sans âge ?

Esméralda ramassa la robe sur le lit et la jeta sur son épaule. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration était haletante et la tête lui tournait.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté cette mission ? » fit le Sphinx, le ton accusateur. « C'est malsain ! »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. » répliqua aigrement Esméralda. « Ils me disent 'tue', je tue ; ils me disent 'infiltre-toi', je m'infiltre ; ils… »

« Ils te disent 'fornique' et tu forniques ! » acheva Touéris avec une cruauté vicieuse.

Le miroir de la coiffeuse vola en éclats, les flammes dans l'âtre tourbillonnèrent, le fauteuil se renversa et les parchemins éparpillés s'envolèrent. Touéris ne bougea pas.

« Je t'interdis de me juger ! » gronda Esméralda.

« Je ne te juge pas, je… »

Touéris n'acheva pas sa phrase, il fut interrompu par le rire cassé, douloureux d'Esméralda. Elle pressa ses doigts nerveusement sur son front, tandis que ses lèvres s'obstinaient à imprimer une parodie de sourire. « Ils n'ont pas employé le mot 'forniquer'. Non. Non, ils en ont préféré un plus cru ! Un terme que l'ancienne traînée de Serpentard comprendrait fort bien. Un terme que _je_… »

Ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Tous les signes étaient là pour avertir Esméralda que ses nerfs allaient lâcher, sous peu, juste devant Touéris. Mais la sorcière refusait de s'écrouler devant Touéris. Il en était hors de question. C'était inenvisageable. Elle tourna tout d'un coup les talons, plantant là le Sphinx décontenancé, et se réfugia derrière le paravent.

À l'abri du regard implacable de Touéris, Esméralda s'effondra sur le sol. Elle appliqua de toutes ses forces les mains sur sa bouche et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes douloureux qu'elle tentait de contenir. L'air affluait difficilement à ses poumons. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Et elle avait tellement mal. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? _Que lui arrivait-il ?_

« Esméralda ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » s'inquiéta Touéris.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Tu veux que… »

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! FOUS LE CAMP ! » hurla-t-elle, proche de l'hystérie. Elle ne l'entendit pas s'éloigner. « Si tu n'aimes pas ma façon de vivre, vas-t-en ! Fous le camp, je ne te retiendrai pas ! »

« Non. » répondit calmement Touéris.

Un instant, Esméralda s'étonna d'un refus si catégorique. Pour quelle raison… ? Puis elle sourit de sa propre stupidité. « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! La Dette de vie… La fameuse Dette de vie. »

« Oui. » répondit Touéris, après un pénible silence.

« Je l'efface. Nous sommes quittes dorénavant. » dit-elle, glaciale. « De toute façon, je t'ai sauvé par erreur. »

Le paravent fut violemment projeté contre le mur et tomba en morceaux sur le sol. D'un bond, Touéris ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Esméralda.

« _NON !_ » s'écria-t-il furieusement. Son poil était hérissé et un grondement peu rassurant émanait de sa gorge. « Non ! » répéta-t-il plus sourdement.

Esméralda le dévisagea avec autant de hauteur et de froideur possible. Mais elle se demandait si elle était crédible quand sa respiration était aussi erratique et son cœur battait si fort. Un Sphinx ne pouvait manquer d'entendre pareille déroute cardiaque.

« Si tu n'approuves pas ma vie, je… »

« Quelque soient tes choix. » l'interrompit-il. « Je resterai. C'est ma décision. Et si tu veux te débarrasser de moi, il faudra me tuer, Esméralda. Je ne te quitterai pas. »

Esméralda ferma très fort les yeux, ferma très fort son cœur. Tout cela n'était pas réel.

« Je ne partirai pas. » répéta-t-il plus doucement. Il s'approcha si prêt qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud contre sa peau. La respiration de nouveau bloquée et le cœur emballé, elle leva un regard lourd de larmes vers lui. Quelques secondes, ils se dévisagèrent puis il tourna la tête. « Désolé pour ton paravent. »

Et avant qu'Esméralda n'ait pu dire un mot, le paravent, intact, avait repris sa place, entre lui et elle.

« Je te laisse t'habiller maintenant. » Elle l'entendit s'éloigner et reprendre sa place sur le sofa.

09h38

Esméralda s'adossa au mur et bascula la tête en arrière. Elle ne pensa plus à rien, bannit Eternat et Touéris de son esprit, oublia les attaques et les tatouages, les morts et les blessés. Très doucement, elle fredonna la berceuse de sa mère. Elle avait oublié les paroles depuis longtemps, mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché d'imaginer des histoires sur les notes. Pendant très longtemps, elle avait chanté les aventures d'une petite orpheline qui, après moult rebondissements, retrouvait une mère douce et aimante. Plus tard, l'orpheline avait perdu ses rêves et Esméralda ne chanta plus que l'envie d'ailleurs.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme retrouva une respiration régulière, l'air emplit à nouveau pleinement ses poumons et les tremblements cessèrent. La berceuse l'avait calmée.

09h54

Quand Esméralda reparut vêtue, Touéris leva à peine les yeux de son courrier. « Tu as reçu deux lettres. » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête et s'assit à sa coiffeuse. Sur ce qui venait de se passer, ne serait fait aucun commentaire. Chacun allait consciencieusement oublier.

« J'ai réparé le miroir. » fit remarquer le Sphinx.

« Merci. » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu absente. Elle regarda son reflet et constata que si ses nattes avaient très bien résistées au bain et son tumulte émotionnel, son maquillage par contre avait besoin de quelques corrections. Elle voyait également Touéris tourner comme un lion en cage, embarrassé par son corps trop massif dans cette pièce encombrée de bibelots et de meubles fragiles.

« Tu veux bien attacher mon collier ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Elle tenait les deux liens dans sa nuque, la tête penchée en avant.

« Je n'ai pas de mains ! » rappela le Sphinx.

« Je ne l'oublie pas. » soupira-t-elle.

Le nœud se noua magiquement. « Elle te va très bien. Ta robe. À ravir. » marmonna-t-il.

« Merci. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Esméralda remettait en ordre ses tresses, Touéris agitait sporadiquement la queue.

« Tu as deux lettres. » lui rappela-t-il pour la troisième fois, ne supportant plus le silence.

« Tu me l'as déjà dit.

« Tu ne les lis pas ? »

Lentement, douloureusement, Esméralda se dirigea vers le petit meuble. Elle examina longuement les deux rouleaux puis se décida finalement à les prendre. Sans un remord, sans une hésitation, Esméralda les lança dans le feu. Ils s'embrasèrent immédiatement. Elle regarda le feu emporter les mots durs et réprobateurs de sa grand-mère et les jérémiades de son père. Elle en avait fini avec eux, qu'ils se débrouillent sans elle. Cela ne la concernait pas, cela ne la concernait plus.

09h56

« Tu as pardonné à ta mère. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas leur pardonner ? »

Esméralda porta instinctivement la main à son pendentif, seul héritage que la Vélane avait laissé avant d'abandonner sa famille. Quand la rancœur s'était-elle évanouie et la fureur s'était-elle éteinte ? Elle regarda Touéris qui la considérait avec sollicitude.

« Peut-être parce que ma mère a agi comme la Vélane qu'elle est, tandis qu'eux ont oublié toute humanité. »

09h57

Quand les parchemins se furent complètement consumés, Esméralda éteignit le brasier d'un claquement de doigts. Elle fouilla les cendres jusqu'à trouver le point de vide. Elle enfonça son index dans le petit trou et l'agrandit. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et sa main disparut dans l'Arrière-Monde. Elle en tira une boule de cristal qu'elle déposa sur le bureau et attendit.

09h58

* * *

10h00 

La boule de cristal pulsa d'une lumière orange, signe que la liaison était établie. Esméralda ramena ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et entassa dans un coin de son esprit toute pensée parasite. Les pulsations se firent plus rapides et plus éclatantes. Elle apposa ses mains sur la sphère et murmura le mot de passe. Il y eut un flash violent et le déplaisant visage de Victor Swelter apparut au centre de l'orbe.

Esméralda réprima une grimace. Travailler sous les ordres de ce sorcier à l'esprit étriqué et à l'aspect repoussant ne lui faisait ressentir que plus douloureusement la perte d'Enid Facet. Cette année, sa liste de bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année ne comportait qu'une ligne : retrouver le meurtrier de son ex-supérieur et lui extraire les intestins par les oreilles.

« Minigalle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bombabousier ? A quoi servez-vous, espèce de Vélane ratée ? » tonna le nouveau supérieur hiérarchique de la Salamandre Esméralda Minigalle. Pas de 'bonjour, comment allez-vous ?' Cela aurait été trop demander à ce planqué qui pensait que la grossièreté entraînait l'obéissance et les injures le respect.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas averti ? Avez-vous idée de la situation dans laquelle vous venez de _me_ mettre ? Quant à la vôtre, je ne vous en parle même pas ! Jusqu'au dessus des oreilles ma p'tite sorcière ! » Pour illustrer ses propos, Swelter mit la main au niveau de ses oreilles. Esméralda leur trouva une forme étrangement pointue. Peut-être que quelqu'un avait pris l'expression 'couper les oreilles en pointe' au pied de la lettre.

« Avez-vous une idée de combien de sorciers nous venons de perdre ? Et pas du menu fretin ! La crème des crèmes des beurres » aboya-t-il. « La Famille Potter ! Rendez-vous compte ? La Famille Potter. » répéta-t-il avec une dévotion béate.

Puis le sermon reprit, ponctuellement mais régulièrement, agrémenté d'injures en tout genre. Esméralda observait sans sourciller le teint de Swelter virer au carmin cramoisi au fur et à mesure qu'il crachait ses insultes en même temps que ses postillons. Elle se réjouissait d'ailleurs d'être à plusieurs miles de ce postillonneur invétéré. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer dans quel état devait être la boule de cristal. (Yeurk !) Existait-il un sort pour repousser les postillons ? Il y avait bien évidemment un sort d'imperméabilisation (toujours pratique quand on oubliait son parapluie !), mais en avait-on créé un spécifiquement pour ces petites projections salivaires hautement répugnantes ? Les sorciers britanniques affectionnaient tout particulièrement les sorts spécialisés, au plus grand déplaisir des apprentis sorciers.

Esméralda était préoccupée par cette question hautement magique quand Swelter la rappela à l'ordre, écumant de fureur. « Non mais si je vous dérange ma p'tite sorcière, il faut me le dire ! Je repasserai à une heure où vos trois neurones un sixième de Vélane ratée seront capables de soutenir une conversation. » Esméralda s'excusa de mauvaise grâce, promit que cela ne se reproduirait plus et qu'elle était maintenant toute ouïe. Swelter maugréa quelques paroles fort déplaisantes à l'encontre des Vélanes et repartit dans sa violente diatribe.

Quand Swelter n'eut plus ni souffle ni salive, il se tut, croisa les mains et dit : « A vous. » Ce n'était bien évidemment pas une invitation à la débauche langagière, il ne demandait pas à Esméralda de vociférer tout le mal qu'elle pensait de lui, non, elle devait maintenant, très poliment, lui faire son rapport hebdomadaire.

D'une voix posée et avec clarté, elle exposa les derniers événements de cette semaine qui se limitaient en fait à la réunion de la Défense (« Déjà au courant ! »), détailla l'avancement de son infiltration au sein des Mangemorts (« C'est ce que vous appelez une avancée ! Je parlerais davantage de surplace ! »), révéla les différentes informations glanées sur les professeurs de Poudlard…

« Je m'en fous de ces vieux profs poussiéreux ! » l'interrompit Swelter en frappant du poing sur la table. L'image du sorcier se brouilla quelques secondes puis redevint nette. « Les Mangemorts ! Ce sont _eux_ qui m'intéressent ! » vociféra le sorcier. Il pointa son index vers Esméralda. « Et c'est sur eux que _vous_ devriez vousconcentrer ! N'avez-vous rien à m'apprendre sur eux ! »

Elle essaya de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas aussi simple, que les Mangemorts agissaient toujours à visage couvert, même entre eux, qu'ils se dissimulaient derrière des pseudonymes et n'étaient jamais informés de toutes les actions décidées par leur chef. « Ils craignent par-dessus tout la trahison, ce qui est assez ironique quand on sait que c'est leur procédé… »

« Ça va ! » grogna Swelter. « Je m'en bas la moustache de votre cours théorique sur les us et coutumes du parfait petit Bouffecadavre ! Êtes-vous en train de me dire que c'est normal que vous ne m'appreniez rien de concret et d'inédit depuis que vous avez été tatouée ? Que ce n'est pas inquiétant que vous ne soyez jamais mise au courant des raides déshumanitaires ? Parce que de là où je suis, p'tite fille, ça sent très fortement la grillade de couverture. » Esméralda ne répondit rien. « Si vous pensez que vous avez été démasquée, dites-le ! On vous sort de là et on vous met au frais pour quelques temps. Je ne vous aime pas particulièrement. Fort heureusement, mon boulot n'est pas de vous aimer mais de vous garder en vie. »

« S'ils savaient qui je suis réellement, ils m'auraient probablement déjà tuée. Si je suis encore en vie c'est que… »

« C'est peut-être qu'Eternat est un très bon petit sous-fifre et que le Grand Encagoulé a envie de le récompenser en le laissant batifoler avec son fantasme d'adolescent. »

Esméralda fit appel à toute sa volonté pour contenir la colère qui montait inexorablement en elle.

« Esméralda, il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu, mais également toute la Salamandre. Si jamais ils vous prenaient vivante… »

« Je connais le protocole. Aucune Salamandre ne doit être prise vivante ! » coupa-t-elle.

« C'est la règle. » confirma inutilement Swelter.

« Au sujet du tatouage… »

« Les analyses continuent. » la devança-t-il. « Mais il semblerait qu'il soit encore plus complexe que nous ne le présumions. Il se pourrait… » Swelter marqua une hésitation et son expression devint grave. « Il se pourrait que Voldemort s'en serve pour sonder l'esprit de ses futurs serviteurs et ainsi découvrir à quel point il pourra compter sur eux. »

« C'est bien ce que j'avais suspecté. »

« Esméralda, si jamais… »

« Je sais repousser ce genre d'envahissement mental. » déclara-t-elle.

« En êtes vous certaine ? »

« Absolument ! Je lui ai fait voir beaucoup de choses intentionnellement mais j'ai gardé bien caché tout ce qui concerne la Salamandre et ma mission. Il ne sait rien. »

« Très bien. Je m'en remets à votre jugement. Mais au moindre signe… »

« Je me retire. » assura Esméralda. « Et à propos de Torr et Dawn, du nouveau ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Du nouveau, oui. Mais surtout du pas clair ! Pas clair du tout. » Swelter disparut de l'orbe et Esméralda perçut des bruits de paperasses que l'on remuait. Il reparut, le nez plongé dans ses notes. « Ethan Torr était bien un Poufsouffle et il a bien fait sa scolarité entre 1961 et 1967. Nous avons perdu sa trace par la suite. Un sorcier transparent, insipide, aucune raison que nous gardions un œil sur lui. » Esméralda repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait eue la veille avec Torr. Il avait utilisé exactement les mêmes adjectifs. Curieux ! D'autant plus curieux, que ces qualificatifs ne convenaient vraiment pas au Torr qu'elle connaissait.

« Ce n'est que dernièrement que nous avons pu remettre la main sur lui… ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Ethan Torr est l'un des deux sorciers non identifiés de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Et il est définitivement mort. »

« Ethan Torr est mort ? » répéta Esméralda, incrédule.

« Oui. À moins qu'il ne soit capable de vivre sans la moitié de son corps. »

« Alors celui qui est ici, qui est-ce ? »

« Mystère et bonbon surprise. Mais qui que soit ce sorcier, il a quelqu'un de très puissant et influent au-dessus de lui. Ses papiers sont plus vrais que des vrais. Je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

« Un pourri au Conseil ? »

Swelter eut un petit rire aigre. « S'il n'y en avait qu'un ! »

« Et elle ? Je présume qu'elle a également usurpé l'identité du second cadavre et ne s'appelle pas réellement Aurora Dawn. »

« Faux. Le deuxième cadavre est celui d'Anna Dawson. Une sorcière sans histoire, potentielle petite amie de Torr. Aux dires d'une voisine, ils se tournaient autour depuis longtemps. Quand elle n'a pas vu reparaître Anna Dawson, elle ne s'est pas inquiétée et a pensé que les deux tourtereaux avait enfin sauté le pas et étaient partis pour un voyage romantique. Et vogue le navire ! Votre Aurora Dawn est bien une Lame. (Esméralda tiqua à l'emploi du possessif mais ne dit mot.) Artémis nous l'a officieusement confirmé il y a peu. »

« Alors elle est réglo ? » Esméralda était quelque peu déçue.

Swelter lissait avec application sa moustache, le regard dans le vague. « J'en doute. » dit-il finalement.

« Mais si… »

« Artémis n'a jamais eu seize Lames. » déclara sentencieusement Swelter. « Cette Aurora Dawn est de trop. Cela fait des années que les Lames sont au complet. »

« Comment le savez-vous ? Je croyais que le nom des Lames était gardé secret. »

« Artémis évite de révéler le nom de ses Lames, mais elle n'en a jamais fait un véritable secret. Si on sait à qui s'adresser et que l'on fait de grands sourires, il est assez facile de se procurer cette liste. »

Pour la première fois, Esméralda ressentit un vague sentiment de respect pour son supérieur. Quoiqu'il en dise, elle savait qu'il n'était pas si aisé de connaître le nom des Quinze.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'Artémis trame dans notre dos. » reprit pensivement Swelter. « Mais je distingue très nettement son ombre planer au-dessus de tout ça. »

« Artémis aurait assez de puissance pour falsifier les papiers du prétendu Torr ? »

« Sans aucun problème. »

« Serait-il possible qu'Artémis aie finalement décidé de nous épauler ? »

Swelter ricana. « Artémis ? Prendre parti officiellement ? Sûrement pas ! Non, je pense que cette Aurora Dawn exécute un contrat. Mais je me demande lequel et commandité par qui ? »

« Albus Dumbledore peut-être. » proposa Esméralda.

« Ça serait bien le genre de ce vieux tordu. » marmonna Swelter songeur. « Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Artémis reconnaît cette sorcière comme une Lame alors qu'elle n'en est manifestement pas une. »

« Peut-être a-t-elle un grade moindre mais Artémis s'est dit que ce serait plus impressionnant de la faire passer pour une Lame. Et comme, normalement, personne ne connaît la liste des Quinze, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne soit démasquée… » proposa Esméralda.

« Une Pointe ? Pourquoi pas. » Swelter fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif. « C'est vrai qu'elle est quand même bien jeune pour être une Lame. À creuser. La liste des Pointes est beaucoup plus difficile à se procurer. » Swelter griffonna quelque chose sur un parchemémo. Esméralda ne pouvait lire mais elle reconnut le geste propre au point d'interrogation.

« Bien, bien. » fit le sorcier en roulant le papier. « Ça m'a fait plaisir de discuter avec vous, sincèrement Esméralda, mais je suis un sorcier occupé et j'ai des vraies Salamandres qui travaillent et me rapportent de véritables informations que je dois traiter. Je reprendrai contact avec vous dans une semaine, à la même heure. Soyez là ! »

L'image du sorcier se brouilla puis disparut.

10h17

Esméralda replaça la boule de cristal dans l'Arrière-Monde et referma avec soin l'ouverture. Il y avait quelques jours, elle avait retrouvé sa cheminée dans un état différent de celui où elle l'avait laissée. C'était de menus détails, certes, mais son expérience lui avait maintes fois prouvé que les détails étaient primordiaux. En les soignant, on pouvait sauver sa peau. Comme rien n'avait disparu, comme l'attitude de personne à son égard n'avait changé, Esméralda s'était finalement persuadée que les Elfes de Maisons étaient les responsables et qu'elle n'avait donc rien à redouter. Toutefois le doute persistait et se montrait-elle bien plus précautionneuse.

10h18

« Tu crois que Torr – ou quel que soit son nom – est un mauvais sorcier ? »

Cette éventualité lui déplaisait fortement, en fait, elle refusait même obstinément de l'envisager. A quoi cela tenait finalement ? Une inclinaison de la tête de quelques degrés et un sourire fatigué. Est-ce que s'il avait penché un peu plus ou un peu moins la tête, son inclination aurait également varié ? Y avait-il concordance entre les deux ?

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il empeste la Magie Noire. Généralement, c'est supportable, mais il arrive que cela devienne insoutenable. » répondit Touéris.

Le Sphinx n'avait pas dit un mot de tout l'entretien, mais Esméralda pouvait dire à son expression qu'il avait déployé des trésors de patience pour ne pas bondir à la gorge de Swelter (le fait que le sorcier était hors d'atteinte avait également probablement joué). Touéris ne supportait pas la façon dont Swelter s'adressait à elle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne se rebellait pas, elle en aurait le droit. Jamais un chef ne devait manquer de respect envers les êtres qu'il dirigeait, son rôle était de guider et de protéger, non d'écraser et de brimer. Esméralda laissait Swelter éructer toutes ses injures et remarques déplaisantes parce que cela ne l'atteignait pas. Il pouvait bien hurler tout ce qu'il voulait, tant qu'il lui laissait toute liberté dans ses décisions et dans ses actions.

« Oui, je le sais. Mais cela ne signifie rien. »

« S'il affichait un visage moins plaisant, tu ne serais pas aussi indulgente. »

« Tu crois ? »

« Certain. Tu as toujours attaché trop d'importance à l'apparence. L'apparence n'est qu'un leurre. »

Esméralda jeta un regard au Sphinx. En ce qui la concernait, elle trouvait qu'elle n'y attachait pas assez d'importance.

« Plus que la Magie Noire et ses diverses dissimulations, ce qui me préoccupe, c'est que je n'arrive pas à me départir de l'idée que je le connais. Il me rappelle quelqu'un. Il y a quelque chose de familier chez lui. »

« Tu as pu le rencontrer au cours de l'une de tes missions. » proposa Esméralda.

« Peut-être. » marmonna Touéris. Mais il ne prit pas vraiment le temps d'évaluer cette possibilité, car il reprit aussitôt : « Mais, toi, je te trouve bien légère. Dès qu'il s'agit de ce sorcier, tu perds tout sens critique, ta méfiance habituelle s'évapore. »

Esméralda haussa les épaules. « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

10h19

Esméralda ramassa les lettres tombées par terre. Elles venaient des quatre coins de la planète. « Des propositions de travail ? » demanda-t-elle en les reposant sur le guéridon.

Touéris n'était plus en activité depuis huit ans, mais des sorciers et autres créatures intelligentes persistaient à vouloir l'engager. Il ne s'en vantait jamais, mais Esméralda connaissait la réputation que le clan des Sphinx de Jabal Sharshar avait acquise à travers le monde de la Magie et de la Sorcellerie, grâce à lui. Rien de surprenant à ce que Nout la déteste.

« Ainsi que des lettres de vœux et de remerciements. » ajouta Touéris.

« Tu es beaucoup plus populaire que moi. » remarqua Esméralda. Elle garda un instant le silence puis enchaîna immédiatement sur un autre sujet. « Comment avance ton roman ? Ça parle de quoi déjà ?... ah oui des Moldus que l'on a pris pour des sorciers ? Mince, j'ai oublié le titre exact… »

« Je ne vais en accepter aucune. » l'interrompit Touéris. « J'ai déjà une mission en cours. »

Esméralda se sentit subitement lasse. Elle se laissa tomber plus que ne s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré. Elle tourna la tête dans la direction du Sphinx, mais ne le regarda pas directement. « Tu m'as déjà sauvée une dizaine de fois la vie. Quand estimeras-tu que nous sommes plus que quittes ? »

« Douze. » précisa Touéris.

« Douze ? » répéta Esméralda incrédule. « Et tu es encore là ? À combien de vie de bipèdes estimes-tu la vie d'un Sphinx ? » rit-elle amèrement. « Quand sera-t-elle enfin payée, cette dette de vie ? »

Touéris ne leva pas les yeux de son parchemin.

« La réponse est donc si offensante ? » soupira-t-elle.

10h21

La tête renversée et les yeux fixement accrochés au plafond, Esméralda imaginait ce que serait la vie si le plafond était le sol et le sol devenait le plafond. On passerait son temps à enjamber des obstacles, mais le quotidien serait sûrement un peu plus amusant. Jusqu'à ce que cela devienne normal et l'ennui se réinstallerait.

« Il y a des fois où je préférais ne pas t'avoir sauvé la vie. Et il y a des fois où je préférerais que tu sois humain. »

« Ne m'insulte pas, petite bipède. »

10h22

Esméralda s'étendit sur son lit. Un pli du drap la gênait. Elle se redressa, tira le drap, regonfla l'oreiller et se laissa retomber les bras en croix.

Pour une étrange raison, une vieille chanson – un succès de son adolescence – lui revenait en mémoire. Elle la fredonna un instant, puis songea qu'elle avait très envie de lire un 'Couleur Passion'.

Elle sauta au bas du lit et se planta devant la bibliothèque. Elle était certaine d'en avoir un qui traînait quelque part – probablement planqué entre deux pavés qui prenaient la poussière. Elle se souvenait parfaitement l'avoir acheté un sur un quai de gare pour tromper son impatience. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs tellement bien trompée qu'elle avait failli ne pas descendre du train à temps.

Après avoir passé deux fois les rayonnages en revue, Esméralda trouva ce qu'elle cherchait entre un exemplaire du _Courroux du Mage_ (« tome 1, les héritiers perdus ») et _Recettes rapides pour sorcière en retard_ (cadeau d'elle ne savait plus trop quel ex-petit ami)

'_Au cœur de la tourmente_', lut-elle. Ça ferait l'affaire.

10h24

* * *

12h01 

« Bonjour Esméralda. » l'accueillit aimablement le professeur Torr quand elle prit place à la table des professeurs. Il avait meilleure mine que la veille mais Esméralda lui trouvait les traits encore bien tirés. Le professeur Dawn la gratifia d'un regard glacial et reporta bien vite son attention sur son assiette de poisson.

« Bonjour professeur Torr. Il n'y a pas grand monde aujourd'hui. »

C'était peu dire : la grande salle était effroyablement vide. À la table des élèves, il n'y avait que Moira Carolis et Silver Knight, assis sur un même banc. Esméralda remarqua qu'ils étaient tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu mettre un pingouin géant entre eux (et la froideur de la banquise en prime !). Quoique cela aurait été particulièrement stupide. Quant à la table des professeurs, elle était plus clairsemée que la tête de Pointcassé. « Que se passe-t-il ? Tout le monde s'est mis au régime ou les Elfes de Maison retentent de servir des paupiettes de veau ? »

« Les Gryffondor ont préféré prendre leur déjeuner dans la tour. Le reste du staff est… invisible. Probablement en grand conciliabule. » répondit le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il se servit en champignons et passa le plat à Esméralda. Son sourire était poli mais forcé et son regard profondément triste. Esméralda eut une pensée pour James Potter.

Le professeur Dawn fronça les sourcils. Manifestement, elle appréciait très peu que le professeur Torr soit un sorcier poli et avenant. « Je suppose que vous devez vous sentir profondément… » La sorcière fit mine de chercher un mot. « … _mortifiée_ d'avoir été ainsi oubliée. » dit-elle avec un petit rictus mauvais. « Ethan et moi sommes de nouvelles recrues, il n'est donc guère étonnant que nous soyons tenus à l'écart. Mais _vous_, professeur Minigalle, vous enseignez ici depuis plusieurs années, me semble-t-il. »

« Les années n'y feront rien. » dit Esméralda avec un sourire faussement poli. « Ils me tiendront toujours à l'écart. »

« Et cela ne vous… ? »

« … _Mortifie_ pas ? Non. Pas du tout. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être le centre d'attention pour exister. » Prière de sous-entendre très fortement le _moi_. Le regard glacial de Dawn atteignit une température proche du zéro absolu.

« Que pensez-vous du rappel de Rogue et Norgoth auprès de leurs familles ? » lança Torr précipitamment.

La diversion manquait de subtilité, mais fut tout de même efficace. Esméralda oublia parfaitement le professeur Dawn et dévisagea le professeur Torr comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que le professeur McGonagall avait l'intention d'organiser une conférence sur la sexualité des Vélanes et demandait son assistance pour mener les débats. « Comment ça ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? » Une joie excessivement irritante éclaira le visage du professeur Dawn. « Comment cela se fait-il ? Je pensais que c'était le genre de faits dont vous étiez la première informée… »

« Et pourquoi donc, je vous prie ? » demanda froidement Esméralda. Elle serra le poing sur son couteau. Est-ce que cela aurait été vraiment grossier de trancher la gorge de la Française au beau milieu des champignons ou bien fallait-il attendre le dessert ?

« Pour rien. Une idée comme ça… marquée dans mon esprit, quasiment _tatouée_. »

Le dessert était tellement loin et la gorge si proche. Un petit geste de rien du tout et on en parlait plus. Certes, cela chagrinait quelque peu Esméralda de causer de la peine au professeur Torr, mais il s'en remettrait vite.

« Aurora ! » siffla Torr entre ses dents.

« _Étanne_ ? » fit Aurora sur le même ton, un affreux accent français en prime.

« Pourrais-tu me passer l'eau. L'hydromel est trop fort aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de le couper. »

Le professeur Dawn tendit brutalement la carafe. « Petite nature ! »

« Quand Rogue et Norgoth ont été rappelés ? » demanda Esméralda.

« Hier, dans l'après-midi. » lui révéla le professeur d'un ton grave.

« Dumbledore en a été informé ? »

Le sorcier secoua la tête. « Pas encore. »

« Ethan ! » siffla le professeur Dawn en roulant des yeux.

Ce dernier ignora vertement l'avertissement et reprit. « Il est absent pour le moment pour… »

« _Ethan !_ » Et pour donner plus de poids à sa mise en garde, la sorcière enfonça son coude dans la main du sorcier posée à plat sur la table. Le professeur Torr poussa un cri de douleur et retira vivement la main. Les deux sorciers entamèrent une conversation enflammée dans une langue qu'Esméralda ne comprenait pas, sûrement du français.

« Je pense qu'il serait bon de rappeler le professeur Dumbledore. » coupa Esméralda. Elle était la première à trouver extrêmement plaisant de se quereller avec le professeur de Duels mais l'heure n'était pas aux rivalités puériles. « Le plus vite possible. » Ce rappel de deux apprentis Mangemorts, enfants de Mangemorts, était un très mauvais présage.

Torr acquiesça de la tête. « C'est également mon avis. » marmonna-t-il en frottant le dos de sa main écarlate.

Esméralda se leva brusquement de table.

« Un problème ? » demanda Dawn, avec un désintérêt outrageant. De toutes les fois où Esméralda avait songé à enfoncer sa baguette entre les deux yeux gelés du professeur de Duels, celle-ci fut sans conteste la plus sérieuse. Esméralda quitta la Grande Salle sans répondre, la tête pleine d'injures qui auraient fait rougir un lutin de Cornouailles.

12h11

* * *

12h18 

Esméralda ouvrit avec plus de force que nécessaire la porte de la volière. Les oiseaux, affolés, s'envolèrent en piaillant de mécontentement. Esméralda resta à l'entrée de la pièce, peu désireuse de s'aventurer dans cet endroit sale et nauséabond, et sifflota un air d'opéra.

Les oiseaux de la Salamandre étaient des animaux exceptionnellement mélomanes. Pour une peu convaincante raison de sécurité, ils étaient entraînés à ne répondre qu'à un air d'opéra moldu. Wolfgang, l'oiseau affilié à Esméralda, rappliquait à _La Flûte de Pan_.

Une chouette grise se posa sur le dossier d'une chaise abandonnée. Esméralda octroya une rapide caresse au rapace, puis lui noua d'une manière bien spécifique un parchemin à la patte. Elle jeta un sort complexe pour s'assurer que personne d'autre que la destinataire légitime ne s'emparerait du message.

« Apporte-le à Esther Black. » ordonna-t-elle à l'oiseau. Wolfgang lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt. Esméralda sourit et caressa les douces plumes de l'oiseau. « Je vais devoir faire quelque chose que tu n'aimes pas, mais il faut que ce message soit délivré le plus rapidement possible ! » Esméralda tira sa baguette et en effleura le plumage de l'oiseau. « _Allegro_. »

La chouette hulula et prit son envol. Elle s'échappa par la fenêtre avec la célérité d'un Vif d'or et la violence d'un Cognard. En deux battements d'ailes, le rapace avait déjà parcouru une distance anormalement importante. En dix battements, il n'était plus qu'un point noir sur le ciel gris. Esméralda savait pertinemment que les oiseaux de la Salamandre étaient protégés par une multitude de sorts et entraînés à bien des éventualités, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Elle aurait préféré entrer en communication de manière plus directe avec sa collègue. Malheureusement, la boule de cristal qu'elle avait en sa possession n'était qu'un récepteur. Une mesure de sécurité lui avait-on dit… Une mesure bien handicapante songea Esméralda.

12h22

* * *

12h26 

« Touéris, je dois me rendre aux Trois Balais, j'ai quelqu'un à voir. » lança Esméralda en pénétrant dans ses appartements.

Le Sphinx releva paresseusement la tête. « Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » bâilla-t-il en ayant du mal à prendre un air intéressé. Visiblement, elle le dérangeait pendant sa sieste.

Elle extirpa sa cape rose du placard qu'elle lança d'un geste ample sur son lit. Elle aurait voulu mettre la noire, mais il semblait que les Elfes de Maison l'avaient emportée pour la faire nettoyer. « Quelque chose qui m'inquiète. » dit-elle avant de plonger tête et mains dans un tiroir à la recherche du reste de sa panoplie hivernale, à savoir : gants, écharpes et bonnet.

« Quoi ? »

Elle avait rapidement trouvé une écharpe d'un bleu turquoise violent et un vieux bonnet, obscure relique d'une période où elle avait osé porter des fleurs orange sur fond mauve. Elle avait également un gant solitaire en sa possession. Impossible de mettre la main sur la paire. Une magnifique paire en peau de dragon (Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, pour être précise) qui lui avait coûté les yeux de la tête !

« Quoi ? » répéta le Sphinx. Toute trace de sommeil avait maintenant quitté sa voix.

« Je crains que quelque chose ne se trame. » déclara-t-elle finalement. Elle avait déniché au fond du tiroir un autre vieux gant troué, plus où moins rougeâtre et également esseulé, mais tant pis ! L'important n'était-il pas de se protéger du froid ?

« Tu ne penses pas à une attaque ? »

Elle s'enroba de la cape et enfonça cet affreux bonnet sur la tête. « Si. » dit-elle gravement. Elle se demanda si elle avait beaucoup de crédit, accoutrée comme elle l'était.

« Où ? »

« Ici. »

Touéris se redressa brusquement. « A Poudlard ? Alors qu'il y a toute la Défense ! »

« Justement ! »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

Esméralda secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'es pas très discret. » déclara-t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

12h29

* * *

13h38 

Assise à une table, Esméralda tentait de tromper son impatience et son angoisse en empilant des morceaux de sucre. Il était manifeste toutefois que c'était une assez mauvaise idée. Ses mains tremblaient tellement, que, fatalement, au-delà de dix sucres, la tour s'écroulait. Alors, nerveusement, elle remuait son thé, buvait une gorgée et se rappelait subitement, la langue en feu, qu'il était trop chaud.

Elle essayait de concentrer son attention sur les autres clients du café et tentait de deviner quel genre de vie, ils pouvaient bien mener. Elle faisait tout pour ne pas penser au temps. Au temps qu'il faudrait à Esther pour venir, au temps qu'il restait avant l'attaque qu'elle croyait, de plus en plus sérieusement, inéluctable. Et puis il y avait des moments où elle se disait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour rien. Eternat n'avait-il pas confiance en elle ? Ne lui avait-il pas promis de la prévenir dorénavant ? Poudlard n'était-il pas le lieu le plus imprenable du monde magique britannique ? Et le tatouage si net sur sa peau ? Une réaction allergique sûrement. Rogue et Norgoth subitement éloignés ? Une simple coïncidence. Et puis un sorcier poussait la porte des Trois Balais, un sorcier qui n'était jamais Esther Black, et une angoisse liquéfiante s'emparait à nouveau d'elle.

14h07

« Un autre thé ? »

Esméralda leva les yeux vers la serveuse qui lui souriait aimablement, théière fumante à la main. Le chignon de travers, les yeux rougis par la fumée et le teint anormalement grisâtre, Esméralda trouva quelque chose de parfaitement désarmant dans la physionomie de la sorcière. Quel âge pouvait-elle avoir ? Esméralda lui donnait plus de soixante ans, mais elle aurait très bien pu avoir moins.

« Oui, s'il vous plaît. »

« Vous attendez quelqu'un ? » s'enquit la sorcière tandis qu'elle servait expertement le liquide brûlant. Elle eut un petit sourire satisfait : pas la moindre petite éclaboussure.

« Oui. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, jolie comme vous êtes, il finira bien par arriver s'il sait où est son intérêt. » l'encouragea la serveuse en passant un rapide coup de chiffon sur la table.

« Je vous remercie. » répondit distraitement Esméralda, à la fois pour les paroles et pour le thé. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, Esméralda tendit aussitôt le cou pour tenter d'apercevoir le nouveau venu. Peut-être que… Non, juste un ridicule couple dégoulinant d'amour et suintant le romantisme au rabais. Esméralda jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge fixée au mur.

« Elle est à l'heure ? »

« La vieille Beth ? Évidemment ! Depuis deux cent soixante-treize ans. Attention, c'est chaud ! » l'avertit la serveuse avant de s'éloigner vers une autre table d'un pas lourd et malhabile. Esméralda remarqua alors qu'elle avait une jambe plus courte que l'autre d'au moins cinq centimètre. Elle portait des chaussures spéciales pour compenser la différence mais sa démarche était tout de même chaloupée à en avoir le mal de mer. Pourtant, rien sur son plateau ne bougeait. Pas la moindre éclaboussure. Esméralda but distraitement une gorgée de thé et se brûla une nouvelle fois.

14h09

* * *

14h28 

« Quelle époque ! Quelle époque ! » marmottait la vieille serveuse. Elle se pencha vers Esméralda. « Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens d'entendre. »

Esméralda n'essaya même pas.

« Il paraît que la bicoque du patriarche Potter a été rasée. Plus une pierre ! Rien ! Que des cendres et des cadavres calcinés ! J'en ai encore le chignon qui se défait. » dit la serveuse bancale en portant la main droite à ses cheveux, tandis que la gauche supportait avec une stabilité parfaite un lourd plateau.

Finalement, museler la presse n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, peut-être à gagner quelques heures et laisser davantage les imaginations s'emballer.

« Vous rendez-vous compte ? Eliott Potter ! » répéta avec emphase la sorcière. « Eliott Potter. Je me demande vraiment si la Sans-Nom ou même Dumbledore sont en mesure de nous débarrasser de… » Elle s'interrompit et jeta quelques regards méfiants. « De Vous-Savez-Qui… » chuchota-t-elle d'un air entendu.

Esméralda fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qui… « Voldemort ? » tenta-t-elle.

« Chuuuut ! N'êtes-vous pas folle de dire son nom ainsi ? » se scandalisa la sorcière. « On ne sait jamais qui écoute ! Ça porte malheur. Croyez-en la vieille Daphné, si vous voulez vivre longtemps, ne dites pas son nom ! Promis ? »

Esméralda promit pour tranquilliser son interlocutrice, mais, intérieurement, elle s'inquiétait de cette tendance (relayée par la presse) de ne plus appeler Voldemort que par des périphrases grotesques.

« Je vous en sers un autre ? » demanda la vieille Daphné en désignant la tasse d'Esméralda.

« Avec plaisir. »

« Par la grande Circée, quelle époque on vit ! Les sorciers se brûlent entre eux et une belle jeune femme comme vous est oubliée par son amoureux. Quelle époque, Circée ! Quelle époque ! » se désolait la serveuse.

Dans un autre contexte, Esméralda aurait peut-être trouvé cette attention gentille et aurait joué le jeu de la belle jeune femme abandonnée par l'amour de sa vie – probablement pour sa propre sœur, moins jolie, plus godiche mais bien plus riche. Dans un autre contexte…

14h30

Les Trois Balais était presque désert maintenant. Le service de midi était digéré et celui du soir encore loin. Le temps déplorable dissuadait les sorciers de quitter leurs douillets chez-soi. Esméralda avait abandonné les tours de sucre pour des pyramides. Bien plus gratifiant. Elle tentait de regarder le moins souvent possible l'horloge Beth égrainer les secondes, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. « Esther, arrive, s'il te plaît, arrive… » murmurait Esméralda.

Elle surveillait aussi bien les nouveaux clients qui poussaient la porte du pub, que les volatiles qui traversaient la salle en vol plané. Esméralda ne s'inquiétait dorénavant plus seulement d'une possible attaque sur Poudlard mais également du sort de sa collègue. En cinq ans de coopération, jamais Esther ne lui avait faux bond.

Non, elle ne lui faisait pas faux bond ! Elle était juste en retard, rectifiait-elle. « Grande Isis, je vous en prie, faites qu'elle arrive. »

Elle était en retard. C'était tout. Rien de grave.

15h12

« Vous êtes encore là, toute seule ? » se désola la serveuse. « Un autre thé ? » s'enquit-elle.

Esméralda se demanda si la vieille Daphné pensait également qu'il n'y avait pas de mal que l'on ne pouvait guérir avec du thé ou si elle avait juste un très bon sens du commerce.

« Je vais peut-être vous prendre un café cette fois. Serré. »

« Un conseil, ma toute belle, larguez-le ! Vous savez ce qu'on dit : un de perdu, dix de retrouvés. »

« Sûrement. » répondit Esméralda avec un sourire crispé sur le visage.

La serveuse s'éloigna en marmonnant quelques paroles dures à l'égard de la gent masculine.

15h13

* * *

15h30 

« Esméralda Minigalle. Je te dis que c'est elle, Emma. Tu peux me croire. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier _celle-là_. »

Esméralda tressaillit en entendant son nom et rata la pose du sommet de sa pyramide inca.

« Esméralda Minigalle ? Esméralda Minigalle ? » marmonnait une seconde voix qu'Esméralda trouva immédiatement exaspérante. « Je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas du tout qui c'est. »

« Enfin, Emma. Tu as bradé ta mémoire ou quoi ? Esméralda Minigalle, la Garce de Serpentard Avec un G majuscule. » précisa la première voix avec mépris.

Esméralda matérialisa un petit miroir et fit mine de rajuster son maquillage. Dans le reflet, elle découvrit deux quadragénaires engoncées dans des tailleurs criards, trop étroits pour leurs silhouettes épanouies. Épinglés sur leurs vestes, Esméralda aperçut les badges du centre postal de Pré-au-Lard. Esméralda jeta un sort de grossissement sur le miroir. '_Emma Boone_' et '_Amber Shuck_'. Ces noms, vaguement familiers, éveillaient quelques souvenirs poussiéreux de scolarité.

Emma Boone affichait un air très concentré. Le front plissé, les lèvres pincées, elle regardait dans le vide. Son visage s'illumina subitement. « Celle qui avait couché avec le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ? » s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Esméralda manqua de s'étrangler.

« Elle-même ! » la félicita Amber Shuck. « Et crois-moi, elle en a d'autres à son tableau de chasse. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'y a guère que le Poudlard Express qui ne lui soit pas passé dessus. »

Emma Boone dodelina de la tête avec réprobation. « Mais quand même, le professeur Roots, fallait _vraiment_ le vouloir ! »

« Comment crois-tu qu'elle a eu sa place à Poudlard ? »

Emma Boone porta la main à son cœur et mima un petit 'o' outré des lèvres. « Elle est à Poudlard ? » On lui aurait annoncé que les Vampires avaient décidé de se recycler dans l'humanitaire, elle n'en aurait pas paru moins choquée.

Le regard d'Amber Shuck pétillait de mesquinerie et la médisance transformait son sourire en un rictus des moins plaisants. Elle transpirait par tous les pores de la peau une jubilation abjecte qui soulevait de dégoût le cœur d'Esméralda. Mais qu'avait-elle fait à cette femme pour susciter tant de haine ?

« Parfaitement ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Et devine à quel poste ! » Elle ne laissa même pas à sa collègue le temps de répondre, trop heureuse de détenir l'information et brûlant de la révéler à n'importe quelle oreille qui passait à portée de voix. « Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ! Il paraît que ce vieux gâteux d'Aimé Roots l'a _très vivement_ recommandée. »

Esméralda n'aurait pas été aussi angoissée, elle en aurait ri. Ri à gorge déployée, à s'en casser les côtes…

« Heureusement, je n'ai pas d'enfants. » déclara sentencieusement Emma Boone. « Sinon je passerais mon temps à me faire un sang d'encre à leur sujet. Avec un professeur aux mœurs aussi légères, on peut vraiment s'attendre au pire. Je suis presque étonnée qu'aucun scandale n'ait encore éclaté. »

… à en pleurer, à en avoir mal, à en mourir.

« Il se peut que Dumbledore fasse obstruction. » reprit Amber Shuck. « Après tout, il l'a acceptée en connaissance de cause et, si ça se trouve, il a le droit à sa petite part… Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. » Le sous-entendu était tellement énorme qu'une colonie de dragons aurait pu s'y dissimuler derrière.

« Le professeur Dumbledore ? » fit Emma Boone au bord de l'apoplexie. « Enfin, Amber, tu n'y penses pas ! Quand même… Il est si _vieux_, Amber ! »

Amber Roots secoua la tête d'un air convaincu. « Que le Poudlard Express, Emma, je te le dis il n'y a que le Poudlard Express ! » Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots d'un coup de l'index sur le bois de la table.

Et cela lui revint. Esméralda revoyait une petite adolescente rondelette dans une robe mauve trop serrée qui secouait la tête tout en martelant la table du buffet. « Tu entends Emily, elle me le paiera. Elle me le paiera. » Elle s'appelait alors Amber Stone et était en sixième année à Serdaigle. Esméralda lui avait subtilisé un flirt – pas même un petit ami ! – et la délaissée avait été contrainte d'aller au Bal de Noël seule et honteuse. Que de rancœur et de réputations entachées pour un si insignifiant larcin. De plus Esméralda s'était dépêchée de rendre le jeune homme à sa belle. Elle avait même pris le temps de le déniaiser et que recevait-elle pour sa peine ? Deux très vieux prétendus amants et un Poudlard Express ! En fin de compte, Esméralda avait bien envie de rire.

15h34

« Chouette postale ! Chouette postale ! » criait la serveuse, circulant entre les tables. Les sorciers levaient la tête pour examiner l'oiseau puis retournaient, indifférents, à leurs consommations ou leurs conversations. Esméralda reconnut Wolfgang et fit signe à la vieille Daphné.

« C'est peut-être votre rendez-vous. » suggère-t-elle sympathiquement. « Il vous explique sûrement pourquoi il n'a pas pu venir. »

Le sourire poli d'Esméralda se figea sur ses lèvres. Elle déglutit difficilement. La tête lui tournait. « Un verre de Whiskey, s'il vous plait. » commanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Faut pas dramatiser comme ça, ma jolie demoiselle ! Vous devriez ouvrir avant de vous faire des cheveux blancs. »

« _S'il vous plait_. » la pressa Esméralda. La vieille Daphné partit, mais elle semblait peu ravie de se faire ainsi éconduire.

Esméralda n'avait nul besoin de lire le message, elle le connaissait déjà. C'était son message. Le lien qu'elle avait noué à la patte de la chouette était intact et personne n'avait brisé le sort de sécurité. Esther n'avait pas eu son message. La chouette était revenue faute d'avoir pu trouver le destinataire.

Esméralda se prit la tête entre les mains et ferma très fort les yeux. Mais où était Esther ?

15h35

Esméralda but d'une traite le verre que la vieille Daphné lui apporta et en commanda immédiatement un second. Elle ignora froidement les conseils de la sorcière. C'était d'alcool fort dont elle avait besoin et non d'une amitié naissante de comptoir. Derrière elle, Esméralda savait que les médisances avaient repris de plus belle. Mais cela importait peu, Wolfgang n'avait pas trouvé Esther. Esméralda retira le message, avec un pincement au coeur, le roula en boule et le jeta dans la cheminée. Quand la vieille Daphné lui apporta un second verre, elle demanda un parchemin de l'encre et une plume.

Brièvement, Esméralda rapporta à son supérieur les soupçons qu'elle concevait et ses inquiétudes. En temps ordinaires, elle n'aurait jamais transmis d'informations et supputations aussi évasives à Victor Swelter, mais ils n'étaient pas en temps ordinaires : Esther étaient aux abonnés absents et un tatouage démoniaque chauffait à blanc son bras depuis _cinq minutes_.

Elle fixa le message à la patte de l'oiseau et lui caressa gentiment les plumes. « Je t'en demande beaucoup aujourd'hui, Wolfgang, mais c'est excessivement important. Porte ce message au Chef. » Elle le caressa une dernière fois et sortit sa baguette. L'espace d'un instant, elle hésita.

Mais ne venait-elle pas de dire que c'était important ?

« '_Presto'_. » La chouette s'ébroua sous le sort et s'envola. Le message serait délivré en un temps record, mais le messager n'y survivrait pas.

15h39

* * *

15h42 

Esméralda paya l'addition et ajouta à la note un pourboire conséquent. Mais avant de s'en aller, elle avait une toute petite histoire à régler.

Tout à fait calme et en pleine possession de ses moyens, elle s'arrêta à la hauteur de la table de ses deux aimables détractrices. « Bonjour mesdames. »

Amber Stone/Shuck et Emma Boone sursautèrent. La première devint blanc neige, tandis que la seconde opta pour le rouge carmin. Esméralda leur sourit avec un air de bienveillance excessive.

« Je tenais juste à vous dire que c'est très peu élégant de cracher autant de venin sur les gens. » Les couleurs se prononcèrent un peu plus ; le sourire d'Esméralda s'agrandit. « Mais quand je vois votre allure, je comprends que je m'adresse à deux sorcières qui manquent cruellement de bon goût et de classe. Et puis ma chère Emma, s'il est presque vrai que seul le Poudlard Express ne m'est jamais passé dessus, il me semble encore plus exact de dire que seul le Poudlard Express accepterait de vous passer dessus. Sur ce, bon thé au fiel ! »

Certes, cela était petit, bas et mesquin. Mais et alors ?

Elle quitta les Trois Balais la tête haute, tandis que la vieille Daphné, pas rancunière pour deux Mornilles, lui adressait un signe de la main et un magnifique sourire édenté.

15h43

* * *

15h51 

Esméralda marchait d'un pas vif, à travers les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Sans ralentir, elle louvoyait entre les sorciers trop lents, les bonhommes de neige ensorcelés et les garnements braillards. Elle bouleversa sans le moindre égard une insupportable choral. Ce qu'elle pouvait détester Noël ! Elle allongea ses foulées. Le vent hivernal sifflait à ses oreilles et s'engouffrait entre les pans de sa cape. Elle replaça son écharpe autour de son cou et rabattit sa capuche capitonnée par-dessus son bonnet qui, en plus d'être affreux, ne lui tenait pas chaud du tout. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à brûler ce vieux chiffon. Elle ne se souciait pas de ses bottes qui pataugeaient dans la neige boueuse : elles étaient correctement protégées par un sort d'imperméabilité. Elle ignorait les regards en coin que lui jetaient les sorciers sur son passage et n'entendait aucun de leurs commentaires plaisants ou désobligeants. Habituellement, elle n'y prêtait déjà pas grande attention, alors ce n'était sûrement pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

Pour enrayer ses craintes, Esméralda élaborait une liste des possibilités qui avaient pu empêcher Esther de recevoir le message délivré par Wolfgang. Cela allait de la raison la plus simple ( : Wolfgang se faisait vieux et avait été incapable de trouver sa collègue invitée chez une voisine à prendre un thé), à la plus extravagante ( : Esther avait été envoyée en mission ultra secrète dans une dimension parallèle, où, bien évidemment, Wolfgang ne pouvait se rendre), mais elle évitait bien soigneusement le terrible écueil trinitaire que toute Salamandre redoutait, à savoir : démasquée/capturée/morte.

Esméralda accéléra magiquement son pas et le paysage défila à une vitesse vertigineuse.

15h56

* * *

15h57 

Tandis que le Garde des Clés et des Sceaux, enrubanné dans une immense écharpe rose avec des étoiles vertes, lui ouvrait la grande grille, Esméralda fixait les statues des sangliers ailés qui encadraient le portail de Poudlard. Elle ne les aimait pas. Elle ne les avait jamais aimées. Plus exactement, elle en avait toujours eu peur. Esméralda pouvait affronter sans frémir bien des créatures bardées de crocs et de griffes, mais ces statues lui glaçaient le sang. Cela remontait à sa première année à Poudlard. Les septième-année avaient fait courir la rumeur au sein des première-année que, la nuit venue, quand personne ne les regardait, les Sangliers ailés s'envolaient de leurs socles et partaient à la recherche d'enfants égarés pour se gorger de leur sang chaud. Esméralda n'avait plus jamais été capable de passer devant ces abominables statues sans frissonner.

« Il fait pas bien chaud aujourd'hui, Mam'zelle. » lui lança Hagrid en refermant derrière elle les lourdes grilles ouvragées.

Esméralda répondit vaguement et allait continuer son pas mais elle se ravisa. Une désagréable association d'idées venait de se former dans son esprit. « Dites-moi Hagrid, où sont les dragons ? »

L'expression du demi-Géant se fit sombre. « Nous ne les avons plus. Le Ministère est venu les chercher ce matin. Paraît qu'ils ont des sorciers importants du Conseil à protéger. Le professeur Dumbledore était furieux et il… »

« Et les Sphinx ? » coupa Esméralda. « Ils n'ont pas repris les Sphinx également ? »

« Oh ça non ! » dit avec chaleur Hagrid. « Ils voulaient mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit 'non, pas les Sphinx.' Et puis les Sphinx ont dit qu'ils avaient un contrat avec le professeur Dumbledore et seul le professeur Dumbledore peut rompre le contrat et comme… »

« Oui, Hagrid, je sais. » l'interrompit encore une fois Esméralda. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Par ce froid ? Dans la grotte que le professeur Dumbledore leur a aménagée. »

« Merci, Hagrid. » Elle jeta un regard au portail. « Montez bien la garde surtout. »

« Toujours Mam'zelle et puis les statues veillent. »

Esméralda hocha vaguement la tête. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment l'idée de remettre la sécurité de Poudlard entre les sabots minéraux de ces statues.

« Très élégante votre écharpe. » lança-t-elle poliment avant de s'éloigner. Le demi-géant rosit de plaisir et il bégaya quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Merci Mam'zelle. ».

15h58

* * *

15h59 

Le pressentiment d'Esméralda se changeait en certitude. Depuis la démission d'Empla, le Conseil avait basculé du côté de Voldemort. Le retrait des dragons n'avait d'autre visée que l'affaiblissement des défenses de Poudlard. L'attaque était pour ce soir. Esméralda courait aussi vite que la neige le lui permettait (Maudite soit cette Neige !), lorsqu'elle ressentit sur le bras gauche une terrible douleur. Ses genoux cédèrent et elle s'effondra sur le sol blanc. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son souffle.

La tête lui tournait et elle avait quelque peu la nausée, mais la peur qui lui nouait l'estomac était plus forte et balaya tout. Elle saisit la manche de son manteau et la remonta aussi loin qu'elle put, mais le surplus de couches l'empêchait d'atteindre la saignée du bras. Elle cria de frustration, jura, tira de toutes ses forces, comme une démente, plus ou moins consciente qu'elle frisait l'hystérie. Mais il lui fallait voir. Voir et savoir. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et son avant-bras fut enfin libéré de sa prison de vêtements.

Rouge.

Il était rouge. Violemment rouge sur le bras blanc. Rouge sang. Comme la nuit du Bal. Comme la nuit de Noël.

Esméralda se releva. Perdit l'équilibre. Retomba. Elle avait mal au cœur. Mal à la tête. Mal au ventre. Mal au bras.

Non. NON. Ils n'allaient pas oser… Ils n'oseraient pas… Pas les enfants. Pas encore les enfants. Par tous les Djinns du monde magique, ils ne pouvaient pas oser…

16h00

Le croassement strident d'un corbeau affolé attira l'attention d'Esméralda. Elle leva les yeux et vit Veilleur qui décrivait des cercles au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait repéré une activité anormale à l'intérieur du domaine de l'école et la pressait de le suivre.

« Par tous les Djinns… » murmura-t-elle.

16h01

Le corbeau guida la sorcière en un endroit du domaine de Poudlard où les derniers buissons de la Forêt Interdite jouxtaient presque les hauts murs de pierres du château. Esméralda songea que les limites de l'enceinte magique ne devaient pas être bien loin non plus.

Pendant mille ans, ce dôme, élevé par les Dryades, avait indéfectiblement prémuni l'École de Magie et ses occupants de toute agression. Qu'il ait pu faillir avait profondément ébranlé tout le corps enseignant. Alors qu'ils pensaient être dans l'endroit le plus sûr au monde, bénéficiant de la bienveillance des plus puissantes créatures, une meute de loups-garous était parvenue à forcer leur défense et décimer leurs élèves. Qui avait failli ? Les si parfaites Dryades ou bien les trop confiants professeurs ? Esméralda n'aurait jamais poussé la perversion à s'émerveiller de l'exploit réalisé par Voldemort et ses petits soldats, mais il fallait lui reconnaître un talent effrayant pour réussir ses coups d'éclat. De plus, il avait été capable de rallier à sa cause une _meute_ de loups-garous. Quel ennemi des Sorciers le Mage Noir embrigaderait la prochaine fois ? Les Géants ? Les Vampires ? Les Détraqueurs ? Il était indéniable que plus le temps passait et plus il croissait en puissance et en influence. Le temps où on l'avait, à tort, pris pour un minable sorcier mégalomane était loin. Dorénavant, on craignait de prononcer à voix haute son nom. Esméralda était certaine d'une chose, il fallait le faire tomber vite ou il serait rapidement trop tard.

16h02

Veilleur volait de façon désordonnée et frénétique devant deux conifères esseulés. Esméralda balaya du regard les environs mais ne décela aucune présence, hostile ou amicale.

Mais qu'est-ce qui prenait à ce stupide oiseau de sonner l'alerte comme ça ? Il n'y avait rien ! Pas l'ombre d'un sorcier, pas la moindre odeur de quelque Créature magique. A part Veilleur, on n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. « Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec toi. » lança-t-elle au corbeau et elle tourna les talons.

Veilleur agrippa frénétiquement l'écharpe d'Esméralda. Esméralda essaya tout d'abord de se libérer des serres du rapace, mais il tenait bon et l'étranglait presque à force de tirer. Elle se résolut alors à se laisser entraîner vers ce qui alertait autant l'oiseau. La brûlure du tatouage lui rappelait que le temps pressait, mais elle ne devait pas non plus se montrer négligente.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné ! Je reste ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Quand il fut certain qu'Esméralda ne s'en irait pas, Veilleur lâcha l'écharpe et reprit son vol chaotique devant les deux arbres. Esméralda leva les yeux jusqu'à leurs cimes et ne leur trouva rien de suspect. Il s'agissait juste de deux pins ordinaires qui poussaient en marge de… La Forêt Interdite… À quelques pas du château…

Esméralda eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait un magistral coup de burin derrière la tête. « Péripatéticienne de maison close d'étron ! » siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. Comment avait-elle pu commettre une erreur pareille ! Comment avait-elle pu se montrer aussi stupide !

Prestement, Esméralda alluma sa baguette et la tint au-dessus de sa tête afin de mieux voir les environs. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et la sorcière ne distinguait plus vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Elle s'accroupit et déblaya avec fièvre et à mains nues le sol. Il avait beaucoup neigé ces derniers jours, mais ce qu'Esméralda cherchait ne pouvaient être aussi facilement effacé. Elle entendit dans les fourrés quelque chose s'agiter mais ne s'en inquiéta pas : probablement quelques créatures nocturnes dérangées par la lumière et sa présence. Veilleur croassait toujours mais Esméralda n'y prêtait guère plus d'attention, car elle avait sous les yeux, profondément inscrite dans la terre gelée, la preuve que sa théorie était malheureusement la bonne.

16h03

Esméralda effleura du bout des doigts l'empreinte laissée par les griffes d'un loup-garou plus lourd et plus puissant que la moyenne. Elle découvrit à proximité d'autres traces. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute, le soir du Bal de Noël, les loups-garous avaient pénétré dans l'enceinte de Poudlard à cet endroit – Esméralda releva la tête et regarda le passage que les deux pins délimitaient – juste entre ces deux arbres.

Les conséquences de cette attaque avaient été tellement traumatiques que personne n'avait pris le temps de chercher par quel endroit les loups-garous étaient passés. Cela semblait si insignifiant en comparaison des blessés, des morts, de la terreur. Ils étaient entrés et c'était tout ce qui importait. Mais s'ils étaient entrés, d'autres ne pourraient-ils pas en faire autant ?

Esméralda considéra plus attentivement les deux pins qui suscitaient une telle panique chez le corbeau. Que sentait-il qu'elle ne pouvait percevoir ?

Deux lumières vertes de la taille d'une Mornille s'allumèrent brusquement dans les ténèbres. Esméralda eut un sursaut de frayeur et recula instinctivement de quelques pas. Elle perçut une espèce de grincement très désagréable et peu rassurant. Elle raffermit le poing sur le manche de sa baguette ; la lumière qui en émanait s'intensifia. Un grondement sourd s'éleva des fourrés et Esméralda discerna une silhouette rabougrie, haute d'à peine trente centimètres. D'un geste rapide et décidé, elle braqua le faisceau de lumière sur la silhouette et aperçut une créature noirâtre, à la gueule bardée de dents aigues. Elle retint un cri d'horreur et la créature décampa en couinant. Esméralda resta quelques secondes sans bouger, la respiration haletante, le regard exorbité, tremblante comme une feuille. Un Caronia1… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Caronia faisait là ?

Esméralda prit une profonde inspiration et s'approcha des deux arbres. Elle tendit la main vers un des troncs. Elle ne l'avait même pas effleuré qu'un frisson violent lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale. Précipitamment, elle recula la main. Quelque chose de monstrueux, de diabolique se dégageait de ces arbres. L'estomac noué par l'appréhension, Esméralda claqua des doigts. Les deux arbres tremblèrent, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un reflet sur la surface d'une étendue d'eau. Un sort de dissimulation. Du genre complexe puisque les Sphinx n'avaient pas été capable de le détecter. Esméralda ferma les yeux, visualisa son flux magique et recouvrit quelque peu son calme.

L'esprit plus clair et les perceptions affûtées par la Magie, il était maintenant parfaitement évident qu'il émanait de ces arbres dénudés quelque chose de terriblement perverti. Le sort agissait non seulement sur la vision, mais sur les quatre autres sens et la perception magique. Et il y avait probablement un second sort de dissimulation pour camoufler le premier. De la haute voltige ! En y réfléchissant, même ce silence n'était pas normal. Une forêt silencieuse cela n'existait pas. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et ses dents s'entrechoquaient bruyamment. Une suée glaciale collait ses vêtements à sa peau.

« Un peu de cran, Esméralda. » murmura-t-elle. Elle rassembla son courage et lança le contre-sort. « _Brisare__ Incantatum _! »

Progressivement, l'illusion s'étiola et révéla par morceaux une abjecte réalité.

Crucifiés dans des troncs noirs et tordus, des cadavres de fées se putréfiaient. Vingt petits corps décharnés, écorchés que les arbres ingéraient inexorablement. Le bois se nourrissait de la chair et absorbait goulûment le sang clair. Au sol, entre les deux arbres, des Caronias se nourrissaient des restes d'une licorne. Dérangés dans leur odieux festin, les charognards montrèrent leurs dents blanches effilées et émirent un son très aigu. Esméralda savait, théoriquement, que le sang des fées était d'un mauve phosphorescent et celui des licornes d'un argent éblouissant, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle était en mesure de le vérifier par ses propres yeux.

« Qu'ont-ils fait ? » murmura-t-elle, le cœur plein de bile.

Le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques ne parvenait à admettre qu'il existât un être capable d'une pareille monstruosité. Mutiler des créatures. Pervertir la Nature. Vicier la Magie. Non, ça ne pouvait pas exister, nul être n'accepterait de s'avilir à ce point. Et pourtant, la sorcière n'avait qu'à relever la tête pour le constater. Elle ne pouvait ignorer cette carcasse de licorne – trop petite pour être celle d'une adulte –, ces fées aux ailes arrachées, aux corps rongés par le bois. Esméralda s'effondra dans la neige boueuse, pressa les mains contre ses yeux et, malgré elle, explosa en sanglots.

Pourquoi une telle ignominie ? Il devait bien y avoir une raison. Cela ne pouvait être juste de la cruauté gratuite… Il fallait au moins qu'il y ait une raison à tout ce sang versé, à toutes ces douleurs. Cela n'excuserait jamais, n'effacerait pas, mais aiderait peut-être à comprendre. Esméralda essuya maladroitement ses yeux, puis y fut affluer la Magie. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour _comprendre_. Le dôme de protection était perforé d'un portail.

Et brusquement, Esméralda entrevit toute l'ampleur du plan de Voldemort. L'attaque des Loups-Garous n'avait jamais eu pour simple but d'enlever Luke Empla ou de créer une panique sans précédent dans le monde magique. Non, depuis le début, c'était la Défense qui était visée. Les loups-garous avaient fragilisé le dôme en forçant les remparts de Poudlard. Pour combler la brèche, Dumbledore n'avait alors eu d'autre choix que de faire appel aux Dryades. L'apport colossal de magie avait créé des variations dans l'équilibre du dôme – variations dont un esprit mal intentionné pouvait tirer parti. Et un esprit mal intentionné à Poudlard, il y en avait un ! Eternat était probablement l'auteur de cette ignominie. Il avait sacrifié les Fées et la jeune Licorne afin de corrompre cet emplacement. La magie excessivement pure des Dryades n'avait pu alors se stabiliser et avait fini par se dissiper, laissant une béance dans le dôme. N'importe quel sorcier pouvait maintenant pénétrer dans le domaine de Poudlard. Voldemort avait multiplié les attaques pour forcer la Défense à se réunir. Et quel endroit plus indiqué que Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de sorcellerie britannique, bastion d'Albus Dumbledore ?

16h05

Esméralda aperçut au loin de lourdes silhouettes qui s'approchaient de Poudlard. Elle reconnut le bruit sec d'un fouet et entendit une voix.

« Allez mes belles ! Avancez, avancez ! Papa vous promet une belle petite fête et un festin dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps. » Des grognements s'élevèrent et Esméralda sut, avant de les voir, que 'les belles' en question étaient des Arachnocanis. Puis derrière les créatures, la sorcière devina d'autres silhouettes, enveloppées de nuit et de lourdes capes noires. Esméralda éteignit sa baguette, effaça sa présence puis se dissimula dans les ténèbres.

Les créatures et les sorciers s'arrêtèrent à proximité du dôme. « Cela va bientôt être l'heure. » dit un homme. « Comment est l'entrée ? »

« Parfaite ! Les Caronias ont achevé de vicier la magie et de créer une entrée suffisamment large et perméable. »

« Bien ! » répondit l'autre. Il sortit de sa poche une boule de cristal et marmonna un mot. L'objet magique s'illumina et un visage apparut. « Comment ça va de vôtre côté ? » s'enquit sans préambule le Mangemort.

« Ce n'est pas parfait. » répondit son interlocuteur. « L'ouverture n'est pas totalement praticable. Les Détraqueurs ne peuvent pas la passer et les Furies sont réticentes. Il va falloir qu'on force. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« A vue de nez, une demie heure. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Difficile à dire. »

« Nous allons être en retard sur l'horaire prévu ! » grommela le Mangemort.

« Je sais bien. Mais il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. Il va falloir attendre. »

« Cela risque de mettre en péril notre mission. »

« Ne pas coordonner nos attaques la mettra davantage en péril. » répliqua l'autre.

Le Mangemort garda le silence, dirigea son regard vers l'espace situé entre les deux pins et soupira. « Compris ! » déclara-t-il finalement. « Reprenez contact quand votre passage sera ouvert. Nous attendrons ! » Il éteignit la boule de cristal et la fit disparaître dans les plis de sa cape.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me débarrasser de ce corbeau, je ne supporte plus son vacarme ! » s'emporta brusquement le Mangemort. « De plus, il risque de donner l'alerte. »

Avant qu'Esméralda n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit (mais qu'aurait-elle pu tenter pour sauver Veilleur ?), un des encapuchonnés brandit sa baguette et exécuta le malheureux volatile d'un Avada Kedavra. Un Arachnocanis lança un filet de bave et attrapa l'oiseau avant qu'il ne touche le sol. L'oiseau fut avalé aussi rapidement et proprement qu'il avait été tué.

16h06

Esméralda pouvait affronter seule trois ou quatre Arachnocanis et elle ne craignait pas de faire face à deux au trois Mangemorts, mais elle ne pouvait certainement pas s'occuper d'une vingtaine de ces créatures et d'autant plus de Mangemorts. L'attaque était retardée d'une demie heure, il fallait mettre ce providentiel sursis à profit. Avec une discrétion qui aurait fait honneur à Julius Heaver, son instructeur, elle atteignit le mur de l'école et le suivit en courant.

16h07

Esméralda ne freina même pas à l'approche de la porte. D'un sort, elle ouvrit les deux battants et ce fut toute essoufflée qu'elle pénétra dans les quartiers des Sphinx. « Dehors ! Vite ! » hurla-t-elle.

D'un bond, Nout se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'Esméralda, crinière dressée et dents apparentes. « Comment oses-tu t'introduire chez nous avec si peu de cérémonie et nous donner… »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas le temps – pas la patience non plus – de supporter avec politesse la haine aveugle de la femelle Sphinx.

« Nout ! » coupa autoritairement Khepri qui semblait avoir compris l'urgence de la situation. « _Silence._ » La Sphinx grommela son mécontentement mais s'exécuta.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sorcière ? » demanda avec une politesse inquiète le sphinx alpha.

« Une attaque ! L'école est envahie ! » répondit minimalement Esméralda.

Le Sphinx n'en demanda pas davantage, il cria un ordre et la douzaine de Sphinx qu'il avait sous son commandement se précipitèrent à sa suite dans la nuit tombante.

16h08

Restée seule, Esméralda s'accorda quelques secondes de répit, pour reprendre son souffle et remettre ses idées en place. La caverne était silencieuse, presque effrayante dans sa solitude. Esméralda n'avait jamais aimé les lieux d'habitation déserts. D'une manière générale, Esméralda n'aimait pas être seule quelque part et dans la vie.

« Allez, Esméralda, ce n'est pas le moment de faire dans le contemplatif. Tu as une alerte à donner. » Elle rajusta sa cape et s'élança à son tour dans le parc et la nuit.

16h09

* * *

16h12 

Après avoir dû emprunter mille détours et proféré un panel assez impressionnant de jurons à l'encontre de ces satanées armures enchantées, Esméralda atteignit enfin les colossales tortues de pierre. Bien évidemment, elle n'avait pas été officiellement informée que la Défense organisait une réunion extraordinaire à Poudlard, ni que cela se passerait dans les sept salles rondes, mais elle était un agent de la Salamandre et, quoiqu'en dise Swelter, elle était un bon élément. Il ne lui avait pas fallu bien longtemps pour tout découvrir. Esméralda avait toujours estimé que la Défense manquait de vigilance. Il était si facile de les infiltrer, si facile de suivre leurs agissements, de prévoir leurs actions. Les quelques Salamandres infiltrées émettaient des rapports catastrophés : un jour Voldemort mettrait à profit toutes ces failles et la Défense n'aurait plus alors que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Il était vrai que l'Ordre rassemblait les plus grands paranoïaques du monde magique britannique. On ne pouvait pas faire un pas, pas dire un mot sans devoir décliner son identité, recracher des phrases codées, marmonner des mots de passe. L'Ordre avait sa propre langue, son propre alphabet, il avait noué des contacts en marge du Ministère dans les milieux et au sein des peuples les moins recommandables, ses chercheurs développaient des sorts et des potions loin de tout contrôle et de tout regard. Les soupçons régnaient peut-être dans les couloirs des bureaux très secrets de l'Ordre, les amitiés s'y développaient peu (Esméralda s'étonnait encore de s'être fait une amie d'Esther Black) mais cela faisait quatre cents ans qu'il perdurait. La Défense n'avait pas un an qu'elle menaçait déjà de s'effondrer.

Deux sorciers étaient postés devant les Géantes tortues de pierre. La mine sévère, le regard fixe, ils arboraient avec importance les couleurs grises des Sorciers-Guerriers. Ils n'eurent pas tôt vu Esméralda qu'ils quittèrent leur immobilisme de soldats de plomb et tendirent leurs baguettes.

« Halte là ! Qui va là ? »

« Esméralda Minigalle, professeur de Poudlard. Je dois parler de toute urgence au Directeur. » Elle se doutait bien qu'une approche aussi directe avait peu de chance de fonctionner, mais ne savait-on jamais ? Sur un malentendu ou un sourire, elle pouvait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Les deux gardes se détendirent quelque peu mais les baguettes s'abaissèrent à peine. « Désolé, mademoiselle, mais vous ne pouvez entrer. »

D'expérience, Esméralda savait que toute discussion ne servirait à rien, les Sorciers-Guerriers accordaient un respect bien trop grand – parfois au dépend de leur propre sécurité – à tout ordre donné par un supérieur. Elle fit donc mine d'obtempérer, mais elle ne s'était pas éloignée de cinq pas qu'elle fit volte-face. Les sorciers-guerriers n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. Elle lança deux '_Expelliarmus__'_dans leur direction approximative. Elle en atteignit un en plein estomac. Le sorcier-guerrier partit violemment en arrière, percuta un mur et perdit connaissance. Le second ne fut que déséquilibré, mais Esméralda put tout de même en profiter pour passer la porte et s'engouffrer dans la première salle.

16h13

Les quelques sorciers qui occupaient la première salle regardèrent passer Esméralda sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ils étaient trop étonnés de voir une sorcière traverser comme un Cognard leur salle sécurisée, un Sorcier-Guerrier quelque peu ébouriffé sur les talons, pour ne serait-ce que penser à réagir. Dans la seconde, par contre, on avait eu le temps de se remettre du choc et Esméralda vit une haie de baguettes s'ériger devant elle. Un instant, elle pensa ralentir et s'expliquer, mais déjà les sorts menaçaient d'être lancés. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont Esméralda était certaine, c'était que tout Gentil qu'ils fussent, ils ne feraient pas dans le sortilège inoffensif. Esméralda ne ralentit donc pas.

« _Laissez-moi passer !_ » commanda-t-elle. Son ordre vibra dans l'air comme le La d'un diapason. Immédiatement, les sorciers s'écartèrent et Esméralda s'engouffra dans la brèche.

Esméralda possédait quelques dons de Fascination hérités de son ascendance Vélane. Rien de très impressionnant, – elle maîtrisait à peine la Voix Persuasive ! – mais pris par surprise, les sorciers se laissaient généralement abuser.

Elle atteignit enfin la troisième salle où se tenait la réunion de la Défense. Mais elle était à peine entrée dans le saint des saints que déjà on se saisissait d'elle et la bâillonnait fermement. Son cri de rage s'étouffa dans la main d'un sorcier.

16h14

Esméralda parvint à libérer son bras droit et en profita pour envoyer immédiatement son poing dans le visage du sorcier le plus proche. Elle entendit un bruit de craquement et le sang jaillit en jet du nez touché. Elle voulut frapper un autre, mais elle sentit une baguette s'enfoncer dans ses côtes. « Tentez encore quoique ce soit et le je vous grille le ventre aux petits oignons. » lui souffla le sorcier qui lui appliquait avec force une main sur la bouche. Esméralda se gela immédiatement. « Lâchez votre baguette ! » ordonna-t-il. Esméralda hésita. La pression de la baguette contre ses côtes se fit plus présente. Esméralda s'exécuta.

16h15

Les deux sorts qui traversèrent la salle surprirent tout le monde et probablement plus encore les deux sorciers qui tombèrent raides morts. Esméralda fut jetée à terre par son cerbère, juste à temps pour lui permettre d'éviter un sortilège d'un vert mortifère. Quelque peu sonnée par le placage au sol (sa tête avait heurté durement un meuble), elle ne perçut que confusément l'agitation qui s'empara des pièces rondes. Il y eut des hurlements, des bruits de casse et de chute. Elle entendit toutefois avec clarté quelqu'un crier « Gloire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ! ».

16h18

Et puis aussi soudainement que la fureur s'était déchaînée dans les salles rondes, le calme revint. Prudemment, la tête encore bourdonnante, Esméralda se releva. Elle était bonne pour arborer une bosse de la taille d'un Vif d'Or. Les yeux fermés, elle tâta prudemment son front. Rectification : de la taille d'un Cognard !

« Vous, vous ne bougez pas ! » lui intima un sorcier. À la voix, Esméralda reconnut celui-là même qui l'avait déjà menacée de faire revenir ses entrailles aux petits oignons. La baguette qu'il lui glissa sous la gorge la convainquit de ne rien tenter de périlleux. Du moins pour l'instant. Peut-être quand le monde aurait cessé de tourner et que les éblouissements auraient disparu.

Finalement, Esméralda ouvrit les yeux, contempla son agresseur et fronça les sourcils. Visage anguleux, de ceux que l'on dit 'taillé à la serpe'. Deux yeux noirs immobiles sous des sourcils broussailleux. Des cheveux courts plus gris que noirs. Grand, sec, presque nerveux. Sûr de lui. Cicatrice estompée sur la mâchoire. Esméralda se fendit d'un sourire. La vie était parfois d'une ironie troublante.

« Pâris Black, je présume ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix distraite, tandis qu'elle affectait d'observer ce qui se passait autour d'elle. La plupart des meubles avaient été renversés et quelques sorciers étaient à terre, planqués derrière un sofa ou sous une table. Encore choqué, on se demandait comment ça allait, s'assurait que l'on n'avait rien de grave et que les murs tenaient encore. D'autres, plus alertes couraient en tout sens, venaient aux nouvelles, collectaient des informations. La confusion régnait au sein de la Défense. Puis Esméralda reporta son regard sur le lieutenant des Forces Spéciales. La baguette n'avait pas dévié d'un millimètre et l'expression du sorcier était d'une neutralité désarmante.

« Exact. » convint-il calmement. « Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Esméralda Minigalle. » répondit-on pour elle.

Esméralda n'eut pas besoin de chercher du regard qui l'avait présentée : elle ne reconnaissait que trop bien la voix. Elle lui irritait les tympans et lui portait sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle avait onze ans.

« Professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. » précisa du bout des lèvres le professeur McGonagall. « Que faites-vous ici, Miss Minigalle ? » demanda la directrice adjointe d'une voix glaciale. « Et comment avez-vous pu arriver jusqu'ici, cette pièce est censée être impossible d'accès ? »

« 'Censé' est le mot juste. » releva Esméralda. « Il est évident que vous surestimez votre système de défense, parce que je viens vous annoncer que les Mangemorts sont probablement à l'heure qu'il est dans le parc de Poudlard. »

16h19

La main de Pâris Black perdit de sa stabilité et le professeur McGonagall devint livide. Un murmure parcourut la troisième salle et gagna très vite les deux autres. On commença à se rassembler – à se presser – autour de celle qui avait osé perturber l'Auguste Assemblée de la Défense et venait maintenant jouer les oiseaux de malheur. Esméralda jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur tous ces valeureux sorciers qui complotaient bien tranquillement devant une bonne flambée tandis que les Sphinx défendaient seuls le château. Bien évidemment, elle y trouva les 'Grands Noms' du monde magique britannique. Pétris d'importance et de suffisance, ils toisaient Esméralda de la cime de leurs arbres généalogiques. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, ils n'étaient pas là par bonté d'âme ou pour se battre au nom d'un idéal. Non, ils ne défendaient que leur place, refusant qu'un minable Mage Noir s'empare du pouvoir qui leur revenait de droit et de naissance. D'un coup d'œil, Esméralda discerna dans la foule les idéalistes passionnés et constata que quelque soit leur bord, on retrouvait toujours dans leur regard cette même folie enragée. Ils étaient prêts à tous les sacrifices, ne souffraient aucun compromis, n'avaient aucune patience. Ils étaient du côté du Bien, les autres du Mal et la nuance n'existait pas. Plus en retrait, il y avait ceux qu'Esméralda appelait 'les Parents'. Ils n'étaient pas animés par les flammes de la passion politique, ils se moquaient des honneurs ; non, ceux-là se battaient pour leurs proches, pour qu'ils vivent ou pour venger leur mort. Les premiers avaient encore l'espoir au fond du cœur, les seconds n'avaient plus de place que pour la haine. Dans une guerre, ils étaient les soldats les plus dangereux. Rien de moins prévisible qu'un père qui protège sa fille, rien de plus mortel qu'une femme qui venge son amant. Et puis, plus rares, plus parsemés, il y avait 'les Justes'. Sorciers de principes et de convictions, il s'agissait pour eux de défendre des valeurs, certes, mais également leurs semblables. La Défense ressemblait en fait à n'importe quelle armée, songea Esméralda. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une armée et que, d'ici peu, il n'en resterait peut-être plus rien.

« Impossible ! Les Mangemorts ne peuvent entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. » dit le professeur de Métamorphoses d'une voix blanche. Elle avait quelque chose de comique avec son chapeau de travers et son chignon à moitié défait, mais Esméralda n'avait pas le cœur à rire (même de la directrice adjointe !).

« Et pourtant, ils sont là. »

« C'est impossible ! »

« Mensonge ! »

« Personne ne peut forcer les défenses de Poudlard. »

« Oui, mais les loups-garous… »

Toutes ces protestations se fondirent les unes dans les autres et perdirent tout intérêt quand Esméralda vit une femme approcher à grandes enjambées. Elle avançait l'air grave, le front noble et le regard franc. Sa longue natte ondulait élégamment à chacun de ses pas. Les talons de ses bottes claquaient musicalement sur le sol dallé tandis que sa cape voletait impeccablement derrière elle.

Météra Potter, la Sans-Nom. En personne. En vrai et en chair. Et en os.

Esméralda en oublia que l'apport d'air n'était pas une simple coquetterie dont on pouvait aisément se passer. Quand elle fut en manque d'oxygène, Esméralda considéra qu'il était peut-être plus que nécessaire qu'elle sorte de sa transe et se ressaisisse. Que diable, la situation était crique ! _Sa_ situation était critique ! Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se comporter comme une midinette de quinze ans qui se retrouve face à son idole et gagne alors en hystérie et décibels ce qu'elle perd en personnalité et faculté de réflexion. Crénom ! De plus, si à quinze ans, cela était acceptable, à quarante c'était carrément pathétique. Météra Potter était une sorcière ordinaire et les Mangemorts attaquaient Poudlard et… et la Sans-Nom avançait-elle vraiment au ralenti ou était-ce juste un effet de son imagination ?

16h20

Sans cérémonie, Météra Potter s'adressa à voix basse à son lieutenant. « Sandfield vient de me faire un rapport. Il y avait onze traîtres. » Elle marqua une pause. « Tous morts ! »

« Et leurs secrets avec. » compléta Pâris Black, le regard toujours fixé sur Esméralda.

« Treize des nôtres ont été tués. Nous avons cinq blessés sérieux – Henry a peu d'espoir –, six légers et trois évanouis. »

Pâris Black hocha gravement la tête. « Des Mangemorts ? »

La sorcière haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. « Ou des sympathisants. Aucun d'eux ne porte la Marque des Ténèbres. »

« Normal. » fit avec désinvolture Esméralda.

Météra considéra pour la première fois la prisonnière de son second. « Normal ? » répéta-t-elle.

Esméralda sentit sa bouche devenir subitement très sèche. Elle s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres. « Les tatouages disparaissent quand un Mangemort meurt. Système de protection. » ajouta-t-elle devant les mines dubitatives de ses interlocuteurs. « Et ils sont bien des Mangemorts. » reprit Esméralda. « Des simples sympathisants n'auraient jamais attaqué à onze la plus grande réunion de la Défense jamais organisée. Et au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas entendu la première fois : les forces de Voldemort sont en train d'envahir le château. »

Météra fixa Esméralda avec attention. « Theiler ! » appela-t-elle finalement. Un tout jeune sorcier-guerrier qui ne devait même pas avoir fini ses classes s'approcha et se mit au garde-à-vous. « Relève sa manche gauche ! » commanda froidement la Sans-Nom. Esméralda ferma les yeux : pouvait-elle être en plus mauvaise posture ?

16h21

Esméralda envisagea la possibilité de fuir, mais un simple regard sur sa situation la convainquit qu'il y avait aussi peu de chance qu'elle parvienne à s'échapper qu'il y avait de possibilités que les Mangemorts décident d'abandonner le noir pour le rose. D'une, il y avait trois salles à traverser, toutes remplies de sorciers maintenant prévenus de son maigre talent de Fascination ; de deux, elle était tenue en joue par un sorcier qui n'était pas réputé pour sa merci ; de trois, la Sans-Nom ne la quittait pas des yeux et de quatre, des sorciers à la mine patibulaire faisaient cercle autour d'elle, lui coupant toute retraite.

« On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! » tenta Esméralda. Mais comme Theiler avançait toujours et que Météra ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis, Esméralda fit mine de vouloir s'échapper. Aussitôt, deux sorciers à la carrure de Trolls se saisirent d'elle et l'immobilisèrent. C'était clair, elle ne parviendrait à rien avec la force. Elle cessa de se débattre, mais ses molosses ne desserrèrent pas pour autant leur étreinte.

Theiler dévisagea Esméralda, visiblement gêné. « Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît ? » lui souffla-t-elle. Les oreilles rouges cramoisies, le sorcier-guerrier baissa prestement les yeux. Pour faire bonne figure, il saisit un peu durement le bras d'Esméralda. Elle ne fit rien pour résister. Cela n'était d'aucune utilité. Le sorcier-guerrier fut décontenancé par la présence de tous ces lacets et boutons qui fermaient la manche. Avec grand soin, il entreprit de les défaire.

« Tu as entendu Miss Minigalle, Theiler, nous n'avons pas le temps pour _ça _! » s'impatienta Météra.

« Mais… La robe… Il n'est pas nécessaire de l'abîmer… Je peux aussi… euh… » balbutia Theiler, indécis.

« Remonte-moi cette manche ! » coupa la Sans-Nom.

Esméralda aurait également préféré qu'on y aille doucement avec sa robe. Certes, il s'agissait d'un cadeau d'Eternat, mais c'était un _très beau_ cadeau. La soie de Ditzy était de très bonne qualité et la fourrure de renard bleu particulièrement riche en nuances de couleurs. Quant à la coupe, elle était parfaite.

Theiler leva les yeux vers Esméralda comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ou peut-être même lui demander la permission. Esméralda haussa les épaules d'un air dégagé. Tant pis pour la robe ! Et puis, elle l'avait déjà elle-même abîmée tout à l'heure dans son élan d'hystérie. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Le jeune sorcier-guerrier prit une nouvelle inspiration – massacrer une pareille œuvre vestimentaire semblait lui demander beaucoup de courage –, et d'un coup sec, fit sauter les boutons et déchira le précieux tissu.

Avec une apparente nonchalance, mais en réalité la rage au ventre (ou peut-être était-ce de la honte ?), Esméralda laissa le sorcier-guerrier remonter la manche et découvrir la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur son avant-bras.

Esméralda lut dans les yeux du sorcier-guerrier toute l'incompréhension du monde. « Tu es trop jeune pour le métier que tu fais. » lui murmura-t-elle.

Le visage du sorcier s'empourpra. Il se releva brusquement et, cérémonieusement, fit face à la Sans-Nom. Esméralda s'étonna presque qu'il ne fît pas claquer ses talons. « C'en est une ! » dit-il avec hauteur.

Une clameur s'éleva des trois salles rondes, au fur et à mesure que la nouvelle se répandait. Esméralda croisa le regard outré, mais peu surpris, de McGonagall. Le professeur de Métamorphoses s'était ingéniée durant toute sa scolarité à annoncer qu'Esméralda tournerait forcément mal, très mal, et que lorsque cela arriverait il ne faudrait pas s'en étonner. Quelque part, Esméralda était persuadée, qu'en ce moment précis, derrière ce masque de mépris, la vieille sorcière était parfaitement contente d'elle-même. Pour la première fois, Esméralda ne la décevait pas dans ses attentes.

Certains réclamèrent son exécution immédiate, d'autres préférèrent qu'elle souffre avant et meurt ensuite et certains mentionnèrent plus ou moins l'idée de l'interroger.

« Silence ! » ordonna Météra. Immédiatement, l'assemblée se tut, mais Esméralda décelait encore avec une parfaite acuité les vibrations de malveillance qui circulaient.

« Pourquoi votre tatouage est-il rouge ? »

Esméralda dévisagea Météra, totalement déconcertée. La Sans-Nom la fixait avec dureté, mais elle ne semblait pas être en proie à une haine aveugle, elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune expression de dégoût ou de mépris.

« A ce que je sache, il est normalement noir. Pourquoi est-il rouge ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? » demanda Météra.

Esméralda abandonna aussitôt son masque de nonchalance et son attitude hautaine. Tout espoir n'était peut-être pas perdu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il n'était pas encore trop tard, du moins, elle voulait le croire.

« Cela signifie que Voldemort rallie ses Mangemorts pour mener une bataille. » répondit-elle prestement, avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Poudlard ? »

« Oui. » répondit Esméralda en essayant de ravaler son exaspération. Ce n'était pas le moment de changer les dispositions de la Sans-Nom à son égard.

« Est-ce qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? » demanda Black dont la baguette n'avait pas bougé d'un micromillimètre.

« On ne peut pas ! » s'écria un sorcier. « Elle ment ! » hurla un autre et un grondement sourd s'éleva une nouvelle fois de la masse vindicative.

« La question est pertinente. » remarqua Météra. « Vous êtes une Mangemorte, pourquoi vous ferions-nous confiance ? »

« On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! » s'exclama une sorcière. « Elle est aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui ! »

« Oui ! » s'écria une autre hystérique. « Dis-nous où est le professeur Dumbledore, Mangemorte ! »

« Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » Esméralda fouilla la salle du regard mais ne repéra pas le vieux sorcier. Hormis la figure de Rubeus Hagrid qui dépassait toutes les autres de plusieurs têtes, elle ne repérait pas grand-chose pour dire vrai, tant on faisait cercle autour d'elle.

« Ne fais pas l'innocente, Mangemorte ! »

« Je ne suis pas une Mangemorte. » grinça Esméralda.

« Ils disent tous ça ! »

Esméralda se tourna vers Météra Potter. « Où est le professeur Dumbledore ? »

« Nous aimerions bien le savoir. » répondit franchement la Sans-Nom. « À l'instant où il s'est assis dans son fauteuil, il a disparu. »

« Disparu ? _Pouf_ ? » répéta Esméralda, interdite.

« Pouf, disparu. »

Parfois, Esméralda détestait le monde de la Magie qui permettait que les gens disparaissent, pouf ! En attendant, la situation semblait se dégrader indéfiniment. Les catastrophes ne cesseraient-elles donc jamais de s'enchaîner les unes après les autres ?

16h22

Présentement, le seul espoir d'Esméralda était que Météra Potter semblait assez encline à la croire. Mais elle ne pouvait en dire de même des autres membres de la Défense. C'était eux qu'elle devait convaincre le plus indubitablement et rapidement possible. Sa décision fut donc vite arrêtée. À situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Elle jugeait la sécurité de Poudlard était bien plus importante que sa couverture, plus importante même que les secrets de la Salamandre. Elle espérait juste que Swelter partagerait son point de vue.

Esméralda fit un mouvement brusque pour dégager son bras mais l'espèce de Troll qui lui servait de garde serra un peu plus fort son étau et lui arracha une grimace de douleur. « J'ai besoin de mon bras ! » déclara Esméralda entre les dents.

Météra hocha la tête. « Tu peux la lâcher, Duncan. »

« Mais… » commença l'autre.

« Pâris la tient toujours en joue et je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Et puis elle est encerclée. »

Duncan tenta de faire valoir son point de vue, Météra lui décocha un regard glacial, ce dernier ravala ses mots et obtempéra immédiatement. « Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je te brise le cou Mangemorte. » se sent-il tout de même obligé de rajouter. Esméralda haussa les épaules avec mépris. Comme si elle était suffisamment stupide pour entreprendre quelque action que ce soit au milieu de cette foule hostile !

« _Senestre exorbitare !_ »

Un frisson parcourut les sorciers pétrifiés par l'appréhension, mais Esméralda n'en avait cure. Les connexions nerveuses et magiques de son œil gauche se rompaient et elle serrait les mâchoires de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur. La main droite fermement agrippée au dossier d'un fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, elle saisit sans hésitation son œil gauche et l'arracha de son orbite. Un violent haut le cœur manqua de lui faire rendre son lointain déjeuner et ses nombreuses tasses de thé, mais elle parvint à se maîtriser. Tremblante et livide, sous le regard horrifié de l'assistance, elle déposa le globe oculaire dans la main de Météra.

« Je ne suis pas une Mangemorte. Je suis une Salamandre. » dit-elle sentencieusement. Personne ne dit mot. « Et j'en veux pour preuve la marque qui se trouve sur mon œil. »

Délicatement, Météra examina l'organe palpitant de vie et constata la présence de la marque de la Salamandre sur la partie non visible de la sclérotique.

« Elle dit vrai ! Elle est effectivement membre de l'Ordre de la Salamandre. » décréta-t-elle autoritairement.

« Mais comment savoir à quelle marque elle est fidèle ? » s'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall qui était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

« Si elle trahissait sciemment la Salamandre, la marque la consumerait immédiatement. » révéla le lieutenant Black. La réponse convainquit le professeur McGonagall et les plus réfractaires.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Météra puis elle rendit l'œil à sa propriétaire. « Très théâtral ! Tout à fait dans l'esprit de la Salamandre. » lui dit-elle à voix basse.

« Mon patron va m'écharper. » marmonna Esméralda.

Esméralda se dépêcha de remettre son œil en place. Par Isis, ce que ça faisait mal ! Elle cligna une ou deux fois des paupières puis fixa un point pour s'assurer que toutes les connexions étaient rétablies.

Elle se tourna vers Météra. « Je peux vous poser une question ? » Météra hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. « A quel moment avez-vous su que vous pouviez me faire confiance ? »

Un étrange sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la Sans-Nom. « Qui vous a dit que je vous faisais confiance ? »

« Je pensais que… » bafouilla Esméralda, quelque peu décontenancée.

« Quand vous avez appelé Voldemort par son nom. » répondit tranquillement Météra.

16h24

Plus de sorciers que la table ne pouvait en accueillir s'étaient agglutinés tout autour du meuble. Esméralda, penchée sur une vieille carte de Poudlard indiquait l'endroit par lequel les Mangemorts comptaient entrer. Elle mentionna l'existence d'une seconde entrée mais précisa qu'elle en ignorait la localisation.

« Vous pensez qu'il pourrait y avoir une troisième, voire d'autres infiltrations ? » demanda Black.

« Probablement pas. » Lors de la communication, il n'avait été fait aucune allusion à une quelconque autre entrée. De plus, elle estimait que si deux brèches pouvaient encore passer inaperçues, une de plus aurait entraîné des perturbations bien trop conséquentes et donc repérables.

« La porte principale ? » se renseigna Météra.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. « Elle est gardée par deux gardes-statues, personne ne pourra la franchir à moins qu'il ne soit conduit par Hagrid. » expliqua-t-elle. (« Et je ne les amènerai jamais dans Poudlard ! » s'enflamma Hagrid.)

Esméralda avisa enfin les membres de la Défense que, non seulement les Mangemorts venaient en nombre, mais également accompagnés d'un bestiaire issu tout droit du monde des cauchemars.

16h27

« Il est évident qu'ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Nous allons avoir besoin de renforts. » décréta avec gravité la Sans-Nom. Elle se tourna vers un sorcier d'une cinquantaine d'années qui se tenait juste devant la cheminée. « Ainsly, pourriez-vous vérifier, s'il vous plaît, l'état des cheminées. »

Sur les indications de la directrice adjointe, le sorcier s'empara du pot qui contenait la poudre de cheminette et en lança une pleine poignée dans l'âtre. Il demanda distinctement la communication avec le Ministère de la Magie à Londres. Les flammes s'allongèrent brutalement et virèrent au vert quelques secondes puis reprirent aussitôt leur aspect tranquille et ronflant. « Nous sommes isolés. » déclara avec un calme désarmant le prénommé Ainsly. Un murmure de panique se répandit dans les pièces rondes.

L'expression de la Sans-Nom se ferma un peu plus. Esméralda partageait son inquiétude. S'ils ne recevaient pas de renforts très vite, ils ne tiendraient pas. Le château était trop grand et les Mangemorts en connaissaient trop bien les recoins.

« Nous pourrions envoyer un hibou. » proposa Jeremy Lance, le rédacteur en chef de _Chrononews_.

« Pas assez rapide ! » décréta Maugrey Fol-Œil.

« Oui, mais c'est le seul moyen de communication que nous ayons ! » souligna Lance.

« Le château n'est pas aussi isolé que ça. » intervint le professeur McGonagall. « Le bureau du directeur de Poudlard possède son propre réseau de communication, sur lequel personne ne peut interférer. »

« Excellente nouvelle ! » s'exclama Météra. « Alastor, emmenez Henry avec vous et prévenez les Aurors ! Ramenez-en autant que possible ! »

« Par quel chemin ? » demanda-t-il. « Poudlard est un lieu où l'on ne peut pas transplaner et, à moins que je ne me trompe, d'après mes souvenirs, le réseau des cheminées du château ne permet pas de se déplacer, juste de communiquer. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence.

« Il y a la brèche. » rappela Esméralda.

« Très bonne idée ! » s'exclama la Sans-Nom. « Alastor, vous leur direz de passer par la brèche. De cette manière, nous pourrons peut-être même faire d'une pierre deux coups en coupant la retraite aux Mangemorts. » Alastor Maugrey hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Météra se tourna ensuite vers son mari, mais le sorcier leva les mains en signe de désapprobation.

« Météra, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Je ne peux pas quitter les blessés, ils ont besoin… »

« Les morts n'ont pas besoin de toi ! » coupa durement Météra.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les salles rondes. « Météra, ils ne sont pas morts. »

« _Pas encore !_ Mais ça ne saurait tarder. » déclara-t-elle fermement. Un murmure choqué parcourut l'assistance mais Météra n'y attacha aucune importance. « Je te charge de prévenir les Sorciers-Guerriers. »

Henry Potter se redressa et son expression s'assombrit. « Alastor peut le faire. » contra-t-il.

« Non, il ne le peut pas et tu le sais. » s'impatienta Météra. « Alastor est un Auror, tu es un sorcier-guerrier ! »

« Je suis un Médicomage. » s'empourpra le sorcier.

« Tu es un Médicomage de l'Armée Magique, Henry. Et si tu ne t'acquittes pas de cette mission, tu auras bien plus de sorciers à soigner. »

Si Henry Potter était un sorcier-guerrier, pourquoi Météra ne donnait-elle pas tout simplement un ordre direct, se demanda Esméralda. Henry Potter n'aurait alors d'autre solution que d'obéir. Mais peut-être que justement la sorcière voulait éviter de mettre son mari dans pareille situation.

« Et Pâris ? Ou Theiler ? Ou Duncan ? » proposa Henry qui ne désarmait pas.

« Veux-tu te battre à leur place et leur confier les blessés ? »

« Ce que tu me demandes Météra va à l'encontre de… »

« Je te demande de sauver des vies en allant chercher des renforts, Henry. » coupa Météra. « Rien de plus. » ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

« Rien de plus ? » répéta Henry. Un rire cassé et désabusé s'échappa de sa gorge. « Tu me demandes d'abandonner des blessés. » corrigea-t-il.

« Des blessés que tu sais condamnés ! »

« Mon devoir est de m'en occuper ! » tempêta Henry Potter.

« Ton devoir est de protéger cette école pour que ton fils puisse grandir en sécurité ! » répondit sa femme sur le même ton.

Henry Potter se raidit brusquement, comme si on venait de lui assener une gifle. Choqué, il fixait le visage impassible de sa femme. « Tu triches ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'amener James dans cette conversation. » dit-il d'une voix blanche. Météra ne répondit rien. « Tu triches. » répéta-t-il plus faiblement.

« C'est vrai. » reconnut-elle, tandis qu'un air peiné tirait les traits de son visage.

Les deux époux échangèrent un long regard puis Henry Potter secoua la tête d'un air las. « Très bien, j'irai. » soupira-t-il.

« Parfait ! Nous ferons passer les Sorciers-Guerriers par la seconde brèche. »

« Mais nous ignorons où elle est ! » rappela le professeur McGonagall.

Météra se tourna alors vers deux sorciers d'à peine vingt ans qu'Esméralda identifia sans trop de difficulté comme deux de ses anciens élèves : le Serdaigle Noham Evergreen et le Serpentard Thomas Potter. Elle n'avait aucun mérite à se souvenir d'eux : ils avaient été deux très brillants étudiants et avaient quitté Poudlard avec les félicitations de leurs professeurs.

« Noham, Thomas, débrouillez-vous pour trouver cette deuxième entrée ! » ordonna Météra. Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête. « Il faudra probablement vous camoufler. Emparez-vous de deux tenues de Mangemorts. » D'un geste brusque, elle décrocha un médaillon qui pendait à de son cou. « C'est une Linkone. » expliqua-t-elle. « Cela vous permettra de rester en contact avec Pâris et de lui communiquer la position de cette seconde brèche. » Elle noua le lien autour du cou de son neveu.

« Si jamais quelque chose dérapait, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler ! D'accord ? » déclara Pâris Black. Le jeune Potter hocha la tête.

« Soyez prudents, tous les deux et ne vous séparez pas ! » leur conseilla Météra Potter. « Et ne faites pas les malins ! » Un rapide sourire passa sur les lèvres pâles du neveu. « Je suis sérieuse Thomas ! » le prévint la Sans-Nom.

« Nous serons prudents, madame. » assura le jeune Evergreen.

« Météra… » appela Alastor Maugrey. « Nous n'avons pas tout notre temps ! » la pressa-t-il.

Météra Potter hocha la tête, leur souhaita à tous bonne chance puis les deux Potter, Noham Evergreen et Alastor Maugrey quittèrent les salles rondes pour s'acquitter des missions qui leur avaient été confiées.

16h29

« Mais qu'allons nous faire en attendant les renforts ? » demanda Lilah Lloyd. Esméralda s'étonna de découvrir au sein de la Défense, la sœur d'un Mangemort notoire. Mais d'une certaine manière cela la rassura, l'hémorragie n'était ainsi pas à sens unique.

« Si nous sommes capables de les attendre ! » lança quelqu'un.

« Poudlard ne doit impérativement pas tomber ! » déclara vivement Météra Potter. « Je veux que ça soit bien clair pour tout le monde. Poudlard ne peut _pas_ tomber, alors nous tiendrons. Nous tiendrons jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Quelque soit le temps qu'il faille attendre. » De l'index, elle martelait chaque mot sur la table et, à la fin de sa phrase, elle écrasa bruyamment la plat de sa main sur le bois.

« Mais nous ne savons pas tous nous battre. » objecta un sorcier aux yeux très enfoncés et aux mâchoires saillantes. « Nous ne sommes pas tous des sorciers-guerriers, des Aurors ou des Salamandre ! » ajouta-t-il en levant la main vers Esméralda. « Combattre l'abomination qu'est Vous-Savez-Qui est une décision sur laquelle je ne reviendrai pas. Je l'ai prise en mon âme et conscience. Mais mourir pour des pierres, aussi prestigieuses soient-elles, n'est pas mon choix. »

« Il ne s'agit pas que de pierres, Rufus ! » s'emporta Météra.

« Pierre, symbole, appelle ça comme tu veux Météra. »

« Rufus, le château contient la plus puissante source de magie pure et concentrée que l'on peut trouver en Grande Bretagne. Et l'on vient juste de remplir ses réserves ! Si Voldemort s'empare de Poudlard, plus personne ne sera jamais capable de l'arrêter. »

Le prénommé Rufus baissa les yeux sous le regard implacable de la Sans-Nom.

« Je vous le redis, pour que vous n'en doutiez pas une seconde : Poudlard ne tombera pas ! Est-ce clair pour tout le monde ? » Il y eut quelques réponses affirmatives discrètes. « _Est-ce clair ?_ » répéta plus fermement Météra Potter.

Il y avait dans l'assistance des sorciers issus de familles d'une noblesse archaïque et poussiéreuse, de grands noms bardés de titres ronflants et maîtres des commandes du monde Magique et pourtant pas un seul n'osa s'élever contre la Sans-Nom. Tous subissaient son ascendance sans broncher, yeux et oreilles grands ouverts et bouche fermée. Leur situation était éminemment précaire, ils étaient en sous-effectif, ils avaient un château trop grand à défendre et, pourtant, l'humeur n'était pas au désespoir. Météra Potter était calme et on lui faisait confiance.

Esméralda regardait, admirative, le capitaine des Forces Spéciales agir, décider, ordonner. Avec efficacité, elle composait des groupes, désignait un chef et leur assignait un point stratégique du château à garder et des objectifs à remplir. Rapidement, les salles rondes se vidèrent.

Esméralda jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Mais peut-être pas assez rapidement ! La seconde brèche devait maintenant être ouverte et les Mangemorts se déversaient en un flot nauséabond dans le parc de Poudlard. Pourvu que les Sphinx tiennent bon.

16h43

Météra se laissa tomber sur une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains quand elle eut affecté le dernier groupe de trois sorciers à un poste. En plus de Météra, il ne restait plus maintenant dans les salles rondes qu'Esméralda, le professeur McGonagall et Pâris Black.

« J'espère que Henry et Alastor parviendront rapidement à gagner le bureau de Dumbledore. L'école doit maintenant être assiégée et la circulation va être de plus en plus difficile. Et sans les renforts, il ne faut pas se leurrer, Poudlard tombera et avec lui tous nos espoirs de voir un jour Voldemort détruit. Comment avons pu nous laisser nous mettre dans une situation pareille ! Vous vous rendez compte, onze traîtres dans nos rangs ! _Onze !_ Quelle négligence ! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Et pour le professeur Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ? » s'inquiéta le professeur McGonagall. Elle regardait fixement le massif fauteuil vide qui trônait en bout de table. « Nous n'allons rien tenter ? »

« Il va devoir se débrouiller tout seul. » statua Météra.

Le professeur de Métamorphoses tenta de dire quelque chose mais Météra l'interrompit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, Minerva, Albus Dumbledore est le plus puissant sorcier du pays. Si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir, c'est bien lui. »

« Météra, quelle est ma mission ? » s'enquit Pâris Black. Esméralda ignorait si c'était un acte conscient ou non, mais à l'instant où il avait posé la question, le Sorcier-Guerrier avait resserré les talons et s'était redressé de tout son long.

La Sans-Nom fit lourdement tomber ses avant-bras sur la table. « Tu vas diriger les opérations. »

Le lieutenant considéra avec des yeux ronds son capitaine. « Pardon ? »

« Minerva, si je ne m'abuse, il existe dans Poudlard une salle d'où l'on peut contrôler tout ce qui se passe dans le château, qui permet également de faire circuler des informations ? »

« En effet. » convint le professeur de Métamorphoses, quelque peu confuse. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

La Sans-Nom posa son doigt sur la vieille carte toujours déroulée sur la table. « C'est indiqué ici. _Dirigere__ Aciem**2**_. »

Il y avait également une phrase, écrite en tous petits caractères, juste en dessous de la légende. Esméralda plissa les yeux et déchiffra : « _Quod expeditior erat quam ii qui inter aciem versabantur, tertiam aciem laborantibus nostris subsidio misit**3**._ Le Cartographe était amateur de Littérature. »

« Et l'architecte prévoyant. » acheva Pâris Black.

« Minerva, vous conduirez Pâris dans cette pièce. » Elle se tourna vers son second. « C'est toi qui assureras l'organisation de la bataille. »

« Mais c'est ton rôle ! » s'exclama le lieutenant. « Toi, que vas-tu faire ? »

« Du son et de la lumière ! » répondit énigmatiquement la Sans-Nom.

« Pardon ? »

« Il est impensable que Voldemort ne participe pas à une telle opération. Pour rien au monde, il ne louperait la chute de Poudlard et l'anéantissement de la Défense. Il sera là ce soir ! Et étant donné sa mégalomanie, il passera forcément par la porte principale. C'est là que je serai. » décréta-t-elle.

« C'est de la folie ! », « C'est du suicide ! », « C'est ridicule ! » s'exclamèrent Pâris Black, Minerva McGonagall et Esméralda en même temps.

« Je vous remercie pour votre soutien. »

« Madame, il ne sera pas seul. » intervint Esméralda. « Vous, oui. »

« Je viens avec toi ! » déclara Pâris.

« Il en est hors de question. La Défense a besoin de toi. » rappela Météra. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le plan le plus intelligent qui soit. Mais cela nous permettra de gagner du temps. Et le temps est justement ce dont nous manquons cruellement. (En plus de sorciers !) Et puis je ne compte pas me sacrifier, juste les retarder. Je me retirerai dès que je sentirai que je ne suis plus capable de faire face. » promit-elle.

« Météra… »

« Ça ira ! » coupa Météra. « Je suis une grande fille, je sais me débrouiller. »

Pâris ne semblait pas totalement convaincu par l'argument. « Si Henry savait ça ! » marmonna-t-il mécontent.

« Il le saura bien assez tôt. » soupira-t-elle. « Quant à vous Esméralda, j'aimerais mettre votre tatouage à profit. Pourriez-vous désorganiser autant que possible toutes les actions qu'ils mèneront. Je sais que votre couverture est importante mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de problème. Cela rejoint l'idée que j'avais de toute façon. »

« Parfait, dans ce cas il est temps d'y aller ! » Pâris Black ne bougea pas, Météra fronça les sourcils. « Quelque chose qui te déplaît, Pâris ? »

« Ton plan, il ne me semble pas… »

« _Silence !_ » coupa impérieusement Météra. « Lieutenant Black, vous allez prendre le poste qui vous a été attribué. C'est un ordre ! » commanda-t-elle froidement.

La tension entre les deux sorciers-guerriers était palpable. Ils se fixaient avec la même obstination. Météra toisait Black avec autorité, mais le lieutenant refusait de subir l'ascendance de son supérieur.

Pâris Black était né dans une famille de sorciers pour le moins peu recommandables. Esméralda estimait que cela était inévitable quand on s'appelait Black. Les Black étaient puissants et riches mais ils n'étaient pas gourmands outre mesure et avaient l'ambition discrète. D'une manière assez générale, tous les membres de la famille étaient passés par Serdaigle ou Serpentard. L'incursion de Pâris Black sous la bannière rouge et or en avaient décontenancé plus d'un. Par la suite, les choix du sorcier n'avaient cessé de surprendre : son engagement dans les forces spéciales de l'Armée Magique, sa dévotion pour une Sans-Nom et son mariage avec une sorcière fille de Moldus (et qu'importait qu'elle fût issue de la noblesse britannique, elle restait une fille de moldus). La société magique avait dès lors catalogué Pâris Black comme une espèce d'insurgé, de rebelle à sa famille. Il n'en était rien. Pâris Black faisait ce qu'il pensait être juste, vivait selon un code de conduite très arrêté et rien ne lui importait plus que sa famille. Il avait été à Gryffondor non par insoumission mais parce que c'était la Maison qui lui convenait le mieux. Et parce qu'il était un Gryffondor, Pâris Black s'aligna sur la volonté de son supérieur.

« À vos ordres, mon capitaine. » dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il salua la sorcière-guerrière et tourna les talons. Toutefois, juste avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce ronde, Météra Potter le rappela. « Pâris, juste pour ma tranquillité d'esprit, assure-toi que les enfants sont bien à l'abri dans leur dortoir ou dans la salle dont Dumbledore a parlé. Ils ne sont pas des cibles et la sécurité autour de leurs dortoirs a été parfaitement renforcée, mais on ne sait jamais avec James et Sirius. »

« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter. » intervint le professeur McGonagall. « Un peu avant l'attaque, le professeur Eternat est parti s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien dans la salle mise à leur disposition. Je suppose d'ailleurs qu'il est avec eux. »

« Eternat est avec les enfants ? » s'écria Esméralda.

Sa violente réaction suscita l'appréhension du professeur de Métamorphoses. « Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta Météra.

« Eternat est un Mangemort ! » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

La Sans-Nom se cramponna à la table pour ne pas s'effondrer. Le visage de Pâris Black se défit.

« Un Mangemort ? » répéta faiblement Météra Potter. Il n'y avait plus la moindre ce de confiance ou détermination dans l'attitude de la sorcière. La Sans-Nom n'était plus le charismatique capitaine des Forces Spéciales de l'Armée Magique mais une mère terrorisée pour son enfant. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à un Black plus livide qu'un fantôme. « Je… »

« Je m'en charge ! » coupa Esméralda.

« Vous feriez ça ? » s'enquit Pâris Black. Esméralda n'aurait su déterminer s'il y avait de la méfiance ou de la reconnaissance dans le ton du lieutenant. Alors qu'elle avait indéniablement prouvé qu'elle était du côté des Gentils, le lieutenant des Forces Spéciales la considéraient avec une suspicion presque insultante. Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de taxer les Salamandres de Gentils. Un instant, Esméralda songea à Esther. Pâris Black savait-il où était sa femme ? Savait-il seulement qu'elle était une Salamandre ?

« Je suis un professeur de Poudlard, mon rôle est de prendre soin de mes élèves. » décréta Esméralda d'une voix froide et sereine.

Le professeur McGonagall écarquilla les yeux. « Miss… » Esméralda releva fièrement le menton et toisa son ancien professeur. La sorcière n'acheva pas sa phrase.

« Très bien. C'est maintenant que l'on se sépare. » décréta Météra Potter qui semblait avoir recouvré son calme. « Bonne chance à tous et qu'Hécate nous protège. »

« Amen. » dit Pâris Black.

16h45

À la sortie des salles rondes, Esméralda découvrit Touéris qui l'attendait patiemment, sa tenue de Mangemorte jetée rapidement sur le dos. Il s'était dit qu'à tout hasard, ça pourrait être utile. Esméralda le remercia et, tout en marchant, presque en courant, elle revêtit la cape et rabattit sur son visage la capuche. Touéris s'inquiétait que cela fît d'elle une cible pour son propre bord mais Esméralda lui assura qu'elle ne risquait rien : n'était-il pas là pour la protéger ?

16h50

Un point de côté lui cisaillait le flanc et ses poumons étaient en feu, mais Esméralda ne ralentissait pas. Touéris la précédait de plusieurs bons mètres. Esméralda jalousait l'endurance et la rapidité du sphinx. Alors qu'elle peinait à monter les marches des escaliers deux par deux, d'un bond, son compagnon en gravissait dix. Les escaliers mobiles de Poudlard avaient probablement jugé que la vie d'Esméralda n'était déjà pas suffisamment stressante et décidèrent de la pimenter en changeant inopinément de position. Esméralda cria sa frustration et accéléra désespérément l'allure. Mais quand elle arriva au bout du tronçon de marches, la plateforme était déjà trop éloignée pour tenter un saut. Rageuse, Esméralda tapa du poing contre la rampe.

« Foutue journée ! Est-ce que ça va… »

S'arrêter ? Non, sûrement pas !

« Oh ! Par Isis, dîtes-moi que c'est une plaisanterie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en découvrant que les escaliers s'étaient arrêtés juste devant une Arachnocanis tous crocs sortis et mandibules frétillantes.

16h51

La prochaine fois, ce serait sans elle. Elle resterait bien sagement au lit et n'en sortirait que lorsque la catastrophe serait passée, se promit-elle alors qu'elle constatait que le filet de bave craché par l'Arachnocanis la maintenait fermement attachée à la rambarde de l'escalier. Elle considéra l'Arachnocanis qui s'approchait et se dit qu'effectivement, si elle ne se dégageait pas incessamment sous peu, la prochaine fois on pourrait bien se passer d'elle. Maintenant même !

« Touéris ! » appela-t-elle terrifiée.

16h52

« A terre ! » lui cria une voix.

Esméralda avait toujours été une mauvaise élève, que ce fût à Poudlard, ou durant sa formation de Salamandre. Non parce que ses facultés intellectuelles ou magiques étaient moindres que celles des autres, mais parce qu'elle répugnait suivre les règles et obéir aux ordres. D'autant plus si elle jugeait les règles absurdes et les ordres déraisonnables. Et quoiqu'en dise Margreg Mulcahy, responsable en chef de la formation des toutes jeunes recrues de l'Ordre de la Salamandre, il était hors de question qu'Esméralda saute d'une fenêtre juste parce qu'un sorcier bardé de médailles lui en aurait donné l'ordre (surtout si elle n'avait pas la liberté de vérifier à quelle hauteur elle se trouvait).

Mais aussi rétive qu'Esméralda pouvait être aux ordres directs (on s'accommodait toujours des indirects !), présentement, l'ordre était en accord avec son instinct de survie et elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un coup de patte mortel. Puis elle sentit quelque chose passer très rapidement au-dessus de sa tête. Cela percuta violemment l'Arachnocanis et l'envoya rouler quelques mètres plus loin dans un coin bien sombre du couloir. Il y eut des grognements, des hurlements, un râle d'agonie et le silence.

Touéris rejoignit d'un bond Esméralda sur son tronçon d'escalier et, d'un coup de griffe bien appliqué, la libéra du filet de bave de l'Arachnocanis.

« Qui était-ce ? » demanda-t-elle en se massant le poignet. Elle avait les yeux fixés vers le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité où son mystérieux sauveur avait disparu.

« Aucune idée. Dépêchons-nous ! Les enfants ont besoin de nous. » lui rappela le sphinx.

Esméralda s'arracha à sa contemplation et tourna les yeux vers la cage d'escalier. « Nous ne pouvons plus passer par le chemin prévu ! » décréta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les escaliers agissent de manière encore plus incontrôlée qu'à l'accoutumée. Probablement, un moyen de défense du château. Et puis… » Elle tendit le doigt vers les plateformes supérieures. « Il y a du grabuge là-haut ! Cela nous retarderait plus qu'autre chose ! »

« C'est pourtant le chemin le plus court. » remarqua le Sphinx.

« Mais pas forcément le plus rapide. Non, nous allons devoir passer par les… » Esméralda se tut. Elle entendait des bruits de pas qui provenaient du couloir et se rapprochaient.

« Quelqu'un arrive ! » décréta Touéris.

Esméralda serra le poing sur sa baguette. Cette personne, quelle qu'elle soit venait, certes, de lui sauver la vie (ou au moins un bras) mais mieux valait se montrer prudente. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Touéris. Les sens aux aguets, le Sphinx s'était ramassé, prêt à bondir. Une silhouette émergeait de l'ombre.

16h53

« Il y a un véritable nid dans le coin ! » souffla le professeur Torr.

Sa cape était en lambeaux et ses cheveux dénoués s'emmêlaient dans son dos. Esméralda se détendit quelque peu.

« J'essaie de tous les avoir. » reprit le sorcier. « Mais quelques uns m'ont échappés. Vous n'en auriez pas vus ? » demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

« Non. » répondit froidement Esméralda. Son regard tomba sur le bras gauche de Torr qui était vilainement entaillé. Le sang coulait le long de l'avant-bras, teintant de rouge la chemise blanche, et gouttait sur le sol dallé. Elle désigna du menton le bras blessé. « Ça va aller ? »

Torr suivit son regard. « Oh ça ? » dit-il en attrapant son bras. « Trois fois rien ! » minimisa-t-il. Maladroitement, il le pansa avec le reste de sa cape. « Un bon garrot et… »

« Laissez-moi voir. » l'interrompit Esméralda.

« Je vous dis que ça va aller. »

Esméralda leva sa baguette. « Faites-moi voir ! » réitéra-t-elle.

« Je viens de vous sauver la vie. » rappela le professeur Torr. Il n'y avait plus aucune légèreté dans son ton. Esméralda lui avait même rarement vu une expression aussi sérieuse, presque belliqueuse.

« Vous venez de sauver la vie d'une Mangemorte ! » rectifia Esméralda. « Maintenant, montrez-moi votre bras gauche ! »

« Si j'étais un Mangemort, pensez-vous que je refuserais de montrer mon tatouage à une consoeur, Esméralda ? » souligna le professeur Torr.

La sorcière retira sa capuche. « Si vous ne le faites pas de votre plein gré, je vous y contraindrai. »

« Vous utiliseriez un Sortilège Interdit ? »

« Si vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix. » déclara-t-elle fermement.

Le sort qui affleurait au bout de la baguette convainquit le sorcier de s'exécuter et, dans un soupir, il découvrit son bras. Esméralda eut un mouvement de recul horrifié, tandis qu'un feulement s'élevait de la gorge du Sphinx.

16h54

« Comme vous le voyez, pas de tatouage ! » statua calmement le sorcier. « De toute façon, je doute que l'on puisse tatouer quoique ce soit sur ce bras. »

Ce n'était pas l'absence de tatouage qu'Esméralda voyait. Non, c'était une peau grisâtre, suintante, parcourue par un réseau de veines violacées. C'était l'anatomie inhumaine de ce bras, ses os trop longs, ses tendons étrangement positionnés, ses articulations tordues. C'était des morceaux entiers de peau qui pendaient et découvraient une chair malsaine. Mais comment pourrait-il y avoir ne serait-ce qu'une molécule de saine dans ce membre qui empestait la Magie Noire à en soulever le cœur ?

Touéris, bien plus sensible à la Magie Noire, était tapi dans l'ombre, le poilé hérissé, les pupilles dilatées. Le langage de son corps était totalement discordant, comme s'il hésitait entre fuir ou attaquer. Il fixait le professeur Torr, prêt à réagir au moindre de ses gestes.

Au bout du bras, il y avait un gant noir en cuir. Esméralda trouvait cela hautement perturbant de voir juxtaposer ce bras issu tout droit des cauchemars les plus glauques et un accessoire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire. Un instant, elle eut l'image de cette main confinée dans le cuir et la repoussa tout aussitôt.

Le professeur Torr ne semblait pas vraiment s'apercevoir de l'horreur qu'il suscitait. Il releva avec tant d'énergie sa manche droite, qu'il en fit sauter les boutons. « Rien non plus ici ! » déclara-t-il en présentant son avant-bras nu. « Satisfaite ? » demanda-t-il énervé.

Esméralda regarda du coin de l'œil et fut davantage rassurée de voir un bras tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain que satisfaite de ne découvrir aucun tatouage.

« Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Jamais, je n'en serai un ! » statua le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec hauteur. « Plutôt endurer mille morts que de me faire tatouer ! »

« Votre bras ? Qu'est-ce que… » Esméralda avala difficilement sa salive. « Qu'est-il arrivé à votre bras ? » parvint-elle à demander sans trop balbutier. « Le gauche. » précisa-t-elle, même si ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire. Elle savait qu'il se passait en ce moment même des événements d'une extrême gravité ( : le château attaqué, les enfants au prise avec un Mangemort, Dumbledore évaporé…), mais elle ne pouvait effacer de son esprit ce bras.

L'expression du professeur Torr se fit sombre. Un instant Esméralda crut que le sorcier allait refuser de lui répondre puis, du bout des lèvres, il marmonna que c'était le résultat d'un sort de Magie Noire mal contrôlé. _Excessivement_ mal contrôlé, rectifia Esméralda.

« Vous avez confiance en moi maintenant ? Rassurée ? » demanda le sorcier. Avec des gestes brusques, il rabaissa ses manches, arrachant Esméralda à sa fascination morbide.

« Non, je n'ai pas confiance. Mais je suis effectivement rassurée de savoir que je n'aurais pas à vous tuer. Pour être franche, malgré votre bras, je vous aime bien professeur Torr, ou quelque soit votre nom. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils. « Ou quelque soit mon nom ? » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

« Le cadavre d'Ethan Torr a été retrouvé et formellement identifié. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix posée, presque désinvolte .

L'air embarrassé, le sorcier hocha la tête. « Cela est fâcheux. »

« Effectivement. » Il y eut un silence pesant, durant lequel chacun se contenta de fixer l'autre, puis Esméralda reprit. « J'aurais adoré discuter avec vous problème identitaire et tout ça, mais j'ai des enfants à sauver d'un Mangemort. Un vrai celui-là, tatoué-et-fier-de-l'être. Vous savez, le genre qui aime vous faire sortir la cervelle par les oreilles parce vous lui avez écrasé un orteil il y a vingt ans et oublié de vous excuser. »

Esméralda voulut reprendre sa course vers la salle où les enfants étaient censés se trouver – elle avait perdu bien trop de temps et Isis seule savait ce dont Eternat était capable – mais elle n'alla pas bien loin : Torr la rattrapa par le poignet et la força à s'arrêter.

« Vous parlez d'Eternat, c'est ça ? Dans ce cas, pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour les enfants. Je m'en suis occupé. » dit-il sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Esméralda se dégagea brutalement. « Comment ça, vous vous en êtes occupé ? » En l'occurrence, elle trouvait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Je les ai envoyés dans la Forêt Interdite avec… »

Esméralda saisit le sorcier par le col et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Le professeur Torr ne semblait pas bien avoir compris ce qui venait de se passer, il la dévisageait, quelque peu décontenancé.

« La Forêt Interdite ? » répéta-t-elle avec colère. « Vous pensiez que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas assez fiables pour massacrer correctement ces gamins ? » gronda-t-elle. « Vous avez donc décidé de les précipiter dans le nid des Acromentulas ou le Territoire Foncé ? C'est certain que si vous vouliez du haché menu, vous allez être servi ! »

« Calmez-vous ! » s'écria le sorcier, tout en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Mais il pouvait toujours essayer, Esméralda le tenait bien fermement. « Ils ne sont pas seuls. Aurora est avec eux. »

Elle le secoua un peu plus. « De mieux en mieux ! Une fausse Lame pour s'assurer qu'ils vont trépasser lentement mais sûrement ! »

Esméralda colla sa baguette sous le menton du sorcier. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait d'eux ou je redécore ces murs avec votre cervelle ! »

« Les enfants sont dans la Forêt Interdite pour être placés sous la protection des Dryades. » dit précipitamment Torr.

Le sorcier plongea ses yeux délavés dans ceux d'Esméralda. Ils étaient beaux, apaisants, captivants. Quel dommage qu'il les cache constamment derrière cette affreux frange… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle s'arracha violemment au regard du sorcier.

« Mensonge ! » s'écria-t-elle. « Les Dryades ne se mêlent pas des affaires humaines. Poudlard pourrait s'écrouler demain (ou, en l'occurrence, ce soir), elles ne bougeraient pas une phalange de leurs augustes petits doigts. »

« Faux ! Elles sont tenues par contrat de protéger tout enfant qui viendrait mander leur protection dans la Forêt Interdite. Les gamins ne risquent rien. Ni des Mangemorts, ni des créatures magiques de la forêt. Je vous l'assure. Mieux, je vous le promets ! »

« Comment savoir si vous dîtes vrai ? Vous n'avez jamais cessé de mentir ! » Torr garda le silence. « Question difficile ? » se moqua Esméralda.

Il posa l'index droit sur le bout de la baguette d'Esméralda. « Pourriez-vous pointer votre animosité dans une autre direction ? Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose. » Comme Esméralda ne baissait pas sa garde, il poussa un soupir et reprit. « Je veux vous montrer quelque chose qui vous convaincra de ma bonne foi. »

« Touéris, est-ce qu'il ment ? » demanda Esméralda. Elle avait le regard accroché au visage de Torr, à l'affût de la moindre expression qui pourrait trahir ses intentions.

« Non. » répondit le Sphinx. « Il n'y a aucune dissimulation dans ses propos. »

Esméralda baissa sa baguette. « Si jamais tu sens qu'il cache quelque chose, tu as la permission de l'égorger. »

Torr jeta un regard peu rassuré vers le Sphinx. « Dans ces conditions… » Il retira son gant.

16h57

« Eh ! » s'exclama Esméralda, horrifiée. Elle tourna immédiatement la tête. Le bras lui avait suffi, elle ne s'infligerait pas la vision de la main. Touéris émit un feulement assourdissant.

« Vous avez exigé que je ne cache rien. » lui rappela froidement le sorcier. « Maintenant, regardez ma main ! »

Avec une répugnance tout à fait manifeste, Esméralda s'exécuta. Mais elle avait peine posé les yeux sur la main, qu'elle regardait déjà ailleurs. « Je ne vois rien. » décréta-t-elle hâtivement.

« Regardez mieux ! » l'encouragea-t-il avec patience.

« Esméralda. » appela Touéris. « Sa bague… Regarde ! »

À contrecœur, Esméralda consentit à mettre de côté toute son horreur. Toute l'abomination de la main fut oubliée quand elle découvrit au majeur du sorcier une bague qui, sous la lumière des torches du couloir, renvoyait des reflets d'un bleu étincelant.

« Par la grande Isis. C'est de l'or bleu ! »

« Effectivement. » répondit Torr comme s'il s'agissait d'un fait des plus anodins.

« De l'or bleu ? » répéta Touéris. « Est-ce que cela signifie que c'est un bijou façonné par les Dryades. »

« Tout à fait. » répondit Torr.

Et parfaitement indubitable. Aucune créature magique, ni aucun sorcier, n'avait assez de puissance – physique ou magique – pour modeler de l'Or Bleu avec autant d'habileté. L'anneau était d'une régularité inhumaine. Quant aux détails des motifs gravés dans le métal, ils étaient tellement complexes et pourtant si délicats qu'Esméralda ne pouvait douter qu'ils étaient l'œuvre des mains habiles d'une Dryade.

« Si vous passez le doigt dessus vous sentirez les inscriptions du charme. Des inscriptions dans la langue des Dryades. »

« Pas la peine ! » s'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. « Je sais reconnaître un bijou créé par les Dryades quand j'en vois un. » L'idée d'approcher si près sa main de celle de Torr lui était parfaitement impossible.

« Je comprends. » fit calmement Torr. Elle l'avait probablement blessé en réagissant aussi violemment, mais elle ne parvenait pas à en être parfaitement désolée. Esméralda songea à Aurora Dawn et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une sincère admiration pour cette pimbêche.

« Comment se fait-il que vous possédiez une bague pareille ? »

Un fantôme de sourire passa sur les lèvres du sorcier. « Ma marraine est une bonne fée. » Esméralda fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « Un humain ne peut s'approprier un objet fait par les Dryades sans leur accord. » reprit-il gravement.

« Je sais. »

« Vous savez sûrement aussi que ceux qui portent leurs créations sont placés sous leur protection ? »

« Je sais. »

Les deux sorciers, tendus, s'étudiaient du regard. Par la simple présence de cette bague, Esméralda n'avait plus à débattre sur la cause que Torr embrassait. Bon ou Mauvais, il était le protégé des Dryades et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Et je suppose que _vous_, par le sang qui coule dans mes veines, vous savez que je suis maintenant votre servante ? »

« Je comptais bien là-dessus. » avoua Torr. Il eut la décence de paraître gêné.

Esméralda secoua la tête. « J'aurais dû me douter plus tôt que vous n'étiez pas le véritable Torr. Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'un Poufsouffle. » Elle posa les yeux sur le visage de Torr et l'examina attentivement. Excessivement attentivement. Au-delà des apparences. Au-delà de ce visage qui n'était pas le sien. « Qui êtes vous ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Secret de plomb ! »

« Comme c'est facile ! Et Dawn ? Elle aussi son identité est classée secret de plomb ? »

« Esméralda, je vous assure qu'Aurora – tout comme moi – n'a jamais cessé de penser à la sécurité des enfants. »

Esméralda hocha la tête. « Si vous le dites, je ne peux que vous croire, n'est-ce pas ? Très bien, qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Que vous protégiez Poudlard. » répondit simplement le sorcier.

« Ça tombe bien, c'était dans mes projets. Mais j'espère que vous ne voulez pas que je m'en charge toute seule. » ironisa-t-elle.

Le sorcier roula les yeux d'un air blasé. « Sérieusement, la brèche va très vite devenir un point stratégique, aussi bien pour les renforts qui voudront entrer que pour les Mangemorts qui voudront sortir. Il vaudrait donc mieux qu'elle soit entre nos mains que les leurs. »

« Logique… Comment savez-vous pour la brèche ? Vous n'étiez pas à la réunion. »

« J'ai failli griller vivants deux jeunes faux Mangemorts. »

Esméralda hocha la tête. « Potter et Evergreen. » devina-t-elle.

L'espace de quelques fugaces secondes l'expression du sorcier se décomposa. Il se reprit très vite et, si Touéris n'avait pas brusquement agité la queue – signe que le faux Torr cachait quelque chose –, Esméralda aurait été probablement persuadée qu'elle avait tout imaginé.

« Vous les connaissez ? » demanda-t-elle soupçonneuse.

« Non, pas du tout. » Un coup d'œil à Touéris et Esméralda sut qu'il disait vrai. « C'est juste, le nom de Potter. Il est parent avec la famille qui a été massacrée, non ? »

« Effectivement. C'est l'aîné des petits-fils, le frère aîné de William Potter. »

« Le cousin de James ? »

« C'est ça. » Esméralda étudiait attentivement le jeu des émotions qui défilaient sur le visage de Torr. Il y en avait beaucoup, mais deux primaient : la colère et la tristesse.

Le sorcier hocha la tête. « Je n'ai pas remarqué de ressemblance. »

« James ressemble à sa mère et Thomas à la sienne. Mais ils ont des similitudes, ils sont parents après tout. »

Le sorcier hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il fixa son regard sur la statue d'un affreux sorcier unijambiste et garda le silence un instant.

« Ethan… ? » appela-t-elle, intriguée.

« Allez à la brèche, débarrassez-vous des Mangemorts s'il y en a, gardez-la et ne la quittez sous aucun prétexte. _Aucun prétexte_, vous avez bien compris ? »

Esméralda n'eut pas le temps de lui dire qu'elle était peut-être une demie Vélane mais pas stupide que, sans crier gare, il tourna les talons et partit en courant.

« Vous, les bipèdes, avez parfois des réactions bien étranges. » déclara le quadrupède. Esméralda ne répondit rien. Elle regarda le sorcier disparaître au détour d'un couloir et fronça les sourcils.

16h58

« Esméralda, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? » demanda Touéris.

« On obéit. » décréta-t-elle.

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Tactiquement, il a raison. Et puis, mon esprit contre-nature a ses limites. »

Le Sphinx émit un son guttural qui devait traduire bien des sentiments et en tête de liste : « je n'aime pas les manières de ce sorcier ».

16h59

* * *

17h17 

Touéris éternua deux fois consécutives. _« Je hais ce pays ! »_ se plaignit-il dans sa langue natale. _« Je déteste le froid et j'exècre la neige ! »_ Il piétina furieusement le sol.

« Cesse de trucider ces pauvres flocons ! Tu aurais moins froid si tu avais accepté que je te lance un sort de réchauffement. »

« Garde ta magie de sorcière pour toi, bipède ! »

Esméralda haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux quadrupède. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai quatre pattes nues dans la neige. » En réponse, Touéris marmonna quelques mots très déplaisants.

Esméralda n'avait pas eu beaucoup de mal à se débarrasser des trois Mangemorts qui gardaient la brèche. Le costume de Mangemort lui avait permis de les approcher sans éveiller leurs soupçons. D'un bond, Touéris en avait mis un hors d'état de nuire, tandis qu'elle s'était rapidement occupée des deux autres. L'Arachnocanis, par contre, lui avait posé un peu plus de difficultés. Elle avait essayé de l'épargner, mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de la supprimer. Il avait ensuite fallu dissimuler les corps pour n'attirer l'attention de personne.

Les Aurors n'étaient toujours pas en vue et les Mangemorts se répandaient dans le château comme de la vermine ; le parc était donc relativement tranquille. De temps en temps, elle distinguait des silhouettes traverser au pas de course l'étendue de neige. Par conséquent, si on mettait de côté les cadavres de fées et la carcasse de licorne, garder la brèche se révélait être assez aisé. Esméralda avait bien envie de bâillonner Touéris dont les jérémiades constantes commençaient à lui porter sérieusement sur les nerfs, mais à part ça, rien de bien dangereux. Rien de bien important. Rien d'utile. Esméralda rageait contre ce faux Torr qui l'avait recluse dans un coin du parc, tandis que, dans le château, on se battait. Elle pestait également contre le lien de servitude qui liait les Vélanes aux Dryades. Et puis pourquoi les Aurors mettaient-ils autant de temps ? Était-il possible que Henry Potter et Alastor Maugrey n'aient toujours pas atteint le bureau du directeur ? Et s'ils ne l'atteignaient jamais ? Et si…

« Esméralda ! » souffla Touéris. Esméralda laissa de côté ses angoisses et ses frustrations et suivit le regard du sphinx.

Le mur de Poudlard s'ouvrit et trois silhouettes en émergèrent. Avec beaucoup de précaution, Esméralda s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir distinctement entendre ce qui se disait.

« Allez viens, Peter. La forêt est toute poche maintenant. » murmura-t-on.

Esméralda se figea d'effroi. Bon sang, James Potter ! Qu'est-ce que le gamin faisait ici ? Torr lui avait pourtant bien assuré que Dawn devait le conduire dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle _savait_ qu'elle n'aurait pas dû faire confiance à cet usurpateur !

« Allez, courage ! Nous arrivons au bout. » reprit Potter à l'adresse de son camarade. Ou bien était-ce lui-même qu'il exhortait à ne pas renoncer. L'adolescent devait en effet soutenir mentalement un camarade et physiquement un second, blessé. Esméralda fulmina une nouvelle fois contre Torr. Non seulement, il n'avait pas été capable de mettre les enfants en lieu sûr, mais en plus ils étaient blessés ! Si tous deux réchappaient à cette nuit, elle ferait amèrement regretter au sorcier de ne pas être mort.

Esméralda sortit de l'ombre et se planta devant les adolescents. Elle était certes furieuse, mais également soulagée. De tous les Mangemorts que ces gamins auraient pu croiser, ils étaient tombés sur elle. Finalement, être recluse dans ce coin du parc, avec pour compagnie des fées démembrées, des restes de ragoût de licorne et un sphinx enrhumé, avait été utile.

17h18

Quand James Potter aperçut la silhouette noire qui lui barrait le passage, il se figea, l'expression défaite. Esméralda ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'affleurer sur ses lèvres. « Eh bien ! Eh bien ! On dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot. » Pettigrow s'effondra sur lui-même. Jamais eu beaucoup d'estomac celui-là, du genre à s'uriner dessus. Mais Potter Junior reprit vite contenance. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et raffermit sa prise sur Lupin. Le loup-garou était au bord de la conscience, terrassé par un mauvais sort à ce que pouvait en juger Esméralda.

« James Potter ! Tu es le petit sorcier le plus recherché de Grande Bretagne, j'espère que tu en es conscient. »

Esméralda savait que l'une des missions qu'Eternat avait reçue cette année était de s'emparer de James Potter. L'incident du match de Quidditch mis à part, elle était toujours parvenue à déjouer ses plans. Elle avait bien compris que derrière l'adolescent, c'était Météra Potter qui était visée. Menacer le fils, c'était faire chanceler la mère ; tuer l'un, c'était anéantir l'autre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda James avec une assurance qui décontenança Esméralda.

« Oh c'est vrai ! J'oublie toujours cette histoire de cagoule. » Elle rejeta en arrière sa capuche et dévoila son identité. « Surprise ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Pour une surprise, cela semblait vraiment en être une : Potter la dévisageait, ahuri. Mais, bien vite, la colère remplaça la stupéfaction. Lupin était trop abruti par la douleur pour réagir à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Quant à Pettigrow, il pleurait toute l'eau de son corps.

Touéris revint rapidement. « Ils arrivent ! » la prévint-il. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui demander qui arrivaient, le ton du sphinx lui indiquait très clairement que ce n'était pas de la bonne compagnie.

« Merci Touéris. Il ne faut pas traîner ici ! » décréta-t-elle. Elle se tourna vers James Potter et l'étudia quelques secondes. « Tu es une valeur marchande très importante, James. » dit-elle gravement.

L'adolescent avait la carrure longiligne et sèche de sa mère, la même mâchoire carrée, le même nez droit. Il était tout à fait impossible de ne pas reconnaître James comme le fils de Météra Potter. Pourtant, Esméralda avait toujours davantage considéré James comme le fils de Henry Potter que comme celui de la Sans-Nom. Bien plus que des expressions, le garçon avait hérité l'énergie, le rire, la bonne humeur, l'inventivité et l'optimisme de son père. Mais ce soir, alors que le monde Magique était sur le point de basculer, l'adolescent malingre, pas encore dégrossi des maladresses de l'enfance, fixait celle qu'il croyait être son ennemie avec une rage et une obstination effrayante. Et pour la première fois, Esméralda reconnut la Sans-Nom dans ce bout d'homme. Un frisson, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le froid, lui parcourut le corps.

« Suis-moi ! » ordonna-t-elle. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour les longs discours et les explications complexes. Agir d'abord et clarifier après.

Esméralda s'empara de Remus Lupin : il encombrait Potter et l'empêcherait de courir si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Elle jura intérieurement quand elle sentit combien le gamin était brûlant. Il ne serait jamais capable de marcher seul ! Elle l'installa en équilibre sur le dos de Touéris. Le sphinx n'appréciait guère d'être pris pour une monture, mais, à cet instant, Esméralda se souciait très peu du confort de son compagnon. Un peu rudement, elle saisit Pettigrow par le col pour le forcer à se lever. Mais il avait tellement peur qu'il ne parvenait pas à tenir sur ses jambes.

« Pettigrow ! Bon sang, allez vous, pour une fois, me montrer que vous n'êtes pas une chiffe molle ? » s'énerva-t-elle.

Les Mangemorts, les vrais, allaient arriver et sa marge de manœuvre risquait alors de sacrément diminuer. Mu par la terreur, Pettigrow trouva une stabilité douteuse sur ses jambes flageolantes.

Esméralda se tourna vers James Potter qui n'avait pas bougé et la fixait d'un regard buté. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle lui indiqua d'avancer mais le gamin ne fit pas un pas.

« Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser un Imperium ! » siffla-t-elle, excédée. La menace ne sembla pas l'inquiéter. Esméralda se rappela instantanément pourquoi les Gryffondor, _si_ braves et _si_ courageux, l'avaient longtemps insupportée. « _Impero_ »

Elle avait pris bien garde à ne pas trop forcer sur le maléfice, d'une parce que cela demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie et de deux, parce que James Potter n'était qu'un apprenti sorcier.

« Avance ! » commanda Esméralda quelque peu nerveuse. Swelter, la Sans-Nom et Dumbledore (si on le revoyait !) organiseraient sans aucun doute son procès, quand ils apprendraient ce qu'elle avait fait à, respectivement, un mineur, son fils, un élève. Mais, à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée… Esméralda songea qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'elle pense à trouver une défense plus solide et convaincante.

Potter s'exécuta docilement, au grand soulagement d'Esméralda. Elle avait l'intention de les mener dans la cabane hurlante. Ils y seraient à l'abri pour un temps. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'ironique à chercher refuge dans cette vieille bâtisse qui était supposée être le repaire de toute une clique de créatures peu sympathiques.

« Esméralda ! » appela Touéris. « Les Mangemorts ! »

Elle regardait dans la direction que Touéris lui indiquait, lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante s'éveilla au niveau de sa poitrine. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de bien saisir ce qui lui arrivait, sa tête heurta avec violence le sol et durant quelques secondes – ou peut-être plus – la réalité se brouilla.

17h20

* * *

17h21 

Quelque part, dans le lointain, elle entendit Touéris l'appeler. Difficilement, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit le doux regard ambré du sphinx. Il n'était pas seul. Deux Mangemorts, sinistres figures, l'encadraient autoritairement. Esméralda se massa délicatement la tête et exagéra son air groggy pour se donner quelques secondes de réflexion. Les Mangemorts avaient assisté à l'évasion des gamins, elle allait devoir rendre des comptes, expliquer, justifier. Il y avait également une forte probabilité pour qu'ils décident de partir à la recherche des trois fuyards. Surtout, s'ils savaient que l'un d'eux était James Potter. Par la grande Isis, ces Gryffondor !

Elle devait tout d'abord donner le change. Elle ouvrit les yeux et, l'expression hautaine, elle se tourna vers Touéris. « Sphinx, les gamins ! » ordonna-t-elle avec concision.

Touéris n'esquissa aucune espèce de réaction froissée ni ne se formalisa du ton employé. Il bondit immédiatement vers la Forêt Interdite à la poursuite des fuyards.

Esméralda ne donnait jamais d'ordres à Touéris, après tout, il n'était pas son animal de compagnie. Mais devant les Mangemorts, il était bien plus pratique de prétendre que Touéris n'était qu'une créature inférieure, dont les facultés de raisonnement étaient limitées. La plupart de ces sorciers, tellement imbus de leur espèce, étaient tout à fait prêts à penser qu'une créature hybride ne pouvait pas les égaler. Quant à les dépasser, ce n'était même pas la peine d'en parler. Esméralda avait ravalé ses idéaux quand elle avait compris qu'il était bien plus intéressant pour elle de les conforter dans leur ignorance bête et de garantir ainsi une certaine liberté à Touéris.

17h22

« Comment avez-vous pu laisser fuir ces gamins ? » s'exclama le premier Mangemort. La cagoule ne laissait voir de son visage que deux magnifiques yeux bleus. Esméralda se demanda si le visage était aussi beau.

« Et pourquoi donc êtes-vous à visage découvert ? » s'indigna le second. Celui-là avait une voix parfaitement désagréable et de petits yeux porcins.

Esméralda se releva précautionneusement puis épousseta sa tenue avec soin. Décidément, sa garde-robe était mise à rude épreuve ce soir.

« Débrouillez-vous pour les récupérer ! » ordonna le premier. « Vous connaissez les ordres : aucun survivant ! Quelque soit son espèce, son âge… ou… » Le Mangemort s'interrompit, le regard accroché au moindre mouvement d'Esméralda.

La demie-Vélane avait dénoué ses cheveux. Ils se déversaient en cascade sombre sur ses épaules rondes. À la lumière des baguettes, ils se paraient de tendres reflets chauds.

« Ou… ? » demanda-t-elle poliment.

« Ou son… sexe. » reprit le Mangemort d'une voix étranglée. Esméralda hocha distraitement la tête : remettre ses soyeux cheveux en ordre demandait bien trop d'attention.

« Le Maître sera tenu informé de votre erreur ! » déclara le second avec importance.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. » répondit-elle, d'une voix ronronnante. Par-dessous, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux du premier Mangemort qui déglutit difficilement.

Le second jeta un regard inquiet vers son camarade, puis il reporta son attention sur Esméralda. « Cela ne vous inquiète pas ? Vous n'allez pas essayer de les récupérer pour calmer son courroux ? » s'enquit-il complètement décontenancé. L'attitude d'Esméralda allait tellement à l'encontre des réactions classiques.

« Impossible ! On ne les retrouvera jamais dans la Forêt Interdite ! Et puis c'est trop dangereux. Il faut vraiment être brave pour vouloir s'y aventurer en pleine nuit. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Le premier Mangemort gonfla le torse. « Et si nous allions les chercher ? » décréta-t-il.

« Quoi ? » fit son camarade, effaré peut-être autant par l'idée que par le comportement du Mangemort.

« Imagine l'honneur qu'on pourrait en retirer si on ramenait au maître les gamins ? »

« Tu veux qu'on aille dans la Forêt Interdite ? Et puis quel honneur ? Ce ne sont que des gamins ! »

« Allons ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ? » persifla le Mangemort.

« Bien sûr que non. » contra l'autre.

« Alors, nous y allons. » décida-t-il. Et sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de répondre, il le saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna dans la forêt.

Esméralda les suivit pensivement du regard. Premier cas de figure : ces deux guignols parvenaient à trouver les enfants, elle se dépêcherait alors de les assommer et de récupérer les trois adolescents. Deuxième cas : Touéris les trouvait et c'était encore mieux. Troisième cas : personne ne lui ramenait les adolescents, elle irait alors les chercher elle-même, une fois que les Aurors seraient arrivés.

17h23

* * *

17h25 

Esméralda entendit les fourrés s'agiter. Elle brandit sa baguette, prête à parer à n'importe quelle éventualité. Elle se détendit quand elle vit Touéris approcher à petites foulées.

« Les Mangemorts ne parviendront jamais à les rattraper. » décréta le sphinx. « La forêt protège les jeunes bipèdes. »

« Les Dryades ? »

« Probablement. »

« Torr avait donc dit vrai. »

« Il semblerait. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit Esméralda. « Comment me suis-je retrouvée par terre, complètement sonnée ? »

« James Potter est un Animagus. » révéla le sphinx, impavide. « Il s'est changé en cerf et t'a envoyée dans le décor, puis il s'est sauvé avec les autres. »

Esméralda haussa un sourcil. « Un Animagus, hein ? » répéta-t-elle, surprise.

« Les Mangemorts ne les rattraperont probablement pas. » continua le sphinx. « Mais la forêt est pleine de créatures bien plus dangereuses. »

« Les Dryades les protègeront. Et puis un gamin de quinze ans qui est capable de résister à un Imperium et de devenir un Animagus sans que personne ne le remarque, saura se débrouiller. » statua Esméralda. « Le fils de la Sans-Nom deviendra un sacré sorcier ! »

« Si on lui en laisse le temps. » répliqua froidement Touéris. Esméralda préféra ne rien répondre.

Pour le moment James Potter n'intéressait Voldemort que dans la mesure où il était le point faible de la Sans-Nom. Il n'en avait pas particulièrement après sa vie. Mais si jamais son potentiel était découvert, si Voldemort devinait la menace qui se cachait sous ce visage encore enfantin et ces lunettes de myope, James Potter était condamné. Mieux valait donc le moins possible attirer l'attention sur le gamin et, s'il était futé, il resterait dans la Forêt.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Touéris.

« On reste garder l'entrée. » soupira-t-elle.

Elle savait que Touéris ne se satisfaisait guère de cette conduite, mais l'ordre dicté par Torr était clair et elle en savait l'importance.

17h26

* * *

17h45 

Touéris se dressa et huma l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'enquit Esméralda.

Touéris ne répondit pas immédiiatement. Les narines dilatées et les oreilles hyper mobiles, il avait le regard obstinément fixé dans une direction. « Eternat est dans le coin et il n'est pas seul. » Touéris marqua une pause. « Des Furies. » identifia-t-il finalement. Esméralda frissonna. Le sang Vélane qui circulait dans ses veines avait une sainte horreur de ces créatures humanoïdes.

Les Vélanes et les Furies se haïssaient sans cordialité. Une guerre permanente opposait les deux espèces. Une guerre monstrueuse qui suscitait des crimes dont l'horreur dépassait de loin tout ce dont l'être humain était capable. Fort heureusement, au fur et à mesure du temps, les deux peuples avaient migré chacun de leur côté et, ne se côtoyant plus que rarement, les massacres s'étaient faits plus rares. Esméralda ignorait quelle était l'origine de cette haine farouche et elle se demandait s'il y avait encore quelqu'un pour s'en souvenir.

« Il y a encore quelqu'un ! » reprit le sphinx.

« Qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur. Mais je suppose que la présence des Furies indique qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui. »

Esméralda poussa un soupir, regarda la brèche où rien ne se passait pour le moment puis la direction que fixait Touéris.

« Esméralda, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de te présenter devant Eternat. »

« Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas une bonne idée ? »

« Esméralda, Il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Tu as probablement été démasquée. Tu as été tenue à l'écart de trop de choses. Si tu y vas, il te tuera. » Esméralda dévisagea le sphinx, perplexe. « Je t'assure qu'il te tuera. »

Elle en savait Eternat parfaitement capable. « Je veux voir de qui il s'agit. Il y a d'autres enfants, Touéris. Je ne laisserai pas un enfant mourir. »

« Alors, allons-y, bipède ! »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner. Il serait même plus intelligent que tu gardes la brèche. »

Touéris lui jeta un regard courroucé. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Esméralda, quelque soient tes choix, je ne te quitte pas. »

17h46

* * *

fin du vingt-et-unième chapitre 

**Prochain chapitre **: chapitre 22, « Eucatastrophe ».

* * *

1 Les Caronias, à l'instar des Détraqueurs, sont de ces créatures dont les sorciers préfèrent oublier l'existence : ils sont les charognards du monde magique. Ils se nourrissent de cadavres de créatures magiques et souillent par leur présence et de leurs déjections les lieux à la Magie la plus pure. (NdlF) 

2 « Ranger son armée en bataille »

3 « Parce qu'il était mieux à même de suivre l'action que ceux qui se trouvaient dans la mêlée, il envoya les troupes de troisième ligne au secours de celles qui étaient en péril. », _in_ Caes. BG. 1


	24. Chapitre 22

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _le scénario de cette histoire a été pensé bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, il ne se base donc que sur les quatre premiers_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence aux cinquième tome et, à plus forte, raison au sixième ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer1** : HP&C° sont la propriété de Rowling. Je n'ai aucun droit légal d'écrire ce texte, mais je jure que je ne gagne aucun argent. Prière de ne pas poursuivre en justice. Merci.

**Disclaimer2 **: Le terme d'_eucatastrophe_ est une invention de Tolkien. La curiosité est un bon défaut et Google est votre ami.

**Disclaimer3** : Les phrases latines sont, pêle-mêle, de Virgile (_l'Énéide_, VI, 727), de Tacite (_Vie d'Agricola_, 30), de Juvénal (_Les __Satires_, VI, 223).

**Avertissement** : PG ou T (présence de violence et de jurons)

**Dans les chapitres précédents** :

Souvenez-vous, Poudlard a été attaqué par les Mangemorts alors que toute la Défense s'y réunissait. Les enfants (James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Harry, Draco, Moïra, Meredith), restés à l'école pour les vacances, sont pris entre deux feux. Le professeur Torr et Dawn tenteront de les mettre à l'abri dans la Forêt Interdite où ils devraient recevoir la protection es Dryades. Mais bien évidemment, rien ne se passe comme prévu : le groupe est séparé.

James, Peter et Remus devront aider Pointcassé, leur prof de potions, à tenir un siège en compagnie d'Arthur Weasley afin de protéger l'accès aux réserves de Magie de Poudlard. Sirius, Moïra et Draco feront face à des Arachnocanis, rencontreront Henry Potter et Maugrey Fol-Œil, puis assisteront au combat entre Esther Black et Pâris Black. Il s'avèrera que la mère de Sirius est morte depuis plusieurs jours et que son cadavre est contrôlé par un Nécromancien qui n'est autre que Desmodus Rogue, le père de Severus. Sirius ne pourra s'empêcher d'intervenir mais il sera mis KO par le Mangemort. Pâris Black, touché par un sort fatal, est laissé pour mort. Moïra, qui est reconnue comme la petite fille de Grindelwald, sera enlevée par des Mangemorts qui tiennent à se faire bien voir de Voldemort. Draco sera abandonné dans une galerie, enchaîné au mur.

Lily, Meredith, Harry/Orpheo et le professeur Dawn se retrouveront face aux Furies d'Eternat qui se révèlera être un Mangemort. Meredith et Lily parviendront à s'enfuir et gagner la Forêt Interdite où elles rencontreront les Dryades. Les Dryades annonceront qu'elles ne viendront pas en aide à Poudlard, mais qu'elles protègeront tout enfant qui viendra se réfugier dans leur forêt. Parce que Lily porte l'Auréole Bleue, elle est en quelque sorte placée d'office sous la protection des Dryades. La reine lui confiera un bourgeon qu'elle n'aura qu'à lancer à terre si elle a besoin d'aide.

Le professeur Dawn sera vaincue par Eternat, mais alors qu'il tentera de l'achever, une bulle de protection émergera du collier qu'elle porte (cadeau du professeur Torr) et la mettra à l'abri des griffes des Furies. Harry sera confondu par Eternat avec James. Le Mangemort, obéissant scrupuleusement aux ordres, emmènera son prisonnier jusqu'à Voldemort. En chemin, ils rencontreront Esméralda qui s'avèrera être un agent double : Salamandre, elle a infiltré les Mangemorts. Mais elle a été démasquée et Eternat la tuera de la pire des façons sous les yeux de Harry. (ch19 et 20)

Pendant ce temps, la Défense, prévenue par Esméralda, tentera de s'organiser. Météra Potter, dite la Sans-Nom et capitaine des forces spéciales, mettra en place une stratégie de défense d'urgence. Elle chargera Henry et Maugrey d'alerter les Sorciers-guerriers et les Aurors afin de recevoir de toute urgence des renforts. Elle est convaincue que si Poudlard tombe plus rien ne pourra jamais arrêter Voldemort. Ils connaissent déjà par quel moyen les Mangemorts se sont infiltrés dans le parc de Poudlard, mais Météra est persuadée que Voldemort a prévu une seconde entrée. Elle chargera donc Thomas Potter (son neveu) et Noham Evergreen de trouver cette seconde entrée, puis elle donnera à tous les autres membres de la Défense un poste à tenir. Quant à elle, elle ira se tenir devant la grande porte afin de gagner du temps. (ch21)

Lily, Meredith, Remus, Sirius, James, Peter et Draco parviendront à se retrouver. Incapables de se décider sur al conduite à tenir, Lily retirera l'Auréole Bleue (qui habituellement restreint son don de prescience) afin de prospecter l'avenir. James lui servira de point d'ancrage. Juste au moment où le professeur Torr les retrouvera, elle prédira la mort de la Dame Grise. Au même moment, sur les marches de l'école, Météra lâchera ses armes : Voldemort la menace de tuer Harry qu'il prend pour son fils. (ch20)

**Quelques éléments dont il serait bon de se souvenir **:

- la destruction d'une annexe du Ministère par Voldemort et ses Mangemorts (ch8)

- les créatures magiques ont tenu un conseil dans la Forêt Interdite (ch10).

- Moïra tire les cartes à Torr (chapitre 16) et a une phrase des plus curieuses : « Vous êtes lui ! »

- L'assassinat d'une partie de la famille de James (ses grands-parents, ses oncles et sa tante) (chapitre 18)

- le don de prescience de Lily, scellé par un bandeau en or bleu. Le bijou a été conçu par les Dryades et assure à Lily la protection des créatures (ch14). Lily a reçu un bourgeon qui lui permet faire appel aux Dryades en cas de besoin (ch19)

- Torr cache derrière un sort un bras gauche immonde, à la main duquel il porte une bague en or bleu (ch21).

- la bague offerte par Lily à James (ch17, deuxième partie) qui permet de restaurer la Magie et prêtée à Draco (ch20b)

- le bourdon offert à James par son grand-père en cadeau de Noël (ch17, deuxième partie)

- Cours sur la Magie de Dawn : flux, centre, magie sans baguette (chapitre 11)

- Les malédictions 'expliquées' par James et Sirius (nécessité de connaître le nom complet de la victime, de même celui qui lance la malédiction doit avoir et connaître son nom). (ch18)

- l'Arrière-Monde : sorte de dimension cachée derrière la réalité où les sorciers aiment cacher des objets. (ch19, 21)

- Histoire de baguettes : James et Lily ont des baguettes spéciales, qui, lorsqu'elles sont trop proches l'une de l'autre, s'attirent (ch8). Torr a une baguette un peu capricieuse (ch12). Draco et Harry ont tous deux été dépossédés de leurs baguettes (ch20).

- Les serments sur la magie : promesse absolument inviolable. (ch14)

- et autres éléments auxquels je ne pense pas…

**Rappel sur les personnages évoqués dans ce chapitre** :

- Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien champion de Quidditch. Mangemort. Amant d'Esméralda. A vaincu Dawn et tué Esméralda (ch20). A remis Harry à Voldemort, le confondant avec James (ch20).

- Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. N'est pas qui il prétend être puisque le véritable Ethan Torr a été tué (ch2 et 21). Amoureux et amant de Dawn. A le bras gauche totalement abîmé par un sort de Magie Noire (ch21). Se soucie de la sécurité de ses élèves.

- Aurora Dawn : Duelliste française de la Guilde d'Artemis. A été vaincue par Eternat (ch20). Se soucie de la sécurité de ses élèves. Maîtresse de Torr.

- Esméralda Minigalle : Salamandre infiltrée au sein des Mangemorts (ch21). Maîtresse d'Eternat. Tuée par Eternat (ch20).

- Météra Potter, dite la Sans-Nom : mère de James. Capitaine des Forces Spéciales. Némésis actuelle de Voldemort. Pour détourner l'attention et ainsi faire gagner du temps, a décidé d'attendre Voldemort à la porte principale (ch21).

- Thomas Potter : cousin de James. Étudiant en Magie à Pucepoix. A rejoint récemment les rangs de la Défense (ch21). A été chargé par Météra de trouver la seconde entrée (ch21).

- Noham Evergreen : meilleur ami de Thomas. Étudiant à Pucepoix. Intègre la Défense en même temps que Thomas. Également chargé de trouver la seconde porte (ch21).

- Pâris Black : père de Sirius. Lieutenant de Météra. Devait superviser l'attaque (ch21) mais a déserté son poste quand a repéré sa femme au sein des Mangemorts (ch20). Vaincu par le cadavre de sa femme et Desmodus Rogue (ch20). Caché par Sirius et ses compagnons (ch20).

- Esther Black : mère de Sirius. Salamandre, contact d'Esméralda (ch21). A été assassinée par Desmodus Rogue, père de Severus Rogue (ch20).

- Desmodus Rogue : père de Severus, Nécromancien. Après avoir assassiné Esther Black, a pris le contrôle de son cadavre et s'en est servi pour attaquer Pâris Black (ch20).

- Moïra Carolis/Grindelwald : petite fille du Mage Noir Grindelwald (ch20). Maîtrise les Anamapas, cartes divinatoires (ch11). Se débrouille en Wrestle, art de combat sorcier (ch16). A été démasquée par un Mangemort qui l'a alors enlevée (ch20).

- Meredith Adhonores : amie de Lily et amoureuse de Remus. Fille d'une Dryade, elle est mortellement allergique à la Magie Noire.

- Henry Potter : père de James, Médicomage, membre de la Défense. Chargé par Météra de prévenir les Sorciers-guerriers (ch21).

- Cassandra : vieille sorcière au service des Potter. Elle croit posséder un Troisième-Œil (ch1, 2, 3).

- Vito : un enfant vampire que Lucius avait donné comme ami à Draco. Vito a mordu Draco. (ch11)

- Orpheo Knight est Harry Potter et Silver Knight est Draco Malfoy.

* * *

.

Chapitre 22 – Eucatastrophe.

-o-

.

Météra laissa tomber épée et baguette sans un mot. Dans le silence hivernal, le bruit que firent les armes en s'abattant sur les marches de marbre fut terrible. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit. Météra attendait, parfaitement immobile sur le perron de Poudlard. Ses immenses cheveux noirs s'emmêlaient furieusement, tandis que sa grande cape grise claquait comme un fouet menaçant. Tout en elle n'était que défi et détermination.

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, bien des rumeurs circulaient sur le compte de Météra Potter. Harry n'avait jamais su trop qu'en penser, ni même qu'en faire. Elles étaient trop extraordinaires, trop gratifiantes pour une seule personne. Aucun humain, tout sorcier qu'il soit, ne pouvait réunir tant de qualités. Harry se figurait cette combattante éminemment respectée comme une sorte de super-héroïne échappée des comics de Dudley. James avait eu beau assurer que tout cela n'était qu'exagération et fabulation, sa mère était une sorcière comme les autres, Harry s'était toujours représenté Météra Potter vêtue de collants et d'un justaucorps rouges, chaussée de grandes bottes noires et arborant avec fierté le blason doré du Griffon.

Les armes de Météra volèrent jusqu'à Voldemort qui s'en saisit avec un insupportable contentement.

-o-

Black rattrapa Evans avant qu'elle ne tombe et ne se fasse mal. Torr traversa en deux enjambées la pièce et fit allonger la jeune sorcière. Il lui tâta le cou, posa la main sur son front puis lui souleva une paupière.

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose ? »

« Elle a dit que la dame grise allait tomber ce soir. » répondit Black.

Et comme Torr ne marquait aucune espèce de réaction, Pettigrow lui demanda s'il connaissait la signification de cette phrase, s'il savait qui était cette dame grise. Torr dévisagea longuement son élève, puis il secoua la tête.

« Comment va Lily ? » s'enquit Adhonores.

« Elle me semble juste évanouie, répondit le professeur Torr. Ça devrait aller. Mais quelle idée elle a eue de retirer l'Auréole ! » Sa main s'attarda un instant sur les cheveux de la jeune sorcière, tandis qu'une ombre de sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. « Sa force de caractère ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. » murmura-t-il.

Draco aurait plutôt appelé ça de l'inconscience. Point de vue de Serpentard.

Torr désigna du menton Black Sr qui agonisait vaillamment sur un tapis mangé aux mites. « Qui est-ce ? »

– Mon père, il a été touché par un maléfice. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda avec espoir Black.

– Je ne suis pas Médicomage, rappela le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

– Mais si vous avez la moindre idée, la moindre technique qui… Si au moins on pouvait gagner un peu de temps, suffisamment pour qu'on puisse trouver un Médicomage. »

Black Jr fixa Torr, puis écarquilla les yeux :

« Vous avez une solution ! s'écria-t-il. Vous en avez une, n'est-ce pas ?

– J'en ai une, convint Torr. Mais…

– Mais ?

– Mais elle n'est pas très… académique et est particulièrement éprouvante.

– Il faut…

– Éprouvante pour toi et pour moi, coupa Torr. Et sans aucune garantie de succès, or toi comme moi avons besoin de toutes nos forces.

– Vous… Vous allez le laisser mourir alors ? s'écria Black. Mais il s'agit de mon père ! »

De vives protestations s'élevèrent au sein des Gryffondor. Torr fut taxé de monstre et de sans cœur. Adhonores ne dit pas un mot mais le regard froid et méprisant qu'elle posa sur le sorcier était plus éloquent que toute exclamation. Seuls James et Draco restèrent impassibles. Potter, parce qu'il n'avait pas bougé un muscle ou un cil, depuis qu'il avait joué à l'ancre temporelle (le regard fixe, les mâchoires contractées, le teint blafard, il semblait plus tenir du minéral que de l'humain) ; Draco, parce qu'il voyait plus loin que ses camarades. Les Gryffondor (comme à leur habitude) ne voyaient pas au-delà que leurs nobles sentiments chevaleresques. Braves Gryffondor ! Stupides Gryffondor ! D'un point de vu tactique, s'escrimer à garder en vie un sorcier condamné au détriment d'un sorcier efficace était une énorme erreur. N'avaient-ils donc pas vu qu'il y avait une bataille dehors ? Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à voir de quel bois était fait Torr. Homme de tête ou homme de cœur ?

Torr eut un petit rire, il secoua la tête, se tut, puis rit à nouveau. « Très bien. » Torr se leva et tendit la main. « Je vais m'occuper de ton père, Sirius. » Black Jr se fendit d'un grand sourire et tous les autres se détendirent. Draco poussa un soupir.

« Je vais le faire, mais tu vas me faire une promesse, reprit Torr avec un sérieux qui alarma tout le monde.

– Une promesse ?

– Rester en vie, ce qui veut dire pour toi, ne rien faire d'inconsidéré. Si tu ne peux t'engager à tenir cette promesse, de mon côté, je ne peux rien faire pour ton père. »

Black dévisageait Torr, désarçonné par l'étrangeté des termes de la promesse.

« Je… ne comprends pas bien, bégaya-t-il.

– Ma solution est de lier la vie de ton père à la tienne. Si tu meurs, ton père meurt, et j'aurai dépensé mes pouvoirs en vain, pouvoirs dont j'ai besoin, je te le rappelle. Alors es-tu capable de tenir cette promesse, Sirius ? » Black hésita, étudia la main tendue. « Sirius, quelle est ta décision ? »

Black cherchait un visage ami, mais en cet instant, il n'en trouva aucun : tous baissèrent les yeux. Seul Torr ne le lâchait pas d'un battement de cils. Black voulut échapper au regard implacable du sorcier et vit son père qui agonisait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il saisit la main de Torr.

« D'accord, murmura-t-il. Faites-le !

– Tu promets ?

– Oui, je promets. Je promets ! » s'écria-t-il désespéré, effrayé aussi par le poids que sa promesse faisait maintenant peser sur ses épaules. « Mais faites quelque chose. Vite ! Je vous en prie. »

Torr s'empara du poignard en argent qui pendait à la ceinture de Black, puis il ordonna à Draco de faire le guet. Le Serpentard s'exécuta en traînant les pieds et en râlant : lui aussi aurait bien voulu assister à la technique que leur professeur allait utiliser. Il jeta un regard furtif à l'extérieur. Rien, pas âme qui vive (ou non-vive).

« Reconstruire la porte, me semble une bonne idée. » remarqua-t-il avec humeur. Ou en matérialiser une.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. » répondit Torr d'une voix agacée.

De l'avis de Draco, ça n'avait jamais été le meilleur moment. Quand quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se pointerait, alors là, pour le coup, ce ne serait plus le moment : ce serait trop tard !

-o-

L'air dégoûté, Voldemort lança l'épée de Météra à l'un de ses Mangemorts. On aurait dit que le contact de l'arme lui était odieux. « Tellement commun ! » dit-il avec mépris. Mais la baguette, il s'en saisit avec précaution, presque délicatesse. Il l'observa attentivement. Ses affreux doigts, trop longs et noueux, en parcouraient avec un plaisir obscène toute la longueur, effleuraient les nœuds. « Quelle merveille ! Une véritable œuvre d'art. Mr Ollivander est un pur génie. » marmonnait-il avec un regard d'envie. Puis, dans un bruit sec et une profusion de paillettes violettes et argent, il brisa la baguette. Les Mangemorts frémirent de joie. Harry cria, Nott pressa aussitôt le tranchant de la lame un peu plus précisément contre son cou. Il n'avait pas le droit d'émettre un son, pas même une réaction. Météra, elle, ne broncha pas. Elle ne s'émut pas de sa baguette brisée jetée à terre, ni des deux morceaux foulés du pied par son ennemi.

« Oui, très belle baguette, dommage qu'elle ait été souillée par la Magie d'une Sans-Nom. »

Maintenant que la grande figure de la Défense était sans défense, les Mangemorts, ces charognards humains, trouvèrent le courage de s'approcher et de ricaner.

-o-

James était debout au milieu de la pièce et il était un peu perdu. Perdu dans le temps. Il n'osait pas bouger, de peur de tomber. Tout lui paraissait décalé. Les mots et les mouvements n'étaient plus synchrones. Il voyait les gens en double, en triple, à des endroits différents, occupés à des tâches différentes. Il avait l'impression d'être ivre. Il pressentait, ou savait, ou imaginait ce qui allait se passer. Il ne savait pas bien. Il savait trop. Et la tête lui tournait.

« James ? » murmura Peter. James se retourna. Il n'y avait personne. La peur lui enserra le cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

« James ? » appela doucement Peter. James sursauta. Peter se tenait devant lui, l'air gauche. James cligna des yeux. Peter s'assit. Il évalua mal l'espace qui lui était nécessaire et bouscula un peu James. L'écart s'amuït brusquement, images et sons se synchronisèrent. Tout retrouva sa place et son temps.

Peter resta muet quelques secondes, inspira, puis se lança. « James, tu sais… Tu sais s'il va se passer quelque chose de mauvais ? »

James étudia la physionomie de son ami : tout en lui témoignait la peur. James tapota la cuisse de Peter et secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais rien, Peter. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Quand Lily reviendra à elle, elle nous dira quoi faire. »

Il se força à sourire. Peter le dévisagea, l'air sceptique, mais il n'insista pas. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Peter se releva. « Je vais voir si Lily va mieux. Tu viens ? »

James déclina la proposition. Peter hocha la tête et s'en alla. James appuya la tête contre le mur et observa le professeur Torr s'affairer autour de Pâris sous le regard nerveux de Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » s'impatienta ce dernier.

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, penché sur le corps sanguinolent de Pâris, se contentait de l'examiner et rien d'autre.

« Vous attendez qu'il se soit vidé de… »

« Silence ! le coupa le professeur Torr. »

Sa voix avait des accents étranges qui les firent tous immédiatement taire. On n'osait même plus bouger.

« J'essaie de me concentrer et si tu m'aboies sans cesse dans les oreilles, je n'arriverai à rien, ajouta-t-il, agacé. Mais où peut-il être ? » marmonna-t-il.

Personne ne demanda quoi, pas même Sirius.

De longues secondes passèrent. James percevait au loin les bruits de la bataille qui faisait rage. De temps en temps, cela se rapprochait et on se lançait des coups d'œil inquiets. On sursauta quand le professeur Torr s'exclama avec soulagement qu'il l'avait trouvé. D'un geste impatient et brusque, il dégrafa la cape du sorcier, défit son gilet et ouvrit sa chemise. Il y eut un mouvement général de recul et James eut un haut le cœur. Sirius resta de marbre. Il regardait sans ciller les blessures de son père. Le professeur Torr, lui, ne s'émut pas de l'état de Pâris. La main sûre, il grava à la pointe du poignard un étrange symbole dans la chair du blessé. Il eut le temps d'en graver trois avant que la surprise et l'horreur ne libèrent leur emprise sur l'assistance. Sirius saisit le poignet du professeur Torr, tandis que Remus ceinturait avec une force peu commune l'adulte. Torr se débattit et ordonna qu'on le lâche immédiatement

« Pour que vous puissiez saigner mon père ? Jamais. » siffla Sirius entre les dents.

« Je n'essaie pas de le saigner, abruti ! C'est de la Magie Rouge ! »

Remus cessa de peser de tout son poids sur Torr, Sirius se figea, mais aucun ne le lâcha pas pour autant.

« De la Magie Rouge ? » répéta Sirius, dubitatif.

« La Magie du Sang, précisa le professeur Torr. C'est tout ce que je connais pour contrer ce sort. »

Remus et Sirius échangèrent un regard indécis, puis ils interrogèrent les autres qui n'en savaient guère plus.

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, intervint le professeur Torr. Faites-moi confiance !

– Vous faire confiance ? Vous puez la Magie Noire ! s'exclama Remus.

– Le monde n'est pas ou noir ou blanc, Remus ! s'énerva le professeur Torr. Et plus que quiconque, tu devrais le savoir.

– Qu'est-ce que… ? bégaya Remus.

– Une odeur peut en camoufler une autre. »

La phrase énigmatique du professeur Torr décontenança tout le monde et en particulier Remus. L'air autour du professeur Torr s'agita et il y eut des brillances qui obligèrent James à détourner le regard.

« Vous êtes lui ! » s'exclama alors Remus, choqué.

-o-

Météra ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure de sa situation. Était-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience ? Harry ne pouvait le déterminer. Néanmoins, il voulait croire que la sorcière dont on vantait tant les mérites savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait même probablement tout prévu. Des secours attendaient quelque part, pas très loin. Peut-être derrière la grande porte. Ou bien elle avait une seconde baguette, cachée dans sa botte ou sa manche, encore plus magnifique et puissante que celle que Voldemort avait détruite. Au moment, le plus opportun elle s'en servirait et alors Forces de Ténèbre garent ! Mais en attendant, Voldemort palabrait.

« Comment a-t-on pu oser dire, ou tout simplement penser, qu'une sorcière comme _toi_ pouvait me tenir tête ? À _moi_ ? Sais-tu qui je suis petite sorcière ? En as-tu la moindre idée ? »

Météra haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que je gâcherais ton effet en cherchant à le deviner, répondit-elle avec nonchalance. »

Un rictus froid et méprisant étira la bouche sans lèvres du mage noir.

« Je suis issu d'une des plus grandes familles, je suis l'héritier d'un des plus grands mages de Grande Bretagne. »

Météra se fendit d'un sourire moqueur et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'en prie, ne me dis pas Merlin ; tu perdrais beaucoup de crédibilité. »

« Et si je te dis, Salazar Serpentard ? Que penses-tu de ma crédibilité ? »

Météra ne fut ni surprise, ni impressionnée par la révélation de Voldemort. Elle croisa tranquillement les bras et fit la moue.

« Juste que cela a dû incroyablement augmenter ta mégalomanie. »

« Tu n'as pas idée ! ricana Voldemort. Alors, tu vois, la simple hypothèse qu'une petite sorcière comme toi, sans passé, sans Histoire, sans Famille, sans héritage, puisse être mon adversaire, pourrait me faire doucement rire. Vraiment. »

Le ricanement devint un rire aigrelet. Les Mangemorts suivirent timidement leur maître dans son hilarité. Voldemort s'interrompit brusquement.

« Seulement, cela ne me fait pas rire du tout. Cela me met plutôt en colère ! dit-il d'une voix haineuse. Je suis le descendant de Salazar Serpentard et on m'oppose qui ? Une bâtarde, une exclue, un être répugnant…

– Qui traitez-vous d'être répugnant ? s'écria Harry.

– Faut-il que je t'entaille la gorge, gamin ? siffla Nott à son oreille.

– Et tu oses me dire qu'il n'est pas de ta chair et de ton sang ? La même impétuosité imbécile, le même regard buté. Tu n'étais pas aussi menteuse autrefois. »

Voldemort leva la baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Une douleur monstrueuse frappa Harry en plein front et le fit trembler sur ses jambes.

« Est-ce que tu auras toujours l'air de t'ennuyer quand je lui aurai fait éclater le crâne ? »

La douleur gagnait en violence. Harry se sentait nauséeux et ses jambes étaient aussi solides que des nouilles trop cuites. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier.

« Voldemort ! cria Météra. C'est moi ton adversaire ! »

Profitant de l'inattention générale, Météra avait descendu en courant les escaliers. Elle tendit la main droite et prononça un mot. Il y eut comme une distorsion de l'air et Voldemort fut frappé de plein fouet. Il vola sur quelques mètres et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

-o-

_Vous êtes lui !_ Les mêmes mots… Exactement les mêmes mots que ceux prononcés par Moïra. Mais qui était-il ? À qui renvoyait ce 'lui' ?

Lupin lâcha Torr et, incrédule, le dévisagea. « Comment… ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Remus ? Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? Qui est-il ? » demanda Pettigrow. Lupin, le regard rivé sur le sorcier, garda le silence.

Torr n'avait pas perdu de temps. Aussitôt relâché par le loup-garou, il avait repris, à l'aide du poignard, ses macabres dessins. Chaque sigle lui coûtait beaucoup d'efforts : il suait à grosses gouttes et sa respiration était de plus en plus haletante. Le regard anxieux de Black allait de Torr au torse de son père.

« Sirius, ta main. » ânonna Torr.

Black tendit son bras par-dessus le corps de son père et, sans un mot de mise en garde, Torr entailla profondément la paume de son élève. Black junior poussa un cri de douleur et voulut retirer sa main, mais Torr l'en empêcha. Les jeunes sorciers étaient effarés et ne savaient plus vraiment comment réagir. Après tout, Torr était _lui_.

« Ton sang est ce qu'il y a de plus efficace, Sirius. » expliqua le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Torr trempa l'index et le majeur dans le liquide poisseux et dessina d'autres dessins sur le front, les paumes, l'abdomen et les pieds de Black Senior. Sous le regard curieux de ses élèves, il traça sur le sol, tout autour du corps, un cercle rouge. Puis, sans la moindre hésitation, Torr s'ouvrit la main droite et laissa tomber des gouttes de sang sur le cercle déjà tracé.

« _Activation_ ! » dit-il.

Un vent violent s'éleva dans la pièce, une lumière rouge émana du sang, puis tout redevint calme. Torr tomba sur son séant, essoufflé, le regard fiévreux, l'expression hagarde, le teint blafard. Black Junior s'effondra sur le sol et Black Senior reprit une respiration plus régulière.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est fini ? » demanda Black Junior, la voix rappeuse.

Torr essaya de parler mais ne put, alors il hocha la tête.

« Il va s'en sortir ? »

« Si on parvient à le débarrasser de ce maléfice, il a des chances. »

Torr prit la main de Black et passa son pouce sur la blessure. Il appuya fortement, Black esquissa une grimace de douleur mais Torr ne lui lâcha pas la main. « Essaie d'économiser tes forces, tu vis pour toi et ton père maintenant. » Torr lâcha la main de Black, elle était intacte. Black le regarda effaré. « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, un sort de premiers soins. Je ne suis même pas capable de l'appliquer sur moi. » Il déchira un bout de sa cape et s'en servit pour panser sa main. Il s'adossa contre le mur. « Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans la Forêt Interdite et où sont Orpheo, Moïra et Aurora. »

Ils s'entreregardèrent, gênés, un peu coupables aussi. Lupin, avec calme et ordre, se chargea de le renseigner tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

Draco profita de la pause « précédemment dans _Les Aventures des Maraudeurs (& C°) à Poudlard_ » pour se pencher un peu plus sur _L'Étrange cas du Pr Ethan Torr et Mr Vous-Êtes-lui_, car aussi peu surprenant que celui puisse être de la part d'un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Ethan Torr n'était pas qui il prétendait être. Qui était ce 'lui' que Remus Lupin et Moïra Carolis, deux apprentis sorciers qui venaient d'horizons totalement différents, avaient reconnu en Torr ? Une chose était certaine pour Draco, Torr avait toujours consenti à être reconnu. Il avait laissé Moïra lui tirer les cartes (contre l'avis de Dawn). Il avait encouragé le loup-garou à faire usage de ses sens monstrueusement développés. En plus de son nom et de son visage, Ethan Torr avait camouflé son odeur, sinon Lupin l'aurait démasqué beaucoup plus tôt. Draco aurait pu étudier le flux magique du sorcier, en chercher le centre, mais il y avait fort à parier que le sorcier également pensé à dissimuler ces marques d'identification. Plus Draco y réfléchissait et plus il reconnaissait des roueries d'Auror.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par le grognement sourd de la créature d'Adhonores.

« Quelque chose en approche ! » cria Pettigrow.

Zut ! Il avait complètement oublié de surveiller le couloir.

-o-

Les sorts ricochaient sur Météra comme des balles de revolver sur du métal. Pourtant, les Mangemorts s'obstinaient à tirer avec fureur.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis ! » grommela Nott. Il leva sa baguette et visa Météra. Harry y vit une opportunité et enfonça de toutes ses forces son coude dans les côtes du Mangemort. Le sorcier se plia en deux sous la douleur mais ne lâcha pas Harry. Harry se débattit, cria, griffa, mordit, tapa mais rien n'y fit : le Mangemort encaissait les coups sans broncher.

« Tu te fatigues inutilement, gamin, lui sourit Nott avec mépris. Je suis un Wrestler, tes coups sont des caresses pour moi. Par contre, tu m'empêches de faire mon boulot, alors maintenant tu te calmes ! » Et il frappa violemment Harry à la tempe

À travers les brumes de son étourdissement, Harry vit que Météra avait récupéré son épée et croisait le fer avec Voldemort. Les lames s'entrechoquaient dans une profusion d'éclairs multicolores et un vacarme assourdissant. La neige volait autour d'eux et les Mangemorts valides avaient reculé. La baguette de Nott s'illumina. Il fallait faire quelque chose, trouver une idée. Vite. Maintenant. Mais quoi ? Harry était démuni : Eternat lui avait pris sa baguette, Nott était insensible aux coups et il avait très mal à la tête. C'est alors que quelque chose lui chatouilla les neurones : Météra se battait sans baguette. Certes, elle était une sorcière confirmée, mais le professeur Dawn avait bien expliqué que tout sorcier était capable de lancer des sorts sans baguette. C'était plus aléatoire, moins puissant, mais c'était possible. Cela lui était même arrivé par le passé1. Harry mobilisa toute sa volonté, concentra tout son pouvoir magique. Les longues heures passées à faire usage des Mantras lui avaient appris à se familiariser avec son flux magique, il était maintenant capable d'en percevoir les remous. Il ne lui était plus nécessaire de se plonger dans la transe, il lui suffisait juste de se concentrer.

« _Reicio_ ! » rugit-il.

Le Mangemort fut expulsé loin en arrière. Harry le regarda décrire une courbe et retomber lourdement. Harry, haletant, le sang battant aux tempes, espéra que c'était fini, que le Mangemort ne se relèverait pas. Il se sentait si fourbu, il avait mal partout. Du sang coulait de nouveau de son nez. Mais le Mangemort se redressa finalement, le poing fermement serré sur le manche de sa baguette. « Petite vermine. Je vais te faire frire de l'intérieur ! »

Harry regarda sans bouger le Mangemort tendre sa baguette. Il était incapable de faire le moindre pas. Le professeur Dawn les avait mis en garde : faire de la magie sans baguette était éprouvant, mais Harry n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point. Il se sentait incapable de lancer un Expelliarmus. Il avait des fourmis dans tout le corps, jusque dans les yeux.

« Gamin ! » appela Météra.

La sorcière tendit l'index gauche et dessina un long trait vertical dans l'air. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure et Harry vit, à quelques pas de lui, une mince fente qui avalait les couleurs. Il y avait un appel d'air qui attirait Harry. « Cache-toi là-dedans !

– Attrapez le gamin ! ordonna Voldemort.

– Cours ! » cria Météra.

Harry n'avait pas envie de fuir, il aurait voulu aider Météra. Mais il fallait être lucide : quelle aide pouvait-il bien lui apporter ? À cause de son entêtement et de sa présomption, le professeur Dawn avait été vaincue. Avec le peu de forces qu'il lui restait, Harry plongea dans la fente. Il entendit derrière lui comme le bruit d'une fermeture Eclair que l'on referme.

-o-

Deux Mangemorts ne trouvèrent rien de mieux que de choisir leur refuge comme cachette. Les deux valeureux sorciers tentaient d'échapper à quelques poursuivants et voilà, comble d'ironie, qu'ils fonçaient tête baissée sur une herse de baguettes ennemies !

Torr prit sa voix la plus grondante et menaça les intrus de leur ouvrir un troisième œil s'ils ne lâchaient pas sur-le-champ leurs baguettes. Et sans geste brusque, je vous prie. À la surprise générale, un Mangemort éclata de rire tandis que l'autre poussait un soupir qui ressemblait fort à du soulagement.

« J'ai une impression de déjà-vu, marmonna le Mangemort rieur. Mais d'où cela peut-il venir ? Ah oui, je sais ! »

Et il retira sa capuche.

« Vous ? s'étonna Torr. Ça relève du gag ! »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Torr baissa sa baguette

Il s'avéra que les deux Mangemorts étaient Thomas Potter et Noham Evergreen. Bien entendu, ils n'étaient pas Mangemorts (du tout !), mais plutôt des nouvelles recrues de la Défense en mission camouflage. Ils devaient dénicher une porte. Sport très en vogue cette année à Poudlard. Sauf qu'il s'agissait plus d'une ouverture en fait et qu'ils l'avaient finalement dénichée, eux, quelque part du côté est. Draco n'écouta pas vraiment les détails. Il retint juste que cela n'avait pas été sans mal, pour raison de présence de Furies. Evergreen s'en tirait à bon compte avec une double entaille violacée sur l'avant-bras droit. Potter avait été bien plus amoché. En retirant son capuchon d'emprunt, il avait révélé un visage affreusement balafré et maculé de sang séché. Les blessures se concentraient au niveau des yeux. Il était aveugle.

On se demanda si Adhonores ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose, mais la Gryffondor était couleur cadavérique et la simple idée de s'approcher des deux sorciers l'épouvantait. On n'insista pas. Ou plutôt James Potter insista, mais Remus Lupin fit front et assura qu'il était hors de question de forcer Meredith à soigner d'autres plaies Noires.

« Calme-toi, Remus. » intervint Torr. « Personne ne forcera Meredith à faire quoique ce soit. »

Pendant ce temps, avec beaucoup de calme, Evergreen, déversa sur le sol le contenu très hétéroclite de sa sacoche. Dans un bol en bois, il mélangea divers ingrédients, vida quelques fioles, puis appliqua la pâte obtenue sur une large feuille qu'il fixa à son bras à l'aide d'un bandage. Il se tourna vers son compagnon qui gardait les paupières closes. « Fais voir tes mirettes, Thomas. » Evergreen leva la baguette à hauteur des yeux entrouverts de son camarade et grimaça.

« Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose ? demanda Thomas Potter avec espoir.

– Je vais essayer de sauver tes yeux, mais je ne te promets rien.

– Ce serait quand même bien dommage de perdre ma seule beauté.

– Regarde le côté positif : Alice ne pourra plus te menacer de t'arracher les yeux.

– Très drôle ! »

De voir Evergreen tripatouiller des fioles et des plantes donna l'idée à Sirius Black que le jeune sorcier pouvait peut-être quelque chose pour ses parents. Était-il Médicomage ?

« Apprenti. C'est pour le sorcier dans le cercle de sang ou pour le cadavre sur le lit que tu me demandes ça ? » demanda-t-il sans quitter son patient des yeux. Thomas Potter s'inquiétait : qui était mort ? qui était blessé ?

« Si possible les deux. » répondit Black.

Evergreen dévisagea Black un instant. « Passe-moi une bandelette de toile d'Arachno. » Black s'exécuta. Evergreen s'en servit pour bander les yeux de Thomas Potter. « Tu es Sirius Black, c'est bien ça ? » Le Gryffondor hocha la tête.

Le futur Médicomage donna ordre à Thomas Potter de ne pas se frotter les yeux et s'approcha du corps sans connaissance de Pâris Black. Contre tout attente, il ne s'intéressa pas du tout au blessé mais au cercle rouge, qu'il se garda d'ailleurs bien de franchir. Il se tourna vers Torr. « C'est votre œuvre ? »

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal maronna un 'oui'.

« Plus personne ne pense à recourir à la Magie Rouge de nos jours. Où avez-vous appris ça ? »

« J'ai beaucoup voyagé. »

Evergreen hocha la tête sans trahir la moindre de ses pensées, au grand damne de Draco.

Magie du sang, magie du sang, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça manquait de détails, de contexte, d'explicitation ! Était-ce puissant ? Dangereux ? Mal vu ? Sur quoi cela reposait-il ? Pourquoi n'en parlait-on pas en cours ? La pratiquait-on ailleurs ? Où ? Existait-il d'autres couleurs ? Tant de questions qui, pourtant, n'interpellaient personne. Personne excepté Draco. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi aucun de ces Gryffondor, premiers de classe et à la curiosité sans borne, ne levaient pas le doigt pour demander de plus amples informations. Était-il possible qu'il fût le seul à vouloir en savoir plus ? Une autre question l'assaillit : pourquoi ? Non pas '_pourquoi personne ne posait de questions ?_' mais plutôt '_pourquoi s'en posait-il ?_' Que lui importait qu'il existât des Magies Jaune, Verte, Bleue ou Rose ? Ce n'était sûrement pas ce genre d'information qui allait les extirper de cette salle puante, ni ramener les absents. Peut-être que se triturer la cervelle avec des problèmes sans rapport ni intérêt était une façon de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, d'oublier qu'il était couard. Peut-être était-ce juste un stupide moyen de défense. Il soupira. Si on le mettait à jour, un moyen de défense cessait-il d'être efficace ?

-o-

Harry n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à son aise. Il faisait noir, totalement noir. Et froid. Il y avait une odeur entêtante et désagréable d'ozone qui lui soulevait le cœur et lui donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'oxygène pour respirer. Il étouffait. Harry aurait voulu fuir ce lieu, mais impossible de faire le moindre pas. Une force invisible le pressait de tous côtés, cherchait à la comprimer, à le faire disparaître. Des angoisses de la petite enfance remontaient, Harry était au bord de la panique. Il hurlait à pleins poumons qu'on le sorte d'ici. Mais sa voix était assourdie. À peine un murmure. Dans quel enfer Météra l'avait-elle précipité ?

-o-

« Depuis quand fais-tu partie de la Défense ? » s'étonna James.

« À ton avis ? »

Thomas ne parlait pas politique, il semblait même ne pas s'y intéresser. Tant qu'on le laissait devenir le plus grand Maître de Potions de l'Histoire, il n'avait que faire des sorciers qui siégeaient au Conseil. Les études occupaient tout son temps. Dame, il avait même été trop occupé pour avoir une relation amoureuse en près de dix-neuf ans. Alice Coldmaze l'avait trouvé pour lui. Météra jugeait Thomas individualiste et inconscient. Henry disait qu'il était jeune.

« Quand on massacre ta famille le soir de Noël, tu as tendance à revoir tes priorités. »

James ne répondit rien. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Thomas chercha à tâtons la main de James. Il émit une légère pression. « Je suis content que tu n'aies rien. J'ai cru que… » Il ne termina pas sa phrase. « Je suis content. » Il y eut de nouveau un silence, puis Thomas reprit : « Tout cela me semble absurde.

– Quoi ?

– Cette guerre, ces morts. Tout à l'heure, je me suis retrouvé face à un de mes anciens camarades de chambre. Il avait un capuchon, il avait modifié sa voix et ses yeux, mais je l'ai tout de même reconnu. On se détestait et, en sept ans, on en est souvent venu aux poings et aux sorts… Mais là… Là, c'était différent…

– Différent ?

– Nous nous entretuons, soupira Thomas. Nous nous entretuons… » répéta-t-il, d'une voix lasse.

James tourna la tête vers Lily. Elle était toujours inconsciente, étendue sur le sofa défoncé. James se recroquevilla davantage et se cacha les yeux.

-o-

La panique reflua. Harry s'aperçut alors que, s'il ne pouvait faire aucun pas, il était toutefois capable de tourner sur lui-même. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui flottait étrangement à hauteur de regard. Ce n'était pas plus gros qu'un ongle. Harry s'en approcha et sentit contre sa peau le souffle froid du vent. Il aspira à pleins poumons l'air frais. À y regarder de plus près, il constata qu'il s'agissait d'une minuscule ouverture vers l'extérieur. Il glissa son index dans la fente et découvrit qu'il était facile de l'élargir. C'était comme déchirer une toile d'araignée. De l'autre côté, il entraperçut le parc de Poudlard, mais son champ de vision était très réduit, comme s'il portait des œillères. Les sons lui parvenaient, mais déformés, étirés, ralentis, lointains. Harry aperçut Météra qui combattait Voldemort à la frontière de son champ de vision. Il avait beau tordre le cou, tourner sur lui-même, tenter de se déplacer, il ne pouvait la voir que lorsqu'elle perdait du terrain, sitôt qu'elle en regagnait, elle disparaissait.

À quelques pas de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry,

Nott scrutait les alentours, tournait sur lui-même dans un sens et son contraire. Harry, bien à l'abri, se moquait de son ennemi qui s'agitait vainement. Il l'observait, amusé, piquer l'air de sa baguette, plisser les yeux et marmonner quelques injures. À force d'examiner en tous sens, les regards de Harry et de Nott se croisèrent. Harry pensa au début qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, Nott ne pouvait pas le voir, il s'agissait juste d'un hasard et, d'ici quelques secondes, le Mangemort repartirait dans sa quête désespérée et inutile. Les quelques secondes passèrent et Nott ne tourna pas la tête, ne cligna même pas des yeux. Son regard était accroché solidement à celui de Harry. La peur prit le garçon à la gorge, quand il vit le Mangemort marcher résolument vers lui. Par réflexe, Harry voulut reculer, mais l'espace était toujours aussi réduit et il buta contre les murs invisibles. Il était fait comme un rat.

-o-

« Professeur Torr, c'est normal que Lily n'ait toujours pas repris connaissance ? Ça commence à faire beaucoup de temps, non ? » s'inquiéta Adhonores.

Torr posa le pouce sur une tempe de la sorcière et le majeur sur l'autre. Son expression s'assombrit et jura.

« Lily a probablement présumé de ses forces et est perdue dans le temps.

– Mais je croyais que James devait l'empêcher de… de dériver, remarqua Pettigrow.

– Vraiment ? »

Torr releva la tête et chercha des yeux le Gryffondor qui détourna prestement la tête. Draco lui trouva même un air coupable et il s'y connaissait en air coupable.

« Comment allez-vous la ramener ? demanda Evergreen. C'est le genre de pratique où il faut avoir un lien fort avec la personne ou alors beaucoup de puissance et…

– Ça ira, coupa Torr. Je vais me débrouiller. » Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal posa la main sur la poitrine de Lily, juste entre les clavicules. « Où es-tu ? » murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

La créature d'Adhonores grogna. Pettigrow se précipita vers la porte. Il y eut un bruit tonitruant d'explosions puis des cris assourdis par la distance. Le Gryffondor s'aplatit contre le mur.

« On approche ! » dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Au loin, on entendait des bruits de pas précipités.

-o-

Harry ne savait comment échapper à la main tendue de Nott. Elle prospectait l'air, cherchait les bords de la déchirure à quelques centimètres de son visage. Même s'il savait que c'était parfaitement inutile, Harry essaya de reculer, de fuir. Mais l'étrange endroit où il se trouvait continuait de le confiner dans un petit périmètre, à portée de main de Nott. Le Mangemort trouva les bords de l'ouverture et ses doigts pénétrèrent dans la cachette. Pendant un instant, Harry l'aurait juré, son cœur s'arrêta de battre. La colère qu'il ressentit tout aussitôt le fit repartir plus féroce. Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi lâche après ce que le professeur Dawn avait risqué pour lui ? Alors que la mère de James se battait pour lui ? Harry fixa avec rage la main qui s'approchait de sa gorge.

Ce ne fut au début pas tout à fait perceptible, une vague rougeur. Le rouge s'intensifia, devint écarlate, carmin. La peau cloqua. Il y eut une horrible odeur de viande grillée. Malgré la distorsion, Harry perçut très clairement le hurlement du Mangemort et la main se retira prestement. Harry vit le Mangemort disparaître de son champ de vision et Météra y entrer. « Ne regarde personne dans les yeux ! Tu attires les Mangemorts à toi. » lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu déformée et lointaine. Météra fit un brusque bond en arrière et Harry vécut l'étrange expérience de voir une épée lui traverser le ventre, sans absolument être blessé, ni même rien sentir.

-o-

Draco ramassa une baguette et courut vers la porte en lambeaux. Un instant, il songea à reconstituer le panneau de bois, mais impossible de se souvenir de la formule. Tant pis ! De toute façon, c'était de la création _ex nihilo_ et il était nul en création _ex nihilo _: manquait d'imagination. Il s'étonna avec quelle rapidité il abandonna cette voie de garage pour se tourner vers une autre. Rapidité et calme. Depuis quand savait-il ne pas s'entêter ? Pourquoi tant de contrôle alors qu'il avait le ventre noué par la peur ?

Avec quelques sorts simples, il déplaça une tapisserie dont il se servit pour masquer l'entrée de la salle. Juste à temps, car ils entendirent les bruits de pas passer devant la porte. Tout le monde se tut. Lorsque les pas se furent éloignés, il y eut une grande expiration générale. Seul le professeur Torr ne s'était inquiété de cette interruption. Peut-être parce qu'il était trop concentré sur le sauvetage d'Evans. Peut-être parce que… Draco regarda la baguette qu'il avait ramassée et découvrit qu'il s'agissait de celle du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. La fameuse baguette indomptable dont tout Poudlard se méfiait. Draco serra le poing. Il la trouvait parfaite.

« Je l'ai trouvée ! » s'exclama le Professeur Torr.

Pris par la curiosité, Draco s'approcha. Les paupières d'Evans papillotèrent, elle émit quelques gémissements.

« On y est presque ! »

Evans ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Draco se demanda si le cerveau n'était pas atteint. Il s'approcha encore un peu. Ce fut le moment que choisit Evans pour se redresser d'un coup. Tous crièrent de surprise et se reculèrent.

« Quand suis-je ? demanda Evans en accrochant le premier regard qu'elle trouva sur sa route. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait de celui de Draco.

– 1975. Bientôt 1976.

– Je suis donc dans le présent. » Elle se laissa retomber dans les bras d'Adhonores. « J'aime le présent, ajouta-t-elle. »

Draco considéra la pièce délabrée, le cadavre sur le lit, les sorciers blessés, les apprentis peu rassurés. Lui aussi aimait le présent.

« Le couloir est vide, annonça Evergreen. Faudrait en profiter pour s'échapper de cette souricière.

– Mais où aller ? demanda Thomas Potter.

– La Forêt Interdite, dit avec calme le professeur Torr. »

Ce n'est pas vrai qu'il remettait ça.

– Mais en on en vient ! s'exclama Peter.

– La Forêt Interdite ? répéta Thomas Potter.

– C'est l'endroit le plus sûr.

– Sûr ? Par rapport à quoi ? Aux Carpates ?

– Par rapport à Poudlard, répondit froidement Torr. De plus les Carpates ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient, c'est à peine si on y croise un demi clan de Vampires à la Saint Vigeous.

– Mais on s'en fiche des Carpates ! » s'exclama Thomas Potter avec impatience.

Il s'ensuivit une véritable cacophonie où chacun avait son avis à donner sur le plan. Lupin arguait que se déplacer dans l'école était de la folie. Draco rappela qu'il n'avait pas de baguette pour se défendre. Evans voulait savoir ce qu'on allait faire pour Orpheo et Moïra. Pettigrow se demandait si les Dryades les protègeraient vraiment, à ce qu'il avait lu… Thomas Potter refusait de déserter, on avait besoin de tous les sorciers disponibles. Black ne voulait pas laisser ses parents.

« SILENCE ! »

Et le silence fut. Le professeur Torr regarda avec calme chacun de ses élèves avant de prendre la parole avec autorité :

« Remus, vous êtes des experts dans l'art de marauder, je ne peux pas croire que vous ne parviendrez pas à trouver un chemin jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite. Mr Knight, prenez ma baguette ! Miss Evans, il n'arrivera rien à Moïra ou à Orpheo. Peter, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, les Dryades assureront votre sécurité. Thomas, Noham, vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre, vous ne serez d'aucune utilité sur le front. Vous emmènerez donc les enfants dans la Forêt Interdite.

– Vous n'êtes guère en meilleur état que nous, fit remarquer Cousin Potter.

– Ils ne sont pas en état d'aller se battre mais vous nous confiez à eux ? s'indigna Draco.

– Sirius, reprit Torr sans tenir compte de l'interruption, en restant à côté de ton père, tu le mets davantage en danger : il n'émet aucune aura, toi oui. James, passe-moi ta cape d'invisibilité. »

Comme James Potter hésitait à se défaire de son bien, Torr s'en empara impérieusement et l'étendit sur Pâris Black. Black Junior trouva que c'était un peu léger mais Evergreen expliqua qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sortir le lieutenant Black du cercle et que puisqu'il était invisible et n'émettait aucune magie, personne ne le repérerait.

« On y va ! » déclara Torr. Surpris par la soudaineté de l'ordre, personne ne bougea. « Maintenant ! »

Le sorcier poussa Lupin vers la sortie et les autres suivirent plus par automatisme que par grande conviction.

-o-

Météra s'épuisait à vue d'œil. Harry, bien à l'abri dans son étrange cachette, avait de plus en plus de mal à se résoudre à ne rien faire.

« Quoiqu'il advienne. Ne sors pas ! » La voix était un peu déformée mais l'ordre était parfaitement clair. « Et cesse de regarder les gens dans les yeux ! » Le regard que lui lança Météra effraya Harry. Il se dépêcha de baisser les yeux et d'oublier ses idées de courage. Pour le moment.

D'un peu plus loin, Harry entendit Voldemort dire : « Si les Gryffondor n'étaient pas si altruistes et chevaleresques, ils seraient bien moins intéressants à tuer. Et par _intéressant_, je veux dire _distrayant_. »

-o-

Ils couraient en file indienne, tous trop occupés à avoir peur pour se soucier des autres. Seule Lily surveillait du coin de l'œil le professeur Torr. Elle guettait le moment où il leur fausserait compagnie pour rejoindre les combattants. À chaque couloir, elle redoutait que ce fût celui-là. Non ? Alors le prochain peut-être. Si ça pouvait n'être jamais.

Brusquement, sans un mot, le professeur Torr décrocha et s'engagea dans une galerie adjacente. Lily saisit la main de James et l'entraîna à la suite de leur professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-o-

Le sort passa au travers de Harry, puis il y eut un hurlement. Par réflexe, Harry tourna la tête. Bien évidemment, il ne vit rien que du noir. Il de dépêcha de faire face à la fente et découvrit les Mangemorts en panique, tandis que Météra, le souffle court, se laissait tomber sur le sol.

« Sale sorcière, tu vas le payer. » cracha Nott.

Au moment où il levait sa baguette, Harry bondit hors de sa cachette. Il se jeta sur le Mangemort et le fit lourdement chuter sur le sol. Il profita de sa position pour frapper l'ennemi à la tempe du poing et courut vers la sorcière.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Météra repoussa Harry. Elle prit appui sur son épée et se mit debout. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas bouger ! »

Elle soufflait fort, son visage était trempé de sueur, son regard fiévreux et des cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux de façon inquiétante.

« Que personne ne touche la sorcière, elle est à moi. Mais attrapez le gamin ! »

Harry se retourna et retint un hurlement d'horreur. Aidé par ses Mangemorts, Voldemort se relevait difficilement. Le sort que Météra avait lancé avait provoqué de terribles dégâts : le nez avait été arraché, une partie des os de la mâchoire étaient apparents, la peau du cou et de l'épaule gauche avait été brûlée.

« Recule ! » ordonna Météra.

Mais Harry était incapable de faire le moindre pas, fasciné par l'horrible spectacle des blessures de Voldemort. Météra tendit la main et Harry fut happé par l'ouverture béante qui menait dans cet autre espace.

-o-

James se débattait, exhortait Lily de le lâcher, mais la jeune sorcière ne desserrait pas la main. Il avait beau tirer, rien n'y faisait. Comment aurait-il su que toutes ces années de pratique de l'escalade avaient doté Lily d'une poigne de fer ? Elle l'entraînait donc inexorablement dans le sillage du professeur Torr, loin de leurs camarades.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, bon sang !

– Il faut suivre le professeur Torr.

– Mais pourquoi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Il sembla même à James qu'elle accélérait sa course. James, agacé par le mutisme de Lily, cessa de courir et pesa de tout son poids pour entraver leur progression. Il ne voulait plus s'échapper, il voulait l'obliger à s'arrêter et s'expliquer.

« James ! Avance ! »

« Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit de quoi il s'agit ! »

Lily tira de toutes ses forces, mais James, buté, refusait de faire un autre pas, tant qu'il n'en saurait pas davantage. Au bout de quelques mètres, l'épaule douloureuse, elle renonça à le tirer davantage. Elle jeta un regard désespéré vers la direction que le professeur Torr avait prise depuis longtemps. Elle se plia en deux pour reprendre son souffle et sentit des gouttes de sueur glisser dans son dos.

« James, je crois que… »

James ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il aplatit la main sur la bouche de Lily et la poussa dans un coin sombre. Surprise, Lily tenta un instant de se soustraire à son emprise, mais James lui souffla qu'il avait entendu du bruit. Elle cessa de se débattre et s'aplatit contre la pierre froide. Effectivement, des pas passèrent tout à côté d'eux, dans un couloir adjacent. Ni James, ni Lily ne bougèrent le moindre muscle. Leurs cœurs, pressés l'un contre l'autre, battaient à tout rompre. Ils retenaient même leur respiration.

« Nous progressons plus lentement que nous l'avions d'abord estimé, n'est-ce pas ? marmonna une voix.

– Ils n'étaient pas censés opposer pareille résistance. Ils sont mieux organisés que prévus, répondit une deuxième.

– Vous pensez qu'il y a eu une fuite ? demanda une troisième.

– Cela se peut.

– Restez sur vos gardes ! Nous ne sommes pas encore en terrain conquis !

– _Pas encore_, ricana l'un. »

Les pas s'éloignèrent, James attendit encore un instant, histoire d'être sûr, puis lentement retira sa main. Ils attendirent longtemps avant même d'oser bouger.

« Est-ce que tu vas m'expliquer maintenant ce qu'on fait là ?

– J'ai vu… » Lily hésita. Son regard se porta au loin, puis revint sur James. « J'ai vu quelque chose. Quelque chose d'horrible.

– Quand ? demanda James, puis il comprit. Quand tu étais inconsciente ?

– Il va se passer quelque chose et il faut l'empêcher. »

-o-

« Tout le monde va bien ? Tout le monde est là ? » s'enquit Thomas Potter qui n'y voyait toujours pas mieux.

Cette course à travers Poudlard n'avait pas été une promenade de santé. Ils avaient failli plus d'une fois foncer tête baissée dans une cohorte de Mangemorts ou créatures affiliées, mais avaient toujours su éviter les confrontations directes. D'une manière générale, ils avaient préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité plutôt que celle de la bravoure. Choix payant puisqu'ils avaient traversé le château en un seul morceau. Du moins le croyaient-ils. Lorsqu'une voix répondit 'non' à la question de Cousin Potter, il y eut un instant de grand silence.

« Quoi ? Qui a parlé ? Qui n'est pas là ? » demanda le cousin Potter.

Il ne faisait pas très clair ; Draco devinait à peine la silhouette de ses compagnons : Lupin et Adhonores collés l'un à l'autre, aucune interstice, plus qu'un corps, la bestiole sur les talons ; Pettigrow seul avec sa peur au ventre et ses larmes aux yeux ; Black droit et révolté et… C'était tout.

« Lily. Lily n'est pas là. » annonça Adhonores.

« James non plus. » remarqua Pettigrow.

-o-

James et Lily avaient parcouru rapidement les couloirs vides du château. Cette partie du bâtiment avait à peine souffert de l'attaque, seule la désertion des portraits laissait entendre que le château subissait une attaque. Idée étrange, mais James se demandait où ils pouvaient tous s'être réfugiés. Est-ce qu'un portrait ressentait la douleur ou la peur ? Ou bien imitaient-ils aussi les émotions ?

Ils ignoraient où était le professeur Torr, ni même quel chemin il avait emprunté, mais qu'importait puisqu'ils connaissaient sa destination. Lily était à peu près sûre qu'ils le retrouveraient à l'endroit même où le château les avait conduit le professeur Dawn, Orpheo, Meredith et elle lorsqu'ils avaient passé la fameuse sortie de secours. « Poudlard nous avait donc mis sur le bon chemin. » Dans ce cas, le château avait ses préférés, remarqua James, car il avait écarté Sirius, Knight et Carolis.

Tout le long, ils craignirent de faire une mauvaise rencontre, mais ils atteignirent le parc sans avoir rencontré âme qui vive. Leur entrée dans le parc glaça les deux jeunes sorciers : ici non plus, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, juste des cadavres. Le clan des Sphinx de Jabal Sharshar avait été décimé.

Dissimulés sous la cape de camouflage de Lily, ils traversèrent aussi vite que possible le charnier. Ne sachant où poser leurs regards, ils fixèrent avec obstination leurs chaussures, quitte à tomber. Un instant, ils avaient songé à rebrousser chemin, partir en courant, fuir. Lily avait glissé sa main dans celle de James. James l'avait serrée, les yeux embués de larmes. Il espérait que Lily ne s'en apercevrait pas. Lily avait les yeux secs et serrait un peu plus fort la main de James à chaque nouveau corps.

« On y est ! » souffla Lily.

À une centaine de mètres, la bataille contre les Furies faisait rage. Lily et James s'accroupirent dans une dénivellation du terrain.

-o-

« Il faut aller les chercher ! s'écria Black.

– C'est impossible, répondit froidement Evergreen.

– Mais on ne peut quand même pas les laisser ! intervint Lupin.

– Il le faudra pourtant. »

Black se tourna avec colère vers Cousin Potter.

« Thomas, dis quelque chose !

– Sirius, nous avons une mission : vous conduire jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite.

– Et tu vas donc abandonner James ? C'est ton cousin, il est de ta famille !

– _Je sais_. »

Black resta un instant à regarder les deux adultes, mais aucun ne semblait vouloir changer d'avis. Il fit donc volte-face. Noham Evergreen bondit et le rattrapa par le col. Où, par les cornes de Belzébuth, comptait-il aller ?

« Je vais le chercher, _moi_. » s'emporta Black.

C'était tout à fait la chose à dire pour qu'Evergreen resserre un peu plus sa poigne sur le bras de Black. Black se débattit, jura, injuria. Mais comme rien n'y faisait, le Gryffondor frappa vicieusement le bras blessé d'Evergreen, qui le lâcha dans un cri de douleur. Black n'avait pas effectué trois enjambées qu'un sort ocre le frôla et s'écrasa sur le mur en face de lui. Les pierres prirent feu.

« Tu ne vas nulle part ! » tonna Potter.

Black s'arrêta, hésita. Thomas Potter avait relevé son pansement et plissait les yeux pour tenter de percevoir quelque chose.

« Je te jure, Sirius, que si tu fais un pas de plus dans cette direction, je te tire dans les jambes. Étant donné que j'y vois comme dans un chaudron, tu auras de la chance si j'atteins effectivement tes jambes. »

-o-

« Tu me sembles bien mal en point, Météra.

– Tu peux parler, Demi-Face !

Harry aurait bien été en peine de déterminer lequel semblait le plus éprouvé par le combat. Les blessures de Voldemort étaient impressionnantes et saignaient abondamment. Toutefois, ce qui impressionnait plus encore Harry était que Voldemort ne semblait pas souffrir. Météra, d'un autre côté, n'avait en apparence aucune blessure sérieuse, mais elle paraissait déjà bien éprouvée par son combat. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et devait s'appuyer sur son épée, comme s'il s'agissait d'une canne, pour garder l'équilibre.

Voldemort effleura l'os de sa mâchoire.

« Ça ? Ce n'est rien. Rien que je saurais réparer. Par contre, quand j'en aurai fini avec toi et ton fils, il n'y aura plus grand-chose à réparer.

– La folie des grandeurs te rend-elle sourd ou stupide ? Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? Il n'est _pas_ mon fils !

– Oh oui ! C'est vrai, il n'est pas ton 'fils' (Voldemort mima des doigts les guillemets). Faudra probablement que tu me le répètes encore, car, vois-tu, tu me feras difficilement croire que tu t'épuises à protéger un parfait inconnu. Même pour une Gryffondor, ce serait poussé la noblesse au rang de bêtise ! »

Météra sourit.

« Ne sous-estime jamais la bêtise des Gryffondor.

– Crois-moi Météra, je ne t'ai jamais sous-estimée. Il semblerait même que je t'ai surestimée. Pour tout te dire j'ai l'impression d'avoir été escroqué. On vantait tant tes qualités. Qualités de sorcière, de chef et même de mère. J'avais donc décidé de faire de toi ma 'Némésis'. Ne dit-on pas que la valeur du Héros se reconnaît à celle du Vilain ? Mais tu es loin de me valoir. En puissance, comme en stratégie. Pour ce qui est du plan maternel, là bien sûr… Donc, vois-tu, je suis déçu, déçu, déçu, déçu.

– Navrée.

– Oh, je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne contrôles pas ce qu'on dit de toi. Mais je vais être obligé de faire de toi un exemple, ainsi, dorénavant, on y réfléchira à deux fois avant de me proposer un _challenger_. » Voldemort éleva fièrement son arme. « Tu vois cette épée, Sans-Nom ? Elle a appartenu autrefois à mon ancêtre, le grand Salazar Serpentard. Mieux que ça ! Elle a été forgée pour lui.

– Fascinant !

– Je sens que tu meurs d'envie d'en savoir plus. Façon de parler, bien évidemment.

– Bien évidemment.

– Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée comment cela se faisait que quatre des plus grands sorciers de l'Histoire de Grande Bretagne soient apparus en même temps ? Un, deux, on peut l'expliquer. Mais quatre à une époque où les sorciers étaient isolés les uns des autres, tous perdus dans leurs petits villages, à pratiquer une magie de bas étage ? Cela est tout simplement incroyable !

– Ça me tient éveillée des nuits entières.

– En fait Salazar Serpentard, mon aïeul, répéta Voldemort (probablement de peur qu'on l'oublie), Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle et Godric Gryffondor étaient les élèves d'un même sorcier dont l'Histoire a oublié le nom. L'Histoire est parfois injuste et les disciples peu reconnaissants. Quand les quatre élèves sont devenus sorciers à leur tour, leur maître a offert à chacun d'entre eux une épée. C'était une autre époque ! L'épée de Godric Gryffondor est depuis toujours placée sous la garde du directeur de Poudlard, bastion des Gryffondor. L'épée de Poufsouffle a été perdue au cours des siècles et moisie probablement dans le garage d'un obscur sorcier qui s'en sert pour désherber son jardin. Quant à celle de Serdaigle, elle a été cachée par sa propriétaire, mais comme plus personne ne sait où, c'est comme si elle avait été également égarée. »

Harry remarqua que les lèvres de Météra bougeaient. Elle murmurait quelque chose mais Voldemort était trop absorbé par son petit discours pour le remarquer. Les Mangemorts accordaient une attention dévote aux paroles de Voldemort.

« L'épée de mon aïeul était gardée dans une annexe du ministère – celle que j'ai rasée –. Elle détient un grand pouvoir, contrairement à la vulgaire ferraille que tu as en main. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'irriguer en Magie, elle a la sienne. Et je pense même qu'elle possède une volonté. Fabuleux, non ? Vois-tu Météra, j'étais tellement guilleret de me mesurer à la grande Sans-Nom que je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de sortir le cadeau laissé par ce bon Grand-Pa' Salazar. Je pensais que tu lui ferais honneur. Je crois que je me figurais une espèce de _remake_ de la grande bataille qui opposa Serpentard à Gryff …

– Tu parles trop ! coupa Météra. »

Avant que personne n'ait pu faire un mouvement, la sorcière s'était jetée sur son ennemi. L'épée, levée au-dessus de sa tête, luisait d'un éclat verdâtre.

-o-

James reconnut tout de suite les Sorciers-Guerriers grâce à leurs capes grises. Ils étaient bloqués à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de Poudlard, tandis que quelques cinq ou six sorciers de la Défense affrontaient vaillamment une vingtaine de Furies. Il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas un matériau que leurs griffes ne puissent déchiqueter, excepté les parois translucides d'un dôme bleu. Avec une rage effrayante, deux furies tentaient d'éventrer la bulle de magie et, jusque dans leur cachette de fortune, James et Lily percevaient les crissements des deux magies qui s'opposaient. La surface du dôme se troublait, se gondolait, mais le sort tenait bon et gardait en son sein son précieux trésor, quel qu'il fût. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement cruel du goût de Lily dans ce dôme imperméablement élevé au milieu de ces sorciers qui se battaient à mort.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda James.

« On repère le professeur Torr et après… »

Après, ils verraient bien.

-o-

Comme Black ne manifestait plus aucune envie de s'élancer à la recherche de James Potter (éventuellement d'Evans), Thomas Potter s'approcha et ses mains tombèrent comme des chapes de plomb sur les épaules de Black. L'adolescent fit un mouvement pour se libérer, mais Thomas Potter ne le lâcha pas. Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules, comme des serres.

« Je ne le laisserai pas mourir. » déclara Black d'une voix enrouée par bien des émotions contraires.

Son regard fixait un point imaginaire, un peu au-dessus de l'épaule droite de son aîné.

« Il ne mourra pas ! » tempêta Thomas. « James ne va pas mourir, d'accord ? »

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir qui le jeune adulte essayait de convaincre : Black ou lui-même ?

Sirius Black releva la tête et fixa les yeux blessés de Thomas Potter. Peut-être que Thomas Potter détestait tout autant laisser son cousin derrière. Ses parents avaient été tués la nuit de Noël, son frère avait été sévèrement mordu par un loup-garou. Si quelqu'un comprenait l'angoisse de Sirius Black, c'était bien Thomas Potter. Black se détendit, il se rangeait à l'avis de Potter. Un instant, Draco crut que le Gryffondor allait flancher, mais le visage du garçon resta lisse, son regard déterminé.

Draco se demanda quelle aurait été sa réaction si son père avait été écorché sous ses yeux, si sa mère avait été réduite à l'état de marionnette-cadavre. Qu'aurait-il fait ? Qu'aurait-il ressenti ? Draco entrevit des détails de l'attitude de Sirius Black qui lui avaient jusque là échappés : la façon dont il se mordait les lèvres, les joues, sa respiration irrégulière, la tension dans ses épaules, ses bras. Les tremblements qui agitaient ses poings contractés, faisaient imperceptiblement entrechoquer ses genoux. Draco effleura le médaillon niché au fond de sa poche.

Ils n'étaient maintenant plus très nombreux. Une presque moitié. Pour la première fois, Draco douta de l'avenir. Est-ce que tout le monde allait s'en sortir ? Et ceux qui _devaient_ s'en sortir, survivraient-ils réellement à cette attaque ? Le futur et le passé étaient-ils vraiment irrémédiables ? Et lui, faisait-il parti de ce futur ? Après tout, en toute logique, rien n'empêchait qu'il meure ici, ou plutôt maintenant, en 1976. Sa mort ne déclencherait aucun cataclysme, pas même un frémissement du continuum machin-truc. Ses parents s'en remettraient probablement très vite. Seuls, peut-être, Crabbe et Goyle le regretteraient. Cette idée lui fit d'abord froid dans le dos, puis oppressa Draco. _Personne ne le regretterait._

« On va se dépêcher de vous amener dans la Forêt Interdite, déclara Thomas Potter, puis je repartirai chercher James et il se prendra le plus beau savon de sa…

– Vous avez entendu ? coupa Lupin, inquiet.

– Quoi ?

– Ton imagination te joue des tours, déclara Evergreen. C'est courant dans…

– Non, fit Lupin. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Adhonores en cherchant à percer l'obscurité du couloir.

– Je ne sais pas, mais ça se rapproche. »

La créature d'Adhonores gronda.

-o-

James souffla sur ses doigts gourds.

« Je suis gelé ! Je dois avoir la température interne d'un dragon, le souffle chaud en moins. »

Lily, trop absorbée par le combat qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, n'accorda pas une once de sympathie au pauvre James transi.

« Sans rire, Lily, tenta une nouvelle fois James, tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait vraiment froid ? Plus que tout à l'heure. »

« Il fait nuit et nous sommes allongés dans la neige. » souligna Lily avec impatience.

Lily n'avait pas froid, elle avait même trop chaud. La nervosité, l'excitation, la peur, les courses à travers le château, le parc avaient fait monter sa température interne au point où elle ne sentait plus les rigueurs de l'hiver. En cet instant, elle n'était pas immobile dans la neige sous une cape, elle était aux côtés du professeur Torr, elle l'encourageait, le prévenait, elle songeait aux sorts qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour l'aider, le couvrir, elle guettait le détail qui lui évoquerait sa vision.

James, lui, était bien sous la cape et il lui venait une angoisse. Cassandra avait enchanté sa cape pour qu'il n'ait jamais froid, il n'était donc pas censé être frigorifié. Pourtant, il se sentait geler jusqu'à la moelle et il n'avait pas éprouvé un tel froid depuis… James se redressa et regarda aux alentours.

Était-ce parce que James en avait parlé, mais Lily constata que maintenant elle tremblait de froid. Elle tressaillit quand James lui attrapa la main et tira sur son bras.

« Lily, on ne peut pas rester là ! »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Impressionnée par le ton de James et surtout par la terreur qu'elle entendait dans sa voix, Lily se leva et alors, elle les vit. Ombres tordues, ils cheminaient dans la nuit, sans toucher la neige, sans faire le moindre bruit. Lily serra la main de James. Ou peut-être ce fut lui qui serra la sienne.

-o-

Draco ne savait ce qui lui portait le plus sur les nerfs : les grondements de Pan ou bien cette attente stupide et silencieuse.

-o-

James regardait fasciné le cortège de Détraqueurs se déployer en arc de cercle. On aurait dit des fantômes ténébreux et leurs mouvements lents, coulants, aériens captivaient James. Ils étaient encore loin, les effets les plus néfastes déclenchés par leur présence ne se faisaient pas réellement sortir. Juste la baisse de température. « Tu… tu veux dire que les vrais sont… pires ? » avait bafouillé Peter.

« Bien évidemment ! » avait répondu Orpheo.

Maintenant que Lily avait de véritables Détraqueurs devant elle, elle comprenait ce qu'Orpheo avait voulu dire. Elle avait l'impression d'être une nageuse au milieu d'un banc de requins. Elle retenait son souffle. Et son regard. Elle était persuadée que si elle les fixait trop, ils finiraient par les repérer. Les créatures lui inspiraient une telle terreur qu'elle en avait la nausée. Fort heureusement, les Détraqueurs ne semblaient pas s'intéresser à eux.

« Lily, ça ne va pas ! »

« Quoi ? »

James devait être plus précis, il y avait tellement de choses qui n'allaient pas.

« La Défense ! Ils ne pourront pas tenir deux fronts à la fois. »

Ils avaient déjà du mal à en tenir un. Mais l'âme malmenée par les Détraqueurs, ils seraient des proies faciles pour les Furies.

-o-

« Vous les entendez maintenant ? » demanda Lupin.

Oh ! Bien sûr qu'ils les entendaient ! Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas percevoir ces bruits de pas. Lourds, cadencés et, surtout, de plus en plus proches.

« Allez ! On lève le camp ! ordonna Evergreen. On y va. Vite ! »

Personne ne se le fit répéter.

-o-

Bien sûr, James était parfaitement conscient que maîtriser une cohorte de Détraqueurs était bien au-delà de ses compétences. Que diable ! Il n'était même pas capable de faire face à l'illusion d'un Détraqueur. Mais est-ce que cela devait l'empêcher d'essayer ? À quinze ans, on n'était pas censé devenir un Animagus, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'essayer et de réussir.

« James, tu ne comptes pas vraiment défier seul tous ces Détraqueurs ? C'est de la folie, pas du courage ! »

Du haut de leur petit monticule, dissimulés dans les plis de la cape de Lily, James voyait plus clairement que jamais la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Poudlard. Et par conséquent toute la communauté de sorciers britanniques. Toute son enfance, il avait entendu dire que Poudlard était le cœur du monde sorcier et qu'il fallait donc un cerveau sain pour s'assurer de son bon fonctionnement. Voldemort était tout sauf un cerveau sain. Si les Sorciers-Guerriers n'entraient pas, Poudlard tomberait inévitablement dans les mains de Voldemort ce soir et eux mourraient. Or, James savait une chose avec certitude : ils ne mourraient pas ce soir.

« Lily, écoute, je sais que… »

Que savait-il au juste ? Que, oui, c'était de la folie et non du courage. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit de faire la différence entre les deux, mais un jour elle avait également ajouté que, parfois, les deux se confondaient intimement.

Lily glissa sa main dans celle de James.

« Je t'ai dit que les défier _seul_ était de la folie. »

-o-

La peur donnait des ailes, disait-on. Seulement, on n'héritait peut-être pas toujours des bonnes ailes. En l'occurrence, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir la puissance de vol d'un moineau quand il aurait fallu celle d'un albatros. Au moins.

« Plus vite ! Plus vite.

– On fait ce qu'on peut ! s'énerva Draco.

– Ils gagnent du terrain ! cria Black.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un sait au moins où on va ? demanda Pettigrow.

– Loin d'eux ! répondit Evergreen qui tirait Cousin Potter par le bras plus qu'il ne le guidait.

– Est-ce qu'on sait au moins qui sont ces 'eux' ? demanda Black.

– Si tu veux, tu peux attendre pour le savoir, répondit Draco. Mais dans ce cas, dégage de devant moi ! »

-o-

Voldemort examina la lame ébréchée de sa précieuse épée.

« Météra, je te jure sur la tête de mon ancêtre que je vais te prendre la tienne. Puis, je tuerai ton fils, ton mari et tous ces minables qui te tiennent lieu de famille. »

Il n'y avait aucune fureur, aucune haine dans le ton de Voldemort, juste une certitude glaçante qui donna la chair de poule à Harry. Météra ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle noua solidement un garrot autour de son bras droit, puis chassa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui balayaient son visage et gênaient sa vision.

« Vas-tu arrêter avec ton histoire d'héritier ! Je m'en moque éperdument. Tu pourrais être le descendant direct de Morgane ou la réincarnation de Circée que ça ne m'intéresserait pas davantage ! Et puis, crois-tu vraiment être le seul héritier de ce Serpentard ? En mille ans de naissances et de mariages, il doit y avoir des centaines d'héritiers de Serpentard et ils n'en font pas tout un chaudron. Alors lâche-moi avec ton 'héritier de Serpentard' ! »

Voldemort s'érafla le pouce et leva les yeux sur Météra. Le sang coula le long du fil de la lame. Il y eut un éclat lumineux qui obligea Harry à fermer les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, l'épée était intacte et les plaies de Voldemort se refermaient zébrant de gris la peau blanche. Harry avait mal à la tête à se taper le crâne contre les dalles en marbre de Poudlard.

« Très bien Météra, puisque te promettre sur le nom de mon ancêtre n'est pas assez bien pour toi, je vais jurer sur la Magie. »

Harry avait souvent entendu cette phrase revenir au cours de conversations diverses et variées : « Tu serais prêt à jurer sur la Magie ? », « Ça s'est passé ainsi, je peux te le jurer sur la Magie. » À sa façon, c'était une sorte de formule magique, car immédiatement la crédibilité de la personne cessait d'être mise en cause. Harry n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais, en fin de compte, personne ne jurait jamais.

-o-

Lily avait un plan. Pas le plan le plus élaboré et le plus certain qui soit, mais c'était un plan. Or ce simple mot de 'plan' avait l'étrange mais très efficace pouvoir de tranquilliser les esprits. Donc Lily était sereine. Dans une certaine mesure. Comme cela arrivait généralement, ce plan lui était venu par association d'idées. Alors qu'ils étaient accroupis l'un contre l'autre sous la cape d'invisibilité, Lily avait remarqué que sa baguette, posée juste devant elle, roulait sur le sol. Pas grand-chose, l'œuvre toute bête de la gravitation : le terrain était en pente et la baguette roulait. Sauf que la baguette ne descendait pas, mais remontait ! Elle remontait vers le poing de James dans laquelle était serrée une baguette. Le garçon n'en était probablement pas conscient, trop pris par ses pensées, mais les deux baguettes s'attiraient. Encore. Toujours. Lily avait alors songé au double cœur du Démonéros. Deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson. Plus fort. Lily pensa ensuite au travail d'équipe. Elle se souvint de cette course de traîneaux dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, comment il avait été plus simple d'en faire léviter un à deux. Le plan de Lily n'était pas très élaboré, mais c'était un plan.

James, pour sa part, n'avait pas de plan, juste cette certitude qu'aujourd'hui il ne mourrait pas. Lily argua que les certitudes n'étaient pas suffisantes pour créer un Patronus. Cette autre certitude eut raison de celle de James et il se rangea au plan de Lily. Ils laissèrent la force d'attraction que leurs baguettes exerçaient l'une sur l'autre agir. Les deux morceaux de bois se fondirent l'un dans l'autre, puis ils posèrent tous les deux une main sur le double manche.

« À trois… »

-o-

L'Aimond d'Adhonores fit volte-face si brusquement que Draco faillit bien le percuter. La Gryffondor se retourna à son tour et voulut poursuivre sa créature mais se cogna contre Draco. Ils en furent étourdis quelques secondes.

« Meredith ! Ne t'arrête pas ! »

Lupin saisit son amie par le bras et la força à reprendre sa course.

« Mais Pan… »

« … nous aide à gagner du temps. Il fait ça pour que tu sois en sécurité. »

La jeune fille sembla se ranger aux paroles de Lupin, mais quand ils entendirent des grognements et des hurlements, Adhonores voulut se soustraire à la poigne de Lupin. Il ne la lâcha pas. Elle se débattit.

« Remus, laisse-moi y aller. Remus !

– C'est trop dangereux.

– Pan a des soucis.

– Knight ! Aide-moi ! »

Quand il repenserait à cet instant, Draco se persuaderait qu'il avait agi par pur réflexe, que les automatismes de son éducation avait pris le dessus : on lui donnait un ordre d'une voix autoritaire (dans un moment où il n'avait pas tous ses esprits qui plus est), il obéissait. Mais sur le moment, quelle que fût la raison, Draco saisit le bras droit de Meredith Adhonores, tandis que Lupin s'emparait du gauche et les deux garçons entraînèrent la jeune fille contre sa volonté. Il fallait rattraper les autres et distancer les poursuivants, mettre à profit le temps que leur donnait l'Aimond.

Plus ils s'éloignaient, plus Adhonores se débattait et appelait la créature. On aurait dit une petite fille qui appelait sa mère. D'ailleurs, peut-être l'imagina-t-il, mais Draco fut persuadé d'avoir entendu un 'maman' désespéré. Puis le corps de Meredith se raidit, elle bascula la tête en arrière, et un cri affreux sortit de sa bouche. Cela n'avait rien d'humain et glaça Draco d'épouvante. Adhonores ne se débattit plus, ne courut d'ailleurs pas davantage, véritable poupée de chiffons, les deux garçons durent la porter.

-o-

James et Lily dirent bien la formule en même temps et il y eut bien quelque chose qui s'échappa des deux baguettes inextricablement jointes. Quelque chose, une créature immonde et changeante. Le Patronus semblait dans l'incapacité de fixer sa forme. Il s'étirait, se rétractait. Il avait tantôt un museau, tantôt un bec. Massif avec des petites ailes, oiseau à pattes gigantesques, parfois à plumes, parfois à poils. Il avançait comme il pouvait, volait, courait sur deux, quatre et parfois trois pattes. Il trébuchait puis reprenait sa course vers les Détraqueurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Lily, catastrophée.

« Je ne sais pas trop. On dirait que nos deux magies sont en lutte pour avoir la maîtrise du sort. »

En théorie, l'idée de Lily était bonne, mais dans la pratique… Créer un Patronus avec deux magies, ce n'était pas exactement le même acte que soulevez un traîneau. Le Patronus était ce qu'il y avait de plus personnels, il naissait de souvenirs intimes, empruntait une forme qui n'avait de sens que pour celui qui lançait le sort. Il était en fin de compte normal que cela échoue.

Le Patronus atteignit tant bien que mal les Détraqueurs. Les créatures cauchemardesques s'agitèrent, s'éloignèrent puis tombèrent tous sur le monstrueux Patronus et la magie fut absorbée. Les Détraqueurs reprirent leur progression, mais avec un petit détour : ils avançaient maintenant dans la direction de James et Lily.

Les jambes de James cédèrent et il s'avachit sur le sol enneigé. Le sang lui battait aux tempes, il était fourbu, sa vue était trouble. Lancer ce sort l'avait vidé de toute énergie. Il pensa à la bague que Lily lui avait offerte et regretta de l'avoir laissée au doigt de Silver Knight. Lily se tenait droite, un peu essoufflée, elle luttait contre la peur avec toute sa raison. Cette fois-ci il fallait faire un Patronus, pas pour aider la Défense, mais pour se sauver.

« James, il faut encore essayer.

– À quoi bon ? On ne fait pas un Patronus comme…

– Est-ce que tu as une meilleure solution ? » coupa Lily.

James regarda les Détraqueurs qui lévitaient dans leur direction. Il savait que dans quelques minutes, peut-être secondes, la présence de ces créatures se ferait drastiquement sentir sur son moral et bien pire encore. Il se releva et posa la main sur celle de Lily qui tenait toujours fermement la double baguette.

« Il faudrait au moins que l'on invoque un même souvenir. Quelque chose de fort.

– On n'a pas beaucoup de souvenirs en commun, remarqua Lily.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit obligé que ce soit un souvenir du passé. »

Lily aurait bien aimé réfléchir un peu au sens de la phrase de James, étudier sa physionomie mais il n'y avait pas le temps : les Détraqueurs les encerclaient. Le souvenir le plus fort qu'elle avait en commun avec James ? Facile ! Il avait même un nom : Harry.

James et Lily lancèrent d'une même voix le sort.

-o-

Ce fut à l'expression défaite de Météra que Harry comprit que quelque chose de grave était en train de se jouer. Même les Mangemorts ne semblaient pas tranquilles. De derrière leurs masques, ils se dévisageaient les uns et les autres avec inquiétude, incapables de prendre une décision. Voldemort écarta le col de sa tunique.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » s'écria Météra. Elle voulut se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids. Elle menaça le Mage Noir de son épée. « Je t'interdis de faire ça ! »

Voldemort émit un petit rire grinçant. Sans la moindre hésitation, le regard bien planté dans celui de Météra, il grava d'un ongle acéré un signe sanglant entre ses clavicules.

« Je jure que je tuerai Météra la Sans-Nom, son mari, son fils, ses descendants. Je jure de tous les traquer, de les faire souffrir mille morts. Je déchiquetterai leurs corps et j'enverrai les morceaux à chaque sorcier de Grande Bretagne. » De petites flammes turquoises s'élevèrent de la blessure que Voldemort venait de s'infliger. Quand elles s'éteignirent, il ne restait sur la peau plus qu'une fine cicatrice bleutée.

« Est-ce que tu préfères ce serment, grande Météra ? Le trouves-tu plus digne de toi ? »

Météra ne répondit pas. Elle fixait avec horreur Voldemort qui se gargarisait de l'expression de la sorcière.

« Toi, l'orpheline, la Sans-Nom de Poudlard, qui a toujours voulu une famille, je vais prendre un très grand plaisir à détruire celle que tu t'es finalement construite. Est-ce qu'on appelle ça de l'ironie ? Je ne sais jamais. »

Harry sentit l'air lui manquer, la tête lui tournait. Il venait d'assister au début de tout. Il était orphelin à cause de ce moment. Il se laissa tomber mais il n'y avait pas assez de place dans son abri pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Il lui revint en mémoire l'illustration d'une cage dans laquelle on enfermait au Moyen Âge les criminels : trop étroite pour s'y allonger et trop basse pour s'y tenir debout.

Météra tenta une attaque que Voldemort para avec une facilité insultante.

« Tu te ridiculises devant ton fils. »

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! »

Les épées, lame contre lame, émettaient des éclairs.

« Ah oui ? Et comment comptes tu m'en empêcher ? Tu veux me tuer ? » Voldemort éclata de rire. « Dans ton état, tu n'es même plus en mesure de tuer un Aspirant Mangemort. Et puis j'ai juré, c'est très mal d'être parjure. »

L'expression de Météra changea. La sorcière recula, planta son épée dans le sol et retira ses gants. Il y avait quelque chose de résolu dans son regard qui alerta la vigilance de Harry.

« Sais-tu pourquoi autrefois on gardait son nom secret et pourquoi on en privait ses adversaires ? »

Météra essuya le sang qui coulait d'une de ses nombreuses blessures. Elle observa un instant ses mains poisseuses et rouges.

« Pour leur retirer un pouvoir. » continua-t-elle.

Voldemort fronça ses arcades sourcilières dépourvues de sourcils.

« Un pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? »

« Tu le sais très bien, puisque c'est pour cette raison que tu gardes le tien caché. »

L'attitude de Voldemort se modifia aussitôt. Adieu le petit air de supériorité. Il saisit à deux mains son épée.

« Tu ne peux rien contre moi, _Sans Nom_ ! »

« Il y a une petite erreur de calcul, répliqua Météra avec calme. J'ai un nom : Potter. »

-o-

Draco avait perdu tout sens de l'orientation. Il ignorait où ils se dirigeaient, même s'il y avait réellement une direction. Il se contentait de courir à la même vitesse de Lupin et de bien tenir Adhonores. Une fois encore, il se demanda bien pourquoi il aidait le loup-garou. Ce soir, il agissait en dépit de son caractère naturel, de ce qui jusque là avaient toujours été ses convictions. Quand cette nuit s'achèverait enfin, il réfléchirait à tout ça. Devant eux, on bifurqua brusquement sur la droite et ils se retrouvèrent dans une salle toute lumière éteinte.

« Qui va là ? » demanda une voix caverneuse tandis que des points lumineux s'allumaient dans l'obscurité.

On pouvait toujours espérer qu'il s'agissait juste de veilleuses, mais Draco en doutait fortement. Mieux valait maintenant donner la bonne réponse.

-o-

Il y eut une lumière éblouissante qui obligea James à détourner les yeux. Lily ne cilla pas. Les Détraqueurs qui les avaient totalement encerclés arrêtèrent net leur progression. Un Patronus solide, défini et étincelant jaillit des deux baguettes.

Malgré ses courtes pattes et sa lourde forme, l'animal d'argent se déplaçait avec légèreté et célérité.

« Un lézard ! » souffla Lily.

Un _très gros_ lézard songea James. Au moins un iguane ou un varan et, si on ne lui avait pas dit et répété que les Patroni n'étaient jamais des créatures magiques, James se serait même laisser tenter par une autre possibilité.

Le Patronus créa une véritable panique au sein des Détraqueurs qui tentèrent de lui échapper en s'éparpillant, mais le Patronus les traqua tous. Quand il eut repoussé les Détraqueurs jusque dans les ténèbres, il revint docilement vers James et Lily. James tendit la main vers l'animal argenté, sans réelle raison, peut-être pour s'assurer de son existence. Le Patronus se dissipa sous les doigts de James. Sa main resta quelques secondes suspendue dans le vide avant de retomber le long de son corps.

« _À terre !_ » ordonna quelqu'un avec les accents de la Voix Persuasive.

De toute façon, James n'aurait pu rester debout bien longtemps : ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus vraiment.

-o-

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda une nouvelle fois la voix. Répondez maintenant ou nous faisons feu ! »

C'était de ces situations où personne n'ose bouger, ou dire un mot, de peur que tout se précipite pour le pire. Seulement Draco avait reconnu la voix. Il fit semblant de raffermir sa prise sur Adhonores et se pencha vers Lupin.

« Je crois qu'il s'agit de Maugrey, lui souffla-t-il discrètement.

– Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

– J'en suis sûr. »

Cette voix, il ne pouvait la confondre avec aucune autre. Lupin planta ses yeux ambre dans ceux de Draco. Était-ce un effet de son imagination, mais un instant il lui sembla qu'ils luisaient dans l'obscurité.

« Maugrey Fol-Œil est-ce vous ? demanda Lupin. Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard. »

L'audace du loup-garou surprit Draco.

« Baissez les baguettes ! » ordonna l'Auror.

Evergreen matérialisa une sphère lumineuse qui éclaira timidement la pièce et ses occupants.

« Pas de lumière ! » s'exclama-t-on furieusement.

La sphère explosa dans un petit 'ploc'.

« Vous allez nous faire repérer ! s'exclama Fol-Œil. Vous croyez que nous sommes dans le noir parce que ça fait plus intime ? Et puis baissez-vous !

Ils s'approchèrent à demi courbé des sorciers de la Défense (dans le peu de temps que la sphère de lumière avait brillé, Draco en avait compté quatre).

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Maugrey à Evergreen. Je pensais que vous deviez trouver l'autre ouverture. Et c'est quoi cette ribambelle de boutonneux ? Vous pensez que vous avez le temps de faire du baby-sitting ?

– Nous avons trouvé l'ouverture et signalé sa position, répliqua Evergreen. Quant à ces quelques brebis égarées, elles ont été lâchées par leur berger.

– Et vous n'avez pas eu le cœur de les abandonner aux loups. Compris, marmonna Maugrey. » Le regard de Fol-Œil s'arrêta sur Black puis sur Draco. « Toujours de ce monde ? » Il ne semblait ni rassuré ni content. Juste un état de fait.

« Où est Henry ? » demanda Black.

Maugrey haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons été séparés. »

« Taisez-vous ! s'exclama un sorcier. Y en a qui essaient de se concentrer ! »

Les yeux de Draco s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et il discerna un peu mieux le contour des objets qui les entouraient. Il reconnut le gymnase avec ses agrès et ses grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le parc de Poudlard. Il s'appuya contre un cheval d'arçon et goûta à cet instant de répit. À côté de lui, Lupin, aidé de Pettigrow, installa aussi confortablement que possible Adhonores. Elle se laissait totalement faire, comme une petite fille. Son regard était vide. Lupin lui parlait doucement, essuyait ses larmes, la berçait, lissait ses cheveux et lui assurait que tout s'arrangerait.

Une odeur d'ozone emplissait de plus en plus la pièce et donnait le tournis. Un sorcier, celui qui avait réclamé le silence, était assis en tailleurs, la tête penchée en avant. Le pouce et l'index de la main gauche appuyés sur les paupières. Dans la main droite, il faisait tressauter quelques menus objets qui s'entrechoquaient clairement. Tout le monde se taisait et Draco percevait les murmures que l'homme laissait échapper, mais n'en comprenait pas le sens.

« Je les vois ! » s'exclama le sorcier.

-o-

James et Lily s'aplatirent sur le sol, sans se poser la moindre question. La Voix Persuasive n'aurait jamais le pouvoir d'un Imperium, mais quand elle vous tombait dessus par surprise, il était difficile d'y résister. Un sort siffla à leurs oreilles et s'écrasa contre un arbre, qu'il traversa de part en part

« Bien évité ! »

Le professeur Eternat se tenait à quelques pas d'eux, les bras croisés et une sphère de lumière au-dessus de son épaule droite. Il les observait tranquillement, comme un grand méchant loup observe deux agneaux qu'il sait pouvoir croquer quand bon lui semblera. James et Lily, nez dans la neige, n'osaient pas bouger, mi-terrifiés, mi-prisonniers de l'ordre lancé. Eternat eut un geste mou de la main, qui mit James aux aguets. Mais le Mangemort envoyait juste la sphère de lumière flotter au-dessus de James. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, eh bien. » Le Mangemort se frotta pensivement le menton. « Voilà un retournement de situation auxquels je ne m'attendais pas du tout, je le confesse humblement. »

Un sort s'écrasa juste devant les pieds d'Eternat. Le Mangemort recula précipitamment. James tourna la tête dans la direction d'où venait le sort et vit une silhouette courir dans leur direction. Pendant quelques secondes, James se demanda de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas un autre ennemi.

« S'il te plaît Ethan, soupira théâtralement Eternat, ne me sors pas une phrase téléphonée, type 'tu ne les toucheras pas' ou 'je t'empêcherai de leur faire du mal'. Je sais que la situation s'y prête mais j'en ai ma claque des clichés ! Mais je dois reconnaître que tu es meilleur prof que je ne le pensais. Je viens tranquillement prendre connaissance de l'identité de l'auteur d'un si beau Patronus et je découvre deux gamins. Deux gamins qui, aux dernières nouvelles, étaient pour l'un entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et pour l'autre quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite. Jeune fille, tu as d'ailleurs été bien mal avisée de la quitter. » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Lily.

Lily attrapa la main de James et serra. Fort. Orpheo était entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était d'Orpheo dont Eternat parlait, pas James. Ils se ressemblaient tellement que le Mangemort les avait confondus.

« Tu parles trop ! décréta le professeur Torr sans la moindre émotion dans la voix. »

Sans autre préambule, il décocha un sort qui frappa Eternat en plein torse et le fit voler sur plusieurs mètres. Le professeur Torr en profita pour s'adresser à James et Lily, l'œil noir.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû me suivre !

– Nous… commença Lily.

– Ne restez pas là ! » la coupa-t-il et il les poussa sans ménagement. Ils trébuchèrent au début, puis retrouvèrent l'équilibre. Ils gravirent la butte à toutes jambes, s'aplatirent dans la neige et braquèrent leurs regards vers le combat imminent. Ils ne s'étaient pas aperçus qu'ils tenaient toujours la main de l'autre.

-o-

Voldemort eut un mouvement de recul inquiet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent énormément et, dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait pu trouver la mimique de surprise de Voldemort cocasse. Le Mage Noir se reprit bien vite.

« Quand bien même tu as un nom, tu ne peux rien contre moi sorcière : tu ne connais pas le mien. »

S'il ne s'agissait que de ça, songea Harry, il pourrait bien dévoiler la réelle identité de Voldemort. C'était un élément sur lequel il serait plus que ravi de faire la lumière. Météra éclata de rire.

« Tu es tellement sûr que ton petit secret ne sera jamais percé. » Météra jeta un regard condescendant à son ennemi. « Tu as toujours été si sûr de toi, _Tom_. »

Plus la moindre trace de surprise sur les traits de Voldemort, mais de l'horreur. Un murmure s'éleva des rangs bien ordonnés des Mangemorts. Un sourire moqueur étirait les lèvres sèches de Météra.

« Comment… ? bafouilla Voldemort. Tu bluffes, comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Personne ne sait. Toutes les traces… »

« … ont été effacées ? Oui, les traces écrites, les documents, les papiers administratifs. Tu as été très prudent. Très prudent, convint-elle. Impossible de savoir qui était réellement Voldemort. Tu n'as effectivement rien laissé au hasard : tu utilises un pseudonyme, tes acolytes sont masqués et les quelques rares de rares victimes qui survivent sont incapables de formuler un témoignage cohérent. »

Peu à peu, l'air horrifié de Voldemort s'effaça et fut remplacé par une expression de contentement, de fierté même.

« J'ai appris de mes prédécesseurs.

– Tu as toujours été un malin.

– Alors comment as-tu su ? Ne me dis surtout pas que je n'ai pas changé depuis toutes ces années, sourit Voldemort. »

Harry eut la chair de poule. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle expression sur l'horrible visage de Voldemort.

« La façon que tu as de t'adresser à moi. »

Le sourire de Voldemort s'accrut.

« Tu n'as jamais été la dernière des imbéciles. »

Les longs cheveux de Météra s'envolèrent et lui firent comme une auréole sombre. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent, jusqu'à devenir complètement noir.

« Moi, Météra Hérédis Potter, j'en appelle au sang qui a coulé. » Sa voix était sépulcrale et les mots roulaient dans sa gorge comme des graviers. « Que soit maudit le nom de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Que celui qui cherche à détruire ma famille soit détruit par elle. Plus notre sang coulera plus fort il deviendra. »

« Jamais tu ne me battras sorcière. » cria Voldemort pour couvrir la voix de Météra qui s'amplifiait un peu plus à chaque mot.

Épée au poing, Voldemort se jeta sur Météra, qui n'eut que le temps d'élever un mur de protection. Voldemort trancha le sortilège sans la moindre difficulté. Météra voulut lui assener un coup, Voldemort l'évita et, sans un instant d'hésitation, passa son épée au travers du corps de la sorcière.

Météra eut un spasme, cracha du sang. Elle chancela, manqua de chuter mais se rattrapa au dernier moment à l'épaule de Voldemort. Ils se fixèrent un instant, sans dire un mot, puis Voldemort, d'un geste rapide, retira l'épée du corps de Météra. La sorcière tomba à genoux, les mains pressées contre le ventre.

« C'est donc ainsi que meurent les héros. » Voldemort s'accroupit. « As-tu une dernière volonté ? »

Météra murmura des mots inaudibles.

« Que dis-tu ? »

Météra releva la tête et se fendit d'un étrange sourire.

« Je dis que le nom des Potter est dorénavant pour toi, Tom, synonyme de mort. Ne t'approche pas d'eux si tu ne veux pas qu'ils t'éliminent.

– L'agonie te fait perdre…

– Ainsi s'achève ma malédiction. _Hoc valo, sic jubeo, sit pro ratione voluntas._ »

Il y eut un bruit assourdissant, comme si le tonnerre éclatait juste au-dessus de leurs têtes. Voldemort fut soufflé par un vent terrible et s'en alla rouler dans un fatras de tissu noir. Météra s'avachit sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

-o-

Lily observait avec inquiétude son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme charmant et plutôt bel homme mais en cet instant elle le trouvait effroyablement laid. Son expression s'était figée en un masque de haine furieuse, accentuée par les mouvements nerveux de sa mâchoire inférieure. Une lueur mauvaise luisait dans ses yeux rétrécis en deux fentes et il émanait de sa personne une écœurante odeur de soufre que le vent propageait tout autour de lui. Torr avait le poing crispé sur une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne et qu'il avait dû ramasser. Cette pensée troubla Lily plus que la situation ne l'exigeait.

Eternat se releva et tira de sa ceinture une étrange épée qui semblait sans consistance et qui provoqua chez Lily une réaction instinctive d'horreur.

« Une épée de la Négation ! s'exclama James. C'était donc lui le Mangemort qui nous avait attaqués à Pré-au-Lard ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Eternat attaqua le premier. Torr plongea sur le côté, roula sur lui-même et se releva avec une agilité déconcertante.

« Rapide ! commenta Eternat d'une voix glaciale.

– Trop lent, répondit placidement Torr.

– Arrogant ! »

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Eternat.

« Je sens que je vais prendre un plus grand plaisir à te tuer que j'en ai eu à transpercer ta petite amie. Et tu sais quoi ? C'était tendre comme du beurre ! »

L'expression de Torr se ferma davantage, tandis que sa baguette bleuissait de façon inquiétante. Eternat adopta une position de défense, baguette dans la main gauche et épée dans la main droite.

« Le professeur Dawn est morte ? » fit James. Il était plus interdit que catastrophé. Comment le professeur Dawn pouvait être morte ? N'était-elle pas une des plus grandes duellistes du monde ? Un crétin de prof de Vol renégat ne devrait pas avoir le dessus sur elle. C'était impossible. Inconvenant même. « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle est morte ? » insista James.

Lily ne dit mot. Il y avait à peine quelques jours, dans la chaleur des serres, elle s'était plainte auprès du professeur Dawn de mourir dans six ans. Six ans, c'était tellement peu ! C'était quasiment demain. Comment pouvait-elle savoir que le professeur Dawn, elle, n'avait plus que quelques jours ? Lily se sentait coupable, peut-être plus que triste et cela ne faisait qu'accroître davantage sa culpabilité. Ne pouvait-elle pas être catastrophée comme James ?

Et le combat commença vraiment. Les professeurs Torr et Eternat se lançaient des sorts, les évitaient, les contraient. James et Lily regardaient sans oser proférer un mot ni bouger un muscle, de peur de briser quelque chose et que tout d'un coup tout se détraque. Les moulinets d'épée obligeaient Torr à se tenir à l'écart. Eternat se montrait moins offensif, il laissait Torr venir à lui, mais ses contre-attaques étaient fulgurantes.

« Mais pourquoi le professeur Torr s'approche-t-il autant ? »

« Pour le blesser, répondit James. »

Mais il aurait dû dire 'pour le tuer'.

-o-

Lindsay Hannah était un sorcier qui avait le pouvoir de voir tout ce qu'il désirait, quelles que soient la distance ou la taille. Malgré les grandes baies vitrées du gymnase, les sorciers de la Défense commandés par Maugrey Fol-Œil ne pouvaient observer la bataille que se livraient les Aurors qui tentaient d'entrer dans l'enceinte du château et les Mangemorts qui tentaient de les en empêcher. Difficile dès lors de prendre des décisions ou de mettre au point une stratégie.

Hannah répondit à toutes les questions de Maugrey, décrivit le cadre, les positions des deux camps, la puissance de feu… Mais la question qui préoccupait surtout l'Auror était le nombre de Mangemort. Hannah hésita : douze ? treize ? Il n'arrivait pas à le déterminer de manière certaine. « Treize ou douze, remarqua un des sorciers, ça ne faisait pas beaucoup de différence, c'était toujours trop ! » La confusion de Hannah venait de la présence d'une gamine sur le champ de bataille. Alors la rumeur était vrai, marmonna le quatrième, les Mangemorts recrutaient bien des mineurs. Sauf que celle-là n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être du côté des Mangemort, intervint Hannah. Elle se débattait comme un sphinx.

« Comment est-elle ? demanda Draco, la voix un peu serrée par l'émotion.

– Pas épaisse, blonde, mèches noires, visage tuméfié.

– C'est Carolis ! s'exclama Black. Ça doit être elle ! Ça ne peut être qu'elle ! Est-ce qu'elle a un bras blessé ? Lequel était-ce ?

– Le droit, répondit Draco.

– Alors c'est votre Carolis.

– Qui est Carolis ? demanda Maugrey.

– Moïra Carolis, une camarade, répondit Lupin.

– Une amie, ajouta Black. Elle a été enlevée par des Mangemorts.

– Que fait-on ? demanda un sorcier. S'ils ont un otage, on ne peut pas…

– On les charge, coupa Maugrey. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fol-Œil.

« Et la gamine ? » demanda le quatrième sorcier, car le troisième n'osait rien dire. Draco retint sa respiration.

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas charger ! s'exclama avec horreur Pettigrow.

– Nous devons absolument prendre le contrôle de cette ouverture.

– Quitte à sacrifier une vie ? » demanda Black avec colère.

Fol-Œil posa un regard paternaliste sur l'adolescent.

« Quitte à sacrifier une vie. Dans l'état actuel des choses, rien n'est plus important que Poudlard. » déclara-t-il avec un calme glaçant. Puis il se tourna vers les trois autres sorciers. « Prêts ? » Les jeunes sorciers se regardaient horrifiés.

« Mais quel genre de Gentils êtes vous ? » s'emporta Draco.

« Le genre qui a une guerre à remporter. » répondit froidement Maugrey Fol-Œil.

Draco tremblait d'une rage qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Le point de vue de Maugrey se tenait, il était parfaitement logique. Quand on était chef de guerre, ce qui comptait c'était la victoire et qu'importait les dommages collatéraux et les victimes. Draco le savait très bien, toute son enfance, il avait lu des mémoires de chef de guerre moldus comme sorciers. Il savait aussi que sa survie dépendait de celle de la Défense et la survie de la Défense dépendait des renforts. La logique avait toujours été souveraine pour Draco. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

« Alors dans ce cas, débrouillez-vous pour récupérer Moïra. » dit calmement Lupin.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit l'abominable Auror que Draco détestait maintenant plus que jamais.

– Moïra n'est pas n'importe quelle blondinette et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a été enlevée.

– Tu as toute mon attention.

– Moïra est une Grindelwald.

– Comment t'appelles-tu, gamin ?

– Remus Lupin. »

L'Auror fronça les sourcils, ce qui déforma horriblement son visage. « Remus Lupin. » répéta-t-il, comme s'il cherchait à graver dans un coin de sa mémoire ce nom. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et découvrit des dents de loup qui horrifièrent Malfoy. Le regard de Lupin s'obscurcit et il découvrit ses dents dans une mimique de sourire effrayant.

« Tu viens de marquer un point, Remus Lupin. » déclara-t-il finalement.

Draco vit le changement d'attitude au sein des sorciers.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda le troisième sorcier.

– En aucun cas, nous devons laisser les Anamapas entre les mains des Mangemorts.

– Quatre contre douze ? s'exclama le quatrième sorcier. Nous n'étions déjà pas assez nombreux, même avec l'effet de surprise. Mais maintenant qu'il faut en plus exécuter un sauvetage, cela relève du suicide !

– De plus, s'ils voient que les choses sont perdues, ils tueront la gamine ! Comme nous, ils la préféreront morte que dans nos mains, intervint Hannah.

– Nous ne sommes plus quatre, contra Maugrey. Nous avons sous la main deux sorciers et une poignée d'apprentis.

– Vous voulez dire que… commença Black.

– Sûrement pas ! intervint Potter. Il est hors de question que vous embarquiez les gamins dans cette histoire ! Ils ne savent pas se battre. Ils ne seront que de la chair à Avada Kedavra !

– J'ai pourtant entendu dire qu'ils recevaient des cours de Duels, répliqua Maugrey.

– Oui, nous en avons reçus. Nous pouvons nous battre, s'exclama Black.

– J'ai dit non ! Vous voulez des cibles, je vais vous en donner, Maugrey. Mais je ne laisserai jamais les gamins prendre part à cette guerre ! »

Maugrey tenta d'instaurer un duel de regard, mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas normal.

« Vos yeux ?

– Je suis quasiment aveugle.

– Ce qui signifie que vous allez également vous dérober ?

– Vos cibles vous les voulez ou non ?

– Bien sûr.

– Noham, j'aimerais passer une commande. »

Evergreen poussa un soupir.

-o-

« _Accio_ baguette. »

Torr s'empara crânement de la baguette de son adversaire. James poussa un petit cri de victoire. Eternat lâcha un juron et se reprit aussitôt.

« Ne fais pas le fier-à-bras, Ethan. Celle-ci n'était même pas la mienne. » Eternat tira de sa poche une seconde baguette.

James tapa du poing sur l'herbe gelée. Torr ne fut en rien perturbé par le petit effet de manche du Mangemort. Et pour cause : toute son attention se portait sur la baguette qu'il venait de récupérer. Il l'observa longuement puis, dans un rire qui surprit tout le monde, il lança au loin la baguette qu'il avait déjà en main. Et, armé de cette nouvelle baguette, il adopta une position offensive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire ? demanda Lily. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas gardé l'autre ? Ce n'est pas mieux d'avoir deux baguettes ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec deux baguettes. »

De tout ce qu'elle avait acquis dans le monde Sorcier, sa baguette était l'objet que Lily chérissait le plus. Il lui avait toujours semblé que les sorciers manifestaient le même attachement pour leurs baguettes. Mais le professeur Torr venait de se débarrasser de la sienne comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bout de bois. Une baguette ou une autre, aucune différence pour lui. Si ça se trouvait, c'était une énième baguette dont il venait de se défaire. Avait-il perdu la sienne, celle parfaite pour lui ? Ou bien était-il possible qu'un sorcier ne trouve jamais la baguette qui lui convienne parfaitement ? Lily avait toujours trouvé particulièrement étrange que Torr ait autant de mal à maîtriser sa baguette, comme si elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Plus qu'étrange en fait, perturbant. Ollivander n'avait-il pas dit que c'était un fait parfaitement inimaginable ? Et c'était au nom de ce grand prinicipe, qu'il avait retourné tout son magasin pour dénicher la baguette qui correspondrait parfaitement à Lily.

« Lily, souffla James, tu ne trouves pas que les sorts de Torr sont plus précis et plus puissants ? J'ai l'impression que cette baguette lui réussit plutôt bien. »

Eternat s'en était également aperçu car il était beaucoup plus soigneux dans ses attaques et ses défenses. Son insupportable petit sourire en coin avait disparu et il se servait davantage de sa baguette : il ne pouvait plus se contenter seulement de contre-attaquer, il devait attaquer. Il fallait briser le rythme de Torr, le forcer à reculer, à perdre sa concentration. James reconnaissait bien le style de Cosmo Eternat, le champion de Quidditch qui avait permis de ramener une coupe qui jusque là avait continuellement échappé aux Anglais. Il se battait comme il volait.

« _Atra flabra_. »

Le sort atteignit Torr en pleine poitrine et le mit à terre. Eternat ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Il fut immédiatement sur lui et enfonça son épée brumeuse dans la main gauche de Torr. Le sorcier hurla de douleur.

James s'était levé. Lily avait crié.

« Et maintenant, la paire est complète ! » exulta Eternat, tandis que Torr, à ses pieds, convulsait.

« James, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ? »

« Il annihile la magie de Torr en lui transperçant son centre magique avec son épée de la Négation. »

Eternat croisa le regard de James. D'un geste nonchalant, il retira son épée de la main de Torr et leva une baguette menaçante vers les deux adolescents.

-o-

Harry fut soufflé comme un fétu de paille par cette soudaine bourrasque. La tête lui tournait encore un peu quand il se releva et ses premiers pas furent quelque peu hasardeux. Les Mangemorts ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention : ils s'étaient tous précipités vers Voldemort. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de Météra. Elle avait le teint grisâtre et ses cheveux noirs et défaits tranchaient sur la neige.

« Madame, madame. » cria-t-il, paniqué. Il aurait voulu la secouer mais n'osait pas la toucher.

Météra ouvrit les yeux. Harry sentit son estomac se contracter et une boule lui bloquer la trachée. La sorcière avait le même regard éteint que Diggory. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry. Météra essaya de parler, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle referma les yeux.

-o-

Il fallait être honnête : c'était plus du réflexe que du vrai courage, mais quand Lily vit la baguette d'Eternat s'embraser, elle plongea sur James. Ils roulèrent jusqu'au bas du talus, dans une mêlée de bras et de jambes.

« Il ne faut pas rester là ! Nous devons aller dans la Forêt Interdite, comme le professeur Torr le voulait. » s'écria-t-elle.

Lily eut un pincement au cœur en évoquant le nom de son professeur. Le grand malheur qu'elle avait entrevu était advenu. Lily se perdit dans le méandre de l'hypothèse. Si jamais elle n'avait pas décidé de faire faux bond aux autres, si elle n'avait pas obligé James à la suivre, alors les conditions de sa vision n'auraient pas été rassemblées et peut-être tout cela ne se serait jamais réalisé. Si elle n'avait rien su, alors rien ne se serait produit.

James tira sur son bras et la ramena dans la réalité. Il avait le doigt tendu vers le lieu où leurs deux professeurs venaient de s'affronter et Lily constata que, contre toute attente, le professeur Torr se relevait. Eternat considérait son adversaire avec désinvolture : il n'était plus d'aucune menace pour lui. Encore groggy par le coup qui lui avait été porté, le professeur Torr tendit sa baguette vers Eternat, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ce dernier.

« _Atra flabra_. »

Réponse du sorcier au Mangemort : Eternat fut balayé par le même sort qu'il avait lancé à Torr. James et Lily s'entreregardèrent avec incompréhension : après le coup qu'il avait reçu, le professeur Torr ne devrait plus être capable de lancer le moindre sort.

« Si tu cherches mon centre, il faut viser bien plus haut ! » cria Torr. Il releva les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et découvrit son front. « C'est là, en plein front, que tu dois frapper ! »

Il haletait de fatigue mais aussi de rage. Il tendit sa baguette, mais ses jambes le trahirent et il tomba sur le sol.

« Crois bien que c'est la dernière fois que je commets pareille erreur. » articula difficilement Eternat.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux à terre, dans des positions plus ou moins assises, ils levèrent leurs baguettes.

Torr décocha son sort le premier, mais pas exactement celui auquel s'attendaient James et Lily.

« _Expecto Patronum_. »

-o-

« Noham est un illusionniste, expliqua Potter. Il vous fera apparaître tout ce que vous voudrez.

– Eh là ! tenta d'intervenir Evergreen.

– Tout ce que je veux ? répéta Maugrey. J'ai l'imagination fertile, Mr Potter.

– Je ne peux pas _tout_ faire apparaître, je n'ai pas le talent de mon père.

– Votre père ?

– Laurel Ellroy.

– Oh… firent les quatre sorciers avec une surprise admirative.

– Donc que pouvez-vous pour nous, Mr Evergreen ? » demanda Maugrey avec un nouveau respect.

Qui que fût ce Laurel Ellroy, cela avait fait grande impression au sein des sorciers.

« Vous faire paraître deux ou trois fois plus nombreux est dans mes cordes.

– Vous pouvez ajouter une ou deux créatures ? demanda le quatrième sorcier.

– Oui. Mais ce sera tout, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme et je ne suis pas…

– … votre père, Nous avons bien compris. »

Evergreen s'assit en tailleur sur le sol. Son expression devint totalement lisse. Black se pencha vers Cousin Potter.

« J'ignorais que Noham était le fils de Laurel Ellroy. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas le même nom ?

– C'est un peu délicat, répondit à voix basse Potter.

– Taisez-vous ! s'énerva l'illusionniste. » Sa voix était quelque peu changée : plus rauque, plus grave également.

L'air se densifia, jusqu'à devenir difficilement respirable. L'odeur d'ozone était plus entêtante que jamais. Un souffle d'air chaud agitait les capes et emmêlait les cheveux. Evergreen ouvrit les yeux. Ses iris brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle.

« _Qui nescit dissimulare, nescit regnare. Ubi solitudinem faciunt, pacem apellant__. __Se non e vero, e bene trovato_. »

À chaque mot, les courants d'air prenaient plus de puissance, jusqu'à devenir de véritables bourrasques. Des armes tombèrent des murs, un cheval d'arçon fut renversé. Tandis que Evergreen restait roide dans la tourmente, tous les autres se recroquevillèrent pour se protéger du vent. Draco avait l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu, ses yeux brûlaient. Il se sentit avec horreur décoller du sol. Il attrapa un des barreaux des espaliers et s'y arrima avec désespoir. Evergreen prononça les derniers mots de son incantation (« _Mens agitat molem._ ») et le vent tomba immédiatement. L'odeur d'ozone disparut. Draco sortit prudemment des plis de sa cape et découvrit une dizaine de sorciers d'âge et d'apparence divers, un dragon japonais, un sphinx et un ptérodactyle.

« Saisissant ! commenta le quatrième sorcier. »

« Le digne fils d'Ellroy. » ajouta Maugrey.

Evergreen balaya le compliment d'un petit rire cynique.

« Vous n'en pensez pas un mot ! Ils ont une très faible densité, ajouta Evergreen entre deux prises d'air. Ce qui veut dire que vous devrez prendre garde à ne pas les traverser ou les Mangemorts s'apercevront de la supercherie. Ils sont parfaitement autonomes et pourront faire croire qu'ils décochent des sorts, mais ils seront totalement inefficaces.

– Compris, fit Maugrey. Reprenez votre souffle, Evergreen, vous allez en avoir besoin.

– Vous voulez qu'il vienne avec vous ! s'exclama Black. Mais il vient juste de lancer un sort qui l'a épuisé !

– J'ai besoin de toutes les baguettes disponibles, répondit Maugrey.

– Dans ce cas, laissez-moi…

– N'y songe même pas ! coupa Cousin Potter.

– Tu n'es pas mon père !

– Non, mais il me changera en goule si jamais je te laisse ne serait-ce que mettre une oreille dans ce parc !

– De plus, intervint Pettigrow, tu ne dois pas te mettre en danger, Sirius. À cause de ton père.

– Ils ne viennent pas, trancha Maugrey, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne vais pas les mettre à contribution. Les mômes, vous êtes chargés de nous couvrir.

– T'es sûr de toi, Alastor ? Tu confies nos vies à des apprentis ! souligna Lindsay, pas rassuré pour deux noises.

– Ils ne seront pas seuls. Potter reste.

– Il est _aveugle_ ! rappela le quatrième sorcier.

– Vous vous en sentez capables ? demanda Maugrey à l'adresse de Draco et des autres Gryffondor, sans tenir compte de la remarque de son coéquipier.

– On peut le faire ! assura Black avec une confiance qui mit Draco mal à l'aise.

– Dans ce cas, gentlemen, des Mangemort et une donzelle en détresse nous attendent. »

Maugrey ouvrit grand la fenêtre et se faufila silencieusement dans le parc ; les autres sorciers le suivirent. Les illusions préférèrent jouer les passe-muraille. Le dernier sorcier de la Défense se retourna vers les adolescents, les scruta du regard. « On compte sur vous les gamins ! » souffla-t-il avant de rejoindre ses camarades.

Draco sentit ses doigts se resserrer sur la baguette de Torr. Elle était agréable en main. Les jeunes sorciers se massèrent contre les fenêtres, les baguettes déjà au-dehors, prêtes à décocher leurs sorts et quelques maléfices maîtrisés.

-o-

Un immense serpent argenté s'échappa de la baguette de Torr et fondit sur Eternat avec une célérité irréelle. Le Mangemort ne se donna pas la peine d'éviter l'attaque. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Que pouvait contre lui un Patronus ? Mais, contre toute attente, le serpent percuta avec violence le torse du sorcier qui se retrouva étendu sur le sol, semi-conscient. Ni James, ni Lily ne comprenaient ce qui venait de se passer. Jamais un Patronus n'aurait dû avoir cet effet sur un être humain, aussi diabolique soit-il. James doutait même qu'on puisse effectivement toucher un Patronus, à moins que…

« Lily, quelle est la formule pour lancer un Patronus ? »

Il y avait peut-être une explication logique. C'était un détail, mais la Magie raffolait des détails. Lily le dévisagea avec perplexité. Comment pouvait-il lui poser cette question alors qu'ils en avaient créé un il y a peu de temps.

« Lily quels sont les mots exacts ? répéta James avec urgence.

– Spero Patronum.

– Torr a dit _Expecto_Patronum et pas _Spero_Patronum. Il a toujours dit _Expecto_. Ce serpent n'est pas un Patronus et ne l'a jamais été. »

Lily tourna son regard vers le serpent argenté qui avait encerclé dans ses puissants anneaux le Mangemort et le contraignait à l'immobilisme tandis que le professeur Torr, étendu dans la neige, récupérait de la dernière attaque qu'il avait subie.

« Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

James aurait également bien aimé le savoir. Le mystère autour de Torr s'épaississait de plus en plus.

-o-

Harry releva la tête. Quel que soit l'endroit où il posait les yeux, il y avait des sorciers tout en noir et encapuchonnés qui le dardaient de regards hostiles. Voldemort entra dans le cercle.

« Je briserai cette malédiction. » Quelque chose proche d'un sourire étira les lèvres sèches de Météra. Mais cela ressemblait bien plus à un abominable rictus. « Je la déjouerai. Je les tuerai tous. Tous tes descendants, tous les Potter. Il n'en restera pas un seul. Et ta malédiction sera caduque. »

Météra secoua la tête, toussa, cracha du sang, prit une profonde inspiration qui la fit grimacer de douleur.

« Les malédictions sont comme les prophéties, elles trouvent toujours un moyen de vous rattraper. »

« On verra. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de ton fils. Je suis une âme charitable : je ne t'achève pas, ainsi tu pourras assister à son trépas. »

Voldemort saisit son épée à deux mains et l'abaissa sur Harry. Météra érigea une protection qui céda presque immédiatement. Cela avait toutefois laissé suffisamment de temps à Harry pour rouler sur le côté. Lorsque l'épée déchira le sort de Météra, elle s'abattit sur une pierre. Harry se releva prestement, prêt à réagir à toute nouvelle attaque. Mais Voldemort ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention.

Le Mage Noir s'accroupit auprès de Météra, que cette dernière parade avait épuisé. Elle expirait.

« Bientôt la grande Météra ne sera plus. »

« Éloignez-vous d'elle ! »

Voldemort fit semblant de ne pas entendre Harry. Ses monstrueux yeux rouges parcouraient le corps abîmé de la sorcière, fixaient le visage tordu par la douleur. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui, elle ne faisait plus vraiment attention à rien. Sa poitrine se souleva encore une fois puis s'immobilisa. Météra Potter, dite à tort la Sans-Nom, était morte.

° !° !°

Les moments qui précédaient les matchs étaient jusque là ce que Draco connaissait de plus éprouvants : l'attente dans les vestiaires, la traversée des couloirs, la rencontre avec l'équipe adverse juste avant d'entrer sur le terrain, les hurlements qui tombaient des gradins si hauts qu'on avait l'impression de ne pas être grand-chose, la mise en place des joueurs avant que les balles ne soient lâchées. _Jusque là_.

Le front appuyé contre la vitre, Draco avait le cœur qui battait tellement fort et tellement vite que c'en était douloureux. Un étrange goût métallique lui remontait dans la bouche et sa vue se troublait par instant. Peut-être était-ce de fixer avec un peu trop d'insistance les silhouettes des sorciers, peut-être était-ce qu'il allait perdre connaissance.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir si j'ai envie qu'ils rejoignent enfin les Mangemorts ou si je voudrais qu'ils n'y arrivent jamais. » murmura Pettigrow.

Draco était on ne peut plus d'accord avec le Gryffondor. Il crispa un peu plus son poing sur sa nouvelle baguette.

« Comment allons-nous les couvrir, si le combat se déroule au-delà de notre vision ? demanda Black.

– Nous devons couvrir la retraite de la fille, répondit Thomas Potter.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce que Maugrey a dit.

– C'est ce qu'il voulait dire, répondit sèchement l'aîné.

– Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Lupin à l'adresse d'Adhonores.

La jeune fille était passée du stade poupée de chiffon à celui de soldat de plomb. Toute en tension, la baguette déjà prête, le regard concentré, les mâchoires serrées, elle attendait.

« Je vais bien. »

Lupin tendit la main vers le visage d'Adhonores, mais elle se déroba.

« Non. Je ne veux pas de ta tendresse. Pas maintenant ! »

« Oh… Très bien. »

Lupin tenta de cacher sa peine, mais échoua misérablement.

« Arrêtez de vous disperser ! s'exclama Thomas Potter. Nous ne sommes pas en train de faire un exercice. Alors restez concentrés ! »

Lupin jeta un dernier regard à son amoureuse, puis reprit son poste. Draco s'aperçut que sa tension nerveuse était telle qu'il claquait des dents. Ou bien était-ce la peur ?

-o-

Eternat se débattait pour tenter d'échapper à l'emprise de l'ovipare argenté. Il lança un sort ou deux, mais cela n'affecta en rien le serpent.

« Ne crois pas que tu as gagné, Ethan, rageait Eternat.

– Ça m'en a pourtant tout l'air.

– Tellement arrogant ! » sourit Eternat. Le Mangemort cessa de se débattre et, à la surprise générale, se changea en vautour.

L'oiseau s'extirpa sans difficulté des anneaux du serpent dont il évita de justesse les mâchoires puissantes. Il décrivit quelques tours goguenards au-dessus de Torr puis s'envola dans la nuit.

« Eternat est un Animagus ! » s'exclama Lily, abasourdie.

Pas juste _un_ Animagus. Eternat était un _oiseau_.

Lorsque James avait révélé à ses amis que son Animagus était un cerf, ils l'avaient regardé avec envie. Alors James avait caché sa déception. Bien sûr c'était très gratifiant d'avoir le même Animagus que le Grand Merlin, pourtant James aurait voulu être un animal avec des ailes, même un insecte.

Torr, le nez en l'air, scrutait le ciel. Il finit par trouver le vautour tranquillement installé à la cime d'un arbre de la Forêt Interdite.

« Et c'est moi que tu traites d'arrogant ? » soupira Torr. « Chu' ! » Le serpent tourna la tête vers le sorcier. « Je te les confie ! »

Puis Torr leva sa baguette et jeta un second sort auquel, encore une fois, ni James, ni Lily ne s'attendaient : « _Accio_ Nimbus 1500 ! »

-o-

Harry fixait le corps sans vie de Météra. Il avait du mal à faire le tri dans ses pensées, ses émotions. Comment était-on censé réagir quand on voyait la mère de son futur père se faire assassiner ?

« Tu ne pleures pas ? s'étonna Voldemort. Ta mère vient de mourir et tu ne verses pas une larme ? »

Harry regardait la tache de sang qui s'étendait sur le pourpoint de Météra. Elle lui faisait penser à l'Australie. Et les tâches plus petites, c'était les îles. Il y avait même la Nouvelle-Zélande. Harry déglutit. Il n'avait jamais été en Nouvelle-Zélande, heureusement que personne ne lui avait jamais demandé de détails sur son prétendu pays d'origine, il aurait été immédiatement démasqué. Remus lui avait conseillé de faire quelques recherches, au cas où, mais il avait toujours repoussé le moment de s'y mettre, promettant et prétextant. Remus, excédé, l'avait accusé de vouloir être découvert. Harry fixait la Nouvelle Zélande, s'interdisait de cligner des yeux. Bien sûr qu'il voulait être découvert ! Il ne voulait plus être seul, il ne voulait plus porter le poids de tous ces morts. Morts pour lui, à cause de lui. Deux doigts gigantesques effleurèrent l'Australie. Harry cligna des yeux. Voldemort examinait ses doigts poisseux du sang de Météra. Le sang tranchait sur la peau blanche.

« C'est étrange de tuer son plus grand ennemi. Je me demande qui je vais bien pouvoir haïr et vouloir absolument tuer maintenant. » Il étudia Harry. « Peut-être toi, gamin. » Voldemort se redressa et examina la lame de son épée toute maculée du sang de Météra, puis il planta ses yeux de démon dans ceux de Harry. « Si tu vis assez longtemps pour cela ! » ajouta-t-il.

-o-

Le balai n'apparut bien évidemment pas immédiatement devant le professeur Torr. Il fallait attendre qu'il fasse tout le trajet. Et s'il ne venait pas ? Si le sort d'attraction n'étendait pas aussi loin son emprise ? James guettait avec nervosité l'arrivée du balai. Mais au-delà de l'angoisse, et cela bien malgré lui, James éprouvait une autre sorte de tension : il était maintenant pris dans l'action. Une impatience stupide s'était emparée de lui, parce que dans quelques instants Eternat et Torr allaient se livrer un combat aérien.

« Pourquoi ne s'enfuit-il pas ? » demanda Lily.

Le vautour, sur sa branche, s'ébrouait et remettait en place ses plumes avec une insupportable nonchalance. Eternat avait été un joueur de Quidditch, ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on effaçait aussi facilement. Peut-être avait-il envie de se mesurer à Torr sur un autre terrain (si l'on pouvait dire). James entendit un sifflement d'air et le Nimbus 1500 s'arrêta juste devant Torr qui l'enfourcha avec aisance. Un coup de pied, et le sorcier se retrouva dans les airs.

L'immense serpent ondula jusqu'à Lily et James et les encercla. Lily se serra un peu plus près de James. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille, presque honteuse, qu'elle détestait les serpents. James lui serra sympathiquement la main. Pour être franc, il n'en était pas non plus fan, surtout d'un serpent aussi gros qui les fixait avec autant d'insistance.

-o-

Les sorciers emmenés par Alastor Maugrey disparaîtraient bientôt de leur champ de vision. La tension était à son comble dans le gymnase, plus personne ne disait mot et les respirations étaient bruyantes. Draco était à peu près certain que l'ouïe affûtée de Lupin devait percevoir un concert assez impressionnant de battements de cœurs.

Quand les sorciers dépassèrent le mur et qu'ils échappèrent aux regards de tous, même de Lupin, il y eut un temps infinitésimal où rien ne se passa. Durant ces quelques secondes, une foule de questions tempêtèrent dans l'esprit de Draco. Que fallait-il faire ? Tirerait-il vraiment sur des Mangemorts ? Ferait-il vraiment front avec la Défense ? Tout cela n'allait-il pas à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il était ? De ce qu'il était appelé à devenir ? Mais l'instant était-il vraiment aux réflexions politiques ? Il luttait pour sa vie, non ? C'était lui ou eux, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis question plus terrifiante : et si les Mangemorts l'avaient reconnu comme un Aspirant ?

Ils ne virent que les lueurs des premiers sorts et entendirent des cris. Bientôt, ce serait à eux de faire feu. La baguette de Black brillait déjà d'impatience.

-o-

Le cercle de Mangemorts s'était resserré, aucune retraite n'était envisageable. Mais Harry, à dire vrai, n'avait pas envisagé une seconde de fuir. Il ramassa l'épée de sa grand-mère, la considéra un instant, s'attarda sur les regards qui filtraient sous les capuches, puis fixa Voldemort. Tout cela lui rappelait furieusement la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Harry se demanda si dans vingt ans Voldemort aurait cette même impression de déjà-vu.

Harry referma les poings sur le manche de l'épée, fléchit les genoux, inspira profondément et fit le vide dans son esprit. Il convoqua la puissance du Mantra Noir. Il l'avait tellement fait ces dernières semaines, que cela lui était devenu parfaitement naturel. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se répétait les mots, la douleur refluait, les muscles endoloris se décontractaient, la migraine s'estompait. Tout s'effaçait. Même la peur. Il ne restait que la puissance influée par le Mantra Noir et une haine implacable. On avait pris soin et plaisir à détruire sa famille, à éliminer l'un après l'autre tous ceux qu'il aurait pu aimer, auprès desquels il aurait dû grandir. Il brandit l'épée de sa grand-mère. Il répondrait à la mort par la mort.

« Ohoh ! Mais on dirait qu'il veut me défier. Quel bon fils ! Voyons ce que tu as dans le ventre. Au sens littéral bien évidemment. »

Du revers de la manche, Harry essuya son nez qui coulait. Il ignora la tâche rouge à peine visible sur le tissu noir.

-o-

Le professeur Torr pourchassait le vautour avec une aisance effrayante. Lily n'avait jamais été une grande admiratrice de Quidditch. D'une manière générale, les sports d'équipe qui généraient des attroupements un peu trop enthousiastes l'effrayaient. Lily était individualiste et perfectionniste. Elle aimait l'acrobatie, le sprint, l'escrime et, bien évidemment, l'escalade. Elle trouvait donc d'une ironie assez mordante que les deux seuls garçons qui avaient (et feraient) battre son cœur étaient de tels passionnés de Quidditch. À bien y songer, même son amoureux d'école élémentaire, Oliver Kinn, aimait à parler foot.

Fréquenter un capitaine de Quidditch, avoir une amie attrapeuse et, tout simplement, vivre entourée d'amateurs de Quidditch, avait inculqué à Lily, bien malgré elle, quelques notions. Elle était donc parfaitement consciente du talent que démontrait le professeur Torr. Elle ne pouvait, bien sûr, pas citer toutes les figures et feintes qu'il exécutait, ni ne pouvait dire quelle était la difficulté exacte de ce revirement à plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés ou bien de cette position. Elle savait juste qu'elle assistait plus qu'à une simple course-poursuite aérienne.

« Ce type a été attrapeur, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! » s'exclama James même à un moment. Il parlait d'ailleurs probablement plus à lui-même qu'à Lily.

« S'il reste sous cette forme, Eternat n'a aucune chance, décréta James. Un vautour est beaucoup moins rapide et agile qu'un Vif d'or.

– Tu crois ?

– J'en suis à peu près sûr.

– C'est une super nouvelle ! » fit Lily, ravie. James, toutefois, ne semblait pas aussi heureux. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Par les moustaches d'Elias, le style de Torr, je suis sûr que je le connais !

– Et alors ?

– Alors, personne ne vole de la même manière. C'est impossible. Même deux frères jumeaux ont des façons différentes de voler. »

Lily se garda bien de dire que pour elle, il n'existait pas quarante-six manières de voler, deux à la rigueur : à califourchon et en amazone.

« Peut-être qu'il s'inspire du style d'un joueur connu. » tenta-t-elle.

« Peut-être… » marmonna James sans grande conviction.

-o-

Black poussa un énième soupir d'agacement, ce qui lui valut d'énièmes regards en biais.

« Calme-toi, Sirius ! Ton impatience nous porte sur les nerfs !

– Mais nous sommes d'aucune utilité ici, pesta Black. Si ça se trouve, ils sont en train de se faire…

– Silence ! » coupa Potter.

Lupin se pencha vers Adhonores.

« Sois prudente, lui conseilla-t-il. N'oublie pas que tu es allergique à…

– Je sais ! répondit-elle froidement.

– J'en peux plus, j'y vais ! » déclara brusquement Black.

Il n'y eut pas de mise en garde cette fois : il y en avait déjà eu bon nombre avant. Le sort frappa Black à la jambe droite et le fit lourdement chuter sur le sol. Il attrapa son mollet en retenant larmes et cris. Puis quand la première douleur fur passée, il remonta précautionneusement son pantalon pour constater qu'il n'avait strictement rien.

« C'est mon dernier avertissement. » dit Cousin Potter en guise d'explication.

Black ne protesta pas, ne s'énerva pas non plus. Un peu honteux, il reprit sa baguette et sa position. Presque aussitôt, Lupin s'écria : « Ils reviennent !

– Comme quoi, Sirius, il suffisait juste d'attendre.

– Je vois Carolis. Elle est accompagnée par un sorcier. Mais ils sont poursuivis.

– Tout le monde en position, ordonna Potter. Et n'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit de viser le Mangemorts.

– Très drôle ! » marmonna Black.

Moïra et son escorte couraient sous les sorts perdus. De temps en temps, le sorcier tirait en arrière, sans vraiment viser, juste pour obliger leur poursuivant à reculer. Ce fut dans une de ces contorsions bizarres que le sorcier vit un sort fondre sur eux. Il poussa Moïra qui roula au sol. Le sorcier ne parvint, par contre, pas à échapper au sort et il se le prit entre les omoplates. Il tomba et ne se releva pas. Pendant quelques secondes, Moïra resta à terre, abrutie par la chute, puis elle retrouva ses esprits et se dépêcha de reprendre sa course. Le Mangemort en avait profité pour gagner du terrain. Le prochain sort toucherait Moïra.

-o-

Les pronostics de James s'avérèrent justes : le professeur Torr finit par atteindre le vautour d'un sort qui le fit lourdement tomber au sol comme une pierre. Le temps que le professeur Torr mette pied à terre, le professeur Eternat avait repris forme humaine et tentait de se lever, en se tenant douloureusement le ventre.

« _Annichilare Mortifer_. »

Eternat poussa un hurlement effroyable et retomba à terre. Le professeur Torr avançait à grandes enjambées furieuses, la baguette prête à lancer un nouveau sort au moindre geste suspect du Mangemort. Il tendit sa main libre vers l'épée de la Négation oubliée dans la Neige. L'arme vola jusqu'à lui et il s'en saisit avec un sourire content qui fit froid dans le dos à Lily.

Eternat tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever. « Ce dernier sort… Chercherais-tu à me tuer, Ethan ? » toussa-t-il. Torr posa le pied sur le torse d'Eternat, l'obligeant à rester couché. Un petit sourire ironique étira les lèvres du Mangemort.

« Pour un peu, je pourrais penser que c'est toi le Méchant. Mais je dois reconnaître que tu as été un opposant plein de surprises. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Cosmo : tu parles trop ! »

Torr abattit l'épée dans la main droite d'Eternat.

« Ça, c'est pour Aurora ! »

-o-

« Tu ne comptes quand même pas m'affronter avec cette misérable épée ? » sourit Voldemort. Un rire moqueur s'éleva de derrière les capuches. Voldemort leva théâtralement les bras. « Ah ! Ces Gryffondor ! Je crois que dans le descriptif, ils ont oublié un qualificatif : stupidement optimiste. » Les rires s'amplifièrent.

« Vous parlez trop ! »

Voldemort se tourna lentement et posa sur un Harry un regard faussement paternaliste.

« Tu as raison, mon garçon. Passons tout de suite au moment où je te tue ! »

Est-ce parce que Voldemort le sous-estimait ou parce que le Mantra Noir dopait ses facultés, peut-être les deux, Harry l'ignorait, toujours est-il qu'il contra le sort du Mage Noir avec une facilité déconcertante. Il tendit son épée et se concentra pour l'envelopper de son aura magique, comme Météra l'avait fait. Le sort vint buter contre le métal. Pendant quelques secondes les deux magies s'opposèrent. Harry luttait pour ne pas céder. Il avait déjà résisté et vaincu Voldemort ; cette idée décuplait sa volonté. En face de lui, Voldemort semblait s'étonner de la résistance et de la vaillance de son opposant. Harry chuchota à peine les mots du Mantra Noir et il en sentit aussitôt les effets, bien plus impressionnants que lorsqu'il ne faisait que se concentrer dessus. L'épée nourrit de la magie de Harry absorba celle de Voldemort et la retransmit à Harry. Il sentit cet apport de magie se répandre dans tout son corps via son flux magique. Il ne s'appropriait pas seulement la puissance de son ennemi mais également sa connaissance. _Assopire_ : un sort pour engourdir l'esprit et le corps. Un sourire content étira les lèvres de Harry. « Même pas mal ! »

Le Mantra Noir ouvrait de nouvelles possibilités, un nouvel horizon. Harry n'avait plus à redouter aucun sort. Après tout, quand même le sort le plus puissant, celui qui était censé vous donner la mort, ne vous laissait qu'une cicatrice, comment douter de son système de défense ?

Voldemort observait Harry avec beaucoup d'intérêt, de surprise également, mais pas une once de souci dans son expression.

« Je suppose que tu es très fier de ton petit exploit. Mais je vais t'apprendre qu'il en faut beaucoup plus pour m'impressionner. _Beaucoup_ plus ! »

Harry ne quittait pas des yeux Voldemort. Il surveillait le moindre de ses gestes pour immédiatement réagir en conséquences.

-o-

« Et ça, c'est pour Esméralda ! »

Torr abattit l'épée de la Négation dans l'autre main d'Eternat. Le Mangemort poussa un hurlement de douleur monstrueux. Lily se précipita dans les bras de James qui était trop choqué pour pouvoir lui témoigner le moindre réconfort. Pour être honnête, elle l'avait pris de vitesse, à une seconde près, c'était lui qui se serait réfugié dans ses bras. Il était tellement évident que Torr prenait un grand plaisir à contempler la douleur qu'il infligeait à son ennemi que James en était ébranlé dans ses convictions. Torr était bien censé être le Gentil de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ça, c'est pour Névée. » Torr planta l'épée dans la gorge de son ennemi dont tout le corps fut parcouru de spasmes.

Sans se presser, tandis que le Mangemort se tortillait pour déloger l'épée de sa gorge, le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal brandit sa baguette. « Et ça, c'est pour les enfants que tu as tués ! » La baguette émettait une lueur verte, particulière, unique. Une lueur verte que James n'avait vue qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie : le jour où les Mangemorts avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Le vert de l'Avada Kedavra.

Lily était épouvantée, James se sentait mal. « Il va le tuer. James, il va le tuer. » murmurait-elle en claquant des dents. « Il va le tuer. » James secouait la tête et se réfugiait dans son déni. « Non, il ne va pas le faire. » marmonnait-il en réponse. Elle lui attrapa le bras et serra fort.

« James, il va le tuer ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë. La lumière mortifère s'intensifiait. _Bon sang ! Il_ _allait le tuer_.

-o-

Le sort d'Adhonores surprit tout le monde, ceux dans le gymnase, comme ceux dans le parc. Son intervention obligea le Mangemort à reculer. Moïra en profita pour allonger le pas et creuser l'écart. Le Mangemort appela quelques-uns uns de ses camarades en renfort. Ils furent suivis des sorciers de la Défense et des illusions. Le combat se retrouva alors déplacé juste dans le champ de vision de Draco et des Gryffondor. Ils se joignirent à Adhonores, d'abord craintivement, puis, la distance aidant et l'effet de groupe désinhibant, les sorts furent plus précis et plus puissants. Cousin Potter, que sa cécité rendait inapte à tirer, encourageait et conseillait ses cadets. Draco enviait son handicap comme jamais il n'avait jalousé quelqu'un de sa vie. Black et Adhonores avaient la vengeance, Lupin le Loup et Pettigrow l'instinct de survie. Draco n'avait rien pour lui faire oublier qu'il tirait sur des hommes. Il n'avait même pas le refuge de l'anonymat. Il connaissait personnellement les Mangemorts, il connaissait leurs enfants.

Moïra évoluait avec difficulté au milieu des tirs croisés. En plus des sortilèges qui lui étaient expressivement destinés, elle devait faire attention aux sorts perdus. Moïra devait donc user d'agilité et de vivacité pour avancer, tandis que le Mangemort, bien à l'abri derrière un bouclier magique, avançait droit devant lui, sans se soucier de la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui.

« On s'escrime pour rien, déclara Black avec frustration. Thomas, comment fait-on pour briser un bouclier ?

– S'il en y a une, tirer dans une faille.

– Et s'il n'y en a pas ? demanda Lupin.

– Envoyer un sort plus puissant que le bouclier.

– Alors, c'est peine perdue, soupira Pettigrow. »

Tout en prenant bien garde à ne pas trop se lever, Potter se mit face à la fenêtre.

« Dites-moi dans quelle direction il se situe. »

Black dévisagea, surpris, son aîné.

« Tu ne vas pas… ? commença-t-il.

– Où est-il ? coupa Potter.

– Droit devant, répondit Adhonores. Il ne s'embarrasse pas de détours.

– Tu pourrais peut-être au moins retirer ton bandage.

– Inutile et dangereux. Meredith, mets-moi dans la bonne direction ! » Adhonores dirigea la baguette vers le Mangemort. « Dis-moi quand je pourrai faire feu. »

Le jeune sorcière attendit le moment opportun pour donner le signal. Potter décocha sans hésiter un sort d'un blanc aveuglant, à une célérité telle qu'on aurait dit un flash. Le sort frappa le bouclier du Mangemort en plein centre. Pendant quelques secondes les deux magies luttèrent l'une contre l'autre, puis le sort de Potter l'emporta. Le bouclier céda et le Mangemort touché en plein thorax fut jeté à terre. Moïra en profita pour piquer un sprint.

Le Mangemort, encore étourdi, par le choc tenta plus ou moins de se redresser. Mus par un même réflexe, Draco et les Gryffondor levèrent leurs baguettes pour couvrir la fuite de la Serpentard. « NON ! » cria Moïra. « Ne tirez pas ! » La jeune sorcière plongea à travers la vitre dans un éclatement de verre et se réceptionna plutôt mal. Lupin l'attrapa par les épaules et la tira aussitôt en arrière pour la mettre hors de portée de tir. Le loup-garou avait eu une grande présence d'esprit car une pluie de sort leur tomba dessus.

« Planquez-vous ! » cria Black.

« Sage conseil en effet. » ironisa Draco en s'aplatissant contre le sol. Il entendit un cri et s'aplatit davantage.

-o-

Voldemort lança un sort rouge grenat. Avec encore plus de facilité que le précédent, Harry le para et observa avec un infini plaisir le pouvoir du sortilège se mêler au sien. Son être se délectait de cet apport de magie et Harry appréciait hautement l'ironie de se nourrir de l'énergie de son pire ennemi. Il adressa à Voldemort un sourire moqueur, que le Mage Noir lui rendit. Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'en demander la raison, il poussa un hurlement à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. Il tomba à genoux, puis sur les mains. La douleur ne provenait pas d'un endroit précis mais émanait de tout son corps, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. La souffrance était comparable à celle donnée par un Doloris. Pourtant, Voldemort ne lui avait pas lancé le Sortilège Impardonnable. Que se passait-il ? Harry se replia sur lui-même.

La neige et le vent le mettaient au supplice comme si sa peau était à vif. Il dut fermer les yeux, la lumière, même à cette heure, lui blessait trop cruellement les rétines. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait des épingles dans les oreilles quand il entendit le bruit crissant des pas dans la neige. Le rire de Voldemort fut comme une craie qui grince sur un tableau branché sur ampli. Et pire que tout, il y avait cette migraine d'être trop prêt de Voldemort. Alors que son système finissait de s'approprier le sort, Harry comprit ce qui s'était passé et quelle avait été son erreur.

« Puisque tu sembles absorber les sorts, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne chose de t'en envoyer un qui, justement, doit être absorbé pour être efficace ! palabra Voldemort. Il se nomme très joliment Sensifico, ce qui signifie que je viens de t'hypersensibiliser. Mais je suppose que tu sais déjà tout ça, puisque tu viens de te l'approprier. Le plus beau, c'est que je n'ai même plus besoin de lancer des sorts puissants pour te mettre au supplice. Je pourrais te rendre fou juste avec un sort musical. »

Harry pleurait de douleur. Il avait cessé de hurler car le son de ses propres cris lui était insupportable.

Voldemort se releva et laissa tomber un regard méprisant sur Harry. Au moins les sens hyper actifs de Harry n'étaient pas sensibles à l'humiliation.

« La magie est une chose, le cerveau en est une autre. Il faut réfléchir pendant un combat et ne pas se laisser aveugler par ses prouesses, déclara avec froideur Voldemort.

– Vous parlez trop ! ânonna Harry.

– Non ! rugit Voldemort. Toi, tu n'écoutes pas assez ! Je vais te crever et rien ne pourra l'empêcher ! Je vais t'éventrer, t'écharper, te découper, te dépecer et c'est aux quatre coins de Poudlard que l'on te retrouvera. »

-o-

L'espace de quelques brèves secondes, Draco sentit la peau de tout son corps picoter, comme un courant d'électricité statique. Une désagréable odeur d'ozone vint ensuite lui chatouiller les narines et le bruit des sorts se fit plus lointain, plus mat. Draco releva prudemment la tête et découvrit un immense champ de force qui les englobait tous et même un peu plus.

« Tout le monde est dedans ? s'inquiéta Cousin Potter.

– Tu devrais plutôt te demander ce qui ne l'est pas, se moqua Black. Ton champ de protection est aussi grand que le gymnase. Très impressionnant en tout cas !

– J'avais peur d'être un peu juste.

– Et bien, on ne va pas avoir des problèmes de place, si c'était là ta princi… »

Adhonores glissa le long du mur et tomba sur le sol.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Potter. Pourquoi t'es-tu interrompu, Sirius ? Pourquoi tout le monde se tait ? »

« Meredith ? » appela Lupin doucement.

La jeune sorcière respirait difficilement, elle avait le regard fixe et les pupilles dilatées. Sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, presque grise, luisante de sueur. Personne n'osait la toucher, pas même Lupin. Elle eut un spasme et vomit une bile noire et nauséabonde. Lupin sortit de sa torpeur stupide et souleva la jeune fille. Il la serra dans ses bras, la secoua, embrassa ses joues, son front.

« Oh non ! Meredith ? Non, non, non… ! Meredith, réponds-moi, je t'en prie. Meredith ! MEREDITH ! »

Jamais Draco n'avait imaginé qu'un prénom pouvait être dit avec autant de ferveur et de désarroi. Le loup-garou éclata en sanglots.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Potter. Meredith est blessée ? Parlez-moi ! Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Elle a été touchée par un sort.

– Elle va bien ?

– Pas très bien.

– Comme quelqu'un qui a reçu un sort de Magie Noire, expliqua Moïra.

– Non, pire, renifla Lupin. Meredith est allergique à la Magie Noire.

– Allergique ? s'étonna Moïra. C'est possible ? »

Lupin releva la tête et poignarda Moïra de ses yeux jaunes.

Il l'avait saisie par la gorge avant même que quelqu'un n'ait pu le voir faire.

« Remus ! Lâche-la ! s'écria Black.

– Tu vas lui faire mal, s'inquiéta Pettigrow.

– T'as grillé tes neurones ou quoi ? » s'exclama Draco.

Et Cousin Potter, toujours dans son aveugle ignorance, qui demandait ce qui se passait.

« C'est de ta faute ! Pourquoi nous as-tu dit de ne pas tirer ? »

Moïra essayait de faire lâcher prise au loup-garou, mais avec son bras cassé et ses multiples contusions, c'était peine perdue. De rage et d'impuissance, elle enfonça ses ongles dans les joues de Lupin qui subit l'attaque sans broncher, sans peut-être même le remarquer.

« Pourquoi nous as-tu empêchés de tirer ? Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, il serait… »

« … mort ? » compléta Moïra.

Le poing de Lupin se ferma un peu plus sur le cou de Moïra et les cris de ses camarades se firent plus virulents. Black avait saisi Lupin à bras le corps, Pettigrow tentait de le raisonner, Draco faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour ouvrir le poing de Lupin. Et Cousin Potter de réclamer des explications.

« Je m'en fous ! cria Lupin. À cause de cette ordure, Meredith est dans un état critique. Je t'assure que, si je savais qui il est, je n'aurais aucun cas de conscience à buter un type pareil. »

Moïra tenta une nouvelle fois d'échapper au loup-garou, mais, à bout de fatigue, elle abandonna.

« Cette ordure est Lucius Malfoy. » déclara-t-elle, avec lassitude.

Draco eut un hoquet de surprise. Lupin perdit contenance, hésita encore quelques secondes, puis lâcha Moïra qui se laissa choir sans grâce. Elle toussa, inspira profondément, puis regarda Lupin droit dans les yeux. Sur son cou, les doigts de fer du loup-garou avaient laissé des traces violettes.

« Alors que vas-tu faire, Lupin ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Il dévisagea longuement Draco, puis serra précieusement son amoureuse contre son cœur.

« Et merde ! »

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes et s'excusa honteusement auprès de Moïra.

« Je ne comprends pas, fit Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire que ce soit Malfoy ? »

« En ce qui me concerne, pas grand-chose, répondit Cousin Potter. Mais je suis mal placé pour donner mon avis, je n'ai jamais été un grand fan de cette enflure d'arriviste. »

Draco avait la tête qui tournait et le sol n'était plus tout à fait stable sous ses pieds. Jamais Draco n'avait osé répondre à son père ou lui tenir tête, alors de savoir qu'il avait fait feu sur lui avait quelque chose d'ironique. Juste quelque chose. Parce si jamais Moïra n'était pas intervenue, si les sorts avaient fait mouche, s'il avait tué son père… Un fils qui tuait son père dans le passé, comment appelait-on ça ? Un parricide paradoxal ? Draco se demanda s'il n'allait pas vomir lui aussi.

Lupin installa Adhonores aussi confortablement que possible. Il embrassa son front, ses yeux, ses lèvres, lui jura que tout irait bien, qu'il allait sortir de là, qu'il ramènerait les Dryades par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Elles la soigneraient et tout irait bien ensuite. Adhonores hocha faiblement la tête, referma les yeux et perdit connaissance.

-o-

James ne sut jamais vraiment quel sentiment le poussa à agir, mais à peine cette idée se fut imposée à lui, il lâcha la main de Lily et courut vers le professeur Torr. Il entendit Lily l'appeler, mais il ne ralentit pas.

_Il allait le tuer_.

Au risque de chuter et de se rompre le cou, James courut plus vite que ses jambes raidies par l'angoisse ne le permettaient. Il n'avait pas de plan, pas de grandes idées. Il ignorait comment il devrait s'y prendre, ce qu'il devrait dire. Il courait juste. Il imaginait que le moment venu, il saurait que faire.

Sa réaction fut instinctive. Il ne ralentit pas, se précipita sur son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et le percuta de toutes les forces de son élan. Ils roulèrent tous deux dans la neige. James saisit le sorcier à bras le corps. Mu par des réflexes d'autodéfense, le professeur Torr se débattit férocement avant de reconnaître James. L'étonnement ne dura que quelques secondes, le professeur entra dans une rage qui fit frémir James.

« James, lâche-moi ! » ordonna Torr. Il se débattait comme un diable, mais James tenait bon. « Lâche-moi, MAINTENANT ! répéta-t-il.

– Non, parce que si je vous lâche, vous allez le tuer.

– Et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Cette vermine ne mérite pas ta pitié, James. Il avait pour mission de t'enlever. C'est de sa faute si Will est un loup-garou, si Névée est morte, si…

– Je sais ! coupa James. Je sais.

– Alors, pourquoi m'empêches-tu de…

– Si vous le tuez, vous deviendrez un assassin comme lui. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, non, je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

Torr cessa de se débattre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

« Vous ne devez pas devenir un meurtrier. Je ne vous laisserai pas vous transformer en tueur. Nous le livrerons à la Justice, il ira à Azkaban… Ne le tuez pas… »

Avec prudence, James lâcha le professeur Torr, prêt à refermer immédiatement ses bras, s'il notait un changement dans l'attitude du sorcier. Torr ne bougea pas. Il resta étendu dans la neige, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel. Il éclata de rire. D'abord un rire rauque, puis plus franc, jusqu'à devenir un vrai fou-rire. Puis le rire mourut. Il se passa les mains sur le visage, puis avec des gestes lents, fatigués, il se remit debout. Il s'approcha du corps d'Eternat qui tressaillait par instant. James ne quittait pas son professeur des yeux. Torr posa la main sur la garde de l'épée de la Négation et d'un geste rapide il retira l'épée de la gorge d'Eternat. Le Mangemort eut un spasme, ses yeux se révulsèrent puis il perdit connaissance.

« Il est mort ? » demanda James avec angoisse.

« Non. » répondit Torr d'une voix lasse.

James se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne chose. Torr regarda l'épée et avec dégoût l'envoya loin de lui, puis il se laissa tomber dans la neige. James s'assit à côté de lui en silence.

-o-

Harry avait du mal à tenir sa garde. L'épée était lourde. Les rainures du pommeau lui blessaient la paume des mains. Le moindre coup de vent équivalait à une bourrasque du Grand Nord pour ses nerfs à vif. Et cette migraine qui l'empêchait de se concentrer !

« Petit garçon, restez sur vos gardes ou je vais vous couper le bras. » sourit Voldemort.

Harry fit un effort démesuré pour redresser son épée. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que ce geste, pourtant simple, mobilisait tant de muscles. Il para le coup de Voldemort, mais ne put le contenir. L'épée de Météra vola, tandis que celle de Voldemort tranchait net le bras gauche de Harry. Le membre sectionné tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol et le sang jaillit à flot. Pendant un instant infiniment court, Harry n'éprouva qu'une vague surprise. À qui était ce bras dans la neige rouge ? Ce fut seulement quand il comprit qu'il s'agissait du sien que la douleur s'éveilla, insoutenable. Il poussa un hurlement. La douleur, l'horreur, tout cela se mélangeait affreusement. Il tomba à genoux, puis face contre terre, la main droite refermée sur le moignon de son bras. Le sang chaud coulait entre ses doigts. Il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie où il allait mourir, mais, en cet instant, il accueillait cette éventualité avec plaisir : au moins la douleur cesserait.

-o-

Une sorte d'automatisme se mit en place. Potter baissait la protection, ils tiraient, puis Potter relevait la protection et ils attendaient la contre-attaque.

« Knight, arrête de viser à côté ! ragea Lupin.

– J'aimerais t'y voir ! grogna Draco.

– Regarde-moi ! »

Lupin lança un sort qui frappa un Mangemort entre les omoplates.

« Tout le monde à terre ! cria Pettigrow. »

Potter releva son mur de protection magique.

-o-

Lily parcourut au pas de course la distance qui la séparait de James et du professeur Torr. L'immense serpent ondoyait souplement à ses côtés. Quand elle arriva à proximité du professeur Torr et surtout du corps immobile du professeur Eternat, la bataille qu'elle n'avait vue que de loin devint violemment plus réelle. Elle évita le regard du professeur Torr. Chose étrange, elle eut l'impression qu'il faisait de même, comme s'il avait honte de sa conduite. En silence, elle s'assit à côté de James.

« Et maintenant ? demanda-t-elle.

– Maintenant qu'Eternat n'est plus là pour diriger les Furies et coordonner leurs attaques, il devrait être plus facile de les défaire. Les Sorciers-Guerriers pourront bientôt entrer, leur annonça le professeur Torr.

– Vous n'allez pas les aider ? »

Torr secoua la tête. « Trop épuisé pour faire un pas. »

Torr extirpa douloureusement le bras gauche de son manteau. Il releva avec précaution la manche de son pull et de son T-shirt. James et Lily eurent un même geste de recul horrifié quand ils aperçurent le bras. Torr examinait avec attention les chairs putréfiées et pendantes. Il retira d'un geste sec son gant. Lily émit malgré elle un petit cri et James fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Incroyable ! marmonna le professeur Torr.

– Votre bras ? Qu'est-ce que… C'est Eternat qui a fait ça ? Avec l'épée ?… bredouilla James.

– Oui et non, répondit Torr, un peu absent. Mon bras a été blessé par un sort de Magie Noire, mais grâce à Eternat, il va mieux.

– Mieux ? répéta James, dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que ça devait être avant ! »

Torr remuait les doigts avec un réel plaisir. Lily remarqua à l'index une très jolie bague couleur argent qui émettait des reflets bleus.

« C'est de l'or bleu ?

– Effectivement, répondit Torr. De la même manufacture que votre auréole. Je m'en sers pour purifier mon aura. Eternat l'aura confondue avec mon centre magique, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé la vie. Et mon bras. Je m'étais presque résolu à le perdre.

– Vous voulez dire… commença James.

– Amputer, oui. Après tout, ça n'aurait été qu'un juste retour à la normale. Mais l'épée de la Négation a le pouvoir d'annihiler la Magie. Toutes les Magies. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt.

– Mais votre bras n'a pas vraiment l'air guéri, souligna Lily.

– Question de dosage. » répondit pensivement Torr.

Le serpent vint se couler aux pieds de Torr. Le sorcier sourit et caressa la tête de la créature.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Chu', ça ne veut nullement dire que je vais cesser de faire appel à toi.

– Chou ? répéta Lily. Drôle de nom !

– C'est Chuchip en fait.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ? Pas un Patronus, ça c'est sûr, fit James.

– Non, c'est un animal totem. Mon animal totem.

– Comme dans la sorcellerie amérindienne ? » demanda Lily.

Torr la regarda étonnée.

« Tout à fait. Comment le savez-vous ?

– Cours de Magie du Monde, répondit Lily. Chuchip. Ça veut dire quoi ?

– Ça veut dire cerf, répondit Torr.

– Cerf ? Drôle d'idée pour un serpent ! remarqua James. »

Il tendit la main craintivement vers la tête du serpent, hésita, puis finalement effleura la peau lisse.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'Eternat était un Animagus. Ni même un Mangemort en fait. Je l'avais toujours pris pour un bellâtre sans cervelle, marmonna-t-il sombrement.

– C'est ce que tout le monde croyait et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était dangereux.

– _Était_ ? répéta Lily.

– Je l'ai frappé en plein centre magique… Il n'a plus de pouvoirs, maintenant. »

Lily savait mieux que quiconque qu'Eternat avait mérité ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'éprouver quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la pitié. Elle étudia le professeur Torr. Ce sorcier lui inspirait crainte et respect tout à la fois. Il les avait sauvés déjà plusieurs fois, mais il l'effrayait. Ce bras maudit, cette colère à peine contenue, ces diverses connaissances magiques… Il fallait que ce sorcier reste de leur côté ou il deviendrait un ennemi fort redoutable. Qui était réellement Ethan Torr ?

-o-

Harry était aux limites de la conscience, il ne sentait déjà plus les bouts de ses doigts. La phrase le fit intérieurement rire. L'horrible rire de crécelle de Voldemort était lointain et sa vue se brouillait. Entre conscience et folie, une formule surgit de ses lèvres.

« _Ilmane a ilulka er tuure_. »

La terrible magie contenue dans chacun des mots du Mantra Noir se libéra d'un coup. Harry eut l'impression de se perdre dans son propre corps, que tous les murs de sa conscience s'effondraient.

« _Annichilare Mortifer_. »

Un sort frappa Harry de plein fouet et son souffle le fit voler dans les airs. Voldemort s'avançait pour lui porter ce qui pensait être le coup de grâce mais Harry se releva sans avoir souffert du sortilège. Voldemort recula, le doigt tendu, une sueur froide sur le front et l'air ahuri.

« Des yeux... des yeux rouges... » Harry ne s'intéressa pas à ce que marmonnait le Mage Noir. Il était debout, il était vivant, il se sentait puissant, sûr de lui.

« _Reconstructare_. »

Alors que sur le sol son bras gisait toujours, un nouveau lui poussait. Un simulacre de bras, plus exactement, mais Harry se moquait des chairs pendantes, de l'odeur ou de la forme. Il bougea avec contentement ses nouveaux doigts. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard exorbité de Voldemort, cela donnait un air étrange au Mage Noir.

-o-

Black s'effondra sans un cri. Puis se fut Potter. Draco se retourna et vit un sorcier tout de noir vêtu et baguette tendue. « On dirait que j'interromps quelque chose. » Il décocha un autre sort qui atteignit Pettigrow et le mit au tapis. Puis se fut Lupin.

« _Expelliarmus_. »

La Baguette du Mangemort atterrit dans les mains de Draco. Le Serpentard considéra avec surprise la baguette. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu lancer le sort, c'était plus un réflexe, une question de survie. Et maintenant la baguette était dans ses mains et le propriétaire le dévisageait de derrière son masque.

« Très bien, gamin, tu seras donc mon adversaire. » dit-il, amusé.

Le Mangemort décrocha une lance du mur et la fit tournoyer. Moïra décocha un sort et manqua sa cible. Le Mangemort jeta un coup d'œil et ricana de l'état de la jeune sorcière. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous offre toujours la plus belle violence. Allez, lève-toi, gamin. À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir comme un lâche. »

Draco reculait sur ses coudes et ses fesses, terrifié par l'épée qui fendait l'air et s'approchait à chaque moulinet un peu plus près de son visage.

« Bouge-toi ! Ou je vais t'épingler au sol. »

Draco voulut encore reculer, mais il avait atteint le mur. Le ricana du Mangemort s'amplifia et une lueur mauvaise s'alluma au fond de son regard. S'il n'avait pas eu la gorge aussi serrée par la peur, Draco aurait probablement supplié le Mangemort. De toute façon, songea-t-il, aurait-il été écouté ?

Le Mangemort passa sa lance au travers de l'épaule droite de Draco. La douleur était telle que Draco crut qu'il allait perdre connaissance. Le Mangemort remua le fer dans la chair de Draco.

« Tututu ! Faut pas tourner de l'œil, sinon ce n'est pas drôle, p'tit blondinet. »

Draco essayait de bouger mais il ne faisait que se blesser davantage pour le plus grand plaisir de son bourreau.

« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre. » murmura Moïra.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais aussi m'occuper de toi, promit le Mangemort avant d'arracher la lance de l'épaule de Draco. « Je termine juste avec celui-ci. Mais à ton avis, je vise la gorge ou le ventre ? »

Draco avait glissé le long du mur, le côté gauche contre le sol. Ce Mangemort allait le tuer. Il fallait faire quelque chose, tout de suite, maintenant ! Son regard fouillait la pièce à la recherche d'une aide, d'une idée. N'importe laquelle !

« Eh ! » appela le Mangemort. « C'est ici que ça se passe ! » Il saisit sa lance à deux mains et visa la gorge de Draco. Le Serpentard poussa un cri de terreur, cacha son visage derrière son bras gauche et espéra un miracle.

Aucune douleur ne vint, Draco entendit juste un gargouillis. Il ouvrit craintivement les yeux. Le Mangemort se tenait toujours devant lui, immobile. La lance lui tomba des mains. Le Mangemort oscilla puis tomba, comme un arbre qu'on abat, face contre terre. Draco vit alors, planté dans le dos de son agresseur, un trident. Une terreur glacée tomba sur l'adolescent. Qui avait pu… ? Qui avait fait… ? Il chercha en tout sens un responsable, un coupable.

« Moïra, c'est toi… c'est toi, qui… ? » bégaya-t-il. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. « Ce n'est pas moi ? N'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune sorcière le regardait sans répondre, mi-surprise, mi-terrifiée. Draco lut dans le regard de Moïra la vérité : c'était lui. Frayeur, instinct de survie, sa magie avait fait le reste. Il avait tué quelqu'un.

-o-

Les dernières Furies furent, comme l'avait prédit le professeur Torr, rapidement neutralisées. Lily se leva pour mieux voir les sorciers-guerriers, vêtus de gris et de noir, entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard et se déployer dans le parc. Un détachement vint dans leur direction. Le professeur Torr prit appui sur James pour se lever.

Un sorcier à grosses moustaches leur ordonna de décliner leur identité, dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix. Torr sourit du formalisme de la question et répondit sur le même ton :

« Ethan Torr, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et voici Lily Evans et James Potter. Élèves. » précisa-t-il même.

Si le sorcier-guerrier s'aperçut de la moquerie, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« Potter ? » répéta le sorcier à grosses moustaches. Il dévisagea James avec insistance.

« Tu es le fils du Capitaine Potter ? » demanda un sorcier-guerrier aux cheveux blonds mi-longs. James hocha la tête. « Trop fort ! s'exclama le sorcier-guerrier. La Sans-Nom a donc vraiment un fils !

– Soldat Wallace, vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de dresser l'arbre généalogique du Capitaine Potter ?

– Non, sergent Leafclover ! »

Le sergent Leafclover désigna Eternat d'un mouvement de tête.

« Et lui ? Qui est-ce ?

– Le professeur de Vol, Cosmo Eternat. Mangemort. Vaincu. » répondit James.

Torr dissimula tant bien que mal un petit sourire amusé, tandis que le sergent louchait sur James pour essayer de déterminer si le fils de son capitaine se payait sa tête ou non. Puis le sorcier-guerrier se tourna vers Torr.

« C'est votre œuvre ? »

« Oui. »

Le sorcier-guerrier interrogea James et Lily du regard pour s'assurer de la vérité.

« Mort ?

– Non, répondit Torr.

– Tant mieux. »

Torr renseigna autant que possible le sergent Leafclover sur la situation. Le sorcier-guerrier écouta attentivement, sans une seule fois interrompre le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Puis, par l'intermédiaire d'une pierre qu'il portait au cou, le sergent Leafclover donna des ordres à tous les sorciers-guerriers.

Torr demanda à ce que les sorciers-guerriers protègent James et Lily. Il avait encore quelque chose à faire ; il ne pouvait pas les mener dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Quelque chose à faire ? »

Torr hocha la tête.

« La seule chose que vous ayez à faire est de nous accompagner pour prêter main forte à notre capitaine. »

« Ça me va. » répondit Torr.

Le sergent Leafclover jaugea Torr en silence, puis donna l'ordre au soldat Wallace d'escorter les deux enfants jusqu'à la Forêt Interdite et d'assurer leur protection. Avec une importance excessive, le sorcier-guerrier posa les mains sur les épaules de James et Lily. Tous deux s'entre-regardèrent se demandant à quel guignol on les avait encore confiés. Le sergent Leafclover ne semblait pas loin de partager leur avis.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez y retourner ? insista le sergent.

– Plus que sûr ! affirma Torr.

– Dans ce cas, buvez ça ! » Le sorcier-guerrier lança une gourde à Torr. « Ça vous requinquera. Si j'échange un de mes hommes contre un professeur poussiéreux, je préfère autant qu'il tienne convenablement sur ses jambes. »

Les sorciers-guerriers et Torr se séparèrent par binômes. Certains se changèrent en animal, d'autres chevauchèrent des balais pliants et, enfin, certains préférèrent leurs jambes.

« Je n'ai jamais vu des gens courir aussi vite ! s'exclama Lily.

« C'est juste un petit sort de vitesse combiné à une déformation de l'espace. » dit le sorcier-guerrier comme s'il s'agissait du sortilège le plus ordinaire qui fût. « Allez, les enfants ! Assez traîné, direction la Forêt Interdite ! » dit avec importance le soldat Wallace.

-o-

Lancer un sort puis se baisser. Les gestes mécaniques libéraient l'esprit de toute réflexion, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Draco. Cela lui permettait de ne pas s'arrêter sur les meurtres qui était en train d'être commis devant ses yeux et auxquels il participait (sur celui qu'il avait commis).

Adhonores n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Moïra, adossée contre le mur, n'était pas bien vaillante. Elle luttait contre l'évanouissement. Sirius s'économisait : il vivait pour deux. Pettigrow se battait avec l'énergie de la terreur. Lupin, plus salement blessé, lançait de moins en moins de sorts. Thomas Potter, toujours aveugle, ne pouvait que s'épuiser à lever des murs de protection quand les sorts des Mangemorts devenaient trop insistants. Draco, quant à lui, suivait méthodiquement sa tactique : viser, tirer, se baisser, attendre, puis se relever et tirer. Et ne pas voir. Surtout ne pas voir.

Bien sûr, quand les autres étaient revenus à eux, ils avaient demandé des explications. Comment ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce que ? Mais l'urgence de leur situation (les Mangemorts avaient bien profité de leur perte de conscience) les avait obligé à remettre leurs questions à plus tard.

« On ne tiendra plus longtemps, décréta Thomas, le souffle court. Enfin, _je_ ne tiendrai plus très longtemps. Ce serait le bon moment d'avoir une bonne idée. » Potter leva une nouvelle fois un mur de protection. « Rectification : n'importe quelle idée serait bonne à prendre. »

-o-

James et Lily avançaient sous la bonne garde du soldat Wallace qui palabrait avec importance. Mais aucun des deux adolescents ne l'écoutaient. Lily n'était pas tranquille et James tentait de la rassurer : l'événement terrible que Lily avait entraperçu avait été contrecarré.

« Tu crois ? chuchota Lily suspicieuse.

– Eh ! Nous avons repoussé une armée de Mangemort qui sans nous aurait fondu sur Torr et ses trois ou quatre pauvres camarades.

– Torr aurait très bien pu les repousser avec son animal totem.

– Il était occupé ailleurs ! contrecarra James. Nous avons attiré Eternat à l'écart.

– Ce n'était pas vraiment conscient.

– Même ! Grâce à notre présence, Eternat a cessé de diriger ses Furies et Torr a pu le vaincre en duel. Les Furies ont été défaites et les Sorciers-Guerriers ont alors pu entrer, ce qui était absolument vital pour la Défense. Et pour finir, nous avons empêché Torr de devenir un assassin. »

Lily sourit intérieurement de la naïveté de James. Croyait-il vraiment que Torr n'avait jamais tué personne ? Lily n'y connaissait peut-être rien en technique de combat, mais elle avait vu le regard de ce sorcier, ses coups sans retenue. Son animal totem était un serpent : un tueur sans aucune pitié pour ses ennemis.

« En gros, nous avons sauvé Poudlard ?

– En gros ! acquiesça James, confiant. Donc, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Nous allons attendre dans la forêt que les Sorciers-Guerriers fassent le ménage. Tu vas voir, ils sont grandioses ! »

Lily désigna le soldat Wallace du menton. « Ils en ont l'air.

– À toute règle, il faut son exception, marmonna James.

– … Et c'est alors que le lieutenant Black m'a dit… Vous m'écoutez ?

– Bien sûr, soldat Wallace ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

– Bien ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, le lieutenant Black est venu me voir et m'a dit… »

-o-

Moïra ramassa un morceau de verre et s'entailla la main.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu saignes suffisamment comme ça ? » demanda Black.

La Serpentard gratifia le Gryffondor d'un regard agacé : croyait-il vraiment qu'elle s'entaillait la main juste pour le plaisir ? Black fit signe qu'il n'avait rien dit. Moïra sortit les Anampas d'une des poches de son treillis, les posa devant elle et laissa goûter le sang sur les cartes.

« Ce sont les Anamapas ? demanda Lupin.

– Les Anamapas ? s'exclama Potter. Ça c'est une _très_ bonne idée.

– On dirait que du renfort arrive ! s'exclama Pettigrow.

– Comment sont-ils habillés ? demanda Potter.

– En gris et noir.

– Les sorciers-guerriers sont entrés ! soupira d'aise Potter. Il ne reste plus que les Aurors.

– Attention ! Nouvelle salve ! prévint Pettigrow. Tout le monde à terre ! »

Ils se ratatinèrent tous un peu plus sur le sol. Potter se concentra et éleva une muraille faiblarde que les sorts transpercèrent assez facilement.

« Je peux encore dresser un ou deux boucliers, mais après on sera sans défense.

– On est _déjà_ sans défense ! s'écria Draco. Le bouclier ne bloque plus les sorts !

– Je t'assure que lorsque je ne pourrai plus en dresser un, ce sera pire, répondit Potter, énervé.

– Silence ! ordonna Moïra. »

Elle étala les Anamapas en cercle, puis elle passa la main au-dessus des cartes.

Draco observait attentivement les réactions de Moïra. Il ne savait pas lire un tirage, avait toujours été plutôt mauvais en Divination, mais on lisait en Moïra comme en un grimoire ouvert. Et ce qu'il lisait l'effrayait. À chaque nouvelle figure qui se retournait, Moïra devenait un peu plus livide. Elle parcourut une nouvelle fois le cercle, ses mains tremblaient et elle répétait à voix basse : « Non, ce n'est pas possible, non ce n'est pas possible. »

Dans une appréhension générale, Moïra resta de longues secondes au-dessus du tirage. Était-il si difficile à déchiffrer ou bien tentait-elle de l'apprendre par cœur ? Seule une carte, la pénultième, refusait de se retourner. Quand Moïra releva la tête, elle avait un air à faire peur. Son regard était fixe, ses traits tirés et elle tremblait de tous ses membres, claquait même des dents.

« Moïra, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Potter. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » Moïra bougea les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. « Moïra ? »

« Nous allons perdre. » dit-elle d'une voix méconnaissable.

-o-

Harry ne s'intéressa pas vraiment à l'arrivée des sorciers-guerriers, n'en ressentit aucun soulagement. Voldemort ne leur porta pas non plus une grande attention. Peut-être parce que ses Mangemorts avaient pour tâche de s'en occuper. Peut-être parce que maintenant Harry lui faisait réellement peur et qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter un instant du regard. Harry se fendit d'un sourire : lui n'éprouvait aucune crainte.

-o-

James, Lily et le soldat Wallace gagnèrent l'orée de la Forêt Interdite sans réelle difficulté. Le soldat Wallace se figurait déjà les éloges que son supérieur lui adresserait, les larmes de reconnaissance dans les yeux du capitaine Potter et la médaille qu'on lui épinglerait au revers de la veste de son uniforme.

« Peut-être même que le Capitaine Potter, me prendra pour bras droit.

– Elle a déjà un bras droit, rappela James.

– Ou comme bras gauche. » soupira le soldat Wallace, contrarié qu'on interfère des éléments de réalité dans sa rêverie.

James s'assit aux pieds d'un chêne. Lily préféra rester debout, les yeux tournés vers le champ de bataille.

« Soldat Wallace ? Existe-t-il un sort pour voir de loin ? »

« Bien sûr. Fais une longue vue avec tes mains, pose les contre ton œil et dis : _longevidere._ »

Lily s'exécuta et balaya le parc à la recherche de personnes qu'elle connaissait et en particulier d'Orpheo. Eternat avait révélé l'avoir confié à Voldemort, le confondant avec James. Elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps : le combat devant les grandes marches était le plus important et, dans un sens, le plus spectaculaire : on s'affrontait au milieu des cadavres et des agonisants dans une profusion de sort et de violence.

« Il y a un gamin qui est en train de se battre contre Vous-Savez-Qui ! s'exclama Wallace. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ?

– C'est Orpheo ! s'exclama Lily.

– C'est dingue ! Il ressemble à… » Le soldat ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Il ressemble à qui ? » demanda James. Personne ne lui répondit. « Eh ! Soldat Wallace ? À qui ressemble Orpheo ? Terminez votre phrase ! » Pas de réponse. Intrigué, James rejoignit Lily et le soldat Wallace et lança le sort de Longue Vue.

Au début, James ne sut pas ce qu'il fallait voir. Il était difficile de percevoir quelque chose au milieu de toute cette agitation. Était-ce la violence des combats qui inquiétait le sorcier-guerrier et Lily ? Ou bien tous ces corps ? Lily posa la main sur le bras de James et leva vers lui un regard désolé. Wallace attrapa l'épaule de James et serra, fort. James ne comprenait pas. Effrayé par toute cette attention, par les larmes qui mouillaient les cils de Lily, par les mâchoires contractées de Wallace, il reporta son regard sur les combats, les observa davantage, chercha à identifier les combattants. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive, entre deux mouvements de cape, Voldemort qui faisait face à un double de lui. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que son esprit et son corps avaient été dissociés. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur le corps de sa mère, étendu dans la neige sale. La première idée qui lui vint était que, si elle restait ainsi allongée sur le sol, elle allait se faire piétiner. Il fit mine d'avancer, aussitôt le sorcier-guerrier l'attrapa par les épaules et la main de Lily se referma davantage sur la sienne. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Laissez-moi…Ma mère est… »

Blessée ? Non. Si Météra Potter est à terre, c'est qu'elle est…

« Morte ? »

Il cessa de se débattre.

« Elle est morte ? C'est ça que vous croyez ? » Il éclata de rire. « Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère ! Ma mère ne meurt pas… » Il se tut.

La vision du corps de sa mère étendu, de lui-même qui affrontait Voldemort. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Peut-être qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa mère. Peut-être que c'était quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. Comme ce garçon qui était presque son double, à part le bras. Un bras monstrueux. Un peu comme celui…

La tête lui tournait. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il fit un geste pour se dégager, recula de quelques pas et tomba à terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? C'était quoi ce bordel ?

-o-

Pendant un instant, personne ne parla. Il fallait que tout le monde assimile correctement le fait qu'ils allaient tous mourir ce soir. Ce n'était pas le genre d'information qu'on s'entendait souvent annoncer, le temps de compréhension était donc un peu plus long que la normale. Draco fut le premier à sortir de l'abrutissement.

« C'est impossible ! Tu te trompes ! »

« Non, je ne me trompe pas ! répliqua Moïra, déjà résignée. C'est dit là, dans la dernière carte. »

Draco ne regarda même pas la carte que pointait Moïra : il réfutait cette carte. Il était la preuve qu'elles mentaient. Il connaissait l'avenir et dans l'avenir, ô combien il le savait ! Poudlard était toujours debout et aux mains des 'Gentils'.

« Tu es sûre de toi ? demanda Lupin d'une voix blanche.

– Tout est là, dit Moïra. La Défense va céder et Vous-savez-qui va gagner. Tout est là, répéta-t-elle.

– Alors tout ça pour rien, dit Black d'une voix lointaine. Mes parents… » Il pressa ses mains contre ses yeux. Forts. « Je ne peux pas croire que ma mère est morte pour rien ! explosa Black. Et mon père ?

– Sirius, tais-toi ! ordonna Potter. Je t'en supplie tais-toi ! »

Black baissa la tête. Moïra tremblait et reniflait. Lupin avait saisi Adhonores. Pettigrow bégayait des 'non' de plus en plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce ne soit plus qu'une plainte continue.

-o-

Le sorcier-guerrier, accroupi devant James, tentait de le raisonner, de le rassurer. Mais Lily n'était pas tout à fait sûre que James entendît quoique ce soit. Il avait largué les amarres de la réalité et dérivait dans un monde qui leur était inaccessible. La vision du garçon recroquevillé sur lui-même, le regard vide, serra le cœur de Lily. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et passa le bras autour de ses épaules. Elle murmura 'pardon' encore et encore. C'était lui qui perdait sa mère et c'était elle qui pleurait. À quoi lui servait de voir l'avenir ? À quoi lui servait donc ce prétendu don si elle était incapable d'empêcher les drames de se produire ? Si elle avait eu ne serait-ce que l'once d'un espoir que cela fît quelque chose, Lily n'aurait pas hésité à se crever les yeux. Elle ne voulait plus voir, ne plus savoir.

Quand le sort toucha le sorcier-guerrier, Lily poussa un cri de surprise, et d'horreur aussi. James ne cligna même pas des yeux. Lily tendit sa baguette (ainsi que celle de James puisqu'ils avaient oublié de les séparer). Elle ne voyait rien à travers ses larmes qu'une vague silhouette sombre

« N'approchez pas ! » cria-t-elle. « N'approchez pas ou je vous grille sur place. »

Elle entendit un ricanement.

« Reculez ! » hurla-t-elle. « RECULEZ ! »

Le ricanement s'accrut. Lily voulut jeter un sort mais la double baguette explosa entre ses mains et elle se retrouva à moitié sonnée sur le sol. La situation aurait pu se terminer d'une manière catastrophique si un Centaure, fort à propos, n'était pas intervenu. Quelques coups de sabots et coups de poings bien appliqués et un bon effet de surprise eurent raison de l'affreux Mangemort. Lily songea que les chevaliers servants existaient bien. Ils n'étaient juste pas _exactement_ comme on les décrivait.

-o-

Les sorts s'entrecroisaient autour de Harry, mais l'agitation qui l'entourait ne le détournait pas de son unique objectif : battre Voldemort. Des sorciers avaient tenté de prendre sa place, mais il les avait violemment repoussés. C'était son duel et personne n'avait le droit de s'immiscer dedans. Il était le seul qui pouvait et devait vaincre Voldemort.

-o-

Le Centaure assura à Lily qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Et comme il tenait ces propos en ficelant solidement le Mangemort qui avait tué le soldat Wallace, Lily était tout à fait encline à le croire.

Mercure avait soufflé au Centaure que des enfants d'Homme avaient besoin de lui et le voilà ! Il ne fallait jamais aller à l'encontre des étoiles, surtout celles qui avaient le nom de divinité. Lily se dit que Mercure n'était pas une étoile, mais elle préféra ne pas donner tort à son sauveur. Les Centaures étaient connus pour être d'une très grande susceptibilité.

James ne s'était aperçu de rien, ni de la mort du soldat Wallace, ni de l'arrivée du Centaure. Ou peut-être était-il indifférent. Lily souffrait pour James, mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser envahir par le chagrin de son compagnon, pas quand Orpheo se battait contre Voldemort. Avec l'aide du Centaure, Lily déplaça James un peu plus loin dans la forêt, puis se dépêcha de retourner en lisière (mais toujours dans les limites de la Forêt Interdite).

À l'aide du sort de longue-vue, Lily suivait la bataille entre Orpheo et Voldemort. Elle avait l'impression que chaque coup, chaque sort qui frappait Orpheo la touchait également. Elle ne savait que faire pour l'aider. Aussi loin, elle ne lui était d'aucune utilité. De plus quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Orpheo l'inquiétait, la mettait même mal à l'aise. Elle lui trouvait une attitude étrange, elle ne reconnaissait pas ses expressions. Et tous ces sorts qu'il connaissait ! Son observation fut troublée par un mouvement désorganisé au sein des forces de Voldemort. Elle chercha ce qui pouvait provoquer pareille agitation et repéra le professeur Torr, longiligne silhouette noire, qui perçait les lignes ennemies. À la fois agile et rapide, il passait entre les sorts avec une facilité déconcertante. Au moment où Lily se demandait ce que son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pouvait bien fiche ici, elle le vit bondir, tel un fauve, et percuter de plein fouet Orpheo. Emporté par l'élan, ils roulèrent quelques secondes, puis Torr prit l'avantage et plaqua Orpheo au sol. Autour d'eux tout s'était arrêté. Orpheo, le visage tordu par la fureur, se défendait comme un dément. Il tapait, griffait, mordait. Lily claquait des dents. Elle ne reconnaissait plus du tout le garçon réservé au sourire discret, parfois malicieux. Torr posa la main sur le front du garçon, maintenant sa tête contre le sol. Il murmura quelque chose et Orpheo cessa de se débattre terrassé par la douleur. Qu'est-ce que Torr faisait subir à Orpheo ? Et pourquoi ? Le sort semblait également être très éprouvant pour Torr. Voldemort, à quelques pas, restait là à regarder, un air content sur son visage diabolique. Ses Mangemorts voulurent profiter de la situation, mais il les arrêta. Lily ne comprenait plus rien. Elle redoutait le pire.

-o-

« Pourquoi nous empêcher d'intervenir ? » demanda Nott.

« Parce que ce gentil sorcier est en train de paralyser le centre magique du gamin et ça va lui prendre toute son énergie. Quand il aura fini, ni l'un ni l'autre ne représenteront plus aucune menace pour nous. Si tant est qu'ils en aient un jour représenté une. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à les achever ! »

Harry tenta une nouvelle fois, peut-être la dernière car ses forces diminuaient à toute vitesse, de se soustraire à l'emprise de Torr, mais ce fut sans succès. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux du sorcier.

– Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il avec colère.

– Parce que si tu continues à t'abreuver de Magie Noire, tu risques de mourir ou peut-être pire…, répondit le sorcier entre deux halètements.

– Vous exagérez ! intervint Voldemort sur le ton de la conversation. Regardez-moi, ça ne m'a pas trop mal réussi. Certes, je n'ai plus le charme d'autrefois, mais il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

– Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » murmura Torr et il attaqua avec plus de conviction Harry.

-o-

Lily avait les mains moites et tremblait. Elle tourna la tête vers James pour trouver un peu de soutien, mais aucune réaction, elle reporta son attention vers les marches de Poudlard où il lui semblait que l'avenir de tous se jouait. Elle entendit des brindilles craquer derrière elle, elle sursauta. C'était le centaure qui la rejoignait. Il n'avait pas besoin de sortilège pour voir loin. Ils se tinrent côte à côte, le regard braqué dans la même direction, incapables de se dire un seul mot.

Lily ne savait plus si elle devait s'inquiéter ou non pour le professeur Torr, mais elle se demanda si ce sort n'allait pas l'épuiser jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Les traits du sorcier étaient de plus en plus tirés, jusqu'à en modifier la morphologie de son visage. Sa pâleur s'accroissait à tel point que, par contraste, ses cheveux paraissaient noirs. Lily cligna des yeux, puis regarda mieux. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le contraste, les cheveux de Torr _étaient_ bien noirs, quant à son visage, il avait assurément changé de formes. À bien y regarder, ce n'était plus du tout le même homme.

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! intervint le Centaure.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que bientôt le sorcier n'aura plus une once de force et personne ne pourra défendre l'enfant. »

Lily ne réfléchit pas un instant, elle déploya ses ailes enchantées et s'envola vers le lieu de la bataille. Le plus vite possible.

-o-

« Foutaise ! Tout ça n'est que foutaise ! s'emporta Draco. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une voyante Moldue, Carolis. »

La résignation de tous et surtout celle de Moïra qu'il avait vu combattre à mains nues des loups-garous le mettait hors de lui. Comment pouvait-on accepter que tout fût fichu, juste parce que de stupides cartes volantes le disaient ?

« Ce n'est pas en m'insultant que tu changeras quelque chose à l'avenir, répliqua Moïra avec aigreur.

– Refais ton tirage !

– Ça ne sert à rien.

– Refais-le !

– Retirer les cartes, ne changera rien à l'avenir. Les instruments de notre victoire ont tous été mis hors jeu. Ou vont l'être. L'épée a été brisée. Le fauve…

– Qui est l'épée ? l'interrompit Black. Tu nous parles Troll là !

– L'épée est le professeur Dawn. Elle est hors combat. Le fauve, qui représente le professeur Torr, a été mis à terre. L'étoile, Orpheo Knight, ne brille plus et la Dame Grise est morte.

– Qui est la Dame Grise ? demanda Pettigrow. Lily en a également parlé.

– Météra Potter.

– Tante Météra est morte ? répéta Cousin Potter.

– C'est impossible ! s'exclama Black. Pas Météra ! Elle ne se laisserait pas tuer. Elle est…

– … morte ! acheva froidement Moïra. Ils sont tous…

– Et Dumbledore ? coupa Potter. Tu n'as pas parlé de Dumbledore !

– Il n'est pas dans le tirage ! s'écria Moïra, exaspérée. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous le dise : plus personne ne peut empêcher la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Plus personne ? s'écria Draco, ulcéré. Et tous ceux qui se battent ? Et nous ? Ça ne compte pour rien que nous risquions nos vies ? Ça ne fait aucune différence ces Mangemorts que nous contribuons à abattre ? J'ai tué quelqu'un pour rien ? J'en ai marre de ce monde qui tourne toujours autour… » Il s'interrompit, le souffle court. Le Bracelet du Silence lui brûlait la peau. « Et merde ! » Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait mal, il avait froid, faim, il était fatigué. « J'en ai assez. Vraiment assez. Je voudrais être chez moi. Où tout est normal, où je peux dire ce que je veux, quand je veux. »

Comment Moïra pouvait annoncer qu'ils allaient tous mourir, que le château tomberait, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincrait ? Comment tout cela était-il possible ? Est-ce qu'un autre avenir que celui qui existait déjà pouvait advenir ? Était-ce que le chaos qui leur tombait dessus ? Était-ce parce qu'il avait tué un homme, sans aucun doute le père d'un de ses camarades de classe ?

Draco fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps : il éclata en sanglots.

-o-

Lily atterrit au milieu des Mangemorts et se plaça aussitôt entre Orpheo et le Mage Noir. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Si elle faisait le moindre pas, elle tomberait à coup sûr.

« Oh, un ange ! » sourit Voldemort. « Décidément, ce gamin a des protecteurs féroces et opiniâtres. »

Lily ferma le poing sur la double baguette et pria pour que tout se passe bien. Elle se raccrochait à une seule idée, une certitude : ce ne serait pas ce soir que Voldemort la tuerait.

« Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ? » demanda Voldemort, redevenu sérieux.

Les yeux écarlates du Mage Noir s'amincirent en une fente. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Lily décolla du sol et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de son pire ennemi. Lily était glacé d'horreur et de frayeur. Voldemort saisit le visage de la jeune sorcière et serra fort. Lily abominait le contact de cette peau froide sur la sienne.

« Ce bijou autour de ton front… » marmonna Voldemort. « Qui es-tu ? » Voldemort imprima ses ongles dans les joues de Lily, qui, malgré elle, sentait les larmes mouiller ses yeux. « Ne serais-tu pas le devin dont Eternat m'a parlé ? » susurra le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son regard brillait d'avidité.

Il relâcha son emprise sur Lily qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Lily recula, rampant, glissant. Elle essayait de rejoindre Torr et Orpheo.

« Il paraît que tu es douée. Suffisamment, pour que ton talent inquiète Dumbledore et qu'on te passe cette entrave autour de la tête. » Un regard brûlant tomba sur Lily et la cloua sur place. Elle vit avec horreur Voldemort s'accroupir et planter ses yeux écarlates dans les siens. « Est-ce que ça te dirait que je t'apprenne à contrôler ton pouvoir ? murmura Voldemort d'une voix calme, chaude, enveloppante.

– On m'apprend déjà à le faire, bégaya Lily, décontenancée par le changement d'attitude du mage noir.

– Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas besoin de ce bijou. » sourit-il. Voldemort indiqua du doigt l'Auréole Bleue. « On t'a promis du travail, de la douleur pour quelques médiocres résultats, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle hocha la tête.

Lily se sentait bercer, par les paroles, les promesses et les gestes de Voldemort. Ses craintes s'apaisaient, ses résistances tombaient. Voldemort tendit la main.

« Si tu me prêtes tes yeux, petite demoiselle, je promets de t'en donner le contrôle parfait. »

-o-

Quand James releva la tête, il était seul. Les jambes tendues, le dos appuyé contre un arbre, les mains dans les poches, il ne bougeait pas. Il se sentait ankylosé, l'esprit embrumé. Il regardait, sans se sentir concerné, les sorts éclairés le parc. Il avait une irrépressible envie de se changer en cerf. Sous forme animale, tout était plus simple, moins douloureux. Les émotions étaient rudimentaires, primaires. Les larmes coulèrent, amères.

-o-

« Silver a raison, Moïra. Il faut retirer les cartes ! déclara Lupin.

– Ça ne changera rien ! s'emporta Moïra. Ce n'est pas parce que tu relis un livre que la fin change. Une fois écrite, une histoire ne peut être modifiée ! On la suit qu'elle nous plaise ou non.

– Sauf que l'on peut toujours refermer un livre qui nous déplaît et que les Anamapas permettent de réécrire l'Histoire ! contra Lupin.

– C'est vrai ? fit Potter.

– Comment sais-tu ça ? demanda Moïra, surprise.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai ? répéta Potter. Tes cartes ont ce pouvoir ?

– Oui, répondit Moïra. Mais…

– Alors fais-le ! » s'écria Black.

– Non ! déclara abruptement Moïra. C'est faisable, en théorie, convint-elle. Les Anamapas permettent bien de modifier l'Histoire, mais pas en pratique !

– Je ne comprends pas, fit Pettigrow.

– C'est une histoire de continuum espace-temps, une loi : le passé ne se modifie pas et le futur est toujours le passé d'un autre. Je ne peux rien faire. Désolée. » ajouta Moïra dans un murmure.

-o-

« Qu'en dis-tu, Petite Demoiselle ? »

Lily entrevit un autre avenir dans cette main tendue. Elle la prenait et ne mourrait pas aujourd'hui, ni dans cinq ans. Elle la serrait et ses yeux ne verraient que ce qu'elle désirait. Plus besoin d'Auréole Bleue, plus besoin de séances de concentration, plus besoin de rien…

Ce sont les choix que tu as fait qui t'ont conduit à cet avenir, lui avait dit il y a quelques jours le professeur Dawn. Le temps des choix était donc venu.

-o-

« Tu reviens enfin à la réalité. » dit une voix.

James tourna la tête et aperçut un jeune centaure.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Attendre. » répondit James d'une voix morne. On lui avait tant de fois répéter qu'il devait attendre ici, dans la Forêt Interdite. L'idée ne lui semblait plus aussi mauvaise. Il était tellement las.

« Attendons ensemble alors, dit le centaure. La fin n'est maintenant plus très loin. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient tué la Sans-Nom. »

James mordit l'intérieur de ses joues, griffa le sol, retint sa respiration, retint son cri de détresse.

« Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, continua le centaure. Je n'étais pas plus haut qu'un poulain, mais je m'en souviens très bien. C'était une très grande sorcière. Une grande combattante. Elle refusait de se laisser faire, retournait au combat, rendait coup pour coup. »

« Et ça l'a tuée. »

James ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle était d'une froideur métallique qui lui donna la chair de poule.

« Non, ce qui l'a tué, c'est un monstre, contra le centaure. Une abomination, corrompue par la Magie Noire.

– Je croyais que les Centaures ne se souciaient pas des affaires humaines.

– En effet. »

James tourna la tête, étonné, vers le centaure. Il le regarda vraiment pour la première fois. De visage, il semblait à peine plus vieux que James. Il avait les cheveux (et le crin) très blonds et les yeux très bleus. Son torse était musclé et marbré de cicatrices. James se demandait comment la créature faisait pour ne pas mourir de froid, nu en plein hiver.

« Nous avons tous nos histoires et nos raisons. » répondit énigmatiquement le centaure.

-o-

Lupin tâta le front d'Adhonores. L'état de la jeune sorcière empirait. Le loup-garou se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Il doit y avoir une solution. Il y en a forcément une. »

Tous levèrent les yeux avec espoir vers le Gryffondor.

« Réfléchis ! Réfléchis ! » marmonnait-il.

« Si tu pouvais faire ça vite, conseilla Potter, de plus en plus essoufflé. »

Cette rébellion contre la toute puissance du destin impressionna et fédéra les esprits. Un instant presque surréel de calme tomba sous la bulle de protection que Potter élevait avec de plus en plus de difficulté.

« Moïra…. » Draco hésita.

« Quoi ? fit Lupin. Si tu sais quelque chose…

– Je me demandais juste… Que se passe-t-il si l'avenir et le passé ne coïncident pas ?

– C'est le chaos, répondit Moïra. »

Le chaos, toujours le chaos, encore le chaos. Mais finalement qu'est-ce que c'était le chaos tant promis ? Comment se manifestait-il ? Draco regarda par la fenêtre les sorciers qui s'entretuaient, les cadavres qui tombaient et les cris qui montaient. Était-ce ça le chaos ?

« Silver… ? appela Lupin. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est le moment ou jamais ! »

« Justement, non. Je ne peux rien dire. » s'énerva Draco.

Il leva le bras pour montrer le Bracelet du Silence. Lupin contint un grognement de frustration, tandis que Potter demandait pourquoi diable Silver ne pouvait rien dire.

Draco se frotta le front, comme s'il voulait effacer toute pensée parasite. Ce qui se passait dehors n'était pas le chaos mais une boucherie. Si aucun bouleversement cosmique ne leur avait fondu encore dessus, c'est que tout se déroulait selon l'ordre des choses. Peut-être même le meurtre qu'il avait commis devait advenir (ou bien tentait-il de minimiser ?). Mais si tout se déroulait comme il se devait, comment se faisait-il que l'avenir prédit par Moïra n'était pas celui qu'il connaissait ? Où était la faille ? Quelle était l'astuce ? Jamais Draco n'avait trouvé l'avenir aussi insaisissable et précaire que cette nuit.

-o-

« Pourquoi ne leur prêtez-vous pas main forte ?

– À qui ?

– À la Défense, bien évidemment !

– Seulement pour mon peuple et autres créatures magiques, ce n'est pas aussi évident. Nous ne sommes pas tous d'accord, nous ne nous sentons pas tous concernés. Il y a eu un conseil, il y a quelques temps. Il a été décidé que tout cela ne nous regardait pas. Ce sont des affaires de sorciers.

– Mais les Mangemorts, Voldemort, tu… vous l'avez dit vous même, ils sont mauvais…

– De notre point de vue, les Aurors ne sont guère mieux. Ils nous chassent et nous tuent, juste parce que nous représentons une potentielle menace. Quand on nous assassine, on reçoit une récompense et des félicitations. Nous avons vu bon nombre parader avec les oripeaux de nos amis comme décoration. Dents de loups-garou, cornes de faune, griffes de dragon, peau de manticore… Quant aux sorciers-guerriers, ce ne sont que des pantins stupides qui agissent selon des ordres, souvent contradictoires. Les sorciers pervertissent la Magie et pensent pourtant qu'ils nous sont supérieurs au nom de je ne sais quelle logique.

– Mais vous avez dit…

– Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! coupa le centaure. Certains d'entre vous sont admirables. Seulement, parce que je suis un Centaure, je ne peux rien faire. Toi en revanche…

– Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Ma mère qui était une très grande sorcière, a été tuée, alors moi qui ne suis qu'un apprenti, que puis-je faire ? Je n'ai même pas de baguette. » Il eut un petit rire amer. « Je suis un piètre fils. »

James ferma les yeux. Les larmes ne devaient pas couler. Ou peut-être fallait-il qu'elles coulent pour que la douleur s'allège un peu. Juste un tout petit peu. Au moins un tout petit peu.

« Pleurer n'est pas rendre hommage à ta mère. » Le centaure obligea James à se mettre debout puis il mit de l'ordre dans la tenue du garçon. « Je ne suis pas ici par hasard, enfant d'Homme. Tout là-haut, il est écrit que je dois mettre l'enfant de la Sans-Nom face à son destin. »

« Et si je refuse ? » demanda James. « Si je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qui est écrit tout là-haut ? »

-o-

« Pourquoi la dernière carte n'est pas retournée ? » s'enquit Black.

– Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de se poser ce genre de question ? s'écria Lupin, excédé.

– Pas la peine de me parler sur ce ton ! s'énerva Black. Navré, je ne suis pas un expert en 'Lames du Destin', _moi_.

– Tu n'as qu'à… commença Lupin, mais il fut interrompu par Moïra, qui cherchait probablement à couper court à ce début de dispute :

– Ça fait partie du tirage, expliqua-t-elle. Ici, ça signifie que quelqu'un ou quelque chose a été retiré de la partie et c'est probablement pour cette raison que nous allons perdre.

– Qui ? demanda Pettigrow.

– Comment le saurais-je : la carte est retournée ? Je ne suis pas devin, ajouta-t-elle avec une ironie froide.

– Dumbledore ! s'exclama Potter. Ça ne peut être que lui ! Quelques instants avant que l'assaut ne soit donné, Dumbledore a mystérieusement disparu. Pfiout ! Juste sous nos yeux !

– Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Black.

– Je pense que son fauteuil a été enchanté, peut-être un portoloin, et il doit maintenant être retenu quelque part. Voldemort aura préféré l'écarter de la bataille. Il ne voulait sûrement pas avoir à faire face à tante Météra et Albus Dumbledore en même temps.

– Je me demandais… commença Black. Je dis ça en non-expert. » Il coula un regard vers Lupin qui leva les yeux au ciel. « Je me demandais : le pouvoir de ces cartes, c'est de modifier l'avenir, c'est bien ça ? »

– Oui, mais… commença Moïra.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire, reprit Black, que si on retourne la carte, que Dumbledore va réapparaître ?

– Théoriquement, reconnut Moïra, mais…

– Fais-le ! déclara Lupin. Ramène le professeur Dumbledore, Moïra !

– Et si ce n'est pas Dumbledore ? fit Pettigrow, inquiet.

– C'est lui ! affirma Potter. Je suis prêt à parier mes quatre autres sens que c'est lui.

– Oui, mais si le pouvoir des Anatrucs est aussi grand, pourquoi se contenter du retour de Dumbledore ? demanda Black. Pourquoi ne pas voir plus grand ? Comme une victoire immédiate et totale ?

– Lupin a raison, intervint Potter. Tu vois trop grand, Sirius. On ne change pas l'avenir comme on change de cape ! Il faut faire avec les cartes qu'on a en main.

– Pourquoi Dumbledore aurait plus de chance que les autres ? remarqua judicieusement Black. Tous ceux qui se sont opposés à Voldemort ont péri. Pourquoi serait-ce différent avec lui ?

– Si tu as une meilleure idée, Sirius, je suis preneur ! N'importe quelle idée ! Mais nous n'avons pour manipulatrice des Anamapas qu'une jeune sorcière inexpérimentée, à bout de force et…

– ARRETEZ ! STOP ! cria Moïra, la voix enrouée de larmes. Ce n'est pas un 'on' imaginaire qui va retourner cette carte, c'est _moi_. Et je ne le ferai pas.

– Moïra nous allons mourir ! Meredith… commença Lupin.

– Je n'ai pas le choix, l'interrompit Moïra. » Elle avait l'air tellement effrayé ! « J'aimerais bien… _Mais je ne peux pas_. Je ne peux pas, sanglotait-elle. Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Elle ferma les paupières, serra les poings. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait Moïra si démunie et, au lieu d'éprouver de la sympathie, il sentit poindre la colère. Violente. Vibrante.

« Tu ne peux pas ? Tu n'as pas le choix ? Mais bien sûr que si ! s'emporta-t-il. S'il y a bien une chose que ce fichu voyage m'a appris, c'est qu'on a le choix ! Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse sembler, ajouta-t-il. Mais on a le choix. On l'a toujours. » Ces quelques mots éveillèrent un souvenir. « Tiens ! Même ce niais de Torr te l'a dit quand tu lui as tiré les cartes !

– Torr a dit quoi ? s'éveilla subitement Lupin.

– Qu'elle avait le choix ! continuait Draco sur le même ton enflammé.

– Il t'a dit ça ? Vraiment ? »

Moïra hocha la tête. Lupin attrapa Moïra par les bras et planta son regard ambré dans celui désemparé de Moïra.

« Je t'en prie, Moïra, retourne cette carte ! C'est notre seule chance et en ne le faisant pas, tu nous condamnes à peut-être pire que la chute de Poudlard. »

Moïra dévisagea chacun de ses compagnons. Elle s'attarda plus longuement sur Draco, le supplia du regard. Mais Draco ne fléchit pas. La solution était là. C'était forcé. Il fallait retourner la carte. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen d'expliquer son présent, leur avenir. Finalement, songea Draco, c'était en refusant d'influer sur le destin, que l'on risquait de briser le continuum espace-temps et déclencher le chaos. La vie était décidément d'une ironie bien mordante.

Plus vaincue que convaincue, Moïra avança une main tremblante et moite vers la carte face cachée. Elle eut un geste d'hésitation, inspira profondément et saisit la carte.

-o-

« Si tu refuses, ce pour quoi ta mère est morte ce soir mourra avec elle, dit gravement le centaure.

– L'idéal de ma…

– Ta mère n'est pas morte pour un idéal, coupa le centaure avec agacement. Ne connais-tu donc pas du tout ta mère ? Elle n'était pas de tous ces abrutis qui pensent que l'on doit mourir pour des idées. Non, c'était une femme sensée. Elle s'est battue et est morte pour sa famille et si tu refuses de venir avec moi, James Potter, _ta_ famille mourra. Ta mère se sera alors battue en vain. »

Le centaure plia ses jambes antérieures. « Alors monte ! »

James hésita un instant et, finalement, sauta sur le dos du centaure. La créature mi-homme, mi-cheval, bondit par-dessus les fourrés emportant James vers son destin.

-o-

« Je refuse, murmura Lily. »

Le choix n'était en fait pas bien difficile. Elle l'avait déjà fait la nuit où la famille de James avait été assassinée, elle le refaisait ce soir. Accepter l'offre de Voldemort, c'était peut-être vivre longtemps, mais c'était vivre sans Harry. Et comment pouvait-elle prendre une telle décision alors même que le garçon se tenait à quelques pas d'elle ? Sa présence lui rappelait le choix qu'elle avait fait, qu'elle faisait maintenant.

« Tu refuses ? » répéta Voldemort, un peu surpris, un peu déçu.

Lily hocha la tête.

« As-tu bien réfléchi ce à quoi tu renonces ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête.

« N'y a-t-il rien qui puisse te faire changer d'avis ? »

Par habitude, Lily faillit hocher une nouvelle fois, cela fit sourire le Mage Noir. Il s'approcha un peu plus près de Lily.

« Et si je te dis que je les tue, si tu refuses ? Que choisis-tu ? » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Lily ferma les yeux. Elle acceptait la proposition de Voldemort et jamais Harry ne naîtrait. Elle la refusait, Voldemort tuait Orpheo maintenant. Les cartes étaient truquées : il n'y avait aucun choix. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis que la panique étendait son emprise sur elle.

« Réponds-moi, mon petit devin. » susurra Voldemort.

Lily ouvrit les yeux. Son regard tomba sur Orpheo. Elle fit le rapide inventaire de ses ressources : la double baguette n'était pas très efficiente sans James, le professeur Torr était ce qu'on appelle communément dans les choux, l'horizon était désespérément vide de sauveur. Le sang battait fort aux tempes de Lily et il lui semblait que l'Auréole Bleue enserrait plus étroitement son front. C'est alors qu'elle songea alors aux Dryades et plus précisément au bourgeon qu'on lui avait laissé avec la promesse de venir à son aide. Discrètement, elle enfonça la main dans sa poche et en tira le gland. Elle le laissa tomber à ses pieds et, du talon, l'enfonça dans le sol.

La terre trembla puis craqua et un arbrisseau émergea. Il grandit, grossit, déploya ses branches, enfonça ses racines, à une vitesse des plus impressionnantes. En quelques secondes, un arbre plusieurs fois centenaires poussa devant les marches de Poudlard. Le tronc s'ouvrit et une femme à la peau vert amande en sortit. Les Mangemort ainsi que Voldemort s'écartèrent, l'expression défaite par l'étonnement.

Elle posa un regard circonspect sur la situation, repéra Lily et sembla la reconnaître. Elle se tourna vers Voldemort et, l'air nonchalant, déclara :

« L'apprentie sorcière est protégée par les Dryades. » Elle roulait les 'r', comme un ruisseau fait rouler les graviers dans son lit.

« Et Orpheo et le professeur Torr ? » s'exclama Lily, avec inquiétude.

La Dryade examina les deux sorciers inconscients. Un léger frémissement parcourut sa peau nue et ses cheveux se gonflèrent d'air. « Normalement, le concernant, je ne suis tenue à aucune obligation, mais puisqu'il porte une bague d'or bleue, il est également placé sous notre protection. » déclara-t-elle finalement, laconique.

Elle éleva les bras et des ronces aussi larges que des troncs de marronniers jaillirent de la terre comme des serpents géants. Les plantent tissèrent un mur d'épines acérées autour de Lily, Orpheo et Torr.

« Ne crois pas, Dryade, que je suis le moins du monde impressionné par ta magie. » grogna Voldemort, baguette menaçante.

« Si tu veux me défier, sorcier, ne te sers pas d'un objet fait de bois. »

La baguette de Voldemort, sous le regard abasourdi de son propriétaire, bourgeonna et fleurit. Un fruit rouge vermillon poussa même au bout de la baguette. La Dryade sourit.

-o-

« Il va y avoir du vilain ! cria le centaure à l'adresse de James.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla ce dernier. Le bruit sifflant du vent obligeait le centaure et le sorcier à parler fort.

– Les Dryades. Quelqu'un les a fait entrer dans la partie !

– Ce n'est pas bon ?

– Jamais. Ce sont des déesses : elles n'ont aucun sens de la mesure. »

Le centaure accéléra l'allure et James dut nouer plus solidement les bras autour de la taille de sa monture.

-o-

La Dryade exigeait que Voldemort et ses mignons se prosternent devant elle puis disparaissent. L'idée fit beaucoup rire Voldemort. Le Mage Noir expliqua le plus obligeamment du monde à la divine créature qu'il en était absolument hors de question. La Dryade se troubla de ne pas être scrupuleusement obéie. Et pourquoi donc, cet abject fils d'Homme ne la craignait pas ? Avait-il bien idée à qui il était en train de parler ?

« Ma chère, répondit Voldemort, je sais parfaitement ce que vous êtes et cela ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid. En l'espace de cinq jours, j'ai vaincu deux des trois prétendus plus grands sorciers de mon pays. Vous pensez donc bien que je ne vais pas trembler devant une nymphette verte. »

Pendant que la Dryade et Voldemort échangeaient des civilités, Lily s'était enquis de l'état du professeur Torr et d'Orpheo. Elle n'était pas Médicomage, ni même médecin, mais ils semblaient juste être inconscients. Toutefois, l'état d'Orpheo inquiétait Lily. Le jeune sorcier avait de nombreuses contusions, des blessures noires et puis, surtout, il y avait ce bras. Outre le fait que l'aspect en était absolument effroyable, il y avait une similitude bien plus gênante avec… Le regard de Lily allait du visage du professeur Torr à celui d'Orpheo. Son cœur battait maintenant très vite et la tête lui tournait.

L'arrivée inopinée de James à dos de Centaure accapara l'attention de tous et les laissa, un instant, interdits. Pour le spectacle, le centaure crut bon de se cabrer et de fouetter l'air de ses sabots antérieurs.

« C'est ce qu'on peut appeler une entrée réussie. » déclara-t-il avec fierté.

James croisa le regard de Voldemort et tout en lui se figea : le sang, bien évidemment, mais également la peur. Certitude et calme se déversèrent en lui. Les questions cessèrent de se bousculer dans son esprit, son corps cessa de trembler.

« Intéressant. » marmonna-t-il. Il agita sa baguette fleurit comme un bouquet garni. L'item retrouva un aspect plus conventionnel. « Je m'occupe de ces gêneurs. Vous, occupez-vous de la Dryade. » dit-il à l'adresse de ses quelques Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas morts, blessés, ou occupés à se battre contre un membre de la Défense. C'est à dire trois ou quatre planqués.

« Mais, mon seigneur, comment… Les Dryades sont… Ce sont des _Dryades_, marmotta un des Mangemorts avec crainte.

– Oui, effectivement, c'est un fait déjà établi. Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Mais elles sont toutes puissantes.

– Et immortelles ! ajouta un autre.

– Balivernes et fausses rumeurs. Elles sont juste éternelles.

– La différence ?

– Ça veut dire qu'on peut les tuer ! s'emporta Voldemort, exaspéré par la stupidité de ses acolytes. N'avez- vous donc jamais ouvert un livre de votre vie ? » Il regarda les Mangemorts. « D'accord, question stupide.

– Nous avons précédé l'Écriture, intervint avec hauteur la dryade. Crois-tu vraiment, Mage Noir, que tu peux trouver un hypothétique point faible dans les cadavres de ces arbres ?

– On trouve tout dans les livres. » Le Mage Noir se fendit d'un grand sourire. « Attaquez son arbre ! ordonna-t-il. » Voldemort ignora la surprise et le cri de terreur de la Dryade. Le devenir de la dryade ne le concernait plus, seul James l'intéressait dorénavant. « Comment t'appelles-tu, gamin ? demanda le Mage Noir.

– Ne réponds pas, souffla le centaure. Quoiqu'il se passe, ne lui dis pas qui tu es !

– Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna James.

– Fais ce que je te dis. Moins il en sait, mieux nous nous porterons.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? répéta Voldemort. Cette ressemblance ! Il faut que vous soyez jumeaux, marmonna-t-il. Gamin, es-tu un Potter ? reprit-il plus fort. » Comme James restait muet, Voldemort déclara, que dans le doute, il devait tuer James. « Crois bien que ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça de tuer un enfant, ajouta-t-il. Mais je suis sous le coup d'une malédiction maintenant, je n'ai plus le luxe de la magnanimité. »

« Magnanimité ? » s'écria James, ulcéré. « L'annexe du ministère, vous appelez ça être magnanime ? La meute de loup-garou lors du bal de Poudlard ? Assassiner ma famille, la nuit de Noël ? Vous appelez tout ça être magnanime ? »

Voldemort ne s'embarrassa pas de répondre aux accusations de James. Il leva sa baguette et tira. James vit la lueur verte et, par réflexe, se protégea le visage des bras.

-o-

Moïra tentait de retourner une simple carte, mais Draco avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à soulever une dalle de marbre, tant son visage devenait rouge sous l'effort.

« Je n'y arrive pas… je vous avais dit que je n'y arriverai pas… » ânonna-t-elle.

« Et moi, je n'arriverai pas à tenir deux minutes de plus, lui répondit Potter. Alors, retourne-moi cette foutue carte ! »

Même si logiquement cela ne servait à rien, Moïra saisit la carte à deux mains et pesa de tout son poids. Elle ne tint même pas trois secondes.

« Ce n'est pas par la force que tu la feras céder. » lui dit Lupin.

« Je sais bien ! répliqua-t-elle, irritée. Mais je n'ai plus une once d'énergie, c'est ce que je me tue à vous dire ! J'ai utilisé tout ce qui me restait de force lors de ma fuite. Si j'avais su, je ne me serais pas donné autant de peine. »

-o-

Au travers du rideau de ronces, Lily ne percevait pas grand chose des combats qui se déroulaient autour d'elle. Toutefois, elle en voyait suffisamment pour comprendre que la Dryade était dans une situation de difficulté qui lui était particulièrement inédite. Elle ne devait pas non plus être vraiment habituée à se battre. Il était vrai qu'au sein de la Forêt Interdite les Dryades étaient l'égal de déesses, aucune créature n'aurait jamais eu l'impertinence ni même l'idée de les défier. La dryade défendait son arbre, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Une ronce bougea et Lily put voir Voldemort lancer un sort vert émeraude sur James. La jeune sorcière poussa un cri et ferma les yeux, le cœur déjà presque mort.

James s'étonna de ne pas sentir l'impact du sort. Il ne se sentait pas non plus très différent. Il aurait pu jurer que son cœur battait toujours (très vite d'ailleurs). Il percevait parfaitement les gouttes de sueur dégringoler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors il ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il constata était qu'il était un fantôme des plus étranges, puisque parfaitement tangible. Il se pinça et eut mal. Était-il vraiment mort ? Il leva les yeux et découvrit un bout de bois qui flottait à quelques mètres de lui. Après un examen plus attentif, James reconnut le bourdon que son grand-père lui avait envoyé en cadeau de Noël. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Voldemort non plus d'ailleurs. En une autre occasion, James aurait presque pu rire. L'air ahuri ne sciait pas particulièrement au faciès du Mage Noir.

« Le Bourdon de Thanatos Torrack, murmura Voldemort, abasourdi. Je l'ai cherché dans tous les recoins de la demeure des Potter ; et il était ici ! » Voldemort éclata de rire. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Sacrée crapule de Potter ! » lança-t-il aux étoiles, puis il revint à James. « Ton grand-père ne m'aura vraiment pas facilité la tâche. Oui, plus la peine de nier, je sais que tu es le petit fils d'Eliott Potter. Ce bourdon le prouve. Tu devrais d'ailleurs te sentir flatter, petit Potter, d'en avoir la garde. Parmi tous les Potter, c'est toi qui a été choisi pour être l'héritier de cette arme fabuleuse. »

James ne se sentait pas particulièrement flatté de la préférence que lui avait témoignée son grand-père. Will en aurait eu bien plus besoin que lui. Et puis s'il ne le lui avait pas avait été offert, son grand-père aurait pu se servir de ce bourdon pour protéger sa famille et ses convives la nuit de l'attaque.

Voldemort tendit la main avec convoitise vers le bourdon mais l'item émit une lumière violente qui le fit reculer aussitôt.

« C'est peut-être une arme d'une puissance sans pareille, mais tu ne sais pas t'en servir ! » dit avec colère le Mage Noir.

Voldemort lança un sortilège que le bourdon bloqua. Voldemort répéta ses assauts, inlassablement et, peu à peu, le bouclier du bourdon montra des signes de faiblesse. Le centaure, terrifié, supplia James de faire quelque chose. James voulait bien, mais quoi ? Le centaure lui conseilla de se servir du bourdon, après tout c'était le sien. « Et comment se sert-on d'un bourdon ? » demanda James.

« Comme d'une baguette géante ? » proposa le jeune centaure qui tremblait sur ses quatre jambes.

La situation de James n'était pas très glorieuse mais celle de Lily ne l'était guère plus. Les Mangemorts avaient d'abord attaqué plutôt mollement la dryade. Il est difficile de lever la main sur une des plus merveilleuses créatures qui peuplaient les contes de votre enfance. Mais de sort en sort, l'ivresse de la violence leur monta à la tête et ce qui leur avait d'abord semblé comme un sacrilège devint source de jouissance. La Dryade dressait des murs de pierres, de bois, de glace autour de son arbre, mais la douleur et la peur la faisaient agir en dépit du bon sens. Elle s'épuisait plus qu'elle ne se défendait. Les ronces autour de Lily fouettaient l'air furieusement. Lily, Orpheo et Torr n'étaient plus à l'abri, mais enfermés dans une prison au mur épineux, qui pouvait fondre à n'importe quel moment sur une jambe imprudente ou un bras oublié.

Et puis soudain il y eut un cri, comme jamais Lily n'en eut entendu. Tout se figea. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement. Tout un chacun retenait son souffle et attendait. Attendait quoi ? Lily attrapa Orpheo et le professeur Torr et les serra contre elle. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un frémissement, puis cela gagna en ampleur en magnitude. La terre tremblait comme si elle allait se briser et vomir ses entrailles.

-o-

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » hurla Thomas qui braquait ses yeux aveugles de tous les côtés.

Il se passait que la terre tremblait. Pas besoin de yeux pour s'en apercevoir. Le château tout entier vibrait sur ses fondations. Les agrès se renversaient et les armes tombaient des murs. Draco se demanda ce qui allait arriver ensuite ? Une pluie de météorites ? Un singe géant ?

Adhonores avait repris brusquement conscience. Le regard exorbité, elle hurlait à en percer les tympans au milieu de cette cacophonie de fin du monde. Elle se débattait de toute ses forces, ignorante de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Sans vouloir être mesquin (et cela voulait dire beaucoup pour Draco), le Serpentard préférait la Gryffondor comateuse.

-o-

Petit à petit, la terre cessa de trembler. Mais le corps encore secoué des vibrations de la terre, Lily ne s'en aperçut pas immédiatement. Quand elle releva la tête, elle remarqua que les ronces étaient rentrées sous terre. La Dryade gisait à terre, toute tremblante et recroquevillée sur elle-même. Lily entendit tout d'abord des craquements, puis des grognements et enfin des tambours. Le rythme sourd prit de l'ampleur. Après la terre, l'air semblait vibrer. Lily retint son souffle : cela venait de la Forêt Interdite.

-o-

« On dirait que c'est fini, marmonna Black en relevant prudemment la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce cri ? demanda Potter.

– Je crois que ce n'est _pas_ fini ! chevrota Pettigrow. On dirait que la Forêt… Elle bouge !

– Ce n'est pas fini, ça ne fait que commencer ! » ajouta Lupin d'une voix blanche.

-o-

Le Centaure tremblait de tous ses membres. Il avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Il émit une sorte de cri proche du hennissement.

« Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Elles arrivent ! dit-il entre deux claquements de dents.

– Quoi ? Qui ? » demanda James.

– Il faut partir ! _Vite !_ »

Le centaure s'agitait de plus en plus et communiquait sa peur à James, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qui arrivent ? »

« Elles arrivent ! _Elles arrivent !_ »

Incapable de maîtriser sa terreur, le Centaure se dressa sur ses jambes postérieures, frappa l'air de ses sabots puis détala, laissant un James terrorisé là.

-o-

Adhonores s'agrippait à Lupin avec une terreur qui impressionnait beaucoup Draco. Lupin se retourna vers Moïra.

« Moïra, il faut que tu retournes cette carte. Maintenant ! dit-il avec urgence.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Black.

– Les Dryades passent à l'attaque.

– C'est une bonne chose que les Dryades interviennent, non ?

– Non, pas du tout ! répondit Lupin. Elles auront plus vite fait que les Mangemort de faire tomber Poudlard.

– Mais je ne comprends pas, couina Pettigrow. Elles ne sont pas censées nous protéger ?

– Si, mais elles sont en colère. Très en colère. Une des leurs a été blessée. C'est le cri qu'on a entendu.

– T'es spécialiste ès Dryades ? demanda Potter, avec suspicion.

– On peut dire ça, marmonna-t-il. Moïra !

– Je n'y arrive pas ! _Je n'y arrive pas ! _dit-elle d'une voix étranglée par les larmes et la peur.

– Thomas, il n'existe pas un moyen pour un sorcier de faire le plein d'énergie ? demanda Black. Un sort ? Une potion ? Une amulette ? N'importe quoi ?

– Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama Potter, en claquant des doigts. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! Moïra, tu es une wrestleuse à ce qu'il paraît, tu connais la technique pour puiser l'énergie d'un adversaire ?

– Mais bien sûr ! » s'exclama Moïra. Mais son air s'assombrit de nouveau. « Sauf que…

– Non, coupa Black. Pas de 'sauf que…' ! Interdit les 'sauf que…' ! D'accord ? Tu sais comment on le fait, alors tu le fais ! C'est tout !

– Puise chez moi ! enchaîna Lupin. Je suis celui qui a le plus d'énergie ici. »

Moïra ne perdit plus de temps à discuter. Elle balaya rapidement du regard le corps du Gryffondor, puis posa la main à la naissance de son cou. Il sursauta, tenta de se dérober, Moïra l'agrippa.

« C'est là qu'est ton centre magique. » lui indiqua-t-elle pour le tranquilliser.

-o-

James n'avait jamais vu de Dryades et il avait même, jusque là, douté de leur existence. Il allait se souvenir toute sa vie de sa première confrontation avec ces êtres fabuleux.

Les maîtresses de la Forêt avançaient nimbées de lumières. Aériennes, elles effleuraient à peine le sol. Leurs cheveux aux couleurs chatoyantes auréolaient leurs visages aux traits figés par la fureur. Leurs yeux brillaient de feux multicolores : ambre, améthyste, topaze, rubis… En guise de cour, les créatures les plus impressionnantes de la Forêt Interdite s'étaient réunies. Des arbres avaient quitté leur terre et couraient sur leurs racines, tandis que des ruisseaux ondulaient comme d'énormes serpents bleus. James était partagé entre l'effroi et l'admiration.

-o-

Tout semblait bien se passer, lorsque Moïra eut comme un spasme. Lupin convulsa. Moïra lâcha précipitamment le loup-garou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Black. Ça a marché ?

– Non. » répondit Potter, tandis que Moïra et Lupin tentait de reprendre leurs esprits. « Il y a eu rejet. Leurs Magies ne sont pas compatibles, soupira-t-il.

– Est-ce parce que je suis un loup-garou ?

– Tu es un loup-garou ? s'exclama Potter. Ça date du bal ?

– Non, avoua Lupin, la tête basse. Je n'y étais même pas, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter.

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec ta… condition, déclara froidement Potter. Mais il est vrai que le fait que tu sois un loup-garou rend ta magie plus délicate à manipuler et à incorporer, surtout quand on est novice dans l'exercice.

– Il y a des femmes qui sortent de la forêt, s'écria Pettigrow.

– Alors, c'est foutu ! Nous allons tous mourir, murmura Lupin. Le tirage disait finalement vrai.

– Non, fit Moïra avec véhémence. Il est hors de question que j'abandonne maintenant.

– Mais si… commença Black.

– Pas de 'mais' qui tienne, coupa Moïra. J'ai une dernière carte dans ma manche à jouer. »

Elle se tourna vers Draco, une petite flamme décidée pétillait dans son regard. Draco eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Oh ! Il ne fallait pas être un génie, pour comprendre ce que la Serpentard avait en tête.

« Dragon, je vais avoir besoin de tes services.

– Tu ne vas pas oser ?

– Dis-toi que tu fais une bonne action !

– Ça ne va pas me convaincre.

– Alors, dis-toi que je ne te laisse pas le choix. »

-o-

La reine des Dryades ouvrait la marche, suivie de près par les dix autres Dryades. Elle lança un ordre et ses forces se déployèrent. Mangemorts, sorciers de la Défense, elles attaquaient sans distinction. La plaine ne fut plus qu'une plainte. Le ruisseau, devenu torrent, se déversait impitoyablement dans le château. Les arbres broyaient. Les créatures dévoraient. Les Dryades détruisaient. Lily ne voyait plus comment ils allaient pouvoir échapper à ce massacre. Elle serra un peu plus fort ce fils venu du futur. Elle fut rejointe par James qui l'enserra fort.

« Ça va aller. » lui murmura-t-il dans le cou. « On va s'en sortir. »

Il le fallait.

-o-

Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'esquiver, Moïra aplatit la main sur son torse, au niveau du poumon droit. Draco sentit la douleur lui tomber dessus aussi fulgurante qu'un coup de foudre. Il songea un instant qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté pareille souffrance mais c'était faux. Des confins de sa mémoire, lui revint le souvenir de la morsure de Vito voluptueusement douloureuse. Il se sentit à peine tomber sur le sol. Dans une espèce de brouillard, il vit Moïra retourner cette fichue carte et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 22.**

(enfin… !)

* * *

**Remerciements **:

Tout d'abord à Clémentine qui a été la première à entendre cette partie finale de l'histoire. Beaucoup de choses ont bougé depuis. Mais du haut de ses dix petites années (c'était il y a quatre ans) a émis une réserve très juste : « N'oublie pas que Harry est un héros positif. »

Ensuite à Jo et Kamala qui ont bien voulu betalecter toutes ces pages.

Je n'oublie pas les reviewers. Vos petits mots (parfois longs !) aiguillonnent ma motivation même quand elle est au plus bas.

Et puis enfin, je remercie tous les lecteurs, ceux qui se taisent, ceux qui patientent, qui découvrent, ceux qui s'acharnent.

J'aimerais également présenter mes excuses à tous ceux qui m'ont écrit et à qui je n'ai pas toujours répondu. N'y voyez aucun mépris, les années passant, mes rapports avec ma fic devient de plus en plus complexe et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à en parler (ceux qui connaissent mon blog démentiront probablement cette dernière assertion).

* * *

1 _cf_. le tome1, _Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers_ (p29, 30 et 33 ; collection Folio Junior chez Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998) et le tome3, _Harry Potter et le prisonnier d'Azkaban_. (p 37 et 38 ; collection folio Junior chez Gallimard Jeunesse, 1999)


	25. Chapitre 23

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.

**Rappel** : _cette fic a été pensée bien avant la sortie des cinquième et sixième tomes, elle ne se base que sur les quatre premiers_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence au cinquième tome et encore moins au sixième ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter et toute sa clique sont la propriété de Rowling & C°.

Rimbaud pointe le bout de son joli nez à un moment…

**Avertissement** : **PG ou T**

* * *

**Précédemment dans **_**les **__**Portes**_ : 

La bataille entre les Mangemorts et la Défense fait rage à l'intérieur même des murs de Poudlard. On se bat sur plusieurs fronts. Dissimulés sous une cape de camouflage, Lily et James assistent d'abord au combat de Torr contre les Furies puis contre Eternat. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal parvient à défaire le professeur renégat et les Sorciers-Guerriers peuvent alors pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et ainsi porter secours à la Défense dont les forces s'amenuisent. Sirius, Remus, Meredith, Peter et Draco accompagnés de Thomas Potter et Noham Evergreen apportent leur aide à quelques sorciers de la Défense commandés par Alastor Maugrey. Ils parviennent à récupérer Moïra qui était retenue prisonnière par des Mangemorts. Pendant ce temps, Météra a décidé d'affronter Voldemort afin de gagner du temps. Mais le combat tourne au désavantage de Météra sous le regard terrifié de Harry que tout le monde (à l'exception de Météra) prend pour James. Acculée, la sorcière épuise ses dernières forces en jetant une malédiction sur Voldemort afin de protéger sa famille. Un combat s'engage alors entre Harry et Voldemort. Au risque d'y laisser sa santé mentale (et peut-être pire), Harry a recours à la pleine puissance du Mantra Noir, mais le professeur Torr intervient et bloque le centre magique de Harry. Harry et le professeur Torr, épuisé par le processus et ses précédents combats, sont à la merci de Voldemort. Lily puis James interviennent pour protéger leur camarade et leur professeur. James reçoit l'aide du bourdon magique que son grand-père lui a offert à Noël. Lily se sert du bourgeon que la reine des Dryades lui avait remis quelque temps plus tôt pour demander le secours de ces femmes de la Forêt. Une Dryade apparaît et annonce que le professeur Torr et Harry sont sous la protection des Dryades et qu'aucun mal ne doit leur être fait. Mais Voldemort décide de passer outre les ordres de la Dryade et commande à ses hommes d'attaquer la créature. Blessée, la Dryade appelle ses sœurs à la rescousse. La Forêt, sous le commandement des Dryades furieuses, se réveille et déploie toutes ses forces contre Poudlard, ne faisant aucune distinction entre la Défense et les Mangemorts. Au même moment, Moïra lit dans les Anamapas que Poudlard est destiné à tomber et la Défense à être défaite. Remus et Draco, qui refusent de croire ce présage, parviennent à convaincre Moïra à modifier l'avenir grâce aux Anamapas. Draco perd conscience avant de savoir quelle carte Moïra retourne…

**Rappel sur les personnages :**

- Meredith Adhonores : amie de Lily et amoureuse de Remus. Fille d'une Dryade. Elle a été blessée par un sort de magie noire pendant l'attaque, alors qu'elle est mortellement allergique à la Magie Noire (ch22).

- Esther Black : mère de Sirius. Salamandre, contact d'Esméralda (ch21). A été assassinée par Desmodus Rogue, père de Severus Rogue (ch20).

- Pâris Black : père de Sirius. Lieutenant de Météra. Devait superviser l'attaque (ch21) mais a déserté son poste quand a repéré sa femme au sein des Mangemorts (ch20). Vaincu par le cadavre de sa femme et Desmodus Rogue (ch20). Torr a réussi à atténuer le sort que Desmodus lui a lancé, mais son état est précaire, il pourrait ne pas survivre (ch22).

- Moïra Carolis/Grindelwald : petite fille du Mage Noir Grindelwald (ch20). Maîtrise les Anamapas, cartes divinatoires (ch11). Se débrouille en Wrestle, art de combat sorcier (ch16). Elle a tenté de modifier l'avenir en se servant des Anamapas, pour empêcher la chute de Poudlard. N'ayant pas assez de force, elle a drainé l'énergie de Draco (ch22).

- Chuchip (Chu') : animal totem de Torr qui a la forme d'un serpent.

- Aurora Dawn : Duelliste française de la Guilde d'Artemis. Maîtresse de Torr. A été vaincue par Eternat (ch20).

- Cosmo Eternat : professeur de Vol, ancien champion de Quidditch. Mangemort. Amant d'Esméralda. A vaincu Dawn et tué Esméralda (ch20). A été vaincu par Torr (ch22).

- Noham Evergreen : meilleur ami de Thomas. Étudiant à Pucepoix. Intègre la Défense en même temps que Thomas.

- Esméralda Minigalle : Salamandre infiltrée au sein des Mangemorts (ch21). Maîtresse d'Eternat. Tuée par Eternat (ch20).

- Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts. Elle devait passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, mais elle a été rappelée par sa famille et a ainsi évité l'attaque. Lily et Irina se sont séparées fâchées. (ch18)

- Eliott Potter : Grand-père de James. Homme sévère. Il était une des figures importantes de la Défense. Il a été tué par Voldemort (ch17). Il a légué à James une arme magique très puissante : le bourdon de Thanatos Torrack.

- Henry Potter : père de James, Médicomage, membre de la Défense.

- Météra Potter, dite la Sans-Nom : mère de James. Capitaine des Forces Spéciales. Némésis actuelle de Voldemort. A été tuée par Voldemort. Avant de mourir, elle a lancé une malédiction sur Voldemort : il sera à son tour tué par un Potter (ch22).

- Mirabelle Potter : Grand-mère de James. Femme douce qui a toujours essayé d'arrondir les angles et calmer les fureurs de son mari. Tuée par Voldemort (ch17).

- Thomas Potter : cousin de James. Étudiant en Magie à Pucepoix. A rejoint récemment les rangs de la Défense (ch21). A été blessé aux yeux (ch21).

- William 'Will' Potter : petit frère de Thomas. Élève en cinquième année à Serdaigle. Il a été mordu par un loup-garou lors de l'attaque survenue pendant le bal de Noël (ch14).

- Ethan Torr : professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. N'est pas qui il prétend être puisque le véritable Ethan Torr a été tué (ch2 et 21). Amoureux et amant de Dawn. A le bras gauche totalement abîmé par un sort de Magie Noire (ch21). Il se pourrait bien que Torr soit…

- Thanatos Torrack : sorcier mythique. Premier détenteur d'un puissant bourdon qui est maintenant dans les mains de la famille Potter et dont Voldemort voudrait s'emparer (ch22).

- Orpheo Knight est Harry Potter et Silver Knight est Draco Malfoy.

**Quelques événements **:

La prédiction de Moïra faite à Draco (ch11)

Le Bourdon de Thanatos Torrack (ch22)

Remus avait un jumeau tué par le loup-garou qui a l'a mordu (ch15)

Le coma de Lily (ch22)

* * *

**Notes** : Il s'agit du premier chapitre où tous les points de vue utilisés tout au long de la fic s'entrecroisent. Peter, Remus et Sirius se joignent à James, Lily, Draco et Harry pour vous délivrer leurs impressions, leurs tourments et leurs espoirs. C'est un chapitre avec peu d'actions et assez bavard. Tout le contraire du précédent. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**rappel** : Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre.

**Remerciements** : à Timothée pour son excellent gâteau au chocolat. Aux lecteurs, aux revieweurs et aux amis qui écoutent mes pleurnicheries. Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 23 : « La prédiction de Moïra »

oOo

Peter observait à la dérobée les allées et venues dans la galerie principale de l'infirmerie. Pieds nus sur les dalles glaciales, il se balançait d'une jambe sur l'autre et soufflait dans ses mains.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard était toute de draps tendus. Il n'y avait pas un lit de vide. On avait beau transférer les blessés à Ste-Mangouste dès que leur état le permettait, les lits manquaient toujours ! Il avait même fallu investir les dortoirs de l'école. Les Médicomages se relayaient aux chevets de leurs patients, se bousculaient dans les galeries, couraient frénétiquement d'un bâtiment à l'autre. Le temps d'une délibération, d'une concertation, le rythme se suspendait. Un patient appelait, une aide-soignante débarquait et l'activité (suractivité) de l'infirmerie reprenait, plus effrénée, plus dépassée. Dans le secret de ses draps tendus autour des lits, l'infirmerie murmurait, gémissait, pleurait.

Frigorifié jusqu'aux os, Peter abandonna son poste d'observation et se dépêcha de plonger au fond de son lit.

« Brrr ! On gèle ! » marmonna-t-il, la voix étouffée par les couvertures.

Pas de réponse.

« Ça circule comme sur le quai 9¾ un jour de rentrée, reprit-il. Pomfresh ne se remet pas de voir tous ces Médicomages déambuler dans son infirmerie et toucher à ses fioles. »

Pas de réponse. Jamais de réponse. Peter soupira, renifla et abandonna.

On avait replié les draps pour permettre aux quatre garçons d'être ensemble, mais on aurait tout aussi bien pu les laisser tirés : Sirius ne desserrait pas les dents, James s'était enfoui (et enfuit) sous ses couvertures et Remus avait déserté. Il y avait eu une terrible dispute, de celle dont la violence donnait le vertige et étourdissait. De celle qu'on ne pouvait effacer et qui laissait sans mot d'excuse ou de pardon. « Il ne le pense pas, avait dit Remus. – Bien sûr qu'il le pense », avait froidement répondu James.

Reclus dans leur douleur, Sirius, James et Remus ne toléraient aucune parole réconfortante, aucune caresse. Peter, qui n'avait perdu ni mère, ni amoureuse, était exclu de cette contrition générale. Il lui semblait qu'on lui refusait le droit de pleurer et de se plaindre. Son sang n'avait pas été assez versé pour que ses larmes fussent légitimes. Peter portait donc seul ses angoisses et ses peurs. Des larmes amères lui piquèrent les yeux. Il se dépêcha de les essuyer avant qu'elles ne coulent le long de ses joues.

oOo

Lily déambulait frauduleusement dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas été grièvement blessée durant l'attaque (ou rien qui ne nécessitât une surveillance), elle avait donc été reléguée dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Écartée de ses camarades, maintenue dans l'ignorance, Lily s'usait les nerfs à imaginer quel était leur état. Elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit le bras d'Orpheo, la couleur cadavérique de Meredith, les larmes du professeur Torr quand on avait étendu le professeur Dawn sur un lit. Et puis tous ces morts. Elle avait bien essayé de lire pour tromper son inquiétude ou d'écouter la boîte à musique que James lui avait offerte à Noël. Peine perdue ! Elle avait à peine songé à faire ses devoirs. Parcourir le château ne lui était d'aucun secours : les cicatrices de la bâtisse ramenaient sans cesse son esprit vers l'infirmerie. Lassée de le voir s'enfuir de ce côté, elle avait fini par l'y suivre. L'infirmerie ne lui était pas interdite mais chaque fois qu'elle avait fait mine de s'en approcher, on l'avait fermement éconduite : trop de monde, pas le temps, besoin de repos, autre chose à faire, besoin de calme… Lily avait donc revêtu une nouvelle fois sa cape de camouflage et avait infiltré l'infirmerie.

Même à l'abri des regards, Lily avait du mal à se déplacer dans l'infirmerie, tant l'activité y était importante. On courait dans tous les sens. Si elle s'arrêtait brusquement pour laisser passer un Médicomage, un autre surgissait de derrière elle et manquait de la bousculer. Elle avait l'impression d'être une attrapeuse poursuivie par un troupeau de cognards. Elle se précipita derrière les rideaux les plus proches.

Le lit était occupé. Pendant quelques secondes, Lily n'osa pas bouger, mais la respiration lente et régulière lui indiqua que le blessé était profondément endormi.

Lily traversa deux compartiments sans le moindre souci. Dans le troisième, deux Médicomages annonçaient à un sorcier qu'ils avaient tout tenté mais il ne pourrait probablement plus jamais parler. Le quatrième blessé, dans le quatrième compartiment, était veillé non par un Médicomage mais pas un Auror.

« Petite demoiselle, fit l'Auror, le regard bien planté dans celui de Lily, vous feriez mieux de regagner vos quartiers. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour vous.

– Vous pouvez me voir ? balbutia Lily, plus surprise qu'effrayée.

– Je suis un Auror, sourit le sorcier. C'est la moindre des choses. Et maintenant, oust !

– Je cherche mes amis.

– Le lit d'à côté est celui d'une gamine, la renseigna-t-il. Salement amochée à ce qu'on dit. »

oOo

Meredith n'avait jamais été ni très grande, ni très épaisse, mais perdue dans son grand lit blanc, elle semblait plus frêle, plus fragile que jamais. Les veines bleues traçaient d'affreux chemins sur sa peau grisâtre. Ses cheveux, habituellement si chatoyants, étaient comme éteints. Ils reposaient hirsutes et rêches sur la taie d'oreiller blanche. De chaque côté du lit, le dallage avait explosé et deux arbrisseaux avaient poussé le long des montants du lit. Ils s'enroulaient autour des bras pendants de Meredith et pénétraient la peau au niveau de la saignée du coude. La vision était inquiétante. Effrayante. Meredith ne dormait pas, elle s'épuisait à survivre.

Remus était là, immobile, indifférent au reste du monde. Il regardait Meredith, juste Meredith. Assise sur une branche qui avait poussé de la table de chevet, une Dryade posait sur le couple un regard distant. Elle ne prêta qu'une relative attention à l'entrée de Lily. Seule l'Auréole Bleue éveilla un fugitif intérêt dans son regard rose et vague. Lily, un peu gauche, salua craintivement la Dryade (elle avait encore très fortement à l'esprit la furie des Dryades). La politesse ne lui fut pas rendue. Lily ne savait trop que faire et elle souffrait de rester debout : une méchante plaie à la jambe, un peu lente à cicatriser l'élançait. Elle voulait rester auprès de son amie ; elle voulait partir. Elle voulait pleurer ; elle voulait paraître joyeuse. Trop d'émotions contraires et de désirs s'entrechoquaient. Remus leva finalement la tête et vit Lily. Il cligna des yeux, un peu surpris de la trouver devant lui. Son regard tomba sur le bandage qui enserrait le genou de Lily. Sans un mot, Remus passa derrière le rideau.

oOo

Remus traversa l'infirmerie sans vraiment prendre le soin de se dissimuler. Que lui importait de se faire attraper, de se faire disputer et de se faire consigner ? Ce n'était que des mots. Il entra dans l'espace qui était réservé aux Maraudeurs.

« Remus ! » s'exclama Peter, presque joyeusement.

Remus contempla ses camarades. La situation n'avait pas évolué, nota-t-il. S'il n'avait pas déjà eu le cœur brisé, Remus aurait probablement eu mal pour ses amis. Il aurait voulu dire ses phrases qui apaisent, qui consolent. Mais ce ne serait que des mots. Il s'empara d'une chaise.

« Mais où vas-tu encore ? » s'écria Peter en sautant au bas de son lit. La peur perçait dans sa voix. Remus reconnaissait sa vibration perçante.

« Remus ?! » appela Peter, désespéré.

Remus avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il avait fuit. Arrivé dans la galerie centrale, la tête lui tournait et le souffle lui manquait. Il posa la chaise et s'assit avant de tomber à terre. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher, on lui parlait, mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Une main se posa sur son épaule, il se déroba. Il suffoquait.

« Calme-toi, Remus ! Tu fais une crise d'angoisse. Calme-toi ! »

Quand les gens comprendraient-ils qu'il n'y avait rien de moins apaisant que quelqu'un qui vous ordonnait de vous calmer ?

Deux mains chaudes enserrèrent la tête de Remus. Peu à peu, l'air afflua convenablement dans ses poumons, sa vue redevint claire.

« Merci, marmonna Remus.

– Tu devrais peut-être te reposer, dit la voix. L'inquiétude compatissante était bien là, mais Remus n'en avait que faire.

– Je n'ai pas le temps de me reposer !

– Comment va James ? »

La question prit Remus au dépourvu. Il leva la tête et découvrit que les mains chaudes et apaisantes, ainsi que la voix pleine de sollicitude appartenaient au père de James, Mr Potter. Remus détourna aussitôt le regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'indécent à contempler de si près tant de douleur.

Remus haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Que fallait-il répondre ? L'évidente vérité ou un futile mensonge ? Tout cela n'était que des mots, sans importance, vite prononcés, vite oubliés. Seule la réalité restait : une mère, une épouse était morte. Aucune formule (toute magique qu'elle fût) ne pouvait apaiser pareille souffrance. Il avait déjà essayé.

oOo

Lily resta longtemps immobile devant le lit de Meredith. La présence de la Dryade, son regard froid, son attitude hautaine troublaient la jeune sorcière. Elle avait l'impression d'être un puceron guetté par un papillon carnivore. La Dryade changea de position, la branche ploya à peine.

« Que le loup-garou s'inquiète pour Thaur, passe encore ! Mais toi, fille d'Humaine ? »

Lily tressaillit. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que la Dryade lui adressât la parole. Elle leva des yeux apeurés vers la créature qui la considérait avec ce qui aurait presque pu passer pour de la curiosité.

« Torr ? Le professeur Torr ? bégaya Lily, confuse.

– Thaurorok, précisa la Dryade dans un soupir. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'appelle. »

Elle désigna d'un geste vague Meredith.

« Mais elle s'appelle Meredith », remarqua Lily.

La Dryade haussa ses fines épaules.

« Pourquoi ne la soignez-vous pas ? » demanda Lily. Elle avait la bouche sèche, ses mots étaient hésitants, lourds.

« Ma reine m'a donné ordre d'attendre, non de soigner Thaurorok », répondit la Dryade, laconique.

Le regard fixe de la Dryade mettait Lily au supplice. Elle ne savait comment y échapper, ni comment le contrer. Lily songea à Irina qui n'aurait jamais accepté d'être toisée de la sorte. Même par une Dryade. Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de Lily : Irina lui manquait terriblement.

Remus passa le rideau avec un air presque décidé sur le visage et une chaise dans les mains. Il posa la chaise juste à côté de Lily puis reprit sa place au chevet de Meredith. « Tu seras mieux que debout. » marmonna-t-il. La Dryade s'étendit sur sa branche avec nonchalance et fredonna un air. Lily s'assit le plus discrètement possible.

« Miss Evans ! Lupin ?! Que faites-vous en dehors de vos lits ? »

Les deux jeunes sorciers pris en faute sursautèrent et se tournèrent précipitamment vers Madame Pomfresh qui les fixait avec colère.

« Voulez-vous regagner vos lits ! Tout de suite ! », ordonna l'infirmière avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'expliquer. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis, Lupin ! ajouta-t-elle. Vous avez été sérieusement blessé. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour votre camarade. »

Remus baissa un peu plus la tête. Ou comment vous faire sentir plus mal encore. L'infirmière savait peut-être s'occuper des blessures magiques, mais sûrement pas celles du cœur.

Madame Pomfresh poussa un long soupir. Elle posa la main sur l'épaule du garçon puis, gentiment mais fermement, elle le conduisit hors de la chambre de Meredith.

« Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, Lupin, lui signifia-t-elle une nouvelle fois, et, ici, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire. »

L'infirmière le regarda s'éloigner les pieds traînants, puis se retourna brusquement vers Lily, le regard dur.

« Miss Evans, veuillez regagner le château ! Votre place n'est pas ici ! Vous avez mieux à faire. »

Lily se retrouva dans la galerie de l'infirmerie avant d'avoir pu dire un mot, ni même demander des nouvelles d'Orpheo.

Lily n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Toutes les personnes qui importaient étaient ici et on ne lui permettait pas de les voir. On ne lui pas non plus proposé de rentrer chez elle : il n'y avait personne pour s'en occuper. Ce n'était pas assez important. Elle n'était pas assez importante. Alors, non, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire.

« Lily ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Lily se retourna et découvrit le professeur Torr qui la considérait avec inquiétude. Il n'avait toujours pas recouvré l'aspect d'Ethan Torr et le regard vert qu'il posait sur elle coupa le souffle de Lily.

« Est-ce que ta jambe… ? »

Elle ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase : elle se jeta dans ses bras. Pendant quelques secondes, le sorcier ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir, puis il referma ses bras autour de la jeune sorcière.

« Vous allez bien… Tant que vous allez bien, tout va bien…, murmura-t-elle.

– Oui, je vais bien », dit-il tout bas, tout près de son oreille.

Lily entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge et surprit le regard réprobateur d'un Médicomage. Elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner du professeur Torr. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait était lui attirer des problèmes.

« Comment va votre bras ? »

Il sourit. Peut-être parce que cela l'amusait qu'elle le vouvoie.

« Grâce à Mr Potter, ça devrait aller.

– Tant mieux. Et le professeur Dawn ? Comment va-t-elle ? »

L'expression de Torr devint grave.

Bien à l'abri de sa bulle de protection, le professeur Dawn avait survécu. Mais cette même bulle avait manqué de tuer la Duelliste. Le sort était tellement puissant, que ni les Médicomages, ni les Sorciers-Guerriers ou même les Aurors ne n'étaient parvenus à l'annihiler. Quand le professeur Dumbledore échoua, on commença à redouter que le professeur de Duel ne succombe à ses blessures sans que personne ne puisse lui porter le moindre secours. Henry Potter eut alors l'idée de recourir au Bourdon de Thanatos. Le professeur Dumbledore jugea l'idée bonne et se proposa, mais Mr Potter refusa : James était le propriétaire légitime du bourdon. Un bourdon n'était pas le premier item magique venu et on ne devait pas faire comme s'il était à la disposition de tout un chacun. Le professeur Torr avait alors suggéré que James brisât le sort. Cela réclamait de la puissance mais le sortilège restait relativement simple. James n'était pas très enthousiaste, mais il n'y avait pas vraiment de place pour les considérations personnelles. On lui révéla la formule et on lui expliqua que le bourdon n'était rien de plus qu'une baguette. Une baguette plus grosse et beaucoup plus puissante. James hésitait un peu plus. Il cherchait du regard quelqu'un pour le sortir de cette situation, mais son père lui rappela l'enjeu de la situation. Il devait le faire et il pouvait le faire. Il avait confiance en son fils. Lily serra la main de James. Ils échangèrent un regard, il inspira profondément puis hocha la tête : il le ferait. Le professeur Torr qui était peut-être le plus concerné, n'avait pas dit un mot, mais lorsque James prit sa décision, il enserra avec ferveur son élève et lui murmura trois fois merci. On s'éloigna de James afin de lui laisser plus d'espace qu'il n'était réellement nécessaire, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent. La paroi de la demi-sphère trembla quand le sort de James la toucha. C'était déjà plus que tout ce que les autres avaient pu accomplir jusque là. La demi-sphère diminua rapidement jusqu'à regagner l'intérieur de la pierre du collier du professeur Dawn. En apparence, le professeur Dawn ne semblait pas souffrir de blessures bien graves. On ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait inconsciente, mais le professeur Torr leur révéla qu'elle avait été blessée avec une épée de la Négation en plein de son centre magique.

« Elle se repose. »

Il y avait tellement de tristesse dans le regard du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal que Lily en eut le cœur serré.

« Et… Orpheo ?

– Il dort, sourit le professeur Torr.

– Et James ?

– Il est réveillé. Tu peux aller le voir si tu veux. »

Il lui indiqua derrière quel drap elle pourrait trouver James ainsi que les trois autres Maraudeurs. Juste avant de passer le drap, Lily jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le professeur Torr : il rejoignait le professeur Dumbledore et Mr Potter absorbés par une discussion animée.

oOo

Des éclats de voix réveillèrent Draco. Il voulut se retourner et enfouir la tête sous l'oreiller, mais quelque part, au niveau de ses côtes, de ses épaules, de son ventre, d'un peu partout en fait, cela protesta, cela fit excessivement mal. Il grogna et s'assit sur son séant. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Que faisait-il… (Il regarda autour de lui)… _Là_ ? Quelque soit ce _là_. Il se frotta les yeux, attrapa le verre posé sur la table de nuit, but une gorgée d'eau qu'il recracha immédiatement : ce n'était pas de l'eau.

Peu à peu, la mémoire lui revint. Il était en 1975. Il y avait eu une attaque. Moïra avait été enlevée par des Mangemorts. Ils étaient partis pour la sauver, ce qu'ils avaient réussi avec plus ou moins de brio. Puis Moïra avait voulu jouer les manipulatrices de Destin et l'avait vidé de son énergie magique et après…

« Après plus rien. »

Ou plutôt le lit de l'infirmerie.

Les éclats de voix reprirent. Draco descendit en silence de son lit. Sa jambe blessée se rappela aussitôt à son bon souvenir : foudroyé par la douleur, il chut. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier et releva avec une infinie précaution la jambe de son pyjama. Une immense cicatrice violacée zébrait sa peau. La chair de substitution était boursouflée, livide et moite. La tête lui tourna. Il songea à son épaule. Doucement, il la tâta et grimaça : il avait été bien esquinté. Comme la dispute prenait de l'ampleur, Draco oublia ses bobos. Il se glissa sur le sol et colla l'oreille contre le rideau pour saisir au mieux des bribes de l'altercation. Il reconnut immédiatement la voix de Dumbledore, mais il ne parvint pas à identifier les deux autres interlocuteurs. Il savait pourtant qu'il les avait déjà entendus ! Draco risqua un rapide petit coup d'œil de l'autre côté du rideau.

Whoush ! Ils étaient proches. Henry Potter. Et un quidam qui avait quelque chose de familier.

« Albus ! Vous ne pouvez pas jouer avec la mémoire des gens de cette manière ! grondait Henry Potter. J'ai donné mon accord pour l'autre gamin parce que c'était une nécessité : sa psyché était chancelante. Mais il est hors de question que je signe un accord pour celui-ci. »

"Celui-ci" ? Qui était ce "celui-ci" ? s'inquiéta Draco. Il ne pouvait pas être ce "celui-ci" ! Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à sa mémoire. Et qui était cet "autre gamin" ? D'où venait cette subite lubie d'effacer les mémoires des gens comme s'il s'agissait de tableaux noirs ?

« Henry, intervint Dumbledore, cela va bien au-delà de la santé d'un enfant. Tout l'avenir est en jeu.

– L'avenir ? Rien que ça ? ironisa Henry Potter. Que me chantez-vous, Albus ? Depuis quand un gamin peut-il mettre en jeu tout l'avenir ?

– Depuis que… »

Draco n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase tant Dumbledore avait parlé bas. Il attendit, les sens aux aguets.

« Vraiment !? s'exclama Henry Potter après quelques secondes de murmures inaudibles. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

– Avec un peu de magie, tout est possible, répondit Dumbledore.

– Malheureusement, c'est loin d'être le cas », dit froidement Henry Potter.

Une fée passa, puis Dumbledore reprit : « Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il est important de…

– Je comprends très bien pourquoi _vous_ voulez le faire, Albus, coupa Henry Potter. Mais je m'y oppose formellement. Les souvenirs sont précieux, ils sont constitutifs de notre identité, façonnent notre personnalité. » Henry Potter se tut un instant, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme. « Votre culte du secret finira par vous être fatal, Albus. Et je crains que vous ne nous entraîniez dans votre chute.

– Mon culte du secret ? Vous exagérez et dramatisez, Henry !

– J'exagère et je dramatise ? Vraiment ? Vous avez mis tous les sorciers qui ont été témoins de cette bataille au secret. Vous avez muselé tous ceux qui étaient présents lors de l'attaque des loups-garous. Qu'allez-vous faire cette fois pour tenir cette attaque secrète ? Il y a beaucoup plus de corps et ils sont plus grands que ceux des enfants massacrés à Noël. Vous comptez les cacher dans les placards du château ? Lancer des sorts d'amnésie sur les époux et les enfants ?

– Henry, le cynisme vous va très mal au teint.

– Vous savez ce qui me va encore plus mal au teint, Albus ? Le veuvage ! Je viens de perdre ma femme, la marraine de mon fils et le parrain ne va guère mieux. J'ai perdu des amis, des collègues et vous me dites que prétendre qu'ils ne sont pas morts est pour le mieux ?

– Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille, dit froidement le professeur Dumbledore.

– Je sais lire entre les lignes, argua l'autre.

– Henry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix qu'il voulait apaisante, vous savez qu'il est important que l'on continue de penser que Poudlard est imprenable.

– Parce qu'on ne doit pas savoir que le grand Albus a failli ? railla Henry Potter. Et pas qu'une fois !

– Parce que l'espoir doit subsister et pour cela Poudlard doit rester l'endroit le plus sûr.

– Le plus sûr ? Laissez-moi rire ! Cela fait deux fois en un mois que la Grande Salle est changée en infirmerie, que mon équipe s'escrime à maintenir des enfants et des sorciers en vie. Poudlard ? L'endroit le plus sûr au monde ?

– Vous savez que j'ai raison. Météra le savait.

– Ne la mêlez pas à cette conversation. Je vous en conjure, Albus, ne citez pas son nom pour légitimer vos mesures de fou. »

La voix de Henry Potter vibrait de fureur. Alors que les mots ne lui étaient pas destinés, Draco ne put empêcher son cœur de s'emballer sous le coup de la frayeur.

« Poudlard contient la plus grande réserve de Magie de toute la Grande Bretagne. On ne doit pas penser un seul instant qu'elle pourrait tomber entre des mains ennemies, reprit Dumbledore avec un calme glaçant.

– C'est vous qui le dites, Albus, et je ne partage pas votre opinion, répliqua Henry Potter. Je la partage de moins en moins. »

Le troisième sorcier qui avait gardé le silence jusque là se racla la gorge.

« Professeur Dumbledore, il est vital que l'on ne touche pas aux souvenirs du second, assura-t-il.

– Il est vital qu'on ne touche aux souvenirs de personne, corrigea Henry Potter.

– Très bien, je me rends : Mr Malfoy, les prisonniers et les blessés garderont tous leurs souvenirs. Toutefois, je maintiens ce que j'ai dit : il est impératif que l'on ignore qu'une bataille a eu lieu cette nuit. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour protéger ce secret.

– Je n'en doute pas une seconde », dit Henry Potter.

La conversation s'acheva sur cette promesse peu rassurante quant à l'unité de la Défense.

Draco était quelque peu décontenancé par les méthodes utilisées par le très Blanc Dumbledore, mais il ne doutait pas un instant qu'un sorcier qui était prêt à effacer les mémoires saurait trouver un moyen pour enfouir n'importe quel secret (moyen efficace qui plus est puisque vingt ans plus tard, on était toujours persuadé que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr de toute la Grande Bretagne). Pour la première fois, Draco entrevit un autre Dumbledore et il était redoutable.

En grimpant dans son lit, Draco songea aux quatre mois qu'il venait de vivre : un véritable maelström. Si tous ces souvenirs lui étaient enlevés, les regretteraient-ils ? D'un point de vue logique, évidemment que non. On ne pouvait regretter ce dont on ne se souvenait pas. Bien sûr.

En quatre mois, il semblait à Draco avoir plus vécu qu'en quinze ans. Il avait découvert ses parents, il avait entraperçu Harry Potter sous le masque du Survivant, il avait côtoyé des Aspirants Mangemorts et il avait rencontré Moïra. En quatre mois, il avait dû apprendre à se défendre seul, s'habituer à ne pas être obéi immédiatement. On l'avait poussé dans ses retranchements, défié, malmené. Il avait été lâche pour protéger sa vie, il avait été courageux pour protéger la vie d'un(e) autre. On avait voulu le tuer, on lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait vu le sang couler, l'avait fait couler. Il avait entrevu que le monde n'était pas que vert et argent. Tout cela en juste quatre mois. Fallait-il regretter ces quatre mois ?

La douleur s'était réveillée et ses blessures le lançaient péniblement. Draco se sentait très las et ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes. Il s'endormit en songeant qu'il aimerait trouver seul la réponse à cette question et non qu'on la lui vole. Même s'il lui fallait toute une vie pour y répondre.

oOo

Quand Henry Potter entra dans l'espace dévolu aux Maraudeurs, il ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Sirius se retourna dans son lit et lui présenta son dos. Remus était assis, les bras noués autour des genoux, le regard dans le vague. Lily était assise sur une chaise, gênée. Gênée d'être là, au milieu de ces quatre garçons et face à cet homme qui n'était que souffrance. James et Henry s'entreregardèrent. Peter espionnait de derrière ses couvertures cette scène étrange. Henry Potter brisa finalement le silence et, sans préambule, il annonça à Sirius que son père demandait à le voir. Sirius ne bougea pas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller maintenant. Nous avons levé le sort, mais il reste encore très… marqué. Si tu préfères… »

Avec des mouvements lents et toujours sans ouvrir la bouche, Sirius s'extirpa du lit.

Par réflexe, James voulut proposer à Sirius de l'accompagner, mais il réprima cet élan d'amitié. James n'avait pas oublié les paroles de Sirius. De plus, il craignait que ce dernier accepte sa proposition, or James n'avait aucune envie d'être confronté à Pâris et à ses horribles blessures.

Sirius s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce circonscrite par les rideaux. Il baissa davantage la tête et demanda à Henry s'il voulait bien l'accompagner. Henry hésita puis posa la main sur l'épaule de son filleul. Il chercha les yeux du garçon derrière la masse de cheveux qui tombait sur son visage.

« Je serai avec toi », lui assura-t-il, avec compassion.

Sirius marmonna un vague merci.

« James, il faut qu'on parle, reprit son père. À propos du bourdon…

– Où est maman ? » coupa abruptement James.

Henry se tut brusquement. Son masque d'impassibilité tomba. Toute la douleur contenue dans ses yeux jaillit et se répandit sur son visage. James avait posé la question de but en blanc, pour faire taire son père, pour rappeler à Sirius qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de la souffrance. La question avait bondi de ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait même pas sentie se former dans son esprit. Il aurait voulu la reprendre, l'enfouir au fond de son cœur.

« Dans une salle… Tu veux la voir ? »

La voix de son père était tellement sèche qu'elle en paraissait rocailleuse. Elle écorchait James. Il resta silencieux, incapable de répondre. Son père dut prendre cela pour une réponse négative.

« Et toi Sirius ? Tu veux voir ta mère ? » demanda-t-il.

Sirius se racla la gorge, déglutit. Il était blanc.

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça serait mal si je ne voulais pas la voir ?

– Non, pas du tout. Bien sûr que non.

– Alors, je ne préfère pas, répondit-il finalement.

– Il n'y a pas de problème C'est comme tu veux. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres mots échangés, pas un regard en arrière.

James s'enfonça un peu plus profondément dans le lit, il tremblait de froid. Il était parfaitement conscient que Lily le regardait fixement. Sans la moindre hésitation, elle grimpa sur le lit et passa les bras tout autour de lui. Surpris, terrifié, il ne bougea pas, attendant le moment où elle s'écarterait. Mais elle ne s'écarta pas et tout en lui se brisa. Il se réfugia contre le corps chaud de Lily. Il posa la tête dans le creux de son cou, elle le serra plus fort. Il agrippa sa chemise. Elle déposa des mots, juste pour lui, dans le creux de son oreille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa assourdir par les battements de leurs cœurs.

Remus descendit de son lit et quitta leur semblant de chambre. Peter s'assit, jeta un coup d'œil à James et Lily étroitement enlacés. Il se sentait seul. Très seul.

oOo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il eut la désagréable impression de s'éveiller d'un long et terrible cauchemar. Un songe effroyable, hanté de monstres et de souffrance. Son corps, tout engourdi, lui donnait l'impression d'être parcouru par des colonies de fourmis. Le sens du toucher était imprécis, confus. Et il avait mal à la tête, juste en plein milieu du front. Et au bras. Surtout au bras. Le gauche. Très mal en fait. Il voulut se redresser, mais une main pesa sur son torse et le contraignit à rester allongé. Harry plissa les yeux et reconnut aux lunettes dorées le visage brouillé du professeur Dumbledore.

« Chuuut ! Restez tranquille, jeune homme, lui conseilla le directeur.

– J'ai mal au bras », gémit Harry.

Il tenta d'attraper son épaule gauche, mais le Directeur de Poudlard l'en empêcha et lui porta un verre aux lèvres. Le breuvage était très amer, tiédasse et écœurant. Selon la loi universelle qui voulait que, plus la potion fût mauvaise, plus elle était efficace, Harry goûta avec plaisir l'effet analgésique, quasi immédiat, de la décoction.

« Vous avez joué à un jeu très dangereux, Mr Knight, lui reprocha le professeur Dumbledore.

– Professeur, pourquoi m'appelez-vous Knight ? marmonna Harry, l'esprit un peu embrumé par la potion.

– Pardon, Mr Potter, corrigea le professeur Dumbledore. L'habitude, expliqua-t-il.

– Un jeu vraiment dangereux », répéta le professeur Dumbledore gravement. Il ne s'adressait plus à Harry, mais à une autre personne qui se tenait dans l'embrasure des rideaux qui délimitaient l'espace réservé à Harry. À travers le brouillard épais de sa myopie, Harry devina la silhouette d'un homme très grand et pas bien épais aux longs cheveux noirs. Sirius ?

« Il y a d'autres moyens pour devenir fort, ajouta le professeur Dumbledore.

– Maintenant, je le sais. »

Harry, un peu malhabile, saisit ses lunettes et découvrit que le nouveau venu n'était absolument pas Sirius. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« Je vous le laisse. Mais soyez prudent ! »

Harry considérait avec défiance cet inconnu qui prenait la place du professeur Dumbledore à son chevet. Que lui voulait-il ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce jeu dangereux auquel il aurait joué ? Avait-il fait une chute ou bien s'était-il pris un cognard pendant un match de Quidditch ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'en avait-il aucun souvenir ?

Le sorcier se présenta, on l'appelait Ethan Torr et il était professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il attendit quelques secondes, le regard accroché à celui de Harry, mais comme Harry n'avait rien à dire, rien à demander, il reprit et demanda comment ça allait.

« Moyen-moyen », mentit Harry.

En vérité, ça n'allait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression que son bras gauche était en feu, que sa tête était défoncée de partout. De plus, il était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement tant son corps était engourdi.

L'expression du sorcier révélait qu'il ne se laissait pas abuser par les paroles de Harry.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui tu es ?

– Bien sûr ! répondit Harry, de plus en plus méfiant.

– Et ?

– Je suis Harry Potter.

– Est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, histoire d'être sûr.

« À l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il me semble. Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? On est déjà en juin ? »

Le sorcier rit. « Non, en janvier, depuis quelques heures. Sais-tu en quelle année nous sommes ?

– Eh bien logiquement… » Harry s'interrompit et prit le temps d'y réfléchir, car quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que cette question n'attendait pas une réponse logique. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette douleur de plus en plus lancinante ? L'inquiétude pointait le bout de son perfide museau. « 1995 ? » proposa-t-il, un peu hésitant.

Le sorcier se fendit d'un sourire un peu triste. « Nous sommes en 1975. Ou plutôt 1976 maintenant. Il y a quatre mois, tu as remonté le temps avec Malfoy. »

Quand le jour de vos onze ans, un demi-géant vous annonce que vous êtes un sorcier plutôt célèbre, on pense que plus aucune nouvelle ne pourra vous surprendre avec une telle force. Et puis, un autre jour, on vous révèle que vous êtes dans le passé depuis quatre mois en compagnie d'une personne pour laquelle vous n'avez jamais eu que de l'antipathie. C'était quoi déjà la formule ? Ah oui ! "Ne jamais dire jamais".

À onze ans, Harry avait accepté de croire un demi-géant sur parole : il était un sorcier fils de sorciers et en septembre il irait à Poudlard l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie et pas au collège de son quartier. À quinze ans, Harry devait une nouvelle fois décider d'accorder crédit ou non aux paroles invraisemblables d'un inconnu. Outre le fait qu'il fallait admettre que les voyages dans le temps relevaient du domaine du possible, Harry devait accepter qu'il avait vécu quatre mois dont il ne gardait aucun souvenir. Rien. Nada. Le vide total. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir été en retenue avec Malfoy, le deux septembre 1995. Après cela, le néant et les migraines.

Et puis brusquement, Harry prit conscience de tout ce que cela signifiait…

« Mes parents ? s'exclama-t-il inquiet, impatient, espérant.

– Ils vont bien », le rassura le sorcier.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'avait attendue Harry. En fait, il ne savait pas quelle réponse il attendait. Il avait le cœur qui battait vite, la tête qui tournait. Bonheur et terreur se mêlaient avec une intimité monstrueuse.

« Que s'est-il passé et que m'est-il arrivé ? »

oOo

Cette fois, ce fut la faim qui éveilla Draco et, comme toujours, cela le mit de mauvaise humeur. Il regarda autour de lui : l'infirmerie, 1976. Au moins, il avait toujours sa mémoire. Aucun Memory Snatcher ne s'était nourri de ses souvenirs pendant son sommeil. Prudemment, il descendit de son lit et grimaça au contact du sol glacé. Il était à quatre pattes sous le lit, à la recherche de pantoufles introuvables, quand il entendit les ressorts du lit gémir. « Jolie vue ! » lui dit une voix amusée.

Draco se dépêcha de se remettre debout et affecta un air très sérieux et très détaché.

« Moïra, fut la seule salutation que Draco daigna lancer à sa camarade.

– Dragon », répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Moïra avait attaché ses cheveux, mais quelques mèches balayaient son visage abîmé par les coups. Des bandages dépassaient de sous sa chemise de nuit et certains mouvements lui arrachaient des grimaces de douleur. Ils se dévisagèrent, l'expression impassible, puis Moïra se fendit d'un grand sourire.

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien.

– Bien est une notion très relative », répondit sèchement Draco.

Il n'oubliait pas que c'était en partie _à__cause_ d'elle qu'il était alité. Il fit taire la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était aussi probablement _grâce à_ elle qu'il était vivant.

« Tu verrais l'état dans lequel sont certains, tu te trouverais tout à fait bien portant, argua Moïra. Ton cousin, par exemple, est paraît-il dans un sale état. On parle beaucoup de son cas. Le professeur Torr pense même qu'il faut le renvoyer au plus tôt chez vous pour qu'il reçoive les soins appropriés.

– Comme si c'était aussi simple ! ironisa Draco. Ce n'est pas vraiment la porte à côté chez nous ! »

Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

Moïra lui lança un regard réprobateur. « Tu as décidé de te montrer particulièrement désagréable avec moi ou tu as avalé une chaussette ?

– J'ai décidé de me montrer particulièrement désagréable.

– Je ne dois pas le prendre que pour moi, donc ?

– À toi de voir…

– Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'exclama Moïra, agacée.

– Est-ce à toi qu'on a effacé la mémoire ? Tu ne te souviens pas m'avoir vidé de ma magie ? Jusqu'à me laisser quasiment pour mort et sans même me demander mon avis ou ma permission !

– Désolée ! J'ai bêtement cru que l'urgence était ailleurs : comme sauver ta misérable tête et le château !

– Ahaha ! Heureusement que Super Moïra était là ! Merci. Merci. »

Ils se fixèrent un instant dans le blanc des yeux, mâchoires serrées et tentant de prendre l'air le plus furieux possible. Leur imitation de Crups de faïence aurait pu durer longtemps si Moïra, frissonnante de froid, n'avait pas décidé de se réfugier dans le lit de Draco.

Draco la regarda faire, très embêté. Il n'était maintenant plus très convenable de se glisser sous les draps, mais il avait sacrément froid lui aussi ! Il tremblait et se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui réveilla la douleur dans sa jambe. Moïra le regarda et souleva les draps. Comme il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, elle lui dit :

« Tu as besoin d'une invitation pour entrer dans ton lit ou quoi ?

– Je ne peux pas entrer dans un lit où il y a une fille ! marmonna-t-il.

– Tu préférerais que je sois un gars ?

– Oui ! Non ! se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt.

– Allez monte ! Je t'assure que je ne vais pas abuser de ton innocence. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour ta vertu. »

Draco grimpa dans le lit, tentant d'ignorer la rougeur qui se répandait sur son visage comme une tache de sang sur un vêtement blanc. Il garda autant que possible ses distances avec la jeune sorcière qui avait enfoui la moitié de son visage sous les draps, mais le lit était prévu pour une personne…

« T'es vraiment qu'un sale Troll !

– Dans le genre Doxy, tu n'es pas mal non plus ! articula-t-il entre deux claquements de dents.

– Dire qu'il va falloir que l'on se supporte encore trois ans », marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse.

Draco songea à ces trois ans qu'ils seraient peut-être amenés à passer ensemble. Jusque là, il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il pourrait ne pas rentrer et que le passé deviendrait son présent. Il avait fermement refusé de l'envisager. Mais peut-être que si Moïra était là, il pourrait s'y faire.

« Je suis navré de m'en être pris à toi, soupira Draco. J'ai faim, mal à la jambe et à l'épaule. Et… et… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les questions, les angoisses au sujet de son avenir ne concernaient que lui. « Juste pour dire : navré et merci. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Moïra, entre les pansements et les bleus. Elle le dévisagea, surprise. Il haussa les épaules. Elle hocha la tête. « De rien », répondit-elle, les joues un peu roses.

Embarrassé par ce geste impulsif, il fixait les bosses que leurs pieds faisaient sous les couvertures, comme s'il s'agissait du paysage le plus captivant qu'il n'eût jamais vu. « Alors, euh… » Il cherchait ses mots. Il cherchait surtout quelque chose à dire. « Euh… Que s'est-il passé après ? La carte, c'était bien… ?

– Dumbledore, oui, acheva Moïra. Potter avait raison.

– Tu l'as donc retournée ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Grâce à ton apport d'énergie. »

Draco attendit quelques secondes que la suite du récit vint, mais Moïra gardait le silence. Allait-il devoir lui arracher tous les détails de la bataille finale à grand renfort de questions ?

« Et alors ? s'impatienta-t-il. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Je suis tombée moi aussi dans les pommes. »

Draco se frappa le front.

« Tu ne sais donc pas, comment tout s'est terminé ?! grommela-t-il.

– Bien sûr que si ! répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire malin. Pettigrow m'a renseignée, qui lui-même le tenait de Potter. Les discussions de couloir m'ont permis de combler les trous. »

Draco écouta avec attention le récit que lui fit Moïra. Certes, parfois son attention s'aventurait plus du côté des lèvres de la jeune sorcière et laissait de côté les mots, mais dans l'ensemble, Draco suivit à peu près toute l'affaire.

Les Anamapas avaient rappelé Dumbledore de l'endroit où il était prisonnier. On ne savait pas exactement ni quel était cet endroit, ni où il se situait. Certains pensaient à une oubliette, d'autres parlaient d'un lac et de glace. Beaucoup de suppositions, mais aucun fait avéré, Dumbledore n'ayant soufflé aucun mot sur les conditions de sa détention.

« Peut-être qu'il était coincé dans une dimension pleine de petits lapins bleus et de petits poneys roses, proposa Draco.

– Et de bébés volants, ajouta Moïra.

– La hoooonte ! » commenta Draco avec emphase.

Dumbledore avait réapparu à l'endroit même où il avait disparu : dans les Salles Rondes. On le savait maintenant, les Salles Rondes avaient été ouvertes le lendemain de l'attaque des loups-garous sur le conseil de Cosmo Eternat. Sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, le Mangemort avait changé en portoloin le fauteuil duquel le Directeur siègerait pendant la réunion de la Défense. Les Salles Rondes étaient éloignées de tout, il avait fallu de longues minutes à Dumbledore pour traverser le château et gagner le parc. Des tableaux racontaient avec moult détails, pas toujours très concordants, l'odyssée du directeur de l'école.

« C'est à partir du moment où Dumbledore rejoint la bataille que l'histoire devient confuse, expliqua Moïra. Dumbledore se serait emparé d'un gros bâton magique.

– Un bourdon.

– Un bourdon ?

– Hmhm ! marmonna Draco en hochant la tête.

– Donc, il se serait emparé d'un bourdon d'un type nommé plus ou moins Thanorack, ce qui aurait accru sa puissance.

– Pourquoi es-tu dubitative ? Un bourdon c'est comme une baguette magique en un peu plus imposant.

– Mouais, fit Moïra moyennement convaincue. Je trouve ça un peu facile.

– Un peu facile ? s'étrangla Draco. Un bourdon ça ne tombe pas des arbres ! Il faut beaucoup d'art et de pouvoir pour en constituer un et encore plus pour s'en servir.

– Si tu le dis.

– Je le dis.

– D'accord, je te crois.

– Tu ne me crois pas du tout », grommela Draco.

Moïra sourit malicieusement et reprit son récit. Dumbledore était face à deux urgences dont il ne pouvait s'occuper en même temps. Entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les Dryades, il choisit les Dryades. Le combat fut, paraissait-il, dantesque.

« Probablement impressionné par toute cette démonstration de force, le Seigneur des Ténèbres profita de l'agitation pour sonner la retraite et s'enfuir à dos de gargouille.

– Des gargouilles ? » répéta Draco, incrédule.

Depuis qu'il avait cinq ans, à chaque anniversaire, Draco suppliait ses parents de lui en offrir une. Il avait successivement eu un Puffskein, un Jobberknoll, un Kneazle, un Crup, tous décédés dans des circonstances tragiques. Mais de gargouilles jamais.

Les gargouilles avaient fondu sur le parc et s'étaient emparées des Mangemorts et avaient disparu dans le ciel noir. Elles n'avaient laissé que des cadavres, des créatures incapables de parler et des sorciers prétendument sous Imperium. La Défense avait peu d'espoir de récolter quelque information sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ses plans et ses soutiens.

« Toutefois, tous les encapuchonnés qu'ils ont pu trouver sont traités comme des prisonniers, ajouta Moïra. Quand ils ne sont pas en salle d'interrogatoire, ils sont étroitement surveillés par un Auror ou un Sorcier-Guerrier. Certains reviennent à l'infirmerie en plus mauvais état qu'ils n'en sont sortis. Les Médicomages sont furieux.

– Est-ce que tu as entendu dire quelque chose sur euh… Lucius Malfoy, demanda Draco avec autant de désinvolture qu'il lui était possible avec un sujet pareil.

– Son nom n'a jamais été prononcé.

– Tu m'as empêché de faire feu sur lui. Pourquoi ?

– Parce que tuer ton père avant qu'il ne devienne ton père ne me semblait pas être une très bonne idée. »

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Draco fixa Moïra, yeux écarquillés et bouche béante. « De-de-depuis quand ? Co-comment ? balbutia-t-il finalement.

– Quand je t'ai tiré les cartes. »

Il la regarda sans comprendre.

« Tu sais, la prédiction ? Le dragon blanc et le lion rouge venus de très loin pour rencontrer leur destin et le construire car tous deux effectueront un choix ? »

Cela lui revint. Draco avait totalement oublié cet événement. En premier lieu, il ne lui avait pas accordé une réelle valeur, puis les semaines étaient passées, chaque jour un peu plus mouvementées, jusqu'à l'apocalyptique bal de Noël où tout s'était précipité. Que lui avait annoncé Moïra, déjà ? Qu'il saurait pourquoi il était différent et que le sang coulerait en abondance ? Draco regarda ses mains. Effectivement, le sang avait coulé, à flots, et souillé ses mains. Il s'étonnait d'ailleurs de les voir si blanches. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'une trace de sang indélébile les flétrisse à jamais, comme dans le conte. Mais pour ce qu'il avait de différent, de fondamentalement différent… Draco ne voyait pas. Bien sûr Draco, qui avait une haute estime de lui-même, se jugeait au-dessus du premier sorcier venu, mais supérieur ne voulait pas dire dissemblable. Quant à rencontrer son destin ? Draco trouvait tout cela bien nébuleux.

« Je crois que…, elle hésita. Je crois que ce petit détour dans le temps t'offre la possibilité d'entrevoir quel est ton destin.

– Eh oh ! Je te rappelle que je suis dans le passé, mon avenir est dans l'autre sens !

– Destin et avenir sont deux choses différentes, souligna Moïra. L'avenir est fluctuant, il change au gré des décisions que l'on prend, des rencontres que l'on fait. Le destin ne varie pas, il est immuable, inscrit tout là-haut dans les étoiles et dans toutes les fibres de notre être. La plupart des gens ignorent qu'ils ont un destin et ceux qui le savent préfèreraient l'oublier car ils ne peuvent rien pour l'altérer. Mais toi… » Elle le regardait avec admiration. « Toi, Dragon, tu connais ton destin et tu peux décider d'en changer s'il te déplaît. Tu as ce choix. Ce droit. »

Moïra était enthousiaste, Draco effrayé.

« Est-ce que…, il se racla la gorge. Est-ce que le lion a ce choix également ?

– Non. Contrairement au dragon, le lion est prisonnier de sa destinée, enchaîné par une prophétie et une malédiction. Il ne peut y échapper.

– Mais tu as dit qu'il était aussi différent ! rappela Draco.

– Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, mais les Anamapas, corrigea Moïra. Il est différent, insista-t-elle, mais autrement. »

Draco était capable d'énoncer une bonne dizaine de faits qui distinguaient Harry Potter, le Survivant, du reste du monde magique (le principal étant qu'il était le seul à avoir survécu à un Avada Kedavra). Toutefois, il lui semblait que ce n'était pas dans les faits, aussi grandioses soient-ils, que Harry Potter était différent, mais dans son être. C'était une impression fuyante, obscure, empirique.

« Tes cartes ne t'auraient pas dit quand on rentrerait par hasard ?

– Non. Mais je sais tout de même que c'est bientôt, répondit Moïra.

– Pardon ?

– Je le sais parce que ton cousin…

– Il n'est pas mon cousin ! »

Draco s'étonna de sa propre franchise. Il releva sa manche et constata que le Bracelet ne pendait plus à son poignet. Il n'osait pas y croire ! Il était de nouveau totalement libre de ses paroles, de ses pensées. Peut-être que c'était un piège.

« Je ne m'appelle pas Silver Knight, mais Draco Malfoy, dit-il très vite à Moïra.

– Euh… Je le savais déjà. Mais merci pour ton honnêteté. »

Draco éclata de rire. Moïra lui jetait des regards effrayés et cela renforçait son hilarité. Il l'aurait embrassée sur les deux joues (peut-être même plus), si l'idée ne l'avait pas subitement troublé et balayé un peu trop brusquement son allégresse.

« Tu disais… ? dit-il avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde et les joues un peu roses.

– Je disais que vous allez sûrement bientôt rentrer parce que ton cou… Pardon, Potter. Parce que Potter doit absolument rentrer.

– Et parce que le Survivant est en danger de mort, on va tout de suite trouver les Portes ? renifla Draco.

– Oui. »

Draco dévisagea Moïra, les sourcils froncés par la perplexité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Ou plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? demanda-t-il, méfiant.

– D'une certaine manière, Potter sait comment trouver les Portes.

– Péripatéticienne de maison close d'étron ! jura Draco. Sale petit Gryffondor de bouse ! Je vais lui sortir les tripes par le nez et l'étrangler avec ! »

Draco bondit de son lit, attrapa une robe de chambre et passa sous les draps tendus.

oOo

Harry avait l'attention volage. Il tâchait d'écouter le moindre des mots prononcés par ce professeur Ethan Torr, mais il était constamment distrait par une expression du sorcier, un geste ou une intonation. Il y avait quelque chose d'effroyablement familier chez cet homme. Le professeur Ethan Torr percevait parfaitement les moments où Harry cessait de l'écouter, son élocution ralentissait alors. Il scrutait le visage de Harry, guettant l'illumination. Mais la révélation ne se produisait pas, Harry ne perçait pas le mystère de ce visage. Le professeur Torr reprenait donc son récit à un rythme normal.

Il y a deux ans, Harry avait passé une grande partie de son été à jouer avec un rubicube. Dudley avait abandonné ce cadeau de Noël qui demandait patience et méthode. Harry s'était acharné pendant des heures, des jours, mais il n'avait jamais été capable de résoudre le rubicube. Furieux, exaspéré, il avait lancé l'objet contre le mur. Deux carreaux s'étaient décollés ce qui lui avait valu une sacrée punition.

La frustration que Harry ressentait face à l'énigme Ethan Torr était similaire à celle qu'il avait endurée face cet insupportable casse-tête mathématique. Lancer le rubicube contre le mur ne l'avait pas aidé à résoudre le mystère, il y avait donc fort peu de chance qu'envoyer Torr valdinguer contre un mur (si tant est qu'il en fût capable) le mettrait sur la voie. Harry songea qu'il était parfaitement ridicule d'être capable de se souvenir d'une anecdote aussi inutile et vieille de plus de deux ans quand il était incapable de se rappeler les quatre derniers mois.

Le regard de Harry remonta le long des cheveux noirs (comme Sirius, avait-il d'abord pensé, mais la teinte était plus noire, l'implantation différente) et s'arrêta sur les yeux verts (comme…).

« Est-ce que, par hasard… », commença Harry interrompant le professeur dans son récit.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question : Malfoy déboula comme un cognard, une fille blonde sur les talons.

Le Serpentard se jeta sur Harry et l'attrapa par le col, le soulevant à moitié du lit. « Minable petit vermisseau, dis-moi où sont les Portes ! » s'écria Malfoy vert de rage.

Une fois la surprise passée, Harry repoussa violemment son agresseur. Cet idiot avait réveillé une affreuse douleur dans son bras gauche. Le professeur Torr ceintura Malfoy et l'éloigna de Harry. Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que des Médicomages débarquèrent, alertés par les cris de Malfoy. Le professeur Dumbledore eut tôt fait de faire place nette et de renvoyer tout le monde à son activité, puis il se tourna vers Malfoy et lui intima de se calmer immédiatement.

Quand le silence fut revenu, Draco répéta sa question sans aménité et Harry répondit sèchement qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quoi ce dernier parlait. « Espèce de desséché du cerveau, je parle des portes jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle ! De quoi d'autre veux-tu que je parle ? Des portes des toilettes ? » Harry n'avait peut-être pas écouté avec attention tout ce que lui avait raconté Ethan Torr, mais il avait tout de même retenu que s'il était coincé dans le passé, c'était bien à cause de portes transtemporelles.

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvent.

– Tu mens ! siffla Malfoy. Je sais que tu mens ! Moïra me l'a dit. Depuis le début, tu es très content d'être ici avec tes parents et tu fais tout pour y rester. » Il se tourna vers Dumbledore, le prenant à témoin. « Je suis certain qu'il sait où sont les Portes. »

Le professeur ordonna une nouvelle fois à Malfoy de se calmer et si jamais il devait le répéter une troisième fois, le Serpentard serait quitte pour une potion de sommeil. Puis le directeur conseilla à la jeune fille qui accompagnait Malfoy de retourner dans son lit. La jeune sorcière hésita un instant, elle jeta un regard à Malfoy, puis au professeur Torr. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Elle dit à Harry qu'elle était contente de voir qu'il allait bien et elle se retira.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda Harry.

– Pourquoi tu le demandes ? marmonna Malfoy. Tu as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? »

La colère était contenue, mais n'était pas bien loin. Un rien pouvait la faire resurgir.

« Justement », dit gravement le professeur Dumbledore.

Malfoy étouffa un hoquet d'horreur.

« Ne me dites pas que c'est à lui que vous avez effacé la mémoire ? De toutes les mémoires, il fallait que ce soit la sienne ?!

– Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. »

Malfoy se retourna et shoota dans une chaise. Le professeur Dumbledore voulut rappeler Malfoy à l'ordre en l'appelant Knight. Grossière erreur ! « Ne m'appelez comme ça ! » s'emporta Malfoy. Harry ne reconnaissait plus du tout le petit Serpentard veule et flagorneur, qui se défilait comme une couleuvre devant l'autorité. Que s'était-il passé pendant ces quelques mois dans le passé pour changer ainsi Draco Malfoy ?

« Quelles que soient les époques, il faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, Draco », soupira le professeur Torr.

Malfoy se retourna d'un mouvement brusque vers le professeur Torr, rouge et tremblant de colère. Les quelques remarques déplaisantes qu'il avait en réserve furent étouffées par une sorte de hurlement muet. Le doigt tendu, l'expression défaite, Malfoy dévisageait le professeur Ethan Torr, bouche béante et regard ahuri.

« Par les oreilles d'Haldir ! » s'exclama-t-il finalement.

Le regard du Serpentard allait de Harry à Torr, de plus en plus incrédule.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, à bout de patience.

– Tu ne vois pas ?

– Voir quoi ?

– On t'a retiré la mémoire ou la vue, Potter ?

– Mais dis-moi ! »

Malfoy se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Est-ce vous m'avez donné cette potion de sommeil sans que je ne m'en aperçoive ?

– Non, pourquoi ?

– Parce qu'il n'y a que dans mes cauchemars, que le monde est peuplé de Potter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? T'as grillé tes connexions neuronales ?

– Bon sang ! Mais tu n'es pas capable de te reconnaître ou quoi ? Ce type là, c'est toi !

– N'importe quoi ! Je suis moi et lui c'est le professeur Torr.

– Vous êtes le professeur Torr ? répéta Malfoy. Ça explique beaucoup de choses !

– Comme quoi ? demanda Torr, visiblement très amusé par toute cette situation.

– Pourquoi je ne vous… te supportais pas, corrigea Malfoy. Et ça explique mes mauvaises notes.

– Je te promets que tu as reçu les notes que tu méritais.

– Et Dawn, c'est qui ? Granger ? » Une expression de terreur s'imprima sur le visage de Malfoy. « Ce n'est quand même pas… _moi_ ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il y eut un instant de flottement où tous évaluèrent la portée de cette question. On se tourna avec inquiétude vers Torr, attendant sa réponse. Torr les regarda gravement, tous retenaient leur souffle. Il éclata si brusquement de rire qu'il y eut un sursaut de surprise. Le sorcier fut pris d'un fou rire tel qu'il manqua de tomber de sa chaise. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à retrouver un semblant de sérieux et, hors d'haleine, demanda où Draco avait pu aller chercher une idée pareille. Malfoy était cramoisi.

« Rassure-toi, Draco : Dawn n'est absolument pas toi. » révéla finalement Torr.

Harry savait parfaitement que le sorcier avait envie d'ajouter quelque chose, mais ce dernier ne dit plus rien. Un petit sourire en coin resta par contre bien accroché sur ses lèvres. Le professeur Dumbledore jugea que la conversation avait suffisamment duré et que Malfoy devait regagner son lit s'ils ne voulaient pas tous s'attirer les foudres de Madame Pomfresh.

oOo

En passant derrière le rideau, Draco eut la surprise de voir entrer deux Dryades dans l'infirmerie. Le professeur Dumbledore l'abandonna pour aller saluer les nouvelles venues. Le vieux sorcier s'inclina respectueusement, puis guida ses invitées jusqu'à un rideau. Les pans de tissus s'écartèrent et dévoilèrent un lit autour duquel étaient déjà présents une Dryade, Remus Lupin et un homme que Draco n'avait jamais vu. La Dryade la plus grande et la plus majestueuse entra, suivie par Dumbledore qui ferma le rideau derrière lui. La seconde Dryade resta dans le couloir en faction. Curieux, Draco voulut s'approcher pour en apprendre plus, mais Pomfresh surgit d'il ne savait où. Elle l'attrapa par le bras et le reconduisit de force jusqu'à son lit. Elle le menaça de l'attacher s'il sortait une fois encore de son lit. N'était-il pas suffisant d'être blessé ? Voulait-il en plus se retrouver avec un rhume ? Avaient-ils donc tous décidé d'avoir raison d'elle ? Draco se coucha sous les couvertures de mauvais gré.

oOo

Ulysse Adhonores, le père de Meredith, resta un instant interdit, puis brusquement ses jambes cédèrent. Il se rattrapa au montant du lit de Meredith. Il eut juste le temps de trouver une chaise et de s'asseoir dessus. La reine des Dryades, imperturbable, laissait tomber un regard implacable sur le sorcier. Pour les autres témoins de cette scène effroyable, elle n'avait pas la moindre attention.

Remus remarqua à peine les mains du directeur Dumbledore qui se posèrent sympathiquement sur ses épaules. Il avait une terrible envie de vomir, de sauter à la gorge de la reine des Dryades, de se tapir et de pleurer tout son saoul. Il ne bougea pas. Il n'aurait pas dû être présent : affaire de famille, cela ne le concernait pas. Il avait refusé de bouger. Le sort de Meredith allait être discuté, bien sûr que cela le concernait. Le professeur Dumbledore avait tenté de hausser le ton, mais Remus avait répliqué que si on voulait qu'il parte, il faudrait le faire par la magie. Et une sacrée bon sang de magie ! Mr Adhonores avait coupé court au débat et accepté que Remus restât.

« Alors ? Ulysse, que choisis-tu ? » demanda froidement la reine.

Le sorcier eut un petit rire amer.

« Comment peux-tu appeler ça un choix, Méliades ?

– Car cela en est un ! Ou tu acceptes ma proposition ou tu la refuses. Le principe même du choix.

– Dans les deux cas, je perds ma fille ! tempêta Ulysse Adhonores.

– Dans un cas, elle meurt ; dans l'autre, elle vit, corrigea la reine des Dryades.

– Alséides a refusé cette vie sans passion, sans surprise, sans espoir.

– Et ça l'a tuée ! »

La haine qui unissait et opposait le sorcier et la Dryade était d'une violence terrible. Une odeur fétide d'eau stagnante et de pourriture se dégageait de la reine des Dryades, tandis que l'aura magique de Mr Adhonores tourbillonnait furieusement.

« Est-ce ta manière de te venger, Méliades ?

– De me venger, non ? Rien ne pourra jamais me venger de toi, Éphédyn. Ta faute est trop grave. Tu m'as trahie. Tu as enlevé Alséides. Notre unité a été brisée. Ta fille nous permettra de retrouver notre équilibre.

– Je n'ai jamais enlevé Alséides et tu le sais !

– Madame, monsieur, intervint le professeur Dumbledore. Chaque seconde qui passe rapproche un peu plus Miss Adhonores du trépas.

– J'ai posé mes conditions, c'est à Éphédyn de prendre sa décision, dit la reine avec détachement. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière avec une majestueuse confiance. Un arbrisseau poussa immédiatement et accueillit confortablement la Dryade. « Le sort de Thaurorok est entre les mains de son père, pas les miennes.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'emporta Mr Adhonores. Je t'interdis de l'appeler ainsi ! Ma fille… »

La Dryade aux yeux roses sauta au bas de sa branche et se planta devant Mr Adhonores. Ses cheveux ondulaient de colère. « Comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi à notre reine, Éphédyn ? » gronda-t-elle. « Tu devrais te vautrer sur le sol et implorer sa clémence, son pardon. » Elle cracha par terre. « Les enfants d'Humains sont vraiment les êtres les plus immondes que la Nature n'a jamais créés. Et les sorciers sont encore pires.

– Ne blasphème pas, Hama ! » intervint la reine des Dryades avec froideur.

La Dryade fautive s'inclina humblement et retourna sur sa branche.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Éphédyn, reprit la reine, "Thaurorok" ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Que penses-tu d'Oléa ? Je ne te demande pas vraiment ton avis, entendons-nous bien.

– Tu es tellement sûre je vais accepter ! répliqua avec hauteur Mr Adhonores.

– Mais bien sûr que tu vas accepter, sourit la reine. Je te connais, Éphédyn. Tu es un félon, mais tu n'irais pas jusqu'à condamner ta propre fille par orgueil. Tu aimais trop la mère pour cela.

– Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

– Une déesse, mais je reconnais que c'est tout comme. »

Ulysse Adhonores saisit sur la table de nuit le médaillon de Meredith. Les deux Dryades se tendirent, prêtes à réagir au moindre geste suspect du sorcier. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun risque que Mr Adhonores détruise la dernière essence de vie de la femme qu'il aimait. Avec précaution, il extirpa le bourgeon de son écrin. Hama avait bandé tous ses muscles, prêtes à bondir. Les branches de tous les arbustes qui avaient poussé entre les dalles vibraient comme des têtes de serpents prêts à fondre sur leur proie. Ulysse Adhonores porta le bourgeon à ses lèvres, puis le replaça dans le médaillon. Il effleura rapidement, presque craintivement, les cheveux de sa fille. Il hésita puis se pencha, colla sa bouche contre l'oreille de Meredith et lui murmura des mots. Juste pour elle. Quand il se releva, il pleurait. Il tendit le médaillon à la reine.

« Très bien ! murmura-t-il, vaincu. Faites d'elle une Dryade à part entière. Qu'elle vive !

– J'y mets toutefois une condition, annonça la reine.

– Quoi encore ? soupira Mr Adhonores. Que peux-tu me demander de plus, Méliades ?

– Jure que jamais tu n'essaieras d'entrer en contact avec elle. »

Un sourire amer apparut sur les lèvres blanches de Mr Adhonores.

« Tu me détestes donc à ce point ?

– N'inverse pas les rôles, Éphédyn, répondit la reine, cinglante.

– Et moi ? intervint Remus. Que vous ai-je pris ? »

Malgré ses réflexes, Remus ne vit pas le coup de fouet venir, il n'en sentit que la morsure sur la joue.

« Par Gaia, s'écria Hama, une longue liane de ronce à la main, qui crois-tu être fils d'Humain pour t'adresser ainsi à Méliades, reine des Dryades, maîtresse de la Forêt Interdite et de tout ce qui y vit ? »

Remus ne recula pas. Il essuya machinalement le sang qui gouttait. « Je suis l'homme que Meredith aime », répondit-il les dents serrées, le regard brûlant. Il ne s'adressait pas à la sentinelle mais directement à la reine des Dryades. Le Loup se débattait en lui, mordant et griffant.

« Tu es bien présomptueux, fils d'Humain », sourit la reine des Dryades.

Remus affronta la reine du regard. Il ne baissa pas les yeux, ne cilla pas. Le Loup lui hurlait de ployer l'échine, de se taire, de ramper aux pieds de cette divine femme. Mais Remus se tenait droit et blessé. Tout son être était en souffrance et pourtant il ne lui avait jamais semblé être aussi fort.

« Meredith est la femme que j'aime. La seule femme que je n'aimerai jamais. Je ne vous laisserai pas me la prendre. »

La reine s'approcha. Ses mouvements étaient un enchantement à observer. Tout ce qui était bois, air ou eau frémissaient de plaisir sur son passage. Une délicieuse odeur de sous-bois enveloppa Remus. Elle saisit le visage du garçon et le renifla. Sa poigne était aussi terrible et froide qu'une source de montagne.

« Tu n'es pas un fils d'Humain, décréta-t-elle. Tu es un Loup.

– Juste les nuits de pleine lune.

– Et pourtant tu trouves le courage de m'affronter ? » La reine posa la main sur le torse de Remus qui tressaillit. « Hmm, je le sens qui s'agite. Il ne doit pas aimer que tu te rebelles contre moi. » Elle éclata de rire. Il n'y avait rien de joyeux ou de rassurant dans ce rire. C'était un son profond et puissant qui mettait les sens de Remus en alerte et donnait au Loup envie de gronder.

« Apprêtes-toi tout de suite à souffrir pour toujours de la perte de ton amour, petit louveteau, susurra Méliades dans le creux de l'oreille de Remus, car dès l'instant où nous aurons fait de Thaur l'une des nôtres, ses sentiments pour toi se dissoudront dans son cœur devenu froid. »

En attendant, ce fut le cœur de Remus qui se glaça d'horreur. Il leva vers la reine un regard désemparé. La reine caressa sa joue blessée, la chair cicatrisa aussitôt. Elle lui caressa les cheveux, puis ordonna le départ. Hama souleva Meredith sans la moindre difficulté. Remus voulut se précipiter sur la Dryade, l'empêcher d'emmener Meredith, la garder encore un peu contre lui, mais Dumbledore le retint. Remus se débattit férocement, mais la main du sorcier devint un étau de fer.

« Calmez-vous, Mr Lupin ! ordonna le directeur. Si Miss Adhonores ne reçoit pas de soins, elle ne survivra pas. Et tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. »

D'un mouvement d'épaules, Remus repoussa la compassion et la main du professeur Dumbledore. Le sorcier secoua tristement la tête, puis emboîta le pas aux Dryades : en tant que directeur de Poudlard, il était de son devoir de raccompagner ses hôtes et protectrices jusqu'aux limites de l'école.

Même s'il l'avait voulu, Remus aurait été incapable de suivre cette procession. Dire au revoir (adieu) à Meredith ici ou là-bas, quelle différence ? On la lui enlevait. Il avait déjà accompagné un cortège. Plus jamais.

oOo

Sirius avait libéré le passage, un peu précipitamment. Il s'était emmêlé les jambes en descendant les marches et s'était retrouvé le nez dans la neige. Les Dryades étaient passées, irréelles, lointaines. Elles étaient nues (ou presque), mais le froid ne les incommodait pas. La neige ne retenait pas leurs pas et le vent ne mordait pas leur peau. À leur approche de la forêt, les arbres ployèrent leurs hautes cimes et s'écartèrent. Les Dryades disparurent dans les ténèbres vertes de la Forêt Interdite.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'assit sur une marche, juste à côté de Sirius. Il se passa les mains sur le visage. Une fois. Deux fois. Lissa ses cheveux, sa barbe, frotta ses yeux et soupira. Il avait les traits tirés, les yeux cernés et le teint grisâtre. Et il avait l'air triste. Sirius remarqua les bandages qui apparaissaient sous les longues manches.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. Juste quelques brûlures, dit-il d'une voix tranquille. Et vous, Mr Black, comment vous portez-vous ?

– Bien. Ce soir, je dormirai dans le dortoir de Gryffondor.

– Je suis ravi de l'apprendre.

– Et Meredith ? Comment va-t-elle ?

– Mieux. »

Sirius voulait poser une autre question, mais l'air triste du directeur l'en dissuada. Il songea à Remus. Il se dit que son ami avait besoin de lui. Mais cela voulait dire retourner dans l'infirmerie. Cela voulait dire se tenir dans la même pièce que James. Sirius serra les bras autour de ses genoux et baissa la tête.

oOo

Remus était incapable de bouger, abruti par le chagrin. La mort de son jumeau avait englouti une partie de son être et laissé un Loup à la place. Le départ de Meredith broyait son cœur. Avec un peu de chance, la douleur le rendrait fou au point de tout oublier.

Remus aurait pu rester longtemps planté au milieu de la galerie de l'infirmerie comme un épouvantail dans un champ de blé si Pomfresh ne l'avait pas raccompagné jusqu'à son lit. Il avait suivi la sorcière sans vraiment y penser, juste parce qu'elle le lui avait ordonné. Peter s'était précipité vers lui pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais Remus n'avait répondu à aucune question. Il regardait droit devant lui sans rien voir et claquait des dents. Peter avait saisi la main glaciale de Remus et l'avait conduit jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Il l'avait enveloppé d'une couverture et l'avait frictionné énergiquement, jusqu'à ce que les muscles tétanisés s'amollissent. Remus s'était effondrés comme une poupée de chiffon sur le lit.

Lily, inquiétée par l'attitude de Remus, le pressait de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? C'était Meredith ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Remus ?! James conseillait de le laisser tranquille, qu'il n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler. Lily conseilla aussi sec à James de s'occuper de ses affaires ; elle ajouta qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. James se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

oOo

James n'était pas vexé. Il comprenait parfaitement que Lily n'était pas dans un état d'user de diplomatie. Il avait tout simplement fui. Oubliée la première qualité des Gryffondor ! James se sentait incapable de soutenir le chagrin de ses amis. Son cœur était déjà trop lourd de tristesse et il n'avait pas les épaules assez solides pour accueillir les têtes de Remus et Lily.

« Je peux entrer ? »

– James ?

– Oui.

– Bien sûr ! Entre. »

oOo

« Elle ne reviendra pas. »

Sans que personne ne l'aperçoive, un sorcier s'était introduit dans leur chambre. Il était grand, très beau et avait l'air profondément triste. Même s'il ne le connaissait pas, la ressemblance était tellement évidente que Peter n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître le père de Meredith.

Lily n'avait jamais vraiment su que penser de Mr Adhonores. Elle ne le voyait que le temps d'un bonjour timide sur le quai 9¾. Elle n'osait d'ailleurs pas vraiment le saluer, elle se contentait d'un mouvement de tête muet. Il était l'homme le plus magnifique qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et il émanait de toute sa personne une troublante aura de mystère. Chaque fois que Lily croisait son regard d'un bleu limpide, elle se sentait rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et elle se dépêchait de baisser les yeux. Meredith ne parlait jamais de ses parents et surtout pas de la manière dont ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lily n'avait alors eu que son imagination pour reconstituer l'histoire d'amour improbable d'une Dryade et d'un fils d'Humain. La mère de Meredith était morte en couches, Mr Adhonores ne s'en était jamais remis. Meredith et son père s'aimaient de loin, plus par obligation que par sentiments. Trop de silences et un fantôme omniprésent pesaient lourd sur leur existence.

« Comment ça, elle ne reviendra pas ? » Toute timidité et déférence s'étaient envolées.

Mr Adhonores s'assit sur le lit, à côté de Remus, et leur expliqua l'état très particulier de Meredith. « Les Dryades éprouvent un dégoût naturel pour la Magie Noire, mais elles n'y sont pas pour autant vulnérables. Quant aux Humains, ils n'y sont que peu sensibles. Seul un contact prolongé ou, dans le cadre d'un sort, violent leur est néfaste. Malheureusement, du fait de son métissage, Meredith souffre d'une carence immuno-magique. Son système est totalement démuni face à une attaque Noire, aussi minime soit-elle. Et celle qu'elle a reçue est loin d'être minime. »

Lily avait saisi la main moite de Peter et l'avait serré un peu plus fort à chaque parole prononcée par le père de Meredith, jusqu'à la conclusion fatidique : « La seule solution pour sauver Meredith est de faire d'elle une véritable Dryade, d'effacer tout son patrimoine humain. »

« C'est possible ? demanda Lily. C'est possible de changer ce qu'une personne est fondamentalement ? » Alors qu'elle aurait voulu crier : pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui enlevait-on encore une amie ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas les sauver ?

« Les Dryades sont toutes puissantes, répondit Mr Adhonores. Elles peuvent quasiment tout. »

Lily, dont la position était déjà précaire, perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva à terre, l'air totalement ahuri. Remus était inerte, le visage enfoui dans les draps. Peter ne savait à qui accorder ses bons soins, comment distribuer caresses de réconfort et mots d'encouragement.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça va changer pour Meredith ? Est-ce qu'elle… »

… va cesser de nous aimer ?

« … va nous oublier ? demanda Lily, tremblante.

– La reine a dit que les Dryades avaient le cœur froid. Elle a dit que Meredith cesserait d'exister », murmura Remus, la voix atone, lointaine.

Lily baissa la tête, serra les poings, renifla. Elle résista quelque secondes puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

« Méliades se trompe, déclara Mr Adhonores. Les Dryades n'ont pas un cœur de glace. Loin de là ! Mais il est plus simple pour elles de prétendre le contraire. Elles sont éternelles. Tout ce qu'elles aiment finit par mourir. Avec le temps, elles ont fait d'une précaution une règle de vie absolue : n'aimer rien ni personne, vivre en autarcie totale, limiter sa vie aux arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Mais Alséides, la mère de Meredith, était différente. Elle n'avait pas peur de souffrir. Elle trouvait qu'il était sacrilège de ne pas embrasser tout ce que la Nature avait à offrir. » Mr Adhonores se tut, emporté dans le flux de ses souvenirs. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Lily et Peter détournèrent le regard par pudeur.

« Méliades ne fera jamais de Meredith une de ses filles bien sages, reprit le sorcier. Meredith n'en a jamais fait qu'à sa tête et ce n'est pas parce qu'elles vont changer la couleur de son sang ou attacher sa vie à celle d'un arbre que cela va changer ce qu'elle est.

– Elle sera toujours Meredith alors ? s'enquit Lily. Ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, ses goûts… Tout ce qui fait qu'elle est _elle_… Rien de tout ça ne lui aura été retiré ?

– Ce que Méliades s'apprête à faire, n'a jamais été fait. Je ne… peux rien affirmer, mais je crois, je veux croire, que Meredith a suffisamment de caractère pour résister. Elle aura probablement besoin de temps pour… s'ajuster à sa nouvelle nature. Ce sera peut-être long, il faudra se montrer patient.

– Meredith ne va pas disparaître », déclara fermement Remus. Il se redressa, essuya ses yeux, renifla et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. « Et si elle oublie, on lui rappellera. Et si ça prend du temps… » Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai tout mon temps et elle va devenir éternelle… »

Mr Adhonores sourit tristement.

« Méliades ne vous facilitera pas la tâche, rappela-t-il. Il faudra vous battre et elle est puissante.

– Je n'ai pas peur. » Maintenant qu'on lui avait rendu l'espoir, Remus ne craignait plus rien. Il était prêt à affronter les créatures de la Forêt Interdite, la reine des Dryades ou tous les dieux grecs de l'Olympe, si le prix de la victoire était Meredith.

– Tu devrais. Pour l'avoir mise en colère, je peux affirmer qu'elle est terrifiante. »

Sur ces paroles de mauvais augures, il se leva et se dirigea vers le rideau mais une question de Lily le retint : « Et vous ? »

« Quoi moi ? demanda le sorcier.

– Est-ce que vous allez vous battre ?

– J'ai cessé de me battre le jour où Alséides est morte.

– Meredith a besoin de vous !

– Vous êtes là. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

– On a toujours besoin d'un père ! », intervint Peter. Il s'était précipitamment dressé, le regard dur et les poings serrés. Jamais Lily n'avait vu le craintif Maraudeur empreint d'une telle hardiesse.

« J'ai passé un accord avec Méliades : elle soigne Meredith et je renonce à toutes mes prérogatives de père. Je l'ai fait pour ma fille, je l'ai fait parce que je l'ai…

– N'essayez pas de changer votre lâcheté en un sublime sacrifice ! coupa furieusement Peter. On ne prouve pas à son enfant qu'on l'aime en l'abandonnant ! C'est n'importe quoi ! On se bat, on ne s'en va pas… » Les larmes brillaient dans les yeux de Peter. Il les essuya rageusement avant qu'elles ne tombent pas. Mr Adhonores n'avait pas bougé. Il regardait Peter sans colère, ni trouble.

« Tu as raison, dit-il finalement. Il est plus simple pour moi d'abandonner Meredith à Méliades que de me battre pour la garder. Les pères ne savent pas toujours se battre et sont parfois lâches.

– Si vous en avez conscience, faites quelque chose ! argua Peter.

– Ironie du sort, je suis probablement plus Dryade qu'Alséides ne l'était, sourit tristement Mr Adhonores, J'ai été abandonné dans la Forêt Interdite par mes parents naturels. Les Dryades m'ont recueilli et élevé selon leurs lois. Même si elle a toujours refusé le titre, Méliades est ma mère. Adoptive. Mais ma mère quand même.

– Vous vous sentez plus Dryade qu'Humain. C'est ça votre défense ? Ça vous suffit pour être en paix avec votre conscience ? demanda Peter avec mépris.

– Chaque histoire est différente et compliquée, mon garçon. Je ne suis pas ton père et tu n'es pas Meredith. Ce n'est pas dans mon histoire que tu trouveras les raisons de l'abandon de ton père. Il n'y a pas une réponse universelle. » Peter recula de quelques pas, horrifié. « Si tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi il est parti, il faudra le lui demander », acheva Mr Adhonores.

oOo

« Mr Black, vous ne devriez pas rester assis dans le froid, lui conseilla le professeur Dumbledore. Vous allez attraper la mort. »

L'expression était étrange. Sirius ne parvenait à dire si elle était ironique ou déplacée. Dissonante, cela était par contre certain.

« Retournez auprès de vos amis !

– Je ne peux pas, marmonna Sirius.

– Pourquoi donc ? »

Sirius essuya d'un mouvement furieux les larmes qui coulaient.

« Parce que je ne suis pas leur ami », dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Il n'osa pas lever les yeux vers le sorcier. Il enfouit sa honte et sa peine dans ses genoux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces fariboles ? Je refuse de croire, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, une chose pareille !

– J'ai dit quelque chose… Quelque chose d'horrible.

– Nous disons tous des choses affreuses qu'on ne pense pas.

– Je le pensais. Vraiment.

– Et maintenant ? Vous le pensez encore ?

– Non. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être encore un peu, oui.

– Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sirius ne dit mot.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

– J'ai dit à James qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer », avoua-t-il très vite. Et puis encore plus vite, il ajouta : « Je lui ai dit qu'il devait se réjouir, parce que sa mère était morte en héros. Je lui ai dit que tout le monde célèbrerait le courage de la grande Météra Potter quand personne ne saurait jamais que ma mère était morte et tout ce qu'elle avait accompli pour aider la Défense. Je lui ai dit que ma mère avait plus fait que la sienne et que c'est elle que l'on devait… »

Sirius ne put finir sa phrase : colère, horreur, peur se mêlaient confusément dans sa gorge. Comment avait-il pu dire (crier) une chose pareille à James ? Avait-il vraiment dit (crié) que James devait se réjouir de la mort de sa mère ? L'air lui manquait. S'il l'avait dit, c'est qu'il le pensait. Le pensait-il vraiment ?

Le professeur Dumbledore passa le bras autour des épaules de Sirius.

« Vous avez raison, Mr Black, il est injuste qu'on ignore tout ce que votre mère a pu faire pour nous protéger. Mais au final, vos mères sont mortes, à tous les deux. Aucun monument, aucun mot ne pourra vous les rendre. Vos cœurs sont pareillement vides et meurtris. »

Sirius enfouit visage et larmes dans les plis du manteau du directeur de Poudlard.

oOo

Le Médicomage ne semblait pas réellement ravi de voir James entrer dans la chambre de son patient. « Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment. Mr Potter, vous avez été grièvement blessé et vous avez besoin de repos, rappela-t-il sèchement.

– Mon cousin veut probablement juste discuter, grommela Thomas. Et, sauf erreur de ma part, ce qui, soit dit en passant, m'étonnerait fortement, ce sont mes yeux qui ont été grièvement blessés et ont besoin de repos, pas ma bouche. Ça devrait donc aller, Scott. »

Le Médicomage tenta d'ajouter un ou deux arguments, mais Thomas lui assura, un peu plus froidement, qu'il n'avait nul besoin de la permission d'un apprenti Médicomage (« qui avait eu ses BUSES ras les artichauts ») pour engager une conversation avec son cousin et si maintenant il voulait bien les laisser. Le Médicomage se retira en grommelant quelques mots désobligeants à l'encontre de son patient.

« Si ce n'est pas le bon moment… » commença James. Il amorçait déjà une marche arrière, mais Thomas l'arrêta.

« Ne t'occupe pas de ce naze ! Il a fait deux années de médicomagie et il s'imagine déjà être aussi compétent qu'Hippocrate.

– Tu le connais ?

– Taylor Scott. Un de tes anciens : il était préfet de Gryffondor. Lui et moi, on a eu quelques différends en sixième année.

– Il s'appelait comment ce différend ? sourit James.

– June. June Matthew, soupira Thomas. Elle louchait un peu de l'œil droit mais elle avait le rire le plus charmant que je n'ai jamais entendu. L'autre tache et moi en sommes venus aux mains. Il a brisé ma baguette, je lui ai fait un œil au beurre noir et maintenant il est mon sorcier traitant. La vie n'est qu'une douce ironie.

– Qu'est devenue June ?

– Elle étudie le vaudou. Je suis d'ailleurs bien content que nous nous soyons quittés en bons termes.

– Comment vas-tu ? »

La question tombait un peu n'importe comment, mais James estimait qu'il n'y avait pas d'habile entrée en matière quand on abordait ce sujet. Il avait remarqué les fioles qui s'entassaient sur la table de nuit en quantité inquiétante.

« Plutôt bien en comparaison des autres, à ce que j'ai entendu dire.

– Et Noham ?

– Plutôt mal.

– Et tes yeux ?

– Probablement fichus. Ils vont faire une dernière tentative, mais "il ne faut pas que j'espère trop" », dit-il en mimant les guillemets. Le ton guilleret de Thomas tranchait nettement avec la situation et mettait James mal à l'aise. D'une manière générale, James était toujours un peu désemparé face aux remarques ironiques de Thomas ne sachant jamais où l'humour s'arrêtait et la vérité commençait.

Pendant très longtemps, Edward, Henry et Firmin Potter avaient rompu tout contact les uns avec les autres. Les trois frères s'ignoraient superbement et aucun ne semblait regretter sa fratrie. Ils refusaient également de voir leur père. James n'en avait jamais su les raisons. Mais à la naissance de James, Météra avait décidé que la famille Potter devait se reconstituer. Elle avait œuvré avec Mirabelle Potter pour lancer des passerelles entre les frères, puis entre les fils et leur père. L'anniversaire de James était devenu le moment rituel où tous se retrouvaient et interdiction d'élever la voix ou d'amener sur le tapis des sujets qui fâchent. Le processus avait été long, houleux et, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard, James ne voyait qu'en de très rares occasions ses cousins. Il s'avéra que James et Will s'entendirent très bien. Will était un petit garçon tranquille, conciliant et optimiste qui se régalait des aventures de son cousin. Avec son sourire charmant et son ton posé, il avait un talent indéniable pour calmer James et ramener un peu de bon sens dans la caboche du Gryffondor survolté. Mais avec Thomas, c'était une autre histoire. Les deux cousins se connaissaient mal et ne se comprenaient pas. Ils étaient tous deux dotés de très fortes personnalités dont la compatibilité était plus que délicate. Il fallait toute la patience de Will et l'enthousiasme de Sirius pour que les deux cousins puissent cohabiter plusieurs heures dans un même espace sans que cela ne tourne mal. Par mesure de précaution, les cousins s'évitaient et, bien évidemment, leur mésentente ne s'arrangeait pas.

« Je suis navré », murmura James.

Thomas se laissa retomber dans le moelleux des coussins.

« De quoi ? Que je devienne, selon toute probabilité, aveugle ? ou de ne t'en tirer qu'avec des bleus et des écorchures ? »

James accueillit la question comme un coup de poing vicieux dans le creux de l'estomac.

« Si c'est pour mes yeux, merci. Si c'est d'être entier quand… » Thomas n'acheva pas sa phrase, mais elle planait tel un mauvais fantôme dans l'air. Thomas poussa un long soupir. « James, reprit-il d'une voix plus grave, tu n'es en rien responsable des actes de ce psychopathe et de ses tarées de larbins. »

James rentra la tête dans ses épaules et regarda fixement le sol. Il n'y était pas pour rien. Voldemort avait fait de lui une cible, parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait atteindre la mère à travers le fils. Et il avait réussi : Météra Potter était morte.

« Et puis…, reprit Thomas, physiquement, tu te portes peut-être un peu mieux que moi ou d'autres, mais moralement… Tu as perdu ta mère…

– Toi aussi ! contra James.

– Tu as combattu Voldemort ! continua Thomas. La moitié de ta famille a été assassinée la nuit de Noël.

– Il s'agissait de ta famille.

– James ! s'exclama Thomas, excédé. Il ne s'agit pas de comparer qui a le plus souffert, ce n'est pas une compétition ! Une compétition que personne n'aurait envie de gagner qui plus est. Tu as été témoin de massacres, on a voulu te tuer. Crois-moi, ce n'est pas rien ! »

Les larmes retenues au prix d'un difficile combat dégringolèrent des yeux de James : les paroles de Thomas l'absolvaient. James, reniflant et hoquetant, s'excusait d'être une pareille fillette, il était là à pleurnicher et…

« Tu as toutes les raisons de pleurer. Surtout que tu as les yeux pour ça, toi.

– Ce n'est pas drôle, hoqueta James.

– Vraiment ? Je le croyais pourtant. »

oOo

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? marmonna Sirius.

– Parler à James », répondit le professeur Dumbledore comme si c'était une évidence. Comme si c'était facile.

« Il ne voudra jamais m'écouter.

– Vous croyez vraiment ? » Comme Sirius gardait le silence, le professeur Dumbledore poursuivit. « Savez-vous comment je vous appelle Mr Potter et vous, Mr Black ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

– Les deux enquiquineurs ?

– Je pourrais, reconnut le professeur Dumbledore avec un grand sourire. Je vous appelle les Dioscures.

– Lequel est Castor et lequel est Pollux ? sourit Sirius.

– À votre convenance. »

Sirius réfléchit un instant à la question. « Pollux ? Ça fait nom de chien, non ? »

oOo

« Thomas… »

James s'arrêta, se racla la gorge. Il n'avait pas seulement rejoint Thomas pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé, il y avait également un sujet très spécifique qu'il voulait aborder avec son cousin. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment.

« Est-ce que… » Il se racla encore une fois la gorge, chercha comment formuler la fin de sa question. Toute sa question en fait. « Est-ce que… » Il s'interrompit.

« Je te préviens, si tu te racles la gorge encore une fois, je te fais avaler un chaudron de potion contre la toux. Sans miel. Alors crache ta question si tu ne veux pas que je te l'extirpe d'un sort, le menaça Thomas, gagné par l'impatience.

James inspira profondément et se lança : « Est-ce que tu sais qui est Thanatos Torrack ? »

« Tant d'inspirations et de raclements de gorge pour une question aussi simple ? Tu devrais avoir honte courageux Gryff' ! se moqua Thomas. Thanatos Torrack, donc ? Je suppose que tu vas me parler du bourdon de Thanatos Torrack.

– Oui.

– Je dois donc en conclure que Grand-père te l'a transmis ?

– Oui.

– Je vois. Il aura finalement préféré la descendance d'une Sans-Nom à celle d'une Moldue. »

James rentra un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules.

« Tu es donc l'héritier des Potter, James, en dépit de tout droit d'aînesse », acheva Thomas.

James essaya de bafouiller quelque chose qui ressemblait à des excuses.

« Laisse ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute », coupa Thomas.

Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

« Alors, qui est-ce ? demanda James en prenant place sur la chaise à côté du lit.

– Je vois qu'on n'apprend toujours rien en cours d'Histoire de la Magie à Poudlard, se moqua-t-il. On ignore qui est ce Torrack. Dans les rayonnages des bibliothèques, sa biographie se balade entre les relevés de légendes urbaines et les recueils de mythes. Certains pensent qu'il s'agit d'un Sans-Nom (le premier Sans-Nom), d'autres doutent de son existence.

– Je ne comprends pas… S'il est un Sans-Nom, on devrait ignorer comment il s'appelle.

– Bonne remarque ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. En fait, personne ne sait. L'hypothèse qui a court actuellement est que la magie du Bourdon surpasse en puissance la malédiction et a ainsi protégé le nom du sorcier.

– Ce bourdon est donc puissant ?

– Excessivement ! C'est grâce à lui que notre famille a acquis le statut qu'elle a aujourd'hui.

– Comment l'a-t-on eu ?

– Aucune idée ! Et pour être franc, je crois que je ne veux pas le savoir : notre famille n'est pas toute blanche. La seule chose dont je suis sûr est que l'on ne descend pas de ce Torrack. Et aujourd'hui par la volonté de son précédent possesseur, Eliott Erwan Potter, il est à toi, James Henry Potter. Félicitations !

– Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire, Thomas ?

– Faire au mieux.

– Mais _toi_, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Si tu étais à ma place ? Je n'ai pas la puissance de le commander, ni les connaissances. Est-ce que je dois le cacher en attendant d'être prêt et priver la Défense d'une arme qui pourrait faire la différence ? Ou bien est-ce que je dois le confier à quelqu'un d'autre qui saura mieux s'en servir ? Mais à qui ? En qui puis-je avoir confiance ?

– Dumbledore ? Il est le troisième chef de la Défense, le dernier qu'il reste, et à ce que j'ai entendu dire, il a su contrôler le Bourdon. » proposa Thomas. Était-ce parce que James s'était déjà fait un avis sur la question, mais il perçut comme une pointe d'ironie dans le ton de Thomas. « Mais tu n'as pas envie de le confier à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Thomas.

Grâce au bourdon, le professeur Dumbledore avait enrayé la colère des Dryades, neutralisé toutes les créatures qui déambulaient dans le château, réparé les dégâts causés par les forces de la Nature et les combats et mis en fuite les Mangemorts et Voldemort. Tout cela sans le moindre effort. Un mouvement du bras, une pensée et tout était accompli comme s'il s'agissait de lancer un simple Alohomora. L'air grésillait de magie. Le simple fait de claquer des doigts provoquait des étincelles. Et l'odeur. Elle était tellement forte, entêtante. Des heures plus tard, James avait encore l'impression de la respirer, il en imaginait même le goût. Il n'avait jamais songé jusque là que la magie pouvait avoir un goût. La magie était censée être une force intangible et le Bourdon semblait avoir le pouvoir de la rendre prégnante.

Puis le père de James avait demandé que le professeur Dumbledore restituât le Bourdon à son légitime propriétaire : James. Le professeur Dumbledore avait répondu que James était trop jeune, trop inexpérimenté pour s'en servir. « Bien évidemment, vous vous proposez comme gardien ? » déclara Henry avec une surprise feinte. Dumbledore avait répondu que la famille Potter n'avait pas le droit de garder sous son contrôle une arme aussi puissante, qui ne leur appartenait du reste pas et qui pouvait tous les sauver. « Il ne vous revient pas de décider de ce qui doit être fait ou non, Albus. » Le ton était montré au point que James avait redouté que les deux sorciers en viennent aux sorts, mais le sergent était intervenu et avait déclaré que ce n'était _vraiment _pas le moment de se battre. Le professeur Torr avait alors proposé qu'on lance un '_Priori Proprietatem_' pour déterminer qui était le propriétaire légitime du bourdon. Henry avait jugé que l'idée était bonne. « Et si jamais le véritable propriétaire du Bourdon s'avérait être un Mangemort. » avait murmuré un sorcier-guerrier. Le professeur Dumbledore était longtemps resté silencieux. Son regard allait de James au professeur Torr, s'arrêtait de temps en temps sur Henry Potter qui ne bronchait pas et attendait les bras croisés et la tête légèrement levée. Le professeur Dumbledore décréta finalement que ce n'était pas la peine, que James était le propriétaire du Bourdon puisque son propriétaire précédent en avait décidé ainsi.

Pour l'instant, le Bourdon était posé contre le montant du lit de James, comme un vulgaire bout de bois, ce qui horrifiait Dumbledore. « On pourrait au moins l'enfermer dans une des salles », ce à quoi Mr Potter avait répondu : « Une salle dont seul vous connaîtriez la localisation et le mot de passe, n'est-ce pas ? » La tension entre les deux hommes avait atteint un point de non-retour. James ignorait quelles étaient les raisons d'une telle rancœur, il aurait aimé ne pas voir son père et le directeur de Poudlard, les deux sorciers qu'il admirait le plus, se chercher querelle à propos de tout. Il aurait voulu rester extérieur et neutre, mais c'était se montrer idéaliste au point d'en être stupide. Malgré lui, James était gagné par la défiance de son père.

« Si j'avais une arme pareille, je la garderai et apprendrai à m'en servir pour protéger ce qui m'est précieux, déclara Thomas. Mais je ne suis pas toi et tu n'es pas moi. »

Il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ironie ou d'amertume dans la voix de Thomas. Juste de la sincérité.

oOo

Harry s'observait avec la minutie d'un portraitiste. Il cherchait dans ce double plus âgé les ressemblances et il trouvait des similitudes. Nul besoin de plisser les yeux, pencher la tête ou essayer d'imaginer, toutes les preuves étaient inscrites dans chaque trait, dans chaque expression du sorcier. Comment avait-il pu ne pas les remarquer ? Certes, la morphologie de son visage allait considérablement changer. Mais de là à ne pas se reconnaître ?! Malfoy n'avait pourtant eu aucun instant d'hésitation. Un bref coup d'œil lui avait permis de déceler la vérité. Était-ce les cheveux longs qui l'avaient égaré ? Comme tant d'autres l'avaient fait avant lui, Harry chercha sur le front la cicatrice, preuve irréfutable. Mais une frange de cheveux bloquait la vision. L'autre lui sourit.

« Aucun sort ne peut l'effacer, je l'ai donc camouflée avec les moyens du bord. Un petit sort de mis-en-place… » Il souleva les mèches de cheveux et dévoila une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. L'impression était étrange, désagréablement étrange. Il était comme dépossédé. Par lui-même.

« Donc, toi et moi, nous sommes la même personne. »

La phrase balançait entre affirmation et interrogation. Harry avait encore du mal à se rendre à une pareille évidence.

« Nous avons exactement le même caryotype, concéda l'autre lui. Mais mes quelques années de plus font que, toi et moi, nous sommes un peu différents : je ne suis plus toi et tu n'es pas encore moi. »

Harry dodelina de la tête. Il lui semblait que ce n'était que jouer sur les mots et les temps. Que ce soit dans le futur ou dans le passé, cet homme était lui. Avec un peu plus de blessures au cœur et de formules dans la tête, certes, mais c'était toujours lui.

« Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'enquit Harry.

– Quoi ?

– Que toi et moi soyons ici, en même temps. Hermione… » Le prénom roulait étrangement dans sa bouche, comme s'il ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis bien longtemps. « Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait des lois. On n'a pas le droit de changer le passé. »

Quelque chose comme un sourire ironique étira les lèvres de l'autre lui.

« Je ne suis pas là pour changer le passé. »

oOo

Bousculé de tous côtés, James était planté au milieu du couloir, indécis. Les Médicomages le sommaient de retourner dans son lit ou de quitter l'infirmerie, mais, dans tous les cas, de ne pas rester dans le passage. James ne pouvait se résoudre à regarder en face la peine de Remus et de Lily. Thomas avait besoin de repos et, de toutes les façons, les deux cousins n'avaient pas grand chose à se dire. James n'avait nulle part où se cacher, personne auprès de qui se réfugier. Il remarqua alors, assis sur les marches, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien : Sirius grelottant de froid.

James était enfant unique mais il n'avait jamais regretté de n'avoir eu ni frère ni sœur. Il avait Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas le même sang, pas les mêmes parents, mais ils avaient eu la même enfance. Leurs souvenirs étaient les mêmes. Il n'y avait pas une anecdote de sa vie qui n'impliquait pas Sirius. Un jour, il avait demandé à Will, ce que ça faisait d'avoir un grand frère. « Surévalué ! » avait répondu son cousin. « Il a déjà tout fait avant toi. Il veut te contrôler. Il pense être le plus mature, mais jalouse le fait de ne plus être traité comme un enfant. – Peut-être que ce ne sont que les grands frères qui sont comme ça, avait proposé James, un peu inquiet. » Will avait haussé les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu qu'un grand frère. » Puis, il avait ajouté sur le ton de la confidence : « Mais j'ai failli avoir une petite sœur. » Trop surpris pour poser des questions, James avait laissé passer sa chance d'en savoir plus, car Will n'avait plus abordé le sujet et personne n'en parlait jamais. C'était la première fois que James avait pris conscience que les drames pouvaient être silencieux.

James s'assit sur la même marche que Sirius, ni trop près, ni trop loin, quelque part dans une zone intermédiaire entre le pardon et la rancune. Une zone qui disait : « Je comprends mais je ne peux pas faire le chemin tout seul. Tu dois, toi aussi, faire quelques pas dans ma direction. » Sirius n'esquissa aucun geste, ne dit mot. Le regard tourné vers le même horizon, les deux adolescents se perdirent dans le silence. Le froid était violent. La neige tombait en tourbillons blancs et recouvrait les traces du combat. James n'était pas certain d'aimer la symbolique.

« Tu devrais rentrer, marmonna Sirius. Tu vas encore attraper une pneumonie. » James sourit d'un coin de la bouche, celui que Sirius ne pouvait pas voir.

oOo

« Pourquoi es-tu là alors ? Je ne peux quand même pas m'être envoyé par erreur deux fois à cette date précise ? s'exclama Harry. Ou bien est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore a tellement de mal à trouver un professeur de Défense contre le Mal qu'il est obligé d'aller les chercher à travers les années ? plaisanta Harry.

– Non, mais ça pourrait être une riche idée ! Il faudrait lui en toucher un mot.

– Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si je ne peux rien changer à ce qui va se passer, je ne vois aucune raison de revenir à cette période. »

À part pour me faire du mal, ajouta mentalement Harry. Être avec ses parents et ne pas pouvoir leur dire qui il était, ne pas pouvoir les prévenir. Quelle torture ! Peut-être n'était ce pas un mal d'avoir oublié ces quatre derniers mois ? Peut-être… De qui se moquait-il ? Pour passer du temps avec ses parents, les Maraudeurs, il était prêt à tout endurer.

Les raisons étaient pourtant multiples répondit l'autre Harry. Il y avait tout d'abord la cohérence temporelle : « Je devais y retourner parce que je savais que c'était ce qui s'était passé. – Ce n'est pas une raison, c'est une concordance des temps. » Mais c'était cette concordance des temps qui lui avait valu de convaincre le professeur Dumbledore et la Guilde d'Artemis du bien fondé de ce voyage dans le passé. « Car, même si beaucoup de choses sont possibles en magie, on se méfie d'un sorcier qui débarque par une belle journée de juillet 2007 au siège de la Guilde, les mains dans les poches, et annonce qu'il voudrait proposer une mission aux Duellistes d'Artemis : protéger les élèves de Poudlard de 1975. »

Aurora Dawn, la Duelliste dépêchée par la Guilde, l'avait aidé à protéger et former à la hâte les élèves de Poudlard. Harry était curieux : il était manifeste que cette sorcière n'était pas juste une collègue pour lui, mais un peu plus. Beaucoup plus. Il avait bien repéré la lueur dans le regard, la chaleur dans la voix, les gestes plus expansifs. Harry était horrifié de constater combien il était mauvais pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Il était tellement manifeste que l'autre lui était amoureux de cette Duelliste que c'en était presque embarrassant. Et douloureux. Harry aimait Cho. Il était parfaitement conscient que les sentiments ne rimaient pas souvent avec "toujours", mais il y avait quelque chose de cruel à lui rappeler combien ils étaient fugaces. Il ne pensait qu'à Cho, son cœur ne s'affolait que pour elle et pourtant, un jour, tout cela s'affadirait, s'évaporerait et il aurait un autre prénom dans le cœur.

« Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi aider mes parents à survivre en 75 pour les laisser se faire tuer en 80 ?

– Parce que c'est advenu. On modifie le futur en agissant dans le présent qui prend appui sur le passé. Modifier le passé ce serait vouloir aller à l'encontre de la structure temporelle.

– Et qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on va à l'encontre de la structure temporelle ?

– On crée un paradoxe temporel.

– Eh bien créons un paradoxe temporel ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? », s'exclama Harry.

L'autre lui rit doucement en secouant la tête. Harry se rembrunit : il trouvait qu'avec le temps il deviendrait effroyablement paternaliste.

La structure temporelle était un maillage inextricable de faits liés par un enchaînement complexe de causes et de conséquences. Cette structure soutenait tout l'univers, elle assurait sa cohésion, son évolution. Déplacer un fait, l'annuler ou le précipiter et tout s'effondrait. Certains éléments, plus petits pouvaient glisser entre les mailles : un objet, une phrase pouvait disparaître de la structure temporelle et réapparaître à un autre moment sans que cela ne portât trop de préjudice à l'ensemble, mais un événement, c'était bien trop important.

« Harry, si James et Lily pouvaient, ou devaient, être sauvés, cela aurait déjà était fait et nous ne serions pas orphelins. Mais nous sommes orphelins. Nous le serons toujours. »

oOo

« Tu n'es pas allé voir ton père ? »

La question surprit Sirius. Pas tant parce quelle brouillait le silence, mais parce qu'elle indiquait que James avait su décrypter son attitude. « Non. » murmura-t-il mi-touché, mi-colère. Peut-être plus touché que colère, en fait.

« Si tu veux, je viendrai avec toi. » reprit James d'un ton égal. Le cœur de Sirius se serra. De tristesse et de culpabilité. Il hocha faiblement la tête.

« Merci.

– Y a pas de quoi.

– Henry m'a dit qu'il devrait vivre.

– Si papa te l'a dit, c'est qu'il vivra.

– Je suis désolé. Pour ce que j'ai dit sur ta mère. »

Les mots s'étaient échappés, malhabiles, abîmés. Sirius les avait retenus trop longtemps, trop faits tourner dans sa bouche. Il pensait qu'ils seraient difficiles à proférer, il n'en avait rien été. Le silence qui suivit était bien plus pénible que toutes les excuses. Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de James. Les excuses n'effaceraient par la blessure, mais elles pouvaient aider à cicatriser.

« Ce n'était pas juste, reprit Sirius. Ni pour Météra, ni pour maman. Maman était une Salamandre, elle se moquait de la notoriété. Mourir en première page ou en secret, quelle différence ? Elle est morte. Elles sont toutes les deux mortes », acheva-t-il dans un murmure.

James hocha silencieusement la tête. Sirius ravala sa déception, il aurait souhaité un peu plus de réaction de la part de James, verbale ou physique. Mais il pouvait comprendre.

« J'ai pris une décision, reprit-il. Une décision importante. » Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Formuler à voix haute ce qui n'avait été jusque là que vagues considérations et volatiles résolutions leur donnait une irrévocabilité effrayante. « Je vais devenir Auror et tuer le Mangemort qui a assassiné ma mère. »

Sirius inspira profondément, presque surpris que le ciel ne lui fût pas tombé dessus pour avoir proféré de pareilles paroles. Surpris aussi que James ne s'offusquât pas. « Je t'aiderai », décréta même ce dernier.

« Vraiment ? s'étonna Sirius.

– Vraiment », assura James.

James avait toujours voulu être Auror. Petit déjà, quand Sirius en était encore à se voir champion de Quidditch ou sorcier-guerrier ou Premier ministre, James savait qu'il deviendrait Auror. Parce qu'il aimait explorer, se confronter à l'inconnu, repousser ses propres limites mais non parce qu'il voulait passer sa vie à courir après des sorciers criminels ou des créatures dangereuses. Son rêve était l'aventure, pas la justice et encore moins la vengeance.

« Toi et moi, nous formerons le duo d'Aurors le plus redouté au sein des Mangemorts. Et on leur fera cracher tout le sang qu'ils ont versé et plus encore, déclara froidement James.

– Tout le sang et plus encore », répéta Sirius, comme un serment.

Peut-être même était-ce un serment. Deux fils qui jurent de venger leurs mères, cela avait tout d'un serment.

oOo

« J'aimerais me souvenir, murmura Harry. N'avoir rien oublié de ces quatre mois.

– C'est une autre raison de mon retour, avoua l'autre Harry. Les revoir. Partager un peu de leur temps, encore une fois… »

Finalement, malgré une dizaine d'années, un autre amour et des cheveux plus longs, il n'avait peut-être pas tant changé. Ce vide dans le cœur, qui lui semblait parfois être la définition même de ce qu'il était, était toujours présent. Dévorant. Un trou noir qui, au plus fort de sa fureur, épuisait toute joie et tout espoir.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a raconté ? Malfoy, je peux comprendre. Mais Remus ? Et Sirius ?

– Dumbledore va leur faire jurer de ne jamais rien révéler, à qui que ce soit. Il a fait de 75 une des années les plus obscures de ces dernières décennies », ajouta l'autre lui avec une distance quelque peu froide.

Harry hocha la tête : « Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours aimé cultiver les mystères et les secrets.

– A ce stade, on peut parler d'agriculture du mystère. Le Dumbledore de 75, 76 corrigea-t-il, est un peu différent de celui que tu connais.

– Un peu comme toi et moi ?

– Un peu comme toi et moi, oui.

– Tu viens de 2007, c'est ça ?

– 21 juillet 2007 pour être précis.

– Comment est-ce à ton époque ? »

Pour toute réponse, un sourire énigmatique étira les lèvres de l'autre Harry.

« Je vois. Plus tard, je m'allierai à la cause du "je-ne-peux-pas-te-dire-ça-maintenant-tu-es-trop-jeune", marmonna Harry, frustré.

– Plus à la cause du "l'avenir-est-plus-intéressant-quand-on-ne-le-connaît-pas", une leçon que j'ai apprise d'une très bonne amie experte en la matière.

– Cette "très bonne amie", c'est Aurora Dawn ?

– À l'affût du moindre détail, hein ? Non, ce n'est pas elle. »

Harry allait poser une question mais une douleur fulgurante émanant de son bras gauche lui coupa le souffle. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, le visage enfoui dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son cri. Sa version plus âgée tira d'une poche une fiole qu'il porta aux lèvres de Harry. « Deux gorgées. »

Harry avala goulûment les deux lampées préconisées. Il en aurait bien avalé une troisième, mais la fiole lui fut aussitôt retirée. Presque immédiatement, Harry sentit les bienfaits antalgiques de la potion agir et sombra dans une espèce d'indolence. Sa vision était un peu trouble et sa perception de l'espace instable. La douleur s'estompa laissant Harry fourbu et haletant.

« Il y a quelque chose de très important dont il faut que je te parle », dit l'autre Harry. Il y avait une gravité dans son expression et dans sa voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je t'ai dit que l'on m'avait effacé la mémoire parce que tu avais reçu un sort Noir et que l'expérience avait été tellement traumatique qu'on avait jugé préférable que tu ne t'en souviennes pas. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'ai menti. »

À travers les dernières brumes de la décoction et le souvenir de la douleur, Harry dévisagea son interlocuteur, surpris.

« Ce sort, on ne me l'a pas lancé ; je me le suis lancé sur moi et on m'a effacé la mémoire pour que j'oublie la formule.

– Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me serais-je lancé un sort de Magie Noire ? J'ai pu faire ça que par erreur, n'est-ce pas ?

– Un soir, alors que Draco et moi fouillions le château à la recherche des Portes, nous avons trouvé l'ancienne chambre de Jedusor. Il y avait laissé quelques affaires, dont un carnet. Dans ce carnet, le futur Lord Voldemort avait répertorié des sorts et des potions qu'il pensait pouvoir lui être utiles. Il y avait une formule en particulier, appelée Mantra Noir. Elle devait pouvoir renforcer la magie d'un sorcier, le rendre plus puissant. Aurora Dawn nous enseignait son pendant dans la Magie Blanche : le Mantra Blanc. Mais je trouvais que ça n'allait pas assez vite, alors je me suis tourné vers la Mantra Noir.

– N'importe quoi ! s'écria Harry. Je n'aurais jamais fait une chose pareille !

– Tu te souviens ? Je suis toi. »

Harry croyait qu'il était simple de se mentir, de vivre dans le déni. La chose était toutefois bien moins aisée quand "_je_ était un autre". Bien sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Pas pour lui, cela il refusait de le croire, mais pour protéger ceux qu'ils aimaient. Il essaya de se projeter dans la situation qui avait été la sienne ces quatre derniers mois : vivre le calvaire de côtoyer ses parents sans pouvoir leur dire qui il était, ce qui les attendait. Évidemment qu'il l'avait fait.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? balbutia Harry encore sous le coup de l'émotion. Si on m'a effacé la mémoire, si personne ne m'a jamais raconté, comment sais-tu ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

Sa version plus âgée sortit d'une poche intérieure de son manteau un carnet écorné.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans ta chambre, sous ton matelas. »

Harry s'en saisit, un peu hésitant. « Est-ce que c'est… ?

– La formule a été effacée de ma mémoire, mais elle existe encore dans ce carnet.

– Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ?

– Pour que tu décides de ce que tu vas en faire. »

Harry considéra longuement le carnet. Ses mains tremblaient. Il allait soulever la couverture quand il suspendit son geste. Un rictus étira les lèvres sèches de Harry.

« Tout cela est truqué ! marmonna-t-il. N'est-ce pas ? Tu _sais_ ce que je vais décider et c'est pour ça que tu me le donnes. Je n'ai pas lu la formule, n'est-ce pas ? » Il voulut rendre le cahier, mais l'autre lui n'esquissa pas un geste pour le récupérer.

« Harry, je suis toi, rappela-t-il. Pas un mentor qui veut te tester, pas un parent qui veut te protéger, ni un ami qui ne veut que ton bien. J'agis en parfait égoïste : je veux réparer une erreur qui m'a été faite.

– Une erreur ? Quelle erreur ?

– On ne m'a pas seulement pris quatre mois de ma vie en m'effaçant la mémoire, on a décidé pour moi. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je te le donne. Veux-tu ou non faire usage de ce Mantra ? Es-tu prêt à devenir un monstre pour protéger ceux que tu aimes ? Ou bien veux-tu parier sur un autre moyen, quitte à ne jamais pouvoir égaler Voldemort et voir encore une fois des gens qui te sont chers mourir sans rien pouvoir pour eux ?

– Ce mantra, il est efficace ?

– Diablement ! Quelques semaines d'utilisation et tu as pu tenir tête à Voldemort.

– J'ai déjà tenu tête à Voldemort sans avoir recours à ce mantra.

– Ces fois-là, j'ai eu de la chance et on ne peut pas toujours compter sur la chance. Que choisis-tu ? »

oOo

James s'était levé si brusquement que Sirius en avait sursauté. « Je reviens. J'ai quelque chose à faire… à dire en fait. » avait-il lancé pour simples explications. Ses pas s'allongèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à courir. D'un grand geste de la main, il fit voler les draps plus qu'il ne les écarta et déboula, essoufflé, dans l'espace qui avait été sa chambre et celle des Maraudeurs ces derniers jours. Peter, Remus et Lily le dévisagèrent, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Ils étaient chacun assis sur leurs lits. James nota que Lily était installée sur le sien. Ils avaient les yeux rouges et le teint pale, mais ils paraissaient calmes. Ils échangeaient quelques mots et écoutaient les silences.

James s'avança jusqu'à Lily. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Peter, ni à celle de Remus d'ailleurs. Il fallait qu'il dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur tout de suite, sans souffrir la moindre interruption. Il aurait voulu prendre les mains de Lily dans les siennes, mais il n'osa pas. Son cœur battait fort d'avoir couru et il battait vite d'appréhension, mais James fut heureux de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« Lily, je voudrais te présenter mes excuses. C'est de ma faute si tu as dérivé dans le temps. Je devais t'ancrer dans le présent, mais j'ai pris peur et je t'ai lâchée. »

Il espérait la réponse de Lily comme un accusé attend sa sentence. Lily restait muette. La belle assurance affichée de James craquelait de toute part. Lily plissa les yeux, pencha la tête. James retint son souffle. Jamais les beaux yeux verts de Lily ne lui étaient apparus aussi imperméables.

« De quoi as-tu eu peur ? » demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il s'agenouilla. Moitié parce que ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus, moitié parce qu'il n'aimait pas regarder Lily de haut.

« J'ai eu peur… »

Comment dire cela sans lui faire du mal ?

« J'ai eu peur d'être prisonnier d'un avenir dont je ne voulais pas. »

Lily se raidit. Ses yeux étaient devenus verre, glace ; ses traits étaient contractés. Son corps entier intimait à James de reculer, de s'en aller, mais James ne bougea pas. Il attrapa même les mains fuyantes et froides.

« Je croyais que je n'avais pas de choix, reprit-il, que tout avait été décidé sans mon consentement, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Je croyais que je n'étais qu'une victime.

– Tu croyais ? » répéta-t-elle. Sa voix était serrée, les mots devaient lui faire mal. Elle tremblait. « Et qu'est-ce que tu crois maintenant ?

– Je ne crois pas, je sais. J'ai le choix, je l'ai toujours eu. Ce n'est pas exactement l'avenir que j'avais imaginé, mais c'est un avenir que je veux. Je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants quand autant de gens… quand ma famille se fait massacrer. Je veux me battre. » Sa gorge se serra, étranglant les mots. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra pour ne pas laisser la tristesse le submerger. Pas tout de suite. « Je vais me battre. » C'était une promesse. C'était un fait. « Je choisis de me battre. Même si cela signifie que je vais au devant de ma propre mort. »

oOo

Harry regardait le carnet. S'attendait-il à trouver une réponse sur la couverture ? Dans les courbes de l'écriture de Jedusor qui avait soigneusement inscrit son nom dans un coin ? Harry leva la tête. Il cherchait dans son regard un indice. L'autre Harry avait l'expression d'un sphinx. Impossible de dire ce qu'il pensait, même pour lui.

Harry posa la main sur le bras bandé. Il remarqua pour la première fois les objets qui apparaissaient sous les bandelettes et, surtout, la forme étrange du membre. Il était plus maigre, plus tordu et plus long. Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer dans son torse, battre à toute allure contre ses côtes. Le goût caractéristique de la peur envahissait sa bouche. Il hésita un instant puis commença à défaire maladroitement le pansement.

« Tu ne devrais pas y toucher. »

Harry n'avait jamais été du genre raisonnable, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Il arracha les pansements, des amulettes tombèrent sur le sol et des sorts s'échappèrent en fumée.

« Ils se sont donnés beaucoup de mal pour faire ce pansement, soupira l'autre lui. J'étais vraiment un petit égoïste ! »

Quand Harry découvrit le bras, il retint sa respiration, tandis que l'horreur s'infusait dans tout son corps. La tête lui tournait. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Le sang circulait trop vite et nourrissait ce bras immonde.

« Que m'est-il arrivé ? Que s'est-il passé ? dit-il entre deux prises d'air très difficiles.

– Voldemort m'a tranché le bras et je l'ai fait repousser.

– Comment ?

– Avec de la Magie Noire. »

Ça ne pouvait pas être sa main. C'était impossible. C'était une illusion. Il était victime d'un sortilège. Il songea, juste songea, à bouger son index, mais parce que ce n'était pas sa main, l'index ne devait pas bouger. Le lien neuronal n'était pas… L'index bougea. Harry se pencha par-dessus son lit et vomit. Quand il se redressa, l'autre Harry lui tendait un verre d'eau et une serviette.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'enlever.

– Montre-moi ton bas ! »

L'autre Harry releva sa manche. Harry déglutit mais n'eut pas un mouvement de recul. C'était sa propre horreur qu'il contemplait.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que je suis devenu ?

– Juste un petit sorcier pas très malin qui a cru qu'il pourrait contrôler une force qui le dépassait », répondit l'autre en rebaissant sa manche.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière. Du revers de la manche, il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il contempla le plafond en silence. L'autre lui ne le dérangea pas dans sa réflexion.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas pris ce cahier, annonça-t-il fermement. Il est impossible que je choisisse d'utiliser cette formule après avoir vu ce que cela avait fait à mon bras. » Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son autre lui. Celui-ci souriait. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu choisis ? » Le sourire disparut.

oOo

« L'avenir que vous avez vu est celui que vous avez voulu, que vous avez construit. » C'est ce qu'avait dit le professeur Dawn et Lily avait refusé de le croire. Qui aurait voulu d'une vie aussi courte, aussi tragique ? Personne (à part cet idiot d'Achille). Sûrement pas Lily. Lily voulait une vie longue, remplie, trop pleine même. Elle voulait parcourir le monde, découvrir comment on pratiquait la magie ailleurs, avoir des tas d'amants. Et peut-être, quand elle aurait fait trois fois le tour du monde, domestiqué un dragon (elle n'était pas trop arrêtée sur l'espèce) et découvert la source asséchée du Styx, elle aurait songé à avoir un enfant ou deux. Peut-être. Mais on faisait des rencontres et les plans changeaient. Un Mage Noir massacrait, ses amies lui étaient retirées et James était à genoux devant elle. Elle avait peur. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Mais elle ne voulait plus être impuissante, elle ne voulait plus voir les drames s'accomplir devant elle et ne rien pouvoir y faire.

« Je veux me battre aussi », déclara-t-elle.

Sa voix était claire, son regard fixe, droit dans les yeux de James et elle ne tremblait pas.

James étreignit Lily avec une violence qui coupa le souffle à la jeune sorcière. Il enfouit son visage dans les longs cheveux et inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il s'agrippait à elle, comme un naufragé s'accroche à sa bouée en pleine tempête.

oOo

« Refuser cette formule est facile pour moi, déclara Harry. L'horreur que m'inspire ce bras est nouvelle, mais dans douze ans, je m'y serai peut-être habitué. Je penserai sûrement qu'un bras est un petit prix à payer pour tant de puissance. »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire étira les lèvres de l'autre lui.

« Tu es lucide sur toi-même, reconnut-il. Seulement, ce mantra m'a coûté beaucoup plus qu'un bras. Oui, peut-être que si je n'y avais laissé qu'un membre, je me poserais réellement la question. Mais le tribut a été trop lourd.

– Quel tribut ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai perdu ? », s'inquiéta Harry.

Son double ferma les yeux, poussa un long soupir, se leva, marcha un peu puis revint s'asseoir.

« Le Mantra Noir n'a pas seulement affecté mon corps, mais également ma magie, avoua-il dans un souffle. Tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte parce que j'ai paralysé ton centre magique, mais la magie a été souillée. Cela a changé beaucoup de choses. Certains sorts sont devenus plus difficiles à lancer, tandis que d'autres, moins orthodoxes, paraissent très faciles. La limite entre le blanc et le noir est devenue beaucoup plus floue. Ma pratique de la magie est bien plus grise que ce qu'on apprend à Poudlard. Mon approche de la vie aussi. »

Harry qui avait retenu son souffle d'appréhension exhala un soupir de soulagement.

« S'il ne s'agit que de ça ? Tu sais que j'ai bien cru un instant que je ne pourrais plus…

– Je ne peux plus lancer de Patronus. »

Harry ne mit pas la véracité de cette terrible phrase en doute. Pas une seconde. Il ferma les yeux, très fort. Il n'allait pas pleurer, non il ne pleurerait pas. Il n'avait perdu personne ! C'était ridicule : c'était juste une forme, rien de plus. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne… Mais la tristesse était trop forte : les larmes tombèrent.

« Brûle ce carnet ! Brûle-le maintenant. »

L'autre Harry s'exécuta sans un mot. Le cahier s'enflamma dans un petit chuintement. Il sembla à Harry que cela prit beaucoup de temps pour qu'il n'y ait plus que des cendres sur le sol.

oOo

Étroitement enlacés, James et Lily rejoignirent Sirius sur le perron. Remus et Peter les suivaient. Assis sur la dalle de pierre glaciale, ils tremblaient de tous leurs os. Sirius matérialisa une couverture, pas très grande ni très rectangulaire, dans laquelle ils s'enveloppèrent tant bien que mal.

oOo

Aurora regardait les cinq enfants serrés les uns contre les autres sous une couverture. Elle ne se retourna pas quand Harry passa sous le drap qui démarquait sa chambre du reste de l'infirmerie.

« Je ne veux pas te parler, annonça-t-elle froidement. Je ne veux même pas te voir. »

Harry hésita un instant mais décida de rester. Il prit place sur une chaise, la tête basse. Il attendrait. Il ne pouvait rien pour son passé, mais il pouvait empêcher son avenir de se briser entre ses doigts.

Aurora gardait le regard obstinément fixé vers l'extérieur, les cinq enfants, les arbres…

oOo

« Ne serait-il pas plus simple de lancer un sort de réchauffement ? » s'étonna Draco.

Il observait les Gryffondor depuis quelques minutes maintenant et il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils étaient des êtres totalement dénués de sens pratique.

« Je suppose que tout l'intérêt est justement d'être tous ensemble, serrés les uns contre les autres, nota Moïra.

– Pourquoi faire ? Pour Potter et future Mrs Potter, je peux comprendre, ça leur donne une excuse de se tripoter. Mais les autres ?

– Qui te dit qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'une excuse pour se tripoter ? » remarqua Moïra.

Draco se demanda à quel point, elle était sérieuse. Il jeta un regard méfiant vers les Gryffondor. Moïra éclata de rire.

« Ce que tu es crédule ! Ce n'est pas un handicap dans ta vocation d'être aussi crédule ? se moqua-t-elle.

– Je ne suis pas crédule, répliqua-t-il vexé. Et puis de quelle vocation parles-tu ?

– Tu sais ! Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-parler !

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait ne pas parler de ça ? soupira Draco.

– Sûr ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça…

– Arrête ! coupa Draco. Juste, arrête… »

Moïra sauta au bas du lit et, l'air furieux, elle se posta devant Draco.

« Ce qui te tarabuste là, dans le ventre, (elle enfonça le doigt dans l'estomac de Draco), ça s'appelle conscience. C'est bien d'en avoir une.

– Et moi qui croyais que ça s'appelait fringale !

– Et le truc qui mouline là-haut, continua-t-elle en frappant d'une pichenette le front de Draco, ça s'appelle cervelle. Il est plus que recommandé de s'en servir. Et le machin qui fait un drôle de bruit, là (elle aplatit la main sur le torse de Draco, côté gauche), c'est ton cœur. Écoute-le ! »

Moïra laissa sa main un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. Autant de temps où Draco retint sa respiration.

« Tu es parfaitement équipé pour décider seul de ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. N'abandonne pas ce privilège à quelqu'un d'autre. Pas même à ton père.

– Et qui te dit que ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire ? Qui te dit que je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser la vocation de… Cette vocation-là ! répliqua Draco avec hauteur.

– Tu es au courant qu'il s'agit d'une carrière de larbin ?

– Et alors ?

– Et tu es au courant que comme un brave larbin, il faudra exécuter le moindre des ordres, même celui de tuer ? »

Draco lança un regard assassin à Moïra.

« Et est-ce que tu es au courant, reprit-elle d'une voix plus douce, presque caressante, qu'il n'y a rien d'infamant à ne pas supporter de tuer ?

– Va dire ça à mon père !

– Non, toi, va lui dire ! répliqua Moïra.

– C'est facile à dire pour toi.

– Détrompe-toi, c'est tout sauf facile pour moi ! »

oOo

Harry descendit de son lit, il commençait à avoir faim. Du couloir, entre deux draps mal tirés, il aperçut Malfoy et cette fille, Moïra, qui discutaient. Ou plutôt se taisaient. Harry songea à son lui du futur qui ne se référait au Serpentard que par son prénom. Est-ce que ça signifiait que dans l'avenir, ils finiraient par devenir amis ? Était-ce réellement possible ? Ou bien alors y avait-il un moment dans l'inimitié où l'on devenait suffisamment intimes pour s'appeler par son prénom ?

Harry remarqua cinq adolescents étriqués dans une petite couverture rouge et verte, assis sur les marches du perron. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Sa gorge devint sèche. Il avança prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de réveiller quelqu'un. Peut-être lui. La fille se retourna et Harry rencontra une paire d'yeux d'un vert lumineux. Il chancela. Il se rattrapa à ce qu'il trouva : un des portiques qui soutenaient les grands draps blancs qui servaient à délimiter les espaces personnels dans l'infirmerie. Il y eut un bruit de déchirure. Par réflexe, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit son double adulte au chevet d'une jeune femme blonde. Un instant la curiosité le piqua, mais ce ne fut qu'un instant. Ce qu'il y avait derrière le rideau était le futur, il avait le temps de l'atteindre et ces yeux vert éphémère étaient le passé.

oOo

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit le rideau bouger. Il tourna la tête et aperçut sa version de quinze ans avancer malhabilement vers une toute jeune Lily. Elle lui attrapa la main et le guida jusqu'aux Maraudeurs. Harry sourit, puis il reporta son attention sur Aurora.

« Est-ce que tu savais ?

– Quoi ?

– Ce qui allait m'arriver ?

– Non. Je savais juste que tu courais un grand danger et que je devais te protéger.

– J'aurais dû mourir cette nuit. » Elle refusait toujours de le regarder. Tout son corps était obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Harry aurait pu faire le tour du lit, l'obliger à lui faire face. Mais à quoi bon ? Et puis ça l'arrangeait : il se sentait coupable.

« Tu n'en sais rien.

– On me l'avait prophétisé.

– Tu ne sais pas s'il s'agissait de _cette_ nuit.

– Tous les signes concourraient. C'était cette nuit.

– Tu n'en sais rien, insista Harry.

– Je devais mourir, comme une combattante. Et regarde-moi !

– Tu es en vie.

– Je ne suis rien. J'ai perdu toute ma magie. Je ne suis plus rien.

– Aurora, ne…

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! coupa Aurora. Ce nom ne représente plus rien.

– Comment veux-tu que je t'appelle, alors ?

– De mon nom de Moldue : Aube.

– Aube, Aurora, Dawn ? J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y a une thématique…, se moqua gentiment Harry.

– Quand tu intègres Artémis, on te demande de choisir un pseudonyme. J'y suis rentrée jeune. Je n'avais pas vraiment compris que tout l'intérêt d'un pseudonyme était de protéger son nom, se défendit Aurora. Maintenant, je peux bien dévoiler mon prénom, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais une redoutable Duelliste à abattre.

– Et Dawn ?

– C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelait à Poudlard. J'avais toujours cru que c'était tout simplement la traduction de mon prénom. C'est quand je suis arrivé ici, dans le passé… » Elle fit un vague mouvement agacé de la main. Aurora, ou plutôt Aube, avait toujours trouvé étrange de se référer aux époques en utilisant des termes spatiaux. "Ici", pour dire "maintenant", "là-bas" pour parler du passé ou de l'avenir, selon. « … que j'ai compris qu'on m'appelait du nom que j'avais dans le passé.

– Au'… » Harry aimait que le véritable prénom d'Aurora puisse également se diminuer en ce petit nom affectueux qu'il lui donnait. Dans son esprit, elle était O et il était A. Alpha et Oméga. « … ton existence ne se limite pas à ta profession. Tu es tellement plus qu'une Duelliste ! Tu écris, tu dessines, tu es cultivée, drôle…

– Tu ne comprends pas ! le coupa Aurora. Être une Duelliste est bien plus qu'une profession. J'aimais être une Duelliste et, plus que tout, j'aimais être une sorcière. Les enfants qui naissent dans le monde magique ignorent la joie que l'on peut éprouver quand, à onze ans, on vous révèle que vous êtes un peu différent des autres enfants, qu'avec un peu de travail, tout peut devenir possible. »

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

« Mais toi, tu n'es pas né dans le monde sorcier, Harry. Tu sais ce que c'est que cette joie. Imagine maintenant que l'on vient te dire que tout cela est fini, qu'on reprend tout, qu'il faut retourner à la normalité. Imagine que l'on te dit que tu ne pourras plus jamais voler. Imagine que tu ne pourras plus jamais voir de phénix, de fantômes, de licornes, de dragons, de sirènes. Tu sais qu'ils existent, mais tu ne peux plus les voir. Imagine juste…

– Oui, je reconnais, c'est horrible. Un cauchemar.

– Je suis en train de vivre ce cauchemar et je ne vais jamais me réveiller. J'aurais préféré mourir. » Elle retomba en arrière et porta les mains à ses yeux. « J'aurais dû mourir et tu m'en as empêché !

– Je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! s'emporta Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer aussi irrespectueuse quand il y a eu autant de morts ! Tu as de la chance d'être en vie. Certes, tu n'as plus de pouvoir, mais tu ignores si ce sera permanent. Henry a dit que l'on ne pouvait pas savoir, que tu pouvais, avec du repos, récupérer tes pouvoirs. Et même si ça ne revenait pas. Le monde est vaste, les magies sont nombreuses. Je pensais que rien ne pourrait remplacer mon Patronus et voilà un vieux sorcier perché sur son caillou qui me permet de trouver Chu'. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Au'. Tu es née sorcière, on ne peut pas changer ça. Tu as juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

– Du temps ? Je suis une Lame de la Guilde d'Artemis, rappela-t-elle fièrement. Ça signifie que je siège à vie. Mais je ne suis même plus capable d'invoquer mon épée et je n'ai pas de disciple pour me remplacer. J'occupe inutilement un siège. Que crois-tu qu'il va advenir de moi, Harry ? Que crois-tu que va décider le Conseil ? Tu penses vraiment qu'ils vont se montrer patients ? Attendre un hypothétique rétablissement ? Non. On va me proposer un choix : boire la ciguë ou m'assassiner.

– Pour le moment, la Guilde ne sait pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Elle ne le saura pas tant que tu resteras ici, en 76. Ou n'importe quand dans le passé, comme tu préfères. Je sais que tu souffres, je suppose que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup en ce moment. » Elle hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation. « Mais je ne regrette pas de t'avoir empêché de mourir cette nuit. » Elle lui adressa un regard haineux qui fit perdre un instant à Harry le fil de ses pensées.

« Au', tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Rien n'est définitif. Regarde mon bras, on…

– Tu sais quoi, Potter ? l'interrompit-elle. Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Remballe tes lieux communs et fiche le camp ! »

oOo

« Est-ce que je pourrais attirer votre attention sur un fait dont personne ne parle et qui est pourtant aussi flagrant qu'un dragon dans un corridor ?

– Quoi, Sirius, soupira Remus.

– Orpheo a la même tronche que James.

– Sirius ?

– Hmm… ?

– Continue de faire comme si tu n'avais pas remarqué le dragon.

– Quel fardeau d'être plus perspicace que la moyenne », soupira dramatiquement Sirius.

oOo

Harry passa entre les rideaux le cœur embarqué dans les tourments de l'amour. Aube, Aurora, quel que soit son nom, était une femme difficile. Difficile à comprendre, à apprivoiser, à enlacer, à garder. Blessée, elle devenait violente dans les mots et dans les attitudes. Elle avait grandi un peu vite dans un monde qui ne tolérait aucune faiblesse, où il fallait attaquer le premier si l'on voulait rester debout et si l'on tombait, il fallait en emmener autant que possible dans sa chute. Il était difficile de l'apprécier, tant elle se montrait rétive à toute approche, tant elle avait la parole assassine facile. Il était difficile de l'aimer tant elle redoutait de laisser tomber son armure et de se mettre à nu. Mais une fois qu'il l'eut tenue dans ses bras et qu'il lui eut volé un baiser, Harry avait compris qu'il lui serait encore plus difficile de ne pas l'aimer passionnément. Il pensait l'avoir traquée jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut été acculée, dos au mur, obligée de choisir, obligée de répondre. Il pensait être maître de ce jeu amoureux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il avait été une dupe, il était celui qui était tombé dans le piège de l'amour et qui n'avait plus le choix.

Harry s'arrêta devant un petit évier. Il tourna le robinet d'eau froide et but directement au tuyau. Mais l'eau ne parvenait pas à étancher sa soif. Il plaça la tête sous le jet d'eau et laissa l'eau glacée dégouliner dans son cou, dans ses yeux. Quelques gouttes parvinrent même à trouver un accès jusqu'à son dos et dégringolèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry vit Moïra qui lui tendait une serviette.

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se laver les cheveux ? » dit-elle, un peu espiègle.

Il la remercia pour la serviette, mais ne répondit pas à sa petite moquerie.

« Je voulais vous remercier, reprit-elle, l'air joliment embarrassé.

– Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il de sous la serviette.

– Parce que vous m'avez dit que l'on avait toujours le choix et que ce n'était pas parce que les cartes ne s'étaient pas retournées que l'on ne pouvait pas décider de les retourner.

– Je suis content qu'au moins un de mes enseignements ait porté ses fruits », sourit-il.

Moïra allait s'esquiver mais Harry la retint.

« Savoir lire l'avenir c'est bien, mais en accepter les surprises ce n'est pas mal non plus. Il paraît que l'avenir est plus intéressant quand on ne le connaît pas. »

C'était une petite phrase de rien, presque anodine…

* * *

**fin du chapitre 23**


	26. Chapitre 24 et Epilogue

**Spoilers** : uniquement les quatre premiers tomes.**  
Rappel** : _le scénario de cette histoire a été pensé bien avant la sortie du cinquième tome, il ne se base donc que sur les quatre premiers_. Il ne pourrait donc y avoir la moindre référence aux cinquième tome et à plus forte raison au sixième ! Si jamais vous en trouviez, elles ne seraient que purement _fortuites_ !**  
Disclaimer** : HP&C° sont la propriété de Rowling. Je n'ai aucun droit légal d'écrire ce texte, mais je jure que je ne gagne aucun argent. Prière de ne pas poursuivre en justice. Merci.**  
Avertissement** : G ou K+

**Rappel sur les personnages** :  
- Xino : Elfe de Maison avec lequel James a sympathisé. (ch12)  
- Dia (Diablotine) : le chat nain de James. (ch1 et suivants)  
- Irina Norgoth : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Lily. Descendante d'une famille célèbre d'Empoisonneurs, elle est fiancée à Harker et fait partie des Aspirants Mangemorts. Alors qu'Irina devait passer les vacances de Noël à Poudlard, elle a été rappelée dans sa famille juste avant l'attaque des Mangemorts. Lily et Irina se sont séparées fâchées (ch18).  
- Névée Wight : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Meilleure amie de Lynn. Elle a été tuée par Eternat (ch22) lors de l'attaque des loups-garous (ch14). Elle était particulièrement douée pour confectionner des vêtements (ch14).  
- Lynn Amberson : Gryffondor, 5ème année. Amie de Névée et des Maraudeurs. Elle est amoureuse de Sirius qui le lui rend bien, même si ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais avoué ses sentiments. Jeune fille pleine de vie habituellement, mais le sort semble s'acharner sur elle. Il est à noter qu'elle rappelle très fortement quelqu'un à Harry.

et les habituels...

**Quelques petits éléments**…  
- Les petites ailes d'Hermès : cadeau que Sirius a reçu à Noël et qui permet de courir très vite et de faire des bonds gigantesques. (ch17b)  
- Œil-de-Lynx : artefact magique qui permet d'enregistrer sons et images (ch13), Harry a eu un modèle réduit à Noël (ch 17b).  
- Le bourdon de Thanatos Torrack : arme très puissante dont Voldemort cherche à s'emparer et qui est dans la famille Potter depuis quelques générations (ch22). James l'a reçu en cadeau de Noël (ch17b), ce qui fait de lui l'héritier légitime des Potter, au mépris de la généalogie (ch23). Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait bien que la Défense puisse bénéficier de cette arme, mais Henry Potter, le père de James, s'y oppose (ch23).  
- Illusion : jeu de quêtes et d'apprentissage inventé par Esther Black, la mère de Sirius, qui permet de vivre des aventures virtuelles (ch18).  
- les Anampas : cartes qui permettent de lire l'avenir, elles peuvent interférer sur le cours des événements. Moïra s'en est servi pour tirer Dumbledore d'une mauvaise situation et le permettre de prendre part aux combats (ch22).  
- la montre de Harry : Elle permet de trouver les personnes (ch9), mais il faut donner leur nom complet (ch12).  
- Draco et ses baguettes : Lucius a gardé la baguette de Draco (ch20). Torr a donc laissé sa baguette à Draco pour qu'il ne soit pas sans défense (ch22).

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : La bataille entre la Défense et Voldemort qui a fait rage entre les murs de Poudlard est enfin achevée. Les blessés et les morts sont nombreux. James et Sirius doivent tous faire face aux décès de leurs mères. L'état du père de Sirius, Pâris Black, est encore incertain. Meredith Adhonores doit être faite Dryade si elle veut survivre au sort noir qu'elle a reçu, mais cela signifie que Remus ne pourra plus la voir. À moins qu'ils n'enfreignent l'interdit formulé par la reine des Dryades. Draco, aidé par Moïra, doit faire face à l'avenir qui l'attend s'il choisit de suivre le chemin tracé par son père. La mémoire de Harry, pour des raisons d'équilibre psychique (« l'abus de Mantra Noir est mauvais pour la santé mentale et physique »), a été effacée. Il a tout oublié des cinq mois qu'il a vécu dans le passé en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Forcément, tout l'étonne, mais ce qui le surprend peut-être le plus est d'apprendre qu'Ethan Torr, le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, c'est lui. Un lui de vingt-sept ans revenu une seconde fois en 1975.

**Notes** : vous trouverez ci-dessous l'ultime chapitre des _Portes_ et son épilogue. Le point final enfin à une folle aventure commencée pour les plus endurants (et patients) il y a cinq ans, six pour moi. J'avais au début prévu de terminer avant la parution du tome5... Comme tout le monde peut le constater, c'est un peu rapé. Ma seconde borne était la parution du tome7. Et cette fois, j'ai tenu ! Fic terminée avant que la saga ne s'achève ! Ou à peu près, car il y a de fortes chances que j'ajoute quelques bonus et annexes, revenez donc de temps en temps. Une fois par an. Comme d'hab' quoi !

**Remerciements** : Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, corrigé, critiqué, commenté, attendu... Merci d'avoir fermé les yeux sur mes erreurs, bourdes, incohérences et élucubrations... Merci pour les dessins, les mails, les coups de téléphone, les encouragements... Merci à tous ceux qui ont inspiré cette histoire, certains détails et autres noms... Merci à Rowling aussi pour ses personnages et son univers. Et enfin, merci à ceux qui n'ont pas aimé.

.

.

* * *

Chapitre 24 – La salle des anges

* * *

.

– Là ! Il fallait qu'elles aillent se cacher _là_ ! De tous les recoins moisis de ce vieux château décrépi, elles ont bien évidemment choisi le plus inaccessible ! râlait Malfoy.

Assis à même le sol, Harry gardait les yeux fixés sur les Portes. Draco faisait de même, mais debout pour éviter de se salir.

– De quoi tu te plains ? soupira Harry. On les a trouvées, non ? Tu ne crois pas que l'humeur générale devrait plutôt être à la réjouissance ? Pas à la plainte ?

– C'est facile pour toi ! Tu ne te souviens pas des cinq derniers mois.

– Merci de me le rappeler et de ne rien me raconter.

– Cinq mois à crapahuter tous les soirs dans un château plein de courants d'air, crois-moi, tu ne manques pas grand chose !

– Ce n'est pas vraiment à cet aspect que je faisais allusion, marmonna Harry.

– Sans parler du préjudice moral d'avoir dû effectuer ces recherches en ta compagnie, continuait Malfoy. Et quand je pense que tu savais _depuis le début_ où elles étaient !

– Ok, pour la millième fois : _je_ n'en savais rien.

– Ok, pour la mille et unième fois : lui, toi, vous êtes la même personne. Même empreinte, même plaisir malsain à me contrarier. Par votre, par _ta_ faute, corrigea-t-il, j'ai frôlé la mort un nombre incalculable de fois.

– Ne me fais pas rire ! répliqua Harry. Ton nombre incalculable de fois sera toujours inférieur au nombre _effectif_ de fois où j'ai failli mourir.

– Quel égo ! Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi, renifla Malfoy.

Harry s'étrangla d'indignation : « Moi ? _Moi_ ? Je ramène toujours tout à moi ? Moi ? »

– La preuve ! En une phrase tu as dit quatre fois "moi". Typique des égocentriques !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration. Si Malfoy avait manifesté le même comportement durant les cinq mois, Harry était finalement tout à fait prêt à croire que le Serpentard avait frôlé la mort (par strangulation, noyade, combustion, violence gratuite…) un grand nombre de fois…

– Sérieusement, reprit Malfoy, pourquoi nous obliger à chercher pendant cinq mois ces Portes, si tu savais où elles étaient ? C'est de l'inconscience ! Et quand, _enfin_, sa Majesté daigne nous sortir du brouillard, au lieu de nous donner, je ne sais pas… une _localisation_. Non, il préfère nous donner deux obscurs indices.

Harry renonça à répondre une mille et unième fois qu'il n'était pas le professeur Torr et qu'il ne savait donc pas quelles étaient les motivations de l'autre lui. Toutefois, il pouvait imaginer…

– Je suppose que je… qu'il n'a rien dit parce que tu m'avais dit que je ne l'avais pas fait. Donc, tu vois, en fait, c'est de _ta_ faute.

– Je déteste la logique temporelle, grommela Malfoy, après un silence stérile de quelques secondes.

Un petit sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres de Harry. Mouché !

Au final et malgré les récriminations de Malfoy, les deux indices donnés par l'autre Harry (qui arborait de nouveau les traits du professeur Ethan Torr), une fois correctement interprétés, les avaient bien guidés jusqu'aux Portes de Rowena Serdaigle. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de se réjouir, que le professeur Dumbledore avait surgi d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Il leur avait formellement interdit de quitter la salle ou de communiquer avec qui que ce soit.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on a le droit de faire alors ? demanda insolemment Malfoy.

– Attendre.

Quoi ? Ils n'en surent rien, mais depuis ils attendaient. Ou plutôt, Malfoy geignait et Harry patientait.

OoO

La salle commune de Gryffondor se taisait. Sirius était assis en plein océan Atlantique. Façon de parler. Il avait déployé un planisphère gigantesque sur le sol et, aidé d'un manuel de Magies du Monde et d'une plume à papote, il prenait des notes. Remus avait oublié le livre ouvert sur ses genoux et fixait le vide. De temps en temps, la tristesse le submergeait, mais d'un coup de talon, d'un sursaut de volonté, Remus refaisait surface et retournait à son historiographie de Bélinda Bétamolle. Pour quelques minutes. Peter, abruti par les potions de Madame Pomfresh, somnolait sur le sofa. Et Lily écrivait. Dernièrement, elle écrivait beaucoup, des lettres (surtout à Norgoth) ou dans un cahier relié de cuir brun. James aimait la regarder noircir les pages de son écriture pointue. Sa tête se penchait légèrement sur le côté et ses sourcils se fronçaient. Quand elle chassait la bonne idée ou le mot juste, ses doigts s'égaraient dans sa chevelure, entortillaient des mèches. Elle mordillait ses lèvres aussi. La chasse devait être décevante car le peu qu'elle écrivait, elle le raturait aussitôt. L'encre était effaçable, pourtant Lily s'entêtait à garder ce réflexe moldu. Elle soutenait que les erreurs ne devaient pas être effacées car elles avaient également guidé le cheminement de la pensée. « Il est important de ne pas oublier ses erreurs, James. »

James ne faisait strictement rien. Avachi dans un fauteuil, Dia sur les genoux, il laissait ses idées défiler. Elles s'enchaînaient libres et décousues. Les liaisons étaient un peu flottantes. Sa mère. Le bourdon. Sans sa mère. Orphelin. Orpheo. Lily. Sirius. Remus. Peter. Les blessures. Les morts. Le bourdon. Que faire ? Demain. Dans une semaine. Que faire ?

– Est-ce qu'il reste des cookies ? demanda Lily, relevant le nez de son cahier.

On répondit par la négative. Qui avait tout mangé sans penser aux autres ? Sirius jurait d'en avoir mangé que deux. Peter assurait qu'il ne pouvait rien avaler et que si on pouvait arrêter de parler nourriture, ce ne serait pas plus mal. Remus signala à Sirius qu'il en avait mangé plus que deux, ce à quoi Sirius répondit qu'il en avait peut-être mangé trois, mais c'était toujours moins que les six de Remus. Et qui était allé chercher les gâteaux ? signala Remus. Lily répliqua que là n'était pas la question. Sirius approuva. James se leva, ramassa la corbeille vide et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame rose.

– James ? Où vas-tu ? demanda Peter.

– Chercher des cookies.

Le silence retomba dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

OoO

Harry étudiait sa main gauche. Alors même qu'il savait qu'un sort masquait l'état réel de sa main, il ne voyait rien de plus qu'une main tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Cinq doigts bien faits, avec le bon nombre d'articulation. La coloration n'avait rien de maladive. Les articulations semblaient se plier normalement. Les os ne paraissaient ni tordus, ni trop longs. Une main et un bras, tout ce qu'il semblait de plus normal. Et pourtant... Son double plus âgé lui avait fait passer un gant de dissimulation et avait ajouté : "Va voir Remus, quand tu rentreras. Il saura quoi faire." Et c'était tout. Et maintenant, Harry devait vivre avec ce bras immonde qui lui donnait la nausée, qui le répugnait et qui lui rappellerait toute sa vie combien il avait été stupide.

Le poignet droit de Harry avec son Bracelet du Silence était finalement bien mieux lotti. Sans grande conviction, Harry essaya de retirer le bijou. Peine perdue. Il le savait, il avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois auparavant. Même s'il comprenait toute cette histoire de ne rien perturber la chronologie, être en présence de ses parents et ne rien pouvoir dire… Il observait les inscriptions gravées dans le métal. Mais ce qui le fascinait le plus était les cicatrices que le bijou avait infligées à sa peau. Ces marques attestaient des cinq mois qu'il avait vécu dans le passé, elles disaient son envie (son besoin) de parler. Il aurait dû les détester, il les chérissait. Elles étaient ses douleurs et ses bonheurs faits chair. Le doigt léger, il en parcourait les sinuosités, comme un diamant frôle la surface d'un disque pour en révéler la musique, pour libérer les notes prisonnières. Si seulement les souvenirs pouvaient s'incruster de la même manière dans la peau.

D'un geste sec, Malfoy fit tourner autour de son poignet le Bracelet du Silence qu'il portait.

– Je ne vais vraiment pas regretter 75-76 !

– Je ne peux pas dire, répondit Harry, je n'en ai pas vu grand chose.

– Tu n'as rien manqué.

– Cinq mois avec mes parents.

– Ils ne sont pas tes parents, déclara froidement Malfoy.

Harry se redressa, plein d'orgueil blessé. Malfoy ne se formalisa pas.

– Ils sont juste des élèves comme toi ou moi, explicita-t-il.

– C'est déjà mieux que des échos.

OoO

James avançait dans les couloirs sans trop réfléchir, mû par l'habitude. Les quelques armures qui tenaient encore debout avaient regagné leurs socles. Plus besoin de chercher un chemin, de se demander quel détour suivre. James s'arrêta devant une armure à laquelle il manquait un bras et une jambe ; elle tenait d'aplomb grâce à sa lance.

– Et encore celle-ci est plutôt en bon état comparée aux autres.

James se retourna, un portrait le regardait par-dessus ses lorgnons.

– Le château a beaucoup souffert, mais personne ne s'en occupe. Heureusement que la magie qui circule entre les pierres est vive, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il y aurait…

James n'écoutait plus, il observait l'armure. Rien. Aucune émotion. L'amputation de ses membres ne l'affectait pas, pas plus que la perte de ses camarades ne l'atteignait. Avoir cœur et chair de métal était peut-être la meilleure des situations. James reprit sa marche sans s'occuper du portrait qui gémissait et vociférait :

– Mais bien évidemment, tu es comme tous les autres, tu t'en fiches ! Vous vous en moquez bien vous, les En-Chair de ce qui arrive aux Pigmentés. Mais vous avez tort de nous mépriser ainsi, car vous pourriez vous aussi devenir de la peinture dans un cadre. Et alors…

James était déjà loin.

OoO

– Tu ne vas vraiment rien regretter ?

– De quoi ? demanda Malfoy.

– De ces cinq mois ?

– Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait me manquer.

– Des amis que tu te serais faits, proposa Harry.

– Je t'en prie ! dit Malfoy avec un mépris non dissimulé.

– J'oubliais ! Les Serpentard n'ont pas d'amis.

– Juste des relations.

– Et tes parents ?

Malfoy haussa les épaules.

– Et Moïra Carolis ?

– Occupe-toi de ton mélodrame ! aboya Malfoy.

Zone sensible malfoyenne touchée ! Bon à savoir.

OoO

Les Elfes de Maison s'étaient rassemblés devant la cheminée et jouaient avec des petits os. Ils s'interrompirent quand ils aperçurent James à l'entrée de la cuisine. Xino se mit aussitôt au service de James qui réclama cinq goûters. « Cinq ? répéta Xino. Monsieur Potter n'en veut pas six ? » James secoua la tête : Orpheo n'était pas compris dans le compte. Les deux Knight avaient repris leur investigation à travers le château. Et cela arrangeait bien James.

Depuis qu'Orpheo avait perdu la mémoire, James avait l'impression de retrouver le garçon qu'il avait rencontré au début de l'année. Il avait les mêmes sursauts, les mêmes regards et surtout les mêmes émotions dans la voix. Mais ce qu'il y a cinq mois paraissait étrange à James, était maintenant criant de sens. James comprenait, déchiffrait, décryptait et il détestait ça. Et il détestait Orpheo. Non, il ne le détestait pas. C'était compliqué. C'était emmêlé. Futur, présent, passé, tout s'imbriquait si serré qu'il n'était plus possible de faire le tri dans ses émotions et dans ses sentiments. James devait aimer Orpheo. Il l'aimait. Mais pas comme il fallait, pas comme Lily aimait Orpheo, pas comme il se devait de l'aimer. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il était abominable de ne pas aimer Orpheo. Quel genre de père n'aimait pas son fils ? Mais James ne se sentait pas père, il n'était pas père, quoiqu'en dise la génétique. Comment pourrait-il être père ? Il n'avait que quinze ans ! Et son fils avait le même âge que lui. C'était absurde ! Totalement absurde ! Et il n'avait jamais couché avec une fille. Bon sang ! Il n'en avait même jamais vue une _nue_ ! Absurde…

James s'assit sur un tabouret, coude sur la table et tête dans la main. Il faisait chaud et ça sentait bon. Il demanda une tasse de thé. On s'empressa de le servir. Il touillait. On lui apporta un panier rempli de victuailles. Il touillait toujours. Quelque chose bouillait dans une marmite. Xino demanda si Mr Orpheo Knight et Mr Silver Knight avaient trouvé la salle, James marmonna une vague réponse. Une horloge tictaquait. Le jeu d'osselets reprit.

James observait les Elfes de Maison déployer une dextérité impressionnante. On l'invita à participer. James accepta, essaya deux, trois fois puis renonça. Les Elfes n'osèrent le moquer, mais James vit bien les sourires amusés.

OoO

– J'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans le miroir.

Harry leva paresseusement les yeux vers Malfoy.

– Ce n'est pas tant que le visage de Silver Knight me manque, loin de là ! continua Malfoy. Mais en cinq mois, j'ai beaucoup changé. Or, habituellement, on ne se rend jamais compte que l'on change. Je comprends un peu mieux les exclamations de ma grand-mère, maintenant.

Effectivement, en sept mois (1), Draco Malfoy avait considérablement changé. Il avait beaucoup grandi, bien sûr (facilement dix centimètres, peut-être plus), son visage s'était allongé, ses traits s'étaient durcis, sa voix avait mué… Diable ! Harry avait lui-même beaucoup changé. Il s'était à peine reconnu dans le miroir.

Ils n'avaient pas recouvré les traits de leurs identités d'emprunt. À quoi bon ? On leur avait posé des questions : pourquoi ces déguisements ? comment se faisait-il que Harry était le portrait craché de James ? et pourquoi Malfoy avait tant une tête de Malfoy ? Ils avaient éludé, inventé, détourné… Harry s'était trouvé particulièrement peu convaincant, pourtant, à l'exception de Peter et Sirius, on ne lui avait guère posé davantage de questions. Harry en était venu à se demander si les autres n'étaient pas au courant. Il avait remarqué que Remus lui prêtait souvent secours en étayant ses mensonges, quant à Lily, elle lui assurait son soutien en rappelant à tous que Harry était amnésique, qu'il avait été grièvement blessé et qu'il méritait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Quant à James… Harry avait l'impression que James l'évitait.

– Est-ce que tu crois que cinq mois ont également passé dans le présent ?

Harry allait répondre que tout dépendait du moment où il retournait dans le présent, que le temps vécu dans le passé ne se répercutait pas forcément sur la durée d'absence, quand l'absurdité de la situation le frappa : Malfoy lui faisait la conversation et sans l'insulter à chaque phrase qui plus est.

– Rassure-moi ! Pendant ces cinq mois, toi et moi… nous ne sommes pas devenus amis. N'est-ce pas ? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Loin de là ! s'indigna Malfoy.

– Bien ! Ça m'aurait embêté de savoir qu'en plus de mes souvenirs, j'avais perdu tout sens commun.

– Pourquoi cette question ?

– Parce que, sans aller jusqu'à dire que tu as été agréable, tu as quand même eu un comportement tout à fait civil depuis…

Harry allait dire "ce matin", mais il pouvait, en toute honnêteté, remonter au moment où il s'était réveillé en 76.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es atteint d'une maladie incurable et tu redoutes de te réincarner en cancrelat dans ta prochaine vie ? Si tu crois que tu vas pouvoir purifier ton karma en te comportant correctement, je t'arrête tout de suite : c'est trop tard. Au mieux, tu hériteras de la carapace du cafard.

– Très drôle, grinça Malfoy. Le sens de l'humour, c'est fourni en compensation de la tragédie grecque ?

– Ah ! C'est déjà mieux. Là, je te retrouve. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais détraqué et je n'ai aucune idée de comment on répare les crétins narcissiques dépourvus de moralité.

– Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être réparé ?

Harry dévisagea Draco Malfoy. Le Serpentard soutint, imperturbable, le regard de Harry. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, dans son attitude de différent. Quelque chose, mais quoi ? Harry ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il ne s'était jamais suffisamment intéressé au personnage pour vraiment saisir les modifications plus ou moins subtiles que ces cinq mois dans le passé avaient opérées chez Draco Malfoy.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Malfoy haussa les épaules. Il était peut-être détraqué, mais pas au point de se confier à Harry Potter.

OoO

Alors que James approchait des quartiers de Gryffondor, il aperçut du bout du couloir Moïra Carolis en grande discussion avec le portrait de la grosse dame.

– Ma petite demoiselle, moi vivante, vous n'entrerez pas dans cette pièce, claironnait le portrait.

– Vous n'êtes pas vivante ! souligna Moïra Carolis.

– J'ai résisté à des Mangermorts ! Ce n'est pas une petite Serpentard qui va m'effrayer.

– Vous vous étiez planquée comme tous les autres portraits. Je n'appelle pas vraiment ça de la résistance.

– C'est de la résistance passive, répliqua le portrait vexé.

– Carolis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda James.

– Potter ! s'écria-t-elle avec soulagement. Il faut absolument que je voie Knight.

– Je crois que tu t'es trompée d'endroit.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Ici, c'est l'entrée du dortoir des Gryffondor, explicita James. Pour les Serpentard…

– Pas mon Knight, l'interrompit-elle avec impatience, _ton_ Knight.

– Premièrement, Orpheo n'est pas à moi, se défendit-il vivement (un peu trop, d'ailleurs). Deuxièmement, depuis quand Silver est à toi ?

– Façon de parler, éluda-t-elle. Je dois parler à Orpheo.

– Je vais voir s'il est là. Tu peux reculer que je donne le mot de passe ?

Moïra leva les yeux au ciel.

– Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de vos coussins rouges et de vos tapisseries dorées !

James lui adressa un regard appuyé et Moïra recula en soupirant. Mais James avait à peine ouvert le passage, qu'elle se faufilait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans que ni le portrait, ni James n'aient rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Certes, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un élève de Serpentard pénétrait l'antre des Gryffondor et qu'un pied vert et argent foulait le sol rouge et or. Habituellement, ils étaient juste plus discrets ou mandatés de manière très officielle. Les quatre Gryffondor regardèrent Moïra traverser la salle commune au pas de course sans réagir, ils étaient bien trop surpris pour cela. Les portraits furent frappés de mutisme, jusqu'au feu qui sembla se figer de stupeur.

– C'est de quel côté le dortoir des garçons ? demanda-t-elle ?

Sirius le lui indiqua du doigt. Moïra n'avait pas sitôt posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier que tous les êtres pourvus d'une bouche de la salle commune furent tirés de leur aphasie et manifestèrent bruyamment leur désapprobation. Moïra fit mine de ne rien remarquer, rien entendre et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

– Qu'est-ce que Carolis fait là ? demanda Peter. Et pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer, James ?

– Je ne l'ai pas laissé entrer ! s'exclama James, avec humeur. Elle s'est glissée comme une couleuvre derrière moi. Et elle cherche Orpheo.

– Mais Orpheo n'est pas là, déclara Lily. Il est avec Silver.

– Elle va vite s'en rendre compte, remarqua Sirius.

La clameur des portraits gagnait en décibels et véhémence. James se demandait si dans le règlement intérieur de l'école, il y avait seulement une loi qui stipulait que l'on ne pouvait inviter un élève d'une autre Maison dans ses quartiers.

OoO

– Au fait, les cheveux longs ? Très mauvaise idée ! Horrible coiffure ! Seuls les imbéciles portent les cheveux longs, proclama Malfoy.

– Ton père a les cheveux longs, rappela Harry.

Il pensait marquer un autre point, il n'en fut rien. Malfoy ne s'énerva pas. Harry perçut alors ce qu'il y avait de différent chez le Serpentard : l'incertitude. Malfoy ne dégageait plus cette arrogance propre aux hommes sûrs de leur avenir. Malfoy doutait… C'était nouveau. C'était étrange.

OoO

– Il n'est pas là ! cria Moïra du haut des escaliers pour couvrir le tintamarre que les portraits et fantômes causaient toujours. Elle dégringola à toute allure les marches. Ils s'étaient tous rapprochés pour parvenir à distinguer les paroles des uns et des autres malgré le vacarme qui régnait dans la pièce, mais il fallait tout de même parler très fort et tendre attentivement l'oreille.

– Orpheo n'est pas là non plus, répéta-t-elle. Où est-il ? Vous le savez ?

– On aurait pu te le dire, si tu nous l'avais demandé, remarqua Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à Orpheo ? demanda Lily, méfiante.

– Je ne lui veux rien, s'impatienta Moïra. Juste savoir s'il est toujours là.

– Où veux-tu qu'il soit ? demanda Lily. Évidemment qu'il est là.

– Où ?

– Quelque part dans le château, avec Silver.

– Mais depuis le déjeuner, vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle ? insista Moïra.

– Non, reconnut Lily. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je crois qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

Les cinq Gryffondor s'entreregardèrent, abasourdis par la déclaration de la Serpentard.

– SILENCE !! hurla brusquement Lily.

L'injonction était tellement violente et soudaine que les quatre Maraudeurs et la Serpentard eurent un mouvement de recul instinctif. Les augustes portraits et fantômes tournèrent leur attention vers la petite sorcière qui avait sorti sa baguette et bouillait de rage.

– Si vous ne vous taisez pas, cria-t-elle à l'adresse des portraits et des fantômes, je vous recouvre de moisissure et de rouille et je ferais en sorte de m'assurer que les Elfes de Maison ne vous époussètent pas pendant deux mois. Quant à vous, les ectoplasmes, je mets en place une soufflerie à décorner un Magyar à pointes. Alors, _silence_ !

La menace fit son effet. Un silence lourd de reproche et d'aigreur tomba lourdement sur la salle commune. Les Maraudeurs et Moïra dévisagèrent Lily, mi-amusés, mi-effrayés.

– Comment ça ils rentrent chez eux ? reprit Lily, le souffle encore un peu court.

– En… Nouvelle Zélande ? bafouilla James.

– Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Peter. Orpheo a laissé toutes ses affaires. Rien n'est prêt.

– Quelles affaires ? Ils sont venus les mains dans les poches, souligna Moïra. Ils repartent de la même manière.

– Orpheo nous aurait prévenus ! assura Sirius. Il nous aurait dit au revoir !

– Et s'il en a été empêché ?

– Par qui ? demanda Lily.

– À ton avis ?

OoO

– Il compte nous faire attendre encore longtemps Dumbledore ? Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut au juste ? Je commence à avoir des crampes.

– Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir !

– C'est sale !

– Tu peux nettoyer, tu sais, ça ne va pas te causer un panaris.

– Je ne connais aucun sort pour… nettoyer.

Harry soupira.

– _Decrassmus._

– Quoi ?

– La formule pour nettoyer un petit espace est _decrassmus_.

– Oh…

– Oui…

Malfoy ne dit pas merci. Il lança la formule et s'assit avec une extrême précaution. Le Serpentard semblait tellement mal à l'aise et raide replié sur son petit bout de dalle que Harry ne put contenir un petit rire moqueur, mais rien de méchant, d'ailleurs Malfoy ne se vexa pas outre mesure.

– Navré de vous avoir fait attendre, fit le professeur Dumbledore en entrant dans la pièce.

Malfoy se releva aussitôt. Le rouge s'étendait sur son visage comme une tâche de potion sur une nappe et montait même jusqu'à ses oreilles. Harry se leva en prenant tout son temps. Le professeur Dumbledore traversa la pièce en prenant bien soin de ne pas salir le bas de sa tunique.

– Dès que vous êtes partis, il faudra demander aux Elfes de faire un brin de ménage dans cette pièce, marmonna-t-il. Il devient absolument impossible de s'y déplacer.

Malfoy, en grand expert du commentaire utile, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter que ce ne serait pas du luxe, que tant d'immondices dans une pièce n'était pas sain et qu'il relevait de la négligence d'avoir laissé les choses s'empirer.

– Pourquoi nous avoir fait attendre ? demanda Harry.

– Parce qu'il me fallait du temps pour mettre en ordre tous les papiers administratifs. C'est maintenant chose faite. Vous allez donc tous deux pouvoir rentrer chez vous.

– Vous voulez dire… _maintenant_ ? bégaya Malfoy.

– Mais on a prévenu personne ! s'exclama Harry.

– Que leur auriez-vous dit ?

– Au revoir pour commencer.

– Et après ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore d'une voix calme. Pour vos camarades, vous n'êtes que ça : des camarades de classe. Mais pour vous, ils sont tellement plus. Vos aux revoirs vous auraient déçu et eux n'auraient pas compris votre émotion. Croyez-moi messieurs, il vaut mieux que la séparation se fasse ainsi.

– J'aimerais quand même leur écrire un mot, déclara Harry.

– Si vous le souhaitez.

Le professeur Dumbledore matérialisa parchemin et plume. Il demanda à Malfoy s'il voulait écrire quelque chose lui aussi. Malfoy hésita, grommela, refusa, marmonna. Finalement, le professeur Dumbledore lui mit une plume dans la main et un parchemin dans l'autre : juste au cas où l'inspiration venait.

OoO

Moïra expliquait comment elle pensait quadriller le château, abreuvant ses auditeurs de salles, de galeries et de points cardinaux quand Lily l'interrompit.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine qu'ils repartent ? Tu es là à nous affoler alors que tout porte à croire qu'Orpheo et Silver reviendront dans la soirée.

– Je _sais_ qu'ils ne reviendront pas, dit Moïra avec impatience.

– Ohhh ! Tu le sais ? fit Lily avec emphase. Excuse-moi, alors si tu sais…

Lily croisa les bras et leva le menton.

– Je suis navrée, mais il m'en faut plus.

– Bon sang, Evans ! Il ne s'agit pas de toi, là, s'énerva Moïra. Nous sommes en train de perdre un temps précieux. Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas très important pour toi de revoir Orpheo avant qu'il ne parte.

– Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! s'écria Lily, furieuse.

– Justement, c'est ce que je me tue à te dire, je sais de quoi je parle. Je sais très bien ! Je le sais depuis des mois ! Et je sais que c'est aujourd'hui qu'ils repartent.

– Comment le sais-tu ? demanda James.

Elle sortit un jeu de cartes de la poche arrière de son pantalon.

– Grâce aux Anamapas ! Est-ce que maintenant vous me croyez ? Est-ce qu'on a suffisamment perdu de temps ?

– Je suis navré, Moïra, intervint Remus, mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Si vraiment les cousins Knight repartent ce soir pour la Nouvelle-Zélande (Moïra voulut l'interrompre, mais Remus continua sans s'émouvoir), il y a peut-être une raison pour que nous ne soyons pas tenus au courant.

– Je n'en ai rien à faire ! déclara-t-elle, froidement.

– Carolis, tu ne comprends pas, tenta Remus.

– Je comprends _très bien_.

Elle planta son regard dans celui du loup-garou.

– Et je n'en ai _strictement_ rien à faire, répéta-t-elle avec humeur.

Elle laissa tomber un regard lourd de mépris sur les Gryffondor.

– Si je comprends bien, vous n'allez rien faire. C'est ça ?

Elle fit brusquement volte-face et traversa la salle commune en quelques enjambées furieuses. Remus, leste, la rattrapa et la saisit par le bras.

– Moïra, attends !

Moïra se dégagea d'un geste brusque et comme Remus ne voulait pas lui libérer le chemin, elle le poussa sans aménité.

– Un conseil Lupin : ne me cherche pas ! Je croyais que les Maraudeurs se moquaient des convenances et des règles, lança-t-elle avec rudesse. Mais peut-être que je me suis trompée et que je n'ai en face de moi que quelques vantards de Gryffondor

Elle gagna au pas de course le portrait de la grosse dame qui s'empressa de lui dégager le passage. Le claquement du portrait qui se referma tira les Gryffondor de leur stupeur.

– Elle a raison, marmonna Sirius, encore un peu sonné, un peu dépassé aussi.

– À propos du fait que nous sommes des vantards ? demanda Remus.

– À propos du fait que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Orpheo partir sans nous avoir dit au revoir.

– C'est compliqué, soupira Remus.

– Compliqué en quoi ? demanda Peter.

– C'est juste… compliqué.

James tressaillit quand il sentit le bout des doigts de Lily effleurer les siens. Il les attrapa avant qu'ils ne s'échappent.

– Non.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a James ?

– En fait, ça ne l'est pas, murmura ce dernier. C'est même assez simple ! déclara-t-il avec plus d'assurance. Orpheo s'en va, on doit lui dire au revoir.

Il disait « on » mais il pensait « je ». James avait passé les derniers jours à éviter soigneusement Orpheo et maintenant qu'il apprenait qu'il ne le reverrait plus (jamais), il ressentait le besoin impérieux de passer ces quelques derniers instants avec lui, sans ça, il le regretterait toute sa vie. La fibre paternelle ne lui était pas subitement poussée, loin de là. Il le faisait pour celui qu'il serait plus tard, ce James du futur qu'il avait aperçu dans les rêves de Lily qui se sentait père et qui aimait ça. Il le faisait pour Lily, si incertaine, si effrayée à côté de lui. Les doigts glissèrent et ce fut toute la main qu'il eut dans la sienne. Et peut-être aussi le faisait-il pour Orpheo… Il n'avait pas le droit de lui retirer ce dernier au revoir.

– James, ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, tenta Remus. Orpheo…

Il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots. James comprit que Remus savait. Comment ? Aucune idée ! Mais il savait. James sourit. Ou essaya.

– Il va falloir alors aussi m'en empêcher, Remus, car je vais tout faire pour voir Orpheo avant qu'il ne parte.

Lily se tenait bien droite à côté de James. Elle était la figure même de l'assurance et de la certitude, mais James sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne, ses doigts s'agripper aux siens de toute la force de son désarroi.

– Lily, je sais qu'Orpheo est important, que vous êtes devenus amis…

– Non, Remus, coupa Lily. Orpheo est plus qu'un ami pour moi. Pour nous, ajouta-t-elle en regardant James.

Le regard de Remus allait de James à Lily, le front plissé et tous ses sens de loup-garou en éveille.

– Vous savez ? dit-il d'une voix mesurée.

– On sait, affirma Lily.

– Et il sait que vous savez ?

James secoua la tête. Remus replaça ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, signe chez lui d'embarras.

– J'ai l'impression que nous avons affaire au secret le plus mal gardé de l'Histoire des secrets… décréta-t-il finalement avec un petit sourire de connivence.

– Je ne sais pas ce que vous savez tous et que j'ignore, mais, pour ma part, je sais que si on veut dire au revoir à Orpheo, il faut peut-être y aller _maintenant_ ! intervint Sirius.

OoO

Rédiger une lettre pour ses parents et les Maraudeurs s'avérait un peu plus ardu que Harry ne s'y attendait. Comment en dire le plus sans en révéler trop ? Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy. L'air songeur, il se chatouillait le menton du bout de la plume. Même pour un Serpentard qui se fichait de ses parents et qui n'avait que des relations (surtout pas d'amis), la tâche n'était pas simple.

OoO

La première idée était de retrouver Moïra, ce qui leur fut assez aisé grâce à Lily. Alors que les Maraudeurs s'apprêtaient à parcourir les couloirs à toute vitesse et au hasard le plus complet, Lily s'adressa aux tableaux qui ornaient le couloir qui menait aux appartements des Gryffondor. Le portrait d'un bûcheron à barbe blonde leur indiqua la direction qu'avait prise Moïra. Ils demandèrent ensuite au portrait d'un vitrier puis à celui d'un chevalier en armure. D'indication en indication, ils rejoignirent assez rapidement la Serpentard qui les accueillit avec un petit sourire de sphinx. Sirius, au nom de tous les Maraudeurs (et probablement de tous les enfants sorciers) lui manifesta son effarement : l'idée était simple, prodigieuse et parfaitement inédite. Lily fut élevée au rang de génie. « Vous êtes nés dans le monde sorcier, les tableaux qui parlent font parti de votre environnement quotidien. Pas pour moi », relativisa-t-elle, modeste.

Moïra ramena tout le monde à un niveau plus prosaïque et plus immédiat : comment trouver deux cousins dans un immense château magique ?

– S'ils rentrent chez eux, ils sont ou dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour régler les dernières formalités administratives ou ils sont dans le hall, déclara Sirius. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous faites toute cette histoire à propos de les retrouver.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Black, soupira Moïra. Pour rentrer chez eux, Orpheo et Silver vont passer par les Portes.

– Évidemment, qu'ils vont passer par les portes. Quoique pour Silver, je ne suis pas certain étant donné la taille de son égo, mais…

– Je ne parle pas de portes normales. Je parle des Portes jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle.

– Il y a ça dans Poudlard ?

– Oui, mais elles servent à voyager dans le temps, pas dans l'espace, remarqua Peter. Vous êtes sûrs que Silver et Orpheo rentrent en Nouvelle-Zélande ?

– Il y a deux portes ! rappela Remus. Si l'une sert à voyager dans le temps, l'autre doit aider à voyager dans l'espace, non ?

– Peut-être, marmonna Peter. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit à ce sujet dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

– Tout n'apparaît pas dans l'Histoire de Poudlard, Peter, argua Remus paternaliste.

James était impressionné par le sang-froid et l'aisance avec laquelle Remus montait mensonge et contre-vérité. Les arguments et contre-arguments lui venaient avec une facilité effrayante.

– On est là pour discuter Histoire de la Magie ou pour trouver Silver et Orpheo ? s'impatienta Moïra. Le temps passe et presse ! Comment on s'organise ?

Demander aux portraits ? L'idée fut rapidement écartée : les cousins avaient probablement dû parcourir bien des couloirs depuis ce matin, suivre les indications des portraits relèverait d'un interminable jeu de piste. Peter songea à la montre d'Orpheo… Qu'il portait au poignet, remarqua Remus. Sirius pensa à se changer en chien, Remus lui signala qu'Orpheo s'était baladé un peu partout dans le château. Lily pensa à prospecter l'avenir, tous lui firent remarquer que la dernière fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle avait perdu conscience et dérivé dans le temps. Moïra suggéra de recourir à un sort de localisation, mais personne n'en connaissait. Peut-être que s'ils cherchaient la formule… Mais avaient-ils le temps de la chercher ?

– Si au moins on avait un indice ! se désola Sirius. Personne ne les a entendus dire quelque chose ce matin ? N'importe quoi ?

Tous secouèrent la tête et murmurèrent des non désolés.

– Mais si ! s'exclama Moïra.

– Quoi ?

– Mais je ne suis pas certaine que cela nous aide beaucoup, soupira-t-elle tout aussitôt.

– Dis ! l'encouragea Sirius. On avisera ensuite. Avec nos six cerveaux, nous allons bien arriver à quelque chose.

Moïra, sceptique, haussa un sourcil.

– Ce matin, Silver râlait parce qu'ils allaient devoir trouver une pièce sale. Et maintenant avisons !

– Une pièce sale ? répéta James, incrédule.

– Yep ! Une salle sale, sourit Moïra.

– C'est tout ? fit Sirius. Il est pourri ton indice (et ton jeu de mot aussi).

– Je t'ai prévenu (et va te faire voir dans la Chambre des Secrets !).

– Pourquoi tu as crié alors ? On ne crie que quand on a une véritable illumination, pas une fugace étincelle.

– Parce que ça m'est subitement revenu à l'esprit et que tu as dit n'importe quoi.

– Oui, mais là, c'est vraiment _n'importe quoi _! Tu as la moindre idée du nombre de pièces sales dans ce château ?

– Va te plaindre au professeur Torr ! bougonna Moïra.

– Pourquoi au professeur Torr ?

– D'après ce que j'en ai compris des jérémiades de Silver (et il y en avait beaucoup !), cet indice serait de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que le professeur Torr vient faire dans cette histoire ?

– C'est…

– Laisse-moi deviner : compliqué ?

– Oui.

– M'aurait étonné ! Je commence à me sentir légèrement vexé.

– Black, notre but est de trouver les Knight, pas soigner ton égo blessé.

– Merci, j'avais cru comprendre.

– Pourquoi on n'irait pas demander directement au professeur Torr ? proposa Peter. Orpheo sera reparti depuis plus de dix ans si on fouille pièce par pièce tout le château. Et encore, je suis optimiste !

– Si le professeur Torr ne l'a pas dit aux principaux intéressés, soupira Lily, il y a vraiment peu de chance qu'il ne nous le dise. Mais s'il a jugé que cet indice suffisait à Orpheo et Silver, pourquoi ne suffirait-il pas pour nous ?

– Parce qu'il y en avait un deuxième, révéla Moïra.

– Et quel est-il ? demanda Peter.

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Comme Silver me cassait les oreilles avec ses plaintes, je lui ai dit de se taire s'il ne voulait pas que je lui mette la tête dans l'évier.

– C'est malin !

– J'étais énervée, bougonna Moïra. Le monde ne tourne pas qu'autour de lui, moi aussi j'ai des sujets de préoccupation.

– D'accord, fit Sirius d'un ton apaisant. D'accord ! Pas la peine de sortir les crocs. Une pièce sale, ça doit pouvoir se trouver, non.

– Surtout qu'il ne s'agit pas de fouiller toutes les pièces, remarqua James.

– Comment ça ?

Orpheo et Silver fouillaient le château depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. On pouvait donc écarter de la liste toutes les pièces qu'ils avaient déjà visitées. En cinq mois de recherche, ça faisait déjà une bonne superficie.

– Si je comprends bien, releva Sirius, ce n'est nullement un miroir que les Knight cherchaient les nuits, mais un moyen de rentrer chez eux ? Il y a définitivement quelque chose de pas claire là-dessous, mais je suis d'accord, l'idée est bonne.

– Seulement, comment fait-on pour savoir quelles sont les pièces qu'ils ont déjà visitées ? demanda Lily.

– Je sais ! s'écria Sirius.

Avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'ait eu le temps de protester ou de poser une question, Sirius avait déjà disparu. Il revint à peine deux minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de paperasse, à une vitesse quelque peu anormale.

– Je me souvenais bien avoir vu ça, dit-il entre deux prises de respiration et il tendit un parchemin.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– La liste des salles qu'Orpheo et Silver ont déjà fouillées, répondit Remus en parcourant le parchemin.

– Ce qui veut dire que nous pouvons déjà exclure toutes ces salles.

Sirius étendit sur le sol le reste des feuilles qu'il avait dans les bras. Il s'agissait de l'ébauche de plan de Poudlard sur laquelle les Maraudeurs travaillaient.

– Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver dans laquelle ils peuvent être.

Tous penchés au-dessus de la carte, chacun allait de son commentaire, de sa suggestion, tandis que Peter cochait les salles à visiter.

« Celle-là est vraiment sale, disait l'un. – Peut-être, disait un autre, mais je m'y suis rendu il y a peu et je n'y ai vu aucune porte… à part celle pour entrer dedans. – Mais comment sont ces portes au fait ? – C'est plus des dessins brillants que des vraies portes.

La liste à laquelle ils parvinrent était longue et probablement incomplète, mais c'était déjà une liste.

– On se répartit les salles et chacun cherche de son côté ? proposa Moïra. Quelqu'un connaît un sort pour communiquer les uns avec les autres ?

– Pas la peine de se diviser, décréta Sirius. Je me charge des recherches.

– Ne dis pas de bêtise. À six, nous ne sommes déjà pas assez nombreux…

– Oui, mais je suis le seul à posséder des ailes d'Hermès, l'interrompit Sirius.

Son index pointait vers ses chaussures. Au talon de chacune d'entre elles battait doucement une paire d'ailes dorées.

– Je me suis dit que ça pourrait nous être utile, sourit-il.

– Eh bien qu'est-ce que tu attends, Black ? s'impatienta Lily. Cours !

Sirius démarra plus vite que James n'avait jamais vu aucun balai ne le faire. Lily se leva et retourna vers la salle commune.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je vais rassembler les affaires d'Orpheo. Si on le trouve, il aura des souvenirs de nous. Même s'il a perdu la mémoire.

– Attends-moi ! Je t'accompagne.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire.

– J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à donner à Orpheo.

OoO

Le professeur Dumbledore rangea les deux enveloppes que lui tendirent Harry et Malfoy dans une poche en jurant de les donner à leurs destinataires, sans les lire bien évidemment, Mr Malfoy. Il annonça ensuite qu'il allait leur retirer les bracelets, oui, pour de bon, Mr Malfoy. Il y avait quelque chose de vexant à voir combien la tâche était facile pour lui. En trois secondes, Malfoy et Harry avaient retrouvé leur totale liberté d'expression.

– Je vous les aurais bien cédés en souvenir, mais c'est la propriété de l'école, sourit le professeur Dumbledore.

– Même pour tout l'or de Gringotts, je n'en aurais pas voulu, assura Malfoy.

– Je doute que cela ait vraiment valeur de souvenir pour moi, déclara froidement Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha la tête.

– Vous savez que vous ne devez pas parler de tout ce que vous avez vu ?

– Sans vouloir vous vexer, je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait changer l'avenir que de révéler quel a été le passé. On nous invite même souvent à nous souvenir de ce qu'a été le passé.

– Ce n'est pas pour le présent, mais pour Mr Potter ici présent.

– Vous croyez que je vais lui révéler quoique ce soit ?

– Vous pourriez.

– Pas même en rêve ! Je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte mais j'ai au moins trois longueurs d'avance sur Potter. Vous m'avez donné une arme de choix.

– Et tu te crois malin ?

– Non, juste en position de supériorité.

– Tu sais que t'es vraiment un gros nul ?

– Suffit ! coupa le professeur Dumbledore. Mr Malfoy, je ne vous laisse pas le choix, vous allez jurer sur la Magie que vous ne révélerez jamais rien de ce que vous avez vécu ici.

– Je le jure, marmonna Malfoy.

– Enfin, Mr Malfoy, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'il y a toute une procédure ?

– Vous… Vous voulez dire que vous voulez que je jure vraiment ? Pour de vrai ? Sur ma Magie ?

– C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Mr Malfoy.

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait de jurer sur la Magie, mais la tête catastrophée de Malfoy lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait d'une procédure assez importante et lourde de conséquence. OK, Malfoy garderait ses petits secrets, mais apparemment ça allait être un peu plus compliqué que ça.

OoO

Quand Lily et James rejoignirent les autres dans le couloir, ils les trouvèrent assis sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Ils faisaient la conversation avec le portrait d'une jeune femme coiffée d'un chapeau de paille.

– … le duc a alors répondu : « je m'en fiche, je suis un portrait en pieds. »

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

– Et qu'a répondu le portrait du sorcier ?

– Que vouliez-vous qu'il réponde : il n'a rien dit. Depuis, ces deux-là ne se parlent plus.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? demanda Lily.

– Oh rien ! Ce très charmant portrait nous racontait l'origine de la dispute entre le portrait du duc du troisième étage et le portrait du sorcier borgne du rez-de-chaussée.

– Je pensais à ça, intervint James. Moïra, pourquoi ne te sers-tu pas de tes cartes pour localiser Orpheo et Knight.

– Tu penses bien que j'ai déjà essayé.

– Et alors ?

– Alors, rien.

– Comment ça ? Tu n'as pas réussi à aboutir à un tirage ?

– Si. Les cartes se sont bien retournées, mais je ne parviens pas à comprendre le tirage. Je crois qu'elles m'en veulent de les avoir brusquées. Depuis que j'ai retourné la carte contre leur volonté, elles sont devenues très difficiles à manipuler et encore plus à interpréter.

– Mais ce tirage, quel est-il ?

– Que Silver et Orpheo sont avec les anges.

– Les anges ? s'écria Lily, catastrophée. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils sont morts ?

– Bien sûr que non, la tranquillisa James. On nous aurait prévenus. Et que veux-tu qu'il leur arrive au sein du château ?

– Tu étais où ces deux dernières semaines ? répliqua Lily froidement.

– Depuis tout à l'heure, avec l'aide du portrait de la demoiselle au chapeau, on cherche à quoi peut faire allusion le tirage, expliqua Remus. Mais on sèche.

Peter était penché sur le plan de Poudlard.

– Je n'ai pas de salle avec des anges en magasin, dit-il d'un ton désolé.

– C'est vrai qu'une école de magie et de sorcellerie n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour trouver des anges, soupira Lily.

– J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas, fit le portrait. Est-ce que les statues des sangliers ailés pourraient faire office d'anges ?

– C'est gentil, mais non, sourit Lily. Voyez-vous les anges sont…

Elle s'interrompit et se baissa prestement vers le plan de l'école.

– À moins que…, murmura-t-elle.

– À moins que… ? l'encouragea Moïra.

– À moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas vraiment d'anges, mais de personnes que l'on peut associer à des anges.

– Tu veux dire qu'on doit chercher un type asexué avec des ailes dans le dos ?

– Il y a le vieux Bartholomé, proposa Peter. Vous croyez que Silver et Orpheo sont avec le vieux Bartholomé ? Personne n'a envie d'être avec le vieux Bartholomé.

– Un ange est un guerrier et un protecteur, expliqua Lily, fouillant parmi les ébauches et les plans gribouillés.

– Donc, il faut chercher qui pourraient être les anges de Poudlard. Et si on les trouve, on trouve Orpheo et Silver, résuma James. Donc, qui sont les guerriers et les protecteurs de l'école ?

– Les statues, proposa Peter.

– Elles n'ont pas de salle propre.

– Les sphinx, proposa Remus.

– Ils sont tous morts.

– Oui, mais ils avaient une salle.

– Ça pourrait être ça, murmura Peter. Les cousins n'ont jamais visité cette pièce.

– Impossible, intervint Lily.

– Pourquoi ?

– Les Portes tirent leur pouvoir du centre de Poudlard qui est issu de la magie des Dryades. Les sphinx n'auraient jamais accepté une telle présence dans leur antre.

– C'est juste, convint Remus.

– La salle du dragon qui dort ? proposa James.

– Il ne s'agit que d'une légende, James, soupira Remus.

– De plus, si on en croit la légende, le dragon est tout seul. Nous, on cherche des anges, rappela Moïra.

– Et s'il s'agissait des professeurs, murmura Peter.

– En fait, je pensais plus aux directeurs, dit Lily. Et justement, Orpheo et Silver n'ont jamais fouillé le bureau du directeur, déclara-t-elle en tendant la liste faite par Orpheo.

– Et ça t'étonne ?

– Le bureau est sale ? demanda Moïra.

– Ce n'est pas l'endroit du château le plus propre, répondit Remus.

– C'est un euphémisme ! commenta James. Les Elfes redoutent d'y entrer, ils ont toujours peur de déranger le professeur Dumbledore.

– Qui est allé dans le bureau du directeur, récemment ? demanda avec urgence Moïra.

– Moi, dit James.

– Est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu as vu les portes ?

– Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai pas fait attention. Et puis on ne voit pas vraiment les murs, il y a des étagères et des portraits partout.

– Quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher que le bureau du directeur ?

– Mais si Dumbeldore les avait sous le nez, il l'aurait déjà signalé à Orpheo et Silver, remarqua Lily.

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard.

– C'est sûr ! Elles sont là-bas ! souffla Moïra.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? s'écria Remus. On y va !

– Et Sirius ? fit Peter.

– Il nous rejoindra !

OoO

Dans le monde magique, on jurait sans cesse sur la magie. « Je te jure, je ne t'ai jamais emprunté ton balai, je te le jure sur la magie. », « Non, je ne le vois plus, je te le jure sur la magie. », « Évidemment que j'ai complètement arrête, juré sur la Magie. » On jurait tout le temps, mais personne ne prêtait réellement serment. Et Draco comprenait pourquoi, jamais, même au pire de la grippe des marais, il ne s'était senti aussi mal. Tout tournait, résonnait, se fondait, se déformait, se décuplait, se démultipliait…

Et puis une seconde plus tard, tout fut fini. Draco se releva, encore un peu secoué, couvert de sueur, mais il n'avait plus mal. Il était juste un peu nauséeux. C'était l'avantage avec les douleurs magiques : elles ne duraient pas, n'élançaient jamais. Il épousseta ses vêtements et remit ses cheveux en ordre.

– Mr Malfoy, je vous rappelle que cette procédure ne vous empêchera pas de parler si vous le désirez, il ne s'agit pas d'une entrave comme l'était le Bracelet. Par contre, si vous prenez la décision de parler, vous devrez faire face aux conséquences, lui déclara sentencieusement le professeur Dumbledore.

– Je sais, marmonna Draco.

OoO

– Vite ! Les escaliers vont tourner ! cria Remus.

Ils accélèrent le pas et Moïra eut juste le temps de sauter avant que les escaliers ne s'éloignent de la passerelle. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans une galerie.

– Je vois la gargouille. On y est presque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent hors d'haleine devant l'imposante statue. Il y eut un instant de panique où l'on se demanda quel était le mot de passe, mais James le connaissait (2). La gargouille dévoilait à peine le passage que les enfants s'engageaient déjà dans l'escalier en colimaçon.

– Attendez ! Attendez ! criaient-ils.

OoO

– Attendez !

Le professeur Dumbledore, Malfoy et Harry se tournèrent vers la porte.

– Attendez ! répéta-t-on.

OoO

Remus poussa la porte du bureau du professeur Dumbledore. « Attendez ! »

Sur son perchoir, le phénix tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants des yeux dorés tout étonnés. James, Lily, Moïra et Peter se pressèrent derrière Remus.

La pièce était vide.

OoO

– Attendez ! répéta le professeur Torr, alias l'autre Harry Potter.

Draco poussa un soupir. Un Harry, Draco pouvait gérer. Deux, il était en infériorité numérique, d'autant plus si l'un était un adulte bien au fait des sorts et contre-sorts.

– Chaque fois que tu me vois, ta tête s'allonge de trois pieds, Draco. Tu vas finir par me vexer, sourit Torr.

– D'une, je n'en ai rien à faire de te vexer. De deux, arrête de m'appeler Draco. On n'a pas élevé les griffons ensemble.

– Professeur, pour quelle raison êtes vous là ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore avec un soupçon d'impatience.

– J'ai également quelques recommandations à faire à nos deux élèves transtemporels.

OoO

Ils étaient tous les cinq au milieu du bureau, pantelants, désespérés.

– L'idée était bonne pourtant, s'énerva James.

Le phénix s'ébroua, puis donna un coup de tête à James pour qu'il lui accorde un peu de son attention. Moïra se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

– Il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit bonne mais juste.

– Si les Anges ne sont pas les directeurs qui sont-ils ? demanda Remus.

– Les Dryades ? proposa Peter.

Tous grimacèrent. Il était dorénavant difficile de considérer les Dryades comme des anges.

Lily s'approcha, les yeux fixés sur le phénix, comme si elle en voyait un pour la première fois. Fumseck conscient d'être le centre de mire, paradait, posait, faisait le beau. Lily était fascinée.

– Et si…

Elle effleura les plumes écarlates du bout des doigts.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Moïra.

Elle caressa le phénix.

– Les anges, avant d'être des guerriers, sont les messagers de Dieu.

– Effectivement, acquiesça Peter. En grec, "angelo" veut dire messager.

Ils se regardèrent et d'une même voix crièrent : « LA VOLIERE !! ». Fumseck, surpris, battit des ailes en poussant des cris perçants pour signaler son mécontentement, mais les cinq adolescents avaient déjà dévalé l'escalier.

OoO

– Draco… Pardon, Malfoy, corrigea Torr, qu'as-tu fait de la baguette que je t'ai donnée pendant l'attaque ?

Le regard de Torr tomba sur la ceinture de Malfoy à laquelle pendait une baguette, probablement celle dont il parlait. Malfoy eut l'expression d'un chat surpris avec des plumes de perruche entre les canines.

– Tu comptais partir sans me la rendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Harry remarqua que l'autre lui ne se formalisait pas de l'attitude de Malfoy ce qui fit que Malfoy retrouva sa belle assurance outrecuidante.

– Effectivement. J'espérais que tu oublierais de me la redemander. Elle ne te convient pas du tout, alors que je la trouve parfaite. Et je te signale qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai plus de baguette.

– À cause de moi ? répéta Torr amusé.

– En fait c'est plus à cause de ton toi plus jeune, dit Malfoy en tendant le pouce vers Harry. Mais vous êtes la même personne, _same difference_, comme dirait ta copine.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Torr. Il hocha la tête.

– Tu peux la garder, déclara-t-il finalement.

– Pardon ?

– Cette baguette t'a toujours été destinée. Ta version adulte me l'a confiée afin de te la remettre.

– Il y a quelque chose de pas net dans nos rapports, déclara Malfoy. Jamais je ne te confierais une baguette.

– L'avenir est un grand mystère, révéla Torr avec un grand sourire.

– Mais ma baguette, tu l'as toujours ? s'inquiéta Harry.

– Bien évidemment, sourit Torr. Je ne pouvais pas m'en servir car tu l'aurais tout de suite reconnue, mais…

Il fouilla dans les plis de sa cape et en sortit sa baguette. Exactement la même.

– … Tu te doutes bien que je ne m'en serais jamais réellement séparée.

Harry approcha la sienne. Les deux baguettes réagirent immédiatement à la présence de l'autre : elles vibrèrent, se contorsionnèrent comme deux mêmes serpents qui chercheraient à se rejoindre.

– Que se passe-t-il ? s'écria Harry, affolé.

– Les deux baguettes se reconnaissent, expliqua le professeur Dumbledore. Vous feriez mieux de les éloigner. La Magie n'aime pas les paradoxes. Elles pourraient vouloir fusionner. Les deux Harry se dépêchèrent de ranger leurs baguettes avec la même précipitation angoissée.

– Avez-vous encore quelque chose à communiquer, professeur Torr ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

– Une dernière. Harry, la prochaine fois que tu reviendras, offre à O un collier protecteur pour Noël…

– Professeur ! l'interrompit avec colère le professeur Dumbledore. Vous êtes en train de prendre des libertés avec le temps.

– Sauf votre respect, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, monsieur le Directeur, tempéra Torr. Beaucoup plus compliqué que ça en fait. Le temps n'est pas aussi linéaire qu'on veut bien le croire.

– Et comment est-ce alors ?

– C'est plus comme…

Il fit des gestes indéterminés pour pallier une panne de vocabulaire.

OoO

Ils couraient dans les couloirs quand un courant d'air noir les frôla. « Sirius ! » appela Remus. La tornade s'arrêta et revint vers eux.

– Comment nous as-tu retrouvés ?

– J'allais vous poser la même question !

– On va à la volière, dit Moïra. C'est là qu'ils sont !

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ? Comment tu sais ? s'étonna James.

James découvrit que parler quand on courait n'était pas une très bonne idée, surtout quand on avait un point de côté aussi douloureux au flanc droit. Bon sang, ce n'était pas un point c'était carrément une plaque ! Et ça faisait fichtrement mal. Il était joueur de Quidditch, pas marathonien !

– J'ai demandé aux Elfes de Maison, répondit Sirius. Après avoir visité quatre salles, je me suis dit que les plus au courant des salles qui avaient besoin d'un bon coup de nettoyage étaient les Elfes de Maison. Et Xino m'a appris que ce matin, Orpheo était venu leur poser la même question.

James se souvint subitement avoir vaguement entendu Xino mentionner Orpheo et une salle qu'il cherchait. Quel idiot !

– Il leur a aussi demandé quelle salle leur faisait peur.

– Pourquoi cette question ? demanda Lily.

– La présence des Portes les terrifie apparemment.

– C'était ça le deuxième indice ! s'exclama Moïra. Demander aux Elfes une pièce dans laquelle ils n'osent pas aller !

– Mieux vaut tard que jamais ! commenta Remus.

– Et vous, comment vous savez ? demanda Sirius.

– À cause des Anges ! dit Peter.

– Quoi ? Vous avez eu une Révélation ?

– Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, coupa Lily. Sirius, cours devant ! On te rattrape !

Sirius accéléra, clouant sur place ses amis soufflant, crachant et suant.

OoO

– … Comme une pelote de laine ?! Vraiment ? La comparaison est pour le moins triviale ! déclara avec mépris Malfoy.

– Est-ce que toutes les formalités sont finies ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore qui ne semblait guère convaincu par la morphologie temporelle expliquée aux profanes par le professeur Ethan Torr, alias Harry Potter +12.

– Pas tout à fait, répondit le professeur.

Dix secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles Torr ne dit le moindre mot, ni fit le moindre geste. Il était là, bien campé sur ses deux jambes, les mains dans le dos et le nez en l'air.

– Eh bien quoi ? Qu'attendez-vous ? s'impatienta le professeur Dumbledore.

– Oh ! Excusez-moi, ce n'est pas moi qu'on attend. J'aurais dû vous le dire. J'ai cent cinquante mille choses à penser et résultat, j'oublie que tout le monde n'a pas déjà vécu toute cette histoire une première fois. Vous savez c'est très bizarre de revivre les mêmes événements. L'expression de "déjà-vu" prend un tout autre sens.

– Qui attendons-nous alors ?

Le professeur Torr regarda sa montre.

– Il ne devrait plus tarder.

– Ça ne répond pas…

– Attendez ! cria une voix qui montait des escaliers.

– Le voilà, sourit Torr.

Voyant l'air courroucé du professeur Dumbledore, Torr expliqua que trois formalités devaient être effectuées pour que tout soit dans le plus parfait ordre chronologique et que le raccommodage soit parfait.

– Trois formalités ? répéta Harry.

– Un objet doit être donné, une décision doit être prise et une formule doit être récitée, énonça Torr.

– Attendez ! répéta la voix.

Sirius émergea dans la volière, aussi rouge qu'une bannière de Gryffondor. Il fit quelques pas, mais ses genoux cédèrent. Il se rattrapa au dernier moment au rebord d'une fenêtre.

– Je crois que je vais d'abord mourir, mais surtout ne partez pas, les autres arrivent.

Il s'assit et se laissa aller contre le mur. Harry voulut lui dire que c'était sale, mais Sirius avait déjà fermé les yeux et tentait de recouvrer son souffle.

Le professeur Dumbledore se pencha sur son élève pour essayer de lui porter secours, ou au moins s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas réellement mourir. Il lui donna un peu d'eau, puis sortit de ses poches une friandise qu'il mit d'office dans la bouche de Sirius : pour rependre des forces.

OoO

Remus cavalait en tête. Il ralentissait l'allure pour ne pas les distancer et leur dispensait quelques paroles encourageantes types. James avait beaucoup d'affection pour son ami, vraiment, mais s'il ne se taisait pas très bientôt, il commettrait l'irréparable.

– Vous y êtes presque ! cria Remus. Plus que deux étages !

– Lupin, boucle-la ! répondit Lily.

Ils entrèrent si brusquement dans la volière que les oiseaux, effrayés, s'envolèrent en poussant des hululements/piaillements/croassements/etc… stridents. Sirius était avachi par terre. Les deux Knight et les professeurs Torr et Dumbledore les dévisageaient attentivement. Silver Knight semblait ennuyé, Orpheo paniqué, Torr était bienveillant et Dumbledore grave.

– Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de vous, soupira finalement le vieux sorcier.

– Les plus intrépides sorciers de leur génération ? proposa Sirius cabot.

– Je l'espère bien, Mr Black, je l'espère bien.

Moïra explosa d'une colère bruyante et gesticulante. Elle oublia respect et convenance et s'en prit à tout le monde, aux prétendus cousins Knight et aux professeurs Dumbledore et Torr. James n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir la Serpentard faire démonstration de ses talents de Wrestleuse en dehors d'Illusion, ce qui ne représentait rien, mais il avait suffisamment entendu Sirius vanter les qualités de la jeune-fille pour comprendre que sous son apparence frêle, presque chétive, se cachait un petit concentré de force. « Elle est capable de faire de ces choses ! tordre ses bras, marcher sur les murs, allonger ses jambes ! Et puis elle a une force ! »

Quand Moïra eut fini sa diatribe, elle avait le feu aux joues, le souffle court et elle tremblait un peu. Tous la dévisageaient avec effarement.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama Silver Knight, choqué par cette éruption de mots et d'émotions.

– Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Il me demande ce qu'il m'arrive !

– Oui, je te le demande.

– Il m'arrive que mon premier et unique ami décide de rentrer chez lui et il ne trouve même pas de bon ton de m'avertir.

– D'une, je n'ai pas décidé de rentrer chez moi, ça m'a été quelque peu imposé. De deux, depuis quand on est ami ?

– Depuis que je t'ai appris la contre-attaque de Keynaïne !

– C'est ça ton sens de l'amitié ?

– On voit que tu ne sais pas ce que représente la contre-attaque de Keynaïne, intervint Torr.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

– C'est peut-être trop pointu pour toi, mais je pensais que le fait qu'on ait partagé le même lit t'avait mis sur la voie.

Il y eut des rires étouffés et des coups d'œil.

– Euh, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! bafouilla Silver Knight.

– Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre que ce que l'on croit, sourit Sirius.

– Là n'est pas la question ! coupa Moïra. Elle se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore. Comment avez-vous pu ? Elle le regardait avec des yeux pleins d'incompréhension, mais également de défi. Vous savez… Vous savez qui ils sont et vous les empêcher de nous dire au revoir ?

– Miss Carolis, plus que quiconque je pensais que vous comprendriez qu'il est dangereux…

– Vous alliez les renvoyer chez eux sans nous avertir, reprit-elle interrompant le directeur.

– C'était mon idée, convint le directeur, mais le professeur Torr ici présent avait d'autres plans.

Le masque plein de gravité se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux.

– Même la centaine passée et la longue barbe blanche n'évitent pas de faire des erreurs de jugement. Miss Carolis, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser. Et séchez donc vos larmes, vous inquiétez votre petit ami.

– Je ne pleure pas… – Je ne suis pas inquiet ! – … et il n'est pas mon petit ami !, s'écrièrent en même temps les deux Serpentard indignés.

Un peu gauche, Lily tendit à Orpheo le sac qu'elle avait apporté.

– Ce sont tes affaires, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a tes cadeaux de Noël, ton costume du Bal. Celui que Névée t'a fait. Mais je suppose que tu ne te souviens pas d'elle. Et puis deux ou trois bricoles.

La voix de Lily n'était pas très claire. Orpheo hésita un instant puis saisit le sac en la remerciant. Et sans prévenir, sans signe avant-coureur, Lily se jeta dans les bras d'Orpheo qui pendant quelques secondes ne sut pas quoi faire. Il était pétrifié, incapable de la moindre réaction. Puis il sortit de son état d'hébétude et rendit son étreinte à Lily. Il la serra fort. Lily ferma les yeux, retint son souffle. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans l'étreinte de l'autre, juste heureux de pouvoir se toucher, respirer le même air et le parfum de l'autre.

– Tu n'es pas jaloux ? chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de James.

– Il n'y a pas de raison.

Lily embrassa Orpheo sur la joue, sur le front et enfin sur l'autre joue.

– Enfin je crois… ajouta James.

Puis Orpheo et Lily s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre à contre-cœur.

– Prends bien soin de toi.

– Toi aussi.

Orpheo s'essuya maladroitement les yeux puis jeta un regard gêné autour de lui.

Remus effleura l'épaule de James.

– C'est à ton tour, lui murmura-t-il.

Mais James secoua la tête et recula, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

– Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est moi qui y vais ! déclara Remus.

Il fit ses adieux à Orpheo, puis se fut au tour de Sirius et enfin de Peter. Ce fut bref, une poignée de mains, une tape sur l'épaule et quelques paroles insipides échangées. Seul Remus fut un peu plus effusif et moins guindé. Et de nouveau, ce fut au tour de James.

James avança d'un pas, hésita, puis en fit un second. Il évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder Orpheo. Éviter les yeux. Quoiqu'il arrive, ne pas regarder ces yeux verts… Mécaniquement, James tendit ce qu'il avait apporté pour Orpheo.

– C'est pour toi, déclara James.

Orpheo ne bougea pas.

– Mr Potter… , intervint le professeur Dumbledore.

– C'est le bourdon de Thanatos Torrack, continua James. Prends-le !

Il fit un petit mouvement pour inciter Orpheo à s'en saisir et Orpheo finit par s'exécuter.

– Mr Potter ! fit Dumbledore avec plus d'insistance.

– Il est dans ma famille depuis quelques générations, poursuivit James, mais d'après mon cousin, on ne devrait pas l'avoir.

– Mr Potter, vous ne devriez pas ! Ce bourdon nous est précieux, nous pouvons le garder, le protéger…

– Nous ne pouvons pas, contra James. Mon grand-père n'en a pas été capable et c'était un sorcier habitué à se battre. Quant à Poudlard… James haussa les épaules. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et c'est la seule solution. Jamais Voldemort ne le trouvera.

– Mr Potter…

– Mon grand-père me l'a offert, il est ma responsabilité.

– Mr Potter…

– Souvenez-vous professeur, un objet doit être donné, intervint le professeur Torr, quoique cela puisse signifier.

– Et tu me le donnes ? À _moi_ ? Pourquoi à moi ? demanda Orpheo.

James regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

– Parce que…

Il leva les yeux et fixa le plafond, un hibou qui somnolait sur une poutre, ses amis. Il regarda partout sauf en direction d'Orpheo.

– Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

– Mais on se connaît à peine !

James ferma les yeux. Tout cela se révélait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'eût imaginé.

– Je sais…

James inspira profondément et lentement, précautionneusement, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Orpheo. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Son fils. Sa tête avec les yeux de Lily. Le cœur lui battit fort. Douloureusement.

– Mais je te connais et ça me suffit.

Orpheo fronça les sourcils, écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, chercha ses mots. James sourit avec un peu de maladresse et tendit la main.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il s'agit d'un adieu ou d'un au revoir.

Les sourcils d'Orpheo se défroncèrent, ses yeux se décarquillèrent, sa bouche se referma. Il regarda la main de James, puis James, puis de nouveau la main.

– Eh bien… heu… Un au revoir. Je crois que c'est un au revoir.

– Alors au revoir. J'ai été… très… content de te… James chercha le terme approprié. Il ne trouva que « rencontrer »

– Oui, c'était… sympa.

Les mains se serrèrent timidement, gauchement. Et aucun ne bougea. Ils étaient mains jointes et regards fixes, empêtrés dans leurs émotions.

– Bon ! On ne va pas y passer des heures ! ronchonna le Serpentard. Et le voilà qui pousse James vers Orpheo.

Orpheo enserra aussitôt James, l'agrippa. Pendant quelques secondes, James resta totalement roide, ne fit pas un mouvement, comme effrayé et puis, avec beaucoup de précaution, il referma ses bras sur Orpheo. Son fils venu du futur. Il ne s'y ferait jamais. C'était vraiment absurde.

– Je compte sur toi, glissa James à l'oreille d'Orpheo.

Orpheo hocha la tête.

– Reste en vie, ajouta-t-il.

– Je vais essayer.

– Non. Tu ne dois pas essayer, tu dois réussir, tu dois rester en vie…

James s'interrompit. Furieusement, il essuya ses yeux. Tellement absurde.

– Tu dois rester en vie, reprit-il. Pour Lily et pour moi.

– Ça va encore durer longtemps ces démonstrations d'affection ? râla Silver Knight.

– Cesse d'être jaloux, Dragon ! le gronda Moïra. Tu ruines la magie du moment avec tes ondes négatives.

Silver Knight protesta vaguement.

– Si tout le monde est prêt… fit le professeur Dumbledore. Je crois qu'il est temps d'ouvrir ces portes. Professeur Torr, puisque vous êtes là et que vous faites, je présume, figure d'expert, peut-être voudriez-vous indiquer à nos deux élèves quelle est la marche à…

– Attendez !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Moïra.

– Qu'y a-t-il Miss Carolis ?

Moïra hésita un instant, son regard s'aventura du côté du professeur Torr qui lui sourit tranquillement.

– Miss Carolis ?

– Je voudrais partir avec eux…, annonça-t-elle finalement.

La déclaration de Moïra surprit tout le monde, à commencer par le professeur Dumbledore.

– Mais tu ne peux pas, bégaya Silver Knight. Ce n'est pas possible. Elle ne peut pas… Est-ce qu'elle peut ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, répondit le professeur Dumbledore.

Le directeur de Poudlard essaya de ramener la jeune Serpentard à la raison, pendant que les autres écoutaient sans rien dire. L'argumentaire du professeur Dumbledore était rendu difficile par la présence indiscrète de toutes ces oreilles avides d'informations. Comment convaincre Moïra de la folie de son entreprise sans éventer le secret des cousins Knight ? Dumbledore essayait de faire appel à la raison de la jeune fille, à son bon sens, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre, elle voyait dans ce voyage la chance pour elle d'échapper à l'emprise de sa mère.

– Je comprends qu'être la fille d'Adelhaidis n'est pas chose aisée, mais, Miss Carolis, votre place est ici à Poudlard et maintenant. Quand vous en sortirez vous serez une sorcière diplômée et autonome, vous aurez tout pouvoir sur votre vie.

Moïra secoua la tête.

– Je ne veux pas attendre d'être plus vieille et plus forte. C'est maintenant que j'ai besoin de m'échapper. Les Anamapas ont failli tomber dans les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère ne voit en moi qu'une potentielle promotion sociale. Mon père est fou et ne me reconnaît plus. Je déteste la quasi-totalité de mes camarades de classe et je méprise les quelques autres.

Chouette portrait de famille ! Il ne manquait que la méchante belle-sœur.

– Miss Carolis, je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas parce que votre situation n'est pas très heureuse que je peux vous autoriser à emprunter ces portes.

– Sauf que vous n'avez rien à autoriser, contra Moïra.

La brusquerie de la réponse démonta le professeur Dumbledore et estomaqua les autres.

– Miss Carolis… allait commencer le professeur Dumbledore, mais il fut interrompu par le professeur Torr.

– Monsieur le Directeur, si vous me le permettez, je crois que la demoiselle a pris une décision. Elle a fait un choix clair et net.

Le professeur Torr adressa un sourire bienveillant à son élève qui le lui rendit, soulagée d'avoir trouvé un allié.

– Professeur, je ne veux pas être comme Narcissa ou Irina, reprit Moïra d'un ton plus apaisé. Je ne veux pas être juste une fille qu'on marie pour grappiller un peu plus d'importance. Si vous ne me laissez pas partir, mon seul recours sera de m'enfuir.

– Très bien, céda le vieux sorcier. Vous devez toutefois être consciente que là-bas, si je puis dire, vous ne pourrez plus être ni Moïra Grindelwald, ni Carolis d'ailleurs. Cette jeune personne est morte. Pour tout le monde.

– Ce ne sont que des noms, je ne suis pas très attachée aux noms.

– Et vous comprenez que c'est un voyage à sens unique. Vous ne pourrez jamais revenir à votre vie d'avant.

– Techniquement, commença-t-elle, mais devant le regard de Dumbledore, elle s'arrêta. Oui, je comprends. Mais je ne compte pas revenir en arrière.

Avant de partir, il ne restait plus qu'une dernière formalité : actionner les portes de Rowena Serdaigle. Silver Knight se tourna vers son cousin et décréta que c'était le moment de lancer l'alohomora, mais le professeur Torr déclara que le rôle revenait en réalité au Serpentard. D'une certaine manière. Le professeur Torr demanda à Silver de traduire la mise en garde rédigée en runes. Il n'avait pas fini qu'Orpheo Knight et le professeur Torr, d'une même voix, récitèrent une incantation runique. Aussitôt, tout là-haut, deux rectangles s'illuminèrent dans les ténèbres de la volière.

– Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Orpheo Knight. Pourquoi j'ai prononcé cette formule ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle veut dire, ni d'où je la connais.

– Pour faire simple, il s'agit d'un réflexe conditionné, expliqua le professeur Torr. La formule de mise en garde, plus précisément la combinaison des trois derniers termes, déverrouille un accès de ta mémoire dans lequel on a très soigneusement caché la formule d'ouverture des Portes.

– Qui a caché cette formule dans ma mémoire ?

– Ta mère.

– Ma mère ?

Le regard d'Orpheo glissa vers Lily qui regardait avec attention le professeur Torr.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

– N'est-ce pas évident ?

– Pour qu'il retrouve toujours son chemin.

– Oui.

– Et vous ? demanda Peter. Pourquoi avez-vous la formule gravée dans votre mémoire ?

– Pour la même raison.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire, intervint Silver Knight, que si je n'avais pas lu la formule de mise en garde, il y a cinq mois…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase, effrayé par l'implication.

– Finalement, dit Orpheo, il semblerait que tout est arrivé par _ta_ faute.

– C'est un peu plus compliqué, intervint le professeur Torr.

– C'est le maître-mot de cette histoire, remarqua Sirius.

– Comment fait-on pour rentrer chez nous ? demanda Orpheo.

– Exactement comme pour l'aller : vous prenez la porte blanche. Le premier qui passe choisit le lieu d'arrivée. Il lui suffit juste d'y penser très fort.

– Et cette porte sert à… ? demanda Peter, mi-curieux mi-soupçonneux.

– N'est-ce pas évident, Mr Pettigrow ? À rejoindre l'école de magie de Nouvelle-Zélande. Il existe un réseau de portes qui permet de relier toutes les écoles magiques du monde. Ou presque. C'est certes moins pompeux et impressionnant qu'un carrosse volant ou qu'un bateau sous-marin, mais c'est rudement efficace.

– L'autre porte, à quoi sert-elle ?

– À voyager dans le temps, tout bêtement. Enfin je crois.

– On va arriver par le plafond également ? demanda Moïra le nez en l'air.

– Oui, répondit Silver Knight. La dernière fois, les Portes ont réapparu au même endroit.

– J'espère qu'un comité d'accueil est prévu, sinon l'arrivée risque d'être douloureuse.

– Effectivement, remarqua le professeur Dumbledore. Je rédigerai un mémo.

Le professeur Dumbledore plaça chacun des trois voyageurs sur une dalle et d'un coup de baguette magique, les voilà tous les trois dans les airs ! Ils s'élevèrent doucement vers le plafond. À mi-chemin, le professeur les plaça en ordre : Orpheo en tête, suivi de Moïra puis de Silver. Les portes brillaient avec violence et des effluves de magie s'échappaient et invitaient les voyageurs à les rejoindre encore plus vite. James sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille. C'était Lily. « Au revoir ! » cria-t-on de toutes parts, des mains s'agitèrent. James noua son bras autour des épaules de Lilly. Il y eut un éclat de lumière quand Orpheo passa le premier sous l'arche. Puis ce fut Moïra et enfin Silver. Et la lumière des Portes s'affaiblit jusqu'à disparaître. Ils fixèrent longtemps un plafond qui se devinait à peine dans la pénombre.

– Où sont les Portes ? demanda Sirius.

– Quelque part sur un mur du château ou un plafond ou un sol…, répondit distraitement le professeur Torr. Pour le moment, hors d'atteinte de la curiosité de petits Gryffondor aventureux.

Puis peu à peu et les uns après les autres, ils quittèrent la volière. Lily déposa un baiser sur la joue de James et s'échappa. Il ne resta plus que James et Sirius.

– C'est ton fils, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qui ?

– Orpheo.

– Ne dis pas de sottise ! Comment pourrait-il être mon fils ? Il a mon âge !

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot ! Ces portes sont un portail temporel. Ils ne rentrent pas en Nouvelle-Zélande, ils retournent dans le futur. Ou le présent, question de relativité.

– C'est absurde !

James tenta de rire mais même à ses oreilles cela ne semblait guère convaincant.

– Un peu, oui, admit Sirius. Et pourtant c'est l'explication la plus sensée, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux

– Peut-être…, concéda James.

– Sûr ! corrigea Sirius.

Il y eut un silence puis Sirius demanda : « Qu'est-ce que ton fils fait avec le fils Malfoy ? »

– Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

oOo

Albus Dumbledore a beau convoquer tous les événements vaguement importants, il ne parvient pas à élucider le mystère de la croix rouge sur son calendrier.

– Ce n'est pas encore l'anniversaire de mon frère. Mon rendez-vous chez le Médicomage est prévu pour dans un mois. Ce n'est pas non plus la date d'anniversaire de ma grande-tante Léontine.

– Votre grande-tante était française ? demande le professeur McGongall entre deux bouchées de macaron à la violette.

– Juste de prénom, marmonne le professeur Dumbledore. Il cherche, remue, dépoussière, suppose et conjecture… en vain. Sa mémoire le trahit.

– Peut-être avez-vous adjoint un mémo, suggère le professeur McGonagall par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

L'idée est bonne. Le directeur de Poudlard effleure la croix rouge du bout de sa baguette. Une petite étiquette apparaît. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approche du calendrier. Il a le nez presque collé contre le papier jauni par le temps et lit : '_Réceptionner trois transtemporels dans la volière_'

– Alors ? demande le professeur McGonagall. Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

– Trois transtemporels ? répète le professeur Dumbledore, un peu désemparé. Trois…

Brusquement, cela lui revient.

– Par le sourcil du cyclope ! s'exclame-t-il. Excusez-moi, Minerva. Buvez votre thé sans m'attendre, lance-t-il à la cantonade alors qu'il traverse son bureau à grands pas.

Sur le mur en face de son bureau, des veines de magies dessinent une arche : une porte mise à la disposition des directeurs de Poudlard pour pouvoir être en un rien de temps aux quatre coins de son école. Le professeur Dumbledore effleure l'arche de sa baguette et ordonne : « La Volière ! »

Le pouvoir de la porte se réveille, les veines de magie s'illuminent de mauve et un passage s'ouvre dans le mur de pierre. En dépit de toute logique spatiale, de l'autre côté de la porte se trouve la volière de l'école.

– Il n'y a pas à dire, commente le professeur McGonagall, Rowena Serdaigle avait vraiment un faible pour les portes.

– Elle était surtout une architecte absolument géniale, corrige le professeur Dumbledore avant de s'engager dans le passage.

Le premier réflexe du professeur Dumbledore est de regarder le sol et il est soulagé de constater qu'il n'est souillé que par les déjections des oiseaux et non par les corps désarticulés et éclatés de ses élèves. Il lève les yeux et aperçoit les Portes Jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle qui s'illuminent doucement.

– Juste à temps !

.

.

.

* * *

Épilogue

* * *

.

– Là-dessus, Sirius Black se tourne vers moi et me déclare d'une voix d'aspirateur asthmatique : "je suis ton père", raconte Seamus. Moi, je hurle, évidemment.

– Évidemment, reprend Dean toutes mirettes écarquillées et oreilles tendues.

– Harry n'est toujours pas levé ? demande Neville.

– Il s'est couché tard, répond Dean.

– Mais si on le laisse dormir plus longtemps, il va rater le petit-déjeuner…

– Bien vu !

Quelque chose de lourd s'écrase dans un bruit sourd contre les épaisses tentures rouges et ors du lit de Harry.

– T'es obligé de balancer une chaussure ?! s'exclame Neville indigné. Imagine si tu l'avais frappé ?

– Arrête de t'inquiéter, il en faut un peu plus pour abîmer le Survivant, soupire Seamus.

Harry entrouvre les tentures qui bouchent son champ de vision. Lentement, paresseusement, il s'assied, baille, s'étire, se gratte la tête, les yeux, la nuque. Le sommeil traîne encore un peu son emprise sur son corps et son esprit.

– Alors, ça s'est passé comment ta retenue avec Malfoy ? demande Seamus.

– J'ai survécu, répond Harry entre deux bâillements.

– Comment ça se fait que tu sois rentré aussi tard ? Tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs ? demande Ron qui sort de la salle d'eau. Ses cheveux gorgés d'eau gouttent sur ses vêtements.

– Quelque chose comme ça, répond distraitement Harry.

Après être tombés sans douleur dans la volière en septembre 1995, le professeur Dumbledore les a conduits dans son bureau. Ils ont longuement discuté formalités, détails et couvertures. Vers deux heures du matin, Harry et Malfoy ont regagné leurs dortoirs respectifs. Seule Moïra est restée en compagnie du directeur de Poudlard, afin de préparer la rentrée d'une nouvelle élève transférée au dernier moment d'une école encore à déterminer.

Malgré sa fatigue, Harry n'avait pu s'endormir immédiatement. Il était resté jusqu'au petit matin à étudier à la bougie le contenu du sac que Lily –sa mère– lui avait remis : des photos, des petits mots échangés, un oreiller, une boule de cristal, un costume, des petits objets fantaisistes… Un véritable trésor. Et puis il y avait le gros bâton –un bourdon– que James –son père– lui avait confié. Harry avait longtemps réfléchi aux implications de ce geste et aux interminables "et si" qu'il entraînait. Et si James –son père– l'avait gardé, peut-être aurait-il pu s'en servir pour défaire Voldemort et peut-être ne serait-il pas mort et peut-être… Et si… Harry s'était endormi entre bonheur et tristesse.

– Par le chat de la Mère Michelle, un Œil-de-Lynx modèle réduit ! C'est à toi ? demande Seamus, apercevant sur la table de nuit ce que Harry a pris pour une petite boule de cristal.

– Tu sais ce que c'est ?

– Bien sûr ! Mais ce modèle remonte à Mathusalem ! Tu permets ?

Seamus n'attend pas que Harry permette, il s'empare de l'objet et le manipule en tous sens.

– 'Modèle Alphastar !' lit-il sur le socle de l'artefact. Ça date au moins de…

Il cherche.

– 1975, dit Harry.

– Oui, c'est ça. Un véritable _collector_ ! Ça vaut une fortune maintenant. Où as-tu eu ça ?

– On me l'a donné. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

– Tu ne sais pas ?

– Puisque je te le demande !

– C'est un genre de caméra, explique Seamus. Pour sorcier.

– Caméra ? relève Ron, c'est le truc qui sert à mettre les gens dans cette boîte… ? Comment ça s'appelle déjà… ? Tévision ? Té… ? Tévélision ?

Il claque des doigts pour l'aider à trouver le mot moldu qui se défile et se contorsionne dans son esprit.

– _Télévision_ ! soupire Dean.

Seamus manipule avec dextérité l' Œil-de-Lynx, donne des coups de baguette précis sur sa surface translucide.

– Il y a plusieurs films enregistrés. Douze, exactement.

Seamus tend la boule à l'intérieur de laquelle Harry aperçoit une dizaine de petits rectangles, grands comme des timbres-poste, dans lesquels des tous petits gens s'agitent.

– On ne voit rien, se désole-t-il.

– Il faut que tu sélectionnes un enregistrement, sourit Seamus. Là on est dans le sommaire. Lequel veux-tu voir ?

– Le premier.

Seamus donne un coup de baguette et aussitôt les onze autres petits cadres disparaissent tandis que le premier enregistrement s'élargit jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace disponible à l'intérieur de la sphère.

– Tu peux changer l'angle, isoler, agrandir, rétrécir… explique Seamus, mais Harry n'écoute plus. L'air vient de se bloquer et son estomac de se nouer. Là, dans la sphère, ce sont James et Lily –ses parents–, Remus et Sirius…

Il prend le globe dans ses mains. Le son est trop bas, il n'entend rien, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ils sont là, ils bougent, ils rient, ils sont vivants, insouciants, heureux. C'est Noël, ils ouvrent les cadeaux. Ils sont déçus, heureux.

– Qui est-ce ? demanda Seamus qui se penche sur l'Œil-de-Lynx.

– Ma famille, répond Harry.

Il ne reconnaît pas sa voix, étranglée par l'émotion. Un lourd silence tombe dans la chambre, mais Harry s'en moque. Il est avec ses parents et c'est réel. Ça a réellement existé. Ce n'est pas une illusion, ce n'est pas un reflet de ce que son cœur désire de toutes ses forces.

Il s'essuie maladroitement les yeux, tandis que ses camarades regardent ailleurs. Il aimerait voir et revoir les autres enregistrements tout de suite, mais il n'a pas le temps, il doit se préparer. Et peut-être qu'il veut aussi repousser l'échéance.

Dean rappelle que Seamus n'a pas fini de raconter son rêve et qu'il aimerait bien en connaître la fin.

– Sirius Black me révèle donc qu'il est mon père et c'est alors que je m'aperçois que mon sabre-laser est en fait un tournevis sonique, raconte Seamus enthousiaste.

– De mieux en mieux ! s'exclame Dean également gagné par l'excitation.

Et les trois autres de se regarder avec perplexité.

– Et après ? demande Dean.

– Après je me mets à regarder _X-Files_ avec Black et il m'explique que les Détraqueurs ont une peur phobique des poules rousses.

– Et je crois que la morale de l'histoire est que tu regardes trop la télé, rit Dean.

– Je me demande si c'est un rêve prémonitoire.

– Ne rêve pas, mec ! Tu ne verras jamais l'intérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S..

– Ex-faille ? Tardis ? Tournevis-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi ? répète maladroitement Ron. Vous me parlez Troll !

– Pour ma part, intervient Neville, j'ai juste retenu que tu étais le fils de Black, ce qui représente le summum de la terreur !

– Mais non ! J'ai juste regardé la trilogie il y a deux jours.

– La trilogie ? Quelle trilogie ?

Seamus et Dean s'entreregardent, désespérés, et en appellent aux grands panthéons (Saint Lucas, Master Whedon, Spielberg-tout-puissant et le divin fils John McClane) et à leurs saintes reliques (la Super Nintendo®, D&D, la télécommande universelle et le ketchup).

– Plaisanterie mise à part, il n'est pas normal que vous soyez aussi ignorants !

– Ehoh ! Je te rappelle nous sommes des sorciers, pas des moldus, fait Ron.

– Et alors ? Ça ne vous dispense pas de vous cultiver, au contraire même ! Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, la population moldue occupe tout de même quatre-vingt-dix-neuf virgule soixante-dix-sept pour cent de la planète, rappelle un peu sèchement Dean. Se couper du monde moldu est le chemin vers l'obscurantisme et le ségrégationnisme.

– Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? tente d'apaiser Ron.

– Demande à Diggory si j'exagère ! réplique froidement Dean.

Le nom est un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel bleu estival. 1995 se rappelle de toutes ses forces à Harry. 1995… Cédric Diggory est mort et Voldemort est de retour. Une nouvelle guerre est sur le point de débuter.

Harry s'est préparé dans un silence gêné, mais dans le couloir, alors que les cinq garçons avancent d'un même pas, la conversation reprend. Ils racontent leurs rêves, imitent Trelawney et sa voix inspirée et prédisent catastrophes et drames à cause d'une petite cuiller verte, d'un ballon carré ou d'un balai à hélices.

– Et toi Harry ? Raconte-nous ton dernier rêve "prémonitoire", dit Ron entre deux éclats de rire.

– J'ai rêvé que j'allais à Poudlard en même temps que mes parents.

– Tes rêves prémonitoires ont un peu de retard, Potter.

Les accents traînants trahissent sans l'ombre d'un doute l'identité de l'auteur du commentaire. Les Gryffondor se retournent d'un même mouvement, déjà prêts à mordre. Ron, poings serrés et regard acéré, veut répondre, mais Harry le devance :

– Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on appelle ça un rêve "postmonitoire".

Malfoy sourit rapidement, Harry hoche la tête et les Serpentard passent devant les Gryffondor. Compagnons de Harry et de Malfoy échangent un regard incrédule et apeuré aussi. Est-ce là le premier signe annonciateur de l'Apocalypse ?

– Je suis passé de l'autre-côté du miroir, ou quoi ?

– C'était bizarre, non ? Ce qui vient de se passer là, maintenant, tout suite, c'était bizarre, non ?

– Totalement ! Depuis quand tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ?

– Harry, que s'est-il réellement passé pendant cette punition ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je suis ton meilleur ami !

Harry ne répond à aucune question, il avance vers la grande-salle, mi-amusé, mi-pensif. Il se souvient de sa version future qui évoque Malfoy en l'appelant par son prénom. Il repense à la conversation qu'il a eue avec Malfoy pendant qu'ils attendaient Dumbledore. Il n'oublie pas que c'est le Serpentard qui a poussé James dans ses bras (sous couvert d'ironie, certes). Un cerveau et une conscience serait-il finalement poussé à Malfoy pendant ces cinq mois dans le passé ?

Les Gryffondor s'assoient à leur table. La Grande-Salle est en pleine effervescence : il court le bruit que deux nouvelles élèves vont être réparties.

– Vraiment ? s'exclame Seamus, enthousiaste. Des nouvelles têtes ! J'espère qu'elles sont mignonnes.

Harry jette un coup d'œil du côté des Serpentard. Malfoy a obligé Crabbe a laissé sa place et il défend maintenant cette place vide convoitée par Parkinson. Il lui aurait peut-être même poussé un cœur.

Le professeur Dumbledore réclame le calme et annonce qu'effectivement, comme la rumeur le prétend, deux nouvelles étudiantes sont arrivées cette nuit.

– Ces demoiselles viennent d'horizons différents, l'une étant originaire de France et l'autre de Nouvelle-Zélande.

Les chuchotements reprennent. On commente, on suppose et on suppute. Le professeur McGonagall entre dans la Grande-Salle. Elle a le Choixpeau dans les bras et est suivie par deux adolescentes. Moïra marche en tête. Elle ne peut contenir un petit sourire amusé. Quand elle arrive à hauteur de Harry, elle lui adresse un petit clin d'œil.

– Elle t'a fait un signe ! s'exclame Ron. Tu la connais ?

– Je l'ai croisée dans les couloirs hier soir, improvise Harry.

La seconde est une grande fille exsangue. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont ramenés en une natte impeccablement serrée. Ses yeux bleu glace sont étrécis par les verres de ses lunettes de myopes, aussi épais que des hublots. Elle avance la tête haute et le pas cadencé, on dirait presque qu'elle défile.

– Ces deux charmantes jeunes-filles intègreront la classe de cinquième année. Professeur McGonagall, je vous prie…

Le professeur de Métamorphoses place le Choixpeau sur son tabouret à trois pieds, puis recule. Harry perçoit le bruit de déchirure caractéristique et aussitôt le chant du Choixpeau s'élève sous les poutres de la Grande-Salle de Poudlard.

_Pour la première fois depuis vingt années,_

_Je m'en souviens bien, mon office est doublé._

_Approchez petites demoiselles !_

_Je ne suis pas fait de dentelles,_

_Je ne sais mettre un regard en valeur_

_Mais je ne fais jamais erreur._

_Je lis dans les cœurs et les esprits_

_Et parmi les quatre Maisons je fais le tri._

_Serpentard aime les ambitieux_

_Serdaigle s'occupe des studieux,_

_Gryffondor valorise la force de cœur_

_Et Poufsouffle accueille en sa demeure_

_Tous les avenirs indécis, tous les possibles._

_Aucune Maison ne doit être jamais prise pour cible,_

_Car, reprenez ce refrain en chœur,_

_Chacune a sa valeur, chacune a sa grandeur._

_Avancez petites demoiselles_

_Qu'enfin je vous révèle_

_La couleur de votre bannière_

_Pour une année entière._

Une fois la chanson finie, le professeur McGonagall sort de sa manche un parchemin et d'une voix claire et forte appelle la première étudiante :

– Moïra Grindelis !

Moïra pose le chapeau sur sa tête et il ne faut pas longtemps pour décider l'artéfact magique d'envoyer la jeune-fille à Serpentard. Comme c'est étonnant !

Seamus est un peu déçu, Ron observe avec suspicion la nouvelle prendre place à côté d'un Malfoy presque rayonnant.

– Aurora Lagarde ! appelle le professeur McGonagall.

La seconde jeune-fille prend place sur le tabouret et se coiffe du chapeau.

– Gryffondor ! déclare le Choixpeau.

– Oh ! La poisse ! marmonne Ginny, assise à côté de Harry. Je suis sûre que cette fille va être une véritable plaie.

– À croire que nous sommes poursuivis par les Françaises, commente George entre deux bouchées de porridge.

– Tu sais que Bill et Fleur s'entendent _très_ bien, ricane Fred.

– Sauf que celle-là est _beaucoup_ moins jolie, marmonne Ron.

– Elle a surtout l'air moyennement aimable, déclare Harry.

Il n'ose croire qu'il s'agit de la même Aurora dont l'autre lui est amoureux. Franchement ? Comparée à Cho, y a pas photo ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui prendre ?

– C'est une caractéristique française ! certifie Ginny en découpant furieusement sa tranche de bacon. Ils sont désagréables par nature.

– Ginny et Fleur ont passé toute une partie de l'été à se disputer sous couvert de mots polis et de sourires.

– Je la déteste !

Ginny a la fourchette menaçante et son regard jette des éclairs de haine.

– Tel que c'est parti, elle pourrait bien entrer dans la famille.

– Oh tu parles ! Bill n'a jamais été capable de garder une fille plus de trois mois.

– Il l'a présentée à maman ! souligne George.

– Et zut !

Et Ginny s'acharne avec plus de fureur sur sa tranche de bacon. Aurora Lagarde s'assoit près de Neville. Elle tressaille quand assiette, verre et couverts apparaissent magiquement devant elle. Elle regarde la nourriture sans oser se servir. Suspicion ou gêne ? Difficile à dire. Remarquant son embarras, Neville l'invite à se servir. Elle le regarde sans rien répondre. La langue fait visiblement barrière. Neville attrape donc un plat et le lui tend. Elle articule un maladroit "merci". Neville lui sourit gentiment puis se présente en lui tendant la main. Il présente ensuite tous ses nouveaux camarades.

– Et puis bien sûr, finit Neville, Harry Potter.

Harry esquisse un rapide signe de la main et replonge le nez dans son bol. Introduit de cette manière, il a l'impression d'être le monument incontournable d'une expédition touristique de premier prix. « Et pour finir, voici Big Ben. »

Le regard bleu glacé se pose sur Harry.

– _The Boy Who Lived_ ? demande-t-elle, distraitement.

Neville cligne des yeux.

– Pardon ?

– _I'm a bit disappointed. I was expecting something better…_

On la regarde un peu surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Personne ne sait et on ne peut s'interroger davantage car le professeur Dumbledore annonce qu'il a encore quelqu'un à présenter. Un collègue et un ami : le professeur Alcor Cetus.

Un sorcier à la mèche blanche et folle se lève. Il n'est pas grand, un peu voûté, pas très épais non plus, rien de très imposant en somme.

– T'as vu la touche ? ricane Ron.

Harry ne voit que ça. Comment ce vieux sorcier qui sourit benoîtement aux anges saurait leur enseigner quoique ce soit en art du combat ? Ses lorgnons lui écarquillent les yeux lui conférant un air perpétuellement ahuri. Certes, il a fière allure dans son beau costume vert d'eau ourlé d'or et sa chemise à jabot de dentelles, mais il n'a rien d'un combattant.

– J'ai entendu dire que les Duellistes siégeaient à vie, chuchote Fred.

– Eh bien, il devrait songer à prévoir une clause de péremption, réplique George.

– Moi, j'ai surtout remarqué l'attirail qu'il porte à la ceinture, souffle Neville, impressionné.

Tous baissent le regard et découvrent alors les deux épées, le poignard, le pistolet et la baguette que le Duelliste arbore avec désinvolture.

– Il compte prendre d'assaut un galion le vieux ? s'exclame Seamus, presque un peu trop fort. Les paroles irrespectueuses ne devraient pas porter jusqu'à la table des professeurs, pourtant Seamus les a à peine prononcées qu'Alcor Cetus tourne brusquement la tête dans sa direction. Pendant quelques horribles secondes, le regard du vieux sorcier n'a plus rien de benêt, puis son sourire s'agrandit jusqu'à découvrir une canine en or. Seamus déglutit difficilement et se ratatine sur sa chaise.

– C'est un véritable honneur d'accueillir le professeur Cetus en notre école. Il est une des quinze Lames de la Guilde d'Artemis et, en ces temps difficiles, il a accepté de partager un peu de ses précieuses connaissances. Vous constaterez donc à réception de votre emploi du temps que toutes les classes se sont vues ajouter une matière obligatoire : Duels. Je vous prie de croire que cela ne s'approche en rien de ce que vous avez pu voir au cours du club de Duels qui avait été temporairement ouvert il y a de cela trois ans.

Quelques rires et commentaires parcourent les quatre tables d'élèves. Le professeur Dumbledore ramène le calme d'un mouvement de mains.

– Bien que le Duel ne soit pas dans la culture magique britannique, je compte sur votre ouverture d'esprit, votre enthousiasme mais également votre bon sens pour vous intéresser et vous investir pleinement dans cette nouvelle matière. Son coefficient sera d'ailleurs à la hauteur de l'importance que le corps professoral lui accorde. Si cela peut vous rassurer ou vous encourager, j'ai souvenir qu'il y a vingt ans de cela, alors que les temps n'étaient guère plus réjouissants, nous avions ouvert un cours de Duels qui avait reçu un très bon accueil parmi vos anciens. Cela étant dit, j'appelle tous les préfets à venir récupérer auprès de leurs chefs de Maison les emplois du temps. J'aimerais également que Miss Lagarde vienne afin que l'on puisse régler ce problème de langue, la potion de Babel étant fin prête.

Lavande remarque qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, il y a vingt ans. Parvati suggère de mener une enquête. Elles pourraient faire une séance de spiritisme pour convoquer les esprits défunts ! Hermione les avise qu'il y a vingt ans, leurs parents étaient probablement à Poudlard, qu'il leur suffit donc d'écrire chez elles. « Et laissez les morts en paix ! » Lavande veut répliquer mais elle est interrompue par l'arrivée du courrier.

Harry qui n'attend aucune lettre, ni aucune commande, n'accorde que peu d'attention à cet événement. Il préfère écouter les jumeaux parler de l'avancée de leurs travaux. Il n'attache pas non plus beaucoup d'importance au hibou gris qui se pose devant lui. Sûrement une erreur d'aiguillage. Dans quelques secondes, l'oiseau va repartir. Mais l'oiseau reste et le voilà même qui commence à tirer les cheveux de Harry pour attirer son attention.

– D'accord ! D'accord ! dit-il tout en repoussant le volatile loin de son visage. Je m'occupe de toi.

Le hibou a déposé sur la table un épais et lourd paquet. D'un coup de couteau, Harry défait les liens, puis déchire le papier brun. Un livre et une lettre. Il regarde les deux alternativement, indécis, étonné et peut-être un peu suspicieux aussi. Il se décide pour la lettre.

_Harry, _

_On est enfin le 3 septembre 1995._

_J'ai bien cru que cette date n'adviendrait jamais. J'ai également craint que l'un de nous deux ne soit plus de ce monde… D'après ce que je lis et ce qu'on m'en dit, tu as la funeste manie de te retrouver dans des situations un peu plus incommodes chaque année… Il y a de cela quatorze ans, j'ai reçu la mission de te remettre ce volume à cette date précise. Je peux enfin m'en acquitter. _

_Je saisis l'occasion que m'offre cette lettre pour te faire une proposition. Libre à toi de la refuser ou de l'accepter. _

_Il semblerait, malgré tous nos efforts, que le passé nous rattrape ces derniers temps. On pensait que toutes les douleurs et les pertes endurées il y a quatorze ans ne remonteraient jamais à la surface. On pensait que les morts reposeraient, que les blessures cicatriseraient et que le temps passerait et atténuerait tout. On pensait… On rêvait surtout, on voulait y croire ! Nous étions stupides ! Et nous voilà maintenant forcés de nous souvenir ! Quitte à se remémorer, autant raconter ce qui s'est passé, autant partager son expérience. J'en arrive à ma proposition : accepterais-tu de passer quelques jours à la maison ? J'ai bien connu tes parents et je les ai beaucoup aimés. Si tu voulais, je pourrais te parler d'eux, répondre aux questions que tu te poses peut-être. J'aimerais aussi te connaître, Harry. À toi de voir…_

_NB : je fais les meilleurs gâteaux au fromage blanc. _

L'émotion frappe Harry au ventre sans prévenir. Surprise, curiosité, trouble, douleur et espoir s'enroulent et se nouent au beau milieu de ses entrailles. Ses mains tremblent un peu et sa gorge gratte. Il inspire profondément. Une fois.

– Ça va ? lui demande Ron.

Deux fois.

– Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Trois fois.

– C'est bizarre, dit une voix. On dirait mon hibou. Angelot ?

Le hibou hulule et d'un coup d'aile s'en va rejoindre la voix.

– Mais c'est Angelot ! C'est lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Potter, qu'est-ce que…

Harry n'écoute pas, il relit la lettre et puis son regard tombe sur la signature qu'il avait jusque là mise de côté.

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Lynn…_

– … Finnigan ? lit Harry, interloqué.

– Oui ! fait Seamus. Je t'appelle depuis deux minutes ! Qu'est-ce que mon hibou fait de ton côté ?

– Ton hibou ? répète Harry.

– C'est surtout celui de ma mère, admet Seamus, mais…

– Lynn Finnigan ?

– Oui. Ma mère. Lynn Finnigan, répète Seamus comme s'il s'adressait à interlocuteur un peu déficient. De son nom complet : Lynn Andrea Finnigan, née Amberson. Ma mère. Son hibou.

– Elle m'a envoyé un paquet.

– Bravo, la mère ! Elle m'écrit à peine une lettre pour mon anniversaire, mais toi, tu as le droit à un paquet. Génial ! grommelle-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un livre.

– Bon ça va, je n'ai pas trop de regret.

– Pourquoi Mrs Finnigan t'envoie un livre ? s'étonne Hermione. Quelque chose qu'elle t'a promis ?

– Pas à moi, il semblerait.

– Ouvre-le ! fait Ron qui s'impatiente comme s'il s'agissait de son propre paquet.

– Eh ! fait Seamus, laissez-moi une place, je veux savoir ce que ma mère offre à un gars qui n'est PAS son fils.

On s'est amassé derrière Harry tandis qu'il soulève, un peu hésitant, la couverture en cuir.

– C'est un journal, déclare-t-il, après avoir lu l'en-tête sur la page de garde.

– Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te méfier, souffle Ginny, inquiète.

Harry atteint la première page.

_Samedi, 20 décembre 1975_

_Je n'ai jamais été capable jusque là de tenir plus de trois jours un journal. Trop fastidieux et au nom de quelle utilité ?_

La respiration se bloque, la tête tourne. Cette écriture… Cette écriture. Harry pense qu'il va se sentir mal.

– Harry ?

Hermione lui serre le bras.

– Harry ? Ça va ? Tu m'entends ?

– Je vous avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas le lire ! Je vous l'avais dit !

Quelqu'un veut lui retirer le volume des mains, mais Harry l'agrippe.

– NON ! crie-t-il avec rage.

Tous font un mouvement de recul et le regardent interloqués. Effrayés aussi.

– Non, dit-il d'une voix plus calme. Il n'y a aucun danger…

– Harry, tente Hermione, tu sais…

– Il s'agit du journal de ma mère.

Ils hochent la tête et se rassoient en silence.

Harry a l'impression qu'il va perdre pieds. Pendant près de quatorze ans, on ne lui a jamais révélé des informations qu'au compte-goutte sur lui, ses parents, sa famille. _Ne pose pas de questions_ ! L'ordre est tellement inscrit dans son inconscient (et probablement dans son conscient également) que même maintenant, alors qu'il a toute liberté de parole, il n'ose pas, il ne peut pas poser toutes les questions. La faim est devenue tolérable, pire : un état normal. Il ne sent plus les chaînes, son psychisme les a intégrées, les reconnaît comme siennes. Et voilà brusquement qu'il est saturé d'informations, de souvenirs… C'est trop ! Beaucoup trop…

– Harry ? murmure Hermione, comme s'il n'était qu'une pauvre chose qui menace à tout instant de s'effondrer.

– Je vais bien, fait Harry. Et il est heureux de constater que ce n'est pas réellement un mensonge. Harry serre le journal de sa mère contre sa poitrine. Ça tambourine là-dedans !

Les Gryffondor escortent Aurora Lagarde dans les couloirs pour une visite des lieux orchestrée par Neville. Hermione grommelle que c'est une perte de temps. Lavande et Parvati submergent Aurora de leur babillage : « – Comment est-ce la France ?, – Tu es déjà allé à Paris ?, – Quelle est la mode en ce moment ?, – Que penses-tu de Fleur Delacour ?, – Comment sont les garçons en France ? »…

– Si elles ne se taisent pas très vite, je leur fais pousser des furoncles dans la gorge !, marmonne Hermione.

Un peu derrière, Seamus se plaint de sa mère à Dean :

– Finalement, Sirius Black comme Darth Papa c'est Bisounoursland à côté, maugrée-t-il.

Ron aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur cette retenue avec Malfoy. Harry ne dit rien. Son esprit vagabonde, tente de trier, d'intégrer, de rassembler… Une main se pose sur son épaule et le ramène ici et maintenant. Il se retourne, c'est Moïra nouvellement Grindelis.

– Rogue, prof ? fait-elle avec enthousiasme. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi hâte de ma vie d'être en cours de potions.

Elle se fend d'un sourire extatique et double Harry. Elle interrompt Lavande et Parvati sans la moindre gêne et entame une conversation avec Aurora, qui l'accueille avec soulagement.

– Elle est complètement tarée cette fille ! s'exclame Ron, les yeux ronds.

Harry sourit à son tour. Les prochains cours de potions promettent d'être mémorables. Et aussi choquant que cela puisse être, il est impatient d'y être. Il imagine déjà...

Le passé peut encore attendre un peu.

* * *

**FIN...**

* * *

1) Les cinq mois dont Harry ne se souvient pas + les deux mois de grandes vacances.

2) « Roudoudou ». James l'entend prononcer par le professeur Torr dans le chapitre 17a.


	27. Bonus 1

**Titre **: _Les Portes :_ « la sorcière de Cork et l'évadé d'Azkaban »**  
Fandom** : Harry Potter**  
Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent.**  
Continuité** : été 93 (je rappelle que, dans cet univers, tout ce qui a été révélé au-delà du tome 4 n'existe pas)**  
Personnages** : Sirius Black, Lynn Finnigan (mère de Seamus Finnigan), apparition de Remus Lupin.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Résumé** : Le chien mort sur le paillasson, c'était le pompon. La cerise sur le gâteau. Le couronnement magistral d'une abominable journée. De quoi se tourner avec ferveur vers les cieux et demandez : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi, Hécate ? Pourquoi ? »

**Rappel **:  
- Constantin est le frère jumeau de Lynn. Il a été tué en 75 (ch2 des _Portes_)  
- Les Ondes Silencieuses est la demeure des Black.  
- Pâris Black est le père de Sirius.

**NOTE **: il existe une version illustrée par Jo' (Jo-Yumegari) de ce texte !! Vous pouvez la lire sur mon livejournal (blog) d'écriture. L'adresse est indiquée sur mon profil.

Ce texte est en gestation depuis _très_ longtemps, il a été écrit, réécrit et remanié un nombre de fois inavouables. J'ai été aidée dans cette tâche par Jo qui a écouté (lu) mes plaintes et m'a octroyée conseils et critiques. Je remercie également Alixe, Kpou et Lucile pour leur participation à un mini brainstorming.

* * *

_Les Portes :_

« La sorcière de Cork et l'évadé d'Azkaban »

-o-

La journée avait été particulièrement éprouvante… Surcharge de travail, supérieurs tyranniques, patients irresponsables, supermarchés sur-bondés, embouteillages… Heureusement, la journée touchait à sa fin…

Mrs Finnigan ferma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pieds, déposa les sacs lourds de provisions sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine de la salle de séjour et se laissa, enfin, tomber sur un haut tabouret de bar. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire au désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. La vaisselle sale s'entassait dans l'évier, la nourriture avait grillé sur les plaques, maculait le mur et même le plafond. La salle de séjour n'avait pas été épargnée. Sur la table basse du salon et tout autour de la télé s'étalaient en corolle des miettes de chips, des emballages de bonbon, des bouteilles soda vides. Il y en avait d'ailleurs une qui avait été renversée sur le divan et le tapis. Une serviette trempée achevait de sécher sur l'accoudoir du canapé en cuir. Une partie de Cluedo avait été abandonnée et un carton de comics oublié. Mrs Finnigan soupira et piocha dans un des sacs une bouteille de soda. Elle prononça un sort de rafraîchissement et but au goulot.

… Ou peut-être pas.

Mrs Finnigan remarqua, collés sur la porte du réfrigérateur, plusieurs post-it de couleur. Elle but une nouvelle gorgée de soda et tendit le bras. Elle joua un peu avec la gravité et atteignit finalement les petits papiers multicolores. Elle les posa sur le bar, devant elle, but une autre gorgée et, machinalement, claqua des doigts en marmonnant : « Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious ».

Balais, chiffons, serpillières et éponges sortirent de leur placard et se déployèrent en rang bien ordonné. Les provisions gagnèrent sagement leurs placards, pendant que les assiettes passaient docilement sous le jet d'eau et étaient réceptionnées par des torchons (propres). Les bouteilles vides, sachets éventrés et paquets délaissés, quant à eux, trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la poubelle qui ne s'emplissait jamais, pendant que les vêtements, à la file indienne, se dirigeaient vers le sac de linge sale dans la salle de bain. Mrs Finnigan étala consciencieusement les post-it, selon l'ordre de l'arc-en ciel.

Rouge : _Papa a loupé son avion. S'est trompé dans les horaires. Rentrera demain_, l'avertissait Seamus.

Elle lui avait pourtant dit de vérifier auprès de la compagnie !

Orange :_ Avec Dean, Mark, Edward et toute la bande, on va camper ce soir sur la colline. Paraît qu'il y aura des étoiles filantes_.

_Voir les étoiles filantes_ ? C'est comme ça qu'on disait maintenant ? Mrs Finnigan secoua la tête, sourire amusé en coin. Elle recevrait probablement un coup de fil acerbe de Mr Feldstein, propriétaire légitime du pré où les ados de la région aimaient compter fleurette. Mieux qu'un chaperon… ou qu'un spytilège.

Jaune : Mrs _Jones a téléphoné : voudrait organiser une séance de spiritisme le WE prochain_.

Seamus avait ponctué ce message d'un petit bonhomme qui levait les yeux au ciel.

Mrs Finnigan se pencha pour saisir son sac à main qu'elle avait abandonné sur le sol et en extirpa son agenda. Week-end prochain ? Week-end prochain ?… Elle avait le marché tout samedi et une séance prévue avec Mr Locke le soir. Le lendemain : une maison hantée qui n'était probablement qu'une mystification. Mrs Finnigan se passa la main dans les cheveux, cherchant à évaluer si elle ne serait pas trop fatiguée pour organiser une séance de spiritisme deux soirs de suite. Surtout qu'elle était de garde à cinq heures lundi matin. Non, ce n'était pas sérieux ! Elle appellerait Mrs Jones et lui proposerait une autre date. Mrs Finnigan était dévouée à son rôle de Sorcière de Cork, mais pas au dépend de sa santé, surtout qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une urgence.

Vert :_ Grand-mère a appelé : Darcy serait en réalité un démon_.

Mrs Finnigan résista à l'envie de téléphoner sur-le-champ à sa belle-mère, Mrs Finnigan Mère, grande douairière pleine d'aigreur et de hargne – Duane risquait de ne pas apprécier qu'elle traite sa mère de harpie. Mais de quel droit cette harpie traitait sa fille de démon ? De quel droit ?! Par Hécate !

Un verre éclata en morceaux, une assiette se fendit. Serpillières, éponges et torchons récurèrent avec plus de vigueur. Les balais et les plumeaux s'affairèrent avec davantage d'énergie pour atteindre les coins et recoins de la pièce. Mrs Finnigan inspira profondément.

Une fois la première vague de colère passée, Mrs Finnigan dut faire face à une vague d'une toute autre espèce et bien plus violente : la culpabilité. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'envoyer Darcy chez Mrs Finnigan Mère. _Elle le savait_. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique (et économique). Mrs Finnigan avait espéré que la présence d'une tripotée de cousins et de cousines aiderait… A huit ans, Darcy faisait déjà preuve d'un caractère très affirmé. A quatre-vingt-huit ans, Mrs Finnigan Mère n'en finissait pas d'affirmer le sien.

Il allait falloir écourter le séjour de Darcy. Et embaucher une baby-sitter un peu plus alerte que Miss Campbern. Miss Campbern était une adorable vieille sorcière qui ne connaissait que des sortilèges amusants et préparait les meilleures crêpes au monde. Elle avait été la baby-sitter de Mrs Finnigan et celle de la mère de Mrs Finnigan et même de la mère de cette dernière. Elle était vraiment vieille et bien trop arthritique et sourde pour s'occuper de deux pré-ados sorciers et de Darcy. Mrs Finnigan colla un post-it (rouge) sur la porte du réfrigérateur : _contacter le département de la Famille Magique. _

Bleu : _coca, brioche, chips, ketchup, PQ, piles, mars, PAS de poisson, PAS de courgettes, SURTOUT PAS de chou-fleur, à la rigueur des haricots, jambon, hamburgers congelés, glace (pas fraise !)… CHOCOLAT !!_

Indigo : _Mrs Swendsen voudrait un porte-bonheur pour sa fille (passe son permis de conduire)_.

Violet :_ Ne touche pas au magnéto : j'enregistre le foot !_

« Et je regarde comment ma série, moi ? » pleurnicha Mrs Finnigan. Elle tourna la tête et vit que le ménage était fini. « _Accio_ sac poubelle. »

PS : _Désolé pour le bazar_.

Mouais…

-o-

Mrs Finnigan ouvrit la porte de service, sac poubelle à la main, et se trouva nez à truffe avec un chien étendu sur le flanc, gueule ouverte et langue pendante. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel : « Et évidemment, il y a un chien mort sur mon paillasson ! ». Les dents serrées, Mrs Finnigan invectivait tous les Leprechauns d'Irlande de sa connaissance (et elle en connaissait beaucoup !), quand elle entendit un grognement.

Le chien.

Il n'était pas mort.

Effrayée, Mrs Finnigan lâcha le sac poubelle et recula prestement à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte se referma dans un claquement sonore.

Mrs Finnigan resta quelques secondes hagarde et immobile dans l'entrée. Quand ses sens lui furent revenus, elle s'approcha de la porte et jeta un regard à travers le carreau. Il s'agissait d'un chien. Juste d'un chien famélique et sale. Et elle avait réagi comme un éléphant face à une souris. Elle, la Sorcière de Cork, par Hécate !

Mrs Finnigan regagna le séjour à grands pas furieux. Elle s'était comportée comme une fillette. Pire, une fillette moldue ! Mrs Finnigan s'empara du combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de Jessica. Avec sa chance, le chien était porteur de maladie. À la troisième sonnerie, on décrocha.

« Bonsoir Jessica… Oui, c'est moi. Navrée de te déranger à cette heure, mais il vient de me tomber une tuile sur le coin du museau… Non, le hamster de Darcy va bien… Je crois… » Mrs Finnigan colla un autre post-it sur le réfrigérateur (orange) : _vérifier que Boule de Poils Puante est toujours en vie._ Le cas échéant, nourrir la Chose et nettoyer sa cage.

« Non, c'est au sujet d'un chien. Figure-toi qu'il y en a un à moitié crevé sur mon paillasson… La canicule ? Oui, j'avais remarqué. Mais pourquoi sur mon paillasson ? Y a pas de micro-climat qui s'y cache, à ce que je sache !… Oui… Oui…. La fourrière ? D'accord. Est-ce que je… Tu me les envoies ? Tu es un ange ! »

La conversation dévia par la suite sur des sujets plus personnels : les enfants, le boulot, les maris (futur ex-mari pour Jessica). Le quotidien dans sa splendide banalité. Mrs Finnigan proposa à son amie de passer le lendemain : elle avait la maison pour elle toute seule et Jessica avait besoin d'arrêter de penser, au moins une journée, à son divorce. Jessica promit d'y réfléchir, puis, avant de raccrocher, renouvela sa promesse de s'occuper du problème canin de Mrs Finnigan.

Mrs Finnigan s'assura d'un regard par la vitre que le chien était toujours bien là et vivant, puis alla s'immerger dans un bain brûlant et pétillant de bulles roses.

-o-

Le bain avait rempli son office : Mrs Finnigan se sentait détendue et agréablement somnolente. Elle enfila un peignoir douillet et noua une serviette moelleuse autour de sa tête. Elle traversa la salle de séjour, évita un balai perfectionniste qui s'agitait dans un coin de la pièce et se glissa derrière le bar. Elle remplit la bouilloire d'eau et brancha l'appareil. Il y eut un petit bruit de moteur et Mrs Finnigan s'appuya contre l'évier, attendant que l'eau bout. Par delà le comptoir, à l'autre bout de la salle, des silhouettes se mouvaient sur l'écran de la télévision. Narquoise, Mrs Finnigan regardait des mamans de vingt-trois ans, filiformes et souriantes, accueillir, extatiques, des bambins de sept et cinq ans. « Moi aussi, faire la lessive, ça m'emplit d'amour pour ma marmaille ! » commenta Mrs Finnigan. A l'intérieur de la bouilloire, l'eau entrait doucement en ébullition, de la vapeur s'échappait de l'embouchure. Mrs Finnigan leva les yeux au ciel quand un monsieur en costume trois pièces apporta, gentleman, à une autre maman – la petite vingtaine – le produit miracle pour la libérer de la corvée de toilettes. Et ainsi, la mère de famille comblée pouvait passer plus de temps avec ses enfants. Mais de père, on n'en voyait jamais l'ombre d'une veste. « Sûrement trop occupé à dégueulasser les toilettes », soupira Mrs Finnigan tout en ouvrant un placard. Elle se baissa sous le comptoir et farfouilla longuement dans sa réserve à thé, pas tout à fait sûre de ce dont elle avait envie. Jasmin ? Ou thé vert ? Ou peut-être bergamote ? Elle entendit un petit 'ploc' : l'eau était prête. Elle se décida pour du thé bleu. Quand elle se releva, le paquet de thé lui échappa des mains et se déversa sur le parquet.

Pendant quelques secondes, le monde perdit un peu de son aplomb. Ou peut-être que ce fut elle. Les doigts de Mrs Finnigan se crispèrent sur le rebord du bar. Son champ de vision se réduisit à un rectangle de quarante centimètres sur trente. Et puis tout s'accéléra, tout devint urgent. La télécommande ? Où était cette foutue télécommande ? Mrs Finnigan envoya valser les coussins, fit tomber la pile de magazines, renversa le fauteuil. Un peu plus loin, le balai enchanté s'affolait.

« Où est cette foutue télécommande ? » cria-t-elle en déversant sur le sol le contenu du tiroir de la table basse, avant de se rappeler qu'elle était une sorcière. « _Accio_ télécommande ! »

Le boîtier surgit de sous le canapé et se glissa dans sa main. Mrs Finnigan pointa l'objet vers le téléviseur et rétablit le son. Mais le flash info était fini. Mrs Finnigan zappa sur la chaîne qui diffusait les informations en continue.

« … contacter le numéro qui défile en bas. Nous vous rappelons de ne rien tenter, cet homme est dangereux et armé. N'essayez pas de le défier, ne le provoquez pas… »

Elle chut sur le sol, tremblante et hagarde, les yeux rivés à l'écran, rivé au visage de Sirius Black. Sirius Black était de retour. Il était là, aux informations moldues, plein de haine et de fureur, le regard creusé, le visage émacié. Comment… ? Mrs Finnigan porta les mains à son visage – Sirius –, les crispa sur ses lèvres – Sirius –, ses mâchoires – Sirius –, les remonta jusqu'à ses cheveux – Sirius –. Sa respiration était erratique – Sirius –, bruyante – Sirius – et incontrôlable…

Sirius Black s'était échappé d'Azkaban. Sirius Black était de retour.

Mrs Finnigan ignora la première sonnerie. À la seconde, plus longue et plus insistante, elle se leva avec lenteur. Ses jambes faillirent, elle se rattrapa de justesse à la commode. La sonnerie, impatiente, retentit une troisième fois. Elle tituba jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Le miroir accroché dans l'entrée l'avertit qu'elle n'était pas en tenue pour se présenter à des inconnus. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle apparut vêtue d'un pantalon de toile et d'un débardeur de saison, une serviette humide sur les épaules.

« Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu avec le sèche-cheveux. Que puis-je faire… »

Mrs Finnigan n'acheva pas sa formule de politesse. Sur le perron, se tenaient deux sorciers – un homme et une femme – tout en costume très formel et très officiel.

« Mademoiselle Lynn Amberson ? » demanda la sorcière.

Elle avait les cheveux blonds, tirés en arrière et serrés en un chignon impeccable. Pas de maquillage, juste des cernes et un air excessivement las. Elle s'exprimait avec lenteur, d'un ton égal et sans aspérité. La quarantaine bien entamée. Son compagnon, la dépassait de deux têtes et devait peser au moins deux fois son poids. Un ours. Il était aussi négligé qu'elle était méticuleusement apprêtée. Un brin sale. Une barbe de deux jours envahissait son visage flasque sans charme. La soixantaine doucement avancée.

« C'est à quel sujet ? s'enquit Mrs Finnigan, rendue méfiante par les capes blasonnées.

– Elyana Andrea Amberson, Sorcière de Cork ? insista la sorcière.

– Oui. »

Mrs Finnigan n'avait jamais consigné son union avec Duane Finnigan au département de la Famille Sorcière du Ministère de la Magie. À l'époque, le régime politique était loin d'encourager les mariages mixtes. Par la suite, Mrs Finnigan s'était tenue éloignée autant que possible des affaires du monde magique. Elle avait gardé une certaine méfiance à l'égard du Ministère. Aux yeux de la société magique, Mrs Finnigan était donc toujours Miss Lynn Amberson.

« Si c'est à propos de l'exorcisme, j'ai déjà adressé mon rapport au Ministère. La situation ne permettait aucune marge de manœuvre. Il fallait agir vite et…

– Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! coupa avec impatience (et grossièreté) le sorcier. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de nous occuper des agissements d'une petite sorcière déclarée !

– Nous sommes des Aurors dépêchés par le département de la Justice. Je suis Genna Stonen et voici mon collègue, Garius Waterfield. Nous aurions des questions à vous poser au sujet de…

– Je pourrais voir une votre licence et votre accréditation ? »

L'exigence surprit et choqua d'abord les deux sorciers, puis valut à Mrs Finnigan un double regard noir exaspéré. Mrs Finnigan ne se laissa pas impressionner. Main fermement accrochée à la poignée, expression impavide, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle connaissait ses droits. Les deux sorciers présentèrent deux plaques qui les identifiaient très officiellement comme des Aurors.

« Cela vous suffit-il, miss ? marmonna Waterfield, aigre. Ou exigerez-vous également que l'on exhibe empreintes, patronus et animal… ?

– Nous sommes à la recherche d'un individu », reprit Stonen. Son ton égal, sans affect, sans couleur, tranchait drastiquement avec celui de son collège. « Un sorcier évadé il y a peu de la prison d'Azkaban. Il y purgeait une peine d'emprisonnement à vie pour haute trahison et crime aggravé. Il répond…

– Black ! » coupa Waterfield.

Le rythme de parole des deux Aurors était irréconciliable. Stonen aimait prendre son temps, développer sa pensée, ajouter des détails et s'appuyer sur des formules toutes faites. Waterfield préférait couper à travers champ, oubliant politesse et ménagement. De ce fait, ils se coupaient la parole l'un l'autre.

« Semblerait que vous connaissiez le loustic… » Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres brunit par le tabac de Waterfield.

« Loustic ? Tout à fait le terme que j'emploierais pour qualifier le bras droit de Voldemort qui a trahi et orchestré l'assassinat de son meilleur ami. Oui, "loustic", exactement le mot auquel je pense pour résumer le monstre qu'est Black ! grinça Mrs Finigan.

– Vous confirmez donc le connaître ? s'enquit Stonen.

– Je ne serai sûrement pas la première à dire que je croyais le connaître.

– Littérature que cela ! s'exclama Waterfield. Nous aimerions juste savoir si vous connaissiez effectivement le gaillard.

– Que voulez-vous savoir ? Si nous couchions ensemble ? »

Face au silence des deux Aurors, Mrs Finnigan su que c'était exactement la question qu'ils avaient en tête.

« Je confirme », soupira-t-elle.

Stonen nota quelque chose sur son parchemin, l'air détaché et neutre. En revanche, l'air de Waterfield gagna en hauteur et mépris.

« Une petite question au passage, miss…, commença Waterfield.

– Madame ! corrigea Mrs Finnigan.

– Si vous voulez… À l'époque, vous avez déclaré ne rien savoir des exactions de votre petit ami…

– Ex-petit ami !

– Si vous voulez… Réaffirmez-vous ne pas avoir été au courant des accointances de votre petit ami ?… Pardon, ex-petit ami ?

– Je réaffirme.

– Pourtant, si je ne m'abuse, un tatouage, ça se remarque… »

La main de Mrs Finnigan se crispa sur la poignée de la porte. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à trois et se tourna vers Stonen.

« Je suppose que d'augustes Aurors tels que vous ne se donnent pas la peine de faire du porte-à-porte pour mettre en garde la population et leur assurer que tout ira bien et qu'elle est hautement protégée. Donc, hormis pour m'insulter, quelle est la raison exacte de votre présence ?

– Il a été amené à notre connaissance, Madame, que vous aviez été listée par l'évadé Sirius Black comme personne à prévenir en cas de problème. »

Stonen fit apparaître un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle tendit à Mrs Finnigan.

« Lors de leur titularisation, les Aurors fournissent une liste de personnes à prévenir en cas d'accident. Vous êtes sur la liste de Sirius Black. »

Mrs Finnigan déroula le document d'une main tremblante. Sous la mention "liste des contacts à prévenir en cas d'urgence", parmi une quinzaine de noms (dont la plupart étaient barrés), figurait le sien accompagné de son adresse postale et de ses coordonnées de cheminée.

« La plupart des sorciers mentionnés sur cette liste sont décédés.

– Ce sont ceux barrés », précisa Waterfield.

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Mrs Finnigan crut qu'elle allait se trouver mal. Elle s'agrippa à la poignée de la porte de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber.

« Vous n'êtes plus que trois, continuait Stonen. Le père de l'évadé, Pâris Black, dont personne n'a aucune nouvelle depuis une décennie… »

Mrs Finnigan avait douloureusement conscience du regard de Waterfield accroché au moindre de ses gestes, dépeçant la moindre de ses réactions…

« Remus Lupin que nous avons déjà interrogé… »

Et il surgit de ses souvenirs, s'imposa à elle. Le mantra blanc. Des années qu'elle n'y avait pas fait appel. Des années qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin… Elle sentit aussitôt son effet apaisant se déverser en elle et elle put mobiliser à nouveau toutes ses facultés.

« Et vous-même, termina Stonen.

– Et ? demanda froidement Mrs Finnigan.

– Il n'a sûrement pas échappé à votre observation que la plupart des sorciers listés sur ce document sont décédés.

– Et ?

– Et vous êtes particulièrement fraîche pour un zombie, sourit Waterfield.

– Merci.

– Ce que mon collègue essaie de pointer…

– Ce que votre collègue essaie de pointer, interrompit Mrs Finnigan, c'est que je suis suspectée de complicité parce que Black n'a pas jugé bon de me tuer il y a douze ans. Ou si ce n'est de complicité au moins de le cacher.

– Ce n'est pas le cas ? demanda Waterfield.

– Black est un Mangemort et un assassin. Jamais je ne cacherais ce monstre ! Quels que fussent mes liens avec lui.

– Il est avéré, Madame, dit Stonen avec pondération, que l'on peut faire des choses bien étranges par amour. Comme passer outre le plus odieux des crimes…

– J'ai quitté Black en juillet 78 ! Je me suis mariée en juin 80 et depuis je vis, très heureuse, avec mon mari et mes enfants. Black n'a pas une once de place dans mon cœur ou dans mes pensées.

– Peut-être n'êtes-vous pas libre de vos décisions ? hasarda Waterfield.

– Si je vous mets ma main dans la figure, est-ce que ce sera une preuve suffisante que je suis parfaitement maîtresse de mes actes ?

– Madame, nous vous assurons que nous demandons qu'à vous croire, intervint Stonen, mais si vous nous laissiez entrer, nous pourrions mener un rapide examen. Juste pour nous assurer qu'il n'y a aucune Magie Noire à l'œuvre. Tout cela serait vite fini.

– Il est hors de question que vous franchissiez le pas de ma porte.

– Pardon ? s'étonna Stonen. J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

– A moins que vous n'ayez une ordonnance du Ministère de la Justice à me présenter, il est hors de question que vous exécutiez une fouille !

– Nous sommes des Aurors, déclara avec importance Waterfield, nous n'avons besoin d'aucune ordonnance pour effectuer une fouille. Votre attitude, mademoiselle, laisse à penser…

– Vous pourriez être le Grand Auror ou Merlin réincarné, je ne vous laisserais pas entrer. Il s'agit d'une demeure moldue ! Et les Aurors ne sont pas habilités à fouiller une demeure moldue sans ordonnance.

– Une licence de sorcellerie déclarée a été délivrée à cette adresse », souligna Stonen. Elle fouilla dans sa chemise cartonnée et en tira un document qu'elle présenta à Mrs Finnigan qui n'y jeta pas un regard. « Il y a moins d'une heure, de la Magie a été exécutée, ajouta-t-elle. Avec tout votre respect, Madame, il me semble assez difficile de croire qu'il s'agit d'une demeure moldue.

– La maison est enregistrée au nom de Finnigan, la licence a été délivrée au nom d'Amberson. Mon mariage n'ayant pas été déclaré au ministère, il y a dissociation des deux noms et des biens. Cette maison est moldue et vous n'en franchirez pas le seuil à moins de me présenter un papier officiel vous y autorisant.

– Madame, je vous assure que… », tenta Stonen d'une voix plus calme, presque caressante. À côté d'elle, Waterfield fulminait.

Un bruit de moteur attira l'attention des trois sorciers. Ils tournèrent ensemble la tête et virent s'engager prudemment dans le chemin de terre une fourgonnette. La fourrière.

« Très bien, nous reviendrons demain avec une ordonnance, marmonna Waterfield, peu amène. Si jamais nous découvrons une seule preuve, même la plus petite et la plus sujette à caution, de la présence de Black dans votre si commode maison moldue, Mademoiselle, je vous promets des ennuis mémorables.

– Je vous attends avec impatience. »

Stonen salua Mrs Finnigan d'un mouvement de tête puis, dans un bruit sec et une odeur d'ozone, les deux Aurors disparurent.

Tandis que le véhicule amorçait un virage quelque peu délicat pour entrer dans la propriété des Finnigan, Mrs Finnigan se demandait si, sans l'intervention des Moldus, les Aurors auraient forcé sa porte. Probablement. On pouvait toujours compter sur les Aurors pour faire usage de la force quand leur bon droit n'était pas assuré. Mrs Finnigan n'avait aucune sympathie pour cette profession et ses façons d'agir. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter qu'ils ne mettent jamais la main sur Black. Bien sûr… Mais si ça pouvait être un tout petit peu pénible et burlesque, ça lui irait très bien.

La fourgonnette s'arrêta et deux hommes vêtus de combinaisons bleues en descendirent. Ils firent un geste de la main pour saluer Mrs Finnigan et disparurent à l'arrière de leur véhicule.

… Quelle idée de venir chercher Black chez elle ! Ils n'étaient même pas venus lui poser des questions, non, ils voulaient juste fouiller ! Quelle bande d'incompétents ! Comme si Black était assez stupide pour venir chercher refuge chez elle ! Et pourquoi pas à Poudlard tant qu'on y était ?! Ou aux Ondes Silencieuses ?! Ils feraient bien mieux de frapper aux portes des Mangemorts reconvertis. Mais bien sûr la famille Malfoy ne recevrait jamais une délégation d'Aurors malotrus qui demanderaient de retourner leur magnifique manoir. Non, on convoquerait plutôt Lucius Malfoy dans l'intérieur très confortable du département de la Justice Magique et, entre deux scones, on lui demanderait, très aimablement, s'il hébergeait Black. Il répondrait que non, bien entendu. Un regard complice serait échangé, il y aurait peut-être même un petit éclat de rire. Le ministre secouerait la tête et sourirait avec complaisance. Allons, allons, tout cela n'était pas sérieux. Il faudrait songer à trouver une autre résidence à leur invité. Et puis la conversation se poursuivrait sur un tout autre sujet : les résultats des équipes de Quidditch et de la descendance…

« Bonjour madame.

– Bonjour messieurs. »

… En dépit de tout le mal que Mrs Finnigan pouvait penser de Black, elle était bien obligée de reconnaître à ce dernier un réel talent magique et une ressource impressionnante. Il n'avait pas été pour rien l'un des sorciers les plus prometteurs de sa génération. Il les ferait courir un certain temps, ces satanés Aurors, avant d'être attrapé…

« C'est le Dr Jessica Johnson qui nous envoie. »

… D'autant plus que Black avait un atout de taille dans sa manche…

« Paraît que vous avez un problème de chien errant. »

… Black était un Animagus non déclaré.

« Il y en a beaucoup qui traînent en ce moment aux alentours des propriétés. »

… Un Animagus…

« La canicule les rend plus audacieux. »

… chien…

« Normalement, il n'y a aucun souci de rage, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Si vous voulez bien…

– Je suis navrée, coupa Mrs Finnigan. Je vous ai fait déplacer pour rien. Le chien n'est plus là. Il était moins mal en point que je ne le pensais. Il est reparti. »

Mrs Finnigan renvoya les deux hommes avec deux bières bien fraîches et deux parts de tarte aux prunes qu'elle improvisa d'un tour de magie. Elle referma la porte. Silencieusement. Posa le front contre le chambranle et crispa le poing sur la poignée.

« Respire, Amberson. Respire. »

-o-

Les mains tremblantes, Mrs Finnigan sortit un paquet de cigarettes entamé de la boîte de thé aux pépins de melon à laquelle personne ne touchait jamais. Le paquet appartenait à son mari qui était censé ne plus fumer depuis deux ans. Elle toussa un peu puis tira une autre bouffée. Elle avait un peu fumé dans sa jeunesse, plus par conformisme que par goût. Elle s'était vite lassée de l'odeur de tabac froid sur les doigts et dans les cheveux. Mais, de temps en temps, quand sa tension artérielle frôlait la crise cardiaque, elle retombait dans ce travers nauséabond.

Mrs Finnigan écrasa la cigarette au fond de l'évier. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans sa cuisine à regarder la nuit tomber quand un Mangemort agonisait sur le pas de sa porte. « Nom d'une ensorceleuse ! Reprends-toi, Amberson ! »

Elle traversa d'un pas décidé la cuisine, la salle de séjour, ne jeta pas même un regard vers la porte de service mais poussa celle qui menait au grenier. Elle gravit quatre à quatre les marches grinçantes de l'escalier, alla directement vers le fond de la pièce et dégagea une vielle malle en cuir brun. Quand elle souleva le couvercle, une odeur de souffre et d'ozone emplit ses narines. Elle déplaça la cape noire, poussa les livres et trouva, tout au fond de la malle, une baguette magique. Sa baguette magique.

À l'instant où les doigts de Lynn se refermèrent sur le manche en bois clair, une douce chaleur se répandit dans sa main, remonta le long de son bras et se propagea dans tout son corps. L'émotion lui noua la gorge et lui mouilla les cils. Cela faisait si longtemps…

-o-

Le chien gisait toujours sur le pas de la porte de service. Un grand chien noir, efflanqué, galeux, asthmatique et nauséabond. Il n'était pas parti, n'était pas non plus mort. Il était là, étendu sur le flanc, gueule ouverte et agité de spasmes. Sirius Black.

Lynn n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle se retrouverait face à face – truffe à face – avec Sirius Black. Azkaban était censée être une prison dont on ne pouvait s'évader et elle n'avait aucune intention de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. En ce qui la concernait, Sirius Black était mort. Mort le soir où James et Lily avaient été assassinés. Oublié depuis. Oublié le camarade de classe, l'ami de confiance, le premier amoureux. Oublier Sirius Black. Oublier tout et ne garder en mémoire que Black le Mangemort.

« Black ? »

Voix froide, expression dure, attitude déterminée. Lynn n'avait jamais été une sorcière imposante ; elle devait composer un rôle et convaincre. Comme le chien ne réagissait pas, elle l'appela une seconde fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin de confirmation, d'aucune vérification. Elle était sûre : c'était lui.

Le chien noir ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Lynn recula aussitôt, baguette tendue, sens aux aguets. L'animal poussa un cri plaintif et s'effondra à nouveau, langue pendante et paupières closes.

Voilà donc le terrible bras droit de Celui-dont-on-prononçait-pas-le-nom ?

Lynn s'accroupit auprès du chien et le regarda, le regarda vraiment. Elle vit les os disloqués, le sang séché et les plaies infectées. Les parasites, la famine, la crasse, la puanteur, la maladie. Et la magie noire qui lui bouffait les entrailles et lui rongeait la vie.

« _Leviacorpus_ ! »

-o-

Lynn lança des sortilèges de protection dans la salle de séjour, aussi bien pour la prémunir de toute attaque que pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun sort mouchard. Une fois tranquillisée, elle s'approcha du canapé sur lequel elle avait étendu l'Animagus.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser tomber la pelisse de chien, Black ! »

Le chien releva péniblement la tête et gémit, le regard suppliant. Elle ne l'avait pas immédiatement reconnu parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à le trouver sur le pas de sa porte. Mais maintenant…

« Ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et métamorphose-toi ! Si tu préfères que je m'en charge, je te promets quelques désagréments. Souviens-toi, Métamorphose n'était pas ma matière forte ! »

L'animal poussa un lourd soupir puis il y eut un 'pop' sonore et, à la place d'un chien famélique, Lynn se retrouva avec un homme décharné sur son canapé.

Contre toute attente, un violent sentiment de compassion submergea Lynn. Elle avait maintes fois été témoin d'accidents de la vie et d'injustices sociales. Les petits-vieux maltraités, oubliés dans leur lit jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, les clochards méprisés, les enfants battus, les jeunes fauchés par des conducteurs saouls, les parents incapables de payer les soins de leurs enfants… Tout cela, elle savait. Mais douze ans d'Azkaban, elle ne connaissait pas. N'avait pas voulu savoir. Avait voulu croire et oublier. Et la réalité était brutalement offerte à ses yeux. Détaillée. Étalée. Exhibée. Lynn ne retrouvait en rien dans cet homme maigre, cacochyme et souffreteux, le beau jeune-homme passionné de dix-neuf ans qu'elle avait connu. Aimé.

Lynn ne s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait que lorsqu'elle surprit le regard de Black fixé sur sa baguette vacillante. Elle ravala son émotion et raffermit sa prise sur le manche de la baguette. Le regard de Black monta jusqu'à ses yeux : ils étaient pleins de défiance et d'incompréhension. Bien.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a le plus étonnée, dit Lynn pour briser le silence et asseoir son autorité. Te trouver sur mon palier ou bien que tu aies été assez stupide pour te réfugier chez moi… »

Black ne disait mot. Son regard était de plus en plus froid, son expression de plus en plus… L'extrémité de la baguette s'illumina, il tressaillit. Très bien. Il avait peur d'elle.

« _Accio_ trousse à pharmacie et médicomagie. »

Black fronça les sourcils.

« Je… Qu'est-ce que… ?

– Je vais te soigner, explicita-t-elle. Mais tente quelque chose – n'importe quoi – et je te décapite. C'est compris ? »

Il secoua la tête, l'air désabusé.

« _C'est compris ?_ insista-t-elle.

– Oui. » La voix était caverneuse, âpre, désagréable.

Lynn s'assit sur la table basse pour être à la hauteur de Black. Ses mains, calmes et professionnelles, s'approchèrent Black afin de le déshabiller. Black recula immédiatement. Lynn insista. Black repoussa les mains de Lynn et agrippa fermement les pans de sa chemise.

« Non, marmonna-t-il, en détournant le regard.

– Laisse-moi faire, je…

– J'ai dit NON ! s'écria-t-il en attrapant les mains de Lynn.

Lynn, terrifiée, écarquilla les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc de la voix, du regard… Elle hurla et se débattit furieusement.

« LÂCHE-MOI ! LÂCHE-MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Black libéra les mains de Lynn, brusquement, comme si le contact de la peau l'avait brûlé. Lynn tomba en arrière, tremblante de colère et de peur.

« Je… Je… ne voulais pas. Je… je suis… désolé », balbutia Black. Il tendit la main vers Lynn ; elle tendit sa baguette.

« Fais un mouvement, Black. Un seul et j'exécuterai la sentence qui aurait dû être la tienne il y a douze ans. »

Black blêmit et laissa retomber son bras dans un bruit mou sur le cuir du canapé.

Les deux sorciers restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, sans dire un mot. Puis lentement, prudemment, sous le regard attentif de Lynn, les doigts de Black se portèrent au premier bouton de la chemise.

Black garda le regard baissé durant toute l'opération de déboutonnage. Quand vint le moment de retirer la chemise, il hésita à poursuivre son geste. Il leva les yeux vers Lynn pour les détourner tout aussitôt et il se débarrassa du vêtement. Lynn retint son souffle tandis que la peau se dévoilait.

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, la marque d'Azkaban, cruellement gravée dans la peau blanche, presque translucide, était parfaitement visible.

Lynn, tout en surveillant les mouvements du Mangemort, examinait, évaluait, le geste sûr et médical. Elle palpait, pressait, arrêtait au moindre gémissement et, parfois, émettait un commentaire. Mais toujours ses yeux revenaient sur la marque, tout à la fois fascinante et horrible. Selon les peines, elle différait et celle-ci disait : "condamné à la réclusion à perpétuité pour crime infâme". Lynn savait que personne ne méritait autant ce jugement que Black, mais quand elle voyait quelle en était la réalité, son assurance vacillait.

« Arrête de regarder ! » commanda Black. Le premier réflexe de Lynn fut de nier, mais à quoi bon ?

« La salle de douche est derrière la première porte à droite. Il y a des vêtements propres dans le sac de linge à repasser, sers-toi ! Puis tu désinfecteras ce que tu peux. Je m'occupe du repas et des potions. »

Lynn se leva sans attendre la réponse de Black, sans croiser son regard.

Une fois dans son atelier, loin du regard de Black, Lynn abandonna tout faux-semblant. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et glissa lentement. Elle ne tenta pas vraiment de retenir ses larmes, elle se recroquevilla et attendit. Attendit que l'émotion se déverse et se résorbe, attendit que la sympathie qu'elle éprouvait s'assèche, que le dégoût s'étouffe. Attendit sans cris ni sanglots.

Puis, calmement, les gestes à nouveau précis et assurés, Lynn alluma un feu dans la petite cheminée surélevée à hauteur d'homme. Elle plaça un chaudron sur les flammes, sortit de ses placards, étagères et tiroirs, diverses plantes, essences et baves. Elle versa des cuillérées, ajouta des pincées, saupoudra, remua, agita, porta à ébullition, glaça, sépara. Elle s'abandonna totalement à sa tâche et ignora le reste : Black ne représentait aucune menace dans son état – elle était même étonnée qu'il ait pu rester aussi longtemps sous sa forme canine.

Quand les différentes potions et sachets purificateurs furent prêts, Lynn sortit d'un placard de l'alcool de mandragore et la posa sur le plateau qu'elle destinait à Black. Elle hésita un instant, marmonna « Oh et puis zut ! » et but au goulot une généreuse lampée. Dans la cuisine, elle ajouta au plateau un reste de purée qu'elle réchauffa d'un tour de magie et une tranche de jambon. Elle prit également dans la corbeille à fruits la dernière banane, probablement délaissée parce qu'un peu trop mûre. Elle ajouta finalement la dernière part de cake à l'orange.

Quand Lynn reprit sa place sur la table basse, Black avait déjà nettoyé les plus accessibles de ses blessures et tentait maladroitement de faire tenir un pansement autour de son bras gauche. Il avait enfilé un pantalon de Duane qui lui était légèrement court sur les chevilles. Ses longs cheveux – plus longs qu'il ne les avait jamais portés –, encore humides, lui balayaient le dos. Black marmonna "merci" quand Lynn déposa le plateau devant lui. « D'abord, tu manges. Ensuite tu prends les potions. » Il hocha la tête.

Black dévora. Lynn voulut lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se presser, que personne ne lui retirerait son assiette, qu'il pouvait prendre le temps de mâcher. Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de lui signaler la présence des couverts sur le bord du plateau : le premier geste de Black avait été de saisir la nourriture à pleine main.

Quand le plateau fut vide, Lynn tendit une première fiole : un énergisant à base de… Black mit l'embout à sa bouche et, d'un mouvement de tête, ce fut avalé.

« Tu ne vérifies pas…

– Quoi ?

– Qu'il n'y a pas de poison ? »

Black haussa les épaules. Il ingurgita les autres potions sans poser la moindre question, sans attendre la moindre explication de la part de Lynn. Elle l'observait en silence et en proie à un trouble incertain. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Black ne manifestait-il pas davantage de défiance à son égard ? La redoutait-il si peu, trop confiant de l'ascendant qu'il pourrait exercer sur elle ? Trop sûr que le souvenir de leur histoire le protégeait et l'exonérait de tous ses crimes ? Ou bien cherchait-il à établir un lien de confiance ? Une technique de manipulation de haute voltige : feindre l'infériorité pour mieux endormir sa méfiance…

Lynn tira sa baguette, Black se recroquevilla. Les yeux fixés sur le bout de la baguette, les sens aux aguets, les muscles bandés. Pareil au chat qui a senti le danger et attend le meilleur moment pour fuir. Ou attaquer.

« Tu ne crains pas que je t'empoisonne mais tu as peur que je te lance un mauvais sort ? »

La question suffit à tranquilliser Black. Son corps se détendit, son regard se fit moins acéré, mais il ne cessa pas pour autant de surveiller la baguette.

« Tu as de nombreux sorts de magie noire sur toi. Certaines des potions que tu as ingérées devraient m'aider à t'en débarrasser. Seulement, je n'ai pas fait de Médicomagie, ni lancer de contre-sorts depuis très longtemps, je ne peux pas t'assurer de tous les éradiquer. »

Black hocha la tête. Lynn songea à Gilda Larsson qui avait tenté de la convaincre de ne pas abandonner ses études de Médicomagie. « Vous avez un véritable talent pour ça », lui avait-elle affirmé. Espérons que la guérisseuse disait vrai et que le talent ne s'était pas évaporé avec le temps. Lynn inspira, leva sa baguette et se lança.

Les fourmillements s'intensifiaient. Ils remontaient le long de son bras, se diffusaient dans son dos, grimpaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la base de son crâne, s'immisçaient dans les replis de son cerveau et allaient se loger jusque derrière ses yeux, jusque dans le fond de sa bouche. Ses gestes étaient de moins en moins précis. Ses idées se diluaient, sa concentration s'amenuisait. Et la nausée montait. Continuer relevait de l'irresponsabilité. Lynn baissa le bras. Sa main tomba un peu lourdement sur le bois de la table basse. Black ouvrit les yeux. Sa respiration était lente et régulière, sa posture détendue. Il jeta un regard à la baguette mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il se redressa prudemment, aussitôt Lynn fut sur ses gardes. Si Black le remarqua, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il examina les pansements, fit tourner son épaule, bougea ses doigts, palpa le bas de son dos, fit claquer des doigts : des étincelles jaillirent. Lynn serra le poing sur le manche de sa baguette.

« Compte tenu de ton état et de mes compétences, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment. Je ne suis ni Médicomage, ni médecin. »

Black hocha la tête.

Et tandis qu'elle rassemblait sur le plateau les divers objets épars, Lynn expliqua qu'elle allait maintenant lui lancer un sortilège de sommeil. L'endormissement serait immédiat et le sommeil très profond. Hautement réparateur.

« Et demain ? »

Que ferait-elle de lui, demain ? Demain, elle avertirait les autorités et le remettrait à la Justice.

« La Justice ? Quelle Justice ? » Il rit, doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Quelle Justice ? Ce qui l'attendait n'avait rien de commun avec la Justice !

« C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! Tu as tué James et Lily.

– Jamais ! rugit Black.

– Oh oui, c'est vrai. Tu as laissé la sale besogne à ton très cher maître. Pervers, jusqu'au bout !

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais m'enchaîner, s'emporta-t-il, la voix tremblante de colère. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait me passer par la tête. Je pourrais profiter de ton sommeil pour te tuer. Ou mieux, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas tout de suite de ta propre baguette ? De la Justice rapide et partiale, exactement ce qui semble te convenir. Ça te permettrait de te débarrasser de la douleur de tes deuils. Je suis là, à ta merci, profites-en ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de tenir au bout de sa baguette un monstrueux Mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort, le plus grand criminel de Grande Bretagne. Tu recevras probablement une jolie médaille qui brille pour ce crime d'utilité publique. » Black ouvrait grand les bras, donnant plein accès à son torse, s'offrant comme cible. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Lynn ? N'entends-tu pas ton frère, ton père hurler vengeance ? Exécute la raclure que je suis, on gagnera tous les deux du temps ! »

Lynn refusa de se laisser impressionner, refusa de céder à la colère. À la peur aussi.

« Je suis une infirmière et une sorcière déclarée, mon métier et mon devoir me commandent de soigner les gens, pas de les exécuter, déclara-t-elle avec une hauteur glaçante. Je te l'ai dit il y a quinze ans : je serai toujours du côté de la vie. Maintenant arrête ton mélodrame avant que je ne décide de changer de vocation. Et puis à quoi bon me menacer ? Au vu de ton état, même un sorcier de première année serait en mesure de te mater. Et pour la précision, je suis bien meilleure qu'un sorcier de première année. »

Les paroles de Lynn, son refus de répondre à ses provocations semblèrent avoir raison de l'emportement de Black. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur ses genoux, son dos se voûta. Sa respiration se calma et ses traits retrouvèrent de leur mobilité.

Lynn s'apprêtait à lancer le sortilège d'endormissement quand Black releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

« Ce n'était pas moi… Cette nuit-là, ce n'était pas moi. »

La respiration de Lynn se bloqua. Elle s'y attendait. Depuis le début, depuis qu'elle l'avait identifié, elle s'attendait à cette phrase de déni. Elle pensait pouvoir l'encaisser – elle le croyait fermement –, mais elle s'apercevait avec horreur qu'il n'en était rien.

« Lynn, je n'ai jamais été leur gardien ! » insista Black.

Le regard de Black avait une intensité qui la tenait captive. Et tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui, tout ce qu'elle avait emmuré s'agita, menaça de faire éclater ses défenses, hâtivement construites et patiemment renforcées. Autrefois, Lynn ne savait pas faire face à ses regards et elle découvrait, terrifiée, horrifiée, que, quinze ans plus tard, mariée et mère de famille, il en était encore de même. Heureusement pour elle, Black commit une erreur : il baissa les yeux. Aussitôt, Lynn sentit l'air affluer normalement à ses poumons, les sens lui revenir. Elle serra les poings.

« Bonne stratégie de défense, Black ! » dit-elle, acerbe et méchante. D'autant plus acerbe et méchante, qu'elle s'était sentie faiblir. « Je ne comprends pas comment un jury a pu te condamner ! » Ironique maintenant.

« Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de jury à mon procès… » Le regard acéré de Black remonta jusqu'aux yeux de Lynn. « Ou peut-être parce que je n'ai pas eu de procès…

– Pas de procès ? » répéta-t-elle, confuse.

Il lui prit les mains. Elle les lui retira aussitôt. Elle se mit debout et il leva vers elle un regard suppliant. Un de ses regards de chiot abandonné.

« Lynn, je te jure sur la tombe de ma m … »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase : Lynn lui avait lancé le sort d'endormissement.

-o-

Lynn alluma une énième cigarette. Elle étendit les jambes, froissant au passage quelques pages d'un exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_, et souffla un nuage de fumée grise. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux levés vers plafond ; elle regarda s'étirer et s'étrécir les ombres. Une bûche craqua dans l'âtre. Lynn porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une longue bouffée. Pendant près de deux heures, elle s'était plongée dans les derniers numéros du _Daily Prophet_ qu'elle avait jusque là ignorés, faute de temps. Elle avait suivi, petit sourire ironique au coin des lèvres, les premières heures de la traque, soupiré devant les mesures annoncées par le Premier ministre censées rassurer la sorcière moyenne. Elle avait lutté contre les larmes en lisant une rétrospective de la vie de Black et un portrait de la famille Potter. Le _Daily Prophet _rappelait le lugubre passé de la famille Black, dont finalement Pâris Black – le père de Sirius – n'avait été qu'une exception. Dans la _Gazette_, quelques-uns de leurs anciens camarades de classe avaient été interrogés et Lynn avait manqué de s'étouffer quand une certaine A-L Hunter déclarait que Black avait toujours été un personnage vicieux et calculateur, avantagé par un physique de jeune premier qui lui permettait de tromper aisément son monde (sauf elle, bien sûr !). Des gens qui avaient connu Sirius, réellement connu, pas un témoignage. Il était vrai qu'il n'en restait guère.

Lynn se servit un autre verre d'alcool de mandragore. La bouteille serait bientôt vide et elle grise. Derrière elle, Black dormait du sommeil du juste. L'expression la fit rire. Jaune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, héritage de sa grand-mère et, dans un même mouvement, elle jeta son mégot au feu et saisit le petit pot en terre cuite du Maroc qui contenait la poudre bleu-gris. Elle lança une pincée dans le feu et dit à haute et intelligible voix : « Remus Janus Lupin ». Des flammes bleu-gris s'élevèrent dans l'âtre. Lynn attendit quelques secondes et le visage d'un homme fatigué apparut parmi les flammes couleur acier.

Lynn ne reconnut pas immédiatement Remus Lupin. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis plus de dix ans et le temps n'avait pas été tendre avec lui. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage fatigué. Des rides apparaissaient déjà au coin de ses yeux et creusaient son front ; des cheveux gris éclairaient ses tempes. À croire que Remus était tombé sur la case "années comptent double".

« Bonsoir Remus. »

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, les rides sur son front s'accrurent. Elle sourit et il écarquilla les yeux. « Lynn ?… Lynn… Amberson ? C'est bien toi ? bafouilla-t-il.

– C'est Lynn Finnigan maintenant. »

Il maintint son masque de franche surprise quelques secondes, puis rit, se passa la main dans les cheveux, sur le visage et rit encore.

« C'est vrai, j'ai reçu le faire-part. » Il laissa passer un instant, puis reprit : « Tu as de la chance de me trouver, je suis sur le départ.

– Je te dérange dans tes préparatifs ?

– Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé… Ça fait combien de temps au juste ? Au moins quatorze ans, non ?

– Douze, rectifia Lynn.

– Douze ? … Ah oui, c'était… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et sa mine s'assombrit. Lynn hocha la tête et sourit tristement… L'enterrement de James et de Lily.

« Sirius s'est échappé d'Azkaban… »

Le ton de Lynn était quelque part entre un soupir, une question, une exclamation…

« Il y a six jours, acquiesça Remus. On ne parle que de ça à travers tout le pays.

– Et on va en parler encore plus, puisque ça passe aux infos moldues. »

Remus leva les yeux au ciel : Fudge était acculé, il agissait sans réfléchir.

« Déjà qu'il ne réfléchit pas beaucoup en temps normal ! rappela Lynn.

– Trop compliqué ! »

Les souvenirs passés et l'avenir morose se mêlèrent dans un rire discret et partagé. Puis le silence.

Lynn raconta comment les deux Aurors avaient débarqué sur le pas de sa porte et avaient essayé de rentrer sans ordonnance. « Et tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser ? Joli ! » siffla Remus, admiratif. Ils s'étaient montrés bien moins magnanimes à son égard : même sans ordonnance, ils étaient entrés, avaient tout retourné et étaient repartis sans s'excuser pour le dérangement. Ami d'un traître un jour, ami d'un traître toujours !

« Surtout si l'on est un loup-garou !

– Si ça peut te consoler, il ne m'a pas semblé qu'ils pensaient beaucoup de bien de l'ex-petite amie.

– Je ne suis pas sûr que cela me console vraiment.

– La première fois… Est-ce qu'ils t'ont interrogé ?

– Oui.

– Pas moi. Je pensais qu'ils viendraient me poser des questions… Mais non… J'ai trouvé ça étonnant qu'ils ne procèdent pas à une enquête de caractère pour monter le dossier d'accusation. Mais ça faisait trois ans que l'on n'était plus ensemble… Trois ans, c'est beaucoup, surtout en temps de guerre ! »

Lynn tira une bouffée sur sa cigarette, souffla la fumée. L'horloge sonna la demie. Remus attendait en silence.

« Douze ans plus tard, les voilà qui débarquent ! Douze ans de retard, ce n'est pas rien. Et tu sais comment ils avaient eu mon nom ?

– La liste des personnes à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

– Cette bon sang de liste à prévenir en cas d'urgence ! Cette bon sang de fichue liste ! Il m'avait mise dessus ! Il m'a mise sur cette foutue liste ! »

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et en piocha une nouvelle dans le paquet ouvert à côté d'elle. D'un sort, elle en embrasa l'extrémité. Et tandis qu'elle expirait la fumée, elle songea qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant recours à la Magie depuis des lustres. Et ne parlons pas du tabac !

« C'est à cause de cette liste que l'on s'est séparé.

– Vous vous êtes séparés à cause d'une liste ? s'étonna Remus.

– Oui. Enfin non ! »

Lynn se passa la main dans les cheveux : ils commençaient à être trop longs et à lui tomber n'importe comment dans les yeux.

« Cette foutue guerre avait déjà fait beaucoup de morts… (Remus hocha la tête) Et voilà que Sirius m'annonce, la bouche en cœur, qu'une fois diplômé, il veut devenir Auror. Je lui ai dit qu'il était hors de question que j'attende, la peur au ventre, à côté de la cheminée que l'on m'annonce qu'il n'avait pas survécu à une mission, que je ne le supporterais pas. On s'est disputé, on en a longuement discuté, tenté de convaincre l'autre. Nous avons tous deux cru que l'autre cèderait… Mais il voulait vraiment devenir Auror. Je suis donc partie.

– L'amour ne peut pas tout.

– Le nôtre, en tout cas, ne pouvait pas. Et je n'en reviens pas qu'il m'ait mise sur cette fichue liste ! Ça me… » Lynn, ne trouvant pas le mot approprié pour dire son état d'esprit, poussa une sorte de grognement pour exprimer colère et frustration.

« Sirius était… » Remus se tut. « J'en parle comme s'il était mort, j'en parle toujours comme s'il était mort alors qu'il est bien vivant… »

L'irritation de Lynn s'effaça devant le regard triste de Remus. Quand Sirius avait trahi, Lynn avait déjà quitté le monde sorcier, elle s'était déjà éloignée de tous ceux qui avaient été ses amis. Sa nouvelle vie était déjà amorcée. Mais Remus… Cette nuit-là, Remus avait perdu tous ses amis. Les Maraudeurs avaient cessé d'exister. Et le passé était devenu douloureux, contaminé par cette infâme trahison. Lynn jeta un coup d'œil vers le canapé où Black dormait. Remus ne pouvait l'apercevoir : l'angle était mauvais. Les deux anciens amis étaient si près l'un de l'autre et ils n'en savaient rien.

« Douze ans sont passés et ça me fait toujours mal », avoua Lynn.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Ça me fait d'autant plus mal, continua-t-elle, que je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai jamais compris. Comment le garçon de dix-sept ans qui désirait tellement devenir Auror a pu se faire Mangemort et rallier le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après l'attaque de Noël, après la mort de Météra Potter… Comment, Remus ? Comment a-t-on fait pour ne rien voir ? Comment a-t-il pu se retourner contre James ?

– Il est probable que l'on ne saura jamais, mais le résultat est là, immuable et abominable : James et Lily sont morts.

– Peut-être qu'il n'a pas eu le choix, fit Lynn. Peut-être qu'il était sous l'influence d'un Imperium ou qu'on le faisait chanter, tenta Lynn. Peut-être qu'il était agent double et qu'il a été découvert et piégé. Peut-être que…

– Arrête ! Par pitié, Lynn, arrête ! Ne va pas par-là…

– Mais Remus…

– Non ! Laisse le passé où il est. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser, puisqu'on ne peut rien y changer. Et je sais de quoi je parle !

– Il n'y a donc pour toi pas l'ombre d'un doute ? »

Remus ne répondit pas. Lynn poussa du pied un numéro de la _Gazette_. Sur la couverture, une donzelle en robe ajourée rouge tournait sur elle-même comme une ballerine et distribuait des œillades lascives à tout va tandis que, juste au-dessus d'elle, en grosses lettres noires, était écrit : "les secrets des Black".

« Remus ? Sirius était bien le Gardien du Secret des Potter ?

– Oui.

– Tu en es certain ?

– Oui.

– James n'aurait pas pu en changer sans te le dire ? »

Remus prit le temps de songer à cette éventualité, puis convint que c'était possible. Mais dans ce cas, qui d'autre ? Dumbledore n'aurait jamais vendu la mèche. Irina avait refusé. Peter n'était pas assez solide pour porter un secret pareil. Quant aux autres… Remus haussa les épaules. Jamais Lily et James n'auraient accepté d'ajouter cette charge à leurs soucis. Sirius était le choix le plus évident, le seul choix qui faisait sens.

« Et toi ? demanda Lynn.

– Quoi moi ?

– Tu aurais pu être leur Gardien.

– M'accuses-tu d'avoir vendu le secret des Potter et d'avoir fait porter le chapeau à Sirius ?

– Ça serait un bon plan », convint Lynn.

L'expression de Remus se durcit. Lynn posa le plat du pied sur la sorcière-toupie écarlate.

« Mais je sais que tu n'aurais jamais vendu le secret des Potter, reprit Lynn. Non, je te demande si les Potter ont envisagé la possibilité de te choisir comme Gardien ? »

Remus ne fit même pas mine de cacher sa surprise. Il y a douze ans, les grandes meutes de loups-garous avaient finalement accepté de rallier la bannière de Voldemort. Les loups-garous isolés avaient été automatiquement considérés comme une menace : ils suivraient les ordres des meutes. C'était dans leur sang, c'était leur instinct : se fondre dans la meute. Des milliers de gueules féroces avec un seul esprit, une seule idée : massacrer… Ils n'avaient pas compris. Visiblement, personne n'avait compris, pas même James. Remus avait déjà une meute : les Maraudeurs.

« Nous avions quelques dissensions à l'époque, expliqua pudiquement Remus. Il n'a jamais été question que je puisse être leur Gardien. Je suis désolé, Lynn, mais Black était bien le Gardien des Potter et il les a vendus.

– Quel gâchis ! Quel horrible gâchis !… »

L'émotion prenait Lynn si fort à la gorge qu'elle se tut.

Jusqu'en 75, Lynn s'était plutôt bien entendue avec Lily ainsi qu'avec James, de bons camarades mais pas des amis. Lily avait les Mortes Vivantes, James : les Maraudeurs et Lynn avait Névée, Constantin, Will… Chacun de son côté, dispersé en petites bandes d'amis. En 76, Lynn redoubla sa cinquième, quand tous les autres passèrent en sixième année, et ce fut pourtant cette année qu'ils devinrent tous amis, véritablement amis. Avec toutes les promesses et projets qui vont avec. Cela dura jusqu'en 78, quand Lynn quitta Sirius. Elle garda vaguement le contact avec Lily, pour un thé ou un film. C'était compliqué. Ils ne se revirent tous qu'une fois, en juillet 79, à l'occasion du mariage de James et de Lily. Lynn avait toujours trouvé que James et Lily se précipitaient trop vite dans la vie. Elle conseillait à Lily de ralentir, de prendre son temps, de réfléchir. Lily souriait, disait que le temps était précieux, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre en tergiversations inutiles : _elle savait_. Lynn trouvait ça fou. Maintenant, elle comprenait : face à l'omniprésence de la mort, Lily répondait par l'urgence de la vie.

« Ils ont eu si peu de temps ensemble et encore moins avec leur fils… On ne peut pas laisser Black atteindre Harry ! déclara fermement Lynn.

– Dumbledore ne le laissera pas faire, assura Remus.

– Que va-t-il faire ? Embaucher des Détraqueurs ? » ironisa-t-elle.

Lynn ne croyait pas si bien dire. Remus lui révéla que c'était exactement le plan de Fudge. Lynn leva les yeux au ciel, implorant l'aide d'Hécate et d'Isis. Il faudrait penser à préparer une provision de chocolat pour Seamus.

« Seamus ? répéta Remus. C'est ton fils ? Il a l'âge de Harry, c'est ça ?

– Ils sont dans la même classe, confirma Lynn. Mais ils ne sont pas particulièrement proches. Juste bons camarades.

– Tu ne lui as jamais parlé de… nous ? »

Lynn sourit. Le "nous" était parfaitement vague. On pouvait y mettre qui on voulait dedans. Les Maraudeurs. Elle et les Maraudeurs. Elle et…

« Non.

– Très bien. Je veillerai donc à ne rien dire quand je le rencontrerai.

– Quand tu le rencontreras ?

– Oh ! Eh bien, figure-toi que tu as en face de toi le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard. Et donc de ton fils », dit Remus avec importance.

La nouvelle surprit et ravit Lynn tout à la fois. « Remus J Lupin, professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, école de Magie et de Sorcellerie britannique. Rogue va en être vert de jalousie ! Tu sais qu'il y est professeur ?

– Bien sûr. Maître de Potions. »

Lynn fit jurer Remus de lui raconter les moindres détails et tout particulièrement les différentes nuances de couleurs par lesquelles passerait le visage de Rogue, sans oublier McGo.

« Tu te rends compte que tu vas être le collègue de McGo !

– Je n'en dors plus !

– Tu vas pouvoir aussi protéger Harry. » Le sourire de Remus disparut. « C'est pour ça que Dumbledore t'embauche ? Pour le protéger de Black ? » Remus acquiesça ; Lynn soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Harry ?

– Rien. Dumbledore pense qu'il est trop jeune.

– Et tu vas obéir ? » s'étonna Lynn.

Remus haussa les épaules.

« Dumbledore veille sur Harry depuis le début, il le connaît bien mieux que moi. Qui suis-je pour interférer ?

– Le compagnon de sa marraine. »

Remus eut un petit rire désabusé.

« Comment va Meredith ?

– Comme hier, comme demain, comme dans dix ans, soupira Remus.

– Je suis désolée.

– Il y a des jours, où elle est Meredith, entièrement, complètement. Et puis d'autres où elle est cette créature froide, distante, effrayante de puissance… Mais je garde espoir. »

-o-

La salle de séjour était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le feu expirait dans la cheminée. Lynn était assise dans le fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux, et regardait – surveillait – Black dormir. Elle saisit le combiné du téléphone posé sur la table basse et pianota un numéro de téléphone. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de joindre son correspondant.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. Est-ce que vous pourriez me mettre en communication avec le client de la chambre 503. Merci mademoiselle, au revoir… Bonsoir chéri, c'est moi… Non, non tout va bien… Oui, Seamus m'a transmis le message… Ce n'est pas grave. Tu arrives à quelle heure ?… D'accord. Tout se passe bien ?… Si je me souviens de Jennifer Elmer ? Bien sûr que je me souviens d'elle. Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Comment va-t-elle ? Toujours aussi grosse ? … Oui, je sais, je sais. Aucune raison d'être jalouse. Histoire ancienne. Patati et patata… C'est juste que tu me manques… Moi aussi… Dis ? Je n'arrive pas à dormir, tu ne voudrais pas me raconter une histoire… Ne t'en fais pas pour la note de téléphone, je lancerai un petit sortilège au type de la compagnie de téléphone… Je plaisantais, Jean-Pierre (1) !… Alors mon histoire ?… Oui, oui, je te laisse réfléchir… J'adore les histoires de princesses !… »

Lynn remonta la couverture jusque sous son nez, tandis que son mari, à l'autre bout du fil, à l'autre bout du monde, lui racontait l'histoire d'une petite princesse prisonnière d'un méchant baron qui voulait l'épouser contre son gré. Mais elle avait un plan alors tout allait bien se passer…

-o-

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Sirius ?

– Bonjour à toi aussi, bailla Black en étirant les bras.

– Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » répéta Lynn.

Black posa les deux pieds au sol, se frotta le visage et rejeta ses cheveux trop longs en arrière. Il releva les yeux vers Lynn, confortablement installée dans le fauteuil, une tasse de café fumant dans une main et la baguette dans l'autre.

« Quand arrivent-ils ?

– Qui donc ?

– Les Aurors ! s'impatienta Black.

– Ils ne m'ont pas notifié leur heure de passage. » Elle leva les yeux vers la pendule. « Bientôt, je suppose. Dès que l'ordonnance de perquisition sera sur leur bureau, ils transplaneront ici. »

Black se leva d'un bond, mais Lynn y était préparée. Elle lança un jet de lumière brûlant entre les deux pieds du sorcier qui tressaillit de surprise et retomba en arrière. Le sort laissa une trace noire sur le parquet.

« On ne bouge pas ! commanda-t-elle.

– Lynn, écoute-moi, tu dois me… » Black fit mine de se lever du canapé.

« _LIGARBORE _! »

Des racines firent voler en éclat les lames de parquet du sol, s'enroulèrent autour des chevilles de Black, remontèrent le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ses bras qu'elles immobilisèrent. Lynn exécuta un mouvement de baguette et les lianes obligèrent Black à s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Je ne te _dois_ rien du tout, Black ! » déclara froidement Lynn.

Black siffla son admiration mais son regard témoignait de sa colère.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris ça ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais portée sur ce genre de choses, cela aurait pu mettre un peu de… » Les lianes enserrèrent plus étroitement les membres de Black.

« Continue de parler et je te broie les os. »

Black se tut et Lynn en profita pour boire une gorgée de café. Sa main tremblait légèrement, si bien qu'il y eut un bruit d'entrechoquement de porcelaine quand elle reposa la tasse sur sa soucoupe. Tout cela n'était que poudre aux yeux : son apparente confiance, son froid détachement, sa manifeste puissance. Lynn n'était pas faible, mais elle ne se pensait pas de taille à affronter Sirius Black. Le sortilège d'Alianation était impressionnant mais demandait en conséquence beaucoup d'énergie et de concentration. Lynn misait sur le spectaculaire pour inquiéter Black et le convaincre de ne rien tenter contre elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ? répéta Lynn.

– Sers-toi un peu de ton imagination, répondit Black, avec un horrible sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Douze ans que je suis enfermé… »

Une fois encore, les lianes raffermirent leur prise et Black ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais t'accueillir les bras grands ouverts après ce que tu as fait ? Qu'au nom de notre ancienne petite amourette je passerais…

– _Amourette _? coupa Black. Vraiment ? Par Hécate, on peut dire que tu sais soigner l'_ego_ de tes patients.

– Je n'ai aucune envie de discuter sémantique amoureuse avec toi, Black.

– Oh ! On est repassé au nom de famille maintenant ? »

La morgue nonchalante de Black exaspérait Lynn. Au plus haut point. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme et si Black continuait sur…

« Lynn, soupira Black, je suis venu chez toi parce que je pensais que s'il y avait une personne, une seule, qui savait que je n'étais pas un Mangemort, que je ne pourrais jamais en être un, ce serait toi. »

L'attitude de Black avait changé du tout au tout. Il était penché en avant, le dos voûté, les coudes sur les genoux. Ses cheveux faisaient un rideau autour de son visage et dissimulait son expression au regard de Lynn. Sa voix était basse, son ton las. Il changeait de stratégie.

« Parce que tu pensais trouver une petite gourde toute énamou…

– Parce qu'un Mangemort a tué ma _mère _! » Black, toujours courbé, avait relevé la tête et planté son regard dans celui de Lynn. « Lynn, Voldemort nous a pris à tous deux des êtres que nous aimions, des membres de nos familles. On les a pleurés ensemble. Tu ne te souviens pas la nuit du bal ? » Les lianes devaient maintenant serrer les poignets de Black au point de lui couper la circulation sanguine. « Comment aurais-je pu rejoindre le camp de leurs assassins ? Comment as-tu pu le croire ?… Et pour trahir James ?! James était mon frère. Jamais…

– Et pourtant il est mort, Sirius ! s'écria Lynn. Il est mort et Lily aussi ! »

Elle s'en fichait maintenant de paraître maîtresse d'elle. Elle s'en fichait d'avoir l'air froid et détaché. Les larmes étaient dans la gorge. Et la rancœur. Et la peur. Et la douleur.

« J'ai fait une erreur de jugement qui a coûté la vie à James et Lily, reconnut Black. Mais tu dois me croire, je ne les ai pas trahis.

– Oui, devenir Mangemort était une erreur.

– Bon sang, Lynn ! s'emporta Black. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? Peter était leur Gardien du Secret, _pas moi_. Peter les a vendus à Voldemort, pas moi ! Peter était le Mangemort… »

Peter ?

« C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé pour te disculper du meurtre de tes amis ? Accuser un autre ami que tu as également assassiné ? Quelle noblesse !

– De quoi as-tu besoin pour me croire ? Que te faut-il ? Tu peux me donner du Veritaserum si tu veux. Tu veux que je jure sur la Magie ? Regarde mon bras : pas de tatouage ! » Il retroussa sa manche droite et exhiba un bras maigre et grisâtre, marbré de cicatrices, mais point de tatouage.

« C'est l'autre bras, remarqua Lynn.

– Oh… »

Embarrassé, Black releva son autre manche et dévoila un bras gauche pansé. Il s'attaqua aussitôt aux bandages, mais Lynn l'arrêta.

« Montre-moi ton empreinte. »

L'exigence de Lynn surprit Black. « Mon empreinte magique ? » Elle acquiesça.

Black inspira profondément et ferma le poing droit. Son regard se fixa. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrit bien vite son front, sa main trembla, sa respiration se fit plus erratique, mais il tint bon. L'effort que lui demandait Lynn était colossal pour un sorcier dans son état d'épuisement, sans baguette, mais il semblait prêt à se plier à cette contrainte pour la convaincre.

Black haletait quand la sphère magique apparut au creux de sa main. Une sphère bleu foncé, bien petite, pourvue de trois anneaux noirs qui n'existaient pas autrefois. Lynn se pencha vers la sphère, émerveillée par la profondeur du bleu. Elle était si proche que son souffle en balaya la surface et créa des petites vagues. Black frémit. « Tu peux ne pas faire ça, s'il te plaît », dit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle recula aussitôt et présenta ses excuses, confuse.

« Redis-moi que tu n'es pas un Mangemort.

– Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. »

L'empreinte flottait tranquillement au-dessus de la paume tendue de Black. Aucune accélération dans la rotation des anneaux ou du globe, aucune modification des couleurs, aucune ridule à la surface.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas trahi James et Lily.

– Je ne les ai pas trahis. »

Pas un frémissement, pas la moindre altération.

« Est-ce que tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir cru en toi ?

– Non. »

La surface de l'empreinte magique se troubla, le bleu vira au rouge brique dans certaines zones et les anneaux se gondolèrent. Lynn leva les yeux vers Black et croisa son regard. « Oui », corrigea-t-il. La sphère retrouva son aspect initial. Lynn ne baissa pas les yeux vers l'empreinte, elle observait Black qui la dévisageait. Il avait le visage contracté par l'effort, les lèvres pincées, les mâchoires serrées. Il n'était bien évidemment que l'ombre du jeune homme si insolemment beau qu'il avait été, mais il restait…

« Tu as d'autres questions ? », lui demanda-t-il, d'une voix fatiguée.

Lynn, muette, secoua la tête. Sirius referma le poing sur l'empreinte magique qui disparut. Lynn esquissa un cercle de sa baguette ; les lianes relâchèrent Sirius et disparurent dans le sol. Le parquet se reconstitua.

Lynn se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Elle avait le cœur qui tambourinait un boléro et la tête qui tournait. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle essaya de se lever, mais ses jambes se dérobèrent. Sirius fit un mouvement pour la rattraper, elle se cramponna au manteau de la cheminée. Elle avait chaud.

« Lynn ?

– De l'eau. »

Sa vision s'étrécit, le salon tournait. De plus en plus vite. Sirius lui tendit un verre plein, elle le but d'une traite.

« Tu devrais t'asseoir », lui conseilla-t-il inquiet.

Il s'approcha d'elle, prudemment et lui attrapa le bras pour la soutenir. Elle lui saisit l'épaule et serra fort. Elle chercha son regard, s'y accrocha, y plongea. Avec l'autre main, elle lui toucha le visage. Du bout des doigts. À peine un effleurement. Mais elle retira aussitôt sa main, lui lâcha l'épaule et tomba dans le fauteuil. Il s'agenouilla devant elle, pour être à hauteur de regard. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, l'enserra sans retenue.

« Par Hécate, tu es innocent. Tu es vraiment innocent. » Elle riait, pleurait, s'étouffait, criait, hoquetait… « Tu es innocent. Tu es bien innocent ?

– Je suis bien innocent.

– Tu n'as jamais tué James et Lily.

– Jamais. »

Lynn pleura sur l'épaule osseuse de Sirius avec un abandon dont elle ne se croyait pas capable. Il la tint serrée contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fût calmée.

-o-

Quand Lynn entra dans la cuisine, un petit sac de voyage sous le bras, elle trouva Sirius en train d'examiner les photos aimantées sur la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Ce sont tes enfants ? demanda-t-il en désignant une photo de Seamus et Darcy prise il y a un mois sur la plage.

– Oui.

– Comment s'appellent-ils ?

– L'aîné, c'est Seamus, il a treize ans. La cadette, Darcy, elle a huit ans.

– Elle est très jolie, elle a ton sourire. Mais Seamus… C'est impressionnant ce qu'il ressemble à Constantin ! » Lynn hocha la tête. Cette ressemblance était pour elle à la fois source de joie et de tristesse.

« A part pour le regard, remarqua Sirius.

– C'est celui de son père. »

Sirius replaça la photo sous l'aimant du frigo. Il jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. « Un Moldu ? » Lynn acquiesça et lui tendit le sac. Les Aurors débarqueraient bientôt avec une ordonnance et elle ne pourrait rien faire pour les retenir cette fois. Il y avait quelques affaires dans le sac, pas grand-chose : de la nourriture, de l'argent, un ou deux items magiques, quelques fioles de diverses potions et des vêtements.

« Il y a également des adresses de Moldus qui pourront t'aider. »

Sirius saisit la poignée du sac et remercia Lynn.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir que je parle aux Aurors, reprit Lynn, la voix un peu éraillée. Je pourrais peut-être les convaincre. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Ils ne veulent pas être convaincus. Le Ministère ne veut pas la vérité, surtout pas ! Il veut juste un coupable. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as comme argument ? Juste une empreinte. On te rira au nez. Si je veux être réhabilité, je dois amener la preuve irréfutable de mon innocence et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

– Laisse-moi au moins parler à Dumbledore. Ou à Remus. »

Sirius refusa. Ils avaient cru pendant douze ans à sa culpabilité, quelques mois de plus ne changeraient rien. La vérité pouvait attendre.

« Attendre quoi ? » L'expression de Sirius s'assombrit. « Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider…

– L'annonce de mon évasion a déjà fait un grand bruit et il est probablement sur le qui-vive. Je ne veux pas l'alerter et l'effrayer davantage. De plus, à partir du moment où l'on commence à répéter une nouvelle, une rumeur se propage. C'est inévitable. On voudra en connaître la source et l'on remontera jusqu'à toi et ils te feront parler. Personne ne peut résister au Veritaserum. Tu leur révéleras que je suis un Animagus, que je connais différents moyens d'entrer dans Poudlard et je ne pourrai pas agir. »

Lynn n'insista pas, elle ouvrit la porte de service signifiant à Sirius qu'il était temps de partir. « Fais bien attention à toi et si jamais tu as un souci, n'importe quoi, n'hésite pas à me contacter. »

Sirius promit.

« Je… » Sirius se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda loin par-dessus l'épaule de Lynn. « Est-ce que… ? » commença-t-il une seconde fois et renonça encore. « Merci.

– Y a vraiment pas de… »

La valise tomba à terre et deux bras décharnés enserrèrent Lynn.

Fort.

Sirius enfouit la tête dans le creux de son épaule et puis elle sentit les larmes couler dans sa nuque et mouiller le haut de son chemisier. Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, elle referma les bras sur le corps maigre et fragile de Sirius.

- – -

FIN.

* * *

(1) Lynn appelle Duane « Jean-Pierre » en référence au mari mortel de Samantha très tatillon sur l'usage que sa femme et sorcière bien aimé peut faire de la magie.

* * *

**RAPPEL **: Je sais que certains ne lisent pas les notes en début de chapitre alors je fais une redite en fin de chapitre. Il existe** une version illustrée de ce texte**, vous pouvez la lire sur **mon LJ d'écriture** (adresse indiquée sur mon profil).


	28. Bonus 2

**Titre** : _Les Portes_ : « Save the wizard, save the world ! »  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent. Le Docteur est une création de la BBC et de quelques autres. David Tennant n'appartient qu'à lui-même. Le laissez-passer A38 est une invention diabolique d'Uderzo et Gosciny.  
**Continuité** : fin juillet 2007 (je rappelle que, dans cet univers, tout ce qui a été révélé au-delà du tome 4 n'existe pas. Toutefois, j'y ai fait une petite allusion bénigne...)**  
Personnages** : Harry Potter, Moïra Grindelwald/Carolis/Grindelis, Aurora Lagarde/Dawn.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Rappel **: Moïra a suivi Draco et Harry à travers les Portes Jumelles de Rowena Serdaigle jusqu'en 1995.**  
Note 1** : Ce bonus a été originellement publié en deux parties (1ère partie : « Harry Potter n'est pas anglais – David Tennant non plus. » ; 2ème partie : « Artemis, à votre service »).**  
Note 2** : _Doctor Who _est une série britannique **culte** (et grandissiment géniale) dont le personnage principal (le Docteur du titre) a été magnifiquement joué un temps par David Tennant.  
Pour la petite anecdote, David Tennant a incarné Barty Crouch Jr dans le troisième film de Harry Potter.

**NB **: Moïra est téléphage en général et serieaddict en particulier. Et elle a toujours eu un petit arrière-fond de Mary-Sue. Ceci explique cela.

* * *

_Les Portes_ :  
« Save the wizard, save the world ! »

-

Avec la délicatesse d'un cognard fou, Moïra se laissa tomber sur le lit. Les ressorts gémirent ; le dormeur aussi.

« Allez, debout le Chevelu ! » chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Grognement.

Moïra se pencha par-dessus l'occupant du lit, l'écrasa au passage et saisit la télécommande de la télévision posée sur la table de nuit. Elle pressa le bouton de veille et dans une explosion de sons, le poste s'alluma. Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, main tendue, baguette au poing, prêt à attaquer tout envahisseur.

« Repos, soldat ! » dit Moïra entre deux bouchées dans un pain au sucre.

Harry cligna des yeux, chassa les mèches de cheveux qui lui masquaient le visage et saisit finalement les lunettes qui traînaient sur la table de nuit au milieu de tout un fatras de rouleaux, livres et comprimés.

« Moïra ? » s'étonna Harry.

Moïra avait recoupé ses cheveux en un carré court qui venaient lui chatouiller les joues. Elle avait un hématome violacé à la mâchoire et la lèvre gonflée.

« Tout en chair et en ecchymoses, répondit la jeune Auror. Tu gardes toujours ta baguette sous ton oreiller ? Tu es un bon petit gars. Le sergent-adjudant-caporal-chef Bâton-dans-le-Croupion serait fier de toi. » Et elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Un peu plus. Harry chassa sa main d'un geste agacé.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? grommela-t-il, la voix enrouée par le sommeil.

– Tu ne te souviens pas de la folle nuit de passion que nous avons passée ? s'écria-t-elle, outrée. Tu m'as déclaré ta flamme, juré passion et argent et on s'est marié.

– Bien sûr ! Et je me suis fait tatouer ton nom sur le cœur !

– La fesse droite en fait, sourit Moïra.

– Moïra !? gronda Harry.

– Harry chéri ? » Moïra battit des cils telle la bergère face au prince.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi à… (Harry tendit le bras pour atteindre sa montre) A _sept heures dix_ un dimanche matin !? s'exclama-t-il, outré.

– Sept heures douze, corrigea la jeune femme. Je suis venue t'apporter ton petit déjeuner. » Elle agita un sachet gras qui sentait bon le sucre sous le nez de Harry. « Tu pourrais d'ailleurs te montrer reconnaissant. »

Harry, tout de suite apaisé, se redressa, cala un oreiller derrière son dos et s'empara sans cérémonie du sachet.

« Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? » marmonna-t-il pour la forme. Il extirpa avec précaution une brioche au sucre. Son ventre, affamé et impatient, grogna.

« Non. A sept heures quinze, il y a une interview de David Tennant et ma saleté de télé a rendu l'âme. Thé ou café ?

– Café. »

Harry mordit dans la viennoiserie et quelques grains de sucre tombèrent sur les couvertures. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur. Son ventre ne grognait plus, il ronronnait.

« Tu n'es pas anglais ! » désapprouva Moïra. Elle matérialisa cependant une cafetière fumante. Harry rappela que David Tennant ne l'était guère plus, ce qui lui valut un regard si ce n'est noir au moins gris anthracite. Harry répondit par un sourire.

« Et maintenant ne dis plus un mot », prévint Moïra. Elle pointa la télécommande vers le téléviseur et augmenta le volume. « David parle. Quand David parle, Harry se tait !

– Harry comprend.

– Harry est un bon garçon. Maintenant mange en silence ! »

Harry mangea en silence ; Moïra beaucoup moins. Il lui fallait commenter les questions – totalement ineptes ! – de l'animateur, les réponses de l'acteur, ses mimiques et ses cheveux. – Oh ! Ces cheveux ! – Harry commençait à se demander si ce Tennant (qui lui était inexplicablement antipathique) était une sorte de Samson des temps modernes, plus charmeur que guerrier.

« Au fait ! fit Moïra profitant de la coupure pub, tu te souviens que c'est aujourd'hui la date ?

– La date de quoi ? » demanda Harry, la tête penchée en arrière et le sachet vide au-dessus de sa bouche grande ouverte. Il espérait récupérer quelques grains de sucre ou même des miettes. Moïra s'empara sans cérémonie du sachet et planta son regard charbon dans celui de Harry.

« _La_ date, insista-t-elle, bien moins guillerette.

– De _quoi_ ? » répondit Harry avec la même emphase.

Moïra plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres.

« Tu me fais marcher, décréta-t-elle.

– Totalement, sourit Harry.

– C'est nul ! » marmonna-t-elle, boudeuse.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

« Tu es mignonne, Moïra. »

Moïra dévisagea Harry, perplexe d'abord, un peu embarrassée aussi, amusée finalement. Elle retourna son attention vers le téléviseur, le menton haut et un sourire en coin. « Bien sûr », dit-elle avec un contentement exagéré. Harry leva les yeux au plafond et poussa un petit soupir fatigué.

L'émission reprit mais David Tennant avait été remplacé par une jeune actrice moldue qui avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Hermione. Si Hermione avait eu l'air cruche et snob tout à la fois. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Ça fait trois semaines que Malfoy m'envoie des hiboux, reprit Harry. Hermione me le rappelle depuis une semaine. Ron est apparu hier dans ma cheminée, catastrophé : il pensait avoir loupé la date. Je crois que Sirius a voulu faire preuve de subtilité en réclamant mon aide pour trier de vieux cartons. Remus m'a offert dix jours en avance mon cadeau d'anniversaire : un retourneur. McGo a subitement eu envie de me proposer un poste comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et Snape a "malencontreusement" (Harry mima avec ses doigts des guillemets) fait tomber sur mon pied un énorme bouquin sur les paradoxes temporels ! Donc, _non_, Moïra, je n'ai pas oublié quel jour on est aujourd'hui. Mais je commence à être un tout petit peu vexé du peu de confiance que l'on m'accorde. »

Moïra se pencha vers Harry et déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue piquante.

« C'est toi qui es mignon, Orph'. »

Il lui marmonna de ne pas l'appeler ainsi. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le préférait en Orpheo et il grommela qu'il ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait le prendre. Bien, dit-elle. Il n'était pas convaincu.

Un silence confortable s'était installé entre les deux sorciers quand Moïra demanda avec nonchalance : « Dragon t'écrit ? ». Avec une _tentative_ de nonchalance.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas sourire. Moïra leva la télécommande et changea de chaîne, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur _Plomberie et Déco_, puis passa sur _Le jardin de mes rêves_, zappa ensuite sur _Des briques et des dentelles_ et se décida finalement pour _Cuisines et tendances_. Elle voulait paraître détachée, décontractée et désinvolte et des tas d'autres adjectifs avec des préfixes en dé-. Elle _voulait_ mais était tout le contraire.

« Malfoy ne m'écrit pas ! rectifia Harry. Il me fait parvenir des mémos par sa secrétaire. Nuance !

– Mais tu communiques avec lui ? » insista Moïra. Harry haussa les épaules.

« La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, personne n'a évoqué la possibilité d'utiliser un sort impardonnable. Je crois qu'on peut parler de communication.

– Il t'a parlé de moi ?

– On ne communique pas à ce point, tempéra Harry.

– Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de moi ? soupira Moïra. Il sait qu'on est partenaires, non ? Non ?

– Bien sûr qu'il le sait.

– Alors pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas parlé de moi ?

– Moïra… »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. Gagner quelques secondes pour trouver les bons mots.

« Malfoy et moi, nous ne sommes pas amis. Il ne va pas me parler de la manière dont tu lui as brisé le cœur en le plaquant du jour au lendemain sans donner la moindre explication.

– Il a le cœur brisé ? »

Le masque d'adjectifs en dé- tomba un instant et laissa voir dans la lumière bleutée de la télévision l'expression d'une jeune femme un peu perdue, un peu à la dérive. Elles étaient loin les bravades et les malices de la jeune Auror si sûre d'elle ! Bien loin.

Et le masque revint en place. Un battement de cils, une inspiration, et toute la détresse s'était effacée ; l'effronterie avait reparu.

« Moïra, tu veux savoir comment il va, tu lui envoies un hibou.

– Tu vaux rien comme meilleur ami, Potter, marmonna Moïra, boudeuse.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as rétrogradé…

– Tu t'étais moqué de ma robe !

– … pour promouvoir Elias.

– Il trouvait que ma robe m'allait très bien !

– et pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de squatter la télé d'Elias, ton nouveau meilleur ami, au juste ?

– Il couche avec Judy !

– Ohh… Et ?

– S'il est capable de sortir avec cette nouille, je ne peux décemment pas le garder comme meilleur ami.

– C'est sûr. Donc, je reprends du galon ?

– Tout à fait. Tu devrais être honoré.

– Je le suis. La preuve : je te laisse me réveiller à sept heures du mat, un dimanche, pour regarder un talk show stupide sur un acteur de seconde zone qui joue…

– Attention, Orph' ! Un mot de plus et je t'arrache ta langue de Fourchelang ! »

Harry leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« David Tennant, un acteur de seconde zone ?! T'as gagné une soirée marathon. Et on verra, si à la fin, tu n'es pas amoureux !

– Je trépigne d'impatience. »

Moïra enfonça son coude dans les côtes de Harry. Harry se plia en deux et feignit une terrible souffrance, ce qui lui valut de se prendre un oreiller sur la tête.

« Tant que l'on est dans les sujets embarrassants du cœur, dit Moïra une fois que Harry se fut redressé. Tu te sens prêt à la voir ?

– Qui ? demanda distraitement Harry. Il essayait de remettre à peu près en ordre ce qui lui servait de chevelure et cela réclamait beaucoup d'attention.

– Parfois, je me demande si tous tes neurones ne se sont pas évaporés par cette affreuse cicatrice.

– Cela dépend des versions. »

Moïra leva les yeux au plafond.

« Dawn ! Je parle de Dawn, tête de chaudron ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais ne dit mot.

« Ça doit te faire bizarre. »

Harry haussa un peu plus haut les épaules.

« La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, vous avez failli vous envoyer les meubles au visage.

– On n'a pas failli, corrigea Harry. Il n'y a que l'évier qui n'a pas valdingué.

– Dawn a un sale caractère, convint Moïra.

– Tu veux dire qu'elle est carrément hystérique.

– Les circonstances ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. »

Harry hocha la tête. La fin de sa cinquième année avait été quelque peu agitée. Euphémisme. A l'image de toutes ses fins d'années. Des traîtres, des tentatives d'assassinat, Voldemort et ses sbires, des révélations, des combats, des coups de théâtre et de la poussière de magie pour relever le tout…

Harry se racla la gorge.

« Tu es restée en contact avec elle ? Avec Dawn ?

– Vaguement. Elle bosse beaucoup ; moi aussi. »

Moïra, lassée des couteaux qui coupaient tout, même les clous, changea de chaîne et s'arrêta, cette fois, sur un dessin animé : l'histoire d'un gamin élu pour combattre un mégalo qui voulait asservir le monde. Il était aidé dans sa tâche d'une je-sais-tout bien trop raisonnable pour son bien et d'un grand dadais volontaire mais pas très adroit. Harry sourit malgré lui.

« J'appréhende, avoua-t-il alors que le héros évitait une gerbe de flammes lancée par son meilleur ennemi : un balafré teigneux. J'appréhende de la revoir, » précisa-t-il.

Moïra lui jeta un regard en coin ; il l'observait de la même manière.

« Je ne suis pas partie sans raison, lui offrit-elle en contrepartie.

– Je sais.

– Tu sais ?

– Je commence à te connaître, Grindelis. » Un étrange sourire passa sur les lèvres de Moïra. « Il a besoin de savoir, continua Harry.

– J'ai besoin de temps.

– Malfoy attendra. Ça fait douze ans qu'il attend.

– Il ne me semblait pas vraiment attendre pendant les cinq ans où il a été fiancé à Greengrass. »

Harry passa le bras autour des épaules de Moïra.

« Il ne faisait que ça : attendre. Des fiançailles qui durent cinq ans, où as-tu vu ça, tête de louche ? » Moïra posa la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Harry et ferma les yeux. « Si tu veux, on peut regarder le final de la première saison des aventures de ton docteur, lui offrit-il.

– J'étais sûre que tu aimais ! sourit Moïra.

– La fille est mignonne ! concéda-t-il. Et le vaisseau est cool.

– Trop cool ! T'as pas envie d'avoir le même ? »

Harry sourit et déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Moïra.

.

-o-

.

Harry recula d'un bond et regagna prestement le trottoir. Le chauffeur klaxonna son mécontentement et son impatience. Harry fit un signe de la main pour présenter ses excuses, le chauffeur répondit par un tout autre genre de signe. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

Le soleil était haut, le ciel était bleu, une brise agitait les branches des marronniers et les Parisiens se dépêchaient. Se dépêchaient pour quoi ? Harry l'ignorait. Ses quelques excursions dans la capitale française lui avait appris que, par essence, le Parisien était un être pressé. Pressé de partir, de rentrer, d'aller, de retrouver, de se perdre, de s'éloigner, de se rapprocher… Trop pressé pour les politesses, mais déjà moins pour les insultes et grommellements.

Harry allongea le pas, il lui fallait se dépêcher. Lui aussi. Paris avait cet effet sur ceux qui battaient son pavé. Pavé qu'elle n'avait d'ailleurs plus. Parisien de cœur, d'adoption, de naissance ou de passage, tous se pressaient dans ses artères, dans ses rues et ses tunnels. Tous avaient bien plus urgent à faire.

Aujourd'hui, Harry, par exemple, devait sauver le monde. Et cela ne pouvait se faire qu'aujourd'hui même. Et à un instant très précis. Il sortit de sa poche une montre gousset, laissa échapper un juron et accéléra le pas. Le fabuliste prétend que rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point. Certes. Mais le fabuliste ignore qu'avec un peu de magie, même en traînant au lit plus que nécessaire et sans vraiment courir, on peut tout de même arriver dans les temps. Harry se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre, assouplit ses doigts, fit craquer ses phalanges. Et il inspira profondément. Avec la précision d'un chat, il enfonça ses doigts dans la réalité. Elle s'agitait, s'entortillait, elle cherchait à lui échapper, il affermit sa prise et commença à tirer.

Il amenait la réalité à lui, raccourcissait les distances, déformait l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'à faire un pas pour se retrouver exactement là où il voulait : au 77 de la rue Monceau, Paris VIIIème. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : il était de nouveau dans les temps.

Sans se soucier du feu qui passait au rouge, Harry traversa d'un pas alerte la rue en dehors du passage piéton, et gagna le trottoir d'en face. Harry aimait vivre dangereusement. Et puis « à Rome, fais comme le Romain ». Le Parisien en l'occurrence.

En quelques enjambées, Harry se retrouva devant de hautes grilles en fer forgé. Sur le mur, une plaque annonçait : « _A.R.T.E.M.I.S. Institut privé d'épéistes depuis 1569_ ». Harry chercha comme signaler sa présence et il avisa une mention écrite en petits caractères : « _Seul le bon mot vous ouvrira les portes_. » Pourquoi faire compliquer quand on pouvait faire simple ? Harry dit l'alohomora et les lourdes grilles de fer tournèrent sur leurs gonds.

Harry traversa une vaste cour aux dalles irrégulières, polies par les ans et les pas des sorciers pressés. Du coin de l'œil, Harry repéra un cercle de voyage gravé dans la pierre et gardé par deux sorciers (un homme et une femme) vêtus de rouge et d'une immobilité de soldat de plomb. Le cercle était interdit d'utilisation depuis quelques semaines : une sombre histoire de complot ourdi par les Forestiers, un groupe d'activistes extrémistes de Brocéliande.

Harry gravit les marches du perron, jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre… Encore quelques secondes… Trois, deux, un… Harry poussa la porte vitrée de l'institut.

A l'accueil, avachie sur son comptoir, une jeune réceptionniste achevait de faire sa nuit. Elle portait sur son visage fatigué et mal maquillé les traces de sa soirée. Elle souhaita la bienvenue à Harry en langue sorcière internationale. C'est-à-dire en latin. La phrase était mécanique, un peu avalée, difficilement servie.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle, répondit Harry, tout sourire, j'aimerais solliciter l'aide d'Artemis pour une mission. »

L'hôtesse tendit un formulaire, une plume et désigna la salle d'attente. Harry la remercia, elle répondit en lui souhaitant une bonne continuation. En allemand. Vraiment pas réveillée !

Pliés au-dessus d'une table bien trop basse et coincés dans des fauteuils design et inconfortables, des sorciers remplissaient leurs formulaires. Ou essayaient de les remplir. Entre le mal de dos grimpant et les termes techniques incompréhensibles, les fronts se plissaient et les visages se défaisaient. Les formulaires étaient volontairement abscons, la salle d'attente inconfortable, le personnel désagréable. Cela constituait la première phase discriminante : seuls les sorciers qui avaient réellement besoin des services d'Artemis s'accrochaient, les autres finissaient par baisser les bras et tenter une autre approche. Les Aurors procédaient de la même manière. Harry n'eut donc aucune difficulté à remplir les pointillés et cocher les cases. Il avait également apporté tous les documents nécessaires, même les plus inutiles (tel que le laissez-passer A38, une rareté).

La voisine de gauche de Harry, une jeune fille jupe en jean, collants troués et doc Martens Union Jack, se pencha vers ce dernier.

« Sorrytodisturbyou,Sir,butIcouldn'tnotnoticeyouhavefinishedwith… »

Elle parlait à toute allure et surtout elle parlait en français. Harry l'interrompit pour lui demander de reprendre beaucoup moins vite. « Oh, you're Bristish ? » Un sourire gercé étira ses lèvres bleuies par le maquillage. Elle coinça une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, se racla la gorge et reprit en anglais. Les mots avaient du mal à venir et étaient écorchés syllabe après syllabe. La jeune sorcière aurait aimé, si ça ne le dérangeait pas trop, avoir quelques précisions sur des termes techniques qui lui échappaient. Harry assura dans un sourire que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout (au contraire même) et révéla les réalités dissimulées derrière les grands termes mystérieux et fuyants.

Des têtes se lèvent, des sourcils se froncèrent. Un sorcier en costume trois pièces demanda à Harry s'il comprenait vraiment tout ce que cela signifiait. Harry répond que oui. Et voilà que tout le monde l'accable de questions, Harry ne sait plus où donner de la tête.

Une sorcière moulée comme une amphore dans son tailleur noir arriva au petit trot sur ses talons hauts. Elle s'empara du formulaire de Harry et intima à ce dernier de bien vouloir la suivre _immédiatement_. Les sorciers de la salle d'attente poussèrent des exclamations d'agacement et de déception. La jeune femme ne s'en soucia pas. Harry lui emboîta le pas après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre.

On le mena dans une petite bibliothèque douillette aux fauteuils profonds et moelleux et on le pria d'attendre le temps que l'on examine son dossier. Il était libre de prendre les livres ou les magazines et journaux étalés sur la table basse. Il y avait dans le bar des rafraîchissements et dans la corbeille des viennoiseries. Désirait-il autre chose ? Harry répondit que non et la sorcière ressortit et faisant claquer des talons sur le parquet craquant. Harry s'empara d'un magazine (_Mélusine, _numéro spécial astro) et étendit les jambes.

Harry allait découvrir s'il était plutôt magie traditionnelle ou magie moderne quand on ouvrit à nouveau la porte. Une autre sorcière, tout aussi en tailleur et talons, l'invita à le suivre. Ils traversèrent des couloirs, montèrent des escaliers, en descendirent d'autres et finalement s'arrêtèrent devant une porte vitrée sur lequel était écrit : « Garde R. Clément ». La sorcière toqua trois fois, puis tourna la poignée. Elle n'entra pas, mais s'effaça sur le côté pour laisser passer Harry. Elle referma la porte derrière lui sans dire un mot. Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa montre. Parfait.

La pièce dans laquelle Harry avait été introduit était spacieuse et claire. Les hauts murs blancs réverbéraient la lumière estivale qui se déversait sans retenue par les hautes fenêtres. Hautes fenêtres qui dévoilaient une vue verdoyante sur le parc Monceau. Classe ! La décoration était minimaliste, fonctionnelle et élégante. Le meuble principal était un très grand bureau de bois sombre sur lequel s'entassait des piles de dossiers ainsi que, chose étonnante, un ordinateur très moderne, très blanc, très design. Ce fut de derrière l'écran que provint une voix bienveillante : « Je vous en prie, entrez, monsieur Potter. Je suis à vous dans quelques secondes, le temps de… Voilà ! »

Il y eut un petit « cling » et un jeune homme apparut de derrière l'écran.

La beauté du sorcier prit Harry par surprise. Des cheveux blonds courts dans la nuque, plus longs sur le front, des yeux gris acier, des traits réguliers, un peu juvéniles et un charisme écrasant. La respiration de Harry se bloqua et sa belle assurance s'évapora.

« Enchanté, Mr Potter, je suis Raphaël Clément. »

Le jeune sorcier sourit et tendit la main. Harry se racla la gorge, le regard fixé sur cette main tendue, incapable de décider s'il pouvait ou non vraiment la serrer.

Détraqueurs, dragons, acromantulas, furies et vouivres, tant que vous voulez ! Harry le Survivant partait au combat, baguette à la main et sourire tranquille aux lèvres. Face à Raphaël « Gueule d'Ange » Clément, adieu Auror de deuxième ordre Potter ! Harry se sentait soudain gauche, médiocre et stupide. Flash-back de la période ingrate de l'adolescence où son corps avait grandi en dépit du bon sens et où toute la coordination s'en était trouvée bouleversée.

Harry cligna des yeux et serra finalement la main du sorcier. Il marmonna quelques politesses sans être certain que ce fût les bonnes.

« C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de votre dossier et superviser son suivi », reprit Clément en désignant le fauteuil placé face au bureau. Harry s'y installa, trop content de savoir enfin quoi faire de tous ses bras et jambes encombrants.

« Cela signifie qu'il a été approuvé ? » demanda Harry, la voix un peu râpeuse. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reposa sa question.

« Pas encore, sourit Clément. Le conseil des Lames se réunit le lundi matin, c'est à ce moment qu'il est décidé si les dossiers seront ou non approuvés. Et si oui, qui en aura la charge. Vous serez…

– Je sais déjà quelle Lame je veux, coupa Harry. J'aimerais qu'Aurora s'occupe de cette mission. »

Clément leva les yeux du dossier qu'il parcourait et les planta dans ceux de Harry. Harry sentit une nouvelle fois sa respiration se bloquer, mais, cette fois, il était sur ses gardes. Il ne tressaillit pas, ne cilla pas. Il avait sous contrôle tous ses muscles, le moindre de ses nerfs.

« Mr Potter, on vous aura mal informé, dit Clément, la voix plus basse d'un demi-ton, le débit plus lent et le regard caressant. Les requérants ne sont pas habilités à choisir leur Lame, c'est une décision qui relève de l'autorité du Conseil. Je peux vous garantir que le Conseil…

– Je n'en doute pas, coupa une nouvelle fois Harry. Mais c'est Aurora qu'il me faut. Ce n'est même pas que j'ai envie que ce soit elle, c'est juste qu'il le _faut_. Et personne d'autre. »

Clément s'enfonça dans son fauteuil. Quelque chose comme un sourire étira un coin de sa bouche.

« Très bien, dit-il finalement. Recommençons depuis le début, Mr Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'Artemis peut pour vous ? »

Et ce fut comme si la pression de l'air avait chuté. Harry pouvait respirer à nouveau régulièrement, il n'y avait plus comme cette sangle qui lui enserrait les poumons. Plus de tressaillements nerveux, plus de gorge nouée, plus d'emballement cardiaque. Et un sorcier, quoique fort beau, des plus ordinaires comme interlocuteur.

Harry s'assit plus profondément dans son fauteuil et étendit ses longues jambes. Il se sentait mieux.

« J'aimerais que Lagarde s'occupe de ma protection. »

Clément haussa un sourcil.

« Mr Potter, en toute franchise, il ne me semble pas que vous ayez besoin de l'aide d'Artemis pour assurer votre protection. » Le sorcier tendit le bras vers le clavier de son ordinateur et enfonça quelques touches. « Vous êtes détenteur de la prestigieuse décoration des Fondateurs, membre honorifique du Grand Ordre de Merlin, Auror de deuxième classe spécialisé dans la défense des arts obscurs. Vous avez un permis de recours à la Magie Rouge _et_ à la Magie Noire. Vous avez été formé à Poudlard sous la direction du plus grand sorcier moderne, Albus Dumbledore et l'Auror charge de votre instruction était le Chaman Nanabush. Rien que ça ! Je réitère ma question, Mr Potter : qu'est-ce qu'Artemis peut pour vous ? Surtout s'il s'agit de sauver le monde. Vos mots. »

Clément poussa vers Harry le formulaire que ce dernier avait rempli. A le question : « Pour quelle mission souhaitez-vous solliciter Artemis ? » Harry avait répondu : « Pour sauver le monde. » Un peu mélodramatique, il était vrai, mais pas si loin de la réalité si on y réfléchissait quelques secondes. Et Harry avait passé douze ans à y réfléchir.

« Je ne sollicite pas une protection pour Harry Potter Auror mais pour Harry Potter élève à Poudlard. » Clément se redressa, sourcils froncés et oreilles grandes ouvertes. Harry prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre. « C'est la version de moi de quinze ans que je souhaiterais qu'Aurora protège.

– Dois-je comprendre que vous sollicitez une rétro-protection ?

– Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

– Une protection dans le passé pour assurer le présent ou l'avenir.

– Alors oui, c'est ça. Je demande une rétro-protection.

– Elles sont rarement accordées, prévint Clément. Il va me falloir un certain nombre de pièces pour monter un dossier pareil. » Le sorcier prit un stylo sur le reposoir et commença à annoter le formulaire. « Influer sur la continuité temporelle réclame quelques précautions, reprit-il. Cette protection que vous demandez avez-vous souvenir de l'avoir vécue ou bien souhaitez-vous en pourvoir votre vous plus jeune afin de vivre plus facilement certains événements ?

– La première.

– Bien.

– La dernière est possible ? s'enquit Harry.

– Non, sourit Clément. Le passé est advenu, nous ne pouvons pas le modifier. Mais tout le monde ne le sait pas et nous recevons régulièrement des demandes pour influer sur la continuité spatio-temporelle. Nous les refusons systématiquement. Evidemment.

– Evidemment.

– Donc, si cette protection appartient à vos souvenirs, cela signifie que votre dossier va être accepté. C'est plutôt encourageant. Continuons. Vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvons pas agir sur votre seule parole. Tout Harry Potter le Survivant que vous soyez. Nous avons besoin de preuves. »

Harry posa sur le bureau un épais dossier et le poussa vers Clément. Avec des gestes lents et précis, Clément souleva la couverture et étala devant lui le contenu du dossier. Il y avait des coupures de journaux, des lettres, des photos, des déclarations sur serment, des accréditations et l'almanach de Poudlard de 1975.

« 1975 ? Votre histoire personnelle n'est pas simple, Mr Potter.

– Vous n'avez pas idée ! »

Après cela, la conversation ne s'éternisa pas : Clément avait besoin d'étudier le dossier en premier lieu. Il recontacterait Harry plus tard, dans la semaine. Restait-il sur Paris ou bien comptait-il rentrer en Grande-Bretagne ? Harry avait l'intention de prendre une semaine de vacances, il restait donc en France. Il irait peut-être faire un tour du côté de Brocéliande. Clément hocha la tête mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Paris et Brocéliande étaient les deux grands pôles magiques de la France et chacun comptait bien l'emporter sur l'autre et régner sans partage sur l'hexagone. Brocéliande mettait en avant son historicité magique, quand Paris rappelait qu'elle était centre culturel et politique, monde moldu et magique confondus.

Les deux régions n'avaient pas la même façon d'envisager la Magie et chacune professait une manière très différente de vivre sa sorcellerie.

Brocéliande promouvait une magie traditionnelle aussi bien druidique que runique. Technologies et sciences moldues y étaient très mal considérées. Voire discréditées. On cultivait amoureusement les mystères et les traditions de la grande époque de Merlin.

A l'opposé, Paris cherchait à moderniser le monde magique, encourageait la recherche, le métissage avec les pratiques moldues. Il fallait vivre avec son temps et les sorciers ne pouvaient se permettre de se couper de 99,77% de la population mondiale. A Paris, pas de robes ni de chapeaux pointus. Les sorciers avaient des ordinateurs, un réseau de communication en ligne et une base de donnée accessible à tous (il fallait juste en faire la demande au Ministère de la Communication et des Echanges). Artemis étant implanté à Paris suivait la tendance moderniste. D'où les tailleurs, les talons hauts, les costumes trois pièces et les ordinateurs.

Harry, en tant que sorcier britannique, était naturellement porté à prendre parti pour Brocéliande. Il avait, certes, été élevé dans le monde moldu, mais il trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de contre-nature à mélanger magie et électronique. Il ne s'émerveillait pas devant le moteur de recherche sorcier (codex[point]sor) qui en quelques microsecondes trouvait un sortilège pour ranger alphabétiquement sa bibliothèque, le nom d'un obscur sorcier du XIème siècle qui avait autorisé le vol sur balais ou la recette de la potion d'invulnérabilité (durée limitée à sept secondes). Il était même plutôt horrifié. Mais il semblait que plus Brocéliande s'enferrait dans la glorification du passé et plus Paris courait vers le futur et le métissage. Les tensions entre les deux pôles magiques étaient telles que l'on redoutait les affrontements.

Et pendant ce temps-là, les autres régions de France, particulièrement celles du Sud (bastion de Beauxbâtons), sans évoquer celles outre-mer, cherchaient s'émanciper et profiteraient d'une guerre ouverte entre les deux têtes pour s'échapper sur les côtés et proclamer leur indépendance.

Le monde magique français était en crise.

Clément le contacta cinq jours plus tard. Harry avait eu le temps de flâner dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Il avait trempé ses orteils dans le lac de la dame du même nom et avait acheté quelques T-shirt souvenirs (« J'ai dragué la Dame du Lac », « _Excalibure is my precious_ » et, son préféré, « _Merlin is my father_ »). Brocéliande était, certes, traditionaliste mais pas prête à ne pas profiter de son tourisme.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé dans un café du cinquième arrondissement, le _Pardaillan_. Clément était déjà installé à une petite table dans le fond et attendait en lisant le journal préféré des sorciers parisiens : _L'Envol_. Il se leva quand Harry se présenta devant lui. Ils échangèrent quelques politesses d'usage puis Clément appela un garçon d'un signe de main ; un serveur se présenta presque immédiatement. Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de se renseigner sur le menu, mais, de toute évidence, son hôte avait faim ; alors, pour ne pas faire attendre ce dernier, Harry commanda le plat du jour sans savoir ce que ça pouvait être. Clément demanda la même chose, un pichet de vin et une bouteille d'eau pétillante. Il ajouta une salade de saison à leur commande et le garçon repartit très vite.

« J'aime beaucoup ce bistrot, commenta Clément. Aurora m'a appelé tout à l'heure, elle sera un peu en retard : une réunion qui s'éternise.

– Mon dossier a donc été validé ?

– Vous en doutiez ? sourit Clément. »

La conversation dévia sur le Quidditch. Les Français étaient beaucoup moins passionnés par ce sport que les Britanniques, il lui préférait l'Oplon sportif, surtout s'ils étaient Parisiens. Mais Clément aimait bien le Quidditch. « La mère de mon père est écossaise. J'allais tous les étés lui rendre visite et elle était une fervente supportrice de Quidditch. » De toute évidence, Clément ne voulait pas aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait tant qu'Aurora ne serait pas là.

Harry mangea peu : il appréhendait ces retrouvailles. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce, c'était lors d'une fête que Moïra avait organisée. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots creux près du buffet, creux et un peu vachards. Jusqu'au moment où c'était le mobilier qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Divergence d'opinion. Ron parlait plutôt d'amour vache ; Ron s'était retrouvé avec des sabots et des cornes ce soir-là.

De son séjour dans le passé, Harry ne gardait aucun souvenir : tout avait été soigneusement effacé. Il avait bien essayé de soutirer des informations, mais rien : Malfoy, Moïra, Remus ou Sirius restaient muets sur le sujet. Mrs Finnigan, la mère de Seamus, lui avait divulgué quelques informations, pas grand chose. Harry n'osait pas trop prospecter de ce côté, il était évident que le sujet était douloureux pour la sorcière.  
Finalement, tout ce que Harry savait, il le tenait de lui-même : il y avait cette Aurora Dawn et il allait en tomber amoureux. Point barre et débrouille-toi avec ça !

Harry et Aurora ne s'étaient pas du tout entendus durant leur cinquième année. Aurora était une jeune sorcière rigide, ambitieuse, compétitrice et emportée. « N'essaie pas, réussis ! » était probablement sa devise personnelle. Oh, elle avait des qualités !... Moïra l'assurait ; Harry les cherchait encore. Comment son lui du futur (qui n'était maintenant plus si éloigné) avait pu tomber amoureux de cette névrosée, son lui du présent l'ignorait et ne pouvait même pas l'envisager.

Alors oui, Harry appréhendait ces retrouvailles.

Quand elle entra dans le bistrot, Harry ne la reconnut pas immédiatement.

Elle était vêtue comme une Parisienne moldue et rien ne laissait deviner la sorcière qu'elle était. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise libre, salua rapidement Clément, se plaignit de la longueur de la réunion, de la chaleur et du poids de sa besace et du vide qui lui tenaillait l'estomac. Elle piqua une frite dans l'assiette de Clément et lui vida son verre d'eau.

« Tu ne m'as rien commandé, Raph' ? » demanda-t-elle en piquant une nouvelle frite.

– Une salade, comme tu me l'avais demandée.

– Super ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'emparant d'une nouvelle frite.

Clément fit signe au garçon qui apporta immédiatement la salade. Harry attendait en silence qu'on le présente. Aurora se jeta sur sa salade.

« Potter, c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir avalé un morceau de tomate. Elle attrapa les lunettes posées au sommet de son crâne et les plaça à l'endroit prévu : sur son nez. Ses cheveux dégringolèrent autour de son visage. « T'as pas changé ! » remarqua-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit rien, serra juste un peu plus le poing sur le manche de sa fourchette. Clément laissa échapper un petit sourire.

En 1995, Aurora avait refusé d'être impressionnée par Harry Potter le Survivant, ce qui avait quelque peu vexé Harry à l'époque. Douze ans plus tard, Aurora ne voyait toujours rien d'extraordinaire à être assise en face de Harry Potter l'Auror. Yep, elle ne lui épargnait aucune vexation.

« Toi, en revanche, fit Harry, plus acide qu'il ne le voulait, le jour et la nuit ! » Acide et ironique.

Aurora sourit. Elle avait toujours été particulièrement imperméable à l'ironie.

« Il paraît que tu as requis expressément ma présence pour une mission de protection. Toujours incapable de faire le boulot seul, à ce que je vois. »

Harry envisagea à cet instant la possibilité de créer un paradoxe temporel et de laisser sa version de quinze ans se démerder sans lui. Sérieux.

* * *

Fin.


	29. Bonus 3 (10 ans, ça se fête !)

**Titre** : _Les Portes_ : « Les soupirs de la Sainte et les cris de la Fée »  
**Disclaimer** : L'univers de HP et ses personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling, je ne touche aucun argent en publiant ce texte.  
**Continuité** : Noël 75 à Poudlard, Harry, sous les traits d'Orpheo Knight, passe quelques mois avec ses parents. Ce bonus se déroule pendant les vacances de Noël, c'est une bulle entre le chapitre 16 et le chapitre 17.**  
Personnages** : James Potter, Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow, Harry Potter/Orpheo Knight, Irina Norgoth, Meredith Adhonores + Henry Potter, Météra Potter.**  
Avertissement** : PG**  
Rappel **: James est en train de tomber amoureux de Lily. Lily a le pouvoir de lire l'avenir et sait donc qu'elle épousera James et aura un fils. L'idée ne lui plaît guère et elle essaie de trouver une échappatoire. On est à l'aube du rapprochement entre les Maraudeurs et les Mortes-Vivantes.**  
Note 1** : Originellement, il était prévu que dans la deuxième partie du chapitre 17, les Maraudeurs et Mortes-Vivantes se racontent comment leurs parents s'étaient rencontrés et étaient tombés amoureux. Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à insérer ce passage, alors j'ai coupé. Et puis il y a quelques mois, en cherchant un moyen de raccrocher un nouveau segment à l'histoire-mère, j'ai repensé à ce passage. Il a bien sûr subi un sacré nombre de transformations et d'ajustements, mais pour ce qui est de la base même des personnages : rien n'a bougé.  
**Note 2** : Le sous-titre du bonus est le dernier vers du poème de Nerval "El Desdichado".

* * *

_.  
_

_Les Portes_ :  
« Les soupirs de la Sainte et les cris de la Fée »

.

James aimait les histoires.

Il aimait les légendes des grands héros que sa mère lui racontait lorsque la nuit tombait et que le sommeil pesait lourd sur ses paupières. Elle lui narrait avec enthousiasme les gestes d'Arthur Pendragon, Lancelot du Lac et Morgan la Fay. Dans la lumière tamisée de la chambre, elle évoquait les combats d'Achille, la quête d'Orphée et le périple d'Ulysse. James, le visage à demi enfoui sous les couvertures, regardait les ombres dramatiques que la petite veilleuse projetait sur les murs. Et certains soirs, quand il n'avait pas le courage d'affronter les dragons, les chiens à trois têtes et les cyclopes, sa mère lui racontait les contes des belles endormies piquées au doigt, enfermées dans des donjons, condamnées à nettoyer, filer, cuisiner jusqu'à l'épuisement.

Si James aimait les héros bardés de courage et de victoires, les héroïnes persévérantes qui ne ploient pas sous le poids du destin et font face aux malheurs, la tête haute et les poings serrés, il affectionnait aussi, peut-être même encore plus, des histoires plus ordinaires aux protagonistes bien plus accessibles… Celles-là, c'était son père qui les lui racontait.

Quand Maman était ailleurs, occupée à sauver le monde, il n'y avait alors que la voix de Papa (et les commentaires de Cassandra) pour affronter la nuit ou combattre l'ennui. La voix de Papa, chaude et rassurante, emportait James dans un autre monde et un autre temps. Dans un univers vaguement déstabilisant, où les parents de James avaient son âge et étaient les héros de bêtises, facéties et autres malices.

– Papa, raconte-moi quand tu étais petit, quand tu avais mon âge.

– Mais je t'ai déjà tout raconté, riait son père.

– Raconte-moi quand Maman a gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Raconte-moi quand tu es tombé dans le lac. Raconte-moi quand tu as découvert le passage secret. Raconte-moi quand tu as cassé le miroir de Grand-père. Raconte-moi…

Et son père riait davantage.

– Encore ? Tu n'en as pas assez ?

James n'en avait jamais assez. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé entendre d'autres histoires, écouter des aventures inédites. Seulement, chaque fois que James avait demandé à sa mère de contribuer à cet album d'anecdotes familiales précieusement collectées et soigneusement mémorisées, elle avait préféré raconter des histoires dont James était, ou serait, le héros. Quel petit bébé parfait il avait été, quel petit garçon dégourdi il était, quel homme valeureux il serait…

Un jour que le poisson ne mordait pas, que les nuages ne prenaient aucune forme amusante, James avait demandé à son père pourquoi sa mère ne voulait jamais lui raconter d'histoires de quand elle était petite. Son père n'avait pas ri, il avait poussé un long soupir et s'était redressé. James avait fait de même. Son père avait passé la main sur la tête de James. Il avait les mains larges et chaudes : des mains de Médicomage qui réconfortent et soignent.

– Quand elle était petite, avait dit son père, petite comme toi, James, Maman…

Il s'était arrêté, avait cherché ses mots. Il avait levé les yeux vers les arbres, plus haut encore, puis les avait reposés sur James.

– Tu sais que Maman n'a pas connu sa Maman, ni son Papa ?

James avait hoché la tête, puis il avait attrapé la main de son père et l'avait serrée dans les siennes, de toutes ses forces. Par crainte peut-être qu'un bras ne surgisse brusquement et n'attrape son père et ne l'emporte loin de lui. Ne savait-on jamais…

– Maman, quand elle était petite…, avait repris le père de James.

– Quand elle avait mon âge ?

– Oui, quand elle avait ton âge, elle vivait dans un orphelinat.

– C'est quoi un orphelinat ?

– Un endroit très triste où l'on rassemble tous les enfants qui n'ont pas de parents.

– Ni de Papa, ni de Maman ?

– Ni de Papa, ni de Maman, avait confirmé Papa.

James avait serré plus fort la large main de son père.

– Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs très heureux et ça fait mal à Maman d'y penser. Et puis je crois qu'elle a peur que ça te rende triste.

Depuis, les soirs où James ne se sentait pas le courage d'accompagner les rois dans leurs quêtes, de soutenir les princesses dans leurs combats, mais qu'il ne voulait pas que sa mère l'abandonne encore à la nuit, il lui attrapait la main – la serrait fort – et lui demandait :

– Maman raconte-moi une histoire de quand j'étais petit.

Et sa mère souriait. Un grand sourire qui réchauffait le cœur. Elle saisissait les lunettes qui glissaient de sommeil sur le nez de James, les repliait et les posait sur la table de nuit. Puis, elle s'installait sur le lit et posait sa main sur les cheveux de James.

– Un jour, quand tu étais petit…

– Petit comment ?

– Petit comme un Puffskein.

– C'est pas vrai !

– Je t'assure.

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Un jour que tu étais petit comme un Puffskein…

.

-o-

.

L'inspiration lui manquait.

James avait raclé le sujet de son devoir de divination aussi profondément qu'il l'avait pu, mais maintenant, il calait.

_Connaître son avenir est-il une bénédiction ou une malédiction ? En vous appuyant sur des exemples précis vus en cours ainsi que sur vos connaissances personnelles, vous débattrez de l'intérêt de connaître son avenir. Votre devoir devra être organisé et éviter l'artificiel plan « Oui, mais non, enfin peut-être car ça dépend »._

James avait évoqué Achille – longuement –, Œdipe – encore plus longuement. Il s'était aussi intéressé au cas étrange de Hæmlich Loft, le sorcier qui n'avait jamais accompli son destin de héros prophétisé à force de consulter des voyants pour lui éviter les difficultés et les pièges de la vie. Et maintenant, James calait.

Il releva le nez de ses parchemins et grimoires et parcourut du regard la salle commune des Gryffondor où tous ses camarades de Maison s'étaient rassemblés. Les filles et les garçons. Les vacances de Noël avaient vidé le château pratiquement de tous ses occupants. L'école de magie et de sorcellerie n'avait jamais été aussi impressionnante. Les échos se répercutaient plus longuement, les torches éclairaient moins loin, les ombres étaient plus sombres et les armures plus grimaçantes. L'envie d'explorer et de marauder s'était assagie. On aspirait à des coins lumineux et confortables, à des instants paisibles et anodins.

Lily écrivait avec application dans un carnet à la reliure de cuir. Norgoth, allongée sur le ventre, un coussin sous le menton lisait un épais livre, tandis qu'Adhonores, pinçait les cordes d'une lyre. Elle ne semblait suivre aucune mélodie, mais plutôt accompagner ses pensées vagabondes : une note grave pour une pensée sérieuse, un arpège pour une idée plus légère. Sirius et Orpheo discutaient stratégie de Quidditch, ce qui attirait au détour d'un paragraphe l'attention de Norgoth. Les commentaires qu'elle réprouvait étaient accueillis avec un froncement de sourcil. Elle secouait silencieusement la tête et reprenait, agacée, sa lecture. Mais quand une suggestion lui convenait, elle hochait la tête, semblait vouloir même exprimer à voix haute son approbation, mais se retenait à chaque fois. Peter, aidé d'un almanach qu'il manipulait expertement, apportait sa contribution chiffrée et précise à la discussion. Remus paressait sur le canapé, le pied battant le rythme impossible que suivait Adhonores.

– James, tu soupires encore ! remarqua Sirius. Si tu continues, tu vas faire tomber le mur.

– J'aimerais surtout faire s'envoler ce fichu devoir de divination.

– Si c'était aussi simple, marmonna Peter.

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je dois débattre sur quelque chose d'évident, s'emporta James.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'évident ?

Ce ne fut pas tant la question qui surprit James que la personne qui l'avait posée.

Lily Evans avait arrêté d'écrire et braquait sur James ses yeux immensément verts. Et l'attention de James s'attacha à un millier de détails : les paillettes d'or dont le feu de la cheminée parsemait le regard de Lily, ses joues que la chaleur du foyer rosissait, les mèches de cheveux cuivrés qui s'échappaient de la queue de cheval rapidement faite, sans trop y penser, les lèvres un peu gercées, une tache d'encre sur le bout du menton, un grain de beauté… Et tandis que le regard de James avait rebondi sur tous ces fragments de réalité, Lily n'avait pas détourné le sien. James sentit le souffle lui manquer, écrasé par la force imperturbable de ces grands yeux verts. Le cœur affolé, il tourna la tête vers ses camarades et remarqua alors que tous avaient suspendu leurs activités. Lily et lui étaient le centre de toutes les attentions.

– Tu parles bien du devoir sur l'intérêt ou non de connaître son avenir ? demanda-t-elle.

James hocha la tête. Il n'y avait aucune hauteur, aucun agacement dans le ton de Lily, mais une curiosité sincère.

– Qu'y a-t-il d'évident ?

James chercha Sirius du regard qui haussa les épaules. Les autres Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas non plus bien comprendre pourquoi Lily avait rompu le silence entre les deux groupes. Depuis le début des vacances, Maraudeurs et Mortes Vivantes s'étaient souvent croisés, mais sans jamais s'adresser la parole.

James se racla la gorge, prit bien soin de fixer son regard sur le bout de sa plume et expliqua qu'il considérait évident que le mieux était de ne rien savoir.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Lily.

Eh bien, parce que tant qu'on ignorait de quoi était fait le lendemain et les jours et les années suivantes, l'avenir offrait une infinité de possibilités. Mais à partir du moment où on connaissait son avenir, il n'y avait brusquement plus qu'une voie. Ainsi Priam en essayant d'empêcher son fils Paris de causer la chute de Troie l'avait éloigné de la ville et n'avait en réalité fait que le précipiter vers ce destin. Ainsi Œdipe avait fait ce qu'on savait alors même qu'il essayait d'éviter de faire ce qu'on savait. James pouvait continuer ainsi longtemps : la liste était longue ! Mais il n'ajouta aucun autre nom. Il s'enorgueillit surtout d'être resté maître de la sienne, de voix, durant tout son exposé. Il avait même réussi à regarder Lily dans les yeux ! Une seconde et même peut-être deux.

Lily fronça les sourcils, sembla un instant considérer l'argument de James et secoua la tête.

– Je crois que l'infinité de possibilités n'est qu'une illusion que la divination dissipe.

James n'était pas réellement sûr de comprendre : Lily était-elle en train de dire qu'on n'avait aucun choix ? Qu'un seul avenir tracé et décidé ?

Le regard de Lily glissa vers la droite, vers Orpheo. Elle s'y attarda le temps d'un battement de paupières avant de fixer Norgoth.

– Je crois qu'on a qu'une vie, que l'on fait des choix, des rencontres, je crois que…

Elle s'interrompit. Elle observait son carnet.

– Oui, je crois que notre vie ne suit qu'un seul tracé, que les décisions que nous prenons excluent nécessairement tout autre possible, que les étoiles ne nous gouvernent en rien. Je crois que la divination est une _pratique_ qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'y attarde.

La voix de Lily était étrangement trouble. Une fêlure avait couru le long de ses paroles et égratigné ses propos. Elle avait les poings crispés, la tête baissée. James avait envie de se lever et de courir prendre Lily dans ses bras, de colmater la fêlure, de lui desserrer les poings, embrasser les paillettes d'or... Avait envie, aurait aimé, mais ne fit rien.

– Ma mère avait lu dans ses cartes qu'elle épouserait mon père, intervint Remus.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Remus et Lily en profita pour respirer, desserrer les poings, détendre ses muscles. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard de James qui ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux (le pouvait-il seulement ?). Ses joues rosirent.

– Elle était alors fiancée à un autre homme dont elle était très amoureuse, dit Remus. Ils devaient se marier dans quelques jours. Mais comme les cartes lui avaient clairement signifié qu'elle en épouserait un autre, ma mère a rompu ses fiançailles et est partie en quête de son futur époux. Ils s'aimaient pourtant, ma mère et son fiancé, mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour elle. Elle a finalement trouvé mon père et ils se sont mariés.

– Mais ? demanda Norgoth qui ne manquait jamais de percevoir les silences et les omissions dans une histoire, une conversation.

– Mais ils n'ont jamais été vraiment heureux ensemble, reprit légèrement Remus. La légèreté était factice, forcée, douloureuse. Mon père soupçonne ma mère de l'avoir ensorcelé. Ma mère regrette d'avoir rompu ses fiançailles.

Il n'était pas évident de prendre la parole après pareille histoire, Irina Norgoth n'éprouva pourtant aucune difficulté ou réticence à le faire.

– Je ne pense pas que ta mère aurait épousé son premier fiancé, décréta-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? demanda Peter vivement.

– Une fiancée qui est amoureuse et sûre de son choix ne consulte pas les oracles quelques jours avant son mariage.

Peter ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais la referma : il n'y avait rien à répondre.

– Je n'y avais jamais pensé, dit Remus, pensif.

– Ta mère cherchait probablement une échappatoire à son mariage, elle n'osait pas prendre la décision seule. Elle n'en avait probablement pas le courage. Elle a sauté sur la première sortie de secours qui lui est apparue. Une échappatoire en plus qui la déresponsabilisait : ce n'était pas elle qui changeait d'avis, c'était le destin qui s'en mêlait.

Remus hocha la tête : l'éventualité lui semblait tout à fait possible. Voire probable.

– Tu ne crois pas au destin ? demanda Orpheo.

– Notre vie est faite de choix : les nôtres et ceux que d'autres ont faits, répondit Norgoth. Je crois qu'on ne décide pas de tout. On ne vit pas seul mais avec d'autres personnes dont il faut prendre en compte les volontés, les attentes, les espoirs. Nous avons des responsabilités qui nous amènent à oublier ce qu'on aimerait et à faire ce qui est attendu. Mais je ne crois pas que les étoiles, qu'un dieu ou toute autre entité supérieure a déjà tout écrit, tout arrêté.

– En acceptant de laisser les décisions des autres tracer ta voie, tu prends une décision, intervint Sirius. Renoncer à décider est une décision. Une décision qui craint, mais une décision quand même.

Lily redressa la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Norgoth. Elle avait un petit sourire en coin qui avait l'air de dire « Tu te rends compte que c'est _Sirius Black_ qui te dit ça ? ». L'ironie ne dût pas échapper à Norgoth car elle lui rendit son sourire.

– T'as de la chance, Remus, soupira Peter. Tu sais comment tes parents se sont rencontrés.

La déclaration de Peter prit tout le monde au dépourvu. N'avait-il pas écouté ce que Remus avait dit ? Une fois la prédiction réalisée et le mariage consommé, le couple s'était vite désuni. Où était la _chance_ dans tout ça ?

Comme tous l'observaient avec des yeux élargis par l'incompréhension, Peter ajouta : « Je n'ai aucune idée de comment mes parents se sont rencontrés. » Il hésita et reprit : « En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est mon père. Ma mère ne veut pas en parler : ça la fait pleurer. » Et Peter ne voulait pas faire pleurer sa mère, alors il ne posait aucune question et menait sa vie avec cette terrible interrogation : qui était son père ?

– Mes parents ont été mariés par leurs familles, dit Norgoth. On ne leur a pas demandé leur avis et je ne suis même pas sûre que ça les ait dérangés.

– Ils se connaissaient au moins ? demanda Orpheo, choqué.

Norgoth hocha la tête.

– Ils naviguaient dans le même cercle.

– A ce niveau-là, on ne parle pas de mariage, mais d'alliance, remarqua Sirius.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace de cinq minutes, Sirius surprit Irina Norgoth. Elle le regardait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait probablement jamais cru idiot, mais pour la première fois il lui semblait sensé. Lily était également surprise. Quant à Adhonores… ? Même Merlin ignorait ce que pouvait penser cette étrange fille !

– Mon père avait contracté une alliance aussi, continua Sirius.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna Orpheo.

– Y a pas de titres de noblesse chez les sorciers, mais s'il y en avait, les Black ne seraient pas loin d'avoir les plus pompeux. Et les plus poussiéreux. On est là depuis un paquet de siècles !

– Je crois que je ne connais que les noms de trois de mes grands-parents, dit pensivement Remus. Et une arrière-grand-mère, ajouta-t-il.

– Tu ne connais pas ta chance ! maronna Sirius. Chaque fois que je le voyais, mon grand-père m'obligeait à réciter l'arbre généalogique familial. A chaque erreur, je perdais un dessert. J'ai passé un été chez eux une année. En deux mois, je n'ai mangé qu'une part de tarte aux fraises. Elle n'était même pas bonne ! Dure comme de la pierre !

– C'est pourtant difficile de rater une tarte, remarqua Peter.

– C'était la pâte…

– Tu nous disais que ton père avait contracté une alliance, interrompit Norgoth cherchant à ramener Sirius sur le sujet de conversation qui l'intéressait.

– Oui. Une sorcière avec un pedigree qui convenait à peu près aux critères de mon grand-père. Mais mon père est tombé amoureux de ma mère. Alors adieu l'alliance stratégique ! Bonjour le mariage d'amour ! Mon grand-père a refusé de venir à la cérémonie, a refusé de me voir jusqu'à ce que je prouve que j'étais bien un sorcier.

– C'est un marrant ton grand-père ! ironisa Lily.

– Ce qui est vraiment amusant, reprit Sirius, c'est que ma mère appartient à la noblesse moldue, petite noblesse, mais noblesse quand même. Cela n'a pas empêché mon grand-père de la considérer comme une parvenue qui avait réussi à mettre le grappin sur son fils héritier. Et je crois que dans la famille de ma mère, il pense la même chose de mon père.

– Elles doivent être gaies, les réunions de famille, remarqua Lily.

– Je ne peux pas dire, on n'en a encore jamais fait.

– Pour ma part, je remarque surtout que, l'air de rien, tu viens de nous dire que t'étais un double-aristo ! remarqua Orpheo.

– Ouais, je sais. _L'air de rien_, je viens de t'en jeter plein la vue avec ma généalogie de prince charmant, se gaussa Sirius.

– Quand on était petits, dit James, Sirius insistait pour être le prince et je devais être son cheval.

– Mon _fier destrier_ ! corrigea Sirius. Ne te dévalue pas, James.

– Et tu acceptais ? s'étonna Orpheo.

– Quand on était petits, Sirius mesurait deux têtes de plus que moi, précisa James.

– Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé, remarqua Sirius.

– Remus, tape Sirius de ma part, déclara James.

Remus envoya un coussin à la tête de Sirius, ce qui fit rire/glousser/sourire l'assemblée. Barrez la mention inutile.

Et puis un jour, le grand-père de James avait surpris le jeu des deux garçonnets et avait piqué une colère.

– Comme quoi de son vivant, jamais un Potter ne serait le cheval d'un Black !

James expliqua alors à ceux qui l'ignoraient que les Black et les Potter, à la base, s'appréciaient fort peu.

– Ils peuvent pas se piffrer, oui ! dit Sirius avec emphase.

C'était le problème des vieilles familles : elles étaient là depuis tellement longtemps qu'elles avaient eu le temps d'accumuler, en plus de la poussière, un paquet de rancunes et de jalousies.

– Ma mère, dit Lily, est tombée amoureuse du frère de son fiancé.

Cette déclaration attira bien évidemment l'attention de tous sur Lily. Les paillettes d'or brillaient de nouveau dans ses yeux et un petit sourire espiègle étirait discrètement, presque malgré elle, les coins de sa bouche rose.

– Elle était décidée à ne rien dire et ravaler son amour. Seulement mon père a fait sa déclaration. Tenez-vous bien : le jour du mariage ! Ils étaient prêts à s'enfuir et planter toute la noce, vivre d'amour et d'eau rose. Mais mes quatre grands-parents les ont rattrapés et ont décrété que puisqu'ils avaient payé pour un mariage, ils auraient un mariage. Sauf qu'au lieu de mon oncle, c'est mon père qu'on a planté devant l'autel.

– Les invités ont dû faire une drôle de tête, remarqua Remus.

– Pas tellement. Mes grands-mères avaient saoulé tout le monde en attendant que le problème se dénoue.

– Et le fiancé, ton oncle, il a dit quoi ? Ça a dû lui foutre un sacré coup que son frère épouse sa fiancée le jour de son mariage.

Lily secoua la tête.

– Je crois en fait que ça l'a plutôt arrangé. Il s'est avéré qu'oncle Jon n'aime pas les femmes.

– Il est misogyne ? demanda Peter.

– Non, ce n'est pas ça, dit Lily.

– Alors c'est quoi ?

– Il est comme Oscar Wilde, répondit-elle de manière allusive.

– C'est qui ? Le frère d'Edgard, le Serdaigle de sixième année ?

– Il est homosexuel, traduisit Norgoth sans cérémonie.

Peter se pencha vers Remus et lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille. Remus secoua la tête et murmura à son tour quelque chose dans l'oreille de Peter. Les yeux de Peter s'agrandirent de surprise.

Adhonores resta très vague sur la manière dont ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. Ils étaient tombés amoureux, elle était née, sa mère s'était éteinte, fin de l'histoire. Orpheo avait balayé tout aussi vite le sujet : ses parents étaient camarades de classe. Au début, plutôt distants, puis ils s'étaient rapprochés, étaient finalement tombés amoureux et ils s'étaient mariés.

– Classique, dit Peter.

– Un peu convenu, ajouta Sirius. Y avait même pas un rival à évincer ? Des parents à convaincre ? Des barrières sociales à franchir ?

– Peut-être un petit peu, concéda Orpheo.

– Et toi, James ? Comment tes parents se sont-ils connus ?

.

-o-

.

– Maman, comment tu as su que Papa serait Papa ? avait demandé James un soir alors que sa mère achevait de raconter les retrouvailles entre Pénélope et Ulysse.

Sa mère avait froncé les sourcils, surprise par la question de James.

– Que veux-tu dire, Puffskein ?

James dévisagea sa mère, surpris. Il lui semblait pourtant que sa question était claire et il ne voyait pas un autre moyen de la formuler. Météra regarda l'illustration du roi et de la reine d'Ithaque qui se retrouvaient après vingt ans de séparation.

– Puffskein, tu veux savoir comment Papa et moi sommes tombés amoureux et avons décidé de former une famille ?

James poussa un soupir de soulagement et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Sa mère s'était installée plus confortablement sur le lit de James qui s'était enfoncé davantage sous les couvertures. Ils avaient regardé en silence le plafond sur lequel brillaient les constellations. Le cœur de James battait vite d'excitation : Maman allait lui raconter une nouvelle histoire. Alors pour se calmer, pendant que sa mère triait ses souvenirs, il avait cherché les nouvelles constellations que son père lui avait apprises.

* * *

**Note** : Mon pseudo, mes fanfictions ont dix ans. Je me suis demandée comment fêter l'événement. J'avais tout un tas d'idées mais finalement bien trop peu de temps pour toutes les réaliser. J'ai donc décidé de me concentrer sur un projet. D'ici une petite quinzaine de jours, vous verrez une nouvelle tête de l'Hydre s'afficher crânement sur la toile : _Les Portes_ a gagné un prequel ! Ce segment, de sept chapitres, vous emportera en 1942 au temps des parents de James et de Sirius. Quand finalement tout a commencé.

Bien évidemment, il faudra accepter l'idée que le canon n'est pas respecté : tout ce qui a été développé au-delà du tome 5 (principalement la famille Black et les reliques) ne sera ou pas mentionné ou totalement différent.

Ce bonus sert donc d'intermédiaire entre la fic-mère et le prequel.

En espérant que certains accepteront de se laisser embarquer encore une fois...

* * *

**EDIT : **Le prequel est maintenant disponible ! Il se titre _Les Portes _: "Les Orphelins de Poudlard" (pour l'adresse, je vous renvoie à mon profil).


End file.
